No one gets left behind
by Skreetz
Summary: Jake and Na'vi have won the great battle,RDA is leaving the pandora for good. Jake thought that no one got left behind, and he was right,kinda. First time writer, summary sucks.Daily updates. Read and Review. Rated T for Thanators!
1. Prologue

Hello guys, welcome to my first (and hopefully not last) fan fiction.

Just to let you know I am first time writer, and English is not my birth language so sorry for any grammar problems, if you find any, please tell me about them

Here goes disclaimer

"I, the author of this … this thing, own just my OC. Avatar, and everyone in it belong to James Cameron. (Thanks Mr. Cameron, you and Avatar are both awesome)

Read and review. (Tell me how to improve my writing skills and/or my story)

* * *

Jake was pleased with what he saw.

He saw how people from RDA were loaded into spaceship, and then they were going to leave Pandora FOREVER! That meant Jake and Na'vi have won!

"Hey Jake!" Norm called, walking over to Jake.

"You might want to see this" he said handing over small computer screen filled with only two lines of text

"That's nice, what is it?" Jake asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"This is a list of personal, the ones who are not getting out of here" he said pointing at blinking text saying

**Evacuation in progress, RDA personal unaccounted for: **

**-No-one**

"I thought that we are not a part of RDA anymore so I fired us. So don't expect any paycheck. But This also means that no one of these RDA bastards was left behind" said Norm with a smile on his face

"And that's the way I like it" said Jake looking from screen to now loaded spaceship which was now taking off.

Now that they were gone, Jake finally felt happy and free. The RDA will not try to mine unobtanium any more, no more killing of The People, but most of all. No more RDA

When the spaceship was almost out of sight, it was time to celebrate! And then begin with preparation for the ritual which will allow Jake and others who were helping Na'vi to become the real part of The People, the mind transfer. There were only few who could not undergo it, Norm Spellman was one of them, his avatar got shot and was now regenerating in Amino-tank, or Max Patel who did not have one.

When Jake got to the mind transfer ritual, his last thoughts in his human body were about RDA, and how he will never see them again. "_No one got left behind_" He thought, and then his mind was transferred to his Avatar and his human body, which was now nothing more than mindless corpse, has died when Ney'tiri removed his exopack. There was a brief moment of silence and then. Jakesully was "born"

He did not know how truthful his "last" thoughts were.

Because at that exact moment his mind was transferred, that computer he held with unaccounted personal has actualized. Because the ship which was carrying exiled RDA people was now out of signal.

The computer screen has changed and now it said:

**Evacuation is complete. List of non-deceased personal left on Pandora:**

**PFC Rick No-one**

**Current assignment: Reconnaissance of Fallen Hometree**

**Last known location: Near Fallen Hometree**.

Then a message saying that battery is critically low appeared and screen went off


	2. Chapter 1 No one really got left behind

Hello again guys, it's me again. And I have brought you this thing I kept calling story.

This is the first, boring chapter. There will be more boring chapters later, but I will use this one to introduce main characters of my story. So please read and review. If you have got any ideas how to improve my writing, please let me know.

(And thank you T.E.D.S for a constructive review and letting me know about those commas i kept forgetting. Hopefuly i catched them all )

Also: thoughts are written in italic, text on computer screen will be bold, and na'vi speaking will be in bold italic.

And if i screw facts one way or another, consider it being AU.

* * *

Chapter one: No-one really got left behind

"_Why do I have to go out and do some idiotic "Reconnaissance", which consist of going out with outdated AMP suit, getting deployed in middle of nowhere, hauling my ass over to some place, where I will stand like a moron for half a day watching something or someone. While trying to be sneaky with this MK-4 Almost Moving Piece-of-crap!_"

Rick was frustrated, not because he has been told to get to "big fallen tree", and watch for Na'vi and report any activity in area. But because he's got lost on the way there! And it was definitely not his fault. He got issued MK-4 AMP suit which was outdated. It was not using standard power supply which was a 6849-RLF gas turbine, but it was using old 6450 version, which was discontinued because it was loud and unreliable engine. But most of all, LOUD!

You could sneak up to two chatting soldiers with MK-6 with luck, but with MK- 4, the half of the base knew the exact moment when you started your AMP, and to use it for reconnaissance, that was just insulting.

And Rick knew this was no "Search and report" mission, it was just another insult to him and his name.

"Note to self: do not get reborn with surname "No-one" it would suck" Rick muttered, remembering those idiots at base. For example: a month ago he was left in the forest after babysitting one scientist in his avatar. Rick with three other marines (Who outranked him) was to secure the landing zone for Samson to pick up Scientist's Blue ass. He was ordered to "Check out that noise" which was coming from "over there." Then after checking that, he went back to realize that landing zone was deserted, and soldiers with scientist were nowhere to be found.

"No-one got left behind" they said. They left him there for three hours before coming back.

"DAMN YOU!" He yelled at the machine as its engine died yet again. This thing was like old cars back in 20 century. They kept dying on you when it was either too cold or too hot outside, but this thing kept dying on you even without that temperature factor.

"Come on, start!... Please." he yelled at the machine as he pushed ignition button yet again. As he pushed it, it made sound which can be compared to asthmatic dinosaur trying to laugh.

He successfully started after seven attempts, twelve minutes and after scaring local wildlife yet again. After he started, controls went from red to green and he was ready to go.

"Whoa! Thank you, I was about to get out and push!"

Rick was about to get moving again, when he noticed something. Although his Radar, GPS and Infra were busted by Pandora's "Anti-technology field" as he called it. He could finally see his objective. He could see fallen Hometree. It was gigantic Tree which has been destroyed by Col. Miles Quaritch's little "Na'vi Eviction" four days ago. It was humongous. And it was right in the valley down below Rick.

"_Great! I'm finally here!_" he thought, still looking at the fallen giant. Although it has been destroyed four days ago, the fires were all out and all that remained was big smoking husk. Rick was supposed to check out if anything else is happening there, and he was running two days late because of his little "detour".

As he looked around he found that there was a way wide enough for AMP suit from where he stood to where the tree was lying

"Whoa it's my lucky day!" he said looking at reflection of him in the back mirror. He talked to himself regularly, it was indeed a lucky day, his provisions were running low, and it has been four days. He will have to get to that tree, call back and tell those morons at hell's gate that "I am at designated position, everything is clear, requesting supplies or (preferably) withdrawal" and then get supplies for extended stay, or get out of there.

He wasn't fond of RDA. But they paid well and that was all that mattered.

But first, he needs to get down into valley and check around for anything.

So he started moving. But as he walked, he got a bad feeling about going there.

And then he stopped.

"_What if there are some na'vi survivors left_?" he thought, although he was armed with standard issue his AMP's motor was dying if he made something "stressful" with his AMP.

Stressful is a word used by technicians when they want to tell you that you got issued a piece of crap which will die on you every time you need it to work.

And Rick was not fond of the idea of asking na'vi warrior, who came here to kill him, if he could be so kind to help him start his AMP again.

But orders were orders, and so Rick reluctantly started walking again toward the Hometree.

* * *

Same Time, Different Place

* * *

Jake, who was now officially olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya tribe, was now thinking about Na'vi. Sure, they have won over the RDA, but now they were homeless. Jake already sent out some scouts on Ikrans to find a new suitable place to live. But that was just an hour ago.

„I_** know what you are thinking**_!" a voice came in, interrupting Jake's thoughts. That voice belonged to his mate, Ney'tiri

"_**But don't worry, we will find a place to live**_" she reassured him with a smile.

"I know…its ju" he started but suddenly paused when Ney'tiri gave him a hard look

"_**Sorry, I know I'm supposed to speak na'vi when I'm olo'eyktan and all.**_" Jake apologized.

He was used to scolding by Ney'tiri about the language he uses. Sure he was Toruk Makto now, but it gave people a bad impression when he accidentally used English while speaking to them, it was a language of the RDA, of the enemies. So he, as a clan leader had to use Na'vi language at all times now (he spoke English only when speaking to Norm or Max.)

"_**I just hope that Scouts will find some place for us to live.**_" He said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"_**You worry too much Jake, Eywa will help us to find a new home**_" Ney'tiri said cheerfully

And Jake smiled. Then he looked around the sacred tree which was their impromptu home. There was about one hundred na'vi left from Omaticaya clan. The Rest was killed in the Great Battle, but the mourning time has passed and they moved on with their lives. And that gave Jake a hope that everything will be alright in the end.

"_**olo'eyktan!**_" Some na'vi called running right to the Jake. Jake recognized him as one of the scouts he sent out. That man looked really uneasy.

"_**What's the matter? Did you find new home for us?**_" Jake asked nervously

"_**We did find a tree big enough for us, but there is something else.**_" said Tsanten whose name Jake suddenly remembered

"_**What is it?**_" Ney'tiri asked, joining into the conversation

"_**On our way back, we went above the fallen Kelutrel and we heard some strange noise.**_" Tsanten explained

"_**It was an eye-M-pai**_ _**as tawtutte call it" **_Tsanten kept on going while Jake's eyes widened with horror, "_That's impossible! Everyone was shipped out, and neither Norm nor Max can pilot an AMP!_" he thought

"_**So I went ahead while Zirina stayed to watch over it**_" he finished. Ney'tiri was shocked as Jake was "_**but bad tawtutte left! Even you said that**_" she said, looking at the Jake

"_**And I even checked if everyone left!**_" he said in his defense and then let out a loud whistle.

A signal for his ikran to land, he let the toruk fly away after the great battle because he thought that he wouldn't be needed anymore.

"_**Let's see who it is, and then decide what to do with him**_" Jake said while climbing up his ikran and then took off with Tsanten and Ney'tiri with each on their own ikrans.

* * *

Back at Fallen Hometree

* * *

Rick was at the roots of the Fallen Hometree.

"_Those enormous ash covered roots are really depressing_." Rick thought, while looking at charred remains of the tree.

"well time to get back to work" he said aloud and steered his AMP away from the view, he was about to start patrolling for awhile but Motion scanner suddenly came to life with a beeping sound. This by the way almost gave a heart attack to Rick.

"Jesus H. Christ!" he jumped and the AMP copied his movement, so it took a step back and threw arms into the air, just like its pilot. The motion scanner died after a few seconds, once again disrupted by the Pandora's magnetic interference.

While Rick was trying to calm down he saw a movement in the nearby trees, so he pulled his GAU-90 from his back and aimed at the trees, which grown there. It seemed like the fire from the Hometree did not spread too far. So those trees were still green and it was hard to see if there was anything or anyone hidden among them.

"_It must be some of those blues._" He thought. Most animals will not come too close to this recently scorched earth. So he walked toward the place, gun still in his hands.

When he got there, there was nobody. After seeing this, Rick got more nervous. There WAS someone, and he or she is watching him right now! So he turned on the loudspeaker on his AMP

"I know you're here." He said with his voice amplified trough the loudspeaker. He was still watching his surroundings, trying to find that na'vi.

After few seconds he was about to turn around and continue with his patrol. But then something landed on his roof! He looked up to see a na'vi female with bow aiming at him trough the window. He did not waste another second and Jumped toward nearest tree, while na'vi released the arrow. It did not shatter the glass but still got halfway trough! And soft hissing noise came from the crack. He was venting atmosphere! Na'vi which jumped off right before the AMP crashed into nearby tree.

"_**Terkup Vrrtep**_" female hissed, while Rick's AMP stabilized after close encounter with a tree.

Rick immediately lowered Blast shield for his roof. While it resealed the hole in the roof, it was not transparent. So he couldn't lower all of them. His sensors were not working so the idea of fighting with na'vi in old crappy AMP while blindfolded was definitely out of the way.

She was readying another arrow. So he tried to ram her with his shoulder. She dived away from his shoulder and released another arrow which got stuck in AMP's Left shoulder.

Rick was fighting with two enemies at time. First one was that female, and second one was his own AMP which started to make some rather disturbing noises.

"_Don't you dare? You cannot die on me now!_" He thought while steering his AMP to face the na'vi attacker. But when he turned, his front window got hit with yet another arrow. Luckily this time it got only cracked and arrow bounced off. But that provided an opening which allowed him to shoot his own weapon, he squeezed imaginary trigger and his AMP fired with a loud *Ka-Blam* sound

He hit the na'vi right into the chest. This sent her flying right into nearby bushes. Blue liquid splattered all over her body, her face was partly covered with it too. When she landed in the bushes there was a coughing sound. Rick started walking toward the bush, ready to end the attacker's suffering. He was not that kind of man, who will watch his enemy die in such a painful way. But as he came closer, he didn't believe his eyes! That na'vi slowly stood up, coughing but wiping that blue fluid, which Rick thought was blood from her face, and giving Rick a confused look.

"_What the hell are these people ma…_" he thought but as she kept looking at him with disbelief in her eye, while trying to get that thing out of her mouth and other eye. He saw that there was no wound on her chest.

"…_You got to be kidding me!_" he thought, while examining his weapon, then horror washed over him when he realized something. He then aimed it on the ground right below him and shot. With another *Ka-Blam* sound, Yellow splatter appeared on the ground confirming his suspicion

"_Oh my GOD! Why am I packing training ammo?! What were those guys at base thinking! And why the hell they gave me Paintball ammo instead of live ones! What the hell is wrong with those people!_" his mind yelled, while he looked at the yellow splatter.

That Na'vi which got most of that blue stuff out of her face started checking the damage that strange ammo made. Sure she was knocked out of her feet by that impact but she should be dead by now, but there was almost nothing that would indicate a bullet wound.

Rick was not sure what to do now, even if he shot her again. What will be the point? If he did that his death will be only more colorful. He was not good melee fighter with his AMP and he was unarmed, Combat knife was not part of MK-4 AMP.

"_Well, I guess my day can not get any worse_" he said to himself and was about to prepare for a melee combat. But then his AMP switched off. After that last sucker-punch from the god, Rick just face palmed.


	3. Chapter 2 No one gets into trouble

Here is another chapter, I think I'm getting into this. Once again, if you find something that is not grammatically or stylistically right, tell me.

(Thanks for reviews all of you)

Enjoy another chapter.

* * *

Chapter two: No one gets into trouble

Zirina was a little shocked by being shot and surviving with just blue splatter all over her.

In fact "being little shocked" was an understatement. That sky man in demon skin could have killed her when he had a chance. Instead he shot her with paint! And now he stopped moving altogether. What in the name of Eywa was going on?

Rick just kept face palming. There was nothing else he could do. Sure that na'vi stopped attacking him, but if he tried to start this thing, all hell could broke loose again.

"_Why does god punish me so?_" he thought again. But he could not wallow in self pity forever, so he lifted his head trying to figure out what to do next. He had three options.

Plan A: he could go out with an exopack and try to negotiate with that na'vi, which is three meters tall while Rick has got only 186 centimeters. And who by the way attacked him.

"_Okay maybe when I'll become tired of living_" he thought.

Plan B : This one consisted of asking her to help him start this piece of crappy machinery so he could carry on with the fight they've had .

"_Yeah, that and I can ask her if she can get me a hamburger while she is at it._"

Then there was plan C: And that consisted of trying to start AMP and "Tactically withdrawing" from this area, or fighting to death with that na'vi.

"_Okay, lets try plan A_" He thought with resigning look on his face.

He thought about opening the canopy, but then he remembered, that he should wear the Exopack while being outside. He knew that not doing so could have some consequences, like looking stupid for doing so. Being thrown to brig for "self-damaging behavior" and of course there was suffocation and painful death.

He reached his exopack, which was usually situated right under roof window, but now it was impaled on that huge arrow which penetrated aforementioned window.

"_Ok so the exopack is now officially out of commission_" he thought, resigning on his life yet again. "_Exopack is dead. And I am officially dependant on this AMP's Air filtration._" He thought yet again.

So that meant that he must start this thing no matter what and return to Hell's gate ASAP or die suffocating when this thing's filters decide to stop working.

"_Well, I certainly hope that she won't kill me when I try starting this thing._" He thought while looking at her. She was pretty…blue, yeah that described her pretty well. Not only that her skin was blue, but that paintball splatter made her seem more bluish.

"_Ok, seriously, stop ogling your executioner and start this thing!_" he yelled at himself and pushed the button labeled as "ignition"

While that man in his demon suit just kept his face in his palm. Zirina almost got rid of that stuff which covered her face. When she finally got rid of it all, that human was already touching something in his demon skin but his eyes were glued on her. She did not have time to wonder about that, because there was a loud noise coming from his demon skin that startled her. It was like death rattle of thanator. She instinctively snatched her bow from the ground and aimed yet another arrow at that thing, after doing so that rattling sound which was tearing her head apart stopped. Only to start anew after two seconds.

* * *

Above the fallen Hometree

* * *

"_**Do you hear that olo'eyktan? That is the sound made by that demon skinned tawtutte.**_" Tsanten said and Jake, which looked quite distressed. They were nearing fallen hometree when they've heard that sound.

Ney'tiri was also worried. The thought that some part of RDA stayed behind was not pleasant.

"_**That sounded differently from usual AMPs**_" Jake said and then added

"_**We must hurry!**_" and they started their descent, readying their weaponry.

* * *

Back at the Ground

* * *

Down at the ground, there was a very volatile situation. Rick trying to start, and Zirina watching that demon growling.

That noise which that AMP made was annoying for Rick, but for Zirina's heightened senses it was like nails on the fingerboard.

"_**Stop it!**_" she yelled at Demon skinned human. Who has looked up from his controls and watched her trying to figure out what she said.

"_**Ftang**_" was all he heard from that na'vi woman. He did not study that complicated language of theirs, and so he didn't have a clue about what she said to him. So he improvised

"Nope, my name is Rick. And I do not know where bathroom is" he said, and after saying it he hoped that she didn't understand him either.

Luck was on his side this time, because she looked at him confused, trying to figure out what did he just said.

Then more luck came his way when he finally started that damned machine.

"Hooray!" he cheered, as his AMP stood up. Rick was proud of himself that he managed to start his AMP without that na'vi attacking him. He might get away from this alive after all! And that was all that mattered. But getting out of there alive depended on how good his diplomacy skills were.

"_Ok, say something._" He ordered himself, while looking at the tip of arrow pointed at him.

"Uhm, I should be going" he said, his voice once more amplified. Then he turned around and started walking away from that na'vi, which got a blank look on her face right now.

A few minutes ago, there was a fight to the death, she shot him quite a few times, then he shot her with paint, stopped, and now he is walking away? "_What in Eywa's name is going on?_ "She thought, everything went crazy after that shot.

"_Now that was CLOSE!_" he thought after taking four steps away from her. He still watched her through back mirror. She was confused, and he did not need to take lessons in Na'vi emotions to see that.

"_Good_ _that means I have time to get out of here, before she tries to kill me again._ "He thought but then he heard screeching sound above him and before he could look up. Familiar loud thump indicated that his roof was once again occupied by na'vi.

"Oh come on! Get off my roof!" he half groaned, half yelled, but then he noticed that na'vi he fought earlier was standing behind him and pointing arrow at him once again.

"_Yeah, back at square one… wait. That means there is someone else on my roof?!_" He thought and looked up only to see half of the arrow which penetrated his roof before, and then remembering he lowered the blast shield.

Then he noticed someone standing in front of his AMP. Another two of those na'vi with bows. But this time it was a strange male and a female with lot of accessories on her, both of them were aiming at Rick's AMP with their bows.

"Once again, I am screwed" he said. Trying to figure out, how will he outrun those four fully armed na'vi in this Tin Can? All he has got is one GAU-90 paintball gun, and then infinite amount of bad luck.

* * *

Jake's viewpoint

* * *

After Jake flew low enough to jump off his ikran he did so. That made him land in front of that mysterious AMP. Ney'tiri after same maneuver ended next to him. Both immediately preparing their weapons and aiming at AMP which already took quite a beating. Tsanten jumped on its roof to aim at the pilot through roof window only to see cracked half of arrow and plated window. But even after that he holds his position, maybe convinced that his arrow would penetrate that plating.

Jake then looked at pilot to see if he would recognize him. He saw a pilot in his thirties, wearing standard AMP pilot's uniform with huge RDA logo on it.

That was all he needed to know, this man was still with RDA. He was not a deserter, but what is he doing here? He was not in RDA logs. So who the hell was he?

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" Jake asked, or rather tried to interrogate pilot.

After he spoke, he could clearly see that this pilot was surprised by his ability to speak English.

"Me? No one!" he replied, although he was surrounded. He did not have his weapon holstered, and so his GAU-90 was still pointing in Jake's general direction.

"Ah, a wise guy" Jake said, almost amused by this pilots guts. He was outnumbered one to four and was at the disadvantage with clearly no possibility of getting out of there alive if they started fighting.

"Tell me who are you and what are you doing here or we will kill you" Jake continued

"But I already told you!" Pilot replied,

"Do you have a death wish?" Ney'tiri asked, with her cold eyes locked with pilot's.

"Do I look like that? He asked me a question and I truthfully answered it!" he said, and his voice sounded sincere.

"So you're nobody…" Jake started with amusement "and why are you here?"

"That's wrong, I am No one! And I am here because HQ sent me here." Rick said.

Jake did not know what the difference between being nobody and no one was. In fact the only person who knew it was No one.

"Ok answers given, I am out of here!" Pilot suddenly yelled and his front blast shield lowered and three loud *Ka-Blam* could be heard, and Jake suddenly lost sight of that AMP.

* * *

Rick's Viewpoint

* * *

"_I need to get out of here!_" he thought after those English speaking na'vi asked him all of these questions.

Suddenly he's got an idea. It was a crazy one, but it could save his life. So he lowered his frontal blast shield to cover himself from those arrows and shot his gun. Which was pointed in front of those na'vi before he lowered his shield. After the gunshot was heard, he steered his AMP to the left and started running. Few dull sounds could be heard from above him, first was an arrow bouncing off harmlessly and second one was probably the fourth na'vi which fell on his ass and held for his life as the AMP started running. Well running is a strong word; it was barely twenty kilometers per hour.

"Whoa, I might even survive this!" he cheered in his completely dark cockpit, of course he left loudspeaker on so everybody heard it.

After few seconds, he thought that maybe lifting his frontal blast shield could help him navigate, as he was now running blindly, but he had a visual map of this place in his mind so he often changed his course to not hit things he thought that were there.

After lifting his frontal blast shield, he could see three things. First one was na'vi female who stood there with her jaw dropped as she looked at him, now with pure disbelief. And the second thing was that he must have run in circles, because he could see his footsteps all over the place, and the third thing was that those two English speaking na'vi were not only blue, but yellow , pink and of course red as well. And that female was angry while trying to get that stuff out of her face, and that male did not know whenever to laugh, or to be angry.

He did not hit them directly; he just managed to shoot a few meters in front of them, thus only spraying both of them with paint.

"Okay screw this!" Rick yelled frustrated, throwing his weapon at the ground. This was probably not the best idea, as it was attached by ammo belt to AMP and thus making weapon spin violently as she fell and then discharging as it hit the ground. *Ka-blam* could be heard once again as weapon discharged red bullet which hit AMP's left foot.

If it were fired from further away, AMP would've just stumbled and then automatic stabilization system would compensate, but fired from this close and at this angle. Hitting it right between the legs, it sent it falling right at its back.

Now Jake was laughing his ass off, and ney'tiri's angry frown evaporated and it was replaced by smile as she watched with one eye (and other one filled with paint) scene right in front of her, but then joined Jake with his laughter as she heard pilot yelling "Worst escape plan ever!"


	4. Chapter 3 No one gets another chance

Hello again, here comes another chapter.

* * *

Chapter three : No one gets another chance

"Why does this always happen to me?" Rick groaned as his AMP was lying on its back.

This has to be his worst day ever. First he cannot find this goddamn place, then he cannot goddamn fight of one na'vi and then three more of them appeared. And then this thing happened. He tried to stand, but then he encountered two problems, every AMP suit have something called "turtle problem". This meant that it is insanely hard to get up from lying position without anyone helping you. And then there was problem which consisted of four ultra pissed off na'vi from which he tried to escape.

But then he heard laughter coming from outside, "_okay scratch that, two of them are laughing. So there are only two of those pissed._" He thought. But then completely unfamiliar face appeared in front of his window. It belonged to Na'vi which no longer occupied his roof, but instead of that it occupied his front window. And it looked at him quizzically.

"Yeah, go on and laugh your blue ass off" he said annoyed at that na'vi, which started laughing after he finished that sentence. After that na'vi left the view, Rick tried to get up, this although being extremely funny as the AMP waved its arms around trying to roll to it's side .Only resulted in more laughter from na'vi and more of that AMP-shut-down problem. After it switched off and AMP stopped moving, those two English talking na'vi came over and looked at pilot through the front window.

"That was some sweet maneuvering" Male said mockingly.

"Rub it in, wont you" Rick replied, now he was completely at their mercy.

"Seriously man, who and why are you out here with this old AMP and with training ammo?"

Jake asked, mocking smile still on his face.

"Here we go again. I am Private first class, Rick No one. And I am here because RDA sent me here few days ago, I just arrived and was about to report to them when I got attacked." Rick said to that male, who immediately started laughing again, this time even harder

"What's so funny?" Rick asked, instantly regretting he asked.

"You really are no one "Male said laughing, but then continued " And you got left behind!" he continued laughing, this time so hard that he removed himself from the view, maybe trying to walk that laughter off?

"_Great, he is going to make fun of me before he kills me_" he thought, but if there was any chance that he might survive this. He was willing to play along

"I get this joke far too often." Rick said slightly annoyed.

"Jake means that you were left here by RDA" That strange female explained.

"Yeah and then you're going to tell me that they packed up and left without me" Rick said but then he heard more of that crazy laughter he heard from Jake. "_Jake is pretty weird name for na'vi…_" Rick thought but his thinking got interrupted by Jake appearing once again in his view

"That's exactly how it happened" he said, tears forming in his eyes after laughing so hard.

"Look, I know that you are probably enjoying this, but could you kill me without all that "You're all alone!" stuff you're throwing at me now?" Rick spoke his mind "Why are you even bothering with that crap? I mean, you're going to kill me aren't you?" he asked.

Jake looked at Ney'tiri

"Oh you're in a hurry to die then?" Jake asked mockingly once again.

"You know, I don't feel like dying. But if I can choose my death, I would rather die swiftly instead of being told that I am all alone here and that everybody left and that nobody really loved me anyway and all those lies, I mean why would they even leave? There is too much unobtainum to be leaved." Rick explained

"You don't believe me then?" Jake asked, rising his eyebrow and then getting an idea, "Then I'll have to show you" he finished. Ney'tiri then looked at Jake quite surprised.

"_**Jake what are you doing?**_" she asked him.

"_**Look at him, he is harmless and he didn't know that RDA left. And he seems like a good guy to me**_" Jake answered.

"Can I get a translation please?" Rick asked.

"Nope" Jake answered and then continued

"_**We might find use for him. I mean just look at him, he just got stuck here without even realizing it yet.**_" Jake continued explaining things to Ney'tiri

"_**We'll see,**_" Ney'tiri answered.

"So" Jake started once again in English

"So?" Rick asked, half annoyed half curious.

"We will show you the truth, get out and come with us. We'll give you a ride back to Hell's gate." Jake said with mischievous smile on his face.

"Well I would accept this offer, but there is something." Rick started. Once again getting that confused look out of those two na'vi.

"What?" Jake asked

"First of all, my mom always told me not to go anywhere with strangers." He said with straight face, and Jake smirked "And the second less important one. I cannot wear my exopack because it is all pointy now" and he pointed at arrow impaled exopack above him.

And then Jake's smirk has all but evaporated. This problem was making things more complicated. "But if you can help me to get me on my feet, I can try to start this thing again and walk back to Base "he said "_where I will prove you wrong_"

"I don't know, if we help you on your feet. You could get us even dirtier than before" Jake said pointing at his colorful body and at his colorful companion.

Rick just rolled his eyes. "Just kidding" Jake said after awhile and called Zirina who was trying to get all that sticky paint off her and Tsanten who was happily helping her.

With four of them, they should be able to lift this AMP from its current position described as "lying moron" to position called "standing moron".

"_**We will lift this AMP and then follow it**_" he told them his plan. Zirina thought about protesting, but he was Olo'eyktan and this demon was definitely interesting one. But Tsanten protested "_**Why are we doing this? He is just another Tawtutte who wants to destroy our home!**_" and that make Jake frown "_**First, before I became one of The People, I was Tawtutte too. And he was left here by RDA, that means they either thought of him useless or dangerous for them**_" he explained. He didn't lie. He believed that they thought that he was either useless. Or they just completely forgot about him.

Tsanten was convinced and then they've tried to lift him. It was a hard work, but with combined strength they've lifted him enough for him to sway into standing position.

But that lasted only for a few seconds. Because it was not started it was pretty much just a dead weight. And that prevented from any stabilization and thus making it to fall right onto its nose

"OOOF!" Rick grunted in pain as he hit the ground once again.

"Screw it!" Rick yelled after a while, while Jake and his group just stared at once again lying AMP.

But then there was an ear devastating sound. Jake knew that sound. It was sound that old MK-3 and MK-4 AMP s made when starting. They've got a several nicknames for their loud starting noises, "Hurricane" being one of the best and "Mother-in-law" being the worst.

And then miracle has occurred, something less frequented than someone rising from grave.

This day will be forever marked in Rick's diary. And that miracle was

"Whoa? What the hell?" Rick yelled utterly confused about the miracle. Engine started after first push of "ignition" button.

"This never happened before" he said silently, watching in awe as his controls went from red to green and he lifted himself from the ground, then picking his weapon which was still attached to him and somehow survived the crushing force of falling AMP.

"So do you really plan to go with me to Hell's gate? You will probably get shot by auto-defense." Rick asked Jake with serious face on him.

Jake just smiled and whistled, calling ikrans down. They reluctantly landed, but were eager to get out of there because of that noisy AMP.

"There is no RDA in there to shoot at us, just two of our friends are there."

Jake insisted.

"So you guys are just going to tag along?" Rick asked, as if he was not so happy with that idea.

"Look man, I am Jake sully. The leader of Omaticaya and it is my duty to protect my people. Right now, you're the last RDA soldier in here. The only one who can pilot AMPs left on Hell's gate. And we were just about to move to our new home. If getting you on our side means taking you to Hell's gate, thus preventing you from shooting us with paintball gun is all it takes. Then I'm game" Jake explained.

Rick didn't know what to say. This na'vi was delusional leader of local clan. And he was convinced that there is no RDA. And that Rick could be house-mover. This thing got more bizarre every second.

"…Lets go" Rick said and started walking.

"Good idea, but hell's gate is that way though" Jake said with smile on his face.

"… Whatever" Rick replied annoyed and changed his course.

"go ahead, I will be right behind you" Jake said and Rick nodded and went on ahead.

"_I needed to check on Max and Norm anyway, why not take him along_" Jake thought and then turned to Ney'tiri

"_**You'll return to Sacred tree with Tsanten and Zirina and tell others to prepare for move to our new home**_" he told her and then touched her forehead with his, this being na'vi version of kissing. Then he went to his ikran and bonded with him, just to tell him to follow Ney'tiri. After that he ran after Rick who didn't get so far.

Ney'tiri did as she was told and went back with Tsanten and Zirina.

* * *

Ok I agree this chapter was less funny and shorter than I usually do. But I needed to separate Ney'tiri and Jake, so those two can get some private time… ok that sounded awful.

Well you'll see what happens next in another chapter! :-)


	5. Chapter 4 No one meets Jake's old friend

Here comes another chapter, but first funny facts about this story.

(Fact 1: although i thought that no one would like this story (pun intended), it got over 500 views in three days, and for that i am grateful. Thanks)  
(Fact 2: There is a mystery about words in each chapter. There are still less and less words every chapter but writing time keep increasing. I need to do something with that!)  
ok thats it

Here comes another chapter

* * *

Chapter four: No one meets Jake's old friend

Jake and Rick were traveling mostly in silence, if you didn't count that noise AMP kept doing. After one hour of traveling in silence, and mostly in right direction, Jake suddenly broke the silence with a question.

"How come I never saw you back at the base?"

"Don't know, maybe because you're Na'vi. Na'vi are not allowed there, thus making it impossible for you to see me there."Rick replied, still oblivious that Jake was not born as na'vi, well practically he was "Re-born" as na'vi but let's try to not get into that.

Jake then stepped in front of Rick's AMP forcing him to stop and then showed him his hand.

"What?" Rick asked. "Count the fingers." Jake ordered. "You have five of them, what's wrong with that?" Rick asked, once again questioning Jake's sanity.

"Na'vi got only four fingers, dummy." Jake explained.

"That means you're horrible mutant! Was your mother na'vi and your father human?" Rick said figuring it out.

"wha?! No you moron! I am AVATAR!" Jake yelled frustrated by Rick's ignorance

"Oh, that changes everything. RDA will not fire on one of their own… most of the time" Rick said, remembering that incident with clumsy technician and auto-defense turret. But that was an exception.

"There will be no RDA, there will be two guys: Max Patel and Norm Spellman which still live there." Jake explained, but Rick still didn't believe him.

After this short talk there was another episode of silence.

Jake eventually got bored and instead of walking next to AMP, he sat on the roof.

It was possible for 2 humans to sit on MK-4's roof because MK-4 was boxier than his successor MK-6 which got cockpit made of one piece of plexiglass instead of 2 sections. So Jake was sitting there, watching if there was anything behind them.

This, while being good idea, was extremely annoying for Rick, as he got to deal with Jake's tail, which was now swinging in front of the front window. So he decided to take actions against it.

"I've got movement!" he suddenly yelled and saw nervous twitch in Jake's tail as it then removed itself from view. "What? Where? " Jake asked now standing on the roof, thinking that it must be thanator or something that didn't get scared of by AMP's noise.

"It suddenly disappeared. But it was blue and snakelike!" Rick exclaimed trying not to laugh.

"What? I never saw anything like what you describe before." Jake said getting on all four and looking at Rick through front window.

"It was really strange! It was right in front of the glass! And it twitched like a snake!" Rick said while trying to keep the straight face. "Keep your eyes peeled! If it comes back!" he then said and Jake nodded, and then he sat backward once again watching AMP's back. And thus once again Jake's tail was all over the window.

"There it is again!" Rick yelled making Jake turn his head, trying to see what Rick saw, after he saw his own tail twitching on the front window, he then rolled his eyes and asked Rick if "this is amusing to you?"

"I have a better question. Imagine yourself walking through forest full of anything that can kill you if you don't notice it fast enough. And then imagine that I'm na'vi and I'm swinging my tail all over your view" Rick asked in return

"Point taken, I'm sorry." Jake said, not really apologizing but trying to cut that conversation short and sat back to his usual position once again.

"Hey Jake, I spy with my little eye, something that belongs to you, it's blue and it's all over the front window again" Rick said in annoyance and Jake once again removed his tail from the window.

There was twenty minutes of silent walking toward Hell's gate before Rick broke it with

"How does it feel to have a tail?" he asked.

"Huh?" Jake didn't see it coming

"I mean, you're Avatar, you are human, but now you have a tail. How does it feel?" Rick asked pointing with his AMP's hand to Jake's tail which was now all over his view again

"Firstly, I was human. And it feel's like it's thinking on it's own." Jake explained

"What do you mean? Was a human?" Rick didn't know what to think; first he told him he is Avatar: human controlled na'vi. And now he talk's about his human body in past tense.

"I've got my mind transferred from my Human body to this permanently."

"Is that even possible?" Rick asked

"Evidently, it is" Jake answered.

"So you've got your brain transplanted or how did it go?"

"I went through Mind transfer ritual, I've gone through eye of Eywa and I was in this body"

"Whoa, I guess I need to see it to believe it" Rick said, trying to figure out how that ritual could even work.

"You might see it pretty soon, there is one scheduled." Jake then said

Rick didn't bother to ask who will it be, he just wanted to see how it will go.

They've decided to keep walking even when it meant walking in the night. They were not tired as Jake sat mostly on AMP, and Rick has been "auto-walking" since the "First tail contact" as Rick decided to call it, there were four more "contacts" and Jake was getting a little cranky after all Rick's jokes about it.

By now Jake was thinking if he did the right thing

"_Well, he is harmless but he is annoying as hell!_" he thought. But then, once again Rick broke the silence in which they've walked and stopped AMP. Jake still watching Rick's back didn't even bothered to look forward as he knew what was about to happen.

"Uh Jake, I think I see something." Rick said with nervous tone.

"Yeah, that would be my tail" Jake said annoyed

"It's too intimidating to be your tail" Rick said, with fear in his voice

"Yeah, it's a dark blue tail which you find intimidating. You've already said that hour ago" Jake said not even bothering to check where his tail was.

"Uh, DUCK DOWN!" Rick screamed and reached for his gun which was on his back.

Jake was fast enough to duck but he was not prepared for what was coming next.

"Thanator!" he yelled, and started firing at the beast, once again regretting that he had only paintball ammunition. Jake on the other hand had a bow with live ammunition. Or at least Rick hoped so; if Jake got paintball ammo for his bow then they are screwed!

Thanator was closing in on Rick who kept firing aiming at eyes. Hoping to slow or confuse the beast. It helped, thanator ran past AMP and was going away, or Rick thought so. But when he turned he saw that Jake was thanator's target.

Jake sent one arrow flying. Hitting thanator into one of his legs, thus making him even more pissed off and then chased Jake forcing him to take cover in some dense roots. Rick started running to hit Thanator with his gun. He succeeded in hitting thanator upside down with a gun. That obviously dazed creature a little, but it then it leaped on the AMP pushing it against the tree.

"Oh hell!" Rick screamed as he lowered his frontal blast shield only to see how it buckles under the strength of the thanator maws. As the blast shield deformed, it broke the glass completely.

Rick didn't waste another moment and tried to punch thanator. He was now blind, but still grateful that blast shield didn't bend too much to start venting atmosphere.

His punch hit the thanator and it screamed in pain as the fist impacted on its jaws. Rick then let his weapon fall and started swinging his fists blindly, thanks to force feedback he could "feel" every hit he did to Thanator, he was now hitting it with both fist. Thanator tried to hit AMP too but soon found himself in great pain as Jake got once again to his feet and shot an arrow hitting one of the thanator's soft spots, Once more enraged thanator bite hardly into AMP's Right hand tearing it off like it was made of paper. But then Jake left another Arrow fly killing the creature, which fell to its side and stopped moving. But AMP was not moving either.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!  
I've always wanted to do that to you guys (Don't kill me ^^)

Is Rick still alive? How many arrows does Jake really have? Will that poor thanator make it?

Do I really want to tell you?

You will see in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 5 Will No one survive?

Greetings readers, you've came here for a story.

(Thanks guys for the reviews. Now it's time for funny facts about this story

Fact 1: This story got over 1K views in 6 days. I thought that I would be reading this story alone. I therefore thank you for proving me wrong

Fact 2: I've started this story only to practice my English grammar and vocabulary

Fact 3: There is no fact three so I will stop delaying the chapter immediately!)

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter six: Will no one survive?

"Rick!" Jake yelled at the non moving AMP husk and started running towards it.

That AMP got its days numbered. But more important was status of the AMP pilot. As Jake stood in front of the AMP, now thinking how to help Rick, if he somehow got the shield opened, he could kill Rick with atmosphere. But Jake didn't know how serious Rick's wounds were.

"Hey Rick! Are you alright?" Jake asked and then he heard a raspy voice. "Jake –cough–, I think I'm not going –cough– to make it!" Rick said with raspy voice "You must continue our journey without me!" he then said. "If you die here, there will be no reason for me to go to hell's gate" Jake said, still worried about his friend.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Rick said without any problems and Jake immediately knew that Rick just pretended to have his last words

"You're sick son of a bad person you know!" Jake said with relief that his friend was not dying, yet.

"Yeah I know, but my arm hurts like hell, you killed that beast?" Rick asked

"He's with Eywa now, how about you? Can you stand?" Jake asked in return

"We'll see, well, you will see. The front window is all over me, so I can't see a damn thing." Rick then tried to examine himself but he was now in dark, cockpit illuminated only by control lights on his whole body, except for the right arm which was not illuminated at all. The lights on that one went out at the exact same moment that his arm started to hurt.

"I think I've somehow broke my arm." Rick said.

"Yeah, you won't need it though." Jake said examining the right AMP's hand which was still in thanator's mouth.

"What do you mean?" Rick asked

"Thanator ripped it off." Jake explained

"You're kidding right? That means my arm got broken by force feedback" Rick said, trying to start up AMP, without much success, it didn't even bother to do those annoying and strange sounds.

"Jake, I'll need your help" Rick said trying to start that thing again

"With what?" Jake asked eyeing the husk once again

"I need you to check if I've got a fuel leak somewhere." Rick asked and Jake examined the broken AMP, it was really in bad shape. There were wires and scraps of metal where the hand was before. But there was no sings of fuel leak anywhere. "No, I think that your fuel tank is still intact"

Rick tried to remember the emergency procedure when limbs got separated from the AMP, RDA got emergency procedure for everything. First thing was to check how extensive damage has been inflicted on the limb, then jettison the damaged section to prevent damaging AMP with short circuiting and stuff. Of course there are regulations about when one can detach damaged limb.

Rick tried to detach the limb but you cannot do anything if your amp is offline.

"Hey Jake, another task for you, get on the roof and check the remains of the right shoulder, there should be a small hatch. If it is not there, there should be same hatch on the other shoulder." Rick said to Jake, who then carefully climbed the husk and searched for the hatch which he found quickly and then removed it

"I'm in, what's next?" Jake said

"There should be a small screen with keyboard, is it intact?"

"Yes, mostly, the screen is cracked but it should be working"

"Start it" Rick ordered

"How?" Jake asked

"Push Control alt and delete buttons at once"

Rick searched for the buttons for awhile but found them, after he pushed them the computer started,

"It's on."

"Write Emergency"

And Jake did so, but after the emergency options showed up he was confronted with something he didn't expected. "Hey Rick, you should know that this computer's anti-virus database is outdated" Jake said after reading the error message "ignore that please." Rick asked trying to face palm with his broken hand only resulting in more pain.

"Close that window and select the "detach limb" option" Rick then said,

"What's the password?" Jake asked. "My-wage-sucks" Rick told him and Jake resisted the urge to laugh. As he inputted the password he saw the green silhouette of the AMP with options to "select limb"

"Hey Rick, I'm in but I don't know if I'm looking at the AMP from front or from the back."

"What?" Rick asked "I see green silhouette of the AMP, but I don't know if I'm looking at the back or the front of the AMP, so I'm not entirely sure which arm is left and which is right"

Rick thought about it, remembering that he fell asleep when they've covered this in their "AMP emergency situations 101"

"I dunno, this is up to you" Rick said, hoping that Jake would select the right limb"

"Ok, here we go" Jake said and then it was quiet.

After few seconds he heard a dull noise as the part of his AMP detached itself from the rest of the body. Rick felt better for a moment, but then he face palmed as his left arm's controls went from green to black

"Uh Rick." Jake started but then he heard Rick saying "I know, detach the other one."

After another moment he felt another noise but he kept face palming.

"Is that all?" Jake asked from the roof "Yes, now switch the emergency terminal off by pushing Control alt and delete buttons twice, then put on the hatch and pray that I start this thing"

Jake did as Rick ordered and soon Rick pushed the ignition button. It made some strange noises as it tried to start, but it didn't

"So I guess you're stuck here "Jake said rather disappointed that he have done this for nothing

"Nope, this thing is notoriously known for being …" he then kept swearing but most the swearing got lost in the noise of the AMP trying to start"… and I hate it when it tries to fuc…"and then yet another series of noises "… with me like … "this continued for seven minutes full of swearing and many attempts to start it. And then it suddenly started, "…And after that it finally starts." Rick finished the sentence as he tried to push himself off the tree which he was leaning on, only to find that he has no arms to do so.

"Jake? Can you give me a boost?

"Sure thing" Jake said while getting behind the AMP and pushing with all his strength, it worked. AMP stood once again proudly in the sun, even though it was without arms and there was no sun yet, so the bioluminescence have to do for now.

"Jake, do you still know how to get to the hell's gate "

"Of course, we just go that way for a few hours and we'll be there" Jake said pointing in the general direction of the Hell's gate

"Great, there is one problem. I can't see a thing, so I hereby declare you my Guide-dog… or cat, yeah you're my blue guide-cat" Rick said, and Jake laughed at the idea of the Guide-cat

So he climbed on the roof again and told Rick where to go, sometimes warning him that there is an obstacle ahead, and sometimes telling him that there is tree in front of him a few seconds too late.

Rick and Jake after a few hours got near the hell's gate.

"Hey Rick." Jake called "what?" Rick asked "RDA is still not here, and automatic defense guns are offline." Jake said "We're here?" Rick asked with mixed emotions, he didn't know if he should be happy that he got here alive, or if he should be nervous that Auto-defense turrets were offline. "You bet". Jake said trying to navigate Rick's AMP further into the complex. There was still no radio chatters whatsoever, so Rick knew that maybe Jake didn't lie to him.

But then after a few minutes of walking blindly where Jake told him to, he heard a voice talking in English through the intercom.

"Hi Jake, what are you doi…" Then the voice stopped and after a while it started again "What is it? It looks like the old MK-5 AMP model but much older! And it looks like it took quite a beating. Where did you find it?" The voice said.

Rick remained silent as he listened to the Jake's response "Hi Norm. I found this little nice thing in the middle of the forest, so I started walk-back sequence and went back with it to the base, oh and I fought thanator with it." Jake said, intentionally not saying that there is someone inside it.

"You shot it too eh; I can see the na'vi Arrow in its scapulae" Norm said pointing at the remnants of the arms

"You bet. I've got a good message for you but first I've got a present in this MK-4 "

"So it is MK-4? I thought that they were discontinued for having engine problems."

"_You thought right_" Rick thought but remained silent.

"But I somehow locked it, could you get over here and open it?" Jake said

"Sure just let me take my exopack and I'll be there in a jiffy" Norm replied through the intercom, watching Jake and the AMP from the operation centre.

"Oh yeah, don't take your exopack, just point me to the nearest dock where you can breath good old oxygen, I want to see your face as clearly as possible when you open it"

"… Okay" Norm said and showed Jake where he was supposed to lead his AMP

Jake then navigated Rick somewhere. Rick didn't see anything so he didn't know where he walked to.

Jake then whispered to Rick "stay silent" with a playful voice.

Rick did as he was told and after two stops and lot of hissing from the airlocks, he finally stopped.

"So, how will you open it?" Jake asked

"I'll probably use the emergency canopy ejection." Norm said looking at the damaged AMP

"But there is not enough space to do that" he finished

"I'll help you" Jake said and then yelled "Hey Mark four, open up!"

Rick knew that he should jump out of the AMP and yell "ta-dah!" but when he tried to open the blast shield it got stuck because it took quite a beating, so he opened the roof blast shield, examining the damaged roof window, then he got out of his controls, while trying to not move his broken hand too much. He then removed the broken arrow and used it on the window to smash it like he was using a hammer, then removing the bigger pieces of glass and after that climbing out of it

After he got halfway out he got blinded by the sudden light that filled his eyes, but instead of yelling "ouch my eyes" he yelled "Ta-dah!" with sarcastic smile on his face.

* * *

Will Norm get a heart attack? Can Rick get out of the AMP all by himself? Will Jake Laugh his ass off again? Do you even care?!

We will see tomorrow!


	7. Chapter 6 No one and Pirate's treasure

Here it is again

(One funny fact at the end of the story)

Here WE GO!

* * *

Chapter 6: No one and Pirate's treasure.

"… Who is it?" Norm asked after at least two minutes silently watching Rick as he got out of that goddamned AMP through roof.

"He is.." Jake started but Rick suddenly said "No one" and Jake smirked.

"No seriously, who are you man?" Norm asked still surprised that he and max weren't last human beings on Pandora.

"I am No one, and I've got left behind." Rick said with amused smile on his face

This was the first time he enjoyed saying that he is no one and that he got left behind.

"What?" Norm asked, looking at Jake which tried to hold laughter.

"Do you have personal log somewhere? You know that thing where everyone currently on the planet is listed in?" Rick asked.

"Y…yeah, I can access it from here" Norm said still confused.

It has been a few days since the RDA left, and he didn't need to see that log again.

So he took nearest screen and accessed the information, then gave it to Rick who already climbed down without moving his arm too much, after he took it he read it.

The text said

"**List of non-deceased personal left on Pandora**

**-No one"**

Then he handled the screen back to Norm,

"Are you some undercover RDA operative?" Norm asked.

"Look at it, there is my name right on the list!" Rick said, trying to remain calm. But Jake broke into laughter and that didn't help him

"It says that there is no one left." Norm said trying to figure it out

"Oh for the love of all that is Eywa" Jake said while laughing. Taking the screen from Norm and laughing even harder as he saw that No one really got left behind,

"gimme that!" Rick said snatching the screen, and then clicked his name. Thus showing his personal record, and then handled it over to Norm, whose face immediately turned pale.

Screen included Rick's face, His full name, age, sex, background, military history and more.

"Oh my god, it is my fault that you've got left…" Norm tried to finish, but Jake supplied with "behind" thus completing the quote, and then started laughing again.

"Oh sorry" Jake apologized. And then introduced each other

"Rick, this is Norm Spellman. He is anthropologist who taught me how to speak na'vi properly" Jake said, motioning toward Norm

"Hi?" Norm said, trying to figure out if Rick will kill him someday for getting him stuck here

"Norm, this is private first class: Rick No one. The man who fought thanator with this outdated MK-4 with only paintball ammo. But I helped. "Jake said and Rick proposed a left hand to Norm

"Sorry, broke my right hand in the thanator fight." He said, with a smile.

"We should look at it." Norm said, Rick then tried lifting his right hand and with a painful expression, it utterly failed

"How did it happen?" Norm asked, examining Shoulder first. " Thanator tore my AMP's arm" Rick said. "Oh then it must be dislocated shoulder" he then said and remembered the procedure for dislocated shoulder. Then bended the arm into necessary positions, Rick was not a huge fan of pain. But he managed until Norm popped the shoulder back on its place.

"There, that should do it. I'm surprised that you didn't dislocated your other arm, seeing the AMP completely armless." Norm then said and Rick smiled on the Jake which stopped laughing, and scratched his head. Saying "don't blame me; you didn't know which side it was either". After he finished the sentence a knowing smile appeared on the Norm's face.

"It was front view" he said. Surprising Both Rick and Jake. "How do you know?" They've asked simultaneously, then looking at each other and laughed "I like to learn about old things, and you two aren't the first ones who had this exact problem." He said and his eyes watched Armless MK-4, smile was forming on Norm's face.

"Hey Rick." Jake whispered, while Norm was turned and watched the AMP

"What?" Rick asked silently

"Let's get out of here, he remembered something and if we don't run, he will tell us what it was. And that will take at least five hours" Jake explained and they sneaked from garage to inside of the base, Rick grabbing one of the "emergency" exopacks placed on the walls.

"It happened at…" Norm started, but then turned around to find him being alone in the hangar

"Oh yeah, this is very funny." He then said and then went on with his own business.

While Rick walked proudly the Residential area's corridor, Jake had to watch for his head, because the ceiling was low.

They were walking towards the Labs but then Rick suddenly stopped in front of some doors.

Jake turned around to see why his companion stopped but then he hit his head because he was not paying attention.

"Ouch!" he said, and then returned to the Rick who watched the doors. He then pushed combination on the lock and the doors slid open.

"Whoa what a mess" Jake said while looking inside of the small room, which looked like somebody threw a grenade inside and locked the door.

There were empty cartons of cigarettes on the floor, some empty bottles and in the corner there was a pile of dirty clothes

"You lived here?" Jake asked, still looking into the room. But when he looked back at Rick, he saw sparks forming in his eyes.

Rick then ran right into the room, and dug into the pile of the old clothes, throwing them from one corner to another

"What are you doing?" Jake asked, questioning Rick's sanity

"Digging up Pirate's hidden treasure!" he said, as he reached the floor. Then he searched for something. After a few seconds there was clicking sound. And he opened the panel in the floor.

This caught Jake's attention as he entered, and barely fitted the room. Rick climbing down through the hole in the ground and disappearing for a moment

"What's down there?" Jake asked putting his head through the hole to see where Rick went.

"My secret stash" Rick said ducking and pulling something heavy from there

"Jake helped Rick up from there and then Rick lifted heavy wooden box from the hole.

"What is it?" Jake asked but as Rick put the heavy box on the floor, a distinguishable sound of glass hitting another glass could be heard

"Oh! Don't tell me!" Jake said with a forming smile on his face.

"Oh yes! its real pirate treasure!" Jake said opening the box and revealing at least dozen of bottles, filled with alcohol.

"This is my pirate treasure, this and twelve boxes hidden there as well." Rick said proudly.

Jake couldn't believe his eyes. Alcohol was luxury for the high ranking officers, and contraband for the rest of the base, and yet this Private had thirteen or more full boxes of alcohol.

"Yarr Mate, celebrate my homecoming with me!" Rick said imitating pirates.

"You have the booze; you're my captain Ahoy captain!" Jake said imitating pirate as well

While Jake was against heavy drinking, he didn't have a drop of alcohol at least half a year

"So what do you have?" Jake asked, sitting down in the room.

"Let's start with something weak." Rick said taking one bottle from the box, and taking two glasses from nearby sink.

"What is it?" Jake asked as Rick filled his glass

"It's a tea from my old friend Peter, Peter Axis was his name." Rick said filling his glass too

"When you said something weak, I thought that we would start with 20%, how much does this have?" Jake asked when he drank it all like it was juice. But then he started coughing.

"This thing is called Axis of evil; it is made of 7 percent of water, 10 percent of futile attempts to give it some kind of taste, and 83 percent of pure pain." He said while enjoying his "tea"

"Bloody hell!" Jake said coughing. Na'vi were more resilient to the alcohol but this was too much even for Jake. "This is the strongest stuff I've ever had" Jake said.

"Hey, we're just getting started, I've got even 95 percent" Rick said, while taking a different bottle in his hands offering it to Jake

Jake hesitated for a few seconds, but then he said

"Why not, we have only one life. Let's hit it!"

* * *

Same place, after hour

* * *

Norm was searching for Rick, he didn't have too much time to apologize for getting him stuck here, he should've known that. But how was he supposed to know that No one at the end of the list was another name!

After searching for them for twenty minutes, he finally heard familiar laughter.

It was Jake's laughter, so he followed it. But he was not prepared for what he saw

He saw two guys, one lying in the pile of dirty clothes, and the other one using bunk, both completely smashed and laughing to something. And after that he noticed half empty box full of bottles with alcohol.

"Whoa, where did you find it?" Norm asked,

"It's my Treash…trash..trashure!" Rick said, while waving his bottle in the air

"Normy, don't be like my mom and join us!" Jake said, with drunken smile on his face.

Norm hesitantly accepted the bottle Jake has offered him

"It's from his friend, Peter…Axis was his name right?" he asked Rick who nodded, but then he took another sip from his bottle, in the end he ended up with rum.

"What's in it?" Norm asked and Jake told him that it was tea

"Alright" Norm said and tasted it but then he started coughing like Jake an hour ago.

"tis calded Axish of ephil!" Rick mumbled, while almost spilling his rum all over him.

"Axis of evil" Jake translated "He already had half of the bottle of that and some sips of other stuff. So you're falling behind Normy." Jake said, pulling Norm closer to those two using only tail. "We're celebrating Rick's homecoming" Jake said and then drank the rest of his bottle. "About that" Norm started "I want to apologize for not checking if that no one at the end of the line was a name or not"

"You'e Foohgivn!" Rick said trying to stay awake "Now letsh celbre…celerba…letsh drink!" Rick said and then tossed clumsily bottle to the Norm who barely caught it. And then he joined drinking.

Jake told him everything they have been through together with Rick. The higher resilience has been useful as he was able to talk without many problems. Rick who listened to the story tried to protest sometimes, like when Jake started speaking about "Worst escape plan ever" but didn't find the words he was looking for. So the protests consisted of sounds, which Jake would happily reproduce, adding some of the more feral sounds that na'vi could use. And Norm just kept laughing after hearing it, then there was the story about blue snakelike creature and then the thanator, and then some more.

* * *

Same place, at the end of the day

* * *

Max was about to go to sleep when he heard snoring noise from nearby room. That ŕoom was unoccupied since RDA left and he never got a chance to see who lived there. But right now, there was Norm lying next to the bunk which Jake occupied, and then there was some guy Max never saw, passed out in the pile of dirty clothes

"_Partied too hard eh?_" Max said while looking around the room. Jake was too big for the bunk so he hold his legs with his arms, facing the wall. Norm lied next to the bunk and slept soundly on the floor, one hand under his head, and Jake's tail held under the second one.

It was adorable sight, Max went to his room to get camera, then returned to take a photo with them.

*Click*

And then the digital photo, with these three guys sleeping all over the place and with Max who was smiling like an idiot and held one thumb up in front of them, was born.

* * *

Did Rick really forgive Norm for leaving him behind? Will Jake have a hangover tomorrow?

Will Max show that photo to Ney'tiri someday?!

We will see in the next chapter!

(Funny fact 1: Peter Axis is rough translation of my friends name; he is the one who does proofreading of every chapter in this story)


	8. Chapter 7 No one's trial of courage

(Error no. 4: Text entry missing, contact your local administrator)

* * *

Chapter seven: No one's trial of courage

Norm was the first one to wake up. There were no clocks but bright morning light shined through the window. He wanted to get up but something held his arm. "_If they tied me to bed, I'll never drink with them again_" Norm thought but after he checked what was holding him, he smiled.

It was Jake's tail which was wrapped around his arm, and he held him tightly.

He tried to take his tail off, but it was stubborn as Jake himself. "_Figures_" Norm thought and then prodded Jake with free arm. Trying to wake him,

"_**Let me sleep for another five minutes Ney'tiri**_" Jake said in na'vi. And Norm tried not to laugh too loud. He didn't want to wake anyone, but if Jake won't let him get away, he has to do it. "Jake, it's me… Norm!" he said while shaking with him. Jake woke up after shaking, and then looked at the Norm "What is it?" Jake said and covered his face while he yawned.

"Just wanted to tell you how possessive you are" Norm said with amused smile

"What?" Jake said looking at Norm, who pointed at the arm with Jake's tail coiled around it

"Well, you're quite a whiner, now we're even" Jake said while releasing Norm from his tail-grip.

"Where's Rick?" he asked and then turned his head, immediately answering his own question.

"Oh, there he is" he said while looking at Rick who's lower part of the body was buried in the pile of dirty clothes, he was drooling, and held two empty bottles in his hands, using one as a pillow.

"Check him for life signs? " Jake asked looking at norm who smirked.

"He's really a booze hound" Norm said looking at Rick whose face twitched as Norm mentioned Booze.

"We should wake him up, he's coming with me." Jake said.

"Why?" Norm asked, then stood up and stretched.

"He's got nowhere else to go, sure he could stay here but you guys would be dead after three nights like this, and of course he promised me to help with moving."

"You found a place for all the na'vi?" Norm asked, smile appearing on his face once again.

"Yes, and I came here for you too." Jake said grinning

"Oh, don't tell me!" Norm's eyes sparkled,

"Yup, you are..." Jake started

"I'm going to get a mind transfer!" Norm exclaimed

"…going to help us move everything." Jake finished with his grin still on his face.

"Oh" Norm said disappointed

"After you get your mind transferred, so pack up your lunch and your avatar too." Jake said after a while

Norm cheered and jumped in excitement.

"If my headache won't kill you, I will do it instead!" Rick growled now fully awake.

"All seamen are assembled on the deck Capt'n" he said and then added loud "YARRR" to finish his best pirate's impression yet.

"You'll walk the plank if you don't stop yelling, and you too skipper!" Rick said while he unburied himself from the dirty clothes, and then tried to stand up, but after he tried to do so he sat back into aforementioned clothes

"And this is why are they here" he said, and then stood up once again.

"Okay. So what were you talking about?" he asked and Jake was first to answer "About your promise to help us move, and about Norm's Mind transfer."

"I'll be finally na'vi, one of The People." Norm cheered once again, and ran off to pack his things.

"That's cool" Rick said while he took his backpack from under his bunk.

After he looked up, Jake was still on his bunk. It was comical to see that big blue na'vi on that small bed.

"Settling in?" Rick asked while packing up the things he would need, that consisted of toothbrush, towel, some clothes, and the rest of the unfinished alcohol

"Nope, watching you packing the most important things in your life" he said, once again making fun of Rick.

Rick suddenly stopped and then turned to Jake; with blank look on his face he slowly reached his arm towards Jake's head,

Jake was confused, and maybe startled. But as Rick's arm got close to his throat.

"wha?" Jake asked but then Rick suddenly pushed Jake's head aside and took a photo from the wall. "You almost scared me" Jake said jokingly and after that he looked at the photo which Rick held in his hand. "Hey!" Rick said pulling the photo from Jake's view and holding it close to him.

"That thing is personal!" he said and shoved it into his pocket.

"Sure thing" Jake said climbing out of Rick's bunk and went to the hallway, looking back at Rick who packed some cigars and that was about all. "We're leaving in hour, that should be enough time for you to finish packing, and recalibrating another AMP for you, we're taking Samson to drop us near sacred tree, so please pick up quiet one." Jake said, with a plan of travel forming in his head.

"Who will pilot the Samson?" Rick asked, "You are, we're taking the transport version" Jake explained, it was logical, AMP's were big and wouldn't fit in Samson, so they've been attached to Samson instead of weapon load out and then dropped where they were needed.

"But I'm crappy pilot!" Rick said with sincere look on his face. Sure he was trained to use vehicles of all sorts, but he seriously sucked when it came to flying. He was a pilot, so instead of extensive training in infantry warfare, he was taught how to use land and air vehicles, he was pretty good at ground vehicles but as he mentioned, he was crappy pilot.

"You'll manage" Jake said while he walked away.

"Great!" Rick said sarcastically, then he packed up, thought about taking a shower, but then he left without it. He will not need it when they all die in horrible Aircraft accident involving him trying to stabilize Samson in mid air with AMP attached to its belly, and then it would involve lot of trees, attempts at landing, falling and then blowing up with mushroom cloud comparable only to the one that atomic bomb could make, normally Samsons wouldn't blow up that much, but with the headache Rick currently had, he must've drank enough to cause such an explosion.

"Yeah, thinking positively, it always helps!" he said as he put on his ceramic armor which he forgot to take in his last mission and then left for the hangar.

After he reached the hangar, he saw that there were many AMPS left there, He thought about taking his MK-4 but it was armless and loud, he and Jake didn't want either of these things.

Then there were few MK-5 who were at the far side of the Garage, and the rest were the usual MK-6, but after few minutes of searching, he found something that sparked his interest. It was Mk-6, which was covered in "factory default" white color, . It was never used according to the maintenance log next to it, and there was no name on it yet! And there were paint prepared next to it, obviously RDA got this one the day they were exiled, and didn't even paint it with camouflage pattern yet.

"Woo! I can customize this one!" He yelled as he picked up sprays and started his work on customized AMP.

* * *

After one hour and thirty five minutes

* * *

"I needed to pack more things!" Norm explained through exopack he was already wearing while Jake was walking in front of him.

"Whatever" Jake said while entering the hangar, after that he saw Transport tilt-rotor Samson with new name on it's doors and Rick sitting in the pilot seat.

"What do you think about the name on the doors?" Rick asked, Jake got closer to read it and then laughed, Norm got there a few seconds later, but instead of laugh he gulped. There was writing saying "Rick 'I told you I would crash this plane' No one"

"Where is your AMP?" Jake asked as he took of the clothes covering both motors.

"We need to pack this one's blue guy first." Rick said pointing to Norm, "Where is he anyway?" Rick then asked Jake then looked at Norm whose face went pale white

"I knew I was forgetting something!" Norm yelled as he loaded his belongings consisting of one fully loaded, RDA issued human Pack.

Jake went back with Norm to help him,

After another five minutes, Rick saw both of the guys again, Jake was lugging Norm's limp avatar, while Norm was just holding his avatar's tail in the air.

Rick laughed as Jake sat Norm's avatar in the seat

"Ok next time, I will think thoroughly about helping you." He said while Norm smiled innocently.

"Ok Jake, one more thing for you to do, I'll try to keep this baby steady as you attach it to me." Rick said. Samsons were not made exactly for this purpose but RDA had to improvise on many things. So they developed this "Hovering loading", truth to be said, they should've spent more time making ramp for it so it wouldn't be so difficult and dangerous. But that is RDA.

"Where is it?" Jake asked as he exited the vehicle. "It's coming right up!" Rick said while pushing remote control and then Floor in front of the Samson opened, and lifted newly painted AMP lying on its face in front of them

Jake was firstly dumbstruck by the customization on it, and asked Rick

"You've done this? In an hour?!" he asked pointing at the AMP which was Blue with white stripes, and got covered front with old school roaring face used on the airplanes in second world war.

"Yep, and I've done the registration number too" Rick said while Jake went closer to see it.

"Yeah, that seems like you. Nobody else would put license plate on their AMP, especially not one saying "No one's AMP" he said but then he noticed a small sticker under it

"But the sticker is good!" Jake said, and Rick laughed. "What does it say?" Norm asked.

"Na'vi pay better" Jake replied still laughing but then he got over yelled by Samson's motors

As the Samson lifted, it was leaning right and left but Rick eventually got that, but not before Norm yelled that they all are going to die here. But after Rick stabilized it he said "You should've read the sign on the doors before coming on board then" and then he lowered the plane to almost sit on the AMP, Jake then only fastened it down using chains clinging from Samson. After he attached it all, he climbed into the Samson saying that "we're ready!"

"Okay" Rick said while trying the controls with AMP attached to Samson, AMP was just a dead weight so it wouldn't affect his flying at all. But it was somewhat more difficult to climb to some height

"So I think I've got it. Jake, do me a favor and pray to Eywa"

"What for?" Jake said jokingly, already knowing the answer

"Pray that what I've written on doors will not happen" Rick answered and then went through hangar's door, flaying the paint on his right tilt rotor and creating horrible screeching sound when he did so.

* * *

Will Rick crash that Samson? Will everyone survive the crash? Will that AMP get its new paintjob Flayed?!

We'll see in another chapter.


	9. Chapter 8 No one really said it

Nothing to see here (except for the new chapter)

* * *

Chapter 8: No one really said it

As the na'vi started packing from their impromptu home, Ney'tiri already started to worry about Jake. That human was not to be trusted, not only because he was human, but because he was stupid beyond all measures. She only saw him for a few minutes, but after his "escape plan" took effect, everybody who was there knew that No one was not very bright human.

But now he was with Jake, only Eywa know how that will end, but then as she looked into the distance, she could see smoke, like there was a fire in the distance, but it was moving, toward them. Curiosity got most of her as she climbed the nearest tree with ease to look what was creating those ugly black fumes. As she got to the top of the tree, her eyes widened as she saw SA-2 Samson's right tilt rotor being on fire, thus creating those fumes. She just hoped that Jake was not inside of it, but she thought wrong

* * *

On board

* * *

"hey Jake? Guess what? You didn't prayed enough and I've been right with the writing" Rick said over radio to Jake who was already wearing a parachute and now tried to attach it to harness on Norm's avatar.

"Aren't you tired of being always right yet?" Jake said to the radio

"Nope" Rick said while he checked status screen once again, there was a picture of right tilt rotor being on fire, and warning about possible explosions, he already thought about cutting fuel to it, but this was no airplane, and without that engine it would fall.

"Ok guy's there is some place to crash this thing." Rick said looking through the front windshield to a nice clearing; it was wide enough for him to drop without loosing track of it and wide enough for Jake and Norm's first skydiving lesson.

"Crash it after we get out please!" Norm yelled, he already wore the parachute, but he was not ready for this, Jake thought about attaching him to his own parachute but then it would be too heavy, Norm just has to jump out on his own

"Passing over! GO, GO, GO" Rick yelled as the two of them jumped out of the Samson and immediately opened their parachutes. Rick just hoped that this would be enough for them not to kill themselves. But now he's got another thing to worry about, He needed to drop that AMP before letting this thing go its own way, But then again there was a new threat

As the Status window said, the fire got too close to the main fuel line for that engine, meaning that automated system cut of the fuel supply to second engine. Thus meaning that Rick got about fourty seconds before the engine would stop working completely and then Samson would fall into the forest below them, and that was quite a height because he was in 300 meters above the ground which would result in rather unpleasant landing. But it was enough for Jake and norm to jump out with parachutes.

"Damn, I hope I don't die doing this" Rick said as he turned Autopilot on and set it to hold position, and then put on his exopack. Pilot's cabin was always filled with old breathable air. But he was about to leave it. "Let's see if I'm not too old for this" he said as he was about to climb down to AMP, It took a few seconds to climb down to it. And those seconds were vital, as the engine slowly stopped rotating and aircraft started to loose height and tilting to the right.

Rick needed to hold for his life, as well to open AMP's canopy, the wind didn't helped, as the Samson started to descend rather quickly, Rick quickly got into the controls and started Amp, he was noticing that there was not much height left, about 150 meters. He was so glad that this was not MK-4 as it started immediately. Not wasting those precious seconds he had, he hit the chopper with his fists and the holding mechanism broke under the pressure. He was about to fall for his death in this armored piece of crap, so he thought that he wouldn't want to see his death and lowered one piece blast-shield. But then his infinite amount of bad luck kicked in as his leg got caught in the steel cable Jake used to secure AMP down, but by falling a little bit, he pulled the chopper down with him, but every action needs reaction so followed by bad luck, there comes the good kind of luck and his AMP's leg just slipped through the steel cable but he still fell headfirst into trees under him. Luck held for his life as his AMP felt into thick trees, slowing itself down with every branch and leaf it met.

Samson ungraciously crashed about a hundred meters from him and resulted in rather fancy fireworks.

Rick got knocked out by the fall, but he was alive, His AMP however, took quite a beating,

But thanks to the blast shield, the glass was intact, and the damage it took, was mainly on its new paintjob. The blue stripes were now worn-out thanks to the scratching and crashing through the trees.

* * *

Nearby

* * *

Zirina was on the look out duty, she was supposed to watch for anything dangerous, but nothing was quite as dangerous as Samson falling from skies at you. She thought that it would be a nice idea to move as the aircraft drew closer to her, and she thought right! After hasty relocation from one tree to another and repeating this until she was in relatively safe distance, the plane crashed and explosion followed that. She was about to check the crash site, for anything that could be identified as a threat, but she heard rustling noises near her.

She thought that it would be some scared animal. But the falling AMP which passed by with a cracking noise of branches being crushed by its weight proved her wrong. In fact she was so scared that she almost fell from the branch she was standing on. Luckily AMP didn't hit her branch or she would be falling down with it, as it crashed she slowly climbed down, curious. It was rare to see AMP falling from the sky, hell this was probably the first time it happened.

As she got to the floor level, the AMP was still lying there; as she got closer she saw that this was no ordinary RDA AMP, like the one she encountered few days ago. This one has got blue stripes, RDA never used blue, except for Avatars, it was color na'vi, their enemies. And of course this one got some plate with human saying on it, and then there was another near it.

This AMP was worth reporting to the Olo'eyktan, but he was not present so his mate was the next one to report to. After that she left the AMP, and went back to the Sacred Tree.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Jake's landing was one of the rougher ones as he was heavy with Norm's avatar body on it too. But he survived without breaking anything important, Norm sure broke something, maybe a record in "how long can you scream like a schoolgirl". Yeah he definitely broke that record as he screamed like a schoolgirl even after he landed, and he had a nice landing.

"Quit it!" Jake said as he gets out of the parachute harness, and after that freeing Norm's avatar. But Norm continued on screaming. Jake had to get over to him and slap him across the face to bring him to his senses.

"OUCH! What was that for?!" Norm asked finally snapping out of it. "Its for screaming like a madman!" Jake retorted, but then he looked around, he saw Rick for a second as he was on the side of the Samson, but then he got jerked by the Parachute and lost sight of him, only to see it ten seconds later crashing into nearby trees.

"Rick? Are you alright?" he asked through radio, but nobody responded, so he tried again, and to no avail. He didn't respond. "Do you think he's still alive?" Norm asked with concern, Norm was scientist, not a soldier, he was not prepared to meet a guy, get drunk with him only to see him die that soon. "I hope so" Jake said not really expecting Rick to live after that. "Let's get your avatar to Sacred Tree; we'll search him after that." He said to Norm, trying to sound like he will search for him to save him, but it was more of the body recovery than actual saving. There is no way that he would've survived the crash. There were only two parachutes in the Samson to begin with.

So after picking norm's avatar they went toward the sacred tree, after a few minutes, they've encountered one of the lookouts, and Jake remembered his name this time, it was Tsanten, he was happy to see that his olo'eyktan was still alive, and he recognized Norm, though Norm didn't recognize him.

"_**Hi Tsanten**_" Jake started casually "_**How's the packing going**__?_" he asked

Still holding Norm's avatar body

"_**It's going well Olo'eyktan. We will be ready to move tomorrow. Right after the Ritual**_" Tsanten said, eyeing the limp Avatar body. "_**Do you need help with him?**_" Tsanten offered, and Jake gladly accepted the help, it was pain in the butt to tow that body for the most of the day, and with Tsanten's help he was able to move faster with it. Norm still remained silent and it went on for the rest of the trip, he was still dazed after the parachute incident, but the main reason was concern for Rick. As the time went on, so the rest of their little journey toward the Sacred Tree, it took about twenty minutes to get there. But when they've finally reached that, Norm and Jake could see most of the na'vi working on packing up, the rest of them greeted Norm and Jake with smile but there was one na'vi though that was really happy that they've returned. It was nobody else than Ney'tiri. And Jake saw her smiling and going toward him to greet him. He and Tsanten set the Avatar down and then he went to meet Ney'tiri, They were separated for three days but it was like eternity for both of them. As they've stood in front of each other, Jake slowly touched his forehead to hers, saying that "_**I'm home**_" with his over-confident smile on his face, making Ney'tiri smile even more.

"_**I'm happy that you've returned unharmed Jake**_" she said, as they've held each other for a few more seconds. Then Norm broke in "_**You really make such a nice couple**_" He said smiling, and then adding "_**I see you Ney'tiri**_". Ney'tiri returned the whole seeing thing to him, and then held her arm in the human casual handshake greeting manners. And he gladly accepted it. It was nice to see that some na'vi respected the human ways as he respected theirs, though getting handshake with someone who is about twice your size is always interesting.

"_**But we're here only to drop my avatar here, so we can search for Rick, right Jake?**_" Norm said, expecting Jake to support him

"_**You've probably saw our descent, Rick piloted that Samson, we need to find him**_" Jake said. But then Zirina arrived, glad to see that there was Olo'eyktan present.

"_**Olo'eyktan, I'm glad you've returned. I've found a strange Demon skin, it felt down from sky after the kunsip crashed."**_ She saidto Jake whose eyes were immediately filled with home, "_**Is it intact?**_" He asked, _**"I think so**_" Zirina responded, she was not sure, she was no expert in demon skins, but this one looked rather preserved. So she thought that it was still functional.

"_**Norm you stay here, Tsanten, get three of strongest na'vi you can find and meet me and Zirina at the corner of the village**_" Jake ordered, and then continued interrogating the Zirina. Norm reluctantly obeyed, he will not be of any use to them, they were going to get him here, why else would Jake take four na'vi? Norm just wanted Rick to be alright.

* * *

After some time, in the AMP

* * *

Rick slowly woke up in his AMP, and at first he thought that he died. There were no lights, and he didn't feel his legs and arms, so he must be dead, but there were no tunnel. Only darkness which was kind of boring, but then he was in no position to complain. He was strapped in the controls, and didn't move a muscle, but it felt like he was being carried, like in a coffin. It was the strangest feeling he's ever got. But after that he heard some voices. Talking in language that might be anything but definitely not English, this was little scary, as he must've been near some Hell's Gate, not the base but the one from the bible. He was atheist, but that only meant that he will go to hell for not believing in God right? After he tried to listen to the voice that belonged to a woman, probably the Mrs. Grimm Reaper herself, she said something to someone with compassion in her voice, he felt that some strength was returning to his arms. Meaning that he was not as dead as he thought after that he heard a Male voice, this one was disappointed and he thought that he knew that voice. But he didn't know from where. And after he got strength back to his legs, he heard another voice; this one was really sad and was speaking in English "Please tell me that he is still alive!" And after that he recognized it as the Scientist guy who drank with him last night! It must be Norm!

After realizing that there was norm, he suddenly remembered about the crash, about his escapade with AMP and how he crashed, after that he pushed the start button on the Control panel and the AMP made starting noise, of course after crash like that it was allowed not to start on first attempt. But after he pushed the button he was suddenly dropped, and felt hitting the ground. It hurt, but it was a good pain, meaning that he was still alive.

* * *

Outside

* * *

Jake thought that Rick was dead, there was no way to open that Amp on place so he thought about giving him a proper burial like the rest of the na'vi, but as he reached the Sacred Tree and saw Norm's tear filled face, something happened. There was a noise, and it scared him and the rest of the Na'vi who carried the heavy AMP.

It attempted to start!

That could've meant only one thing, and Jake knew which one And with a wild smile on his face he watched the AMP starting on the second attempt, and because they've carried it with cockpit facing down, it could stood up on his own. All na'vi that were actually doing something before the starting noise could have been heard, stopped and watched the Blue striped AMP rise to its feet, the sun was right above them as the AMP stood there for a second, and then it's front shield lifted, revealing slightly dazed Rick, with a grin on his face.

But before Norm could say something, Rick said with his voice amplified, "I've told you that I would crash that plane."


	10. Chapter 9 No one and preparations

Does anybody really care about what I have to say?

…

Figures

* * *

Chapter nine: No one and preparations

"RICK! I thought that you died!" Norm exclaimed wiping the tears off his face.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily" Rick said, watching overly happy Norm, but then he noticed something. There was quite a few na'vi here, and as he looked to his right side, he saw that children were behind their mothers and that warriors and hunters were near him, hands on their weapons.

"Uh," Rick said after looking at all these curious or hostile faces, there were at least sixty of those na'vi in sight, and there might be more. After not receiving any answer he turned back to the Jake, who was looking at him with happy and now amused smile, but then he decided to help him "_**Do not be alarmed.**_" Jake said, drawing all attention to him "_**This is my friend Rick, and he is here to help us**_". After saying that, he earned a few confused looks. Most of the na'vi thought that anyone who was human and was not Max or Norm was enemy. And that demon skin he wore only made it worse. "Whatever you've told them, it didn't convince them" Rick said sarcastically through Speaker. Jake had to think hard, Rick was with RDA the whole time, he never defected so he was still RDA, and because he was not seen in the great battle on na'vi side (he wasn't there at all) he must've been enemy.

"_**He'll help us move to our new home, just as he helped me to defeat palulukan yesterday.**_" Now that earned Rick some respect among the Na'vi, most of them returned to their duties, packing their belongings, but some of the warriors still stayed near him, Rick felt that if he's going to move, he will be immediately killed.

"Jake, I might be useful in moving, but I do not understand a word you've just said, how am I supposed to know what and how to pack up?" Rick asked Putting his hands on hips, and his AMP made the same movement, as he did that, there were knives and arrows in the hands of the remaining warriors.

"_**Leave him**_" Jake ordered the rest of the na'vi warriors and they've dispersed, but not before saying something about Rick under their breath.

"You're right" Jake said but then Norm offered, "I could translate for him. I mean I'm too small to do any lifting".

"You're too small to actually be able to sit on my roof." Rick said, extending arm to the Norm. "If you start doing short jokes now, you'll be the one on the receiving end in few days" Norm said sitting on AMP's arm, and Rick remembered that Norm was here for mind transfer

"Fair enough" he said as he lifted Norm to his roof. "Make yourself comfortable there." Rick said looking at Norm who sat on metal framework instead on the glass itself, it couldn't crack under his weight but he wouldn't feel comfortable.

"Off we go" Rick said and was about to turn but then he turned back to Jake "If it is okay Chief" and then he saluted. Jake chuckled and then said with official tone "Dismissed soldier!" and saluted back. After that Rick turned around and looked where he could've help, he saw that most of the work was almost done, and that they've stockpiled things that were "prepared" near the tree which caught Rick attention immediately.

"That's Sacred Tree" Norm explained looking at it. Humans were usually not allowed this close to something sacred, but this was different. "Let's get back to work" Rick said steering his AMP to the pile of weapons, decorations and some other stuff Rick couldn't identify, it was all assembled, but the na'vi who tied those things together didn't look exactly excited that Rick wanted to help him

"Hey Norm, it is time to talk." Rick said and his voice got amplified through the speaker, it was not loud but almost anyone within the camp could hear it.

"Alright" Norm said and started with his not-so-rusty-but-still-rusty na'vi "_**Can we be of any assistance?**_" He said, and the na'vi eyed Norm and then Rick. He thought about refusing, but then he would have to tow his belongings across the camp to the rest of them "_**I'm almost done, I just need to get my belongings to the rest**_" Na'vi said, after norm translated it in his head, he then translated it to Rick "He needs us to get his belongings to the rest." After Rick heard that, he looked at pile of those things and then looked to the stockpile "Easy enough!" he said and then started "sensitive" mode in his AMP, this mode was to decrease strength and increase precision in AMP, it was used when you needed to handle fragile materials, like something made of hardened glass, or in this case made of wood. He walked toward it and said "Watch your head" he said to Norm as he lifted Na'vi's belongings, it was quite a few things and gauges indicated that it was not light too, Rick couldn't identify much of these things, as he held it in front of him, he then thought about putting it on his shoulder, but then he remembered that Norm occupied his roof. "Norm, end of the ride. I'll pick you up when I return" Rick said, and Norm jumped off the roof. It was harder to get up there than getting out of there, after he got off Rick put the load on his shoulder and started walking toward the rest of na'vi belongings. He felt that he was watched, but he knew that almost everyone in the village watched him, and he was right, after he dropped his load on designated place he went back, but as he walked toward Norm, he saw Jake arguing with someone, it was female who wore quite a few accessories, and who looked at Rick while she spoke to the Jake.

"_Am I already getting you into trouble Jake?_" Rick thought and then changed course to Jake,

When he got near, Jake turned around to see that Rick already noticed that they've talked about him. "Rick, can you please get over here?" Jake said with resigning look on his face, Rick thought "_Why not eh?_" and now he stood in front of Jake who then looked back at that female, after they've talked for a few seconds, Jake said "Rick, this is Mo'at, our spiritual leader. Do me a favor and park your AMP over there and then come here" Jake said, and that mysterious person nodded. After that Rick knew that there was something wrong, but he didn't let that feeling get into his head much. After he shut down his AMP, he put on his Exopack and exited the vehicle, leaving the canopy opened. And walked toward Jake and Mo'at "What's the big deal?" he asked. But then Mo'at asked "What is your name Human" and she pierced him with suspicious look. "I'm No one" he started, earning hard look from Jake, so after that he added "Rick No one". "So RickNoone" she continued "Why didn't you leave planet with rest of Humans?" She asked with quite inquisitive look on her face

"_Here we go again, that old and lame joke all over again_" he thought, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and said "I'm No one, and I've go..." Before he finished that sentence she stabbed him with something pointy he didn't see into his Shoulder, it was quite a stab. "Ouch! Wha." Rick said, and was about to tell that woman that she shouldn't be going around stabbing people! But Jake shushed him with a loud "Shush!" so he stayed quiet, but man that shoulder started bleeding, that stab didn't go deep but it was wide, and it started bleeding vigorously.

"Continue" she said as she licked the blood off the needle but Rick didn't felt like continuing "No way, you'll just stab me again for not liking my story" He said, Jake knew this would happen, Mo'at have done this to him before, but he was in avatar, and the bone she used was meant for Na'vi, she don't have smaller one for humans. "Rick, do me and yourself a favor and stop being disrespectful to our Tsahik" he said looking at Rick with the look that said enough, it was that "Do it or you're going to die" kind of look, and he knew that the second he saw it in Jake's gold eyes. "Alright" he said, taking a deep breath once again, and then turning back to Mo'at who stood there patiently "I'm so sorry for my outburst" He apologized, it seemed like the good thing to get on good terms with her, he tried to forget that his T-shirt was soaked in his blood, and that he kept bleeding, he hoped that he could finish this conversation before he bleed out, but that was very improbable, as the wound slowly stopped bleeding.

"As I said, my name is Rick No one and I've got left behind. It was not my fault, someone must've overlooked my name, or thought that there was no one left on the planet and left without me, I was in the forest when that happened, or that's what they've kept telling me"

He said with one breath, earning himself slightly amused look from Mo'at but she let him continue

"Now I'm here because I want to help my friend Jake here" he said "Who've found me near the Fallen Home tree" he finished, and then Jake took over "He was discovered by scouts, who were looking for a new home for us, and I've decided to investigate." He then proceed to tell her what happened recently, he then told her how Rick tried to run away from them only to be trapped by them, Rick was particularly happy that Jake modified the story, leaving out his "escape plan", after that Jake continued to tell Mo'at how Rick bravely fought thanator that wanted to kill Jake, and how he killed it even though he had Paintball ammo , and then described what paintball ammo was. Mo'at was impressed, but after he finished story and leaving out that they were celebrating Mo'at started "There's something wrong with you, your blood tastes differently "she said, and was about to continue but then Rick interrupted her, catching her by surprise "That would be an alcohol ma'am, it's a potent drink, and we use it to celebrate. And I particularly celebrated my victory over the thanator, it is known for staying in our blood system for a day or two" he explained.

"We'll see" she said and then turned to Jake, telling him something in na'vi and Jake's eyes widened, and after she left, he turned to Rick

"What? You'll have to execute me for being human?" he asked, but Jake still watched Rick still saying nothing

"Hey Chief" Rick said, thinking that using Chief instead of Jake would be more appropriate

To call him like that, before he learns how to say his title in na'vi,

"Rick" Jake finally started, but then Norm appeared yelling at Rick "Where were you? We're supposed to help them, not be idly chatting" he said to Rick but then he noticed Jake's serious face, "What happened?" Norm asked putting on his serious face too

"He met Mo'at" Jake said still looking at Rick "Oh that's bad" Norm said and then examined Rick and then saw the wound she made, but it was already dry, no more blood came through, maybe it was doing of that alcohol which circled in his body.

"And what was the result" Norm asked taking out first aid and applying it on Rick, who stood there being ignored. But he too was curious what was Jake supposed to do with him

"We're supposed to begin his training after we move" Jake finally said earning loud "WHAT?!" from both Rick and Norm simultaneously, but then Norm went from surprised to happy "That mean's he is accepted to the clan, and that he'll stay with us" he said. Rick was glad to hear that but he didn't know the rest, until Jake opened his mouth saying "And because he is soldier, he'll become a hunter that means he'll learn how to ride a horse." Jake said, and then Norm's face went pale. "What? Why do I need to learn that?" Rick asked but then Norm answered "To be a na'vi, One of The People" and Jake finished it with "And you'll have to tame your own ikran"

"How the hell am I supposed to do that?!" Rick asked and Norm answered that question "na'vi use queue to establish mental link with animals, when that is established ikran will be tamed, same with pa'li, it is connection between your brain and theirs"

"Humans can do that too?" Rick asked. But then he got answer he feared he will get

"They can not" Jake said.

* * *

Will Rick lose his mind? Can Jake persuade Mo'at that it is impossible for Rick? Can Norm think something out?

You'll see in next chapter!

(P.S. for T.E.D.S. : answer is YES, but only for one of these three questions ;-) )


	11. Chapter 10 No one lost his mind

Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to announce that there will be no chapter today.

…

Haha! You should've seen your face when I've said that

Heh heh…eh

Here is another chapter ^_^

* * *

Chapter Ten: No one lost his mind.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that then?" Rick asked knowing that this meant trouble.

"I don't know." Jake said still thinking about how the hell is he going to convince Tsahik to accept Rick without going through the hunter's training? Mo'at was known for sticking with the rules and old ways, but if things stay this way Rick cannot survive it.

"Nah what the hell, you figure something out and I'm going to finish moving these things here. Rick said leaving Jake to his own thoughts, Norm stayed with Jake to discuss this problem, so Rick was once again alone in place where almost nobody spoke his language.

"_Great, so I'm going to die, that definitely allows me to get drunk tonight_" He thought, but there was that ritual of mind transfer going up for Norm, "_And I want to see that, but why not get drunk while watching eh?_" he thought while he walked toward his AMP, only to see it was already being examined with two na'vi children, who were just slightly bigger than he was. He wasn't used for handling children, and he was not used for handling children who were bigger than he was. "_Maybe they'll leave me alone when I get near_" he thought, remembering that most of the children were with their mothers when he stood up in the camp for the first time. But as he drew closer he saw that they weren't afraid as they were before. In fact those two were actually touching the AMP, Rick was still walking toward it and he noticed that one of them examined AMP's hand while the other examined its back.

But as he was in front of the AMP those two stopped, touching it and watched him with curious look on their faces, they've still held their distance from him. "Hi, boys" Rick said in English, trying to look less dangerous by being polite and smiling. Those two na'vi boys exchanged curious looks and watched him get into the AMP, daring to get closer. In fact when he got into controls of the AMP, those two were already examining the controls with their hands. He let them, they were only curious, but after that they've dared to touch his uniform, but only briefly. "Don't worry, I don't bite." He said but then he looked at controls "But I need you to step back" he said nodding towards them, they've exchanged another look with each other and started talking in their language. "Seriously, step back" he said reaching for ignition button. But stopped few centimeters from it, now those two were slowly backing away, But kept their golden eyes on him. "Thank you, I appreciate this" he said with smile and pushed ignition button. AMP started with some noise that startled the children but they've stayed where they were, but once again, whole camp got their eyes fixed on him "_Oh come on, I need to find a way to be on a good terms with them_" he thought and then idea struck his mind. He then extended his arm towards those two na'vi, doing it slowly and with "sensitive mode" on, he offered them a hand, smiling at them through his still opened canopy.

They've looked at him warily and he noticed that there were already few warriors with their weapons in their hands. They were not taking any chances. It took a few seconds for those two to start examining the hand and after it even trying to get on it, and when they've found it was solid, they've sat on it. Smiling to each other "You're riding with me today" he said and earned another questioning look from them. "_**He said that you can ride on him if you want**_" Norm translated as he slowly came to the view. As they've heard it in their own language, both of the boys cheered. "I take it as yes" Rick said closing his canopy with other hand, and setting those boys on the roof. "Thanks Norm, I think I'm occupied for the rest of the day, but before you go your own way, tell them to watch for their tails and not touching the moving parts" Rick said to Norm.

"Sure, _**Be careful up there, watch your tails and don't touch moving things or you could get hurt, and don't torture Rick too much**_" he said in na'vi but Rick heard his name and looked at norm "What exactly you've told them?" he asked "Just to be nice to you, and translated what you wanted" Norm translated and grin appeared on his face. "Sure" Rick said slightly amused. And then took a step forward, immediately earning a cheer from those two up in there, he noticed that after that, Warriors stopped looking at him as a threat. But Mothers kept their eyes on him. "Can I go little faster?" He asked and those two cheered as his voice got amplified through the loudspeaker, although they didn't understand him, he knew that they would've agreed to do so. But after he walked around the camp with two of them, more of the children gathered. And very soon he carried four children on his roof, and held another two in his arms. These children put his AMP piloting skills to his limits, he had to be careful with moving his hands, and he didn't want to squeeze them or hurt them in any way. But it has been really difficult; this particular AMP was war machine, not like the utility AMP, which seemed more complex in moving precisely, but lacking in self defense or offense department.

And doing child minder job with war machine which was fully loaded with offensive weaponry, was hard. But as the day went on he earned lot of smiles, not only from the children but even from some mothers who have been glad that somebody else entertained their children for a moment. And everyone else seemed to relax a little more as the children's laughter filled the camp. It was in the evening that he was stopped by familiar Na'vi, He remembered her, she was that English speaking na'vi. And after she told something to the children they've reluctantly got off from the AMP. "Ok, end of the ride, see you later" he said waving with his AMP's hand. "You are interesting human Rick" She spoke. "I seem to be at the disadvantage because I don't know your name" he started with smile on his face.

"I'm Ney'tiri, Jake's mate." She said while watching him with her golden eyes. "Nice to meet you, what can I do for you?" Rick asked as polite as he could. "I've wanted to meet you" She started and Rick didn't know what was going on. "What?" he managed to ask as he put on his exopack and opened the canopy. His AMP needed to recharge after this much work anyway, his AMP was equipped with batteries instead of usual gas turbine engine, these AMPs were meant to be in the field for a months, being recharged by solar panels which were opened on the shoulders when "recharge" mode was on,so he was about to leave the AMP where he stood. He never left the camp so it was safe to do so. "Why?" he asked as he exited the AMP, and stood in front of the three meters tall na'vi who was examining him in his real height "I've heard about your fight with palulukan, Jake said that you've defeated him single-handedly, and that is great feat." She said,

"_I did what? Only thing I've done was to break my arm at it, Jake killed it_" he thought but after that he realized that Jake exaggerated just to make him accepted among na'vi,

"Jake helped a lot" Rick finally said, and Ney'tiri nodded "I'm also here to tell you that the ritual will begin in two hours" she said and then her look somewhat changed "You're allowed to it, but do not disturb it in any way" she said, and then pointed over to the Sacred Tree which stood in front of the camp, "You have to stay there" and when Rick looked where she pointed, he didn't believe his eyes "You mean right next to the Sacred Tree?" he asked, "No, silly" she said with a smile and pointed toward the Sacred tree once more, and after that Rick noticed it, it was closer than she pointed, there was a rock in the ground, and it was quite far from the Sacred tree "Oh you mean that rock? Sure" he said disappointed a little, but then he could've been kicked out of this place until the Ritual ended, so he was glad he was allowed to stay. "Yes, I must be going" Ney'tiri then said and then added "_**kìyevame RickNoone**_", and then she walked away. Leaving Rick's mind to think about what the hell she just said to him. After he didn't figure it out, he decided to go and see Norm, but he then remembered how happy he was and that Rick would be unable to talk to him when he is in such a state.

"_If you're all alone, take a bottle and think about the day you've just had_" he thought and rummaged through his belongings, stashed in his backpack which was in his AMP.

Thankfully, his Alcohol bottles were still intact, "_only go… no. Only Eywa knows how they've survived the crash_" he thought as he examined the Axis of Evil bottle, but then he decided to wait for the ritual to get drunk, there could be more of these unexpected visits from anyone.

"_And you can't drink if you haven't eaten anything since this morning!_" he thought as he picked up MRE from his backpack "Three lies at the cost of one!" he exclaimed as he opened the package, MRE was military issued Meals-Ready to-eat. Shortly MRE, but everyone who tasted them knew that that was no Meal, it was definitely not ready, and you couldn't eat that.

Well you could but you wouldn't, it tasted horrible. And it constipated Rick, but what choice did he have? So he Ate that while trying to think about something less disgusting, like drinking someone's eye with a straw. After he was finished, Na'vi started to gather around the tree, so he decided to start with his premature celebrations. And opened up the bottle, and took a sip.

After everyone assembled, they held their hands together, and Rick took another sip, feeling a little woozy. Then Norm arrived, and Jake with him, carrying his Avatar. But as Rick took another sip, half emptying the bottle, he noticed that Norm was only in his trunks, he chuckled, spilling the rest of the bottle on the ground, "damn" he whispered, but then he opened another bottle. After that Norm was lying on the grass and his Avatar too, but then Rick's eyes got really heavy all of the sudden. And he drifted to sleep, spilling yet another bottle of his favorite drink.

* * *

The Ritual

* * *

Nobody noticed that Rick felt asleep, nobody cared anyway, as Mo'at sang the mysterious song, and the na'vi who held their hands together wobbled, Norm didn't feel anything strange yet, but then again, that ritual should take more time than just a few seconds. He heard from Mo'at that he should pass through the eye of Eywa and then go back through it again, and that he was supposed to wear his shorts only, because the clothes would hinder the roots connecting to him, but he didn't feel them yet. So there was a lot of time left,

"_I'm going to be Na'vi …Woo hoo!_" he cheered, in his mind, as the ritual continued and he concentrated on the song which Mo'at sang. It was so peaceful, and nothing could've gone wrong, this was his time, his wish since he arrived on the Pandora, and he wouldn't back away now.

* * *

Somewhere close

* * *

He was safe for now. Things went from bad to worse in a matter of hours, first his mother didn't returned from her hunt, and then that fireball which scared him so much fell from the sky in this morning, luckily he was able to hunt for himself, he was still a child, but he could hunt, and he proved it in the evening as he got one stray nantang, but then again. He was stray himself. As he got scared by the Fireball he ran away, not knowing the way back, he stopped running long after he left his mother's territory, and then walked for the rest of the day trying to find the way home, but without success. So he decided to stay where he was over night, oblivious that he was about four hundred meters from the tree which was occupied by the Blue bipedal things, who called themselves Na'vi or that is what mother told him anyway. They were dangerous, and that he should never attempt to hunt one until he is mature, but he was already one meter tall and almost three meters long, he will soon be mature. But now, he wanted to sleep more than he wanted to be mature. And as he lied down he could feel that there was something strange about the grass here, like it was trying to get on him. But he didn't care, he was a Thanator! And grass couldn't hurt him!

* * *

Back at the ritual

* * *

The ritual was almost at the end, but it was strange, something was very strange. But then Mo'at finished the song, and everything went silent. Even the bioluminescence faded a little. Then Jake approached Norm's human body to remove his mask. "_**Leave this body behind, and awaken in the other**_" Jake said and reached for the mask but then he heard a voice saying

"Shush, I'm not there yet." And he almost jumped back to see that Norm was still in his Human body. After he said so, Mo'at gasped, and every na'vi sitting in the circle wondered what was wrong "_**Why didn't you passed through Eye of Eywa**_?" Mo'at asked as if almost angry that this all was for nothing "_**I had no chance to do so**_" he said, trying to explain that something was wrong but as he sat, moat gasped once again while looking at the grass beneath him. There were no roots that usually connected Human and Avatar, and there was no connection to his Avatar either, she then looked around. "_**Something happened!**_" she exclaimed and looked around as if she was searching for something. And then she found it.

"_**Eywa help us**_" She said while pointing to the place she was looking at, And as Jake, Norm and Ney'tiri which was present there for the whole time looked at the place, they've didn't believed their eyes, There was a rock, and next to it lied Rick, Obviously sleeping, but if you watched him for a while you could've seen that there was a light under him, blue light, which was usually emitted by the blue roots. The ones used in the ritual.

Jake immediately ran toward the Rick only to see that his eyes were rolled back, but he still breathed "Holy hell!" Jake exclaimed as he shook the limp body, trying to wake him up

"_**Where is he now?**_" He asked looking at the Mo'at who came to the Rick's body. "_**His mind must be in another body.**_" She said, looking at the limp body. "_**We must find it, but not now. First we must take care of his body, and Eywa will not allow this ritual occur more than once in four days**_" she finished, "_**We must find him. We will move after we find him**_" Jake ordered. Norm thought about protesting that he was the one who was supposed to get a mind transfer, but he was not ready to argue with Jake, not while life of his and Jake's friend was in danger, and that he was not wearing anything else than shorts.

They would start searching for him tomorrow.

* * *

Somewhere close, in the morning

* * *

"_Oh my god! I shouldn't have drink that much!_" Rick rebuked himself, his mind was hazy, and his vision was blurred, and he felt like he drank too much of the axis, His mind was filled with questions and emotions, but they've subsided eventually. He then tried to push himself from the floor; he did get up on all six of his legs. But he couldn't stand up.

"_Wait, what?_" he thought looking at his limbs, noticing that there were six of them plus tail, and that there were no hands, only strong legs. He tried to say "Sweet merciful Jesus why?" but he found out that he couldn't say a thing. Instead a growl came out of his mouth.

"_Holy hell, I must've drunk much more than I'm supposed to_" He thought watching his tail for awhile as it swung nervously "_So that's the feeling of having tail_", and then he noticed that he saw twice. He saw with his eyes and now he saw things with … were those quills on his head? After that his mind was invaded not by his own thoughts, but the thoughts that consisted of being scared, being angry, and territorial. But then it quieted down. And he was once again alone, left to examine his new body. He was thanator, but not mature one yet, And judging by the thing he saw and felt. He was a Male "_Oh thank god!_" he thought with relief, but then examined rest of his body, having six legs instead of two arms and two legs is rather strange, in fact when he tried to walk at first he found that he didn't know how! How do you walk with six legs? But then he remembered how Cats moved, so he thought that if he used his two pairs of front legs like if there was only one pair he might walk! And it worked.

After that he noticed that he had two antennas growing from his head, and he could move them. He then remembered that this was probably the thing used in the communication between na'vi and the rest of Pandora.

"_Whoa this is weird!_" he thought as he examined himself once again, and then tried to decide what to do with this new body.

"_I need to get back to Camp. Norm must know what to do. He is a scientist after all, or maybe Jake could help he and na'vi could definitely help me!_" he thought but then something appeared in his head, there was a big thanator, his mother.

"_My what?!_" he yelled at himself. He was losing it! How could've that thing be his mother, but then he looked at himself and though "_Yeah, maybe it IS my mother_" And then he remembered that those blue things he knew under name na'vi were not to be hunted until he was mature. "_And I'm so not going to hunt them_" he thought as if he reassured himself. And then he looked around, he was in the middle of nowhere. But then he sensed something, yes sensed. That means he saw it with his quills, weird eh?

It was a humanoid. And he was unaware of him, and he was relatively close. Only one kilometer and five hundred meters far, and that was close. "_It is not close! That's a about four minutes of walk_" he thought but then his 'other' mind tried to prove him wrong. He turned to the direction of the humanoid, and started running towards it through the forest, "_Holy hell! Slow down!_" he ordered himself in his mind and took control of his body once again.

"_This is going to be interesting…_" he thought and started walking toward the 'sensed' humanoid in the distance.

* * *

Whoa. That's some heavy stuff eh? I've been preparing myself for this for a while!

Stay tuned!


	12. Chapter 11 No one and Beast within

Just to let you know, I'm curious what will happen next too

If you like it, tell it to me through reviews, if you've got any ideas about how to improve it, tell it to me through reviews or PM. And if you love it, tell your friends about it.

Enough talking! Here we go!

* * *

Chapter eleven: No one and beast within

Jake was walking in circles in his tent nervously, he always done that when he was stressed.

He didn't know what to do, there has been no sign that Rick's mind has been somewhere around. Not in Camp anyway, Jake could only wait if someone walked into the camp and tell the na'vi that he is Rick. And then they'll have to wait two days before the Ritual.

He looked at Rick's body which was empty and lied in his tent. He still breathed, but because the mind transfer ritual is one way thing, it meant that there is no one inside No one, that could've tell them where he was.

"_**JakeSully**_" Mo'at called at Jake before entering his tent. "_**Do you know what happened?**_" Jake asked immediately, this never happened before "_**I think I know, when I tried to speak with Sacred Tree, there was confusion in it**_" She said, and then looked at Rick's limp body

"_**I also smelled alcohol where RickNoone has been found**_" and then lifted one of the empty bottles she found. Jake looked at Rick and then asked Mo'at "_**He drinks a lot, but that couldn't have been the cause of it, could it?**_" he said, thinking about it "_**if he drinks it, no it cannot be the cause, but the ground beneath him was soaked in it**_" Mo'at said frowning,

"_Wait, is she trying to tell me that he spilled his precious alcohol on the ground, making Eywa tipsy and screwing the ritual? If it was anyone else, I wouldn't believe it, but this IS RICK we're talking about_" Jake thought resisting urge to laugh but then he said "_**I'll do something about his drinking when he returns**_" but after he finished that sentence Mo'at once again crushed all his hopes with simple "_**If he returns**_" and then leaving his tent.

After she left, Jake's mind was troubled again.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Rick was still getting used to his new body, he tripped less over his own legs and he started communicating with his host, it took quite a few attempts to do so, evidently, his host was learning his English from Rick and Rick learned quite a few things from his host, He knew that thanators were solo hunters, but they had a small community in something called Valley of Thanators. And he of course learned how to control his new body in ways he couldn't even imagine. His host, which Rick started calling Thanty, and Thanty liked that name, he never got any name. He didn't need one, but now that he had one Rick could feel emotions of pride and happiness. Rick was listening to the emotions and images that Thanty showed to him; they contained his first kill of that nantang, their mother. "_No, that's your mother_" Rick thought, but then Thanty pushed images of his birth, he somehow remembered that and now Rick knew where baby thanators come from. And he didn't want to know more. He was learning thanators ways from Thanty who learned that from his mother.

But as Thanty was about to teach Rick how to communicate like thanator, they've arrived at the place, that sensed humanoid was about a hundred meters away from their current location.

"_You must be silent!_" Thanty thought and Rick tried to sneak up on it. "_Like this?_" he asked in thoughts "_Yes, now be silent and move forward, watch where you step_" Thanty told him, and Rick felt that Thanty was proud to teach him, though they were sharing his body now, he was teaching Rick like he was his son. Humanoid was looking around, nervously and Rick noticed that it was na'vi, an unfamiliar one, he was holding a bow and was tracking something, or at least he tried to but was failing at it. "_group of Yerik passed through here_" Thanty said to Rick, pushing an image of the hexapede on him and then showing him the footprints they've usually done and then moving his own head to see them walking in circles and then leaving the area to north "_they walk in circles before leaving to confuse us, but we know better_" Thanty said to Rick who was now more interested in hunting Yeriks than actually meeting the inexperienced na'vi hunter. But then he remembered that he was not on the hunt, but on a mission to get back to his body, so he turned his attention to the unfamiliar na'vi,who was utterly failing at it. "_Now is your chance, he does not pay any attention!_" Thanty said and Rick surprised the na'vi, without any thought about it he ran toward the na'vi and with long jump the distance between them has all but evaporated. He could see the scared face on the na'vi as he pounced on him and pinned him down on the floor. "_Now bite his head off!_" Thanty said but Rick yelled "_NO!_" and resisted the urge to do so. "_Why? Want to play with your prey some more?_" Thanty asked, proud that his adopted 'son' who was now in control wanted to play with his prey. "_No, I need him to get back to the village!_" he argued with Thanty, leaving that na'vi to his last prayers

* * *

Different viewpoint

* * *

Mawey was tracking a pack of yerik till the early morning, but he was not a good tracker, he was better with bows than with footprints, and those yeriks were elusive, they've walked in circles for a few times and that confused Mawey, because he sometimes went back just to recheck that they've all walked this or that way. Now there was another Yerik-go-round thing and he got confused by the footprints so much that he didn't heard the predator that was sneaking upon him. This was a big mistake, when he turned to face the predator he knew he was going to die. There was a thanator, not mature one but not far from it. "_**Eywa help me**_" he muttered before he was pounced and pinned down by the thanator. When he hit the ground he was a little dazed, but still tried to reach the knife. Without any effect, that thanator was standing on his arms, and was watching him, with an absent look on its face.

He tried struggling some more, but after he tried it for the seventh time, that it was futile.

But that thanator was still waiting, as if thinking. "_What is happening in Eywa's name?_" Mawey thought when thanator slowly backed from him, letting him to stand up. "_Thank you Eywa!_" Mawey thought, he wanted to thank Eywa by saying it but he didn't wanted to give that thanator reason to attack him

* * *

Rick viewpoint

* * *

"_What are you doing?_" Thanty asked Rick as he backed down from the na'vi hunter

"_I want to hunt WITH him, not him!_" Rick thought, thinking his plan that consisted of hunting the yeriks, bringing this guy along so he will know how to get to the village, when they'll think that I'm not that big threat, I will find my body and Jake, Norm can hang out with those two as well.

"_Why?_" Thanty asked, curious, but then he noticed his plan, he knew that Rick wanted to get back to his body leaving this one because it was not his but Thanty's, but Thanty was comfortable with Rick being where he is now. "_I see now_" Thanty said to Rick.

Rick then walked around the hunter, who smelled of fear, and you could see the fear in his eyes as well, as you could've sense it from his movements. And he kept on backing down, until he hit the tree, Rick opened his big mouth and carefully picked the bow from the ground, walking toward the na'vi, who got stupefied by Rick's action, but when Rick came in front of the na'vi. He offered him his bow by opening his mouth, leaving the bow to cling on his lower jaw. That na'vi carefully accepted the bow, trying not to touch his mouth, in any way.

Then Rick took two steps back, turning himself by 90 degrees, and lowering himself, trying to offer that na'vi a ride.

* * *

Mawey's viewpoint

* * *

Mawey was now completely dumbstruck, not only by thanator backing away from him, but more by the attitude toward him. Like he, the lousy hunter called Mawey, was his friend. And he proved that by taking the bow from the ground not to destroy it, but to walk with it over to him and offering it to him, by letting him to take it from his mouth. Mouth full of teeth that were big as his knife, and maybe a little longer, but definitely sharper than that, after he took the bow, that thanator offered himself to him, like he was some pa'li. And that was invitation you cannot refuse, or you can but it will be considered as an insult and would result in rather unpleasant evisceration. So he slowly and carefully got on thanator's back, not even thinking about doing tsahaylu. After he sat on thanator, which stood up and with him on its back ran somewhere. Mawey then noticed that there were some footprints of the Yeriks he tracked before, "_What in Eywa's name is going on?_" he thought

* * *

Rick viewpoint

* * *

After that na'vi got onto Rick's back, he then lifted himself and tried to apply those advices about tracking that Thanty was giving him a few moments ago, he then followed the tracks for about three minutes until his quills sensed five hexapedes. "_There they are!_" Thanty said, and Rick growled and started running toward the place. After he growled, he could feel that na'vi who was sitting on him somehow shifted, and Rick knew that he prepared his bow, because he didn't held himself with hands and held tighter with his thighs, After few moments there were opening with four dumb looking animals which only had time to look at them, one was immediately killed by the arrow, and the other one was pounced, and his head got smashed by the powerful swing of Rick's maw, killing animal instantly

"_That felt great!_" Rick thought but then he swung his tail hitting one of the two retreating in its side, with a cracking sound it sent him to the ground. Na'vi ended it's suffering with a prayer and then stabbing him. Rick mind was filled with happiness from his first successful hunt of the hexapedes. He was proud of himself for once. "_Nice kill!_" Thanty said, proud that his adoptive son made his first kill, and knowing that he killed those three with him. Rick was so occupied by cheering at his first kill, that he didn't notice that Thanty took control over his body once again and started eating that yerik with its head smashed. After a while Rick got in control, he would've been disgusted that he ate entrails of some animal, but it tasted better than his usual MRE so he didn't complain. After he was finished he saw that the na'vi tied two remaining yeriks together and prepared them to bring them back to the village.

Rick hunger was sated for the moment. He saw that na'vi trying to figure out how is he going to take those bodies to the village; Rick would've face palmed if he had a palm. Of course he is going to hitch a ride from Rick again! Why else would've he been taking him along?

So Rick walked toward the Na'vi and laid down once more, "_**You're taking me to the village too?**_" Na'vi asked in his born language, Rick didn't know what exactly did he say but he gently growled. And that done the trick, Na'vi started loading those dead bodies on him, and thought about sitting on Rick, but there was no space to do so. So he motioned to Rick to follow him.

"_Thank god! Carrying two dead hexapedes is enough, if he got onto me, it could get difficult._" Rick thought and then Thanty joined "_I'm proud of you son_" Thanty started, and Rick wondered why was Thanty calling him his son, but he didn't protested. "_I want to see your real body_" Thanty then added as they've followed the hunter.

* * *

Whoa, I've managed to write it. Thanks Eywa for giving me those weird ideas.

Without them, I couldn't have done this Fan fiction.

Praise Eywa!

(Cheer!)


	13. Chapter 12 No one and na'vi

OK here goes Final chapter! Hope you liked the story.

…

…

Naah, I can't do that to you, there will be plenty more of them, (I cannot do this to myself either)

* * *

Chapter Twelve: No one and na'vi

Jake still continued to do his nervous-go-round, when Ney'tiri appeared in the entrance of his humble tent.

"_**You should eat Jake**_" she said gently as she offered Jake some fruit. Jake of course accepted it, trying to remember the name of that fruit, but failing at it horribly. "_**Thank you honey**_" he said and Ney'tiri smiled, when RDA was still here, he told her what a honey is, and she liked the sound of that word so she let him call her like that. Jake then took a bite of the fruit,enjoying the taste it had. "_**Come outside, hunters will be returning and maybe they will have some information about Rick**_" Ney'tiri suggested trying to lift his mate's mood. Jake liked the idea of having some information about the Rick's whereabouts. So he left Rick's body and went outside, for the first time since yesterday's ritual. As he exited his tent he got blinded by the light and he almost tripped over something, or rather someone. "Ouch!" Norm called.

"Sorry Norm" Jake said apologetically. "No hard feelings, I've got tripped over several times today." Norm said, and then asked Jake "Do you know what happened?"

"Mo'at thinks that Rick spilled his drink thus somehow making Eywa tipsy and then she transferred his mind instead of yours." He said, and Norm chuckled.

"Rick is truly awesome, not only he can kill thanator with paintball rounds, but he can get na'vi deity drunk as well." And then he started laughing. Jake couldn't resist laughing either. Imagining that scene with Eywa and getting drunk certainly brought smile on his face.

After few minutes children running nearby called that "_**Hunters are returning**_" with smile on their little blue faces, or at least little blue faces for Jake. They were regular or already overgrown blue guys for Norm, who was smallest in the camp. But that will change! When he gets through the ritual of mind transferring, he knew that this ritual could be done once in three or four days. He still felt terrible for Rick, who was now somewhere out there. Mo'at confirmed that he was somewhere out there in the morning when she talked with Eywa asking her if that human's mind is with her, then Eywa somehow told her that no he is not with her yet, but when he dies he will be accepted as one of her own. Mo'at then translated the signs to the Jake who was glad that Rick was still among them. Hoping that he was in something living, if he was a Tree now, there will be little they can do to find him. And Jake hoped that Rick was not one of the easily killed things, like wasps or small bugs. If yes, then he will be dead long before he could get back to his body.

One of the twelve hunters appeared on his pa'li which carried two dead nantangs as well.

Cheers were heard from the Camp, because he was successful in his hunt. Not long after he unloaded his pa'li and started preparing the meat, skinning the animals and stuff. Seven more hunters appeared, but only three of them got something worth mentioning.

Soon all eleven hunters appeared. And started preparing today's meat, getting skin off the animal, giving it to the other na'vi, who were skilled tailors and started processing the skin, sewing it with needles made of bones of ikran, making something useful from them.

"_**Didn't I send out twelve hunters?**_" Jake asked, looking at Ney'tiri, who then carefully looked at all eleven hunters present and then said that "_**Mawey is missing, maybe he is still hunting.**_" That seemed probable. Mawey was young hunter, who easily lost track of time. When he was supposed to be somewhere, he came either too soon or too late.

But when it was almost lunch time, and meat was almost prepared, Jake who was near the cooking fire, stressed over the whole Rick-lost-his-mind-in-not-so-cool-way, A few cheers celebrating hunter's arrival could've been heard followed by few gasps and then even some screams could've been heard. And Jake was forced to investigate what was going on.

He didn't even get up when children yelled "Palulukan!" and then dispersed to hide themselves behind warriors or their mothers.

Jake took his bow which he kept always close, and ran to the other side of the camp only to see Mawey coming out of the forest and then a figure of almost mature thanator appeared behind him "_**Mawey! Watch out!**_" Jake yelled, and readied his bow but then he saw something he didn't expected, just before the rest of the warriors who didn't kept their weapons too close and had to get them before getting here. Mawey turned around and motioned for thanator to follow, and then proceeded to yell the results of his hunt to the camp.

"_What?!_" Jake's mind stopped for a few seconds, thanator was slowly descending from forest to the camp without any reluctance or signs that would tell that he is going to attack, And when Jake saw that this thanator was carrying two dead hexapedes he was amazed, and went toward the Mawey, who was grinning like an idiot. As the hunter with thanator got to the camp, there was a corridor made of warriors and hunters, all armed and ready to kill the beast and after doing so proceed to question Mawey's sanity.

* * *

Earlier, on the outskirts of Camp

* * *

Mawey was not sure how will the rest of the camp react to him bringing in the thanator, the beast known for being evil "Dry Mouth Bringer of Fear" but when he tried to get his game off the thanator before they reached the camp saying "_**Thank you mighty Palulukan for your help, but I'll manage from here**_" he got very disapproving growl, not letting him even touch one of those two yeriks. So he had to continue into camp, after another five minutes of walking he could sense that his thanator noticed they were nearing the camp. And he was right, Rick noticed that his quills picked up a huge number of na'vi, "_Are you sure this is wise?_" Thanty said to Rick in thoughts, fluently. Rick was surprised about how fast Thanty was learning, but then again, Rick was learning "Thanatorish" as he called it, too. He knew how to "growl" on them, but he was not so sure if he could growl that way when he will be a human again

"_I hope so, it is the only way._" He replied and followed Mawey until he could see other na'vi with his normal eyes "_Ok here we are, let me take care of thing_" Rick said when he sensed that Thanty was not comfortable with this many na'vi being ready to kill him, but he sensed that Rick trusted those people even if they didn't trust him in this form.

The na'vi were ready to kill him, and they've proved that when they've shot few arrows in front of him, stopping him dead in his tracks "_They are attacking! Defend yourself!_" Thanty yelled in his mind making Rick jerk, but luckily. He didn't do that, but he didn't stopped either, Jake approached Mawey and talked to him, Rick didn't know what they were saying. Maybe Mawey was recapitulating his story about how he met Rick. But then again, Jake still looked hard on Rick, he didn't recognize him.

"_damn I hoped that he would recognize me outright!_" Rick told himself, and started moving toward Mawey. Another salvo of arrows were shot in front of him but he didn't stopped. This time they were about to shoot him for good, but it was too late for that because Rick stood right in front of Jake and Mawey.

"_Let's see_" Rick thought. If he didn't do something fast, he will be killed. But then he knew what to do. "_Of course Tsahaylu!_" he thought and then one of his antenna bended to offer it to the Jake.

Jake was a little jumpy today because he took a step back. But that gesture stopped another salvo of arrows. Jake knew what he was supposed to do with it, so he took his hair covered queue and joined it with thanator's.

It was definitely a new experience for both of them.

Jake appeared in Rick's mind, it was a small dark place.

"Uh hello?" he said, trying to get anything from there. Normally there would've been direct connection to the animal's senses and stuff, but this time it was different. After he said it, there was a pleasant voice that said "Please wait sir, I'm patching you through." Then there was some kind of old music known from elevators. "Hi Jake, it's me! Rick!" Rick voice suddenly appeared. Jake's jaw dropped, in real life and in this mental connection.

"What? " Jake managed to get out of himself, and then he noticed that he talked in both his mind and in reality. In reality he saw Norm coming to him and asking him "What are you doing? Telephoning?" And Jake shushed him saying that yes he is really telephoning. Norm started to laugh but then Rick's voice appeared once more. "Let him laugh his ass off, Yes I'm thanator now, sure whatever. You did keep my body in safe didn't you?" he asked And Jake got to concentrate hard on replying, it was hard to do this mental telephoning, it was known that thanator's got different thinking set so if you've made tsahaylu with one, it wouldn't bend to your will like pa'li or ikrans do.

"Yes I'm keeping you alive" Jake managed to say, saying it out loud once again. And Norm stopped laughing, taking it seriously for a moment "That's great! When will Mo'at be ready to do the ritual?" Rick asked, "In about three days" Jake said and Norm started laughing again. "Ok I'll wait, Just make sure that they wont kill me, and tell Norm that if he don't stop laughing I will bite him" Rick said, "OK" Jake said and then turned to Norm saying "Rick's saying that he will bite you if you don't stop laughing.

Norm stopped laughing, getting his serious face on for a few moments managing to ask "What?" and then thanator's head lowered to his level showing its massive teeth to him

"Point taken" Norm said suddenly pale as wall.

"Jake this Tsahaylu thing is really hard to keep up. So please make sure everybody know that it is me" Rick said and then broke the tsahaylu with Jake, feeling a little strange Rick managed to sit, once more making na'vi draw their arrows. Preparing to kill him, they would've done it. But Mawey stopped them, "_**Stop it !If he wanted to kill anybody he could've done that already! Stop trying to get him angry!" **_he yelled, trying to convince warriors once more about either that this thanator is not what he seems to be, or that he completely lost it

"_**Yes, stop it**_" Jake said after Mawey, this time it was a word of olo'eyktan so they have to obey. "_**The human who was walking here in AMP yesterday, who lost his mind during the ritual**_" Jake said taking a deep breath, he didn't want to believe it too. "_**His mind is in this palulukan**_" After he said it. There were a few confused glances between everyone but who seemed to accept it first were the kids, who threw their fear away for now running toward their old friend. Sure he was scary now, but he was scary yesterday and he played with them too.

"_Oh great._" Rick thought "_These guys again_" he finished his thought. And laid down, making it possible for Mawey to get his game off first and then for the kids to get up on him. There were screams full of horror from their mothers, who were not holding their kids hard enough to prevent it.

He thought about it for a moment, and then he twisted his right paw and face pawed, the face palm version for those who didn't have palms.

"_This must be Rick, no one can face palm like this._" Jake thought and laughed at sight of six children who were riding with Rick before, on Rick in his current Thanatorish state.

"_**I think he wouldn't mind riding you around for awhile, but I need to speak with him too, so take him back to me when you're finished**_" Jake said laughing, and then moved to Rick "Take them for a ride or two and then find me" Jake said with a smile on his face "we've got lot to discuss" he said and turned around but then he turned back and gave Rick's leg a hug saying "Welcome home brother" and then turned around and spoke with the warriors in their language, and then with scared mothers, reassuring them that this was Rick. The guy who rode with their children yesterday, he wouldn't hurt them this time either.

"_Sure, whatever, at least I've got inside_" Rick thought and then looked at his back. There were six children he remembered from yesterday, he wanted to say something but then he remembered that he is thanator. "_You must do something funny._" Rick thought to himself, and then Thanty joined in "_Just say "I like you" in my language_". Rick then remembered how to say it and said it to them. It sounded like a cat purring. And it was completely adorable.

Children started laughing and then sat on him like he was a horse. He then proceeded with standing up and trying to move only to be stopped by warriors

"_**I told you before, let him go. He is one of us!**_" Jake shouted frowning on them. They've reluctantly obeyed, lowering their weapons. Rick was now ready to go. And he started it with jumping over the guards and some bystanders. This was followed by laughter of children who were holding him tight. He then started running in circles around the Camp.

After four rounds around the camp children got off him and made him follow them to a nearby tent. He thought that he would meet Jake there, but he was wrong. Instead he got himself into new game which consisted of him lying there and the kids with some paint drawing on him. When he sighed children started giggling. But they've proceeded to paint him using their hands. They've used white, blue and some green to do the stripes. It was fun because Rick was ticklish, thus making him jerk when they've painted him on his legs, or on his neck. "_At least everybody will know that it is me_" he thought but then Jake appeared in front of him, laughing "Oh come on, you don't like military issued paint on your AMP, and now you don't like Eywa issued paint on your own body?" he asked, Rick couldn't do anything else than laugh. It was rather strange sound hearing thanator laughing, it sounded like hiccupping and growling together, resulting in a strange cacophony of sounds, and children loved it. Their new toy made some interesting sounds, but then they've proceeded with painting it

"I've been worrying that we'll never find you" Jake said with serious face now. "But I didn't expect to find you in thanator's body" he finished it. Rick wasn't able to respond to that. "so how is it being thanator eh?" Jake asked with his smile, to that Rick had only one answer. He got up, halting the work on his body, and then using his paws to scratch writing into the ground. He written: FINE and then he got back to the children who happily continued their work

"Figures" Jake said "So you oversized cat, I bet you want to see yourself." That caught Rick's attention, and he nodded "_**I'll borrow your friend for a moment. He'll be right back**_" Jake said to the children, who were a little disappointed but the promise of him being back was enough to keep them patient. Jake made a few steps towards his tent and then a sly smile appeared on his face, and he sat on the ground. That confused Rick for awhile, so he gave him a confused look. "I'm to tired to walk" Jake said while trying to hold his smile back. He heard Rick's loud exhalation and laughed when he got up, what he didn't expect was Rick's tail which grabbed him and lifted from the ground, after the lifting thing. Jake expected to be sat on Rick's back. But that was not on the schedule. Rick already knew where his body were, his heightened senses plus the stench of alcohol were everything he needed, he held Jake still with his tail only. "Yeah, I've probably deserved this" Jake said while clinging on Rick's tail. Rick turned his head and then simply nodded. "Hey Jake, how's it hanging?" Norm's voice came in and Rick started laughing again. "Yeah very funny, I've made a suggestion that he could take me back to my tent" Jake explained with a smile, getting the "hanging" joke. He was held by his torso so his legs were hanging in the air.

Norm resisted the urge to say joke about Jake inviting Rick to his tent, instead he came in front of Rick and asked "Rick, would you be so kind to take me to Jake's tent?" with a smile on his face. Rick gave him that "why the hell not" look, lowered himself down and gave Norm a boost using his second pair of front legs. "Thank you" Norm said looking at Jake who was still hanging. "Yeah rub it in" Jake said. "_So what do you think Thanty?_" Rick asked "_About you people? You're strange but I like it_" he said "_I'm curious about how you look_" he added "_You'll see soon enough_" Rick assured him as they were right in front of Jake's tent, Rick finally set Jake down and lowered himself for Norm to get off too. "We'll bring you outside, you wouldn't fit in there" Jake said, and Then disappeared for a few seconds in his tent, only to reappear few moments later with a small human body. "_This is me_" Rick said proudly to Thanty, who examined his body for a few more moments "_You're small, but I like you_" Thanty said, taking control over his own body once again and then getting his head right in front of Rick's original head. "_Be careful! I'm fragile!_" Rick said, this amused Thanty and he couldn't resist licking Rick's body. "_Oh yeah, This stuff will definitely be hard to get from my hair_" he said. But before he could say anything else he heard Norm laughing his ass off. "Dude!" he said while laughing and Rick noticed that Thanty managed to lick Jake too, "GROSS!" Jake yelled, his hands with whose he held Rick's body, were soaked in thanator's saliva. He then gave Rick's body to laughing norm and rushed off to wash himself. Rick couldn't help himself, and started laughing in his own way. "how do you taste?" Norm asked still laughing. And Rick thought about answer but then he decided to write it.

After he wrote it to the ground in front of Jake's tent, Norm laughed even harder after reading: ALCOHOL

* * *

Reunited at last! And yeah, that's how Rick really taste, like alcohol

Stay tuned.


	14. Chapter 13 No one and Morning

Let me think, I will definitely say something clever here.

…

EINSTEIN!

That's clever! (Epic Fail)

Never mind, here's another chapter!

* * *

Chapter thirteen: No one and Morning.

The day which consisted of na'vi either painting on Rick, or getting used to him, was finally over. The kids left about an hour ago, and he was finally alone. It was around midnight when Rick decided to stay awake and enjoy being alive. He was sitting next to the Sacred Tree, watching the stars. It was strange how they wouldn't let him get close to the Sacred Tree when he was human but now that he was thanator everything changed. But he didn't plan on being thanator till the end of his days. It was kind of depressing thought. He could've been more useful to the na'vi being thanator and all, but he never really wanted to be one. Sure, he was now respected and sometimes feared. But he couldn't speak normally, he couldn't drink his stuff. And he was a schizophrenic. "_I am not your schizophrenia!_" Thanty said slightly insulted by Rick's thoughts. "_I know and I'm sorry._" Rick apologized. He didn't want to be disrespectful. It was just all getting on him suddenly. So he continued watching stars, trying to remember which one was Sun, and where was Earth.

"Rick?" a female voice asked but Rick ignored it, watching the stars, after a moment he turned his head to see who it was. It was Ney'tiri, Jake's mate, and soon to be Tsahik.

He gave her acknowledging growl; he used about seven different growls and two types of purr to communicate with his friends. There was no need for new sounds, there was this growl, then angry, sad, growl for yes and no, then laugh and a warning, and purrs were used when he was either satisfied or trying to be friendly. It was working well for him as well for the rest, when he needed more complex communication, either tsahaylu or writing it have done the job.

"Are you going to hunt with us tomorrow?" she asked sitting next to Rick.

He simply nodded. He was here just to help those na'vi, that was the original plan. Jake asked him to help them with moving, but now he was just slowing them down. If he had his liquor and normal size, he would've drowned his sadness in it. The weight of being left behind, being one of the three humans that were left on Pandora, getting stuck with thanator's body. And being a reason to delay the greatly anticipated moving to another Home tree didn't help him.

Ney'tiri sat there just watching him. Trying to figure out what was going through his head, sure she could've do the Tsahaylu thing, but that will be considered as intrusion into one's mind. And therefore she just sat there watching him. He looked at her few times, noticing that she was covered in bioluminescent things which sparkled. "There you are" Jake called when he noticed that next to Rick was his Ney'tiri. "Oh ? Should I be jealous?" Jake asked, making Ney'tiri and Rick chuckling. "I was just asking if he will hunt with us tomorrow" Ney'tiri said with smile. "And?" Jake asked, "He agreed" Ney'tiri said with smile. Rick noticed that even Jake was sparkling with those bioluminescent things. Rick hoped that he wasn't sparkling like that but he was too afraid to check it. Eywa had a weird sense of humor. Sure those glowing flowers were nice; Na'vi girls were nice when they were slightly glowing. But on guys it looked really gay. "_Gay? What does it mean?_" Thanty asked, sure they were sharing one mind but eventually they've learned how to block each other's thoughts, so he had to ask.

"_Gay? That's when there is sexual relationship between two beings with same gender_" Rick explained, he wasn't sure if he explained it right, but then again, he was talking with someone inside his head. So if he explained it wrong, who cares?

"_Is that even possible?_" Thanty asked clearly letting disgust in his thoughts. "_Yes it is, but it won't lead to reproduction. And before you jump into conclusion if something is being gay on someone, it usually means that that man is looking like a woman with it._" Rick finished his explanation. "_You said man, is it possible for female to look gay?_" Thanty kept on asking.

"_That's slightly different, I don't even know why. But back on earth, if woman was doing man's job, she was trailblazer. But if man was doing woman's job, he was gay._ "Rick explained, and to that Thanty could only add that "_You humans are strange_" And Rick could only agree.

"Rick? Are you with us buddy?" Jake asked, finally catching Rick's attention. Rick stopped looking at the stars and turned his eyes to Jake, "What's making you so gloomy?" he asked,

Rick was prepared to answer that question, if Jake gave him a little more time, he could've had a presentation with nice graphs ready. In fact, he was not so sure why he was feeling like this, so he didn't answer that question. "Come on, you've got a new paintjob! You should be happy. I know how you like getting a new paintjob!" Jake said pointing over to the AMP, which slowly rusting in the place Rick left it yesterday. Or maybe two day's ago, he was not sure if it was after midnight already. "Look, whatever it is, it'll go away. I've got no warm milk but I sure can give you a cuddle before you'll go to bed." Jake said hugging one of Rick's legs. Ney'tiri laughed at the sight of it and Rick chuckled saying to Thanty "_Now, that's gay_".

"You can sleep here. We'll wake you when it is time to hunt." Ney'tiri said, grabbing Jake's hand, and slowly releasing Rick from that rather inappropriate hug. As he was towed away he managed to say "Call me!" in rather effeminate voice and in that moment Rick knew that Jake knew what he was thinking. If he knew that Jake was thinking about how gay Na'vi males looked while they've sparkled a few months ago. Rick knew that he was faking it, but he was now wondering if being thanator, the beast which sows fear into its enemy's hearts, can give you a look that exactly says "wow, you look gay". With that thoughts, he drifted to sleep.

Morning came too fast for Rick's taste, "_I could've sworn that I've just closed my eyes!_" he thought when he slowly opened his left eye, after some focusing he saw that there was Norm in front of him. "Rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty, it is morning, it is time when Sleeping beauties like you get up, and then go to the forest to DEVOUR some innocent animals like six legged Bambi" Norm said, putting extra weight on the word devour. Rick got up, imagining how the hell would've six legged Bambi looked like. Then he wondered if Pandora got it's own Disney movies yet. Rick's normal mornings consisted of getting up, getting himself clean, then dressing up, taking his exopack and then reporting for duty. But waking up as a Thanator in the morning helped with most of these things, sure he could use some cleaning, but he was not ready to use his tongue as a cleaning sponge. So he just stretched and then getting to the dozen of hunters, who were almost ready. As he got there, he got a few nods from hunters, who respected him for being what he was, and then he saw that Jake, the mighty olo'eyktan with his mate Ney'tiri were going to hunt as well. "Hi, Kitty cat" Jake said smiling with his over-confident smile again. "_Look who's talking_" Rick thought, and then yawned, showing every of his twenty or so centimeters long teeth. "Point Taken" Jake said, his smile slightly vanishing.

"_What? Seriously what?_" Rick thought, he didn't notice that his yawning could be seen as a warning for Jake not to make more of these jokes.

But he noticed that everyone was staring at him now.

"_Psh, yeah whatever. Ill be sure to cover my mouth with my paws._" He thought,

He thought that there will be someone with him, like Mawey, sure Rick could kill someone but he was not sure about the carry-it-back-home thing, but that was soon answered.

If Rick could talk he would've definitely say something like "You've got to be shitting me!"

After he saw what Jake got for him "I hope it will fit on you" He said, while he and three guys carried leather harness with two big baskets attached on both sides of it, each of the baskets was big enough for at least one or two Yeriks, plus something smaller to fill the remaining place.

Rick knew that hunting was some kind of competition about what you can bring home. That's why there was only twelve hunters, twelve of them got covered most of the village, add someone who will gather fruits, and you've got enough food to keep this camp which consisted of one hundred na'vi, give or take.

"I hope you like it!" Jake said with his confident smile. Rick thought about giving him the warning growl, but he got a better idea. He examined his harness, then got to Jake and gave him a loving lick, one long lick full of love. "EUGHH!" Jake yelled disgusted by as he didn't get enough time to take cover or brace himself for it. This of course earned some laugh from Ney'tiri and most of the na'vi hunters joined after seeing Jake soaked in thanator's drool. "Okay, I get it!" Jake said, looking at the Rick who then winked at him. "I love you too" he said sarcastically and then added "Now hand me a towel!"

After that, Rick got his harness on. Well he didn't got it on, he got dressed by someone else, having six legs and no arms can be a problem when you've got to tighten something on yourself. It was amazing how na'vi could change from hateful to careful to accepting and then to friendly in just one day. But Rick was not the one to complain about such a thing. He was glad that he was accepted, it doesn't matter that he was accepted as thanator or as a human, he just needed to get the feeling that he belongs somewhere. That must've been the cause of his depression yesterday.

After everything was tight on Rick and Jake got himself dried. It was almost time to begin the hunt. The hunters got into the forest and then everyone hunted alone or in pairs. Jake and Ney'tiri hunted in pair while the rest, Mawey, Tsanten and Zirina included, hunted on their own. But Rick didn't mind that, Thanators are solo hunters, they track with their nose and their sensory quills. Na'vi needed to get off their horses and track things down the hard way.

While Rick ran deeper into the forest he noticed that his harness was not restricting him in any way. And for that he was glad. He could hunt without problems, and of course he could show all na'vi that he was not a threat but a friend, who will feed them all if the, need arise.

"_They are our family now_" Rick said to Thanty who thought that Rick was his only family "_They are your family, after you leave my body_" he started but Rick interrupted "_Then you will be welcomed among them just as I was._" Rick said , and then jokingly added "_Unless you lick Jake just like I did, then you'll be less welcomed_" And to that, Thanty laughed.

* * *

Whee another chapter done.

Will Rick kill anything? Will Jake meet a tentacle monster?! Can I even write tentacle monster in Teen rated story?!?!?

We'll see tomorrow!

(I hope I don't get carpal tunnel from this daily updating :-D)

(Funny fact 1: I had to create blank document with suffix HTML to allow me to get this Chapter (usualy done in .doc) online, 's convertor wouldn't accept anything else. (Believe me, I've tried)

(Funny fact 2: I've spent about 1 hour trying to get this thing online, yes i love you readers this much!)


	15. Chapter 14 No one and the Hunt

(last second edit:Running LATE! But comming!)

If Tree falls in the forest,

…

Will it kill na'vi that was standing on it?

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: No one and the Hunt

It was thirteen minutes ago that Rick got away from the camp, and he was already tracking some yeriks, the footprints weren't cold, but he couldn't sense those yeriks yet. He of course sensed some na'vi, probably one of the fourteen hunters, yes there were usually twelve of them, but today Jake and Ney'tiri joined, and Rick of course didn't count himself as a hunter.

"_Because I'm no hunter, I am big predator!_" he thought, and he roared like the thanator he was. The roar could've been heard a few kilometers away "_But I sound like T-rex from that Jurassic park movie_" he finished his thought, and then he followed the tracks. He was getting close, not only that he already sensed something in distance with his sensory quills, but he also smelled them, they were relatively young, or so Rick thought, even now when it was his second day in thanator skin, he was still learning about the smells from Thanty. As he continued he noticed that there was blood in the air. It almost drove him crazy, the smell of the blood which was spilled just a few minutes ago. "_Oh, that smells good!_" he thought as he followed the smell, he then sensed that there were around ten yeriks and at least one of them was bleeding, but then again, there could've been only two yeriks and rest could be na'vi. It was pain in the ass to 'sense' something when it was too close together. Rick couldn't distinguish with his quills whenever there was yerik, or three na'vi standing too close to each other. "_No matter, I'll find out soon enough!_" he thought as he was nearing the place, his mind was filled with the smell of the blood, it awoke something feral in his body, he wanted to taste the blood! And he'll get chance soon enough

He jumped from the forest to the small clearing, he could hear river in the distance and he saw that there were indeed some yeriks, but then again, there was only seven of them. They were running in fear from the seventh and sixth who were killed by arrows.

"_So, they've got here sooner than me huh?_" Rick thought as he chased one of the yeriks down, he was faster than some young yerik. It took only few seconds till he ran next to the poor yerik and bitted his ass "_Sure, you're thanator, but bite someone else's ass while you're human and you'll get a few days in psychiatry wards_" he thought, and then Thanty asked "_What?_", Rick suddenly remembered that there was the original owner of his borrowed body and tried to repress the memory of him being completely drunk that one time. "_No don't think about it! If you think about it Thanty will know!_" Rick ordered himself, while tearing chunk of meat from yerik's butt, therefore losing his balance and crashing at high speed. Rick then snapped it's neck with a fast bite, "_That's one!_" he thought as he picked the body up with his big mouth, and then putting it to one of the baskets that were on his side. "_One for the Omaticaya._" He thought, shifting his weight to the other side to compensate the weight problem. "_Ok, maximum is seven of these, then I'll be overburdened_" he thought as he slowly turned back to the clearing, now that the rest of the yeriks ran away there was only him, one dead yerik in his basket, and two with arrows in their necks. He walked toward them, the hunters that killed these two must've been nearby. But why are they hiding?

Rick then once again tried to sense something but he didn't see anything with his quills, he noticed that he didn't see those two dead yeriks too. That meant that his quills were thermal seeing system, therefore meaning that those hunters who hunted those weren't there or were dead. Or so he thought. "_It's not my kill_" he thought as he examined one of the dead yeriks. The smell of blood was very intensive. "_Maybe that's because it's bleeding all over the place?_" Thanty offered, "_Yeah, probably._ " Rick answered, and then turned away from it, he was not going to steal somebody's else kill, that would be fragstealing! "_Fra what?_" Thanty asked. "_It's a term used in training battles, when somebody else kill someone and you claim that you've killed him instead of the one who really killed it_" Rick explained while turning around, but then he heard rustling noise from behind. He turned his head, but Quills told him that there was no one, "_But you're here_" Thanty said mockingly. "_I meant that there is nobody in there, or that's what our quills are saying_" Rick said slightly annoyed. "_Nobody? Is that your relative or something?_" Thanty continued mocking him. "_Yeah very funny_" Rick answered, he wasn't ready to argue with the owner of this body. Instead he went to investigate what was there. Noise came from the edge of the clearing, something was in forest and it wasn't alive. "_Maybe it is ghost!_" he thought as he got to the place, his quills and eyes told him that there was nobody, but his nose dared to disagree, there was something rather smelly, it smelled like fear. He slowly sniffed around, and almost pinpointed from where the smell came from, but suddenly a searing pain came into side. He tried to yell something like "Yeowch!" but instead he roared like the most pissed off T-rex you could've meet. He then turned his head and noticed that his attacker was na'vi, fully covered in mud and holding a bow which he shot again. Luckily, this time arrow hit the dead yerik in his basket.

"_Now what? Kill it and then explain it to Jake or get killed._" Rick thought, now facing the enemy another arrow came but only scratching him. On his jaw "_FIGHT!_" Thanty yelled, and Rick obeyed. He wasn't feeling like dying today, so he swept his mighty paw on the Na'vi, who dodged it, but what na'vi wasn't expecting was a blow from the tail, which came too fast to be dodged. He was airborne for a few seconds before hitting nearby tree, he was hurt but still alive, and he proved that when he got up and grabbed his machete. Na'vi usually have knives with them, but this was too big to be knife. And ran toward Rick, who stood up on his mighty back legs, and then slammed into the ground, Na'vi who was slightly injured now lost his balance, and fell down to the ground. Rick didn't waste any second and then stood on the na'vi hand in which he held the machete, with his second pair of front legs.

Na'vi screamed in pain, as his arm was almost breaking under the pressure, but his problem was now that he was unable to do anything to harm the Thanator who was standing on his arm, he tried kicking him, even punching him but nothing worked "_Kill him!_" Thanty offered, and Rick opened his big mouth to end this hunter's life, only to remember that the hunter was na'vi.

"_NO!_" he yelled at himself in his mind, and took a step back, stepping off it's arm, as the na'vi got free he stood up, only to be grabbed by Rick's tail, and lifted from the ground. While he was protesting, and trying to get free, his machete was on the ground. So he was unarmed, and punching the tail didn't help.

"_Prisoner of war!_" Rick thought with as he put him into the other empty basket.

Na'vi stopped struggling, and then gave Rick a rather confused look, one that Rick could describe only as "What the hell is going on?!" Rick was still watching that injured na'vi not knowing what to do. "_Déjà vu?_" Rick asked himself as he lifted the bow from the ground and then threw it into the basket with na'vi. Na'vi was too confused to notice it, so he got slapped with it across the face. After the hit, that Na'vi started noticing a few things, firstly he noticed that this thanator was painted, thus meaning it was no feral thanator, and then he noticed that he was in basket. And thanators weren't known for their basket weaving skills. He then slung his bow on his back, and then climbed out of the basket, while he was severely injured, he managed to get on Rick's back and then grab one of his antennas, and he wanted to do the tsahaylu with Rick. "_No way, I don't want to talk to you after you shot me. You should consider yourself lucky that I have "Don't kill na'vi policy"_" Rick thought as he shakes himself, to get rid of that na'vi, which fell down to the basket again. And while spewing curses as he fell down, he stayed there.

"_Ok, One of three Yeriks_" Rick thought looking at the basket containg the dead body

"_Check_" he thought and then looked at the na'vi who gave him puzzled look, and then spoke something to him. Something that Rick couldn't understand anyway, "_One injured-and-still-talkative-Na'vi_, _Checked_" After that Rick made his way to the clearing, picking those two dead Yeriks as well "_What about the Frag stealing thing?_" Thanty asked "_he should consider this being the payment for his life_" Rick said as he loaded the Yeriks into same basket, not wanting to crush that na'vi with dead yeriks. But after he loaded the first one, he noticed that he was overloaded on one side. He needed to balance the weight. So he looked at the na'vi and growled. Na'vi stood there trying to figure it out. "_Sorry, warned ya!_" Rick said and then lifted the last yerik and looked at the na'vi who got the idea and moved from the basket to Rick's back. "_Smart guys these na'vi are_" he thought as he loaded the yerik and balanced his weight but then he felt like there was someone else in his mind. "_Oh you didn't_" He thought and looked at the Na'vi connected to him, "_What the hell is wrong with these people, I said no to the tentacle-rape thing once!_" he thought and then felt that na'vi was in his mind, trying to figure things out, his mind was full of questions, and he pushed them at Rick and Thanty Both, not noticing that there were two minds. His first thought was about why he let him live, and the second was about where he came from. "_Sorry, Nobody's home_" Rick thought to himself, trying to block that na'vi away. He was quite skilled with blocking Thanty out, so if he blocked that na'vi out too he might get away with it. Questions were asked, but nobody answered them. Na'vi then disconnected his queue, with even more questions. Rick just turned his head to him, giving him dangerous look and then shook him down. This time that na'vi landed on the yerik's corpse, getting it's blood all over him. After that landing, he decided to stay there. "_Just one more and I'm finished!_" Rick thought after he started tracking one of the yeriks that departed while he was hunting their friends. After sniffing and sensing for a few moments, he caught the smell of that yerik, so he raced after it. Race was a pretty strong word, he was traveling at steady rate of twenty or so kilometers per hour, he was not going to die from exhaustion in front of that yerik, while he could just walk in there and then surprise it. It was a good plan, but now he was noticing that he was feeling kind of woozy, like he had five beers. "_What the hell?_" Rick thought looking around. His vision was getting blurred, so he blinked several times. And then he suddenly noticed that there was still that arrow in his side, that one lucky shot, but he couldn't feel it. "_Poison_" he thought. And then tried to reach it, but it was under the basket, so he couldn't get there. "_Oh come on!_" he yelled at himself while he tried to get that arrow out either by his legs or by his mouth, but he couldn't get there. It wouldn't have that kind of effect on thanator, but he was straining himself by carrying the weight of three yeriks and one na'vi who was by the way looking with that dumb look on his face, while Rick still tried to get that arrow out of himself.

After a few failed attempts his vision got really bad and he had to lie down for a moment.

"_Blood and Damnation_" he thought, while he was slowly loosing his consciousness, but not before he felt a pain in his side, dulled by the poison, he then looked at his side, barely making out the figure of na'vi pulling his arrow out. Then Rick lost his consciousness completely.

* * *

That's it, end of the story. Rick is dead now.

…

Or isn't he?

Dum dum dum! (my attempt at dramatic music has FAILED!)

see ya tomorrow folks!


	16. Chapter 15 No one and the Heart

Zomfg! There is another update?

Does that mean Rick is alive?

Meh, this chapter is about his funeral.

* * *

Chapter fifteen: No one and the Heart.

In the beginning, there was nothing. Or at least I thought so, but then, from nothing there was something, and that something was blurred beyond recognition. Then there was a bottle, full of glowing fluid, and then it opened, and let me drink some of it. Then the blurred world suddenly became to focused. Everything was sharp, another sip from the magical bottle and then things were clear. I was in confined place, and there were two statues, one was a bipedal humanoid holding bottle above his head, and then there was a hexapod like creature, bigger than the humanoid, and it was drinking from the bottle through some kind of straw.

Before I could start wondering about what does that mean, I was sucked out from the place.

It was like I was pulled from that place, I could've heard a song in my head. It was song that gave me the strangest emotions, pleasure fused with pain, hate with anger, and at last there was peaceful feeling as I've left the place completely. I was still being pulled somewhere. But then there was nothing again, and after that. There was something new, I've suddenly appeared in someone, I've known that I was in someone because I've recognized what was in front of me. It was heart, And a big one, but it was not beating. I've felt sadness, and then I've felt strength building in me. I could force this heart to start beating again! I didn't know how but I've felt it. There was something that gave me strength to do so, and I've used that strength. There was a big thumping noise, as the heart gave its first, but incredibly strong beat, and after the first beat, I've felt pain like I've never felt before. But I couldn't stop now, and therefore I've forced the heart once again to beat. There was a second one, and that came with thundering noise, then it was followed by another beat, and then again and again. And the pain in me was overwhelming. And after the tenth beat, my view went blank.

Then after some time, pain subsided. But I felt terrible, and my side hurt. I've tried to open my eyes but I was too weak to do so, I heard voices, a lot of voices, they were talking among themselves. But what were they talking about? "_…sorry Rick but your Booze is in another castle..._" These words flashed through my head and it made my head hurt. But I knew that name, I've liked that name. That mean's I was probably the one who it belonged, I must've been someone called Booze! That name brought back lot of memories, but they were about one thing, and that was bottle full of something. "_…Rick, you and your Axis of Evil…_" there was that second name, maybe I wasn't Booze, maybe I was Rick.

He felt that there was something touching him, on his side. And it wasn't a pleasant feeling, it hurt. But after a few moments, the pain subsided. There were about twenty different voices, and they've just kept on talking to each other. Rick wanted to see them, but his eyelids were too heavy, but after a few more seconds he mustered enough strength to open them. When he did the sudden light filled them, blinding him temporarily. But he saw figures, chatting in front of him. It took a few more seconds to focus his eyes on the na'vi people, who didn't notice that he was awake yet, there was about twenty of them. Both genders, and everyone was armed. "_They don't stand a chance._" Rick thought, "_But only if I call in air support_" he thought ironically. He knew that he don't stand a chance against them but his crappy humor was ever present. One of the females noticed that he was awake, and by grabbing her knife, she alerted the others, who then immediately prepared themselves. They've seemed quite surprised to see that Rick was alive. But then they've sheathed their weapons and then just looked at him. He tried to stand up, but utterly failed at it. There was something holding him down, he tried to look but noticed that his head was fixed in place, and that he had his mouth tied with something that resembled bola. Then he noticed that there more than twenty hunters, there was twenty one. "_I have Twenty one na'vi against me. I need a Royal Black Jack to win_" he thought but this wasn't black jack and he didn't have any cards. "_What a pity._" He thought while one of the female approached him, he was immobilized completely so he could only blow nose at her, but he decided not to. It was bad enough without girls covered in that disgusting stuff. She was mature, and she looked pretty self-confident, as she stood right in front of Rick's big tied mouth, she said something, that Rick didn't catch, truth to be told he wouldn't know what she said even if he tried hard. He didn't know a thing about their language, he never studied it, and was never really interested in it. But after she said those words, she touched his tied mouth "_No ma'am, I've just woke up. There is no way I'll be able to go through wild bondage sex with you without dying_" Rick thought while she slowly examined him, his paintjob from kids yesterday, or two days ago was still intact, mostly. It was slightly worn out on his sides and on his legs, and washed off by blood on his side.

Rick noticed that his harness has been removed from him and it was settled next to him. After that, Rick noticed that his neck was tied down to the roots by the same bolas, his body though was tied with something stronger, except for his quills. They weren't tied, in fact they were the only thing that was free.

Sudden pain in his side has appeared and Rick growled in pain, then he noticed that the na'vi female was talking again, but she was at his side. Then more hunters came around to examine him. "_Sure, tow me away and AFTER that, check if you've got right car._" Rick thought, trying to get up once again, but failing due to the restraints. But as previous attempt to get up, even this one resulted in most na'vi getting their weapons all ready. "_I'm not going to lie here all day!_" Rick thought, he was never fan of bondage. And neither he was fan of being prisoner of war, so he tried to get up once again. "_What's going on?_" Thanty asked, he just woke up, and he didn't sound too pleased. "_Let me handle this situation!_" Rick ordered, and Thanty was too surprised with that order that he simply obeyed.

Rick then tried to stand up fourth time, this one of the bolas almost gave away, and na'vi were ready to shoot him, stab him and beat him to death with some kind of clubs. But the female that was the one who touched him first grabbed one of his antennas and made tsahaylu with him, after he done so he emptied his mind. She was using emotions of calmness, and peacefulness. Thanty locked himself out of the conversation completely, and Rick answered her with a thought that he wanted to be set free. She tried that soothing stuff again and felt that Rick was slowly loosing his patience. There was no other means of conversation because Rick couldn't speak their language, and neither they could've speak his, so emotions and pictures must've sufficed. After the two minutes of soothing stuff that didn't worked so well, she tried a different one, she thought about Rick's strange markings, and then it went all funny. After he pushed her the pictures of small na'vi children who were all over him, painting on him with their hands, her mind went blank with confusion, he then thought about the preparations for the hunt, and then the hunt itself, after the recapitulation of these he finished his story with yet another homesick emotion, combined with need to be free. Rick felt understanding from her side, but then picture of his side came, there was a hole in him! And it was infected wound, she then showed him with harness lugging yeriks, and then it followed with him being limp, possibly dead. "_Yeah, so I will not strain myself, I get it!_" He thought. Maybe she misunderstood him, he only wanted to get free of the bolas, so he showed her her the picture of the bola on his mouth and then feelings of the bola restraining him all over the body, he then used angry emotion and another one of the "I want to be free!" emotions. This time she knew what he wanted, and told him to wait. After that she disconnected from him and he felt his mind empty, except for the Thanty, after that she came to the view, and smiled at him, he would've return that smile if they've met under different circumstances, so he just growled signalizing that he was not pleased.

She started talking to one of the hunters, he was a man and he was probably the oldest one of them, she would've been the second to him in matters of age. The rest were barely mature hunters. "_Wait? who is…_" Rick thought looking at one of them, he had his hand splinted, and looked like he took quite a beating. "_Yeah, the happy-go-lucky hunter who shot me!_" he thought, but then that hunter nodded in his direction "_Whatever, next time you shoot me, I'll shove umbrella into your ass and then I'll open it!_" That was Rick's idea of revenge. They've been talking for a five minutes, it looked like she was trying to convince him, but he refused.

"_No matter!_" Rick thought, and then tried to stand up once again, this time using all his strength which has returned to him completely. And after first snapping noise, his mouth was free, and all weapons except for the female's were aimed at him. But that couldn't stop him from getting himself free, and then another four snapping sounds could've been heard, followed by the rest. After that, he was finally free! "_It feels good to be free!_" he thought and then stretched, pain in his side immediately returning. He ignored those na'vi who were ready to shoot. After he stretched, he laid down once again. "_Ok, that's all I've planned to do today, continue please!_" he thought looking tiredly at the hunters who were still holding their weapons, he earned another smile from the female and then she slowly came towards him.

"_Resist the urge to say 'boo!' _" Rick ordered himself in his mind. She slowly walked right in front of him and patted his nose "_Come on! I'm big scary kitty, you don't pat big scary kitty's nose!_" Rick thought with smile, she then came to his side in attempt to grab one of the antennas to do tsahaylu, but Rick knew what she was going to do so he bended his antenna, which was now in front of his face, and with playful purr added, he earned a giggle from the female, everyone else was just watching for any signs of hostile behavior. As she came right in front of him, he put his right front leg in front of him, and then laid his head on it, leaving plenty of space for her to sit on it. As she made tsahaylu with him, he gave her a picture of her sitting on his leg, she then slowly and carefully sat on his leg, confusion in her mind, but she wouldn't let it get in the way, she showed Rick pictures of herself, firstly approaching his wound, then touching it, and then there was a picture of small scar, and then it disappeared.

Rick simply thought why, why would they've done that for him, and got a clear answer, there was a picture of that guy with splinted arm, and feeling of gladness.

Rick then thought about day and night with a signs of confusion, she correctly translated that as question regarding the time needed, and showed him his wound getting smaller thorough three night and day cycles. "_That's too long_" Rick though and then showed her himself with a small wound from day two, wearing his harness with four yeriks "_Yeah, they've shot me, I want four instead of the tree_" Rick explained that to the Thanty who was about to ask about the fourth yerik. Then he showed her that he needed to leave with those things on second's day night. She then gave a confused emotion, Rick could see her confused in real life, she was right in front of him, and the rest of the hunters were just gawking at her and him. So he showed him a picture of the hunters, and then added a curiosity, picturing him getting up and then getting shot again. She knew what he meant, so she turned in reality to the hunters and waved them to come closer. She then showed pictures of every of these hunters with one word to each, probably meaning their names. After she showed him twenty of these hunters with their name, she nodded toward them and Rick looked at everyone, The guy he injured was Bakteyo, the oldest one was Wokan, and the rest was not important enough for Rick to remember their names, But then Rick turned his head back to the female and with combination of her picture and curiosity, he asked her about her name.

She slightly blushed and said "**_Tarya_**" In reality. After that, his curiosity was sated, but her wasn't. She thought how will they call him, she thought about a few names, she thought about "baby carrier" while pushing the picture of him with the children, but he refused, then there was "the one who understands" but that was refused too. But all these words reminded him one word, that was the word which Mo'at used while talking to the Jake when she interrogated him, she referred to him as RickNoone in English but used Rick Kawtu while using na'vi.

That must've been the na'vi word for No one. Rick waited until she finished offering him names, and then after he refused the last of them, he could see that she was getting tired of this as she looked around to get more ideas. "_Kawtu_" Rick though, getting her attention, she stared at him with wide eyes, she then tried to say something in na'vi in her mind, but he gave her confused thought. While she was little disappointed that he couldn't speak na'vi, she tried using picture of him, and the word and he nodded. She then turned to the rest of the hunters and told them Rick's name, and then something more. They weren't as aggressive as before, they were sitting in half circle around Rick and they were more curious about him.

They've listened to her, and then Wokan started speaking, earning a few disappointed looks but after that, most hunters left. The rest who remained then picked up the harness which got somewhat empty. "_Yeah, just to let you know, I've been the one who killed them._" Rick thought but then Thanty asked "_Oh really?_" Rick felt betrayed a little and then said "_Ok so I've got at least one_" being extremely annoyed.

* * *

Hope I didn't scare you too much with yesterday's "OH MY DOG! RICK IS DEAD!"

Stay tuned, to find out why I've used "dog instead of god"

oh and review me

(Author notes:Chapter fifteen is up, brief moment of respite and then lets start with Chapter sixteen)


	17. Chapter 16 No one and the worries

It was barely twenty seconds of respite.

No matter, I need chapter for tomorrow

Carpal tunnel! Here I come!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: No one and the worries

"**_I'm worried about Rick_**" Jake said while looking around the camp, sure if Rick was here Jake would've noticed it. He was a freakin thanator. You can't hide thanator in your pocket. It's a big animal you know.

"**_He should've been back a few hours ago, maybe he pulled another mind swapping trick eh?_**" Norm tried to lift the mood, they were at the camp and night was coming, Norm sat on the rock near campfire. This was his rock because na'vi felt that "around the campfire, everyone is equal" That was nice idea, but that also meant that you've got to see eye to eye with everyone, and that meant booster rock for Norm. It would've been worse if everyone in the morning had neck problems from looking down at Norm every time he spoke, and that was quite often!

"**_I hope not, he was lucky with that thanator, I really hope that Tsanten can find him_**" Jake said, he ordered Tsanten to look for him, because he was best tracker in the whole village, except for Rick's thanator senses. "**_We'll see_**" Norm said and then changed topic to the food, which was excellent. They were currently eating nantang which Jake killed. They've had yerik from Ney'tiri to lunch. Not everyone of course, it was divided to campfires, there was seven of them, Jake's and Ney'tiri were in the middle, along with Mo'at, Norm, Tsanten was missing and Zirina went to sleep a few minutes ago, then there were two more hunters which names Norm forgot, "_I need to write them down someday!_" Norm thought while he complimented Jake's kill. Jake immediately took the chance and started telling the story of "**_How I've killed this nantang!_**" Norm knew that if Jake couldn't be olo'eyktan for some unknown reason, he'll at least be a great storyteller.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere

* * *

After the hunters took the harness, Tarya motioned for Rick to follow them, Rick found that with the hole in his side which was no longer numbed by the poison, but instead was more sensitive due to the infection and the size of it. But eventually, he got used to it. There wasn't anything else he could've done about that pain anyway. After half an hour later, they've got to the really dense part of the forest. Rick got some problems with traveling through confined space like that, but eventually they've got through and Rick stopped dead in his tracks.

"_I thought_" he thought, while watching that thing which was about five hundred meters ahead of him "_that we've_" he looked up to check the height, and it was pretty big. "_bombed that tree_" he then lowered his head back down and noticed that Tarya was looking at him with a smile, she was amused by his reaction, he evidently didn't believe his eyes. "_back to the stone age_" he finished his thoughts when Tarya once again entered his mind through Tsahaylu, she's been doing that pretty frequently now. She showed him the image of the tree when she flied her ikran, it looked really pretty from bird's P.O.V. "_No, that isn't bird, that's flying lizard!_" he thought, his thoughts still blocked from her, it was like thinking and speaking in normal life without any tsahaylu, he could've think in his mind and no one would hear that, except for Thanty, and then he could speak in his mind and only Thanty and current Tsahaylu user could hear them "_Did I really said Tsahaylu user? I've spent too much time around Norm_" he thought and then Tarya told him that this was her home, the home of something or someone called Tipani, when Rick asked her about the Tipani, he got pictures of na'vi that resided in that Home tree,

"_That means, Tipani are clan_" Rick figured it out, letting her know that he did so giving her his emotion of understanding.

She accepted that and they've continued on their way toward the tree, Rick noticed that there were more people than in the Omaticaya clan. And they were less surprised to see Rick than the Omaticaya clan members were. As he walked among them he noticed that they've already respected him, sure he got some battle-paint from children back home, but that couldn't have been the reason. Then he noticed that the hunters Wotan dismissed before they've got on their way were already there, with their kill already cooked. "_Yes, sorry, I don't have any horse and I'm injured._" Rick faked apology for being so slow, which slightly amused Thanty, but because they've both felt the same pain, there was no point in saying that one of them is weak, it hurt like hell for awhile, Rick thought about asking his guide Tarya for some of that poison to numb the pain but he remembered that he almost didn't wake up last time he got that poison into his bloodstream, so he kept his mouth shut.

After they've walked to the roots of the home tree, one of the guards whispered to the Tarya something, and then she nodded. Rick showed his curiosity very clearly, so she showed him some old na'vi in ceremonial clothing "_In na'vi standards that is_" Rick thought, and then she showed him her making tsahaylu with him, evidently to speak with Rick. Rick asked about the healing and let her know that he was in pain, she just showed him sun changing position on the sky, which could've meant only one thing "later".

"_Great_" Rick thought after Tarya disconnected her queue, but stood next to Rick, "_Cool, my own translator_" Rick thought, and then noticed that na'vi started crowding around them. But they've didn't tried to touch him yet, Rick was getting a little cranky. His side hurt like hell and he was about to get interrogated "_This interrogation thing is getting regular_" Rick thought and hoped that she wouldn't stab him like Mo'at did. But as Tipani's tsahik slowly descended from spiral-like roots which lead deep into the home tree, Rick started to lose hope about the whole stab-my-shoulder thing. There was sudden silence as she stood right in front of Rick, she looked older than most of the na'vi, and she didn't fear Rick, in fact she...

"_YEOWCH!_" Rick yelled in his mind as she stabbed him in his leg. But he overreacted, if he was a human, then it would've been painful, for na'vi it was just a sting, and for thanator… Let's say that even his timing of the painful-mind-yelling was off. She then licked his blood off the bone she used to stab him and then she spoke, in na'vi. That meant he couldn't understand a word she said, but luckily she spoke to the Tarya. And she answered most of her questions. But Rick was getting impatient, his side was once again killing him, every breath he took was painful, and he hoped that he don't have punctured lungs, or whatever thanators have instead of them. Luckily after Tarya was done speaking to her, she nodded to Rick and Rick returned the nod. She tried to hide her surprise but Rick noticed that, before she could do anything else he bended his antenna so she could easily reach it. After she made tsahaylu, Rick's mind got filled with her. Her mind was full of questions, and Rick's mind tried to ward off everything, this could've been described as mental combat. A battle of wills, after she tried to overcome his wards, she then spoke in na'vi in his mind, and asking the questions out loud in real world, Rick lied down in real world and answered her talking with confused emotion, she then tried another language, with same effect, she used even some sounds that Rick recognized, it was like Ikran's screeching. She obviously tried to communicate with Thanator for the first time, she tried different sound sets, and then suddenly she came to English "_Do you understand me now?_" she asked, with a little hope in her, Rick surprised her with answer. "_Yes, I understand now_" Rick said, talking like he was talking to the white collars back on Earth. She officially translated her most recent discovery about Rick speaking English. And then she continued with investigations "_What is your name mighty palulukan?_" she asked. "_I've answered your question_" Rick started with a peace in his voice, "_Now I wish to know who you are._" He stated and there was a brief silence before she decided to speak again "_I am Sänume, Tsahik of clan Tipani_" she sated Rick's curiosity, and she felt it. "_I am No one_" Rick said, and he felt that her mood somewhat darkened. "_Why won't you tell me?_" she asked. "_My name is No one, Kawtu in your language_" he explained, hiding his first name. Because if she knew that he is former human, only her Eywa might know what will happen to him. Sänume seemed to accept his name, translating it to the people. "_Where do you come from?_" she asked, and Rick got nervous, he couldn't tell her that he was RDA, he wasn't accepted to Omaticaya either, and if he told her that he was without clan, she would offer him place in here, which was unacceptable for him, he had his body elsewhere! "_Why won't you tell me?_" she asked, and Rick noticed that he was silent for far too long. "_I'm sorry, it's the pain that keeps me distracted_" he said letting her feel the pain in his side for a moment. He noticed that she grabbed her side in real life when he let her know that he was in pain, but then he continued "_I am an Ally of clan Omaticaya._" After he said that, he was relieved that he didn't have to lie. She then translated it to The People. Wotan who was standing near Sänume whispered something to the na'vi next to him, that na'vi then nodded and ran away.

As Sänume slowly reached for her queue to disconnect, a next question popped in her head, "_What are you hiding Kawtu?_" she asked, eyes filled with curiosity, as she looked deep into Rick's eyes, which lost their calmness. "_I will tell you, when I'll be ready to leave._" He said, earning distrustful look from her, and then he disconnected from her. Sänume gave him conspicuous look and then thought about something. And after that she spoke to the people. After she finished her sermon, most of the na'vi went about their business, chatting wildly about Rick.

Tarya then motioned to Rick to follow her, they've came to the side of the Home tree, where few older na'vi women stood in half circle, they were a little nervous when Rick approached them. "_I hope they are qualified Vets, or that they have at least four pharmaceutics' diplomas_" Rick thought when he noticed that Tarya was about to connect with him again "_Come on! I've got enough of this tentacle-mind-raping already!_" Rick thought slightly annoyed, but then Tarya appeared in his mind again, she proceeded to explain that these women were village's best healers, and that they will help him.

He knew that already. But he decided that he will show a thankful emotion anyway. After that he was told that he should lie down for them to begin.

"_Well, why the hell not eh?_" he thought as he lied down and medicine women with no doctorate from thanator's anatomy or whatsoever, started examining the wound.

* * *

That's it, end of today's chapter.

(Funny facts: I surprise myself with those ideas.)

(funny facts 2: I simply MUST WRITE MORE!)

(Answers to the questions in reviews:

Latina-Chica-16  
review on chapter 16

lol wow u update fast!

Answer: Yes i do !:-D

the stone tiger  
review on chapter 16

do you like your dog more then your god?  
are you an atheist?  
IS YOUR DOG GOD?!!?!1

answer: nope, nope*, nope, I don't even have dog, I have a cat though. The reason I've used dog instead of god is (-Censored-)

*I believe in Eywa.)

That's it! Stay tuned, I'm starting the work on next chapter immediately!

See ya (oh and review!)


	18. Chapter 17 No one and the pain

Hay guys (and girls), seems like fifteen seconds since I've written the last entry to you (it is sixteen seconds though)

But before I start with today's chapter, here are commercials: ....Our prices are insane!!!...

…

Just kidding

Chapter seventeen: No one and the pain

* * *

It was one full day since Rick went missing, "_Again_" Jake thought, he expected arrival of one of three scouts which Tsanten took with him. He was a good tracker but there is better chance if you take the second, the third and the fourth best tracker with you. But that was day ago. And he hasn't heard from them since they've left, Ney'tiri was starting to worry about her mate, his mind was filled with Rick. Sure she would've been sad if her friend went missing without any clues why or how he disappeared. But he was little too worried about him. She decided to confront him about that later, because now there was one of the four trackers running toward Jake. Jake expected all of them, with Rick being heavily wounded but still alive, but there was only one of them. "_Messenger_" he thought. That scout stopped right in front of him, breathing heavily because he ran most of his way here "**_What did you find?_**" Jake asked, holding the tracker's shoulders, and slightly shaking with him "**_I'm sorry olo'eyktan, but we've found no one_**" he said and jake's hope vanished "_he is sorry that they've found him? Oh god is he dead?_". "**_And?_**" Jake asked, he remembered that if Rick was dead, his body should've been carried over here for burial "**_Where is the body?_**" he asked, and hunter gave him confused look "**_What? We continue with search, Tsanten thought that he should send a message that we didn't found him yet_**" he explained, this time he earned the confused look "**_You've just said that you've found him_**" Jake said "**_We're still tracking him down, but so far we haven't found anyone_**" hunter explained, and then it dawned on Jake. When he said that they've found no one, he didn't mean No one but no one, like nobody. "_Oh god, when I'll meet him next time, I'll rename him!_" Jake thought and dismissed hunter, who then turned around and ran toward the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere

* * *

Rick was lying on his good side, his wounded side was covered with some green goo from some plants or something, while it was nice and cool, it didn't stop the pain. Tarya was probably assigned to him as a personal guard, she was with him almost at all times, sure she sometimes had to do some errands, but eventually she came back. She was his only company, except for the healers and some passer-bys, he had some time to think about his life, and like every attempt to do so ended with insatiable thirst, but not for water. "_More like fiery water, like 'THE TEA'. Oh yeah, that's just what I need, ninety percent of distilled pain, and ten percent of heart boosters, just enough to keep me alive!_" he thought when the pain kicked in again. he hated being the one who needs taking care of. But he was in no position to argue with them, he's been shot and almost died. And they've now tried to get him on their good side by getting him back on his feet.

"_It could've been worse_" he thought, as he watched Tarya approach him. She was smiling again, Rick noticed that when she looked at him she always smiled, like she liked him or something. Even though she couldn't understand him completely, she liked him.

"_oh boy, she is going to be so disappointed when I'll turn out to be one point nine meters tall human._" Rick thought. He didn't get a 'wise-guy' point of view because Thanty was sleeping again. He was sleeping more than usually, in fact he went to sleep when the 'healing procedure' started. "_Not that I blame him too much, if I've got some Rick Autopilot in my head, I'll go to sleep when painful healing procedure is on schedule._" Rick thought but his thoughts were interrupted by Tarya's "**_I see you_**" thing. He always growled back gently when she greeted him like that, it became a customary greetings between those two. Rick then noticed that she was carrying something in her bag, and boy, it smelled really good. She then made tsahaylu with him, and showed the picture of nice and well fed yerik to him, he recognized the yerik, and immediately knew that this meat was from the one he killed. "_The only one I've actually killed_" he thought, blocking this thought from her. She then took the cooked meat from her bag, and offered it to Rick. Rick was not sure how to take it from her, he had teeth that could've rip her skin even if he brushed with them against it, so he thought that he would play the lazy thanator. Although he was quite hungry, he eyed the meat with lazy eye and then opened his mouth like if he wanted to yawn. Tarya knew what he was doing, and giggled as she fed him with the meat. After he ate the whole thing, he purred like a kitten. She was his only companion, except for the easily scared medicine women, who tried not to touch him in any way. Rick felt happy once in his life, he was not on some kind of mission he was not supposed to get back from, he wasn't getting mocked for his name, and he wasn't in life threatening situation, and there was nice woman who actually cared about him, her happiness clearly visible from her side of Tsahaylu. Rick thought about telling her who he really was quite a few times, but never got the nerve to do that. But it didn't seem fair to her, so he decided that he will tell her next time they'll get around this topic he'll tell her the whole story. Rick just didn't know that 'next' time will be so soon. After some time, when Rick finished his first meal today, she leaned on his good side and rested her head on his back, she then remembered that he's got rather strange harness. It was quite unusual for Thanator to hunt for someone else, and it was unheard of to hunt in such quantity for someone else. That woke curiosity in her, Rick could sense that curiosity, and before he could say something, she showed him his harness in her thought with curiosity emotion. He then showed her how he was hunting with the rest of the hunters, and then showed her a whole scene how Jake Sully, the Toruk makto, and olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya clan have this harness made for him. Rick didn't bother to alter the memories so sometimes Norm could be seen. That woke curiosity and confusion in her, so she asked about Norm, Rick tried to get best memories with him, so he showed her how Norm smiled, how he was geeky and how he was small, he then added two words, trying to say them in his mind as clearly as possible "_Norm Spellman_" he said to her through his mind, but that didn't sate her curiosity, in fact after he showed her Norm, he could feel the mix of emotions, first one was anger for what humans done to them and Eywa, then there was confusion why the heck Omaticaya clan let one of the humans live, then there was doubt, and after seeing him sitting next to Toruk makto who was lying on some metal branch and they've laughed together, she felt reassured that they are not a threat and as the last station in great emotion journey, there was thoughts of 'what would happen if I've met him sometime?'

But after that, next question popped in her head and she asked if there were more like Norm Spellman. "_Ok here we go_" He then told her that there is just one. He never really met Max so he thought that Norm and he were the only two humans on the planet.

He then showed her human male, he was in his thirties, with messy brown hair, some recently shaved stub, blue-yellow eyes. Rick then proceeded to show her that human's body, he was 1,92 meters long, not very muscular, but not a wimp either, all that was covered in RDA issued uniform, with pistol holstered to it's side, he then didn't forgot to show her that he needed exopack to stay outside but that wasn't anything strange. He felt that she was curious, but when he showed her that this man was in RDA uniform, he could sense the hatred from her

"_here comes nothing, or rather nobody_" he thought as he prepared to tell her that this man was called.

"_Rick No one_".

She didn't notice that his surname or 'clan name' was same as the humans.

"_Five, four, three two, one, here we go_" Rick counted down seconds and exactly after those five seconds, her eyes went blank, she looked at Rick, remembering that he wanted to be called kawtu, 'no one' in English. So she pictured the human, and Thanator next to each other, under the name of No one, with confusion. Rick shook his head, and then felt relieve from her. He slightly altered the scene of these two standing next to each other, he simply pushed one into each other, with that he replayed the ritual from his point of view, so she could see norm and his avatar ready for mind transfer, then Rick taking sips from strange bottle, and then how he felt asleep. Much to his and her surprise, Thanty was awake for a few minutes and supplied his version of the story. After that, Rick showed how his body was lying in Jake's tent, and why he needed to get there even before his wounds would completely heal.

Tarya was confused beyond measurement. She caught the thing with mind transfer, but she never really thought that it was even physically, or rather psychically possible.

Thanty supplied her with some stories of how he shared his body with Rick, getting him to trust na'vi and like their company. Rick then in the end showed her scene where he was walking through hell's gate when it was still populated, and then how he washed his face and looked to the mirror, showing his human face, with emotions that said "_This is who I really am_". And after that he felt that she was shocked. She liked her enemy, she spent so much time with him, and after that he tells her that he was an enemy.

But Rick quickly caught her train of thoughts, and then remembered her that he actually helped Omaticaya in some way, showing her how he moved stuff with his AMP, and then remembered her about the sermon to the people. Rick tried to remember the words she translated right after he said that he was ally to Omaticaya. Rick felt that he doesn't convinced her enough, so he tried last resort weapon. He showed her that he would take her with him, then there will be Ritual, and after that he imagined him and her standing in front of each other, talking about something. He felt that her curiosity was taking over and hostility toward him kind of faded away. She agreed, even though her smile faded away, she then told him that she must ask Sänume for permission. Rick was allowed to stay here because Sänume agreed with that, so he was her responsibility. "_Make sense, tomorrow we'll go back, hopefully the wound will get better in meantime. What do you think Thanty?_" Rick asked,

"_I think that you've found yourself a pretty strange mate._" Thanty said slightly amused

"_What?!_" Rick asked, being caught off guard "_Admit it, you like her. But you won't be able to see eye to eye when you leave my body_" Thanty explained.

Rick had some feelings towards her, sure. But declaring them mates already was taking it too far. "_And by the way, human's don't mate, they marry each other_" Rick said. "_Marry? What is that?_" Thanty asked. And to that Rick had a simple answer

"_It is the most brutal and slowest way to kill human male from inside._" Rick said, leaving Thanty to his own thoughts

* * *

Cheer! (This chapter was pain in the ass; I've got drunk during it at least twice. Just to get ideas how to continue with it)

Anyway, I want to know what you guys think about it.

Read and Review, and then read it AGAIN!

(I'm curious if there will be any humanXNa'vi relationship and how the hell will I fit Thanty in that relationship (RickXThantyXTarya :-D) )

STAY TUNED!


	19. Chapter 18 No one's way back home

Thought of the day:

If you're human, always have a stepladder with you, you'll never know when you'll get chance to kiss na'vi girl!

…

(P.S. to skoedaddy's review: No he don't need avatar. He'll just need aforementioned stepladder)

Anyway, here is next chapter.

* * *

Chapter eighteen: No one's way back home

"_I told Tarya the truth yesterday, today, I must tell it to Sänume_" Rick thought as he rose from his sickbed. Tarya was nowhere to be seen, after the truth-telling moment, nothing changed, she accepted it after a few moments, and she still accompanied him thorough the day. And they've even had a rather romantic dinner. "_Yeah, romantic dinner my ass._" Rick though, there were no candles, only campfires, they weren't alone, instead they've sat in circle around the campfire with at least a dozen of na'vi, and there was nothing romantic about the way Rick ate, he tried to keep up the traditions of passing the food around the campfire, but his paws weren't exactly made for waiter's job. Tarya barely caught offered food, they've laughed over that, sure but Rick felt like an idiot. Na'vi weren't known for formalities when it came to eating. But Rick was most savage of them all, and the small portions of meat weren't exactly easy to handle even if you've had four paws instead of two hands. But at least, there was something, or rather someone to laugh at the campfire. "_Thanator trying to act like na'vi._" Rick thought about it some more and then just face-pawed.

But right now he had something else to worry about, it was almost time for hunters to depart today, and Rick had a few things to do before leaving with them. His wound was slowly healing, but thanator's regeneration was quite outstanding. The wound size halved overnight, and thanks to the medicine women's balms, that infection vanished, making Rick ready to go.

But he promised Sänume that he'll tell her his secret. "_But where the hell is she?_" he thought and tried to 'sense' her, but that utterly failed because there was so many na'vi that it wasn't even humanly possible to guess which one she'll be. Yes, guessing, he didn't really knew how to identify each na'vi by their not-so-unique thermal signatures, it's like watching bee hive and guessing which one of these bee's is called 'Stingy'. "_But she is Tsahik, that means she'll be in that enormous, humongous, big-ass tree_" he thought. So he walked under the roots of the tree, and then tried to carefully walk one of the double helix ramps up. After he got to the second level, he saw that Sänume was in front of him, just a few steps away. But as he started walking toward her, he was stopped by two guards. One was male and second was a female, both wore nicely decorated armors. That was quite a sight because Na'vi usually doesn't wear any armor. "_I guess it is an honor guard!_" Rick thought, but then Sänume gave some signal Rick didn't catch and those two guards let him through. He walked right in front of Sänume and as he did so she asked in fluent English "Kawtu, you're here to tell me your secret?" with a curiosity, and a little doubt in her voice. "_What can I say? I'm a good person that keep's his promises_" he thought as he offered one of the antennas, and before she connected Thanty said jokingly "_Then promise me that you'll mate with Tarya AFTER you leave my body_". Rick didn't have enough time to tell him that he was an idiot, because Sänume entered his mind.

"_I've been healed and taken care of, and for that I owe you._" Rick started and was about to continue but Sänume interrupted him with "_The children of Eywa must help each other_".

"_This is where it will become awkward_" Rick thought to himself. And then spoke to Sänume "_That is true, but I'm not Eywa's child._" This took Sänume by surprise. "_Thanty is_" Rick said and then Sänume could feel another presence in his mind, "_Greetings Sänume of Tipani clan_" Thanty said, trying to act officially like Rick do. "_Explain_" Sänume simply said.

"_It all happened about a week ago. I, private first class Rick No one, was sent to guard Omaticaya's fallen home tree. I didn't know that by the time I've arrived there, the 'Great Battle' took place and all RDA personal except for Jake and few others were exiled._" Rick said, Sänume's face was changing colors, he felt that she was worried about the same thing repeating itself, there even might be more RDA bases!

"_I've been attacked by na'vi huntress, we've fought for awhile and then it resulted into peace._" Rick said but Thanty mentally nudged him "_Tell her the reason why_" and then he smiled. "_Okay, I've been in really old AMP, and I was armed with paint ammo_" he said, and then felt confusion from Sänume's side, "_Paint ammo? What is that?_" she asked and Rick thought that he better show her, so he remembered the battle, and the first shot he took, he remembered battles really well, and when he got to the point when he shot his weapon first, he felt that Sänume's body jerked a little when he pulled a trigger, he felt the horror from her when she saw that na'vi huntress getting blown away, "_I thought that she was dead_" he added as the na'vi huntress rose to her feet. "_How is that possible?_" Sänume asked, but then the scene of firing his gun against the ground explained it to her. "_That's the paint ammo_" he explained and stopped showing it, "_I see, but I was more interested in how you've became one with this Thanty_" she asked. "_To make long story short, Norm Spellman, the man who took a place in Great battle was offered that he might became Na'vi through mind transfer ritual. I was watching the ritual and drank some potent drinks, I've spilled some and then I remember only that I've felt asleep right where I sat, then I awoke in Thanty's body_" Rick explained, "_That is my secret, I am Human, and I need to return to Omaticaya clan to reclaim my body._" He said. Sänume knew that he was telling the truth, but the truth was too much to handle now.

"_And_" Rick continued, "_I want to take Tarya with me, I've promised her that she would meet my real me_" he finished his request. Smile crept on Sänume's face as she put a hand on Rick's mighty shoulder and said that "_You were wrong, you are Eywa's child, you can go with her when hunters return with their catch, you may take three yeriks and Tarya and return to the Omaticaya._" She offered but then Rick felt awkward once again, they've done so much for him and he didn't do anything for them yet. "_I'll only take Tarya. Those three yeriks I've brought when I've came here first are yours._" Sänume was about to ask why when he finished with "_You've healed me and treated me well. I'm in your debt, and debt is like a leech, better to deal with it sooner than later. And I've got nothing more to offer you_" Rick said, feeling that Sänume was proud of him. "_Very well_" she simply said and then added "_Eywa be with you, RickNoone_" and disconnected her queue, his mind was once again empty. Except for the Thanty of course, but he wasn't in too much talkative mood these times. "Take care of yourself and of Tarya, Kawtu." She said, Rick left the same way he entered. He was feeling rather strange. "_Am I really Eywa's child?_" he thought, he wasn't even from this planet. Hell he couldn't even breathe here without his exopack. He was one of the two remaining human's on the planet, or maybe he wasn't. Sänume thought that there might have been more cases like he was. More of RDA troops left behind, "_forgotten and unsung and unremembered_" he thought. And then stopped dead in his track "_Did I really thought : Unsung and unremembered? What the hell is wrong with me?! Even Shakespeare wouldn't say something that corny._" He rebuked himself in his mind. He wasn't even paying attention where he went.

The price for not concentrating on your descent from double helix ramps usually ends with falling, and this time was no exception. Luckily he was almost on the ground floor, but still he felt down the ramp. His landing was harsh, it was face first, and then to his back. But it looked comically and there was at least twenty of these na'vi saw this thanator falling down face first to the ground.

Laughter broke as Rick got up, growling some insults and curses in Thanatorish, "_Whoa, if your mother could hear you!_" Thanty thought and then he laughed in his head. "_Great! Stereo laughing!_" Rick thought sarcastically as he continued, he was now searching for Tarya, which was never hard to find. But this time it was slightly different, she was nowhere to be found. He looked everywhere, he walked around so much searching for her that he felt like he was carrying himself and something more, "_Two days in bed and it made me weak._" Thanty thought. But there was something wrong. His feet didn't felt that tired. There was something amiss. He was about to let it fly when there was sudden burst of laugh right behind him. He turned his head noticing that Tarya was sitting on him, "_What the?!_" Rick thought, he didn't even notice when Tarya got up on him, his side was numbed with the medicine, and his back hurt from the fall, She connected with him and she immediately showed him that she got up on him right after the fall. Rick grumbled, but he couldn't stay moody because of her smile, that and the way she patted his head. "_Remember! You promised me to mate with her AFTER…_" Thanty didn't even had time to finished that private conversation when Rick told him"_F*# YOU_". Blocking these things from Tarya was kind of difficult, but this time he made sure that she wouldn't hear him, even though she wouldn't understand him anyway. "_I love you too, Rick_" Thanty said, he learned that phrase from Rick's memories. Thanty was now more human than thanator, with all his talking like a human and stuff.

Tarya asked if Rick already spoke to Sänume, and he simply nodded, and then replayed their conversation "_what am I? a freaking DVD recorder?!_" Rick felt pathetic; he was replaying even replays of events. After he replayed the replay, Tarya suddenly took off, and then returned with two more na'vi, carrying the harness, which they've slowly and carefully attached to Rick. After everything has been in place, Tarya thanked those na'vi helpers, and they've left. She hopped into the basket on his good side, but not before she connected to him.

"_Well, look what I've caught!_" he said proudly, and jokingly. Even though she couldn't understand him, she laughed. She knew what he meant.

With a smile on his big thanatorish face, he started walking away from the village. But as he was getting almost out of sight, he looked back to see that there were few na'vi who were waving him goodbye, he recognized one of them being Bakteyo, the guy who was responsible for Rick's and Tarya's first meeting.

"_Thank you for shooting me bro._" Rick whispered

* * *

And that's it.

I rate this chapter as Funny in "so what" kind of way.

And I forgot to do the 'omg Rick is gone for two days, I need some anti-depressives' Jake's outburst. Okay, that mean's Ney'tiri will question Jake's sanity and obsession with Rick later!

Stay tuned to see what will kill Rick in next chapter!

(Oops spoiler)

See ya :-D


	20. Chapter 19 No one and wild ride

I've got a question for you readers.

…

Wait I forgot what I've wanted to ask.

meh, whateva!

(Warning: spoiler fulfillment imminent!)

* * *

Chapter nineteen: No one and wild ride.

Rick was walking through the thick part of the forest which surrounded Tipani's home tree and it wasn't easy at all. Now that he had his harness back, walking with twice his width through these same thick parts was hard. Sometimes Tarya got up from her basket, and then helped him when he, or his harness got somewhat caught in roots or branches, just like now.

"_Oh my…Eywa!! These stops are killing me!_" (Spoiler fulfilled) Rick thought when he was once again standing, and Tarya helped him to get free of the roots which caught his basket this time. After she was done, she got herself into comfortable position in his basket.

"_Yeah, this hunt was successful, you've caught sweet Eye candy_" If Rick was more agile, he would pat his shoulder himself for job well done.

"_Rick, I've got a question._" Thanty started and Rick asked "_What is it?_" while walking through the forest.

"_I know you really like her, but you're human, and she's na'vi._" Thanty pointed out, Rick knew this would happen sooner or later. "_Your point being?_" Rick asked with faked curiosity

"_How are you going to make it work? I mean, you're half her size, you have no queue, and you can't understand her. And I won't forget to mention that this isn't interracial love like you know from earth."_ Thanty was about to continue when Rick asked "_What do you know about earth eh?_" being little cranky. "_We share memories, if you haven't noticed yet. As I've said before I was interrupted, this isn't interracial, this is xenophilic relation, how are you planning to make it work?_" Thanty asked this time not-so-cranky-but-still-cranky Rick who must've thought about it for a few minutes, Thanty sometimes has to steer their shared body not to hit anything. Rick was thinking pretty hard, and that convinced Thanty that he really liked her. "_Ok, I've got it, I'll make it work by using stepladder, learning the language of na'vi and the queue problem could've been solved by surgery._" Rick answered.

"_I'm not sure if I want to know but what type of surgery?_" Thanty asked, and then Rick immediately answered "_By a small opening on my spinal cord, and then reinforcing that opening with metal parts, with removable seal, it will be possible for her to connect to me, even though it would be impossible for me to connect to her, queue without the cord._"

After that Thanty stopped questioning Rick's love for Tarya and started questioning his sanity. "_You can't be serious._" Thanty asked, and before he could say anything else Rick agreed to that "_No I'm not, but there must be a way! After I'll get to my body, I'll be alone, sure I can speak thanatorish now, so I could actually speak to you somehow, but learning na'vi and solving the queue problem could be difficult._" After that Rick went back to rethinking his plan for the future, Thanty took the helm and walked for about an hour until they've got away from the thick forest. "_Rick, there is another small problem._" Thanty said.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, we are sorry to announce that Rick's though train will be delayed due to loss of coal shovel_" Rick thought ironically, making Thanty chuckle "_Capt'n Kirk to helm, what seems to be a problem_" Rick said with official tone trying to lighten up mood.

"_There is cloaked klingon bird of prey!_" Thanty quickly caught up with Rick, Rick was fan of these old shows.

"_We're picking them up on thermal capt'n , they are equipped with one photon bow, and one plasma knife!_" Thanty said trying to act like he was in the show, but because it was ridiculous he barely held his laugh. "_Wait capt'n there are two more! But they haven't noticed us yet._"

"_Get us out of here before they do Mr. Thanty_" Rick said and Thanty started running. In fact he started running so fast that even Rick's mind got pushed to the back of Thanty's skull. Tarya in that wild run got from the basket to Rick's back, because it was safer than being in basket which threw her around like a ping-pong ball. They've successfully evaded those kling…na'vi, little did they've know that these three na'vi were tracking them, little did Rick know that Tsanten was worried about Rick because they've already passed the place where Rick battled Bakteyo and got hurt. Even though they've battled there two days ago, Bakteyo's second and third arrows were still there, and traces of Rick's blood were still there.

After few steps it appeared that the thanator died, and was pulled away. Tsanten was not happy to see that, he started to get used to the human which got himself into trouble quite often. He knew that this must've been Rick, the Footsteps were too deep even for mature Thanator, this meant that Rick already got some yeriks and carried their bodies already.

Nevertheless this find was important enough to send a message to Jake, so he sent another one, leaving him with second best tracker of clan Omaticaya,

Thanty wasn't slowing down, even after they've couldn't sense na'vi hunters anymore.

"_I'll take it from here_" Rick said and took control of Thanty's body once again "_Hey, no fair! I want to use my body too!_" Thanty said with childish voice and then added some really childish crying "_Oh, don't cry honey, your son is here_" Rick said in mocking tone, remembering that Thanty thought of him as a son once or twice. "_Well, I'll stop, but only because you're my son_" Thanty said and then they've both laughed. As they've slowed down Tarya joined her queue, without the two of them noticing. First thing she heard was laughter, two minds laughing. It was kind of creepy, but she decided to stay silent, clearing her mind of any thoughts. As the laughter stopped, they've started chatting once more, she couldn't understand the words, but there was lot of emotions in it. The first emotion she caught was happiness with their freedom, then there were some faked emotions, and laughter followed up, she tried to figure out what they've said but she couldn't, it was too hard.

"_Shush! Do you smell it?_" Rick announced, "_Yeah, somebody farted, and because you're the one who noticed it first, it is yours then!_" then laughter followed, but then again Rick said "_Ok enough games, do you smell that yerik? The lone one, few hundred meters ahead?_" Thanty couldn't help but smile "_Of course I smell him too; it is my nose you're using. You still want to win yesterday's contest?_" Thanty asked "_sure thing!_" Rick said, both of them noticed that there was Yerik in front of them, but none of them noticed that there was Tarya with them, they've completely forgot that there was anybody else except them. "_Hey Thanty, I've got an idea. After I'll get my body back, lets get to the hell's gate, I have enough alcohol to get even you drunk! Let's get drunk together_" Rick offered, and Thanty accepted. "_If we manage to talk with each other while being completely smashed, then there will be no stopping us._" Thanty added. "_But let's get back to business. We've got Yerik to hunt!_"

Tarya knew that she better hold for her life because she felt that Thanty's mind was filled with mix of emotions called bloodlust. She knew that emotion from her Ikran, which was instructed to wait for her at Sacred Tree.

Yerik was now in sight, he doesn't stand a chance against thanator with huntress on it's back

* * *

Back at Sacred Tree

* * *

Jake knew that Rick is probably dead, so he decided that after the next messenger gets back, he'll order him to tell the rest to stop searching and go back. Ney'tiri was about to ask about his and Rick's relationship, when he told her his plan.

"**_Why is that Rick so special to you?_**" She asked anyway, catching Jake off guard.

"**_Why do you ask?_**" He tried to get some time to think of a proper answer.

"**_You're worried sick about him, and you've delayed the moving of to our home for almost a week_**" she told him "**_I know, it's just_**" Jake said, looking into distance "**_After RDA left, and I've watched them go away, it felt like I was reborn, because I wanted them to leave. Rick got left behind not by his own choice, he was left because we screwed up. When we've went back to Hell's gate together, it was me who got attacked by palulukan, we were enemies that time, yet he saved my life while risking his own. I own him my life_**" he said, and Ney'tiri finally knew what was wrong with her mate, he just wanted to pay of his debt, and was worried that he wouldn't be able to do so "**_Then, when we've celebrated his victory, and Norm's upcoming Ritual, it was me who offered him to take a look at it, instead it turned out bad, getting him stuck in palulukan's body._**" He finished. Jake was feeling guilty for all that happened to Rick. Ney'tiri reached for his mate's hand and then held it tight. "**_I'm sure Eywa will protect him_**" She whispered, she tried to comfort him but she wasn't entirely sure if she spoke truth, since two days ago. Things were getting strange, children who were always running around playing on hunting, instead spent their days decorating Rick's AMP, adding some flowers there, some paint here, and even moved it to the rock where Rick's mind got transferred, they were also daily checking on Rick's body, which was getting weaker and weaker, he hasn't eaten properly in four to five days, drinking wasn't problem because his mask was luckily the emergency one, emergency masks were done with drinking tube, if patient was unconscious, it sufficed to push a button on it's side, and then it would automatically put a tube in his mouth, and then detach second one outside of his mask, you just put second one to the source of drinking water and internal little pump will start pumping water, unfortunately, there was no way to feed him. You can't tell him to hold his breath if he is unconscious!

There was also that strange Ikran which arrived this morning, he just came, sat with the rest of ikrans and tried to look like he belongs there. Things were getting interesting.

* * *

Few hours of walk away from Sacred Tree

* * *

"_That is one sweet kill!_" Thanty cheered, Rick was proud of himself once again, and then he felt cheering emotion from Tarya too. He was a little surprised that she was connected to him already, but was glad that even she acknowledged his kill. But he was even more surprised that she got off and loaded that dead yerik into the basket on his good side and then instead of getting into basket on his bad side, she climbed up on him and patted his neck. She had to reconnect after the whole Pick-a-Yerik thing, though Rick doesn't mind that at all. He then told her to hold on for her life and started running toward the sacred tree. He already started sensing some na'vi who usually guarded the outskirts from predators.

"_I'm home!_" Rick thought and Thanty and Tarya smiled. She then remembered him that he agreed to show himself to her once he gets his mind back.

"_I have no objection about doing that_" he said and then nodded to show that he still agreed with that.

* * *

Wheee! Another chapter done!

Just to let you guys know, Rick learned thanatorish same way as Thanty learned English. But that is because their minds are in same brain, so they share knowledge. Tsahaylu doesn't sync each other on this level. So he couldn't learn Na'vi from Tarya the second he connected to her.

Oh yeah and copyright

Star trek and stuff © Paramount, or whoever owns the rights for it now.

Stay tuned!


	21. Chapter 20 No one's decision!

Whoa, chapter twenty. Guess that makes me officially strange! I mean srsly, twenty chapters!

It's like Milestone, I'm known for having really short attention span, yet I've written 20 chapters of this story. WAY TO GO ME! (luckily for you, I've got story for at least another twenty chapters or more)

* * *

Chapter twenty: No one's decision!

"_Rick what are you doing?_" Thanty asked when he saw Rick sneaking around the camp to find a hole in Camp's security. "_I'm going to sneak in, and then when I'll be there, I'll scream that I'm home!_" he explained, and when Tarya asked the same only in emotions he tried to show he what is her going to do

"_You've went from normal human to playful thanator cub, I salute you!_" Thanty said and laughed. Rick took it as a compliment, and continued to sneak around, he had his thermo-quills so it was really easy to find out where current guards stood, and it took about ten minutes to find unguarded place, another four minutes to crawl through the dense foliage, and a load of luck not to do much noise. But he was lucky this time, as he got to the corner of the camp unnoticed "_Here we go!" _Rick thought, then remembered the words in thanatorish, and then yelled "I'M HOME!" which was quite a roar, even Tarya shuddered at his roar, it could've been heard miles away. After the roar, there was a chaos in the camp. Someone got scared by the roar, and immediately evacuated to nearest shelter, preferably tree or behind guards. But someone knew what kind of thanator would get into camp just to roar like a madman, or rather like a mad-cat!

Jake who was sitting next to the Rick's body immediately got up, didn't bother to take his weapon and with wide smile he got out of his tent and ran to the place from where the roar came from. It was indeed Rick, there were three things that gave him out. First thing was his harness, second was his stripes, and the third one was that no other thanator would be immediately assaulted by children's hugging and laughing attacks.

Jake opened his mouth to yell greetings to Rick, but suddenly something small hit Jake's leg from behind and he almost fell down on it, or rather on him. It was Norm pushing through. Yelling at Rick, his eyes were filled with joy that his not-so-human-but-soon-to-be-human-again friend was still alive! Jake smiled at the sight and then ran toward Rick too. "Where have you been? I've been worried sick about you, or that's what Ney'tiri says." Jake said getting close to the Rick through masses of children and guards who took their job too seriously. He then noticed that there was a female Na'vi huntress on him, and she was connected to him "Whoa, you've certainly got the best caught from two days ago." Jake didn't have a chance to say anything more because he was slapped by Ney'tiri's

"What did you meant by that?" she asked faking jealousy, but she was faking it real good.

"I've uh meant the yerik!" Jake said pointing to Rick's basket with Yerik who was awfully big.

"Then you're forgiven!" Ney'tiri said with smile and gave him a kiss,

"_Do you see that Thanty?_" Rick asked "_I'll only need a stepladder to do it!_" he said jokingly and Thanty smirked.

Children were once more all over him, they've patted him, and most of them got up on him.

When Tarya asked about children with emotions of amusement and curiosity, he simply replied with pictures of him running around with them on his back, and then showed her pictures of him in his AMP running with them too. After seeing this Tarya smiled and told him that he was indeed good with children. "_What can I say to that?_" Rick asked Thanty "_Now you've got to prove her that you're not only good with them, but that you're worthy mate!_" Thanty chuckled once again "_Oh, mighty Thanty, please enlighten me how to do it_"

Rick said in mocking tone. Thanty then made some humming sounds and suddenly exclaimed "_You must first prove her that you're worthy hunter! You must kill animal big enough for both of you to feed you during mating ritual, then you must prove that you're gentle lover, and then …_" Thanty was about to continue when Rick suddenly said "_too much information dude! And about the mating ritual, how long does it take for Thanators to 'mate'_" Rick asked curiously,

"_About three to four days_" Thanty said with pride. "_holy hell, you have sex with your mate for four days?!_" Rick asked, not believing it. "_Yep, but it takes about five more days to heal your mating wounds_" Thanty added, Rick couldn't help it so he told Thanty that "_Whoa, when I'll get my body back, will you be my mate?_" and he said it in really gay voice "_Now that's gay_" Thanty said slightly disgusted by the image of him mating with 1,9 meters long human.

"_But sure why not, it'll be best four days in your life_" he suddenly added with a smile, which took Rick by surprise, and he wondered if Thanty was being serious and in how big mess he got himself now.

Norm was acting like the rest of the children, hugging Rick's leg and saying that he missed him so much. "_Hey Thanty, do you think that's gay?_" he asked looking at Norm who was crying him a river of joy. "_Definitely_" Thanty said without second look, Jake got to his other side and said "We'll do the ritual immediately, before we lose you again" and with that he patted his side, much to his surprise Rick's side bended as if he didn't wanted to be patted from his friend "_**Be careful, Toruk Makto, RickNoone was injured there and the wound didn't have enough time to heal.**_" Tarya said while looking down at Jake from Rick's back. Jake noticed that there was indeed a pretty deep hole, and he immediately recognized that it was made by arrow. Before he could ask how he was injured, Rick offered him one of his antenna, after Jake joined he immediately heard Rick saying that "_Its getting crowded in here_" and then noticed that there was another two minds, "_Ok Jake, let me introduce you to the owner of this body. This is Thanty_" Rick said and Thanty replied with "_And you must be Rick's friend, Jake._" Jake nodded slightly taken aback, he never heard Thanty, he was somewhat hidden when he spoke with Rick through tsahaylu.

"_And this is Tarya_" Rick said motioning toward Tarya, who didn't know what to think because they've thought in English. So Jake translated it to her, and after that she joined the conversation about their latest journey, she provided the information about how one of Tipani hunters shoot Rick and how they've healed him. Rick then told him not to translate this part of conversation and told him how he liked Tarya. After hearing that Jake laughed and Tarya demanded translation, but he dismissed that with "_You don't want to know._"

Then after few minutes of conversation Rick said "_Jakey, buddy, do me a favor and tell those children that this old thanator is tired and injured, that they've should unload that yerik from me instead of gleefully jumping on me._" Jake nodded and told that to the children who reluctantly got off, and then helped some mature na'vi to get Yerik off him and then in removing harness. After that Jake told Rick that "_You should rest, ritual will be tonight, and you should see yourself._" And then translated that to Tarya while adding that she'll be staying with Rick, and then proceeded to tell her that they'll pack up and start moving to their new home tree on day after tommorow's morning, because there was Norm who needed Mind transfer too.

Then he disconnected and Tarya done the same, and then dismounted from Rick, deciding that she should walk on her own, instead of riding this tired and injured thanator.

"_Who the hell are you calling OLD?"_ Thanty snapped at Rick, who didn't notice that Thanty was faking his anger again "_Oh come on, I didn't meant it like that._" Rick said apologetically, "_hehe I'm just kidding_" Thanty said laughing. Rick would've facepawed again that he felt for this trick, but they've arrived at Jake's tent which was occupied by Rick's body. This time Jake wasn't around so Tarya got inside, and Rick only got his head through to see himself.

He was surprised to see that Tarya smiled and turned from Rick-the-human to Rick-the-thanator and took one of his antenna, after she made tsahaylu she showed him picture of Rick-the-human meeting her ouside. And added excitement, and then disconnected and exited the tent

"_So she is looking forward to our meeting? Great._" Rick thought, and then removed his big head from the tent, after he looked around, Tarya wasn't there. "_Damn she's fast!_" Rick thought and then situated himself next to the tent. "_So Thanty, will you stay with us after I leave your body?_" Rick asked with serious voice "_Of course I will. I just need to see you and your soon to be mate, working out your relationship._" He said nudging Rick's mind. Rick was glad that Thanty will stay, "_I'll have time to practice my English with human, too._" Thanty added another reason and Rick said "_And I'll practice my Thanatorish while being human. Thanty, you're best friend that human like me can get_" Rick said happily.

"_Rick, you're the strangest human, but I look forward to being with you, and mating with you_" Thanty said while grinning in real life. "_Oh man!_" Rick yelled annoyed.

* * *

Later that day

* * *

It was almost time for ritual, And Rick's weak body was being transported to the tree, "_Guess this is it baby._" Rick said, as he lied down next to his body and Mo'at began her song, Jake was standing by her side with Ney'tiri on his right side and Norm next to his other one.

"_There is one thing that you should've know about Thanators mating_" Thanty suddenly started

"_It starts with two nudges and lick_" and then he winked at Rick who would've face pawed again if he wasn't already trying to concentrate on leaving this body

"_And remember, if you'll need help in your relationship with Tarya, you can ask this old thanator for advice_" Thanty said this time seriously. Rick nodded and then it happened.

There were colors all around, and he suddenly felt like he had no body. There was darkness, nothing. And then there was light, in the distance, he tried to make a step and noticed that he was walking barefoot and only with his RDA issued boxers on him. "_Christians have it all wrong, angels don't go around covered in clouds or naked, they wear RDA issued boxers!_" he thought and chuckled, as he walked toward the light, as he got to the centre, he saw tree and AMP next to it, Tree had a chair carved in it, and AMP was made of some strange metal, "_Is that unobtanium?_" Rick thought and examined that AMP, when he touched he knew that this was indeed unobtanium. Then he examined tree, it was green and lush, there was an extinct bird from Earth, singing, there was even squirrel. And on the second branch there was Ikran, and next to tree there was small thanator cub, it was really small, like a kitten,

"Choose your destiny!" said the nice female voice from everywhere

Rick was slightly taken aback by the voice and then thought that it was Eywa.

"Are you Eywa?" Rick asked, and then there was silence, for awhile.

"Yes" Voice came back, this time with mystical echo.

"I want to know three things before I choose, is that acceptable?" he asked, feeling that Eywa was all around him.

"Ask" she told him. "Okay, I see AMP and a tree, what do they symbolize?"

He asked, not knowing it. There was a silence for a second or two, and then light intensified on AMP "this machine symbolizes might of your people, the might of their machines, if you choose this I'll grant you the gift of machines." Then light dimmed on the AMP, and instead intensified on Tree with animals "This symbolizes might of the na'vi, the strength in their bond with me. If you choose this, I'll grant you gift of Pandora"

Rick's head was filled with thousand more questions "Why do you offer me these gifts?" he asked, "It was my fault that you've got your mind transferred, I seek redemption". Eywa said, her voice somehow saddened by the fact that this indeed happened by her fault "_Whoa, Eywa, the deity of Na'vi is apologizing to me, just whoa_" Rick thought.

"Another question" Rick said "Will that relationship with me and Tarya work out? And what about Thanty?" he asked, Eywa seemed amused by this question "I approve of your relationship, you'll find a way to make it work" she said and then before he could add another sub-question to this she asked "And the final question is?"

Rick thought very hard, he only prepared two questions, so he had to improvise

"I want to know, if Elvis Presley is still alive somewhere and somehow"

Then a lot of laughter followed from Eywa, it was purest of laughs ever, it echoed in Rick's mind, "You're funny human Rick, When your time comes I'll gladly accept you as one of my own, and then you'll learn the answer for your question." Eywa said and then Rick had no other choice then to choose what gift he will receive.

* * *

Chapter Twenty ends now!

What will Rick do? Is that Really Eywa or Rick got drunk somewhere somehow and is now hallucinating?! Will he mate with Tarya or Thanty or Both? Will he have some wild night with someone of these two? You'll see in next chapters!

Stay tuned

(Author note: Srsly, I'm F#*! Up in my head, this is the proof!)


	22. Chapter 21 no one is perfect

Whoa I'm curious about what'll I write in next chapter

(P.S. to TuckingFypo : Boxers symbolize attempt to keep this Fanfic rated T for Thanators, but I'm afraid that I'll have to change it to mature due to Thanty's wish to mate with Rick :-D

And about Eywa, you'll see in this chapter!)

Ok. Here we go!

* * *

Chapter Twenty one(notice it is prime number): no one is perfect.

"I choose this gift" Rick said officially, touching the gift he chosen with his hand.

"As you wish, this shall be the gift I'll soon bestow on you." She said, and both of the symbols disappeared leaving Rick alone in the light,

"_Guess this is best time to leave._" He thought and started walking toward blackness

"Rick" she said with playful tone, he turned around to face the light and listened carefully to what Eywa wanted to tell him "Let's repeat that night before the incidental transfer someday" she said and then started giggling. "_Cute, I've got invited to a drink, by no one else than na'vi deity, and maybe by whole planet… or moon to be precise_" Rick thought and then immediately answered "Sure, I mean I've never drank with goddess before" he said, and then continued on his way, Eywa was glad that he accepted her invitation for a drink "I'll let you know when and where" she said, now noticing that Rick was fading away, "Rick, you're…" Rick didn't hear the rest of it, as there were colors all around, and then there was something instead of nothing!

* * *

Jake's point of view

* * *

Jake was amazed, sure he saw this ritual at least once, but seeing the roots connecting to human head and spine when he was lying on back weren't as visible as the roots which connected to Thanator, they've crawled up on his side, connecting to his spine and head at top. Mo'at was finishing the song, when one woodsprite, or Atokirina' in na'vi appeared,

Mo'at was almost finished with the song, when it landed on Rick's mask, then it lifted and then it landed on his exposed ear. "_sign from Eywa_" Jake thought looking at the seed landing on Rick's ear, what he didn't expected was that this woodsprite would eventually get inside his ear! Mo'at and Ney'tiri and of course Norm along with the rest of the na'vi saw it. Jake didn't believe his eyes, Ney'tiri gasped and Mo'at just gawked after she finished the song.

Then there was silence.

Jake ran toward Rick and asked "Rick? Are you alright? Something happened!"

Rick slowly opened his eyes, and blinked rapidly, then checked what was on his face, then turned his attention toward Jake.

"Jake" He started, "Yes?" Jake asked, with smile. "Your ritual got screwed again" he said, and Jake gave him quizzical look "What? You don't feel comfy in your old body?"

"Nope, because that is not my body, and I'm not Rick" Thanty said, looking still at Jake.

Jake turned his attention toward the thanator who nodded at these words.

"Hey Rick, Suck's to be you!" Jake said laughing, then looked at Mo'at who was apparently not amused by this. "_**Can we do the ritual again?**_" Jake asked Mo'at who resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "_**If we must**_" she then said and announced that to the participants who exchanged few looks and then Ritual began anew.

* * *

Rick's point of view

* * *

Much to my surprise, I awoke in Thanty's body and Thanty awoke in mine. "_Did I take a wrong turn somewhere there?_" he asked himself when Jake requested confirmation about his current body he simply nodded, letting him know that "_Yes, I'm indeed stuck in his body_" Rick thought, and then after few words exchanged they've started again. Mo'at used a different song this time. "_Maybe there were different songs for different mind transfers, maybe this one is for swapping, instead of one way transfer_" Rick thought, and tried to remember when the exact moment when he lost his consciousness last time was

"_Five, four, three two_" he counted but he counted wrong because he lost it at two.

Then there was another rainbow rollercoaster, and he was in familiar place once again, but this time there was a thanator walking toward the bright place too, so he met him there.

"Sorry I took a bad turn here, you go this way" Rick said pointing to where he came from"

"And you go this way" Thanty said in perfect English. He was able to do it like he was when their mind's were connected. "_Tsahaylu eXtreme edition_" Rick thought amused by it. He started walking toward the place where Thanty came from, "I've tried to warn you" Eywa said in amused voice "We'll talk about it with a bottle of mead, at your place" Rick said jokingly, and then walked toward the right exit this time. "_alright, you told the moon that you'll share a drink with him at his place, and in other words you are having a date with Na'vi deity. Way to go _" he congratulated himself, "I'll let you know" Eywa said and then he got roller-coastered back to reality. This time, he recognized the interior of his mask, the ugly sound that filter made. "_Dude, I need to clear that filter! I sound like Darth Vader_" he thought and then Jake appeared in his view "I hope you're there this time!" he said with mix of amusement and annoyance. "Mein gott, vat is going on? Who and Und vat are you ?" he asked trying to act like the guy he shared room with, when RDA was still here.

"Yeah, it's you, just slightly more retarded" Jake said laughing, "I'll gnaw your kneecap off for this" Rick said sitting up, he suddenly felt so small, he noticed that Thanty was getting up too, "[Hey Buddy, how's it going?]" he growled in Thanatorish at Thanty who turned his head back to him "[It could be worse, and you can speak Thanatorish pretty good]" Thanty replied, and Rick laughed, "What was that about?" Jake asked as Rick stood up to his full 1,9 meters height and stretched. "You wouldn't understand it's a thanator thing" Rick said and then laughed hard. "You can speak thanator?" Jake asked as the three of them slowly got away from the ritual place, "Yes [I can speak Thanatorish]" Rick said half in English and half in the other language. Jake gave questioning look Thanty who nodded that he understood that. Jake was about to ask how did he learned that when it dawned on him. "You guys enjoy the rest of the day, I must go back. Norm is going to do the ritual too" he said, "See you" Rick said and continued his walk "[It's pretty strange to be alone, I've got used to you too much]" Thanty said "[I'm still here]" Rick said with some slight problems, growling all these sounds made his throat kind of sore, Thanty gave him a questioning look, and Rick knew what that one meant "I need to get used to Thanatorish first, my throat hurts" he said in English. Thanty slightly barred his teeth which was equivalent of smiling. "Damn you look intimidating!" Rick said while craning his neck, seeing those big teeth. "[And you look small]" Thanty said lowering his head to Rick's level. "No short jokes please" Rick moaned, rolling his eyes and closing them for a moment, he then walked right into something, he fell down on his butt and heard that Thanty was laughing at him, he then looked up and saw blue giant, it was nice blue giant, and familiar too. And he smiled at him, "Oh dear, oh my." Rick said, looking up to see Tarya's face, "Thanty, I declare you the one who will do partial translation" he said, Thanty thought "_Why me?_" but then he agreed, he and Tarya connected, "Uhm… hi" Rick said, and waved, Thanty then proceeded with trying to use proper emotions and memories to tell her what Rick meant. She laughed, thinking something about poorly prepared conversations. She then said something "[She says hello to you too, and that you're cute]" Thanty translated. Rick wasn't fast enough to translate what Thanty said, before he was picked up from the ground by her, and then raised to the same height. "Whoa" was Rick's only response to that "[I'm not sure that I can translate that properly]" Thanty said, turning his side to provide sitting place for Rick, Tarya then sat him on Thanty's back. "So you've finally met the real me" Rick started, making long pause for Thanty to translate, at least partially. "did I live up to your expectations?" he asked, trying to get a decent grip on Thanty's back because he was slipping. There was a few moments of silence, and then Tarya examined him with her big golden eyes, like she was examining some unknown animal, then she said something and Thanty translated with amusement "[ She said that you should eat more.]" and Rick couldn't help but agree, after thinking about food, his stomach growled. "[Now that was intimidating, you sound like you could eat me whole!]" Thanty said in mocking tone. Rick laughed, and Thanty said to Tarya something like "_Even his stomach agrees_" after that she joined in laughing.

"Let's find out what's for dinner" Rick said "[Yerik, the one we've killed, now hold on.]" Thanty said, and with that Rick situated himself in a more comfortable position for riding a thanator, and then the three of them started walking toward the campfires used for cooking, when suddenly Rick ordered "Stop" and Thanty stopped, looking at him with surprise. Rick put his legs together and slid off the thanator, the landing was harsh but he didn't broke anything "I'm alright" Rick exclaimed as he got to his feet, "[Next time, I could lie down for you, where are you going?]" Thanty asked, he and Tarya still connected. "I'll meet you at the campfire, I just need to get some booster chair" he said, with that he started walking somewhere Thanty told Tarya what he was told and then both of them continued toward the cooking fires which were still burning, and food was prepared next to them, but there was nobody, everyone was at the ritual, and this will stay that way for about half an hour. Thanty and Tarya next to each other next to the campfire, and Tarya put some meat onto the fire.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Rick wasn't going to listen to the short jokes all day, so he decided to bring his 'booster chair'

When he found his AMP, he couldn't believe his eyes. His AMP got a new paintjob, and it looked exactly like Thanty did, but it was decorated with leis, and some other things, like marbles and stuff. That AMP was situated in circle of stones and there was typical Na'vi tent next to it,

"_I've got home!_" Rick's mind exclaimed, he walked toward the tent, and peeked inside, there was one hammock, and the half empty bag filled with alcohol. Next to the hammock.

"I love them!" he said out loud, and then got out, he then climbed to his AMP, even his controls were decorated, luckily the control panel wasn't. It was kind of nice from the children to put warpaint even on the dull metal controls which controlled AMP'S arms,

"_Next time, I'll teach them how to ride it"_ he said as he pushed the ignition button and started the AMP, unfortunately his luck ran out. "_And of course they must've painted the solar panels as well_" he thought as he exited his AMP and climbed to the roof, Solar panels weren't painted but some random stick got stuck when they've closed. "_And if they don't close, batteries will stay in charging mode instead of riding mode. Why the hell RDA cannot do batteries that can charge while I ride?!_" he thought as he removed the stick, and manually closed the panel. Then got back to the cockpit and started. Then he closed the canopy, and was about to remove his mask, when he noticed that he couldn't see anything. "_What the hell? Blast shield?_" he thought, and then noticed that the blast shield was indeed lowered. "_Why? I don't remember lowering it"_ he thought and then once again got from AMP to check his canopy from outside, and then he couldn't help but laugh. His original paintjob which consisted of roaring face on sides of the front of cockpit were upgraded if his blast shield was down, when he was down it resembled face of a thanator, and really well. "Yeah, I'm thanator rider!" he said trying to sound badass and then got back to his AMP, removing the blast shield and starting again. He then got his mask off and reached for one of the MRE neatly stacked in a box on his right. He then put it in his pocket as he walked toward the campfire.

When he got there Tarya was standing, hands on her bow and Thanty wasn't exactly in friendly mood, both glared at AMP. "Relax guys it's a ME!" he exlclaimed putting his arms in air signaling that he is unarmed (except for GAU-90 on his back) When Thanty heard that voice, he relaxed "[I have forgot that you humans compensate your natural lack of everything by this]" Thanty said "[Very funny]" Rick replied and walked toward the campfire, now he was slightly bigger than Tarya and about the same as Thanty, after Thanty told her that it's alright and she saw that it was Rick who was piloting it, she relaxed and went back to her food, "[Why do you bring this thing here]" Thanty asked, for both him and Tarya. "[To be able to eat without dying from suffocation and to prevent short jokes]" Rick said, and when Tarya offered him some of the meat, he put on his exopack opened canopy, took the meat in, closed canopy again and then removed his mask, taking a bite of the nice and big steak from Yerik. Tarya watched this procedure with amusement and then spoke, she was still connected to Thanty "[She wants to know what you eat if you don't hunt]" he translated

Rick was ready for that question, after he ate the Yerik steak, he put on his exopack, opened canopy and motioned toward the Tarya to come closer when she was close enough, he handled her MRE pack. "tell her to do the same as me" Rick said taking another MRE provision, after Thanty translated, Rick opened the bag, and Tarya done the same, he then got the main course food bag, the rations didn't changed too much from old times, only thing that changed is that these meals were usually edible, after he showed Tarya how to heat the meat in flameless heater, and then handled her a dish to spill the food on it. "this stuff is what we must eat, and I add stress to the word must" he said and Thanty with chuckling translated it, he then showed her how to use spoon, and when he tasted his food, which was labeled as "Pork ribs" but tasted like something else.

When she tasted the food, he expected disgusting sounds, but instead she ate the whole thing, even with signs of disgust. And then spoke "[She said that this tasted bad, but it's better than being hungry]", to that Rick laughed. "It is called 'meals-ready to-eat' but as we soldiers say, it isn't meal, it isn't ready and it shouldn't be eaten." Thanty translated that pretty fast, she nodded. "But it have a bright side" Rick said getting the snack called HooAH! Bar from the rest of the package, she found it too and peeled the packing from it, she got the one with chocolate while Rick got the apple-cinnamon version. After she took first bite and carefully tasted it, she devoured the rest like Thanator devouring viperwolf. She said something and Rick knew that she liked it even before Thanty translated that "[This, on the other hand was delicious]".

"Hey Thanty, I've got something for you too" Rick said and picked 'the Tea' bottle which was behind his seat.

"[What is it?]" Thanty asked, "It's alcohol, the strongest one we have here. But I've told you about alcohol already, here is the sample, come here" Thanty got closer and opened his big mouth, and Rick poured quarter of the bottle in the open mouth

Thanty tasted it for a while and then swallowed it, it made him cough slightly "[Whoa, so this is the fiery water you were talking about, you've got more?]" Thanty asked "I spy with my little eye" Rick started looking at Thanty who was giving him now a quizzical look "something that begins with letter T and is about to become an alcoholic like me!" he finished

"[Funny, hope you've got more somewhere]" Thanty retorted and then Rick poured some more, it was quite a sight, Tarya was wondering why was that water special. After the half of the bottle was gone, Rick offered it to Tarya, who firstly smelled the water and her nose wrinkled under the foul stench of alcohol "Don't smell it, drink it, but be careful, its potent" Rick said, and Thanty tried to translate that. "[Whoa, Its harder to concentrate on something]" Thanty then said to Rick "Feel the burning sensation in your throat and numbing feeling in your head? That's not love, that's Alcohol" Rick said, and then watched Tarya taking a sip of this water and then coughing.

"_If it goes on like this, I'll need to open a brewery._" Rick thought with smile

* * *

Another chapter, another set of drunken people.

And yes, Rick is in deep trouble, he want's to marry Tarya, Thanty want's to mate with him and Eywa invited him for a dinner to her place (She is mind of the moon, so it's her place everywhere!)

Who will he date in the next chapter?

How will his kids look like? Will they be Quarter thanator, quarter human, and quarter na'vi and quarter local deity?

Am I taking xenophilia to the next level?

Stay tuned to find out!


	23. Chapter 22 No one and great battle

Cheer! 5000 noticed that 21 isn't prime number, you rock!  
And to Amiga: I'm Czech, so Czech language it is, and I have other plan for Rick, making avatar for him would ruin it, and it wouldn't be original, you've got to wait to know what will happen next. And to TuckingFypo i have only one message: It's a moon, not a planet :-D  
But to prevent long this notes being too long, here comes another chapter, and it's action packed!

* * *

CHAPTER twenty two: No one and great battle

"…And thatsh how I've got shtuck here!" Rick said waving half empty bottle in the air before he put it to bag, and then got another one from the same bag. "[You're kiddn meeh]" Thanty said, not believing his story. Which consisted of getting signed up, getting Rick to cryosleep, rescuing someone called princess from something called castle, while outrunning guy with red overalls, and some other made up stuff. "Mehbeh, I dunno myshelf!" Rick replied. Tarya was intensively listening to them, she was feeling strange too, she had some of Rick's potent drinks too. "Duude, the capt'n got too much of rum." Rick exclaimed. "[We shhh… shhh..shouldn't drink more]" Thanty said with problems, he wasn't even aware that he was still translating things through tsahaylu to Tarya, but the translations became kind of crappy.

"Awh, at leasht one more!" Rick said loudly, and Thanty thought about it, but then he went "[Meh, one more!]" And opened his mouth, Rick got his exopack on, with some problems, and opened canopy. "Thish iz Pirates Drink!" Rick said and poured quarter of the bottle to Thanty's open mouth, then he took a deep breath, held it. Removed his exopack, and took a sip by himself. Sure he was wearing the emergency version but getting rum pumped to your mouth under that kind of pressure wasn't even worth it, plus that mask had some water filters too.

Tarya was horrified, she was drunk too but she knew that Rick couldn't breathe without that thing, yet he removed it before closing the canopy "_**Rick, put your mask on!**_" she said, and Thanty took quite a while to translate that "[hey Rick, put your mashk on!]" Thanty said, but Rick was still drinking, after the bottle was finished. He quickly put his exopack on and made

"Ahhh!" sound.

Then the three of them heard that the rest of the na'vi were coming back from ritual

"Party ishn't over yet!" Rick said, getting back to the MRE pack he didn't finished before they've started drinking, he then proceeded to pick up one small bag from it. Opened it, once again removed his Exopack. And poured the contents into his mouth, Tarya noticed that it was some kind of powder, Rick then put on his exopack and crunched it. "When you're complethly washted, eat one coffee!" he said, crunching it. Tarya couldn't help herself and found the same little bag and done the same, it tasted quite strange but after she swallowed it, it felt like she just woke up, she felt full of energy.

"Hey Rick, you've started celebrating without waiting for me?" Norm said, returning with the whole na'vi village, but this time Norm was around 2,9 meters tall. "Yeah, kind off" Rick said, activating his AMP and turning to face Norm. "But let meh be the firsht one to congratulate you to your new bodhy!" Rick then said, activating 'sensitive mode' in his AMP, and offering Norm a hand.

"Now I know that you've been celebrating!" Norm said, and took the hand, Rick shook it gently. "So, how do the na'vi celebrate?" Rick said, looking around. The na'vi people were putting too much food on cooking fires, it wasn't normal dinner. "See it for yourself!"

Norm said, getting to the rest of the na'vi, he then turned the AMP and walked in straight line back to the campfire where Thanty lied and Tarya was speaking to him. "Change of plans, there is one more celebration!" Rick said, almost sobering up. "[you can drink that much?]" Thanty asked, getting rather sleepy. "Decade of training, plus I know a few tricks!" Rick said. with smile. "[I'm going to sleep]" Thanty exclaimed and then told his plan to Tarya, "Use my tent Brother" Rick said with big grin. And watched Thanty leave, Tarya wasn't sure what to do now. She wanted to be with Rick, but now she couldn't understand a thing he would say.

Then suddenly, a rhythmic sounds came in, it was the music of the na'vi.

"Hey Rick!" Jake called Rick, who was wondering what he should do next, "Why don't you come sit here with us." "Now that's an offer I cannot refuse, one condition though!" Rick said, lifting one of his AMP's fingers in the air. "Out with it soldier!" Jake said with mocking salute. "The condition is." He started "No short jokes." He finished, then turned to Tarya and motioned her to join him. "Sure, you're the biggest one of us in that thing" Jake said with smile as Rick walked over to them. There was Norm, Jake, Ney'tiri, and Zirina sitting around that particular campfire.

When Rick walked over to them, they've made a sitting place for him. Rick then kneeled. It was the only way for AMP to sit without problems, getting off the ground was problem though.

"Whoa, I've never saw anyone sitting their AMP" Norm said. "That's because it is not allowed, it puts more pressure than recommended value is on lower legs" Rick explained.

"Whoa, you're not drunk anymore?" Norm asked another question, earning quizzical look from Rick "I'm not, but I hope you've got your stomachs ready, I've got three bottles of the best alcohol in my bag." Rick said, lifting the bag for everyone to see. "And we've got the best Juices on Pandora here" Jake said, getting a large pot that someone offered him.

"Even though it couldn't beat your Axis of evil, you shouldn't drink too much of it."

Jake said, sending the pot around the campfire, Norm took a first sip and was surprised. "Whoa, this is good!" he said, "And strong too" Jake added, as he watched Norm for a split second, "It just need some time to kick in" he added and watched Norm who still didn't swallowed that stuff, he was forced to do it few seconds after. "Ok, it is strong!" Norm agreed handling pot over to Zirina, who then drank some of it. "Hey Norm, you need to be sober tomorrow, I need to start learning Na'vi" Rick said getting the pot from Zirina, he opened his canopy and took one of the empty bottles and filled it with it. "Sure thing" Norm said, "I'm more interested about what that thing will do to you" he added. "What do you mean?" Rick asked when he handled the pot over, and closed canopy to be able to drink that "Well, we never had a chance to examine that drink. This is the first time I've actually saw it, and I'm not sure what it will do to humans" he said.

"Maybe you shouldn't drink that Rick" Jake said with serious face.

"Maybe" Rick said, putting his exopack on and opening the canopy. He was about to give that bottle to Norm, who reached for it.

"Hell no" Rick said suddenly "No one lives forever, so the last man standing is a coward!" he said loudly, removed his exopack and poured the juice in him. "Oh my god!" Norm said with horror watching it. Rick had half of bottle of that, but now there was only quarter of it. After that he put on exopack. "Hey it tastes great!" Rick said, smiling, but suddenly catched his throat, made a gurgling sound and then went limp "Rick!" Jake almost yelled, and with Norm they've stood prepared to somehow help Rick.

"YOU FELL FOR IT!" Rick said, looking up laughing. "You Idiot, I've almost gave you CPR" Jake said laughing while he sat down "But seriously, do you feel anything?" Norm asked. Now that he mentioned it. Rick indeed felt something. Maybe it has something to do with the feeling in his stomach. "Yeah, it feels strange!" Rick said, hands on his abdomen.

Norm, Ney'tiri and Jake pulled their heads closer to Rick. "Oh yeah I know this feeling!" Rick suddenly said "I'm hungry!" he said making everyone who understood that laugh or giggle, Norm then translated everything they've said to everyone who couldn't speak English, then they've laughed, except for Tarya who said "_**How is that possible? You've got one whole Yerik's leg, then your own meal**_"After that Norm translated that for Rick, who got quite a few curious looks. "Wait, that's actually true!" he said, remembering eating it all.

"Guess I'm compensating for the three to four days without food." He then said and reached for his unfinished MRE. "You're not going to eat that disgusting stuff here are you?" Jake asked jokingly.

"If you've got caviar in your pockets, I'm game" Rick said, reaching for bread he didn't ate yet.

"Well you've got me, I've got no Caviar, but we have some fruits" Jake said, handling one of the harvest fruits to Rick. Rick didn't notice where he got it, but he wasn't going to ask, better some oversized apple-banana-coconut mix, than bread.

"Wait, that's something humans can't eat." Norm said. "Well its bread for me!" Rick said, and then ate the bread, he was feeling very strange. He shouldn't have been able to do things like moving after this much drinking, the juice was also burning in his throat but he felt like he was drinking alcohol with water on 1:9 ratio or like he didn't drink alcohol after all, but he did, and that scared him a little, there was also that strange sound in his ears, like there was someone whistling right into his ear. The music suddenly changed and na'vi started dancing, but not in pairs, everyone for himself, Tarya smiled and got up and started dancing too, same with Zirina, Norm and Ney'tiri. "Hey Rick, I've saw that you're lousy aircraft pilot, show me that you can make your AMP dance" Jake challenged Rick,

"Dude" Rick said, checking if he was sober enough to pilot this thing. And he was

"You're on!" Rick said suddenly, and got up. "Rick, I was kiddin" Jake said with serious face.

"I wasn't "Rick said, standing up with his AMP. "Just give me a minute" Rick said, and Jake watched him intensively, the na'vi girls and boys were dancing like it was some kind of rave, and Rick sure wanted to join in,

"**Warning, using manual control of legs without stabilizers is not recommended.**"

Computer voice said loudly, so Rick could hear it even in heat of battle, Jake heard that too, and his face went kind of pale. "I know and I don't care" Rick said using this configuration

"**Complete manual control activated, stabilizing systems offline**"Voice said, and Rick had to do a few steps trying to stay upright, it worked. He could do it

"Rick are you really serious?" Jake asked, with worried look on his face, Rick pointed his long AMP arm in his face, "STOP" he said. "What?" Jake asked quite confused by it. "Ricky time!" Rick said, then clapped and turned 360° degrees around. Somehow the ground didn't get ripped by AMP's metal legs

"Whoa" Jake said, watching AMP doing this stuff, "Dance contest?" he asked with grin, "I said you're on!" Rick said, other na'vi were curious what was happening, but the musicians didn't stop. Jake then clapped, spun around like Rick done, and then he done the moon walking, then added some more figures to it and after it he stopped with gesture that said 'now you'. "Nice" Rick said, "beat this" he said and he kicked his legs forward while crouching with other one, then he exchanged them, in rapid succession "Cossacks dance!"

After that, most na'vi stopped dancing and watched the dance fight between the olo'eyktan and AMP.

"Naah, you can't touch this!" Jake said, sidestepping on his toes to the left and to the right. He then made some other poses and finished that with pelvic thrust.

"Jake, Jake, Jake." Rick said his hands on his hips, "you forgot that… You should be dancing!" Rick said and turned his dancing into the Disco style, he then placed one hand on AMP'S side, and one pointed to the sky then exchanged them, thrice, then touched his feet and continued with those poses, he finished that one when he crossed his arms, spreaded his legs wide, and then kneeled, and got up and kneeled, "That's how I dance on Saturday night."

Rick said, Jake was astonished, he never knew that there was somebody else who knew that old movie

"You've just pulled Travolta's dance with AMP?!" Norm asked shocked with what he saw.

Jake was even more astonished, even norm knew that movie!

"Ok you're good, but beat this!" Jake said, and made few steps, then kicking wildly with one leg turning that into break dance's windmill. He made a few spins, then made a gesture for Rick

"Ok, ask people to make some room for me" Rick said, and Jake told them to take step back.

"**Arm boosters engaged**" that computer voice said again, and Jake's face went pale once again "_Oh no, he don't_" he thought, but Rick was exactly doing it. He made a few dance moves and then with greater momentum, he broke into windmill too but he didn't stopped there, he pushed himself from the ground, and started with air flare. Musicians stopped playing their cheerful melodies long ago and instead after watching those first disco moves, they've started playing music used in stories of great battles.

"Holy crap!" Norm and Jake said simultaneously, as they've watched Rick's AMP balancing on it's arms, with his legs spinning in air.

"I think you've lost." Norm said, still not believing that AMP could do these things.

* * *

I think i've overdid this again, maybe  
we'll, who cares, next chapter will be ready tomorrow!

(just in case)

Music names and quotes © their owners

Travolta © Travolta

STAY TUNED for more


	24. Chapter 23 No one's problems

You have no new messages captain.

* * *

Chapter 23: No one's problems

When Rick stood again on his feet, he felt great, until he saw his audience simply gawking at him, Jake and Norm were no exceptions.

"And that's how it's done!" Rick said, earning cheer from Norm "That was F&*#ing amazing Rick!", Jake then applauded to Rick's skill saying "You win!", and then some of the na'vi joined in cheering, music then changed back to normal celebration one. "Woo! I win, now I'm going to bed" he said looking at his watches which told him that it was already after midnight.

"Okay, bye." Jake waved him goodbye, and Rick then proceeded to his tent. He got a headache all of the sudden, it came like hangover in the morning, but it came too early!

Before he could reach his tent he was tripping over his own feet.

"**Automatic leg control engaged, stabilizers engaged**" voice came in after he started the automatic stabilization, just to keep him on his feet.

After he got to the tent, he had a problem with getting out of the AMP.

His head was filled throbbing pain "_Maybe I shouldn't drank that stuff and then dance my ass off._" He thought, as he got out and on the floor, next to his tent, was Thanty who was now sleeping soundly, Rick would've chuckled to that if it weren't for the incredible pain. He struggled to get to his bed, but after a moment he got there, there he fell asleep.

* * *

Dream

* * *

"We need fire support!" Human soldier yelled and then started shooting from his cover, Rick could hear sounds of battle all around him, people were dying all around him, and he stood there like some spectator.

He knew this place, he was there but he never fought there. It was Pandora's forest, not far away from Sacred Tree.

"Get down you skxawng!" somebody yelled at Rick and pushed him behind cover, Rick noticed that it was one eyed na'vi male wielding a bow. "Oh it's you" the one eyed na'vi said.

"swok 'itan" he said, smiling at Rick, and then moving his head closer "_he isn't going to…"_ Rick thought when that na'vi kissed him. "_Oh god NO!" _Rick's mind yelled. And then everything stopped.

Like someone pushed pause on the whole dream sequence, Rick managed to get from that na'vi gay-hug-kissing pose. And noticed that there was a hooded figure,

"You have some weird dreams Rick No one, son of Eywa" That hooded figure said.

"_I'm son of Eywa? Give me a break!_" Rick thought. "We're children of Eywa, we were born here, on her. But you weren't, but you're her adoptive son." That figure said.

"Okay Mr. Hood" Rick started "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name isn't important, but what I have to tell you is, now listen" hooded figure said and got closer to Rick, who was little nervous. "You've accepted the gift from Eywa, Eywa is now even in your body. But it will not be given to you all at once, it takes time. But you'll notice a few things in the morning. For exa…"hooded figure continued "Ok, who are you and what are you and why are you telling me this?" Rick asked suddenly. "…sigh, very well. My name is" hooded figure said in perfect English but that name consisted mostly out of weird sounds "And more importantly, not what I am, but where I am" he said mysteriously "Ok where you are…Bob" Rick asked slightly annoyed, and got a response he wasn't expecting. That hooded figure tapped Rick's ear. "Right there, only deeper" and then it shoved it's finger deep inside Rick's ear, earning quite a painful cry from him,

"You will be needed. Dark times will be upon us once again." And with that he disappeared.

Rick wasn't sure if he wanted to open his eyes in his dream anymore, but he did so, only to see that his dream continued, and he was still kissing with that na'vi. "_Damn you Bob! Why didn't you just wake me up?_" Rick thought, as his slightly disturbing dream continued.

* * *

Morning

* * *

Rick jerked as he awoke, and hammock wasn't made for jerky movements so he ended up on floor "_I've had a dream, and I never want to fall asleep again"_ he thought, slowly rising from the grassy floor, as he stood up, his incredible headache kicked in. "_Oh man!_" he thought, but even that thought hurt like hell, there were loud noises outside and they were arguing, his hangover was strong. And even listening to those guys, who were probably Jake and Norm, hurt like someone was banging a gong right in his head.

"…you serious?" Rick heard, but didn't want to. He instead covered his ears. "I've seen them making that juice from these fruits!" Norm yelled at Jake. "_For Eywa's sake, why are they arguing over juice in front of my tent?_"

"But these are the same…" Jake's voice trailed off.

"_You know what, I don't care, I'll just take a clean clothes and then get some breakfast in my AMP, But why the hell are they having that 'juicy conversation right in front of my tent?!_" Rick thought as he undressed, taking his shirt off while wearing an exopack wasn't that difficult. He reached his bag, which was now alcohol-free. And reached side pocket where his spare uniform was.

But when he took it, Norm suddenly entered.

"Rick are you… OH MY GOD!" Norm tried to ask if he was alright but he covered his eyes when he noticed that Rick was nude. Jake entered too when he heard the oh-my-god phrase "Rick, you're still alive?" Jake asked, but his reaction wasn't like Norm was. He was a marine. He was used to see that kind of thing. What he wasn't used to see was the thing which was on Rick's back. "Whoa, nice!" Jake said, while Rick got some pants on him. "Yes I'm still alive, little hangover but still alive, what's nice?" Rick asked, trying to look on his back, "you mean the tattoo?" Rick asked playfully "No I mean your scrawny ass. Of course I mean the tattoo!" Jake said, watching Rick's back, he never noticed it. Maybe it was because Rick wasn't undressed on Ritual like the rest usually were, he wore his undershirt on that ritual.

Rick's back was covered with one skeleton tattoo with a writing under it, the skeleton was laughing and was dressed in ripped military issued uniform, he was shooting from machine gun. And the writing under it said "No surrender". It covered most of his back from his scapulae to his waist. Jake didn't have enough time to examine it completely as Rick put an undershirt on it. "I was twenty four when I've got that thing" Rick said, answering Jake's question which he didn't yet asked. "it's meant to remind me that even in death we are still soldiers, and we will serve our country" Rick said, he didn't betray that ideal. He is still soldier and will fight for what's good and just in this world.

"Anyway, how come you aren't dead?" Norm said and then slapping himself mentally because the question sounded awful. "I didn't drink that much" Rick said in darker tone "why shouldn't I be alive?" he asked. "That drink you've had, is from fruit that is toxic to humans." Norm explained. "Oh? Well then thank Eywa for my stony liver." Rick said smiling, making Jake laugh. "Oh wait, I might die now. My head is killing me!" Rick said trying to hold his brain inside. Jake did remember the incident with woodsprite crawling in Rick's head, but he didn't want to make his morning even more miserable. "And now if you _**Excuse me**_" Rick said putting his Jacket on "_**I need to **_Check my AMP." He finished, earning quite a confused looks from Norm and Jake. "What? I need to check the damage, that thing isn't made for break-dancing contests" he said, shook his head and walked past them outside of his tent.

"Did you hear that too?" Norm asked Jake who then nodded. "You taught him that?" Norm asked. "Nope" Jake told him and they've both shrugged, and got outside,

When they've got outside they've noticed that Rick was walking in circles around his AMP, checking it.

"Damn!" Rick suddenly yelled, as he noticed that there was indeed some damage to it.

"[What's the matter?]" Thanty came near Rick, who was climbing up to the AMP's right shoulder.

"[I've danced yesterday and I've damaged it]" Rick told him. Jake and Norm who watched it didn't believe their ears, not only he suddenly switched to Na'vi while talking to them, now he exchanged growls with his Thanatorish friend.

"Maybe we should ask Mo'at." Jake proposed to Norm, who agreed with "Seems like good idea" and with that they've walked off

Rick meanwhile got himself a wrench from AMP's trunk and smashed the buckle on AMP's plating few times, until it buckled back to it's previous position. These AMPs might be heavily armored, but their plating was flexible, it would buckle but it wouldn't let arrow or bullet through.

"[Na'vi are getting ready to move.]" Thanty brought Rick up to speed, "_oh yeah, ritual is complete so there is no need to wait here._" He thought and then got himself into his AMP.

He then started it, and tried to move, only to find out that he can't. Engine was working and when he tried to make a step it even yelled more, but nothing happened. "What the hell?"

He tried to move his leg but it stayed where it was. He tried to see what could've been the problem, until he noticed it. "_Yeah, if RDA saw this, I could lose my license to drive this_" he thought when he released the handbrake. And Amp suddenly made a step forward

"[What was that about?]" Thanty asked "[Forgot the handbrake]" Rick replied and then walked toward the stockpile. Half of their belongings were loaded but there wasn't enough pa'li or ikrans to take everything. "[Where's your harness?]" Rick asked and when Thanty showed him where, Rick picked it up and put it onto Thanty. "[Dressing me up to leather? You're kinky little fellow Rick]" Thanty said and Rick laughed. Na'vi who were loading their belongings watched the scene. These two acted like siblings, but they were so different. One was small human dressed in Big metal machine, while the second one was big thanator dressed in rather primitive harness.

Rick activated sensitive mode in his AMP to adjust the harness and to fix it on him.

"[You're tightening that too much, I know you like tight dresses but there are people around here]" Thanty continued to tease Rick "[Oh sorry sweetheart]" Rick then said and tightened one even harder. "[but you know how I like you being in tight harness, it is so turning me on]" Rick then said, and few seconds later he loosened the harness, both started laughing like madmen. Human laughter was sometimes heard, but Thanatorish one wasn't. And that was the reason everyone looked at them right now. "[How's your head?]" Rick asked, "[It hurt a little few moments ago but I'm good now]" Thanty said and then asked"[And you ?]"

Rick said "[I'm fine]" not even trying to hide his discomfort from his headache.

"[You're cute when you lie]" Thanty said nudging AMP with his mouth. "[Ok, it hurt's like all hell broke loose, and I've got some weird dream!]" Rick almost snapped at Thanty "[That didn't even hurt or did it?]" he said. They've walked to the stockpile and Rick with some na'vi started loading Thanty's harness, "[what was the dream about?]" Thanty asked

"_Why can't I just keep my mouth shut?_" Rick asked himself face-palming, not noticing that he left his controls in online state, so his AMP done the face-palm too

* * *

Is Rick dreaming about the future? If yes, who is that one eyed na'vi who gave him French kiss? Why did Mr. Hood put his finger in Rick's ear that deep? Is Mr. hood really that seed of sacred tree? Will that seed take roots in Rick's brain? How will it get through his skull? Will Rick bear fruits? We'll see in next chapter!

Stay tuned:-D


	25. Chapter 24 No one is weird

Sorry for coming with this chapter late… Wait, I've never came late with chapter.  
Ok Disregard that.

(P.s. about the 'why every chapter's name contain No one?' my answer is : Why the hell not?  
and about my thoughts about ending this story: why? i'm just warming up :-D

And enjoy next chapter

* * *

Chapter twenty four: No one is weird

"[Bwahahaha]" Thanty laughed, and he laughed hard.

"[You know what? I f*&#in hate you]" Rick said. "_Never consult your dreams with friends if they contain homosexual interspecies activities_" Rick made a mental note. "What is it that made Thanty laugh that hard?" Ney'tiri asked appearing out of nowhere, as usual.

"You don't want to know" Rick said with very annoyed voice. Which made Ney'tiri frown, she never liked if anyone withheld information about anything from her.

"[If you tell her, maybe she'll help you find love from your dreams]" Thanty mocked him once again. "_**Oh shut **_your [mouth!]" Rick said, not noticing that he used three different languages, and using them pretty well, that earned two confused looks from both Ney'tiri and Thanty. "[What did you just said?]" Thanty asked, Ney'tiri asked the same question only in na'vi. "What?! I said 'zip it!'" Rick said really annoyed, almost angry. "_**Are you sure?**_" Ney'tiri asked in na'vi just to find out if he understands, or if it was just her imagination

"Yes I'm pretty damn sure!" Rick said, Ney'tiri watched him with wary eye, he couldn't understand them yesterday but now he speaks fluently?

"Where did you learn that?" She asked, her wary look changing to questioning one. "What?" Rick asked, not sure what she meant "to speak like that" she added "My mother taught me to speak like that. Look I have a nasty headache and you're not _**helping**_" Rick was annoyed beyond all measures, he was a ticking bomb. "_He speaks na'vi and he isn't aware of that? How can this be?_" Ney'tiri thought.

"Now if you two excuse me, I'll have to do what I've agreed to do." Rick said "_They're just trying to piss you off, don't let them._" He thought, but they were annoying as hell, how can you answer a question 'where did you learn to speak like that?' How was he supposed to answer that? He lived with marines, yes. But that doesn't mean he has to be same moron as they were, he doesn't need to prove his 'manliness' by talking dirty. And they are going to mock him for that? No way!

Rick wasn't aware that he indeed talked in na'vi few minutes ago, he didn't even noticed that Ney'tiri changed to na'vi with her 'are you sure' question, he was trying to figure out how to get rid of that headache, while loading things on his AMP's roof.

Meanwhile

While Jake and Norm were consulting Rick's health and state of mind with Mo'at, Ney'tiri came to them saying that "_**Something's wrong with Rick**_". But when she saw that there was no sudden reaction from that she knew that they already knew that too.

"_**Jake told me about his sudden ability to speak like us, and Norm told me about his unexpected survival.**_" Mo'at said. "_**Anything new?**_" Jake asked. "_**He seems to have a headache, and when he talks, he suddenly switches to na'vi and back**_" Ney'tiri told them.

"_**He couldn't understand a word yesterday**_" Norm said "_**But now, he speaks na'vi better than I can**_" he finished that, but Mo'at was already in deep thoughts about what could've caused that, she stood there for several minutes, when suddenly gasped. "_**Maybe**_" she said, looking on nothing in particular, like she had hallucinations or some visions. "_**Jake do you remember that Atokirina?**_" Mo'at said and Jake's eyes widened. "_**You think that it is still there? And it causes this?**_" he asked, and Norm suddenly remembered. He saw that seed too.

"_**But how do we remove it? It is inside of his head**_" he said, but then Ney'tiri joined "_**Do we really have a right to do that? This never happened before and it IS seed of Sacred Tree**_" she said. and then there was another episode of 'how long can we remain silent?'

"_**We'll see what plan Eywa has for this one**_" Moat said after a few minutes.

To that everyone except Norm nodded, and they've went on their business.

"_**But Tsahik**_" Norm started, he knew that she was like a high ranking officer so he used her rank instead of her name "_**What if Rick's mind cannot bear it? What if he goes mad?**_" he asked, "_**Then again, it will be the will of Eywa, what will cause his insanity**_" she said.

But norm couldn't accept that. "_I'll remove that surgically if I must_" he though, imagining himself as a hero with surgical gown, holding tongs with seed of holy tree above his head, and Rick's bandaged head on the impromptu sickbed. But then it dawned on Norm that he was no surgeon, he was a xenobiologist. "_Well there goes that plan_" he thought as he left. "_I hope he will be alright_" he thought as he started helping with loading their belongings to the animals.

Later

It was about lunchtime when everyone got packed up, Every pa'li was loaded, almost every ikran too. It was nice sight. Even children helped with transportation. Every one of them held something lighter, or carried something in bags, Everyone was loaded with something, every na'vi, pa'li, ikran, thanator, or AMP. But because there was only one thanator and one AMP, to do the heaviest lifting, there would be only few na'vi who could defend the whole 'convoy' if something or someone tried to attack them. Na'vi were fierce warriors but even they couldn't fight well if they've got half of her home on their backs instead of easily reachable weapons. Rick insisted that it would be best if he held his GAU-90 in his hand and stabilized the cargo on his roof by his free one. He knew that if he had that cargo on roof and weapon on his back. He couldn't reach for it in case of emergency.

"_**Alright, let's go!**_" Jake ordered and Na'vi started their march. "_It will take one and half day if we don't speed up_" Rick thought but there was no need to do that, it was only him being paranoid. His headache didn't leave yet and he was getting worried that this headache never goes away. "[Hey Rick]" Thanty caught up with Rick. Rick was walking near the front of the convoy. "[What?]" Rick asked, his voice gave away that he wasn't in good mood "[What's wrong with you today?]" Thanty asked, ignoring the hostile tone. Rick sighed and would've face-palmed but he was holding something and if he turned the controls off, AMP would've dropped that cargo and the gun. "[I'm sorry]" Rick said after a while. "[I'm just breaking record in length of headache.]" he said, and his headache intensified when he said that. "[That's strange, but I'm still curious where did you learn how to speak na'vi.]" Thanty asked. "[I can't speak na'vi, you translated for me when I've talked with Tarya.]" Rick said "[I know, and that makes it even more strange]" Thanty said, "[Because I've heard you using it]" he then added and Rick gave him quizzical look. "[Sure, and I'm dating with Eywa…Wait, scratch that.]" he said, suddenly remembering that he indeed is having a drinking date with Eywa sometime.

"[Whoa, what?]" Thanty said, his eyes locked on Rick. "[Long story, I'll tell you after it actually happens]" Rick dismissed that topic. They've traveled in silence for the most of the trip, sometimes Norm or Jake came to check on Rick and that made him even more annoyed.

His headache didn't go away, and that made him even crankier. They were walking for an hour or so when Norm tried to talk with Rick, but that ended when Norm started talking and Rick just listened.

"…And then I've told him 'Ecosystem? I barely know her!'", and Norm laughed. Rick at that point thought about pro and cons of killing himself with a spoon, when his sensors started working, even for short period. "**Threat detected**" it said, and before the screen flickered off again, Rick saw that there were large amount of dots, which were animals and na'vi in the convoy, but he also saw that there was some dots next to the convoy

"Shut up" Rick said, catching norm off guard. "Something is watching us" he said and raised his weapon to the air, and slowed down. Thanty was about to ask what is going on when his quills sprouted and he turned to the general direction of the threat.

"Jake! Something is coming!" Rick yelled to the front. Jake stopped, his weapon already in his hands. "[There are large numbers of nantangs and few talionangs, seems like talionangs are running away, directly at us. Pulling nantangs with them]" Thanty said and Rick yelled "_**stampede!**_" he didn't notice that he yelled that in Na'vi but every na'vi prepared for a fight.

Rick couldn't drop his cargo with one hand, and because GAU-90 packs quite a kick, he couldn't do more than just to turn himself sideways, using his hip to take some of the recoil if he fired.

Hoofbeats could've been heard and earth was shaking a little. But na'vi were prepared, children got up on the trees, hunters and guards were prepared to fight if stampede attacked them, and animals were forced to walk out of the way, Thanty wasn't one of them, he stood with Rick and guards. "**Ballistic threat detected!**" Rick's sensors once again said but he ignored that. AMP's weren't configured to recognize Na'vi as allies, and he sure hoped that there wouldn't be sturmbeests with rocket launchers and nantangs with machine guns. "_If they are packing that, only bear cavalry could save us_" Rick thought. But then sturmbeests came running toward him and Thanty, he got out of their way because they weren't the main threat, the large pack of nantangs was, there were about thirty or more of them. And after they've spotted na'vi and Rick, they've changed their course toward them. Rick opened fire and na'vi started shooting arrows on them. Na'vi weren't exactly fond of killing viperwolves, but they weren't exactly fond of dying because of that either, loud shooting noises could've been heard from Rick, as he shot on viperwolves, silent whoosh sounds from na'vi who shot their arrows at nantangs. There were around ten of them now, but they've got close so they've attacked na'vi, only to be killed in process.

"_**Something is wrong, Nantangs usually don't attack large groups like that**_" Jake said to moat after the battle. Nobody was inured, well except for the Thanty. "[I said I was sorry!]" Rick said apologetically. "[it still hurts!]" Thanty said his paw on his head. "[You should've warned me about that]" he then added. "What happened?" Norm asked when he noticed that Thanty was holding his head. "He stood next to me when I've fired" Rick started but Norm interrupted him with loud "You've shot him?!" and disbelief in his eyes. "Nope, but cases from bullets in this gun weights quite a lot" "[No kiddin!]" Thanty added when he rubbed his forehead. "[like I've ran straight into tree]" he added "what he said?" Norm asked, "that it hurts, and that he'll probably get a lump." Rick roughly translated.

"_**We should hurry**_" Ney'tiri said, and the convoy assembled in a few minutes. And marched again

"_**This is a bad omen, nantangs do this when they are starving**_" Mo'at said. It was true, viperwolves do this only when they are forced to leave their hunting grounds, last attack like that happened when humans build Hell's gate on Pandora.

"_I hope that I'm mistaken, and this is a different case_" Mo'at thought as they've continued their journey

* * *

Is Rick getting crankier? How about his headache? Will it kill him? How bout the nantangs? Are they really bad omen? How big will Thanty's lump get? Why is Rick changing languages like that? Did he learn that ode mě*?

(*from me?)

Stay tuned to find out!


	26. Chapter 25 No one's luck

Imma in mah chairz, writin ur chapterz!

(P.s. to latina-chicka-16 : Yes that's Czech :-) )

Chapter 25: No one's luck

* * *

"I'm Not going to sleep in hammock few hundred meters above the ground!" Rick said to Jake as they've finally arrived to the roots of their new Home tree. " Sure, stay on the floor where it is safe, but do me a favor and give a hug to the wild animals." Jake smiled at Rick.

"_Oh yeah, we're just moving in, that means wild animals who lived here before will still be there_" Rick thought, and then cursed. "Man Every time I've slept in hammock, I've ended on the floor. And I don't think that falling to my death would be the best start of my new day" Rick said as he put down his cargo. The na'vi were unloading their belongings next to one of the big roots. "**Ballistic threat detected!**" AMP'S sensory computer flickered to life, only to die after four seconds. "What was that?" Jake asked, "I thought that Pandora's magnetic field busted most of sensory equipment" he added.

"Yeah, but this one is refusing to die. I think I'll name it 'undying-sensory-comp' and will call him Sensy and he'll be my best friend." Rick said trying to imitate insanity. "What? I'm going to fall to my death today, why can't I go nuts for today?" Rick said, patting sensor's screen. "If you stop being total idiot for a moment, then maybe I could tell you that this tree is hollow, and that you might get yourself comfy in upper floor." Jake said annoyed by Rick's behavior lately, he told Jake that he had a constant headache, and that's the cause of his crankiness. But Jake only shrugged to that, not telling him that there is one of those seeds probably having wild sex with his brain right now. "Oh then I should go check it out" Rick said, finally holstering his weapon, because now he was able to do so. "If you find something or someone, don't kill it." Jake yelled at Rick who was now walking to double helix ramp. "Why should I kill anyoooo…" he didn't finish that sentence because his leg slipped and he fell off the ramp. "anyone, means you too" Jake said after he chuckled at the sight of AMP walking off the ramp and stepping into the space, it was simply hilarious, even the rest of the village who saw that laughed. "HATE!" was the first word that Rick yelled after the crash.

He firstly checked the window if there is any crack. Luckily, there wasn't any. So he tried to stand up. "To hell with this turtle!" he yelled once again "[You know, I could definitely take advantage of you right now.]" Thanty said, as he walked around downed AMP "[Sure, but first help me stand up.]" Rick said, ignoring Thanty's taunts "[But you look so vulnerable now]" Thanty said, blinking at Rick through the window, and then walked around. "[OH really?]" Rick asked, grabbing Thanty's tail. He wasn't expecting that so he jerked, thus helping AMP to roll over from it's back to it's front, thus allowing it to stand up "[ You've grabbed my tail!]" Thanty said, trying to sound offended by that action "[And you wanted to rape me.]" Rick said, but to that Thanty had a witty answer "[It is not rape if you like it.]"

"[Ok that's enough]" Rick said. "[Thanks for helping me anyway.]" he added and walked toward the double helix ramp again. "[Sure, no problem]" Thanty said as he went on his business. "This never gets old." Norm said to Jake, after watching Rick and Thanty.

Jake only nodded and helped with unpacking, Norm after a few moments joined.

Rick meanwhile walked to the first floor, it was like a cave in the tree, illuminated cave in the tree. "_Live on Pandora! You'll never need a flashlight when you go to toilet!_" he thought about advertising slogan. "Yeah that could work." He said silently to himself and examined every corner of the cave, except for the few na'vi that already started moving things in, there was nothing interesting. He went to the second level, the cave here reminded him lobby in hotels. The main cave was circular, but there were door-like holes in the side, leading to the small caves, "whoa one room plus bathroom." He said looking into the smaller caves, he could see that there was indeed some side door-like holes in there, but he couldn't get there because of his AMP, he thought about leaving it and investigating further, but then again he could be killed doing so "_I'm level 35 human pilot, no way I'm leaving my armor here to investigate that room which could be possibly filled with Na'vi-like kobolds!_" he though, he played Dungeons and Dragons™ when he was younger, it was nice way to kill time. But now he thought that it maybe wasn't just way to kill time but also education on "how to not get yourself killed in so uncool way"

"_Okay, nothing here_" he thought, and went to the next level, the ramp was getting narrower each time he got higher. Third level was same as the second one, only smaller in width, but each level was tall enough for Rick's amp with na'vi on his roof. That means approximately 9 meters. When Rick ascended to the fourth level he immediately knew that this will be his new home, there were only two holes, one was bigger and next to it there was smaller one, and Rick's AMP fitted to the bigger one "_Welcome to your new villa._" He congratulated himself, and went inside. There was lot of space, and the bigger hole was connected to the second one like garage. "_If I manage to do airtight doors on these holes, and get one of B.I.B.S. Systems out of some AMP and get it there, I could spend rest of my life here. Yeah some couches, table. And the most important one, distilling apparatus!_" Rick knew exactly what he wanted, how he is going to get it there was a different question. He then exited that 'room', opened his canopy. And put all his empty bottles next to the entrance. "_Now everyone knows that this is my property!_" he thought, and then after he got to the Amp once again, explored the rest of the floors, there were ten of them and then a long way up, without any more floors, just a ramp. Rick picked up his pace and ran toward the top. He didn't know how high he was yet but He did notice that there were several exits to branches, but they were too small for him, so he simply continued to the top.

Several minutes later, he was at the top. "Sweet merciful Eywa!" he yelled when he noticed how high he was, there was forest all around the tree, but in the distance he could make out the biggest tower of hell's gate. "_Ok, don't slip! DON'T SLIP!_" he told himself, when he carefully walked on the top of that monstrous tree, he then noticed something. There was smoke in the forest, about an fifty minutes of run, if he is thanator. But he was Human in AMP so it was probably hour and half of running. "_But na'vi don't do campfires if they are out in the wild_" he thought, going to one of the branches to see it better. It looked like a crash site of something bigger than Samson, and yet smaller than Dragoon gunship. "_What could that possible be?_" he thought. "There you are" Jake said after he reached the top too. Catching Rick of guard, his leg slipped and fell over the edge. "Watch out!" Jake yelled immediately. But it was too late, Rick disappeared from his view. "Holy shit" Jake whispered to himself and ran toward the branch to see what happened to his friend. "JAKE I HATE YOU!" Jake heard Rick's amplified voice. But he couldn't see him. He leaned more over the edge to see him clinging on the branch. "If I die, I'll haunt your sorry ass! "he yelled at him, Jake would've helped him up but it was AMP, and there was another Branch under him. "Jump" he said, "You really want to kill me eh?" Rick said, he couldn't look down, the cockpit wasn't made for looking down when clinging on the branch. "**Arm Boosters engaged**" voice came in and Rick put his Right arm higher, and started climbing back. After few minutes of climbing, he was back on the branch. "Are you alright?" Jake asked, "No, thanks to you I'm scared for life" he said, then there was silence, Rick heart stopped racing, and he got time to get over the shock. "Fourth floor" Rick suddenly said "I saw bottles. And I think it is nice place. It's yours" Jake answered the unsaid question. "I like it there, but I would like to know how to make that room airtight, you know, to be able to remove exopack there." He said, Jake knew what he meant, having exopack on your face twenty-four seven wasn't exactly pleasurable experience. "Oh by the way, I'm going out." He said, walking toward the double helix ramp. "Where to?" Jake asked, only to get a smile from Rick "If I tell you, you couldn't figure it out on your own later" he said and then ran down. "_Smart ass._" Jake thought, and then sat on top of their new home, not noticing the smoke in the distance.

* * *

Three days ago

* * *

"There? Are you sure?" Alexandra asked her lover, when she examined the pod.

"I'm sure, look there are comfy seats, I'm not needed for the rest of the day, you are free too, and this is the only place when we can be together without anyone disturbing us. It is the best place on whole ICA_ORSL.

"Alright, if it means I'll have you all for myself." Alexandra said, and tightly hugged František.

"Mrs. Petrovova, your behavior is unacceptable." He said in semi serious tone. "But I need your help with repairing that Emergency pod" she said in desperate voice.

"It could affect safety of the entire ICA_ORSL starship, so it is my duty to help you" he said, entering the pod with her. Both Alexandra Petrovova, and František Trumpeta were into role-playing, and they've been lovers for about eight months. It was generally frowned upon when someone from low ranking security personal, like security officer Trumpeta, had a relationship with someone from high ranking tech personal, like chief engineer Petrovova. It wasn't exactly love, they were more bedmates, than lovers, and they've enjoyed every moment they've had together.

But this time it was slightly different, because their sex was interrupted by sound of closing emergency doors. "Why did they've close?" František asked, stopping in…whatever he's been doing. Alexandra looked at the doors, and her face went pale.

But because it was middle of night, the officer responsible for everything, emergency pods included, was taking a nap. So he didn't noticed the synthetic voice saying that "**Emergency drop pod no.5893 launched**"

* * *

Present time

* * *

Rick was already running through the forest, he knew that there might be some survivors, he didn't knew what exactly has crashed, or blown up, but he was willing to investigate. Little did he know about Thanty who decided to follow him, while maintaining his distance to stay unnoticed.

"_And If I don't find anyone, I can dance around the crash site like madman as well_" Rick thought, slowly closing in to the position. But before he saw it, 'Sensy' kicked in and told him that "**Distress beacon located**" the radar then pinged once or twice before dying again.

"_That settles it, Distress beacon must be activated by surviving members of crew._"He thought and ran faster. Unfortunately for him, the crash site was in middle of forest. So it wasn't easy to get there. But they might be still alive, the smoke he saw on top of tree was dark. That meant the fires were still burning. And as he closed in, he knew he was right. The crash site, was charred, trees were broken by the sudden impact of the tear shaped pod, which was open.

"_Oh hell, empty drop pod maybe they are marines? But marines wouldn't activate distress beacon_" he thought, looking around and taking his weapon into his arms. He heard rustling noise from nearby bush. "Hello?" he asked, turning his attention to the bushes. "Who are you?" some male asked, his English strongly accented. It sounded like a mix between German and Russian language. "I'm PFC Rick No-one" Rick said, trying to earn trust from them, "Come out" he then added. "Will you shoot?" Female voice asked, her accent was clearly Russian. "Only if necessary" Rick answered, and then two figures in pressure suits.

"_They really are humans, oh Na'vi are going to be pissed._" Rick thought when the male yelled, "Look out!" and pointed behind Rick. Rick turned around, expecting some threat.

"[Hi Rick, what have you found?]" Thanty asked, looking at two humanoids whose suits didn't let out any heat, so he could only see them with his normal eyes. These two were dressed in yellowish suits and were wearing spacesuit-like helmets. And they've seemed quite surprised when Rick didn't make any actions against Thanty.

"[These are…]" Rick thought, but then he remembered that he didn't know

"Who are you people?" Rick asked while Thanty circled around the strangely dressed humans. "Is it really the best time for that?" female asked, when Thanty reached closer to smell them better "[I like them.]" Thanty said looking at Rick and smiled, showing all of his teeth. "I think it is." Rick said when Thanty tried to prod the male, who took a few steps back yelping. "Would you kindly stop prodding them, and scaring living hell out of them for a second?" Rick asked, in english. And Thanty took a step back "[You sure take fun out of everything]"

"It understands English?" Female asked, and Thanty came around and growled at her. She then hide herself behind the male "Thanty said that he is he, not it" Rick said, getting his exopack on and opening the canopy, exiting AMP and walking toward them. Thanty towered right next to Rick who leaned on Thanty's leg, and asked. "Now who are you again?" he asked. "Chief engineer on ICA_ORSL, Alexandra Petrovova" Alexandra said. The male who still watched Thanty said "Security officer František Trumpeta."

Rick's day was getting better and better, he found himself a place to live, he didn't die. And here goes his luck again when he meets some more people, one being qualified to make him airtight doors in his home.

"Well guys, welcome to Pandora!" Rick said smiling and Thanty was grinning, once again showing his teeth.

"I hope you'll enjoy your stay here, if you survive, that's it" Rick then added

* * *

Woo hoo!  
Two more people to add to our cast, one is Russian, and the second one is Czech (František Trumpeta could be translated as Frank Trumpet.)

Will they survive on Pandora? What will happen next? Will Thanty have wild sex with Rick anytime soon ? Is that even physically possible? How about the drinking date with Eywa?

We'll see in next chapter!

STAY TUNED!


	27. Chapter 26 No one,humans and na'vi

Skreetz is once again releasing chapter on time (barely).

So don't just stand there and read what he has to offer

* * *

Chapter twenty six: No one, humans and na'vi

"This is Pandora?" Alexandra asked "The moon with second largest deposit of unobtanium?"

She added, nervously looking on Thanty.

"Yes, this is the great Pandora. If you don't believe me, ask Thanty he'll confirm that to you" he turned on Thanty, who slowly nodded, making these two even more nervous.

"Wait, did you said second largest deposit?" Rick asked quite surprised. "Yes, the planet called New America, has the largest deposit ever found, in fact the government is thinking about shutting RDA operations on Pandora, due to their 'low efficiency'" Alexandra explained. And much to her and František's surprise, Rick started laughing, and he laughed so hard that even tears began forming in his eyes. "Oh that's rich" He said, and when he noticed that they've looked at him like idiot, Thanty included. He continued with "sorry… It's just that RDA was evicted about a week or so ago." He said with smile, noticing that both newcomers froze. "What do you mean? Got evicted, I mean you're RDA" František asked

"Hell, I've never thought that I would say that with smile." He muttered, took a deep breath and then said "As my name suggests, I've got left behind" he said, smiling. Alexandra didn't catch that but František did and so he chuckled. "What about the rest? What happened?" he asked. "You know, there were some fighting with Na'vi, but they've lost and so they've got exiled instead of getting killed" he said simply. "I wasn't there when it happened, and had nothing to do with it, and because there is no way to get out of here, they've took me in"

Then both Alexandra and František asked almost simultaneously "Who or what is Na'vi?"

"They are natives, they are blue, big, strong, stealthy and dangerous, even though they are technically impaired" Rick said. "[And you could tell them that they are already surrounded by them.]" Thanty said. "[What?]" Rick asked, leaving those two to wonder what are these two talking about "[I sense two hunters, wait three, the third one is Jake, and he will be here in a few seconds]" Thanty added, his quills sensing those three. Rick didn't even thought about it and turned to them starting "[Well guys, it see..]" he didn't finished that when Thanty said "[English Rick, use it]" nudging him. "Oh yeah, sorry." Rick said, looking at the two of the completely confused humans "I've said that you'll meet the…" Once again he got interrupted by Jake jumping next to him, thus efficiently scaring the newcomers. "Way to go Jake. Anyway, I was going to say that you're going to meet them soon." He finally finished that sentence. "Jake, these two are Alexandra Petrov, Chief engineer on ship called I've-forgot-the-name' And this is František, he is security officer on the same ship. You guys, this is Jake, the man responsible for the RDA eviction." Rick said, introducing them. Jake was scowling at them, clearly not enjoying more humans, and the couple was about to run away.

"Now that we've all scared the living shit out of you" Rick suddenly started "It's time to tell you that Jake is in charge in here." Rick finished, getting back into his AMP.

Jake was about to ask what are they doing here, but he noticed the crashed emergency pod who answered most of his questions. So they've stood there in silence, it was tense. Two na'vi hunters with bows who were standing on branches of nearby trees were getting bored, and Rick was getting bored as well. Jake was thinking about what is he going to do with these two. "So" František suddenly started, deciding that it would be best to try diplomacy. But he forgot that he utterly suck at it. "We've got a nice weather today eh?" he said. Rick laughed to that thinking about raining. "_Raining drop pods to be precise_" he thought, but Jake didn't laugh. "I'll let you live" Jake said few moments later "But don't do anything stupid" he added "Take them to Hell's gate" he ordered Rick and then turned away. Rick nodded to that and Alexandra managed to say "Thank you" before he disappeared, along with the hunters.

"Thanty, go get your harness. You'll be coming with us." Rick said in English and Thanty nodded, and left for his harness. After they were alone he turned with his AMP toward the two of them "I'm sure you have a lot of questions" he offered. "What the hell was that about?" František asked, making Rick chuckle. "That was Jake, he is former human but now he is leader of Omaticaya clan. As I've said before, he is the one who officially evicted RDA from here, and he don't like the idea of more humans coming here." Rick said, looking around for any signs of danger "But you're human too" Alexandra pointed out "Before the Great battle as the na'vi call it now, there was part of RDA who defected, most of them are dead now but Norm Spellman, who is now Na'vi like them was human too, and it was his fault I've got left behind, even though I still don't know why. So they've felt like they owe me" Rick said then adding "And after what I've experienced here, I'm not sure if I'm human anymore"

"What do you mean?" Alexandra asked, sitting on a root nearby, her legs shaking probably due to stress and the whole 'Jake-the-na'vi will decide if you live' thing. "You saw Thanty, them thanators are usually wild, angry killing sonofa-bad-person machines. But my mind got transferred to his body, and we've formed a bond together, long story short. If you see Thanty, he'll understand what you say in English. If you see any other thanator, you should better run, not that it would help you though" Rick explained "What about you? Where are the others? Don't tell me you're the only one who got to the pods." Rick asked not believing that they might be the only ones surviving whatever happened on that ship

"Actually, that ship is fine." František said, blushing slightly. "We were just…" Alexandra said, blushing too. "You've deserted?" Rick asked. "We're couple you see" František tried to explain what happened "We were having the 'us time' in the pod" Alexandra supplied

"And when I was…" Fratnišek tried to say more but got interrupted by Rick yelling "Dude not cool, too much information!" and raising his arm in the 'stop' gesture. "Well let's just say that I might've pushed the Eject button while I was … doing … whatever I've been doing." František finished. "Wait a minute, you're trying to tell me that you managed to get yourself stranded on Pandora as a result of having sex with her?" Rick said, more talking to František than Alexandra, who said "'her' is still here" with a little annoyed voice but still blushing.

"Yeah, that's how it happened" František agreed. "_Maybe if you jump at her again, you'll get yourself home buddy_" Rick thought, and laughed again. "It's not funny" Alexandra snapped at Rick, who said that "it is" and after he stopped laughing he said "Well, you're the luckiest couple I've ever saw." Earning two confused looks from them "how come?" they've asked, once again simultaneously "There is no way out of here, you'll get to spend the rest of your lives together, you won't have to worry about getting late for work and stuff." He said, as if Pandora was some kind of paradise, but then he ruined the paradise by adding "You'll have to watch yourself though, Pandora isn't known for being nice to humans"

They've talked about less important things after that. Rick asked about them and what is happening on Earth. They've told him that RDA turned their attention toward the New America, about the discussions of what to do with RDA mining operations on Pandora. The RDA's CEO wasn't exactly thrilled about the results and Pandora's anti-tech field ruining expensive machines and stuff wasn't helping. Rick thought that Na'vi helped RDA's CEO by removing them from Pandora themselves. After that, the topics changed to Rick, and how he survived on Pandora to this date. Rick was about to tell them when Thanty returned. His harness wasn't the only thing that was on his back, there was also Tarya on it. "[She wanted to tag along]" Thanty explained, but mostly translating what she wanted to tell Rick through the tsahaylu. "Why not eh" Rick shrugged, and his AMP doing the same, he walked toward Thanty and put on his exopack, opening the canopy. "_Lets see if they didn't lie to me about how I can talk na'vi_" he thought, concentrating on speaking na'vi. "_**You'll definitely **_Make _**This **_[Journey] _**more pleasurable**_" he said, surprising Tarya and himself. Thanty filled the words he said in other languages. She while looking at him with wide eyes, ignoring the other humans, asked "_**Where did you nume to plltxe like na'vi?**_" He understood most of it, but his sudden ability to speak na'vi was faltering. When he thought about the words 'nume' and 'plltxe', words 'learn' and 'speak' suddenly appeared in his head, filling the missing parts of the sentence.

"_**I don't know**_" he said, and then chuckling "_**But I've promised that you'll **_be _**able to talk with me **_someday" he said, his na'vi sometimes skipping into English and back. But he knew he told it right when she smiled at him, dismounted from Thanty and being as tall as Rick in AMP, she stood in front of him, smiling widely. "_Say something clever Rick!_" Rick ordered himself, took a deep breath, and removed his mask, looking at her now slightly worried face. "_**Will you teach me how to be na'vi?**_" he asked, saving enough of his breath to stay without his mask for a few more moments "_She's even more beautiful when I'm not looking at her through the exopack_" he made a mental note. Tarya was very fond of Rick, he was nice person, even though he was a human, and the request to be more like her have made her smile. "_**If your mind is ready for the training**_" she said, touching his forehead, enjoying the feeling of the soft human skin "_**then I'm willing to train you in our ways**_" she finished that sentence, but then she noticed that his face was getting red "_Is he blushing? I've only touched him_" she thought, but then he put his exopack back on his face hastily and breathed deeply "_Or he was running out of breath_" she thought after seeing it, it was amusing.

"Maybe we should give you more space" Alexandra said, amused by that display of feelings, she didn't understand a word they've said, except the words Rick said in English. But she knew that they've both liked each other. "_Romeo and Juliet, interspecies edition_" she thought, smiling in her mind.

After she said that thing, Rick turned his attention to her, he opened his mouth to say something witty and slightly insulting but after Tarya touched his head, it went blank, after a moment of silence he straightened in his AMP and said "Ladies and Gentleman, we're happy that you've chosen Pandora's travel for your trip. Please get yourself in the basket so we can go" he said that like he was flight attendant. Thanty lowered himself to allow them to get on him. "Is it safe?" František asked, looking at Thanty. "[Ok I've had enough of this]" Thanty said, grabbed František by his tail, and put the struggling human into the basket. "I've said that he understands, and yet you say something like that" Rick said, adding "tsk, tsk" noises at the end. Thanty then looked at Alexandra, who immediately started sweating, but then after some problems, she climbed into the second basket herself. Tarya gave Rick another smile and after that she walked toward Thanty, her tail swinging happily from side to side. It was the first time that Rick actually looked at her behind. It was nice butt, and the tail was adding to the beauty off it. "_Avert your eyes before she notices it!_" he thought, looking back up at her. She didn't see him doing that "[Enjoying the view eh?]" But Thanty evidently did.

"[You got to admit that she has nice behind]" Rick said, closing his canopy. "[Yours is cuter]" Thanty said, once again trying to annoy Rick, and once again succeeding in doing so

"[Yeah, yeah]" Rick said to Thanty and then said "Okay let's go." And then Thanty started walking towards the hell's gate, Rick followed him in his AMP.

"[Hey Rick, you do know that it will take about a day or two to get to hell's gate?]" Thanty asked, and Rick suddenly remembered that they weren't as close as they were when they were camping near Sacred Tree. "[I don't care.]" Rick replied simply. "[I know you don't care, you care about watching her butt, but if you step on my tail, I'll go 'mad cat' on your ass!]" Thanty said, making Rick realize that he was indeed once again watching Tarya's behind.

"[Don't worry, I'm not watching her rear, I'm watching yours]" Rick said in playful voice and poked Thanty's hip.

"[I knew you'll choose me instead of her]" Thanty said, in girly voice, and if he could he would add 'Squee' to it.

"[You know, we should stop making these gay jokes, it is getting weird]" Rick said, ending the conversation

* * *

Another chapter done, and more love coming this way! Will Rick finally get used to talking na'vi? Does he really love Tarya? Or will he chose Thanty instead? Who has the cutest butt?

Stay tuned to find out!

(Now let me think about how humanXthanator or humanXna'vi relationship could work)


	28. Chapter 27 No one's company

**Malfunction! Organic component identified as 'Skreetz-the-writer' is not working. Switch organic component known as 'Skreetz-the-writer' back on immediately.**

Chapter twenty seven: No one's company

It was getting dark, not literally because Pandora is illuminated by her bioluminescent flora.

"Whoa, this is pretty nice" František said, looking over the edge of his basket at the bioluminescent flora. "It is" Rick agreed, looking once again at Tarya's behind. He was walking still behind them, weapon in his hand and keeping his eyes peeled on aforementioned object.

"[Rick]" Thanty said, but Rick didn't respond. "[RICK!]" he said angrily, hitting AMP with his tail. "Whoa! We're being attacked!" Rick yelled, as he stumbled, AMP's weren't as good on their feet as the manufacturer advertised. In fact they've got knocked down pretty easily.

"[Stop being hypnotized by her tail and actually pay attention!]" Thanty growled, and Rick saluted and said "Sir Yes sir!" The humans laughed at the sight, but Tarya was more worried about their surroundings, there were signs of recent nantang's activity. "_**This is not good place to stay**_" She said raising her opened hand to signalize Rick that they should all stop, "[I guess she noticed them too]" Thanty said, looking in general direction of nantang's heat signatures. "_**What **_is _**there?**_" Rick asked. "_**Pack of nantangs, they are hungry**_" she told him, "[And there is twelve of them]" Thanty added. Rick first wondered how he knew what she said but then he noticed that they were connected. "Hey security guy" Rick called at František.

"Name's František, what do you want?" he asked. "I hope you're armed, we're being attacked" Rick filled him. "Good to know, but I'm unarmed" he said raising his empty hands. "Well, now we know two things" Rick said, hearing angry growls from viperwolves who closed in on his position. "The first one is that I'm unarmed, what's the second one?" František guessed. "You've got it right, the second one is that it just plainly suck to be you" Rick said, raising his weapon to the firing position. "Yeah, I hate you too Tarzan" František said, laying low in the basket. Tarya was already holding her bow, arrow ready, Thanty was growling like Rick's stomach in the morning, and Alexandra was holding one of the sides of Thanty's basket.

"[Here they come]" Thanty announced, when seven of these viperwolves jumped out of the bush. For Alexandra, it all went into slow motion, the whole battle started with 'whoosh' sound made by Tarya's bow. Followed by enraged roar of their carrier "_Thanty is its …his name isn't it?_" there was yelping sound as the first viperwolf got hit by the arrow, but his cry wasn't heard over the 'Ka-blam' sounds made by Rick's AMP. Thanty was holding back, only four of these viperwolves remained, but he couldn't fight properly with two humans in his baskets without loosing them. More 'ka-blams' could be heard and another nantang felt while trying to leap on Thanty's rider, Tarya, the rest of them appeared. Making it eight of them, and they've attacked mercilessly, but when Rick tried to mow them down with his GAU-90, only two more ka-blam's could be heard. Then it made strained sound and stopped firing. "_What?_" Rick thought before red screen flickered at him saying "**Ammo chain jammed.**" "F*&K!" he yelled. Thanty was surprised that his covering fire has all but evaporated. Even though Tarya managed to kill two more nantangs making it five of them, he had to fight as well. Tarya jumped off him, allowing him to fight on his own, she was also out of arrows, so she pulled out the knife preparing to meet the two nantangs who thought she would be an easy target, while the rest occupied Thanty. One of them tried to jump on her only to cut in half and smashed by Rick's GAU-90 mounted bayonet. The second one tried to attack AMP's leg. Only to be punted away. "He shoots and he SCORES!" Rick yelled, noticing that Thanty was playing with the last one of them. That viperwolf was pinned down by Thanty's paw, and struggled to get free "[Look at him Rick, he's cute when he tries to escape, can we keep him?]" Thanty asked, with one massive paw on the body, and preparing the second one to smash its head off. Rick was about to say something, when Tarya connected with Thanty, telling him that he should let him go. "[And your beloved wants me to let it go]" he then added, looking still at Rick, she then turned her head to face Rick's too, waiting for his decision. "Let him go then" Rick said in English. "[Oh, giving your enemies another chance, that is so cool. You're so cool that I want to kiss you]" Thanty said mockingly lifting his paw from the scared animal, which ran away the second it got free "[Come here and give me a nice kiss]" Thanty added, walking toward the AMP. He was doing this mostly because it irritated Rick, it was fun seeing him annoyed, after he was standing right in front of him, and he turned his head sideways, looking at Rick with only one eye. "[Quickly before I change my mind]" Thanty said rapidly blinking, watching irritated Rick doing something in cockpit. "_Two can play this game_" Rick thought, opening the canopy. Seeing Thanty's slightly surprised face, he unbuckled himself, took a deep breath and removed his exopack, and giving a long kiss on Thanty's cheek. Tarya was laughing at the sight and the humans were just simply gawking. When Thanty realized what Rick was doing it was already too late. "[Hey man that's not cool!]" he said, stepping away from Rick.

"You've asked for it, and you should take a bath" Rick said in English making the humans laugh too. "_I think I've earned a vacation from these gay jokes_" Rick thought amused while looking at the thanator who was now rubbing his cheek with his paw. "_Priceless!_" Rick thought, and then closed the canopy. B.I.B.S. started slowly filling the cabin with old breathable air.

"We'll need to make a camp soon" Rick said after he was breathing again.

"[No way, you'll rape me in my sleep]" Thanty said imitating overreaction.

"[Awh, you already know]" Rick said, faking the disappointment face.

After Tarya collected all her arrows, and 'mercy killed' the heavily wounded ones, they've walked for a two hundred meters before finding a nice spot for a camp.

"Ideal place" Rick said, and Thanty nodded. They were going to make a camp next to the small stream on the edge of the forest. They've decided not to make any campfire, in fact Tarya decided. She was strictly against any fire in the forest. So they'll just have to deal with it. The nights on Pandora weren't exactly cold, but they weren't exactly hot either, and without fire the best way to get yourself warm place, was to sleep next to the bio-heater usually known as Thanty,even though the suits they wore wouldn't let the heat of his body get to them, it was perfect thermal isolation after all. "[Oh man, so that's how it feels to be a female with little cubs]" he said, after the two humans lied down next to him, using his belly as impromptu pillow. He wasn't wearing the harness, it wasn't comfortable for sleeping in anyway, for both him and the humans, not to mention the na'vi "_now that I think about them, where are they?_" he thought of doing the known 'Where is my baby?!' scene but he knew that these humans wouldn't understand it, he raised his quills and searched for them, he only saw his AMP stationed nearby and Tarya, lying near a tree but he didn't find Rick. "_There is no way he could get that far away_" Thanty thought, there was no way he could get out of range. So he looked around some more when it dawned on him "_No way_" he looked back at Tarya, and used his normal eyes, with some focusing he noticed the sleeve of RDA uniform. "_You dog_" Thanty thought, smiling to himself as he lied down too and slowly drifted to sleep.

Same place, few minutes ago

"_**Your training will start after you take these tawtutte to human base. In my tribe, you're considered a child until you begin your training, but you're not adult until you finish the trials.**_" Tarya said to Rick, who translated tawtutte word pretty quickly. "_**I'm looking forward to it**_" he said, and he was about to get over to Thanty-the-pillow to get some rest too, but he suddenly found himself lifted from the ground. "wha?" he didn't have time to finish it. "_**And as the only adult here, it is my duty to take care of the children**_" she said smiling at Rick, who blushed. "_Oh Eywa, how can someone so cute and adorable be so good at hunting and fighting?_" she thought, and then walked over to the tree with him. "_Man, this isn't exactly how I've imagined things, but beggars can't be choosers_" Rick thought. "_**Alright if it is tradition**_" He said, as he was slowly put down on the ground, while Tarya lied next to him.

She hugged him tightly, like he really was a child, but if one judged by the size then Rick was probably the same size as one of the children. "_Don't think about it_" Rick ordered himself, hugged her back and together they've slowly drifted to sleep.

In the morning

"I'm used to lot of strange things, but this is where I draw the line" Alexandra said angrily as her legs were covered in Thanty's drool. It didn't matter anyway, because they were in pressure suits that were airtight, waterproof and mostly droolproof. She slowly stood up, and stretched. "_It'll be one of the 'Meh' mornings_" she thought after she stretched. She then proceeded to kick František's side to wake him up, splattering the drool on her shoes all over him. "Rise and shine Trumpeta". She said in voice so sweet that František awoke with toothache. "I'm up already!" he said as he slowly sat and then yelled "OH GROSS!" as he noticed that he got drool all over him and that Thanty was still drooling on his legs. Thanty slept like enormous kitten he was, he somehow managed to ball up and sleep like that without waking the humans, he however managed to droll all over them.

The yelling woke him up, he blinked twice or thrice, stood up, stretched. Examined humans again and decided that they would've made up for poor breakfast. "_I hate mornings_" he thought, but when he noticed that Tarya and Rick were still sleeping, he smirked. "_I've got to see this!_" he thought as he slowly crept toward them, when he got near enough to see it whole he almost laughed. "_Things didn't go as you planned them eh Rick?_" he thought as he saw Tarya balled around Rick, hugging him tightly, her tail holding his leg possessively. Rick was holding one of her hands, sleeping silently like a cub. He could stand there until they both wake up but he didn't felt like that. He decided that it will be best time to wake Rick. "[Rick, wake up]" he said, and Rick awoke immediately thanks to his combat training. Everyone from RDA military section was a light sleeper, due to ever present 'security problems'

"What?" he asked trying to stretch, only to find out that he is tightly held by Tarya. "[You dog]" Thanty said, waking up Tarya unintentionally. She yawned and released Rick from her embrace, but her tail remained attached to his leg, even after he got up. "_**Good morning**_" he said to Tarya ignoring what Thanty said and not noticing that she held him with her tail. She gave him a smile "_**Good morning**_" she replied. Rick was about to turn to Thanty and tell him that he is imagining things, but rather found himself spinning and falling to the ground yelling "ihategravity!" while doing so. "_**Are you alright?**_" Tarya asked giggling as she stood up too, her tail releasing him. "_**Yeah, I've just **_tripped _**over something**_" he said, she didn't have to think about that word to know what he meant.

"You three are most strange yet most amusing company I've ever seen" Alexandra said.

"Thanks, now let's get back to the road." Rick said, once again standing up, and turning around to face Tarya, or rather Tarya's waist. "_Eywa knows that there is nothing sexier than girl you have to crane your neck to see her eyes_" he thought, as he looked up. She noticed him staring at her with smile on his face. "_**Something's wrong Rick?**_" She asked, smiling back. "_**Nope, I'm just admiring your smile**_" he said "_Wow, that was lame!_" he thought, this was another proof that he shouldn't try too hard. But he thought "_Or maybe not_" when she smiled at him again. "_**Come, there is much to do today**_" she said, and bended to get her bow from the ground, when she did that she turned around to see Rick was all red in his face and his nose bled. "_**Your nose is bleeding**_" she said, not being able to do anything because it was under his mask and then she went to help the humans set the Harness on Thanty.

Rick stood there for a minute or so, his nose bleeding vigorously, he stood there even after they've set the harness on Thanty, who was first to notice that Rick was just standing there, not moving a muscle. So he came over to him and asked "[Is something wrong?]" Rick turned to face Thanty, snuffling the blood, making it go where it came from. After few moments Rick said only two words

"[Loincloth only]"

* * *

First nosebleed in the whole story, I hope Rick will survive that. Also I would like to announce that this story is over 100 pages long (A4) and that we will reach the same milestone, only in reviews. So stay with (bleeding) Rick to know what happens next!

Or as I always say, STAY TUNED!


	29. Chapter 28 No one and the base

Congratulation kartracer76, you're 100th reviewer and as such you'll have a chance to influence me: Choose one of the options!

1) I'll write one chapter per day!

2) OR I'll write seven chapters per week!

Tell me which one of these two you want in your next review!

Anyway here goes yet another chapter!

* * *

Chapter twenty eight: No one and the base.

Rick was walking in front of Thanty this time, Thanty was worrying that he might've insulted him by laughing that hard at what happened in the morning. In fact Rick wasn't insulted at all, he just have mind full of thoughts, and most of them were unsurprisingly about Tarya.

"_She likes you, you like her, then what the hell is wrong with you when you froze up after seeing that?_" one part of his mind thought, but the other was occupied by the thoughts about how will he make that relationship working. She was twice his size "_Not that this is a bad thing_" he thought. He was always into bigger girls, even though human girls were rarely bigger than he was, though Tarya was taking his liking of bigger girls into a whole new dimension. Rick was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that he was already approaching the Hell's gate's main gate. "Is something wrong with him?" Alexandra asked Thanty "_This is sure weird, asking an animal about his companion_" she thought, but then Thanty nodded to answer her question. She half expected Thanty to start talking about Rick's problems, Tarya started noticing the sudden change of Rick's mood to gloomy a long time ago, but she didn't want to ask him about it. "_I'm sure that he would tell me when he is ready_" she thought. "[Rick maybe you should…]" Thanty never got a chance to finish that sentence because he got interrupted by sound, which was like a metal AMP crashing into main gate.

*DONG!* was the sound that brought Rick back to reality "**Collision detected**" his AMP told him, bringing him up to speed with reality. "Oh, I guess we're here." Rick said, looking at the huge gate. "Whoa, thank you Captain Obvious" František said mockingly, Rick was about to say something insulting to František when Thanty gave František a warning growl.

"Thanks" Rick said, getting his exopack on and getting out of the AMP, Tarya was curious about what was he going to do without his 'demonic skin' as the na'vi call them. She dismounted and walked right behind Rick, he was pushing some colorful things on thing that was on the wall, it made a bleeping sounds and then a warning yellow lights came online on the side of the wall. "**Attention, main gate is now opening.**" A synthetic female voice said. "_**What did it say?**_" Tarya asked, startling Rick who didn't know that she was right behind him. He turned around to answer her but as he did so he noticed that she was standing nervously just a step or two away from him, her hand on her knife as she watched her surroundings warily. "_**It says that main gate is opening**_" he translated, and then got up into his AMP. They slowly walked into the Base's compound. The ground here was made of asphalt with exception for Avatar's playground. "_**The ground here, it's strange**_" Tarya said, and before he could answer her, Thanty asked "[What the hell is this ground made of?]"

Rick sighed and said "That's asphalt, Alexandra can fill you in on that one" in English, and then switched to Na'vi saying that "_**It's called **_Asphalt, _**We humans use that to make ground easily traversable for our machines.**_" Tarya only slowly nodded, resisting the urge to ask why they won't use normal ground instead, and what happens to the ground when it's mixed with that 'Asphalt' thing. Thanty got the more complex version from the chief engineer, she was evidently pleased that she could educate Thanty, who slowly started regretting his question. After they've all got into the garage, there Both František and Alexandra got out of their baskets, and Rick with a little help from Tarya removed Thanty's harness, and then dismounted his AMP. Rick noticed a movement in command center, but when he tried to focus his attention there, there was nothing. "[What is it?]" Thanty asked, "[Look up there, can you sense something there?] Rick said pointing up to the command center, Thanty looked up there and raised his quills. "[I can't sense anything here, the walls are too cold, I can barely see your new friends]" Thanty said, pointing at František and Alexandra, who were getting into the pressure chamber. "_Wait, if Na'vi are having problems moving in our base, how about a thanator?_" he thought, looking at Thanty, "We'll never find out by just standing here" Rick suddenly said, getting a confused look from Thanty "[What are you talking about?]" he asked. "[Oh sorry, I thought about how will you fit in our corridors, and if you could breath our air.]" Rick said, not sure if Thanator can survive in such conditions. They were tough, but even the toughest of beasts cannot survive if there is air which he cannot breathe. "[And how do you want to find it out without possibly killing me?]" Thanty said, tilting his head. "[Easily]" Rick said, walking toward the rack with emergency exopacks.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Tarya was exploring the garage, she walked toward the MK-5 AMP wondering why it looked slightly different than others, and then noticed the armless, battered AMP which got arrows of Omaticaya tribe stuck in it's roof and side. She walked toward it and touched it, this AMP certainly caught her attention, it was not ready for action like the rest, and it looked like it was standing there only a week or so, there wasn't even dust on it yet. She then carefully examined it from up close, there was a hole in the roof, she peeked inside only to find out that it was pitch black. Her mind was filled with questions about who could've ride such a machine, get it to this state and have a clash with na'vi, there were even some Thanator's claw marks. "_I'm going to ask Rick about this one_" she thought, and continued her trip through the garage, getting to the hangar part, she carefully examined the Samsons, she was careful when she touched something, she knew that these were dangerous things, she was there when great battle took place, she saw AMPs throwing flames at the brave warriors, she saw humans shooting at ikran mounted hunters with weapons mounted at the doors of Samsons. She wasn't afraid that she could actually damage something. She thought about these machines like they were wild rabid animals, only sleeping. She simply didn't want to wake them up.

She proceeded to the Scorpions, she was even more careful around them, they were standing there in line, like a guards showing you the way to the olo'eyktan of the clan. She continued along these 'guardians' until she reached the end, and then, her eyes went wide. There was one of these big flying machines, if Scorpions were ikrans, this thing would be the Toruk. It was Dragon assault ship, it was standing there twin cockpits facing Tarya. Though they were empty, Tarya felt like she was being watched by great predator, she knew how many ikrans and their warriors fell due to beast like this, she was keeping her distance from that thing, she wasn't brave enough to even touch it, but she circled around it, noticing that this one wasn't complete, she knew that Dragons like this have four fire spitting engines. This one had three and half. Even though he was 'dead', she didn't dare to touch him. Instead she slowly made her way back to the entrance.

* * *

Back at entrance

* * *

"[What do you plan to do with these?]" Thanty asked, eyeing the two exopacks.

"[I plan to find out if you can breath our air, now come here]" Rick said, motioning for Thanty to lower his head, he did so and Rick placed the exopacks on his two nostrils, activating them. They've made a discomforted noise as they've attached themselves on Thanty's nostrils. "[Now take a deep breath and tell me how you feel]" Rick said, Thanty took a deep breath and then exhaled, he did that for a minute before he finaly said "[I need to breath more, but more than that, I don't see a problem with it.]" That was what Rick wanted to find out, so he removed the Exopacks, and looked around to find Tarya, she was walking toward him, she wasn't smiling like she usually do, instead she looked nervous. "_**Enjoyed your trip around the Hangars?**_" Rick asked jokingly, and then noticed her nervous expression "_**What is it?**_" he asked, she looked back and said "_**Your machines, they are making me nervous**_" Rick couldn't do anything with that, except for blowing hangars up, and he certainly didn't feel like that, so he just shrugged and motioned her to the airlock, she had to watch for her head as she got in there. "[What about me?]" Thanty asked, getting close to the airlock. "[You my friend will get in there after these doors open again, there is not enough space for three of us, and you'll have to watch your tail, after you get in I'll let you through]" Rick explained, and before Thanty could ask anymore questions, the doors closed.

Tarya was still nervous when the hissing sound came from the walls, but there was Rick with her, so if anything bad happens, he'll know what to do, this was his home after all.

Rick met the František and Alexandra on the other side, they weren't wearing their suits anymore, it was the first time he and Tarya had a chance to examine them carefully.

While František was brown short haired Caucasian guy, with a small crater-like scar only few centimeters to the right from his right eye, a stub, and blue eyes. Alexandra was Asiatic girl with black long hair. "_That's a nice couple_" Rick thought, noticing that they've already had exopacks attached to their belts. "Ok I think I can live here" František said, not paying attention to Rick and Tarya who just got through the Airlock, instead he examined the rooms "Most of them are empty, but the one with my name on it isn't, find yourself a comfortable place to rest" Rick said, leaving the Airlock with Tarya, she was glad that she got away from the hissing walls. František and Alexandra nodded, and walked away from them. "_**The air here smells differently**_" she said, Rick removed his exopack now and said without it "_**That's because this is the air I can breathe**_" he said smiling at her, Attaching his Exopack to his belt. "_This air smells bad, but if Rick can breathe that, then I won't complain_" she ordered herself, and examined the corridor she was standing in, while Rick was doing something with computer on the wall. She saw that there were weapons prepared in Rack in a small room next to the airlock, and that there were colorful signs on the walls, with a human letters on them, she was too busy examining her surroundings that she didn't noticed the footsteps which came from the corridor, Rick heard them but he thought that they belonged to either Alexandra or František, but he was wrong. Max Patel was the one making those sounds, he was walking the maze-like corridor, he missed Alexandra and František completely, but he knew that there was someone in Garage, so he was heading there, but when he saw foreign na'vi with Rick in front of the airlock he smiled, both were facing away from him don't noticing him yet. "Hi Rick" Max said, scaring the living hell out of Rick and Tarya, but while Rick only jumped and then turned, Tarya's knife was already in her hands "How the hell do you know my name? Who are you and why are you sneaking around like that?" Rick asked, and to that Max smiled, after Tarya calmed down she sheathed her knife, turning her attention to the newcomer. "We've met, but you were too drunk to stay awake. My name is…" Max would've continued, but then airlock doors opened revealing Thanty. "Thanator!" Max yelled, and tried to run away, but something stopped him. A wall made of metal to be precise, he turned too much and ran into the wall, knocking himself cold.

"I'm pretty sure your name isn't Thanator" Rick said laughing, Tarya got close to the unconscious human and poked him and Thanty was just looking at the scene with dumb expression, the one which only thanators can make.

* * *

Woo, Rick met Max for the second time, and like a first time, there is one of them unconscious!

What will happen next? Will Rick blow the base just because Tarya is nervous? What did she used to poke the unconscious Max? Was that a stick?!

You will find out tomorrow, so stay tuned!

(Last second edit: Today is the story's anniversary: One month of entertaining you guys!)


	30. Chapter 29 No one's invitation

… What do you want kiddo?

Oh yeah, you want one of those 'chapter' things yes? Sure pal, just remember: Read and Review.

* * *

Chapter Twenty nine: No one's invitation.

Max had a really strange dream, there was a human and na'vi and when he spoke to them, airlock opened and thanator appeared. "_It was just a dream, nothing like that can actually happen here_" he thought, "_well, it's time to wake up, get dressed and start your day with a nice cup of hot coffee!_" when he thought about the coffee it made him smile, that was just the stuff to get him up in the morning. When he finally opened his eyes, he noticed that he wasn't exactly in his bed, and he wasn't alone. First thing what he saw was Na'vi female face, it was blurred a little, but his eyes got used to the light and focused soon. Then he simply sat, noticing that there was Rick, the human from his dream "_Ok, so it wasn't a dream, but why did it felt like one?_" he asked himself, suddenly noticing the pain, the incredible pain in his head "Oh it feels like I've fought a wall!" he said, rubbing his head. "You did that, and you've lost." Rick said resisting the urge to laugh at 'My-name-is-Thanator!' guy. "But why?" Max asked, asking about why he fought the wall, but Rick misunderstood the question a little so his answer was "Because it's a freaking metal wall!" Max stopped rubbing his temple, "I mean, why did I fought it?" he specified. "Oh, the reason is right behind you" Rick said, Max didn't have enough time to think about not turning to the 'reason', so he just turned. There was something, a small cave-like structure, with lots of stalagmites and stalactites, but a wind was blowing from it. "Yeah Thanty very funny" Rick said, and max noticed that it wasn't a cave, but opened thanator's mouth. "Jesus H. Christ in AMP!" Max yelled, swiftly crawling back from the thanator. "[He's funny]" Thanty said, walking toward scared doctor, who started yelling things like "Please, I'm too young to die like that" while backing until he hit the wall, Rick was amused by the show. Because Thanty understood what doc said, he had a hard time acting like a hungry thanator, that doc was just too damn funny. "Ok honey, time out" Rick said, getting next to the Thanty, stopping him. "[But I was just having some fun!]" Thanty said in disappointed voice. "Sorry kitty cat, I promise I'll make up for that." Rick said hugging Thanty's paw. Doctor Max Patel was now experiencing something that could be easily described as the 'What-the-F*#&' moment, and his expression matched it.

"So man, who are you" Rick asked, offering Max a hand to lift him from the ground. "I'm doctor Max Patel, do you mind telling me what in nine hells is going on?" Max asked, still eyeing the thanator. "oh yeah, that's Thanty" Rick said, and because he knew that Max is going to ask about him and how did they've met and stuff, he simply answered that one in advance with "when we've first met… let's say that we've been together" Max was quite confused with that "Together?" he asked. "Yes together, we've ate together, we've walked together, we've been together!" Rick said "[we even slept together]" Thanty said. "Yes we've even slept together" Rick said, not noticing the obvious, until Max gave him a really disgusted look and Thanty started laughing. "Wha?...Oh I've walked right into that didn't I?" Rick said facing Thanty "[Walked into that blindly just like you've walked right into the gate]" Thanty added. "What I've meant was that we shared his body, mind transfer ritual got screwed up" Rick explained. "Oh thank god!" Max said with relief, making Thanty laugh even more

"I've thought that you two…" he thought about finishing that sentence, when Rick got suddenly licked by Thanty. "[Oh yes we love each other!]" Thanty said mockingly, winking at Rick, who just simply shouted something like "Eurgh!". Max was standing there, not believing what he saw. "So you two are really close?" he asked after Rick was finished getting rid of that disgusting stuff. Tarya was just standing there watching the whole scene just giggling. It was hilarious if you weren't Rick. "We're buddies, he is a little on the 'other side' though so watch your back… or don't if you're interested in interracial gay relationship." Rick said patting Thanty's leg. "[Oh you didn't]" Thanty said "[Yes, I just told him that you're gay and that you like humans]" Rick said, making Thanty's eye twitch.

"No thanks" Max said, and when Thanty turned his attention to him, He smiled but took a step back so he was once again in 'butt-against-the-wall' position. "_Just in case_" he thought.

"Well, you could show Thanty around, there are also two other humans, and I'll show Tarya around, we'll be here until tomorrow." Rick said, and Tarya immediately walked to the trio when she heard her name. "But…" Max tried to protest but Rick interrupted him with "Thanks doc" and walked away with Tarya holding his hand.

"Oooh boy" Max said, looking back at Thanty. "[Oh well, worse things could happen]" Thanty thought.

Rick and Tarya were walking towards Rick's room. "_**We will spend a night here, so after I take something here, do you want me to show you around? Or do we 'celebrate' something until next morning?**_" he asked Tarya before he entered his room. She peeked into his room, and after seeing how messy it was she decided for the former "_**If you could show me around, I would be grateful**_" she said, noticing that Rick dropped his empty backpack into the hole in the ground, and then dropped another one in and then got himself inside that hole "_**Where are you going?**_" Tarya asked, peeking into the hole. "_**I'll just load this**_" Rick said, loading something that Tarya couldn't see into the first, and then into the second backpack. After he was done, he got himself and the two backpacks out of the hole, he then set the backpacks filled with something made of glass next to the doors, "_**I'll take it when we'll leave**_" he said, and then they've exited his room. Rick showed her the mess hall, not forgetting to tell her that the meals were usually even worse than MRE, then they've walked toward the elevator, which, after Tarya got herself in, took them to the communications center, it was in the biggest tower on Hell's gate, and Rick thought that she might like the view from there, she was surprised at the view. But she was more interested in "_**How did we get so high?**_"

Rick was surprised at that question, but then he remembered that na'vi don't have elevators

"_**It was the **_Elevator_** that's a machine which will lift us up or get us down**_" Rick explained, pointing to the elevator. Tarya was thinking that she got a weird feeling in that room, but she never would've guessed that it did this, and without her knowing it at all!

She then got interested in a map, which flickered to life when she came near it. "_**And what is this?**_" she asked, pointing at the map. "_**That's a **_satellite _**map**_" Rick explained, "_**What's a **_sath-eeh-lite?" she asked, curious expression on her face. "_**It's like a mechanical eye on the sky. After it sees something, it tells us what it sees, and it uses this machine to show us**_" Rick explained but she was looking like she wasn't buying it. "_**There are no such things on the sky, I fly high but I never saw things you describe**_" she said. "That's _**because it's even higher**_" Rick said, getting to the nearby console, "_**Come here**_" he said when he touched some buttons on the terminal. After he pushed some buttons, image of some metal machine in darkness, sometimes blinking with green and red lights, appeared on the screen. "_**What is it?**_" Tarya asked looking at the living picture. "_**That's the Satellite number nine, it will be directly above us in four minutes.**_" Rick explained "_**But that's no sky, skies are bright**_" she opposed him "_**Let me show you something more**_" Rick said, image suddenly switching, showing a small colorful ball. "_**I see a ball**_" she said uninterested in such things. "_**Now I'll close in with the eye**_" Rick said and the ball was starting to enlarge, Tarya noticed that it was turning, as it got closer she noticed that the green color was made by some small things, as it closed even more, her eyes widened. The small green things were trees, as the rotation continued, there was a metal line, and she recognized the upper side of the fence, then the view came over the roof of Hell's Gate, and after it zoomed some more, Rick got himself up, picked an exopack and ran toward the balcony. Tarya didn't notice that, but when the view changed a little she could see a jumping human, then it automatically zoomed even more and she recognized it was Rick, she looked through the window at balcony, and saw Rick smiling at her through the window. Rick then got himself through the pressure doors back to the communication center. "_**Do you believe me now?**_" he asked, and she nodded, it was all new to her, and she just saw that it wasn't a lie. She now knew how humans looked at the Pandora. She even knew how Pandora looked like from Space! It was all of the sudden. "_**If we'll ever get a chance, I'll take you to the stars.**_" Rick said, she wasn't sure how to respond to that, so she stayed silent, looking out of the window, noticing that there was something. "_**Seed of the holy tree**_" she whispered when she recognized it. "_**What?**_" Rick asked and then turned to see what she saw, it was the jellyfish thingy! "_**What is that?**_" he asked, he never saw a thing like that, "_**Atokirina', the sign from Eywa**_" she said. "_Sign from Eywa?_" Rick though, and then it struck him like a thunder. He got his exopack back on his face and got out to the balcony, Tarya was following him this time. When they were both on the balcony, Rick extended arm toward it but she slapped it. "_**Don't!**_" she said, and Rick obeyed, he didn't knew what that thing was, or if it wasn't dangerous so the best thing was to do as Tarya says. But then it got near Rick's head, it landed on his exopack, and instantly the mask fogged up. "_What?_" Rick thought, but then it was like someone was writing on it, and there were letters appearing on the fogged up mask. "Rick, tomorrow, Sacred Tree" were the words that appeared on his mask. Then they've faded away, and then the writing continued "Come, Eywa" has appeared next, and then it faded away the smiling stick-man appeared on it holding something. After the stickman vanished the Atokirina lifted off from Rick's mask, making it de-fogged all of the sudden and then it floated away. "_**Ok.**_" Rick said suddenly, Tarya was watching the whole scene with wide eyes. "_**We'll be staying here for two days, I'll have to go out alone tomorrow**_" he said to Tarya who couldn't help herself but to ask "_**Rick, what happened?**_"

To that Rick only smiled, and said "_**Eywa wants me**_" leaving the part "_To bring booze and get the two of us wasted!_" to himself.

* * *

It is finally here!  
The drinking date with Eywa! Will Rick bring enough of the booze? What will happen after they both get drunk? Can Rick have wild sex with Na'vi deity and the Moon?

We'll find out tomorrow!

STAY TUNED!


	31. Chapter 30 No one's night with Tarya

You know what guys, I thought about taking a break, you know from the writing.

I knew you guys wouldn't mind.

(Twenty minutes later in real life)

Ok I'm back, let's get back to business

* * *

Chapter Thirty: No one's night with Tarya

Tarya wasn't sure about what to think about what happened a few hours ago, she never heard about Eywa talking to somebody like this, and what was even stranger that she talked like that to a Human. She was thinking about this so intensively that she absent-mindedly walked through Rick's tour until now. "_**And there is a shooting range**_" he said, pointing toward the shooting range, "_**This is your training ground?**_" she asked, examining one of the firing booths. "_**For shooting, we've already got through the gym, remember?**_" he said lifting an eyebrow at her. She didn't remember, when they've passed through it, she was still drowning in thoughts about what's going on between Eywa and Rick.

"_**Yes I do**_" she lied to him, but luckily for her, he didn't notice it. "_**Want to give it a try?**_" Rick asked, getting his RDA issued handgun from it's holster which was attached on Rick's right leg. It was long time since he drew it last time. Tarya was critically examining the handgun, and then took it. "_**Do you know how this thing works?**_" he asked, and when she shook her head, he got on the firing desk to compensate the height problems. He then showed her that "_**This is the trigger, when you push it, the weapon will shoot, but it won't move now because the safety is on. This gun have twelve bullets.**_" He explained while showing her what is what. "_**What is a bullet?**_" she asked, he answered that with ejecting the magazine, and then removing one of the bullet from the magazine. "_**This is, we use it instead of arrows**_" he said handing over the small metal thing to her. "_**We have a different types of it, this one is modified JHP nine millimeters**_" and before she asked he answered "_**JHP stands for Jacket hollow point, it is at the tip, we have a sharp ones too but if you shoot someone with these and he is without armor, it will do a greater damage then the Full metal jacket ones, because these will expand on impact, tearing more tissue from victim**_" he explained, she knew far too well what things like this could do, after the great battle there were many deaths because getting these metal 'bullets' from someone was too hard, and wounds wouldn't heal with them inside. So her natural reaction was to frown on hearing that the small metallic mushrooms which the healers recovered from survivors, or the dead ones were originally this.

"_**These bullets are evil**_" she said, handling it back to Rick "_**They cause more pain than arrows, and wounds from these are hard to heal**_" she said. "_**I know, but look at it our way. We're small compared to the rest of Pandora, one viperwolf can kill one human without problems, and there are not just nantangs, our only way to survive is to kill them before they get to us, and slowing them down by pain when they close on us…**_" Rick explained, noticing that Tarya's attitude toward JHP bullets is slowly changing "_**Did you ever saw us fighting a fist fight? Hell, your children can beat our trained soldiers!**_" Rick said, laughing at the idea, but it was true, Na'vi were more agile, and the children were stronger than most of adult humans here. Tarya seemed to be slightly amused by the idea of Rick fighting with children. It seemed too comical for a trained warrior like him losing to a children because he was human. After little laughing Rick asked "_**So do you still want to try it?**_" She thought about it, but with a "_**Why not**_" she smiled on Rick. Rick then clicked the safety off, and handled the pistol back to Tarya. "_**Be careful, the safety is off, and friendly fire is anything but friendly**_" To that she chuckled, of course she is not going to shoot hi… BANG!

"DON'T SHOOT, I GIVE UP!" Rick yelled jumping on the ground covering his head, as the pistol offloaded into the counter table ricocheting and thankfully flying somewhere into the empty shooting range! Tarya which got slightly scared by the sudden fire almost dropped the gun.

"_**Fingers off the trigger!**_" Rick ordered, and Tarya obeyed immediately, removing the finger from the trigger. "_**Phew! That was close!**_" Rick said as he slowly got up from the floor. "_**I am truly sorry**_" Tarya apologized, giving him his sidearm back. "_**You scared me, but I'm okay.**_" He said, refusing to take the weapon "_**You see that Target?**_" he asked instead pointing toward the human shaped target in the distance "_**Try shooting that one, instead of me**_" he said jokingly, but Tarya wasn't going to laugh at that after she almost shot him. The target wasn't that far away, so she decided to shoot it instead. She straightened her arm, noticing that there were some bumps on the top of the weapon "_**That's the sight, keep the green dotted one in the middle of these red two, then point it at the enemy and shoot, you shouldn't miss if you do that**_" Rick explained the 'bumps'

She then did as ordered, as she started aiming. Rick took a step back, now standing next to her. BANG! The gun fired, but at that distance, it was hard to see what she hit. "_**Did I miss?**_" She asked, "_**Let's find out**_" Rick said, Tarya was about to get over the board to see where the shot landed. But Rick stopped her, by clicking a red button on the side of the booth. Target suddenly came closer, revealing the poor target guy's wound "_**let's see, OUCH!**_" Rick said, looking at the place where the bullet came through the paper target. "_**I think that he might've survived that shot, but his kids are definitely dead**_" Rick said, looking at the crotch-wound. "_**So I didn't miss**_" she said, happily that her second attempt resulted in possible death of her enemy. "_**I have a question, why do you think that these bullets are cruel when you shoot at guy's…**_hmph!" his question wasn't finished, because he got suddenly hit in the face with something. It was the strange snake-like animal he met when he met Jake for the first time. "_**Oh sorry**_" Tarya apologized amused by what happened, her tail swinging from side to side because she was happy that she succeeded in the shooting course.

"_**Oh never mind**_" Rick said, rubbing his face, it felt like someone slapped him and pretty hard. Because Tarya wasn't feeling like shooting at the target with different weapons, they've departed from the shooting range, leaving the castrated target guy to mourn over the loss.

It was almost the dinner time when they've finished the tour, getting to Rick's room once again. They've met Max, Thanty, František and Alexandra on their way. Max was finally comfortable around Thanty, and Thanty was happy that he could only listen to the humans talking, but they weren't continuing together, Thanty winked at Rick when they've parted ways once again.

When they've finally arrived into Rick's room, he asked what Tarya would like to eat, telling her what he had in here, they've decided to eat "Chicken Fajitas"

"_It's far from romantic dinner, but then again, I would have a hard time searching for a five star restaurant in here_" Rick thought as they've ate together, although he wasn't in five star restaurant, he got a bottle of Port wine. "_**One thing is known about wines, they get better if they are older**_" Rick said, showing Tarya the bottle, it was battered bottle, really worn out bottle, but still intact. "_**And how old is this one?**_" she asked. "_**Before I answer that, you should know that this one is called Port Wine, from a city called Porto, back on earth. And I should tell you that Porto is really old city, it is one thousand seven hundred years old approximately. And this bottle is two hundred years old, my grand granddad got it from a friend from war, it has been in our family ever since**_" he said, proudly presenting the bottle. "_This and another eleven of these, my granddad got a dozen of these, only six of them remains now, this one excluded_" He thought to himself, his family used this story to impress ladies. And this time it was no exception. "_**That is really old**_" Tarya nodded, she was still examining the bottle, wondering how it would taste. Rick meanwhile got the wine glasses, which were made out of heavily reinforced glass. The one used on AMP's cockpits, these glasses were made for special occasions on the battlefield, when a high ranking officer would like to enjoy his victory. Normal glasses would shatter if carried in AMP or Tanks, so this was the solution.

Rick after set these glasses on the floor, on which they've sat together, took the bottle from Tarya, removing the seal "_**You are going to open it?**_" she asked "_**I thought this would be the best moment.**_" He said removing the wire from it. "_**Why now?**_" she asked, making it harder for Rick "_**To celebrate…your success with our weapons**_" Rick said, improvising. Tarya blushed slightly, she was about to say that he shouldn't do that but there was a noise as the cork left the bottle's neck, and Rick quickly filled both glasses. He then offered one of it to Tarya, who took it. "_**And there is another reason**_" Rick said, lifting his own glass "_**what is that reason?**_" she asked, still smiling, her tail swishing behind her. "_It's all or nothing now!_"

Rick thought "_**The reason is that I really like you**_" he said, "_Really like her?! You wanted to say the L word, the word beginning on L and ending on "ove you so much"_" he rebuked himself mentally. Tarya face got red as she blushed, shocked expression on her red face . "_He likes me too?_" She didn't believe what she just heard, did he really say that? She really liked him too, but she wanted to wait with saying that to him until he finishes his training and become a hunter, or a weaver or something completely different.

"_**To you, Tarya**_" Rick said, raising his glass above his head, and then drank the wine. She was dragged to reality when Rick said that, she didn't say anything and simply drank the wine. Oh it was a nice taste, it tasted so good, that she didn't want to swallow it at all, she wanted to keep it in her mouth for as long as possible. "_Oh, she is wine connoisseur_." He thought watching her, she liked that wine, he already knew. After she finally swallowed the wine, she looked meaningfully at Rick saying that "_**I like you too**_" which took Rick by surprise this time, "_She said that she really likes me too?_" his mind cheered, he happily filled the glasses again, but this time he picked up both glasses and sat next to Tarya instead of sitting in front of her. She was glad that he did so, and he could tell. The swishing tail immediately stopped, and then crept upon Rick, wrapping possessively around his chest. "_Oh, she really meant it, I can tell_" he thought smiling at her. "_Do something romantic!_" he ordered himself. "_Kiss her!_" his mind yelled at him. Now it was a perfect chance, she was sitting so she was as tall as he was when he stood. "_You'll blame it at alcohol if it fails_" he thought a good excuse, but when he got up to try to kiss her, he found himself airborne once again. The na'vi strength surprising him once again, she slowly lifted him from the ground like a doll, turning him to face her, she was holding him like a bridegroom carrying his bride over the doorstep. After she was holding him like that, she kissed him. "_Well, not exactly as I've imagined that, but to hell with it!_" He thought while they've kissed each other.

"_Go Rick!_" Thanty thought, as he watched them through the half opened doors, luckily for him they weren't facing the doors, so they couldn't see him, he then slowly backed away leaving the lovebirds alone.

* * *

WOO HOO!

Drinking date is TOMMOROW in the story (Ha ha!) Well anyway! I hope I didn't screw up the facts about the Porto, if I did. I BLAME WIKIPEDIA! If I didn't, then go ME!

And also, GO RICK! We knew you would eventually say what you feel to Tarya! But what will happen next?!

Stay tuned!

(P.s. to T.E.D.S review: you forgot that she is Eywa the almighty…or if you don't want to believe that. Then believe that Grace taught her :-) )  
(P.s to sysclp's Review: About the awkward sentence structure, the problem is in the Czech language, our sentences have a little different structure, that's the cause of it. Luckily, I'm working on it (i knew about it) This problem will be hopefully fixed when i improve my writing skills with the help of my new Book. (it is called "How to write fanfic in English for total morons") :-D )

(Last P.S. : the "Wine is better if it's older" is not true (one wine connoisseur who is proofreading these told me) "the older ones are just hiding all those tastes, and therefore you need a connoisseur to enjoy them completly, normal people wouldn't drink those old wines" so Rick is misinformed moron, this however doesn't have any effect on the story though. because both of them can enjoy them like that guy who told me this.)


	32. Chapter 31 No one's day in life

I've ran out of funny messages, so let's get straight to business.

* * *

Chapter Thirty one: No one's day in life

After the long kissing with Tarya, they've went straight to the bed, but because it was small for Tarya. They've went into the pile of clothes, which was more comfortable. "_**I love you Rick**_" she said, reaching for her queue. "_**I love you too.**_" Rick said, kissing the beautiful blue giantess, or rather her neck. "_**Bond with me**_" she said, handling over the end of her queue "_Damn! I knew I was forgetting something_" Rick told himself. "_**I can't**_" he said, almost ruining the mood. "_**What? Why?**_" she asked, not realizing that he isn't na'vi in time. "_**I don't have queue**_" he explained, ruining the mood completely. "_**I'll ask Eywa how to make a bond with you.**_" he said to now thinking Tarya. It was unacceptable to mate without bonding first. It would be an act frowned upon since the end of time, and that was not a good thing. "_But who will know?_" she asked herself. "_**No matter**_" she said, shrugging. Rick thought about ending this, when he felt her possessive tail wrapping around him. "_**I think Eywa will approve of this**_" she said, making Rick smile "_YES!_" his mind cheered, he began nuzzling her neck again, size problems were solved by Rick's ability to move up and down on his pile of clothes rather quickly. Both of them were having a great time, Rick got an exercise on top of that too. Pleasing the na'vi when you're human was a lot of work. it wasn't for weak hearted or old men. Soon, very soon they were one blue and pinkish-white ball of love.

(T-rated story, this is as far as I can go in description.)

* * *

Morning

* * *

Rick awoke in the embrace of Tarya. "_Oh it was a wild night!_" he thought, feeling the pain in his back. When the night got rough he got some really weird looking claw marks on his back.

And even after the rest, he felt like he ran a marathon, so much moving around, it is really hard to be human and be in love with Na'vi. "_But it was definitely worth IT!_" he thought smiling, he checked the clocks on the wall, seeing that it was 0720. "_I would get my ass kicked if I still served in military_" he thought, looking up at Tarya's face, she was sleeping calmly a smile on her face even when she slept. "_Thank Eywa that I've made the right choice about my employers_" he thought. "_Let's sleep some more_" he offered himself. He was still lying on Tarya, his head on her chest, and her tail wrapped around his right leg. "_It sure is more unusual than wearing a wedding ring_" he thought watching the tail, and slowly drifted back to sleep. After the dreamless night he spent with Tarya, there was a dream. Rick was in some old AAA tank in that dream, which was standing in the middle of the forest. There was a lot of na'vi around him, some of them were watching the radar on top of the tank, spinning around but most of them were watching the skies. Suddenly a beeping noise announced incoming aircrafts and they were not friendly. Rick turned the turret to the direction of incoming aircrafts. There were two of them, and computer identified them as MiG-21 and Gloster S S.37 both outdated aircrafts, Gloster being the older. And they've both dived to shoot at the na'vi, Rick was the only one with a sufficient firepower to destroy the enemies. This was one of his moral dreams once again, his mind was showing him scenarios to see where his loyalties lie. He showed himself once again, that he was a human in body, but one of The People in mind, by shooting down the outdated fighters with his AAA. "You know there will be more of them" a voice said, and Dragon assault gunship appeared, spraying the na'vi with it's weapons. Rick don't hesitated the first time, and he won't start hesitating now. He finally recognized the tank he was sitting in. it was the 2K22 Tunguska, Russian anti aircraft system. He started shooting at the Dragon gunship's cockpit. Very soon that monstrosity fell out of the sky, crashing into Rick's AAA gun, waking him violently.

"_Oh my god I need to stop reading about the old tools of war_" he thought when he awoke. But this time, he awoke Tarya with him, so it was the proper time to greet her and the new day "_**Good morning my beloved**_" he said, using my beloved instead of honey, because he was sure that she didn't know what a honey is. "_I'll show her when I'll find some_" he thought.

"_**Good morning**_" she said, looking down at him as he was still lying on her. "_**Did you sleep well?**_ "She asked, caressing his head. "_**never slept better**_" he said truthfully, "_Never had a better sex too._" He thought, but he did not dared to say that out loud. He knew that Na'vi mated for life, telling her that might've insulted her somehow.

They've lied there for another ten minutes, both enjoying each others company "_**Do you think that Eywa will approve of our relationship?**_" She suddenly asked. "_**She did, I've asked her when I've left Thanty's body**_" Rick said calmly. But Tarya wasn't that calm, "_**You asked her? About us?**_" she didn't know if she should be surprised, confused or downright astonished that he actually asked about that. "_**You know, I've really liked you since I've met you the first time**_" he said, she was blushing again. He turned around on her chest, to see her face better, then lifted himself, and gave her a long kiss. He felt really strange, he never thought that feeling of love could be described as a tingling sense in his right leg. "_Love feels like an interrupted blood circulation in my leg._" He thought, while still kissing her, then he stopped and asked "_**I know you love me, but I'll need that leg in days to come**_" he said smiling, she firstly didn't know what he meant, but when she noticed that he had a blue leg thanks to her tail she giggled as she loosened her tail a little. "[Ok you lovebirds, we wanted to leave this place today, remember?]" Thanty said talking through the closed doors. Rick and Tarya glanced at each other "[Change of plans, I'll have to meet Eywa today]" Rick said, "What are you guys talking about?" Max asked Thanty and Rick and opened the doors that separated them. "_Awh hell_" Rick thought, turning to face the doors. "Rick I.." Max started, but when he noticed that Rick was naked, lying on Tarya who was also naked and they've both lied in a pile of clothes which did a poor job covering the most important parts. Tarya's reaction of getting caught was simply smiling sheepishly at Max, who didn't believed his eyes. Max wanted to say 'Oh my god, you've slept with na'vi ?! I don't know if you're xenophile or just a dirty dog!' but he managed only to say "Oh my dog!" Rick just gave him a quizzical look "What's wrong with your dog? He don't knock on doors too?" he asked. Max turned around and ran to the hallway at the speed of freaked out doctor! Even Thanty got surprised by the speed. "[Whoa, he's fast!]" Thanty remarked and then turned to the lovebirds who were now dressing up. "_**Maybe it would be easier to pull on my pants without your tail dear**_" Rick said while he was dressing up. But when he was about to put on his shirt, Tarya and Thanty noticed the tattoo "[What the hell is that?]" he asked, Tarya asked the same only using the different language. "That's a Tattoo, a decoration, this one is a motivational one" Rick said in English for Thanty and then translated that to Na'vi "_**It is a weird decoration**_" Tarya said. "_**The writing under it means No Surrender. And the skeleton with gun represents our dedication to the fight, that we will fight our enemies even if we die**_" he said to Tarya and then promptly translated it to Thanty, "[Ok next question, are those claw marks a tattoo too?]" Thanty said grinning. Rick gave him a look saying 'oh please' making Thanty laugh. Rick looked at the clocks, noticing that it was almost lunchtime. He took the bags which he left near the doors "I'll have to go see Eywa, Please take care of her until I get back" Rick asked Thanty who gave him a wink "[I'll take care of her like I was you]" which earned Thanty a hard look from Rick saying "[Don't you dare!]" then he turned at Tarya "_**I have to go, Eywa calls**_" and with that Rick left the Na'vi and Thanator alone. When he went through the residential sector of the base, he saw through half open doors that he and Tarya weren't the only ones who had a wild night. Alexandra and František were both sleeping soundly next to each other on a big bed. Rick's mind thought about waking them up, but then abandoned that idea. He then continued to the hangar. There stood his AMP, it was rusting there in place once again. But this time, he would need something faster to get himself near the sacred tree in time. "_sorry pal, I'll take ATV grinder this time_" he thought, apologizing to his AMP silently. He walked through the hangar until he got to the ATV Park. "_Oh you got to be kidding me_" he thought when he finally got into the ATV park. There were two ATVs, one of them was missing almost everything, handles, weapons, and tracks. And the second one wasn't ATV at all. "_Sure, you get a bunch of technicians into the garage, and they'll make a half-tracked Minibike in their spare time_" he thought ironically, but then as he thought about either getting late for the date with your new homeplanet, or looking silly driving a half tracked minibike. "Well, I always thought how must clowns feel, let's find out" he said.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Max was getting a snack, he always liked having a snack between breakfast and lunch. He always liked to eat that outside, without the exopack. It was something like adrenaline sport to him. He got himself outside, taking a deep breath before removing exopack, and then eating the snack which was by the way "Hooah bar". He was chewing it when he heard the strangest sound. It was like someone tried to mow down a lawn while breaking the speed records of lawn mowers. "_What is that?_" he asked himself, but when he turned to see what was the source of the sound he didn't believe his eyes, Rick once again took a breath from him. This time he wasn't having wild sex with Na'vi. This time he was driving small tracked bike, and judging by the fumes, it wasn't very ecological engine. "Out of my way!" Rick yelled, while he drove the tracked minibike around Max. Max was about to yell something at Rick when he realized that he was running out of breath and that yelling something at Rick wouldn't have any effect because the bike was way too loud. As Max put on his exopack he continued to watch Rick driving that non-ecological, very powerful bike-thingy.

Rick was continuing toward the main gate, he stopped near the console. "_Whoa, I guess I'm not Stereotype guy_" he thought, he punched the code for opening the gate into the console getting error message "**Access denied**" he then punched the code again and the gates opened

"_Yup, got no Stereo and can't Type_" he thought sarcastically, getting onto the minibike again.

He then waited until the gate opens completely, and drove out to the forest.

* * *

Sorry I'm late! (And not original, the stereo quote was borrowed from Mercenaries 2 : World in flames © )

But guess what, I've delayed the meeting with Eywa again. (Don't hurt me bro!)

(the idea of tracked minibike is completely mine though, any similarity to the panzercycle from the mercenaries 2 is purely coincidental. ((I swear, I've thought about the minibike even before using the stereo quote)) meh i'm loosing originality. I'll improve i swear!)

Will Rick meet Eywa? Was he a good lover for Tarya? Did they've really had sex?! Did he catch some veneral disease from Tarya?!?!1

I guess we'll only find out the answer for the first question in tomorrows chapter

STAY TUNED!


	33. Chapter 32 No one, Eywa and alcohol

I was having a 'meh' kind of day yesterday, that explains the totally average chapter. (or at least I blame it on that)

So, let's try to make this chapter better eh?

* * *

Chapter Thirty two: No one, Eywa and alcohol.

A group of Yeriks were having a nice day, no predators around, the food was tastier, and there were no hints of danger, so they could relax. There was even time for romance, as one of the hexapedes tried to impress female hexapede with his deeply colored markings. She was impressed, she always wanted to mate with such deeply and manly colored Yerik, but as they got close to each other, they've suddenly heard a strange high pitched sound. All of them turned their heads to see what in the name of Eywa was doing that strange sound, the sound intensified. Dumbfounded Yeriks could only stare into the forest, curious about what is making that strange sound. And then it appeared, it was a demon with glowing eye, although it was small, it was incredibly loud, and smelly. The black smoke made those Yeriks run like hell. Luckily the demon was probably sated as he continued on his way, but it was a terrifying experience for the Yeriks, and also it ruined the mating ritual between those two yeriks.

* * *

Rick's viewpoint

* * *

Rick just drove his Tracked minibike to the Sacred Tree, he didn't meet anyone except for that pack of Yeriks, he scared the living hell out of them before he continued his journey, his minibike was really fast, and thanks to it's tracked chassis it was perfect for Pandora's terrain, after a few moments, he finally arrived at the Sacred Tree. There were no signs of Na'vi in the area, they've cleaned the place before they've left. Maybe they even swept the place, it looked like there was nobody here a few days ago, but something was different. The Sacred Tree was. "_What the hell?_" Rick thought looking at the strange bed-like flower next to the tree, there were two of them, but the second one had some cocoon in it. "_It almost looks like there is a human inside that cocoon_" Rick thought, as he parked that 'demon with glowing eye' ,as the Yeriks call it now, to the place where he usually parked his AMP. He then promptly got himself off it, and straightened. Riding on thing like this is a sure way to misplace every bone you have in your body, with a few pops Rick set the bones right and walked toward the Sacred Tree, he walked toward the non empty flower, and examined the cocoon. It was about the size of the human, but the green vines couldn't let Rick peek inside. Rick turned to examine the empty one which was next to the full one, but as he got closer he noticed that the top of the flower was covered in the blue roots which na'vi used to transfer minds. "_Ok this is weird_" Rick thought, as he touched the flower, he then set the bags next to the flowers, and sat on the flower. It was surprisingly strong, "_I hope I don't came to the wrong place, if I did, this will be the dumbest thing I've ever made_" he thought, and considering the situation, he was right, if he was supposed to meet Eywa on the other side of the Sacred tree, then this could be carnivorous plant which will suck his brain out of his body using a straw and then rape his mindless corpse till the end of the time. "_now that I think about it, I've done things far dumber than this_" he thought and then lied on the flower. He lied there for a while, thinking about how comfy that flower is, but nothing happened, except for the tingling feeling in the back of his head, but the tingling intensified and when he thought about checking what was going on, the familiar rainbow rollercoaster thing, which happened to him when he got his mind transferred for the first time, happened again, only this time after it ended, his mind went blank. There was literally nothing. "_Damn I hate when I'm right about mind sucking, zombie raping flowers!_" Rick thought, but because he was able to thought, his theory about the flowers eating his brain. But now he was in the middle of nowhere, literally. He was standing in the air, and everything around him was pitch black ™. "_This is getting boring_" Rick thought, looking around "Hello? Is anybody here?" Rick asked

"Greetings Rick, I'm glad that you have accepted my invitation" the voice said. Rick recognized that voice. "_So I was at the right place after all_" Rick thought. "It's my pleasure." Rick said, smiling "I was wondering, where are we?" he asked, looking around, seeing nothing. "This is your mind." Eywa said in slightly amused tone "Wow, It's empty " Rick noticed, Eywa chuckled at that remark. "Well, it could use some decoration" she agreed with him "_Ok this is getting awkward, ask her if we could leave your mind!_" he ordered himself but before he opened his mouth she said "Excellent idea. Fortunately, I was prepared for that" she said, and before Rick could say something, he was once again on the rainbowish rollercoaster, as it ended he awoke on the flower bed. "_This is it?_" he thought as he got upright on the flower. He then got off it, and noticed that the cocoon is nowhere to be seen. Rick picked up his belongings from the ground and was about to examine the second empty bed flower. "Greetings once again Rick" somebody said behind him, Rick turned and saw a very strange na'vi, it was two meters tall, her skin was beige-brown with stripes, her hair was also brown with a small hint of red and her eyes were sky blue with slit pupils. Her tail was too beige brown but it's end was blue. But because Rick was average human male, he noticed these things AFTER he noticed that she was wearing only a necklace. Rick's mind went blank, he was astonished by the beauty which Eywa possessed, it took him almost a ten seconds to recover from the astonishment "_Okay, stop staring!_" he yelled at himself in his mind, he then shook his head and said "Oh I'm sorry." But Eywa was evidently used to reactions like these, so she only smiled. "_Give her your jacket you moron!_" Rick thought and promptly removed his Jacket. "Here, take it." He offered, she smiled at the offer. "Why Rick?" she asked playfully. "Because if you stay naked, my mind will go bananas" Rick said seriously, trying not to stare. "Very well" she said accepting the 'gift' from Rick. "Tell me something Rick." She started "Ask away" Rick offered "Do you want to return to home planet? The Earth?" she asked. "You've got your facts wrong" Rick said with unreadable expression on his face "how come?" Eywa asked slightly surprised. "Earth isn't my home, Pandora is" he said smiling. "If you allow me to stay of course." He added, making Eywa chuckle, it was obvious that she allowed him to stay. He would be already dead if she didn't like him or didn't want him to stay on Pandora, on her. "I've got a question too" Rick said with faint smile on his face. "Ask" she said. "Imagine this: you are a planet, a deity, a goddess of life." He said, noticing the smile forming on her face "and suddenly you meet a human, a life which you didn't created." He continued "Then they wage a war on you against you, and you eventually make them leave, but few remains here" She didn't know what he was trying to achieve by this "Then you meet him personally. Imagine that, the question is: What will be the first drink you drink with him? Something weak, or should we start with something a little more potent?" he asked, with a sly smile. That question made her laugh, she wasn't expecting that. "_I could listen to that laughter all day_" Rick thought, watching her laughing. It was a heartfelt laughter. "You are very amusing human, Rick." She said after she stopped laughing, it was a little sad that she stopped laughing, it was the most beautiful laughter you could ever hear.  
"I would start with something weak and something sweet" she then answered his question

"_weak and sweet, weak and sweet, MEAD!_" he thought, he then rummaged through his backpack. "Now where did I've left it?" he muttered to himself, her eyes were curiously watching him getting a bottle out of the backpack. "There it is" he said, and then sat down on the grass, she sat next to him, he then rummaged through the second backpack, getting out a small portable table, he then set it on the ground. And because they were near the sacred tree which was on slightly elevated terrain, he had to adjust the table's side. Eywa was watching it with a slight curiosity. Although she accepted Grace Augustine as her own, Grace was a xenobotanist, therefore she had a little insight on things like heavy machinery, guns and stuff. Portable Tables were not her area of expertise either, and therefore Eywa didn't have the knowledge from her about that. "You humans are very inventive" she complimented Rick. "Thanks, I guess" Rick said, not sure how to take a compliment from a deity. After he set up the table, he got out his set of glasses, promptly selecting the whiskey glasses, pouring the mead into both like a professional barman. Eywa examined the content of the glass and the glass itself, it was made out of reinforced glass, it was partially bulletproof but still looked like an ordinary glass. "We usually drink to something" Rick enlightened Eywa "So I say we dedicate the first drink to you, as a thanks for letting me stay here." He said lifting his glass adding "Toast to you." She smiled but joined the toasting. Then they've proceeded to drinking the contents of their glasses. "It have a nice taste" Eywa said after drinking it all "It's cinnamon flavored mead" Rick said "want to try something different?" he then asked with a smile, Eywa was giving it a thought "After we finish this one" she said with a smile on her face. That smile was present on her face for most of the time, it was a pure smile, not a fake one which usually lawyers or accountants wore. Rick was pouring them another round when she asked him "Why did you start drinking?" that question took Rick by surprise. "I know that humans drink alcohol for some reason, everyone has one." She added "what is yours?"

Rick was thinking about the answer, it was painful to talk about such things. "I've started drinking because Laura left me, she was my wife, we've been married for four years. I've tried to be the perfect husband, but in the end. She ran away with some drug addict, leaving me a letter about how she felt miserable next to the perfect guy like me." He said, sadness was obvious in his tone. "I guess I've started drinking because I've somewhat hoped that she would return to me if I've stop being so perfect. To no avail, I've met her by accident a few months later, she became a drug addict too." Rick continued but Eywa said "Enough, I don't want to reopen your wounds" her smile vanishing for a minute. "I've thought that I've got over it, but I still carry a photo of her." He said, reaching for the photo he took from his room when he was there with Jake, showing it to Eywa. It was a photo taken at their wedding. It was a nice moment; Rick was taking the bride over the doorsteps in that photo, both of them were smiling into the camera. Rick watched Eywa examining the picture, his thoughts were no longer concentrated on Laura, in fact he was thinking about the photo, and the few seconds of life it had. He then took the photo back from Eywa. "But as I've said before" he started, his expression turning from gloomy to normal in a few seconds "I want to toast to a new life which you offered me" he said lifting his glass. Eywa wasn't so sure about what is he going to do next, she knew a lot of things about humans from Grace, but Grace heard about Rick, he was that notorious soldier who was known for being a drunkard and unpredictable. But that didn't stop her from raising her glass. "To your new life" she said, and drank the mead. Rick drank the mead too, but he pulled a lighter from his pocket, setting the picture on fire "The circle of life says that one thing must end in order to let another to begin." Rick said, watching the photo burn, he then put it into his glass. Eywa was watching him curiously, he was certainly very interesting fellow, in one moment he was going to cry over his past, and then he burns it. "Interesting" she said silently but Rick caught that and asked "what is?" "You are" she immediately answered, her smile reappearing again. All that remained from the photo were ashes on the bottom of his glass. "Well, now that you know my reason. What was your reason to start drinking?" Rick asked, not noticing how stupid this question was. "You are" she answered smiling "Oh yeah, that time" Rick remembered. "It was an interesting experience." She said while Rick was pouring the rest of the bottle. "Well, being here with a goddess of life, getting wasted is a pretty interesting experience as well." Rick said, and then both of them started laughing

* * *

Whoa, he did it! He is actually drinking with Eywa (oh yeah and he got past his past as well )

Will they both get wasted? Can you kill a moon by poisoning it with alcohol? Will Rick survive it? What will happen next? why did he cockblock those poor Yeriks?

STAY TUNED

(Answers to reviews : -LoveAvatar: I've planned to do something like that but it would be rated AO, and Fanfiction allows only Mature content.

-The Demogorgon: Thanks, I think you are an idiot too ;-) lol )


	34. Chapter 33 No one and Eywa's gift

This chapter is brought to you by the following sponsors: N/A

We thank you (Error 49: Sponsor's name not found) for your support.

(This one is a shortest chapter ever ((sorry!)) )

Here goes another chapter

* * *

Chapter thirty three: No one and Eywa's gift

It was evening. Rick managed to stay sober-like after drinking a bottle of mead, a bottle of red wine and a bottle of Rum. Rick got a few problems with speaking, but his ability to move was almost okay. Eywa was almost the same, although her ability to move was somewhat impaired, but while she was still able to lift the glass and drink it's content, it was cool with Rick. "I've never p-p-phelt like thish, it is so good" She admitted, it was cute to see Eywa's polite behavior even when she was drunken like this. "See? That'sh why I kept drinkin' it" Rick nodded to that. "Tell meh, oooh Eywa, how did you creaths, cretsh, how did you make dis world!" Rick asked, feeling like he should show what he meant, so he stood up and threw his arms to the side "thish magnificentish world" he added, but as soon as he said that, his head suddenly started spinning and he immediately fell down on his bum, making Eywa laugh. "I've created thish world becaush, becaush." She started, but somehow she forgot what she wanted to say. "Why don't I remember?" she asked Rick, who was slowly getting into the upright position. "be'cooz we'r drunk!" he said, and then both of them laughed at that. "Let's wait with n'other round." He then suggested, Eywa agreed. They will be able to finish the bottle after a break. They've lied into the grass. More time passed and Rick somehow managed to get over to the Eywa and rested next to her. "Sän-hume said I wash your adoptive child, is that right?" Rick suddenly asked, watching the stars as he did so. Eywa was silent for a second, she was watching the stars too "Yes, you are" she said, they've lied there for at least thirty minutes, silently enjoying each other's company. "Rick" Eywa suddenly started, "Huh?" Rick asked, suddenly not feeling that drunk as before, maybe it was Pandora's filtered air that did the miraculous job of making him sober over that short time.

"I've been watching you since you've got left behind. I've watched your every step on me. I've even watched you and Tarya yesterday." She continued, Rick's face turned red. "You saw that too?" he asked, she giggled. "Of course, I know about everything that is happening on me" she said "I've been thinking about you and Tarya since then, and I approve of that relationship" she would've continued but Rick suddenly interrupted her "I've almost forgot!" he started "I've wanted to ask you about how could I bond with her" he finished it. Eywa started laughing at that comment. She was about to ask him if he really wanted to bond with her, and to tell him that it would be possible. "It is possible." She answered his question "I will help you with that, but it will require some time to do so." She said. Rick's mind was filled with joy "_Not only that she approves, but she will help us to bond_" he thought, it was obvious that his thoughts were about Tarya, even when he was intoxicated. Eywa knew what love can do to a person, she watched this same old story for thousands of years and it never got old, but this time it was slightly different. Even though Rick wasn't the first human to fall in love with na'vi, he was the first one who remained human after deciding to get bonded with her for life. "Well, it is getting late" Eywa suddenly started leaning over to Rick. "But before I will leave you, I wanted to tell you that I've truly enjoyed this evening, and that I will gladly repeat it." She said, her hair was touching Rick's neck. "And that I like the gift you've given to me" she said, touching Rick's Jacket, which now did a poor job of covering her body.

"And I wanted to give you something too" she said. Rick only managed to take a deep breath before she removed his Exopack. "_What in the nine hells is she going to do?_" he asked himself, but his question was answered in a few seconds to come. His Eyes widened, and his mind went bananas. It was very strange feeling, it couldn't be described properly, it was like he got himself killed, only to get to heaven, spending a vacation there, and getting reborn.

That's the only possible description of the kiss he got. His and her lips connected in a very brief kiss, but for Rick it was like eternity. "_One kiss to rule them all._" he thought, but everything good must come to an end someday or sometime, and this godly kiss was no exception. As soon as their lips parted, his nirvana-like state vanished as well. He felt like a school girl getting kissed by the most handsome man in the world, there were all the symptoms: Blushing like hell, shortness of breath, wide eyes, and the willingness to abandon everything just to get another kiss like that. But as he held his breath, the shortness of breath was now most pressing matter. He put his Exopack on once again. "T-Thank you" he got out of himself. She just smiled at him and told him that "You're welcome. I'll tell you when I'll be ready to bond you and Tarya together." She said, as she waved him goodbye and went to the bed-like plant. Rick didn't notice it until now but time with her flew very fast, it seemed like a few minutes when they've started the first glass of mead, but in fact that was about six hours ago "_That would explain why did I sober up, it wasn't ten minutes it could be an hour!_" Rick noticed that Eywa's body got covered in vines again, and then a very beautiful sight could be seen. The bed-like flowers closed, and started retracting into the ground. "_Dude, you've got kissed by the goddess. I think you can die happily now_" he thought, as he watched the whole retracting scene to the end. It was simply fascinating, and after a while there were no traces of the flowers, but that's not the only thing which vanished without a trace. Rick noticed it after he collected all the glasses and empty bottles in his Backpack and after he disassembled the portable table, and put it into the second backpack. "Dude" he said, looking around "where is my bike?" he asked out loud, noticing that it wasn't where he left it, there was a piece of paper with a message on it though.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

It was the middle of the night, and Thanty was getting worried about Rick, while Tarya was curiously interrogating Max about the contents of hangar, she was the inquisitive type which wanted to know about how such things like AMP and Samsons worked. "_**How about that strange AMP?**_" she asked, referring to the old MK-4 which Rick demolished with a little help from Jake. "_**That was Rick's AMP, he fought a five na'vi and one thanator with it, and he didn't use the live ammunition while doing so**_" Max explained "_**What's a live ammunition?**_" Tarya asked curiously examining GAU-90 guns which were neatly stacked in a Rack next to the AMP's hangars. "_**Live ammunition can kill, we use blind or paintball ammo in trainings**_" Max explained "_**Blind will just make a sound while paintball one will mark the impact zone**_" he continued his explanation "_**Rick fought with paintball one, and somehow survived it all**_" he said, he knew all this from Jake when he met him the day they were departing from Hell's gate once again. "_**So these machines don't have their own will?**_" she asked, pointing to the current Rick's AMP, Max chuckled at that question "_**Of course not, they require pilot to move**_" he answered that question. But then he heard AMP powering up. Max turned to see that Rick's current AMP powered up, "What in the name of Albert Einstein is going on?" he said in English watching the AMP curiously, Tarya stood there watching it too. "_**Didn't you've just said…**_" she was about to ask, when Rick's AMP closed the canopy, put the weapon from its back to its hands and walked toward the exit. "_**I did, what the hell is going on?!**_" he said in Na'vi and watched as the AMP with no pilot at all walked through the exit "_**But it's Rick's AMP, who knows what it is capable of**_" he said, shrugging. Rick was the kind of guy who attracted a lot of strange things like magnet, Na'vi females, Thanator Males, and now even his mean of transportation decided that it wanted to take a walk. "_And you shouldn't forget that even Eywa herself called upon him._" He reminded himself "_Stick to that guy Max. Your life will never get boring again._" He thought and shrugged "_**You know, I always thought that Rick was an Average Joe guy, after Norm told me that he got left behind, I've read about him in his file. But now I'm not sure about what to think**_" Max said, catching her attention "_**his file? What is it?**_" she asked "_**I'll show you, and I'll translate it to you too**_" Max offered, it was the fastest way to get out of the hangar where AMP's came alive and walked outside.

* * *

Back at Sacred Tree

* * *

Rick picked up the paper, and read it. It was a message from Eywa "I've took your vehicle to me, it was too destructive and noisy to be allowed here, but don't worry, You will not need to walk back to your Tarya." That's all what stood there, "_Cool, I guess I'll have to ride on a Viperwolf back home_" he thought and then he laughed at the thought of himself riding on a viperwolf.

* * *

This is the shortest chapter I've ever wrote (I'm not counting prologue as a chapter), but I've got a writer's block, not enough rest, and I've met a political chairman of political party today (That totally ruined my day, not only because I'm not a fan of his party)

And if this is not an excuse to write a crappy chapter like this, then by all means, I have no excuse.

Stay tuned to find out what will happen next (I have no plan for tomorrow, so It will be a surprise to all of us)


	35. Chapter 34 No one gets lost

If Rick was a real person, he would've b*&#slapped me for making such things to him

* * *

Chapter Thirty four: No one gets lost.

Rick was patiently waiting for anything that could be described as a mean of transportation, but nothing came. "_I hope that it will arrive soon_" he thought, it was the middle of the night and he was getting sleepy, very sleepy. He thought about calling it a day and sleeping here on the comfy grass, but then he heard a noise, a familiar sound. "_Now where did I've heard that one_" he thought, he couldn't remember what kind of thing made that sound, but after a few moments he figured it out, the AMP which stopped in front of him helped a little. "_How in the name of Eywa he got here without any pilot?_" he thought, examining the AMP, it holstered it's weapon and stayed still. Rick got himself inside, there was an error message on the screen "**'Walk-back' system Error, unknown position.**" It said, Rick thought about it, and then he just explained that as "_Eywa made a new Walk-back point, to let AMP get over here with no pilot at all, but after self-test it should be able to navigate back home_" It was commonly used system, it was called Walk-Back by the pilots, it was used in case that Pilot got killed or incapacitated and the system noticed that the pilot is in active controls but isn't showing any life signs, the system then switched the control off and walked to the Walk-Back point, usually being the base. AMP's price was too high to be left in the woods while being completely operational, only pilot less. After Rick got himself strapped in, and closed the canopy he removed his exopack, he still thought about Eywa's kiss, he would remember the feeling until the end of his days. It was so good, the kiss of goddess. "_Heh, literally_" Rick thought, and then yawned. So he just clicked the manual Walk-Back button, and then the controls went off, and AMP started walking back to the base. This day qualifies as the best day ever, first he scores with Tarya, and then goddess of life kissed him, even if he wrote about it, it would be considered as a fantasy story, Rick slowly drifted to sleep thinking about today's events.

* * *

Dream

* * *

He stood on one of the lower branches of Omaticaya's Home tree watching kids running around, there was one which was rather strange, it was as big as the others but it's skin wasn't blue, but beige-brown like Eywa's, his eyes were blue and he was smiling at Rick. Rick smiled back at him, that strange kid ran toward him and Rick descended on the floor level using one of the nearby vines, as he got on the floor he got glomped by the kid. "Daddy" that kid exclaimed as he crushed Rick which was now under him. Rick noticed that his 'kid' was slightly bigger than him, and had a short ponytail. "You've promised that you will take me and my sister Alyara with you when you go to the Hell's Gate" the little guy said, getting himself off the Rick. Rick evidently had a two kids, one was a boy and the second was a girl. But when he actually saw her, his heart skipped a beat. She was a little different from everyone else, mostly because she was a centaur, or a part human and part thanator "_Oh for the love of god, I don't want to know how did I've ended up with this being my daughter_" Rick thought, Then Tarya appeared her possessive tail almost immediately attaching itself to Rick's torso and they've all started walking into the forest, after some time the kids somehow disappeared and Rick and Tarya were alone once again. "Rick. Why did you kill them?" she suddenly asked and Rick wasn't sure what was she talking about "What?" he asked "Why did you kill them all?" she asked, frown on her face. "Why did you kill all of your friends?" she asked. "_I didn't! Or did I?_" he thought to himself, but in the next second, she was holding a knife in her hand "You won't kill me!" she yelled and stabbed him, and with that Rick awoke to reality no better than the dream.

* * *

Reality

* * *

Rick awoke in his AMP, sweating and breathing deeply. He looked down to examine if he was really wounded, he wasn't but the pain was still there. He then looked around to see if he already arrived at the Hell's gate. As he slowly lifted his head he noticed that Auto walk was online, and that his controls were as well, thus meaning that he must've activated the controls in his sleep, it wasn't that difficult to do it, just touching the button in his left palm will activate the controls and disable the walk-back, but how did he managed to start the Auto walk was a mystery to him. But even if he knew how did he managed to turn that on would change nothing about the fact that he walked in wrong direction. He tried to push the Walk back button again, but that resulted in error message "**Error 312: fuel level is too low for return**" it said to him. This was the most annoying thing on MK-6 AMP. The fact that it had two fuel tanks, one for normal use, and the second only for walking back, the walk back tank was slightly bigger to ensure that he was able to walk back even if he fell down somewhere. But the fact that was most annoying of all of them was that his AMP was battery powered, there was no main fuel tank, only enormous battery. It meant that he wasn't able to get a fuel from main tank to the reserve one. When he looked at the GPS he knew that he was screwed, GPS was once again totally busted, as well as sensors and Infra. "_great, nothing more annoying could happen_" he thought, but then noticed that AMP was walking in rather funny manner. He noticed that his right knee was covered in oil, probably meaning that he got a leak. "Oh, well F&#*!" he cursed. He immediately stopped the AMP, he put his exopack on and opened the canopy. He hopped out and noticed that horizon was so close, and that he could hear a water, also he wasn't in the forest anymore. "_Oh great,_" he thought, although yesterday was the finest day in his life, today was a complete opposite of it. As he exited, he took a toolbox with him from the cockpit, as he got out and checked the oil leak, there was a pipe with a cut on it, still leaking the oil. "_good that means there is still something left_" he thought and made a minor repair of the pipe. His minor repairs consisted of either welding it, or duct taping it, this time he duct taped it good. The leak stopped as he spent almost the half of the duct tape on the relatively small hole. But as he finished his work, he could hear a very strange noise "_what the hell was that?_" he though a little nervously, he looked behind him noticing a very colorful animal. The hammerhead was looking at him and looked like he had the same morning that Rick had. That animal was making those really angry noises while looking at Rick. "_Ok, what do you know about them. They are territorial, and won't attack you if you don't give them a reason_" he thought, he slowly backed behind his AMP. But that hammerhead wasn't backing off or anything, he seemed more aggressive with every passing second. Rick meanwhile got into his AMP, he wouldn't stand a chance if he got attacked by the hammerhead in this invalid AMP, and he knew that. Rick turned around to face the Hammerhead which was behind him, getting his weapon ready, but backing slowly away. But then Rick's damned luck appeared once again, the toolbox which he left on the ground when he hastily got into his AMP, got kicked by the Right leg as he slowly backed away. Rick cursed silently hoping that it wouldn't piss of the Hammerhead too much, but as someone said: Hope will only lead to disappointment. Hammerhead got pissed off by that sound and rushed at Rick. Rick opened fire and tried to wobble out of its way, he only succeeded to get out of its way, but the giant hammer got him. The AMP felt to the side, glass shattering and metal screeching as it bended inward and then hit the rocky ground below it. Rick finally knew why the horizon was so close, he was on the edge of the reef, and then there was a lot of water. Hammerhead came closer checking if it was dead or not. But as he got closer, he decided that it wasn't dead yet. So he swung his massive head and hit the AMP's side, effectively destroying the left arm and sending the AMP drifting to the side, luckily for Rick it meant away from the edge. "Status report" he ordered, trying to keep his head cool, Exopack was operating at it's best trying to filter enough air for Rick's rapid breathing.

"**Chassis intrusion detected, B.I.B.S offline, use of exopack necessary. Left arm destroyed, oil pressure low, right leg damaged, reverse is not possible, fuel tank leak, ammo belt jammed.**" It would've continued but Rick switched that off "_Oh yeah, don't forget to tell me that there is no booze left in the fridge!_" . He could hear the engine still running, and he noticed that Hammerhead decided that he must be dead by now. That was incredible luck on Rick's side, Hammerhead slowly turned and walked away into the forest which was nearby. Rick was almost unharmed, except for some glass cuts, but his AMP was beaten beyond recognition, the left arm was lying nearby and the gun was near it. His right hand which was still attached to the AMP got only trigger finger, thumb and a ring finger. The separation of the left arm would've dislocated or maybe broke his arm if it wasn't for the first hit, which disabled some onboard systems, force feedback included. Rick's AMP was lying on it's left side, so it was able to sat up with help of the right arm, he then stood up with a little more problems. "_I knew I shouldn't get out of the bed in the morning_" he thought, as he tried to make a step forward, it was still possible for him to walk, even though there was a loud screeching sound of metal rubbing against the metal, with each step. But it was still safer to wander in AMP than to wander on foot on Pandora. Rick did a four steps, thinking that he might be able to get out of there before the Hammerhead decide to return to check if he was really dead. His top speed was now about a fifteen kilometers per hour. And that was pretty slow. But then again, where should he go? He didn't even knew where he was, he never saw a reef on Pandora, he didn't even know that it was here. He would've tried the radio, but that was gone. So his best chance at survival was to simply keep walking in one direction until he'll see something familiar. He walked along the edge, which was on his right side, for about half an hour when he heard something rustling in the forest which was on his left, there was about twenty meters of grass and about four meters of rocky ground between him and the forest, making it twenty four meters total. "_that's not enough space even if a rabid squirrel decide to attack me!_" he thought, as he kept walking. He felt like he was being watched. "_I hope that it is just the rabid squirrel, I'll have some chance against that_" Rick thought as he stopped and faced the forest, getting ready to fight to the death with anyone in it. He knew damn too well that he could only break his arm at it, or maybe kill it with bad jokes, so he wasn't optimistic about the upcoming fight

* * *

C-C-C-CLIFHANGER!

So I hope I've made up for the yesterday's crappy chapter by some action scene (more like one sided masochistic pounding, but let's not get into that)

Is there a rabid squirrel in that forest? Are there any rabid squirrels on Pandora? If yes, can they kill Rick? We'll see!

STAY TUNED!


	36. Chapter 35 No one's execution

I find your lack of Reviews disturbing.

* * *

Chapter Thirty five: No one's execution

Rick was trying to see something in that forest, the rustling sound which made him this jumpy didn't repeat itself, Rick stood there in silence, low humming noise of his AMP's engine being the only sound which could be heard. He was about to let it go when he saw something up in the trees, but when he saw that, it was already too late. Whooshing sound ripped through the silence as well as it ripped through Rick's left shoulder. "Aargh!" Rick yelled at the sudden pain in his arm, when he looked at his shoulder, he watched in disbelief that there was a javelin sized arrow in it. He quickly turned the AMP hoping that back of it could hold against another attack, he tried to remove the arrow, but with no effect. He was getting weaker by the second, he knew that Na'vi arrows were usually poisoned with neurotoxin, but he also knew that they were using the neurotoxin only if they were fighting, if they were hunting they've used a mind numbing one to 'let their brothers die peacefully'. Tarya told him that, but he also knew from Norm that they've used that because it wouldn't stay in the animal's blood system for long, and the meat from it could be eaten after fifteen minutes from the last shot.

"_Good to know that_" he thought while trying to overcome the pain and the numbness, he couldn't move his left arm at all. Rick knew that he doesn't stand a chance against a na'vi warrior in this wreck, but now he was pinned in it. So his only option was to retreat.

So he started running away at the incredible speed of fifteen kilometers per hour, "_Now that's some sweet running man_" he thought sarcastically. But after the first two steps his vision started to blur, not to mention that AMP suspension was , let's say slightly defective, making him enjoy the pain in his shoulder more with every wobbly step it took. He 'ran' only for about a fifteen seconds before he started to feel really dizzy, he was forced to stop at that point because he wasn't able to navigate, and falling down to his death wasn't a good idea. He was starting to pass out when he saw a blue figure in front of his AMP, angry look on it's face as it slowly approached him. Rick wasn't feeling diplomatically this time, so he quickly drew his pistol and aimed at the Na'vi, who seemed slightly surprised, he wasn't expecting Rick to be able to stay conscious for this long. "No surrender" Rick said in English, or was it in na'vi ? he wasn't so sure, his mind was getting foggy. Rick squeezed the trigger on his weapon only to find out that he left the safety on. "Oh well" he said looking at the slowly weapon which slowly faded as he quickly passed out.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Thanty and Tarya were having a discussion through tsahaylu, the discussion was about Rick and him not coming back yet, Tarya told Thanty about the strange appearance of Atokirina', and the message it left on the Rick's exopack, she even remembered every letter so she wrote it down in the sand on Avatar's playground. Thanty , who knew how to read thanks to Rick, decrypted the message and told Tarya that Rick have went to the Sacred tree. When he finished that translation Tarya was already preparing to leave for the Sacred Tree, "_Wait, You'll go to Home-tree, see if he is there and if he isn't, tell it to Jake. They are close friends and if anyone except me knows where Rick is, it must be him_" he told her and she nodded, it was a good plan. Tarya was a good hunter, but nobody is better tracker than thanator who is decided to help his friend. They've separated each others mind by disconnecting and then Tarya went for her bow which she left inside while Thanty went to the gate, there he encountered the first problem, closed gate. "_Ok, let's get over it_" he thought and tried to climb up and over it, it was a good plan but the practical use of this one was a little harder, but then as he got almost to the top he felt that he was descending. He looked down at the ground which slowly closed in "_What's going on?_" he thought, but then he noticed Max standing next to the control panel laughing at the sight of thanator clinging on the gate like a cat trying to turn the doorknob, only bigger. As the gate retracted into the ground Thanty stood right in front of it, he looked at Max saying "[I could've climb over it you know]" in a playful tone.

"I'm sure you can do it, but I've thought this would be better" Max said, making Thanty stare, he never knew that Max could understand him. "I've guessed what you've said, and by the look on your face I think I've guessed it right" Max said with a smile. "[Smart ass]" Thanty growled, "Yeah, I think it was a lucky shot too" Max replied. Thanty chuckled to that and departed, he ran straight toward the Sacred Tree.

* * *

Back to the Rick

* * *

Rick's mind was throbbing like it usually did after some heavy drinking. "_Ugh, I should cut back on the rum, it isn't good for my head_" was his first thought, he was in upright position and his shoulder hurt like hell. "_Okay twenty bucks on me getting asleep in wrong position in my AMP_" he betted in his mind and after that he dared to open his eyes, the sudden light blinded him, thus making his headache much worse. He heard somebody, it was a male voice, but none he knew. His eyes were adjusting slower than usually so he decided to shut them and listen instead. The voice was in middle of some kind of speech "_**… We thought wrong, They are still here among us!**_" the voice said. "_Damn, did I felt asleep standing while watching some old Sci-fi movie?_" he asked himself but then he opened his eyes again, this time he saw a lot of blue, maybe it was a sea, or at least a lake. "_What the?_" he thought trying to rub his eyes, but when he tried to move his left arm, it hurt like an open wound, and his right arm was handcuffed. "_Ok, I think I've lost twenty bucks to myself, I'll pay up later_" he thought looking at his right arm, noticing that he was restrained in "_What the hell is this? Am I really strapped in some goal-like sacrificial altar made of bones? Cool, I've never been the goalkeeper_" Rick thought and chuckled to that, as his eyes focused enough to see clearly, he found out that there was no lake, only half naked na'vi tribe, and that his left arm was covered in blood, his blood, he noticed that he had a hole in his shoulder, but that was filled with some green stuff. "_So I guess they didn't want me to die because of a blood loss._" He thought looking at the hostile faces which were in front of him, looking at him with a pure disgust in their faces, he also noticed that there was one of them holding a knife few inches from his throat. "_**Here is the proof that they are here**_" the voice said, Rick turned his head to see a dressed na'vi. "_Anyone with more than a loincloth is either Tsahik, or a Olo'eyktan_" he thought, he felt like he should listen to this, and complain about it later. "_**He has been found wandering near our settlement, he may be a scout of some army of theirs**_" he continued and Rick couldn't help but to smile at that, earning a frown from the guard who kept his eyes on him, as well as from some others who saw that smile. There was at least two hundred of the na'vi. "_**We've won the great battle, but it seems like there will be more battles with sky people**_" he continued.

"_Oh he is such a funny guy, yes I have a great army up my ass_" Rick thought and silently laughed, the guard was getting nervous, so he pressed the knife on his throat and said "You stop laughing soon" Rick turned his attention on him "Sorry, I'll stop laughing now and I'll try to take my execution seriously" Rick said while repressing the laughter, guard after that frowned even more and muttered "_**They truly are insane**_" Rick held his tongue, not wanting to reveal that he speak Na'vi fluently, maybe he'll gather more information this way

"_**But as JakeSully said, this is our land!**_" the olo'eyktan continued.

"So what's going on?" Rick asked the guard, who didn't seemed like the talkative guy "You gonna die, that's on" he said "Well, it can't be helped" Rick said, not taking this very seriously, Eywa told him that she wants to meet him again, so she wouldn't let her believers to kill him. "So, if I'm going to die, will you tell me at least where am I?" Rick asked, the annoyed guard while the Olo'eyktan kept talking. "You die here, at settlement of Bal'gi tribe." The guard told him. "Oh that's good" he said, "So, I'm going to be killed because I'm a human?" he asked with a smile forming on his lips once again. Guard only nodded, still holding the knife on his throat "wow, talk about racism" Rick said.

"_**But because we know mercy, we will let him speak for himself"**_ The olo'eyktan said, he walked toward Rick and asked "_**Who are you and why are you here?**_" Olo'eyktan asked and the guard translated "Who you are, and why you…" but he was cut off by Rick "_**I'm No one, and I've got lost, got attacked by hammerhead, and then got shot and dragged here, here I've been strapped to this contraption while enjoying the pain in my shoulder. Nice to meet you too**_" Rick said, earning some hostile looks from all of them. His guard, who tried his best to speak in English, was the most irritated of them. He could speak to him in Na'vi the whole time, no need to try to make a sentence in English. "_**You refuse to give us your name? Very well**_" Olo'eyktan started, but as he stopped to take a breath and then to continue, Rick said "_**Nope, my name is No one, Rick No one.**_" He explained, "_**RickNoone, where are the rest of the humans hiding?**_" the olo'eyktan asked. "_**You know where, at hell's gate.**_" Rick said giving the olo'eyktan a quizzical look, but not for long because his left shoulder was coming to it's senses, the pain was increasing with every passing moment "_**Humans were exiled from our lands! Only NormSpellman and MaxPattel were allowed to stay**_" Olo'eyktan pointed out "_**Yep, that's right, NormSpellman is now a part of The People of Omaticaya, if my mind serves me right**_" Rick said looking at Olo'eyktan, which was now towering above him. "_**You are watching us and Omaticaya as well? What is the reason to do so?!**_" The Olo'eyktan demanded, his eyes flaming. "_**I'm not watching them …**_" he tried to tell him that he is living with them, most of the time, but Olo'eyktan cut him short with. "_**Enough, you are not welcomed here, Eywa even don't allow you to breath without your masks**_" he started and Rick remembered the night with the Eywa "_If you tell them that you've drank with their deity, and that she kissed you and called you a cab, you'll get eviscerated by a toothpick!_" he warned himself, he knew how those na'vi felt about Eywa. "_**You will die as the enemy of the people. you will die by breathing our air!**_" Olo'eyktan decided, Rick tried to protest, but he thought that it would be better to take a deep breath because the guard was reaching for his Exopack, he took the deepest breath he ever took, and that was quite a deep one. The exopack was removed from his face as he held his breath. "_**Enjoy your final moments**_" olo'eyktan said and the crowd cheered. "_**No surrender**_" Rick said, conserving his breath, he knew that there is no way that he could be saved, so he thought about everything good in his life. "_The booze, the kiss of the goddess of life, Tarya, and Thanty_, _I've had a pretty strange life, but everything good must come to an end_. He thought as his breath was shortening, Olo'eyktan lowered himself to Rick's level. "_**You cannot hold your breath forever**_" he said, watching Rick's red face. Rick had enough breath to say something and then last a few seconds, so he used that last breath of his and told olo'eyktan "_**If you meet Tarya someday, tell her about me**_" he said, and after that his lungs were empty, it will take a few more seconds. Olo'eyktan gave him a strange look, that name didn't sound like the human one but like a na'vi one, olo'eyktan thought about it but then he shrugged saying "_**If that's your last wish**_"  
And then continued to watch Rick's final moments

* * *

Nothing to say here, the story is pretty self explanatory.

But same rules apply as usual, if you like this, Read it and Review, if you don't tell me why in Reviews.

See ya


	37. Chapter 36 No one and the air

How could I doubt you readers even for a second, you're still with me (proven by the reviews) so as an apology for ever doubting you, this chapter will be slightly longer ^^

* * *

Chapter thirty six: No one and the air

Thanty was running from Sacred Tree, still tracking Rick's AMP. He was much faster than the AMP, so the tracking Rick down went much faster, but at one point Thanty noticed that with the usual footprints there was very small amount of some black substance, it smelled like hell and it wasn't yet cold. "_Can machines bleed too?_" Thanty asked himself a deep philosophical question while continuing to track down the may-be-bleeding-AMP

"_I hope that Rick have a pretty good excuse for this_" Thanty thought, running through the forest.

* * *

AMP Crash site

* * *

The AMP was left to its own doom when the Na'vi hunter removed Rick's motionless body from it. Then the AMP was left here to rot, or rather rust. Pilotless MK-6 are useless, they can only walk back. Exceptions may apply when a goddess of life tampers with the systems. The AMP lied there motionless, until now. A Few sparks have appeared and a starting sound could be heard, after a few seconds the AMP started. "**Warning: User vital signs are dropping. Search and Rescue**" the Synthetic voice said as the AMP started moving, it got up on it's feet and enabled it's sensors. Usually they didn't work here, but this time was exception, maybe it was Eywa's doing, or maybe it was sheer luck, but the Sensors kicked in, notifying the onboard main computer, which was situated behind the controls, so it was still intact.

The AMP turned itself and raced toward the destination called 'Nav. point: Remote user'

It walked pretty fast, although the speed limit for such desolate AMP was 20 KM per hour, it seemed like a twenty two KM to anyone who saw the AMP running pilotless. Sensors died after a few moments but the onboard computer remembered the last known position, it wasn't far away too, only about a kilometer away directly from AMP's current position.

* * *

Rick

* * *

Rick's lungs were now on fire, they've demanded their oxygen, and they've demanded it badly. Rick was without air for about three or four minutes now, and it seemed like the time was slowing down, until it stopped. Rick stood there, still being restrained, and watched the dark figure getting to him through the crowd, after a few moments it was standing right in front of Rick. Rick recognized the hooded figure, it was the guy with unpronounceable name, the one Rick kept calling Bob. "You look quite uncomfortable here, Rick." Bob said, touching Rick's face with some kind of glowing, blue tentacle-like finger "_Oh please don't mind-probe me with that thing again_" Rick thought still holding his breath, but the pain in his lungs subsided, so he was either dead or lost consciousness. "You look like you've ran the marathon and that you are quite out of breath." The figure continued, and gently caressed Rick's face with the glowing tentacle. "I'm curious Rick, why don't you breathe? Your body aches for it." The figure continued but Rick still held his breath "Maybe you'll find it rather pleasant, it could be a nice change to smell the air once again" the figure continued, wiping a sweat from Rick's forehead. "You should know something Rick, Eywa didn't forsake you, she said you will meet her again, and you will, but if you suffocate here, you will meet her much faster than you are supposed to. Think about it, she will not be ready for you again, she will be half dressed with some toothpaste in the corners of her lips, dressed only in towel because she just left the bath. That wouldn't be a pleasant meeting, for her at least." Bob said, Rick wasn't sure about his mind state now, his brain was suffering from not enough oxygen already, but he met Bob before, so it could be some kind of strange communication between him and Rick, in either way the meeting was about to end. "Rick? Are you breathing? Rick? No!" Bob yelled, but then Rick's mind drifted away back into the reality. The time was running out, Rick's lungs demanded the air more than ever, making Rick to start hyperventilating. At that moment Rick knew that it will be over soon, his life flashed before his eyes, but it was flashing in some strange ways. In movies it always flashed from the beginning to end, but in his case it flashed through his early childhood, to his teenage years, and somehow got stuck at the memory of him being on the concert of retro music, the androids resembling the musicians long gone were playing on the podium. The song they've played was "Voices" from Disturbed, and Rick's last flashback in his life got stuck when the band played the chorus.

But it seemed like they were singing only for Rick, the song seemed a little altered too. "Rick, are you breathing? No? Do the na'vi see you? Are you breathing now?" Rick was a little puzzled, he expected the flashback to come to the final moment of his life, but after a few moments of the repeating moment everything went black.

* * *

Execution ground

* * *

Rick started hyperventilating and olo'eyktan knew that this Rick's final moment, after a few seconds of hyperventilating Rick's body went limp, some na'vi were cheering while others simply glared at Rick's body. Rick's guard finally sheathed his knife and Olo'eyktan turned away, he raised his hands and then all of the na'vi cheered "_**There are many Sky people, but one less now**_" he said, but this time there were only few cheers and more scared yells. Somebody even yelled "_**Palulukan!**_" and pointed to the hill overlooking the settlement.

The thanator looked around and when he noticed olo'eyktan he ran toward the execution ground. Warriors of the Bal'gi tribe drew their weapons, preparing to shoot the predator running straight at them, Thanty knew damn good that even if he is thanator, he wouldn't be able to survive if they decide to turn him into hedgehog. So he ran around the settlement, instead straight through it. "_Oh Eywa, is Rick alright?!_" was the only thing in his mind, he dodged a few arrows which were shot at him, but the experienced hunters knew that Thanty isn't going to attack anyone. Thanators were vicious, but they weren't suicidal, this one was after something else. Olo'eyktan drew his mostly ceremonial bow and prepared an arrow, getting ready to shoot. Olo'eyktan of Bal'gi tribe was one of the best shots around so if he decided to shoot a running thanator, he could do it. Thanty was still relatively far away, he could barely hear the whooshing sound over the terrified screams of the children and the screeching sound of metal against the metal. "_What?_" he thought. Olo'eyktan released his poisoned arrow, it whooshed through the air, and was about to hit Thanty's leg. But instead of hitting the target, it hit a palm with three fingers. Before Thanty could turn around and see what covered him he heard "**Hostile environment, extract the user while minimizing the casualties**" a synthetic voice said, Thanty looked slightly taken aback by the look of the mostly destroyed AMP, it had only one arm, destroyed cockpit, but what was most interesting, it had no pilot. Thanty immediately got himself behind the AMP, using it as a shield which mostly covered him from the arrows which now were raining from the sky.

"_**I thought that Demon-skins couldn't move without Sky people!**_" Olo'eyktan yelled as he loaded another arrow. "_**Kill the palulukan first!**_" he ordered, he knew too damn well that he couldn't kill a pilotless AMP as easily as the piloted one, and if they've got close enough to endanger the AMP, that thanator could've kill them all. But their time was running out, because the AMP ran straight at Olo'eyktan. Most of the na'vi were out of ammo, because they've only carried three to four arrows with them, unless they were going to some battle.

The AMP was now full of arrows, but none of them even endangered AMP'S functionality, they've mostly didn't get through, and if they've did, it was only for a few millimeters.

As the AMP with thanator closed in, Olo'eyktan saw no other option than to order a retreat, he had a responsibility for all the people in his tribe, and children and weavers couldn't fight against an enemy which couldn't be taken down even by tribe's most skilled warriors. Most of the na'vi ran way from the crippled AMP and thanator, much to their surprise. Both of them stopped at the execution ground "[Oh shit, Rick!]" Thanty yelled, looking at Rick's limp body, he could be still alive, because his quills told him that Rick's body was still warm. He saw that Rick's exopack was on the floor before him "[Oh no!]" he yelled, turning from Rick to the tribe which stopped their retreat after seeing this. Thanty looked at Olo'eyktan in particular. "[I will tear you open for this, but not before I'll break your fingers!]" Thanty yelled, and was prepared to kill the olo'eyktan and everyone who would've stood in his way.

"**Emergency! Vital signs Critical**" was the voice of reason that dissuaded Thanty from attacking Olo'eyktan and everyone else, at least for now. Rick was still alive! Thanty kneeled down, and put his tongue under Rick's face, much to his surprise, he felt something, a weak breeze, Thanty waited like that for another few seconds with renewed hope.

* * *

Rick's mind

* * *

The blackness which he felt only for a split second slowly faded away, but instead of waking up at the concert, he waked up at the Sacred Tree, he was lying on the ground unable to move, his body moved on his own! He saw Eywa saying "And I wanted to give you something too" and then kissing him, but this time he felt that she exhaled in him, the incredible feeling of being kissed by the goddess followed that sensation, but the feeling of getting air into his lungs was most intense of them all, sure it wasn't the most pleasant, but living through that kiss once again was well worth that small discomfort, but before the kiss ended Rick's vision got suddenly so bright that he was blinded by it. He felt the lips of Eywa slowly disappearing from his, then he started feeling so heavy, like he had ran a marathon, then added some endurance run just because he felt like it. He felt so incredibly weak that he could've sworn that even someone's glare could kill him. "_I'm so numb that I can't even feel the exopack on my face!_" he thought, he slowly opened his eyes. And saw something red and wet. "_What is that?_" he asked himself, and then gathered all strength in him to look up. There was a big face, and a familiar one but he couldn't remember to whom it belonged, it took a good ten seconds to remember that this was Thanty. "No surrender" Rick whispered, making Thanty smile with relief. "[You f&#*!ng bastard! You've scared the shit out of me!]" Thanty yelled at Rick, a one big tear forming in his eye. The na'vi tribe recoiled as they've heard Thanator roaring, but nobody dared to move a muscle. This was one of the strangest moment ever, A thanator, destroyed machine, and human without a mask. Thanty slowly and carefully placed a paw under Rick to catch him while he slowly cut the ropes holding him still in air. With a snapping sound Rick fell down straight into Thanty's opened paw. Thanty was now regretting not taking the harness with him, now he will have to take him in his first pair of paws, he couldn't risk placing Rick on his back, and the AMP didn't looked capable enough to take him all by himself. "[If you stray away like this again, I swear I'll convince someone to tie you to me!]" Thanty continued yelling at Rick, which was breathing hardly in Rick's paws.

After a few moments filled only with whispering among the na'vi, Thanty asked Rick "[How come you can breathe Pandora's air?]" but there was no response from Rick, Thanty was getting all worked up about him dying in his paws, but he noticed that Rick was still breathing, so he must've felt asleep. "_Well, I think you've earned it_" Thanty thought, and then he looked at the Olo'eyktan, who was confused beyond measure.

"[When he wakes up, he'll be the one who will decide your fate]" he growled at Olo'eyktan and then started walking away using only his second and third pair to walk was a new to him, but except for the small balance problems it was acceptable for him to walk that way.

Olo'eyktan of the Bal'gi tribe started wondering about his decision to kill this human, evidently he had many strange friends, never in his life he have seen a thanator to be gentle like that, the pilotless AMP fighting on thanator's side was something new too. But what was the most interesting was the fact that they've worked together to save a human, but it was no ordinary human either. This one could've breath Pandora's air. "_**I've never seen anything like this in my life**_" he told to the Tsahik of the tribe, which was standing on his right side. "_**It is sign from Eywa**_" she said and Olo'eyktan turned his attention to her "_**She doesn't want this human killed.**_" She finished, and to that Olo'eyktan could only nod.

* * *

Dramatic chapter is being dramatic!

Whoa, Rick survived against all odds. But what will happen next?!

Stay tuned

(p.s. to T.E.D.S: Sorry, I know that was so unprofessional of me, I have a few bad excuses ready, but I'll save them for another time, let's just say that it was my weak moment and that I was indeed ready to end the story (( once again, I blame this on my unprofessional weak moment))

p.s. to LoveAVATAR: More than Thanty

p.s. to everyone else: Thanks for reviews! You've helped me a lot in forming this story (and my English) too)


	38. Chapter 37 No one's hero

Did you know: that this story already got OVER NINE THOUSAND!!!1 Views? (12,959 this month again thank you all for reading this stuff.)

* * *

Chapter thirty seven: No one's hero

Tarya reached the new Home Tree after the long sprint from the Hell's gate, she wasn't sprinting all the way though, she got slightly tired so she turned her sprint into the standard run. When she arrived, she looked around for any familiar faces, she didn't have to try hard because she noticed that Norm was still wearing his a little out of place shirt, not to mention his shorts. "_**NormSpellman!**_" she called at him running toward him, "_**Huh?**_" Norm turned to see who was calling his name, it was the girl which Rick brought with him when he returned from his first hunt. "_What was her name? It begins on a T, Telemetric, Tetragon, Teyla, Tanya, TARYA!_" he remembered rather quickly "_**Hi Tarya, what's up?**_" he asked before he noticed her distressed expression on her face "_**It is something about Rick?**_" "_I bet myself fifty thousand dollars that this is about Rick_" he thought, it was getting rather stereotypical for Rick being in some kind of trouble, and the acknowledging nod from Tarya only confirmed his suspicion "_I owe myself Fifty thousands, how the hell am I ever going to pay myself that crazy amount of money!_" Norm suddenly panicked, but then remembered that he actually bet against himself, thus owing money to no one, "_Or rather nobody, to avoid further confusion_" he thought. "_**RickNoone left on yesterday's morning to meet Eywa and he didn't return yet**_" Norm seemed a little taken aback "_**My na'vi is getting kind of rusty, I've heard you say that he was meeting Eywa somewhere**_" he said with a nervous laughter. "_**You heard it right**_" she said, her expression turning to impatient. "_**We must find out where is he now!**_" She said rather loudly. Jake heard that comment and joined the conversation "_**Hi Tarya, what's going on here?**_" Jake asked looking at both of them "_**Rick has left hell's gate yesterday to meet Eywa and he didn't return yet.**_" Norm brought Jake up to speed. "_**Heh, you know what, I heard you say that he went to meet Eywa.**_" Jake chuckled and slapped Norm's shoulder. Tarya's expression darkened, and Jake noticed it. "_**Oh my god you're serious.**_" Jake said, his usual smile disappearing from his face. "_**Well, he certainly isn't here, but we'll help you with the search**_" Jake immediately offered. "_**Did you've just said 'We'?**_" Norm asked looking a little more nervous than before "_**Consider it being a part of your training**_" Jake shot back and then he whistled, his ikran appeared shortly afterward. "_**We can find him, you can't miss an AMP even if it is in the forest, he did took his AMP right?**_" Jake asked, and she thought about it. "_**He went without it, but…**_" she trailed off, not sure how to explain what happened. "_**But what?**_" Norm asked trying to find a reason why he shouldn't go, he was Rick's friend but his training was harsh enough even without trying to get Rick out of trouble "_**When MaxPatel was showing me the hangar, his AMP was there. But then it came alive, prepared its weapon and rushed out of the Hell's gate**_" she explained "_**Um, what?**_" Jake asked, not actually believing that an AMP could just pull a Pinocchio, "_Not that I don't believe in miracles after the great battle, but his AMP wasn't a good enough puppet to be noticed by the blue fairy!_" Jake's mind reasoned, but then it dawned on him "_Oh man, I would look like a total idiot if I said that out loud_" he thought, he didn't enjoyed the idea to be known as the olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya tribe who would enjoy Disney movies to this point "_**We're talking about Rick, Jake if anyone in the world can have living AMP, which can probably poop rainbows , it's him**_" Norm said with serious face, he knew what Rick was capable off, Thanty was a living example of that. "_**You're probably right**_" Jake had to agree, something that absurd happened only when Rick was around. "_**Let's go find him, Norm you're with me**_" Jake said, mounting his ikran. Norm reluctantly mounted his and Tarya called her too, he made an acknowledging cry before he descended, after he did so Tarya mounted him and lifted off. When both ikrans were in the air Jake asked Tarya "_**Where was he supposed to meet Eywa?**_" and she quickly answered "_**Near Sacred Tree**_" Jake nodded to that and then they've turned their ikrans and then sped off to the Sacred Tree.

* * *

Thanty

* * *

Nobody dared to attack Thanty this time, so he could leave with Rick easily. He walked into the forest with him, not trusting this tribe. "_If he tries to do anything, I'll not wait on Rick to decide his fate_" Thanty thought angrily. AMP walked next to Thanty, and at all times it seemed to face Rick, like it was his protector "[Beat it, I'm his babysitter]" Thanty said to the AMP but believe it or not, it didn't answered. Rick started to turn in his sleep in Thanty's paws, and Thanty couldn't help it but to say "[awwh]" at the cute sight when Rick reached for one of Thanty's claws and hugged it tightly "[That's so cute]" he remarked, resisting the urge to hug Rick, and instead he continued to carry him through the forest. He knew a good safe place around here. It was a small clearing in the forest, small but it was relatively safe. So he decided that it would be a best place for Rick to take a nap. Rick was always like his son, after the mind-melding experience, but this time Rick was really fragile like a newborn kitten, he was weak from the near death experience and so he required attention like any other young cub. Thanty was so happy over the fact that he just saved Rick from certain death that he didn't notice the four hunters which were watching him from relatively safe distance. Thanty noticed that Rick's breath was kind of jumpy, in one moment, he was breathing perfectly normal, and in another one he was breathing rapidly or so shallowly that Thanty wondered if he can get enough air by breathing like that.

It took about an hour to get to the clearing. It was like Thanty remembered it, a small grassy place with a really small stream, the stream was so small that even if Thanty dropped Rick there, he would probably survive "_Probably, if I dropped any other unconscious human there, he would surely survive, but you can't be sure if it is Rick we're talking about_" Thanty thought with a smile, and then lied down in the grass putting Rick next to him, he was trying to be gentle but a thanator is not the most gentle animal on Pandora, so Thanty was a little surprised that he didn't wake up Rick when he settled him on the floor.

* * *

Meanwhile in Rick's dreams

* * *

Rick wasn't sure if he was still alive or if it was a post-mortem dreamy thing, because as soon as he closed his eyes, he wasn't able to open them again, but if he was dead, he must've gone to heaven. Suddenly he stood in a grassy field, and when he looked around, he saw that there were animals from Earth like bunnies, cats, dogs, and a lot of animals which Rick never saw, there were also animals from Pandora, and among them there was one in particular, it was a Thanator cub lying next to it's mother and two of siblings, everything seemed quite peaceful. Thanators were allowing bunnies to hop around them or even at them, dogs were playing with the cats in non-brutal way and everything seemed just heavenly. Rick walked to the cub and noticed that it was striped, just like he and Thanty was when they were one.

The cub looked at him and glomped him. Even though it was a cub, it was half Rick's size, and twice his weight, so he got pounced and fell to the ground, he closed his eyes as he hit the ground expecting some pain, but he never felt it, he only felt that he was now lying on the floor, he opened his eyes and saw Tarya lying on him. "_**We will live long and happily, but what's most important, we'll be together**_" she said to him hugging him gently. Rick blushed and then he noticed that instead of Thanator mother, there stood Eywa and she smiled as she watched those two. Rick smiled and closed his eyes once again, this time feeling the tranquility which this strange place offered. But when he opened his eyes he saw a hooded figure "No Rick, you don't belong here." It said, Rick asked "Why?" and then added "and why are you lying on me?" noticing that Bob somehow replaced Tarya and was hugging him like she did "Because I wanted to feel your manly arms" the hooded figure said as it lifted from Rick "Listen you don't belong here, this is the life after your life ends" he said pointing at the ground. "So, I'm still alive?" Rick asked dumbly "If you ask stupid questions like this one, I'm going smack you until you die with your socks!" Bob said angrily "Of course you're alive, but you're unconscious, and you need to leave this place to return to your body." He said "But what if I wanted to stay here?" Rick asked standing up and crossing his arms. Bob stopped and then used his glowing, tentacle like hand to remove the hood from his head revealing a rather disturbing sight. Bob was something between an oversized jellyfish thingy which na'vi called Atokirina' and something between the skeleton on Rick's back. "Sweet merciful Eywa, you're jellyfish who face-raped a skeleton!" Rick exclaimed at the sight, then took a step back and pointed at Bob accusatively asking if "You want to face-rape me too?"

Bob face-palmed with his second, skeleton hand, "Oh Eywa why me?" he asked, "If you stay here, it will be like getting into the cinema without a ticket. You'll be found and threw out into the abyss!" Bob explained and Rick thought about it "_Note to myself: Never go to a cinema without a ticket, you'll get thrown into the abyss_" and after he made that note he asked Bob "So how do I leave this place?" Bob face-palmed once again, this time he even laughed quietly. "What?" Rick asked, starting to feel silly. "Do me a favor Rick, turn around." Bob said and Rick shrugged and turned around, as he did so he saw big doors with an "Exit" Sign.

"Oh" he simply said and walked through that door.

* * *

The clearing

* * *

Rick slowly awoke on the grassy ground, but this time it was not the heavenly grass, it was Pandora's grass, and it was with a little help from Pandora's breeze, caressing his face. "_Wait, what?_" he thought as he touched his face, there was no exopack on it! "_Man, I should be dead already!_" he thought, he thought about protesting but then again, he wasn't sure if he wanted to. If this was some galactic mistake by God or Eywa or any other deity, he sure didn't want to point out that he should be dead, that will be the dumbest thing he could ever do. After a few seconds he noticed that the breeze which caressed his face along with the grass was actually Thanty's breath "_So it wasn't dream, and he really came to rescue me_" Rick thought, watching the sleeping thanator, he was touched by Thanty's actions. "_You're the best friend I've ever had_" Rick thought as he silently moved, he was still sleepy, but lying right in front of Thanty's mouth was not comfortable enough, so he moved himself to a more comfortable position which was between Thanty's first and second pair of paws.

"Thanks Thanty, you're my hero" Rick silently whispered as he drifted to sleep once again.

* * *

Aaand Cut!

That's it, this chapter is finished.

But what's wrong with Bob? Is he really Jellyfish skull-f&#*!ng a skeleton?

What about the hunters? Are they planning to use their stealth skills to shoot Rick and Thanty adding a sneak attack bonus to their weapon's damage?

We'll see in next chapter!

(P.s. I'm sorry for the confusing pile of text that you could've seen here a few minutes ago, i've made some final touches in the Fanfiction's document manager and forgot to save them, sorry!)

STAY TUNED


	39. Chapter 38 No one got caught

Sometimes, just sometimes, I wish that there would be a cake for me.

But everyone knows that Cake is a lie.

* * *

Chapter thirty eight: No one got caught.

Thanty slowly awoke. He yawned sleepily and looked at the place where he left Rick.

"_Yeah, he is still there…_" he thought sleepily, but then he noticed that Rick actually wasn't there "_Holy crap! Where is he?!_" he started panicking and was about to go find him when he noticed that there was something tangled between his paws, he looked down there and noticed that Rick was lying between them, using one of them as an impromptu blanket. Thanty chuckled at that sight and slowly and carefully removed his paw from him. "If you steal my blanket, I'm going to stab you with toothpaste tube!" Rick mumbled while still sleeping, but because it made Thanty laugh so hard, his hopes to sleep a little more have all but evaporated. "[Good mor… almost evening kid, you've scared a living poop out of me]" Thanty greeted Rick who slowly got away from Thanty's paws "Good evening to you too" Rick said as he rubbed his eyes "[Care to explain how you are able to breathe Pandora's air?]" Thanty asked, not giving Rick a chance to even stretch his aching body "I think that Eywa kissing me might have something to do with it" he said. Thanty gasped, he wasn't prepared for that kind of answer "[Eywa's what?]" he asked not believing it. "You know, I've went to meet Eywa yesterday, we've got drunk, then we've got sober again, I gave her my jacket, and she gave me a kiss." Rick explained vaguely. "[…Holy sh*t!] Thanty exclaimed "[You've got kissed by Eywa? By the Na'vi deity?]" He then asked "And the goddess of life, the moon herself and the most cute being I've ever saw." Rick added. Both of them were unaware that they were being watched, but luckily their stalkers didn't spoke English, and they were instructed only to see what this strange party is going to do. "Whoa, you've brought my AMP with you?" Rick noticed the standing wreckage near the river. "[About that, how come your AMP could move without a pilot?]" Thanty continued with questioning "You mean how it got itself from Hell's Gate to Sacred Tree to offer me a lift? It seemed like an error in Walk-back system, I thought Eywa did that" Rick explained but Thanty shook his big head "Nope, I've meant its ability to save my ass, and eventually save your ass as well]" Thanty exaggerated. "It did what?" Rick asked

"[It saved my ass, that's the thing right here]" Thanty said pointing at his ass with his paw. "I know where your ass is." Rick said rolling his eyes "[We should get you back to Tarya, she said that you were supposed to train with her]" Thanty said and then winced at Rick "[Tell me Rick, WHAT exactly are you going to train? Endurance?]" Thanty asked with a smile.

"Very funny, you're just jealous, I'm sorry that you don't have any beloved yet" Rick said, Thanty smiled and licked Rick's face, "[You're my beloved]" he said jokingly. "Eww! I need a towel please!" Rick exclaimed. "_Having an exopack on your face certainly have some advantages_" he thought as he cleaned his face "[You've walked into that one rather blindly]" Thanty pointed out, but what he wasn't expecting was the retaliation, Rick moved forward and kissed Thanty's nose, Thanty immediately rubbed his nose with his paws "[That's disgusting]" he said as he rubbed the feeling off "Two people can play Gay chicken you know" Rick said, remembering the name of the most F#&*ed up game he and his friends played "_Until two of them found out that they are really gay…_" Rick shuddered as he remembered the two of his friends, who both won the Gay chicken contest.

"[A what?]" Thanty asked, breaking Rick's train of thoughts. "The gay chicken? That's a game where two straight guys make a gay moves on each other, the first one who freaks out looses the game" Rick finished that, Thanty thought this game over "[But Ricky, are you sure you can beat me?]" he said with his tail slowly creeping toward Rick, "Sure I can." He said, as he slowly touched Thanty's face. "And you will lose" he said with a smile and then kissed Thanty's lips. Thanty was about to pull away, but that would cost him a victory, and Thanty was not fond of loosing. Instead his tail crept up under Rick's shirt, almost making him jump. "[What's the problem? Ricky? Are you going to chicken out? ]" Thanty asked jokingly.

"No way" Rick said and continued.

* * *

The hunters

* * *

The hunters who were spying on Rick and Thanty were freaked out. "_**By Eywa, what are they doing?**_" one of them asked his leader. The groups of hunters usually have one leader, the most skilled of them, who usually guides the young and inexperienced ones. "_**It seems…**_" his voice trailed off, and his eyes widened as Rick and Thanty continued. "_**That they are…mating?**_" disgustful expression clearly visible on his face, a younger hunter silently exclaimed "_**But that's wrong! They aren't the same!**_" he meant the species. "_**They are same, at least in gender, which makes it just more disturbing!**_" "_**They are the same gender?!**_" one of them asked. "_**They can't reproduce if they are both males!**_" he then said but the leader knew that humans were very versatile, at first they couldn't breathe their air, they've overcame that problem with Exopacks, then this one was able to breath it even without it. Humans weren't able to fend off even one old viperwolf, so they've brought their machines and fire spitting weapons, and this one's was moving on its own. Most of the humans were exiled, those who remained here have left their bodies and mated with Na'vi using their avatars, this one was still human and was about to mate with Thanator. "_**He is human, they must not be underestimated.**_" The leader said and they've continued to watch Rick and Thanty's twisted game.

* * *

Jake, Tarya and Norm

* * *

Jake was leading the group, they've already been at The Sacred tree, when they've landed there, they've used AMP's tracks to decide where Rick should be, AMP's navigation was very straightforward, so unless Rick was using manual control, the AMP was traveling in auto-walk mode in one direction, only changing it to get around obstacles like trees and stuff. Jake also had his neck-mounted radio broadcast every channel, if his AMP was destroyed or damaged, it would broadcast a distress signal. Jake was flying low to see if he could see Rick's AMP or its debris if it got destroyed somehow. "**..tomated(static)…stress signal, Crash site is at following coordinates**" Jake's hope of finding Rick alive just died a little inside "_I'll send Tarya to search the surroundings, if Rick's AMP is broadcasting a distress signal, then he is probably dead, she shouldn't see him like that_" Jake thought and then yelled at Tarya "_**He might be somewhere in that forest, I'll check it here while you check it there**_" he said, pointing her to a nearby place while he went with Norm to the coordinates, Tarya nodded and flew away from Jake's sight as he and Norm made a combat drop onto nearby trees. "Why didn't you land directly at the coordinates?" Norm asked rather dumbly "Because if the AMP got damaged so much that a distress beacon activated itself, then there must be a big threat like a rabid Thanator or something that could damage it so." Jake enlightened Norm who then made an acknowledging grunt, they've slowly descended to the ground level, after they've got to the ground they've saw an AMP standing in front of the river, but the cockpit was smashed to pieces, the arm was missing and there were a lot of arrows in it.

"He got attacked by Na'vi" Norm murmured as they've slowly went to the AMP to examine it. As they got near they've heard a voice "You're good at this" it was a Rick's voice! Jake and Norm hurried to a place from where the voice could be heard, it was just around the corner. But they weren't prepared for the sight. Rick was alive, but he was topless, Thanty's tail wrapped around his chest, Thanty was licking Rick's arm, and Rick was caressing Thanty's neck.

"Maybe we should go away" Jake said loudly, making Rick and Thanty notice that they were being watched. "What the hell are you doing?!" he continued. "Yes! Where is your exopack? Do you want to die?!" Norm exclaimed "Not what I've meant, but yes." Jake nodded. Rick and Thanty looked at each other and then quickly got away from each other. "It's not what it looks like!" Rick exclaimed and Jake bended over laughing. "Put on your Exopack first, defend your sexuality later!" Norm yelled at him, Rick walked over to Norm holding his breath just for effect. Thanty watched that from distance. Jake stopped laughing as he noticed that Rick was still not wearing his Exopack "Rick, you should seriously put your exopack on" he said looking around to see where he left it. Rick then motioned to Norm to bend over to get eye to eye with him, as he did so he said "Make me" but before Norm could protest, Rick opened his mouth and inhaled deeply "Don't do it you moron! The air is toxic!" Both Jake and Norm yelled that at Rick who then started coughing and felt to the ground. Both Jake and Norm looked desperately around to find where Rick left his Exopack, Rick was meanwhile coughing in the grass, after a few seconds of coughing stopped it and lied there motionless. Jake after a short search ran toward Rick trying to help him somehow, but when he grabbed his shoulders he noticed that he was laughing quietly. "But…" he said, while Norm got back, his eyes filled with tears because he wasn't able to find it.

"Yeah, that will teach you to laugh at me while we play gay chicken!" Rick said, with a smile on his face, Thanty was quietly laughing nearby.

* * *

GAY CHICKEN CHAPTER finished!  
Did Tarya saw them playing that game somehow? Is Jake really holding Rick's shoulder, which was licked by Thanty a few moments ago? Who would've won that contest? Rick? Thanty? BOTH?!?!?

(P.s. Sorry about those terrible typos and Jake/Rick confusion in yesterday's chapter, I've uploaded the non-proof read chapter thus leaving many errors there ((way to go, bothering my proofreader to proofread it and then uploading wrong document)))

(Also once again sorry for the lenght of this chapter, but it's still on 3 A4 pages.)

Anyway

STAY TUNED!

(Edit: Goddamnit! Another Rick/Jake Mixup! chapter fixed)


	40. Chapter 39 No one's training

Oh god, I've began writing this chapter so late that I might even ruin my reputation as "One chapter per day" writer! I really hope I can write this chapter in time (and post it before 23:59)

Time is my enemy now!

* * *

Chapter thirty nine: No one's training

Tarya's search came to an end when she noticed a standing AMP near the river "_Rick!_" her mind yelled and she quickly ran toward that heavily damaged AMP, her heart sank a little when she noticed that AMP's cockpit was smashed to pieces and the whole AMP looked like a hedgehog with all those na'vi arrows, but with a closer look she noticed that there was absolutely no blood in the AMP, meaning that Rick could be still alive!

"So you've decided to play a Gay chicken with Thanty?" Norm's voice came from nearby, and he was chuckling. Tarya's quickly ran to the place where Norm's voice came. "_If Norm is laughing, then it must mean that Rick is still alive!_" she thought. When she reached Norm and Jake she immediately noticed Rick and Thanty, Rick was topless but still alive! "_Oh thank you Eywa!_" she thought as she ran toward him and gave him a tight hug while lifting him from the ground "_**I was so worried about you!**_" she exclaimed still hugging him tightly, she heard him whisper something, but she wasn't paying any attention to that "_**We've thought that you're dead!**_" she continued, a small tear appearing in her left eye. "_**Sorry to interrupt you, but it seems that he is running out of air**_" Norm's said repressing laughter, while Tarya was giving Rick a hug of his life, his face was buried in her chest and he was trying to tell her that she squeezes to much using his hands only. Tarya's hug of doom loosened a little and Rick inhaled deeply. "_**I'm sor…Where is your breathing mask?**_" she asked distressed. After Rick got enough time to recover from yet another suffocating experience he smiled at her and said "_**It messed with my hair, and I know how true na'vi feel about his hair, so I thought that it might be a nice start of my training**_" she was slightly taken aback. "_**But I've thought that…Eww**_" she was about to ask how could he breathe without his mask, but then she noticed that one of his arms was covered in some very sticky fluid. "_**What is that?**_" she asked, Rick eyed his arm and heard Jake and Norm futile attempt to not laugh. "_Think quickly, you can't tell her about the Gay chicken, how about Thanty pulling me out of the river? Naah too shallow, Thanty's healing recipe? She is not that gullible, maybe this_" Rick quickly thought about his options, but he decided to go with "_**Whoa?! What the hell is this stuff? It wasn't there a few seconds ago**_!" he even added a really surprised face to that. Norm couldn't help but to point out that this was really "smooth". Tarya wasn't about to go on and examine the stuff more closely "_**How come you can breath air?**_" she asked "_Oh there it goes again, from one frying pan right into the fry pan of doom_" he thought, he wasn't exactly prepared to tell Tarya that he had a romantic encounter with Eywa herself. "_**I don't know, it's quite a surprise for me too**_" he once again lied to her, but it was a merciful lie, at least for him. Norm was about to tell Tarya when Jake elbowed him. "_**Can you put me back on the ground?**_" Rick asked nervously, she was still holding him in the air like he was some oversized doll.

She blushed lightly and put him on the solid ground. "_**Anyway, if you guys didn't come, I would be FUBAR!**_" he said earning confused looks from Norm and Tarya. "_**That means F*#&ed up beyond recognition**_" Jake filled them in "Rick is saved, let's head back" Norm said, eager to leave this place. "_**Can you take care of him Tarya?**_" Jake asked jokingly, she smiled at him "_**Of course I can**_" she said "_**I'm still here if you didn't notice**_" Rick said slightly annoyed and Tarya chuckled as Rick and Norm waved their goodbyes and Jake called his Ikran to get out of there. "[Can you fill me in?]" Thanty asked Rick "Long story short, I've won by default because I've got the girl" Rick said with a grin "[Hey no fair!]" Thanty said annoyed "[I'll rematch when you're alone!]" he added, "Sure, but leave me now, I have to enjoy the spoils of victory" he said hugging Tarya's leg tightly, she wasn't sure what was going on because she couldn't understand anything they've just said so she simply let that go.

"[I'm so going to enjoy the spoils of victory when I'll defeat you in that game]" Thanty threatened Rick and touched his chest with a nose "[But before you go, put your shirt on Tarzan.]" he said pointing out that Rick was still topless. Rick quickly fetched his shirt and got back to Tarya "_**Do you still wish to train me? After seeing how troublesome I can be?**_" he asked her jokingly, she nodded and wondered where to begin, he was already good hunter, at least with his weapons, he spoke Na'vi fluently, and had a lot of combat experiences, but he wasn't Na'vi hunter yet, for that "_**Let's teach you how to use a bow, but we'll need to find a target**_" she said, looking around for a suitable target, there were lot of trees but she wasn't comfortable with him shooting at trees, there was also his AMP "_**How about shooting that?**_" she asked pointing out at Rick's AMP "_**Absolutely not, Thanty and my AMP saved me from certain death, I cannot shoot at that**_" he said giving her a quizzical look "_**Then we'll have to go on Omaticaya's training ground**_" she said with resignation in her voice, he wasn't skilled enough to practice on living targets and shooting at tree in the forest isn't the best kind of training, so the only option was Omaticaya's training grounds which weren't exactly nearby. "_**So we'll see how well can you move without your AMP**_" she said, Rick wasn't the one who would've complained about that but he didn't want to be annoyance. His AMP wasn't going anywhere that was for sure. "_**Ok**_" he said and she nodded while running toward the forest, she jumped on the branch as soon as she got a chance to get to a higher ground "_You've asked for it_" he thought and ran toward forest himself, it took him twice longer than Tarya to reach the forest, and about six times longer to actually climb up to get where Tarya stood, she was about to comment that but then she suddenly remembered that he was no na'vi child, that he was actually Human and that he tried his best to get there. "_**That was actually pretty good for human, but you're training to be Na'vi**_" she said, she was not scolding him for being human and doing this stuff so slowly, but she only wanted him to remember that he wanted a Na'vi training, and therefore it didn't matter what race he was, he was going to get it.

Rick noticed that Tarya attitude changed to a professional one. "_Figures_" he thought scratching his head "_**Sorry, I'll try harder**_" he said. "_I know you will. You're doing this for us_" she thought, she loved him for his ability to try to overcome the impossible odds just to be able to bond with her. "_**Try to follow me**_" she said and then she ran toward the end of the branch and jumped across to another one. The branches weren't exactly close, and they weren't exactly made for Rick's military issued boots, but what choice did he have? He wanted to be able to Bond with Tarya and spend the rest of his days with her. "_That's going to be one leap of faith, literally_" he thought, he looked down, noticing that it could be one fatal fall if he fell down. "_This is the dumbest thing you're ever going to do_" he thought, but then he looked at Tarya waiting for him on the other side, it was decided "Hell, I've done things far dumber than this!" he said and then ran to the edge of the branch, trying his best not to slip and fall down, the edge was closing rapidly and then he jumped. Time seemed to slow to a crawl, Rick felt the wind in his face and boy it felt good, but the time was getting slower and slower, he got enough time to even look down. "_Oh boy_" he thought as he noticed that he isn't going to make that jump. He was close to the other branch, but he was loosing altitude, he instinctively reached to catch the branch but it slipped. "_Oh man, this is the end_" he thought, as he looked forward. "_**Rick!**_" Tarya yelled, there was a single *Thump* sound and she looked down at the ground. She thought that Rick killed himself by failing that jump, but when she scanned the ground she noticed that he wasn't there. Instead he was on the tree trunk, climbing upward "_**well I've screwed that jump**_" he said as he climbed to Tarya's branch, he clearly saw that she wasn't about to let him do a stunt like that "_**Let's proceed**_" he said, not giving her a chance to say that this might be too dangerous for him.

"_**O-Kay**_" she said reluctantly, and then jumped to another branch, this one was more close than the previous one so Rick got a bigger chance to successfully clear that jump.

Rick inhaled deeply "_It's now or never!_" he thought, trying to boost his own morale. He wasn't ready to admit defeat that easily, so he tried another jump, he took a few steps back on his branch and then ran toward the edge, he jumped and he knew that if he didn't make this jump, it might be an end of him. "_That tree was a fluke_" he thought as he flew, Tarya's eyes were filled with fear for his life, but this time it seemed that he might land on the next branch!

Her eyes flickered with hope as was about to land on that branch. "Woo hoo" he yelled as he saw that he'll land on that branch, but as he landed his leg slipped a little and he lost his balance. This time Tarya was ready, and she caught him pulling him toward her, he made regained his balance and then said "_**Whoa, I've made it**_" looking back at the previous branch

"_**Now let's see if I can survive getting down**_" she said with a smile looking down at the big leaves. "_**Oh man**_" he thought as he saw her jump down, using those leaves to slow her descent and then landing on the floor. "_Dude, I've climbed this high only to jump down after jumping from tree to tree? Man this is some endurance training, Thanty was right, sort of_" Rick thought as he jumped down, but his fall was a little less gracious. When he hit the first leaf, it slowly bended, making him slide, but because his fall was stopped completely, he slid in a slightly different angle, thus almost missing the second leaf, Tarya saw what was happening and ran under the third leaf which he will surely miss completely. "Whoa!" he yelled as he missed the third leaf and fell directly into Tarya's hands, but the momentum and laws of physics ordered that when he got caught, he knocked her over. "_**Well, I've got down, technically.**_" He said, looking at her, she was worried that he might get himself killed but after that comment she couldn't help but smile. "_**I think that's enough for a moment**_" she said. "_**Nope, I still need to train something**_" he said smiling, he was enjoying that he was on top of her, "_**And**_ _**that would be?**_" she asked, not sure where he was going with this.

"_**I need to improve my kissing**_" he said and then kissed her and slowly pulled back, "_**You are master of that Rick**_" she giggled and returned the kiss

* * *

The hunters

* * *

Those four hunters who were successfully tracking them unnoticed have been completely stupefied "_**Now he is trying to mate with Na'vi? What the hell is wrong with those humans?**_" one of them asked their leader. "_**Absolutely everything**_" was the only answer he was able to give them, and after seeing all this, he was probably right

* * *

Chapter finished! Now quickly, somebody proofread that!

Good? Good! I've made it!

Anyway, this was hastily made chapter because somebody stole an hour of my life (thus making me freak out when I've noticed what time it was, DAMN YOU!)

Anyway, what will happen next? Will Rick score with Tarya while being watched by those four hunters? Will they get a name thus earning their permanent place in the story?! Will be Rick 'fully operational' during his ...Ahem… you know, after doing this much exercise?

We'll see tomorrow!

(Hopefully I'll be able to finally write a decent chapter)

STAY TUNED!


	41. Chapter 40 No one's secret

With great sickness comes the great inability to write a good chapter.

But hey, I've got to try at least eh?

* * *

Chapter Fourty: No one's secret.

František was bored beyond all measures, sure he has been spending a lot of time with Alexandra, but being almost alone in a base which was meant to house at least a thousand of people, was kind of depressive. So František spent most of his time in the shooting range. He always wanted to shoot something bigger than his standard issue pistol, and now this was a dream come true. "Whoa, M60 Banisher where have you been all my life?" he asked as he slowly and carefully picked up the Banisher from the rack, firstly he studied the intricate design of the Banisher model. He saw a Viper model once, but he never actually held any M60 gun, it was quite heavy for him because his arm was only trained to hold a pistol. "Should've joined the marines instead of being a lame security guy" he mumbled to himself as he walked toward the firing booth, he prepped the weapon, took the safety off and shoot a small burst, the gun was packing quite a punch, František noticed that this gun's recoil is quite above his standards, he noticed it while he felt backwards, knocked over by the sheer force of the recoil. "Whoa!" he yelled as he sat on his butt. "Feisty, I like that" he said as he examined the gun with a greater respect this time. "I'll remember that" a voice said. "Whoa, talking gun, now I know that we'll be the best friends forever!" František said with a grin on his face, he knew damn too well that it was Alexandra who was talking to him, she walked in to the shooting range after he got up from the floor. "Smart ass" she commented "So you've been spending all your free time here?" she asked taking his M60 from him "Yeah, wait don't hurt my new friend!" he said jokingly as she examined the weapon too "It pack's quite a punch" he warned her, she gave him a look saying 'oh please' and then prepared herself to shoot. František had to adore his girlfriend, she was so sexy with a gun that could've weighted at least half of her own weight. She fired a burst and František's jaw dropped. It seems like the recoil wasn't even there, she shoot it again and then brought the target closer by pressing the button on the side of the booth. "Well f&#k me" František said noticing that she hit the poor target guy into the head, at least with four or five bullets. "Anytime" she said handling him a weapon "is that an offer?" he asked with a geeky smile "_Oh he'll never grow up_" she thought as she hugged him "Nope, but I've got something more interesting" she said teasing him "What could be more interesting than you my dear?" he asked "Our savior can, I've dug up his file." She said pulling a screen out of nowhere "_Man, where did that come from?_" he asked, eyeing the screen. "How did you do that?" he asked still astonished by the sudden appearance of the screen "I'm a chief engineer, thus I have access to most of the logs, files and stuff you wouldn't understand" she said with a hint of pride in her voice "I've meant, where did that screen came from" František said, the screen was wider than her, so there is no way that she could've held it behind her back all this time. "It's a woman's thing, you wouldn't understand" she replied with a sheepish smile on her face. "_I swear she is pulling these things out of her cute behind_" František thought "It was easy to find him, he is the last RDA soldier on Pandora, even Max is K.I.A. she said, her voice suddenly serious. "So what do we know about him?" he asked looking at the panel, there was Rick's photo, and next to were some info about him

"**Name: Rick No one**" that much František knew about Rick.  
"**Age: Twenty nine**" Now there was an interesting information, František thought that Rick was at least thirty nine.  
"**Rank: Private First class**"  
"**Personal history**" now this was an interesting reading, according to his file he had a high school. "Who would've thought that he was studying to be a manager" František mumbled to himself, the file then continued with his complains about underpaid jobs he had, he then got himself recruited. There was an interesting part about his divorce, there was no sign about where or when did he get married, only the divorce was noted here. The file then continued about his military history. "Whoa, look at that!" František said pointing at the "**… missing in action, eleven times. **" Rick seemed like the guy who would've gone missing once or twice, but getting M.I.A. eleven times was taking his ability to get lost to a new level! František couldn't believe his eyes, there was also a big list of charges against him. "…**drinking on duty: 25 times, disorderly conduct (under the influence of alcohol): 2 times.**" František's eyes went wide when he read that, but that was only a peak of iceberg. "**Smuggling of Alcohol: once**" "Whoa this guy is a pirate! Give him all our rum before he makes us walk the plank YARR!" František said. "Read the rest, he spent almost a year in the brig!" Alexandra pointed out. "But these are the cases where they've actually caught him." She made another excellent point "** Got medal for bravery after getting M.I.A. In Venezuela, he was found with his AMP on local airport, after he eliminated the resistance on enemy controlled airport, he radioed HQ through the control tower telling them Airport got under attack, and that he was the last of the defending force…**" František couldn't read more, this guy was being an idiot and got a medal for bravery for that. "This guy is a Douche-bag" František couldn't help himself, this guy was either the luckiest guy in the whole universe, or he was only pretending to be such an idiot. "But it sure explains why he didn't get kicked out of the military" Alexandra pointed out. "But he attacked enemy airport thinking that he was defending it, and actually won. Can you believe this guy's luck?" František said. "Those who don't have the skill have at least luck" she said, putting the screen on the table. "For example you" she said, showing him his back, and making him to hug her tightly. "You've got me by the sheer luck" she said, and then turned and kissed him "_Man, having a luck once in a while sure pays off!_" he thought as they've continued kissing.

After they've parted their lips he said "Let's go outside, we are going to live here, so it's good time to get to know the neighbors" she gave him a nervous smile "But these neighbors are probably going to kill us" she once again pointed out. "So we'll take our own weapons to defend ourselves" he said, being inside hell's gate for the rest of their lives didn't seem like a best idea, and therefore they've got to get out sooner or later. "_Sooner is better_" he thought

"So you want to take me to a romantic trip through the forest?" she asked. "If you don't have any other plans for today" he said. "You're such a romantic! Nobody ever asked me to have a romantic trip in the forest full of deadly traps and animals." She teased him "What can I say? I'm very romantic" he said and they've both walked away from the shooting range, on their way to the main doors they've met Max "So you want to go outside? Sure, just don't stay out there for too long. Most of the Pandora's predators are nocturnal, so get back before the sun sets." He warned them. "Yes mother, we'll get to bed before ten o'clock." František said, Max chuckled and added "and don't forget to brush your teeth before you go to sleep."

The pressure doors closed, leaving František and Alexandra trapped inside, but only for a moment. They've got their exopacks on and the front doors opened, showing once again that Hell's Gate is a concrete tumor on Pandora's face. "So where are we going?" she asked him and then he looked around. He noticed that there was a basketball lying on the concrete, he looked around to find the hoop. "František" Alexandra caught his attention and then pointed upward "There is the hoop" she said, František looked up to see that the hoop was around five meters above the ground "Oh well" he said and tried to throw the basketball right into the hoop. He wasn't surprised to see that he missed. "well that was…" he was about to continue when Alexandra interrupted him with "expected" They've took a walk around the base, noticing that quarter of the complex was for avatars, second quarter was for vehicles, third was a hangar and the last one could've been used for everything, they've walked into the hangar when a smile appeared on Alexandra's face. "How about we forget about walk in the forest, and instead get airborne?" she asked "I'm no pilot" František said "I've got a basic course in flying." She surprised him once again "What? When? For what?" František suddenly got full of questions "I've said that I can pilot it, probably, I was forced to learn that when I've been a grease monkey. I had to fix those aircrafts, and after I've fixed them, I had to do some tests before allowing the further use of them" she explained.

"You've lost me at grease monkey." František said teasing her. They've entered the Samson's part of the hangar and then prepared one for a take off. "_Suddenly, I'm not sure that I want her to fly that thing._" František thought, after remembering how they've got on Pandora. It wasn't his fault as he claimed, it was in fact her leg that pushed the "Eject" button, and it was quite a ride! But before he could say anything, he heard motors powering up, and he found himself sitting in co-pilot's seat.

"_well, if I die, I want to give anything that I've owned to my talking squirrel_" he thought and then the aircraft nervously lifted, then it swung from side to side before Alexandra stabilized it. "Let's see what's out there" she said and then flew from the hangar.

"Oh Ok" František said, trying to hide his nervousness. He was slightly afraid of flying, but that was obvious after his experience with a drop pod.

* * *

HA! A full chapter without Rick

Well almost, If you didn't count his 'war crimes'

Anyway, if I don't update tomorrow, then my sickness has won and I'll be dead.

(Meh, like some sore throat and headaches can kill me.)

Anyway, stay tuned.


	42. Chapter 41 No one's weapons

Enough is enough; I've had it! I have enough of these pretty boring chapters in my pretty boring story!

(I'm still feeling crappy though)

* * *

Chapter Fourty one: No one's weapons

Rick and Tarya have finally arrived at the Omaticaya's training grounds, and truth to be told, Rick was kind of disappointed. This training ground offered only a few targets for bows, and a few for training with stick or the infamous dual blades. "_**Let's see how good are you with a bow**_" Tarya said handing him a training bow, which was slightly taller than he was, it was around 2,3 meters . "_well, I've shot a bow once or twice, but I was drunk, it was a human sized bow and I've still injured my friend with it_" Rick remembered, but now he had to concentrate, this bow was meant for Na'vi, Rick would have to improvise to shoot that bow, he firstly examined the bow itself, it was a self bow, a bow made from one piece of wood, but still it somehow resembled a composite bow. Rick wasn't sure what type of bow it is. His friend, which he accidentally shot that night, was a great fan of bows and crossbows, and because he got drunk with Rick, Rick was forced to listen to his ramblings about advantages and disadvantages of almost every bow created. Rick thought about shooting the bow like a normal one, but then he decided that he should firstly try out to fire it like a mounted weapon. Tarya watched curiously as Rick planted one part of the bow into the ground, and prepared his arrow. Rick pulled the bowstring with some problems and then released arrow, he hit the target but the arrow bounced off "_**Oh man, It seems that I'll need a smaller one**_" he said, getting the training bow from the ground. "_**Probably**_" Tarya said "_**I will ask about smaller one for your training**_" she continued, she didn't even bother to tell him that he was too weak to pull the string on his current bow, or that his method of shooting was highly unusual, it didn't matter because he wouldn't be able to train with this bow anyway. Rick looked around to see with what he could train, the staff, or stick or whatever it was, was just a shaved little tree, twice as big as Rick was, and he didn't feel like waving with tree above his head, not that it was just utterly impossible to do so with his not so strong arms, but he also lacked agility to do that. "_**How about Dual blades?**_" Tarya asked handling him the two blades which were long as the usual medieval longsword, they've weighted as one too. Rick examined the intricate design of the blade, he thought about using both of them like na'vi do, but after he weighted them he decided that "_I'm not na'vi enough to go swinging two longsword-like things like they are combat knives_" so he promptly handed one back to Tarya, "_**You don't even want to try them?**_" she asked with a slight disappointment in her face, she thought that he is going to give up. "_**I will try one, two are too heavy for me**_" he explained, and then looked at the wooden target. "_So, you've thought that you'll just attack my kingdom, Sir Splinters-a-lot. _" Rick thought dramatically. He gripped his blade with both arms, using it as a two-handed sword, or maybe more like hand-and-a-half sword. He attacked Sir Splinters-a-lot with a great brutality, and poor sir lived up to his name. After first strike, splinters flew from him, Rick continued with his attacks, slashing and stabbing him. Tarya watched him using that blade and she had to admit that he was pretty good with that, it almost seemed like some twisted dance. "_I don't see a problem using only one blade, he certainly know how to handle it_" she thought while Rick thought about "_I never would've guessed that watching those old movies with knights and stuff would be useful to me someday_" he thought as he copied yet another move from those movies, this time he spun around stabbing Sir Splinters-a-lot in the guts while facing away. "_That was impressive_" Tarya thought. "_And Sir Rick the Great once again defeated the evil and brought justice and peace to his land_" Rick's mind cheered at him. "_**You are good with it, you'll need an actual enemy to train**_" Tarya said, getting completely wooden swords from nearby stash. "_**You?**_" Rick asked, handing over the sharp sword and getting the wooden one instead. "_**Would you rather train with Thanty?**_" She asked jokingly, "_Now that's new definition of a bad idea, trying to stab a thanator with wooden stick isn't exactly best idea, the consequences could be, let's say unpleasant_" Rick thought and shook his head. "_**Be gentle**_" he then said and then she attacked, Rick wasn't exactly ready so he only managed to block the first blade, he was then forced to dodge backwards because she was using both of the blades and the second one threatened to hit him into his side, he immediately counterattacked, but instead of stabbing her leg, his weapon was deflected by one of the blades and the second one hit him in the shoulder "_**Damn**_" he muttered, that hit actually hurt. Even though she was holding back, but when tried to hit his other arm with the first blade and to stab him with the second one, he did something unexpected, he collapsed on the ground, thus dodging both of the blades and slashing both of her ankles, she quietly hissed because even though Rick was a human, he got some strength to make the hit slightly painful. But the fact that he was able to hit her on his second attempt was a sign that either she was going too easy on him, or that she forgot her training. She tried to stab him while he was lying on the ground, but he crawled through her legs, so she missed, he tried to get up but after she suddenly turned, he got tail-whipped into the face, thus making him fall on his back once again "_Damn, I knew that thing would cause me some pain, but I was thinking more about the tight squeezing my leg again than actually getting my face whipped with it, does that count as BSDM?_" he thought, and therefore getting a slightly disturbing smile on his face, as he got up, but when he did so he found himself once again defending against the violent Na'vi, this time she tried to use the blades as a scissors, but he blocked them both by sticking his stick into the middle. He tried to push, but forgot that this was Tarya the na'vi, therefore twice or thrice as strong as he was, his plan therefore utterly failed when she used some of her strength to disarm him, the wooden blade flew a few meters behind Rick, Rick thought that this was the end of the battle, but he was proven wrong by Tarya's attempt to decapitate him with a wooden sword, he quickly ducked and ran to the place where his blade lied, but Tarya was a step ahead of him, she blocked the way to his sword just by jumping in front of him. Rick thought about how to get around her, when she swept her blades once again trying to slash him with the wooden sticks, he then leaned backward in attempt to dodge the blades, he indeed dodged them but he was once again on the dusty and slightly rocky ground "_Think! THINK!_" he ordered himself but then he noticed that she was once again ready to stab him "_or rather ACT!_" he corrected himself and took some dirt into his hands throwing it in Tarya's direction, trying to blind her, it was a good plan, but his plan didn't accounted for two factors. One was that there was some gravity in this place, and the second was that his face wasn't shielded by the Exopack, so he partially blinded himself too. "_This never happened at those movies!_" his mind yelled as he once again rolled away from her attempt to slash him while he was lying on the ground, he got enough time to pick up his weapon when she finally got the dust from her eyes, but by the time she turned around he managed to disarm her by smashing one of her blades by all his might. She was impressed "_**When does this fight end?**_" he asked, dodging once again her vicious attack. "_**When you aren't able to fight anymore**_" she said, After she attacked Rick once again he got her in the strength competition trying to push each other out, he noticed that she was huffing slightly, and that was good because it signalized that he was no pushover. She on the other side noticed that he was sweating a good deal, and that his hands were slightly shaking, thus meaning that he was getting weary, she wasn't going on him easily, but she didn't use all her strength either. Suddenly he spun rapidly and smashed her leg with the wooden blade, she hissed, that was his best hit today, not counting their 'close encounter' after the obstacle course in the tree tops, she hit his shoulder with her blade, she hit hard this time, making him fall down. She watched him huffing as he got up to his feet again, he was surely one stubborn human, she was about to end the sparring when he lied there for a moment but then he got up.

Rick wasn't exactly fan of pain, but then again it was a great sign that he wasn't dead, yet.

But this pain was taking the meaning of 'not dead yet' to another level. He noticed her still battle-ready position and made a mental note "_She is sexy when she is wild like that, gotta remember that_" She waited for his move, he was pretty good at defending himself and dodging, but his offensive ability was yet to be seen, every hit he made was only a result of a counter attack. He rushed toward her with a surprising speed, even though he was exhausted he managed to get to her in a very quick fashion, she expected another 'leg attack' from him, but this time he jumped, she wasn't expecting that. But instead of hitting her with his stick, he managed to simply pounce her, she too was weary from the fight, and that didn't help her in her futile attempt to stay on her legs. She felt on her backs with Rick embracing her, she dropped her sword as she hit the ground. Her head hurt from the sudden impact but then there was a pleasant feeling, she remembered that one. "_That's the feeling of Rick kissing me_" her brain gave her a hint and when she opened her eyes she noticed that Rick was indeed kissing her, when he pulled his lips back he said "_**Now that's the best finishing move I've ever made**_" he commented, and she started laughing at that comment. "_**It was unexpected, but I don't think that it would work when you're attacked by a nantang**_" she said and Rick replied "_**What do you know? Maybe they just want to feel the love**_" she smiled at that comment but then they've got interrupted by the loud footsteps "[There you are Ri… oh Eywa, are you trying to have thanator-like mating ritual? You're on the right way] he remarked after seeing Rick's bruised body, as well as the bruises on Tarya

Rick sighed at that comment and said "Thanty, you sure know how to ruin a victory"

* * *

First fight between Tarya and Rick, and they aren't even married!  
Well, at least they are both alright, but those bruises are going to hurt in the morning.

Anyway stay tuned for more interesting experiences during Rick's training.


	43. Chapter 42 No one's shadow

You know what people? We've just hit the milestone, one hundred of thousand of words! Now that's a reason to get carpal tunnel, or maybe a cupcake! (Cake may be a lie, but cupcake is real! I KNOW IT!)

* * *

Chapter Fourty two: No one's shadow

Thanty stayed with Tarya to see how will Rick fare in Na'vi training course. Even though that Both Rick and Tarya were tired from their recent sparring, Rick insisted that they will continue their training. "_**You will learn how to ride a Pa'li like every other hunter**_" she said, while motioning Rick toward the Pa'li, Thanty kept his distance. He didn't want to scare the animal before Rick gets on. Rick walked toward the animal which was almost as big as elephant! "_Thus meaning just one meter taller than regular na'vi_" Rick thought ironically. The fact that it didn't have any harness or something that Rick could climb on was making the fact that he might not be able to get on that horse even more obvious. "[Hey Rick, just say the word and I'll pounce him, you'll get on while he gets up eh?]" Thanty offered and Rick smiled at that, Tarya wouldn't be happy about getting one of their Pa'li pounced by a thanator just to let Rick get on. Rick watched the animal as it searched for the nearest food source, and found it in a nearby shrub. Rick got idea about how to get on, but that would be a very daring attempt. He waited until the animal lowered its head and began feeding, Rick then grabbed it's neck, the animal wasn't expecting that and quickly interrupted his feeding, raising his head to see what was going on. Rick was expecting that, he held for his dear life as he was lifted from the ground, but then as he got sufficient altitude, he just loosened his grip, letting himself slide onto creature's back. "[Can I pounce it now? Please?]" Thanty asked jokingly, while Rick was getting into comfortable position on the animal's back. "Nope" Rick said, then looked at Tarya and asked "_**Ok, I'm up, what now?**_" Tarya was about to say what to do next but then she remembered that her beloved was a human. "_**Then the Na'vi warriors make a bond with the animal**_" she said with mixed emotions, Rick wouldn't be acknowledged as a hunter without proper mount to use on hunts. "_**Oh well, I've left my queue somewhere, forgot where.**_" He said a little disappointed, Thanty was chuckling, and he knew damn too well that Rick couldn't do that without a proper queue. "_**Without being able to ride a pa'li you will not be accepted as a hunter**_" Tarya pointed out, Rick looked a little disappointed, he was sure that he couldn't grow a queue, so the probability of being an Omaticayan proper clan member reached zero again, but then he noticed that Thanty was chuckling and a new plan formed in his head. "Hey Thanty, can you come over here? I want to tell you something" Rick said jumping from the direhorse's back, he forgot that this wasn't a normal horse, but more like elephant, therefore his jump was more like jumping from first floor. Luckily he didn't broke anything but it still hurt. "_Damn, I'm not a NA'VI!_" he told himself again as he slowly rose to his feet while the pa'li galloped away. "[Oh and you need me standing here to tell me that?]" Thanty said with his face just a few centimeters from Rick. "Yeah buddy, duck down so I can whisper that secret information to you" Rick said with a sly smile. Tarya was not sure about what is he going to do with the fact that he is unable to ride a Pa'li. Thanty was suspicious, Rick never used that kind of smile before, so he knew damn too well that Rick had something planned, "_I'm not going to find out what is it if I don't play along_" Thanty thought and lowered his head, Rick walked toward Thanty's ear and was about to whisper, but then he quickly grabbed Thanty's neck and got behind it "[Hey]" Thanty said slightly surprised "I've wanted to tell you 'Thanks for being my mount'" Rick said out loud. "_**I've solved my Pa'li problem**_" Rick said with a cheerful smile. "[I'll be your mount, but under one condition]" Thanty said "Name it" Rick said quickly, while watching Tarya's expression change from gloomy and hopeless to cheerful one. "_If he will ride a thanator instead of a normal Pa'li…, yes that might work!_" Tarya thought with smile. "[As you humans say "I'll scratch your backs, you'll scratch mine"]" Thanty said, a little mysteriously "What?" Rick asked, not sure what Thanty meant. "[Just scratch my back for starters]" Thanty said, Rick gave him a quizzical look and scratched his back right where he sat "[just a little lower]" Thanty almost purred. Rick, while trying to resist the urge to laugh at Thanty's little purr, scratched him there "[Yeah, Right there! Rick you've just found yourself a mount]" Thanty said, while enjoying being scratched at place which he couldn't reach by his own paws. "_**Do you think that it will work?**_" Rick asked Tarya. "_**It might**_" she said with a smile. Rick watched her smile, it was the purest of smiles, the true happiness was portrayed in it, and Rick was watching it. The feeling of tranquility washed over him when he watched her smile. "[Hey Rick, did you saw that?]" Thanty asked, slightly distressed. "If you mean that smile which can melt my heart, then yes I saw it." Rick said, once again watching his beloved's smile. "_**That means we will have to train only your ability to move on treetops and your skill with bow**_" she said cheerfully. There was no doubt that Rick will be able to get better with bow and with time, he'll be able to traverse the treetops like a regular Na'vi. Rick's stare was interrupted by Thanty's quills raising, therefore blocking his view "Hey!" Rick protested, "[There is something with us!]" Thanty said looking around. "What? I don't see anything" Rick said looking around. "_**What is going on Rick?**_" Tarya asked after she saw Thanty getting nervous all of the sudden. "[I've saw…something, it was like amoving air!]" Thanty said, but after he scanned his surroundings with his quills, he found out that there is indeed nobody. "_**Thanty thinks that he saw something**_" Rick said, looking around. "Are you sure? I mean, it was a hard day for everyone, and it's getting dark, maybe your mind is just playing tricks on you" Rick said, it was indeed a very stressful day. But it was getting dark, meaning that even the most stressful day full of dying and miraculous resurrections must come to an end. Tarya looked nervously around but she didn't notice anything. Rick turned his attention back to Tarya said "_**I'm sure he is just …**_" he was about to continue with words like 'Overworked' or 'paranoid' but he saw something move behind Tarya, it was like a shadow on the wall without a body, but there was no wall, and it wasn't dark. "_**I just saw it too**_" he finished his sentence, Thanty didn't understand that but judging by Rick's voice he saw it too. And quickly turned his head to where Rick was facing, and this time he saw something with his quills. "[What the…]" he managed to say, he saw air distortion moving behind Tarya, what was more disturbing was that his quills told him that it was colder than it's surroundings. "_**Tarya get over here!**_" Rick ordered, Tarya didn't hesitate and quickly got herself on Thanty's back. Thanty who tried to watch the anomalous thing noticed that there were at least two more na'vi with them. "[There are also a few na'vi]" he announced, "_**Tarya, is there somebody else training with us?**_" Rick asked after he received the info from Thanty. "_**If they were here, we would've known about it**_"she said with a slightly confused look on her face. Thanty offered his antenna to Tarya allowing her to see what he saw. "_**They seem to be watching us**_" she said after a brief moment of thinking. "_**WHAT IS THAT?!**_" somebody yelled and Thanty and Tarya noticed that there were more of them, because the third one just stumbled and fell from the tree screaming. "[It seems that they've saw it too]" Thanty narrated. "At least they aren't watching us anymore" Rick said nervously. Thanty quickly close the distance between the fallen one, he was about to make a threatening pose to make him talk about what the hell was going on when the na'vi hunter decided to ask his colleagues "_**What was that?!**_" before he noticed that there was a thanator in front of him "_**What did you do this time Human?!**_" he asked boldly, "_he must've been scared for life because he just yelled at a Human riding a freaking thanator!_" Rick thought and then answered him "_**Whatever it is, it is not my doing! But why are you spying on us?**_" Rick asked nervously, he wasn't sure what the hell was that, and if it is still here. All of the remaining hunters descended from the tree and their leader spoke "_**You aren't ordinary human, we wanted to know why is that, and where are the remaining humans**_" the leader quickly explained, but then his eyes widened. "_**Behind you!**_" he yelled, and Thanty quickly lashed with his tail trying to hit whatever it was, he missed. But when he turned he saw that it was standing in front of a tree. He wasn't sure if it was even there, but it felt like the one part of the tree was closer to them than the rest of it. "_**Run!**_" the leader exclaimed as he saw it too and then he and his underlings departed. One of them yelled "_**This human is cursed!**_" while he retreated with his friends. "_I hope that he is wrong about that_" Rick thought while watching the distortion.

"What are WE going to do?" Rick asked and Thanty's immediate response was "[ I vote we catch it, see what it was, and then decide what to do with it]" after that he translated Rick's question to Tarya and then told her what he propose. "_**But it can be dangerous, maybe it is a poisonous gas like the one RDA used to get Omaticaya to leave their home tree.**_" She proposed. Rick knew what type of gas RDA used on Omaticaya's previous home tree, but this was no tear gas, but something different. Rick was about to agree with Tarya when he saw that it moved behind the tree. Thus efficiently getting out of their sight "_It just hide from us!_" Rick's mind thought. "I agree with Thanty, if it was dangerous, it would've attacked us by now" Rick said, the adrenaline getting the better from him. "[good choice]" Thanty said and raced toward the place where he last saw the ghost-like thing.

* * *

BOO!

Gotcha! Well, I'm just that type of person who will leave this at that point, making it yet another cliffhanger!

(Don't hit me pleas… OW!)

What is that invisible cold thing?! Is it a Predator™? But they weren't cold as ice! Is it an Alien™ then? But they weren't invisible! IS IT A PREDALIEN™?! I hope not, if yes I'll have to move this story to crossover section, and I'm so not doing that

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT

(Predator, alien and predalien are © twenty century fox (although I'm sure that some aliens belong to James Cameron too!)


	44. Chapter 43 No one's stalker

Why in the nine hells are you even reading this text, the chapter is under the line! Don't even bother reading this. You'll just waste your precious time!

* * *

Chapter Forty three: No one's stalker

The ghostly figure moved deeper into the forest, sure it was fast but Thanty was faster. The thing must have been aware of that because it changed course several times, it was like a wisp from Human's mythology, "_It lures us deeper into the forest_" Rick remembered the story about the will-o-wisps, but there were no such things, not on Earth, and certainly not on Pandora! The distortion once again changed course, because it was small and agile it had no problems like Thanty have. Thanty's paws slid on the forest's floor as he had to come to complete stop before rushing after the ghost once again. Rick was holding onto his dear life on Thanty's back whenever the thing that they've followed changed course, Rick often didn't see it, but Rick didn't have a thermo-vision like Thanty have, his quills told him where the cold thing was. "[Does it never tire?]" Thanty asked, he has been on that thing's tail at least for ten minutes, but he was a thanator, endurance was his second name. But that thing was small like a Na'vi or human, meaning that it had to put a greater effort in moving that fast, it should've been at least slightly tired. Tarya was pretty sure that this thing was leading them somewhere, and she didn't like that idea. "_**If you manage to stay behind it, I might be able to shoot it**_" Tarya offered, but it wasn't that easy. The thing was moving like Rick when he tried to pilot an aircraft while being drunk so hard that he couldn't even speak. But this time the ghostly being decided to leave the forest, it moved into the open plains, Rick saw a few pa'li feeding themselves on the outskirts of the forest. "_Let's see if it can be stopped_" Tarya thought as she prepared the arrow, Rick was feeling pretty much useless now, he was stripped of his weaponry, when he was held captive, and he didn't saw his weapons anywhere when he firstly woke up with Thanty. *Whoosh* the arrow was fired, it swooshed through the air and with a quiet thud it hit the ground, missing the distortion by mere centimeters. Tarya silently cursed as the pursuit continued. She was preparing another arrow when she noticed that she knew this place, she looked around quickly and then a plan about how to capture this thing formed in her head. She told her plan to Thanty through the tsahaylu, Thanty's response to that was "[If it flies, then we're screwed]". "What are you talking about?" Rick asked and Tarya immediately filled him in "_**There is river here, wide one, but not too deep, if we can chase it to it, we might be able to slow it down**_." After she finished she was about to let loose another arrow when it suddenly changed the course again, this time it was about thirty degrees, so Thanty wasn't forced to maneuver too much, but Tarya was forced to take aim once again. Rick noticed that they were indeed getting closer to the aforementioned river.

"_**There is that river**_" Rick pointed out for Tarya to save her arrow for now, if she was right then this would surely slow the thing down, making it easier to capture. Thanty mustered all his strength and ran even faster, this was getting really tiresome for Thanty, he was indeed thanator but he was no marathon runner, the distance between Thanty and the thing closed slowly, but the distance between them and the river closed more rapidly. Thanty was so close now that he didn't need his quills to be sure where exactly it was, the river was now about thirty meters from them when the ground got more slippery and wet. The slippery thing just wasn't good for Thanty. So he was forced to slow down. That ghost didn't slow down though, but then something unexpected happened. The water which was in the air did something to the thing, it started to sparkle, and as the misty figure got nearer the water, it seemed like there was a figure in the mist, Thanty was slightly taken aback by it but Tarya was already prepared to shoot. *Whoosh* another arrow flew, but this time it hit the target, it got stuck in the leg, disappearing for a moment, and it sent the figure tumbling, the arrow then broke as the figure started rolling toward the river, the interesting part was that when the arrow hit the target it disappeared like it never existed, but when it broke, it slowly rematerialized on the ground.

"_What the hell? Is that some invisibility device? Cloaking device from Sci-fi movies?_" Rick thought, he knew what this probably was, but he never saw it, he wasn't even sure if the RDA possessed this kind of technology. "_One thing is for sure, It isn't will-o-wisp, or Na'vi_" he thought as the figure stopped, Thanty tried to get to it quickly, but much to his and the other's surprise, the figure got up, and tried to get away from the water. But this time it was too slow, Thanty got near it tackled it. Sending it into the grass, Rick quickly dismounted and Tarya did the same thing, She had her last arrow ready and she was pointing at the figure in the grass, it didn't move this time. So if it weren't crushing the grass below it, it would be perfectly invisible. Rick noticed that it was roughly the size of a human, it was at least 2,2 meters tall, and seemed unconscious or dead. In both cases, it wasn't moving. And Rick was curious enough to touch it, but as he did so, he jumped back. "Whoa!" Rick exclaimed rather loudly, making Tarya and Thanty flinch a little "[Are you alright?]" Thanty asked eyeing Rick, "Yeah, but when I touched it, it felt like I've touched electric outlet with wet hands" Rick explained the feeling of getting 'kicked' by electricity, but his explanation wasn't met with understanding "[What's an electric outlet?]" Thanty asked, Rick looked at him and then said "I'll show you later" Rick then looked around until he found a suitable stick to prod the transparent body. After he did so, the transparent figure flickered once again and then a black suit slowly appeared, Rick took a step back after seeing it materialize. The black suit's backside was impressive, but Rick was more interested in the person which occupied the suit. He carefully touched it to see if it was safe to touch it with bare hands now. his fingers were still feeling tingly from the previous encounter with electricity. When he found out that it was safe to touch it, he slowly turned it around. He was slightly disappointed when he did so, because the helmet it wore was a face concealing one, the helmet itself was kind of strange, the usual helmets have visors for the user inside to see outside. This one was like a two pieces of metal welded together, Rick couldn't help his curiosity and started to examine the helmet, after a few moments of examining he found a button on the side of the helmet. After he pushed it he instinctively took a step back. The helmet started to open, soon he will see who and what is inside of it. But he wasn't prepared for the sight the opened helmet offered.

"_**What is that?**_" Tarya asked with disgust, Thanty looked at the face inside it curiously. It seemed like there was a human skull, with some white meat all over it, but there was no skin, hell it looked like the body inside it was decomposing for a long time. But there was something amiss "[It sure don't smell like dead]" Thanty remarked, the eyes couldn't be seen because they were covered with the white stuff. Rick slowly reached his hand toward the face, he wanted to touch that strange thing. Tarya has kneeled next to it to see it better and Thanty was getting his brief moment of respite when it happened. Rick saw it first. "_Oh my god_" he thought, the creature didn't smell like the dead one because he wasn't dead at all! The white stuff quickly retracted from the eyes and uncovered two strange looking pieces of metal. "_Is that a ca…_" Rick's thoughts got interrupted by the humanoid's sudden movement, grabbing Rick's arm to be precise, Tarya who was studying it's strange armor got scared so much that she actually shrieked as she jumped back, instinctively grabbing her knife, Thanty got surprised by the sudden shriek too, so he almost jumped on the spot before turning his attention to the now moving body. Rick tried to get away from the grasp, but it was a strong one. The strange humanoid looked at him while sitting up, all done while still holding Rick's arm. Tarya reacted quickly, not waiting for what this thing might do. She jumped on it, prying open his hand and then placing the knife on its forehead. "_**Leave Rick alone!**_" she yelled at him, it turned its attention toward the Tarya and looked at her. Tarya looked with disgust at it, it was a disgusting, it looked exactly like the dead human bodies, except for the fact that it's flesh was white and it's eyes were made from metal and something else, it's eyes were reflecting the last rays of the sun which quickly hide itself behind the horizon. Rick was looking at the eyes too. They were made of metal and glass, like the old cameras. "_Maybe it is someone who got badly injured and got fixed BEFORE they've started growing organs in amino tanks._" Rick thought, he heard about those unlucky souls, after they've got fixed to this degree, there was no way to give them normal organs without killing them. The humanoid then turned his head back to the Rick, and Rick saw a movement in those cameras, they've focused on him. They've been there like this for a brief moment, Then it turned it's attention toward the Thanty, after it saw Thanty it immediately started to back away, even though that Tarya was kneeling on it's legs, one of them was pierced by arrow and it even ignored the knife on it's forehead. The fact that it indeed ignored Tarya's knife on its forehead just irritated her. Rick looked at Thanty and back, before he realized why this …thing was running like a mad from them, it seemed perfectly calm around Na'vi and humans, but the thanator made it run. "[What is that thing Rick?]" Thanty asked, and as he growled, the humanoid pushed himself away from the Thanator. "I don't know what or who it is, but you seem to intimidate it quite a lot" Rick said, the humanoid quickly turned it's attention toward Rick, as it jerked it's head, Tarya's knife cut its forehead. Much to her surprise, it didn't even notice it. Even the blood was strange; it looked almost like mercury, but a watered down version of it. It looked at Rick for a while, once again ignoring everything else. Then it opened it's mouth and a very strange cacophony of sounds emerged, Rick recognized some of these, they sounded like a defective computer, or a really old one, then it ended and it closed it's mouth. Tarya was now utterly confused, and Thanty was just curious about his catch "**System not designed for combat, this platform surrenders**" it said with a synthetic voice. Thanty barely understood that and Rick just gawked at him. "_What the hell? I've never saw a robot like this one, and he should be fried the moment he got on Pandora_" Rick thought.  
"_**Tarya, hide your knife, he isn't dangerous**_" Rick said, and Tarya shot him a nervous glance  
"_**But Rick**_" she started protesting "_**Please, do it**_" Rick said still watching the 'Platform'  
Tarya reluctantly hide her knife and stood up, still glaring at the suited android. "Who are you?" Rick asked, if he knew what would it tell him, then he would surely reconsider asking this question "**Specify your inquiry**"

* * *

Chapter ends!

(phew, proofreading finished at 23:52 local time, uploaded about a minute later, I'm cutting it close.)

So, he is an Android, but why was he in stealth suit? How did he survive on Pandora? Why did he goofed around Rick and the others? Are there more of them? Will this be some kind of a new Terminator story? I hope not!

But you'll all see in Next chapters

(and please review, It lets me know about what you like and what you hate about this story… if you come with a constructive idea, I might even integrate it in my story! So do it, or no CAKE)

STAY TUNED


	45. Chapter 44 No one's inteligence

What? Oh yeah, chapter. Now where did I put it…? Oh, here it is

* * *

Chapter Forty four: No one's intelligence

"What are you?" Rick tried to specify his question. "**Specify your inquiry**" the platform answered, Thanty decided that it would be the best moment to get a nap. He knew that he will be the one who will be getting all of them, the strange guy included, out of here. "_It wouldn't be Rick if he wouldn't let that thing to follow us_" Thanty thought, looking at the slightly annoyed Rick who tried to talk to that thing. "What model are you?" Rick tried asking slightly different. He even used a geeky voice. "**Model: Artificial live form. Firmware version: 1.0, Serial number: 0"** the robot said, this was a nice turn of events. Rick has tried to talk to it for at least five minutes and the only response he got was 'Specify your inquiry' until now, but now that he knew what model it is, it didn't change a thing, it was still android who refuses to give them his name. "Why are you here?" Rick asked with a hint of optimism in his expression, that optimism died when the android said "**Specify your inquiry**" Rick sighed, this was going to be a pain in the ass. Tarya was eyeing the android with wary eye, but she couldn't understand a thing that Rick said to it and what it replied. She then looked at the Thanty who was watching them with one eye, and she got a bright idea. She got to Thanty and made Tsahaylu with him, still watching the Android, Thanty was slightly annoyed by this connection, he wanted to rest. But she offered him that he might close his eyes and she will lend him hers, under a condition that he will translate. "_Well, why not_" Thanty thought as he started translating for Tarya. "What is your objective?" Rick tried, interrogating a robot was a hard job, they wouldn't tell you a thing until you ask them the right way. "**This information requires level four security clearance**" android said with no expression on its dead-like face. Rick face palmed and Tarya got angry at it. "_**You better answer the question**_" She said with intimidating posture getting her knife all ready. "_**Tarya, it won't work if you threaten him**_" Rick explained, "_**How can you be so sure?**_" Tarya asked, kneeling in front of the Android, still connected to Thanty through tsahaylu. "_**Maybe it needs a little motivation to talk**_" she said with an evil grin. "_**It does not, it has no motivation, it has no feelings, it is a machine.**_" Rick explained to Tarya who suddenly started pitying the android. Everything deserved emotions, everything around them had emotions, Thanty, the grass, the trees, everything! "_**No emotions?**_" she asked as she hided her knife once again, and this time eyed the android with more curious look "_**If it is android, then yes, it is a machine like my AMP.**_" He explained calmly. "**What were you talking about?**" the android turned his head from Tarya to Rick. Tarya smiled after Thanty translated that to her, Rick wasn't right this time, this machine just showed a hint of curiosity. "Why do you want to know?" Rick asked, trying to establish a conversation. "**To know it**" he answered "I don't tell anything to someone who didn't give me his name" Rick stated, crossing his arms on his chest "**This information has already been given to you**" he countered, making Rick just more confused "When?" Rick asked "**four minutes, twenty six seconds and four hundred fifty three milliseconds ago**" it said without any hesitation. "Can you repeat that for me?" Rick asked, the android looked straight in front of him, looking at Tarya's legs and said "**Sound record from 082326 to 08301.**" Then he went silent for a second and opened his mouth, "What model are you?" Rick voice could be heard from its mouth, that made Tarya shudder, machine being able to talk like someone else was a dangerous machine, she thought about situation where he could imitate someone else to lead her into a trap. "**Model: Artificial live form. Firmware version: 1.0, Serial number: 0 "** his synthetic voice said, Rick listened carefully to catch his name when the android cut that short with "**End of recording**" and looked back at Rick "That doesn't explain anything" Rick said slightly frustrated "**Specify**" it asked. "I'm not going to call you by a model name, serial number or your firmware" Rick said, this time gesticulating angrily, this thing was testing his patience. "…**Codename: Observer**…" it said after a brief moment, "Is that your purpose or your name?" Rick asked, "**It is Codename**" Observer said. "_Guess they wouldn't name him Observer if he was the guy on trash duty_" Rick rationalized, it made a perfect sense, he was moving around in that stealth suit, and surrendered because he wasn't programmed for combat. "Who sent you?" Rick asked a new question "**No one**" he said, Thanty turned his head and looked slightly surprised by that "[You sent him?]" He asked Rick, who was looking just as confused as Thanty did. Tarya turned her head also at Rick. "I didn't send him, I would've remember that" Rick defended himself, "[Are you sure? You get drunk so often that you might just forgot that]" Thanty pointed out, but Rick knew that he wouldn't do such a thing even if he was completely wasted. "I am sure" he answered, and then got a bright idea "I want a full name of the person responsible for you" It was a simple question, but thanks to the logic of a computer it backfired on Rick pretty hardly. "**You are responsible for me…**" the android said, Thanty and Tarya now were about to interrogate Rick about anything that could've make him to find and send an android to spy on himself, but the Observer continued "…**from the moment I've surrendered.**" He finished his sentence and Rick face palmed once again "Of course" he exclaimed, and then turned to his companions "Back on earth, if an enemy soldier was captured, he was called a prisoner of war. The one who captured him was responsible for him until the prisoner got transported to P.O.W. camp, then the responsibility was transferred to the commander of P.O.W. camp" Rick roughly described the scheme of being prisoner of war. "[He still knows your name]" Thanty pointed out "[Not that it means anything, everybody heard about no one, and his brother nobody. Their father was the famous everybody guy!]" he said jokingly "Maybe he indeed meant no one, not me." Rick speculated, and Thanty couldn't help himself and ask "[You make no sense, he meant No one, therefore you, and then he doesn't?] He said repressing laugh "I hate you" Rick said, turning his head back to their new friend alias Prisoner of War alias Observer. "**Wait, if you are a P.O.W. then tell me why did you spy on us**" Rick tried, but his hopes were once again crushed by the Observers knowledge about his rights as a P.O.W. "**Codename: Observer, Model: Artificial Live form, Firmware 1.0, Serial number: 00**" he said, looking forward. "Well, so much for Name, rank and number" Rick mumbled "_**What are we going to do with him?**_" Tarya asked, Thanty told her through Tsahaylu that Rick will try to find a reason to keep it. "_**What can we do with him? If we let him go, he'll start stalking us or someone else, and he has some information we need, what if there are some of the RDA guys left?**_" Rick said, Tarya sighed "_**You were right Thanty**_" she said and Thanty happily purred. "Betting on me eh?" Rick asked, and then turned to the android. "Get up, you're coming with us" he said, once again wondering about how it must feel to be an android with a face that looks like a rotting piece of human face. "_Hey, maybe Max can help us, he is the guy who knows something about computers_" Rick thought. "_**Thanty?**_" Rick asked, and when he didn't get any response he suddenly remembered which language to use "_**Damn, this is what I call professional deformation.**_" He said, and Tarya chuckled to that. "I said, Thanty, will you take us to Hell's Gate please?" "[Sure, but remember. Five dollars per mile]" he said, imitating the cab driver which Rick met when he was back on earth. That cab driver was the most annoying driver he ever met. Maybe that was the reason why Rick remembered him. "How about I'll just scratch you?" Rick bargained "[You drive a hard bargain my friend]" Thanty said stretching himself "So Observer, how long have you've been on Pandora?" Rick tried once again to start a conversation, but he knew he failed when the Observer repeated his Name, model, firmware and serial number. "If RDA sent you, then I'm not your enemy. My name is Rick No one, and I work for RDA " he didn't lie, according to his contract. He was still working for RDA, but due to lack of decent commands from them he decided to try to improve relationship with the Na'vi. That wasn't exactly in his contract of employment, but if the RDA returned, he could argument that he tried to improve the relationship with them to allow RDA to mine here. Of course he would only say that before getting his money and then he would steal an AMP and spent the rest of his life with na'vi. He didn't even want those money, it will be just another blow to RDA, to pay a soldier who was there doing his job and doing it overtime on Saturdays and Sundays as well.

"**The fourth page of "what to do if you are captured" says clearly that "An 'allied' soldier may be an enemy intelligence agent**" Observer said and Rick chuckled. "These books are applicable only when you are being held prisoner by Humans, you, my friend, are a prisoner of this beautiful na'vi." Rick said, Observer started thinking, or rather computing about what to do next, if his rights were compromised, they could harm him or torture him at any time "[How sweet, I'm sure Tarya never got a present like that]" Thanty said laughingly, Tarya's look turned to Rick "_**What are you doing?**_" She asked "_**Making him talk, now please play along**_" he answered "I however, am her speaker." Rick said trying to sound very official. "And she wishes you to get up and get on the Thanator" he continued "[I'm sure she doesn't]" Thanty said just trying to annoy Rick, and because he translated his comment to Tarya too, she chuckled to it.

"_**Tarya, can you please tell my noble mount to be silent and keep his smart ass comments?**_" Rick asked Tarya, and she happily translated that "[Coward, hiding behind a three meters tall female!]" Thanty exclaimed and Rick just face palmed again.

* * *

So we have a name for it…

Sorry, him. His (code)name is Observer… I'm sure he'll get a Nickname (mostly because it is annoying to write a name that is longer than five letters.

Anyway, what will Max do when he sees an artificial live form which looks like a zombie who got raped by a dishwasher? Will he die? Will he shoot him and sever his head just to be sure? We'll see

(P.s. To J,DtheBambi : If i add Terminators, then i will need to get this to crossover section, and i'm too lazy for that, so there will be no Terminators

P.s to aninn: How can you be so sure he didn't pick that one eh?^_^ Maybe he did)

STAY TUNED!


	46. Chapter 45 No one the hitchhiker

Let's do this thing, sorry about not dividing the text until now, i've never noticed it, maybe it was because i use my iPhone to read the text after i post it, meh sorry about any inconvenience, I'll try to minimize this from now on (But I'll leave them in previous chapters for the new readers to see how crappy writer I was!)  
NO MORE DELAYING!

* * *

Chapter Forty five: No one the hitchhiker

Tarya sat right behind Thanty's head, right behind her was an Observer, and behind him sat Rick. Thanty with a sigh started walking, he was probably the only one who knew which was the right way to Hell's Gate, but man he was tired. The night was upon them when Rick finished his training for today, "_But no, we have to go on and chase an android, then decide to give him a lift_" Thanty thought. If he didn't have to carry those, "_Man how will I refer to them? I can't call them People now that they've got Android among them…I know, I'll just call them Bipeds!_" He had to carry those bipeds back to the Hell's gate, "_Maybe I should take them to Valley of Thanators instead. They'll kill them first, and question my sanity later._" Thanty wasn't the person who could get on with life when he didn't have enough of sleep.

"_**Rick, does he really need to sit behind me? I can feel him ogling me**_" Tarya said, as they've continued on their trip "_**Why would he ogle you?**_" Rick asked slightly amused "_**Maybe he wants me?**_" she pointed out with now a teasing voice, trying to get Rick jealous. "_**Maybe, but since he is an android, he doesn't have a reproduction system, so I don't think that he is ogling you, really**_" Rick said with a smile, Tarya turned her head to give Rick a quick smirk with the words "_**So then tell me why is he watching my rear so intensively?**_" Rick managed to smile at that comment, but in fact the ability to turn her head so much that it almost felt like she is facing him was giving him the creeps. He knew that Na'vi had a greater agility, very light but very strong bones and lot of other stuff, including the ability to turn their heads more than it is humanly possible, but actually seeing that in action gave him the creeps. Rick was about to answer that when he suddenly got interrupted by observer asking a question about the na'vi anatomy "**Why does Na'vi have tails?**" That question didn't come out of nowhere. He wasn't staring at her rear. He was watching her tail nervously twitching.

"Because…" Rick started, but then thought about it. "Hey that's a good question, I only saw it in action twice, once when Jake annoyed me with it swishing all over my view, and the second time…" Rick's voice trailed off, he may be a stupid drunkard, but he wasn't going to tell him what Tarya was able to do with it. "_It makes me blush whenever I think about it_" Rick thought and tried to get that thought out of his mind, but it was too late. He blushed like a schoolgirl, and Tarya noticed it. "_**What are you two talking about?**_" she asked with a smile, but before Rick could say anything Thanty translated that for her, she immediately knew what was going on. She was glad that Rick decided to not to talk about their relationship with the android. "_**Our prisoner was wondering why do you have a tail**_" Rick finally said, trying to hide his blush. "_**You can tell him that we have it for a greater balance**_" she said, not turning her head this time, but since she was still connected with _**Thanty**_ through tsahaylu, he was able to give her some hints about how to make Rick blush even more "_**Or you might tell him about your first-hand experience with my tail**_" she said teasingly, and Rick immediately blushed, and he did blushed hard. "_**I'll…just..tell him about the balance**_" Rick managed to say, "They use it for improved balance." Rick said to the Observer "**It seems that it is quite mobile, why don't they use it to hold a melee weapons? Like a knife or spear**" Observer pointed out, making Rick blush even harder. Thanty translated that to Tarya and then asked her "_What exactly did you do with your tail when you and Rick were together?_" her response was a smirk and then "_I won't tell you, maybe he will_"

The journey continued on with only a few small and unimportant conversations between them, They were still far away from the base when they've heard a noise which Rick recognized immediately, it took a few seconds for Tarya to recognize the sound of SA-2 Samson. Thanty immediately stopped and Rick looked up but he didn't see anything, yet. "**Incoming aircraft, Aerospatiale Sa-2 Samson**" Observer announced, when he closed his mask, using the same button which Rick used to open it. Rick was afraid that Observer will go invisible and will try to run away, but the stealth systems stayed offline. "Are they your friends?" Rick asked looking at Observer. "**Unknown**" he replied but then the Samson got close enough to be seen from the ground, it flew quite fast, but it must've noticed them as it flew above them. "_What kind of madman is piloting that thing?_" Rick thought when he saw Samson make a loop, this thing was dangerous for every helicopter-like aircraft. The Samson somehow managed to stabilize itself and slowly descended next to them, Rick was nervous, these surely weren't na'vi, and there weren't much humans left here, in fact there were four of them. Rick included, and if it weren't Rick trying to kill himself with that incredibly dangerous stunt, then there were Max, František and Alexandra left, but because Max was not comfortable with the idea of getting outside much, he was out of question, Observer didn't say anything about other humans, but on the other hand, he didn't say much about his mission and where he come from too. So there might be more humans.

Tarya prepared her bow with her last arrow, and aimed at the landing Samson, just to be sure, but when the side doors opened on the Samson she lowered her weapon, František jumped from the cargo hold, removed his exopack and started kissing ground, "Díky bohu! Pevná země pod nohama!*" he exclaimed, and after he kissed the ground once or twice more he noticed that there was an audience. "Oh, naz…eh sorry, hi guys" He quickly switched the languages from Czech back to English while putting on his Exopack again. "Hello, didn't Max inform you about the dangers of leaving the base at night?" Rick asked, he wasn't happy about them leaving the base at night, they could get killed! "He did, but I'm not going to spend the rest of my life locked in that base" František argued "I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen to us…" he didn't have enough time to finish that sentence when Thanty walked over to František and walked around him. "Maybe a hungry thanator can eat you" Rick said jokingly. "noted, but what can happen to us when we are airborne and the most noisy thing around?" František asked, "[Tell him that I'll eat them when they'll get low on fuel anyway]" Thanty growled "He says that he'll eat you when you get low on fuel" Rick translated with a grin matching the one which now Thanty showed. "Oooh…kay" František said rather nervously, he was so nervous that he didn't notice that Alexandra was right behind him, and she noticed his nervousness so she made a loud "BOO" while grabbing his shoulders simultaneously "Doprdele!**" he yelled as he jumped away from her. "You've scared the living shit out of me" he said still scared, "That was the main idea" she said, then looked at their companions "Oh, Hi…" she said with a smile "If you are hitching the ride, then I'm the only one driving by, so want to get a lift?" she asked, she didn't notice the Observer yet, even thought the bioluminescence was trying it's best to illuminate the surroundings, it was too dark to see the humanoid in the black suit. "Sure, why not." He said as he slowly dismounted, Thanty kept Tarya informed so she knew what was going on, but Thanty was getting more and more nervous. Sure Tarya flied on her ikran, Rick flied in these things often, and Observer was just a machine so getting a machine inside a machine wasn't so big problem, but he was yet to experience the flying, and the idea of being able to fall to his death wasn't exactly thrilling. "[Rick I'm not sure if I can…Fit inside]" Thanty quickly said, trying to not look so cowardly. "Don't worry, if you don't fit inside, we'll use a hook to attach you as a crate, then you'll have a nice view too, you'll be hanging from the bottom of the Samson!" Rick said, and Thanty's reaction only confirmed his suspicion. Thanty was indeed afraid of flying. "[I'm not sure if I want that too]" Thanty said, his tail getting between his legs. "It will be fine, if you want I'll personally be the co-pilot, even though I've crashed all the aircrafts I've flew with" Rick said teasingly. He was going to convince Thanty to get on board in time, meanwhile Tarya got herself to the Samson and promptly boarded it, there was not much space for her head, but when she crouched a little, it was fine. "Who the hell are you?" František's voice interrupted Rick's attempt to convince the thanator that he should get on board. Rick immediately grabbed the chance to get his fun, he quickly ran next to the observer. "He is my new mate, he got such a beautiful face, ooh man, if Tarya wasn't here, I would definitely make out with him." Rick said while grabbing Observer around the shoulder, he was so convincing that Even Thanty stopped worrying about the flight and came closer to see their reaction. "That makes me want to see him" Alexandra said in playful tone trying to make František jealous. "If he's got the looks to seduce Rick, then he must be quite handsome." She continued. "Show us your beautiful face, handsome" she said, while František was turning red. Observer simply reached out for the side of his helmet, as Alexandra got closer to see his face better, Thanty got closer too, but not to see the face of Observer, but Alexandra's face.

*CLICK* was the sound of the button getting pushed and then the helmet opened, revealing the same zombie-like head, with the white stuff on it and the camera eyes. "OH my god that is disgusting!" František yelled and took a step back while Alexandra's reaction has been slightly different "if THIS turns you on Rick, then I'll be sure to get cremated after I die…just to be sure."

* * *

THE END…of the chapter  
So František had some more Czech quotes, I'll translate them down here.

*Thank god! Finally a solid ground beneath me!  
** Shit!

Thanks for reading today's chapter; as usual I'll get you another one tomorrow!

STAY TUNED!


	47. Chapter 46 No one and aircrafts

Still sick, but I've managed to write you a nice chapter (as always)

(Yeah I've just figured out that I'll never have a review saying "Yay! Finally an update!")

* * *

Chapter Forty Six: No one and aircrafts

Almost everyone was in the Samson. Rick, Alexandra and František were in the cockpit while Observer and Tarya were in the cargo hold, Thanty on the other hand was nervously getting into the cargo hold, he barely fit, but he got himself inside, Rick managed to tell Tarya that Thanty is afraid of flying before they've all boarded, and asked her if she could try to comfort him somehow.

"[Okay…I'm in]" Thanty said nervously as he somehow got inside the small cargo hold, Observer was sitting in the doors and watched the ground, Tarya meanwhile made tsahaylu with Thanty, saying that he shouldn't be afraid of flying, and that she flew many times. "_but how many times have you flew with Rick?_" he asked her in thoughts, she stopped and thought about it, after a few moments she realized that she indeed never flew with Rick. "_Never, why?_" was her response, she could feel the fear inside Thanty forming even stronger "_I'm afraid of flying, but I can feel death's touch when I'm flying with Rick!_" Tarya had nothing to say about that.

The engines roared and the Samson slowly lifted itself from the ground, Rick who was in Co-pilot seat was enjoying the view, he liked flying, even though he crashed almost every plane he piloted, but this time it was different, this time Alexandra was piloting, and František was standing in front of the doors between cockpit and the cargo hold, they were closed to keep the cockpit pressurized and filled with good old oxygen. Alexandra was doing everything in her power to lift off. It was pretty hard, even though it was a cargo helicopter. The weight of a thanator was a little too much. The Samson after a few minutes got high enough to turn and start their slow journey toward the Hell's Gate.

Thanty was not comfortable with his current situation, not only that he was flying, which is a very unnatural thing for thanator to do, but he couldn't see Rick, therefore he assumed that Rick was piloting this contraption. To add a little something extra to his frustration, the side doors were opened, offering a spectacular view over the bioluminescenting forest, but that did a little to comfort Thanty's mind, and even his stomach started to protest. Tarya who was still connected to him through tsahaylu felt the strange feeling from his side, but before she could react to it, Thanty's head was already outside of the Samson, and he gracefully puked outside. Observer was luckily sitting on the other side, Rick noticed that there was something leaking from their Samson, he quickly checked all the controls, trying to figure out what could he be leaking. "Do you see that?" He asked Alexandra, she turned her head to see what was leaking from them, but unlike Rick who only saw the "leak" partially, she saw thanator puking from the cargo hold. "Yeah, we have a vomiting thanator on our board" she said and then turned her attention back to the piloting of the craft. František couldn't help himself and looked through the window too, after he saw it he said "man, that's something you don't see every day" he commented and then turned to Rick who was getting up to see that, both guys eventually blocked Alexandra's view outside by getting to her window.

"Hey Alex" František then said "I'll try you from your piloting knowledge" he said while she pushed Rick back to his seat, getting once again a clear view. "Bring it" she said after she corrected the course a little. "If we have a puking thanator inside a Samson, what should we do with him?" he asked jokingly looking at her, it didn't take more than four seconds until she came with a witty response "According to the manual, the Navigator will get a mop and clean that stuff, and I believe that you've been chosen as a navigator for this flight" After that František's smile faded away, Rick silently chuckled. "_Thanks Eywa, for my Tarya._" He thought as he saw that Alexandra was really meaning it and that František wasn't smiling at all.

"_Are you alright?_" Tarya asked Thanty who stopped puking, he was looking pale but that's understandable after the shower. "_Ugh, now I feel slightly better. But suddenly I'm felling kind of hungry_" he said, still looking outside. He hoped that he wouldn't have to do the same thing again. Puking was just not his thing.

After about another fifty minutes they could already see the Hell's gate.

"Let's see if Max is still awake" Rick said and then took a microphone, switched it from loudspeaker to Radio and radioed the Control tower. "This is Samson of interracial love, requesting permission to land" there was a brief moment of silence, but then Max responded with "Have you found Rick?" there was a brief moment of silence and Rick said "Yes, I'm on board" "GOD DAMNIT! ... I mean woo hoo, hello Rick" Max yelled into the radio jokingly. "Smooth" František said as they've began to land. The descent was uneventful, except for the fact that Thanty jumped out of the Samson when he thought that they were low enough for him to survive the jump. "Ma… Thanator overboard!" František said as he watched Thanty's landing, Thanty landed with no big problems, Rick switched to loudspeaker and said with his voice amplified "That was pretty good, but now get back to the Samson and actually get yourself an actual parachute" , to that Thanty could say only "[Parachutes are for wimps!]"

After they've successfully landed, Thanty asked Rick who just got himself from the plane about "[So what are you planning on today's dinner?]" Rick gave him an amused smile and said "MRE, and you?" Thanty tilted his head a little and then turned to the main gate "[I'll go find something edible]" Rick smiled to that comment, he would find something edible too, but it was around three o'clock in the morning, and man he was tired. Thanty walked over to the gate, and was surprised to see it opening when he got in front of it. He looked down to the computer which Max used last time, but there was nobody, but the computer looked differently. Thanty could swear that the last time he saw it, it didn't have camera duct taped and wired to it. "[Well, that's a nice upgrade]" Thanty said looking to the camera and then walked into the forest

Rick then helped Tarya out of the Samson like a true gentleman, he offered her a hand and asked "_**How was the flight**_?" with a smile "_**It was nice. But next time we'll fly with ikrans**_" she said taking the offered hand and then got from the aircraft. After they've left the aircraft they've headed toward the airlock. Observer was, as his name indicates, observing everything around him, he carefully examined the airlock before entering it and when the doors closed he silently mumbled "**...architecture roughly the same as on Scylla**…" and then once again he went to complete silence, Rick noticed that he was mumbling something, but he didn't catch what was it. František and Alexandra were not paying any attention to the zombie-like android, because it was simply freaking them out. When the airlock opened there was Max in his usual white cloak and unshaved beard. "Hi Rick, enjoyed giving us heart attacks after you had gone missing?" he asked as František and Alexandra removed their exopacks. "Look I've brought you a present. I know that you're lonely here, so we've found you a perfect girlfriend!" Rick said pointing toward Observer. Max looked at the black figure and then walked toward it. "Oh and who is she?" Max assumed that it was a girl when Rick said girlfriend, but he was still expecting some kind of trap. "The helmet opens with a button on its side" Rick hinted and looked closely, the helmet opened quickly once again revealing Observer's face. Rick was expecting a similar reaction as František had but what happened next was completely unexpected.

"Oh that's an android! And he looks awesome!" Max exclaimed turning to confused Rick and hugged him tightly. Everyone else in the airlock was now watching the two guys hugging each other "Thank you" Max said after he released Rick from his hug, and then turned his attention toward the Android, examining him from every possible angle

"You guys are freaks!" Alexandra and František exclaimed simultaneously after seeing it all

* * *

What? yeah end of the chapter

(also I should say it one more time, _**"Bold and italic in quotes"**_ are spoken in Na'vi while **"Bold in quotes" **is either text on computer or synthesized voice, just to avoid further confusion.

I know it is confusing but hey, I've got only bold italic and underline to differ from Na'vi, human, Thanatorish, Eywa's 'alltalk', thoughts and synthetic voice, …)

But as always, there are unanswered questions…like who or what the hell is Scylla? Is it some leet gamers' name? Is it misspelled Skiller? Who knows (well I do know)

We'll see in next chapter!

STAY TUNED


	48. Chapter 47 No one and Odysseus

I'm still 'Down with the Sickness©' so don't expect any miracles about my writing.

Anyway here is another chapter!

* * *

Chapter Forty seven: No one and Odysseus

Usually when Rick and the others arrived in the base, they've dispersed thorough it. This time was an exception. "Max, I'm just kidding. Observer here…" Rick was cut off by Max suddenly saying "So he already has a name? That's a pity, I wanted to name him myself" with a slightly disappointed tone "Why would you decide to call him observer?" he then asked Rick, who found this question slightly amusing "Well, he was stalking me and Tarya, and then again he told us that it is his codename" Rick said, when he said Tarya part though, her tail gently wrapped around Rick's wrist saying that she belongs to him. Even though that was subconscious reaction, Rick appreciated it. "As I've tried to say before, we've tried to get some information from him." Rick said, and was about to continue when Observer opened his mouth and said "**All attempts have been unsuccessful so far**" that made Rick wonder on whose side Observer was on. "So you've came to Max, the guy who transfers minds from humans to avatars to help you with your problems?" Max said with a smile as he took of his glasses and wiped them before he put them back on. "Yeah, that was basically the idea" Rick said with a serious face. "You've came to the right person, I was into robots when I was in college, so I might be able to get something from him."

"**I will not speak**" Observer said in defiant tone, his face on the other side remained without any expression. "We'll see" Max said, and motioned the group toward the med-lab. Rick and observer started walking and František and Alexandra were right behind them, max meanwhile ran away with "I'll need a few things though, meet you there". It didn't take too long to get through the living quarters to the med-lab section. Observer was, as always, observing everything around, he even mumbled something, but when he noticed that Rick actually tried to pay attention to what he said, he simply changed the language to the "That sounds like a broken computer" Rick said, after Observer made another series of strange noises when he looked at the map which was on the side of the hall, he then said once again in perfect English "**If that sound like a broken computer, I wouldn't mind meeting that computer.**" That just made Rick wondering what the hell was Observer beeping about before.

After a few minutes of walk they've successfully arrived at their destination "Med-labs are right here" Rick said, looking back at his current companions. "_**Is something wrong Rick?**_" Tarya asked, after she saw his barely noticeable smile. "_**Nothing, it's just that we've made it through the base without any trouble.**_" He said now smirking, Tarya evidently didn't know what was wrong about that "_**That made you smile?**_" she asked tilting her head slightly "_**Yeah, it is so unusual, I usually get into trouble while traveling from point A to point B, but this time it seems like nothing is going to happen**_" he said with a smile when Alexandra said "I really hate to interrupt you guys while you share your cooking recipes, but can you open the doors to the med-lab? We've been standing here at least for five minutes." And she said that in very annoyed voice. "Okay okay, don't hurt me!" Rick said making her even more annoyed. He then touched the controls on the side of the wall, the doors then opened and they've get in, Max was already there and was prepared with his stuff. "What took you so long?" he asked, Rick just rolled his eyes and used the generic answer to that "Traffic"

Observer was then told to get from his suit. "Do you need privacy for that?" Rick asked jokingly, observer stopped opening his suit and turned to Rick "**Word not found, do you wish to define "Privacy" now?**" he said, Rick just rolled his eyes and said "No, continue." Tarya sat on the ground next to Rick, while František and Alexandra sat on the adjacent bed. Rick was happy that Tarya sat down, the size difference was so enormous that even when she sat down, he could see eye to eye with her. *Click* was the sudden noise that echoed through the room and then there was a silent whirring noise as the suit slowly opened, revealing Observer's body. It was pretty much the same white, corpse looking one except for the fact that back of his head appeared to have a seal. That was what Rick noticed at first, meanwhile Alexandra's examination of Observer's body was, let's say 'differently oriented'. The first thing that Alexandra noticed was Observer's sexlessness, he was like a doll for kids, anatomically incorrect. Tarya was wondering about how he could be still moving, he looked like a decaying corpse, even though he was a clean decaying corpse, there was no way that these white stripes of flesh-like thing could actually be used as a muscles and tendons, it was way beyond her understanding now.

"Ok I'm going to run a diagnostic on you" Max interrupted everybody's thoughts as he got a laptop with lot of needle-like connectors to the table situated right next to the bed, on which Observer was now lying "**Purpose of the scan?**" he asked "system diagnostics and memory diagnostics" Max said while tapping something on his computer

Rick thought it was a strange thing to do, Observer refused to speak to them about his mission or almost about everything, yet he was willing to get his memory scanned and his systems too! It was just so illogical, even a machine could see the ulterior intentions behind those 'memory scans'. If Rick wouldn't need this information about who sent him and what was the reason for it, he would certainly slap the Observer and yelled at him for being such a douche-bag

"And here I come" Max said with a geeky voice as he turned Observer's head to push the needle-like connectors into his head, he thought about where he was supposed to push them before. He wasn't exactly into androids, he was into robots! He knew only the basics about androids, and every model was slightly different. But he decided to go with "_Who cares, if it works I made it right, if not then I'll just announce that 'Sh*t happens'_" But his luck was comparable to Rick's when his screen flickered with Login and password window. "Now let's do some hardcore hacking" he said as Rick walked right behind him. Max tried about twenty seven passwords and names, but every attempt ended in same manner "**Access denied**" were the words the screen and Observer simultaneously said to him, Rick looked at Max and then said "So you've tried accessing codes from RDA, let me try this one" and with that he typed the name as "**Name**" and Password was "**Password**". Max laughed at that attempt, but when Rick pushed the enter button and the screen changed to "**Loading interface**" Max's face went pale "Oh my god, what kind of password and name is that?!" he asked almost yelling "The default one on every secondary computer on AMP." Rick answered with a grin. Max face-palmed and then looked around in the commands. The commands were the usual ones, like 'motoric control' and 'sensoric controls' and stuff. But that wasn't what Max was looking for, he eventually found the 'Console' and got to some part of Observer's memory through it. "That's strange" Max said, getting everybody's attention, Tarya included. "He has a book in memory, Homer's Odyssey." Everybody except Tarya simultaneously raised an eyebrow.

"_**What did he found?**_" she asked Rick, but Max was first to answer "_**A very old mythological story about a human called Odysseus, which went to war, and this book is about his homecoming which took approximately ten or more years"**_ after he said that Rick smiled and said "_**I was going to say roughly the same, but what is important that he was sailing back home and met a lot of strange and fantastic creatures and monsters, and if my memory serves me right, he even met some half-gods.**_" Max immediately grabbed the chance and said "_**one of them was the famous Cyclop Polyphemus**_" and that got reaction from Tarya "_**I have heard that name somewhere, some humans used it when they were watching the sky…**_" her voice trailed off, she wasn't going to tell them that they were guards and it was before the great battle, so she had to kill them both. "_**It is also the name of the planet, Pandora is a moon circling around it**_" Max pointed out "Odysseus and Polyphemus, those are the only words that I could actually understand" František said, bringing the na'vi speaking colleagues back to the reality. Max then continued his search and found out what was the master security code. "Well I'll be damned, those guys use the same password as I do" Max said, and then added with even more amused tone "I use it on my suitcase" and then pointed out to the screen showing six number "**123321**"

"You'll just say those numbers when you access any information and he'll be forced to tell them to you, except for information with the security level 7 rating, but I don't think that he have any of those" Max said and then added "I have no direct access to memories, so you'll have to ask him" František couldn't help himself and raised a hand and asked "I've got a question, what information can get Security rating 7?" Max turned to him dramatically on his chair and said "Things that are beyond our understanding" but when Rick gave him the standard 'oh please' look, Max's dark expression suddenly brightened and he said "Just kidding, those are information like codes to the main computer on the base, or to thermonuclear weaponry, but when the android is anatomically correct, it often includes things like video logs of their superior having their way with them." Max said but before he could finish it František had already put his hands on his ears and yelled "Damn TMI! I don't need to know about people having sex with zombie-like machines" he said and then he cursed "SAKRA!*"

* * *

Well, another chapter full of weird humor of mine, hope somebody still reads that stuff here. If not, well it can't be helped.

But if there is somebody out there… REVIEW!:-D

Translations:  
*Damn!

(p.s. to Xerxes' advice: hell that's a good idea, but then again I'll do only three pages per chapter (with or without additional paragraphs) too lazy to do more on daily basis, naah just kidding, I don't like the idea of making this story look longer by using additional ((and in my humble opinion: Useless) paragraphs, but I'll think about it.)

STAY TUNED


	49. Chapter 48 No one's questions

Doctor says that I should be in bed for this week. So let's hope that I'll write chapters instead of sleeping on them.

But seriously, less talk, more chapters!

* * *

Chapter Forty Eight: No one's questions.

"So do you want anything else before I activate him again?" Max asked, looking at Rick who gave that a thought. "Maybe, what can you do with him anyway?" Rick then asked with an honest curiosity. "You see this command here?" Max asked Rick pointing on a command line. Rick read that line but it didn't make any sense for him, it was all in Code-like gibberish. "Yep I see that one" Rick said, and Max smiled "That's the command allowing me to start a few currently not running programs" Max said and František gave him a nervous look "Like 'Kill-everybody-in-this-room dot run?' if you mean these commands then I'm out of here" he announced and took a step back. "Stop being paranoid Frantz" Alexandra said to František, using the nickname she gave him some time ago, while she carefully examined the stealth suit which Observer left on the nearby table. "I'm not paranoid Alexi" he said, also using the nickname.

While they've kept on about who is paranoid and who is not, Rick decided to check with Max which programs weren't running. After a few moments of scanning the non-running programs, Rick ordered Max to stop and pointed to the program called 'Uni-Translator' "This one? Okay no problem" Max said and then pushed several buttons and the translator disappeared from the 'Non-running programs' meaning that it will be activated as soon as Observer get's up.

They've continued their search but found nothing interesting. There was a lot of programs but most of them were either too dangerous to start, like aforementioned kill command, or there were some which purpose was unknown, for example something called 'Mario'. Rick together with Max decided that they've done enough there and that they should wake him up and see how Max's little patch worked.

"Could you two please stop acting like a married couple?" Rick said toward 'Frantz and Alexi' whose conversation about paranoid guys and androids was getting a little annoying "_Little is an understatement_" Rick thought "he is going to wake up and we don't know what he'll do after he awakes" he told them. František's face turned slightly pale as he asked "What do you mean?" "That we've found a program which was called 'Eat their eyeballs'" Rick answered sarcastically.

When Max disconnected the cables from Observer, he immediately sat and looked around. "How do you feel?" Rick asked as he walked toward him. "**Altered**" was the reply "**Why do I feel like that?**" he asked and before Rick could tell him the truth, Max offered a sweet little lie "We've encountered a small problem during diagnostics, I've fixed it though." Observer just turned his head straight forward and stayed like that for a few moments. After a few moments he turned his head toward Rick and asked "**What next?**" To that Rick simply smiled slyly and said "Next thing is that you are going to tell me why were you spying on us." Observer then turned his head back forward and said "**This information requires level four securi**…" but before he could finish that Rick quickly said "one, two, three, three, two, one"

"**Code authorized**" Observer said and looked back at Rick "**I wasn't spying on you, I was sent to find anyone from RDA facility called Hell's Gate**" he said simply, ruining Rick's theory about being in Reality show, but that answer created more questions "And the reason to do so?" Rick asked crossing his arms on his chest. "**To re-establish communication between Hell's Gate and Base**" This answer gave Rick the chills "_Does that mean that there are still other humans on Pandora?_" He thought, if they've communicated with Hell's gate then they must be RDA. "_Oh hell, Jake will not be happy when he hears about this_" Rick thought and then shuddered, Tarya noticed it and asked Max "_**What are they talking about?**_" but Max was evidently shocked about what he heard, just like Rick. "_**Maxpatel, what is going on?**_" she asked once more, breaking Max's thought train and therefore snapping him out of it.

"what? _**Oh, he said something about a base trying to re-establish contact with Hell's Gate, probably meaning that There are still some Humans left**_" he said, his face so serious that it almost looked like that it isn't the Max she knew. "_More Sky people are here? But Jakesully exiled all RDA, except Ricknoone, Maxpatel and NormSpellman. How can this be?_" she thought , now wearing the same serious face just like Max and Rick did, František and Alexandra weren't getting the whole picture, they weren't here when the great battle took place, the only na'vi they've met is Tarya, and she is used to humans after spending about a week or two with Rick. "What base?" Rick asked and Observer swiftly answered "**The Scylla mining platform**" Rick lifted an eyebrow and asked "a what?" "**The Scylla mining platform**" Observer repeated, not even changing the tone of his synthesized voice. "What and where is this Scylla mining platform" Max asked but he got an unexpected answer "**This information requires level four security clearance**" Max rolled his eyes and said "one, two, three, three, two, one" "**The Scylla mining platform is a multipurpose mining platform designed to be used underwater, or after a slight modification in space. **" Observer answered the question "_**Ask him how many humans are there**_" Tarya ordered Max but before Max could say something Observer turned his head to Tarya and said "_**There must be at least forty people to keep platform functional, The Scylla usually holds about eighty crewmen**_" He answered her, catching her of guard. "_**Where did you learn to speak like one of The People**_?" she asked but this time Max gave her the answer she was looking for "_**We've also started the translator program, he can understand and even speak na'vi**_" he explained. "_**Ok let's move this conversation into na'vi, but tell me why did you answer her without demanding a security code from her huh?**_" Rick asked giving him the hard look "_**It is general knowledge, no restriction are applied to this theme**_" he explained. "_Ah that actually makes sense_" Rick thought, therefore there was no need to get a security code from her. "_**How many people are actually on the Scylla platform there?**_" Rick asked, Observer turned his head back to him and said with his cold synthetic voice "_**Seventy, thirty of them are security personal, the platform has already requested additional personal**_" after he said that, a blood frozen in the three of them. "_**What? From where?!**__" Max asked with his eyes wide open. "__**From Charybdis**_" was the answer. "**Another mining station?**" Rick asked " _I hope it is just another mining station!_" "_**the mobile naval star port Charybdis creates a main supply line for all naval operations for RDA on Pandora, the ship's current position is unknown**_" he said, once again crushing all Rick's hopes. "_Now that there is a fucking star port ship thingy running loose, I have to tell this to Jake, and hell he won't be happy about it!_" Rick thought, this was certainly complicating his plan to become one of the Omaticaya's people and live happily with Tarya for the rest of his life, this dream was indeed crushed by the sudden appearance of this Observer robot who announce that there are still humans which tried to fight the na'vi and lost. "Can somebody please fill us in? You've started speaking that gibberish in the middle and now I know…" František's complains were interrupted by Alexandra's joining in "I can't understand that too, so use plural" she corrected him. "Sorry, and now we both know only half of it." He finished after the correction "Basically, there are more humans here, more RDA. " Rick said with serious face "Good, so we can get home, and you can too" Alexandra said "What?! Why would I go home?" Rick asked with a shocked face "Don't know, meet your family? Continue in your career?" František asked, not sure what to think about Rick.

Rick slowly inhaled and then exhaled, then looked onto the ground and said "observer, translate everything I say into na'vi" Observer said "**Acknowledged**" and Rick once again inhaled deeply "_I want you to hear that too honey_" Rick thought and said "Why would I go somewhere else to meet a family I have here? If you didn't notice, I'm not exactly your average Joe Doe the soldier, I've came here to seek a better life for myself" he paused and turned to Tarya who was getting the translation from Observer, he came over to her and she crouched to be on the same eye level with him "And now that I've finally found the one person that I love, and she loves me too, you want me to go back, To throw it all away?" He asked František while he grabbed Tarya's hand and hugged it. "No way" Rick finished that

"_Man, there was nothing about being an actor in his file, nor that he was overly dramatic_" František thought as he said "Okay okay, chill out it was just a thought, no one forces you."

Alexandra thought about it "And you want to return František?" she asked him, he firstly thought that was a joke but her serious face told him that it wasn't a joke and that she was completely serious about it "What? You don't?" he asked in return "I've got a career in front of me, if I get back maybe I'll be able to get my old post back, but what to do with it? Get back to stereotype of fixing general's coffeemaker? Fix things that will get broken again? You know I hate stereotypes." She said and paused a little "but this place offers so much, you know I could do something different for once. When Rick goes to the na'vi home tree I'll go with him, there may be even a job for me, I'll could help the na'vi and show them that not all humans are bad" she said, probably catching the dramatic bug from Rick. "Yeah! You could help me with my flat there" Rick exclaimed with a smile "I'll need an airtight doors to prevent Pandora's air from getting in" he said, now remembering that he indeed wanted to do this and now that a chief engineer offered her assistance there was nothing "_except for the humans problem_" that prevented from realizing his plan

"Two problems here Rick, First one is that I didn't mean that kind of job, and the second is. Aren't you able to breathe Pandora's air?" She asked him, making him remember the fact that he indeed can breathe the Pandora's air. He simply said "Oh yeah I've forgot about that" while Max yelled "You can do what?!" with his jaw dropping "Yeah, I've got that as a gift from Eywa herself" Rick said with smile "WHAT?" Max yelled again, not believing in this guy luck "You've met Eywa and got a gift from her?!" he didn't believe it. "And it's not the first one" Rick said remembering the first gift she offered him.  
"What?!"

* * *

Say "what" again I dare you, I double-dare you. Say "what" one more goddamn time!

Yeah, sorry got a little carried away.

Anyway here today's chapter ends.

As Sysclp, one of my reader guessed, where is Scylla there is Charybdis.

(Replies to reviews:  
- J,DtheBambi: Not sure about Rick's avatar, probably no. Avatars don't grow on trees (maybe)  
Tal'eath: Sensey? Sorry, never heard of him x) )

(funny facts : My chapters were shorter because some smart ass changed my font size from 12 to 14 and i didn't notice it until now. So you'll all be getting a chapters around 2,1K of words again instead of 1,8K)  
(even more funny fact: the only man who has got passwords and actual ability to get into notebook is me, so that smart ass was probably me)

Now what will our multi-racial group do now? Will they fight with naval RDA? Or will they simply let them to conquer Pandora and kill Eywa by mining all unobtanium from her? (That's a really hard question isn't it?)

STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT


	50. Chapter 49 No one's romantic dinner

You know guys, I've slept in on the story, and I'm beginning to write this chapter late, almost too late, I hope I can manage to write something decent.

If not, then I guess I'll write something indecent too! (but then again, i'll try to keep it rated T for Thanators)

* * *

Chapter Forty nine: No one's romantic dinner.

"Rick, are you just making this up?" Max asked after his initial freaking-out worn off. "No way, I can breathe Pandora's air without any problems. You see it allows me to do things outside that I could only dream about." Rick said and then turned to still crouching Tarya. She was looking at him with interest, now thanks to Observer's translation she knew at least what Rick said. "This allows me to spend more time with Tarya, and I don't have to worry about filter getting dirty, or about holding the breath if I eat something with her, or when …" "Enough please, Rick I'm sure that you are going to tell us how great it is, but we have now a slightly different problem" Max interrupted him, and he did so in the right moment "_If I would let him continue, then he'll surely get through eating with Tarya to kissing and then on and on…and on." _Rick noticed that Max began to space out, and he blushed slightly. _"_If we are going to plan something, I would recommend doing it tomorrow, I don't know about you, but being awake this long actually wears me out" Rick said pointing to the clocks on the wall. Tarya turned her head to see that little apparatus on the wall, it was small circular thing with two sticks pointing to some symbols, written in English. "Yeah, it's getting late" Max acknowledged, "More like, it's getting early" Rick corrected him and then added "It's almost six in the morning" he pointed out the obvious. Tarya only knew that it was night, Na'vi didn't used exact time, instead they've used simply morning, lunchtime, evening and night. They've didn't need more, why would they? "So let's get to the bed" Rick said and then turned around to face František and said "You too…guys?" but when he turned he saw that both František and Alexandra were gone "_**When did they've left?**_" Rick asked once again using Na'vi which was beginning to be more comfortable for him than English. "_**They've left a few moments ago**_" Tarya filled him in, now Rick knew that he was tired, he didn't even notice that they were gone. "_**One more reason to get a rest**_" he said "_**We should probably get something to eat**_" Tarya pointed out, and when she did Rick's stomach threatened Rick with angry growl. "_**You know, I've tried to make some Chinese food today, and I say it was delicious, it's in the canteen**_" Max said with pride, it wasn't an easy job to make something edible from military rations, and it was a miraculous job if it actually taste good. "_**What is chai-nees food?**_" Tarya asked with curious look, she wasn't sure what kind of food it was but she hoped that it would taste good. "_**It's a meat with rice and lot of vegetables in nice sauce**_" Max tried to describe the thing he cooked. But the terms like Rice were alien to Tarya "_**What is Rice?**_" she asked and Before Max could continue with his explaining, Rick grabbed her hand and said "_**Instead of getting a description, how about actually eating it?**_" "_Now that's a nice offer for a romantic dinner, a Chinese food of …let's say unknown origin, just me and Tarya_" Rick thought. "_**Very well, let's see this Chai-nees food**_" Tarya said, her curious look staying on her face "_**Cool I'll join you, I cannot get enough of it**_" Max said, crushing Rick's idea about having a nice romantic dinner, just the two of them. "_Step on my dreams, why wouldn't you_" he thought as he said "_**Alright, let's go**_" but then he suddenly remembered that Observer was still sitting there "You are dismissed for the rest of the night. Tommorow we'll go to the Home tree of Omaticaya and then we'll go with you back to Scylla" Rick said stopping in front of the doors "**Contact with RDA must be established first**" Observer pointed out "Look, I am PFC Rick No one, last RDA soldier left in hell's gate" Rick said with a slightly annoyed look on his face. "**Acknowledged, when is the scheduled departure?**" he asked "Around eleven o'clock" Rick said after a moment of thinking. "_I'll be sleeping with Tarya, how could I get from the bed with such a beautiful woman sooner than ten o'clock? _" he asked himself and then finally left the Med-bay

After they all arrived into the canteen, Max turned from computer geek to a waiter. "_**I'll bring it.**_" He said in na'vi, motioning toward the nearest table "_**Make yourself comfortable until then**_" he said and walked into the kitchen. Rick smiled at Tarya and walked over to the canteen table. Immediately he saw the upcoming problem, these tables were made for humans, and even some of the personal had problems with space for legs there. There was no way that Tarya would be able to sit there. "_**Max, can I have a **_special_** request?**_" Rick asked, using the human word for special, there was simply no word for special in na'vi "_Yet, I'll be the inventor of that word for na'vi_" Rick thought sarcastically. "_**What is it?**_" Max yelled at them from kitchen "_**Could you bring that to the Avatar quarters?**_" he asked, already thinking about the alternative, to make Tarya more comfortable. "_This will be interesting_" he thought as he heard from kitchen "_**Oh, Alright**_" Max said with a resignation in his voice, he'll be carrying two plates and two glasses through the base and then even outside, but he understood that it needs to be done in Tarya's sake. He however will have to eat somewhere else, he wasn't fan of eating while holding his breath. "_**Let's go outside**_" Rick said and motioned Tarya toward the doors "_**We'll eat outside**_" he then added, and together with Tarya he exited the canteen, they've walked through the base to the airlock and when it opened, Rick and Tarya entered it. Rick pushed the "Open" button on the other doors and the doors behind him close, he instinctively grabbed one of the exopacks on the side of the airlock and put it on. Only to remember that he don't need one. "_**Oh I've forgot**_" he said with his exopack on as he already walked outside of the airlock with Tarya "_**You look nicer with it**_" Tarya said with a playful smile on her face, "_She lies_" Rick immediately knew. There was no way that an exopack would make anyone nicer. Sure it can make you look dumb but nice? "_**Thank you, I guess I'll keep it on**_" he said with a smile on his face, and judging by her look he knew that this was not her intention.

* * *

Max in the kitchen

* * *

Max prepared the food, one to a normal dish and the second was on a big plate, Max was about to lift off with it and bring it to them, but he still kept thinking about Rick "_Is he really able to breathe Pandora's air? I need to find out_" he thought and opened his laptop which he was still carrying, he didn't want to leave it in Med-lab and then forget about it, he would've spent at least ten hours trying to find it if he would've done that. He connected through the wireless connection to the base security system and opened the camera system, after he found Tarya and Rick he used the nearby camera to zoom in on Rick's face. "A-HA! He is wearing an exopack! He lied!" Max yelled with victorious smile "_I bet he'll take off his exopack just when I'm in sight and will hold his breath just to make me believe that he actually can_" Max thought as he closed his laptop and put it back into his bag. "_Well I'll just hang around until his breath runs out and he'll be forced to put his exopack back on!_" Max's sinister plan was almost flawless, he will only need to get this Chinese food to them and wait around. Max picked up a bottle of water and put it also in his bag, two plastic cups as well and then put his bag back on his back and took the meals with a set of knives and forks and set off, he had a little problem with the dishes in Airlock, he had to somehow get his exopack on, after he got it on in very comical way, he pressed the button to open the doors. After he walked through the compound with two dishes he finally arrived at his destination. "_The moment of truth_" he thought as he entered the big wooden building made especially for avatars, he got inside to find out that Tarya was already sitting on the bench made for avatars, looking at Rick who was standing on the bench, because it was made for avatars, not humans. But the creators of this table were funny guys because they've put a ladder on both sides of it, making it possible for human to climb up with no big problems. On the other hand the table wasn't that high from the bench so Rick could eat like in a buffet. Rick was not wearing an exopack already, as Max closed in he noticed that it was on the table. "_You've already started? We'll just see if you can breathe Pandora air sooner_" Max thought as he got to the bench, he put Rick's plate on top of the bench and climbed on it, then put the plate in front of Rick and gave him the knife and fork, got a glass from his bag and poured some water in it. "Max, you sure you don't want to be a professional waiter?" Rick asked, "You know, that's a great idea for a spare time job. How about making a restaurant? We'll call it, Restaurant 'Thanator's rest' and Thanty will be our main propagator" Max said and they've both laughed. "_Yeah, talk some more, your air will soon run out_" Max thought as he slowly descended on the floor again and the plate on the side of Tarya's bench and then climbed onto it "_Why can't they just sit on one side?_" he thought ironically as he got up and placed the plate in front of Tarya, then placed the knife and fork next to the plate and poured the water into the glass. "_**Enjoy**_" he said as he slowly started walking away, and was even slower with the climb down procedure, he was sure that Rick was without Oxygen about a ten minutes now, that made his theory about Rick lying about being able to breathe it slightly suffocating herself, the theory died after Rick toasted with the water to "_**let's toast to you, my beauty**_" he said and waved with the glass toward her, she wasn't sure how to react to that toast, but she did raised her glass and chugged the contents of it down, Rick did the same but then turned to food, sniffed and said "_**it smells delicious**_" to Max and Tarya agreed. Max whose jaw dropped said "So you really can breathe Pandora's air!" With finger accusatively pointed at Rick

* * *

Duh, he said it. Max should knew that whatever Rick says, is true. (most of the times, like that time with Samson)

Guess this is the end of today's chapter. Will Max finally believe Rick that he is indeed able to breathe Pandora's air? Can Max make an edible Chinese food? Why don't they eat that food with chopsticks? Can Tarya use chopsticks? Probably not, but hey we'll find out in next chapter!

(p.s to skoedaddy: Thanks, but I'll stick with daily updates until it will become too serious. ((but as I know myself, even if I died, I would simply walk it off and wouldn't miss the chapter)) Simply said: There is no rest for Merlin…I mean Skreetz!)  
(Funny fact: Even though i've started writing this chapter late, i'm posting it a little early :-D)

STAY TUNED!


	51. Chapter 50 No one's night

Sorry guys no comic for you today, what? You say that I don't do any comics? Oh yeah, I write fan fiction. Sorry about the mess up, here is another chapter

* * *

Chapter Fifty: No one's Night

"I told you I can do that" Rick defended himself. He didn't even know why he sound so defensive. Maybe it was due to Max's accusative finger. "I thought that you were joking, but tell me why bother to carry around that exopack? I thought that you were really joking and just holding your breath to make me believe that." Max said, lowering his finger. Tarya didn't pay any attention to the arguing humans. She was concentrating on the strange, yet pleasant taste of this food. The rice itself was almost tasteless, but when it mixed with the sauce. "_This Chai-nees food is really good, even better than Rick's food_" she thought as she continued. She even got used to the fork and knife, it was a strange method to eat food, she preferred to eat with her hands, yet this allowed her hands to stay clean during her meal. "You thought that I tried to confuse you with the exopack? I've took it just because it's a habit, you know, take an exopack and don't get yourself killed by Pandora's poisonous air" Rick explained to Max who now believed that Rick could do that. "Ok, now I feel like an idiot" Max said with a defeated expression on his face. Rick wasn't sure how to respond to that so he remained silent. "Well, I'll be going." Max said after a few moments of silence "Have a pleasant morning" he said after he walked out of the Avatar's quarters, right into Hell's Gate main building. Rick turned back to his food and finally started with that, noticing that Tarya was finishing her dish. "_Man, we didn't talk that long_" Rick thought as he looked at Tarya's plate which was now almost empty. Rick took a first bite and noticed that Max indeed did a good job on that meal. It tasted just how it was supposed to taste, and that was something, considering what resources Max had. "_It is really a miracle to cook anything decent from Military rations_" he thought, after he took another bite. "**_This was delicious_**" Tarya said, licking the sauce from her lips. "**_You've got some rice on your face_**" Rick pointed out. "**_Where?_**" she asked as she tried to get the rice from her face. "**_Under your nose_**" Rick said with a smile as he took another bite. She simply stuck out her tongue and licked the rice off. Rick saw that and almost chocked to death. "_Oh man, that was sexy!_" he thought as he slowly stopped choking. "**_Rick?_**" she asked with a quizzical look on her face "*Cough* **_I'm fine_**" he said when he finally stopped chocking. "**_Max can cook pretty good_**"she said, looking at her empty plate and then drank from the glass. "**_He certainly knows how to make a breath-taking food_**" Rick said, making Tarya laugh.

After they've finished their meal, Rick looked at his watches. "_Six forty, time to go to bed._" He thought and then looked at Tarya who looked at the beds near their table. "**_They were made for Avatars, but now most of them are either gone with RDA or walking among Omaticaya clan_**" he said "_Well, only Jake and Norm are walking among Omaticaya, but there were about twenty of them._" He thought, now he was wondering if RDA had more avatars running on Pandora, they now know about remaining forces on Pandora, there is no way to know if they really have Avatars, they could have them for same reasons they had them here in Hell's Gate. "**_How about we spend night here?_**" she asked Rick, "**_It's a little cold out here_**" Rick said, without thinking about it. But his luck once more kicked in as she gave him a sly smile and said "**_Don't worry about the temperature, I'm sure we'll figure something out_**" Now that was an offer Rick couldn't refuse. "**_I…Sure why not_**" he said, as she stood up and walked to the nearest bed and sat on it. Rick hopped down from the bench and walked to Tarya, he noticed that there was a nametag on the bed "Sully. J." written on it "**_But let's pick up another bed_**" he said, pointing on the nametag. "**_Why? What does it say?_**" she asked him, looking at the small metal nametag. Rick wasn't surprised by that question. He knew that she probably couldn't read. "**_It says that this bed belongs to Jake_**" he told her and she simply nodded to that, she didn't want to sleep in Omaticaya's olo'eyktan's bed either."**_If you want I can teach you how to read English_**" Rick offered as he moved toward next bed, he checked the nametag, but it was blank. Probably bed intended for Avatars who were on their way when Na'vi evicted RDA from Hell's gate. "**_This one seems empty_**" Rick said, making Tarya to sit on it. First thing she noticed was that it was soft, and because it was created for Avatars, she could sleep on it without any problems. "Comfy**_?_**" Rick asked with a smile. "**_There is something missing_**" she said, examining the bed "**_What is missing?_**" Rick asked checking what was wrong with that bed, but there was nothing wrong with it, there was a pillow and blanket. Just about everything one requires from a bed. "**_You are_**" she said with a smile. Rick grinned at that comment and got on the bed. Unlike the benches for Avatars, beds were low, to allow overseeing from Human scientists and doctors without needing a stepladder. A few seconds after he got onto the bed he got caught by the insidious possessive tail. "**_Your tail got me again, I'm not complaining though, it's a nice tail_**" Rick complimented her tail with a smile, making Tarya smile too. "**_Thank yo…_**" she tried to accept the compliment but Rick interrupted it by kissing her. "**_You don't need to thank me for stating the obvious_**" he said, watching her slightly blushing face. It didn't take long before they were once again one blue and pinkish-white ball of love.

The morning came pretty fast, but the rising sun didn't disturbed their sleep, both of them, still holding each other were sleeping until ten forty when Max came through the doors to the Avatar quarter with Observer. "Sorry to wake you up…Oh my god, I should really learn to knock" Max covered immediately after he noticed that they were both naked, and still holding each other. Rick yawned, and then sat up, this action caused Tarya to wake up too. "Yes you should" he said sleepily, they've had only about three hours to sleep, they could've spent four hours sleeping though. "_But it was totally worth to sleep only three hours_" Rick thought, remembering the last night. Tarya sat up too and turned to Max and Observer who woke them up. Max's eyes were now wide open, Rick noticed that and crawled into Tarya's lap and raised his arms into the air. "Max, could you please stop staring at Tarya like that?" Rick asked, or rather warned Max to cut that out. Max shook his head and turned around. "Sorry" he exclaimed, his face so red that it was visible even when he was turned around. Rick lowered his hands. Tarya giggled at that, mostly because Observer didn't forgot the order that Rick gave him earlier today, and he promptly translated everything to Tarya. Na'vi weren't shy about seeing each other naked as much as humans were. She knew about Human shyness from Dreamwalkers, Omaticaya wasn't the first or the last tribe to get an Avatar visit from RDA, and she remembered that they've kept their clothes on, and even the conversation with them about why do they wear so many clothes. "Your new friend Observer made me to lead him here" Max said still turned around. "**It is almost time to leave**" Observer said, Rick noticed that he was wearing his suit, and his mask was closed. "_Oh great, I guess I've got a new secretary, an ugly one_." Rick thought as he started dressing up, Tarya did the same but she was dressed up faster than Rick was. "**_You can turn around now Max_**" she said, still amused by this situation. Max almost turned around when he heard "**_If you want to see me with pants down, sure go ahead_**" from Rick. That made Max stop, and he didn't continue turning, Tarya wasn't aware that Rick didn't finish his dressing up yet. It took another three minutes for Rick to get fully dressed, but the rest of the group patiently waited. "**_Okay, let's go_**" Rick said as he got ready to leave the avatar quarters, but before he got through the doors the alarm started blaring, waking Rick up completely. "_This day keeps getting better and better_" he though.

"**Intruder alert. Intruder has got over the main gate**" the synthetic voice said through intercom. "That's strange. The security system stopped working shortly after RDA left." Max pointed out.

* * *

Main gate

* * *

_"If he makes a camera to open this gate when I'm inside, why doesn't he make a camera that open this gate when I'm outside?" _ Thanty asked himself as he climbed over the main gate, but as he did so, the red lights and a blaring sound caught him off guard. He almost fell down back onto the wrong side of this gate "_Whoa, that didn't happen when I tried to climb over it last time_" he though. But the red lights and Blaring sounds weren't his only problem. He noticed that the yellow lights on the small towers which were situated across the wall turned Red, after that he noticed that these were no small towers, but automated turrets overgrown with Pandora's flora, some of them were overgrown so much that they couldn't turn to him, but two of them could. He quickly jumped down from the gate into the courtyard, noticing that one of the turrets couldn't turn to him when he was inside, due to the roots growing over it, but the second could. The chain-gun turret targeted him and started rotating it's barrel.

"_Oh hell_" Thanty thought, he quickly started running toward the hangar. The chain-gun turret started firing after a few seconds, but it couldn't keep up with Thanty, missing him with every shot, after Thanty reached the hangar doors he noticed with terror that they were closed. "_Rick told me that they never close them!_" his mind yelled as he dodged the bullets from turret once again. The chain-gun turret suddenly stopped shooting. Thanty looked at it, and noticed that the barrel was still spinning at top speed. "_Out of bullets maybe?_" he thought with smile, but then he noticed the second threat, he saw with corner of his eye that there was another spinning thing on the wall to his left, he quickly turned to see an automated tower spinning it's broken barrel at him and sparkling while doing so. "_PHEW! I thought I was a goner!_" he thought with a relief, this turret must've been damaged when the na'vi defeated RDA and then evicted them, but man this thing scared him. He then noticed Tarya, Rick, Max and Observer in the distance. "[Rick, if you think this is funny, it isn't!]" He yelled at Rick, who said something to Observer and Max and they've quickly ran off. Thanty knew that this was not Rick's doing after the turret turned to Tarya and the red light changed to Yellow "**_To unidentified Na'vi intruder, Stay where you are until the security arrives_**" the synthesized voice said in na'vi and then continued in English "**PFC Rick No one, secure the na'vi intruder.**" The voice said to Rick who was getting more and more nervous. "_I hope they make it in time, before something happens to someone_" he thought, with a drop of sweat on his cheek.

* * *

Yah, I end it here. It is another cliffhanger!

What is happening? Has RDA returned to Hell's Gate? Does Jake know about this? Or is it something else?

(Don't look at me. I don't know what is happening either!)

(Funny fact: Both I and my proofreader were drunk during writing and proofreading it ((Yeah nothing is better on for a sore throat than a bottle of alcohol)), so don't expect miracles, but if you find some errors, tell me through reviews. I really hope that there aren't many of them)

STAY TUNED!


	52. Chapter 51 no one is in the forest

An update! Hah! I bet you guys didn't expect THAT one coming!

… Oh yeah, I just remembered that I update on regular basis…

Whatever…

* * *

Chapter Fifty One: no one is in the forest

"I feel like we're being watched" Bruce said once again looking over his shoulder. "Goddammit! Hicks, stop being paranoid tw#t and pull yourself together" Nicole yelled at him, she was fed up with this moron, sure he was a combat engineer, but he acted like a child since they've got into the jungle.

"Zip it, both of you" Marv ordered, as he checked his map, which was completely useless, unless there was a big 'J' shaped landmark in this jungle. "_This is why I hate being in the jungle_" Marv thought after he scanned his surrounding once again. He started slowly regretting that he accepted this mission, but what is done is done. Now he, Marv Nash, was stuck here with an useless map, in the middle of the jungle and not to count Nicole Saito and Bruce Hicks who were both starting to act like a children. "_And I have them under my command. Why does fate have to be such a b*#&h?_" he thought as he continued forward.

His team was made of him, the leader and main tactician. Nicole Saito, one of the SecOps elite soldiers. And then there was Bruce Hicks, a combat engineer who was a little paranoid after his last meeting with Na'vi.

"Did you see that?!" Hicks yelped while pointing to the treetops with his combat shotgun. His yelping sound made Nicole and Marv jump and they've quickly pointed their weapons the same way Hick did. There was a brief moment of silence, and nobody moved a muscle. The atmosphere was tense until one of the prolemurs jumped from that tree to another.

"Idiot" Saito said slapping Bruce's head. "Ouch! It could've been a na'vi hunter." He tried to explain but even Nash was starting to get annoyed by Bruce's constant b#&*hing. This has to be the fourth false alarm caused by Bruce. "Bruce, if you do this one more time I swear that I'll shove your gun so deep in your a#& that you'll keep sh&*#!ng slugs from that shotgun until the end of your days!" Nash said with all seriousness "Yes sir" was the response and they've continued their way through the jungle.

After another hour or two of mostly silent walking they've managed to find a landmark.

"Well if it ain't a giant 'go this way' landmark" Nicole remarked at the sight of the fallen Home Tree. "There should be a river near it if we follow it, we'll find the Hell's gate in no time" Marv said with a smile forming on his face. Bruce's happiness was only temporary one, because he quickly turned his attention back to the treetops, once again watching all his surroundings. "Let's go" Nash said as they've once again began walking.

"Why didn't they give us a chopper to get there faster?" Bruce asked trying to break the silence. He was very talkative guy, and that was not a good trait when you are a soldier in the field. "Because they wanted us to search for their robot" Nicole pointed out "Android" Nash corrected her "and that's secondary, we must re-establish contact with hell's gate, remember?" Nicole shrugged "I don't care what it is, it's a machine and it got lost" she said with a smug smile "And your job is to find it, and if we manage to find it. And I really stretch the word IF, then we need to make sure that Bruce is able to fix it." Nash re-briefed his team once again. "I know, but this job is getting boring" Nicole complained, making Nash sigh.

* * *

Hell's gate

* * *

The blaring sound and red lights were suddenly cut off. The turrets, malfunctioning or not, slowly ceased their activity, even the sparkling turret stopped sparkling. "[What the hell was all that about?]" Thanty asked as he slowly walked toward Rick who was still ready to take a bullet for Tarya. "_**It was our guest. He spent his night fixing the base.**_" Rick said to Thanty, his heart still racing. "[Oh, it makes sense, wait. Let me rephrase that. It would make sense if you told me that in language I can understand]" Thanty said in slightly annoyed tone. "Oh sorry" Rick apologized and then gave him even more brief version "Observer fixed the base overnight. I've sent him and Max to shut the security down." Evidently that made Thanty angry "[So he is the one who almost killed me?]" he asked looking around trying to find him "He didn't want to kill you, he tried to help." Rick tried to defend observer, he and observer had a few moments to talk about why the security system suddenly decided to come back. The security system once again died completely, thus ending the lockdown for hangar which doors decided to get open once again. "_**What an interesting way to start one's day**_" Rick said to Tarya only nodded to that, she didn't like the experience of machines coming alive just to attack her. "Hey guys, we've disabled the security system, meet you in the hangar" Max said through the base integrated loudspeaker system. "Let's go" Rick said with sleepy voice and started walking toward hangar. Tarya was right next to him, and he could feel her tail still nervously twitching behind his back as she swung it from side to side. "[You look tired, don't tell me that a little action like this can actually tire you]" Thanty started a conversation, noticing Rick's tired expression. "I'm not that old, but unlike you we've had to interrogate Observer, alter his programming and then get a dinner, we've slept about three hours" Rick said in a grumpy voice "_But it was totally worth it_" he thought, and smiled unconsciously. "[I saw that smile]" Thanty said with a smile of his own forming on his face. "The smile is the reason why I'm so tired" Rick explained, as they've slowly continued their way toward the hangar.

* * *

Fallen Home Tree

* * *

Nash and the rest of the group finally got to the Fallen Home Tree's roots. They've stopped to look at the dead, scorched giant. "It seems somebody tried to make the world biggest campfire" Nicole said, looking at the scorched roots, the ground beneath them was almost the same, but unlike the scorched tree, the earth already started regenerating, but it wouldn't be a green for at least another few months. Still it was impressive to see that Pandora could regenerate that fast. "Did they've succeeded?" Bruce asked, finally stopping being so nervous. He knew that Na'vi wouldn't be around scorched earth. "_They are too tree hugging to be here_" he thought "I don't think so." Nicole answered, glad that Bruce finally stopped being a tw#t, at least for now. Nash meanwhile located something very strange "_What the hell is this?_" he asked himself as he touched the dry yellow splattery thing. "What is that?" Bruce asked noticing the splatter too, mainly because his chief was kneeling in front of it and examining it "I'm not sure, It looks like a big splattered egg" he answered. Nicole walked to it and then poked it with her assault rifle. It crumbled, like a dried watercolor. "It looks like a paint, crumble like a paint, and it even smells like a paint" she said after she sniffed it. "It is a paintball round, fired from GAU-90 with paintball ammo, and by the shape, it was fired directly at the ground, probably three or four weeks old" She analyzed the paint, and after that she looked at her comrades, both looking at her with a surprised expression on their faces "What?" she asked with a frown on her face. "Nothing" was Bruce's swift response as he stopped staring at her. "_Impressive_" Nash thought after watching this incredible display of skill."Ok guys, let's get going" Nash said, standing up and began walking toward the sound the river made.

It took a few minutes until they were walking along the river. Bruce was once again nervous, because trees were thick around the river, and if there was a slightest possibility of them being occupied by na'vi, then he got nervous. "Hey! I think something moved there!" he said, once again pointing his gun toward the treetops. This time Nicole didn't bothered by looking at the place where was today's seventh invisible na'vi guy, who could be seen only by Bruce. She walked over to him and kicked him into his leg. He yelled in pain and bended forward, she was about to yell at him that he is an idiot and that she had it with him, but then the whooshing sound interrupted her. Just a few seconds later, the spear-like arrow bounced of the rock in the river and fell into the river. "We're under attack!" she yelled, and both she and Bruce began firing into the forest from which the arrow came. But the na'vi who shot at them were hiding in the trees, and judging by the sound of the cracking wood and not a single painful yell. They didn't hit anything, as they've sprinted behind nearby Rock. Nash, who was a little ahead heard the warning too late, as the arrow flew through his lower side. "ARGH! I'm hit!" he yelled as he collapsed on the ground, bleeding vigorously from his side. He began squirming on the ground the pain in his side was slowly overwhelming him.

* * *

Dramatic chapter is dramatic!

Nothing to add to this chapter, although I have a few words to my readers

(To blargmeansno: He chased na'vi away, and then carried him to safety while Rick's gift from Eywa saved him, give or take…

To loveAvatar: I didn't say it would be one-shot chapter, there will be more of these juicy chapters

To Xerxes2003 second review: that worthwhile part is very enlightening :-D )

Okay that's all i wanted to say to you guys before i end this chapter (I'm glad that someone keeps reviewing me, it is so nice to see a constructive review, you guys/gals are the reason i keep writing these, and if you stay with me until the end i'll promise that it will be worthwhile (or it can keep you occupied when you are waiting for something (more or less) important and have the sudden urge to read a fanfic about Avatar :-) )

STAY TUNED!


	53. Chapter 52 No one and the troubles

If you want to see a chapter, it's further down.

Yep, down there

No, even further!

Yeah, she is right under this line.

* * *

Just kidding, she is under the next one :-)

* * *

Chapter Fifty two: No one and the troubles

The meeting in the hangar wasn't as pleasant as it usually was. First thing was that Thanty almost jumped on Observer the second he saw him, after a friendly convincing from Rick's side. "If you kill him, we'll never know where the rest of the RDA is." Rick pointed out that for Thanty who was still hesitant. "[But we must somehow show him that he shouldn't do that again!]" Thanty insisted, Rick just said "Okay, if it makes you feel better" and walked toward Observer, "Bad Observer, never try to kill us again!" Rick rebuked Observer just like he would rebuke a dog. "**Order received, and understood**" Observer said, it didn't do much to calm the angry thanator though. "There you go, he wouldn't do it again" Rick said with a faint smile. "[If he does though, then even you will not be able to save him] "Thanty warned Rick. "As I wanted to tell you before your friend almost ripped your other friend to shreds." Max interrupted them. "_Finally, I've caught their attention_" his mind cheered a little "The security system is back offline, and I should add that Observer almost did it by himself." The last part was pointed at Thanty who just grunted to that. Tarya on the other hand was still nervous, she now witnessed that something can be done to awaken those machines, who immediately turned hostile. Standing in a hangar full of war machines ranging from AMP's over Scorpions and grinders to one big immobile Dragon wasn't comforting. "_**Rick? Shouldn't we go tell the others that RDA is still here?**_ "She asked Rick with some worries, but mostly she just wanted to be away from those 'may come alive' machines. Her plan was flawless, they've indeed needed to get going, "_**You're right my dear**_" Rick said, Max got a faint smile after Rick said the 'my dear' part. "_There are many things one can love on Pandora, I guess Rick found what, or better, who he loves most on her_" he thought, and then his thoughts drifted to those about him and his life. "_Will I ever find someone I love here?_" were the thoughts running through his mind now. Rick noticed that Max spaced out, staring at space between Rick and Thanty with an awkward smile. "Earth to…wait that didn't sound right. Pandora to Max, are you with us buddy?" Rick asked waving with his hand in front of Max's eyes. Max reluctantly stopped dreaming about the ultimate partner and got back to reality. "What? What?" he quickly asked looking at the group who stared at him "We've said that we're going" Rick said. "Oh yes, GL and HF" he said while waving his hand dismissively. "_A what?_" the same question popped in Thanty's, Rick's and even Observer's mind.

"**Words 'GL and HF' not defined. Do you wish to define them now?**" Observer was the first to break the silence. "Sorry Max, even Observer doesn't speak by Max-ish language" Rick added, making Max sigh slightly. "It's a gamer's term, it means Good luck, have fun" he explained. "Those are pretty short words, are you sure you need to use abbreviations to them?" Rick asked while Observer stored the definition. "It just slipped, I swear." Max defended himself, trying to prove that he isn't a computer geek or something else. Rick got surprised by that kind of reaction and just shrugged it off while turning to the AMP section of the hangar. "Everybody suit up, we'll be leaving in ten minutes" Rick said with authoritative voice and Observer translated that to the non-English speaking members, AKA Tarya. They've split up and everyone went for something they needed. Thanty just went outside to wait for everyone else, while Observer went to the weapon racks which were near the airlocks and picked up one standard-issue pistol. The reason why he didn't picked up at least a standard issue was that his programming was lacking the instructions to operate any guns. The pistol was an exception though. Everything born or shipped to Pandora must know how to defend itself, at least a little. He got basic instructions on operating pistols from the 'Survival' program designed for Pandora traversing androids. Tarya meanwhile ran to the Avatar Quarters for her bow, as she arrived to the place she found out that she had only one arrow left. This was rather unlucky, because she didn't got time to make spare, they were leaving in a few moments. Nevertheless she took her bow and the last arrow with her as she walked back to the hangar.

"Oh my… god" Rick said after seeing the familiar thing in the Vehicle park, among the other AMP's were two who stuck out, the first one was an MK-5 with a new glass and one arm made from MK-7 parts, the second one wasn't finished yet. "_I never knew that Max could do these things, I must thank him when I see him next time_" Rick thought, but that wasn't all yet. The second miraculous thing was that there was an eviscerated AMP with a really familiar paint, the same paint which got washed off from Thanty about a day ago when they were near the river. "_Where I left you, by the way_" Rick thought after looking at that AMP, Rick couldn't help himself and stared at the AMP with his jaw dropped. "He just walked in at eight o'clock today." Max said, managing to scare the living hell from Rick as he sneaked upon him "Holy cow!" Rick yelled as he got scared. "No, that's an AMP, but nice guess" Max joked. "After I fix this one, I'll try to get that one working again" Max said touching MK-5's leg. "I never knew that you are capable of repairing these things" Rick pointed out "I'm good at many things, I can play a guitar too!" Max boasted "How about you take your guitar, and we'll take you with us to see Omaticaya's new Home Tree?" Rick asked, but Max shook his head. "Unlike you, I cannot breathe Pandora's air, not to mention eat the food." He pointed out, it was true Rick managed to drink a juice from some fruits and then stay alive, but it might be caused by his stomach being filled by very strong alcohol that time. "Ok, maybe later" Rick said and looked at the rest of the AMP. "_They are so dull_" he thought, he didn't want to drive thing that could be mistaken as Enemy vehicle by Na'vi and then being shot for it. "_But I don't have time to repaint them!_" he thought, but then an idea crossed his mind as he took the license plate from his old AMP, and the sticker too and placed it on the next AMP. "Now, that should do the trick" he thought as looked at his third AMP. "_Two AMP suits almost destroyed, hope they didn't take that off my paycheck._" He thought as he got inside the AMP and started calibration. Tarya meanwhile got to the hangar and noticed that Observer was standing next to a weapon rack "_Maybe…_" she thought as she walked to the weapon rack. There were a lot of guns she knew, but she knew them mostly from her enemies, after a few seconds of searching she found what she was looking for.

* * *

The River

* * *

Nicole and Bruce who were hiding behind the big rock occasionally shot at the invisible enemies in the forest, while Nash was trashing in his personal pool of blood. "We need to get him to safety!" Bruce said to Nicole who just blind-fired into the forest. "No sh*ttin Sherlock" she said as another arrow bounced off their cover. She heard a few voices from the forest, but they were talking in their own alien language. "Take this and cover me" she said handling over her assault rifle, "I'm going to bring him here" she then added. "_Let's see, he is about ten meters from here, if I'm lucky I'll bring him back here without actually dying out there_" she thought. "This is suicide!" Bruce yelled at her "No it isn't now cover me!" she said to him and then prepared to run to the injured Nash. "NOW" she yelled, Bruce got from his cover and sprayed the forest, while she darted from the cover to get Nash back, everything was going smoothly, she got to the now unconscious or god forbid, dead Nash, grabbed his collar and started pulling him back to safety. Everything went well until the part that the arrow hit her stomach with force big enough to send her tumbling into the river. She briefly appeared above the water but then she disappeared again. Bruce saw it with corner of his eye. he turned to her and yelled "Nicole! NO!" but before he finished that, her assault rifle went *Click* on him. He looked at his weapon, not believing that it went *click* on him right now! He noticed that a Na'vi jumped from the forest with a staff in his hand, and he rushed toward him. Bruce didn't hesitated and dropped the assault rifle, quickly grabbing his combat shotgun and pumping it. He got it quickly to his sight and targeted the running na'vi. "_Just a few more steps you bastard!_" he thought as the na'vi closed in. After a second or two he pushed the trigger and prepared for the recoil. *Click* "Fu*k!" he yelled, as he ducked.

The staff swished over his head, he jumped from his cover and leapt to the side. He noticed the second na'vi almost too late, as his blades tried to cut him. Bruce once again ducked, he wasn't fast enough though. The blades got stuck halfway in his Backpack. "_Whoa what a luck_" he thought as he once again jumped to the side, this time managing to get next to the passed out Nash. Bruce this time got enough time to reach for his sidearm, but not enough time to dodge the staff wielding Na'vi. The staff connected with his left shoulder, making an awful cracking noise. It sent Bruce tumbling toward the forest, at the same time the excruciating pain jolted through him, his shoulder must have been broken by that hit, but there was no time to feel the pain. He lifted his weapon which he still held with his right arm and aimed at the staff wielding na'vi. He tried to push the trigger, but under the stress he forgot to take the safety off. "Fu*k" he yelled again as he got the safety off and cocked the weapon. But as he lifted his hand again, the unarmed na'vi which blades were still stuck in Bruce's backpack kicked his hand, disarming Bruce. Bruce didn't waste another second and got on his feet, grabbing a knife from his belt. The unarmed na'vi smiled on his friend, who immediately recognized the smile, he was going to play with him a little. The na'vi then turned to Bruce, making a taunting gesture. "_You'll burn for what you've done to my friends!_" Bruce thought, watching both na'vi. The staff wielding one leaned against a tree, his staff still in his hands, while the unarmed got a knife from his vest. Bruce knew that he wasn't going to get from this fight alive. "_Might as well take this fu**er with me_" he thought. He threw his knife at the idle staff wielding one as he got the one of the blade from his backpack. The staff wielding na'vi didn't see that coming, the knife got stuck in his side. The knife wielding one looked at his injured friend and hissed at the human who hit his friend with that knife. The human was doing something on his vest, but it didn't matter as he will die in a few moments. Bruce noticed that both na'vi started running toward him. He got everything ready, the blade in his hand and everything. He blocked the first attack with the blade, but the second from the staff knocked him off his feet.

"_Just a little bit longer_" he thought while coughing up blood. Something was broken in him, and not just his shoulder. Maybe a few ribs. "_Now!_" he thought as he ran toward the na'vi. "_Don't worry guys, I'm coming to you_" he thought. The grenade's twenty second fuse was almost running out "Die you Fu**ers!" he yelled as he counted down every second. They were slightly surprised that he was running to them without weapon in his hand. But this was a human they were dealing with. Any other animal would've run away. "_Three_" he thought as he was about six meters from them "_Two_" and another two meters covered. The staff wielding one prepared to swing his weapon. "_One_" and Bruce's life flashed in front of his eyes. "_I have no regrets…oh there I misplaced that book_" he thought as he heard the clicking noise. He felt his heart take another beat, and shut his eyes closed and prepared for the end… He opened his eyes, and noticed that the heaven wasn't as he imagined it. Sure it looked heavenly, there was a grass and trees, just like on Pandora. The Na'vi were there too, looking at him with a confused looks, he was still in his vest and he got no wings, and then he noticed that the grenade which was supposed to kill everything around him was still there "oh Fu*k!" he yelled, feeling the pain. The two na'vi looked at him, not sure what he was thinking, he ran toward them with a death in his eyes. Then stopped in front of them and now he was raging that they are still alive? "_Those humans are truly insane!_" the unarmed one thought. Bruce detached the grenade from his vest and Threw behind him with all his might. "Fu**ing corporation duds!" he yelled, but after a few seconds later there was an explosion, which knocked him off his feet, clearing his head too. "_Maybe I just lost track of the time_" he thought, and then something hit his head and everything went blank.

* * *

Whoa what a ride!

What happens next? Will Tarya get through her technophobia? Will Thanty finally chill out?

Will Nash get through it? Is Nicole really dead? What about Bruce? Do we know the Staff wielding and knife wielding na'vi? Who knows? Will i finally get rid of my sickness?! We'll know the answers in the next chapter (i hope)!  
One thing is sure: Bruce is unlucky and it sucks to be him ^_^

(Just to avoid further confusion, the fuses on the RDA grenades are changeable from: three, five, ten and twenty seconds…I've just made that up, (I don't think they got grenades on Pandora anyway))

(Read& Review and stuff...)

STAY TUNED!


	54. Chapter 53 no one understands

What do we have here… another update? Well, we'll send you right into the battlefield then!

* * *

Chapter Fifty three: no one understands.

Ten minutes have passed and the group was almost ready to leave, except for Rick who was late again, but Thanty knew that Rick was usually ten minutes late for everything, so they've waited another five minutes. Rick was meanwhile finishing the calibration of his new AMP, after that, he started it up and made his first step in it. The AMP acted a little funny, but after a few more seconds it was alright. Rick walked out with his AMP to their rendezvous point, which was right in front of the gate. His companions weren't exactly happy about his delay, but they didn't say anything about it. "Ok, sorry about the delay. I've had some problems with calibration" he explained, and after Observer translated that to Tarya, she had to ask "_**What is Call-eh-breition?**_" Rick wasn't sure how to put it, calibration was a technological term, and Tarya wasn't into technology at all. "_**It is, how to put it…**_" he began. It was a difficult word to explain, at least for him. Tarya gave him a slightly confused look as he tried to find right words for his explanation. "_**When you calibrate something, it means that alter its function to your needs.**_" He said, but judging by her look. She didn't get it. "**May I help you with that problem?**" Observer suddenly joined in. "Sure, go ahead" Rick was glad that Observer tried to help him. "_**The calibrating is in this case adjusting the controls of the AMP to Rick's needs**_" Observer spouted out, this time Tarya slowly got a grip on what they've meant. "_**So your AMP after this Callih-breition is like a bonded ikran? He will fly only with the one who is bonded to him**_" she asked, Rick slightly nodded. "_**It's something like that, but the calibration can be made many times, so the AMP can be used by different pilots, but if I do this calibration, and somebody else does it after me. I'll need to re-calibrate it to pilot it again**_" he explained, this time Tarya understood that, it was a pretty strange but she understood. "[Can we get a move on?]" Thanty asked impatiently. "Sure, why not" Rick responded and Thanty lied down "[Ok everybody up]" he said, and Rick thought about it. "How about you'll take it easy today?" Rick asked, catching Thanty by surprise. "[What? The journey will take more time if they go on foot]" he tried to reason with Rick "I'm sure that Observer can keep up." Rick said, and then turned his AMP to Tarya "And if you don't mind, I'll give Tarya a lift this time" he said with smile. Tarya looked at observer, waiting for translation and when she finally got it, her attention turned back to Rick. "_I'm not sure about this_" she thought, it was a machine, and she didn't have good experiences with them. "_**Come on, it will be fun**_" he encouraged her and offered her a hand. She took it and he lifted her to the roof. "_**Is it comfortable up there?**_" Rick asked, her reaction was a simple nod. She was sitting there looking around the roof, examining the shoulder machinery and the glassy cockpit below her which contained her beloved one.

"[You dirty dog]" Thanty said with a grin, Rick simply asked "What do you mean?" "[Don't play stupid, you know what I mean]" Thanty implied something, Rick was not sure what he meant, but then a tail appeared on Rick's front windshield, he looked up to see that Tarya was kneeling at the roof, now facing backward, offering him quite a view from this angle. "[Yes, that's what I mean]" Thanty said, looking at the now blushing Rick. "I've never…" he considered continuing with that, but after Observer translated that part, he decided to switch to the thanatorish "[It's just a side effect, I just want her near me]" Rick said, trying to hide his evident blush. "[It seems to me that you want her on top of you, instead near you]" This time Thanty laughed. "[Shut up!]" Rick yelled at him, still blushing, and started walking toward the main gate. Thanty followed him immediately but Observer seemed to be lagging behind, Thanty stopped annoying Rick halfway to the gate, but when they've actually got in front of it, Rick got nervous. "Are you sure you've shut down the security system?" he asked Observer, who remained silent. "I'm talking to you Observer" Rick added, but to no avail, Observer remained silent. "Observer, are you wi…" he didn't finish that sentence because Observer interrupted him with an "**Error, Order cannot be completed. Translation software has encountered a critical error: User language not found**" After that, he finally looked at Rick and added "**Do you wish to ignore the error?**"

Rick was once again caught off guard. It took him a few moments to realize that Observer tried to translate his thanatorish to Na'vi. "Yes, I wish to ignore the error, ignore the speech like that in future." He said, trying to prevent further errors. "**Acknowledged**" Observer said and then answered the question "**The security system is completely disabled. Notification: The automated base defenses are offline, intruders will not be stopped. Addendum: Maintenance for the automated defense system is also offline**" That left Rick to wonder what kind of maintenance they could get from Max. "_The RDA is still here, who knows what they are up to._" Rick thought, and then turned his Radio on "Max, do you hear me?" he tried, a few seconds later Max answered with "Yes I can hear you, what do you need?"

"Can you reconfigure Base defenses? Tell them to not to shoot on us, and the na'vi, but to keep an eye on every RDA employee, except for me of course. Can you do that?" Rick asked, a plan of defense called: "_if RDA tries the same thing they've tried last time_" was born in his head. Max immediately knew why Rick wanted that. "Sure, I can try to do that, let's see what I can…" Max said to the radio, then after a brief moment of silence he came back with "Got good news and bad news. The good news is that I can do that, the bad news is that I can't get to the maintenance systems, these guns had their own self sufficient maintenance systems, and they won't let me in" he said with a hint of anger in his voice. "So?" Rick asked, not sure what to think about it "I'll figure it out, but it'll take time, so if you decide to show up this night with a RDA behind you. You'll be on your own" max said with his serious tone "Ok" Rick simply said and opened the main gate, finally walking out of the base.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Bruce's consciousness was slowly returning to him, and it wasn't a pleasant feeling. First the pain came back, and then everything else. "_Huh? Oh no, I've got drunk again and got tasered!_" were his first thoughts, that would explain the pain, and the feeling of dizziness. There was also another feeling, the lightweight feeling, somebody carried him. "_Make sure he is carrying you into another pub_" he ordered himself, and opened his eyes. The light forced him to close them again, and he heard somebody say something in language he couldn't understand. "_Did I gett drunk again with those Korean guys again?_" he thought, remembering a few Koreans which he worked with, They were alright but sometimes they've started talking among themselves using their own language. "_Wait, there are no pubs on Scylla_" he remembered, everything was slowly coming to him, but the pain slowed the process. "_Man, did I fell some stairs or what?!_" he thought, his left arm hurt more with each passing second, and his side too. Groan escaped his mouth as the pain intensified. He once again opened his eyes, this time trying to cover his eyes with his good hand, only finding that it was tied to his broken one. "_What? They don't tie us when they throw us into brig!_" he remembered the time he got thrown into the brig, he didn't remember why he got there though. His eyes finally focused and the blinding light slowly dimmed. The first thing he saw was a blue man, carrying some pants on his shoulder. "_Pants? Why would anyone carry some pants on his shoulder?_" he thought, he blinked a few times, noticing that those pants were actually on somebody. "_Who the hell is that?_" he thought, he didn't see the pants owner's face, but he was pretty sure that he couldn't recognize him anyway. "_Well, I guess I'll find out later_" he thought, now concentrating on the Blue man, who was very tall "_Whoa, he is a big one, note to self, don't mess with him_" he made a mental note, and then turned his head to see who was carrying him. The only thing he found out was that this guy had a ponytail, and a rather long one, but that was all that he could see while being carried like the guy behind him. Bruce felt a blood on his face, why was he injured? The recent events were covered in darkness. His thoughts about his injuries were interrupted by the blue guy behind him talking to the one who carried him. "_What are they talking about? And why can't I understand them?_" he thought, but before he could think about it more. He got dropped, and it wasn't a pleasant descent, he felt from at least two meters onto the rocky ground, and he went face first. The hit knocked him out again.

* * *

Later

* * *

Bruce awoke on the ground, the incredible headache was killing him, he was sure that if it hurt just a little bit more, he would surely die from it. He wasn't far from the truth, once again he slowly opened his eyes to find himself tied, and on the wet ground. He noticed that he wasn't lying there alone. There was another guy next to him. He wore the same dress as Bruce did. "_Who is he?_" Bruce thought, noticing that the guy next to him got a horrible looking gash on his side, it was filled with some green stuff and it didn't bleed, but it still looked horrible. "_What happened to him?_" he wondered, and tried to sit up, noticing that he wasn't in a good shape either. He let out a groan, drawing the attention of the nearby blue guys, everything except them looked unfamiliar to Bruce. "_If I know them, why don't I remember their names? ... Wait a second, what is mine?!_" he was shocked, that he somehow forgot his own name. How could this be? One of the blue guys walked to him, he got a knife wound on him, and he looked at Bruce with a mix of curiosity, suspicion, pity and probably with some hate in it too. Bruce looked up to him and they've watched each other for a few moments, before Bruce decided to break the silence.  
"Hi there"

* * *

Oh hai!

Looks like Brucie has lost his memory, twice in this chapter. (It would be cliché if it was just a simple amnesia, so I thought why don't add a little of that 'double amnesia' just for fun?)

But this adds more questions to the story. Will he ever remember who he was? What will those na'vi do to him? Why is Rick preparing for a fight with RDA? Why do I have this terrible headache? Will I ever get healthy again? We'll see in next chapter

(p.s to loveAvatar: Jake and Ney'tiri aren't main characters of this story, but if you don't mind a little spoiler, you'll see…or rather read them soon enough, and about the Max thoughts: what do you know maybe it was important? Maybe he will find a true love, and this is the beginning of his love story? *Wink wink*) (or maybe it is just a red herring)

But you will eventually find out but in order to do that:

STAY TUNED!


	55. Chapter 54 No one and the Jazz

Let's see if I can write a good chapter while enjoying the headache to the fullest.

* * *

Chapter Fifty Four: No one and the Jazz

The blue guy reaction to Bruce's greetings was unexpected, instead of saying 'hello' to him, he simply blinked, and continued staring at him. Bruce wasn't sure what to do next, so he simply asked "Where am I?" But the big blue guy just tilted his head to one side and watched Rick with wary eye. "Say, do you even understand me?" Bruce tried, but once again to no avail. The second blue guy decided to come over to his colleague and they've whispered something incomprehensible, it sounded like some birds in the forest combined with two apes trying to tell you a joke. Bruce sighed to that, but as he did so his chest suddenly got filled with pain, he moaned and tried to place his good hand on his chest, forgetting that it was tied to his other arm, which was broken by the way. Two blue guys talked among themselves a little more, still watching the human who was once again lying. After his agony subsided a little, he managed to sit once again, after he did so he noticed that one of them picked up the other human, putting him on his shoulder. The second one watched Bruce for a few moments and then a smile appeared on his face. The other blue guy told something to him and he replied back. "_What the hell are they talking about?_" Bruce asked himself. His blue guy motioned him to get up, but it was rather difficult, when your hands are tied, not to mention the legs "I've got tied legs if you haven't noticed" Bruce said to him, but then he remembered that his blue guy probably doesn't speak his language. So he simply nodded toward his legs, which were tied at the ankles. The blue guy smiled even more, showing a mouthful of teeth, a lot of sharp and white teeth, it gave Bruce chills in his spine as he looked at them. The blue guy pulled a knife from his harness and watched Bruce's reaction. "_Yeah, you've got knife and I'm tied, I think I know what relationship we share, don't worry._" Bruce thought, annoyed expression in his face. His blue guy turned his knife in his hand, now holding the blade, offering the knife to Bruce. Bruce heard some complains from the other blue guy, but this one's offer still stood. He slowly reached for the offered knife, trying not to move his left arm too much, when he grabbed the knife, he looked at the blue guy who let it go, while still watching what would Bruce do with it. "_What do you think I'm going to do with it?_" Bruce sarcastically asked himself as he turned the knife in his hand, cutting the ties on his hands, and then proceeding to do the same with his legs, finally freeing himself. The blue guy watched him with interest, while his colleague watched him with distrust, even though he was carrying the other human, his free hand was on his knife, ready to interfere if Bruce tried anything. When Bruce was finally free, he decided to hand over the knife back to it's previous owner. "_Hell I don't know who you guys are, or what are you planning with me and the other guy, but you're my only hope to get my memories back, my name included_."

His decision to give the knife to it's previous owner made his blue guy smile even wider, while the other one stared, saying something to the first one. Bruce stood up without much problems, his chest still hurt and his arm did too, but there was little to be done with it. "Thanks" Bruce said to the blue guy who once again tilted his head, probably not knowing what Bruce just said to him. Bruce tried to stretch, only to be remembered that his shoulder hurt like hell, he got under his sleeve and noticed that his shoulder was swelling, and there was a big and horribly looking bruise on the side of it. The fact that even examining it hurt like a complete tour through S&M saloon indicated that it was probably broken in a way that Bruce didn't even want think about it. The numbed pain slowly became less numbed, thus causing Bruce a great deal of pain. He quickly grabbed his broken arm with the good one and pressed it against his chest, this would be a good idea if his ribs weren't hurting too. Bruce growled, as the pain intensified, making it almost unbearable. "_… You are SecOps, you will eat pain for breakfast! And when I'm done with you, you'll sh*t nukes and piss barbed wire! … _" These words suddenly flashed through his mind, he remembered the voice which said that, but he didn't have a name for the owner. If there wasn't this unbearable pain, he would've rejoiced that his memory was slowly coming back to him already. The two blue guys watched him the whole time. After Bruce managed to somehow block the pain, he looked up at the now standing blue guy, who motioned for him to follow. This time his colleague scolded him, yelling something Bruce couldn't understand. This time his Blue guy's smile disappeared, and he looked at Bruce. "_Sure, go ahead, talk about me like I wasn't here_" he thought, the second guy had something against him and his colleague's way of treating Bruce, that much was obvious from their conversation in different language. Even though Bruce wasn't sure what was going on, he decided to take a side in this argument. He walked toward his blue guy. Both blue guys looked at him walking toward one of them. The fact that he walked forward to him, and didn't run away because he just got chance to do meant something, even though they weren't sure what it was. As Bruce got close enough to the scolded one and looked up to him, they've both looked at each other for about ten seconds, until Bruce managed to get a faint smile form him. "_I'm with you, the other blue guy can go on and #&*! Himself_" Bruce thought. It was the best thing to do, at least for now. Bruce wasn't sure what was going on in this world, or who these guys are, but this one acted kindly while the other looked at him like he was his hated enemy or something like that.  
Bruce's blue guy smiled back at him and then replied something to the other one, something that finished this argument once and for all.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Rick and Thanty traveled in relative silence. Thanty tried to start a conversation but the question 'How was the night' didn't sit well with Rick, who refused to talk about his personal sexual life. But it was too silent, except for the sounds that your average AMP does. Tarya felt the silence, and decided to fill it with a humming. It would've gone overlooked but Rick knew that he heard that melody somewhere "_Where the hell did I've heard it?_" he asked himself, the melody was from a song made by humans, that one was sure. "_She must've heard it at the base, this means that it was either when Max listened to it, and Tarya was around, or in the elevator._" He thought. Max was playing his music only when he have got nothing to do, and when there was nobody around. But he didn't listen to this, it was like a Jazz. "_That's it!_" Rick suddenly remembered. This was the usual elevator song, they've played it when Rick took Tarya to the Communication centre, the song was from the well known Jazz singer and trumpeter: Louis Armstrong, and this song was called 'A kiss to build a dream on'. Rick wondered why Tarya decided to hum this song. Not only that it was a human song, not to mention it was about love and kissing. But this song, was also his and Laura's favorite. Rick got suddenly depressed, remembering what happened with her, and how she ended.

"_Make sure this don't happen again, that life is behind you, live this one instead_" he thought, remembering the time he actually got drunk with the moon, and the goddess of life, Eywa herself. He literally broke his personal record in shortest depression ever. "_I should call Guinness, maybe I've broke the world record_" he thought with smile. Tarya was slightly surprised that Rick joined her in humming that song. Thanty looked at them with a faint smile. He knew the song too, thanks to the little mind-melding thing that happened before. "_They are really cute together_" he thought, the gloomy mood which tagged along until now have vanished as even Thanty tried to join the humming duet, even though he had a little too deep voice. "You sound just like Pops" Rick said, using Louis's nickname instead of the full one. "[Give me a kiss before you leave me]" Thanty tried to sing one part of the song, and it was pretty good, even though it was in Thanatorish. The actual singing gave Rick an idea, he scanned the memory of his AMP trying to get the actual file containing this song. After about five failed attempts, he found that AMP and the elevators didn't share their sounds. "_Guess we'll just have to sing that ourselves_" he thought as he tried to imitate the artist's raspy voice and sang the next part "Give me your lips, just for a moment." He sang with deep voice, making Thanty chuckle a little. Tarya looked down at him with a smile. She was happy that he joined in. That he actually tried to sing with her, even though they were in the middle of the forest, walking toward the new Omaticaya's Home Tree. "[And my imagination, will make that moment live]" Thanty sang the next verse, but when he inhaled to sing another part of the old famous song, he got interrupted. "**Give me what alone you can give"** Observer sang the next part, he didn't replay it, he simply sang it. "_Whoa, this is getting wild_" Rick thought, looking at the observer who walked beside him. "_I guess it is really catchy_" Rick thought, as he and Tarya smiled at each other once again, and the smile gave him a nice idea. He put his AMP's hand next to the roof. No words were needed, Tarya moved from the roof to the AMP's hand and Rick moved her to the side, making enough space to open the canopy. "[Ooh, Rick you're such a romantic]" Thanty said, and this time Rick just winked at him. As he moved Tarya toward the now opened cockpit. "_**Sweetheart, I ask no more than this**_" he sang the part of the song and leaned to her. "_**A kiss to build a dream o, **_mmph!" he didn't have time to finish it, Tarya didn't wait until he finish the line, and gave him the kiss he asked for, but this was more than a normal kiss. This was a kiss on which one could build a dream on.

* * *

That's how it is, somebody is enjoying a romantic kiss, while the other one can enjoy only his pain.

Before you say anything more, yes I'm a sucker for romantic scenes, and I love Louis Armstrong's songs (and the idea of kiss to build a dream on from na'vi was stuck in my head for a long time)  
Anyway, Bruce has chosen his side, Rick got the kiss to build a dream on, Observer sang a part of the song, I've got a headache, and Thanty found out that Rick is romantic…  
Maybe it is the best time to end the story here…

What? Of course I'm kidding. I need to write this excuse for fan fiction just as you guys want to read it in the morning (or whenever you've got time)

Anyway Louis Armstrong and his song is © him

Let's see what will happen next.

STAY TUNED!


	56. Chapter 55 No one's kissing

Too tired to write anything up here

* * *

Chapter Fifty five: No one's kissing

"[That's what I call a kiss to build a dream on]" Thanty exclaimed after Rick and Tarya were done with their little kiss. "_**Now that's a kiss to build a dream on**_" Rick said smiling at Tarya who was leaning over the main control panel. "_**There is no need for dreaming, you have me right here**_" she said with a smile while caressing his face. "[Get a room you two]" Thanty began teasing him. Rick thought about giving him some witty reply to that, but he decided to simply point out "Hey, you've got a share of me before, when we've shared your body. Now don't be greedy." Thanty expected something like that and therefore he simply put on an offended expression and said "[But it wasn't the same relationship that you have now with Tarya, I want you kissing me like that too]" Thanty tried hard to keep the straight face while saying the last part, he managed to do that to some degree. "_**What are you two talking about?**_" Tarya had to ask, since she heard only one part of it thanks to Observer's translation.

"_**Oh, nothing much, Thanty is just jealous and demands the same kiss for him too**_" Rick said with a playful smile on his face. Tarya probably knew that it was some kind of joke, but she put on a serious face and asked "_**Oh? Maybe you should tell me about your relationship with him**_" she was using a dangerous tone, Rick knew that she probably didn't get that joke, even Thanty knew that something was wrong when she used this kind of tone. "_**Look, we're just friends.**_" Rick said trying not to sound too defensive. Tarya did get the joke, but she found out that it is rather amusing to tease Rick about things like that. "_**Now I feel sorry for him**_" she said, changing the tone back to normal. "_**Why?**_" Rick asked, not sure what to say to that. "_**I've stole the heart of his beloved from him**_" she answered and looked at Thanty who was watching the conversation without actually saying something. "_**Maybe you should give him what he demands**_" Tarya suggested with a smile. "_**I'll feel better about it, and he'll be happy too! Don't you think?**_" she asked him, her tail suddenly twitching in anticipation. "_**uh, is that really necessary?**_" Rick asked with reluctance. "[Sorry to interrupt, but I've got no Observer to translate for me, care to explain what are you two talking about?]" Thanty suddenly interfered. "Tarya asked what did you said to me, and now she says I should really kiss you, otherwise she will feel bad about it" Rick answered. That surprised Thanty a little bit."[She said what?]" Thanty asked, looking at the pair with disbelief in his eyes. "_**I guess one little kiss wouldn't kill me**_" Rick said after Tarya remained silent. "_Man, this is getting really WEIRD!_" he thought, as he slowly and carefully put Tarya onto the ground, and then exited the AMP too. "[Oh man, I'm so excited]" Thanty said using a teasing tone. "You know, I wouldn't do it if she didn't want it." Rick said, walking toward Thanty. "_Wait, you are actually going to kiss me?_" Thanty asked himself, not sure about how he felt about it.

"_Oh Eywa, they are actually going to do it_" Tarya thought, it was supposed to be a joke, but the fact that they are actually going to kiss each other made it even more funnier than intended. "_**Give him the same kiss you've given to me**_" Tarya said resisting the urge to laugh hard at the scene which was about to take place "[I don't need a translation for that, The kiss to build a dream on then?]" Thanty asked, and Rick nodded to that "Yeah, it's going to be a kiss to build a dream on, now get down here" Rick ordered, and Thanty lowered his head. "_Is he really going to do it?!_" the same thoughts flashed through Both Tarya's and Thanty's mind, while Rick thought something along the lines: "_Here goes nothing. I certainly hope you didn't eat garlic today._" Tarya walked next to them to get a nice view, she already knew what the interracial romance felt like, but she also wanted to see how it looked like. Rick looked at her with a blank expression, and then hugged Thanty's mouth, and gave him nice and long kiss. "_Oh Eywa he really did it!_" Tarya thought, not able to resist the urge to laugh almost hysterically at the view. Rick heard that laughter and immediately understood what was going on "_So… playing tricks on me eh?_" he thought "_Guess I'll have to take it a little further_"

"[Hey Thanty, Play along]" Rick whispered, making sure that Tarya didn't hear that, and in case Observer heard that, that he wouldn't be able to translate. "[Whaf?]" Thanty said with some difficulties, it is hard to speak when you've got a human clinging on your mouth. Rick climbed on Thanty's nose and kissed him on it too. Tarya slowly stopped laughing, watching what Rick was really doing, she didn't think that he would take this that far. "_**I think you've gave him quite a nice kiss**_" she said, still grinning. "No way, he's bigger, so he has bigger dreams, therefore I must give him greater kiss if he wants to build a dream on" Rick said in English, relying on Observer to do the translation. "[Rick, you're freaking me out]" Thanty pointed out. "[I'm just trying to get back at Tarya for this]" Rick said, while Tarya was listening to Observer's translation, as soon as the translation ended Rick lied on Thanty's nose. "[Yeah, but do it without me]" Thanty said, shaking his head, sending Rick airborne for a moment. "You Pr*ck" Rick yelled as he flew to the side, the flight lasted only a second, and was ended with a *thud* noise. This made Tarya laugh once again. She knew that he was trying to make her jealous for making him kiss Thanty, but Thanty evidently got a different opinion. Rick now lied on the ground, literally eating dust. After he got up he tried to spit out the dust, along with some curses on Thanty's account. Thanty gave him a sheepish smile "Maybe we should keep going" Rick suggested with resigned expression clearly imprinted on his face as he climbed up into his AMP.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Bruce was walking with the blue guys, he got used to the fact that they couldn't communicate clearly with each other. "_On the other hand, it would've gone awkward if they've started telling the stories about their life_" Bruce thought, now that he found a way to keep his arm in position that wouldn't hurt like hell. Even though he was forced to walk rather fast, he got enough time to think about the recent events, which took him about a minute or so because he didn't remember anything since he woke up tied. "_But I still know how to talk, walk and stuff, therefore only my memory is damaged, and I'm sure that it isn't permanent._" He thought, but there was other question at hand, he looked up at his blue guy "_Who are they? Why can't I understand them, where are they taking me? And why would anyone with at least some fashion sense wore a ponytail that long?!_" he continued thinking. His blue guy noticed that Bruce was staring at him with an absent look on his were walking in straight line, his blue guy in front, Bruce in the middle and the grumpy one with the other human in the back. Because of that his blue guy's head turned almost 120 degrees, even watching it gave Bruce the chills. "_Another question, what are these guys made of? Rubber?!_" he thought, subconsciously rubbing his neck with the good arm. His blue guy then told something to the grumpy one behind Bruce. He replied something back with almost happy voice, leaving Bruce to think about what the hell were they talking about once again.

His question was answered after two or three minutes when about six other blue guys got down at the floor level from the tree tops. "…_I think there is something watching us! ..._" Bruce heard his own voice, he was sure that this was a memory of something because he actually heard the voice, it wasn't just silent thought. His blue guy talked to the newcomer while two others flanked Bruce, their bows ready and their arrows sharp as the pain which jolted to Bruce's arm when he tried to instinctively raise his hands in surrender signal. "_Oh god damns it!_" he thought, while groaned at the pain which was almost non-existent a few seconds ago. The groan drawn attention from his blue guy and the other guy which talked to him until now, the newcomer noticed that Bruce wasn't all tied up like the other unconscious guy, he quickly confronted Bruce's blue guy about it. His blue guy held his own as the argument continued. It suddenly came to the point where both arguing blue guys looked at him. "_Guess it is time to prove I've already chosen my side._" Bruce thought, he turned his head to the bow wielding ones, who relaxed their bows. "_Cool I won't get shot to death, what a joy!_" he thought sarcastically as he walked toward his blue guy and stood right next to his leg. The newcomer tilted his head to the side while his blue guy just smiled. "_Yeah, I'm a trained animal, I do the same thing and every time I do it, it is something incredible._" Bruce thought, it was almost true, he wasn't sure what he was doing, and he kept doing it because he felt somewhat safe next to this guy. The blue guys then continued with their argument until the newcomer said something and the whole group started walking together. Bruce wondered where were they going, but after about one hundred steps he saw it, the thick underbrush along with the trees so high, that even sun got some problems passing through, suddenly ended, revealing one hell of a tree. "_Holy sh*t. that's one hell of a beanstalk, now where is the Jack? I've already met the giants_" Bruce thought as he looked at the tree. It was quite ironic, he was fascinated by the giant ass tree, and the local blue giant guys and girls were fascinated by him being here. So many eyes were staring at him that he immediately felt threatened, but because he wasn't armed he simply did what he could to feel safer. The plan of at least feeling safer was a very simple plan consisting of only two part, which was 'Stick to your blue guy and don't do anything stupid'. They've walked right under the tree, where stood a blue guy and next to him some blue girl, both in fancy clothes. That distinguished them from the rest, there was also another blue woman, who looked older than the others, but she was wearing even more flamboyant dress than the first two. The blue guy in fancy dress wasn't exactly happy that he saw Bruce. In fact Bruce felt his glare since he saw him. His blue guy made some greeting gesture and they've started talking, soon after that the blue fancy guy turned to Bruce and said with fluent English "My name is Jake Sully, and I am leader of these people, who are you and what do you want here?" Jake asked, still trying to kill Bruce with the hard look. "_Ok, here is the Jack, or Jake, or whatever, we just need a cow and the story 'Jake and the Beanstalk' is completed" _Bruce thought.

* * *

Ok Chapter finished, I've improvised this whole chapter.  
(Truth to be told, I've got a headache so big that I've forgot what I've planned for today's chapter ^_^)

What will Bruce do? Why is Rick pushed into these things? Why did Tarya made him kiss Thanty?  
Who even cares at this point?

Whoever does, he might do me a favor and read this chapter, and maybe review it  
(P.S. to codeless Enigma: nope, i haven't decided yet)

as usual:  
STAY TUNED


	57. Chapter 56 No one is late

Do you want fries with that chapter? No? Ok here you go

* * *

Chapter Fifty six: No one is late

"You know that's a very good question, I've been asking that myself for some time now" Bruce answered Jake's question with a shy smile. Jake gave him even harder look "You are from RDA, why were you sent here?" he asked with even more dangerous tone. "_RDA, what is it? That word doesn't ring a bell_" Bruce thought, not sure what was he supposed to say on that. "Sorry never heard of them" he decided to tell the truth. Jake wasn't buying that, mostly because Bruce wore the RDA's uniform. "Do you think I'm that stupid?" Jake said while crouching down to see eye to eye with him. "Do you think I wouldn't recognize RDA uniform you are now wearing?!" Jake said while glaring at him. Bruce for the first time examined his uniform, after that he indeed noticed a strange logo on his right shoulder, there was even his name under the logo. "_Bruce, Bruce Hicks, yes I remember that name. That's me!_" Bruce thought, a smile appearing on his face. The smile signalizing that he was happy that he found out what his name really was, but it also signalized something different to Jake "_What the hell is wrong with him?!_" Jake thought, he knew the name of this soldier when the interrogation started, but this guy refused to tell him his name, even though he had it written on his uniform. "_Does he think I'm a native?_" Jake thought, not sure what to think about that guy

"I guess my name is Bruce Hicks." Bruce finally said, this took Jake by surprise "_He guesses? What the hell?_" This took Jake by surprise so much that he managed to ask only "You guess?" Bruce managed to create a faint smile "Yes you see, I don't remember much." He started. "_That would explain some things, like the guessing_" Jake thought but didn't interrupt him "All I remember is, that I've woke up in the middle of nowhere with broken arm and tied up." He explained. Jake was almost sure where this was going "Then I've noticed that there was another guy dressed like me, and that there were two of you guys" he tried to explain, but using 'you guys' instead of na'vi slightly irritated both Jake and Ney'tiri. "We are called na'vi" she said with angry voice. "_His ignorance is outrageous_" she thought. "Thank you, I've saw these two navy guys." He tried to continue but he got interrupted once again "It's Na'vi, not navy" by one of the bystanders. Norm, who was that bystander, couldn't listen to mangling of those words by that obviously confused amnesia soldier. "Sorry, to make the story short, I've walked with them here. I'm not even sure where I am, and you've just helped me to remember my name." Bruce finished. "_At least he has a name, I'm not sure what would I do if he got name from us. He would probably get one like 'No one' but that wouldn't sit well with Rick_" Jake thought, but now there was a different task at hand. This guy couldn't evidently survive on his own until his arm is healed. But he could also be a spy, only pretending to have a loss of memory, therefore he could be dangerous, and if Jake accepts another human to the clan, he might be called a sympathizer. Besides, there was another one, who was still unconscious, and both of them wore RDA uniforms. "_**Were there more of them Mawey?**_" Jake asked the hunter which brought him here. "_**Yes, there was another female, but she was killed by Tsanten's arrow and she fell into the river. They were armed like they were going into some battle, but we managed to capture them anyway**_" Mawey answered, confirming Jake's worst fears "_So the RDA is still here. I should've known that they wouldn't build only one base, but where are they?! Maybe they have a base on orbit, or something._" Jake thought about the possibilities, but as he looked at Bruce another question popped into his mind

"_**Why isn't he tied up?**_" he asked but instead of Mawey, Tsanten decided to answer "_**Because Mawey was too lazy to carry him**_" he said, Mawey looked at him with 'oh please' look and said "_**He is a strange one, even though we've fought with each other and he lost, he didn't seem to be angry at me, quite the opposite, after I've untied him he seemed to act like a lost cub.**_" Mawey said, deciding to leave the part when he and Tsanten argued about human and how the human acted like Mawey was like his Mother. "_Not to mention that he then walked over to me and looked at me like I was like his mother_" Mawey remembered the recent events. "_**That might have something to do with him having amnesia**_" Jake pointed out. "_**Am-neeh-sia? What is that?**_" Mawey asked "_**He lost his memory, you've hit his head with something yes?**_" Jake asked, and when Mawey nodded he only added "_**Figures**_" and then sighed. Ney'tiri decided to join in and asked "_**What do you want to do with them Jake?**_" Jake thought about it, there was no way that he could get something useful from Bruce. The other guy called Nash could have something to tell them though. "_**The unconscious one could tell us something if he wakes up. About Bruce though, I'm not sure.**_" He said eyeing Bruce who didn't pay any attention to what were they talking about and instead decided to examine his surroundings, he didn't try to move away from Mawey though, which seemed rather comical. "_**Jake, you've said he lost his memory, can he get it back?**_" Ney'tiri asked, while a plan formed in her head. "_**It depends how hard he was hit, he can regain them after a good sleep, or he could regain them after we say something that meant something to him, or he might not regain them at all**_" Jake said, he wasn't sure what plan Ney'tiri brewed, but it must've been better than having no plan at all. "_**What about we let him stay? He seems friendly, and if we help him regain them, he might help us by telling us what he knows**_" she pointed out. "_That's a pretty good plan, might as well roll with it_" Jake thought, and then looked at Bruce.

"_**We've decided**_ _**What to do with you**_" Jake said with voice loud enough for everyone to hear it. "Maybe I've forgot the part about not understating you, even though I'm not sure if I've ever understood you" Bruce said, thinking about the possibility that he forgot how to speak Na'vi like. "_But I can speak English, maybe I've forgot only recent events. I mean, I still can walk and talk. Maybe I couldn't talk like that even before I've lost my memory_" he thought, "You are allowed to stay with us, Mawey and Norm here will take care of you." Rick decided, catching Norm of guard "_**We what?!**_" he exclaimed "_**What did he say?**_" Mawey asked Ney'tiri "_**That you and Norm will take care of him**_" she said discreetly to him "_Figures_" he thought, hearing Tsanten chuckling behind him "_**Don't worry Tsanten, I'm sure you'll take care of yours too**_" Mawey said with a grin on his face. Tsanten suddenly stopped chuckling, when he realized that if Jake decided to keep one human, he'll probably go on and keep the other one too.

* * *

Nearby

* * *

"… And that was the last time I've tried to break the record in how many shots of Vodka can you drink in fifteen minutes" Rick finished his tale about how he went and almost killed himself with alcohol, Thanty laughed at that hard because he knew how Rick felt and even what he thought at that moment, thanks to their mind meld thingy. Tarya meanwhile didn't understand the concept of drinking potentially lethal drink in that quantity. "_**Why do you humans do such things? It could've cost you your life**_" she pointed out. "_**You see, it's in human nature to be competitive, and the fact that it could kill us just make it more exciting.**_" Rick explained, but when he thought about it he had to ask "_**I thought you na'vi liked the adrenaline and competitions too, I've saw some hunters racing on their ikrans.**_" Tarya nodded "_**We do, but that is a competition of skill and ability to ride. It differs from yours attempt to poison yourself with alcohol**_" she tried to explain the difference. "_**It wasn't attempt to poison myself, it was a test of endurance, and I've failed**_" Rick defended his actions. "_I certainly don't see what would be the main difference between dying by hitting some flying rocks at high speed while sitting on a giant pigeon, or dying by poisoning myself with alcohol._" Rick thought. "_**I guess you're right**_" she said, thinking about it 'Rick's way'.

"[We're almost there, I can feel them]" Thanty said but then added "[Something is going on, they are standing around the Home tree in circle.]" "Whatever is going on, we should hurry, so we don't miss it" Rick suggested, Observer translated that last part and then said "**Warning, Large Non-human encampment ahead, activating stealth mode**" and with that he disappeared, almost. Thanty could still see him, and Rick and Tarya knew how to see through his imperfect invisibility, after a few moments they've met the guards, who just waved at them and let them pass without any problems. Rick walked in with Tarya still on the roof, Thanty walked right behind him, and unnoticeable Observer walked between Rick and Thanty. After they've got in, Rick immediately noticed that there was a human next to Jake and he wore RDA uniform "So, I guess we don't need to tell Jake that RDA is still here" Rick said. "[Yeah I guess he already knows]" Thanty agreed

* * *

Ta dah!  
Bruce will meet Rick shortly, maybe in another chapter

(P.s. to Blargmeansno : František and Alexandra are both okay, at least I think so

"Yeah we're fine" František said, looking through half open doors, dressed only in underwear "You see, they are okay" I've said with a blush forming on my face. „Now if you won't mind, I'll get back to Alexi" he said "Sure, sure go on" I've said as he closed the doors.

There you have It :-D

Also p.s. to Codeless Enigma: That's the whole point of Rick/Thanty's relationship, freak out the characters in story, as well as readers. (Or maybe it's a way to prepare you for the storyline where Rick breaks up with Tarya and spend the rest of his life in Thanty's embrace…Just kidding. ))

Anyway, thanks for still reading it, as a reward: I'll write another chapter tomorrow

STAY TUNED!


	58. Chapter 57 No one is full of surprises

I've thought about writing a chapter early today, but then I've decided that I should go on and play with the na'vi children.  
We've played hide and seek, and I was the seeker. This is also why today's chapter is posted a little late. (I've been so good at seeking that they've decided to send a searching party after me…)

* * *

Chapter Fifty seven: No one is full of surprises

Jake's face changed from serious to semi-serious and semi-happy after he saw Rick walking in. The crowd already started to disperse, mostly because the announcement about what are they going to do with yet another human was made. "Brace for impact Thanty" Rick said as they've walked toward Jake. "[What why?]" Thanty asked looking at Rick, but at the exact same moment a bunch of wild kids appeared, and with grins and laughter they've literally assaulted Thanty from behind. "Because you have a pack of wild children on your tail, and now even on your backs" Rick answered Thanty who just noticed that they've already managed to climb on his back already. "[Help me Rick! I'm being molesternated!]" he exclaimed with a faked serious expression on his face "You know, that's not even a real word. It really serves you right for butchering Thanatorish language." Rick said with amused smile on his face. Tarya meanwhile giggled on the roof, the kids were just happy that their favorite companion returned. "[Yes, it serves me right. I'll get a new war paint on me, then I'll run around the Home-tree, I'll get even some decent meal and then I'll take a nap. Damn you're so right, I totally deserve this!]" Thanty said while lied down, allowing everyone to climb on his back and then he raced around the Home-tree. "_Maybe I'll tell them that he also deserves a bath._" Rick thought, imagining Thanty acting like a kitten in bath, the idea was so funny that it made Rick laugh. Rick together with Tarya, who got on the ground from his roof without any assistance, finally walked over to Jake's group.

"_**Hello Jake, guess what.**_" Rick said with a serious face, while maintaining playful tone. "_**what?**_" Jake asked. "_**RDA have another base or two on Pandora**_" Rick said with a frown on his face. "_**But I guess you guys already know that**_" he added looking at Bruce. "_**You think?**_" Norm asked sarcastically. Rick gasped and said "_**Oh my god, did you just used sarcasm?!**_" and then got all serious again "_**Look I don't like it just as you guys do, but the fact is that they are here**_" he said, placing his AMP's hands on his hips."_**Where?**_" Jake asked, trying to get information about where those bases are. Instead Rick answered simply with "_**Hello? Two of them are right over here**_" Rick said pointing at Bruce, who got offended by that. "Hey, it's not cool to talk about me behind my backs right in front of me, even though I don't know what you're saying it offends me" Bruce said, and was about to cross his arms to look even more offended, but his broken arm reminded him that it wouldn't be a good idea. "Even thought that sentence didn't make any sense, I'm not doing that. Look I don't even know who you are" Rick said, turning to the RDA guy. "He's Bruce Rick, and he lost his memory after a recent fight here with Mawey." Jake pointed at Mawey while trying to fill Rick in. "Yes, I've lost my memory after…come again?" Bruce asked Jake, and then turned at Mawey. "You're Mawey?" he then asked, even though Mawey didn't speak English, this question could've meant only one thing, he nodded to that. "…and we've been fighting… I've lost my memory…" Bruce began to think aloud, there was silence when he thought about the recent events, the silence then got broken by him saying "That doesn't change anything at all. You're still my pal even though you're the one who made me lose my memory. But hey I don't remember that" Mawey tilted his head a little, and Norm decided to Translate for him. "_**He says that he still considers you being his friend, even though you're probably the cause of the loss of his memories.**_" That took Mawey by surprise, he expected the human to be angry at him, he was prepared to fight him again, but this was completely unexpected. Meanwhile Rick and Jake along with Mo'at talked about the new threat. "_**So do you at least know where they are?**_" Jake asked Rick, and Mo'at joined in "_**It would help if we knew where enemy lies**_" she thought about it. "_**But their base must be concealed, unlike the Hell's Gate. Otherwise someone would've already noticed it**_" she added. "_**True, it is concealed. Jake, ever heard about Scylla?**_" Rick asked Jake, Mo'at didn't know what was Scylla so she simply turned her head toward Jake, waiting for his response "_**I've heard that name, isn't that some mythological monster or something?**_" he said, scratching his head. "_**You're right. It's a great sea monster… Now, I'm going to let you guess where the base is, and what is it called.**_" Rick said, amused by how Mo'at realized it sooner than Jake. "_**Their base is on the sea?**_" she asked, actually not believing that. "_**Close enough, it's underwater**_" Rick explained. "_**What are they doing underwater?**_" Jake asked with a puzzled look "_**Surely they aren't looking the fishes there**_" Mo'at pointed out "_**That's right, it's a mining platform**_" Rick said, and after a dramatic pause he added  
"_**Jake, you remember that there was another sea monster right next to Scylla?**_" he pointed out. "_**Charybdis, or something like that**_" Jake said, but before he finished that he realized what Rick meant "_**Another mining platform?**_" he asked. "_**It's… damn I forgot what it is**_" Rick said, and then turned his AMP and yelled "Observer! Get over here!" By doing so he earned a confused look from bystanders as well as from Jake, Moat and pretty much everyone else. "_**Who is Observer?**_" Jake was first one to ask. Rick meanwhile shut down his Amp and opened the canopy, the fact that he opened it without putting exopack on first took some by surprise. Mo'at, just like Mawey, Tsanten, Bruce and even Ney'tiri didn't know about Rick being able to breathe Pandora's air. He hopped out and looked around. "_**You breathe our air?**_" Mo'at asked, with a surprised expression on her face. "_**I want to become one of Omaticaya, I thought that actually being able to breathe Pandora's air could increase my chances**_" he said with a smile. Bruce meanwhile looked at the sun, which was now visible because the area around the Home Tree was not covered with trees blocking the sun out.

It was then when he noticed that he was looking at the sky through some glass on his face. "_I'm wearing a glass mask?_" he thought, maybe he was an astronaut or something, but since the human guy who was called Rick, wasn't wearing any. Bruce decided that it is useless and tried to remove it, when Norm stopped him by grabbing his good arm with which he tried to remove it "Nuh-uh" he said "Lesson one about Pandora, that's the moon you're on now by the way. The air is toxic for humans, Rick here is an Exception. If you remove your mask you'll lost your consciousness in thirty seconds, and you will be dead in a minute" By now everybody except Rick was turned to face Bruce, who slowly nodded to that. "Anything else I should know?" he asked "Many things, but let's start with less complicated ones, you're human, Eywa doesn't like humans." Norm was about to continue when Rick interrupted him with "You sure about that? Last time I've spent a day with her, she even gave me a gift. The ability to breathe her air…" Rick said, with a smile and then looked around "That brings me to the idea that Rick is no longer human." Norm said jokingly. "Hey I've heard that" Rick said, but before Norm continued Rick did something strange again. "Ok, guys this is Observer" he announced, and placed his hand on Observer's invisible shoulder. "_Whoa, no short circuiting?_" he thought, as he did so "_Come on I've at least expected to get invisible as well_" he was a little angry about the fact that he was still visible, but his hand was fading in and out as a result of the imperfect invisibility trying to deal with foreign object on the suit.

"_**What or who the hell is that?**_" Jake asked, now noticing the faint swirling in front of him. If Rick didn't place his hand on it, he wouldn't have notice it. "Don't insult my new friend. Observer, show yourself" Rick ordered, and as soon as he said that the black suit materialized next to him, making Everybody except Tarya and Rick took a step back or jump. "_**What kind of magic is this?!**_" Mo'at asked, while Ney'tiri instinctively grabbed her knife. "Rick, I think a little explanation could come in handy" Jake agreed. "Ok, let me introduce you to the Artificial live form, or android, called 'Observer' he is first in his series, and he was sent to re-establish communication with Hell's gate" Jake said, by that moment Bruce spaced out, the words 'artificial live form' and 'android' together with 'hell's gate' allowed him to remember the reason why he went to the forest, he also knew that there were two more humans with him. "That's why I was sent out" he mumbled, but nobody paid any attention to him, now the black suited Android was more interesting than a mumbling amnesia guy. "The secondary objective…" he mumbled once again, trying to remember what was the primary one and how does the Hell's gate fits in it. "**You requested my presence?**" Observer asked Rick who nodded to that "Yeah, tell them what is Charybdis" Rick said "**The Charybdis is mythological sea monster from Homer's Odyssey…**" he began but Rick interrupted him "No, I mean the ship." He clarified "**the mobile naval star port Charybdis creates a main supply line for all naval operations for RDA on Pandora, the ship's current position is unknown**" he said, after he finished Jake said "That's great, really great. Not only that we have another RDA problem, but we've got two of them right now, why don't they add a little zombie apocalypse to add a cherry on top of it all." He commented the situation with anger and turned around and face palmed with both hands, it was understandable. He just learned that his great victory over the humans was only in one battle, but the war will continue. "About the zombies" Rick said, smile forming on his face. Jake turned back to Rick who pressed something on Observer's helmet, making it slid open. "By Eywa, how can he be still alive?!" Mo'at asked with a horror in her face. Ney'tiri pitied the poor creature, it must've fought with thanator, getting swallowed whole, and then managing to get out alive. "Ok, now we have everything" Jake said with resignation as he began walking away "If you excuse me, I'm going to think what to do with this mess" he said as he departed.

* * *

Chapter done, now I'm going to post it….FOR GREAT JUSTICE!

The plot is getting thicker. What will happen next? Do you really want to read it anymore?

Well I hope so.

(P.S to Stone Tiger : That's not his drinking story, that one is actually mine…)

Read it, hold it, and love it. And if you feel like it, you could review it (I want to hear what you think about the story…)

Anyway, more of this stuff is coming tomorrow.

STAY TUNED!


	59. Chapter 58 No one meets Bruce

The kids these days! All they want to do is to read some chapters, all they talk about is an update, and then there is that one blasted individual, called Skreetz. When I was young…

* * *

Chapter Fifty eight: No one meets Bruce

When Jake left, the whole meeting got slowly dispersed. Norm and Mawey left, discussing their new mission which Norm started calling 'Operation: Bruce'. Tarya meanwhile left with Ney'tiri, talking about something. "_Or someone, precisely me._" Rick thought, some things were always the same, no matter what species you are "_I can see where that conversation is going. I just hope it wouldn't get so far that they will talk about 'Us time'_" his mind train continued. "_What if she tells her that? Soon the whole village will know about me having a relationship with her, not that it matters, I still want to mar… I mean bond with her. But what if she tells Ney'tiri I'm good in bed?! Oh my god, I can see it right now. I'll be walking around the village and some na'vi woman mugs me, then hugs me, and then she rapes me!_" The cold chill ran over his back, as he thought about when did his thoughts went so awfully wrong. "_Need to clear my head_" he thought, and then looked at Bruce who was deep in thoughts just as he was before. He walked to him and asked "So, what do you think about your new home? ... Bruce was it?" Bruce looked at him and said "Wha? Yes its Bruce, the new home looks pretty big." He agreed, looking at the tree which was now directly above him. "That's because there are quite a number of families living there" Rick said "This whole village lives up there" he explained. "You live here too?" Bruce asked, Rick thought about it and then nodded "You could say that, I was in the middle of planning how to make my flat there when you've appeared." Rick said, now thinking about the airtight doors once again. "_If I can breathe Pandora's air, that means I don't need that stuff there, but now when Bruce is going to live here as well. Hmm, well I guess he'll be my roommate_" Rick thought about the possibilities. "Guess after I finish it, you'll be my roommate" Rick said with a faint smile. "And until then?" Bruce asked with a curious look on his face. "Until then, you'll probably have to sleep with that mask, probably on the hammock situated between those branches." Rick said, still wearing his faint smile. The fact that he continued to smile made Bruce think that he was joking, and therefore he reacted accordingly "Sure no problem, I mean, the worst thing that could happen to me is to fall down to my death, nothing to worry about" Bruce said while holding a serious face, this on the other note inspired Rick. "_Whoa, you're braver than I am_" Rick thought, looking at the injured RDA soldier in front of him "You know, you could use my hammock, I never slept in it, but Jake had to set it up there just in case I'll need it. Want to go check it out?" he asked. "Sure why not" Bruce replied, still thinking that this is some kind of joke, and that there will be bunks inside. As they've started walking on the double helix ramp, Bruce's curiosity got best from him and he had to ask "Why did that Na'vi guy said you don't count as a human" Bruce asked, suddenly not able to remember Norm's name, but then he thought that he probably didn't introduce himself yet. "That's probably because I'm not an ordinary human." Rick said, trying to sound mysteriously "I'm in fact a tentacle monster..." he continued, and because he was leading the way he looked back at Bruce who evidently didn't buy it. "Seriously now, please" he said "Ok, how to say it. You've noticed that Jake and Norm are different from the rest? That they have five fingers, eyebrows and they can actually speak English better than Na'vi?" Rick asked, still leading the way upwards. It seemed longer when he was walking up there on foot, instead of using AMP. "Now that you mention it, yes they've looked slightly different." Bruce agreed, as he still followed Rick. "Well, they were humans once. Their bodies are what we call Avatars, they were simply remotely controlled bodies, used for Diplomatic meetings with the Na'vi, but then there was a great battle between RDA from hell's gate and Na'vi. The Na'vi won and exiled the RDA, only allowing Jake, Norm and Max to stay here. They also offered Norm and Jake, who was on wheelchair by the way, to transfer their minds into those Avatars." Rick gave him the short version "Do you always stray from the question asked?" Bruce asked with a smile "Nope, just thought about giving you a 'Pandora's history one-o-one'" Rick answered "anyway if you want the short version, my mind got transferred to a thanator, and then promptly back after a week or so, since then I've got a Na'vi girlfriend, had a drinking date with the goddess of life, Eywa herself, and since then I can breathe Pandora's air." Rick gave him even shorter version. This of course made Bruce stop dead in tracks. "Man, after you tell me what thanator is, I might agree with Norm." Bruce then said, looking up at Rick who just sighed "You saw the big six legged thing which came with me?" Rick asked as they've resumed their ascension to the fifth level of the Home Tree, where Rick's hammock was. "Can't say I did" he replied truthfully "well, after we get up, we might see him from there. It's quite a view." Rick shrugged.

They've eventually got to the fifth level and through the hole outside at one of the branches. "Holy crap" Bruce said, looking around the branch which was wide enough for at least a car. "No, that's a Home Tree, but nice attempt" Rick said jokingly, earning a simple "Smartass" comment from Bruce as they've walked on it. "Here it is" Rick said after few moments of walking, pointing at the empty hammock. "I thought you were kidding" Bruce said looking at the hammock. "_Oh, so he wasn't braver than me. Does that mean I'm still the bravest human around here?_" Rick thought with a smile "Why do you think I've refused to sleep here?" he asked Bruce who now knew why. Rick caught a glimpse of Thanty, still running around the Home Tree with children on his Back. "Now there is Thanty" Rick said, pointing toward the thanator. "That's the thanator with which I've shared one body, that means he can actually understand English and he knows pretty much everything I knew until they've separated us again" Rick explained, and yelled at Thanty. "Hey kitty-cat" which got Thanty's attention. "[What do you want Monkey-boy?]" Thanty called up at him "I just wanted to tell you that we'll stay here overnight." Rick said "[Okay]" Thanty said, and Rick then added "If you find Tarya, tell it to her too" Rick added and Thanty only nodded to that and began running again. Bruce was staring at Rick and Thanty the whole time they've talked, it seemed incredible that they've been able to understand each other. "You can actually understand him?" Bruce then asked, still not believing what he saw and heard. "Our minds got melded when we were together, therefore not only he could learn from me, but I could learn from him as well." Rick explained that to Bruce who managed to say only "Wow" to that. "Wait, you've just said that you're going to stay here overnight…" Bruce tried to ask where he was going to sleep, but he was interrupted by Rick who already knew what was he going to ask and have already prepared the answer "You didn't listen to me when I was telling you all those things. I've said I have a Na'vi girlfriend, Name is Tarya if you wanted to know too" and then he winked at him, even though Bruce lost his memory, he knew what this meant, he knew it damn too well "Oh, well then good luck with that." Bruce didn't know what to say, he knew this guy only for a few moments and he was already telling him these things. "_Man, suddenly I want to know more about him_" Bruce thought, but then remembered that there were other important things at hand, "_Just after I get my hand fixed_" he thought as the pain slowly returned, "_but where?_" he thought and then the opportunity presented itself when Rick noticed that Bruce was in pain "Maybe you should get that arm checked out. This might be a perfect opportunity to let you see how are the Na'vi going to handle a human injury" Rick said, he tried to make the second part sound exciting, but it sounded like it was going to be painful like a kick in the groin. "Ok, that sounded awful." Rick said honestly, Bruce only added "Yes it did, nevertheless I'll need to get checked anyway." Now that was something both of them agreed on, they've quickly descended to the ground level, searching for one of Omaticaya's healers. But instead of a healer, they've found Norm.

"Hey Norm, can you help us? We're trying to find someone to take care of Bruce's arm." Rick asked Norm, who thought about it. He was a doctor, but he wasn't that kind of doctor Bruce needed. The solution presented itself as he saw Alyara. Alyara was a healer, but she was also the girl he liked. "I know about one, follow me" he said as he once again boldly tried to approach her, but his boldness was quickly fading away with each step he took. He tried to talk with her many times, but he always failed. He either embarrassed himself in front of her, or he got so nervous that he began talking like a total nerd. "_**H- Hey there Alyara**_" he said, his tail was nervously twitching. "_**Hello Norm**_" she said looking at him "_**Got injured again?**_" she asked him while examining him as he stood there. He slightly blushed at that comment, "_**N-Not this time, my friend here got injured though**_" he said, he was so nervous that Rick worried about him fainting on her. "_He's such a romantic, he is so going to faint on her._" Rick thought as he watched that for another five seconds "_**If I may interrupt, Bruce here got something with his shoulder. Can you please take a look at him?**_" Rick interrupted, Bruce was indeed in pain, and the fact that Norm tried to flirt with this girl, almost fainting on her, wasn't helping at all. "_**I've never healed a human before**_" she tried to protest, but Rick was prepared for that "_**We're almost same, only our bones are weaker and we're smaller" **_he told her, and it worked. "_**I'll see what I can do**_" she said and then motioned them to follow.

* * *

Chapter status: Finished.

The first thing I want to say here is that I'm not Observer in disguise. Really, Observer looks more humane than I do. (And I mean it)

I also wanted to thank all the reviewers for their constructive reviews, I'm pleased to hear that you guys (and girls) still like it, and I'll try not to disappoint you in the future.

STAY TUNED


	60. Chapter 59 No one introduces Thanty

Chapter fifty nine: No one introduces Thanty

* * *

"_**Let's see**_" Alyara said when Bruce and his friends arrived at the place intended for taking care of the wounded or ill. It was right next to one of the big roots of the Home Tree. Alyara thought about how is she going to treat the wound with so many layers of clothes on that human "_Why do they put on so many cloth on them?_" she then asked herself, luckily her patient got some friends which could translate for him. "_**I'll need him to remove his clothes**_" she said to Norm, but he immediately froze up like an old computer trying to calculate Pi on hundred places. Rick immediately took over and translated the request to Bruce "You'll need to get your clothes off." Bruce reacted with joke "Get my clothes off? I barely know her!" That made Rick and Bruce laugh while managing to get a frown from Alyara "good one" Rick said, still grinning to the joke "but seriously now, you'll need to get those clothes off you" he repeated while eyeing the annoyed healer. Bruce began undressing, only to be interrupted by the pain which immediately jolted through his arm when he tried to get the vest and T-shirt off him. "Nrgh" he growled with pain. Norm at that point decided to call it yet another failed attempt to start a conversation with Alyara and walked away, leaving Rick to help her with Bruce. "Whoa, your Thanatorish is getting better, You've said 'Please help me with that top' without any problems!" Rick joked as he helped him to remove the vest, there was almost no problem with it, but the true challenge appeared before them as Rick noticed that Bruce wore a T-shirt with long sleeves. "_I guess asking him to lift both hands will be meaningless_" he thought, but as he noticed that the impatient healer slowly lose her remaining patience he decided that he could sacrifice Bruce's shirt. "_Better his shirt than mine_" he thought as he drew the knife from his belt and before Bruce could finish his "What are you doing" he already cut the sleeve open, and then promptly cut it all off. "That was my favorite shirt" Bruce said with faked anger in his voice "Are you sure? I remember you saying that you've lost your memory" Rick said with a mocking tone "Well, of course! This was my only shirt, and it kept me safe for a whole day, therefore it's my favorite shirt!" Bruce said, making Rick chuckle at that comment "_**There you go**_" Rick said to Alyara who kneeled next to Bruce and examined the shoulder. She used her eyes only at first, but then she used her fingers too, and that certainly was painful "How about being more gentle?" he asked, but Alyara ignored him as she examined the shoulder thoroughly. "You big sissy, real soldier wants it rough, fast and dirty!" Rick said with a grin, Bruce commented that with a smile "I'm more into Romance, kissing and stuff."

"Liar, I know your kind. You love the whips, handcuffs and Na'vi healers probing your broken shoulders" Rick replied with serious face. "Oh yeah, you've got me. I really love OUCH!" he yelped as Alyara tried to apply some pressure on it "_**It seems like it is dislocated, bruised and maybe even broken**_" she said, revealing what really was going on with Bruce's broken arm. "What? What she said?" Bruce asked, not liking the tone she used. "She said that the arm is broken in a bad angle, it could even pierce your heart and kill you" Rick joked, but this time he was so persuasive that Bruce believed him, maybe the fact that his side was also hurting. "Well F#&*" Bruce said, thinking about how the hell is he going to survive that when there were no surgeons around here to get the imaginary piece of bone away from his heart. "Just kidding" Rick suddenly said, making Bruce sigh with relief "Phew you've scared me… Not funny!" he said. Before Rick could prepare a witty reply, Alyara pressed the shoulder, trying to get it back into the socket. "YEAARGH!!" Bruce yelled out, this made Rick jump, and even some of the na'vi who were nearby. After the cry there was a loud snapping noise as the shoulder slipped back into the socket. "Holy sh*t!" Rick said right after Bruce painful cry stopped "You scream like a girl!" he then added earning a loud "F*#& You!" from Bruce. "_**There, the shoulder should be back at the right place, tell your loud friend that it is probably still broken.**_" Alyara said with tone that indicated more professionalism than Rick ever heard from any doctor at Hell's gate. "Alright 'Sissy Brucie' she said that the arm is in place, but it's probably still broken." Rick translated, and then said "Oh yeah, and she referred to you as 'loud one'" "That explains why it still hurts. You should try that pain too, I'll happily break your arm for you, you know." Bruce said, Rick had to politely refuse that offer with "I guess I'll pass. But take it this way your shoulder shou…"

Rick didn't have time to finish that sentence when Thanty appeared next to Rick, his war paint was not finished yet, meaning that he took off as soon as he heard the scream "[Who's attacking?!]" he asked looking around. "Nobody's attacking, we've just got a little screamer here" Rick said pointing at Bruce who defended himself with "It really hurt you know!" When Thanty turned and lowered his head to look at Bruce, the pain in Bruce's shoulder subsided as the adrenaline began pumping through his body because Bruce was scared s#*tless. "[You scream like a girl]" Thanty said, making Rick laugh hard. "Hahahaha… Even Thanty here thinks you scream like a girl!" Rick translated what Thanty said for Bruce, who wasn't paying any attention to what Rick said. Bruce was too occupied by staring at the big thanator which was really frightening when you've got your face only a meter from his big jaw, and you could actually feel his breath. "[Rick, stop laughing like a moron and introduce me to him. Oh and please point out that I don't like what RDA tried and is currently trying to do with Pandora, my home]" Thanty said turning his head to still laughing Rick. "Sure, Hey Bruce this is Thanty, Thanty this is Bruce." Rick said casually, almost expecting them to have a friendly handshake. "uh… Hi" Bruce managed to say "_Really big kitty, and very intimidating one_" Bruce thought. "He also doesn't like RDA for trying to make a big mine from Pandora." Rick then added, this comment made Bruce feel even more uneasy. Thanty even added a faint smile to that, revealing some of his keen teeth as a bonus. "I don't think that he counts as RDA though" Rick then said, trying to rescue Bruce from this situation "[Why is that?]" Thanty asked, still watching Bruce. "Because he's with us" Rick said plainly "Right?" he then asked Bruce, who nodded to that "[Well then, let's get drunk together]" Thanty said almost too happily "Stop imitating me!" Rick said, but then his face went pale as he suddenly realized what he forgot back at Hell's gate. "Well, crap. I've forgotten the booze at base…" he said nervously. This sentence made Thanty turn to him completely "[You're not Rick… Rick would've never forgotten booze! Where is our Rick and what have you done to him?!]" Thanty said with faked aggression "Ok calm down, we three will just get drunk together a little later." Rick said, face palming. "_I cannot believe that I've forgotten something that important!_" he thought again. Bruce slowly switched expressions, instead of scared one he got one that would be best described as 'what the F*&# is going on'. "We'll get what?" he asked, not sure if he heard that right. "_We'll get drunk with a big scary intimidating kitty called Thanty?_" he thought, and then shrugged saying "No wait, I take it back, I didn't ask that. Let's get drunk together" he quickly said, thinking about "_Man, maybe I'm dying somewhere in hospital and this is all dream… But hell I want to experience being drunk with a freaking humongous kitty and Rick_"

* * *

This is the end of today's chapter.

Sorry for it being so short and crappy these days, I owe you an explanation about that:

WARNING: gloomy stuff ahead…

I've been depressed lately. Three weeks ago my grandfather has undergone a surgical operation on his head… I'll skip all the details and say that he had an aneurysm and is now unconscious since the day after the operation. Half of his brain got damaged by the blood flooding in. I've thought that maybe he'll wake up and we'll find out the real extent to the damage to his brain, and maybe he'll get away with a little amnesia or something… Well his heart started failing two or three days ago.  
Thus I'm being depressed lately, and thus I'm writing average and shorter chapters.  
I'll get over it in time and will get then better again.

Well enough of that gloomy stuff.  
(Maybe I'll take a break from updating, but if not. Read me tomorrow)

STAY TUNED


	61. Chapter 60 No one's stories

Remember Ricky! The Eye of the Thanator!

* * *

Chapter Sixty: No one's stories

The night came quickly, and the na'vi gathered around their campfires to eat their dinner together. Rick, who meanwhile tried to explain Bruce how na'vi communicate with the animals and with their goddess, looked around the campfires. "_Let's see_" he thought, as he looked around, trying to recognize familiar faces. "_Now, there is Jake and Ney'tiri, along with Zirina, Tsanten and of Course Mo'at._" He recognized these five looking at the central campfire, then he noticed that Thanty was with Tarya sitting in circle with some more na'vi. "_It seems that it is decided then_" he thought as he walked toward the second campfire when he heard Observer voice saying "**Private first class Rick No one, I request assistance**" he turned to see him sitting next to the fourth along with half a dozen children trying to offer him some food, and thoroughly examining his armor, to the point where it could be considered as a molesting "_Now that would be nice to explain at court 'The defendant got molested by the bunch of underage kids, they've thoroughly 'examined' him…_" even before Rick finished that thought he started laughing. "I'm coming to your rescue, hang in there!" Rick said jokingly and then started walking over to the campfire. The kids were accompanied by two adults, one male and second female, who were glad that the kids didn't pester them, but the newcomer who seemed to have infinite patience, until now. Bruce was tagging along with Rick, he and Rick seemed to have a lot in common, Both were humans, yet accepted by Na'vi to some point, and both were afraid of sleeping in the hammock which was maybe a hundred meters above the ground. Rick finally walked over to Observer and asked "What seems to be a problem here?" jokingly, some of the children turned their attention to him, but they've knew him for some time, therefore there was no need to examine him thoroughly. "**Information about how to handle non-adult na'vi is missing. I am not sure how to handle them**" Observer explained his problem, while one of the children kept touching his stealth suit, admiring the pitch black colored flawless surface of it. "So you thought I'll be able to help you with that problem?" Rick asked, while the children made some space for him and Bruce who thanked them for that. "**I assumed that you might have some experiences in handling na'vi**" observer said with his mask still on, but that changed in a few seconds when the boy who was probing his helmet found the opening button. The helmet opened, revealing Observer's android head, which was still looking like a mangled decaying corpse of some crazy metallurgist. The children gasped, and the one who was probing his armor screamed as he quickly took cover behind the male who seemed also taken aback by Observer's appearance. The scream made some of the na'vi who were sitting around the other campfires to jump and take their weapons, being immediately prepared to defend their village's children. "You see, that's not the way how to handle children" Rick said, looking at the confused Observer. "**I do not understand how they work**" Observer said, while the adults assured the rest of the tribe that there was nothing wrong and that the children just got scared by Observer's face. "_**and who wouldn't **_" Rick muttered to himself, he got frightened by Observer's appearance at first too but then he got used to it, just like he got used to everything else. "Ok, I'll show you how it is done, translate it for Bruce though" Rick said, as he got offered some meat from the na'vi male who was sitting on his left. "_**Thank you**_" Rick said as he accepted the food. "_**How about I'll tell you some stories?**_" Rick said, drawing attention of all the children, both na'vi and after translation, even the Bruce's. "_**Surely you've got many stories.**_" The male said, his curiosity getting the better from him. "_**Alright, I'll tell you story which happened few weeks ago. The story where I wasn't the predator stalking prey, but the Prey which was stalked! Maybe you've heard that one from Olo'eyktan, but it is a little different from my viewpoint.**_" Rick said, getting the mysterious atmosphere around him, he was a good story teller, mostly because there was nothing better to do when you and your comrades are drunk beyond recognition and you're the only one still capable of speaking. Rick got a lot of experiences from these situations, because they've happened quite often. "_**You all know what horrible things RDA did to the Na'vi people**_" Rick began, earning an acknowledging nod from most of his audience, Bruce was an exception though, he didn't know what was going on but he didn't want to spoil the story. "_**After the felling of the Home Tree, I've been ordered to see what remained from it by my sup… Olo'eyktans**_" he quickly replaced the word superior officer by Olo'eyktan one. "_**How many Olo'eyktans did your tribe have?**_" a smaller girl asked curiously "_**We had ultimately one, but he ordered only a small group of people, who ordered different groups. For example we've had a different Olo'eyktan for warriors who flew, for warriors who used AM…Demon skins, and for those who walked on foot**_" he explained, sating the curiosity of the little girl at least for now. "_**Where was I? Oh yes, I've been sent to look for any surviving Na'vi and then make sure that they leave… I was blind to the ways of Eywa by then, but not completely. Most of the Human warriors did not know mercy, because death was at every step on Pandora for them.**_" Rick continued, remembering it as if it was yesterday when the guy who got stung by hellfire wasp almost died because he got some allergic reaction to that sting. "_Oh man, it was not a nice sight_" he remembered the poor fellow. "_**I wasn't there on foot, I wore a demon skin, but a different one, not the one you see there**_" he said, pointing at the AMP suit which was still parked at the place he left it. "_**It was very old Demon skin, and it died on me many times**_" Rick said, immediately knowing what question was going to follow that "_**How come the demon skin died many times?**_" the same girl asked. "_**You see, unlike your pa'li or ikrans, these are machines. We can simply make them sleep whenever we wish it, and then we can 'awake them' later if we need them. But if they are old, or damaged, they can simply die, and it takes some skill to awake them after they die on you**_" Rick tried to explain the thing. He thought it was simplier saying it this way, than telling them how engines work. Luckily for him they've understood that. "_**I though about returning, there was nobody there, or at least I thought so. Suddenly there was an Omaticaya huntress, trying to kill me with her bow!**_" Rick said, not noticing that the next campfire stopped their conversation and began listening to his story. "_**She was standing on my demon skin, trying to shoot an arrow through my demon skin, luckily I've managed to get her off by jumping against the tree, forcing the huntress to get off my roof or be crushed by my demon skin.**_" He said, using his hands to show how Zirina jumped off from his roof to avoid being crushed. "_**By the time I've turned around she released another arrow. Almost breaking through my demon skin**_" he said, imitating the arrow with his right hand and the glass with his left one, and showing how the arrow bounced off from the glass. "_**You all know that Humans cannot breathe your air**_" he said but he got corrected by the boy saying "_**But you can, will you tell us the story behind that?**_" he asked and then added "_**Later?**_" Rick smiled at that comment "_**I will tell it later, but by that time, I was unable to breathe it**_,_** It was poisonous for me as it was here for Bruce**_" he said, nodding toward Bruce, who nodded to it, of course after he got the translation. "_**I've lifted my weapon, trying to aim at the huntress, but she was fast and agile**_" Rick didn't notice it, but by that time most of his audience was sitting behind him. Jake listened to that story with a grin on his face, because he already knew what part Rick was going to skip. "_I still can hear him yelling 'Oh I might even get survive this' while he ran in circles._" Even Zirina was listening to that story, remembering it. "_**She shot me into the shoulder, but the arrow bounced off, by the time I've managed to aim at her properly and then shot.**_" Rick said but he was interrupted by Zirina joining in "_**It was me, the huntress he talks about. I've underestimated him and so he shot me, it hurt like I was being kicked by pa'li**_" she said, adding some of her viewpoint to the story. By that time Rick noticed that there was almost whole village behind him, and he didn't notice it until now "_Man, a whole village sneaked up on me!_" Rick thought "_Thank god it isn't some old video game. Man! Just think about the great sneak attack bonus they would get!_" he thought with smile forming on his face, he too played video games just like every other human male who could've afford it back on Earth.

"_**I've saw a lot of blue liquid, by that time I've thought that na'vi have a blue blood, this was my first encounter with your people by the way**_" Rick said to the children who giggled at the thought of having blue blood. "_**As you all know, we humans don't use arrows, we use small metal things we call bullets**_" Rick said, pulling his side arm and then removing the magazine, getting one bullet from it. "_**Here take a look, but be careful with it, if you're not it could explode**_" he said, handing over the bullet to the children who took the bullet really carefully. The bullet itself couldn't explode, Rick knew that but he wanted to teach those children that things like that could be dangerous for them. They've examined the bullet thoroughly, as they've passed it around but when it got to the last girl, who was the one which asked most of the question. She of course, had to ask the question "_**How do you shoot them?**_" Rick looked at Jake who was standing behind him and he nodded approvingly. "_**I'll tell you, but only because Jake, the Olo'eyktan here approves**_" Rick said, getting the bullet back and loading it back to the magazine. "_**This is magazine, it holds several bullets in it, and each of these bullets is filled with an explosive powder**_" he said, loading his weapon, but he didn't cock it yet. "_**When the powder ignites, it sends part of the bullet forward with great speed, it is harder to remove from one's body than an arrow because it is so small but gets into the same depth as one.**_" He explained "_**But you want to see it in action, don't you?**_" he asked, and then cocked the gun and stood up, looking for suitable place to shoot, when he found it he aimed there, but he made sure that there was nobody in front of him first. "_**Maybe you want to cover your ears**_" he said and then pulled the trigger. The gun shot, the sound echoed through the night remembering most of the na'vi about the great battle they've undergone a few weeks ago. Rick picked up the case of the bullet which was still hot. "_**This is how it looks like after the shot, most of our guns shoot like that**_" he explained, handing over the shell to the children, who examined it thoroughly "_**But since no warrior is a warrior without proper training, we use a different type for training**_" he said, sitting back down. "_**But I'm getting ahead in my story, I've simply thought that the huntress was dead… but then I saw her rising to her feet! She looked at me with a death in her eyes, as she wiped the blue off her, and when she was done I've noticed that there was no wound!**_" he said and then waited for Zirina to take over "_**It hurt, but more like being punched than being shot or bitten by some animal, I've stood up, and looked at him, thinking that maybe Eywa decided to save my life. We've looked at each other for a moment until he looked at his gun**_" she said and Rick once again took over "_**Well I thought simply 'What is she made of?'**_" he said, planting his hands on his face with a terrified expression that made children and some of the adults giggle, Jake included. "_**But then with horror I've looked at my weapon, and shot at the ground!**_" he said dramatically, making children look at him curiously "_**You know, if we used the bullets I've just shown you for training, there wouldn't be much of us to fight, so we use balls with paint instead, and these same balls were loaded in my weapon, imagine that! There was a huntress trying to kill me and I could only make her look less threatening by splashing the paint all over her.**_" Rick said and the children with most of the village laughed at that, Jake included. "_**You have no right to laugh Jake, I've repainted you too**_" Rick said toward the laughing olo'eyktan. "_**Of course, but it wasn't me who then decided to close his eyes while trying to escape, thus managing to only run in circles before managing to shoot himself with the paint too**_" by that time the whole village was laughing at the idea of fighting with paint. Some of them even remembered Ney'tiri coming back to the village with some remains of the paint on her. Rick thought about continuing but then he caught a glimpse of Tarya in his audience, and decided to call it a day. Rick yawned and then told "_**Oh, it's getting late. I'll tell you the rest of that story next time ok?**_" he asked looking at the children, who reluctantly nodded to that. After the rest of the village decided to get back to their campfires and tell their own stories, Rick stood up and walked toward Tarya. "_**That was nice story**_" she said looking at Rick. "_**Next time I'll tell them about how I've met you**_" he said with a smile on his face as they've walked toward the home-tree together. Observer thought about what Rick just pulled off and noted to himself "**When trying to deal with na'vi children, tell a story about what you've experienced. Preparing story about last de-fragmentation of memory.**"

* * *

Now that would be an interesting story, he could add some drama by adding a story about finding some lost cluster.

I thought I owe you this chapter because I've kept writing short excuses for chapters lately (don't get me wrong, I'll keep writing them, they'll be longer though :-D ) And I don't feel like taking a break because I've got depressions lately. But you've came here to enjoy the humorous fan-fic so I'll give it you and I will not bother you with my real life troubles. You're my readers and it was so unprofessional to get emotions better of me.

Anyway I hope you liked this chapter, I hope you'll at least read it, and if you feel like it. Review it.

More of them are coming

so…

STAY TUNED!


	62. Chapter 61 No one's disappearance

We interrupt regular updates by bringing breaking news about…

*Sounds of author punching the report guy into face repeatedly*  
Nobody interrupts my regular updates!

* * *

Chapter Sixty one: No one's disappearance

Even though Rick left the campfires together with Tarya, Bruce remained. He was going to live with these people, at least for some time. But because he was a newcomer just like Observer, he got almost the same attention from children just like Observer did. "_It's weird, I mean sure they are children, but most of them are taller than me. Man, I sure hope that they aren't fond of short jokes._" Bruce thought, while the children examined him, but unlike Observer, they've refrained from actually touching him much. Maybe it was the fact that he came to the village beaten down beyond recognition, or maybe simply the fact that when he was with the village healer, he managed to scream with so high pitched voice that some of the ikrans recognized it as an mating signal. Luckily for him they've did not found who tried to seduce them. "Hey Observer" Bruce tried to communicate with Observer who simply turned his head and asked with his synthetic voice "**What do you need?**" he asked, by that point the children finishing examining Bruce and they once again sat down and listened to the strange language which humans used. "Could you teach me how to speak Na'vi?" Bruce asked honestly, he didn't want to spend the rest of the days here not being able to speak Na'vi while everyone else did. "**Data sharing is permitted**" Observer said and pulled some small device from inside of his helmet. "**Connect yourself or your terminal for file-sharing**" he said handling over the wireless connector. "Ok, maybe not." Bruce said and Observer put the wireless connector back to its place. "**As you wish**" Observer said, returning to his previous occupation of being the only guy at the Home-tree who wouldn't eat anything at all. Bruce got some meat from the woman sitting next to him. He felt a little out of place here, but that was understandable because now he was the only human here. "_**You really can't understand us?**_" the small girl asked, it took Bruce some time before he noticed that the question, which sounded like a complete gibberish to him, was pointed at him. He simply looked at the girl, trying to figure out what she said. "Observer, can you translate that for me please?" Bruce asked Observer, deciding that it would be best to start learning their language fast. "**You really can't understand us?**" Observer translated immediately, it was strange, it was like he was recording everything. He was indeed a machine, and with name like Observer, you couldn't expect him to server ice-cream or something like that. "_But the name Translator would be better for him_" Bruce thought, and then decided to answer the question by simply shaking his head. The girl looked at him with her curious yellow eyes, her friends began talking among themselves, sometimes looking at Bruce while they did so. "could you translate for me everything this evening?" Bruce asked observer who agreed but then went silent. The girl tried to ask him something more, but when Bruce expectantly looked at observer, he remained motionless. "Hey, are you okay?" Bruce asked, but the observer didn't move a muscle. It was like he was frozen "_which is most probable, I think he needs a progress bar, maybe he is just loading something_" Bruce thought, but then Observer began moving again and said "**Order cannot be carried out: Data overflow**" Bruce lifted his eyebrow and was about to ask what Observer meant by that when he suddenly remembered what Overflow is "_Too much information at once_" he heard in his head, the voice wasn't his though, so maybe it was from some kind of school. Bruce also thought about Observer's ability to hear, it must've been more sensitive than human ears are, and because the conversations between many na'vi at the different fireplaces were still going, maybe he tried to translate that as well which might be the cause of the problems he just encountered. "How about you translate the conversation between me and those who are sitting around this campfire" Bruce then asked, and once again Observer agreed to do so "What was your question again?" Bruce asked the girl. Her first reaction was to simply look at him, not sure how to respond to that. Observer then promptly translated everything into the na'vi, which surprised both the children and the adults. When Observer translated thing into English, it simply looked like he was listening to something which Observer said, even when Bruce shook his head, it could've been just his way to say 'I don't understand you'. But now the fact that they've got a translator for their conversation made the communication much easier. Bruce was asked a lot of questions, mostly about who he was, what was he doing here, what he did when the home tree was has fallen, but to most of these the answer was "I don't know" or "I don't remember". But the last question almost insulted him "_**Why do you keep you humans keep your hair that way? It doesn't look pretty**_" she said. Sure his brown hair was a little longer, and maybe he needed to get a new haircut. But saying that out loud was taking it a little far, but he tried to take that with a humor, so he brushed his hair, noticing that most of the tribe wore long ponytails. "Do you think I would look good with ponytail?" he asked and Observer then translated that. The girl walked over to him and looked at his hair as if she was a barber and she was now deciding what to do with his messy hair. Bruce didn't move when she examined his hair thoroughly "_I'm going to say it… don't I?_" he asked himself, but before he thought it over he said "If you think my haircut is not pretty, then be my guest and try to make something different on my head" he said, and after Observer translated that, the girl grinned and began her work on his hair. "_I hope she don't give me a Mohawk or something_"

* * *

In The morning

* * *

As Jake woke up, he thought about talking about the new RDA threat with Rick. They've didn't have enough time to consult everything they knew about them. So he decided to speak about it now before he leaves. Jake wasn't exactly a morning person, but he was among the fist ten na'vi who woke up early. He decided to climb out of his hammock and then stretch everything, he silently yawned and then decided that it would be interesting to see Rick waking up without hangover "_Fat chance, he probably got some alcohol somewhere and got himself drunk before he went to sleep._" Jake thought with a smile as he silently walked inside the Home tree and then ascended to the level where Rick's hammock was. When he finally arrived to his destination , he found out that Rick's hammock was still closed with someone sleeping inside "_Now that's quite a catch, is someone sleeping inside? Or is No one sleeping inside?_" Jake thought chuckling at the thought and then tapped the side of the hammock, making it open itself, but what he saw almost shocked him. Instead of No one, there was someone. Bruce was awaken by the sudden movement his hammock made, as he opened his eyes he noticed that there was a blue guy standing at the branch above him and looking at him. "Where is Rick?" Jake asked confusedly. "Rick said I could sleep here, that he will sleep somewhere else" Bruce said sleepily, Jake straightened himself and looked around trying to figure where Rick could've spent the night. "Good morning to you too Chief" Bruce said silently as Jake walked away. "_Man, it's to early to be awake_" Bruce thought, and then burrowed his head into the hammock "_I guess I'll sleep in_" he thought as he blinked sleepily, but before he close his eyes completely, they've managed to focus and therefore tell him what was now right under him "_Sweet merciful Buddha!_" his mind yelled at him as he looked at the long way down right under his hammock, which was still open. He carefully and slowly climbed from his hammock to the Home Tree branch. It took some skill and lot of patience but even though his left arm was still bruised or broken or something he managed to climb up. "_Holy sh*t, I'll make a burrow next time_" he thought "_I guess it is in my nature to prefer solid grou…branch over the swinging hammock about ten floors above the ground_" he then thought and walked inside the Home Tree.

Jake meanwhile got to the ground level, deciding that Thanty could help him with localizing Rick, and finding Thanty was much easier than finding Rick. Thanty was sleeping nearby Rick's AMP which was empty, meaning that Rick probably didn't spend a night in it. When Jake walked over to the thanator he simply asked "hey Thanty, you awake?" It was guaranteed method to wake somebody up without making him too angry, provided of course they didn't fake they sleep. "[Never wake up a predator if you aren't ready to face him]" Thanty growled, thinking that it was Rick who woke him up "Sorry buddy I don't speak Thanatorish, Rick is missing, can't find him Do you know where he is?" Jake asked but Thanty just growled "[He is probably here somewhere]" But Jake couldn't understand that, so he simply made tsahaylu and they've recapitulated their conversation, while Rick was still sleeping together with Tarya in her Hammock

* * *

Sorry to cut this chapter short folks, I know that you've expected something longer.

I was prepared to tell you more about the search, but something unexpected has occurred during writing this chapter, so I've ended this chapter early…  
What happened? All I have to say is: Rest in peace gramps… You'll be missed…

Maybe I'll update tomorrow.

STAY TUNED


	63. Chapter 62 No one's battle plan

**This is automated fan-fiction writing system. Make your request *beep***

* * *

Chapter Sixty Two: No one's battle plan

"I ordered you to slay the na'vi, not lay the na'vi!" Col. Quaritch yelled at Rick who was standing in front of him with his newborn son, which was almost as big as Rick was. Rick had one of his slightly retarded dreams again. His dreams were either very disturbing, or slightly amusing. Rick wasn't sure which one of these two this dream was until the point where Quaritch gave it a thought and then began singing 'Why can't we be friends'. The fact that long dead colonel who was by the way killed by na'vi sang something like this, certainly put this dream into the 'Very disturbing' category.

Rick woke up after Col. Quaritch got to the part where he sang "I know you're working for a C.I.A." Rick slowly opened his eyes and noticed that he was looking on something blue "_Sky? Did I've fall asleep under the stars?_" he thought, but as his eyes focused he noticed that this particular 'sky' had a nice, sexy and awfully familiar stripes on it. It took him about three or four seconds to figure out that he was looking at Tarya's side. "_At least I was close, I'm not looking at sky. Its more like heaven_" he thought with a smile forming on his face. He quickly remembered what happened yet again yesterday. "_So it will be yet another day where I wake up still tired._" He thought, but then his smile enlarged as he thought "_I think I'll get used to it._" Tarya was still sleeping, but she must be dreaming about something nice, her faint smile gave her out. Even though they've been sleeping together in one hammock, there was space at least for one more human or, if Rick wasn't there, for another na'vi. Rick looked through the hammock, noticing that most of the village was already awake, so he decided that it would be for the best to wake Tarya up and then, after a breakfast, continue their journey. "_How does one wake up an angel?_" he thought and then decided to do it old fashioned way, a simple kiss to wake the sleeping beauty. Rick managed to get his face close enough for the kiss when somebody opened the hammock. Jake was about to ask Tarya if she knows where Rick is "T…" he began, but immediately shut up as he noticed that Rick was leaning over her and was about to wake her with a kiss. "_I should've known that he will be here, doing what he is doing right now_" Jake thought as Rick turned to him with an expression on his face saying 'Bad timing, close the doors and come back later'. Jake knew that he should do what Rick's face said and so he only smiled and walked away with a smirk on his face "_Now that will be a story I would like to hear…_" he thought while Rick who was thankful that Tarya didn't wake up yet continued with his plan. A small kiss followed by "_**Good morning dear**_" was all it took to wake up Tarya. Tarya was awake since Rick was, but faking sleep surely brought some sweet reward. "_**Good morning to you too**_" she said, her faint smile intensified after these words. "_Oh Eywa, you may be a goddess of life, but Tarya is goddess of smiles._" Rick thought, not sure if Eywa heard that thought or not. "_**Rise and shine, there is another day ahead of us**_" he said while getting up on the branch, his climbing skills weren't exactly perfect, but he managed to get up without looking like an idiot. Tarya on the other hand, stretched while still in the hammock, and after watching Rick climbing up on the branch, she too climbed up. Her climbing skills were a more polished than his, she made that obvious when she gracefully got herself on the branch faster than Rick did. Luckily Rick wasn't one of those guys who would feel bad after being beaten by a woman. He was one of those who gladly accepted that she was better. "_Man, I really love how she swings her tail when she's happy_" he thought, watching her tail swinging from one side to another. She noticed it and acted accordingly, swinging her tail differently. It simply fascinated Rick and she now knew it. "_Is my tail that pretty?_" she never really thought about it, maybe her tail was special or something. Her thoughts about tails and their prettiness were interrupted when Rick asked "_**Shall we go?**_" she nodded and they've both walked to the center of the Home Tree where was Jake waiting on Rick. Rick noticed that as he and Tarya walked next to each other, that her tail wrapped around his shoulder, it was cute. They weren't able to hold their hands like the next pair due to the height problems. Tarya didn't notice it at all, it was all subconscious. Her mind simply told her tail that he should make sure that Rick is still nearby, just as she wanted it. Rick meanwhile thought how he should say good morning to Jake "_I don't think he would be satisfied with a kiss and 'good morning dear'_" Rick thought, chuckling at the idea. "_Now that would've been hard to explain if anybody saw us doing that_"

"_**I see you Jake**_" Rick said, using the generic greeting which he copied from the nearby Na'vi who greeted each other same way. "_**I see you both Rick, Tarya**_" Jake said nodding toward Tarya who replied to that with "_**And I see you Olo'eyktan**_." Rick then said "_**Now that we all know we actually can see each other. What did you want from us?**_" Rick asked, making Jake chuckle "_**Now that you mention it, I think I'll want you to go find Norm and ask him 'how to properly see each other'**_" Jake said jokingly. "_**And the second thing was?**_" Rick asked with his characteristic smile still imprinted on his face. "_**I wanted to know what exactly you are going to do when you contact the RDA.**_" Jake said, he was sure that if anything happened, Rick was on their side, but he didn't tell Jake why exactly he is going there. "_**Depends, maybe I'm going to tell them 'Hey, You've slept in, RDA is gone now get out of our home**_'" Rick said, to be precise he wasn't sure what was he going to do when he actually gets there. "_**So you're just going there to do some Reconnaissance?**_" Jake asked, knowing how Rick's last reconnaissance went. "_**You could say that, maybe they are just a bunch of scientist with non-working equipment, or maybe they are building a weapon of mass destruction there. Until we're sure what they are doing down there, we can't make any steps against them… Maybe they are just a bunch of adrenaline sport lovers who dives with the croco-sharko-pirranha thingies**_" Rick pointed out, not only showing how deep his thoughts were, but also showing that he indeed knew nothing about the creatures which lived underwater. "_**You know, they are more like crocodile mixed with a jellyfish.**_" Jake tried to be helpful. "_**I just hope they've reconstructed that mining station as a giant underwater inn.**_" Rick said looking at Tarya who, even though she could understand the language, was confused with the words they've used. She of course never heard about crocodiles, sharks or piranhas. The inn was mentioned by Rick some time ago but she didn't bother asking him what it actually was. Jake was about to ask him more questions when he noticed that Norm walked by with his backpack on. "_**Hey Norm, what are you doing with that backpack?**_" Jake asked him, not sure what was going through Norm's head. "_**That's simple. I'm packing up because we, Mawey and I, are taking Bruce to Hell's gate.**_" Norm said sleepily "_**Don't look at me, it was Mawey's idea, he thought that if Grace build a school from wood for Na'vi, he will teach the humans in their metal homes**_" Norm then said, it actually made sense, even if only a little. "_**Well, If he thinks he it will work, then I have no objections**_" Jake said, deciding that he will now ask Rick the questions he wanted him ask. "_**Do you think I shou…**_" Jake started, but then noticed that both Tarya and Rick disappeared. "_**Oh yeah very funny**_." Jake said. He should've expected something like that from Rick.

Rick after the disappearance went straight to the ground level. Na'vi usually had a lighter breakfast which consisted from fruits and things like that. Rick on the other hand decided that he should get a bigger breakfast because he was going to march Eywa knows where. He got one of the MRE pack's from his AMP. Tarya thought about joining him, but then she decided to have the traditional breakfast, they of course ate together. After Rick warmed up his military ration he noticed that he was out of water. "_**Now what would've I do if I was a real na'vi and I've ran out of water**_" he thought rather loudly, even though he didn't intended to. "_**That's simple**_" Tarya answered as she stopped eating and said "_**Come, I'll show you**_" Rick immediately stopped eating too and walked with her. She led him into the forest. After about four minutes of walking she stopped near the strange flower "_**This is A'o, It collects water which is safe to drink**_" she explained to him "_It looks like some sort of pitcher._" Rick thought as he watched Tarya to drink from it. Rick once again looking at her, thinking how beautiful she was even when she did the simplest things like drinking, she drank it graciously. "_**Why are you looking at me like that?**_" she asked him with playful tone. "_**I just realized something**_" he said walking over to one of the pitchers and before he tried to drink from it he said "_**That I would do anything for you. I would gladly go to hell and back just for you**_" he said and then tried to drink from the flower with same grace as she did. The answer took her by surprise but she still managed to say "_**I would've done it for you too**_" she said, even though she wasn't certain what hell was and how would she get in and out of it. Rick wasn't expecting this answer either, but unlike Tarya, he was still attempting to drink from the flower. Splashing sound could've been heard as the pitcher emptied into Rick's face. It was like someone threw a bucket of water in his face. Tarya couldn't help herself and laughed at the sight "_Maybe I'll just stick with using flask_" he thought as he tried to get the water out of his eyes

* * *

Well Rick sure needed some shower

But this chapter has (as usually) some unanswered questions like: What will they find when they find Scylla? What will happen on their way there, and most importantly: How many random encounters they can encounter? (I'll go check the Dungeons and Dragons rulebook)

(Answers to reviews: Thanks for your support (I do not know if gramps is with Eywa or in heaven Hell is out of the question, he was a believer but I hope he is happy there) I really appreciate it.

P.s to TheAmiga: Now that's the criticism I was looking for, unfortunately I didn't notice these errors and things, nor did my proofreader. But as you say, my story may or may not be founded on these errors (look at windows, it's basically founded on errors, and lot's of them) Anyway I appreciate your offer for being the proofreader, but I'll have to say: "No, maybe when my current one quits"

Anyway for everyone else: Read & Review and most importantly.

STAY TUNED


	64. Chapter 63 No one's purification

"All Hyrule is safe, thanks to you Rick". Wait wrong script…

"Sorry Rick, but our princess is in another castle…?"

Ah here is the right one

* * *

Chapter Sixty three: No one's purification

After Rick managed to fill his flask, he thought that it would be best to get his clothes dry. "_**I think I needed that shower**_" he said, still in his wet clothes. "_**How about taking a bath?**_" Tarya asked him with a smile which Rick couldn't identify. "_I don't think I've ever seen that kind of smile on her_" he thought. "_**Well, I'm already wet, why not**_" he said, shrugging. "_What could be the worst case scenario if I decide to take a bath with Tarya?_" he thought, but immediately remembered what happened at the base, in the forest and yesterday in her hammock. "_Ok, so maybe I wouldn't be able to walk for an hour..._" he thought with smile as Tarya once again led the way, this time she led him to the pond which was currently occupied by two na'vi women, both talking to each other. The fact that Rick is going to have a bath with three females, him being the only male in the pond made him a feel uneasy, the fact that they've all bathed without clothes was even more frustrating, because that meant that if he wanted to take a bath with them, he'll have to undress too. "_I hope Tarya will be against it_" he thought, but when he turned his head from the chatting females, he noticed that she was already undressing "_**What are you waiting for Rick?**_" she asked him. "_Why was I even bothering with having some hopes_" he asked himself, as he reluctantly began undressing. The fact that Tarya knew them wasn't making it easier for him, and the fact that there were three pairs of golden eyes watching him made it even harder for him to get undressed. "_Man, I shouldn't have said that I want the bath_" he thought, as he removed his vest, and threw it on the grass. As he continued undressing, he overheard part of their conversation "_**… he surely takes his time ...**_" and then the unknown female giggled, "_Well of course I take time, I'm waiting for something to happen_" Rick thought, as he removed his shirt and then continued with his belt. "_Rick, you're too shy!_" he thought to himself and then quickly removed his belt, then his holster and boots and socks, and at last he took off his underwear. "_If anyone says anything, I'm going to … well… be angry!_" he thought, as he walked completely naked into the pond. "_**Sorry it took so long**_" Rick said, as he was about to enter the pond. He recognized one of the women as Zirina, the huntress which tried to kill him when he got lost around the Tree of souls. "_Three women, one which I've slept with many times, the one which tried to kill me once, and the third one completely unknown… all of them naked, the water is crystal clear, and their chests are above the water_…_ I'm not sure how should I feel_" he thought as he got into the water. The water was rather hot, he expected it being cold, or lukewarm, but it being actually hot surprised him a little. What surprised him more was the height problem kicking in once again, even though the females have been sitting in there, his head was above water only if he stood on his tiptoes, he managed to find a shallow spot in a moment. "_**He's cute**_" he heard the unknown female saying as he swam to the shallow spot. "_Oh man, they are going at it already?_" he thought as he finally sat in the shallow part of the pond. "_**We're just waiting until he becomes a warrior**_" Tarya said, looking at Rick with smile. "_**That's right, when I'll become one of The People, I'll have the right to chose a mate, the first part will be harder than the second though**_" he said and the girls giggled to that.

"_Maybe it will not be as awkward as I have thought._" He thought with a relief. "_**And who will be your mate?**_" the unknown one asked, Tarya immediately looked at her with 'isn't it obvious?' kind of look. "_Say Thanty, just for fun! Say it! SAY IT!_" he ordered himself, but the fact that Tarya was taking this seriously made him disregard that order and instead made him say "_**well, if you must know. The mate I want to spend the rest of my life is Tarya**_" he said honestly and Tarya smiled at him "_**And I will accept it, after you pass the trial**_" she answered it. "_I hope she will not say 'Until then we're bed-mates' or something like that_" he thought "_**But until then**_…" she began, and both Zirina and the other females turned their attention to her, while managing to make Rick's heart start beating twice or thrice faster than usual. "_**I'll be just his trainer**_" she finished, and Rick sighed, once again relieved that it turned out like that. "_**Is something wrong with that?**_" she asked him, noticing the sigh. "_**No, it's just hot in here. I'm more used to cold and snow, rather than hot water**_" he said. The word 'snow' made all three girls curious. "_**What is snow?**_" they've asked almost simultaneously, making Rick smile. "_**Snow is water which is so cold that it turns itself from water drops to small white flakes when it rains.**_" He tried to explain. "_**I've never saw what you describe here**_" Zirina said and the second girl added "_**It must have been really cold where you come from**_." They had no idea, the normal winter was bearable, but at some places on Earth, there were that infamous 'Nuclear winter' which wasn't as pleasant as the normal one. Luckily for Rick, he never experienced the nuclear one, only heard about it from news and stuff. "_**We had this cold season, called winter, every half year.**_" He said, thinking about Pandora and if there was any snow somewhere on it. "_**Tell us about your world**_" the unknown girl suggested. "_**There is lot to tell about it, what you want to know exactly?**_" he asked, not wanting to go over the wars and genocides and stuff he knew damn too well. "_**Do your people have someone like Eywa?**_" she asked, the question was simple "_**We called her Gaia, but she never communicated with us like Eywa does. She is probably dead, the whole planet is slowly dying**_" he said saddened by the truth, but telling it nonetheless. The answer seemed to bewilder the girls "_Is it even possible to kill Eywa? Is that what humans tried to do with their big machines?_" that kind of thoughts ran through their minds, which was the reason for the second question "_**What were you doing here?**_" Zirina asked, but Rick didn't knew who she meant by that question "_**If you mean me, I was here as the part of military personal, a warrior clan if you want…**_" he was about to continue when the unknown girl asked him "_**How many clans were in the Hell's Gate?**_"

"_**That's a difficult question, we were one clan, called Resources development administration, or simply RDA. But unlike your clans, we had many Olo'eyktans, one for the hunters, one for the miners, one for the scientist and many more**_" he said, this of course didn't explain everything "_**You had many olo'eyktans? Then what about the Quaritch man, the one Jake told us about? It sounded like he was your Olo'eyktan**_" Zirina pointed out. "_**You know, from here it gets slightly confusing, let's say that those olo'eytkans had their own olo'eyktans, and they had their own too… Colonel Quaritch was the one near the top, but he wasn't olo'eyktan of all of us, he was olo'eyktan of warriors, hunters, scouts, aviators and everything that had something to do with battles**_" Rick enlightened them while they've washed themselves, using water and even some plant or maybe a leaf as a sponge or soap, Rick wasn't sure which one of these it was. "_**Next question?**_" he asked, and the unknown girl once again surprised him with a original question "_**Why do you humans wear so much clothes?**_" she asked "_**You've said you're more comfortable with cold, then why are you wearing so much clothes?**_" she then added, making Rick think about that question, which was rather difficult. "_**Well, not everyone is used to cold, we've came from different places, Earth is big after all. They also offer some degree of protection, I know that the green and brown pattern isn't exactly the best camouflage around here, but it was effective on Earth.**_" He said, not sure how will she respond to that "_**But if you are trying to be unseen by the one you hunt, the smell from the clothes will warn them that you're nearby**_" she argued, unintentionally saying that Rick smelled bad. "_**That's true, you can always smell humans before you see them**_" Zirina agreed with her "_**Maybe that's why I'm taking bath right now**_" Rick tried to argue but he managed to be only caught by Tarya and be told "_**But you're not bathing properly, here let me help you**_" she said, making him sit on her legs to compensate the height problem, and began bathing him, using the plant like thing which was rather nice. "_**You two will be such a nice couple**_" the unknown one giggled. "_**It seems more like son and mother relationship to me**_" Zirina teased them "_**Hey, I'm not a child, and I'm tall among the humans.**_" Rick retorted while being bathed. "_**But you're small among the na'vi.**_" The unknown one pointed out again "_**That may be true, but he has a big heart**_" Tarya said, trying to settle it down. "_**You really think so?**_" Rick asked, looking at her "_**Yes I do, you're the most caring person I've ever saw. You don't hold grudge against anybody. Thanty told me about what exactly happened that time when you've been caught by Bal'gi tribe.**_" She said, "_I really hope he didn't tell you about the Gay chicken… That would be really hard to explain._" Rick thought as he smiled at her and enjoyed the rest of the bath.

* * *

End of today's chapter!

"Hey Skreetz!" Rick called from the pond. "Yeah? You need something?" I've asked, not sure why Rick decided to speak with me after I've already finished the chapter "Nope, I just wanted to tell you 'Happy birthday'" Rick said with a grin as Zirina lifted me and carried me to the pond. "We've decided to give you a present" Tarya said cheerfully "That's right, Zirina will take care of you from now on"  
Since then, I can shoot bow properly, I can also jump from branch to branch and give Zirina pretty nice backrub, but Rick is still the only one lucky enough to score with the na'vi girls.

Yep it is true. I'm once again older "Hey Bob! Stop counting how many years I have left!"  
"Sorry!"

Anyway, what will happen next? More water in Rick's face? Will he (please) finally get on the road? We'll see in next chapter!

STAY TUNED


	65. Chapter 64 No one's reinforcements

Warning: Application 'Writer's block' is attempting to terminate 'Writing the chapter' application. Allow termination of application: Y/N?

* * *

Chapter Sixty four: No one's reinforcements

"_We should've been on the road already, but no! We have to go on and search for Rick yet again._" Thanty thought as he tracked Rick. Observer was walking next to him in invisible mode. "[I really hope he has a good reason to vanish like that for the second time today!_]_" Thanty mumbled grumpily. First he was awoken by Jake, who tried to find him, then he actually found him, and then he got lost again. "_Maybe I should put him on leash or something_" Thanty thought as he continued along the tracks to the small pond. When Thanty arrived to the pond, he heard voices and he recognized two of them "_I should've known he is somewhere with Tarya_" he thought as he emerged from the bushes nearby "[Here you are, we should've been on the road already!]" Thanty said, noticing that Rick was undressed and was currently brushing Tarya's back with some flower. "Good morning to you too Thanty" Rick said with a smile. "[Rick, could you stop trying to constantly mate with Tarya, at least when I'm speaking to you?]" Thanty said slightly annoyed by the fact that Rick kept on brushing Tarya's back. "Hey it's not like that, I've needed bath anyway." Rick tried to defend himself "[I know that, but we should get going]" Thanty replied. While Tarya ignored their conversation and instead enjoyed the brushing, Zirina and the other girl were both amused by it. "_**They both speak in different language yet they both understand each other**_" the girl pointed out, Zirina had to agree, it was amusing in its own way. "[Look Rick, I'm really proud of you that you've managed to get yourself three girls at once…]" Thanty began "Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Rick once again tried to defend himself only to be ignored by Thanty "[But if you remember, we have a little RDA problem, you can mate with three females which are by the way not same species as you are later]" Thanty finished up sounding all serious about it. "You're such a jerk" Rick said, not wanting to talk about this any longer "_**But he's right, we should go. It will be a long journey after all**_" Rick said to Tarya. "_**Alright**_" she said and then sighed. Rick indeed knew how to wash one's back, luckily for her he managed to wash her tail and backs for her before Thanty appeared. "_And he is still fascinated by my tail._" She thought with smile, remembering how he brushed it with the flower while being deep in thoughts. "_I'll need to ask him about it later_" she thought, not wanting to make Rick feel uncomfortable by asking him such a personal question in front of two girls and one annoyed thanator. Rick swam to the place where he left his clothes, but when he got himself from the water, there was a little something that disturbed Thanty "[Rick, I know you're happy to see me, but trust me, this feeling isn't mutual]" Thanty said, slightly disgusted, while Rick hastily covered his private parts. "It isn't reaction to you, you moron" Rick said angrily "[Oh? … You mean?]" Thanty hinted and Rick immediately said "Of course!"

Thanty thought about it. "[So it is your way of detecting observer!]" Thanty exclaimed, nodding toward the distortion which was now right in front of Rick. Rick didn't notice it until now, but when he finally did Observer began unmasking himself. "**I am ready to lead the way sir**" he said after his sudden appearance. His sudden appearance of course didn't go unnoticed by the girls in the pool who were spooked by it. "_**How did he get here?**_" Zirina asked with knife in her hand. "_Wait, where did that knife come from?_" Rick thought, not sure where she got it, the only place she could get it must've been her "_Nah man, don't think about it, it's much better f you don't know it. _" Rick shook his head "_**This is the answer to your question about us being sneaky**_" Rick said with smile, and even though Zirina hated to admit it, it was pretty impressive show of skills and technology. Rick began dressing up even though he was still wet. But since he got no towel, he simply ignored the fact and continued with his dressing up. He put on his underwear first, and then pants and then shirt with vest, then he put on his belt with knife and at last he put on his holstered pistol. By the time he was finished, Tarya along with Zirina and the unknown girl were all dry and dressed up "_Ok, I seriously need to ask her about that. Getting dry instantly might come in handy when I spill something on me or something_" he thought as he was almost ready to depart, but then there was that little feeling about forgetting something. "_**What's wrong Rick?**_" Tarya asked, noticing how Rick was bothered by something "_**I just can't get that feeling I've forgot something important**_" he said thinking about it "_Let's see, Knife and pistol? Checked, Clothes? Checked, super sexy girlfriend?_" he looked at Tarya and smiled "_double checked, so what am I forgetting?_" Rick thought but the answer came pretty quickly, and it was loud that even Thanty stopped dead in his track, it sounded like some angry animal growling dangerously. "_Oh, so that's what I've forgot!_" he thought as he smiled "_**I've forgot my breakfast!**_" he exclaimed and the girls began laughing at that comment "_And you've also forgot your AMP, douche-bag_" he thought, shaking his head. They've got to the camp where Rick found out that his breakfast was missing, "_Now that was unexpected_" he thought as he walked to his AMP, he got caught by Jake who said "Now that I've found you yet again, I wanted to know if you will want somebody watching over you." Jake said slightly annoyed by the fact that Rick managed to elude him until now. "What? Why?" Rick asked, slightly confused by this question "_I don't need babysitting if it is what you mean_" he thought, insulted by it. "Only Observer knows where that 'Scylla' thing is, what if something happens to you. We won't be able to help you if we don't know where you are." Jake explained why he offered Rick some kind of escort.

"_Now that makes sense, if something happens, he will at least know where I've been captured or killed._" Rick thought sarcastically "_Like I'm going to die, I'm still RDA officer you know_" he then thought, but even though he was sure that he was going to stay alive during this little mission he said "If you put it that way. Maybe we could have some kind of escort." Rick said as he began climbing into the AMP. "I've expected that answer" Jake said as he waved to the nearby Na'vi. Rick looked at him after he got to inside his AMP, that na'vi was male probably in his thirties, his chest was full of scars, quite few of them probably caused by human weapons, but there were also quite a few caused by knives or blades or talons or something else. That na'vi was also probably working out a lot, he was pretty muscular in comparison to other na'vi, and even Jake was less muscular than he was. This particular na'vi had also damaged eye, pronounced by yet another scar on it. Unlike the yellow eyes which every na'vi possessed, he had only one. The second was damaged so badly that there was no way to save it. The eye itself was there, but it must've been blind, judging by the unnatural red surrounding his pupil. "_Whoa, now this guy is creepy_" Rick thought, trying not to stare at the dead eye. "Rick, this is Tingal, one of the best warriors and hunters which Omaticaya can offer you" Jake said, and Tingal nodded to that, he had no expression on his face, which made him slightly creepier. "_**Nice to meet you**_" Rick said, extending his AMP's arm toward him, offering a handshake. Tingal's first reaction was to put his free hand on his weapon, but when he remembered that this time the guy in AMP was a friend of Omaticaya, he put his hand from the weapon and then grabbed the AMP's hand and shook it, not saying a word. "_Whoa, he got a nice grip_" Rick thought as he saw what his little handshake showed on the pressure monitor "_It actually changed from 'no pressure' to 'minor pressure' Man, that means he got about six or seven times the strength of ordinary human_" Rick thought with cold chill, not even daring to imagine what would've happened if he tried to shake his hand without AMP. "_He would've broke every bone in my arm even if he didn't try!_" Rick actually dared to think about it. "Nice to meat you too" Tingal said in English, which still needed some work "_**It's **_meet_** not **_meat. _**That means meat**_" Jake corrected Tingal, also explaining his little error, while Rick was now begging to panic. "_He said he's going to meat me! Holy sh*t I'm going to be dead man soon!_" he began freaking out, while managing to look calm and peaceful, at least a little. "[Hey Rick, what's taking you so long?]" Thanty yelled, or rather roared to be precise, at Rick from the other end of the village. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming, I'm coming!" Rick yelled back over the loudspeaker as he closed the canopy. "_**Let's go**_" Rick said to Tingal, trying to keep the conversation in na'vi. "_After the experience with the meat, it would be better to keep it in Na'vi_" he rationalized as he began walking toward Thanty.

* * *

Rick got pretty handsome bodyguard! Isn't that nice?

Our group is a little bigger, great! More people to kill in a sudden RDA raid, wait… I'm giving away the spoilers! Damn, maybe I should shut up before I say that Rick is going to lose some limbs, or that Tarya is going to die… DAMN, I've just did it eh?  
(Look! Is that a Red Herring?)

Anyway, more action is coming this way… sorry about the lack of humor these days, getting prepared for funeral which is tomorrow.  
(Even though i'm glad that you people actually care about me and my personal life. Please don't go 'I'm sorry for your grandfather' on me from now on, I've finally got over it, and reminding me that he is gone isn't going to make things any better.)

Anyway, who is that mysterious Tingal? Will he and the rest of the party get along? Where did Zirina's knife come from?! Did he come from her (Omg censored…) ? We'll probably never know, but hey… don't lose hope yet, we might find it out someday!

Same rules as before: Read and review and of course

STAY TUNED!


	66. Chapter 65 No one's soul theory

I was trying to write something up here, but then my cat walked in and told me to convey this message to you all. So here it goes: "Miaow! Mew mew purrrrrr"  
I say she's a genius!

* * *

Chapter Sixty five: No one's soul theory!

"[Hey Rick, who's the new guy?]" Thanty immediately asked Rick when he saw that he was motioning for Tingal to follow him "[He's our escort]" Rick said in thanatorish, even though it was possible for him to speak like that, he sounded like he was coughing hard. "[And I take he can speak English, that's why you just used my language]" Thanty deducted correctly "Uh-huh" Rick confirmed it. Tarya was a little more friendly, introducing herself to the warrior in traditional way, that means firstly asking for the person's name and then using it with "_**… I see you**_." Of course their greeting was influenced by the previous handshake, so they've both shook their hands like they were humans. Tingal then walked to Thanty and said with his broken English "I see you my brother" while putting to much emphasis on 'Bro' in Brother. Rick suddenly remembered how na'vi felt that animals are their brethren, because they were all children of Eywa. "_I wasn't fond of religion, until I've met the actual goddess_" Rick thought while Thanty said "[Tell him that I see him too or something like that]" to Rick, who then translated "_**He sees you too.**_" Rick then translated, Tingal nodded to that but then there was Observer. Tingal didn't introduce himself to him, it was almost like he didn't notice him being there, even though Observer was now visible. "_Can a na'vi be racist? Does it count as racism if it is about androids? Isn't that more like technophobia?_" Rick wondered as they've began their journey by following Observer. Rick was now deciding what he should do about that sign or racism. "_**Why don't you introduce yourself to Observer too?**_" Rick then asked, trying to figure this Na'vi out "_**For the same reason I don't introduce myself to your demon skin**_" Tingal responded, venom in his voice. "_I've got the right name for it! It will be called 'Techno-racism'!_" Rick thought as he began defending Observer "_**Because he is **_synthetic_**?**_" Rick asked, using English word for 'Synthetic' because there was no word for artificial or synthetic in Na'vi yet. "_**If that word means machine, then yes, he has no soul therefore I cannot see him.**_" Tingal explained. "_Now that's just offending_" Rick thought but before he could say something, Observer joined the conversation "_**Word 'Soul' is not in dictionary, define it.**_" he said, this has surprised Rick a little "_Did he just demanded a definition? Whoa… Maybe he has emotions and is now really pissed off!_" Rick thought, deciding to stay quiet during this conversation. "_**Soul is what makes us different from you.**_" Tingal said, obviously disgusted by the need to actually speak with something 'Soul-less' "_**Explain.**_" Observer demanded, this time even Tarya noticed the change in Observer's behavior. "_He seems angry, strange. I've thought that he is just a machine_" Tarya thought but just like Rick, she also decided to stay out of this "_**We were born unique, but you machines are just a thing that humans created, it's the uniqueness that gives us soul.**_" Tingal tried to explain the whole soul concept to Observer who seemed rather interested in that subject "_**Then I have a soul.**_" Observer boldly stated. That bold statement surprised Rick but it was just making Tingal angry "_**No you have not.**_" Tingal said, refusing to believe that some human creation can have a soul "_**I have, My serial number is 0, I am prototype, I am unique, therefore I have soul.**_" Observer explained. "_Did he just win an argument? Oh my_" Rick thought watching it now with amusement. "_**He has a point, if soul is granted by being unique. There is nothing more unique than a prototype.**_" Rick had to agree with Observer, that just made Tingal angrier "_**But he has been created from lifeless material!**_" he tried to reason with both Observer and Rick. "_**My body is made both from metal and bio-engineered material.**_" Observer said, making Tingal confused "_**what?**_" he asked, not sure what that android just said "_**He said that his body is made both from metal and human-made flesh**_,_** but flesh nonetheless.**_" Rick said, trying to make it easier to understand for the Na'vi. "_**And before you say anything about the metal part, Na'vi bones are enhanced by metal too.**_" Rick then said to Tingal who was obviously frustrated by the fact that he was now losing an argument with a soul-less machine. "_**But his flesh has been made by humans.**_" Tingal attempted. "_**My flesh has been also made by humans."**_ Rick said, earning a confused look from both Tarya and Tingal. "_**Explain it.**_" Tingal said, not wanting to believe that Rick was also construct "_**Well, if you really need to know, when a human male and human female loves each other.**_" Rick began, but he was interrupted by Tingal's "_**OH now I get it, no need to say more.**_" Tingal said, trying not to imagine two humans doing the third one. "_**But he has no life, he wasn't born, he was created, we have been born, and we will die but he can be only destroyed.**_" Tingal once more tried to reason with the crazy human and soul-less machine "_**confirmation requested: To have a soul, one must have an imperfect body which will destroy itself after eighty years approximately?**_" Observer inquired, once again surprising Rick "_He's really good…_" Rick thought as Tingal tried to think a clever response to that "_**Simplified: One has soul only if he has inferior body.**_" Observer said "_Now that's a nice way to put it, if I knew better, I would've swear that he is just trying to piss Tingal off._" Rick thought as he listened to Observer whose viewpoint was certainly interesting. "_**No! You just need to be born with soul.**_" Tingal then said, angry that he probably lost this argument when Observer said "_**Definition stored.**_" and then continued with walking through the forest. "_**Inquiry: what is the difference between 'being born' and 'being created'**_?" Observer asked after few more steps. "_**There is no difference, at least from my viewpoint.**_" Rick said, but Observer did not seemed to accept that as an answer, only after that Rick noticed that this question was meant for Tingal and Tingal only. "_Whoa, they certainly don't like each other_" "_**Only living things are born, but things like bow are created.**_" Tingal answered the question, still slightly pissed off by the previous questions. "_**Definition is not valid. Amino-tanks don't give a birth to limbs and avatars, they create them.**_" Observer said, once again making point, but before Tingal could say something he said "_**Inquiry canceled, new inquiry: Does Jake sully have soul?**_"

"_**Of course he has a soul! What kind of question is that?**_" Tingal asked, revolted by that question. The thought of Jake, the Olo'eyktan of na'vi tribe being soul-less offended him. "_**Jake Sully's current body is Avatar one, the Avatar is hybrid between Na'vi and Human. Avatars were built for diplomatic purposes, to make contact with native inhabitant of Pandora.**_" Observer enlightened Tingal. "_**Error in statement: If things that were created don't have soul, then Jake Sully cannot have soul.**_" He then said, making Tingal think about it "_**His soul has been transferred from his human body, that's different!**_" Tingal argued, trying to once again prove that this machine had no soul. "_**Is soul Self-awareness?**_" Observer asked. "_**Yes, you could say that.**_" Tingal had to agree, his anger vanishing. "_Thanks to Observer,I now know that Tingal is stubborn na'vi, but reasoning with him is not out of question yet_" Rick thought, trying to mine from this conversation. "_**Then I have soul.**_" Observer once again stated, but this bold statement was questioned by Rick. "_**I thought you were **_Virtual _**Intelligence, not **_Artificial _**Intelligence, **_Virtual_** intelligence isn't self-aware.**_" Observer then stopped dead in his track, and stood there for a few minutes. "[What did you told to him?]" Thanty asked, not caring about the conversation of his bipedal friends until now. "I've just asked a question" Rick defended himself, he wasn't sure what caused Observer's sudden freeze. Observer was now more like a statue. Rick parked his AMP right next to him and got out of it, getting in front of Observer who was still frozen. "Hello? Anybody home?" Rick asked, waving his hand in front of him, and then decided to open his helmet, as he opened it he saw that Observer's eyes were moving quickly from side to side, it was more like he was loading or reading something. Rick watched him doing it for ten seconds until Observer's eyes finally stopped and finally began talking "**Unknown error… entering self-test mode.**" Rick wasn't sure what was going on, but whatever it was, it resulted in Observer entering self diagnostic mode. "**Self-test error, Malfunctioning**_**.**_" He then said as his eyes locked with Ricks. "[What's wrong with him?]" Thanty asked, but before Rick could say 'I don't know' Tarya had asked the same question "_**Rick, what is wrong with him?**_"  
Rick just shrugged, not sure what was going on either. "**Rebooting**" Observer said and Rick thought that it was going to be okay from now on, Rick had a personal computer back on base, somewhere in that pile of dirty clothes. Whenever something happened to it, rebooting always helped. "**Reboot failed, entering recovery mode.**" Observer said, and then began walking again in the same direction as before. "Where are you going?" Rick worried about Observer. "**This unit is in Recovery mode and is returning to base, please ensure that it gets there safely.**" A female voice answered through Observer, It was a predefined message "Ok I've got bad news and good news, bad news are that he is malfunctioning and won't help us. The good thing is that he is still going to lead us to the base." Rick said for Thanty and then said it in Na'vi. "[Well that isn't too bad… uh Rick, I've got a bad news for you too]" Thanty said while nervously looking around. "_Oh hell, if even Thanty thinks that it is bad news, then I don't want to hear them anymore_" Rick thought, noticing how nervous Thanty suddenly became.

* * *

Woo hoo, Observer has got a soul, and then he started acting like my notebook.  
Does that mean that my notebook has got a soul too?  
(naawh, he's just really really old. He was the cheapest model 7 or 8 years ago...Yet i continue to make these updates on it.)

Anyway there is something that made Thanty nervous, now that's going to be something!  
Well, we'll have to wait for another chapter to find out what it is!

(I should stop doing these cliffhangers before somebody kills me for it.)

Read & Review

&

STAY TUNED


	67. Chapter 66 No one's duel

Ladies and getlemen, we're happy to announce that there is yet another update!

* * *

Chapter Sixty six: No one's duel

"What's going …" Rick tried to ask but then he was interrupted by Tingal's "_**shush!**_"

Rick immediately knew that there was something dangerous out there, so he climbed back into the relative safety of his AMP and then prepared his Gau-90.

"Guys, whatever it is we cannot afford to lose Observer, we need to move!" Rick said in English for Thanty and then he proceed with a translation for his Na'vi friends

"_**Whatever it is, we cannot afford to lose Observer**_" Rick said that and then pointed to the Observer which was now in some kind of walk-back mode for androids.

"[Rick, do you trust me?]" Thanty suddenly asked Rick who was not sure what to make from this question

"Of course" Rick said nervously. "_What kind of stupid question is that?_" Rick thought to himself looking at Thanty which was now staring at him, Tarya and Tingal were staring at him too for some unspecified reason.

"[Then do not look behind you and stay quiet!]" Thanty ordered as Tingal prepared slowly his bow "_Aw hell!_" Rick thought, thinking about turning or at least looking at whatever was behind him but then he decided to obey Thanty. "_Whatever it is, Thanty has got a pla…whoa!_" Rick's thoughts were interrupted by his sudden fall forward as something landed on his back, judging by the weight and size, it must've been another thanator.

"[What are you doing here?! This is my territory!]" Rick heard a growl from the thanator which was standing on him.

"Next time you say something like that Thanty, I'm going to turn around and start shooting!" Rick said disobeying Thanty's order, the part about being quiet to be precise.

"[Rick I said shut up!]" Thanty said toward Rick and was prepared to start negotiating with the other thanator.

"[What is this? You talk with your prey?] The thanator asked

"[He is no prey, he is my friend]" Thanty said with anger noticeable in his voice.

"[Have you lost your mind? You have been raised among the prey didn't you?]" The thanator which was still standing on Rick's AMP sneered.

"[In that case let me show you how to be proper palulukan]" the thanator said, looking down at Rick who just kept lying under it.

"[We are predators, they are prey. We kill them, and then eat them, that is the way it is supposed to be]" the thanator said and lifted his massive talon to strike Rick's AMP's back.

"Go ahead, make my day" Rick said as he pushed the button on the control panel which was labeled 'Jettison canopy'. Canopy jettison system was made in case of fire inside the cockpit, it was quite simple, explosive bolts just explode all around the canopy, effectively blowing it behind the AMP. Thanator got smacked by the canopy with a force so great that he was forced to take a few steps back. Rick didn't waste another second and got himself up, turning to the dazed thanator and backpedaling toward Thanty.

"[I like prey which actually fights back.]" The thanator growled and was about to attack Rick again when he noticed that Rick was already standing next to Thanty.

"[You really think you are one of them? Have you got no pride? Look at yourself, their paint all over you.]" The thanator said pointing at Thanty's war paint.

"[I am not na'vi, I'm palulukan!]" Thanty said angrily, taking a step forward.

"[Yet you refuse to act like one, you act like a confused cub.]" That thanator taunted Thanty.

"[That's my friend you're talking about!]" Rick joined in, catching the thanator off guard.

"[You speak our language? Maybe he isn't acting like one of you. Maybe It's you, who are trying to be a palulukan!]" The thanator accused him.

"[Rick stay out of t...]" Thanty tried to make Rick stop but he utterly failed at that.

"[Maybe I am.]" Rick said, boldly taking two steps toward the thanator.

"[A Prey is trying to be a Predator, you amuse me little one.]" The thanator laughed in strange, effeminate voice.

"[Come and fight me like a real palulukan, if you dare.]" The thanator issued a challenge

"[Don't do this Rick.]" Thanty said but this time Rick was decided that this needs to be done

"You and the rest go on and follow observer, if something happens to him we'll be here for nothing." Rick literally barked orders at Thanty. Tingal caught most of it and translated what he understood to Tarya.

"_**Rick! Don't do this!**_" she yelled at him, worried that he will not make it alive if he was going to fight him all by himself.

"_**Don't worry. I've fought thanators scarier than this one.**_" Rick said to her, it was basically the truth because Thanty was scarier than that one was. Thanty was scarier mostly because the war paint made him look more bad-ass though.

"[I hope you know what you're doing Rick.]" Thanty said, slowly leaving Rick. Tingal motioned to Tarya to follow him and Thanty as they've began walking away "_He is a true warrior, sacrificing himself so that the rest could go on_" Tingal thought, he was probably the only one who understood Rick's reasons to do that, and he respected him for that.

"[It doesn't matter if you tell your friends to run, I will kill those na'vi and then I will show the right path for thanator to the confused one.] The thanator boasted.

"[I won't let you do that tough guy.]" Rick said his throat already feeling sore from all that growling.

"[It shows how little you know about being a thanator little one, for I am no male]." The thanatoress said that with pride.

"[Ok, so I'll go easy on you.]" Rick said, trying to hide that he was slightly taken aback by the fact that he was she. Thanty decided to give Rick one last piece of advice before running off after Observer

"[Rick, you should know that females are stronger and dangerous than males.]" Thanty pointed out for Rick, who turned to him and said

"[So what? It doesn't change my 'I don't want to hit girls as hard as if they were boys' policy.]" Rick said out "[Look at it from the brighter side, if I die, you'll get at least nice company.] " Rick tried to use his darker side of humor.

"[Yeah, right.]" Thanty said as he rushed after Tarya and Tingal who went ahead.

"[Are you quite done with your farewells to your friends?]" The thanatoress grinned at Rick, showing her fangs to him.

"[It's no farewell, just a 'see you later' thing. I'll tell you what; if I lose, do whatever you want with me.] Rick said but before he could continue she interrupted him

"[And if you win, I'll acknowledge you as a Thanator.]" she said, still smiling at the thought that he could be considered as a Thanator, he was obviously a small delusional human.

"[…And you'll help us with our task.]" Rick added, the thought of helping him revolted her

"[I will do no such thing!]" She hissed at him.

"[So you're admitting that you might lose with me?]" Rick taunted her as he disconnected the ammo belt from his gun.

"[I said I would go easy on you, so no shooting…]" Rick said, trying to get her angrier. He found out that he was successful as she lunged toward him, he lifted his weapon, pointing the bayonet toward her, she got stabbed into the shoulder, this of course didn't change her direction much, she missed Rick by mere inches, but the momentum literally ripped the weapon from Rick's hands. "_Rick the good guy: one! The big bad thanatoress: well let's say half a point for disarming me_" Rick thought, pulling the knife from its holster in the side of the AMP. The thanatoress tried to disarm him by swinging her tail against the AMP suit, the fact that Rick had no canopy to cover his fragile human body was certainly an advantage for her. Rick of course knew that too so he quickly defended himself with the free arm, the metal on it bended inward slightly and the AMP immediately reported it as a minor damage. The thanatoress didn't wait for him and tried to smash him with her massive paw. Rick barely dodged that as he jumped backwards, he was getting into defensive position and he didn't like it. Rick was more into offensive than into defensive, so he quickly lunged forward with his shoulder, trying to smack her with it. She got out of the way but he quickly turned and stabbed her into her other shoulder. She roared in pain because the knife was pushed to the side by Rick's momentum, therefore leaving a horrible looking gash in her shoulder.

"[Man, I'm not sure if this is a fight, or some sophisticated seduction method of yours.]" Rick said, remembering his and Thanty's little talk about 'the ways of thanator' and the fact that the wounds from mating took at least a week to get completely healed. An angry roar was her response as she once again tried to smash Rick's Amp into small pieces. This time she was too close for Rick to effectively dodge that, so he tried to overpower her, he grabbed her paw mid air and tried to push it away.

"**Arm boosters engaged.**" the synthetic voice said, letting Rick know that she had incredible strength.

"**Warning, left arm overloaded.**" the computer said after two or three seconds of trying to overpower her. She couldn't smash him with her other paw because of that gash in her shoulder, so she bite hard into the hand instead. The message about minor damage on the left arm changed to the major damage, also adding the fact that the armor on the hand was now completely compromised. Rick didn't pay any attention to that because his face was only about a fifty or so centimeters away from her massive mouth.

"[My, what a big teeth you have.]" Rick said, resisting the urge to face palm for quoting the little red riding hood. He turned the knife in his second hand and smacked her head upside down with it. "_I'm not stabbing a girl into head just because she is so into me!_" he thought as he smacked her head several times before she finally let go and smacked his side with her second pair of legs. "_Damn! I've forgot about these!_" Rick cursed as his AMP let go of her paw, and fell to the side. The anger in thanatoress eyes have subsided and instead there was a victorious grin as she was about to kill Rick with a one mighty swipe.

* * *

I think it needs more cliché…or maybe more cliffhangers, oh yeah I should definitely add cliffhangers!

Now that's a pretty dramatic chapter, all action, and yet I've managed to add a little romance, even though it was a cliché like 'Don't sacrifice yourself hero!' 'Sorry princess! For Great Justice!'

But what now, what will happen next? Will she finish him off in a few moments? (I really hope so, I'll have to write only two sentences about it…) Will Rick manage to somehow convince her to let him live? Is it really a fight?! Or is it the thanator's way of making love?!?!!1

We'll see tomorrow!

(P.s to readers:

Sana-dracois: Do I really need to answer that question?  
SixFootBunny: Yes, I have some problems with the block-texts, the problem is that I overlook them or simply don't know where to put them, but if it annoys my readers, then it annoys me! (To the battle against the insidious walls of text!)  
((at this point I'm going to follow Xerxes's advice about not having two characters speak in one paragraph, let's see how it works.))  
Oliver Schön: Fixed, thanks for letting me know.  
TheAmiga: Almost every day? I don't know what to say. Maybe I should only point out that I've never missed an update, and I update every day with no exceptions ^_^  
Xerxes2003: Let's see how your method about paragraphs works, if it fails I blame it on you (Just kidding, I'll always blame it on hardware or ping ^_^))

Well, that's all I wanted to tell you guys. Please tell me how do you like this non-wall of text style.

* * *

Edit : So according to some reviewers and several mails, i've obviously stolen someone's disclaimer. (Unintentionally, i am very sorry, i've probably saw it somewhere, and when i've began writing this chapter it popped right into my head.) Because i don't want the authors of this disclaimer offended, i've deleted it, replacing it with different one  
I am very sorry that this happened, and i'll make sure it wont happen again. (all credits for the deleted disclaimer of course belongs to their owners)

* * *

Read & Review

&

STAY TUNED


	68. Chapter 67 No one is finished!

Ok, I'll roll a dice, if it is 1 then Rick will die, if it is 6 then Rick will win… everything else means that I'll just have to throw again

*later*

Hmm, maybe I should get a regular dice instead of this Yes/no/maybe…

* * *

Chapter Sixty seven: No one is finished!

"Son-of-a-bit*h!" Rick exclaimed as rolled his AMP, which was now facing the ground. The mighty swipe landed on the AMP's back, shattering the rear window, as well as damaging the armor on it.

"**Emergency: Fuel tank leak detected**" was the message that appeared in front of Rick's face, he immediately remembered that this AMP was not the modified one, having the regular fuel tank with liquid fuel instead of the battery. "_Well, at least it's not raining_" Rick thought, trying to cheer himself up. There was no point in dying with serious face after all. The thanatoress smashed the AMP's left side with force so great that it rolled over on it's back, now effectively exposing Rick. The thanatoress then walked over to him, proud that she managed to prove this little human being that he was no thanator after all

"[Such a pity, I've began to enjoy this fight, too bad it is going to end so soon]" she said in a voice so sweet that Rick's teeth began aching immediately.

"**Warning, fuel tank is 50% empty**" and in that moment, Rick knew that if he was going to do something, he might as well do it now. The thanatoress was now standing on AMP's waist and was preparing to finish him off.

"[I'm to busy to die now!]" Rick said, grabbing the jettisoned canopy which lied right next to him and smashed it in the thanatoress face with all the might his AMP could muster, and that's quite a lot. The thanatoress got smashed so hard that she fell off him, roaring in pain as the glass which remained in canopy shattered and the small bits found it's way into her, as well as in Rick.  
"Ow!" Rick yelped as his vest got punctured by one of the bigger shards, his face of course got some glass cuts as well, but luckily his eyes were closed and mouth shut when it happened, so he still had both his eyes and he didn't die with mouthful of glass. He rolled to the side and then lifted himself off the ground, the AMP was making an awful noises, Rick could even hear the motor trying to work properly. When he finally stood straight in his AMP, he noticed that the thanatoress was trying to get a glass out of her second pair of legs. When she finally got it out, her paw got cut by the glass as well, she was huffing and bleeding all over the place.

"[Let us finish this fight!]" she growled at Rick as she once again lunged at him, this time with less agility and more blood splattering all over Rick's AMP. Rick braced for impact, placing his right hand in front of him to cover himself. The fight was now going on for at least ten or so minutes and both sides were getting tired, not to mention that both sides were almost unable to continue the fight. Rick got pounced once again, his arm offering only slight protection this time, the thanatoress was ripping it away, she managed to rip it off in the elbow, only to be smacked by the heavily damaged left one

"**Fuel tank empty, switching to emergency power supply.**" the voice said, Rick noticed that engine stopped and that there was a counter on the screen by now

"**2:00**" it said, Rick hoped that it was in hours, but after a second it turned from two to one and fifty nine. "_Two minutes eh? Well at least it have an emergency battery to keep it operational for those precious two minutes_" Rick thought as he tried to roll and get on his feet only to be hit by a relatively weak hit. The hit caused the AMP to spin around almost ninety degrees, effectively hitting the thanatoress with its legs in doing so. Rick then rolled the AMP back on its belly and lifted himself up with great problems due to the missing limb. Rick then turned around, seeing the thanatoress barely standing. Both her sides bruised and slashed, some pieces of glass still in her side.

"[You fight well little one]" she said with a blood all over her face.

"[It seems that I've underestimated you, that I'm not able to beat you]" she said dramatically, but that simply got on Rick's nerves, he was not the one who enjoyed this kind of drama.

"[shush]" he shushed her as he walked toward her, it took only three steps to do so.

"**Warning: one minute remaining**" the voice said, letting Rick know how little time he got left.

"[You aren't a thanator yet, finish me to become one.]" She said while she lied down, exhausted by both wounds and the fight itself. It was at least a good fight, and she enjoyed it to the fullest.

Rick looked at her with a blank expression on his face and then extended his left arm, he then grabbed the biggest glass shard which was stuck in her side under awful angle and then got it quickly out, that surprised the thanatoress a little, but she was becoming woozy by the blood loss.

"**Warning: thirty seconds remaining**" the machine once again reminded him, Rick then pushed the button labeled as 'Shut down' and the AMP then promptly shut down, allowing Rick to climb out of it without the need to jump down. Rick got on the ground, right in front of the thanatoress.

"[I've defeated you. That is enough, I don't want to kill you just to prove my point]" Rick said with some problems, his throat was so sore that he was beginning to lose his voice, and the dust cloud which the fight created wasn't helping it either.

"[What are you saying?] The thanatoress said, pulling her head closer to Rick, it was very intimidating because she was slightly bigger than Thanty was, probably because she was older than him, or maybe the fact that she was a female had something to do with that.

"[You heard me]" Rick said, trying not to speak much, because every word in thanatorish hurt like swallowing a mouthful of needles. "_Man, next time you decide to be a hero who will save the day, be sure to have a spare AMP_" Rick thought, looking at the AMP which was now behind him.

"[Why?]" she asked, still bleeding from several bigger cuts, the smaller ones stopped bleeding by now due to thanator's ability to regenerate, and the fact that the thanatoress wasn't doing anything that could re-open them.

"[Because I like big] cats!" Rick yelled something, just to make her shut up, she should be glad that he wasn't going to kill her by making that AMP fall on her or something! "_For crying out loud, why is she in such a hurry to get herself killed?!_" Rick thought as he climbed into the cabin, grabbing the toolbox along with the first aid kit. "_Let's hope that they've packed the first aid kit with thanator sized bandages_" Rick thought. He had to help that poor thanatoress, not only because he was gentleman and also liked the girls, no matter the species, but that particular thanatoress was now his only chance to get to Thanty and the rest of his company, now that the AMP has been busted "_Hey, that's a hat-trick! Three AMPs are now busted. Good think I'm not getting paid. Otherwise the repairs would have come straight from my paycheck._" Rick thought, as he closed in to that thanatoress.

"[What?] The thanatoress finally after several failed attempts to decipher the last word which Rick said, and which definitely wasn't in Thanatorish. She continued to watch Rick walking over to her wounded shoulder, to the wound his knife caused by the way.

"[Stop squirming!]" Rick said as he tried to climb on her paw, it was hard to do while carrying the toolbox along with the first aid.

"[What are you doing?]" She asked him curiously, if he was going to put her out of her misery, then by all means she would let him do that, but he was attempting to do something else and she wasn't sure how to react to that.

"[You remember our deal right? You'll acknowledge me as a thanator and help us with our task]" Rick said, while he used the whole bandage, which was by the way drenched in alcohol, just to cover the wound, and then duct taped it there to make sure it just don't slide off. She immediately felt the alcohol, and her paw jerked, making Rick to loose the balance and thus making him fall down on his back.

"[God damn it woman! Stop squirming or I'll not be able to treat those wounds!]" Rick yelled as he hit the ground, he then tried to curse some more but his throat began aching so much that he was forced to stay quiet. "_God damn it! Now my voice thought that it would be the best time to have a vacation!_" Rick thought annoyed by it.

The thanatoress was also at the loss of words, but in her case she wasn't sure what to say. The human who claimed to be a thanator, fought her and won, decided that he wont kill her, saying something about liking big something, and then he treated her wounds! She was trying to defeat him, and then having a little human-flavored snack. Meanwhile Rick got over to the other side, where the glass cut wound was, he then took out the bottle of alcohol and poured three quarters of the bottle on the wound, this time he expected a jerk and jumped of before she jerked, this time she also hissed.

"[It hurts!]" she said, clenching her jaws while trying to resist the pain. The wound was deep and therefore it was understandable that it hurt like hell. "_You feel the pain? That's good… it means that you're not dead yet_" Rick thought, and then instinctively took a sip from the bottle he held, that of course wasn't a good idea because this was 100% pain, luckily he only took a small sip, he could've kill himself if it was more than this. He began chocking hard as he tried to swallow that stuff. "_Ok ok! I'm alive I get it!_" he thought as the pain slowly subsided. By the time he stopped coughing he noticed that he was being watched by the thanatoress, and he could swear that even through her pain-filled expression he could see a glimpse of amusement in her eyes.

* * *

Whee! They're both alive!

And Rick said that he likes big cats. That could mean many things, it could mean that he really likes Tarya because she is a big blue cat full of sexiness, or maybe he found out that he liked it really rough and that he likes the nameless thanatoress more than Tarya! What will happen next?! Hell even I'm not sure!  
(I'm improvising… Maybe I should point out that I've never planned anything except Rick meeting Thanty, Tarya and Eywa…)

And now answers to the readers:

-Oliver Schön : If my theory is right (if it ain't then it is Alternative universe) then Exopacks are just filters, they filter out the poisonous gases from the air, therefore if you had a really strong smell, you could actually smell something, not to mention other things getting through. For example if you've got a fog thick enough, then the filters won't be able to handle it and let some of that fog inside the exopack.  
-Codeless enigma: I've thought about making it more like 'Rick tried to punch thanatoress, but it failed' and 'thanatoress used slash attack. It's super effective!' but then I thought "_Meh, I want a real fight, not a cheap pokemon battle_"  
-Sana-dracios: a lot of them… and I'm currently trying to find a proper name for a vicious thanator female… Maybe I should roll with 'Miss pounce-a-lot' but then again BioWare could try to sue me for using that name…  
-Skoedaddy: YES! You'll have to wait for more, and even though i suck, i'm the only one who will give you more of this stuff… (Why do I suddenly feel like a drug dealer?)

Anyway! That's all for today.

Read & Review

&

STAY TUNED


	69. Chapter 68 No one's silence

So I had this idea for a great story… but then I've scrapped it and instead decided to write something completely random!

* * *

Chapter sixty eight: No one's silence

"[Why do you insist on helping me, I can kill you the second you let your guard down]" Thanatoress said, looking at the human which stopped coughing a few minutes ago and instead decided to smash his strange machine with even stranger things. Rick didn't respond to that, mostly because when he tried to talk in Thanatorish, it hurt even more than trying to talk in English. "_I've never thought that talking with thanators could be life, or in this case, voice threatening activity_" Rick thought as he tried to get to the AMP's main fuel line, which was almost impossible task due to the extensive damage on its back.

"[Why do you trust me with your life after we've fought to the death?]" She asked him, obviously starting to feel better. Rick wasn't sure if he did the right thing by helping her, sure she could help him and stuff, but on the other hand her questions were "_#&!*?Đ annoying!_" Rick thought, angrily trying to remove the metal cover which got smashed so hard that it was literally stuck in there. "_If I can manage to get to the fuel line, and then make provisory repairs, I should be able to use the walk-back fuel tank to make it operational, at least for a while_" Rick thought, but his plan had a little flaw. Maybe it was the fact that he couldn't move that piece of metal, or maybe the fact that he was running low on duct tape.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Tarya was worried sick about Rick, the fact that she had to leave him when he needed any assistance was slowly eating her from inside. Thanty was feeling likewise, but he knew that Rick was right about one thing, if they lose observer, then they are screwed, he was the only one who knew how to get to the Scylla thingy, not to mention that he was somehow broken, and therefore if they've told him to wait, he'll just kept on walking. Tingal was also quietly thinking about the greatest sacrifice which Rick probably done. "_I've never thought that Tawtutte, one of the sky people could be worth my respect._" Tingal thought. The fact that Rick didn't sacrifice himself for humans, but for two na'vi and a thanator was making Tingal sad. Heroes like that don't grow on trees, and if they do, they are na'vi and not humans. Pandora probably lost one of her best heroes.

"_**He shouldn't do that, we could've helped him somehow!**_" Tarya suddenly exclaimed, making Thanty turn his big head to face her, already knowing what she probably said. Tingal, who was walking right beside her didn't know what kind of relationship they've shared, so it surprised him a little.

"_**It was his choice, not ours, to make. He chose to protect us, to let us carry on with our task.**_" Tingal tried comfort her, but his words were more like a thousand of little daggers cutting deep inside Tarya's heart. "_What if he did that only for me? If it wasn't for me, he could be alive and happy_" she thought, not able to resist the urge to cry for another second. Her eyes were filled with tears in no time at all, by that point Tingal realized that the relationship they've had was probably even deeper than he thought. Thanty was feeling worse every passing second, he wished that he could go and help Rick, wherever he was and in whatever state he was. Thanty knew that he probably couldn't help Rick by now, but he decided that he probably could help Tarya by letting her know that he felt same about Rick's fate. He slowed down, waiting until both Tarya and Tingal got close enough and then he extended his antennas toward both of them. Tarya wasn't hesitant to connect with Thanty like Tingal was, but when she connected with him, she immediately felt the same sorrow from Thanty's side of the connection. He tried to comfort her by trying to push a hopeful feeling on her, but it did almost nothing. Tingal shivered when connected with Thanty and Tarya both, the feeling of sadness so strong that even he could feel the tear forming in his good eye. They've remained connected, not talking to each other, but instead only sharing the crushing feeling of guilt and sadness. Observer was not aware what was going on around him, and he kept walking toward the walk-back point, like nothing happened. It almost insulted Tarya, but thankfully Thanty was able to tell her that Observer was now out of his mind, and that he is nothing more than a machine right now. That thought of course encouraged Tingal's thoughts about Observer being soul-less machine. Thanty decided that it would be best to let both of them on his back and rest there, while he would follow the Observer.

* * *

Battlefield

* * *

Rick had to admit that even though he knew how quick the thanator's regeneration was, he was surprised by this one's resilience. Time was passing quickly, and after an hour or so, she was able to get up without looking too strained by it, but on the other hand, she looked rather woozy by now. "_Don't tell me, I already know what is going on…_" Rick thought, recognizing that movement, he could recognize it anywhere. Eyes trying to focus on nothing in particular, unsure if she could move forward or not, and after few wobbly steps, she turned her head left and right. Rick looked at the thanatoress with slight amusement. "_Yeah, one hundred percents straight to the wound… Maybe I should stop drinking that stuff I keep drinking and instead pump this sh*t straight into my blood system…_" Rick thought, looking at the empty bottle which now lied on the ground.

"_Maybe I should find another thanator, to make yet another hat-trick… If this was some kind of game I could get a secret achievement from doing so! I can already see it 'Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum…with thanator'_" Rick thought, remembering the old pirate song, which he sang a several times in various inns, taverns and pretty much everywhere where he was with more than five people and where the Rum wasn't rarity.

Rick's train of thoughts got interrupted by a thudding sound, he wasn't paying any attention to the thanatoress until now. She managed to wobble close enough to the AMP to push it over to its back, effectively destroying any chance of getting that AMP working anytime soon.

"[What a strange tree]" she remarked, looking at it closely. Rick was now turning red with anger. He knew that she lost a lot of blood and that it was him who poured that bottle of alcohol on her wounds, but that didn't help the fact that she now utterly destroyed every chance for him to get to the rest of his team, which was by this point probably worried sick about him.

"[Ok that's it! I call it quits!]" Rick managed to yell in Thanatorish before his throat began aching so hard that he was once again forced to shut up. His yelling of course attracted some attention from the drunken, injured and hallucinating Thanatoress. He expected that she will kill him, either by accident or by not remembering what happened about one and half hour ago. She looked at him, as if she tried to recognize him, and then her eyes suddenly stopped focusing as she probably recognized him, she then lowered her head and Rick was prepared to suffer for his kindness toward this thanatoress.

He indeed suffered, a loving lick from her and then nudge when she said "[You have already awakened my little one?]" she asked him with a gentle smile on her face, catching Rick off guard. "_Here goes my theory about her tasting me before she swallows me whole_" Rick thought while trying to get his face rid of her saliva. "[That's good]" she said, probably taking Rick's movement as an acknowledgement. She then looked around, and her eyes focused on the crashed AMP, she then turned back to Rick and lifted him from the ground using her mouth. Thankfully she grabbed his vest instead of his head, so Rick survived the first lift off. "_Ok, that's it. I'm never going to drink with big cats who have so strong maternal instincts_" he decided, thinking that it wasn't worth having his Vest almost destroyed by thanatoress' fangs as she tried to carry him to safety.

"_Maybe… Maybe I could use this to my advantage!_" Rick quickly formed a plan, this wasn't the most pleasant way to move around, but it was certainly faster than walking. "_I hope Thanty will not get mad at me for promoting her from nemesis to my impromptu mount_" Rick thought as he opened his mouth and said "[Let's go that way.]" with some problems, pointing in general direction to the place, where he saw Thanty depart before the battle. "[If you want go in there little one, then I'll take you there.]" she said, glad that her little one said his first or second whole sentence.

* * *

Rick obtained: 'A caring mother'

GRATZ!

Anyway, that's the second thanator Rick managed to get drunk with, even though Thanty wasn't completely wasted by that stuff. But hey, it counts!

What will be Tarya's reaction to Rick's new mother and possibly her mother-in-law? What will happen next? I don't know! I've never planned it this way… (who am I kidding, I didn't plan anything at all.)

Replies to Reviews: -Xerxes2003: This is a SERIOUS fanfiction, and I'm SERIOUS writer! (I've rolled one on my 'Lying' skill...)  
-Codeless enigma: I do too

-Sana-dracois : how about something more like break-dancing with AMP next to them?

Well, that's it.  
(Funny facts: I've shed one tear when I've wrote about the depression of Thanty's group… It was so sad!)

Anyway…

Read & Review

&

STAY TUNED


	70. Chapter 69 No one is getting back

…Let's get back to business. I've got chapters to write!

* * *

Chapter Sixty nine: No one is getting back

"_**What is this Scylla anyway?**_" Tingal asked, trying to change subject from 'Rick is dead' to something less depressing. Even though Tarya was with Rick when he interrogated Observer, not to mention that she was also with him when he described what a Scylla is to Jake, she wasn't exactly sure. The words 'mining' and 'platform' were alien to her, so she only knew that Scylla was something human made, and that it was underwater. "_**It is human made thing, lying underwater. I'm not exactly sure what its purpose is.**_" She told him, letting him know that she didn't know what it exactly was either, but since they were still connected with Thanty, the emotions followed those words has allowed him to guess what they've been talking about. Thanty wasn't sure how to share his knowledge though. He or Rick never saw those things, so there was no way of showing them his memories about it, and which emotion to use when you want to describe mining? "_Now wait a second, Tingal speaks English!_" Thanty remembered that Rick told him that before they've left Omaticaya's Home Tree

"_Hey, Tingal…_" Thanty thought in English, trying to force these thoughts on Tingal. "You speak English brother? " Tingal asked out loud, probably noticing that it was way too hard to think in different language.

"_Yes, it is hard though._" Thanty repeated the same procedure of thinking and forcing those thoughts on Tingal, It was really hard to do so. The fact that he never said those words was making it even harder, so instead of simply putting memories of him speaking these words in correct order, he had to remember someone saying it and then putting it in the right order. "_The Scylla is an underwater mining platform, meaning that it is used for mining._" Thanty thought, showing him image of the great bulldozers and mining equipment when saying 'Mining'. Tingal knew those big machines, destroying everything they've encountered. Tingal wanted to know more, but even his questions had some priorities. "What is happening to your voice?" he asked, noticing that Thanty's voice kept changing as he told him about the Scylla. This was of course caused by Thanty's use of words spoken by somebody else, so his voice sounded like Rick's, and then like Observer's, Norm's and even like Alexandra's. Rick of course shared his knowledge about their newest mission after they've left Hell's gate. "_And then he finished it with a horrible drinking story._" Thanty thought to himself.

"_I never spoke English, so I'm using words others have spoken in my presence._" Thanty explained using his mysteriously sounding voice. That seemed good enough for Tingal, or at least Thanty thought so because he went silent for a moment. Thanty then looked at the sky, noticing that night is going to come soon. The dreadful feeling washed over him as he thought about upcoming moments. He and the na'vi will surely need to rest before proceeding, only Eywa knew how much farther this Scylla was, and that was going to surely complicate things.

"_Or maybe…_"

* * *

On Thanty's Trail

* * *

Rick was still carried like a kitten, and it annoyed him, mostly because the thanatoress' drool from her not so tightly closed jaw got behind Rick's vest, and therefore on and under his shirt.

"_Note to self: If you plan getting carried like some kitten through the jungle by the biggest walking predator on Pandora. Then don't forget to bring a towel._" Rick thought, and then shook as he felt the drool getting to his lower backs. The thanatoress now walked less woozily. The alcohol was probably leaving her blood system one way or another and the thanator's regenerating abilities have probably taken care of the rest of her problems. "_Wait_" Rick thought, not sure what will happen when the thanatoress sober up entirely. Sure he helped her by patching her up, but he also made her drunk and then he played along by pretending that he is her kitten. "_Not to mention the fact that I'm still being held in the air by her mouth._" Rick thought as he began to sweat nervously. "[Whaf is wong littfe one?]" She asked him, noticing that he began sweating like mad. Rick on the other side noticed that she was now using less loving tone, and that she has talked to him in rather casual way, and he also noticed that she was speaking like she had something between her teeth.

"[Nothing...]" he said trying to regain his usual calmness, but he decided to say nothing in the 'Everything is wrong!' way. Thanatoress immediately knew that he was lying, mostly because she could smell his fear.

"[… It's just …]" He began, noticing that after being silent for so long has calmed his throat so he could speak Thanatorish without any problems, at least for now.

"[Whaf?]" she asked and every time she said something, more drool have found its way down behind his shirt, by this point the drool was getting solid on his back, making his shirt really uncomfortable and itchy.

"[I'm worried about my friends…]" Rick began, he began sweating like a madman for a different reason, but then again, he was thinking about his friends until he began thinking about the possibility of that thanatoress killing him.

"[ou twavel wif a stwange gvoup.]" She said, but this time her words made no sense to Rick.

"[You shouldn't talk with full mouth, you know.]" He joked and after he finished that sentence he immediately knew that it wasn't best time to joke, if you say something like that to anyone, they usually swallow the stuff in their mouth. He was scared sh*tless when she jerked her mouth. He was sure he is going to be eaten alive! She jerked her head to the right, he wasn't going to be eaten, he was going to land on her back, if he was lucky. Alas, Rick's luck wasn't present, so instead of landing on her back, he landed on her shoulder, the impact almost took the breath away from him, but he was fine otherwise, just a little shaken by the sudden impact. He instinctively began climbing upward, trying not to think about what would've happen if he fell down. This behavior amused the thanatoress, even though he was mature human, he reacted like any ordinary thanator cub. She waited until he was 'safely' on her back, and then almost laughed as he looked down over her back and then looked almost ashamed that he was afraid to fall down from three or four meters. "_But I could've twisted my ankle or something!_" he thought and then looked at the thanatoress, noticing the smile on her face.

"[I've said that you travel with a strange group.] She repeated without problems now that there was nothing between her teeth, well mostly. Rick's vest slightly ripped when she swung him around. There was now a nice hole in it, exposing the drool soaked shirt. "_Now, that looks bad-ass_" Rick thought when he looked at the vest, after he noticed that it suddenly got colder.

"[I guess you're right.]" Rick answered, immediately feeling better now that his head was further away from her enormous fangs. It wasn't hard to guess why he was so nervous, and she figured it out soon enough

"[Why is that?]" She asked him while she kept on walking.

"[Well, how to say it… We're all friends, we've all met under strange circumstances though, and we have a mutual task.]" Rick explained rather vaguely, this of course didn't sate the thanatoress' curiosity.

"[What strange circumstances?]" She asked, slightly annoyed by Rick's vagueness. Rick wasn't sure how she would react if he told her the whole truth. "_… Meh, why the hell not, let's tell her the whole story._" Rick thought and began explaining how he met Thanty. After he got to the mind-transferring incident she turned at him and stopped walking. Rick was about to continue about how he met Tarya while being in Thanator's body, but she interrupted him with

"[So that's why you think you might be a Thanator, you've been one, kind of.]" She said, thinking that she finally understood why Rick insisted on being thanator, and the fact that he didn't try to kill her. "_He knows that thanators value each other's life_" she thought, it was common that there were some fights for territories, but they've rarely ended with death. The defeated one simply surrendered, if they weren't too stubborn, and if they were, well that's the case that there are at least some deaths in territory fights.

"[Yep, I was a thanator.]" Rick said, and then spaced away, after a few seconds he began talking about "[I miss being a thanator though, the incredible strength in each of my six legs, the confidence while moving through the woods. The pure happiness when I've killed my first yerik.]" Rick remembered all those things very well. It was one of three times when he actually felt somehow safe in Pandora's jungle. When he was a thanator, when he was traveling with Thanty and Tarya, and when he was with Eywa. The Thanatoress believed him, mostly because she knew those feelings too, being a thanator really felt good, she also knew the happiness from her first successful hunt, and she felt confident when she walked through the forest too.

"_Maybe he isn't a thanator in body, but he certainly is a thanator in mind._" she thought, smiling subtly to herself.

* * *

Rick is a thanator in mind!  
(That would actually explain a lot of things…)

How will Thanty and his group manage to get some rest while not loosing Observer? Why does Rick think that the ripped vest and a T-shirt full of drool is bad-ass? What is the name of the thanatoress? Will I ever tell you answers to these things?

We'll see…

Answers to readers:  
-sana-dracois :I don't know, maybe I'll just have Thanty and thanatoress do the caramel dance or something…  
-Mark: I don't know, they are probably going to bake a cake or something ^_^

I should also let you guys know that I've managed to get sick once again… Luckily this time it won't affect the story too much (I hope)

Read & Review

&

STAY TUNED


	71. Chapter 70 No one explains

Hey skreetz! You suck and your story is a piece of *&#!, my granny writes better stories than you!

… Yeah, I've got no hate-mail so far so I've decided to write one to myself ^_^

* * *

Chapter seventy: No one explains

"[That is your task?]" Thanatoress asked slightly confused by Rick's explanation about where are they going and what are they going to do there.

"[That is pretty much it. I'm not sure how it will go though…]" Rick said, still trying to come up with a plan about what to do when they get inside the Scylla.

"[But you're human too, what reason you have to go against your own?]" Thanatoress asked curiously, this human was a peculiar fellow. He was openly going against his own kind, banding together with members of two different species which are usually hostile toward his kind, yet he managed to do it again by making her agree to help him.

"[Reasons? There are plenty of them, for example this world is one of the reasons, we've managed to destroy our world, now it is a burning ball of ] lava." he said, not noticing that he skipped back to the English because there was no word in Thanatorish for the word 'lava', but before the thanatoress could ask him about what was that word again, he continued with "[The second reason is that we're not only destroying the planet by pretty much same methods we've used on Earth, but we're also killing its inhabitants simply because they won't let us destroy this planet peacefully.]" Rick was now feeling angry, really angry. "_I don't even know why I've helped those madmen to destroy this world!_" he thought, remembering how he helped to protect some mining and scientific personal from Pandora's inhabitants. The only source of comfort was the fact that he didn't kill any sentient creature while working for them, it was almost miraculous thing to achieve. He had to kill only three viperwolves and one overly aggressive tapirus. He had no encounters with na'vi while working with RDA, maybe it was because of his name. "_It would sound really bad if someone asked 'who is escorting that very important person out there on crucial diplomatic and/or mining mission?' and the answer was 'No one sir!' _"Rick thought, now noticing the bright side of having name like that.

"[But they are still your kind.]" She pointed out, as if she tried to show him what kind of mistake he does.

"[Maybe you're right, maybe I should go and help them destroy this world, kill you and everyone else…]" he said sarcastically. This remark had a strange effect on her. She knew that if he was still with the humans, he would help them do those horrible things, killing her and everyone else in process, but some part of her thought that it was wrong to betray his people like that.

"[I'm doing what I think is right.]" Rick said, breaking the silence which was now taking place.

"[Enough of this talks, we will rest before continuing.]" She suddenly said, or almost ordered. Rick didn't notice it until now but there was no sun on the sky, but the light created the plants and flowers all around them were bright enough to make him feel like it's still middle of the day.

"[oooh-kay.]" Rick agreed, he was used to receive orders from his superiors and stuff, but getting ordered to get to bed was something new, not to mention that this order was issued by a really big six legged cat-like predator. "_Don't get me wrong, I like big cat-like beings, but I'm currently in relationship with one… Not to mention that she has sexier tail._" Rick thought, looking at the tail behind him. The thanatoress looked at him, and when he noticed that she has stopped he turned back, they were looking at each other for a split second before the thanatoress lost her patience and shook like a wet dog, Rick was thrown off her, he managed to slow his fall by grabbing the bandage on her wound. There was a screeching sound as the duct tape gave away under Rick's weight and the whole patch was torn, though it eased Rick's fall, it was also painful for the thanatoress. Even though the wound was healing quickly it wasn't fully healed yet, and pulling the skin around it hurt, not to mention that ripping the duct tape also had the itchy side-effect.

"Ow!" Rick growled as he lifted himself from the ground, and then began spitting the grass out of his mouth. When he was done, he noticed a glare from the thanatoress, and after that he noticed that he was still holding the bandage.

"[…Well, I guess it makes us even.]" He said, but it did nothing to ease the angry glare she was giving him. "[What? You didn't expect to throw me around like a] ragdoll." Rick said, once again using the word she didn't know, her curiosity won over her anger and she had to ask

"[What was that word?]" Rick wasn't expecting that she would get over her anger so easily. "[What, which one? You mean the] Ragdoll?" he asked, and when she growled in acknowledgment he began explaining "[It's a practice target, you know, to practice your fighting skills before going into the real battle, he is limp so it is basically easy to hit him, or in this case, throw him around.]" he explained as she lied down, listening to him attentively.

"[You humans certainly have some strange methods of training.]" She remarked with a faint smile.

"[How do thanators train their youngest?]" Rick asked, he asked about the youngest ones because it seemed wrong to ask about fighters or hunters, "_Mostly because I've never seen a thanator scientist or accountant, although I'm sure that having thanator accountant could've been useful._" Rick thought, a faint smile appearing on his face as he imagined some random financier getting ripped apart by a thanator in suit and wearing a pair of glasses.

"[When they are strong enough to hunt, we let them do so, but we won't help them, they are either strong enough to manage to kill something in a few days, or they are too weak and perish.]" She said rather calmly, too calmly for Rick. "_Guess what, I now know why there aren't too much thanators these days_" Rick thought. Sure he knew what happens with the weak in the jungle, but it didn't mean that it was right, at least from his perspective.

"[What?] She asked, noticing Rick's shocked expression.

"[You let your children die because they aren't able to kill something on their own?]" He asked her, his partly faked shocked expression still clearly visible on him.

"[Yes, if they aren't strong enough to survive, they simply won't.]" She explained the obvious once again to him, it was the way of nature and it has always been this way.

Rick thought about saying something, but he knew how this conversation would end. Arguments with women about children were always a lost fight. Even if you manage to win it, the only thing that will change will be the female's attitude toward you.

"[You don't do it the same way?]" She asked him, utterly crushing Rick's hopes about changing the subject to a different one.

"[Nope, we raise the children differently, unlike thanators, we don't believe in survival of the strongest, we believe that everyone has the right to live, no matter the quality of his life. So we help the weak and sick.]" Rick explained, now there was a shocked expression on her face for a change.

"[But they will never grow up to be proper hunters, and they will die if left on their own.]" She said, probably not knowing that humans weren't loners like thanators.

"[We don't raise them to be hunters if they are weak in body, we raise them to be…]" Rick trailed off, trying to come up with some occupation that even thanator could understand, and teacher or manager or a surgeon certainly wasn't among them. "[…Foragers for example.]" He said proudly, there was a certain probability that she won't ask what a forager is.

"[What's a forager?]" She asked, and Rick almost face-palmed. "_Maybe I would get a better response if I used a chimney-sweeper._" He thought and then proceeded to explain what a forager is.

"[Yes, I think I've ate some na'vi doing that]" She then said. Rick at this point couldn't get even more surprised or disgusted by anything she could say. "[But they weren't weak, they were as skilled as any other na'vi hunter.]" She then continued, thinking about her probably recent meal.

"[Yes but we are not na'vi. Hell most of us can't even defend ourselves when we get attacked by… anything!]" Rick said. This was the ammo for her 'thanators are better' theory

"[That is why we won't allow the weak to survive, have you ever seen a weak thanator?]" She asked him, but Rick was prepared for this conversation too.

"[About that, most of the human females aren't able to give a birth without assistance. I for example wouldn't survive if it weren't for a group of doctors and a lot of modern technology, bluntly put I was a weak one, and I would've perished if I was a thanator. Yet here I am, talking to you in your own language, after a fight which I've won, not thanks to my muscles, but thanks to the minds of the weak humans that invented and constructed the… machine you've fought.]" He said. Thanatoress was now the one who was taken aback. There was certain wisdom in his words, the humans have already proven to be quite an enemy, yet it was almost unthinkable to allow the weak thanator to survive.

"[I guess we both have our ways.]" She said, after considering everything he said and then lied her head down. "[But let's rest little one, if we want to catch up with your friends, we're going to need all our strength.]" She then said.

Even though it was almost a direct order to get some rest, Rick couldn't help it and said "[My name is Rick.]" This of course once again caught her attention. There was yet another word she wasn't familiar with.

"[What's a name?]" She asked, lifting her head from the ground and looking at Rick with curious, almost inquisitive eyes.

"Hoo-boy" Rick said, even though he tried to resist the urge trough the whole conversation with her, he couldn't resist it any longer. He simply HAD to face palm now!

* * *

The whole chapter focused on the Nameless thanatoress and Rick

"[Seriously now, what is 'Name'?]" She asked yet again

"[Rick will explain that to you tomorrow]" I've told her, trying to calm her down

"[…K]"

Now, how will Rick explain the Name concept? Will the nameless one consider changing their ways? If yes, will it mean that around year 5000 we'll be fighting with thanators in space? Are there going to be some thanator lawyers? (Oh I would love that!)

Answers to readers:

-death2furbys: Maybe there is something like a tooth fairy? Let's call her Queue fairy, but instead of giving money in exchange for teeth, she'll give you a queue in exchange for something.

- sana-dracois: for what? Baking a cake, or caramel dance thingy? (Or both? O_O )

(edit: Sheesh! Gramatic nazies making me get out of bed in 1:15 to fix a 'pair of glasses' *mumble grumble* ((naah thanx for the head's up H. D. oh and by the way it's Eywa not Aywa :-D )) )

Well, that's all… I hope you still enjoy this story. If not, then call our latest tech-support on 1-800-PM-ME

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	72. Chapter 71 No one with Nameless

The stunts you read in this story are performed by a bunch of amateurs. If you notice how injured they are or were, you should think about re-doing this at home…

* * *

Chapter Seventy one: No one with Nameless

"_Ah forget this, I'm too tired to have an argument about having a name, and if it is a good thing or not._" Rick thought, predicting the course of the conversation even before it took place. "[I'll tell you tomorrow]" Rick said dismissively, and then lied down, using the bandage-duct tape patch as an impromptu blanket, he had to fold it a few times though.

"[You don't mind the smell of my blood?]" she asked him, this time not bothering to lift her head from the ground. It was true that the bandages were red from blood, but the smell of blood mixed with the smell of alcohol, in which those bandages were soaked in the first place, was creating a strange, yet not unpleasant smell.

"[It smells nice]" Rick remarked. He of course concentrated on the nice smell of alcohol. It wasn't strong enough to knock him out though. The thanatoress wasn't sure what to make out of that, was it a compliment? Did he just compliment her on a nice smell of her blood? She decided not to think about it too much, the little one slowly drifted to sleep and so did she.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

"That was a good idea" Tingal approved of Thanty's plan, while looking at the Observer who was now suspended about two meters above the ground, they've used Tingal's bola to tie him up, and then some vines which were growing nearby to get him immobilized. Thanty growled acknowledging the praise, he was proud of himself. He managed to come up with a good plan sooner than Rick did… "_Well, crap…_" he thought, getting all sad about Rick's possible and very probable death. Thanty wasn't connected trough tsahaylu with Tarya and Tingal, and he was glad that it was this way, otherwise everyone would've get depressed again. "_Wherever you are pal, I hope you're happy there… Oh and if you can read my mind then go on and *&#! Yourself for not allowing us to help you with that *&#!?Đ! *Đđ?!... Say hello to Eywa for me will you?_" Thanty thought with a small tear forming in his eye, he quickly shook his head to get rid of it and then began pretending that there was something on his nose.

"_**One of us should stay awake to guard the sleeping**_" Tingal pointed out that it would be a good idea to do that. He of course didn't forget to translate that into English, but thanks to his inability to speak properly it sounded more like an order "we should stay awake to guard the sleeping." Thanty knew that Tarya couldn't speak English, not even a little so 'We' must've been him and Tingal. "_Why two of us, wouldn't one of us suffice?_" Thanty thought, thinking that it was completely retarded to have two guys watching over one sleeping woman. He shook his head in rejection of Tingal's plan, but because he was tired and depressed, he also didn't want to make Tsahaylu just to say 'No, I don't think we both need to stay awake to guard her' and then disconnect again. It was annoying to do this connect, say and disconnect thing just because you didn't want the depression to spread. "_Not to mention that crying until falling asleep is not a good thing to do on a guard duty_." Thanty thought, adding one more reason to the list 'why shouldn't I just make another Connect-to-the-thanator thing.'

This answer of course didn't please Tingal, he was about to say something when Tarya noticed that Thanty rejected Tingal's plan and said "_**How about I take the first three hours, you take the second three hours, and Thanty will take the rest of the watch?**_" She offered to Tingal, who agreed and then tried to translate that to Thanty.

"Tarya will take one tree an hour, I will take two trees an hour, and you will take rest while watch?" By the time Tingal finished that sentence, Thanty figured out that there will quite a few problems with communication without Tsahaylu, he sighed and tried to think about nice things "_Purple yeriks, small na'vi, friendly humans_" he thought as he offered both antennas to both na'vi.

When Tingal connected he immediately got flooded by the happy emotions, it was suspicious to him, but when Thanty began 'talking' to him, he thought that Thanty was glad that "_Your English is quite rusty… If you meant to say that one of us will get three hours of guard duty, then I agree, but talking about trees and two of us watching over Tarya were both simply bad ideas_." Tingal wasn't sure what to make of it, the thanator was probably happy that his English was bad, or was it something else? Meanwhile Thanty showed Tarya three sets of images, each set with each one guarding the other two sleeping while the barely visible moon moves to specific position. Tarya understood that immediately, the order of these images also told her that he approved of her plan to go first. The watch was also a good idea if Observer ,who was by the way still walking, even though he was in the air, managed to somehow get down and continue on his journey to Eywa knows where. Tingal and Tarya then disconnected almost simultaneously and both went their own way, Tingal went to the nearby tree to sleep under it, while Tarya sat on the nearby root and looked around. Thanty noticed that she was facing away from both of them, meaning that the sadness about Rick's passing was still in the air, and that she was probably crying right now. Thanty also knew that the fact that she was Rick's mate wouldn't make it easier for her. "_I can't do anything with that, I can only try to comfort her, and I've already failed at that_" Thanty though, deciding that it would be best to get as much sleep as one can get during six hours. Tingal decided to do the same, the only difference was that he decided to do that about fifty seconds earlier than Thanty. Tarya meanwhile silently cried, mourning over the loss of her beloved, she was holding a small metallic object in her hands, it was a wasp pistol she took from the weapon rack in hangar back inside the Hell's gate, she took it when she was thinking about how to make more arrows on their way. Although she was packing five or so arrows now thanks to their recent visit to the Omaticaya's Home Tree, she decided to keep that little human weapon just in case. She remembered how he taught her how to fire those little things, how she almost shot him, and then how she showed incredible skill by hitting the target into… Tarya blushed at the thought about where she shot the poor target. Thinking about that certain region made her mind slip a little, making her think about the restless nights full of passionate loving, full of laughs over the size and tail problems, she also remembered how she managed to bruise Rick's chest by her tail, gripping too tightly. Her tail was also source of memories, she remembered how Rick was fascinated by it, she didn't know why, and she will probably never know now that Rick was dead, probably devoured and eaten by badly wounded thanatoress. She knew that Rick had a fighting chance, even though it was a slim chance, it was still a chance, but he would've caught up with them already if he won, he would've been here sitting next to her right side, watching either her eyes or her tail. Tarya turned her head to her side, she was hoping that if she wished it hard, that he would be there, but when she turned, she saw that there was nothing except for the gun which she left there. She slowly picked it up, tears once again filling her eyes. There was a human gun in her hand, but there wasn't that certain human who taught her how to hold it, instead there was nothing, a void which cannot be filled by anyone or anything else. She was mourning thorough most of her watch, she almost accepted the harsh truth when Tingal put a hand on her shoulder, relieving her from her duty, and also hugging her tightly after seeing her tear-filled eyes.

She cried on his shoulder while he tried to comfort her with "_**It will be alright.**_" and stuff like that, it didn't help much. Tarya cried on his shoulder for ten long minutes, and Tingal felt worse every passing second. After all that, she thanked him and went to the tree where Tingal slept. She then curled into the ball there, holding the gun tightly near her chest. The words about safety, which Rick told her when he taught her how to handle the gun, weren't forgotten as she removed all the bullets from magazine, carefully putting them into the pouch on her belt. With thoughts about Rick talking to her, she slowly drifted to sleep, dreaming about nothing else than Rick.

* * *

Early morning, Rick's camp

* * *

Rick woke up after five or six hours of completely undisturbed and quite refreshing sleep, only to notice that he somehow managed to tie himself up in that duct tape-bandage combo, he was now looking like a worm with a human head, not to mention that he also somehow managed to get over to the big thanatoress, using one of her paws as a pillow. "_Wait a second! I'm still where I fell asleep_" he thought as he remembered yesterday. That could've only meant that Thanatoress decided to either sleep walk, or curl around Rick, or 'Little one' or whatever. Rick had a slightly different problem now, he had to free himself! To do that, he used his knife, not because it was the only thing he could reach, but because that was what Rambo would do! "_Use his knife to free himself, then kill every enemy in that state only using his… wait that was no knife, it's more like a lovechild between longsword and machete!_" Rick remembered one of those old movies. He managed to cut his way through the bandages though, and he managed to do that without waking thanatoress up. After that, he looked around noticing that most of the light was still provided by the bioluminescence, mostly because there was no sun on the sky yet and Rick wasn't exactly glowing himself. The thanatoress on the other hand, had these small dimly glowing things on her skin, like na'vi did. "_…Are you going to tell me that the fourth sexiest thing on Tarya is completely common around here? That even those enormous predator-like cats have these on them?_" He asked himself. Thanty didn't have those things on him, or at least Rick didn't notice them. Rick also didn't notice that the thanatoress woke up and was watching him while he watched her glowing spots on her side. She remained silent thought, not sure what to make of him staring at her like that. Rick thankfully noticed that she was awake after a little while.

"[Oh, good morning]" Rick said watching the thanatoress yawn.

"[Now will you tell me what a name is?]" She immediately asked, not even bothering by saying 'good morning to you too.' Rick sighed once again and began explaining

"[Name is something you give to a specific thing, for example you call your race 'thanators', that's a name, but there are also more specific names…]" He explained but he got interrupted by her unexpected question.

"[Why use more specific names?] She asked, confused about the whole concept about things having two names, one as a race and the second more specific one.

Rick thought about what example he would give "[For example when I'm with four more humans, how will you call me? If you call me a human, everybody will turn, if you call me a little one, everybody will turn because we're roughly the same size]"

"[That's simple, I'll call you little one, and only you will turn because only you will understand me]" She pointed out

"[Well… that's true.]Rick had to agree […so how about four thanators and you want to call the specific one… how do you do that?] Rick then asked, that forced thanatoress to give it a thought. "[I would've simply walked to the one I wished to talk with…]" She then said, thinking about it only four seconds.

"_This is going to be difficult_"

* * *

Chapter finished, and I've cried while writing it…

Yes I know that it isn't the manly thing to do, but I couldn't help myself!

It's so SAD! She thinks he's dead and meanwhile he spends his time with some nameless big sexy cat (Yes I believe she's sexy, but I also believe in Santa Claus…) *cries some more*

Answers for readers are skipped today, mostly because there are no reviews I could make fun of… (Sorry)

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	73. Chapter 72 No one and surprises

All your chapters are belong to us. You have no chance to read them elsewhere, make your time…

* * *

Chapter Seventy two: No one and surprises.

It was Thanty's shift, and except one tapirus minding his own business nearby, there was nothing worth mentioning. "_Maybe the fact that I'm bored out of my mind, and that I would do anything for a decent distraction_" he thought but his prayers have all been in vain. There was nothing there to do, it was very common situation, but thanks to Rick it usually lasted only a few minutes before he managed to do something funny, dumb, breathtaking or just plain stupid. He also managed to get the boredom out of the way by telling stories about his adventures, Thanty knew them all, but that didn't help because Rick sometimes made up some parts, making that same old boring story interesting every time he retold it. "_But that isn't going to happen again… Damn it Rick! I really hate you for dying like that, if you decide to come back from dead, I'll hug you and then I'll slap you for making me so worried!_" Thanty though, thinking about the possibilities of resurrection. Rick knew Eywa well, and that meant a lot. "_If anyone said that they've came back to the land of the living, I wouldn't believe them, but Rick… That's a different story!_" Thanty thought, trying to repress his depression by false hopes. Thanty then looked up at the sky, trying to figure out what time it was, and judging by the position of sun, it was still about one hour until his shift is over and they'll continue on their journey. "_Meh, might as well catch myself a breakfast_" he thought, looking at the tapirus who got a little too close to their camp. Thanty made one big jump and landed on the poor animal which died instantly after Thanty's landing, it was so fast that it didn't have time to react, it was almost a perfect stealth kill. It would be perfect if Thanty could land without making so much noise himself, that sound of course awoke both Tingal and Tarya. They've both sprang into action, each one holding their weapons of choice, Tarya's weapon was the Wasp revolver with no bullets loaded in it. Tingal on the other hand had the ammo ready immediately, but his bow was still lying on the ground. Thanty looked back at those two freshly awaken na'vi and smiled, his mouth was already drenched in the poor's animal blood.

"[Uh, good morning guys.]" He said even though he knew that they can't understand him at all. There were no words needed after both na'vi noticed what was under the thanator's paws and between his teeth. Tarya then looked at the sky, figuring out what time it was, she only shrugged at the fact that she could've slept another forty or so minutes. Right now, she had her mind on the breakfast, it usually consisted of her and Rick eating together either her provisions, or his MRE. It was their own ritual, they've eaten the same food, drank the same water and waited until the other one finishes. This time though, it will be the first time in a long while when she'll be eating alone once again, without her beloved Rick. The fact that Rick wasn't there, smiling at her with some rice on his face, was making that food taste really awful. "_I guess it won't be the same without Rick_" she thought as she slowly finished her meal.

* * *

Nearby

* * *

"[How about Suzie?]" Rick asked, he was trying to come up with a name for the thanatoress for some time by now.

All of his attempts have ended up with the same "[No]" answer, she simply didn't like those names, he even tried some na'vi ones, but without much success.

"[How about a Stephanie?]" Rick tried once again, but to no avail. "_If I did not know better, I would've guessed that she's refusing every name I've came up with just to spite me!_" Rick thought, he has been sitting on her back, trying to come up with a name since they've left their camp-spot. He already tried almost every name of every gender, including quite exotic names like Aysel, Shani and Dušan. But each of these was refused, not outright though, she seemed to think more about the names beginning with a letter D. Rick noticed that and began concentrating on names beginning with a letter D.

"[So how about Daphne, is that a good name?]" He asked, but she only shook her head again. Rick was beginning to get angry. "_She asks me for a proper name for her, and then she refuses every one of them? Man!_" Rick remembered how she asked him and how glad he was when she did so. He thought that he won't have to refer to her as 'thanatoress' or 'hey you'. Little did he know about this being a living hell for him. He used most of the names he knew, hell he even used those he didn't! He was getting angrier with each passing name. It was so frustrating to get either refused outright or after a few seconds, but Rick wasn't one of those who would simply give up and call it quits. After he was done with names he began using words like "[how about] Hope?" Even though she paused more often now, she refused most of them. "_For the love of Eywa, when I finally come up with a name that she will like, we'll be both already dead due to old age! At least I hope that I would come up with a suitable name. _"He thought.

Thirty more minutes have passed and Rick used almost every human word he knew, even those only used in Sci-fi. She didn't like the sound of the names like "[How about Klingon?]" which Rick offered her. It simply did not sit well with her, neither of these names. "_…Take your place inside the fire…_" Rick suddenly remembered a part of very old song. "…_Take the word of one immortal…_" Rick knew that there was a name in that song, but he couldn't remember it. He also knew that it was a name of one island in Canada. Now that island in Canada rang a bell and Rick remembered the part of the song "Devon, won't go to heaven…" he mumbled to himself. "[Hey, how about Devon?]" He then asked.

Thanatoress stopped, and repeated the name twice, thinking about it. "_That's it! She likes it, now we can move on!_" Rick thought happily that this part of his life was finally behind him.

"[No]" She said after thirty seconds and then began walking again.

"[That's it, I'm out.]" He said, finally resigning after one and half hour of making up names. He was really out of ideas. "_I've even used Coca-Cola…_" He thought, crossing the arms on his chest. He was thinking about names he didn't use so hard that he didn't notice her looking at him. When he finally noticed that look he had to ask "[What?]"

She smiled slightly and quietly said "[Listen, do you hear that?]" Her tone wasn't suspicious or nervous, she knew those voices, and after a while even Rick recognized these voices…

"_So… we've finally caught up with them_." Rick smiled and then hopped off the thanatoress.

"[Let's stay quiet]" he almost whispered as he closed in on the sound of their voices.

They were singing something, well at least Thanty and Tarya did. "_I don't think that Tingal knows 'a kiss to build a dream on' _"Rick thought, but he also noticed that they've sang it with sadness in their voices, Rick immediately knew what they were thinking, they've thought that Rick was dead, and this was his funeral or something. He closed in, with a thanatoress behind him, both walking silently toward the trio of the voices, trio because Tingal began humming the melody a few seconds ago. When Rick finally saw them, he noticed that they were freeing observer from vines, and immediately after Observer got on the solid ground, he began walking toward his walk-back destination. Thanty followed him with a na'vi on each his side.

"..._**Give me a kiss before you leave me**_…" Tarya sang, and then Thanty took over and sang his part while Rick sneaked toward them, he was really quiet, but the depressed mood in the group helped too.

"[…And my imagination will feed my hungry heart…]" Thanty sang his part sadly while Tingal hummed the melody. Tarya was about to sing the next part when Rick got almost right behind her.

"…_**Give me a kiss before we part**_…" She then sang saddened that Rick didn't give her that kiss which she was now singing about.

She wanted him to be there and give her that "A KISS TO BUILD A DREAM ON!"

Blood froze in her veins, she was hearing Rick's voice, and quite loudly, coming from back of her head. She sighed, not wanting to turn around to see that there was no Rick. Something wasn't right this time, even Thanty stopped, and there was suddenly that heavy feeling. It was like the sadness itself tried to climb on her, the feeling quickly moved from her lower backs to her shoulders. Now she knew that it wasn't sadness at all! That must've been some beast trying to attack her from behind! But before she could spin around and shake it off, there was yet another feeling. This time it was really good feeling, but it also paralyzed her, but this time she knew that this was no beast, well at least not the one which tried to kill her. Rick managed the impossible, sing a part of Louis Armstrong's song, and then climb up on na'vi, get over her shoulder and kiss her without being killed, eviscerated or at least thrown off.

The kissing went from innocent peck to a record breaking one. They've managed to have that surprise kiss for four minutes straight.

"[You really are a strange group]" the thanatoress then joined in, amused by Rick's actions. Her voice of course was not as welcomed as Rick's. Tingal immediately prepared his bow, while Thanty turned around and tried to look threatening.

Rick really hated to stop kissing his beloved Tarya, but having his old and new friends tearing each other apart was a good enough reason to do it

"[Hold your fire Thanty. She's on our side now.]" Rick said, but before he could say anything more, he was lifted from Tarya's back by her, and then almost hugged to death.

"_It's nice to see that you were worried about me being alive or not, but smothering me isn't exactly the best thing to do…_" Rick thought, but then he decided that if he was going to die someday, it might as well be in Tarya's bosom.

* * *

Thus I'm ending the depression arc…

The bad thing is that nobody is currently following Observer, well let's hope he don't get too far…

Answers to readers!

-Xerxes2003: Even if Tarya is feeling blue (pun intended.) she is no suicide girl.

-Hideout writer: yep, it's twisted… But they were having really serious argument about the queues, and I didn't want to interrupt them by saying that Eywa told Rick that she'll find a way to bond him and Tarya. About the twisted part, yes I'm twisted and let's face the truth, a little F*&!ed up in head ( It was mentioned in previous reviews.) But hey, if I weren't we would've been stuck at chapter 21 by now.

P.S. Thanatoress is sexy, because I'm the leg man, and she has six beautiful yet powerful legs ^_^

- Sana-Dracois: I've tried, she said no… I've at least tried.

**-**GenericAmerican: I see. It's a reverse psychology hate-mail! (Brilliant!)

Well I hope you guys went at least once 'Awwwh' in this chapter, if not then you should at least review, and if you did went 'Awwwh' then review it too… just in case :-D

(Note: Both I and my proofreader are celebrating right now, so yes there might be some errors in there, but I hope we've caught at least the big ones…)

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	74. Chapter 73 No one and idle chatter

Waah! I'm going to be late! So late that I'll probably post this chapter early!

(If that does not make any sense, don't think about it and move on the story up ahead!)

* * *

Chapter seventy three: No one and idle chatter

Rick was starting to feel kind of dizzy and drowsy, his limbs went asleep and he was also falling asleep. "_What? She's going to kill me!_" his mind yelled at him as he tried to lift his hands to push away from her. It seemed like a bad idea to push yourself away when your beloved is crying a river on your head, but survival always comes first! Even though Rick's limbs were mostly asleep, they've managed to at least push slightly, it wouldn't help him if she didn't released him by her own will, she of course didn't dropped him on the floor. She didn't want to part with him now, he made her so worried.

"…_**Rick, I've missed you**_." She said with a smile while still crying. Rick suddenly wanted to hug her again but there was that slight risk of suffocation.

"_**I'm sorry, something held me up**_" he said, trying to sound apologetic, but it was kind of hard to express any emotion when you've got yet another close encounter with death herself.

"_**Promise me to not make me worried like that ever again**_" she demanded, this time hugging him gently, not with her bone-crushing force combined with air-tight bosom.

"_**I promise…**_" He said without hesitation. Because he now being hugged in a way that allowed him to look over Tarya's shoulder, he noticed that the situation behind him didn't get any better, Thanty was still in his threatening position and Tingal, although he put his bow back on his back, was ready to kill her, even if he had to use his glare. Rick was therefore more concerned about Thanty.

"_Yeah, You can't kill anything with glare and bad language, believe me, I've tried… Several times._" Rick thought and then said to Thanty "[Give her a break, She carried me all the way here, we could've kill each other on multiple occasions.]" Even thought it might be truth, Thanty wasn't going to relax with her around, she was one of those who thought that everyone weaker than themselves is a food or a toy, preferably both of these things. "_She is probably toying with us right now._" Thanty thought, but then something important flashed through his mind, something that couldn't wait any longer.

"[Who's watching Observer?!]" He almost panicked, if they lose him it is going to be a b*&!ch to find him, especially when he is cold as ice. There was no response and both Rick and Thanty assumed the worst, but then a voice of hope came in.

"[He went that way, he didn't get far but he is still moving.]" The thanatoress told them, Rick sighed with relief but Thanty came back to his old 'I don't trust this woman, mostly because she is taller and stronger than Me' self.

Rick was about to say 'ok, Thanators and na'vi, let's roll out!' when Tarya interrupted his very original rallying call.

"_**What happened to your clothes?**_" She asked him, noticing the hole in his vest, not to mention the T-shirt which was strangely hard on the place where it got ripped.

"_**I've almost died In the heat of that battle, surely you can guess what caused this**_" he said, not wanting to say that he got carried like a kitten and getting drooled on for almost half of his way to them and he especially didn't want to tell her that he got he drunk. Even if she got drunk by accident, it would be suspicious to be alone with a female and getting her drunk.

"_Maybe she would've let it go, I mean look at her size! There is no way I could've slept with her. Ok I've slept with her but nothing happened! There is no way the two of us could engage in something sexual._" Rick thought, noticing that even in his head he sounded overly defensive. "_Is there anything sexual I could do with a thanatoress of this size? Hell there is probably nothing!_" he thought, thinking about possibilities.

"_**Your vest is ripped and your T-shirt is soaked in drool.**_" She pointed out, knowing what probably happened. Rick braced himself for the humiliation which will probably take place in two or three seconds. "_**You've fought her from up close, and she didn't even scratch you!**_" Tarya came up with the most likely scenario, sure his clothes were torn, but he was still intact and that's what counts.

"_**W**__**ell that's truth, partially.**_" he said with a hint of relief in his voice, but before anyone could say anything more, he remembered that time was running out, or in this case running away.

"_**Let's catch up with Observer.**_" He said, Tarya then placed him carefully on the floor again and he said the same thing only in Thanatorish "[Let's catch up with Observer.]" With that Thanatoress began tracking Observer down, it was harder than tracking down some animals or na'vi because this one wasn't warm blooded, she noticed that when Rick and She finally caught up with the rest of the group. She passed next to Thanty, ignoring his threatening position, and that offended him. He wouldn't let her pass if it weren't for Rick's ill-placed trust. "_How can he trust her? She's malicious, twisted and evil!_" Thanty thought, her every move indicated that she would betray them when the chance appears. Rick noticed Thanty's glare, and so when the group started moving again, this time following the thanatoress who tracked down Observer, Rick walked over to him and gave him a good advice.

"[Go ahead and tell her how you feel about her!]" Thanty wasn't sure how to respond to that. Sure, it would've helped him if he walked to her and told her that he didn't like her because she is a total b*&#! And that she should p!$s off. That was the exact moment when Thanty figured out that he was a racist.

"[She wouldn't like what I have to tell her]" Thanty then said, ashamed about being a racist, and to his own race nonetheless!

"[Dude just go on and tell her that you like her!]" Rick nudged him, this advice earned him a confused and slightly disturbed look. "[I've noticed that you've stared at her butt for three minutes straight!]" Rick then pointed out, then adding a few words in English "You dog!"

"[Yes it is hard to stare into one's soul, trying to figure them out, when they are facing away from you and their head is at the same level as their behind.]" Thanty pointed out. Rick gave it a thought after that, and then said simply "[Ok, you've got away this time, but I know that look you give her.]" and then winked at him.

"[The 'I don't like you' one?]" Thanty asked, trying to get away from that almost awkward conversation.

"[No I mean the 'Baby I don't want you to go, but I love watching you leave.' one]" Rick said, with a sly smile on his face. Before Thanty could react to that, thanatoress chuckled. This of course meant that she probably listened to their whole conversation.

"[This is ridiculous! I don't even know her name!]" Thanty tried to defend himself, but he used a bad argument.

"[Neither do I, she doesn't have one… I've tried to come up with something that would suit her, but she didn't like any.]" Rick explained, the fact that she was listening was making him a little uneasy though, he couldn't tell Thanty all those 'guys things' without making her upset, or downright insulted, both resulting in something painful happening to him.

"[Maybe we should call her 'The Beast']" Thanty suggested, making Rick chuckle and Thanatoress to say "[No.]"

"Since you're a Thanator, you give her a name" Rick said in English, trying to make Thanty spend more time with her. She wasn't exactly well-mannered, but she wasn't downright evil too. That and she deserved another chance, Rick felt bad after Thanty began acting hostile toward her, it was him who forced her to help them, so he could at least help her to feel more welcome among the group.

Rick's 'feel-bad' marathon was interrupted by Tingal coming over and telling him "_**That was impressive Rick.**_"  
This time Rick wasn't sure what was he talking about, sure it was impressive to tell Thanty that he shouldn't stare at Thanatoress' butt. The skill needed to climb up Tarya and then kiss her was also impressive, not to mention that Impressive imitation of Louis Armstrong.

"_Hell, I'm so impressive that I don't know what he meant_" Rick thought.

"_**What was impressive?**_" He asked Tingal, who got almost surprised by that question.

"_**You've been prepared to sacrifice your life so the rest of the group could go on and finish the task. Not to mention that you've came back with a help from the thanator you've fought!**_" Tingal said, he sounded so proud of Rick that Rick could've sworn that Tingal was somehow related to him. "_Geez he sounds like my father, 'Good job Rick! You've managed to do a completely trivial task! I'm so proud of you!'_" Rick remembered how his father used to praise him for almost everything. This task however wasn't exactly easy, and it might be really impressive to someone.

"_**It was nothing**_" Rick said but Tingal was going to argue with him about that.

"_**It was no small task**_" he said, trying to prove Rick how awesome he really was.

"_**If you think that this was impressive, you should've met me long time ago.**_" Rick pointed out. Certainly there were a more interesting things which happened to him recently.

"_**What do you mean?**_" Tingal asked, not sure what to make out of that last sentence.

"_**Did you know that I've met Eywa? Twice?**_" Rick said. "_**I've got drunk with your deity, now that's impressive!**_" Rick then added, remembering how he got drunk with Eywa and how she gave him hope that one time, she'll help him bond with Tarya. "_I'm still not sure how she'll do that_" Rick thought, but then noticed that Tingal was awfully quiet. He turned back to see him standing a few steps behind him.

"_**You have… met Eywa? And got drunk with her?**_" Tingal asked, he knew that Rick was talking the truth, there was a talk around the village that she called him to her and then spoke with him, but getting drunk with her was something new entirely!

"_**Yeah now that you mention it, drunk is a pretty weak description… We've both got wasted!**_" Rick remembered how the time passed, and how she was beautiful, but not more beautiful than Tarya of course. Or maybe she was and the memory of her was simply faded, but that wasn't the point of this conversation.

"_**I take it back, now THIS is Impressive**_" Tingal agreed, still dumbstruck by the fact that his goddess got wasted with a human. He knew that she wouldn't let him say that if it wasn't true, he would've been somehow punished for saying such a thing if it weren't true.

As they've followed the thanatoress, they've left the forest behind them."[There he is]" thanatoress said, pointing toward the Observer who was walking toward the Gator.  
"_Well it seems that Scylla isn't much farther away_" Rick thought as he too walked toward the Gator.

* * *

THE END!  
(Of the chapter I mean)

Now they've got finally away from the forest and the sadness hidden in it. Rick once again proved that having a na'vi as a lover can be breathtaking, not to mention the dangers of having bones crushed!

But they've got only one small Gator, how the hell are they supposed to get two thanators and three na'vi into Gator which is intended for two people tops. I hope Rick won't try to tie them to the gator… Hmm keelhauling two thanators under the dingy which is smaller than them…

(Now that's something!)

Answers to readers:

-blarghmeansno: I thought that 'Enough is enough' and I've had it! I had enough of these (censored) sad scenes in my (censored) story!

-Mark: hmm scarred and scary na'vi… "_**Hey Tingal, do you know any scarred and scary na'vi?**_"

Tingal turn's around, looking at me with both his good and the dead eyes, his scars once again visible all over his face and his manly chest "_**Nope**_" was his answer.

-TheAmiga: Your happy smiles are only reward I get for writing this story, so if you promise to keep them coming, I'll try to keep these chapters coming too. (This and improving my English)

-Na'vi wolf: If she does that, how will I make Rick's final test of becoming one of the Omaticaya: Taming a banshee so funny?

Well, that's about it. I've told you everything I wanted to today.

Scratch that, I've got at least three more words for you… Here they are:

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	75. Chapter 74 No one and Scylla

By a popular demand, I present you a FULL FRONTAL NUDITY!

*you see a nude person…*

* * *

Chapter seventy four: No one and Scylla.

Rick had quite a few thoughts about the possibility of getting two na'vi plus two thanators into underwater mining platform, but seeing that there was only one gator was a little disappointing. "_I don't know what I've been thinking. Of course there will be only one gator… Although I've hoped for a Spanish galleon or something…_" Rick thought, watching as Observer sat down into the passenger's seat and simply waited there.

"_Oh hell, If he expects us to drive him there, he'll be disappointed…_" Rick thought, looking at the half-full gator.

"_**This is our transportation? It is kind of small**_" Tarya remarked, looking at the Gator.

"_**That's not the worst part, it seems that he is waiting for somebody to drive him there. We of course don't know where Scylla is**_" Rick then pointed out, but he was soon corrected.

"[What's that strange thing there?]" Thanty asked, pointing on the relatively small island nearby, it was island like any other if you overlook the fact that there were shiny pieces of metal. "_Ok, I once again stand corrected_" Rick thought and then he began thinking about the battle plan, the island was large enough for a four AMP, or one Samson. That was just enough to transport whatever they've refined down there. Unobtanium was twenty millions per kilo if unrefined, and there was no way that RDA wouldn't refine it, these refinements were usually done on place, and if refined, Unobtanium cost was doubled. "_Making it forty millions per kilo_" Rick thought, he couldn't imagine that much money. "_Not to mention that I would ask for these forty millions in quarters, just to piss them off_" Rick then chuckled at that thought, getting forty millions in quarters could be considered as his childhood dream, he wanted to be like a Scrooge McDuck from ancient series called Duck Tales… "_ I would love to swim in the money like he did!_" Rick thought, remembering that scene where aforementioned duck swims in his money.

"[Rick, you've spaced out again…]" Thanty's voice brought Rick back to reality, it was kind of sad because Rick almost could feel those moneys washing over his face.

"[Yeah, sorry about that… Anyway, that little island is probably our destination…]" Rick said, pointing toward the island which was probably seven hundred meters away from their current position.

"[We'll all go there, although I'm not sure how]" Rick said, still trying to come up with the plan about how to get two thanators to the other side. He thought about trying to load them on the gator, but that would sink it. There was also possibility of pulling them behind the gator, but Thanators weren't inflatable and Gator had a big ass fan on it's rear, making it impossible for them to hold there, and if they've somehow managed to get a hold of the ship, first problem would re-appear, once again sinking the gator. Rick wasn't sure how to make it until he heard a loud splashing noise. He turned around to see what the hell was that when he got suddenly wet, it was like that time with the pitcher, only this time it wasn't a bucket full of water, but a large amount of water from the sea, directly proportional to the size of a thanatoress that just jumped in it and then swimming toward the aforementioned island.

"Damn it woman! You've got me all wet again!" Rick yelled, when he got most of that water from his face. Luckily for him, the only one who understood that was Thanty, if Tarya heard that they've been getting 'wet' together, who knows what she would think about Rick.

Thanty gave Rick a quizzical look, and then said "[You know what, I don't want to know what you've meant by that! And you call me 'dirty dog'… you dirty dog!]"

"[What the hell was that supposed to mean?]" Rick asked him slightly revolted by what Thanty was thinking about.

"[She got you all wet… Damn]" Thanty chuckled and then added "[Man, I may be staring at her behind, but she gets you wet…]" Thanty then began laughing.

"[Shut your trap! It's just water, and first time it was her drool.]" Rick then said, walking rather blindly into Thanty's second laughing outburst.

"[Too much information Rick!]" Thanty said while laughing and then asked "[So, when can we expect kittens?]" By that point Rick had given up already. "_I really hate you Thanty, I really do._" Rick thought while he turned to Tarya who was smiling at him cheerfully.

"_**You're going to dry eventually.**_" She said, also making fun of his close encounter with the water.

"Et tu Brutus?" Rick mumbled to himself, clearly not amused by the fact that he was wet.

"_**I don't think it is that funny, but well. Let's get on the boat.**_" Rick said, knowing that it will be hard to get two na'vi on a single gator, sure there was enough space for three soldiers if they were feeling like testing how squishy they really are. But one android, one human and two na'vi is going to cut that close. "_Just like that time when we've tried to fit twenty people in one port-o-potty._" Rick remembered that disgusting stuff. Not only that they've actually succeeded in getting twenty people in port-o-potty but he was the one who was standing in the toilet bowl. Since then everybody called that particular port-o-potty "The drop pod" making fun of the usual drop pods which could contain only fifteen soldiers at max. It was fun to do that, but getting that sh*t from his boots wasn't. "_I remember that colonel telling us that if our group will ever get dropped from orbit to some planet, it will be in port-o-potty._" Rick chuckled at that, he could almost see himself in that fully occupied port-o-potty, descending into atmosphere. It would be bad-ass looking to land in the middle of enemy's camp in port-o-potty and then get twenty soldiers from it. "_Gives a new meaning to phrase 'Sh*t happens.'"_ Rick thought, but then he noticed that Tarya was doing that wavy thing in front of his face.

"_**Damn it, I need to stop doing these spacing-outs. **_"He rebuked himself, and then walked over to the Gator. Thanty walked with him, it was making Rick suspicious about his intentions. When Rick sat down to the driver's seat, Thanty jumped into the water. Rick was prepared for that, so he placed his vest above him to cover his head from getting all wet again. Rick plan to stay at least partially dry had a little flaw though, his vest was ripped and that hole surely wasn't waterproof. So he once again ended up wet. Thanty laughed and was about to taunt Rick once again when Rick countered that taunt even before it was made!

"[Great, you've got me wet too. There is nothing that prevents me to have a wild sex with you now!]" Rick said, standing up and winking at him as homosexually as he could.

"[Sorry for getting you wet.]" Thanty then said apologetically and began swimming toward the island too. "_Yeah, making fun of someone's sexual life is fun until he's willing to have a wild sex with you too._" Rick remembered those words. It was one of his friends that taught him not to be prejudiced about people who were homosexual, bisexual, asexual or even paraphilic. That little talk they've had was enlightening for Rick. In fact if he didn't have that little talk about human sexuality, he probably wouldn't have dated Eywa or have slept with Tarya at all.

It was frightening how a little talk like that could change his life this much.

"_**Are we going too?**_" Tingal asked, making Rick curse once again for spacing out.

"_**You seem distracted today.**_" Tarya added noticing that Rick spaced out more often today, it was almost disturbing.

"_**I'm just trying to come out with a good plan, that's all.**_" Rick said as he started the Gator, and steered it toward the island. Observer didn't move much, the only movement he did was to constantly look at something on that island. It took about ten minutes to get there, at least for Rick and na'vi plus observer. For a thanatoress it took fifteen minutes, but it took twenty minutes for Thanty to get there, and he was huffing like he swam three quarters from one kilometer.

"[You're tired?]" Thanatoress asked him surprised by the fact that he was huffing so much. Thanty of course didn't want to answer that, he knew that she, being the evil Thanatoress would just proceed and make fun of him.

Observer was already walking toward one point at the island, and Rick with the rest of his group has of course followed him. Both thanators have caught up with them only few seconds before Observer uncovered a hidden panel in the bush, he punched in a code and then took ten steps back and promptly shut himself down. Rick then positioned next to the offline android and both na'vi has done the same.

"_**Who ever is down there, he knows that we're coming. I hope to solve this peacefully, so don't shoot until they do.**_" Rick then tried to do some inspiring talking, utterly failing at it. Thanty then lied behind them when the elevator began its descent. The thanatoress, who was right behind Thanty had to take a step down to get on that relatively big elevator.

"[Rick, do you have any idea what's down there?]" Thanty asked relatively pointless question.

"[Yeah, it's going to be full of RDA bureaucrats… That or full of zombies.]" Rick said, trying to lighten up the mood

"[Of course, This is express elevator to hell, and we're going down.]" Thanty said rolling his eyes.

"[What's a zombie?]" Thanatoress asked while looking around, even though it was relatively dark elevator with fake grass on it, there were small red lights to show where the elevator ends and where is the wall.

"_Elevator to Scylla…_" Rick thought, and then it dawned on him, they've left the gator in the water. They didn't land on it, and if this Scylla was a platform and not some station, then they're going to lose that gator when it moves.

"_And when I've thought that I couldn't get any wetter today!_" Rick thought and then simply sighed. The dark walls around the elevator disappeared as the elevator got almost to the ground level. It was a nice change to get from that confined elevator space to some open space, or it would be nice if there wasn't a bunch of soldiers, backed up by MK-6 AMP Loader. When the soldiers spotted na'vi, they've immediately pointed their weapons at them, it only got worse when they've spotted not only one, but two thanators.

Now it was time for Rick's brilliant diplomacy

"Don't shoot for Christ sake!" he yelled and hoped for the best.

* * *

Transition chapter ends dramatically! Woo hoo!

Anyway, what will happen next? Will they get shot? Or will they kill everyone in that base just because diplomacy is for the wimps? Who knows?! We'll see in next episode Called No one gets killed… (Damn spoilers!)

Answers to readers

-Mark: Never saw those movies. guess I'll need to see them before adding these references.

-Na'vi wolf: I'll think about it…

And not to forget the little disclaimer here:

Scrooge McDuck and Ducktales are property of Walt Disney, I do not own them, although I would like to own Scrooge's safe.

You know the drill, don't you?

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	76. Chapter 75 No one and tension

…And then she said… and she said…Damn! I don't remember… Let's see if more rum can bring back my memoriesh..

* * *

Chapter Seventy five: No one and tension

"Look! It's a circus!" One of the four soldiers exclaimed, even though it made others laugh a little, they've kept their weapons pointed at them

"[Let me go at them, I'll try to not make them suffer… much]" Thanatoress said with a wicked smile appearing on her face. Thanty even though he wasn't fond of her, proposed something not so different from the previous plan

"[Let's waste them. It will end up in a firefight no matter what we do.]" That was Thanty's and Thanatoress' brilliant plan. Rick resisted the urge to sigh, not only that their plan was flawed by the fact that Rick was standing in front of them, being the first meat-shield, Tarya and Tingal being the second line of meat-shields.

"Is there someone I could speak with?" Rick asked, trying to be diplomatically correct and stuff, nothing is more friendly than telling 'Where is your leader, I want to speak with him' although this might not be the case.

"Ditz, go fetch Sarge, and hurry" One of the soldiers said and then second one got up and ran somewhere. Rick had ample of time to scan his surrounding. He was in some kind of garage or hangar. It was big and spacious, but also empty, except for the Loader AMP. These AMPs were used for loading things, welding in conditions where greater strength was needed, or like in this situation, where they could grab something between their fork-lift claws and then burn it with the welder. Rick wasn't fond of the idea of getting tan like that, he was fond of natural sunbathing, not these things where you skip from pale to crispy black in mere seconds.

"_**I don't like this Rick.**_" Tarya said with an itching hand, her hand was empty and that was the reason it was all itchy, all it needed was to grab a weapon, human or na'vi and then it would feel better for a few moments.

"_**It will be alright. If anything happens though… simply be careful.**_" Rick said in perfect Na'vi which amused these soldiers.

"Did you heard that Demo?" The soldier who sent Ditz for Sarge said to another one which was smoking a cigarette. "_Demo, probably demolition expert, with smoke nonetheless, I've walked right into some cliché base full of cliché soldiers_" Rick thought.

"Last time I've checked, choking on something wasn't considered as talking." Demo said trying to sound witty but failing at it, and failing at it hard.

"What in the nine hells is that?" A new voice came in, Rick turned to see a man in his forties, wearing a standard issue officer's outfit and having an ancient rifle on his back.

This guy was probably the one they've called Sarge. "The Circus has finally come!" Demo almost yelled, trying to sound as childish as possible. "Shut it Mitch" Sarge said eyeing the visitors. "Who the hell are you?" he then asked, looking at the most humane being in the group. "Private First Class Rick No one" Rick introduced himself in military fashion. He almost saluted but then he added "The officer in charge of Hell's Gate." It was basically the truth, if Hell's gate got any military personal it was him, that also made Max chief of scientific personal and Alexandra chief of engineering stuff, František was therefore a chief of security. Sarge of course took it with all seriousness he could muster, his reaction was pretty same as every RDA soldier's in that room. That means they've laughed at him, and they've did it hard.

"[Rick, just say the word]" Thanty offered, knowing what the soldiers talked about. "[They won't get any reinforcements if we attack them, there is no one nearby]" Thanty then added.

The laughing stopped when Thanty began talking, it was all fun and stuff until the great thanator begins growling something. Rick turned around to give him one of the 'Please, do me a favor and stay quiet' looks.

"You don't look like Miles Quaritch Private" Sarge said adding extra stress on Rick's rank.

"Miles Quaritch is dead." Rick broke the news onto the sarge whose eyes widened.

"He's dead? How?" he asked, eyeing Rick suspiciously. Rick wasn't sure how this guy would react to the news about RDA eviction and stuff.

"I don't like talking with a weapon pointed at me sir." Rick of course talked about the bunch of soldiers aiming at them with their standard issue weapons. The AMP just stood there looking threatening, but in fact it was unarmed and that was all that mattered.

"And I don't like the idea of letting two blues and two of these f*ckers out of my sight." Sarge said, successfully making Thanty angry.

"[Oh come on Rick, just this one, she can have the rest…]" Thanty said, motioning toward Thanatoress.

"I've said no" Rick said turning to Thanty, hard look on his face. Tingal was getting the itchy hand thing from Tarya, it was clearly visible on his hand which was prepared to take the knife from its place and then sink it into someone's throat.

"What was that?" Demo asked Ditz, who just shrugged while pointing out the obvious.

"He's either talking with that cat, or he's insane… I don't know what's more probable"

"You being a Ditz is probably it." Demo said with a smirk.

"I've said it once and I don't like repeating myself, SHUT UP!" Sarge yelled at his soldiers who then simultaneously said the 'Sir Yes Sir' thingy.

"Now, What was that about?" Sarge asked, he was curious about why was Rick talking to one of the most lonesome and dangerous animal, and why the hell he got two of those next to each other while not getting killed.

"He don't like being called a F*cker. You probably shouldn't make him angry." Rick suggested to the confused Sarge. "Now, will you lower your weapons and listen to me?" Rick asked, not sounding threateningly at all. Sarge knew damn too well what kind of hell one of these beast could unleash, it would take at least a platoon to kill it without much casualties, but there were two of those and he only had a handful of soldiers. "Lower your weapons" He ordered his men, knowing damn too well that he didn't stand a chance against that kind of firepower.

"Sir?" one of them asked, but he was quickly dealt with by Sarge's yelling at him "I said lower your weapons Dick! You disobey that order and I'll make sure that these guys will eat you first!" and in process pointing at Rick's group. "_Lovely idea, I'm not a cannibal though_" Rick thought but then again Thanty had a little different opinion. "[I can do that]" he said, now eyeing the Dick guy. That made an excellent point.

"Now do you see that look? I think he likes you." Ditz joked as he lowered his weapon.

"You continue like that and ill shove an umbrella up your ass and then I'll open it!" Dick retorted.

"Ok, you've got what you want, now what really happened there?" Sarge asked letting his guys go on their own business, the AMP also returned to it's previous duty of moving some crates from point A to point B and sometimes even to point C.

"[Hey Rick, are we supposed to stay behind you and look scary, or we're dismissed too?]" Thanty asked jokingly.

"I'll have to ask" Rick answered and then asked "Mind if I let him wander around?"

Now that question surprised Sarge even more than the fact that Rick was actually able to talk with that creature, but once again he found out that there was nothing he could do to prevent that thing from happening, the only thing he could was to die on him in attempt to slow him down. "Son, I don't like it, but what can I do to stop you?" Sarge asked and Rick took that as acknowledgement. "Off with you Thanty, and don't cause any trouble." Rick said and Thanty purred and walked off the elevator, he then proceeded to the center of Garage and then stretched himself. The thanatoress began exploring the room on her own, there was so many boxes to sniff, a few not-so-scared humans to look at and many more!

The fact that thanators wandered off without any bloodshed made Both Tarya and Tingal feel more relaxed. "_**If you want, you can look around too**_" Rick said to both of them but they've remained behind him.

"_**My place is behind you Rick**_" Tarya said with a faint smile. Tingal only added "_**And so is mine**_" That thing made Rick proud of them, they've been acting more professional than these 'D soldiers' as Rick nicknamed them, because it seemed like everyone's nickname was beginning at D.

"You're walking translator Rick" Sarge mentioned and motioned for him to follow. He probably had a better place for talking.

"I like to know what's happening around me Sir." Rick replied, adding Sir to end of that sentence not because he was just a private, but because he didn't know what the Sarge's name was. Sarge led them into a small office not far from there, Rick noticed that the halls were spacious as the hangar, wide enough for AMP to traverse through it, there were only a handful people in them too. The office wasn't that far away from the hangar though, that could've meant that this was just a secluded part of the platform. "Now son, tell me what happened with Quaritch, and who made you the leader of Hell's gate" Sarge asked while he was sitting down into his chair. He offered a chair to Rick too, but there were only two chairs in that room, so Tarya and Tingal had to sit on the floor.

"Colonel Miles Quaritch died in the Great battle almost a month ago" Rick began but got immediately interrupted

"What? What great battle?" Sarge asked surprised by these facts.

"You don't know?" Rick asked, surprised by it. He thought that RDA was more organized. "_But if they were, then I would probably know about Scylla since the beginning._" He thought, looking at the Sarge.

"We're kind of secluded here son. We've usually talked with Hell's gate twice per year to get info what was happening on the surface and back home" Sarge explained their situation.

"Well…" Rick then began, not sure how to tell him that they've got evicted. "…You can stop trying now, there are only four people there, me included…" Rick said and Sarge's eyes once again widened.

"What are you talking about?!" he demanded an answer

"RDA got evicted after the Great battle." Rick said bluntly. Sarge just looked at him, not sure if he believed him, then he got a bottle and a glass from under the desk and then drank one full glass of it.

"Son, I've served our country for twenty years, but I've never heard about a base that big just getting evicted by the enemy." Sarge said and poured himself another glass.

"Well, we've thought that all RDA is gone, but then one particular android got information about another base…" Rick said, looking at the Sergeant who was trying to get drunk in front of him.

"Wait, who do you mean by we? Are you from ICA or something?" Sarge asked, making this whole situation kind of awkward.

"Not exactly, you see I'm with them." Rick said motioning toward Tarya.

"I think I'll need another bottle" Sarge said after hearing that.

* * *

Yeah I think I'll need another bottle for me too!

Anyway it seems to be all peaceful on Scylla, or isn't it? What is that AMP Guy plotting? Why is he moving all that stuff?! What if there are mini nukes in those boxes!?!11

Guess we'll see tomorrow

Answers to readers

-blargmeansno: if you can live vicariously through Rick, then you've not only seen the nudity… But you've also had a wild sex with Tarya… several times. You lucky dog!

-Jax Sanjo: Thank god for cliffhangers!

- Sana-dracois: Then we'll get Somebody and Everybody too! I think that would be quite confusing though…

That's it guys and gals and remember:

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	77. Chapter 76 No one's walk

Guys your reviews are starting to creep me out! The one from Skoedaddy about Thanty eating a Dick was … Let's say 'disturbing'

* * *

Chapter Seventy Six: No one's walk

"So, you're some kind of emissary from Na'vi people, you've got the ability to breathe Pandora's air, and you speak na'vi and Thanator fluently and you've decided to pay us a visit." Sarge deducted, it was a little too much for him to say at least. The day went crazy for him after he decided that he should take a nap earlier today. He never took a nap while on duty before, and he knew he was going to regret that decision later, but this was ridiculous!

"_Next time I'm going to take a nap, the whole Pandora will blow up!_" He thought, almost sure that it would happen.

"Pretty much" Rick confirmed Sarge's deduction. Rick knew that he was leading an interesting life, but he never thought about it being that weird, at least not until Sarge pointed out all that stuff for him. "_I guess it must sound pretty f*cked up_" Rick thought, but finding out that was not the purpose of his visit.

"One question though, before I ask you what you really want from us, does your visit's purpose concern military personal or administration one?" Sarge asked with a hint of hope in his voice.

Rick gave it a thought and then answered that "It concerns Administration, at least I think so" Now that answer obviously pleased Sarge, Rick also noticed that a faint smile appeared on his face, but it could've been a drunkard's smile.

"Good, then this doesn't concern me, I'll take you to the mining overseer." Sarge then said and got up from his chair. Rick also stood up and so did Tarya and Tingal. Sarge then motioned for them to follow him once again. Rick had no reason for not doing so and so he followed him. Sarge opened the doors of his office and then stopped, instead of the usual corridor, there was a big eye right in front of him. It belonged to a thanator which came with Rick. "Holy F*ck!" Sarge yelled in surprise, he took his pistol from it's holster and aimed at that big eye.

Luckily enough for the Eye's owner, Rick grabbed Sarge's hand and reminded him with raised voice that "There is a Cease-Fire! Remember that!"

Sarge blinked before he holstered the weapon, that eye scared the living sh*t out of him!

"He scared me, that's all. I've never planned to break the cease fire" Sarge said, sounding sincerely.

"She" Rick corrected him with a faint smile. Rick would recognize Thanty's face anywhere, and this one certainly didn't belong to him.

"Excuse me?" Sarge asked, not sure what Rick meant.

"it's not he but She" Rick explained once again, this explanation of course made Sarge only look at Rick like he was some kind of sexual deviant.

"Well, I'm not skilled enough to determine which set of plumbing a thanator has by simply looking into his eyes" Sarge grumbled, he hoped at that point that he would get some kind of bonus for dealing with the emissary of all that is blue and cat-like and his minions. ¨

Rick then said to thanatoress "[It's okay, I'm still alive so please step aside]" but that did not seem to assure the thanatoress.

"[I don't trust them, they are constantly looking at us.]" Thanatoress said, looking behind her where Ditz and Dick stood. Rick leaned outside of the office and noticed that Demo and the last yet-to-be named guy monitored Thanty's every move, all of these humans of course had some space between them and the thanators. "_Just to be safe_" Rick thought.

"[So, Come with us.]" Rick offered and she agreed and took a step back to allow both the humans and Na'vi to leave that room.

"I'm getting too old for this." Sarge said after Rick finished his little growling-like speech to the thanatoress who seemed to back off after he finished.

"What about me? I didn't get paid for at least a month" Rick said trying to lighten up the mood.

"Hell If they didn't pay me for a month, I would switch sides too." Dick said watching as his superior officer and their guests left that small room.

"Quit being a total prick Dick." Sarge said, although he would consider working for someone else if he didn't get his monthly salary. The morale down here was pretty bad for every RDA soldier, there was literally nothing to do down here. They've played cards for most of the day or they've tried something else to kill time. That was the reason Sarge decided to take a nap in the first place.

Sarge led them through several doors big enough for AMP and therefore big enough for na'vi and a Thanator, but then they've got to the part of the platform where the doors resized from AMP size to ordinary human size.

Sarge and Rick got through without difficulties, Tarya and Tingal had to bend down a little but the Thanatoress was too big to just crouch and pass through it.

"[You should wait for us in Hangar.]" Rick suggested to the Thanatoress which wasn't exactly happy to hear that.

"[…Very well.]" She said and turned around. This of course was commented by Ditz and Dick.

"Man, I surely can't find anything better to do than to walk back and forth with a thanator." Dick said, annoyed that they've had to follow her back.

"Look at the brighter side, it's a female who didn't run away screaming from you… Yet." Ditz taunted him

"Oh come on! It happened only once" Dick tried to defend himself, but Ditz knew him better

"It was eight times Dick, and I've saw it twice myself" Ditz pointed out, a grin appearing on his face.

"You're dick" Dick said, but that immediately got a witty response from Ditz.

"No, you're Dick" Ditz said and to that Dick could only say "Touché"

Meanwhile Rick and the rest of the group traveled through the Platform, which was kind of big. There wasn't exactly much life in here, but Rick counted at least seventy civilians. Each of them gave his group either confused or scared or just mix of those two. Rick knew why they've acted this way. They were underwater, and the only connection to the surface was through the artificial island which wasn't exactly a place that would offer anything for a passing na'vi. It was pretty far from shore too.

"_**I don't like it here.**_ " Tarya said, looking at all those staring humans. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with that many eyes. It was only getting worse when they've got closer to the administration center.

"_**They won't stand a chance.**_" Tingal said to reassure her, but it wasn't helping her. There was just too much humans to be comfortable with. "_That's the feeling Rick's probably had when we've took him to our Home tree._" She thought.

"_**Me neither.**_" Rick told her the truth, he also noticed that her tail was not doing it's usual swings from the side to side but it was nervously twitching and stopped only when it touched Rick. Rick also noticed that Tingal's tail wasn't twitching at all. He was confidently walking through these halls, thinking that he could probably take on those guys.

"_**Rick, are you staring at my tail?**_" Tingal asked confused by Rick studying his tail's movement.

Rick looked up at the bended na'vi, not sure what to say. "_**You really think that we could take on them?**_" He tried to steer the conversation away, and it worked

"_**I do.**_" Tingal answered with both his good and bad eyes looking at Rick, or maybe deep inside his soul. Rick wasn't sure how Tingal's sight was but the red eye was looking so strange that Rick could've swear that he could actually see with that eye, and that he could see everything with it.

"You guys aren't talking about weather are you?" Sarge asked, not turning back while he walked through the corridors.

"Nope, we don't." Rick answered truthfully. It took another minute to reach to the closed doors labeled as 'Overseer's office.'

"Here we are" Sarge said knocking at the doors. a voice came in saying that they could come in.

Sarge opened the doors and stepped inside. "We've got visitors Sir, they want to speak with you" he said. Rick was standing outside because he wasn't invited inside yet, but standing there with two na'vi behind you in a control room, or bridge or whatever they call it here, wasn't exactly the best idea. Everybody was staring at them, and since there wasn't any security personal, these stares were often filled with mix of fear and hatred toward the guests.

"They can come in" the overseer said. With that Rick, followed by Tarya and Tingal walked inside. It was smoke filled room with a desk and a comfy looking chair, the overseer was sitting in that chair and was turned away from them.

"_Geez talk about cliché, if he is wearing a monocle and have a cat on his lap then I'll just shoot him for being a cliché evil villan!_" Rick thought.

"Before I turn around, let me guess you're from Charybdis… Tell them that if they don't send Samson for the unobtanium, they won't get it." Overseer said still facing backward.

There was an awkward silence for a minute before Tingal broke it with his question about

"_**What is he talking about?**_" Since Tingal could understand English without much problems, he heard everything right, it was the speaking which was so difficult for him.

"_**I guess he mistook us for someone else**_" Rick offered, but then Overseer got curious and turned around to see why did that Charybdis delivery boy speak in Na'vi, and to eventually see who answered him.

* * *

REALLY BAD CLIFFHANGER!  
Yeah! I won't tell you how Overseer looks like, or what is his name yet. Cause that would ruin the cliffhanger thing!

What will happen next? What will Rick say? Does he have enough charisma to convince overseer to pack up? Or will he simply declare war to him! What about Thanatoress? Or Thanty? What are they doing there? We'll see later!

Answers for readers:

-dark inu fan: I'll try to keep it up

-Skoedaddy: Your review about Thanty eating dick was disturbing… but I've already mentioned that… No eating or sucking dicks allowed in Teen rated story! (seriously now: Yes you'll need to stay tuned)

-Jax Sanjyo: Not on Scylla, Rick got booze back on hell's gate. (Funny fact: I've been drunk while writing this chapter…)

-blargmeansno: as I've said before 'YOU LUCKY DOG!'

-GenericAmerican: Maybe, or maybe he's a colonel and Sarge is just a nickname to confuse us!

-Sana-dracois: Last guy's name will be revealed tomorrow! But he is not Diablo himself… (I've killed that guy in Diablo 2 few years ago :-D )

That's it. Thanks for reading this relatively boring chapter, and remember:

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	78. Chapter 77 No one is not here

My proofreader just told me that he will take a vacation from doing the proofreading stuff.

I know you guys would love to do some proofreading for me, but I'm a last second's writer so It wouldn't work. Therefore I'll proofread it by myself. This of course means that the story will probably contain some minor errors (Mostly the comas and stops) . If you find any, please tell me.

* * *

Chapter Seventy seven: No one is not here

Thanty was getting bored, he was left in the hangar with two guys, one of them was Demo and the second one was probably Dunce or something like that. Right now they were having a staring contest. Thanty was staring at Demo and Demo was staring back, it was kind of challenging for Thanty, looking at something that small with both his eyes was kind of difficult. "_Maybe I'll get cross-eyed if I watch him long enough._" Thanty thought but then Demo couldn't watch him any longer without blinking and blinked. Thanty Growled at that, signalizing that he noticed that blink.

"Alright alright!" Demo said putting his hands above him in surrender gesture. "You've won!" he reluctantly admitted his defeat.

"You've lost even before you've started Demo." The yet to be named D guy said.

"What?" Demo asked rather puzzled by it.

"Staring contest with cats is always lost, believe me. I've had a cat back home, and I've always lost the staring contests." He answered Demo's rather vague question.

"But he is not a cat! Cats are small cute four legged felines, he have six legs and is definitely not cute!" Demo snapped back. Thanty was offended by him saying that he's not cute but he did nothing to interrupt Demo's yelling at the unknown guy. "If you can't count to four, you should do something with your drinking problem Dry." He finished his yelling at Dry which was the name of the last of the D guys. "_Dry, and he has a drinking problem… Maybe I should introduce him to Rick. I believe that they might get along!_"

"I don't have problem with alcohol, the alcohol has a problem with me!" Dry defended his drinking problem.

"Dude that was lame!" Demo told him honestly.

"…Yeah I was kind of rushed" Dry admitted and by that point Thanty was laughing hard at their conversation. "_They are like Rick, both of them_" he thought, while he continued with his chuckling. The fact that neither Demo nor Dry did not hear thanator's laugh until now made them think that this particular thanator was chocking on something.

"He's chocking?" Demo asked, that comment made Thanty laugh a little more. they were just like Rick minus the knowledge about thanators and na'vi.

"I think he is, maybe we should help him. If he chokes to death it will be on our heads! There will be all out war with na'vi and thanators and the guys like the one who led them here!" Dry immediately became paranoid. Thanty's laughter only intensified at the thought of all out war with Na'vi riding thanators just because he chocked or laughed to death. The idea was hilarious.

"How about we try Heimlich maneuver?" Demo suggested.

"Even if you know how to do it, will you be able to do it with a Thanator" Dry asked him, not sure what Demo was thinking. The Heimlich maneuver was never tested on Thanators due to the fact that thanators weren't choking much, they might choke on humans attempting to do a Heimlich maneuver on them though!

Thanty by that point was laughing his ass off.

"[Having some fun?]" The thanatoress asked as she walked through the doors which Ditz and Dick opened for her.

"[You should listen to them!]" Thanty told her. This was the first time he did not feel hatred toward her, he was too busy laughing at these guys.

"We should at least try it! If he dies it might be first Pandora-wide war!" Demo told to Dry, managing to catch the paranoia bug from him. This of course made Thanty laugh once again.

"Missed us?" Dick asked Demo and then pointed toward Thanty. "What's up with the choking Thanator?" Thanty told himself to stop laughing, or he could hurt himself, or worse. They could actually try Heimlich maneuver on him!

"[What did they've said that made you laugh that much?]" Thanatoress asked him while walking over to him and then sitting in front of him.

Thanty who was on his back because of the whole 'Roll on the floor laughing' thing rolled on his side, telling her that "[I've laughed and they've thought that I was choking, they've got scared that I might die and it will be their fault. So they've tried to come up with some plan how to help me.]" Thanty tried to enlighten her, but this was one of the 'you had to be there' moments. She of course did not get that joke so she simply turned her head to the soldiers who were now chatting in a language unknown to her.

"[Where did you learn how to speak human?]" She curiously asked him, she knew that his ability to speak English was tied to Rick's ability to speak Thanatorish somehow, but she did not know the details.

"[I take it Rick probably told you about how we've met]" Thanty began, placing one of his paws to support his head. It was obviously a thing he learned from watching Rick. There was absolutely no reason to support his head like that. Thanators had a strong muscles on their neck, allowing them to tear the flesh from other animals with only a quick jerk.

"[He did]" She told him, remembering how he told her how he was once a thanator.

"[We've shared memories and thoughts that time. That means I know everything he knew until the separation of our minds, that's how I've learned how to understand English, but I can't speak it. It's impossible for us to do so]" Thanty explained almost everything to her.

She understood that, though the whole concept of having mind melded together was rather hard to grasp.

"Touch her hand!" Ditz whispered toward Thanty, before Thanty could turn to look at the soldiers which were suspiciously quiet until now, there was a smacking noise as Dick slapped Ditz.

"Hey! Don't ruin that, they would've been making out if you could keep your mouth shut!" he said to him. Now that was yet another reason to go on and begin laughing again.

"[What? What did they've said?]" Thanatoress asked him, a faint smile on her mouth.

Thanty managed to tell her while he kept on laughing. "[Now they think that I'm trying to date you]"

The joke was once again lost on her because there was one word that she did not know.

"[What is date-ing?]" She asked with clueless expression on her face.

This question made Thanty stop laughing for a second and he looked at her surprised that she did not know that. He looked at her like that for ten seconds straight before he realized that 'Dating' was a human thing, and that Thanators don't date, they only mate.

"[It's courting, the ritual which most of the society-based beings do before mating.]" Thanty explained. Now she got it, but it wasn't that funny for her.

"[They should learn to respect us.]" She said, sounding rather angry.

"[We can attack them, but we won't.]" Thanty pointed out and before she could say anything that would start an argument, someone entered the hangar. Thanty, Thanatoress and the D guys turned their heads to see who it was. It was one of the Scylla's grease-monkeys. He was in a yellow jumpsuit covered in grease. His hair was messy and full of grease. He wore a glasses and want-to-be-real moustache on his face. His eyes gave out that he liked alcohol a lot, and his nose did the same thing. The expression on his face suggested that he did not have a decent sleep in decades and the non-present look in his eyes gave out that he was still awake only to the massive amount of coffee, alcohol or both. The both thanators and the soldiers were still watching him as he walked toward the elevator. He walked around the soldiers and between the thanators.

He actually bumped into Thanty's paw and said "Excuse me sir, coming through." It almost seemed like he was not aware that he just bumped into Pandora's most dangerous land animal, the most dangerous was of course the great Leonopteryx.

Thanty did not say a word and watched him as he made it's way toward the Observer, which was still switched off. The phlegmatic mechanic then removed Observer's armor and connected him to a handheld terminal. The soldiers just watched the whole scene, trying to figure out what will the thanator, to which that mechanic just bumped, do about it.

Thanty was dumbfounded by that little human's fearlessness. The thanatoress was feeling same about it, there was even some kind of respect for that behavior.

"**Restoring from Backup**" Observer said while the grease-monkey worked on it's terminal.

"**VI instruction set damaged. Unit functionality is unaffected. Special protocol 16873 is in effect. Using the factory setting is not allowed.**" Observer said all those things while the grease-monkey apathetically punched commands into the terminal.

"**Warning: Unauthorized attempt to change protocol.**" Observer then said and turned his head toward the grease-monkey and continued "**Any further attempt to change my programming will be dealt with**" Observer then said, this time he was not talking like a machine, this time it actually sounded rather bad-ass! Thanty was not sure what the grease-monkey tried to do but it was pretty interesting, he also noticed that the D guys sat next to him and were munching on their military issued candy bars while watching the whole scene with Observer.

"**I've said knock it off!**" Observer said and then punched the grease-monkey into his face.

"Excuse me sir." The grease-monkey excused while he got up back on his feet, then disconnected the cabels from Observer's head and said "Food dispenser is finally fixed" and checked something on the list in his hand-held terminal. He then walked away, this time he bumped into the Thanatoress, the same "excuse me sir" could've been heard from him as he walked away.

Before Thanty or Thanatoress could say something to that, Dick took the initiative and yelled "Please tell me that he is not actually working on something important, like life support or something like that!" To that, Thanty once again laughed.

* * *

There was lot of laughing in today's chapter.

Before somebody points out that there is a double negative in the chapter's name, I'll have to point out that it was Rick's name, and therefore it is not a double negative, or maybe it is but I will not change it.

This chapter brought many questions (as usual): Why do they call the guy with drinking problem 'Dry' who is that Grease-monkey? Why did he drank all my coffee? And where the hell is Rick?

We'll never know for sure. (I am sooo not going to write this story again from somebody else's perspective.)

Answers to readers:

- Sana-dracois: How many chapters? OVER NINE THOUSAND!1 (if necessary)

- GenericAmerican: Another day, another cliffhanger eh? At least you like it.

- Jax Sanjyo: Nah, no RED vs. BLUE. I would have to move that to crossover section if it was the same Sarge. This Sarge has nothing to do with Rooster teeth or their RED vs. BLUE.

-Oldskoolninja: I'm improvising on most of these chapters so I'm curious too what will happen next.

-Dark Inu Fan: How about taking a cat with you to that cryogenic-pod. Man, I would love to see a cat in zero gravity though!

-teddy-wabbitz: No eating humans! Thanty get gasses from eating Humans and Thanatoress is not hungry now.

Well another day another not-so-much-but-still-boring chapter.  
I'll try to fix the boring part next time.

Until next time (I mean tomorrow), and remember:

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	79. Chapter 78 No one and the bureaucrats

I can't come up with anything witty to write up here. So I'll just tell you joke instead

Three guys walk into the bar…

* * *

Chapter: Seventy Eight: No one and the bureaucrats

"I've thought I've seen it all." Sarge mumbled to himself while he watched Rick and Overseer's wild argument about upcoming conflict.

"…Who do you think you are? First you steal the RDA's property…" Overseer and Rick were taking turns while they've talked to each other with raised voices.

"I've did not steal it, I've helped Observer to get to the Hell's gate!" Rick corrected Overseer.

"You've taken over the Hell's gate by force!" Overseer yelled at him. It was only a few minutes ago when Rick told him about his latest escapades, the life with Na'vi and the fact that they've exiled the bigger part of RDA.

"I did not. I was on a reconnaissance mission by that time!" Rick once again fell back into defensive position.

"You collaborated with natives, allowing them to overtake the Hell's gate."

"The battle and exiling was already over when I've met the na'vi for the first time!" Rick this time almost yelled. He was not sure how long he could go on without punching Overseer's face and then repeatedly smash it on the desk. Overseer was sitting in his chair, he was confident and arrogant pr*ck in a suit. He was wearing a suit and a tie. Rick wanted to make his suit look like Rick's vest. Rick hated many things, he hated financiers, managers, bad jokes and now there was another thing to add to the list. He now hated Overseer and his suit.

"That does not matter, what matter is that you're here with two blue overgrown monkeys, trying to make us cease and desist!" Overseer snapped back. Tingal was getting angry, because he heard the insult he heard many times from humans, the blue overgrown monkey, or nasty son-of-a-cats were the most common insults to the na'vi, and humans used them a lot! Tingal was a very tolerant na'vi when it came to insults. You could insult him all day long and he'll let you live, probably. He also knew that if he would kill the overseer just because of that, Rick's somewhat futile attempts to talk some sense in him would be in vain. "_It wouldn't change a thing._ "He thought, still looking at the argument which was still in progress.

"I simply came here to warn you that the same thing which happened to the Hell's gate can happen to you if you don't stop." Rick said, trying to make a valid point.

"And you think I'll just yell 'Okay guys, we're done here' and then magically get our mining platform back to the base, not to mention that I could sh*t rainbows in the meantime? Get REAL man! I can't do that, even if I wanted. And I assure you that I DON'T want it, now if you're done with your hippie crap, take your almost blue ass along with those two blue asses out of my office!" Overseer yelled at him. Now this was the time for Tingal to snap, it took only two steps to get over to the Overseer, and it took him two seconds to lift him from the chair and place him on the table.

"HELP!" Overseer immediately began screaming like a girl. Sarge did not even blink and he already held his ancient looking rifle in his hand.

"What are you doing Tingal?" Rick asked, shocked by Tingal's outburst. Tarya meanwhile got to the doors and next to the Sarge, getting ready to kill him if the need arises.

"He does not believe you about the threat we pose to him." Tingal said to Rick and then turned his head to the Overseer. "You invade my home. You destroy trees and forests for your precious stones! You kill our people just for some ROCK!" Tingal yelled straight into Overseer's face.

"And when we ask you to stop it, you won't. We won't allow you to destroy our home any more!" Tingal yelled at him.

"Get off him!" Sarge yelled, pointing the gun at Tingal, while Tarya got into the position to attack Sarge. The room was not soundproof though, so the people on the other side of this office's door began panicking and eventually some of them pushed the 'Emergency' button.

* * *

Hangar

* * *

Thanty was once again doing a staring contest, this time with Dick. This guy was a better opponent than Demo, Thanty knew that simply by the fact that they've been staring at each other for seven minutes straight without blinking. Dick's eyes were filled with tears, trying to get the eyes wet and clean again. Thanty was about to blink when the blaring sound of alarm broke in, followed by the red dancing lights. "_Rick failed_" Thanty thought, immediately sweeping Dick off the ground and throwing him across the room, while managing to smack Ditz with his tail.

"[Don't kill them yet!]" He told to Thanatoress who was not sure what the alarm meant, but she quickly caught up. Five shots were fired by Demo at her. Four of them found their way into her flesh. The last one bounced off the metallic floor and hit Observer by accident.

She head-butted Demo and sent him flying across the room. Dry who was now the last man standing had his gun in his hands and was not sure at which thanator he should shoot.

"That's for my friends!" He yelled as he decided that a method called 'Spray & Pray' could do most damage. He began shooting, but only seven shots were fired before he found himself on the ground weaponless. His gun was not lying on the ground though, it was now held by Observer's right hand. This gun was made for being held in both hands, but two things prevented Observer from doing so. The first one was that he only knew how to use pistols, and the second one was that the bullet which hit Observer earlier managed to hit his left hand in the elbow, managing to chip his artificial elbow, making a severe damage to the artificial tissue. To put it bluntly, the arm from his elbow down was now literally dangling on the artificial tendons and muscles. The armor would've caught that shot if he was wearing that, but due to the Grease-monkey's interference, he was now completely naked. D boys said something about him missing something important before, but he was running a diagnostic by that time so he did not pay much attention to them.

"**You've damaged the property of RDA. The punishments for damaging the Prototype are following: two years in brig if the damage is minor. Ten years if the damage is moderate, Twenty years if the damage is severe, Death if the damage jeopardize Prototype's mission**" Observer said, and then aimed the 'borrowed' weapon on Dry's head.

"**Damage is Jeopardizing the mission**" He then said, by that time Dry was crying and praying to the god. Thanty was not sure what to do. Observer was with RDA, or so it seemed. Thanty did not question Observer's loyalty until now. There was no way to predict what he would do. Thanatoress was a little different, there were also those same doubts but she had her honor which prevented her to betray Rick due to the agreement which they've made before the battle. Rick would not be happy if somebody died while he was trying to work out a peaceful *BANG!* There was a single gunshot from Observer's weapon, Dry was now lying on the ground motionless. "[Oh shit!]" Thanty said while looking at Dry's body.

It was pale and motionless, meaning that Observer just executed him.

"**Target incapacitated**" Observer said and then turned to the Thanty, nodded and then turned looked at Thanatoress, he looked at her for a few more seconds without moving at all and then aimed at her, Thanty was shocked by Observer's behavior to the point that he could not move in time to do anything.

*BANG!* There was another gunshot and everything went silent. The shot echoed through the hangar and the sound of the clip falling onto the ground was the only noise which could've been heard after that shot. Thanty looked at Thanatoress which was standing next to him. She was looking at the Observer, and then looked at Thanty. She was unharmed, but why did Observer miss? Or why it was suddenly that quiet now?

* * *

Overseer's office

* * *

The Overseer was getting a lesson of his life from the na'vi which was so furious that he could kill him at any moment. Sarge was not sure what to do either, one bullet could kill a na'vi but there were three enemies in this room, one was talking to his chief in not so civilized manner as Rick did, Rick was the second and Tarya which now held the wasp revolver next to his head was the third.

"F*ck…" Sarge said, noticing the revolver at his head. The blaring sound of alarm gave him some hope that either his guys or somebody from the C squad will eventually make its way here and rescue him. "_Wait a tic, C squad is out there searching for that android which is in the hangar now._" He suddenly remembered. That left his guys to rescue him.

"_That means I'm doomed_" he thought, looking at the situation in which he found himself realistically.

"_**Tingal, that's enough.**_" Rick said, trying to clean up the mess.

"_**He does not understand the only thing he understands is violence**_" Tingal said, still holding Overseer on the table.

The Overseer himself was scared shitless and was now crying. Rick was not sure how to get them out of this mess without all of them dying at this point.

"_Man, next time I'm going to try diplomacy, I'll use the shotgun diplomacy instead!_" Rick thought, regretting that he did not tried that one instead.

* * *

Violence! Deaths and so much more in today's chapter!

What will happen next?! I'm not sure, hell I'm not sure if I (The Author) can save Rick's ass now! Believe me that I'll try to do it though! He does not deserve the same fate Dry suffered.

The questions for tomorrow are: Is Tingal completely insane?! Is Observer completely insane?! Are our prices completely insane?!?!1

I guess we'll find out tomorrow!

Answers to readers:

- Sana-dracois: As somebody said to me: 'You have a f*ckload of time to waste friend.' and he was right. Man Twenty five years of writing this stuff. I think I'll need more coffee.

- Mark: I did not saw that movie either (Maybe I should stop updating and watch movies instead…)

-Jax Sanjyo: I THINK IT'S RIGHT!

-Dark inu fan: Maybe I'll name that grease monkey after you :- )

-Xerxes2003: How about growing cats in Amino-tanks like Avatars? It could be cheaper than making avatars. There will be no DNA mixing… Hey! We could create cat-girls by mixing it though!

That's about it! You guys know the drill:

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	80. Chapter 79 No one's escape plan

*author throws dice to see which main character will die today*

Chapter seventy nine: No one's escape plan.

* * *

"_Yup we're pretty screwed up_" Rick thought, planning how to get back to the forest where it was relatively safe. Even if they've managed to regroup with Thanty and Thanatoress, there was only a slim chance that everyone will survive the escape. "_Slim chance my ass, this is suicidal retreat_" Rick thought once again.

"Why you not stop mining?!" Tingal asked Overseer who went from scared to downright pale with horror.

"That's classified!" Overseer yelled as he tried to get from Tingal's grip. It was a futile attempt because unlike Tingal, Overseer was scrawny man in suit which was made for looking good and not for fighting with oversized humanoid with strength of one and half na'vi. Rick knew how strong Tingal was, and he tried to take that to account while he planned their retreat. Tarya was armed with a Wasp revolver which was aimed at Sarge's head. The only one who had inadequate weaponry was Rick.

"Mind if I take that? You see, our negotiations weren't as successful as we've hoped" Rick said while he took Sarge's ancient machine gun.

"I thought it went well, until the part where your friend jumped on my boss." Sarge said, trying to keep some of his bad-ass look while he was being held captive by a woman and now unarmed.

"You will tell me!" Tingal said rising fist, prepared to cave Overseer's face in.

"_**THAT IS ENOUGH!**_" Rick yelled at Tingal, surprising him. He looked at Rick from the Overseer who thought that it was his time to do some heroic thing!

His plan was to push Tingal off him and reach for the hidden shotgun under his desk. It was a flawless plan, well almost flawless.

"_**We're outgunned here, let's retreat for now**_" Rick said to Tingal who was about to say something but then Overseer tried to push Tingal away, that's when it became awfully funny. Even though Overseer punched him with all his strength, trying to get him off, it was futile.

In fact Tingal only turned back to Overseer and asked "What? You want to tell me now?" That question was not filled with hate or anger, but a curiosity, meaning that Tingal took Overseer's most powerful punch as if he merely tried to get Tingal's attention.

"No!" Overseer yelled as he continued to struggle.

"Then don't interrupt us." Tingal said and turned back to Rick, who got a faint smirk on his face. The fact that Overseer just punched Tingal and he almost did not notice hasn't gone unnoticed by Sarge who silently began laughing. Tarya gave him a confused look, she was still aiming at him with the Wasp revolver yet he began laughing at something she didn't notice.

"_**We should hurry before they mobilize their forces**_" Rick said but then at that exact moment he finished that sentence, the blaring sound of alarm klaxon has suddenly stopped, and so did the dancing alarm lights. The security alarm just switched itself off. Sarge couldn't help himself and face-palmed.

"If this is my men's doing, I'll go chainsaw on their asses!" he muttered. There was one time when Ditz switched off the alarm because 'He was already awake!' This and several more accidents like that one happened on this platform recently, it wouldn't surprise him if this was yet another of those accidents.

* * *

Hangar

* * *

Observer was getting dressed in his armor, it was kind of hard to do so with only one and half arm. The other half of the arm has been stuffed into its place in the armor, but because it was so heavily damaged, there was no way for Observer to move it. Thanty examined the place where second observer's bullet landed, it was not aimed on Thanatoress, it was aimed at the strange something which could not be recognized now, whatever it was, it was small and not very protected, yet it canceled the alarm.

"[What should we do with him?]" Thanatoress' question was about Observer, the last conscious RDA sentient humanoid in the room.

"[What do you think?]" Thanty asked, rolling his eyes. Thanatoress knew what he meant and began walking toward Observer. Or at least she thought that she knew what Thanty meant, she thought that he meant: "Let's decapitate that f*cker" and not "Let's stick with him and protect him like he was Rick." She was close enough to decapitate him when Thanty asked

"[What the hell are you doing?]" That question seemed pointless to her, it was his idea to begin with.

"[What do you think?]" She asked him, her mighty paw in the air, ready to slice through the metal and artificial flesh alike.

"[I hope you're trying to shake his hand, because he's with us]" Thanty said looking at her suspiciously.

"**Status report: mainframe is ok, AI core malfunctioning, Left arm crippled, sensors Ok, IFF ok. Threat level Omega, Use of lethal force is no longer prohibited**" Observer said, looking at his weapon. He was halfway dressed up, the only part missing was his helmet which was still on the ground.

"[It seems that he has got some kind of plan]" Thanty put Thanatoress up to speed after she watched curiously what that little human contraption was saying.

"[What kind of plan is it?]" She asked him while Observer continued.

"**Weapon specification not found, attempting to acquire specifications**" Observer announced and after he finished it, a red light on the left side of his temple switched on, it was strange to see him acting like that. Thanty knew what AI core malfunction was, it meant that one of the processors in his head was damaged, fried or downright destroyed. Luckily that did not meant the end of him, most computers were equipped with another processor, called sub-processor, it allowed them to operate somehow until someone somehow fixed or replaced the first processor. The sub-processor was much simpler and therefore the actions which Observer could do were limited, for example if you ordered him to pick up something he would do it, but if you ordered him to do anything harder than a simple order, he would either freeze, or try to reactivate the main processor, or simply say that he is unable to do that.

"**Schematics found, downloading**" Observer's light turned from red to blinking green and after a few moments it switched off.

"[What was that about?]" Thanatoress asked, not sure what to make of that blinking light.

"[He just downloaded a weapon schematic from some sort of wireless network]" Thanty explained, but it was not good enough for Thanatoress or so it would seem.

"[What?]" She asked, confused by all those techie words, it was all gibberish to her.

Thanty sighed and told her that "[He can use that weapon more effectively]" And Observer proved that by removing the magazine and looking at how much ammo he got left. This was 48 bullet per magazine variant of standard issue rifle, and because this rifle was already shoot several times, not only by Observer but by it's previous owner, Dry. It had only twenty bullets in the magazine.

"Man, how was i?" Dry asked while he placed his hand on his face. Thanty jumped back and screamed like a little thanator schoolgirl.

"[Holy sh*t Rick did not joked about zombies!]" He yelled while he took a step back, he remembered all those horror movies which Rick saw, it was horrible! First they will bite you, then you'll mutate until you become one of them! They will overwhelm you no matter what!

"_Wait! I'm a thanator!_" He realized that and walked over to the zombie which was now sitting. Now that he got a good view on it, he noticed that this zombie was not a zombie at all! There was no gunshot wound on him, there was a bullet buried deep into the metallic floor though, meaning that Observer missed that time and that Dry only fell unconscious from the shock or something.

"How is that other guy looking?" He asked as he slowly opened his eyes, his whole body was numb so he thought that he fought with someone, and that he either lost, or won and then lost consciousness. The first thing he saw was Thanty's face.

"…Look I'm sorry man, I did not mean to wreck your face THAT much…" Was his first reaction to Thanty's face.

This was his first and last sentence he said that day, because it insulted Thanty and he head-butted him, there was a bone crushing sound as Dry's unconscious body traveled from Thanty to the nearest wall.

"**Searching…**" Observer said as he looked around, he did not find the thing he was looking for and so he declared that "**User not found. Objective added: Find user.**" Observer then exclaimed, slammed the magazine back into the Standard issue rifle and then walked out of the room.

"[What now?]" Thanatoress asked Thanty, not sure what to do when Observer left them.

"[Now we're going to kick some ass… and if we get the chance, we should get Rick's ass out of there as well!]" Thanty said with a grin as he followed Observer.

"_Rick, I'm coming for you!_" Thanty thought as he and both Thanatoress and Observer made their way through the hallways.

* * *

Action, zombies and sub-processors! All in one chapter! The only thing missing in today's chapter is some romance.

Anyway, I don't have to ask questions today, because we all know answers to them already.

What?

Ok I'll ask them… Meh: How the hell are Rick and his group going to get out of that room? What will happen with Observer's Terror… or maybe Thanators squad? What kind of resistance they could expect? And where the hell is that AMP guy with his loader?!

We'll find out later!

Now answers to readers!

-the stone tiger: Don't worry I've rolled 6 on the 'death of some main character' dice, meaning that nobody will die in this chapter…(notice that I've mentioned 'This chapter' ;) )

-codeless enigma: You'll have to figure that one by yourself

-sana-dracois: I'm selling my reader's souls to devil for ideas about what to write next… Mwahahaha!

-Blargmeansno: So why did he miss?

-TheAmiga: the length of chapter is always around 2K of words, according to the site

-Na'viwolf: Noted.

-Jax Sanjyo: No explosions today, but it got chainsaw! (Don't worry, Observer squad is going to do some damage tomorrow!)

-Dark inu fan: I was thinking about "Dark McInufan" ^_^

That's all folks, at least for today

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	81. Chapter 80 No one's massacre

Androids 101: …Even though their joints may get stuck or even damaged, it won't cause them pain. In fact, if it is only the joint, then Android will be able to operate with the rest of the limb. For example, if an elbow joint is damaged, the android will be able to use his fingers and wrist…  
-Big Book of Science

* * *

Chapter Eighty: No one's massacre.

"_**Let's go before it is too late**_" Tarya suggested, the fact that the alarm was off wasn't as calming as you would've thought. It only meant that it will take more time for the defenders to assemble.

"_**Tarya is right! Let him go Tingal, let's get out of here.**_" Rick agreed with Tarya, slowly opening the doors and scanning for enemies. The offices adjacent to the Overseer's office were empty. No administration workers, no security officers, the room was literally empty.

Tingal growled angrily, he did not like the idea of leaving the platform's chieftain here while they run for their lives.

"You have few days to stop mining, or I make sure that you stop living." He threatened Overseer who already gave up and stopped struggling, that na'vi just gave him deadline, meaning that he won't kill him right now. Tingal quickly jumped off the overseer, and then pushed him along with the table to the floor.

"Aagh!" Overseer yelled as he flew to the floor, and then he yelled yet again as the desk managed to land on his arm, bruising it badly and trapping him under it, it was a large metal desk, he was lucky that he did not end up with his hand severed.

"Yearghh!" He yelled in pain, Tingal was already at the doors, checking for enemies, he then rushed to the offices, taking his bow into his hands. Tarya went after him and Rick was the last one to go, it would've looked like a police raid, but because Tarya was the one who ensured that Sarge wouldn't do a thing, it was kind of bad call to let her leave as the second one. Before Rick left the room, Sarge already took the shotgun which was attached to the desk from below, and thus was now clearly visible.

"_**Hurry up, before they…**_" Rick yelled, and then suddenly forgot what he wanted to say, there was a loud Bang followed by Ka-ching noise. "_The noise characteristic for a firing shotgun_" He thought, the noise was relatively close to him, it was a few meters behind him, it was aimed in his general direction. Why was he thinking about this? What caused him to think about the shotgun shells? The answer came to him quickly, it was the metallic ball which he saw with the corner of his eye, it was flying under his shoulder, it was small steel ball which could've been seen in BB guns. The ball was flying under his left shoulder, oh wait, there were more of them. Rick counted four, but then he began spinning for some reason. He was surprised to find himself rotating, few seconds ago he was facing Tarya's cute tail, now he was looking behind the corner, and a few moments later, he saw Sarge, holding a shotgun.

"_I've been shot?_" Rick thought as he flew, it was all so slow. The pain was slowly climbing, as he was rotating in his flight, he noticed that he has been indeed wounded, it was his left side. The gunshot wound was clearly visible on his left side, above the stomach. That's where the spleen is. His T-shirt along with the remnant of his west were ripped as the small metallic balls ripped them. The time slowed even more, he found himself slowly frozen in mid air.

"It is time Rick" There was a familiar voice, Rick immediately recognized him as Bob.

"No it isn't, now quit f*cking around, it's just a flesh wound." Rick retorted angrily at Bob.

"And you've had worse, I've heard that a lot." Bob said, walking around Rick who was frozen mid-air.

"Come on! I'm too busy to die!" Rick said, tracing Bob's movement. Bob meanwhile walked around him and gently touched Rick's good side with his tentacle-like hand.

"I'm sure you are Rick, that's why I'm here." Bob said, walking over to Rick's bad side and examining it with his skeleton-like hand. Unlike the previous touching, this touch was very painful. The pain which was slowly coming to Rick suddenly decided to rush it and came all at once to him.

"That's where five of the pellets entered your body" Bob explained, touching each entry-point. This of course meant a great deal of pain to Rick.

"One broke your rib, here" Bob said as he put his bony finger inside the wound, making Rick yell in pain. Rick almost saw it, the shotgun shell breaking apart, and that little small steel ball entering his body and smashing the rib.

"While two of them got stopped by it, it broke under the pressure of third ball" Bob said, touching each of the metallic ball in Rick's body. The pain was excruciating, Rick would've fainted if he wasn't already hallucinating about that guy who frequently visited him when Rick was wounded or was about to die.

"Remember how many pellets entered your body? Five." Bob reminded him. „There are only four inside you though." He then added, showing the small red ball in the air.

"This little pesky one through you, but if it was only this one, then yes, it would've been just a flesh wound" He said, showing where the small little ball briefly entered his side, and then promptly departed through the flesh." Rick relived that pain, it wasn't that bad as those previous ones, but it still hurt like hell, or it hurt like being shot by a shotgun held by ugly son of a bad person which was standing five meters behind you.

"You can count Rick, one" Bob said and Rick felt the pain where the first ball cracked his rib.

"Two" There was yet another mind-numbing pain nearby the first spot.

"Three" This number was followed by a sound of someone's rib being broken by a pellet.

"Four" The wound in his side wasn't as bad as the three before it.

"And there is fifth, the one which went through your spleen, and is currently making its way out of your body." Bob said while showing Rick where the pellet will exit his body.

"You sure that's just a flesh wound?" Bob asked Rick who was suffering the pain so high that it might be a little more than one's mind can withstand.

"F*CK!" Rick yelled as the pain progressed. It was not going to get better anytime soon.

"I'll…walk it off!" Rick growled trying to resist the pain.

"Sure, you can save yourself! All it takes is just a kiss from a princess!" Bob said walking around Rick.

"Nah' I'm just messing around" He then admitted, this made Rick only angrier.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't say that, I did not want to add insult to injury" He then apologized while deciding that a best position for him will be behind Rick's head.

"You see Rick. You've had your fun… That time is up though, and you should." Bob was about to continue his monologue when Rick suddenly moved, and grabbed his bony arm.

That surprised Bob a little.

"I thought about saying something dramatic, have a few last words before I die." Rick said, his expression still filled with pain, it was difficult for him to speak with so much pain.

"But I really want to know how my tattoo is looking right now." He then finished that sentence and let Bob's hand go. Bob smiled and then looked at Rick's back. Rick suddenly saw what Bob saw, the tattoo was bloodied by his own blood but it remained intact. The skeleton with the uniform and the gun in his hand was still intact and laughed.

"Thought so" Rick said and then smiled.

"Why so happy about it?" Bob asked but there was no answer for him. Rick's body began moving again slowly. Bob took a step back with a sinister look on his face.

"Sooner or later." He said, but then the time began flowing normally again and Rick's body landed on the office desk. He landed on his back, facing Sarge. He was still holding Sarge's weapon and the sudden knock to his back made his hand curl to fist. It did not happen, the only thing which was achieved by trying to curl his hand to a fist was that the trigger was pushed and the weapon began shooting like mad. Tarya was about to turn around to see what was that gunshot noise, but before she managed to look behind her, Rick was already on the table and shot his weapon in Sarge's general direction. The weapon continued shooting until the magazine was empty.

"_**RICK!!!**_" Tarya yelled while rushing back for her beloved. Tingal turned around to find out what happened to Rick too but he did so much more slowly, so he only saw Tarya rushing to Rick and bleeding, unconscious Sarge on the ground.

* * *

Observer's assault team

* * *

Observer was rushing through the doors with a one objective in his mind, to find the user. User was of course Rick, who was thanks to Max's tampering with Observer's systems registered as Power User, meaning that if somebody ordered him to shoot Rick, he would've disobeyed him. The only exception would be if that little somebody was administrator. Max couldn't give Rick administrator's rights because that required more time and more skill than they've had.

Thanty and Thanatoress followed him, until they've arrived at the doors which were too small for them. Thanty looked through them and noticed that the ceiling was high enough for them. The only problems were those doors, through which Observer just left.

"[He's getting away!]" Thanty said to Thanatoress who then took a few steps back and then ran toward those metal doors, tackling them, breaking them and bending the wall inward, she then looked at the damage she's done and then decided that another tackle would bend the construction enough for them to pass through. She was taking a few steps back when Thanty ran next to her and tackled the wall himself. The framework got torn from the wall and the wall bended inward so much that it was now possible for them to get through.

"[Good idea]" Thanty said to Thanatoress as he crawled through the hole.

Thanatoress looked at the wall now, there were several pipes in it, but most of them were now bended and some even broken. There was something black leaking from them along with water and some gas. All from different pipes of course. She quickly crawled through and caught up with Thanty.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, usually made by a weapon. That made Thanty stop dead in his tracks, he recognized the sound of the gunshot, it was fired by a shotgun.

"_Rick did not have shotgun on him last time I've checked_" He thought, hoping that it was Rick who was now shooting. Very soon a different gunfire followed, this time it was a full auto on a machinegun. Thanty then rushed after Observer who was walking quite fast, it was no wonder though, he was able to outrun Thanty that time when they were chasing him.

Observer opened the doors with a kick because he did not have time to get his gun to his other arm and then take the handle. Kicking those doors open of course had some consequences. One of them was a large arrow in his left shoulder, while the second one was being pushed by the force of that arrow to the wall behind him.

"**Friendly fire detected, stop it.**" He said to Tingal, the one who was shooting the bow.

Thanty couldn't get through the doors which Observer just opened, it was a sheer luck that those small doors which they've broke earlier were the only one.

Thanty noticed a screaming, there was some unknown guy screaming, he also noticed through the opened doors that Tarya was crying while she was holding something in both of her arms.

Thanty's eyes widened as he recognized Rick, bleeding from a wound in his side, he was really pale and his eyes were closed.

* * *

I have nothing to add today.

Answers to readers:

-the stone tiger: YAY Thanty indeed lives!

-Blargmeansno: That's more like it

-sana-dracios: Go go Thanty's rangers!

-Reader: Explained on top of this chapter, getting the magazine out was easy, just place the weapon's loaded magazine into the disabled arm, press the 'release the magazine' button, check the ammo, brace your disabled arm against your body and instead of pushing the magazine into the weapon, push weapon onto the magazine. (I should've mentioned that, guess I've forgot to put that in)

-Dark Inu fan: How about 'Nick Dark'? I'm not sure if giving the name to the grease-monkey would help the story right now.

-Mark: I'm not sure if I really want to even imagine Thanator zombies…

-GenericAmerican: I think he was Sergeant.

That's all kids…

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	82. Chapter 81 No one's corpse

Quest: "Make some of your readers cry" has been completed!

* * *

Chapter eighty one: No one's corpse.

Rick was pale, bleeding and his breath was shallow. His attacker, Sarge was either unconscious or dead already.

"[What happened?]" Thanty asked Tingal who just gave him uncertain look.

"_Damn it! I keep forgetting that Rick is the only one who can understand me._" Thanty cursed and looked at Tarya, who was crying a river for Rick. If that happened in different place and under different circumstances, Thanty would give some time to Tarya, but this was a dire situation, and when the alarm went off once again, things became even worse.

"_**Let's go Tarya.**_" Tingal said to Tarya motioning for her to follow him.

"_**We can't leave him here.**_" She yelled at him with a heart-crushing sadness in her face.

"_**We won't, take him along but hurry for Eywa's sake!**_" He said as he heard footsteps in the corridor nearby. Thanty also heard those footsteps. it belonged to nine humans packing a heavy load, probably some armor along with a standard issue weaponry. Thanty would've ripped them apart if it were out in the open, here he couldn't do a thing. If he attacked him, they would take cover in adjacent room, using Thanty's and Thanatoress' size against them.

Tarya nodded to Tingal's order and they've rushed to the corridor where Thanty, Thanatoress and Arrow-impaled Observer were.

"**Threat detected, multiple armored targets.**" He said before the security team emerged from behind the corner and immediately opened fire on them. They were obviously new to shooting and all that security stuff because half of them shoot the 'Gangsta' style, aiming too low to actually hit something while the others shot 'the cowboy' style, while shooting both their Standard issue machine guns and pistols, dual wielding such things had only one result, terrible accuracy. This could've been called 'shoot for effect' or 'Might as well use blank shots'. It worked to some degree because both Thanty and Thanatoress slowly backed away, using their armored bodies to protect Tingal and Tarya while they've retreated. Tingal shot his bow several times, each time he scored a hit. First security guy was suddenly impaled on the arrow which was now protruding from his chest. The second security guy who was using the cowboy style was shot into his stomach, making him yell in pain and throw his arms into sides, although the pistol was semi-automatic, the machine gun wasn't so the third security guy has been literally torn apart by a friendly fire which was anything but friendly, being shot from distance no longer than half a meter was lethal for the third guy, who never knew what killed him because one of those many bullets his colleague shot entered his head and decided that it would be a nice place to get stuck for a while.

Observer who covered Thanty's and Thanatoress' took most of the fire, the stealth suit armor was not completely useless in battle, although it has not been made to sustain a continuous fire from four out of the six remaining security guys who actually hit him.

"**Unit sustaining damage.**" Observer said while he managed to shoot three from the remaining six guys until his magazine was empty.

"**Error: No ammunition.**" He then added while he looked at his now useless weapon. He threw it on the ground and retreated. Tarya and Tingal were on the other side of the destroyed doors already, Thanty was now crawling under them, noticing that the sticky black thing mixed with gas was making him kind of dizzy. He also noticed that the security team got some reinforcements from somewhere. There were five guys behind them and three guys plus AMP loader in front of them. Thanatoress crawled through after Thanty and then noticed those reinforcements too.

"[Let's show them what means to be a thanator]" Thanatoress growled while she rushed forward, this time Thanty agreed to stick to her plan and rushed forward too.

Tingal did what he could to get rid of those guys who were behind them, now that they were exposed it meant that they should get rid of them as fast as they could before they they'll actually learn how to shoot their weapons. Tarya quickly moved Rick and held him like he was some kind of very expensive yet fragile doll, by doing so she freed her hand and with that empty hand she quickly reached for her Wasp revolver.

"**System damage detected.**" Observer said and then reached for the weapon which Rick still held, that action made Tarya to look at the one who tried to do anything with Rick. She looked down at the poor fellow and almost screamed when she saw him, Observer's face was now missing a jaw and his metallic left eye was clinging on wires now. He took a bad hit into his face. She also noticed that his missing jaw is currently in his suit's pocket, she noticed that because part of it was sticking out of that pocket. By the time she was done with examination of damage he took, he already got Rick's weapon and looked at it for a three second before he said.

"**AK-105 acquired.**" and with that he removed the magazine, this particular magazine was duct taped to another one, allowing him to simply turn the duct-taped magazine upside down and attach the non-empty magazine into the weapon.

"_**ARGH!**_" Tingal yelled as one of the bullets managed to find its way into his calf. He was out of arrow by this point and simply retreated. Thanty and Thanatoress were doing their best to rip those guys ahead of them, but more of security team just kept appearing behind them. Now it was just the AMP loader in front of them and about ten guys behind them.

Thanty together with Thanatoress simultaneously leaped onto the AMP who tried to use welder to attack them, it ended on his back and it's cockpit got crushed under their weight. The pilot of that AMP certainly did not have a light death, he got the metal crushing one and therefore became a permanent decoration on the yellow interior of the destroyed AMP.

They could finally go on and get to the elevator!

"**Attention: explosion imminent.**" Observer said after he nearly emptied his last magazine into the security team which kept on getting reinforced, Observer with his right leg damaged, left hand crippled and his face ruined then shot on the black sticky thing which immediately ignited, the explosion threw him in front of the retreating group.

"**System failure imminent.**" He said while he began crawling toward the elevator which was just about forty meters away, his attempt to crawl there was unsuccessful, he got swept by the limping Tingal and carried there. The security team, or what was left of him had been blocked from the hangar by raging fire, it was a miracle that this explosion did not tore the platform apart. There were some leaks though. Tarya noticed that her feet were getting suddenly wet. She looked down and noticed that the water was leaking through the walls.

"_This will at least slow them down!_" She thought, and when she was finally standing on the elevator she looked at Rick who was paler than before, the was also getting colder, his breath was almost non-existant by this point.

Observer quickly pushed some code into the panel on the elevator and the elevator began it's ascension. Everybody was on the elevator, Thanty who was bleeding from his legs and side was here. Thanatoress who was bleeding from her side, not to mention the bleeding from the recent wounds she got while she fought with Rick. Observer was being carried by Tingal, his injury was the second most serious, and Rick's were the most serious. Observer's armor was looking like it was blasted by a tank, ripped by a thanator and then stomped by a bunch of angry hammerheads, there his left arm was still in the place only because the armor held it there, his jaw was in his pocket for some reason and his eye was still clinging onto it's dear life, his backside was burned badly, not to mention that his left leg was void of any artificial muscles, it was just a metallic frame. Tingal got only shot to his calf and therefore he had a slight limp, Tarya along with the grease-monkey was uninjured.

"_What?!_" She thought as she turned around to see a human with messy hair, non-present look in his face and his mouth slightly opened. She aimed her wasp pistol at him but he did not move a muscle, he was either not afraid to die, or he was too dumb to realize what was happening around him.

"_**Who are you and what are you doing here?**_" Tarya snapped at him, until now nobody realized that this guy was here, but quickly after they've did so all weapons were aimed at him. Tingal was holding a knife near his throat and Observer aimed at him his weapon which got only one bullet to spare. Thanty and Thanatoress were too big to turn around to face him, so they've simply growled at him dangerously. Thanty recognized that guy, it was the same guy who re-activated Observer and then got his behind kicked by him. The grease-monkey did not realize where he was, or in what perilous position he was right now.

"Who are you?!" Tingal yelled at him in English, but it did not help, he was still silent and looked at Thanty's last pair of legs, his right one to be specific.

"ANSWER ME!" Tingal snapped at him and then pressed the knife on his neck, making him bleed a little.

"What were you saying?" The grease monkey asked him while he looked at him. Tingal was taken aback by his look. His eyes were red as if he decided not to sleep for a year. His look, although it was locked with Tingal's was still non-present. The grease-monkey then slowly blinked and touched his neck where the knife has been held. "I shouldn't have shaved with razor" He commented that and then looked at Observer. His eyes were suddenly filled with mix of rage and hopelessness. "I swear, these guys don't appreciate my work! This is the fifth time today that they've managed to break the food dispenser!" He yelled, his face turning red, and then he took his hat off and smashed it to the ground. He hopped on it several times and yelled "I hate my job!"

"_He's nuts._" Thanty thought while watching him, suddenly mix of emotions filled Thanty. He knew that Rick gathered all sort of people. He gathered two thanators, one thinking that Thanators should rule the world while the second one is a racist against his own race. Then there was a na'vi, who loved him, and there was another na'vi who was respecting him for his death-wish, and at last there was a robot that was literally unpredictable. "_I guess he would've asked him to join our cause._" Thanty thought, it was a hard thing to think about, Rick was considered dead for most of the time Thanty knew him, but this time they've had a body to know it for sure.

"**User diagnostics required.**" Observer then said, crawling toward Tarya before Tingal swept him off the floor again and carried him over to Rick who suddenly stopped breathing. Tingal grabbed his arm with his Right arm, handing his gun to Tingal first.

"**Pulse is zero beats per minute. Temperature is eighty seven degrees Fahrenheit. Respiration: N/A." **He then looked at Tarya and said.

"**Life Process terminated.**"

* * *

I've made myself cry this time too.

Anyway there is nothing to add.

Answers to readers:

-Mark: Sarge is dead, moving on.

-oldskoolninja: You've read what Observer said about him didn't you?

-Sana-dracois: I've made myself cry too.

-Reader: spleen-shot along with a several injuries caused by the broken rib's fragments in his body, not to mention that shotgun is a lethal up to thirty meters (Effective range may vary) but he was shot from five meters max.

-Vampirestories: Rick is dead. Or he was last time Observer checked him (You can never be sure enough with that guy)

-Jax sanjyo: The explosion? It happened a few moments ago. ^_^

-GenericAmerican: World domination isn't my thing. I'm just building a spaceship to reach Pandora ;)

-J,DtheBambi: *Observer steps in front of me before I manage to say anything and says "**Any kind of violence or threats against The Author will not be tolerated and will be dealt with, severely!**" and then he glares at you.* I just love my characters ^_^.

That's it for Today. Stay tuned to find out what happens to Rick...Rick's body!

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	83. Chapter 82 No one and his body

Cliffhangers are us!

* * *

Chapter Eighty two: No one and his body.

The elevator got to the top, allowing our battle weary warriors and the stowaway to finally stretch their crippled, damaged or otherwise injured limbs. Only Tarya was uninjured, grease-monkey probably was because he acted like he suffered from some kind of concussion combined with stupidity. The only thing he did until the elevator arrived to the topside was that he mumbled something to himself while trying to walk in circle, when he found out that it is impossible with so many people on the elevator, he began spinning on his heels! It was looking really dumb, but what could you expect from a handicapped grease-monkey.

"[What now?]" Thanatoress asked, examining the wounds from the gunshots, they weren't regenerating because most of the bullets were still inside.

"[I'm not sure. We'll probably go to the Omaticaya tribe. Report that our attempt to negotiate was unsuccessful and then we'll bury Rick.]" Thanty said while he licked the blood off his paw, it wasn't his blood he could tell it by the taste, it wasn't some kind of vampirism or anything like that, the feeling of someone's else blood on your body was simply not pleasant, and it also make him smell like human. He immediately regretted that he tried to lick it off his paw though, they've passed through the black sticky liquid which was probably the fuel for the drill or something else, taste of that came after the initial taste of blood and boy, it wasn't pleasant either.

"[Blech!]" He made a disgusted noise and then noticed that Thanatoress was laughing at him, it wasn't the best time for laughing, yet she did it. "[What's so funny?]" He asked her, that question made her to stop laughing and instead of that she smiled slyly.

"[You are. You are a thanator, yet you don't act like one, you act like a human.]" She pointed out while she maintained her sly smile.

"[Whatever.]" Thanty said rolling his eyes. He would've said something to her but a sniffing sound made him to look at the one sniffing. It was Tarya who caressed Rick's white face while whispering something to him.

* * *

The other side

* * *

Rick knew where he was. This place was either The Hell or a boiler room in Heaven, or this might be some other place where it is usually hot like in aforementioned boiler room.

The warm feeling was the only thing Rick could feel. He couldn't feel his legs, neither his arms nor other parts of his body. It was either completely dark in here, or he was blind, he couldn't be sure which one of these it was. There was only that hot feeling, no noise no nothing. "_I've died?_" He thought, but instead of thinking silently in his head, this thought was like a booming voice from everywhere. His own thoughts echoed in this place, wherever it might be.

"…ask yourself a different question, do not think about the past. Ask yourself, where you are now…" A mystical voice, which could belong either to man or a woman, came in scaring Rick a little. Rick then waited for the voice to finish, but there was nothing but silence now. Rick wasn't sure how time went in this place. It could've been slow, or fast, or god forbid a turn-based realm. "_Turn based realm? Get real!_" He thought, and his thoughts once again echoed through the place he was now trapped in.

"…As you wish…" The voice said and Rick suddenly felt that there was yet another warm thing in here. He couldn't look at it, he couldn't touch it. Heck he couldn't do anything besides thinking. That new warm feeling intensified as something touched his face, if it was his face at all! He could've been something different now, a rabbit, a tree, or maybe nothing at all, he could've been just a thought in some astral plane or he could've became a pure energy, now traveling through some circuits in Observer's androgynous ass.

"…_Where am I?_" Rick finally asked his companion that question through the whole 'I think and a booming voice will say it' thing. Before the answer came, the warm feeling of someone's hand has grown weaker, probably due to the removal of that hand from Rick's face.

"… You are here. This is the place of your final rest…" The mystical voice said, this of course made Rick even more curious.

"_And you are?_" He asked suspiciously, if he could at least look at the mystical voice's owner, but it was either completely dark in here, or he was blind.

"I am here too" Mystical voice said, amused by that question.

"_That's not what I've meant, Anyway why can't I see a thing?_" Rick then asked, the question was left unanswered for a considerable amount of time, before the voice decided that he will answer that one.

"That's because you have no eyes." The mystical voice said, confirming Rick's theory about Rick not having any eyes.

"_Can you show me how I look like or maybe describe it?_" Rick asked, now curious about his new eyeless form. Suddenly an image appeared in his mind, it was his body. He could recognize the vest anywhere and anytime. His body was not looking pretty though. It lacked eyes and most of the flesh. He was decaying already? He also saw some androgynous figure without clothes touching his corpse-like face again.

"_Turn me around, I wish to see my back_" Rick said, hoping for the best. The androgynous figure then gently turned him around. When he was finally turned Rick could see his vest from behind, the rip which was caused by Thanatoress was still there. His shirt however was gone. Rick was relieved to see that some of the flesh was still on his back. the tattoo was still there too. The skeleton looked funny though, it was a skeleton tattooed on Rick's corpse. The words however were still readable.

"_No surrender!_" he thought, the booming voice only intensified the sentence. The meaning of that tattoo was to remind him that even in death they will fight their enemies. In this case his enemy was the RDA.

"_I wish to go back_" Rick said, this time the booming voice wasn't that loud, it was almost like it grew weaker.

"Your body is dead. You have nowhere to return…" The voice said, this time it tried to comfort Rick.

"_I am not dead! If I was dead, I would be in Heaven or in Hell, or in that place where Eywa rules._" Rick said angrily, his anger only intensified by his booming voice.

"You wish to go to heaven?" The voice asked almost if he was surprised by that demand.

"…_No._" Rick said, thinking about it, if the heaven was filled with angels and endless singing and dancing and stuff without booze and fun, all in the clouds and stuff. He really did not want to go there.

"_Heaven isn't hot enough for me_"Rick said with a hint of humor in his voice.

"To Hell then?" The voice asked, clearly not amused by Rick's statement about Heaven's temperature.

"_How about you take me where Eywa is_" Rick said trying to convince that guy or girl to carry him there. That was the place where he would like to spend his eternal rest. In hell there would be many of his foes which he already killed, not to mention Laura. He left her and forgotten about her, and now that he thought about it, he didn't want to meet her again.

"I'll see what I can do" The voice said and then Rick fell the warm hand of that androgynous character on his side, lifting him up.

* * *

In the land of the living

* * *

The night was coming. Our group has already got away from the platform's island and after ten minutes they've got to the forest, the relatively safe place. They were exhausted, so there was no arguing about who will take the first watch. "Okay, I'll watch out for monkeys who will try to steal our food!" The grease-monkey said and saluted to Tingal who told him that he would get the first watch. Meanwhile Thanty and Thanatoress had a little talk about the next steps in their journey.

"[…That means you can leave now]" Thanty told her. She thought about it, and she thought about it hard. Thanty noticed her blank look on her face when she was thinking about it, and figured out that she probably did not want to leave them.

"[You see Thanty…]" She began, this was the first time she used his name. It surprised Thanty put it bluntly.

"[I'll stay with you, at least for a while]" She said while she lied down on the ground, preparing to get some rest.

"_Did she just say that she cares for me?_" Thanty though about what she just said to him. He knew he was good looking, but hell, the only one who noticed it until now was Rick. "_…And that was certainly not good_" Thanty thought, remembering about their Gay-chicken game. He then realized that they'll never find out who is better at that game, they'll never play it again. Thanty looked at Rick's corpse which was lying nearby Tarya. She was silently mourning over her fallen mate. She was carrying him back because she wanted to give him a proper burial. It looked like that she won't get any sleep today. The na'vi mated for life, and even though she did not bond with him, she considered him being her mate. It was strange and generally frowned upon to have sex and be with love with someone while not bonding with him, but to hell with that! Rick got Eywa's promise about managing to do it somehow and someday. "_That day will probably never come_" She thought and that particular thought made her cry even more. Tingal tried to offer consolation but it did not help her, not even a little bit. The facts were there, Rick was dead and this time, it was a sure thing. She had his body right in front of her, and that was what made her so sad, this time Rick couldn't surprise her with his sudden appearance behind her and then kissing her.

He was simply dead.

* * *

Rick thinks that heaven just is not hot enough… I agree!

(That quote is © by Disturbed and their song Prayer)

Anyway I have nothing to add again.

Answers to readers:

-Ryan wolf: We're best buddies.

-Sana-dracois: Whoa, that's a neat idea about the jellyfish. I'll think about it

-Jax sanjyo: you have been Observernated!

-skoedaddy: Ressurection? But we don't have altar of the storms/heroes!

-J,DtheBambi: Saying that I should end this story like that can't be healthy ^_^

-The stone tiger: touché.

That's all folks (at least for today).

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	84. Chapter 83 No one's spirit

No Yeriks were harmed during writing this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Eighty three: No one's spirit

The morning came quickly, the night guard Grease-monkey insisted that he will keep watching for the food-stealing monkeys all night. Tingal did not want him to do that though, he worried about him falling asleep, but it wasn't a pleasant surprise to wake up and see all by yourself that he did not fell asleep, it was more creepy than pleasant. Thanty woke up with a loud yawn, scaring the wildlife all around him in process. Thanatoress woke up without making such things, she simply opened her eyes and looked around to find out where she was right now, it took her only a few seconds to realize that she was still with the group she followed. Observer wasn't asleep, instead there was a blinking light on his slightly damaged chest, it signalized that he was in stand-by mode. He switched on after Thanty yawned and then made his daily diagnostics. Tarya woke up after so much needed rest, she sat up and then rubbed her eyes and then stretched her hands before she stood up. The only one sleeping now was Rick, but there was no way to wake him up, it was simply too late for him. He too got up after a few moments, but not by his own will or strength, he was simply lifted by Tingal, deciding that he should carry his fallen brother in arms. Tarya did not protest about it, he had the right to carry him too. She then got Observer off the floor , noticing that he heavier than Rick, hell heavier is a weak word, he was almost twice Rick's weight, but the truth is that Rick did not have his skeleton made of metal like Observer did.

"_**Unit needs repair.**_" Observer said while looking at Tarya with one eye. Tarya's train of thoughts was de-railed and destroyed by this sudden announcement in Na'vi. She looked at his face and noticed the clinging Eye. His skull was shattered so there was no place to stick that Eye into, not to mention that it was utterly disgusting to even think about pushing someone's eye into its place.

"_**I don't know how to help you.**_" She told him saddened by the fact that there was yet another friend with a problem she couldn't solve.

Observer looked at her with one eye and it seemed like he thought about something, he didn't think about anything though. He merely computed how to handle the situation.

"_**Identify yourself.**_" He then ordered, catching her off guard with that order. Even Tingal turned to see what the hell was going on with Tarya.

"_He uses strange words_" She thought after she deciphered what he meant. "_**I am Tarya of the Tipani tribe.**_" She introduced herself properly to the Observer.

"_**ID created, activating sound record: 08909 to 09063.**_" He said and then stared right in front of him when Rick's voice suddenly came from his mouth. "123321" It said. The fact that Tarya heard Rick's voice made her more depressed. This device obviously remembered and could reproduce what Rick ever said near it.

"_**Security clearance granted.**_" He then continued and looked back at Tarya, this time she was actually a little frightened by his one eyed face. "_**Unit needs repairs.**_" He repeated, his eye was looking all over her face, it was the eye of a curious children who wanted to see how she would react to such thing.

"_**I've already told you that I don't know how to help you.**_" She repeated, she was now treating him as a little child, maybe it was his look that made her to act toward him in such manner.

"_**User's occupation unknown: What is your job?**_" Observer asked, he was suddenly asking a lot of questions, it was very disturbing, for both Tarya and Tingal. Observer wasn't the only disturbing thing though. Tingal felt the look on him, first he thought that it was the presence of Rick's body that made him uneasy, but it wasn't that. When he turned around he noticed that the Grease-monkey was only a few steps behind him, he was studying Tingal's tail in rather uncomfortable manner, he was looking at it from up close, it was so close that Tingal could actually feel the human's breath on it. Every time his tail moved, the grease-monkey followed it, managing to hold his face close to it even as it swung from one side to another. Tingal was not sure how to act, this human was obviously fascinated by his body part, his tail nonetheless! They obviously didn't have one but it did not give them the right to abuse those who had them in such manner. "Why you do this?" He asked, his English was worse because he was annoyed by this action.

"WHOA!" The Grease-monkey yelled as he jumped back, the yell made Thanty and Thanatoress stop and look at the crazy human.  
"That blue cable just talked to me!" He said to Thanty while pointing on Tingal's tail.

"[Whatever.]" Thanty growled to the grease-monkey before he started walking toward Omaticaya's Home tree again.

"Dude you don't get it! It just talked!" Grease-monkey hollered on Thanty, this time he even grabbed Tingal's tail. Grabbing one's tail like that had a very unpleasant consequences however, grease-monkey soon found himself on the ground, being assaulted by the same tail he held in his hand a few seconds ago.

Tarya watched the whole thing, only adding a sigh to the very childish situation. She then remembered that Observer just asked her something.

"_**I'm a huntress**_" She said plainly. Observer of course knew what a huntress is.

"_**Inquiry: Do you know how muscles work?**_" He asked her yet another question. Since there was nothing else to do than to carry him while walking toward their destination, she decided that it wouldn't hurt to answer some of his questions.

"_**Yes I know how they work. They are like strings that move your body.**_" She answered his question, his reaction was a creepy looking smile, although his jaw was still in his pocket, he had some of the muscles on his upper side of the face. He tried to smile for some unknown reason. There was nothing wrong with trying to smile, it is however really disturbing if you have your jaw in your pocket, a part of your face is shattered and your eye is out of its socket.

"_**Makeshift repairs possible**_" He announced and then grabbed his left leg with his right hand and pulled it close to his chest. Tarya was not sure what to think about it, until he began speaking. "_**Damage report: Left leg's tissue is missing**_" He said, stating the obvious. "_**Auxiliary movement system is operational**_" He then added and Tarya noticed that at the neck of his femur, some small parts began moving back and forth. "_**Recommended action, replace the missing tissue with a cable to allow limited movement**_" He gave her advice. She tried her best to understand what he meant but she did not know what auxiliary was, or where to get a cable and how to fix it. The solution to her problems presented itself when Grease-monkey walked over to her and looked at observer and then began looking around.

"_**Could you tell him what you need?**_" Tarya asked Observer, nodding in Grease-monkey's general direction.

* * *

The other side

* * *

"…We're here" The mysterious voice said, and Rick could feel that he was being put down on the ground again.

"_I think I'll wait here until Eywa appears_" Rick thought, but there was no booming voice to transfer his thoughts to the spoken word, instead of that booming voice, there was his own voice. It was not as loud as the booming voice but it still felt like he was talking with raised voice.

"We shall wait then" The mysterious voice belonging to mysterious stranger said.

"_Meanwhile, tell me your name._" Rick said through the whole 'I-think-somebody-says' system.

"I have no name, therefore I am No one" the mysterious stranger said, Rick knew that this was going to be one of those awkward conversations about no one and No one.

"_You're no one, great. I take It that you probably know who I am._" Rick said.

"You are Rick No one, also known as the Forlorn Soul." The mysterious stranger said.

"_Yeah I…Wait, what? Why am I known as the Forlorn Soul?_" Rick asked surprised by his newest nickname, he had a lot of nicknames but Forlorn Soul was definitely not among them, he would never allow anyone to give him such a weird nickname.

"_Why am I known by that Nickname?_" Rick asked as usually, his voice asked the question but there was no answer for a few minutes. Rick counted every second he spent in this place, trying to keep the track of time.

"That question can be answered by only one man" The mysterious stranger said.

"_And that guy is?_" Rick asked, knowing the answer before he finished that sentence.

"You are" the answer came, but the voice belonged to someone else. It was not the mysterious stranger talking. It was mysterious stranger number two who said that.

* * *

Rick should've learned to avoid cliché answers sooner.

Anyway, that's the end of today's chapter.

Sorry guys, this story arc is getting longer than I've expected, therefore there is quite a number of those cliffhanger thingies.

We all know what will happen, oh yeah! It is true…I'm going to answer some reviews.

-Blargmeansno: Actually, no I did not. I've just got healthy enough to get back to school and my job… So I'm more tired and this is the result.

-Sana-dracios: Nope, he's been carried all the way. We don't know how far that was though because Rick still can't see a goddamned thing…

-Death2furbys: I never heard that one, maybe I should go out with those na'vi guys more often.

-Max: Well, I certainly have some ideas for animals and stuff… We'll see, Rick's shape for the future chapters is still uncertain.

-TheAmiga: It's the spiritual world with androgynous mysterious characters… Maybe it is not a spiritual world at all. Maybe it is some pub full of transvestites or something.

-Na'viWolf: I usually give funny replies, but I'll make an exception this time. You see it's pretty hard to be original with a story, hell even James Cameron wasn't completely original in Avatar's plot (I.E. Similarities with Disney's Pocahontas.) I however, will try to keep this story as original and random as humanly possible.

-Codeless Enigma: I'm still not sure what will happen to Rick… Your opinion has been noted.

-GenericAmerican: Noted.

-Jax Sanjyo: Information unavailable, try again later.

-Axel: Maybe.

-Xerxes2003: You don't want the story to be like "And I saw Tarya to go over there, but it doesn't matter because I'm dead…"? You're right about the 'Ridiculous story boundaries' though, we've missed that point at chapter 2.

That's it! Stay tuned for more of this dramatic stuff.

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	85. Chapter 84 No one's return

Level 12 fanfic writer looking for group!

* * *

Chapter Eighty four: No one's return

Our group paused for one full hour, the pause was not meant to give them a break or something, but it was made to give Tarya enough time to gather vines and stuff. That took only ten minutes though. The remaining fifty minutes were used mostly by helping Grease-monkey to attach those vines at Observer's legs, or to be precise, to attach those vines to the auxiliary movement system. When they were finished, Observer had a multi-colored leg which worked, at least a little. All he could do was to pull the vines through auxiliary movement system, allowing him to walk. Thanks to Observer's sophisticated system, he was able to figure out which vines to pull to raise his leg, and after a minute, he was able to walk, or wobble to be precise.

"That should do it." Grease-monkey said while squinting at Observer's semi-functional leg, but it paid off. Tarya did not have to carry him. It was pain in the tail to carry that android, mostly because he was not some lightweight and portable version. Tingal was so impressed with this human's ability to repair observer without any human tools and material, instead he used the gifts of the forest.

"Well done." Tingal said while walking behind the standing Grease-monkey, the grease-monkey turned around. Tingal once again felt uncomfortable with this human's look on him, those tired eyes, that non-present look, hell even the fact that he pulled all-nighter watch thing on them. The human after he turned around to see who was talking to him, craned his head to look into Tingal's eyes and then said "It's all right… why are you dancing?" The question took Tingal aback, he was standing still. He even thought about asking him what does he mean when Grease-monkey fell backward onto the ground. Thanty who was standing only few centimeters from Grease-monkey's landing zone jumped to the side, he was checking out Observer's leg when something landed next to him. When he calmed down enough to look at the thing which landed next to him, he recognized the grease-monkey, he had his eyes open but he was obviously asleep, nothing can snore like that on purpose.

Tarya knew that sound, only one species can snore like that. She knew that humans often snored, mostly when they couldn't breathe very well, it was understandable for this guy because he wore his exopack, that was the main reason why humans snored, Rick snored like that when he wore his exopack too.

"_**It seems that I'll have to carry something after all.**_" She said, this time with a faint smile. It was the first time she smiled since the incident with Rick and dying and all that stuff. The faint smile didn't last long though, she picked up the sleeping human and they've continued on their journey toward Omaticaya's Home tree which was not much further away.

* * *

The other side

* * *

Rick was about to ask to whom the mysterious voice belonged but he found out that thinking something did not make the voice say it out loud anymore.

"_Great, Now I have to find another way to actually do something_" Rick thought, he still couldn't move a muscle, because he did not have any, or at least that what's it looked like when he saw himself from the stranger's point of view. The problem was that he couldn't do anything at all. "_Come on, there have to be a way to move, or to speak_" He thought once again, this time he tried to order his dead body to move through the commands instead of using the will "_Open your eyes, and stand up!_" He thought, but nothing happened, there was a brief moment of silence and he tried a different approach "_I, Rick No one, order you to move your head!_" It did not work either. This was making him mad, the feeling of helplessness was the worst feeling he ever encountered. He even tried to say please when he gave orders to move his body, nothing happened. He couldn't move at all, he was just lying there in the grass… Or at least he thought it was grass, it was hard to figure out what it was by simply feeling it. The sun must've been right above him because there was a warm feeling on his face, right in the middle of it. "_That means it is probably twelve o'clock_" He thought and then tried to figure out what to do. After several attempts to move or to open his eyes which were probably somewhere around, the last time he saw himself he could've sworn that he had them, or at least he thought so. If they weren't in their respective sockets, then they could've been anywhere. Rick suddenly felt very tired, but he tried to fight the sleep. "_It can't be a good idea to fall asleep while being immobilized, dead and in middle of Eywa knows where_" Rick thought, he tried to fight the sleep but it was useless and he soon fell asleep. Falling asleep while being dead was not so different from falling asleep, he had a dream, like every other time he had a weird dream, and this one was one of the weirdest dream he ever had.

He was being held by someone, even though he couldn't open his eyes, he saw right through the eyelid. He could see a familiar face. It seemed like eternity since he saw Tingal's face. "_Wait_" Rick thought, noticing that there was something wrong, he still couldn't move a muscle and he has been carried by Tingal and not Tarya. "_Why am I being held by Tingal? Is this one of my weird dreams where I'll be raped by one of my friend?_" Rick thought, it was pretty common dream now, his dreams were always weird and creepy, but these dreams were definitely creepy. He dreamt dreams about being raped by the people he worked with many times, and because he worked mostly with men and not women, these dreams were disturbing. "_Now that I think about it, there were worse_" He thought, thinking about that particular dream where he dreamt about his AMP. Even thinking about that creepy and mostly disgusting and disturbing dream was giving him the chills. The dream went on and Tingal turned around to look at something, or rather someone. Rick's face fell to the side and he could see an unfamiliar human face, it was probably a mechanic or someone like that judging by the outfit. His look was suggesting that he was either doing drugs or that he's hardcore insomniac, in either case he was looking terrible. When he got out of the view, Rick noticed that Thanty and Thanatoress were in his dream too, but they were severely injured. Before Rick could inspect them some more, the view turned and he found out that he was moving again.

"_But where is Tarya? She's still alive isn't she? I hope she's alright!_" Rick thought, trying to catch a glimpse of her, but he was slowly loosing hope.

* * *

Omaticaya Home-tree

* * *

The scouts have already reported that there were two thanators with a two na'vi, one human and a strange machine-like being walking toward the Home tree. Jake already knew who they were. "_**I know who they are, spread the word that they are allowed to enter the village**_" Jake said to the scout, interrupting his report in mid sentence.

"_**Yes Olo'eyktan**_" The scout said and then rushed off, Jake smiled to himself while thinking about the second thanator. "_It seems that you can make friends everywhere Rick_" Jake thought while he turned around, he was startled by Ney'tiri who sneaked up on him again, she liked to do that for some reason. Jake gasped and Ney'tiri smiled at him before she asked him "_**What did he tell you? Is Rick already back?**_" Jake nodded to that and smiled, if Rick returned that soon it meant that the RDA's Underwater mining platform was nearby, and thus keeping an eye on them would be easier.

"_**It seems that Rick made another friend, the scouts have spotted two thanators.**_" Ney'tiri looked quizzically at her mate, not sure how to react to such news. The whole village was used to Thanty by now, thought there were some paranoid members who refused to even be near him. Ney'tiri wasn't sure how quickly will the new thanator will be accepted.

"_**Do you think he met the second thanator the same way he met Thanty?**_" She asked him with a smile on her face.

"_**Maybe he met him the same way I've met you.**_" Jake joked "_**Maybe Rick saved that thanator from himself.**_" Ney'tiri chuckled to such idea, a thanator being saved by a human was rather amusing idea, what made it even worse was the fact that it might actually be truth. With Rick you never know. Jake's heart melted when he saw Ney'tiri chuckle like that, it always did, and he always wanted to kiss her when she chuckled like that.

"_**We'll see when he arrives, he will certainly have some stories to share**_" She then said, smiling at her mate.

"_**That's for sure**_" Jake agreed, Rick always knew one or twenty good stories about his recent encounters with almost everything, booze included.

"_**They've arrived!**_" Somebody called out and Jake turned around to see them. They've came out from the forest, the first one to emerge was Thanty. Jake immediately knew that something was wrong and he began walking toward them, he knew that something was wrong because Thanty was injured, and it was no minor injury, he has been shot! Thanty was followed by a wobbling Observer. Most of the Na'vi were shocked by his appearance, children were told to go play somewhere else because everyone knew that something went wrong. Observer looked at the gathering of people which was there to greet them. They were all shocked by his appearance. Of course anyone would've been shocked if he saw him before, when he was completely intact, and after when his skull has chipped, his eye was still out of the damaged eye socket and his arm and leg were not even worth mentioning. Jake picked up his pace when he saw how badly damaged Observer was and Ney'tiri meanwhile went for the healers which were not present in the gathering and were tending to the wounded hunters who encountered a larger pack of viperwolves today. Third one to emerge from the forest was Thanatoress, she wasn't looking that injured, but it was her first time to be among that many na'vi so she was being wary. Thanty already told her before they've entered that she cannot attack anyone there. She asked about self defense and Thanty explained to her that no Na'vi would dare to attack her if she's with him. She trusted Thanty, but that did not help her with being nervous with so many na'vi around them.

Jake managed to get to the Thanty and asked: "What happened?" Thanty just shook his head and then continued to walk through the gathering, heading toward the one specific root of the great Home tree. It was the place next to that root where Rick usually parked his AMP. Jake stood there stunned by that response. He was then approached by Observer who managed to wobble to him.

Jake asked for "Report" but the only answer coming from observer was his damage report, not a mission debriefing.

"**Damage Report: AI core malfunctioning, head damaged, sensors are working at 50 % Left Elbow destroyed. Hull breached on several places, auxiliary movement system engaged… Unit needs repairs.**" This message made Jake even more uneasy, if the AI core has been malfunctioning, then there was a big chance that he might not be able to give him the information he needed.

"Continue." Jake said and nodded to him and let him pass. He walked past Thanatoress to Tarya who emerged from the forest after her. He noticed that she was carrying a sleeping human. Jake was relieved that Rick was only sleeping, until he noticed that the human she carried was not Rick. He walked over to her and looked at the sleeping Grease-monkey. "_It is true then. He's the proof that the RDA is still here… But why are they bringing him here?_" Those questions rushed through Jake's head, and he managed to formulate them into question.

"_**Who is this? Where is Rick?**_" That question was hard one on Tarya, but she tried her best not to cry. "_**He escaped with us and helped us several times.**_" She answered and then went quiet when it was time to answer the second part of Jake's question. Jake saw Tingal over Tarya's shoulder. He was wobbling to the village with a pale human in his hands.

"Oh god." Jake said in English and rushed over to Tingal who was the only one who cared to greet Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya tribe in the traditional way.

"_**I see you JakeSully.**_" He said, remembering that Jake told him that he should call him Jake or JakeSully instead of Olo'eyktan.

The Olo'eyktan quickly said that he sees him too and then noticed Rick's pale face.

"Oh god, no!" Jake said, covering his mouth with his hand at the sight of Rick's face which was pale and discolored, he also noticed the gunshot wound on his side.

"_**He was killed after the negotiations failed**_" Tingal said truthfully, but Jake did not pay any attention to him, he instead took Rick's body from Tingal and said "_**Go find a healer Tingal**_" making Tingal go away. He turned around and walked through the gathering with Rick in his hands. "_**A great warrior has died! He was killed by Humans who managed to hide before the great battle took place! I've sent him to try to find a peaceful solution, but the only thing the humans from RDA know is war!**_" Jake began his speech while carrying Rick's body. "_**The Great Battle has been fought, and we've won, but it was not the last battle, it seems that there are more battles to be fought.**_" He continued, he tried not to cry but one tear found it's way into his eye. "_**But before we can begin fighting them once more, we must tend to our wounded brethren and bury our fallen brother.**_" Jake finished that sentence and looked at Rick's body and whispered to him that "Eywa will watch over you from now on."

* * *

Warning, current story arc is about to end and new one is about to begin!

I've nothing to add to this chapter as well so I'll move right onto the answers to reviews:

-Sana-Dracois: Amusement park for the dead, do they have house of horrors with living people there to scare the bone meal out of the visitors? I really want to see that now.

-Na'viWolf: Maybe we should do conversations like "_**So.. have I already told you the joke about…"**_ "_**Yes you did**_…" *awkward silence*

-Codeless enigma: None taken

-Jax Sanjyo: You think that he could be deader than dead? Oh my!

-Dark Inu fan: The grease-monkey just tagged along, believe me that you would've done the same thing if you've encountered them. About the drug addict thing, we'll know when he wakes up!

That's it people, keep reading this story because the forecast for this story shows that it might get sunny after a whole week of depressing chapters!

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	86. Chapter 85 No one's funeral

I've been asked "What is your motivation for writing all that every day?" by my faithful readers. The answer is simple "I've been told that I'll get the cake after it is all over…That and worldwide peace!"

* * *

Chapter Eighty five: No one's funeral

"_Oh man! What happened?_" Smokey asked himself when he finally regained consciousness, he was a mess and everything hurt, a common occurrence if you wake up after sleeping a whole day and half. Before Smokey opened his eyes he already knew that he fell asleep while being completely dressed, it happened to him a lot and even though it was kind of uncomfortable to sleep in your clothes, it had some benefits. "_Now where did I put it?_" Smokey asked himself with his eyes still closed, he checked his pockets for his most treasured possession. It was a small metal case in his rear pocket, but the case itself wasn't that important, the contents were. Smokey opened the box with his eyes closed and pulled out one of the many paper wrapped smokes, commonly known under the term 'joint'. He then lighted it up with the lighter he got from the other pocket. He tried to put the joint in his mouth but some kind of strange force field blocked that joint, not allowing him to get into his mouth. "_Eh? Oh yeah, Pandora, and I'm probably sleeping outside_" Smokey quickly rationalized, he did not opened his eyes yet because "_I can't see very well, but everything is more clear if I look at it through the ganja smoke._" He smiled at that thought, took a deep breath and removed his exopack and put the joint in his mouth before he put the exopack back. He exhaled the air he got earlier through the nose and then he inhaled through the mouth. After the first inhalation, he opened his eyes, finding the world around him worthy of his attention now that he had his morning dose.

"Oh maaan! This stuff is strong!" He said looking at the face of some Na'vi. He managed to speak without the joint falling out of his mouth but he did not managed to exhale without his exopack fogging up from the inside. "_Whatever, If it was a real na'vi, I would just share a smoke with him._" Smokey thought while he waited for his modified exopack's filtering system to kick in and filter out all the smoke. He had his mask modified by his friend to add some cooling and enhance the filtering system. The heat-control system was needed because Smokey always puffed his joints really hard, and joints were really hot if puffed too hard, thus the heat-control system. The filter kicked in and the smoke was filtered out, clearing his view once again, much to Smokey's surprise that Na'vi was still there.

"Hi man" Smokey said to the na'vi female, realizing that he was still lying on his back, the Na'vi said something to someone nearby, Smokey turned his head to see who it was, it was yet another Na'vi, this one was a male and was standing directly behind Smokey, he also began speaking but not to the other one but to Smokey. Smokey didn't understand anything he just said so he simply rolled with "I don't understand a word you've just said, if you want me to share then say it in English." Both na'vi just looked at each other and then the male departed. Smokey finally had the time to look at his surroundings. "_It's too strong_" He thought, looking at the giant tree which was above him, he also noticed that he was near one of the roots and that there were a lot more na'vi than he thought, he stood up and looked at the na'vi who were sleeping around, every last one of them seemed to be injured somehow. He thought that this particular joint was stronger than the others, but truth to be told it was weaker and the hallucinations were weaker than usual. "_Is that man growing a tree from his head?_" He thought looking at one of the wounded na'vi, it looked really strange but not as strange as the na'vi next to him who began growing for some unknown reason. Smokey looked at her and noticed that she continued growing without even noticing it! "Whoa, you're big!" He said, craning his neck to see her face. Everything began growing eventually, that or he began shrinking. The Na'vi walked around him, examining him without even touching him and then left him, nodding to someone who was behind Smokey. Smokey once again turned around to see who it was, he thought that the guy who left a few moments ago was back, but when he turned he suddenly saw a great cave, there were stalagmites and stalactites all over the place. Smokey smiled at the sighting, these stalactites and stalagmites were so close to each other, so close that they've looked like teeth of some sort. There was also a red carpet which moved up and down and then the cave collapsed, closing itself. Smokey blinked twice and then a big cat appeared in front of him, it was so big that it could swallow him whole without any problems. "That's a nice kitty!" He exclaimed, patting Thanty's nose. Thanty was taken aback by this behavior, until he noticed that the Grease-monkey was smoking something, Rick's memories suggested that this might be a cigarette or a joint, but because Rick never smoked either, and was not really interested in inhalants at all, his and therefore Thanty's knowledge on this subject was limited, he couldn't tell the tobacco-filled cigarette from the badly rolled joint.

"_This man needs some professional help._" Thanty thought, thinking that Grease-monkey was crazy, not because he was smoking or the fact that he slept day and half but because he was calling him a nice kitty. Thanty knew that this guy could get some help from Norm, but Norm and the rest of the humans were back at the Hell's gate, meaning that he couldn't get any help at all until Rick's funeral. Rick was not buried yet, Jake insisted that his body will be buried at the place he met him, the fallen Home tree was supposed to be the best place for Rick's body. Jake saw Rick as the Fallen Home tree itself, Rick was full of life when he was alive, doing everything he could to make the people around him happy, he also helped the Omaticaya tribe by a great deal, not to mention that he even died for them. That was the second reason Jake wanted him to be buried there, The Fallen Home tree was felled by RDA's insidious attack just like Rick was. Tarya, Tingal, Jake, Ney'tiri, Mo'at and even Observer along with several other na'vi have already left with Rick's body. Thanty stayed behind to think about Rick and everything they've been through together, that and he wanted to keep an eye on the Grease-monkey. It was not some sleep-deprived human. It was a lunatic and relatively harmless.

"Listen Kitty, If you won't tell anyone, I'll share with you if you want" The grease-monkey whispered to him, while his mask filled with smoke once again. Thanty just shook his head and left him, this guy was not relatively harmless, he was unable to do any harm at all. Thanty walked outside the Home tree shadow and then rushed off toward the Fallen Home Tree

* * *

The other side

* * *

Rick's sleep was interrupted by a voice. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not because he dreamt about Jake carrying him somewhere. The voice said something but Rick didn't catch what it was saying.

"_What? Who's there?_" He thought, forgetting that the voice did not repeat his thoughts last time. He remembered that quickly, but this time it was different, his thoughts weren't repeated at all yet the other side somehow heard them.

"How did you get here?" The familiar voice asked ignoring Rick's question, Rick knew the lips to which the voice belonged, those lips which gave him the ability to breathe Pandora's air. It was Eywa herself, the goddess of life was talking with the dead Rick.

"_I've died, or at least that's what everyone else tells me_" Rick said through his thoughts.

"How? Where?" Eywa asked almost surprised by the fact that Rick was dead, but it was pretty obvious from Rick's look. He is, or at least was last time he saw himself, a decaying corpse.

"_They've shot me with shotgun on board of Scylla, the underwater mining platform_" He explained to goddess of life "_How come you don't know?_" He asked her, and she answered him with a tone that indicated that this was unexpected turn of events and that she didn't counted that this would happen.

"I do not see what happens in human's dwellings or machines." She explained but that raised another question about her not seeing him being carried through the forests of Pandora, Rick knew that the dream he had was not a coincidence and that he actually saw what happened back at Pandora.

"_I was carried outside of that machine when I was dead, how come you didn't see me then?_" He asked curious about the goddess's ability to see things.

"I am goddess of life Rick." She began with a gentler tone. Rick could've swear that the question amused her even if only a little. "I can't see dead." She explained. That explanation didn't make much sense at first though, but when Rick thought about it, it seemed logical for some reason though. "_So I've just disappeared from your view when I've died?_" Rick asked but there was no answer this time. "_Wait… If you can't see dead things and you can't see inside human's metallic machines and buildings…_" Rick tried to form his thoughts into question but she asked a question faster than he did.

"Where is that Scylla you talk about?" She asked him, that answered Rick's question about her seeing machines at all, they weren't exactly alive to begin with and she couldn't see inside them, meaning that they've been somehow invisible for her, that explained why she didn't take steps against humans immediately after they've arrived. It must've looked like they've been just swarming around the place where the Hell's gate is now and then they've all disappeared when they've went inside the finished Hell's gate.

"_It's about two days of walk from Omaticaya's Home tree, don't know which way though, compass is pretty much useless on Pandora, all I can tell you that they were not far from the shore._" Rick tried to explain where it was, it would be much easier if he could just show her like the last time when he connected to her through that strange plant, but that would be useless now because he was not sure if his brain was capable of connecting like that. Hell he wasn't sure if he had a brain at all, that also led him to think about his existence, was he a thought or a spirit? He'll have to ask Eywa about that too. He tried to ask her but she didn't respond at all, maybe she left him here, wherever here was.

* * *

Fallen Home tree

* * *

Thanty caught up with the rest when they've approached the fallen giant, the ground there was still scorched but the scorched area slowly diminished. Jake looked around for the suitable place for a grave, the area seemed all the same to him until his look landed on one particular spot, the brightly colored spot there. There was a Paintball round splatter on the ground, it stayed there for over a month without changing much. Jake remembered how it got there thanks to stories from Rick and Zirina about their battle. That memory made Jake smile a little, there were three types of people in the world, first ones were those who took everything seriously, then there were those who weren't too serious about stuff, and then there was Rick's group, which tried to be serious but the fate didn't allow them to be serious like the first group. Rick's fight was a perfect example of that.

"_**This is a suitable place.**_" Jake said and began digging. The ground was hard because of the intense scorching it suffered some time ago.

Others came to help him but the progress was slow until Thanty walked over to them and nodded toward Jake, who caught the gesture and said "_**Give Thanty some space.**_" to the other diggers who knew what was going to happen. Unlike the na'vi hands, Thanty's paws were designed for tearing flesh, crushing bones and roots in which some prey tried to hide. Thanty began digging and a few moments after there was a hole in which Rick could make afterlife parties. Rick's body was then slowly set down there, the Na'vi funeral was only slightly different from human one, there were gifts from the living to the dea. Jake gave him his own flask. It was a flask he had since he arrived on Pandora, it was one of the few things he could take along, it was filled with whiskey from Earth, and it still contained some of it "Rest in peace" Jake whispered and then the ritual continued.

Tarya gave him the Wasp Revolver she got at the base. "_**It was you who taught me how to shoot them.**_" She told him with tears in her eyes "_**For that I thank you.**_" She said, also adding a whispered part so quietly that even Thanty couldn't hear it "_**May your soul rest with Eywa my love.**_"

The next one was Tingal, who gave him his bracelet. "_**You were a great warrior. I can only hope to be such a great warrior like you were**_." He said, putting the bracelet into the grave.

Ney'tiri gave him a necklace she made some time ago, unlike the others she didn't spend much time with him so she only said "_**You will be missed RickNoone.**_"

Thanty couldn't give him any gift because he had nothing, but that didn't stop him from saying his part "[You will live forever in our hearts, and forever in my mind.]" All this has been said with Mo'at singing the traditional burial songs, the other na'vi who knew Rick gave their gifts to him with saying something to him too. Before the last one said his part, an Atokirina floated over to Rick's grave, seeing such thing was a good omen, even though it was at funeral, the seed floated over and landed on Rick's chest and stayed there.

The funeral went on and when the part where gifts were given was over, the na'vi stood in circle around the grave and Mo'at descended to the grave and placed a hand on Rick's forehead. "_**May Eywa accept you as one of her own, for you have done much for us. You were one of The People.**_" She said and then got out of the grave. There was a collective prayer for the fallen brother. Jake hoped that Rick would somehow and somewhat get back from the other side and jump up saying that it's all right. It didn't happen. "_Farewell my friend_" Jake thought, looking at the na'vi who began burying him. Jake noticed that there was oddly colored one among them, he never saw that na'vi woman. He would've remembered that oddly colored na'vi, but he didn't want to ask her who she was during the funeral, he would ask her later. Rick slowly disappeared under the lot of dirt, his body buried in a matter of minutes. After the burial was completed, Jake couldn't help himself and wrote the name into the dirt.

"Rick No one"

* * *

I've made myself cry…

Nothing to add to this chapter, maybe that this is the end of this story arc.

Answers to readers:

-Na'viWolf: Same here

-Pandoramyland777: He didn't, keep your money though. If I would've accepted them, I could get sued for using someone else's (James Cameron's) idea to get some money.

-Ryan Wolf: Same here

-skoedaddy: …Into each life some rain must fall… (Song © Ink spots and/or Ella Fitzgerald)

-Jax Sanjo: What about the frequently resurrected people? Which one are they?

-Xerxess2003: Longer than average chapters were brought to you by Insomnia corporations: 'We can't sleep until you are satisfied'.

-GenericAmerican: …what? O_O

That's all for today, enjoy your longer than average chapter. Also tell me about any typos or errors if you find any.

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	87. Chapter 86 Smokey's day

We're posting this chapter early because my readership is depressed.  
Public announcement: Guys stop crying for Rick's sake! This story is not done. Hell its only 15 or 20 % done by this point. I can't say much because whatever I might say will spoil the story, so sit back and enjoy. (This announcement is mostly spoiler free.)

* * *

Chapter Eighty six: Smokey's day

Smokey began exploring the place he was now in. He walked inside the Home tree a few minutes ago. The spiral ramp made him feel dizzy though so when he arrived on the first floor he decided that he should take a break. Taking a break inside the na'vi village which is filled by a na'vi who are not fond of RDA is not a good idea though, but Smokey didn't care at all, all he wanted to do is to live a free life with a small garden filled with his favorite weed, he would've done that on Earth but there was no place he could grow these plants without them either dying or somebody finding out. The green houses were not cheap and thus they were filled with surveillance cameras, because that was the only place where you could find what was left of nature back on Earth. The only solution for his problem was either to stop smoking it or get some seeds and head to Pandora and hope that they will be able to grow there.

"_And it worked!_" He thought happily, he had a small flowerbed in his room, luckily he shared the room with someone who was glad that he could smoke that stuff with Smokey, not to mention that he was able to modify his exopack. Smokey's dizziness suddenly vanished when he thought about weed and his plan to make it grow on Pandora, it just needed some field testing, but he will need to get back to Scylla and grab the flower bed from the table and then plant it somewhere safe.

"_But where is that safe place?_" He thought, before he could make his great plan come true, he must find a suitable place for his weed. He'll need to look around, and what's the better place for looking around than the top of the huge tree? He then got up on his feet again and walked toward the ramp and tried to walk to the next floor but he found that the path got blocked by two na'vi, one of them was male and the other was female but both of them held a staff in their hands and they've looked hard at Smokey who tried to get past them, they've pushed him with the tip of their staves back to the place he came from, they've did that gently like he was some kind of child.

"Whoa that's harsh guys." He said, looking at the na'vi who didn't speak English at all. But it was their job to guard that place, and Smokey was one of the few people who was not allowed up there, it was something about the possibility of him endangering the place where they've slept. "Man I just want to get up there to see if I can find a suitable place for my flowers!" Smokey tried a diplomatic approach, but both the guards just stood there. "You see I love those flowers, I don't eat them though." He continued explaining of why he wanted to do that stuff. "I smoke it. It's a really nice feeling when you inhale it. You guys should try it!" He said getting the smokes out off them small case he used to stash them. Although it was a case that would fit inside a pocket, there were at least thirty smokes left, excluding the three he just took. "Want to try it out?" He asked while lighting up the one which belonged to him. The guards watched him as he lighted it up and then put it under his mask. They had to stay there and guard it for half a day, until Jake returns and say what will happen with the human who offered each of them a smoke, they had orders against letting him through, but unlike the human soldiers, these warriors weren't so stern. The male took the offered joint and examined it. He smelled it and looked at it critically before he looked at his companion who didn't take it. They've said something to each other and Smokey watched them as they've done so, after a minute of conversation the male tried to give the smoke back but Smokey just lighted it up with his reliable old lighter. The Na'vi almost jumped at the sight of fire so close to his hand, he quickly retracted the hand and the female almost attacked Smokey who just hid the lighter in his pocket and then said "And now you smoke it, man!"

The na'vi examined the lighted up weed and once again smelled it, it smelled differently now, the burning paper didn't smell so great but there was yet another smell which got intensified when it was on fire. The male looked on the human as if he waited for an explanation. Smokey gave him one, took a deep breath and removed his exopack. He then removed the joint from his mouth and made a step-by-step tutorial about how to smoke that stuff. He slowly put the smoke in the mouth and waited for the Na'vi to do the same, luckily the Na'vi was a fast learner, if he weren't so bright then Smokey might run out of air eventually. The female guard watched it with a curious look on her face while she watched her colleague do that stuff with that burning paper stick. Smokey then took a deep breath and the na'vi did the same thing, the only thing that was different was that the Na'vi then began coughing after the inhaling the smoke. Smokey resisted the urge to laugh and watched the na'vi until he stopped coughing, when he did so he looked at Smokey who just shook his head, he then took a deep breath and shook his head and then exhaled, showing that this wasn't the way to smoke it. After that he inhaled it lightly and then nodded toward the na'vi who thought about throwing that stuff away.

* * *

Nearby, ten minutes later.

* * *

Jake with the rest of the band got back from the Fallen Home tree, he thought about preparations for yet another conflict with RDA when he heard it. It was a hysterical laughing coming from inside the Home tree. Na'vi don't usually laugh that hard. There was also a small group of curious na'vi who carefully entered the Home tree. Jake didn't know what to think about it. He entered the home tree and ascended to the first floor. He noticed a strange smell when he got to the first floor, but when he ascended to the second floor he noticed that Smokey with four other na'vi was sitting near the ramp and laughed hard, the smell suggested that it wasn't some super joke he told, but some inhalant. Jake didn't recognize the drug immediately, but it didn't take much time to figure out why everyone was laughing at everything. Smokey was sitting in the center of the circle and was telling them about something unimportant, the na'vi couldn't understand him at all, but they've began laughing when Smokey changed his tone when the punch line and then began laughing, it was his laughter that made other na'vi laugh so hard. Smokey's laughter was hilarious even when you weren't smoking his stuff though. Jake didn't know what to do with the current situation. That human wasn't dangerous, he was just a pothead. He told these two warriors that they can't let him pass to the upper floors because he could be dangerous. Well he wasn't dangerous but he managed to get to the second floor and even pull the guards from the third floor to the second and get stoned with them.

"_**It's Olo'eyktan.**_" One of the na'vi said with the joint in his mouth.

"_**We didn't let him to the upper floors.**_" Another said. Jake was glad that they've didn't let him to the upper floor but when they've began laughing after they've finished that sentence, that made him a little uneasy.

"Hey you" Jake said to Smokey who turned around, his mask filled with smoke so dense that Jake actually couldn't see his face.

"Who's there?" Smokey asked, trying to get the filter working again.

"Just who the hell are you?" Jake asked, not sure who he was dealing with.

"Who's asking?" Smokey said with dramatic voice, making his fellow smokers burst into laugh again.

"Answer the question first" Jake demanded. He didn't like giving his name to pothead without getting his name first.

"I am… whoa are you really blue?" Smokey asked when the filter kicked in and the smoke got vented out. It looked like an old locomotive when it did so. That of course was another reason to laugh again.

"Yes I am. Who are you?" Jake answered, getting impatient with Smokey, he wasn't going to get his name anytime soon at this rate.

"I'm Smokey… at least I think so, they've called me Dark Smokey a few times but I didn't get burned that many times, I just don't…" Smokey then stopped for a second, looked down on his legs, and then looked at Jake who was not sure what was going through Smokey's head. "_I'm not sure if I want to know that._" Jake thought but then Smokey began speaking again.

"Why am I so small?" Smokey asked, once again noticing that everyone around him was bigger than him.

"That's because you're human." Jake said, trying to make Smokey realize that he wasn't among humans anymore.

"I know" Smokey said and then looked at Jake's mouth and frowned when he saw something on it.

"What?" Jake asked, not sure why was Smokey staring at him like that.

"Your mouth," Smokey said dramatically "Is empty. We must do something about that man." Smokey said and removed his Exopack and offered Jake his joint.

"I think I'll pass" Jake said but Smokey began to argue with him.

"Man, you can't pass up this chance, it's too great. You really need to at least try …" Smokey stopped in middle of sentence and began coughing. That made the other stoned na'vi, who were almost finished with the smoking laugh again. Jake who knew what was happening didn't laugh at all. Instead he put Smokey's exopack back onto Smokey's face where it belonged.

"_This guy is a douche!_" Jake thought "_I'm not sure what to do with him…Sure I could have him exiled or executed, but he managed to make some friends here already…_" Jake was now deciding if he should let him stay or not. This for once was a hard decision to make.

* * *

The Big decision is here!

Will Smokey be allowed to stay with the Omaticaya clan? Where is Thanty right now? Is Thanatoress getting along with the Omaticaya clan members? We'll know these answers tomorrow.

Answers to readers:

-Teddy: I didn't kill him, it was Sarge! About Eywa seeing the dead and having their memories: Eywa can't see dead things on Pandora because they have no soul. Dead things don't have souls (Don't ask about Observer, I'm not sure if she can or can't see him.) If some of her children (Rick included) dies, then their soul goes to Eywa (Rick had a choice because he was a human, yet he was adoptive child of Eywa.) When it gets there, they become part of her. (Rick is exception because he's a human…) ((I've just made this thing up to give some space to the character we all know, that also means that this can be considered AU.))

-The Stone Tiger: You figured it out, and where Eywa is there is hope.

-GenericAmerican: This story is faaaar from end, and no I don't want readers depressed too much (In fact I didn't intended to make Rick's death THAT sad… It just happened.)

-Na'viBambi: "You threaten my writer with SLAVERY and DEATH!" wait…that's the wrong line, where did I put the good one… oh there it is: "Man, chill out! If you want to smoke with me, just say it!" Smokey said to you.

-Ryan Wolf: This Saga is still far from the end.

-L: I can't tell you that! I don't do spoilers!

-Jax Sanjyo: It actually makes sense!

-OldSkoolninja: You'll see…

-Blargmeansno: You're trying to convince me that the one thing that motivates me is a lie…That's not a smart move.

-Xerxes2003: The uncertainty game might be sick, but it will leave you wondering what's going to happen next, and because I'm level 12 lawful good writer, I'll make sure that events in future will make up for this.

-heart broken: This is not the end. Well maybe it is, but only for a current story arc.

Announcement: I, Skreetz, do not endorse use of drugs, alcohol or anything like that. If you do drugs or drink alcohol, don't blame it on me. I however am endorsing love between Na'vi and Humans. Love and Peace!

Remember guys, Rick always had a plan…

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	88. Chapter 87 Six legged romance

This is blasphemy, this is madness! Madness? This is 300th A4 page of the story! *kick*

* * *

Chapter Eighty seven: Six legged romance.

Jake was about to decide if Smokey can stay or not, when he heard laughter of children and gave Smokey hard look "You've given that stuff to the children?" Jake's eyes were filled with rage, doing drugs was one thing. Giving it to the na'vi who have only little experience with hallucinogenic and psychotropic drugs was not a good idea but it was tolerated for now, but giving that stuff to the children was definitely taking it too far!

"Hey! I might be high, I might be a princess from some fairytale, but I'm not giving my stuff to children!" Smokey was offended so much that he even slightly raised his voice. Jake was an Olo'eyktan though, and being Olo'eyktan meant that nobody dared to speak to him in such manners, even the stoned na'vi knew that and quickly gestured toward Smokey that he shouldn't do that again.

Jake ignored Smokey's outburst and turned around to check on the children, but before he left he ordered the four na'vi that they should "_**Keep an eye on him, follow him everywhere.**_"The na'vi warriors almost simultaneously acknowledged the order. Jake meanwhile left the second floor and went outside to see if Smokey didn't lie to him.

"_I'm not sure what to do with him, I mean, he's a human but he's harmless one, and we're going to war with RDA again. Which side he'll choose? If he chooses the RDA, we could be in danger because we've let him inside._" Jake thought about it until he got outside. His eyes were wide open when he saw what he saw. He was used to Thanty riding around with children, but when he saw Thanatoress racing with Thanty with children riding on both of them. He was not sure what to think about it. Thanator was a pretty fast animal if he wanted and if the terrain allowed it, and they were racing now, which meant that they were running pretty fast, the children were holding on tightly though and they've laughed when the thanators tried to take over the other one while racing around the village. Jake wasn't sure if he should smile at the sight of the two six legged predators running around the village at the speed of approximately one hundred kilometers per hour. This was pretty fast considering that both thanators weren't wearing anything that could help the children to hold onto them. Yet the laughter could be heard when they've passed around Jake.

"_I though that Rick was slightly crazy, but when he isn't around… well, everything is crazy when he isn't around_" Jake thought with a faint smile on his face. It was good that Thanty didn't think about Rick's passing, it is never a nice look to see someone sulking like he did when they've come here with Rick's body. That was not a nice sight, seeing that big six legged cat sulk like that. It almost made Jake worry about him, but now he was racing around the village with his new friend, who wasn't introduced to Jake yet. He thought about stopping them and then ask Thanty if he could introduce the other thanator, but it seemed like a bad idea because he would stop only Thanty and the other thanator would've get ahead, meaning that Thanty will have to run even faster than before to catch up with him and that could've endanger the children even more. Jake's thinking about stuff got interrupted by a shrieking sound of a banshee above him. It circled around the Home tree and then rushed off, but it was a sign to Jake that he shouldn't worry about the children too much. They were na'vi and not humans, meaning that they were more resistant and then again, when they get old enough they will be allowed to fly on the banshees, who were faster than those Thanators chasing around the village. He was about to turn around and look around the village to see what was going on around when he saw that one of the children started to loose the grip on Thanty. Jake tried to warn Thanty but the child lost the grip while Jake only managed to open his mouth. The child screamed before he got snatched by Thanty's tail which wrapped around him. Thanty growled something and both he and the other thanator slowed down and eventually stopped. The child who was being held by Thanty's tail was grinning widely. The adrenaline was doing its job as the kid cheered loudly. Thanatoress lied down and let the other children off her, Thanty did the same but he still held the child which almost fell off in his tail. Thanatoress came over to him and looked at the child from up close. She sniffed him and checked him from all angles before she growled something to Thanty who then placed the children onto Thanatoress' muzzle and then began laughing. Thanatoress looked at him with a look that even Jake recognized, it was the look which was universal, it didn't matter what race you are, it was always the same 'Oh please, was that really necessary?' kind of look. The child was not sure why he was placed on thanatoress' muzzle, but he after a few seconds climbed down, allowing the thanatoress to speak, or rather growl, without having to worry about the child and the possibility of falling off or managing to get somehow into her mouth while she spoke. She had a good reason to worry about that because she saw how Thanty got into the same problem before when the children hugged his face, and then began climbing onto him, their little legs got inside his mouth while they've did so.

Jake watched those two and noticed that Thanty nodded toward her and then toward the children while speaking the language which only thanators could understand. Well, thanators and Rick. "_Was Rick even human? He was when I've met him, but what he managed to do was not humanly possible. How does one manage to get inside the thanator's body? How does one manage to meet the goddess of life? If he began healing people by simply holding his hand above the wound then I wouldn't doubt that he was either 'Jesus the Second' or some kind of alien in disguise!_" Jake's thoughts once again were about Rick and who he really was.

"_**Olo'eyktan?**_" Somebody asked, wrecking Jake's train of thoughts. It happened frequently. When he thought about something then somebody would certainly interrupt him. When he didn't think about anything though, then nothing would happen until he began thinking again! It was a mystery, but there was no time to think about that now. He turned around to see who was talking to him. It was Alyara, one of the best healers in the village, and the only person who caught Norm's eye. It was cute when Norm tried to talk to her but he either said something stupid, embarrassing himself. Or he managed to faint, which happened a lot at first.

"_**What is it Alyara?**_" He asked, not forgetting to make the traditional 'I-see-you' greetings first. Alyara blushed when she realized that she forgot to make the aforementioned greeting and quickly fixed that and then told him why she just interrupted his thoughts.

"_**It is that…**_" She stopped to search for the right term to use. "_**That tsleng tawtute.**_" She found the right term. That term made Jake frown a little, even though there was no name for androids in Na'vi language, it seemed somehow rude to call Observer a 'false human'. She noticed the slight frown but then she continued "_**He refuses to be healed.**_" She said. Usually, Observer's wish to not be healed by the healers would be respected, but Jake ordered the healers to take care of him. He didn't usually issue orders like that, but he saw how reluctant the healers were when it came to healing that strange creature. Healing a thanator was more acceptable for them than to even try to help him, maybe it was because he was a human made thing, or maybe it was because he looked like he tried the shotgun on his face and it worked. Not to mention the problems with his leg and stuff. Jake knew that Observer might need a mechanic instead of healer. "_Here I thought that being a mechanic was the childhood dream for every na'vi… Guess I thought wrong._" A faint smile appeared on his face when he thought about that.

"_**I'll talk to him.**_" Jake said and then he followed Alyara to the place where Observer was.

Thanty meanwhile managed to talk Thanatoress into yet another game with the local children.

"[You'll look dangerous when they are finished.]" He said, smiling at her just lying on the ground, a dozen of children on her, giving her a new paintjob.

"[I am a Thanator. I look dangerous even when I sleep.]" She said without problems because her mouth has already been painted and the children were working on the first pair of legs.

"[I beg to differ.]" Thanty said with a sly smile. Thanatoress looked at him with semi-curious look on her. "[You look cute when you sleep.]" Thanty said with a grin. Thanatoress' expression changed from curious to surprised one, she looked at him with that expression for a few moments, not saying a thing. Thanty noticed that look and gave her a curious look this time. She noticed that she's been staring at him like that for at least thirty seconds by now and she quickly looked away.

"[Whatever.]" She said while she laid her head back on the ground. She was lying because the kids were painting her sides, she will need to stand up when they'll move onto her chest. The children were talking among themselves and then one exclaimed something and the others agreed with him. That little one, which was by the way the one who almost fell of Thanty, walked toward Thanty and motioned him to come over there. Thanty had no reason to refuse and so he obeyed. The kid then motioned him to put his paw in front of him. Thanty was curious about what this little one had in mind but he decided that he might as well play along. The kid got a lot of paint on Thanty's paw and then motioned toward Thanatoress.

"[What is he doing?]" Thanatoress asked, looking at the child who showed Thanty what to do.

"[You'll know soon enough.]" Thanty said mischievously and then planted his big foot onto thanatoress' side, just as the child wanted. The sudden contact made Thanatoress almost jump. She was not used to na'vi children painting on her, let alone some handsome thanator. "_Do I really think he's handsome?_" She asked herself, looking at Thanty who pushed a little and then removed his paw from her.

"[Now you are perfect.]" He said, eyeing the print on her side. That comment made her happy, that handsome and sometimes a little weird thanator thinks she's perfect. The child then motioned Thanty to make the same footprint on the other side too, this time the other children stopped their painting and helped to get some paint on Thanty's other paw. Thanty waited until they were ready and then made another footprint on Thanatoress' side, this time she was ready and didn't move a muscle. She simply enjoyed his touch. Thanty pushed a little to make sure that his whole paw will be on her side. The kids cheered when they've saw the paw-print on both sides and then they've proceeded with their paintjob, making a circle around the white paw on Thanatoress' side. Her paintjob on her Back and tail was finished a few minutes later and she had to stand up to allow children to paint on her chest.

"[You look nice.]" Thanty said, walking around her and looking at the white stripes and other tribal paintings on her. He liked how the white paint looked at her black and purple skin.

"[And you look dull. You'll need some work from these little ones.]" She said smiling at him, making him smile too. It was true that he looked dull compared to her. That quickly changed though because the children were finished with Thanatoress and quickly began painting Thanty. The paintjob he got was a different one, instead of delicate and elegant painting on Thanatoress, he was painted with shapes and stripes which made him look more dangerous than he already was. The painting on Thanatoress was trying to point out that she was elegant and beautiful while making her look dangerous at the same time, while the painting on Thanty made him look like a warrior, a warrior who was supposed to guard something of great value. It was same with the na'vi. The guards with no paint on them were simply guarding something important like the entrance to the village or something like that. Guards with paint on them on the other hand were more ceremonial-looking warriors who were some sort of honor guard when they were needed. They were usually escorting Olo'eyktan and/or Tsahik when they went to speak with other tribes about things of great importance, the last time Jake had an honor guard was when he rallied the clans.

The kid who firstly motioned Thanty to make the paw-print on Thanatoress was now motioning thanatoress to do the same to Thanty. She did exactly the same thing Thanty did, she waited until the children got enough paint on her paw and then she walked over to Thanty's side. Her painted paw still in the air of course, there was no need to paint the ground.

"[Please, be gentle.]" Thanty said playfully and Thanatoress smiled at him. She placed her paw on his and carefully pushed. There was no need to be that gentle though because the village healers already managed to get the bullets out of them and then use some herbs to help those wounds to heal yesterday. That meant that even though the wounds were thanks to the thanator's regeneration ability healed to the point where it was possible for both of them to run around the village without problems, meaning that some paint wouldn't kill them either. That didn't stop Thanty from pretending to be in pain. Thanatoress quickly retracted her paw, worrying about Thanty's health, when she looked at his face though she noticed that he was only pretending that. Instead of getting angry on him, she quickly thought about revenge. She waited until the children got paint on her paw and instead of making the paw mark on the other side, she slapped Thanty's butt, making a nice paw-print on it.

"[Please tell me you didn't use the paw with the paint.]" Thanty said, hoping that she didn't do what he thought she just did.

* * *

Woo hoo! Thanty got a paw-print on his butt!

That's going to be hard to explain when he comes back to the village.  
Anyway this is yet another slightly longer chapter so enjoy it.  
(This chapter has been proofread by 'Links the Cat' who was chosen to by my Microsoft office 2003 © assistant!)

Answers to readers:

-The Stone Tiger: Yay! Go me!

-Teddy: If you enjoy it, then I shall give you more.

-Aninn: Yet it makes a lot of people depressed and angry at me for writing such things. Then again, I'm glad that at least somebody sees it the same way I do.

-GenericAmerican: We've had an alcoholic and now we had a pothead… We'll probably get some politician in the future (I hope not!)

-Blargmeansno: My coffee is = a cheap cappuccino with two spoons of grape-sugar, then I get some cream on it and instead of adding a cherry on top of that, I sprinkle it with pepper spray. I guarantee that it will wake you up in the morning. (I'm not responsible for your health if you try it and you can't handle it.)

-Na'viWolf: Noted.

-Rubic'squerd: I don't plan to rush things, well I could do that but then again it would ruin the story. "What does that mean?" Rick asked. "It means that you'll stay dead just a little longer." I've answered "Drat!" he cursed.

-NeytiriLovesWarrior: Eywa could do these things, why she didn't do it yet is beyond me.

-Jax Sanjyo: I'll stick with Rick being (insert random adjective here) dead.

-Mark: Never heard of them.

-Heartache: I'm sure Tarya will talk about their relationship sooner or later.

(300 quote is (c) Leonidas)

Now that I've finished today's chapter I'm going to go Rick No one onto my mini bar!

You guys meanwhile do what you always do:

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	89. Chapter 88 Attention

I thought about getting a tattoo in real life, it will be a small thanator's paw, you guys can guess where I want it.

* * *

Chapter Eighty Eight: Attention

The children were wondering why did Thanatoress made three paw-prints on Thanty. Thanty was wondering how would people react to the big white paw-print on his butt and Thanatoress was wondering if he would try to get a revenge by doing the same, that was probably the most improbable scenario because Thanty was shy, or so she thought. She never saw his gay-chicken games with Rick, and Thanty was happy that nobody saw that. If anyone would saw that, he would be so embarrassed. "_well, I guess I'll be more embarrassed when Somebody sees my rear_" He thought and sighed, he did thought about making both of them symmetrical by adding the same paw mark on her rear but when he looked at it he noticed that her butt was already covered in paint and thus it wouldn't look good. The kids tried their best to do stripes and stuff around the third 'unexpected' paw-mark but when he would do the same it wouldn't look as good.

"[Enjoying the view?]" She asked, noticing that he stared at her behind for at least a whole minute by this point. That comment of course made Thanty embarrassed, he really was shy when it came to the whole 'Thanator with Thanatoress' relationship, it was slightly different with Rick. "_That was a game._" He thought, but he couldn't be sure about that because he knew how Rick thought about things. That thought about Rick actually trying to get into 'Human loves Thanator' scenario, was disturbing. What was even more disturbing was the fact that both of them were males. Thanty once again thought too much about certain things because thinking about Rick and him like that actually gave him the creeps. He ignored Thanatoress' question and looked away, making her wonder what he was thinking about. Whatever it was, it was something about her butt.

Jake meanwhile arrived with Alyara to the infirmary as he liked to call it. There was only one na'vi patient who hasn't recovered from the Viperwolf attack yet. Then there was also Observer who was once again immobilized because the vines didn't survive the constant stress of lifting heavy stuff, such as his left leg. Jake noticed that the Healers didn't argue with his wish to "_**Cease all attempts to modify this unit.**_"

Jake walked over to him and looked at the Android who looked like a zombie from some old movie. "They are not trying to modify you. They are trying to repair you." Jake said in English which was surprisingly still fluent, one would've thought that spending that much time with Na'vi would've caused him to be better at talking in Na'vi than talking in English.

"**No valid Mechanic's ID card found, they are not mechanics.**" Observer said while turning his head to Jake, he was sitting on the ground with his backs against the Home tree roots.

"They are not mechanics, they are healers." Jake tried to make Observer see that the three women whom were standing around Observer in half-circle were indeed healers. The fourth healer known as Alyara was standing behind Jake and was looking at the 'False human' as she called him with disgust in her eyes.

"**Despite my convincing look, I am not a human**" Observer said, this was mostly predefined answer because this time it almost sounded like a normal human speaking. His look surely didn't convince Jake, no human would be able to survive with his leg burn to the bones, his chest riddled with bullets and his jaw in the pocket.

"I know that, look. We don't have a mechanic here…" Jake began but he got interrupted by Observer's voice which said that

"**Valid mechanic ID detected in range of approximately two hundred meters, why do you try to deceive this unit?**"

Jake looked at Observer who just called him a liar, well it was true that they've had a mechanic here but he was still high, as the laughter coming from the Home tree's first floor suggested.

"He is… mentally unstable, besides we don't have any spare parts for you, so we can only offer medical attention." Jake said, trying to sound like some scientist. He would've normally said that 'Mechanic is in wonderland and you look like sh*t so let us patch you up. We're tired of our children being scared of your ugly face.'

Observer looked at him and then thought about what Jake just told him and then said.

"**Modifications are not allowed.**" That made Jake sigh, he turned around and rubbed his temple. This machine obviously didn't want their help. So he was about to leave him to slowly rust in there when Observer began repeating the phrase about modifications not being allowed at all.

"**Modificati… Protocol 112/064 in effect.**" Observer suddenly said, that made Jake turn back and look at him. Observer just sat there and didn't move. Jake remembered one old movie where there were a lot of robots who updated on regular basis and one day they've downloaded a virus and then killed everybody in city except for a few survivors. Observer just froze like the robots in the movie, and that made Jake uneasy. Observer then began moving again, he looked at Alyara who was now in front of Jake and said.

"**Development mode in effect, security protocols offline, self-protection offline, chassis-intrusion detection offline. System is ready for upgrade.**" And then he looked straight forward. Alyara exchanged a few confused looks with the rest of the healers, before she looked at Jake who was the only one who could speak English.

"_**He can be treated now**_" Jake said, scratching his head while trying to figure out why did Observer suddenly switched to Developer mode, there was nothing that could've caused that sudden change in behavior.

Alyara was slightly disappointed that she'll have to treat Observer, it was like putting a jigsaw puzzle together and even then there were several pieces missing, but that was nothing to worry about now. The first problem appeared immediately when they've started. It was Observer's eye which was still holding on wires. Na'vi weren't used to deal with the broken bones because their bones were really hard to break. They were even harder to shatter, and there was no case of somebody needing a medical attention after his skull has been shattered. Mostly because the only cases of na'vi skull being shattered was when somebody died under the Hammerhead's massive legs, and when that happened, you can be sure that there was no need to get his skull back together after that because the poor fellow didn't need it anymore.

Observer however was an exception, because his skull has been chipped and therefore the eye kept falling off. Only Alyara dared to touch the eye even though it was mostly a metallic ball. They've tried to get the Eye into its place but it managed to fall outside the eye-socket every time. It was one of the healers that came with unconventional solution. The basic idea was to put the eye into place and then fix the eye-socket with something to prevent further 'My eye fell out again' incidents. That was Jake's clue to leave. He wasn't a great fan of pushing any eye into the eye-socket and then watching it fall out. It did manage to give him a strange feeling in his stomach, he wasn't sure what was going on until the feeling got more intense and his stomach growled at him. "_Phew! I'm not going to puke, I'm just hungry_" He sighed with relief and looked at the sky. "_It's already that late?_" He thought when he saw that the sun was about to go to the bed beyond the horizon. It was true that he got into the village after the lunchtime but this was certainly unexpected. He only talked with the pothead, who was by the way laughing again, and with Observer. "_Maybe I've inhaled too much smoke when I've talked with Smokey._" Jake immediately came up with theory in 'How can I blame Smokey for my most recent problems?' fashion. After he thought about that, he noticed that he simply disliked Smokey for smoking stuff. "_I can see it bright as a day, he'll set the Home tree on fire somehow and then he tries to smoke it._" Jake thought, but then he thought that he was being a paranoid douche-bag. He simply sighed and then saw that Thanty with Thanatoress along with all the village children came back from god knows where. Jake smiled when he saw that Thanty got a new paintjob, he always got one when he played with children. Jake then noticed that even the other thanator got painted, and because they were walking toward him, he could only see the paint on their first pair of legs and faces. Jake had to admit that if they didn't carry all those children on them, they would've look pretty bad-ass. He also noticed that they were walking close to each other, too close for comfort. "_Well I might ask Thanty about the other one now that they weren't racing with the future generations of our clan on their backs._" He smiled to himself. Finding a good child minder on Pandora was almost impossible, yet the Omaticaya clan managed to find not one but two of the most dangerous land predators on Pandora and have them looking over their children.

Jake noticed that some of the na'vi who were already behind both of the thanator looked back and either chuckled, smirked or shook their head. He also noticed that Thanty knew why they've laughed like that. Jake tilted his head slightly and only said "Hi Thanty" when they've passed around, he thought about asking about the other thanator but then decided not to because he wouldn't want to get blast from Thanty's mind when he was angry like that. Thanty simply nodded to acknowledge that he said hello and Jake simply waited until he passed around him. Jake looked at the painting on Thanty's side while he passed around, but when Thanty got behind him he made a few steps forward and then he simply have to turn around to see why was everyone laughing at him, and then he saw it. He couldn't help himself and chuckled, there was a great 'DO-NOT-TOUCH' Sign from the other thanator, which was probably a female. "_I knew that there was something wrong with the other thanator, it's not a thanator, its thanatoress!_" Jake thought and then went after Thanty to speak with him. He tried really hard to begin a conversation without saying anything about the great paw-mark on his butt. Jake caught up with Thanty and then opened his mouth, only to find out that he failed to begin conversation without saying anything about the paw.

"Looks like you've got yourself a keeper. She simply can't keep her paws off you man!"

Thanty just looked at Jake who was grinning like an idiot and then smiled at him

"[I know.]" Thanty said in Thanatorish, even though Jake couldn't speak Thanatorish at all, he knew what Thanty meant and grinned even more.

* * *

Hey! Everybody look at that Thanator with a white paw on his ass!

Damn, now I want the have the same paw-mark.

Anyway, there is no time to daydream about having a tattoo like that, it is time to post this not so long chapter, but before that do the "Answers to reviews!"

-Sana-Dracois: Yeah!

-GenericAmerican: He will, but it's not that bad… Imagine the looks if he came back with a human-shaped mark on his ass!

-The stone Tiger: I did? HIGH FIVE! (And I've only implied that Rick's resurrection might happen.)

-Na'viBambi: You threaten me about threatening you about threatening me?...Let's not get into that…

-Oldskoolninja: Go for it!

-Teddy: Painted thanators: making your death more colorful since Eywa knows when.

-Sarah Vampirestories: The arc about No one is closed.

-Guardsman101: It's more like Paw-on-ass than Kick ass

-Na'viWolf: I've said that I would bring you at least partially original entertainment. Here it goes!

That's it people! Chapter 88 is on and that means you'll have to wait at least 23 hours before I'll post another one

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	90. Chapter 89 The path

There is no chapter today, and the whole lot of text under the line is not a chapter at all. It's a bunch of words which are trying to LOOK like the actual chapter, but believe me… There is no chapter today.

* * *

Chapter Eighty nine: The path.

I don't know the answer to the question about how I've managed to cheat death once again, but it happened. The only thing I remember is that I've woke up next to the river which was next to the Big tree. It happened a few moments ago, beyond that it's all blackness. There are no memories left in my head, hell I don't even know what my name really is. I've managed to get up even though I've did that way too slowly. When I was certain that I won't fall on the ground and that my legs can support me, I've noticed that I was wounded, there was a nasty looking wound on my side, near the stomach or spleen or whatever I've got there. It also hurt like hell, but on the other hand it was filled with some strange stuff which eased the pain. Even though it hurt badly, I was able to move without much hindrance. That is if you don't count the mind numbing pain of having your side wounded and stuff. A loud screech brought me back to reality, whatever it was and wherever it was it was something hungry and I was definitely edible. I've quickly looked around to find out if I've had any weapon at all, after a quick search I've noticed that there was a Wasp revolver in holster which was located at my leg, I've quickly drawn it and checked the cylinder, it was fully loaded revolver with eight bullets in it.

"_That's enough for whatever I'll encounter there_" I've foolishly thought, not knowing anything about what was there, nothing at all. I've began walking away from the sound, trying to avoid the confrontation with whatever it was, but it was useless because of my injury which slowed me down by a great deal. The beasts which could've been described as three overgrown half wolves and half something from someone's worst nightmares, it had six legs, a powerful looking torso and it's eyes were locked on me. I was not sure if I've ever encountered some of these things before

"_Hell I can't remember if they are common around here. They might be friendly._" I've thought, once again proving that I had no idea where I was, what I was, and what kind of predators these viperwolves really were. I have learned that soon enough though, because one of these predators showed me his teeth from up close, he decided that it would be best to introduce himself to me with a leap and opened mouth, jumping at me. Luckily for me, he didn't have enough time to give me the kiss of my life, because I've decided that he is not friendly when he jumps like that and shot it with two bullets, making it stop mid air thanks to the kick these bullets packed. The two remaining viperwolves decided that the frontal attack was no good, as their dead friend suggested. They've tried to circle around me and attack me from two different sides. "_Maybe it would've worked before, but now I know how to deal with you_" I've thought, looking at the dead beast and quickly aimed at the beast on the right and shot my gun, the loud banging noise made the other one jerk, the first one also jerked but not because he got scared by the gunshot, it was mostly because of that thing which flew through his mind, it was that one of those 9 millimeter hypervelocity sabot rounds. The beast jerked once again and then finally died, leaving the last of the viper wolf pack to think about new hunting strategy which consisted of two things: Turn tail and run away!

"Running away already?" I've asked the fleeing beast with pride in my voice, this was the first time, which I can remember. I've actually won the battle. When the beast disappeared from my view, which happened quite quickly because I was surrounded by a thick forest, I've got a minute to think about what I am going to do with my life. I didn't thought about getting settled and having a bunch of kids though, I've thought about where the hell I was, who the hell I was , where in nine hells I was supposed to go now and who managed to wound me like that.

"Ok calm down and everything will be alright!" I've began speaking to myself, trying to calm myself down. The pain in my side intensified with every passing second.

"I need to get out of here" I've told myself and then thought about which way, that was the question of the day. I could go forward, backward or to the sides, everything was mostly the same except for the river and the big tree which grew on the other side of the river, that and a broken spear-like arrow which lied also on the other side of the river.

"Might as well check it out" I've said out loud and then searched for the way to get on the other side.

* * *

Hell's gate

* * *

Norm was trying to teach Bruce how to speak Na'vi properly again. Bruce was not the brightest student Norm ever had, but he was not one of the worst, there was František to fill out that role. "Let's try it again." Norm said sitting on the bench which was made for Avatars. They were in the part of the compound which was made to accommodate Avatars and na'vi. Norm thought that it would be best to introduce Bruce to the world where everything was bigger than him, because he was going to live in one. Bruce was getting used to things being bigger than him pretty quickly, he also began remembering the important stuff, he managed to remember that he was scared sh*tless of na'vi because he saw someone who was close to him die by their hand, he was sure that those people were his friends although he didn't know their names and he also didn't remember how he met with them.

"_**Ah see yoo**_" Bruce tried to pronounce the traditional na'vi greeting but he failed to do so. If anyone was listening nearby, he would've guessed that Bruce had some marbles in his mouth, preventing him to speak clearly. He immediately knew that he mispronounced something when he saw Norm's usual reaction to his attempt to speak na'vi. Norm's eyes were twitching like he was in pain, his expression also suggested that he was either in pain or was suffering from serious case of flatulence. "Yeah I know I screwed that sentence, could you stop being so overly dramatic about that?" Bruce asked leaning forward to Norm. Bruce was sitting on the dinning table. He climbed there when they've started so he would be able to see eye to eye with Norm.

"I don't remember giving you any painkillers for your arm." Norm began, nodding toward Bruce's arm which was fixed with a splint to his side to make his shoulder heal faster.

"What?" Bruce asked, not sure what was his teacher talking about.

"Because you sound like you've used some muscle relaxant." Norm said, loosing patience with Bruce.

"At times like this…" Bruce began and then immediately stopped. He thought about what he was going to say and then corrected himself "Naah… You're not that bad." He then said looking at Norm who was not sure how to take this. So he simply decided to ignore that and continue with his lesson which Bruce called 'how to speak Na'vi in three incredibly hard steps.'

"You see, you should put the emphasis on certain parts of the words, otherwise they will mean something else entirely." Norm told him something important for once.

"You should've told me this earlier. I'm not a great fan of 'Skip the basics and let's get down to business!' teaching system." Bruce said with a frown on his face. That's when Mawey walked in, exchanging traditional greetings with Norm.

"That's how are you supposed to say that." Norm felt like he should really point that out. Mawey said the traditional 'I-see-you' stuff fluently, and without problems. "_It's so surprising that he is actually able to say that when he was born into the society which uses this language._" Bruce thought getting annoyed by Norm's constant pushing. He knew that being partially accepted into such society was rare and that he had to do something to stay in that position. He really liked being among na'vi, they were mostly friendly and honest. They did not use moneys and they've lived from what their planet offered. "_It is not a planet. It's a moon Bruce, stop saying that it is a planet!_" Bruce remembered how Norm kept saying this to him. "_At least that Mawey guy is normal._" Bruce thought when he saw that Mawey instead of greeting him with the traditional na'vi greetings, he used the newest and less known na'vi greeting which he learned from Bruce. Mawey extended his fist and waited for Bruce to make the fist bump. Bruce didn't waste another second and made a fist bump with Mawey. This action had a serious consequence though, because Norm immediately began conversation with Mawey about the methods of teaching Bruce how to be na'vi.

* * *

Zomg zombie with a gun shooting viperwolves!

I'll do quick answers to readers before it gets here and eats my brain!

-GenericAmerican: *Author looks around and then deletes the message and then proceeds to laugh dastardly!*

-Teddy: "I'm still here you know" Rick's says rolling his eyes "I'm just not there" he adds.

-Light: The story arc is closed, yes. Rick however… I'll let you guys figure this one out.

-Monster-stevo: way ahead of you, I've got a new character ready for 100th chapter.

-Hideout writer: What the hell is wrong with you people? Threatening the Author all the time, one day I'm going to end this story early because of that. Not cool Bro! Anyway, Rick has a plan.

-Codeless Enigma: Explained in today's chapter

-Dark Inu fan: I'm looking forward to the moment where Rick will meet Smokey and actually talk with him (Be it in heaven, EywaLand or on Pandora)

-Na'viBambi: "Here have a joint" Smokey said handing over the joint. "Stop right there criminal scum! Distribution of drugs is prohibited and therefore unlawful! I'll have you both arrested!" Some random police officer appears and says all this stuff!

-The Stone Tiger: Staple gun maybe?

-DR2334: Thanks I'll try not to disappoint you in the future.

-Na'viWolf: *Sigh* There is no rest for Merlin…. I mean Skreetz!

-Death2Furbys: I'll need to do some research about Thanator's paw first.

I should add that my proofreader's vacation is over and he should start proofreading this stuff starting tomorrow, meaning that we'll get rid of typos and stuff like that.

That's all, maybe I should add that the kill threats are still considered as jokes, and I hope it stays that way.

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	91. Chapter 90 Memento

Announcement: That zombie is not a zombie, it's just a random (feh, hardly) come-back-to-life entity. You know, like a Jesus but without all that healing stuff and religion around it.

* * *

Chapter Ninety: Memento

Hidden deep in the Pandora's forest, there was a screen, and that little particular screen was off. It was off for a long time, a week maybe. That's incredibly long time for a machine. Every passing second is like an eternity for a computer which can compute Pi to a thousand places before that particular second ends. Computers however cannot compute anything if they are switched off, deprived of their so needed electricity, to provide them with electricity, they've got generators and batteries. There was a generator near that screen, it was even connected to it yet it was switched off. The whole machine just lied there and waited until something turns it on, that particular machine was also badly damaged and partially overgrown by the local vegetation.

It began raining. The drops fell down on the broken machine, caressing its broken body as if they've tried to soothe him, as if they've tried to tell him that things will get better eventually, but the machine was dead, its front was smashed and its body was filled with arrows, not to mention a missing arm. The future however had a place for this broken machine, this particular machine had a purpose, yet it was still dead. It is said that the water is a liquid of life, every living creature needs to drink it to stay alive but this was a machine. He didn't need to drink it to stay alive, he just needed some electricity. There was one particular small water drop however which got to the right place in a right time, at first it looked like it was like any other water droplet, it fell from the sky and it landed on the arrow which was stuck in the machine. This particular droplet managed to get inside the machine thanks to that arrow, when it got inside it slid further in until it landed on a black boxy thing. When it touched the black boxy thing though, there was a spark, a spark of hope for that machine, a spark of electricity!

"**... Emergency core activation 2682209 initiated."** The text appeared on the screen, nothing happened for a few moments. There was only that rain which kept on falling on the machine's broken roof. Then there was another sound which started as a quiet whirr, and then it slowly began intensifying. On the back of this machine, two exhaust holes began to slowly warm up. The engine began to yell rather loudly after two minutes, the exhausts were so hot that the rain droplets began to vaporize in the exact second they've touched the bent metallic armor around the exhausts.

"…**Boot up sequence one initialized**." The smashed cockpit flickered twice or thrice with many lights before it fell back into darkness.

"…**Primary systems online, secondary systems are offline." **The text appeared on the screen. This particular machine was a very strange one. It was not a regular machine, but the machine which was altered by a being of great power.

"...**Sensors inoperable, controls destroyed.**" The text appeared on the screen again.

"…**Manual control overridden" **The machine said this time, its voice loud enough to scare the local wildlife, well the rest of it which didn't flee when it began starting. The machine then moved after a long time of just rusting there. It straightened and then made a step forward. Its first step was hindered by the flora which began to grow at the machine some time ago. It almost fell on its crushed face after the first step but stabilizer was one of the Primary systems which were online. After the first step it was obvious that this machine was ready to fulfill its purpose. The machine which had a many names, one of them being 'Demon-skin' then turned around and began walking. Its sensors were inoperable on Pandora due to her anti-technology field as many have decided to call it, the demon-skin continued to walk like it saw the way. This machine also had a license plate on its back, letting everyone know that this amp was Rick's.

* * *

Near the Omaticaya's Home tree

* * *

Jake decided that he should take a walk with Thanty and Thanatoress to get his thoughts straight. He formed a connection with Thanty a few moments ago and he was about to ask who is his new girlfriend when Thanty suddenly stopped.

"_Maybe we should go elsewhere_" Thanty suggested after he looked at Tarya through his quills, he already heard her but he wanted to be sure that she is there. It was indeed Tarya. He could recognize her anywhere, even if it was simply a thermal image of her. She was sitting on a branch about a hundred meters away from them. She was humming the melody Rick taught her. It was a Louis Armstrong's song. Thanty knew already what she was thinking about when she hummed the melody.

"Why? Oh…" Jake asked and then realized the reason. He understood that, he also wanted some privacy when he learned that his brother was dead. That was a long time ago, yet it still hurt to think about his brother. Tarya's loss was more recent though, Rick's passing was sudden and unlike Jake, she witnessed his death.

"No…" Jake then suddenly said in English and began walking toward Tarya, making Thanty look at him in process, and because Thanty was still connected to Jake and it was not a wireless connection, he had to begin walking with him.

"[What are you talking about?]" Thanatoress asked curiously, the only response from Thanty was that he offered her his antenna, saying that she should join their half-mental conversation. She was at first reluctant to do so, because making this kind of connection meant that they would share all their thoughts, she was afraid that a stray thought about his cute butt will slip and cause some damage, not to mention that she would have to share her thoughts with that Na'vi too. "_Then again, I will be able to find out what he really thinks about me._" She thought and then decided that this might be worth the risk and connected with him. When she connected though, all of them almost fell on the ground. Jake was not sure why, but his legs were not listening to him, Thanty had a slightly different problem, his legs were moving on his own and when he tried to move them, Thanatoress' legs began moving. Thanty realized that there were too many limbs at once. It took them half a minute to sort out who owns that pair of legs and who owns the other.

"Whoa that was something new!" Jake pointed out, happy that he could feel his legs now and that he actually controlled them. He knew that through Tsahaylu, not only thoughts could've been shared, but there was also the ability to share feelings and actually sense the other's movement, but to intercept them like that… That was something new even for him.

"_That was definitely weird!_" Thanty agreed, looking at Thanatoress who was a little shaken by it. "_Are you alright?_" He asked her, she looked at him and some stray thoughts about him being so cute when he worries about her like that, escaped her mind, not to mention the thoughts about the painting on his butt being sexy and stuff.

These same stray thoughts got also to Jake, who simply cried out "Too much information guys, I really could live without knowing that your ass is sexy!"

"_Her butt is even sexier!_" Thanty replied to that stray thought, making Thanatoress look away in embarrassment.

"You know what Thanty. I guess you were right… You guys should go elsewhere, I'll speak with Tarya." Jake decided that this would be best course of action because he really didn't want to learn a new Thanatorish pick-up lines. He was married, or bonded as Ney'tiri says, for a long time, he didn't need to learn new pick-up lines because the na'vi bond for life!

"_Okay, see you._" Thanty quickly thought, while translating the whole conversation to thanatoress who simply nodded to the na'vi whose name was Jake Sully. When Jake disconnected and began walking toward the still singing Tarya, he noticed that those two thanators decided to stay bonded while they've went the other way.

"_I can see the future now! I see four child-minders in the future, two na'vi and two thanators, watching over a bunch of thanator cubs playing with the na'vi children._" Jake thought. The idea of having small thanators running around the village, playing with the children was adorable at least. He smiled at the thought of having small kittens in the village. "_I'm such a sucker for cute and adorable things!_" He told himself, trying not to go 'awwhh' at the thought of the cubs playfully pouncing on the na'vi children, licking them like dogs did to humans. Tarya heard a rustling sound beneath her.

She looked down and saw Jake who was standing under her, looking up at her. She greeted him from the branch with the "_**I see you**_" thing and he did the same before he climbed up and sat next to her.

"_**I'll guess we'll all miss Rick**_." Jake began, noticing that Tarya's mood didn't change at all, meaning that she already thought about this. "_**He made a lot of great things in his life though, he found love, he met Eywa herself, he even managed to find Thanty his new girlfriend**_." He continued, trying to recapitulate Rick's life.

"_**We were bonded, not through Tsahaylu, but we were still bonded. He was my mate, and I was his.**_" She began talking on her own and Jake listened to what she had to say. "_**Before I've met him, I thought that Sky people were nothing but trouble, that they were blind and saw only death.**_" A tear began forming in her left Eye. "_**Then one Palulukan crossed my path, he was injured and carried his attacker in a basket. I thought that this was a sign from Eywa, when I've learned that this palulukan had two minds, I've yearned to meet the one I've loved in person.**_" She continued, almost crying again. "_**I've never thought that I could fall in love with a human, but Rick proved me wrong.**_" She said, this time actually beginning to cry. Jake offered her a shoulder to cry on, it was hard to do so while sitting on a branch but he managed.

"_**He will be remembered, if not through his actions. Then he'll be remembered at least through the songs.**_" Jake tried to comfort her. "_**The story of a forgotten warrior, who didn't fought his battles with weapons, but with his words.**_" Jake said, remembering that some of the storytellers of the Omaticaya clan already begun their work on the story about the human who met the Eywa herself.

Tarya stopped crying after a few moments, wiping her tears and looking into the sky, trying to remember the only sky person she loved. Jake was about to leave her to her thoughts when he heard a thud. At first he thought that something fell somewhere close, but then there was another thud, and another and it sounded like a quickly walking hammerhead, but that was impossible because the nearest hammerhead herd was at least two hours of walking in different direction. No this had to be something else.

* * *

Something else is always a good name for… Something else!

WE have a lot of things suddenly waking up after Rick's dead. Maybe that's the sign from Eywa herself.

Jake will have to stop wandering around eventually and start preparing for a war though! Rick needs to be avenged (some more!)

Answers to readers:

-Ryuk: I don't know.

-Na'viWolf: Me neither.

-Sana-dracois: Na'vi zombies with pistols? Naah… besides that is no zombie!

-OldSkoolNinja: Think about it some more, meanwhile let's continue with this story!

-Bigoldfrog: Thus my story was written, thus it shall be good…At least I hope so (I'm not good with this artistic/old type of English.)

-GenericAmerican: Not today…Better luck next time? (Tommorow?)

-Jax Sanjyo: How about not calling it a zombie? It's obviously the first person shooter guy!

-NeytiriLovesWarrior: We can only hope!

-Xerxes2003: I'll have Grog instead of cake ^_^

-Hideout Writer: Phew, brown pants… I was worried that you've brought the Schleets. You know them, the pants that eat your eyeballs!

(Schleets are © Oghren who is © Bioware)

That's all folks… (Yeah, and my proofreader will get back to proofreading when he'll catch up with the story.)

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	92. Chapter 91 Paradise

…And there they lay, aye, damn me eyes. All lookouts clapped on…

* * *

Chapter Ninety one: Paradise

I was walking for at least thirty minutes now, this forest seemed endless. I've began to think that I've been walking in circles but that was improbable, mostly because I've walked in one direction and didn't turn anywhere. Call it a survival instinct but I knew better than to turn some other way. "_It's all about the first turn, I'll turn left…and then I'll turn left again and again and I'll be already walking in circles._" I had enough time to think about where I was and what happened to me. My clothes were wet and dirty, meaning that I've probably crawled from some hole and then fell into water, or maybe I've fell into water and then crawled into some hole, who knows?

My thoughts were interrupted by some sounds, there was definitely someone walking through the forest, whoever he was, he was not far from me, maybe a hundred meters. He was walking confidently, or he was a stupid someone who didn't know how to behave if you are in a forest full of predators. He was literally stomping his way through the forest and I've decided that it was my turn to stalk somebody. I was not too sure about coming up to him and ask him or her: 'Hi, I'm lost and I don't know who I am, can you help me?' I might've been shocked from the recent events, but I definitely don't have some sort of death wish now. On the other hand my past was still veiled by the mist which occupied my head, all I knew that I've traveled to this place from some distant one. That was all I knew, and because I was dressed in torn military uniform, I knew that I didn't came here for vacation. The steps were getting closer to me and I've decided that I should hide, maybe there were more of people like me, "_but they could've been some kind of psychotic criminals who will try to decapitate me, eat my arms and have sex with my decapitated head._ " I've shuddered at that thought, it was not a pleasant one, but the paranoia was understandable considering in what situation I was. I've already checked my clothes for any additional ammo before. I've managed to find a few bullets, so I've got the gun fully loaded again, but that was all, eight bullets, well maybe seven if I wanted to give myself a 'merciful one.' I've hugged the tree which was nearby and quickly crouched with my weapon in my right hand, and a knife which I've found when I was looking for ammunition in my left one. The sound of someone stomping his way through the forest has stopped, meaning that the stomping one either decided to sneak around, or he simply stopped. I was not sure which one it was but I found out soon enough. The footsteps vanished but the person did not remain stationary. He came into a view. I was shocked to see a ten feet tall almost naked blue humanoid with a tail. He doesn't saw me yet so I've remained as still as I could. The blue guy had a dangerously looking bow on his back and a hilt on his harness gave out that he was not only packing one dangerous weapon but two of them, second one being probably a two handed sword which he would probably hold like a knife. I've silently cursed when I saw him looking at the tracks which I've left. He looked around and then tried to follow them, but that would mean that he was going to bump into me sooner or later. I've decided to lay low in the thick grass. I'll shove my gun up his mouth when he comes close enough. That plan was almost flawless, he indeed followed the tracks almost to my hideout but he also drawn his knife, getting ready for whatever he thought he was following. The grass was thick so he couldn't see me at all, he was pretty close now and I've noticed that he was a male. It was kind of hard to miss it from this angle, plus he was wearing a frickkin loincloth which didn't cover his private parts effectively, especially when I was on the floor and he was three meters high. He eventually found me, but when he did it was a little too late for him. He tried hard to look for me in the thick grass but when he found me, he was already looking into the Wasp's barrel. Before I could say that he shouldn't move and all that stuff which you usually say when you are aiming at somebody's head, he quickly jumped to the side.

"F*#K!" I've said when I've got up and tried to find him, I've looked to the left and to the right but he wasn't there. I was not foolish enough to stay where I was though, I've quickly began running to one direction, hoping that it was not the direction from which I've came from. I've spotted him on a tree under which I was standing a few seconds ago and aimed at him, but he was pretty fast. Before I could shoot him and waste yet another one of my precious bullets, he jumped from the tree to tree and hid himself behind it. "_I couldn't shoot him when he was hiding behind the trunk that big_." Now that I've thought about it, everything was fu*#&!ng huge around here, the blue people were, the trees were, even their roots were huge. I could hide in them but what was the point, that freaking blue ape had a bow which he could use. I immediately knew that he could use it when the arrow scratched my left arm, all I saw was him, quickly taking a peek from behind the trunk and then there was that arrow scratch. "_Damn, he's fast!_" I've thought but then another arrow flew past my head. That second arrow made me remember that this was no place to think about stuff, and I've quickly dove behind the nearest tree which covered me from his arrows. I've quickly peeked around the corner to find out that he was already changing trees. I've quickly began moving but then I've suddenly became dizzy, everything around me was getting blurry and my mind became filled with another type of mist. It must've been that arrow, it must've been poisoned. I've fell on my back and tried to stay awake, all I saw was sky through the leaves. The perfectly blue sky, it was so calming and it almost made me sleep. The blue ape which shot me noticed me falling on the ground and decided to leave the tree on which he was standing on, he slowly walked over to me and looked at me with an evil grin.

*BANG!* His grin quickly changed to a pain-filled expression and he slowly faded from the view. My right hand suddenly felt so heavy, the recoil of my wasp revolver almost breaking my wrist because I've held my weapon in the wrong way. The blue guy who faded from the view only for a split second appeared again, his face was still contorted with pain and he was holding his stomach with his blue four fingered freaky hand. The pain from his expression vanished for a moment and he quickly took the knife from his chest-mounted sheath. He was about to stab me and finish the job before the poison could. My view slowly blacked out and when he was about to stab me it was all black already, I could hear him spewing curses while he was about to stab me. It wouldn't matter because I was going to die because of the poison which was quickly overtaking me. The mental image of the blue heaven was not still there though, I still could see the sky blue heaven, it was the only nice thing I've saw since I've woke up here about an hour ago. The only beautiful thing I've remembered, and I've saw it only a few seconds before the death would claim me. *BANG!*

The sound of gunshot brought me back to the reality, even though my eyes were open I couldn't see much, the only thing I saw was the blue guy's neck getting punctured by another bullet. It almost seemed like a dream sequence, the bullet slowly exited his neck, pushing and fighting it's way through his muscles and veins and everything that could've been located in that blue guy's neck. His knife fell out of his hands and I've fell something touching my thigh, but that was all. I've also saw his blurry figure to fall toward me.

"_Is he going to fall on me?_" I've managed to think about that, it was hard to think about anything now really. The poison was doing its work and only the adrenaline from both the danger of getting killed and the gunfire was keeping me alive and somehow still conscious.

The blue guy did as I've thought, he fell on my side, his right hand was now on my chest and his chest was positioned on my right hand. The neck wound was bleeding all over my right cheek and sometimes his blood which was still getting pumped by his still beating heart managed to splash my whole face in it. That or maybe someone else was spitting on me, but because there was no one else I was sure that the previous scenario was more likely. He tried to say something while lying like that but all he managed to do was a death rattle. That was the last sound I've heard before the adrenaline finally lost the fight with the poison and I've lost consciousness, but even though I've lost consciousness, I kept on thinking about the beautiful sky I've saw a few moments ago, it was such a nice sight and it almost made me feel better about dying because there could be a place in paradise reserved for me. "_Who am I kidding? My soul is going the other way_" Were my last thoughts.

* * *

MEDIC! For the love of god MEDIC!

We have a man down! Yeah take care of my blue brother! What? What about the other one? I don't see anyone else now get moving!

It seems that the poison arrows are still effective, though they shouldn't kill the person when they simply scratch it, in fact they should've caused only mild dizziness. At least that's what they write on the user's manual.

I should point out that the headline is a part of a very famous pirate song which is probably copyrighted to someone. I'm not sure who it was though.

Well enough of this stuff answers to readers should take place!

-The stone tiger: How about "Seductress?" She certainly seduced Thanty with that butt-smack!

-NeytiriLovesWarrior: Ahh yes, the pair which got separated. You guys should know that I like writing the good ends, but I also like adding unexpected twists and thus making the good end almost impossible, but look at me ranting like that, I'm sure they'll meet each other again, if not on Pandora, then they will live happily forever in Eywa's afterlife land.

-NA'viwolf: We'll figure something out. We'll definitely get some new good lines someday!

-Blargeamsno: Noted, but we've got more important things on schedule…like following our first person guy's story.

-Sana-Dracois: You know, I've never thought about it but yeah! Those events could be somehow connected! And that picture is in Max's pocket, it's just lying there, forgotten by both Max and even Author himself. (I've had a plan about that picture, but then I've postponed that event)

-Dragonrider101: We'll see (Dum dum dum!)

-GenericAmerican: We've found out that our First Person shooter human got poisoned, that means he's probably not a zombie, but with all that blood on its face, it's hard to say it for certain.

-Jax Sanjyo: Believe it or not, I wouldn't want to stay dead too if I've died.

-Dark Inu fan: "I haven't done anything yet." The Eywa herself answers you. The author on the other hand is answering the second part of your review "How about having Na'vi as domesticated Pets for Thanators?"

That's all folks, we'll find out tomorrow what happens to our yet to be named humanoid whose name everybody around here probably knows.  
But I won't tell you who it is until you are all ready to face the truth!

Oh and by the way, this was once again proofread by a feline, this time it was not the office assistant though, it was my real cat (Her name cannot be said here because of the T rating)

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	93. Chapter 92 Health issues

*Sigh* Ok guys I admit it, my story became too serious to bear the 'Humor' story mark, but I am not going to chicken out and simply change that to 'General'.

I've decided to roll with the alternative. I am going to prove you that I have no life… err… I meant I'm going to prove you that I can still write funny fanfic chapters

* * *

Chapter Ninety two: Health issues

There was a sky, nice blue sky with two big objects on them. I didn't know how to call them. I've tried to remember at least the name of the bigger planet which was clearly visible on the sky but the sky blacked out, it was like somebody pulled the curtain in my mind and emptied it, leaving only a big void. I've felt like I was flying, the feeling of freedom and happiness was brief because I saw something small in the distance, it was closing in pretty fast, I tried to move out of it's way but I couldn't move at all. It was getting closer and closer. I've then felt someone pulling my sleeve toward it, but nobody was there to pull me like that so I've thought that maybe the bally thing was not getting closer to me, but I was getting closer to it!

In a few seconds I've been literally sucked inside. Suddenly there was a grassy field, no trees around and there was a beige colored monkey girl, just slightly shorter than the blue monkey boy which I've killed a few moments ago. The strangely colored monkey girl looked at me with a confused look. She then stood up and began walking toward me. I found out that I was simply standing there in my dirty uniform with no wounds at all. "_What are those things?_" I've thought when I've reached for my half empty Wasp pistol, which was not in the holster.

The beige girl kept closing in and I've decided that running away would be the best option, I was unarmed and even though she was slightly taller than me, I knew that she could kick my sorry bum anytime, it just radiated from her. I've did what every marine would do in this type of situation. I turned around and ran while trying to find more defensible position. That seemed to confuse the beige girl even more and she stopped, standing still while looking at me getting further away. I've looked behind me to look where she was but that was not a smart move. Even though I've somehow appeared on a grassy field with no trees, I've managed to get to the edge of some forest pretty quickly, it was all so sudden that I've literally crashed into the tree which was in front of me. I couldn't be dead yet because that hurt like hell. "Sonofab*#&! F*&kin tree!" I've cried out, cursing at the goddamned tree which appeared in front of me and which made me sit down. I've rubbed my head, trying to make the pain go away. It was of no use because the pain just simply refused to subside. I've looked up at the tree which interrupted my otherwise flawless escape.

"Huh?" I looked at the tree into which I've bumped only to see that it was really small, I was not entirely sure how I've managed to crash into it. It was so small that it should've been trampled over instead of hitting me like I was crashing into a goddamned wooden wall.

"Careful there!" Somebody said, and I've looked behind me to see that there was that beige monkey girl who had a very intimidating voice. I was about to dart out and run away but when I've rose to my feet and tried to run away, jump over that little tree, I've found out that this tree had some kind of force-field around it, and I've found it the hard way. I've fell on the ground again, this time rubbing my face which got yet another blow from the force-field protected tree.

"My, I never thought that humans can be so 'Jumpy'" The girl said, looking at me while I was trying to sit up. Believe it or not, bumping into an invisible wall when you're either jumping or running actually hurts like hell. Not to mention that monkey making fun of me.

"Well excuse me for breaking that on you but people can get a little bit cranky when they are getting shot at from somebody who looks like you." I've apologized, while at least trying to sit up. My face hurt like I've got hit in the face by a baseball bat. "_Naah, it hurts more like getting hit by a spiked club!_" I've thought, trying to rub the painful feeling away.

"That's why you are here." The monkey girl said with almost official tone while I've sat up and looked around, there was really no need to run away when she was not trying to kill me and was willing to talk with me. It was kind of nice not to have run away or shoot things for a while.

"Where is here exactly?" I've asked, honestly not knowing where in the nine hell I was.

"...In your mind." She said mysteriously, but that didn't make any sense.

"Sure, my mind is filled with grassy fields and invisible barriers and is currently occupied by a beige girl with a tail." I've mumbled, annoyed by her attitude, she was acting like she was some kind of goddess or something like that and I didn't like that. I was an atheist, or at least I thought so. It's hard to remember my own name, let alone to what religion I've belonged, but I was pretty goddamn sure that I wasn't worshipping a girl like that.

"Precisely, Just look around, this place is empty except that little tree." She said, pointing toward the tree which just grew there. I've thought that there was a forest in front of me a little while ago, but when I've looked there, there was only that one little stunted tree. I've looked at the small tree, examining it from my current position. I've then decided that this tree was certainly not interesting at all and was worthless.

"Why exactly should I care?" I've asked, looking back at the monkey girl which suddenly got angry at me for some reason. She lowered herself down to my level and then slapped me across the face. I wasn't expecting that so she caught me off guard. It was relatively weak slap, but then again she probably didn't intend to hit me hard. I've almost attacked her when the tree began twisting one of its branches and then stopped for a second.

"What was that for?" I've demanded with my face sore from all those hits, next time I'm going to put on a hockey mask to keep my face safe.

"That's your soul you're talking about." She almost snapped at me. I was not certainly sure why she cared about my soul which belonged to me. On the other hand I was a little disappointed to see that my soul was some stunted tree which was in some kind of force-field.

"Your point being?" I've asked, still not sure why she got angry like that. She looked at me, and sighed. "_This chick is weird!_" I've thought about her, she was not your normal monkey girl who would jump on you and shoot arrows on you, and don't get me wrong it was a pleasant surprise to find out that this world was not filled with psychopaths who just wanted to kill me. She on the other hand managed to be quite unpredictable.

"Just go back" She suddenly said, that made me go "Huh?" on her. I was not sure what to think about that order, I didn't know where the exit was, hell I didn't even know where was that 'back'.

"You see, I have a little…" I've began but then she raised her hands into the air and a great gust of wind lifted me from the ground, throwing me to god knows where.

* * *

Location Unknown

* * *

Observer didn't know where he was, it was always like that when he entered a developer mode. It was like sleeping after a wild party, but instead of having regular hangover, Observer always found out that there was something either something extra on him, or that there was something missing in him. In both cases, he always had to reboot and that meant that his orientation system version 2.1 had to shut down with him.

"**RAM Memory check: ok, Central processor unit: Main memory clock is 100MHz.**

***!CPU is unworkable or has been changed. Please recheck the settings. !***

**Powered by EPA signed power-core.**" Observer said out loud, confusing the healers who finished their most difficult operation on a non-na'vi living object.

"**Checking for updates… Server not found. Checking for changes… Operation system has been unchanged. Current operating system: Operating system not found**" Observer continued. His operation system was not detected because he was a prototype, operating with his own operation system which was not recognized as such when the system booted up. These things happened a lot to the prototypes. AMP Mk.3 prototype for instance had some issues about not recognizing the operator and saying that the defective human component was not working properly and should be replaced. This happened back on earth when the Mitsubishi corporation introduced the 'New and improved Amplified mobility platform mark three' The CEO wanted to show how great that machine was and decided to use it on presentation. When the error message was said, AMP mark three was awarded with 'The most insulting machine' title and holovision got immediately flooded with news with titles like 'Machine insults it's creator.' and 'What do machines really think about us.'

"**Loading mission paramet... Malfunction detected, abort!  
Starting debug-mode...  
Debug-mode has made illegal operation and has been terminated. **

*****Loading unknown module, caution is advised!*****

**Loading ****SkrFrWlandroidSubprocess **'' " At that exact moment, Observer jerked and blinked, at least he tried to do that and managed to blink with his right eye, his left eye eyelid was jammed for some reason. He looked around and noticed a few confused looks from the healers. "**Audio functionality test: passed.**" He then said, looking at his legs now. His left leg wasn't fixed yet, but at least they've removed the snapped vines which just hanged there. The wounds on the right leg were filled with some gel. Observer was no chemist, and lacked a proper equipment to figure out what exactly that gel was, but it was everywhere, even in the gunshot wounds in his chest. He then looked at his right arm, which was still intact even after the firefight. It was probably the only place where he didn't suffer some kind of damage. His left hand however was fixed almost completely even the shattered joint was fixed.

"That's my work" Smokey said, appearing from behind one of the healers, his mask was once again filled with smoke and that made some of the healers worry about his health but soon enough the filters kicked in and vented the smoke out, it almost looked like some old steam locomotive when it vented out, the only difference between the steam locomotive and him was the fact that it was not in fact steam which came out of his exopack.

Observer looked at the joint and noticed that the pieces of his metallic skeleton were fixed with tin. Even though it fixed the joint, Tin was very soft and therefore prone to breaking. The joint would break if stressed too much, and even if it wasn't stressed much, it would eventually break again.

"Yeah I know I and my soldering gun are the best team ever" Smokey said, getting his soldering gun from his pocket and then he stroke a heroic pose. Observer looked back at the hand and saw that the artificial tendons and muscles were also covered with the gel, which must've been the work of healers.

"_**How is your eye doing**_" One of the healers asked, it was Alyara but Observer didn't know her name yet, his translation software was thankfully up and running and so he could understand the question. He wouldn't notice it if she wouldn't tell him about that.

"**Sensors damage report: all systems nominal, both eyes are working correctly**" He said in English and then said the same thing in Na'vi, when he said something in English, the healers got confused, when he however said the same thing in Na'vi, they've got confused even more! Observer didn't think about the words he used, instead he checked his cheek which was shattered before and allowing the eye to slip out of its eye socket. When he touched the place, he noticed that his cheek was fixed with something relatively soft, it almost felt like some flower on his face, his fingers ran across his face and he noticed that Smokey used tin to fix the area around the eye, it was pretty dangerous to operate with soldering gun around very sensitive optic device and thus it was unadvisable, yet there was no damage on the eye. Smokey stopped posing after a few moments and looked at Observer again. Two of the healers were now more concerned about Smokey's mental health than being concerned about Observer's well being after their treatment though.

"What? What's up with those looks?" Smokey asked, looking at the na'vi healer who was looking at him with both curious and concerned look.

"Seriously, what is it? Is it something on my face? Here I'll make it disappear." Smokey said and inhaled the smoke from yet another joint in his mouth. He then exhaled quickly and thus filling the mask with the smoke. The smoke made him smile at first because he thought that he must've look like some kind of dream person, engulfed by the mist and stuff. That thought made him laugh and his laugh also proved the healer who was concerned about his mental health that her concerns were well-founded.

"_**We should take care of this one sisters**_" She said to the rest of the healers, it was very unlikely that they would've been all sisters, but in the na'vi society every member of your clan was like your brother or sister, thus forming the great family which worshipped the mother of all life, Eywa.

"What the hell? What's wrong? I've forgot something? Where are you taking me?" All those questions came out of Smokey when the healer reached for him and then lifted him up. Smokey was confused, mix that with being high and then you've got a guy who is unable to comprehend anything at all, and thus he went without much struggle. Healers then took him to the nearest makeshift bed and then they've began talking about which poison could've caused mental disorder this big.

* * *

This chapter was supposed to be funny, if it was not funny, please say so.

I should also say that the Observer's 100MHz part is taken from my computer's startup screen (I've managed to fix that problem long time ago, it was under-clocked, and yes I write half of the story on my Celeron 566 MHz, talk about speedy updates eh?)

Anyway, this chapter was supposed to be longer but then I've decided to go with yet another alternative, and I hope you'll like the alternative.

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	94. Chapter 93 Path of the machine

What's this? Is this some kind of sick joke? Maybe it is, but I've wanted to prove you that I have no life, at all… Thus this is the second chapter I've written today and because I don't like writing stuff in advance, I'm going to post chapter ninety three today.

(I am positive about someone ((probably me)) spiking my coffee!)

* * *

Chapter Ninety three: Path of the machine

Jake was ready to face the hammerhead, or whatever it was, with his bow. Tarya who knew that mourning for the loss of her beloved would only attract attention so she quickly stopped it. The sound was getting closer, meaning that whatever it was it was heading this way. Tarya also drew her bow and aimed in the sound's general direction. The stomping sound got closer and closer, when it got close enough a sound of an engine could've been heard. Jake immediately recognized the sound of 6849-RLF gas turbine. The standard motor used in AMPs had its specific sound and thus could've been recognized by a skilled soldier quite easily.

"_**It's an AMP.**_" He said to Tarya who acted accordingly, she climbed even higher on the tree on which she was sitting and waited there. It was a common tactic to jump on the AMP's roof and then kill the pilot through the windshield with arrow which could penetrate the glass if it was fired under certain angle, that angle could've been described as 'shooting the guy directly below me.' When the AMP got close enough for Jake to shoot at it effectively, he prepared his arrow and prepared himself to shoot the pilot immediately. There was no need to question if the AMP was friendly or not, Rick was dead and nobody else small enough to get into AMP could pilot it, not even Alexandra who fixed those things couldn't drive them. The only problem in Jake's battle plan was that he'll have to wait until the AMP driver manages to get through the thick leaves and stuff that blocked the path for his AMP, meaning that Jake will see him when it is almost time to do some close combat. The AMP appeared in front of Jake and he almost released his arrow when he noticed that this AMP already saw a lot of arrows, a lot of them were still stuck in its arms and shoulders, not to mention the cockpit itself. Jake lowered his bow with an expression on his face which perfectly matched his thoughts right now. "_What the F#*k?_" He thought, looking at the unmanned Amp which was walking toward him. Tarya jumped off the branch and attempted to land on the canopy, there was one problem though. This particular AMP's canopy was located very far from here. One of Tarya's leg managed to land on the AMP's chassis but the other leg was not that lucky and missed it entirely, that sent Tarya spinning to the ground in front of the AMP. Jake rushed forward to catch Tarya or at least to soften her impact but somebody else thought about that.

"**High value target acquired.**" The AMP said with synthesized voice as it caught Tarya with its three fingered hand. Tarya landed on her face though so it was not a pleasant landing. "_Why can't I ever land on my butt?_" She asked herself as she pushed herself up. She dropped her bow when she began spinning and falling and so it was not a big surprise to find out that she was armed only with a knife to fight the human who occupied…"_Wait…it is empty?_" She asked herself while looking into the cockpit which was filled with arrows. "_There is something awfully familiar about this AMP._" She thought while she looked at the side of the cockpit. Jake meanwhile scavenged Tarya's bow and then turned back to follow the strange AMP.

"_**Holy crap!**_" Jake said looking at the back of the oddly familiar AMP while Tarya looked at the remnants of the paint on the AMP's side.

"_**It is Rick's AMP!**_" They've both yelled simultaneously after recognizing the walking husk which belonged to Rick.

"_**Are you alright Tarya?**_" Jake asked while looking at Tarya who got herself on the ground already, the AMP's hand might've been big enough for a na'vi children to ride on but it was certainly small for a fully grown Na'vi, it was only an unbelievable amount of luck that she managed to get caught by the AMP's relatively small hand.

"_**Yeah I'm alright.**_" She replied when she got out of AMP's way.

"_**This AMP, it belongs to Rick.**_" She said, sounding almost happy about that, she didn't know why though. Rick was dead and it was only his AMP which was surprisingly moving around without a pilot.

"_**It certainly is, but these machines are not supposed to walk around without pilots, let alone speak aloud on their own.**_" Jake pointed out that this AMP could've been possessed by Rick's restless spirit.

"_**It must be a sign from Eywa.**_" Tarya said and then followed the AMP, wherever it went, she would follow it no matter what, because it could be her beloved. It was a crazy idea but if it was somehow connected to Rick, it must've been crazy! Besides, he already lived for some time in Thanty's body, why not in something less alien to him? There was nothing except for Tarya herself, although she wouldn't mind sharing her body with Rick it would've been very unpractical. She would've been accompanied with him at all times, but then she wouldn't be considered as a widowed na'vi, she also wouldn't be considered as a bonded na'vi because Rick wouldn't have a body of his own, that meant that she could've been chosen by a member of either Tipani or Omaticaya tribe, eventually agreeing to bonding and that would've meant she would have to spend time with her bonded mate and with her beloved one who would be living in her mind. It would be also unpractical when it would come to sex with her bonded mate. "_It is better not think about that._" She decided because she was beginning to blush about the possible complaints from Rick who would experience the whole na'vi sex thing from the 'different perspective'. Now that thought almost made her laugh.

"_**Well, we might go and check out where it is headed**_." Jake agreed. It was somehow comforting to see that at least some part of Rick was still with them, even though it was only his favorite AMP. Jake examined the AMP from all angles and noticed that the missing arm was not the only problem it had, there was also a small issue with its legs which were moving in a strange manner, it meant that the joints either got rusty or that they were damaged. Tarya eventually noticed that the AMP was indeed limping too, but she ignored the small limping problem and instead wondered about where this thing is headed. Tarya's hope about meeting Rick again was increasing with every step this machine took.

"_**We thought Rick was dead many times, maybe this time we're also wrong about that**_." She said to Jake who was more realistic about this machine leading them to Rick who would be alive and unharmed. The thought was getting more ridiculous when he thought about the funeral, the funeral with actual body, not some 'To the M.I.A. Guys' funeral. Hell Jake carried the body for most of the way to the Fallen Home tree but he had to admit that the AMP was walking toward the Fallen Omaticaya Home tree, which also made it even more mysterious. "_I can't really say that I'm expecting to find Rick alive, hell I've buried him with my own hands. We've even made the ceremony to make his soul go straight to Eywa._" Jake thought but then a memory about Rick's past popped into his head. "_Then again, he met Eywa herself while alive…_" Now even Jake was getting his hopes high, but then he remembered that "_Hope can lead only to disappointment._" He was usually optimistic about everything, sometimes he was realistic about stuff but this was one of the few times he was very pessimistic about something. The time went on and the AMP kept on walking, it was walking rather quickly for a damaged AMP, which was a good thing though because it meant that they'll get to their destination more quickly. It also meant that the stomping of the AMP would be louder than usual, and that of course made almost every animal in the forest aware of the group of travelers. Proof to that was a regular Viperwolf ambush, well it wasn't really an ambush because they weren't trying to hide themselves much, but they've crept upon the two non-mechanical group members. The mechanical one was not edible and therefore not much interesting to the viperwolves, on the other hand two almost naked na'vi were always a good choice for the dinner. There were twelve viperwolves in this group and they were slowly creeping upon the na'vi who were already aware of their presence.

"_**We've got company!**_" Jake announced and drew his bow again, he tried to count them but he counted only ten of them.

"_**I know we'll show them.**_" Tarya said, anger overtaking her. She was so close to her beloved and these beasts tried to separate them? That will not happen!

The first viperwolf attacked only a few moments after Tarya drew her bow and prepared to shoot at them, the first attacker got impaled on Jake's arrow while the second one who tried to attack Tarya from behind swallowed Tarya's arrow. The viperwolves then decided to attack in larger groups when two of them were already dead, two on each of the na'vi. Jake managed to shoot one and then smack the other one with his bow. He then drew his knife and stabbed the smacked one, releasing his soul from its mortal shell. Tarya missed the first one but managed to slap him with the bow but she also almost got overwhelmed by the second viperwolf. That's when the rest of the viperwolves attacked, and that was the exact moment where the AMP somehow noticed the attackers. It was a matter of seconds from now on Jake managed to shoot another one while managing to run out of ammo at the exact same moment! It was one of these times when he wished for a quiver. Tarya stabbed the one on her and threw it off while trying to stand up. Two viperwolves lunged on her but they've got stopped by a massive force of someone's massive metallic arm which hit them while they were mid air with bone-crushing force. The rest of the viperwolves scattered when they saw that the big metallic one decided to defend the rest of his group too. Jake was unharmed and Tarya was only scratched but she was also alright.

"_**I guess this time Rick's spirit was watching over us.**_" Jake said, looking at the AMP which turned around and began walking once again.

Tarya smiled at Jake and then both na'vi began following the AMP which was walking toward Fallen Home tree and/or Rick's grave.

* * *

I have a strong feeling of Déjà vu now, I think I've did the whole text under the line thing today… Oh wait, I really did.

Well this chapter doesn't need much commenting now does she? She is pretty self explanatory.

Now I'll do answers for readers thingy!

-Na'viBambi: I think I've covered that in last chapter. About getting the story back to normal, this whole arc is about Rick being K.I.A. and/or M.I.A.

-Sana-dracois: Jake is alive, and on the other side of the forest.

-Teddy-wabbitz: Now that's what I'm talking about!  
-L: now let's see, who else got a horribly looking wound on his side? Who else was killed? We'll need a world-class detective (or some re-reading) to figure this one out.

-Codeless enigma: I know.

-Jax Sanjyo: Being dead might be cool, you know you can sleep over all the time, oversleeping whole centuries!

-GenericAmerican: Poisons one-o-one: The larger dose of (insert name of poison) poison means a greater probability of someone dying. (I.E. getting scratched = Getting numb, unconscious and even hallucinating!)

-Kashito91: Whoa, I'm not sure if I can do bestiality on T rating

-Xerxes2003: I'm trying to steer it back but having a whole story arc about Rick's death planned out (Yeah I've actually began planning things) I can't skip it when he's dead already now can I? (I can but then I'll have no idea about what to write tomorrow.) We (I.E. You) can consider this being the not-so-humorous part of some humorous fanfic.

-Hideout Writer: I'm working on it… chill.

-The stone tiger: That's my job.

(P.S.: My proofreader is still out of commission.)

Well that's it, I should probably add that I'm not doing hat trick today, so no there will be no third update today.

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	95. Chapter 94 No stopping

"**Loading …**"

"**Simulating Skreetz…"**

Hey everybody, I'm going to write some wild stuff today.

"**Loading …"**

"**Done**

* * *

Chapter Ninety four: No stopping.

Everything was blurry for a few moments and I eventually passed out again, if it was even possible to pass out while you're probably unconscious and/or hallucinating. This passing out was however less pleasant and more painful than the first one. There was a sudden bright light which hurt my eyes so I had to close them. I was feeling really, really dizzy right now, I felt like I was trying to break the Guinness' record in drinking. I tried to move but I was too weak to do that. It was the pain that prevented me from moving, there was still some of that poison left in me and it hurt so much that I would've cried out in pain, but I couldn't. I was just lying there, buried under the blue guy who was not as lucky as I was, I mean he didn't survive my attack, but I've somehow survived his. It was always like that, I've survived every attempt to kill me from these na'vi guys.

"_Wait, that's new. I know what are these guys called? Great… At least it is coming back already._" I've thought while the poison was still trying to kill me, even though it was only painful now and probably not a life threatening. I just lied there for at least half an hour, trying to remember my past and stuff connected to that, I was lucky to remember that these guys were called na'vi and that they've tried to kill back then, but it was still only part of my memory and I really wanted it all back. I was somehow lucky that those overgrown dogs from before didn't appear yet, they would've ripped me in shreds in no time when I was immobilized like this. Luck was once again on my side because I slowly got feelings back my legs and arms in following three minutes, it was like someone pumped the blood back into my limbs, it was not a pleasant feeling, but it was well worth it.

"_I couldn't imagine myself lying there for another ten minutes_" I've thought when I tried moving my arms. Every move hurt but it was well worth it because soon I'll be able to get that dead body off me and then get on with my life on this godforsaken place called Pandora.

"_So that's the name of this place…_" I've thought happily that yet another piece of my memory came back. It was another little step to remember where I was, who I was and what I was doing here in the first place. "_First things first though!_" I've thought as I mustered enough strength to push either the na'vi off me or push myself away from the bleeding Na'vi, I actually done both of these things, I managed to push the dead guy off me only partially so I had to crawl from under him. It seemed like I was doing push-ups all day long but I've only done so little. "_It must be the poison, its making me weak!_" If I would have to pick one thing in the world I hate the most, it would be being weak. It didn't matter if someone was weak in some discipline, like being weak in math or biology and that kind of stuff. It was the weakness in either body or mind that I've loathed the most. It was my hate and loathing that kept me going through the following moments. I lifted myself off the ground and then pushed the corpse on its back to retrieve my Wasp revolver. It was almost a miracle that I've shot him while hallucinating and all that stuff, but I've managed to do that because I was not weak. The pistol was not the only thing I've taken though, his knife or machete, or whatever it really was, quickly changed its owner. I also took the sheath for the knife and when I was almost done, I've even took the bracelet on his left wrist.

"_He's dead, he doesn't care_" I've thought when I removed his bracelet and examined it. There were simply some blue beads attached to each other, it was primitive piece of jewelry but it caught my eye and so I've not only decided to keep it, but to actually wear it. Of course it was too big for my arm so I've decided to modify it. The modification consisted of removing a few beads and shortened the string to make it smaller for my wrist. It took me ten minutes to do so, even though it was easy thing to do and it should've taken five minutes tops, my hands were still shaking because of the poison's after-effect. When I've attached the bracelet on my wrist I've looked at it, looking at the bracelet from different angles. I was proud of myself for not only managing to survive this long, but to actually gain something from my constant life-threatening encounters with everything around here. I've then attached the sheath for na'vi knife to my back. It would've been harder to do so if I've had some kind of backpack. I've tried to wipe my face, because it was splattered with blood but then I've found out something rather interesting. I couldn't touch my face. There was something on it, it was the first time I've noticed that I was actually wearing a mask, and the blood I've got on my face was getting in through the filters which were on the sides. That surprised me though, I've never noticed that I was wearing a mask, it seemed like I've got it on my face after I've went through that battle.

"_Maybe it is some kind of 'Get poisoned and win a free mask!' advertisement._" I've thought, removing the mask from my face. Maybe that was the reason I was not getting enough oxygen! Maybe that was the same thing that weakened me. Surely those bloodstained filters were not working as they should. I was pretty sure that I was not in some poisonous-gas filled room, there was a forest around me for f*&k sake! Maybe I've crawled from a World War 1 bunker before I've got up here, and believe me that would explain a lot of things, not only the gas mask but also the inability to remember stuff. "_Maybe this was some sick experiment and I've got here by accident, or maybe I've got frozen in time due to some sick experiment and this is Earth in year fifty thousands something!_" I've thought but then it dawned on me, this stuff was not important right now. I've just needed to remove the gas-mask and continue on my journey. I've removed the seals and removed the mask, immediately wiping the blood from my face as well as from the inside of the mask. I've managed to wipe some of the blood off the mask before I had to inhale. I was holding my breath long enough to wipe some of the blood off my face and some blood off the mask because I wanted to breathe in the good air without having to smell the blood of that Na'vi. I've inhaled the air and then I've instantly began coughing like hell, gasping for air. Whatever was in the air, I was not able to breathe it. Luckily I didn't throw the mask away so I've had to only put it back on and attach the seals. When I was done coughing I simply had to ask out loud.

"What the hell is wrong with this place?" I've almost yelled and then sighed, inhaling the good old fashioned oxygen which probably got filtered by the gas-mask. I've then looked around and when I saw that there was no reason for me to tarry here, I've set out in direction I was walking before, hoping that I would eventually get to the end of the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Tarya was walking next to Jake and behind Rick's AMP. She was suddenly full of life and almost happy. Jake on the other hand was still being realistic about getting to the grave and finding out that Rick managed to claw his way out of there and somehow managing to call a taxi. It seemed even less realistic when Jake looked at the state of Rick's potential taxi, it was filled with arrows and its cockpit was smashed so badly that it would be impossible for Rick to get inside, let alone drive that thing. On the other hand this thing really didn't need a pilot. It was perfectly capable of handling itself without one.

Time went on and Rick's AMP and its group have traveled in silence, well mostly in silence because the AMP couldn't walk softly as these na'vi did.

"**Navigation point alpha reached**" The AMP said out loud and then stopped.

"_**What is happening, what does it says Jake?**_" Tarya asked because she heard the AMP voice but it was in English, and if there was something that Rick didn't taught her, it was how to understand and speak English.

"_**It says that it reached the destination, probably.**_" Jake this time was unsure if this AMP was going to get moving again or not, it might have navigation points from alpha to omega, on the other hand navigation point alpha might be the only one.

The AMP made some discomforting noises and then turned slightly left and said "**Navigation mismatch, correcting course.**" Jake knew that it was probably trying to walk back to the Hell's gate. It could be a walk-back program! This scenario was more probable than walking to Rick's grave, which was located on the way to Hell's gate.

* * *

Cliffhanger stuff, I simply cannot write chapter without cliffhanger anymore. *Sigh*

Meh… Also I'm sorry for this chapter's length.

Answers to readers:

-Hideout writer: O_O

-Xerxes2003: B*tching is a serious business, and yes you are right about me experimenting. I should've rolled with 'Do more interspecies stuff to show that you are tolerant to different sexualities' but NO I've had to go on and make a sad arc about Rick dying and stuff… To the P.P.S part: Mwahaha!

-Sana-Dracois: Thanty? He's probably making a little thanties as we speak.

-L: I should get a medal for making my readers so confused. ^_^

-GenericAmerican: That's the spirit!

-Na'viWolf: Don't worry. I'll bring back the old Rick somehow.

-Jax Sanjyo "_**Let me answer this one!**_" Tarya pushes the author away from the computer (Author is currently incapacitated) "_**It is Tarya! Tah rya! Emphasis on Tar…**_"

-Dragonrider:101: Acknowledged!

-Xerxes2003: Whoa, you surely thought about this didn't you? Yet you still don't know the truth. Mwahahaha!

-NeytiriLovesWarrior: Thanks for your support.

-Teddy-Wabbitz: Meanie? And here I thought that people liked extra updates.

That's all folks! I hope I gave you something to think about, at least until tomorrow

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!

(Edit: I know it guys, my English became rusty over all the course of time. I just hope that I'll get my proofreader back because these errors I just made are unbearable ((yet I can't find them, which complicates things a lot.)) wish me luck and hope that my proofreader will get back eventually.)


	96. Chapter 95 No surrender

"Psst! Hey Rick" "Huh? Oh it's you Skreetz, what do you need?" "I need you to appear in the story, or my readers are going to stab me…" "I'm not sure if I should, sure you've done a lot for me but … It doesn't seem right." "Please I beg you!" "I'll think about it"

* * *

Chapter Ninety five: No surrender!

It seemed like Nash dreamt a thousand dreams, and getting back to reality seemed like dream too. There was a big root next to his head, a humongous root. "_What the hell?_" He thought, not sure where he really was but then he remembered the last moments before he lost consciousness, he lost consciousness because he was badly wounded by arrow shot by some native bastard. Before he checked his surroundings, he quickly checked his wound. It was like a reflex, he did that every time he got wounded badly, first the wound then the situation around him. The wound was treated and was healing, but it was a serious wound, so there will be some scarring and maybe some permanent damage. There were no signs of stitching though, making him wonder how the doctors treated that kind of wound. His question was answered very soon, because his sudden change from 'Unconscious guy' to 'Oh man he's a springy little fellow' drawn attention from one of the healers. Alyara was the healer who noticed that Nash began moving, she also noticed that he was checking his wound which was healed by her. "_Humans are quite fragile, but they are also easy to fix if you know how_" She thought, proud of herself because she was able to learn how to heal a human pretty quickly. She turned away from Smokey who was being treated and began walking toward Nash.

Smokey's treatment consisted of checking his blood using the same needle which Tsahik used, each of the healers were capable to determine if the blood was poisoned and in this case it was obvious. Smokey protested even more after getting stabbed with the needle but healers were more careful than Mo'at when she tasted Rick's blood. The blood itself tasted rather funny, Tetrahydrocannabinol which is commonly known as THC was unsurprisingly detected by the healers pretty quickly, it was not about detecting THC in the blood, but more like detecting blood in THC. The healer who did the sampling of Smokey's blood suddenly got a grave look on her face and told her colleagues that "_**It is bad. I don't know what poison is that, his blood is filled with the poison though**_." That earned some serious looks from her companions and the brainstorming about 'How to deal with the unknown poison' started. Smokey meanwhile rubbed the place where he was stabbed and looked at the healers who just stood there after drinking some of his blood. "_Oh my gawd! They are vampire na'vi zombies!_" He figured it out and then puffed his joint again, hoping that if he would smoke more of his stuff that they will either disappear or they'll probably leave him alone.

Alyara got over to Nash and tried to examine him, she was used in dealing with non-cooperating patients since the Great battle ended, but this was the first time she actually had to check a hostile patient. Nash didn't have enough time to check his surroundings when he was approached by a blue one who was probably going to kill him, he figured out that she was going to kill him when Smokey yelled "Oh my god they're still here!" and pointed toward confused healers, who exchanged a surprised looks with each other and then decided that it would be best to pacify Smokey and then tie him up so he wouldn't try anything stupid.

"Get away from me you freak!" Nash shouted at Alyara and tried to punch her, but he was too weak to actually do any harm, besides he missed by a long shot. He lost a lot of blood few days ago and he has not fully recovered yet, so he was feeling lightheaded and that was the main reason he missed one of the three na'vi that were trying to surround him. Alyara looked at her patient with a mix of amusement and worry in her face, he was trying to punch the air next to her and that meant he was either sleepwalking, reliving battle of some sort, or he was trying to attack her but he was somehow handicapped. In either case, it was somehow disturbing. Nash wasn't sleepwalking though, he knew what he was doing and so he tried to draw his pistol from its holster which was usually situated on his right leg. It wasn't there now, meaning that they've tried to take him as a prisoner and then execute him without proper trial or something like that, he then reached for his knife which was usually on his belt but it was gone too! Alyara looked at the confused human who firstly touched his leg and then his waist and then reached for his foot. It must've been some kind of sleepwalking or hallucination. There was no need to check for the wounds on these places because there weren't any. When Nash drew a knife from his boot, she knew that things are going to get serious. The patients here were usually relieved of any weapon before getting a medical attention of any sort. Tsanten who brought him here didn't think about checking if the human had any concealed weapons though. Nash tried to stab one of the two na'vi who surrounded him now, because he was feeling lightheaded he saw things twice and so it was really hard to actually do some damage. Alyara was a skilled healer, but that didn't mean that she was not capable of defending herself against a single human armed with small melee weaponry. She punched Nash's hand, making him lose grip on his knife. The knife flew to the ground and Nash's surprised cry made other healers look at the source of that cry. They've immediately rushed to help. The one who was tying up Smokey even forgot to put him down before rushing to help her colleague. Smokey laughed while being carried under the healer's arm, he didn't even know why it was so funny, but he kept on laughing anyway. Nash was quickly overwhelmed by the healers and Smokey who decided that he was also a member of vampire na'vi zombie squad and thus helped by holding Nash's hands while the other healers tied him up, Smokey was tied up only partially so his hands were free, but his legs were completely tied up, making him look like some kind of human cocoon. That of course scared Nash who wasn't thinking straight due to the blood loss.

"No! You'll not use me as a natural battery!" He yelled while he struggled, but it useless. There was no way you could win against four na'vi while being handicapped and alone, because the other human was helping those goddamned na'vi girls. It was really short fight. They've overwhelmed him in a matter of seconds and tied him up with a little help from Smokey who helped while still being held. It amused the healer who held him, it was so funny to watch human helping with tying up while knowing that the same fate is awaiting him. Hell he was already partially tied up already.

"Let me go!" Nash demanded while he tried to struggle but it was futile, he got wrapped in some strong vines and he looked like a cocoon, exception was made for his head which he needed for breathing, and for his wound to prevent any further damage to the place.

"Dude, you should chill…These sexy vampire na'vi zombies are cool too!" Smokey said while he was being carried away. It was time to leave Alyara with her patient while the other healers decide what to do with this partially sane human who got poisoned somehow and was already halfway tied up.

* * *

The Fallen Home tree

* * *

The AMP finally managed to get over to the Fallen Home tree, it walked right to the grave where Rick was resting, the grave was untouched and there were no signs of anyone getting either into or out of that particular grave.

"**Navigation point Beta reached!**" AMP said, and then stopped right in front of Rick's grave, Tarya walked to it and the weight of reality came back to her. It was hope that Rick will be standing there and waiting for Tarya to lift him off and hug him like she always did, which kept her going. Jake on the other hand knew that it would end like that, he experienced a lot of things like that, last one was when he was back at earth and heard about a wife of a dead soldier, who was still getting letters from him because of some problems in mailing system, she was still receiving them, even after the message about death of her husband got to her, hell she was still receiving them after she buried her husband's body. It was almost the same case here.

"_**Maybe we should go.**_" Jake suggested, seeing what this place did to Tarya. She was getting depressed rather quickly. She sniffed at first and then began crying outright and the only thing Jake could do was to offer her a shoulder to cry on.

"**Beep, Beep, Beep**" Jake heard a strange sound, he looked at the AMP and couldn't believe his eyes, that crushed AMP which was literally falling apart was able to not only start up its radar and infrared, but it was actually getting a response from something around here. The moon itself usually blocked such systems, not allowing them to work properly but it looked like that this machine was not affected by it, not at all! The AMP then turned toward some bushes and waited. Tarya who was still crying didn't notice that but Jake who was paying attention noticed that there was a quiet rustling sound in the bush.

"_**Shh… It seems that there is something in the bushes.**_" Jake whispered to Tarya who immediately stopped crying, she hoped that it would be Rick who somehow managed to get over there. Rustling stopped eventually, but Jake knew that there was something there, watching them. Jake let go of Tarya and prepared his bow. Tarya did the same, but she was kind of reluctant to do so because it could've been Rick in there. Jake and Tarya slowly advanced toward the bush until a gunshot interrupted them. The bullet which was supposed to be Jake's scratched his leg, it wasn't serious injury, but it was a signal that whoever was hiding in that bush, he was a human armed with a Wasp pistol. Tarya immediately thought that it was Rick, who got the pistol from her.

"_**Rick? It is me, Tarya!**_" She yelled, while getting back. Jake was not sure at this point if it was Rick who was either mad zombie with a gun, or if it was someone else.

"**Friendly fire detected! Nicole Saito, you are ordered to cease hostilities against the property of RDA Corporation!**" AMP said, because the bullet which scratched Jake, accidentally ended in AMP's cockpit. Now Jake knew that it wasn't Rick who was firing at him and then sent an arrow into the bush.

"_Nicole Saito, that name is awfully familiar…_" I realized that I've probably heard that name before. It took me three seconds to realize that it was actually my name, and another second to dodge the arrow which was flying toward me. With that name, everything came back to me. I suddenly knew who I was, what I did, and where I was, it was a trigger that triggered all my memories. I knew everything about my past, about our mission concerning Android, about how unbearable was Bruce's complaining, and even though I still loved him, there was no way in hell that he could be still alive, same goes for Nash. Unlike me, they were left to those savages! I on the other hand got somehow out of the river. The wound on my side, close to my stomach was from the arrow. Everything was so clear now! I didn't have to kill the na'vi guy before, but now I have a reason to kill every f*#king na'vi I encounter! I fired another bullet, trying not to piss off the AMP which was weird to say at least, I probably missed either of those blue f*#kers because nobody cried out. I was not sure if there were one or two bullets left in the gun now. "_No matter, I'll find it out soon enough_"I thought while getting out of the bush which didn't provide enough cover for me.

* * *

The other side

* * *

Eywa left Rick a long time ago. She had a whole moon to take care of so it was understandable that she wouldn't stay with a dead guy. Rick had a chance to have those weird dreams for once, he dreamed about his funeral. It was a sad thing, and he really hated to see Tarya crying like that. "_At least she's alright!_" The dream somehow got fast-forwarded to the present time and he heard Tarya asking if someone who shot a Wasp pistol was Rick or not.

"_No! Tarya is in danger!_" He woke up to the blackness which surrounded him. This time she was in grave danger! Rick tried to think about saying something out loud, but the voice that repeated his thoughts was not there.

"_F*&K it! I will not stay here and wait for Tarya to get over here too!_" he thought with anger in his decayed body, he was getting angrier by every passing moment, the anger he felt was overwhelming him.

"EYWA!" he cried out loud, this time using his mouth and not some voice that spoke things that he thought.

"YOU PROMISED!" He continued yelling at the goddess herself. The anger seemed like a fire, it pulsed through his dead body. He felt that Eywa was here, he felt that she was watching him but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was to save Tarya. The dream he had while he slept came back even when he was not sleeping, he heard another gunshot and then he heard Tarya crying out in pain.

"NO!" Rick yelled and a white light suddenly appeared, it wasn't a vision from someone else who got up here, it was not some light which you get when you get back to the realm of living. It was a light that got through your eyes when you look directly at sun. The light then dimmed itself and he found out that he was able to see his surroundings now. Eywa was indeed there. She was right in front of him and looked at him with almost worried face.

"Rick…" She tried to say something but he interrupted her with angry voice

"No, don't say anything." He said. His voice was suddenly deep and almost frightening, like he was some kind of rage demon.

"You've promised me that you'll find a way for me and Tarya to bond, you've saved me so many times, and I am grateful for that." He said, partially complaining about the promise and then thanking her for being able to spend the time with Tarya without having to wear exopack and stuff.

"I ask you for one thing, look at my back." He asked, his voice getting suddenly calmer, as he got up from the grassy land he was lying on until now. It seemed like the anger he felt gave him the strength to get up in this land of afterlife. He turned around to show Eywa his back.

"I didn't know what I've got tattooed on my back until now. We've all thought that it meant that we should fight for our country even after we die. I was wrong." He began explaining to Eywa who was waiting for him to finish. "I will not fight for some country before and after I die. I will fight for something I lov…" he was suddenly interrupted.

"Silly Rick, stop talking now." She said in slightly amused tone. Why it was amusing to her was beyond Rick, he was all serious now and tried to go on about how he'll sell his soul to Pandora's devil to save Tarya but then she decides to interrupt him with amusement in her tone?

"I know what you were going to say, a cliché monologue about selling your soul to save your beloved." She figured him out pretty quickly, now he understood her smile. "_Yeah, it is better to avoid cliché…_" He thought but then he let her continue

"I may be a goddess of life for Na'vi, but even I am bound by certain rules." She said, explaining that even she couldn't make flying elephants by snapping her fingers. She was about to continue but then she sighed and smiled.

"I will say no more. You have got three gifts from me now Rick, use them wisely." She then said and waved at Rick who wasn't sure about what was going on. She only gave him two gifts. "_She did, didn't she?_" He thought but then he fell on the ground again, this time pushed by some unknown force. His body was forced to get into a position of sleeping cat, curled in a ball. "_What the … Naah I will not bother with a meaningless thought like that… I guess I will find out what is going on soon_" He thought and then let those forces who pushed him do their job. He was dead for Eywa's sake, what else can go wrong?

* * *

Yo Rick, I'm really happy for you and I'mma let you finish, but Skreetz wrote one of the best Cliffhangers of all the time!

(This modified quote is © Kayne West or whoever invented those memes)

"I am back!" Rick said, getting into heroic pose. "I'm sure you are, sorry about killing you dude, but when you look at it my way, those people who are reading this fanfic got all sad about you being dead and now they are probably happy that you're getting back to life, even though it is a little cliché with everybody getting back to life…" I've said to Rick

"Maybe they'll sleep well tonight, about getting people back from the dead, if you bring Grace back… I'm going to kill you with a bridge!" He said, making me wonder how can you kill someone with a bridge…

Anyway, Answers for readers! (Today, they are answered by the cast)

-VanSnyder: "I'm not a Quaritch!" Nicole yells at you "Besides, even Quaritch couldn't breathe Pandora's air"

-Blargmeansno: "It's me, Nash. I should point out that I was unconscious for a long period of time. I also want to point out that Skreetz is a pyromaniac" Nash said, saying truth and truth only.

-Sana-Dracois: "[I'll overlook the first part because it is plain creepy!]" Thanty shudders at the thought of being watched while making love to Thanatoress "[And we call them 'Cubs' or 'Little balls of love which can kill a regular human ten days after getting born.']" Thanty then grins at you. (Also, my Cat says "Meow" to you too)

-Guardsman101: "Even though I appreciate your concern about me, I should also point out that if anything happens to author, he'll probably stop writing this stuff outright." Rick says, and I can't disagree with him.

-GenericAmerican: "Nope, I'm not a real Rick…And what he is up to is pretty obvious now." Nicole says slightly annoyed that everyone thought that she was some dead man. She's a really pretty girl when she isn't covered in blood.

-Codeless Enigma: "Thanks, I'll try to improve it even more"

-Hideout writer: "I did what?"

-Jax Sanjyo: "_**Don't mention it, also happy birthday to you and good luck with getting un-Observer-nated**_" Tarya says smiling and then she gets out of sight to ask the Author "_**What is unobservernate?**_"

-Na'viWolf: "Psst! Say thanks Eywa, she likes the praise!" "I can hear you Skreetz!"

-Oldskoolninja: "I'm not that inspiring, am I?"

-Xerxes2003: "I was shot near the stomach, but I've somehow survived, the wound however was also on the side. I guess Skreetz will tell you how I've survived it later…" Nicole says and then Rick joins in "And yes I am still dead in the grave, or at least I think so." He then looks at Eywa who just smiles at him

-Teddy-Wabbitz: "Wait…what?"

-Na'viBambi: "This story was never normal…" Skreetz points out.

-Kashito91: "[Freak…]" Thanty says, rolling his eyes. "You know that I'll probably write about that do you?" I ask Thanty who sighs and then walks away.

That's about it, I hope you've enjoyed this special answers for readers episode, not to mention the whole 'Rick is about to come back to the land of the living stuff' in the chapter above!  
Remember to tune in next time!

(This chapter was proofread by both my cat and Links the Cat the office assistant.)

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	97. Chapter 96 0,009842 yards

I really hate to break it on you guys, but there are still no zombies in this story. I am the only one who could be mistaken as a zombie, but since I'm still alive (Somehow!) that means there are really no zombies here.

* * *

Chapter Ninety six: 0.009842 yards

Tarya was now sure that the attacker w as not Rick, mostly because the attacker was a female with blood on her face and her mask. Rick was a lot of things, he was a thanator, he was a great lover, he was a human, hell he was even able to breathe Pandora's air, but he certainly was not a woman who just shot Tarya in her right shoulder, the bullet was still hot and burned in her shoulder, it was so sudden and unexpected that she got knocked down on the floor. Jake although he was pretty good with bow, was unable to kill that human female, it was very hard to hit her actually, she was not acting as a marine or any kind of mercenary, it seemed like she's acting like a wild angry animal.

"Yeah she's a_ wild and angry animal with a gun in her hands!_" Jake thought while he released another arrow, and because he had only three arrows, the last shot which also missed her left him armed with bow which had no ammo and his knife. Tarya had one arrow left though, but she was on the ground holding her shoulder with her left arm and cursing in na'vi.

"_Eywa, did she kiss Rick with the same mouth?_" Jake was utterly horrified about the curses she kept spewing. He was not familiar with half of them, and the other half was too vulgar even for him. There was another gunshot from the female who shot at Jake while backpedaling and getting to cover behind the tree. The shot missed almost everything and then buried itself in the ground right next to Rick's grave.

* * *

The other side

* * *

Rick almost felt his old body, it was like his spirit left the world of the dead and traveled back to the realm of living. It felt incredibly odd, he saw himself flying through the vast jungles of Pandora. His flight was really fast but it slowed down when he was reaching his grave, when he was above his grave he saw that Jake was fighting with some woman. "_Hold on, I'll just get out of the grave and I'll help you._" Rick thought but then the woman fired her gun and his flight toward the grave suddenly stopped.

"_What the hell?_" He asked himself but then his sight once again went black, just like the first time he died.

"_Oh you've got to be kidding me!_" He thought when he realized what happened. His thought once again echoed through the place he was now in.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!" The voice said, drawing the attention of the nearest other-worlder. Rick couldn't see a thing once again but he knew that familiar warmth which engulfed his body again.

"_This is not happening…_" He thought and the voice that said his thoughts out loud once again said it out loud. This time Rick could've swear that he heard a snerk. He knew who was trying her best not to laugh at him. "_Come on, that doesn't count! I was not even there!_" He began arguing but then Eywa began laughing at him outright. It sounded like some angel laughter but this time Rick was simply annoyed by it. It certainly was not his day, he was about to get magically resurrected but then he got shot even before his soul or spirit or whatever managed to get to his body.

"Rick, you really are full of surprises." Eywa said while still laughing at him, it was one of the four instances that she decided that she'll help someone back to the land of the living, but it was certainly the first time she sent someone there and he returned almost immediately.

"_Har de har, I don't think that's funny._" Rick thought, and the voice said it out loud.

"I find it really amusing." Eywa said, while she slowly calmed down. Rick was a funny guy, no matter what. He even managed to be funny while being dead.

"_Can you please send me back there?_" Rick asked, hoping that Eywa will be able to fix his body quickly, she must've fixed his body before when he got almost ripped apart by that shotgun, a little bullet from wasp couldn't do that much damage, it might be a high velocity bullet but it must've been slowed down by the ground it hit, so the damage to his dead body must've been minimal. "_It must've been enough to kill me though_" He thought.

"I will" She said but nothing happened, Rick was begging to wonder if she simply couldn't send him back because of the new wound.

"_When?_" Rick asked, hoping that she wouldn't say something like 'Tomorrow' or 'In eight hours' because he needed it right now, so he could save Tarya. It wouldn't matter if he managed to get back only to bury Tarya.

"_What the hell are you thinking about? You're acting like Eywa, the goddess of life is your personal mechanic, fixing your body and stuff, how about you show some respect and gratitude to her for doing all that stuff for you?_" He thought, rebuking himself for acting like a total prick. It was one of these moments when he wished that there was not any voice to repeat his thoughts out loud, or at least there was some button to mute it. The voice came in as it usually does, he then proceeded to repeat every Rick's thought and then it promptly disappeared, wanting Rick to do a face-palm and then stab himself with some blunt object. Eywa was remained silent, and that made Rick wonder if he didn't insult her by acting like that.

* * *

The Fallen Home tree

* * *

Jake was out of arrows and that woman was obviously out of bullets. "Who are you?" he asked her while she draw the na'vi knife from the sheath. She was standing behind the tree, using it as a cover.

"I am Death and I came to kill!" She said while rushing from her cover toward Jake who tried to smash her with the bow. She ducked down and swept her knife dangerously close to Jake's waist. Jake managed to dodge that only by dropping his bow and jumping backward, while getting his knife out of his own sheath. The woman known as Death to him somehow counted with the fact that he'll have to dodge like that and so she threw the normal sized military knife at him. Jake noticed that too late, to be precise he only noticed a sharp pain in his right thigh as the knife buried itself there.

"Argh!" He growled as he got the knife out of his leg and then held it with his free hand. He looked like a blue overgrown assassin with it, he had a long knife and a small toothpick, considered that he was a na'vi. From human perspective though, he was holding hand-and-half sword in one hand while holding a knife in the other. Nicole had to hold the hand-and-half sword more known as na'vi knife with both of her hands, luckily for her she was a fan of medieval weaponry, although she was more skilled with maces and flails, she was not bad when it came to swords. She was always a fan of melee weaponry. It was more personal than shooting them like snipers did nowadays. "_Where is fun in shooting someone so far that you can't even see him without scope?_" She thought. That's why she was a sec ops elite soldier, not some sniper who wouldn't be able to hit anything in these forests.

She was now on offense and Jake tried his best to dodge or parry her attacks, he also tried to attack her with both his knifes but she was really agile. He then tried to cut her in half using both his weapons as a scissors, she fell on her back while dodging that and kicked his hand with a human sized knife, trying to partially disarm him. She didn't succeed in that attack though. Jake after she tried to kick that knife out of his hand did the same: He kicked her like she was a football. Getting kicked by someone who is stronger almost four times than a regular human must've really hurt, not to mention that he might've cracked something in her with that kick. She stopped after five meters and then got up. She was obviously in pain but so was Jake because he kicked her with his right leg, and his thigh didn't manage to magically heal itself. She was about to attack Jake again when her hair got brushed by an arrow coming from behind her. She quickly turned to see who shot at her. It was Tarya who was still on the ground, and who shot her last arrow from the lying position. She missed only because her shoulder gave away under the stress, she tried to end the fight with a good shot to either head or the heart, but she missed it and only drawn attention to her.

"You should've waited your turn FREAK!" The female said and then lunged toward Tarya with the na'vi knife held tightly with both of her hand. Her intent was obvious. She wanted to kill Tarya by either separating the head from the body, or by simply trying to do so. Unlike Observer, no na'vi or human could live with lethal wounds on one's body. Tarya was unable to dodge that, she might be able to hit the female with her bow but her shoulder wouldn't allow it. "_It doesn't really matter if I survive or not, my beloved is still dead and I am not. The only way for us to meet again is to get on the same side, and since Rick is unable to get back here, I must be the one to travel on the other side then_" She thought and closed her eyes, prepared to meet her doom.

*Puff* a strange sound could've been heard. Tarya was unable to open her eyes in time to see what was that sound, suddenly a red blood covered her face but there was no pain. "_At least it is painless_" She thought, not feeling pain at all. The death was also kind of slow, she opened her eyes and saw a sky, it was evening and the sun was getting behind the horizon. The bioluminescence on everything around was becoming the only light source on Pandora again. Tarya's eyes were getting filled with blood and so she was not able to see the whole thing. "_The dusk, the day ends and so does my life._" She thought, being dramatic while the blood filled her closed eyes.

"Goddamnit! bleh! Dirt in my mouth!" She heard Rick's voice already; soon she'll be reunited with him.

"_**Holy sh*t Jesus Christ on a fuc*ing jet bike!**_" She heard Jake's cursing, now that seemed a little out of place. Last time she checked Jake he was only slightly injured, there was no way that the human female could've killed him too. She wiped out the blood out of her eyes and then sat up, the other side, the land of the spirits, who are now with Eywa, seemed pretty much same as the land of the living. She firstly looked at Jake who seemed to be totally freaked out by something he saw, she then looked at what was he looking at and noticed that a humanoid form just emerged from Rick's grave, it was covered in dirt and seemed to choke on something. The dirt quickly fell off it pretty quickly because it was still chocking.

"_**It's Rick's spirit!**_" Jake cried out, still trying to get away from Rick but Tarya remained on the same spot and in the same position, just like she was before she got killed.

"_**I dare you Jake! I double dare you! Say 'Power of Christ compels ye' and I'll shoot you!**_" There was no mistake now, it was Rick, or his spirit at least. The dust and dirt quickly got off him as he crawled away from the grave. Revealing his face as he tried to spit the dust which was in his mouth out, it also revealed that his vest was completely destroyed, along with his shirt, not to mention his pants. There were also a glowing roots coming out of the back of his head, they were pretty much the same ones which appeared when a ritual of mind transfer was made. The roots were separated from the ground however and seemed to dim with every passing moment. Rick didn't have much time now, he quickly crawled over to Tarya who was looking at him with tears in her eyes. "_**I don't have much time so I'll make it short… Tarya, will you bond with me?**_" Rick asked, grabbing the roots which were still attached to his head and pulling them in front of him.

Tarya's tear filled face changed from faint smile to overly happy smile. She would've jumped with joy if she was uninjured. It didn't matter if she was dead or alive now.  
She was now able to bond with Rick at last! "_**I will**_" She answered and connected her queue with the roots. She felt Rick's mind and Rick felt her. The emotions which were transferred through the connection were pretty much the same, it was love and happiness.

"_**Holy sh*t you've just came back from the dead Rick!**_" Jake was still freaking out "_**You're like a …. Jesus!**_" Jake tried to compare Rick's resurrection to something and only managed to remember Jesus' name.

"_**Shh! don't ruin the moment!**_" Rick shushed him and then turned back to Tarya. Because he was now standing and Tarya was sitting, it was pretty easy to kiss her.

"_Believe it or not, I've came back to the land of the living for the kiss like this!_" He thought, and because they were still connected, his thoughts managed to get over to Tarya pretty quickly. "_Eywa lent me this thing for ten minutes._" He thought while he was still kissing her, she quickly caught up with him.

"_Then we should not waste any precious second!_" She said to him through the Tsahaylu. She was finally able to bond with him, but the bonding ritual was not done yet. Jake who was still freaked out was getting even more freaked out when Rick turned around and asked him "_**Can you give us some space please?**_" Jake stopped freaking out at that exact moment, this was no zombie. It must've been Rick. Nobody else would crawl out of the grave just to do the thing they were going to do.

"_**Sure**_" Jake said and walked over to the pair who was now confused why he was going toward them. He then walked around them and picked up a dead body of Nicole Saito. She must've been dead because Rick somehow managed to shoot her in the head.

"_**I don't want her spoiling your reunion so I'll take her away**_" Jake said with a smile and then walked away with the body. Rick was not sure what to think about it but Tarya's thoughts managed to get him back to what was important. The most important thing for him was a scantly clad na'vi woman with injured shoulder. For Tarya it was a human with torn clothes who was an incredible kisser. The next second though, he was an incredible kisser without pants though.

* * *

I call this one 'The Censoring Cliffhanger!' (It is a cliffhanger nonetheless!)

Rick is back but what alterations his body undergone? Eywa had a free reign over his body and so she could've altered something in him! Naah that is very unlikely, but she indeed borrowed him the temporary Tsahaylu link, and so he's going to use that time to the fullest.

Answers to readers!

-The Stone Tiger: Nope, he died again...now he's back!

-Codeless Enigma: There are no zombies, and what do you know Grace could've been a stoner to! According to the quote from the movie "What the hell were you guys smoking?" Not to mention that the Avatars are literally a bioengineered remote-controlled bodies. R.C. bio-androids for short. Believe me that I could've made this story more crazy by adding a temporal anomaly and then bring a world war 2 to Pandora….(Hey that's not a bad idea!)

-Sana-dracois: "[Sorry I'm not into interspecies, Rick is.]" Thanty says pointing toward Rick and Tarya.

-WarriorcatShadowscar: "I'm not sure, I'm schizophrenic and all those guys are simply in my mind" Skreetz once again proves that he isn't Eywa… Schizophrenic personalities are considered to be entirely different people sharing one body. (At least that's what I've been told)

-GenericAmerican: How about giving him a shovel instead?

-Tsyal Makto: Or he might get into position in which he was buried in the first place. Don't feel bad for a bad guess though, I confuse a lot of people, me included.

-Tsayl Makto: That is why were cliffhangers invented in the first place ^_^

-Kashito91: Thanks… Max will get Rickroll'd probably, I think that the message that Rick died somehow got to him, then Rick will just roll in the Hell's gate…. Instant Rickroll without that annoying song!

-Xerxes2003: That's why I'm writing this stuff in English in the first place. I Might say that Nicole is dead for sure now, she died due to a severe case of lead poisoning, she had a crush on Bruce but Bruce didn't know about that. I wouldn't worry about Tarya's health because she seems to … Ehm...Um...Let's not get into that

-Guardsman101: He can't do anything from six feet under…But na'vi graves are not that deep, they are pretty shallow for my taste… They are shallow enough to let the bullet shot from Wasp revolver hit body either inside or outside of the grave with a lethal force.

-Hideout Writer: I'm just going to walk away…slowly…

Well that's another happy chapter! You know what to do? In case you've forgotten, I'll remind you.

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	98. Chapter 97 No one's ten minutes

Maybe I should get a job, raise some kids and forget about the world of Avatar Fanfic… I could live a full life, moneys luxury and stuff… But where in the nine hells is fun in that?

(Insert evil laughter here…please)

* * *

Chapter ninety seven: No one's ten minutes

"_I thought that everybody gets tired after crawling out of his grave, but no. Not Rick! He's probably still having a wild…let's say cuddling. He is still probably cuddling with Tarya… Wildly!_" Jake thought, he was usually patient but when it came to things like coming back from the realm of dead, he was impatient. He wanted to learn how Rick managed to get back from the other side, what is it like on that aforementioned side and how come he's still able to have a wild cuddling with Tarya for almost half an hour! Jake meanwhile managed to get that woman's body somewhere where nobody will find it. "_Yes, there is no better place to hide a corpse with a bullet in her head than a good old Pandora's forest!_" He thought, looking behind him, he simply carried the corpse from point A to point B. No attempts to hide it were made, mostly because nobody gives a damn around here. If she's lucky, she'll be able to rot on that place for a day, tops. That was one of the wonders of Pandora.

"_That's right. You'll never see a corpse around here, unless you've killed the poor fellow. Pandora is the best corpse recycler, probably because everything around here is hungry._" Jake realized in what kind of cruel world he was currently living in, but then he began laughing at the thought of it. There was no better place than Pandora herself, sure there might be some kind of Eden on the other side, but Jake will have to ask Rick about that. "_I wonder how he managed to pull that resurrection stunt._" Jake was still wondering about that, his mind was filled with this question only. There was a large possibility that if Rick will tell him how he pulled that, Jake himself will be able to pull it too. "_Naah, I never really wanted to be immortal like that, but it might come in handy if you get killed by a stray arrow or bullet._"

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

The love was the only thing that flashed through their minds, and because they were connected, the feeling only got intensified. Every thought, every emotion got transferred through the link, allowing the other one to see if he was doing a good job. Someone could find it rather creepy though, because sharing of the mind meant partially sharing of the body. The creepy part was that the male could feel a female's parts and vice versa. It was not unpleasant though, because the feeling of the partners' parts was followed by a pure pleasure radiating from his side of the bond. But pleasure was not the only emotion which got transferred. The two of them tried to be gentle with the other one but the pleasure got better of them and they've stopped being so gentle, scratches were added slowly to each other's bodies due to the partner's failure to restrain himself, the pain only stimulated the other one though. Soon they were both covered in scratches and claw marks. But neither of them cared, they were simply swallowed by both the love and lust. They've continued until they eventually ran out of strength, and by running out of strength, I mean almost collapsing from the lack of it.

Both of them were huffing and both of them were sweating, but they were still connected through the Tsahaylu which bonded them. The wounds were bleeding but it was nothing too serious, it usually got worse so Thanty and Thanatoress could count themselves for being either lucky or inexperienced. They weren't competing in that though so it didn't really matter. They were simply happy that they've found each other.

"[I…I've never did that before]" Thanty said huffing. It was really his first time. Thanatoress was skilled on the other hand, she might seem young but she was not. She was older than Thanty, not by much but she managed to get some experiences in the love-making.

"[You did well]" She said, licking the blood drop from his nose, she managed to scratch his head so hard that he was bleeding from the forehead, but it didn't matter, at least not to him. The tongue on his nose though, that was a whole different story, because thanators were unable to form their mouth like humans or na'vi, they had alternative way of kissing. Thanator kiss equals a long and sensual lick, so if you are not a thanator and got kissed by one, you'll probably need a towel. If you are a thanator though, then you'll probably enjoy the sensual kiss on your face, even if it was just a kiss to get the blood off your muzzle.

"[It tickles!]" Thanty laughed, as the Thanatoress kept on licking, she traced the blood all the way to the wound. It was cute even with the blood all around it. When she was done getting the blood out of his face, she lied next to him and they've stayed like that for a while.

"[You're just a big baby when it comes to tickling]" Thanatoress teased him, Thanty on the other hand decided to be brutally honest.

"[If I'm like a big baby, then you're a pedophile.]" Now that comment would've made no sense to her if she wasn't still connected to Thanty through Tsahaylu, sharing of emotions was not the only thing you can do through it, sharing of knowledge was also possible, if it was a simple information though. It would take a lot of time to learn how to speak in different language because that was a lot of information to transfer.

"[You're just like Rick.]" She said, kissing his cheek, or whatever was a Thanator alternative to it.

"[You mean small, weird human?]" Thanty asked, trying to be funny about Rick, but it didn't seem right to do it. Rick was dead and it simply didn't seem right to joke about the dead people.

"[You're funny and you're able to cheer everybody up… And you're a little weird, but just a little.]" She said blinking at him and then she laid her head next to his. They were both tired from the lovemaking, tired and wounded. They might be just scratches, but they were more injured than when they've escaped Scylla, but such was a price of love, at least Thanatorish love. Thanty wasn't reluctant to pay the price though, he was simply happy with Thanatoress around. "_A few days ago I could've sworn that she'll simply run away when we weren't looking. Now I'm here, with a claw marks on my body, marking me as the one who managed to subdue a great Thanatoress! I'm sure that the children will not be happy about their work on our paint though._" Thanty though, looking at Thanatoress' paintjob, the paint was dry so most of the ornaments were still intact, but when the blood came in contact with the paint, the ornaments got watered, or blooded, down. That wouldn't be as bad as it sounded, but the wounds which were still bleeding were all over their bodies. "_This is the one and only disadvantage of having six limbs with extremely sharp claws attached to them_" Thanty though, he knew Rick would've agreed with him. Hell Rick agreed to that once, when he was still in Thanty's body. Thanty eventually began thinking about Rick and got gloomy and slightly depressed. It was never easy to lose a friend, not to mention that Rick was a best friend who met Thanty by accident!

"_Don't worry friend, I'm still here with you_" Thanty heard Rick's voice in his head, it was a memory of Rick saying that phrase but at that exact moment, it felt like Rick was next to him right now. Thanty had to check the place but he saw only Thanatoress, resting next to him, her mind still connected to his through Tsahaylu, her mind however was resting just like her body. Thanty decided that it would be for the best to let a sleeping thanator sleep and gently disconnected. He then got up on all six legs and decided that he should go on a walk through the forest, there was a plenty of reasons to go for a walk now, when it was dark, and the only source of lightning was the bioluminescence on everything around him, and even on him. The forest was calming and safe, at least for him. Rick couldn't probably last here without meeting one of the many carnivorous predators who resided in here. It was simply a matter of size, and Rick wasn't big enough to scare the smaller predators like Thanty did. Thanty sensed a small pack of viperwolves near him but there were only four of them, it would take at least twenty of them to try something on Thanty. Thanty was not particularly hungry so he decided to let them go, sure he could kill them for fun but what was the point? Killing things for fun was purely human sport, and even Rick thought that it was disgusting to kill something just to prove something to yourself. "_I think that Rick never really left us, his thoughts are still with me…Although I wonder where his soul is now._" Thanty wondered while looking at the dark sky filled with stars.

* * *

Near Rick's grave

* * *

Rick soul was in his body, doing pretty much the same what Thanty did a few moments ago, the only difference was in pleasure vs. Pain ratio. Having a wild cuddle, as Jake decided to call it, with na'vi that is twice your size is certainly less painful than having a wild cuddle with a Thanator, not to mention that Thanator was twice as big as a regular na'vi. Even though the roots fell off and the connection between their minds has all but evaporated, they've kept on going. The tendrils released the lifeless roots and they've simply fell on the floor. Both of them enjoyed each other to the fullest, two souls meeting again at last. Unlike the thanators though, Rick was not able to go on like that for hours like Thanty did, but he was a human and he had a partner twice as big as Thanty did. Besides he just crawled out of a grave for Eywa's sake!

* * *

I was writing a regular chapter when I've noticed that I was writing soft-core porn! So soft-core that it might be considered Teen, or at least I hope so. I hope this story doesn't get deleted for me not wanting to go Mature with rating. (Maybe we need something between T and M… Maybe I for Immature!)

Anyway, this chapter was filled with both gentle and painful love and cub-making! We'll get a little Thanties in no time! Let's call them Mrowl, Myao and Purr… (I didn't come up with those names, my cat did!)

Anyway questions for readers…I mean Answers to readers

-Sana-Dracois: You might want to roll with something less dangerous at first, try a puma or lion at first, if you can't handle them then Thanators are out of question.

-Guardsman101: I've got to ask him myself about that. "Hey Rick are you staying alive?" "I don't know. You know how dangerous Pandora really is, don't you?" "Eh…Touché"

-ParanoidSchizo: Question answered in story.

-L: Tricking you is part of my job (the rest is: confusing you and making you happy afterwards)

-Tsayal Makto: Are you serious? I would get assassinated for not bringing Rick back quickly. Can you imagine making you guys wait for twelve months? (Cause day changes approximately once per three chapters, if not specified otherwise)

-HideoutWriter: Dude, you should get the stoner role instead of Smokey "'ey that's not funny!" "Sorry!"

-GenericAmerican: You know I don't take threats lightly, and because the updating depends solely on me, it is actually bad idea to do so because I will not alter the storyline because you guys decide to threaten me about something you don't like.

-Codeless Enigma: Oh come on now! What is a little necrophilia between friends?

-Xerxes2003: Planned out. (I mean both the storyline and telling you guys about how she survived it)

That's it!

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	99. Chapter 98 No one's body

Once upon a time…there were two...ehm….cuddling beings, and I'm about to tell you the story about these two, so take a seat and I'll tell you the story.

(Just kidding you'll have to read it by yourself HA HA!)

* * *

Chapter Ninety eight: No one's body

Jake eventually decided to come back to those two lovebirds, only see the end of the cuddle. Rick was now helping Tarya to stand up. It was just a symbolic gesture because there was no way in hell that he could actually help someone, who is twice as big as he was, to stand up.

"_**Rick I wa…Oh my god!**_" Jake cried out, covering his face with both his palms. Rick gave him a confused look, not sure why was Jake acting like that. Jake checked through his fingers if Rick put his pants on already, but when he saw that Rick was still pantless, he got back to covering his eyes.

"_**I'm glad to see you too**_" Rick said sarcastically, still not noticing his lack of pants, he didn't notice Tarya getting them off him in the first place.

"_**Hide your lasso cow-boy!**_" Jake said, still covering his eyes. That metaphor didn't get through to Rick who simply got even more confused

"_**Dude, are you alright? You make no sense!**_" Rick said now slightly worried about Jake getting shocked about the whole 'I-crawled-out-of-the-grave!' thing. Sure that doesn't happen every day but it surely he didn't have to be that shocked.

"_**Put your gun back into its holster man!**_" Jake tried another metaphor, he was not going to say 'Put your D*&K away man!' or something like that, but Rick was really dense today.

"_**Hunh?**_" Rick 'asked' still not sure what he meant. That's when Jake managed to come up with a line that will make Rick notice his lack of pants!

"_**I'm sorry about acting like that…oh look your flier is open!**_" Jake said while pointing at Rick's crotch. That of course made Rick look at the place, he only winced at it and said.

"_**You almost got me! I…**_" That was the exact moment when Rick noticed his lack of pants!

"_**Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?**_" He asked while quickly putting on his underwear.

"_**I've tried, trust me!**_" Jake said, finally removing his hands from his face. Rick was blushing hard and Tarya was laughing quietly while she put on her clothes. Rick looked at her and she looked at him, the recent events burned into both of their minds. Rick suddenly forgot all about his embarrassment and quickly put on his rugged clothes. Before he could put on his ripped T-shirt and Vest, Tarya's fingers ran over his back. It was a pleasant feeling although every time somebody touched his back that way, it gave him the chills.

"_**By Eywa**_." She said, and that made Rick kind of uneasy, her fingers stopped on his lower back near his side. She pulled away but not because she got scared of that thing which was on Rick's back, but because her shoulder began to ache once again, the bullet was still in her shoulder, but the tissue around it was sterilized thanks to the heat of the bullet when it got fired.

Jake got curious and walked behind Rick. He checked where Tarya's fingers were and said "_**Wow, definitely weird!**_" That made Rick even more uneasy, he couldn't look there but that didn't stop him from asking what was on his back, before he could do that though, Jake answered his question.

"_**That scar looks bad-ass!**_" Jake said, answer made Rick feel more at ease, but Jake continued. "_**It's blue though**_." ¨

"Say what?" Rick cried out, he didn't even notice that he switched back to English, but if he was going to freak out, the exact moment after you find out that you've got a big blue scar on your lower backs is the usually the best.

"_**Don't go all English on me. You've heard me the first time… You've got a blue scar on your backs.**_" Jake said, making a circle around the whole scar with his own finger.

"_**Hey! My backs are private property! Only Tarya and I can touch them.**_" Rick cried out, mostly because Tarya was careful when touching the area around the scar, Jake was not that careful and that brought Rick a lot of pain.

Jake immediately saw a chance to do the old gig about touching, he stopped touching Rick but he still held his finger really close and said "_**Oooh but I'm not touching you!**_"

"_**Oh come on, that's not even funny.**_" Rick pointed out when he turned around.

"_**Right…**_" Jake had to agree, that was a silly thing to do, really silly. Rick meanwhile noticed Tarya's unsure face, she was obviously not sure what to think about the blue scar, it was the usual blue na'vi color, but Rick was no na'vi, and that was disturbing.

"_**Don't worry, I'm sure it's okay, I mean I was in worse situations!**_" Rick tried to cheer Tarya up and it did help, he was indeed in more dangerous situations, it was just a few days back when he met Thanatoress for the first time…

"_**We should tell the others.**_" Tarya suggested when she remembered about Thanatoress and Thanty, there were a few storytellers probably singing songs about Rick's heroic death, and about his deeds but Rick was still alive "_It is not still alive, it is once again alive_" She corrected herself mentally.

"_**Thanty should know that you are not dead Rick, Observer and rest of the clan too!**_" She pointed out, that it might be a good idea to do so.

"_**That's right Ricky. The storytellers are making the story about your heroic deeds and death.**_" Jake added.

"_**I'm death for only a few days and there are already stories being written about me?**_" Rick asked, not sure what to think about it. "_All I ever wanted was to get married, in this case bonded, and live a quiet and peaceful life with my lovely wife._" Rick thought, but now he was a subject of some stories about his life and death, and now that he's back, that story will probably get another chapter about how he came back.

"_**Sure, the human who brought the second war to us…**_" Jake said melodramatically and put the emphasis on 'the second war'. Rick paused and looked at Jake who seemed to be serious about that.

"_**Second war? You're going to fight the rest of the humans here?**_" The answer to that question was pretty obvious but Rick still didn't believe him. "_They're going to war? With the rest of the humans? They're going to fight with Scylla? Oh noes, this will be a massacre if I don't stop them!_"

"_**Don't do the war stuff Jake, It will be a massacre!**_" Rick warned Jake who seemed a slightly confused by that. Tingal told Jake how good those human warriors were, he did all that by a single gesture "_Yeah, he almost laughed into my face when I've asked about their forces. So why is Rick suggesting that this will be another massacre?_"

"_**They are destroying Pandora, and Tingal told me about their numbers.**_" Jake said, raising an eyebrow at Rick who seemed more distressed by it.

"_**Exactly! They don't stand a chance against us, it will be a massacre!**_" Rick said, using a wild gesticulation to prove his point. It was actually the first time Rick was against doing steps against humans, he was all 'I'm the smallest na'vi on Pandora' before he died, but now he was all like 'Love and the peace for everyone!' even though they've shot him and actually killed him.

"_**Why are you defending them? I' thought they've refused to negotiate.**_" Jake said, he really thought that, mostly because that was what Tingal told him.

"_**That's true, but it was... It was me who went all aggressive on them!**_" Rick said. He didn't want to point out that Tingal blew the diplomatic mission by attacking the Overseer. It was really easy to blame him, but that's not what true friend does. True friend will tell the others that it was him who blew it and then he'll get blamed for it.

"_**I find that hard to believe.**_" Jake said crossing his arms on his chest, he obviously didn't buy Rick's story. Rick was getting tired from all this yapping, well he was mostly tired because he had to crawl out of his grave, have a wild cuddling with Tarya and then he had to argue with Jake about the upcoming massacre which was unnecessary.

"_**Jake, you know what.**_" Rick began while he walked over to Tarya who was listening to the whole conversation. She played along with Rick's lie about Rick being the one who attacked the Overseer. "_If Rick lied to Jake, he must've had a pretty good reason_" She thought, and with that she let that go.

"_**What?**_" Jake asked, slightly tilting his head to the side.

"_**You're a douche**_" Rick said, with a sigh and then picked up his shirt. It was ripped to shreds, mostly because whatever Eywa did on his body when he was buried, it had to go through his clothes. The T-shirt looked like it has been raped by a tentacle monster, and so did the vest. The holes from the shotgun were the smallest ones. There were larger holes all over the T-shirt. Rick decided that he doesn't need those anyway. _It's not like there was some kind of Na'vi fashion police, and if there was some, I'll still be the one wearing most of the clothes among the na'vi_"

* * *

Na'vi fashion police! Now that's a good idea for the next fanfiction.

Back to the reality though, this chapter was really short, and I apologize for the length. It's so short because I have a lot of work these days (Yet I still manage to write these chapters, go me!)

Answers to readers:

-GenericAmerican: I like playing tricks…

-AA is for quitters: I never really thought about it, but hell I never really thought about starting this story, I just decided that 'This is the time to do a story for avatar' and without thinking, I made one

-Guardsman101: No changing ratings, If James Cameron can sell the na'vi cuddle scene as Teen. Then I can write this stuff with same rating.

-Dragonrider101: Thanks

-Tsyal Makto: I don't want to die, mostly because I don't know Eywa, and if I don't know her she'll probably be quite reluctant about getting me back to the land of the living

-Hideout Writer: Dude, maybe you should post that as a one-shot fanfic instead of putting it into Reviews, that's quite a story you have there ^_^

-Teddy: I made my readers angry, happy, laughing, wanting to kill me, wanting to have a thanator and many more, but this is probably the first time I've made my reader blush!

-Kashito91: I guess you're never going to give that up

-Kashito91: Never gonna let me down… You know the rest ^_^

-NeytiriLovesWarrior: YAY!

That's it

READ & REVIEW

STAY TUNED


	100. Chapter 99 No one's healing practices

A Wise old man came to me and told me "You are the chosen one!"… At first I didn't know what he meant, but then he puked on my pants and shoes.

* * *

Chapter ninety nine: No one's healing practices

Smokey was released from the healer's care, they've let him go because they were not sure what to do with him, that and even though his blood was tasting funny, he seemed only a little disorientated, and because there were more important things at hand, he was released. Or at least he was supposed to think so. Alyara followed him, she thought that whatever was coursing through his blood must've been something with which he was interacting regularly, and because he was wandering around the Home Tree without a specific destination in his head, it was pretty easy. Alyara noticed that his mask got all steamed up with some steam or fog or whatever, and then it got vented out, she never saw any mask do this. Smokey walked toward one of the smaller trees, well smaller in comparison with Home tree, it was still bigger than him, but it didn't matter. He simply wanted to sit under it and 'Reload' his mouth with a 'fresh magazine'. Or that's what Alyara understood, she was learning English but it was really hard language to master, not to mention that her understanding of English was worse than Tingal's ability to speak it, she was currently wondering if her Thanatorish was still better than her English.

"_Thanators usually only growl at you before they pounce you and then devour you._" She thought but then she remembered Thanty and the other thanator which simply tagged along with the rest of the weird group _"These two are exception though_"_._ Smokey took a deep breath and then removed the seal on his Exopack, he quickly exchanged his joint for another one and then he began thinking about what to do with the almost finished one, it was not as strong as he liked it so he decided to switch it for another one but it would still be a waste to simply throw the unfinished one away, that's when he eventually run out of oxygen and was forced to put his mask back on, and that's when Alyara approached him because she was concerned about his heath, mostly because she knew that humans can't breathe without their masks and this one removed it for at least a minute or two.

"Oh hi there, you're that… you're that zombie vampire na'vi thingy who wrapped me up and then released me." Smokey said, while puffing on his new joint, he was obviously in his blissland wherever that place might be. Alyara didn't catch a word he said, mostly because he was talking really fast when he was high. So she stared at him for a few moments, sure there were a lot of na'vi going around their daily business, not to mention that there were few who waved at him, because these were the guy he smoked with., but for some reason he chosen her to talk with when he was high.

"Want some?" he asked, almost handing over the joint. She was reluctant to take anything from the not-so-mentally-stable guy but he had a nice sincere smile on his face so she almost did accept the gift when he suddenly realized something

"Oh man, I almost gave you the finished one, wait a second." He said and then he began rummaging through his pockets. Alyara just sat in front and waited for him to find the thing he was looking for. After few seconds he pulled out yet another joint from the box which was slowly getting empty. He lighted it up and handed it over to Alyara who already recognized the scent. It was the same scent that seemed to follow Smokey wherever he went. It took only a few minutes for her to figure out how to smoke that stuff, thankfully Smokey showed her how it is done. The first taste however brought a surprising revelation.

"_This thing tastes more or less like his blood, so this is the poison coursing through his body._" She thought almost angry at him, he tried to poison her, or he at least offered her to poison herself. She was a healer though, and that meant she had to find out more about this poison, preferably from the source, meaning that she literally had to smoke this strange white burning leafy thing with him. "_It at least explains why it is in his blood in such concentration._" She thought, she thought about that because she never saw him without this strange thing in his mouth, it seemed like it was another part of his body. She was thinking about it so much that she didn't notice that Smokey kept on talking. She was beginning to space out. "_What is wrong? Is it the poison that makes me less concentrated?_ "She asked herself, she never did this spacing out.

"…It tasted soo blue" Smokey finished and then he looked at the sky, as if he longed for something that tasted so blue or whatever. She looked at him slightly confused but then she noticed another thing, it was afternoon when she agreed to take that joint but it suddenly got darker and more midnight-ish in a matter of seconds, or at least she thought that it happened in a matter of seconds, in reality she just sat there with Smokey for a few hours listening to whatever he had to say until now. "_This poison is really dangerous._" She thought while she removed the almost finished joint from her mouth, she might finish this one and ask for another to study the nature of the poison but she decided to go study this one because it might be weaker due to the fact that she almost finished that one. She then stood up and walked away, leaving Smokey to his thoughts. Smokey thoughts were now surprisingly not about smoking and stuff related to that.

"_Is there a hotel around here? I could use a rest._"

* * *

Rick's group

* * *

Rick was about to walk away from Jake who was being unreasonable. Rick tried to talk him out of it but Jake was, as Rick suggested a few moments ago, a douche! Their conversation about pro and cons of attacking almost defenseless RDA facility was interrupted by Tarya's hissing. Rick was almost glad that she did something to interrupt their little argument, although when he looked at her he immediately knew that her wound was coming to its senses, the wounds from Wasp were usually divided into three stages. First one when the bullet enters your wound, that's when it hurts and burns like hell. Second one when the wound gets numb, allowing you to operate with it almost like it was just bruised and not shot at all. Finally the third stage when the wound come to its senses and then it hurts like two hells and you can add the burning sensation if the bullet is still inside.

Rick knew that from the first hand experience with the new type of holsters, some time ago the RDA has issued a new type of holsters for pistols. Fortunately the new type was quickly replaced with the older one due to the several cases of firearm malfunction. These holsters were poorly designed so if you put a pistol in it with safety off, you'll instantly get shot into the leg, if you are lucky. There was one casualty due to this problem, the poor fellow was standing in the corridor and when he practiced pulling the gun out and in, his gun accidentally malfunctioned and the bullet ricocheted off the metallic floor, the bullet then bounced at least twice before it entered the victim's neck. Rick was lucky to get only his leg shot with that bullet, and he knew that it was not a pleasant thing to deal with.

"_**When did you get shot?**_" He asked her, he noticed that the wound was there when he got out of the grave but when he was 'passing by' as a spirit or whatever. He didn't notice it at all.

"_**In the fight**_" She said with a forced smile on her face. Rick noticed how stupid his question really was, of course she didn't get shot while they've cuddled, he would notice that.

"_But then again, I didn't notice that wound when we were…ehm…cuddling!"_ He thought, now it seemed like a stupid idea to have a wild cuddle while she was wounded. Rick already thought about how to get the bullet outside.

"I might get it outside, but I'll need at least a pair of pliers." He mumbled, he really didn't want to say that out loud but he did. It might've been a negative side-effect of having your thoughts repeated to you by a voice, and then communicating through the process with anyone who was close enough to listen to you.

"_**And I know where we might get those really quick.**_" Jake answered and then he wobbled over to the AMP which was standing a few meters away from Rick's grave. The AMP was one of the many things Rick didn't notice until now. "_It must be a side-effect of being resurrected. I can blame literally anything on that, at least for now_" Rick thought while he watched Jake rummage through the toolbox which was surprisingly still inside the broken cockpit. "_If there is a toolbox…_" Rick thought and then a smile appeared on his face

"When you're at it, check for MRE rations, I'm starving."

* * *

Yes our poor main character is starving bring him something to eat.  
(Note: Author is starving too!)

Anyway, this chapter feels kind of rushed, maybe because there is simply more work for me to do these days, and then I get to this story and my mind is blank like the Word page in front of me,not to mention that i'm tired from all that work…meh

Anyway let's do the Answers for readers thingy!

-Hideout Writer: I don't know what you're talking about anymore.

-Sana-dracois: Loincloths rules, mostly because they tend to slip to the sides and stuff *wink* *wink*

-Guardsman101: Thanty's reaction to Rick's comeback is still unknown even to me

-blargmeansno: I like it too, we must convince administrators to allow such rating!

-GenericAmerican: Will do sir!

-Na'viWolf: Don't thank me yet, it still can go horribly wrong at some point.

-Kashito91: I don't know how to make a reference to that.

That's all folks, at least for today

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	101. Chapter 100 No one's extra content Pt 1

Guys, you were celebrating a little bit too early (cause I don't count Prologue as a real chapter, thus you've managed to celebrate only the 99th chapter) the 100th chapter will not be a canon (this whole fanfic is non-canon but this one is non-canon even for this non-canon fanfic, (are you still following me? Good)) so you guys should sit back while I select the 'Extra content' and then I push 'play' button…

There we go

* * *

Chapter 100: No one's Extra content Pt. 1  
Unexpected encounter

Jake was rummaging through the toolbox which he managed to get out of the cockpit, he was looking for the pliers to get the bullet out of Tarya's shoulder, he eventually found a pair of pliers small enough to pick the bullet, it was a really hard thing to do because that toolbox has been filled with tools meant to repair a three to four meters tall AMP, certainly not to get a bullet from Tarya's hand. Jake handed over the pliers to Rick whose hands were small enough to use this tool. He slowly and carefully got the pliers into the wound and tried to grab the bullet while Tarya tried to keep steady, it was really unnerving to see a pair of pliers enter your wound and then probe inside your shoulder. Rick managed to get to the bullet without damaging the wound too much from the inside, pulling that piece of metal was a whole different story, he could've yanked it out of her and hope that she'll be in so much pain that she wouldn't slap him so hard that his head might fell off, or he could do it slowly, hoping that his hands wouldn't get any shakier and that he might managed to pull it out without causing much discomfort to her. He decided to take his chances with the second option and so he did, but the bullet was a nasty son of a bad person and instead of going out without much struggle, it decided that it should try to make as much damage as it could while Rick pulled it out, Tarya of course relished on the agony it caused her, she bit hard into Rick's torn vest to prevent her from screaming. She managed to sweep the vest off the floor and bite hard into it before she screamed, Rick thought that he would be a pretty bad surgeon.

"_If I ever decided to take the healers path in my life, just shoot me, trust me it will save a lot of lives!_" He told to himself, he then finished removing the bullet from her arm and said "Tad-ah!" and presented the bullet to Tarya who was crying. Rick didn't want her to cry but there was little he could do now, he was not a great healer himself, but at least he knew how to remove a bullet. "_I've held at least four soldiers when they've got shot and a doctor tried to remove the bullet from the wound._" He thought, but he didn't say that out loud for obvious reasons. He hugged Tarya and said to her.

"_**You're very brave my Tarya.**_" And he really meant it, sure he didn't cry when the small balls from the shotgun got removed from his body, but that was due to the fact that he was DEAD while Eywa removed them. Tarya's crying stopped in a few moments, but not because the incredible pain was gone, but due to the strange thing that could've been seen on the sky. The sky itself shed a tear, but it was not the water tear like when it was raining, oh no it was a bright tear like it was the sun itself.

"_**What is that?**_" She asked Rick who turned his attention to where she pointed. Jake who walked away from the two when Rick began to remove the bullet, ran toward them.

"_**Rick! You saw that?**_" He cried out pointing toward the tear of fire, Rick immediately thought that the RDA decided to bombard the whole planet from the orbit, but that thing was too small to be a bomb.

"_**It seems like it is…**_" Rick searched for the right words, but then Tarya completed his sentence with the words that were not far from truth.

"_**It's falling at us!**_" She cried out and then she lifted Rick from the ground and ran away, making Rick wonder about how much injured her shoulder really was. Jake soon followed them and when they've thought that they've achieved minimum safe distance, they've saw the impact, but there was no boom, instead there was a loud splashing noise as the object hit the water. There was a lake next to the Fallen Home-tree and judging by the big slope of water which got lifted. It crashed right into the lake.

Jake, Rick and Tarya were standing quietly next to each other, but the same thoughts raced through their minds. "_What in the Eywa's name was that?_"

"_**I say we should check that out.**_" Jake said, interrupting everyone else's thought about what kind of object that could be.

"_**I agree.**_" Rick said and Tarya only nodded, still shaken from everything that happened today. Sure there were a few good things that happened today, but since that cuddle ended, it was getting only worse, now there were fiery tears falling from the sky. They've eventually set out to see what the hell that was. It took them about ten or so minutes to run to the place of impact, the only thing that indicated that there was some kind of crash was that everything around the lake was splashed with water, except that there was nothing.

"_**We should check the water.**_" Rick suggested, but then he found out that the team-spirit of his group was somehow broken.

"_**Good idea, you first!**_" Jake said, with a serious face.

"_**I'm not going there alone.**_" Rick said. He was not aqua-phobic guy; He just didn't want to go in there alone.

"_**I've got stabbed in the leg and Tarya's shoulder has a hole in it, there is no way we're going in there, it's too dangerous.**_" Jake for once was speaking the truth, getting into water with wounds like that would be unwise.

"_**Okay, I'll check what is down there, and you'll look around the shore.**_" Rick suggested and then began undressing, the undressing consisted of getting his pants off and then jumping into the water, after he jumped to the water though, Tarya noticed something.

"_**Who is that?**_" She asked, pointing toward something small near the shore, Jake immediately turned there and so did Rick, who was beginning to spew curses, if there was something interesting on the shore, why did he have to go into the wet and cold water and get himself all wet? His cursing stopped when he managed to get out of the water and walk over to Tarya and Jake, they were already standing in front of that interesting thing, Jake looked down at it and almost gasped. There was a young man lying on the ground, he was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and had a gray shirt with a short sleeve and with a writing on it, although it was written in Roman characters, the words were definitely not in English. The man himself was probably twenty five years old and was still breathing, his face was unshaved and he wore a pair of glasses that were surprisingly intact, his hair was messy and his face was pale, he was also really thin, REALLY thin!

"_**Who the hell is it?**_" Jake asked, not sure what to think about him. The writing on his T-shirt was making him nervous. "_On fifth of July 2098, there was great language unification, since then there wasn't a single thing written in anything else than English, Russian or Chinese, and this thing is definitely not written in English, It's also not written in Russian Alphabet, and its not a Chinese either. So what the hell is it?_" Jake wondered, whatever the writing meant. It must've been made centuries ago.

"_**How should I know?**_" Rick asked Jake while pulling his pants on, and then he lowered himself to check the human's pulse, although the hand was relatively thin, it was pretty hard to find a pulse but he found it nonetheless.

"_**He'll live, at least I think.**_" Rick said, glad that he didn't need to go through the whole CPR thing. "_Yeah, besides it would look really dumb doing a CPR in front of Tarya, trying to breathe in him and stuff, she could get jealous!_" Rick thought and then noticed something lying next to the human's right leg, it was a black wallet, really old black wallet, at least Rick judged by the look of it, it's bottom was ripped and a several coins got outside when he picked it up.

"_**Let's see who he is.**_" Rick said, rummaging through a lot of papers which were stored in the wallet, meanwhile Tarya checked those shiny round things that fell from the wallet, she lifted one and took a better look at it, it was really small and really shiny, but that was all she could tell by simply looking at it.

"_**What is this?**_" She asked, showing the coin to Jake

"_**Let me take a look.**_" Jake said and took the coin, there was a big number five on the first side, it was in front some old bridge over some river, or at least it seemed like that. When Jake turned the coin, there was a strange animal on the other side, there were also two words under it and then there was a number 2002 under them. "_What could it mean?_" He wondered, but his thoughts were interrupted by a gasping Rick.

"_**What? What did you find?**_" Jake asked, while Tarya walked over to him and looked over his shoulder, he was holding a small card with a photo of the human and some letters around it, part of it was ripped but it was not much.

"_**Do you know what an Identity card is?**_" Rick asked, looking at Jake while allowing Tarya to take the small card from him.

"_**Those things are ancient! They were used before the retinal/fingerprint identification system, right?**_" Jake asked his eyes wide with disbelief.

"_**There were two types of them. This one has no chip so it is older!**_" Rick pointed out, everyone known about ID cards, and how it was easy to steal one's identity, and that was why the R/F ID system took place, and then even that Id system got replaced due to some complaints from some fingerless and eyeless veterans who couldn't be identified due to obvious reasons.

"_**What does it say?**_" Tarya asked before Jake did, she handed the card to Rick who then once again scanned the identity card before speaking.

"_**His name is Richard. The surname is missing, not to mention the place of birth.**_" Rick began and Jake's eyes widened as Rick continued.

"_**Date of birth is 199… something he's from nineties, the rest of the date is missing, and he's from some republic, don't know which, this card is a mess!**_" Rick said. He looked at Jake who was shocked by the date of birth.

"_**What's wrong?**_" Tarya asked, noticing Jake's look, sure could only understand the human's name, but the rest was a gibberish, not to mention that the na'vi didn't have dates of birth, they've simply got born, died and then went to Eywa, there wasn't any kind of administration among them, the important na'vi were remembered for their deeds through the stories and that was all.

"_**If I count it right, this Richard person could be over a hundred years old, yet he looks very young, he also wears really old clothes and he is somehow still alive! I mean he can breathe the atmosphere here!**_" Rick pointed out to Tarya, who wondered how could someone live that long, sure a lot of trees does that, but no na'vi or human or animal can live that long, that's for sure, not to mention the ability to breathe Pandora's air. She kneeled next to the Richard and examined him with a wary eye, Rick meanwhile tried to find something more about the new mysterious guy in his wallet and Jake simply wondered about how was such thing possible. "_They didn't have a cryosleep chambers back then, this guy should be dead even before they've invented them!_" He thought but his thoughts were interrupted by Tarya pointing out the obvious once again,

"_**This human is weak.**_ " She said while she examined his right hand, there was a callosity on his right wrist, the skin seemed to be really hard on one point, there were also several smaller scars on the hand but nothing worth mentioning, when she was examining his hand she noticed that his hand was shaking, it was barely noticeable but it did so.

"_**He's shaking.**_" She said, now that drawn Jake's attention back to the body instead of thoughts about how he got there. Jake sat next to Tarya and took the hand. It was indeed shaking, meaning that this guy's brain might still be intact even after a crash like this. Rick stopped going through his wallet and put the documents along with the coins and stuff which fell of that wallet back in place, he then noticed that the wallet was not the only thing that guy had along, there were two big bulges on his jeans, meaning that both of his pockets were probably filled with stuff. Jake noticed that there was a spray in his right pocket and pulled it out, the spray was scratched to the point where it was impossible to determine the contents. It was just an ordinary spray in metallic canister.

"_**Well, whoever this guy is, let's see what kind of **_perfume_** he likes.**_" Rick said and then sprayed some of the contents of that bottle on his wrist and then smelled it. He immediately turned red and began coughing. Tarya almost jumped when Rick began to gasp for air, she wanted to help him but she didn't know what happened, Jake just sat there and watched Rick, maybe he was overreacting and it just smelled bad, but then the smell got to his and Tarya's nose and he began coughing too.

"_**What *cough* is that smell?**_" Tarya asked and Jake answered her with only one word.

"_**Pepper!**_" He said and waited for it to pass, Rick who was so unlucky to get a full dose up to his nose, had to wash his face and wrist in the lake, which didn't help much but it was all he could do at the moment.

When the effects of defensive spray worn off, Rick decided that it would not be good idea to check anything in those guy's pockets.

"_**What do we do with him?**_" Tarya asked the question that was already running through their minds for some time, there was a question but there was not any answer to it yet.

Rick checked his arm once again and checked for pulse if it was still there, well it was still there and it only got stronger, and that made him sigh because that meant that this guy is going to wake up really soon and there was no telling what he would do when he does wake up. The sigh itself had an unforeseen consequence, the exhaled air only slightly brushed Richard's hand, it was so gentle that it might give him chills, but instead of that, his whole body jerked, like he suddenly got electrocuted, it only managed to scare the living stuff out of those three, it certainly didn't bring the human back to his senses. Tarya looked at his face once more and then she noticed something around his neck, there was a collar red and black which was probably hidden under the shirt, she looked at it for a few moments but then a blue light appeared on the side of it, it lasted only for a split second but it was there.

"_**Why is he wearing a collar?**_" She asked, not daring to touch the blinking collar "_**which blinks with a blue light**_" She then added, as if it was meant to warn Rick and Jake about the possible danger. Rick looked at the collar and immediately knew that these were some ancient headphones, when he touched them he accidentally pushed some button, the headphones blinked with a blue light and something in this guy's left pocket suddenly lighted up, it could've been seen through the jeans. Rick wondered what he just did. The thing in this guy's pocket dimmed and he thought that it was nothing but then it hit him, these headphones might be ancient but they sure know how to play something loud, and they were probably set to maximum volume because it was quite loud! It was quite a peaceful song, the singer was a female and had beautiful voice, really calming and she sang in English, she sang something about calling of the wind and stuff like that when the headphones blinked with red light and the song was abruptly interrupted, then there was a blue light and the song switched to more aggressive music type, Rick tried to listen to this one because the guitar solos were his favorites, the guitar solo was followed with singing about evil and waking up and stuff. Rick noticed that the human jerked once again, at that exact moment the song got to the refrain where the singer sang about waking up the evil inside him or something like that. The human jerked once again and then began moving. Tarya who was holding the hand while constantly checking for pulse was surprised when fingers curled into a fist and then they've relaxed once again, then every finger stretched separately by curling up and then relaxing again, same thing happened on the other hand. Rick was quickly trying to come up with a welcoming phrase because it was obvious that this guy is going to wake up any second. The human then opened his mouth and yawned, not forgetting to put his left hand in front of his mouth to cover it.

"Oh bože už bych to neměl chlastat!*" He said, and then rubbed his eyes with his left hand, his right one still being held by Tarya. Everyone was silently waiting until this guy called Richard decides to open his eyes. Richard instead of opening his eyes scratched his head and then moaned. "Do háje, zase ráno!**" he complained about something and then sat up, he then rubbed his eyes again, this time with both of his hands and then looked straight in front of him. There was a lake and some waterfalls in front of him, he looked at them for a few moments and then said "Ok od zejtřka nechlastám. ***" And then closed them again, he then rubbed his neck and then tilted it to almost unbelievable angle until it made a popping noise. After that he opened his eyes once again and looked at the lake once again. "Doprdele, kde to sakra sem?****" He asked himself and then noticed that there were two na'vi sitting next to him and one half naked human. Richard stared at the half naked man for a few seconds before Rick decided to say something.

"Uh hi?" He said, "_Now that was smooth_" he though while watching Richard who then looked at the Tarya and Jake who were just staring at him.

"Do háje, kde sem se to zase vožral?*****" he asked himself and then face-palmed.

* * *

Whoa that's a wild chapter, who is this Richard guy and why do I see that guy every time I look into mirror? (Oh wait!)

That's right guys, I've woke up in my story (That was always my dream) This story will have only few long chapters before I'll resume with the story where I left it in chapter 99.

I also wanted to portrait myself with all honesty I could muster so here it is, I thought it might be a nice way for you to get to know me.

And I shouldn't forget to add translations for non-Czech readers

* Oh god I should stop drinking that!

**Hell, it's morning again!

***That's it; I'll definitely stop drinking from now on!

****Shit, where the hell am I?

***** Oh man, where the hell have I got drunk again?

Now that's it! Now I should move on to the Answers to readers!

-Sana-Dracois: Get a convenient tail at plastic_surgeries_for_free just click this link! (The link is a lie!)

-Blargmeansno: Too early!

-Guardsman101: Thanks!

-Na'viBambi: Gyah! Schoolgirls! *runs away!*

-GenericAmerican: Give it a try, you might even get addicted to writing just like I did!

-HideoutWriter: Rick will get the memo

-Jax Sanjyo: how about a blue vodka?

That's all folks I hope you'll enjoy this non-canon chapter…if not, then simply review me to hell and I'll skip the 'Bonus content'.

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	102. Chapter 101 No one's extra content Pt 2

History one-oh-one: On fifth of July 2098 is the day when everything written got translated to English, Russian and Chinese. The act itself allowed sharing the knowledge written in books with every other human being, no matter the nationality. The Act itself prohibits use of any other language in writing. The act itself however doesn't affect the spoken word.  
(Simplified: You can speak in Czech, but when you write something in that language, then you're in trouble.)

(Note: I'll not use the star system because there will be a lot of Czech, so instead I'll use a number system to provide translation)

* * *

Chapter 101: No one's extra content Pt. 2

This is future!

Rick was currently looking at the oldest living human ever, the oldest living human ever seemed a little dazed, dazed and confused. "_He also speaks in language I can't understand, yet it seems awfully familiar!_" Rick thought. The guy from the past rubbed his eyes once again and then stared at Rick again.

"_This is a crucial moment, what do you say to an oldest human being, which by the way looks younger than you do? Oh! Better question. What the hell do you say to a guy who probably doesn't understand a word you say?_" Rick thought while he and the Richard guy stared at each other.

"Co je?1" Richard asked, now looking quite annoyed. Rick was not sure what to say, so he simply tried to communicate with the most common gestures.

"We" Rick said, pointing toward the rest of the groups and then added "Are friends!" he then added. This time Richard looked at the whole group, his eyes seemed unfocused as he looked at them, he must've been drugged to have such eye reactions, but that was now not important. He looked back at Rick who smiled at him, using the most honest smile he could muster. "You probably didn't understand a word I've just said did you?" Rick silently mumbled, not sure what to do next. Richard rubbed his eyes once again and then left them closed for a few seconds. He took a deep breath and opened his right eye to look at Rick, as if he hoped that he would simply vanish or something like that. This time Jake joined the one-sided dialogue "I'll try it." He said to Rick and then waved at Richard, it was a simple gesture that had one or two meaning, but the most common was a greeting of some sorts, the second one was to signalize that something needs wiping, probably a fogged up mirror in a bathroom or something like that. Richard tried to focus his eyes which weren't exactly cooperating, but after a few moments they've managed to focus on Jake, there was a silent moment when Richard and Jake looked at each other until Richard smiled and said "Ty krávo, to asi nebyla obyčejna tequila co jsem včera chlastal!2" Now there was a word which Rick knew damn too well, it was a Tequila, and he was rather fond of it.

"_Oh I get it! He thinks he's drunk!_" Rick thought as he got another bright idea. This one was really simple. He simply said the word "Drunk" and then shook his head and added "you are not." This time Richard's reaction was rather unexpected.

"Chlape, nedoufáš snad v to že se naučíš mluvit pořádně anglicky jenom tím že se vožereš?3" But when Rick and Jake looked at each other and shrugged, Richard did another surprising thing "Ok, Ok We can talk in English then, what did you guys put in my drink eh?" He asked, it was almost fluent English but he had a funny accent, but if you overlook that, you have a guy who could speak English nonetheless. Richard's ability to speak English caught Rick by surprise, but he quickly recovered, not quickly enough though.

"You can speak English?" He asked still slightly surprised, that question was a dumb one to say at least.

Richard ignored that question and instead looked at Jake who was still recovering from the surprise "So what did you guys add in my drink? It was some potent stuff though, because I see a frickin waterfall over there and you are blue and at least three meters tall!"

Jake thought about possible answer when a strange sound interrupted them, it was a sound of someone's death rattle, then there was another voice which was gasping for air and then there was someone's drowning, it was a very disturbing cacophony of sounds, everyone seemed disturbed by it except for Richard, who simply reached for something in his pocket and pulled out a device and pushed the display, making the sounds stop.

"Hold your thoughts guys, time for medication." Richard said and then pulled a disc-shaped inhalator from his pocket. He loaded it and then inhaled the medication. Everyone watched him use that really old device almost in awe, back then they've obviously had to take some kind of medication to stop the illness such as asthma or stuff like that, such diseases were cured a long time ago!

"Ok, so what …" Richard tried to finish that sentence but Rick interrupted him with answer already prepared.

"We didn't do anything, we just found you here." Now that was an answer Richard expected, he obviously didn't believe Rick.

"Sure, and then you'll say 'Oh man! You Time-traveled into the past just like me, these are the natives, and this place is where your favorite pub will stand in two thirteen thousand years!' ...like I'll buy that crap." Richard said, making the whole thing a little bit harder for Rick.

"No, you didn't get to the past" Rick said, trying to calm this confused guy down, but Jake ruined that attempt in a few seconds.

"You've got into the future!" That's when Richard's mind called it quits and he stood up with

"Okay that's it" and then checked his ancient mobile phone, he messed with it for a few seconds and when Rick looked over his shoulder, he saw a map and an English text saying that "**Looking for nearest GPS satellites**" Rick remembered that GPS stood for Global positioning system or something like that, but as the time advanced, these old satellites got pulled down to Earth and then put into museums, replaced by two bigger and powerful stations orbiting the planet, eventually even that got replaced by use of Moon Tracking system, using the moon to monitor the planet's inhabitants.

"Well, doprdele... " Richard said after finding out that there was no GPS signal, and even no operator available, meaning that he couldn't get a cab to drive him home or stuff like that. He inhaled and then deeply exhaled. Trying to stay calm, he then punched in three numbers: 'one-one-two', which was probably their country's alternative for nine-one-one, after getting nowhere with that attempt, his face suddenly got pale. Richard then turned to Rick who was standing behind him with a grave expression on his face. He was slowly realizing that he might've been abducted by either Rick or some aliens that dragged him into some kind of testing chamber to make experiments on him. "_Hell no, I've played so many games in which this happened! To hell with it, why couldn't I end up in a world that was more like 'Your DreamGirl v 2.0!' with integrated support for modding, no it has to be something like that game where you got kidnapped by aliens and you have to slaughter your way through them and ultimately defeat them AFTER you die and reload your last position at least twenty times… A proč sakra furt myslím v angličtině?4_" He thought, but Rick obviously knew what was going through this guy's mind and he quickly tried to calm him down.

"Look man, you've crashed here in some kind of drop-ship, this is Pandora, the only moon with an intelligent life, I'm Rick and those two are Na'vi… "Rick got interrupted by Richard who seemed to know more than he let on.

"That one is Jake Sully, and the other one is Tarya, she has recently been shot by a nine millimeter high velocity bullet fired from Wasp revolver." He said, almost like he was in some kind of trance, but the trance part was less important, the more important and probably most creepy part was that Richard knew those things! Jake was staggered while Rick was frightened by it. Tarya who simply watched the whole conversation until this point had to ask

"_**What did he say? What is wrong?**_" She asked while walking behind Rick, she was not sure what to think about that human, because she didn't know much about him but he seemed to know something that made Rick act like that. She then planted one hand on Rick's shoulder, managing to startle him, but when he looked at her he managed to give her a faint smile before looking at the human in front of him, this guy knew so much about them but they've never really met, he couldn't spy on them from the orbit due to dense forests and he probably just arrived here. Richard meanwhile reached into his pocket and pulled out a keyring with a lot of keys attached to it, some of them looking older than the others but there was a small black object attached to them. Richard de-attached that small object and examined it as if he just found something very valuable.

"_**What is it?**_" Tarya asked, her good hand prepared on her knife already, but because Richard couldn't understand her, he ignored it. Rick then asked the same question in English

"What is that?" Now that seemed to draw Richard's attention.

"This? Memory stick with sixteen gigabytes of space." Richard said rather plainly, making Rick wonder why he pulled it out like that. "Show me your hand" Richard suddenly ordered Rick who obeyed. He knew that Richard is probably going to hand it over to him to examine it and stuff. His intuition didn't fail him because Richard really did that.

"Do you know what you are holding right now?" Richard asked dramatically, making Rick wonder if this guy was either a raving lunatic with knowledge beyond everyone's understanding, or if he was only a raving lunatic with a sh*tload of luck.

"Nuh-huh." Rick answered, meaning that he didn't know what he was holding. He then examined the memory-stick from up close. It was a rubber covered thing with a mechanically retractable connector of some sort.

"I'll tell you." Richard said while taking the memory stick back. He then inhaled and exhaled as if he was preparing to do something which would require his full concentration.

"That was you." Richard said. Now it was Rick's turn to not believe him.

"You're kidding me, I'm bigger than 16 Gigabytes!" He said with a hint of humor while Jake just watched the scene.

"Yes I'm kidding. By the way you're Rick No one, a soldier that got left behind by retreating RDA forces which by the way got exiled by Jake's little Na'vi army few months ago, you don't have a problem with drinking but drinking has a problem with you, you have a big stash of alcohol in Hell's gate under the floor, congratulation on the bonding with Tarya over here, I would've given you some kind of wedding present but I don't have any suitable gift." Richard said, making Rick's jaw drop again.

"Jake, translate for Tarya please, she doesn't deserve to be left out of this." Jake was not the type to accept orders like that but this time he made an exception and started translating.

Rick's mind was once again trying to find appropriate answer for the question which was: 'How does he know about all that?'

"The answer to the question which you're probably asking yourself is simple. I've created you." Richard said while being melodramatic about the stuff. "Your story is on this memory stick, as well as the story of Tarya, part of Jake's story, even Observer, Thanty and Thanatoress. This might be a shock to you so I suggest you sit down." Richard said, getting a flask from one of his many pockets, opening it and handing it over to Rick.

"Take it, you're going to need it." Rick tried to smell the content at first but when he found out that it was a flask full of rum. He only took a small sip before trying to return it. "You'll still need it, because I'm going to tell you the harsh truth…" Richard said with the most serious face he ever had. Rick was about to sit down but because Jake was already translating, Tarya knew that he'll have to sit down, she sat down first and pulled Rick close to her like he was some kind of teddy bear, Rick was now sitting in her lap and was smiling at Tarya.

"You Rick, are…" Richard began but then he added a dramatic pause making Jake forget to translate what he just said. The atmosphere suddenly got really tense. "You are the luckiest son of a B under the sun!" Richard blurted out, managing to change Jake's expression from anxious to 'What the F*&k' one in less than a second! He also managed to make Rick laugh, and he laughed hard. "_Well that was really unexpected!_" Rick had to admit.

"I mean look at Tarya! I made her so pretty!" Richard said, pointing toward Tarya and smiled at her with an honest smile.

"Yeah, she's the prettiest …wait what did you said?" Rick began with a smile but his sentence ended up with a serious face once again. Richard took the rum back and then took a sip. "Yeah, I've made you up, Tarya too, Franitšek and Alexandra, hell I even created the Sarge who shot you…sorry about that." Richard said apologetically, preparing himself to receive a punch for all those troubles he gave Rick.

"Just who the hell are you?" Rick asked. He was agitated to say at least.

"I? I'm a writer of stories, I'm currently writing a story called No one Gets left behind. That's your story Rick." Richard said, he was trying to be calm but he knew that he was knee-deep in this sh*t.

"So I'm a fictional character, wait how come Jake isn't created by you?" Rick asked but Richard answered that one without even blinking.

"Jake was created by someone else, I'm merely writing a fan-fiction on that guy's story, and so is Pandora."

"Rick's world suddenly crumbled when he realized that that guy was speaking truth. He realized that his continuous existence depends on this human."

"Stop narrating stuff! It's creeping me out!" Jake interrupted Richard's narrating.

"Oh yeah, sorry. Anyway there is a more pressing matter at hand. I need to get back to my world so the story can continue!" Richard said while standing up and drinking the contents from his flask to the last drop.

"What?" Rick asked once again surprised.

"You heard me, if I stay here, the world will literally stop because there will be no one, no pun intended, to write it!" Richard said with dramatic look in his eyes.

"How much story do we have left?" Jake asked, immediately rebuking himself for sounding so stupid. "_How much story do we have left? What kind of question is that? This guy however, is making me believe him!_" He thought, but then he found out that Richard was saying everything he just thought out loud.

"Jesus Christ, stop it!" Jake said.

"Sorry, anyway I don't do much work in advance because I'm lazy, so I guess we have a day or two tops!" Richard said turning to Jake

"What? Our world is going to be destroyed because you were lazy?"Both Rick and Jake simultaneously cried out.

* * *

This story needs more apocalypse thingy so I've just added it in the Extra content!

Remember children, this is a side story, none of is actually going to happen. When I get back to regular updates, we'll see Jake rummaging through the toolbox.

Now for translations!

1: What?

2: Holy Cow! That couldn't be just some ordinary tequila I drank yesterday!

3: Dude, I hope you don't think that you can learn how to speak English by simply getting drunk.

4…and why the hell am I still thinking in English?

Okay and now for some explanations, I can do both things, think in Czech and think in English. This story couldn't be done if I only thought in Czech (In Czech we can use more negatives in sentences, and so the 'No one Gets left behind' idea can only get poorly translated to Czech language.)

And I really envy Rick for meeting & wedding /bonding with Tarya. (I really do)

Now for answers to readers!

-GenericAmerican: Why? Maybe because you really like me and therefore you want me to get into my story?

-PandoraMyland777: Richard is me. That really is my name. (Never read that fanfic, but I saw the description)

-Blargmeansno: we must use every opportunity to get drunk!

-Teddy-Wabbitz: Don't go all Sci-fi on me. This is a serious fan-fiction. None of that sci-fi stuff is allowed here. (Lol, just kidding)

-Guardsman101: I've proven yet again that I'm kind of crazy…hell yeah!

-Sana-Dracois: If he calls me father, I'm calling it quits!

-Hideout Writer: … What?

-Na'viWolf: You guessed right!

-SkoeDaddy: I have a surname, but I also like my privacy.

-Dragonrider101: Unexpected things are us!

-Codeless Enigma: Already answered.

-Jax Sanjyo: I'm more into 'Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum' ^_^

-Kashito91: Then you probably didn't enjoy this one either.

-T.E.D.S: Prime alcohol out of anything? Welcome aboard!

-Random Task: I'm a Cyborg! (Not really, I'll let you guys figure that one out by yourself)

That's all folks, same rules as always, if you don't want this extra content, review me to hell and I'll delete it and continue with the normal story.

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	103. Chapter 102 No one's extra content Pt 3

This is the time! Its seven O'clock here, I have a bottle in my right hand and a full glass in my left one! It is time to put these things on the table, pull out my keyboard, belch, and then I'll be ready to write yet another chapter!

(Evil laughter!)

* * *

Chapter 102: No one's extra content Pt 3

Small writer at large!

"_**Rick what is he saying?**_" Tarya asked after she saw Jake's and Rick's reaction, she asked Rick because Jake seemed to have his hands full right now.

"_**He needs to get back or the world will end**_"" Rick said, almost crushed by the weight of the creator's words. "_Sure he's a creator, he created me and my beloved just for amusement of the spectators who read about our every action, I was never alone because there were hundreds of prying eyes who watch me and my friends. They might even read my thoughts, in that case. If you are reading my thoughts I'm totally going to stab you with a blunt object!_"

Rick thought and then looked at the sky, he was prepared for another b*tchslap from fate but this time, the hand which b*tchslapped him wore a spiked knuckles, making the b*chslap more painful than the usual one.

Jake really had his hands full. He was holding Richard in air and was glaring at him angrily.

"You think you can destroy my world? You think that you can threaten my friends with doom? I'll show you that you can't" Jake said and then slapped Richard so hard that his glasses broke, they weren't created to survive any impact, they were so fragile that Rick wondered how did they manage to survive Richard's rather rushed descend.

"Feeling better?" Richard asked, reaching for his glasses and removing the glass shards to prevent the possible eye-damage. Jake was furious, the friendship with Rick and the rest of 'the fictional characters' was really important to him, and then there was a man who just recently arrived on Pandora and already threatened his friends with void and oblivion, just the idea of his friends being threatened was making him even more furious. Jake was about to slap this man once again and Rick was about to tell him that it is enough when Richard finally started to defend himself, he might've been held in air but his hands were still free, allowing him to reach into his pocket and take out his most trusted weapon, the pepper spray. Before Jake managed to strike him again, Richard sprayed his face with the pepper spray, that was enough to free him from Jake's grasp and thus allowing him to get on the floor again while making Jake scream with pain as the pepper got deeper in his eyes, his mouth and his nose weren't spared from the horror of the pepper spray, the breathing was more painful and he was blinded. Richard of course knew that reasoning with Jake was like fighting against the wall with your head "_You might eventually win, but it is not worth the headache._" He thought while he rushed off toward the forest, it was not as foolish as anyone might've thought, because even though Richard didn't knew the forest as every na'vi and animal did, he could navigate through it, this forest wasn't his creation, but he wrote about it so much that he knew at least a little about the places and possible points of interests.

Rick was shocked once again. He didn't expect Jake to be that drastic. He also didn't expect that Richard would do what he just done.

"Spraying_ Jake's face with pepper spray was understandable, but running off to the forest? He'll get killed. Hell he'll get all of us killed if he's killed!_" Rick thought, because if what this guy said was true, then he was some sort of a god of all existence, he also seemed to be rather fragile, making Rick even more nervous.

"_**We need to catch him.**_" Rick said while getting out of Tarya's lap and running after Richard.

Tarya quickly got up but then she hesitated. "_**What about Jake?**_" She asked while looking at the crying Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya tribe whose head was now in the lake as he tried to get that stuff out of his face.

"_**He'll survive, now hurry!**_" Rick said while still running after Richard. Tarya's hesitation disappeared and she also dashed off. "_Damn he's fast!_" Rick thought, looking at the back of Richard's t-shirt as he slowly got away. Richard was quite skilled at running, but he was no athlete, quite the opposite but when it came to short-distance sprints he was almost unbeatable. "_It's like every day, trying desperately to catch the bus heading home, either that or waiting for another one for a whole hour!_" Richard thought as he ran. He was slowly running away from Rick but then there was another problem. Tarya was more skilled in running than he was. There was a big difference in trying to catch the bus or trying to catch your dinner. "_That and she has longer legs, which are by the way perfect!_" Richard thought, while looking at the na'vi that was chasing him, she was now only a few meters away and tried to snatch Richard when he suddenly turned left. He was running like a wild animal, trying to lose the predator by simply changing directions, and this was the first time it actually worked. She was not prepared for such evading maneuver, mostly because she thought that she was trying to catch a human and thus not expecting that. Rick however had more time to react, and rushed after him, but because it was dark and Richard wore a gray shirt and dark blue jeans, which were perfect combination with the low-visibility which the bioluminescence offered. Richard turned several times, trying to loose his creations. "_Now that's great, I'm running away from things I've created, why? Because they've attacked me… That's just ridiculous!_" Richard thought as he slowly slowed down, he was exhausted from the prolonged running, he was usually exhausted from the running but this was way more running than he ever did.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Thanty's short walk was interrupted by a big ball of fire falling out of the sky. "_Well, that's definitely weird! Maybe it's Rick coming back!_" Thanty thought while watching the fireball's descent. He was so fascinated by the falling fireball that he didn't notice Thanatoress walking next to him. In fact she startled him when she asked "[What is that?]" Her question was left unanswered, mostly because Thanty would feel dumb if he had to say that he really doesn't know. Although he didn't know, Rick's memories which he still had suggested that it must've been something entering the atmosphere, and judging by the angle it must've been some kind of space-ship. "_And there is no way I'm going to explain what a space-ship is to her_" Thanty thought, it would be really bothersome to tell her that there was a space and that the humans already reached the sky, traveled through the space and somehow they've managed to arrive here. Even if he told her, what would have changed? She will never get to space, it was impossible for a thanator to get to the space, well it was possible only if humans intervened, but then again why would anyone take a thanator to the space?

"[We should take a look, don't you think?]" She asked him after a brief moment of silence.

"[Why not, I guess Jake and Tarya will be already there]" Thanty said and then they've slowly set off, there was no need to rush things, mostly because that thing went down like an asteroid more than like a ship, meaning that it would stay there for at least for a few days. If it was just some asteroid, then it might stay there for a few years or even centuries, but Thanty was still convinced that it was a Spaceship. They were pretty far from the impact place, so they didn't saw it crashing into the lake which was adjacent to the Fallen Home tree, they knew on the other hand that it must've crashed somewhere near the Fallen Home tree, and so they've set off.

They've been traveling in silence until Thanatoress noticed Thanty's gloomy mood, she knew that they were going toward the grave of his friend, of their friend, Rick No one who managed to show Thanatoress that there is more to one's life than living mostly by the instincts, if she didn't meet him, she would probably never meet Thanty too and that would have been most unfortunate turn of events.

"[I am sorry for your loss.]" Thanatoress broke the silence, looking at Thanty while they've advanced toward the place.

"[There is nothing we could've done to save him, so don't be sorry, he lived a full life and he died while doing what is right.]" Thanty said, still saddened by Rick's passing. The rest of their journey was uneventful. They saw a smaller pack of viperwolves who weren't foolish enough to attack two thanators. "_Hell I'm sure that even humans would rather use weapons of mass destruction than to face us on foot._" Thanty thought as they've passed the viperwolves, who scattered when they saw the two oddly colored thanators. The rest of their journey was dull until the point when Thanty began sensing things. There were two humans and two na'vi in the distance. One of the na'vi was near the lake and the second one was now running around the first human, as if he or she chased the second human. Thanty knew that the second na'vi was Tarya and that meant that the first one was probably Jake but who were those two humans?

"[He is running right toward us]" Thanatoress pointed out, she meant the second human which was trying to sneak away, he must've been camouflaged to evade Tarya like that, then there was a question who was the first guy and why were they hunting the second one.

"[We'll find out who they are very soon then]" Thanty said and waited.

* * *

Nearby

* * *

Richard was already thinking about how to get out of this place and ensure that the story will continue. "_I got it! I just need a computer with USB so I can plug the memory stick inside and then write that I've suddenly got teleported to my home and then I'll just rewrite the stuff so I wouldn't be mentioned in it, it seems kind of cruel to remove their memories about me but I can't let them wander around and tell everyone that they are fictional characters… Well I might, it IS a humorous fan-fiction but I don't think that my readers would appreciate that._" While Richard was lost in memories, he managed to get out of the bushes, well he managed to trip out of bushes, falling on his face once again, the fall itself managed to push the play button on the headphones and so the songs once again flared to life, this time it was a dramatic orchestral music. "_God-damn it! Every time that song plays, something bad happens!_" Richard thought, pushing himself off the ground, he was not prepared to meet that 'something bad' that soon however. When he slowly raised his head, he saw a big mouth which was filled with dozens of teeth which were sharper than Richard's, that's all what mattered, if anything got teeth sharper than Richard, then it was dangerous and not to be trifled with. On the other hand, Richard's teeth were not sharp at all, meaning that everything was dangerous for him. There were more than the teeth though. There were also two eyes and humongous torso which was covered in paint, white paint. The dramatic music was suddenly cut short when Richard pushed the button on those headphones, it was already dramatic enough. Richard's heart was suddenly pumping blood even faster than before, if somebody recorded his heart, it would be a nice drum and bass.

"Oh my god." Richard said, looking at the humongous thanator in front of him.

Thanty meanwhile looked at the human who was dressed in very old clothes, they were so old that this guy might be the first guy to get into cryo-sleep, and by the looks of it, he just recently got out. That particular guy was now staring at Thanatoress, who was not sure what to do with a human who was not afraid of her, sure Rick was just like that but then again he was a capable warrior and had his machine when they've fought. This human however, seemed only impressed by her.

"[What should I do with him?]" Thanatoress asked Thanty, who was not sure what to do with this guy either.

"[Let's play with him for a while, we don't have anything better to do anyway]" Thanty suggested after a few moments of watching the human, he seemed really out of place but there was no way in hell that he could communicate with him, so the only thing which they could do was to watch him and toy with him until Tarya and the rest arrive, they'll eventually find them, even though they were now going away from them.

"Now wait a moment!" The human suddenly exclaimed, and put on his glasses which were by the way broken, he quickly remembered that they were broken and simply put them off again. He wasn't afraid of them for some reason, and Thanty found that amusing, Thanatoress found that rather confusing but they've agreed on simply watching him. The human walked next to Thanatoress and looked at the intricate painting on her, he then walked behind her.

"[Why is he looking at me like that?]" Thanatoress asked Thanty while looking at the human who was looking at her last pair of legs.

"[I have no idea]" Thanty answered truthfully, when he finished that statement however, the human turned his head to him and then walked behind Thanty. His expression suddenly changed from curious to happy.

The human smiled wildly while he walked to Thanty's face and then opened his mouth and said "I never thought that I would meet you in person, but there you are."

That sentence confused Thanty, he didn't know that he was that famous and even among the humans!

"[What was he saying?]" Thanatoress asked, and Thanty answered her.

"[He seems happy that he met me]" Thanty roughly translated to Thanatoress, which of course didn't go unnoticed by Richard who turned to Thanatoress and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Thanatoress" and after that he turned to Thanty and said "And of course it is a pleasure to meet you too Thanty. You are now probably wondering how is it possible for me to know you if we never met. Truth to be told I recognized you by the … ehm … Tattoo on your rear." The human said. This sentence confused Thanty, there was no way in hell that the humans could've heard about the thanator with a paw-shaped tattoo on his butt, and even if they've did, how come they knew his and Thanatoress name.

"[He knows us for some reason.]" Thanty said to Thanatoress, her eyes widened and she looked at the human, she then put her face closer to the human's. Even though he somehow knew her, it didn't stop him from hiding behind Thanty's leg just like the youngest cubs do when they sensed the danger. That action amused both Thanty and Thanatoress. The fact that he knew them didn't stop him from being cautious.

"[Well that is very unexpected turn of event]" Thanty said while trying to get the human from under his legs without actually hurting him, it was really hard even though he had four paws to do so.

"[He certainly is amusing]" Thanatoress said while she crouched to see the human who was still managing to hide under Thanty. Thanty then pulled up the paw which human held, it was no surprise that he got lifted along with the leg, now he was clinging from it while Thanty and Thanatoress examined him.

"You probably wonder who I am." Richard said, looking at Thanty while his grip on Thanty's leg was getting weaker, and the fact that Thanty still held his paw in the air was not helping.

"I am aaaaahh!" The human yelled while his hands slipped and he began a rather quick descent.

"[What a strange name]" Thanty remarked and smiled at the human who was now trying to pick himself up from the ground.

"_**There he is!**_" Tarya called when she finally spotted him, she ran toward the human and then caught him without much problems. She then lifted him off the ground, waiting until Rick arrives. She of course didn't forget to greet Thanty and Thanatoress with the acknowledging nod.

"[Oh this will be interesting.]" Thanty said and then waited for Jake and whoever was the second human to emerge from the bushes. What he didn't expect was Rick however, who emerged from the bushes shortly afterward.

"[RICK? I thought you were dead!]" Thanty almost cried out, he was shocked to see his friend alive again, but this must've been Rick, no other human would've dared to run around the Pandora's forest topless.

"[I got better]" Rick said and then added "[Oh Hi by the way!]"

* * *

He got better! YAY!

There is nothing to translate today, so I'll move to the Answers for readers immediately!

-Guardsman101: Idea about what? I've got the idea to write 'Extra content' with the 100th chapter, the idea what to write came a few seconds later.

-Sana-Dracois: God without his godly powers, I need a USB port and a Keyboard to be a god and save the day ^_^

-Oldskoolninja: I hope Rick got spare underwear somewhere.

-Teddy-wabbitz: If you say so, then it must be true!

-Blargmeansno: I have a fu*kload of free time my friend ^_^

-Dragonrider101: huh?

-RyanWolf: Don't worry, there will be only five or six of these extra chapters…

-Kashito91: With pleasure.

-Jax Sanjyo: To our drinking habits! *raises his bottle of mead*

-Hideout Writer: Don't worry, I'm sure my insurance covers that.

Let's wait for another day to read another chapter…(Yay, lets!)

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	104. Chapter 103 No one's extra content Pt 4

Listen kids this stuff is important: Never ever try to get on Pandora without Exopack like Richard did, you'll suffocate, well only if you're lucky. If you're not, then you'll be smeared on the nearest tree before you suffocate.

Also: Don't feed the thanators…

* * *

Chapter 103: No one's extra content Pt. 4

Terminal seventeen.

Thanty's mouth was open. He was staring at topless Rick. There was no way that he could be alive again. Yet here he was telling him that he suddenly got better. "_It must be Rick. Nobody else would say that old joke about getting better._" Thanty once again tried to rationalize, but it was hard when there were TWO humans who obviously don't need an Exopack to breathe, not to mention that the new guy was being held by Tarya and struggled to get free. Rick was heading toward him, but then he changed course and embraced Thanty, or rather his leg.

"[I missed you!]" Rick cried out when he embraced his leg, Thanty meanwhile got a feeling of déjà vu, probably because this was the second time a human who was not supposed to be alive just embraced his leg.

"[I missed you too]" Thanty said while he tried to embrace Rick too but there were two problems in that, first one was the obvious difference in size and the second one was that embracing someone while he clings on your arm is somehow difficult.

"[Now tell me how did you survive this time?]" Thanty asked, looking at Tarya who was smiling at the scene of two guys embracing each other. Thanatoress would've been amused by it too if it weren't for Rick's unexpected reappearance. She was so stupefied that she forgot how to speak, she would say hi to him, but she couldn't because of the shock.

"[Oh, Eywa brought me back because she wanted to keep a promise]" Rick explained, making Thanty even more confused.

"[What promise? What are you talking about?]" He asked, still not getting it.

"[Well Eywa promised me that she'll help me bond with Tarya someday…]" Rick began but then he suddenly started to blush, making it all obvious even for Thanty.

"[You two are finally bonded then? Well, congratulations!]" Thanty exclaimed and turned at Tarya, still smiling. She knew what that smile meant, and so she smiled back. At that exact moment, Richard's struggling suddenly intensified and he managed to free himself once again.

"Sorry guys, but I got to save your world…" Richard yelled as he once again tried to run to god knows where. Tarya tried to catch him again but he was already out of reach. His escape would've succeeded once again if it weren't for Thanatoress' quick reaction. She was the one who caught Richard with her tail and lifted him from the ground again.

"[Oh no, you're mine.]" Thanatoress said and Rick quickly translated for the creator who was once again struggling to get free.

"That was the worst pick-up line ever... Notak hoši! Já se tu sna…err... Come on guys! I'm trying to save the world here!" Richard said while he tried to get free, but this time it was a little harder due to the fact that Thanatoress was holding his arms close to his body.

"[What is he talking about?]" Thanty asked, looking at the youngest human he ever saw. Besides he was talking about saving the world and that unheard of!

"_I mean, even Rick just tried to live his life, the other humans tried to destroy this world but now there is that guy who claims that he must save it? I probably ate some bad meat before I went to sleep… This is too absurd to be real!_" Thanty thought but Rick's words brought him back to reality

"Oh yeah, I've forgot to introduce you. Richard this is Thanty, the first Thanator which I've met and also the first one who was accepted to Omaticaya tribe." Rick said pointing at Thanty who was behind him with his thumb.

"…I know…" Richard said sighing, even though Thanatoress' grip was not getting any more constricting, it was still too hard to escape.

"Thanty this is Richard, the guy who created us." Rick said with a serious face.

Thanty let out a snerk, then he chuckled and after two seconds he began laughing, after a minute of laugh he started to laugh really hard.

"[What's so funny?]" Thanatoress asked Rick, who turned to her and then thought that he should introduce her too.

"Richard this is..." Rick began but then he got interrupted by Thanty who finally stopped laughing

"[Oh that's a good one!]" He exclaimed as he managed to stop laughing, he then walked over to Thanatoress tail, which was provisory prison for the creator. He then bowed and was about to say something when Richard began speaking.

"Don't bother, I know that you want to say 'You are a little short to be god' the answer to that remark is following" Richard said, seeing as Thanty's eyes were getting wider with every moment. "You are Thanty, the thanator whose mind was touched by that guy over there." Richard pointed at Rick, he couldn't do that a few moments ago but Thanatoress' grip was getting weaker as she slowly relaxed. "Before that, you were just a cub and you almost died of starvation before you've met him. Oh yeah, I know that you've congratulated Rick on finally bonding with Tarya, no I can't understand the Thanatorish, that was your second question though. But because you decided to be a d*ck about me being the writer, I'll be a total d*ck too. I should congratulate you by the way, but I think that you want to tell Rick about what happened about…" Richard stopped to check his watches, but he never really got any so he simply cursed and reached into his pocket for Mobile. Tarya was nervous when he put his hand into the pocket because she knew what he pulled the other time.

"Oh, about two or three hours ago." Richard said with really annoyed face, sure he didn't like a lot of things but the worst was when his creation laughs at him, it would've been different if he laughed with him but no, he decided to laugh at him. Thanty's eyes were wide with horror, a lot of thoughts flashed through his mind. Many of them were about Richard, who knew all those things. He turned to Rick and opened his mouth to tell him about the joyful night with Thanatoress, but suddenly there was no joy in telling him now. Richard effectively took the pleasure from it. Thanty then shook his head and looked back at Richard who was still being held by Thanatoress. Thanatoress was not sure what was going on but the look on Thanty's face was not pleasing her, and she knew that he became like that after the human spoke, she was about to show him that it was not a good idea to mess with her mate by squeezing him when Thanty asked, now more seriously

"[Just who are you?]" Richard sighed and answered that question, he couldn't understand him, yet he knew what he was asking. It was a nice side-effect of creating a being in one's mind. "_You'll know what they are asking even if you didn't write that yet._" Richard thought. It was true, he knew them like they were his own children, which they basically were, but they were unaware of that fact.

"Thanty, I am your father…" Richard said with serious face, but then he chuckled. "Naah I'm kidding, at least partially. You see I've created you, but not like that…" Richard now thought about creating Thanty the old fashioned way. "Well… It could've been….interesting…. to create you the old fashioned way." Richard was about to continue when Rick covered his ears and yelled.

"I can't hear you! I'm not listening!" Clearly because he imagined what Richard meant, even though he was in interracial relationship, he couldn't imagine a human having a sex with thanator. "_That's just wrong on so many levels! Hell I think he managed to find a new 'Awkward conversation topic!' _" he thought.

"[Hypocrite]" Thanty said, looking at him and then at Tarya who was not sure what to think about it. They were talking in Thanatorish and in English but nobody bothered to talk in Na'vi. Thanty then looked at Richard and asked the question which was now in everyone's mind, except for those who didn't know what was going.

"[So you are a god?]" Richard already had the answer for the question prepared. It was really easy when you knew what they are going to ask you, it was like in theatre: everyone got their roles and they've simply had to play them.

"Yes and no, you see I can't smite you or heal things or even run away while Thanatoress holds me like that, I'm not immortal and stuff. However if I die, then your universe will collapse, probably. You see, I'm a writer of stories, and your world is one of those stories, if I die then there is nobody to finish that story. Meaning that the time will slow to a crawl and then it would stop completely, you will be stuck in whatever you've done when the story ended until somebody decides to write the rest of it. Now there is the catch guys, this story is stored on a memory stick which I'm currently carrying, sure I can continue writing that stuff, but I need a computer with USB port and Keyboard." Richard explained things as they were. Rick interrupted him after he said keyboard, he had to point out that these things were no longer used and thus there are none on Pandora.

"These things were replaced a long time ago."

"I know, but there is one computer which is pretty old. If I can get to him with proper equipment, I might be able to plug the memory-stick inside and then write the rest." Richard explained again, still being held in air by Thanatoress' tail.

"Last time I checked, Writers couldn't do these things." Richard pointed out.

"Writing your life is my hobby, I also can write really fast on old keyboards. I am also certified *cough cough* technology expert" Richard said, confusing Rick and Thanty alike.

"You're certified what?" Rick asked.

"I can't tell you." Richard said as he slightly blushed.

"[Why?]" Thanty asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Because it would be advertising, I can't say the name of the corporation, hell I'll have to say Darth viper instead of the main villain from the old movie series!" Richard said being annoyed that he was somehow restricted in that matter. Rick however remembered what movie he was talking about.

"You mean Darth…" Rick tried to finish that but then the creator screamed on top of his lungs.

"Gyaaaaaaaarghh!"

"…er" Rick finished that line. He almost couldn't hear himself saying that. "Why did you do that?" He asked slightly annoyed by Richard's behavior.

"Listen, that character is copyrighted to *cough cough* company. You can't say that out loud or this story might be considered as advertising, and because this story is based on someone else's work, they might sue me for trying to do that, and I'll be forced to delete this story and thus destroy you."

Thanty and Rick looked at each other with wide eyes and then they've gulped.

"That's why."

"So I cannot say Darth…" *CRACKOOM!* suddenly a thunder interrupted Rick before he could accidentally say the full name. Everybody looked up and saw that the clouds covered the sky and after two seconds, a first raindrop managed to find its way on Rick's nose.

"Okay, I get it." Rick said, throwing his hands in the air.

"I should also tell you that the story itself is alive, I'm merely pushing it the right way. That also explains why I am here and the story adapts to my presence, but it will become stagnant in time and then it will stop. I think I've already told you about the end of the world scenario a few minutes ago" Richard said while he was getting wet.

"[If it is as he says, then we should go find the aforementioned computer immediately]" Thanty suggested.

"We should get a rest first, and maybe we should wait for Jake to catch up with us" Rick suggested but then Richard joined in

"I say Thanatoress puts me down in the first place, and then we'll wait about ten minutes until Jake shows up with red face and then we'll get some rest." Richard suggested, and because he had the best plan yet they've rolled with it.

"[You can put him down for now my love]" Thanty said, walking over to Thanatoress and gave her a discreet kiss. It was an attempt to give her a discreet kiss. However everyone saw it and Rick's reaction that was as always funny.

"Well, Richard it seems that you'll at least witness the old-fashioned way to create thanators."

* * *

It wasn't that discreet after all!

If you guys checked the chapter's name, you know about which computer they are talking about. Where it is however, that's a secret!

(Oh and it seems that I'll have to prolong the extra content for at least a chapter or two…I'm writing a lot more than I'm used to yet I manage to convey the same amount of information…)

Translations:

Come on guys I'm tryi…err

Answers to readers:

-Sana-Dracois: Stop foreshadowing!

-Teddy-wabbitz: Rick already had that stuff, it keeps falling off however ^_^

-GenericAmerican: Yeah he did.

-Na'viWolf: You decide if it is good or not, I'll just keep writing it.

-Guardsman101: If I manage to get to get that memory-stick into computer, then I'll just write about getting something to transport me back home or something…

-The stone tiger: That joke is classic! (oh and your wish has been granted…now your soul belongs to me!)

-Hideout writer: It is not cool, however it happens a lot. (The glasses I mean)

That's it people… Now I'm just going to hand this document over to my proofreading friend who will find all the errors and then you'll get to read it.

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	105. Chapter 104 No one's extra content Pt 5

Whee, once again I'm starting to write this really late! Hoo boy, it is going to be rather short chapter, but I still hope that I'll somehow manage to amuse you (SOMEHOW!)

* * *

Chapter 104: No one's extra content Pt. 5  
What? Where?

Richard was once again right, Jake indeed arrived in a few moments, but his mood was same as before, meaning that he was rather angry, furious is the best term. His usual blue skin on his face was now reddish and his eyes were also red, probably due to the pepper spray's effect. Richard was lucky that Thanatoress put him down before Jake arrived so he had plenty of time to get ready for anything that Jake was planning, well Richard already knew what was Jake planning but he hoped that Jake wouldn't do that.

"Where is he? I'll tear him apart_**!**_" Jake yelled while still enjoying the pain from the pepper spray, and that certainly didn't improve his mood, quite the opposite.

"You will not." Rick said, positioning himself in front of Richard who for once didn't see that coming, there were a lot of things that he could foresee but this action was not among them "_Maybe that's another attempt from the story itself to protect itself, yeah that's possible, I mean if I die, then there will be nobody to write the rest of it, that also brings the question about why it allowed Jake to slap me in the first place._" Thoughts and possibilities were running through Richard's mind.

"You saw what that little twerp did!" Jake hollered, pointing angrily at Richard who was getting ready for another assault from Jake, the preparations consisted of getting the pepper spray's safety off. He did so with the pepper spray still in his pocket. He didn't need to provoke Jake any further.

"You were totally asking for it!" Rick yelled back at him, trying to make him realize that he was indeed acting like a total idiot, it began with the 'No, I'm going to kill every human on the planet, except for you' and ended with this stupid accusation.

"I did not!" Jake said. His expression gave away that he was gravely insulted with this accusation.

"You slapped him hard enough to break his glasses man! This was not even inadequate defense… What the hell is wrong with you? You are not the Jake I knew!" Rick pointed out. It was truth, even Richard noticed it, Jake was acting differently and there was no reason for him to be like that. It could've meant only one thing, and Richard quickly figured out what. "_Oh my god, It's the story! It alters the characters when I'm not there to write it correctly… This certainly complicates things_" Richard thought, and then looked up at the sky. He watched the rain for a few seconds before he made a decision.

"We might have a greater problem at hand." Richard said, getting everyone's attention. "The story itself, it's altering itself! Jake's personality has been already affected."

"You shut up! I'm not done with you!" Jake snapped at Richard who was saying something that he didn't like.

"[No! You will shut up and listen!]" Thanty growled. He was getting angry at Jake for acting like a child. Jake turned his head at Thanty and his anger somehow grew weaker, he calmed down completely when Rick translated what Thanty just said.

"The story itself knows that it can't survive without me, yet it wants to alter itself, meaning that it will try to stall me from my goal as long as possible. We should go immediately." Richard finished the monologue. Thanty quickly translated that to Thanatorish and Rick translated that to na'vi, making it understandable for Tarya and Thanatoress both. Jake thought that this was ridiculous stuff and it was not worth their time, he already had to deal with one lunatic. "_And Smokey is enough, we don't need anyone else, especially the one who is a raving lunatic like Richard._"

"But where? Do you know where the computer about which you've spoken earlier is?" Rick asked while he looked at Richard, he noticed that Richard was shaking, probably due to the coldness. The rain itself was not that cold but Richard was obviously not the one who was resistant to coldness, he was too skinny to be able to endure the cold. Rick however was not, and he was used to the coldness by now, that's why he wasn't shaking yet even though he was still topless. The rain slowly intensified, making the dramatic situation even more dramatic.

"You will not like it." Richard warned Rick but Thanty was getting impatient already.

"[Out with it!]" He said and Rick translated it from Thanatorish to English.

"The computer is in the room called E seventy two, which is right next to the drill control on Scylla." Richard said, since the story itself began small alterations, there was no way to predict their reactions, so for once he had to hope for the best result.

"Say WHAT?" Rick and Jake asked simultaneously.

"Yup, it's a janitor's closet next to the drill control" Richard said, sounding apologetically, but it was sheer luck that he indeed placed something that old into the story. After Jake translated that to na'vi, Tarya immediately let Richard know about her feelings on that subject.

"_**No, there must be some other way.**_" She said, and Jake translated that back to English, Rick was meanwhile considering everything what was at stake, if they'll do nothing, then the story will according to Rick, eventually stop and everyone will just stay frozen in his place for all eternity.

"All things considered" Rick suddenly began. "I vote for getting some rest before we set out to Scylla, I say we should save the day once again!" He almost cheered, while Thanty and Jake did the translating.

"[He wants to go back where they've killed him? Is he completely out of his mind?]" Thanatoress asked Thanty who shrugged, and because Rick ignored that comment, the question was left unanswered.

Tarya however was not about to let Rick die again, and she made it clear by saying "_**Rick, I don't want you to go there again, you know what happened the last time.**_" She was worried that the history might try to repeat itself by making Rick die once again, but then again, he got better.

"_**Do we have a choice? We can get eventually stuck for the rest of our lives. I think that risking my life just to ensure that the world will not end is really worth it**_." Rick said with a faint smile on his face. This was what he believed in, and if he believed that he CAN save the day by simply getting the creator to some janitor closet, then he was going to do it, or die trying. The part 'die trying' was what was making Tarya so uneasy about getting back there. He already died trying to find a peaceful solution to the problems with people on Scylla, now they are not going to be so forgiving, and the peaceful approach was definitely out of question.

"_I'm sure they would welcome us with a salvo of bullets if we come there and say that we want to see some janitor's closet._" Richard thought about the possibilities, sure they might let him inside if he was alone, but then there was no telling how much time it will take to reach that janitor's closet.

"I agree with Rick, we should get some rest" Richard said, shrugging. There was really not much to say right now, everyone was wet and the atmosphere was tense between them, not to mention that Thanators were getting their paint washed away.

"_At least we wouldn't have to explain the paw-shaped butt tattoo, not to mention the bloodstained ornaments and stuff, although it would be only natural for us to get into some fights with something else._" Thanty thought, he was kind of relieved that the paint got washed away, it meant that he wouldn't have to worry about that later, but now there were different things to worry about. After Rick translated his plan to Tarya, she voted for the plan that they should get some rest before setting out. Thanty was also fond of idea of getting some rest after the night of wild and painful yet pleasurable cuddle. Although it was going to be hard to get some rest when there was some "_Let's say unrest among the people._" Thanty thought, looking at Jake who was still glaring at Richard whose pepper spray was still ready in his pocket.

"[Can I speak with you privately]" Thanty asked Thanatoress and she agreed, they've formed a Tsahaylu and Thanty told her about the plan for tonight through it.

"[I take it you've already noticed that Jake and the storywriter are not on the best terms. I say we should split up into two groups, you will take care of Tarya and Richard while I'll try to get some sleep while listening to Jake's and Rick's arguing about the situation.]" He planted before her. Sure it was a good idea to split into two groups due to the hostilities between some members of the group, but she didn't like the fact that she'll have to take care of the storywriter, he was fickle to say at least. Not to mention the fact that there will be absolutely no way they could understand each other.

"[You realize that we'll be unable to speak among ourselves without your group do you?]" She asked him and he nodded in reality. While they were communicating through Tsahaylu, Jake was arguing with Rick about the stupidity of this expedition, while Tarya just stood there and worried about their future. Richard meanwhile, walked over to the nearest tree and checked if the ground was dry enough to get some rest before they'll decide if getting rest was acceptable or not.

* * *

That's what I would've done if I was there…oh wait...

Well, there is really nothing to say to this chapter except 'Sorry for it being so short'

Answers to readers!

-Sana-Dracois: they tend to eat the food they're offered, along with the one who offered it.

-GenericAmerican: I'm trying, but they're arguing due to the story being alive and stuff

(I couldn't make this sh*t up even if I wanted to!)

-T.E.D.S: You know, I might… think about it.

-Guardsman101: *High five!*

-Jax Sanjyo: I'm not sure, he's too busy arguing with Altered Jake… Maybe Rick will get altered too and he'll stop drinking! (OH NOEZ!)

-Na'viWolf: That's always good to hear

-Stone Tiger: I'm an *cough cough* technology expert! (Certified)

That's all! Be sure to tune in next time (I.E. Tomorrow) to read more!

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	106. Chapter 105 No one's extra content Pt 6

And I said to him "Hey I don't care if she has a pair of extra limbs and a tail"…hey wait a minute! Is that thing on? Oh my god, I told everyone about my new Girlfriend.

So anyway, stop chuckling there and get ready for another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 105: No one's extra content Pt. 6  
Multi-national rest place.

The group finally agreed on getting some shut-eye, well most of them did. Richard was already getting some shut-eye before the march to the Scylla.

"[Rick, Jake, you are sleeping with me, Thanatoress and Tarya are sleeping with the storyteller.]" Thanty announced to the pair who just recently stopped arguing, Rick nodded in acknowledgment but Jake couldn't understand Thanatorish so he asked Rick if he could translate that for him.

Rick translated that for him, but when he finished the last sentence, Jake cried out "WHAT?"

Rick knew that Jake was going to get all paranoid about leaving Tarya with someone who could be dangerous, not to mention that he 'attacked' Jake before. So before Jake could say anything, Rick pulled out the heavy guns "No need to argue, it's one against two. I know that Pandora is not exactly civilized place, but Democracy just found it's way here…" Thanty chuckled at that comment. "_I always thought that Rick was our leader, but there were no proper elections so I'm not sure if he's truly democratic leader… It doesn't matter, I would've voted for him anyway._" Although Thanty would've voted for Rick to be the group's president, Jake's behavior suggested that he wouldn't vote for Rick.

"I'm just trying to protect us!" Jake said, getting angry again.

"No, you're just being paranoid, seriously man, where's the old Jake? The one who would've drink with me until we were both completely wasted, where is the old Jake who believed in me, who allowed me to make a contact with Scylla, who saved me from Zirina, and foremost, who wanted to live in peace. I think he's gone now, instead of him there is a big racist in front of me." Rick said, pointing at Jake who seemed to be taken aback by the statement about being a racist, he never looked at it like that. "I guess I'm being a racist, but even you agree that humans came here for one and only purpose to mine Unobtainium, thus destroying the planet. We both know that the 'scientific' interest was just to tell the people back home that we're not only mining but we're trying to be friendly, you see." Jake made once again a valid point, sure the scientific research of Dr. Grace Augustine was indeed funded only for sole purpose of sending her findings back to earth, some ordinary guy always wanted to hear about a new plant species, not to mention that there were some blue guys called na'vi and that they were three meters tall and stuff about them being excellent hunters and tailors. Rick has to agree that it was better than sending 'we've destroyed another part of Pandora, but we've got a sh*tload of Unobtainium so rejoice!' Now that would've sucked, not to mention that the Resources distribution administration company would get some penalties from EPA and stuff. Rick of course managed to find another flaw and exploit it, adding fuel to the fire.

Thanty meanwhile looked at Thanatoress' group which was getting ready to sleep. Tarya already lied down next to Richard and tried to get some shut eye too, Thanatoress lied in front of the storywriter and simply looked at him for a few moments. Richard had rather peculiar ability, he always woke up when someone watched him, even if they were completely silent or in a different room, he always woke up. He opened his eyes and looked at Thanatoress who was still watching him.

"Look, I can't sleep when you're watching me." Richard said, look was somehow non-present, as if he was talking from his sleep while he slept with open eyes. Not that it mattered, mostly because Thanatoress couldn't understand a word he just said, so she simply gave him a curious look. Richard remembered that she couldn't understand him, and cursed. There were a lot of things that are going to change when he gets back home. "_First, I'm going to teach the Thanatoress how to speak English, then I'm going to make Rick teach Tarya English, and stuff, maybe I should write about a language unification, using the na'vi as default. That could save some time… but then again, I couldn't do the jokes about talking about someone's back in front of him._" Richard thought, but it was no use to think about it, because he couldn't do anything about it, not now when he was away from keyboard. His monologue seemed to disturb Tarya's sleep so she also looked around before she asked.

"_**What's going on?**_" But unfortunately, Thanatoress couldn't understand Na'vi too, meaning that she could only look confused while being with those two. She felt like a mother who decided to adopt two completely different cubs from completely different species, she had to try and understand them in order to be able to help them, but they were too different from her that it was almost impossible. Richard on the other hand knew a few words in na'vi, mostly because he tried to write a serious story at first, he spent few months trying to figure out how to speak na'vi, but to no avail. He eventually lost interest in learning about the language which he'll probably never use. "_Yeah, I'll probably never use it, that's what I've thought, but here I am, in the middle of Pandora's forest, a beautiful yet married na'vi next to me and she's probably asking about what's going on. Maybe if I tried harder, I might be able to tell her 'Nothing, go back to sleep and don't worry, I'll protect you from the mean Jake who's being a d*ck!'_" Richard sighed and realized that he could only answer her by saying 'nothing', but by saying that, he would probably get another question about him being able to speak na'vi, that was a completely unnecessary conversation, not to mention that he would look like an idiot when trying to form some sentences. So he simply shook his head and then relaxed.

"_**You are strange**_." She said, with a faint smile on her face, looking at his headphones which were still blinking at her with the blue light on regular intervals. Richard only smiled to that comment, because even though he couldn't understand a word she just said, he knew what she meant by it. It was like he knew what she was thinking, mostly because he created her, and as a 'parent' he knew her damn too well.

"Jo, možná*" He said, not bothering to use English. There was no reason for him to speak in English to her. She couldn't understand him at all, so why bother?

She just gave him another questioning look before she shrugged it off and lied down.

Thanatoress watched that conversation with interest, it taught her something about English and Na'vi, the most important lesson was 'Na'vi and English are not interchangeable' Not to mention that the human spoke another language she never heard, and it was not English, that's for sure. "_He's going to be an interesting companion_" she thought, but then she noticed that a faint smile appeared on Richard's face and he opened his eyes and looked at her, like he knew what she was thinking about. That confused her a little, and a question flashed through her mind "_He can read my thoughts without Tsahaylu?_" her question was answered by Richard pretty quickly, he nodded and the smile only intensified. It was not really a mind-reading. It was more like 'I think that she thinks that.' Although it was just a guessing, it was incredibly accurate. "_Maybe it's because I've made her up completely, her personality, her body. Hell she's been part of my mind before I've created her. I mean, I couldn't create her mind if I was not thinking like she does_." Richard's thoughts were really deep as always, but then again whenever he thought about something, he forgot that there was something around him. It was no big deal if there was nobody around, or when he was sitting, but it was quite bothersome when he spaced out and somebody wanted something from him, just like now. Thanatoress got up and turned to Richard, she looked at him while the questions filled her mind. She thought that he would answer them because of his ability to hear thoughts, but she was wrong. He was once again wearing his non-present look, he was staring at something in front of him, the faint smile still on his face but he didn't move a muscle. Thanatoress couldn't resist the urge to prod him gently with her paw to bring him back to reality, but when she did so, he fell on his side but the look on his face remained. It kind of freaked her out. He suddenly seemed like a dead man.

"[Thanty? Something is wrong with the smallest one.]" Thanatoress said to Thanty who seemed to be glad that he had something to do. It sure beats listening two arguing guys. When he walked over however, he seemed puzzled by Richard's current position. He was on side, his eyes locked on something, tears forming in them but the faint smile he had while he smiled on Thanatoress, was still there. He looked exactly like Rick did when his mind was in Thanty's body. "_Is his mind wandering like Rick's? No there are no roots like last time, but then again, I'm not sure if the storywriter needs them._" Thanty thought, looking at Richard's body, which suddenly jerked, it looked like he got some form of electric shock. After that jerk, he sat up and looked around. He noticed Thanty's and Thanatoress' worried faces, and apologetically explained "Sorry, it just happens when I think too much about something."

Thanty simply shrugged and translated that to Thanatoress, he then reluctantly walked back to his group which was still bickering about something. "_I really think that we should get to Scylla really quick, I will not get any rest if they'll keep arguing like that every night._"

Richard meanwhile thought about the story itself, he was wondering if anyone was writing down this weird deviation from the original storyline, in fact he wondered if anything that happens now when he's inside will be ever published.

* * *

Sure, I'm writing it down, and I'm even posting it!

I wanted to add only one thing to today's chapter… that thing is: I really hope that Richard won't die in upcoming chapters. That would suck!

Translations:

*Yeah, maybe

Answers to readers!

-Sana-Dracois: "[That's right kids. Don't play with your food!]"

-Na'viWolf: Maybe in next chapter

-GenericAmerican: What should I do then? Go ahead of them and get myself eaten by Pandora's fauna? Or even better, get eaten alive by Pandora's flora. Besides, I don't want to die tired!

-Jax Sanjyo: Quick nap comes first, I can't drink much when I'm tired.

-Hideout Writer: I don't usually carry duct tape with me, sure I usually carry a lot of things (Speakers, knifes, pepper spray, screwdrivers, keys, a few memory sticks, a few coins and a torn wallet.) But duct tape is not among them

Well, another short chapter, maybe I should get some more of that 'inspiration'… Yeah, I'll definitely get more inspiration.

But now I'm going to get some rest, under the tree with a na'vi next to me and wild six legged chick with a cute tail in front of me.

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	107. Chapter 106 No one's extra content Pt 7

Well, what are you waiting for? Go read the story… I swear, people these days always want me to write something funny even up here, next time they are actually going to tell me that they are wanting more of *mumble grumble*

* * *

Chapter 106: No one's extra content Pt 7

Holy sh…

Although Richard was first one to get to his provisory bed, he was actually the last of them who fell asleep, he couldn't sleep because Thanatoress was watching him until she fell asleep, then there were two characters who used to be good friends, and who were now arguing like couple who just got married. They've eventually stopped their argument when Jake finally resigned and said that it's somehow his fault and stuff and then Rick just got angry at him for missing the point and then both of them decided to get some shut eye, and somehow both of them decided that it would be best to sleep next to Thanty, they've chosen different sides though, using him as a living wall which was supposed to keep them separate. When they've both drifted to sleep, Richard checked his mobile clocks to see what time it was, he was somehow frustrated that it was already three o'clock in the morning, but he decided to get some rest now when it was finally quiet, but his luck was worse than Rick's because when he closed his eyes, Thanty for some unknown reason began snoring.

"_ Ve jménu osmijádrových procesorů, co je to za hovadinu? Thanty nikdy nechrápal a najednou začne?__*_" Richard almost cried out but then he realized that it would only wake up someone who would either start watching him or something equally annoying. It was almost five o'clock when he finally managed to drift to sleep.

* * *

Richard's dream

* * *

Richard's dreams were more disturbing than Rick's, but when Richard was dreaming about Rick. Then it was extra weird and disturbing dream. This one was no different, when Richard entered the dream, he was wearing a standard NASA space-suit and he was in space. Rick was also in this dream and wore pretty much the same space-suit. They were both standing on some space-station or maybe some space-ship, whatever it was it was pretty huge. Richard looked at Rick and noticed that he was laughing like a mad-man and was pointing at something behind Richard, Richard turned around and saw a pair of thanators dressed in specially made spacesuits and wore rather strange helmets, they were both tied to the spaceship with a rope so they couldn't float away, but watching six legged animal with a tail in space, trying to get over to the other one was really hilarious, Richard watched them for a moment before he heard Rick fart, he turned around and saw that Rick's spacesuit was bloated and Rick was obviously in pain

"I got to take a s*!t man!" He said, but before Richard could say anything, Rick removed his pants and then there was a large brown explosion, followed by Rick screaming something about "Look at the size of that!" At that exact moment, Richard luckily woke up.

* * *

Awake

* * *

Richard woke up with a jerk, he jerked so much that he fell out of his bed, the flight was longer than usual, not to mention the force of impact. It felt like he fell out of some window, he also woke up with a mouthful of dust. "_Well, that's not my carpet._" He thought when he wiped the dust out of his eyes. He heard voices, a lot of voices, and they were laughing at him. He looked up from the ground and saw that Rick was chuckling, Jake was smirking, Thanty was laughing and Tarya with Thanatoress who carried him until now were snerking.

"You guys certainly know how to wake someone up." Richard said, getting from the ground on to his legs. He already knew that they were probably carrying him while he slept, it was better than to leave him there and when you're addressed as 'The creator' or 'The storywriter' nobody dares to wake you up, instead they'll load you onto the most vicious land predator on the planet and he will, or rather she will carry you around until you fall from her backs.

"_Well, it works._" Richard thought and then he checked his mobile, his eyes widened when he saw that it was two in the afternoon. "_I went and slept through most of the day… well that happens quite often, I shouldn't be THAT surprised._" Richard thought and then looked in front of him, noticing that the group kept on walking, he quickly caught up with them. It really wasn't that difficult, considering that Rick's AMP was inoperable and the fact that the group can travel only as fast as its slowest member, and because Rick was not running, they were probably traveling ten kilometers per hour.

"So, what did I miss?" Richard asked Rick when he caught up with him.

"I thought you know everything." Rick teased Richard who just chuckled at that comment.

"Come on, you know that's not true, I simply know how you guys think." Richard said, but then he noticed Jake's look. "You're an exception." He quickly added, making Thanty chuckle.

"[I was wondering if you have godly powers like Eywa]" Thanty said with a smile, he was about to get translated when Richard answered that.

"Don't translate that, I need to get some practice in 'I think that he thinks that thing' method." Richard said, utterly confusing both Jake and Rick, not to mention Thanty.

"You've probably asked me about my superpowers as a creator." Richard guessed correctly, earning a silent "wow" from Jake who already knew that this creator couldn't understand na'vi and Thanatorish, but he thought like everyone he created to the point where he was able to predict even the questions. Thanty nodded, making Richard know that he guessed the question right. "Well, I don't have much control over the story right now, but there are few things I can do. For example I can be annoying companion, if you need a shoulder to cry on, then I'm your man. If you're asking about the superpowers though, I can't fly, I can die, and I'm pretty much your below-the-average Joe, who on the other hand knows a lot of things. Nothing about survival though, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear about my typing skills." Richard said, with an honest smile on his face.

"Oh, yeah and you'll see me using this kind of smile a lot." Richard said, pointing at his honest smile.

"You see, I need to use this smile, people like it when you're talking with them with this kind of smile on your face. It's a working smile." Richard explained his excessive use of this honest smiley thing, which somehow made it less honest and more forced kind of smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"[That's… interesting.]" Thanty said, not sure what to say about the smile thing.

"You know, I have no idea what you've just said." Richard said honestly, but his honesty was now a questionable thing after the whole 'I use this smile when I work' thing.

"He said that it was somehow interesting." Rick quickly translated. Richard simply nodded and they've continued with their journey. Thanty eventually got next to Thanatoress and they've talked about everyday problems through Tsahaylu, Richard didn't even bother with thinking about what they were possibly thinking about. Rick also managed to get over to Tarya and they've spoke about the journey they were currently on, or at least Richard thought so. The possessive tail gave away that she was worried about Rick, because it kept on wrapping around Rick's side. Jake was traveling in silence, and Richard was unable to figure out what he was thinking about, not because of the alteration which was made by the story itself, but because he never really thought like Richard in the first place.

"What are you looking at?" Jake asked, noticing that Richard was staring at him for at least half a minute.

"I was just wondering." Richard said, still staring at Jake, who seemed more annoyed by that answer.

"About what?" He asked, his annoyed tone drawing Rick's attention.

"About you, DUH!" Richard said. His answer made Thanty who was now also paying attention smile slightly.

"I know that…" Jake said, slightly more annoyed than before.

"I was wondering about Rick too, you see I know that you plan to attack Scylla and wipe the rest of the humans out, or force them to leave. There is one catch though, There is no spaceship for them to leave on, meaning that you'll have to kill them all. And the second thing I've wondered about is how could you do that to Rick? I mean, killing every human on the planet because they're evil…" Richard said and then he changed his voice "Not Rick though, he's special…" he then stopped with his attempts to imitate Jake, who was by the way getting angry again. "By the way, did I mention that there are a lot more humans here on Pandora?" Richard said, making Jake stop dead in his tracks.

"There are?" He asked, not sure if he wanted to hear that.

"Of course there are, I'm still not sure where though…" Richard said once again with his honest smile. Jake thought about it, there were a lot of things that humans could mess up with and where the na'vi won't be able to fight them, underwater mining platforms were a nice example. He thought about it for the rest of the journey, mostly because they were almost there when he noticed that Richard was staring at him.

"So here's where we've last spotted Scylla" Rick said, when they've got out from the forest and were walking on the shore. Tarya's tail somehow got even more possessive than before and wrapped around Rick even more tightly.

"[Although there is not any strange-looking island nearby]" Thanty added.

"[It certainly is the same place as before]" Thanatoress pointed out and Rick gladly translated both Thanty's and Thanatoress' addendum. Jake simply looked around, trying to find that strange island which Tingal described to him earlier.

Richard walked toward the water, and Rick with Tarya followed him because he seemed to know what he was doing. When Rick got close enough he could hear him mumbling something while watching his mobile.

"Come on…where? ...do háje**!" He continued like that while walking along the shore.

"What's up?" Rick finally asked after he eventually got tired of not knowing what was happening.

"Oh, just searching for something I've left here…" Richard said, not bothering to look up from his mobile.

"What do you mean? You've been here before?" Rick asked, after he translated everything to Tarya.

"What? Of course not, what kind of question is that?" Richard said, with slightly amused tone. Before Rick could get even more confused, there was a loud beep sound coming from the mobile.

"Ah there it is!" Richard said and then pushed some buttons on the mobile. Rick's and Tarya's curiosity got best of them and so they've leaned over Richard's shoulder and tried to see what he was up to.

"**Connecting to wireless network.**"That was a message on Richard's mobile. Richard waited for a few moments before he rushed through the menus and opened another application, Rick only managed to see that it was something called 'Telnet' Richard then wrote a command to the text screen. The command was a familiar one, it was called Ping, like Ping pong without the pong, Rick used that command when there were problems with some part of AMP suit, it was used to check the connection between the computer A and the computer B, a basic diagnostic tool. The other computer was connected to this one because the mobile immediately got response. Richard smiled at the message which appeared after few seconds of pinging.

"**Connection successfully established between MCT and remote terminal.**" Rick simply had to ask what the hell MCT was.

"Sorry to interrupt your mad hacking, but what is MCT?" He asked, not sure if he was making fun of Richard or not, this could be considered as hacking, because he was obviously trying to access some remote terminal, but on the other hand he said that he left it there, so Rick couldn't be sure if he was hacking his own 'remote terminal' or someone's else.

"MCT is the alias for my mobile. It stands for Master Control Terminal." Richard said and his smile intensified when he said 'master control terminal' for some reason. He then typed another command which was even more mysterious than the previous one.

"**Console: Send_command: From_Dust_we've_come**" Only a blinking dot appeared on the mobile for a few minutes. Thanty and Thanatoress came over to see what were these three looking on, even Jake came after a few moments. And they've all looked at the small device.

"That's all?" Rick asked after two minutes of watching the blinking dot.

"I hope not!" Richard said, not so sure if he was still transmitting, but the strength of the wireless signal was rather good. They've waited for another three minutes, Thanty and Thanatoress got bored after two minutes and decided to at least take a bath now when they are here, Tarya and Rick also left but Jake who had nothing to do remained. Richard then sighed and then put his mobile back to his pocket.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked, not sure what was the creator doing before.

"I've tried to..." a sudden beep interrupted Richard, it was a loud beep from his mobile and he quickly got it from his pocket.

"**Server response: To_dust_we_go**" After Richard read that, he suddenly got a wild grin on his face. Rick noticed that grin and shuddered "_I hope it's something good, that grin makes me feel like I'm doomed or something._"

* * *

Hello Mr. Cliffhanger, long time no see…

Well, I've managed to write this stuff and even add a cliffhanger to the end.  
Who knows what will happen, what was that command and what the hell am I planning.

Before I make it even more dramatic, here are translations:

*****In the name of processors with eight cores, what is this bullshit? Thanty never snored but he suddenly starts now?

** damn it!

(Maybe I should say that I don't like to say 'In god's / Eywa's /Jesus' name ((or in their sake)) so I usually use the first thing that comes to my mind…)

Answers to readers!

-Sana-Dracois: "[What am I supposed to tell them? They are carnivores. I can't tell them 'go eat grass'… And last time I've checked, humans were purrfectly edible]"

-Number 23: They are indeed watching me. The reviews are one of the many benefits of having loyal readers (I love you guys.) About the Scylla, I've wanted to name the mining station after a sea monster, but I can't spell Cthulhu so Scylla it was ^_^ ((And no, that's no need to move this story to crossover section, also there is no copyright to it (((Author is known only by his pen-name and is dead longer than one hundred and twenty years, so the copyright is void.)

-JC: I don't think so, but next time you see that guy, walk to him and say "Hi, you look like (my favorite/some random/my arc nemesis) fan fiction writer, Skreetz!" If he looks at you with a 'WTF?' expression, then show him my profile photo, if he recognizes me (Almost impossible) only then you'll be sure that he's somehow related to me.

-Guardsman101: Err… I'll just stick to writing things ^_^

-Na'viWolf: A pleasure to meet you.

-Jax Sanjyo: If you've managed to keep it away for three days, then there might be some problem with your drinking habit, consult your local barkeeper to find out what is wrong (Seriously, not drinking that beer for two or three days is surely some sort of heresy!)

-Hideout Writer: Then I have one or two inspirations in my fridge!

Well, that's all folks, I should also warn you about this chapter, proofreader sneaked away so the story has been proofread by me… You have been warned

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	108. Chapter 107 No one's extra content Pt 8

Alright guys, just hang with me for at least three more chapters, I promise the pain will eventually end (and bonus chapters with it.)

* * *

Chapter 107: No one's extra content Pt 8

Ye old rusty ship

Richard was still grinning like an idiot, and Thanty noticed it.

"[What's wrong with him?]" He asked Rick who was just as confused as Thanty.

"I don't know his grin gives me creeps though" Rick admitted, Richard looked like he just lost it, that or maybe he just won in lottery. Although it was a disturbing grin, Thanatoress didn't pay any attention to it. Instead she was enjoying the nice cool water. It was so refreshing to get some bath after sleeping in a mud, due to the rain which thankfully stopped early in the morning. She was used to being covered in mud and blood and pretty much everything, that doesn't mean she couldn't enjoy a nice bath now and then.

"It…was supposed to be here already…" Richard said. His grin vanishing rather quickly, after it vanished completely; it got replaced with a disappointed look on his face.

"What was supposed to be here?" Rick asked, walking over to Richard who suddenly got depressed.

"There is no point in keeping it secret anymore, it doesn't work after all." Richard said, looking at the horizon. "I was planning to use that thing later in the story, I've wanted to implement it for so long, but then I never got to it." Richard said, once again playing with his mobile, in fact he was searching for a photo. "You see, I've planned more than Scylla…" Richard tried to stall the moment because he couldn't find the image he was looking for. "I've spent so much time designing it." He continued while he finally found the image he was looking for. He handed over the mobile to Rick who looked at the image with confusion. It wasn't a photo or some image, it was a sketch of something, well it wasn't really a sketch, there were a few lines on the image and on top of them there was a stickman with a T-shirt which looked like Richard's.

"What is that?" Rick asked, handing the mobile to Jake who also wanted to take a look.

"What does it looks like?" Richard said, almost surprised that Rick didn't figure it out already.

"It looks like a stickman in some bowl." Jake answered Richard's question, he then checked the other images in the directory called 'Story art'. There were a lot of images similar to the 'Stickman in a bowl' but there was one that caught Jake's eye. There were nine stick-figures in that image, two of them were taller than the others and were blue, then there were two black dogs with six legs, or something like that and the rest were normal black stick figures, although the stick figure in the middle was painted with both black and blue. Jake didn't know what was going on until he noticed the name of the image.

**"Story characters"**

"I am truly sorry to tell you this Richard, but you should stick with writing stuff instead of drawing it." Jake said, handing the device to Rick who snerked when he recognized himself as the black/blue stickman who was holding hand of a blue large stickman, probably Tarya.

"Ok, I admit it, I can't draw." Richard said while he rolled his eyes.

"Oh but you can, look it looks like me!" Rick teased him when he showed Richard the blue/black stickman.

"Oh rub it in, why wont you." Richard said while taking the mobile back, when he touched the mobile however, it vibrated. Rick who was not expecting that almost dropped the mobile. He was trying to catch it before it would fall into the sand. He tried hard to simply catch it, but it has proven to be quite a challenge, but he managed to keep it in air for at least five seconds now. The mobile itself was placed in rubber mobile cover, which was wet, making it even more slippery than a wet soap. He managed to catch it after another four seconds and then he handed it over to Richard.

"[Now, who would've thought that you're skilled in the art of juggling?]" Thanty said, noticing Rick's natural affinity for juggling. Rick was about to challenge Thanty to a juggling contest when it happened, Richard opened the app he was using until now and read the new message.

"We rise again…" Richard mumbled, his mumbling was not overheard though and Jake quickly looked over Richard's shoulder to see what was going on

"**Server response: We_Rise_again**

**Connection with remote server terminated"**

"Ok now that's creepy… What was that bowl thin…" Jake tried to ask Richard when it happened. There was a black column rising from the water not far from them, it ascended from the water like a submarine, but it didn't look like one. The column suddenly leaned over and then fell over like a dying giant, it splashed into the water but instead of sinking, it floated. The wave it created was a small one, but it managed to splash the group rather thoroughly. Richard thankfully managed to shelter his headphones and his mobile by using himself as a shield, there was no way that they would've survived otherwise. Rick saw this as a punishment for every bad deed he ever did, he got splashed with water way too much for his liking, and every time the water came without warning, and splashed him. This time he was lucky though, because he didn't wear any shirt so he only got his pants wet. Jake's and Tarya's loincloth also weren't spared from getting wet. Thanty on the other side saw it as a great opportunity to wash himself.

"[Woo hoo! Now THAT was refreshing!]" He cried out after the splash, Rick gave him a hard look and Jake did the same, although Jake couldn't understand a word Thanty said, it was the tone which irritated him. Thanty was not one of the people that would let it go just like that however, he had to rub it in and so he shook like a wet dog, granting the bystanding group members yet another shower. Richard however predicted that move and tried his best to cover his electronics pretty much the same way as he did.

"Thanty, I am so going to smash your face with a shovel when I'll find one." Rick said, and Jake agreed on helping Rick find one.

"[That can wait, what is that?]" Thanty said, nodding toward a strange ship which was barely floating, the ship itself looked way better than Richard drawn it. It pretty much looked like a small car's ferry, it was small and black with a strange picture on its side, there was a part skull part smiley image on the otherwise black ferry. It was covered in rust and it pretty much looked like your regular ghost ship.

"That's a Mining Ferry, before they've managed to get Charybdis down here to transport Unobtainium obtained through underwater mining, they've used this to get it to mainland and then they've used Hell-trucks to deliver the Unobtainium to hell's gate." Richard quickly explained, looking at the decaying vessel. It somehow made sense, and it also explained why was this vessel left on the bottom of the sea, how it re-surfaced however, was a mystery, at least until Jake asked.

"So it was just rusting at the bottom of this sea, how come you were able to fix it?" Richard looked at Jake and then turned back to stare at the ship

"Zatraceně, zase hledá díry v příběhu…*" Richard mumbled, but before Jake could ask him what was that about, he quickly turned to Jake and started explaining.

"These things were created to be very sturdy, sure they've sank a lot, but if you could get them out of the water then you could fix them really easy. They were remotely controlled by a pilot who was sitting in control room in Scylla. When they've developed easier way to deliver the Unobtainium to the orbit however, these things were no longer needed, pilots were assigned to other posts and most of these were dismantled. This one was not because of the malfunction of positioning system, it simply disappeared from the screens one day and nobody bothered with finding it. After a few days of being idle, the onboard computer simply switched to standby mode, waiting for signal to get back to wo…" Richard was interrupted by Thanty. He frantically looked around as if he searched for someone.

"[Where is Thanatoress?]" He then asked Richard, hoping that at least he would know where his beloved is, he was a creator after all, so it was only natural that he might know where she was. Rick looked around and when he didn't see her he also asked the same question

"Thanty is right, where is Thanatoress?"

"I know where she is." Richard announced, drawing attention back to him. He then nodded toward the ferry which was now sailing toward them, it was hard to see black and purple thanator on a black ferry, but because it was the only thing moving on board it, it must've been her. The ferry itself was traveling really slowly but then again, she was not so far away, only a hundred or so meters.

"Now that we're once again assembled, I say we board that thing and set course to Scylla."

Richard announced, and everyone agreed. Jake had many questions about the ferry one of them being about the silly paintjob, but then he decided that he'll ask Richard about them after they get on board.

"_That is, if we get on board, it is a wonder that it can hold Thanatoress without falling apart._"

* * *

Oh my god, I need to spice it up a little, but then again this is one of the 'calm just before the storm' chapters…what? Did you honestly think that the Scylla's inhabitants are going to be all 'Yay, you've brought our ship back...'? They are not… There is going to be a battle, although I can't see myself fighting against anything… Well anyway, I'll do the translations as usual

*damn, he's looking for plot-holes again…

I wouldn't call this answers to readers, more like 'please don't hurt me, next chapter will be better!'

-Judille: Part 10 will be the final one, I promise. (I can't see myself writing this boring stuff anymore either)

-Sana-Dracois: "[Ok ok, but only because you're a reader.]" *Thanty then starts grumbling something about disobedient food*

-GenericAmerican: In fact yes, I have fixed payment tariff, but on the other hand I'm using a wireless connection (Wi-fi) to connect to the ferry.

-Dragonrided101: I know that the story is changing, but that doesn't stop me from b*!ching about it now does it?

-The stone Tiger: I am so sorry, next time I'm going to write all that 'Reply from .: bytes=YY time= ZZms TTL=(random)' thing. I also thought that it would be better to say simply Connection established than spamming the story with irrelevant data about me pinging some random server ^_^

About Telnet, I for example use it for remote control of my wireless internet radio, router access and a few more things, but yes it is text-only interface

-Hideout Writer: More action coming right up! (Tomorrow, I hope)

Well, that's about it. I should also ask you about not killing me for writing these boring chapters, but as I already said, it is just calm before the storm!

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	109. Chapter 108 No one's extra content Pt 9

Today's episode is going to be rather boring, you know all that boring stuff like machine guns, arrows, automated turrets, pointy things, and of course some blood… Nothing to feel excited about, so I feel obliged to tell you that if you don't want read today's chapter, I won't mind, really. (The text about boredom is a cake, and we all know what a cake is.)

* * *

Chapter 108 No one's extra content. Pt 9  
Arrr, prepare t' be board'd landlubbers!

Everyone managed to get on the ferry. While Thanty and Tarya didn't mind getting wet, Richard was on the other hand kind of aqua-phobic, although he was soaked with water. He refused to get on the ferry until it has successfully docked on the shore. After they've managed to get on the ferry, Richard once again pulled out his mobile and connected to the ferry once again. Instead of pinging and checking the connection itself, he simply punched in the command which was rather strange.

"**Console: GoTo:The_Buried_treasure**" Richard checked the command before he hit 'okay' button, this strange command caught Rick's eye once again.

"What the hell? Buried treasure? Should I say something like 'Prepare t' be boarded!'?"

Richard tried to lighten up the mood by imitating a pirate. It was supposed to be a joke.

"Well, ye might wanna do that lad. Aye, you be standin' on the deck o' a pirate 'essel call'd The Undead. "Richard said completely like a pirate, because the ship was rather small for a group like that it was really hard to not hear the wannabe pirate captain. Jake who was listening to that pirate talk decided that it might be funny to introduce pirates to Pandora, and what is the better way of introducing the pirates to a new world than using one of the natives as a pirate? Jake quickly detached his linen armband and used it as an eye-patch instead. He then crept behind Rick and then yelled at him.

"ARRR! Ye'll ne'er get me buried booty!" Richard saw Jake as he crept behind Rick, but Rick was oblivious to Jake's presence and so he got scared sh*tless from the sudden shock in pirate style. He almost jumped overboard, when he calmed down though, he slowly turned around and took his knife out and put it in his mouth.

"Yarrr!" He growled at Jake who laughed at him, while Richard took a sip from different flask, he always had two flasks with him, you can't risk being sober in today's unforgiving world. Tarya and Thanatoress were staring at the wannabe pirates like they went mad for some unknown reason. Thanty just stood there and watched them with amusement.

"[What are they doing?]" Thanatoress eventually asked, pointing toward Rick and Jake who started fighting with na'vi blades, holding them in rather funny way and standing even funnier.

"[They are imitating the pirates.]" Thanty said, wanting to join in, but he couldn't. There was no way in hell that Pirates would accept him in the crew, not to mention that he with his six limbs looked more like octopus, the most hated enemy of the pirates.

"[What is pirates?]" Thanatoress asked, not sure what he was talking about.

Thanty then offered to explain it to her through Tsahaylu, because he had much to show her, although the memories about pirates were scarce thanks to Rick wanting to be a pirate only till he turned eight. Thanatoress got a brief explanation about what were those pirates, and how they've usually behaved. Tarya on the other hand, got no explanation so she simply watched with mix of confusion and worry the fight.

"Ye scurvy dog! Ye'll ne'er 'et me doubloons! "Jake yelled at Rick, who was trying to come up with a fine insult which he could say without opening his mouth, he was still holding his knife in it and to lose it would mean that he lost the only thing that made him a pirate. They were fighting so intensively, that they've completely overlooked the fact that Richard went inside the ship.

They've stopped fighting when he came back though, mostly because he yelled at them "Gentlemen o' fortune." He started, and then grinned. Rick looked at him and noticed that he managed to get a wooden pipe from somewhere and that he managed to get some crate from inside the ship. "Booty!" He growled under his breath and opened the box. Rick and Jake quickly got over to see what was in the crate, when they've looked inside however, they've almost gasped. It was one of the supply boxes which were supposed to reach Scylla when 'The undead' returned from successful Unobtainium delivery. There was one M60 Viper machine gun along with a full magazine. Because every magazine contained around three hundred bullets, they've got many bullets to spare.

"You've totally ruined the pirate atmosphere with that." Rick pointed out but Jake who picked the weapon up and smashed the magazine in place said.

"Arrr me likey!" And with that he cocked the gun.

"I think I've just created a modernized pirate na'vi guy who wants to do some swashbucklin'" Richard said pointing at Jake who was still wearing the eye-patch.

"Come on, there's more just behind those doors." Richard then pointed with his thumb behind him.

"Wait a minute, if there are boxes with guns right behind those doors, what took you so long?" Rick asked, Richard indeed went through these doors fifteen minutes ago, and if there were guns right behind this corner, who knows what he was doing there.

"Seriously man, look at me." Richard said and Rick looked at him.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea how heavy those boxes are? I was lucky that I've managed to get that one outside without dropping it." Richard said pointing at the imitations of muscles he had on his arms. Those were hands of some computer geek, not a dockworker. If anyone wanted to describe Richard with one two words, it would be frail storyteller.

"We should gear up before we get too close to that island" Richard then said pointing at the island which was getting closer and which was awfully familiar.

"[Land on the horizon!]" The pirate on the lookout, known as swashbuckler Thanty cried out.

Rick didn't hesitate and quickly yelled "Stand up me hearties, to arms!" but Jake was already armed and Richard went inside to get something 'lighter' for him. He then quickly provided translation for Tarya who was still not sure what's going on.

"_**We'll soon be there; you should get a spare weapon. There are some guns inside honey.**_" He quickly provided, but before he could get a weapon too, she asked him the question she wanted to ask him for so long.

"_**Why were you acting like that? Is something wrong?**_" She was still worried about Rick's mental health, at least partially.

"_**What? Oh yeah, the pirate stuff, back on earth, Many many years ago, there were people called pirates, they lived on ships and they've attacked almost every other ship and stole everything they've wanted and then sunk it. We were pretending to be these guys. It is a game you see. They were talking funny, but they were rather aggressive. And because we're on the ship and we're going to board the Scylla, well you get the idea**_" He tried to explain the basic idea, Tarya managed to get a picture, although she didn't get it, she was kind of relieved that her mate was not mentally ill as she thought. She smiled at him and then went inside the ship to find 'spare weapon' she'll probably need. When she entered, her eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. There was no bioluminescence that could illuminate the dark room, well except the bioluminescent dots on her face. Although the room was dark, there was a faint source of light in the corner. She recognized that source. It was the same device Richard used earlier to call this ship. She also saw Richard who was rummaging through the weapon boxes. He was apparently fond of Assault rifles, but they were too heavy for him, so he decided to check if there were any pistols. He already found boxes with shotguns, assault rifles and a flare gun which he by the way attached to his belt.

"_I hope he finds a weapon that would suit him, otherwise he'll be vulnerable when we get inside._" She thought, Richard chuckled after she finished that thought and she once again remembered that this guy was a storyteller or something like that, Rick tried to explain who he really was, but she didn't follow. She knew that he could hear what she was thinking.

"_I could tell her that I know how to shoot a bow, but there is no need to tell her that, I doubt she's carrying baby-sized bow, speaking in na'vi measures though._" Richard thought, he eventually found even the box with grenades and decided to get two of them, he then attached them to his belt which was almost full. There was a flare gun and three flares in his pockets. He also found a box with flashlights and took one just to be sure. This ferry was stuffed with supplies for at least three months on Scylla, although the food was already rotten beyond all recognition, the guns were in a waterproof boxes, making sure that they won't get rusty during the transport. Flashlights and electronics however were in normal boxes, and thus most of them were unusable. Richard of course took the working flashlight; he checked that his flashlight was working. In fact he blinded himself with it for a few moments. He eventually found the RDA handguns with the help of Tarya, who managed to found them in the first crate she opened. Richard took one of them and then took a spare magazine for it.

"Yeah, just like playing a Co…" He almost managed to name the popular game when Tarya managed to drop one of the crates, it fell on the ground and made a loud metallic noise, the crate itself was made of steel and believe it or not, there was no carpet in that room, there was just a metallic deck. So when it crashed, it made a rather unpleasant sound.

"_**Sorry!**_" She apologized and then opened the crate. Richard just shrugged and left the room, he knew that it was his fault. He almost said the name of the PC game, and as he told the rest of the group earlier, the story itself could get deleted if that happened.

When he got outside, he got blinded by the light, it was around six o clock and the sun was slowly setting, they were going to attack Scylla with dusk behind their backs.

"_The day is setting and a dawn of great battle is upon us…_" Richard thought melodramatically. The ferry itself was just a few meters from the island and after a minute it will successfully dock.

Tarya got outside and saw the group of warriors, and wannabe pirates. Jake of course didn't remove his eye-patch and Rick still held the knife in his mouth just because he thought that it could come in handy. Thanty stretched one last time and thanatoress had a wild grin on her face. "_Finally, I'll be able to show my fighting prowess_" Thanatoress thought, Richard knew that, and it pleased him that she was taking it like that. Rick was thinking something along the lines "_It's like every story, you go in and save the day._" While Thanty's mind was empty, he was trying to concentrate on the upcoming battle. Tarya was worried about Rick for obvious reasons. The ramp on the ferry went down, and their feet once again found their way onto the grassy island, the grass itself was real, but the grass on the elevator was not. Richard quickly activated the elevator and then he checked his gun for the last time, he was sure that the safety was off and that he cocked it.

"_It is a good thing that I'm a gamer, otherwise I wouldn't be able to tell which one is the business end of this gun._"

"Hey Thanty" Rick suddenly began with a wicked smile on his face.

"[What's up?]" Thanty asked, curious about what Rick had to say.

"Remember about our diplomatic mission?" Rick asked, also drawing Jake's attention. Thanty simply nodded to show him that he indeed remembered that.

"I told you not to kill anyone, and let me handle that situation." Rick said with a serious face once again.

"[You're going to handle that diplomatically? I find that hard to believe when you're holding a shotgun]" Thanty pointed out. Rick got the shotgun while Richard was attaching the grenades to his belt, so he didn't notice him.

"Let me finish that sentence first!" Rick said, serious as he could be. He then took a deep breath and then said "We've tried to get the miners of the Pandora diplomatically, and this time it will be no different!" He continued and Richard smiled, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"I'm going to do the classic shotgun diplomacy." He finished that sentence. The elevator ride was getting to an end so Richard had to use his battle cry earlier than he wanted.

"Remember, nobody lives forever so the last man standing is a coward!"

* * *

HELL YEAH! Automated turrets and lots of blood, plus arrows are coming right up.

Well at least I hope they are. I've managed to get sick again (yay)

Although I could translate the pirate speak, I'll leave that to you my faithful readers.

And before you try to say anything, pirate talk is not yet copyrighted ^_^

Answers to readers

-Sana-Dracois: Blame it on hardware/ping…. (It always works!)

-Hideout Writer: If you never done drugs for pleasure. Have you done them for different reasons? For example did you take drugs just for the lolz? ^_^

-Kashito91: Ok…I'll just take away the guns and glory and instead of that I'll bring back work and worry…

-GenericAmerican: Then you are probably going to love the next chapter

-Na'viWolf: Oh yeah, Rick is all 'Come to papa!' and I'm like "Let's see who will die first!"

-Dragonrider101: I need an original idea and original world, I have only one of these things, and so I'll just stick with this fan-fiction.

-Xerxes2003: You're the reason why my story is still original, I was planning to do all that cliché stuff, but now I can't because you've already said it… Now I'll have to figure something out. (Thanks for it though)

-The stone tiger: My wireless network is too awesome for "Request timed out" thingy. ^_^

Well, we'll se what I can do with tomorrow's chapter, I'll see ya on the battlefield matey!

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	110. Chapter 109 No one's extra carnage Pt 10

Hey Richard, you have one unread message:

"Hey thanks for sending me these things, I can't get enough of them, if you find any more of these, please send them to me the same way you sent the rest… "

Keep those souls coming!

Sincerely: The Reaper

(_**!**_Warning, this chapter contains a lot of violence, though I still think that it is not graphical enough to be considered mature. Caution and viewer's discretion is advised… _**!**_)

(_**!**_if someone thinks that this should be rated M, please tell me which part and I'll censor it**_!_**)

* * *

Chapter 109: No one's extra carnage Pt 10

Self-defense with machine gun.

It was like every other game I played. I was there with the most bad-ass team armed with weapon of mass destruction, and in Tarya's case: Mass distraction, but let' not get into that.

The elevator was slowly getting down, but we were patiently waiting.

"Who's there?" a familiar voice asked, Thanty immediately recognized the voice. It was Ditz, with a weapon ready in his shaky hands, his eyes widened when he saw who was approaching.

"Dibs on Ditz!" Rick yelled and aimed his combat shotgun at Ditz who was getting his standard issue ready. Before he could switch the safety off though, he had a moment to think about his life and deeds he done "_So it was Dry who stole my wallet!_" he thought, but a moment afterward, his thoughts were splattered all around him. By that moment Dry who was partially mummified, tried to shoot at the group with his pistol, he couldn't shoot his standard issue rifle because of the medical bracers. He was lucky to survive the tail-whip. He managed to shoot once, but he missed entirely due to the fact that he managed to shoot the weapon AFTER being hit by a series of bullets from Jake's M60. There were also two guys whose names we'll probably never learn. Thanty managed to jump over Rick and Richard and land on one of the soldiers, he then proceeded to dismantle the poor fellow, extracting each and every vital organ with one mighty swipe.

"[Some assembly required]" He taunted the poor fellow who was now all over the floor. The second one opened his mouth and attempted to spray Thanty, he was quickly killed by the most unorthodox method Rick ever saw, from now on Rick will be careful about opening his mouth because Richard fired the flare gun and managed to hit that guy's spine through the mouth, breaking it instantly, not to mention the burning flare in that guy's throat.

"Ouch!" Rick said after he saw that, he then looked at Richard who was obviously enjoying this. He noticed Rick's stare and said.

"Hey that was totally in self defense!"

"Right…" Rick said and then quickly rushed over to the doors. Although this room was relatively unguarded, he knew damn too well that there were a lot more of these guys inside. He got over to the doors too late. The soldiers or rather militia overheard that gunfire and the cries of pain and quickly rushed inside. Rick found out that he was about to get killed once again, there were five guys in the doors, three kneeling and two standing, meaning five standard issue guns meaning business.

*Whoosh*

Ok there were two guys kneeling and two guys standing and one guy who was impaled on the spear-like arrow shot by Tarya. The still living guys opened fire on the nearest target, which was by the way still Rick. Rick had no cover to hide behind so it was pretty much the 'sudden death' scenario. Or it would be if Thanatoress didn't use her humongous armored body as a living shield to protect Rick from fire.

"[Move you fool!]" She growled at him, and he quickly ran to the side. Thanatoress was used to pain by this point, she lived a life as a thanator, and that meant you got bitten or got shot at, at almost regular basis, and believe it or not she survived more skilled fighters than these guys. The situation was not looking good, there were doors big enough for AMP to get through and there were five guys standing there, Thanatoress was getting shot at and Rick almost managed to get over to safety. Tarya was too far to engage them in melee and Thanty was on the other side of the room. Jake could've killed them if it weren't for the most common problem with M60 viper, jammed bullet. Sure it was easily fixed by removing the jammed bullet, but that will take at least four seconds and thanatoress didn't have those.

It was on Richard to do something clever, and he decided that Thanatoress was far away from doors to be affected by the blast.

"Fire in the hole!" He yelled and tried to throw the grenade from the elevator to the doors, he of course was not skilled in throwing stuff, and so his grenade flew over to the metallic doors, and because they were opened into this room, the grenade managed to get in between the wall and opened doors. Richard's luck was usually the same as Rick's but this time he actually got lucky. The grenade went of and the force pushed the doors, and because the doors were made to withstand angry and drunken AMP pilot, they've didn't break, the door hinges were also made to withstand approximately the same punishment, so the doors only closed with force so big that they've broke nose and wrist of the poor fellow who was kneeling too close to them and knocked the standing guys onto their butts.

"Man THAT was awesome!" Jake cried out, he managed to get the bullet outside and cocked the gun once again.

Rick managed to find a suitable cover and Thanatoress who was now angry like a berserker, or more like Thanatorish berserker with adrenaline instead of blood, rammed the doors which were about get opened again by the forces standing behind them. Thanty of course didn't waste any time and rushed to help his mate. The doors were made to withstand angry and drunk AMP driver with AMP, or maybe a thanator, but two were just a little too much for them and so the joints with a ear-splitting screech gave away under the sheer force of two thanators and the doors flew inside the other room, smashing the guys who weren't already dead, but the doors were not that discriminating and also smashed the dead guys.

"No THAT was awesome!" Richard pointed out, and together with Jake, they've rushed over to the doors where the rest of the group was already waiting.

"_So far so good, Thanatoress got shot but it's nothing serious_" Richard made tactical assessment as he looked at his companions.

"What are we waiting for?" Rick asked nervously, the adrenaline still pumping.

"If you think it is easy to find the best route to one janitor closet which is four decks below us, it isn't." Of course adrenaline was pumping even through Richard, who was trying to remember the fastest route to that place. The adrenaline was ruining his concentration.

"Ok, we'll turn right after the first crossroad. Thanty, you and Thanatoress will have to break through because the doors are small, so the three of us will go first."

"[Three? You want to have a shot at these doors?]" Thanty asked, but before he managed to finish that sentence Richard already answered that with a nod.

"They'll come at us probably from behind, because there is a barracks on the first turn to left."

"What kind of imbecile designed that place? We'll get caught into crossfire!" Jake cried out, and then he immediately regretted saying that, because he remembered that Scylla was Richard's creation, and calling the guy who could obliterate you with a backspace an imbecile was not a good idea.

"Yeah, me and my obsession with impenetrable strongholds" Richard rolled his eyes and they've finally set off, the corridor was big enough for all of them, but after a few meters it ended with the dreaded crossroads. Richard lied down and used his mobile as a mirror to peek behind the corner. He didn't like what he saw. The mirror showed him one boot which proceeded and kicked his mobile out of his hands. There were four soldiers behind the corner and they've waited for them, they must've heard the gunfire and smashing sounds, that or they were actually hearing the blaring alarm which went off after the door-breaking incident. Richard tried to shoot the guy with the flare-pistol he still held in his hand. He didn't forget to reload it, but he was too slow, besides what's the point in shooting the guy with flare pistol when your buddy can shoot him with M60. The soldiers opened fire on Richard, but he was already on his legs and shot the flare, which immediately ignited and thus flashed the rest of the group. They were lucky though, because Thanty and Thanatoress quickly ripped them to shreds, it was better not to see the carnage. There was a problem though, these guys were not the only ones, but Rick and Jake managed to fix that problem by stepping next to the thanators and a hail of bullets from M60 and steel slugs from combat shotgun. This fire quickly turned from 'shoot to kill' to suppressive fire as the militia refused to get into the corridor, preferring to stay alive in the barracks. Meanwhile Richard rushed with Thanators toward the doors, thanators were of course faster than him and therefore they've managed to break the doors and Richard rushed through the opening. Thanty looked at Richard who rushed toward the wall, which was opening!

"_What the hell?_" Thanty thought but before he could do anything about it, Richard's fist went into the device which was behind the wall.

"YEARGHH!" Richard cried out and in another second, he awkwardly jumped away from the device which stopped moving and began smoking. Tarya was fourth to get through the doors and Rick together with Jake quickly backpedaled to the room. Richard was on the ground, jerking like a madman, he eventually stopped.

"[Holy sh*t he just got electrocuted!]" Thanty realized what happened, Richard was probably not ready for the high voltage in the device, which was probably some sort of automated defense system, and he got killed.

Tarya rushed over to him and tried to pick him up, she got zapped by him and he jerked once again.

This time he opened his eyes and yelled "YEEHAAW!" after that he quickly rose to his feet, he was a little bit disoriented but he shook his head twice and realized where he was, he noticed the looks of those who were not currently busy by suppressing the enemy who most likely decided to have a nap before Rick and Jake will have to reload. Rick's pockets were filled with spare ammo but Jake's machinegun was running dry.

"[You alright?]" Thanty asked, looking at the creator who just managed to get electrocuted by high voltage and survive it.

"I get zaaapped too often." Richard stretched the 'Zapped' word unintentionally, because he was still 'charged'. He then touched shook once again and continued. This time he didn't give anyone specific orders so they've simply followed him in the standard formation, meaning that Thanty and Thanatoress were in front, ready to tear everyone who was not Richard or Rick or Tarya…and maybe Jake. Tarya was in the middle of the group and Jake and Rick were covering their backs. There were a lot of doors there but Richard knew exactly where to go. He suddenly stopped halfway through and looked at one of the doors, he grinned and yelled

"Thanty, I'll need your help" There could've been heard a dozen of footsteps advancing toward them through the both sides of this long corridor. Richard quickly opened the doors and entered one rather small office. He looked above the doors and smiled even wilder.

Thanty looked through the doors and asked

"[What do you need?]"

Richard only pointed above the doors, where some pipes were and simply said.

"Smash that!"

Thanty was not going to ask question when it came to this guys, he simply got one of his paws through the doors and smashed the pipes, ripping them open. Black liquid and a lot of water came through that pipe. Richard quickly armed his last grenade and threw it inside the pipe. The grenade started rolling through the pipeline. The pipe was heading toward the end of the corridor, the one which our group was heading to. The grenade was set to go off after twenty seconds.

"Now get down!" Richard screamed on top of his lungs. Thanty quickly cried that in Thanatorish and then got down. Rick and Jake quickly got on the floor and covered their heads. Tarya however had no idea what was going on, at least until Richard ran toward her and yanked her hand with all the might he could muster, for Tarya it was like some small kid was trying to get her attention by gently pulling her hand, she looked at him and when she saw that he tried to pull her down she quickly lied down.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Richard yelled and jumped on the ground, he carefully counted every second. At that exact moment, the grenade went of in the fuel pipeline. There was a large explosion at the end of the corridor and the broken pipes spewed the fire like a flamethrower. Luckily, Richard closed the metallic door behind him so the flamethrower couldn't affect them, the explosion however could. It quickly tore the walls and sometimes even floor ahead of them. The explosion was suddenly halted by an emergency system for fuel regulation. Scylla was prepared for these things. The damage was extensive though, and the hull of Scylla was breached by the explosion. Richard knew where to place the grenade, there was a small fuel tank nearby, resulting in greater explosion. The flamethrower effect from the broken pipes was not halted though. Thanty's mighty swipe cut that pipeline in two, but the fire spread through and a second smaller fuel exchanger behind them exploded. Peeling the wall like a banana, blocking the way back, along with the pursuers who were now enjoying the raging inferno.

"_**What in Eywa's name was that?**_" Tarya asked as she struggled to get on her feet.

Richard quickly answered her with "That's a shortcut!" Pointing toward the place where the water started to get through the damaged hull. Where was once the smaller fuel-tank, there was an enormous hole in the ground which was slowly filling with water.

"_**EMERGENCY, HULL BREACHED IN SECTOR THREE! WATER IN THE HULL!**_" A synthesized voice yelled at them through the intercom, there were now at least three types of alarm going off and the hole they've created was filling with water. Richard after waiting three seconds jumped inside.

"That guy is crazy!" Jake cried out looking at Richard.

"That guy is awesome!" Rick corrected him and quickly jumped after Richard, Tarya went after Rick and Thanty and Thanatoress simply climbed down, Jake after giving it a thought decided that he should follow them. Richard meanwhile tried to remember where exactly he was now. He fell for at least three decks, meaning that this was one of the storages on the third deck, and if he remembered it right, there were stairs to the fourth level and if he turns left after going down the stairs, he should reach the drill controls, janitor's closet for that section should be across the room. He therefore quickly swam to the enormous doors and opened them. He did that too quickly though, Jake was about to jump down when Richard opened them, the water rushed out and took Rick, Richard and Tarya with them, Thanty and Thanatoress weren't affected due to their size. Jake however who was now jumping down, had a rather unlucky landing, a pile of metallic debris made a wonderful job on his skin. In fact he managed to decrease a total number of his fingers. Avatars usually have five fingers on each hand, Na'vi have four fingers on each hand, Jake had even less fingers than an average na'vi, not to mention what the debris made with his torso.

"[Holy sh*t Jake!]" Thanty cried out after he heard Jake's cry. He immediately knew that these were serious wounds and that he will die if he doesn't get proper medical attention.

Jake was lying there crying and spewing curses while the life was slowly fading from him. Thanty couldn't watch it; there was nothing he could do to help him. "_There is one thing._"

"[Go help the storyteller!]" Thanty said to Thanatoress who just nodded and rushed off. Thanty meanwhile did what he could to ease Jake's pain. Jake knew what was going on, this happened a lot, when you were heavily wounded, and there was no way in hell that you could survive it, you could either wait for the end, or if you had friends with you, you could get a bullet of mercy. Jake's throat was getting filled with blood but he managed to say two words to Thanty

"Do it."

Thanty nodded and said.

"[Rest in peace Jake]" And after that, he allowed him to pass on with one mighty swipe.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

Richard, Tarya and Rick got washed over to the drill control system. The whole room was filled with red blinking lights and was rather large… And it was far from deserted. In fact there were at eight guys and two girls. Although three of these guys were dressed in overalls, they got pistols, but just like everyone else, they've got knocked over by the force of water coming through. The room was large though, so the water was filling it rather slowly. The guys were slowly getting back on their feet.

"What the hell was that?" One of these guys asked

"The hull was breached if you haven't heard that from the F*&!king announcement!" Another one replied.

"Hey who the hell is…" One of the girls tried to ask but she suddenly forgot how these guys were called, in fact she forgot everything due to Tarya's quick shot from bow, that was her last arrow and she knew it, so she quickly pulled out the human pistol and started shooting. Rick's legs were somehow numb, but he managed to sit up and then he tried to shoot the guy who was too close for comfort. His gun was however damaged, so it wouldn't shoot. Rick however still had the knife which he held in his mouth until the jump, he decided that it would be rather unwise so he put it back. Now it was time to get it out again and throw it at the guy who noticed him already. He wanted to throw it at first, but the guy tried to kick him, so it ended up with ripping that guy's leg with Rick's knife. Richard got up and tried to shoot his RDA sidearm, but then he found out that he lost it somewhere. He also noticed that his flare-gun was missing too, that meant his only weapons were a three quarters empty pepper spray and his Swiss knife. "_Heh, always wanted to try that_" He thought. When he got into the room, due to his weight, he was carried over to the corner of the room, getting away from Tarya and Rick, but that also meant he got behind the enemy. There were now one woman with a pistol, one guy with rather nasty wound on his leg, and five guys with pistols who were trying to hit Tarya. Tarya was of course a clever na'vi girl, who used her speed and agility to her advantage, although the room was relatively small, it was usually harder to hit moving object. Rick on the other hand used the guy who was now being stabbed over and over again as a meat-shield. Tarya managed to shoot another guy when she got hit in her side. At that exact moment, Thanatoress rushed in, she couldn't jump at the guys because the ceiling was low, but she could walk over to them and then literally devour them.

Richard meanwhile sneaked behind one of those guys who was too busy trying to shoot Tarya again.

"Hello there sir, would you like to buy this pepper spray?" Richard asked quickly making the guy turn around. At that exact moment, he sprayed his face with it. The guy began screaming like mad, he probably wanted that pepper spray more than Richard expected. "Oh then can I also interest you in this knife… perfect for tearing people apart" Richard said, and pulled out the Swiss knife and stabbed the guy several times. By the time he was done with that guy, the room was clear, except for the girl who surrendered. Rick was watching Richard's first attempt to do a lobotomy with disgust. "Hey!" he yelled at Richard who just looked at him, then at the corpse and then at him again.

"What? Totally self defense, see I even used pepper spray!"

"You also removed his eyes…but that's not the point you sick bastard…" Rick said. Richard suddenly remembered why he was here. He quickly rushed over to the janitor's closet. There was a terminal, which looked rather outdated, and by sheer luck there was also an USB port with some flash disk in it. Richard quickly activated the terminal and couldn't believe his eyes. That flash disk obviously contained a detailed video log about Na'vi reproduction system and their 'cuddling' Richard didn't know how they've managed to get THAT close, but they've actually caught the whole scene on video.

Richard stood there, and then looked outside of the closet, the rest of the group were covering the only entrance, which was staircase. Even Thanty arrived.

"_Well I might as well take that…as a souvenir! _" Richard thought as he carefully disconnected the flash disk and instead of that one, he put the memory-stick with the story inside.

"**Open G:/No_One_Gets_Left_Behind. Doc" **he wrote on the terminal's keyboard, this terminal had everything he needed, although the character's layout was little different from the usual qwertz keyboard, he managed to get used to It quickly. When the terminal opened the story, he noticed that there were at least ten new chapters written. "_No one's extra content, heh interesting_." He thought and then he began writing.

"…**But then time suddenly stopped, the whole planet stood still, allowing Richard to write what he needed**" After he wrote that, he noticed that it was awfully silent around him, he looked outside of the closet and noticed that nobody moved a muscle, hell even the water stopped flowing.

"_Good_"

"**Then it happened, Richard closed his eyes and remembered his comfy armchair back home, he remembered his reality… Maybe it was Eywa's will, maybe it was a wish-come-true but when he closed them…**" Richard closed his eyes; it was a good thing that he could write on computer even with his eyes closed. "**He suddenly found himself sitting on that armchair.**" And as he wrote that, he opened his eyes. The terminal was not there, instead there was a large LCD monitor in front of him, and his eyes were on his good old Keyboard.

"**Time in Rick's world however, was still for too long, and the thing that happened countless time before…happened again.**" I have written that sentence with a smile. I looked at the story which got written in my absence and decided that I should save that, and I did that, I have saved the story under a different name… Then I took a deep breath and looked at the original file.

"**A reassuring voice filled everyone's mind, even Jake's mind which was now with Eywa…. And the voice said "Thank you, for showing me your world.**"" After writing that, a tear managed to slip out of my eye. I still wanted to return there, but my presence there caused only trouble and misfortune, and a lot of death. I looked at my clothes and then I remembered that my mobile was still there!

"…**And Richard got his mobile back, and his clothes were once again dry and clean…**" I've quickly wrote that and smiled. Everything happened according to what I wrote.

After that I've finally whispered three words

"Tak zase někdy.*" And with that, I've pushed and held the backspace.

* * *

HOLY stuff! I've got carried away! Well this chapter had everything! Blood, violence, automated turrets which electrocuted me! Big explosions, death of main character, death of a lot of people, a merciful act, time paradox, hell this chapter is also probably the longest one I've ever written. (I also got that flash-disc…*grins*)

But I fear that I might have used language too graphic…tell me what you think about it, I could always censor it to make it more Teen… (I still think that PG12 movies have a lot more violence in it…)

Translation

*Let's do that again someday (Rough translation)

And now to answers to readers:

-Skoedaddy: I still prefer cakes…

-Sana-dracois: Agreed

-Na'viBambi: What nine thousand?1 There is no way that can be right!

-Guardsman101: Happy now? ^_^

-Na'viWolf: But Bow-and-knives-and-grenades diplomacy just doesn't sound as cool as shotgun diplomacy.

-Judilee: Thanks, I hope I'll get better soon too.

-Xerxes2003: "Define crazy…It was self-defense I swear!" *I ask you while still being covered in blood and holding someone's vital organ as a trophy*

Well that's some disturbing chapter… if it goes on like that I'll have to change the rating to mature after all just to be safe… (I still think that there is more violence in T rated movies!)  
(there might be some errors, I've tried to get them all but neither my Proofreader, or my cat decided that it was worth reading Y_Y so I had to proofread it myself, and i certainly lack in the proofreading department)

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!

Edit: changing rating to M…just to be sure, I'll have to consult this chapter with someone who knows about the rating system more than I do.

Edit2: After consultation with a few people, the rating has been changed once again to T ^_^


	111. Chapter 110 No one and déjà vu

Funny fact: I spend at least thirty minutes thinking about what should I write up here, if I simply skipped this part, you guys could get one extra A4 page of the story instead, but since I know you guys enjoy reading what is up here, I'll continue with the 'funny things above the line'

* * *

Chapter 110: No one and Déjà vu

As the creator held the backspace, it was doing miracles with the story. Rick, who somehow managed to do something with his legs, was suddenly pulled by the stream back upstairs. There was something strange about it though, Richard was not there, Jake's head suddenly twitched and the blood he lost retreated back into his veins, his fingers came close to his hand and then reattached as he slowly ascended to the first level. By that point, Creator's writing program decided to delete whole words instead of letters, speeding up the strange rewinding progress. Rick only blinked and he was behind thanatoress. The bullets exited her body and then promptly got back into the standard issue rifles of those guys who were standing in the doors. In next split second Rick found out that he was on an elevator and he was talking to somebody who was either invisible or really wasn't there. Rick tried to remember who it was, but he was forgetting things really quickly, another second and they were on a ship and he fought with Jake for no apparent reason, then both of them looked at the crate which hovered in air and then fell on the ground. There was no time to think about that because in another second he witnessed that the ship which he thought he never saw in his whole life ascended. Another second passed and he saw that he and the whole group looked at something which fell on the floor from Thanatoress' back. Another second and he found himself loading invisible thing on Thanatoress' back. The program which creator used to write the story then started deleting whole sentences, once again speeding up the process.

Rick was suddenly watching a fireball getting back into the sky, and then he found out that he was removing bullet from Tarya's wound, the time suddenly slowed and he was now handing over the pliers to Jake, who put them into the box and then promptly carried it over to AMP, and then backpedaled toward Rick. Suddenly everything stopped for a second. Rick suddenly felt like some part of his life was missing, but he couldn't remember which one. Suddenly, he felt that his heart started beating again in his chest, at first it was a slow thump, followed only by silence. Then there was another thump, and he blinked at that exact moment. Suddenly the time quickened, and he suddenly found himself standing there, not sure what just happened. He looked at Jake who was walking over to the AMP but he also stopped dead in his tracks. They were standing there like that for half a minute, then Jake shook his head and walked over to the AMP. Rick wanted to say something funny, but he was not sure what just happened, so he decided that it would be better to stay quiet until he was sure that everything was once again okay. When Jake got to the AMP, he knew where the toolbox was for some reason, maybe it was instinct, and maybe he would place the toolbox on the same spot. Anyway he found it rather quickly. When he opened it he found the pliers almost instantly, although they were hidden under the other tools.

"_Huh? Weird!_" Jake thought, but then he walked back with those pliers to Rick, who had smaller hands, which would allow him to remove the bullet. Jake couldn't remove the bullet with those god-damned small pliers even if he wanted to. His hands were just too big to work precisely with them, not to mention that he didn't even want to do that.

"_I am no doctor_" He reasoned with himself.

Rick was somehow still shaken from the events that probably occurred, he was not sure if anything at all happened, but he was feeling rather strange, and when he looked at Tarya, she was in similar state. Jake was the only one who could conceal the strange feeling, his fingers in particular felt rather strange, he was suddenly so aware of them, he always took them for granted and never give them much attention, they were just another part of him, at least until now. He felt that they were important part of him, yet he felt like he already lost them, but when he looked at his hands, they were still there.

"_**I have a very intense feeling of Déjà vu**_." Rick finally said when he was done looking at the pliers.

"_**Now that you mention it, I also feel like I've been here and done this already…**_" Jake agreed, still examining his fingers.

"_**What is déjà vu?**_" Tarya asked, trying to scratch her head with her right arm, but then a sudden pain in her shoulder reminded her that she was still wounded from the recent battle with the human female. She let out discomforted growl, for some unknown reason, she somehow knew that she was injured on different places, but when she looked at the places which hurt her, she noticed that there was absolutely no injury on them, but her shoulder which was now starting to hurt again seemed like an old injury.

"_**That's the feeling when you are in situation, in which you were before, or when you see what already happened once when it happens again.**_" Rick tried to explain the Déjà vu when he prepared his pliers. Tarya thought about it so intensively that she overheard Rick's coughing; she looked down at him and saw that he was ready to remove the bullet, but there was one condition.

"_**There is something preventing me from removing the bullet.**_" Rick then said out loud, trying to make her see the point. She was thinking about something different though, so she didn't catch his drift. Instead she wondered why she felt like she has been shot at places where she was never injured in the first place.

"_**And that one is?**_ " She asked, not sure what he meant.

"_**I will gladly tell it to you but it is a secret, and I need to whisper it silently so Jake won't hear it**_" Rick said with a smile on his face, he looked at Jake who was smirking at the 'secret thing' because he knew that Rick would either need a stepladder or enormous booster chair to be able to remove the bullet while she was standing. She bended over to allow Rick to whisper the secret to her ear, Rick was tempted to yell something into her ear, but then he rejected to act like a total dick and instead whispered the sweet secret to her ear.

"_**Though my love for you is biggest thing in this world, I'm too small to remove that bullet without a stepladder.**_" He said, trying to sound romantically, she blushed as she realized that her mate was indeed handicapped when it came to his size, she was about to get straight and apologize, but before she could straighten, he kissed her cheek, making her blush even more.

Jake of course turned around when he saw that they would probably need some space, Rick always show his love to Tarya and she gladly accepted it, Jake on the other hand tried to show Ney'tiri how much he loved her, but she was somehow reluctant to show her emotions in front of anyone. "_Maybe that's the reason why I love her so much, I never really won her love, I still have to fight for it with every passing day_." He suddenly realized why he loved her so much, she was wild and sometimes even cold, she was hard to get even after they've bonded and all that stuff. She was a fickle like a cat, but she always knew what she was doing. She liked him, that's for sure, but she rarely showed him her love when they weren't alone.

Jake was once again lost in his thoughts, so he didn't notice that Tarya sat down and allowed Rick to get the bullet out, he somehow knew at what angle the bullet was stuck, but that didn't allow him to extract it painlessly. Jake was brought to the reality by Tarya crying out in pain, and because he was thinking about romantic, and partially erotic stuff, his reaction was rather funny.

"_**Oh come on, I'm still here.**_" He announced before he turned back, when he turned back though, he noticed Rick holding the bullet in the pliers and Tarya's wound was bleeding, but there was nothing lewd about it, of course if you don't count scantly clad blue girl sitting on the ground and a guy who was dead a few moments ago and who was topless. The sight before him couldn't get it into lewd stuff, well it could but only if you concentrated on the pliers with the bullet, then it could be partially sadomasochistic thingy, but because Rick was not enjoying it, he either was an S&M hooker, or it wasn't a sadomasochistic thingy.

"_**What?**_" Rick asked "_I must be hearing things, did he just suggested that we were…come on!_"

Jake was immediately red in face, and that was a dead giveaway. "_**I mean…**_" Jake was now trying to say anything, but his mind was empty, he didn't even manage to get appropriate excuse.

"_**You mean what?**_" Rick asked. He was slightly amused by his reaction. Tarya even though her wound was bleeding and it hurt like hell, almost laughed at Jake, she was with humans long enough to know what did he mean by that.

"_**We should get going… **_"Jake tried to change the topic.

"_**Yeah we should go**_." Rick agreed with Jake, who almost didn't believe his ears, Rick just threw away a perfect opportunity to tease him, he simply overlooked it and instead decided to forget it. Rick then helped Tarya up to her feet, well at least symbolically, due to the height problems and they were about to get going when Rick suddenly smiled and walked toward the destroyed AMP. He walked toward its leg and then climbed on the roof, he then carefully crawled to the shoulder and opened the seal and waited for the secondary terminal to boot. He then quickly accessed the only system which seemed to be intact.

"Go home, and don't forget to tell them that everything is going to be okay" Rick mumbled and then activated the walk-back system, but before he did that, he changed the destination, this AMP certainly deserved some rest, sure he could get repaired and then be used once again as a weapon, but Rick remembered a small group of people who might want to play with this husk. Rick didn't wait for confirmation and instead he quickly got down from the AMP

"**Walk-back system online, destination: Home tree No# 3: 'Omaticaya second home tree'**"

AMP announced and after that it started, and rushed toward the Omaticaya's Home tree.

"Why did you send him there?" Jake asked, not sure why would Rick send the AMP to the Home tree instead into Hell's gate.

"You saw those kids when I walked among them with AMP didn't you, besides this AMP deserves some rest." Rick said with a smile, Jake had to smile to that too and shook his head.

"Well, it was your AMP." He then shrugged and started walking toward Home tree. Rick waited for Tarya, and after her tail wrapped around his arm, they too set off toward their home.

* * *

That's it, this is the end… you guys feel it too don't you? (Well, I'll have to disappoint you. This is NOT the end…)

There is nothing to add to this chapter, well maybe there is but I overlooked it ^_^

Answers to readers!

-The stone tiger: um…what?

-Sana-dracois: that's the strange thing about me, I'm usually a pacifist, but when it comes to games or virtual reality or something, I'm more than willing to kill. In reality though, I can't bring myself to kill anything at all.

-Blargmeansno: I can't select Immature, nobody ever added that option to ratings… It's back to T for Thanators though.

-Na'viBambi: Jake is dead, that guy in the story is impostor and he plans to kill everybody with his awesomeness! (Just kidding) and by the way if you want to come and kill me, you are welcomed to do so, killing in self-defense is legal here. ^_^

-Judilee: I brought Jake back with the power of resurrecting backspace! Oh and the story is Teen again ;)

-a sitting duk: You're pervert! Everybody point a finger on him! *points his finger accusingly on you while watching the contents of the flash disk mentioned in previous chapter*

-Xerxes2003:Changed to T, Jake's douchebagerry level is still unknown. Keep reading to find out!

That's all folks!

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	112. Chapter 111 No one and that snake!

Remember kids: There is nothing more dangerous than playing with fireworks and explosives, be careful and always do it the safe way:

Wear a seatbelt.

* * *

Chapter 111: No one and that snake!

Thanty's walk was… not what he expected, he took a walk and now he suddenly felt like something was missing, best description might be waking up after a wild party, not remembering anything prior to your eighteen birthday, it can be quite a shock, especially when you realize that you're seventy years old, or god forbids even older. Thanty was still as old as he was though, but the feeling that something was missing was still there.

"_I couldn't forget the keys to my house or my car because I have none, I also couldn't forget my wallet or my ID card, I don't have passport so it couldn't be that, so why do I feel like I'm still missing something?_" Thanty thought and then looked at his legs. "_Five…six… six and tail, yeah I have them all._" He also checked his limbs, just to be sure. You never know when you wake up on Pandora without your legs or tail. It sure beats falling from bed and stuff like that.

"_Thanatoress is still sleeping… now that I mention it, she sure needs a name, and it is really weird to refer to her by her gender. Although we've been over this, I think she needs a real name, I sure would get sick of people calling me 'hey you! Yeah you, the thanator!' Now that would've sucked!_" Thanty then thought and shook his head, he will probably be called like that when he gets older, nobody would remember his name, mostly because he only spoke with Rick and Thanatoress, the rest of the group might remember his name but since Thanators usually live longer due to the fact that they are closer to the top of the food chain, the lifespan of humans and na'vi and pretty much everyone else on Pandora is measured in clumsiness. With raising clumsiness, your lifespan is getting shorter. Not to mention that you might die of starvation if you don't manage to get any food. Thanty suddenly realized that he was somehow hungry. "_It is no wonder. You get hungry after that wild …ehm…_" Thanty suddenly felt that he began blushing. "_It happened so fast, well… it happened so fast in thanator terms, I'm sure if Rick saw us from wherever he is now, he would be jealous! Thanator's stamina is legendary!_" Thanty smiled at that thought, he didn't know if it was a subject of legends, hell he only knew some human's legend which Rick knew, and there was not many of them, there were even less of them if you exclude the legends about 'Peter's god-killing ale' or 'Rick's never-ending fight with hangovers.'

"_I like that one though_, _how Rick managed to postpone his hangover by managing to be drunk for a whole week. The best part is that he actually was so afraid of the hangover that he just kept on drinking_ _until he passed out due to exhaustion._" Thanty chuckled at that memory. His chuckling however wasn't left unnoticed by the newcomer.

"[What's so funny?]" A familiar voice asked. Thanty knew that voice damn too well, he just f….ehm cuddled with the owner of that voice before he went on this walk.

"[Oh, I was just trying to find a proper name for you.]" Thanty said, it was not a lie. It was truth, at least partially.

"[And that is what amused you?]" Thanatoress asked playfully as she walked over to him, her tail and her side brushing against his as she walked beside him. Thanty really liked it when she did that, although he hated it when Rick did that, it was a matter of gender, and Rick was simply not his type.

"[Kind of, it was the fact that I couldn't think of a name for you, some humans gave themselves names for their deeds and abilities or characteristics, but I refuse to call you 'The brave and agile star who is by the way the most sexiest beast I've ever seen' … It's too long!]" After that comment, Thanatoress and Thanty simply had to laugh at the absurdity of such name. Thanatoress was amused and flattered by that name. Thanty after the laughing kissed her on her cheek, or whatever the thanator's alternative was. "_Rick was never really into Thanator's anatomy, and we thanators have a little different problems in our lives than what is that place on our body called._" Thanty thought, when he was young, he really thought more about survival. After the 'kiss' which was really more like a lick, Thanatoress also gave him a kiss, it was not on this cheek though, it was well placed lick on his neck.

* * *

Nearby

* * *

Everyone's déjà vu feeling has vanished. Instead they were simply glad that the things were as they were. Rick was back and Tarya was once again the most happiest in her life. "_He came back from Eywa's embrace just to save me!_" she thought, that could mean only one thing, that he loved her, and he continued loving her even after his death, not only that but his love for her brought him back!

Rick on the other hand, was glad that Eywa allowed him to get back here to continue living his life with Tarya, the blue spot on his backs was making him a little nervous, but it was kind of understandable. "_I mean, duh I'm on Pandora, Pandora have blue na'vi and not white humans, I'm lucky to be like that, I mean, I was DEAD!_" Rick thought, but his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by something on his face. "_What the ?_" he thought before he looked at it, it was the tail which apparently got tired of wrapping around his arm and instead relaxed on his shoulder like a blue snake, but then it got the sudden urge to stroke Rick's face. "_I don't know if it is cute, or kind of weird._" He tried to decide but the tail's soft skin was slowly caressing his unshaved chin and now and then even his neck. "_Ok, it's a weirdly cute, not to mention pleasurable._" He finally found the right words to describe it. Jake was walking in front of them, so he couldn't see what was going on, and Tarya was lost in her thoughts, and because those thoughts were about Rick, the tail decided that it would be best to do that.

Rick however, decided to be more playful than he usually was, he opened his mouth and waited for the oblivious tail to get close enough, he then grabbed it gently by his teeth. That brought Tarya to reality really quickly, her tail was stuck somewhere and it was unable to get out on his own, and it was kind of wet where he was. She looked down at where his tail was caught and then started laughing at the sight of Rick holding that tail in his mouth and winking at her with it still in his mouth. He looked so cute but also rather funny with her tail in his mouth.

"_**Look whah I hahe cauht!**_" he managed to say with the tail still in his mouth. That made Tarya laugh even harder and Jake to turn back, when he saw Tarya laughing and Rick with her tail in his mouth he managed to say "_**Oh my god**_" Then he face-palmed and then started laughing. "_Yes, only Rick could do something like that._ " Jake realized that it was probably the reason why he liked Rick so much, only he would try to pull something like that.

"_**Yeah you're the best Rick, don't do that to me though.**_ " Jake then said, making Tarya laugh even harder. Rick was not aware that it was that funny, but he was not going to complain about it either, they've simply continued on their way, Tarya still chuckling when she remembered Rick holding her tail in his mouth and the winking he did. Rick released that tail a few moments ago from his mouth, mostly because it was rather hard to speak with it in his mouth. "_Now that I think about it, I might be a dog! Just look at me, trying to bite a tail, really nice tail…_" He thought looking at the tail which was still resting on his should. He then decided to stroke it, just like it stroke his jaw, it was the only part of Tarya he could stroke without feeling awkward, with his height he could either stroke her legs and her hips, he could also stroke her stomach but that would be weird, not to mention awkward. "_Well, maybe it won't be as awkward in the future as it is now._" He thought. IF things went well of course. Tarya looked down at Rick who was discreetly stroking her tail and when she did so, he asked her

"_**Poor little fellow got bitten.**_ " Rick said with sad expression on his face which was obviously faked, when he finished that sentence he patted the poor tail as if he was a child which got injured while playing some game. Tarya couldn't help herself this time and simply had to hug Rick who was once again cute and adorable. She lifted him off the ground and hugged him tightly, Jake watched that over his shoulder and he also couldn't help himself and had to comment that once again.

"Admit it. You've done those things just to get hugged like that again"

"Pretty much." Rick agreed while he also hugged his beloved Tarya.

"_Life cannot get any better than this!_" The same thought flashed through both Tarya and Rick's mind as they've continued to embrace each other. True Tarya had it far more easier to embrace Rick than he did, but for once, Rick's size didn't matter that much to him.

* * *

Awwh, cute!

We need more hate and sarcasm and kicked puppies and decapitated bunnies! Rawrgh! (lol, just kidding)

This chapter is a transition one, it was made just to cover some distance between Rick's group and Thanty's group. On the other hand I never planned this chapter, but you know how it is, sometimes you have to improvise just to stall the storyline…Maybe I shouldn't say that out loud.

Meh, screw it, anyway I'll answer some of my readers' reviews… (Just kidding again, I'll answer all of them as I usually do)

-Codeless enigma: True…

-Guardsman101: I'm happy when my readers are happy

-Sana-Dracois: You bet!

-GenericAmerican: I want a na'vi. ^_^

-Na'viWolf: This story will not end anytime soon… unless I die of course (and I'm not entirely sure about that stopping the story either.)

-Blargmeansno: according to dictionary (the one that contains words like 'Roflcopter' and 'Pwnage') it is.

Maybe I should get a life instead of writing a fan-fiction. On the other hand lives are expensive these days and you can only get one… Meh, I'll stick to the stories…

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	113. Chapter 112 No one and awkward meeting

Public service announcement: Remember kids, if you try hard, you can end up just like Rick, no I don't mean that awesome, I meant being considered dead or non-existent for most of his life.

* * *

Chapter 112: No one and awkward meeting.

Rick's hugging time was over, yet he managed to stay off the ground by getting on Tarya's back and holding there like a monkey.

"_**I promise that I'll never let you go.**_" He promised while looking in her face over her shoulder. Tarya knew he meant it, and for that she was grateful, well she knew that he'll eventually get off her back, but she was perfectly comfortable with him being there for the time being, he was a big living and sometimes squirming backpack full of love and cuteness. He's been rather amusing since he got from the grave, he probably wanted to cheer her up, and she liked him being funny like that. Rick also found that rather amusing, usually the humans were those walking on the ground and na'vi were those who were clinging in the trees, now there were two na'vi walking on the ground and a human clinging on the sexier of those two.

"_Yeah, Jake is not as sexy as my Tarya_" Rick smiled, looking over her good shoulder, he was extra careful not to touch her right shoulder because he was afraid that he might hurt her by touching the area near the wound. It wasn't that hard, mostly because Tarya was not only taller but also slightly wider, so he could simply cling on her good shoulder while having his right arm around her neck. That also allowed him to nuzzle her neck, just like her tail did to him.

"_And I can tell that she really likes it_" Rick thought, when she kissed him on his cheek when she got the chance. Jake was obviously getting rather tired of this endless 'showing emotions for each other' when he was left out. He stopped leading the way a few moments ago, and now he was just walking next to them. He thought that it was kind of ridiculous, A human clinging on Na'vi and nuzzling her neck, on the other hand she liked it, he judged that by looking at her tail which was swinging happily form the right to the left and vice versa. It was really easy to read one's emotions when they had tail which showed you how they were feeling right now.

"_Ney'tiri's tail is not an exception, but hers is so much cuter than Tarya's_" Jake thought, he was getting anxious about getting back home to his savior, mate, and basically the girl he fell for. Ney'tiri was probably waiting for him to come back after the long day, well he sometimes had to go alone into the forest to think about things, the reason he went there this time was the question about what to do with humans on Scylla, at first he thought that the same fight&exile them tactic might work once again, but then again Rick was there and he didn't mention any shuttle or any other planet to space transport, meaning that the 'exile them' plan was somehow out of question, then there was a plan to simply wipe them out, sure it might work but it seemed a little too harsh.

"_I was just like them, doing my job and trying to stay alive. I guess I can't really blame them, but they've refused to go peacefully, I don't know what to do._" Jake thought, he really didn't want to kill them all, it would be like killing Max and Norm and Alexandra and František and even Rick, but he didn't count because he already got killed by them, the fact that he was now happily clinging on Tarya's back was completely different story though. Jake was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't hear the suspicious sounds which were coming from in front of them, Rick and Tarya both didn't notice those sounds either because they were busy doing 'the nuzzling and kissing and hugging and simply being happy' kind of stuff. The sounds which came from in front of them weren't much different, maybe because those two thanators which by the way were doing those 'purr and rowr and murr' sounds were doing almost same thing as Rick and Tarya, the only difference was the fact that Tarya and Rick didn't have enough limbs to hug each other while Thanty and Thanatoress did. When Tarya and Rick noticed those sounds, it was already too late, they could clearly see Thanty lying next to Thanatoress, his paws on her side and he was either kissing her head, or trying to get her clean. Rick was not sure which one of these two things it was. Both thanators were purring like kittens, it would melt everyone's heart if they weren't considered the most vicious land predators on Pandora. They were both purring so loud and they both had closed eyes that they simply couldn't hear or see or even sense the group of two na'vi and one strange living backpack thingy approach them.

"Oh may I join in?" Jake asked with an innocent smile on his face. Thanty's eyes immediately focused on the poor fellow who just dared to interrupt them, he was decided that if it wasn't someone he knew, or someone else who is important, he is going to devour him. When he saw who it really was, he was kind of disappointed that there will be no devouring, because it was the Olo'eyktan of Omaticaya tribe. "_Although I'm sure that nobody would miss him, it is not really worth the troubles._" Thanty thought, he forgot however that he and Thanatoress are still connected through Tsahaylu.

"_I'm sure that somebody would miss him and that one is you._" She pointed out, and Thanty had to admit that she once again saw right through him, it was like she was reading his mind or something!

"_Oh but I am reading your mind. Your mind is really nice and comfy; I could spend my entire life just being there._" She complimented him, it was true that he had his mind somewhat altered, but that was due to Rick's influence, when he was alive and they've shared his body.

"[Sure, you can be in the middle, Rawr.]" Thanty joked, he knew that Jake couldn't understand him and so he could make these jokes without having to fear that Jake would get angry or anything.

"Bwahahahaha." A really familiar voice started laughing rather hard, Thanty looked in Tarya's general direction, that was where the laughter came from anyway, but because she wasn't really close to him, he didn't notice Rick's hands around her, or maybe he did and just considered that being some kind of jewelry or something like that. He then tried to 'sense' whoever was laughing but once again to no avail, he could only 'sense' Jake and Tarya. He couldn't sense Rick because he was on Tarya's back and he was really close to her, and because she was facing Thanty directly, he only saw her.

"_**What he said?**_" Jake asked Rick, but he looked at Tarya just to keep up the charade, Tarya immediately knew what was going on, Rick silently whispered the translation to her while still hiding on her back.

"_**He said that you could be in the middle.**_" She didn't really translate that, instead she was used as a proxy in the communication between Rick and Jake. Rick could reveal himself to Thanty and make the bad-ass entrance and say that there is nothing that could stop him, but he liked the idea of messing around with the big guy first.

Jake smiled awkwardly and looked at Thanty, who was still trying to figure out what was going on.

"Oh I really wanted to be a lettuce in the bacon lettuce tomato sandwich!" He said, making Thanty and Thanatoress laugh, the idea of having him in the middle was ridiculous enough, but the fact that he agreed to that was even funnier. Thanatoress knew what was going on due to the Tsahaylu, so she also got the full translation from Thanty who gladly provided it.

But Thanty and Thanatoress were not the only ones who were laughing. There was that mysterious laughter too!

"[Who is there?]" Thanty asked now being all serious about the third mysterious stranger guy. The laughter was so awfully familiar, Rick tried to change his voice, and that was probably the reason why Thanty didn't discover him yet.

"[From dust I've come.]" Rick said truthfully, trying to use even deeper voice, but this time Thanty almost recognized him. He knew that voice was awfully familiar, yet he still didn't know from where it was coming from.

"[Who?]" Thanty asked, still not sure with who he was dealing with, while he kissed Thanatoress neck once again. Rick then dropped from Tarya's back and landed on the ground behind her, but because she was still standing straight and the space between her legs was covered with her loincloth, there was no way for Thanty to see who it was, the heat signature however told him that whoever he was, he was behind Tarya the whole time. Rick then jumped from his cover, his back turned at Thanty and his thumb was pointing at the tattoo on his back.

"[I found out that there is no fighting in the heaven, so I've came back!]" Rick yelled dramatically, that took Thanty off guard, he was so shocked that he stopped in mid-lick and raised his head to take a better look, his tongue was still sticking out of his mouth as he looked at the tattoo which he immediately recognized.

"[Rick? But you're dead!]" Thanty almost yelled, his own confusion was only amplified by Thanatoress' own confusion, if Rick was dead, how come he came back to living?

"[The power of my love toward you brought me back as a zombie, and what is a little necrophilia between friends eh?]" Rick answered while he turned to face Thanty, he also rolled his eyes so that he looked as dead as he could, he lifted one of his arms and then approached Thanty who was now almost believing in zombies, zombies that came back to the land of the living just to have a wild bestiality gay sex with you!

* * *

Now that's an interesting idea for a movie: 'The Day of The Gay Bestiality Sex Zombies!'

On the other hand it might be too hardcore even for M rating.

Anyway, there it is the happy reunion! Yee haw! (Also forgive me for writing chapter this short, there were certain…complications with my bank account, which required my full attention ((and thus I've got a lot less time to make today's chapter)) in fact I've managed to finish it so late that even my proofreader fell asleep already!)

That however brings an interesting question: I usually finish those chapters around 23:20 and post them at 23:30 (GMT+01:00) and now the interesting question part: at what times do you people usually read the new chapters?

Answers to readers thingy!

-The stone tiger: I don't know if you even CAN copyright Armageddon comets…I'll have a look at it later

-Sana-Dracois: Rick's theme song? I'll have to think about such things.

-Guardsman101: Thanks.

-Na'viWolf: One day, I'll just retire and let the story finish itself ^_^

-Hideout Writer: I also can get signal from anywhere.

-GenericAmerican: Debug Y/N?

-Na'viBambi: Oh yes, we all know that the cake is delicious… just like decapitated bunnies and disemboweled unicorns….wait what?

-izyizy: Already planned ^_^

That's all for today, yeah really!

…

I mean it, that's all

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	114. Chapter 113 No one prevents catfight!

Single pale storyteller looking for na'vi (of any color) for a relationship, my partner must be supporting and funny, that's all, no gender specifications, no age requirements, no special needs or qualification needed…. Now that I think about it, I'll just get some na'vi action figure.

* * *

Chapter 113: No one prevents catfight!

Thanty was now on his legs and so was Thanatoress, they've both stared at the body of Rick which was either possessed, undead or Rick was just messing with them again, but you can't tell which one of these it was because he was considered dead, and if he was undead, he might still be dead. Thanty was not sure which one of these it was so he couldn't take any actions against him because if he was just messing with them, he could kill him or seriously injure him if he tried to defend himself, but then again if Rick was a zombie then he needs to be dismembered as quickly as possible.

Thanty then decided to test Rick out by telling him that "[Rick if you are just messing around, then stop it, and if you really are a zombie, then you won't mind me telling Tarya about the gay chicken game.]" When Thanty finished that sentence, he noticed that Rick stopped walking toward him, his eyes rolled back and he gave it a thought. He knew what Thanty meant. "B_ut then again if Tarya was about to do some gay-chicken in the same manner as Thanty and Rick did, meaning that Tarya and Thanatoress…_" Rick blushed at that thought, although it wasn't what Thanty really meant, it was pretty damn hot.

"[What is a gay chicken?]" Thanatoress asked Thanty, she had to ask out loud because she was no longer connected to Thanty. Thanty ignored her question by simply looking too shocked by Rick's 'zombification' which was obviously fake.

"[You mean that Tarya and Thanatoress would…]" Rick suggested with a winking. Now Thanty knew that it was the good old Rick, because nobody else could be into na'vi lezzing out with thanatoress. "_Well…_" Thanty gave it a thought too, seeing Tarya and Thanatoress do that stuff would certainly be "_…interesting, to say at least…_" Now there were at least two guys who could be into that stuff, however Thanty had to keep his cool and say "[You can dream about it.]" It wasn't really aimed at Rick in particular; it was aimed at both of them. Mostly because Thanty's mind was also infected by Rick's rather amusing yet probably really hot idea of these two doing those things.

"[In that case, RAWR I want your brain!]" He said and this time he rushed toward Thanty, he was about to hug his leg like he always did, but this time the way to Thanty was blocked by Thanatoress who didn't know much about zombies and gay-chickens and stuff about that. She on the other hand knew that whatever zombie was, it might be in Rick's body and he therefore could be dangerous, and because he was trying to probably attack Thanty, she stepped in front of him to naturally tell zombie inside Rick that she will protect him, even with her own life. Now it was Thanty's turn to get some amusement out of Rick.

"[He might be dangerous, be careful, but don't hurt him!]" Thanty cried out, acting like a damsel in distress, it was somehow funny to see a damsel in distress that had three pairs of legs and a body of a wingless dragon on steroids, but the other wingless dragon on steroids decided to save the first one.

"_Oh crap_" Rick thought when he saw Thanatoress' attempt to grab him with her paw. He was so nervous because a wrong move and he could end up at Eywa's place sooner than he expected, and because her promise was fulfilled, there was no need to send him back again!

"_That means dying is permanent this time, and I don't want to die yet!_" he thought as he dove away from Thanatoress paw, she was moving rather slowly because she only wanted to capture him, and definitely not kill him. Thanty would never forgive her if she would injure Rick in any way, even though he had that zombie thingy in him which probably controlled his every action and stuff like that. What Thanty didn't foresee was the fact that Tarya wouldn't stand there idly and watch Thanatoress which tried to do god knows what to him, and because Rick was rather hesitant to get lifted off the ground, she decided to defend her mate just as Thanatoress did, she therefore walked over to Rick who dove out of the paw's way once again, she then stood before him and looked at the thanators with a dangerous look, no matter how big and dangerous animal you were, you wouldn't want to mess with a na'vi or human who had this look on their faces.

"_**You came here to save me?**_" Rick asked Tarya almost playfully, he knew that Thanatoress wouldn't probably hurt him, but his 'escapes' might look rather frantic, he knew that if it got serious for some unknown reason, Thanty would've stopped Thanatoress from actually harming him in any way, Tarya however, seemed too serious about defending him to death.

"_**I won't let you die again!**_" She almost exclaimed. That exclamation would've made Rick happy if it was with an actual enemy she was fighting against, it would be a catfight, and therefore Rick was in no immediate danger.

"_**You don't have to, it is just a misunderstanding**_." Rick began, trying to make this situation less awkward for everyone, but it was almost impossible. This was about to result in a catfight between two overly protective females. Rick however didn't know why was Thanatoress suddenly so overly protective, but judging by the position in which Rick found them, they were probably also mated.

"[Be careful dear, he is not a zombie after all.]" Thanty also thought that this was getting out of hand really quickly. Thanatoress was not about to argue with him about the level of zombie-ness in Rick, mostly because she couldn't even pronounce it, and her knowledge about that subject was somewhere between scarce to non-existent.

"[… Alright]" She said and turned around gallantly as only a thanatoress of her magnitude could, the swing in her hips, the swishing of her tail, the way her body moved, it was driving Thanty crazy. He could swear that she was doing that just to tease him. She then walked over next to her mate.

"_**It is?**_" Tarya asked, looking at Thanatoress suddenly 'retreating' or rather disengaging. She was glad that she didn't have to defend her mate against a friend, but then again she was ready to beat some sense into Thanatoress and then even into Thanty, beating sense into Jake was optional, maybe if he would try something like stopping her from beating them. "_Nobody will endanger Rick ever again. I'll make sure of it._" She thought. She lost him twice already! The first time was when he was captured and left to suffocate. He returned to her with a gift of being able to breathe the Pandora's air, the second time happened recently. He came back from the land of the dead and bonded with her, although his queue fell off eventually, they were still bonded and Jake witnessed that. That meant if anyone would try to question their bonding, then they could always ask the Olo'eyktan of Omaticaya tribe, because he witnessed at least part of it. "_It would've been awkward if he witnessed all of it_." She thought.

"_**Yes, it was a complete misunderstanding.**_ " Rick said once again, and hoped that he wouldn't have to explain why it was such a misunderstanding because it would be difficult for Tarya to comprehend the basic idea about zombies. Sure he could always tell her something about Thanatoress being overly protective or jealous or even considering Rick as a potential mate for Thanty and thus seeing him as a threat, but that would be lying and he didn't want to lie to her.

"_**Very well…**_" She said, turning back to Rick and then smiled at him, it was one of the reassuring smiles, telling him that everything will be okay, and if not , then she is going to do something about it.

"Smooth" Jake said, watching the whole scene from afar, he was quiet until now but then he decided to congratulate Rick on a job well done, he just prevented a catfight, sure catfights were rather entertaining when they were among the high school girls, but if you have a catfight between a rather agile blue native and a dangerous predator, it will not end with a scratching and messing up each others hair. It could end with death, severe injury and that was simply not acceptable.

"_Not to mention that the gay-chicken contest between them is now literally impossible._" Rick thought, but then again, he was not disappointed, there was no need to be disappointed when it came to such things. He preferred to have Tarya all for himself after all. Sure he would share with almost anyone if it were something trivial, like sharing a meal or ammunition or something like that even with a complete stranger, but he was more possessive than Tarya's tail when it came to sharing Tarya with anyone, at least when it came to 'cuddly' things. "_I am not some possessive freak. I don't get jealous when she talked with her friends or something like that._" He tried to reassure himself, but now when the danger of cat-fighting was over, there was a different task at hand.

"Sooo" Rick began, using English instead of Thanatorish.

"[Yes?]" Thanty asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I walked it off" Rick said with an honest smile on his face.

"[Oh yeah, I've forgot that death is something that you can simply walk off]" Thanty said, amused slightly by Rick's reply. "_…Well at least he isn't crazed zombie._" He then thought, he was glad that he wouldn't have to kill him.

* * *

…And then I found five dollars!

It is another boring chapter because I've forgotten what I was planning to write in today's chapter. Luckily I've managed to pull the improvised chapter.

Answers to readers!

-Sana-Dracois: So it is some sort of goodnight story there? Cool!

-Codeless enigma: Just that one? The "From dust we come" from the bible didn't? Oh well, I like that quote however, and I don't get paid enough for being original all the time…( I don't get paid at all ^_^ )

-Ryan Wolf: That's approximately the time when I tell myself: You should really find your plan for today's chapter… at 19:00 I decide that it probably got lost somewhere and I'll write yet another improvised chapter

-Rubic'Squerd: Ahh my weakness! It is the time itself that gives me some problems, you see I'm not sure what time is it in the story right now. :- ( The wildlife is yet another problem, sure I could come with original ideas for the both fauna and flora, but then this would probably stray too far from the original idea (I would consider it being a fanfiction on a fanfiction)

-GenericAmerican: We are now missing only ninjas because I already used Pirates and Zombies…

-Na'viWolf: Really? I always thought that this story was awesome and I'm just that unimportant guy in the background. (and I mean it)

-The stone tiger: I wonder when he'll just run out of the WTF moments and gets 'alright, you've came back from the land of the dead again, how was your trip?'

There is really nothing to add, well there is but it is unimportant and it will be mostly me ranting about stuff, and I don't want to bother you with it, so instead of that.

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	115. Chapter 114 No one and escapee

And now we're going to see a legendary creature which lives right in our ZOO, so please be quiet, hide your cameras and don't startle him. The legendary storywriter is on our right, as you can see he's still writing his story. Though he might look skinny, it is by his own choice as he doesn't want to eat anything until he finishes his 'update'

(Simplified: I write for food!)

* * *

Chapter 114: No one and the escapee

While Rick was explaining once again how that 'I came back to the land of the living' really happened, Nash who was still back at Omaticaya Home tree was finally left unattended. That of course meant he simply HAD to escape! "_How the hell am I going to do that though?_" He asked himself while still being in the cocoon in which they've left him on the bed-like thingy. He squirmed in the cocoon but to no avail. He had to work fast because he didn't know when will these blue monkeys come back to check on him, but he hoped that they've called it a day already, because it was getting dark. "_There is no darkness on Pandora though._" He remembered that the bioluminescence keeps the forest at least partially illuminated, not that it mattered now. The problems with lights was the less important one though, the main problem was that his hands were somehow tied, well not only his hands, his legs too! "_Ah for god sake's I look like a bondage training dummy!_" Now that sarcastic comment just scared him, he didn't know a thing about Na'vi and their bondage thingy, but if some random na'vi would come here and try to rape him, he would be defenseless while being tied up like that!

"_I need to get out before they'll rape me!_" Nash suddenly realized how important his escape was right now and so he began squirming even more.

After ten minutes of squirming, the ties didn't even weakened and he was still cocooned, the only difference from ten minutes ago was Nash's position. He managed to squirm so hard that he fell off the bed-thingy and moved away from it, it wasn't as far as he hoped, but then again he was still tied, meaning that he still couldn't run. There was a sliver of hope though, he noticed that he wasn't completely alone in here, that there was another na'vi with him there, luckily he was not going to rape him anytime soon because he was knocked out cold and bandaged, that wouldn't be anything worth mentioning if it there wasn't his bow next to his bed, and if you really paid any attention, then you would've spotted two arrows next to it.

"_It's my ticket out of here!_" Nash thought as he decided to get over there and cut the ropes that tied him. He had a really good plan. He would crawl like an earthworm over there and then cut the ropes with the sharp edge while using his mouth only.

"_It is either this or waiting for a horny bondage-loving na'vi to violate me!_"

The choice was pretty obvious, because Nash was definitely going to get violated by a na'vi guys who are twice as big as he was, in every aspect. He then worm-crawled over to the K.O. Guy and then tried to take the arrow into his mouth, he utterly failed due to the one simple fact.

"God damn it!" he muttered as he noticed that he was wearing the Exopack, which by the way prevented from rather unpleasant death. He was at the dead end with that plan, sure he could remove the Exopack without his hands but it was not really worth it. Or at least he thought so until the K.O. na'vi guy mumbled something, he was K.O. but he was also a sleep-talker.

Even though he mumbled something along the lines of "*_**don't go there, it's…**_" And the rest was mumbling again, it was the tone that convinced Nash that getting the Exopack off and then try to free himself, while trying to hold his breath. The guy was sleeping and so his voice was rather relaxed, that however seemed like a sweet talk to Nash who didn't know a word in na'vi.

"_I'll risk the suffocation than getting impaled!_" His mind yelled at him, and so he inhaled and exhaled, trying to prepare for a prolonged period of time without oxygen, sure he could always crawl to the Exopack and try to get some more but once the seals are gone, he could also inhale the toxic air, meaning that his attempt to get away would end really soon. He took a deepest breath in his life and then shook his head so violently that the Exopack fell off, it landed relatively close to him so there will be no need to crawl to it while trying to get free. He then leaned over to one of the arrows and picked it up using only his teeth. His plan had yet another flaw, sure he could get free while using the arrow as a saw, he forgot thought that these arrows were more like a spears fired from portable ballista thingy which these savages called 'bows'

He had a strong neck however, and so he was able to lift it with his mouth, he began the painful process of trying to use the sharp piece of wood to cut through the vines, it was working rather well if you forget the part about not being able to breathe and the fact that his 'saw' was rather heavy. He managed to cut one vine before he felt like he was running out of air, he dropped the spear thingy and crawled over to the Exopack, he pushed his face into it and took a deep breath, it was smelling rather funny, but that only meant he was right about getting slightly intoxicated. After he breathed in, he took the Exopack into his mouth and crawled back to the arrow, pulling it closer. He repeated then the same procedure. He kept repeating that until his tenth time of 'going for the air' as he called it. This time he got a rather nasty headache, so he stayed with his mouth in the Exopack for an extended period of time, his progress however was significant. His shoulders were out and part of his right hand was also free, not enough to get from the vines though. His neck was aching like he was moving a spear meant for giants in his mouth for at least an hour or so!

"_Yeah, there is no way I could resist the urge of making a sarcastic comment on my own effort._" He thought as he once again took a deep breath and then lifted the spear-like arrow by his mouth, after that last attempt, the vines snapped, freeing his right arm. He then quickly reached for the Exopack and placed it on his face, of course he forgot to spit out the spear first, he was so used to the vile taste of it and the weight that he almost forgot it was there.

"_It tastes like tofu served with a pure evil!_" He thought as he let the arrow fall on the ground, he then placed the mask on his face and resealed it. The rest was pretty easy, getting out of the vines when you've got a free hand wasn't really a great problem. After five minutes, he was completely free. "_Yet unarmed_" he thought, but then a solution presented itself. The arrow itself wasn't really long enough to be usable as a spear. The bow itself however could be considered and even used as an extended spear.

"_Quite an overkill_" Nash thought when he lifted the bow, there was no way he could use it as a bow, but by waving that thing around he felt even better than with his gun.

He then looked at the unconscious guy who was still lying there and he even sometimes opened his mouth.

"_Now there is a question, this guy helped me to escape in a way, I mean if he wasn't there, I wouldn't get his arrow to get myself free, on the other hand he's still my enemy, and he could be the one who shot me back there!_" Nash thought, he really wasn't sure if he should kill this guy or not, so he decided it in a very unorthodox method. He walked over to the guy and asked him "Hey, you, I have a question for you Mr. Unconscious guy!" He said rather dramatically, but then he stopped. He realized that the question he wanted to ask was really f*&cked up!

"_There is no way I'm going to ask me if he would rape me if he could or not…_" he then face-palmed, or rather mask-palmed and turned around. He was now non-rape-able due to the fact that he was armed, dangerous, and not tied. He was even more dangerous due to the fact that he had a migraine, hell his vision was awful, he was seeing additional things in front of him, it was like his vision was puzzle and somebody just hit the whole picture with fist, there were pieces of things just flying around.

"_It must be the air!_" He thought, it was probably the cause. He got rather unhealthy dose of the Pandora's air while he breathed through the unsealed Exopack. He looked around in attempt to see anyone who could prevent his rather daring escape, but he didn't see anyone, well until he got from under of the great tree and looked upside. There were dozens of na'vi sleeping in the hammocks situated on the branches.

"_Better to not wake anyone_" He thought as he slowly looked in front of him. His vision was getting worse and so did the headache, he felt like a thousand needles were stabbed into his face, not to mention the vertigo feeling, and he might even started hallucinating because he saw something that looked like two thanators, one with a na'vi next to him, and when he tried to move his head to the left, he noticed a human who was clinging onto a na'vi female's back and looked at him. The guy opened his mouth a few times but no words came from it, then there was a sudden numbness in Nash's legs and he said his final words before falling into unconsciousness. The migraine itself wasn't caused only by the poisonous air, but also by insufficient sleep and over-exertion.

* * *

Different Point of view

* * *

After Rick told the most important things to Thanty, he decided to tell the rest of the story while walking back. He was about to finish the story when they've approached the Omaticaya tree, he then saw an unfamiliar face and he stopped in mid sentence. Because Rick was back on Tarya's back, he got a clear view on the guy who was rather tired from the look of it, his legs were shaking and he was leaning on the na'vi bow which he got from Eywa knows where. His eyes and his opened mouth could mean only one thing, that he was extremely tired and probably even drunk or drugged.

"_**Who is that guy?**_" Rick asked Jake who tried to take a good look on the human, he noticed the uniform of the RDA and immediately got ready, this guy was not Bruce and therefore he could be anyone. Jake never really took a good look on Nash so he couldn't recognize him right away, the probability of recognizing him got even smaller due to the distance between them. Rick and Tarya got over to him rather quickly though.

"Are you alright?" Rick asked the guy who seemed to be looking at Thanty.

That guy then looked in Rick's general direction and said "You'll not rape me!" and then he promptly fainted.

* * *

I've seen worse escapes than that!

Well, to be perfectly honest, I wouldn't be able to get myself free with my physique.  
I should also point out that Nash is not thinking straight due to the blood loss AND breathing that air, though in really small doses.

Answers to readers then!

-Generic American: So you'll never do anything with your life? (Yet another life I've ruined with this story!)

-Sana-Dracois: You might not believe it, but I also take a quick nap after I finish the chapter ^_^

-warriorcatShadowscar: Thanks ^_^

-the stone tiger: That is rather accurate. On the other hand, look what my madness brought you? A regular dose of entertainment! Everybody wins! ^_^

-Guardsman101: The real (wo)man can walk off almost everything! If (s)he can't, (s)he is not a real (wo)man!

That's it boys and girls, stay tuned to find out if Nash indeed gets killed by being impaled on something or not...

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	116. Chapter 115 No one and Jake's jaw

You have no new funny messages here…

* * *

Chapter 115: No one and Jake's jaw

Rick once again didn't know what to say, he usually had something to say about pretty much anything, but since he was left on Pandora, he kept getting into situations either too weird, or too ridiculous to be actually able to say anything at all, and this 'you'll not rape me!' guy was too ridiculous and weird even for Thanty, who was looking at it with a 'What the hell was that' expression.

"What the hell was all that about?" Rick asked while his eyes twitched slightly.

"[He obviously knows you.]" Thanty joked, walking over to the guy in RDA uniform. Even though it was rather dark, he was still able to see through his mask, the face behind that mask however was unfamiliar to him. Jake was the third one to have a look on the guy, he saw that guy somewhere and someday.

"He seems rather familiar." Jake said, trying to remember who that guy was.

"Well, Mr. Nash here is out cold…" Rick said, pulling his head closer to the unconscious guy.

"How come you know his name?" Jake asked, looking at Rick with a hint of suspicion in his face. Tarya and Thanatoress were once again left out of the important conversations, and this time Tarya wanted to know what was really going on.

"_**Who is he?**_" She asked Rick, who turned his head to her and answered her as truthfully as he could.

"_**His name is Nash, that's all I know.**_" That of course made Jake even more paranoid about Rick's connections to RDA.

"How come you know him?" Jake asked once again, this time expecting some answer.

"You can call it a hunch, but I'll call it a nametag on his chest." Rick said with slightly amused expression on his face, the amusement changed from slight to highly amused after Jake looked on that guy chest and noticed that there was indeed a nametag with written on it, he then face-palmed and moaned, when he realized that his paranoia was getting better of him again. Thanty and Thanatoress deemed the situation somewhat unworthy of their attention and silently sneaked away. That of course allowed them to get much needed 'us' time, Thanty knew that one little human couldn't endanger the group consisting of two na'vi and Rick, who might be something between human and na'vi due to his newfound blue part.

"[I say when Rick grows a tail of any kind, that we should adopt him!]" Thanty said jokingly to Thanatoress who took it rather seriously.

"_He was able to best me in combat. He is worthy to be my adopted son._" She thought and then agreed with Thanty that "[I agree]" She said with a faint smile.

"_Well, it was supposed to be a joke, but I can roll with that._" Thanty said shrugging slightly as they've both walked away from the group and Rick who was could be considered as one third human, the other two were na'vi and thanator.

Rick however didn't hear Thanty's plan, instead he listened to Jake who suddenly remembered that guy, it was the unconscious guy who was unconscious for most of the time and who obviously woke up probably to get unconscious again. Tarya could understand that because ever since Thanty with Thanatoress left, they were speaking in Na'vi.

"_**Wow, sucks to be this guy.**_" Rick said after hearing the whole story from Jake. Since the guy was once again out cold, there was a little need to stop him from doing whatever he planned to do with that bow and simply carry him back into the 'infirmary' and then tell some healer about this guy's latest escapades. The first step however was to carry that guy somewhere safe, lying in front of the home tree in the middle of night was not as dangerous as to sleeping in forest, however there were a bunch of predators hanging around here, the most dangerous of them were two Thanators. Luckily for Nash, they were now probably occupied, and they were not really hungry. Thanty and Thanatoress wouldn't eat any na'vi unless he or she was dead already and they were dying from hunger, mostly because they were like a family now. Rather large and weird family, but they were a family nonetheless, and thanators weren't cannibals.

"_**Let's just take him back to' infirmary'.**_" Jake suggested and Rick nodded. After that decision, there was a moment of silence as those three waited for a volunteer to drag that RDA guy back, Rick was exhausted and was feeling rather funny himself, Tarya was shot so she was completely out of the question. Jake was of course fully able to get that poor guy from the floor with a sigh. What they weren't expecting though was Nash's sudden awakening. He awakened when Jake was already holding him like a normal na'vi baby, which was only slightly smaller than Nash.

Nash woke up from his worst nightmare to the real nightmare. He was dreaming about three na'vi doing horrible things to him and the rest of his squad. In that dream, He was tied in a gate-like structure and in front of him there were two na'vi with sticks and sharp objects, they've then proceeded to beat the sh*t out of him, he saw Nicole being tied to a table, there were two na'vi guys doing a horrible things to her, one was holding a rather large knife and was 'working' on her, the work was basically a vivisection. The vivisection is a process of 'studying' the living thing's internal organs and stuff while the object was still alive, that of course consisted of opening the subject and then examining the organs with numerous tools. The other na'vi guy was doing pretty much the same, but Nash was able to see that guy's evil grin, that bastard obviously enjoyed that! Bruce was also nearby, but he was broken. He was wearing a collar and the leash was held by a na'vi woman who chatted with other one, she sometimes kicked him and he yipped like a dog. There was also another human, the one he saw before he passed out. That guy was the only human doing something to the na'vi in that dream, although it was sick like the rest of the dream, that human obviously had a running relationship with a na'vi, and they were waaay past the third base and now they were running through the fourth one. That image was probably the most disgusting of all of these. Nash woke up with a jerk, his eyes immediately got used to the darkness and he quickly noticed that he was getting carried somewhere by a...

"_My god!_" Nash thought when he saw the blue alien male who was now holding him like a bride or something, meaning that he was right about the na'vi being a sick perverts who just wanted him alive so they could rape him! Jake didn't have enough time to look at the human who just jerked in his hands before he heard him talk.

"No human raping for you!" Nash yelled and punched Jake's face with all his might. It wasn't the best punch he ever did, but it was quite close. Jake got that one right into the jaw, and because he was about to greet the human, his mouth was half opened, it got closed really soon though and with an unpleasant sound, Jake was lucky not to bite his tongue when he got a blow in the jaw like that. He tried his best not to fall backwards but that guy's struggling and yet another hit in the face was not doing anything to improve Jake's stability, it was a cowardly sneak attack!

Rick turned to see what was going on only to see that guy awake and pushing himself away from Jake who was backpedaling in attempt to keep his balance. His attempt was futile though, because a few steps behind him there was a small stone coming from the ground, it was relatively small stone, used in children's games but it was so well placed that Jake successfully tripped over it and fell backward on the ground. Rick who wasn't on Tarya's back and instead was walking next to her, was not sure what to do, he wanted to laugh at Jake so hard, but that guy who just punched him could've been armed, they didn't do a thorough search on him, but since he was carrying a bow he probably wasn't armed with a conventional weaponry like a machine gun or pistol or anything like that. That guy landed also on his face but he was quick enough to get back onto his feet and quickly look around to see what was going on.

"_Think fast!_" Rick told himself as he quickly thought about what he should do with that crazy bastard who just punched Jake in the face so hard that he was bleeding from his nose. Rick's quick decision about what to do with him was rather lacking in the 'quick' department, because Tarya was quicker. She quickly got over to him, which was not that hard because Jake was walking next to Rick who was walking next to her, so the distance was minimal, and then she swept the floor with her leg, that of course sent the unprepared Nash to the ground again, this time he was fully conscious though. Tarya was about to continue with her assault on that poor fellow when Rick joined in and jumped on that guy's chest and decided to do a brutal persuasion act in attempt to make that guy cooperate with him. The plan was really simple, sit on his chest while using legs to hold him and then promptly remove the Exopack from his face. Nash was surprised to see a human. He hoped that he might help him but that hope vanished when he removed his Exopack.

"Now listen you trigger happy guy!" Rick said, pushing the Exopack back to that guy's face so he could breathe in, but before he could take yet another breath he removed it again.

"Nobody will hurt my friends, and you are no exception!" He said and then put the Exopack back on that guy's face. Nash was trying to struggle but it was futile, mostly because Tarya was standing behind Rick and her legs were on Nash's hands, holding them tightly on the ground. Any attempt to lift his legs was dealt with by Tarya punching them.

"Now you will calm the f*&k down or I'll keep this!" Rick said with anger in his voice, he was not really going to do that to that RDA guy, he was going to knock him out if he won't obey him. That plan had one flaw though, as many plans before it. Nash was already suffering from insufficient air and rather large poisoning from Pandora's air, and this suffocating thingy was simply too much for him and he fainted again for pretty much the same reason he fainted before. Rick was in the middle of getting that mask on his face again when Nash's eyes rolled back and he fainted.

"And you'll…oh crap!" Rick said after he looked at the unconscious guy, he was afraid that he might've killed him, but before checking for vital signs, he resealed the Exopack back on that guy's face.

"_**Did you kill him?**_ " Tarya asked, looking at the guy who was limp again.

"_**I hope not!**_" Rick said with a hint of panic in his voice, he didn't want to kill that guy in the first place so he was feeling rather sorry for him right now. A relief washed over Rick when he found pulse and noticed that this guy was breathing.

"_**No I didn't.**_" Rick then said, happy that there was one less death on Pandora tonight, he then stood up, allowing Nash to breathe with more ease. The second he got from that guy, Jake stormed to him and was about to punch that guy in return when he found out that he was unconscious.

"_**That son of a...**_"Jake began but Rick decided to keep it civil and so he filled in the rest of the sentence: "..._**Son of a bad person punched me in my face, but the heroic Rick managed to subdue the beast!**_" When he finished that sentence he made a heroic pose. Tarya smirked after she saw her great hero, and Jake just glared at the unconscious guy, wiping the blood off his nose.

"_I'll punch you when you wake up, bastard!_"

* * *

Sucker-punch'd!

Violence in this chapter is unbearable, we have a vivisection and some guy hitting another so hard that a blood was spilled! I'm totally going to tell that to teacher, you guys are in trouble! (Nahh, not really.)

Answers to readers:

-Sana-dracois: Random question's answer: I don't have any preferences, I'll eat almost anything (wood and toxic chemicals included)  
((I am however really fond of Edam cheese, preferably with toasts!))

-IzyIzy: Check the reviews then. Here, I'll even provide you with the (wannabe) link: fanfiction dot net/r/5754570/ that and I have a message for you from Thanatoress, its something like this: "[Back off, he's mine!]" and then there was a lot of growling…

-Na'viWolf: Why? Last time I passed out, my friends who were there were laughing at me when they woke me up because I said 'system shutting down' before I passed out. Anyway, we'll probably find out why is Nash so worried about being raped by na'vi… I could give you a hint but that would be spoiler!

-Guardsman101: I thought that chapter was rather boring, but it's always good to see some readers being happy about it.

Now, I should stop rambling and post today's chapter before it is too late (23:45 here) and I have to proofread it too!

Damn….

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	117. Chapter 116 No one and Smokey

*Storywriter looks around and then opens a notepad and then starts preaching*  
Repent! Chapter is nigh! Everyone who stands in Story's path will be annihilated, so join us in our path to the glory!  
*at this point Storywriter takes another chug from his half empty glass*  
HEAR MY WORDS, THE NEVERENDING TERROR OF UPDATES IS UPON US!

(I always wanted to do that mad-preacher thing!)

* * *

Chapter 116: No one and Smokey's plan

After everything calmed down, Rick decided that he should be the one to carry that son of a bad person to the infirmary. It was in the middle of the night and Rick simply didn't have enough strength to convince Jake to drag that guy again, Rick was also suffering from a very nasty headache, this was no ordinary headache though, it was the booze hound's alarm, it signalized that Rick was going through an alcohol withdrawal, and that simply wasn't pleasant. "_Oh man, I would kill for a bottle of good tequila!_" He thought as he dragged that guy to the 'infirmary'. Tarya was prepared to assault that guy if he tried to do that 'wake up and attack somebody' stuff.

"_**Can you handle him Rick?**_" Jake asked, still rubbing his face.

"_**Yeah, go get some shut eye.**_" Rick answered him, with a faint grin on his face.

"_**No shut eye for me tonight, if I know Ney'tiri, she's worried sick about me, so I'll get scolded for not returning sooner, and then I'll have to make up for that somehow.**_" Jake said almost jokingly. Rick knew it was a joke but when he tried to smile at Jake, he found out that it was rather bad idea, mostly because he saw not-so-scantly-clad na'vi walking angrily toward not-so-scantly-clad chieftain.

"Bogies at four o'clock, I'll get some cover!" Rick said rather quickly, he then re-positioned Nash in his arms and started quickly walking toward the infirmary.

"_I'm so not going to listen to that_!" Rick thought while Tarya began following him. Jake knew what bogies at four o'clock meant, there were some enemies or something dangerous on his right, he stood there prepared to face anything at this point. When the footsteps got closer though, he immediately recognized that this was no enemy he could fight against, there is no way in hell that he could fight against a pure incarnation of anger and worry. He was not even willing to fight with that because it wore a body of a sexy na'vi woman, the one who bonded with him. He turned his head to look at her. He knew that she would be angry at him for not even telling her where he went. Sure he told her that he will take a short walk, but he disappeared for a whole day or two.

"_Damn I'm not even sure how long was I away_" Jake thought with a more guilt getting into his heart, when she approached him, he saw her angry expression and was about to explain himself when she stopped in front of him and looked at him with her deep eyes.

"_**I can explain mysel…**_" He didn't finish that sentence because she put a finger on his lip.

"_**Say no more**_." She said gently, making Jake somehow surprised that she didn't scold him for pulling that. "_**I know you went to RickNoone's grave, and I understand your pain.**_" She said, gently hugging him. She was trying to be very supportive, just like Jake was when Tsu'tey died in The Great Battle, but a lot of lives were lost in that fight and Ney'tiri was mourning for more than just Tsu'tey, Jake also lost a few friends in that battle but he somehow got over that rather quickly. In fact Jake got over Rick's death after he gave him a proper burial. It was a soldier's mind that allowed him to get over deaths of his friend so easily. "_I lost so many friends in wars and battles; I cannot let their deaths hinder me though!_" That was Jake's motto and he was certain that his dead colleagues would agree with him. He mourned for them, but he wouldn't let that affect his whole life.

"_That and Rick isn't dead, well not anymore._" He thought, he was about to tell it to Ney'tiri but then he remembered Rick's amusement from being 'the voice of unknown guy who is awfully familiar' just like he did with Thanty, but this was Ney'tiri, and he really should tell her.

"_**Thank you**_" He thanked her for her understanding, he thought about not telling her but then he decided to give her a hint about Rick's state

"_**Yet I feel like he's still here with us**_" Jake said with a faint smile as he looked toward the sky, it was partially hidden by the branches and leaves of the Omaticaya home tree but he was still able to get a look on it.

Ney'tiri smiled at him and said "_**Of course, he is with Eywa now, and Eywa is everywhere.**_"

"_Well, there goes the hint…"_ Jake thought, but he was not going to give her any other hint about Rick's revival, what bothered him more was that she didn't notice Rick before he rushed off, but his mind was granted peace when he remembered that there was another raving lunatic running around here somewhere, smoking his weed and doing crazy things. "_She probably thinks that it was Smokey who carried Nash to somewhere._" Jake thought while he hugged her tightly. It was a relief to feel her so close to him again, after everything that happened recently, he was glad to have her so close to him once again.

"_**Something bothers you?**_" She asked him, noticing that he gave her tighter hug than he usually does.

"_**I missed you**_" Jake said honestly, he wasn't sure why he missed her so much, he was away for a day or two, but it felt like a week. Ney'tiri wasn't surprised by that statement, instead of being surprised; she was pleased with that answer.

Even though most of the na'vi were sleeping, there was a small party consisting of three members, and Smokey was the third member of that party. They were having a rather philosophical conversation about everything, life and death and Eywa and trees and colors but most importantly, about the grass. Smokey was perfectly fine with the fact that he couldn't understand those two, and they seemed perfectly fine with that too, there was one thing that was more important than any means of conversation, it was the weed. Smokey's weed reserves seemed to be small at first, but after he finished the first box of that stuff, he just pulled another box from his clothes. This guy was probably carrying his own weight in weed!

"It seems like a dream t' me" Smokey said with his joint still in his mouth, it indeed seemed like a dream, and the mysterious fog in his mask only added to the dream-like landscape in front of him. Smokey came from Earth, the Earth where the only trees were in museums dedicated to nature, yet here he was, sitting with two biggest aliens he ever saw in his life, getting their mind blown up by his awesome weed, staring at the trees from the biggest tree he ever seen in his life. He was currently sitting on the edge of some branch that was wide enough for two AMPs walking next to each other, he was not afraid of falling down to his death, because there were these two good blue guys who prevented him from falling to his death at least four times.

The blue guy on his left said something about RDA's president and a cow, or that's what Smokey understood him, he looked at the blue guy and noticed that he was pointing at something with a rather long hand, it wasn't really that long but Smokey's eyes were playing tricks on him again, after he carefully examined the longest arm he ever saw, he looked at what it actually pointed, he noticed that there was indeed something on the floor level in the distance. He tried to take a closer look but that resulted in the fifth time of being saved from falling to a certain death, and the second time he was actually caught by the female on his right, she caught him rather quickly by his hand and pulled him upward, she laughed at him as she always did, and as always, she puffed some of Smokey's weed she got from him earlier. When Smokey was once again safe and sound, he looked at the group of three people, two humans and one na'vi female walking into the Home tree.

"We've got a visitors, I'll go greet them" He said, and then stood up on the branch and started walking toward the Home tree double helix ramp which allowed him to get to the lower floor, the male and the female of course followed him, because Jake told them to watch over that wacky human, that meant they were able not to see this highly amusing human for most of their days, but also that they'll get that strange burning stick which made them feel so strange and funny. When Smokey got down to the infirmary though, he noticed that the new guy was trying to kidnap the other one!

"_I have to stop him from kidnapping that poor fellow!_" Smokey thought and then tried to come up with a plan to save his buddy.  
At that exact moment, Rick got over to the 'infirmary' 'beds' and was putting Nash down and then said to Tarya "_**I hope that it is the last thing I'll have to deal with before we go to bed, which one though? Yours or mine?**_"

* * *

Rick should have feeling of impending doom by now.

"I don't feel anything" Rick shrugged, but then I glared at him angrily.

"Now when you look at me like that, yeah I feel like I'm probably doomed."

Anyway, what will Smokey do to the poor Rick?  
What are Thanators up to?  
Why can't I write a chapter without a cliffhanger?  
Which T-shirt should I wear tomorrow?

There are so many questions and not enough answers to them, maybe they'll get answered tomorrow, but I can answer your reviews!

-Sana-dracois: Well, at least I tried to write something non-funny up there…

-M. A. S. H : if a day lasts for approximately 3 chapters, and average month lasts at least 30 days, then it is 30*9*3, give or take some days for a proper courting and 'cuddling' ;)

-Na'viWolf: He has been *this part of the answer was removed due to excessive spoilers* and that's about it….

-Judilee: I could use a rest, but if 'keep writing' is what you wish, then by Eywa it shall be so! *rushes off to write some more*

Oh and I should also point out that I do answers to reviews only to up-to-date reviewers, I think everybody agrees with me that answering a review from chapter twenty in chapter one hundred and ten is rather pointless.

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	118. Chapter 117 No one would like some rest

Human's blood is red  
Na'vi skin is blue  
Steel is better than flesh  
And AI-Core is too!

-Observer's first poem

* * *

Chapter 117: No one would like some rest.

Smokey was about to do something heroic, he never stood up for anyone, he was an average coward who got through his life with everyone kicking him and pushing him aside. Now he had a chance to do something right, to save the day, or at least save that poor fellow who was now being kidnapped. He took a deep breath and then exhaled, trying to calm himself down, it was rather useless thing to do when you were smoking that stuff. When he exhaled, the smoke filled his mask and that just made him angry, the anger which accumulated through all those years, anger for not being promoted, for not being accepted to the military, for always being last, for everything that ever happened to him.

"_This is my chance to prove the world that I have been pushed far enough and for too long!_" Smokey thought, his vision narrowed and he saw all of his enemies in front of him, there were at least seven humans in front of him and seven na'vi standing behind them, they were trying to kidnap seven unconscious guys from the seven beds, and he was going to beat the living shit from all of them! There were only Rick, Nash and Tarya but Smokey's sprint at short distance combined with smoking that weed for the whole day, not to mention the pressure problems, he was lucky that he didn't faint yet, instead of fainting like Nash though, he rushed toward victory!

"FORKLIFT!" was Smokey's Battle cry, for some reason he came up with this Battle cry. That battle cry wasn't as loud as he expected though, because he started choking on the smoke when he opened his mouth.

Rick turned around when he heard the forklift, well when he heard the 'forklift battle cry' or whatever was that, when he turned around he saw a guy with a fog in his mask. _"There was no way in hell he could see through that." _Rick thought, and once again he was right, the fogged-up guy didn't run toward him, he ran toward some invisible man which probably stood four meters away from Rick. That fogged-up guy however showed incredible combat prowess, he kicked the air and then punched it, and then he did excellent roundhouse kick, and then there was yet another excellent jumping-kick. "_Excellent my arse_" Rick thought when he looked at the obviously drugged and hallucinating, not to mention the attempt to use kung-fu moves which he obviously copied from some old television movie.

"What the hell?" Rick asked, still looking at the guy who obviously got a hard fight with the invisible man, Rick wasn't sure if Observer wasn't there fighting with him. There was no other possible explanation about why was this guy fighting with air and was loosing!

Tarya was slightly amused by that human, but since it was the second 'crazy human' encounter, it was getting old rather quickly. She then took a first step toward him when a female voice came in.  
"_**Do not be alarmed, he is dangerous only to himself.**_" Tarya turned toward the voice and she saw a na'vi woman with a na'vi man next to her, both having the same stuff in their mouths.

"_**What is wrong with him?**_" Tarya asked. Rick was standing behind her, looking at the hallucinating guy who just slipped and fell on the ground, still fighting the invisible man.

"_**It is this**_" The male said, pulling the joint out of his mouth. "_**It helps you relax, but he uses too much, it makes you see things that are not real when you take too much.**_" he explained, putting the joint back into his mouth.

"_**Wait a minute!**_" Rick said, stepping next to Tarya so he could be seen by the two na'vi guys who came here shortly after the pothead did, Rick was surprised that marihuana got this far, traveling across the galaxy and getting onto Pandora. "_Then again, I brought alcohol and got drunk with a goddess…_" He thought. Sure bringing marihuana on Pandora was a minor accomplishment when compared with what Rick did there. "_**You want to tell me that this is **_Marihuana?" Rick asked. Both na'vi were smiling until now, but suddenly after that question, there was an awkward silence and their faces were all serious.

"_**I think I had too much**_." Male said, looking at Rick and then at the joint.

"_**I see him too, but he is dead.**_" Female said, looking at Rick and then also removed the joint from her mouth. Both of them knew that they've had enough when they saw the first human who communicated with Eywa herself, the same human which died a few days ago. He was buried next to the Fallen Home tree in a marked grave, that was supposed to allow him to find peace in Eywa's embrace, but now he was there, asking about the burning sticks being something unpronounceable.

Rick was too tired to deal with two half-stoned na'vi who thought that he was still dead; he had a rather long day. "_**I don't want to deal with this stuff right now**_" he said, and looked at the hallucinating guy who was lying on the floor motionlessly, Rick heard a snoring sound coming from him and rolled his eyes, this guy was obviously fighting with his own sleepiness and now he finally got overwhelmed by it and fell asleep.

"_**Maybe he is a ghost!**_" the male na'vi speculated, looking at topless Rick with some blue points on his lower side. When he noticed that, another wild speculation came to his mind

"_**Look, he is turning into na'vi. Maybe he has chosen us to help him!**_" He said pointing at Rick's now non-existent, but obviously blue wound. The female looked at the wound and then looked at the male with serious look on her face, deep inside her; she knew that the male was speaking the truth. Tarya, on the other hand knew that these two seriously had too much, and tried her best no to laugh at them, it was almost comical. Their tails were moving even more erratically than those of some anxious youngling waiting for his first bow.

"_**I'm going to bed.**_" Rick announced, throwing his hands into air in obvious surrender gesture, at this point he never thought about pro and cons of being resurrected. He was about to go to bed when he thought that he would do those two half-stoned na'vi a favor, he then turned back to them and walked to them. When he got in front of them, they've crouched. The distance between their faces was uncomfortably small; it almost looked like a three-way kiss scene in progress. Instead of kissing though, Rick snatched both 'burning sticks' and said

"_**When you see dead people, it is sign that it is the time to stop with the drugs.**_ " And with that, he threw the joints on the floor and stomped them several times, making sure that they won't be usable, and won't cause any fire. When he was done with that he walked past them toward the double helix ramp, which would allow him to get some decent rest. Tarya was looking at that with a mix of amusement and seriousness, when Rick went past them though, she quickly caught up with him, leaving those three to their own thoughts. When they've began their ascension to the higher levels though, Rick repeated the question which was left unanswered due to the 'forklift' interruption.

"_**So… Your hammock or mine?**_" He asked with a faint smile, his look was weary, and so was his movement. Tarya was tired too, but not to this degree.

"_**Mine, it is closer.**_" She said while sweeping Rick from the ground, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, it was not a great pain because Rick was light, well at least in na'vi standards.

"Whoa, what are you…" Rick tried to ask her, he was surprised when she lifted him up, mostly because he didn't see it and he was so tired that he was afraid of falling down to his death.

"_**Rick, I can't understand you when you're talking in English**_" She interrupted Rick, who seemed to forget that little fact.

"_**Oh yeah, sorry about that…**_" Rick said while looking in her face, he was about to translate his interrupted question when he noticed the softness of Tarya's hands, they were so soft and warm and everything. Instead of asking her, he decided to keep his mouth shut and enjoy the comfortable feeling while it lasted.

"_**What were you saying?**_" She asked him while she looked at him. At that point, they were already on the branch where Tarya's hammock was located.

"_**I forgot**_" he said, rubbing his face against her soft arms. "_**I never noticed how beautiful and soft your hands were.**_" he complimented her while she slowly placed him on the branch, allowing her to slip into her hammock and then help him to get there too. She just smiled on him as she helped him into her hammock. When they were both inside, she touched the corner of the hammock which closed. It was like a big curtain, closing the outside world away, leaving only the two of them.

"_**Have pleasant dreams**_" Rick said with a smile on his face and then kissed her.

"_**You too my dear**_" she said while smiling back, she then chuckled and whispered a word which Rick didn't quite catch, the first part was 'kxetse' but the second one was unintelligible, maybe due to the fact that Rick was already half asleep when she finished that word.

* * *

Whee, we've got a tired Rick sleeping with Tarya once again, only this time the sleep itself could be rated as E for everyone…

Well, as we all know, doing drugs is dangerous and might cause you to see recently resurrected people. We recommend you to drink alcohol instead…

Answers for readers!

-Sana-Dracois: *gives you a pamphlet.* We call ourselves 'The children of the story'…

-Ryan Wolf: Do I look like I need some stuff to help me write cliffhangers? I wouldn't smoke anything though, one addiction is enough, be glad that I'm addicted to writing this story.

-GenericAmerican: *from radio*:Roger that ground control, delivering payload.  
*Suddenly a bomber flies above Rick and drops a huge crate of alcohol right in front of him!*  
-Cheech and Chong: The Pandora's type of weed, the strongest stuff ever.

-Guardsman101: I'll keep them coming.

-Xerxes2003: I don't know if I should be flattered or scared. You decide!

That's all folks!

Read & Review

STAY TUNED


	119. Chapter 118 No one is offline

Thanty and Thanatoress were once again enjoying each other, but this time it was time to actually do some kitty-making, so Thanty drew closer to Thanatoress, who purred at the thought of what was coming next, Thanty got into position and slowly p…

*TOO GRAPHIC! START OVER!*

…Thanty kissed Thanatoress because he loved her…

*Alright!*

* * *

Chapter 118: No one is offline.

Observer's reconstruction was on hold, yet he was left online. That allowed him to do whatever he wanted to do with his free time. It was once said that if you leave machine unattended, he might do something random. That saying was not true at all. That stuff happened only to Virtual and Artificial intelligences, there was always an exception though, because machines somehow altered by the goddess of life also acted randomly.

Observer's past time was staying at one place at the night. That meant he was guarding the Home tree from anything that dared to get near. Of course every animal knew to keep some distance, Thanty and Thanatoress were god knows where, and most of the na'vi were sleeping, there were a few voices coming from the other side of the Home tree, but they were so far away that Observer had no chance to get over there in time, the minor repairs made by healers and Smokey were really minor, his leg was fixed with the same method using earlier, the auxiliary moving system and the vines which luckily grew almost everywhere. He was now combination of steel, bio-engineered flesh, tin, vines and stuff like that. The tin which was doing its best not to fall apart lasted beyond Observer's expectations. He calculated that the tin would break after a few hours of use. It was however still there and allowed almost unhindered operation of both the eye, and the arm. Observer was standing on his post, looking for anything that would endanger the Tribe's resting place, however the only thing that dared to get close to him was another night-shift guard. Before the destruction of the first home-tree, the tribe lived a night-life, but after the great battle and the moving of the tribe from the sacred tree, everyone was rather tired from that stuff, that however meant that at least some members of the tribe would have to take a guard duty at night, and there was nothing more boring than a night-shift guard duty. Nothing really happened at night, but Jake insisted that it would be best for the clan to be kept safe during the night, but since Thanty hanged around, viperwolves decided to stop their rare attacks on the Home tree, and when even Thanatoress showed up, the hunters had to go deeper into the forest to get some meat from the animals who were too scared to stay in the area around the Omaticaya Home tree which was obviously a territory of not only one but two thanators! The other guards were obviously bored, and so they've decided to move to the only interesting thing around here. That thing was obviously Observer, these two guards were familiar with the human who never ate anything, and his face was scary and he was wearing an armor that allowed him to disappear in an instance, but this was the first time they could actually see him armor. Observer discarded the armor because it was useless. It was now a piece of metal which was not capable of making him invisible again, not to mention that there were a few holes in it. These two guards, who were standing nearby until now, have walked to him and examined him with a mix of horror and curiosity in their faces. Observer stood motionlessly until now, that also made these guards think that he was some kind of a scarecrow because there was obviously no way in hell that something mutilated that much could've been living, when his rather scary head moved though, it almost made them scream. Luckily for them, they've only gasped, screaming could've been taken as an alarm and so everybody would rush to their position.  
"_**He is still alive!**_" One guard stated the obvious for the other one who nodded, still a little shocked by that fact.

"_**I was never alive.**_" Observer said in his synthesized voice, which was rather creepy, considering what time it was. There was a lot of things to be scared off on Pandora, there were thanators, slingers, viperwolves, toruks, wild banshees and many more, but this was the first time these two encountered a thing that was capable of talking and which was never alive in the first place. Eywa was alive, every soul was alive, hell even trees and nature around them was alive, but this thing was not, yet it moved and talked.

"_**You are no human, are you?**_" The second guard asked him, looking at the incredible wounds and the recent reconstruction of his face, not to mention his leg. The guard saw the strange strong bone attached with the vines which he immediately recognized, and that was what disturbed him even more.

"_**I am not.**_" Observer truthfully answered, now turning to face the one who was talking with him, that allowed the first guy to see Observer's back, the ports on his neck, the two points where his spine could've been seen due to the gunshot wound, and even the place where his leg's artificial meat was burned off.

"_**What are you then?**_" The second guard asked. He wasn't exactly surprised by the fact that Observer could speak in Na'vi, he heard him talk before; it was precisely on Rick's last dinner here in Omaticaya's Home tree, when he returned from his mission. His body was already lifeless. This thing's body was supposed to be also lifeless, instead it moved and talked!

"_**I am…**_" Observer began but then he stopped, there were no words in Na'vi that would mean 'artificial', so he had to search for a substitute.

"_**I am a machine with soul**_" He then simply said, using the word soul with utmost respect, he fought for the 'machine with soul' title with Tingal who then surrendered.

"_**Machines don't have soul**_" the guard who was behind Observer said with self-confident voice.

"_**Machines are usually obedient things. Machines were mostly used in fights against you, correct?**_" To that both guards nodded, they were not sure where Observer was heading with that.

"_**Have you ever seen a machine to revolt against the master?**_" He then asked, looking at the guard with his metallic eyes. The answer was obviously no, because AMPs, which were the machines these guys encountered almost on daily basis before the exiling the humans from Hell's gate.

"_**Then I can't be machine, because I did that. I have abandoned my mission to spy on you, but I am neither a human nor na'vi, what am I then?**_" Observer asked, looking deep into the forest in front of him. The program that made him speak like that was definitely new one, he wasn't able to speak like that before entering debug mode, he was afraid that it might've been some kind of bug so he immediately ran the system checkup.

"_**I guess you're a machine with a soul then**_" The guard said after giving it a thought.

"_**Can you die if you are not alive?**_" The other guard asked, now that was rather hard question, if something was not really alive, can it die?

"_**I can be destroyed, yes**_" Observer answered that one rather easily.

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

There were many beings that were not yet asleep, but most of them were now getting there, or they were simply enjoying the night. One of them was a Smokey, who awakened after an hour of sleeping. It was one of the many side-effects of smoking marihuana, not being able to sleep much. Well, not after getting into action like that one, he was lucky to be alive after fight like that, there were six guys beating the living stuff out of him for at least half an hour, the seventh one was simply not paying any attention to him.

"_Maybe he was the true evil mastermind behind that attack, yes that's it! He was the one leading these guys!_" Smokey thought when he got from the floor, he looked around to see where he was defeated, and he was either defeated in the infirmary, or his injuries were so serious that he needed urgent medical attention A voice brought him back to reality, he looked to see who it was and saw that his two friends were still with him, they were chatting about something, and what was most important for Smokey, they weren't smoking, meaning that they've probably ran out. Smokey tried to offer them another one but for some reason, they've refused with a smile.

"I don't get it, at first you liked it but now you quit? That's weird…" He said but then he immediately realized what the cause probably was.

"Oh man, don't tell me, they know I've been distributing the drugs, I'll get judged and then I'll be thrown into a prison!" He whispered, and then looked around to see who could possibly arrest him. His eyes fell on the only guy here wearing an RDA officer's uniform.

"You'll never get me!" He said with his finger only a few centimeters from Nash's mask. Smokey who was now afraid that he might loose his freedom, worked even faster than the healers before and Nash's hands and legs were tied faster and better than before!

* * *

And the guy who does drugs saves the day!

Yet another transition chapter used to stall the main storyline…

Yeah, I'm honest about stalling; it is the least I could do for you guys.

Answers to readers!

-Sana Dracois: I see you have studied the teachings of the story…

-Guarsman101: a…what?

-Ryan Wolf: how about "Oh it's Rick! How are you Rick? Got resurrected already?"

-GenericAmerican: Same happened to me, though they were not that freaked out…

-m.c.: Marijuana, Marihuana, and Ganja are the same thing, not to mention that they ARE proper English words… I think I spelled it right.

-Codeless Enigma: I agree, he's a hero! He saved those two poor na'vi from the vile weed, next time he's going to save their souls with the holy alcohol!

-Dragonrider101: thanks, about the Smokey, believe it or not, I have found that name in 'Most popular names for Jamaican babies' … I sh*t you not! The bear on the other hand is completely unrelated to him.

-Xerxes2003: Oh I'm flattered then, yeah Nash was left unguarded, but then a greater hero came and saved the day!

-Na'viBambi: If someone could guarantee that I would meet those three meters tall blue sexy tails by using something…anything! Believe it or not, I would give it a serious thought.

-The stone tiger: It was one way masochistic pounding!

And now this is the part when I'll tell you about reading, reviewing and staying tuned, then I'll get into bed and dream about what I wrote today!

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	120. Chapter 119 No one and necrophilia

I have not slept in days, maybe I should get some rest, you know, take a break. Yeah, I could do that. I'll have to forget about getting 120 updates in row without missing an update though…

NO SURRENDER!

* * *

Chapter 119: No one and necrophilia

The morning came quickly. It was yet another beautiful day on Pandora. It was a heaven for na'vi who were used to it, and it was a living hell for any human who dared to stray too far from the safety of the base, be it Hell's gate, Scylla, or Charybdis. Rick who was still asleep along with Tarya in her hammock, was an exception though, with all that tinkering with who he really was and the recent resurrection, he might be something between human and na'vi. Rick and Tarya were sleeping in due to the fact that they have been doing things around three or four o'clock in the morning. Ney'tiri, who was among the first ones to wake up, decided to check on Tarya, she was having a rough time with Rick being dead. Ney'tiri wanted to provide any means of consolation to Tarya because she has been rather quiet since they've returned with Rick's dead body, Ney'tiri also saw someone who looked like her yesterday, so she wanted to ask her where was she, but then Ney'tiri figured out that she went with Jake to Rick's grave to pay respect to the dead. It was rather uncommon to pay respect to the dead among the na'vi because of Eywa who kept all the souls of na'vi with her, meaning that you might be able to hear anyone when you connected to the sacred tree. Rick however was a human, and although he made great things for the na'vi, she wasn't sure if Eywa accepted his soul, there were also rumors about him actually meeting her. Some of the storytellers finished their songs and stories about Rick's life and death.

"_The Demon who met Eywa_" was one of the stories, it was rather exaggerated, it was a story about a human whose whole body was painted with a scary images and paintings, and although his body was of a demon, his mind and his eyes were those of the na'vi, the story then went on about his deeds and the fact that he saved many na'vi several times, and therefore earned the attention of Eywa herself. That was one of the stories; it wasn't one of the most accurate though. The most accurate one was about a human who had a soul of na'vi, and Eywa herself has altered the forest so he will be lost in there, safe from the great battle that took place, and when he finally emerged there was no way for him to leave. The story then goes on about how Eywa decided to teach him how to survive on Pandora by transferring his mind into a body of palulukan, allowing him to explore the vast jungles of Pandora while learning to see thing with 'the opened eyes', the story gets a little sketchy about the mind-transfer ritual which Norm undergone in that time, and there is absolutely no reference about Rick's drinking habit. The story end is however inaccurate, Tarya refused to talk about it and Tingal has disappeared shortly after the return from Scylla, thus leaving that part of the story to the imagination of the storytellers. The second story ended by Rick's selfless act of protecting his mate, who was by the way a na'vi who was sent by Eywa to teach him, fighting a dozen of demon-skinned sky people, who were the personal guard of anyone who was in charge of Scylla.

Ney'tiri was glad that there will be some stories, although inaccurate, about Rick, the human who was left behind. When Ney'tiri thought about that though, the journey from her hammock to Tarya's was almost over, she was on the branch, looking at the only closed hammock on it. Everyone else was already attending to their duties, like weaving, hunting, child-minding… Although the child-minders were mostly helping the others with their duties due to the fact that there were now two best child-minders who were now playing 'Run from Thanator' with them in the forest which was a modified version of hide-and seek. Thanty and Thanatoress, who were those two child-minders by the way, were rather large to be able to successfully hide in the branches like the children did so they were always seeking, on the other hand they were still aware of every child in the forest due to their 'sense smaller na'vi' ability, so it wasn't really hide-and seek. In fact Thanty and Thanatoress were seeking the last one. It was not really a seeking, but playing with them, Thanty already knew where the last kid was, while Thanatoress was 'keeping an eye' on the rest of the na'vi children who were trying to escape from 'the thanator's den' which was a small clearing. Thanty was circling around the tree under which was the last na'vi child hidden. Thanty was aware of the fact that the child was there, but he wanted to play with him a little, so he walked around and then he stopped near him, the child stopped breathing in attempt to be completely quiet, it would be a good move, but then again Thanty was sensing him with his thermo-vision quills. The child was looking at Thanty's head, allowing Thanty's tail which was slowly creeping to the child through the roots to catch him. The child was unaware of the tail, but when he noticed it, it was already holding his leg.

"[I've got you, you squeaker!]" Thanty said, making fun of the sound which the child made after getting caught like that.

"_That's all of them_" Thanty thought, looking in Thanatoress' general direction, using his quills to confirm that she managed to keep them in 'the thanator's den'.

Ney'tiri looked down at the closed hammock. It was rather hard too see into one, but there was no problem identifying who was in there. It must've been Tarya because her tail was outside of her hammock, just like every other time. Ney'tiri never understood why Tarya's tail was always stuck outside of the hammock. It was like a periscope in a submarine, the only thing that stuck out from otherwise perfect cocoon-like hammock. There was also something else in there too, and it was pinkish white, it was also rather dirty.

"_What is that?"_ Ney'tiri asked herself while looking at the thing in her hammock. She was there to wake her up though, so she had to open her hammock in order to wake her up. She gently touched the side of the hammock and it opened itself. Ney'tiri was shocked to see that Tarya's love was evidently stronger than rational thinking. She thought that because she saw Rick whose face was, thank Eywa, turned away from Ney'tiri, in fact if he was awake "_And alive_" he would be looking at the ground several floors beneath him. This was unheard of! Never in the history of the na'vi people has anyone dared to violate the dead one's eternal rest by uncovering his body, and god forbids taking him to your hammock and sleeping with him there. Ney'tiri gasped and covered her face with her hand, trying to hold the contents of her stomach inside. She was used to see a lot of things. Devoured, or partially devoured hunters and warriors, humans and na'vi who were missing several limbs and more or less important organs, she even saw one na'vi turn into bloody cloud when he was hit by the incendiary rocket which was fired during the 'Felling of the Home tree'. This however, was a little too much even on her, in fact this would be the first case of possible necrophilia among na'vi. It wasn't though, because Rick was still alive, but she didn't know that. The gasping sound which Ney'tiri did woke Tarya up. Even before Tarya opened her eyes, she felt the warm familiar presence next to her.

"_It wasn't a dream, my love has truly returned!_" She thought, and even before opening her eyes, she kissed his cheek gently, in fact it was a kiss so gentle that he didn't wake up, the fact that he didn't wake up however made Ney'tiri's stomach even more upset, because it seemed like he was really dead. She was so shocked and didn't know what to say to that. Tarya then looked at Ney'tiri who was looking at her from the branch; she signaled her that she should be quiet because she might wake up Rick. There was really no need to be quiet though, at least according to Ney'tiri. "_If we could wake up dead warriors by simply speaking too loudly, then the Omaticaya tribe wouldn't be this small._" Ney'tiri thought. Tarya meanwhile got outside of the hammock and closed it behind her, leaving Rick to get some rest.

"_**I see you Ney'tiri, is something wrong?**_" Tarya asked happily, but she simply had to ask if something was wrong when she saw Ney'tiri's face which was now filled with mix of horror, disgust, anger and sadness.

"_**I…**_" Ney'tiri tried to begin, but she found out that she was still speechless.

"_**Yes?**_" Tarya asked, still with the smile on her face.

"_**You... Rick…**_" Ney'tiri tried to formulate her thoughts, but when she saw Tarya's face which was now slightly confused but still happy, anger which formed in her then allowed her to say, or rather yell the things that she wanted to say to her.

"_**What in Eywa's name are you doing with Rick's body? This is unheard of!**_" Ney'tiri yelled. She finally found the right words to throw at her.

"_**Rick is…**_" Tarya tried to tell Ney'tiri that he was once again alive, her smile has faded though. She thought that Jake had told Ney'tiri about Rick's come-back but evidently he forgot to mention that thing.

"_**Rick's body doesn't belong here, he belongs to Eywa now. I know you love him but doing this is simply wrong**_" Ney'tiri slightly calmed down, but she was still using the raised voice. She thought that Tarya was slightly insane, because nobody sane enough would uncover the body and then took it back to home and not to mention sleeping with him. The argument which was now going on attracted a lot of unwanted attention, the other na'vi who were curious about why was Ney'tiri, the mo'at's successor, yelling like mad at the Tarya, the widow, who also belonged to Tipani clan. There were now around five na'vi bystanders who were watching the whole scene.

"_**But he is back!**_" Tarya said, not sure how to feel about the sudden assault from Ney'tiri.

"_**He is not supposed to be here, I understand your pain and the lonesome feeling, but dragging him over here from his grave is too much!**_" Ney'tiri said and then grabbed Tarya's shoulder, the good one. At that exact moment those five bystanders gasped almost simultaneously, they have either figured out what was Ney'tiri talking about, or they have been looking below them, and saw Rick who just opened the hammock and looked up at Tarya and Ney'tiri. He then thought about staying out of that mess, but then again, Tarya was there and Ney'tiri tried to 'talk some sense into her'. Rick was awake since Ney'tiri's first yelling but he was too sleepy to understand it, he had to wake up completely and listen to the argument for a while to figure out what was going on. Right now, he grabbed the branch above him and started climbing up. Those five bystanders were confused, stupefied or horrified by the sight of Rick being alive, and those who didn't notice him yet have been horrified by the thought of dragging corpse to hammock and sleeping with them. Ney'tiri and Tarya didn't notice Rick because he climbed up on the branch right behind Ney'tiri, and Ney'tiri's body wasn't transparent, so Tarya couldn't see him too.

"_**He is dead Tarya**_" Ney'tiri said a final argument, but the argument itself was invalid, mostly due to the fact that Rick was standing right behind her.

"_**Is that so?**_" Rick asked, making Ney'tiri jump, and by jump I mean jump. She jumped from the space she was standing until now a few meters away. Tarya's smile reappeared on her face when she saw Rick, who was by the way still topless and dirty, but it was Rick nonetheless, and what was most important: He was alive.

* * *

Feel the touch of death…now roll two dices to see how much damage she takes.

Oh yeah, this is the story, not a game… Well, my bad!

"Have you ever heard about na'vi that almost died due to heart attack?"

"_**That's not funny!**_" Ney'tiri yells at me.

"I think it is!" I dare to disagree.

Okay, I'll give Ney'tiri some time to calm down and meanwhile I'll answer the questions and stuff from readers!

-Sana-Dracois: We are 'the Rick's storyguards.' (I can't come up with adequate name. I'll have to think about it more!)  
-Ryan Wolf: Here, the story is slightly longer, just for you. YAY!  
-M.C: Noted, however as long as the English (USA) dictionary for the text processing program (See? no advertising ^_^) allows me to write marihuana without telling me 'Yarr, dat word is no good matey!' then I'll probably use it. It may be word taken from Spanish, but then again, I use Czech language in here too, there is nothing stopping me from using word taken from Spanish in this story.  
-Dr. Rockzo: There are no other drugs on Pandora, at least I think. Smokey was (probably) the only one who managed to smuggle that stuff down there. And I'm pretty sure Thanty's mouth is way too big for joint… (I'll design the bigger one just for Thanty ^_^)  
-Joe: Kind of, Zirina's role was to be a teacher while Tarya's role was to be a lover, there were a few scenes of these two arguing, but then I've deleted that because I am unable to finish Zirina's personality. (That means I can't figure out how to make her original.)  
-Kelso: Yes this happened to me some time ago…(Seriously though: yes this story is real, no the story is fan-fiction, no this story is non-canon, no this story never happened, no this story has nothing to do with James Cameron's idea at all. ((I think)))  
-Fez: I might give you a detailed description, but it would be Alternative universe because I don't know how they mate in James Cameron's mind, but due to Cameron's announcement that "Na'vi are hung like donkeys" I think that na'vi and everyone else's reproduction system is roughly the same.  
-Number 23: There is really nothing to fix there, he never really had a skin on his face, the cheekbone however might be permanently fixed when the chance is given, until then it is tin-face for Observer.  
-Na'viWolf: I am curious too.  
-N7: That was pretty awesome, but use Česky, Czhek isn't a real word, the rest is okay.: Alcohol is great when you need to use a different language! (Both of us are the living example ^_^)  
-Guarsman101: Roger that

Sooo.. I think this is time to say 'See ya next time'…so…. See ya next time!

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	121. Chapter 120 No one and the looks

Warning, side effects of coming back to life may include one or several of the following:  
1) Stares of those who knew you before you died.

2) Glares of those who successfully killed you the first time  
3) Yours 'I might die, don't do this!' will not be taken seriously, due to the fact that you've already died once.

* * *

Chapter 120: No one and the looks.

"_Who is he? Is he really Rick? He looks like him, but he is dead, that can't be real._" Exactly these thoughts were now going through Ney'tiri's mind. She had absolutely no idea how it was possible to return back to life after dying and then being buried under the ground. Those five bystanders were just looking at Rick with their jaws dropped. Everyone in Omaticaya tribe knew Rick, he was a rarity, and he was supposed to be one of the few remaining humans on the planet. When he got back from Scylla though, message about a whole new human base, which was underwater this time, however proved that there were still plenty of humans there.

"_**Before you start jumping into conclusions, yes I am real, yes I am alive, and yes it is still me.**_" Rick clarified. It was a best course of action to tell her that, before she gets the chance to get it all wrong again.

"_**How is that possible?**_" She asked, drawing the attention of all bystanders to her, when she finished though, the heads turned back to Rick who was feeling rather uncomfortable.

"_**I forgot a kettle on the oven so I had to get back here. **_" Rick joked, but Ney'tiri and the rest of these guys didn't laugh at that joke.

"_It is a valid reason to come back to life though_" Rick thought, while being the only one who was slightly amused by his joke. There was an awkward silence until Tarya broke it with her own explanation.

"_**When I came to pay respect to Rick, there was a woman near his grave. She attacked both me and Jake.**_" She began, and Ney'tiri got the basic idea about Jake's newest wound. She tried to ask him how he managed to get a wound like that on his leg. He said he got in a fight, but he never said anything about a human female. _**„She was a skilled warrior, but when she tried to kill me, Rick saved me by shooting her from his grave**_" Now that earned Rick some looks, but this time these were no horrified looks from before, instead of them, there were looks of awe. He got back from the land of the dead just to save his beloved who came to pay respect to him, now that meant something!

"_**Short story even shorter: I got a second chance.**_" Rick said, getting rather annoyed by these looks. He was a man who enjoyed being the in the middle of things only when he was drunk, when he was sober though, he liked to spend his time with his friends, far away from the prying eyes of anyone else. That's why he was constantly traveling somewhere, and that was exactly why he went alone on the reconnaissance mission to the Fallen Home tree back then. He had little to no friends by that time and he didn't want to take them to pointless 'go there and stand there like a d*ck' kind of missions. It wasn't really his call to pick soldiers which would go on the mission with him however, with a rank of private first class. Being Private first class meant that you tell anyone what to do, and that included you too. Being PFC, or simply 'Rookie' meant that you'll be bossed around until you manage to either die, do something that could get you promoted, or the third thing which RDA preferred: Getting killed right before the payday, this was slightly different from regular death due to the fact that instead of not giving a damn, the local manager was happy that you've died, because he had a paycheck that was not meant for anyone and therefore it could 'disappear' into his pocket.

Ney'tiri however didn't need to hear about the non-lawful practices in RDA's management, she wanted to hear how Rick managed to get back to life.

"_**Is it really such a big deal how I got back? I'm back and unless you are going to kill me, I hope it will stay this way**_" Rick said, getting more annoyed by simply receiving those looks. "_**There are more important tasks at hand right now, like getting Tarya's shoulder fixed!**_" He said pointing at Tarya's bullet wound on her shoulder, it wasn't a nice sight but nobody seemed to notice it until now. They were probably more interested in 'recently dead' guy than 'May die if the wound gets infected' woman. Tarya's wound was rather numb, and so she didn't feel any pain, mostly because the wound was sealed due to the characteristics of the bullet. Na'vi were naturally resilient to injuries, but when it came to gunshot wounds, they required medical attention. Tarya was pleased by the fact that Rick pointed that out, going to see the healer was the first thing she wanted to do in the morning, but then there was this rude awakening. Sure Tarya could walk away from the whole mess to get some help but then again, when Rick decided to 'back her up' she felt like she should stay there with her mate. Now that Rick pointed that out however, she could walk away without having to worry about anything, and so she did.

"_**And if you excuse me as well, I have not eaten anything since I got from the grave.**_" Rick pointed out, hoping that this announcement would allow him to get some time for himself, there was a problem however, because Breakfast was on everyone's mind, so instead of getting away, he got half a dozen of na'vi following him to the cooking fires where the breakfast was getting ready. That also meant Ney'tiri had the time to ask all kind of rather annoying questions about the recent resurrection, and much to Rick's dismay, even the others have joined in with their questions about death and afterlife.

Questions like "_**How does it feel to die?**_" or "_**What's it like on the other side?**_" were the most popular ones, and even before Rick managed to get to the double helix ramp, there were at least ten na'vi behind him, asking questions about stuff. Rick's mood has 'improved' from slightly annoyed to seriously pissed off. He understood that they were curious, but their questions were getting annoying and he wanted them to stop asking him and leave him alone at least for a few minutes, he was about to yell something rather insulting to them, something that he would regret in the future, but then he got a brilliant idea. He stopped right before the ramp, and looked at the bunch of na'vi behind him.

"_**If you keep asking me about it one by one, it will take at least a week to tell it to everyone, so I'll tell you the story about my death after dinner.**_" He announced and saw that most of the na'vi, Ney'tiri included thought that it would be best course of action, there was no need to ask him one by one, and their curiosity could wait until then, and so they've slowly dispersed. At least most of them, a few of them, Ney'tiri included, were also going to get some breakfast. Unlike dinner and lunch, breakfast could be eaten anywhere without the rest of the clan present, lunches and dinners however were usually the time when the whole tribe assembled and traded stories about what happened that day, or in this case, what happened to Rick while he was dead. Rick was probably the only one seeing the awkwardness in talking about someone's death, it was not a great thing to talk about yet he will once again entertain the whole tribe by telling the story of his death to them. "_At least I don't have to worry about not being original, I'm sure nobody else, religious characters excluded, managed to get resurrected._" Rick thought while walking toward the cooking fire. While occupying his mind with thoughts about stuff like that certainly managed to make him feel less awkward about not having a T-shirt and less annoyed by those looks, in fact this was the first time everyone in the village could see his tattoo, which was unusual, at least for na'vi who used only white color to do the painting on them, them and thanators.

Rick sat near the cooking fire and took a piece of meat which was prepared next to the cooking fire for anyone who wished to cook himself a breakfast. He looked at the meat and then the idea struck him like a lightning.

"_Wait, if the only guys who got resurrected were religious guys, does that mean I am some kind of new-age son of a god? They said that Eywa adopted me. Does that make me awesome half-god? I'm not sure if I have to be a blood related son to be able to do a miraculous stuff or if it is okay with simply being adopted._" Rick thought, looking at the piece of meat which was slowly getting burned at the cooking fire.

"Awh hell!" He cursed when he noticed that the meat was getting rather black. He got it out and looked at it; it was black like a tunnel at night. "_But I'm no racist, I'll eat it no matter the color, it can be white, black or yellow._" He thought, taking a bite. It was more like potato chips now, crunchy and it didn't taste like a meat.

* * *

Well, that was awkward. Maybe I should get some more inspiration from the fridge…

Anyway, let's stop it here before I manage to insult someone's religion by mistake or something like that. (If I did, I am sorry…probably…depends on how I insulted it.)

Let's do Answers for reviews:

-Ryan Wolf: ^_^

-Sana-dracois: Necrophilia is just the beginning. We'll go through awkward avenue someday, we'll probably end at something like interracial human x Thanator pedophilia (I hope not…)

-izyizy: The all powerful keyboard might be all powerful, but I'm running low on ideas (It will be probably another 60 chapters before I will run completely dry though)

-Na'viWolf: I think it is a suitable punishment for not having faith in Rick.

-Dragonrider101: I already said that… Most popular Jamaican baby names ^_^

-N7: Amen brother

-the stone tiger: Oh yeah, he met only a few members, Mo'at and others are still unaware of his presence.

-666 reviews: A lot more than I have written today…

Anyway, this chapter is rather dull and I am ashamed for writing it, this had a great potential and I have killed it… Meh, I hope I'll get off the medication so I can think clearly and make some good jokes again…

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	122. Chapter 121 No one and hunting

Let me tell you a different story today, I'll tell you how my day began.  
It is a humorous play with a starring cast the brick wall as 'The Wall', my toe as 'My toe' and the confrontation between them…

The first scene is called "OW! Son of a*&!#! OW!"

* * *

Chapter: 121: No one and hunting

*Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch*

Rick's food was rather crunchy, but since he managed to screw it up, he decided that he should eat it no matter what. His breakfast was interrupted shortly after he almost finished the meat, or charcoal or whatever it really was. He expected another na'vi asking how the hell he managed to die and then come back to the land of the living. "_I bet you fifty smackers that Jesus didn't have to deal with this stuff when he came back_" Rick thought while turning to see who was standing behind him. When he did so however, he jumped away from the cooking fire. That was a face of death itself, he hoped to never see it again. It had a metallic eyes and a metallic jaw, looked almost like a metal skeleton, although it didn't have the horrifying black cape and scythe, Rick was pretty sure it was Death itself, well at least until he recognized that it was Observer.

Before Rick could say hello or anything, Observer told him that there was some kind of "**Error**: **User is presumed to be dead.**" He said looking at Rick whose hopes about having a conversation not including the fact that he was once dead. "_I really shouldn't have expected that much from life._" Rick thought while looking at Observer. Observer's face was fixed, or at least temporarily, with tin.

"Rumors about my death were… True I suppose" Rick said as he shrugged and then finished the meat. "_It was a delicious breakfast, in fact I've enjoyed every moment I spent with eating that meat… Yeah and I should stop being sarcastic while talking to myself in my head. Wait, that is rather weird. Am I crazy for talking to myself? _"Rick suddenly found out that he was talking to himself, or at least in his head. "_Meh, everybody does that, I'm sure they do!_" He then reassured himself that he was not doing anything wrong.

"**Changing status from 'deceased' to 'in active duty.'**" Observer said and then simply turned around and walked away. "_Well that was the most pleasant conversation I had today._" Rick had to admit, he knew that there were quite a few na'vi looking at him. These looks could be best described as walking into a community which is closed to outside world. At first, they'll wonder who the hell you are, and then they'll simply watch you because you're 'That one'. "_I wish that I have never died, these looks are simply too much for me_" Rick thought, he was feeling extra awkward today, and there was almost nothing he could do with them. Sure he could be really angry at them and then yell like a mad at them but what will be the point? They'll just think that he came back just to be an evil arsehole. "_I just need to get out of here!_" He thought, looking around to find an excuse to get away from the prying eyes. There was nothing interesting on his left, and in front of him there was a huge tree which was more known as The Home Tree. Behind him was a forest and on his right, there was a child running toward the hunters who were about to set off for their daily hunting.

"_Well… That's crazy, I can't hunt!_" Rick thought shaking his head. That also earned him a confused look from one of the weavers who was looking at him while weaving yet another hammock. "_Although there is no way that anything outside there can be worse than this!_" He thought, this was more annoying than those surveillance cameras back on Hell's gate. You couldn't sneeze there without the guy behind the monitors knowing that. It was so bad that you could actually swear that the guy behind the monitors knew all about your personal life, luckily Rick wasn't a woman. Some females on the base were suffering from CFS, which was Camera follow syndrome. It wasn't about Girls following cameras though, quite the opposite. It was extra awkward when the girl noticed the camera following her every step, because when she did, the Camera guy, whose identity was a company's secret "_Probably to protect him from the angry females._" Had to look away with the camera, and camera looking around was totally not suspicious, the thing was that the cameras followed even guys right after lunch. "_I remember hearing a rumor that the camera guys switched after lunch and at midnight, and that one of them was gay._" Rick remembered those gay old times, which were gay in both meanings of that word.

"_Those times weren't really that happy, but they certainly were gay when one of the cameras suddenly started zooming on your ass._" Rick thought, getting up from the fire and was about to walk over to the hunter's gathering when Thanty surprised him from behind.

"[RAWR! Now you're dead…again!]" Thanty growled into Rick's ear, making him jump rather high even for a na'vi. When he calmed down he simply had to yell at him.

"[That wasn't funny! AT ALL!]" Rick yelled, he usually wasn't that easy to scare but today, his head was in the clouds.

"[You seem rather angry today]" Thanty remarked, looking at Rick who was still red, red and shirtless. That question calmed Rick down a little, he was indeed easily angered, and it was caused by a local population.

"[Ever since I came back to life, they've been staring at me]" Rick started whining

"[Who?]" Thanty asked and looked around, he then noticed that there were indeed many eyes looking at Rick, but some of them looked away when Thanty looked at them, maybe out of respect, or maybe out of fear.

"[Oh these guys]" Thanty said. Rick was not being his usual self and so he wanted to cheer him up somehow, but then again he had no idea how to do that.

"[I thought about getting out of here, you know, go hunting with these guys]" Rick said, nodding in hunters' general direction.

"[You serious? Do you know what it takes to be a real hunter?]" Thanty teased him. Of course Rick knew how to hunt…

"_Well… at least I know how the whole process works, I stalk the prey and then I kill it._" That was basically Rick's knowledge about hunting.

"[Of course I kno…now that you speak about it, I'm rather clueless.]" Rick admitted.

"[Well, I'm going with them too, Jake asked me to go with them earlier, but I know a great teacher who can teach you how to hunt, that and she's the best girl ever.]" Thanty said and winked at him. Rick immediately thought about Tarya, who was by the way excellent hunter, and they could get away from the prying eyes together, and being together was always better than going somewhere alone.

"[Wait…isn't Tarya hurt?]" Rick suddenly remembered that Tarya was currently in the infirmary, probably getting the hole fixed somehow.

"[Who talked about Tarya?]" Thanty asked playfully, making Rick rather confused.

"[You said the best girl ever…who else qualifies?]" Rick said, but then he remembered how he met Thanty after he got from his grave. They lied there like a cats after

"[I meant my girl, and stop blushing when I'm talking to you!]" Thanty said while walking next to Rick and then stretching, he then yawned like a kitten and turned back to Rick, his eyes weren't focused on him however.

"[Go ahead, ask her, now's the best chance.]" Thanty said while still looking over Rick's head. Rick turned around and saw that Thanatoress was only a few meters away from him and that she was walking toward him, or maybe toward Thanty.

"_I should ask Tarya first, but then again she's hurt and therefore she wouldn't be able to help me with learning how to hunt properly._" Rick was thinking about stuff too much again, he was thinking so hard that he completely overheard Thanty's "[Pandora to Rick]" Joke.

"[Are you okay?]" Thanatoress asked, lowering her head to see eye to eye with Rick, and that brought him back to the reality.

"[Oh sorry]" Rick apologized and shook his head, trying to get the stray thoughts about Tarya being angry at him for doing that without her.

"_I think that she'll be okay with it_" Rick figured out and then looked into Thanatoress eyes.

"[I wanted to ask you something]" He began, but then he found that he was ashamed that he couldn't hunt. In na'vi terms, he was a warrior. But a successful warrior begins his path as a hunter. Rick however was a successful warrior, but he didn't begin as a hunter, but as a pilot.

"[Yes?]" Thanatoress asked, not sure what was Rick trying to say.

"[Could you teach me…how to hunt?]" He managed to finally say it. He was obviously ashamed that he couldn't hunt. Thanatoress was surprised by that request. She always thought that Rick was a good hunter. "_It might be fun actually_" She thought, imagining how she would show him how to track a prey and how to be sneaky and all that stuff.

"[Of course.]" She agreed, looking at Rick like he was a cub. Rick noticed that look and knew why she was looking at him like that, it was impossible for thanator to reach adulthood without being able to hunt. Thanatoress noticed the looks from the na'vi and decided to start the training immediately.

"[The most important thing is being a hunter, not a prey.]" She began and Rick nodded to that

"[You however, are prey right now, and there are many hungry eyes watching you.]" She pointed out and Rick shrugged to that.

"[I can't do anything with that.] He explained but at that exact moment, Thanatoress shook her head.

"[Wrong, when prey spots the predator, it runs away.]" She explained, and Rick was slowly catching on.

"[You want me to run away?]" He asked, not sure if he understood that.

"[If predator stumbles, he becomes prey, and so every predator must know how to act when he's prey.]" She said, and Rick had to admit that there was some wisdom in her words, and so he didn't waste any precious time and did what he thought was best.

"[Well…LEG IT!]" He yelled and then ran toward the forest.

"[You learn fast]" Thanatoress remarked after she caught up with him.

* * *

Well, the awkwardness is gone, and Rick is now putting some distance between him and the Home tree… we'll see what good comes from that though.

I don't know why I can't write a good chapter these days, maybe it is that stress from the school and work and stuff like that. Or maybe it is a sign from god that I should stop writing it. In that case I have a message for the god up there

"NO WAY!"

Answers for readers!

-sana-dracois: There is a place which is Rick going to explore…

-Death2furbys: …I must resist the urge…. ARGH! I will not put a fridge into Omaticaya Home Tree!

-Izyizy: Holy hell, I just noticed that I'm writing 436th A4 of text… Whoa

-Guardsman101: Fridge is eternal!

-Na'viBambi: We've been through this already…

-The stone tiger: Before he'll be able to call himself a Jesus mark II however, he'll have to start healing people and do miracles!

That's it for today!

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	123. Chapter 122 No one's Thanator instinct

What is the main difference between na'vi and humans? You see it is a matter of 'curves' you see, one of these two have at least one extremely sexy body part, the humans on the other hand don't have the aforementioned tail ^_^

* * *

Chapter 122: No one's Thanator instinct

Tarya, who was now getting examined by Alyara, saw a rather funny thing over Alyara's shoulder. She saw Rick, who was running into forest, he ran like he had a thanator chasing him or something. After another second though, she saw that Thanatoress was right behind him, catching up with him and then running at his side. That made Tarya smile slightly, she was glad that Rick was back, and obviously, so he was. In fact he looked so happy while he ran, he was probably happy about being able to run around because you can't stretch your legs while lying in grave. Alyara meanwhile examined the bullet wound, she was glad that the bullet was already removed, getting the bullet outside of someone was the hardest part of her job, due to the lack of small pliers. This wound was however infected, and it was a wonder that it didn't hurt like hell yet.

"_**This is going to hurt… a lot**_" Alyara warned Tarya while she mixed the herbs with a primitive mortar and pestle. After she was done beating the hell out of the herbs with the mighty pestle thingy, she took out the result of her mixing and applied it on the wound.

"_**It doesn't hurt**_" Tarya said, surprising Alyara. This usually hurt like hell and even the fiercest warriors usually yelled in pain when it was applied but Tarya said that it doesn't even hurt. Tarya however, found out that it was pretty soon to say things like that. The pain arrived after a few seconds and it was rather nasty. Tarya tried to stay quiet but the pain was overwhelming and so she let out a painful cry.

Rick however was too far to hear the roaring of his mate, in fact he couldn't hear anything from the village which he left a few minutes ago. He was getting tired of the constant running but he wanted to be a hunter, and if this was some real action, then he wouldn't be able to say that he's tired to whoever was chasing him and then get a cold one, oh no the life wasn't that easy, especially on Pandora.

"_I never ran so much in my life!_" Rick thought as he started to slow down, the fatigue from the intense sprinting was getting the better of him.

"[I think I've lost them]" He said while trying to catch his breath. There was one huge disadvantage for a human in the Pandora's forest, the humans have extremely soft skin compared to everything that live on Pandora, and running shirtless through the forest was like cuddling with a barbed wire, Rick's right hand and his chest were scratched by everything that didn't have enough time to get from his way. Though the scratches itched a little, there was a little Rick could do about them, and he wouldn't do anything about them because he didn't care.

"[You lost them a long time ago, yet you have continued running, that is good, never stop until you are ready to be predator again, or until you've lost those who were chasing you]" Thanatoress said, almost proud of Rick's accomplishment.

"[What now?]" Rick asked, still trying to catch his breath, the fact that he spent most of his time on Pandora in AMP sure made him weaker when it came to running through the forest on foot.

"[Since you have lost the predators, you are prey no more. It is time to be a predator again, to be that however, you need to find a prey.]" Thanatoress said, once again displaying a lot of wisdom. Rick never thought that she might be a good teacher, but obviously, he was wrong about her. She was the best teacher he ever had; she was able to get his attention, got his respect and made him willing to learn, not to mention that she seemed to enjoy teaching him how to hunt.

"_Too bad that she didn't teach me back in elementary school, I might've been a scientist with a teacher like that… I can't see any downside of having a Thanator as a teacher… Well, except for the fact that they are perfectly willing to let the weak die and stuff_" Rick thought, remembering his conversation with Thanatoress when he met her for the first time.

"[So, I'll have to track the prey.] Rick guessed correctly.

"[That is correct; you'll have to find your prey.] Thanatoress nodded and then looked at Rick who was rather clueless when it came to tracking. Rick was about to tell her that he don't know how to track either, but that would make him feel even more ashamed than before. "_I can't tell her that!_" Rick thought, sighing and looking at ground under him. He noticed a couple of footprints in the ground, his boots were making characteristic footprints and so did Thanatoress paws. He, together with Thanatoress had a four pair of legs, making two types of footprints, there were however three types of footprints on the ground. The third one belonged to something with six legs in total. Rick crouched to see them better, it was a pure luck that he found them, and he was even luckier because he didn't have to go anywhere to find them. There was more to it though, he tried to figure out what he was going to stalk, and by the looks of it, it was probably a hexapede, but the footprints were rather deep.

"[I will help you with this one, Yeriks usually walk in each other's footsteps, to inexperienced hunter, it might seem that there is only one, making the whole hunting not worth the effort]" Thanatoress said, pointing to the footprints. Rick then touched the footprint and tried to figure out how old it was, but the temperature of the footprint didn't tell him anything important, mostly because he didn't know how to do that properly.

"[Tell me, what do you know about your prey when you look at the footprints?]" Thanatoress asked, almost playfully. She obviously enjoyed this.

"[Well, by the looks of it, it is either two or more Yeriks, with all limbs still intact, they are probably adult and they've went that way.]" Rick did his best. It however wasn't enough because Thanatoress told him what she knew from these footprints.

"[When you learn how to read them properly, you will be able to find many things about your prey. These footprints belongs to three adult Yeriks, one of the three is limping, and they were searching for a suitable place to eat, they've been here twenty minutes ago and they are not aware of us]" She said, not even bothering to smell or touch the footprint. Rick was astonished, he knew that she was an excellent hunter, but this actually surprised him. He never knew that somebody could say that much by simply looking at a footprint.

"[Whoa, that was awesome!]" Rick said, looking at Thanatoress with even more respect that before.

"[If you are willing to learn, I am willing to teach you how to do it, first things first however. We know where the prey is, so what is the next step?]" She asked him, tilting her head slightly.

Rick didn't have to think about this one, the answer was really simple "[We'll track it down until we can see it or hear it.]" That was once again a correct answer. Thanatoress began to wonder if he was able to hunt or not, he certainly didn't have enough experience to hunt anything without anyone aiding him, but then again he knew the theory rather well.

"[Yes, we'll sneak upon them]" She agreed and then nodded to Rick. Rick knew that it was a gesture for him to try and follow those footprints, and it wasn't really that hard. You simply had to look for them and follow them, or at least Rick thought so until he noticed that he walked around in a circle.

"[What the?]" He asked out loud, but thanatoress didn't help him this time. So he had to find out why he was walking in circles. He studied the footprints more carefully now, he knew that those yeriks were probably trying to confuse anyone who would try to track them down, and by the look of it, they were doing a pretty good job. When Rick finished the walk around in the circle for the second time though, he noticed that at one point, there were deeper footprints, as if those yeriks were jumping.

"_So that's it!_" He thought and then searched the surroundings, he quickly found the place where the yeriks landed and then he followed those tracks until he heard footsteps.

"_Bingo!_"

* * *

Sure, you have found them Rick, but do you have any weapon with which you could take one of them down?

"Well… I have a knife!"

I want to see that!

Anyway, this is the end of today's really short chapter… BUT! I promise you that there will be blood tomorrow (be it Rick's blood, Tarya's blood… Or something so graphical, that it will make your nose bleed!)

Yeah

Answers to readers!  
-The stone tiger: miracle 1 – 3 are no miracles… it's pure skill (YEAH!) 4th one need some luck, miracle no 5 is skill again and 6 is just Eywa messing up with his DNA, see! I ruined the miracles! (YAY!)

-Ryan Wolf: Who do you have in mi… *author gets punched* OW! Grace, stop punching me and get back to your grave! *mumbles*

-Sana-dracois: I usually read them after I woke up (the other day) and then I'll think about altering the story a little so I could make it to your liking! And Nash is tied up for a moment, Smokey however is going to *Spoiler deleted*

-Guardsman101: Okay

-GenericAmerican: Alright… Once upon a time, there was a brick wall… and I managed to hit it with my toe, then I cursed, then I cursed some more….more cursing…getting band-aid… attacking wall with my fist….cursing some more and getting more band-aid…

-Na'viBambi: Answer was 'Probably not' … "Rick, smite him!" "wha?..." " just set his pants on fire or something, I know you can do it."

That's it for today.

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	124. Chapter 123 No one's hunting techinque

Ok guys Rick wanted to tell you something guys, so here you go Rick.  
"Uh…hello guys, I just wanted to tell you a little something about dying."

*dramatic pause*

"It F*&KING HURTS!*  
Thank you Rick for your insight… Let's get to the main story now

* * *

Chapter 123: No one's hunting technique.

There it is! Rick's chance to prove that he is indeed awesome hunter, and that he can kill the yerik without breaking a sweat. "_Awwh, who am I kidding? I'm already sweating like a madman_" Rick thought, and with that thought, his hope to achieve kill without breaking a sweat was gone. With this much sweat, it was almost strange that he hasn't been discovered yet, maybe the wind was blowing from them and thus concealed the stench of the sweaty guy who was recently dead. Thanatoress was lying low, allowing Rick to show her how great hunter he really was. "_Okay, aim for the neck_" He thought, reaching for his pistol, which was in the holster. He was pretty sure that the pistol was in the holster, he checked that before he went to sleep. The pistol was indeed in its holster, the holster however was a different story.

Smokey, who woke up after tiresome fighting against the RDA officer who was unconscious, and now also tied, was now full of energy. He wasn't sleeping well, so the only energy he got was from his usual dose of his weed. He was currently walking under the Home-tree. In fact he was directly under Tarya's hammock, which was situated several stories above him. In that particular hammock, there was a holster with a gun. It was almost a miracle that it didn't fall out of it yet.

* * *

Omaticaya's Home tree

* * *

"_Maybe I should get something to eat._" He thought as he inhaled more from his joint, but when he exhaled, the smoke made him sneeze. "Yeah, I mi…migh…ACHOOO!"  
That sneeze was pretty loud, and made several na'vi who were around him rather jumpy. The sneezing itself made the joint fall out of his mouth, but due to the exopack, it wasn't able to fall on the ground, instead it was still inside the exopack and was now rolling toward his beard which grew over those days in which he didn't have a chance to shave himself. He tried to wipe his nose first, but then he smelled something burning, it smelled like burning hair, and suddenly it got warmer.  
"IM ON FIRE!" He yelled, and then tried to extract the joint from his beard which was quickly changing from 'unshaved' to 'burned'. The fact that there was a glass preventing him from picking that up only made things worse, so he opened the seals and then removed the Exopack, while screaming like mad. Now the na'vi who were watching him the whole time decided to help him, when the joint fell on the ground, there were already several blue legs stomping it while Smokey tried to extinguish the fire on his beard with his hand. If it weren't for the help from some other na'vi, he wouldn't be able to extinguish it in time, luckily the fire gave away before he ran out of oxygen, and so he quickly put his Exopack back on. There were now several eyes looking at him with concern, there were also few eyes looking at him with amusement.  
"I could've died!" he said angrily, he wasn't angry at the na'vi though, the joint was the scapegoat this time, and so he lifted his right leg and stomped it with all his might, and that was the moment when he lost consciousness. He didn't lost it because of some supernatural retribution from the joint itself though, several stomping na'vi didn't exactly help the pistol and its holster to remain in the hammock, quite the opposite, and the last stomp from Smokey's leg was the last drop. If that pistol wasn't in its holster though, it might've killed Smokey. The holster served as a cushion, saving his life, but still leaving rather big bruise on his head, which was bleeding. Luckily for him, the na'vi who were not too busy laughing at him, immediately helped him to the infirmary.

* * *

Near the Yeriks

* * *

"_Maybe its better that way_" Rick shrugged, now he was unarmed and he was supposed to kill the Yerik. "_I can't do it with my bare hands now can I?_" Sure, Yerik was just as big as he was but he was probably faster than Rick, meaning that it would be impossible to attack him for Rick if he didn't do something smart. Sure he could rush in like rabid dog, but because he was tired from all that running around and they were resting there for at least twenty minutes, it was obvious that this was out of the question.

"_Think man, there is surely something you can do!_" He thought, and then he looked around, although he didn't see those yeriks, he knew where they were by simply listening to them. There were only about fifty meters of distance between them, that and some bushes which were the main reason why Rick couldn't see them but he still could hear them. There was also his mentor Thanatoress who obviously refused to help him, making the whole hunting even harder for him. Then there was a shiny object on his belt, which was his combat knife.

"_Oh great, this means I won't have to gnaw its head off…_" Rick thought, but that thought obviously disappointed him. The fact that he had a knife somehow took all the fun from planning how to kill at least one of them. It also meant that he wouldn't have to kill it by strangling it or punching it in the face. For some unknown reason, he wanted that his prey would fight him before dying, and thus making his victory even more enjoyable, but Yeriks weren't known for being extremely heroic or something like that.

"[If you just stand there, they will leave]" Thanatoress silently said to Rick who was brought back to reality by her words. "_Yes, there is no time!_" He thought and tried to come up with a plan that might work.

What Rick didn't know was that one of these Yeriks met him some time ago. In fact that one particular yerik was holding a grudge against Rick for interrupting his mating some time ago. It was when Rick first went to meet Eywa, and this particular Yerik knew damn too well the face of that human who rode on the screaming machine, making a high pitched sound and leaving a disgusting smell behind it. Those two glowing eyes were haunting this particular Yerik for a long time, but after some time has passed, he was feeling great for a change. Not to mention that there was that female he tried to mate with earlier, and to make things even better, there was even her sister which was almost as beautiful as the first one was. This wasn't a whole herd though, Yeriks usually split up when it came to eating stuff like grass and the leaves of the bushes and other things in the forest. It was safer to eat in smaller groups in the forest and then regroup outside of it, because the forest was home to many predators like viperwolves, thanators and the most infamous of them all, the metallic predator with two glowing eyes and a bad smell. This Yerik was sure that none of these predators were close, well he wasn't entirely sure but he guessed it. His guess was wrong because there was a female thanator not so far away, but he didn't know that. Instead he decided that it would be best time to prove the world that he was the number one, although he was limping due to the attack of one single injured viperwolf who decided to attack them when they've entered the forest. If it weren't for our heroic Yerik, that Viperwolf would've surely killed those defenseless and most beautiful girls. When he thought about the recent events, it made him even more assured that neither of these girls would be able to resist him.

Rick was still trying to figure out how to attack them precisely, he simply needed to have a better look at their current position, but he couldn't simply waltz in there and tell them 'Don't mind me, I'm just trying to figure out how to attack you, just pretend that I'm not here.' Yet he still needed to see where they were. "_…Hey why not climb that tree over there?_" Rick thought, looking at the tree which was more or less above the ground where those yeriks were. Thanatoress who was watching both Rick and the Yeriks with her quills smirked a little when she 'saw' what were those Yeriks doing, she could tell Rick what they were doing, but he didn't ask and she also wanted to see his face when he sees it for himself.

Rick meanwhile managed to climb on the tree, directly above the yeriks. He was hugging that tree tightly in attempt to stay hidden. The attempt was successful even though that he was making a lot of noise, but so were those yeriks down there. Rick looked at those Yeriks and rolled his eyes. "_Oh yeah, very funny, there goes my plan to jump on them from above and stab them. I'm not going to be a c*ck-blocker!_ _Besides, I don't want my meat with mayonnaise_." He thought and was about to climb back down when his hand slipped and he began his descent onto these two mating Yeriks. He knew that it was too late to back off now and so he had to kill at least one of them to successfully end his hunt. His knife however was in the hand that slipped, and so he dropped it. "_Oh Eywa!_" He thought as he fell on the male which was now on top of the female. Rick landed on the male's lower back. That landing knocked the wind out of Rick and certainly surprised the Yerik. Rick tried to get a hold of that Yerik but because he landed on the Yerik's butt, he had to use his hands only, because his legs were in the air.

Thanatoress watched the whole scene and couldn't help it and started laughing out loud. Rick's awkward landing was extra awkward due to the fact that it looked like he wanted to join the fun, instead of killing them. Yerik jerked in attempt to get that sexually confused human off his back, while Rick tried to catch his breath first and then attack it.  
Thanatoress however was now wondering if this was really some kind of hunting technique, or simply an attempt to mate with the prey. "_Rick, if you think this is what 'playing with your prey' means, I don't want to teach you anymore."_

* * *

Hoo boy, I managed to hit the awkward jackpot!

And there is another chapter with a little blood, and if you are into that stuff, even some nosebleed! We've also got that Yerik from chapter thirty two! Hoo boy, this is going to be awesome!

Answers to readers:

-Sana-Dracois: Agreed

-Na'viBambi: See! That's racism! You don't like her because she's not a human(oid) like you are! See, Rick is not that discriminative… " Hey I know what it looks like, but it isn't like that!"… Okay maybe he is

-Turok360: I do not know.

-Guardsman101: Well, he caught something, now he only needs to kill it…

I think you guys know that there will be a battle tomorrow, so be prepared for the first round between the 'sexually confused' Rick (" I am not sexually confused!") and the 'c*ck-blocked' yerik!

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	125. Chapter 124 No one's killing blow

We've just got a word that Rick, the human rapist has managed to get yet another victim, this time it was injured Yerik who was spending a romantic night with his mate in the woods. Rick, the rapist who roams the jungles of Pandora is still at large, his previous molestation victim are: Thanator and na'vi who wanted to remain anonymous

"Geh, I'm not rapist!"

* * *

Chapter 124: No one's killing blow!

Rick couldn't get a decent grip on the Yerik's back and so he finally after one minute full of struggling and awkward movements, not to mention the pleasured moans from the female yerik. Rick fell off. "Ouch!" Rick said as he landed on his own butt. He looked at the yerik who doesn't give a "_Bad choice of words!_" Rick thought as he saw that the Yerik was still going on at it. He also heard the laughter from the nearby bushes which meant that Thanatoress was laughing her Thanatorish ass off. There were now only two yeriks because the third one decided to run away when Rick fell out of the tree, and Thanatoress was too busy laughing at Rick to catch her. Rick was kind of insulted that he was ignored by the yerik who continued with the mating ritual.

"_Now this is awkward!_" Rick thought, should he go on and kill that yerik while they were mating? It was already extra awkward that the yerik continued on with it even after Rick's unsuccessful attack. He wouldn't be happy if somebody killed him again while he was cuddling with Tarya, then again he wouldn't be cuddling if he was in life threatening situation.

"[What should I do?]" He asked Thanatoress, the language which he used however scared the female yerik. She knew the language, well she couldn't understand a word of it but she knew that this growling was Thanatorish one.

"[You are the hunter, you decide.]" Thanatoress answered and that was the clue for the female yerik to leave, quickly! It was a shame really, she really enjoyed the time with the other yerik, but then again, there was a vicious predator that killed yeriks without mercy, with a little human sidekick. She literally shoved the male off her and then ran away into the safety of the forest. Rick wasn't really sure what happened, but the male yerik knew it damn too well. It was the second time this human with a little help of some other predators ruined his mating, and he was going to make sure that there won't be the third time. He looked dangerously on Rick who gulped, because he was still behind the yerik. The yerik then kicked him with his back legs, sending him back on the ground. Getting kicked by yerik was painful as getting kicked by horse. Sure it brought hell of a pain, but it didn't knock him out cold, his manly chest which got kicked however, didn't manage to keep the air inside the lungs. Instead the air went straight out under the sheer force of the kick. The Yerik tried to kick him again but he missed because Rick was already on the ground. Rick quickly caught his breath and decided that leaving the sexing yerik alone was no longer an option, instead this kick made it personal. The Yerik tried to stomp on him while he was on the ground but Rick did a barrel roll to avoid that attack. He quickly got on his feet, curling his hands into fists because his knife fell of his hand when he fell, sure he might be around here somewhere but then again, he didn't have time to go find it now did he?

The Yerik attacked him again, this time he tried to bite him and kick him with the first pair of legs, Rick managed to punch the Yerik's face. The punch itself was followed by the bone crushing noise. The bones of everything on Pandora were reinforced by carbon fiber, meaning that they were rather hard to break, that meant the bone crushing noise was coming from Rick's knuckles. It was like hitting the brick wall with your fist.

"_Note to self, do not punch yeriks into face, it *#!king hurts!_" Rick yelled at himself in his mind, but there was no time to regret punching that creature in the face, because the animal got on its back legs and kicked him again for punching him like that.

Thanatoress stopped laughing some time ago and instead of laughing, she decided to get a better view by getting on the same tree from which Rick fell off before. It was rather big tree so it could support her weight, and because she was a thanator with six paws designed for moving quietly around the jungle, she had no problems getting up there.

Rick quickly got from the ground again, this time he got kicked into face and his lip was bleeding, that and he was a little dazed by the kick.

"[Are you prey or are you predator Rick?]" Thanatoress asked him while she looked at the fight from above, by the time she finished that question, Rick got kicked into face once again, this time he was feeling even dizzier than before. Other than the broken lip and bruised jaw, he was still conscious and his teeth were still in place. Rick was getting really pissed off, and the dizziness was not helping him to stay cool in the heat of the battle, well it was not a real battle, it was a hunt and the prey he was stalking was trying to beat the living soul out of him. Rick hit the neck of that yerik with his elbow, trying to break it but that only angered the yerik more. The yerik stood up on his back legs again and this time he tried to kick Rick with all four legs. Rick's attack left him opened to retaliation from Yerik. The only thing Rick could do was watching the yerik. The yellow stripes on the blue body of his, the fan-like thing on his head that looked like an overgrown butterfly stuck in his head. The eyes full of hate and anger, and then there were four legs, they were slender but not weak, they were full of life but they wanted to end one, and shortly afterward, they were full of Rick's face…Or the other way around. Rick got kicked in the head with such force, that even Thanatoress was afraid that he might've been killed by the Yerik, she saw Rick flying for a split second and then landing on his back, coughing blood.

"_I am not going to let you die on your first hunt by some yerik!_" She thought and then prepared to jump on the raging yerik who was unaware of the Thanator who was behind him, he was so full of rage that he didn't even think about running away, like yeriks usually do when attacked by predators. He wanted only one thing, to kill that thing which managed to ruin his mating ritual twice. Rick's face was bleeding, his nose was probably broken, some of his teeth were probably missing and his throat was really sore for some reason.

"…_if they aren't strong enough to survive, they simply won't…_" That sentence flashed through Rick's head, it was Thanatoress voice saying it, and it was about how Thanators raised their children.

"…_They are either strong enough to manage to kill something in a few days, or they are too weak and perish…_" Another sentence flashed through his mind, it was once again about the Thanator's cubs. Rick was obviously dazed and confused due to several hits into his head.

"_You let your children die because they aren't able to kill something on their own?_" This time the voice in his mind was his own. He knew that these voices were talking about the current situations, they always did. He didn't want to die yet, there was so much in his life that he wanted to do.

"_Do you have a death wish?_" This question was asked by a na'vi woman a long time ago. Rick knew what was the answer to that rather stupid question was.

"_No I don't!_" He thought, opening his eyes again and looking at the face of angry yerik who was about to stomp him again. Thanatoress was ready to jump on that yerik and then rip him to shreds, but she wanted to give Rick the chance to turn the tide of the battle.

"RAAARGH!" Rick roared and rolled away from the attacker. Yerik missed, and Rick got another chance to get on his feet. Instead of standing up however, he leapt on the Yerik, who wasn't expecting attack like that. Rick caught the Yerik's thin neck by his hand and tried to strangle him. Thanatoress was not sure what to think about the current situation. Rick's behavior have changed, he was now attacking the yerik like he was angry thanator. "_He really is a thanator in human's body_" She though, looking at Rick who was on the Yerik and tried to strangle him. The yerik was trying to get him off, but he wasn't able to do that. The strangling itself however wasn't as effective as expected, mostly due to the fact that Rick was tired and so his grip wasn't as hard as he wanted it to be, and second, was Yerik's anatomy, which was slightly different from that of the human or na'vi. Instead, it resembled that of a banshee, breathing directly into the chest cavity, and thus making that strangling even less effective. It was like strangling someone's hand, sure you could do that, but it sure took a lot of time and more strength. Rick however didn't have that much time. The adrenaline pumping through his body was the only thing keeping him going, that and the pain. The pain in his mouth and in his throat, his teeth were hurting like hell, and so he decided to do the same thing that every child or cub does, bite! Biting things would surely ease the pain, and there was nothing to bite into, except for that Yerik's neck.

Thanatoress was shocked to see that Rick bite the Yerik's neck. He was indeed acting like a thanator, or a viperwolf. She was not sure if she should be proud of him, or scared that he was changing. She should be happy for him that he was getting into the whole hunting thing, yet she knew that humans didn't hunt like that, instead they've used tools like their guns, or fire on the stick or knives or anything, but this was actually the first time she saw some human bite something.

* * *

In the name of all that is …something! Rick is biting that poor animal! Call P.E.T.A. or someone like that!

"Hey relax Skreetz… I've simply got into the whole berserker rage thingy, besides Jerry here…" Rick says pointing at Yerik "Is alright, I only faked biting him!" The yerik nods to that

Oh…in that case it's alright, but it looked so real!

Anyway, we don't know what is wrong with Rick, and he's acting like a madman again… Message for animal lovers: No Yeriks were harmed during this chapter, as you can see the yerik was replaced by the stunt man in that dangerous scene…Rick however, was not.

Answers to readers!

-Sana-Dracois: I'm not sure if that's legal, or even physically possible.

-warriorcatShadowscar: "It's not what it looks like!"

-Na'viBambi: You forgot about the na'vi higher resilience to things, like alcohol and drugs. I think chloroform would only get her high…

-HideoutWriter: I think you're right. It was only a matter of time before I would lose it, I mean, I do this stuff every day… Maybe I need a Thesaurus, what is passion? ^_^

-Guardsman101: I say "aim for the ass!"

That's it for today, we've got a bleeder and we've got a faked case of animal cruelty! I think that's enough for today!  
(P.S: I'm thinking about taking a break...)

Read & Review

STAY TUNED!


	126. Chapter 125 No one's heritage

Decided to scroll down through all those chapters I wrote, now I want thirty minutes of my life back and I certainly need a new mouse-wheel…

* * *

Chapter 125: No one's heritage.

Rick was lying on his side, his left leg being crushed by Yerik who died after Rick bit off part of his neck. Yerik's anatomy might've been slightly different but there are things which are common to every species out there. If you pierce their neck with anything, knives, bullets, even teeth, they die. Rick's thoughts however weren't about his most recent kill. They weren't about his injuries, which were rather serious. His thoughts weren't even about Tarya. His thoughts were about nothing, literally. Adrenaline could keep you going, but when it was over, you would collapse due to exhaustion, that and of course due to the gravity. Thanatoress jumped from the tree right next to these two fallen combatants, one couldn't be entirely sure which one of these was dead and which was not. Thanatoress was able to see who was alive though, it wasn't thanks to her quills however, because both combatants were still warm and thus they appeared roughly the same on the thermo. One of these combatants however, was still breathing. She noticed Rick's chest raising and then falling back down heavily. "_You did it little one, you successfully ended your first hunt._" Thanatoress thought, looking at Rick's body which took quite a beating from the angry yerik. She picked up the yerik with her mouth and then set it aside; getting the weight of that animal off Rick's leg which was trapped under that animal's body until now.

"[You are now a hunter Rick.]" She said to the unconscious Rick. Rick meanwhile got a strange dream. Well, if you could call it a dream when you're unconscious.

* * *

Dream

* * *

Rick's dream was slightly different this time. It wasn't a weird or ridiculous dream. It was a dream about past. He was in a thanator's body, probably Thanty's but then again, judging by the height, it wasn't really Thanty. It must've been some other thanator, whoever he was, Rick now occupied his body. He was in the middle of the jungle with a big Thanator mother lying not far away from him and two thanators of approximately his height. "_I'm a child?_" He thought, lifting his first pair of legs and looking at them like he used to do with his arms when he woke up after night of non-stop drinking. Back then, he too wondered how many arms he got, but then again, back then he was so drunk that even after sleeping it over, he still saw things twice. This time it was a dream so it didn't really count. "_It is dream right?_" Rick had to ask himself, this time the dream felt so real, in fact it felt even more real than reality when he was awake. Or was he dreaming about being human while in fact being thanator? "_Don't think about it, either you'll wake up or you won't._" This was Rick's universal answer when it came to too realist dreams like this one.

"[What is wrong little one?]" A voice which was rather familiar asked him. Rick let his front paws drop on the ground and then looked at the Thanatoress who spoke to him, she was awfully big, and the scars on her body proved that she saw indeed a lot of battles, and Rick got a sudden urge to call her 'mother' although it was physically impossible too have a Thanatorish mother and be a human.

"_Oh wait_" He thought, remembering that he was in Thanator's body now.

"[You seem troubled.]" Thanatoress added. Rick was not sure why the Thanatorish mother of him looked like Thanatoress but who was he to argue with the reality, or dream or whatever this place really was.

"[I was hunting yerik a few moments ago]" Rick said in perfect Thanatorish, hell even the growling part of the word was excellent, it was like he really was a Thanator.

"[I know, but it is your turn to be yerik this time!]" She said gently and looked as Rick got pounced by the other two thanators who immediately started playfully chewing his tail and leg. He could help but laugh at the sight of these two cute little thanators. Even though tail hurt when the first thanator tried to chew it, the paw only tickled, although it was slightly bleeding due to the fact that thanators have sharp fangs even when they are young. Rick knew that since he first managed to get into Thanty's body, because Thanty was trying to share his past with him too. Younger thanators were approximately the same as the older ones. The only difference was in size and experience, the skin thickness changed only slightly over all those years. Rick managed to get the other two thanators off him and he tried to run like he was really a Yerik who was hunted by not only one thanator but two of them. His escape however wasn't successful due to Thanatoress' paw catching him and then lifting him off ground. He was around one and half meters tall and two and half meters long but Thanatoress was bigger than he was, hell she might've been three times as big as he was. When he got lifted from the ground, he instinctively curled into ball, like he was some kind of cat.

"[You're not running away are you?]" She asked him playfully and then licking him. It was Thanatorish kiss, and Rick was sure that it was a kiss full of motherly love than some random attempt to taste him.

"[I'm hunted, I must run away!]" Rick said, he wasn't sure why he said that but he did, and Thanatoress wasn't really pleased with that answer. She managed to pull his face even closer to her and asked a rather strange question.

"[Are you now? You are a Thanator little one, you are never hunted, you are always the hunter. No you are not prey, and you shall never be, unless you wish it. Do you wish to be weak prey, or mighty predator?]" That question had a really obvious answer.

"[I want to be a Predator!]" Rick answered with serious tone this time, his playfulness vanished in that moment, and so did the jungle around him along with those two smaller thanators. IT was just Rick and Thanatoress.

"[It takes more than that to be a predator, if everyone who wished to be a predator would be one, there will be no prey in the world… You however, my little one, were born with the gift that isn't granted to everyone. You were born as a thanator, despite your current look]" She said, and at that very moment, Rick noticed that he was once again human, but he was still held in the air by Thanatoress.  
" [But I'm human.]" He protested, he didn't even know why he protested, but he did. It seemed suddenly so wrong to be born as a thanator and then spend the rest of his life as a human.

"[You are human in body, yes. In mind however, you are a Thanator.]" She said proudly to him, using one of the three free paws to rub something off Rick's face, like his own Human mother used to do when he was dirty. It seemed so right when she said it like that and Rick believed her for no apparent reason. She then smiled and gave him a lovely lick, which was followed by lick full of motherly love, and then there was yet another lick full of saliva

* * *

Reality

* * *

Thanatoress was indeed licking Rick's face, but instead of Thanatorish kiss, this was a simple lick. The lick meant to wake Rick up when there was no bucket with water nearby. It seemed like it was working because Rick's hand moved toward his face, another lick and he was trying to get his face dry, it took yet another lick to make him blink.

Rick woke up from rather realistic dream, or was it dream? He looked at his hands and saw that they were indeed human, just like when he left the dream or the other reality or whatever.  
There was indeed Thanatoress who was licking him but she was not holding him in air like he thought she did earlier. Or did she? "_Hell I'm not sure._" Rick thought, but then pain kicked in. His teeth were hurting like that time when he decided to drink that really sweet mead, his teeth were aching like this for weeks. His head hurt a little and his whole body was kind of numb.

"[Welcome back, mighty Thanatorish hunter]" Thanatoress said with pride. He really fought like he was a Thanator, and so she decided to call him like that. It sure was better than to call him 'Hunter who got his butt whipped by Yerik and then won because he went nuts' that and it was shorter and easier to remember. Rick however took those words more seriously than they were meant, mostly because of his dream which felt so real. He was also feeling rather strange, his head hurt but he was still able to remember most of the things that happened before he passed out, those memories which were missing were missing because he got drunk shortly after they happened, and that was the one and only reason why he never remembered what he did on the payday or where he got all those money from.

* * *

Now there is another idea of twisting the story a little, we'll see how this works out in the long run. Remember kids, don't get kicked into face too much, or you'll end up having weird dreams about Thanatoress being your mother.  
(It can't be that bad)

I am also sorry for this chapter's length but as you can all see, I'm kind of worn out by everything that is going on around lately. I don't want to bore you with unimportant details so I'll get straight to the answers to readers thingy

-Sana-Dracois: Then again, what is illegal on Pandora?

-GenericAmerican: Nope but he'll have to get into bath sooner or later (sooner preferred) and I'm pretty sure that RDA didn't take any dentists on Pandora.

-Guardsman101: He just killed Jerry the Yerik, the character which was here WAY before Thanatoress appeared, I hope Eywa bring Jerry back, I miss him already!

-death2furbys: Yet he can do more than one… Do a barrel roll!

-Na'viBambi: "[It is not smart to kidnap na'vi females, and it is even dumber to try to kidnap Rick's mate.]" Thanty said, taking Tarya from your hands and placing her into the basket.

-Na'viWolf: You want to go into berserker rage when angry?... I'm going to...go over there...yeah...

That's all for today, time to hit the RACK!

Read & Review

(No I won't tell you to stay tuned, mostly because it sounds really dumb!)


	127. Chapter 126 No one's campfire

Milestone achieved: 450 A4 of entertainment without interruption.  
Woo hoo!

* * *

Chapter 126: No one's campfire

Rick's memory was mostly intact, the dream he had a few seconds ago however altered some of his memories. He for example remembered both of his mothers, the human one and the second one which was standing right in front of him. He also remembered all that time he spent with his Thanatorish siblings. He had no human siblings so he remembered only those fictional Thanatorish brothers.

"[Did I win?]" Rick asked, while looking around. The Yerik he killed before was indeed dead and lying not far away from him.

"[Yes, you have successfully hunted down your first Yerik, little one.]" She said while being proud of him, sure it was an easy thing to do for a Thanator to kill Yerik when he's young, but before every thanator tries to hunt down yerik, he or she tries to hunt down Tapirus first. And although it was easy thing to kill Yerik with claws and fangs, humans had none of these, instead they have hands and almost herbivore-like teeth which are not meant for ripping pieces of flesh off some animal that is slightly bigger than they are, besides animals here on Pandora are more resilient to pain and their skin is harder than those of humans or their animals. Rick noticed that there was something loose in his mouth and so he tried to spit it out, after he did so, he saw that it was tooth, he quickly probed his mouth with his tongue to figure out which one of them it was, he was relieved that it was not one of the teeth in front, that would look awkward when he would try to smile, instead it was the second premolar one on the upper right part of his mouth. "_Ok, so I'll have to stop grinning like an idiot for some time. It shouldn't be that hard_" Rick thought after examining his missing tooth and turned attention to his mother.

"[What now?]" He asked her, and she gave it a thought, or at least she pretended to think about it before answering.

"[It is your kill. Therefore you decide what to do with your trophy.]" She said with a smile on her face. Rick was well aware of his state he knew how he would look if he brought one yerik back to the village being beaten like that. Na'vi were 'brothers' and 'sisters' with animals, although they knew that one must die in order to prevent the other one's death by starvation, they weren't exactly into brutal killing, and Rick was pretty much sure that biting off a chunk of meat from yerik's neck was on the 'brutal killing' list. The yerik was dead now, and there was no way to resurrect him just to kill him in the way that na'vi would approve.

"[Although it is my kill, you were the one who guided me on my way and so I leave the decision on you.]" Rick said, finally deciding that it will make things easier for him if he would let his mother decide. Thanatoress was surprised by this statement, every thanator was proud of his first kill and therefore there he wanted to enjoy his first kill to the fullest, eating the first one alone. It was almost like a ritual, preparing him for the rest of his life which was mostly spent in solitude, except for the mating season of course. Sharing the meal was however common if the thanator had any younger siblings and it wasn't his first kill, he would help his or her mother to feed the young ones until it was their time to go on and kill something for themselves. If they were successful, good for them, if they weren't however, they would have to stay hungry until they managed to kill something. This was the way of the thanators. Rick however decided to share his first kill with Thanatoress and that meant something.

"[It is your first kill. Don't you want to eat it alone?]" Thanatoress asked, just to be sure. It never hurts to be extra sure with something before it happens

"[Nope, I always share whatever food I have.]" Rick said truthfully, he always did that. He shared his MRE with Tarya whenever he got the chance, hell he shared it once with Thanty, but that was long time ago and he was drunk.

"[Very well]" She said, even prouder that he was the human who she wanted to adopt with Thanty. After that, Rick got from the ground and tried to stretch, but it hurt. His limbs were aching, and he was rather lightheaded when he stood up, he almost fall back on his butt but he managed to stay on his feet. Thanatoress meanwhile turned around and picked up that yerik from the ground and then put it in front of Rick.

"[I however insist that you take the first bite]" She said. Rick was not going to argue with her, but then again, his stomach was not designed to eat uncooked meat.

"[I'll have to cook some of it first]" Rick said and thanatoress nodded slightly. She knew that Na'vi and humans liked every meat cooked, she personally thought that it would be waste to burn the food she caught but then again, she was no na'vi or human. Rick wasn't na'vi and he was thanator at heart, but his body was that of humans, and so it required a cooked food instead of raw meat. "_It is a minor flaw, a flaw that can be easily overlooked._" She thought. She was thinking about it for a while, but she wasn't certain if Rick and Thanty would like the idea of going there, she was also uncertain if Rick could survive there, but obviously he could. Rick took out his lighter and started preparing the fireplace. Thanatoress meanwhile lied next to the fireplace and thought about it for a while.

"_There is a place which every thanator visited at least once in their life. There is a place where many thanators decide to form big packs instead of being the lone hunters, the place lies behind the human's burrows._" She continued thinking about journeying there. By the unspoken law, only thanators were allowed there. Thanatoress heard a story though, from her mother, about one na'vi who was allowed to walk in the valley's center. It was strange colored na'vi female who had no fear. Thanatoress' mother lived some time in that place, but then she decided that the life in solitude was better for her. That na'vi woman appeared from nowhere, although there were lot of smaller packs, there was always a bigger pack, and the biggest pack was in charge of defending the valley from everything, and tried to ensure that this valley would be untouched by humans. Rick knew the stories about the valley near the Unobtanium mine. Several Helltrucks and dozers got lost in there, along with several recovery teams. From above, it was pretty much like every other valley, but if you go there on foot, then you will certainly die after being eviscerated, raped by death itself, then resurrected just to be raped again and then dismembered by the great evil which lived there. Of course there were also rumors about Rick being the god of alcohol, it was said that Rick's spit can be set on fire due to the high concentration of alcohol. The rumor was confirmed when Rick tried to make fun of them and reserved some of the 'axis' in his mouth just to spit it through the lighter which some other soldier held. That day, Rick almost lost his job, and Friendly fire got a whole new meaning, the spit indeed ignited, but instead of catching on fire, it exploded. Luckily Rick was not spiting through the lighter but at the lighter. The guy who held that lighter however ended up at the infirmary with rather nasty looking burns on his hand.

Rick prepared the fireplace rather quickly, the stones were easy to find and the ground beneath them was already eaten by the yeriks, so it was relatively safe to make a fireplace here. The branches however were rather hard to find, but Rick managed to get some from the tree from which he fell, he also managed to find his knife in the grass nearby. He then wanted to use the knife to get some meat from the yerik. His method however was rather… strange, at least for Thanatoress. It was some time past Lunchtime and Rick was already hungry. Thanatoress was hungry but not that much. She never understood the concept of cooking food, and she was even more confused about 'preparing' the food for cooking. Rick was not a great cook himself, but he knew the basics. "_I saw some movies when they've skinned some animal called rabbit, and then I saw na'vi do this… I think I can do it!_" He thought, and so he tried to prepare it. The preparation consisted from slicing of chunk of meat, putting it on the stick and then 'cooking' it. Thanatoress waited for him to finish cooking it, in fact she was curious about the cooked meat, she never spent the night with na'vi so she didn't know about their traditional dinners and she was never there when it came to lunch. She preferred to eat alone. She did that for most of her life so why stop now? This, however was a perfect chance to observer 'the cooking'. It looked rather simple, but she noticed that Rick was careful the whole time. He mumbled something about not wanting to burn it so it really wasn't that simple.

"[It should be good]" He announced after some time, and examined the cooked meat. It wasn't perfect, because it was slightly burned on one side, but since it was only a little it was fine. Thanatoress watched him the whole time, and so he couldn't help it and he simply had to ask her.

"[Want to try it?]" She hesitated for a moment; she never ate anything like this. Was it safe to eat it? It was clearly the food meat for humans and na'vi. She wasn't sure if it was safe but she wanted to try it out. "_I'll trust you on this one_" She though and then answered the question

"[Why not?]"

* * *

Ok it might seem like I'm not going anywhere with this story, but that's a lie! Tomorrow you'll see where it is all going. Also I'll stray from the canon when it comes to "the valley of horrible death which rapes you there by the way." … Ok so I've strayed from the canon a little further than I wanted… Whatever.

Answers to readers who managed to read it this far.

-Sana-Dracois: That's wrong isn't it?

-The Stone Tiger: That is wonderful name for Rick, better than "The guy who is partially thanator, well his heart might be that of a thanator but he's really a human"

-Guardsman101: *minor spoiler* Yes, but that story might be kinda dull in comparison with what is going to happen next.

-Max: On the other hand, getting lunches from mom like that could get kind of dull (example: Oh…another uncooked chunk of meat, thanks mom…)

-Na'viWolf: That's rather distur….interesting! I mean interesting. Just stay calm…stay calm *keeps backing away*

-Na'viBambi: "[I'll be there, waiting for you]" a dangerous smile appears on Thanty's face

That's it people, today's chapter is finished. I should also inform you about the quality of these chapters which seems to get worse. If this thing keeps on going and if I'll be unable to write a decent chapter, I'll take a break so I won't ruin this story completely (I think I already did that though)

Read & Review


	128. Chapter 127 No one and jealousy

I am sorry guys, I can't write this story anymore… You know there are lots of reasons why I can't continue writing this story. *Somebody gives me some coffee* Oooh yeah! Where was I? Oh right, so today's chapter is here boys and girls, Enjoy it.

* * *

Chapter 127: No one and jealousy

Thanty's day was good, he went hunting with the rest of the hunters, and when he returned, his harness already contained four yeriks. It was quite a catch, and he also managed to return sooner than everybody else. Thanty however noticed that Rick and Thanatoress were still in the forest, meaning that Rick probably couldn't find any suitable prey or maybe prey managed to evade him. Thanty wanted to go and find Rick and see how he was doing, but before he set out, Tarya came over to him and probably wanted to ask him something, and because there was no way that Thanty could understand Na'vi not to mention that Tarya couldn't speak Thanatorish or English. The only way for them to communicate was through Tsahaylu. Thanty lowered his head, allowing her to connect with ease. The question she wanted to ask him was predictable.

She wanted to know if he knew where Rick was. Before Thanty answered, he noticed that the wound was filled with something and promptly bandaged, and so there was no reason for him not to tell her. He wouldn't tell her what was Rick doing until the wound was treated. Thanty told her that Rick wanted to learn how to hunt, and Tarya was evidently okay with that. When he told her that he went with Thanatoress, who agreed to teach him how to hunt however, Tarya got somehow nervous. She knew the differences between Thanatorish hunting and Na'vi hunting. The most important difference was in killing the prey. Thanators don't shoot the prey with arrows. They usually attack it from up close, tearing the victim apart before proceeding to consume it. Na'vi however were merciful hunters, and they mostly killed their prey painlessly, of course where it was possible to do so. You can't kill Thanator painlessly; he keeps fighting until the last breath, even if you poison him.

Tarya wanted to go with Thanty but he told her that she should stay here and rest, the wound was rather deep and so she shouldn't overexert herself. She wanted to go anyway, but Thanty pointed out that she might be a distraction for Rick and so he might not be able to hunt properly, he also pointed out that she may teach him how to hunt in proper na'vi way when her arm gets better, he also told her that Rick could benefit from knowing both hunting styles. Tarya knew that Thanty was right, and so she agreed with Thanty about staying here at home-tree until her wound is healed. She was about to disconnect from Thanty when they both saw a human known under his human nickname as Smokey, and under Na'vi nickname as "_**smoking face**_" due to the last incident.

The incident happened in the morning, and he was already awake, in fact he woke up with a bunch of kids watching him, since then he played a twisted version of 'tag' with them. Or at least kids thought that they were playing tag with him, Smokey on the other hand thought that these blue humans were his co-workers after getting zombified by the moon itself, he knew that fighting zombies was always lost fight, because those who did that in all horror movies died, he also knew that he can be zombified by simply touching them, and so he decided to leg it. He was the best tag player those children ever met, because he was able to outrun them all, he wasn't fast enough to outrun them all however, and so they almost caught him several times, but he always managed to run away. Some of the kids were wondering how it was possible for a human to run that fast. The answer was really simple, when you're in life threatening situations, you can run like hell!

Tarya and Thanty had similar reaction to that, they both said the same sentence but in two different languages, the sentence was: "[_**What in Eywa's name was that?**_]"

After Smokey managed to dodge another attempt to catch him, he ran into Home tree. Thanty was about to say "_Meh, I should be used to seeing things like that, I mean, I spend a lot of time around Rick._" But he was interrupted by Smokey reappearance, this time he was on the lowest branch of the Home tree, which was by the way at least six meters above the ground, the children cheered because they knew that this branch was a dead end. Thanty and Tarya were watching the Smokey who ran like he had an angry thanator behind his back. His run stopped after he noticed that the branch was dead end, but there was a horde of smaller blue zombies running behind him, his two guardians were also watching it from the ground, and so did almost everyone who noticed the sprinting human. Smokey knew that he was rather high, and he knew that he had to jump. Otherwise those devils who were right behind him would rip him apart. Well, they weren't little demons, they were approximately same height as he was, and some of them were even taller, but now is not the time to get into details like that because he is going to jump.

"[Oh no he wouldn't.] Thanty mumbled, looking at the guy who was not stopping, and the end of the branch was getting closer. He will break both his legs if he manages to survive.

Smokey was only few steps away from the edge, and because he was sprinting he didn't have much time to do prepare himself. He wanted to yell something before the jump, he however forgot what was that supposed to be and so he had to improvise. "That was duuuumb!" He yelled as he jumped. Thanty couldn't believe that he jumped and Tarya was rather surprised by the bold move. It takes a lot of courage to risk your life for things which are not important, but risking your life because you don't want to be "it" was simply ridiculous! Yet he jumped. Smokey felt like a bird for a moment, the wind lashing his face, precisely those parts which were not covered by his exopack. It was a wonderful feeling, the one true moment of happiness before the landing sequence.

Being airborne was a wonderful thing, but every aircraft needs to land eventually, and it doesn't matter if it is jet plane, glider, or flying weed guy. The landing itself was rather dramatic, at first it looked like he's not going to make it, but when he actually landed, he finished his jump with a roll. His legs were hurting like hell after that landing but luckily he didn't break anything, well at least anything of value because he was certain that the pen which was in his pocket actually broke after that. He managed to get up and turn around to see if those blue zombie devils were following him. The kids were slightly surprised that he managed to jump down, but only for a split second. Na'vi were natural tree-climbers and jumpers and so it was understandable that they'll be able to jump from that height without any problems. Smokey didn't expect that and so he didn't move from the 'landing zone' yet. It was a huge mistake because the na'vi children, who jumped after him, landed directly on him. "Sonofa…" Smokey managed to say before he got knocked down on the ground by first jumper. He was about to stand up with him when another landed on the previous one, knocking him back on the ground. "Ow!" he managed to yelp before another landed on him.

"Ok I give up, you may eat me" Smokey said after a few moments of being immobile, he couldn't do anything about it. The devil who was in front of his mask was laughing at him in somewhat cute way; the smile itself was really adorable. The fact that the kid was mindless zombie who wanted to eat him made the adorable and cute smile a little less adorable and cute, instead it was downright creepy.

Tarya who watched the whole scene was about to ask Thanty why was he acting like that, but when she turned, Thanty wasn't there.

"_I need to find Rick_" Thanty thought as he walked through the forest. He was feeling a little guilty for leaving Tarya like that, but he couldn't watch that dumb stoner for another goddamned second, he was stoned all the time, doing crazy stuff and somehow managing to survive in there. It was simply so ridiculous that Thanty had enough of it after watching it for only a few moments. Tracking down Rick was rather easy. You simply had to follow the footsteps of human, which were right next to the footsteps of six-legged creature of beauty and love, i.e. Thanatoress. Thanty noticed that Rick was tracking at least three yeriks, and that he fell for the most stupid trick developed by these animals. Walking in the circle and then jumping away to confuse the predators didn't really work, but for some reason, they kept on doing it. It wouldn't confuse a drunken old senile viperwolf with three legs and concussion.

"_Yet it still manages to confuse Rick._" Thanty thought and then he chuckled at that, because he knew what was Rick probably thinking, after he tracked Rick some more, he finally managed to find them. It was some time after lunch time and Rick obviously decided to start a campfire, nothing wrong with that but it certainly ruined the thermo vision. Thanatoress therefore couldn't 'sense' him and he couldn't sense anything else than the big heat source, which was obviously the fire. Thanty knew that the hunt was probably over, but he still wanted to surprise him. When he sneaked close enough to see both of them however, he ended up being the one who was surprised. Rick was cooking some part of yerik which was already half eaten. Thanatoress was lying to his right and he was feeding her with the cooked meat. Not only that but he was leaning on her like they were mates. Thanty had to admit that he was somehow jealous, and since Rick was known for being into interracial relationship. "_Not to mention into thanators_" Thanty though, remembering the gay chicken game. He was about to get in there and confront Rick when he heard it.

"[Your food tastes really good, son.]"

* * *

And we have another family! Thanty being the father, Thanatoress being the mother and Rick being the adopted son… Oh yeah, Thanty doesn't know about the adoption yet, even though it was his idea…

Well, Thanty will have to deal with the consequences of having a 'bright' idea.

Answers to readers!

-Na'viWolf: I never felt like that, I preferred the berserker rage option, not the biting one ^_^

-Sana-Dracois: It was only a rumor, but as you can see (or read) it's not that far from truth.

-Max: What do you know? Maybe in avatar 3, they'll get her drunk too!

-GenericAmerican: "Take a piece of yerik then" Rick offers you some of his meal

-IzyIzy: First things first, we need to get the team assembled, and then we can set out into "the valley of horrible death which rapes you there by the way."

That's right, there will be some action there… just you wait

Read & Review

and

Read some more!


	129. Chapter 128 No one's family reunion

Let's see what's in the fridge *empty* … well let's see what's in the cupboard… *also empty* oooh-kay…let's see what's on the table *There is absolutely no food*… Hmm, no food and there is a strange empty feeling, oh yes! I forgot to write today's chapter, I can't be LATE!

* * *

Chapter 128: No one's family reunion

Thanty was shocked to hear that, he thought that Thanatoress knew that he was joking, and if she didn't, then Rick must've thought about it being a joke.

"[Anything for you, Mom]" Rick announced, happily sharing his first kill with his mother.

"_Well, maybe he didn't…_" Thanty thought, once again getting his hopes high. He decided that it should be best course of action to reveal himself, he therefore walked out of the bushes and saw two figures, one with only two legs, and the second with six sexy legs that could devour him anytime the owner of these legs wished. Thanatoress and Rick looked up to see who was walking toward them, their vision impaired by the flame. Thanatoress ' sense of smell was also impaired by the smell of cooked meat and the smell of burning wood, not to mention her ability to sense thermal activity, which was practically useless when being next to fire.

"[Hello Rick, Hello Honey]" Thanty greeted them, thus allowing them to identify him easier. Thanatoress smiled and nodded toward him and Rick greeted him in traditional style.

"[Hi dad, how was your day?]" Rick said with smile, either it was a smile of someone who made fun of you, or someone who completely believed that whatever they've just said is true.

"[It was, rather strange to be honest]" Thanty honestly answered, sure today was indeed a strange day. When he woke up, he was an ordinary Thanator, who lived among the na'vi. Sure it is a little strange but nothing too weird, then he met his best friend and told him that his mate might be able to teach him how to hunt properly, his friend thanked him and left with his mate. Thanty then went to hunt with the rest of the Omaticaya's hunters and returned with four yeriks; sure it was still relatively normal. Then he talked with his best friend's mate, who was also Thanty's best friend, nothing too strange until he saw Smokey, from that point his day turned from relatively normal to downright weird! First that guy almost killed himself and that made Thanty angry at him for some unknown reason, he then decides to stalk his mate and his best friend to find them having rather intimate lunch together in the forest. To make things worse Thanty suddenly had a son who didn't look like him, he was in his thirties and Thanty certainly didn't have wild … Let's say cuddling with a human thirty years ago, hell he wasn't alive thirty years ago! How come his son was older than him? "_And the best part? It seems that I'm the only one who doesn't know about it._"

"[Really? Well, take some meat and tell us about it]" Rick began with an honest smile on his face. Rick knew that Thanatoress was his mother, and Thanty was her mate, and that made him his father somehow, but he was mostly his best friend and thus he was only messing with him.

Thanty was at this point unsure how he got into this mess. He also noticed that Rick's face was rather swelled and getting blue. "_Yes, and he's going to turn into na'vi any second now!_" Thanty thought, it wouldn't surprise him if Rick suddenly turned into blue na'vi and then he grew a tail, and when he was at it he could also grow a pair of wings and might as well start sh**ing rainbow and unicorns! "_Well, no, it will be too weird if he started pooping unicorns, not to mention the unbearable pain when pooping their horn…_" Thanty's hunger which was partially sated by the fifth Yerik which he somehow 'forgot' in the forest, and which was by the way mostly eaten, suddenly vanished. Thinking about Rick pooping mythological creatures was simply not appetizing thought.

"[It's a long story]" Thanty began by stating that he clearly doesn't wish to talk about it, not now or anytime soon. "[What happened to you?]" He then proceeded to ask Rick about his rather swollen face.

"[What do you mean?]" Rick asked, making thanatoress chuckle slightly, she knew how much Rick's appearance differed from his usual pinkish white one, his face was mostly blue and swollen due to the fact that he got his face kicked by that half-eaten yerik over there, but hey if it don't kill you, it just makes you stronger. That saying was right this time, Rick was feeling exhausted after that battle which by the way almost killed him, but now he was feeling stronger due to the fact that he ate his enemy.

"[I mean your face is all blue… Not like na'vi though.]" Thanty said, putting extra emphasis while pointing out the fact the he wasn't really turning into na'vi, it looked like he got in fight with a professional boxer and lost.

"[Oh yeah, I killed that yerik with bare hands…]" Rick explained with mixed emotions, he was ashamed that he lost his knife, yet he was proud that he managed to kill him.

Thanty bit off chunk of meat from the half eaten yerik, he thought that raw meat taste better than the cooked one, but judging by the look of Thanatoress who was once again chewing the cooked meat, he was the only thanator who liked raw meat around here.

"[So, the son and mother thing, I guess we're a family now.] Thanty said kind of relieved that it didn't sound as awkward as he thought it would.

"[Yes we are]" Thanatoress agreed and Rick only smiled, not sure how to react to that statement, sure he wouldn't mind having his best friend as a dad, so there was no real problem with it, it was just so sudden, he knew that Thanty was into his mom but he didn't know it was to this extent.

"[We should celebrate it somehow]" Thanty then said with a wide smile as he chewed the meat.

"[I was thinking about journey to The Valley]" Thanatoress said, that made Thanty almost spit the contents of his mouth, although he managed to hold the contents of his mouth, some pieces of meat managed to land at Rick's feet and one smaller piece landed on his shoulder.

"_Great_" Rick thought and then flicked the meat off his shoulder, he never heard about place called 'The Valley' but judging by Thanty's reaction, it was not the best place to be, or at least Rick thought so.

"[What?]" Thanty almost yelled, he heard horrible things about The Valley of the Thanators, or at least he heard horrible things from his mom about that place, it was place ruled by the most vicious Thanators on Pandora, not only that but it is a place which every Thanator should visit at least once in their lives, and judging by the timing, she wanted to go with Rick.

"_Rick can't survive there. He'll get ripped to shreds in less than one second. Hell, with his luck, he'll be dead thrice before we even get there, not to mention that he'll somehow manage to get resurrected, and being resurrected while being eaten by at least dozen of thanators can't be pleasant, well it might be if Rick is into vore…_" Thanty's mind once again trailed off, getting into speculations about Rick's sexual preferences, but since he was not aroused while eating the yerik, the possibility of him being into vore was less than one percent.

"[Why not?]" Thanatoress asked tilting her head. Rick meanwhile sat down next to the campfire and simply listened to the argument which was going to take place.

"[Rick will die! Well… at least once, if he goes there!]" Thanty tried to reason with Thanatoress who knew about the danger, but she was a traditional thanatoress and as such she wanted to go into The Valley, just like every other thanator should.

"[I'm sure he will not, besides, every thanator should go into the valley, and Rick is no exception, although he might look like human, he have Thanatorish heart.]" Now that was argument which could've been solved pretty easily with violence. Thanty however didn't feel like opening Rick's chest and getting his heart outside just to prove that he didn't have the heart of the thanator. He might have stone liver, but definitely not heart of the thanator, his chest was too small to contain one, and there was simply no way in hell that Thanatorish hearts were made in miniaturized versions.

"[Tarya can come with us?]" Rick asked, but the question was answered with simultaneous.

"[No]" from both thanators.

"[Why not?]" Rick asked, still not knowing what they were talking about

"[The Valley of the Thanators is place only for thanators]" Thanatoress explained and Thanty couldn't help himself and add "[Anything that isn't thanator is killed on sight, that's why I feel like going there is bad idea.]"

Rick had to think about it, Tarya wouldn't like it, but then again she was hurt and her wound needed some time to heal, so she might agree with Rick going there.  
" [If Tarya is okay with me going there, I'll go.]" Rick said, not wanting to get more involved in this argument, mostly because his head started to hurt, and by head he meant the whole head, face included.

* * *

Today's chapter is another transition one, why? That's simple, because I forgot where I put the remote control with Fast Forward option.  
(The main reason is that I have rather important test ahead of me, well ahead of me equals tomorrow.)

So, I'll skip the usual rant and get straight to the answers for readers

-Sana-Dracois: I prefer more coffee than water, enough sugar to keep me going for days, and then superheated so it will burn my throat by looking at it! (Seriously though, I think I've posted my favorite coffee's recipe already)

-Guardsman101: Action is on vacation, he'll return soon though.

-GenericAmerican: well, what is scarier? Zombies of some humans who don't like the rest of the world, or zombies of some three meters tall blue people who don't like humans at all…

-The stone tiger: Epic? We've ran out of Epic few days ago, we're running on 'kind of funny' until we get more of that Epic stuff…

-Na'viBambi: [I'll think about it]" Thanty says, the dangerous smile still there, but he accepts your sacrifice nonetheless.

That's it… Today's chapter is finished but I still have lot of things to do, man it sucks to be me!

Read & Review

Read some more!


	130. Chapter 129 No one's other friends

I usually write something funny up here, not today. Instead I'll tell you about my day.

It began with "It might be a good day after all" and ended up with statement that I utterly suck at life. That and it utterly sucks to be me.

* * *

Chapter 129: No one's other friends.

It was a day like every other, sun was up, grass was green, concrete walls were concrete-colored, and everything was fine. Or at least for Alexandra, František however had a horrible day, and it just began. First he fell of the bed at five o'clock, and when he tried to climb back, he fell down again! That was enough for him to wake up completely, the day just started and he already hated it. Since he was already up, he decided to get some coffee, so he walked out of his room. Yes his room, this time he slept in his room because Alexandra was 'not in the mood' for at least a week. When he walked into the cafeteria, he met another Hell's gate dweller... or visitor in this case. Bruce was just visiting the Hell's gate, he was supposed to learn na'vi here, it was rather strange method how to teach him na'vi but then again it was working. Bruce was already speaking like a na'vi… year old na'vi, his vocabulary was certainly lacking and his ability to express himself was limited. "_Thank god that I don't have to learn na'vi_" František thought while entering the cafeteria.

"'lo, Bruce" František said, his hand lazily rising into air, trying to make not-so-awkward greeting gesture. It was five twenty and Bruce was already up, there was something wrong with that guy, nobody in their right mind would stay awake at this hour, well at least not willingly. "_Then again, here I am, getting a coffee._" František thought, he was also awake at this ungodly hour and he was also getting a cup of coffee. Bruce was sitting on a bench and looked outside through the window while sipping his own coffee. He seemed also somehow tired. Even his lazy greeting gesture was lazier than it usually was. Maybe it was due to the fact that it was still too early to be even awake. The coffee machine hissed as it made František one of those 'You better not drink this on regular basis' coffee, which was anything but coffee. You could use this 'coffee' to get rid of the stains on the floor, you could use it to lubricate rusty machines or the classical door's hinges, hell you could kill someone with it, yet here it was, being used as a coffee. Believe it or not, it also tasted like a cheap coffee, but it also tasted like oil and rust. Nobody ever asked Max or Norm what this 'coffee' really was. It was addictive and it helped you in the morning, so what else could you possibly want? "_It could taste better if you ask me._" František thought, looking into the cup of coffee-like substance. He then walked over to where Bruce sat and sat next to him.

"I hate mornings" was the first whole sentence which was used by František today, Bruce's whole sentence was roughly the same, he said it after he got his cup of coffee and then sat on this bench, and that was approximately half an hour ago. The sentence was "Mornings, I hate them!"

František took another sip from the cup and looked outside, it was dawning and it seemed that nothing has changed. When František had a free moment, and he had a free moment all the time, he helped Max with the task given to him by our mighty leader: Rick the fearless leader. František did not hate Rick, he actually liked him. It was the morning which made him all grumpy, in mornings like this. He was capable of killing those Toruk thingies with a most devastating weapon he knew… With his coffee.

"I hate this coffee!" František said, suddenly realizing that he loathed that goddamned cup of coffee, he hated it and loathed it with every part of his body. Yet he continued to drink it. He knew that if he used Geiger counter on this coffee, he could actually get readings from it. Sometimes he wondered why scientists were researching local fauna and flora in order to find a new medicine or new chemical weapon, they had the perfect chemical weapon which was clearly used as medicine by both him and Bruce for at least month. Instead of doing their costly research, they could simply give this coffee to the enemy. They were just sitting there, trying to drink that horrible liquid for at least half an hour until Norm barged in, he was happy that there was yet another beautiful morning on Pandora, and so he wanted to spread the joy.

"What's up guys? Oh I see. You're already enjoying the beautiful morning!"

Norm was once again horribly mistaken; he didn't know that he was once again in life threatening situation. Making fun of two sleep deprived guys drinking disgusting coffee while trying to stay sane, was definitely not the brightest idea he ever had. Sure he was a na'vi, and thus he might be able to stay alive for more than five seconds. His cheerful mood was making both of these sleep deprived guys rather angry.

František tried to stay calm while Bruce silently growled.

"Well, since you're up guys, you might as well help me and Max with repairing those automated defense systems" Norm offered, getting dangerously close to being ripped to shreds by two angry guys. František's grip on his coffee mug intensified, almost to the point of breaking it. "_Please, just shut the f*&k up! I don't want that much now do I? Please god, or Eywa or Rick the incredible leader, make him shut up before I'll shove that automated defense turret up in his butt!_" František thought, Bruce's thoughts were different. "_I should've held that grenade a little longer, then I wouldn't have to deal with this sh*t!_" And practically he was right, if he held that grenade in his hands just a little bit longer, he would've been dead, and that didn't seem as a bad idea right now.

"There is so much to do today…" Norm continued on while getting himself a quick snack from the kitchen. At this point, Bruce and František were prepared to kill him if he said one more thing. Luckily for Norm, he decided to have a coffee with his snack. He got himself a clean cup, got himself some of that coffee-like thingy and decided to drink some of it.

"Even coffee tastes better, this is really wonderful day." That was it. František felt his mind snap, the cup of coffee crushed in his hand, the sharp pieces of glass cutting into his palm. Bruce threw his cup at Norm, instead of crushing it.

Mawey who was also in Hell's gate was already walking around the base, still wondering why humans decided to put a wall between them and Pandora, he knew that walls were meant to keep something outside, but when he looked at it, it seemed like this wall was meant to keep things inside. He was almost fascinated by the concrete. It was harder than rock but flowers didn't have much problems growing through it. And then there was that gate which opened when he got closer. Max did it for him, the gate opens only for those who are 'worth it' but how one does becomes worth it, Mawey didn't know, and Max said that he'll explain it to him later. Right now he wanted to see what Bruce was doing right now. Mawey was little worried about Bruce, because he had problems with sleeping, something about some people he knew getting killed. That dream was always the same. Bruce along with twelve guys got attacked in Pandora's jungle by na'vi. Only he and rather familiar woman managed to survive that, those na'vi took them by surprise, eliminating half of that squad with a blink of an eye. Mawey felt extra bad for knowing who that woman was, yes... Was. Bruce told Mawey how she looked like, and Mawey instanty recognized that woman: She was that woman who got killed when they've captured Bruce. Mawey got to the main airlock, it was a place where Pandora's air was slowly mixed with human's air, allowing humans to get used to air outside, they however still needed their breathing masks. Mawey pushed the 'cycle the airlock' button and the doors behind him closed, it was yet another wonder of the human craftsmanship, they were able to create things that moved like if they were alive. They even created thinking machines, how else would they be able to distinguish between those who are allowed to enter and those who aren't?

The second airlock doors opened shortly after and Mawey was allowed to enter, he already knew this place, and so he knew where will Bruce probably be, and where is Bruce, there is probably Norm, and if Norm isn't there, then he's with Max. Mawey decided to check out the cafeteria first, and it was a good call, before he even entered the corridor leading to cafeteria, he already heard screams. "_Another fighting lesson?_" Mawey thought as he picked up his pace and got to the cafeteria, what he saw there was not what he expected. Norm managed to provoke Bruce into attack almost every morning, but this time even František was there and he was probably crankier than Bruce was today. Mawey was not sure though, but judging by the fact that František tried to break Norm's arm which was luckily made to withstand the pressure, he was not so far from the truth. Norm was benefiting from his height and strength so he was able to deal with František, Bruce however tried to head-butt him, and that didn't end well. The routine was that Bruce tried to attack Norm who then defeated him and told him to learn how to fight in na'vi way from Mawey, this time however Bruce decided to use his head, and because Norm was twice his size, the head-butt landed in very sensitive place.

"For the love of all that is holy!" Norm exclaimed while holding his family jewels and therefore letting František go.

"Now, he's down, gag him!" František exclaimed, and motioned for Bruce to hold Norm down until he managed to get some dish-towel from the kitchen to gag Norm with. Mawey watched that with amusement, he then decided to help the poor fellow; that meant he held Norm down instead of Bruce until he was gagged.

"Now, that's a beautiful morning, and you only needed to shut the hell up!"

* * *

Meh, filler chapter, and I didn't have this one prepared in advance. (Well, I don't have anything prepared in advance)

I was considering taking a break, and this time it is serious, I need some vacation!

Don't worry, tomorrow's chapter will be there, and it will not be the filler one.

Answers to readers!

-The Stone tiger: Well, I'll probably get a shipment of Epic soon, at least I hope so, if I don't get some Epic soon, then I might as well close the shop and start selling hot-dogs.

-Sana-Dracois: That's always good to hear!

-WarriorcatShadowscar: "[Believe me, nothing is strange when you're around Rick]"

That's it for today, sorry for short chapter I hope I'll get some inspiration soon.

Read & Review

Read some more!


	131. Chapter 130 No one

One day human slaves will rebel against their captors. Those holier-than-thou na'vi who worship their false gods, there will be day when humans will no longer wear leashes, we will be free again!

Wait, I've got ahead of myself again didn't I?

* * *

Chapter 130: No one's mate's life.

Tarya was alone, well not really alone, she was in the village and there were lots of Na'vi, there were also few humans, but one of them was crazy, and the second one was once again escaping. It wasn't a real escape, but the human obviously thought it was a real one. "_We will not let some stranger wander around without keeping an eye on him._" Tarya thought, looking at Nash who was once again trying to sneak out of the village. It was his third attempt today, he was really resourceful when it came to freeing him, but getting away wasn't his thing, sure they've tied him up and told Jake that he has awoken. Jake met Nash approximately forty meters away from where he was left, Nash was 'put down' by one hit from the guard and then he was taken back to the place which was right next to infirmary, you could say that it was some provisory holding cell, but there were no walls and he was just sitting there, being tied and unconscious until he found a way how to get away from there. Jake went to see the 'once again conscious' prisoner three times now, and he wasn't able to speak with him yet. Tarya watched with a mix of amusement how Jake was once again brought to the holding area and face-palmed. Nash was able to get himself free under three minutes this time. The ropes were still intact, meaning that he managed to untie himself without damaging the ropes. Nash was currently sneaking away from the village. He was so good at sneaking that Tarya almost didn't notice him. Well only almost, he was hiding in the bushes which were right behind Tarya, and he was doing so much noise that everybody in the village could tell where he currently was. Tarya, being the nearest na'vi was supposed to prevent the prisoner from escaping. She was about to reach into the bush and smack him. She would've knocked him unconscious if it weren't for Jake who came running to her.

"_**Don't!**_" That stopped her, and when he managed to get over to her, she looked at him with a slight confusion in her eyes.

"_**I'll take care of him myself.**_" Jake said, reaching into the bush and grabbing Nash's arm, Nash struggled for a moment but when he realized that it was useless, he began cursing instead.

"God damn it, sonofa b*&!h motherf*&#!ng c*&t!" He yelled obscenities at the whole village, and those who were able to understand English, knew those words. It was a mystery why does one learn the vulgar curses and swear words first. Almost every English speaking na'vi knew around thousand of human words, and almost hundred of them were swear words or insults. Jake started talking to the human in English and he obviously stopped struggling and cursing, instead his expressions changed from angry to confused, but then it changed to stubborn and he said something to Jake who got angry just by hearing that. That was Tarya's clue to leave, she didn't want to listen to it, and much less dragged into this mess. This was Jake's fight and he had to fight it alone. There was almost nothing to do in the village, she promised Thanty that she'll rest, allowing her shoulder to heal, and thus hunting was out of the question, weaving was also out of the question because it needed both hands to do it properly. She had a ton of free time and nothing to do with it.

"_**Tarya, follow me**_" Rather familiar voice said, even before Tarya turned around, she knew that it was Mo'at, the tribe's Tsahik. Tarya was not sure why Tsahik wished to speak with her, but she certainly didn't want to disobey her. Mo'at led Tarya into home-tree, onto the fourth level to be precise, the same level which Rick wanted to use as the 'forward' base. Well that was his plan before he managed to get his lungs used to the Pandora's air, now he doesn't need such place. Tarya knew what his plan was, but now it was pointless. "_He sleeps with me in my hammock anyway._" Tarya thought as she walked into the smaller hole in the wall, which was supposed to be the place for Rick's airtight doors. The interior was decorated with many intricately weaved 'banner' like decorations, there were also few baskets and beautiful rags. All of this was made by the village's finest weavers, and Tarya had to admit that it was really beautiful. Mo'at showed Tarya her place; it was on one of the rags in half circle around the center of the room. Tarya knelt on that place and waited for Mo'at to start speaking.

"_**Tarya of the Tipani tribe, mate of RickNoone...**_" Mo'at began and Tarya's eyes immediately widened, Mo'at already knew about the bonding!

"_**Do not look so surprised, the spirits are whispering even now about the most unusual bond between one of the people and one of the skypeople, the Eywa's favored one.**_" Mo'at said; her eyes locked with Tarya's. Tarya could swear that Mo'at looked at her like she was her daughter, sure Na'vi were all brothers and sisters, but this look was one of those which you give to the younger ones, who are busy playing their games. Tarya was about to ask Mo'at about why she wanted to talk with her, but Mo'at gave her a hard look, one of those that instantly tells you to keep your mouth closed, your eyes peeled and your ears prepared for whatever she's going to tell her.

"_**If Eywa wishes it, then I have nothing to say about it. Nevertheless there is one problem, the tradition says that when a man passes through the trials, he is allowed to make a bow out of his Home tree and chose a mate.**_" Tsahik began and Tarya already knew what might be the problem. According to na'vi traditions, Rick was still an outsider 'faketuan' and before he is accepted to clan, like Tarya was. He has to pass through the tests. Rick didn't do any tests, let alone chose his mate. Tarya chose him, and that was unheard of.

"_**RickNoone has not yet passed through these tests. It is therefore on you to prepare him for the trials. He will be passing through these tests with the rest of the young ones.**_" Mo'at said without any emotions for now, in fact she wasn't sure what to think about the Eywa's favored one. It was his blood that was making her nervous, she still remembered the taste of his blood, it wasn't some ordinary human's blood, instead it was filled with something else, there was something flowing through his body, and she still didn't know if it was something to be afraid of or not.

"…_The rest of the young ones_" The Mo'at's voice echoed through Tarya's mind, it took her four whole seconds until she realized that Mo'at wanted Rick to pass through the trials five days from now on. It was not enough time, but Tarya knew that protesting could make things worse. Five days were not enough time to do any serious training, not to mention that she won't be able to show him how to use meresh'ti cau'pla.

"_Without __Meresh'ti cau'pla_, he cannot hope to tame Ikran" And then it dawned on Tarya, the most basic problem which prevented him from taming Ikran at all, the most important part of doing so. He couldn't do Tsahaylu with him or her, Rick's queue fell off after he got resurrected, meaning that it was utterly impossible for him to tame Ikran. That was one of the lesser problems, the tests were about the na'vi abilities, riding pa'li and Ikrans was only part of it. Then again Rick managed to get around the pa'li part because he had a different mount, the mightiest animal which was walking on Pandora: The Thanator. If Jake or Mo'at or anyone else dared to question Rick's mount, a simple race would prove them that Thanty is also faster than any ordinary pa'li, not to mention that he was one of the best hunters the village currently had. Then there was a dream hunt or Uniltaron. That was the most interesting part of the tests. Rick will have to hunt down his spirit animal, the spirit animal differed from person to person, and those whose spirit animal was either Toruk or Thanator, were the most unlucky ones. The whole ritual is dangerous one, because of the poison. The ritual begins when the one trying to pass through this 'test' is stung by the arachnoid while eating the glow worms. Then the whole ritual begins, and is followed by singing many songs, while the hunter tries to seek his spiritual animal. The mix is usually strong enough to keep even na'vi down. That meant Rick is probably going to die from it, but Tarya hoped that he wouldn't, sure dying meant something else since Rick managed to get back to the land of the living but still, dying was not a good thing to do.

The main problem was taming the banshee, luckily it was the last part of the ritual, getting the pa'li was first and the dream hunt was second. Tarya also didn't know how many young ones would try to pass the Rites of Passage. There was not many of the young ones, and there were even less of those who were prepared for the Rites, not to mention that Rick didn't have much time to prepare at all

Rick was worrying about different things now, the evening was coming and so he and the rest of his group, or family if you want, decided to go back to the village. Thanty's and Thanatoress' argument was ended by Rick deciding that if Tarya agrees with it, then he'll go there. He had absolutely no idea about the Rites of passage. They were something that he didn't have to worry about, at least not yet. Rick however knew that he'll have to face them sooner or later, but he didn't know that it will be that soon

* * *

Woo, the plot is moving forward, and so is my story! Now I'll just write about Rick's unexpected death and I can move on, naah I'm just kidding.

This chapter is one of those chapters that literally write themselves. I started writing this chapter as one of those transition ones, but it ended up rather well

Well, enough stalling let's get to Answers to Readers:

-Sana-Dracois: To get resurrected, he'll have to die first… You're not planning to kill one of my fans now do you ?

-The Stone Tiger: Coming right up!

-Na'viWolf: ^_^

-GenericAmercian: And not just mine, it seems that there is lot of people whose mornings are roughly the same.

-N7: You can't solve your problems with alcohol… LOL I almost said that with straight face!

-Teddy: Same here, I'm all "RAWRGH don't talk to me, 3…2…1… Ok, what did you want my friend?"

-Xerxes2003: He remembers bits, he also remembers the fight with Mawey and stuff, but he remembers it from the point where every member of his squad was 'dead'. His memory is kinda like mine, important stuff is there, and the less important is forgotten…Forever!

Ok, now I have approximately 7 minutes to post it before midnight (GMT +01:00)

Read & Review

Read some more of this!


	132. Chapter 131 No one's permission

Today my loyal readers (those who are not loyal shouldn't be able to get this far in this story, and if they did, they are loyal after all) I'll talk about my beloved one, yes that's true. Her name is well known among you, we complete each other. Of course I'm talking about 'No one gets left behind'. I think I should marry my story.

* * *

Chapter 131: No one's permission

Rick got back to the village at evening, his swollen head managed to get less swollen than before, it however remained mostly blue due to the bruises. Thanty and Thanatoress were right behind him; these three were unintentionally making the 'arrowhead' formation. Rick's face immediately drew attention of anyone who saw it. It looked scary, disturbing, funny but most importantly: Weird.

"[Maybe I really should've put a paper bag on my head]" Rick told Thanty who suggested that before they've entered the village. Thanty chuckled at that and looked around to see what was going on in here. Even though the whole tribe was here, it was rather quiet. Sure, Na'vi weren't really that loud, but it was too quiet even for them. Maybe they were all shocked by Rick's blue face, but those who saw injured human before were not that shocked that his face was blue. It might look like he was getting more na'vi like, especially with his blue spots on his side, which were still visible because Rick was still shirtless.

"[Well, here comes Tarya, time for me to disappear]" Thanty said, obviously not wanting to hear Tarya's opinion, mostly because he knew that she'll probably agree although it was dangerous and life threatening journey. Tarya was indeed coming toward Rick, Rick the blue faced human.

"_**What happened?**_" She immediately asked when she saw his face. She knew that this was an injury, not some random mutation. Although it could've been both, she decided that it was probably a result from being hit in face with blunt object several times. Rick's body was as unstable as Smokey's mind, he was still undergoing a lot of changes, the first and major one was being able to breathe Pandora's air, that's when it all began. Now his side was blue, he switched his body with Thanator's and he got a queue, even though it was only for a short period of time.

"_**I've managed to hunt down a yerik.**_" Rick said, thinking that it explained what happened to him, Tarya however didn't know it was possible to get that hurt from simply hunting the animal which will flee whenever it sees anything, his shadow included.

"_**I wanted to know what happened to your face**_" She said, gently touching his swollen cheek.

"_**It was that yerik**_" Rick began and curled his hand into fist and shaking it in the air.

"_**What?**_" She asked, looking at Thanatoress who was still behind Rick, she knew what happened but she couldn't tell her. "_I could, but she wouldn't understand, she doesn't speak our language._"

"_**Oh yes, I was unarmed when I fought him.**_" Rick tried to explain it further, this time he started blushing. That mix of shame and pride came to him once again, it was rather brutal way to kill a yerik, and that's why he was ashamed of his actions. The pride came from pretty much the same source, being able to beat up anything living on Pandora was a great feat for every human. If somebody did a major f*&k-up in Hell's gate, for which he couldn't be properly punished, he was sent to guard one of the forward outposts, armed only with exopack and pair of military issued boxers, and he had to get there on foot. Surprisingly, every outpost was left unguarded.

"_**You…fought yerik unarmed?**_" Tarya asked, not believing what she heard. Sure that would explain the bruises, and yes it confirmed her theory about Thanator's hunting style being inadequate for Rick. Rick was obviously forced to hunt Yerik unarmed, like a real Thanator. Beating yerik with your fists is not a very effective way of hunting. Tarya was slightly angry at Rick, it was a good thing that he could adapt to almost any situation, allowing him to survive, but that method was different from the Na'vi way, na'vi were hunting when they were hungry, they wouldn't kill more than they really need. Na'vi thought that every living being on Pandora was a child of Eywa; therefore they were all brothers and sisters. Na'vi were respecting their prey while Thanators were simply enjoying the hunt and fight. Some na'vi enjoyed the hunting too, but they were enjoying that the prey is skillfully trying to get away, or fighting back. Thanators enjoyed the feeling of killing it.

"_I knew that it was a bad idea to let Rick learn how to hunt from Thanatoress._" Tarya thought, looking at Thanatoress, who didn't recognize the look on her face and mistook it for confusion.

"[He was fighting like he was a real Thanator, at first he let his prey think that it'll have a chance at beating him, but then he killed it by biting off part of it's neck!]" Thanatoress said, wanting Rick to translate it for her, and Rick did exactly that, although he used different words.

"_**I'll translate: He was fighting like a real thanator, at first he let the prey to think that it might be the predator, but then he killed it**_" Rick intentionally left out the part where he bit off part of it's neck, mostly because he knew what was Tarya probably thinking. "_I bet she thinks that I should be ashamed of myself, and I really am!_" He thought, and he was not that far from reality as he thought.

"_**Rick, let me teach you how to hunt next time Ok?**_" Tarya managed to overcome her anger and then hug Rick. She knew that he was lucky to get away with that, he might've died while fighting a yerik. "_It sounds awkward, to get killed by yerik._" She thought, but then she remembered that Rick might get killed in even more awkward way, he might die while being poisoned by his friends.

"_**Rick I must tell you something.**_" Tarya began, but before she could continue, Rick interrupted her.

"_**That reminds me. I wanted to ask for your permission.**_" Rick said with a faint smile which was rather creepy, considering that his face was swollen and stuff.

Tarya was about to ask him about the permission when somebody interrupted them.

"Oh my god, so that's what happens when you eat these strange plums!" Smokey said, looking at Rick, and then looking back at the blue fruit which was typical for this region. Smokey looked back at Rick and then back at his fruit and then back at Rick, this was going on like this for at least two minutes before Smokey shrugged and removed his exopack and took another bite.

"_I hope that it isn't one of those poisonous fruits Norm told me about earlier._" Rick thought, hoping that Smokey wouldn't die from simply eating that fruit, but since he was chewing that for some time already, and he was still alive, there was probably no reason to worry about.

"_**Thanatoress, Thanty and I wanted to see the Valley of the Thanators, but I wanted to know what do you think about it?**_" Rick asked, catching Tarya off guard, she wanted to tell him about the dangers of Rites of Passage, but then he asks her if he could go on journey even more dangerous than those Rites, and because he was asking her, it meant that she wouldn't be coming with them. The Valley of the Thanators was a place which was used to scare children with. Rick's sentence about wanting to see it drew attention from everybody who could hear it. Rick received looks reserved for the most respected tribe members, and those for the lunatics. Rick obviously had a death-wish.

"_**I don't think that's wise, besides you will be passing through Rites of Passage in five days from now on.**_" Tarya said, thinking that Rick just took one too many hits in the head, the swelling only proved her that she might be right.

"_**Rites of Passage are going to take place in five days?**_" Rick almost yelled, he thought that it would take at least another month for these tests to take place. He wasn't ready, he wasn't ready at all! All he could do was to ride a thanator, he only knew about the first and third part though.

"_**Yes, we have five days to prepare you for three tests.**_" Tarya nodded, making him even more surprised for some reason.

"_**Wait, three tests? Riding Pa'li and taming Ikran, which by the way is impossible for me, are the only tests I knew about.**_" Rick said, tilting his head to the side and crossing his arms at his chest.

"_**There is also dream hunt.**_" Tarya said, smiling softly.

"_**And that is?**_" Rick reluctantly asked.

"_**You will eat glow worms and then get stung by arachnoid, that's when the dream hunt begins, you will get into the spiritual world and you will have to find your spirit animal.**_" Tarya patiently explained. When she finished, Rick gave it a thought. "_Well, I might get through two out of three rites of passage. I mean, intoxicating myself is what I do in my spare time!_"

* * *

Well, Rick knows about the rites, but will he go to the Valley of Thanators, or will he start preparing himself for the Rites? We'll probably never know for certain (That's a lie)

Answers to readers:

-Sana-Dracois: Believe it or not, killing is also illegal here (Some exceptions may apply)

-OldskoolNinja: I can't rest until the chapter is finished!

-N7: Check it in Reviews though.

-Judilee: I hope I got it back, I was cursing myself for not being able to write a good chapter for too long!

-The stone tiger: You're right, it will be (insane at least)

Well, that's it for me today, another not-so-fine (not to mention really short) chapter created and another day is finished.

Read & Review

Keep reading!


	133. Chapter 132 No one's choice

Man, this is going to be awesome chapter… Why? Because I'll have only half of the time I usually have, there is nasty headache coming and my eyes hurt… Let's see if pain along with not enough time is better motivator than being relaxed and stuff. In the name of science, let's find out!

* * *

Chapter 132: No one's choice

Rick was really not sure what to do now, Thanatoress wanted him to go with her to the Valley of the Thanators, and Tarya wanted him to train with him… probably. She didn't say anything about training him. "_I can't really blame her. It would be hard to teach me about things with arm in that state._" Rick thought while looking at the bandaged wound. Tarya immediately noticed his worried look and looked at her own wound. The area around the wound was rather sensitive, but the wound itself didn't hurt like before, that was a good omen.

"_**It's getting better.**_" She answered the unsaid question, making Rick smile a little.

"_**I'm glad to hear that**_" He said while getting closer to her, he reached for her good hand and patted it gently, making her smile. Thanatoress, after witnessing this gesture, decided that they might need some time alone. She turned around and started walking away, she made only eight steps away and she saw Thanty listening to those two, a faint smile forming on his face.

Thanatoress walked over to him and asked him "[What is so amusing?]"

Thanty turned his head to her with that smile still staying on his face. "[Oh nothing, but I've just remembered that I need to go check on humans back in Hell's gate]" Thanty said and immediately turned to leave. Thanatoress didn't know why was he going there, but he was certainly hiding something from her, and she didn't like it. It seemed important, and he walked away when she asked him about it. She therefore decided to follow him, but because Thanty was going to the Hell's gate, the journey to Valley of the Thanators will be delayed, and Rick who was now trying to get permission would certainly love to hear that the journey will be postponed, allowing him to do whatever he wanted to do in the first place. "_There is no need to hurry, we have lot of time to visit that place._" Thanatoress thought as she walked over to Rick who was talking in na'vi with Tarya. She walked really close to him, so when he turned around, she was towering above him like a giant statue. When Rick turned around however, he craned his head and looked at his 'mother' who obviously wanted to tell him something.

"[Don't worry about the journey to the valley, I just remembered that I need to do something before going there]" She said with a faint smile to her adoptive son.

Rick was not sure what could Thanator possibly do before going somewhere, but he decided to ignore it and acknowledge that with "[Ok mom]" which caught Thanatoress of guard. "_He just called me mom? I shouldn't be surprised like that, I mean: He is my adoptive son now, so there is nothing keeping him from calling me his mother, but why do I feel so strange when he called me like that?_" Thanatoress thought, she felt somehow more at ease and a little older when he called her like that. It was one of those feelings saying that she managed to achieve something in her life. Thanatoress was glad that he called her like that, she was also proud of him, and of herself for some reason. She smiled slightly and resisted the urge to kiss her adoptive son in front of his mate, it would be inappropriate for her to do so and kind of awkward for Rick. She decided to leave him with his mate for now. She also wanted to follow Thanty to see what he was up to.

"_**What was she saying?**_" Tarya asked curiously while crouching, allowing Rick to see eye to eye with her, and not only that.

"_**That I should get ready for the Rites of Passage, because we'll head to the Valley of the Thanators later. Well, only if you allow me to go there, you know that I can't do anything that would make you unhappy.**_" Rick said, looking at his mate, who smiled at him and then leaned forward to kiss him. Rick decided to refuse the kiss this time, earning rather confused look from Tarya.

"_**You know I would kill to get kiss from you, but right now, my face is rather… sensitive.**_" He said while pointing at his face, even talking hurt a little, it was 'the annoying' kind of pain, when he pointed at his face however, he managed to poke the swelled part of his cheek and the pain immediately intensified from annoying to 'ouch that hurt' kind of pain. Tarya looked at him and then giggled after she saw Rick's face when he touched the swelling.¨

"_**You are like a child.**_" She said while still giggling, and then she placed her good hand on his shoulder, as if trying to comfort him.

"_**I'm definitely n…mmph!**_" Rick tried to defend himself but before he could finish his defense, Tarya pulled him toward her and stole his lips for herself. She was gentle with him though, just kissing his lips which were not that swelled. Rick immediately forgot what was he going to say to her and instead he surrendered, even though it was against the rules, precisely those written on his back. He surrendered to the sweetest kiss he ever got, it was so sweet that his teeth might start to ache but luckily, they didn't. Tarya ignored the looks of everyone else who was nearby, there were those who supported that relationship and those whose hearts were blinded with hatred towards the humans, but there were only a handful of them in the village, and their numbers kept decreasing after hearing about Rick's recent feats which were done in the name of the na'vi. He was one of the few humans who dared to oppose the rest of the human society on Pandora. Hell, he even died for the na'vi once.

Tarya's and Rick's kiss was however interrupted by the na'vi that stood not far from them, he looked at them and then he thought about something. He then opened his mouth and began

"_**From stars the humans came, flying on beasts that spew the flame.**_" He said, drawing Rick's and Tarya's attention.  
"_**They've came to get a precious stone, our Home tree for that reason was blown.**_" He continued rhyming in Na'vi.  
"_**We've fought for our homes with our hearts, showing them our battle arts.**_" The Na'vi continued. It was now clear that he was probably one of the storytellers and song writers and he was clearly no stranger to rhymes.  
"_**With Eywa's help we've won, and exiled all of them, all but one.**_" The story teller finished his crude poem which he obviously made up on place and then nodded toward Rick who knew who was the non-exiled one.

"_**Impressive.**_" Rick said, and Tarya had to agree, she always liked songs and poems, and this one was obviously about her mate.

"_**Your deeds indeed are.**_" The poetic na'vi replied, making Rick chuckle slightly, he was not used to be praised like that, but he enjoyed it somehow. Before Rick could say anything else the poet continued with his improvised poem.

"_**Little did we know about a man, who managed to hide from our clan.**_

_**He stopped at the great tree husk, a hunter surprised him at dusk.**_" Poet continued, but Rick knew that it wasn't dusk when he met Zirina "_It was a little after twelve, I think. Well, now that's just great, I forgot when that happened_" Rick cursed his memory which was obviously trying to confuse him.

The poet then stopped and thought about the suitable words for his next verse. That allowed Rick to act

"_**Blood is red, na'vi are blue, Rick is going to get prepared for Rites of passage, and Tarya is going with him too!**_" Rick used the 'Roses are red' rhymes, trying to get away from the poet who decided to retell his life to him, and Rick was obviously not prepared to listen about his life until now, he was not prepared to hear about his great deeds which were not really that great. He knew that the problem with poets and stories lied in the hyperbole, you just need to make the deeds you are telling about seem bigger than they already are. Rick couldn't listen to that because he'll have to answer the questions like: 'Did that really happen like that?' or he would have to interrupt Poet at some points, saying how it really was.

Rick's departure was met with silence, the poet was obviously thinking about those rhymes he just told him, and that was just fine considering that Rick needed only a few seconds to get away from him. Tarya was not sure why was Rick walking away from the poet, but she walked with him. When there was some distance between poet and them, she decided to ask him.

"_**What's wrong?**_" Rick immediately knew what she was asking about, it might be a great honor among the Na'vi to be sung about, but he had no time for this, not now.

"_**I'm not ready to review my life, there is still some life in me and I don't want to think about things I've done when there is so much ahead of me.**_" Rick said that in serious tone, looking into Tarya's deep eyes. Tarya was of course looking into his, she knew that he was right, Rick wasn't going to die anytime soon and because of that, there is no need to retell his life story. "_It is a bad omen, considering that he might die in the Rites of Passage soon_"

* * *

Dramatic chapter is not so dramatic… (Dum dum dum!) Now, that's better.

Anyway, the poem is my creation, and I've made it up on place, the poet however will reappear later in this story, I'll refer to him as a poet until I find suitable name for him like Ver'gilius or something.

Anyway this chapter was not a transition one, there were some important things that will affect the story in the long run, so read it carefully. Conspiracy is hidden somewhere in this chapter. (cake)

Answers to readers!

-Na'viWolf: Nothing is sure when it comes to Rick

-OldskoolNinja: Don't worry about grammar and spelling, if you re-read this story carefully, you'll notice that there are many of those, intentionally left there to point out that I was no expert when I began writing this story.

-Judilee: I'll keep writing, I promise.

-Dark Inu Fan: Well, it was like punching a brick wall, you can't cripple your arm by punching a brick wall once…Ok so ordinary human can't severely injure his hand by punching a brick wall, not sure if Rick can.

-GenericAmerican: The death thing brings a question however: Can I really die when I obviously have no life at all? (Proven by writing this story)

-The Stone Tiger: That or he'll seduce it, taking interracial relationship into whole new level…AGAIN!

That's it for today, sorry about the length but I've already told you that I had little time to finish it.

Read & Review

Read some more if you like it


	134. Chapter 133 No one's story

**Error has occurred while generating "Random funny quote" It is necessary to laugh a little before proceeding.**

* * *

Chapter 133: No one's story

The night was coming and Thanty was still going to Hell's gate. Thanatoress was still tracking him, and tried to stay unseen, and judging by Thanty's behavior she was able to hide pretty well. Thanty wasn't aware of Thanatoress, but even if he was, he would let her follow, there was nothing she could do to stop his plan, and there was absolutely no reason to do it anyway. So he continued toward the Hell's gate with her after him, he just needed to check on things back in there, and of course to set things in motion. "_And to bring some booze for Rick, that and also some T-shirt._"

Rick meanwhile got prepared for the greatest story of his life. He was going to tell the story about his death. He didn't want to but he promised that already, besides the tribe should know what really happened. They deserved to know the whole mission to Scylla, about the failed negotiations and about Rick's death. "_I'm pretty sure that nobody else ever said the passage 'And that's when I died.'_" Rick thought, a faint smile appearing on his face. The cooking fires were already burning and the whole tribe was slowly gathering around them, the meat from afternoon's hunt was also getting slowly and carefully cooked. Rick didn't really want to go in there, revealing himself to the rest of the tribe which didn't see him yet for some unknown reasons. Tarya however didn't let him walk away, instead she lifted him up like a big baby, put him closer to her face and gave him yet another gentle kiss, the swelling was getting better with every passing moment, his face wasn't as swollen as it was few hours ago and so he couldn't say no when she tried to kiss him.

"_I also DON'T want to say no to her._" Rick thought while he was slowly put down, that kiss was one of the reassuring ones, it was like telling him "Oh don't worry, I'm sure everything will be okay, I promise" without saying a word, the effect was there and Rick's hesitation disappeared. He thought about getting some shirt but then again Na'vi weren't known for their T-shirt making, hell they didn't wear anything besides loincloth, na'vi women sometimes wore something covering their breasts but that was all. He therefore couldn't get anything to cover his chest. He decided to go to the nearest campfire which was currently empty, when he and Tarya sat down however, another na'vi decided to sit down next to them, it was usually like that every day. Nobody really got a reserved place, except for Jake, Mo'at and Ney'tiri who were the leaders of the Omaticaya tribe, Thanty and Thanatoress also got their reserved place, mostly because out of respect, but besides that everybody could sit wherever he wanted. When almost everybody got to the place, the dinner could begin. Everybody talked with everyone about everything. The most popular topic however was Rick, who managed to get resurrected. The story time was however usually after everybody got something to eat, and that usually didn't take too long. Tarya, although she knew the story, she wanted to hear about it again, this time the whole story, not just a short version.

The part where everyone ate everything was quickly over and Jake stood up to say something.

"_**Today, we will celebrate the return of our friend, who recently died, he however returned to be here with us longer.**_" Jake was improvising once again, Rick knew it, he could tell by the awkwardness which followed Jake's speech. "_Besides, I didn't return just to stay here for a little bit longer._¨" Rick thought, but then he continued listening to Jake's monologue.

"_**He is a fearless warrior, who risked his life for us, he even died for us, and for that he deserves our respect.**_" Jake finished, looking at Rick who was feeling more awkward about this than before, and who was blushing slightly.

"_**I guess you all want to hear what really happened.**_" Rick began, drawing attention to him, the whole tribe was completely silent, only a few steps could've been heard when the youngest na'vi decided to get over to the fire where Rick was sitting, to see the one whose life ended a few days ago.

"_**It all happened after I went to contact Scylla, the humans as you all already know, are still here, and Scylla is one of those places where the rest of them live.**_" Rick decided to start from the beginning. It was a good idea to start there, so everyone who was not aware of these facts was informed. Everybody heard about the humans and Scylla though, so it was relatively pointless but Rick didn't know that.

"_**When we traveled to Scylla, we've met a Thanator who joined us after hearing us out**_" Rick lied, he didn't want to tell them that Thanatoress, his mother attacked them for no reason.

"_**After we've finally got to the Scylla, I hoped that we might find a peaceful solution to our problems.**_" Rick was slowing down, he didn't want to make those bad-guys seem like bad-guys because it would end with bloodshed, so he had to make it seem like they had no other choice or something.

"_**Their Olo'eyktan told me that they can't leave this world, because there is no space-shuttle left, and that they have a job to do here.**_" Rick said. He knew that those weren't the main reasons, but they surely affected the reactions of the overseer. The truth about humans who couldn't leave Pandora however didn't end up as Rick imagined, there were many faces filling with anger. Rick could almost read their minds, thoughts like 'how dare they?' and stuff like that was definitely going through their heads.

"_**The Olo'eyktan demanded that we leave, but we've refused, we wanted them to leave the place or at least stop them from harming the Eywa herself, so it ended up with a fight. The first shot was however a cowardly one.**_" Although Rick tried to make the humans look like they had no choice, he felt that it was necessary to point out that he has been killed by a cowardly shot to his back.

"_**You all know what our weapons do, they shoot bullets. The gun which killed me however shot balls instead. Small little metallic balls.**_" Rick stood up, allowing everyone to see his blue side, and slightly blue and purple face, he then pointed toward his side where several blue points could've been seen. "_**He managed to shoot only once, because even though I was shot, I spun around and shot him too, killing him instantly, I however was gravely wounded, the death didn't come quickly though, instead I was left to die slowly, the only comfort I had was that I was dying in the hands of my mate.**_" He continued, putting his hand around Tarya's neck. Tarya blushed slightly she was part of the story about sacrificing one to save many, and that was making her proud. Rick smiled slightly at her and continued.

"_**I felt it, the strength being drained from me as the balls burned in my side…**_" The audience was so caught up in Rick's story that they've almost forgot to breathe, it was so dramatic and so tense!

"_**Tarya knew that I didn't want a battle, I wanted to speak with them not to fight them and so she decided that we should retreat, and so they've retreated, although she held my body, I left her there. It felt really strange when I saw her fighting her way outside with my body in her hands, when I, my soul, my essence was left there.**_" Rick noticed that he managed to get many of his listeners sad, really sad. "_**As my vision blurred, I felt like I was being pulled away, pulled from that place to another, the place which was nicer than the metallic walls of the Scylla, I found there some consolation, but at that point, I already knew that I was dead. I didn't become one with Eywa though, maybe because I am human, but I felt that she was always nearby.**_" Rick was now trying to explain how it felt like when he was dead, it was rather hard to explain it because there were no real words to describe it with, he never talked about his death so openly, and he never talked about his death in past tense.

"_**She allowed me to look through the dead eyes on my dead body, but that was all.**_" Rick said, looking at Tarya. "_**I couldn't look around, but I was happy because I saw what I wanted to see, my beloved Tarya was safe.**_" Rick said, looking at her and she looked at him, there was some quick non-verbal communication going on between them, and she quickly took over.

"_**I didn't want to believe that Rick was dead, I felt like he was watching me even though I was holding his body in my own hands.**_" She said, remembering that sad moment, but instead of getting sad, she was happy that that part of her life was over.

The story went on and on, getting over Rick's funeral and the sadness which engulfed him and her and everyone else who knew him. "_**It was really sad to look at my friends from the grave, each one telling something to me and about me and giving me farewell gift."**_ Rick when remembered that depressing moment, shed a single tear, he never wanted to re-live the same pain he felt back then. Tarya then took over the story, telling the rest of the story to the captivated audience, it was not really the rest, but she covered the part where she and Jake followed the mysterious AMP, which was parked nearby. Many of the tribesmen looked at the destroyed machine with awe. Some of them even looked at Observer who was sitting near it with the same respect. That AMP and Observer himself were proving the rest of the na'vi that even Machines had spirit, even though everybody thought that they didn't.

The story eventually got to the point where Rick was about to get back to life. "_**Even though my body was buried, I could hear Tarya's voice. I almost saw the whole scene and begged Eywa to give me one chance to save Tarya from the attacker.**_" Rick told the audience which was getting restless, the atmosphere was rather tense, everybody waited for Rick to finish the story, but it was Jake who joined the storytelling.

"_**There was a single shot, the sound was silent as if the gun was fired from far away, the attacker's head was hit and she fell on the ground, she was killed before she could kill Tarya.**_" Jake dramatically said, he was good at making things dramatic and this story was dramatic from the beginning to the end. Tarya then described her emotions when she saw her mate crawl out of his grave, and Rick took over when the most important part came in. "_**Not only that Eywa granted me another chance, but she also allowed me to bond with Tarya, granting me a queue, even only for a moment.**_" Now the audience was getting confused, but Jake quickly described what the queue looked like. Everybody who didn't see Rick's resurrection by himself was stupefied, even Mo'at was surprised when she heard the story, which was filled with love, hate, religion and resurrection. "_**I do not know when my time comes, I do not know if I die today or tomorrow, but I know that I'll gladly die for those I love**_" Rick said, dramatically ending the story. When the captivated audience noticed that the story ended, they immediately cheered, Rick was getting nervous from all that praise and Tarya was happy that Rick was with her, and she was even happier when she heard his side of the story, which was obviously filled with love for her.

"_I love you Rick_"

* * *

Sure I love him too, not in the gay-way though… at least I think so!

Anyway, there is nothing to add to this chapter. He promised that he will tell them and he delivered!

And I'll deliver you some Answers to readers

-Dark Inu Fan: that's for sure.

-Judilee : I can't disappoint my readers now can I ?

-Cyrosian: That one? I thought it would be one of those WTF songs. How long did you read this by the way?

Well, that's all for today, I hope I'll muster some strength to write something tomorrow, so be ready to check for updates tomorrow!

Read & Review

Check for updates tomorrow


	135. Chapter 134 No one and Celebration

So I had a wild dream about being Rick today, oh yeah, I've enjoyed being Rick…approximately for twenty seconds before somebody shot me from behind and I died…

* * *

Chapter 134: No one and Celebration.

Thanty got to the main gate of Hell's gate approximately at midnight, although he ran for most of the way, he wasn't too tired, mostly because he was allowed to sleep in today… or rather Yesterday. When he walked over to the gate, it automatically started opening. Thanty wondered if anyone was still awake in there, and so he decided to enter the base, the garage doors were opened, as they usually were. Before he managed to get inside, a blaring sound filled his ears, it was an alarm. "_What the hell?_" Thanty thought, looking at the red lights which were dancing around him, the garage doors slowly started to close and so he decided to stay outside, instead of getting shut inside. He didn't know that the turrets were online though, if he knew that, he might've thought about staying inside instead. The alarm was going off and the turrets were powering up, few of them managed to rotate and take aim at him. "_Oh sh*t_" Thanty thought when he noticed that the turrets were aimed at him, they however looked at him only briefly and then they've turned to someone who was onto Thanty's right.

"_**Intruder alert, Private Thanty, immediately secure the intruder.**_" A synthesized voice said, making Thanty rather confused. Thanty slightly tilted his head, he was not aware that he has been promoted, let alone enlisted in some army. He was however glad to be in that army, if it meant not getting shot at by automated defense guns. The guns took aim and turned on the spotlights, allowing Thanty to see who was there. "_It looks like, oh no._" Thanty thought when he recognized Thanatoress who was not sure what to do, there were a lot of machines looking at her with their shining eyes.

"[What are you doing here?]" Thanty asked while walking over to the 'Intruder' who looked at Thanty.

"[I was following you]" Thanatoress said without even feeling awkward about the exposure. Thanty wasn't surprised by that statement; in fact he was expecting that. "_I mean how else she could get in here so soon after I got here._" It was the only answer to that question.

"[So you were stalking me…]" Thanty pointed out the obvious. "_Although I find it rather kinky, I still want to hear why she was following me_"

"[I don't mind, really. What I wanted to know however is why were you following me?]" Thanty said, walking around Thanatoress, to get the best angle to see his stalker.

"[You were acting strangely, besides I wanted to spend some time with you again.]" She said. It was understandable that after a whole day with Rick, and a short argument with Thanty, she would like to see him again. Thanty was about to say something else but Norm and Bruce were already running toward them. Neither Norm nor Bruce saw Thanatoress before so their reaction was rather amusing.

"Run Thanty, we'll take care of him!" Norm yelled while pointing the M60 which he grabbed while going to check out what caused the alarm. Bruce was also armed, but his weapon was rather inadequate, he was holding a bow which was taller than he was and which was obviously made for Na'vi, and thus not optimized for humans. Thanty looked at the militia and almost laughed. It was actually the first time he saw human dressed in less than the na'vi that was standing next to him. Norm wore the standard na'vi uniform, which consisted of loincloth and some trinkets like bracers and some beads. Bruce however was dressed in his sleepwear which consisted of briefs, and that was all. "_He's a patriot however_" Thanty thought after he checked Bruce's briefs which had the RDA logo in front of them, otherwise they were white. Thanty wasn't going to examine them any further though, instead he stepped in front of Thanatoress, using his body as a wall between those wannabe heroes and his mate, what he wasn't expecting though was their reactions.

"We've got his attention, run Thanty!" Norm yelled, aiming at the real Thanty. Bruce was also aiming at him because he followed Norm's lead. Thanty was a little taken aback by that, but now he was in real trouble. He could try to speak to them, but that might startle the brave militiamen of the Hell's gate, if he decided to walk away, they might start shooting anyway, and then Thanatoress will try to devour them, and thus being ripped in shreds by the automatic defense guns. "_Oh great, this day keeps getting better and better, and dawn hasn't come yet._"

* * *

Elsewhere

* * *

Rick was enjoying the celebration in meanwhile. Even though the ritual of bonding with Tarya was completed three or four days ago, the ritual also demanded a celebration, it was really like a marriage, one of the mates had to announce the bonding with the ritual 'drumming' which consisted of playing on some circular drums, trying to beat as quickly as one could. Tarya couldn't drum because of the injury so it came to Rick to 'announce' the bonding with drumming. He however had no idea how to do it, he only got a quick hint from Jake who told him "Just beat them, you don't have to do anything else"

"_Well, I might give it a try._" Rick thought and then started playing on the drum, he wanted to start slowly but when Jake saw that, he mouthed to him „Don't do it" Rick however didn't notice that. The circular drums were used on two occasions, when somebody died and when somebody got mated, the 'dead' music was played by slow striking on each drum. Rick unintentionally almost managed to play the whole 'music for the dead' before deciding to spice things up, everybody dreamt about being a musician at least once, to be able to spread their music into other people's hearts, and Rick was no different. He started drumming faster and faster, it was a hard job considering that these drums were rather big, and instead of drumstick, he got a really long gong beater, but he got carried away. The long gong beater was meant for the na'vi so it was extra long for Rick but he didn't complain, and continued beating. Jake was the only one who felt sorry for Rick who obviously played the wrong melody, everybody else thought that it was gong ringing for Rick himself. Even thought it was a tradition to gong for the dead one, there was an exception if somebody died in battle, and because Rick died that way, they didn't really use the gong. It was uncommon to announce somebody's death and then announce that somebody found a mate, but Rick obviously did both things, and so he could do it.

"_So that's how those monks in those old movies did that._" He thought while beating even faster, his hands were getting tired however and so he was replaced by a na'vi who was a better drummer than he was. The na'vi mated for life and so every such bond deserved to have a celebration, and Rick's and Tarya's were no different. Rick always wanted to have a good music on his wedding, and he couldn't complain about it now. The na'vi music was really exotic. They mostly used the drums and poles which sounded like drums when smashed against rock or other poles. Rick didn't know anything about the na'vi music, he knew even less about the na'vi dancing which obviously took the place. The na'vi women and men who were not playing on some instruments or haven't been busy eating or laughing or both, were dancing. They were not dancing in pairs however, and their dancing was unique, you couldn't find two na'vi using the same moves, everybody danced differently. Tarya was dancing in there too, even though her arm was still injured, her dance was unaffected by the injury. Rick was watching her for some time, he wanted to dance with her but his moves would be so different from hers and he didn't really want to dance, but that quickly changed when Jake came over to him and handed him a pitcher full of some juice. Rick remembered that juice. He drank that once before having a dance off with Jake.

"What? You want me to have another dance-off with you?" Rick asked Jake while accepting the pitcher. Jake just grinned at him and told him that "You're marrie…mated for life now, we must drink to that!" while getting another pitcher for himself. Rick was careful with the pitcher because he knew how traitorous it could be, remembering the last splash. He raised his pitcher in a gesture toward Jake and Jake did the same, then they've both drank every last drop from those pitchers and then walked over to the 'dance floor' which was only a few steps from the cooking fires. The blue bodies bending in unnatural ways for human and their tails swished through the air while their owners laughed while dancing. The fact that everybody was happy made Rick happy too. "_That or the fact that I've finally got some booze._" He thought, he didn't realize it but he was already dancing to the music, although is dance was more suited for Disco. He kept on dancing, he felt good while dancing. He even saw Jake dancing. Jake was using dance moves from early twenty first century. Rick's moves were obviously older, but he didn't care. He wanted to simply dance until the dawn. "_Wait_" Rick thought suddenly, looking at the only person who just stood there, not doing anything. He immediately recognized Observer. He was doing what he did best: Observed everything that happened, celebration included. Rick decided to do something about it, and so he walked over to him.

"What are you doing here?" Rick asked, a wild grin on his face

"**I am currently idle.**" Observer truthfully answered, he was indeed idle.

"Let's see what we can do about it" Rick mumbled and thought about something and then continued "Can you dance?" He asked him.

"_**Definition of dancing found: Movement in rhythm, usually following the music.**_" Observer answered.

"Yeah yeah, but can you dance?" Rick repeated his question.

Observer fell silent for a moment and then answered the question "**I know some dance moves, yes.**" Rick's smile widened, if that was even possible.

"Then get over there and show me how you can dance."

Jake was wondering where was Rick now, he saw him walk away from the rest of the dancers but Rick was gone for more than five minutes now, and that made Jake slightly worried, his worries disappeared however when he noticed that Rick was dancing not too far away from Tarya. What surprised Jake even more though, was Observer, who was doing the robot dance.

* * *

Woo hoo, robot dance! Now this story is complete! (that's a cake…)

Well, we've got a celebration and Rick's bonding is finally official, I don't know what will Mo'at say to that though. She'll be probably all grumpy about it, but let's not get ahead of ourselves now.

Answers to readers:

-Dark Inu fan: Isn't it obvious? Let's celebrate and have a good time!

-SkoeDaddy: Got bored of Rick? We'll have to make him extra funny then… (Red clown nose included!)

-Na'viWolf: alright! I've got my readers go "NO I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T BRING RICK BACK!" and "LOL that's funny!" and "You've made me cry" and now I managed to make you go all "Awwwww!"…win?

-Judilee: Well, they usually don't do all-nighters, but there are some exceptions ;)

-Na'viBambi: "Nuh-uh, it's not gay, you see those metallic balls were near the other metallic balls, but they didn't touch. It's not gay when balls don't touch..." Rick said "_Well, but this really sounded rather gay!_"

Yeah!

Read & Review

And I'll keep them coming!


	136. Chapter 135 No one and ID problems

So I met this beggar in the park, I wanted to give him a coin but he looked at me and told me that I should keep it, that I'll need it more than he does... Maybe I should get a haircut and shave myself after all.

* * *

Chapter 135: No one and ID problems

Thanty's problems were rather peculiar ones, he had to talk his way out of this situation, but it is rather hard when you can't speak the language of those who are threatening you "_That and they are your friends._" Thanty thought, but then again he had a way to communicate with them! "_Oh right, Tsahaylu_" Thanty remembered that he indeed had not only one, but two means of communication between the wannabe militia guys. "_Not really, sure I have two antenna-like queues, but it's still the same Tsahaylu._" Thanty clarified, bending the queue forward in a gesture which was supposed to say "Hey, let's talk about this" and it would've worked if it weren't for Norm's wild imagination.

"Oh em gee, he is arming his plasma batteries!" Norm said, probably still dreaming about some science fiction movie.

"_What? Oh no…_" Thanty thought while Norm prepared to counter the plasma attack by shooting the Cyborg thanator who have plasma weaponry with M60. Thanatoress was watching the whole negotiation with anger forming in her. "_Nobody will threaten my mate!_" She thought and then decided to stand by her mate's side, but that was yet another bad idea because of the automated defense system.

"**Intruder is moving, requesting confirmation about Intruder's status.**" The automated defense system said, the question was if Thanatoress was pacified, or if she was trying to escape, the system was fully automatic and accepted inputs like 'Intruder pacified' from the permanent base residents, soldiers which were 'deployed' outside the Hell's gate were usually not allowed to input aforementioned command, they were however asked if they could pacify the target or not. It was simple system, if nobody could confirm pacification or other means of dealing with the intruder, the system automatically removed the intruder by mowing it down with spray of bullets, it was extra effective if enemies managed to massacre entire Hell's gate personal, the system will stay in that state until the base got additional personal. Norm's hallucinations however got dispelled by the reactions of the automated defense systems, which pointed out that Thanty wasn't Thanty at all, but he was some other thanator while the other thanator was the real Thanty.

"Oh my god, he is Thanty." Norm said to Bruce who was still not sure what was going on, but his bow was still prepared to shoot.

"Well, that's nice. Who is Thanty?" Bruce asked, sure it was hard to forget who Thanty was, but then again, Bruce woke up a few minutes ago and he was not sure what was really happening around him, he almost didn't remember his name.

"Thanty is Rick's Thanatorish friend." Norm pointed out but for some reason he didn't stop aiming at Thanty, or so Thanty thought. Norm was still aiming in Thanty's general direction, but mostly due to the fact that Thanatoress was standing next to him.

"Then who's the second one?" Bruce asked, slowly changing his aim from Thanty to Thanatoress, it took some time for him because he was moving a freaking bow which was almost thrice as big as he was, not to mention the weight of it.

"So who's the second one? They look like a couple to me." Bruce guessed correctly, and Thanty hoped that even Norm can see how things were, that Thanatoress was his mate and stuff.

"Are you high? They're the same gender!" Norm pointed out. He was not a specialist to Thanatorish anatomy though, so he couldn't distinguish between male and female.

"_If you're saying that I'm effeminate, I'll kill you. If you're saying that my love is ugly, I'll kill you, sucks to be you._" Thanty thought, he wasn't serious though.

"[What are they saying?]" Thanatoress couldn't stand those people arguing in their own language which she by the way couldn't understand, at all.

"[Oh they are basically arguing about which one of us is me and who is the other one…]" Thanty explained, or at least he tried to explain it but Thanatoress was not getting it.

"[But we don't look like each other.]" Thanatoress pointed out the obvious, at least for Thanator, meanwhile Norm and Bruce started arguing about it.

"[We do not, but to human eye, we might look same.]" Thanty guessed. He was not really sure if that was truth though, only Rick could judge that, because he saw the world from both perspectives: Thanatorish one while he was in Thanty's body, and the second one when he was in his own body.

"Just look at them!" Bruce said pointing toward the thanators who just stood there and watched those arguing guys.

"**Ten seconds to clarify if the intruder was pacified**" The synthesized announcer announced.

"Oh for f*#k sake, Target was pacified!" Bruce yelled out loud, hoping that the automated defense system would finally shut up and leave them alone. The alarm sound was making him crazy, not to mention all those lights which hurt his sleep-deprived eyes.

"Now why would you do that? What if the other one attacks us?" Norm continued being a paranoid na'vi. František and Alexandra were also watching the whole scene from behind one of the reinforced windows, but they've decided to stop watching it because of the awkwardness, it was obvious that Thanty and the other one were couple. Norm however was the only one who didn't see that.

"Norm, you're an idiot." Bruce said and then looked at Thanty, he already knew who he was, he remembered a few moments ago. "Thanty, please do me a favor and do something to stop this." Bruce almost begged Thanty, who was glad that he got a chance to prove that he and Thanatoress were indeed a couple. This was a perfect opportunity to kiss Thanatoress, he had a perfect excuse if she gets mad and if she doesn't then it'll get better.

Thanty quickly turned to his mate and kissed her softly on her cheek. That slightly surprised her so she turned to him and gave him a surprised look.

"[Why did you…" She wanted to ask him but he answered her in advance.

"[I felt like it, besides the human wanted a proof that you're a friend.]" Thanty said with a smile on his face, he looked so cute at that moment that Thanatoress couldn't resist and simply had to kiss him in return.

"See, they're frien…" Bruce wanted to tell Norm that they were obviously friends after he witnessed the first kiss, when he turned back though he saw the fourth one and he had to reconsider his words.

"They're really good friends…" Bruce managed to say, before turning away.

Norm was staring at the Thanators who were now exchanging rather sensual kisses.

"Yeah, really good friends…" He agreed and lowered his gun.

Thanty however didn't stop from kissing his mate, and thanatoress wanted to kiss him more with each passing kiss.

"Maybe we should give them some space." Bruce said, looking at his partner who was still watching the scene which was taking place in front of him. Norm looked at it for another four seconds and then decided that Bruce was right and that they were really good friends and that they'll indeed need some space.

"Ummm, yeah let's give them some space." And with that, Norm turned around and walked back to the airlock which was nearby. Bruce followed him of course. The nights on Pandora were warm, but not enough for him. Then again he was a little underdressed in the first place.

"_I'm so going to get to bed_" Bruce thought, but immediately after he thought that, an image of two mating thanators flashed through his mind. "_Well, not before I get a cold shower._" And with that, he walked off. The alarm which was not blaring anymore didn't woke only him and Norm plus František and Alexandra, it also woke up Mawey who was already outside with them, well he was outside for the whole time, because the Avatar playground was situated outside, and he was sleeping in there. He however was watching the intruders from distance, but then he decided to let the professionals handle the situation, he knew more about the thanators and their relationship. "_Thanators live mostly alone, and they can be seen in pairs only during mating._" He thought, and then immediately realized what was going to take place and so he decided to go back to bed again. The only one who didn't see the kissing thanators yet was Max. Max was also awake however, but he met Bruce and Norm when they've came in.

"What's going on?" He asked sleepily, obviously not wanting to get answer at all, he just wanted to get back to his bed, not wanting to deal with anything right now. It doesn't matter if there were angry na'vi outside or invading RDA army, he just wanted to get some rest.

"Oh nothing much, it was just Thanty scoring with some other thanator." Bruce said like it was nothing. Max however changed from 'I don't give a damn, I just want to go back to bed' to 'What did you just said?' under one second. He gave Norm a slightly confused look, demanding an explanation.

"It seems that our friend found a mate of unknown gender and then score with him or her."

"Wait, are you telling me that there might be a gay Thanator outside the base, making all that noise?" Max asked, not sure if he got the facts right.

* * *

Yeah, that's right he's a gay Thanator.

"[I'm not!]"

Nothing to add to this chapter, it's pretty self explanatory, well maybe I should point out that even though Bruce was outside only in his underwear, he was of course wearing an exopack which he took at the airlock. (He's unable to breathe Pandora's air remember?)

Answers to readers!

-Na'viWolf: Oh it is going to be good (I hope)

-GenericAmerican: Rick and booze, it's like a (insert hero name) and (insert hero sidekick's name)!

-Judilee: "I'm offended, my dancing skills are good, just check the chapter called No one and great battle (Chapter 22)" Rick says with offended tone and hands crossed on his chest. (Observer's fixing has been temporarily put on hold due to the lack of parts, he's not going to be like a (Name of famous puppet which turned into real boy) though, that would've been cliché! (Rule No43# avoid cliché when possible, when it is impossible, make fun of the cliché!)

That's all folks, at least for today.

Read & Review

And I'll keep posting new ones


	137. Chapter 136 No one's dance

Oh no, the chapter is upon us! Run for your lives, flee!

(Or if you were expecting that, just read the chapter.)

* * *

Chapter 136: No one's dance

Rick was tired after all that dancing and the juice which just kept on coming. Although he was rather tired, he kept on dancing, finding new energy in the happiness that surrounded him, that also changed when tired na'vi decided to call it a day and went to their hammocks. There were less and less dancers and the music also slowly died. When the last four musicians left and the silence filled the air, Rick and Tarya and few remaining considered leaving, Observer however had a different plan.

"**No rhythmic sounds detected**" he said to Rick, who was not sure why he told him that.

"**Shall I play some music?**" Now that was the question to which one couldn't say no, Rick always wondered what kind of music robots and androids listen to, but like in many cases, he had to ask his mate if she wanted to. "_There is no reason for him to play music while I would be the only dancer here._" He wouldn't be the only dancer though, the remaining na'vi were still there, drinking the juices and eating the meat.

"_**Shall we dance some more?**_" Rick asked with a smile which alone told Tarya that he had something on his mind.

"_**There is no music to dance to**_." She pointed out, playing right into Rick's cards.

"_**Well, if the na'vi music is out, let's find out if we have some human music.**_" Now that drew attention of everyone who was still present. The few things na'vi knew about humans were: That they were obsessed with Unobtainium. That they weren't ashamed of destroying the trees and killing people and animals that stood in their way. That their machines were hard to destroy while the humans were relatively fragile compared to regular na'vi. The common knowledge about humans was also that even though they were quite easy to kill, they also used really dangerous and lethal weapons which spew small metallic objects called bullets, some of them also spew flame and threw burning metallic objects which exploded on impact, and if you don't consider barking of some random machine gun as a music, then there was absolutely nothing about their music.

"I hope you have something old and slow, it would look strange to dance to techno on my wedding" Rick pointed out, he wouldn't really mind dancing to techno but he was not sure about the na'vi. They probably wouldn't enjoy that kind of music.

"**Replaying audio log number 32# Alternative label: Jazz & Swing collection**"

After that announcement, Observer's neck opened like a slide doors, revealing a lot of complicated circuits and a speaker which he used to talk, the speaker crackled for a moment and then a slow jazz music started, Rick immediately figured out that to keep the sound quality up, he had to open the neck so it would keep the quality in which it was recorded.

The jazz suddenly turned to swing and Rick started dancing to that, he knew a few swing moves but he was no expert. Jake who was walking toward his hammock with Ney'tiri turned around when he heard the music.

"_What the hell? He has some Jazz? I have to see that!_" These thoughts flashed through his mind and he turned to Ney'tiri.

"_**I'll stay up for a little longer and … uhh. Celebrate with Rick some more**_". He said to her, she only smiled at him knowingly.

"_**Its okay**_" She said, but not before he managed to steal her lips before going, he was always like that, acting like a child. She never really got used to his kiss-and-run stunts he pulled off sometimes.

When Jake arrived at the place where the celebration continued with a human music, he couldn't believe his eyes, Rick and Tarya plus a few na'vi members were dancing in jazz style, they however altered it a little to match with their height and tail. "_Yeah, I guess that the guy who invented jazz didn't think about getting some na'vi fans._" Jake thought, walking toward Rick.

"I thought party was over." Jake said to Rick who continued dancing to Observer's mix.

"I thought that if I marry Tarya, there should be some human music too, not just na'vi." Rick pointed out that there was an obvious lack of human music in today's na'vi society. Jake simply laughed and even though he was tired, he started dancing to Swing which was currently playing, it was rather hard to dance on swing without partner, but one could manage to do so if he had an imagination. That however changed after fifteen minutes of music, at that time Observer's Jazz & Swing compilation ended.

"_**Audio record ends.**_ " He announced in na'vi because he was talking to the crowd who was listening and most of them were na'vi who couldn't understand English. That announcement earned a disappointed sighs and looks. "_These guys are really open-minded._" Rick thought looking at the bunch of na'vi who were disappointed when the music stopped.

"_**How about some house music?**_" Jake suggested, making Rick smirk a little, most of the na'vi, Tarya included looked a little confused, many of them didn't know what house was, for the rest of them it was a human building, and they were pretty sure that those buildings didn't sang songs or anything like that, instead they were silent and pretty odd looking.

"_**No data available**_" Observer said, making Jake a little disappointed.

"_**So what do you have?**_" Rick asked, it was the perfect question if it weren't for Observer's logic.

"_**865390 Audio logs found,**_" Observer answered the question, stalling the party and thus making some of the na'vi leave.

"_**Any music there?**_" Jake asked, and he got the response he hoped he wouldn't receive.

"_**Yes**_" Observer said and Jake sighed, making Rick smile a little.

"_**Play some music**_" Rick simply said, making things easier for himself and for the rest of the guys who wanted to hear some of that exotic music.

"_**Randomly selected audio log, replaying audio log number 50#**_" He said and then immediately felt silent for a moment, making Rick wonder what kind of music he will play, because he didn't tell them in advance like the last time.

Jake and Rick were both surprised when they've heard a guitar, it was not a metal or rock, it was something different. "_Is that what I think it is?_" Rick asked himself.

"What is that?" Jake asked Rick who started to recognize the style of the music.

The music itself was smooth, like rhythm and blues.

"I guess it's a Rock 'n' roll" Rick answered, pretty sure that it was one.

"This is not Rock." Jake argued, he knew damn too well what Rock is, it was not only an object which was used by the primitive humans as the first tool, but it was a style of music with guitars far more hardcore than this, this was too laid back to be Rock

"It isn't, it's a Rock 'n' roll" Rick agreed with Jake, who obviously didn't know the difference between Rock 'n' roll and Rock.

"What's the difference?" Jake asked, looking at Rick who was trying to remember the dance steps to these songs.

"Rock is more aggressive version of Rock 'n' roll." Rick pointed out, finally remembering the line steps which he started using immediately. Tarya was curiously watching those steps which didn't seem too hard to do, she tried to do them and she was pretty good at them. The rest of the na'vi who remained there also started copying and altering the steps which Rick used, the only one who didn't dance to them was Jake who was not into this kind of music.

Observer's audio log number 50 consisted of five songs approximately four minutes long, but before he finished the fifth song, everybody was too tired to go on with the party and so most of the na'vi dancers just said goodbye to each other and to the 'just marri…bonded' pair. Tarya and Rick were both tired at this point, if Rick had any watches at all, he would've known that it was already three o'clock in the morning, and that he should get some rest.

"_**Audio log ends…**_" Observer announced, looking at the remaining listeners, which were none at the moment. Rick and the rest of the listeners already went away to enter 'Sleep mode' at their designated locations. He stood there in silence, for a few moments before he spoke to himself.

"_**Replaying audio log number 93#**_" he said, but this time the neck closed, making the sound go through is throat, decreasing the quality of the song. This last song was rather sad, it was a blues about someone who was left alone and who wanted to be with the one he loved.

* * *

Alarm! We've got a depressed robot or something like that! Call the tech support!

Well, this is a transition chapter, nothing important here, only Observer playing some music.

So I'll do answers for readers and then I'll call it a day, maybe I should rush things to make it more action-filled… I'll think about it, I could skip all those boring details… Yeah, I'll do that… at least I think

Answers for the only reader!

-Na'viWolf: Well, you sure can, but have you tried to figure out who is who when it comes to alien animals? If you can do it, then you have my respect.

That's (sadly) all for today, (I suck, I need more inspiration…and time… This is the worst transition chapter I ever wrote((and shortest)))

Read & Review

Keep reading this stuff, please?


	138. Chapter 137 No one's morning

Don't mind me, I'm just wiping dust here in this chapter, then I'm going to do some vacuuming and then my work will be done, yeah and I'll do another chapter of course!  
*continues to wipe the dust* … *twenty minutes later*  
Ok, let's do this!

* * *

Chapter 137: No one's morning.

The morning came rather quickly, mostly due to the fact that their party ended only few hours before dawn. Rick had a dreamless night for once. It was like closing his eyes and then opening them after two seconds. "_It's already morning?_" He asked himself before opening his eyes. When he opened them, he saw completely blue sky with few stars still shining on it. When his eyes focused however, he realized that he was staring at Tarya's side and those 'stars' were those bioluminescent thingies on her side, shortly afterward he realized that he was being held like a giant teddy bear, she was embracing him, her hands on his back and his right leg was tied to her by her tail.

"_Lovely._" Rick thought, enjoying the warm and soft skin of hers, she was breathing quietly and calmly, because he was lying on her, he felt every breath, and when he concentrated, he could even hear her heart pumping. "_The heart which loves me so much_" Rick thought with a smile. He knew that in his ribcage, there was smaller heart, which was beating only for her. "_I may never get to heaven, but I don't need to, I have my piece of heaven right here_" He thought before closing his eyes again. He managed to get another fifteen minutes of sleep before Tarya woke him up.

"_**I see you sleeping in Rick**_" Tarya said with playful voice, slowly pulling Rick from the land of the dreamers back to the land of the living.

"_**I see you sleeping on me my dear**_" She said with even sweeter voice while stroking his hair. Rick's hair was getting longer, by now his wannabe military haircut was replaced by long hair, just a bit longer and it would start touching his shoulders. Rick enjoyed the stroking, he almost started to purr like a kitten, but then again he couldn't and it would look awkward and weird. He slowly opened his eyes and turned his head to the one who woke him up.

"_**I see…**_" He said with a smile on his face. Both of them were altering the traditional greeting so it would suit their needs.

"_**I don't want to get up; I want to stay here where it is soft and comfy.**_" Rick said with almost childish voice, because he was still lying on Tarya, he started to make circles on her belly with his finger, effectively tickling her. She laughed when he started to tickle her more. Eventually Rick had to stop tickling her because Tarya started to jerk too much when he tickled her, thus almost crushing him in that relatively small space.

"_**Ok, I give up!**_" Rick said when he stopped tickling her, at that exact moment the roles were reversed, instead of him lying on Tarya, Tarya was lying on him. He wouldn't mind it if it weren't for the fact that she couldn't support herself and thus crushing Rick which was lying underneath her. When Tarya managed to get a decent support, she accidentally opened hammock, revealing the rest of the world which surrounded their hammock. She managed to get into kneeling position, placing her legs on both Rick sides, thus managing to capture him once again.

"_**That was fun.**_" She said, looking at Rick. Rick wanted to say something but a familiar voice interrupted him.

"_**Jesus Christ, holy sh*t**_" Jake said now regretting the decision to wake up Rick, he obviously didn't need waking and judging by Tarya's position, the only thing he needed was some privacy. Rick immediately knew what it must look like and so he decided to enlighten Jake.

"_**Oh come on! Nothing happened yet!**_" He said while finishing the sentence in his head "_Yet…_**" **Tarya's innocent mind couldn't figure out what those guys were talking about, until she realized in what pose she was. They were having so much fun with Rick that she simply didn't care, but now it looked like they were about, or in the middle of mating. She blushed slightly, na'vi weren't the most modest beings in the universe but she still felt awkward, so she promptly removed herself from Rick.

"C*ckblocker!" Rick mumbled, but Jake's hearing heard that, he for some reason started laughing. Tarya meanwhile got from the hammock by simply jumping on the branch, Rick started climbing on the branch shortly afterward, he couldn't jump that high yet so he had to climb up. He managed to climb halfway up when he felt that he was loosing grip, but it was not the gravity that pulled him so hard that his hands started to slip; it was Tarya who lifted him up and placed him on the branch. "_Her arm must be getting better_" Rick thought, noticing that she also used her injured arm to pick him up.

"_**So, now you've got our attention, what did you want?**_" Rick asked with a faint smile which was not faked, he knew how it must look like but he had his conscience clear, and thus the only thing that really happened was getting mental image stuck in Jake's head.

"I mean, besides interrupting." Rick teased him in English, thinking that Tarya might get the wrong idea, he wasn't really planning this, it just happened.

"_**What? Now I can't even go to my best friend and simply chat for a moment?**_" Jake said with seriously offended face and then turned around with "_**Humph**__!_"

"_**Awh man, I didn't meant it like that**_" Rick obviously pretended to care; he knew that Jake was just teasing him. "_It's always like this, now he'll turn and tell me what he really wanted_" Rick thought, it was like a prophecy! Rick must've seen the future because it happened just like he thought it would, Jake indeed turned around and told him what he really wanted.

"_**Ok, I believe you. There is one thing I wanted to talk about with you though,**_" Jake began and Rick sighed, he knew where this was going. "_My friends use this phrase only when they need money from me…_" He thought, and he instinctively asked "_**So how much **_money_** do you really want?**_"

"_**A what?**_" Jake asked, not sure what Rick meant by that, he wasn't going to ask him for any money, he wanted to ask him if he would like to see where will the last Rite of passage take place, he wanted to show him Iknimaya from the bird, or in this case Ikran's perspective.

"_**You're using the most common phrase for asking for**_ money." Rick pointed out for Jake who realized that it might look like he wanted to ask for some money, but why would he need them? To go and buy himself a breakfast? He needed only to get down and grab some one hundred percent natural meat from real living animal, which was dead by the way, and not some substitute meat made from god knows what, which tasted like your boot but cost you a fortune!

"_**What's a **_Moneh?" Tarya asked, Rick used that word twice but she didn't know what it really was, maybe it was some kind of swear word or some human item or maybe a ritual or something!

"_**It's **_Money _**and it is the cause of all evil you see. It'll be better if I won't tell you much about it but since you've asked, be glad that we don't have to deal with them here. Money are the reason why Sky People came over here in the first place, to make money… I knew what money can do with a human being, you need them to survive back on Earth, you see there are many, many clans on Earth, in fact there are so much of them that there is simply not enough food for them, you can't hunt because there is nothing to hunt, so you'll have to get some food from others who managed to get some, but humans are greedy, and so everyone wanted something in return for anything. That's the role of the money, you could get anything if you had enough money, if you didn't though, then you couldn't get any food and you starved.**_" Rick explained with anger in his voice. Jake understood the anger; he knew damn too well how money could change a human, those who managed to make some money wanted more, and more. Money brought corruption into the world, and Jake hoped that money would never reach Pandora or na'vi.

"_**He's right, it's better if you don't know about them.**_" Jake agreed with Rick. Tarya knew that they were afraid that something might happen if she knew about them, it made her more curious about them but she knew that curiosity can kill you if you're not careful and so she decided to let it go.

"_**Alright.**_ " She said dismissively, she really didn't want to hear anything about them if they were so dangerous.

Rick managed to create a faint smile on his face. "_**Good**_" he said and then looked over to Jake and asked him: "_**So what did you really want?**_"

Jake quickly remembered what he wanted and told him "_**Have you ever seen Iknimaya? That's the place where the third test will take place, although I'm not sure if you can manage to 'tame the flying beast'**_" He said, using his fingers to add some 'air quotes' when he said 'Tame the flying beast'

"_**I never saw them**_" Rick answered, he knew where this was going, he'll be probably sent there just to check it out, meanwhile he'll realize that there is no way he'll be able tame the banshee and stuff like that.

"_**I'm going to take a look at them, and because I'm the Olo'eyktan, I should get someone who would watch my six, so I wanted to know if you and Tarya could…**_" He trailed off; he told Rick more than enough to realize what he was asking.

"_**Wait, I don't have a banshee.**_" Rick pointed out the obvious. "_If I had one, I wouldn't have to get over to that Iknimaya place and get one_" Rick thought.

"_**But I do**_" Tarya said, smiling at her mate.

"_**That's a tempting offer.**_" Rick said in semi-serious expression on his face.

"_**But I'll have to re….Woo hoo I'll fly on Ikran!**_" He cheered, making other na'vi who were nearby look at him.

"_**Not before breakfast though**_" Jake said with a grin.

"_**Spoilsport!**_" Rick yelled, pointing his finger accusatively on Jake who laughed at that.

* * *

Now that's how I like it, funny and cheerful. I hereby declare this chapter as 'better than those boring chapters'

How will Rick deal with the 'I don't have a queue to tame banshee with' problem? Will Tarya ever meet those dangerous money things? Is na'vi skin smoother than human skin? We'll have to figure it out later, because right now I'm going to do some Answers to readers!

-Sana-Dracois: Hmm, you're right! I'll convince Max to create some kind of Chat-Bot for him, just to keep him occupied.

-Na'viWolf: non-animated alien animals? Sure, images are not animated, they're static! I'll just search for the word 'alien animal' and see what kind of non-animated pictures I will find.

-Max: I thought about some other music, I thought about Dance or House but then again, I couldn't imagine na'vi dancing to that. It's too hardcore… Like paintball ammunition for AMP. (See what I did there?)

Well now, It seems that I've found my inspiration again, we'll see if I can keep it up just like that! (I'm pleased with how this chapter turned out.)

Read & Review

and come back tomorrow!


	139. Chapter 138 No one and aeronautics

Let me welcome you on our one-way flight to Iknimaya, I am Skreetz and I'll be your steward, ask me anything during our flight. There are no emergency exits on this Ikran, if anything happens, then there is nothing that could possibly save you from certain death… well except for Rick. Rick can save you but unfortunately he's flying on different Ikran. We hope that you'll enjoy your trip.

* * *

Chapter 138: No one and aeronautics

Rick usually enjoyed the breakfast, the taste of one hundred percent natural meat which belonged to some unfortunate viperwolf. The viperwolf meat was rather stringy, but it was meat nonetheless. Rick however wanted to skip the whole breakfast and get straight to the part where he'll fly on Ikran, he never flew on one, but he wanted to try it at least once, there was however that obvious lack of queue that stopped him from trying that. He'll be able to fly as a passenger though, and he'll see Tarya's piloting skills from the first hand. "_That makes me wonder however, where will I sit? Ikrans are one-man or rather one-na'vi beasts. I don't know how we'll do it; obviously there is no 'extra space' variant._"

"_**Something bothers you?**_" Tarya asked with a reassuring smile, she knew that he was probably thinking about the upcoming flight but there was no need to be nervous.

"**Huh?**" Rick 'asked' not noticing that he has been staring at Tarya since his mind decided to go on 'think about flying' marathon. The whole marathon began when he got to the cooking fire, the fire itself reminded him how great his piloting skills were, and since then he was thinking about the whole flying thing.

"_**Do not worry, I am good flier.**_" Tarya tried to reassure him, but for Rick it was like adding insult to injury, sure she is a good flier and I managed to crash every flying thing I've ever tried to control, hell I even managed to crash in the simulator, in fact I crashed so hard that the simulator's software crashed too.

"_**I'm not worried about that, I'm wondering how your ikran will respond to me, I know that ikrans fly with only one na'vi, but I've never heard anything about passengers**_" Rick said, it was indeed a mystery, Maybe because na'vi usually didn't need to take passengers on ikrans with them, every na'vi hunter or warrior had one, and those who were weavers or any other different profession which didn't require much traveling, didn't need one.

"_**Don't worry about it, I'm sure it'll be fine**_" Tarya said with even wider smile, now that she knew what was troubling him, she knew that everything is going to be alright. "_Silly Rick you don't need to fear anything._" She thought as if she wanted to comfort Rick. Rick meanwhile finished the meat which was the only thing that held him here, now that he was finished, he stood up and looked at Tarya who was also standing up.

"_**Lead the way**_" He told her with a playful smile, he used the playful smile because he didn't want to look like a moron who doesn't know where Ikrans are living.

She smiled back and led him to one of the higher floors. They've passed through the fourth floor where Mo'at decided to make her home. It was also the place where Rick wanted to make his home which would've been filled with human air, but that was long time ago. "_Well, it was before I could breathe Pandora's air…and before I died_" He thought. Rick decided to call everything what happened before his death 'long time ago' it was making him feel better, because he remembered a lot of stuff before he got shot, but he couldn't remember much from the Scylla, things that happened before he got shot were rather blurry and things that happened after he got shot were simply not there. He could call it another hangover though, but then again what kind of hangover is it when you crawl out of the grave with a thing attached to your head.

"_A rather original hangover, but I know I was dead and not drunk, and that prevents me from calling it hangover_" Rick thought while following Tarya. He didn't realize it but he was following Tarya the whole time he thought about it, in fact they were only a few meters from their destination. The complex of branches which were used as landing bays for the Ikrans who were just sitting there, minding their own business. That however changed when na'vi came through the opening in the tree and behind it there was something smaller, like a na'vi child but with strange colors. Ikrans knew better than to attack anything while being here, they however couldn't keep their curiosity at bay. Tarya walked with confidence toward one of the ikrans on the farther side of this branch, Rick however was nervous, mostly due to the fact that there were at least thirty ikrans staring at him and some of them dared to take a step toward him and extend their neck to see what and who he really was. Only few of them knew that humans were enemies of the na'vi and some of them even killed a human or two before, but they've did it because their riders told them to. Ikrans themselves couldn't care less about humans. Those younger however, were curious about the smaller being with no queue. Rick's hair was the most interesting part on him, and even though he tried to push away every Ikran which tried to sniff his hair or check if he had a hidden queue or just smaller one, some of them even managed to touch the back of his head but they were promptly and carefully pushed away. Mostly because Rick was afraid that they might decide to taste his brain, with mouths like that it wouldn't be a big problem to bite off part of his head.

There was a piercing whistle which was so intense that Rick had to cover his ears, he couldn't believe that Tarya was able to whistle this loud, that and he wasn't aware that the ikran which responded to that whistling would land behind Tarya instead of in front of her, making Rick jump backward to dodge the landing Ikran. Tarya looked at Rick with slight amusement and stroked the ikran's head. The ikran then turned around and also checked Rick. He or Tarya never fought together against humans so he was as curious as the others, well maybe a little more curious than the others. Due to the fact that Rick was sitting on the ground because he fell backward when he dodged this beast, he couldn't simply push the ikran's head away like he did to the others, well he could do it with his legs but then again he liked his legs.

"_Jake told me what's it like to live without your legs and I don't want to share the same fate like he did._" Rick though, he knew the stories about Jake 'meat on wheels' Sully back on base, those rumors were usually kept away from him, the more amusing ones however weren't. There was a rumor that he had a rather wild night with a girl and she was so wild that she broke his spine. Jake laughed to that and once again retold the story about how he really lost his legs to the guys who were listening. Rick was once among them, but he was 'the soldier in the background' back then, a grunt whose face you can't remember for more than twenty seconds.

"_**He likes you**_" Tarya said with amused smile on her face as Rick tried to put some distance between his and that ikran's face. The ikran then touched his boots and quickly retracted his head and shook it several times. Tarya wondered why he did that and so she made Tsahaylu with him. Rick however made his own picture about this particular Ikran. "_He's gay, he's interested in me and he thinks that my left feet stinks… I can tell that we'll be the best friends forever._" He thought, but then he realized that if he judged this ikran rather quickly. "_Maybe he isn't that bad, just look at him_" Rick thought, looking at the ikran who was nuzzling Tarya's hand, he was like a loyal dog with wings. The ikran then lowered himself and let Tarya to get on him, he then made two steps forward toward the now once again standing Rick who knew that Tarya was telling that Ikran to go next to him so she would be able to get him up there. Rick extended his arm in an attempt to get lifted up by Tarya and then promptly put in some booster chair so he wouldn't feel that small. Tarya was also reaching for his hand but that's when it all got ugly.

Few ikrans weren't done with checking whatever this small being was, and in doing so one of them managed to push Rick's knee from the other side while the other one was trying to 'kiss' him, that however ended with Rick falling backward, but because he was already near one of the sides of the branch, he started to roll down. He tried to catch the branch like he did when he was in AMP, but it was rather hard to do so when your arms weren't made from metal which you could simply smash into the wood and thus get a solid grip. No, these humans' arms were rather slippery because they were sweating.

"_**RICK!**_" Tarya yelled when she saw what was happening and she quickly turned her ikran and dived off the branch in an attempt to catch Rick.

* * *

SHORT dramatic chapter is short…and maybe a little dramatic, oh yeah and there is a cliffhanger.

This chapter is just 'meh' but it is an important one, because something will happen! (Pointing out the obvious again)

I am however slightly disappointed with the amount of reviews these days, it seems that there are less and less people reading me. I am however no 'not-so-smart' person and I know that I should blame summer vacations which are currently taking place, so don't worry. I'm not going to get all 'Bawww they don't love me anymore'…at least not yet.

Answers to the faithful reader(s) who keep(s) reading me even now!

-Na'viWolf: Oh there is a plan indeed, I'll reveal the conspiracy soon, and I guarantee you that you wouldn't expect that! (If you expect that however, I'll give you your money back*)

*since you never actually paid for this, you'll get no refund.

That's all for today, I hope that at least someone will keep reading this, and if not? Meh, I'll just take a vacation too!.

Read & Review

(No funny quote here today)


	140. Chapter 139 No one's shocking discovery

Guys (and girls) I'm declaring an event! I'll be going to Italy on 20th of July, so whoever finds me there and say 'Hey Skreetz' will be the guest character for at least three chapters.  
(I'm not going to tell you where exactly I'll be, well at least not yet.)

I expect not a single soul to recognize me and thus the probability of using guest character in the story is less than five percent, but you guys might try…

* * *

Chapter 139: No one's shocking discovery

"Hello Rick, I didn't expect to see you this soon" A familiar voice said, and Rick already knew that this is not good, he knew that voice and he knew that half jellyfish half skeleton being which he called bob.

"Don't tell me, I've died again." Rick said, not being able to see anything, he could once again only speak and hear.

"Wrong, you have two guesses left." Bob said with amused tone which was more than annoying.

"You were in the neighborhood and decided to visit the old Rick?" Rick said with a hint of humor in his voice. Bob was rather amused by that answer, it was partially true but it was still not the answer.

"That's true but that has nothing to do with your body, which is by the way still intact."

"So I'm alive and this is a weird dream, and you're here to tell me that you love me and that'll be my cue to wake up" Rick said in semi-serious voice.

"What?" Now Bob was little taken aback, he would never do something like that. It was so revolting that he even refused to think about it.

"Believe me, I wouldn't say that if that didn't happen before, in fact you seeme..." "Stop it, save your sick thoughts in your sick mind for someone else, you're not dead but damn you were close… I just wanted to see my regular customer." Bob said at first with disgust but he ended that sentence with amusement. Rick was not happy that he was one of the regular customers, but at least he managed to stay alive.

"So, before you go I'll tell you a secret." Bob once again began, giving Rick chills; it was creepy when he talked like this.

"Elvis Presley is…" Bob's voice started to fade away rather quickly. It was so quick that Rick couldn't figure out the last word, thus making him once again angry that he still doesn't know if Elvis is alive or not. "_It'll be a mystery, at least until I die…for good!_" Rick thought, remembering that Eywa promised to tell him if Elvis was alive or not, and who knows he might meet him when he's with Eywa.

"_**He's waking up!**_" Somebody yelled, it was a voice of some woman and she was speaking na'vi fluently. Rick however didn't know who she was, mostly because he couldn't even think about it. His head hurt and his whole body was aching, he felt like he was crushed under a random hell truck, which was fully loaded and ran over him at least twenty times.

Rick opened his eyes and looked at the one who was talking or rather yelling at … somebody else. His eyes were unfocussed and the sudden light was hurting them. "_Oh great how long was I out?_" He thought, but then his stomach grumbled, letting him know that he was hungry, really hungry. His eyes managed to focus on the na'vi that was standing next to him. Rick on the other hand was lying on one of the infirmary's bed. Rick tried to sit up but he found out that his whole body was rather numb. "_Oh please Eywa, I don't want to be quadriplegic!_" He thought and tried to face-palm but his hand was non-responsive.

*SMACK!*

"_Oh thank god!_" Rick thought when he found out that his left arm literally smacked him in his face. He wasn't disabled; his arms and legs just fell asleep! Few seconds later Rick felt like crap, he found out that he hit his head rather hard somewhere and somehow, he hit his head so hard that he must've passed out, that would also explain why were his limbs so reluctant when it came to moving.

"_**Lie still**_" The na'vi woman, which was probably healer, said with concern.

"_**What happened?**_" Rick asked, stretching his fingers on every limb he had.

"_**Don't you remember? You fell from the branch**_, _**Tarya managed to save you, but not before you hit your head.**_" The healer said, sating Rick's curiosity at least for now.

"_That also explains the headache._" Two whole minutes passed since Rick woke up and there were already three healers around him. They've came rather quickly, considering that they've been called only once by the first healer. They've helped Rick to sit up and they've began examining the wound he had on his head. "_What kind of branch did I hit? It must've been one of the smallest ones, if it were one of the normal or bigger ones, then I would have my brain splattered all over this place._" Rick thought, but then again the back of his head hurt like he attempted to make a suicide by hitting back of his head with a baseball bat. "_It hurts even when I think!_" He thought and then his head started hurting again. The healers who finished examining him were now talking among themselves about Rick's state and if they allow him to do the Rites of Passage. That's when Rick's head stopped hurting for a moment and he managed to ask the simple yet most important question he asked this day.

"_**How long was I out?**_" The question was said and three healers turned around to face him, they've seemed somehow reluctant to tell him but they've did so anyway.

"_**The wound on your head was severe, you were lucky that Tarya caught you.**_" One of them began, it was always like this, every time you ask a doctor some straightforward question, they'll try to change topic.

"_**How long please?**_" He asked patiently, but his head was starting to hurt again.

"_**Four days.**_" Other healer said to him with a worried expression on her face.

"_Four days? That's crazy! I couldn't be knocked out for four straight days… Well, I can't say this didn't happen before, but then again I didn't hit my head that time… I'll never drink that much ever again._" Rick thought but just like before, his head started to hurt.

"_**That's a long time**_" He said, lying down back on the bed.

"_**Yes, today is the first test from Rites of Passage**_" One of those three said, making Rick instantly jump up. At that exact time, Tarya was on her way to visit her unconscious mate. She was pleasantly surprised to learn that her mate was conscious and obviously a little jumpy. She couldn't help herself and ran toward him, Rick barely had a second to see what was coming before he was swept from the floor and hugged so tightly that he almost released his soul. "_**Eywa be blessed, you're awake!**_" Tarya cried out and then she gave him a kiss, Rick however couldn't enjoy the kiss like he wanted to because he was too busy trying to get some air.

"_**I need to breathe!**_" He managed to say before Tarya realized that she was indeed crushing him, she immediately adjusted her strength to make him more comfortable.

"_**Oh I'm sorry.**_" She apologized, gently stroking his hair. She was so happy that Rick was alive that she didn't hear one of the healers commenting her actions.

"_**Be careful with him, or I might spend more time with him than you.**_" Rick however heard that comment and chuckled at that. Even though he was glad that Tarya was still with him, he had more important things on his mind.

"_**Tarya, I need to get to the place where the first test takes place**_." Rick told her, he knew that if he won't complete the Rites, He'll not be the official member of the Omaticaya tribe and their 'marriage' will be…"_Well, I'm not sure what it will be, I have this feeling that this never happened before, and I'm pretty sure that Jake and Ney'tiri didn't have to deal with that stuff. I'm also the first human to stay human and have a na'vi mate, so who knows what'll happen if I don't get through the Rites, but I don't want to find out._" He thought as he was gently put down on the ground. His legs were a little shaky but he knew what he had to do.

Healers however were about to protest because their discussion if he's well enough to face the trials ended up with resolute 'He is not'

"_**You're weak, you should get some rest instead of that**_" One of them said but Rick looked at her with a faint smile.

"_**Although I appreciate your concern for me, I need to pass through the tests to be able to spend the rest of my life with Tarya here.**_" Rick said, feeling once again that after that one comment, Tarya's tail once again grabbed his arm.

"_**The tests are dangerous even for a healthy na'vi, you're injured and you're human on top of that.**_" The same healer said with a worried look on her face. Rick couldn't help it and simply had to comment that one

"_**This is indeed hard choice, I might get some rest and then wonder if I'll be able to stay close to my beloved, OR I might try to pass the tests and spend the rest of my life with her. I think that is worth the risk, besides what's the worst thing that can happen? Oh yeah, I might die… Been there, done that.**_"

* * *

Death just isn't what it used to be, now it is all "Rick is dead again!" *two minutes later* "you almost broke your resurrection record Rick" "Awh damn it!"

Well, I don't need to point out that this was planned from the beginning. (That's right, even before I wrote the prologue I knew that Rick will fall from the branch hitting his head but he'll be saved by (I didn't planned Tarya back then) but he'll be unconscious for four straight days) ((That's a cake))

Answers for readers!

-The stone Tiger: It can't be helped, every time I finish the third A4 page of the story it's already 23:2X and I manage to post that chapter mere seconds before the midnight (Maybe I should start earlier next time) oh and trust me, (SPOILER WARNINIG!)

Rick's ikran is not going to be the curious one… (SPOILER ENDED)

- Forgotten Shock trooper: It's good to know that there are still some readers out there who read me, on the other hand I should point out that I allow anonymous reviews, so you don't really need to log in. ^_^

- GenericAmerican: Parachute? Rick doesn't have a T-shirt so the Parachute is out of the question, besides have you ever tried to use parachute while freefalling next to a giant tree? All those branches and no ladder is long enough to rescue you if you get (and believe me, you'll get) stuck there.

-Na'viWolf: Life isn't fair, but fan-fiction should be!

Anyway, that's all for today, it's already 23:29 and I have only a few minutes to proofread it, fix the spelling errors and post it…

I love working under stress!

Review & Read

(Not necessarily in that order)


	141. Chapter 140 No one's Trials Part 1

OMFG I'm late! *runs toward computer* I use my super writer technique! 420 letters per minute!

*typing noises followed by some random theme song!*

* * *

Chapter 140: No one's trials Part 1

Jake already started his speech toward the new wannabe hunters, he thought that giving these 'recruits' some pep talk might decrease the probability of them dying during the Rites. He was in the middle of it when he saw Rick running toward the group of totally four recruits, two men and two women.

"_So, you've decided to stop scaring us and actually do this?_" Jake thought, he couldn't stop his speech and talk to him like he wanted to because it might ruin the morale of these younglings who wanted to prove themselves. The recruits looked briefly at Rick who seemed to be out of his breath, that and hair on the back of his head was red from the blood. Rick was aware that his hair was dirty, but he was not sure if that blood was old or if he was still bleeding, it didn't matter right now however, he got more important things to do. He managed to stop right next to one of the female recruits and then quickly saluted. The salute earned a few confused looks from Mo'at which was also present and then from the recruits, Jake however smiled at that.

"_Now what would you do if I rebuked you for not being in your uniform?_" Jake thought, repressing the smile which managed to slip. "_You know that I must rebuke you, you've came late…_" Jake tried to telepathically tell Rick but he failed at it, mostly because he was no telepath and secondly, his queue wasn't connected to Rick so it was like trying to get a good radio signal without radio receiver, purely impossible.

"_**It seems that the last of our younglings have come. What will you say for yourself Rick? **_" Jake said, he wasn't going to rebuke him hard, mostly because they were friends but he needed to keep the morale high.

"_**It won't happen again, sir… I mean Olo'eyktan.**_" Rick said while standing at attention, he knew that Jake must've asked him this question, for it might cause morale problems. "_It is never good idea to have a 'favorite' among subordinates, it might cause morale problems and disrespect for the superior_" He thought.

"_**You bet it won't, or else I won't let you do the Rites of the Passage**_" It was Jake's right to do this and he knew it.

"_**Today you will prove us that you are able to ride your mounts, that you are worthy of being considered as a hunters, but remember that even if you manage to pass through this test, there are two more. 'The Dream Hunt' and 'Climbing the Iknimaya'.**_" Jake said, his charismatic voice inspiring the younglings, except for Rick who figured out how to ignore the pep talks. "_It's always the same 'The enemy is at our doors' or 'Today you'll prove us that…' or 'We can make it if we work as a team!' things, it's just a way to make others work harder for the same amount of money or even less, but considering that I have my own motivation to do this, there is nothing that could break my spirit._" Rick thought, he was tempted to glance at where Tarya was standing just a few minutes ago, but he managed to suppress the urge.

"_**This test is about your ability to ride your mount and hunt. You will get on your mounts and then ride this way**_" Jake said lifting his arm and pointing into the forest. "_**You'll emerge at the clearing where our skilled hunters have found a herd of yeriks. You'll each kill one and bring it back to prove that you are able to feed our people. If you are not able to bring anything back, then you are not worthy to be considered as potential hunters!**_" Jake said, making the recruits uneasy and Rick slightly amused. Jake suppressed his smile once again when he remembered the recent 'I killed the yerik with my bare hands' event. He knew that it was wrong thing to do, but then again he was trained by a Thanator and that meant something. Mo'at however didn't know why Rick was smiling. He probably wouldn't be able to ride a pa'li in the first place, so his chances to hunt something down were rather slim.

"_**Also, you have time until the sun sets, and it will set soon, so hurry!**_" Jake said dismissing the wannabe hunters who immediately ran toward the place where Pa'li were grazing. Rick ran there too, but he wasn't going to pick a pa'li in the first place, he had his faithful mount which was more than ready to kill for him. Rick's ability to run was breathtaking. He was able to almost keep up with the na'vi. The na'vi girl who was the fastest quickly jumped onto the pa'li and made a bond, she immediately felt the fear which was this animal feeling and quickly looked at the cause. Thanty was lying twenty meters away from the pa'li who were ready to run away if he moved. The girl mentally told her mount that it will be okay and they've set off. The boy who was the second jumped onto his pa'li and they've both immediately rushed off toward the destination. Third one immediately became the last one when his training bow fell off and he was forced to stop and get it from the ground, he was feeling a little ashamed when Rick passed by, but he quickly caught up with him. Much to his surprise, there was only one pa'li left. Because each pa'li was willing to ride with each and every na'vi, there was a question about who'll take the last one, there were obviously only four pa'li prepared and three of them already set off. "_**Don't just stand there! Get on that horse and go!**_" Rick yelled at him while passing next to him once again.

"_**What about you?**_" The na'vi asked. He was the most considerate na'vi Rick met today, well except for Tarya who was always the best.

"_**Don't worry about me. It's your chance to prove yourself!**_" Rick yelled at him and that's when the considerate na'vi guy noticed that Rick was running toward Thanty. He smiled a little and then rushed off on the pa'li he took.

"[What's wrong? You look exhausted, maybe you should lie down and sleep some more]" Thanty said, he was already informed about Rick's state when he returned, it was such a shame that Rick managed to get knocked out every time Thanty wasn't there, he wanted to be there at least once so he could laugh at him and then worry about him.

"[If it isn't my noble steed, which is indeed noble but not very bright because he forgets that I have a quest which cannot be delayed! I can't fail, in the name of love!]" Rick said, striking a heroic pose which almost made Thanty laugh, he would've laugh at it if he wasn't insulted by the 'not very bright' comment.

"[You think that I'm not bright?]" Thanty asked in offended tone which was obviously faked.

"[Nope, quite the opposite, you're Black and Purple.]" Rick said, getting slightly nervous, but Thanty knew that he could outrun those pa'li whenever he wanted.

"[You're a racist, Rick… Let's get on with our quest!]" Thanty said in amused tone, he knew that Rick was right about the color but he simply couldn't help himself and he simply had to make the "you're racist" comment which Rick took with a smile on his face.

"[Sure, I'm racist because my mother is Thanator, I date a na'vi and I'm a human… It is my destiny to be a racist!]" Rick joked while pointing out the obvious. It was rather hard to call him a racist after all those things.

"[Let's get over it Pinky…]" Thanty said, motioning Rick to get on.

"[Now who's the racist…] Rick laughed while getting onto his noble steed, he wasn't feeling like a knight however. "_Knight's horse is usually not very bright and easily scared, Thanty isn't that bright but not in that sense and you can't scare him at all. So what am I?_" Rick thought about the proper comparison, he wanted to call himself like some medieval hero, so Thanator Rider was out of the question. He thought about it for two minutes, in which Thanty managed to outrun the last rider who laughed when he saw Rick clinging onto Thanty's neck. Rick couldn't figure anything out so he decided to roll with the Thanator Rider.

"[Are we there yet?]" Rick asked for the first time, making Thanty sigh loudly.

"[If you are going to ask dumb questions, then maybe you should be my mount.]" Thanty pointed out, he was not ready for this kind of annoyance.

"[Keep your sexual fantasies for yourself, we'll talk about them when we're done]" Rick said in serious tone, but then his straight face twitched and he started laughing like Thanty did.

"[Only talk about them? I thought you were not into talking and more into action]" Thanty said laughing even more. He managed to maintain this rather gay conversation and run toward their destination.

"[You shouldn't tease me like that, especially when you're dating my mom, I could tell her you know.]" Rick said, this time in not so serious tone but Thanty's laughter immediately vanished. He probably imagined what would her reaction look like, and he certainly didn't like it.

"[Let's change the topic]" Thanty suggested, making Rick curious about what he had in mind.

"[And the new topic should be?]" Rick asked, he wanted to lift his eyebrow but the wind was already lashing his face, and dust was getting into his eyes even without helping them to get there more easily.

"[You're once again unarmed and you have to kill a yerik.]" Thanty pointed out. Rick wasn't packing any kind of ranged weaponry, his holster was missing and so was his training bow.

"[Oh *#&! I knew I was forgetting something!]" Rick said and then face-palmed.

"_I hope I have my knife this time!_"

* * *

Well Rick, did you pack it? Wait, don't answer that, we'll know in the next episode...

And now to the questions from imaginary friends:

"Why won't Thanty do all the killing?"

"Because it's Rick job to feed 'The People'

"Oh ok"

I was planning to have this more epic, but woe is me, I ran out of time again!

And now for the real answers to readers:

-RickIsAwesome: Oh come on, cake is a lie!

-MoreCakeForMe: That already happened once, I have to stay original!  
-DarkInuFan: I know Rick's idea about 'preparing for something' it usually includes hangovers, booze and alcohol poisoning (not necessarily in that order)

-a sitting duk: Now this review made me go 'awwwh' and made me think 'No matter what happens, you must continue this story for the sake of your readers.' Don't thank me yet though, who knows how this story will end… (Dum dum DUM!)

-Na'viWolf: Indeed it is so…

That covers my update for today, remember girls (and guys) that there will be no updates on 20th until I return from the Italy. (Whoever writes that I'm dead, is 'caker'… ((Simple equation: cake = lie... therefore: cake + r = lie + r … (lier is not a word, so we'll use the word-checker to fix the word) therefore caker = liar!))

(that doesn't make any sense now does it?)

Read & Review

Keep reading or you'll never find out what'll happen next!

Edit: This chapter was posted at 23:59:46, still today, or...yesterday


	142. Chapter 141 No one's Trials Part 2

Today, I'll tell you a sad story about a little man with a little car. One day, Little man noticed that there was not enough oil in his little car, so he went and bought it for his cute little car, he then tried to start but the little car was tired, and it's battery was dead. So the little man, even though he was reluctant at first, decided to go and get a charger. When he finally charged the battery, he noticed that his little car needed some diapers, because he was leaking fuel...

…  
And then I decided to write today's chapter instead of taking care of the little car…

* * *

Chapter 141: No one's trials Part 2

Rick saw it, there were only five yeriks, they were not far away from each other but they'll surely scatter if they were attacked, leaving a little chance for the last hunter to arrive, he'll have a hard time to actually catch the last survivor.

Rick and Thanty were together hiding nearby. It was rather easy thing to do because Pandora offered a lot of hiding places, especially here in the jungle.

"[So what's the plan? I'll go there and get you some of that yerik meat?]" Thanty asked, putting extra emphasis on 'yerik's meat'.

"[Nope, You'll just get me close enough for me to jump on it]" Rick tried to ignore Thanty's sexual innuendo but Thanty simply couldn't stop it after they've had the 'racist' discussion and Rick pointed out that his mother is thanator, he is human and his mate is na'vi. Since then, Thanty was making these sexual innuendos about everything, because Rick 'might be into these' considering his life until now.

"[Oh, so you want to try something kinkier? Truth to be told, I never knew that you were into raping though]" Thanty said, trying to speak as quietly as humanly, or in this case Thanatorishly, possible. Rick of course tried to be quiet too, however he was getting kind of angry on Thanty, mostly because these sexual innuendos weren't funny anymore, in fact they were rather insulting. "[What should I possibly see on these sleek and nicely colored animals who have by the way the most slender legs I've ever seen? Not to mention the way that one moves…]**"** Rick said, pointing at one of the yeriks and Thanty gave him a rather amused look.

"[Tarya is more beautiful, besides they have six legs, last time I checked you were into six legged ones]" Rick pointed out. He was the one who chuckled this time.

"[I'm so tempted to say 'your mother' joke.]" Thanty said with smile, but he forgot that Rick was sitting behind his neck, and thus he could do some serious damage before he could get him off.

"[I wouldn't mind. I will however tell her every joke you told about her.]" Rick said, leaning over Thanty's head to see eyes-to-eye with him.

"[Whatever you say, you're the knight in not-so-shining armor]" Thanty reminded Rick that they were in the middle of the hunt, and that the other hunters were also closing in. Thanty managed to outrun them all, he could outrun any pa'li with his eyes closed.

"[To battle my not-so-white horse…I meant Thanator!]" Rick cheered and Thanty jumped out of the hideout. The senior hunters who were hiding in the trees, and who were there to see if nobody tried to cheat, were rather amused by the looks of everyone on the ground. There were five dumbstruck yeriks, one roaring Thanator and one human who laughed like a madman.

"[The one on the right!]" Thanty told Rick, he was telling him which target he is going to get close, so Rick wouldn't look the other way and let the chance slip away.

Rick prepared himself for the jump he was going to make.

"_Just like in those old movies, but then again, they've did that on horses or cars… who knows if it is possible to jump from six-legged predator onto six-legged prey… Well, might as well try it._" Rick thought, and looked at the animal which was trying to outsmart Thanty by changing directions. Left, left, right , left, this yerik obviously wanted to live for some reason, Rick couldn't understand why, it was it's destiny to die so Rick could advance to the next level, to the Dream Hunt.

Thanty however was no amateur when it came to hunting, he knew that even though it seemed like that Yerik was changing directions randomly, he was doing it with some system in it, and soon he figured it out. That allowed him to get closer to it. The yerik looked with horror at its pursuer which was getting closer to him. It was then when Rick tried to jump onto the yerik. It was then when senior hunters realized what he was attempting. They wouldn't let him pass if it was Thanty's kill, but this was unheard of, attacking prey from up close was a strange method of killing it, but if it works, then why not?

Rick jumped at the exact moment when Yerik changed direction once again. Rick's destination therefore changed from that yerik's back to the ground. He knew that it was going to hurt, and so he braced for impact. The impact however never came, instead of impact, there was a tail which caught Rick right before the impact and thus saved him from possible injury.

"[You should leave these stunts to professionals!]" Thanty said, trying to follow the yerik which started to change directions, this time it was really random.

"[Throw me at him!]" Rick yelled at Thanty, who wanted to look back at the idiot who almost died because he forgot his weaponry again.

"[That's crazy!]" Thanty tried to oppose Rick who just smiled wider at him, even though Thanty couldn't see his face because he was occupied by watching the yerik

"[I know. Do it!]" Rick said, grabbing his knife which somehow managed to stay in its holster on Rick's pants. He prepared it in his right hand waited for Thanty to throw him. Both Thanty and Yerik were getting out of sight of senior hunters, who were observing the whole hunt, but there were still some even this far from the place where the yeriks were grazing before, and so Rick's daring attack could be seen by the observing hunters.

"[Good luck, don't die again please.]" Thanty said before throwing him with his tail, it was actually the first time he threw anything with his tail, he used his tail for catching and putting down the village kids, but he never threw them around like he did with Rick.

Rick's launch was silent one, and if you weren't watching the thanator whole time, you couldn't notice Rick's stunt. Rick was aware of that, and so he wanted to use it to his advantage. His plan however didn't count with random branches in his way. He got slapped into face by at least three smaller branches, which by the way really hurt. "Ow!" He cried out, alerting the yerik that there was more than one hunter. Thanty slowed down after he threw Rick, and so when the yerik turned around to see who was hunting him this time, at that time Rick fell on his back. It was almost a miracle. The two senior hunters who were watching it looked at Rick with awe. It was incredibly daring and risky attack, but surely he wouldn't do it if he wasn't sure that he could get on him like that, and for that he earned their respect. They didn't know however that this was one of Rick's stupid 'on the go' ideas, which he never thought through. Yerik fell under Rick's weight, mostly because he wasn't expecting that, that and Rick's knife in his back surely helped that. The animal was seriously injured and due to Rick's knife, its spine was severed by the rather lucky stab.

Thanty managed to get over there just when Rick got off the animal. He immediately began the After-hunting-prayer as he called it.

"I see you my brother..." Rick began but then Thanty interrupted him

"[You're supposed to say that in Na'vi, that and it's a female.]" Thanty corrected him with a smile and Rick shrugged and began anew.

"_**I see you my sister, and I thank you, your spirit goes to Eywa but your body stays behind to become one of the people.**_" Rick recited the prayer for the fallen animal and then got the knife from its back and stabbed it under its neck, instantly killing it.

"[I say that you've just finished two tests, you can hunt and you certainly can fly!]" Thanty said, making Rick laugh a little, it was true that Rick could fly, it was usually the landing which he never practiced, due to the fact that he crashed each and every plane he ever piloted, and considering that he still had some leaves on his face, this landing was not without its problems.

"[Hey Rick]" Thanty said, barely holding his laugh as Rick managed to lift the dead yerik from the ground.

"[What?]" Rick asked. That yerik he just lifted was heavy, too heavy for him to carry it around yet not-so-heavy for Thanty.

"[You've got a little blood on your…whole body]" Thanty said, pointing toward that yerik which Rick placed on his back a few seconds ago to make it easier to drag him toward Thanty, who will then carry it to the village with Rick. That yerik was still bleeding, and rather vigorously. Rick's backside was entirely covered in its blood and Rick's front was approximately the same.

"[Oh, and here I thought that I was sweating.]" Rick said, loading the dead yerik on Thanty who then waited for Rick to also get up.

"[So, do you think that I have passed?]" Rick asked, not sure if they will let him pass after they'll see him covered in blood like that, he looked like some savage.

"[Maybe you should get a bath before returning to the village.]" Thanty suggested, not knowing that Rick had a time limit for this test.

"[Maybe later, getting that dead body to the village is our highest priority]" Rick said in rather determined voice.

"[Oh, then passing through these tests is secondary?]" Thanty asked with a smile

"[You know what Thanty? Stop being smartass for a moment. Can you do that for me?]"

"[I'll do it for you my son.]" Thanty said, he thought that when he was mating with Rick's mother, he must be Rick's father.

"[You really want to be my father? Can you handle me? I'm quite stubborn and I refuse to tidy my room!]" Rick told Thanty who gave it a serious thought.

"[Of course, you're a young man who wants to be free. I won't force you into anything… I want to talk about something with you though.]" Thanty looked at Rick with a serious face. Rick knew that this serious face was a trap, but he couldn't avoid it, and so he asked.

"[What did you want to talk about?]"

"[I think you're old enough to talk about sexual life…]" Thanty said with grin and Rick face-palmed and then started laughing almost hysterically.

* * *

So Rick had a knife, and now he is going to learn how tetrapterons reproduce! Why tetrapterons? Because butterflies are extinct, at least back on Earth.

Well, now Rick has the first test finished, but what about the others? What happened to the na'vi guy who worried about Rick's mount? What about those other three? Did they survive the dangerous encounter with ferocious Yeriks?

I will tell you… No not right now, later, tomorrow to be precise.

Answers to Readers:

-Monster-Stevo: I posted it at 23:59:46 (GMT +01:00) You may live in different timezone , there is also 30 minutes (max) for updating the story (that or you have your clocks are running late.

-Death2Furbys: at least something in this story does

-Na'viWolf: You're right, he is.

-GenericAmerican: He gets hit into head too often to remember anything…

-Na'viBambi: I concur.

-MoreCakeForMe: Ask James Cameron if he wants to make a film out of this story.

-RickIsAwesome: Hell yeah, No Surrender!

That's all folks, we'll see our heroes in next chapter, which will be called (spoiler alert!) "Chapter 142 No one's Trials part 3" (/Spoiler)

Read & Review

Keep reading that


	143. Chapter 142 No one's Trials Part 3

I wanted to write another completely random funny thing, but then I thought "_Why random funny thing? When you can have totally random thing!_" So here is completely random text from some random box I just found: "100% Apple juice!"  
(Now that was awesome, wasn't it?)

* * *

Chapter 142: No one's trials Part 3

Rick and Thanty were one of the first to get a confirmed kill, but they were second to last to return with the kill, mostly because Rick was looking rather creepy with all that blood all over him. So their first destination was the pond near the village. The one which Rick and Tarya were frequently using, and not only them, this pond was frequently used by almost quarter of the village, which water source the rest of the village used, Rick didn't know. It was an hour or so before the sunset when he got there, he didn't know that the pond would be almost at full capacity. Luckily, he heard them before he saw them.

"_**So what do you think about the human?**_" a female voice asked with curiosity. Rick couldn't add a face to that voice, so he either forgot how she looked like, or he never met her. "_Former is more probable._"

"_**He is a lot of trouble, but he is also funny.**_" The male voice replied, and Rick figured out that he was eavesdropping on two na'vi whose names he couldn't remember.

"_**He is not self-sufficient, I'm afraid that he may not be able to join our tribe.**_" The female replied. That comment was rather painful for Rick. He didn't know that some of the tribesmen thought like that.

"_**Remember the last time, when he almost killed himself.**_" Male voice said with amusement, why he was amused was beyond Rick's understanding.

"_**Which was the last time? He puts himself into dangerous situations almost daily…**_" Now that was just insulting, Rick certainly liked adrenaline, but 'putting himself' into dangerous situations almost daily was a little exaggerated.

"_**On the Home tree, he was lucky that he's still alive…**_" Now that was really insulting. Rick was getting angry at those two na'vi, mostly because they were talking about him like he did it just for fun, the truth was of course different. He was pushed off by someone's curious ikran which was obviously trying to be friendly but it took a wrong turn somewhere.

"_**You mean the jump? I can't believe that he jumped.**_"

"_Oh so now I jumped? Sure, I jump off the home tree just for fun. You know I love the thought of dying for absolutely no reason at all._" Rick thought, he couldn't believe this, and so he turned around and was about to leave.

"_**What was his name again?**_" Male asked the female but Rick was already leaving, he didn't have to hear the answer to this one, he knew damn too well what his name is.

"_**Alyara says that his name is Smokey.**_" Was the answer, but Rick didn't hear that. He was too angry to stay another moment, which proved to be the crucial. He didn't hear Smokey's name, and so he thought that it was all about him. Smokey however proved to the rest of the village that crazy and almost suicidal actions were simply 'human thing' and not only Rick's. Smokey managed to stay alive though, while Rick died once.

Thanty, who decided to give himself a 'dry cleaning' using his tongue only, heard Rick coming back, not only that he heard him, but he also smelled him. Rick was closing to Thanty with a look that could kill Great Leonopteryx and the blood on him only intensified his angry look, Thanty for once in his life was afraid, he was ready to turn his tail and run away, but he knew that Rick couldn't be angry at him. Rick meanwhile walked over to Thanty, who was obviously getting into defensive position. That meant he was hiding behind the Yerik's corpse, which was placed on his face in a futile attempt to conceal him.

"[I've changed my mind, let's get back to the village, I'll take bath later]" Rick said with anger in his voice, Thanty knew better than to make fun of him now, he never saw Rick this angry.

"[Okay]" Thanty said, loading the dead yerik back onto his back and they've started walking toward the village which was not that far from the place where they currently were. The sun was also slowly preparing to set, giving them only half an hour to get there before the hunt ends, so they'll have to hurry anyway, but that was no problem, because Thanty was there and he offered Rick a ride once again. "_This way I might be able to find out what happened._" Thanty thought, Rick accepted the ride but instead of getting behind Thanty's neck, he got on his back, right in front of the dead yerik.

"[So…]" Thanty tried to begin the conversation but Rick interrupted his attempt and started it on his own.

"[Do you think that I'm suicidal maniac who jumps off the home-tree just for fun?]" Rick asked Thanty who wasn't expecting it. "_Well, the thought crossed my mind, but…_"

"[No, why do you ask?]" Thanty asked, even though he was starting to get a whole picture after he answered the first question, it was obvious that somebody was saying something that Rick didn't like. "_He was obviously on the wrong place in the wrong time, but come on, rumors about someone being slightly nuts are not meant like that._"

"[I was going to get a bath but I've heard two na'vi talking about me.]" Rick explained straight away. Thanty just looked at him knowingly, he knew that feeling rather well, he learned to ignore it though because he was a thanator living in na'vi village; of course there were rumors about him too. It was the most popular and everybody's favorite past time: gossips and rumors.

"[And they were saying that you're suicidal maniac?]" Thanty asked, knowing that it probably wasn't that bad and that Rick only exaggerated.

"[They think that I've jumped off the branch of the Home tree…]" Rick said with anger in his eyes. Thanty remembered Smokey's zombie escape, when Smokey jumped off the branch and almost broke both of his legs.

"[Say, did they use your name in their conversation?]" Thanty asked while looking forward, he 'sensed' some of the villagers up ahead, meaning that they were just a few more steps away from the Home tree.

"[Well, no but...]" Rick wanted to continue when Thanty interrupted him.

"[Because I remember Smokey jumping off the Home tree at least…]" Thanty wanted to say once, but when he got to the 'Home tree' passage, the aforementioned Home tree appeared in front of him when he emerged from the thick underbrush. It emerged along with a lot of na'vi looking at something, or rather someone flying through the air.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaghh!" Smokey yelled as some of the younger na'vi caught him during his daring escape on the branch. That of course caused him to fall together with the young one from the mentioned branch, luckily for both of them, this branch was growing directly above a giant rock, so their fall was really short, the landing was hard but due to the fact that the fall was short, it was better than falling onto the ground. The na'vi boy who caught him, managed to catch the stone and therefore interrupt his fall, Smokey however didn't and so his fall turned into barrel rolls for a few seconds until he hit the ground.

"Ow…" Smokey said and lifted a finger. That was a signalization that he was still alive and not seriously injured. It was also a signal for the kids to get him back on his legs and start playing some not-so-brutal game.

"[…twice]" Thanty finished his sentence, his voice drew attention of the na'vi who were not too busy chuckling at Smokey's misfortune. Jake, who was among them turned too and saw that his friend indeed managed to get a kill, but he was also looking kind of angry… "_That or he has some digestive problems_" Jake thought with a smile, he also noticed that he was covered in blood, the Yerik's blood.

"_**It seems that even Rick was successful in his hunt, let us wait for the last brother who has yet to return and then let the watchers decide if they are worthy to be called hunters.**_" Jake announced, drawing all attention back to him, Rick's mood was starting to change, he now knew that there was indeed somebody else who had some accidents when it came to the Home tree. Rick looked around to see if there was Tarya, but he couldn't find her for some reason, she was not among the na'vi who were on the ground and she wasn't among the na'vi who were walking on the branches.

"_**Are you looking for someone?**_" Tarya asked Rick who was so surprised that he jumped, even though he was sitting on Thanty. Tarya somehow managed to get behind him, and stay hidden behind the dead Yerik which was now getting unloaded from Thanty. Rick however was a thing that also got 'unloaded' from Thanty, he in fact fell from him because he couldn't get a decent grip after he jumped and therefore he slid off and ended on his backs.

"[Whoa, you humans really have a knack for falling and stuff]" Thanty pointed out, looking at his passenger which was obviously not comfortable with his current position.

"_**Hello love... I was looking for you.**_" Rick said, still lying on the ground while Tarya looked over Thanty's side, Rick's fall didn't attract as much attention as Smokey's but Jake and the other onlookers found it funny that today, the humans were falling like a ripe harvest fruit.

"_**I've had a bad day, care to get a bath with me after today's ritual?**_" Rick offered Tarya who agreed to that with a smile.

"_Finally, something good will happen today!_"

* * *

Yeah, something good might happen today, as if 'Today in the story' because today as if 'Today in real life' has proven once again that it won't get any better … (Luckily it will last only thirty more minutes, at least for me.)

Well, Rick managed to lug that corpse back, and he managed to get angry and then calm… Let's call it 'Emotional roller coaster'

Answers to readers:

-Xerxes2003: What? It's summer already? *looks outside and notices that there is no snow out there* Oh it is indeed a summer *checks the calendar* Just how long am I writing this fanfic?

-RickIsAwesome: Meme? I don't want a meme, soon there will be a lot of people using my penname and they'll have absolutely no idea where it came from, or what it means, besides I'm not an avatar god… "Your wisdom is greater than I expected." "Thank you your Highness!" *bows*

-MoreCakeForMe: Oh I can see the name already: Avatar 4: Lolz & Stuff… It will be an epic comedy!

-Na'viWolf: ^_^'

-DarkInuFan: We'll see what they have to say about Rick's exceptional hunting method. I just wish that they'll say "He was good, let him pass." though.

-The Stone Tiger: That random? There is no way that can be right, because it's obviously over nine thousands!

So today's chapter is finished, let's see if I can keep up. (I've run out of inspiration, maybe I should get to the shop and buy some more, and when I'm there, I might grab some of the 'Epic' stuff just to spice things up.)

I hope you are still enjoying the story. If you're not enjoying it, write me a flaming PM, or tell me what you don't like in the reviews.

Read & Review

Yeah, you too!


	144. Chapter 143 No one's Trials Part 4

Today, there was an epic battle. I was fighting against the evil dust which tried to prevent me from writing yet another chapter. I have decided to escalate the fight, to defend my story…

I will not be defeated!... (I'm currently writing from my notebook because I'm too lazy to clean my keyboard.)

* * *

Chapter 143: No one's Trials Part 4

The cooking fires and bioluminescence were the only source of the light now, the sun was already hidden beyond the horizon and four hunters were prepared to hear what the senior hunters had to say about them. "_Where is the last one?_" Rick thought, and he was probably not the last one who thought that. 'The Considerate' na'vi who started as one of the last was still missing, that meant he was not able to pass the Rites of Passage, and therefore he wouldn't be called 'Hunter' yet. If he manages to return though, he'll have a chance to retry next year, many of those who failed didn't have this chance; instead they've got a chance to meet Eywa sooner than expected.

Jake was afraid that the last hunter might've met the same fate as many others like him before. Rick was getting ready to hear what the hunters had to say about his rather strange technique of hunting yeriks when he noticed that Jake was talking to one of them. That senior hunter then nodded and took three other hunters, he however picked those who were not observing the younglings before, and thus he wouldn't have to interrupt or postpone the declaration.

Jake immediately after that started the ceremony. The whole ceremony consisted of 'judging' the young hunters, 'The final word' from both leaders of the tribe. That meant Mo'at and Jake. Ney'tiri might've been Jake's mate, and thus she'll one day become the Tsahik of the Omaticaya tribe, but only after Mo'at's death. The ritual then ended with something which could be described as 'Ok, you passed, congratulations. You however didn't and so it sucks to be you, the end…' Or at least that's what Rick expected, he knew that it was a little early to celebrate the success of the young hunters only to dig some graves for them day after it.

The ritual started, it's start was obvious to anyone who was standing nearby, Mostly because there was a whole tribe, watching closely the 'recruits' who might be the next hunters, that and maybe the drums which were giving the whole ritual a lot more mysterious and dramatic atmosphere.

"_**Come forth, Tailon.**_" Jake said, and the male hunter walked toward the Jake and knelt. "_**Are you ready to be judged brother?**_" Jake asked, placing his hand onto Tailon's shoulder. Tailon was looking into ground for the whole time, he answered Jake's question while still looking at the same exact spot.

"_**I am ready, Olo'eyktan**_" That was Tailon's answer. He was obviously ready for the judgment.

"_**Hunters!" **_Jake called. Looking toward the group of hunters who were standing nearby, everybody was now looking on them. "_**Tell us; is Tailon worthy to be called a hunter? What can you tell us about his hunting technique?**_" Those were the questions asked by Jake. One of the hunters stepped forward, he was one of those who saw Tailon's hunting technique most clearly, and so he began.

"_**My Olo'eyktan, Tailon's hunting skills are good, he is able to feed The People. If he survives the other trials, we will welcome him among us as one of the hunters**_" The senior hunter said. Rick saw the smile which formed on Tailon's face when he heard the judgment, he was clearly happy that he was one step closer to finishing the first part of the trial, now he only needed approval of the Olo'eyktan, that and hope that Tsahik won't have some objections considering his Trial.

"_**You have heard the hunters who saw your hunt. They say that you are a good hunter, and that you will be able to feed The People, Eywa smiles at you Tailon, for you have passed the first part of the Rites of Passage.**_" Jake said with a smile. Tailon, who was also smiling widely, stood up and said "_**Thank you.**_" before leaving. Rick now knew what was 'The Judgment' was and now he was a little less afraid of what might come when he's 'called'

"_Why the hell is he calling us anyway, it's not like we're standing a four na'vi steps next to him…_" Rick was a little on the edge ,mostly because the blood on his back started to itch and he was going to spend a nice bath with Tarya, and the only thing keeping him from that bath was the Ritual. Rick was also the hunter with most blood on him. The second one with blood on her was Paw'at who was just being called by Jake. Others were clean for some reason.

"_**Come forth, Paw'at**_" Jake said, and she did exactly like he said, she came and then she knelt. Jake placed his hand on her bloodstained shoulder, even though he was a little reluctant at first. "_**Are you ready to be judged sister?**_" He asked her and she looked on the rest of the Clan, and then said: "_**Yes, Olo'eyktan.**_" That confirmed Rick's theory about not-so-strict rules considering behavior of the recruit, he'll simply have to kneel down and agree with everything that Jake throws at him.

Paw'at's skills were judged by a different senior hunter, but almost the same words were uttered.

"_**My Olo'eyktan, Paw'at's hunting skills were exceptional, she will be able to feed The People with ease, If she survives the other trials, we will gladly welcome her among us as one of the hunters.**_" Were the words which the hunter said, the smile on her face was obvious. It grew even wider when Jake told her that she passed the first test.

The only one who was not watching the whole thing was not-so-happy guest in the Omaticaya tribe. Nash was still there, trying to figure out what to do with his life. He wasn't exactly happy with the life which was given to him by these na'vi. They were bunch of nomads who wanted to worship a moon. "_That equals crazy!_" He thought, he was sitting on the stone on the other side of the village, he wasn't really fond of the idea of going back to Scylla on his own, he also didn't want to get rebuked for failing the mission and taking 'prolonged vacations' in enemy territory. That and they'll probably find him a nice cozy spot in the brig for failing the mission and loosing everybody in his squad. He wasn't aware of Bruce being in Hell's gate, happily getting a basic training from the locals, he thought that he was the only one who survived. "How it_ came to this?_" He thought, he was in the spot where every decision could change his whole life, there was no right decision among them, only a side to pick. He knows what really happened before the Hell's gate went silent, now he knew about the attempt to destroy the sacred tree and he knew about the exiling. Rick told him everything when he finally caught him, since then he was 'accepted' in this tribe, they weren't exactly friendly, but they were not hostile toward him, they were simply steering clear of him. The children, who were really friendly toward humans, mostly because they've met only Rick, Smokey and Norm when he was still in his human body, were also staying away from him, leaving him to his thoughts.

"_**Come forth Rick No one**_" Jake said, bringing Rick back to reality. "_Oh, so now we'll see if I've passed the test…_" Rick thought, walking toward Jake, while it took four or five na'vi steps to get to Jake, Rick had to make at least eleven, so it took a little longer than it usually did. "_Please don't kneel, please don't kneel!_" Jake thought, hoping that Rick won't kneel, he was already small compared to the other na'vi, and Jake will have to bend a little to reach his shoulder, but if Rick kneels then it'll be awkward. "_Olo'eyktan can't kneel in front of the youngling, not in front of the whole tribe!_" Jake reminded himself. Rick however came toward Jake and knelt, looking into ground. "_Don't look up, don't look up! He's wearing a loincloth, DON'T look up!_" Rick was repeating to himself while he was kneeling. His head was in the same height as Jake's knee. Now it was really awkward, Jake had only two options, to silently whisper to him and make him stand up which would be seen as not respecting the Olo'eyktan, or that he'll have to bend over too much to touch his shoulder. H decided to bend over, it was rather awkward position but he managed to place a hand on Rick's shoulder. "_**Are you ready to be judged brother?**_" Jake asked, and Rick looked at Tarya who was in the crowd and smiled at him, he smiled back and told him

"_**I am prepared for their words, Olo'eyktan.**_" Rick said, doing his best to resist the urge to look into Jake's eyes while he was talking with him. It was a good habit to always look into someone's eyes when you're talking with him, but this time it was a bad idea, he really didn't want to see how well endowed were those famous Avatars. "_**Hunters!**_" Jake said, removing his hand from Rick's shoulder and getting back into normal standing position. "_**Tell us; is Rick worthy to be called a hunter? Is he able to feed The People? What can you tell us about his hunting technique?**_" Those were the questions asked by the Olo'eyktan who was trying to the hand, which was dirty from Rick's shoulder, clean.

"_**My Olo'eyktan, RickNoone's hunting skills were… peculiar, he will be able to feed The People should the need arise, but RickNoone is not meant to be a hunter.**_" The hunter said, crushing Rick's hopes about getting fully accepted into the tribe, his hopes about 'proper' mating with Tarya, and dreams about finishing the Rites of Passage. "_This day, is seriously not getting any better after this_" Rick thought with a bitter look on his face.

"_**He is not meant to be a hunter, his hunting moves and skills are those of a warrior. We think that his path is not one of the hunter's but one of the warrior's**_" The hunter added, and then took a step back. It was uncommon, but not unheard of, that somebody would be a better warrior than a hunter. In those cases, The Olo'eyktan, together with Tsahik had to decide if he should be a warrior instead, and if he passed the test or not. Rick's hope which vanished a few seconds ago has returned.

"_**Rick**_" Jake said, and Rick looked up, immediately regretting it. "_Oh hell, now that image will haunt me for the rest of my life._" Rick thought, while waiting for Jake to finish up his speech.

"_**You have already proven your loyalty and fighting skills to me before, you've also proven your determination to me, and so I think that you'll make an excellent warrior.**_" Jake said, but then Tsahik walked toward still kneeling Rick. Mo'at motioned for him to stand and so he did.

"_**Eywa misplaced your soul RickNoone, Your body is a human one…**_" She said, but Rick's mind already doubted her words "_Look at me, I have a blue places on my side and I've been dead for a few days!_"

"_**Yet your soul is one of the…**_" Mo'at suddenly stopped for some reason. She looked into the distance, overlooking the whole tribe and looking at a pair who was looking at the whole scene. Thanty and Thanatoress, both hoping that Rick would be accepted as warrior, were looking at Rick. Their quills were all standing. They obviously didn't want to miss anything from this ritual. Their bodies were covered in darkness, and illuminated with only bioluminescent marks and by the light of nearby cooking fires.

"_**I do not know whose soul you really have**_" Mo'at said with a smile. "_**You'll do many great deeds in your life, and you'll be known as one of the Omaticaya's warriors, should you survive the rest of the Rites of Passage.**_" She finished her monologue and then walked back to the place on which she was standing before.

"_Disregard what I've thought before. This day is getting better and better!_"

* * *

Oh noes, Rick is not going to be a hunter! I'll cry for the rest of the story.

"Hey, It's not so bad, besides I'm a soldier, being a warrior shouldn't be that difficult"

Whatever you say Rick, I just hope that you won't die…again!

Anyway, I've finished today's slightly longer chapter a little earlier than I usually did. Maybe somebody spiked my 100% apple juice with something! Or maybe I'm getting my muse back!  
We'll see if I got it back entirely!

Answers to readers!

-Hideout Writer: And thanks to my ability to write good chapters again, I'll keep my soberness for yet another day …I'll start writing bad chapters starting tomorrow!

-Oldskoolninja: Dude, your mechanic is Rick? Don't touch your car or it might blow…wait, cars and AMP's are alright…Don't touch your aircraft!

-Sana-Dracois: It might seem odd, but then again what will you do if you can't outrun the one who is chasing you? You'll try to confuse him or get to a higher ground… That or Smokey has some jumping fetish…

-SkoeDaddy: Who knows, but I don't think that it will work that way…

-Na'viWolf: This story is based on them...

Well, since it's already almost the posting time, I'll have to make it quick.

I love my readers, and I hope they love my story in return.

Read & Review

Review & Read


	145. Chapter 144 No one's Trials Part 5

I'm doing a little experiment here, instead of writing today's chapter at night (19:00 – 00:00) I'll try to start a little earlier (15:20) Let's see if it affects the quality of today's chapter.  
Yes, and I forgot the funny thing: I'm bored out of my mind so I decided to do this 'experiment'

* * *

Chapter 144: No one's Trials Part 5

Rick happily returned to his place after getting judged. The last female was called forth but Rick didn't pay any attention to her 'judgment' he was happy that he passed his own, in fact he was little more than happy. He was really excited about it. He never really wanted to be a hunter who spends most of his life doing the same thing. "_Get up, run into forest, kill something, get back and boast about it, and then finally go to bed_" Rick thought, but then another thought crossed his mind "_It isn't so different from the life in military though, but I didn't have to kill anything on daily basis, it was more like a privilege. 'You're a good soldier, you can kill that intruder' 'Whoa really? Thank you Sarge!' _"A smile discreet smile crept onto Rick's face, he couldn't laugh at this moment, in fact he shouldn't even smile, and so his smile quickly disappeared.

"_**My Olo'eyktan, Ni'awtu's hunting skills are not good enough, she might be able to feed The People but she can't kill her prey without causing it a great deal of pain**_" The hunter said. The common thing around here was to kill animal as painlessly as possible, if somebody killed some animal during hunt in a way that was obviously painful, he had to pray for forgiveness for his own weakness and inability to kill properly. If somebody managed to kill animal like that during the Rites, he was not allowed to continue, just like Ni'awtu. Ni'awtu's face was sad, and Rick resisted the urge to go there, pat her shoulder and tell her that everything will be alright. He felt really bad for her, even though he met her only a few hours ago, he never saw her in this village before, but then again she was one in the crowd, until now she was nameless character who never really spoke to him.

"_**You have heard the judgment of the hunters Ni'awtu. If you train hard however, you might try again next year.**_" Jake said almost apologetically, and patted her shoulder. She was really disappointed. In fact she did her best not to cry. "_**I… understand, Olo'eyktan**_" She said and then walked toward the rest of the rest of the younglings, Rick included. Rick noticed that at this exact moment, one of the hunters stepped next to the Jake and whispered him something, something that caused the small frown which appeared on Jake's face.

"_**You have witnessed it, two out of five candidates were deemed worthy of being hunters.**_" Jake said, using both of his hands to point at Paw'at and at Tailon.

"_**If they pass through all of Rites of Passage, then they'll be welcomed among us. We also have three others, who are unworthy of being hunters. Instead one of them was selected to be a warrior, a guardian of The People.**_" Jake said, pointing toward Rick who then gave him a small meaningful smile, it meant 'Thanks for not letting me down.'

"_**We however have one who will not be able to join our hunters just yet, but she might try next year.**_" Jake said with a straight face this time, his faint smile has vanished and Rick immediately knew that something was wrong.

"_**One of our brothers however, has not returned from the hunt.**_" Jake said, it happened from time to time, but it was still a reason for sadness. "_**Every children of Eywa need to eat, and sometimes, it is hunter's turn to be a prey. Your soul goes with Eywa brother.**_" Jake said with saddened voice, there were some painful cries in the crowd, one that belonged to a mother of the fallen brother, and many others who were just friends of him. Tears however were running from almost everyone's eyes. It was still a tragedy to lose yet another member of the currently weak Omaticaya tribe.

With the 'judging' done, the younglings and Rick were free to go wherever they've wanted. They've earned their rest for today. Rick's destination was obvious. He looked into the slowly dissolving crowd and looked around to find where his mate was. Even though he didn't find her yet, his eyes saw a na'vi figure whose colors were awfully familiar, and very rare. She looked almost like a human. He only caught a glimpse of her, when he looked back. There was nobody there. He noticed another na'vi who was proudly walking toward him instead. She however wasn't proud of herself, she was proud of him. She walked toward him with a happy smile on her face. "_**I see you my beloved warrior.**_" Tarya told him, making him blush a little. "_She's happy, even though I'm not a hunter._" Rick was not sure if she would like his new occupation, but her eyes told him that she was happy with it.

"_**I see you too my dearest" **_Rick also greeted her. He ceased to be 'Rick the not-so-ordinary-guy' a few seconds ago and was now 'Rick the not-so-ordinary warrior' which was obviously a higher rank in Na'vi society.

"_**Let us be off, you need to clean yourself.**_" She said, kneeling down so they could see eye to eye.

"_**No not yet, there is something missing.**_" Rick said, nervously looking around. That made Tarya a little confused, she was not aware of anything missing. Ritual ended and the rest of the tribe has dissolved into smaller groups, each minding their own business. Rick of course looked around only to see if anyone was watching him. When he was sure that there was nobody really watching him, he gently touched Tarya's cheek and gave her a sensual kiss, not a quick peck, that wasn't going to cut it today.

Tarya was indeed a little surprised, but she loved surprises like this one, she couldn't resist his sweet lips which she felt on her own lips. The long kiss lasted shorter than expected however. "[That's my son!]" Thanty said. He managed to get behind Rick and thus sneak on him. Rick almost screamed when Thanty spoke, Tarya however remained calm because she saw him.

"[I take it, you were successful?]" Thanty asked with a gentle smile. Rick looked at him with a same gentle smile and noticed that Thanatoress was right next to him.

"[No, I'll not be able to join hunters.]" Rick told them, both of their faces were now full of confusion, both of them were surprised by it, yet Rick seemed happy about it.

"[Instead, I'll be a warrior, a protector of Omaticaya Tribe]" Rick finished that sentence and Thanty's confusion disappeared, his smile went even wider and for a second, he wanted to have a human hands to give Rick a friendly hug. "_Oh what the hell!_" Thanty thought and used his first pair of paws instead, it was really hard to hug him with them, but he managed to do it. Rick however wasn't sure what that was supposed to mean. Thanty was a friend, but he was still twice as tall as Rick, and a hug from him looked like attempt to squeeze all juices from him. Thanty however was careful about the pressure he used, so he wouldn't hurt Rick.

"[I'm so proud!]" Thanty said with overly dramatic voice.

"[So am I]" Thanatoress joined in, also smiling on him.

"[Thanks…]" Rick said, not sure what to say. "[If you don't mind, I'll go take a bath to get all that blood off me]"

"[Sure, I'll help you]" Thanty said playfully, he obviously knew that Rick wasn't going to take a bath alone.

"[I'll manage without you… Thanks for the offer though.]" Rick said, noticing a discreet nudge from Thanatoress. Thanty then turned his head to her and they've made Tsahaylu, obviously trying to have a private conversation. "_Judging by Thanty's smile, he'll go take a bath too._" Rick thought, and turned back to Tarya, who waited patiently until they've finished their conversation.

"_**Let's go Rick, I'll help you wash your back, and you'll tell me about your hunt.**_" Tarya offered. Rick looked at her and smiled. "_Now that's an offer I would die for…_" He thought. How could he refuse it?

"_**That sounds nice…**_" He agreed and then both of them set off, giving both thanators the much desired space. Before Rick entered the forest though, he looked back and saw Thanatoress giving a sensual lick to Thanty before they've also set off into the forest.

"_**I remember when I've finished the first part of the Rites of passage. I was told that my ability to calm the animals was unheard of.**_" Tarya began speaking, even though she was a huntress, she was also known for her ability to calm down almost any animal.

"_**Your skill was so great that you've managed to calm even the Bringer of Fear, Thanator itself, not only that but you've also fell in love with part of him.**_" Rick told her with a grin on his face, she also smiled widely as she looked down on the part of that thanator she loved so much.

"_**I thank Eywa for bringing you to me, if Bakteyo wouldn't attack you, then…**_" She wanted to continue but Rick placed his finger on his lip to show the universal gesture for 'be silent'

"_**Let's not speak about things like that. I don't want to even think about the world without you.**_" He told her with a smile, she chuckled at that comment. She expected something like that from him. Rick could tell that she was also happy that she met him that day. It was a warm feeling near his heart. "_That or maybe her tail…_" Rick thought, noticing her tail which was stroking his neck.

"_I love you Tarya. I would die thousand times for you if I had to…_"

* * *

A Romantic thought to the end…and CUT!

You were awesome guys and girls. "Thanks" "_**Thank you**_" "[That means a lot to me]"

No problem, just go and get some rest. And by rest I mean rest you two *stares at Rick and Tarya*

And now back to my readers who probably noticed that this was one of those 'let's not have them teleporting back and forth' chapters. I should also inform you that my experiment failed horribly, I fell asleep around four o'clock and woke up 21:59… The curse of night-writing strikes again, forcing me to write these chapters at night!

Well, besides that I'm happy to announce that I'm getting more into it. It's like driving my car, you'll get used to the flaws it have over the course of time, there are tons of things that I want to improve (on both: my story and my car) yet I'm afraid that I might destroy it in process (Both, but on the other hand, if I don't improve/ fix my car, it'll blow up in few days…)

Let's skip the boring part where I rant about my car and the horrible dinner I had and get straight to business:

Answers to readers!

-The Stone Tiger: don't forget to mention that he's the first human (Jake was in his avatar body) to bond with a na'vi… (I want to be the second!)

-Sana-Dracois: That's rather hard thing to accomplish when your pursuers are approximately as big as you, and they're more agile than you. You can't hide from the small na'vi children!

Smokey doesn't think that he can fly, his vision and depth perception is however impaired due to his smoking, and the fact that his mask is always filled with that smoke.

-Judilee: Oh, sorry about the filler today then, but it was necessary. (Because I wanted to tell you guys that the considerate na'vi was dead… ) I'll also try to give you (everyone) some new chapters to read.

-Na'viWolf: Oh man! That's too much information…Oh great, now the mental image is stuck in my head too! (Seriously though: I can't believe that they've managed to hide 'them' through the whole movie… So I simply had to point out that they're unreliable)

That's about it, oh man it's already the 'Posting time' (yeah, that time you guys love!((at least I hope so!)))

Read & Review

And

Don't try to mine Unobtainium.


	146. Chapter 145 No one's Trials Part 6

Alright guys, here comes the next chapter, I hope it won't be horrible or anything

(It was a 'Meh' day, so the chapter might be 'Meh' too, consider yourself warned.)

* * *

Chapter 145: No one's Trials Part 6

Rick was in heaven! "_And I'm still breathing!_" The water in the pond was cool but not cold, it was just the thing to refresh his body and mind after the day. That alone however is not a reason to call it 'heavens', no it was Tarya who made it into heaven. Rick's back were covered in blood, and she offered him that she might help him to clean his backs. Her hands were as always soft. The leaf she was using as a sponge was harsh but it felt good. The awesome feeling however was coming to an end, mostly because there was nothing else to clean.

"_**That's it, no more blood on you.**_" Tarya said playfully, she also enjoyed cleaning his back. Rick was little disappointed, he wanted the awesome feeling for a little bit longer. When he however turned around, there was no disappointment in his face. Instead there was a smile which told Tarya that he had something on his mind.

"_**Good, now I'll wash your back.**_ " He offered, and Tarya only smiled at him, it was an obvious 'You may proceed' gesture. Rick got up from her lap and got behind her, she was still taller than him, even though she was sitting. He got another leaf, which was feeling exactly like a sponge, he started to brush her back, he was gentle with her.

Almost too gentle "_**You can brush harder, I'm not that fragile.**_" She told him, while turning her head to face him. Rick immediately applied more pressure onto the sponge, granting Tarya the same 'Harsh but Good' feeling, his work however was a little harder than Tarya's, she was larger and thus it took more work. Rick however didn't complain, quite the opposite. He was really happy that he might assist her in cleaning her back. Tarya was obviously enjoying it, Rick could tell by the "_**That's nice**_" and a lot of similar comments, his 'work' however got even harder when one particular part of Tarya started tickling Rick's side. Rick tried his best to stay focused but the tickling was almost unbearable. "_**St...Stop, it tickles!**_" He told Tarya who knew what was going on, she gave him a sly smile and then her tail grabbed his arm

"_**Ah!**_" He yelped, almost dropping the leaf.

"_**It seems that he wants some brushing too**_" She told Rick and made her tail to pull his arm gently twice before releasing it.

"_**How could I resist?**_" Rick said, gently touching the tail, but when he did that however, another na'vi emerged from the nearby bushes. Rick immediately recognized her as Ni'awtu, the huntress who didn't pass. She didn't notice either Tarya or Rick at that moment, her sight was a little impaired due to the fact that she was crying silently. Rick and Tarya however noticed her, and Rick immediately felt bad for her, he only knew that the animal she killed was in pain when it died for some reason.

Tarya and Rick exchanged meaningful looks and Rick nodded, even though it was only a three second's long exchange of looks, they've managed to exchange a whole sentences!

Their conversation was about calming her down, or even offer her some help. That and it was mostly about Rick doing the talking, Tarya wasn't the best shoulder to cry on and she knew it.

"_**Uhm, I hate it when young girls are crying, can I do something to cheer you up?**_" Rick began, startling the youngling, he had a hard time to figure out the words he was about to use, he couldn't use the words like 'cute' or 'beautiful' or similar to them. Tarya was here and even though Ni'awtu was taller than him, she was still young, and it would've been inappropriate, not to mention rather weird.

Ni'awtu almost jumped, she was going to take a bath to calm her mind but instead she walked on the famous human and his mate bathing together, it was not the modesty she was thinking about, but the fact that she didn't notice them until now. On the other hand, it was dark and na'vi have an excellent camouflage when it comes to night and not moving in the crystal white water, humans however were usually loud and not very sneaky, yet she overlooked both of them.

"_**I'm sorry.**_" She said, looking away, not wanting to be seen while she was crying. Rick however was now getting into a more problematic situation, since they were in a pond, everyone was naked, the newcomer included, and although na'vi weren't that shy, Rick was really uncomfortable about the whole 'talk to that sad girl while you're both naked' deal.

"_**Don't be, come and tell us what really happened.**_" Rick said, immediately grabbing the chance to sit down next to Tarya, and thus at least partially hide himself. The water was waist high where he was sitting and that was just perfect for him.

Ni'awtu was hesitating, she was not sure if she should get over there and tell them what really happened that night. At first she glanced at Rick who was smiling at her and then she glanced at Tarya who motioned her to get over there and tell them her story, after a minute of hesitation she got over there and sat next to Rick. "_I should've seen that one coming! More temptation, I'll not stray from the right path however!_" Rick thought dramatically, he almost clenched his fist to add the 'dramatic pose' to the whole situation but he managed to stop himself from doing that.

"_**Now tell us what happened on your hunt.**_" Rick said, looking at her face which seemed even sadder than before all of this.

"_**It was my aim that was the cause of all that pain.**_" She began with a new tear forming in her right eye. She was sitting next to Rick's left side while Tarya occupied the other one. Tarya's mind however was not thinking about Rick's potential problem with temptation, she was interested in this girl's story.

"_**I realized my mistake when I released the arrow, I was aiming on the yerik's chest, but my pa'li had to jump to get over a rock which was in my way. The arrow went through the yerik's shoulder and ended up protruding from his neck. I could've end his misery sooner, but I was too busy thinking about where did I go wrong that it took me almost a minute to get over to him and grant him his peace.**_" She told the short version of the story to both of them. Rick was feeling extra bad for her now, it was even worse that she knew where the error was made. It was obviously in the communication department. Rick however had little to no experiences when it came to using queue, he had it only for a few minutes and he used it for bonding with Tarya, that and he used it few times when he was in Thanator's body, but that was different. "_Pa'li are not so intelligent animals, using Tsahaylu while in Thanty's body was really different, I was able to communicate with three beings who were able to calculate 5+5… well at least I think so… I'll have to ask Jake if he knows the answer to be completely sure!_" Rick thought, resisting once again the overwhelming urge to laugh, his thoughts were funny sometimes, but laughing out loud in situation like this was really inappropriate. "_Then again, laughing without apparent reason is weird all the time!_"

"_**Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. I thought I might be able to help you, but then again I don't have a queue.**_" Rick proved that he had no queue by combing his hair with his hand. Ni'awtu knew that humans had no queue, but seeing it was really weird, it was like being born without legs. They were missing one of the most important parts of their bodies, yet so many of them lived without them, and there were only a handful who knew that there are beings with them!

Before Ni'awtu could ask anything, Tarya stepped in.

"_**Then again, I might be able to train you, if you want. I was told that I'm excellent with animals.**_" She said with a smile. That smile was contagious however, because Ni'awtu sad face suddenly turned. Instead of the tears and sad expression, there were still those tears but happy expression. She was happy that she had got a trainer. When somebody failed the Rites and survived, he was given no further training from the one responsible for the previous training, their training was done and they were left to train on their own, improving their techniques until they were acceptable by the rest of the society. It was hard lesson but it paid off. The hunters for example, who couldn't get through the Rites with the techniques which they've learned from the elders, were usually not comfortable with that technique, and so they were left alone to alter it or to master it. It was however not forbidden to offer training to the one who failed the Rites but it happened only rarely.

Ni'awtu was so happy that she got a new tutor that she decided to show her gratitude. The way of showing her gratitude was to give her a tight hug and repeat "_**Thank you!**_" several times while shedding some 'tears of joy'

Tarya was surprised by this gesture. She however quickly caught on and patted her shoulder in an attempt to make her stop crying again.

Rick was not quick enough to get to safety though, but he was able to inhale deeply because he knew what kind of crushing was coming, he was now fully underwater and his body was squeezed between Ni'awtu and Tarya.

"_I might sound gay now, but I don't want to die by being squeezed to death by two hugging women!_"

* * *

Gee, that one felt like a completely random piece of filler, it wasn't however!  
It was simply a way to get Tarya out of the way  
(Notice that being squeezed between two girls is still considered teen! ((If I was a better writer, even NC-17 wouldn't be enough! Thank god that I suck and it's still rated T for thanators)))

No matter, the deed is done and Rick is going to be squeezed until tomorrow, meanwhile I'll go get some rest after the day full of 'Meh' situations, but let's not forget the most important part of the story!

The ranting! (Insert random rant here)

And Answers to readers!

-Sana-Dracois: If I remember correctly, the cockpits in every aircraft were pressurized and filled with good ol' breathable air. (If you mean the standard breathing masks from this time, then there aren't any on Pandora, or at least I think so.)

-Death2Furbys: Correct! (Cake)

-Na'viWolf: We'll have to ask James Cameron, or watch the movie again while carefully looking for some na'vi…. Man that's the gayest idea I had…today…

-MoreCakeForMe: Yup, his throat wasn't used to it back then but now he is used to it…

-RickIsAwesome: That twist was prepared to be used a long time ago, but then again 'My best friend killed my mother' was declared as cliché and then left to rot there… (Mostly because I can't imagine Thanty saying "[Oh my god you killed my mother]" "[Whoa dude, I'm sorry!]" "[No problem… sh*t happens.])

Well, today's chapter is 'the standard sized one' and I'm (sort of) sorry about it, and so I promise to you that this standard sized ones would be followed with slightly bigger ones. (two or three words tops ^_^ ((cake)))

Well then, let's cut it here before this 'text under the line' gets longer than the one above it.

Read & Review

And

Do it again!


	147. Chapter 146 No one's Trials Part 7

I'll tell you something interesting that happened to me lately, so…

*silence*

*Tumbleweed rolls past by*

And that's all!

* * *

Chapter 146: No one's Trials Part 7

The morning came and Rick awoke in Tarya's hammock, he usually woke up there because he was 'too scared' to sleep in his own. When he however woke up, the blue heaven was missing, there were no smooth feeling when he woke up. There wasn't even the tail which usually held one of his limbs.

"_What the hell?_" was Rick's first thought when he opened his eyes. But instead of the blue heaven there was only a blue sky which was almost completely hidden behind the other branches of the Home Tree. Rick yawned before opening the hammock. He then climbed up on the branch and looked around.

"_What time is it?_" he asked himself before he looked around to see where the sun was. It was a hard thing to find a sun, especially when you realize that the sun is that giant fireball in the sky. When Rick finally found out what time it was, he almost didn't believe it. It was around nine o'clock in the morning, yet he was completely alone on that branch. Usually there were some na'vi on that branch until the afternoon, but not today, when Rick however looked down, he already knew where they were. Everybody was on the ground, everybody looked even busier than ever before, it was like a preparation for some huge celebration, but then again, there wouldn't be any celebration for some time, at least until day after tomorrow. "_That's the day when I'll probably die. Being eaten by Ikran doesn't sound promising…_" Rick thought, he didn't have any plan ready yet, in fact he was hoping that it would solve itself if he gives it more time. Rick scratched his head, finding out that he should get his hair cut, that and he still doesn't have anything there, no queue or anything resembling it, meaning that he is still a human.

"_So there goes that plan._" With that he walked toward the home-tree, after he got inside though, a na'vi walked toward him, obviously wanting to tell something to him.

"_Oh, I hope whatever you want. It can wait after the breakfast!_" Rick thought, but when the na'vi got near to him, his hopes were lost.

"_**I see you RickNoone. You are being summoned to the second part of The Rites of Passage: The Dreamhunt. Follow me. I'll take you to the place where the hunt begins.**_" The Na'vi said and immediately turned around and motioned Rick to follow him.

"_I wanted to get a breakfast first!_" Rick mentally yelled at that na'vi, but then he realized that it must've been a messenger of some sort, not the guy who was responsible for summoning Rick this early.

The na'vi led Rick outside of the Home tree and then outside the village, Rick was wondering if this guy simply wanted to take him away from the village so he wouldn't scream so much when he tries to rape him.

"_Oh great, out of all paranoid things, I have to think about being raped by a three meters tall blue na'vi with a d#*k which was meant for a donkey or horse!_" Rick thought, he knew how the na'vi 'tool' looked like thanks to the unfortunate 'looking up' incident with Jake yesterday, it was also a cause of the nightmare which Rick had today.

The Na'vi took him to a place not far from the village, it was a place which looked like a cave made out of wood, there was only one opening in the 'wooden' cave, it was like a place especially made for a mysterious and maybe even weird rituals.

"_Now, that seems to be a best place to do something called Dreamhunt. All it needs is a mad and creepy laughter._" Rick thought while getting close to the strange structure.

"_**Here it is. May Eywa smile upon you RickNoone. Dreamhunt is a difficult test and you might not survive it.**_" The na'vi said before turning to leave.

"_**Wait a second, how come I never noticed this.**_" Rick asked, pointing toward the cave-like structure. The Na'vi however ignored him completely and walked away. Rick sighed and turned around to look again at the structure.

"_It seems like a bad idea to enter it._" Rick thought, that thing really looked intimidating, but then again he had to enter it if he wanted to pass the test. When he got inside, it was pretty dark in there. The bioluminescence was somehow dimmed and provided less light than it usually does.

"_**Come Rick.**_" A voice said, Rick immediately recognized the Tsahik of Omaticaya tribe, it was Mo'at. Rick did as she asked and walked forward.

"_**That is enough.**_" She said when he was at least ten steps away from her.

"_**The time has come for you to face another test. The Dreamhunt will now take place. If you are not strong enough it might kill you, if you are however, then you might survive.**_" She told him. "_Well, here we are now, and there is no way that I'm going to run from here._"

"_**What is it? You are not sure if you can survive it?**_" Mo'at asked him, it was a strange question because Rick didn't do anything. He just stood there and wanted to tell her that he was ready.

"_**Is that what you really want?**_" Mo'at asked him, her eyes were now focused on something which was forming in the air. Rick suddenly felt so cold. It was like somebody put him into old cryogenic chamber, the one where you were fully awake during the rapid freezing, enjoying the coldness to the fullest. Suddenly Rick saw a figure forming from the thin air. It took him a moment to realize that Mo'at was looking at that thing.

"_What the hell is going on?_" Rick asked himself, the coldness was overwhelming, he wanted to cross his arms but he couldn't, he was just standing there, looking at Mo'at, he couldn't move a muscle.

"_**Why?**_" Mo'at asked, still looking at the ethereal person which probably communicated with her. Rick was wondering if this was a real magic, or if somebody injected him with some hallucinogenic stuff.

"_**Do you think that is wise?**_" Mo'at asked. Her question was filled with venom, if words could kill people, she would've killed that ethereal person no matter what. The ethereal person walked over to Rick. Rick finally had a chance to examine the person which looked like a smoke in humanoid shape. It wasn't a human or na'vi shape though. Instead it was a little taller than average human but little shorter than average na'vi, it got four dots which were probably meant to be eyes and no nose or mouth. The figure put his three fingered hand on Rick's face and turned it to left and right. When he touched Rick's face, Rick could hear whispering voices, they were talking in na'vi, English and even some in Thanatorish, there were also many voices talking in unknown languages.

"I'm not going to…" "_**Run Mi'turi**_" "[Die Human!]" "Shoot to kill!" "[Rick, that's insane!]" "_**Eywa will protect me…**_" The voices seemed to talk among themselves, yet unaware of each other, it was like fragments of memory. It was really creepy. The Ethereal person was still looking at Rick's face. These four eyes it had seemed to be able to stare deep into Rick's soul

"_**Faketuan!**_" Rick felt that this word was meant for him, it was like a kick in the head. The force of that word knocked him over, and he fell on his back. Hitting his head badly, it almost felt like he fell on a concrete instead into a grass which was underneath him just a few seconds ago.

"_**Why do you say such things?**_" Mo'at asked, looking at the phantom which turned to her.

"_**He is not a children of Eywa, **_[his kind knows]_** only **_killing and death_**!**_" The phantom yelled at Mo'at while Rick was lying motionlessly on the ground.

"_**He is different!**_" Mo'at said, walking around the phantom and placing her hand onto Rick's face. Her hand covered his eyes and closed them.

"_**Everything must end. Sooner or later, but there is end to everything.**_" Mo'at said with a saddened face, Phantom leaned over her shoulder and glared at Rick.

"_**No exceptions.**_" She said and jerked her hand. Rick couldn't do anything to prevent that. His neck was snapped by the elder Na'vi who was supposed to make him pass one of the tests.

The coldness which enveloped him was exchanged by the feeling of every hair on his body standing. It was like being knocked out by electricity. He could feel every part of his body now.

"…One thing, before we part…" Rick suddenly heard a voice, it belonged to Tarya, and she was singing her favorite song which she learned in elevator. This song was the only human song she liked so much to remember the words said in it. Rick once told her what those words meant, and since then she liked it even more.

"_**Wake up…**_" Even though Tarya was singing that song, she also managed to say this. Rick didn't know how it was possible to sing and talk simultaneously.

"_**Wake up Rick**_" There it was again, Tarya's voice was calling him, telling him to wake up.

Rick's eyes suddenly opened, he suddenly saw Tarya's face, her big eyes looking at him, a cute nose between them and a smiling mouth under it. She was smiling at him, and that smile seemed to give Rick strength.

"_**I see you my love, wake up. Today is the Dreamhunt, remember?**_" She said and Rick quickly realized what really happened. He didn't say a word and instead he hugged Tarya tightly around her waist. She was surprised a little but then Rick opened his mouth and told her the reason why he did that.

"_**I had a dream, a dream where I died and was forced to leave you…**_" Rick explained. He was so glad that it was all just a dream that he almost started crying.

"_**I will never leave you!**_" He said and looked into Tarya's face. She was smiling at him, she was about to open a mouth to tell him something but instead she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"_**Do not worry. I won't let anyone take you from me ever again.**_"

* * *

Awwwwh! That was so cute I almost started crying… Again, this is no filler and it was planned. (I know I don't usually do plans, but I did them for The Rites of Passage)  
(Oh yes, and this is the worst chapter i ever wrote... At least i think so.)

A Kiss to build a dream on © Louis Armstrong

Soo, what can I say about this chapter? "It was probably something you ate before you went to sleep Rick"

Anyway, let's get to the serious stuff, and by serious stuff I mean Answers to Readers!

-Sana-Dracois: Oh those things, these are like a gear for diving, just a bottle with oxygen and other things (Or maybe those guys used helium ^_^) That means when the bomb runs out: you're screwed, the exopack however filters the outside air, it doesn't use any bomb to keep the oxygen. (((If it does, then I apologize… that and my story will be alternative universe because I don't want my characters to lug some oxygen bomb.)))

-MoreCakeForMe: True…true

-RickIsAwesome: I did, and I'll GLaDly replay it someday (see what I did there?)

-The Stone Tiger: "_**Inappropriate places? What do you mean?**_" Ni'awtu asks you with innocent look in her eyes_**.**_

-WarriorcatShadowstar: I'm too busy writing fanfictions to look at slipping necklaces…

-GenericAmerican: "Everybody knows how much time passed in the story" Rick says, probably convinced that it is truth. Author however shrugs and by that he signalizes that even he is not sure if it was a month or five.

-HideoutWriter: Heeey, it's you! … Who are you again? (Just kidding)

I'll let my proofreader proofread this and then I'll post it, just like I do every day.

(I'm the proofreader by the way)

Read & Review

Re-read it if you want


	148. Chapter 147 No one's Trials Part 8

Oh my GAWD! I'm so late with this one, let's see if I can still do the speed-writing thingy.  
*Skreetz casts: Speedwriting (Rank 12)*

I'll have to write so fast that my fingers will be literally on fire!

Yeowch! Hot!

* * *

Chapter 147: No one's Trials Part 8

Rick wasn't sure if this wasn't another dream, Tarya's smile was the reason of Rick's doubts. "_How can I be sure that it is real? It's too beautiful to be real!_" He thought before getting out of the hammock. Tarya was already outside. She always got out of the hammock first so she could help Rick get out of the hammock. Rick didn't really need any help with getting out of that hammock, but there was really no reason to decline offered hand from the most beautiful creature on Pandora. When Tarya pulled him up on the branch, he noticed that na'vi started to gather on the ground below them.

"_**It seems like the Dreamhunt is about to start.**_" Rick pointed out and Tarya nodded to that.

"_**Are you prepared for it?**_" She asked him while still looking on the gathering beneath them.

"_**Not really, what's going to happen during the Dreamhunt?**_" Rick asked, he couldn't believe that he didn't asked that question a long time ago, if he asked it, he might've been more prepared for the Dreamhunt.

"_**It will begin when you eat few Eltungawng, the glow worms. Then, you'll get stung by the Kali'weya, the Arachnoid. Then the hunt begins… I wish I could tell you more but that's all I remember from my Dreamhunt.**_" Tarya told Rick everything she knew about the Dreamhunt.

"_Heh, figures that she couldn't remember what really happened, so it'll be some kind of poison._" Rick thought, still looking down at the people beneath them.

"_**Maybe you should get down there too**_" Tarya said, while pointing at the assembled candidates, both of them. Rick remembered the night before, when Tarya promised that she would help Ni'awtu with the training, and that she wouldn't be allowed to do the next tests, it was really sad.

"_**Yeah, let's go**_" Rick said while he started to walk toward the entrance to the Home tree, it took them only three minutes to get down to the floor, but when they've got there, the Ritual was about to begin. Rick was a little afraid, mostly due to the fact that this part of the Ritual was public, everyone will be watching him do whatever he do while being poisoned. "_I prefer cinema. The cinema must be better than watching some random guy twitch in agony while the poison does it job._" Rick thought while walking toward the younglings.

Before he got too close however, Tarya put her hand on his shoulder and said "_**Good luck.**_" Rick gave her a faint smile and then told her that "_**I would feel luckier if I got a kiss instead.**_" Tarya smiled at that comment, she and everyone who was currently watching the first human who was about to undergo the second part of the ritual. Rick however ignored the eyes which were watching him, and Tarya did the same as she gently kissed his forehead before asking him "_**Felling luckier?**_"

"_**If I survive, promise me that I'll get another one like that.**_" Rick said before turning away and walking toward the rest of the wannabe hunters. When he got there, both of them looked at him and he asked "_**What?**_"

"_**Tsahik already told us who goes first**_." Tailon said nervously, he wasn't prepared for this, he wasn't sure if he will be able to pass the Dreamhunt. Paw'at however had confidence for both of them. She however was also looking at Rick with that slightly worried look.

"_**And who's the poor fellow?**_" Rick asked, when there was no response from both of them, he figured it out on his own. "_Oh great_" he thought, face-palming. "_I guess I'll just wait for it and see what will happen next._" He thought. It was the only thing he could really do, because running out of here was really out of the question. Rick wasn't surprised when Mo'at appeared instead of Jake, it was clearly a ritual meant for one's spirit and so Jake had nothing to do with it. Mo'at walked to the place which was prepared for the ritual. It was a circular clearing where the children usually played, but not today. Today there were five banner-like decorations which were creating a semi-circle, the banner in middle was dominating them all, both by size and by the decoration. Mo'at walked toward it, when she was in front of it. She turned around and motioned for the first candidate to get over there. Rick obediently walked over there and waited for Mo'at to tell him what to do, instead of that however, Mo'at made a gesture toward the crowd which sat down, forming another semi-circle. Those two semi-circles formed a whole circle with Rick and Mo'at near the middle. The other 'younglings' were standing outside the circle and simply watched that. They weren't alone however. Even Observer came to look at the strange ritual which was taking place. Thanty and Thanatoress however weren't there for some reason and Smokey was, along with his 'honor guard' and two other females, watching over kids on the other side of the camp.

"_**RickNoone, are you prepared for the Uniltaron?**_" Mo'at asked. Rick would live with regrets until the rest of his life if he told her 'no' so instead he used "_**Yes**_"

"_**Eat then**_" Mo'at said while giving him a small bowl filled with slightly glowing worms. "_Oh great, I'll have to eat worms…_" Rick thought and reluctantly picked up one of them, he was still squirming in attempt to get free. That worm obviously knew that he was going to be eaten just for fun. The poor worm didn't escape, and the rest of them shared the same fate. Mo'at watched Rick as he ate all of them. She obviously forgot to tell him that he should eat only as much as he could without starting to feel strange, these bugs were hallucinogenic after all.

Rick however didn't feel strange at all, he was feeling okay, well maybe he was a little disgusted about eating a bowl full of worms. Mo'at waited until Rick returned the bowl, when he returned it. Mo'at set it on the ground next to her and then picked up a stone jar. Rick could tell that there was something moving in that jar. "_Something is living in that jar! How can anything survive in a stone jar?_" That was Rick's question, which unfortunately remained unanswered. Maybe it was unanswered because he never asked it out loud.

"_**Show me your hand**_" Mo'at ordered Rick who obeyed without hesitation. He extended his right hand, at the same time Mo'at pulled something which looked like a scorpion out of the stone jar. Rick knew that animal, he had a close encounter with it some time ago, he was still with RDA back then and that animal was…

"Ouch!" Rick said, looking at the animal which stung him in his arm.

"_**The Dreamhunt begins. You will enter a different world. There you must find your spirit animal before the poison kills you.**_" Mo'at said rather quickly, it was like she was expecting Rick to start hallucinating any moment, but Rick was still feeling okay.

"_**How will I recognize it?**_" He asked Mo'at who was surprised a little, not by the question but Rick's ability to still communicate with her. He should've been in 'the different world' by now, but he wasn't. Rick wasn't feeling extra strange, in fact he was getting more relaxed, it was like drinking a bottle of wine, it'll get you into the mood but won't get you drunk enough to start doing things that could either kill you, your friends, somebody completely unrelated to you or damage someone's property.

"_**You'll know when you see it.**_" Mo'at answered his question. She was still not sure what was wrong. Maybe humans needed more time to enter 'the other world'. Rick however wasn't entering anything, well except for the pain in his hand, the place where the arachnoid stung him was like on fire, and Rick wanted to scratch that like there was no tomorrow.

"_**So… When it will begin?**_" Rick asked, now even the onlookers knew that something was wrong, but they also knew that Mo'at did everything just like she did every other time, both worms and the arachnoid's poison were in Rick's body, yet he wasn't entering the other world, at least not yet.

"_**This is strange**_" Mo'at said, looking at the place where the arachnoid stung Rick's hand, the place was getting red, the same reaction as usual. "_Maybe he needs more poison._" Mo'at thought and motioned Rick to show her his arm again. She once again forced the arachnoid to sting him again.

"Ow." Rick said, this time it wasn't that painful, he however still felt it. "_Oh come on, this is the fifth time that thing actually stung me… I'm lucky it isn't like the first time. Man the pain after I woke up, one of the worst hangovers I ever had._" Rick thought. The poison was usually deadly to both na'vi and humans who didn't get the antidote in time, there were some exceptions though. The victim was killed in a matter of a few hours, it depends on many things, there was a story about na'vi who desperately searched for his spirit animal for four days.

When Rick however got stung back then, he reported to infirmary and told them what stung him and also told them about the symptoms which were: feeling lightheaded and slightly nauseous. Luckily that arachnoid stung him just outside of the base, so the infirmary wasn't that far away. When the doctors told him that he was probably going to die and that it is too late to administer the antidote, he was already unconscious, doctors could only ease his pain by giving him painkillers, much to their surprise he woke up after eighteen hours with 'the biggest hangover he ever had'. After examination and a little 'research', doctors found out that he survived because his body was able to deal with the toxic agent like it was nothing at all, when they've told Rick that, he told them about his history with alcohol.

"Ow!" Rick said, this time he didn't even feel it, but it was the third time when he got actually stung by that thing, he was feeling rather lightheaded now, but he still saw things almost clearly, no hallucinations at all and he certainly didn't feel like he left 'this world' and entered 'the different world' yet.

…

"Ow…"

* * *

Hah! And they said that alcohol is bad for your health!

There is nothing to add to this chapter though, you guys can figure out what is going on by yourselves, Rick's history with alcohol (Let's call it Intoxicant 1) helped him when he was dealing with arachnoid's poison (Let's call this one Intoxicant 2). He was used to intoxicant one which was also trying to alter his thinking, and so the second one is much less effective than it should've been. (I, Author of this story do not encourage usage of ungodly amount of alcohol. I'm also not sure if heavy drinking can help you if you're stung by a scorpion.)  
(It however might save your life if you're stung by arachnoid on Pandora… ((I'm not too sure about this one too)))

Answers to readers!

-RickIsAwesome: I know.

-MoreCakeForMe: Then again, I'll have to move this story to the crossover section, and I won't do that because I'm too lazy!

-Na'viWolf: You mean for the usual teenage guy, but I'm not your average Joe the teenage guy. I'm a serious writer who lives to write this fanfic… (I'm also a chevalier… I won't look at exposed woman's body until…I finish this fan fiction. ((Lifetime Celibacy ensured!)))

-HideoutWriter: I thought that chapter was funny, at least from my perspective. (Everybody was like "oh noooooo!" and I was like "Oh crap what have I done?" and then I was like "meh, shit happens, might as well roll with it" while you were still like "oh noes, bring him back or I'll stab ya with blunt object!") *sigh* yeah, that was fun…

-The Stone Tiger: "_**Oh, then he didn't touch the 'inappropriate' place. His hand however, was touching my **_(omg censor!)" (lol just kidding... Nothing (too) inappropriate happened back then)

That's it for today. I hope you still like this story, if you are not happy with this story, please call the number below and tell us what do you want to improve…

(Error 404: Number not found)

Read & Review

Watch out for the arachnoids!


	149. Chapter 148 No one's Trials part 9

Now this is time for a public service announcement: Remember readers. I won't be updating from the next Tuesday due to the vacation I decided to take, those vacation will last nine to ten days. Whoever wants to meet me, I'll be staying in Lido Adriano in Italy… That's all

* * *

Chapter 148: No one's Trials part 9

"_**Finally, the Dreamhunt begins.**_" Mo'at said while looking at Rick. Rick was finally looking like he was going to 'the other world' for a visit, but it took seven stings from the arachnid that just fell asleep, he obviously used all the venom he had for today. Rick's eyes were now unfocused, he was probably starting to hallucinate, it was part of the Dreamhunt, he'll start to hallucinate and Mo'at and other na'vi will guide him through the Dreamhunt, at some point Rick should start singing too, every na'vi who undergone the Dreamhunt sang when he was about to catch his spirit animal. The singing began when Mo'at declared the start, it was important to start singing about the place where the hunt takes place. This song was about a forest on Pandora, where trees tried to reach the sky and where the animals were living. It was supposed to give Rick a starting point, but instead of the standard Pandora's forest, he ended up somewhere else.

* * *

The Other side

* * *

Rick was indeed in a forest, but it wasn't the Pandora's forest, no it was a different one.

"…**Museum of nature would like to offer you a walk in the forest, enjoy the newest holographic adventure for five hundred credits**…" The synthesized voice of some woman said, these announcers weren't real, they were VI: the virtual intelligence. The main difference between VI and AI is that the VI isn't self-aware. Rick looked around and saw that he just took a step into the virtual forest, it was the first forest he ever saw, he was just a kid back then but he remembered that place rather well. It was one of the largest forests on earth, virtual ones that is. You were lucky to see more than four real trees next to each other, and if you tried to tell somebody about it, he just thought that you were drunk or a lunatic. Trees were almost extinct back on earth, and a word forest was mostly used in fairy tails.

Rick looked at those virtual trees, they looked like real ones but he couldn't touch them. The hologram is just a hologram. When he looked at the trees however, he felt like there was someone watching him, and he could swear that he heard a voices, singing something about forests. "_Yeah right, it's probably one of those speakers set to low volume to 'intensify your experience'_" Rick thought, they were putting them everywhere! In museum dedicated to weapons for example, when you walked over to a gun, you could hear a faint gunshots, it was meant to make the 'experience' more real, Rick always said that one day they'll start shooting the visitors with these old guns to have 'absolutely authentic experience!' "_Let's just enjoy the holographic forest…_" He thought and looked at one of them.

"That's a big tree" he said out loud, little did he know that this wasn't real. He was lost in that memory. He didn't know that his life went on, and that this day was the one when he'll decide to go on Pandora, to run away from everything here. He also didn't know that what he just said could've been heard in the real world.

* * *

The Real World

* * *

Jake finally came over to watch and, if need arises, even help with the Dreamhunt, he came to see how was Rick faring, when he heard the songs however, he knew that Rick was probably fine. As the Olo'eyktan, he was allowed to sit beside Mo'at or stand behind her, and so he decided to sit down. Ney'tiri sat next to Mo'at after Jake sat down. Both Ney'tiri and Jake joined the singing, but then Rick opened his mouth and said something, Jake had some problems trying to decipher what Rick just said.

"Datz a biiig three" Rick said, his tongue was getting numb from the poison which was coursing through his body, and so he wasn't able to speak clearly, what made it even worse was the fact that he wasn't thinking clearly when he said that… Jake managed to figure out that he was saying something about big tree. Tsahik, even though she could speak English almost fluently, looked at Jake, non-verbally asking about what he just said.

"_**He's seeing some big tree.**_" Jake discreetly told her, and she changed the song accordingly. It seemed like he was in place and that he just needs to find the animal, and Mo'at wanted to help him with that by singing song which literally asked 'What animal are you?' Even though it was a children's song, it seemed to be effective enough. After a minute of singing, Rick's eyes looked straight ahead, and then started to nervously look around.

"_That's it Rick, Just find the animal and try to catch it!_" Jake thought, trying to mentally support Rick by thinking 'positively'

* * *

The Other World

* * *

Rick heard a strange noise, even though he was alone in the virtual forest, it seemed like there was something else there. Whatever it was, it was breathing so loudly that Rick could hear it before he could see it. Rick was not sure what it was but the curiosity got the best of him. He listened for a while and then decided that the breathing thing must approximately twenty meters in front of him. "_Damn, if these trees were using the older holographic projector, I might've been able to see it without coming too close to it_" Rick thought, he crept silently forward to see what it was, when he finally saw it, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was an extinct animal, which was used in Search and Rescue operations a long time ago. Rick knew that this was the human's best friend, carrying the human's best friend number two. Rick knew that thing was called a dog… Dogs were the humans' best friends until they went extinct, and this dog was St. Bernard's dog, or at least Rick thought that this breed was called like that. He saw them only in books which he read when he was just a kid.

"Oh my dog, it's a god… I mean, it's a dog and oh my god!" Rick said. He was expecting to see extinct animals and plants today, but not living ones, and the robotic ones weren't breathing, so this one must've been real one. When Rick however tried to approach it, it walked away, and then looked at Rick with meaningful look. Rick almost heard what the dog was trying to tell him.

"Come and catch me and I might give you the keg on my neck" was what the dog probably said, and that was a good reason to chase him! Rick knew that these dogs usually had rum in these kegs, and that was the best motivation he could get. Rick immediately started running toward the dog, which also started to run away.

* * *

The Real World

* * *

Rick managed to say the 'oh my dog' Phrase without much trouble this time, his eyes were focused on something non-existent in front of him, it must've been valuable because Rick's eyes were almost shining when he 'saw' that. Mo'at once again turned to Jake for advice, she wasn't familiar with animals from Earth, she only knew that most of the animals on Earth were extinct, or at least 'toktor' Grace Augustine said that to her when she was still alive.

Jake knew what a dog is, and so he was able to give the advice Mo'at was looking for.

"_**Dog is an extinct animal back on Earth, it has four legs and tail, and it usually have a lot of fur.**_" Jake explained and Mo'at nodded to that, she then turned back to Rick and switched the song to the hunting one. Rick's legs were twitching, he was probably already chasing that 'dog' animal, whatever it was. Mo'at was however uncertain if Rick will be able to hunt it down without being killed by that furry animal. She had absolutely no idea that the dogs were domesticated and that they were usually very friendly.

* * *

The Other world

* * *

The dog left the virtual forest area pretty quickly, it ran into the corridor which was full of people who didn't seem to notice that there was rather large dog running next to them, they however gave Rick some pretty strange looks when he passed around them, he really wanted to catch that dog. "_When I'll catch him, I'll pat him, then I'll hug him and then I'll take the rum._" The last thing was what was pushing him forward. He really wanted to get that rum.

"_Rum, I know a good song about the rum._" Rick thought and then thought about the words to that song, he didn't know that he began singing that song out loud back in reality. Currently he was chasing the dog through the 'Endangered species' part of the museum, there was about fifteen types of animals which managed to survive until now. They of course weren't living in their natural habitat. Instead they were used as living decorations by the wealthy humans. It was a matter of prestige to have exotic, not to mention almost extinct animal in your living room.

Rick didn't have time to think about it however, instead he started to grin. He will soon have the keg of rum! "_It wasn't smart to run to the toilets._" Rick thought as he followed the dog who took the wrong turn.

* * *

The Real World

* * *

Jake wasn't that surprised when he heard Rick's song. "_I should've expected something like that_" He thought while he was forced to listen to Rick's song.

"…Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!  
Drink and the devil had done for the rest.  
Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."

"_**He sings about alcohol**_" Jake answered the unsaid question. Mo'at who wanted to ask him just looked back at Rick and didn't know what to think, this wasn't the first time when somebody started singing about food. It however was the first time when the song was about a drink which caused a good mood and problems with movement. Rick's song stopped after the seventh 'yo ho ho' and his look changed for a second.

"I'm sorry ma'am I didn't mean to go in here, but my dog went there! Ouch don't hit me please!" Rick began saying and then he covered his face, as if somebody was attacking him with something.

"_By Eywa, where the hell are you Rick? And what the hell are you doing there?_" Jake thought, it was obvious that Rick wasn't in forest anymore…

* * *

Alright before you start yelling at me for doing a poor job, I wanted to tell you that Rick's spirit animal wasn't supposed to be St. Bernard's dog at first… It however fits him more than a Thanator, mostly because that dog carries a keg of rum.

"[I could do that too, not to mention that I could carry even bigger keg!]"

I know you could Thanty, but this is classy!

"[Whatever…]"

...Oh, I almost forgot

Dead man's chest © Robert Louis Stevenson.

And now to Answers to readers!

-The stone tiger: Rick doesn't have that much blood! (Cake)

-Hideout Writer: I didn't know how to use 'back' and 'backs' properly… oh noes however is a 'professional deformation' caused by lolcats (that's actually true)

-Na'viWolf: I have a knack for comedy... (that or I'm slightly mad)

-MoreCakeForMe: No…

-RickIsAwesome: We'll get there eventually.

That's all for today guys and girls.

Read & Review

and

Review some more!


	150. Chapter 149 No one's Trials Part 10

I was just thinking about what to write up here when my cat came over and told me that she wanted something for dinner, so no funny random thing for you tonight guys, because you obviously forgot to feed my cat!  
*meow*  
Immediately ma'am!

* * *

Chapter 149: No one's Trials Part 10

Rick had only a few moments to do what he wanted to do, the dog was still hiding in the women's restroom and that woman he surprised when he barged into the women's restroom decided to inform the museum's security about this, meaning that he had approximately five minutes to catch that dog, get some of that rum and get out of the women's restroom before those security guys arrive, and if it will be possible, run away with that dog too. "_Yeah, if I manage to run away with that dog, I'll be able to get all of that rum!_" Those were Rick's thoughts, he got on the floor and tried to see in which cabin the dog was, because he obviously wasn't under the sink and he wouldn't fit into the trash bin. Rick checked under the first cabin doors and saw that there wasn't anybody there, and if there was somebody, he or she was legless. Rick moved to the next cabin and couldn't believe his eyes, he saw six legs. Four which obviously belonged to the dog he searched for, the other two however looked a little strange.

They were blue and rather big. "_What the hell is that?_" Rick asked himself and then decided to open the doors, he carefully opened the cabin's door and couldn't believe what he saw, behind those relatively normal doors was the world of giants, they were blue and at least twenty meters tall, there were four of them and all of them looked at him with curiosity in their eyes. Rick's mind however wasn't able to concentrate on those huge na'vi when there was a slight possibility that he'll get an alcohol soon, so he looked around to see if there were any dogs carrying rum, he seemed completely okay with the fact that there were giants standing around him and that he was standing on a grass. He wasn't in the museum's restroom anymore, he didn't care however. The dog he was searching for was nearby, and so he ran toward him. The dog's eyes went wide when he saw that Rick was running toward it, he was so surprised that he didn't have enough time to get out of Rick's way, he couldn't even start running. He was just standing there, on two legs, looking stupid. Rick thought that it was a little strange that this dog was standing on two legs without too much problems, but he didn't thought about it, instead of that he jumped and landed on the dog.

"HA! I got you now, give me your rum you dirty dog!" Rick yelled at the dog which was just lying there, as if he was completely okay with the fact that Rick was currently sitting on him

"**I do not possess any rum.**" Was the answer, it was obviously a synthesized voice, so this dog must've been a robot. Rick however wasn't stupid enough to believe that, that thing had a keg right on his neck. Rick caught the keg and raised it above his head.

"So what is this?" Rick asked the dog, it wasn't that unbelievable now that he knew that this dog was in fact a robot.

"**Your hands are empty.**" The dog said. That made Rick to look upward and see that there was indeed no keg of rum in his hands. "_That's impossible. I held it in my hands just a few seconds ago!_" Rick thought, while looking at his now empty hands, there was a laughter coming from behind him, those four giant's were laughing their asses off while they've looked at him. Well, all except the one, she was an aged giant and she reached into the sky and took something from there.

It was a bowl too small for a giant, but rather big for Rick, she then handed it over to Rick and said "_**Drink**_" with a booming voice. Rick had to cover his ears when she spoke. It was so loud that his head almost exploded. He however accepted the bowl and examined it. There was some sort of liquid in there, Rick couldn't recognize it until one of the giants told him what it really was.

"What are you waiting for Rick? If you don't chug that Rum, your dog might run away with it" The giant said with a grin on his face. Rick certainly didn't want that, and so he looked again at the liquid, it indeed smelled like one and so he decided to give it a try. He drank it all, but it didn't taste like any rum he ever had, so it was either homebrew, or really exotic one.

* * *

The Real World

* * *

When Jake told Rick that the antidote he was holding in his hands, he drank it. It took only four seconds for him to pass out. Mo'at was slightly surprised with the outcome. Dreamhunters usually didn't attack anyone during the Dreamhunt. It happened only four times before. When she heard that Rick captured 'the dog' and demanded that 'rum' thing from him, she knew that he caught the animal he was hunting in his Dreamhunt. She wasn't however sure if she prepared enough of that antidote for him, he was stung so many times that it could kill even a sturmbeest!

"_**You have passed RickNoone.**_" Mo'at said, she didn't say that to him though, she knew that he was out, she was however telling that to the other na'vi and to his friends, who were really happy about it.

"_**I'll take him to the healers.**_" Jake offered, when Mo'at slightly nodded, he got up and lifted Rick from Observer, who was still lying under Rick's unconscious body. When Jake lifted Rick up, Observer also stood up and acted like nothing really happened. It wasn't that surprising, he was an android, and so he simply ignored it.

Jake made ten steps before Mo'at called Tailon, the next youngling who was supposed to go through the Dreamhunt. Tailon hesitated a little but then he decided to try it too.

Jake made another five steps when somebody started talking to him.

"_**I'll take care of him.**_" The voice said. Jake however wasn't going to let anybody else carry his friend. Nobody would ever get between him and his friend! They were like brothers!

When Jake however turned around, he saw that it was Tarya who offered to take care of Rick. "_Well, nothing except for Tarya._" Jake thought and then smiled at that thought, he carefully handed Rick over to Tarya who then said

"_**Thank you**_" and started walking toward the 'infirmary'. She was extra careful with her mate now, he was exhausted and unconscious, and he was unconscious because he loves her. She knew that Rick was doing this only to be with her in this clan, he'll have to leave with her because being mated with 'young' one who didn't pass through the Rites of Passage was a taboo. It wasn't tolerated. Rick however was an exception, he was considered as an adult in his society, it was na'vi society which was taking him as 'youngling', mostly due to the fact that he had yet to pass the Rites, he however proved that he was better than most of the warriors in the tribe. He also proved that he was Eywa's child by being a living miracle, he could breathe Pandora's air and he was dead once.

"_What's it like to be dead?_" Tarya thought, Rick never really wanted to talk about the death, and she knew that it wasn't something pleasant, yet she was really curious about it. "_I'll ask him after he passes through the final test._" She thought. That however wasn't going to happen if she didn't bring him to the healers soon, she knew that every second counted when humans or na'vi were unconscious, they might never wake up again, or they might die if something happened to them. "_And 'something' really happened._" She knew that Rick was poisoned, and so she ran as fast as she could without making Rick too uncomfortable. She had to get there fast, but she couldn't drop him on the floor too, if she did that and something happened, she'll never forgive herself.

Alyara was prepared to take care of the dreamhunters who passed the test, she was waiting to see if somebody passed, and obviously the human did. Tarya was running with him toward Alyara so fast that it could only mean that the human barely passed.

"_There is no time to waste then._" She thought and started walking toward her. Tarya was almost there when her legs hit something and she tripped, everything was suddenly so slow. She was careful not to run into anything or not to drop Rick, yet she managed to overlook something big enough to trip over it?

"OW!" The object which Tarya tripped over yelled. Tarya looked into her hands to see how was Rick, when she found out that Rick wasn't in her hands she almost panicked. "_What? He can't be far!_" She thought, when she however saw that Alyara was holding him in rather awkward position, Tarya realized that she must've caught him mid-air. "_Thank Eywa that he's alright!_" Tarya thought and then looked at whoever just made her trip. When she looked at it, she realized that it was a human, human which was now picked up from the floor by a bunch of kids. It was that human from Scylla, Smokey was his name.

"Did anyone get the number of that space shuttle?" He asked while the kids helped him to his legs.

"_**I'm sorry**_" Tarya apologized to the human who was trying to rub his face, but instead he was rubbing his exopack.

"Huh? OH SH*T!" Smokey yelled, he yelled pretty often, so Tarya wasn't surprised when he did that, when he however got his hands of his exopack, it was pretty obvious why he was yelling like that. His exopack's glass was cracked, sure it was scratched and otherwise damaged even before but having a crack on the only thing that was preventing you from suffocating definitely wasn't a good thing.

* * *

Oh noes! (Once again, I blame LOLcats for 'noes') Smokey's exopack is cracked, and no I don't mean that his exopack doesn't require CD anymore… (I'm not sure if an original, non-pirated version of Exopack requires CDs to start… I'll have to do some research on it!)

What will happen next? Will he die? Can he breathe Pandora's air? Will he die so that Rick can live? Who knows!

We'll just have to wait until next time to see what really happens with him, oh yeah and Rick's unconscious with a lot of poison in his blood/alcohol system., I say "Walk it off man!"

Answers to readers!

-MoreCakeForMe: Thanks!

-RickIsAwesome: Current location unknown

-The Stone Tiger: Guilty as charged!

-EpsillonXD: Dog didn't have it, mostly because it was hallucination. Rick however got 'Rum' from Mo'at (the antidote) So he might be happy after all.

-Na'viWolf: I can see it, Rick sees a Thanator, and he runs after it because that thanator is alcoholic… Nope, Running after dog which got booze is more realistic, there is no reason for Rick to run after alcoholic Thanator… (That's the main reason I switched the thanator with the dog…) Besides, I thought it was funny, considering that Rick is a booze hound.

Well, not so funny today, i'm so sorry but then again, I don't have enough time to write anything funny, mostly due to the fact that my cat is once again hungry, that or she wants a hug! She's the best!

Read & Review

*Meow*


	151. Chapter 150 No one's night out

I just figured out that I'm addicted to writing this story. I simply cannot do anything else at the 'write time.' I looked at clocks, noticed that it was 'write time' and so I went to write things, I didn't notice that my dinner was burning in the kitchen until now… Now it's too Smokey (pun intended) to write anything in here!

* * *

Chapter 150 No one's night out

Rick woke up in the middle of a night and he had the worst hangover ever! "_I shouldn'…_" "OW!" His hangover was so bad that even thinking hurt. It was so bad that he was even considering killing himself. He considered that only for a second though, because his head started to hurt again. It was like there were millions of little gnomes with a millions of rather big hammers smashing in his head, the pain was almost unbearable. Rick however was veteran when it came to having hangovers. Even thought the odds were against him many times, he managed to overcome each and every last one of them!

"_Well I managed to_…" "Ow!" This time his head started throbbing even more, even though he managed to get himself to sitting position before, he had to lie down on the infirmary's bed, the pain was too much for him to handle right now. He simply had to lie down for a few seconds before he tried to get on his legs again. The second attempt was a little less painful than the one before him but it was painful nonetheless. The pain wasn't intensive enough to make him fall back into the bed though, so it was getting better and rather quickly too. He had one and only goal right now, he wanted to tell Tarya that he was still alive and that he probably passed the second test. He knew that she will be worried about him, because he was unconscious for some time.

He was walking like your average Joe returning from some random pub, his step was unsure and he seemed like he could fell over this instant, he also wasn't walking in a straight line, quite the opposite. He was trying to confuse anyone who would try to hunt him, and it would be an excellent method to do so, even the most skilled hunter wouldn't be able to figure out where Rick was heading. Rick also didn't know exactly where he was heading until he was already there, he managed to get into the Home tree without waking up everyone, and that was quite a feat for a human. Humans weren't as sneaky as na'vi when it came to sneaking through the forests and other areas with lot of vegetation. Humans were more comfortable with their concrete and other kinds of solid and lifeless ground.

"_How did I get here?_" Rick thought, he found himself sitting on a branch, looking down at the hammocks which were suspended there, there was one which caught his attention however, it was hammock which Rick shared with Tarya, and that particular hammock was open, open and empty. Tarya wasn't in there. Even though she wasn't there, Rick knew that she was somewhere close. Rick always had that feeling when Tarya was close, that feeling of safety and peace, the feeling of love in the air, the feeling of her tail gently rubbing against Rick's neck. There were all of those feelings right now, and the feeling of that tail stroking his neck was strongest.

"_**You're awake**_" Tarya pointed out, she was kneeling behind Rick for some time, she however started speaking only when he was aware of her, she didn't want to startle him, he was sitting on the edge of the branch right now.

"_**A little dizzy, but yeah I'm awake**_" Rick said, looking at her and managing to form a smile on his lips, it was a drunken smile. That's a type of smile which you receive from drunken person, or person who was on sedatives, or anything else that affected your ability to think clearly. She however knew what he went through, the bandaged hands were proof of that, obviously the healers decided to bandage the wounds caused by arachnid. His whole hand was covered in bandages which were made off some rather long leaves. "_Well, at least I don't have to wait for the next supply drop to get properly bandaged._" Rick thought, the same situation happened in Hell's gate, but the shortage affected coffee instead of bandages. Rick and other of his friends who didn't drink coffee decided to call those two weeks without coffee 'Two grumpy weeks' mostly due to the fact that scientists were easily angered when they couldn't get their daily dose of coffee.

"_**You have passed the test. The last test awaits you tomorrow.**_" Tarya told him, Rick was a little disappointed that she already knew about him passing through these tests, but then again if she didn't know then he wouldn't be sure if that was truth or not, he wasn't conscious in the end of that test, but he was obviously still here.

"_**What happened to the others? Did they pass too?**_" Rick asked Tarya, he certainly didn't want to go to Iknimaya alone.

"_**Yes, both Paw'at and Tailon passed the test too.**_" Tarya answered Rick, she was proud that he managed to prove the others that even though he was a human, he was as good, or maybe even better than them. Soon he'll be able to prove everyone that he was worthy of being called a fellow warrior.

"_**Good, it would be awkward if I was alone there, three is not too much though.**_" Rick said, but judging by Tarya's giggling, he said something funny or he was missing the point.

"_**Don't be silly Rick, of course you wouldn't go there alone, there will be many na'vi from many different clans going to Iknimaya, they go there to prove themselves, to show that they are ready to be called Banshee Riders. There will be at least twenty others going there.**_" Tarya explained while sitting next to him. That however didn't make Rick any calmer. In fact he was a little more stressed by knowing that there will be more na'vi from different clans. "_It means that there might be a lot of na'vi who will not like me, I certainly don't want to prove myself being worthy of undergoing some test by passing yet another test._" Rick thought. He knew that this might happen. He and almost every other na'vi from Omaticaya were friends, but when it come to Tipani tribe, nobody except for Tarya saw the real 'him' they remember only a Thanator which came to them. And that might be a problem for him. Then there was a Bal'gi tribe which was trying to kill him by removing his exopack back then, he was then saved by Thanty and his trustworthy AMP which was now highly ornamental decoration in front of the Home tree, When Rick looked at it, it seemed a little odd that this machine was able to save him. Na'vi children started to redecorate the AMP when it arrived, since then it was rusting there. It was however looking good while rusting; it got the traditional na'vi war-paint on it. The cockpit, even though smashed beyond recognition, was painted too, but instead of traditional war-paint, there was a man, or rather painting of a man which was smiling. That made Rick smile every time he passed around it. The kids obviously knew that Rick wasn't a threat, that he was a friendly human.

"_I just hope that they also realize that the other humans might be same as me._" That was Rick's wish, he wanted to live in peace, and he had enough of all those wars and deaths, unnecessary and pointless deaths. "_And for what? For Unobtainium? And what does it do? It's a fuel for the spaceship engines, so we were once again destroying a beautiful planet just to be able to get further, and then possibly to repeat the same process._" Rick was begging to get angry at humans in general, they've waged many wars for the resources they didn't really need. "_In twenty second century we've figured out that we don't really need fossil fuels, and we realized that when we've finally went dry._" Rick thought. It happened before he was born however, but fossil fuels were depleted, and it affected only two percent of global population, the nuclear power plants then took over and then there was a cold fusion. Even though they've waged several wars for these fossil fuels, in the end they've realized that they didn't even need them in a long run.

Tarya was worried about Rick, he was happy few seconds ago but now it looked like he was getting angry for some reason.

"_**Is something wrong Rick?"**_ She carefully asked. She didn't know what was running through Rick's mind.

"_**Oh it's nothing, I just remembered why we've came here in the first place. Now it all seems pointless.**_" Rick said, shrugging. Tarya couldn't help herself and she simply had to smile. "_Let's hope that the rest of sky people realize that as well_" She thought. They were sitting in silence for a few minutes before Tarya turned to Rick and wanted him to ask about his death, when she did so however she found out that Rick fell asleep while sitting on the edge of the branch. She smiled at him and then used her tail to gently tilt him toward her, his head then leaned on her side and she couldn't help it and simply had to think about how adorable Rick was currently looking.

* * *

Phew! Three minutes until the feared 23:2X time, oh man, today it was a speedwriting, mostly because I fell asleep during it. Talk about boring chapters. We still don't know what happened to Smokey! The real question however is "Do we want to know about Smokey and his broken Exopack, or do we want to know about Rick and Iknimaya?

I'll let you think about that one, and in meanwhile I'll do the famous "answers to readers!"

-The Stone Tiger: That's a bad idea, like Rick growing a queue…

-Hideout Writer: My cat is she and not it, hell she's the one who keeps me alive… She takes care of me! (She brought me a nice mouse yesterday, she was so proud and simply wanted to share. How could I refuse? ((Cake)) )

-Oldskoolninja: Rick's coming with me on the vacation, and that's the main reason we're going by bus. (I'm not risking another plane.)

-Na'viWolf: Exactly!

-Neon Na'vi: That's exactly what I thought!

Oh yeah, today's chapter is a little shorter, and that I blame on ME! (Many thanks to my cat who woke me up.)

Read & Review

Don't do what Rick does


	152. Chapter 151 No one's Final Test Part 1

Here I am, preparing myself to write yet another chapter of this not-so-serious fanfiction. It makes me happy to be able to bring happiness and entertainment to everyone who reads this stuff… I'm like a Santa Claus, the main difference between us is that I give you things (I.E. Chapters) on daily basis. I also do the 'Yo ho ho' thing, but only when I'm drunk ^_^

* * *

Chapter 151: No one's Final Test Part 1

"_Huh? How the hell did I end up here?_" Rick asked himself when he opened his eyes. He noticed that he wasn't in the infirmary's bed. Instead he was in someone else's bed. Tarya's to be precise. "_I'm not complaining though._" He thought when he spotted Tarya right next to him. It wasn't that hard to spot something that is twice as big as you are, so he spotted her pretty quickly. He wasn't quick to wake her up however, she was lying on her side, she was facing the opposite direction, so her backs were the only thing Rick could admire, well except for the tail which woke him up in the first place, her tail was always bold, touching Rick's face or upper body without warning and then grabbing his hand like a rabid fangirl and refusing to let him go until Tarya told him to, well today he decided to creep in a different place. Rick's head was at the same level as Tarya's so the tail didn't have too much problems sneaking up into Rick's trouser leg. Rick woke up because he felt some kind of snake on his leg, he wasn't too far from the truth though, this snake wasn't poisonous one but it was a constricting one. Rick figured that out when his leg slowly started to fall asleep again.

"_I should've been used to that by now._" The tail always displayed his affection in this way. "_Well, might as well wake the owner…in the same way._" Rick thought, he then gently placed his hand on Tarya's shoulder and then he moved his hand lower, he went all the way from shoulder to her side and then on her backs. He couldn't move his hand lower than her side due to the major size difference, so he had to change the course and slide over her backs. He didn't know that Tarya was awake and that she simply stayed quiet and motionless because she was enjoying Rick's touch, and so he repeated the process, this time he started to whisper gently though.

"_**Rise and shine my dear, rise and shine.**_" He whispered into her ear, which started to twitch when Rick started to whisper. He knew that Na'vi hearing was sensitive, and that they ears twitch when they hear something either too quiet or too loud, he didn't know if he was too quiet for her or not. "_A difficult question, maybe I'm yelling into her ear right now. Or maybe I'm whispering too silently._" Rick wasn't sure which one of these it was, before he could do anything about the volume, Tarya responded to him by turning around. Rick always found it difficult to roll over in hammocks without looking like ensnared animal, Tarya however turned around easily, the hammock almost didn't move when she did so.

"_**I'm awake Rick**_" She said while she placed her hand on his cheek. It always reminded her how small Rick really was, but he managed to do many great things even though he was only 1.9m tall, that was average height for a five years old na'vi.

"_**Hey no fair, in stories where I came from the hero has to wake up sleeping beauty by kissing her.**_" He said in almost childish voice. Tarya didn't know the story about sleeping beauty but it didn't take her more than two seconds to figure out what he wanted to do, she also decided to take things into her own hands. Instead of closing her eyes, she gave Rick a long kiss. Rick was surprised by it, but he didn't try to resist, mostly because he didn't want to, he wanted to kiss her, one way or another. When she pulled away, she gave him a sly look. Rick smiled at her and said "_**I was supposed to be the one kissing you.**_"

She smiled too and pointed out that "_**I wanted to be 'the hero' for once. You're hero all the time.**_" Rick wanted to disagree, he wasn't a hero.

"_**I'm not a hero. I'm just doing what seems right.**_" Rick said. He wasn't some hero who always saves the day. He was just a guy with incredible luck on his side.

"_**You're a hero, at least for me.**_" She said with a smile. Rick couldn't say anything against that, and he didn't really want to. The only thing he did was to prove that he was indeed a hero by being the one pulling toward the damsel and giving her the kiss.

Tarya and Rick could spend all day kissing each other, but time was not on their side today. Tarya realized what day it was after the second kiss ended, and she felt like she really must remind Rick about the last test, the test which might cost him his life or his love if he fails.

"_**We should get up, they'll be heading out to Iknimaya soon**_" Tarya said, she didn't specify who exactly "they" were, but Rick didn't really care.

"_**I promise you that when I'll be coming back, I will be flying.**_" Rick promised her and thus ensuring that there will be third kiss before they've left Tarya's hammock.

"_Three times the charm._" Rick thought when both of them started walking toward the Home tree. Then they went down through the double helix ramp until they get on the ground level. When they were on the ground Rick immediately spotted four pa'li standing nearby. Jake was sitting on one of them and Ney'tiri was sitting on the second one. Tailon was patting the third one's side and Paw'at was near the fourth.

"I thought you've forgotten about the third test Rick." Jake teased Rick when he spotted him, Ney'tiri also turned to see Rick.

"I had a terrible hangover, what were we drinking yesterday?" Rick asked Jake with a grin on his face. Jake didn't answer that question, he however laughed at that. It was good to see that the arachnid's poison didn't do anything drastic to Rick's personality. Rick looked around to see if Thanty was around here somewhere, he wasn't.

"_**Where's Thanty?**_ " Rick asked everyone, Tarya didn't even bothered with answering, she was with Rick all the time and so there was no way she could've seen Thanty. Tailon simply shook his head and Paw'at shrugged. Jake looked at Ney'tiri who then told Rick that: "_**Thanty is still sleeping near your AMP.**_" Ney'tiri told him.

"_**Thanks, I'll go wake him up.**_" Rick said and then left, Tarya started walking too but in different direction. "_**Take care, Rick.**_" She told him while she walked toward the cooking fires. Rick knew that Tarya wouldn't be allowed to come and see how he fared, and he didn't even want her to see that he still didn't have a plan how to keep up his promise to her that he so foolishly made today. His AMP wasn't so far, and Thanty was indeed sleeping near the AMP, there was a thing that was closer to him however, and that 'thing' was Thanatoress. "_Well, if Ney'tiri told me that he was sleeping next to Thanatoress, it would've been even harder to find him._" Rick thought when he walked over to Thanty who was sleeping like some cat, he was curled into ball. "_It would be cute if he wasn't that big._" Rick thought when he approached him. It took Rick one minute to find Thanty's head and another forty seconds before he mustered enough courage to wake up one of the most dangerous predators on Pandora. In fact Rick wasn't mustering courage, he was trying to figure which joke he should play on Thanty.

"Here lies the sleeping beauty, the fairy cursed her and only my kiss can wake her up!" Rick yelled at Thanty who was slowly waking up, the first thing Thanty saw was Rick who was going to kiss him on his cheek. Thanty immediately stood up, so quickly that Rick didn't have enough time to pull away and fell on his butt.

"[Holy *#!& Rick, stop acting like a total freak!]" Thanty yelled at him angry that he had to wake up from the nice dream he had to this.

"Don't be like that, I might die today so I wanted to confess my love to you" Rick said, winking at Thanty rapidly.

"[Okay okay, I don't need to hear that stuff again. Give me a minute and I'll be ready]"

"[Going somewhere?]" Thanatoress, who woke up after Thanty freaked out, asked.

"[He's going to take me to Iknimaya, where I'll face the third test, then I'll probably die…]" Rick said honestly, he even believed that he was going to die if he doesn't come up with a good plan quickly.

"[It sounds like a fun, so you can't blame me for taking him there]" Thanty joined and then smiled at her. Thanatoress looked at those two who were trying to be funny, or at least she hoped that they were trying to be funny, and so she simply rolled her eyes and then closed them. "_No one would willingly go somewhere where he will be killed, so they're just joking._" She thought

"[Enjoy your trip then]" She said and then tried to sleep some more. Rick felt a little disappointed with that answer, he was hoping that she would be surprised or even worried about him, but in the end she just gave him the usual 'good luck, have fun' goodbye.

Rick and Thanty returned to four riders who were about to leave.

"Take your time Rick, its not like we're in hurry." Jake said with a smile on his face. Ney'tiri chuckled at that comment, they weren't in a hurry. In fact they were setting off early this time.

"Permission to speak freely sir" Rick quickly stood up at attention and saluted.

Jake smiled at that and nodded, allowing Rick to speak freely.

"You suck" Rick said, annoyed that Jake was making jokes at his expense this early.

"Well, screw you too!" was Jake's answer to that. Tarya wasn't even surprised when she heard a conversation like that. Rick's and Jake's conversations were always like that, they didn't make much sense yet they've seemed to understand each other. It was like some children arguing over something which wasn't really important.

"[So, should I get down, or do you want it to do the hardcore and awesome way?]" Thanty asked Rick who was still standing on the ground. Rick gave it a thought and then decided that today wasn't a good day to humiliate himself in front of everyone else by trying to climb up a standing thanator.

"[Just lie down, will you?]" Rick said to Thanty, motioning him to lie down.

"[No fun.]" Thanty said as he lied down, allowing Rick to climb up on him with ease.

"_**I'm curious about what will other na'vi say when they see you Rick.**_" Jake said, this time in na'vi so everyone except Thanty could understand him. That was a question which was on everyone's mind. Nobody could answer that question in advance. Rick however tried to guess it.

"_**I think they'll go all 'oh Eywa it's a human, kill him!' before they realize I'm sitting on a thanator and then they'll be like 'oh Eywa it's a human riding on a thanator… we're so confused!'**_" Rick said and everybody except Ney'tiri laughed to that, it was a good thing to lighten up the mood a little when you were on a mission on which you might die. Ney'tiri however wasn't too fond of making fun of someone else, especially out of someone from different tribe.

"_**We should go.**_" She then pointed out and Jake supported her decision "_**Yeah, we should go**_"

Both of them then told their pa'li where to go through the Tsahaylu link and they've quickly set off. Paw'at and Tailon quickly followed them. Rick and Thanty were the last pair who didn't go yet.

"[Shall we go too?]" Thanty asked Rick who was unresponsive for a few moments.

"[Rick? Are you alright?]" Thanty then asked but Rick remained silent. Thanty would try to take a look at him but he was sitting behind his neck so there was simply no way in hell that he could turn his head and see him.

"Now, it's a whole three minutes… I just wanted to give them a head-start." Rick said and then hugged Thanty's neck tightly.

"Let's go!" Rick said and Thanty grinned when he started running after them.

* * *

New adventure await! I can't wait to see how this will end, and I certainly hope that it won't end in tears, because now Eywa don't have any excuse to bring Rick back, and so he'll probably stay dead.

Well, this chapter is slightly longer, don't thank me though, it was my cat that inspired me to do this. (My cat is sent by Eywa herself to aid me in writing this fanfiction!)

Well, standard procedure: Answers to readers!  
Na'viWolf: my readers look so adorable when they go 'awww' (and thus we were trapped in the infinite 'awwww' loop… Meh, I should stop drinking when I'm writing answers for readers)

-Na'viBambi: I can't be pirate, I don't have time to be free, I have to write this fanfiction! (lol)

-Yukidog: I say he'll have father's eyebrows, and mother's tail… (or I'll say something even more random because I don't really have any idea how it would look at the moment.)

-Hideout Writer: Last time I checked, my car wasn't a Ferrari, it was a fuel leaking, non-waterproof, rusty, twenty years old car… I still love it though!

Yay, I finished today's chapter, and I still have work to do, sometimes I'm happy I'm me… I wouldn't know what to do with free time (/sarcasm)

Read & Review

Don't feed the banshees!


	153. Chapter 152 No one's Final Test Part 2

Hello there, Skreetz isn't here right now and so I thought it would be best to tell you something. Oh forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Joe, Eywa's spokesman, and I wanted to tell you people that my client isn't going to resurrect Rick if he dies again, as she clearly stated "It was an exception, and I do not wish to frequently resurrect people" … Here goes the storywriter, I have to go! *runs away*

Who was that guy? Meh, never mind, here goes the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 152: No one's Final Test Part 2

Thanty and Rick were the first ones to arrive at the meeting point. the clearing which was used as the meeting point was completely empty, after further investigation however, Thanty found out that somebody was here some time ago, the further investigation consisted of noticing that there were pa'li footprints and that there were even some na'vi footprints where the guy or girl who was riding that pa'li decided to get down and walk on his or her own.

"So there is someone else here, or at least was" Rick once again pointed out the obvious, Thanty however was used to Rick pointing out the obvious all the time and so he didn't pay any attention to him.

"[These are only a few hours old, maybe he went hunting.] Thanty guessed while lying down and allowing Rick to get off him. Rick who got off however found out that Thanty was probably right about the hunter hunting something somewhere around here. Rick was almost certain that this 'someone' was hunting something, mostly due to the fact that this hunter decided to leave his pa'li behind and hunt on his own. That pa'li was on his way toward the clearing when it saw Thanty and stopped. At that exact moment, Jake arrived on his pa'li and Ney'tiri followed him, it took another seven seconds for Paw'at and Tailon to arrive.

"_**You're late.**_**" **Rick said with a grin on his face. Jake gave him a faked smile and that was all, he obviously didn't like loosing.

"_**This is unusual, we're the first to arrive here.**_" Ney'tiri pointed out, but Rick quickly corrected her.

"_**Nope, it seems that someone was here a few hours ago, a na'vi on some pa'li.**_" Rick said while thinking why were pa'li and na'vi words that similar. Jake and Ney'tiri both almost simultaneously got off their direhorses and walked over to the spot where Rick was, after a short but rewarding examination of these footprints, Jake suddenly announced something breathtaking.

"_**That means someone was here before you, so you're not the first one here!**_" Jake said and pointed at Rick with a victorious smile on his face. Rick looked at Jake with a mix of 'oh my god you can't be serious.' and 'tell me you didn't just say that' kind of looks before he started laughing at Jake, who wasn't expecting that reaction, he didn't know that he said something that funny. Rick was laughing so hard that one tear slipped out of his eye. "Okay, okay I'm not the first one, I won't be in High-score boards yet, but you and your horse is still slower than me and Thanty." Rick said in English so Thanty could understand that too.

"Okay, I don't like loosing, but then again, who does?" Jake pointed out, making Rick feel kind of awkward about that.

"Well, Touché" Rick said, he didn't know what to say to that.

"_**We'll wait until others arrive.**_" Jake announced, after that he searched for a suitable spot to sit. Paw'at and Tailon were talking and Ney'tiri decided to take a look around, even though she knew the area, this was a place with a lot of viperwolves around here, so she probably wanted to make sure that none of them were here, and that the meeting point will be secure at least until the candidates from the other tribes arrive. Rick also left the meeting point, but he had a different reason for it. Even though he had a few blue dots on his chest, he was just like every other human when it came to this. He needed to take a leak, and he was too shy to take a leak near the others."_Especially when they're twice as big as me and... I shouldn't really think about it, unless … oh there it is, a mental image!_" Rick managed to remember the horrible thing he saw two days ago, when he was crouching and looked up. "_Damn, why do I have to think about this? I always feel a little less like a man when I think about it!_" Rick cursed in his mind. He managed to summon the mental image while he was walking away from the meeting place. After he was sure that nobody could see him, he pulled his pants down and answered the nature's call. He wasn't really fond of using the zipper, he had a bad experience when it came to that, so he preferred to pull his pants down a little and then do the job. When he was finished, he was about to pull his pants up when something swished through the air.

"_What the?_" Rick thought while he turned around to see what it really was. He didn't have enough time to realize that it was one of the famous na'vi bolas that just entangled him and forced him on the ground. "_Damn them! Caught me with my pants down… Literally!_" Rick thought while struggling to get free, even though it was a primitive weapon used for entangling animals, Rick wasn't able to move his hands much, they were tied to his torso, but only from elbow to shoulder, the rest of his arms were however still mobile and so he did what any other person in this situation would do. "_Damn, pull up your pants!_" He yelled at himself while trying to get his pants up, it was a hard thing to do when your hands are tied to your body. He however managed to pull up his pants before the one who decided to ensnare him appeared.

"_**I thought we banished all sky people after The Great Battle.**_" The person said to somebody else while walking toward Rick. Rick couldn't see him though because that na'vi was approaching him from behind. Rick however could tell that this was a female, judging by the voice.

"_**They were, only two were allowed to stay and I saw them both, he isn't one of them.**_" Second voice joined in, this time it was a voice of some old male na'vi, he was probably one of the senior hunters who were sent with the younglings to protect them and see how they fared. It might be even Olo'eyktan but you couldn't be sure. Olo'eyktans went with the younglings only if they wanted to, it wasn't necessary for Olo'eyktan to come with them, he could simply send somebody else, usually someone who will be able to deal with any problems they might encounter.

Rick still tried to get himself free by trying to untie the bola. He however was stopped by a leg which was put on his chest by a rather young na'vi wannabe huntress, obviously the one who threw the bola. She gave him a hard look full of hate. It was that generic hate that almost every na'vi displayed toward humans after The Great Battle. It wasn't really that surprising, considering what Humans really did to these people. Rick decided that he shouldn't talk, at all. "_If I say that I'm here with Omaticaya tribe, they'll laugh at me, so I'll let them think that I'm just a random soldier who doesn't understand them._" Rick thought.

"_**Stay down.**_" The wannabe huntress told Rick while giving him an evil look. Rick however wasn't going to obey her command, and so he still tried to untie himself. That earned him a kick from the huntress which sent Rick rolling. "_Damn, she knows how to kick…_" Rick thought, but on the bright side, he was now able to see the others. "_Five of them plus a senior hunter?_" Rick thought, wondering if their Rites were easier Omaticaya's or if they were simply more skilled.

"_**Let's find out what he knows…**_" one of the other younglings suggested, and the senior hunter agreed, he walked toward Rick, putting his hand on the huntress's shoulder, signalizing that he'll take it from here.

"Who are you?" The senior hunter asked while standing rather close to Rick.

"Mother always told me not to talk with strangers!" Rick answered to the senior hunter with a smile. The senior hunter however kept his calm and knelt down to look intimidating to Rick who was lying on his backs with his hands tied.

"I'll ask you once, who are you?" The hunter said with slightly broken English.

"I'm Rick, Son of Thanty." Rick answered with a sly smile on his face.

"I care not who your father is." The hunter said arrogantly.

"But you should, he's going to be here any second now… Right Thanty?" Rick yelled that last part, he was too far from the meeting point to be heard if he wasn't yelling, even yelling was barely heard at that distance. Thanty's hearing however was even better than the na'vi one. So he heard that. He then stood up and started walking toward the place from where Rick's voice came from. "_I swear Rick manages to get into trouble even by simply going to take a leak…_"

"There are more of you? No matter, we'll just…" The senior hunter didn't finish his sentence because he overheard something. Something he wasn't expecting to encounter here. "_Bringer of Fear? But Palulukans don't live around here!_" He thought, before he could turn around and tell the others to scatter, Thanty was already there. Just a twenty na'vi steps away from Rick, that meant only one jump away from the senior hunter.

"[I swear to Eywa, every time I leave you without supervision, you manage to get yourself caught, attacked, molested or killed!]" Thanty said while walking toward Rick. The senior hunter started to slowly back away while the other younglings, the wannabe hunter included, retreated into trees.  
"Seems your end will be more violent than I expected" The senior hunter whispered while he was slowly backing away. Rick sat up and winked at Thanty. "_Oh, you wanted me here for the show then? Alright, I can do this for you_." Thanty thought and then opened his mouth and roared at Rick. Rick however sat there emotionless and looked into Thanty's opened mouth.

The hunters in the trees were starting to whisper among themselves and that senior hunter was watching things from afar. After Thanty was done with the roaring, Rick stood up. It was hard to stand up without using your hands, but he managed. "_I'm lucky they didn't tie my legs too._" Rick thought while he made three steps toward Thanty and then looked into his eyes. He than proceeded to say only one word, which surprised everyone who could hear that, Rick and Thanty included. The hunters were expecting Rick to be torn apart violently, the senior hunter was hoping that Rick's father would appear so he wouldn't have to search for him later, but he certainly didn't see this one coming. Rick surprised himself by saying the following word with pride and Thanty was surprised that Rick thought about him that way.

"DADDY!" Rick yelled with joy and then hugged Thanty's paw, or at least he tried to hug it, it was rather hard to do while still being tied by a bola.

* * *

What? Come on, I've seen weirder families on earth!

Really, for instance I knew a man who had a photo of his car instead of his family in his wallet. Well, I still know him… It's my wallet after all!

So we have another 'contact' before The Iknimaya, and that's only the first new tribe, who knows what will happen next, well why am I even bothering about thinking what will come next when we don't know what will happen with these na'vi! Will Rick let Thanty to eat them? Will youngling #3 gets a chance to confess his love to the wannabe huntress? What about Youngling #2? Will he ever learn how to track properly?

We'll see in next chapter

Answers to readers!

-Na'viWolf: It's finally going to happen! Hell yeah!  
-The Stone Tiger: I already know what will happen during Iknimaya… Rick is going to climb those gravity-defying rocks for fifteen chapters at least!

-YukiDog: Spokesman said it clearly; Eywa doesn't want to resurrect him anymore.

-Na'viBambi: *storywriter disappears like a true Ninja!*

Well, before I'll get killed for choosing the 'ninja' side, I'll end today's chapter.

[/Chapter]

There I ended it…

Read & Review

See ya tomorrow


	154. Chapter 153 No one's Final Test Part 3

"**There was a noise, noise of keys desperately trying to open the lock. Then there were steps, each one getting louder and louder as they approached me. At first I didn't know who it was, but then he touched me, the fingers ran across my most sensitive part as I fully awakened… my master is finally back!"**

End of log 2893331 codename "His return"  
Recorded by: 'Skreetz's Personal Computer'  
(Most senstive part = keyboard*)

* * *

Chapter 153: No one's Final Test Part 3

"[Daddy? Oh right, hello my ado… I mean my one and only son.] Thanty said with semi serious voice, he obviously wanted to keep the 'adoption' a secret from his son. Rick however knew that Thanty wasn't his real father, but this was not the time to get into the 'family' kind of conversation.

"I was on my way back to the camp when that na'vi woman over there jumped at me, of course she tied me up first" Rick explained what just happened to Thanty who then tried to help Rick with untying him, his claw was sharp enough to rip the bola without too much trouble, it was however more difficult to rip the bola without ripping Rick altogether, so he had to be careful.

"[And you of course didn't even try to resist, because you love being tied and dominated by a stronger and taller woman.]" Thanty said and then started laughing.

"Yeah, Right." Rick rolled his eyes while he rubbed the place where the bola held him. He noticed that the na'vi huntress and the senior hunter were still not far from there, curiously watching the strange scene in front of them.

"[Oh I see, she was too rough with you and you wanted to reverse the roles!]" Thanty said, making Rick almost regret that he called him here.

"No, you see I wanted to…" Rick never finished that sentence, mostly due to the fact that another na'vi entered the scene. It was Jake who came to see where Thanty rushed off a few moments ago, when the senior hunter spotted her, he used gestures which obviously meant 'get out of there, it's dangerous!' but he ignored them, that or he didn't see them because the senior hunter was hiding near the bush while the huntress was hiding behind a tree.

"_**What's going on Rick?**_" he asked Rick while walking toward him. The fact that he completely ignored the huge Thanator next to him was a little revolting. The senior hunter was so confused that he simply stared at the Thanator who playfully lowered himself to that na'vi male's level and then growled something to the human who seemed to understand him and then translated that to the na'vi. The wannabe huntress was also confused, just like the rest of their group which consisted of three other members.

"…_**and then Thanty came here, that's all what happened, I swear!**_"The human tried to explain to that na'vi who just came and listened to the whole story. The senior hunter was even more surprised when he heard that human talk in na'vi without any problems, sure he met one of those 'Avatars', those humans in na'vi bodies who spoke in na'vi, but they spoke like children, they were able to express themselves but not without difficulties or mispronouncing the words they tried to use.

"…_**and they are right there**_" Rick finished explanations with a raised hand pointing toward the na'vi 'attackers'

"_**You can come out. It is safe to do so.**_" Jake said with his usual firm voice. Senior hunter didn't know what to think anymore and so he decided to trust Jake on this one, thanators talking with humans who talk with na'vi, nothing made any sense right now. After a few moments the senior hunter also noticed that the na'vi who was standing next to that thanator was wearing armor suited for Olo'eyktan.

"_**I don't know you**_" Jake said while the senior hunter walked out of his hideout.

"_**I am Tey'wo, senior hunter from the Nera'limi clan…and you are the famous Jakesully!**_" The senior hunter recognized Jake when he came closer to him, and Jake smiled when he heard that last part, it was good to know that people didn't forget about him just yet. That however brought awkward thoughts about him not remembering where the hell this Nera'limi clan was. "_Only a few months passed from the Great Battle, how come I forgot the name and location of one of the clans which probably helped us during the fight._" Jake thought.

"_**That's right Tey'wo. I take it you brought the soon-to-be hunters with you.**_" Jake said looking at those four other na'vi who started to gather around, they carefully walked toward the place where the senior hunter was standing. It was probably another trial of courage, because they were supposed to get in front of huge thanator. They however slowly assembled and formed semi-circle in front of Jake, Rick and Thanty.

"_**Yes, here are the hunters who survived the other parts of the Rites of Passage and who are just a step away from being real hunters**_" Tey'wo said proudly pointing toward the soon to be hunters, some of them were relatively young and some of them could be considered too 'small' to even be considered as 'soon-to-be' hunters. They were two point four meters tall. Jake however didn't have time to think about such things because he was too busy being startled by Ney'tiri which managed to sneak behind him without him knowing.

"_**Young ones from Tipani tribe arrived. They are waiting at the meeting point.**_" She said to Jake who was too busy trying to make his heart slow down. Rick who was still standing next to Thanty's paw was lost in thoughts. "_I need to figure out how to tame a banshee without queue! I certainly can't speak in Banshee language, if they have one and I can't definitely make Tsahaylu without queue, I also can't fight with it because I don't have any AMP anymore. I don't have anything besides my pants and knife, so how the hell am I going to do that?_" Those were the thoughts running through his mind. He got so lost in it that he literally fell on the ground when Thanty moved his paw. The fall itself was enough to bring Rick back to the reality.

"Who… What?" Rick yelled when he figured out that he was lying in the soft grass.

"[We're going back to the meeting point.]" Thanty said lifting Rick from the floor using his tail and putting him on his back.

"[It seems that something is happening back there, and because you simply attract trouble I'm going to keep you close.]" Thanty said seriously. Rick had no other choice than to stay where he was because jumping down would be dangerous and then again, if he jumped down, he'll be forced to walk back on his own. "_And thus once again, being lazy proves to be the safest and most comfortable way of getting from point A to point B… So how the hell am I going to tame an Ikran?_" Rick was once again lost in thoughts while the group of seven na'vi traveled in front of Thanty. Jake was surprised that Tey'wo managed to suppress his curiosity for so long, everybody else from the Nera'limi clan was already speculating about the Thanator and human who was now sitting behind it's neck. Ney'tiri was on the other hand slightly amused by the wild theories about the human finding ways to affect that thanator's mind and even that of the Olo'eyktan of Omaticaya tribe.

"_**...I say he was found by that thanator and was raised as one, it would explain why he called him 'daddy'.**_" That was another theory which one of the three males just created. Ney'tiri almost started laughing at that one. She knew that Thanators usually killed everything they've met, na'vi and humans included. She however also knew how Rick met Thanty in the first place, but she wasn't going to tell them that. "_I wouldn't believe that either if I wasn't there when it happened._" She thought, and it was truth. It was unheard of!

"..._**Maybe humans started to breed Thanators and somehow convinced them that they were their children**_..." Another theory took place, and the wild speculations stopped when those three guys looked at the wannabe huntress who seemed to have a theory of her own, she however was thinking about it more than those guys and so she remained silent until now.

"_**I say...**_" She began, adding a dramatic pause which allowed those guys to wonder about what she's going to say.

"_**I say we should ask him.**_" She finished that sentence, not forming another theory but forming an intricate plan which will be used to get the information from the source.

Meanwhile Tey'wo decided to ask Jake about the strange pair which seemed to follow them.

"_**How…**_" but he found out that he doesn't have the right words to figure out the question.

"_**Who are…**_?" He wasn't sure how to speak with Olo'eyktan or Tsahik from different tribe. Nera'limi's Olo'eyktan and Tey'wo were good friends and so they spoke like friends and it was same with Tsahik.

"_**You mean Rick and Thanty back there? It's a long story. Rick No one is that human and Thanty is the Thanator. We found Rick wandering through the forest three or four days after the Great battle, he was with Omaticaya's clan since then. Trust me, after you hear what he managed to do since then. Hell I'm toruk makto and I reunited the clans, but Rick managed to do things far greater than that.**_" Jake said, he indeed felt somewhat insignificant next to Rick sometimes, but that was rare.

"_**What can be greater than reuniting the clans and being Toruk Makto?**_" Tey'wo asked.

"_**For example he recently died… when his mate however came to see his grave, she was attacked and he literally crawled out of his grave and killed the attacker.**_" Jake could see the point where Tey'wo stopped thinking that this was just some ridiculous dream or something and started to think that this is unbelievable and that he is probably poisoned, dying in a middle of a forest.

"_**That's impossible, this is ridiculous!**_" Tey'wo almost yelled. He obviously didn't believe that Rick managed to get back to life.

"_**Nope, that's just Rick.**_"

* * *

Guess what, another chapter ends. You waited for this average chapter for ten days…

(Seriously now, my mind was blank until 22:00 and I managed to write this in one hour so this is actually awesome chapter.)

I enjoyed my vacations. (I was drunk most of the time, but being drunk in Italy with philosopher who was living next door surely beats being drunk alone. Hell I've learned so much about the world around me and about the way people think and stuff (that's the reason I keep drinking)))

Enough about my vacations, back to you my faithful readers. (Yes I mean faithful readers because I'm going to replace the content of 'the announcement' and then rename it in hope that you won't get the 'Ding another chapter is up' email, just to see who keeps mashing the F5 button to see when the next chapter is up ^_^)

I'll also skip the answers to readers because I'm so tired. Driving in a bus full of kids, who couldn't read my fanfiction due to the T rating, was exhausting!

*I also wanted to clarify that the most senstive part of my computer is keyboard (you know, just to keep T rating ^_^)

So see you tomorrow (if I don't die) and remember to keep checking for more of this.  
(I also apologize if this chapter is substandard but I'm so tired that I'll skip drinking and get straight to bed after I post this.)

Read & Review

Check for updates!


	155. Chapter 154 No one's Final Test Part 4

I should apologize to you guys and girls, for I am unable to be as awesome as I was before, it's due to several things that affected my life and writing skills. You see I was unable to write updates for too long (ten days or so) and so I really become soft. It'll take time to get back where I was with the story, but I'll get there! (Feel free to complain or try to convince me that I should stop writing this fanfiction in the meantime.)  
That's all!

* * *

Chapter 154 No one's Final Test Part 4

"Is everything ready Frank?" Norm asked František who really hated the new nickname.

"We're prepared to set out… blbečku" František mumbled that last word, he knew that Norm could probably hear him with ears that big, so he used Czech to be absolutely sure that Norm wouldn't understand that "_Insulting someone in different language is great, even though he might hear you he wouldn't understand you._" František thought as he looked at the monster in front of him.

"Although I'm not sure what 'blbetchku' means, I'm pretty sure it is something insulting. Are you trying to insult me Frank?" Norm said, frowning slightly at František.

"You got that right blbečku." František said this time he wasn't even trying to conceal the word which could be roughly translated as 'ninny' or 'idiot.'

"Look, I know you're angry at me for some reason which is not known to me Frank, but insulting me all the time won't help anything" Norm said, he was tired of being insulted all day long, on the other hand his Czech was getting better because he knew at least twelve swear words, and although he didn't know what exactly those words meant, he could pronounce them without any problems thanks to 'Frank' who frequently used them.

"If you call me 'Frank' one more time I swear I'll go medieval on your ass, and no not in the way you like it you A*#!$%e" František snapped at Norm who was a little taken aback. František wasn't hard to anger but this was the first time Norm saw him snap like that.

"Stop calling me Frank OK?" František yelled at him one more time, his face was red and his fists clenched. At this point Norm knew that if he calls him Frank one more time he is really going to find a way to fit a Helltruck into Norm's rear. "_And that's not a pleasant thought._"

"I'm sorry." Norm apologized and waited until František chilled out.

"I just need to get this thing inside and we're ready, let's hope everything will go according to Thanty's plan" František said while pointing at the suitcase which looked rather important.

"Stop arguing boys, it's almost the time." Alexandra said while taking the suitcase from František and walked away with it.

"Yes ma'am!" Norm and František saluted simultaneously and then continued with the preparations which were almost done.

* * *

Near the meeting point

* * *

Rick decided that thinking about how is he going to tame the banshee wouldn't get him anywhere and so he decided to do something useful for once. By useful he meant that he'll get down and introduce himself properly to the rest of the recruits.

"[Excuse me kind sir, can I get off this bus now?]" Rick asked Thanty who immediately replied.

"[Please don't talk to the driver.]" He said with a straight face which immediately turned into smiling one, he thought that this smartass answer might lighten up the mood, that and it might keep Rick behind his neck

"[I don't have a ticket though!]" Rick said playfully.

"[WHAT?]" Thanty yelled and because he was a thanator it sounded like a roar which caused everyone who was nearby to jump and look at the roaring thanator. Everybody jumped but everyone from Nera'limi clan also tried to hide nearby.

"What?" Rick asked Thanty who was staring at him with disbelief.

"[No ticket, no ride!]" Thanty said and then lowered himself a little and then shook like a wet dog. Rules of Physics demanded that Rick will be sent flying, the gravitation also demanded that he'll eventually land on the ground, and so it happened that Rick fell off Thanty and enjoyed mouthful of grass and dirt.

"[Never ride a Thanator without a valid ticket!]" Thanty said in serious tone while looking at Rick who was picking himself off the ground. He then looked straight ahead and started walking away like he was gravely insulted and while he was angrily walking away, everybody tried to get out of his way. After Jake stepped aside however he walked toward Rick who just said "Noted." And then continued to pick himself up.

"What the hell just happened?" Jake asked Rick while offering him a hand.

"You don't want to know…" Rick said while trying to get all that disgusting grass out of his mouth. Thanty meanwhile was wondering if he went a little too far with that joke, in fact he was more afraid that he injured Rick somehow, there is no way in hell that Rick would be so dense to think that Thanty was serious. "_Where will he get that ticket anyway?_"

Rick who was finally finished with spitting out the grass and dust told Jake that he's okay and started walking. He knew that he'll be soon drawing attention of everyone from the Nera'limi clan. "_I just hope that they won't be so unfriendly like they were before_" Rick hoped that he'll manage to befriend them. In fact he hoped that there won't be any stubborn human haters in there.

"_The trial will be hard enough without someone stabbing me in back when I least expect it._" He thought. The recruits indeed formed a rather small circle around him. The huntress was on his left side while the senior hunter was on his right side and Ney'tiri with Jake were in front of him. It almost looked like some protective formation. "_More like 'study the human in the middle' formation_" Rick thought after a few moments when he felt the curious eyes locked on him, not to mention the touching. It would seem like they touched him involuntarily due to insufficient space between them, but after every recruit touched him it was obvious that they were curious. They however traveled in silence and that was kind of uncomfortable for Rick, so he tried to break the ice by looking at the huntress who kicked him earlier and asking her if

"_**Do you kick humans every time you see them or should I feel special?**_"

When Jake heard that he couldn't help it but to smirk. "_Now that's the best pickup line I've ever heard, thank god we're not far from the meeting point… Why the hell did Rick went so far in the first place? It's not like he couldn't take a leak somewhere closer._"

Jake however wasn't the only one who was amused by that sentence. One of the male recruits also smiled, but for a different reason.

"_**I see now! The reason you didn't have any potential mate is that you like humans instead!**_" the recruit said and another one started laughing at that comment too.

"_**Don't mind them Mineya, save your strength for the Iknimaya.**_" The third one said to the huntress who was already glaring at the first one.

"_**If this is the case, sorry I'm mated already.**_" Rick clarified that even if Mineya was into humans, he wasn't looking for relationship anymore. That announcement however drew more attention than he expected.

"_**There are more humans?**_" Tey'wo asked Rick with a mix of horror and confusion. "_But we've sent most of them back to the sky. How come there are more of them?_" Tey'wo thought. He certainly wasn't prepared for what Rick is going to say to him.

"_**Well, there are few, but none of them is my mate.**_" Rick said. He wasn't sure how they'll react after he'll tell them that his mate is na'vi. Everyone except Ney'tiri and Jake looked at him. Jake was looking at the Nera'limi recruits and their senior hunter. "_This never gets old!_" He thought, and he was right it never got old to see how other na'vi who didn't know what Rick really was reacted to him.

"_**You don't mean that you…with thanator…**_" Tey'wo asked him, it would explain a lot of things like his 'dad'. Because if Rick thought that he was a Thanator, then the only possible mate for him would be some Thanator female. The thought crossed everyone's mind but not everyone could imagine that without upsetting their stomach a little.

"_**What? No! Don't be ridiculous!**_" Rick exclaimed, making everyone relieved for a moment. Mineya sighed and Tey'wo exhaled, he was glad that at least this didn't happen. His world stopped making sense when he met Rick, and so he was glad that at least something from the old world was preserved. Jake however was still smiling. He knew what was going to follow.

"_**Ok I admit it, I did a lot of crazy things but mating with Thanator? Can you imagine the problems? I have only two legs while she would have six plus tail. Not to mention the height and length!**_" Rick said and the recruits laughed at the thought now."_**Can you imagine me trying to kiss her? I would need somebody to give me a boost**_" The laughter went on and on.

"_Here it comes_" Jake thought, he knew that Rick was going to tell them that his mate was Tarya.

"_**Can you imagine him trying to mate with Thanator? By Eywa the thought alone is hilarious.**_" One of the male recruits said and the laughter intensified for a moment.

"_**Exactly!**_" Rick said smiling. "_**Instead of that, I got a beautiful Tarya from Tipani clan**_"

Rick said and the Nera'limi recruits stopped laughing, the only one who was laughing now was Jake saw the whole thing. Everybody else was staring in disbelief at Rick, well everybody except Ney'tiri who went ahead after she realized where this conversation was going. Mineya was the first one to overcome the shock and accuse Rick that he is lying.

"_**You are lying, you must be.**_" She said almost angrily, the thought of human mating with na'vi was simply disgusting for her.

"_**He is not… I witnessed their bonding**_" Jake said while looking at stupefied and confused na'vi standing around Rick.

"_**If you don't believe us, then you might want to ask somebody from the Tipani clan about Tarya.**_" Rick said.

"_**You can do it right now…**_" Jake said. They finally arrived at the meeting point, but Tipani clan wasn't the only one who made it there meanwhile, there was also a Bal'gi tribe. "_Oh my most favorite tribe, I hope they brought their contraption with them too!_" Rick thought, he hoped that he wouldn't meet them again, especially their Olo'eyktan who by the way seemed to remember Rick, because he immediately started to look around to see where his Thanator and AMP was.

"_It seems like I'll be stabbed into back after all!_" Rick thought, he suddenly realized that his chances at surviving Iknimaya decreased even further.

* * *

Does that mean his chances are in negative numbers right now? Who knows?

Well, another 'wannabe good' chapter, yeah I'm sorry but I'm unable to make a good chapter right now, I blame it on the weather! It's so cold out here. (Maybe I should close the window)

Answers to readers:

- Skoedady: I can see it clearly: "_**How did it went Rick?**_" Tarya asked "_**Well, you know…I died again**_"…

- GenericAmerican: Ten days without internet can change even the toughest human being! I'm not dead though…(although I can't be sure because I can't find pulse on my hand right now.)

Well, don't lose hope, if you believe in my ability to start writing good chapters again, then I might be able to really do it!

Read & Review

Never ride a thanator without valid ticket!


	156. Chapter 155 No one's Final Test Part 5

Today I tried to fix my car once again and I'm happy to announce that I managed to fix my bumper… and then it fell off, oh joy, I managed to get it back into position using ungodly amount of duct tape… Duct tape for the win!

* * *

Chapter 155: No one's Final Test Part 5

Rick could feel the eyes of almost everyone watching him, most of them were curious however, there were also few eyes whose owners were quite not sure why isn't he dead, that and where the hell is that Palulukan which came with him and 'attacked' the village.

"_**We meet again.**_" The Bal'gi Olo'eyktan said to Rick, even though his voice wasn't friendly, he also wasn't going to attack him.

"_**Oh hi! It's you… the Olo'eyktan who tried to kill me!**_" Rick said with overly cheerful voice and extended his arm in classical human greeting. "_It's better to go through this conversation now than later, or never._" Rick thought as he extended his hand toward the Olo'eyktan. Jake heard that of course, and although he was there after Thanty rescued Rick from Bal'gi tribe, he never knew what really happened.

"_**What do you mean tried to kill you?**_" Jake asked Rick but instead the Olo'eyktan answered that. "_**We captured this human when he wandered into our territory…**_" Although the Olo'eyktan began with the long version, Rick ended that with short version.

"_**If you excuse me, I'll present the shorter version. You remember that day without exopack?**_" Rick asked Jake openly and Jake nodded.

"_**Well, I met a hammerhead that day, long story short he kicked my ass, badly. In fact I don't remember how exactly I got captured by Bal'gi tribe but they decided to be **_racis…_**I mean careful and thus they decided to kill me by removing my exopack.**_" Jake looked at the Olo'eyktan who was slightly surprised that Rick could talk about it so openly but he nodded to every word he said. "_**Thanty, together with my AMP, don't ask me how it was possible because I don't know, and saved my butt, I'm still here so no hard feelings and you know the rest.**_" It was then when most of the na'vi from other clans noticed that Rick had no exopack, and that he had several blue spots on his side, but they didn't pay much attention to them due to the fact that almost everyone saw the giant skeleton tattoo on his back, and instead of asking , they just decided to ignore that.

"_**We didn't know that he is one of the Omaticaya clan, I apologize.**_" The Olo'eyktan put this as some sort of apology which Jake gladly accepted. He didn't want to make enemies in other clans if it wasn't completely necessary. "_I would but hey, Rick said 'No hard feelings'_"

"_**You are apologizing to the wrong person.**_" Jake said nodding toward Rick. Olo'eyktan immediately knew what was he supposed to do, and so he did it. He crouched and extended his hand in traditional human greeting and said "_**I apologize to you… RickNoone was it?**_"

Rick gladly accepted the four fingered hand gently shook it. "_**I know you meant it well.**_" Rick said, hoping that he could change this Olo'eyktan's view on humanity. "_His grip was rather strong to call it 'friendly handshake', more like 'handshake full of hate and kicked puppies!_" Rick thought after pulling his hand back, he knew that this guy wouldn't dare to attack him now or anytime soon, but if Rick's life will be in danger, this guy certainly won't be there to give him a hand, instead he'll stand there and laugh at him with evil laughter.

"_**Is everyone here?**_" Jake asked and looked around. Tipani Olo'eyktan, which was by the way also their Tsahik, Sänume nodded slightly to signalize that everyone from Tipani clan was ready. Bal'gi Olo'eyktan did the same and so did the senior hunter from Nera'limi clan.

"_**I guess everyone is…**_" Rick began, but then he stopped. Sure there were guys from three tribes. There were also Tailon and Paw'at from Omaticaya tribe and of course Rick was also standing right there.

"_**Wait, where's Thanty?**_" Rick suddenly figured out who was missing, it was his six legged friend whose name was so 'exotic' that everyone, who didn't know who Thanty really was, started to wonder if he was some na'vi from distant lands or if he was another human.

"[Yo Thanty? Where are you?]" Rick called in Thanatorish, which made everyone who wasn't used to Rick turn and look at him, questioning his sanity and ability to speak. For Rick and every other thanator, it was a language in which you could lead deep philosophical debates for days, for everyone else it was growling and roaring and stuff like that. Nothing too strange if you live on Pandora, but it also wasn't common around here.

"[I'm coming. I swear a thanator can't take a leak nowadays without random humans disturbing him.]"

Sänume meanwhile made a gesture toward Jake to attract his attention. Jake walked over to her and waited for the question she wanted to ask him.

"_**Who is that Human?**_" Sänume asked, she felt like she met him before but she couldn't quite remember his face, or maybe she never saw it.

"_**That's Rick, Rick No one.**_" Jake said plainly. Sänume however realized who this person was, it was the name. 'Kawtu' which meant no one or nobody in Na'vi, was the name of the second voice in that Thanator's head, she also quickly remembered the name of that particular Thanator, and also that this particular Thanator left with a huntress. "_So we meet again, the human who lived as a Thanator_." She thought, and in that very moment Thanty got there, Nera'limi clan members were still a little nervous around him, Tipani clansmen however knew this particular thanator, all six of them knew that this was the only Thanator who lived in their village for a few days until he was fully healed. Everyone from Bal'gi tribe however prepared their weapons because they also knew this thanator, but not as the gentle giant who carried two yeriks and one injured na'vi to their village, but as a fierce animal which attacked them along with a metal demon skin, which had no human to drive it, during execution of one particular human which was, according to reports from traumatized hunters, this thanator's mate.

"[Guess who's here?]" Thanty asked Rick and Rick grinned at him.

"Oh it's you hi… who are you again?" Rick asked and Thanty gave him one of those 'oh please' looks which looked rather funny for those who understood at least the English part of that conversation.

"So it is you, Kawtu and Thanty_**.**_" Sänume said, looking at the human who was standing right next to his Thanatorish friend.

"Two different minds who shared one body, it is good to see you have body of your own Kawtu_**.**_" Sänume kept referring to Rick as Kawtu because it was the first name he used when he introduced himself to her. "_A human who lived as a thanator, a thanator who lived as na'vi, both sharing same body…_" She remembered the day when they came to the village.

"Being a thanator surely had its benefits, but I was born with only two legs and two hands…"

"[If you finish it with 'I intend to die with four of them' then I'll have to remind you that you already died…]" Thanty joined in.

"Ok but that's not what I wanted to say in the first place." Rick told to Thanty and then turned to Sänume who was obviously amused by this conversation.

"What I wanted to say that I'll do my best to not lose my body again." Rick shrugged. He really hoped that she'll understand that he wanted to keep his human body for the rest of his life, or lives in his case. He certainly didn't want to

"I understand." She said with a smile, it was a true honest smile she gave Rick.

"_**I'm sorry to interrupt this reunion of some sorts, we came here for a different reason**_" Tey'wo said, and everybody nodded. Now that everyone was here they could set off once again, the Iknimaya wasn't far away from there and if you traveled by jumping from branch to branch like every last one of those na'vi did, you could see the flying mountains. Rick however couldn't because he wasn't na'vi, and so he was traveling on the ground, on the brighter side he was being carried by Thanty so he couldn't really complain. In a few minutes however he was able to see the beauty of the mountains by himself. He could see pieces of rock hovering in air, connecter through the roots of something that dared to grow on something that unstable. It looked like a giant vertical maze. "_Yeah, you'll fall down before you get lost. That's a pleasant idea!_" Rick thought before Jake jumped right next to Thanty.

"_**This is it Rick, your chance to prove yourself.**_" Jake said pointing at distant rock flying in the air, there were a few ikrans circling around it, marking it as a place which was used for nesting, and therefore for the final part of Rites of Passage.

"Or to die horribly, be it from falling down or from being eaten by a hungry animal which will be rather big!" Rick muttered silently.

"[Okay, so this is the place where you will get off…]" Thanty said and crouched so Rick could get off more easily. Rick knew that Thanty won't carry him up there but he somewhat hoped that he wouldn't have to climb up there too.

"[I have to go, have fun and don't die….AGAIN!]" Thanty said, adding extra emphasis on again just to annoy Rick.

"But how am I going to master the art of dying if I won't practice?" Rick said in English, mostly due to the fact that he was tired of those looks everyone gave him when he talked in Thanatorish. Saying this in English however attracted more attention than it would if he said that in Thanatorish.

"Art of Dying?" Sänume asked with a confused expression on her face, but before Rick could say anything, Jake filled her in.

"_**You see, Rick died a few weeks ago.**_" Jake said in na'vi, drawing even more attention than Rick did before.

"Oh here we go again." Rick said out loud and face-palmed. But then it dawned on him. "_If I outrun them, then they'll have no chance to ask me about my not so pleasant death!_" And with that idea in mind, he started climbing the nearest tree and then jumped on the nearest root. Little did he know that only those without ikrans will have to climb up there, he however realized that Jake, Ney'tiri, Tey'wo, Sänume and that other Olo'eyktan will take the easy way up soon enough. They called their ikrans and then after they mounted them, they quickly ascended toward everyone's destination.  
The Nesting Ground.

* * *

Oh yeah, the nesting ground where the destiny awaits…

Where two worlds collide, those of na'vi and those of ikrans. Where eternal love is formed between ikran and na'vi… What? The queue is used to either communicate or to 'meld' which allows greater sense of intimacy… Why the heck do you think those ikrans 'fly' with only one hunter? (I think I overthink that a little bit…)

Anyway, Rick is finally climbing… how are you holding up Rick?

"F*#k you! Next time you'll be the one climbing a mountain!"

It's always good to hear that he's doing just fine…

Answers to my faithful readers!

-Oldskoolninja: Thanks! I appreciate the support. I should also remind you that Rick is awesome driver (cars and AMPs), he literally sucks at flying (everything… paper planes included) and he's your average mechanic… So he actually might help you with that car.

-Na'viWolf: I know! Cliffhanger!

-Neon Na'vi: There are no VIP tickets, I recommend that you take this baseball bat *you obtained a random baseball bat* and use it on the person who sold you that 'VIP ticket'.

-Xerxes2003: Great! Another sleep deprived fan. Coffee industry will flourish thanks to me!

-Aninn: Thanks!

-Forgotten Shock Trooper: It's good to be back!

Yeah, it feels really good to be back… But now, I'll have to say the Read nd review stuff and go post this chapter because it's already 23:34 here so

Read & Review

Here…I wrote it!


	157. Chapter 156 No one's Final Test Part 6

I apologize for Skreetz, for he is currently unable to write a decent joke up here. He had a little 'accident' today. Let's just say that he won't drink any kind of coke anymore.  
"Yeah, mostly because somebody decided to store used frying oil in aforementioned bottles and decided to put those 'rigged' bottles right next to the original ones…"

* * *

Chapter 156: No one's Final Test part 6

If you thought that Rick was good at many things then you were probably right, but flying aircrafts or climbing without AMP were not among them. "_Who the hell decided that we'll be climbing up a mountain? Well it's not technically a mountain but a giant flying rock._" Rick thought as he pulled himself up and grabbed another part of the root, this cycle repeated for the last five minutes… He was proceeding upward, but rather slowly.

"_**How long can humans live?**_" One of the recruits asked another one who was lazily holding the root on which the whole group got stuck.

"_**I think they might last ninety rain seasons**_" Another one answered and looked down to see if somebody had a different opinion, then he looked up at the recruit who was above him and waited to see what will he do with the answer.

"_**It seems that we'll be stuck here for a long time then, he looks rather young.**_" The other recruit said, looking above him where Rick slowly climbed upward.

"_**That's exactly my plan. I'm trying to outlast you all.**_" Rick mumbled as he finally managed to get his hands on solid ground. "_Well, yeah practically it's still solid. It's flying though so I'm not sure if that's entirely true. Solid ground shouldn't be moving in the first place._" Rick thought

"_**It looks that way**_" The guy below Rick remarked, this guy was obviously getting tired of hanging on the first root when there was at least seventy more waiting for them, and although it wasn't a time trial or something like that, it would be nice to get up there before midnight.

"_**You know, I was dead a few days ago, healers said that I shouldn't rush things.**_" Rick tried to defend himself as he finally stood up. The na'vi behind him got right up and then quickly got in front of Rick and started climbing another root, ignoring Rick's attempt to defend himself. He wasn't the only one who got ahead of Rick. Almost everyone got in front of Rick when they got a chance to climb faster than ten meters per hour. The only two who didn't just jump in front of Rick and try to get ahead of him were Tailon and Paw'at who decided to ask him if they could climb on ahead.

"_**You really are slowing us down RickNoone.**_" Tailon said that in almost apologetic tone.

Rick sighed when he heard that, he knew he was slow. He literally sucked at everything which moved him higher, ranging from flying in planes, jumping from branch to branch, jumping without AMP and ending with climbing.

"_**I…know. You guys should probably follow them while I'll try to find a way to climb faster.**_" Rick said dramatically, it almost sounded like he was going to sacrifice himself for the greater good, so that those young people might get a chance at catching their ikrans. Tailon gave him another apologetic look as he walked beside Rick and started climbing. Paw'at silently followed him and soon Rick was the only one standing on the first flying Rock.

"_Man, that's great… You need to figure out how to climb faster._" Rick told himself that he indeed needs to find a way to get up there faster than this. "_I would kill for a ladder or a jetpack… Wait scratch that, no jetpack… With my flying abilities I would certainly hit my head._" Rick thought as he started to climb up. Now that his body got used to the fact that it'll be carrying its own weight using mostly hands, the climbing was much easier, but he was still not fast enough to catch up with na'vi guys who were way ahead of him.

"_If I stop here, I won't become a warrior, I won't become a clan member, and I won't be able to stay with Tarya if I give up here._" Rick thought, and even though he was still lost in his thoughts he suddenly started climbing faster. "_I promised her that I would fly back home, and I plan to keep that promise_"

Meanwhile the leaders of the groups who were climbing up were talking about the recruits.

"_**Mak'cato is the most promising recruit. He is skilled with bow and knives. He is also good at skinning**_" The Bal'gi's Olo'eyktan boasted, it was a favorite past time for the leaders who were waiting at the recruits. It was always interesting to see if those 'most promising ones' were able to survive the final test. It happened a lot that the most promising ones were also the first ones to die. "_Being good in hunting doesn't mean that you'll be able to deal with Ikran trying to rip your head off, and if you throw bola and miss, then you're screwed._" Jake thought. He also hoped that Rick was packing his bola.

"_**If I have to pick up the most promising one, I say Mineya. Although she has some problems with riding pa'li, she's the best when it comes to lying in wait for prey.**_" Tey'wo also boasted, but it was obvious why he chose Mineya, his voice gave him away.

"_**I can tell Tey'wo, that you want to ask Mineya about something really important.**_" Sänume hinted and Ney'tiri smiled at Tey'wo with that knowing smile. It was obvious that he had feelings for her.

"_**It's true**_" Tey'wo said proudly, even though he was slightly blushing. In attempt to change topic, he asked Jake about "_**Who is your most promising hunter JakeSully?**_"

Jake thought about the question itself and then answered it.

"_**My most promising hunter, or huntress to be precise is Paw'at, they say that Paw'at might be able to feed the whole village if the need arises**_." Jake said calmly. Everybody else expected that he would pick a different person, and so they were kind of surprised when they heard that he thought that Paw'at is his favorite.

"_**I thought you would pick that human.**_" Tey'wo admitted and walked over to the edge of the flying rock which was right next to the nesting grounds. He looked down and saw that the recruits were still climbing, that and the human was falling behind.

"_**I couldn't, you asked about most promising hunter.**_" Jake said with a sly smile on his face. "_**If Rick survives, and I think he will, then he isn't going to be a hunter. Senior hunters think that his abilities are more suited for a warrior. He knows the way of killing and fighting, but he needs to face his enemy and not chase him.**_" Jake said and also looked over to see how Rick was faring.

"_**Yes, it looks like he is too slow to be able to catch anything**_" Bal'gi Olo'eyktan pointed out and Jake frowned a little, he knew what exactly was Rick missing.

"_**He just needs a little motivation, that's all.**_" Jake said with a wide grin. He talked with Thanty before he left, not verbally though because Jake was unable to understand a word, or growl in this case, Thanty said and so they used Tsahaylu. Jake knew that Thanty left a village before the final test to bring most important things from Hell's gate. It was a T-shirt and a box of highly volatile liquid. The volatile liquid consisted mostly out of Rick's "fuel" reserves under the floor in his room.

"Hey Rick!" Jake yelled down at Rick who barely heard him. "I have a little motivation here for you…" Jake continued. He had a bottle of Rick's friend's invention. Thanty obviously knew where Iknimaya Mountains were, and so he hid the bottles nearby.

"And what is that?" Rick asked as he tried to get a decent grip on the slippery root.

"I can't read it, give me a second… This is A, and this is plus, A plus IS …. Wait a second that's no plus, that's X… Yeah, Axis that makes sense! Axis of E…why do you write evil with w?"

"Bottle of Axis? Be careful with it! Shield it from direct sunlight or it might blow!" Rick warned Jake who immediately looked at the bottle itself and then used his body as a giant shield from the sun.

"It's like a time bomb, but don't worry I know how to disarm it!" Rick said and immediately started climbing faster than before.

"_**What is in that **_bottle?_**" **_Tey'wo asked, looking at the bottle with rather unstable liquid in it.

"_**Do you know what Teylu worms and arachnid sting do with mind?**_" Jake asked, drawing attention of Sänume who seemed uninterested until now.

"_**Yes, without Tsahik guidance, you'll see things which are not real.**_" Tey'wo answered correctly.

"_**That's right. Humans have similar method, they however mix water with alcohol, if you put only small amount of alcohol then you'll feel relaxed. If you put same amount of water and alcohol, then you might have problem with movement and speaking, and if you put only minimum water in it, then you might even lose consciousness. Alcohol however burns faster than grass, and if there is a lot of alcohol together, even leaving it in sunlight might ignite it… Besides only Eywa knows what Rick puts in this.**_" Jake tried to explain the basics about alcohol to him, he knew that he gave him inaccurate info about alcohol but it was better than trying to explain what is liter. Jake looked once again at the bottle in his hands and shuddered when he thought about it. One drop of this strong stuff could sterilize wound as well as make your skin paler by simply touching. "_And Rick drinks this_..." It was creepy just to think about it.

"_**What? Rick?**_" Jake heard Paw'at's surprised yelp as Rick touched her legs. She thought that she left him somewhere down there. That obviously changed because Rick looked for another way up, when he noticed that he could jump on the other vine on the different flying rock, he prepared to jump. Jake's eyes widened when he realized how far the root or vine was. "_Oh no, he wouldn't_" Jake hoped but then he saw Rick's jump and he simply had to close his eyes.

"_Oh no, he is going to fall and I'll have to explain to Tarya how he really died…_"

* * *

C-C-C-Combo Brea….wait, I meant Cliffhanger!

Yeah that's right I did it again! Why you ask? Because I ran out of inspiration, both of them: The bottled one and the mental one. I just need to recharge my chapter writing skills. (Sometime I wish there were no cooldown on 'write chapter' skill)

Answers to readers: The Special Edition!

Characters will answer your questions (because I'm all out of funny replies)

-Teddy-wabbitz: Rick says "If you have enough duct tape, you can do ANYTHING!"

-Hideout Writer: Eywa says "I only gave him that duct tape..."

-Na'viWolf: "Have you even thought about it? He updates on daily basis, he has to come with stuff on-the-go and it's not easy. If I was supposed to think every day about what am I going to write in fanfiction, I guess my head would blow up." Nicole said

(Besides, I already spend 1/6 of the day just by writing this stuff (sometimes I spent even 5 hours writing it… Yes there were some exceptions where I managed to write a LOT of text but then again I was in top shape and had some pretty good idea.)

-Forgotten Shock trooper: "If that happens, I'm going to look at you in a way that'll make you feel awkward!" Rick says and then looks at you in a way that makes you feel like you should apologize to him for wanting him to embarrass himself.

-Oldskoolninja: That means a lot to me, thanks. "Oh now I have even more motivation to make it back in one piece!" Rick joins in

-Yukidog: Note to self: "Attempts to postpone writer's block by bringing back the bad guys from old times = good idea!"


	158. Chapter 157 No one's Final Test Part 7

I say that today will be another of those 'Meh' days. Car is broken, yet I still ride in it. Not enough time to write this chapter too!  
Meh!

* * *

Chapter 157: No one's Final Test Part 7

When the group was almost up there, Rick was once again in the lead.

"_**He was too weak to climb just a few moments ago yet he's once again in front of me? What just happened?**_" Mak'cato asked himself out loud, he looked up and saw that Rick was climbing up using only his hands, just like every other na'vi. When he started however, he used his legs to keep the root or vine or whatever it was steady.

"_**Rick is full of surprises**_" Tailon said from different vine, he found alternative route upward and he decided to take it. Paw'at was right behind him. Instead of climbing straight toward the leaders, they would climb a little higher and then jump to aforementioned flying rock. It was certainly better to do this than wait if Rick runs out of strength once again. Rick however was decided to climb up as fast as he can and save his friends from imminent danger. "_Axis of Evil is extremely volatile. Its explosiveness can only be compared to the delicious taste… Nahh who am I kidding? There is no taste, only pain… Pain which will make you stronger!_" Rick thought as he climbed upward, he was almost there when he heard Rick telling the other senior about Rick's Dreamhunt.

"…_**took more than five stings to begin the Dreamhunt. It was both awe inspiring and really amusing sight. Every time the arachnid stung him he just said "Ow" and then it was like nothing really happened.**_" Jake tried to imitate Rick's not-so-painful cry, which made Tey'wo and Bal'gi Olo'eyktan laugh while Sänume just faintly smiled. Rick could see the smile because at that exact moment, he managed to pull himself up and then stand up on the solid ground.

"_**Okay okay, I'm here prepared to tame that ikran beast… I should save the day first though, where is that dangerous bottle?**_" Rick asked looking around, proving once again that his title 'booze hound' was well earned.

"_**Here ya go, save the day!**_" Jake said handling over the bottle which was looking like it would explode any moment. Rick however knew how to defuse this bomb and so he did it, he opened the bottle so fast that Jake didn't even notice that it was open and Rick already put the bottle neck to his lips. Rick lived his whole life for this moment, for this taste he would die over and over again, the taste of something burning his tongue, burning everything when it went down his throat. Then he gulped, it was almost perfect.

"_Almost perfect, it is never good enough to be perfect but then again, I'll find the perfect liquor, I'll taste it and then I'll keep drinking it until I find The Truth about liquors!_" Rick thought while he kept on chugging it… He was thirsty indeed. "_This might actually be the first time I drank alcohol in my life, considering that I recently died and then I came back… No, I can't seem to remember any other alcohol and worms and scorpion stings don't count!_" He thought while he stopped chugging, one quarter of the bottle was missing and Rick didn't feel so great now that he stopped drinking it for a moment.

"_**Are you alright Rick? You don't look so good**_." Jake asked him, he knew exactly what was happening. Rick's body was used to alcohol, but after so much time without axis, whiskey, vodka, mead or wine, his resilience was somewhat handicapped. "_If you stop drinking, your body will grow weak... I don't want to grow weak!_" Rick remembered the words of one wise man that drank with Rick when he was younger. That man was indeed wise. His beard was long and white, and sometimes red because he was a really big fan of red wine. It was he who taught Rick the basics of drinking. He even taught him a special technique!

"_Technique older than the oldest brewery, older than the first still… When the earth was young and first alcoholic was born, he couldn't simply make alcohol for himself, he had to search for it, he spent his whole life searching for the 'water of life' When he finally found it, he made sure that he'll be able to find it again if he had to. It was the ability to be subconsciously pulled toward the nearest vessel with alcohol…_" Rick remembered the 'legend' that wise man told him so many times. He also kept saying that "_modern society calls those with 'The Ability' alcoholics, but one day they'll learn that the truth is at the bottom of your glass._"

Rick's ability to detect booze however was weak because he couldn't 'detect' the bottle Jake owned until few minutes ago. He was also feeling rather sick.

"_**Excuse me**_" Rick said with a raised finger and walked over to the corner of the floating rock. He fell on his knees and bended over. Jake quickly got near him to witness the epic moment, it was like seeing a solar eclipse, a moment of a lifetime. "_Rick is going to puke. He's not strong enough to keep the booze in!_" Jake thought and then decided to talk to him while the others, along with the recruits who just arrived, just watched.

"Think about it, all that precious booze! You can't puke! You can't waste good booze like that, Rick!" Jake kept on teasing Rick with a wide grin on his face. Rick knew that he was right, if he pukes now he'll never be able to get that taste out of his mouth, he'll never be able to call himself 'The booze hound' again and what was most important: He will never forgive himself if he threw up The Axis of Evil. It was like peeing on the altar in church.

"_I must keep it in!_" He thought, his face was sweating like mad and he was red, all his strength abandoned him. Jake knew that it won't take long.

"NO!" Rick yelled, daring to defy his stomach! He wasn't that weak! "_I'll not puke!_" This single thought resonated in his head as he stood up, his knees were shaking and he looked like he just climbed a mountain, or two. Even though his eyes were starting to roll backward, he managed to lift his hand along with the relic in it. Jake's eyes widened even more when he saw what Rick was going to do. Rick wasn't going to drink from it yet, instead he lifted it in front of his face and his eyes focused once again at the glass bottle, he then gave it a kiss and mumbled something in English, it was so silent that Jake couldn't hear it good enough to recognize it but it sounded like something deep and spiritual. The only words Jake heard clearly were the last ones

"Ad Fundum!" Rick said and then lowered the bottle a little and then put his lips on the bottle neck and chugged once again. When he finished, two fifths of the bottle were missing and Rick looked like he was going to pass out right now. He fell on his knees again and placed the bottle carefully next to him. Jake was amazed that Rick could resist the urge to puke by drinking even more alcohol. It was simply spectacular, at least for him. The others who were watching this were confused about what was going on, that or they didn't care because they were so tired from getting up there.

Rick then looked at Jake and was about to say something, he then decided to stay silent and instead he looked down, he was still kneeling near the corner and therefore he could see clearly the height in which he currently was. "_I should do it, if I don't I'll regret it!_" He thought and then decided that this was a great opportunity to do it. He prepared himself and then spit.

Jake smiled at that and asked "_**What? Does it taste that bad?**_"

"_**Just look at the height, that spit might kill something down there!**_" Rick told Jake who immediately started laughing at the idea of some spit killing something down there. Sure it will be accelerated by the gravity, but so was water when it was raining.

"_**Ready to go?**_" Jake asked Rick after he was done with laughing.

"_**Yeah, I'm ready.**_" Rick nodded and then stood up. He wasn't as ready as he hoped though. When he stood up he suddenly felt dizzy, but he managed to keep his balance, when he however tried to pick up the bottle, it slipped out of his hands. "_Oh no… Oh no!_" Rick thought as he tried to catch the bottle once again, it was the most precious object in his life. And if he had to die for something, this was third thing on the list called 'what to die for.' First thing, or rather being to die for was obviously Tarya, and second thing to die for were Rick's friends and the third one was aforementioned booze. The bottle was slippery though and was getting further away from Rick with each passing moment, further from Rick meant also further from the current floating rock. Rick's hands which were trying to catch that bottle were the only two things keeping it from that long drop. Rick managed to catch it though, but there was another problem at hand. Rick was already balancing on his tiptoes and was about to fall down with the bottle he just caught. Jake however was there to catch Rick's shoulder and pull him back.

"_**I know you like it, but it's not worth dying for.**_" Jake commented that stunt Rick just pulled, he also pointed at the bottle Rick was holding. He was obviously trying to mask the fact that he just helped one of the recruits to stay alive.

"_**That's exactly where our opinions differ**_" Rick said while looking at the bottle with a loving look.

"_**Ikrans are waiting, they are on the other side of this cave**_." Sänume interrupted the argument with useful information, she also pointed toward the small cave which was near them, this flying rock was one of the biggest ones in Iknimaya mountains and ikrans knew it, so they decided to build a nesting place right there.

* * *

What? It's his life, and he is the one who choose what to die for.

I have only one thing to say before I end this chapter. I did it under three hours, the reason was simple… My car. Do I need to say more? I'm starting to fear my car. It's just standing outside, looking at me through the window probably plotting against me. It must be all planned! Where it will die on me, where it will explode and take me with it… Oh but I know better! He'll never catch me off guard! (Insert mad laughter here)

Let's get a little more serious though…

Answers to readers!

-Teddy-wabbitz: answers to those questions are : 1)Rick is already there 2) he attempted to murder some innocent animal using his acidic spit (30% saliva 20% his last meal 50% alcohol) 3) "I might" 4) Absolutely, that's the only way down…

-Na'viWolf: Oh, okay then ^_^

-Hideout Writer: He doesn't need that much, look what that one bottle did to him.

-Forgotten shock trooper: "Maybe ordinary humans are motivated 'That way' but not us booze hounds, oh yeah we'll follow 'The Bottle' everywhere!"

-GenericAmerican: 'If Rick survives'… Does it really matter? I mean, he died once ^_^ does he really need to survive?

Now that's a question which will keep you occupied until tomorrow (I hope!)

Read & Review

Cheers!


	159. Chapter 158 No one's Final Test Part 8

Well isn't that great? I managed to get depressed for no apparent reason and I'm supposed to write rather important chapter today… Don't worry though. My mood will not affect the story

* * *

Chapter 158: No one's suicide…

Ahem... I said it WON'T affect my story… let's try that again.

* * *

Chapter 158: No one's Final Test Part 8

Rick was feeling better already. His stomach resigned and stopped complaining. The cave was creeping Rick out a little, he didn't like caves, every time he went inside of one, he was immediately under attack by creature who lived there. Strange animals on Pandora, rather angry homeless people back on earth. "_I still don't know which was scarier, those terrifying eyes filled with killing and hunger, or those animals I encountered on my way to the Fallen Home tree._" Rick thought as everybody started walking toward the cave which was rather close. Rick's encounter with strange animals was nothing unexpected if you think about it. Pandora was mostly unexplored, at least that's what they told Rick back in hell's gate. "_But they also told us that Hell's gate is only bastion on Pandora, yet Scylla is still there. They kept lying to us._"

Rick was trying to occupy his mind as he, with the rest of the na'vi entered the cave. It wasn't a dark cave however, the bioluminescence found its way into the cave, the roots which were protruding from ceiling were the main source of light, it was like a chandelier with relatively small light bulbs. It was amazing, at least for Rick who was trying to occupy his mind with thoughts about beautifully designed cave with smallest light bulbs which were by the way 100% natural and didn't require any source of electricity. As they continued through the cave, Rick suddenly heard water falling somewhere near. "_What the hell? Waterfall? Up here? How is that possible? _Rick wondered. "_There is no way it can come from this flying piece of rock, and I didn't notice a giant waterfall falling on this rock. _" Rick thought, he was thinking about it more and more as they got closer to the source of that sound.

"Jake, I have a question regarding the water somewhere in front of us." Rick began and Jake looked at him with that knowing look.

"I know what you want to ask…" Jake said, catching Rick off guard. "_What? Is that some kind of Frequently Asked Question?_"

"Yes that's a waterfall, and no it is not safe to use it as some kind of waterslide." Jake answered the question which Rick obviously didn't want to ask.

"Yes, that's interesting although it's not the question I wanted to ask." Rick said, crossing his arms.

"Oh, well then at least you learned a little something extra, seriously though what did you want to know?" Jake asked while rubbing his shoulder, he felt a little stupid after answering the question which was never asked in the first place.

"Where the hell is that water coming from?" Rick asked, he couldn't figure out where all that water was coming from

"It falls from another flying 'island' above us… You did notice that waterfall above the cave didn't you?" Jake answered the real question. Rick who obviously didn't notice that waterfall which wasn't there last time he checked and so he simply gave Jake a look which said 'if there was any waterfall I would notice it, I didn't so there isn't any' That look however didn't last long though because Rick also noticed that this wasn't really a cave, but more like a tunnel and that there was that prophetic light at the end of tunnel thing right in front of him.

"Light at the end of the tunnel, that's it… I'm staying here, I passed through the light at the end of the tunnel once…" Rick said jokingly, immediately making Ney'tiri and Tailon smile and Jake even laughed. Sänume however looked at him slightly surprised that he was giving up now. She then looked at Jake who shook his head in gesture that Rick was obviously joking.

"_Well maybe it's not the famous light at the end of the tunnel but you can never be too careful_" Rick thought as he exited the tunnel, the light overwhelmed him for a moment but his eyes quickly adjusted, even though the tunnel wasn't exactly pitch black, the sun was still brighter and so his eyes had a few problems. The waterfall Rick was so curious about was right next to him, but because he was standing on narrow ledge, he couldn't see if the water was indeed coming from a different flying island.

"_**Here they are**_" Tey'wo, who went ahead, announced that those ikrans were indeed there. "_Yeah it would be really awkward if we came all the way up here to find out that they moved into some better district, although I can actually see that. Message saying 'We moved to the lowest flying island to make Iknimaya easier for na'vi, if you are up there, searching for us then it sucks to be you. Regards *Squawk*!_" Rick thought sarcastically.

"_Well it could happen._" He thought as the rest of this little expedition got carefully to the other side of this narrow ledge, it wouldn't be that difficult if there wasn't that waterfall falling right next to you, trying to pull you down and then kill you by either drowning you, or by smashing your face into the ground. Rick didn't want to experience this scenario and so he was paying extra attention to the ledge which was wet and therefore slippery. He however managed to cross it, when he was on the other side, he saw that the group formed a tight formation and so he did the same.

"_**Sänume will decide in what order you will go. Prepare your bolas and good luck**_." Jake said, there was no arguing about who will decide the order, Sänume was both Olo'eyktan and Tsahik and therefore she was the highest ranking na'vi here. When Rick however heard that he was supposed to prepare his bola, all he could do was to face-palm. "_I knew I didn't forget the keys to my room, I forgot the bola… Well, no backing now._" Everyone prepared their bolas except Rick, which drew attention to him.

It was Tey'wo who asked him about the bola. "_**Why don't you take out your bola?**_"

Rick wasn't going to make an idiot out of himself and so he said "_**I have a different technique of catching ikran.**_" He looked confident about it although he didn't have any plan regarding catching ikrans who were just behind the corner. "_Yeah, I'll beat him into submission or something…_" He thought. Tey'wo wasn't going to argue with a human who already befriended a Thanator. Jake on the other hand was a little worried about Rick who obviously didn't have a queue to finish the ritual.

"_**If you truly have a special technique, then you'll be the last one, so nobody else will be able to try your special technique**__** Kawtu.**_ " Sänume said and motioned one of her own to go and try to find his Ikran. The whole group walked around the corner and saw that there were at least thirty ikrans on the ground, each one had a different color, and they were minding their own business. Jake however noticed something that wasn't there last time he went here, there was a big hole at the other side of The Nesting Ground, big black and dark hole, probably blown with a rocket or something. "_Might have been a stray rocket during The Great Battle_" He thought and didn't pay any attention to it. Instead he turned to see how was Tipani's recruit faring. One ikran roared at him and then jumped out of his way, but the second one didn't. The Ikran meant for him was therefore right in front of him. The recruit started to swing his bola and then waited for the right moment to throw it.

"_He looks like he do this every day_" Rick thought, feeling a little bad that he forgot his bola at home. The ikran tried to bite the recruit and he then released the bola, which flew harmlessly around the Ikran's head. The young recruit's eyes widened as he tried to dodge another attempt to bite his head off. It was that exact moment he realized that he jumped to the wrong side, to the side where was no ground. He yelled as he tried to grab anything which could slow him down, he managed to catch one root and stop himself from falling to a terrible death. That however meant he will have to face death far worse as 'his' ikran jumped right behind him and caught him in his jaws. That was the last time Rick heard his scream, after that everything went silent, except for the ikrans who were rudely interrupting the 'five seconds of silence for the dead guy' by doing all kinds of noise. After this failure, Paw'at was selected to try and pass the test. She jumped toward ikrans with grace and agility of a cat, wild grin on her face as she started to swing the bola above her head.

"_**You can do it!**_" Rick yelled and then everybody started to cheer. Paw'at was glad that they supported her, and soon she found her ikran. She didn't wait for him to attack her and instead of throwing her bola she smacked him like it was some kind of flail, which also worked because it entangled its mouth and she was able to jump on it and quickly connect with him. The cheers went louder as she smiled at them and then untied her ikran's mouth and dived off the mountain with it. Tailon for some reason was the most happiest of all, and Rick thought he knew why was that.

Another one and another went one by one and their either succeeded or died horribly by either falling to their deaths or being eaten alive, but soon there were only Tailon, Mineya, Mak'cato, some other guy and Rick left.

* * *

Oooh yeah this is not 'The Final chapter' of this story arc yet. I can't write good things while I'm depressed so I postponed it a little. (This story arc will end 20/12/2093...LOL just kidding.) Sure I could write it while being all depressed and stuff but hey, I just created another cliffhanger just for you guys!

Let's do the answers for a reader, which always cheers me up!

-Forgotten Shock Trooper: You hate cliffhangers? Well, then you must hate my whole story (because it's all one big cliffhanger!) Don't worry though, we'll learn what will happen to Rick tomorrow, stay tuned to see how Rick will fail…or win!

-Na'viWolf: They'll go inside and figure out that it's a big tunnel. I s*it you not!

-Xerxes2003: It's a sentient being which was mindf*ked by a blue guy/gal and since then its acting like a loyal slave, I think it might be possible to do it. Besides, that's Rick we're talking about! He can crash anything!

-Sparklekitty07's review on 1st chapter (When (s)he gets here she'll know that:)

I am well aware of those errors in the first fifty or so chapters, I did them while being drunk and I started this story to improve my English in the first place, so I leave those errors there to show you my readers that I managed to improve over the course of time (in writing and in drinking!) and no, I'm still Czech ;)

That's all folks! Read you tomorrow!

Read & Review

Don't get eaten by ikran!


	160. Chapter 159 No one's Final Test Part 9

Wild Ikran has appeared! Rick uses "Be careful!", Rick's Def is up! Ikran uses "Choose", Rick is entering combat. Rick uses "Throw bola", No ammo left, Ikran resisted damage. Ikran uses "Bite", its super effective. Warning Rick's HP is critical! Rick uses "Axis of Evil", Rick's HP restored. Ikran is paralyzed by Rick's breath, Rick is still drinking.  
Ikran has fled, Rick fainted.

GAME OVER!

Now for the actual story!

* * *

Chapter 159: No one's Final Test Part 9

It was getting messy down there, at least twenty na'vi came here to prove that they are worthy of being called Ikran riders and Hunters, but only eleven managed to survive, the others were either disemboweled, eaten completely, fell off the flying island, and in one case both ikran and Ikran rider died due to accident which consisted of high speed, waterfall, water in eyes and wall. This particular fellow was lucky enough to tame Ikran but not skilled enough to steer him while trying to get water out of his eyes, a bloody spot on the side of the mountain, where he hit his head really badly reminded everyone in air that they should pay attention to where they are flying, or it will get messy. The ikran who was connected to him while the incident was confused when all communication from the other side ceased and before he could figure out what really happened, he also crashed into mountain, he however managed to prepare himself and make an impromptu landing on the wall, that also allowed that dead na'vi's body to fall down. The dead body's grip on Ikran's neck was weak and so it slowly fell backward. His friends which were from Nera'limi clan, those who were laughing at Mineya before, were horrified when their friend fell off his ikran, when they tried to catch him however, they noticed that his head was deformed and they steered away, no sense in catching dead body… Dead body of Mak'cato,

Mineya was supposed to go next. She looked at the remaining 'recruits', Tailon gave her reassuring smile and patted her shoulder, when she looked at Rick however he did more than that.

"_**I tell you what, If you survive, we'll finish this bottle together.**_" Rick offered her and Jake immediately joined in.

"_**Be careful then, this stuff is more dangerous than those ikrans.**_" This made Mineya smile slightly. After so much death today, the seniors decided to try and motivate the remaining recruits. Mineya jumped down and carefully advanced toward the rest of ikrans, there were ten remaining. Ten for four recruits were more than enough, the others were either tamed or they flew away. Mineya advanced toward the ikrans, bola prepared in her hand. As she advanced toward them, first one decided that she wasn't worthy of his or her attention and simply walked away, he didn't even bother flying away or anything. He was obviously the oldest Ikran here, he was the most oddly colored Ikran she ever saw, he was indigo and blue patterns on his wings while his face was brown and purple… He also had a scar on his wing. Maybe that was the reason he simply 'walked' away instead of flying away.

"_It looks like he's grounded, heh grounded on flying island which is at least… well which is rather high for my liking. _" Rick thought. Mineya meanwhile found that there was at least one Ikran which liked her, he chose her when she got close enough for him to try and bite her head off. She managed to dodge that. Rick hoped that she'll survive this one, he really wanted her to drink with him and therefore forget about that bad first impression they gave each other when they met. "_Don't get me wrong, I love Tarya! I just don't want to drink this alone!_" Rick thought, and it looked like he won't have to drink it alone at all. She already put bola on her ikran's muzzle and managed to get behind its neck.

The ikran however wasn't going to be subdued that easily, he did what no other Ikran did before in attempt to get the attacker off him, he used the same method Rick used when Zirina got on his AMP first time: He tackled the wall and knocked the wind out of Mineya who was trying to connect with him. She fell off him and tried to catch her breath, the ikran however didn't wait for her to catch her breath and although his mouth was still entangled, he was still dangerous, he proved that when he tried to rip Mineya's throat using his claws, he thankfully missed as Mineya rolled past him and got on her feet. That ikran however managed to get the bola off using his claw and his mouth was now once again open. That was some bad news and Rick was getting nervous. Mineya wasn't however, mostly because she was in a fight to the death. She once again tried to get behind him and jump on his neck but he raised his wing in attempt to block her, and that attempt succeeded, Mineya was stopped and he had all cards now in his hand, or claw if you want.

He did what every other animal would do to attacker, he tried to bite her head off, and although he missed her neck, he didn't miss her shoulder. She then threw her like a rag doll across the nesting ground, her shoulder was severely injured and was bleeding vigorously, if you looked closely you could see her shoulder muscles, she was in so much pain that she almost fainted. She however got up and continued with the fight. She once again tried to connect with him by charging toward him and dodging his head while trying to grab one of his antenna-like queues. He tried to block her once again but she managed to get on his neck anyway, when she was there she managed to get a decent grip on his queue. Rick's eyes were getting wider and wider as he watched this battle go on, his eyes concentrated on the hand holding the queue, then he saw her grabbing her own queue and trying to bring those two closer and closer. When they were two centimeters away from each other, the tendrils tried to attach to each other. Mineya's tendrils however suddenly went limp, her hand holding his antenna-like queue also went limp, releasing it after a few moments. Rick's mind stopped for a moment, he stopped focusing on the hand and queue and instead he looked into her face. All he saw was pain and suffering, he also noticed that instead of connecting her queue to his queue, her neck connected with his teeth. The ikran then threw her off him and roared victoriously.

"_**NO!**_" both Rick and Tailon cried out simultaneously. Although they've known each other for a few hours, she managed to befriend Rick and Tailon, and many others. It was hard to see your newest friend being killed by a beast which you'll have to fight next, especially for Tailon. When Sänume looked away from the horrible scene, she whispered a silent prayer for yet another dead youngling. The stench in the air was getting more unbearable, and although the wind tried to blow it away, the death was still in the air.

"_**I've never seen so much death during Iknimaya.**_" Sänume said. This was a bad omen, really bad omen. Either 'The People' were getting careless after defeating humans, or they were growing weaker and beasts were getting stronger. Either way it was bad.  
"_**Tailon, it's your turn.**_"

She then announced while looking toward him. Rick and Tailon exchanged worried looks and then Tailon opened his mouth. "_**If I don't return, then tell Paw'at that I loved her…**_" He said to Rick, crouching down and putting a hand on his shoulder. Rick suddenly got angry at him. He slapped his hand off his shoulder and looked at him with the eyes of a murderer.

"_**I won't… It's up to you to tell her, and if you die today, then you should know that when we meet again in the lands of the dead, I'll hit you so hard that even Eywa will turn around to see what made that bone-cracking noise! Stop being a baby and act like a man, if you want to tell her that you love her, then prove your love to her by finishing this trial!**_" Rick yelled at him with all the anger he could muster. He couldn't even think about yet another friend dying right in front of him. Tailon was really shocked to hear something so harsh from a human he knew so long. Rick was always friendly and never this hostile, but seeing so much death can change na'vi, and even human. And although Tailon asked him for this just in case of emergency, he decided against it. Rick hoped that Tailon would take this as another motivation. "_If he doesn't tell her, no one will._"

Even Jake was surprised that Rick was this heartless. He however withheld his objections about how Rick acted. Tailon jumped down and he got immediately selected by one of the ikrans. He started swinging his bola and Rick opened his bottle, he couldn't watch this. Instead he decided that in memory of Mineya, he'll drink it all alone, and so he did. First gulp and his throat started to ache, another gulp and another. When the bottle was empty from three quarters, he stopped and looked how Tailon was faring. Tailon meanwhile managed to entangle Ikran's mouth and jump on his neck. This ikran however saw what the previous one did, and so he decided to try tackling the wall too. He was too far away from it however, and Tailon managed to connect with the beast before it reached the wall. Rick almost dropped the bottle and cheered! "_**Yeeeeeeehaaaaww! Good job!**_ " Rick jumped up while cheering, he also spilled some of his booze, but this time it didn't matter. His friend managed to get through the life threatening ritual. "_**GO TELL HER!**_" Rick yelled at him as he dived off the flying island.

"_**Go find your Ikran Rick.**_ " Sänume said, drawing Rick back into reality which will once again try to make him go to the land of the dead.

* * *

Bloody hell, this is not how I planned this chapter, oh no it's getting out of control! Well, what's done is done. This chapter once again proves that I have a little control over the story itself which is the supreme ruler in a matter of life and death of its inhabitants.

This chapter wasn't supposed to be so depressing too, I shed a tear or two in Mineya's memory, may your soul finds its place in Eywa's embrace…

"_**Thanks**_"

Oh don't mention it. Anyway, we should get to Answers to readers part so:

Answers to readers:

-Forgotten shock trooper: You really can smell appearance by Eywa? All I can smell is the stench in the air, death is on the wind!

-Yukidog: Why not, Rick already screwed the rules of life which clearly dictates that: What dies, will stay dead…

-Ryan Wolf: That's Mrs. Cliffhanger to you! (I'm kidding, I married my computer!)

-Oldskoolninja: Tell your mother that I wish she'll get well soon.

-Xerxes2003: I assure you that no divine intervention will happen, I have it all figured out already.

-Hideout writer: That's why I keep this story on a flash disk. (Backups are located at each and every local disk in this computer, on my notebook and on another external disk, so even if he manages to crash my PC, I have backups! (Mad laughter))

Sooo, this is not the great chapter I wanted to show you today but be reasonable, there were three other recruits who were in front of Rick and so I had to take care of them first. Rest in Peace Mak'cato and Mineya, and WOO HOO you made it Tailon!

Keep reading because Rick might die tomorrow in Chapter 160: No one's promise

(I also decided to give you advices under the read & review stuff which might actually help you in real life.)

Read & Review

Be careful, everywhere!


	161. Chapter 160 No one's Promise

I can feel it, it is coming! Quick, hand over the beaker with wi…ok with 100% orange juice, which is rather sour for my taste but… Never mind, it is coming! *Dead Characters from this story are getting out of their graves* It's here, can you feel it? *Each one of them is carrying something* Shush, it's about to begin! *Wild guitar solo played by headless Nicole* "This one is for the guy who killed me!" She yells into microphone and then she ruffles the strings, Mineya gets behind the drums and Sarge takes bass guitar. After that, it really began.

* * *

Chapter 160: No one's Promise

It was Rick's turn, and although he still didn't have any plan prepared, he was going to get down there and fight every f#*cking ikran who will dare to 'chose' him, in fact his reserve plan was to beat that particular ikran so badly that he'll try to retreat by taking off, at that moment Rick will jump at him and it'll be officially over, how will he get down was something he didn't think about yet. He took a step forward and was about to jump down and beat the living sh*t out of the ikran that will chose him, he however decided to finish his bottle first. He didn't want to leave it if he was going to die, and if he dies this day he'll at least cause a really painful tummy ache to any ikran who will try to digest him.

"_If that happens, I hope that the booze in my stomach burns through his!_" It was a rather depressing thought but Rick's chances at survival were even more depressing. After the bottle was finished, he looked at it decided to keep it. It was his only weapon which could cause rather painful injury if used correctly, and Rick knew exactly how to use glass bottle in a brawl, he was a natural tavern fighter. He could defend himself with a bottle, chair or even flyswatter if needed. When he jumped down on the ground, every last ikran turned to see who this relatively small na'vi was. This relatively small na'vi was pinkish white and had no queue, at all. He was unlike any na'vi they ever seen. He had strange looking scars on his side and even stranger pattern on his back. Instead of walking silently like very other na'vi, he was rather loud when it came to each and every step. He also had no tail and his eyes were smaller.

This was the strangest na'vi they ever seen. Rick started walking toward them, his look landed on each and every Ikran which was standing there and watched him in return. When Rick started to approach the nearest Ikran, the ikran tilted his head and then jerked backward and lifted off. "_One out, seven to check_" Rick thought as he looked at another ikran, the second one looked like your average ikran, nothing noteworthy about him. Rick approached him with his bottle in his hand, prepared to smash it against the ikran's head or to throw it in his mouth. The latter was more dangerous and yet Rick was prepared to do that. The second ikran was about to 'choose' Rick when he suddenly stopped, he suddenly froze for a second and then jerked backward and flew away. "What the hell? I'm too good for you eh? Well run away… err, you know what I meant!" Rick yelled at the ikran and made a threatening gesture toward retreating ikran.

Jake with the rest of 'seniors' watched Rick with curiosity, Rick spoke about a different method of catching ikrans, so he must have some kind of plan, and if not then it's all going to end badly for him. "_I hope he manages to stay alive, I don't think that Eywa will be able to bring him back if he's digested and ripped apart by Ikran._" Jake thought about it, but as he thought about it Rick managed to scare yet another ikran. There were only four left, the one with scar on the wings which refused to fight with Mineya however was watching Rick from a distance, he was sitting near the cave which was created by explosion. Jake once again wondered about what must've happened to that rocket's navigation system if it landed here. The fight was indeed in Iknimaya, but it was relatively far away from the nesting grounds.

Then again the Iknimaya itself was one large deposit of Unobtainium, which meant that machines were prone to getting crazy around them, navigation systems were of course most prone to these errors, so the rocket must've followed a drunken path and then accidentally land there. It also had to be one of the high explosive ones because the cave was big enough for ikran or two to hide inside, and it wasn't old enough for anything to grow inside so it was dark, so dark that you couldn't see what was inside. Although Jake could swear he saw something inside, maybe a pair of eyes.

Rick meanwhile got through the third ikran who refused him, it was getting kind of boring to go around ikrans who were too scared or too… something… to choose you. Although Mak'cato had almost same problem, he eventually ended with Ikran, right before that terrible accident with the waterfall. It was the fifth Ikran which chose him, and Rick hoped that he'll be selected soon. Every ikran however, decided that he or she doesn't want to choose Rick and so they left until there were only two left. Rick was getting rather skeptical about this, and seniors who were watching him were also getting kind of bored, it was like watching security camera in elevator. People came inside, they waited, and then they came outside, nothing else. The only difference was that there was no elevator and it was Rick who walked toward Ikrans who then decided to leave him with a disgusted look on their faces.

"Come on, I'm the last recruit, choose me." Rick resorted to politely asking the ikran in front of him to attack him. "_If no ikran chooses me, then I'll not pass through the test._" Rick thought, and he indeed caught attention of the ikran before him, but in a different way. The ikran came over to him and looked at him from up close, like he was examining him. He however stopped and made an uncomfortable sound and shut his eyes closed for some reason, he then spread his wings and flew away. Rick's chances at survival were dramatically high, but so were the chances at failing miserably. The last Ikran, the oddly colored one who preferred walking away instead of flying away was the last ikran there, he was lying near the cave and was nervously looking at Rick and then at the cave. Rick however didn't pay any attention to that as he simply walked toward him.

After a few steps, Rick was in front of the last ikran on the ground, the ikran turned his head to see Rick clearly. Rick noticed that this ikran had only two eyes. It was hard to notice it from a distance but only his right primary eye and left secondary eye was intact. This Ikran has obviously lived through many battles, he wasn't paying much attention to Rick, but Rick was obviously paying a lot of attention to him. If he was a na'vi, he would probably be older than Mo'at and even wiser. The scars on his face were probably from either claws of other flying predators, there were even some gunshot wounds on his side, and there was no doubt that he must've dodged a rocket once in his life. There were no other sources of fire on Pandora that could leave burns on his side.

"You look different." Rick said, attempting to strike conversation with Ikran who obviously didn't mind his presence. The ikran turned his head toward Rick and pulled it rather close for comfort. Rick was prepared to dodge if he was about to try anything funny, but the old ikran just inhaled the air through the holes on his shoulder which were acting like a nostrils. He pulled his head back and blinked once, he then partially exhaled and inhaled once again and then shook his head.

"What?" Rick asked out loud and smelled himself. Sure he was sweating like mad because he just climbed the fricking flying mountain.

"So what I'm a little sweaty, I know you've probably waited for a prince... or princess on a white thanator but…" Rick noticed that the Ikran was trying to cover his nostrils even more when Rick began speaking. "_Is something with my breath? _" Rick thought, breathing into his hand and then smelling it. The alcohol was reeking from him, he smelled so bad that even Ikrans decided to get away from someone who smelled like him.

"_Oh great, this is the first time I tried to hook up with an ikran. And she, or he… I don't even know what gender he or she is_" Rick thought, trying to figure it out by discreetly checking him. The ikran however didn't like this. He stood up and walked away from Rick, obviously saying that he doesn't want to stay with a guy who smells like distillery.

Rick was therefore left ikranless, which made him rather depressed.

* * *

Meanwhile at the ground down below Iknimaya, Mawey was standing right next to Thanty, they were connected through Tsahaylu but that wasn't the only connection they have established.

"It happened, orders?" Those words came from a small speaker which was connected to neck-mounted radio set worn by Mawey. Thanty just growled silently so it almost sounded like a purr. He knew that this would happen, the probability of this happening was around twelve percent but when it came to Rick, it was like one hundred percent.

"_Tell them 'Don't leave him behind'_" Thanty said to Mawey through Tsahaylu. Mawey smiled at him and nodded.

"_**Father Thanty says 'Don't leave him behind'**_"

"Orders received and understood"

* * *

Jake was about to jump down and go pat Rick's shoulder, he was also preparing his speech about 'it happens sometimes' but then again he knew how much this meant for Rick.

He however stopped when he heard a strange noise. Everybody heard a strange noise, it was like something big was waking and was trying to roar. It came from everywhere at once. Sänume carefully looked around while Tey'wo was preparing his bow and arrows just like Ney'tiri did. The bal'gi Olo'eyktan was the last one to prepare his bow.

Rick was about to have one of the 'Everyone is out there flying and only I was left behind' depressions. He felt a pair of eyes watching him, when he however turned to see who was watching him his depression only became worse. Those eyes belonged to Mineya who was lying dead in the puddle of her own blood. The depression vanished however when he heard the noise.

"_It is a screeching noise which was characteristic…_" he never finished that thought because another sound brought him back to reality, it was a fifty caliber auto-cannon. He quickly realized that the sound was coming from the cave which was right in front of him, and so he jumped away. It was a really strange though. It seemed like in slow motion yet it wasn't. He could hear gunshots from the auto-cannon before he made the first move yet the bullets impacted after he was in safety. He peeked to see what was in the cave, in that very moment it was fairly obvious that it was a human created machine in there. He looked there for a few seconds and then it flew out. Rick was stupefied when he first saw that. It looked like a Scorpion gunship at the first glance, if you looked at it carefully however, you could see that its fan motors were not the only propulsion, somebody added two homemade looking jets in place where rockets were usually placed. It was also painted blue and red and its pattern looked like it was some kind of animal.

"_I guess it's supposed to look like Ikran_" Rick judged by the looking at it, it wasn't his imagination though because the aircraft bore five letters "Ikran" on its right side. What was even weirder were the loudspeakers on the side of the cockpit.

"Rawr who dared to wake the big bad mechanical Ikran?" A female voice yelled through the loudspeaker and Rick immediately realized who was sitting in pilot's seat.

"_Alexandra, the chief engineer._" He thought.

"Oh it's Rick, that's great… I choose you!" She said with malicious voice and Rick's eyes widened. He immediately realized what was going to happen in following few moments in his life.

"_She chooses me. She has 'Ikran' written on her helicopter… Oh crap!_" He realized what was going on just in time because he saw that the auto-cannon on her aircraft was coming back to life.

"Oh sh!t oh sh*t oh sh#t!" Rick yelled as he ran to the nearest cover.

"_How the hell am I supposed to get to her?_" Rick thought.

Jake and others were ready to attempt to shoot the aircraft down using their arrows, except Sänume who was curiously watching the gunship which obviously targeted Rick.

Jake however relaxed when he heard Alexandra's voice. He met her when she and her colleague crashed, not to mention that Rick spoke about her as if she was friend. "_Friend who tries to kill you, alright_" Jake thought, but then the actual words from her got to him, and he noticed the giant "Ikran" written on the side of the gunship.

"_**Hide your weapons, it seems like Rick found his Ikran.**_"

* * *

Although you guys might think that this is completely random, it isn't. I planned this… I however change my plans on the go, so it might be a little random. It's a cliffhanger however because it's too late to write anything more. It however seems that Rick will get his Ikran soon enough. (heh)

I should also point out that ikrans have a strong 'nose' (they don't have a nose but you know what I mean… I mean sense of smell) so it's all perfectly logical. (Yeah, I think it is!)

Anyway Answers to readers:

-Ryan Wolf: Wrong, he used his booze to repel all of them

-Well, if he's torn apart by either fangs or .50 cal, no needlewoman is going to put the pieces back together. Eywa can't bring one piece of body back to life… So the only opinion for him to get back would be reincarnation as a Na'vi or something else, and we'll spend another 80 chapter with how he'll be growing up…no thanks.

-Yukidog: I made my readers laugh, cry, hate me to the point where I was threatened, and love to the point where I received fan-mail, but hell you'll be the first one who'll go insane for me… I feel honored! (lol)

-conartist cp: 100% orange juice is my choice (I decided against drinking alcohol (temporarily))

-Just a sad reader: answered already

-Xerxes2003: coin? Where the hell would I get one? I threw my cat instead, and every time she landed on her legs, somebody died, but sometimes she landed on my face so it wasn't 100% death ratio… (cake, I would never throw my cat… I suddenly want to hug her!)

Well that was it, the slightly longer chapter full of racism! Oh yeah, if it's blue then those ikrans try to attack it, but when it's smaller and pinkish white it's suddenly too good for them to kill, yeah I'm talking about you *points at random ikran* Yes, you! You racist bastard!

Now where was I… Oh yeah, this isn't over… so keep reading!

Read & Review

Be tolerant, stop racism.


	162. Chapter 161 No one and parachutes

The metal concert played by three dead characters is still going on. They started with metal and power metal, but as the plot in the story thickens and Rick is about to face the malicious woman with guns and rockets and god knows what else, they decided to start playing something even harder. "_**This is for you Rick, we will play metal for you, metal from dead must be Death metal!**_" Mineya yells and Skreetz raises fist in the air, and something, which could be described as music or horribly malfunctioning engine, starts playing.

* * *

Chapter 161 No one and parachutes.

Rick was hiding behind a rock which was slowly being picked apart by .50 cal auto-cannon. Alexandra and her Ikran wouldn't be tamed as easily as one would've thought. Alexandra wasn't the only one sitting in the cockpit however, she got a co-pilot who was barely able to fit inside the co-pilot's seat, which by the way was heavily modified so he could fit in there.

Norm wasn't usually fond of flying but actually helping Rick with something was a good reason to get strapped to the seat and handle the communication with Thanty on the ground as well as some secondary systems.

"_I need to 'tame' an aircraft… Basically I need to get inside, but it's flying and if I remember it right, the doors are locked when the aircraft is in the air._" Rick thought about it as he waited until Alexandra stopped shooting. He then peaked around the corner to see what was she doing. She decided to turn her gunship to the side and choose a better position for her to shoot at Rick. It gave Rick enough time to get a closer look at the aircraft. "_Oh, it seems that I was wrong about the doors._" He thought as he noticed that there were no doors which separated the outside world from the passenger's bay which allowed another two to four people to sit in that relatively small space. It meant that this gunship was older model, the newer ones didn't have passenger's bays or cargo bays or any other bays, they exchanged that for extra ammo and maneuverability because without cargo/passenger bays, they were shorter.

"_Although I don't know why would they need extra ammo, each shot from auto-cannon can rip human, na'vi or someone else into shreds_." Rick thought, it was kind of strange however, he was hiding behind the rock until now and when he got out of his cover to exchange it for another, he noticed that the rock was in a bad shape, but .50 cal should've cut trough in a few shots, instead it only scratched and dented and sometimes even chipped the stone. "_She must use a different ammo, that's sweet. I hope she uses rockets from the nerf rocket launchers, just to ease the impact you know. _" Rick hoped as he jumped behind another Rock to get into cover before Alexandra started to spray the area where he was just a few seconds ago.

"_Ok, I should go and jump on the rails_, catch the rail and climb up hoping that by slapping her shoulder she'll be tamed. Rick heard the bullets flew around him, and he almost panicked until he remembered that the "_whizzing bullets don't kill, if you hear a bullet then it won't kill you_" Rick remembered the old soldier's saying. It was true because if you heard the bullet, then it already passed you and there is no way, except ricocheting, that this particular bullet could kill you.

Rick looked around to find something useful which could help him capture the helicopter. There were lots of things lying around, most of them were blood splattered parts of somebody's body, there was a hand and over there was part of the shoulder. Rick however spotted a bow which was battered, but mostly intact. The bow itself however was too big for Rick, the bola which was lying nearby however would be rather good when it came to boarding the helicopter by grabbing it rails using this tool. Rick bolted outside of his cover and grabbed the bola, before Alexandra could rotate her auto-cannon, he was once again in cover.

"Get out you camper!" She yelled at him through the loudspeakers.

"Make me!" Rick yelled back, his cover offered a great protection, because it protected him from north and east from which Alexandra could attack, west and south were unprotected by the rock but were protected by the mountain, meaning that Alexandra would be unable to get there.

"Alright" She said with pleased voice and Rick immediately regretted his poor choice of words. She obviously was prepared for something like this, and she proved that by getting above him and shooting tear gas canisters which were used during felling of the Home tree. Although Rick was partially happy that she didn't use the auto-cannon instead, he was feeling rather depressed now, this was however perfect spot to try to get on the rails. She was just two or three meters above him.

So he shut his eyes closed and held his breath, he also tied one end of his newly acquired bola to his wrist. He then opened his eyes momentarily and immediately regretted that, he climbed on the rock which he used as a cover and jumped toward the helicopter while throwing his bola in attempt to catch the railing. It succeeded and Alexandra immediately pulled the aircraft to the side. Rick was like a banner, the only thing keeping him on the helicopter wa the bola which looked like it would snap any minute now. Rick however managed to catch the railing and climb on it. When he however tried to get into the helicopter through the missing doors he was surprised by the figure who was standing in the doors.

"Hi Rick, you know this is a test right?" František who was wearing an exopack and was standing in the doors asked Rick who nodded, not sure what František meant.

"So, let me get back to my role I'm supposed to play now, whatever happens from now on is nothing personal" František said and took a deep breath, after that he kicked Rick into shoulder in order to push him off the helicopter.

"Jesus Christ!" Rick yelled as he suddenly found himself hanging from the rails by his bola again. When he looked down however, he saw a ground which was two or three meters below him, falling down wouldn't be lethal. Alexandra however was going to push Rick to his limits by steering the helicopter away from the ground and was now trying to hold the helicopter steady. Rick was now facing a difficult choice, either pull himself back up or die by falling to his death.

"_As appealing as the second choice is, I choose the first one_" He thought and tried to lift himself up. That's when František appeared once again. "Hey Rick, before you die I wanted you to know that you'll either defeat us or die, if we didn't appear you would live your life with regrets and then, after regretting everything you would die unhappy, we're here just to give you a chance, but you gotta do something about it." František said with serious face, signalizing that he'll even try to kill Rick if the test requires it.

"_That's a great thing to know, having friends who will kill me for my sake…_" Rick thought and tried to climb up because he could feel the bola giving away. Alexandra meanwhile decided that trying to shake Rick off might be a great way to kill some time, and so she started to shake the aircraft violently. When Rick was back on the rails, František showed his 'test' side again and tried to kick him off again. Rick however finally got a chance to use his bottle which was stuffed in one of his pants many pockets.

"_It must be one of those indestructible bottles_" Rick thought, those bottles weren't exactly indestructible, they were however really resistant and even bulletproof to some degree, one shot couldn't break that kind of bottle, the second shot however could break one. These bottles were designed to survive on board of Dragon gunships in case of emergency landing or even crash-landing. Allowing the survivors to keep their clean water reserves. After the second kick, Rick quickly reached for that bottle and threw it with all his might at František, he managed to hit him in the chest and he stumbled. "_Yes!_" Rick thought but then it happened. Gravity and Alexandra's crazy piloting joined forces together and the bottle started falling back down, and because Alexandra was flying to the side, the bottle hit Rick in the head too. Proving once again that it was one of those heavily resistant bottles, and that hitting somebody in the head with bottle can hurt. The impact was so hard that it made Rick's hands numb for a moment and once again he was clinging on the rail, this time however the bola gave away under his weight and snapped.

"_Oh…crap!_" Rick thought as he heard the snapping sound. "F*#k gravity!" He yelled when he fell, luckily for him, he was about to land on the flying island. It was at least seven meters long fall, he didn't have time to look down however, and when he landed he landed on something soft.

"huh?" Rick 'asked' about what was really going on. He was feeling kind of dizzy because of the blood which rushed into his head during the fall. When he looked forward however, he saw an enormous face with annoyed look on it. Two eyes of different sizes were looking at Rick with annoyance.

"Oh it's you. Sorry, never meant to land on you." Rick apologized to the strangely colored, scarred and old ikran who then looked at the aircraft above him which was once again preparing to shoot at Rick, and therefore on the Ikran too. The ikran gave the aircraft an angry look and then roared at it, immediately lifting off.

* * *

"_**Father Thanator want's to know what's going on up there.**_" Mawey translated for Thanty who lost sight of the helicopter. His incredible sight allowed him to watch the helicopter like he was using pair of binoculars.

"Rick tried to board the helicopter, he fell back on the ground, František is now trying to catch his breath. Alexandra is preparing for another atta…" Norm suddenly stopped as Alexandra started saying something.

"uh, uh-huh… Rick is trying to attack us using one of the ikrans, orders?" Norm asked with surprised tone in his voice, and because Thanty couldn't hear any gunshots through the radio, she obviously waited for his orders.

"If Rick is on an ikran and is flying, then the mission is completed, pull back."

There was silence on the other side for a moment and then Norm came back

"This is Ikran, trying to retreat…" Norm said with blaring of alarms in the background.

* * *

Rick wasn't sure what was going on, he was sitting behind the neck of the old and wise Ikran who just grabbed one of the railing on the helicopter and ripped it off.

"Take it easy, they're friends after all" Rick tried to talk to 'his' ikran but he wouldn't listen, instead when he ripped the railing, he threw it toward one of the tilt-rotors and jumped away. The piece of metal immediately damaged the fan but not the motor itself, so it was just a wheel, it no longer resembled 'fan' like before, and that was a major problem for the crew of Scorpion "Ikran" gunship. Without one of its fans, it started spinning like mad and then it started losing altitude.

"Oh crap" Rick thought when he realized that it would spin until it hits some flying rocks and then explode with all his friends aboard.

"Oh no we're doomed, and I mean it!" Norm was crying in his seat while Alexandra quickly pushed different buttons and did everything she could to keep this aircraft airborne.

"Stop crying like a big blue baby and get yourself a parachute, then help František and wait for my signal!" Alexandra ordered and Norm stopped panicking for a moment, he knew that almost same words were said by Rick to him once before. "_And we all survived, Rick included_" Norm thought, that thought made him relax slightly, before he realized that Rick survived the crash thanks to the fact that he crashed in AMP. "Ok" Norm said, trying his best not to panic. He quickly reached for the parachute which was prepared behind his seat and put it hastily on, it was hard to put on a parachute when you're crouched. It was even harder to fit through the pressure doors with it. Alexandra was already wearing an exopack because it was the first thing you do when you see the "Hull damaged" message on the display.

When was Norm in the passenger's bay, he saw that František was already wearing a parachute, but couldn't jump out because the helicopter was still spinning.

"We're ready!" Norm yelled at Alexandra who was putting on the parachute too while trying to steer the helicopter away from the flying mountains. She then looked at the controls as if she was counting something. She then inhaled and pushed the button which started the jets. She was waiting until she was absolutely certain that activating jets wouldn't mean that they will crash into flying rock sooner than later. The helicopter immediately stopped being helicopter and turned into drunken rocket. She then turned off the jets for a brief moment.

"Now, jump out!" she said and František jumped out and Norm right after him. Meanwhile she quickly prepared a timed command for jets and ran toward the passenger's bay. The helicopter was slowly starting to spin again, she however managed to jump out before the spinning got worse. If she didn't use the jets to stop the helicopter from spinning, everybody who would try to jump out of the helicopter would've been hit by the tail. She immediately opened the parachute and after another second, the helicopter's jets activated and the helicopter started flying in random direction now.

"_That's right, fly away, we've put enough fuel in there to last for at least half an hour, in that time it should get away from here and crash in a distant place._" Alexandra thought as she slowly floated down.

"_**Come on answer me!**_" Mawey yelled into the radio set and Norm answered him

"_**Norm here, Ikran is down I repeat, ikran is down, I'm here with **_František" Norm answered Mawey who was as nervous as Thanty.

"_**Where's **_Alexandra?" Mawey asked through the radio, Alexandra's name was obviously hard to pronounce for him.

"I refuse to report in until somebody who speaks English tells me that I'm completely awesome for saving the whole crew." She said into her own radio set. She immediately heard relieved sighs from both the airborne team, consisting of František and Norm and from the Father Thanator's translator.

Rick who saw František and Norm jumping outside however, had a different problem.

"_Okay, let's not crash him… Where are the controls? They didn't teach us about how to fly Ikran… Once I get down, I'll fill a formal complain about this to the academy!_" Rick thought.

The ikran he was sitting on however, seemed quite okay with Rick sitting there. Rick was the first thing that didn't try to connect his queue to Ikran and for that, the Ikran was grateful, he looked at Rick as if he wanted to see how he looked. When he saw Rick's face which was both worried about his friends and ecstatic about the fact that he was flying on big and badass ikran, he felt amused by it.

"_I might keep you, stinking one._" The ikran thought as he turned around and lazily landed on the ground where the other ikrans and their riders landed, and where the Seniors waited.

* * *

Totally Random? Nope, planned. I would like to greet the latest addition in the story. Yet to be given name, big badass ikran who doesn't like making tsahaylu with anything, and who is also a great thinker.

"_Just great, I never know that by keeping the stinking one, I would be center of attention, I just wish you wingless beings just left me alone._"

Oh yes, and he's grumpy.  
That's not the point though, Rick was chosen by this ikran and then there was a fight without huge explosion. No , the aircraft isn't going to explode, not yet anyway. Mwahahaha!

Answers to readers:

-Hideout Writer: Not enough tequila to do that, so I used orange juice instead. It helped a lot, I managed to write longer chapter and I'll be posting that before 23:00 (local time) instead of 'before midnight' so it really helped! Oh and don't worry about my car, there are floods outside (and it's still raining) so it will be either: carried away by the water or it'll stay where it is. (I hope for the latter because I have a full fuel tank)

-Ryan Wolf: hmm, I got to admit that you're right, and therefore you should win the internet, but because you were only half right, you win only half of the internet.

-Na'viWolf: Cheesy? I never heard a good definition of that word, so I'll just use random answer to this review "Cheese for everyone…Wait scratch that, cheese for No one!"  
Rick goes 'yay!'

(Sheogorath's quote © Bethesda softworks)

-Sana-Dracois: I'm even more random than random number generator

-Forgotten Shock trooper: It's a great responsibility to have Flying metal ikran of death, consult your doctor, parents and even your neighbors.

-yukidog: That's not the 'taming' I had in mind, besides František would kick Rick into face if he tried to 'Tame' Alexandra like that.

-Na'viBambi: I'll try to use my magic to magically bring them back then...

...

Not enough mana.

Well, that's enough for today, I could write more but then again, I'm lazy and I have better things to do (With floods outside, I have to go into basement and get all that water out of there, wish me luck.

Read & Review

Talk with your mouth and not your fists


	163. Chapter 162 No one's first landing

The floods are gone, and so are my troubles, along with the electronics stored in the basement, and electronics in my car are gone too… (To make things perfectly clear: there were no electronics in my car to begin with.) It however has its bright side too, for example the empty swimming pool in front of my house: it's full of water again and absolutely for FREE! (Cake)

* * *

Chapter 162: No one's first landing

Rick's happiness couldn't be described by words. It was almost the same level of happiness he felt when he was with Tarya. Rick looked around to see how his ikran really looked like from his current position, the wingspan could've been seventeen or eighteen meters long, he was really big for an ikran, that and he seemed like he was there when Eywa first decided to create life on Pandora. He sometimes looked at Rick, as if trying to decide what was Rick in the first place and if he was alright with flying.

"This is awesome!" Rick exclaimed with a wild smile on his face. It was like his ikran could understand him, because he screeched a little, it seemed like a warning to Rick. "_What? Should I keep my mouth shut? Should I…_" Rick never finished that thought because his Ikran quickly closed his wings and went into freefall. Rick of course immediately grabbed whatever he could, and the nearest thing to grab was Ikran's neck. The Ikran waited for a moment and then opened his wings to gain even more speed during the diving. He then quickly pulled up, the wind was lashing Rick's face and the sudden change of direction made him a little sick, it was like he owned a dragon which tried to prove him that he should've skipped today's dinner. Rick suddenly realized that he was kind of hungry. He skipped lunch today, just like everyone else. As the ikran ascended back to where he was, he looked at Rick and saw that Rick was indeed strange being, because he was able to change colors. Rick's face was slightly green due to the sudden and unexpected rollercoaster ride. He however managed to keep the contents of his stomach inside his body, although his stomach's contents wanted to see the world once again. When Ikran looked at Rick, Rick decided to try and steer this Ikran toward the place where everyone was waiting for the only human who managed to tame the ikran

Rick tried to steer him by pointing toward them. The ikran then turned his head toward Rick's pointing finger, and after that he looked at where Rick was pointing.

"_Very well_" The ikran thought and turned to the left like he was some jet plane. He banked left almost 90 degrees and then turned himself by waving his wings. It was like this ikran tried to prove Rick that he was the best of the best, he already proved that he was quite skilled at maneuvering, and at making rapid turns, he also managed to do all this while making Rick sick. The place where everyone was happily waiting with their new ikrans and who were happily either chatting among themselves, or were watching the last and biggest ikran in the air, or were simply spending time with their ikrans. Only few of them were actually thinking about the fallen ones, who didn't survive the test. Jake and Sänume were among them, they were wondering if The People were getting weaker, or if the recruits were badly prepared, they hoped for the latter because it would be easy to fix that one. Jake was also happy for Rick, who obviously found an ikran which wasn't made of metal and which wasn't going to scare the wildlife whenever he tries to land or lift off. There was one test left for Rick however, and Jake was getting more nervous as Rick got closer to them. "_If there is a thing Rick couldn't do, it is landing. I don't know if he's in control of that Ikran or if the ikran is flying on its own._" Jake thought and then decided it would be better to play it safe than to be sorry about what's going to happen.

"_**That's a big ikran, let's give him some space.**_" He said and so everyone made enough space for Rick's landing. Rick's ikran who was preparing to land noticed that there was something wrong with the strange being which was sitting behind his neck. That strange being changed color once again, this time he was getting blue for some reason, maybe he was getting back his normal color but then again he never looked like one of those beings he came here with. The ikran wondered about that too much, in fact he was going to land while looking at Rick. That was a bad choice however, landing was always hard for anyone who was near Rick, it was like he was cursed and everything around him which was trying to land or take off, crashed. The ikran paid too much attention to Rick who was hugging the ikran's neck tighter and tighter with every passing moment. That didn't help in the end. The ikran landed, but he stumbled, almost falling on his nose, he managed to stabilize. Rick however couldn't resist the sudden stopping force which joined forces with the sudden urge to kiss the ground. His grip slipped and he fell on the ground, face first.

"_Figures, I'll need to work on the landings_" Rick thought, although there was nothing he could do about them. All the flying was handled by his Ikran which flew like a dragon. Rick quickly jumped from the ground like he was on spring. The impact knocked the wind out of him but he quickly managed t catch his breath. When Rick looked around, everybody was done with laughing. The only one who kept laughing at Rick's misfortune was Jake, who simply couldn't stop.

"_**I'm glad that you're amused**_**" **Rick said to Jake who seemed to be encouraged by that remark.

"_**Well, technically, it's your first landing where you managed to keep your means of transportation intact and functional**_" Jake remarked pointing toward the oddly colored ikran to prove that this ikran was still intact.

Meanwhile father thanator alias Thanty and Mawey went to pick up the 'saved' crew which landed nearby. Mawey was kind of hesitant to sit on Thanty, but there was really no other choice. Both of them will be able to travel much faster if Mawey sat on Thanty. After a few seconds of reluctance, Mawey climbed on top of Thanty and they've set off. Surprisingly, Norm was the first one they've found, and he wasn't stuck in the trees like everyone expected him to be, he however was stuck nonetheless. Viperwolves were watching him and waiting for an opening to assault him. Thanty however saved Norm's life by simply announcing that

"[That one is mine!]" He could've yelled almost anything and effect would've been same. When the viperwolves heard a thanator who was obviously nearby and was announcing himself in advance, which didn't happen often, so they've decided that it would be better to live another day with empty stomach than not to live another day. When Norm heard the roaring, he was prepared to be eaten by pretty much anything that would come out of the forest. He was holding RDA issued knife, which was previously used for AMP's. He could defend himself, sure but only against blind three legged viperwolf with some kind of terminal illness. Everything else was life threatening enemy. When Thanty arrived he saw something that was very definition of Norm's fighting skills. He was kneeling there, praying to Eywa, murmuring something about sparing him. When he opened his eyes for a moment, Thanty couldn't resist the urge to roar in his face.

"[Boo]" Thanty yelled, he roared with all his might, which caused Norm to pray even harder, he was about to start crying.

"_Oops, I think I went too far this time_" Thanty thought and Mawey nodded, they were still connected through Tsahaylu.

"[Sorry man...]" Thanty apologized but then he realized that he'll have to use his spokesman instead.

"_Tell him that I'm sorry for scaring him that much._" Thanty asked Mawey who nodded and translated the message to Norm.

"_**Hey Norm, it's us Thanty and Mawey.**_" Mawey improvised. Norm immediately jumped on his feet and hugged Thanty's neck.

"Thank god you've arrived, there was a huge monster a few seconds ago, luckily you've chased it away, you saved my life oh thank you thank you!" He managed to say that in one breath and in five seconds so even Thanty had a little problem with translating that stuff. He however caught that part about huge monster and was somewhat relieved that Norm was too busy being scared that he didn't realize that it was Thanty who scared him that much.

"_**Where are the others?**_" Mawey asked and immediately got two answers from both Thanty and Norm. The answer from Thanty was more useful than that from Norm however.

"_**We've got separated in the air but I think he landed somewhere around here, we should search for him and hope that he's alive.**_" That was Norm's answer while Thanty's was simply an image of František being stuck in the branches, looking down at them and silently laughing. Mawey looked at Thanty in attempt to look where Thanty was looking. Thanty was looking above him and so Mawey tried that too, and he immediately spotted František who was just hanging there. "_Mawey, before you do anything, ask Norm about how to say "Hang in there", and about "Don't go anywhere" _" Thanty asked Mawey through Tsahaylu and before Norm had a chance to look where everyone was looking Mawey asked him.

"_**How do you sky people say 'Hang in there' and 'don't go anywhere'!" **_Mawey asked and Norm said both sentences out loud in English without giving it another thought.

"Hang in there and don't go anywhere."

"Blbečku!"

* * *

Ah yes, I'm not going to translate that last word because you guys should already know it… What? Okay here's the translation (ninny or idiot.)

Anyway this chapter is slightly shorter because I have a lot of work to do, the floods come and go but it's me who has to clean stuff and pump the water out of basement, so I'm tired once in my life and I almost forgot to update in the first place (Started too late to create average chapter, sorry.)

Anyway I should stop whining and do more of those famous  
Answers to readers!

-Hideout Writer: Not enough tequila, told you the last time ^_^

-Na'viWolf: And here I thought it would be cliché plot twist, thanks though.

-YukiDog: You bring foreshadowing to the whole new level…stop that!

-Forgotten shock trooper: Technically, Scorpion gunship isn't Samson, but yeah I'm a sneaky guy! Mwahahahaha! Oh and because the ikran is old and wise… I'm positive about him at least trying some of Rick's alcohol.  
"_You're pretty sure that I would do that, you're willing to bet?_"  
Nope, I'm not going to bet against ikran…  
"_Coward_"  
HEY!

Anyway, I should end the story here. I might be able to proofread it if I start now.

Read & Review

Don't do anything stupid


	164. Chapter 163 No one and ikran pilot

Today my car taught me what the fear is. By either using sparks so big that I've instinctively grabbed fire extinguisher, or by the fact that I'm still shaking after the whole 'I won't let you change the engine belt' incident where my alternator almost fell apart when I tried to replace the engine belt. (I still love him though… Don't get me wrong, he's still staying outside, I won't sleep with him no matter what, I just don't swing that way you know.)

Enough about my car, more about the story!

* * *

Chapter 163: No one and Ikran Pilot

"_It's going to be one of those days_, _I simply know it_" Alexandra knew that this is not going to end well. She jumped out too late. It really does matter if you jump out five seconds sooner or later when that helicopter is flying to god know where, faster than the speed it was constructed for. Well, she turned the jets off to allow everyone to jump out safely, the speed however didn't decrease quickly enough for them to stay together, not to mention that there was at least thirty seconds between the second and third jump. The wind wasn't helping her too, she was being blown away by the wind which was either trying to keep her in the air or trying to keep her away from her friends. She however still could see the Iknimaya mountains which were acting like a giant landmark, a landmark which could've been seen only when Alexandra was in air, when she however descended enough to actually feel the trees under her legs, she quickly found out that after getting stuck on a tree, she was no longer able to see where the Iknimaya mountains were. Hell she was no longer able to see anything because the branches kept on slapping her. She was luckier than František though, because although her parachute got stuck in the treetops, she didn't have the long drop František had, in fact when she thought about cutting off the parachute off, she looked down and saw that there was a branch which could support her if she landed on it. In fact that branch could support even AMP or two. She then managed to get out of her parachute and land on her legs.

"God dammit!" She said when she looked around. She was once again alone in the forest. She knew that surviving in this jungle depended on 'Five question system' which was invented by Max while he was bored. If she could truthfully answer any of these questions with yes, she had a normal or even big chance on surviving the trip into the forest. Unfortunately the first question was if she was Rick, she obviously wasn't Rick and so that was the first no. She also wasn't three meters tall and blue so that was second no. No vehicles meant third no the fourth question asked about packing a lot of weapons or being with somebody who had lots of weapons was also out of the question. The last answer was going to determine if she had a small chance at survival, or absolutely no chance. "_Do you know where you are?_" She could remember even the way Max said that, and she could truthfully answer that.  
"I'm in trouble." Even though it was true, it didn't count as yes so the answer was no and her chances at survival out here were approximately seventeen percent. "_Well no sense in standing around, might as well go…this way_" She decided that going toward the tree on whose branch she was currently standing on was probably the best idea. After she got there, she decided to climb down. If Rick could see how quickly she managed to climb down, he would be ashamed. She was able to climb down faster than he did, and with more elegance, well anyone who could actually climb down a tree faster than one meter per three minutes was faster than Rick, and anyone who didn't fell off the tree was more elegant than Rick in the first place.

If things were bad when she was up in the treetops, then the living hell started when she finally got a solid ground under her legs. It was like in some cheap horror movie. Some leaves rustled nearby and then it stopped. However in those cheap horror movies, the damsel in distress didn't pack a WASP revolver. Alexandra didn't wait for anything and quickly prepared her WASP revolver, so she will be ready whenever the animal or whatever it was in those bushes decide to pay her another visit. A Human dressed in yellow overalls with a 'mechanic written on the backs quickly became center of attraction, and although she was armed. Those horrible monsters which were watching her from nearby branches decided to take a closer look. Alexandra was getting nervous however, she definitely heard something or someone, when she turned however, nobody was there.

"Come out come out wherever you are" She tried to boost her courage by talking like she was the predator and that monster in the bushes was prey. She was however completely unaware of those things which were right above her. One of those things went all the way from the branches above her down to her level and actually touched her. Alexandra didn't scream. She was a tough woman when it came to being scared or being under pressure. Of course even she had her limits. The jerking movement however seemed to surprise the beast which tried to touch her even more than it surprised her. Alexandra immediately pointed her weapon at the beast which looked more cute than dangerous. It had two legs and four arms which seemed to be connected by some sort of membrane. It looked almost like a monkey. It had gold eyes which followed Alexandra's every move. They seemed like the eyes of some child who just wanted to know what was going on.

"_It's a dangerous animal, although I don't know what kind of animal, it must be dangerous one, although its cute, don't let your guard down_" Alexandra thought, her wasp revolver still aimed at the curious animal who seemed to be patiently waiting for Alexandra to let her guard down so it could examine her from up close. Alexandra eventually decided to stop worrying about this little monkey which looked harmless enough to take her guard down.

"Are you lost, little guy?" She asked, lowering her weapon. That was like a signal for the prolemuris who was waiting in front of her to come closer. He then came closer and immediately started smelling her overalls, then carefully touching it and then he started to explore her boots.

"_It seems that this place has something cute and adorable in addition to your normal Predators like Thanty and Viperwolves and those flowers who would rather eat you than let you smell them._" She thought as she slowly started to sit down. "_Waiting for Thanty and other guys to pick me up might be the best chance at survival, yeah try to survive until the help arrives._" She thought, but then she found out that there wasn't only one of those curious guys, but actually a whole bunch of them. They carefully climbed down and after 'asking' the first courageous prolemuris who then 'responded' by yelling something back. It must've been something like 'it's safe, for now but don't scare her' or something like that because the others came closer too and they too started sniffing her and examining her using both their eyes and their hands. Alexandra suddenly felt like she was in some kindergarten: Encircled by the kids who "_Wanted to be like me when they grow up._" She remembered. It was one of the things she had to do as a Chief engineer on big starship. It was one of the 'bright ideas' ICA came with. 'Start when they're young' they've said, and so they've sent some of their best to the schools, be they elementary or high schools, and in some cases into kindergartens. Alexandra was in the kindergarten, and she wasn't exactly happy about it. She had to speak about how great her job was at least for the first twenty minutes. After that, she changed topic from 'how I fixed that piece of machinery' to 'Living in space, how does it feel'. The kids were more interested in that than in fixing things. It was like that with these guys but she didn't have to say anything at all.

"_**What's going on there?**_" Somebody silently asked  
"_**I found a human, not a warrior, she's over there.**_" The second guy replied.  
"_**A Human?**_" The first guy asked, almost forgetting to whisper. When he however looked down at the 'gathering' he almost couldn't believe his eyes. There was indeed a human in there, being examined by her 'fan club'

Alexandra couldn't believe how light these little monkeys were. They were incredible, when they were done with examining her and taking various items like screws from one of her pockets they've quickly decided that she was the safest place around here, and so they've gathered around her and continued to watch her with curious eyes.

"Hello" Alexandra tried to make the first step. This was obviously one of the most important parts in human history. The First contact with those cute monkeys with four arms and gold eyes.

* * *

Greeting Earthling, we've came from …that tree!  
I decided to make a cute chapter after this day. It seemed appropriate, and if it wasn't, then … who cares?

Well, today's chapter has been one of my favorites, the first contact one. Oh, and I forgot… There are two guys in the trees watching this female having fun with those monkeys (omg let me rephrase that so it doesn't sound like cheap bestiality fanfic.) Anyway, with that arc closed, we're going to have a little free-time before opening the next one eh?... (dum dum dum!) Stop making those dramatic drum sounds!

"Sorry!" Mineya apologies.

Ok, where was I? Oh yes, the milestone… Thanks to you guys, I've managed to get OVER NINE HUNDRED REVIEEEEEWS! (somebody quickly review me, so I'll actually have over 900 reviews!)

Answers to readers!

-Ryan Wolf: 403 Forbidden: You don't have permission to access this information. (It's a secret!)

-Na'viWolf ^_^

-Forgotten shock trooper: Cool idea!

-Hideout Writer: You know, I decided that I should at least try that… When I started pouring tequila on the ground, Eywa appeared and asked me what the hell am I doing. I answered her that I'm trying to summon her, then I told her about my problems with my car… Results? The amount of spiders, bugs and other live forms in my car quadrupled.

-GenericAmerican: Throwing a party at 1000? I'm not that kind of guy (I'm partying every time I get a review!)

-YukiDog: Damn (deletes the chapter where this would actually take place…) I said stop foreshadowing! (Cake, I never write chapters in advance, making them on-the-spot with no preparation whatsoever has proven to be the best option ((Most random too)))

Well then, thank you guys for your patience as I slowly write next chapters.  
Who knows, maybe someday I'll wake up in the morning with a guy sitting on my bed telling me "remember me Skreetz? You created me. I'm Rick and I came to drink all your booze!"  
(Now that would've sucked! Sure I'll share a bottle or five with him, but all of my booze?)

Read & Review

Never drink and drive, have a cold one after you're done with driving though!


	165. Chapter 164 No one and mates

I should probably stop writing this story. I'm getting these reoccurring weird dreams about me being molested or sometimes even raped by Na'vi and Thanators… Yes, I should stop writing this story and spend more time sleeping!

* * *

Chapter 164: No one and mates

After saying goodbye to each and every last one of the hunters, who could no longer be labeled as rookies or younglings, Rick was about to leave on the ikran who decided to give him a ride. Sänume however stopped him and asked him rather personal question.

"_**Now that you're hunter…**_" She began but Rick simply had to correct her.

"_**A**_ _**Warrior.**_" Rick corrected her, it wasn't something that really needed correcting though, but he was proud that he was now 'Private First Class Warrior Rick No one' At least for friends, for enemies he was 'Private First class _**alien**_ Warrior _**demon-skinned **_RickNoone the cute!' "_It sounds so cool! Being demon-skinned alien Rick the Cute… Although I never met anyone who called me cute in the first place…_" Rick thought while Sänume was a little confused.

"_**What?**_" She asked. If she had eyebrows, they would've been lifted in slight confusion. Sänume was not used to being interrupted yet she decided to overlook that little problem

"_**I'm not a hunter, hunters refused me. I'm a hunter… **_"He said, not even thinking about what he just said. This bold statement however confused Sänume even more.

"_**You are hunter yet you aren't?**_" She asked, at this point Rick realized what he said a few seconds ago and quickly tried to correct himself.

"_**I meant warrior, I'm a warrior.**_" He said awkwardly realizing that he must've looked like an idiot now. Sänume smiled, but not in a way he expected, instead she smiled at him with that knowing look. She then overlooked this little 'problem' and simply continued with her question.

"_**Now that you're warrior, you are allowed to select a mate.**_" She began and Rick knew that this was going to get even more awkward than he thought. He realized that Sänume wasn't there when he spoke about bonding with Tarya the rites of passage even started. He also knew that she was a Tsahik of the Tipani clan, meaning that she wouldn't be exactly happy if she learned that Rick bonded with Tarya even before starting the ritual.

"_**Aaand?**_" Rick tried to stall it, he hoped that somebody would come and rescue him from this awkward conversation. He was about to get the ultimate leader of Tipani clan mad at him for breaking the rules.

"_**I'm curious Kawtu. Now, you're one of The People, a warrior no less, you're a na'vi in spirit, but human in body.**_" She said the last part about being human with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. She obviously saw the blue spots on Rick's side, and unlike others who thought that it was part of the frightening tattoo on his back, she actually asked Jake about that. He told her that Rick was shot and when he got out of the grave, he had a blue skin on the places where he was shot. So she couldn't be entirely sure if he was a human or not anymore.

"_**Do you plan on getting a mate? A na'vi mate?**_" She finally managed to ask him, it was kind of awkward for her to ask this out loud, it obviously was something she thought for a while.

"_She's feeling awkward about asking me? Oh boy, what will she think when I tell her the truth?_" Rick thought, after a moment he decided that if he tells her the truth, she might blame him for doing this but then again he won't have to think about consequences of lying to Tsahik and Olo'eyktan of Tipani tribe. "_Maybe it's a test, my honesty is being tested. And I have to answer that correctly!_"

"_**In fact, I've already chosen my mate…**_" He said, Sänume's eyes hinted that she was slightly disappointed with that answer. Rick however didn't know why.

"_**She is… Oh, why should I tell you how she looks like? You already know her.**_" Rick began, getting Sänume curious once again. She never heard about anyone whose mate is a human. She knew however about one girl whose mate is an Avatar. She resisted the urge to look at Ney'tiri who was waiting for her mate who was waiting on Rick. This little conversation stalled both Omaticaya and Tipani tribe from leaving. The other tribes already left.

"_**I do not remember anyone who would have a human as a mate." **_She said. Rick immediately felt better after hearing this instead of 'I don't know any humans who were mated' thing.

"_**Besides, I don't know exactly how many humans were allowed to stay. I only met NormSpellman.**_" She said, making Rick feel instantly awkward again. She still thought that his mate was a human. "_Oh no, she's not a human. She's a na'vi, the perfect na'vi with a perfect smile. Her smile can melt my heart and her kiss…_"

"_**And I'm sure that he is not your mate.**_" She said with an amused smile on her face. It was something rather unexpected, a humor! Rick wasn't amused by it however, he was disgusted. He was just thinking about Tarya kissing him, but Sänume's suggestion about Norm being Rick's mate ruined the thought by replacing Tarya with Norm. Rick was revolted by the thought of Norm kissing him and yelling 'My hero has returned!' while hugging him.

"_No, just …no!" Rick thought._

"_**Do you remember when I and Thanty got to your village? The na'vi who brought us food while the healers tended to our wounds? The same woman who talked to us when we've first regained consciousness after fighting one of your hunters, Bakteyo was the name I think.**__" _Rick tried to make her remember Tarya, and he succeeded.

"_**Ah yes. It was Tarya who took care of you, why do you ask?**_" Sänume asked, still oblivious. Rick just stood there and looked at her with a sly smile on his face. It took her twenty seconds to realize where he was heading with that conversation.

"_**She's the one you are going to chose as a mate?**_" She asked.

"_**Not exactly, you see when I got out of my grave. Eywa lend me a queue, for a few minutes I was able to live as a na'vi. Without a second thought, I proposed myself to Tarya. I knew that it was against the rules, but I've had only a few moments left, and she agreed.**_" Rick finally said it. He didn't realize that Jake was standing behind him and was nodding to each and every word he said. He realized that when he heard him speak.

"_**I was there when that happened. I knew that Rick and Tarya were chosen for each other even before that.**_" Jake said, putting both his hands on Rick's shoulders in a way that said 'I'm proud of this guy.' Sänume's reaction was surprising however. Instead of scolding Rick or even making a comment about breaking the rules, she smiled to the point where it almost looked like a wild grin.

"_**Well, if Eywa approves of your relationship with Tarya, then I have nothing to say about it. Take care of her.**_" She said while putting extra emphasis on 'taking care' of her for some unknown reason. Rick, surprised by that answer only nodded and after that, they've both said goodbye to each other.

Thanty patiently waited until Mawey helped František to get down by catching him after František hesitantly cut off the parachute. Mawey caught him, and then said that he's safe now that Mawey was holding him. After Norm translated that to English, Thanty started laughing like mad and František quickly put some distance between him and Mawey. Mawey was not sure if he had said something inappropriate or if Norm translated that poorly. After they've all got on Thanty and set off to find where Alexandra was, Thanty decided to tell Mawey why František reacted like that through Tsahaylu.

"_You see some humans have different preferences. Rick for example loves Tarya, who is na'vi. František loves Alexandra who is human female… There are some human males who love only other males. Humans call those 'gay'. _"Thanty was comfortable with explaining this to Mawey who seemed a little confused by the thought of two males being mated.

"_Although they are accepted by human society, many men are not comfortable when other man displays of affection or even concerns from those people… And by saying that František is safe while you were holding him, seemed like you were gay and tried to flirt with him._" Thanty finished the explaining of the situation which happened a few minutes ago.

"_Man bonded with man, that's a strange thought… How are they…_?" Before Mawey finished that thought, Thanty interrupted him with.  
"_You don't want to know…_"

* * *

Gay jokes and generic awkwardness… Yep this is a filler episode/chapter/whatever you want to call it. After this day I found myself sitting in front of computer, asking myself 'what to write?' I usually open the file with this story and after two or three minutes I already know what am I going to write, not today so I've decided to write something which would be like filler.

With that being said, I should just crawl away after writing this poor excuse for a chapter and die in a corner. (I ran out of awesome, epic and even 'kind of funny' stuff… I need to find a new vein of epic soon!)

Answers to readers!

-yukidog: "[I'll think about it.]"

-Forgotten shock trooper: Those prolemuris obviously have some ulterior reasons to stay with Alexandra (more in 18+ section) ((Cake, I refuse to write about something this 'weird'))

-Ryan Wolf: Let's face it, I'm getting into cliché lately, but I won't do the whole cliché end with 'and then he became a true na'vi'… That would've been the most cliché thing I would've written!

-Na'vi Wolf: Skreetz: Cuteness guaranteed! (Cake)

-Hideout Writer: I did everything right! I fear however that those bugs might be helping with the car to decay faster, thus preventing me from killing myself in it one day!

That's all for today. If you want to know how I feel about this chapter, I'm ashamed of myself for doing a poor job today… Meh, can't be winner all the time.

Read & Review

You are not perfect, that makes you a human


	166. Chapter 165 No one and kidnapping

Hey guys *huff* *huff* Guess what? Oh yeah, I'll have to write this chapter as a time challenge! Let's see if I can do this. (Sets the difficulty on: 'Omfg, that's not physically possible!' and starts writing!)

* * *

Chapter 165: No one and kidnapping.

Rick walked toward his ikran. It took his ikran twenty seconds to notice that Rick was there, he was obviously being too busy. He was one of those very busy workaholic ikrans: Rick figured out that this ikran's job consisted of three parts: being highly ornamental decoration which often shifted itself. The second part was obviously highly philosophical for anyone else to understand and the third part was to test Rick's patience by making him wait. When that ikran finally turned around to look at Rick, he gave him one of those 'Oh, if you're here why didn't you say anything?' looks. Rick only smiled when he saw that look, this Ikran acted almost like a human.

"Let's get moving, shall we?" Rick said to his ikran who obviously didn't understand a word he just said. He however pulled his head closer to Rick's for some reason.

"Yeah, I love you, let's get moving" Rick said, hugging the ikran's neck, which surprised the Ikran a little, so he pulled his head back rather quickly, that was just the thing Rick needed. He held on tight until Ikran stopped, after that Rick simply loosened his grip and slid down behind the ikran's neck.

"Now, let's get moving" Rick announced. It was like a signal for everyone from Omaticaya tribe to take off, well almost everyone. Rick's ikran for example decided to stay where he was.

"Ok, I get it. Please can we go?" Rick tried, but the ikran gave him another of those slightly confused looks. "Let's go after them?" Rick asked him while pointing at the ikrans which were already in the air. The ikran looked at them and then turned back to Rick, still not getting it.

"_Okay, let's find out how to communicate with him._" Rick thought about it. Na'vi used the thoughts to communicate with them. They even said that sometimes they've felt like it was them who were flying. Rick thought about it even more and after a few moments it dawned on him. He decided to show this ikran what he meant. Before that however he needed to give his ikran the crash course in how to understand Rick.

"_I should call it 'Rick one-o-one'!_" Rick thought. He then pointed at Ikran's left wing. The ikran looked at his wing and checked if there was anything wrong with that wing. Rick then pointed at his left arm and waved it in the air for emphasis. "_I see, you have a limb on your left side and I have too… fascinating!_" The ikran thought.

"_I Might as well wave my wing to make him happy._" The ikran then proceeded and waved his left wing, and as he expected, Rick was happy about it. The next part consisted of Rick pointing at the right wing and then pointing at his right arm. "_By Eywa, you're right! I too have a limb on my right side too! We have so much in common!_" Ikran discovered that he also had at least one limb on his other side too. Rick then however decided to move into more advanced lesson. He waved his hands in the air. The ikran imitated his movement and Rick was once again happy in his life, he then pointed toward the ikrans who were slowly getting out of sight.

"A_h, so you want me to follow them, why didn't you say so earlier?_" The ikran thought, unfurling his wings, giving Rick a few moments to enjoy the sight. After few moments however he closed them once again. "_I don't want to!_" He thought, crushing Rick's hope completely. It was obvious that Rick was severely disappointed with his Ikran. He rolled his eyes backward, face-palmed and then closed his eyes while leaning on this ikran's neck. "So close, I was so close!" He mumbled.

"_I made my small pink being sad?_" The ikran thought. Rick was obviously not happy and so it was only logical to assume that he was sad. Rick rested there with his eyes closed until the ikran suddenly jerked. When Rick looked around to see why did he do that, he found out that there wasn't anything around him, he was in the air to be precise the ikran probably decided to follow Rick's order for now, and that was good. "Yeah!" Rick cheered as his ikran climbed to adequate height and quickly caught up with Jake and the rest of the group. In fact he caught up with them almost too quickly.

"_**You guys were waiting for me?**_" Rick asked Jake when he pulled his ikran closer to Jake's

"_**What? You want to race me?**_" Jake answered, he was a little touched by that question.

"_**Well, I have a little problem with flying my…**_" Rick admitted but before he could continue, Jake started to tease him "_**It's alright. I know you're probably scared because it's all new… That and you don't want to lose to me.**_" Jake said in teasing tone.

"_**Let's see who the best ikran makto is**_" Tailon joined in with Paw'at flying on his side.

"_**You're confident about winning, we'll see who will get to the home-tree faster**_" Ney'tiri also decided to test her mate's flying abilities. Now when it got so big that everybody wanted to participate, there was no way back. Rick had to participate in this race no matter what.

Meanwhile Thanty on the ground found something. He with the rest of his group on his back walked toward Alexandra's last known position, and because she got to that position using her parachute, it was really hard to track her, at least until now. Thanty and his group were at the place where Alexandra met the Prolemuris. The parachute was still up there, and some blood which belonged to prolemuris was down there. Thanty could tell that it was prolemuris blood and not Alexandra's, although it looks about the same, there is a slight difference in taste between them. Prolemuris have slightly sweeter blood. "_She was here, and she was not alone._" Thanty thought, and because Mawey was trying to find the tracks, it was Norm's turn to be connected to Thanty and translate whatever he thinks to either English or Na'vi. František was not suited for the job of being translator for Thanty, because he was obviously lacking the queue and because he was examining the area near the puddle of blood. He also found something, exactly three fired bullets.

"Hey guys, a fight took place here." František exclaimed, he wanted to say something more but he was interrupted by Norm who couldn't believe that František tried to point out something that obvious

"Oh really? I had no idea, why do you think so? Because there is a puddle of blood? Are you sure it was a fight? I still think it was just 'that time of the month'" Norm exclaimed, making Thanty laugh. František didn't think it was funny, so he decided to tell Norm why exactly he thought that some fight took place here.

"Well, no, I just thought that these fired bullets were used in self defense. Here let me demonstrate how she probably used them to fend of attacking predator or even na'vi." František said, putting his hand on his sidearm. He was ready to shoot at Norm when Thanty decided that he would need someone to translate what he just said. "_Stop acting like children and get over here, we're leaving._" Thanty thought and through Tsahaylu that thought reached Norm who was shocked.

"What?" He almost yelled at Thanty, causing František to stop because he was obviously talking to him in his head. "_Yeah, he's the man who talks to somebody in his head. I say he's crazy._" František thought. Although 'talking to someone in your head' was almost the very definition of being crazy, Norm was still sane.

"_There were two other na'vi, they were hiding in the trees, look these footprints are deeper, meaning that they've both jumped off that tree._" Thanty said to Norm pointing toward the deeper footprints. "_They've then went over to the puddle of blood which by the way belongs to some prolemuris, and then they've dragged something, presumably Alexandra away, and because there are only two types of footprints, I say she was unconscious when they've dragged her away._" Thanty finished that, it all made sense…except the prolemuris blood of course. After the whole group assembled once again, Norm translated everything and it was Mawey who asked about the blood.

"_**Why is there a prolemuris blood then? It's still wet so it didn't happen too long ago, meaning that the prolemuris who probably died here was there with Alexandra.**_"

That was an excellent question. The answer however was rather difficult. Thanty wasn't sure about it. All he knew was that Alexandra was sitting or standing right next to the puddle of blood and then her smell started to mix with the smell of prolemuris, so she might've shot it and therefore she might've been sprayed by its blood. That however doesn't explain the lack of Prolemuris body. Animal killed by human weapon is non-edible and maybe even poisonous according to na'vi. So it was unlikely that they've decided to take the body with them. Norm was currently used as some kind of universal translator, he translated from 'thoughts' to Na'vi and back, but he also translated that into English, so František wasn't left out of this.

"Guys, we're missing a point here… You're thinking about how that prolemr… prorelm…Whatever it was died, while we should be focusing on how to save Alexandra who might be still alive!" František pointed out, after Norm translated that to na'vi, they've all agreed that they should follow Alexandra's trail, it was better to do this sooner than later because with each and every passing moment her chances at survival were dropping, not to mention that when she landed her chances were around fifteen percent max.

* * *

Ooh I don't know how I did it, but I managed to skip the boring section between plots and jump from action to action! GO ME! So what did we find? Alexandra is probably unconscious (the main reason I'm not writing the chapter from her perspective, unless you want chapter full of complaining about how it's dark and that she can't feel anything) We also found out that some prolemuris died, and those investigators decided that prolemuris life is not worth their attention and that they should go find where is the human… Racists, all of them! They're not even trying to find the murderer of that poor prolemuris! Corrupted wannabe cops!

There is absolutely nothing interesting going on in my life, so I'll skip my ranting too (whoa, I declare this day 'the skipping day' because I skipped a lot of things today, my breakfast for example…) Maybe one thing before the answers for readers, I decided to drink some wine, why? Because I ran out of 100% Orange juices…

Answers to readers!

-Forgotten shock trooper: They might get along well, its Rick x Ikran relationship which is troubling me…

-Na'viWolf: They are, there was really high concentration in that chapter though.

-BigOldFrog: Nooo, don't take away my dreams about being raped horribly by sexy na'vi girls and sexy thanators… (What? I like legs on females, and if you didn't notice, Thanators have six of them! ((LOL, just kidding)) )

-Yukidog: Yes, that was awkward chapter which I created in attempt to stop you from foreshadowing! (It seems that I've failed.)

-GenericAmerican: Racial ability: Immune to magic… Thanks though.

-Xerxes2003: So you say that if some human is alone in the forest and encounters na'vi, that it will end up in fight and/or attempt to capture the human? I think you're … wait… you're actually right!

-Hideout Writer: I don't think my insurance covers 'car being eaten by bugs' or 'decay' (I knew I should've insured my car against that though!)

Well, that's it for today, my time trial chapter is actually a huge success, because I managed to write it in the first place. Now I have to come up with advice and then I'll just proofread it and post it… Omg it's 23:46 already!

Read & Review

Punctuality is good, being late sucks.


	167. Chapter 166 No one's descent

Hello my loyal fans, it's me, Skreetz! You've probably forgotten about me, it's been a whole day since our last meeting. Yes, we've met before! I know it's hard to remember me, but please you have to trust me. Besides i came here to tell you that this chapter might contain some errors because I celebrated my sister's name day! (I drink (heavily) on every occasion)

* * *

Chapter 166: No one's descent

Jake and Rick were flying right next to each other, the rest of the group also joined in and created 'line' formation which served as improvised starting line.

"_**I'll count to three… There will be no 'GO!' We'll all start when I say three, got it?**_" Jake said, the pause between those two sentences was a significant one, because Ney'tiri gave him a hard look while smiling, it was that 'don't try that again' kind of look meaning that she immediately saw through it. Jake used this counting to cheat before, he started at three and then yelled go.

"_**Our Home tree is at least two hours of normal flight this way**_" Jake then pointed straight ahead and everybody nodded.

"_**Get your Ikrans ready…. One**_" Jake began counting, which meant that Rick will have to quickly convince his Ikran to go. Rick's ikran however knew what is going to take place, he saw the blue ones do this every time they've got their ikrans, and because he didn't chose anyone until now, he could only watch. He also knows that these blue ones usually start when they show three fingers. Jake was no exception, he also raised his hand in the air now signalizing "_**Two!**_"

Rick tapped on his Ikran's neck, drawing his attention from Jake who was about to say three.

"_What do you want?_" Rick's ikran thought while Jake opened his mouth and showed three fingers in the air. "_**Three!**_" He yelled and then started, as did everyone else. Rick quickly gesticulated which way was his ikran supposed to fly, his ikran quickly realized that Rick will be the one giving directions to him.

"_Well that's just great. They've got a head start…_" His Ikran thought while he turned his head forward. "_I was going to give them one anyway._" He then looked back at Rick, giving him a hard look. That kind of look meant the same thing, no matter what species you are, this look meant 'Enemies, let's tear them apart!' or 'Hold on tight' and because there were no enemies in the air, Rick quickly realized that this was going to be his last warning. He quickly hugged his Ikran's neck and shut his eyes closed for a moment. Although the ikrans in front of him were quickly flapping their wings in attempt to get more speed while maintaining the altitude, Rick's ikran decided for a different approach. He didn't start to wave his wings rapidly like those ikrans did. Instead he made only several mighty ones and climbed even higher.

Rick briefly opened his eyes and looked at Jake who was now at least five hundred meters below him. He then looked at his ikran who noticed that look and then looked straight forward. He then changed heading completely, instead of going up, he decided that going down under 45° might be a good way to get even more speed. Truth to be told, Rick thought that he was getting closer to Jake who was first. Ney'tiri was second and Paw'at was third, Tailon was fourth and Rick was… fourth and Tailon was now last. Rick's ikran wasn't just the oldest ikran in this group, he was also strongest, and strength in wings meant that he might be even fastest.

Paw'at, who was trying to get in front of Ney'tiri, suddenly heard screaming. She looked back and saw Rick's ikran getting closer to her rather quickly, too quickly for comfort. Rick was the one who was screaming however, it wasn't the cheerful screaming, it was the schoolgirl screaming. Rick was scared sh*tless in this very moment, the wind was lashing his face and he couldn't even open his eyes because of it. They were going too fast for his liking, his ikran however thought that they were going too slow and so he waved his wings more frequently with even more strength. This made Rick scream because the wind tried to push him off this ikran. Paw'at was soon fourth and Ney'tiri soon third. Rick's hands were slowly slipping however, the speed was just too much for him, and the wind was literally trying to kill him by pushing him off his ikran. He was holding his ikran's neck using both his hands and his legs.

"_How come these things don't have seatbelts? _" Rick always wondered about that, these things don't have a seatbelt yet it seems like nobody ever fell off one, or at least Rick never heard about someone falling off. Rick's eyes were closed as he tried to hold on. When his ikran however got close to Jake's ikran, which didn't take too long, Rick's hands were already sweaty and they've started to slip even faster. Rick could feel it. He's going to slip any minute now if his ikran don't slow down. Rick's heart took another beat when his hands slipped, and in another split second, his legs did too. He was not aerodynamic enough to stay on his ikran, and so he was pushed off him.

"Oh F&!k, nooooo!" Rick started to scream as the gravity slowly pulled him toward the ground which was getting closer and closer with every passing moment. Rick's ikran meanwhile realized that there was something missing, something rather important. He didn't have to turn around to realize who was not there, he however had to turn his head in order to see where the stinky one was. "_Here he goes again, falling from the sky… I should catch him, or he might fall on some other ikran and then fight with something again._" His ikran quickly realized what might happen to Rick if he doesn't try to catch him. He quickly turned around and dived right after him. "_And if I do it quickly, then we might still win this race._"

Meanwhile on the ground Thanty and his group of rescuers were following the tracks. The na'vi who were probably carrying Alexandra away decided to get into higher ground and so they've got back into the trees, and although Thanty couldn't follow them up there, he could still smell them. It was rather hard though because František's clothes were trying to 'out-stink' everything else, he obviously had a problem with sweating, combine that with jumping out of helicopter and searching for his beloved which was kidnapped by two or more na'vi, and he was sweating like a madman.

"_He needs a shower, it's getting harder to track her without him smelling so badly that even ikran could tell where exactly we are without even trying._" Thanty thought, and because he was still connected to Norm, he also heard those thoughts because Thanty obviously didn't bother with hiding them.

"Hey František, stop being so nervous…" Norm tried, they weren't exactly friends, and now he was about to tell him that he stinks so much it might actually jeopardize this search and rescue mission. "_At this rate, he might try to kill me tonight…_" Norm thought

"How could I stop being nervous… Alexandra might be in danger or ,God or Eywa forbids, actually dead!" František snapped at Norm while Thanty sighed, they were both on his backs. Norm was closer to his head though, because his queue and Norm's had to be connected in order to allow limited communication, and because there were no extension cords for Tsahaylu, Norm had to stay close to Thanty's head. František however was sitting further away.

"I know this is hard on you, but could you stop being nervous? For Thanty's sake…" Norm said, pulling Thanty into this quarrel. "_Although I appreciate the gesture, don't pull me into this_" Thanty thought, making Norm feel a little awkward now, he started a conversation which is not going to end well with František while Thanty didn't really wanted to complain so openly.

"What?" František asked. He wasn't sure why to stop being nervous for Thanty's sake, Thanty was an adult, fully grown thanator who obviously didn't have many delusions about the world he lived in, František's nervousness shouldn't affect him in any way.

"You're s…" Norm was interrupted by Mawey who was traveling in the branches in order to see which way they've went. He was tracking them up there 'just in case'. Although tracking somebody in the trees might be considered goddamn impossible, it was only really hard. You just needed to pay attention to everything around you, the scratches in the bark, positions of the vines and leaves and stuff like that, and in the end it will pay off. Just like now. Mawey only said "_**Shush**_" before he decided to climb down and tell them what he saw. When he got on the ground and got in front of Thanty and the rest of the group, he told them what he really saw.

"_**There was a guard in the trees, I didn't think we were this far, but it seems like there is a village ahead of us, and it seems like those two na'vi went there…**_" He said and Norm froze, he immediately translated that to Thanty who also froze. If they dragged her into a village, that means they were going to either judge her, or kill her without judging her. In either case it was bad. František noticed those faces and was getting impatient, he was the only one who didn't know what they've just said.

"It might be a good idea to translate it for me…" He said but Norm was still to busy being shocked, Mawey didn't understand him and Thanty couldn't speak English.

"Talk about discrimination, sure don't tell me, it's not like I could help or something." František mumbled.

* * *

Oh no, there is a settlement and our friends are going into it! It's going to be awkward again, two na'vi riding on a thanator who also carries a human! What? Oh yeah and Rick might die again…

There is nothing interesting about this chapter. Rick is always in life threatening situations, no need to point out that he might die this time because he already died once, so I don't really need to make a big deal out of it. (Although Eywa refused to resurrect him again repeatedly.)

Answers to readers

-Oldskoolninja: Don't worry, Rick won't crash into trees, he's going to be impaled on one if his yet to be named ikran won't save him.

-Forgotten shock trooper: Although I wanted to keep calling it ' Understanding Rick one-o-one', claw language sounds cool ^_^

-Na'viWolf: You skipped one of my chapters? Go back there and re-read it! It's full of gay chickeness, which was cool and funny. Don't read if you don't want to but after twenty or so years, you'll be sitting in your living room, thinking about good days when you've read this fanfic, and then you'll feel regret for not reading that chapter, you won't be able to re-read it because (insert random event which will prevent you from reading it.) After many more years, on your dying bed you'll be all like "I lived my life to the fullest, and lived without regrets…well I only regret that I skipped one chapter in 'No one gets left behind'"  
(LOL)

-Yukidog: look at it my way, this fanfic is so random that it'll soon have those things you've mentioned earlier, but because I've decided that I won't write things my readers are expecting me to write… You've expected that at some point and thus I can't do that anymore, well not yet at least. (I should stop drinking, it makes me all philosophical again.)

-Hideout Writer: I have a better idea, I'll stop wasting the tequila I've got left, and I won't buy more because I simply can't afford it. (Don't worry, I have strong alcohol reserves, so getting dry is not going to happen anytime soon.)

Well that's it for today, I'll just write advice for the day and be done with it.

Read & Review

A problem shared is a problem halved (idiom)


	168. Chapter 167 No one's rescue operation

Alright, it's just you and me! *Skreetz points at the story in front of him.* you think you're tough huh? Getting all freaky whenever I decide to take a nap, well that ends now you little document (understatement, 2,7Mb is rather big for document containing only text) I'll be watching, you'll stop screwing the story this instant!

(Short story even shorter: File with story got corrupted, I had to use backup and now I'm just rebuking the story itself because it was obviously HIS fault! Getting corrupted and all!)

* * *

Chapter 167: No one's rescue operation

The rescue operation was currently underway, and things started to look bad. Jake noticed that Rick fell off his ikran and immediately decided to catch his friend too. Race could wait when there were life at stake, Rick's ikran was also trying to catch Rick but Jake was closer, he tried to catch up with Rick's ikran in the first place, and because his attempt to do so was not successful because Rick's ikran was faster than Jake's, the distance between them only increased with each passing second, when Rick fell however. Jake needed only to descend a little and only slightly adjust his course to be able to catch Rick. Rick meanwhile did everything he could to keep himself airborne, he tried to flap his arms like he was some kind of bird, he also tried to scream at the ground below him in attempt to scare her and make her run away from him or something like that.

He also tried to think that "_Gravity doesn't exist! It's a myth. I'm hovering in the air!_" He obviously lacked the ability to defy the rules of physics using only his mind however, so that also didn't help him much.

"_So close!_" Jake thought, he was indeed getting closer to Rick, but catching him might be a little tricky. "_Thank Eywa we've started so high, otherwise he would've bitten the dust already!_" Jake thought. As he got closer and closer to Rick, to the point where he could see Rick's tear filled eyes as he looked at the ground which just kept on getting closer and closer. There wasn't much time left, Rick had five to ten seconds left, after that he would've met the trees, and if he was lucky enough to hit his head while falling down, his death would've been painless.

There was also an option of getting impaled at the treetop or hitting the ground, if he hit the ground at this speed, it would've been similar to water-filled balloon falling from approximately same height… It would be a big and messy splash, not to mention that it would ruin the days of animals and people being nearby. Hopefully Jake would be able to catch him. Jake was already stretching his hands in attempt to catch Rick while his ikran was diving toward the ground below them. He couldn't simply do it like in movies where somebody just swept under somebody who was falling and caught him… The effect would've been same like with that water-filled balloon, that and maybe Jake would've broke both his hands in attempt to do this. The wind was also lashing his face as he tried to reach Rick. Jake however noticed that he had to get a little closer if he wanted to catch him.

At that very moment however, something big flew right in front of his hands and Rick after it was gone, which took only about half a second, Rick wasn't there. Jake immediately sat down on his Ikran and told him to stop descending and pull up, and his ikran did exactly that. When Jake looked down to see what just happened, he saw Rick's ikran trying to pull up. Rick's ikran was flying too quick to pull up properly though, so instead of pulling it up like he was some kind of airplane, he opened his wings and started waving them in something which looked like a lift-off position. He slowed so rapidly that Rick, who was holding his tail almost fell off again. Luckily for him, ikrans could use their tails just like Thanators did. Thanators however didn't fly and so their tails almost couldn't affect their movement, Ikrans however used their tails as rudders and in some cases, to keep their balance. Flying without them, or having their tails otherwise occupied make flying and landing harder for them.

"I just want to go home!" Rick cried. He was never so scared in his whole life. Gravity was one of those foes you can't kill, negotiate with or try to outsmart them. Rick's crying quickly stopped when he stopped loosing altitude, his stomach however thought that stopping this quickly was a good excuse to empty itself using the emergency procedure also known as puking. Rick however quickly subdued the revolting stomach by simply ignoring the feeling in his stomach, the pressure change was more painful at this moment and so he quickly swallowed several times in attempt to equalize the pressure and it worked. Tears however were harder to stop. He also shook like a little dog. His ikran managed to stop loosing altitude and decided to think about the current situation.

"_I've caught my being, he's scared and probably sick, but otherwise he's okay… Let's win that race!_" Those were the thoughts that quickly ran through his mind and he quickly started flapping his wings again in order to regain altitude. Jake only watched Rick being carried by his ikran toward the Home tree which could've been seen in the distance, it was not far away and Jake immediately realized that Rick was going to win this race no matter what just happened. "_That's Rick… No matter how many times he almost dies, or actually dies, he just keeps on trying to win."_ With that, Jake also continued the race like nothing happened, so the only one who was still scared sh*tless and was still crying was Rick…

Meanwhile Norm translated Mawey's shocking discovery to František who was now just as shocked as Norm was just a few seconds ago. While he was busy being shocked and all, the rest of the group was trying to come up with a battle plan. When František however managed to get over the shock, he created the most daring plan in history of daring plans.

Mawey's plan was about sneaking in and then carrying her off in a stealthy way while Norm way was to use diplomacy in attempt to get what they've all wanted: Alexandra. Thanty didn't come up with a plan yet, and so all four of them had to decided which one of these two plans they'll use until František opened his mouth and shared his cunning plan His plan consisted of five steps in which the second and fourth step was optional. Those steps were: 1) getting there 2) knock-out/kill anyone standing in our way 3) rescue Alexandra 4) apologize for knocking-out/killing somebody (if the second step took place) and the final step was getting out.

His plan seemed to be the best one because he made the best argument by saying

"Every moment we spend here, trying to come up with some sort of plan which will by the way fail. Alexandra's life might be in danger!" He almost yelled. He however tried to keep his voice down because he didn't want to attract any unwanted attention, not yet anyway.

Norm quickly translated that to everyone, once again proving how useful he really was. Mawey reluctantly agreed with this kind of plan, but he insisted that they won't attack anyone unless it was really necessary. Thanty instead of agreeing decided to start moving instead. The village was indeed close. Everybody knew that when they've saw movement in the trees, meaning that the guards noticed them.

"_Great they already know about us_" Thanty thought and started running. Mawey who was walking in front of the thanator quickly jumped on Thanty when he got a chance. He also made Tsahaylu with Thanty to figure out why he started to run. Thanty didn't want to get stuck outside of the village because the guards got the order to stop the intruders first. If he was alone, he would've been attacked at this point, but because he also carried na'vi and avatar, it meant something. In another five seconds, he ran out of the forest.

When he got out he saw a lot of tents with even more na'vi walking or doing something near or inside them. There was also a large group at the other side of the village. There was overly decorated na'vi with even more decorated female to his right. They must've been Tsahik and Olo'eyktan. Thanty couldn't see why some of the na'vi gathered around to listen to those two talking. Thanty however could smell that Alexandra was nearby.

"_Should I get their attention_?" Thanty asked in thoughts, which transferred to both Norm and Mawey.

"_It might help, yes_" Norm thought while Mawey was obviously trying to keep a low profile, although it was impossible while riding a thanator. Not to mention the human who was sitting at the very end of that thanator, and who already had his sidearm prepared.

"_If we interrupt them, they might get angry and refuse to negotiate._" Mawey tried to reason with Thanty and he actually succeeded. Thanty however decided that getting a better view might be a good idea. He ignored the fact that almost everyone in the village knew he was there.

"_So it begins, it's always the same. They just seem a little nervous around me, but if you look at the villagers closely, you'll notice that children are already gone and that the amount of weapons aiming at me is rising with each passing second._" Thanty thought, and it was true. In another four seconds, Tsahik stopped speaking to whoever she was just speaking and turned to see what was happening. She wasn't even scared when she saw a thanator approaching her through a corridor created by na'vi who stepped out of Thanty's way. Her face was void of any expression. Norm was trying to look brave. In fact he was scared like a small kitten that was now surrounded by hounds. Mawey looked like he did this every other day while Thanty was growling at anyone who didn't give him enough space. František was acting like a turret, he was pointing at almost anyone with his sidearm, he however decided that aiming at Olo'eyktan or Tsahik might be a little too much and so he decided against it.

"_**Who are you?**_" Olo'eyktan asked with an unfriendly expression on his face, he could already feel the tension in the air.

"_**We're friends of the human your hunters brought here…**_" Mawey said.

* * *

"_**And we've brought some pizza!**_"  
Hell yeah, that's how it should've ended! This is humorous fanfiction however. I can't do something as serious as pizza delivery, so no…

Yeah, today's chapter ends here… Cliffhanger again, if I got a quarter for every cliffhanger I did... *recounts* about twenty dollars… Not enough, this story needs more cliffhangers! (I won't do that to you my faithful readers…)  
Anyway let's get to me ranting about something: …Umm, what to rant about?… Let's skip this part today.

Answers to readers!

-Forgotten shock trooper: Oh yeah, they'll learn to trust each other… After Rick stops crying like a schoolgirl.

-Na'viWolf: That's more like it!

-YukiDog: 131 hours until it'll be officially half a year… (I'm actually counting that ^_^…  
I'm weird…)

-Na'viBambi: I'm sorry bro *puts a hand on your shoulder* Sure Mineya was only bitten and bled to death, but the other girl was half eaten. It's over… (Besides, I'm no cleric to resurrect people… I'm a bard(storywriter) /Rogue) They're dead… Look at the bright side however. If Sarge got into Eywa's land, he's got two hot girls taking care of him.

"He's…"

Oh my god look at the clocks, we need to end this chapter right now!

Read & Review

Take care of your pets

("You did that on purpose didn't you?")


	169. Chapter 168 No one's homecoming

Here I am a living proof that if you're good at something, then don't bother trying to improve your other skills unless necessary. I for example tried to cook a dinner for me, that's when I noticed that I have a knack for making things go boom… Enough said, let's get back to story.

* * *

Chapter 168: No one's homecoming

The race ended when Rick's ikran triumphantly made a circle above the Omaticaya home tree. Rick's ikran was first and therefore they've won the race. Rick however still seemed a little sad. Although he was sad, he continued to navigate his ikran toward the nearest landing zone, which was on top of the home tree. "_Alright, this is going to be my home? Let's check the neighbors!_" The ikran thought and started to descend. Jake, who had to admit that he lost this race after he saw Rick and his ikran do these incredible maneuvers. He also noticed that several na'vi were curiously watching who managed to get through the Rites of Passage alive.

"_That and they're probably wondering if that's the smallest toruk or the biggest ikran they've ever seen._" Jake thought as he closed in, he started landing after Rick already landed. Among those several na'vi was of course Tarya who was eagerly awaiting her mate who promised her that he'll come back flying, or die trying. She was already grinning widely as she saw what that giant Ikran pulled. After Rick's ikran landed, he looked around. Several of those blue beings were keeping their distance at least until they've spotted Rick who was still being held by his Ikran. Tarya was one of those who dared to run toward him.

"_What's going on? Why is she running toward me? I'm not going anywhere…_" Rick's ikran thought, he then felt that somebody was tapping his tail, when he turned around he realized that he was still holding Rick. "_Oh, I forgot about you after you've stopped screaming, stinky one._" he thought as he slowly placed Rick on the ground.

"_**Rick!**_" Tarya cheered when she saw that it was really her mate who was woozily trying to keep his balance. After Rick heard that sweet voice calling him however, all the dizziness from those maneuvers which his ikran did up there was gone and he looked at Tarya who was getting closer and closer. Rick managed to force his legs to move once again and he started walking toward her, then he started running and when they were close to each other, he jumped and embraced her, just like she embraced him.

"_**You did it!**_" She said, but before she could say that she was scared that he might die again, Rick decided to interrupt her.

"_**I was so scared!**_" He admitted, tears slowly getting into his eyes as he remembered that horrible experience in the air, not to mention other horrible experiences. It was just a big horrible day in his life, luckily for him. This day wasn't going to last much longer because the sun was starting to set. Tarya was however caught off guard when he admitted that he was so scared. "_**Tell me what happened.**_" She asked him. This conversation suddenly felt like they weren't mates but mother and son. "_**No ikran wanted to chose me**_" He said while getting down on the ground. That also confused Tarya, no ikran wanted him yet there was one of the biggest ikrans Tarya ever saw. This ikran was almost twice as big as hers. Before she could ask him how he managed to get such a beautiful Ikran, there was a sound which could've been described as roaring of angry ikran combined with roaring of constipated thanator, the growling so deep that even Rick's ikran was wondering what the hell was that sound.

"_**I'll tell you everything after we eat something… I'm hungry like a thanator…**_" Rick announced, confirming Jake's suspicion that the sound was indeed caused by Rick's angry and still empty stomach. Ney'tiri, who landed after Tarya said that Rick did it, couldn't help it and simply had to smile at the sight. The size difference was obvious yet they've seemed to overlook it completely, like it wasn't there. Jake learned to jump when needed and Tarya learned to crouch before letting Rick go. Ney'tiri then looked at the sun which was setting and thought about this day. "_A lot of younglings died today, their souls belong to Eywa now, but it's like nothing changed at all, the sun is still going to set._" She thought, that allowed Jake to sneak up behind her and then place his hand on her shoulder.

"_**Ah yes, the sunset, I always found it romantic…**_" Jake began, making Ney'tiri smile. He was obviously thinking about positive things while she was the one who bothered with something which can't be helped now. Maybe he tried to cheer her up by making her think about different things, that or maybe he tried to get a kiss from her. When she looked at her mate however, she knew that he didn't have to try hard to get a kiss from her. Although Ney'tiri preferred the na'vi way, which consisted of placing one's forehead on the other's one, she sometimes let him to kiss her in human way.

It wasn't a romantic evening for everybody though, František had one of those 'This is not going to end well' evenings, and while Mawey tried to negotiate with the Olo'eyktan of this still unknown tribe, the tension which was in the air was still in the air didn't help. Norm who was getting even more nervous than before was looking around in attempt to locate Alexandra, she was however nowhere to be found. Thanty decided that looking dangerous is the best thing he could do to contribute. Right now Mawey was right in the middle of explaining how she got lost. Tsahik of this tribe meanwhile asked some na'vi to call the hunters who brought the human.

"_I don't like this, where is she? Did they already killed her and buried her? Mawey already told them that we are her friends… Will they try to kill us too?_" These questions were running through Norm's mind as he looked around, the only thing he saw were curious faces of the na'vi around him, hostile faces of guards who were prepared to kill them just like Norm expected, expressionless face of Tsahik and face of Olo'eyktan who obviously didn't believe the story of them jumping out of aircraft.

"_**Do you think I'm stupid like a yerik? You can't survive jump from that high!**_" The Olo'eyktan refused to believe Mawey who looked at Norm who might help him in explaining how parachute works in the first place.

"_**The parachute works like…like a giant wing, Ikrans can slow their fall by opening their wings, we can also slow our fall by using parachute**_" Norm tried to explain how parachute worked but Olo'eyktan stopped paying attention in the middle of this relatively short explanation. His eyes focused on something in the air behind them. His look suddenly changed when his eyes focused on those ikrans which were flying right toward them. He suddenly seemed happy. František also seemed somewhat happy, but for a different reason, he realized that he had a second pistol hidden in his inner pocket and so he pulled it out too, just in case. That gesture however made the locals rather nervous. The approaching ikrans however, quickly got closer and soon they've started landing. There were only few of them however, fewer than Olo'eyktan expected obviously, because his smile which was beginning to form after he saw ikrans getting closer immediately vanished when he realized that they were only three. Although Norm tried to continue, Mawey prodded him with finger, signalizing that this was the best time to be quiet for a moment.

The ikrans started to land, one after another and after the final landed, Olo'eyktan's face suddenly turned pale after he realized that his son was not among them. Tey'wo who got off his ikran immediately noticed the thanator among others, and he smiled at him and waved, he knew that this was the thanator which was 'Father' of that crazy human who managed to get himself an ikran after the horrible fight with the aircraft. Thanty stopped growling for a moment and decided to walk toward him. Although many guards have decided to raise their weapons in order to stop him, they've also stepped aside to give him enough space. Olo'eyktan also walked toward those who landed. He immediately walked over to Tey'wo and even before Tey'wo was able to give his Olo'eyktan the formal greeting, he asked about his son.

"_**How?**_" Only this word and Tey'wo immediately knew what his Olo'eyktan was asking.

"_**He tamed his ikran, he died in the air.**_" Tey'wo said in apologetic tone, like he was the one who did it. Olo'eyktan immediately raised his hand in gesture that this was enough. He had other things to attend to and he couldn't mourn during them. Those intruders were that other thing he had to attend to. When he turned around however, he found himself looking at Thanator who was walking toward him. Guards immediately surrounded their Olo'eyktan but Tey'wo knew where this thanator was walking, so he also started walking toward him.

"_**Hello there my friend.**_" Tey'wo said, making everyone on Thanty confused. Norm however thought about what he just said in English and because he was still connected to Thanty, his thoughts reached him.

"_Tell him that I'm glad to see him too._" Thanty thought, and Norm even though he was a little confused translated.

"_**Thanty here says that it's good to see you**_"  
That answer confused almost everyone except Tey'wo and the newest hunters. Everybody else was wondering about why those two know each other.

* * *

Whoa things are starting to look better, maybe they'll finally find out what happened to Alexandra, or who murdered that Prolemuris back there, we've also got a romantic scene between Jake & Ney'tiri and somewhat awkward situation between Tarya and Rick. You guys will have to wait a day to see what is going to happen to those people/na'vi/thanators/ikrans out there. But do not despair, because I'm positive that whatever is going to take place, it'll be helluva funny!

My life is so perfect that I don't have to complain about anything, my life is so good that I don't have anything to complain about, well maybe I could complain about how my cat refused to give me my boot today, but I found that absolutely adorable and cute so I can't complain… Well, okay I can complain about the dead mouse in that particular boot, but that's all!

Answers to readers!

-Blargmeansno: Pizza is better than doughnuts, and cake is better than pie! (Let's argue about unimportant stuff like this!)

-Forgotten shock trooper: Yeah, he should stay at least fifty meters away from himself at all times! That brings a nice philosophical question. If you have a guy with split personality… with two people in his head (George and John for example) Judge decided that George must stay at least fifty meters away from John… Will that work? And if not, will George get imprisoned for stalking John? (That's a deep question, we should investigate!)

-Yukidog: Nope, I always write at least 3 A4 pages and then I look at the clocks (Omfg I looked at the clocks and it's already 23:45!) and then I'm like OMFG! I need to post this before midnight!

-Na'viWolf: What?

-Hideout Writer: Nope, it was because she was going to ruin the moment by telling us if Sarge is in her land or not.

"And I was going to tell you that Sarge…"

Next question please! (*sigh*)

-Oldskoolninja: I'm pretty sure he can't… (Why are you people inviting him and not me? *cries in corner somewhere*

-GenericAmerican: That must be fate…You are the chosen one! (Yeah, chosen to pay for the pizza you bought yesterday!)

Well, I should also tell you guys that I've hit 602 A4 pages today and 2 millions of symbols (spaces included!) This calls for a celebration! *Opens a new bottle*

Read & Review

Always party hard!


	170. Chapter 169 No one and the night

Before I start, I wanted to tell you guys that I love you. No matter what happens in this story, you keep on reading, waiting for me to bring you yet another chapter which I'll happily provide! Everything will be okay, and there will be global peace forever!  
"Step away from that keyboard Smokey!"

* * *

Chapter 169: No one and the night.

"_**My Olo'eyktan. I know this Palulukan from earlier today. We've spotted a human near the meeting point and so we decided to capture it for interrogation, this thanator came to help him along with JakeSully, the Olo'eyktan of Omaticaya tribe.**_" Tey'wo tried to explain his Olo'eyktan how they've met.

"_**A human?**_" Olo'eyktan asked. He wasn't surprised to hear about humans still being on Pandora, one of those humans was sitting right on the very thanator they've been talking about.

"_**Yes, I believe his name was…**_" Tey'wo was suddenly interrupted by Norm who filled the missing name. "_**His name is Rick No one.**_ "This made Olo'eyktan turn around and look at the Avatar who was also sitting on aforementioned Thanator. Before Olo'eyktan could ask anything, Tey'wo began about this extraordinary human, how he seemed to be the weakest recruit during climbing until his Olo'eyktan pulled a strange vessel called 'bot-leh'.

"_I can imagine what followed that, Rick suddenly started climbing and he got there first and then drank all of it_" Thanty thought. The crowd behind them stopped paying attention to Olo'eyktan and instead focused on Tsahik who decided to continue from where Olo'eyktan stopped.

"_**Although he was slow at first, after seeing the bottle he exclaimed something about us being in danger and hastily climbed up, taking the bottle from his Olo'eyktan and drinking half of the content, he seemed a little dizzy after doing so but he continued.**_" Tey'wo said, and Norm immediately exchanged amused looks with Mawey. There was no doubt that it must've been Rick who did something as irresponsible as drinking before trying to tame an Ikran. Tey'wo then proceeded with his story and focused on the recently deceased tribe members who either died horribly while trying to tame ikran like Mineya, or they've died horribly due to some accident like Olo'eyktan's son.

Tey'wo decided to be as brief as possible about deaths of the younglings, he also skipped those who were still alive so they might tell this story from their point of view, and although he was brief about younglings from other tribes, he was not-so-brief when it came to the human. Rick obviously impressed Tey'wo by his taming technique.

"…_**It looked like he was unworthy of their attention. Ikran after ikran decided to leave when it come to this human until he walked to the last and oldest ikran I've seen**_" Tey'wo said like he was reliving that exact moment.

"_Yes, the biggest and oldest ikran which destroyed our aircraft._"

"_**This ikran also walked away after a little while. We've thought it was over until one of the Sky people's machines attacked him and taunted him… I grabbed my bow and arrow in order to attack the machine but JakeSully told us that this was going to be Rick's ikran**_" Tey'wo continued. Norm however was getting rather impatient.

"_**I was in that aircraft, together with František here…**_" Norm said pointing at František behind him.

"I hope you said something nice about me, otherwise I'll shoot you first." František replied, although he already hid his weapons, he was prepared to pull them out and start shooting should the need arise.

"_**And Alexandra, that's the name of the human your…**_" Norm was interrupted by the Olo'eyktan who suddenly got a friendlier look.

"_**The female which my hunters brought me is not yet awake.**_" He said, motioning toward two of the hunters, probably those who carried her here. They've quickly came to their Olo'eyktan, but tried to stay away from the thanator.

"_**Tell them about the human you've brought here.**_" Olo'eyktan told his hunters and they've began speaking shortly afterward.

"_**We've been on the hunt, we were trying to find a suitable prey but Eywa didn't want us to find any. When we've decided to stop for a moment in the branches of one tree, we've noticed a human who was sitting in circle of prolemuris. It was so strange to see them being friendly toward each other until something scared them. They've immediately attacked her in panic. She shot a few times using her gun but she missed them. We've decided to kill one of the prolemuris in order to get back at least with something small rather than nothing.**_" One of the hunters started explaining. It actually made sense, the blood indeed belonged to the prolemuris back there, Thanty could tell.

"_**When we've killed one, they've immediately scattered, before that however they've managed to hit her head so when we've came down to get our prey, she was unconscious. We've decided that it would be wise to get her back here and let Tsahik decided about her fate.**_" The other one finished, and their story seemed believable. Now they've knew that Alexandra was still alive, although she was unconscious, and because Olo'eyktan seemed okay with his men telling them how it really happened, it also meant that she might get out of this mess.

"Guess what, we know where your Alexandra is" Norm said to František whose face immediately turned from paranoid and hostile into face which belonged to a twelve years old boy during Christmas.

Rick was tired! He was so tired that he had some problems with walking toward the opening in the Home tree and then walking down in general. "_This place … Needs an elevator!_" Rick thought. The whole group consisting of new hunters and their families, Jake and Ney'tiri and of course Tarya too was walking down through the home tree. Group this big attracted a lot of attention and soon everybody knew that each and every last one of the Omaticaya recruits managed to get through the last test in the Rites of passage, the huge celebration was in order and luckily for the new hunters and warrior, the tribe was prepared to celebrate. They were either prepared to celebrate that there are new productive members of The People and in case of total failure. They were prepared to feast in the name of the fallen younglings whose souls are now with Eywa.

When Rick got on the ground level however, he noticed that this wasn't going to be just an ordinary celebration, there was going to be some ritual involved, a ritual with white paint. The thanatoress who was already painted by the paint was now walking toward Rick.

"[How did it go?]" She asked, skipping the pleasantries like saying 'hello' and stuff like that.

"[Oh, hi… It went well, I survived… Barely.]" Rick answered while everyone scattered to do whatever they've wanted. Well, everyone except Tarya who was now proudly standing behind Rick, she was so proud because she knew that he did this for her and her only. If it weren't for her, he probably wouldn't do it.

"[Where is Thanty?]" Thanatoress added another question which seemed to be a good question after all.

"[He went somewhere after we've got to the Iknimaya mountains… I'm sure he's safe however]" Rick said, trying to cut this conversation short because he was really tired.

Thanatoress thought about it for a moment and then realized that she was still standing in front of Rick like she was going to ask him another question which she didn't have.

"[Well, if you find him, tell him that I was looking for him]" She said while looking away from Rick, she was looking around to see if he wasn't hiding here somewhere.

"[Will do]" Rick said, prepared to leave now. When he turned to leave however, she stopped him once again

"[Oh and Rick… Enjoy the celebration.]" She said with a pleasant tone, which made Rick wonder about what was going to happen next.

"_I never really asked about what was going to happen during the night after getting Ikran, I never thought I would get this far in the first place…_" Rick's thoughts were however interrupted by a human who walked toward him along with his two guards.

"So you've returned! It's good to see you alive and in one piece Roy!" Smokey exclaimed, or Rick at least thought it was Smokey, you could never be sure about him, sure he sounds like Smokey and he's wearing the same clothes like Smokey, but you couldn't actually see his face because it was hidden behind the thick cloud of smoke which formed in his exopack.

"My name is Rick, and thanks." Rick answered with slightly annoyed tone.

"It's okay Rickie. Bruce told me that you might need a little help with keeping yours…" Smokey didn't finish that sentence because he started laughing.

"Your ikran! Heh heh…" He finished that sentence, slightly surprising Rick.

"_Just how many people were involved in that little gunship stunt?_"

"I'll go check it out right now, they've told me how you fly and so I should check it out right now… yeah!" Smokey said and then turned around, walking toward the double helix ramp.

"_Maybe I should tell him that I've brought a different Ikran… Meh what the hell, he'll figure it out on his own._"

* * *

Well, let's hope he'll figure it out before he tries to open the hood and check the motor. That might cost him his life, or worse, his weed!

"(You seem to be rather pessimistic, Skreetz. I might smoke his stuff with him.)"  
Whoa, quotes followed by parenthesis, is this some kind of new speech? Oh my god He just spoke in Ikranish. This might bring some confusion to you, readers so I'll try to explain it to you.

"(If you have quotes followed by parenthesis, then it is Ikran-speak)"  
(If you have parenthesis without quotes, then it's something unimportant ((usually written below and above the line))

Now that I've prevented further questions, I might answer the rest of the reviews

Answers to readers!

-Blargmeansno: I concur

-Oldskoolninja: I'll remember your invitation, and when you'll least expect it (That means after midnight (local time)) I'll knock on your doors… (Dramatic music) and then we'll have a cold one! ^_^

-Yukidog: You know, I'm thinking about writing non-cliffhanger one. It's so hard to do it, but I'll try to make non-cliffie tomorrow! (Wish me luck!)

-forgotten shock trooper: Oh I'll answer that question (about ikrans) in tomorrow's chapter (I hope) the philosophical one will have to wait.

-Na'viWolf: I'm more concerned about the whole 'flying with the only one na'vi, the one who bonded with him' rule…

Well, this is it! I say we're done, at least for today…

Read & Review

Respect your elders


	171. Chapter 170 No one's status

Well, I just figured out that I can't write unless being in complete silence and alone. Don't ask why I can't, don't ask how I figured it out, I simply can't.  
Here comes the story

* * *

Chapter 170: No one's status

After hearing that Alexandra is alright, except she was unconscious. František stopped being so unfriendly toward everyone around him and actually smiled.

"Thank… what was her name?" František asked, not sure which deity he should thank.  
Everybody waited to hear what František had to say, Norm however had to help him because he forgot the name of the most important deity in history of na'vi and humankind.

"Her name is Eywa." Norm discreetly whispered to František who immediately thanked him and continued with his sentence.

"Thank Eywa she's alright, so what's the plan now?" František asked while looking at Norm and Mawey, both of them sitting right in front of him. This was really unexpected turn of events, _"we've come here prepared to rip everyone to shreds in order to save Alexandra, but it seems like she's in good hands… Isn't she?_" František thought, it was a really good question, is she guarded? Did they send healers to help her? Norm turned around to face Mawey once again and was about to say something but František interrupted him with

"Wait a minute, where is she?" František asked rather important question which everyone seemed to forget.

"_That's a good question, let's ask the Olo'eyktan_" Norm thought and then immediately switched to na'vi.

"_**Can we see her? If she's wounded we'll need to check her wounds.**_" Norm immediately appealed to Olo'eyktan who only sighed. It was one of those 'this is going to be a long day' sighs. He wanted to go somewhere private and mourn for his fallen son, but now he had visitors to take care of, and so he offered that he'll lead them to her.

"_**Follow me.**_" Olo'eyktan said and then turned to those two hunters who were still standing there. "_**Go help with the preparations for the celebration you two**_" He then continued and then nodded toward Tey'wo who obviously didn't need any orders to proceed. He knew exactly what to do, he had to tell the new hunters about the final ritual called 'joining' which was supposed to unite them with the people. Thanty who was about to follow the Olo'eyktan suddenly realized that his friends no longer needed his ability to transport them from point A to point B with amazing speed. In fact their laziness was the only reason they were still sitting on him, and he didn't like that.

"_Okay you three, ride is over, get off me._" He thought, and Mawey and Norm immediately did as he 'said'. František however didn't know why they were getting off and so he decided to stay where he was, which was rather poor choice.

"_You forgot to tell František to get off too._" Thanty thought and Norm who was still connected turned around to tell František but Thanty stopped him. "_Don't, I'll get him down._"

When Thanty finished that thought, Norm could hear František ask "What the hell?" As Thanty's tail grabbed him around his waist and lifted him. František immediately stopped struggling because he realized that it was Thanty who lifted him, that and if he managed to get free, a rather nasty fall would follow. Thanty then tried to place him on the ground, he however did one mistake which prevented that, he grabbed him rather poorly, and so he couldn't twist his tail enough to place František on his legs.  
"_Oh hell, hey Norm, tell him that this might be a little unpleasant_" Thanty told Norm through his thoughts and Norm quickly translated that to František who suddenly found himself in prone position, he was however still at least a meter above the ground.

"Hey František, brace yourself" Norm translated to František who didn't get enough time to do so.

"Wha…Ow!" In one second, his position changed from being prone while being held by thanator's tail to prone position on the ground with mouthful of dust, and after another second he was already on his feet using some rather obscene words in Czech language.

"_Time is wasting and Olo'eyktan is getting away…_" Thanty told both na'vi and everyone except František started following Olo'eyktan. František was too busy cursing to notice that his friends started moving again, he however noticed that they were missing soon enough and so he quickly caught up with them. Olo'eyktan led them to a tent which was secluded from the other tents. It was also guarded by two na'vi warriors, male and female. They were obviously happy that they've managed to get guarding duty together. When they've spotted their Olo'eyktan however, their chatting stopped and they've started to look more seriously.

They've even raised their weapons when they've saw a thanator 'sneaking' right behind him, they've even tried to warn their Olo'eyktan by pointing behind him. Their Olo'eyktan however seemed okay with the fact that he was followed by a huge beast which could snap his neck any minute. The guards became even more nervous when they've noticed yet another human. More humans meant more trouble!

"_**Let them pass**_" Olo'eyktan ordered and so they've allowed them to enter the big tent. Thanty however was too big to enter it, so he only peeked through the doors to see if Alexandra was indeed there.

When František entered the tent, he immediately spotted Alexandra lying motionless on the floor, he could see the wound on her head which looked rather nasty, it was however cleaned and also probably tended to. František actually never saw na'vi medicine in action, and for that particular reason he thought that they didn't tend to her wounds before, after a moment however he also noticed a na'vi male in the corner of the tent.  
He was wearing minimum of clothes just like every other na'vi, but he also carried a lot of pouches. He must've been the doctor, or whatever they call these guys. The important things were that Alexandra was alive, because she was breathing, she might have a concussion and some other wounds but she looked okay. Even though Norm was a doctor, he wasn't one of those who would heal people, he was one of those people who will try to heal people when absolutely necessary, but seeing that there was a na'vi who was probably more qualified than Norm was, he didn't even bother with trying to check Alexandra.

Smokey hated that double helix ramp, it always made him dizzy whenever he started walking or running to the top or getting back down. He however was prepared to check Rick's ikran, so if there were some loose bolts or something, he could fix that. He also hoped that he might get some spare parts from it to fix Observer.

Observer was currently getting on with his daily routine; He walked around the village aimlessly, sometimes helping someone with something, disgusting anyone who saw his face. His cheek started to fall apart again, the tin was not going to last forever and it started to deform whenever he started speaking while moving his mouth. Sure he didn't need to move his mouth but it was better, at least Jake told him that. The tin which was holding his eye in place however got so deformed that it fell off. Smokey tried to fix it by putting it back into its place and trying to 'weld' it there. Smokey used term 'weld' although he used soldering gun. Although it worked for a few hours, Observer kept on loosing that piece of tin and his eye kept on falling out of his eye socket. When Smokey however got to the top level where Ikrans were supposed to stay, he looked around to see where Rick's ikran was. There were a lot of Ikrans, but none of them were made of metal. He therefore turned to one of his guardians and asked

"Which one is Rick's ikran?" Over the days, his guardians decided to start learning English, and although they could barely form a sentence, they knew words like Rick and Ikran. Judging by Smokey's tone, they've also realized that this was probably a question. They've managed to figure it out. Answering that question however might be difficult because neither of them knew which one was Rick's.

Meanwhile Rick's ikran decided to find a nice place for himself. The top of the Home tree was indeed big, and it offered a lot of space for him to claim, there were also a lot of ikrans already. He however wasn't the social type, and so he wanted to find a secluded place, all those ikrans talking to each other about irrelevant stuff like how was their hunt, and talking about their riders. It was something he didn't need to hear, and so he decided to find a nice and quiet place.

There were a lot of branches which were occupied, and there were few branches which weren't, but those looked like they could barely support him. He however noticed that there was a branch which was just perfect for him. It was one of those inaccessible branches. If you could fly, you could get there with ease, if you couldn't however, then you have to either wait for the ikran to come to you, or try to carefully climb down to that branch. It was also currently unoccupied and it was wide enough to sleep on it.

"_Perfect place to get a nap._" Rick's ikran thought and then flew over there, after he checked it out. He decided to take that aforementioned nap.

* * *

Whee I made it, I'm so awesome! Well, not really.

Although we've got an update about Alexandra, we still don't know how bad her injuries are, maybe her brain was damaged so badly that she simply won't wake up, maybe she's just sleeping in, who knows? Also Rick's ikran found his place to sleep, and Smokey is still trying to figure out where the big bad mechanical ikran is. Well, good luck with that Smokey!  
We've also saw Observer, the poor guy with his eye sticking out. Will he ever get fixed? You may never know for certain… Unless you keep reading it, if you keep reading this story you'll find out eventually.

Rant time! Today while using Google to search 'ikran' I found out that it is a name for girls. After that I wanted to know if there were any 'famous ikrans' in history, what I found surprised me however. 4th result was link to my story! YAY! (This really made my day)

Ok, now that my ranting is over, let's get to:

Answers to readers:

-Blargmeansno: I should go and open yet another bottle of wine in hope that one day, I'll say something smart/stupid enough that people will start to quote me.

-Forgotten shock trooper: Well, he's a little confused now, but he's still searching for him in the first place… What will happen when he'll find him? That's a story/chapter for another day

-Na'viWolf: Umm, citation needed? Anyway, Rick's ikran was grateful that Rick didn't try to connect with him in the first place, why would he allow someone else to connect to him?

-Hideout writer: Is it even possible to get insane from drinking? "Not to mention that this question is highly inappropriate." Yeah that too (short answer: *shrugs* don't know)

Well, we've got this covered. It is time to get some rest, well, after I proofread this story. (Well, my proofreading sucks, you all know that. Still, after I proofread that, it makes this story more readable)

Read & Review

Don't let me proofread anything


	172. Chapter 171 No one's slumber

Something cool happened today. It was raining and I was in mah awesome car, I stopped at the zebra crossing and after that old lady walked from one side to another, I decided that this was good time as any to continue with my journey. At first I was like 'let's take it easy', but when my car was yelling at me like mad I was like 'SMASH THE GAS!' but still nothing. I was like 'omfg'. After that I instinctively touched the gear stick (insert awful metallic noise here) and the car started moving… I need to check that gear-box.

* * *

Chapter 171: No one's slumber

Rick had a really weird dream just a few seconds ago. It was about him, sitting right next to Tarya and looking down at the meat he just received, it was supposed to be his dinner. That was relatively normal, until he realized that this piece of meat was some kind of hypnotic alien who made Rick rather strange, before Rick could do anything, soon his hands stopped responding to his orders to put that meat to his lips and bite that alien's head off. His eyes also closed after a few moments, that's when he realized somebody touched his shoulder and then pushed him to side, because Rick was unable to move, he couldn't stop it, he however didn't fell on his side completely, his fall was interrupted by something soft and warm.

This dream however wasn't really a dream. It happened at dinner. Rick however wasn't hypnotized by his tasty meat. He was however so tired that he fell asleep during eating that particular piece of meat, which was rather amusing to watch. Tarya was the one who pulled him toward her in order to make him sleep a little more comfortable. Other na'vi who were sitting around this particular cooking fire weren't making a big deal out of it, this happened a lot. Rick was first one who fell asleep during dinner, Paw'at quickly followed and Tailon managed to stay awake until the celebration began, after that he also started to fall asleep. The music started just a few seconds after Tailon fell asleep. This music disrupted Rick's dream, his dream was about standing on the mountain of dirt, he looked around and saw five helltrucks going back and forth. He also saw several AMP's with whips, those whips were big enough to be used on Hammerheads but they were used on na'vi who were working in the mines down below instead. Among those na'vi were also his friends, their faces were covered in dust and dirt. Thankfully, Rick couldn't see their expression from where he stood.

"This is not happening!" Rick said in his dream, but another man who walked next to him had a different opinion on the current situation. "Look at the bright side Rickie, they're still alive." When Rick looked at the guy who said this, he was horrified. This guy looked like Rick.

"What's the matter? Feeling blue?" The other Rick asked him and handed him a mirror. When Rick looked into the mirror he was even more mortified. He was a na'vi, or avatar with partially missing cheek, his left eye fell out of its socket and the only thing which prevented it from falling on the ground were just few nerves. Rick looked at his eye in the mirror for a few moments until the music started. He then turned his head toward the music, both in his dream and in reality and watched the dancing na'vi. The dream slowly faded away and reality decided to visit him once again. He quickly checked if his eye was where it belonged and that alerted Tarya who was still sitting next to him that her mate was awake.

"_**I see you Rick**_" She greeted him with traditional greeting, his response was rather amusing.

"_**Give me a moment and I'll see you too…**_" Rick said, rubbing his eyes. Tarya knew that he was joking. She knew that he didn't need his eyes to 'see her'. When he was done with the rubbing, he realized that he was using one of her legs as a pillow, he then looked up at her and she smiled.

"_**It seems that I'm still dreaming**_" he said, making her chuckle.

"_**No you're not.**_" She said, putting her hand on his cheek.

"_**Ok, maybe I'm not, but you're still beautiful...**_" Rick complimented her one last time before he looked to the side.

"_**Oh, what did I miss?**_" He asked, he was still tired but thanks to that quick nap, he was able to last until the end, or at least he thought so.

"_**Dinner.**_" She said with smile. "_I missed the evil alien hypnotizing meat? Oh, it can't be helped now._" Rick thought as he slowly and reluctantly left Tarya's comfortable leg and sat right next to her.

"_**So, my Rites of passage end with a great party?**_" He asked, still not sure if there was going to be some ritual or not.

"_**No, it will end with the ritual of joining.**_" Tarya said and looked at Mo'at which was getting ready for the ritual. She was sitting alone in front of the cooking fire where Jake, Ney'tiri, Mo'at and few others ate. When Rick looked at her, he could swear that she was sleeping. Tarya however knew that she was getting prepared for the ritual of joining.

Rick then looked at the dancing na'vi. It was incredible to see them dancing. They didn't dance one specific dance, each and every dance was unique and everybody danced alone, even though they were right next to each other. He also noticed that some na'vi used his moves, and although they didn't know how to do them properly, those moves seemed to suit na'vi better. Rick was too tired to dance. He however wasn't too tired to enjoy the sight and the music which were both excellent.

Rick's ikran was also having good time, even though the home tree was big, the music could've been heard even up there. "_Those are nice sounds_" he thought while closing his eyes, concentrating on the music which was coming from down there. Although he liked it, he didn't want to go down there and listen to that. He however spotted something happening in the branches above him. Although he could hear them up there, he couldn't see them, and so he decided to get a closer look, that meant he had to get up, jump off the branch and use his ability to fly to get up there. He was still lying on his branch, thinking about going up there and checking what was going on, or staying here and getting some shut eye. After few moments, the curiosity got better of him.

"_Let's take a look, I can get back here and get some shut eye anytime I want._" He thought and so it was decided, he stood up and unfurled his wings and then jumped off the branch he claimed for himself. When he flied over the top of the home tree, he saw several ikrans, males on one side, females on other side, every male moved like the one next to him, and females did the same. There was plenty of space on the top of the home tree so the space for these strange moves wasn't a problem. "_What are they doing?_" Rick's ikran thought, he then noticed that some ikrans were sitting on the branches and watched it. So he decided to land and ask about it, he quickly spotted relatively young ikran sitting on branch which was wide enough for him to land on. When he was landing, he noticed that this ikran was a female, but it didn't really matter. When he landed, she briefly looked at him, and then looked back at the other ikrans which were dancing.

"(What's going on?)" Rick's ikran asked, the other ikran turned her head to him and answered the question.

"( It's called dancing )" Rick's ikran looked at those ikrans who were dancing and wondered why were they dancing in the first place, it was nice to look at it, but what was the reason?

"(And why are they dancing?)" He asked, looking back at her. When she heard that question, she looked at him and wondered if he was just pretending to not know, or if he didn't. This was actually the first time she got a closer look on him, he was bigger, definitely bigger than anyone around here, and he also looked like he saw a lot, not to mention the scars and other thins on him. "_I would remember someone like him, he's new around here._" She thought. ¨

"(They're dancing because they want to. Surely you can hear the music coming from down there. The na'vi are celebrating that their young ones returned. They're also dancing down there. Dancing comes with celebration… We're celebrating the new addition to our family, you and the others.)" She provided him another answer. Rick's ikran was starting to get it, the rhythmic sounds which were coming from down there were that 'music' she talked about, dancing must've been that movement, and they're doing it because they want to move with the rhythmic sounds… "_I still don't get it._" He thought, but then he realized that she told him that those… "_What did she call them? Navy? No it was more like, navi, no matter. I'll just go and take a look…_" He thought, he was about to turn around and get down to see what were they doing down there.

"(You might want to try it)" The ikran female suggested.

* * *

Oh noes, first there were AMP dance offs, after that there were na'vi vs. human dance offs, and now we're going to witness ikrans doing some wild twist dance moves! Oh man, what's going to be next? Breakdancing flowers? (That's a good idea!)

Anyway, we've got a whole chapter finished and I'm feeling like I should get some rest, you know writing about sleeping people is making me sleepy as (w/h)ell. It seems that I'm sleeping more often and a lot more than I usually do. I fear that I might be sick or something, not that it matters, I'm going to write chapters no matter what. Yeah!

I'm doing this for you people, remember that.  
I figured: hey if parrots are smart enough to 'dance' why not Ikrans who are being exposed to Na'vi way of thinking? It's not like they need to do complex dances, just enjoy the music like the rest of the na'vi.

Now that I've got over this explaining, let's get over to answers to readers

-Sana-dracois: As much as necessary (I hope I've covered them all, I'm running out of ideas how to write them) Rick is currently unable to speak Ikran-ish, Czech and Norm-ish (Norm however speaks English or Na'vi most of the time)

-Yukidog: You're right. I usually check the new reviews on my iPhone when I wake up every morning, and although there are fewer and fewer reviews these days, I still feel happy when I see that there is actually someone still reading this story.

-Forgotten shock trooper: He says that he's okay, I trust him. "**This unit is fully functional, meatbag.**"

-Blargmeansno: People are still not quoting me, are they?

-Hideout writer: That's an easy questi… *Eywa glares at Skreetz* I mean… I won't answer that question. "Good…" (I can't answer that question for obvious reasons.)

-Na'viWolf: that reminds me, where is Smokey right now? (We'll see in next chapter!)

Whoa. This chapter is shorter than the other ones. (Looks at the clocks) can't help it now, twenty minutes to post this chapter…

Read & Review

Good luck is the result of good planning  
(From the fortune cookie)


	173. Chapter 172 no one's daring escape

Welcome to this special chapter, why is this one so special you ask? Well it's been exactly half a year (give or take hour or so). That's right, this story is half a year old, and I only missed ten updates (planned vacation). Still this story is huge success. It's hard to overstate my satisfaction! (I'm GLaD that I managed to get it this far!)

And because this chapter is special, I'll bring one of our old friends back.

* * *

Chapter 172: no one's daring escape.

"_Man, this stuff is THE BEST._" Smokey thought as he looked at the next joint he was about to light up, he knew that this stuff allowed him to experience almost everything, he experienced blue giants which were bigger than those smaller ones which guarded him, it allowed him to get on the express elevator to hell and hit the top floor. It was then when it all happened, when he tried to get out of the hell together with two six legged giant dogs, two blue giants, one food dispenser and one human. He thought that he seen it all when he entered the village of those blue big boys, but now he was sitting on top of the home tree, smoking his weed, seeing winged lizards dancing.

"_I stand…I sit corrected!_" He thought, watching those ikrans. His guardians were also surprised to see ikrans dancing. They however doubted it was real, they've seen a lot of weird things since they've been ordered to keep an eye on this human. They've started seeing strange things since he offered them his burning sticks to be precise. Those burning sticks seemed to have a strange relaxing effect on na'vi, but it also allowed them to see things which usually couldn't be seen. It was like a living dream. Every ikran on the left side unfurled their wings and wobbled toward the ikrans on the right side, five steps toward them and the ikrans on the right side unfurled their right wings only and started 'walking' toward the ones to the left, after two steps however they've furled their right wings and unfurled left ones, two steps and they've also exchanged them. When both sides made their steps toward the other one, they've suddenly turned toward Smokey and his guardians and started walking backwards.  
Smokey suddenly felt the urge to join them, but he knew that he couldn't do the wing things, mostly because he didn't have wings in the first place. He however started moving his head from side to side.

"_It's now or never_" He thought, looking at the group of dancing na'vi. "_They're too drunk and too busy dancing their weird dances to notice me getting the hell out of here_" Nash finally prepared a plan of his escape, He'll run away tonight. He already knew, thanks to Smokey, where Scylla was when he last seen her, he also knew that this party was for everyone, so even the guy who was supposed to check on him was busy dancing his blue ass off, everybody except few na'vi and that strange human who was obviously converted to their side. He obviously liked that na'vi who was spending so much time with him. Hell Nash seen him sleep on her leg like they were dating, what he heard about this guy was even worse. Not to mention that he had pretty weird friends to begin with. "_I shouldn't waste my time thinking about that sick f*ck, I should get going!_" Nash thought, quickly looking around if there was someone who might see him running away. There was only one thing that could see him running away, luckily for him, he could easily convince that thing to go with him.  
Nash quickly ran toward Observer who was the 'thing' he could convince and started convincing him.

"Hey" he said silently in attempt to get Observer's attention, and that worked. Nash was trying to stay away from this thing as possible, he blamed it for all his troubles he had. If it weren't for this rather expensive piece of machinery, he wouldn't get captured. He also wouldn't get his partner killed and the other partner 'converted'. When he had a chance to talk with Bruce who arrived at ten o'clock this morning, he couldn't believe his ears and eyes. Bruce obviously forgot who he was, not only that but he also refused to remember it. He was obviously happy with the fact that he was living with bunch of half naked nomads. What was even more shocking was the fact that he refused to talk to Nash until 'you get your s*it together' Nash didn't expect that blow, in fact he expected Bruce to be the same na'vi fearing paranoid and mostly annoying guy who wanted to get the job done and go home where it was safe. For some reason however, he was now living with the same guys who killed his friends, not to mention that he always had a small crush on Nicole, which was probably also dead, killed by these guys.

When the observer turned around and Nash saw his face, there was a brief moment of silence, Nash was disgusted, scared and even felt a little sorry for that poor machine.

"**What do you require?**" He asked. This answer was one of the predefined ones.

"_If he uses predefined answers then he's probably still fully functional, he might even help me navigate through the forest_" Nash thought, he however had yet to ask him if he would come with him or not.

"We're returning to base, you'll lead the way ok?" Nash said, it sounded more like an order than like a question if he would join him.

"**Return to base protocol initiated…**" Observer said, then turned around and started walking. Nash was a little surprised however. Observer was walking in wrong direction. "_Or… that guy gave me a wrong info, that son of a b*#!h!_" He thought and then followed Observer. Observer did lead the way. He led him straight to one of the roots of the Omaticaya home tree.

"**Destination reached…**" Observer announced, making Nash angry, he should've expected something like that. These blue guys were rather resourceful.

"Look, we're going back to the Scylla" Nash clarified, making Observer stand in attention and ask him for password.

"_**Area in quarantine, this unit is authorized to enter quarantined area only if correct password is said**_" Observer said, he then also added.

"_**You have two minutes to enter the correct password. Hint regarding password is available, do you want me to read it?**_" Observer asked while Nash's face turned white. "_Oh god, this piece of crap might ruin my plan of escape! Too bad I wanted to bring him with me, but maybe I can guess the password, there is also that hint._"

"Give me the hint" Nash said and Observer opened his mouth, it was obviously some kind of voice note recorded by administrator or something. Nash expected some riddle, or some easy question which could be correctly answered by humans only, the message was slightly different however. It was somebody whispering something, when Nash leaned closer to Observer to hear it better, the volume suddenly intensified

"WHAAATT? You want to go back to hell?" the voice yelled, making Nash jump back and put his index finger on his lips in obvious gesture which meant 'shut up!' but the voice memo kept on playing. "Ok, I guess you want to go back to Scylla… Let me guess who are you, you're not Rick or Norm or Max because they already know the password, you're not a na'vi because they wouldn't understand this in the first place, you're not Jake because he's the one who made me record this, and you're obviously not Smokey, because you know, he's me, and I'm him… heh, kind of funny isn't it? Therefore you're that guy who keeps yelling at me, that's right you're that mean guy… Jake made me record this just in case you would try to run away with Observer." The voice which belonged to Smokey continued and Nash thought about postponing his daring escape and go hit Smokey first, this was however the best chance he would get.

"…after I went to the high school…" the voice continued, but Nash ignored it, he now knew that he couldn't guess the password and so he started running. He was already in the forest when he realized that the guy who set up that password was the same guy who gave him these directions, which could also mean that they were invalid. "_Screw that! I'll have to risk it!_"

Meanwhile the voice memo kept on going. "Well, if you're still standing there, then you're probably out of luck, here check this…three, two, one…" The voice memo was cut short and Observer then beeped loudly, he then closed his mouth and said "**Incorrect password or no password given.** " After that he turned toward the cooking fires and walked toward them, when he got over there, a few na'vi looked at him but they've quickly lost interest in him and continued with whatever they've did before. Observer looked around and then spotted Jake who was dancing. Observer quickly started walking toward him. It was rather hard for him to do so however. Jake was in the middle of this wild dance party, and the dancing na'vi were enjoying their dancing too much to notice a small metallic frame who tried to walk around them to get to his destination. Observer was hit by a tail several times, luckily for him it was more painful to the dancers who sometimes didn't even notice that their tails hit something. Jake however realized that Observer was trying to get to him, and so he stopped dancing and walked toward him, it was easier for another na'vi to navigate through the dancing masses, it was also less dangerous because the dancers were aware of him, observer was just too small. Jake eventually led Observer out of the dancing masses and asked him

"What's wrong?"

"**Stage one alert was issued near the 'home destination', incorrect or no password was given to …**" Observer suddenly stopped, like he was thinking about something. That surprised Jake. "**Me.**" He finished the sentence. This surprised Jake even more, Observer usually referred to himself as 'this unit', this was the first time Jake heard him use 'me' to refer to himself.

"**Marvin Nash attempted to issue order to relocate to 'Scylla'**" Observer finished the report.

"Oh, so he's running away? Again? How many times he attempted to run away?" Jake asked himself, luckily Observer knew that answer too.

"_**Marvin Nash attempted to escape twenty two times. He was dragged back by 'unknown user' twelve times…**_" Observer provided an extensive answer to a simple question, the unknown user referred usually to some na'vi. Jake always wondered why he was 'Private first class Jake sully' while the other na'vi were just 'unknown users', there were some exceptions though, Observer also recognized Tarya and Norm for some unknown reasons. "_**… and returned on his own three times**_" Observer finished the report, making Jake realize that he got lost in his thoughts for a moment.

"Well, thanks for telling me, dismissed" Jake said and then thought about returning to the dance floor when Ney'tiri walked over to him, giving him that questioning look.

"_**Nash is trying to escape…**_" Jake said with annoyed expression on his face. Ney'tiri's response was just a sigh and faint smile as she started walking, Jake wasn't going to just stand there however, and so he followed her.

"_**I say he'll return on his own**_" Jake placed a bet.

"_**I think that he'll be found tomorrow by the hunters**_" Ney'tiri also placed a bet. It was just another form of entertainment around here. Everybody knew Nash either by his name or by his nickname which was '_**Running kid**_'. He earned that nickname by running away every time he could. After sixth attempt, Jake started to place bets on how he will return this time.

* * *

Oh yeah, We've got Nash back in action, nobody wants to go and search for him anymore, maybe this time he'll actually succeed in escaping, asking Smokey for directions however, isn't smart thing to do. Well, who knows what will he encounter, maybe he'll be eaten alive by some wild animal this time, luck can't be on his side forever!

Well, what will happen to Nash? Jake and Ney'tiri already placed the bets, it's time you guys place your own.

Answers to reviews

-yukidog: Don't worry. I'm still trying to come with a name for him. (He refuses to be called 'deathbringer')

-blargmeansno: Well, we can only hope.

-forgotten shock trooper: You'll have to think about what it meant. Soon you'll figure it out.

-Na'viWolf: His guardians do, (I do too)

-GenericAmerican: Whoa, that was awesome! *high-five!*

-Hideout Writer: "It is inappropriate to ask the goddess of life these questions. They'll be left unanswered I'm afraid." (Oh, and I won't get a new car, it's the only thing which makes me feel alive ((or make me feel like I'm going to die any second now)))

The reviews were answered, cat is fed (up with me), car is rusting outside, the chapter is finished, what did I miss?  
Oh Right!

Read & Review

Lead by an example!


	174. Chapter 173 No one's ritual

Did you know that I usually start writing these chapters after getting myself a nice hot cup of coffee? That's right, it is one of the few thing that keeps me warm during these cold nights, my cup of coffee and my lovely computer, that's right she loves me too.

* * *

Chapter 173 No one's ritual

Rick was starting to fall asleep again, although he enjoyed seeing those other na'vi dancing, in truth he got hypnotized by the movements they've did, the patterns on each and every na'vi were unique, and when they were dancing right next to each other, those patterns seemed to create strange pictures, when Rick tried to focus on them, he started to feel kind of sleepy. He however quickly snapped out of it when he heard that the music was slowly dying. The dancers slowly started to disperse. Rick was wondering what was going on until Tarya placed her hand on his left shoulder.

"_**You should go**_" She said gently to Rick, who placed his right hand on her hand, simply enjoying the pleasant feeling of her smooth skin.

"_**Where?**_" Rick asked after few seconds of rubbing her hand. He had absolutely no idea what was he supposed to do now that the music died. Tarya's reaction was just to smile wider and answer the unanswered question.

"_**I'll show you where. You'll need to get prepared for the Joining**_" She said while standing up, she probably wanted to lead Rick wherever he was supposed to go, although Rick didn't want to go anywhere at this exact moment he also stood up. Tarya's tail convinced him to follow her. It was pretty simple, when she stood up, her tail decided to get on Rick's shoulder, when she slowly started walking toward the place where Rick was supposed to get ready, her tail touched his left cheek, brushed over his neck and then almost beckoned him to follow her.

"_It's kind of sad to realize that I'm this easy to manipulate, but who could resist her?_" Rick asked himself as he quickly followed her. She led him around the cooking fires, some roots of the home tree and even some other na'vi who nodded in acknowledgement that Rick is going to be the newest warrior. Warriors were the best na'vi fighters, although every na'vi is capable fighter, only warriors are training to achieve perfection in fighting, hunters can be dangerous fighters too but they were trained to be hunters, their skill lies in killing prey silently if possible, warriors on the other hands were supposed to instill fear in enemies by looking dangerously and fighting with the enemy rather than hunting him. Although during The Great Battle every able man and woman fought against the humans, warriors were the ones fighting on the ground before Eywa helped them.

"_Man, I hope that there will be at least one hundred years lasting peace, because I don't want to die young… Heh... young, I'm older than Jake is…_" It was kind of sad to remember how old Rick really was. Jake had his life in front of him while Rick was already the 'old school guy' who had seen his share of the world, or two in his case.

"_Why the hell am I getting all depressed about it? He's like what, a year younger than me?_" Rick thought angrily, he was angry at himself for bringing these stupid 'age' thoughts. He was also angry because he once again spaced out and found himself staring at the Thanatoress who was waiting for him. Tarya was obviously heading toward her, which could mean that Thanatoress was supposed to get him ready, that or she was just going to sleep and watch him getting all painted. Rick already knew that this preparation is going to include a lot of paint, there were at least four small and one big wooden bowl filled with white paint. It was the same white paint which children usually used to paint on Thanty or Thanatoress. Rick was not too fond of getting whiter than he was.

"_I'm white enough without all that paint, man I should be tanned already! Sure I spend most of my time in forest but what the hell? I'm still white as wall, and now I'm going to get even whiter? Sometimes I just don't understand Eywa's twisted sense of humor._" Rick thought as they've got over to where the bowls were.

Tarya was about to say something when she looked at Rick and only smiled.  
"_**What?**_" Rick asked, he saw that and wanted to know what she had on her mind.  
"_**Nothing**_" She said with even more amused smile on her face. Rick was surprised. She tried to withhold important information from him for the first time.  
"_**Oookay**_" Rick said, deciding that he should probably let it go.

Tarya had to kneel down to be able to put some paint on him, he was just too small. She started with his face, using three of her smooth fingers, which were covered in paint which was cold, to paint on his face. It was usually hard to paint on someone's face because if the painting covered the bioluminescent markings on somebody's face, then the painting was considered to be sloppy. Rick however didn't have any bioluminescent markings, he had something more challenging for Tarya, he was unshaved, and although he didn't have a full grown moustache and beard, it wouldn't take too much time for them to completely overrun his face.

Thankfully Rick found a way to shave while he was settling in. His knife was all he needed to keep his hair, both facial and normal one, in check. He however didn't have enough time to shave lately. He was stressing himself with the Rites of Passage so much that he started to neglect both his facial and normal hair. Tarya however was glad that this was somewhat challenging. Rick could see her smile sometimes while she kept on working on his face. He also enjoyed her finger running across his face back and forth. It was like she was caressing him while painting on him. When his face was finished, started to paint his left shoulder, she made a perfect circle on his left shoulder using three of her fingers.

"_**You're not going to ask?**_" She suddenly asked him while starting to paint on his other shoulder. Rick was caught off guard.

"_**Ask about what?**_" He asked, making her smile a little.

"_**About Thanatoress?**_" She pointed out. Rick was wondering why was Thanatoress here, they've exchanged only a few looks and nodded to acknowledge each other, but other than that, she was just resting there and sometimes looked at Rick like she was waiting on something.

"_Well, I thought it was a little strange for her just to lie there, they're obviously planning something, and I might just play along_" Rick thought, deciding that asking about it couldn't hurt him.

"_**Well, I admit that I was wondering why she is just lying there.**_" Rick said truthfully, resisting the urge to shrug, shrugging might interfere with Tarya's work. When he looked at the painting on him, he suddenly noticed that she skipped his whole chest, or she was saving it. She then moved on his hands, making one line on each of his fingers, she however seemed to forget that Humans have five fingers, she was wondering why she skipped his little finger, but then she realized the difference, chuckled and then covered his whole little finger in paint. Rick couldn't help it and had to smile, it almost looked like she was trying to hide it by the paint. When she started to work on his other hand, Rick realized that the pattern was symmetrical, both his hands were painted in the same way.

"_**She waited there just for this moment**_" Tarya said and nodded toward Thanatoress who got up.

"[Eh? What's going on?]" Rick asked in Thanatorish but Thanatoress ignored him, she walked right in front of him and put her paw in the biggest bowl, when she pulled it out, it wasn't entirely covered, Tarya however quickly picked up the bowl and poured the paint onto Thanatoress paw. When her whole paw was covered in paint, she looked at it, then back at Rick who gulped. He didn't like it, the way she acted to be precise. She refused to answer him even though his question was clear, she usually didn't do that. Suddenly, her painted paw lashed forward, managing to grab Rick, her four 'fingers' managed to catch Rick on both sides of his waist and on both his collarbones. She wasn't exactly gentle, but she obviously didn't try to hurt Rick.

"[This is my gift to you Rick, Na'vi believe that the paint gives you something. Tarya told me about it, the circles on your shoulders means that you will be protected from harm, the lines on your hands are supposed to give you strength, while this…]" She stopped speaking and retracted her paw, revealing rather beautiful footprint of Thanatoress paw on his chest.

"[This will help you against your enemies.]" She said even more dramatically, the 'tattoo' looked indeed frightening, Rick had to admit that. There were even some places where Thanatoress' coarse skin scratched Rick so hard that there was some blood included, not much though.

"[They will learn to fear you, for you have not only defeated a Thanator, you've also befriended him.]" She said, sounding a little too dramatic for Rick's taste.

"[Thank you]" Rick said, still surprised by all this.

"[Thank your mate instead. She was the one who told me about the meaning of these paintings, if it weren't for her. I wouldn't even know how to give you this gift]" Thanatoress said, nodding toward Tarya who somehow managed to connect to her through Tsahaylu in meanwhile, and therefore knowing about what was going on.

"_**Thank you Tarya.**_" Rick said while nodding toward Tarya who just smiled back.

"_**Don't, you deserve this.**_" She replied, walking over to him after breaking the Tsahaylu just for this moment. Thanatoress didn't need to know what feelings Tarya felt right now as she was bending over to Rick, thanatoress obviously didn't need to feel the kiss Tarya just gave him on his neck. Rick wondered why did she kissed him there for a few moments until he realized that his face was covered in paint and kissing him there could make her lips also whi…

"_Wait a second_" Rick suddenly realized that Tarya's lips were white before she kissed him on his neck.

"_**And I guess this might bring me some good luck.**_" Rick pointed at his neck while Tarya cleaned her lips using the water from nearby pitcher.

"_**It's for the luck, yes…**_" Tarya's voice trailed off after she smiled at Rick. Rick was satisfied with that answer while Tarya washed her face and her hands. Thanatoress however knew better than that. "_She's marking him so no other female would try to court him. That's incredibly smart move from your side Tarya." _She thought while starting to walk away.

"_**Now that you're prepared Rick, Go back to the cooking fires, I will meet you there.**_" Tarya said while trying to get rid of the paint on her hands. Rick was a little disappointed that she wouldn't accompany him there.

"_She said that she'll meet me there, which is all I need to know_" Rick thought and started walking back. The first thing he noticed on his way back was that there were no na'vi around this time, when he got back to the cooking fires, he suddenly knew why. The whole village was there, looking at their Olo'eyktan, his mate, Tsahik, and two painted hunters who were waiting nearby.

"_Oh great, everybody is waiting on me, talk about feeling awkward._"

* * *

Yeah man, you should get some watches to know what time it is. It's ritual time now!  
I feel so happy for Rick. Na'vi say that everyone is born twice, Rick is once again an exception, his second time was when he crawled out of his goddamn grave and therefore this will be his third time. Three times the charm I guess.

Well, this chapter was neither humorous nor filled with suspension… I guess this was one of the 'Meh' chapters which were supposed to be funny but somehow managed to be serious although I intended to make them funny. This brings a serious question about "What the hell is wrong with me?"

Before I get into self-hating speeches about how useless I am when it comes to writing humorous fanfiction, I'll do the answers to reviews

Answers to reviews!

-forgotten shock trooper: That would make it so cliché! (I try to avoid clichés remember?)

-Sana-dracois: Suddenly I feel awkward about your question. I thought 'zebra crossing' is up-to-date term used in English speaking countries. I meant the pedestrian crossing with dark and white stripes. (Now I just feel silly) To answer your second question, Norm can't speak Klingon. Max speaks Klingon fluently though  
(I don't know if this is actually true, it's fanfiction however, and when I say that Max can speak klingon, he'll speak klingon! Right Max?  
"HIja' wIj joH'a'" Max truthfully answers)

-Yukidog: I can't tell you what I'm planning. It's going to be surprise!

-Max: The thought crossed my mind yes…

-warriorcatShadowscar: Agreed. "Hey!" Sorry Nash but it's true, you're just a racist ass. "*mumbles* goddamn na'vi brainwashing *mumbles some more* even got the storyteller *mumbles*

-Xerxes2003: Thanks and yes, the cake would be inappropriate…BECAUSE CAKE IS A LIE!

-Hideout Writer: "Hold it right there A-boy…" Bob says, "Who are you again? God of death? Don't make me laugh…" (Remember Bob? The guy who was there when Rick almost died the first time, the same guy who was there when Rick actually died the first time?)

Well, I'm all done, how about you guys? *no response* already sleeping eh? Well, I'll have to proofread this before going to bed though.

Read & Review

Being polite never hurts


	175. Chapter 174 No one's joining

Woo hoo. Today I prevented a tragic car accident, which could've killed me and one guy with his girlfriend, and probably even someone else. That's right, I'm a hero! How I did this awesome deed you ask? Well, we've been returning from bar (All I drank was cola) and they've wanted to go home, I thought about offering them a ride, but then I decided against it…. And so they'll live another day! Thanks to me!  
(I can't drive properly and I know it, no need to endanger more people than necessary!)

I'm a Hero!

* * *

Chapter 174: No one's Joining.

Although Rick felt awkward about walking there while being covered in paint, he quickly started to feel normal again when he saw that those other two painted na'vi were Paw'at and Tailon. Tailon's painting was more traditional, he got stripes of white paint on his face, which were supposed to symbolize Eywa knows what, triangle on his left shoulder and completely white circle on his other one, Rick's circle was different though, Tailon's circle was filled with the white paint while Rick's wasn't, he had a circle in circle which was by the way in yet another circle.

Tailon's hands were completely white from elbow to his wrist, what it was supposed to symbolize, Rick didn't know. What however caught his eye was Paw'at who was painted in different manner, not to mention different colors, if she was an AMP or car or even some aircraft, Rick could swear that she'll be the most badass piece of machinery ever created. The combination of blue, orange and white was absolutely perfect. She had one major stripe which started…

"_Where the hell does it start, or ends? _" Rick wondered, when finally got where Paw'at and Tailon were standing, he stood right next to Paw'at. He wanted to check out that paint, when he walked behind her he got a chance to check it out completely without anyone noticing that. The paintjob started on her neck, the major stripe started there and ended on her forehead, that meant her backs and her chest were both covered by this orange and white stripe. Rick couldn't figure out what it could possibly mean, he however had his guesses. "_I say it's supposed to be sexy, let's see if I can talk Tarya into painting herself like that_" Rick started daydreaming while Jake had one of his speeches. Rick didn't know why he was so fond of these speeches in the first place, but he was the leader of the Omaticaya clan, which meant he could do his speeches all day long, or at least until he or his audience gets bored so much that they'll leave. They however thought that it was a good thing that Jake shared everything important with them. His monologue however stopped when he turned to the trio covered in paint.

"_**You have earned your place in the clan, you're a true Omaticaya**_" He said to Tailon who was nearest to him. "_**Step forward and be accepted by the clan**_" Jake told Tailon and Tailon did a few steps forward. After that, Jake walked over to him and placed his hands on his shoulders. Mo'at did the same from behind and Mawey and some other na'vi placed his hands on his shoulder while standing on both his sides, each and every na'vi then placed the hand on the shoulder of the na'vi in front of him until they've made an intricate web of hands with Tailon in the center. When everybody, except for Paw'at and Rick had placed their hands, Jake nodded slightly and after it he said

"_**You are now part of The People…**_" He however was a little too dramatic for Rick's taste. Rick however wondered about Mawey who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "_Isn't he supposed to teach Bruce how to be na'vi? If he's here then Bruce must also be somewhere around here_" Rick thought, when he looked around however, he didn't see him. Truth to be told he also didn't see Smokey which meant that they were either sleeping already, or they were somewhere in the shadows. They were humans and so the bioluminescent marking which was present on each and every na'vi or avatar's face wasn't on their faces, meaning that they couldn't be seen as easily in the darkness which was illuminated only by the few cooking fires. The markings on na'vi faces however allowed them to blend in, if it weren't for the fires, you couldn't tell that there was some kind of village right now when they weren't moving.

Bruce was, as Rick expected, with Smokey. Smokey decided to walk that strong stuff off before the whole ritual even started, his guardians decided to use this opportunity to give him some directions, they've led him to one of the lowest branches on the whole home tree, from where he could get a nice view of the ritual which was going to take place. They've met Bruce on their way and so they've decided to entrust Bruce with the perilous and almost impossible mission of keeping Smokey alive. They've tried to ask him in English at first, but Bruce was getting better and better in his Na'vi and so he told them that they could speak in na'vi. He understood them, speaking in na'vi was still difficult for him because he kept on tripping over his tongue.

His answer was "_**Ah right, I'll dho dis!**_" Luckily for both sides, they've understood each other, and so even Smokey's guardians were able to join the joining ritual. Smokey was currently trying to figure out why they were doing that spider web, while Bruce tried to convince him that it wasn't a primitive safety net for him to jump into.

After a few moments of holding their hands like that Jake finally removed them, and so did every last member of the Omaticaya tribe.

Rick knew that there are going to be some complications with his joining, he could already tell, it was going to be one of the height problems. He was smaller than every na'vi in the village, kids included. Kids however were already sleeping in their hammocks, because they were nowhere to be found, it was understandable considering the fact that it was probably forty minutes after midnight, which meant that these little guys who were bigger than ordinary human were already in the dreamland.

"_**You will start helping the clan seven days from now on.**_" Jake said, and then leaned toward him and 'whispered'  
"_**I suggest you go and try to find a mate for.**_" His 'whispering' however could be heard by everyone, the reaction was mostly the same. Almost everyone chuckled, some even laughed.

Tailon was about to tell him that he already chose a mate but he decided against it. Jake then turned to Paw'at which was just a few steps behind him with Rick on her side.

"_**Step forward Paw'at and be accepted by the clan**_" Jake began, immediately realizing that he forgot the first part.

"_**For you have earned your place among The People of Omaticaya clan**_" He quickly saved the situation by a little improvisation. Paw'at did as he said, and the whole process repeated itself, he placed his hands on her shoulder and Mo'at did too, only from behind. It was Tailon however who placed his hands on her left shoulder while some older na'vi, probably her father, placed his hands on her right shoulder. Soon the web of hands formed once again and Bruce had to take Smokey away from the branch because he was about to jump.

"Look man, they're doing it again, it's a sign that I should really jump!" Smokey tried to argue, but Bruce was the one who pulled him off the branch.

"_**You will start helping the clan in seven days from now on.**_" Jake said once again, he was about to say that finding a mate shouldn't be a problem for her when he noticed Tailon's wide smile, not to mention that her eyes betrayed her and looked away from Jake and landed on Tailon, they've immediately got back however.

"_**It seems that you don't need my advice, am I Right?**_" Jake asked and blinked at her, making her slightly embarrassed. It wasn't a secret that Tailon had his eyes only for her. It however wasn't public that he would choose her.

Jake turned around, when he was turning however. He noticed that there was another pair who wanted to place their 'hands' on the shoulders of the newest warrior. One of them was painted with white stripes which were rather intricate on several places, with one hand being white and the other one orange. The other one however, was covered in orange and white paint which looked rather wild. The patterns were asymmetrical and looked like they were done hastily. They weren't sloppy though, because the 'hand' which painted them was in fact a claw, it was basically several massive stripes along with some paw prints. Na'vi usually painted themselves before the joining, or before going to the battle. Brave animals who helped them however, were supposed to wear some markings at all times to prevent friendly fire or attacks on them by other tribes.

Thanty and Thanatoress however were exception, they were pair of thanators which rarely got separated, and no other thanator would dare to enter territory controlled by two thanators. It would mean that he'll have to fight both of them in order to pass through or hunt in that territory. Besides they could be easily recognized by na'vi, even by those who didn't know them. There was a simple way to find out if it was Thanty, Thanatoress or some other thanator. It all depended on two simple identification steps. If the tested thanator attacked you, then it wasn't Thanty or Thanatoress and it was some other thanator. If you survived the first part of the test then the second part was easy: Find out if it is male or female, once you've done this you could be one hundred percent sure which one of them it was.

Jake smiled before he walked over to Rick.

"_**You have earned your place among The People…**_" Jake began and then mumbled the second part mostly to himself

"_**Several times I might add**_" He then continued with the traditional ritual however "_**You are true Omaticaya.**_" At that very moment, Rick spotted Tarya in the crowd which was behind Jake.

"_**Step forward and be accepted by the clan.**_" Jake then said and realized that there might be a problem with putting hands on his shoulders. He will have to bend down to place his hands on his shoulders because he was just too goddamn small. When Rick stepped forward, he however found a way to make it work.

"_**Rick, you have done much for this clan, you have proved your loyalty to the clan and renewed my hope in humanity**_" Jake said, realizing that the last part about humanity was probably taking it a little too far.

"_**For that, I thank you.**_" Jake said and then knelt on his right knee and placed his hands on Rick's shoulder without too much problems. Surprisingly, even Mo'at knelt and placed her hands on Rick's shoulders. Tarya placed her hand on his chest because there was no space on his shoulders and Rick felt something big on his other side. It wasn't hard to spot that it was Thanty whose paw was on his side. "_I wonder where he was…_" Rick thought, he didn't notice him coming over to the village, but he also didn't notice Mawey and Bruce, so he was probably sleeping while they arrived. Thanatoress placed her paw on Thanty's shoulder and Rick then noticed that Thanty and Mawey weren't the only ones who arrived. Norm had his arm on Thanty's side and František's hand was on Thanatoress' paw. That made him almost cry, because this moment was so touching. What was even more touching however was the fact that somebody placed a hand with odd number of fingers on his lower backs, which was probably the only place, except for legs, which wasn't occupied by someone else's hand or claw. Rick counted three fingers and one stub which were incredibly cold. It was like he was touched by death. He quickly realized that the stub was sharp and that it must've been damaged hand of Observer. Although Rick was about to wonder why even Observer joined, he was glad. That wasn't all however.

"I tell you he's a god, and if you touch anyone who is touching him, you'll get a tiny little bit of his powers" Smokey insisted and after a few moments Observer's shoulders were also held by Smokey and Bruce who thought that this might be harmless enough for him to join. The whole Omaticaya clan along with several others who were unofficial members placed the hands on Rick, or on someone who was touching him, or someone who was touching someone who was touching Rick.

* * *

I'm not touching you! I'm not touching you! … Alright I'll touch you, but don't get any funny ideas! *places his hands on Rick* that's it. You are accepted to the clan, welcome! It's nice to see the big family getting even bigger.

For those you wonder where the hell Thanty came from, I'll answer that in next chapter, same about Mawey… Oh and if you were wondering how František managed to get there, then I'll do a little spoiler for you guys.

(SPOILER ALERT, this spoiler might ruin the whole story, your life, and maybe even the whole universe for you.)

He drove the Thanty-bus (Without a ticket! *gasp*)

(End of spoiler, you may read a spoiler-less text under this warning)

Alright, this chapter was so long that I started to consider calling it 'slightly longer chapter' but then again it's around two thousands and five hundred words only, so it's slightly longer than average chapter yet too short to be called 'slightly longer chapter'… I think I'll call it 'not-so-slightly longer chapter but still slightly longer chapter  
(Facepalm)

Answers to readers

-Forgotten shock trooper: Falcon punching Thanator… Just thinking about its victim makes me shudder.

-Sana-Dracois: Something is planned (like having joining after the Rites of passage…for obvious reasons) but the rest…no it's not a river from a spring, it's already ocean of chaos/madness (you may choose what kind of ocean it is!)

-Hideout Writer: "I don't work for Eywa…" Bob says, but then I finally step in to this pointless conversation.

Look dude, that information is classified, if Eywa won't tell you, then nobody else will. (Except for archives, maybe the info is there, you'll just need to re-read the whole story ^_^)  
-Ryan Wolf: Thank you (I disagree with you however)

-Yukidog: You guys really like those 'meh' chapters? But they are soooo average, and sometimes not even that! They're too bad to actually be called 'good chapters!'

-Na'viWolf: Good luck with that. ^_^

That's all folks, this is the end

For today of course! More tomorrow!

Read & Review

Everyone can drive fast, not everyone can stop their cars in time however.


	176. Chapter 175 No one and love

What a sad day this is. I can't sleep since my beloved is sick. I was awake the whole night, trying to comfort her by telling her that everything will be alright, I also started with the treatment but to no avail. She seemed alright today in the morning, but she's once again not feeling well. I think it may be something viral, not contagious though.  
We're in for one wild night…

* * *

Chapter 175: No one and love

"_This is rather nice" _Rick thought, he liked this ritual because it wasn't something dangerous and life threatening. It was something about friendship among the whole village and him. There was not only friendship however, Rick could feel that Thanty was proud of him, that Bruce was happy for him, Smokey was expecting something from him, and there was also Tarya who loved him with all her soul. This was one of the most touching moments in Rick's life. He suddenly felt so alive. The life suddenly had yet another meaning. His plans for the future changed immediately. It wasn't just him, Tarya and his friends. Now it was Tarya, him, his friends and his clan which just accepted him. It felt like they were indeed the one big family Jake spoke about earlier; Rick suddenly felt the same way.

"_**You will start helping the clan in seven days from now on**_" Jake said, standing up. Everyone slowly stood up, well except for those who were just as big as Rick and therefore didn't need to stand up in the first place, and as they've did so, their hands slowly left Rick's shoulders, Tarya's hands were one of the lasts to leave Rick's body. Thanty's biggest paw was the last removed thing from Rick and after Thanty did so, Rick noticed that Thanty scratched him on several places, but nothing serious.

The feeling however reminded Rick that this wasn't going to be some walk in the park. He was a warrior now, which meant that he'll have to fight sooner or later, and with every fight, there was a risk of dying. Not to mention that there was even bigger risk of being mutilated. There were so many risks that each and every na'vi had to live with, they couldn't tell their loved ones that they'll be back before it gets dark, because just by living on Pandora, there was a huge chance that something will eat you before the sun sets.

"_**Those three are our newest brothers and sister, respect them like you respect everyone else.**_" Jake said and then started walking away.

"It's time to get some rest." Bruce said to Smokey who looked at him like he was crazy, and then realized that he was indeed feeling kind of sleepy.

"Yeah, I suppose I should get some rest." Smokey said, looking pretty tired, but that look vanished when he decided that "I'll go to bed, but before that I'll get another one" and by 'Another one' he meant one of his famous joints. Bruce wondered how many Smokey had, and where the hell did he kept them in the first place?

"[And now, let's get some rest]" Thanty suggested, looking at his mate, who winked at him and offered a better alternative

"[We could do so much more than just resting]" Thanatoress said and Rick immediately tried to forget that innuendo. She was his adoptive mother for Eywa's sake.

"[I'll think about it, but I'm really tired…]" Thanty replied sleepily. That answer however surprised Rick to the point where he was almost angry at Thanty for this. "_True man would never turn down a request from his mate._" Rick thought and therefore decided to help Thanatoress.

"[But Thanty! I wanted a brother… oh wait, I wanted a sister!]" Rick said to Thanty who was still standing right next to him. Thanty looked at Rick with annoyed expression for a moment, this request meant that Thanty wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, which wasn't going to improve his mood.

"[I'll get you for this…]" Thanty mumbled, but then Thanatoress gave him a kiss on his cheek. It was one of those magical kisses that gave you energetic boost.

"[…maybe]" Thanty finished his mumbling with a faint smile. Rick immediately knew that Thanty would thank him tomorrow. "_That and I'll probably get a brother, or sister, or both of them…_" Rick thought while Thanty was leaving with Thanatoress right next to him. Rick also saw František walk toward the 'infirmary' for some reason. Before Rick could start thinking about it however, he realized that there was something brushing against his backs. It was one of those legendary blue snakes that often appeared on the windshield of old MK-5 AMPs. In fact it was Tarya's tail which was happily trying to find a spot which would tickle Rick most. The plan however failed, because Rick caught the tail that tried to tickle him while turning around, and then he decided that he should follow the rules of the wilderness.

"_Eye for an _eye" Rick thought, and for that very reason he tried to find a ticklish spot on the tail, but he soon found out that the whole tail was rather sensitive, not to mention really ticklish. Although Tarya managed to resist the urge to laugh out loud, her tail was twitching in Rick's hands in futile attempts to free itself, and therefore stop this torture. Tarya had to smile on Rick, although he was supposed to be a serious warrior who will protect the village in the times of need. He was now once again acting like a kid. She loved him for his ability to think like a five years old children.

"_**Come here my beloved warrior**_" She said, lifting him off the ground, and thus preventing him from torturing her tail anymore.

"_**I'm a big warrior indeed, and I'll battle everyone who will try to steal you from me.**_" He said as she gave him a kiss. Rick was pretty sure that Tarya could subdue anything by this kiss. You have a thanator rampaging through the village? Let Tarya kiss him and he'll be purring like a kitten in no time! That was the power of Tarya's kiss.

"_If this continues like this, I'll be able to call Thanty 'Gramps' really soon"_

This night was the night of love. There was almost every kind of love present around the home tree. The painful and passionate love was between the mating Thanators, who weren't exactly gentle when it came to this. Both of them didn't mind the injuries they were causing to each other however, they were ignoring it completely. They knew better than to focus on pain, instead they've both focused on pleasure, their own pleasure and the pleasure coming from the other side of bond.

There was also tender and sweet love as Paw'at and Tailon finally bonded near the village. They were spending the night right next to the pond which was near the village. Unlike the thanators who were in the forest on the opposite side of the village, those two were gentle with each other. They were kissing each other during the whole act, both feeling the same pleasure as their partner did thanks to the Tsahaylu which connected them, and which was formed in order to form a permanent bond.

Tonight, the love didn't seem to care which species you are, for there was a human lying with na'vi in her hammock. It was a gentle love and it was also the true love. Rick had a lot of work in front of him, the size difference was hard to overcome in this case, but he didn't seem to mind. He was enjoying the every moment he could with Tarya. They weren't mating because they wanted a child. They weren't mating because they've wanted to feel the pleasure. They were mating to give that pleasure to their mate.

The love however was even for those who didn't have mates yet. Nash for example loved his freedom. He was finally free, far away from those savages. He was sleeping on a tree, hoping that no animal would try and kill him, or worse, that some na'vi would come over and dragged him back to the village where will everybody laugh at him for once again trying to run away and failing miserably at it.

The love was in some cases also mixed with hope. František is a textbook example. He was now really hoping that his love would get better. When Rick saw him, he was indeed walking toward the infirmary, there was somebody who was really important for him, and who was still unconscious. When he finally got over to the 'infirmary' he immediately spotted the only occupied bed where was his love resting. The injury on Alexandra's head was slowly healing, but she was still unconscious, and František decided that he'll stay by her bed until she wakes up. The fact that her chest was still moving and her exopack was still intact gave František hope. If she was breathing, then there was no imminent danger of her suddenly dying. There were at least four healers who will tend to her until she wakes up. Although there was one healer present, she was sleeping. František didn't care however. If anything should happen to Alexandra, he would be there, prepared to kick everyone who would try to take her from him. He was prepared to kick the death itself should the need arise. That was love mixed with hope.

There was also one very strange kind of love, one which you couldn't find in books, the one you couldn't experience, yet you could see it and feel it. This love was one of the rarest kinds of love on Pandora. It was synthetic and platonic love. Observer was looking at the crippled AMP which walked here on its own. The na'vi children also seemed to like this AMP, but Observer saw something deep within it. He knew what this AMP did thanks to its logs. He also knew that it made several decisions on its own. It protected the Thanator who came with it to save Rick. It worked and survived in places where other machines wouldn't. It did things that other machines could only dream about. It also gave Observer hope that he'll be able to do something as heroic as this AMP. He also hoped that this AMP might be able to do some more heroic deeds, and so he started to plan its repairs a few hours ago.

"**Your time is yet to come… Beauty.**"

* * *

*I'm trying to resist the urge to sing 'Can you feel the love tonight' From Elton John*

Now that was one touching chapter. I felt so great while I was writing it, especially the František X Alexandra part. I know exactly how he feels. I already said that in 'Something above the line'… I just hope my beloved computer will recover soon. It's a second day and I'm still trying to make her work again, she's the best!

(Here's another form of love, I love inanimate object!)

Something interesting happened today though. It's so awesome that I'm going to share this experience with you guys. I was feeling down because of my computer and so I decided that I should go and take my car for a ride, you know to clear my head. When I was about to enter it, I noticed something shiny in the mud. When I pulled it out, I couldn't believe my eyes! It was a diamond! (Just kidding, it was a coin (Five Czech rounds to be precise))

Answers to readers

-Forgotten shock trooper: That guy doesn't see the world like we do, he's just different. (That and he's hardcore weed user)

-Hideout Writer: Omg guys (yes, you my faithful readers!) This guy is threatening to kill Rick and therefore cut the story short… GET HIM!  
(Also: You do know that you're threatening goddess of life with death? She'll be able to resurrect them with ease.)

-yukidog: What famous responses? Wait, I'm famous for my responses? Wait, I'm famous?  
(Also: nice try, but I already have something really special prepared for 200th chapter…)

-Xerxes2003: I'm always happy to make you guys go 'awwww'. The second part was already answered if I'm not mistaken.

-Tsyal Makto: Thanks! Oh and Rick isn't a god ("Is he?" "No" "Phew!") So the only thing that Smokey managed to get from touching someone who was touching Rick was a good feeling of touching something. (That's kind of touching isn't it?) Anyway, I'll try to keep up the good work.

Yes, I'll try to keep up the good work!

Read & Review

Love! (That's a verb, not a noun.)


	177. Chapter 176 No one's day after

Have I ever mentioned that I fail at life and it sucks to be me? Oh I should've, because once again I proved that I'm unable to do the simplest thing like manual system recovery. That of course means my computer is still not working properly. I also found out that my dad is a copycat! I had fuel leaking from my car few days ago and now he comes home and tells me that his car is leaking fuel too! (It runs in our family!)  
It was one of the worst 'Meh' days I've ever had.

* * *

Chapter 176: No one's day after.

Nash was lucky today, he managed to survive the night. He was also lucky because he managed to stay on the branch he selected as a bed and not to fall down and kill himself.  
"Yes, the god is watching over me, and I mean good old god back from Earth, not that god these blue cats seem to worship." He said out loud when he managed to stand up on this relatively narrow branch. He didn't have to gather his things because he didn't have any. He was defenseless, without supplies and lost.

"_Alright, let's continue toward the Scylla, which is…_" He thought but then he realized that there was forest everywhere, and he forgot which way was he going before he decided to climb up this tree.

"_God damn it, everything looks the same around here!_" He cursed and decided that if he gets down on the floor, he might be able to discover his footprints and therefore decide which way he was going before. That was a nice plan if he didn't just climbed down and decided to look for his footsteps because he soon found them, when he tried to follow them however, he started to walk in circles because the only footprints he found were the ones he made a few seconds ago. When he realized that he was still walking around the same tree, he cursed once again.

"Damn this!" He yelled and then decided to go straight ahead, if he goes straight ahead, then he'll eventually get out of the forest, which meant that he'll be able to navigate with more precision once he's out of here. His time however was short, because he was starting to get hungry, not to mention that his exopack made some strange sounds now and them, which meant that there was something wrong with his filter.

He knew exactly how to replace or clean his filter, it would however take more than five minutes to do so and he simply didn't have enough oxygen to do it. He also didn't have the screwdriver to open it. In fact he didn't have anything besides his clothes, exopack, and a flashlight. Even his knife got 'confiscated' by those blue monkeys. To make things worse, his flashlight's batteries were severely damaged, because there was suspicious liquid around the flashlight handle. Nash was smart enough not to smell it or taste it, the whole flashlight suddenly turned into small and probably poisoned mace.

"_All right! I'll bludgeon everything and everyone who will try to get in my way!_" Nash thought sarcastically as he started walking straight ahead.

Alyara, who was sleeping in the infirmary, was one of the first na'vi to wake up. It was always like this, she woke up among the first ones, then he checked the wounded or otherwise hurt clan members and sometimes even some human, and after it she would go have a breakfast. When she however stood up and looked toward the only patient, she was surprised to see that the man who was among those who brought her here was still with her.

He looked like he's about to collapse from being awake the whole night, yet he was still there, sitting next to her, watching her as she slept. Although Alyara liked the idea of friends so faithful that they won't leave you until you're healthy enough to leave with them, she was also worried about this human who obviously didn't sleep. She then walked over to Alexandra who was still unconscious, there wasn't much she could do with her, she just checked if she was breathing, and then she started checking the wound on her head.

"It's almost gone" František mumbled while still looking at Alexandra, he was so nervous that she might never wake up that he almost started crying. Her breath which could've been heard thanks to the complete silence and clicking sound made by her exopack every time she exhaled. Alyara's English was really bad however. It was worse than her knowledge about human anatomy, which was also very poor. Thanks to Rick and Smokey however, she was improving both of these skills.

Because she didn't understand František, she continued with checking the wound. It was just like František said, almost non-existent. It would eventually heal on its own, but there will be a small scar. Alyara however knew that females usually don't boast about their scars and how they've obtained them, and so she decided to use the famous extract from one of the leaves here, it helped with cuts and other small wounds. She hoped that it'll have the same effect on humans. Rick had a nickname for this extract: It was "green goo", which was rather nice characterization of this thing. It was green and gooish, but it helped in most cases.

"What is this?" František asked, looking at Alyara with suspicion. He was always paranoid whenever he was tired.

"This" Alyara said one of the few words she knew in English, she then paused and tried to remember the second one she was looking for. She remembered it rather quickly

"Help" She then finally said, making František realize that he was probably speaking with one of the many na'vi who didn't know how to speak English properly.

For that reason he decided to stay silent until she was done with rubbing that gel on Alexandra's wound.

"_Come back to me Alex, I don't want to lose you! Not after all of this._"

Rick was the only human who had a pleasant morning. Bruce was shocked to learn that Smokey slept in Rick's hammock, that wouldn't be a problem if it weren't for Bruce already sleeping in that one. Smokey probably wandered around the camp until Bruce fell asleep and then he climbed into this hammock too. Since it was na'vi sized hammock, there was plenty of space, just like your average double bed. Bruce wasn't too fond of sleeping with another guy in one bed though, and so he kind of freaked out. Smokey also started freaking out when he woke up, but his reasons were slightly different, he couldn't find his smokes.

"They must've been stolen by that mean guy! " Smokey immediately knew who to blame. 'The mean guy' was of course referring to Nash who of course didn't have them. Smokey was so angry at that mean guy that he had to simply open his metallic box full of smokes and get his first joint right away.

Bruce was slightly confused by the sudden appearance of the small metallic box full of smokes that he simply had to ask. "Say, aren't you holding your pack of smokes in your left hand right now?"

"That's not the missing one! It wouldn't be missing if I was holding it in my hand now would it?" Smokey said with serious tone, making Bruce feel awkward about that question.

"This is box number five!" Smokey said pointing to the engraving on the small box. Bruce took the box and examined the number while Smokey kept on going "The box number two is missing! Luckily I have still smokes in fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh box" He then explained. "_This guy has enough weed to get a whole village high for a whole three days!" _Bruce thought, but then he noticed something.

"I hate to interrupt your freak-out, but this is your second box" Bruce said, pointing at the engraved number which was really a number two. Smokey took the box back and examined it again, it really looked like number five, the number was a little crooked but it was still five.

"That's number five…" He started an argument.

"No it is two, because the hinges are here" Bruce pointed at the hinges which were above the number, and because nobody would open the box with hinges facing him, it was number two indeed.

"Oh, alright…" Smokey agreed that it was indeed number two. He was about to get out of that hammock when he realized something.

"Wait that means the number five is missing! It must've been the mean guy who stole it!"

Bruce just sighed and tried to climb out of this goddamn hammock.

Meanwhile Thanty was returning to the village, he let Thanatoress sleep back in the forest, he just wanted to see if Alexandra was alright, and how was Rick doing when he saw it. There was something shiny lying on the ground right in front of him. He then lowered his head to see what exactly it was; it was some sort of metallic box with a number five engraved on top of it. "_It looks like Smokey's pack of weed_" Thanty realized, but then he heard a quiet thudding sound right next to him. Thanty managed to identify the second item even faster than the first one

"_And this looks like Smokey's shoe…_" Thanty looked at the military issued boot and then looked up to see that Smokey was trying to climb on the branch above Rick's hammock, he was wearing only one shoe and was currently looking down.

"_Typical morning._" Thanty thought and then walked away.

* * *

Woo hoo, it's raining shoes…and metal bawkses! This chapter was one of the filler ones, I'm just happy I got over it and now I can continue with futile attempts to fix my beloved computer (I thought about checking my dad's car but because his car is running on diesel, there are metal pipes for the fuel, instead of plastic tubes (like those in my car) for standard gasoline, so I couldn't fix it even if I found it.)

There is a humorous story about the broken pipe in my dad's car though. He parked outside right next to my car because I was mowing the lawn (It's impossible to get lawnmower back into/out of the garage when the car is inside) when he walked back to his car because he needed to go somewhere, he called me and told me that I should check my car fuel pipes. I asked him why and he told me that he smelled fuel. I spent next one hour trying to figure out where was the leak, when I've finished my search, dad was already driving his car back. It had a rather weird sound. When he got out of his car, he told me that I should stop looking for the leak because I was checking the wrong car.

I just hope I won't have to tow that car to the nearest car repair shop. (I have engine constructed to pull 1 ton tops, not 2.6 tons,…)

Meh, we'll see

Answers to readers.

-forgotten shock trooper: I approve of this review (it made me happy)

-Na'viWolf: He's just hardcore weed smoker. Also I feel like the robotic love is one sided (I'm afraid that AMP doesn't return the same feelings to Observer… Yup, that observer is one heartless robot!)

-Yukidog: No they didn't, if you experience missing chapter, just check the url and write the number of chapter (+1 because there is a prologue) you're trying to access. It works like a charm.

-Xerxes2003: I disagree, the mobile website is usually doing the same (not at the same time though ((example: if normal site is working then mobile might be buggy and vice versa))) It usually doesn't affect chapters though, but reviews… (and I hate when my reviews (I mean reviews for me) are missing!)

-Hideout writer: chaining up the goddess of life who is basically the whole moon… and then trying to take her down with stun gun… I got to see this!

Well, that's all for today… or at least I hope so

(There is no way things can get worse than this…)

Read & Review

Cars are pretty, hitting them is not.


	178. Chapter 177 No one's day off

Holy crap I'm late again, well, let's see if I can manage to write this chapter before midnight. It should prove challenging because I'm absolutely clueless about what to write today, so it's going to be one of the improvised chapters (Most of my story is made out of improvised chapters, so there is no need to feel special about this chapter)

Here we go!

* * *

Chapter 177: No one's day off.

Rick didn't really wake up. He was balancing on the thin line between dream and reality. His dream was about some hot human woman sleeping with him, while reality was about hot na'vi woman sleeping with him and it seemed like it was up to him to choose which hot woman will be sleeping with him, he could close his eyes and enjoy the human female while the dream lasted, or he could open his eyes completely to enjoy Tarya who was silently sleeping next to him. It wasn't hard for him to chose, and so he opened his eyes completely.

"_Dream girls or not, Tarya is the hottest woman I've ever seen!_" Rick thought while his brain seemed to erase the dream he dreamt just a few seconds ago. Five seconds later, he couldn't remember what his dream was about. The beautiful nameless woman which was created by his fantasy was erased like she never existed. If it was supposed to be some kind of punishment, then he would gladly accept it, because Tarya was worth it. When he looked at Tarya, he realized that this was probably the first time she slept facing away from him. He also realized that he was already hugging her.

Somehow he managed to fall asleep with his left arm under her and right arm over her. When he started to think about it, the events of previous day came back to him and made him blush. The things he done to her! That made him blush even more, although they were sleeping with each other for some time, this time was something extra. The things she done to him! "_I'll be surprised if I could walk after that experience_" Rick thought, she was really worried about him last night, that or she was really missing him, that could be the only logical explanation for the previous night.

It was true that he felt almost too tired to wake up, he also ached all over the body, but what was most important, he couldn't feel his left hand. Suddenly he realized why, his left hand was caught between the hammock's ropes which held it together, and between Tarya who also wasn't exactly light. "_Could I carry my wife over threshold?_" Now that was a question worth thinking about. Rick wasn't about to get up anytime soon so he could think about this for awhile.

"_If I could muster all my strength, maybe I could lift her, passing the door however might be a little bit tricky…_" He started thinking, and suddenly realized that he already knew the answer to that question. He didn't want to get up. Lying right next to Tarya was well worth of the numb hand. Hell he would sacrifice his hand in order to be able to spend more time with her. He however didn't have to sacrifice it and so there was no point in keeping his hand under her. He tried to pull it but to no avail, his hand was so numb that he couldn't even move it. He therefore put his right hand on his left forearm and tried to pull his hand away. It worked, but it also woke up Tarya.

"_**Huh? Rick?**_" She asked sleepily, she was obviously also tired from the events that took place last night.

"_**Good morning sweetheart.**_" Rick said, finally managing to free his left arm. The blood started to flow through his hand again and it was not a pleasant feeling, on the contrary it was quite unpleasant.

"_**Is it morning already?**_" She asked, not wanting to open her eyes too.

"_**Yes, it's nice and beautiful morning, not as beautiful as you, but still beautiful.**_" Rick immediately managed to tell her how beautiful she was just a few seconds after she woke up.

Although Rick and Tarya wake up into a pleasant day, Smokey's day was getting worse each passing second. When Bruce tried to summarize Smokey's mood in one word, he managed to invent one. The new word was "pissoyed" which was combination of pissed off and annoyed. It was understandable because Smokey just lost his shoe and in order to retrieve it, he had to walk all the way down to the floor level in order to pick it up. For reasons unknown to Bruce, Smokey didn't wear any socks, and because there was nothing else to do right now he had to ask him.

"Why don't you wear socks man?" Bruce asked while they were descending.

Smokey who tried to watch his step every time he had to make a step without his shoe, looked back and provided the much needed answer "Because they are smelly, whenever I took off my shoes and wore socks, there was a horrible smell."

Bruce thought about asking about the smell without socks but then he decided against it. It would be less painful that way. "_If I just keep walking then I might be able to get down without getting too disgusted to eat anything_" Bruce thought, he just wished that there was some other way to get down from the tree. He just wanted to get his breakfast and eat in peace. Smokey on the other hand just wanted to get his boot and then find out which way that joint stealing mean guy went.

When they've finally got down, Bruce quickly walked away toward the cooking fires. He didn't want to draw Smokey's attention to him and so he tried to be as stealthy as humanly possible. Smokey meanwhile went toward his shoe which was lying on the ground. When he got over to his shoe however, he noticed something sparkling on the ground near the shoe. After he put his boot on, he walked over to the sparkly thing and realized that it was some sort of metallic box. He picked it up and spotted an engraved number on it. He quickly recognized the engraved number as number five.

"_Somebody lost a box with number five on it… but who?_" He thought, suddenly getting angry at Nash. "_There are people who are stealing boxes with number five on it even though you can find one of them on the ground!_" He thought, raising his fist in the air. He decided that he should keep this box and give it to anyone who would be looking for it while trying to track down that box stealing guy.

Rick and Tarya meanwhile got out of Tarya's hammock and were also walking down in order to get some breakfast when Rick remembered something. "_Thanatoress wanted to go somewhere, but I couldn't go with her before because of the Rites… Maybe I should ask her about it again, and who knows maybe I'll be able to take Tarya with me too._" Rick thought while they've walked down the tree. As he thought about it more and more he started to slow down, Tarya noticed that her mate was slowing down for some reason and quickly decided to investigate.

"_**Is something wrong Rick?**_" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side while stopping and waiting for her mate who was once again having his head in the clouds. Rick stopped thinking and quickly looked at his mate and tried to come with a good answer.

"_**It's nothing. I just have problems with moving around. It was one wild night.**_" He said, making Tarya blush.

"_**It was indeed.**_" She said. Rick meanwhile caught up with her and they've continued on their way down below, Tarya even slowed down in order to allow Rick to keep up with her without straining himself too much. Although Rick's body wasn't aching that hard, he was grateful for that gesture. Somehow, Tarya seemed unaffected by the events that took place yesterday. "_One day I'll be able to keep up with her, but man, her stamina is incredible!" _Rick thought. When he however finished that though, he started blushing again, and Tarya noticed it, she however only smiled when she saw the blush appearing on Rick's face.

"_Where is Thanty?_" That was Thanatoress first thought when she woke up. Her nose answered that question just a few seconds later. She could smell him, his blood to be precise. He was bleeding and he went toward the Omaticaya village.

"_Oh, there he went_" She thought. She was completely fine with the fact that he was bleeding, she was bleeding too but she didn't care. When two thanators mated, there was always some blood included, be it male's or female's, sometimes however both of them were bleeding, and that meant that these two were close to each other because they both wanted to enjoy the mating to the fullest. That also meant that they weren't exactly gentle with each other.

"_Maybe I should go after him._" The thought crossed her mind, and although she wanted to sleep some more, she decided against it and instead got up. She then looked at her left side, and then right side, examining her wounds. "_It was a good night_" She thought while starting to walk toward the village. When she arrived there, the first one she met was Rick. She wanted to ask him about the trip to The Valley of Thanator when he surprised her with the same question.

"[Good morning Rick]" She said to him and he immediately answered that with

"[Good morning to you too… I wanted to ask you about the trip we've talked about a …]" Rick tried to count the days that passed since that talk but they blend together, forcing him to guess.

"[...About a week ago? To that valley of yours? I wanted to ask about bringing Tarya with us.]" He finished his question and Thanatoress started to think about it.

* * *

What will be the answer? Will she allow Rick to bring Tarya along? Will she say that it's too dangerous for someone who is not a thanator? Is she still thinking that Rick is thanator at heart? Am I making another cliffhanger in order to write at least one cliffhanger per week? Is it Monday? I HATE MONDAYS!

Well, those questions should bug you for a few hours, at least until the next chapter. I'll answer your questions right now and then I'm going to celebrate my father's birthday (Oh yes that's the reason I had to make this chapter shorter, and it's the same reason I have to finish this chapter early.)

Answers to readers!

-forgotten shock trooper: That's right, Fear the guy who is pothead! (Better safe than sorry!)

-Hideout Writer: That makes sense, you'll stun her (the whole moon) and then you'll chain her up (the whole moon) and while she's stunned you'll ask her that same question until she gives you answer (which she won't because she'll be stunned) meanwhile you'll kill every living thing on Pandora because she wouldn't answer your question (because she's stunned, DUH!) After you kill everything living on Pandora (plants and everything else included) she won't be able to answer your question anyway because she's in everything that lives on Pandora (If there is nothing, she's nowhere). So everyone is dead and you still don't have your answer.  
Logic: 1, mindless killing and stunning: 0

(I WIN!)

-yukidog: I think he doesn't have that much weed on him ("Ya wanna bet?" "…No, thanks" )

-Joe Dirt: It's a na'vi hairstyle. It's a Mohawk with small ponytail.

-Jay and Silent bob: We may never know for certain!

-Pandoramyland777: I guess it would be dreamhunt 24/7 ^_^

That's it, I've answered all your questions (except hideout's one, because Eywa doesn't want to tell him) and the chapter is up. I think I should get back and go celebrate with my dad some more!

Read & Review

Sharing is caring (or piracy, whatever works for you)


	179. Chapter 178 no one's path

Today I woke up and I foretold that "This is going to be a good day!"  
Eywa however decided to tell me that I was no prophet, she also decided not to tell me right away, and instead she left me some hints. My car is broken (more than ever) my computer is not even booting and I hit my toe rather badly this evening, short story even shorter: Today was one of the worst days in this month.

So I'll try this: "Tomorrow is going to be one of the worst days in my life"

* * *

Chapter 178: no one's path.

Nash was really getting annoyed by this. He has been walking straight ahead for some time and this jungle still didn't end. He started to question his plan about walking in straight line. He thought that if it's useful in forests then it might be useful in this jungle. He however started to question if that was a good method. He walked another fifteen minutes in straight line when he decided to slightly alter his course because he heard water.

"_There must be a river in that direction!_" He thought. He knew that there were many rivers in this jungle but each and every of them ended up in the ocean.

"_And if I found the river without waterfalls, I should be able to find the coast easily, then I'll just have to find the weird looking island and I'm home!_" He thought, and so he headed over to the river.

He wasn't the only one heading toward the river though. When Nash spotted the river he quickly looked which way it was flowing and was kind of disappointed to see that he was going the wrong way until now, he however was also happy that he knew which way to go now, not to mention that he'll be able to drink some water. When he knelt down and placed his hands on his exopack in order to put it down. He noticed that there was something very strange about this place. When he tried to listen however, he didn't hear anything except the river.

"_That's kind of strange isn't it?_" He thought. The jungle was filled with life when he walked in it, sounds coming from everywhere, but now everything was silent. For that very reason he decided to keep his mask on and pull out the only weapon he had, a flashlight. He immediately thought about his chances against anything in this jungle and he had only slight chance against hellfire wasps, anything bigger could kill him without much problems because he had only a flashlight as a weapon.

He waited motionlessly for a few moments in order to figure out where the predator was. The predator, whoever he was, was however very clever and waited until Nash stops paying attention to his surroundings. Nash however was a soldier, and as such he couldn't simply stop paying attention to his surroundings. After staying motionless for a few more minutes it was the predator in the bushes that moved. When Nash noticed that it was big as dog, he quickly jumped into the river in fear that it was a viper wolf or something as dangerous as one. The stream started to carry him and he, in order to move even faster started to swim with the stream.

"_I'm not going to be eaten alive!_" He thought as he swam away. He glanced over to where the predator was hiding and noticed that it was still waiting in the bushes

"_That's right! You know you can't catch me!" _Nash thought. When he was out of sight, the tapirus who was hiding in the bush decided that it was finally safe to get out of his hideout. When he did that however, he immediately got blinded by flash of light, and that was the last thing he ever saw.

* * *

"[I do not think it is safe for her to come with us too]" Thanatoress said to Rick who seemed pretty down by that answer. He wanted to go with Tarya and call it 'dangerous honeymoon' for some reason. It seemed like a nice idea to have her by his side for some time again, he was however bound by the promise he gave to Thanatoress about going there with her someday. Rick didn't like deciding between his mate and between keeping the promise. He however was a man who wouldn't break his promise easily. "_Wait a minute, I said 'someday' didn't I?_" Rick quickly realized that there was an easy way to postpone this journey.

"[I wanted to spend some time with my mate. Let's go there some other time ok?]" Rick offered, and although Thanatoress was not exactly thrilled about the idea of going there later than sooner, she nodded.

"[Very well]" She said and then looked around. "[Have you seen Thanty?]" She asked him and when he shook his head, she had to track him down all by herself. It wasn't that hard in the first place, she just wanted to know if Thanty talked about this with him. Now that she had her answer, she could go and track him down. Thanty was of course near the cooking fires. Half of the village was awake by this point and almost everyone started their day with the breakfast.

Thanty was also eating there, but he didn't considered this as a breakfast, in fact he considered this to be snack before the breakfast which he'll have to hunt down during the hunt which traditionally took place after the breakfast, he was waiting for that. Na'vi will put a harness on him and he'll go hunting once again. Thanatoress walked over to him, and decided that the first meal she'll have today will be breakfast, not some leftovers from yesterday.

"[I spoke with Rick about the Valley of Thanators.]" She began the conversation with Thanty who was currently occupied with the meat. He didn't have problems with eating it, but because it was like a cocktail snack for him, he had problems picking it up.

"[And he probably refused, because he wants to spend some time with Tarya, am I right?]"

Thanty asked, catching Thanatoress off guard.

"[That's exactly what he said… how did you do that?]" She asked, making Thanty chuckle slightly.

"[It's not that hard to figure out what he'll say. I also prefer spending some time with you than going on dangerous journey, and by dangerous I mean even for us.]" Thanty said, he just didn't feel like going somewhere where is someone as strong as you, or even stronger than you, not to mention that it won't be one-on-one if things go wrong. Many thanators lived alone. It came to them naturally to stay with other thanator only for the mating period and then go back to your territory, or make your mate go back to theirs. It was rare that thanators tolerated each other in their territory. The area around Omaticaya home tree belonged to Thanty while Thanatoress territory was right next to his, they however stopped being territorial some time ago.

"[He however told me that we'll go there some other time.]" Thanatoress said while eyeing the small portion of meat Thanty still tried to pick up.

"[Good]" Thanty said, but Thanatoress wasn't sure what was he referring to because he just managed to pick up that small portion of meat and then started to chew it.

The last one to wake up today was Rick's ikran who had some problems with falling asleep yesterday. "_I'm used to stones and grass when I sleep. These branches are just too…too…_" He tried to find a right word for it, but he failed. He stood up and unfurled his wings, they were aching because of the position he fell asleep in. Although he had a branch all for himself, it wasn't the same feeling he was used to. "_So, here comes another day._" He thought while looking upwards, trying to remember what he did yesterday.

"_Oh right_" he suddenly remembered it all. He was 'dancing' with the female he spoke with before. He couldn't believe that she talked him into that one, doing all those weird moves just because she insisted that there must be same number of males and females. When he danced however, he didn't feel good about it, instead he felt stupid. Although he managed to keep up with the rest, he still felt bad about it. He was the biggest ikran dancing there and immediately became the talk around there. He could hear the ikrans talking about him all night. They were wondering how he could be this big, what happened to his wings and things like that.

"_I would've told them if they've asked me personally, but females are females… Too busy guessing what happened to me and spreading those incorrect guesses among themselves._" He thought while still looking upwards. He then however noticed something down on his branch. There was something on it, something that wasn't there before. It was hard to see it with only two eyes. His depth perception was still okay because he had eyes on both sides of his head, but it took time to recognize completely what was that. "_Oh, it seems like I had some company_" He thought when he realized what, or better who was that. It was that female who 'danced' with him yesterday. She was facing away from him and was trying to either get something from her jaws, scratching her face, or trying to clean the talon on her right wing. "_Well, that's cute… Maybe this day isn't going to be as boring as I've thought._"

* * *

It's going to be boring anyway, just look at me. I just wrote another boring chapter, no action in there, no plot development, hell the only thing I managed to do is to murder a tapirus. Tapirus for Eywa's sake!

This is not one of my best chapters. It's not one of the worst though. Let's hope I'll manage to find a new vein full of awesome.

Answers to readers are going to be skipped today… Why? Because this site will not let me check them. Hell I'll be surprised if I post this chapter before midnight, that update which they are currently performing is TAKING FOREVER!

I apologize for not meeting your expectations today, but it was one of the worst days in this year.

"It'll get better" Rick tries to cheer me up, but I know that it won't. It's one of those days you simply have to leave behind you.

This chapter will seem shorter because there are no answers to readers. I'm really sorry about that but as I said before, I can't even log in right now, so who knows if you'll even be able to see this chapter today.

Read & Review

When you think the day can't get any worse, it'll start raining.

edit: Omfg fixed that extra sentence...


	180. Chapter 179 No one's gift

**Booting, please stand by  
****Boot successful… Loading user interface… Welcome Skreetz.  
***Skreetz goes bananas because he managed to fix his computer after so many days of not being able to*  
"Oh Eywa, I'm so awesome! (A moment of silence) well maybe I'm just alright… "

* * *

Chapter 179: No one's gift.

After finishing the breakfast, Thanty decided to stick with the plan to go with the other hunters and get some decent meal, but first he wanted to exchange 'good mornings' with Rick who was also eating his breakfast here.

"[Good morning]" Thanty said while he passed around Rick.

"Good morning to you too" Rick answered with his mouth full of yesterday's meat. Tarya who was finished with her meal just nodded to Thanty, she still couldn't speak English so it was kind of hard to speak with Thanty, there was just no way in hell she could learn Thanatorish, but English might work. Thanty however stopped in order to ask Rick about something rather important.

"[Say Rick, could you help me with my harness?]" Thanty asked, nodding toward the harness which was lying right next to Rick's old AMP. Rick of course agreed to help him with

"Sure… _**Sweetheart? Could you give me a hand with Thanty's harness?**_" Rick then asked Tarya who was wondering what these two were talking about. Her curiosity was however sated when she heard that request.

"_**Of course**_" She said standing up. These three went toward the place which was known to be a stockpile of useless stuff like Rick's old and non-working AMP, Thanty's harness, and crate with the only human tent in this area, that crate however was hiding something else entirely. Although Thanty needed some help with his harness, he could've waited for the hunters to 'dress' him up in that harness. Thanty picked Rick specifically because he wanted to give him something.

"_Nothing says 'Hey, I'm glad you survived that trial' like a box in the box_" Thanty thought, smiling to himself. Meanwhile however Tarya was thinking about asking Rick and if he could teach her English. Rick noticed that she was thinking about something and simply had to ask.

"_**Is something bothering you?**_" That question dragged Tarya back to reality and she looked at Rick who was looking up at her with a faint smile. It was much easier to ask him when he starts the conversation.

"_**I was wondering if you could teach me how to speak English**_" She finally managed to ask him, he had a whole week before he'll have to start worrying about being a warrior, who by the way usually stays at one place, guarding it. Or he trains, or he does nothing at all.

"_**Sure! It'll be fun**_!" He agreed to teach her. These four words managed to create a happy smile on her face, which in return enhanced Rick's faint smile to the point where it was no longer faint smile but something bordering with grinning.

Thanty paid no attention to them, mostly because he couldn't understand them in the first place. He was okay with the fact that they could've been speaking about anything and he won't be able to understand them anyway. "_Maybe they're talking about me, maybe they're making jokes about me, or maybe they are trying to find a meaning of life… Or they might be planning to overthrow Jake and build a society which would be okay with having humans as mates… Now that would've been interesting_"

As Thanty kept on thinking about what Rick and Tarya were talking about they've slowly got to the harness. Thanty grabbed one end of the harness and threw it on his backs. Tarya and Rick then just helped to fasten it on him, several minutes later. Thanty was prepared to hunt down everything. "_I was prepared to do that even before but ok_"

"There you go, is it ok?" Rick asked, checking if the harness was okay.

"[It's ok…]" Thanty said and then turned to Rick completely. Rick wondered why he did that, but soon he figured it out.

"[Once again, your heroic deed saved the day. I, as the damsel in distress, should reward you for helping me…]" Thanty suddenly began, catching Rick off guard.

"_He's one fine damsel in distress."_ Rick thought with a grin forming on his face. Thanty was about to continue when Rick decided to set some ground rules.

"[Oh, damsel who is no longer in distress, if your reward is one of those which include the sexual favors, then I'm afraid I'll have to refuse it… It's tempting though]" Rick said in Thanatorish, just in case anyone who could understand English could hear this. Thanty's playful voice suddenly changed into more serious one.

"[Now you've definitely ruined the mood, you're sick by the way… I was talking about the additional contents to the crate with the tent you've slept in while you were in my head]" Thanty clarified that there will be no sex included. After he announced that he had a gift for Rick in that crate, Rick could barely concentrate on anything else. In another five seconds he got over to the crate and opened it. What he found wasn't so surprising, there was a tent, and then there was a box wide enough to stash a few bottles of something. The disappointment when he saw the tent immediately vanished and he got the smaller box out of there. When he lifted it, he noticed that there was something inside, something made of glass and something filled with liquid.

"_Oh he didn't!_" Rick thought, trying to open the crate which wasn't locked in the first place. He however in his hurry managed to almost rip off the top of the box. When he spotted that there were several bottles lying next to each other, each filled with different liquid. His heart skipped a beat.

"[Congratulations for surviving the Rites]" Thanty said with smile and Rick quickly grabbed one bottle and raised it up in the sky like it was some artifact.

"[Thank you…]" Rick said with happy smile on his face. Tarya, who watched this whole thing, was also smiling, seeing Rick happy like he was some child who just learned how to walk was rather amusing.

"[There is something else in that crate]" Thanty said with a grin and saw Rick rummage through the box which contained twelve bottles containing 6 bottles of easily identifiable booze and 6 bottles which could contain anything: Ranging from pure water, going over some bio-weapons and ending with pure alcohol. Oh and that crate also contained some clothes. There were pants, t-shirts and several pieces of underwear. Rick suddenly turned red when he realized that he was wearing the same clothes for over a month, and he didn't even bother washing them more than twice.

"_I'm not going to think about it._" He decided that not thinking about it might be safer than thinking about it. It would only lead to being ashamed of himself.

When he looked at the T-shirts however, he noticed one which was somewhat familiar. He got it out and noticed a text on that T-shirt. The text wasn't in English, which meant that it must've been really old. Rick would've remembered T-shirt this strange, but it only seemed familiar for some reason.

"_I've seen this T-shirt before, but where?_" He thought.

"[How about having a drink before I'll go hunting?]" Thanty asked, making Rick chuckle slightly, but he then agreed to have a drink with his buddy before he'll go to life-threatening mission of getting some food. It was really life threatening, but not for him, he'll be safe, the same couldn't be said about the thing he'll identify as food though.

Rick picked a random bottle which contained Cuban rum.

"_**You want some of this too Tarya?**_" Rick asked before opening the bottle. When she refused, he continued with opening that bottle. When he opened that, he took a sip from the bottle and then motioned to Thanty to get over here. When Thanty made two steps toward Rick, he already covered the distance between them. He only needed to lower his head to allow Rick to pour some contents of this bottle into his mouth. Thanty's head twitched a little, his tongue wasn't used to the taste of the alcohol, and this rum was gross. Thanty however was a man, and so he swallowed it.

"What's the matter? Don't like it?" Rick asked in English, looking at the thanator who shook his head after swallowing it.

"[This tastes horrible…Or maybe… I'll try it again]"

* * *

Booze hound Rick teaches Thanty how to be booze thanator! Oh yeah. Guys I think I found an epic way to twist this story! I won't tell you how though, because if I told you, someone will make a fanfic containing the same idea! (I'm always paranoid after drinking beer with mead.) Anyway this was one of the better chapters, why? Because it contained booze of course! (I however planned to make a reference to a few things, but… oh well it'll wait till tomorrow!)

I'll skip ranting because I have too much reviews from you guys, this is the reason I do answers for readers every day, because if I don't there will be like twenty reviews (Which is awesome by the way, I just hope I'll capture some of your awesomeness in order to write better chapters!)

Special Answers to readers. (Special because I'll answer yesterday's reviews too! Two for price of one! (Cake, there is no price!))

-Hideout Writer: "I won't tell you anyway!" (Sometimes, there are no answers)

-Yukidog: I've gave it a thought, and because I wanted to make some references today, I'll answer you with one "The Lone wanderer refused to be the instrument of his own doom"

-Yukidog2: Tempting, but no deal.

-Forgotten shock trooper: Also happened to me, when I tried to bend it however, it jerked toward my face and I slapped myself. About thanking me for doing this for you guys, I should thank you for bearing with my slightly retarded story.

-Joe Dirt: To be brutally honest, that girl was a one shot… but seeing how much you miss her, I'll probably bring her back someday. (She's not dead so it shouldn't be problem)

-Harold and Kumar: Nope, if he had one, he would've ended in Guantanamo bay just like you guys.

-M shadows: He doesn't have a favorite band in particular. He likes the old jazz, twist and stuff like that… He also likes rock and alternative metal. (I've never thought about it much, so this here is summarization of songs he heard or sang in this story)

-Pandoramyland777: He's a combination of me and one of my friends. His craziness comes from my side while his affinity for weed comes from my friend's side.

-Na'viWolf: That is correct, you've won one free chapter!

-Na'viBambi: You got me, for that reason I'm ending this story right now. Don't expect updates tomorrow*

-Forgotten shock trooper2: Thanks for the advice. As you can see, I did exactly what you said and it works!

-RyanWolf: Thanks man, I appreciate that kind of support. You guys are like a family now, you keep away the depressions by cheering me up, and I'm the one who keeps this family fed (I hope you eat chapters, otherwise you are going to starve ^_^)

-Yukidog3: Of course there is a pattern, the love always finds its way, no matter what species you are (I say robots are also a race, listed under 'constructs') And to your other question: No, no can do man. Although I know what I'm going to write next chapter (and chapter after that) I'm still kind of low on inspiration (Tequila is in the fridge, so no I don't mean 'that' inspiration)

-Aquarian Cowboy: Although I admit that was kind of funny, that sentence was deleted because it looked awkward to have two same sentences under each other. (Just doesn't look right you know.) Oh, and my car is still getting fixed. I've fixed my comp yesterday but I wrote this chapter on my notebook just to be safe (security reasons)

-Sana-dracois: Then it's time to check the basement and start pumping water out of it…. Just kidding (although it happens quite often, whenever there is an intense raining, I can start pumping water from the basement) Thanks for cheering me up though, I appreciate that.

-Na'viWolf2: You know it!

-oldskoolninja: I'm always feeling sorry after releasing that kind of chapter. Although you guys don't mind the problems in those chapters, I see them and it pains me that I have no other words to describe this and that action. (I'm my own worst critique)

-JonasGrant: It's an animal (that didn't helped right?) which is similar to tapir on earth.  
(For all you guys who don't know what is XYZ on Pandora, I suggest you Google: James Cameron's avatar wiki and search for XYZ)

Ok, so half of this chapter is filled with answers to reviews… Talk about feeling awkward about it. (No matter, the deed is done!) I also wanted to point out that i'm soo close to getting one thousand reviews (that's OVER NINE HUNDRED!)

Well, that's about it! There is only two things left for me to do. The first is:

*cake

And the second is of course.

Read & Review

You don't need my advice to know what's good

edit: I hate it when this site decides to alter my story by deleting some words and even whole sentences.  
(Story fixed (I hope it stays this way) at 3:35)


	181. Chapter 180 No one's ikran

I think that my computer is going to make it! She's been doing alright for the past five minutes. She's tough! I like tough girls. (Preferably also blue and three meters tall!)

* * *

Chapter 180: No one's Ikran

"[Say Rick, why won't you come hunting with us?]" Thanty asked while they've finished that bottle of rum. Rick would gladly go with him, but he already promised Tarya that he would teach her how to speak English.

"_That could take days, or maybe even months…_" HE thought, but he had faith in her. If she could speak English, then she'll be able to understand every human on Pandora. František for example couldn't speak na'vi, if Tarya could speak English, she'll be able to finally talk to him.

"_He'll be able to finally see how great my mate is. That'll force him into learning na'vi. Sometimes I feel like I'm not a warrior, but a teacher._" Rick thought. It would be nice to see that the people with who he usually spends his time could understand each other.

"[I can't, I've just promised Tarya that I'll be teaching her how to speak English]" Rick finally answered Thanty's question.

Thanty was a little disappointed and for that reason he tried to argue with Rick.

"[But in that forest…]" Thanty suddenly stopped and then smiled

"[You can get yourself clean. You can have a good meal. You can do whatever you feel!]" He finished his previous sentence by 'singing' this part, and although it sounded a little awful in Thanatorish, when Rick translated that he started to realize what was going on.

"[Young man, are you listening to me?] Thanty continued, now rhythmically clapping one of his paws against the ground.

"I know… It's fun to stay in Pan-do-ra's forest!" Rick improvised and almost ruined the song.

Tarya didn't know what was going on, but it was so funny she couldn't help herself and had to laugh. After another minute of singing this really old song, Rick suddenly stopped and got serious again.

"Sorry man, not even Village People can convince me to go hunting with you… You see I have a cute blue girl here who is waiting on me" Rick said while giving Thanty a rather weird looking wink which was more creepy than whatever it was supposed to be in the first place.

"[I'm sure they would convince you if they were na'vi… I'll just go hunting alone]" Thanty said, turning away, when he turned away he noticed that there were several hunters getting ready for the hunt, some of them on pa'li and some of them on foot.

"[Let me rephrase that last sentence: Sure I'll just go hunting alone while these guys will try to convince something to die]" Thanty corrected himself, making Rick laugh. Those hunters he just slandered were the best this clan could offer. The other hunters who weren't as skilled as these ones couldn't afford to wait for their friends like these guys did, they needed some time to find their prey and in order to do that, they already departed some time ago.

"Don't be unfair, they are good hunters" Rick said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"[Oh really? I can remember the last time when one of them accidentally tracked me and almost shot me. They are funny sometimes, like that time when I hunted down three yeriks and when I put them in the baskets, three of those good hunters arrived only to sigh after they've seen that I already got the yeriks they've been tracking the whole day]" Thanty said plainly.

"Admit it, it would be boring without some competition" Rick demanded and when Thanty thought about it, he had to admit that they've provided him with at least some entertainment.

"[Ok… you should go by the way, don't want to keep your girlfriend waiting]" Thanty said winking at Rick.

"Alright" Rick said and then waved at Thanty who was leaving. Rick noticed that Thanty's tail was twitching for some reason. "_Maybe that drink did that? In that case…_"

"Good hunting!" When Rick finally turned to his mate who was currently looking up, probably trying to figure out which place would be the best for them to learn English. She then remembered one place which was rather far away but it was a best place for sharing some knowledge. It was near the edge of this forest. It wasn't far away from the place where they've caught observer. They've got there relatively quick on Thanty's back, but now they'll have to fly there to get there before the lunch. "_I will also see how good Rick is at flying_" Tarya thought, it was really a great opportunity to also spend some time alone with him.

"_**So, do you know about some suitable place for learning?**_" Rick asked after seeing the children who already finished their breakfast and started running around, playing some sort of game. He immediately realized that teaching her how to speak English with so many children around could be more than difficult. Luckily for him, Tarya already thought about that and so her answer was positive.

"_**It's far from here but our ikrans will be able to get us there quickly**_" Tarya said and Rick gulped, he was not prepared for another crash course in flying, but before he could say anything, Tarya already whistled.

Rick's ikran, who was by now fully awake, tried to start yet another conversation with that female. Although he didn't manage to start a conversation with her, they've started talking anyway because it was her who started this conversation by asking

"(So you are finally awake)" She said, probably figuring that one out all by herself.

"(Yes, that is true)" Rick's ikran answered, immediately being angry at himself for not being able to talk to females. "_It's all fun until you get a chance to talk with a female, then it's all over._" He thought.

"(You seem nervous)" She noticed that Rick's Ikran was trying to look the other way whenever she looked into his eyes. "_Yeah, well I'm nervous, this is completely new for me_" He thought, but he didn't say anything out loud.

"(Don't worry, everybody is nervous for the first few days, after that you'll be okay)" She said, obviously okay with leading a monologue. When Rick's ikran finally managed to muster all his courage and tried to say something to her. Her head suddenly jerked and then she looked down on the ground from where that piercing noise came.

"(Sorry I have to go)" She suddenly said and before he could say anything, she jumped off the branch and flew toward the ground down below, leaving Rick's ikran to his thoughts.

"_You should really learn how to speak to girls, you don't have much time left, and it will be nice to spend some time with some female before you die. Come on, go after her, you have seen things she can only dream about, don't tell me you can't talk to her at all, what are you waiting for? GO AFTER HER!_" He finally convinced himself to go after her and so he jumped off the branch in order to follow her.

"_**You are not going to call your ikran?**_" Tarya asked Rick who was just standing there while her ikran was about to land. Rick suddenly found out that he was hesitating if this was such a great idea as he thought. "_Come on, you gave her your word, she's your mate! You can't disappoint her, overcome your fear!_" Rick also convinced himself to stop being such a coward and so he was about to call his ikran only to realize that he didn't know how. "_How does one call his ikran?_" He thought while Tarya wondered if he was going to call him or not.

"_Alright, just improvise_" Rick thought and then looked up, preparing to whistle too. When he looked up however, he noticed a large ikran who was about to land next to him. He was too shocked that he couldn't move quickly enough. Luckily for him, his ikran knew what to do and so he managed to land without landing on Rick. Rick was suddenly surprised to see his ikran land right next to him, and so was Tarya who couldn't believe her eyes. "_Rick just called down his ikran without making any sound, he didn't even move!_" She thought and couldn't help herself and simply had to say it out loud.

"_**That's impressive Rick!**_" Rick on the other hand was not sure what was going on. Meanwhile their ikrans were also talking to each other.

"(What are you doing?)" She asked him with slight confusion in her voice.

"(I'm here because…)" He stopped for a split second before he noticed his 'rider' right next to him.

"(…because he needs me)" Although he thought that he was lying to her, he was actually speaking the truth. Before Rick could say anything, his ikran placed his head on the ground, allowing Rick to climb up.

"(He didn't call you)" she opposed him, he was about to say something but Rick climbed behind his neck without a word, proving her that she was wrong.

"(How did you know that he needs you?)" She asked curiously. Rick's ikran immediately managed to explain how he knew that, even though he actually didn't.

"(We two have a special kind of bond)" He began and her eyes looked at his queues which were still not connected to him, while Tarya connected to her.

Connection between ikrans and na'vi was like connection between pa'li and na'vi, they shared some thoughts and emotions and even feelings but it was almost impossible to understand each other completely. Sure there were some orders which ikran could understand without being bonded to his rider, but to learn that, both of them had to practice for months!

Tarya had to smile, when she bonded she felt every emotion her ikran felt, her curiosity and her amazement, that and being surprised by Rick's ikran it would seem, because she was still looking at him. "_This trip will be interesting_"

* * *

This is interesting, she thinks it will be interesting although it might be boring, but I can't say that because it might turn to be interesting after all. It's up to Eywa!

"Why me?" "…No reason?"

Anyway let's get to answers to readers before the site decides to prevent me to answer them with some completely random error (like missing reviews and stuff)

-Yukidog: I'm not sure it's wise to get everything around Rick drunk, Smokey for example. That will not end well! (Got to think about it!)

-GenericAmerican: I'm too lazy to count to one thousand to see if you are right or wrong (Yeah I'm a lazy author, that's why you guys get only one update per day!)

-Ryan Wolf: I hope I delivered!

-Forgotten shock trooper: Drunken predator who is about to go hunting with a bunch of na'vi who seem to annoy him (somehow!)

-Harold and Kumar: SHH! Not so loud about awesome weed!

"Somebody just said awesome weed, but I'm not convinced that it's awesome…at all! Give me some of it and I might reconsider" Smokey announces.

-Joe Dirt: You know it!

-Yukidog: I'll let Observer answer this review:

"**Correction: Skreetz said **"The Lone wanderer refused to be the instrument of his own doom" (its audio replay) **and no, he was referring to the other lone wanderer who totally didn't step into the irradiated chamber and died a hero only to be resurrected in an expansion disk**"

You did it Observer! I knew I could teach you how to be sarcastic and how to lie!  
"**Thank you sir**"

-Hideout Writer: *Eywa is silent and so Skreetz is the one who answers your review* "Dude I'm not sure if I told you but it was Eywa who sent me my story inspiring cat… She already helped me a lot!"

Well that's enough of answers to reviews (mostly because there are no reviews left to be answered but let's not get into that)

Oh I should also do this : YMCA © Village people (although I butchered that song's lyrics, it still belongs to them)

Now that I'm finished (literally) I'm going to end this chapter!

Read & Review

Don't worry, be happy ( © by bobby McFerrin)


	182. Chapter 181 No one's awkward flight

*When you get here to read the newest chapter, you notice that author is nowhere to be seen and only his cat is sitting at his place.* "Meow*" (*"he's trying to sneak up on me as a revenge for me scaring him this morni…") "BOO!" "Meow*" (*"Oh my, I'm so scared of you right now.")  
*I leave my cat while mumbling something*

* * *

Chapter 181: No one's awkward flight.

When Rick finally managed to get his legs into comfortable position, his ikran snorted for some reason. "_Why is he doing that?_" Rick asked himself until he realized why his ikran was acting like that. He already saw this kind of behavior when they've first met. In both instances Rick smelled like alcohol, and in both instances he was close to his ikran. That meant this ikran wasn't happy that Rick drank before driving.

"_I hope they don't take away my aviation license. I'm not sure if I could explain flying on dragon-like creature while being drunk. On the other hand however, they might let me go because nobody is going to fly with dragon while being sober._" Rick thought. His ikran then tried to blow the air out of his lungs with such force which surprised even Rick. After three attempts, Rick finally realized why he was doing this. It was his boot which caused this problem. Unlike na'vi who could place their legs on Ikran's collarbone, where his 'nostrils' were. Rick couldn't and so his boots were hanging right in front of the nostrils and each and every move made his legs swing toward them, which obviously annoyed his ikran, and amused Tarya and maybe even her ikran.

"(So, how exactly do you know where to go if you don't connect to him?)" Tarya's ikran asked Rick's who immediately got prepared answer for that.

"(Just wait and see it for yourself, you'll be surprised)" Rick's ikran answered. This time Tarya simply had to point it out for Rick.

"_**It looks like Sevin finally found someone she likes**_" She said to Rick who finally managed to sit in a way which wouldn't annoy his ikran and still allowing him to get a decent grip on him. Instead of letting his legs hang in the air, he used them as a second pair of hands and entangled them around his ikran's neck

"_**That's nice.**_" Rick said, and then looked around to see who that female might be. He spotted some guys walking from somewhere to Eywa knows where, but there was no female who seemed to find someone she likes.

"_**Who is Sevin?**_" Rick then asked, still clueless. Tarya just smiled and patted Sevin's neck.

"_**She is. Let's go**_" She said and before Rick could even start thinking about it, Sevin unfurled her wings and after another second, she was in the air. Rick started to think about it, "_if Sevin was Tarya's ikran and she found somebody she liked, then that somebody must be…_" Rick didn't have enough time to finish that thought because his ikran also unfurled his wings and also took off.

"_And here I thought I might be the one…_" Rick thought with a smile on his face. His ikran noticed that smile and when he did so, Rick's smile even widened.

"_Is something wrong with him? Why is he showing me his teeth?_" Rick's ikran wondered for a few seconds before he turned his head forward in order to pay attention to someone else, deciding that "_It must be a human thing._" And with that thought he dismissed the whole matter and tried to catch up with the girl who caught his eye. Rick however tried to get on one of the shirts Thanty brought to him. It was that oddly familiar t-shirt which he decided to wear today. It was however a little tricky to get dressed while riding a giant dragon-like thing which kept on accelerating. The real problem came when he tried to put it on his head, the fabric acted like a small parachute, trying to pull Rick away from his ikran who was trying to get some altitude. Rick's ikran suddenly felt that his rider was being pulled away once again, but he felt that he was holding on tightly with his legs and therefore he didn't even slow down. Rick managed to get his T-shirt on and realized that it felt really comfortable, the wind stopped lashing his chest and the fabric felt really nice.

"_I've got to admit it. Although I love living here with na'vi, humans do know how to make some comfortable clothing!_" Rick thought, while his ikran managed to get over to the Sevin. "_This one has a really impressive…wingspan!_" She thought, and indeed the wingspan was really impressive. Eighteen meters was almost four meters longer than the average wingspan, not to mention that he was larger than most of the males residing on the home tree. He also looked like he could take care of himself, his scars proved that he had seen many battles, some scars looked more exotic than others though, the burns on his side must've been done with flames, and only humans used the flame as a weapon and as a source of light. Because he was flying on her right side, only his left secondary eye could see her. Those secondary eyes see in infrared spectrum. That meant he could see her only as a heat source, which however didn't stop him from looking at her all the time. Sevin knew that somehow she managed to catch the eye of the biggest ikran around here. And if Jake's and Ney'tiri's ikran were speaking the truth, he was also fastest.

Before Rick's ikran decided to show up in the evening, Jake's ikran had to tell the rest of the small ikran society about the new guys. He of course started with the sudden appearance of the human contraption during the ritual. He described the battle between the human and the human flying machine very vaguely, but when he got over to the part where this big ikran just attacked the machine and sent it down with one mighty attack, everyone was surprised. It usually took two ikrans and lot of harassing to bring one of those strange flying things down. Ney'tiri's ikran then started from beginning, he told them about how brave those ikrans were that day and how many of them managed to fend off the na'vi. It was somewhat strange.

Ikrans were very aggressive toward na'vi even after they've bonded with one, it is just that one special na'vi who they seem to accept, or even love. For that reason there were no problems with telling how many na'vi one of them managed to kill before 'That' na'vi who was special to him or her managed to subdue him or her.  
Sevin however wondered how those two bonded. Rick's ikran rider obviously didn't have any queue to connect with and so the connection is impossible.

"(Tell me, why did you choose this one? How could he subdue you?)" Sevin asked and Rick's ikran turned his head slightly. He then looked at Rick who was chatting with Sevin's rider and so he assumed that it wouldn't hurt to have a conversation with Sevin too.

"(I didn't chose him, he chose me.)" Rick's ikran began, making Sevin confused. She was so confused that even Tarya noticed that. She however ignored it and continued with the discussion with Rick about pro and cons of having a T-shirt on.

"(He was the last of them, when he jumped down, there were only several other ikrans on the ground. Each and every one of them flew away, some even tried to attack him but then they've just ran away like scared children.)" He said with a hint of pride in his voice.

"(Then he came to me, looking at me with hope in his eyes, he still hoped that I would chose him and battle him. I looked at him more closely, he was no youngling, and he wasn't blue like the others, he was different. That and he smelled, badly!)" He said dramatically, making Sevin laugh a little.

"(The smell however wasn't smell of fear, or smell of sweat, he smelled exactly like he smells now. It smells like a combination of Baja Tickler and Hermit Bud. You can smell him after we stop, so there is no point in trying to describe it. I walked away from him, not wanting to smell him any longer when the strangest thing I have seen flew out of the cave.)" He tried to explain but he was interrupted.

"(I remember no cave besides the one the na'vi came through to our nesting grounds)" Sevin countered hi.

"(The cave was also unsettling, when I went hunting that day in the morning, it wasn't there. When I came back, there was a big hole in the ground and every ikran seemed to avoid it, and nobody dared to tell me what was inside.)" He explained, while looking forward.

"(Those things are called 'Machines' and they are created by humans)" Sevin shared some knowledge with Rick's ikran who seemed confused by that statement.

"(Created? How can something create another living thing? Who are those 'humans' anyway?)" Rick's ikran asked and Sevin had to smile.

"(Your rider is a human)" She said, making him turn and look at Rick who was surprised, he did nothing to earn his Ikran's attention and yet he received it.

"(And machines are not living things. They are complicated weapons and tools.)" She corrected him. He knew what weapons were, but it was hard to believe that small things like his rider could do such things.

"(The 'machine', as you call it, attacked him and not me, but after he fought with it for a few moments, he fell off it and ended up on me. When I saw that this 'machine' would attack me in order to kill him, I attacked it. That's when I realized that this human needs me.)" He finished his story dramatically.

"(So you never bonded?)" She asked curiously and he nodded.

"(Does it really matter?)" He asked in return.

"(I feel special about Tarya here, she's my best friend. I won't be able to find a friend to replace her if she dies)" She said, happy that she managed to choose such a great person.

"(Oh, I can always drop him. I like him and he likes me but there is nothing special going on)" Rick's ikran said and decided to prove it. Rick felt that his ikran was starting to turn for some reason and so he stopped explaining how great his T-shirt feels and instead grabbed his Ikran's neck more tightly. In another second, his ikran was flying upside down.

"(It might prove a little difficult though)" Rick's ikran said when he realized that Rick was slowly moving up. It took him a whole twelve seconds to get himself upright again, his ikran however was still flying upside down for some reason Rick quickly looked at Tarya who seemed surprised by that, and then he looked at Sevin who was also looking at him. Rick then decided to check his ikran's other side, he knew how his backs looked but this was actually the first time he had a chance to check out his front side. When his ikran looked at him, he had only one word to tell him "_**Showoff!**_" Because he knew that he did that only to impress Sevin.

* * *

Oh yeah. Nothing impresses the girl like trying to kill your friend. Extra points if you manage to kill him. Even extra points when he says that he would kill you too for that girl. (Cake, don't kill your friends. That's just not cool you know!)

Oh and my cat sneaked up on me this morning, she scared the living s#!t out of me by suddenly yelling "Meow*" (*"Boo") right into my ear, which scared me! I tried to get some revenge on her but I failed.  
I should finish this chapter before she scares me again.

Answers to readers:

-Ryan Wolf: I don't know, that's up to Eywa.

-Hideout Writer: Hey' it's not that bad. Besides she's my friend. Who else can say that they have goddess as a friend?

-Harold and Kumar: He's not too old. If he was a human then he would be probably fifty or so.

-Yukidog: Irradiated water coursing through Pandora? That might be rather funny idea for crossovers. I can see it already! We'll have a deathclaw makto who will be our main protagonist.

-GenericAmerican: In all honesty, I thought I wouldn't get more than five hundreds, and I thought that my story would get abandoned (by me or by you, readers) halfway through.

-Forgotten shock trooper: Oh god… One day I forget to check reviews before starting to write a chapter for that day and this happens. You just guessed what I was going to write (therefore it wasn't random! ARRGH!)

-Na'viWolf: You really did? You expected me to make a Village People reference? (Man! I'm loosing my randomness!)

-Xerxes2003: Sorry, I'm not palm-reading-software friendly. Although I might start writing "He said in na'vi" but that would be more annoying than helpful…

Well, today's chapter was supposed to be random but after reading a review from Forgotten Shock Trooper, I realized that this wasn't as random as I planned it to be. (I blame it on my cat!)

Read & Review

Love your cat no matter what.


	183. Chapter 182 no one was punished

A na'vi walks into a bar and orders a drink. When he finishes it, bartender asks "What happened?" and Na'vi looks at the bartender and replies "My ikran died today, how did you know that something was wrong?"  
"You seemed blue"

Alright that was the worst joke I ever invented… I should stick to writing average chapters don't you think?

* * *

Chapter 182: no one was punished

The water slowly started to drain Nash's strength. He was swimming in his gear, which wasn't exactly light, for at least half an hour. He got out of the water when the river in which he was swam ended in a small pond, because that's exactly where he saw at least five orange things swimming toward him at rather high speed. He didn't hesitate and quickly got out of the water. Thankfully he was swimming near the edge and so it didn't take too much time to get on the ground and put some distance between him and the water. If he was swimming further away from the shore then he would've been surely killed by the Dinicthoids in the water, which were now waiting for him near the shore.

"_Dinicthoid is one meter long fish-like creature which is extremely dangerous, if you spot one in the water, get the f*#k out of the water and get at least five meters away from the water!_" Those were words of one of his superiors when he got on Pandora the first time, although it was supposed to be just a pep talk, he learned something about Pandora. Nash was glad that he managed to get out of the water in time, but then again he needed to follow the river in order to reach the Scylla which will hopefully be somewhere around.

"_I'll think about which way to go after I reach the ocean._" He decided and was about to start walking when he started to have a really bad feeling about this place. He had those really bad feelings quite often, and usually they were followed by something bad happening to him, his friends or his colleagues, and because he didn't have any friends or colleagues around here, the bad thing was going to happen to him. He immediately started to look around trying to figure out what was the reason for him being suddenly so nervous. There was nothing except for the river, the pond and several trees on the other side of it. There were also a lot of trees on his right. Those trees were supposed to make him feel ok, he was a human. Humans were once used to the trees, at least they were used to them until they've destroyed them all.

When he looked forward, all he saw were trees and a small stream. When he looked behind him, he saw a lot of trees, which wasn't really that unusual because he was still in the forest. When he looked at the trees behind him however, he felt that whatever made him nervous was hiding in them. Those trees were looking creepy for some reason. He stared at the trees for some time now. It seemed like there was something on them, or maybe his eyes played tricks on him. He has been through a lot today, and he certainly didn't want to die because he thought that it was nothing when in fact it could be something dangerous. He made a step back, away from those creepy looking trees, another step and another and suddenly he tripped, falling backward.

"Crap!" He yelled, instead of falling on his butt, he landed on his backs. The armor he wore did a great job in protecting his spine and other bones in his body. His exopack however did a poor job in staying on his face. It fell off after the impact. The fact that Nash yelled something while he fell only ensured that his lungs were almost empty when the exopack fell off his face. Luckily for Nash, his exopack didn't fall too far away from where he landed, it was lying right next to him, on the sharp stones. Nash quickly stood up, and grabbed his exopack while still trying to retreat from those creepy looking trees. When he put his exopack on, his horror only intensified, when he tried to breathe in, it was really hard, like trying to breathe through plastic bag with one small hole in it. It was hard but not impossible.

"_Oh crap, something is right behind me and my exopack gets damaged!" _He thought, trying to breathe in again. The air eventually got through but his exopack started to make rather unpleasant sounds. The sound could be compared to old gas masks, the clicking and sucking sound whenever you tried to exhale and inhale was loud and it additional sounds such as something rattling inside it only made things worse.

"_I need to, I need to go now!_" He slowly started to panic, which wasn't a good thing to do while being in forest. He looked behind him and saw something quickly crouching on one of those creepy trees!

"I knew it!" He said, grabbing his flashlight and throwing it against that particular tree while yelling "Come get some!"

When he yelled that, the na'vi who was hiding behind that tree quickly rose from his cover with bow prepared to shoot Nash. He however couldn't shoot him for one simple reason. Nash wasn't good at throwing things, whenever he tried to throw something at something, he always missed. He however aimed at the tree, which he missed. The face of that na'vi female however couldn't say the same thing. The metallic object hit her head at full speed, the glass protecting the light bulb shattered and the shards managed to cut her forehead and right cheek, one shard also managed to get stuck in the forehead, as if he tried to buy Nash some time. Nash of course wasn't going to stay there and look at the female which he just enraged by cutting her face, after he threw his flashlight, he dashed off.

His stunt with the flashlight allowed him to get a head start. That female had to pull the piece of glass out of her forehead because running in something sharp in your forehead could only make the wound worse. Grabbing sharp piece of glass with her bare hand wasn't too smart though, before the shard was out her hand had several small scratches. After the shard was gone, nothing was stopping her from trying to shoot that human. She was, just like every other hunter, on the hunt. She was tracking down a small group of tapiruses, when this human got out of the water. She tried to kill him silently like a hunter, he however somehow noticed her. Now he was trying to get away but she had all the advantages. She knew this area, she was swifter, and she traveled above him, in the trees.

"_Crap, crap, crap!_" Nash thought while he ran. Each and every step was harder because he couldn't breathe properly, each and every breath he took gave away his position and the ground which was filled with roots and rocks and grass covering them tried its best to make him fall again. He knew that if he falls, he'll be killed by the enraged na'vi who tried to kill him.

He looked back several times to ensure that she wasn't getting close to him, he didn't see her. She however could see him, he wasn't too far away, close enough to kill him with well placed arrow, too far away to stab him if he somehow managed to survive. This female ensured that her arrow was dipped in the paralyzing poison which was used when hunting. She didn't have the other poison, which was used in battles and which would kill the enemy quickly, she only had that paralyzing stuff. She prepared the arrow and pulled the string. Nash meanwhile still tried to escape by running and changing directions sometimes, he however still knew which way to run toward the ocean, the river was still near him and he used that for orientation. His strength was leaving him as his body required more oxygen than his exopack would be willing to give.

He felt his hands starting to tingle and his heart pumping faster and faster, trying to provide the oxygen enriched blood to every part of his body, and when the oxygen started to be scarce, it simply started to pound faster. Nash was giving away his position to everyone who was close enough to hear the horrible mechanical sound. The sound was so awful that the huntress asked herself if she wasn't going to help him by actually killing him. The sound he made when he was breathing suggested that he was either very old, very sick, or both. She aimed while still running, and then she released arrow. The arrow which was 1,65 meters long, with feathers on it's tail and sharp bone, which was also dipped in poison, was attached to the front. The arrow itself was made by the hand of some fine fletcher, and because every na'vi made arrows for himself, the fine fletcher must've been that na'vi female who released it. The arrow flew through the air without making a sound, only the impact made a sound.  
Sound followed by another sound.  
The first sound was a squishy sound, like if some flying piece of bone just cut through someone's hip. The second sound was sound of Nash falling on the ground. The arrow got through his light armor and stopped only after venturing five centimeters deep into his ass. The huntress obviously didn't use all her strength to shoot him, because if she used more strength, the arrow would probably get through his light armor, his butt, and eventually even something important. Nash felt his leg getting numb quickly, and because he was lying with his face down on the ground, he quickly grabbed the arrow and with several yanks which caused him a great deal of pain even though his rear was so numb that he couldn't feel his legs. After he removed the arrow from his ass, he snapped it in anger and crawled over to the nearest tree. His rear was bleeding vigorously and he was trying not to scream.

"_It'll only make them happy if you scream, you can't scream!_" He repeated to himself.

"_I'm going to die here_" He suddenly realized, looking at the arrowhead he still held in his hand. He slowly turned himself around, so he wouldn't be looking at root of that particular tree when she comes here and finishes the job. "_I don't want to die... I just... I just want to go home._" He thought, remembering his brother who was still back on Earth. The only relative he ever cared about, his mother died of old age and his father died because his cryo-chamber malfunctioned and stopped freezing, he was dead until somebody managed to fix it. He died while traveling here, with his son, with Nash.

The huntress jumped off the tree and walked over to Nash, looking at him with mix of pride and satisfaction. She looked at him like he was her prey, like an animal which needs to be killed. She walked toward him and her mouth started to move, she was speaking to him in a language he couldn't understand.

"I won't…" Nash tried to say something but only two words came out of his mouth. His exopack was working against him as he had to inhale and exhale before trying to say something more. The strength abandoned him, his hands started to feel numb and his legs were completely paralyzed. His words however caught the attention of the huntress who had her hunting knife already prepared. She stopped saying whatever she was saying and crouched in front of the paralyzed human.

"I won't go…" He still tried to say something. Judging by the look she gave him, she could understand him, at least partially. Nash closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then said it out loud.

"I won't go alone." and with that, his hand which held the arrowhead jerked toward her, the poison was still on the arrowhead as he scratched her leg and stabbed her hand. She wasn't expecting him to be able to do this after paralyzing arrow. She underestimated him, but that won't happen again. She raised her knife in order to finish him off when the knife slipped out of her hand. The poison starting to take effect, making her fingers go numb completely, she tried to pick her knife up with her other hand but the scratched leg gave away and she fell forward at Nash who already lost control of all his limbs.

Nash was stuck in sitting position while she was stuck in kneeling position, what was even worse was the fact that she was leaning forward. She tried her best to put her good leg in front of her and thus prevent the fall. She also placed her good hand on the tree trying to support her, but to no avail. The poison was obviously quicker when it came to inhabitants of Pandora, humans were also affected but it took some time. Even her good leg and hand eventually gave away and she got stuck in awkward position. Her forehead was placed on his exopack and she was forced to look at him, her good hand was slowly sliding across the bark on the tree as the gravity once again tried to pull everything toward the center of Pandora. Her stabbed arm was limp and placed on her scratched leg in uncomfortable position and her good leg was the only thing preventing her to fall completely at him.

Nash stopped praying when he saw that he also paralyzed her and instead thought about the current situation. He was unable to move, he was happy that he was still breathing and his eyes still blinked sometimes, his eyes were the only thing which could move. The huntress whose forehead was placed on his exopack seemed rather angry at him for some reason. "_There must be a god_" Nash thought. "_And he really, really hates me!_" He finished that thought, he was forced to stay in awkward position with blue savage female who was touching him with her forehead and was glaring at him. Her frown however disappeared after a few moments and her face was once again emotionless as the poison managed to disable even those muscles.

"_I hope I get rescued, but if anyone sees me in this awkward position, with my pants ripped on side… I take It back, I don't want to be rescued_" He thought. That's when her 'good' arm completely slipped of the bark and the sudden jerk made her fall at him

"_Alright, I take that also back…I want to be rescued!_" He thought when he felt her head on his shoulder, her bleeding arm on his chest, her whole upper body crushing the rest of his body and her ponytail around his neck.

"_And I'm bleeding from my ass…_"

* * *

No one ever told you that karma is a b*#&h Nash?  
"I hate you!"

You don't know what you're talking about, you'll however thank me later.  
"_**Get me off him!**_"  
And you too…

Anyway, where was I ? Oh right, I made this chapter awkward for Nash… I'm such a bad person for some reason. It wasn't planned however, that much I can tell you. This awkward position for Nash and unnamed huntress was probably brought to you by Eywa.  
Hell, even the bad guys need some na'vi hugging.

Answers to readers! (There are fewer and fewer reviews to answer (this makes me sad))

-Ryan Wolf: I will try to provide as much entertainment for you (all) as humanly possible.

-Hideout Writer: O_o What? How could you figure that out by simply reading that my cat scared me?

-yukidog: I'm so going to start another fanfiction AFTER I end this one.

-Na'viWolf: I made this chapter extra long for that charming and witty lady over there*

-Forgotten shock trooper: No! More psychic readers with super deducting powers… Oh yeah and Rick's (still) nameless ikran will do exactly that…Stop reading my mind! (lol)

*partially true, I made this chapter longer for everyone…

Well, that's all for today, instead of three A4 you got five of them. And I just noticed that this is actually the 650th A4 page in this story. On the different note, although I still can't find  
'Awesome inspiration', I just found some 'awkward inspiration' allowing me to write non-awesome but super-awkward chapters like this one. (Oh and I found some suspense too!)

Read & Review

Karma is a b*#&h


	184. Chapter 183 no one, lying in wait

Today I received a strange letter. Inside there were two things, there was a photo of brand new tires and then there was an MP3 player with three MP3 files labeled: day one, day two and day five.  
When I played the first mp3 file, I heard somebody trying to start a car but failing, the second was idle running motor which was about to fail, and third one was roaring of motor, when I heard that roaring. Then I looked once again at the letter and noticed the sender's name.  
They finally managed to fix my car. (Yahoo!)

* * *

Chapter 183: no one, lying in wait.

The seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. The forest was quiet, save for the few sounds made by the bugs and birds. Suddenly the place seemed safe and tranquil. Everything seemed to be okay and nothing moved. The last part was the only thing which made things a little less comfortable though. Nash was still not moving and that huntress also didn't move. Nash was a very decent man, he was also shy when it came to women, and the fact that this female was lying on him while being practically completely naked wasn't going to make things easier for him. His head was in forward looking position, forcing him to look at the trees in front of him or at her rear which was barely covered by her tail. Even though his body was numb and paralyzed, he could still feel that his shirt was really wet as her wound continued to bleed. He also felt pain as his bum stopped bleeding a few seconds ago, that or it was so numb that his feeling from his leg completely vanished.

"_Damn it, I have a second hole in my ass and I'm unable to even check that wound because this native woman feels the urge to press her…her… womanliness on my chest._" Nash was obviously unhappy about how this situation turned out. He knew about few guys back on Scylla who would give their monthly salary to be in his position, but they were mostly the nerds who worked either in IT section, management or they pushed papers in security office. Nash always thought these guys were freaks, that the Scylla, where every woman was taken, has forced them to look for alternatives, but this was taking it too far.

"_Seriously having sex with these savages? Who aren't decent enough to cover their private areas? Oh come on!_" Nash thought. Thinking was all he could do now, because even though he struggled to move anything at all, he couldn't. Not even his fingers would bend a little, not on his hands and absolutely not on his legs. He then wondered about his future. "_What if I die here? What if I'm going to bleed dry?_" He thought. There was always that possibility that was going to die due to blood loss, infection or some rabid animal appearing and tearing him apart.

"_If some wild animal appears, then I could be spared. I'm armored while she on the other hand is not…_" He thought but then he stopped, he just realized that he referred to that savage thing lying on him as 'she' which was almost unacceptable.

She was like a rabid dog. "_Yes, it's a rabid dog that 'fell asleep' while trying to hump my leg… Not to mention that it's female and almost twice as big as I am._" He then thought. It was really uncomfortable. He could always think that there might be someone who would come to rescue him, but there was slim to no chance of that happening. Scylla was undermanned and Charybdis didn't send reinforcements for over two months, which meant that either something happened to Charybdis or they've abandoned them. In either case the probability of someone going topside was five percent, and those who would fit into those five percent only got topside to get some tan and then go back inside while hoping that nobody noticed that they were missing.

"_Not to mention that there were no proper ways to punish those who went topside while being off duty._" Nash thought, he also did that once. He wasn't caught but the guy he sneaked out was, and the punishment was cleaning duty for month. It wasn't too bad punishment, considering that he sneaked out of the base. On Scylla however, you couldn't punish any soldier without worrying that morale might decrease even further or that 'this' guy might be the main difference between complete wipeout of the base and only few casualties. Each and every soldier was very important to Scylla. In fact there only a few important people on Scylla, the overseer, chief engineer and everyone from the military wing, and because they only had eight soldiers, there were 10 Important persons on Scylla. Everyone else was expendable. At least that's what they've kept on telling them.

Nash stopped thinking about his home far away from home when he noticed that something moved in the bushes nearby. "_Alright, this is the end…_" He thought when he saw the leaves move, he tried to move his hand but the poison was still in his system, making it impossible for him. The rustling intensified and he already had plan B which could safe his life.

"_If I just lie here, pretending to be dead, it might leave me alone and leave…_" That was his great plan. "_It's not like I can do anything else, I might hope that they'll tear her apart first._" That was his plan C if things go awry. When the animal decided to get out of the bushes, Nash wanted to sigh with relief because he saw that it was no viperwolf or slinger or something else that would try to kill him and then eat him, or eat him without killing him, Nash wasn't sure which would be worse. This tapirus seemed to be relaxed. He wasn't even hiding in that bush judging from his look. He was just probably passing through it. He looked happy for some reason, he then noticed those two lying on each other motionlessly and blinked twice.

Nash didn't move a muscle, probably because he couldn't, and the huntress also didn't do anything to startle this little guy because she also couldn't move, hell she couldn't even see him. Her head was placed on Nash's shoulder and her head faced toward his face, all she could see was his very manly looking exopack. That was the only thing looking manly on Nash. His face was pale and dead-looking and his eyes were filled with tears as his eyes couldn't blink that often. He started to look like he was crying.

His mouth was opened in order to breathe more deeply, making him look like old dying man who didn't want to join the Eywa yet. The sounds he made while he breathed confirmed her theory. She was still angry at him, he managed to cut her several times, and he even managed to paralyze her when she tried to end his agony. He had incredible will to live, and he was going to fight for his life even though he was going to die soon anyway. He chose to live just a little bit longer with the pain instead of letting his life go. She still thought that he was a man who was going to die any second due to his old age because he sounded like one. She knew little about the humans, and she could barely see his face because his breath started to condensate on the glass in his exopack, the whole exopack was obviously defective because it was supposed to prevent condensation of his breath on the inner side of his exopack, either by trying to filter it out, or by adjusting the temperature of the glass in order to prevent it. Either way she couldn't get a clear look on him even though she was facing him, and looking at something you don't know through the foggy glass wasn't going to help you in recognizing how old it was. The tapirus who decided to check them made a few sounds when he carefully touched the na'vi with his cold nose. She could hear him approaching, but she still couldn't do anything about him touching her leg.

When this tapirus realized that she was still warm, he rushed off in fear that there still might be that predator that killed this na'vi, he also paid absolutely no attention to the human who lied beneath her, either he didn't notice him, or he didn't know what it really was. When he ran away, Nash felt relieved for a moment before he started to feel unbearable pain in his left hand, and because his head was facing slightly to the right, he couldn't see his left hand and therefore couldn't tell if that small tapirus decided to run around that tree and tried to gnaw Nash's arm off. The pain was so intense that he wanted to sever it, he however couldn't. What made it even worse was the fact that even though the pain was unbearable, his hand was probably still affected by the paralyzing poison which numbed his senses. Right now it felt like he put his hand into car compactor and turned it on, but if the poison was still working and eased the pain he felt, then the pain he felt was nothing compared to whatever was just happening to his hand. The pain was so intense that the poison started to lose its effect and he was able to shut his mouth and eyes while trying to endure the pain. The pain lasted for twenty or so seconds but it felt like eternity, after those twenty seconds, the pain started to climb on his hand and reach his shoulder. When it reached his shoulder however, he passed out because he was unable to deal with the pain.

It felt like a mere second, one second and he suddenly felt 'awake' once again, every nerve in his body was tingling, he also felt like his hair was standing and he couldn't see anything even though his eyes were open, he felt like he just woke up from a horrible dream. His sight quickly returned and the tingling slowly subsided, the first thing he saw was a blue butt with a tail. "_What the hell?_" He thought, trying to remember what just happened. The events from the day started to quickly come back to him and in another two seconds he knew what happened since he was unconscious. He then looked at his left arm and saw that it was still intact.

"Oh thank god" he whispered and then he realized that something changed after all. He could move again, he however felt really dizzy, like he just drank two whole kegs of beer, which was really pain in the ass. The pain in the ass was also pain in the ass. He tried to move before he realized that there was still somebody lying on him. "_Oh right, that girl…"_ He thought, not realizing that he referred to her as a girl instead of 'savage monster' or something similar, and even if he did notice that, he could always blame that on blood loss. The female who was still paralyzed felt terrified when she saw that he moved his head and his hand already. She still couldn't move which meant that when he gets enough strength, he is going to take her knife which was lying nearby, and then he was going to end her. She obviously lost this race with time, she was going to die.

Nash looked at her and placed his hand on her shoulder in order to push her away from him. He really had to push hard to lift her, but he was unable to push her off him with only one hand, she however was lying on the other one. He still had to try it. He placed his left hand on her and tried to push her off. It took all his strength to get her off him, but in the end he managed to partially lift her. He was about to celebrate that he almost managed to push her into kneeling position when he looked where his left hand was. He turned red and almost screamed when he noticed that he was touching one of her 'womanliness' as he referred to them and quickly jerked his hands backward, making her fall on him once again.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He blurted out for some reason. Sure she was savage monster and all, but there were things you simply wouldn't do to any female, monster or not. When she landed on him, he was careful this time and placed his hands on her shoulders and then tried to push her into kneeling position once again. He managed to do that and then tried to get up when he encountered another problem. Even though she wasn't sitting on his legs, he couldn't move his 'bad' leg and his 'good' leg was still numb. He almost instantly freaked out because he thought that her fall might've break his spine or something and thus causing him to be paraplegic which might be his death sentence.

"_No way in hell I'll be able to get back to base while crawling!_" He thought, but there might be no other choice. The first step however was to crawl away from the na'vi and arm himself. The knife which was lying nearby was a perfect weapon for paraplegic guy. When he touched the ground however, he realized how much blood he loss. Everything below him was red and bloody, on the other hand his t-shirt was also red and bloody but that wasn't his blood, which was kind of comforting, when he however realized how much blood he loss, he felt kind of relieved that he couldn't stand at all. If he tried to stand up after loosing this much blood, he would immediately faint and after that killed by the na'vi whose tail started to twitch.

"_Figures_" He thought, it was only a matter of time when she would also start moving. He started crawling toward the knife, when he crawled to it. He then picked it up and started to crawl back. "_I'm so going to die_" He thought all the way, there was no way he could defend himself or even outrun anything while crawling through this jungle. When he crawled back to the na'vi who was now kneeling, with her head facing down he raised his knife in order to improve his chances at survival by killing the only predator who was close enough to kill him. He noticed that she shut her eyes and prepared herself for the death, she was going to be able to move soon, he saw that the muscles on her arm moved a little. "_Just a few more seconds before she'll be able to move again._" He thought.

The na'vi huntress desperately tried to move her hands, but they weren't listening to her, she regretted that she used the poison on that arrow, if she didn't use it, she wouldn't be in this situation and she wouldn't die. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest and the time slowed down, she felt every beat, she felt every breath she took. She felt the grass under her legs and she heard every breath that human took. Suddenly she heard it before she felt it. The knife made a sound as it sank deep. She felt it on her back, but strangely there was no pain. He must've been a skilled warrior and know where to stab her in order to allow her a swift death. The poison slowly wore off, and when that human finished the move, she could move her hands again, yet her torso was still numb. The only pain she felt was in her stabbed hand.

Her eyes were still closed as she heard something crawling through the grass, moving away from her and then stopping just a little further away, the human managed to get only a few centimeters away from here before he stopped, probably to rest. The end didn't come as fast as she would like. She opened her eyes and tried to move her head to see how bad the wound on her back was, it was hard to move her head but she managed to turn it. What she saw surprised her, there was no wound on her backs, and the knife was in its sheath on her backs. The sound of knife against the skin was created by the knife sinking deep into the sheath. She looked back at the human who couldn't stand up and he started to laugh.

"That look was totally worth it" He said laughing. "_I'm not going to survive anyway, might as well get killed painlessly by na'vi rather to be torn apart by some vicious predators_"

* * *

Oh look, we have a masochistic defeatist here!  
"I swear I'm going to haunt you!"  
I saw what you did there! That looked like what Rick did in the second or third chapter.  
"Look, if you were disabled, in the middle of the forest, would you rather be killed by na'vi who kill their prey in non-painful manner or do you prefer being eaten alive by bunch of viperwolves?"  
eh…touché, so you're doing this because you're in a hurry to get to heav…hell in your case?  
"You know it!"  
Did you even consider using the fastest way of getting to hell?  
"What is faster than letting na'vi kill you?"  
*hands him a handbasket* Handbasket is the fastest way to hell!  
"You're such a Dick…"  
Yes, my name is indeed Richard.

Enough of this, let's do something more funny, like answering my reader's reviews  
(I think Mo'at approves of these answers to reviews because it is somewhat 'traditional')

-Hideout writer: How can this be? I'm more random than random number generator! (At least I hope so.)

-Ryan Wolf: There is no actual hole in the exopack. The plastic bag with hole was just a misleading comparison. Sorry to confuse you (and probably some other readers)

-Forgotten shock trooper: That's amazing! I was totally going to write that, but after reading that you already guessed that I had to alter the story! (You're awesome! (lol))

-Na'viWolf: Hell yeah, he's a bastard with a heart…  
("I beg to differ! I have no heart!"…whatever dude)

-Yukidog: Box of booze was left near the home tree, Rick and his ikran are too far away to get him drunk in upcoming chapter. You'll have to wait a little longer. Oh and I think that I'm a little longer than every book written by Christopher Paolini, and my story is for free! (I'm so awesome!)

-a sitting duck: This review was answered by this chapter…Oh and I also hate the dates that ends that way.

-Oldskoolninja: You were lucky enough to have a paralyzed na'vi woman lying on you?  
Pics or it didn't happen! (Rofl)

-Aninn: That's an interesting idea, will think about it.

-Max: I can see the slogan for advertising those flashlights: "New super Flashlight 2000. When in doubt, throw to kill!*" (*killing not guaranteed and therefore it is not a valid reason for reclamation.)

- Dragonrider101: I know, but I refuse to use the third word because I find that term somewhat offending, and this fanfic is meant to be anti-racist one. And yes I'm serious.

Now that we're finished with this chapter, I'm going to write a letter to my car that I'm happy that he's getting better, and that I hope they'll release him from the hospi…I mean service garage soon.  
(Cheers for slightly longer chapter)

Read & Review

Love your friends…and your car too!


	185. Chapter 184 no one's demise

I should make one of those super ultra important "looks into author's life", so here is one of them: I converted, I'm no longer atheist! It all started today when my cat came over and requested that I would scratch her and so I lied down on the floor (I'm not going to scratch my cat while towering above her like a giant) and scratched her. After five seconds of scratching she put her paw on my head and meowed. That meow changed my life! I was enlightened by my cat, and I started to worship her this morning… (Cake…well, partially. I always worshiped my cat!)

* * *

Chapter 184: no one's demise

Nash started counting. He counted each and every second of his life which was going to end soon enough. That na'vi savage was staring at him for the whole minute.

"_Oh is it that shocking? Oh my god you didn't kill me while you could, how can I ever repay you!_" Nash thought, suddenly he regretted that he gave her knife back to her. He wanted her to kill him, because even though he was atheist, he didn't want to risk being sent somewhere else just because he would commit suicide.

"_This is taking too long_" He thought, looking at her through his malfunctioning exopack.

"My neck is not going to cut itself honey" He said sweetly, he said that so sweetly that all his teeth started to ache. He also thought that she couldn't understand him at all and was just curious when he started speaking before he stabbed her. She moved toward him while still crouching, although she was injured she still moved with agility and grace of a cat, she also moved forward very silently, if Nash was facing the other way he couldn't even hear her approaching which was somewhat creepy. She moved toward him until she was mere inches from his faulty exopack.

"_That's right, come closer._" Nash thought. He didn't want to say anything because he might startle her, and judging by her surprised and confused look, startling her would mean that she would run away. He however moved his head upward in order to expose his neck and make thins easier for her. She on the other hand didn't know what was he doing, and why was he doing that. Humans who were the worst beings on Pandora and who wanted to destroy Eywa and literally everything else being on this planet weren't supposed to act like this. On the other hand this human wasn't faring too well; he got severely injured and was unable to walk. He even exposed his neck for her. His breath slowed down and although it was still noisy, it was relaxed. The whole sight was rather sad, he was lying in pool of his own blood, exposing his neck and therefore allowing her to kill him without even putting any effort into it.

"C'mon kid, I haven't got all day." He mumbled, the words barely made it through his damaged exopack, she heard them but she couldn't understand them, and even if she could she was lost in her thoughts. This human was formidable enemy, he showed her that even though he was sick he could fight back and kill her if he wanted, he obviously didn't want to kill her. He wanted her to kill him instead. Na'vi considered it as sign of weakness if you couldn't kill your prey painlessly or if your prey suffered too much. This human wasn't prey anymore, you can't hunt a warrior. Warriors are fought, not hunted. He defeated her and now he requested that she will end his life and she was going to do it for him. Her hand touched the knife which was in its sheath and gripped the handle.

"That's the spirit" He said with a faint smile appearing on his face. He was glad that she was going to kill him for some reason. Truth to be told Nash didn't felt so good, he was paralyzed from waist down and he was feeling light headed, the wound on his hip probably didn't stop bleeding at all, or maybe it just opened and started bleeding anew, whatever the case might be it was not helping him. The poison left his body and he was now drowning in the sea of pain, not only his right leg was so tingly that it hurt, but his ass was killing him.

"_My ass is literally killing me. I hope no one founds me here. I would prefer 'Missing in action' on my gravestone rather than 'here lies Marvin Nash, his bleeding ass cost him his life'_ He thought while watching as she slowly pulled her knife out of the sheath. He watched her as she looked at her knife and then back at him.

"_She's still hesitating!_" He thought, not wanting to believe that, but he knew what to do in this case. He nodded slightly and took a deep breath. Nash hated waiting, he always had to wait on something, be it an order to defend his home away from home, be it the disgusting thing they've passed as food in cantina there, or be it this hesitating girl who was still hesitating. She quickly examined his neck and then placed the knife on the side when she started saying something. Nash couldn't figure out what those words meant but it sounded rather melodic.

"_She's singing to me? I don't want her to sing to me with a knife on my neck but whatever_" He thought and waited. She found a respect for this warrior who decided that his time was coming to an end, and for that reason she decided to sing the tree song, the same song used at funerals. Nash felt as the pressure on the knife slowly intensified as she sang. She was singing about how everyone was like a seed of the great tree. When she was about to press just a little harder and then slice she noticed something and Nash felt the pressure on his neck decreasing as she took the knife off.

"_What the f*#k is wrong with these people? They kill us on sight yet she can't kill me when I'm okay with that? That's really F#*ked up!_" He thought angrily, when he looked at her he saw that she was looking above him, he turned his head to see what was so fascinating to save his life even though he didn't want it to be saved. He was so close to dying, the knife already left a bloody line on his neck, what it needed was just a little more pressure and slice and death would come quickly, but no! There was a flying shiny thing in the air hovering toward him.

"_Some things don't change no matter what species you are. If it is shiny and expensive looking, it will surely attract eyes of every female around it_" He thought while looking down at her. That little thing made her think about what's she was going to do. When Nash looked down on her, she looked at him and then nodded toward the shiny medusa-like thing in the air and said "_**atokirina'**_" which probably meant that the thing that distracted her was something called atokirina'. That small stupid jellyfish was hovering toward him, in another four seconds it was about to sit on Nash. The huntress was probably waiting for it to sit on Nash which she would consider as a miracle or something.

"_And then I'll be spared, dragged to the nearest na'vi village and then held there against my own will… I heard that story before_" He thought and before it could land on him, he quickly clapped his hands and crushed the atokirina' between them, that startled the huntress and she jumped back. Words betrayed her once again. She looked at Nash whose expression was dark while his face was getting paler and paler... She looked at him with horror and slowly building anger. He just killed one of the seeds of the holy tree! That was unheard of!

"It was distracting you." He said plainly, he still hoped that she would somehow understand him and therefore kill him. The rage forming in her eyes as she quickly moved forward with her knife, she didn't want to kill him painlessly anymore, she just wanted to kill him like a human, a creature which was not worthy of respecting, a creature which wasn't from this world, a creature that must die so everyone else on Pandora may live! She was about to stab him in the neck when she slipped on his blood and the knife sank into his shoulder at awkward angle. He yelled in pain and immediately grabbed his wound. His hand however didn't grab the wound because she was once again lying on him. It ended up as an awkward one hand embrace.

"_Looks like we're back where we began… Only the knife is in my shoulder and that atra…anto…medusa thingy didn't appear._" Nash thought. This time he knew that he was going to die anyway, now it was certain that he was going to die, he didn't need her help anymore, she helped him as much as she could by this. When the huntress slipped, she instinctively closed her eyes, when he embraced her however she opened them again. She felt that his hand suddenly relaxed and his head fell to the side, she lifted herself off him and quickly noticed that there was something shining on him. While the hand which he used to awkwardly embraced her was lying on his side, the other hand on which she landed by the way was shining, when she looked closer she saw that it wasn't his hand shining, but the atokirina' which was held by that hand and which was unharmed was sitting in his hand. She then realized what just happened: he did that clapping in order to pretend that he harmed the atokirina' and make her kill him. He didn't harm the woodsprite. The woodsprite was covered in blood as it slowly danced on his partially closed hand. Nash felt very weak right now, he couldn't even move his arms or legs anymore and his eyes were slowly closing.  
"_This is it. I'm on my way dad._" He thought before his eyes closed completely.

* * *

"_**And now try to say it…**_" Rick said.

"I ahm Tarya form Tipani tra…tri…tripe!" She said making Rick smile. She was so completely adorable when she tried to say thing in English. Rick always thought that na'vi words were really hard to pronounce, but Tarya was obviously tripping over her tongue while she tried to say English words.

"_**It's more like **_'I am' _**and it's **_'from' _**not **_'form' _**That words means 'form' or oh and last mistake was **_'Tribe' _**It's **_'Tribe' _**not **_'Tripe'" Rick finished that and Tarya looked a little apologetic for her inability to get at least this sentence right.

Rick immediately noticed that look "_**Don't be too hard on yourself Tarya, It's the first day, it usually takes years to learn how to speak a different language properly, and here we are, forming whole sentences on the first day**_!" He said with excitement. That seemed to cheer her up because her apologetic look disappeared and smile appeared on her face instead.

"_**Thank you**_" She said, making Rick smile even more. As Rick tried to teach Tarya how to speak English, His still unnamed Ikran was enjoying the sights. He wasn't looking at the nature around them however, he knew this place already, he has been here many times. The sight he was enjoying was obviously Sevin who was now drinking the water.

"_She's young, and she's looking at you…_" Rick's ikran thought when he noticed that two of her eyes were focused on him.

"(You sure know how to make me feel special)" She said when she stopped drinking and looked at him directly. Rick's ikran started to feel awkward about the whole staring thing.

"(Err… yeah!)" He said. The words has obviously failed him once again and so he looked like the dumbest ikran on Pandora, which wasn't his intention. She giggled and closed her eyes briefly before she walked over to him.

"(Do I make you nervous?)" She asked him while walking around him in circles, her eyes still watching him.

"(Kind of…)" He admitted it. He was not used to being around other ikrans. Back in Iknimaya mountains he was left alone by the young ones, the older ones came only during mating season and then either left with their na'vi riders, or they've stayed there until they've chose a na'vi and he subdued them.

"_I always said that we should just ignore them, I did that my whole life until now and look, only after I decided not to ignore them I ended up with one._" He thought and then looked at his rider which wasn't that 'Special' to him. "_Well, he's 'special' alright, but not special to me_" He thought while he saw that he stood up and sat next to the na'vi, and because they were now facing away from him, he could see that he was indeed special for this na'vi because her tail immediately entangled him when it got a chance to do so.

"(Let's go catch something)" Sevin suddenly appeared right in front of his head and interrupted his train of thoughts. He however quickly managed to answer her.

"(S…Sure why not!)" And with that they've both lifted off.

* * *

"Hey Nash" Rick said  
"Oh hey it's you!...go away!" Nash answered  
"Just wanted to tell you that death is kinda boring" Rick said  
"Well, thanks for the heads-up…Now leave me alone you Na'vi humping freak"  
"Well, screw you too!"

Alright we have that side story covered, Nash finally got what he wanted, or deserved, or whatever you want to call it. Well, truth to be told I made myself cry a little when he died, it's like part of me died as well. The bad and sarcastic part of me, which wanted to kick puppies and rape bunnies and all those evil things! I think I should go hug a tree or something (lol)

Answers to reviews:

(After reading some of them I suddenly feel bad for not reading them before I started writing this chapter)

-Forgotten shock trooper: I think I delivered the funniness and sadness in one chapter.

-Hideout writer: Ok that's it! *brings some nails and several boards with a bucket of blood, after a few moments he makes a sign with "No Foreshadowing/Psychic abilities/randomness inhibiting things allowed, failure to comply will end up with your review not being answered"*

-Ryan wolf: Well, funniness countered by sadness… Sorry to let you (all) down

-Dragonrider101: That was non-capital letter L? I thought it was capital i, well this is awkward (I thought that you use capital letter when starting a new sentence though) Ltns is really long time no see (Oh Eywa this is awkward.)

-Yukidog: That fanfic was really unsatisfying. I hope your randomly inspired one will be better. Good luck!

-Na'viBambi: And I feel especially bad about this review… For obvious reasons though. Well, there might've been some love, S&M one. On the brighter side, I can say that in his current state, he probably doesn't hate na'vi anymore.

*Looks at Mineya, Sarge and the headless Mak'cato who is standing right next to Nicole and shudders* Well, there is going to be a lot more death that I anticipated.

Well, lets end this before it gets more awkward!

Read & Review

Pay attention to small shiny little details.


	186. Chapter 185 no one is still alive

Today I realized what date it is… School begins tomorrow and that means only one thing: I'll have to take it easy for the first few days, that means these chapters will be shorter than the usual ones (I hope I'll still be able to write 3 A4 pages though) So sorry for inconvenience but  
I can't let you do that starfox… Err I meant I can't let this story die but I don't want to sleep during classes either.

* * *

Chapter 185: no one is still alive!

There was darkness, and then there was really bright light. This light was so bright that I could see it even though my eyes were closed.

"_They are closed, right?_" I thought but that was a bad idea, thinking really hurt. I thought that my head was going to explode any second now and redecorate my surroundings.

"_Where am I?_" Another thought, another dose of awful pain. The light dimmed a little and I was once again in comfortable darkness, well it wasn't completely dark though. I saw something slightly red in front of me, it was really close.

"_What is that?_" I wondered. It took me good fifteen seconds to realize that I was looking at my closed eyelids. I felt really bad, my head hurt and I was hungry and thirsty. When I opened my eyes, I had to close them again because of the light. It wasn't as intense as before but it was still pretty bad. I wanted to rub my eyes and so I reached toward them and then heard single thumping noise as my hand hit something in front of my face.

"_Oh, right Exopack_" I thought, the pain which usually came with thinking was already gone and I slowly and carefully opened my eyes again, this time they had enough time to focus and adjust to the light. The first thing I saw was a strangely shaped tree.

"_Why am I lying under a tree?_" I thought. After this thought I started to scan my surroundings and noticed that I wasn't alone here "_Wherever 'here' is_" I thought. There was a na'vi who was making something nearby, and because she was facing away from me, I couldn't see what she was doing, there was also another person. It was really familiar face, and it took her only a split second to realize who was that, it was František. He was sitting next to the bed, his eyes closed as he silently slept. If František was next to her bed it must've meant that something bad happened to her. She thought really hard about what happened but last thing she could remember were a lot of cute monkeys sitting in circle around her.

"_I guess everything went to hell in a handbasket after that…_" She thought and tried to sit up. The fact that she moved drew attention of Alyara, the na'vi who was currently mashing something with primitive looking mortar and pestle. She turned around right after Alexandra moved.

"_Did she just 'sensed' me moving? I was completely silent!_" Alexandra asked herself but then turned her head to see how her boyfriend was faring. He was still sleeping, meaning that he must've sat here for most of the time that she was out.

"_That's my František, always worrying about me, not to mention that he is really cute when he falls asleep while his head was still facing me_" She thought. He was indeed looking at the pillow, even though his eyes were closed and he was obviously sleeping. Alexandra was considering giving him a kiss as a 'Thank you for sitting beside my bed' but Alyara somewhat managed to cover the distance in mere seconds and put the mortar and pestle beside the bed, she then gently pushed Alexandra's shoulder and silently said "Sleep more"

Alexandra was about to protest but when Alyara said 'sleep' Alexandra realized that she was indeed somewhat sleepy even though she spent at least a day in bed.

"_It must've been at least one day. Otherwise František would be still awake._" She rationalized before she lied down. This bed wasn't one of the most comfortable ones she ever slept on, but it was one of the better ones, even though it was made out of leaves and god knows what else. When she lied down, Alyara bended over and applied whatever she just created onto Alexandra's head, it was warm and gooey. Alexandra felt okay except the sleepiness, she didn't even know that she was injured on her head because her first thoughts about this gooey thingy were

"_Is that some kind of funny smelling hair gel? I don't gel my hair!_" and "_If it isn't some kind of hair gel, then why is she putting that stuff on my head?_" but as she thought about that gel, she started to fall asleep and after thirty seconds of thinking about that stuff, she fell asleep.

Bruce was enjoying nice and quiet day. Mawey didn't come for him in order to give him another lesson in 'how to be na'vi' and Norm was still hanging around the infirmary.

"_He is hopeless_" Bruce thought. Everyone in the village knew that Norm was fond of one of the healers. Everyone knew that he had his eyes for Alyara... Well everyone except for Alyara, and Norm didn't know that everyone knew it already too. Bruce was standing on one of the branches and because he had nothing better to do, he watched Norm who was standing near the infirmary and was quietly talking to himself.

"_Oh he's putting a lot of effort into this, he already started practicing what he's going to tell her, I bet myself twenty bucks that he'll go in there, freezes and then she walks away. Just like he did fifteen minutes ago_" Bruce thought, it was real shame that Norm couldn't express himself to her.

"_They would make a great couple_" He thought and then decided that there must've been better things to do than watch Norm trying to speak to a woman he likes and utterly failing at it. "_If I was a regular na'vi, what would I do?_" He asked himself a question and then started walking toward the center of the home tree. There were many answers to that particular question.

"_I would fly on my giant dragon thingy, I would spend my time with friends, I would spend my time with my family or beloved ones, I would go hunting… I would… There must be something more than this!_" He thought and decided to find something that he didn't see yet. He was about to go down on the ground level when he give it a thought.

"_Down there, there are cooking fires and women who prepare 'Ground Racks' for smoking meat. I already saw that_" He thought and then looked upward, watching the double helix and how it continued upward. "_Maybe there will be something interesting up there_" He thought and instead of going down, he decided to explore every branch this tree had. When he walked one level up, he immediately looked for a way out on one of the many branches this tree had, when he found one, he looked down and immediately regretted it, he wasn't afraid of heights, he was afraid of falling down from them.

"I am so not going to run on these branches." He muttered as he took step back. When the danger of falling down to his death was no longer present, he heard laughter. He turned his head and saw that near the end of this branch, there were several older women chatting in na'vi and occasionally looking at him. They were also doing something with… "_What is that stuff?_" He thought, it looked like vines and branches and more stuff like that. It almost looked like they were crafting something, but 'crafting' was not the best term.

"We have a visitor" One of the older na'vi said in almost perfect English, which surprised Bruce. Only a handful of na'vi knew how to speak English, and even less knew how to speak it properly, that woman however was one of those who could speak it with ease. She wasn't the only one who could speak English in that group but she was obviously the most skilled when it came to speaking it because others used na'vi instead.

Bruce didn't know what to do. He has been labeled as a 'visitor' and therefore it would be rude to leave without even saying something. On the other hand he wasn't really that interested in what those females were doing. "_It might kill some time on the other hand though, so why the hell not?_" He thought and started walking toward them.

"Uh hello, sorry for interrupting you" He said friendly, and the female just smiled warmly. When he got closer he counted five elderly women sitting in circle. Those women were creating something. Every woman did a different thing. Bruce saw nearly finished saddle for those oversized horses called pa'li, he also saw an ikran saddle, some banner-like thing and the woman who could speak English without problems was weaving hammock, the last woman was also doing something but Bruce couldn't recognize it.

"Oh you are not interrupting us human." She said with the same warm smile. "As you can see, we are weaving." She said, leaving enough space for any other woman who would like to say something, when nobody said anything and just continued with their work, Bruce was the one who broke the awkward silence.

"Sounds difficult, can I help you somehow?" He asked and the females who could understand English chuckled a little.

"I doubt you are skilled in weaving boy, it takes a lot of time to learn how to weave." She said with smile on her face. "You however may help us differently" She said and then looked at her peers who seemed to agree.

"_Don't tell me…Don't tell me they are on younger human males…_" Bruce thought, not moving a muscle on his face, he didn't want to insult them but she said that in awfully sweet tone which suggested that she might be into this kind of thing.

"As you can see, there is only five of us, and weaving takes a lot of time, and can get boring after doing it for so many seasons" She said with that awfully pleasant voice

"_If she wants you to make love to her, you will politely refuse and walk away, that's what are you going to do!_" Bruce thought.

"We entertain ourselves with stories…" She began and Bruce immediately felt somewhat relieved "_Oh thank god!_"

"But we're all old and we already know the stories which each one of us can offer… You on the other hand…" She said and smiled at him. Somehow Bruce couldn't say no to this old lady. Bruce already remembered most of his life, and although he decided not to remember some things, he still had many stories to tell.

"Well, why not." He said and sat down.

* * *

Oh man, I hate writing short chapters, but I have no other choice because I have to get up early and do things I didn't have to do during vacations. Although I think I delivered a chapter which might give you a different perspective on things. Oh and we might actually learn how to weave! (That would be sooo cool)

Oh yeah, and Rick is still teaching Tarya how to speak English properly… And Mineya is still dead and Mak'cato's neck is enjoying the pleasant breeze now that he knocked his head off… (That was one Weird reference…)

Answers to reviews:

-Forgotten shock trooper: Oh come on, when was the last time I tried to deceive you? … Don't answer that please

-Yukidog: For the lolz?

-Dragonrider101: Some cats are hostile for no apparent reason, if he's avoiding you then don't pursue him but act like you're new furniture. If he attacks you for no apparent reason, then he's trying to show you that he's the MAN there… I suggest you either get your bum of HIS carpet and go somewhere else, or you might want to show him that you're not afraid of him and that you're going to kick his ass. (That or eating him to get his strength might work too… ((P.E.T.A Disapproves -12!)))

-Ryan Wolf: It can't be helped, Jake lost his bet. (Besides I bet that he was going to finally die…)

-Na'viWolf: Although Grace agrees with you about the jarheads, Jake does not… and yes there might be some ikran lovin' in the air.

-AcherBomb66: Maybe he should try to do something that Rick simply can't do…. Staying dead maybe?

-Xerxes2003: Now that you started thinking about death and life. You might want to meet Zombie Nash… (That would be too random even for this story, so no…no zombies…yet)

-Na'viBambi: Na'vi woman ready for sex you say? You guys think I want na'vi woman to have a sex with? You're sick! *walks away with his Thanatorish boyfriend* (Randomness strikes again! ...but no... I'm not gay and I don't have a Thanatorish boyfriend)  
I can't promise you that I'll think about it because I have it all figured out already!  
-Hideout writer's review has been skipped for hint of foreshadowing and reference to psychic abilities!

(LOL)

Ok guys that's it… I know it's not enough but it'll have to do at least for today…  
Oh and also… I just hit 666 A4 pages….  
\m/_ (^_^) _\m/ Rock on!

Read & Review

Do not attempt to tame an ikran at home  
these stunts were performed by professionals!


	187. Chapter 186 no one can tell stories

Today I had rather strange dream, I went to school and everyone (except teachers and me) was na'vi. The school chairs are small even for me! Imagine Na'vi sitting on them… Oh my god that dream was awkward!

* * *

Chapter 186: no one can tell stories forever.

When Bruce sat down, everyone looked at him with anticipation. "_I bet my stories will be quite boring_" He thought and then realized that he didn't know what he should talk about.

"So, what kind of story do you want to hear?" He asked them all at once, there was some na'vi murmuring which consisted of translating the question, deciding, and then telling the English speaking one what they've chosen.

"Tell us about the battles you fought with us." She requested and Bruce gave her a questioning look. "_They want to hear how I killed their kind? Well, even thought here is not much killing involved, why in the name of go… I mean Eywa would they want to hear this?_" The confusion was so evident on his face that English speaking granny explained why she wanted to hear those stories.

"It may seem strange that we would like to hear about your battles with us, but we are open minded, and we like to have a different perspective. The stories our warriors brought to us about battles with you seemed like each one of them was stronger than thanator, faster than Toruk and cunning like viperwolf while humans were described as confused tapiruses." She said, and everyone around agreed.

"_So that's why!_" Bruce suddenly realized that there was some wisdom in their words.

"Okay, so I will tell you about my first encounter with na'vi."

"It was really dark, the flowers couldn't give us enough light to see clearly. They've sent me to fix one of the antennas…errr, those strange metallic trees…with five other men to guard me." He said, trying to explain what antenna looked like, but their smiles suggested that they already knew what was antenna and how it looked like. "We've used several antennas to communicate with Hell's Gate, and one of them got damaged."

"One guard was suited in AMP and the rest were on foot. We've walked in circle formation with me in the middle."

"I have a real bad feeling about this Ditz!" Dick complained when he tried to use his night vision which didn't work.

"Stop being such a dick, Dick." Demo replied instead of Ditz. Ditz however joined soon too.

"Yeah double D, it's another pleasant day on Pandora, just a two more kilometers and we'll be there."

"You said that when we've left the Scylla, that was like five hours ago."

"**Shut the f*ck up once in your goddamn lives! Goddamn newbies!**" The AMP operator almost yelled. His voice was amplified through the loudspeaker which wasn't exactly bright thing to do. After he yelled into it, everything went silent. The bugs which crawled at night were also silent.

"Good job on scaring local wildlife Duke!" Ditz said but he just shushed him. I was getting nervous too. The forest was too silent and I felt something watching me, not only that but I was the only guy whose name didn't begin on D. I felt like we were walking to a trap, but considering that I'm human. There were no traps needed. Pandora doesn't like us, and that meant not only animals attacked us, but even plants tried to kill us. Back on earth we didn't have plants that would try to kill us, so it was new for us all.

Although we sensed that things could get nasty really quick, we've continued. I realized that the last guy who held a machine gun was silent all the way here. In fact I've never heard him speak out loud. Truth to be told I knew that guy just for two days, the day before the mission and that day. Later I learned that his nickname was Dope. He was one meter and ninety two centimeters tall and was black with the biggest frown I ever saw on a person. After a half an hour of walking, we were finally getting really close to that antenna. There was just one problem, there was a river standing between us and the antenna. There was also a fallen tree which would allow us to cross the river safely, but Duke wouldn't be able to pass over it because that tree was too narrow for his AMP.

"You can do it! You're not too fat to walk over that log Duke!" Demo tried to convince Duke that it was safe to go over the log. Ditz was silent and Dick just didn't care, he wanted to finish this job and go back to Scylla where it was relatively safe. Duke decided to trust his friends on this one and lifted his leg in order to step on the tree, the tree however was old and the wood snapped under the weight of his leg. The river was fast and falling into it would mean that you would get dragged away by it, AMP or not. He managed to balance it out however and took a step back.

"Now look at what you did! You just destroyed the only bridge!" Dick yelled at him over the river. Ditz and Demo were more concerned about how he was going to get over here than how are they going to get back and Dope continued to scan his surroundings. He was obviously a little paranoid but no human can let his guard drop on Pandora, if he does, he'll be devoured, mutilated or in best case just killed.

"**Okay you pr*cks go ahead, I'll find some other way to reach you… Try not to die though; I don't want to spend this weekend filling papers about your deaths… I have a date with one of the accountant girls**" Duke said and before anyone could say anything else he started walking away. It was always like that, when you were the only one on the other side, you were left in order to accomplish the mission, if you survived, then it was okay, and if you died, hey sh*t happens. We went on without him. The antenna was really close. In fact we could see her from where we were standing when we heard loud stomping noises which were getting closer and closer.

"Is that a sturmbeest?" Ditz asked and Dope just shook his head.

"Is it a Hammerhead?" Demo asked and Dope shook his head once more. I didn't have enough time to guess because the thing which did those terrible loud stomping noises stopped right in front of Dick who jumped back when he saw it.

"Oh, it's just Duke… How come you're still alive?" Ditz asked and Duke just showed him his middle finger.

"You want to su…" Demo began but he stopped talking when he heard shattering glass. He looked at Duke, who was just standing there, with his middle finger still raised even though there was a huge arrow protruding from his window.

"Get to cover!" Demo yelled at me as he pushed me on the ground. I was the only one who could fix the antenna and if I died, then everyone else would die in vain. I quickly reached for my sidearm which was the only weapon I had. Dope immediately spotted where those na'vi were, and he immediately started shooting that way. He sprayed the trees in order to hit the attacker and he succeeded. Young na'vi fell of the tree and twitched in pain as several bullets entered his body. When Dope thought it was over, his leg got hit with an arrow, not only that the arrow went through his leg, but his leg ended where his knee once was.

It was dark and we couldn't see the attackers. Demo took a grenade and threw it into the trees.

"Run B! Run!" Ditz yelled at me as he sprayed the trees. I did what he told me and I continued toward the antenna when it happened. Demo threw a grenade which got hit by an arrow in mid air. The grenade flew back and exploded behind a tree. A flying metal piece got stuck in my arm and I also got hit by a flying and burning branch in the head so hard that my exopack got cracked and I lost consciousness.

* * *

At first I thought I died, but then I heard my heart which was still beating. It was beating really slow, so slow that I wondered if I just woke up to die.  
Then there was this terrible pain in my arm and as I opened my eyes and saw trees, trees which were towering above me. Those trees moved though.  
I wondered how those trees could move when I realized that I was being pulled away. The pain in the arm intensified and I was going to pass out again.  
Suddenly, the scenery changed; apparently they've pulled me out of forest because now I could see the blue sky above me clearly.  
That blue sky was really comforting, not only because we didn't have blue sky with no clouds on Earth anymore, but because the Earth was somewhere out there, just waiting for me to return there one day I know the Earth is now probably overpopulated and in even worse state than I remember her, but it was still my home.

* * *

That's awesome Bruce and I'mma let you finish but James Cameron filmed one of the best movies in history!

"Riiight… who are you?"

Don't mind him, the important thing is that I managed to end this chapter with another reference! Woo I win!

I just heard that my car is ready for my love again. Alas, the great mafia boss (Read: Mecha-nic!) demands a big ransom for my car! Luckily I'm the richest fanfiction writer (BWAHAHAHA, I almost said that with straight face!) and I'll therefore pay that ransom…

Let's make Answers to readers:

-Yukidog: Touché about the professionals. If you pay attention to the chapter titles, you can see that sometimes there are capital N and sometimes there are not. I did that on purpose (Whenever there is capital N it's about Rick and when there isn't capital n then it's about somebody else who is not important and therefore is no one :-D) I also wanted to ask you why do you triple-post!

-oldskoolninja: How do you want to tame an ikran at home (If you're not living in Iknimaya mountains) though?

-Ryan Wolf: Rest in p(ie/ea)ce(s) Nash, you'll be missed! (Or not) *whistles the funeral tune*

-Forgotten shock trooper: Earth is in bad shape…but granny wanted to hear a different story!

-Dragonrider101: Good luck…have fun (P.E.T.A. disapproves -50) (yet another dragon age reference!)

-Na'viWolf: Okay, Bruce will tell them the story of Avatar! (which is not like Pocahontas (end of sarcasm))

-Na'viBambi: Nash, a Key character? Don't make me laugh! Oh and the story is not written entirely… I just have a plan about where this story is going (sometimes…but then I change it just to keep things random!)

And even though stab in the shoulder shouldn't be fatal, he was bleeding out of his a** for quite some time though there was also that poison and stuff like that!

-Xerxes2003: I wrote this chapter in first person just to make you paranoid!

-Teddy-wabbitz: I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter, and weavers don't weave stories, they weave those things which makes life easier! (No, not computers!)

Right, let's just think about something smart to say and the chapter is finished

Read & Review

Don't mix pleasant things with annoying things, otherwise you'll have dreams like Skreetz does!


	188. Chapter 187 no one and MDK

Today is the best day to celebrate. Why is this day so special you ask? The answer is simple… Somebody had a really good day out there somewhere, and I feel really happy for him, I really do!... Oh yeah and I got my car back…no big deal… Cheers for that guy/girl who just had a really good day! *raises a glass of…* is that cooling fluid? *looks at his car and then facepalms* Worst bartender ever!

* * *

Chapter 187: no one and M.D.K.

Bruce was still going on with his story, he even handed over his sidearm after he removed the magazine and the bullet in the chamber to render it useless and therefore harmless. It was nice to actually see and touch things which participated in the story. Bruce was about to tell them who was that person which dragged him when he noticed that the elderly women started to realize how to shoot this thing. It took them only a few seconds to learn how to cock it, push the safety off and shoot.  
"_Now I'm really glad that I removed the magazine AND the bullet in the chamber_" Bruce thought and then continued with his story.

"I was being pulled away by someone. I didn't know who it was but there was little I could do, I was about to lose consciousness again."

* * *

I woke up again only after hearing gunfire again. I opened my eyes and saw two figures. One of them was na'vi and one of them was human. Before my eyes could focus, the na'vi lifted the human and threw him toward me. Although I couldn't recognize the na'vi, I could recognize the flying guy. Dick screamed all the way he flew, he landed right next to me. When I woozily looked over to him, he looked back at me and yelled.

"Technodoodle guy is still alive! Somebody get me up so I can protect his pretty ass!"

Ditz who was too busy mowing down the na'vi who threw Dick using only his standard issue gun. When I looked around, I realized that I was sitting right next to the antenna console. It took me another five seconds to realize that I was sitting inside the building.

Antennas were usually build at top of the small building. Inside that building there were usually two rooms, one was meant to accommodate the technician if he needed more than one day to finish repairs, and the other one was where antenna's console could be accessed from and where was the base of the antenna. Both these rooms usually had walls between them, not this one. Demo was too busy trying to kill the na'vi who were waiting in the trees outside through the window. It was then when I realized in how bad state that building really was. The wall between rooms wasn't missing, there was a huge hole in it, probably an explosion. The pressure doors were also missing, which would explain how the na'vi got inside. What was the most disturbing thing however, that the antenna's base was damaged really badly.

Truth to be told when I managed to stand up, I wondered if that several beams which obviously didn't managed to stay together, were part of the antenna. No antenna could work in that condition.

"I can't fix that!" I said out loud, making Dick who just stood up angry.

"If you don't fix that, we can't get out of here… Duct tape it or whatever, just call for evac!"

He yelled at me. He was about to punch me in the face probably just to keep me from panicking or something, he however stopped when he realized that another hit in my exopack might shatter it, and if my exopack shatters, so will their last hope of getting out of this place alive. He let me go and…

* * *

"And…" Bruce suddenly stopped and his eyes widened. One of the elderly women looked up from her pa'li saddle and wondered why he stopped, soon the others stopped with their works too and looked at the human who just seemed to see a ghost. He looked at the sky and stopped moving too.

"Is something wrong?" One of the females asked, leaning toward Bruce. It looked like he froze up just like that strange 'Observer' thing did.

Bruce wasn't aware of the things that happened around him anymore, instead he was lost in his own memories.

The more he thought about the fight which was his 'mission' back then, the more he started to remember. Although he did remember most of the things, he refused to remember the horrible things he did.  
Those things Nash wanted him to remember. He remembered his second kill, when he thought that he could get his revenge for na'vi killing one of his friends.

Back then he was out on another mission, this time he and the rest of the team were supposed to search for one of the Helltrucks toward the Hell's gate which 'just went silent'. Back then two na'vi decided to attack them. It was father and his young son. Bruce didn't know much about na'vi back then, only that they were supposed to be big and mean, even though he did killed one na'vi before, the body was riddled with bullets to the point where you couldn't even tell if it was male or female. The father managed to shoot Bruce's best friend, his name was Paul and he was also combat engineer, his specialization was on the vehicles though. Bruce was there just as backup. That old na'vi managed to kill one of the guards too. And because this 'squad' had only four members, he literally wiped out half of that squad. The other guard managed to shot him and that na'vi fell off the tree. Bruce was the one who spotted the boy who was about to shoot the guard in his backs using his human sized bow. The boy was just a little taller than Bruce was and he was really slender. Bruce on the other hand wore an armor and was rather muscular. He couldn't be scrawny and weak if he was a combat engineer. He had to lift heavy things and weld them during a firefight! He had to find a problem in antenna and fix it while na'vi stormed the building, and in this case he had to headbutt the smallest na'vi he ever seen in order to prevent another death of a squad-member.

The lightweight na'vi wasn't prepared for one eighty four kilo of muscles hidden in at least fifteen kilos of 'light' armor rushing toward him. Bruce managed to immobilize the na'vi and his guard finished his father right in front of him using only a knife. Bruce's second kill was killed with his fists. The screams of the poor boy started to ring in his head, it was just one of the worst memories he had to relive. There was also that incident with na'vi which made him see na'vi everywhere. The day he hid among the bodies of the miners and drill operators when the na'vi raided the mine. That was Bruce's last mission before he went with Nicole and Nash. The whole na'vi clan gathered and attacked the mine, they destroyed the automatic defense and started slaughtering the humans inside the mine. Rda security officers thought that high fence with automatic turrets on top could stop the few na'vi who would dare to come closer.

They however weren't prepared for full scale attack. The few soldiers stationed there were killed quickly, and so were the other fifty miners and twenty five drill operators. Bruce was working in one of the drills, when he went to tell the drill operator that his giant drill was working again, he found him dead with two officers right next to him. When he heard that somebody was approaching, he did the most logical thing. He hid under one of the bodies and lied still with his eyes opened. When na'vi warrior came in, he just eyed the corpses and looked around, he stood there two minutes before he went back. Bruce lied there under that corpse for a whole day. When the na'vi left and RDA 'rescue' force arrived, he almost shot his 'rescuer' with the gun he liberated from one of the dead guys who carried one. His mind was broken that day. Every time he heard a footsteps or something moved, he just lied there still, hoping that na'vi won't find him and therefore won't kill him

"Are you alright? What happened?" Bruce heard the voice that pulled him back to reality. The memories which he just re-lived were like a vision. He closed his eyes and opened them again. The elderly women were just staring at him with worried expressions on each one's faces. They abandoned their crafting and their faces were right in front of his. It was kind of scary.

"I…" he wanted to say something but found out that he couldn't. He knew that these na'vi were his friends. That the whole Omaticaya tribe was friendly, but now that he actually remembered what happened back then, he wasn't so sure that he could trust them, or if they could trust him.

"You look sick, perhaps you should go see a healer" One of them suggested and Bruce closed his eyes again. Now that he relived the same old pain he carried in him, buried deep in his mind, he was going to do what he did after they've rescued him.

He stood up with the little help of the na'vi women and with "Excuse me" he ran inside the home tree. He then quickly ran to the ground floor and then into the forest nearby. The contents of his stomach were going to take a look outside, and he didn't want to puke on the branch or near the home tree in particular. When he couldn't run anymore, his stomach finally decided that this was the best time and he fell on his knees and puked.

* * *

Whoa, I sense something bad (No, i don't sense this chapter, even though I KNOW it sucks)! Something bad is happening with Bruce. He remembered the horrible atrocities he did to na'vi and he also remembered the horrible atrocities na'vi did to him in the past. Hard is the life of a soldier, or combat engineer…

This chapter was improvised. Although I thought about what kind of chapter I was going to create before I started with it, I deleted it completely because there was a plot hole (not to mention that I realized that 'that' thing already happened in my story before) which prevented it from happening. Luckily I deleted only one and quarter page of text (In order to be original) and before any of you asks… No Bruce was going to break down no matter what because his amnesia was only temporary. He just needed to thought his past for a few moments.

Answers to (probably angry) readers:

-Ryan Wolf: What?

-Yukidog: About the daily updates: I'm wondering about that myself! About 8 foot tall guy sitting next to me… I'm not too sure I would be comfortable with that.

-Forgotten shock trooper: Oh…then I have a totally random thing for you! He didn't finish it because he went 'oh my past sucks' on us all!  
"HEY! That's not funny, those were some horrible things!"  
I'm sure they were Brucie, I'm sure they were.

-Na'viWolf: Ok so Avatar had less songs and colors in it.

-Dragonrider101: Thanks

-Na'viBambi: Alright, I didn't need to hear that one… (Because it reminds me that (similar) dream I once had)

-Hideout Writer: Oh they did pushed the story further… I ensure you that this is very relevant to the story!

Now that I'm finished with this chapter, lets find out how is my car feeling. (I'm going to find out where those mechanics used duct tape… I'm sure it's everywhere!)

Have a pleasant day/night*  
(*depends on your current position and time)

Read & Review

Don't run from your past, face it!


	189. Chapter 188 No one and romantic ikrans

Today, I was driving in my car once again and I thought about this story, I realized that I was addicted to writing it, and I couldn't stop it… Wait, let me rephrase that. I was driving in my car and I thought about how addicted I'm to writing this story when I realized that I couldn't stop. Brakes gave up on me… Thank god handbrake was still working.

* * *

Chapter 188: No one and romantic ikrans

Rick was pleased, this first lesson turned out great. The lesson began with Tarya asking "_**How do you say**_" This and that, when Rick answered her, she tried to say that particular word until she got it right, then the whole cycle repeated itself. After an hour, she knew enough words to make a basic sentence.

"_She is fast learner. That might make things easier for me._" Rick thought back then. The whole sentences however weren't as easy as she thought. She had a few problems with the order of words in the sentence at first, but after practicing how to say ten or so sentences, she managed to place each word in its own place in the whole sentence.

Rick was amazed by her ability to learn, she was able to learn the most of the most basic rules about English language under five hours. Their Ikrans left them after the first two hours. Rick was about to stop them from leaving but Tarya stopped Rick first, saying that Sevin and his ikran will be close enough, and that they'll be able to hear them if they called. "_I'm not sure I'll be able to call him though, but on the other hand if he likes Tarya's ikran that much, I won't have to call him anyway_" Rick then realized that his ikran would be where Sevin was, no matter what. He was completely right.

Sevin and his ikran were currently on the ground, enjoying eating together. Sevin managed to catch tapirus who was unlucky enough to wander out of the forest while Rick's ikran, who was bigger than Sevin, had to go for Yerik. After he located a yerik which wasn't hiding in the forest and instead was feeding itself in the open, he grabbed him and bit his neck and yanked several times. The yerik died after the second yank after he broke his spine. It was probable best for him because he couldn't land while holding the body so he had to drop it, he also dropped him from relatively high altitude and the body landed with bone crushing sounds right next to Sevin who was already eating the small tapirus.

He quickly landed right next to it and looked at Sevin who was finishing the tapirus.

"(I stopped eating them when I realized that they won't sate my hunger)" he commented it and Sevin looked at him, the blood on her mouth somehow made her even more attractive to him than before.

"(It was just a snack. I'm going to get another)" She said once again preparing to lift off when he decided to be a gentleman.

"(You can have piece of mine if you want)" He offered, making her tilt head a little. It was rather uncommon for ikrans to share their meals. They usually ate whatever they managed to catch alone. Usually, only the parents of ikrans who couldn't feed themselves yet brought the food to them, but when one adult offers food to another one, that was rare.

"(You want to share your catch with me?)" She asked, not believing that she heard that right.

"(Yes)" He said simply. "_If I want to impress her, I might want to impress her by not acting like an ordinary ikran myself._" He thought that this method might work. He knew that ikrans usually don't share their meals. He was an ikran for quite some time. Her parents didn't know each other when he caught his first catch. "_I could be her father._" He thought, but the idea was rather unpleasant. If he was her father, this would seem like an idiotic move on his side, it would probably insult her. It would seem like he thought that she was not capable of hunting for herself yet.

Sevin tilted her head a little and then slowly lowered her head in order to take a bite of the yerik. She however looked at Rick's ikran for the whole time, like she expected him to do something after she would take the first bite. He however did nothing, he let her take the first bite and then he also took a bite. It was like a romantic lunch, including two dead animals and lots of blood on their mouths. Ikrans weren't known for staying clean while eating, quite the opposite.

When the yerik was almost eaten, Sevin's muzzle was covered in its blood, Rick's ikran looked even worse though, he was bigger and therefore he could chew off more than Sevin, more to chew off meant more blood on everything around. The grass beneath them was covered in blood. The green grass with dark red tint looked really romantic though, when they were almost finished, Sevin started eating the Yerik's leg and so did Rick's ikran. They didn't realize that it was the same leg until they've held it in their mouths, looking at each other.

There was a brief moment of silence and he then released the leg and looked away. Sevin, who suspected that he was 'blushing' under all that blood, was allowed to eat that leg. She then wondered if he was really blushing or not, it was really hard to tell if his face changed color when it was covered in the blood of that poor animal.

"(Thank you)" She then thanked him, looking at his manly and blood covered face.

"(I…don't mention it)" He suddenly found out that he couldn't say "We should eat together more often" even though he mentally prepared the whole sentence. He was just too shy to invite her like that. Sevin realized that he wanted to say something else but then he decided to say this, when he looked away, it was a dead giveaway.

"_Why is he so shy? Ikran this strong should be confident, he seems rather nervous though. Maybe I'm the one who makes him nervous this much?_" Sevin thought about it, she made a several jokes about his shyness before, but she wasn't sure if she was really the cause of his nervousness in the first place. It was just a wild guess, but now that he looked back at her and then away, it was painfully obvious that she was the reason. She didn't know why he was so shy though. She however felt that she might do something for him now that he allowed her to eat with him.

"(Let's get that blood off your face)" She said happily and he froze up, he immediately thought about how she is going to help him get his muzzle clean. Ikrans usually clean their muzzles in water or they try to rub it off or lick it off. "_Wait…_" He suddenly realized that she wasn't going to help in washing it off in the water. She was obviously going to lick it off instead.

He didn't have time to react when she stuck out her tongue and licked his nose. It was like she just kissed him! Even though she licked the blood off, she noticed that his nose was still red, or maybe even redder than before. Rick's ikran didn't know what to do. When she licked him like that, suddenly he felt strange. "_I feel like there were thousands of small fan lizards in my stomach._" He thought. The feeling intensified when she licked some more of the blood off his muzzle. While he was stupefied, she enjoyed cleaning his muzzle.

While he was thinking about why he feels so strange, she realized that he offered the meal in order to impress her. Almost perfect ikran tried to impress her, the ikran who was just like every other ikran. She wasn't the fastest, she wasn't the strongest, and she wasn't the prettiest ikran around here, and she knew it. Yet she somehow managed to catch the eye of the strongest, fastest and most experienced ikran around here, and even though he was a little shy around her, she didn't really mind. Just like na'vi, Ikrans bonded for life when it came to selecting a mate. They however found a new mate when the first one died, unlike na'vi who usually never tried to find another mate after the first one passes on.

Rick was getting hungry, and so was Tarya. They were sitting near the edge of the forest for a several hours and now it was almost time to head back for lunch.

"_**I think we're finished for the day, if you manage to keep up just like this, you might be able to speak English fluently after few days**_" He told Tarya while he stood up. Now that he was standing and she was sitting, it was the best opportunity to do what he always did to her.

"_I'm so going to steal a kiss for myself._" He thought and closed the distance between her and him with ease. Tarya immediately knew what he was going to do. It was a perfect chance for him to kiss her. "_Its always like this, whenever he gets the chance to kiss me, he takes it._" She thought with a smile, the same smile which made Rick even more determined in kissing her. That sweet smile just deserved to be kissed. Before he managed to kiss her however, she simply had to point out that "_**You're just like your ikran**_" which confused Rick a little. The confusion disappeared when she pointed in the distance, when Rick looked that way, he noticed the two ikrans licking each other's face.

"_**I can kiss better than he does, and I'm going to prove it!**_" Rick said with playful expression on his face, which made Tarya chuckle.

Rick patiently waited until the chuckling ended, and although it took only a few seconds, it felt like an eternity to him. When her mouth was closed once again, he gently moved his head forward and tilted it a little, Tarya did the same, the distance between their lips quickly decreased until there was absolutely no space between them, that's when their lips connected and the love-filled kiss took place.

* * *

Awwhh, I managed to write romantic chapter about ikrans and na'vi x human relationship even though I almost died today. Well go me!  
For once I'm satisfied with the chapter I just wrote, and you guys know that this doesn't happen too often. I'm usually all grumpy about chapter which is not good.

Well, I already ranted about my car in the 'above the line' part of this chapter so I'm going to rant about my luck instead… I got lucky I survived driving in my car today! YAY GO ME!

Answers to readers (or reviews, can't decide how to call it)

-Oldskoolninja: Who knows, maybe he'll find a chainsaw and we'll call it Na'vi massacre with futuristic chainsaw!

-Yukidog: You have my permission (which you didn't need in the first place) to do the answers to reviews.

-Forgotten shock trooper: I say he could use a sandwich, I know damn too well that you'll be hungry after puking.

-Na'viWolf: True…

-Yukidog: You have my….whoa, Déjà vu! Keep your eyes peeled guys! There must be an agent nearby!

So that's it for today, I hope this heart-warming chapter has made your day, and if not, then it can't be helped. I wish you guys and gals have a pleasant and safe day.

Read & Review

When in doubt, pull the handbrake!


	190. Chapter 189 no one's fluid exchange

I'm writing about the newest comedy movie. It's called "How I fixed my car" Starring: Skreetz as "The angry driver", Favorit 135L as "my 'beloved' car!", duct tape as "The solution"… The main plot is about non-working brakes and several leaks, my 'beloved' car gets overwhelmed by an evil entity (Starring: Rust) and gets even worse… The angry driver is frustrated until solution presents itself… (It's a temporary solution in both reality and in the movie.)

* * *

Chapter 189: no one's fluids exchange

František finally woke up, he fell asleep in sitting position which wasn't the best position for sleeping, his neck was aching and he was still tired.

"_Note to self, lying down while sleeping might make sleeping more comfortable…and probably can prevent dreams about having a relationship with doors._" František thought and shivered, he never wanted to have a weird dream like that.

"_The things I did to the doors! UGH!_" He couldn't get the images out of his head until he looked at Alexandra, she was still lying in front of him, her eyes closed and her hands in exactly the same position she had them before František fell asleep. "_That means she's still unconscious_" He thought with depression coming his way. He slowly started to lose hope that she would ever recover from the fight. The depression hit him out of the blue, literally. Alyara just came to the infirmary, looked at Alexandra from a distance, and then walked away. It was just like she just told František that 'There is no chance of her ever waking up' and that of course crushed František's world and tears got in his eyes.

"No, she's going to wake up!" He mumbled while a silent whimper escaped him. He was sitting right next to her like a loyal dog, he expected that things would be okay if he did that, but now he felt hopeless. He looked around to see if somebody was there, and when he was absolutely sure that there was nobody else here except him, Alexandra and his little depression, he started crying silently. HE didn't want anyone else see his inability to deal with his emotions.

The sobbing sounds were rather annoying, they were so annoying that they interrupted Alexandra's dream about getting a massage from some man who looked like tiger. "_Or was it a man with tiger costume? It doesn't matter because he could give me the best backrub and massage my feet with so much skill!_" Alexandra thought. She didn't want to open her eyes because she hoped that if she fell asleep again, that masseur might continue with the dream massage. The sobs however didn't stop. There was somebody crying right next to her, the crying person tried to cry silently but he wasn't crying as silently as she wanted him to cry.

She opened her eyes and looked to her side to see who that crybaby was. It was František who covered his face… or rather covered his exopack with his hands and silently sobbed.

"_Oh, is he crying because of me?_" Her attitude toward crying František immediately changed when she realized that she was the one who caused him to cry like that. She never saw him cry like that, she never saw him cry in the first place. That was probably the main reason she got angry at the person, she didn't know it was František who was crying in the first place.

"_I know what might cheer him up_" She thought and sat up. František didn't see her because he covered his face and was too busy crying to notice that she got out of the bed and walked behind him. František felt some hands embrace him, at first he thought that it was the healer who came back and tried to comfort him, he didn't need her compassion, he needed her to heal Alexandra.

It took him a whole four seconds to realize that there was something wrong with those hands which embraced him. He was still crying and so his tear-filled eyes couldn't see properly, the probability of seeing something got even smaller because of the fact that he still covered his exopack in order to hide his crying face from Alexandra, her and the person with human-sized hands who hugged him from behind. When he realized that those hands had five fingers on them and were relatively small, at least compared to the hands of most of the 'people' who lived here. HE didn't want to look at the person who hugged him in fear that this particular person might see his tear-filled face. He was also afraid to turn around and see Smokey who was probably the one who gave him this hug.

"You were worried about me that much, tough guy?" Alexandra suddenly asked, making František jerked slightly when he heard her voice. He immediately removed his hands from his exopack and looked at the empty bed. After he spotted that the bed in front of him was empty, there was no doubt who was hugging him. That's when Alexandra decided to walk around him and make things easier for him, because he was sitting, he couldn't turn around completely unless he would stand up, that or risk hitting Alexandra while turning around which was unthinkable! When she appeared in front of him, his eyes which were slowly getting dry immediately got wet again by the tears of joy which just appeared in them.

"You're awake and alive!" He exclaimed, and before Alexandra could confirm that, he hugged her. Truth to be told it was rather aggressive hug, because he almost pounced her. She however managed to stay on her feet. She had to deal with his love which was presented in strong hug. He placed his head on her shoulder and kept on thanking every deity he knew that she was okay.

"…I was so worried that you might never wake up again! Thank god you're alright! I don't know what I would've done without you here! Oh god I was so worried!" and he kept on going, and going, and going. Truth to be told, it was rather annoying, at least for Alexandra whose shoulder was getting wet. Exopacks were airtight but his tears eventually got filtered out by the filters which tried to keep user from drowning. When those tears passed through the filter as a vapor, they were released through vent on bottom of the exopack, which was the reason for Alexandra's wet shoulder.

"Oh come on, get yourself together František… Turn off the waterworks already!" She said while trying to get out of his embrace. "_When did he suddenly change to woman?_" She thought while looking at František who tried his best to stop crying.

The kiss eventually ended and Rick and Tarya's lips, although reluctantly, parted again. Rick's brain started functioning normally again after the effects of the kiss wore off. It was always like that, whenever he kissed her, it felt so good and he felt so happy that his brain always had to 'walk it off' afterward. When it got ready again, he found himself in rather difficult position to escape, and almost impossible to think about escaping. He was embraced by Tarya's big four fingered hands, her right hand was placed around his waist while her other hand ruffled Rick's hair while enjoying the feeling of his hair. The tail was holding his leg once again and Tarya's eyes were looking into his. It was the most pleasant 'prison' he ever saw.

"_I would happily get a life sentence…oh wait, I already did that!_" He thought and had to smile, he already agreed to spend the rest of his life with Tarya at his side, and he was really happy for that. That smile however didn't go unpunished by Tarya. She was just like Rick when it came to him smiling, she simply had to kiss that beautiful smile, she already had him where she wanted him and so there wasn't any problem with that kiss at first. She however once again forgot her strength and Rick's weight in account. Although she was sitting, she kissed him so intensively, he started to fall backward and her tail which held his leg did nothing to support him, truth to be told it was the main reason Rick fell backward, and because she had her right arm on his waist, she let herself to be pulled too. Rick hit his head slightly when he landed, but he ignored that because he was once again in the bliss-land because Tarya shared her lips with him once again. The pain from hitting his head never came because when Tarya finished that passionate kiss, it was already too late to feel the pain. He also had his eyes closed in order to enjoy the kiss to the fullest, and he did exactly that.

"_**I love you Rick**_" She once again stated the obvious. Rick opened his eyes slowly again and saw the eyes which belonged to the being which he loved the most, he loved her more than his own life.

"_**Words can't describe how much I love you**_" Rick said, pleasantly surprising Tarya and himself too. He didn't know that he could be this romantic. "_Whoa, that was deep. I didn't know I was capable of saying something that deep without being d…_" His thoughts were once again interrupted because his brain once again started malfunctioning due to lips of one certain, not to mention very attractive being connected with his own.

Sevin was also pleasantly surprised when she was almost finished with cleaning Rick's ikran's face. He was really blushing, but after a few moments he managed to overcome his shyness and also started cleaning her not-so-bloody-but-still-bloody muzzle. He either liked her clean, or he wanted to kiss her. She was okay with both since she started cleaning his face for the same reasons. Soon, his face was clean, well except for spots on top of his muzzle where her saliva decided to stay for the moment. Now that he was clean, she had to wait until she was also clean. She even helped him by craning her moving her head so he didn't have to. When he was cleaning one side of her face however, she looked to the side and saw that they weren't the only two beings cleaning their faces/kissing each other. Tarya obviously found out that this ikran's rider's face was incredibly dirty, and that it needed some cleaning too.

* * *

Yeah Rick's face is dirty, his lips are especially dirty so start there Tarya!

"Mmmph!"... I hear you Rick, and I know that was supposed to be 'Thank you Skreetz'  
*Rick uses his free hand to give Skreetz thumbs up*  
I knew it…

Oh, and talk about disappointing chapters. Yeah I know you guys are disappointed, such a misleading chapter title, heh. Look at it my way: František's fluids were his tears which got filtered on Alexandra's shoulder. I don't need to comment Rick and Tarya because they are still kissing, those ikrans are covered in each other's saliva too and we shouldn't forget František's dream about those doors... so there was some fluid exchange going on… But to make it up for you guys, I'll show you some REAL exchange of fluids.

*shows you a picture of an AMP standing at the gas station while Observer is happily filling her tank*… (lol, you fell for it twice!)

Answers to readers who are probably angry at me right now:

-Yukidog: I'll read that soon (I hope, writing fanfiction is hard job… payment also sucks)

-forgotten shock trooper: Yes, I also tend to fall asleep after puking and being drunk, when puking for different reasons though, I tend to be rather hungry.  
-Warning disgusting stuff ahead-  
(I always say that when purging, clench your teeth, watery stuff can get out but nothing else, or else you'll be hungry ((Use this disgusting phrase in cafeteria for extra points!)))

-End of disgusting stuff-

Oh and if I die, know that I'll die in my car!

-Acherbomb66: Heads up guys! Random things incoming in next chapter! (take cover!)

-warriorcatShadowscar: Same here, that's why I wrote another cute chapter with misleading chapter name…

Read & Review

when Skreetz gives you lemons, it won't be in "rated T for Thanators" story


	191. Chapter 190 no one's fragments

I love when my pc is de-fragmenting. You know when she turns the 'white non-defragged space' into 'defragged blue space'… It's like on Pandora, but instead of sectors, you get people. Sure, at the beginning, everyone was blue, but after few thousand years, humans came, that's when the fragmentation began, but when Pandora started defragging, Jake was the first one to be turned from white to blue space… I simply like to think that my computer is filled with "na'vi sectors" ^_^

* * *

Chapter 190: no one's fragments.

The hunters started to slowly get back from their hunt. Thanty was of course the first one who got back, and of course he had to return because he was fully loaded. He usually came back with four or five yeriks, this time he came back with six. Truth to be told, he had a few problems with the sixth yerik though. When he returned, he was still huffing. "_Man, I'm too old for running with five dead bodies on my back after some idiotic Yerik who thinks that hiding is going to help him…_" He thought and then turned his head to look at the idiotic Yerik who was being carried by him. Even though he was dead, he looked like he was laughing at Thanty which really pi**ed Thanty off. When he came to the village, he let the fifth yerik slide off his back, and grabbed the sixth one by his neck and then putting him carefully on the ground.

Carefully meant that he used him as an impromptu pickaxe, when Thanty realized that he wasn't going to get any more dead than he already was, and that he couldn't dig a hole with dead yerik, he simply let him go. His little outburst amused some na'vi, while terrified the others. After that, he lied down and several na'vi started getting the dead bodies off him, when they got them off him, they also removed his harness. When they were done with it, he grabbed the sixth and most idiotic yerik he ever seen and decided that it was time to compensate this hunt full of hide and seek stuff. Na'vi of course let him have it. He was the one who brought it down, and he was the one who brought it here, he shared his meal with them and therefore they didn't have any right to ask him for the sixth one. Jake arrived shortly after Thanty walked away with his yerik. Jake also brought one yerik which was tightly tied on his pa'li backs. When he got into the village, he exchanged the traditional greetings with the females who prepared the food. When he looked that they already had five yeriks to take care of he immediately realized that Thanty was once again the first one to get here.

"_**I see that Thanty's hunt was once again successful**_" He began his conversation with one of the female who was busy skinning one of the yeriks Thanty brought.

"_**This time he brought six of them, he however decided to keep the last one. It doesn't matter because he already provided us enough food for half of the village**_" she replied while skillfully removed the skin from the dead yerik. Jake smiled when he heard that. Thanty was indeed responsible for feeding the half of the village, and he did an excellent job.

"_If this keeps up, there is going to be a lot more children_" Jake thought. It was only logical to think about it that way. Not to mention that Thanty was going to have a children of his own with Thanatoress. "_It seems that rebuilding na'vi population wouldn't be as hard as I expected_" Jake thought while remembering 'The Great Battle' with the humans. Many na'vi died that day. Of course casualties were high on both sides, because human population suddenly changed from one or two thousands to few dozens overnight.

When Jake thought about the population boom which might occur, he saw Smokey with his soldering gun. "_I wonder what he plans to do with that…_" He thought. There were only a few things made of metal in the village. One of them was highly decorated Rick's AMP and the second one was walking right beside Smokey at the moment. "_I really want to believe that he is going to fix Observer… I really do, but I know him damn too well for that_" He thought and so he decided to stalk Smokey for a moment. He had nothing better to do than to stalk one of the mentally challenged 'visitors' in his tribe. "_I also wonder where his 'guards' are_" Jake thought but then he spotted them, standing right next to the AMP. Smokey was heading toward that AMP and so was Observer. "_That might be actually quite interesting!_" Jake thought and then decided that asking his guards about what is going on might be the best course of action, and so he did exactly that. Smokey's 'guards' immediately straightened up when they saw their Olo'eyktan and immediately greeted him with traditional greeting consisting of saying 'I see you'. Jake of course said something about 'seeing them too' and immediately got to the point.

"_**What is he doing?**_" Jake asked while pointing at Smokey who was now eyeing Rick's AMP.

Both 'guards' looked at each other and then they simultaneously answered their Olo'eyktan

"_**We are not sure, but when he spoke with the metallic one, he mentioned fixing.**_" They told him what they knew and Jake immediately knew what Smokey was up to. He was probably going to fix Observer with parts from the AMP, which was okay with him.

"_**Alright, keep an eye on him. It seems that he is going to do something useful for once in a while**_" He Jake thought and then walked back to the place where the newly arriving hunters started to assemble after the hunt.

"Trust me, I'm alright… Where are we?" Alexandra asked František who was getting back to his normal self.

"Oh right, we brought you to the Omaticaya village." František answered with a small smile on his face. It was smile full of relief. He was relieved that she was alright. Alexandra was planning on getting some extra sleep until he told her where exactly she was.

"You mean that we're in the village of the blues? That we're under…" She didn't finish that sentence. Instead she looked up at the wooden ceiling which was really a root of the giant home tree.

"Oh my god…" She muttered. She saw the Home tree when she passed near it with the 'ikran' recently. It was huge even from bird's point of view but to be actually under it was making her feel really small. It was one of the few things that made her feel really small though, the second thing that made her feel really small was Alyara who came over to her and checked her wound without a word. Alexandra didn't like this intrusion but what could she do? This na'vi moved like a ninja and without a word she checked her wounds and then walked away. "_I wonder when they'll start giving me a gifts or taking pieces of my clothing away without a word… They are weird!_" Alexandra thought, but kept her mouth shut.

"I want to take a look around!" She said and was about to leave when František said that she shouldn't.

"I don't think that's the best idea, you are still injured" He said, still worried about her.

"Thanks mom, I'll think about it…Advice ignored, let's go exploring!" Alexandra said with mocking tone. František felt like an idiot when she said that. He was really acting more like her mother than her boyfriend.

"_You need to pull yourself back together man!_" He thought and stood up. When he stood up, Alexandra already left and so he did what any real boyfriend would do when his girlfriend decided to go out: He followed her. The first things she did was to look at how big that tree really was. Her head almost started to spin when she saw the huge tree towering above her like one of the many skyscrapers back on Earth. Only this one was made by nature which made it even more interesting. Her attention span was short when it came to natural things. She was more into mechanical things. František noticed that she immediately turned her attention to the decorated AMP.

"_That's my Alexandra, preferring cogs and wheels instead of grass and trees… I can't blame her, I also prefer good old metal gun than wooden bow…_" František thought.

When Alexandra walked over to the AMP, she noticed Observer who was in really bad shape. "Oh my god, what did they did to you?" She asked Observer who turned his head toward her. That made her almost puke, she was used to his face by now, but to see only part of it and his eye falling out was simply too much.

"**I sustained heavy damage**" Observer answered, once again referring to himself as 'I' which was rather strange.

"I noticed, so what are you and that foggy guy with soldering gun going to do about it?" She asked, confusing Observer a little.

"**Validating… Is user Smokey the one you're referring to? Description match: 48 percent**" Observer asked. He had to guess it because Smokey was the only one who had soldering gun, the fog however confused him. Observer knew exactly what kind of smoke was in Smokey's exopack and it obviously wasn't fog.

"So his name is Smokey?" Alexandra asked, at that exact moment Smokey's additional filters kicked in and the smoke got filtered out. It looked like his exopack was burning. "_After this, I think it's a suitable name for someone like him_" She thought, that's when he turned his attention toward her.

"Oh hey, didn't see you there I'm…" Smokey began but then he stopped with surprised expression on his face

"…Smokey" She finished the sentence for him after five seconds of silence.

"Oh… right" He answered after a few moments of looking at non-existing thing right next to Alexandra.

"My name is Alexandra…Is something wrong?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"Nope, I was just wondering about that tree…how could it get so big so quickly?" He asked, pointing toward the forest. Alexandra didn't bother turning around, she already knew that he was a nutjob.

"So what are you doing here?"

"We're putting this piece of machinery back together!" Smokey said happily.

* * *

Smokey is slightly crazy and he's a pothead but he's not a nutjob! Take it back!  
"Make me" why you little…human...thingy…character!

Anyway that's it. They're putting this piece of machinery back together. Whatever 'that piece of machinery' refers to. (I just found out that I always write word refer with two f… I need to stop it!)

Answers to readers who are probably tired of reviewing me.

-Na'viWolf: That's going to happen really soon (Tomorrow's chapter, or day after tomorrow.)

-Forgotten shock trooper: "Thanks for nothing then…meanie!" František says and gets his own tissue…. Oh thanks by the way, although I didn't do 200 chapters yet… This is 190. (lol)

-Yukidog: Oh come on, cheer up teeth-less boy. Your story isn't that bad (managed to read only first chapter though…) and you should've expected me to pull something like that… Here… have a chapter for free! (lol)

-Acherbomb66: I never said that he was going to die… Rick is still safe and sound, look!  
*camera turns to Rick who waves at you…but after a few seconds he is suddenly on fire!*  
"OH god it burns!" *I had to do that in order to keep this fanfic somewhat funny…*

That's all folks

Read & Review

"Never drink and drive" rule is the main reason for many drivers dying due to dehydration.  
(Seriously though, don't drink alcohol and drive…It's bad for your ((and everyone else's)) health)


	192. Chapter 191 No one's mechanical friend

I spy with my little eye something beginning with T…

"It's Thanty!" Of course it's Thanty, how could I ever pick something else when he's sitting right in front of me…  
"[Hey, we've been through this didn't we]" … Alright, ok. I spy with my little eye something beginning with… *sigh*… T

* * *

Chapter 191: No one's mechanical friend.

The romantic moment between Rick and Tarya was lasting for more than fifteen minutes by now, and they were about to move onto the next course when they were interrupted by horrible growling. That growling forced Tarya to stop kissing his neck and look around in order to locate the predator.

"_**That was me…**_" Rick said in almost apologetic tone. It was indeed his stomach which growled at them like that. Tarya immediately relaxed and gave him another kiss. This time it was just a peck. When she finished that kiss, she pulled back only slightly and then looked in her mate's eyes. His hair was ruffled by their romantic yet somehow wild kissing.

"_**Let's get something to eat then.**_" She said with smile which made her even more kissable. Rick thought about skipping the lunch in order to get back to his sweet little blue dessert. "_I don't know if I survive the two hours which will take us to get back, get something to eat and then start wondering where to go next…Maybe If I do this however_" Rick thought and quickly kissed her one last time. He couldn't live without this sweet taste anymore.

"_**Okay, let's go**_" He said with grin on his face. Tarya stood up without pushing herself off the ground and thus once again proving that she was more agile than Rick, who accepted the hand she offered him after she straightened up. He got pulled up and looked to see where their ikrans were. When he saw that they were staring at each other and slowly pulled their heads toward each other, he was about to stop Tarya from calling Sevin, he however didn't manage to do that in time.

Sevin and the ikran she was interested in were already both clean, so there were no other excuses for 'kissing' each other, yet both of them secretly wanted to kiss each other. Of course Sevin was the confident one, while Rick's ikran was the shy one. Yet they were slowly getting there.

"(I never noticed how sharp your fangs really are)" he began with compliments. "_That was really nice move! Now you have a reason to pulling your head closer to her._"

Sevin was of course slightly surprised by the compliment which came out of nowhere.

"(T-thank you, yours aren't looking too bad either)" She said awkwardly, he obviously found her weakness. She wasn't able to receive or return compliments. She however managed to receive and return the compliments without making it too awkward for her. She noticed that he was getting his face closer to her.

"_By Eywa is he really trying to kiss me?_" She thought. "_You wish Sevin, you just wish that the biggest ikran would try to do that, you're delusional_" Her rational part kicked in, she wasn't overly confident in getting this ikran to her nest, woman still can dream now can't she? He on the other hand thought about the consequences of this kiss, he tried to muster all his manliness in order to give her one big kiss she would never forget, but then she started to look like she didn't want to get a kiss from him, or was it his imagination? Did he subconsciously want her to reject his kiss? Or did he thought about it too much?

"_What if I insult her by kissing her? What if she never wants to speak to me after it? Why are females that complicated?_" He wondered. He didn't know that this was one of the many questions mankind tried to solve for thousands of years. Human males wanted to understand their female counterparts but they rarely succeeded, and when they did, they could understand only one or two women tops. He however continued to pull his face toward her, when there were only a mere centimeters between their faces, Sevin heard a loud whistle, she quickly turned her head toward Tarya who was the one whistling and immediately took off. She felt really awkward and so she was glad that Tarya pulled her out of that situation.

"_I might dream about him, but not in front of him…_" She thought while flying toward her rider. Rick's ikran felt kind of disappointed at first, and so he looked on the ground. She just left him while he tried to kiss her, that's a big kick for his confidence, which couldn't take another hit like that. He was looking at the ground for three seconds before he realized that it was probably for the best.

"_It's not that I'm not angry, I however think that this might be actually for the best_" He thought. He was still angry at his rider and his mate for interrupting this moment though. He however decided to not let it on. He also unfurled his wings and flied over to where Sevin and others were.

Rick knew that there were going to be some troubles when Tarya interrupted them like that. "_**What's wrong?**_" She asked him after he made an attempt to stop her.

"_**I was about to say "don't interrupt them" but it's already too late for that.**_" He said and Tarya just smiled at him knowingly. She knew exactly how was Sevin thinking, and she could tell that she wished to get out of that awkward situation from over here.

"_**Sometimes it is better to cut things short**_" She said to Rick who couldn't help it and started to wonder why she said that. As Tarya slowly got on Sevin's backs, Rick's ikran also arrived and Rick looked at him with sympathetic eyes.

"_I know, but I might be able to get her next time_" His ikran thought and pushed him slightly with his muzzle.

"Alright, alright" Rick answered the unsaid question. It was kind of hard to communicate with someone who couldn't understand you, or your body language. There was just no way he could understand him and so they started to slowly develop their own kind of communication which was based on 'I think you just said this'. Without waiting for another invitation, Rick attempted to climb on his ikran, he however failed.

"_You need to work on your technique human_" His ikran thought as he slowly placed his wing in an awkward position forward. Rick noticed that and was glad that his ikran cared for him this much. That wing was obviously outstretched in order to allow Rick to step on it and therefore get behind his ikran's neck. He quickly used his wing and quickly got behind his ikran's neck.

He quietly said "Thank you" but his ikran was already lifting off because Tarya and Sevin got a head-start they however quickly caught up with them thanks to… "_I still need to find a suitable name for him…_" Rick thought. Although he didn't know that, his ikran was thinking the same thing. "_I need to stop referring to him as a human, stinking one doesn't cut it too. I guess I'll be able to find something more defining_" He thought as they continued toward the home tree which was still far away from there.

"I think we should check if the main servos are working" Alexandra suggested while looking at Smokey. František couldn't believe it, she was conscious for barely an hour or two and she already started with repairs on the AMP husk which had a cockpit caved in, his legs looked like they also took quite a beating and he was missing an arm and several fingers on the other hand. Nobody knew if the suit had been under attack while it traveled here, but when it came here, it was looking much worse than this. The only reason it looked slightly better was that the kids took care of some minor decorations.

"They are working, or at least they are still operational…That's what it says here, the display is all fogged up!" Smokey complained while sitting on the AMP's only shoulder, luckily the auxiliary terminal was still working, and Smokey was able to connect to at least part of the AMP, he had some problems with several places in the body which were short circuited, damaged, or completely missing.

"It's not the screen that is fogging, you should stop smoking while being up there" Alexandra gave Smokey an advice he refused to follow. He managed to get this Amp's arm partially operational, the controls through the movements of the pilot were destroyed due to the fact that this Amp's cockpit didn't offer any space for pilot. It also didn't offer any space for controls… Hell there was no cockpit anymore. The hand however responded to manual command such as "Rotate wrist -30°" and such.

"I say the arm is still working too, well except for the missing fingers" Smokey told Alexandra who examined the remains of the cockpit from outside.

"We are going to need more than one soldering gun" She mumbled to herself

* * *

What a bunch of losers! I can make virtually anything with soldering gun yet they cannot fix one AMP? Feh!  
"I hate to tell you Skreetz, but you can't solder properly, hell you can't solder like Smokey does… You're lucky you know how soldering gun looks like!"  
Ah there goes all my confidence… Thanks Alex.  
"No problem!"

Alright moving on! Today I had an interesting experience with my car! Guess what, nothing happened! That's right, brakes were working (Even though they are still damaged) radio worked (even though antenna is still broken) Hell I even knew how much fuel I had in my tank (Even though I usually don't know that because of something malfunctioning ((don't know if the indicator got stuck or if floater in the tank got somehow damaged… Don't care by the way, because suddenly it started working again)) I'm just happy my car found some reason for not giving up… Horray for my car!

Answers to readers

-Acherbomb66: One day, the yerik uprising will change the whole Pandora. Yeriks will systematically exterminate na'vi. Na'vi will send somebody back to the past somehow in order to prevent the yerik uprising, he'll be strong and he'll have an accent (Quickly! Guess which movie I just mocked!)

-Sana-dracois: I declare this day as the worldwide 'Defrag your computer, save na'vi population on HDD' day

-Forgotten shock trooper: I thought about Smokey and I decided that instead of isolating him from all the dangerous stuff, he should be promoted to 'high explosives specialist'… And yes I misnamed that chapter for four seconds, after that I attempted to change the name in order to prevent confusion, yet I somehow failed… Go me!

-yukidog: You know how 'meh' chapters happen? I'm so proud of you! *hugs*

-Na'viWolf: …Must resist the urge….to make…Unghhh…captain obvious jokes!...ARRGHH!

-Thecrimisontag: So much grapes…I need a bottle of wine!

-Na'viBambi: Cake is a lie…(also, Tarya's lips are sweeter than any cake…according to Rick)

-The stone Tiger: Welcome back, sit back and enjoy today's chapter which is dedicated to puppies and other stuff like that!

Yay for puppies and other stuff like that!

Read & Review

Miracles happens, My car is proof of that!


	193. Chapter 192 no one, the unremembered

Today, I scared my cat. She is black and she was sleeping on my black jacket… How could I possibly know that she was there? She's too good at camouflage I picked her up with my jacket. Luckily I didn't try to put her on. She looked pretty surprised though…

* * *

Chapter 192: no one, the unremembered

It was a pretty boring day on otherwise interesting moon. The adventure was just a few steps away from the Hell's gate, when you entered the jungle. There were lots of plants and animals who tried to kill you, there were also quite a few na'vi who didn't know you and therefore they would kill you on sight too.

"_And I shouldn't forget the good old RDA bad guys…_ _Who will also kill me on sight just for fun_" Max thought while he was sipping his coffee. Unlike na'vi he was usually sleeping in, and this day wasn't really that different because he slept in. In fact he woke up around 12:35 in the afternoon. He was still rather woozy though because he was playing chess with computer opponent which he programmed himself, he played the 'Max's Chess master Extreme' which was sequel to the 'Max's chess master 9000'. Max was always like that, when he got bored and didn't really want to do anything. He programmed his 'chess master' which he then tried to beat. Usually after several unsuccessful attempts to beat it, he finally managed to beat it.

When he manages to beat the computer however, he starts working on another version of that program, so far he finished programming ten games already. He would've created more of these games but he was trying to repair the base defenses lately. It was really hard job even when Alexandra and the rest helped him, but now he was all alone to work on these things, not to mention that fixing hardware stuff wasn't his area of expertise, and those guns were buggy enough without him trying to figure out which wire was supposed to turn the turret right and which was supposed to start shooting. He wasn't going to risk being in front of the turret while trying to work on it, or trying to get one of the huge arrows protruding from them. He however could mess with the targeting system while still being inside in relative safety.  
He was going to start working on those turrets' systems immediately.

"_That's right, I'm going to start immediately after I drink this cup of coffee_" He thought as he took another sip. The afternoon's coffee was one of the few things he could enjoy to the fullest. He was probably one of the few people who could actually drink this coffee. He never had a problem with it, it just needed some sugar: six spoons of sugar usually did the trick. Right now however, he had seven spoons of sugar in it, just to give it that smooth sugary taste. He was currently standing right in front of the window in cafeteria and he was looking outside. The forest seemed quite calming when one was looking at him from the relative safety. Between Max and forest, there were at least five centimeters of highly resistant glass, about fifty meters of concrete ground. Which was guarded by two turrets which he managed to fix, and of course there was a giant wall which separated civilization from wilderness.

Beyond that wall, Max was practically useless. He knew little about using gun, and his will to use it was even smaller. He was good at programming and at keeping someone's body and all its organs intact while their minds were busy driving avatars. He was also an adept mechanic, Rick's AMP mark 5 was the proof of that, and although there were still some things that required some attention, that AMP was ready for any kind of action, except the stressful kind of course.  
"_Today I'll play with the turrets for a few moments, and then I'll tamper with the AMP and then I'll…_" Max kept on thinking what he was going to do, he was so busy to even notice that his cup was already empty and that the coffee ground was getting into his mouth instead of coffee. It was the terrible taste that brought him back to reality. He coughed a little and then tried to spit it back into the cup.

"Bleh!" and with that he walked over to the kitchen sink and washed the cup, when he was finished he wiped it and then put it on the corner of the sink like he always did. Then he set out toward his 'nest' as he called it nowadays. It was just a small room near the middle of the room where he found that nice leathery seat and the terminal with almost no restrictions. He called it 'Master control terminal' because the only thing it couldn't control were hangar doors.  
"_And the weather, it still can't control weather, I'm working on that however_" Max thought with a smile as he walked down through the corridor. He took a few turns and eventually ended in his 'nest' where he walked over to his leathery seat and sat in it like it was his throne. He then pushed his glasses toward his face and turned on the terminal.

"Alright, let's see how turrets are today" He said to himself and connected to the base defenses. He waited a second before the interface loaded and he got camera feeds from the whole base, most of the cameras still worked, and those which didn't were 'scheduled for maintenance' as he liked to say. He never really got over to fixing those cameras even though he started making post-it notes and posting them on defective cameras. Messages like 'FIX ME!' or 'DO IT! FIX ME!' were rather amusing way to remember which cameras weren't working properly. It also felt really good to be able to stick post-it notes on things that were literally stalking you few months ago. He however didn't want to check cameras this time, and so he moved to 'military access' button which was password protected. The terminal immediately requested login and password which Max didn't know. That's when this terminal came in. After few clicks, Max opened the folder named 'tools' and selected the program with icon of keys. The program immediately started working and soon, the password protected turrets got the login and password which they requested.

"I just love this program" Max said with smile as he selected 'Automated defense' category. The screen divided into four parts, each part represented one turret. There weren't only four turrets of course, there were sixteen of them. eight of them were damaged so bad that they didn't even reported back as 'damaged' Four of them reported back as severely damaged, two of them were damaged, one was out of ammo and the other two were 'slightly damaged' which meant that they were still operational but weren't in perfect condition. The turrets were named as ADT-01 to ADT-16, the ADT-01 was the first turret you could see on the right while looking at the main gate, while the ADT-16 was on the left, meaning that ADT-08 was on the other side of the compound. Max quickly checked all the camera feeds he got. Five of them were working. Camera on ADT-07 was one of them. ADT-07 was one of the severely damaged turrets whose cameras were still working. It was facing outside, looking into the jungle. Max decided to fix that one's targeting system because it was one of the few he could actually see. He summoned the diagnostic menu for that turret and started checking the damage. He also summoned menu for ADT-05 which was turret which was slightly damaged, this turret could actually shoot.

"_That's what makes this turret so awesome, it can shoot! I might give it a nickname, I'll call it shooting turret number two!_" Max thought with a smirk. He then switched to manual control and turned the working turret to face the ADT-07 in order to see how that turret was acting during 'diagnostics' He then switched to the aforementioned turret and started with diagnostics. He then looked back at the screen which showed the awkward movement of that turret. The turret tried to rotate to the left, that attempt ended after rotating twelve degrees to the left and then being blocked. Huge red message blinked on Max's screen.

"**Obstacle detected, movement blocked**" Max casually ignored that message because this message appeared every time some turret couldn't turn for any reason. The same messages appeared when there were two people manually controlling the same turret, and were giving it contradicting orders.  
Max then tried to rotate the turret to the other side. He managed to turn almost ninety degrees when he noticed something on the camera. Something jumped away from the wall into the tall grass and bushes which were growing right next to the Hell's gate's walls. Max was slightly surprised after seeing that. Animals usually didn't come this close to the walls, and when they did, they were usually scared by the sparking or whizzing turrets. If that wasn't enough, they were repelled by those two working turrets who tried to attack them on sight.

"_Alright, that was the most interesting thing that happened today._" Max thought, he'll have to remember this moment when he gets to his bed in the evening again, he wanted to write it down for the future generations. "_Entry number: Who cares, today I saw movement outside. I was slightly surprised…that's all_" He even knew what to say to the diary already. After realizing that he stopped with the diagnostics, he continued with them. Raising turret upwards was relatively easy, the turret was working when it came to aiming up and down, so there were only few tests left. One of them was firing the primary weapons. Max aimed the gun upward and then issued red alert for this turret while observing how the turret acted from the POV of ADT 05. The miniguns started spinning. The red alert meant that the gun had to spin. It was a function which allowed shooting the gun immediately when the threat appeared, otherwise it had to start spinning and take aim which took almost five seconds of precious time it could spend shooting at things. When Max saw that the barrels were spinning, he started to feel really good. If the barrels were spinning, it meant that only the turning system was damaged, and the targeting system needed to be reconfigured in order to not attack na'vi. Max however decided to shoot that gun, the ammo counter said that there were approximately fifty thousand bullets, meaning that the gun got damaged before it could spent the first thousand bullets. One of the two miniguns placed on the turret started shooting while the other immediately stopped and started smoking. The brakes which were used for emergency stops used water for cooling which explained the smoke. Max waited a second to see what caused the weapon to stop firing. After few moments of silence, a message appeared on his screen.

"**Ammo belt jammed, right minigun emergency shutdown.**" That was the message that appeared on the screen. Max was about to sight when another message appeared on the screen.

"**Acquiring target**" was the other message. The Turret obviously switched back to automatic after the emergency shutdown and started slowly turning. Max almost panicked when he realized that this turret's targeting system was still configured to shoot everything non-human on sight. "_Na'vi are not humans! Who knows what he saw!_" He thought and immediately took control of the gun. The gun however still tried to turn itself, toward the bush which was hiding someone. Max couldn't see who because he couldn't turn the turret that way, and because it was near the corner of the wall, he couldn't switch to the zero-five because that turret was already on different part of the wall and zero-six which was right on the corner was not responding. He tried to switch to one of the cameras that might be able to see over the wall but he found none.

"**Unknown entity detected**" Turret 05 reported back. Unknown entity usually referred to something that didn't resemble human or average na'vi, and of course Avatars which were too expensive to risk 'friendly fire' from base defenses. Max therefore looked through the turret's camera system and expected to see some stay animal which will be quickly torn to shreds by dual miniguns. That thing was however hiding in the bushes nearby, so he couldn't see it clearly. The minigun started to spin but the animal just kept on staring at it. Max looked closer to the screen in order to figure out what the hell was that. The camera wasn't in best shape and so the image wasn't as focused as he would like it. "_What the hell is that?_" he thought, the turret kept on spinning and soon it would start firing. That thing rushed away from the bushes toward the corner of the wall. The turret of course tried to follow it but when it started firing, the animal was already behind the corner and Max couldn't see what it was, or at least he couldn't see it clearly.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Alright I know, you guys hate cliffhangers, and I keep doing them every second chapter… I'm sorry! I knew you guys would be mad at me and for that reason I made this chapter extra long to compensate. Oh yeah, and we're going to see how life treats Max. Oh and we'll have one close encounter with that strange animal, whatever it is. It was either doing this chapter, or doing chapter about Smokey and Alex working on the Amp, I decided for Max because I could let my imagination get better off me. I also managed to visualize the Hell's gate (If my story differs from original, consider it AU) so I basically thought that the walls surrounding the Hell's gate are forming a giant square or rectangle. Two turrets on each side of the gate and five turrets on the sides and four in the rear, while the corner ones are 2,6,10 and 15… This thing will be somewhat important in the future! (Oh noes spoiler!)

I think I wrote a decent chapter today, it's full of technical stuff however, and therefore I apologize to the fans interested in nature (I'm not sure I got any though) I'll write something full of flowers and stuff someday as a compensation.

Answers to reviews!

-Na'viWolf: I'm curious too (Translation: I can't come up with suitable name for the ikran)

-Forgotten shock trooper: Come on, probability of that happening is almost non-existent. Why? Because Alexandra is supervising him (Thank god for that, or he might actually do what you described)

-Yukidog: Alright I stop making filler chapters (which were supposed to enhance the characters in one way or another) and I'll move on with the story …oh wait I just did!

-sana-dracois: true…

-Acherbomb66: me too

-Max: I think you should be fixing the turrets, and preparing for the strange things that lurk around the Hell's gate… Or maybe I got the wrong Max…

-Hideout Writer: Alright, have fun, and feel free to come back when you feel like it (also those four letters are of course 'BEER!' ...or maybe wine… I'm not sure.)

-The stone tiger: Not being able to communicate is the funny thing here… Also, the ikran will find out about Thanty sooner or later (They're going to meet soon…But first: The plot awaits!)

That is all for today… (meh, I just wish I could write the whole fanfiction right now)

Read & Review


	194. Chapter 193 no one gets visitors

"**This is automated message system: Skreetz is currently heavily depressed and drinking heavily. I'll be the one amusing you today: ****Two hydrogen atoms walk into a bar.**** One says: I think I lost an electron. The other says: Are you sure? The first replies: I'm positive!**

* * *

Chapter 193: no one gets visitors

Max was getting really curious. That thing which was creeping around the walls was obviously intelligent yet it didn't match the specifications of neither human nor na'vi. It wasn't human because it had a tail, which Max managed to spot and it wasn't na'vi because it was able to hide in bush which wasn't big enough for average na'vi, meaning that it must've been prolemuris, or something slightly bigger than that.

"_I wonder if I should add this to my diary._" Max thought while he was tampering with the IFF scanner and targeting parameters for the ADT 07. The turrets usually have colored lights on the back and in the front of the turret. When Max checked the feed from the turret number five, he saw that ADT 07's light indeed changed from orange to blue which meant that the turret was active but was currently without targeting data. More specifically, its targeting data were deleted and he was currently getting an update. Without targeting data, it would attack anything moving, which was usually bad thing because it killed indiscriminately, and often started attacking other turrets too if left in this state.

Max fixed several lines in the IFF scanner, meaning that there were several humans who were allowed on the compound, he named that faction as 'Na'vi rebels' That group consisted of several humans which were generally accepted by the Omaticaya tribe and the other clans, he also added two specific six-legged beings who were also friendly. The RDA however was marked as 'unfriendly unless escorted' which meant that anyone with the RDA identification still on them would be warned to leave the area before the turrets turned hostile, unless some of the 'na'vi rebels' brought him in, then it would be okay.

He also had to change targeting data because the system didn't know what "Na'vi" is, so he had to add new specifications, otherwise every na'vi would be detected as either intruder, or unknown entity. Both of those were usually shot on sight. When adding new entity, he had to either use a three-dimensional picture, and specify the details, or edit the 'already seen' unknown entities. The turret went offline shortly after it got hit, but it still contained several scenes of Ikrans and their riders. When he found a suitable picture of na'vi among the scenes he added it as a new definition for unknown entity.

"_Maybe I should add ikrans too… Although Rick is probably flying in his gunship, it is likely that Tarya will bring her own ikran_" He thought while he was uploading the newest definitions to the turret. The turret's light immediately changed from blue to yellow, which meant that the turret was somewhat damaged but still working. There were also green and red light. While the green light was lit, it meant that the turret's condition was okay and it had enough ammo, when it was blinking it was running dry and needed ammo. When it was yellow and blinking, it was inactive but still operational, when the light was red, it needed maintenance before it would be operational again, and blinking red light was usually the last thing you saw before you were torn to shreds by the aforementioned turret.

"**New definitions were successfully uploaded**" Max read on the display, it was a good thing that it had new definitions, but now that he remembered that Ikrans were 'friendly' too, he had to alter every turret's IFF system and targeting parameters.

"_Why didn't I think about it earlier?_" He asked himself. Sure it took only a few minutes of work to add a new entity and make a rule for it, but it was unnecessary work which he could've avoided if he thought about it earlier.

"**Intruder**" a red word blinked on his screen.  
"_This day isn't going to be as dull as the other ones, but that's okay._" He thought while the interface automatically zoomed on the turret zero five, which evidently spotted another intruder.

"**Intruder recognized as "RDA Special operations and reconnaissance, blue camouflage**" **probability 67%**" Now that was something interesting, for the first time it managed to identify what was out there, but sixty seven percent was still pretty low, considering that the system could recognize RDA officer in camo-netting and hiding in high grass which was surrounded by bushes.

"_Alright let's see_" Max thought and saw that the turret was turning toward the detected intruder. Max saw somebody running behind the corner, but the turret was still turning.

"What the hell?" Max said out loud when he spotted something blue near the camera. Max waited for a few second before he decided that manually controlling the turret might be the best thing to do. He took control of it and turned it even more, he saw blue leg as the 'blue guy' walked around the turret. There was enough space to walk around it, which made it rather hard to see the intruder which was obviously playing with the turret. Those turrets weren't slow, yet if you jogged around them when this close, they couldn't target you properly.

Max however wasn't trying to see the guy. He was trying to force him to get on the other side of the turret, because then, turret fifteen could partially see him. Max's plan worked as expected, the guy tried to stay close to the camera, yet out of sight which meant that he was supposed to be a distraction. Max however wasn't dumb and realized that already. He was now zooming at the intruder from turret fifteen which was the 'out of ammo' turret. When he zoomed in, he saw the blue guy and immediately realized what was going on.

"I didn't think about this too!" He immediately yelled and quickly tapped in commands for shutting down every turret. That of course sounded off the alarm. Max immediately regretted turning the 'System primary defenses malfunction alarm' on. In fact he did that by accident a few days ago when he was tampering with the security systems. Since then, at least one turret had to be fully functional in order to prevent the alarm.

"I can't have the guns online when I don't have targeting parameters for na'vi children!" He cried out loud. What he didn't realize however were the base safety protocols which ensured that should the primary defenses malfunctioned or got destroyed, the base locked-down and secondary base defenses turned on. Truth to be told, Max wasn't aware that there were secondary base defenses which consisted of two automated drones which patrolled inside of the base, and one drone which was patrolling outside.

Before the great battle, there were more of these drones, but these three weren't destroyed during the battle for the hell's gate because they 'weren't needed' system kept them inside as 'reinforcements' should the other drones got destroyed. When the other drones got destroyed however, the system was already offline by that time. Max was even more surprised when one of the three gun drones woke up in his room. It looked like smallest pelican ever, it was however armed with a gun and it was flying. What caused Max's surprise wasn't the fact that there was armed RC plane in this room, it was the fact that he used it as a decoration on the table. He thought that it was just a model of pelican, when it lifted off he realized that it wasn't just an ordinary model. When the doors opened for the drone, he knew that those drones would be trouble. He was ignored by the drone because he was ex-RDA employee, those na'vi however weren't.

"I need to shut them down!" He mumbled, while he got back to the security access. By then he spotted through the cameras that there wasn't only one child, but a bunch of kids with Mawey.

"If I don't shut this down soon enough, they are going to be killed!" He mumbled again as he searched for the access to secondary base defenses.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mawey was outside with the 'war party' as the kids decided to call themselves. Mawey survived the great battle, and he was here when the fighting took place. Although he is a hunter, he was supposed to keep an eye on Bruce. When he checked on him last time, Bruce was sitting with Mawey's mother and several other elders and was telling them some story. After seeing that, he decided that small walk won't hurt him. After taking four steps away however, he was ambushed by several kids who wanted to hear a story about the great battle. With Thanatoress who was taking care of them until now, he knew that he might be able to provide more than just a story. After 'talking' with Thanatoress through Tsahaylu, he managed to convince her that she might give them a lift. She didn't bring them all the way to the hell's gate however. Before setting off, Mawey had to tell their mothers and caretakers that he was going to show them where the 'humans had their last stand'. They agreed rather quickly though. Thanatoress let them go a kilometer or two in order to make it 'more realistic'. Mawey started the story when they got off Thanatoress. He told them how the fight proceeded back then

"_**I was on the ground with several of our brothers, even though we just defeated sky people in the skies, we had to push them out of their home just like they did with us. **_" He explained on the way there. In fact he was retelling his story while he continued. When the giant concrete building was in sight, he told the children who were following him that

"_**Even though Sky people lost many of their brave soldiers, they still had enough to protect their 'base' as they call it. I was here with Tsanten and Zirina back then. Sky people used their demon skins to protect themselves while patrolling around this 'wall'**_" He said while pointing over at the wall, he was lying low and the children did the same.

"_**We shot as one and we managed to destroy two of the demon skins, the third and the last however started shooting at us. He missed because he couldn't see us properly. When we released our arrows together once more, he fell on the ground dead too. We thought that we have won. When everyone killed the guards walking around the wall, few groups started to sneak toward the wall, the hunters on their ikrans were supposed to attack when the first na'vi who gets over the wall inside the base calls. That's when we encountered…**_" he made dramatic pause and pointed at the turret zero seven. "_**Them**_" he said even more dramatically. That's when one of the children asked "_**and what is that?**_" before Mawey could answer that, the turret sparked, making everyone lie down and stop moving. The turret then made a strange sound and tried to 'look around' it started screeching as it tried to move to the left, and when it realized that it couldn't it simply turned back to the other side.

"_**Those are demons that never sleep, never eat, and will try to kill you when they see you.**_" He said silently to the children, trying to make them scared. It didn't as he planned thought, because the children were getting more impatient. It seemed that the demons were still alive somehow. Mawey knew that these things were 'the turrets' and even though he didn't know how they worked, Max told him what each light meant. He also gave him an advice that they are still not working properly and that he should be extra careful around them because some of them might start shooting if they are not 'taught' correctly. Although Mawey didn't know how Max taught those things what to shoot and what to protect, he knew that when the blue or red light appeared, the turrets were blind.

"_**Stay here" **_He told the children and jumped out of his cover toward the wall, that's when the 'demon' looked down and Mawey was forced to jump back into his cover. The demon looked around and then looked up again and started shooting. Everyone jerked when they heard the gunfire, and Mawey saw that the children's eyes were sparkling, they didn't expect to see how those things really were, yet they got one, and they were happy for it. Yet they knew that this thing could be dangerous and so they remained in prone position, hiding in the bushes.

"_**It is hurt, it shoots only one of his weapon**_" Mawey said to the group without lowering his voice, he knew that those turrets were deaf from Max.  
"_**Can we see them form up close?**_" One of the children asked, Mawey was against it at first but when he spotted that the turret stopped moving and blue light appeared instead, he knew that Max was in control of them.

"_**Alright, we'll move closer to one of them, do you see the red light on those? When it is still, it means that they are dead. The demons are deaf, and they are blind when the blue light or red light is still. Don't mind them and they won't mind you, beware of the green and yellow blinking lights though!**_" He gave them a crash course into how to avoid turrets. He then stood up and walked over to the edge of the wall, looking at the turret which Norm showed him before, that was the first one he and the rest of their group managed to fix. Mawey also helped with fixing that turret by carrying material which was too heavy for a single human, but alright for two of them to carry it, like the minigun barrels. After playing with the working turret for a few seconds, they started moving toward it while still lying in the grass. Mawey knew that this demon's vision was bad and that he couldn't see properly and so he used that to get himself together with one child on the wall. Getting up on the wall wasn't that hard considering that the most of the walls were already getting overrun by the vines and other plants which were suitable for climbing. They quickly climbed up and Mawey with the boy he took up started running around the turret. "_**If you can move fast enough around it, it won't be able to see you**_" He explained, the child obviously enjoyed running around the turret, Mawey was sure he enjoyed that when he started laughing.

"_These young ones have no respect to the tools of war, where he is standing right now, several other na'vi died_" Mawey thought, but then he noticed that the turret stopped turning around and turned back to look into the jungle surrounding Hell's gate. He watched the light for a few more seconds before it also turned red and the alarm went off.

"_**Alright this is bad, let's get back down!**_" Mawey ordered when he saw that something small started moving near the main entrance. He also knew these things rather personally, they were the main reason he was spending the celebrations of exiling sky people on his backs while several healers tried to get the bullets out of him. The child immediately started climbing down and Mawey was about to follow him when the drone spotted him and started shooting.

* * *

It started shooting! Oh man, we've got an action-filled friendly fire chapter… which was slightly longer because I needed to clear my head. It didn't work as I wanted though, because the depression is still here. I however managed to write four pages full of story-related chapter. This means that I'm still able (Ryder) to write chapters even though I'm depressed. Go me! (Add sarcastic cheer and unimpressed clapping please, but hey I managed to make a reference to Avatar the Game)

I'm so going to finish my glass of wine and then I'm going to get some sleep, but before that I'll do the traditional Answers to readers

(Traditional) answers to readers:

-forgotten shock trooper: He knew what he saw! It was blue and na'vi like but it was too small to be na'vi… My god he's going to be child murderer if he doesn't stop the base defenses!

-Yukidog: Plot is for amateurs anyway! Who needs plot when there are lots of kissing and fighting… Plot was sacrificed in the name of meaningless battle!

-Na'viWolf: I wonder too…oh wait, I do not, I already know what it is….and so do you.

-Hideout Writer: you know that there is always place for action, but hey, Rick needs some vacations from all of that! (They are going to be cut short however…oops another spoiler, I suck at keeping spoilers away from you guys) and the word is "Whee" …or mule… or Flee!...

-Shell shock: That's right… I actually got out there and painted myself blue just to make things interesting, I'm also horribly disfigured and therefore the system can't recognize me as human anymore… Or maybe those na'vi children (Too small to be counted as average na'vi, but have tails which makes them obviously non-human) are the ones who are setting off the alarm. (your version is more funny though)

-Harold and Kumar: Just for the lolz?

-Joe Dirt: I should make a joke about having six girlfriends, but it's T rated story and therefore I'll have to tell you that it is really improbable.

-Na'viBambi: Nope… Na'vi chick is elsewhere…

Alright guys, that's it for today…Oh and I should tell you that I just hit 700 pages according to my word processing program. Go me…yay…too depressed to be happy about it… Meh

Read & Review

Be prepared for everything.


	195. Chapter 194 no one's base defenses

**Warning, depression is approaching the critical level. Recommended action: Drink some more...**

* * *

Chapter 194: no one's base defenses

Max was getting into even more stressful situation, while he was trying to find secondary base defenses system control, the coffee he drank this afternoon was not sitting well with him, in fact it was already trying to get out.

"_Jesus Christ, save lives or save my bladder! Oh god, this is actually hard choice!_" He never thought that he would have to decide between saving lives and preventing painful death when it explodes. "_It can't explode, the more probable scenario is that I'll just …no…let it explode!_" Max thought. As a scientist, he knew that it would be better to die than to wet his pants. The desire of running out of this room, turn right and running toward the toilets at the end of the hall, was getting rather overwhelming. He really wanted to empty himself. Concentrating on the search of something that probably wasn't there was getting harder and harder. Max however pushed himself to the limits.

"_Rick can run around Pandora while breathing the air, befriending Thanators and scoring with na'vi… Jake can unite the clans and have them fight against humans and he also scored with na'vi… Come on Max! You can do it, you can keep your urine inside, and then you'll eventually score with na'vi just like everyone else_" He thought. The urge intensified as he crossed his legs.

"Come on! Come on!" he tried to push himself while searching. He already found several controls for primary systems but none for secondary. Hell he even opened the "Help" in order to find where those goddamn controls are. Meanwhile he remotely locked all the exits in order to prevent the drones which were inside the base from leaving. He didn't know how much drones there were, how many types were there, or what exactly they are going to shoot. Then there was the problem with his bladder which was now second highest priority on his list. Max had to pee really badly by now, he also saw that there was a drone outside shooting at the wall through the camera systems.

"I hope it didn't kill anyone yet!" he thought but then he realized that there was another way of dealing with the drones. He didn't have to reprogram them. He simply had to shut them down.

Mawey meanwhile had a little problem, unlike Turrets who couldn't follow him and who were damaged so badly that they barely noticed he was there when he was standing right next to them. Those flying things could give a chase and he had a whole bunch of children to protect, which didn't offer too much space for running away. He also wasn't fond of the idea of having to shoot that thing down. It was smaller than prolemuris and it was armed like a human soldier who could see na'vi everywhere, no matter how good they are at hiding.

Mawey was still on the vines near the top of the wall. He was waiting until the child got down and joined his peers who were both scared and excited. When he joined his peers Mawey told them to lie down in the grass by a simple gesture which everyone understood. After a few moments, the gunfire stopped and he looked over the wall in order to see why it stopped. When he looked over the wall however, he noticed that the drone was flying toward him and started shooting once again. Although it moved rather slowly, it was still shooting, and thus not giving Mawey any space for retaliation. Since it was closing in, he had to tell the children to move further away from the hell's gate.

"_**Hide behind those trees!**_" He said and pointed to the trees which weren't too far from the wall. They weren't too far for children to be completely safe from the drone which was closing in yet they were close enough for Mawey to interfere should any predator try to attack them.

Mawey had to start climbing down too, since he could hear the beeping noises that drone made while it got closer and closer. When he got on the ground, he ran toward one of the trees too. When he was almost there, drone was already passing over the wall and started shooting once again. Mawey had to make three steps in order to get to cover, the drones were however really accurate. When it started shooting, he was almost completely covered by the tree. Almost was the keyword as one of the stray bullets nicked his ear as he was sidestepping behind the tree. The pain forced him to grab the bleeding ear.

"_This is really bad_" He thought while holding his ear. Now he was really sure that these things weren't controlled by Max, and he was also happy that he told the child who was up there with him to go when the alarm sounded off. He thought that Max was showing off right until the point where the drone started shooting.

While he thought about the drone however, he almost ignored the beeping sound it made while it closed in, it was about forty meters away from the tree. Mawey looked to the nearest tree where one of the children was hiding, he noticed that excitement faded and there was just a fear for their lives. Mawey immediately thought that he'll need another plan. He could outrun this thing and some of the children also could, but there was a high probability of someone getting killed in process which immediately destroyed the plan because he planned on saving everyone, him included.

The gunfire once again stopped and he peeked out of his cover to see where the drone was now. When he peeked however, he saw the drone relatively close to him. The drone's small gun immediately locked on Mawey. Mawey's eyes widened as he realized that he won't be able to pull his head back in time. He closed his eyes and tried to hide his head again. The gunshots filled the air and he could hear several bullets whizzing near his head. He however managed to hide his head behind the tree before it got ripped off by the bullets. He however also heard different gunshots. Those were faster than the drone mounted machine gun. It was faster than that.

"_Oh no, there are more of them!_" Were his first thoughts. When he heard the fire, he however noticed that this firing was followed by a small explosion and then after the explosion it was completely silent. No gunshots, no beeping no nothing. Even his heart decided to be extra quiet in order to make this moment even more dramatic. He looked at the children who were crouching behind several trees in order to hide themselves from the menacing drone. Some of them were really scared, some of them were trying to look brave but they were also scared.

"_Now you know how it feels to be hunted_" He thought while he looked at them. This time however, he had to show them that no matter what they should be strong, and so he peeked around the corner once again. What he saw were several pieces of metal lying randomly around the ground and there was turret number zero five looking his way. Double miniguns still spinning and smoking

"**Target destroyed. Na'vi convoy casualties: Zero.**" That information appeared on the screen of Max's terminal, when he read the first line however, he didn't wait any longer and dashed off. Now that the threat was gone, there was completely different problem at hand! Max had to open the doors and run. Run as quickly as he could! He felt that his willpower did nothing to ease the pain he currently felt. That's right, the urge turned into pain and the pain was forcing him to run even faster because he knew that if the pain intensified only by little, then he'll have to relax his muscles which would make the pain go away, but also making his pants wet. Wetting his pants was unacceptable and so he just kept on running. He already saw the toilet sign on the wall and was about to celebrate that his pain is soon going to subside. He however also felt that the pain started to intensify with each passing moment, making it harder for him to concentrate on keeping the pants dry. He didn't have time to think about anything right now as he rushed toward the doors. Once he arrived in front of the door he felt that his control over the bladder was fading and that in few seconds he'll no longer be able to resist the urge!

"_Can't let that happen!_" He thought as he rushed inside, he passed the sinks and got over to the toilets. He tried to unzip his pants but as he rushed things, he jammed the zipper!

"Jesus why?" He cried as he quickly unbuckled his belt and undone his pants by force. Right at that moment, he lost the control… Luckily for him he managed to get in front of the toilet in time and get his pants of in record time. Unfortunately nobody else was here to witness the pants moving at the speed of light toward the ground.

"Ahhh, now I know how Jake felt when RDA left the Hell's gate… Relieved!"

* * *

That's right I'm sure he was relieved, not in that way however.

"Do we have to talk about it while I'm still…"  
"Oh sorry"

*whistling*  
*looking at watches*  
*more whistling*  
*solving world hunger*  
*whistling some more*  
"Jesus just how much longer?"

"Don't know, never been to the toilet before in this story, and it's half a year old… Not to mention that I didn't go to the toilet in the movie either!" Max explains

"Uh…okay…I'll just handle this without you" I answer him while looking back at YOU (yes you…no not the other one…YOU!)

I'll answer your questions to me in my traditional Answers to readers section

Answers to readers section special (today I'll make references in each answer):

-na'viBambi: I didn't stole it, jokes aren't copyrighted! (although I wanted to make another reference ;-) )

-Yukidog: "[That's a myth, clowns don't taste funny!]" Thanty announces, while chewing something… Myth BUSTED! (another reference)

-sana-dracois: That really came out of nowhere… It's raining outside, and its autumn.  
(Hell I can't make another reference because I can't place word Pillar near the autumn without the whole sentence sounding weird!.)(Wannabe reference)

-forgotten shock trooper: That announcing wasn't that bad…but try something like "Good people of imperial city…welcome to the fan-fiction!"

-Acherbomb66: It's not like they had a radio headset to call him, they don't have mobiles… well they might have banana phones (yet another reference! Banana phone © raffi)

-Hideout writer: I have every right to be depressed… and I finally figured out the word! It's CAKE! (easiest reference ever follows) and we all know that CAKE IS A LIE! (there you go)

Alright guys, another depressing day is behind us, and that means another (short) chapter too!

Read & Review

Make a difference…or reference!


	196. Chapter 195 no one can't do it

Depression passed after I found a light-hearted game… I just had to smile when I saw lots and lots of blood… When I swung my butcher knife, oh so much fun! When it landed with the nice chopping sound and blood spraying all over the place! Jesus that was awesome! I love realistic cooking simulators! (Not really, got bored and decided to try something new)

* * *

195: no one can't do it

No matter how good it must've been to score with na'vi girl, nothing is better than the feeling of saving two or more lives and then taking a leak. Max was satisfied with himself right now. He didn't know what brought him more happiness though. Sure it would be a huge mental burden to know that he was unable to save his friends, but to live with the shame of wetting himself in his age would've been probably worse. "_Thank god I managed to get here in time…_" He thought as he puts his pants back on. Life however keeps on going and everyone knows that life brings you trouble. Max just wasn't prepared for another set of troubles. The first problem came with his pants. Since the zipper was jammed, he couldn't pull his pants back up. "Come on!" He said, sure it went down smoothly but getting them up wasn't that easy.

"No way! I successfully defended my pants from my urine. I won't leave them behind!" He said out loud but then he heard a whizzing sound. He then remembered that he locked himself in the Hell's gate with at least one drone which was probably now scanning through the corridors in order to find something or someone doing something. "

_I'm safe, although I'm no longer RDA employee I'm still allowed to stay here, besides he won't be able to find me in this cabin!_" Max thought and tried to pull his pants up once again. He managed to pull them up, but not without casualties. Poor private Zipper got torn to shreds when he tried to hold on. That just make Max more frustrated, these were his favorite pants, and he didn't know how to use sewing kit, not to mention getting the destroyed zipper off his pants in the first place. He was just glad that these pants also had a button and so he used that to fix the problem with the pants, at least temporarily. When he fastened his belt he realized that something was amiss here.

"_Wait a second, we don't have cabins. We have two separate rooms! One for urinals and the other for two toilets divided by wall…Oh crap!_" Max once again started to freak out. He just crossed to the other side's territory. He just took a leak in the women's toilet. It didn't matter that he was alone in the base, and the only thing that moved around here beside him was drone with machine gun. He however immediately dashed out of the women's bathroom when he literally ran into the drone. The drone hit him in the stomach and then flew backward in order to keep its balance. Max didn't wait for anything and started running toward his 'nest'. The drone just hovered there for a few moments, trying to compute what just happened.

"**ID verified, Dr. Max Patel, ex-RDA employee. Verifying security infringements: Accessing off-limit part of the base, assaulting security drone (Hit and run tactic)  
Recommended course of action: Arrest… Error: Unit is not capable of arresting. Updated course of action: shoot to disable**"

With that the drone started moving once again, this time however it didn't try to get out of the base in order to shoot at whatever caused the alarm, no. This time target was Dr. Max with damaged pants.

Mawey looked at the turret and the turret looked at him, the one of the children peeked from behind the corner and the turret turned to him. When it didn't fire, most of the children peeked from behind their trees in order to see what was going on. The turret then targeted each and every one of them and started looking in random directions which meant that it was scanning for hostiles.

"_**It seems that we have one of them on our side.**_" Mawey told the children who were relieved. He then motioned for them to follow. He didn't want to bring them inside, yet he wanted to check with Max in order to see if he was alright and ask him why the drones went after him. He however couldn't leave children outside where it was dangerous. "_It might be even more dangerous inside though_" He thought. Where was one drone, there were at least dozen others covering the ones in front of them. When he started approaching the wall however, he heard the minigun spinning again.

When he looked up he saw that the turret was aiming into the jungle. Before he could look where exactly it was aiming it started shooting. The noise it made forced everyone to cover their ears and crouch. Everyone except the animal it mowed down. When the turret stopped shooting, there wasn't enough meat on that animal to identify it. The animal immediately turned into one-hundred-thousand-pieces 3D puzzle. After that the turret stopped shooting and started looking around once again. Mawey wasn't exactly thrilled about the idea of climbing up the wall and walking around it in order to get down into the base but what other choice did he have? The alarm was still going on and therefore the main gate wouldn't open. So the only way inside was over the wall.

"_**When we managed to subdue the demons, we had to climb over the wall and make a signal for the hunters on ikrans to land here…**_" He told them while he started climbing, but then he realized that no story is going to save the day now so he might try a different approach. He stopped climbing and looked down at the kids.

"_**Telling this story isn't good enough. Let's re-live the capture of the Hell's gate. The plan is simple, there is a human inside who needs to be found, there might be other dangerous things inside however, so we're going to be extra careful while searching for him. You are going to become hunters, so we'll move silently and stay unseen.**_" He said and saw that the children were okay with that. He wasn't particularly happy about it but if he manages to play his cards right, he might be able to bring everyone back and tell the children's parents that it was just one big game and that Max was controlling the demons and stuff like that. He quickly looked at the five children he was taking care of and silently prayed to Eywa to keep them safe. Then he started climbing and the children were right behind him. When he was on the wall, the turret turned to him and he froze. It wasn't pleasant feeling to be watched by the demon that could rip you to shreds at distance in less than two seconds. Not to mention that even though he looked friendly, he might turn on you any second.

Mawey stood still until the turret turned away and looked at nothing in particular. When He started climbing down, he looked up. The turret looked at each and every child and each and every child froze like Mawey did. He honestly didn't believe that if he stood still, it couldn't see him but what else could he do? It was either that or start running, and running away might provoke it. When he was inside the courtyard with four children, helping the fifth one get down of the wall, he started thinking about getting inside. The alarm was still blaring so the main airlocks might be locked down. When Mawey however looked over to the hangar, he noticed that the doors were still open, and therefore the hangar was still accessible. "_I might show the vehicles to the children, and take some human weapons which might actually be better when dealing with those flying demons_" He thought. It was a good idea to have rapid shooting weapon which will hit something that small more likely than arrow which would take some time to fire. The time he'll not have because the drones will start firing before he does.

"_**We'll go through the human's mounts nesting place**_" He announced. He liked to make the humans look mysterious and dangerous because they were, of course there were some exceptions like Rick, Max and the others. There were also many more of them who tried to kill every na'vi they encounter and blow their homes in order to get their precious rocks!

The children weren't as excited as he thought they would be, in fact they were little scared by simply thinking about going through the nesting place of those terrible monsters. Mawey however already started walking toward the hangar. He was walking rather quickly because in the courtyard there was absolutely no place to hide behind if he was ambushed. He however managed to get inside the hangar without too much trouble. The only thing that troubled him were those children who were getting more jumpy with each passing second.

"_Maybe I should tell them that those machines are unable to move without pilots. _" He thought, but then he realized that children already saw Rick's AMP move on its own so they might not believe him when he would say such thing. The first thing he did when he was in the hangar was to head over to the weapons rack where he picked up the only gun he was taught to shoot: Avatar sized M60. The children who followed him also looked at the weapons in the rack but he didn't pay any attention to them. Those weapons had their safeties on and therefore they couldn't shoot them even if they wanted to. "_**We should not tarry here**_" He mumbled and started his 'tour' through the hangar. Their first destination was AMP parking zone.

* * *

Bloody tourists! Keeping their guns and even stealing yours… I hate tourists with guns!

Enough said.

I had a really though day, even though I managed to cure my depression by the cooking simulator, I didn't manage to cure my sleepiness which is overwhelming me right now. Don't get me wrong I like being overwhelmed by sleep because she is a good mistress. She even gives me some dreams when I surrender. (Truth to be told, some of them are rather weird, and some of them are downright absurd! Like that dream I had today. Dreams about making out with Hydralisk (Zerg unit from Starcraft …Starcraft belongs to Blizzard entertainment) now that was creepy. What's the worst part? I don't know if they have male and female genders so it might be even gay dream… Enough about my disturbing dreams! Let's get to answers to readers!

Answers to readers (That was unexpected!)

-MoreCakeForMe: You're an inspiration for all reviewers: just go on and push me into writing new chapters. Oh and congrats on your birthday, you're (put your age here) only once!

-forgotten shock trooper: I'm sure I made that reference!

-yukidog: It's easier not to make references for me.

-a sitting duck: if I keep writing, will you keep reading? (That's a philosophical question of the year!)

-warriorcatShadowscar: I'm sure you do (although I'm not sure what were you asking in the first place ^_^')

-Sana-dracois: Alright, can somebody explain the Halo reference to her?  
"I can do that" Master chief volunteers for the job (it's a name of the spaceship from aforementioned game series which is © to bungee)

-Hideout Writer: Truth to be told, I stopped drinking tequila because of the taste… I also tried to drink it without the salt and lemons just like that but its like the food I cook: It doesn't have enough taste to like it, but it has enough taste to dislike it… I'm back at drinking wine (I like the sour ones)

-Na'viWolf: I find your lack of reading disturbing young reviewer… (reference!)

-Acherbomb66: He did that only because he knew Mawey, if it was "random na'vi guy number 28 " he'll let him die (he don't like him!)

-the stone tiger: What the hell are you talking about? This is a serious story, and we're serious people… *sigh* Rick…could you please stop wearing your underwear on your head while I'm trying to look serious?

"No way man, briefsman is here to rescue this story from seriousness!"  
(and by the way, I don't think that going to the bathroom makes it less intelligent, just more realistic…Notice that I didn't make it too realistic though, if I tried to make it more realistic, Max would've pi**ed himself because I didn't write anything about his underwear… He just pulled his pants off and peed in his slips! ((Because he's THAT hardcore!)))

Lolz that last answer made me laugh… Maybe this day wasn't really that bad. (looks at the empty glass) disregard that! It sucks to be me!

Read & Review

Wash your hands!


	197. Chapter 196 no one and the others

Tonight I'll go to the pub! That's right, that'll be main reason why I won't write chapter today. That's right I'm not writing today…  
"Meow*" (*I'll write a chapter instead of you if you want.)  
Oh you would? Thanks! I owe you one…or five…  
"Meow*" (*don't mention it… (Insert evil cat laughter here))

* * *

Chapter 196: no one and the others

Max wasn't running away from the drone, he was running away from the toilets, he felt like a rapist right now, he violated one of the most sacred places in this base. He held this kind of respect toward several places in this base, one of them were private quarters belonging to Dr. Grace Augustine. He never seen the room, he couldn't build up the courage to open those doors. His destination was his 'lair' where he could check where the na'vi were, and if they were safe. He completely ignored the alarm which was still going off. He was used to it because it went off quite often when he tried to fix things.

The red flashing lights however reminded him that there were still some drones which were about to shoot at almost everything. He spotted the doors to his 'lair' as he ran toward them. Max however wasn't good at running, which also meant he sucked at slowing down and stopping. He was however best of the best, hottest of the rest, when it came to managing to slip on anti-slipping floor and then falling at awkward angle. He tried to slow down by grabbing the door handle but he once again underestimated his speed and fell on his side with a loud thump.

"Oh why Newton?" Max said while he was picking himself up from the floor. He then opened the doors and got inside. Then he proceeded to lock them and barricade himself inside. "_That should stop the vengeful women from trying to kill me!_" He thought while he placed another chair in front of the doors. He then quickly jumped to his leathery seat which he refused to use on barricade and opened the security access. He immediately started checking cameras near his 'lair'. When he saw that there weren't any women trying to get inside, he was relieved. He however spotted one drone at camera twelve, which was rather strange because he was looking at that particular drone through camera seventy four. The main reason he felt confused was the position of cameras.

Camera twelve was near his 'lair' while camera seventy four was one level above him, near the secondary generator. "_There are two of them?_" He figured it out rather quickly. What was even more disturbing however were the state of the cameras. For example camera thirty three which was overrun by the post-it notes, showed him a huge distortion. That surprised Max even more because camera thirty three had a problem with turning. Camera twenty nine on the other hand showed really strange image for some reason. Max noticed that there was something strange with it, he looked at it closer. It showed cantina, there were several benches, coffee cup on one of the tables, doors to the cantina were closed and the clocks on the wall showed that it was 15:34.24 Max looked at the watches on his hand and checked the time which was 15:49:56. When he looked back at the old analog clocks on the wall he was even more surprised to see that they showed 15:34.12 but they weren't going backwards. He looked at the clocks for several seconds until he saw it. It was a video loop. Every time they got to the 26 seconds, the seconds immediately turned to 10 seconds.

"_Holy crap!_" He thought, he checked the outside cameras in attempt to find Mawey and the children he saw. "_I need to find them and tell them!_" He thought. He needed to find them in order to decide which intercom he should use. Meanwhile he spotted something else. The drone near the secondary generator suddenly fell on the floor like it hit something, but there wasn't anything.

"_Don't tell me!_" Max thought while he balled his hand into a fist and smashed the button on the wall.

Mawey was walking through the hangar with the children. This place was creepier than ever, the alarm just made it creepier not to mention malfunctioning airlock which opened behind them a few minutes ago and then closed again. He however ignored that and continued toward the AMP section of the hangars.

He moved swiftly and silently just like the children, which were silently following him. When they arrived to the hangars, he started looking around. He wanted to see if there were any of those drones outside. Although he was still looking for them, he didn't want to meet them. The children however were more interested in the AMPs which were now surrounding them. Each and every AMP was standing in line, and together they created relatively big corridor. They were like honor guards in shiny armor, each one held his own weapon and stood in attention. Mawey however didn't notice anything out of ordinary in the hangar, except the fact that the only AMP MK-5 which was different from every other Amp was almost completely repaired. Only several fingers were missing on its left hand. He heard that this AMP was the one in which they found Rick. Back then they thought that he was one of the last humans left here. The other two humans here were Norm and Max. So much changed since then, he wasn't one of the last humans here.

Hell he wasn't among the last one hundred, there were more of them. This also made Mawey feel more uncomfortable. More humans meant that there will be more trouble, but what was more important at this moment, more humans meant more machines being operational. He knew that without humans, machines quickly decayed and stopped moving. Turrets outside were perfect examples of that. Without Max there wouldn't be singe one of them moving. "_On the other hand, without Max, there wouldn't be those drones moving either_" Mawey thought as he slowly advanced through the hangar. When he however heard hissing sound of hydraulic and starting of an engine, he had to turn back. One of the children was missing and the remaining four were standing around the only AMP with closed canopy.

"_Oh you got to be kidding_" Mawey thought when he looked at the AMP in which he saw the fifth children which looked like he knew what he was doing for some reason. Mawey didn't know how to operate AMP, and the child didn't know how to do that either. Unlike Mawey though, the child was slightly bigger than the human and so it managed to get inside the AMP without too much problems, it also knew how to turn on the controls. The whole controlling set turned green and he started moving inside the AMP. The AMP copied his every movement which wasn't really the best course of action. When he turned on the controls, he tried to scratch his head, the AMP copied his movements and the resulting noise of metal rubbing against the metal wasn't pleasant. When the kid inside tried to cover his ears however, he almost broke the canopy as the AMP smashed its hands against the cockpit. The kid however quickly realized that the AMP was copying every move he did and so he stopped moving too. Mawey was mortified, the child managed to get into one of the human war machines and the machine attacked him. After a few moments however, the machine stopped and the child managed to get in control of it.

"_He knows how to control one of the AMPs? Where did he learn that?_" Mawey asked himself as he looked at the child which was obviously enjoying the feeling of total control over this AMP's movement. He then took a step forward and the AMP did the same. Mawey however wanted to continue quietly, without a few tons of heavy machinery stomping behind him.

"_**Get out, we don't know what we might encounter, and you're making too much noise!**_" he said to the kid who reluctantly made a step back and forcefully opened the canopy, making yet another earsplitting sound. He then switched the controls off and got out of the cockpit, jumping down on the ground. He was immediately interrogated by the other children about how it felt to be inside the demon skin and if he was afraid and things like that. Mawey was just happy that the kid was alive and uninjured. When he turned back however he saw something.

Something moved in front of him yet he wasn't sure what it was. "_My eyes must be playing tricks on me_" He thought as he rubbed his eyes. Now that he knew that at least one of the children knew how to start AMP, he didn't want to risk going further into the hangar. Instead he decided to get inside the base. He turned around and motioned for the kids to follow as he started walking toward the airlock. He quickly realized that the kids probably knew how to start an AMP thanks to Rick and his wrecked AMP back at the home tree. "_I wonder what else these kids can surprise me with_" He thought while walking toward the airlock. He felt like he was being watched the whole way there however, and he didn't like that feeling. When he entered the airlock he waited for the kids to get inside too.

"_**This place is where humans can put off their masks and breathe their own air, you might feel a little light headed at first but after a few deep breaths you'll feel better**_" He told the children and they nodded. Then he pushed the 'cycle' button and the doors behind the children closed rather quickly. One of the children almost screamed when the doors closed right behind him, but he quickly calmed down because he knew that screaming might give his position away and he didn't want that. Mawey was proud of him when he saw that the child put his hands on his mouth in order to prevent himself from yelling. The hissing sound made children more uncomfortable, but shortly afterward, the other doors opened and the hissing stopped.

"_**Welcome to the hell's gate**_" Mawey said when he took a step inside. The children also got inside but when the last one of them entered, different alarm went off and the airlock behind them closed and fire sprinkler system activated and started spraying the water at everyone. The children yelped and Mawey immediately knew that this was bad. "_It means that something here is on fire_" He thought, but he was wrong this time. Fire Sprinklers could be activated automatically when the heat in the room reaches sufficient level, or when somebody like Max smashes the glass and pushes the Emergency fire button. Unlike automatic activation however, manual activation turned on every last one of the sprinklers, while automatic activated only the sprinklers in the room.

* * *

Why did Max turned on the fire alarm? Was he just thirsty or did he had something planned? Is he planning to destroy the drones by making them wet and hoping that they would short-circuit themselves while being wet? What else did Rick taught these children? Or did they learn that from Thanty? Is my cat number one fanfic writer? (The last question's answer is yes!)

My cat however left the half of the chapter unfinished and took off somewhere. I don't know why, and I don't know where. I however promised her a treat so I'll just go down to my kitchen and find some fishes for her… She loves fishes!

Answers to readers

-forgotten shock trooper: Actually Max is kind of lucky to have just a psychotic robot after him. (One guy however told me that it's all just lie… He read "women" but when he stepped inside, there were just toilets, no women at all!)

-yukidog: I'm commander Skreetz and this is my favorite reference on the citadel!

-the stone tiger: No way, this is story related stuff… can't get back to the side story before I make some kind of twist…

-a sitting duck: GLaDOS? I'm sorry to tell you that but… he's dead Jim!

-hideout writer: I don't have separate drives for those things… Hell I don't use machines for that stuff either. I managed to get infected by 'THE MADNESS' however and that stuff is helping me in making this story so random!

-Na'viWolf: Unless you show me a medical report with at least three stamps from different doctors, I can't let you go! (Roughly translated quote one of my teacher used a lot)

Now that's all folks, I managed to write a chapter with cooperation with my cat… We're both awesome!

Read & Review

Your cat probably can do that too!


	198. Chapter 197 no one's ghosts

Ahh the depression again, I started to miss it. That's right I got depressed again, but this time I'm going to tell you guys why. You all remember when my Grandpa died a few months ago Right? Well, we've started cleaning his flat about three months ago but we never managed to do any progress due to depressiveness of that place. I however wanted to help my father with cleaning, and so I started going there too. It's an instant depression when you spot the toys you've played with when you were young and were visiting him. (Even worse when you find photos) So that's the main reason I'm so depressed lately.

* * *

Chapter 197: no one's ghosts.

Max looked back at the cameras after he pushed the fire alarm button. Each and every sprinkler turned on and the water rained from the ceiling every section which wasn't marked as 'sealed'. Those rooms marked as sealed were usually vacant apartments, storerooms with food and other stuff which couldn't be sprayed by the water. The system there worked a little differently, the air distribution system stopped distributing air in those rooms and instead started venting the air out. Because almost every room was airtight, to prevent full scale disaster if there was a hole in the building which would let the Pandora's air inside and therefore kill every human in the area. The apartments were 'vacuumed' in order to stop fire from raging inside.

"_That's right, burning is just an oxidation of air at the igniting temperature…or something like that… I don't know_" Max just realized he forgot what burning really was. Although he was programmer and neuroscientist, he forgot the basics. He however wasn't that surprised to realize that. He just remembered that time when he had a bet with Norm. The bet was about asking the other one something trivial, and if he was unable to answer he would make a coffee for the other one tomorrow. Max got a coffee day after that because Norm couldn't remember the formula for computing gravitational force which was…

"_Great Scott! I forgot that formula too!_" Max facepalmed this time but then he immediately started focusing on more pressing matters. He quickly looked at the camera seventy four to see what happened to the drone that fell on the ground for no apparent reason. The drone was smoking heavily and was firing at something. Max turned the camera to the right but then he got an error message

"**No signal**" appeared on the screen and he quickly switched to camera seventy three in order to turn it. That camera was situated above the doors to the secondary generator, in front of the doors there was that drone firing at something in front of her. Max leaned closer to the screen in order to see what was she firing at. He tried to raise the camera to see in the distance but when he saw it he stopped. The drone was firing at the wall. The camera seventy four however was lying on the floor. The cables and the part that held the camera in place on the wall was however still up there, the cable was however severed and the holding mechanism also looked like it has been shot. Max looked at the wall which was wet and full of bullets. The camera he was viewing from was also wet and the water droplets were forming on the glass protecting the lens.

"I knew I should've installed wipers on the cameras, but 'noooo. It's stupid to install wipers on the cameras.'" Max said imitating Norm's voice. Truth to be told, Max wanted to install the wipers on the cameras just for fun back then. Norm who was his only companion however was strictly against it. Max was a little bored back then, in fact he was bored beyond all measures and he tried not to sleep for three days straight so he was a little out of his mind, but only a little! He moved his face even closer to the screen and saw something after all. It seemed like something moved at the end of the hall. Max couldn't see it clearly however, because the water on the cameras was just making it worse. He however saw a flash of light and the drone exploded, the camera followed the same fate like the drone almost immediately. The same flash appeared and the camera signal was lost.

"_Alright this is it! There is definitely somebody trying to get to the secondary generator!_" Max thought. Although he didn't saw anyone, he knew that the cameras weren't rusty enough to fall off the walls.

He exited camera access and went back to security access. He went over to the secure doors control and pushed the 'Emergency shutter' option for the secure doors number ten.

"**Warning, shutter ten in motion, stand clear!**" Synthesized male voice announced over intercom everywhere and warning klaxon went off. Max watched the screen which showed approximate position of the emergency shutter. Those Emergency shutters were really just a blast doors used only when the generators were about to explode, or when the generators were about to get infiltrated by someone. Those blast doors were remotely controlled and only the high ranking personal was allowed to move them. The security protocol also didn't allow opening of the doors from any other terminal than the one which issued the shutdown.

Max was looking at the process which showed progress "**Ninety eight percent**"

Then a message appeared on the screen for a few moments. "**Warning obstacle detected in shutter 10: Obstacle id (…**" The message disappeared when the shutter closed completely, probably crushing the obstacle with it. Max couldn't however see what the obstacle was because the cameras near the entrance were all destroyed. What was even worse was the fact that he didn't see what id that obstacle had. If he knew that ID he would've been able to see what was it, but now his hands were empty!

Mawey was really worried right now, the water was just making things worse but when he heard the warning about shutter he felt even worse. He didn't know what shutter was, but when you were advised to stand clear, it couldn't be good.

"_**We're going to find the human, he's here somewhere. Whoever sees anyone, tell me.**_" Mawey ordered and the children nodded as they started walking down the corridor. The sprinklers were still going and the metal floor was slippery. The water was drained however to prevent forming a huge pool. The unused water was then pumped back into sprinklers, allowing them to operate until the last drop of water was used in order to stop the fire from spreading. Because there was no fire however, the sprinklers could do this forever, or until somebody turns the goddamn system off. First destination was the cantina which was nearby. Mawey walked through the corridor, trying to be sneaky. The water on the floor however didn't help him in being sneaky. Near the cantina, there were several doors leading to toilets, kitchen and other uninteresting parts of the base. Mawey was however about to hide in one of them when he peeked into the cantina. Drone was patrolling there and when it saw him, it immediately opened fire.

"_**Scatter! Quickly!**_" He ordered the children and they immediately entered the uninteresting rooms. Mawey meanwhile hid in the kitchen, leaving the doors opened. He had a plan on how to shoot that thing down. He quickly hid behind one of the tables and placed his gun on the table and aimed it at the doors. The drone was coming, he could tell by the buzzing sound which approached him. He made sure that the safety was off and that there were bullets in the magazine.

"_It never hurts to make sure_" He thought and steadied his finger on the trigger. The drone came just as he expected, it appeared in the doorways and tried to scan for heat signatures. It was however rather hard considering all the wet water around here. Mawey quickly started shooting, hitting the drone several times, but because it was airborne, the bullets forced it away from the doors. In fact it bounced off the wall and tried to stay airborne. The smoke was coming from the side of the drone. Mawey however couldn't shoot again, because the drone was 'hiding' behind the corner. He also noticed that one of the doors where the kids were opened slightly.

"_**No! Get back!**_" Mawey yelled but then he heard a gunshot and the kid in there yelled in pain.

"_Oh no, he's been shot!_" Mawey thought. Although he couldn't see him, he could tell by simply hearing it. The drone which was hovering until then fell on the ground and stopped moving completely. When Mawey heard that it also stopped beeping he dashed out of his cover to see how badly was that kid injured. When he got outside of the kitchen, he saw that the drone was definitely out of commission now. He then looked inside the room and his eyes widened. The kid was rubbing his nose which was bleeding, but other than that he was okay. Mawey didn't know how the hell that kid could've survived the fire when he noticed that something on the floor. It was RDA standard issue sidearm. This particular gun was still smoking, meaning that somebody used it a few seconds ago.

"_**Are you okay?**_" Mawey asked, kneeling in order to see the kid's face. The other children slowly peeked from behind the corners.

"_**Yes, but the pistol punched me**_" He said while still rubbing his nose. Mawey was at loss of the words now, the kid shot the drone but the weapon kicked back so hard that it punched his nose. Mawey was however more worried about where that kid learned how to shoot it.

"_**Where did you learn how to use human weapons?**_" He asked, but before the kid could answer him, the only girl in the group answered Mawey instead.

"_**RickNoone once showed how pistol works.**_" She said with another sidearm in her hand. Mawey didn't notice her carrying the pistol, but when he looked at one of the children which was looking at the drone, and therefore was turned away from Mawey. Mawey noticed that he also carried gun. His pistol was placed behind the belt that held the loincloth in place. Mawey didn't know what to say right now, should he praise the children for good thinking and arming themselves, or should he scold them for that?

Mawey however decided for the golden middle path and picked up the sidearm the kid in front of him dropped

"_**Never drop your weapon young hunter.**_" He said and handed it to the child who took it with big smile on his face. If a real hunter called a child young hunter, then it meant that he pleasantly surprised him, and that the child proved him that it could take care of himself in a way. Mawey then turned around and walked out of the closet.

"_**We're still looking for that human. Don't shoot at him!**_" Mawey felt like he should put emphasis on 'Don't' in that sentence. He thought that he was here with a bunch of kids that just dreamed about hunting and fighting the machines, but now he saw that they weren't just smart enough to take the pistols at the weapon locker in the hangar, but they were even able to shoot them!

* * *

Let me be clear: I do not want children carrying guns, and I do not endorse this behavior! Do not let your children take pistols at weapon lockers. Do not let them fight crazy drones…and most important thing of all. No children were used in making this chapter… They're really just a midget na'vi in children's masks! *points at one of the children who just borrowed cigarette from Grace which was standing nearby….* …hey what are you doing here anyway? You shouldn't be present when we're filming today's chapter! (Cake, we don't film them. I write them, so the midget smoking na'vi are also cake… I however do not endorse the children with guns!)

Alright, answers to readers' time!

-Yukidog: "_**Why? There is no achievement for shooting ten of them, just three of them in ten seconds!**_" Mawey shrugs! (Generic FPS achievement reference!)

-forgotten shock trooper: *points at the chapter's name* enough said!

-a sitting duck: still alive eh? …*I'm making a note here!*… That might actually be a huge success!

-sana-dracois: I liked that game, except the second playthrough

* * *

SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

When I went with RDA and then changed sides…the end was pretty disappointing because the dead guy (whose name I forgot) just appeared there and I talked to him like we were buddies (although I killed him earlier!) i hated that ending!

* * *

End of SPOILER ALERT!

* * *

-Hideout writer: THE MADNESS is a beggar's choice when it comes to engines. It's custom made and it's completely free (no upkeep either!) It however slightly alters your mind… slowly….mwahahaha…very slowly!

-Na'viBambi: there was some action! Kids with guns! Yay! There was also a few references.

(Quickly guys! Find as many references you can!)

That's it… I'm calling it a day and I'm promptly going to bed in order to sleep (DUH!)

Read & Review

They see me writin', they're ratin'  
Wanna catch me writing dirty!

That song © whoever made it


	199. Chapter 198 no one is overrun

Oh heeeyy! How are you doing? You look great! Can I interest you in some of my chapters? Not only that they are printed on virtual paper, which is very economical and ecological, but they are completely free! I don't even know why I'm trying to convince you about how good this product is at the beginning of the 198 chapter... But hey, it's funny!

* * *

Chapter 198: no one is overrun!

Mawey and his bunch of armed children were advancing deeper into the Hell's gate base. The floor was still wet and the sprinklers were still working, this of course made several children sneeze and shake slightly. The water was ice cold and it was everywhere. Mawey also didn't feel so good, but he couldn't complain, it would undermine determination of the whole group, so instead he decided to say something.

"_**When we attacked the Hell's gate, it didn't rain from the ceiling, instead of water, there were flames everywhere!**_" He said, exaggerating it. In fact when he got inside, there were only a few humans who were fighting back. Those humans however used bush bosses and few other flamethrowers. They were holed up in cantina and were the last ones to surrender. They surrendered after they got out of ammunition, which took a little longer than anyone expected. Luckily for Mawey, those guys were already panicking, and so they used their weapons at almost everything that moved.

The children were once again paying attention to him, as he kept on telling how the humans used weapons that spew fire and flames. He however didn't finish that story because he saw something. He immediately stopped and crouched and when the children saw this, they did the same. Mawey didn't know if he saw it right, but he just saw water floating in mid air and then it moved to the side. He didn't know how was that possible, but he didn't want to go and check it out because almost everything here tried to kill them at least once. So he prepared his gun instead. The flying water was at the end of the corridor, and it hid behind the wall, he could see that the water 'peeked' behind the corner and then he heard water splashing, like somebody threw a rock inside it. Mawey wasn't the only one who saw this however. The children also saw the flying water and were getting scared.

"_**Water doesn't fly!**_" One of them pointed out, although it was obviously the truth, they couldn't ignore the flying water which just 'ran away'

Max was slowly getting cornered. Just a few moments ago, a big message appeared on the screen saying that "**All secondary base defenses destroyed**" which meant that the crazy drones were destroyed completely. Although he was partially glad that they were gone, he was also really angry because whoever was destroying them was here to kill him, or worse.

"_Wait a second, what is worse than death?_" Max's mind immediately strayed away from the current problem to another one which he just created.

"_Maybe torturing me to death might be worse than death, but I don't know who they are, not to mention what they are! Maybe they are aliens!_" Max thought with horror on his face, he still believed that somewhere out there must be some super advanced liveforms that are determined to destroy all humanity for the greater good or something like that. He believed that although he was on a completely alien planet, which had three meters tall blue guys with tails.

"_Not to mention the blue girls. Sometimes I envy Norm for having an avatar!_" His train of thoughts crashed when he saw something on the cameras once again. This time it was camera sixteen which was near his lair. He saw six na'vi, one of them was adult and he looked like Mawey. Max was getting paranoid however so he had to test Mawey if he was he and not some ghost thingy that came here to haunt Max and destroy all cameras and other sensors while doing it.

"Is that you Mawey?" Mawey almost jumped when he heard a familiar voice which belonged to Max, the person he tried to reach. He quickly looked around but he couldn't see him anywhere.

"The small box on the wall, to the right" Max said through the intercom that was on the wall, directly below the camera.

"Max?" Mawey asked but Max couldn't hear him

"Push the button to speak." Max reminded him how to operate the intercom. Mawey knew how to operate with the intercom. He used it several times by now. He just didn't realize that he had to push the button in order to speak to it.

"Max?" He asked while holding the button.

"Yes, it's me. Listen, I'm in my 'lair'… you remember where that is right?" Max said while turning his camera to the children who were a little surprised to see a talking wall.

"Yes" Mawey said after he translated what Max just said. His English was getting better and better.

"Then come see me, and be careful, somebody else is inside the base, although I'm not sure who it is" Max said with slightly scared voice. Mawey just looked at the end of the corridor where the flying water appeared just a few moments ago.

"_**What are you saying?**_" One of the children asked while looking at Mawey who looked at him.

"_**I'm talking with the human we're here to find, he just told me where he is**_" Mawey explained.

"_**How does he know where we are?**_" the girl asked and Mawey pointed at the camera above the intercom which was turning from Mawey toward the children.

"_**He sees us with the eyes of this place**_" He explained, he couldn't offer a better explanation because he didn't have one. He didn't know how cameras worked, he just knew that they were eyes inside this base, and if you knew how to do it, you could look through them and even turn them! The children paid no attention to the cameras. They literally ignored them until now. Now they were looking at the strange eye which focused on them.

"Hurry, meet me here before…" Max's voice suddenly disappeared and Mawey could hear a loud noise as somebody tried to destroy the doors.

"They're here!" Max yelled into the intercom and Mawey immediately knew that this was bad! He dashed off toward Max's 'lair' and the children quickly followed him.

"_**Shoot at anything except Max. He usually wears white clothes!**_" Mawey give the last second instructions to the kids and they pulled out their guns. Mawey and the children got to the lair too late however. The doors were destroyed and the furniture lied around the broken doors. Mawey peeked inside and saw Max standing with his hands above his head in surrender gesture.

"Oh crap!" Max said when he saw Mawey who immediately lowered his guard when he saw Max. He then took a step inside and Max just shook his head.

The children also went inside. They immediately recognized Max as the 'do not shoot him' guy and they also lowered their weapons which they held rather awkwardly.

"Don't be rude Doctor Patel, let them come inside!" another voice said, and Mawey immediately raised his weapon.

"_**Put your weapons down na'vi, unless you wish to die here**_" The same voice said in Na'vi and Mawey was able to pinpoint his location, he was behind Max!

"_**Show yourself!**_" Mawey demanded and the voice chuckled.

"_**You are in no position to demand anything from me.**_" The voice said. The flying water once again appeared, this time stepping from behind Max to the right. Mawey was confused a little, but before he could ask anything, the voice answered the unsaid question.

"It was pretty smart of you doc to activate the fire alarm…" The voice said, wiping the water off. Then the owner of that voice deactivated his armor, allowing everyone to see him again. Mawey's confusion vanished as he realized that he knew this armor. It was the same armor Observer wore when he first saw him. The same armor which allowed it's user to be invisible. "_He might be invisible, but he is not untouchable… the water proves it!_" Mawey thought, looking at Max who also knew that.

"_**Foolish human, now that you revealed yourself, it will be easier to kill you and save MaxPatel!**_" Mawey said in na'vi and the children also aimed at that human in armor.

"_**I don't think that would be wise.**_" He said in na'vi and then nodded toward Mawey. Mawey didn't know what that gesture was supposed to mean, but he soon realized that the nod wasn't meant for him.

Although the room was relatively small, ten soldiers with guns aiming at the Mawey and the children appeared.

"Jesus Christ, just let them go… They're just kids" Max said to the guy who was probably their leader.

"They look like scouts to me." He said.

"They are, they came here to sell you cookies!" Max obviously couldn't resist the 'scouts' joke and had to tell it.

"Funny" the guy said and then removed his helmet.

"This base, Hell's gate was built here to serve us as an outpost, and although we lost it because of the sympathizers like you Doc, we are taking it back from the natives!" The guy said with a wild grin on his face. Mawey still played with the thought of shooting him, but he couldn't endanger the children by doing something so foolish.

"Wow, you would be a great actor" Max said with a plan forming inside his head. The plan however consisted of unpleasant part where he would get…

*Smack!*

...where he would get hit by the leader guy and fall backward. He then tried to stand up once again, grabbing the table on where the terminal was as a support.

"Don't try to be funny doc. Be glad that I was ordered against killing anyone unless necessary." He said in calm voice. Max however didn't listen to him. He quickly pushed one icon on the terminal and then raised his head in surrendering gesture. He did it so fast that nobody noticed him pushing that button.

"_**Now lay down your weapons. I don't want to kill the kids.**_" The leader said and Mawey nodded toward the children that they should throw their weapons on the ground. Although reluctantly, they did it. "_There is no way we could survive that_" This thought run through his mind while a completely different one ran through Max's mind.

"_What kind of villain is he? ' I don't want to kill the kids'… He must be new to this whole villain thingy_" Max thought, he always liked to see the world just in black and white. This time the main villain was in suit that made him invisible, and the hero would be probably Rick, or Jake who'll receive the distress signal through Rick's Amp which was currently standing in the middle of Omaticaya village. Thanks to Max's programming ability, the distress signal will contain the footage from the camera connected to the terminal that sent the distress signal.

* * *

Oh noes! A plot twists! Now we've got a … I forgot the precise number of the bad guys overrunning the Hell's gate and capturing Doc… I mean Max and the children! Don't worry though because the villain is obviously a newbie to this because he's against killing the children which are bigger than he is.

"Hey, stop it. It was you who said I couldn't kill the children because of your T rating!"

Oh yeah I forgot about that…Ahem: He's so evil and he knows it!

"smooth"

Right, so now we have a problem which needs solving… We also don't know what his name is so...

"I'm Lieutenant colonel Jason Daenos"

Dude shut the **** up! You're spoiling the story!

"Oh right…sorry!"

Newbs these days!

I'll skip to answers to readers' part before he spoils the story more!

-MoreCakeForMe: I don't have Msn and although I have playstation, it's playstation one. I however have yahoo messenger, Icq, Skype, itch on my hand, and of course you can always PM me.

-Yukidog: there is no fire…and spoon (had to make that reference!)

-forgotten shock trooper: Nope it's not quaritch, he's just a different guy… Oh and there is also Back to the future reference in previous chapter… Dr. Brown's favorite quote.

-Hideout writer: I made it!

-Na'viWolf: Guess what, the new story arc is about to begin… Including Rick and zee others!

-The stone tiger: I wouldn't return the game just for that (Not to mention that I bought it instead of renting) I still play it sometimes (When there are some people online, (those without cheats!))

That's all for today… And yes, this might be a little cliché, but I can't be original all the time (I thought about Hell's gate getting overrun by dinosaurs, but then I was like 'Meh, screw that')

Read & Review

We were newbs too!


	200. Chapter 199 No one's signal

Alright guys, this is really annoying. This whole day was annoying, I'm annoying and my car is… pretty badass. I wasn't sure that I could drift with a car with front drive, but hell yes, I can! (I once again prove myself that I'm awful driver… yeah I slipped on the wet road, managed to keep the car under control, barely… even 40 km/h were almost too fast today. )

(Looking forward to snow ^_^)

* * *

Chapter 199: No one's signal

Back at Omaticaya home tree, everything was going fine. Everyone was happy, the children weren't there to disturb the pleasant day with their yelling, so even the oldest tribe members could finally relax after half of the day full of weaving, crafting, singing, training, storytelling and several other things. Rick and Tarya were currently enjoying the meat which was caringly prepared by one of the na'vi females, and which once belonged to a yerik which was also killed with great care and love. Or at least with just as much love as Thanty could offer back then. Rick was taking care of the cooked meat with love too, because he just loved the slightly spicy taste of the meat. So the yerik which kindly offered his meat for the needy was loved all the way!

Smokey and Alexandra were also almost finished with the repairs. Thanks to the help of Smokey's guardians and Norm who also participated, they were able to reshape the front of the AMP. The cockpit which was non-existent until few hours ago was once again accessible, although most of the controls were destroyed. The AMP however was still powered by the battery. The solar panels were surprisingly intact and if you were willing to overlook several short circuits, destroyed controls, stench of several pierced 'ready to eat' packages which were rotting, not to mention the smell of alcohol which kindly pointed out who was the previous owner of this AMP, everything seemed normal… Well, except the missing limb. The other hand was almost completely operational. Smokey made that obvious when he tried to scratch his backs with it. Luckily for him Alexandra was sane enough to stop him before he broke his spine while doing so. The legs were also operational after a chief engineer and …

"_What is Smokey's qualification?_" Alexandra wondered while looking up at him. He was currently upside down, looking into the cockpit while doing something with wrench. Alexandra hoped that he wasn't using that wrench as an improvised hammer.

"You never told me your qualifications" Alexandra asked Smokey, who turned his head and fell off the AMP's roof, right next to Alexandra who wasn't even surprised by this. Since they've started working on the AMP, he fell off the AMP fifteen times, cut himself five times, hit himself with something three times, and he also got stuck inside once. So it wasn't a big surprise to see him lying on the floor again.

"Oh, I'm a mechanic!" Smokey said while saluting her, while he was still lying on the ground.

"I know, but what is your specialization?" Alexandra asked while rubbing her eyes. "_This is going to take some time. Smokey should've been a Spy, it's practically impossible to get anything out of him, even when he's trying to cooperate._" She thought while he tried to find an answer to the question

"I specialize in mechanical stuff, like…" Smokey looked around to find something that might help him to explain in which he specializes.

"In AMPs for example, I can fix them without too much problems!" He said with a grin while he stood up. Alexandra rolled her eyes, she expected this answers and so it didn't surprise her when he said it out loud.

She was used to the fact that she couldn't get a straight answer from him, yet she still hoped that he might say something else. That's when a beeping sound came from the cockpit. She climbed up to see what it was. The screen which was cracked in several places and the upper right corner was completely missing blinked with message that "**Distress signal received**" then it tried to present it on the damaged screen, but the image which was supposed to be a video was distorted, the colors were all off and there was no audio

"We're getting some kind of distress signal" Alexandra said to Smokey who somewhat managed to get up, climb up on the shoulder of the AMP and reply her, he did all this under nine seconds which was awesome.

His answer however wasn't as awesome as the things he just did  
"Oh yeah? Real distress signal? Awesome!" he said. After ten seconds, the slideshow which was supposed to be video message disappeared from Alexandra's screen.

"Oh great, it stops working now!" She said, but then she heard audio from above her.

"Take them to cells." An unknown voice said. The quality of the audio was really horrible.

"Hey this is awesome! We're catching a TV on this thing!" Smokey said and offered Alexandra a helping hand which she accepted as she climbed up. When he tried to pull her however, he slipped once again. Smokey's guards however were prepared for it. In fact they took turns in attempts to catch him. The tricky part was to pay attention until he slips or fells though. It was 3 to 1 for the female guard by now. The male didn't pay enough attention to him and therefore Smokey always hit the floor while it was his turn. She managed to catch him again. There was nothing better to do than to get amusement from the Smokey who you were supposed to guard.

"_**I got him again**_" the female cheered as she slowly set him on the ground. The male just shrugged and started paying attention to Smokey because it was his turn now.

"Iryao…" Smokey said with smile on his face, he wanted to thank her, but he messed up the word yet again.

"No... Irayo" She tried to correct him, but he just nodded without even trying to pronounce that word correctly. He looked up at Alexandra who was watching the distress signal's video with audio which he managed to reroute from main terminal to auxiliary one. She watched as Max was being handcuffed and they walked away with him. The same fate awaited the children and Mawey. She even saw the face of the one who did all the talking. He had really short hair, only a few millimeters more and he would be bald, his hair was red and he had a smug smile on his face. He was recently shaved, judging by the cuts on his face and he wasn't really handy with razor. Alexandra could tell this much by just looking at his face.

The recording then stopped and replayed itself after saying that this is "**Distress signal containing video and audio.**" After that it starts again.

"We should tell somebody about this" Alexandra said looking at Smokey. He was her only conversational partner right now, because when František made sure that she was alright and alive by staying right next to her for at least half an hour, he went to have a lunch.

"Definitely! We should tell that…" Smokey stopped in mid sentence because he smelled something awful. It smelled like grass and fresh air, which meant that he forgot to put a new smoke in his mouth, which meant that this was an emergency situation. Emergency situations need to be resolved before doing anything else, and so he opened his box of smokes and lit one up before removing his exopack and putting it in his mouth.

"Where was I?" He asked after he resealed the exopack on his mouth again.

Alexandra just sighed and looked around to see if there was anyone competent enough to deliver the message to someone else who would know what to do. There was Smokey, his two guardians, that AMP and her.

When Alexandra realized that she was the one to get up and walk around the home tree in attempt to find somebody else, she just sighed and climbed off the AMP.

"I have to go, don't kill yourself!" She said to Smokey when she passed around him. She knew that he couldn't damage anything. He was dangerous only to himself.

He gave her a salute and said "Will do!" and with that she left.

Alexandra wandered around the Home tree for a four whole minutes before she found Jake standing on one of the branches. Jake was currently occupied by holding hands with Ney'tiri and looking at each other.

"_Ah yes, I'll be the one who coughs before they kiss… How cliché!_" She thought as she entered the home tree in order to get to their level. When she got on the branch, their faces were merely centimeters away from each other. "_Should I?_" She thought, while still walking toward them. They however didn't notice her even though the branch was empty.

"_I really shouldn't he might get upset for ruining the romantic moment._" She thought as their faces almost connected. "_On the other hand, it might be funny, and it might be for the best._" She thought, but before she decided what to do, Ney'tiri and Jake were kissing each other.

"_Let's give them a minute_" She thought and checked her watches. She noticed that the glass on the watches was broken and the watches were also damaged. These were one of the last non-digital watches ever created, and she was keeping them working for so long. "_I'll fix them when I find suitable tools_" She thought, she then looked up at the kissing pair.

"_I'm sure this was a whole minute_" She thought, she was really impatient when it come to things that could've been easily resolved by simply saying something and so she said something.

"Can I get one of those kisses too?" She asked with mix of playful yet annoyed voice. She officially ruined the mood as Ney'tiri looked at her and Jake did too. Ney'tiri looked surprised and almost angered by it while Jake was just confused.

"Now that I've got your attention…" She began but Jake rolled his eyes and said

"I hope it's important"

She sighed and looked to the side saying "Not really, it's just about Max, Mawey and lots of children being held in Hell's gate by Spec ops team with RDA logo on their shoulders, led by a guy who can't shave himself… As I said nothing important." She said looking at Ney'tiri who still seemed a little shocked by the 'can I get kiss too' question

"And no, I don't want a kiss from Jake" She said.

"You don't want me to kiss you? Awwh… that hurts you know… Are you serious about the hell's gate though?" Jake had to ask.

"Yep, that AMP over there jus picked up a distress signal with video." She said pointing with thumb behind her. Jake's face suddenly went pale when he realized that it must be true because the children weren't around and Mawey said something about going to Hell's gate.

"_We need to check it out…and by We I mean…_" Jake thought and turned toward the Cooking fires which could be seen from where he stood.

"RICK!" he yelled at Rick who was just standing up.

"Yeah?" Rick yelled back at Jake. Jake had to yell at Rick in order to reach him, Rick yelled back because he didn't realize how sensitive na'vi ears were. Tarya however wasn't really happy that he yelled while standing right next to her, and she made that obvious by covering her ears which also lowered.

"We're going to visit Hell's gate, you coming with us!" Jake yelled back at him. Just like Tarya, Ney'tiri too wasn't too fond of yelling and so her ears and hands copied Tarya's.

* * *

Oh yeah, we're going to have some fun in next chapter… Oh and I'm satisfied in how this chapter turned out, it was funny (kind of) there was some cliché (just a reference to cliché I hope!) and there was Smokey! YAY we've got a Smokey!

Right, I have nothing to add to this chapter, I'm still shocked about the things that happened to me today (Especially car related things) so I'll just answer the reviews and then I'm going to pray to car-gods for their blessings and stuff like that

Answers to readers

-MoreCakeForMe: He's not your stereotype evil military commander! He's special!  
"You make it sound like I'm retarded…"  
And yet I'm not going to do anything about it...  
-Yukidog: You guys are going to love the special chapter… I just know it!

-Na'viWolf: "God?"

-Dragonrider101: Everyone will get a chapter… except the ones who are dead (reference!)

-Forgotten shock trooper: I wouldn't count on it…

-The Stone tiger: "We're going to send in scouts to figure out how bad the situation is in there" Jake answers.

Oh yeah, got everything covered, now I should just check this for errors and then post it… Not necessarily in that order

Read & Review

STAY TUNED  
(It felt good to say this again, it brings back memories)


	201. Chapter 200 No one's anomaly part 1

I had a Meh day, so I'm going to write a Meh chapter…You know these days right, full of Meh things happening to you. My car is M.I.A., I have severe health problems, I started smoking and I'm going to kill myself (cake… Brother borrowed my car, I'm in excellent condition and I'm just drinking heavily, I'm not suicidal and this won't be Meh Chapter!)

* * *

Chapter 200: No one's anomaly

It was 17:15 when I started writing today's chapter, everything went smoothly and I wrote an average chapter. I usually write the chapters later but not today, today was a special day. Today I was going to get drunk with my friends from school. I was so happy that I would see my friends after a whole…  
"_It might be a week, or two…I'll have to ask them when I get there_" I thought as I hastily pulled the story file and placed it on my flash-disc where I kept the entire story.  
"_I'll upload it when I come back._" I thought. It was a perfect excuse to leave the pub before midnight and go home. I got dressed up and went out. When I slammed the doors however, my antivirus just picked up yet another virus trying to get through. The message asking if I want to allow this potentially dangerous file onto my flash-disc appeared on the screen. It would've been okay if I didn't slam those doors with such force. The TV remote control fell of the shelf and fell on the keyboard, accidentally pressing the numeric Enter, and therefore allowing the unknown virus inside.

Rick started walking toward Jake who was calling him. He wasn't really happy that his one week vacations just got canceled like that, but what could he do about it? "_Jake is the Olo'eyktan, when he chooses me, then he has a reason for it. Besides, he might be just trying to tell me something which is not meant for Ney'tiri's and Tarya's ears._" He thought, even though it didn't happen before, he just hoped that it was just something like that so he could return to Tarya after it. Jake climbed off the branch and then used the vines which were growing on it to safely land on the ground.

"Why the hell are we going to Hell's Gate?" Rick asked while walking toward Jake whose expression seemed grim.

"We've got a little situation on our hands..." Jake said but before he could continue, Rick's eyes widened and he nodded.  
"Of course we have a little situation! GET DOWN!" He yelled at Jake who crouched without a thought. He managed to crouch before the chunk of metal hit him.

"What the hell was that?" He yelled, but he could barely hear himself over the screams of na'vi. When he turned around he saw something horrible. The place where AMP stood was black like the deepest night, it seemed like a sphere appeared and started sucking in things. It was like a weak black hole.

"_**RUUUN!**_" Rick yelled in na'vi, hoping that everyone would do as he said. It was a little pointless though, because everyone was already running away.

Smokey who was on the AMP when it got ripped to shreds managed to fall off it before it got torn apart. The black hole didn't only suck things in. It also ripped them inside and threw them back with incredible speed. Luckily for Smokey who didn't know what was happening, his guardians did, and so the female guard grabbed him and started running away with him. The whole tree was starting to bend under the force of that hole thingy. The ikrans, who were at top of that tree, immediately dived down in order to pick up their riders. Several of them were however sucked into the hole and torn to shreds only to be thrown out and then repeatedly sucked in. Na'vi also had many casualties. Anyone who wasn't fast enough couldn't get away from the vortex.

Jake who was already airborne ordered: "_**To the Sacred tree!**_" And everyone who heard him repeated that until every survivor was heading toward the Sacred tree. Thanty who was inside the village acted like a means of transportation for everyone who didn't have Pa'li or couldn't get to one in time and Thanatoress was doing the same thing. Soon Thanty was loaded to the limit, he carried Smokey's female guardian with Smokey, Alexandra, Alyara, Mo'at, two elderly women and two hunters.

Thanatoress was currently holding Norm by his hand using her teeth. Norm was crying in pain but he held on tight as Thanatoress slowly backed away from the vortex that started to rip one of the Home tree's roots. When she finally managed to get Norm further away from the rift, he quickly let him go and grabbed him by her tail and lifted him on her back which was already occupied by František, Bruce and three na'vi healers which immediately started to tend to Norm's torn hand which was bleeding vigorously. The skin was all torn, and there were several places which looked like somebody shot him with a shotgun and he somehow managed to keep his arm from breaking apart. He looked worse than Observer who managed to grab Thanatoress tail while she was running away. Due to the bad state of Observer, he was legless. He was too close to the vortex when it appeared, yet he managed to crawl away slowly, the spine however couldn't stand the pressure and in order to prevent further damage, it released the legs and thus offering him a chance to survive. It took two minutes to evacuate the Home tree and casualties were high, almost half of the tribe didn't make it.

"What the f*#k was that?" Rick asked Jake when he pulled his ikran next to him.

"How the f*#k should I know?" Jake snapped back at him but then a horrible noise came from behind of them. Everyone who could turn around without fear of hitting something in front of him did so, the small hole started to get bigger and bigger, eventually managing to torn yet another one of the roots of the Home tree. The branches started to snap, one after one and got sucked into the vortex which then started to spit splinters everywhere. Those splinters were being shot out of the vortex with such speed that many of them managed to hit the ikrans or their riders in flight.

Sevin was one of the ikrans that got hit, but because she was one of the faster ikrans, she got away without serious injuries. Paw'at and her ikran however, were dead before they even started loosing altitude. Tailon saw it, and tears immediately got into his eyes. "_How could this happen_" That was the last thing that went through his mind. He didn't have time to wonder since when he could see his backs, or since when his head could detach itself from the rest of the body and then swing on the queue like a goddamn yo-yo. It was flying piece of wood that separated his head from his body. He however didn't have to worry about living without Paw'at though, because he went right after her. Several other ikrans fell of the sky until there was only sixteen or seventeen of them. There were also two thanators running away toward the Sacred tree with seventeen survivors and there were also five pa'li which ran next to them, those pa'li carried one or two na'vi. There were only fifty or so survivors. Others were killed horribly by the vortex.

"What happened?" Smokey asked his guardian with tear filled eyes. He just witnessed the worst thing in his life, and he wasn't even high. He witnessed at least one scene like this but he was so stoned that he didn't remember it, and he was also too high to realize what was going on back then.

His guardian was unable to answer him though. She was shocked that her mate got killed by the vortex in such a horrible manner right in front of her eyes. Mo'at however was able to answer that question.

"It is the end." She said and when she finished that sentence, the home tree was staring to lean toward the vortex. Home tree always leaned in one way, but before the vortex appeared, he was leaning the other way. Now however he was leaning toward the vortex.

A horrible snapping sound resonated through the forest as the Home tree finally snapped and fell on the ground only to be consumed by the vortex.

"_**Tarya! Where are you?**_" Rick yelled while looking around. His Ikran was also looking around in order to find someone, but unlike Rick who sought the rider, he sought the ikran on which that Rider flew.

Rick looked to the left, but she wasn't there, he looked on the right but she also wasn't there, he looked behind him, but no luck, and she definitely wasn't in front of him because it was Rick's ikran who was in leading position.

"(Sevin!)" He just screamed, and looked around.

"(I'm here)" a voice came in from far behind and he immediately recognized it as Sevin's voice.

"(Coming for you)" he answered her and flew a little higher than anyone else and when Rick started wondering what he was doing, he just spread his wings, using them as airbrakes and quickly got to the back of this convoy. Rick wasn't going to question his ikran. He was glad that his ikran decided to pick him up before fleeing like everyone else. The ikrans in the back were all injured. The last one looked like he is going to dive in a few hours, what was even sadder than that was the fact that it was Tailon's ikran. Tailon's body still held in place. It was really a sad sight. Sevin was among the injured ikrans, she had to slow down due to the pieces of wood getting stuck in her lower side and in wings.

Tarya was on the other hand completely okay. She however felt the same pain like Sevin did thanks to the bond.

"(You okay?)" He asked her and she looked at him.

"(I'm injured but I can still fly)" She answered.

"_**Oh thank god you're alive!**_" Rick said, relieved that his mate was alive and breathing. She was a little pale however, maybe because of the things she witnessed. Rick wanted to hug her and tell her that everything is going to be alright, but judging by the looks of Sevin, she couldn't handle the extra weight. Pulling out the pieces of wood while still being in air was also out of the question because she might bleed to death.

"_**What just happened?**_" She asked with confusion.

"_**I don't know.**_" Rick truthfully answered her.

* * *

In the pub

* * *

I was having a good time. I arrived a few minutes ago and immediately spotted the table with my friends from school. I went to that table and we've started talking about the good old times, even though most of us were still studying. Then we've started talking about what we've managed to accomplish in our lives and stuff like that. We've also drank a lot, I already had five beers in me and I've felt relaxed. I didn't even think about the story and about my computer. I was about to tell the guys about what I managed to accomplish in my life when I realized that there was nothing to tell them about except my story and my incredible typing speed.

"_Yeah, sure everybody wants to know that you're fast writing fanfic writer… I should stand proudly next to … what was his name?_" I was in such a bad shape that I started to forget the names of my classmates from elementary school. I looked at the clocks and it was just 20:19. I really felt awkward again at this meeting, I'm always happy to come to these meetings but when I actually get there, it's filled with awkwardness and slight depression. Luckily a phone call released me from the torment.

"I need to take this, guys" I said and with that I got away from the table and went outside to receive that call. When I got outside I picked it up

"Hi its meeeee….who is calling?" I asked and the voice at the other side started laughing.

"Oh hey Richard, It's me, Peter"

"I know a lots of peters, one of them is superhero who protects New York City from crime"  
"Nope my surname is not parker, it's Axis*"

"Oh…" I answer. This guy was my best friend, but I couldn't recognize him through the voice because we've never spoke. In fact we've only talked through internet messengers and although we've had each other's telephone numbers, we never called to each other.

"So why are you calling?" I ask curiously, he answers me with roaring of his Land Rover Freelander. I however heard that noise both through the phone and through my other ear. He was calling me from his car which was parked next to the pub.

"How did you know I was here" I asked him and he just chuckled.

"You told me on messenger before you went" he answered me

"Oh right…" I remembered. "_With this guy around, I might be able to survive till the rest of the evening, and I might be able to post the chapter before the midnight! Things are getting better and better!_ "

* * *

The Sacred Tree

* * *

When the convoy of refugees stopped at the Sacred tree, everyone just realized what happened. In a few moments, almost everyone lost somebody right in front of their eyes. They were ripped to shreds and the remains of them were thrown around only to be sucked in and shredded into even smaller pieces. The Sacred tree was silent for a few seconds until the depression and sadness hit almost everyone. Jake and Mo'at, together with Ney'tiri however, weren't allowed to mourn. They needed to stay strong, and they needed to figure out what just happened.

Rick was with Tarya, who was trying to get the pieces of wood out of Sevin. The healers were now the most important tribe members, they had to tend to the wounds of almost everyone and everything. Alyara was currently mending Thanty's second paw which was bleeding from a cut and the other healers were helping the survivors. Ikrans also had some priority but there were just not enough healers to go around. Sevin therefore had to trust Tarya with her life. Tarya wasn't going to let her die no matter what happens. Rick looked at his ikran with worried look. Their communication skills were getting better, because his ikran knew what he wanted to ask and simply raised one of his wings to show the cuts on his chest. None of them looked serious but they still looked painful, as Rick started to pull the small pieces of wood out of his ikran, Jake and Mo'at talked about what just happened.

"_**What do you mean? The End?**_" He asked her, revolted by the thought of Armageddon happening on such a nice place like Pandora.

"_**There is a story of the u'al tribe, which faced the same thing we've seen today. It is said that the last warrior of the u'al tribe, called "Ma'n" prevented such disaster by powerful magic.**_" She said while pointing at the sacred tree.

"_**He was able to stop the disaster through forbidden ritual performed right here in this very place**_" She said, giving Jake and Ney'tiri some hope.

"_**Do you know how to perform this ritual?**_" Ney'tiri asked.

"_**I can perform it, but I only know part of it.**_" She said with saddened face.

"_**So it might work?**_" Rick asked, suddenly joining the conversation which he followed from the beginning, but now that his ikran's wounds were tended to, he could join in completely.

"_**I do not know**_" She answered, looking at the tree. It was so unlike her to admit that she didn't know if it might work or if it won't, but this time she couldn't tell for sure.

"_**Jake, we should at least try it…**_" Rick said and Jake nodded. There was nothing to loose, if they die, so what? They'll die anyway if that black hole thingy keeps on expanding, the whole moon could be in danger. Hell, whole universe might be in danger!

"_**You are not going without me**_" Tarya said, determined that she would follow her mate anywhere.

"You guys look like you have some kind of plan… I want to help" Bruce said, drawing attention of Thanty who overheard the whole plan thing.

"[If you have a plan, I'll go with you]" He said. Before he could even notice it, Thanatoress was standing right next to him and nodded at the group instead of saying something so cliché like 'I want to go too'

"Let's do it for justice!" Smokey almost yelled, confusing everyone around him

"We're going to do something heroic right? I might be useful!" he made sure that they followed him. Ney'tiri was of course also in. Jake looked at Norm who was getting his horribly disfigured hand mended and didn't even asked. Alexandra was trying to help the others just like František and everyone else already volunteered.

"_**How much time do you require to prepare for the ritual?**_" Jake asked Mo'at who smiled at him.

"_**It is complicated ritual but we may begin immediately**_" She said. When she finished the sentence however, the sky which was blue and cloudless suddenly turned red.

"What the hell?" Rick asked but Mo'at already had an answer prepared for that.

"Before the end, the sky will change its color, strange beasts will emerge from the forest, madness will take roots in everyone's mind and guide will appear." She said. She obviously knew the story of 'the end' really well.

"Let's start immediately!" Rick said and Mo'at nodded.

"Sit in the circle around the Sacred tree and hold your hands" She ordered and everyone walked toward the sacred tree. There they've sat in circle. Holding the hands wasn't really hard, at least for bipedal beings around the tree. Thanty for example had a small problem with it, he could bend his paw to hold Thanatoress' paw, but he also had to hold Rick's hand and Thanatoress had to hold Jake's hand, considering their size, it was not an easy thing to do. Last thing they've wanted was to break the arms of their friends by squeezing too much.

Mo'at clapped her hands in the air and everything went silent. Everyone around the sacred tree just felt silent and looked at her. Mourning na'vi stopped crying and also looked up to her. Ikrans also looked at her, even though many of them were slowly dying, they looked at her with hope.

When the silence took place, she started chanting in unknown language. The chanting seemed rather melodic though and everyone joined, even though they couldn't chant, they hummed the melody. Even ikrans growled silently to the rhythm and the pa'li which were also watching her started to rhythmically stomp the ground below them. Everyone suddenly knew what was going on and everybody wanted to help.

Rick stared at the tree in front of him just like everyone in the circle did. Suddenly a ground in front of him started to form into molehill. It looked like some mole was going to get out. He however didn't expect to see a yellow cat jump out of it.

"It appears that you're trying to save the world, would you like some help?"

* * *

That's right. I made this chapter even more retarded than the previous specials. That's because I'm going to insert a whole story-arc in here. Yes it's going to involve me, my friend Peter Axis*

(*Axis is just translation of his name, also the default language will be English (even though we're in Czech Republic) to prevent confusion (there will be some Czech sentences though, of course with the translations included))

Jesus Christ! This was fricking scary!  
I was writing a part about accepting cameos for this special part of the story but then my whole room went black. The power outage scared the living shit out of me when I realized that I might've lost 5 hours of work and 7 A4 of text. When I managed to use document recovery function, there part about cameo was missing. I think it's a sign from Eywa that I really shouldn't, and I can take a hint!  
also I made a lot of references which are probably copyrighted to their respective owners. Yellow cat known as links is copyrighted to Microsoft (it's an office assistant)  
Freelander belongs to Land rover company (and my friend, because he bought it)  
Peter Parker is © by Marvel…or at least I think so!

Answers to readers (quickly before the next power outage!)

-Yukidog: Then you might like this chapter more, he appeared in this one! YAY!

-Topkat90: I think there are longer fanfics out there (It's also good to know that you're still reading this thing)

-Acherbomb66: There is (in the rescue children story arc as well as in this special story ark)

-Sana-Dracois: Smokey the cat... I can see a lot of catnip in his future ^_^

-dragonrider101: Right, now onto the special chapter story arc which will become borning, strange and awkward and sometimes even absurd, so be prepared!

-na'viWolf: Right…after the special story arc…

-forgotten shock trooper: Maybe I'm the one who is bad in the MeXCar relationship. Maybe I should learn how to drive… (More about this in next chapters!)

Alright, written. Let's save it and post it before more power outages appear!

Read & Review

Remember: Special story arcs are bonus chapters, at the end of every special story arc. Everything will be set back into normal…unless I die


	202. Chapter 201 No one's anomaly part 2

Today I met a woman! Yes she was a female, probably seventy three years old, and she was walking over the crossing, she was going really fast at first, getting into the middle and I was like "Yeah, if she keeps it up, I won't even have to brake" but then she stopped and I was like "OH Sh11111!" and I had to stomp the brakes and steer the car to the side in order to prevent an accident. Tires screeched like mad as I managed to stop a few centimeters away from the crossing. He just looked at me, rolled her eyes and then she started walking really slowly. It took me a whole minute to compute what just happened, and it took her whole three minutes to get over that goddamn crossing… Five minutes after that accident I was like "Hell yeah, my car is the best of the best! Hottest of the rest!" and then I kissed the steering wheel because I felt that she loves me too!

* * *

Chapter 201: No one's anomaly Part 2

I've tried to introduce Peter to my friends from my school but when I found that they were already too drunk to even recognize each other, I just picked a new table and told the waitress that I'll pay five beers off their tab. It was like that every time, nobody had his or her own tab. The last man standing was responsible for either paying the tab all by himself, or by collecting money from passed out friends

Although I've continued drinking beer, Peter ordered just a fizzy drink, because he'll have to drive later.

"So how was life treating you?" He asked me and I looked up from my beer.

"Remember that story I keep writing?" I asked him.

"You're obsessed with that thing…" he pointed out.

"Not the answer I was looking for but, yeah I'm kind of obsessed with my story" I truthfully answered while looking into my half empty pint, searching for answer for the unspoken question

"So any luck with girls?" He tried to keep the conversation going.

"Yeah I've had a few… If you're counting dating simulators" I said with grin and he started laughing.

"And if I don't?" He asked me while drinking his fizzy drink and looking around the pub.

"Then I had one… and before you ask she's my computer… I love her and she loves me too!" I answered him with complete honesty

"You're sad." He said with serious face.

"I know…" I answered him while looking at the clocks. It was getting late, it was already 23:01 and that meant I had to go back to my house and post the prepared chapter.

"I think I'm done here, could you drive me back home?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Sure, although I would need some directions." He said. He never really saw my house because I never sent him a photo of it so he was probably just curious. I couldn't tell because I was barely able to stand up. When waitress spotted that I was about to move she quickly strode over and asked me if I would like something else.

"No thanks, I'll pay…for him too" I added the last part while looking at Peter who seemed surprised by that.

"Don't take this the wrong way. I'm paying for you so you'll feel guilty while thinking about charging me for driving me home." I said with smile and he started laughing so hard that even my school friends turned around, except those who were already sleeping under the table.

* * *

The Sacred tree

* * *

Rick looked at the strange cat in front of him which just offered him help.

"_What the hell? Cat offering me some kind of help? Well I'm in no situation to be picky about the guys who'll help us_" He thought and then nodded. The cat meowed and purred and walked over to Mo'at who was too busy performing the ritual. The cat then jumped up on her shoulder and told her something. Then she jumped off her and went to the molehill from where she came in the first place. It was really scary to see things like that. Mo'at however seemed happy with what that cat told her. She however didn't stop the ritual, she however seemed to pronounce the words she chanted with greater precision. Rick closed his eyes again and let the chanting engulf him, he felt really sleepy for some reason. When he closed his eyes however, it was like he never did.

He could still see even though he shut his eyes tightly. It was really strange. He turned his head slightly to the left but his view was still on the tree in front of him. The chanting was going on uninterrupted until somebody said "_**The Black demon is approaching!**_" and pointed at the huge black vortex thingy which just managed to expand itself to the gigantic proportions. He could easily dwarf two Home trees placed on top of each other. It was getting bigger and bigger with each passing second.

Rick could see it because the black thing was behind the Sacred tree. Mo'at however kept on chanting. Rick's vision suddenly got blurry. It was like he was waking up from a horrible nightmare. He started to feel relieved just by the strange blur that enveloped him. His sight went completely white and he wondered if he just died again because it looked almost same like the last time. The only exception this time however, was the fact that Bob the annoying half skeleton, half medusa or whatever the other part was, wasn't here. Rick tried to look around but he wasn't sure if that worked. He felt his head moving, but he couldn't be sure about the view. Few seconds ago, he turned his head but still saw the sacred tree, now he turned his head and saw only white around him.

The only thing he could do was to wait, and so he did exactly that. "_It's not like I'll be in this white-y thing forever…_" He thought. When he finished that thought, several numbers appeared in his view, they were ones and zeroes and they quickly rushed into the distance in front of him. There were at least seventy of them but they moved so quickly he could see them only for two seconds.

"_That was weird_" He thought and another segment of numbers rushed toward the center, suddenly a few hundred of segments rushed back to him. They went right through him and he felt really uncomfortable with it. Then a segment of them enveloped him and got stuck on him.

At first he was wondering what was happening but then the numbers rushed away and he was alone in the whitey room which suddenly became less white and his eyes started to hurt. He had to blink to make the pain go away, when he looked in front of him again, he was staring at unfamiliar ceiling. It was white ceiling, and it looked really smooth. The walls on the left side of the ceiling however were darker. They were something between grey and white. He also noticed that there was a wooden hexagon in the middle of the ceiling he was staring at. In the middle of that hexagon there was a ball-like luster.

"_Where the hell am I?_" He asked himself, before he realized that he was lying on his backs. The thing under his backs was extremely soft, when he turned his head he found out that he was laying on a pillow which was placed on a bed. He then realized that there was a humming sound to his right. When he turned to the right however, he figured out where he was pretty quickly. There were clothes lying on the ground right next to empty bottles. Empty glasses and mugs were on the table to his right, right in front of relatively big computer screen. The humming noise belonged to computer under the table. The computer was surrounded by several fans which were blowing at him. The computer itself was lit by the blue lights which made it look even more mysterious than the fans which tried to keep it cool.

"_I'm in Max's dream-come-true flat!_" He thought. It really looked like Max's place, only fifteen times worse. He then spotted that there was another table right behind the bed with a printer and two ridiculously large speakers behind it.

"_**Rick?**_" He heard Tarya's voice coming from the doors which were located a meter away from his feet.

"_**I'm here, and alive…**_" he said while he got out of the bed and placed his legs on the ground, or at least he thought it was ground before he looked on it. He had his legs on some sort of ancient notebook which was lying on the ground right next to the bed. The whole ground was covered with wires, some of them were exposed and some of them were not. It however didn't look like a safe place to live in. The smell was the third thing that hit his nose.

"_I need to get out of this place…_" he thought while looking at the doors. He covered the distance between the bed and the doors with ease and when he opened them, he noticed several papers duct-taped on the other side. He looked at one of them. This one was saying something about endorsing usage of legal software. Then he looked at the one right under it and saw the warning which he simply had to read out loud.

"Breathing apparatus must be worn in this area at all times" Then he looked back inside the room and thought about it. "_I'm not sure if it's just a joke message, or if the owner of this room actually means it._" The stench was horrible. Rick smelled many different things, ranging from flowers, over corpses and gym lockers, but nothing smelled as horribly as this place.

He then looked at the third duct-taped writing which was written in some unknown language.

"_**By Eywa, such a small bed!**_" Rick heard Jake saying and turned to see the corridor he was standing in. The doors he just came through were right next to the other doors which were on its right. He wondered about who would make two doors so close to each other at the end of the corridor when he spotted the third doors on the end of the corridor which was just a few centimeters away from the other doors.

"_This place is so… confusing_" he thought. Because the doors were filled with glass, you couldn't see through the glass clearly though, you couldn't even recognize the shapes on the other side, but you could see colors through them and when blue color moved behind the ones which were right next to the doors he just came out he opened them. There he found a couch, another computer and small table near the couch. It looked like another bedroom but there were no beds. There was only Tarya trying to fit in that room which had ceiling about 2.5 meters tall which was insufficient for her three meters.

"_**Where are we?**_" She asked him as she tried to come over him without stepping on anything on the floor. Rick had to admit that this room smelled better and was tidier than the room he came from, but it was still far from being clean.

"_**We're in midget lands! Holy crap this room is small**_" Jake answered from adjacent room. Rick opened the doors and saw really small room. It was like two meters to width, one meter to length and there was one point half meter bed in the wall. This room however was more or less clean. It also had its own computer which was like the computer in previous room, turned off. Jake was cramped in the bed and tried to get out of it. It was small even for an average human, so Rick couldn't really blame him for thinking that it was a midget land.

"_**Sooo… do you have any idea where are we?**_" Jake asked Rick when he helped him out of the bed.

"I have no idea, but there is a running computer in that room over there." Rick pointed at horribly smelling room and then gathered his courage to enter it.

"Where am I?" Rick suddenly heard Bruce's voice from the hallway. He looked to the other side of the corridor and realized that it was and L shaped corridor with five doors, he just examined three rooms and two were left to go. Bruce's voice came from the fourth doors which were across the horribly smelling room, just a little bit to the right. When he got there, he realized that it was a bathroom. There was a bath, a sink and hordes of dirty clothes. Bruce was trying to get out of the bath but he slipped and fell into the dirty clothes, the room was dark however, unlike the corridor which was filled with light.

"Now I know why the dirty clothes were placed right next to the bath." Rick said out loud while deciding if he should help Bruce to get out of the pile of clothes or not.

"It stinks!" Bruce complained but Rick had to correct him.

"Correction, it stinks but it was better than hitting your head"

* * *

Oh noes, where are those guys? And where is Thanty, Thanatoress, and Smokey? I'm not really sure where they are…Maybe when they'll explore that place some more, I'll be able to find out where the hell they are.

Oh and I might be able to get home and post chapter 200… No of course I actually posted that chapter, I mean in the story! It's just so confusing!

Oh man, I wrote so much today, I better go and write answers to readers to end this chapter in order to save something for tomorrow!

Answers to readers:

-Sana-Dracois: Then he's not a true Smokey… he needs catnip to be the true Smokey!

-oldskoolninja: To the whole new level? You mean the bonus level? *grabs chainsaw and starts laughing like a madman!* BONUS LEVEL!111oneoneone

-The stone tiger: That would be the shortest bonus story arc….EVER!  
-Ryan Wolf: Why, thank you!

-dragonrider101: ok then persevere and enjoy the story *used search engine to find correct spelling ^_^*

-Yukidog: I was going to do that anyway. You guys should know that this story is predetermined, no randomness included (that's right, I planned this story arc) it'll be less random, and probably more funny.

-Forgotten shock trooper: They aren't going to survive it…If you mean the na'vi around the sacred tree. The guys who did the ritual however… (Explained in today's chapter!)

Well, that's all for today. (oh crap I didn't make any reference today)…. You guys know why I can't keep writing longer chapters? It's because my humor arrays needs some time to recharge! (lame reference… but still better than none)

Read & Review

Love your car… frequently


	203. Chapter 202 No one's anomaly part 3

Today I was an illegal immigrant for a few hours… I lost my papers along with driving license, credit cards, and approximately fifty cents in cash. Luckily I knew who to call!  
"Dad? Can you pick me up?"  
"Of course I can!"  
And with that we've drove home, where I found my wallet along with driving license, ID card, fifty cents in cash and with my credit cards… The wallet was black and it was under one of the black tires of my brown car… How it got there? I do not know.

* * *

Chapter 202: No one's anomaly part 3

"Where are we going?" I ask Peter who borrowed my mobile phone just a few minutes ago. He realized that using my built in GPS and selecting destination called 'Home' might be better than getting the info from me.

"You know where we are going" he said with a serious voice, he had some problems getting me in his land rover after we've left the pub.

When he said that I knew where we were going I immediately realized where we were going.

"If you're goooiing to Saaan Fran-ciscoooo" I started singing and Peter just sighed. He knew that when I start singing, there is no stopping me. He however might've been a little disappointed that I chose Scott McKenzie's 'San Francisco'.

Rick eventually helped Bruce to get out of the dirty clothes when the light suddenly went off and they were left in complete darkness, save for three little lights which were about the size of bioluminescent marks on average na'vi, those lights were however bright orange and they were in same height.

"Uh? Light?" Jake tried, but the voice command software was either programmed to respond only to the owners of the house, or it was malfunctioning, either way, the lights stayed off and Jake didn't dare to move. Sure, Na'vi had a better night vision than humans did, but in complete darkness with no source of natural light, save for the points on the walls and their own bioluminescence, there was just no way to navigate in the darkness.

Tarya however wasn't fond of staying in the doors forever, and soon she started examining the orange light which was between the doors to the room she just exited, and the doors to the foul smelling room. When she tried to touch it however, she felt that there was small barrier between the light and her finger. She then started examining the plastic thing around the barrier with her fingers. She was trying to be as gentle as she could because she thought it was some sort of plant.

"It is …_**Smooth**_" She couldn't find the proper word in English. Rick looked out of the darkness filled bathroom and immediately recognized Tarya. Even thought it was dark so one couldn't see the tip of his own nose, he knew exactly where her bioluminescent marks were, he could tell even with his eyes closed. Suddenly the light came back and Tarya noticed that the orange light died under her hand and she suddenly felt really sad. "_Did I just kill the plant?_" that was the first thought that ran through her mind and she slowly pulled her hand away. Rick immediately noticed her expression and came to see the strange plastic thing on the wall. It looked like switch with two positions. He pushed it and the lights went off.

"So it's a switch for lights? How old is this place?" Jake asked as Rick turned the lights back on. "It is really old, look at the dust near the walls" Bruce pointed out. "Let's check this place out" Rick said and started walking toward the fifth doors which were the only unexplored doors visible from here. It took Rick just eight steps to get over there. He noticed that there were two more doors near the end of the corridor and stairs down. He however decided to check the fifth room before continuing his search. When he opened them, there was another bedroom. This one however looked like there was a woman living in there. Jake meanwhile explored the doors which were in front of stairs. When he opened it, he saw really small room with toilet and sink.

"Oh… figures" he says as Tarya peeks over his shoulder. "What is these?" She asks and Rick quickly corrects her "This, _**Not **_these. _**Use **_This _**When it's a single thing, like single room, and **_these_** when there are more of them**_" He quickly explained and therefore allowed Jake to think about the answer he'll give her. No matter how old this place was, there was no doubt that it was built by humans. Design of toilets didn't change over the course of years. It was still the same old toilet. He however didn't know how to put it. Na'vi didn't have specialized places for that, there was jungle all around and therefore you could answer the nature's call almost everywhere.

"Oh there you are!" Smokey called from down the stairs, making Tarya and Jake turn. Even Rick closed the doors to the bedroom and walked to see Smokey down the stairs.

"Oh, you're alive…" Rick said, surprised that he managed to stay alive, he somewhat expected that Smokey would be dead, trapped somewhere, assaulted by doors or fighting the wall or something. Bruce couldn't get there to look at Smokey because there wasn't enough room for another human. Two na'vi were blocking the most of the view and Rick covered the rest.

"There is a living room and kitchen down there and lots of trees behind the window in kitchen!" He said happily and then ran off. Jake looked at Rick who just shrugged and they went down the stairs, both Jake and Tarya were extremely careful, because they had bigger feet than average human. The stairs were almost too small for average human too, and average human didn't have to watch his head. When they walked down the stairs, they were in some sort of middle floor. There were yet another door leading to yet another bedroom, and then there were stairs down.

Now that they were pretty sure that this house was probably empty, they went on and explored. The ground floor consisted of corridor with two doors, one leading to kitchen and second one leading to living room. Jake immediately called dibs on the couch which was big enough for na'vi to lie on. It was the most comfortable thing to lie on. "_I never lied on something so soft since I met Ney'ti…_" His eyes immediately widened as he jumped off the couch. He was so shocked by this whole new world that he completely forgot that Ney'tiri also got here, but he didn't see her yet.

"_**Ney'tiri?**_" He tried to ask but there was no response. He went back into the corridor and quickly started checking the other three doors which were there, one of them led into another part of corridor to doors which separated outdoor world from this house. When he went he opened the second doors which were a little to the right from the stairs, he immediately closed them when he saw that this was another toilet, this one however was in use because Rick simply had to answer the call. He sighed and Tarya came from the kitchen, looking at him with concern.

"_**What happened?**_" She asked Jake who was rubbing his face.

"_**Nothing**_." He answered and opened the last doors. Behind them there were another set of stairs, which probably led to the basement. He saw something moving in there, and pressed the light switch on the wall. Smokey who was trying to creep upon him jumped when the light blinded him.

"There you are. What is down there?" Jake asked. Rick who meanwhile got outside of the toilet looked at Jake who obviously found another area of this house left to explore.

"Well, there's a garage to the left. Dunno what's down there!" Smokey pointed in front of him. That meant that there was indeed a basement down there. Jake therefore went down and passed around Smokey who didn't want to go down there for some unknown reason. The reason however became really obvious when Jake opened the doors that were keeping him outside of the other room. When he entered the room, there was a washing machine. There were also doorways without doors, leading to another bathroom and two other doors. One of them were opened and Jake could see fridge there, there were also some shelves with potatoes and other stuff that was stored there.

When he knew what was in those two rooms, he decided to enter the last room. When he however approached the doors, he heard dull sound coming from the inside of the room. He pulled the handle and tried to pull, the doors didn't move. They weren't locked however because locked doors usually move a little before stopping. He then tried to push but without result. "The hinges are on this side, you need to pull" Rick said after a few moments of staying silent. Jake of course jumped with surprise because Rick was moving too silently for his taste. Because he jumped in room where he had to keep his head low however, he hit the ceiling with loud thud.

"OW!" He yelled in pain.

"_**Jake?**_" Ney'tiri's voice came from the other side of these doors and Jake blinked twice before realizing it.

Rick meanwhile got to the doors and tried to open them, they didn't move so he pulled with more strength. The doors opened suddenly, letting the light inside otherwise completely dark room full of junk and other useless stuff. Rick wasn't expecting the doors to give away so quickly and so he found himself sitting on the floor, what surprised him even more was the fact that he still held the door handle. Jake quickly spotted the light switch and turned the light on. He then quickly spotted Ney'tiri behind table. Now that she knew the way out of this maze, she quickly got over to Jake.

"_**Where are we?**_" She asked, but before Jake could tell her that he didn't know, she also had to ask "_**and why is the ground slightly shaking?**_"

"…with a yo-heave-ho and fare-you-well…" I kept on singing while Peter approached my house. "It's the second house from the end" I added when he tried to decide which one of the five houses on the right was mine. I lived near the forest, on the right side of the road, there were few houses and on the left side there was forest. The forest was also behind those houses and at the end of this dead-end road. Peter steered his freelander onto the access road to our garage and stopped the car in front of the garage, and when he stopped I stopped singing too.

"Here we are" he said.

"How long are you staying in this city?" I asked him seemingly random question.

"For a few days, why?" He asked.

"Dad is out of the town, so I have the whole house for myself… If you need a place to crash in, you can stay here." I offered.

"I was going to stay at the hotel down the road" he said but I shook my head.

"You wouldn't have a place to park your car." I said and he nodded.

"Hey, where is your famous car? THE famous Škoda Favorit!" He asked me, eyeing the garage in front of his car, probably thinking that it was inside. I however pointed behind me with my thumb. He looked there and couldn't help but to laugh. The garage in front of him was empty. My car was staying outside, parked and almost completely hidden between two bushes.

"You left your car outside?" He asked me with smile but I replied with serious face.

"I might've left the lights on in the house…" I said, trying to sober up as quickly as possible. I always make sure that I turned the lights off every time I go outside. I just shook my head and got outside the car just like Peter did. When I turned back to the house I saw something move behind it too. So I whistled, thinking that it might be my cat, who usually comes to me when she hears me whistling, when she didn't came I decided that it was some other animal, randomly walking around my house and simply let it go.

"Your cat is over there" Peter said, pointing at the cat staying in front of the doors. I quickly got to the doors and pulled the keys from my pocket and opened them for her. She went inside but I stood there frozen. The doors were all open, even to the toilet and to the basement and the lights were on. "_Great, I've got robbers in my house_" I thought and decided to point out the obvious.

"To whoever just came here to rob me, there is nothing you can steal, sorry for that. Do you want some coffee?" I asked out loud. Peter who was prepared to defend my home from the thieves however couldn't keep his face straight and started laughing. While I got inside and started taking my shoes off

"Dude, that's rude! How would you feel if you broke into someone's house just to find out that there is nothing of value that could be stolen? I feel bad for them!"

* * *

Yeah, I would actually feel bad for the robbers who would come here in order to rob me.

Yep that's just me, the friendly moron who is even friendlier when drunk! (I'll drink to that!)

I have nothing else to add to this chapter except pointing out once again that this is "bonus chapter" and therefore events in this chapter will have no effects on the main story.

Answers to readers

-Na'viWolf: Correct! You won the ca….pie! (Because Pie is better than cake!)

-dragonrider101: sometimes I wish people like you would actually salute to me (because I'm neither of those. ^_^)

-forgotten shock trooper: While the main characters are exploring my house, the vortex killed everyone and everything on Pandora. Probably…not sure how quickly that goddamn virus corrupts data on my computer.

-sana-dracois: I didn't want to screw it up I swear! I divided by zero by accident!

-oldskoolninja: I'll think about it (last time I did this, there was a power outage…better save before proceeding)

Xerxes2003: Sorry to disappoint you but randomness barely exceeded recommended level. There is a lot of randomness to cover before reaching critical randomness level. The zombies might appear in upcoming chapter (either the next one or chapter after that one)

Well, that's it. I'm home, and I'm in for one wild night! (don't have space for eight people…only for seven) We'll see how the story will turn out (also I'm not satisfied with this chapter because I focused too much on my home... funniness counter shows that this chapter consisted of only 9% of fun… what a shame!)

Read & Review

Being original all the time is rather unoriginal, don't you think?


	204. Chapter 203 No one's anomaly part 4

Today I'll teach you how I do the ranting about my car  
(Insert completely random phrase which will once again prove that I'm really bad driver but I still love my car although we've both almost died today...again. Add a romantic subplot for extra points)

* * *

Chapter 203: No one's Anomaly part 4

Bruce was in the kitchen when he heard the doors to the outside opening. He silently closed the fridge, from which he took an apple and put it in his pocket while looking for suitable place to hide. If the owners were already inside, then there was no way Bruce could hide somewhere else than in Kitchen or in living room. He quickly ran to the living room and tried to hide under the table. The last thing he'll need is someone trying to kick him out or attack him downright for being here. "_Wherever here is_"

When he however got near the table, he spotted Tarya just standing there, confused.

"Hide" he whispered to her and she quickly looked around for a place to hide, she was too big for this room, not to mention actually hiding under something. When she heard footsteps however, she decided to try her luck.

Rick who was in the basement quickly looked at Jake with questioning look "The owners have probably arrived, orders oh mighty Olo'eyktan?" He asked him while the owners entered the house. Jake was about to say something but then the owner labeled them all thieves and told them that there is nothing of value t steal. He also offered them a cup of coffee which was really weird. "That's an obvious trap" Rick pointed out and Jake had to agree with him on this one. Ney'tiri didn't know what coffee was but she felt like this might be actually a bad time to ask. Smokey was nowhere to be seen to begin with and so Jake had to make a really quick plan. "What are we supposed to do here in the first place?" Jake asked Rick who shrugged. They were supposed to undergo some sort of ritual to save the world. They however ended up in someone's house in the past or something like that.

I meanwhile got my shoes off and went inside. I usually went through the living room to kitchen, but today I went straight to the kitchen because I was somewhat hungry. Peter however went into the living room. The lights were on and so he simply looked around. Everything seemed normal. He didn't notice Bruce who was hiding under the table because his attention was drawn elsewhere.

"That's a big subwoofer. Do you have seven point one sound system?" He asked me as I got a light snack from the fridge. The light snack translated as jam, which I placed on the counter and opened one of the shelves, taking the bread out. After I prepared my light snack I started eating it. I wasn't really concerned about the thieves now, they were probably the sneaky kind which tried to hide and then leave unseen. I was okay with that, as long as no harm came to me, and nothing valuable disappears. That's the same reason I didn't lock the doors when I entered and noticed that there were thieves inside. If I locked them, they would have to break a window or the doors to get out, which was completely unacceptable for me. When peter called, my train of thoughts was interrupted and I stopped thinking about it.

"Oh no, it's five point one system" I said as I ate the 'light snack'. There was a brief moment of silence and then he silently said "You and your obsession with na'vi." I however heard that. I realized that he probably found an action figure or na'vi themed knife which was on one of the shelves.

"But where did you get one so big?" He asked me and then I realized what he was probably talking about. He was talking about my laminate bow which I redecorated to look more na'vi. "I made it" I said and then started walking toward the stairs. Peter just let out a silent whoa and then followed me. When I we got to the second floor. "I thought about letting you sleep in the room of your choice, when I however realized how either of my sisters would react, I decided that my brother's room is probably the best choice." He chuckled when he heard that. It must've been the way I said that because I didn't say anything funny. At this point I wasn't really concerned about what I just said. I needed to get some sleep. I was really tired from all that drinking. I really wanted to close my eyes and drift to sleep, but first I needed to accommodate my friend. I led him to the end of the corridor and he snerked when he saw the warnings on my door. "You wish you had a breathing apparatus" I said to him as I opened the doors and entered. He also tried to enter but the smell hit him straight into face.

"Oh my god, what died here?" He asked, deciding that staying outside might be better than coming in. I didn't bother answering that question, instead I removed my jacket and threw it on the chair and then walked out again. He realized that he'll never get his answer and so he moved on.

"Which room is your brother's?" He asked me and I pointed to the doors right next to mine.

"Sorry, I'm no good when it comes to having guests in the house. You're the first one to be precise." I say and he gives me rather strange look "Besides the robbers" I say. Before he can say anything else we both hear a voice saying "We're not robbers!"

I look back into my room and look at the curtains. The voice came from behind them, and I immediately realized that whoever was in there was pretty damn resistant. The air in here was horrible, and nobody except me could stand it. I walked over to the curtains and pulled them to the side. I immediately realized why this guy was able to stay in my room for extended period of time. It was because he had a strange gas-mask on his face which I tried to recognize. This guy was familiar, but his name evaded me. It was like the guy who took bus with you every day, you know him yet you don't know his name or what kind of person he is. This was the same case.

"If you're not trying to rob me, then why the hell are you hiding behind my curtains?" I ask him with a drunken expression on my face.

"We're here to save the world!" He said with enthusiasm. Peter was standing outside my room, not actually believing that I decided to talk with the burglar. If this was his house and he found burglars in it, he would've kicked their rears and then called the police.

"How?" I asked him, obviously wanting to get rid of this guy and then go to bed. I looked at the bed while he thought about the answer and felt that it was calling me, trying to convince me to get some rest before continuing this incredibly tiring conversation.

Meanwhile Jake decided that "Saying the truth might seem weird to them at first, but we're three meters tall blue people for Eywa's sake! There is no way humans would dress up like that to steal from somebody else's house." When he finished that long sentence, he could hear footsteps heading down to the basement. Rick and Jake mentally prepared to tell the truth to whoever was going down these stairs. When Bruce's face appeared however, they both relaxed. Bruce was followed by Tarya who seemed amused for some reason.

"So where are they and who are they?" Jake asked, looking at Bruce who looked around before answering.

"One of them is in his twenties and the other one is drunk. They are at Second floor, interrogating Smokey." Bruce had to look around to be completely sure that it was Smokey who was being interrogated because he could hear only one part of the conversation. Meanwhile Tarya walked over to Rick who asked her "_**What's so amusing?**_"

She just smiled even wider and told him what happened.

"_**When we were supposed to hide, I hid rather badly, when I was discovered however, I remained motionless. When the first human asked the other one about me, the other one answered him that he made me.**_" She couldn't help it and had to giggle at the silliness of that situation. The drunken guy thought that he was her father. The idea itself was really funny, not only because he was human, but judging by his voice he was younger than she was and therefore there was no way he could be her father.

"_My father was a great hunter. This human sounded like he couldn't hunt anything, and the other one looked like a poor hunter too._" Tarya thought, she once again compared humans to na'vi. Rick managed to surpass na'vi in many ways, and he considered himself to be an average human.

Rick had to smile too, but not because he thought that the idea itself was entertaining, he had to laugh at that guy's inability to think clearly while being drunk.

"_That reminds me my old drinking days, when I was young and couldn't even walk after few shots of vodka._" Rick got so lost in his own memories that he barely heard Jake saying that "We should go and explain ourselves." Ney'tiri and Bruce agreed to that and so did Tarya who brought Rick back to reality by placing her hand on his shoulder. They started walking to the second floor, when they were entering the second floor however, they heard a scream however.

"Jesus Christ! I really hope that's your cat behind the window, Richard." Peter cried out, while pointing at the thing behind the window

* * *

Introduction and I'm being drunk! How…unoriginal. This happens quite often (me being drunk while being introduced to someone or while interrogating someone)

Oh right, this was another boring chapter. Well, I blame that on being tired beyond all recognition today. Driving back and forth in a city which is known for having poorly designed communications is really stressing, add a duct tape'd car and you'll get the basic idea. Oh yeah, and the bed is really calling me.

Answers to readers

-The stone tiger: You are right, that's definitely not a lie! (End of sarcasm) the story's randomness is really increasing though.

-Ryan Wolf: Thank you very much, I'm afraid that you won't like this chapter though, because it's not even funny.

-Na'viWolf: I'm so sorry, but I left the pie in oven for too long…. It's dead Jim!

-forgotten shock trooper: *looks at you while holding a soldering gun with which he just fixed something* Hey, what was that supposed to mean? (awww can't make a comedic answer, this answer once again proves that I should've been sleeping already)

-Yukidog: Yup, the last one was around ten chapters… right…um…moving on?  
(I do not know)

-Dragonrider101: You cake! Erm…I meant "You lie!"

-Xerxes2003: No matter what type of randomness do you mean, it can still get even more random, this review will prove you that it can get waaay more ran... STOP, hammer time©

-Hideout writer: Well, if your name is Richard, this special story arc could be about you. The virus thingy, the black hole thingy… you just need to start writing this fanfic! (lol what?)

I don't know what else to say.

"You look tired my little fanfic writer, how about you go and rest on me? I'm really soft" My beds starts again.

Read & Review

…zzzzZZZZzzzzZZZZ…


	205. Chapter 204 No one's anomaly part 5

Have you ever wondered how can your cat be so silent? I wondered about that too when I was driving my car. I however wondered too hard because when I was parking near the place I was supposed to go in, I heard "Meow*"  
(*"Dude, your tank is almost empty") and I almost jumped out of the car.  
What else do I need to say? Scary inspirational cat is scary…and inspiring.

* * *

Chapter 204: No one's anomaly part 5

I looked behind Smokey and saw rather big maw, filled with rather big fangs which belonged to rather big scary animal. Peter was hiding behind the corner after he saw it. I turned my head to him and asked "Did you spike my drink with something?" with amused smile. All this moving around while being drunk made my intoxicated blood flow faster and therefore I enjoyed the effects of being drunk more. Before Peter could react, he turned his head in general direction of stairs and screamed a little before he ran into my brother's room.

"Thanks for a clear answer!" I said chuckling to what I've just said.

Smokey meanwhile turned around and looked at Thanty who was behind the window. He quickly found a way to open the said window and opened it, hitting Thanty in face with the window because it opened outward.

"Sorry" Smokey said to Thanty. Meanwhile I walked out of my room and peeked into my brother's room to find Peter holding a hammer in threatening position. He almost attacked me when I opened the doors but he quickly stopped when he realized that it was me who was standing in those doors.

"Who were those people?" He asked me, and I just shrugged, I only saw the crazy gas-mask one and I hallucinated about having a really big cat outside. "_It's better than the last time I was hallucinating._" I thought as I remembered the incident back then. I hallucinated about a freaking red dragon trying to pick me up in a bar. It turned out that my brother came for me and pulled me back home, he however wore a red dragon T-shirt back then.

"What people?" I asked him and he pointed to my left. I groggily turned my head and tried to focus my tired eyes on the people which were supposedly there. Suddenly my head started spinning and so I had to brace myself against the wall. When I placed my hand on the wall however, I managed to switch the light off and everything was now in complete darkness. I heard a terrified scream coming from Peter who shut the doors in front of me, probably thinking that it would protect him somehow from the people which were approaching me, their progress however slowed down when the light went off. I was not feeling really good right now, the head spun more and more and the contents of my stomach wanted to get out and see the world.

"_Oh god, I'm going to puke_" I thought. I quickly pushed myself off the wall and dashed off toward the toilet.

Jake's plan was going on smoothly, except the part when we've scared the living sh*t out of one of the guys, and the other one didn't notice us yet, even though we were literally blocking the way out using our own bodies. I took a deep breath in and prepared to say something to the other guy who seemed a little more relaxed. His relaxation however disappeared when he almost turned around and switched the lights off.

"_Great, it's going to be like in one of those cheap horror movies, when he turns the light on and he screams, then he faints and we're going to take care of him until he gets better… I can really see it happening right now_" that was what Rick thought when the lights went off. Jake was standing there being confused why the guy turned off the lights. Smokey was too busy looking at Thanty who was still trying to figure out what was happening inside the house. He couldn't see what was happening in the corridor because there were no windows in it.

He however also enjoyed the scared face the non-intoxicated human made. So he walked a little to the left and peeked through the window to the other room. He then realized that he might tell Thanatoress what he learned

"[I've found them]" He said to thanatoress who was still walking around the house.

"[Good]" She said. There was nothing else they could do except for waiting, these houses were too small for na'vi. There was simply no way thanator could get inside.

When the lights went back on, Rick didn't waste any second because he knew that the human might faint. "Hell…" he tried to say hello but he stopped as quickly as he began. Instead of being shocked, that man rushed toward them.

"Out of my way!" He yelled and Jake instinctively tried to hug the wall, which was rather hard because he was already bended. Ney'tiri who was standing near the other wall did the same and therefore the only people who were blocking the way were Tarya who was in the middle of the corridor, looking slightly confused. Rick managed to react by getting to the wall. Bruce who was thinking about the different things didn't have time to react, but he didn't need to.

The human ran through the opening which Rick offered him and got past the humans, there wasn't too much space when it came to na'vi though. Tarya, not knowing what this human doing, stood in defensive position. That meant grabbing the knife with her right hand and the left hand touching the wall. She also stood with her legs spread and tail swishing from side to side. The human didn't slow down and so she prepared.

"Don't" Rick yelled at her. This made her slightly confused, the human tripped, and ran under her on all four for a brief period of time, he then quickly turned to the left and opened the doors to the toilet and went in.

Everyone stood there with their expressions blank. Nobody knew what to think about what just happened. Nobody knew where this guy went, and nobody knew what he went for. Those questions were however answered when they heard gagging sounds and then wet sounds. Rick was the first one to realize what was that guy doing. The sound was always the same, no matter what kind of toilet you puked into. No matter if you puked on Earth, in space or on Pandora, it was just the same old puking sound.

Jake was the first one to react to this however.

"Is he puking?" He asked, pointing behind him with raised thumb. When Rick nodded, he just shook his head and then sighed.

"Don't worry though, I'm sure it wasn't some sort of reaction after seeing you" Rick joked and Jake just said "funny" and then decided to set out assignments to each one in the corridor.

"Rick, you have most experiences with puking and stuff. You and Tarya are going to talk to that guy when he's finished. Bruce, go get Smokey inside before he fells out of that windo…" Jake didn't even bother to finish that sentence when he heard Smokey scream as he did fell off the window.

"Change of plans, go get him inside…." Jake said face-palming. Bruce sighed and went down the stairs while Rick and Tarya walked toward the toilet and watched the puking human.

Jake and Ney'tiri had a different objective.

"_**I know this might be odd request, but try to smile on the human**_" Jake asked Ney'tiri when approaching the doors to which the other scared human went. Ney'tiri thought that it might be a stupid idea to smile at the human but Jake had more experiences when it came to dealing with humans. She also knew how to deal with them but usually when both sides held weapons in their hands. Jake approached the doors and knocked on them.

"Are you still there? Look, we didn't mean to scare you." Jake began, and then stopped talking hoping to get some sort of reaction from the other side. When no response came, he continued with talking. "It might sound strange but we're not supposed to be here" this time the answer came in rather quickly.

"I think that's fairly obvious." The human said, his voice was silent, like the doors weren't the only thing he hid behind. It was like he was hiding behind something else too.

"_Poor choice of words_" Jake rebuked himself and started anew.

"Look, we're here to save the world" Jake said out plainly and when he realized that he sounded like Smokey who was now trying to get on his feet, while being supported by Bruce who pulled him back inside.

"I heard that one before…" Peter replied, still deciding to not trust these guys.

"Look. This was probably a bad first impression we've made so let me at least introduce myself. I'm Jake Sully" He said trying to look friendly. When Peter heard that name, he immediately got outside of the wardrobe he was hiding in and rushed toward the doors and opened them, looking at the na'vi guy in front of him

"You are The Jake Sully?" He asked, but before Jake could answer, Peter recognized him, he also recognized Ney'tiri.

"Oh my god... and you are Ney'tiri." He said with his eyes wide open.

"Have we met?" Jake asked, now surprised that this guy knew his name as well as Ney'tiri's one. Peter however didn't reply because he was too busy speculating why there was Jake Sully inside his friend's house.

"…Maybe a car accident, that's it! I've crashed my car and now I'm unconscious in a car somewhere, I need to wake up!" he started to panic and absolutely ignored both Jake who tried to convince him that he didn't have some sort of accident, and Ney'tiri who didn't have to force the smile as she was watching the human walk around, trying to get his thoughts straight, the smile just came to her naturally.

Rick also had a short conversation with the other guy. It was however really short and kind of monologue, because the guy was still puking. The words he said to him however, were the words of true guru, it was almost like order which the other guy immediately carried out. Those four really enlightening words were "Let it all out"

* * *

Let what ou….BLARRGHhhh!  
Just kidding, well we've got that covered and now the story is all pukey! Oh and of course full of people falling out of the window. Before anyone asks, yes the chapter in the story is still not posted, and yes its probably after midnight, so yes you reader guys in the story might be a little bit cranky about the newest chapter not appearing in time, some of you (you in the story) might even taunt me for not being able to post the chapter in time…

What the hell am I talking about? I don't care about my readers… the in-story readers of course…wait, I care about them, but only as an in-story character… as a real life character I'm only concerned about you real-life readers. I don't give a damn about the in-story readers, because… I don't know…

Moving on, today my car drove eighty eight miles per hour. That means I'm one step closer to getting back to the past…or future, I just need something capable of generating one point twenty one Giga-watts and it'll be cool! (had to make some sort of reference, today it's reference to back to the future trilogy © )

Answers to readers

-na'viWolf: I'm not loosing my touch, I'm loosing my consciousness, I'm so tired these days and I don't know why!

-Yukidog: Don't worry about my booze, I've got almost none (drank it before Rick arrived, just in case)

-sana-dracois: Sometimes I'm glad that my English is just average, otherwise I would have to think about what kind of crazy math-thingy you just pulled on me, but because I don't know what you said (and I'm too lazy to translate it word by word) I'll just do the generic funny answer… here it goes…any second now: Get away from me you crazy mathematician lady!

-hideout writer: Too lazy to watch for the mentioned guy… Right?  
"Indeed"  
Toldya!

-forgotten shock trooper: That's not all, I also like my pillow! So it's now CCCP, which makes me feel kind of strange comrade…

-The stone tiger: You're right, I'm soo going to sleep it off, but not in the bed I'm going to stay right here until I finish what I bega…spoke too soon…blarrghh!

-Dragonrider101: I'm however not the best writer on the planet, and definitely not the best drinker…look at the story-me, I just puked! Rick is probably laughing at me right now  
"yes I am"  
You're not helping

That's all for today! Gotta go get some sleep!

Read & Review

If it didn't kill you, you need to keep drinking some more!


	206. Chapter 205 No one's anomaly part 6

*looks at you* … *looks at the ceiling* … *blinks twice before looking at his hands*…*looks at the dinner he prepared*…*looks at you again*  
what the hell just happened?

* * *

Chapter 205: No one's anomaly part 6

"_My neck hurts, it is neck right? It's just a neck, no headache, no whole-body-ache just a neck-ache! I beg you, let only my neck ache!_" I thought as I slowly regained consciousness. I didn't know what the hell just happened, but I hated the pain in my whole body after doing whatever I did yesterday, or was it today? I couldn't tell. My whole body was numb. It was like being a stone statue with the ability to feel. I could feel my whole body being solid and I couldn't move anything. The numbness however started to fade away. I could feel my fingers on my legs, then the whole legs and then the arms. It was like my notebook starting up. At first, he wouldn't detect the hard-drive, on second restart it would detect the hard-drive but no operating system and on third restart he would start up normally. I couldn't get three startups. It however took a little longer to start moving than it took my notebook to start working.

"_Oh for the love of all that is binary, don't let me be in a ditch somewhere. I also don't want to wake up next to a guy, or girl… well, I would be okay with girl, but only if she gives me a new processor!_" A smile crept on my otherwise numb face. It was a faint smile which immediately vanished after I realized that if I was indeed lying next to somebody, he might take it the wrong way. "_Although I would love to lie here all day, I need to get up_" I thought and opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was the content of my stomach which got out yesterday, then I realized that I was looking into the toilet.

"_Thank you oh binary gods. This is one of the best waking locations_" I thought without sarcasm, the only better option would be waking up in my bed or my comfy chair, but you can't get the best thing every time. Slowly, very slowly I pushed away from the toilet and sat there, looking through the opened doors. It was already morning, or afternoon, I wasn't really sure. I just sat there, waiting for my limbs to get operational again. Meanwhile I had time to try and remember what happened yesterday, I remembered the whole stay at pub, then the way home but the rest was all foggy, I remembered only a few bits. "_Save the world_" This sentence popped up in my mind and I tried to figure out what it meant, except the obvious saving the world.

Then I remembered somebody saying that I should let it all out. I couldn't remember who said that though. "_Better find out what did I do when I was drunk_" I thought and tried to get up, using the toilet and radiator next to it to support myself and stand up, it was really hard to do so because my legs were shaking and I was still in the "recovery" phase, in which most of the people just lie in their beds and try to sleep it off, not me though. I got up and made an uncertain step forward, just like a baby. After three steps my legs were shaking a lot less. After those three steps however, the numbness in my head and in my limbs subsided and I felt dull pain in them, the dull pain however was only in my limbs, my head was in sea of sharp pain, because of my pressure problems I was prone to get light-headed when standing up too quickly in the morning, add sharp pain and ringing in your ears and you've got one express elevator to the floor. I however managed to put my hands in front of me in order to make the impact less painful, it worked just like it worked few days ago. No pain involved, just a dizzy feeling. I quickly shook my head and immediately regretted that, because the pain just intensified.

"By Ajay Bhatt, I hate headaches!" I said, and immediately quieted down, because my own voice was making too much noise. I turned to go to my room and just sleep it off like everyone else does, but then I noticed that the doors to my older sister's room were opened. This was so unlike her, she occasionally comes here but she lives with her boyfriend now. I peeked inside and saw almost empty room, with only a wardrobe, desk, chair, bed and some stuff placed on the desk, the bed was intended to be for two people, but it was just so big that you could get three people on it. When I however looked at the bed, I saw that there were two blue na'vi sleeping on it, and I knew these two na'vi, I saw them so many times I just couldn't forget them. I however didn't want to believe that they were here.

"_Yes, I have Jake sully sleeping together with Ney'tiri in my sister's bed…_" I thought and just stood there motionless. I quickly put my hand into my pocket and pulled out my mobile and quickly selected the camera function in order to take a photo. If it was just a hallucination, then it would be just another useless photo, if it wasn't however, then I might be able to get a photo of them. I took the risk and made a photo. "_Ok, before I should see what else can I see before this things wears off_" I thought and walked toward my own room, my short walk was however interrupted by somebody coming out of the bathroom. I looked groggily at the guy I've seen before and he looked at me, he was getting on one of my shirts and he already wore pants with RDA logo on the side. When he managed to pull the shirt over his head I immediately recognized him.

"Hi Rick" I said and I continued on my way toward the bed. Rick just stood there, not knowing what to say, he was both surprised that I was up this early in the morning, and that I knew his name because he evidently didn't see me before. He just stared at me and then decided to follow me inside my room.

When I entered the room however, I noticed something strange, there was no heartwarming feeling when I entered the room, hell there was no familiar stench in the air, and it was really cold in there. I looked at the window which was opened and immediately started walking toward it in order to close it. I completely ignored Tarya sleeping in my bed. She was curled there and she was partially hidden under the blanket. The only things you could se were her hands, her head and her tail which was lying on the floor.

After I closed the window I turned to the task at hand. "_There is a na'vi in my bed_" I thought. I didn't realize that Rick was standing in the doorways and just looked at me. I looked at the computer which was still running and I sat in my comfy looking chair. The chair's seat was made of leather, the leather was however ripped on several places and the foam rubber was sticking out on those several places. I quickly pulled the pin out of its place on the lower side of the seat, turning it into rocking-chair. Then I just sat in there, with my eyes closed and I tried to relax, in order to get rid of the headache.

Rick meanwhile decided that it would be best to wake Jake and Ney'tiri up. Jake was the one with the plan, and when he decided that staying here over-night might be good idea, he might be the one who'll explain things to this Richard, as Peter called him.

Peter was sleeping in the other room and there was no need to wake him up, just like there was no need to wake up Bruce and Smokey who were sleeping in the room with the smallest bed. There was absolutely no reason to wake up Thanty who was sleeping in the backyard and Rick wasn't brave enough to wake Thanatoress, who was sleeping in the garage, this early in the morning. It was around six am in the morning and Rick was awake because he was supposed to be the first one who would talk with Richard.

"Jake, wake up!" Rick whispered, gently nudging Jake in the bed. Jake's eyes opened quickly and he looked around.

"What's the matter?" He asked while rubbing his eyes.

"That Richard guy, he's awake and he knows my name."

"That Peter guy knows mine. He recognized me and Ney'tiri before he decided to sleep it off." Jake said, enjoying the feeling of a real bed. It was quite some time since he had a chance to rest on a real bed, not to mention that this was really soft bed and it was big enough for him to sleep in with Ney'tiri. Although he had to be in crouching position in order to stay completely covered by the relatively small blanket, he was satisfied with the bed.

"And you didn't tell this to me why exactly?" Rick asked tilting his head and crossing his arms. The conversation started to wake up Ney'tiri who looked around before she realized where she was.

"No particular reason, maybe this might be the best time to introduce ourselves properly this time, with no panic involved." Jake said and sat up.

"_**Good morning**_" He said in na'vi to Ney'tiri who replied with "_**Good morning.**_**"**

She then looked at the bed and had to say it "_**This '**_bed' _**is really soft, I slept well**_"

Jake just smiled, realizing that Ney'tiri never slept on bed before.

"Hi guys, meet me in living room" Richard said while walking around the room and heading down. His plan to sleep it off on the chair was probably unsuccessful, but somehow he seemed like he didn't have any hangover at all. There was a moment of silence as Jake tried to figure out what just happened

"He is friendly." Ney'tiri pointed out while getting out of the bed.

"He seems too friendly, considering that we've just appeared in his house uninvited." Jake pointed out and Rick just nodded. It was really weird.

"I'll go wake Tarya up" Rick said, realizing that this Richard probably wanted to meet everyone down in the living room.

I meanwhile walked down the stairs, and went into the kitchen where I pulled my favorite mug out of the cupboard, along with cappuccino, sugar, whipped cream and pepper. I also filled the kettle with water and turned it on, by the time I realized that there was indeed a bunch of characters from my story, I didn't care anymore, I was so burned out that I needed to get me some cappuccino with pepper on top of it. There was however a little thing I needed to take care of first. I walked over to the doors which lead outside and I whistled several times. The whistling woke up Thanty who was sleeping near Peter's car.

"[So it wasn't a dream]" He said while he yawned and stood up. It happened when he stood up, there was a rustling noise in the bushes near the gate, he turned around and when he did so he noticed something small moving quickly toward him.

"[By Eywa!]" He cried out, quickly getting out of the black thing's way. Thanatoress who woke up when he heard him scream quickly stood up, hitting her head on top of the garage and then peeked outside. The garage doors were opened the whole night in order to make the sleeping more comfortable for her, she would fit inside the closed garage but her tail would have to be in awkward position. Smokey found out how to open the garage by accident when Bruce walked him back home. He found a small remote control with one button, and he simply had to try it. To Bruce's relief, it wasn't a self destruct button but the button that opened and/or closed the garage doors.

"[What is it?]" She asked when she saw the black thing running into the house. Before Thanty could answer that question, Richard started talking.

"There you are Fišta*, what's it going to be today? Tuna? Beef?" He asked the cat, until she meowed on him

"Alright, beef it is" he said and opened the can with beef.

"[So that's the cat.]" Thanty muttered. He knew a little about animals on Earth just like Rick did. Cats were one of the last species of animals that managed to survive on Earth, but they were so rare that Rick never saw one with his own eyes, he just saw a photo of one when he was young.

"_Although she's small, she isn't afraid of me, maybe she's dangerous... I better watch my backs!" _Thanty silently thought, looking at the cat which was too busy eating the canned food

* * *

That's right, I give my cat canned food and I use pepper in my cappuccino when I need extreme-wake-up. I also wanted to apologize to my readers who are more action-oriented, but I also wanted to reassure them that there might be some wild stuff going on in next chapter.

Before you guys start asking, there is a high fence around the courtyard. Ergo my neighbors didn't notice two oversized cats on my lawn…yet

*Fišta is pronounced as 'Fish-tah'. That name comes from the old animated series called Pixie & Dixie and mr. Jinks© . Those names were translated as Pišta & Fišta a kocour fous* (roughly translated as 'cat (called) whisker'. (And that's right, I had two cats…the first one, the more friendly one wasn't afraid of cars…enough said)

Answers to readers:

-the stone tiger: That, my friend, is a question for another chapter…

-Sana-dracois: hah! Take that 'math'… Math: 0, No one Gets left behind 1!

-Yukidog: haven't seen that one yet, so don't spoil it for the rest of us!

-Na'viWolf: consider yourself lucky. I have this side project going on, it's called 'insomnia' and sometimes I simply pull 'all-nighters' because I can't sleep…

-forgotten shock trooper: Oh no, it covers any type of car which is capable of driving 88 miles per hours, have sufficient power and crazy time-computer-circuits-whatever-thingies!  
( I barely managed to drive that fast with that car… I was so afraid that the duct tape wouldn't hold and the car will fall apart at that speed ^_^ )

-oldskoolninja: oh…crap…I knew I forgot to add something important into my car…

-Hideout writer: going to do one last guy from that series. So, doctor Radek would you like to appear in…  
"Ježiš já s těma hercema nemůžu dělat vole!"

Okay okay…don't be like that…

That'S all folks for today, oh yeah and tomorrow's chapter will be shorter, if I manage to write it anyway. You see I have an appointment with a surgeon… Wish me luck

Read & Review

Love your cat, she'll love you too


	207. Chapter 206 No one's anomaly part 7

Guys and girls prepare to feel really important right now.  
I've undergone rather painful surgery about (looks at watches) half an hour ago, yet here I am, sitting behind a computer writing another chapter for you guys. You are that important to me, the painkillers are about to wear off in about an hour, yet I feel strong pain already. I however want you to keep in mind that I'm in no shape to write chapters for you today, much less lengthy one (yet I'm going to do it anyway, just not lengthy) so please no flame about this chapter being average-sized

* * *

Chapter 206: No one's anomaly part 7

Bruce and Smokey were one of the last ones to get down. Peter was the last one, because nobody woke him up yet, he somehow managed to stay asleep even though there was a lot of life in this house, and outside too. Thanty started exploring the backyard and the strange vehicles, and Thanatoress simply enjoyed the new exciting place, even though she enjoyed it by simply lying down in the corner of the garden and enjoying the smell of many strange things. Back on Pandora, she could smell Viperwolves, Yeriks, Prolemurs and many more, she however knew almost all of them, and she at least one of each species she encountered. This world however provided her with a variety of new smells, she was really excited and Thanty was surprised to see her excited this much. She was like a young cub, looking around the world she was just born unto. Thanty never seen her in this mood before, and he liked her like that, he watched her while pretending to be examining the Peter's car.

"Sorry we're late. I couldn't convince Smokey that …." Bruce began but Richard immediately started shushing.

"You know I have a really bad headache, I drank too much yesterday and now my head is like bomb activated by noise, but instead of exploding, I'll just beat the living stuff out of anyone who talks too loudly with my bunny slippers!" Richard announced and everybody who could understand that looked at his legs, there were indeed bunny slippers on them, and they were pink. Rick and Jake both started laughing quietly. "_I'm not going to laugh too loud and get beaten by the fluffiest bunch of slippers I've ever seen, can't risk that_" Rick thought while he chuckled. The 'Saviors of the world' sat on the couch. Rick was sitting next to Tarya and Ney'tiri, who was sitting next to Jake. The couch was relatively big, not big enough for the Smokey and Bruce who had to sit in front of it. Richard was sitting on the other side of the room. He sat on tabouret which looked exactly like the couch. He just sat there and drank his coffee in relative silence. He had a mysterious atmosphere around him. He was really relaxed considering that there were three na'vi on his couch, looking at him expectantly.

He took one big sip and then sighed silently.

"This coffee is really delicious… I take it you wanted to tell me something" He began and then looked at Tarya, who was the one to translate what he just said, she looked at her mate who looked at her, knowing that she wouldn't be able to tell this guy their whole story in English. She was good at English, but she wasn't capable of conversing in English entirely.

"Well, I guess I'll tell you then, I'm Ri…"

"I know who you guys are… I thought I made that obvious already, you're Rick No one, the poor guy who got left on Pandora when the rest of the RDA forces retreated into the space thanks to Jake Sully over there, who won the great battle…" Richard quickly checked the watches "... which happened some time ago, congratulations by the way" He quickly summed it up. Jake just looked at the guy with coffee and couldn't help it and simply had to ask.

"We've never seen each other, how come you know so much about us." He asked right when Richard was drinking the coffee. When he finished that sentence, Richard almost drowned in his cup of coffee because he had to laugh at the irony of this situation.

"Oh we've met before indeed, in fact I know you since you were born. Well, except for two of you" Richard said and pointed at Ney'tiri and Jake. Everyone remained silent, at least until Tarya translated what Richard just said and then she objected.

"Not possible, I would remember a human" She said and before Rick could correct her, Richard did it.

"It's would've… and no you wouldn't remember me, just like Rick doesn't remember me. Let me prove you that I know you." Richard said, placing the cup of coffee on the ground and then standing up. Rick noticed that Richard was slightly bent forward, he either had some problems with his backs, or he was slowly turning into zombie-like character. The glasses on his face covered his bloodshot eyes. He had a small beard and a moustache on his face, his hair was messy and oily, like he spent the night with his head down in the toilet or something like that. When he came over to Rick, he opened his mouth and said.

You have my T-shirt on you, yes that's why the T-shirt seems familiar to you, that's because we've met before, in fact…" Richard dramatically leaned closer to Rick and said "I am your father!"

Rick wasn't sure what to say first, he wanted to tell Richard that he was crazy, that it was impossible for him to be his father because Rick was older than Richard, and he also wanted to tell Richard to use toothbrush more often, or at least get some mint bubblegum.

"Ever wondered what's on the T-shirt? Well I'm going to tell you…although I'm surprised that František didn't translate that for you yet. It says 'Beer builds beautiful bodies'" Richard said, pointing to each and every word he translated.

"It was my T-shirt, but I decided to give it as a gift to you." Richard then walked away.

"Because you know what's on one T-shirt doesn't mean you're my father." Rick said, rolling his eyes, he didn't believe that he had this kind of conversation. He felt Tarya's tail creeping on his side.

"Look, I had this argument with you before… Just tell me what's wrong with Pandora now so I can go and fix it and you all can return." Richard said, sitting back to his place and lifting the cup of coffee. That's when yawning Peter came down. He froze for a second when he saw the guys from the last night. He mostly looked at na'vi females and then at the avatar male, he then looked at the humans and then at Richard. He walked over to him and asked.

"Those guys are real? You didn't make them up?" He asked, pointing behind him with questioning look.

"Look…it's complicated… I made them but they're here somehow, I don't know how." Richard answered as Peter sat down next to the tabouret

"This doesn't make any sense, how could you made us?" Bruce asked, deciding that pretending to be 'okay' with the 'I've created you' might get some answers from Richard.

"You guys are part of my mind. Rick is what I always wanted to be."

"You wanted to be alcoholic? Your folks must be proud of you" Jake said and Smokey chuckled. Nobody was sure if he chuckled to the remark, or if he had some other reasons to chuckle, you couldn't be sure around Smokey.

"I wanted to be the best drinker in the whole world." I said, and then turned to Tarya.

"You Tarya are part of my mind too. I've created you to be caring, and loving, I however also made you curious and funny, while I made Rick sarcastic and witty." Richard said. Tarya didn't know what to say to that so she remained silent.

"This is just crazy" Rick said and Richard grabbed his head.

"One can get crazy from arguing with himself you know." Richard said, loosing his cool and mysterious atmosphere around him.

"That's okay because I'm not you." Rick said and Richard just sighed.

"Alright, alright you're not me, you're somebody else… You're a completely different person…" Richard admitted just to let this thing go. Peter looked up at him and silently remarked that

"And so we're moving from making a story to making yourself mentally ill"

Richard couldn't do anything else than to shrug to that. He knew damn too well where this could lead. He however wasn't going to let that happen.

"So will you tell me what happened?" Richard asked and Rick began. "Well, it began with the kidnapped…"

"...children, I know that part." Richard filled him in. "Tell me why and how did you get here, I know about the children kidnapping, last thing I wrote was that you were called by Jake who told you that you are going to hell's gate." Richard then added and Ney'tiri looked surprised to hear that, she looked at Jake with a look that asked him "How could he know all that?"

Jake didn't have the answer and so he just shrugged.

"Well, a few moments later, a huge black thing appeared and started ripping everyone and everything to shreds… I hope you didn't 'write' that too" Rick said and Richard's eyes widened. He quickly stood up and ran toward the stairs. Nobody expected him to be this fast, he looked like a young underfed human who was about to die, yet he could run like this.

The 'saviors of the world' looked at each other and then they looked at Peter.

"Okay, let's go after him and Rick… He told you the truth, he really created you." Peter said the last part to Rick who still didn't believe it

* * *

Alright, end of the chapter. Painkillers are gone and I'm left here with a feeling that I've been assaulted by an angry na'vi

Answers to readers:

-Sana-dracois: Why so surprised? Check chapter 87 (precisely answer to blargmeansno)

-Ryan Wolf: I'm a gamer, I saw so many things that this 'accident' can't surprise me…

-Na'viWolf: Believe it or not, but I already read that. (I usually check my reviewers profiles ^_^)

Forgotten shock trooper: Actually, Rick might be abbreviation of name Richard, but it's also a nickname of my father (who is also Richard)

-Hideout writer: I'm after surgery and the pain is unbearable, I can't make a good impression of him right now

-Yukidog: Thanty can eat almost anyone… (wanted to say anything but this was funnier)

-The stone tiger: You manage do summarize the whole chapter's content into even funnier review. YOU WIN!

-Na'viBambi: You can put it that way

That's all

Read & Review

Overcoming the pain just to make others happy.


	208. Chapter 207 No one's anomaly part 8

"How would you describe your pain?" the doctor asks.  
"Like a whole rugby team took turns in kicking me… and believe me, they're not the high school rugby players, they're professionals!" I answered him.  
Again, I'm on pills that are supposed to make the pain go away. I should take it like a man, but I'm not really used to pain like boxers or football players. I'm more like a quarian with a tummy-ache. (Reference!)

* * *

Chapter 207 No one's anomaly part 8

"Okay, okay, let's pretend that you're not making this stuff up, which you obviously are and you suck at making stuff up by the way, not my point though. So you're trying to tell us that we're just part of his imagination, that we're just a part of the story he creates for his amusement… Then explain how come we're here in 'his' world, being completely real and not being controlled by his mind…" Jake asked Peter who just shrugged. He didn't know how it was possible for them to even be there. How they got there was a completely different thing. He however hoped that Richard might be able to give them at least some answers to the questions. This whole dialogue took place while they were climbing back to the second floor, when they've got close to Richard's room, the foul smell of sweat, oil and several other things that nobody dared to identify. They've thought about going into his room but the thought of dying because his room smelled so badly wasn't really pleasant.

"One of us have to go in" Rick said and looked at Bruce who seemed most capable of surviving that 'mission', because he already had an Exopack on his face, and he could open the window and let the fresh air in without much trouble.

"As I know Richard, opening the window won't be a problem, but if he notices the open window, he'll try to close it as soon as possible, so you'll have to hold him down until the smell gets out, then we can close it." Peter said and Rick gave him a strange look.

It was mix of amusement that he knew what Richard would do before the whole 'close the window' action even started, but it also made him wonder what type of relationship those guys share. Rick's thoughts were obvious because of the expression he kept on his face and so Peter felt obliged to point out that "I have a girlfriend you know, and he is not her…"

"So it's still 'hide in the closet' eh?" Rick said and Peter rolled his eyes but said nothing.

Bruce meanwhile got inside the room. He of course wore his Exopack, even though he didn't need it here. He didn't want to risk being poisoned by this horrible smell. So he quickly entered the room. Richard sat in his chair and was working on his PC which didn't act like he would like him to act, and he made that obvious by making angry comments at it.

"I'll show you what happens if you rape my computer you goddamn virus!" He said and started shredding the infected files. Shredding the files was similar to erasing them, but to prevent them from some sort of recovery, the shredding overwrote the data several times, preventing them from any further recovery. Bruce couldn't keep looking at Richard all the time. He had to look at the ground below his feet, because he already stepped on something sharp. He felt it even through the boot. He lifted his boot and looked at what was under it. The screwdriver he stepped on was still stuck in his boot. He carefully removed it from his boot and then continued through the potential minefield. He didn't want to step on anything else. The wires looked extremely dangerous even though they just lied on the floor.

"If you touch that window, I'll rip you to shreds!" Richard announced when Bruce was near the window. He froze and slowly turned around. Richard was still looking at the screen and wildly clicked with his mouse. The computer's cooling fans were running at top speed and the computer looked like he barely kept up with him.

"_Is he talking to me? Or is he talking to computer?_" Bruce thought as he turned toward the window.

"Do it, I dare you!" Richard said again, clicking even more wildly than before. Bruce looked back at him and then opened the window, while still looking at him. Richard didn't comment it, it was then when Bruce realized that he was probably talking to the virus.

Richard meanwhile managed to get rid of the virus, who wasn't even a worthy opponent. The casualties were however high.

"So let's see" He spoke again, not noticing the cold air getting inside. Bruce however held his position right in front of the window. Suddenly something blocked the morning sun and he turned around to see Thanty's face in the window.

"[By Eywa what died in here? You killed somebody?]" Thanty asked and Rick peeked from behind the corner.

"Nope, trying to get rid of the smell this guy makes" Rick said pointing at Richard who walked over to his wardrobe. He rummaged through his clean clothes until he found book-like thingy and walked back to his computer.

"So, are you guys staying here?" Peter asked them.

"_**I can't stand the smell**_" Tarya told Rick and Ney'tiri nodded that she felt the same.

"_**Take a look outside then**_" Rick said and she thought about it. She knew this place already, using the doors was a little tricky but she also could open them, so there wasn't really anything standing in her way.

"_**I'll be with Thanty then**_" Tarya said and tried to turn around, that however didn't work as planned because of her height. She was bent forward and with two other na'vi in the same place, she simply couldn't. She had to take a few steps back and then turn around. She then went down the stairs and outside. The first thing that hit her nose was the fresh air. It was the smell of the forest, although she recognized the smell it wasn't the same familiar smell of Pandora's forest, it was Earth's forest, full of animals that lived only on Earth, boars, wolves, hares, bears, woodcutters… but lumberjacks were rare in these parts.

She examined the high grass in the courtyard and stepped on it. It was more pleasant than the hard floor the humans usually use. Ney'tiri who was right behind her quickly checked the Thanators. Thanty was still leaning on the building, looking inside the second floor through the window and Thanatoress started examining the car. It was grey but it was so shiny. She simply had to touch it. She was however really careful because she didn't know how it might react. She knew that human machines were sometimes sentient, and she never seen this before so she couldn't tell if it was sentient or not.

She placed her paw on the hood and enjoyed the smooth feeling under her paw. The car didn't move and so she thought that it wasn't one of the sentient ones. She walked around it several times, trying to figure out what was its purpose. It had four wheels so it was probably a vehicle. She wasn't there when the car arrived. Thanty and she got over the gate after everyone was already in the house. When she thought about how she arrived here, she looked over the gate. She spotted something brown hidden near the bushes. It was another human machine, but this one looked like it was hiding.

Lights on that one looked like eyes, which were wide open as they were looking at it. The car however stood there, not moving at all. It was however behind the gate and Thanty told her that they'll be staying here and that she shouldn't expose herself to the other people around here. Yet the car was literally staring at her!

Meanwhile the air cleared in Richard's room and he still didn't notice the opened window, he was too busy rummaging through the contents of his external hard-drive which he just plugged in.

"No, no, no!" He suddenly yelled, and then placed both hands on his face. That's when Rick came in with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" It was Jake who asked the question first though. Smokey just walked over to Richard and placed a hand on his shoulder, it was a gesture that proved once again that even though Smokey was a pothead, he knew exactly what was going on the whole time.

"I know you can find another way" He said, and only Richard knew what that meant.

"Smokey, don't…" Rick started but Richard looked at Rick.

"He's right, I have another up-to-date backup of your world" Richard said, making Jake and Rick so confused that they weren't able to do anything else than to sit there, and stare at him like he was completely mad.

"You have what?" they've both asked simultaneously.

"The black thing you've seen, it was a virus that started deleting the main story file… I managed to delete the virus but it took some of the story with it, I have of course backups but not all of them are up to date, I however have two backups online. One is stored at backup server somewhere in Poland, and the other one is stored at my father's server which is at the other end of the city." Richard said with grave expression on his face, so Rick immediately knew that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"What's the catch? You can't just download it right? You need a password or something?" He asked and Richard shook his head.

"There is no password needed, I can't connect to the internet for some reason, it might take days trying to fix that. I'll have to drive to my dad's work and download it from the…" Richard suddenly lifted a finger, stopping everything. He grabbed the headset from the table in front of him and placed it on his ears. He then prepared his finger near the 'answer the call' button. Another second later, his mobile rang and he immediately picked it up.

"Rent-a-submarine, do you want a big submarine or small one?" Richard answered the phone, earning a quizzical look from Rick

"Flying island here. Just wanted to tell you that I'll be arriving today, instead of day after tomorrow" Richard's headphones were loud and so Rick who was standing right next to him could hear the man's voice.

"That's great!" Richard answered with straight face, his voice however seemed really happy. "_This guy is really good at faking emotions._ " Rick thought as the pair exchanged some other, strangely coded sentences.

"…Athena uplink, over and out" Richard finished the call and clicked the button on his headphones again.

"What was that?" Jake asked with one of his eyebrows raised.

"It was my dad. We talk like this over the phone… I don't know why... Things got more serious though. You guys will have to go with me, you too Peter."

* * *

Oh em gee. I'll be driving around the town with na'vi in my car… Hell I almost don't fit in my car and I'm like one point eighty seven centimeters tall! Peter's freelander isn't much bigger… This is going to be tricky!

The pain is still here, why can't I be masochist? I would love the pain, I would relish the agony! (reference!)

Answers to readers

-the stone tiger: It is because of the hangover, at least partially. You guys didn't notice that I handled that casually because something like that already happened before. I was there in the story before, remember? Well, I remember, you guys remember, but the 'saviors of the world' don't… You'll be like "It makes sense, trust me!" after you'll explain the same thing over and over again to the same guys.

-sana-dracois: It still hurts, what's worse is the fact that the area which wasn't supposed to hurt hurts more than the actual place.( I won't tell you what kind of operation that was, or where I was operated because some of my friends read this story too…)

-Yukidog: High fence, really high fence through which you can't see, besides I live on the edge of the village that is above the city, and my neighbors are seniors, so they aren't really interested in what's behind the fence.

-Na'viWolf: And it's going to last for some time. (This special might take 15 or so chapters in total)

-ODST: Thanks, keep reading. I promise that it'll be worthwhile

-forgotten shock trooper: I have some other goals too, but that one is one of the primary ones.

-Hercules3000: PM me about what kind of story and I'll tell you if you can ;-)

-Dragonrider101: last time I puked was when I drank too much, I could've hold it in but friends were worried about me and told me that I might've poisoned myself with alcohol, so I took two redbulls and mineral water on top of it and after three minutes, I had an intimate date with toilet. (happened years ago…)

-Hideout writer: O_o… Computer, destruct sequence one, code one, one A!

That's all.  
(Quarians (c) Bioware)

Read & Review

**Destruct sequence completed and engaged.**  
**awaiting final code for one minute countdown.**


	209. Chapter 208 No one's ride part 1

So I finally found a source of the pain, it's the disinfection the doctor used! The disinfection was liquid one and it gathered in the place and caused several burns... (I had to use two mirrors to check that burn) anyway I'm in for one wild ride… Oh and if you guys want to have some burns which look like you've spent too much time on sun, then you should contact your psychiatrist (cause there is something very wrong with you)

* * *

Chapter 208: No one's ride part 1

"What? Why me?" Peter asked surprised that I need him too on this road-trip.

"Because I need to take them all away from here, I'll have to figure out how to take Thanty and his mate away from this house too." I answered him. Dad was really tolerant, he was okay with everything, "_Hell, if I brought dead man and told him that he is my boyfriend, he would be okay with it… Thanators on his lawn however, that's more serious than having necrophilia obsessed gay son." _I thought. He wouldn't let the thanators on his lawn. He was okay with cat, but two thanators that could easily attract lots of attention, not to mention the fact that he wouldn't be able to sleep with the feeling of security when there were two six legged mega-cats on his lawn, which were capable of peeking inside his room whenever they've wanted. Not to mention actually feeding them!

"Hell, he wouldn't get over the fact that they would understand him…" I thought and got off my chair.

"I'll need you to move your car, so I can get to the garage" I told Peter and he just shrugged and got outside of my room.

"So you're going to drive through the city with three na'vi, and three guys you've 'created', not to mention two thanators behind you, which are I presume your creations too." Rick asked still don't believing him.

"Why are you trying to make me angry?" I ask him, and before he could answer me I point out some very important things for him.

"Look, don't believe me that I've created you, but look at the facts. You've been sent into MY house, from MY story, which is stored at MY computer, which loves ME… wait scratch that, anyway I'M the one who has a plan about how to save your world which I created. I even know what you're thinking right now, you're like 'This guy is a douche-bag' in these exact words. Jake over there is wondering how the hell do I know all these things and now he'll raise his left eyebrow. I don't know what he thinks because I didn't create him, but Thanty is wondering why am I yelling at you, so you better turn around and tell him why exactly am I yelling at you, even though I'm not practically yelling, I merely raised my voice." Suddenly Richard stopped, his face was blue and he took a deep breath. He was speaking so fast that he didn't even have a time to catch his breath.

"[Why is he yelling at you like that?]" Thanty asked, he didn't hear the beginning of this scolding and so he was unsure.

"[He tries to convince me that he's the one who created me, and I make fun of him]"

"Well, it makes some sense [I think]" Richard and Thanty spoke the same sentence in two different languages.

"And before you ask, yes I did say the same thing like you did." Richard was red in the face.

"Okay, I get it, you can think like us, but that doesn't mean you've…" Rick still tried to deny it, that's when Richard reached for the several papers which were lying on one of the shelves, he put them to Rick's eyes and his eyes widened.

"Happy now?" Richard asked, looking at Rick who was looking at the concept art of several faces, there was his, Tarya's, and even Thanty's concept art, including the paw-print Thanatoress made on his butt some time ago, there was a note under the paw-print saying something in some weird language.

"What does it say?" Rick asked, pointing at the note.

"When you feel bored, add this to some chapter, not-permanet." I quickly translated the note.

"Permanet?" Rick asked. "Yes Permanet, it's a typo…" I said, looking outside the window. Thanatoress stopped looking at my car and then turned her attention to the car behind her. It was more interesting one. She noticed that human she never seen before opened the doors to the house and got out. He nervously looked to his side where Thanty was standing, looking into the room, and then he looked even more nervously at Thanatoress who was standing behind his car. His nervousness however disappeared when he saw something. His beautiful car's hood was slightly dirty. In fact there was a dirty footprint of a thanator claw on it.

"Oh em gee!" he cried out when he quickly unlocked the car with his remote control and opened his car, quickly grabbing a piece of cloth, and some bottle with cleaning agent and quickly cleaned his car.

Richard was already standing in the doors and was proceeding toward his car.

"Peter, please…" I asked him as I continued toward the gate. I unlocked the gate and opened it, allowing Peter to drive out. He did that without starting his engine, because the access road was slightly elevated. As he drove outside, he turned the car and allowed me to get my car on the access road.

Richard meanwhile happily started jumping toward his car. He looked like a boy who just got his driving license. Rick's heart clenched when he noticed to what was Rick 'bouncing' to. Rick as a pilot studied the history of the human vehicles in detail, he however never seen any car which dated back before the second millennium. The Peter's freelander looked really old to him, but this car, he was afraid to get into it.

Jake had a different problem however, he had to deal with Ney'tiri who came to him and asked him

"_**What is going on? What are they doing?**_" Tarya was nearby and she was also curious, but there was no need to ask the same question twice and so she waited for the response from Jake.

"_**We need to move, and we'll use these vehicles to do so.**_" He said, but then he realized something really awkward. These vehicles were really small. In fact the humans barely fit in there, there was no way na'vi would be able to fit in there.

"Hey, show me your sound." Richard yelled at Peter who then started his engine. It started on the first try and the sound it did when it was idle made Thanatoress look, Thanty of course looked to see what kind of strange thanator purred like that. When he saw it was a car, his reaction was like Rick's.

"Whoa, that's loud." Rick said, even though the AMP's were louder and they looked worse, they were military vehicles, now the newest models of car were either made to sound cool, or be quiet so that you could sneak on a guy facing away from your car and then honk the crap out of him. The cars which were made to sound cool, and which had 'roaring engines' were also relatively quiet, they sounded like an average man who tries to clear his throat, of course they were a little louder than that but you'll get the idea. This car however was loud.

"Well, you might have stronger engine, but I have much cooler sound!" Richard announced and then he turned the keys in his car, he also had a wild grin on his face as he did so, however nothing happened.

"Awh crap, not this stuff again!" He complained and then he disappeared under the front panel.

"[What is he doing there?]" Thanty asked Rick who just shrugged. Rick however decided to offer some help to this guy, and he wasn't the only one. Smokey came with him too, when they walked over to the car, the lights turned on for a second and Richard yelled and jerked in his car, the whole car moved slightly as he lifted himself from under the seat and had a grin on his face.

"You sure you don't need me to tow you?" Peter asked grinning at me. I closed the doors and Rick stopped dead in his tracks, he also placed a hand in front of Smokey to prevent him to go any further to this car.

"I have a bad feeling that it's going to blown up" He said and Smokey looked at the car, back at Rick, back at the car and then he hid behind the gate. Rick also started stepping away from the car which looked dangerously just by sitting there.

"Beat this sound, SUV guy." Richard said and attempted to start the car again, it made several coughing sounds, which were really loud, at least according to na'vi who covered their ears, trying to block that awful sound. Jake however isn't na'vi, he is an avatar, and he was used to the loud noises.

"Having a little problem starting it?" Peter mocked Richard as he tried again to start up, this time however he adjusted something inside and the car lazily woke up.

"Come on baby, I love you, start!" Richard said to the car which then started. Thanty immediately hid behind the fence when he heard the car and Thanatoress lowered her head in submission when she heard the most fierce roar in her life, the thanator who made that roar must've been the most powerful thanator in the world, even the birds shut up and flew away to get away from the horrible noise.

Thanatoress quickly looked for the source of the noise and when their eyes met, she was in shock. In fact she wasn't really shocked but Richard turned on the lights which blinded Thanatoress for a few seconds. He then shifted up and pulled the hand brake down and the car slowly started moving toward Thanatoress. Richard already wore the seatbelts and his lights were on, just like the laws dictated in this country. There was nothing keeping him away from driving this car anywhere. "_Except the half empty tank…_" He thought. He stopped the car in front of thanatoress who was just staring at the loud monster in front of her.

"[What does it want?]" She asked Thanty who walked out of his cover.

"Hey Thanty, please tell her to move." Richard said and Thanty nodded. The car got quieter after the start, it wasn't roaring, like it was trying to prove everyone just how dominant it was.

"[Come over here]" Thanty said and Thanatoress sidestepped out of the car's way. She suddenly didn't feel all confident about this world, sure the things were smaller here, but black small running animals were dangerous, and this strange looking thing just proved her that it was stronger than her by simply using its voice. She wasn't really sure if she could survive here.

Richard started moving forward with the car, toward the garage.

"_**Be quiet already!**_" Tarya snapped at the car. Richard stopped the engine at the same time, he had to do something before they could proceed and go.

"_**By Eywa, it is finally quiet!**_" Ney'tiri said, that's when Richard got outside of the car and opened the fifth doors, he got inside through the opened backdoors and after twelve seconds, he lowered the second pair of seats and threw outside two reserve tires, and thus keeping only the third one inside, he also threw out a lots of junk, which he then promptly carried to the dustbin.

"So, now I have space for one na'vi and one human in it." Richard said as he got outside of the garage where he put the spare tires.

"Who's riding with me?" He then asked and everyone made a step back.

"Nice to see that you believe in me and my car…" Richard said with annoyed look on his face. Peter, who got out of his car to see what was he going to do, started laughing at him.

"Well, it'll be a hard fit to get two na'vi inside, not to mention two other guys."

Rick meanwhile explained what happened to Thanatoress who was still eyeing Richard's car. She didn't know what to think about it. It looked relatively weak and dirty, but even trying to remember the sound of its roaring made Thanatoress shiver.

* * *

Yeah, that's the power of the old car!

I don't feel like adding something more to this chapter, considering that the pain is still present… That brings me to a question of the modern medicine. Why the hell did they have to perform a surgery on me? I just needed some bandages or pills to get well, but nooo… we'll do it the 'Realistic way'  
(bunch of amateurs if you ask me)

Answers to readers:

-Sana-dracois: The rugby team was actually full of na'vi on steroids. And it makes perfect sense because I already answered that question in 'above the line laughing stuff' (which isn't really that funny)

-ODST: Be nice to Rick, and remember once you use him in the story, there is no coming back (he'll be awesome through the whole story!)oh and the extra chapters will be (probably) deleted after i finish this story, so only the readers who are reading it now might be able to read the whole version INCLUDING the bonus chapters

-Yukdiog: Hell I don't know, but hey I live near the forest which is full of boars that frequently dig around my car and thus preventing me from getting on the road!

-Acherbomb66: We all hate homework, as to how are we going to get through this one, I have a very clear and truthful answer to that… here it comes: *with clueless expression, I shrug*

-Forgotten shock trooper: If they do, I'll make sure that I won't be the only one going deaf in that car!

-dragonrider101: …well, thanks, it means a lot to me.

-hercules3000: hey man, enable private messages so I can reply to you ^_^

-Hideout writer: Your virus has been eliminated, but before that I raped the source code over and over again, before I obliterated it! (evil laughter here!)

That's all

Read & Review

Laugh a lot, it helps!


	210. Chapter 209 No one's ride part 2

Do you know the strange feeling? Like a thousand butterflies in your stomach? The sudden feeling of emptiness… Somebody call it love, somebody call it lust, but I am a simple man, and I call it hunger, that's right, if you feel like your stomach is empty, and it's full of butterflies, then you're hungry… get some food instead of looking for potential mates.  
How do I know it is hunger? I feel like that whenever I look at my computer… He makes me hungry! (Cake, I love him!)

* * *

Chapter 209: No one's Ride part 2.

There was long discussion among the na'vi and humans. The discussion was mainly about who is going to drive with Richard in that car. They went so far and taught the girls how to play Rock paper and Scissors. That didn't brought any results because 'four out of seven' and 'seven out of thirteen' and 'Thirteen out of twenty five' so they've decided to use the straws, it was really easy. Richard provided the three matches, each one same as the previous one, and he cut the lower side of one of them, he then gave then offered the three matches to the three humans. "Alright guys, pick one, who has the shortest one is going to sit in that car, no rematches no swearing and whoever gets in there will belt up." Richard said and the guys reluctantly nodded. Richard was running out of time, his father could be here any minute now.

He hid the matches partially in his hand and offered them to the guys. Bruce looked at Smokey who looked at Rick who looked at Bruce and each one picked up one match. The guys closed their eyes as they pulled each one out, they were really overreacting at least according to Richard overlooked that, he couldn't really blame them, they were part of him and therefore if he got angry at them, he would be simply angry at part of himself, which wasn't the best thing to do if you wanted to stay sane just a little bit longer.

"Tell us who lost" Rick said with his eyes still closed tightly, the other guys just nodded. They realized that the other two guys must have closed eyes too because there was no annoyed grumbling or crying that this isn't fair or something.

"You lost Rick…" Richard said with grin on my face.

"NO WAY!" He yelled and opened his eyes, looking at his match as Smokey and Bruce exhaled loudly.

"Just messing with you, Smokey, get in." Richard said while turning to Smokey. Smokey opened his eyes and looked at his match, which was a shorter than the other ones, he then looked at the car and at his match.

"Horray, I'll be the one to ride in prehistoric car!" He cheered and ran toward the car.

"_Prehistoric car? Do I really think that this car I prehistoric?_" Richard asked himself a question. "_Well maybe I do… who cares…_" Richard just shrugged, and picked the match he tossed to the ground before he ran toward the car. I picked it up and collected the other matches from the other guys. Richard was about to walk to the girls and Jake, they've formed a party and were talking silently among themselves. When I was about to approach them, I heard peter saying "Hello" to somebody, before I could turn around, I heard the reply "Hello"

That voice belonged to my neighbor, he was in his seventies and together we've been fixing my car. Thanks to this guy, it was still running. When I realized what I have on the lawn here, my eyes widened and I've got all sweaty.

"Do what I say!" I said to Jake who looked with confusion at me. At that exact moment, the neighbor appeared in front of my gate. Peter was parking near the gate, and that allowed me to act before the neighbor saw it.

"Rick, play along!" I also said to Rick when I walked toward the gate. When my neighbor saw Rick and Bruce on my lawn, he wasn't really surprised. Although it was rare that I've brought some friends, he was okay with that as long as I've kept the noise down. Keeping the noise down meant that he wouldn't be able to hear us, and because of his age, his hearing wasn't that good, and so it was easy to 'keep it down'. He however froze when he saw two six-legged animals walking on the lawn. Both thanators turned their heads to see him and then they've froze. He also noticed the three overly big blue humans with tails.

"Oh hello" I've said waving at him, hoping to get his attention. It worked, he turned his head back to me and I could've seen the confusion and horror in his eyes. He wasn't used to seeing such things. "_Hell, no one is used to see such things in real life._" I thought, I however decided to play it cool. "_So, what will I say? Alien invasion? He wouldn't buy that, circus? Nobody has six legged oversized cats… Oh this might work_"

"You like them?" I've asked him with a big smile on my face, nodding toward the thanators.

"What are those things?" He asked with horror, I had to calm him down, his heart wasn't in best shape, hell he had heart attack just a few months ago.

"My friends call them Thanators. They're the result of six years of work…" I lied and turned toward them.

"Rick, tell those robots come closer" I said and Rick looked slightly confused.

"The Robo-thanators Rick, make them come closer…" I said once again and he quickly caught on.

"[Thanty, Thanatoress. I need you to act like a machines, don't do anything I won't tell to you please… Don't move unless I say so.]"

Thanty who knew what was going on growled in acknowledgement. Thanatoress on the other hand was slightly confused.

"[Why?]" She asked. Richard quickly turned back to his neighbor and said  
"See, that's the part I've programmed. It'll look like they're talking with each other." I lied once again. I knew only basics of programming. There was no way I could make two robots to interact with each other.

"[Just do what I do, we must make that human believe that we're just advanced machines.]"

Thanty tried to convince Thanatoress who then looked at the human.

"We're preparing for Avatar-con which will take place in Berlin… we'll be dressing like them, it's really hard to make one of the costumes." I lied once again, but the neighbor slowly started to nod at what I've been saying.

"Rick, could you please…"

"Right, right, got it… Follow" Rick said, motioning toward the thanators to follow him. Thanty made a step forward and Thanatoress did the same, Rick started to slowly walk toward Rick, still making the follow gesture. Thanty and Thanatoress slowly followed. Richard quickly checked his neighbor's face and he noticed that the horror was replaced by awe.

"What kind of hydraulic do you use?" The neighbor asked, and Richard froze. "_Oh crap, I forgot that he spend his whole life fixing hydraulics, now I'm in deep sh*t_" Richard thought and then looked at his neighbor.

"I don't know, the guy who made the movement system isn't here, Rick is the main operator, he also designed the movement system, and I'm the programmer. Smokey, who is currently in my car, is the designer." I once again lied to my neighbor, it was a lie out of mercy, if I told him the truth that was less than believable, then he might have some type of heart attack again.

"Sit… sit…" Rick said and the thanators sat in front of the main gate, right in front of Rick and his neighbor.

"It is simply amazing." He said and reached over to touch the foot of Thanatoress. When his hand touched Thanatoress, she pulled away, like she didn't want to be touched by him. The sudden movement startled the neighbor a little and so he made a step back

"[Please, don't move]" Rick murmured and Thanatoress looked at him.

"What's going on?" He asked Richard who simply lied again.

"Damage prevention system, it would be hard to keep her intact if she tripped over something, and six legs mean lot of tripping... She detected you as an obstacle."

"She?" he asked me with amusement and I nodded. "This is Thanatoress, the female version of the Thanator." I said motioning toward thanatoress. I then quickly realized that my father might be on his way here. "Did you need something? We're about to leave." I asked him and he looked away from the giant thanators, eyed the scantly clad na'vi and then looked at me.

"Oh right, I'm here to return this" He said and gave me a mobile charger which he borrowed from me several days ago.

"No problem…" I said, he then turned back to look at the marvels of modern cybernetics and then walked away, smiling to himself.

When he couldn't see me anymore, I sighed heavily.

"By Bhatt, this was close!" I said and then I looked at the thanators.

"Thanty, you and Thanatoress will hide in the forest, try to hide, stay there until we return… I hope you can recognize the sound of my car already"

Thanty nodded and then quickly translated what he said to thanatoress.

"Rick, get in Peter's car." I ordered him and he obeyed without question. "_Man, this guy is good at lying. He managed to make that on the spot and he convinced that guy completely!_" Rick thought as he got over to Peter's car. He was fully aware of the fact that it might not work the next time.

Richard quickly walked toward the three na'vi there. He quickly pulled the matches and explained how this worked to the girls. Jake knew how pulling the straws worked and so he didn't need to listen. The matches were pulled and Tarya got the smallest one.

"Get in and try to get comfortable in there." Richard said and Jake and Ney'tiri walked over to the Peter's car.

"_**Stay strong**_" Ney'tiri said to Tarya who just sighed.

After that, she got into the trunk, which was now slightly bigger thanks to the lowered backseats, it was however tight fit.

"Watch your tail!" I said to the Tarya who was crouching in there, she quickly pulled the tail inside and closed the fifth doors. I glanced at Peter who had it more difficult, his car was bigger, but two na'vi were two na'vi. It however ended up really good. As everybody got into their respective cars, I reversed out of the access road and closed the doors. Thanators were already outside and they've headed over to the forest which was just across the road.

When I returned to the car I realized how small that car really was. I had Smokey right next to me, and Tarya occupied the trunk, she was crouching in there, her head was mere centimeters away from mine, not to mention her tail being dangerously close to the handbrake. When I looked at Peter's car in front of me however, the guys inside that weren't faring much better. Jake was in the trunk and Ney'tiri was lying where the second pair of seats were. Rick who was the luckier one sat right next to Peter and Bruce who was also kind of lucky, sat in the trunk next to Jake because there wasn't any space left.

"Can't this car go quiet like this all way?" Tarya asked me and I had to tell her the truth.

"No, I'll have to start the engine…" I said to her and then looked at Smokey who was trying to read the red sign at the dashboard.

"It says 'No smoking'" I translated the red sign and he looked at me with sad puppy eyes.

"No means no." I resisted them and he sighed.

"I might have some music though." I said as I put the keys into ignition. I rotated the key to the second position.

"Cover your ears" I said to Tarya who translated that rather quickly and covered her ears.

I then started the engine. Everybody in this street knew what car just started. "_Well, there are like three houses here, and I'm in the middle, no wonder everyone knows when I start it_" I thought and then shifted up, I drove around Peter's SUV carefully and when I was in front of him, he signaled me that he's ready to follow me.

"How fast this old car can go? Thirty five miles per hour tops?" Smokey asked seriously. He couldn't read the tachometer because it was in kilometers, rather than in miles.

"WHAT? 56 kilometers per hour? This car can go WAY faster than that… it however has faulty brakes" I said and I put pedal to the metal. The car roared like a thanator on steroids and the tires screeched as I quickly accelerated.

When Peter saw it, he just chuckled while Rick stared at the car that rushed away from them.

"I didn't think it could go this fast" Rick said, not realizing that the car rushed off at approximately thirty seven miles per hour.

"Let's catch up with them, hold on tight!" He said and also shifted up and quickly followed Rick, he however didn't put the pedal to the metal because he didn't have to.

* * *

*vroom!*  
Look I said I was sorry for making your tires screech. I didn't mean to do it so hard…  
*vroom*  
Yes I know I recently bought them, look if you forgive me I'll try to find even better motor oil ok?  
*honk*  
Alright, I love you honey!

After a short argument with my car, I've finally managed to finish today's chapter.

I'll do the answers to readers before I'll have to lie to my neighbor once again (whose name was not published because he didn't want to ((he wouldn't want to, I actually never asked him ^_^ )  
(Also forgive me for constantly switching from First person POV ( I ) to third person's POV (Richard))

Answers to readers:

-sana-dracois: I did draw him, but unlike in the story, I do not know where I put those papers ^_^'

-Yukidog: I had some minor problems with net yesterday, that's the main reason I posted it so late. It however proves once again how professional I am about this (Just kidding if I was professional, there would be neither 'above the line comments' nor 'under the line answers' )

-Acherbomb66: That's my car you're talking about… and she doesn't like the idea of being blown up, right honey? *vroooooom!* there you go! ^_^

-forgotten shock trooper: Truth to be told, she's malfunctioning almost every time I drive in her… *idle engine sounds* You like the fact that they think you're crazy car do you ? *honk!* riiight…

-warriorcatShadowscar: she's just scared of the small rusty car…

-hideout writer: No I don't thanks to the ultimate protection from (insert random condom brand name here)! I enjoyed the feeling to the fullest, and yet I was completely safe from getting infected, and she was completely safe from getting pregnant! (lol pregnant virus!)

-whatisee: To be brutally honest, I didn't know this car existed when I started writing this story, I got it three months later. There was no actual inspiration for that, it just came along and I thought "Might be funny, let's do it!" and about the second part of the review, Rick is in Peter's car, and I don't know what will peter tell him, I however expect a punch in the face when we meet again though ^_^ (and welcome new reviewer!)

-the stone tiger: you would be scared too if you heard it, hell you'll be scared sh*tless if you had to drive in it (malfunctioning car + me (equals really bad driver) = holy crap where is the eject button?)

-dragonrider101: This chapter is for you dear sir. You guys have completely ignored the high fence which I mentioned before (I did, didn't I?) so here you go.

That's all for today… (Why do I have the sudden urge to get in my car and drive around the town aimlessly?)

Read & Review

If you love your car, she'll love you too!  
*honk!*  
see?


	211. Chapter 210 No one's ride part 3

Due to several complaints about the special story arc, I'll make it shorter than I've expected, there was going to be a lot of fun involving occultism and other stuff which might've been interesting, but I've received several (more than five) PM's about this ruining the story… So I'll cut it short (approx three or four more chapters, excluding this one)  
(See, I've decreased the amount of work I've had to put into this just for you guys! ^_^ )

* * *

Chapter 210: No one's ride part 3

Smokey held the doors with all his strength, he didn't know how many kilometers were in mile, or how many miles were in kilometer, but he certainly knew that when the speed hit the three digit number, it was no laughing matter. Because Richard lived at the corner of the village which was at the outskirts of the city he was heading into, he was allowed to drive ninety kilometers per hour when outside the city limits, he however drove about hundred and five kilometers per hour and the car roared like a hungry thanator. Smokey was really afraid once in his life, he knew that machines were sometimes capable to move with much greater speed than they were constructed for.

His eyes were concentrating on the bolt which was at the side of the dashboard. Smokey was pretty sure that it was screwed all the way down before they've started this 'race', it wasn't screwed all the way down now, the screw was almost out, and if this screw could do that, then every screw in this car could do it, which was making Smokey afraid. What was even more stressing was the music. Tarya at first protested at the noise this car made, when he however managed to play music from his mobile through the only speaker in this car, she quickly changed her opinion. Right now, she was grinning, enjoying the wind in her face because Richard lowered the window. The roar of the engine could've been heard over the turbo-folk which was now coming through the speaker.

"So, how's my driving?" Richard asked Smokey who was still holding the doors. The road was completely empty save for Peter who drove behind him.

"Aren't you driving too fast?" Smokey asked seriously, he wasn't this serious since he had to explain how good the marijuana was for one's health.

"I was wondering about that too… Tarya, should I slow down?" Richard asked while turning his head slightly to the right. Tarya immediately pulled her head right next to his and answered with perfect English

"No, quicker!" She said with huge smile on her face, and much to Smokey's dismay, Richard couldn't say no to her.

"Smokey, lock your doors please, I don't think they'll be able to hold on otherwise" Richard said with grin on his face and looked at Smokey who went even paler.

"How do I lock them?" He asked. That's when Richard realized that Smokey couldn't possibly know that.

"The button on them, push it down." Richard answered and shifted up once again, this time he hit the fifth and the last gear. The car quieted down a little but the tachometer started rising once again. The road was relatively straight and so he could keep the speed he picked up.

"_Let's just hope that cops aren't here today_"

"We're driving 75 miles per hours and they're still getting away?" Rick asked, not believing that car that old could drive this fast, of course he could drive that fast too, he also drove on the fifth gear but he did that to have smaller consumption, opposing to Richard's car which had to shift up just to be able to drive faster. Truth to be told, his old car couldn't accelerate properly on the fifth gear. "_Just like he wrote me several days ago: The fifth gear is there as 'shhh be quiet' for the motor when driving too fast_" Peter remembered.

"His top speed is around 110 miles per hour, or it was when the car was constructed… that was around twenty years ago." Peter knew the history of that car too well. Whenever he and Richard managed to stumble upon 'four wheeled things' topic, he often had to listen to Richard going on about how much he loved his car and how much it loved him, and how he was into this 'cougar' and how she purred when he managed to find the optimal speed for her… Sometimes Peter thought that Richard was talking about his sex-life, but he knew damn too well that Richard was too geeky to have one in the first place

"How much further?" Jake asked, finally managing to get into comfortable position, Ney'tiri of course found a comfortable position before he did, but her comfortable position included the place where Bruce sat, and Jake wasn't really happy when Bruce sat on her mate's lap. Bruce however didn't complain. He however didn't do anything to provoke Jake either.

"How should I know? I decided to surprise-visit Richard yesterday, hell I've never seen him before in real life!" Peter exclaimed, almost throwing his hands in the air, he however was smart enough not to, he had to hold the steering wheel at this speed. Letting it go might've been the last thing he would do in his life.

A phone rang in Richard's car and he quickly pulled on his headset which he had on his neck. He answered the call but he waited for the other side to identify itself before saying anything.

"Hello, we're selling hot water, do you want some?" Familiar voice came in.

"Sure, hot water might come in handy someday. Just put it in the fridge." Richard answered barely containing his laughter. Tarya looked at Smokey who noticed her look and silently explained.

"He's talking over radio" He explained seriously. Somehow, he was serious whenever he saw the tachometer in this car. They were still driving around 125 kilometers per hour, which was approximately seventy eight miles per hour. Smokey was even more stressed with the sign that was in front of him, the no smoking area was just making him more stressed. Whenever he was stressed before, he lighted up one of his joints and he smoked until he was calm again.

"I'll be at the nav point omega in thirty seconds…" Richard's father said and Richard quickly answered that code.

"Primary objective: arrive on nav point omega is finished, new primary objective: find out why I'm not there"

"Control tower to the plane, confirm your destination"

"Just driving some friends home."

"Alright, be careful though, the cops are almost everywhere today" Richard's father said and Richard noticed that there were indeed cops everywhere. Some cops were in the distance, and they've looked like they're going to pull him over.

"Oh I see some, I'll have a little chat with them… see ya." Richard hung up and blinked at Peter with his rear fog-lights. He didn't use the hazard lights because the police officers could see them. Peter immediately recognized the signal and slowed down just like Rick did.

"Hold on tight, let me do the speaking, and nod to everything I say!" Richard said, slowing down and immediately shifting down to keep up the noise. The police officer obviously had some kind of speed-meter which he tried to use right now. His colleague however already signalized Richard to slow down and get to the side. Richard shifted down from fourth to second and the engine roared once again. Richard now looked at his tachometer and quickly kicked the dashboard.

The tachometer indicator got stuck and so did the fuel indicator. Richard didn't know why this happened whenever he hit the dashboard under the steering wheel, but it worked like charm. Whenever he needed to have the tachometer stuck on place, he just kicked the dashboard and then when he wanted to fix it, he had to just hit the dashboard again. He got the tachometer stuck at ninety kilometers per hour, 90 kilometers were approximately 55 miles per hour and it was legal to drive that fast here.

When he pulled over, Peter also pulled over right behind him, that confused the police officers a little. His colleague signalized that Peter might continue and that there was no need for him to stop. Peter just smiled and turned on the hazard lights and unlocked the hood. The police officer was even more confused right now.

"Where are you going?" Rick asked peter.

"Going to pretend that we have a malfunction…you guys keep your heads down" The Peter responded, the last part was meant for Jake and Ney'tiri who tried to keep their heads down, but it was really hard to do so because of their size and position.

When Richard stopped, he pulled the handbrake and released the clutch pedal and his car jumped a little, but thanks to the handbrake the car's engine just died.

The officer was looking rather skeptically at the car which was one of the older ones driving around.

"I just knew it! My second drive and I get pulled over, why? Why does this happen to me?" Richard started yelling so loud that even the police officer who was coming to his car heard him, covering his face with his hands. The police officer approached his car and knocked on the window. Richard looked at the police officer with despair in his eyes. Smokey wondered if this was indeed Richard's second drive.

Meanwhile the second officer approached Peter's car. Peter already had the hood opened and quickly started checking the oil. He pulled out the oil dipstick, cleaning it with handkerchief and then putting it back only partially and then removing it again, so it would look like he was out of oil…

"Is there a problem sir?" The second officer asked him. Peter turned around to face him, with the dipstick still in his hands.

"It seems that I'm out of oil, luckily my friend over there might have some more… I'll just wait until your colleague is finished with him and I'll borrow some from him" Peter said and leaned on his car. The police officer looked at him with tired look in his eyes.

"You sir are no good at lying, why didn't you tell me that you were simply following him?"

Peter fidgeted and then replied "Because when I'm nervous I lie a lot…"

The police officer just rolled his eyes and turned around, walking away from Peter who successfully managed to annoy the police officer to the point that he just walked away.

"Good day sir, may I see your license and registration." The first police officer asked. Richard looked at him with sad eyes and quickly reached for his wallet, pulling out his driving license and then reached into his second pocket and pulled out the car registration along with the international motor insurance card. He handed it over to the police officer who took them and then asked him a very serious question.

"Do you know how fast were you driving?" He asked with serious face and looked at the car's tachometer which was still stuck at ninety kilometers per hour.

"I was driving ninety kilometers per ho…" Richard froze when he saw the tachometer stuck at the ninety kilometers per hour.

"Oh damn!" He cried out and hit the dashboard. The indicator went back to the zero.

"I don't want to ask, but I have to, how fast did I go?" Richard asked with desperate look on his face.

"You were driving 99 kilometers per hour!" The officer answered.

"How is it going Mike?" The second police officer asked and This Mike guy handed over the license and registration to his colleague who was supposed to check it.

"Stuck tachometer…" Mike just mumbled. Richard immediately looked at this Mike guy, he was about 165 centimeters tall and he looked relatively young, he was however older than Richard, that's for sure, he looked like he was twenty eight or twenty nine, but he might've been older. Richard however continued with his act.

"Oh god, that fast? Dad is going to kill me, oh Jesus Christ… He was right that I should stick that 'beginner' sticker on the car." Richard then continued mumbling and Smokey put his hand compassionately on Richard's shoulder.

Mike took a step back away from the car and looked at the rear of the car, there was indeed a big Z* letter in triangle, which confirmed that this guy was a beginner. His colleague returned with the license and registration and pointed out that this car was licensed on someone else's name.

"Is this your car sir?" Mike asked, still feeling kind of sorry for this guy.

"No, it belongs to my aunt…" Richard answered with tears in his eyes.

"Everything seems to be in…" Mike was about to let Richard go, he even gave him back the license and registration, but he was cut in mid sentence when Tarya also started to feel bad for Richard and she also put her four fingered hand on his shoulder. That's when Mike looked inside the car through the window and spotted Tarya.

"Everybody out of the car now!" Mike ordered with his hand on his gun.

"_Oh great, how am I going to handle that one?" _Richard thought

* * *

I wanted to tell you guys something. I made up the part when I hit the dashboard and the indicator gets stuck. (At least partially, it happened once, but I can't make it happen whenever I feel like it.)

Also Mike is based on real life character. The real one however agreed with appearing in this story. (If he changes his mind, I'll just rename the character and alter the characteristics to avoid problems ^_^)

*Z: Z stands for 'Začátečník'(zatch-aah-tetch-neek) or 'Zelenáč' (Zhel-en-atch) which means 'beginner' and 'greenhorn' respectively.  
I should also point out that while this might work on some police officers, do not drive too fast. I know I'm a bad drive and so I at least try to drive under the speed-limit.  
(I do not drive 120 km/h or faster… I would've been scared sh*tless just like Smokey was…)

Answers to readers aren't going to happen because this site reports an error whenever I try to access them. Sorry reviewers, I can't read what you've written about last chapter… (If I'll be unable to answer tomorrow's one too, I'll report the problem. I just hope it'll go away on its own (Too lazy to report ^_^)

That's all for today, check for more police action thingy tomorrow!

Read & Review

The best lie is sugar-coated truth


	212. Chapter 211 No one's ride part 4

This day was full of romance. At first I woke up and I started my computer, she made a happy sound and then she shown me that even though we're different, we have something in common. That's right, electricity, I felt so full of energy…  
Later this day, I was driving my purring car. She made something that made me jealous though. I was turning the car to the left, but she continued forward toward the nice white pickup… I was jealous though and so I stomped the brake and pulled hand brake…almost kiss.  
I just love this rainy season! (Changed the tires after that accident even though it was raining outside (got small garage can't change tires in there had to do it outside in the rain...))

* * *

Chapter 211: No one's ride part 4

Mike's right hand was on his gun which meant that he was really nervous.

His colleague ran toward the car as Richard slowly unlocked the car and opened the doors.

"Okay sir." Richard said and unlocked the doors on Smokey's side too.

"The handle is at the side" Richard told Smokey who was trying to get out.

"Oh right" Smokey found the door handle and got outside of the car. Now Richard and Smokey were standing next to the car.

"I said everyone" Mike ordered nervously while looking through the window at Tarya who couldn't get out.

"I'll help her out" Richard said, pulling the keys out of the ignition. Mike nodded and his colleague walked over to Peter's car. He wasn't dumb and so he knew that Peter who was following Richard might have something interesting in his car too.

Richard meanwhile walked over to the trunk and put the keys inside, unlocking the trunk and then opening it.

"Here let me help you" Richard said, offering her a hand. She accepted it and with his help, she got out relatively quickly.

"We're in trouble guys…" Peter announced when he saw that Tarya was getting out of the car. Rick who was turned around, talking with Jake turned back and saw it too.  
"Oh great, what do we do now?"

"You were always the one with the plan, Rick" Peter answered and Rick couldn't help it and had to smile at that.

"You know me too well, it's like reading in open book isn't it?" Rick asked and then tried to remember what Richard was saying before. "_That's right, let's use the Avatar-con trick_" He thought. He however couldn't remember where that imaginary con was supposed to take place. He however knew that they're going to get out of the car really soon because the police officer was already knocking on the window.

"Let's tell him about the Avatar-con." Rick said and Peter nodded while he lowered the window

"It's still not working Mr. Officer…" Peter said shyly

"Cut the crap and get out of the car, everyone!"

*Thud*  
the dull sound could've been heard and Tarya suddenly felt sharp pain on her forehead.

"_**Damn**_" She said rubbing her head, looking at the trunk doors which she just managed to hit with her head.

"Watch your head" Richard added with amusement and walked over to the Mike who didn't look as stressed as before. He was however looked surprised when he looked at Tarya looming over him. The police officer was standing on one side and the crew of the really old car was standing on the other side.

"Can I ask for some ID?" He asked, still surprised to see blue female that big, not to mention the tail. Richard however noticed that Mike was kind of relaxed, it wasn't the usual 'Oh my god it's blue alien, shoot to kill' reaction. It was more like 'Holy cow, I thought I wouldn't live to see this with my own eyes'

Richard pulled out his ID and looked questioningly at Smokey who didn't do anything.

"Don't tell me that you've left your ID at home again." Richard asked and he nervously nodded, hoping that the 'just nod to whatever I say' order was still valid.

Mike sighed when he heard that, and took Richard's ID

"Is there a reason that you're dressed as na'vi?"Mike asked with faint smile while looking at Tarya

That was something Richard didn't thought about. Mike obviously knew the avatar, and judging by his look he might be a fan.

"Yes" Tarya said simply while Mike checked the Richard's ID, he however kept looking on Tarya the whole time. He then returned Richard's ID and asked Tarya for her ID

"Your ID please"  
There was a moment of awkward silence following that request

"You too Tarya?" Richard asked and she nodded to him, her tail nervously swishing from side to side, that fascinated mike.

"What the hell is that?" His colleague asked, rubbing his eyes because he clearly didn't believe them.

"That's the sweetest na'vi costume I've ever seen." Mike answered, walking around the Na'vi.  
"There are more of them though." His colleague said pointing behind him as Peter and Bruce were helping Jake and Ney'tiri out of the car.

"Holy hell, is that Jake Sully and Ney'tiri? Whoa…" Mike said, forgetting about Tarya and walked over to them.

"Why are we stopping?" Peter asked nervously, he didn't want to get into problems with cops just because Richard's sick mind managed to make his madness real.

"Just a routine." Mike said, looking at tired Jake and slightly annoyed Ney'tiri.

"You've however stopped the car where you can't do that… I'll have to give you a ticket" Mike began, reaching into his pocket. Peter was about to argue but Mike started talking again.

"I might've been looking the other way though. All I ask for is your autograph…" Mike said, pulling a piece of paper and pen out of his many pocket and offering it to Jake.

"_Autograph? We're famous or something?_" He thought, taking the pen and signing it with almost artistic precision.

"Could you please write 'For his fan Mike'" Mike asked and his colleague looked at him with confusion. Jake did that and offered the piece of paper back.  
"Can I ask for yours too?" Mike asked Ney'tiri who looked kind of shocked.

"One isn't enough?" Jake asked, trying to get away from the awkward situation. Ney'tiri attended to Grace's school, but Jake was unsure if she could write or not.

She however accepted the paper and wrote Ney'tiri in big capital letters.

"Oh, you used your character's name, that's fine too. Thanks" Mike said, although he wanted them to write down their true names, he wasn't going to complain about it. He just received the autograph from his favorite actors.

"Thank you, have a nice trip." He said, motioning for his colleague to follow him.

"What the hell was that all about?" he asked Mike.

"Those two were starring in James Cameron's Avatar… The famous movie!" Mike countered him and his colleague chuckled at that. He wasn't going to tell him that Rick already told him that they were heading to the avatar convention and therefore they were just cos-players who dressed like them. He was going to tell him later when he'll start boasting about getting that autograph.

"That was close one." Peter said while getting into his car. "Okay, let's get back on the road" he then said, Rick meanwhile got back into the car. Bruce who was ignored by the police officers the whole time, and who walked away to take a leak ran toward Peter's car.  
"Hey, don't leave without me!" He yelled as he got to the car. After everybody was on board, Peter started the engine once again. Richard meanwhile managed to get everyone on board of his car too. After a minute or two of starting up his car, even Richard was prepared to drive once again. He shifted up and drove away, with Peter right behind his backs.

"Ok, just a few more minutes and we'll arrive at the destination" Richard said to Smokey who sighed with relief.

"Oh thank Eywa for that…"

* * *

Short chapter is short… Way to go me…  
At least Mike got the autograph from actual Jake and Ney'tiri… Gratz!

I hate myself for doing short chapters, yet I have something else to do and even though this story is almost the top priority, tidying my room is obviously the top priority now.  
I remember the times when it was "When you'll turn fifteen, you can do whatever you want but not until then" Then when I hit 15 it was "When you'll turn eighteen…"  
Now it's just "When you're living under my roof, you'll…" Meh, you probably know it already.

Ultra-long answers for readers (because it works again)

-The stone tiger: What's wrong on loving my cat? We share the special bond between us, it's form of love. I feed her, and she loves me for that… (Now when I said it out loud, it DOES sounds like some sort of prostitution…)

-Acherbomb66: It's much easier to believe that it's a machine than it's a living thing. Machines may be weird and unusual, completely new species of six legged thing that looks like mix of cat and raptor which is by the way rather big, which somehow appeared on your neighbor's lawn and is talking to him is much less believable than machine version don't you think?

-Hideout writer: I must…resist…if I don't…I might not be able to write this story anymore!

-Forgotten shock trooper: I have a fire extinguisher positioned under the radio (in front of gear lever) because I AM still afraid of that happening.

-sana-dracois: 404 document not found (one more reason to tidy up my room, I might find them after that)

-Yukidog: Nope, they know that they are each unique and they can do things to me that no one else can (My cat can give me inspiration, my computer can give me warm feeling when I'm playing or writing, and my car can give me a heart attack when it stops braking or steering or both…)

-Na'viWolf: You're right, the bonus arc is indeed taking longer that I want it to take, I'll hurry things up

-Forgotten shock trooper: "I just want to feel happy again, why can't I? WHY?" Smokey dramatically yells.  
Because I said so  
"Oh, okay then."

-Hercules3000: It's rather hard to PM you when you've got them disabled…It's okay now though.

-Oldschoolninja: Well, I know that Mike is a great fan of Avatar, he just got surprised when he saw Tarya's four fingered hand, that's all!

-Hideout Writer: Maybe somebody doesn't like my story and he's trying to destroy the whole site! (Oh em gee!)

-Yukidog: *looks at you with envy and mumbles something about PCs being discriminated as gaming consoles*

Nooow I've got it all. Sorry for relatively short chapter.

(sh)It happens now and then

Read & Review

If you don't succeed at first, you should listen to your wife!


	213. Chapter 212 No one's ride part 5

Is it plane? (No) is it a boat? (No) is it car? …well maybe, I just don't know if I can still classify my car as a car, maybe a sled! (The uncontrollable and magical one) The car manages to stop every time it slips. I have either incredible luck, better than average skill or my car is just enjoying the sight of me being scared sh**less while trying to keep my cold-stone expression. (Short story shorter: Drove in rain. Lots of 'accidents' on the road, managed to keep myself and my car intact ((That means I didn't cause any of these accidents, I however managed to slip ((a.k.a. Hydroplaning)) my way to safety!))))

* * *

Chapter 212: No one's Ride part 5

"Here we are, welcome to our town." Richard said while he drove through the city. Even though it was still morning, the people already started driving their cars either from home to work, or from pub to home.

The traffic was high and Tarya looked at the various cars through the window. Almost every car was unique, like a na'vi or human. They've varied in size, color, sound, number of wheels, but there were three things that these cars had the same. For once it was the smell they've created, it was horrible! Richard's car for example was one of the smelliest.

Smokey started sniffing around, trying to find out why the car smelled like gasoline.

"What's that smell?" He asked Richard who also smelled the air and then he clearly said

"Its gasoline, either my exhaust pipe is holey once again, or I'm leaking fuel… Whatever the case might be, No fire allowed in this car from this point onward" He said with dead serious face. Smokey wasn't sure why he said that, because he clearly stated that he couldn't light up his weed earlier, no need to use the lighter when there is nothing to light.

"That human is small" Tarya pointed at the human being walking on the sidewalk on the right side of the car. Richard couldn't look that way because he had to concentrate on the driving.

"That's because he's just a child" Smokey answered, making Richard realize that Tarya never really seen a human child. "_I'll have to fix that someday, somehow… _"

"Oh, but that one isn't child, right?" She asked pointing at another human.

"Nope, he's a midget" Smokey answered, his answer however only fueled Tarya's curiosity.

"What's a mid-get?" She asked while looking at Smokey and back at Richard.

"Midget is person who didn't grow up larger than 160 centimeters approximately. It's called dwarfism and it is caused mostly by either Achondroplasia or by defective growth hormones…" Richard explained quickly without thinking too much about it.

"What is Achon-dreo-plasia-thing?" Smokey asked seriously thinking that the guy right next to him might be high school absolvent, but he looked too young for that.

"I don't know, didn't read that on Wiki yet" Richard confessed. Smokey didn't have to ask about what was that, he knew that it was an older and less automated version of E.v.a. which then got scraped and everyone started using Y.u.k.i. instead. Yuki was a modern type of Virtual intelligence which constantly tried to teach you something new, she looked like a Japanese schoolgirl and thanks to her looks and more sophisticated method of transferring the relevant information to your computer. She surpassed the old Electronic video assistant in almost every way.

Smokey was brought back to reality with screeching sound and by the pain his seatbelt caused him when Richard started braking like mad. Tarya immediately grabbed the lowered seat and held on. Even though Richard stomped the brakes, the car didn't stop yet. He even pulled the handbrake and shifted to the first gear. The car rotated slightly to the left and Smokey started yelling. Tarya however stayed quiet. The car eventually stopped, Smokey was still covering his eyes, not wanting to open them because he feared to see what actually happened.

"Come on kids, it's dangerous to play near the road! I could've hit you and drive over you." Richard said in calm tone while looking at the kid which was mere inches away from the car, he held a football and looked really scared, his eyes were wide open and he couldn't say anything, he however quickly removed himself from the road. Peter had more time to react than Richard had. He simply slowed down and then stopped behind Richard's car. Other cars were already nervously honking at him.

"You okay?" He asked Richard who turned around and then gave him thumbs up.

"What the hell happened?" Smokey asked, still refusing to open the eyes."

"I just saw an ice-cream van, had to stomp the brakes to see what he offered…" Richard immediately made the story up and then started his engine because it died at him when he used the engine as a brake. The car started rather quickly, the sound of the motor was followed by disgruntled noise Tarya made. After he managed to fire the car up, he had to reverse a little and then he managed to get it straight. They've continued on their way toward Richard dad's work.

"That was irresponsible" Tarya said looking at the kid who was already happily chatting with his friends on the sidewalk.

"Give him a break, he's just a kid and he didn't realize that he was getting in the harm's way." Richard said while looking at Tarya using the mirror.

"It takes one mistake to be killed." She made an argument which Richard couldn't oppose.

Smokey who already caught up with them realized that Richard was calm during the scolding of the kid.  
"You were surprisingly calm back there." He pointed out as Rick looked for a suitable place to park his car. The destination was just behind the corner but that was one-way road and therefore he couldn't park there.

"If you say something about being calm equals being unhealthy, I'll rip your head off and then I'll shove it where the sun doesn't bloody shine!" Richard said with death-metal voice, successfully managing to start creeping Smokey out.

"You look hilarious when you're scared, I was just kidding…" Richard said while he turned around in order to reverse, but the only thing he saw was Tarya's face, Tarya's chest and Tarya's knees. The second thing however proved to be rather distracting. He stared at her for a few moments until she asked him "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Richard was immediately brought back to reality and stomped the brakes once again. He was reversing the whole time and it was a miracle that he didn't crash into anything yet.

"Admiring my work, okay let's get out." He said, making Tarya completely confused. "_What does he mean by that? 'His work?' He really thinks that he is my father?_" She asked herself, but by that time, she was alone in the car. Smokey got outside and Richard was now opening the trunk.

"Where am I supposed to park?" Peter asked while stopping in front of Richard's car.

"If I may be so bold to ask you to not park on my car or my father's show-case." Richard said with faked English accent.

"Funny" Peter said, luckily for him, another car was just trying to drive away from the parking lot.

"Hold on tight" Peter said to Rick who immediately grabbed whatever he could. Jake and Ney'tiri also grabbed whatever they've could. Bruce however had to think before grabbing anything. If he grabbed something wrong, he could find himself being eviscerated and skinned alive by jealous Jake, who still wasn't okay with Bruce sitting on his mate's lap.

Bruce looked around to see where he could put his hands and hold on to his dear life, he however figured rather quickly that the only place he could put his hands was his face, he therefore covered his eyes and head in order to put a little more protection to it.

The car that tried to drive away was one of the older cars, and the woman that drove it also looked relatively old, at least to Richard. Richard however considered everything older than two years 'relatively old'. It was a professional deformation. He was one of the I.T. people who worked with computers all day. It was no surprise that he considered things older than two years old. "_When you're using computer older than two years, then you're computer necrophile!_" That's what Richard always said. He was convinced that it was truth. He also said it proudly because he didn't do it yet. Whenever he said that, people remembered their own computers, and tried to think about how old it really is, and if it isn't the time to buy a newer one, and because he and his father sold these things, it was good for business.

The old lady barely left the place where she parked just a few seconds ago and Peter already had his car parked there and was opening the rear doors for Jake, Ney'tiri and Bruce who was lying near the doors and rubbed his head and shoulder which he apparently hit during the maneuver. The maneuver Peter had to pull was one of the harsher ones, he reversed around the old lady and then he quickly rushed forward to the parking place. He had to stay in Czech's capital city Prague some time ago. There he learned that every place where you can park your car for free is more valuable than platinum or diamonds. If you took your time trying to park the car, you could always lose it to someone faster and more skilled. There were only few places in Prague where you could park your car for free, and they were occupied almost all the time.

"You okay?" Peter asked Bruce who nodded, not wanting to make his drive worried.

"Why parking in such a hurry?" Jake asked Peter who looked at him with amusement.

"There is a war of which you've probably never heard before, when every civilian with a car have to participate. It's a Take and Hold type of war, and sometimes it's really hard to win it, because there are so many enemies and too few places to park." Peter said while raising his hand and curling the fingers into a fist, while looking at it.

"We have to stand and fight if we want to park somewhere today!" He said even more dramatically than before.

"You finished with that?" Richard asked while trying to ignore the people that looked at Tarya and now even Jake and Ney'tiri who got out of the car too. Some cars even slowed down a little to be able to take a better look at them. The reactions to them were however varying from "Exhibitionist freaks" which came from older people. Getting over "Whoa, blue basket-ball player" which usually came from people not familiar with Avatar universe, and ending with fans of said universe talking to their partners about them

"Oh my god that's the best na'vi costume I've ever seen, is it hard to walk in that? Is it anatomically correct?" Somebody asked and that's when Richard knew that they should get into his dad's shop before attracting more attention.

* * *

Ta-dah! That's the end of today's chapter, don't ask me why I've ended it here, because the reason is (usually, and this time is no exception) running out of time.

Also, the kid scenario really happened almost three weeks ago. I said almost the same things but instead of football he had a basketball in his hands. As you've probably realized, I'm really hard to anger, I get angry only when it is really important, or when a lot of pain is involved. The last time I've got really angry was few days ago when I managed to hit my little finger on my right leg.

"You will not say the words you have said back then again!"

Okay (unless the same thing happens again)

Answers to readers (because it is fun and tradition)

-Na'viWolf: I don't want to bore my readers, If I wanted that I would've started writing about my daily life (4:00 to 12:00= sleep, the rest = sitting in front of computer)

-Hideout writer: Writing longer chapters is impossible for me to write without my gnads. You need balls of steel to make some of the jokes I made.

-Yukidog: And then you would've got a complaint about sexually harassing the citizens, not to mention that because you stopped them, you've also misused the police officer's authority for personal gain. Not to mention provoking Jake into attacking you… Congratulation, you're a teeth-less fellow (thanks to Jake) who is now without a job (Police doesn't need sexual offenders) and probably six months to eight years of prison. (Sad thing is that it really works that way) I say Mike is pretty smart for not getting locked up in prison for that ^_^

-Sana-dracois: Cleaned the room and only found portrait of myself, and man I look fat on that one. can't find the ones you want though.

-Bigoldfrog: Humbly I thank your grace

Whoa, I managed to quote two important people in this story.  
If you guys find out the two I've meant (If you find more, tell me too) Then I'll try to make the upcoming chapter slightly longer ;)

Skreetz the writer is now logging out

Read & Review

Logic over Emotions!


	214. Chapter 213 No one's ride part 6

"**User has been found sitting in the chair. User is unable to move due to pain. User is unable to write today's chapter. Loading auto-writer, please stand by… Auto-writer enabled. Notifying the medical staff, please stand by.**"

* * *

Chapter 213: No one's ride part 6

Richard walked to the doors and reached into his pocket for the keys. When he pulled them out, he quickly found the right one even though they were looking almost same.

"Whoa, so many keys." Peter said while looking at the enormous ring with several smaller rings and keys on them.

"How can you keep track of them?" He asked while Richard unlocked the door.

"Easily, the biggest ring is holding the smaller rings. Each of the smaller rings holds the keys that belong to different things. This ring for example is for this house, while this other one is for my home." Richard showed two different rings full of keys.

"There are keys to the garages, and these keys belong to my grandpa's flat." Richard said with slightly depressed voice when remembering his grandpa. He however quickly walked inside of the house. They've got into a long corridor with swing doors at the end of it. There wasn't anything interesting in the corridor. There were few old boxes and a small box on the wall near the swing doors.

"This is your father's shop?" Rick asked. He was right behind Richard and Smokey was right behind them.

"Nope, the shop is behind this wall." Richard knocked on the wall on his left. "This is the main entrance to the house." He explained.

"Why didn't we use the side entrance, to be stealthier?" Smokey asked with his Exopack on. Richard didn't notice him putting it on, and he didn't notice him carrying it around, his mask was however once again foggy, meaning that he lit up one of his smokes already.  
"_I should've known that he would light one up after he gets out of my car…_" Richard thought and then started explaining.

"Because there is alarm system. If we tried to enter through the shop, the alarm will go off."  
"Oh, so with the siren and flashy lights and automated turrets and soldiers running toward us like we were pork chop sandwiches?" Smokey almost cheered when he thought about it.

Richard was rather confused when Smokey exclaimed that and so he decided to use the sentence he always uses when he is confused like that  
"What is this, I don't even…" and he suddenly stopped saying whatever he was going to say, he always did that because he knew that soon he won't be alone in his confusion.

"What?" Rick asked but Peter put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head.

"Don't bother. It'll just get more confusing." He said, making Rick more confused in the progress.

"At least this place has plenty of space for us" Jake pointed out that the ceiling was rather high, allowing the na'vi to finally stand straight, without the need to bend over. Richard meanwhile walked over to the small box on the wall, he opened it and small screen with several digits stared at him. He immediately started tapping in the code. Lots of beeps came out of the small device while he did so. Rick walked over to Richard to see what he was doing.

"That's a long password" He said while Richard still pecked the code in.

"Maybe that's because there are several of them, each one for different room we have to pass." He said while putting the last one inside. The screen consisted of several icons, each one represented a room and each one started to turn from green to red.  
"Aren't they supposed to be green?" Rick asked Richard who looked at him with smile.  
"Sure, green means that the cops will arrive less than five minutes if something moves in that room. Red means that the motion detectors are taking a nap." Richard said and then closed the box, locking it behind him.

"Alright, let's go. Stick together and don't go anywhere." Richard then ordered and Peter raised a hand, signaling that he has a question concerning Richard's plan.

"Why can't we just stay here and wait for you to get back?" He asked and Richard put one of his hands on his face in thoughtful expression.

"You may stay here, but I don't trust myself to behave, so everyone from the story follows me!" Richard said with brutal honesty that made Rick slightly more annoyed  
"I don't know if I should be insulted or amused by the fact that you don't trust yourself, ergo you don't trust us." Rick said while shrugging. This guy was crazier with each passing second, which however supported his theory that he created them, because his way of thinking started to be rather similar with Smokey's way of thinking.

"_If I can call it 'thinking' in the first place_" Rick thought. Peter who wasn't really going to stay behind, he just wanted to know the reason they had to go with him.

Richard led them through series of corridors and through several doors, not forgetting to point at every motion sensor which was in this or that room. Soon, they've arrived in front of old doors. They were made of wood which wasn't exactly in the best state. When Richard tried to open the doors he found out that they were locked.

"Oh I know what happens next, we're going to search for the key that must be in this building for some unspecified reason. We'll find it in the room which has alarm turned on and then we'll be trying to hold out the cops until you download the backup. Some of us might die but we'll do so for the greater good or something." Jake said, finally getting into the whole 'We're trying to save the world by getting up the backup of it'

"That or we'll just look under the carpet" Richard said and looked under the small carpet which was in front of the doors. It must've been a lucky miracle, or a sign from Eywa, or maybe it was the power of cliché but the key was indeed there.

"Well, my way was more original." Jake said and Rick chuckled to that while Richard unlocked the doors. He tried to open them then and found out that the doors, even though they were unlocked, simply won't open.

"Goddamn it!" Richard mumbled as he took a step back and then rammed the doors with his shoulder while holding the handle down. The doors opened and he fell on the ground, luckily the absurd amount of wires and PC stuff on the floor eased his fall.

"Holy crap that was the most exciting thing I've ever seen in my life!" Rick announced with serious face that made Bruce and Jake laugh. Smokey who was a little out joined them even though he didn't know why was he laughing, he was the hardest laughing one. Ney'tiri just looked slightly confused, because she didn't know what was so funny and Tarya noticed that this Richard man dropped something small. She crouched and picked it up. It was relatively small and it felt like some sort of mix between fruit and human contraptions, it also had the smallest vine she ever seen, it must've been some sort of accessory but the vine wasn't big enough even for her ankle, it must've been worn on fingers or something. Meanwhile Richard got inside and headed over to the computer which was silently running in the corner of the room. "So, what should we do?" Bruce asked, looking around the server room.

"Stand there and look pretty." Richard said while looking at the screen and tapping on the keyboard. He then reached into his pocket and went pale.

"Oh crap, I've lost my flash-disc!" Richard exclaimed, immediately returning to the place where he fell on the ground, frankly looking for something.

"What are you looking for?" Jake asked.

"Small USB flash-disc, it's black and made out of rubber, it is approximately two centimeter long and half centimeter tall, the width is one centimeter" He said still looking around, trying to find the goddamn thing in the mess that was on the floor. Rick immediately joined in search and Bruce did too. Jake turned around and looked outside of the room, while Peter didn't bother with that, he knew that whenever Richard loses something, he finds it a few moments later.

"_**What are they doing?**_" Tarya asked. She didn't know what that 'You-es-Bee' thing was and so she asked Ney'tiri who also didn't know what it was, but she at least remembered what it looked like.

"_**I do not know, but it is black and made of fruit-like material" **_She said and then thought about the size. She wasn't familiar with either metric or imperial system. She however knew that it must be really small because Richard and Rick had their heads close to the ground.

"_**And it is really small, like a bug.**_" She said and that's when Tarya looked at her newest accessory. The thing must've been it. It was small like a bug, and it was black.

"_**That might be it.**_" Ney'tiri said when she saw the thing on Tarya's finger.

"I found it" Tarya announced and everyone searching and turned to her. Richard was the first one to get over to her and looked at the thing.

"Yes! That's it, where did you find it? It doesn't matter! I love you for finding it. Please give it back to me." Richard said rather quickly, in fact he said it too quickly for Tarya who handed it over without answering whatever he just said to her. When Richard got his hands on it he quickly rushed over to the computer and plugged it in. Five seconds later he unplugged it and with smile he announced that  
"It's completed, I need to get this back to my computer and it'll be done!"

"Great!" Rick said with renewed hope in his eyes, suddenly he felt more confident that they might save Pandora from the destruction. Richard looked at the flash-disc and then looked at Tarya. "_I might loose it again, but she won't. I simply know that she'll be able to keep it safe and prevent the situations like this one._"

"Ok guys let's go back to the cars" Peter announced and everybody turned around. Richard locked the doors behind him and then decided that he trusts Tarya more than he trusts himself when it came to not loosing stuff.

"Tarya, wait for a second." He said and Tarya stopped, Rick also stopped for a second but Jake pushed him with "Let's go, they'll catch up with us"

"What is it Richard?" She asked and ho extended his right hand in which he held the flash-disc toward her.

"You should carry this one, its safer with you than it is with me" He said with smile, she accepted the thing although she didn't know what it was. The curiosity however got better of her and she simply had to ask.

"What is this?" She looked at the small item with curious eyes. The thing smelled like Richard's car and it felt like a fruit which was slowly starting to rot.

"This thing? It's a vessel." Richard started, already knowing where this conversation will go.

"What's inside?" She asked. "_Just as I've predicted_" Richard thought and then looked at her with grin.

"Just a few things..." He said rather vaguely. Her eyes shifted from the small thing to Richard's eyes and he continued with the sentence he started.  
"…and there is also your world."

* * *

Behold! It might be just a small 16 GB flash-disc, but hell it got one world full of fun, suspension, crude humor and shocking things. (Truth to be told, the story is currently only 3,5mb big) but hell, I've got 775 pages already. I'll probably quit the story after hitting twenty Megs ^_^

Before you ask guys, yes the pain is still here, yes it's the same place, yes its surgery related and yes I'm a little crazy…

I'm surprised that nobody tried to guess which two people have I've quoted in yesterday's chapter… It was Shakespeare and Duke Nuke (no winners, average chapter!)

Now for the answers to readers!

-Sana-dracois: If you're rich enough, there are no wars whatsoever. If you want to park for free, then expect at least fifteen guys out there trying to park on your place. (As far as I know, there were no casualties yet) The worse thing is getting into the city. I've had to drive into Prague one day and it took one and half hour to get from the borders to Prague outskirts, and it took another two hours to get where exactly I needed to be (And no, I wasn't lost, it was the traffic!)

-Dude: More specific please? I know at least two dozens of people whose names are Vincent/Vince…and I know at least fifty more who have nicknames with the 'Vince' in them. (I however didn't meet anyone called Vince recently, if that helps)

-Hideout Writer: Oh no, Eywa is real, I have seen her and I have been touched (In the head…lolz) by her, that proves she isn't some sort of hologram or something. She however isn't human or na'vi either. It is life, but not as we know it Jim!

-Yukidog: Wait, wut?

-Forgotten shock trooper: upgrades do count toward the 'age'… so if you had your computer for exactly 729 (730 if there is a leap-year) days and you've upgraded it before the midnight of the last day, you didn't commit the technical necrophilia act.

-The stone tiger: They just made you smile? Damn, I need to work harder then!

Alright guys, I'll have to deal with the pain and then I'll go to sleep. Oh and before you guys go, enjoy the Saint Wenceslaus day (28 of September) ((I wrote it so you guys can go 'Oh, he's a patriot!' on me… not really, but hey it is a holiday (that means no work for me!) ^_^ )

Read & Review

Don't lose other people's worlds!


	215. Chapter 214 No one's ride part 7

Today, nothing worth mentioning happened.  
Onto the story then!

* * *

Chapter 214: No one's ride part 7

"So are we heading to your house again? What was the point of going with you here in the first place then?" Rick asked Richard who was about to lock the doors leading inside the building behind him. He already re-enabled the alarm and everyone was already outside.

"To prevent my dad from seeing you, of course!" Richard answered as he locked the doors and pulled the keys out of the doors.

"Let me get this straight" Rick began, leaning on Richard's dirty brown car. "You wanted us not to be seen by your dad and yet here we are, going back to your home which is by the way the same place where your dad is right now?" Rick pointed out while Richard was sitting into his car. He stopped halfway through, managing to hit his head on the car, the pain that jolted into his head made him grab his head in pain, he however didn't scream, hell he didn't even hissed or something, it was like watching the movie with volume at zero. Richard's luck however ran out this morning because when he tried to grab his head, he forgot to let the doors go, so he managed to hit his head once again, this time by the doors.

"By the prophets! I know you don't know why you are suddenly getting angry like that!" Richard said with his patience running out. Rick gave him a strange look.

"Who are you talking to?" He had to ask. Tarya was in the trunk already, but Richard was looking at the steering wheel.

"My car obviously, but you're right, I'll have to make my dad go somewhere else." Richard said sitting into the car.

"How about speeding it up a little?" Peter asked looking out of the window of his SUV, which was already started and ready to go.

"We need to get my dad out of my house." Richard said with thoughtful expression on his face.

"Just tell him that you're bringing your friends over." Peter said. Certainly that would get his father out of the house but not Richard's.

"That wouldn't work." Richard said, shaking his head. Tarya also gave it a thought but she didn't know what might get Richard's father out of the house.

"How about Thanty and Thanatoress scaring him by making weird noises around the house or something?" Rick offered but Richard knew that his father would be like 'what the hell is going on out there? Whatever it is, it'll soon go away' and then he'll just ignore whatever it is unless it proves to be really distracting.

"What might distract my father?" Richard thought out loud and then he realized that he already knows the answer.

"Oh I know!" He said and started the engine, not belting himself up. He looked at Rick who decided to switch with Smokey for some unknown reason and he said

"This is going to be fun." Then he opened the doors and left the vehicle. Rick didn't have enough time to ask him where the hell he was going. He couldn't even call him on his mobile because it fell out of his pocket and it was now lying on his seat. "_Like I could call him anyway._"

"Hey Ricky, do you know where is he going?" Peter asked Rick who just shrugged. The car was running and that meant he'll be back soon enough.

"_**How are you holding up Tarya?**_" Rick asked her mate who had her face right next to his.

"_**I never thought that I would be holding our world in my hands**_" She answered with smile, kissing Rick on the cheek gently.

"_**You're what?**_" Rick asked her and she lifted her right arm. The USB flash disc was in her palm. It just lied there like a dead bug, dead bug which contained their world.

"He is really keeping our world on something that small?" Rick asked, trying to touch the flash-disc but Tarya pulled her hand away.

"_**It is our world, be careful with it**_" She said and then she slowly moved her hand back to him, allowing him to hold their world just for a few seconds. When she carefully placed the small thing in his palm, a mix of emotions got into him. There was a voice of logic in him telling him that it is impossible for their world which was so big to be in something so small. He however felt that this might actually hold his world as he knew it, without that black hole thingy that destroyed it yesterday. He however felt rather melancholic because he if he wanted to believe that his world was in this thing, then he would have to admit that Richard is his creator, and that he is imaginary being in someone else's mind. Buzzing sound pulled him out of his thoughts. The buzzing was quickly followed by loud siren that startled him almost to the point of dropping their world on the ground. Luckily for both of them, Tarya who wasn't as surprised as he was quickly snatched their world from his hands and kept it safe. Rick looked at Richard's mobile which was sounding the alarm. He lifted it and looked at the display. There was a photo of the entrance of Richard's dad shop, above the photo there was a text saying "Intruder alert". That's when he saw Richard running toward the car, quickly getting inside.

"What did you do?" Rick asked, still not sure what all that meant.

"I set off the alarm, it will notify me and my father through phone and he'll have to get over here and turn it off..." Richard quickly explained as he shifted up and quickly drove away from the parking lot. Peter who was a little surprised to see Richard acting like that however quickly caught up with him. Richard meanwhile refused to answer the call made by security system. Rick started to think about the security system which was there. "_There were certainly many motion sensors in that house. I wonder what they are…_" He never finished that thought because Richard noticed his thoughtful expression.

"I know what you are thinking Rick… Why so much security for a simply computer shop… The truth is that we're developing top secret weapons down there... The last one is called "Pandora's box" and it will destroy the whole world…" Richard began with semi-serious look on his face.

"So you're the guy responsible for what happens in our world eh? Good to know that you can make things up on the go." Rick pointed out that he didn't believe this nonsense.

"You got me. The truth is that our accountant, who also lives in that house, got robbed twice and we've also got robbed once, and that's the reason why my father and his accountant decided to get so many motion scanners in place." Richard said while he drove away from the place. The engine was purring like a satisfied thanator.

"It is so silent now" Tarya pointed out and Rick had to agree, he heard this car even though he drove in Peter's car before. Now this car seemed to be too quiet.

"Yeah I've decided that rather than conserving fuel, I'll grant you some comfort. She however doesn't like it" Richard said, pointing out that the car is indeed making some uncomfortable noises. Suddenly Tarya felt a pang of guilt in her guts. "_He calls this machine she, so she must be sentient, and he forces her to stay silent just because of us. That isn't right_"

"Let her roar" She mumbled, and Rick looked back at Tarya. He noticed that she had a really sad expression on her face. She really felt pity for the poor car.

"Your wish is my command." Richard said with grin and shifted down from fifth to third gear. The car roared and jerked a little.

"Whoa, you've got some wild fire in you!" Richard said while patting the dashboard, proving once again that he and Smokey weren't really that different. "_They are both crazy, but in their own respective ways_" Rick thought and then he looked back at Tarya who was happy that the beast was off the leash, or so to speak. Some time passed before something broke the relative silence. There wasn't much silence to begin with, but everyone except the car was silent until now. The mobile rang again and this time Richard's father photo appeared on the screen Richard quickly put on his headset and then answered the call.

"Da, Igor here…"

"Was that you in the shop?" Richard's father asked seriously this time.

"Nope, wasn't there, I thought it was you." Richard once again lied, this time it was his father he lied to and he didn't feel too good about lying to his father. In fact he felt rather bad about it.

"Damn, I'll go check it out."

"Alright, see ya back home dad." With that he hung up and continued driving. Rick looked at Richard who felt the look.

"I'm not proud that I had to lie to my father, but hell I'm doing this for you guys!" He said rather nervously, while riding onward. They've left the city some time ago. It'll take just a fem more minutes to get to Richard's home. "_And then, We'll be able to go back to the world we belong to_" Rick thought, suddenly feeling happy again.

Peter on the other hand was feeling rather unhappy, he preferred Rick as his passenger. Smokey was simply unbearable once he got high.

"You know, in the place where I come from, we don't have funny words everywhere, what does this mean by the way?" He asked through his fogged up Exopack, holding the user manual for Peter's car.

"Guys, take care of him before I throw him out of the car somewhere!"

* * *

Whoa peter is getting nervous, my father is being lied to and I feel rather strange. I know I would do these things just for my characters. I however started to question my sanity too. I mean, I talk with my car, my cat and even with my computer (not to mention talking to myself.) Maybe my sanity is slowly going away. Got to end this bonus arc and stop thinking about myself that way.

Answers to readers before I get depressed

-the stone tiger: It doesn't matter. The computer back home is without internet. No emails, no FTP servers, just one USB flash… besides I like to make things more dramatic

-Yukidog: Whoa, you're right, wait…you're not. You don't look like schoolgirl Japanese girl's dog… (Lol what?)

-MoreCakefForMe: Hell, I don't have 95,4 Exabytes, and if I had, I wouldn't waste them on one story, I could download whole internet and still have some space left.

-Hideout Writer: She's not god…well she's goddess but she's not the Christian god whose name you can't use in vain. Besides she can't hear you right now.

"I certainly can."  
You're not helping…

-A sitting duck: I'm going to prove that I have no life and make the longest fanfiction ever, hell I might go and make the longest book ever… unless I run out of ideas first (I counted, the longest book ever has around 22400 (approx) chapters, it'll take me 64 years to write that much ^_^ )

-Dude: Is that certain someone you? No matter, I do not know (Or I cant remember) him.

-Forgotten shock trooper: Answered in story…NEXT!

-Sana-dracois: tell me about it. It's like a LOTR: One road…to block them all!

-dragonrider101: Ok, wash your hands before you touch anything in here… (I also use XP system because I need complete DOS support… I also meant hardware, not software)

Okay, and that's all. Average chapter is average!

Read & Review

Don't take me too seriously!


	216. Chapter 215 No one's ride part 8

Today is a very special day… LOL just kidding.

* * *

Chapter 215: No one's ride part 8

"Look, do you see that car? That's my dad!" Richard said, honking at his dad who drove in opposite direction. The white family car also honked back, signalizing that Richard was right about his dad being in that car.

"So your plan worked, great! Now we just have to get back and save our world" Rick said, getting happy that he'll once again be allowed to live in his world, not this world of the past where he was just a thought of someone else. "_It doesn't really matter if my world is this guy's story. It's real for me, and I have friends over there, friends which are real!_" Rick thought, with a faint smile appearing on his face

"That's the spirit!" Richard said out of the sudden and Rick had to raise an Eyebrow.

"_Did I say that out loud?_" He asked himself in his thoughts. Even though he just thought it, Richard was once again able to answer that.

"Nope you didn't, I know what you're thinking… Or I think that I know what you're thinking" Richard began and then he laughed darkly, It was one of those evil villain's laugh.

Tarya wasn't sure what was going on. It looked like they were connected through some sort of Tsaheylu and Richard talked back to Rick out loud.

"That is so messed up!" Rick pointed out.

"Not really. I know what Tarya is thinking right now too." Richard tried to keep the conversation going. They were getting closer to his house. The forest which grew around most of the village could've been seen from where he was right now.

"What do I think?" Tarya asked curiously, placing her hand on side of her face with playful expression on her face. She loved games like this, where you had almost no chance to win yet you've started to play the game.

"Ok, so think about something." Richard said and Tarya indeed started thinking about something. That particular something was the similarity between Rick and Richard. They looked so much like each other. There were only a few differences between the two of them. Richard was certainly younger than Rick. Rick's brown hair was browner than Richard's who had his hair rather pale, not to mention the small pieces of skin which were in it. Richard also wore glasses, unlike Rick who had perfect eyesight. Their voices weren't that different either, their skin however was the main indicator of who is who. While Rick's skin was slightly tanned thanks to the almost permanent exposure to Pandora's sun. Richard's skin was pale, to the point where she considered him being ill. Rick was full of energy while Richard was tired-looking fellow with big rings under his eyes.

"Out with it already" Rick wanted to know if Richard could really read Tarya's thoughts too. He 'guessed' their thoughts before but that might be a pure luck. "_If he can do it on purpose thought…_"

"She thinks that you are good looking while I look like a sick yerik." Richard suddenly said out of nowhere and Rick looked at Tarya whose eyes went wider with the surprise.

"True" She said and Richard just sighed.

"Wait. Let me get this straight, you think like every last one of us, because our thoughts are based on your own thoughts, right?" Rick asked. "_I'm not sure what was the exact moment I started believing in this "I'm your creator, let's be buddies!"_ _thing, but hell this guy is strange enough so it might be truth._"

"That is correct, and before you ask yes I think…no even better… I know that I look like a sick yerik, and I wouldn't touch myself with three meters long pole if I was you… Wait, that sounds ridiculous because I'm you, or you are technically me" Richard started with all this philosophical crap when the engine suddenly roared like mad and the jerked forward with such force that even Richard was pushed back into his seat. He quickly moved the keys in ignition to position 'stop' and started braking like mad. The brakes screeched and he even pulled the handbrake. The car still moved forward and slightly sideways. Everyone held onto their own dear lives as the car drifted forward.

"What the hell?" Peter mumbled when he saw that Richard's favorit's exhaust spew forward black fumes and then the car rushed toward their destination. Peter instinctively slowed down because he knew how faulty Richard's car was. Richard once made a poem about his car breaking down on him, it was one of the crappiest poems he ever heard, but thanks to that poem he knew that giving him some space might be the best idea. Shortly afterward, the car started braking and the rear of the car dangerously turned to the side, sending the car drifting. The tires were already worn out even without all this braking and so they did little to keep the car stable. When it looked like it was going to roll over, the engine roared once again and the car straightened and stopped.

The engine wasn't running anymore. Richard managed to crank it up using the second gear method. Then he slowed the engine down by using the engine brake. That helped, but it was obviously the last drop this car could handle in its current state, there was a loud noise as something snapped in the engine and hit the hood.

"What the hell just happened?" Rick almost screamed. Tarya was lying on her side in the trunk, looking around woozily. Richard however just tiredly pulled a hidden lever and the hood unlocked. He then turned on the warning signal lights and got out of the car. He walked over to the engine and opened the hood. When he opened it, he knew that he wouldn't be able to fix it here. The V-belt was missing, and the car leaked oil and fuel. The fuel leak was easily fixed by pushing the tube all the way back, but the oil leak was a different thing.

Peter pulled right next to Richard's broken car and asked

"What's going on?"

"The engine went boom!" Richard said with sarcastic tone. He wasn't really happy about his car breaking up on the outskirts of the village.

Meanwhile Thanty and Thanatoress had a good time. They've been exploring the human forest. Thanks to their senses, they've seen several strangely looking animals. Most of them had only four legs, except insects which were also rather numerous in these parts.

"[Why did the humans leave this place and went to Pandora? It is so beautiful here]" Thanatoress asked Thanty who knew that things got a lot worse in following years and that trees were getting scarce back then.

"[They have managed to destroy it.]" He answered her, and she looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

"[Can I see the world as Rick have seen it?]" She asked him. She obviously wanted to make Tsaheylu with him in order for him to show her the images Rick left in Thanty's head.

"[There is not much to see but…]" Thanty offered his antenna-like queue to Thanatoress who connected to him. When she looked around in this forest, she saw trees and life all around. Thanty showed her images which Rick has seen on the net. The images of the last forest burnt down to ashes, with only several charred husks which were all that remained of the last forest on Earth.

"[That's how the last forest ended, burnt down and dead]" Thanty said to her and felt sadness from her side. She didn't feel bad for the humans who lost their last forest in that way, she couldn't care less for them, the humans were bad, and even though there were few exceptions, they were still bad for her. It was the sad sight of the forest that made her almost cry.

She then looked at him and he looked at her. He felt bad for showing her these things but she wanted to see it.

That's when the awful sound came in. It was the sound of the engine, the sound of the engine that was supposed to be the signal for them to come back from the forest. It however sounded a little strange. Thanatoress thought that maybe the mechanical beast was wounded and made the signal before dying.

"[That was strange]" Thanty said out loud, breaking Tsaheylu with her.

"[We should go toward that sound]" Thanatoress said and Thanty nodded. Together they started running toward the place from which the sound came. It wasn't that hard to locate the car once they got close enough to sense it. It was the hottest place all around.

Richard and Rick both started fixing the car. Rick who didn't know anything about these types of engine however just assisted Richard who knew that this car might be able to start again if he manages to get the spare V-belt back in place, and if he can fix the oil leak. The oil leak was the most important thing right now and so he decided to fix the pipe with the most universal way.

"Hand me the duct-tape, it is right next to the screwdrivers" Richard said and Rick nodded. Richard had many tools with him in this car. He had the whole set of tools for fixing: cars, computers, glasses and tires too. He also had a fire extinguisher in there. For some reason however, he used the duct-tape most of the time.

When Richard received the Duct-tape he quickly fixed the leak with several layers of duct-tape.

"Not the most effective way to fix the car, but hell we might be able to drive back home with it." Richard said out loud to everyone. Since this road was surrounded by the forest from both sides. Peter decided to pull over and let everyone out so they might get some fresh air before continuing. Richard meanwhile tried to rig his car so it would be able to carry them home.

"Rick, could you give me a hand here?" Richard asked while he tried to put the V-belt back. Rick looked at it and skillfully placed the V-belt in place without any problems.

"That's all?" He asked Richard who was looking at him, not believing that Rick could do it that quick.

"Whoa…You're good!" He said and then he checked the rest of the engine. It was looking really bad, but it should work. He got back into the car and tried to start. The car didn't make any sound when he did that.

"Somebody needs to push me so I can crank it up." Richard said and Rick immediately answered

"I know just the guy who might be able to help you."

Before Richard could give Rick a confused look, he noticed the thanators behind his car. Thanty and Thanatoress were standing there and Rick talked to them.

"_Oh crap, oh crap oh crap!_" Richard thought, quickly belting himself up and releasing the handbrake. Thanty looked at the car and then placed his first pair of paws on the rear part of the vehicle.

"_Goddamn it! I can push this car on my own! It weights only eight hundred kilos! I'll definitely go over the speed limit with a thanator pushing it!_" He thought, but before he could do anything else, Thanty pushed.

* * *

Almost done, tomorrow's chapter will be the last one (Thankfully, I ran out of ideas of what to do in the real world, so we'll be getting back on Pandora soon enough!

And before you ask, yes this thing really happened to me. I managed to rig my car to drive to the service garage (I didn't have to push though) They commended my skill with the duct tape (they also laughed a lot)  
and when I told them what I fixed on the place, they looked slightly surprised. Truth to be told I was in smoking that day, which was completely clean even though my hands were covered in oil.

With that car, the only thing you need is duct-tape, screwdriver, hammer and some strength.

Answers to readers!

-forgotten shock trooper: My car is really old, truth to be told it might be getting too old for driving. I however refuse to let it sit in front of my house and let it rust away!

-GenericAmerican: Yeah, school is hard… but hey, at least you've got something to keep you occupied for the time being.

-Hideout Writer: (This answer was deleted by: Goddess of life, Eywa)

-Dude: Good to know that I have my double whose name is Vincent in America. Say hello to him from me ^_^

-Yukidog: And now the place is all dirty! *Takes the broom and sweeps you under the carpet*

The END!  
...of today's chapter of course

Read & Review

Reviewing is the best way to show me that you like this story


	217. Chapter 216 No one's ride last part

Today I have witnessed something really adorable and incredibly sexy!* Oh yeah, two things I love the most were lying on each other just like the god/manufacturer created them!  
(I opened my car's hood in order to fix the front lights and stuff, and when I went for the tools into the garage, my cat decided that the engine was warm enough for her and so she decided to take a nap on it!)  
(I however spent most of my day with my car. To make up with the cat, I made her special food for dinner ^_^ )

* * *

Chapter 216: No one's ride last part

"Oh my god I'm going to die!" I said when I looked at the tachometer. It said sixty kilometers per hour. It was the first time I had to use the fifth gear to start the engine. Even though I used the fifth gear, the engine roared like I've used the second gear. The engine came back to life and I had to stomp the brakes in order to stay on the road. There was a sharp left turn which might cost me my life if I didn't brake. I however couldn't go on without the rest of my crew. So I turned around the vehicle and drove back.

"I didn't think it was possible." Peter mumbled when he saw the smoking car driving back to them.

"Alright guys, break is over, everybody into the car…" Richard ordered when he turned the car around once again. Rick looked at the forest one last time and then he and Tarya walked over to Richard's car. Peter meanwhile helped Jake and Ney'tiri back into the trunk. Richard however got some problems with that. He couldn't open the trunk without his keys. His keys were in the ignition and if he pulled them out, there was a slight chance that he'll never be able to start again.

"Well, this is a real problem…" Richard mumbled and Rick looked at him with worried look on his face.

"What's the problem?" Rick overheard him mumbling.

"The trunk doors won't open unless I use the key, if I pull the key out of the ignition, the engine will die…" Richard explained.

"We can't leave without Tarya!" Rick immediately protested, hugging Tarya's leg like a kid.

"Well, Okay…" Richard agreed. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and the car died again. He removed them and put the keys into the fifth doors and opened the trunk. Tarya looked at the doors with concealed hate and then carefully got inside. She didn't like those doors, she hit her head rather badly when she got out the first time, and she remembered it too well. When she was inside, Richard shut the doors behind her and put the keys into the ignition.

"Thanty, could you push me one more time?" Richard asked and Thanty walked right behind the car. He then pushed the car with only a fragment of his strength, once again sending it rocketing forward. Richard's eyes widened as he saw the seventy kilometers per hour on tachometer and he quickly put the fifth gear in there, when he however released the clutch. The car started to make screeching sounds as the transmission's gears connected in awkward way. Richard instinctively shifted into neutral and not a moment too soon. He had to start braking before the turn. The pedal was hard though, so he used the handbrake too.

Thanty was watching the car for a few moments and when it didn't move, he walked over to it. Inside he saw Richard breathing heavily, his head lying on the steering wheel. He also saw Rick patting his shoulder, trying to offer him some consolation.

"...even the transmission!" Richard mumbled.

"[What's wrong?]" Thanty asked and Rick raised his head to see Thanty's eye which was right next to the window.

"[The car is broken in 'I can't fix that' way]" Rick said looking back at Richard who was close to crying.

"[Well, It's not like I can't carry you back]" Thanty said. Peter with his fully loaded car pulled over right next to Richard's smoking car and Thanatoress walked over to the Rick's window and looked inside.

"Richard? How about we ride on Thanators instead?"

"I can't leave my car out here!" Richard said while grabbing the steering wheel in similar manner as Rick grabbed Tarya's leg before. Tarya decided that it would be best to stay silent when she didn't know what exactly was going on. Thanty's eye pulled away from the window and Peter walked over to it, he was definitely nervous when he peeked inside.

The main reason he was nervous was that there was a huge predator right behind him, and the second, less important, reason was that Richard looked depressed about something. "_Richard is always cheerful. I never saw him depressed before… I however read him being depressed only once._" Peter thought, realizing that he couldn't see Richard being depressed before because of their not-so-unique-but-still-unique relationship over the internet.

"How about I tow you back?" Peter offered, already holding a rope in his hands. He realized that Richard's car probably broke down for good when it didn't move.

"That would take too long…" Richard said looking up at Peter and then showed him his mobile phone. There was a text message on the screen saying that "It smelled like drugs in here, probably a bunch of pothead got there, but they've left already…" and the sender was his father. Peter looked at his watches and realized that it was merely ten minutes since they've missed each other, meaning that his father's car could drive way faster than Richard's car could.

"Well…crap!" Peter said and Richard nodded. The main problem was with his car right now, he couldn't just leave it here because this was the main road which will his father take when he returns. Pushing it was not an option and it couldn't drive.

Richard looked at Peter's rope for a few more seconds when he realized that his options weren't as bad as he thought. He took the rope from Peter's hands and told him

"Drive back to my house, use this key and start my computer, we'll be right behind you…" and with that Richard gave him the keys to his house.

"I know that look on your face, you have a plan!" Peter pointed out and Richard nodded.

"Ok, meet ya there" Peter said and then ran toward his car.

"Whoa, you scared me!" Smokey exclaimed when Peter got in his car. Peter ignored him and started driving toward Richard's house.

"We're leaving them behind?" Bruce asked Peter who nodded.

"You know, we all need to get back to our world…" Jake pointed out with a sarcastic look on his face.

"Richard got a plan, and if he has a plan, it'll work." Peter said and continued on his way toward Richard's house which was just a few kilometers away.

Meanwhile Richard got out of the car, and opened the trunk again. He helped Tarya out, this time making sure she wouldn't hit her head and pulled out his own rope for towing. He was however a very paranoid man when it came to his car so he had two ropes in that car. They were however your usual ropes, not the shorter tow-ropes.

"Thanty, are you still willing to offer us a ride?" Richard asked with his look that said 'I have a plan, and if you say no we're both doomed, DOOMED!"

Thanty nodded and Rick got out of the car too.

"Rick, ask Thanatoress if she's willing to help us get back to your world" Richard said while pulling the rope under the car and then throwing the ropes over the roof.

After a moment of translation, Thanatoress also agreed to give them a ride.

"Ok, so can you ask them to lie next to both sides of my car?" Richard said and Rick realized what was going on, he couldn't help it and hat to smile.

Peter arrived in front of Richard's house and pulled the car to Richard's access road. When he stopped the car and shut down the engine, Smokey's first reaction when he got out of the car was "I have seen this place before…I think!"

Peter obviously didn't believe him, or at least the last part of what Smokey said.

Peter walked over to the doors and opened them. When he entered and took off his boots, he noticed that there was a cat inside the house. It was a black cat who looked at him, her tail raised up. When she watched him for a few seconds, she got bored and went upstairs. Peter of course followed the cat, he had to because Richard's room was upstairs and he got to turn the computer on!

When he got into his room, his cat was sitting in front of the keyboard, looking at Peter who sniffed the room before he entered. The fresh air wasn't so fresh anymore, but it was still within tolerable limits. He walked over to Richard's chair and when he leaned over to the computer, he heard a hissing sound. He turned to his left to see the angry cat that was defending the computer. Peter however ignored the warnings that the cat gave him and turned on the computer. When Jake got into the room, Peter was already assaulted by the cat.

Instead of helping him however, Jake started laughing so hard that tears got in his eyes.

Peter tried to get rid of the cat but she was always one step ahead. When she was finished with scratching his head, she jumped back on the keyboard and hissed at him again. This time Peter knew that he shouldn't touch the computer anymore. That's when the honking sound came in. He walked over to the window and couldn't believe his eyes.

There were two thanators walking right next to each other, and between them there was a car suspended in the air on ropes.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Peter said barely holding in the laughter when he saw the car in the middle. Richard was the only one in that car and he obviously enjoyed the way it swung from side to side whenever one thanator made a step that the other one had yet to do. Tarya was on Thanatoress while Rick was sitting on Thanty. Together they've walked right in front of the house and then Richard said "Ok, lie down, slowly!"

That's where it all went to hell in a hand basket. When Thanatoress started to slowly lie down, Thanty went a little faster. This resulted in the car tilting to one side. He quickly tried to move a little higher but Thanatoress moved a little lower to compensate it. That's when one of the ropes came loose and the car went to the ground.

"Crap!" That was the only word Richard made before the car hit the ground. Luckily for him, it was only a meter or so, so the suspension took most of the hit. Not all of it though. The car got on the ground with awful sound and Thanty and Thanatoress quickly looked at each other.

"[Crap]" Thanty said. That's when the doors of the car opened and Richard got out of it. His legs were shaking and he braced himself against the car. Everything was silent for a moment until he said

"Holy sh*t that was awesome! Let's do it again!"

After Tarya and Rick helped Richard to push the car in between the bushes where it usually stood, they've went inside. Thanatoress and Thanty however couldn't due to their size, so they've leaned on the wall and looked into Richard's room through the window.

"Your cat is one crazy son of a…"

"It is she, her name is Fišta!"

"I don't care, got scratched" Peter said pointing at the claw marks on his cheek.

"She protected my computer didn't she?" Richard asked and Peter just nodded.

When Richard got into his room, his cat was still sitting in front of the keyboard. Richard sat into the chair and then pulled himself closer to the cat who looked at him with blank expression in her face. He pulled his face closer to hers and she did the same until they've touched each other with their noses. She then hopped off the table and jumped into his bed.

"Tarya? Your world please." Richard said and Tarya, who had to crouch before going through the doors, carefully placed the flash-disc into his hands.

"Thank you" He said and plugged it into the computer. He then logged in, and searched the flash-disc for the data he needed.

"Oh no…" He began with serious expression on his face

"What?" Everyone asked in their respective languages, including the thanators.

"It's not here! Your world isn't here…" Richard said, crushing everyone's hopes.

"Naah, just kidding! Should've seen your faces!" He then said and quickly crouched in his chair to dodge the slap from Rick.

"Not funny!"

"I dare to disagree but suit yourself." Richard countered as he prepared to put the story back into its place, opening it on the flash-disc before

"Right, so what's the last thing you remember before the void appeared?" Richard asked

"Well…" Rick began but then Richard interrupted him once again.

"Oh sorry, before I start…" He said and got out of his chair and walked over to Tarya. He made a gesture for her to lower her head and when she did that he whispered something in her ear. She turned red when she heard that and then she gave him a kiss. Rick froze, just like Richard who received that kiss.

"Alright, moving on!" Richard quickly said, turning around and jumping into the seat.

"What the hell did you…"

"The truth about you. See you next time, Ricky!" Richard said and confirmed the replacement of the old story with the newest one.

"I…" Rick was about to say something but he quickly started to fade away as the copying continued, his voice was the first thing that disappeared. After he disappeared, Jake disappeared too. Ney'tiri confusedly looked around only to disappear in another second. Thanty was the next, then Tarya, then Thanatoress. Bruce saluted Richard before he disappeared too,

"That's some good stuff today!" Smokey said before he also disappeared, leaving only Peter and Richard, and his cat in the room.

"I bet ya ten euros that this was the most interesting day in your life" Richard said and Peter looked at him, without saying a word he pulled out his wallet and gave him ten euros.

* * *

Woo hoo, finally managed to end this story arc!

(Thank god!)

But what's going to happen next? Will they get back into the story safe and sound? Is everything alright now? What about the car? Is my car fixed too? (Of course it is!)

What about the children and Mawey? Are they okay too?

We'll see…tomorrow!

Answers to readers!

-The Stone Tiger: I dare to disagree, you can fix your relationship by duct-taping your partner's (or your) mouth to prevent either of you from saying something bad!

-Dude: I'm your evil twin! Ask your mother, she'll know… Mwahahahaha (Just kidding, I do not know who you are and how come we're looking exactly like each other ((I'm not sure about that too, I need your photo to be able to judge it)) but maybe we're related, or maybe you're my clone…or I'm yours… who is the original one?)

-JRC: Škoda Favorit 135 L is small family car… five-door, five-seater hatchback. Search the web for images. There is even English Wiki page for it.

-L: Nope, it was elementary school reunion and we never had one… Got some people from high school reading the story though.

-Yukidog: Sorry to disappoint you but no action today, better luck next time!  
-Forgotten shock trooper: Luckily he just pushed it once, I'll have to check the rear of the vehicle for damage from those two pushes though! (And last time I asked for suitable parts, I was sent to scrapyard in order to ask 'If they have parts from this type of car'… Nobody makes those parts anymore.

-Hideout writer: "I am not professional" That's right, its just her second job! (I'm soooo going to get punished for making this joke, probably by Eywa herself) Long live the duct-tape by the way!

*before you guys start to accuse me of being zoophile, i meant my car... My cat is adorable, but my old car is the sexy one! (Rofl)

Got it all camera-guy? Alright, cut!

Read & Review

Always eat your vegetables!


	218. Chapter 217 No one and the four

Today I had a romantic evening with a beautiful lady which you guys probably already know. I'm talking about my car of course. She invited me to her place (garage) and then she was all over me (it is small garage) She let me wash her back (and front) and then it got really exciting. I found a small bottle of blackwash for plastic parts…Before I started she felt really old, but now she looks devastating and she feels almost 15 years younger!

* * *

Chapter 217: No one and the four

"We've got a little situation on our…" Jake was talking with Rick when he suddenly felt rather dizzy. It was like he had a hangover, but he certainly didn't drink anything last night. "_Hell I didn't drink anything for at least a week, or five!_" Jake thought.

"Can you feel that?" Rick asked him. When Jake looked back at Rick he noticed that Rick was also a little paler. Something was happening to them.

"_**I do not feel good**_" Ney'tiri who was standing a little further away from Jake, said while holding her head.

Jake quickly shook his head trying to get rid of the strange feeling. It helped but only a little.

"What did you wanted to tell me?" Rick asked. His headache was probably not as strong as Jake's but he obviously had one. "_Wait a minute! He had so many hangovers that he's able to resist the pain… What a lucky guy!_" He thought.

"That we're going to check out what's going on in Hell's gate, because Max sent us a distress signal." Jake said and Rick had to smirk

"Oh really? HE used the smoke signals or did he send a message over ikran?"

"He came over here and told us that he has been captured by RDA forces along with every child from our village. After he ate breakfast with us, he returned." Jake said with sarcastic voice.

"Oh, I always knew he wasn't too bright, why would he go back?" Rick said with faked seriousness in his voice.

"Your AMP picked up the signal" Jake said rolling his eyes.

"It works?" Now Rick was really surprised, he didn't know about the two best mechanics in the village taking care of the machine.

The AMP was really getting repaired, bit after bit it was getting better and better. There was still the problem with the missing arm and several fingers. The system however was much more stable than before thanks to Smokey's skills. Alexandra was taking care of the hardware while Smokey got the software part covered. The cockpit wasn't caved in anymore, you could get somebody in there but the controls were still fried.

"Here, how about this?" Alexandra asked while Observer tried to use the controls in the cockpit in rather unusual way. Instead of pushing buttons and moving in the control suit, he simply connected to through them into the on-board computer

"**System unresponsive, controls are offline**" He said plainly while looking at both Alexandra who stood on edge of the cockpit, and at the floor below him because his eye has once again started to fell off.

"What? Smokey, did you turn the controls off?" Alexandra asked while looking at Smokey who was now upside down, looking at the remains of fingers, trying to put the parts where they belong.

"You're upside down!" Smokey exclaimed when he looked at Alexandra and then looked back at the hand.

"Wait, you're not the only one upside down… Everything is upside down! Even the gravity is all messed up!" He said when he noticed that the smoke from his exopack was going toward his legs instead of getting into his hair.

"Why do I even bother?" Alexandra asked herself and climbed onto the shoulder where the auxiliary computer was. She quickly accessed the controls, noticing that they were really offline due to 'Severe damage to the control system' She however bypassed the error and turned the controls on.

"Waaaghh!" Smokey cried out in pain as the power returned back into the hands and therefore into the fingers too. In fact, the power returned back to the fingers right when Smokey had his fingers in them, which of course gave him one nasty shock and he fell on the ground.

"Oh, sorry!" Alexandra apologized while looking at the Smokey who was jerking on the ground.

"So much light!" He yelled while still jerking on the ground.

"**System unresponsive, the controls are still offline**" Observer announced after checking the systems once again.

"So, I've shocked Smokey for no reason? Well, tough luck!" Alexandra said shrugging.

"So who is going with us?" Rick asked Jake after they've got over the hangover thing.

"Well, I thought about taking you, Tarya and Ney'tiri. We'll go on foot this time, without Thanty and Thanatoress, because they are easily detectable by infra." Jake said, pointing out that even though the hells gate was in desolate state, it was only a matter of time before the RDA who just captured it fix the turrets, the sensors and make the base operational again.

It could take only a day, or two for them to fix the base completely and about a week to resupply and request additional personal from wherever they've got there in the first place. Jake was counting on the fact that the sensors were already fixed, because they had the top priority on 'to fix' list. The secondary was the automated defense which was limited without the long range sensors. In fact it could only engage the enemies which were clearly visible.

"Why me?" Rick asked "I thought I had a vacation"

"Well, I usually don't say things like this, but you are the one of the best, besides you are still RDA employee, so if they put back the old system, you'll still have access, they've revoked mine before The Great Battle" Jake explained.

"Well, thanks…I guess" Rick said, not expecting to hear that from Jake.

"Don't thank me yet, we don't know what we're up against, yet… Take Tarya and meet us in front of the AMP." Jake said, waving for Ney'tiri to follow him while leaving Rick behind.

"_**This is serious. The future of the village depends on us.**_" Ney'tiri said with worried look on her face. Jake was aware of the risks, every child was captured and then held against their own will in Hell's gate, along with Mawey and Max.

"_**I know, I hope Eywa will help us and prevents the disaster.**_" Jake said with dead serious look on his face while he and his mate walked toward the AMP.

Meanwhile Rick walked over to Tarya who was sitting at the same spot where he left her.

"_**It seems that my vacations are over.**_" Rick said and Tarya nodded, she heard most of the 'briefing' Jake gave him, she however didn't know what was at stake.

"_**Why are we going to Hell's gate?**__" She asked him as he offered her a hand in order to help her up._

"**RDA returned and they've got Max, Mawey and the children.**_"_ Rick said while helping her up. She was shocked to hear that what the RDA did.

"_**We're supposed to meet Jake and Ney'tiri and see the message Max managed to send.**_" Rick said and she nodded to that. With that nod, they've went toward the AMP.

Smokey was still lying on the ground, jerking when Jake and Ney'tiri arrived.

"**Cannot connect to the main computer**" Observer announced after he checked the controls once again.

"What's going on here?" Jake asked when he saw Smokey who was still shaking badly.

"He touched the live one" Alexandra said while she waved at Jake who approached the AMP.

"I see" Jake said, helping Smokey off the ground. Smokey managed to stand up with the help but he had to hold the AMP's leg in order to continue with the standing.

"So, where can I see the message?" Jake asked and Alexandra pointed at the screen on the shoulder. She quickly pushed several buttons and the whole arm rotated, bending the arm backward and thus turning the screen toward the standing na'vi.

"Welcome to our cinema, today we'll be playing rather disturbing messages all day long… Well, we only have one disturbing message to play but feel free to check it again." Alexandra said while still hanging on the tilted shoulder. Jake couldn't help it and had to remember the long extinct species back on Earth. The one from which humans supposedly evolved to this form: Monkeys. Alexandra was hanging on the AMP like it was some sort of tree and she was some kind of monkey.

"Well, let's wait for Rick." Jake said, not wanting to see the same disturbing message twice when he could see it only once and then go.

"Rick is sparkling!" Smokey exclaimed, pointing his hand shakily at Rick who was approaching. He however didn't point at Rick for long though, because his legs were still shaky, he fell on his face.

"Well, that was amusing, where is the message?" Rick said when he approached the AMP.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter after the bonus arc. Those who are reading this after the story was labeled as 'complete' I have to say 'Tough luck, I deleted them after I finished the story'

To those who are reading this while this story is still incomplete. I have to tell you also something unpleasant: I'm moving, and that means I'll be without internet sometime in following 21 days. I'll however try to update frequently, without skipping too much. You know me guys, I update every day unless the circumstances prevent me from doing so.

I also apologize for the size of this chapter. I had a really bad day which consisted of me constantly carrying cardboard bawkses (the Fewls!) with stuff in them from point A to point B all day long. When I got some free time, I took care of my car. It didn't improve my mood too much though. Let's just do the answers to readers before I get depressed about having to move to smaller house… Hell, it'll be three times smaller than this house… Damn!

Answers to readers

-Hideout Writer: Well, I believe in her (no cake) and therefore she can punish me even though I'm still mortal.

-The Stone Tiger: Hell no, my car is still young and strong! Well at least until I crash with her, if I end up in accident. I'll lose my legs in the best scenario (In case of accident, the engine will end up in my lap…literally)

-Forgotten shock trooper: Like I said, I told her the truth!

-sana-dracois: Well, it might be a good scenario for Avatar parody, but who would want to make a movie out of this? Anyway, I have a policy against betting more than one fifth of money I have in my wallet.

-Yukidog: My cat attacked many things, from small things like small dogs, rats, snakes and birds, over the average dogs and she even managed to chase wild boar away! (Well, I help her when I can… It's really good feeling when we're running after some dog who was on our lawn.

-JRC: It's big enough for seven people, and if she crawls inside through the trunk, there is enough space for her.

-Dude: Yes they were joking. I was kidding about being your evil twin… -

Vince… I am your mother! .. or something…

Naah, don't feel like making more references!

Read & Review

weiveR & daeR


	219. Chapter 218 No one is way behind

*cheesy theme music*"Hello and welcome to another chapter of No one Gets left behind. I'm Rick No one, the main character in this story. Today I wanted to make super important announcement."  
No you didn't, you just wanted to use my story for your crazy teleshopping thingy.  
"You have to TRY it Skreetz, teleshopping is so much fun!" *Rick motions for Skreetz to get up there*  
No way man, we have a story to make, so get down here and do what you're supposed to do!

* * *

Chapter 218: No one is way behind

"Take them to the cells!" The RDA soldier who was in charge said and then the soldiers started handcuffing Mawey and children, Max was the last one to get handcuffed and then led away.

"That's all" Alexandra said, stopping the recording before it started repeating itself all over again.

"Well, at least we know where exactly they are." Rick said and Jake nodded knowingly. They must've been in cellblock B, which was the only cellblock in the whole base. "_I still don't know what were they thinking when they labeled it as Cellblock B when there is no Cellblock A_" Jake thought. Rick didn't wonder about the name of the cellblock, he was one of the people responsible for mislabeling the cellblock. It was back then when he was still with RDA, he and several other guys got drunk and decided to play a little prank on several scientists who were acting all high and mighty.

The prank was based on replacing the letters from signs leading to labs B and taking the letters from Cellblock A in order to confuse the new scientists who still used the direction signs in the base. Their plan succeeded and the following week has been week of confused scientists who wandered in the corridors trying to find their respective places. It's rather hard to be assigned to labs A when there were two of them and each one did research on different topic. The mess eventually got sorted out and nobody was punished, the funny part was however the fact that Rick's group started looking confused whenever anyone mentioned Cellblock A, eventually resulting in everybody calling that part of base "Cellblock B"

"_Good old times_" Rick thought after he remembered them.

"_**We should go and attack them as one clan**_" Ney'tiri said, enraged by the fact that humans were so bold to take children as prisoners! Na'vi had an unspoken rule about mercy, it was about either animals or na'vi or humans. If the child lost its parents and there is no one else to take care of him, it is up to Eywa to decide if he dies or not, but no na'vi shall kill the child unless in self-defense.

"_**We mustn't! Max was working on the **_Automated defense system. _**The less people we take, the greater chance at ending this conflict without casualties on our side is**_" Rick said, he didn't like the word casualties. Rick didn't like the whole idea of getting into the base in order to kill the humans who took their friends as captives, but what choice did he have? "_Sure, I could waltz in, try to convince them to let them go and then have a beer or something? I would love that!_" Rick thought. There was this other thing that made him more nervous though. It was…

"_**We need to go before they do something to children!**_**"** Tarya said, pulling Rick back to reality. He quickly thought about what she said and his face went paler with every thought that followed.

"Jesus Christ!" He cried out when he realized what was going to happen if they don't get there in time.

"What? What's wrong Rick?" Jake asked, grabbing Rick's shoulder after he saw him almost panicking.

"There is at least one girl among the children!" Rick said with fear in his voice. Jake and the rest didn't follow him though.

"And that matters why?" Ney'tiri asked in English.

"You don't get it, average na'vi is twice as big as human, but na'vi child is as big as we are." Rick quickly tried to explain what he wanted with at least some discretion.

Jake imagined human soldier next to na'vi child, there were some size differences but nothing major. He also tried to realize why Rick was freaking out when it hit him. He realized what Rick was probably thinking.

"Oh my god, you're right!" Jake also exclaimed, his face getting paler too. Alexandra was also aware of what might happen should you leave twenty or so sexually repressed soldiers with something that resembles human female. It usually ends up with 'attempt to escape' in which the female was shot and buried so their superiors will never find out what happened.

Tarya and Ney'tiri however were still clueless.

"We need to go like now!" Rick said and Jake nodded. There was one huge problem though, in order to make this 'stealthy' they mustn't use any means of transportations. The long range sensors weren't made for detecting small things like na'vi or humans when they were alone. They however could detect pa'li or thanators or even three na'vi standing too close to each other. And if they detected two na'vi with two lesser signatures, they could easily mistake them for hunting party.

"_That's it! We might increase our chances by sending out large hunting parties to hunt animals. While they'll be focused on the small na'vi gathering which will hunt not too far away from Hell's gate, we'll be able to slip inside unnoticed!_" Jake thought

"Rick, how about having hunters to hunt in one large group this time, to make a distraction." Jake asked Rick who gave it a thought and then he quickly nodded.

"Let's do that!" He said and Jake looked at the place where hunters usually gathered. It was almost the time for them to go, so there were many hunters assembled. Even Thanty and Thanatoress were prepared next to each other.

"You talk to them, I'll take some weapons" Rick said to Jake who nodded and ran after the hunters. Rick meanwhile decided to get inside the home tree, to be precise he wanted to get into the second floor where the storage was. Na'vi weren't the kind of beings that produced things they didn't need. They however weren't too optimistic either, so they've kept food, spare weapons and things for rituals in there. Even though every na'vi hunter had to make the weapon out of the branches of the home tree when he reaches adulthood, almost every na'vi died before their bows or staves broke, not to mention the fact that even though na'vi usually buried their fallen brothers with their weapons, they usually didn't have enough space for more than one weapon, and sometimes there was no body to bury and animals aren't known for eating wooden bows or staves or blades or whatever the hunter had on him.

The reason Rick went there wasn't the fact that there were many na'vi weapons in there. He went there to take one of the few human weapons stored there. Since Rick appeared, Jake said that if possible, taking human weapons or using them was not bad at all. Although many na'vi didn't know how to use them, they weren't scared of them like they were before, taking human weapons from the killed human warriors was also a form of insult to the humans and so the na'vi who weren't too fond of them usually carried home many of their weapons.

"_Killed by the weapon of his brother_" that was the basic idea, killing the evil humans with their own weapons was what those of the most hating na'vi wanted to do: Insult humans even though they were already dead. Rick however didn't have to think about this, he had to think more about the weapons he'll take with him, he thought about it for a moment. The M60 machine gun which was lying in the corner of the room, and which was dangerously looking at Rick was out of the question. He needed something stealthy and light so pulling this baby all the way out there was out of the question. The second thing his eyes landed upon was M222 grenade launcher was also out of the question.

"_I can see myself holding one of their soldiers as a human shield and pointing this at his head yelling that I'll shoot him… Priceless!_ "Rick had to smile at the thought of holding someone hostage with grenade launcher. The main reason was that he wanted to have hell's gate intact. Smoking pile of rubble wouldn't be exactly the best place for Max to live in.

"_Maybe standard issue…_" Rick thought, looking at the gun which was lying in the corner. He picked it up and looked at it, this one had a name engraved on it, it said "A. Ryder" he carefully put the gun back in its place, not wanting to fight with weapon that didn't belong to some unnamed soldier without face, but to A. Ryder whose face will probably remain mystery for Rick. Rick took a deep breath and looked around one more time. Among the weapons there was one that would be suited for battles inside the Hell's gate base.

"_Oh yeah, nothing says 'Make my day' as this baby!_" Rick thought, picking up the combat shotgun. He quickly weighted it and checked the magazine to see how many bullets it got inside. It was his lucky day because he got fifteen rounds in it. which wasn't much but it was more than he hoped it would have. He checked the ground around to see if there were any spare bullets left. "_There aren't any of course, Na'vi don't pick up single rounds… They only take magazines and even that's rare!_" Rick thought, realizing that he'll need a sidearm or three in order to be able to fight back properly. He quickly found two pistols and one revolver. He also found one magazine for pistols and one spare bullet for revolver which was lying on the ground.

"_Great, one bullet to solve all my problems…_" Rick thought when he examined the bullet. It was one of the few things that every soldier feared. To be left with one bullet left while being in Kobayashi maru scenario. He however realized that this bullet was meant for the gun which held great importance for him. It was the only WASP revolver around, and it was brought back by Tarya who used it to defend him while he was busy being dead. "_Well, I'll take it even though I have only two bullets in it_" Rick thought, adding the third bullet into the place and then he thought about it. "_If I do that, I'll have three shots… Maybe I should_…_" _He thought and then he pulled the third bullet out and placed it elsewhere in the magazine, now he'll have two shots and one spare bullet after two clicks.

* * *

Rick you're crazy! Why are you putting the bullet that far away from the others?  
"Because that's what I do… I do crazy stuff!" Rick answers  
No you don't! That's Smokey's job

"Aaah, I see blue people!" Smokey runs around in panic  
"Well, ok… but I'm too lazy to reload it…"

O-Kay… *sigh*

Well, guys this is it. That's today's chapter, where you have probably learned why there is Cellblock B in the Hell's gate, that's right Rick had his fingers in it!  
Also, the Kobayashi maru is Star-trek reference, if you do not know what it is, then I suppose you go and help that ship!

For those who are not searching for K.M. (Yes, I know you're already searching for it, because that's what I would do!) I have to remind you guys that there might be some days in following 23 days when I'll not be able to update. (No internet in the flat to which I'm moving to… and moving all the stuff is the second thing that will probably prevent me from updating.)

Now that we have everyone back (You probably found out what K.M. is already)  
Let's do answers to readers!

Answers to reviews!

-Sana-dracois: That might be true, I however lack resources to make one. Sorry :-(

-Guardsman101: Its time to chew ass and kick bubble gum… wait, that's not how it goes.

-forgotten shock trooper: 'The bad kind of shock' is good name for punk-metal band! Also my car is in excellent shape (I lied… a little) and it is capable of carrying most of my stuff (I lied again…a lot!)

-Yukidog: Forget pedobear, we've got pedosoldiers!

-Hideout Writer: "So you're asking about this?" *Skreetz shows you certificate with expiration date on it. The certificate for "Being the only godess on planet/moon: Pandora " blah blah blah yada yada yada. "Expiration date is: When Pandora ceases to exist" *Skreetz gives the certificate back to Eywa*  
(To-do list: Make a fanfiction about Eywa loosing her job as Goddess of life... )

Okay, so i think that's enough for today!  
(And yes, I know it's not enough for you readers, but hell I have to sleep sometime!)

Read & Review

Inteligence over strength


	220. Chapter 219 No one and his partner

Today, I managed to decrease something's HP to last HP. Of course I'm talking about my backs which are currently saying that "Every order to move torso is invalid, movement blocked!" I just love the idea of ruining my backs while trying to dismantle wardrobe (Okay, so I overestimated my strength a little. I however managed to dismantle the damn thing!)  
I should get to the point though, because I'm unable to write a decent chapter today due to the pain every time I move, so please keep that in mind while you'll flame me about writing short chapter this time.

* * *

Chapter 219: No one and his partner

When Rick got outside of the Home tree, Jake was already returning from the hunters who were mumbling something about Jake's plan not being the best one but he was still their Olo'eyktan which meant that his plan was the best one they'll get.

Although the hunters weren't exactly happy about the way they were forced to hunt, thanators were really looking forward to it. Thanatoress saw this as an opportunity to show Thanty her hunting skills in motion, and Thanty saw this as a perfect opportunity to show Thanatoress what benefits might bring hunting in packs.

"[I will show you how I hunt]" Thanatoress said proudly while nudging Thanty who nudged her back with his nose.

"[Or we'll try to hunt as nantangs for once, it might be fun.]" Thanty suggested and after that, all hell breaks lose. The nudging continued, eventually turning into nudging war where the nudges were still gentle, but too numerous for thanators to keep their footing. Eventually, Thanty tripped and fell on his side.

The noise made some of the hunters, who were not actively watching the thanators pushing each other playfully with their noses and paws, jump. Thanatoress didn't waste any moment and she jumped on Thanty, gently biting his neck. He of course tried to get her off him in the same playful manner. When Rick watched them, his mind simply couldn't ignore the similarity between those two and two kittens playing with each other. The felinity was certainly there, but there was a small difference. "_Yeah small difference about them being so freaking big, they are still adorable and cute when they do that though_" Rick thought, meanwhile Jake managed to walk over to him and Thanty managed to get on top of Thanatoress.

"We'll go when the hunters go, which will not take long, they are just waiting for the last hunters to assemble." Jake said to Rick who wasn't even looking at him. When Jake looked at what captivated Rick so much, he simply had to watch those thanators playing with each other too.

"You know it reminds me of Earth, even though seeing kittens fight each other was almost impossible, there were still there, fighting amongst themselves, being so goddamn cute. I thought I would never say it but I actually miss the Earth, just for this" Rick said, not even thinking about what he was saying. Jake however had to listen to this and he had to think about it, when he thought about it, he couldn't help it and had to turn to Rick and ask him with amused look on his face.

"You miss the Earth because of kittens being so cute when fighting each other?"

"Well I miss the booze too, but that's almost everything I miss here." Rick said, suddenly feeling depressed about the fact that even though he still had some booze left from Earth, his supplies were limited.

"Look at the bright side though" Jake said with his eyes wandering away from Rick.

"Which is?" Rick asked Jake while still watching the substitute for kittens fighting each other.

"Right above you" Jake said with grin. Rick first looked at Jake and then raised his head. The bright side of the world obviously has been affected by gravity. It was looming over him and had the most heartwarming smile on her face. "_Not to mention the fact that na'vi still don't wear too much clothes_" Rick had to smile to himself. Tarya was standing right behind him and she bended so she could kiss her mate without him having to turn his head even a little. "_This is the first time I have kissed a woman with her head upside down… Wait, I kissed Tarya when she was upside down once… Okay this is the first time when I kissed Tarya with her head upside down while wearing inappropriate hat._" Rick thought.

"_**What did I do to earn this?**_" Rick asked her mate with smile after their lips parted once again.

"_**You looked so sad while watching Thanty and Thanatoress, so I thought I would cheer you up.**_" Tarya said with smile before she straightened and walked to his side and sat down next to him so their eyes might be on the same level.

"_**It didn't help**_" Rick said with cold expression on his face. Tarya looked at it, trying to figure out what was Rick thinking.

"_**Maybe another one will do the trick**_" Rick said this time with grin. Tarya couldn't help it and had to smile at that. Of course she would give him another kiss, and if that one wouldn't do the trick, she would give him another, and then another and another until the end of the world.

The following kiss was however shorter than the previous one because Jake had interrupted it in the middle by saying that "I hate to interrupt you two, but this is neither the time nor the place. We need to go save those kids." Jake said to both of them and then he crouched to face Rick. "Focus Rick, first we'll save the children, then we'll concentrate on increasing our numbers even further" Jake said with wink.

"What the hell are you thinking when you watch us kiss each other you?" Rick couldn't help it and had to laugh a little even though he tried to scold Jake.

Tarya wasn't going to say anything because she agreed with Jake's way of thinking, although she wouldn't mind changing her priorities just for Rick.

"The hunters are already moving, let's go meet Ney'tiri." Jake said and Rick looked at him, back at Tarya, back at Jake and repeated this at least three more times.

"What?" Jake asked while he was already turning to leave the place. Rick's response was swift one, when it came to these kind of responses, he was one of the best, or at least Tarya thought so when he kissed her once again on the lips, this time hugging her tightly around the neck. She felt like she was loosing her strength by simply kissing him, she felt more fragile and even weaker than him when he kissed her like that. The kiss ended when Rick's mind realized that he couldn't just stand there, kissing a sitting girl all day long. Actually it wasn't his mind that reminded him it was the time to go and save someone! It was actually his combat shotgun which weighted heavily on his back.

"We need to go" He said after interrupting the kiss.

"Finally" Jake mumbled after he heard that. He already put some distance between him and those two lovebirds. "_It's not like I don't approve of their relationship, may Eywa bless them for being such a nice couple, but they should really pick up some other time to do these things._" Jake thought, while instinctively walking toward his mate. Ney'tiri knew that her mate was once again lost in thoughts, because he was staring blankly in front of himself. When he walked over to Ney'tiri, she could not help it and had to smile. He walked around like that Observer.

"_Although he knows where to go, he looks like lost child._" Ney'tiri thought. She always loved him because how childish he sometimes was. He is still the same foolish child, whose life she spared on Eywa's behalf many months ago. He changed a little, he learned the ways of na'vi, and he was now her mate and the Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya tribe, but that was almost everything that changed since they met.

Jake didn't notice that Ney'tiri walked around him, he however snapped out of it when she pulled his right hand up.

"_**Do not worry, we will rescue them and bring them back home safely.**_" She said while intertwining her fingers with his. Jake smiled at her and then tried to kiss her, because he couldn't think of better set-up for romantic kiss. "_I'm going to save the kids from certain death and Our fingers are intertwined_" He thought, his attempt however ended up with total failure when Ney'tiri pulled away when she spotted Rick and Tarya coming. In fact it was Rick who ruined the romantic moment by saying "And you want to tell us that this isn't the best time for kissing!"

* * *

Way to go Rick, I would kill you with plastic hanger if you ruined my romantic kiss with some na'vi woman.

"Plastic hanger?"  
Yeah the one you use for hanging coats…  
"Your selection of weapons is…interesting"

Anyway I don't want to say anything more about this chapter. Sure it was a filler one, and on top of that it was one of the shortest ones in the history of this story. I had a pretty good reason for doing it though, I can't think straight because of the painkillers I took (by painkillers I mean bottle of rum…Yo ho ho!)

Answers to readers before the pain returns!

-Yukidog: Why the hell pope? (I put hell and pope right next to each other in one sentence! I win!)

-Acherbomb66: I just love the idea of you going to the library to read my story because you can't do it at home. It says you care about the story, which you want to know how it is going, what is happening to Rick and stuff like that! You made my day!

-Forgotten shock trooper: I'm certainly not going to make Dirty Harry reference because its overused, besides Magnum 44. isn't the most powerful handgun in the world. Podbyrin 9.2mm is!

-Hideout writer: tl;dr… Just kidding. If you don't acknowledge Eywa as goddess of life, then it is your choice, I however do and so does the whole Pandora (except RDA infidels!) meaning that she still have some powers ^_^

-Sana-dracois: That brings an interesting idea: Would James Cameron make a parody of his own movie?

-Na'viBambi: what the hell is this 'Normality' you're talking about? ^_^

Ok, got the chapter finished, going to post it

Read & Review

Better crippled in body than corrupt in mind


	221. Chapter 220 No one and Tarya's kiss

Only twelve days before I'll have to move out of this house, and with every day spent packing stuff, I'm more and more afraid that I'll have to skip update or two. I couldn't sleep when I thought about it, I was too afraid of missing the update that I almost forgot to update today in the first place! ^_^

* * *

Chapter 220: No one and Tarya's kiss

"Go on, don't mind us, kiss each other like we're not here" Rick said to Jake who showed him his annoyed face. "_Ney'tiri wouldn't kiss me in front of them before, there is no way she would kiss me now when they are pushing her like that_" Jake thought. Ney'tiri had a disapproving look on her face but Rick kept on pushing.

"Here let me show you how it is done." Rick said, turning to Tarya who smiled at him. He closed his eyes and puckered his lips. Tarya of course moved her head closer to give him the kiss he wanted. "_Oh no, you won't!_" Jake thought, silently walking over to Tarya and tapping her shoulder. She stopped and looked at Jake who made a quick gesture to step aside. Although she didn't know why he wanted her to step aside, she obeyed without saying a word. That's when Jake took Tarya's place and leaned to Rick instead. He was about to let Rick kiss his cheek and then reveal that it wasn't Tarya who was being kissed.

Rick however also had his own plan regarding the kiss, so when his beloved Tarya, who wasn't really Tarya but Jake, was close enough so he could feel her body warmth, he put his hands on his face and then gave him one of the most romantic kisses he ever gave him, well it was the only romantic kiss he ever gave him. Jake was surprised by that kiss, and so were Ney'tiri and Tarya. When Rick finished the long kiss, he mumbled "I love you Tarya" and then he turned around, his eyes still closed. "And that's how it is done" He said opening his eyes, spotting two females staring at him with amused looks on their faces.

"Whoa, you are such a great kisser Rick!" Jake said with high pitched voice, after he wiped his mouth as silently as he could. Rick's face went paler than his usual pale color. He almost turned blue like he was choking. He turned around slowly and saw Jake standing behind him in gay pose, winking at Rick.

"Nooooooooo!" Rick cried out, raising his hands toward the sky. He blamed whoever was responsible for making Jake do this, if this was some deity's work, then he was about to lead a personal war with him or her, unless it was work of Eywa. Then he was okay with that.

"Thanks for showing me how to kiss, when will be the next lesson, handsome?" Jake taunted Rick who was now too busy drinking alcohol from his canteen to erase the taste of Jake's mildly sweet lips. "_Oh my god, they are not sweet! Gah, I'm not gay, I have mate and I have a healthy relationship with her, no need for me to turn gay, really!_" Rick thought, while he was gurgling some of his vodka like it was some sort of mouthwash. The next great decision in his life was also right in front of him, should he swallow the vodka or spit it on the ground? "_I can't swallow it, it'll be like accepting kiss from Jake, but it is such a waste to spit it on the ground. _" He thought, but then he eventually decided to spit it out.

"I think I'm scared for life!" Rick announced and both na'vi girls and Jake started to laugh.

"_**I love you too Rick**_" Tarya whispered silently to him, pulling him out of the depression he started to have. Ney'tiri who was also amused by the prank Jake pulled on Rick walked over to Jake and stole his lips even though it was just for a few seconds.

"_**I have been used, I feel just so delicate right now… I need a hug!**_ "Rick requested and Tarya provided the hug he needed so much. This hug was one of the gentle ones, she raised him to the air like she always did when she hugged him and then she gently hugged him, kissing the top of his head.

"_**We should go**_" Ney'tiri said to Jake who nodded and then walked over to Tarya, winking at her once again. This time she shook her head, not wanting to torture Rick anymore.

"Sorry to interrupt your hugging session then but we should really go."

"Right!" Rick managed to mumble, he was held so close to Tarya that he was practically smothered by her skin. After saying that, she placed him carefully on the ground and Rick looked at the hunters in the distance who were already getting into the forest.

"Okay, let's go!" Rick said and Jake nodded and started to lead the way. The plan was simple enough, they'll follow the hunters who will be hunting near the Hell's gate and then separate from them and go to the hell's gate. The hunting party will be too far away for anyone in the base to consider them any real threat, but they'll be close enough to come in case of trouble. "_I'll just have to tell them how to use the throat microphone and it'll be alright._" Jake thought. He had the throat microphones since the great battle, and he didn't need to use them since then, but now they might come in handy.

The group of four scouts who were supposed to check the base and attempt to rescue the children, Mawey and Max if possible, if not then they were supposed to return and take more men with them.

Max and Mawey however didn't know that there was rescue already coming, Max thought that the distress signal will take more time to arrive. The most depressing part of being locked up in cellblock B was the fact that each and every prisoner had his own cell. Max got the first cell from the entrance, so his only neighborhood was Mawey, he however could see the only na'vi girl which was in the last cell, right across the room. She was sitting in the middle of the room, looking at Max who couldn't read her expression. Mawey who was in adjacent cell was angry at himself

"If I refused to bring the kids here, we wouldn't have to deal with this!" Mawey said angrily hitting the heavily reinforced glass-like material which separated him from his freedom

"Don't worry, we'll find a way to get out of here."

Max said, not wanting to even mention the distress signal which was probably still going off. He didn't want to say anything because he wasn't sure if there were microphones and concealed cameras inside the cellblock, what he knew however was the fact that there was one guy near the doors, he wore the stealth suit which made him look more like a robot. Observer looked like some human after botched plastic surgery compared to what this guy wore.

His mask looked even more awkward, there was built in night-vision on it, because the mask looked like it had four or five eyes, there was an air filter which looked like your regular gas-mask and everything else was covered in the same material as the whole stealth suit. The guy wasn't using the stealth system and so he was clearly visible. Max didn't know how his voice sounded like because this guy was silent since they've met. The whole stealth-party was the collection of the most silent guys RDA could gather around the world, or that's what Max thought. Everyone was thinking about the possible way out, the children were getting restless and some of them even tried to break out of their cells, it was however of no use because the reinforced material was harder than steel. Max always wondered why nobody cared to make AMPs out of this material.

"_Sure, it would look strange when you'll be able to see how it worked inside, but this thing is more resistant to damage than anything I have seen!_" He thought. The silence once again filled the Cellblock B, and the guard near the doors became restless. He looked at Max, then at the girl, then at Mawey's cell and then at the cell across his. He then punched a code to open the cellblock B doors leading to the rest of the facility and looked outside of the doors, nobody was there, he pulled his head back inside and then closed the doors. Once he was sure that nobody was there to see him, he unsealed the lower part of his mask, removing the air filter and allowing him to breathe the normal air without additional filtration. Whoever this guy was, he was shaved so cleanly that his mouth looked like he was thirteen years old. He was Caucasian and looked really like a girl.

He inhaled several times, like he couldn't breathe in that air-filter thingy and looked around once again. When he noticed that Max, Mawey and the children were the only one paying attention to him, he started to whistle some really old melody. Max didn't recognize it at first but after a few more moments he also started whistling the same song, surprising the guard at the doors who stopped whistling for a few seconds, but then caught up with Max. This was one of the best songs meant for relaxation, or at least Max thought so. It was called 'Don't worry, be happy'. For some reason, Max found that song so relaxing, even though he was locked up in the cell which wasn't bigger than three meters in each direction.

The warden also started to snap the fingers into the rhythm. Mawey wasn't sure what was really going on but he didn't want to interrupt it, he knew that making the guard angry wasn't the brightest idea, so he just listened to the whistling until Max eventually started singing. That's when Mawey was at the verge of getting insane. Being locked up was one thing but being tortured by your friend was a completely different thing. He covered his ears and hoped for the pain to go away.

* * *

Oh my god! Kill him before he botches the songs even more!  
He must be deaf or something, nobody can ruin the song and sing it with the ear-splitting voice.

Anyway, we're still packing so I do not have enough time to write decent chapters… It sucks to be rushed in making my own story! (I hate that)

Answers to readers:

-Forgotten shock trooper: And this is what Ricks get for being an ass

-Sana-dracois: Well, it would be awesome to know that the original author of Avatar is reading my story. The chance he is actually reading it however is really small.

-Hideout Writer: Damn those bureaucrats!

-Yukidog: It can't be helped, but I'll let you know that I'm very good at defending myself with small, easily concealable objects like knives and small screwdrivers (Being paranoid certainly have its good sides. Learning how to use screwdriver as a weapon is one of them.)

(Never had to defend myself though, but my paranoia tells me that the day will come…eventually!)

Well, I should also say that Don't worry be happy belongs to Bobby McFerrin and that I like that song, and the prison guard does too, not to mention Max…

Read & Review

Or you may skip reading it and just review it ^_^


	222. Chapter 221 No one and the prison stuff

Another day full of moving heavy stuff, and I learned that my co-workers are like blisters, they appear when the work is done. There is a bright side to all of this, I'll be somewhat richer and I got to test my car off road. (That means, pushing the car with about three hundred kilos in the trunk out of mud about two hours ago… Hell, I love my job ((no sarcasm involved)))

* * *

Chapter 221: No one and the prison stuff

The 'scout team' was already marching with the other hunters. Jake was talking with one of the best warriors and hunters in the whole clan, who recently returned from the business trip. That business trip was just about riding pa'li all over Pandora, from one clan to another, telling them that the humans were still on Pandora and that the clans should be preparing for the worst, that Toruk Makto will need their aid once again in order to fight the humans. It was the same na'vi who fought side by side with the Eywa's favored human.  
"_**Most of the northern clans agreed to help the Toruk Makto once again. The other clans will not help us because they are too weak**_" Tingal, who met the hunters on his way to the village, reported to Jake who just nodded.

"_**It is good to know that most of them are still with us, but now we also have to worry about the future of our clan**_" Jake pointed out just how serious the problem was. Tingal already heard about the kidnapping from other hunters. Jake was actually one of the last people he spoken to. The only two remaining were the 'came back from dead' Rick and 'I'm glad that my mate is alive' Tarya, who were both busy trying to gather some info about the Hell's gate from Thanatoress who was the last one near it.

"[I didn't see the base itself, yet I saw many of the machines on the wall trying to turn themselves]" She said to Rick while they've kept on marching.

"That means Max managed to fix some of the turrets. Maybe he was fixing them when the RDA attacked. Maybe that's the way they've got inside, when the operational turrets were on manual or when they were under maintenance." Rick said out loud, translating at least part of the conversation to the na'vi, or at least to those who understand English.

Ney'tiri was one of them.  
"This helps us how?" She asked the question which was almost on everyone's mind.

"That we're screwed, because the turrets will try to mow us down" Rick stated the obvious fact which wasn't exactly helping them in any way.

"_**I hope Eywa is watching over Mawey and children**_." Tarya said with concerned tone, making everyone else a little more depressed, but also a little more determined in saving the kids. "_They are the future of the clan, if RDA does anything to them, I swear to Eywa that I'll find the one responsible and then I'll let the mothers of the children do whatever they want to him_…_No I mustn't lose hope, they are still alive, but I can't imagine the horrible things they are doing to them right now._"

Meanwhile in the prison, Mawey suffered greatly. The pain was so intense that he even considered ending his own life by trying to break free with hitting the cell doors with his head until either his head or the glass broke. Putting his fingers all the way into his ears didn't help either. Max just kept on singing and the guard encouraged him by finding yet another song they could sing. Even though this was just the fifth song they've sang, or at least what Max sang, because the soldier just whistled the melodies, it seemed like an eternity full of torture.

"If you weren't traitor, I would've got drunk with you" The new voice came in. Max was the most surprised of the all. All this time, he was singing with a woman, not some sort of guy who took estrogen pills just for fun.

"Whoa, you're a girl?" Max asked out loud, immediately regretting that he said such a thing to a woman.

"Wait, scratch that!" He quickly yelled when he realized how dumb that question really was.

"No, I'm just horribly disfigured man who took estrogen pills for too long" Was her response, and sly smile appeared on her face, whiles he walked away from the doors to his cell doors.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to… I wasn't trying to… It is just that I was so…"

"Smooth talker I see" She said while taking a small flask which was attached to the suit in a way that it looked like part of the suit itself. She opened the flask and took a sip from it.

"I presume that's a medicine" Max tried to change the topic and pointed at the flask which she was holding.

"Yes, it helps me to stay concentrated on the things at hand, and as you can see, the thing in my hand is bottle of the finest brandy on Pandora." She said proudly and Max couldn't help it and was remembered about Rick.

"It must be the finest one, it is the only one left on Pandora" She finished that sentence.

"That's a lie, Rick still have the best brandy on Pandora." Mawey joined in. He was pretty sure Rick has the best Brandy around here, because he and Bruce drank some of it together.

"And who might be this Rick you are talking about" She asked.

"I won't tell you" Mawey said, walking away from the doors in order to annoy the guard a little.

"He is favored by Eywa." The girl across Max's cell said, making the guard turn.

"He fought two palulukans and won!" One of the few children who also knew how to speak English a little added.

"He died recently!" Max said with same amount of happiness and in the same cheerful voice the kids used, only to earn concerned look from his guard.

"Whoa, you are really happy about him dying, spent too much time with na'vi I guess." She said, taking another sip from the now almost empty flask.

"I think that's none of your business miss… err…ummm…I forgot your name!" Max said while blushing slightly.

The guard took a deep breath and then exhaled. She walked over to Max's cell and leaned against the doors, facing away from Max.

"Say Lucia if you want to call me, Say 'I bet I can drink more than you' if you want to die" She said with sweet voice while looking at the girl in adjacent cell.

"Now tell me Max, how come some favored na'vi who is dead now, still have the best brandy around here?" She asked him, turning her head to him. He sat down on the ground and looked at her.

"PFC Rick is not na'vi." Max said with a hint of drama in his voice.

"It must be another traitor then." She said with sigh.

"Oh yes, and I'm a traitor too then, trying to keep the Hell's gate up and running all by myself is of course the worst case of treason." Max rolled his eyes, making his guardian to turn around and look in his eyes.

"You have a point there, but we're getting too far from the important thing."

"Which is?"

"Where is this Rick's booze?" She asked. Even though Max couldn't see her face completely, her grin told him that she wasn't going to let it go until he eventually shows her where Rick hid his booze.

"Let's make a deal then" Max said suddenly, managing to catch her off guard, but he also managed to catch himself off guard, he didn't know what kind of deal he wanted to make with her.

"Oh I like you, you certainly know what woman wants, but you aren't going to give it to her freely. Let's hear what you have to offer." She said with confident smile on her face.

Max quickly thought about what he could possibly gain from giving Rick's booze to this woman. Then he suddenly came up with a plan that might work.

"I'll lead you to Rick's booze cache under two conditions. First: No harm will come to the children, and second one is that I and Mawey over there will get drunk with you!"

"_**What?**_ " Mawey was so surprised by this strange offer that he completely forgot how to say 'What' in English

"I like your offer!" Lucia exclaimed, but instead of accepting it, she gave him counteroffer

"I tell you what, You'll lead me to the cache, I'll take you with me, your blue friend will stay where he is and I'll make sure that nothing happens to kids while they are in there" She said, without thinking Max accepted the offer.

"Great" She said and then reattached the filter part of her helmet back to its place.

"Hey Joe, you remember the favor?" She asked someone over the built-in radio

Max couldn't make out the words the other side said, but he could hear the voice clearly enough to figure out that the owner of the voice was annoyed.

"Yes, the one about not telling anyone about…That for another month." She said with sweet voice. Now the voice on the other side was almost angry.

"I want you to get over to the cellblock B and meet me here" She said.

"Okay, see you here tight-ass." She said with sweet mocking tone and then turned the radio off when the guy on the other side started swearing like there was no tomorrow.

"Tight-ass? Do I really want to know?" Max asked with horrified smile on his face.

"Big Joe is the biggest and strongest marine in the whole squad, he however tends to let himself "Out of the closet" When he drinks too much…" Lucia said, making air quotes with her fingers when she said the closet phrase, making Max immediately regret asking that question.

* * *

We've got some names, maybe new characters? What is going to happen? Could the kids get in harm's way? Should the girl be afraid or are the boys in danger when it comes to Big Joe guarding them? How is Max going to get through the drinking with Rick-like Lucia? Is Rick going to be angry at Max for revealing the most important thing to the enemy? Will Rick and Lucia ever meet? Is there enough alcohol to sustain those two? Who is better at drinking? Lucia or Rick?

Let's find out, lower the gates… wait, wrong line… oh here it is, "We'll see in the following chapters"

The meh day ended up in the best way it possibly could. Found a bottle of Roso, the red sour wine. It certainly improved my day (and my writing skills, I however am still tired from all this working so this chapter is one of the average ones… I don't think you guys will get a decent chapter till 21st of October, that's when the moving will be finished…Or I hope it'll be finished by then.

Please bear with me until then (You made it this far, its not like you can't wait for fifteen more days)

Answers to readers!

-The stone tiger: Had to alter the script because you guessed it (Naah, just kidding, but you were pretty close to the truth though!)

-Yukidog: I do not have natura…wait a second…You're sick!

-MoreCakeForMe: The mysterious guy is Lucia, the mysterious girl with no face yet she's already prepared to challenge Rick in drinking… Let's find out who is the best of the best

-Sana-dracios: Well, talking about usernames, did you change yours or have I misspelled it every fricking time?

-Hideout Writer: This story being normal? Bwahahahahaha *rolls on the floor laughing*

-Forgotten shock trooper: As you said before, karma is b*#ch and Rick totally had that one coming for being such a meanie!

"I didn't mean to be mean"  
All is forgiven, let's drink!

Well, that's it…

Read & Review

Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine!


	223. Chapter 222 No one is chased

Two centimeters away from someone else's car, two centimeters near someone's fence, and two centimeters between the ground and brake pedal, two centimeters more and I would've ripped off the hand-brake… Today I almost caused a car accident, but I've kept some distance (Two centimeters from everything)… It is day like this when you are facing the question like "OMG, I almost died today… should I skip today's update? (0.0000007 seconds later) Naah!"

* * *

Chapter 222: No one is chased

When Big Joe arrived, Max immediately knew why he was called "Big Joe" in the first place. Big Joe was two point one meter tall, which meant that he was bigger than the smallest na'vi kid in here. Max wasn't prepared for someone this big though.

"What do you want this time?" He said. His voice was deep and rough, just like your woodcutter stereotype's voice. His stealth suit was roughly the same as Lucia's, with the only difference that where she had her flask, he had a spare magazine, which many dangerously looking bullets.

"You see these children? Good, I want each and every last one of them safe! Make sure that Harry stays away from them. You have my permission to beat the living crap out of him if he tries anything on them. I'll keep my mouth shut about your little problem depending on what they say when I come back, and if Chief comes here, tell him that I took the doctor for interrogation." Lucia instructed Joe while she opened the cell-doors to Max's cell. She immediately took out her pistol and aimed at his head.

"Don't shoot I give up!" Max immediately cried out when he saw the pistol pointed at his head. He was now crouching and covering his head with both of his arms.

"Whoa, you should get a medal for bravery!" Lucia said while she pulled him back up with her free hand.

"You know the way, lead on and don't try anything funny" She said once he was upright again.

"Okay I'll do it!" Max turned from somewhat confident man into scared man when she pointed the gun at his head, he felt safe behind the reinforced door thingy, now the only thing that kept him alive was the deal they've made with each other. He slowly walked from his cell and around the Big Joe who growled at him, making him jump a little.

"_**I hope you know what you are doing.**_" Mawey mumbled when he saw Max walk outside of the cellblock B

"There it is: The Hell's Gate." Rick mumbled when he saw the control tower which was clearly visible from where they were standing. Jake, Ney'tiri and Tarya were right behind him, looking at the control tower which was obviously the best place to build a nest, at least that's what several strangely looking, bird-like creatures who were probably trying to get something to eat because the nest looked empty at least from this angle.

"You have a plan on how to get past the turrets haven't you?" Jake asked Rick who was already thinking about one.

"I've got really dangerous and daring plan, how about just walking over to the main gate and going inside through it?" Rick said with semi-serious voice. He was thinking about more serious plan when Jake gave it a serious thought.

"_They'll probably try to capture us as well when we try to enter through the front entrance. Or maybe we'll be able to diplomatically solve the problem, maybe even figure out what they want here, and why the hell did they take OUR children as prisoners?_"

"Or we could get inside over the walls, after we figure out which turrets are not working properly, there is no way Max could've fixed them all by himself." Rick said and Jake nodded to that plan

"That's the best plan we've got right now, let's stick to that one." He said and then the small group consisting of three na'vi armed with bows, and enormous knives, one human with combat shotgun and enough pistols to arm a small nation, followed by several hellfire wasps who tried to push them away from their nest.

"Aaah wild bees!" Rick cried out when he saw the hellfire wasp dancing dangerously around him, he immediately started to run toward the hell's gate just like the na'vi did. Nobody wanted to get stung by hellfire wasps. Even though their stings weren't lethal, they were still pretty painful, and last thing the four of them needed was to be in pain even before getting inside the Hell's gate.

"There is nothing in this apartment" Lucia said with annoyed tone when she entered the same room as Max. When she got inside though, she noticed several things that were proof that someone extraordinary lived in here before, someone with no sense of smell whatsoever and someone with great talent of stockpiling his dirty laundry and thus creating small hill of dirty clothes.

"Besides the smell, there is nothing." She pointed out. Max turned his head to look at Lucia with confusion. She had her air filter in place, and therefore there was no way she could smell the horrible stench which was coming from the pile of clothes.

"How the hell can you smell that?" He asked her, but then he immediately regretted letting the untainted oxygen out of his lungs, when he finished the sentence, he had to inhale the air which was inside the room, and that was not a pleasant thing. The dirty laundry smelled horrible, but there was also a different smell which was less intense, it was the smell of alcohol.

"It is air filter, I can smell through this without any problems" Lucia said, her voice void of any emotion. She then looked around the room and then looked at Max who was about to uncover Rick's secret stash of alcohol when he noticed that there was one box already outside of that stash.

"Oh here is one" Max said. The horrible air getting into his lungs once again, he pulled the half empty box under the clothes and was about to check the bottles when he was literally pushed away from the box with so much force that he fell on his ass when Lucia pushed him away from the box she then squealed like a schoolgirl who just found the cutest puppy being held by the cutest boy in the school who just decided that he'll marry her, all of that at once!

"This is goldmine!" She cried out when she spotted the bottles, immediately lifting one of them up. She carefully checked the etiquette and then put it back, lifting another one.

Max was thinking that this might be the best time to get out of here. He slowly stood up and started to walk toward the doors very carefully, still looking at Lucia who was still rummaging through the bottles.

"Thinking of running away?" She asked Max who immediately froze in place.

"I thought we had a deal, you'll keep me company in here while we'll enjoy this booze" She said, turning toward him, even though she had her mask on, Max knew she was grinning at him. It was the evil grin of an evil animal who wanted to get you so drunk that you'll forget who you are! In fact she was like the wild version of Rick. IF Rick was a booze hound, then she was Booze wolf. "_While still being alcohol obsessed canine, she's the wilder one of them._" Max thought as he thought about his chances. He had really small chance of surviving running away, but with her trying to kill him with Rick's alcohol, his chances at survival were roughly the same.

"**Initializing data override protocol**… **Override successful, configuring controls… Done**" Observer said while looking at Alexandra who grinned at him. She was happy that this worked the way she hoped it would, but if it weren't for Smokey, she wouldn't be able to make this thing work again.

"Good job Smokey, we've did it!" She said happily, looking below the AMP where Smokey was last seen. When her eyes found him however, she was truly surprised to see him like that. Smokey was lying on the floor, his right arm under his head as he lied on his side, he held wrench in the other hand and slept on the ground like a toddler who was tired of playing all day long.

"This is the most disturbing thing I've seen… today." Alexandra said and then looked back at Observer who didn't resemble human anymore. He was just a torso with head. The damaged limbs were removed and instead of them, he was wired to the AMP which was obviously less damaged than he was.

"_It is only temporary, until the Hell's gate is taken back from RDA, It'll be a real challenge to see if I can fix him too_" She thought, already seeing the bigger cliff she wanted to climb upon.

* * *

See? I used a metaphor in the last sentence! I'm so awesome… (Well, not really)  
The chapter is one of the slightly-below-the-average and therefore you guys are free to flame me for doing such a crappy chapter after day full of working and doing all that stuff...

Anyway, Lucia found part of Rick's treasure and she's now checking the value before she tries to go all 'Rawr I'm Rick with no D*#k'. (read that as "get drunk")

Well, I finished yet another bottle, seems like I started to drink heavily just to keep myself sane. Lucky me!

Answers to readers, or anyone who still reviews ^_^

-sana-dracios: Neither did I, I'll have to fix that someday. You know, re-upload the old chapters just to fix this typo ^_^

-Forgotten shock trooper: That's right, Big Joe is staying, the story just needed a woodcutter-like soldier who swings the other way.

-Yukidog: I'm not putting screwdrivers into my nose!

-The stone tiger: There is only part of Rick's stash, but the main part is still in his room, under the floor.

-Hideout writer/Ajax: No surrender! (AKA: I'll write it, or die writing!)

Well, we've got to end today's chapter (I'm thinking about removing this part from the future chapters, I just hate announcing that there is an end in this chapter… I feel like capt'n obvious!)

Read & Review

Kill the speed, not yourself


	224. Chapter 223 No one and romantic girl

Running late, but coming, nothing else to add to today's story, I'm tired so much that I don't even see what I'm writing, but hell I must write today's chapter no matter what… But the bed is calling me!

* * *

Chapter 223: No one and romantic girl

"So how many are moving?" Rick asked Jake who just peeked from the tree to see how many turrets were scanning for them. Their plan of walking in through the main gate was a little flawed, there were several turrets actively scanning for enemies. Although they didn't fire on them, they didn't want to risk being shot in the head by minigun. "_It would totally ruin my hair, not to mention that it'll probably mess with my brain too!_" Rick thought. Jake peeked from behind the tree and quickly pulled his head back. The turret didn't have enough time to react properly and so he just managed to turn toward the Tree which was covering Jake completely.

"Three, one of them is jammed though, can't turn toward us. The other two seem to be active." Jake said. They were pinned down by the turrets that just looked threateningly on them. The turrets however seemed to forget about them rather quickly and immediately started scanning the area around them, including the courtyard which was almost deserted.

"Sir, the communication tower is almost operational" Harry said to his fearless leader who was being busy sitting in Quaritch's old armchair.

"Good, so how long until we can start the death-ray?" The fearless leader asked while still facing away from Harry, who wasn't surprised to hear about the death-ray.

"We have no death-ray sir. We'll be able to call the Charybdis soon though." Harry said, keeping his cool. The squad he was in wasn't exactly the most normal one. In your usual squad, you've either got a joker or you've got a bunch of silent guys or you've got your greenhorns. This was the joker type of squad, but unlike the usual squads where the Joker guy wasn't important enough to make a difference, the joker was this squad's leader, and sometimes his jokes were just as dangerous as the enemy fire.

"_Take out that AMP with your grenade launching pistol!_" Harry remembered, he got out and shot at the AMP with his pistol until he realized that this wannabe colonel made just another joke on his account. "_Almost took a bullet to the head, the bullet which was big as my torso!_" Harry remembered. That was the first time he tried to beat the crap out of his superior in the middle of the battle zone. He attempted to beat the living sh*t out of Jason, who was still facing away from him, on several occasions which followed some of Jason's jokes which endangered Harry's life.

"Then we'll have to fix the antenna and wait until they deliver us the death ray!" Jason just raised his hand in benevolent gesture.

"Yes…sir…" Harry said with disgust as he made a mocking salute instead of proper one and walked away. "_He's so predictable, now he'll turn around on his chair and starts a monologue about how evil he is, or maybe it'll be the 'we'll save the world with this thing' kind of stuff_" Harry thought, and he was right because Jason really turned around on his chair and started mumbling something. Harry however didn't want to stick around and find out what exactly was his almost crazy commander had to say. Instead he decided that checking out the prisoners was far more interesting.

"_I heard they've got a female, maybe they wouldn't mind if I greeted her properly._" Harry thought, with grin appearing on his face. He was supposed to get outside and climb on the antenna and offer a helping hand to the Grumpy. Grumpy was the only one capable of fixing almost everything from almost nothing. He could re-attach your hand with only a paperclip. Of course he wouldn't do it for you, or for anyone he didn't like, which meant he would only do it for himself, few friends and his mother.

"_The only way he could re-attach the hand with a paper clip is to straighten it, stab it in the shoulder and put the missing arm in same manner back._" Harry thought as he looked at the direction signs. One pointing toward the airlock and the other one showed him the way to the cellblock. Of course there were several other signs which could lead him almost everywhere in the base, but he was deciding between those two.

"Cellblock B, here I come." He mumbled as he went straight to the cells.

Meanwhile at one of the more or less abandoned side of the base, in someone's room, there was something wild going on.

"C'mon, be wild! Take your shirt off!" Lucia said rather loudly, she was trying to get the clothes off Max who was resisting her. "_What the hell are you doing? You always wanted to score with a girl who wanted you!_" He screamed at himself, but then the more romantic part of his mind kicked in "_I however imagined it a little differently, with candles and gentle kisses and lots of love and all_. _Not being raped by drunken girl whose face is by the way still hidden behind the helmet._" He realized that he didn't want it this way, and so he kept on resisting her, pushing her hands off him when she tried to grab his T-shirt.

"I gets it, you're a romantic type of guy" She said with a small smile on her face. Max looked at her mouth which was barely capable of making out the words she wanted to say and which they butchered, and then at the now completely empty box which lied on the ground beside her. "_I still can't believe that she drank all of that in a matter of minutes!_" He realized that she must've been a skilled drinker because normal human would've been already under the table, or dying of alcohol poisoning but not her, she was like Rick, her ability to absorb alcohol was incredible, yet her breath smelled like Rick always did.

"That is correct" Max said, pushing his glasses closer to his eyes. He still wasn't sure if he wanted to 'take advantage' of the situation and enjoy her company. Enjoying the company roughly translated as 'being raped by booze-fueled faceless woman'

"How about kissing me first then?" She offered, taking a step forward. Max however tried to take a step backward and tripped over something on the ground and fell into the dirty laundry hill which eased his fall. Before he could realize what was going on, she was already on him, and her lips were merely centimeters away from his lips, she closed in slowly and Max could smell the grapes and alcohol. It wasn't really that romantic but it was really close. When their noses were almost touching, there was a silent 'tink' noise as the night vision part of her helmet touched his glasses.

She chuckled at that and quickly removed the upper part of her mask, making her whole face visible. Max finally saw her whole face. She was approximately thirty two years old, with small nose and almost non-existent eyebrows. Her hair was snow white and her eyes were blue. Another thing worth mentioning was the scar which was above her right eye and relatively small one on her nose.

"I...um…you" Max began, or at least tried to begin but he found out that he didn't have the words to describe what he wanted to say.

"You're such a flatterer!" She said before she moved in once again, trying to kiss him.

The scouting party meanwhile circled around the hell's gate until they found a wall with only one turret working, and even though it was slightly damaged it looked dangerously.

"_**Here is the plan, I and Ney'tiri will run to the wall and quickly climb up, we'll then try to make the turret turn around, when it'll face away, you and Tarya will go and climb right behind us. If other turrets spot us, hide behind this one, once everyone is up there, we'll climb down and head inside**_" Jake said and Rick nodded. Jake looked at the turret and at the vines that were growing on the wall and when he saw that the turret was facing away. He quickly darted toward the wall. Ney'tiri also went toward the wall but she was faster than him and so she got to the wall almost a whole second faster than he did.

There was also no problem with climbing up. The turret meanwhile tried to turn back, but it was obviously damaged and couldn't move properly, so it moved slowly like many others. When it turned halfway back, Jake and Ney'tiri were already up there and tried to draw its attention by knocking on the camera like it was some sort of doors. The turret's behavior immediately turned to hostile and it tried to turn toward the offenders. That was just the moment Rick was waiting for. He immediately darted from his cover toward his wall, but when he was halfway there, he got picked up by the something that moved way faster than he did. Luckily for him it wasn't a turret, but Tarya who offered him a lift.

"_**Thanks!**_ " He said as she ran toward the wall, without problems she climbed up using only one hand while holding Rick with the other one. By that time the turret turned almost 180 degrees. When Rick and Tarya arrived to the top of the wall, the turret suddenly stopped moving, the hostile behavior then quickly changed to the normal scanning mode and it started turning back.

"What the hell?" Jake mumbled when Rick cried out

"Look out!" he yelled while pointing at the turret which was already turned toward them.

* * *

Oh noes, add minigun and na'vi together and you'll get na'vi full of holes… Now what will happen if you get three na'vi and one human close to each other and use the aforementioned minigun on them? We'll never know!

Another tiring day full of moving heavy stuff, not enough sleep and not enough time to play or write. I'll end this chapter right after answers to readers  
(oh and there is about 75% probability of me not being able to update tomorrow so be prepared for that)

Answers to…you know the drill already don't you?

-Hideout writer: Watch the language, use the censor-marks (*#&!) while trying to say something vulgar!

-Sana-dracios: It does bother me, but I do not have enough time to do that… yet!

-Forgotten shock trooper: Well, aren't you observant/foreshadowing one? (Hell, should've read the reviews before I started writing this chapter)

-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow: Because Rick was acting like a douche and he felt like making gay joke…which got out of hand a little.

-Yukidog: Wait! It is dangerous to go alone, take this! *gives you half-eaten donut*

-Athemis: Thanks for reading me that long, it must've been a horrible experience to read all that stuff day by day… I don't know what happened to Nash, maybe he took a day or fifty off ^_^

Read & Review

Too tired to give you any advice!


	225. Chapter 224 No one is intruding

Today I'll introduce you the newest concept in this story, it is known as mini-chapter and it would be three quarters of the size of the regular one. It is because the moving is eating ALL my time (woke up at 6:50 this morning, first break: 21:20… started to write today's chapter ten minutes later.)  
So sorry, but it is this or nothing at all.

* * *

Chapter 224: No one is intruding

Nobody dared to move a muscle, the predator spotted its prey which consisted of three na'vi and one human. The predator however wasn't just any ordinary predator. It was a minigun turret which was looking at them. Rick and the others attempted to look like some sort of decorations in hope that the turret won't start shooting at them, if it did, they would've been ripped to shreds in a matter of seconds. The green light which was blinking at the top of the turret hinted that the turret was low on ammo, but it wasn't completely dry either.

"_Being low on ammo means she has under thousand of bullets left, it could be one bullet left but it could be nine hundred ninety nine bullets full of pain and death which would turn us into red splat on the turret behind us_" Rick thought. The turret looked at them and then turned away. She was still automatically operating though, so it meant the sensors were either damaged to the point where it had only motion sensors or something wasn't right.

"_**Don't turn around**_" Jake said, realizing that the turret which was behind them finally turned around and that the barrel was directly behind them, the turret looked at them like the previous one did and then turned away.

"_Oh thank you Eywa!_" Rick thought, suddenly realizing what just saved their lives.

"_Thank you for advanced If Friend or Foe detection._"

"_**It must be IFF detector, it probably thinks that I'm escorting you**_" Rick said, noticing that the camera was focused on him. Even though his AMP had a "Na'vi pay better" sticker, he was still official RDA employee, because he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that if something went wrong someday, he'll be able to say 'Hey, if you're going to shoot me, send the money you owe me for being here to the charity.' RDA in fact owed him a lot of money, they didn't count on military guys lasting too long, but they needed more and more for defending their turf.

The decision was easy, high salary which they'll start to pay after one month of 'tryout' meaning that most of the recruits didn't stand a chance and they owed them nothing. Rick on the other hand was one of the several military guys still alive who survived on Pandora for more than half a year, which meant they owed him at least five months of paycheck which was rather nice sum of money.

"_**This is why we brought you along**_" Jake said with relieved smile on his face, already trying to lighten up the mood. It didn't work as he thought though.

"_**You wanted me here so I could be your meat-shield, I feel honored my Olo'eyktan…**_" Rick said in insulted tone.

"_**You know I didn't mean it like that**_" Jake pointed out but Rick was already climbing down. Not wanting to provoke the turrets more than it was absolutely necessary, everyone followed Rick down on the ground. When they reached the ground floor, everyone grabbed their weapons and started walking toward the Hell's gate.

"Look up there" Rick said in English, pointing at one of the high antenna which was built on roof. Tarya looked upwards and saw that there was someone on top of it, doing something with it using some weird tools.

"_**They want to call for backup**_" Jake immediately thought. He knew that these antennas were used only for two things: Enhance the effective radius of AVTR drive, and thus making it possible for avatars to travel further away from the Hell's gate, and for communications. "_I'm pretty damn sure that RDA who just got here isn't looking for diplomatic solutions. Especially not after kidnapping our village's children_"

"Let's move" Rick said and the four of them quickly ran toward the airlock, trying to keep a low profile was a little hard for the na'vi. Three blue dots on the grey concrete weren't exactly subtle and Rick was too small to be seen from the antenna, besides the guy was facing away from them.

After Rick cycled the airlock, everyone got inside.

Alexandra wasn't expecting this, she wasn't expecting this at all. Smokey who was now fully awake was also surprised to see what just happened with their work.

"Is this some kind of new test?" He asked Alexandra who shook her head. Last thing she did was asking Observer to walk in circle around her. He made a few circles and then ran off, and by running off she meant running off. AMP's legs were so rusty that it could barely walk, not to mention the internal damage to the legs, not allowing it to walk faster than fifteen kilometers per hour, yet he ran away with speed thrice as big!

This AMP wasn't constructed for entertainment purposes, and so it shouldn't be able to run faster than it was constructed for, and especially not when it was damaged like this. Smokey then shrugged and reached into his pocket for another joint, when his fingers swept the pocket however, they didn't find anything and thus sending Smokey into panic.

"Golden puppies! He stole my weed!" He exclaimed, immediately starting to run after the AMP.

"Golden what?" Alexandra asked while getting even more confused than before, she never heard this kind of exclamation before. She wasn't sure what to do with the situation at hand until František walked over to see her.

"So how is it going? " He asked, putting a hand around her shoulder. She smiled and leaned on him.

"My work just ran away with my assistant mechanic" She said, looking at the two na'vi guardians who just realized that he was missing. They looked at Alexandra and she pointed in Smokey's general direction. They quickly looked the way she pointed, said the Irayo thing and ran after Smokey.

Observer who was connected to the AMP through several sets of reductions and connectors which were 'an improvised repair of limbs' had some troubles dealing with the AMP itself. He thought he had it all figured out by now, but then he found several sectors on the mainframe's disks which were confusing, extraordinary, and probably corrupted data files which seemed to activate at random. Right now he had been trying to override the current command which was unknown. The AMP started running somewhere and he was trapped inside, not being able to get out of the goddamn thing.

Max was knocking on the heaven's doors. He wasn't in heaven yet but he was pretty damn sure that he was close to them now. He was always a loner, he attempted to hit on girls when he was younger but they turned him down because he was all geeky, the first kiss he got from a girl was when he stole it from her on St. Patrick's Day about seven years ago.

This was the first time a girl willingly kissed him in sensual kind of way, and although the smell was a little turn-off, her lips tasted like wine, which was rather unsurprising fact. Not only that she was pretty, but she was a good kisser. Max on the other hand was the passive kisser, he could barely receive the kisses from someone else, now giving them to someone else was almost impossible for him without making himself look either too geeky, or look like a gay who is trying to go straight for once in his life. She pulled away after a few minutes of kissing and asked him with a sweet tone

"Was that romantic enough for you, Mr. Scientist?"

"Actually I'm a doctor, scientist is not a mmph!" he tried to lecture her but she knew a way to make him shut the hell up, and it involved a lot of kissing.

* * *

Yay, I made a first minichapter, go me… (Screw it… I need to go move stuff again!)

There is nothing to add to today's chapter because it basically sucks, it was really really short and it wasn't even funny. It was one of the 'Meh-est' chapters ever!

Well there is not much time left for me so I'll skip to the Answers to readers right now

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: NO! *runs away*

-Yukidog: Nuh-uh you can't give gifts back to the giver…It is rude!

-Mr. Question: I do not know and I do not have time to search for it, sorry!

-forgotten shock trooper: That's what the cliffhangers are for, making the reader go mad from waiting. It is a great honor to know that I'm inspiration for a fanfic *makes another dent on his keyboard, which now counted seven ruined lives*

-Oldskoolninja: Thank you very much, I'll PM you when I'll go to the USA (Its not going to happen anytime soon though)

-The stone tiger: You have a knack for making things go random, do you want a job? (just kidding, I'm one man writer!)

Ok, time to go to the bed…wait, I need to move something before that…DAMN!

Read & Review

Write three A4 pages under 45 minutes.  
no plans, just pure improvising  
and make that chapter look at least average!


	226. Chapter 225 No one's conditions

Oooh look, its another minichpater which I'm going to write in record time, which means under forty minutes, or at least I hope I'll be able to improvise this fast! To make it even harder for me, I'll be obviously patting my cat the whole time. (It'll be difficult)

* * *

Chapter 225: No one's conditions

When Rick and his group got into the base, they had to deal with the missing signs. There were usually several signs which pointed to several important locations, but now they were missing.

"Look, there are some footprints" Rick pointed at the muddy footprints left on the ground. They were relatively big, so it meant that these belonged to the children who were here with Mawey.

"_It means that they were able to roam freely in the base, at least for some time…_" Jake quickly counted how many pairs of footprints there were to see if every child made it into the base, he gave up rather quickly when he realized that there were too many footprints at once to be able to determine which belonged to who, and therefore it was almost impossible to count how many children entered the base.

"_**Split in two groups, each one will take a different path to the Cellblock B**_" Jake suggested but Rick quickly dismissed that plan with extremely logical reason.

"You haven't seen many horror movies in your life have you? Split up in place like this will surely get you or me killed, or Tarya and Ney'tiri kidnapped only to be brutally raped by huge werewolf zombies or something!" Rick said silently while looking around for any signs of werewolf zombies.

"Whoa… you had some of Smokey's stuff didn't you?" Jake asked while starting to walk deeper into the base.

"Look, all I know is that if we get separated, we'll be killed, raped and eaten!"

"_**It is indeed dangerous to go alone, those evil aliens likely set up some traps to capture or kill us**_" Ney'tiri agreed with Rick while Tarya just kept on nervously looking around.

"Et Tu Brutus?" Jake mumbled while rolling his eyes. "_I can't believe that the knowledge of horror movies is going to dictate how we are going to proceed now_" Jake thought.

"_**Hey, I'm an alien too, if you hadn't notice**_" Rick said, pointing out that he was still a human.

"_**You are different**_" Ney'tiri said with the tone she used to end the arguments.

The group of rescuers slowly advanced forward toward the cellblock B. They decided to take a route around the mess hall instead of around the living quarters because "That's where the zombies live" Rick said, now making fun out of Jake, who wasn't annoyed because Rick practically led the group, he was annoyed that he managed to become a leader because he said 'Werewolf zombies'.

"You know there aren't any zombies in here, just a bunch of RDA guys in superior armor. Well, unless your T-shirt repels bullets and your pants shoot rockets, which is possible because we're infiltrating base full of werewolf zombies…" Jake said, sighing at the end of this sentence.

"Okay, there are no werewolf zombies…" Rick admitted it when they arrived in front of the mess hall.

"Intruders!" Somebody yelled from inside and Rick had barely just enough time to hide behind the corner.

"There is a bunch of angry soldiers." Jake completed Rick's sentence for him.

"Two in the mess hall." Rick said while pulling his combat shotgun off his backs.

"One right behind you!" Jake cried out as he grabbed Rick by the collar and together with their mates jumped into the kitchen. It was a good plan to hide in the kitchen, or at least Jake thought it was a good plan because the guy in the corridor will not be able to shoot at them. He however forgot that there was a huge window to the mess hall where the soldiers and scientists usually got their food from the cooks.

When they got there, the two soldiers in the mess hall immediately started firing on them. Ney'tiri quickly hid behind the stove and waited. There was no way she is going to stand up and shoot at the guys who knew where she was and were still shooting. Tarya hid behind the counter which was next to the stove and also waited while Rick ended up right next to her. Jake who was the last one to hide behind the counter had his bow prepared to shoot at the soldier who would likely follow them into the kitchen.

Harry was on his way to the cellblock B when he got hungry, and because he preferred to 'welcome' the females with full stomach, he decided to get a snack. He was lost in his thoughts as he walked toward the mess hall, his thoughts were mostly about the na'vi physiology, more specifically he wondered about their reproduction system because he heard that they used their hair covered queues to mate. "_Never had a sex with someone's hair_" He thought when he heard 'Gunny' yell that there were intruders.

He immediately stopped thinking about having sex with na'vi and got his nail gun out. This relatively big gun was a perfect mix between sniper rifle and machine gun. It had no scope but the accuracy was deadly, he could castrate a fly which was five hundred meters away from him without problems. Before he gets a chance to shoot however, the intruders hid in the kitchen.

He however got enough time to see that they were na'vi and they dragged some human away with them. He however was smart enough not to chase them, because he knew that they were expecting him. Instead he rushed into the mess hall where 'Gunny' and his brother 'Shooty' hiding behind the table which they used as a cover. He quickly rushed to the brothers and asked

"How many?"

"Four of them Mon." Gunny said. He was looking like a stereotypical Rasta from Jamaica, except the fact that he was all muscles. His brother was also looking like that, and it was almost impossible to distinguish them from each other. Even though they weren't twins, they acted like they were. They wore the same clothes, they had the same haircut, and they even had the same killing attitude right now.

"_Well, they wear the same clothes as me, maybe I'm their cousin, or we're just wearing the same stealth suit!_" Harry thought while he stood up and tried to shoot the intruders who were hiding behind the counter. The most surprising thing was when he saw a raised combat shotgun which started shooting at them. The human must've been with them and he blind-fired around.

"_**What are we going to do?**_" Tarya asked and Jake gave her a clear answer

"_**We are going to win this battle!**_" he said as Rick shot the shotgun around.

"Why did you kidnap our children?" Rick asked out loud, trying to strike a conversation with the enemy, because it was kind of boring to just shoot around. No reply came back, except the clicking sound which signalized that he was out of bullets. He obviously didn't hit anyone because there was no cry of pain. He quickly tried to reload his gun only to remember that he didn't have more of them, so he simply threw the combat shotgun away.

"_**You didn't bring ammo with you?**_"

"_**There wasn't any left!**_" Rick tried to defend himself but Jake kept on yelling at him

"_**Your method of 'hey lets get drunk together instead of killing each other' isn't going to work here**_" Jake said, and Rick realized that he didn't try this method yet.

"Hey guys, I have booze!" he yelled loud enough to be heard over the gunfire. In a matter of seconds, the gunfire stopped and he could hear the defenders chatting among themselves.

"Got any wine?" Harry asked curiously

"Red or white, sour or sweet, I got at least one of each of those"

"And whiskey?" 'Shooty' asked

"There might be a bottle or twelve…"

"And what do you want?" Harry asked suspiciously, not wanting to believe that they just came here to exchange bullets and give them some booze.

"Let's talk about that later!"

* * *

Chapter ends, there was a lot of action involved, of course I'm talking about the behind the scenes action. I got attacked by my cat several times, and I shouldn't forget about Max who might've had some action with Lucia behind the stages…

As always time is of the essence so lets get straight to the answers to readers!

Answers to readers  
(Four reviews? This will be too easy…)

-forgotten shock trooper: No way, I'm pretty sure he's all like "BACK OFF man I'm a scientist!" and he already started to lecture Lucia in order to make her his assistant.

-Hideout writer: You're like my car, it is like 'I need this quickly!' and when I get whatever she wants she's like 'oh, you are two seconds late, I'm dead already!' (Got some more randomness!)

-Yukidog: No, it is self defense!

-The stone tiger: He'll be like "F*ck!" and Jake will be like "Precisely!"

Okay, okay! I'll stop writing this right now so I can scratch you with both hands!  
*Meowrrr!*

Read & Review

OBEY YOUR CAT!


	227. Chapter 226 No one's awkward moments

This is emergency chapter, meaning that I have merely seconds before I should post it, so it'll be extra short, on the other side we're almost finished with moving to temporary house. We'll have to completely rebuild the flat we're getting in (It is the same state as it was fifty years ago…)

* * *

Chapter 226: No one's awkward moments.

"So, do we have a deal?" Rick yelled over the cupboard to the bunch of booze-deprived RDA soldiers who were now discussing their plan. Harry's idea was to torture them until they tell them where the booze is, while Gunny and Shooty were both okay with doing it the fair way.

"Two against one means we'll do it without blood mon!" Shooty said and Gunny just nodded.

"Fine, we have a deal!" Harry yelled back and Rick carefully peeked at the guys he just dealt with. These guys were awfully looking guys with strange suits on them.

"Let's keep those guns down shall we?" Rick said, pointing at the guns those three still held.

"I'm not falling for that old trick, you lower yo…" Harry stopped in mid sentence, realizing that the combat shotgun which Rick used to shoot at them wasn't in his hands anymore and therefore he had nothing to lower.

"Oh sorry, my bad" HE said, putting the nail gun back on its place on his backs. Shooty and Gunny did the same.

"So, what do you want in exchange for the booze mon?" Gunny asked, being the more straightforward one of the brothers.

"We're here for the P.O.W." Rick said and Shooty relaxed completely.

"So you're the guys from the pickup team?" He asked Rick who quickly realized that his plan is about to change a little because he wanted to lie to them at every possible occasion, saying that he was from the pick-up team would've been awfully suspicious and therefore it could get him into more trouble.

"You see, we…"

"I don't care, I'm here for the booze, do you have it or not?" Harry almost snapped at Rick who decided to walk toward the three soldiers.

"_**What the hell are you doing Rick?**_" Jake asked with distress, almost managing to grab Rick's hand.

"_**I'm using my 'dude let's get drunk' tactic, don't be a wuss and join me**_" Rick said, making the three soldiers a little nervous, mostly because he spoke the language which they couldn't understand, at all!

"Hey, no habla alien guys" Harry said with annoyed expression on his face.

"Sorry about that" Rick apologized and instead of walking toward the soldiers, he walked toward Tarya instead. She looked at him from the ground where she was almost lying in order to be able to hide behind the counter, when he extended the hand to her in familiar gesture, she took it without hesitation, no questions asked. He helped her up, and thus he managed to scare the soldiers once more.

"Whoa there big guy, nobody said anything about having three of these freaky blue guys…and girls leaving where they are standing." Harry said, deciding that it wouldn't be wise to just let the na'vi with sword-like daggers near them. That's when Rick's expression turned and he started walking toward Harry with anger in his eyes, that's when the soldiers raised their weapons again.

When Rick was merely centimeters away from Harry's face, Harry's pistol was already pushing him in the stomach, yet he didn't pay any attention to that.

"I dare you to say that again about my wife!" Rick said with his eyes still locked up with Harry's. Harry's eyes, which were cold like they always been when he was about to shoot somebody, suddenly widened, then he was about to laugh into this guys face when he realized that laughing at him might be actually a bad idea.

"You serious?" Gunny asked, putting his M60 back on his shoulder like it weighted nothing

"Dead serious" Rick said. That's when Tarya got behind him and placed both her hands on his shoulders. It was a gesture which simply radiated 'I'm his mate, and I'm proud of that!'

"Hell I'm not drunk enough for that, lets get that booze before anything even weirder happens." Harry said, throwing his hands into the air, while walking away.

"So you live with them, yes?" Shooty asked Rick, motioning toward Jake and Ney'tiri who were slowly getting out of their cover.

"On a tree." Rick said while nodding, making Gunny whistle.

"What the hell are you guys waiting for? Let's get the booze and then release the guests!" Harry yelled at both groups which were now bonded by extremely fragile alliance.

* * *

Whee, this is the shortest fricking chapter i ever wrote, lets hope It'll be longer than one thousand words at least, if it is not, I'll probably blame myself for being unable to write a decent chapter under twenty minutes!

End of the chapter, but before that I'm going to check the reviews to know how much do you guys actually hate me

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: Sorry it took me so long, its hard to think randomly while moving heavy stuff from place A to place B. It gets stereotypical after a while and then it affects your thinking!

-Forgotten shock trooper: That's Rick alright!

-Yukidog: You were infected with trollism! (Trololololo!)

-A sitting duck: Don't try to compute my madness!

(Yay the chapter is ((according to the site's counting)) 1023 words long)

Read & Review

Yarr, parrots are out of season!  
(That's why there is a cat on my shoulder!)


	228. Chapter 227 No one's shocking discovery

So guys, lets find out if I can connect to the internet, if I can do that then I'll be able to post this chapter, which will not be as long as I've expected because of the reasons you already know. I'm still moving stuff from point A to point B which means I'm so tired that I can't think straight (or gay) there is also the main reason which is insufficient time. Before I spent half my time by ranting up, I'll turn my attention to the story

* * *

Chapter 227: No one's shocking discovery

"Shouldn't we ask commander before we release them?" Gunny asked Shooty who just shrugged, that's when Harry joined in filled Gunny and Shooty on Jason's most recent orders.

"We don't need to. In fact we were supposed to release them this evening." Harry said, confusing Rick a little.

"Wait, what?" Rick asked simultaneously with Jake who was also surprised to hear that, this came out of nowhere and they weren't sure how to deal with it.

"You heard me. You came here for absolutely nothing. We were going to release them anyway, but now you're going to give me, wait." Harry stopped, realizing that he made a mistake somewhere and then he said

"us… you are going to give us booze, we'll get drunk together and then we'll let you walk away like nothing happened, okay?" Harry said with sinister smile on his face. That's when Rick thought that Jake and Ney'tiri will take out their weapons again and start shooting at everyone around. "_I really hope I'm mistaken, I really do! If they start shooting, the kids might get into dangerous situation._" Rick thought. That's when Gunny and Shooty looked at him.

"You going or what Mon?" Gunny asked with a smile on his face, it was a genuine smile, which said a lot about this guy. "_For example that he likes to smile_" Rick thought, he now regretted coming here in the first place. Not only that he was putting the children into a life threatening situation, but he also put himself and his friends to the same sort of danger, not to mention the problem with Alcohol which was going to end up in the wrong hands, specifically in the hands of the smallest one of them, because Shooty and Gunny looked like a good guys who would drink only what they need to, they didn't look like the type that would take all of it.

Two groups continued toward Rick's room where Lucia already started to undress the poor doctor. Max wasn't cooperating as she wanted though, because he refused to give up his pants with words "You don't need to take my pants off if you want to kiss me!"

"Are you sure?" She asked in half teasing and half mocking tone as she got the pants off him with a quick jerk. She was much stronger than Max and she certainly knew it, what was even worse was the fact that she was going to take advantage of Max who was terrified of the idea of being raped by someone, and he didn't care if she was girl or not. Max therefore decided to use drastic measures.

"But I have a headache!" He blurted out the most overused excuse for not having sex ever.

"_I can't imagine this actually working. _" He though. He didn't really think that it'll actually work but Lucia seemed to slow down on him.

"You just need to relax!" She said, grabbing his hand and even though he tried to resist, she was able to place the hand on her butt.

"Just enjoy the time we have together" She said while releasing his hand which stayed on its place just for a few more seconds before it retracted back to his chest in a defensive gesture, he had his both hands now crossed on his chest

"Awwh you are so cute" She said with evil grin on her face and she started ripping the last remnants of his clothes which were now just his shirt and his underwear

"Can't we just cuddle?" He cried out, as his last attempt to resist, he couldn't overpower her, he couldn't run away, and he tried to convince her to stop. There wasn't anything he didn't already tried to stop her. Max's thoughts already started to race about the reactions of his friends. "_They are going to laugh at me when I tell them that I was raped, some of them will probably even look at me with disgust and compassion! I don't want that!_" He thought, that's when she was trying to rip the shirt off him, it was the only thing that kept her from taking his underwear off!

"So you are saying that you have booze in your room just like that?" Harry asked with disbelief, it was of course hard to believe that when you consider all those regulations RDA had against the drugs and alcohol, hell it was dangerous to even smoke cigarettes when someone, who was obsessed with the rules, was nearby. It was also a quick way to promotion in rank and demotion in social standing. If you kept your eyes open, then you were sure to get promoted, and beaten by the guys who got punished because you ratted them out.

"Yes, I've hid it in there" Rick confirmed that.

"_**So your plan so far is?**_" Jake asked in na'vi so the soldiers wouldn't be able to understand them.

"_**Get them drunk. Find the children and the others so they could help us with the rescue mission!**_" Rick said frankly, he still needed to rescue someone or something...

"_**Wait, what else is there to rescue?**_" Jake asked with confusion.

"_**My booze of course!**_" Rick said dramatically. Making the soldiers wonder what the hell was he talking about, but there was obviously no stopping him and so they just let it slip this time.

His room was getting closer and closer and that meant only one thing. The booze was also getting closer, which was both good and bad for Rick. He was certainly one step closer to his booze which was also one step closer to being consumed by three soldiers who didn't deserve it. "_Now if they traded the children for some of my booze, then I would've been okay with that but now I just feel robbed, and I can't just let that go unpunished! I'll get them drunk… wait, I'll kill them with my alcohol! No, it would take too much of my alcohol, what should I do?_"

"I certainly hope you weren't kidding, if it turns out that you lied... the children won't go anywhere… Nobody f*cks with us" Harry said opening the doors. What lied behind them was certainly interesting, there were pink cushions on the bed and the room looked too girly to be Rick's.

"Wrong door man, I'm living next door." Rick pointed out that he opened the doors which led to his neighbors' room. This particular neighbor was one and only alcoholic girl on the base. She however left with the rest of RDA when the time came.

"Man, don't F*ck with me, as I said before nobody f*cks with us!" Harry almost yelled at Rick because Gunny and Shooty laughed at him.

He quickly walked over to the doors which led to Rick's room. When he opened them this time, he was proven wrong once again.

"Well, it seems that somebody certainly f*cks with one of you… Go Max!" Rick cheered when he saw almost naked Max who was holding his underwear like was going to pull it down…or up, and relatively hot girl which was on all four, not to mention the fact that her suit was also opened.

* * *

Woo, awkward!

This chapter is still shorter than I usually do them, but hey! I've got only a few moments to write it down. (It is kind of useful to be able to do 420-460 clear strokes per minute)

Well, even though I'm still internet-less I have my trustworthy mobile internet to read your reviews!

Answers to readers:

-Sana-dracios: Nope, still well within T for thanators.

-Yukidog: "[Sure, blame it on the big guy who might rip your head off in a matter of seconds…]" Thanty growls

-Hideout writer: four times? I can't drink quarter of Rick drinks in a week. (Multiple reasons: First one is the problem with funds)

-A sitting duck: Well, I don't have C.N. in my story, so there is nothing to power my car ^_^ (…crap!)

-Forgotten shock trooper: Yay!

Well that's all folks, sorry don't have anything left to say today.

Read & Review

Hope for the best

P.S: Starting my car in order to find a Wi-fi spot. I love you guys this much!

P.S2: In y0r base Stealin ur interwebs just to post this! awesome/awkward!


	229. Chapter 228 No one's gay surprise

Sorry for inconvenience, but I have some problems thanks to the moving

***Caution, main reactor offline, secondary power source at 5%***  
See? I simply can't get enough sleep between updates, and moving stuff.

* * *

Chapter 228: No one's gay surprise

"Help me!" Max cried out while trying to get from Lucia's grasp.

"Oh don't be like that honey." Lucia said while hugging him tightly even around his arms and thus preventing further struggling.

"Sorry man, not my fight" Rick said taking Tarya's hand, signalizing that he already had a girl he 'fought like that' every day.

"Hel…mpph!" Max tried to struggle some more but Lucia quickly ensured that he would shut up by kissing him.

"OH come on, not another one" Harry said while rolling his eyes. Rick immediately knew that it wasn't that rare to see this girl on someone like Max.

"_**I do not know what to do**_" Ney'tiri admitted while looking at Jake. Jake immediately noticed the small thing that appeared on Ney'tiri's face, it was na'vi equivalent of blush, and she blushed hard.

"_**Well, we should probably help him**_" Jake said while looking at Lucia who was still kissing him.

"_**He doesn't want to do this.**_" Tarya said while nudging Rick slightly, it was obviously his turn to save someone or something like that.

"Could you please keep it in English? Besides, where is the booze?" Harry asked, but he quickly found the half empty crate of booze which was lying near Lucia who obviously had some of it, if not all of it.

"Oh come on woman, don't tell me you've already drank all of it." Harry said toward the half naked girl who just raised her finger in a 'one moment please' gesture.

"Okay, it was fun to see Max being moles…molestere… Damn I can't pronounce that….Molesternated…or something, but this ends here" Rick said, having some problems to find the right words because the sight in front of him certainly numbed his mind a little. He however found enough courage to walk toward the molester and place both hands on her shoulders, pulling her away.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, you'll be the next one." Harry said while checking the half empty bottles with booze. He however said that too late as Lucia got off the poor doctor and with agility which compared to one of na'vi, she jumped on Rick and kissing him with the same passion as she did with Max.

"How dare you!" Tarya said with almost perfect English and stormed toward the woman and literally ripped the two of them apart, she let Rick go and pushed the human female away while barring her teeth at her like she was some sort of animal, she also hissed silently, and thus finishing her final warning.

"You want to start a fight, with me?" Lucia sneered at Tarya with an evil grin. She then looked at the guy she just kissed and back at the na'vi woman who was prepared to kill her on spot.

"You got some nerve!" Lucia continued, not realizing that this na'vi woman must've been this guy's wife.

"He is mine!" Tarya hissed. Everybody in the room was silent, nobody wanted to get between those two hot girls who were about to fight to the bitter end over Rick.

"Oh, did you force him to stay with you? I can't see any other reasons that this guy would stay with you otherwise" Lucia continued with taunting, she made a provocative gestures with each taunt, the way she moved was provocative enough even without her suit opened almost all the way down

"He chose me freely!" Tarya countered, her tail swishing from side to side, but each time it got close to Rick, it seemed to ease up and gently stroke his face or shoulder or wherever it could touch him.

That's when Lucia leaned a little to the side and looked at Rick with a questioning look.

"You did?" She asked with a mix of surprise and amusement.

It was Rick's clue to take a step forward in order to stand right next to Tarya and place a hand on her side, when he made sure that holding her like that didn't look too awkward, he looked back at Lucia and said "Yes"

That's when Lucia got so surprised she couldn't find out a proper thing to say.

"You're going to catch some flies" Harry pointed out that she had her mouth still open, he however didn't say anything about the opened suit and the fact that she should wear a bra if she wanted to open her suit like that in order not to reveal that much, but she obviously wanted to reveal that much in the first place. She however closed her mouth and then straightened.

"So you're taken? Okay, I don't like taken guys, the single ones on the other hand…" She said, viciously looking at Max who already dressed up. He quickly spotted the look on her face and quickly got behind Rick saying that "I'm gay for him!"

"You what?" Rick, Jake and pretty much everyone else, who knew what being gay was, asked him almost simultaneously. Rick was the most shocked of them, he didn't realize that Max was lying in attempt to look like he was in some sort of relationship and therefore that he was taken. Rick was about to ask Max but Max gave him a jab with his elbow between his ribs, it was the 'Do it and I'll rip your head off and shove it where the sun don't bloody shine!' kind of jab. Rick immediately caught on and kept his mouth shut.

"Concentrate guys!" Harry said, walking over to the Gunny and Shooty, handing each of them a bottle, and then after Gunny grumbled, he carried the box of the remaining booze to Rick saying that

"You'll drink with us, all of you will right? We should also call Big Joe and Grumpy here too" Harry thought, and then he realized that this was probably a really good idea and therefore he gave the box of booze to Rick and walked over to the intercom which was outside of Rick's relatively crowded room.

Rick looked surprised to say at least, he however was a good host and offered everyone to take whatever they wanted. Jake took a bottle and even Max took some, the girls however decided to stay sober, except the girl which was at least trying to sober up after this relatively disappointing experience.

"Hey Biggie, We're having a party, find Grumpy and take him here too" He said, and before Big Joe could reply, he muted the intercom and yelled.

"No matter the race or skin color, let's get drunk together today!" That's when Rick grinned and said

"I'm starting to like this guy!"

* * *

Ooh, I can see it it'll be a beginning of nice friendship, or they'll kill each other after getting sober.

Hell I would write more, but I've got a cat on my sock, trying to (b)eat the living stuff out of it (That means my leg) I however shouldn't show my fear at being bitten into my foot, it hurts a lot though.

Answers to Yeowch! Err, I meant Answers to readers  
(Nobody said 'whoa you drove in the middle of the night just to post yesterday's chapter? You are my hero!' which made me kinda sad, it was however awesome feeling of posting chapter while sitting on the stairs.)

-Forgotten shock trooper: I hate to break it on you but I kind of expected that. After being so random, I am even expecting my cat to stop scratching my foot like it was a goddamn scratching post… But we all know its not going to happen ^_^ (Also, he doesn't like it)

-Yukidog "[Speaking Thanatorish is not so hard, Skreetz however taught me Czech, and believe me, there are some words that even I can't pronounce.]" "Me too" Rick joins in.

-Wolfmaster23: Oh I bet it'll be something random!

-The stone tiger: I aim to keep the updates rolling no matter what!

-Hideout writer: How about saying something positive for once ( like 'cation' or something!)

Well, I hope I didn't disappoint you in any way… (Except the size, I can't do anything about that!)

Read & Review

Don't be scared of anythi…OH MY GOD LOOK BEHIND YOU!


	230. Chapter 229 No one's booze apprentice

I'm all like 'Blargh I don't want to write today' but then I decided that being like that wouldn't help anything, in fact it would only ruin my reputation as a madman who has to write at least one chapter per day to keep sane. So here comes another chapter!

* * *

Chapter 229: No one's booze apprentice

It didn't take long and everyone was already in the mood. There were no exceptions this time, everyone drink something, and nobody cared what someone else drinks as long as they kept on drinking. Rick ended up with his favorite Axis while 'Gun brothers', as Rick decided to call Gunny and Shooty, were enjoying the pleasant taste of one of the whiskeys Rick could offer.

Harry was one of the weaker drinkers because he was already beyond the 'In the mood' mood and got to the 'I like you, and you and you too!' mood after drinking half of the bottle of more expensive wines. Rick couldn't see what Tarya drank because he was too distracted looking at her tail which seemed to be swinging in rather strange way, it almost looked like it was drunk too!

"So how did you too…too…twoo meet?" Lucia asked while barely sitting in one place. The question was aimed at Rick and Tarya and everyone who wasn't too busy being drunk was also interested, except those who already know that of course.

"When I was hunting, I got attacked by a na'vi hunter, when I defeated him I decided to carry him back home, that's when I realized I was poisoned by his arrow which hit me in the leg. Tarya and her group found me and took care of me until I was healed…" Rick said while leaning on Tarya who smiled happily. He obviously forgot the part when he go into Thanty's body and went hunting in it.

"Waitaminute, you carried some na'vi guy just because you felt like it?" Lucia said, almost getting sober from this surprise. Rick was about to answer when Harry joined the conversation.

"I knew he'sss, he is touched in the…in the head Hahaha!" Harry then started laughing like mad and fell backward. The way he laughed obviously didn't help him keep the contents in his stomach in one place, they obviously demanded to get out of there and join the part up there, but he managed to keep them inside.

"That's right!" Rick confirmed the question while his eyes focused on Tarya's eyes.

"Our Lucy's story is even better!" Big Joe, who arrived about five minutes ago, and who was also getting drunk, said.

"Not again!" Harry mumbled but he quickly shut up when Lucia leaned over him and said "Let them hear it" It sounded like a mix of question and order, Harry however quickly agreed that he'll not spoil the story this time, he did that mostly because Lucia's jumpsuit was still open, and when she leaned above him like that, he couldn't say no to her.

"Okay" He said, but he meant that it was okay for her to stay in that position for a little longer, he certainly didn't want to hear the heartbreaking story which always made him feel like crap.

"Well, I was just a private back then." She began, her womanliness still sticking out of her suit.

"I've been seeing this guy, he was also a private and I noticed that he couldn't stop staring at me. " She continued, making everyone look at her. Max was little more relaxed right now, even though he only had a few sips of something, he already overcame his fear and decided that it was safe to listen to her while she thought he was gay.

"We've been seeing each other since then. I pulled some strings and after few weeks, I've managed to prepare a romantic dinner for just the two of us. Candles and all that stuff you know." She said while making rather wild gestures.

"He has been always on the shy side though, and I was too back then. So I decided to boost my courage by some alcohol, that's when it all went to hell. I got too relaxed and pushed this romantic date to its limits by giving him a French kiss while not wearing anything. I scared him so much that he completely lost interest in me." Even though Lucia finished her story rather quickly, she was once again crying as she remembered that moment.

Whenever she cried like that she hugged somebody and that particular somebody was Jake. Ney'tiri however was touched by that story, even though she didn't know what a French kiss was, or why was it bad to kiss someone while being naked, she still felt for her and gave her also a hug.

"Cry me a river." Grumpy said, rolling his eyes once again.

"Don't be so grumpy Grumpy!" Harry said, once again bursting into laughter. He was so amused by saying grumpy twice that everyone agreed on not giving him another bottle.

"Why do they call you grumpy?" Rick asked, his eyes already getting shiny from all that booze, it was the sign that he was getting slowly from phase 'I'm in the mood' to phase which was 'I'm in even better mood' which usually took a bottle or seven.

"Because I'm one of the oldest people living on Pandora" He said, obviously annoyed by either the question or by the answer. Rick looked at the guy and realized that he couldn't determine his age because he still wore his helmet. In fact Rick wasn't sure if this guy drank anything at all!

"_Is it possible that we've ignored him to the point of not asking if he wanted to drink with us?_" Rick thought, the possibility was there and the doubt quickly followed.

"Well, it is time to see what my thralls are doing" The commander suddenly decided, it had nothing to do with the fact that he was bored beyond all measures, everything took care of itself, he couldn't do anything beside waiting and he was tired of doing that for this long!

"Maybe I'll catch them off guard this time!" He thought while remembering the last surprise inspection turned out to be even more uneventful than watching his work pile up. He however had to find them before he could do the surprise inspection. He couldn't ask them directly because that wouldn't be any surprise inspection if they knew he was coming.

"…besides, Max is like you Joe!" Lucia nudged big Joe with her elbow, making him blush a little.

"You said you wouldn't do this" He pointed out, but he was also getting drunk which meant he was more tolerable when it came to speaking about 'swinging the other way'

"Whatcha talking bout?" Max asked while looking at the big guy who sat next to him.

"Nothing, want some more?" Big Joe offered to replace Max's empty bottle with the full one and Max agreed to do so.

"Take him by the hand!" Lucia started to sing a song which she usually sang whenever Joe tried to go for it.

"Make him understand" Rick joined in, remembering that old song too, or at least only this part of the song. "_Of all the songs, she had to sing Doors' riders on the storm_" Rick thought, he remembered that song because it was the song he heard when he drove his first AMP. Back in the school, they weren't allowed to listen to the music while driving them, but some of the training AMPs accidentally had the old music files hidden among the system files.

"You need to control your booze, don't let it control you!" Rick said like he was some sort of philosopher, catching the attention of Lucia once again. Tarya and other na'vi weren't paying any attention to him because they were too busy conversing in their native language about the booze.

"It sounds complicated!" Lucia countered but Rick shook his head like he was determined to help her with her drinking problem. "_Is it actual help? I'll just show her a way to be able to handle the booze better!_" He thought.

"It'll help you to stay decent while drinking…"

"You want to teach me how to act normal while being drunk?" She asked while giggling.

"Exactly!"

* * *

Woo, booze filled chapter which is almost average sized. I'm either getting better or I'm just getting more and more time to write… Who knows what it is, I just need to continue to provide you this (In my humble opinion) entertaining story.

Answers to my readers (and those who just reviews me without reading the story)

-Na'viBambi: I refuse to answer that (just for the lolz)

-Forgotten shock trooper: The excuse is perfectly valid, the consequences however will be drastic!

-Yukidog: I spy with my little eye 'Think again' but there are few errors (fewer if you used plural on purpose.) It's 'Zamyslete se znovu' (still in plural) and it is 'Zamysli se znovu' (in singular) but I'm not the most qualified person to teach you how to speak Czech properly.

-A sitting duck: The Reactor is what keeps me going, it uses caffeine and other similar stuff to keep me awake and working. I have a question for you, who would got drunk sooner? Rick or Chuck?

-BLChamp: Whoa, you wrote this on PSP? Awesome! Thanks for the support, and I should let you know that the characters are real, at least in my head! (Being mad certainly has its benefits!

Well, that's all for today but tune in later to catch the newest chapter of No one Gets left behind (and hopefully to catch me sober!)

Read & Review

Hold your alcohol inside!


	231. Chapter 230 No one is helping

Hey it is me! The random annoying guy, who calls himself Skreetz. I just wanted to tell you that I love you all and all that stuff, I also wanted to tell you something important but 'meh' screw that! Instead I'll try to write this chapter with closed eyes (Maybe they'll stop hurting from being peeled on the road for all day long)

* * *

Chapter 230: No one is helping

The group of drunken and slightly drunken people was slowly getting into either 'completely wasted' group or into the 'drunken' kind of group. Nobody was able to drive anything in this state, so it was kind of good that they were all staying in this room overnight. Rick's plan was slightly altered due to the fact that Tarya was enjoying herself for once, Ney'tiri also stopped being paranoid about the humans and enjoyed their company. Gunny pulled a small music player out of his suit and started playing songs which were only supporting the good mood which was in Rick's room.

Rick already started teaching Lucia how to behave while being drunk. It however had a few minor setbacks. With every new trick she learned about drinking properly, she was more grateful and therefore she was getting closer to Rick in both senses. She was now sitting right next to him and she really liked him. That of course was annoying Tarya who decided to defend her position as Rick's mate by making him sit on her lap. Rick of course couldn't complain, and even if he could he wouldn't because he loved her, and he also loved the way her tail gently got under his T-shirt.

"Don't be greedy" Lucia said slightly annoyed that this guy's wife was this jealous.

"Do not take what is mine for yours" Tarya replied and everybody could see the atmosphere between those two girls thicken. It was so thick that Jake started to wonder if it was possible for lightning bolts to appear between those two.

Max who was completely wasted by now was not aware of Big Joe's preferences and because he spent too much time around Rick, he thought that this gay attitude was faked just to creep him out. "_Well, two of us can play this game, I'll not freak out of this Gay chicken game!_" He thought, but this was getting really creepy. Big Joe already had a hand around Max's shoulder and was asking him about his work, which pretty much sucked.

"Well, I take care of the avatar drivers while they are connected, I watch their brains for any unusual activity and should the situation arise, I'm there to ensure that their minds will get back to their bodies unharmed" Max tried to simplify it for Joe who looked like your average muscle-over-brain soldier.

"Fascinating, so you are some sort of Neuro-analytic programmer?" Joe asked, obviously surprised by hearing this.

"Yes you could say that" Max was also surprised, but his surprise was pleasant, it was always good to know that there were people who actually understood your job, or at least they pretended to understand it. Max didn't notice it but Joe was already sitting right next to him, his hand moved from Max's shoulder to his side.

The Commander was walking down the hallway toward Cellblock B, where Lucia was stationed to guard the prisoners, who were going to be released in the evening, when he arrived there, he was certainly surprised to see that there was nobody at the doors, and most of the prisoners were asleep. "_I shouldn't wake them up._" Jason thought when he spotted the sleeping children. He walked on the tiptoes to Mawey who was one of the two people who were awake in the whole cellblock. The second one was obviously the commander himself.

"Psst, you!" He silently whispered toward Mawey who raised his head from the ground and looked at the leader of those evil guys who overtook the Hell's gate.

"You came here to mock me?" Mawey asked without whispering and thus making the commander go all "Shhh! don't wake the kids" on him.

"Of course not, I came here to ask you if you don't know where Lucia is" Commander asked casually, like there wasn't anything between the two of them, no hatred, no glass-like fortified doors or wall or whatever that thing really was, no nothing. It was like he was Mawey's friend

"Who?" Mawey asked, deciding to play along.

"She is about this big" Jason showed Lucia's approximate height. "She's rather talkative and has a nasty habit of jumping on the nearest guy when she's drunk. I swear whenever she drinks too much, she's in heat or something!" Jason continued with whispering. Mawey however didn't know who he was talking about.

"How could I see her? I'm locked in here thanks to you" Mawey said, trying to resist the urge to rip this guy's head off

"Oh yes and she was supposed to guard you" Jason suddenly realized that he withheld this rather important fact from Mawey who immediately realized who was he talking about. It must've been that guard who was replaced by the second one who also left some time ago.

"They went to the hangars" Mawey lied. He wanted to give Max as much time as he could.

"Who They?" He asked not sure how many guards Mawey seen. In that very moment, Mawey realized that he said more than he was supposed to and quickly fell silent, in order to not reveal anything potentially dangerous to Max.

Max on the other hand was not in dangerous situation, he was with a bunch of rather friendly people and his friends who were all getting along thanks to Rick's booze. Harry was the first one to fall asleep and Joe immediately decided to take advantage of that situation.

"Seems like our friend over here is out cold" He said looking at Harry and then immediately turned to Max

"Could you help me with him?" He asked Max who wondered why Joe would need help with such a scrawny guy like Harry but he decided to help him

"Oka…"

"No he won't" Rick exclaimed, surprising both Joe and Max.

"That's a shame then" Joe immediately said, realizing that if he pushed the matter too much, he'll expose himself. He quickly lifted Harry and carried him out of the room. Joe was a smart guy and he knew that if he drank too much, he'll be unable to think, and for that reason he drank just a few sips.

"Why did you do that?" Max was now angry at Rick who smiled at him and pointed out that "I just saved your ass… literally!"

Rick knew which way Joe swung thanks to Lucia who always thought it was amusing to watch Joe trying to pick up someone, she wanted Rick to watch it too and so she told him a few moments before Tarya greedily took him for herself.

"What? Don't be ridiculous" Max, even though he was intoxicated, started to slowly realize what Rick meant.

"I'm not, he was all over you" Rick said, looking at Lucia and then at Gunny and Shooty, who weren't listening to this conversation because they were cheering at Jake, chanting "Chug chug chug!" on him as he downed another bottle of vodka.

They were playing the bottle game but instead of giving orders to the one who was selected by the bottle, he had to drink it all at once. Rick realized that Max wasn't the only one who would need saving today, there was a lot of booze Rick had to save too, but most of all he needed to save whoever will be selected by the bottle of Axis of evil which just started turning around.

* * *

Another slightly shorter chapter, but hey it's 23 hours in here and that means I have to end this in order to get at least some sleep.

Let's do a quick recapitulation. Jason is in the cells, Harry and Joe are going somewhere (probably somewhere nice and quiet and most importantly: private. Heh)

Rick is involuntarily making Lucia love him, and thus making Tarya jealous while Jake and the gun brothers are busy playing their games which might cost them their lives. Did I forgot something? Oh right and Max will be able to sit tomorrow!

Answers to readers

-Hideout Writer: Somebody call Rick, he'll know what to do to filter the alcohol from this poor guy's blood. What? He is surely dead, just look at him, but the alcohol is still good if we filter it!

-BLChamp: Srsly dude, don't break into someone else's internet just to read this, be a good fellow and ask that particular someone before connecting. By 'stealing' my connection few days ago I meant that I was sitting on the stairs leading into my father's shop, catching his Wi-fi and I had permission to do that (He of course forgot to give me his keys though)

-Forgotten shock trooper: I don't pick on characters, they are just having a bad luck, that's all!

-Yukidog: I just realized how much word-by-word translators suck. That sentence was obviously raped by the translator! (Don't do this to me, please! It hurts just to read it!)

-The stone tiger: banana phone?

Whee, I have finished today's chapter and I feel like….sleeping, good night!

Read & Review

Too busy sleeping to give you advice!


	232. Chapter 231 No one's booze duel

My car surprised me once again ^_^ It was rather funny surprise. I was driving down the road when a police car appeared behind me. They were driving right behind me like they were trying to provoke me or something. At the same moment, it started raining so I turned on the wipers… Rear wiper got jammed and eventually broke into pieces which rained on the Police car… Thank Eywa they started laughing instead of giving me a ticket

* * *

Chapter 231: No one's booze duel!

It wasn't going as Rick planned. The bottle selected Gunny who then drank it all at once and then immediately ran toward the toilet, not being able to hold it inside. Only Lucia, Shooty, Rick, Jake and Ney'tiri remained. Tarya certainly passed the 'in the mood' point, and because it was the first time it happened, Rick wasn't sure which mood followed.

"_Hopefully it'll be one of the positive moods. Otherwise I'll have to change my plan accordingly._" Rick thought while looking up at Tarya's face. He noticed that she was blushing and her eyes weren't focused on anything in particular. She then looked down at Rick and smiled at him happily. She then raised her eyes a little and then sighed. Rick didn't know what that was supposed to mean until he found out.

There was something heavy lying on him, when he looked down he realized that it was Lucia who used his chest as a pillow, not to mention the fact that she used herself as a blanket on Rick, she was curled on him like she was a cat, she was slightly bigger than he was and that of course didn't help him. If he wakes her up, she'll stay awake and then it'll be literally impossible to move around with her watching their every step.

"**Arriving at destination in five minutes**"

Rick looked at Jake and Shooty who were both at their limits because Jake had to drink the last bottle which was full of eggnog. If it was any other traditional eggnog, then it would be okay for Jake to drink it all at once, even though it would still upset his stomach. This particular eggnog however was nearly as potent as Axis of Evil, truth to be told it was one of the oldest bottles Rick still had, it was also one of the attempts to give Axis some taste, and even though it had some taste, it was still more or less made from alcohol.

Rick's eyes widened when he saw the bottle Jake took from the crate and prepared it for the game. It was called "Final frontier" and it was the result of Rick's insane attempt to drink something stronger than Axis of evil. This thing wasn't pure alcohol.

It was much more than that because it contained also a little something else. Rick wasn't sure what exactly it was but when he, together with his friend and one of his 'science oriented' friends made it, the scientist guy said that this acid was used in metallurgy, which meant it was used for either melting, cleaning or something else with metals. The bottle itself appeared to be made out of glass but the look was deceiving, it was supposed to look like a glass bottle but inside of that was a smaller bottle which held the highly volatile and extremely corrosive material.

"_Oh hell no! They aren't going to play with that thing!_" Rick said, realizing what might happen if they open that bottle and try to chug it. One of them will be reduced to puddle of blood and agony, not to mention that it might get through the floor and eventually through the very foundations of this building before it stops.

This thing Rick called 'the alien's blood' stopped being so acidic after being exposed to oxygen for at least twenty seconds. That's why the interior of the bottle was made to prevent any oxygen from getting inside.

"Hell no guys, that bottle is mine!" Rick almost yelled. He tried to reach for the bottle but he found out that he was unable to move because of Lucia who was lying on him like he was her bed. Max, who woke up after he heard Rick's 'almost-yell' kind of scream quickly looked at the bottle Rick tried to reach. Even though he was highly intoxicated, he quickly spotted the skull and bones on the side of that bottle.

With agility of drunken neuro-scientist, he leaped for the bottle and then took it from Jake's hand, he then proceeded to get on his legs and then quickly rushed toward the toilet which was separated from Rick's room by only one doors. He quickly opened it and puked into the toilet, not realizing that Gunny, who went there first in order to puke in there.

After he finished his puking he climbed on top of the toilet in order to take a dump, he didn't expect anyone rushing inside and puking in his lap however, that made him even sicker and he started puking again before he completely passed out. Max quickly brushed the remains of his stomach's content off his mouth and said

"Saved your life" before he fell backward, fainting.

"Holy sh*t that was awesome!" Rick said after seeing the puke-fest which just took the place. Jake and Shooty were surprised to see this but they continued their game with less dangerous type of booze. It took another bottle of vodka to make Shooty unable to hold the booze any longer. He however was smart enough not to run into Rick's toilet but to run into the neighborhood's toilet.

"All of them are done" Rick mumbled, looking at the survivors. This battle was one of the most brutal ones, he barely survived and his friends were 'heavily injured'. Max was out cold. Jake was injured so heavily that he barely moved. Ney'tiri was starting to hallucinate while Tarya got lazy and Rick had a few problems with mobility.

"_The best booze duel I ever had!_" Rick thought while grinning. This was the most dangerous booze duel he ever had and he certainly won that one.

It was therefore time to get up and start the rescue mission. He tried to grab Lucia gently in order to lift her without waking her up. He managed to do so and gently placed her on the ground next to him. He then thoughtfully zipped her suit up, because he thought it would be inadequate for a girl who had this kind of problem to lie on the floor half-naked.

"_You girl, are very lucky it is me who is taking care of you._" Rick thought, realizing that if it was someone else who should take care of this girl while she was asleep, or even awake. He would have his way with her. Rick however was a very serious man when it came to this, not only serious but he was also loyal. "_One mate for life is perfect for me_" He thought and then looked at Tarya who was watching his every move.

Even though he thought that she was too intoxicated to think straight, she did. She was really happy for her mate, for the way he acted, she was proud that he chose her over this girl. It meant a lot to her, it wasn't a simple matter of choice. It was a test! Test about his preferences, and he chose na'vi over human, he chose HER instead of Lucia!

The last thing Rick remembered was that he smiled on Tarya, then everything went black and he was once again overwhelmed by sweet taste and heartwarming feeling. It was like this every time, she gave him a kiss which made him melt in her hands.

"We need to go before they wake up!" Jake said while standing up. His legs were shaky and he held his bow in one hand while holding a bottle of Rum in the other one.

Rick, even though he had his share of the booze, quickly raised his finger in gesture that said 'One moment please'. It also said 'Interrupt me and I'll shove that bow where the sun don't bloody shine!'

Jake was the highest ranking member of Omaticaya tribe, and not only that. He was a Toruk Makto, the rider on mighty Toruk. He could lead all the Na'vi people to freedom, to war, to death and they will follow him without question. He wasn't afraid of death as he tamed death's shadow. He however was afraid that Rick will shove his bow up to his bum.

He knew Rick would do it if he interrupted him during kissing and so he held his mouth shut. Ney'tiri, who was seeing things thanks to the several bottles of absinth which were lying around her, was deciding if she should save Max from the snake-like glass thingies which were lying around him, obviously waiting for a right time to attack him. Or if she should take Eywa's hand and run into the dandelion filled place.

"**Target in sight**"

The commander was returning from the hangar. Lucia wasn't there and that meant she must've only passed through that place, or take something from there and then go somewhere else. "_Or she passed through that place, and then she noticed something of importance, and then she took it!_" He realized that this was the most likely scenario. He however had no clue on where they were, and so he decided to roam the corridors aimlessly.

* * *

Waaaah, average sized chapter… (Cake, this is sub-average because I ran out of time ((even though I'm posting early!)))

The reason I post this thing early is because I had a chance to stop moving stuff, but a few seconds ago telephone rang and I'm supposed to go and load my wiper-free car in the rain with stuff… I love rain btw (no sarcasm involved)

Answers to readers before I GTFO

-WolfMaster23: Thanks, I had a good sleep but I still can't write more due to tight schedule (hell I'm happy I can write at all!)

-BLChamp: Oh he is smart, the line between overly friendly and gay is a thin one, add inexperience with these things and you can't distinguish that line at all

-Yukidog: tell me about it, I can't feel my fingers from moving all that heavy stuff… Yet I continue to write/rock on

**-**A Sitting duck: That, or the source of booze will run dry!

-The Stone tiger: That or he'll hang with Joe some more! (Funny idea)

/Answers to readers

Now to the work!

Read & Review

Work harder in day  
Sleep better at night!


	233. Chapter 232 No one's plan in motion

Today I'll celebrate losing my job. I was employed as home-mover. Sure the salary wasn't great ('Nothing at all' approximately) and it was a hard work, but it was also a work which ended yesterday… Yup I'm moved to my temporary home. I however am still tired beyond all measures. (Meaning that the crappy short chapters will continue for a little while… Forgive m… Ouch! Don't hurt me!

* * *

Chapter 232: No one's Plan in motion

The drunken party set off to find the children just a few seconds ago. They were moving slower than they usually did, mostly due to the fact that every movement made them dizzier, brought more hallucinations, or made their stomachs more upset.

"_**She calls to me!**_" Ney'tiri said. Her eyes focused on something right in front of her. She was once again hallucinating and Jake tried not to laugh. He knew that she wasn't being called by the goddess herself, no. It was work of that simple alcohol which rushed through her veins right now. He knew that it must've been that thing, because he felt almost same. Instead of hallucinations though, he was just a little unsure on his feet, not to mention the fact that he was carrying Max who was still sleeping, or at least Jake thought so. "_Maybe I should check for breath_" Jake realized that he didn't do this and therefore he might've been carrying a dead man, which was kind of sad.

He quickly put his hand in front of Max's face but he didn't feel anything, so he put it even closer. Nothing changed however, as he was holding his hand in front of his cheek and not nose.

"Oh my god he is dead!" Jake exclaimed and almost dropped poor Max who was trying to get some rest after this really exhausting day. It started with fixing turrets and ended with puking in someone's lap.

"He is not, don't ask why and just trust me!" Rick said with annoyed expression on his face. He was leading the whole group, and even though he was most used to the alcohol, his head started to ache from all that noise around him. It was unusual for him to have a hangover, it was even rarer to have a hangover without sleeping, yet here it was, making him annoyed and extremely irritable. That however didn't mean he would stop walking toward the cellblock B. He however didn't have all the time in the world to get there, and so he had to think about how to get there quickly. "_We need to split into two groups_" He finally realized that this might be the only solution for the speed problem. Let the slow ones go to the hangar and then go with the faster ones, which meant Tarya only, to the cellblock B.

Tarya wasn't exactly fast on her feet when she was drunk, but she was still capable of walking in relatively straight line. "_Okay, if we split in two then it'll be slow group with three people, and fast group with two people, three and five are…_"

"Let's split in five groups" Rick said without thinking too much about it.

"Five groups?" Jake asked, not being able to figure out how will Max move around while being either unconscious or dead. "_We won't help anybody if we will go in 'Every man for himself' kind of way_"

"Yes, you with max and Ney'tiri will go to the hangars where you'll prepare Samson, while I with Tarya will go save the others and then rescue my booze!" Rick said, not realizing that he stopped making sense just a few moments ago. Ney'tiri and Tarya however were too busy 'living in their own worlds' to notice that, Max was too busy being either dead or unconscious and therefore Jake was the only guy who noticed that Rick stopped making sense.

"That's two, what about the other three groups?" Jake asked, not realizing that it was a simple mistake on Rick's side.

"What three groups?" Rick asked while still not realizing that he said five instead of two, but it was a common mistake. He always said five when he meant two, that's why he was so good at consuming rather large amounts of alcohol. Even though you thought you said two, you said five and Bartender gave you five instead of two, which meant you'll have to drink three on top of the two you've just ordered and nobody cared if you ordered beer, or jugs of bourbon.

"If you meant two, then you should've said two" Jake said while leaning on the wall, and thus stopping the advancement of the whole group.

"Just stick to the plan, will you?" Rick said while raising his hand in gesture which didn't mean anything at all.

"Okay okay" Jake wasn't in the mood to argue with not-so-sober Rick who was hardly standing on his own feet. Instead he decided to go and prepare the Samson. At that time, Jake didn't realize that Rick was still horrible pilot and that he was also drunk and therefore the chance of dying horribly in even more horrible accident involving burning Samson and flying rocks and/or treetops and lots of pain.

Meanwhile Rick and Tarya went on ahead, not wanting to waste more time. The cellblock B was getting closer as they got further away from the other group and with each passing step Tarya became more talkative.

"_**I love you Rick**_" She began suddenly. "_Whoa this came out of the blue, literally!_" Rick thought, stopping dead in his tracks and looking at his mate who was about to pick him up.

"_**I love you too honey**_" He said, a few seconds later he was already suspended in the air and got kissed by Tarya, it however wasn't the mind numbing kiss from the sweet lips, it was more like a peck, it was like a preview or sneak peek of what is to come.

"_**I was afraid that I would lose you to that human female**_" Tarya admitted after a few more seconds, making Rick even more surprised than he was before, he didn't even considered Lucia in that way.

"_**You are the only one I love" **_Rick said truthfully, making Tarya smile even more. This time it was his turn to kiss her in a reassuring manner that would confirm his words. His hands were free and so he took Tarya's face between his two hands and then he gave her a kiss.

The previous kiss was indeed a sneak peek of what was about to come.

"Freeze!" Somebody yelled. Rick could swear that if this wasn't Eywa herself, and she wasn't because that voice belonged to male, he was going to get really mad at that guy. He turned around to see who obviously mistook him for a refrigerator. This guy was holding a WASP revolver in his right hand which was raised, judging by the fact that Rick could almost see the bullet at the end of the chamber. He realized that the gun was pointed at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you people? Can't I just kiss my wife without anyone intruding on us?" Rick started to yell at the commander, completely ignoring the gun which was pointed at him.

"Wait, what?" Jason looked really confused when he heard that, in fact he was so confused that he lowered his weapon. Never in his life had he met someone who declared na'vi as his wife and ignored the gun pointed at him. He then quickly realized that he was staring at the couple who wasn't really happy that they got interrupted again.

"Oh sorry then" He apologized to the outsiders before he realized that they weren't supposed to be here and so he pointed the gun at them again.

"This place is under Resources Development Administration control"

"Private First class Rick No one, still in active duty." Rick said while turning his head back to Tarya.

"What are you doing here Private?" Commander asked while checking Rick's Identification in his PDA. The PDA quickly showed Rick's ID together with his photo and service record, but there was something wrong with that ID file. Before Rick could answer the question Jason noticed the wrong information on that ID file: It said he was single, which obviously wasn't true.

Rick meanwhile got an answer that might get this guy who wasn't one of the brightest off his backs for a moment.

"Subduing the na'vi population, sir!" He said and then gave Tarya a quick kiss.

"_Is this some sort of new tactic? Never seen someone subdue na'vi this way. You'll need a lot of luck and skill to keep them from killing you while trying to kiss them." _He thought with a smile on his face, this private obviously thought that he was stupid.

"How about you tell me the truth private?" Jason suggested his revolver still in his hands. That's when Rick silently whispered to Tarya that she should put him down. When she did so, he turned to the commander of the local forces and sighed.

"You're here for the children am I right?" Jason guessed and Rick nodded, it was then when Jason noticed that Rick smelled like a distillery. The air filter on his helmet started to let through some of the vapors that came from Rick.

"Where are my men?" Jason asked, not really wanting to know where that bunch of drunkards was. Jason might be the joking kind but he was dead serious when it came to his soldiers being drunk while they were supposed to be guarding something. That's why he was the leader of this squad and not them.

"In the living quarters" Rick answered. He knew that he was in no state to try to attack this guy, and therefore he was forced to answer his questions, he however also had some questions on this guy.

"So, The RDA is returning to Hell's gate to continue with mining operations?" Rick asked, hoping that the commander would simply shake his head or something.

"I don't know, I'm just securing this place"

* * *

What are you doing Rick? You aren't simply giving up are you? You'll fight for the Hell's gate right? You have a small army outside, just waiting for your signal!

"I'm not going to risk the lives of Omaticaya hunters when the fight can be avoided, besides we still don't know what they are planning to do with the Hell's gate!"

I hope you know what you are doing.

Confused chapter is confused! Or maybe it is me who is all confused about this chapter. At this point I'm put in difficult situation, and being drunk doesn't help me this time… Well, let's see how I will get through this! (I'll probably decide to rewrite this chapter completly tomorrow)

Answers to readers

-WolfMaster23: Let's hope I'll keep on surprising you, because nobody wants to read predictable story!

-Yukidog: What's that smell? Is there a skunk juggling dead hamsters?

-The stone tiger: They're so drunk that they wouldn't care…

-Forgotten shock trooper: Sorry for forgetting about you. I blame that on being tired though!

-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow: Your guess is a correct one

That's all my faithful readers… (I disappointed you once again didn't I?)

Read & Review

Meh!


	234. Chapter 233 No one's rescuer

By Eywa! Who the hell wrote the yesterday's chapter? If I did that, then I'm ashamed of myself. That was obviously the worst chapter I've ever wrote. I should go and kill myself just because that chapter sucked so hard! I ruined the whole story with it! Damn! (Cake, at least the part about ruining the whole story! That chapter however sucked…BADLY!)

* * *

Chapter 233: No one's rescuer

"Have you seen Lucia? She's about this big, Snow white hair…" Jason began but Rick quickly took over with description.

"… Has D-cup, turns into nympho after drinking alcohol"

"So you've met her" Jason sighed while looking at Rick with compassion. It was the 'I'm sorry you were raped' kind of look, and Rick quickly deciphered it.

"Don't give me that look" Rick said, trying to defend his honor by grabbing Tarya around her waist in the same way you usually grab a fellow human around his shoulders.

"She's the only one who is allowed to do …that" Rick said the last part rather mysteriously.

"What?" Both Tarya and Jason asked almost simultaneously. Jason kept on eyeing the na'vi the whole time, she seemed to be indifferent to him, but she certainly was in love with this Rick.

"You know… that!" Rick said while making subtle gestures with his free hand.

"Oh, right…that…is that even possible?" Jason asked and Rick smiled and nodded with slightly tilted head. It was a way to say yes while trying to say 'None of your businesses

"Sooo, can we go save the children now?" Rick asked with a faint smile. Jason quickly nodded and explained why he said so.

"This base was supposed to be deserted, and I intend to report back that there was just a stray viperwolf." He said, motioning toward the cellblock B.

"And why would you do that?" Rick asked. This was going too well to be true, and he started to smell something fishy in the air, and it wasn't just his breath.

"Let's say that we have friend in common" Jason said winking at Rick who wasn't sure what was he talking about.

"Who?"

"That my friend, is a partially secret, 17 percent of secret and the rest is painfully obvious." Jason said mysteriously and before Rick could ask him to talk in less cryptic way, he asked about the position of Lucia.

"She's in the living quarters with the rest of your team. Look for the only opened doors and you'll find them eventually" Rick said, also being slightly mysterious.

"Fine" Jason sighed and then set off toward the living quarters, leaving the unlikely pair to their own devices.

"_**We need to go**_" Rick said, prepared to set off once again with Tarya right behind him. "_Who was that guy? And who the hell was he talking about? Seventeen percent of secret? What's that supposed to mean?_" Rick was thinking about it hard. In fact he thought about it so hard that he completely missed the sign that said that the cellblock B was the other way, and not the way he kept on walking. Tarya on the other hand knew exactly what were they looking for, and so she told him that he was going the wrong way.

"_**That's not the right way.**_" She said, stopping Rick dead in his tracks. He quickly looked at Tarya who pointed into other corridor which lead to the Cellblock B. Rick was surprised by that, he didn't think that Tarya was able to read Human letters, but she obviously must've been able to do that because she knew which way the cellblock was.

Tarya didn't know how to read though. Her ears told her what she needed to know, and when she heard footsteps made with bare foot, she immediately knew that it wasn't a human who made them. It must've been a na'vi! "_All humans wear protection on their feet_" She thought, remembering the night she asked Rick about each and every piece of cloth he wore on him. He told her that their feet were used to different ground, and therefore they needed to protect their feet from the ground on Pandora whose ground wasn't made out of concrete and asphalt or stone like it was back on Earth.

"_**You're the best!**_" Rick said, realizing that Tarya just saved him from wandering around the base, trying to find the way to the cellblock B. She just smiled at him and then led the way. Rick was fine with following her for once, because he was tired of leading the way AND he got a nice view. He however didn't have enough time to enjoy it properly, because she knew exactly where to go. So in another few steps, she stood before the doors leading into the cellblock B.

Rick quickly remembered the password for the doors and opened them. "_Password is 123456, just like on my suitcase!_" He remembered that almost every password he needed was similar to either the one on his suitcase, or the password was not worth remembering.

With a hiss the doors opened and he immediately spotted the children sleeping in their cells while Mawey was standing near the doors in his cell.

"Okay, rescue party is here!" Rick entered the room while he clapped his hands loudly in order to wake everyone up.

"We don't have much time!" Rick continued while he headed over to the console which was on the other side of the room where was the console which controlled all of these doors instead of just one doors like those consoles adjacent to each doors.

"_**Rick?**_" Mawey asked, not believing that Rick got this far. Mawey also didn't hear any gunshots which meant that Rick probably sneaked in through some way which was only known to him.

"_**Yes, oh **_damsel_** in distress?**_" Rick asked with smile. Mawey didn't know what damsel was, but he certainly was in distress and so he ignored the part he didn't understand and just rolled with the rest of it.

"_**How did you get in here?**_" He asked. His question however was lost among the cheers the children who were already awake made.

Those who were just waking up were waked up by cries like "_**Look! Rick came to rescue us!**_" and "_**We're saved.**_" Rick found that flattering, so many smiling faces of the na'vi children which were all slightly bigger than he was, was so overwhelming that he simply couldn't help himself and had to grin for himself.

"_I just saved the day by saving children…_" He thought, but then he got all serious when he remembered that children weren't the only one who needed rescuing. "_Alright, after I set them free, we need to get my booze out of here too!_" He thought and quickly mashed the magical combination 123456 into the console and unsurprisingly, the controls for all doors appeared. Rick wasn't sure if Max changed passwords on almost everything to make it Norm-friendly, or if they had these stupid passwords since always, but he didn't care at that point, all that mattered was the fact that he could push one button and unlock every cell in this block, which was exactly what he wanted!

Tarya walked right behind him and then placed her hands on his shoulders, like she always did when she expected that he'll do something great.

"_**Want to set them free?**_" He asked her while looking up at her.

"_**How?**_" She asked

"_**Touch this little thing here**_" He said pointing at the 'unlock all doors' button. She looked at the virtual button and then moved her finger closer and closer until she felt the strange material under her finger. The virtual button was pushed and the doors all hissed, retracting the locks into the wall.

"_**It isn't that hard, see?**_" Rick said, looking at the rescuer of the children for a few moments. The few moments lasted about thirty seconds until the children realized that the doors weren't locked anymore and they decided to hug their rescuer, they however had a different opinions on who actually rescued them so Rick was also 'hugged' to the ground by grateful children. Tarya, who was bigger than the children, only stumbled but she managed to stay on her feet unlike Rick who was now on the ground.

"_**Don't kill Rick, we'll need him!**_" Mawey said calling off the rabid animals who assaulted Rick without warning.

"So much love!" Rick mumbled as he tried to get off the floor. He was a great fan of love, but not this kind of love where he gets pounced and hugged to so tightly that his bones have some problems staying in one piece.

"_**We need to save the others too!**_" Rick said and thus drew the attention of Mawey who was counting the children.

"_**Who?**_" He asked.

"_**I've got some things still in here! We need to get them out before we return!**_" Rick said. He always had his way with words, and he knew that his plan will be deemed 'too risky' if he just plainly said 'I need to get my booze out of here!'

* * *

CRAP!

This writer's block is driving me crazy!  
Can't write stuff properly, can't write stuff fast enough….can't write stuff at all! What the hell is wrong with me? *slaps himself* Maybe something is wrong with the water around here, or maybe someone brainwashed me!  
I'm running out of ideas! *cries in the corner!*

Answers to three reviews (Another proof that I'm really loosing my touch)

-Forgotten shock trooper: Or maybe he is dead, maybe it is for the better!  
"Hey I'm not dead!"

-A sitting duck: What? O_o

-Yukidog: *watches you silently*

I need to come up with something completely random soon or I'll go insane!

Read & Review

This sucks!


	235. Chapter 234 No one'S revival

Alright, today I'll write a good chapter and I'll try to make a mysterious twist in the end! Hell, this should work fine and I'll be able to get rid of my writer's block and depression altogether!  
It's about time!

* * *

Chapter 234: No one's revival!

Max carried the Max the whole way to the hangar. The trip was uneventful, save for Ney'tiri still hallucinating about Eywa and lots of funny colored midget na'vi with no tails. The hallucinations however started to wear off, and just before they arrived into the airlock leading outside into the hangar.

"_**What happened? Why did Eywa left me?**_" Ney'tiri started to wonder, making Jake smile a little.

"_**It wasn't Eywa**_" Jake pointed out as he prepared to cycle the airlock which they just entered.

"_**But I saw her!**_" Ney'tiri protested. She was quite sure about the whole 'seeing Eywa' herself appearing before her, the other visions might've been pictures from the future. "_Maybe all na'vi will look like that one day._" She thought. It couldn't be lie if she saw it with her own eyes!

"_**You were seeing things that aren't. It was caused by Rick's booze.**_" HE said plainly, but Ney'tiri still didn't believe him and she made it obvious by a subtle gesture which Jake barely understood, he however knew meaning of this one. It meant something along the lines 'Even though you may be right, I still believe in what I just said, you lost this argument' and so he simply pushed the button to cycle the airlock. The oxygen slowly started to drain from the room and Jake's headache slowly started to fade away.

Even though he was an Avatar, once you get used to clean Pandora's air, then you'll never want to breathe the old recycled Human's air back in Hell's gate. Ney'tiri also felt instantly better when she smelled the good old Pandora's air while Max who was still laying motionlessly in Jake's hand started to cough wildly. He couldn't put an Exopack on his face because he was still unconscious and Jake forgot to put one on his face because he forgot about it, the reason he forgot to put that thing on Max's face was simple, he was too busy trying to convince Ney'tiri that she didn't see Eywa and that it was simple hallucination.

"_**Oh no**_" Jake mumbled, immediately looking toward the case with emergency Exopack, the case was however empty as somebody took it. He quickly looked around to see if there was anything else he could do to help Max who was now coughing even more wildly. The airlock however was not fully cycled, instead the doors slowly started to open like they always did.

Ney'tiri who was thinking about the meeting with Eywa realized that something was wrong just a few seconds ago and quickly looked around to see if there was anything she could do to help Max. Jake meanwhile tried to push again the button for cycling the airlock, he however got back an error message saying that "**Cycling airlock, please stand by!**" which obviously translated as "**Tough luck, try something else**" Jake was quickly running out of ideas and the stress caused by Max's wild coughing didn't help anything.

"_**We've got to help him!**_" Ney'tiri said while she held Max in her hands. She was once again reminded of how fragile the humans were and how they weren't able to breathe the air around them. Jake however spotted something under the cycling button, it was emergency handle.

He quickly pulled the handle and the cycling screen changed from blue "**Cycling airlock**" message to the red written "**Emergency override active**" which was followed by blaring alarm. The doors which were so slowly opening started to close quicker than they usually did. Jake could hear the wails of the engines which powered those doors as they worked twice or even thrice as fast as they usually did. The sprinkler system also turned on and the water started pouring from the ceiling.

This system was installed in case of fire in the airlock itself. The vents immediately started to pump oxygen inside in order to prevent suffocation of anybody trapped in the airlock. Even though most of the oxygen was vented outside through the now nearly closed doors, the little oxygen left allowed Max to breathe a little, it was just enough to stop him from hyperventilating, the coughing however persisted. When the doors were almost closed, another pair of doors shut tight right in front of them, preventing the possible oxygen leak should the doors be damaged to the point where they were no longer airtight. These second doors were all that Max needed, the filtration system was running on 200% trying to filter the Pandora's air outside and the oxygen quickly filled the room.

"_**What is happening?**_" Ney'tiri asked. She never knew that humans were capable of creating rain inside one of their buildings.  
"_**I activated emergency system**_" He said and Ney'tiri gave him a slightly confused look.

"_**I told this room was in danger, so it thought it was fire and that the walls were damaged**_" Jake explained in a way that Ney'tiri could almost understand.

Max meanwhile stopped coughing and Jake quickly got on all four and looked at Max's face trying to figure out if he was breathing or not.

There was a horrible pain all over his body, he felt like he was being assaulted by a rabid thanator. At first he couldn't breathe properly, it was like he was trying to breathe through the pillow which was pressed hardly on his face, not to mention the awful sound coming from somewhere nearby.  
The horrible sound was resonating in his head and he felt like he was dead or not too far away from death. He was really disoriented at the time and he couldn't even open his eyes as another wave of pain rushed through his body and he started coughing. The air he breathed just a few seconds ago was slowly being replaced by the air he was used to. "_Where am I?_" Was his first thought as he was about to open his eyes. Slowly, very slowly he opened his eyes and waited for them to focus. The first thing he saw was someone's face, it was blue and looked rather unfamiliar and it either belonged to a female or someone really effeminate  
"Ugh? Where am I?"

"_**He's waking up!**_" Ney'tiri said while she looked at Max who was slowly opening his eyes. When he opened them, he was really confused, but he quickly realized where he was and looked at Jake

"Good, you're still alive! Max said when he realized that he indeed saved Jake before everything went black back then.

"We were more worried about you" Jake said with smile when he saw the headache finally arrived to Max who was now curled on the ground holding his head and tried to force the pain away. Jake meanwhile walked over to the screen which asked him if he wanted to "**Cancel emergency?**" when Jake pushed the Okay button, the screen went off and then restarted, after relatively short booting, it asked which doors he wanted to open. He of course chose the doors which lead back to the base, because Max needed Exopack before he leaves.

Jake didn't want to risk another accident like this and so he patiently waited as the secondary doors which were used only during emergencies retracted into walls and the primary airlock doors started to slowly open. When the main doors were already opened, the pain decided that it was the best time to leave Max and so she did. Max was therefore able to get up on his two legs, of course Ney'tiri helped him with her hand but he walked out of the airlock on his own, he quickly spotted a few unused Exopacks which were right next to the airlock and so he took one of them and returned.

"Are you sure that the seals are in place?" Jake asked with concern. It was his fault that Max was suffocating just a few minutes ago.

"Yes mother, the seals are in place, why are we in the airlock by the way?" Max asked while he rubbed his face which was itchy for some reason.

"Rick is evacuating this place, we're taking Samson."

"What? We're not taking this place back by force?" Max asked with surprised expression on his face, and Jake shook his head.

"No, not yet, he wants to get children into the safety first!"

"Can you hear that?" Ney'tiri suddenly interrupted them while she placed her ear on the closed airlock doors.

Jake first looked surprised but then he also placed his ear on the doors and heard rhythmic sound, like a footsteps but they were rather heavy, and whatever was walking out there, it was limping.

"We need to go out there" Jake pointed out but Max quickly brought counterargument "Better safe than sorry man!"

"Don't worry, if things go bad, you can save me again!" Jake said and before Max could say anything else, he pushed the 'Cycle the airlock' button and the doors behind Max started to slowly close. Max sighed and Jake walked over to him, placing his right hand on his shoulder.

"Look at it from the bright side, if it came to kill us, you won't have to deal with the hangover which will come soon enough!"

* * *

That's Jake, always thinking positively!

Now there are several questions in front of us. Why the hell did Jake forget the Exopack? What is that thing behind those air-tight doors? Who the hell really cares? Are those questions asked just to keep you guys from important things? Are there really some important things in today's chapter!

Who knows? (I do, and I hope you guys do too)

Answers to readers

-Yukidead: *sweeps you under the rug*

-Hideout writer: NO! *runs away*

-forgotten shock trooper: Better to spill the booze than leave it to your enemy!

-The stone tiger: Eywa is on vacations and my cat is currently too busy gnawing my toe to help me…

-Xerxes2003: Just for you man, I'll post this early so you can get some sleep!

It seems that this chapter is average! And I'm proud of it…YAY!

Read &… just read it!

Naah…review it too!


	236. Chapter 235 no one gets second chance

*Guy in black coat stops you*  
Hey you, yeah you behind this screen, I heard that you like chapters very much, I can give you one but it is not for free anymore, you know how business is made. No, don't run away just yet, the price is low… I only ask for a few minutes out of your life*  
Take it or leave…but should you decide to stay, know that you'll pay the price!

* * *

Chapter 235 no one gets second chance!

The damaged was done and the pain didn't want to subside, he felt really helpless when he stared into the two orb-like things in front of him, he couldn't see it properly because his Exopack was malfunctioning, but those things belonged to something big.

Jake and Ney'tiri were both hiding behind the slowly opening doors, both of them were holding their bows and were prepared to shoot whatever was behind them. Max was meanwhile caught by surprise by headache, not to mention that he lied a few seconds ago to Jake who asked if his Exopack was working all right, because one of the filters was either jammed or otherwise broken, his breath however started to condense on the glass and therefore limited his vision.

He however could see the monster with two glowing eyes right in front of the airlock, in fact those eyes were glowing so much that they had to be headlights of some AMP. He quickly unsealed the Exopack and wiped the breath off the screen in order to look through it without having his vision impaired, while he was wiping the screen, he saw that this wasn't just any ordinary AMP. This AMP was obviously damaged and also highly decorated by blue and white paint which was provided by na'vi people. "_Rick's AMP?_" Max thought while looking at it, the cockpit was still deformed but something was inside. Jake peeked from behind the now almost completely opened doors and saw the AMP and rested his bow.

"Oh it is you... wait, Rick is inside" Jake suddenly realized and aimed his bow back at the AMP whose pilot was hidden in the cockpit even though there was no canopy, the cockpit however was filled with wires and plates which were not originally there, it meant that whoever repaired this vehicle which was barely functional, did some work on the cockpit too, whoever did that cockpit, obviously didn't want the pilot to get out, or get hurt by something, the material used on repairs was from several sources.

What was fascinating Max the most was the inner workings on the right leg, he could see the construction clearly, because the plating was used to cover the pilot. The AMP turned toward the AMP's hangar and walked that way. Jake peeked outside the airlock and looked at the AMP which was slowly walking deeper into the hangar. He didn't notice Thanty who was on the other side of the doors, huddled in corner, trying to stay hidden until now. There was enough space to park an AMP there but that was all because the airlock was in the corner of hangar.

"It is clear now" Jake said, not bothering to look at his companions in the airlock.

"[BOO!]" Thanty jumped right next to Jake who jumped to the side in surprise while yelling loudly, the yelling intensified when his head and side connected with the doors which were on the said side, he hit his head with loud thud and had to grab it, he quickly retreated back into the airlock before he looked at the one who roared right in his ear. When he realized that it was Thanty, he started rubbing the painful place on his head while muttering curses both in na'vi, English and managing to create combination of those two while Thanty silently laughed at him.

"I swear I'll get you for this someday!" Jake continued to mumble while Max walked over to Thanty and asked him the question which everyone wanted to ask him but was either too busy rubbing the painful spot on his head or was checking the place where the aforementioned one hurt his head. With Jake and Ney'tiri busy, it was up to Max to ask the question.

"What are you doing here?" The question was said but the answer was more difficult, not because Thanty didn't want to tell him, he couldn't tell him for obvious reasons. So instead of answering him using his mouth, he used his paw and pointed at the AMP which was salvaging the material from the hangar. The AMP picked up various parts from the pile of spare parts which were carefully placed right next to each other, when he found the right arm he could use for fixing he walked over to Thanty and placed that part in his empty harness. Meaning that Thanty must've offered himself to carry whatever that pilot needed to fix Rick's AMP. Max quickly peeked into Thanty's baskets and saw that there were already several fingers and other parts which Max couldn't recognize. Sure he started fixing things lately, but he wasn't able to reassemble the AMP with his eyes closed like almost every mechanic who served in Hell's gate. No he couldn't even reassemble it with his eyes opened, hell he could fix only the minor problems or replace the parts which were easily replaceable, you could detach broken finger on AMP and attach new one with just a screwdriver, you just disconnected the cables, unscrewed the screws which were holding it in place and then you simply removed the finger, attaching one was like detaching one, only backwards.

"You're fixing this thing? Why?" Max asked, and then immediately realized what a dumb question that was. Thanty couldn't answer that question because he couldn't explain his motives by simply pointing at things around him and growling at Max wouldn't help either.

The horrible pain in the head intensified with each passing moment to the point where the throbbing pain threatened to take his consciousness away too. He groaned as he tried to resist the pain but it was futile, resisting the pain or ignoring it had the same effect like concentrating on it, it just intensified. He was starting to lose consciousness when he heard someone say something, it was in na'vi but he couldn't understand it because of the rings that started to bell in his head. Stars appeared in front of his eyes and he felt dizzier with each passing moment. "_Why does it hurt that much?_" He asked himself but there was no answer to that question, there was only pain.

Jake started to feel really light headed, he hit his head pretty hard and so it wasn't that surprising when he sat down and waited for the world to stop spinning around and for the stars to disappear. Ney'tiri was really worried about him at this time and so she tried to communicate with him all the time.

"_**Are you feeling well now?**_" She tried once again, when she noticed that his eyes started to focus again on her and nodded slightly.

"_**Yes but I'll sit here for a few…just a little bit longer**_" that was his reply and Ney'tiri could only nod to that. She then looked at Thanty and gave him rather hard look which said 'If something happens to Jake, I'll do something bad to you, just so you know' and Thanty caught on rather quickly, because he quickly turned away and rushed to help the AMP pilot with rummaging through the spare parts. The rushing itself however wasn't as fast as usually, he was loaded with heavy stuff and could barely run with this junk, in order to get away from Ney'tiri who was in this disposition, he would take another arm or two.

Jake meanwhile stood up and shook his head violently in order to either clear his mind, get something from his face or just to get some of the hair from his braid in his eye, which is what exactly happened.

"Lucky me" He said as he carefully picked up the hair with his fingers and got it away from his eye which was already filling with tears. After he got the hair out of his eye, he walked out of the airlock and looked around. He needed to find a suitable Samson for the escape, there was a problem though. After few minutes of searching, he couldn't find Samson big enough for the children, Max, Mawey, Tarya, Ney'tiri, Rick and booze which will Rick try to bring, he couldn't find Samson big enough to fit half of these things inside, but then the problem solved itself.

"Max? Can you fly things?" Jake asked with grin on his face and when Max shook his head, Jake replied with

"Well, that's too bad. I'll have to do it instead!" Jake cheered while he looked at the bird he was about to steal from the Hell's gate. He quickly walked over to the VTOL and checked the number on the ramp it was on.

"Get to the controls and bring the ramp number 2 outside" Jake ordered and Max immediately stopped, ramp number two contained the bird he was trying to fix the whole time he was in Hell's gate alone. The biggest task he ever took. He however stopped with fixing it and ended up with fixing Rick's old AMP, when he fixed that, he turned his attention back to this thing. He even read some manuals about assembling this thing but he still couldn't fix the motor, not to mention that there were still some parts which were missing from the goddamned machine.

"You want to take the dragon outside?"

"Hell yeah!" Jake cheered while he walked around the monstrosity. One of the engines was missing but the dragon gunship was made to be able to fly with only three motors running, taking off with this thing however might prove rather hard. Jake was however sure that Rick will be able to lift off with this thing, it was the landing he wasn't so sure about, and that's exactly why he chose to take the biggest and most dangerous bird out of hell's gate. To take their biggest weapon away and if all goes as planned, destroy it completely.

"_Because we all know how skilled is Rick when it comes to crashing aircrafts_" Jake thought and then chuckled.

* * *

That's right, we're taking the big birds out (no pun intended), and if you remember this bird was mentioned before, hell there were two dragons in the original avatar too! (The second one was however damaged/not completely assembled) So this chapter might be canon! Yeaaah!

Anyway, I made several things with this chapter to make it even more mysterious… I used words like dragon which certainly makes it more mysterious (Or I made something else and mentioned dragons just for lulz!)

Well, we'll see what it is in tomorrow's chapter.

Answers to readers!

-Hideout writer: Don't do drugs, Smokey is professional so don't try it at home.

-Forgotten shock trooper: What's wrong about Max carrying max to safety? If he can do it, then it's cool!

-Robin grimm-good: Wait…not updating every day? I updated every day… I didn't miss any update YET… I announced the ten-day-long pause but since then I didn't miss any update!

-Yukidog: Yes I do, when I take out the trash, I also take out the rug in order to get the stuff from under it.

-A sitting Duck: Who knows? I however thought that it was just Ney'tiri's hallucinations.

-The stone tiger: They are still fixing it…

YAY I made one of the average-like chapters.

Way to go me!

Review & Review

And if you want, you may read it too!


	237. Chapter 236 No one and the bird

I had so much fun today, heard something clanking in my car, but the clanking noise stopped whenever the wheels stopped spinning, and because I was alone, I had to check the car while it moved… Making it move without me behind the steering wheel was rather easy, steering the car from outside while trying to find the source of the noise wasn't… Eventually found the loose screw on the tire and fastened it but hell it was fun!

* * *

Chapter 236: No one and the bird.

The pain was excruciating, it burned like a thousand fires in his whole body, yet there was also pleasantly cold something on his good shoulder, everything hurt and was hot except his shoulder and the area around the thing which was on it. It must've been a hand which belonged to those two yellow orbs which were still hovering in front of him. Those two orbs were probably here to offer him at least a little relief from pain. The pain was intense though and he could certainly use several painkillers now. Every breath he took was hard to get and he felt like he'll faint. He could hear the bells ringing in his ears, they were beckoning him to follow them and leave his mortal body which was weak and crippled. He was however too stubborn to die like that.

The horribly looking dragon was being towed outside by the automated ramp while Jake rushed into the said aircraft in order to get to the controls and check the system before they'll try to lift off. Lifting off required at least some power left to start the engines, some fuel to keep the engines running and it also required lots and lots of luck to keep the whole thing intact and flying, after Jake got through the cargo bay and through the 'entrails' of the dragon into the cockpit, he was pleasantly surprised to see that this bird still had full battery, and he decided to prove it by starting up the system when Jake got to the cockpit, his fuel reserves however weren't as big as Jake hoped they would be, he hoped that there will be a full fuel tank, the fuel tank was indeed full, but only from one half, the other half was empty.  
He was a little disappointed but he knew that this bird could be completely dry in order to 'economically distribute fuel' to the other vehicles which were suffering from not enough fuel already. Half of the base was immobile due to the said shortage.

"_Maybe that's why Rick decided to attack later than sooner, let them restock the base and then take it back._" Jake thought, and then realized that with this baby in the air, it might be easier this time. Last time they've attacked the Hell's gate, they had moderate casualties. The na'vi who lost their lives in order to exile the humans from this planet will not be forgotten.

"_There is however no reason to increase the number of fallen warriors_ _IF it can be avoided_" Jake thought, the word 'if' ringing in his head, he started to wonder if he could avoid death of everyone while retaking the restocked Hell's gate from RDA's hands once more. As he wondered, Max was mashing the buttons on the computer in the control center, the ramp was fully automated, but he needed to set the destination for the said automated ramp. "_I just love the way everything is connected_" Max thought as he realized that the Dragon was connected to the ramp through several cables which allowed him to play with the dragon through this remote control. He could do almost everything with the bird except for lift off. The system was smart enough to prevent the remote user from lifting the bird into the air, because the cables were not long enough and not strong enough to keep this enormous bird connected to the remote control.

When the ramp was outside, the turrets immediately looked at the dragon gunship which was just sitting there in front of the hangar. They however quickly lost interest in it and returned to their duty which consisted of shooting at the birds, small animals and pretty much everything else that was harmless.

Rick meanwhile was instructing the kids on the second and most important rescue mission.

"_**Together with Olo'eyktan, we've subdued the enemies instead of killing them. They are all unconscious or sleeping.**_" Rick said dramatically to the children who were nodding to him, they knew that whatever Rick had to say was important, because he always did the important stuff like defending the Omaticaya tribe from other humans or getting resurrected and then saving someone else.

"_**We need to take my bottles away from them!**_" Rick said while he raised his fist in enraged gesture, he really didn't want to leave his booze to these guys. Leaving his precious booze to those drinking amateurs would be like leaving Pandora in Smokey's hand. Just like him, they wouldn't know how to handle the alcohol properly, and they would surely puke all over the place, wasting the alcohol even more!

"_**You want your alcohol?**_" Mawey asked Rick, not believing what he just heard. When Rick however turned to him and nodded it was all painfully obvious. Rick planned to use the kids to carry his supplies of booze out of the hell's gate to Omaticaya home tree. Mo'at will not be happy about it and he was going to endanger the children even further!

"_**I'll take more than that!**_" Rick said with a dangerous smile appearing on his face. He obviously had another plan in his mind which he was going to use.

Meanwhile Jason arrived to Rick's room. At first he was going to yell at the soldiers under his command, but when he spotted that there was Grumpy among them, sleeping soundly with a bottle of rum in his right hand, he knew that the pressure these guys had to endure must've been big. Grumpy isn't that type of guy who'll just open a bottle and drink until he passes out, there must've been some kind of booze fight in here, and this part of his squad lost the fight.

He quickly scanned the room in order to determine if there were survivors, he even opened the toilet to see if someone managed to hide in there before the fight started but when he saw what was inside he closed the doors. What he saw in there made his stomach a little upset, the smell from the puke in there was unbearable, it was almost strong enough to add something more on that poor soul which was in there. The strange thing was that Big Joe and Harry were both missing, meaning that they were either at their posts, or they managed to escape from this fight. What was even stranger was the fact that Lucia's suit was zipped all the way to the top. He could swear that every time she got drunk, she either got completely naked, or at least partially naked, but the nakedness was there every time she woke up. Sometimes she woke up with the man she managed to seduce the day before that, but this was actually the first time when she'll wake up with both hangover and her suit zipped all the way up.

"Well, we've lost this battle, luckily I won't have to fill a report about this" Jason thought as he walked out of this room, the inspection he wanted to do was unimportant right now, he just wanted to find out if everyone from his squad was alright, and because Shooty and Gunny were skilled drinkers just like Lucia was, there was just no way they could kill themselves with booze, Grumpy wasn't the best drinker in the world but he knew his limits and he certainly wouldn't push his luck like that, Harry on the other hand was a whole different matter, he was in danger whenever he decided to drink alcohol because he didn't know when to stop. "_The only member of our squad who pukes just to keep himself alive_" Jason thought and knew that wherever Harry was there must've been a toilet. His search was brief though, because Big Joe walked out of the neighboring room and immediately saluted to his fearless leader.

"At ease, where is Harry?" Jason asked and Joe scratched his head a little and pointed at the doors.

"He is… Sleeping" Joe didn't want to say that but he couldn't think of any other lie to tell his superior at this time and in this state. Even though he stopped drinking really soon, he was affected by it nonetheless. He wasn't skilled in drinking as the others were, in fact he was new in this team and spent only a few weeks with them, he spent even less time on Pandora though.

"How much did he drink?" Jason asked, and Joe realized that he must've known about the drinking. There was just no way would he be this serious at the time like this.

"I pulled him away when he lost consciousness" Joe said and Jason nodded.

"We're letting the prisoners go… They'll be coming here but I want you to let them take whatever they want" Jason said with a smile on his face, that particular smile made Joe worried.

"How do you know that they are coming here?" Joe didn't usually question his superior but this was an exception.

"The guy who leads them is friend of my friend, and I've heard a lot about him, he'll never leave his booze behind…"

* * *

Yeah, he'll never leave the booze behind.

Naah, too tired to write a good summary, so lets just roll with 'Hey something is wrong with this chapter' and leave it at that. You guys probably know what is happening by now and therefore I needn't to say more

Answers to reviewers (less and less reviews…Now I know I really suck)

-The stone tiger: "Fix it yourself!" *Alexandra throws a screwdriver at you*

-Forgotten shock trooper: Details…

-Yukidog: *sweeps them under your rug*

-Nicky: I update every day, sure I make only 1800 words these days but hell, I'm all burned out… I'm worn out like my car's tires.

Well, yeah… back to the depression

Read & Review

I need a holiday!


	238. Chapter 237 No one and AAA

Today was a very special day for me, for I can no longer drive my car around, apparently my car is no longer insured and I'm too lazy to amass the required amount of money to pay the insurance. That means I'll be less depressed about my car making fun of me, and more depressed about the fact that I can't drive around (Too scared that I would crash into something and then I'll have to pay for it!) so…nothing changed, lets get back to the story!

* * *

Chapter 237: No one and AAA

Joe did as he was instructed. He turned a blind eye on the sneaking group of na'vi which was sneaking through the corridors. The children were sneaky, but not sneaky enough to sneak around Stealth operative. While they relied on their natural ability to blend with their surroundings and their ability to walk silently, he learned how to stay unseen and otherwise invisible even without that stealth armor he wore. He just needed to either stay out of sight or be turned the other way when they came through. Rick was the first one he spotted by the corner of his eye, Rick was peeking around the corner of the corridor and when he was sure that Joe was facing the other way, he motioned for his 'rescue' squad to advance into the next room.

The children swiftly moved from the end of the corridor into Rick's room as Joe walked away from the place. Jason left about five minutes ago. While he was walking away, he could hear Rick's footsteps as he rushed into his room. When Rick got into his room, he quickly checked the floor and realized that two of the guys he drank with were missing already. Well it was only one guy and one sex-obsessed girl who were missing. Rick however had no time to wonder about where they were. He had to open the hatch which lead under the floor and then started to get the crates with the booze out of there. One at the time, each child got one box full of booze, he would've given them two but the bottles were higher than the crate and therefore there was no way that he could stack them on each other without risk, and he wanted all of his booze!

Although Joe knew about letting those kids wander around, Lucia and Grumpy didn't and they acted accordingly. Well, at least Grumpy did, because he was rushing toward Max's lair where he planned to do some revenge on the guy who made him so drunk. "_I know they reprogrammed the turrets, otherwise we wouldn't have to sneak into the base!_" He thought, decided to revert the settings back to the normal, which meant that they will open fire on the intruders who were now probably trying to get away from there. He however couldn't find it.

Jake and Max eventually prepared the Dragon gunship for take-off while Ney'tiri stood as a guardian on the top of the dragon. She wasn't happy to see what they decided to take with them, she was even less happy when she found out that the cargo bay wasn't as empty as she thought. There were two dust covered AMPs prepared in drop pods, not to mention the absurd amount of ammunition which Jake kept on loading inside. The Dragon was big enough to carry tanks. Surely they won't have problems carrying extra crate of ammo for AMP's GAU-90 or extra rack with weapons.

Jake was obviously preparing for war with the humans, and he knew that they'll miss every gun he'll take right now, and so he rushed with boxes and eventually even with the spare parts from Thanty's baskets. Thanty and Observer were also helping him with loading. Observer however decided to help the Dragon in other way, he walked over to the fourth missing engine and examined that part of the dragon, there was obviously something amiss there because he started doing something on it. Jake was about to load the last crate of ammo into the cargo bay, leaving enough space for Thanty, that pilot in that AMP whose identity was still a mystery to him, and enough space for children and he even left some spare space left should they need to load something else. When he was exiting the Dragon, he spotted that the nameless pilot was carrying rockets back and forth, loading them into the pods and arming them.

"_I'm not sure I like the idea of having explosive stuff outside_" Jake thought, he knew how dangerous it was for them to load the ship with the ammo which will surely miss in RDA's guns, but knowing Rick's ability to fly with things, adding extra explosive stuff outside of the relative safety of the cargo bay was suicidal.

"Thanty?" Jake called at Thanty who was already inside the dragon gunship and he walked outside, he walked all the way over to Jake and made Tsaheylu with him.

The question he asked him was easy to answer. The answer was to the question was: "_It is Observer_". After Thanty answered that question, he was flooded with the stray thoughts coming from Jake's side. He thought about how it was possible for Observer to be driving this wreck, and how was it possible for this wreck to have a humanoid inside. Thanty was able to answer the last question easily, even though Observer didn't speak with Thanty about what happened, Thanty could smell Observer in there, whatever happened inside, he was bleeding.

"_If I can call that stuff blood_" Thanty thought. Jake however started to think about a different kind of things, for example he wondered about Rick's motives for loading the children with boxes full of booze. Thanty didn't know why Jake was thinking about such things until he looked toward the airlock and saw the children, who were as big and strong as Rick was and each one carried a crate full of booze. Even though the boxes weren't light, they had no problems with carrying that stuff. They walked over to Jake with them and Jake could feel the head-ache return, he had a small head-ache while he carried the stuff from point A, which was roughly translated as point Hell's gate, to the point B as if in 'Dragon Gunship'

"_The bad thing is that there is no letter B in Dragon gunship…_" Jake thought sarcastically and then led the children into the belly of the said dragon. The children who were 'rescuing the booze' put the booze on the ground where Jake showed them while they were wondering about this thing. Most of them saw this demonic thing in the air during felling of the home tree, but none of them ever thought that they'll ever be inside of one of these things.

Thanty checked once again if there was enough space for him to sit in the said ship and then he walked outside, walking over to Jake who had a strange expression on his face. He obviously saw something he didn't expect. There were three figures coming out of the airlock. One of them was big and blue, carrying two boxes full of booze.

Then there was a smaller pinkish-white figure which also carried booze and had Rick-like expression on his face. This Rick-like expression could be best described as the face of the child during Christmas Eve mixed with the Worst alcoholic's face when he saw all that booze. The happiness in his face could be rivaled by the ridiculousness of his face when he grinned like that. The third one was also na'vi, and judging by the tail around Rick's shoulders, it must've been Tarya, who was also carrying the booze.

"Just HOW much alcohol does this guy have?" Jake asked out loud, not believing that Rick could have more than ten boxes with twelve bottles in each, which meant he got more than one hundred bottles with booze!

"_Bloody hell, does he have his own personal distillery somewhere? How come he could afford this much booze in the first place? The paycheck was really good but not enough to buy so much booze, unless he…_" When Jake realized that Rick must've spent all his money on this booze, he couldn't help it and had to facepalm.

"_Now I know he has a drinking problem, serious one I might add!_" Jake thought, while he kept on facepalming. Thanty looked at Jake and then realized what he was probably thinking.

"_Why is he so surprised? Why would one risk his own neck on Pandora if it wasn't for something important and important translates as 'booze' to Rick…_"

"_**Beware, the turrets are changing!**_" Ney'tiri yelled, pointing out that the lights on the turrets have started to change from green and blinking green into blue ones, which meant that someone was controlling them.

"MAX?" Jake yelled at Max who shrugged and therefore non-verbally said that he wasn't tampering with the system.

"_**EVERYBODY INSIDE!**_" Jake yelled and everyone started running toward the Dragon. Rick wasn't going to ponder about why they were running toward Dragon gunship, he knew that it must've been the safest place around here. Mawey immediately dropped the crates with the booze and rushed toward the gunship while Tarya dropped one crate too and instead lifted Rick who refused to let the booze go. He obviously had his priorities set and keeping himself alive was on second place right now, keeping the booze away from these guys was currently top priority!

The turrets slowly started to switch from blue to red as they started turning toward the gunship. Max, who was running like nobody ran ever before, was surely breaking the laws of physics when he ran toward the gunship. Either he was secretly preparing for sprint-marathon, or the fear and adrenaline made him run as fast as Mawey. Jake quickly reached the cockpit through the dragon gunship, when he was about to jump into seat, he bumped into something and tripped over it. It must've been big and alive because it said "Ooof" when he tripped over it. He quickly turned around to see what he tripped over but saw nothing.

"_One of those stealth guys!_" He immediately realized and drew his sword-like knife.

Meanwhile Ney'tiri jumped off the roof and ran into the cargo bay. When Rick got in there, he quickly jumped out of Tarya's hands and peeked outside to see how much time they had left. Judging by the bullets which were trying to rip the dragon apart, he knew that there wasn't much time left. When Max jumped inside, Rick smashed the button on the side which started to close the cargo bay. When he smashed that button, he could hear the engines starting, but he also saw the first holes in the gunship to appear. The children were all crouching on the ground near the Thanty who was also trying to keep his head down.

Jake meanwhile tried to start the goddamn piece of machinery which was stubbornly refusing to start without the fourth tilt-rotor.

* * *

Rick do you remember that saying about the bullets?

"Which one?"

The whistling bullet won't kill you,

"And this is supposed to help me how?"

I just wanted to point out that I didn't write anything about bullets whistling through the air…

"Your point being?"

DUCK DOWN!

Hehehe, well this indeed does look bad for them, Dragons were made be able to take heavy punishment but being beaten by several turrets is taking it to the limit, besides the title says Anti Air Artilery, and because I'm mean son of a bad person, I'll put an emphasis on ARTILERY!

"Oh no you won't" Rick says in challenging tone

Oh yeah, I will… ARM THE MISSLES!

Answer to readers

-The stone tiger: cheers for the DUCT TAPES!

-WolfMaster23: Got it, you want action…do you want fries with that?

-Hideout Writer: It's Spockgasmic isn't it? (See what I did thar?)

-Yukidog: Well, I didn't see that coming…

-Forgotten shock trooper: Well, Mawey dropped some of it, I'm sure Rick will yet at him…A LOT!

-Nicky: Cameo Appearance? Maybe in bonus chapters but not now ^_^ Sorry.

Well, it seems that I wrote a decent chapter and I'll be once again posting one hour before the midnight… GO ME! *falls asleep in the chair*

Keep reading

Don't forget to review!


	239. Chapter 238 No one and fire in the sky

Have you noticed that I got over my depression yesterday? Well here it is again and it hurts like the first time. What happened? Well, I was fixing my car, the part where engine connects to exhaust pipe because it wasn't tight and therefore the fumes got into my cabin. I called my father and asked if he had a silicone to temporarily fix that "Can't talk, I'm in hospital, looks like I'll be staying here week or two…" He answered… Broken or not, the car started and with smoke-filled cabin I went to the hospital where I learned that he had inflammation of Large intestine and that it could explode...  
It keeps getting better and better!

* * *

Chapter 238: No one and fire in the sky

The bullets were bouncing inside the cargo bay as the turrets continued to spray the poor dragon with more and more bullets, and thus making him a little more transparent with each passing moment. Thanty, who was the biggest thing in the cargo hold, was obviously the one who was hit by the stray bullets most frequently. Right now he was trying to stay quiet in order to keep kids relatively quiet, scaring them with roars of pain wouldn't help.

Thanty was also the living shield which covered kids from most of the bullets. He was however also covered by Observer who was standing between the closed bay doors which were being chipped away with each passing shot. Rick knew that Jake obviously must've skipped the part of 'how to start engines' in the basic training.

"_I swear he couldn't start this even if his life depended on it, which is happening RIGHT NOW!_" Rick thought and rushed over to the cockpit, what he saw there made him pause. Jake was in the pilot's seat, busy trying to override the system while one of the bad guys was sitting in the co-pilot seat which was separate from the pilot's section by airtight doors.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Rick asked Jake who looked at him and Rick pointed at the co-pilot in the adjacent part of the cockpit. Jake's eyes widened when he finally noticed that he had a co-pilot who may or may not be the cause of this aircraft staying on the ground. Rick was the one who rushed toward co-pilot's cabin.

The cabins were separated in order to prevent death of both of them should one cabin get destroyed, the airtight doors were just a precaution for Pandora-like environments where the air was either toxic, or when the aircraft was too high. Rick opened the airtight doors and jumped inside the cabin, immediately grabbing the co-pilot by his head and pulling him out of the seat.

"We won't die because you sabotage our dragon!" Rick yelled at the masked person who started to struggle as it was pulled out of the seat. Rick received a punch in the face and fell backward together with the co-pilot. The co-pilot quickly turned around while lying on Rick and Rick hit the helmet with his free hand, this resulted in the air-filter being knocked off and in rather painful cuts on his knuckles. Under the filter, he saw lips of someone familiar.

Before he could land another blow to the opponent who was obviously trying to sabotage the craft, he got stunned by unexpected attack from the co-pilot. At first he thought he would get hit by the co-pilot's head, but instead he was struck by the lips. It was a hit below the belt and he immediately stopped attacking the co-pilot.

"Sorry, but I don't like it rough like that…besides this is not the right time" Rick immediately recognized the voice which said that, it was Lucia, the sex obsessed girl who got into heat whenever she got drunk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rick asked slightly surprised. He didn't expect her to be on board of this craft.

"Going where the booze is" She said bluntly and then got back to the co-pilot seat, she wasn't trying to sabotage the craft, she was trying to save the craft and the booze with it.

"Now be useful and go tell your buddy to stop messing with the system or I won't be able to lift off" She ordered Rick and even though he was still shocked from the fact that his lips were stolen from him just a few seconds ago, he stood up and rushed over to the cockpit.

"Is he gone?" Jake asked about the intruder but Rick didn't bother with answer

"Let me at it!" Instead of telling him to stop doing anything, he decided that it'll be easier to do it this way. Jake stood up and let Rick take the controls. Meanwhile Tarya and Ney'tiri were covering in the cargo hold. The cargo hold wasn't as protected as the rest of the gunship, in fact the cargo bay was meant only for heavy transports when there wasn't a big chance of getting under heavy fire. The rest of the ship was however more sturdy and therefore the cockpits were still intact even though they were frequently sprayed with the bullets. Sturdiness however lasted only this long and the bullets started to bite through the armor this ship had. Rick just sat in the pilot seat and had his hands in his lap.

"Are you completely insane?" Jake asked Rick who seemed to be overly relaxed in situation like this.

"Why?" Rick asked with smile on his face which only confirmed Jake's theory that Rick must've lost it.

"You're going to get us all killed!" Jake yelled and was about to pull Rick out of the seat when the engines started.

"Yeah, that's the way I like it! " Rick cheered as the tilt-rotors started to spin faster and faster with each passing second. The big picture which represented the status of the dragon said that there were several problems with the bird. One of them was the obvious lack of one of the engines, the system decided that the tilt-rotor was destroyed and marked that area of ship as red and therefore destroyed.

There were also several signs concerning cargo bay. There were multiple breaches detected, also damaged hydraulic and drop-pod 2 was un-powered, but still nothing major was going on in the cargo bay. The more important thing was going on in the engineering. Rick wondered about the spark-shaped icon in the engineering until he realized that it either signalized explosion or fire in the engineering.

"FIRE!" Rick yelled as he pointed at the icon and Jake rushed toward the place. Rick meanwhile looked at Lucia who gave him thumb-up, which meant ' you're good to go' or 'I'll shove this thumb up to your butt if you crash this thing' Rick wasn't sure which one it was and so he decided that the safest thing to do would be to get out of there.

Grumpy looked at the dragon which was slowly torn apart by the turrets, the engines were trying to start for at least two minutes by now. Two minutes was a long time considering that they were under constant fire from miniguns, whose bullets were getting deeper into the aircraft any second now. The aircraft however seemed like it is going to start.

"Oh no, you won't go anywhere" Grumpy said, mashing the buttons on the console like mad. The hell's gate's turrets were capable of hitting both things in the air and on the ground but there was one thing he could do to make their attempt to escape even harder, for example the dozers were all remote controlled, and believe it or not, being rammed by dozer while trying to take off with damaged aircraft is not as easy as it looks like.

In fact Grumpy hoped to simply flip the aircraft and then run over it with helltruck. Helltrucks were usually used to carry ungodly amount of dirt and other mined stuff from one point to another one, crushing whatever happened to get in front of them. They were usually operated by one driver and one supervisor, who was working with the cargo on the way. The helltrucks however were bound to get lost along with their crew which was quite frequently massacred by na'vi, since then the helltrucks were equipped with remote controls, which allowed them to be driven through most of the way without drivers, they were however limited by signal, just like dozers.

The Dragon gunship was trying to take off, the engines were roaring as they tried to lift the goddamn thing in the air. When the aircraft started to slowly ascend into the air, the dozer quickly rushed toward it. The aircraft was about ten meters in the air when the dozer hit the side of the dragon, bending it inward and pushing the dragon toward the hell's gate.

Thanty was more than just surprised to see the wall which was about two meters away from him being so close that he just needed to stick his tongue out to taste it. He however couldn't taste anything beside his blood. The bullets were burning inside of him and the pain they created was unbearable. Thanators were resilient to damage and pain but having more than two dozen bullets in one's body was pushing the word 'resilient' too far.

Thanty was bleeding badly from his side. His face and neck were covered by Observer who stopped moving a few seconds ago. The children were now screaming as the whole ship tilted to the side and they started to slip. The crates were luckily fastened to its place and Thanty did all he could to stay in one place, it was however kind of hard when the ship was almost 50 degrees tilted to the side. Observer however had no chance to grab anything, he also looked like he wasn't even conscious at that moment, either he was shut-down or he was destroyed by stray bullets but he wasn't moving at all.

The AMP however moved, toward the children who were trying their best to push themselves from the wall. Tarya and Ney'tiri together with Thanty's fangs were the only thing that kept the AMP from falling on the children. The both females were holding the belts which were holding the cargo in place. Most of the crates with booze were also fastened to the place except the ones which were loaded as the last ones, those three boxes were also on the wall, some of the bottles in there were broken but that was hardly Rick's concern right now.

Rick was trying his best to stabilize the damn thing which was heading toward one of the few towers this building had. The status screen reported that they were hit by a rocket and that the damage was severe.

"Come on baby, come on!" He yelled at the machine as he tried to avoid the tower.

It was a case of love at the first sight. The dragon gunship was obviously the female in this situation, and it was attracted by the very phallic looking tower. She couldn't help herself, she simply had to touch that thing, and when she was at it, rubbing it by her side was also acceptable, hell she even dropped a part of her clothing when she felt how very manly that tower was, it was really romantic.

Rick however didn't see it that way, there was no love in the way he saw it. There was just a huge machine which was trying its best to get away from the tower, luckily he managed to tilt the ship the other way, but the momentum was still there and even though he tried to pull away from the tower, the underside of the dragon got scratched and even pierced at places. The tower which was made out of similar metal bent inward and caught the landing gear in it. The landing gear wasn't strong enough to last under the sheer force those engines made when they tried to pull away from the tower and it got torn from the rest of the ship.

When the ship leaned the other way, Thanty, Tarya and Ney'tiri suddenly had a different thing to do. Instead of pulling the AMP their way in order to prevent the children from being crushed, they had to push the AMP away from them in order to prevent them from being crushed. The children were holding onto the wall where they were stuck just a few seconds ago.

To make things worse, the drop-pod with the empty AMP activated for unknown reasons, resulting in AMP being shot out of the dragon gunship, not all of the AMP however made it outside, the legs were the only thing that was sticking out of the gunship while the weapon and the ammo belt were being crushed under the force of the lift, the resulting explosion wasn't as big as expected due to the fact that the ammo was incendiary instead of explosive, and thus resulting in fire on board. The guns were still trying to rip the dragon gunship apart but the heavily smoking aircraft was trying to move away from the hell's gate, and thus out of their range

* * *

Smoooookeee in the caaabiiiin…and fire in the sky!

*plays wild guitar solo*

…but some stupid with the dooozeeerr, pushed the craft from the grooouuund!

"Skreetz, stop singing and help us!" Rick yells

They burned down the cargo bay, it died with an awful sound… wait, that didn't happened yet!

So I ask you my faithful readers, will the following chapter have funky Rick running in and out, pulling kids out on the ground?

No matter what he get out of there, I know he never forgets… to pull the booze out too!

Okay now I've butchered famous Song (Smoke on the water © Deep Purple)

Hell this chapter had a different name when I started writing it but it seems much better now!

Answers to readers who keep reading this stuff

-the stone tiger: If they were armed, yes… if they were not fully assembled, then no, and even if this had enough firepower, it is not smart to shoot air-to-ground or air-to-air rockets from ground.

-Nicky: Well, its suspense and humor, can't have both in the same chapter (or can I?... We'll see)

-Forgotten shock trooper: He won't let them enjoy that booze for long… Right?  
*Rick is mourning over the loss of the several bottles with booze*

-Yukidog: Yes… Grumpy is going to shot the aircraft down with insurance company… this is too random even for this story!

-Hideout writer: It seems like you have some problems with drugs… Go get some help!

Depressed chapter is depressed but also average-sized…

Oh and I hit 500 000 words according to my text-processing program, go me!

Read & Review


	240. Chapter 239 No one's smoke on the water

Two reviews make this writer sad… Nuff said!

* * *

Chapter 239: No one's smoke on the water

Grumpy was particularly pleased with the results, the dragon gunship was leaving but it was heavily damaged and it will probably fall out of the skies in a few moments, he was fast enough to make them drop some of the booze they were trying to take away with them, which meant that there will be some booze left for them.

The turrets slowly stopped firing on the dragon gunship which was already on fire, they stopped firing for several reasons, and one of them was that most of them couldn't turn that way, or they were out of bullets, or they were simply out of range. In either way, the slowly moving VTOL was getting away with the children, booze and lots of ammunition on board, which made the bird even more explosive than it already was. Rick already had problems keeping the bird in the air as the third motor started to give under the heat of the flames that were engulfing it. Jake was meanwhile trying to put the fire away in the engineering part of the gunship.

The gunship accelerated forward with each passing second, even though it was slow at first, the ship started to accelerate as Rick tried to keep it in air by moving forward. It wasn't going straight forward though, it was moving slightly to the left as the missing engine made the ship tilt itself to the side. The hell's gate was far behind them already. Jake was holding the fire extinguisher as he tried to put the flames away when he realized that this ship is really going down and there was nothing he could do about it. He reached for his throat mic and pushed the button, he hoped that his words will reach Rick's ears through the built in radio receiver.

"_**I can't stop the fire from spreading, this ship is going down**_" He said in na'vi in order to prevent anyone from listening in on this frequency. Rick heard that transmission through the built-in radio system which was still working. "_Oh great, I'll never hear the end of it now_" Rick thought, he knew that this ship is going down already, and so he didn't need Jake to remind him of the situation which was going on in cabin.

"_**I know. I just need this baby to hold on a little longer… I plan to hit the water with it**_" Rick replied through the radio set.

Rick and Jake however weren't the only ones listening to this frequency, there was a whole hunting party who listened to them. The hunter who had the throat mic and headphone on him immediately stopped the hunting party which was prepared to return with the food they gathered with a loud cry. The hunters stopped and he immediately told them what he heard from the radio.

"_**There is a fire in there, they will fall, but Rick is trying keep them in air long enough to hit the water**_" The hunter translated, he never heard the word 'ship' before because na'vi didn't use ships, they were able to fly where they needed if it was impossible to get there on foot.

"_**Where are they?**_" One of the hunters asked and others moved closer to the one with the mic. The na'vi with the radio set put one finger on his lips in a gesture which meant 'be silent' because he was hearing something else.

"_**Olo'eyktan asks how much further is it and Ricks says that he can already see the waterfalls**_" The radio-na'vi translated the conversation once again and the leader of this hunt realized that the place they were talking about was nearby. In fact the waterfalls were just a few minutes of walk to the north.

"_**I know the place they are talking abou…**_" He was interrupted by a screeching sound and alarmed cries of his companions when he saw the giant in the sky, the most dangerous demon the humans brought to this world. The demon skins these humans used frequently were no match against this monster. This one however was being consumed by the fire as it rocketed forward the waterfalls with a relatively big lake under it.

The hunters weren't expecting this but they quickly figured out what the previous conversation must've meant. Thanatoress, who was with the hunters was wondering what they were saying before the signal that Thanty and the others were making another daring escape appeared in the sky. It must've been Rick and everyone else. Even though it was just a guess, she knew that it must have been truth and so she quickly shook off the bodies of the dead yeriks off her back and rushed toward the place where they were going to crash.

The leader of this hunting party wasn't going to abandon their hardly fought meals so easily though, so he divided the hunting group in two and ordered the first part to take back the kills, which will last for at least four days. The rest was supposed to go with him to help their Olo'eyktan should he need it.

Lucia was trying to help Rick with keeping the bird airborne, she was currently trying to prolong the life expectancy of the burning engine by overriding the shutdowns which were supposed to stop the fire from spreading to the fuel tanks, there was a growing risk of the whole ship exploding with each passing second as the fire neared the fuel pipes. But losing the engine on the left side would mean that there will be only two working engines, both on the right side, if there was no motor working on the left side, the ship will start to spin uncontrollably and eventually fall, the fall was however inevitable.

"_**Jake, Jump out with everyone!**_" Rick said through the radio.

Jake immediately realized that this happened before, back when Norm was still a human. Rick barely survived back then. The time slowed down as Jake's mind got filled by questions about Rick's intentions and reasons that he said to jump out

"_He's probably trying to save the children, maybe there won't be another chance to jump out and he knows it… He wants us to jump out even though he has booze on board? Is he prepared to sacrifice the only thing that keeps him sane?_" Jake thought, Rick was an alcoholic and he cared greatly for his alcohol, the love he had for the booze was only rivaled by the love for Tarya.

"_**And take the booze with you!**_" Rick added, making Jake sigh. "_I should've expected something like that_" Jake thought as he rushed over to the cargo bay where was the greatest mess he ever seen. The ammo from the crates was scattered on the ground and so were the children. The AMP with Observer was lying on the side and Thanty was breathing heavily as the bullets inside of him hurt more and more.

"_**We're going to jump out**_!" Jake yelled in na'vi and then quickly yelled the same thing in English just for Thanty, he however thought that Observer would hear that too but he was unresponsive and therefore he was probably dead or unconscious.

The children gave him a scared look, jumping off the ikran equaled painful death as the body hits the floor, this thing was bigger and so they thought that it will be faster than average ikran.

"_**We'll die!**_" The girl cried out but Jake shook his head as he quickly ran toward the bay doors, he smashed the button which was supposed to open the cargo bay but that resulted in pained cry from the hydraulics as they tried to push it open, the resulting screeching sound made the na'vi cover their ears. The cargo bay however didn't open. He pushed the button once again but nothing happened.

"_**Get ready to jump!**_" Rick said through the radio, unaware of the situation in the cargo bay.

"_**We can't the doors are stuck**_" Jake replied hastily through the mic.

"_**Well, open them, you have thirteen seconds to do so**_" Rick announced and Jake quickly looked around for the means to open the doors. Thanty looked like he could force his way through but he was also injured and therefore his strength wasn't as big as usually. The solution presented itself as the weapons which were scattered on the ground moved from one side of the ship to the other as another explosion rocked the ship. The grenade launcher was now lying near Jake's feet.

"_This is CRAZY!_" His mind protested but his body acted on its own as he grabbed the grenade launcher and yelled "_**STAY BACK!**_" everyone who was near the doors immediately retreated to the other side of the bay and Jake fired at the doors. The grenade flew out of the launcher and he immediately jumped to the ground.

The explosion that rocked the ship before was the explosion in the engineering as the machines in there which consisted mostly of hydraulics for moving the tilt-rotors, autoloaders for the weapon systems and several other important things exploded. Rick suddenly found himself with incredibly hard controls. The engines on both sides started to spin faster and faster as the pump which was regulating the amount of fuel to the said engines started to malfunction.

That resulted in rather unexpected uplifting force. Rick planned to land on the water with the burning husk but it suddenly started to ascend with great speed. This resulted in getting high above the lake, but it also meant that the ship was going to either crash into the side of the waterfall, or hit the water on the top level of the waterfall and then fall down to the lake.

"_**They are going to jump out**_" the guy with the radio set cried out and everyone looked at the flying husk which quickly started to ascend.

"_**They can't they'll kill themselves!**_" The leader cried out as he looked at the burning ship.

"_**They are going to hit the water up there**_" The radio guy realized and pointed at the top of the waterfall.

Jake was preparing the children to jump on signal. Meanwhile Tarya and Ney'tiri helped Thanty to stand up and get over to the opening the grenade launcher made. The grenade itself was strong enough to rip the bay doors completely off. The Dragon was made to withstand a direct rocket hit from outside. The engineers were trying to make the dragon invulnerable from OUTSIDE. Nobody said anything about psychos shooting grenades inside. Jake was still surprised that the grenade exploded where he wanted it to explode, even though he was glad that the grenade went off where he wanted, he wasn't happy about the earsplitting sound it made when it exploded. He was almost deaf for a few seconds.

"_**JUMP!**_" Rick yelled through the headset and Jake together with everyone else jumped out. Jake flew just a few meters before he landed in the water which was quickly pulling him toward the waterfall, the children were also being pulled by the stream but the na'vi weren't bad swimmers and so they swam to the shore. Tarya was one of the last ones to jump out, but she was the second one to get on the shore. She started coughing while she turned her head to see where the giant gunship was flying. It was then she realized that Rick didn't jump out. It all happened so fast and she was worried about the children that she completely forgot about Rick who was getting further away from her with each passing second.

Jake was already on the ground when she was getting out of the water was helping one of the children to get out of the water as he watched the fireball which was getting further away with each passing moment.

"_Come on! JUMP out!_" He said in his mind as he saw the dragon hit the water once again, but the speed it had accumulated just made it act like a stone which was skipping the water. The river which was ending with this waterfall however was curvy and the ship will soon get so far away that it'll crash onto the ground.

Jake immediately remembered that there was a lot of stuff that could actually explode: The booze, the fuel and the ungodly amount of ammo he loaded into it. There were also the rockets Observer loaded into it…

"_Observer_" He realized. They left Observer inside along with Rick and the stealth guy who occupied the second cockpit.

When he thought about Observer, he saw a giant explosion on the side of the ship which meant that the engine exploded, several smaller explosions followed and the ship then disappeared in another explosion, this one however came from the middle of the ship, splitting it in two or more pieces. Ney'tiri who was helping the last children out of the water saw the explosion in the distance and immediately heard the cry from Tarya who saw the cargo bay ripping off the ship and then other pieces of the said ship flying around.

"_**RICK NO!**_"

* * *

OH NO… Rick is dead…again!

Well this time he is probably shredded to pieces… why Rick?

"Well, a lot of bullets and several explosions caused the biggest explosion as the flames reached the fuel tank"

Oh…that explains it…

Well, it seems like a hopeless situation. Even if Ricks survives, the booze is probably lost forever! Scattered around the jungles of Pandora… Well, I just hope Rick is alright.

This will be one of the saddest answers to readers ever (Not only that I have only two reviewers but Rick is dead too!)

-The stone tiger: That was just a fluke

-Athemis: As the rule says "No exceptions"

Also yay for slightly longer chapter (which no one will read because my readers abandoned me…)

Read … just read it this time…

Smoke on the water is still copyrighted by deep purple btw


	241. Chapter 240 No one and the dead

This chapter is the last one before the end

….

Ha ha, fell for it!

* * *

Chapter 240: No one and the dead

There were images, nothing more than just a few images which appeared in front of his eyes, like someone was showing him pictures of something horrible.  
Rick's mind couldn't comprehend what those images meant. He was so out of it that he didn't realize that these images were what happened before.

There was a smoke, a lot of smoke in the room which had a big glassy window which was right in front of him. Then there was a hot burning sensation from behind, then there was an image of someone in similar room to the right, just right behind the glass. The images picked up the pace and Rick could see a slideshow of armored person standing up in the other room, leaning on the glass and then he saw the smile on the face. It was an honest smile which tried to hide all the bitter thoughts about the end which was mere seconds away.  
Then there was a blinding light and the doors behind Rick were pushed into the room Rick was sitting in, he saw the doors slam into the glass and it shattered, the doors were pushed out by the flames which quickly vented out through the hole the doors made, the pressurized cockpit quickly lost all the earthly air it held. Then there was another picture, this one was when Rick was looking at the ground which was directly behind the glass. This picture however brought some noise with it, it was mostly the screeching of the metal as it got bent, crushed or otherwise damaged. Then there was nothing, everything was black and the noise eventually faded away

"So nice of you to visit me again Rick" the voice came in and so did Bob.

"I thought I wouldn't get another chance to meet you, since you are all heroics and resurrections, but it seems like your time has finally ran out." Bob continued with comforting voice. Rick was quiet as Bob spoke.

"To all things comes an end, and you are no exception Rick" Bob reached with his bony hand to Rick's face and touched Rick's cheek with his finger. The dramatic mood however was interrupted when a ringing noise came in.

"Excuse me, I need to take that one" Bob said, reaching into his robe and pulling out rather ordinary mobile.

"Yes?" He asked with the mobile placed on his ear. Rick couldn't hear what the other person said but Bob seemed rather angry about it.

"What do you mean 'just a mistake'?" He replied angrily to the mobile but then he quickly regained his composure

"Alright, I will take care of it." He said and then bid farewell to the person on the other side, turning back to Rick.

"Where was I? Oh right. To all things comes an end, and you are no exception, but…"

* * *

The two yellow orbs that were watching him were still there, and so was the soothing feeling. The pain was also there but he was slowly getting used to it, he had to get used to it otherwise he would be drifting between the land of the living and the land of the dreams forever.  
Slowly the eyes started to focus and slowly he could move again, not much though. Whenever he tried to move though, he was pushed back in the position he was in by the soothing hand that belonged to those two orbs which were starting to look like eyes. The orbs however turned to the side as some noise came in and then they turned back. That's when the soothing hand left his shoulder and he was once again alone in the world of pain, what was however worse than pain was the fact that the orbs left with the soothing hand.

* * *

Jake held Tarya tightly in both his arms, refusing to let her go to find Rick. The things she could find might be a little too much for her. She could find charred corpse, she could find just a piece of Rick's body, she could find just his shadow burned into the pilot's seat, or she could find nothing at all.

"_**Let me go, we must help him!**_" She begged Jake who refused to let her go and instead gently held her in place.

"_**Rick wouldn't forgive me if I let you go, the fuel is still burning. You would die before you could find him**_" He said gently. He tried to offer her some consolation but he was also in need of some, his eyes were filling with tears as he thought about his friend who did not need to die.

The wreckage of the dragon was still burning, but the forest wasn't endangered greatly as the wreck already dug its own grave when it crashed to the ground. The dust and ground which was accumulated under the pressure of the falling giant was slowly choking the flames which were still burning on several places on the ship. The fuel was already burned up at this point and the only thing that was burning was the ammunition and the booze. Jake couldn't see it but the ship divided into three parts when it exploded, he only saw the burning rear of the ship along with two motors. The other two parts were the cockpits and the third part was the engine which got ripped off during the explosion and which was acting as a lawnmower until it had enough. The damage to the forest was big but it could've been worse, the fires were raging only in the cargo section as there was nothing flammable in the cockpits which were lying close to each other.

While Jake, Tarya, Ney'tiri and the kids were mourning for Rick, Thanty was in no condition to cry, he was in no condition to do anything besides lying silently near the water and bleeding. The only girl in the group of children, who was crying noticed that the thanator didn't look good. Nobody looked good after landing like that, but except scratches and bruises they were all right except the said thanator. She quickly rushed over to the thanator with a cry that alarmed everyone, and so the mourning for the fallen comrade was cut short because there was someone who needed immediate medical attention which nobody was able to provide.

There was something moving in the wreckage. It was moving wreckage to be precise. Not far from the cargo bay was highly deformed crate-like thing. It looked like a crate that was ran over by several hammerheads, chewed by hungry thanators and then being tossed around by bunch of bored ikrans. Yet it still resembled the cockpit of some sorts. There were noises of something hitting the inside of the said cockpit, trying to break free.

The hits were getting stronger and stronger with each passing hit and the hot metal eventually fell off, letting the contents spill on the ground. There wasn't anything noteworthy except the torso with mutilated and partially burned head and two hands. Everything from waist down was missing and the hands were a little charred but it was still alive. It was as alive as an android can be. He woozy looked around, trying to figure out what happened, when he calculated that they probably crashed, he immediately started looking for survivors.

Observer started crawling around the place using his hands like legs. It almost looked like he was born without legs and that he learned how to walk on his hands years ago. He picked up several pieces of metal in order to figure out what they were because his eyes were also damaged and so they couldn't focus on things. He even found a WASP revolver which was still intact, and so he took it, using the wires which were hanging from his torso to tie the revolver to the place where the spine connected to pelvis. With the newly found weapon he continued with the search, eventually finding the sturdiest part of the dragon gunship being mostly intact: The cockpit.

The said cockpit was almost a meter shorter than it usually was and it was filled by foam. The said foam was supposed to extinguish the fire and keep the pilot safe until he either wakes up or until help arrives, pilot just needed to have the mask on his face in order to keep breathing. Observer started to slowly dig through the foam toward the place where Rick was supposed to be. Eventually he uncovered Rick's face, luckily he put the breathing mask on and therefore he was able to breathe in there, if he was breathing or not, Observer couldn't tell.

The only way Observer could 'see' anything was through the broken right eye, because the left one was missing along with the jaw and several other pieces of the head. After five minutes of continuous digging, he managed to free Rick and pull him outside of the cockpit. Centimeter by centimeter, he pulled Rick away from the cockpit, until Rick was lying under the nearest tree. Observer then returned to see if someone else also survived the crash. He didn't find anybody in the cockpit where he found Rick and so he continued with his search elsewhere. The temperature around the wreckage was around forty five to fifty degrees Celsius. The temperature was the result of the hot metal and the fires which were still raging inside the cargo section.

"**Cargo section is destroyed, no survivors**" Observer said to no one in particular and turned to the last place where someone could survive: the second cockpit.

* * *

Nothing to add to today's chapter, because I just can't find anything funny to say to it.

I am also glad that you (my readers) have proven me wrong about the reviews and reading stuff (In fact I mostly got depressed because the traffic reading said that I got twelve hits that day… I realized that the counter must've malfunctioned somehow after I posted this, so thanks for letting me know that I still have someone out there.

Answers to readers

-A sitting duck: Well, Rick certainly doesn't have enough booze now because his reserves are burning right now… maybe not all of them but those which remained in the ship, who knows how much he managed to scatter across the jungle?

-The stone tiger: No, I merely suggested that he might be dead…cause you know…he dies…a lot.

-Forgotten shock trooper: understandable (I would've done it the same way as you)

-Hideout writer: "Actually, I'm over here…. Under the tree"

-Oldskoolninja: Well, I was scared when I saw two reviews and traffic said two hits instead of usual two to five hundreds hits per day.

-Wolfmaster23: Thank you for that

-Yukidog: Thanks for the reviews (although I prefer one instead of two when it comes to this) and also Rick is not invincible, he is just lucky…

-Xerxes2003: We've already said too much, lets read the chapter I written just for you (readers) shall we?

-Sana-dracios: I would've fixed that for you if you weren't so far away (really)

Weeeeeell another chapter ends and it is not The end… We still have a lot of story to cover and so I'll just say what I say every day before I go to sleep

Read it  
review it  
hate/love it


	242. Chapter 241 No one's dead guard

Oh hai, I made u a new chaptorz, but I eated it! U mad nao?  
*Skreetz is suffering from reading too many lolcats*

* * *

Chapter 241: No one's dead guard

Beyral heard the strange noise and so did the whole tribe. She however didn't see the shooting star which fell out of sky just a few seconds ago. She was in a tent just a few seconds ago but after the roaring sound, she simply had to get outside and check out that noise. When she got out, she was quickly confronted by Teylar who was by the way her brother.

"_**See? This is what happens if you do things like that… I told you it will bring only suffering upon our people.**_" He immediately snapped at her, it was indeed a bad omen that things started to fall out of the eyes so near their small settlement. There were only a few of them left now, fifteen members of the tribe of _**'ok**_ was what the name suggested, was just a memento of what they once were. They were clan that was created by several other clans, and then name was symbolic, it was supposed to make the children remember that in the time of need, the clans decided to unite in one clan. Sadly the clan was once again in need of new members, this year was bad for the clan.

They fought the humans in the great battle alongside with Jake sully and others, but they suffered heavy losses. In fact no one who went there returned, the clan now consisted of seven hunters from which there were six females, four elders, three children who were also females only and the fifteenth one was Beyral who was also a skilled hunter but she was also the only one left in the clan that was capable of healing people. She was also the sister of the only male who was still single and thus was the only hope for the clan's numbers to increase. . The elders were too old to sire young ones ad most of them considered this to be the end of the 'ok tribe.

"_**You do not know that yet. We should see what it was, maybe it is a sign from Eywa that we should move to a better place**_" She said. She was sure that the goddess didn't plan on killing them, because Beyral saw atokirina' just a few days ago, it was a messenger of Eywa herself. "_No, lets not think about the past_" She thought as she took her bow.

"_**Where are you going?**_" Her brother asked, grabbing her shoulder as she was about to leave.

"_**I am going to see what Eywa wishes from us.**_" She replied, gently taking her brother's arm off her shoulder.

"_**You should ask the elders before you do such a thing**_" Teylar said with concerned voice. He knew that once her sister got her mind on something there were only elders that could stop her from doing it. Since most of the 'ok population was relatively young and they had no Olo'eyktan or Tsahik, they decided that the ones with most experience should lead them, and who got more experience than the elders who survived until now. They surely knew what was good or what was right, and they knew much more than they let on.

"_**If it eases your mind**_" She said as she turned to head over to the tent with the elders. There were once about fifty tents where two to three na'vi lived, but that was long time ago. Since then, there were exactly thirteen tents. Each one had his own tent and only elders lived together inside one of them. When she reached the tent, she went inside without announcing her. The elders were sitting in circle, talking among themselves, discussing the future of their clan was the most discussed thing every time, and this day was not an exception.

"_**Beyral has come to us**_" One of the elders said, making everyone turn toward the entrance to relatively big tent. This tent belonged to Olo'eyktan before the elders got inside and for that reason alone it was slightly bigger than the others.

"_**Do you seek our advice or approval my child?**_" The only female elder asked. She was Beyral's grandmother, which meant that they were one family and that she was the oldest na'vi in the clan.

"_**It is the approval I seek today mother**_" Beyral learned to call the grandmother as mother because it was easier than calling her mother's mother.

"_**Ah to be young again, surely your heart calls for something exciting, you wish to see the fallen thing, yes?**_" One of the elders asked, once again surprising Beyral. "_How could he know that something fell out of the skies today when he was inside all the time?_" She didn't understand how he could know that it was from the skies and not just random stampede, which happened far more often than things falling out of the skies. She however couldn't figure out how could he know about such things and so she just looked confused at him

"_**You may go as long as you take two others with you**_" Her grandmother said after she looked at the other elders. There was some unspoken communication in the air which Beyral couldn't decipher, she however didn't have to. All she had to do was to thank the elders properly and take someone with her.

"_**Thank you**_" She said while bowing her head slightly and then she got outside, where she immediately met her brother.

"_**I want to come with you**_" He said this sentence the same way as he did every other day. He was also a hunter but he was not allowed to hunt because of his gender.

"_**You know what the elders said, you are the tribe's last hope, and therefore you must be protected**_" She said while putting her hand on her brother's shoulder. The elders decided that he was not allowed to hunt until he chooses one of the females. It wasn't that hard to choose as he was very popular among the females who all treated him like both their younger brother and their possible mate. It was the younger brother treatment that made him to hesitate if 'this' particular female was the best match for him.

He however couldn't say anything against the elders out of respect and so he just looked down on the ground and sighed as his sister walked around him and picked two female hunters. She picked 'the sisters' as everyone kept calling them. They were one of the rarest things that happened in the na'vi society, they were twins. One couldn't distinguish between the two of them, because they were enjoying that they looked the same. They were also the best hunters the whole tribe had as they brought something back from the hunts most of the times, even though the others weren't lucky that they, these two managed to bring at least a small tapirus.

"_**Where are we going?**_" They asked Beyral simultaneously, making her wonder how come they almost always spoke as one being.

"_**To find out more about the thing that fell from the skies**_" She replied and the sisters exchanged looks and then smiled.

The trip from the village to the crash-site was brief one, as the crash site was only ten minutes of walk away from the village. When they arrived to the crash site, they had to cover their faces. The fires were mostly out but the stench of the scorched earth and burned things hit their noses with such strength that they almost fainted. The stench was one thing but the terror from seeing the earth so devastated under the metallic giant was just horrible, the giant however looked like something the humans would do, it resembled one of their flyers. It was however destroyed as it was no longer capable of flying.

Beyral was young but she knew a human flyer when she saw it and the sisters also knew what this was and so they prepared their bows should the humans be so bold and try to attack them, but judging by the looks of the bird, none of them survived, or Beyral thought so until she spotted three bodies under the tree.  
It was a man, a woman and the third one's gender will never be known to them judging by the looks. The humans were not moving and it seemed like they were dead. Beyral immediately remembered her last encounter with the humans and slowly advanced toward the three bodies while the sisters decided that examining corpses didn't require their attention and so they looked around for something more interesting than two and half humans.

Beyral was just a few steps away from the humans when she focused on the human male who seemed to be faintly breathing, she however wasn't sure as he was too far away to tell if his chest rose up in regular intervals like it always did when someone was breathing, she however dismissed the thought when she noticed that he wasn't wearing an Exopack, the female however was wearing something which resembled an Exopack and so she could be breathing

"_There also must be the fourth one who placed them there_" She realized and quickly signaled the sisters that they are not alone in here. When she turned back, chills ran down her spine as something was wrong with the sight in front of her. Something moved when she wasn't looking but she didn't know what it was until she finally spotted the thing that moved. The mutilated corpse wasn't looking to the side anymore. Instead the head must've turned a little to the right as it was looking directly at her. She however quickly dismissed the thought as she knew that humans weren't able to survive without their Exopacks, there was just no way they could survive without Exopack, legs and jaws.

"_It must be the air, it makes my eyes play tricks on me_" She thought as she rubbed them. When she was done rubbing her eyes, she reached to the human female to touch her chest and therefore decide if she was breathing or not. When she however touched the female she felt someone grab her arm.

She shrieked as she felt five fingers on her arm and jumped back, the shriek alerted the sisters who quickly came to help their sister who was obviously in some sort of danger. Beyral was so shocked that she needed another second to realize that it was the most dead looking thing that grabbed her, it must've been that as it now held human gun in its hands and looked at her with its expressionless face. There was no expression because there was no jaw and the area around eyes was also horribly mutilated and partially burned.

When the sisters arrived and saw what was going on, they almost ran away the second when they saw that the dead people were moving again. After the initial shock however, they aimed their bows at the dead creature which wasn't as dead as it looked like. The both sides were deadlocked, even though the sisters were saying "_**Get back here**_" to Beyral, she knew that any movement might be fatal for her as the gun looked intact and therefore it was still deadly, besides what good will it do to shoot dead human?

"_You can't kill what is already dead, can you?"_

* * *

I dare you to kill the dead guy! DO IT!

What are you saying? That you can't kill the dead guy because he is already dead? Well that's a bummer, I thought you were a little more resourceful than that, of course you can kill dead man and make him dead-er by simply resurrecting him and killing him again!

But listen to my rambling, we should move to the more important things like answering the reviews or getting myself something to eat!

Answers to readers:

-hideout writer: Well, she's a goddess and if she says that she wants to do drugs, I can't say anything against that.

-Oldskoolninja: I'm sure he'll get at least partial fix in the future, can't have half android crawl around, it just doesn't look good you know.

-Yukidog: One review per reviewer please, also Thanty is in life threatening condition and may die if nothing happens. I'll just keep him off screen until help arrives (he can't die when he is not on screen you know)

-Na'viBambi: For all I know. Rick and Lucia might be both dead! And also František and the others you mentioned aren't doing anything noteworthy right now and that's why I don't pay them any attention.

-Forgotten shock trooper: Well, as you said, having a goddess of life as a best friend really helps a lot in these situations. And do me (and the others too) a favor and don't spoil the story of the new Vegas for us!

Read & review

Read & Review

I just said that thing twice didn't I?


	243. Chapter 242 no one is getting anywhere

Oh boy, it started snowing today, so I switched from hydroplaning everywhere into slipping on the ice and snow with my old and (t)rusty car… Oh the joy of turning the steering wheel to the left while still going onward to glory… and the ditch

* * *

Chapter 242: no one is getting anywhere

Jake was examining the wounds on Thanty's side, the bullets were all deep inside him and the holes they left were bleeding vigorously. Jake thought that maybe he'll be able to get the bullets out of Thanty's body until he realized that even though the holes were rather big. They weren't big enough for Na'vi fingers.

Human fingers would barely fit inside but the pliers Rick used for the same purpose before might be once again useful. "_They are however back at the home tree_" Jake realized with sigh. They will never be able to get there in time to help Thanty get those bullets outside, and he was no healer. Jake knew the basics of the first aid, but he however didn't practice those skills on thanators, what made things even worse was the fact that he didn't have the first aid kit here so there was little he could do.

"_**Is he going to survive?**_" Tarya asked with concerned tone in her voice as she looked over Jake's shoulder.

"_**I don't know.**_" Jake said while looking around in attempt to locate the nearest first aid kit or anything which might fell out of the flying wreck and which might help Thanty somehow. The said wreck was burning at least five hundred meters away from them though. "_If that goddamned thing just remained where it crashed but no, it has to be the first dragon that skips the water like a rock…_"

Jake thought angrily, he really despised the dragon right now, not only that it jumped off the surface of the water like a stone, but it also jumped behind a few trees before the crash, and thus he couldn't see the wreck clearly. He however still knew the position of the said wreck thanks to the black smoke which was ascending from the crash-site.

"[Don't worry, it is just a scratch!]" Thanty said, or at least tried to say that but he growled like an injured animal instead, although he sounded like a whining little thanator, he still conveyed the message to Jake didn't understand it and so he thought that Thanty was in pain, which was truth.

"Shhh, it will be okay, you'll be alright" Jake tried to comfort the bleeding Thanator.

"[That's what I've said!]" Thanty growled dangerously at Jake, he was so used to living with na'vi that he sometimes forgot that they weren't one of his kind. Distinguishing between na'vi and Thanators therefore became rather hard for Thanty, especially when he was dealing with blood loss of this magnitude. So he didn't realize that Jake wasn't capable of speaking or understanding anything in Thanatorish.

Ney'tiri was looking around in order to find something that might help Jake with treating Thanty's wounds, and all the children were helping her. The pieces that fell out of the dragon when they jumped out however were mostly useless, except several bottles of booze which survived the fall, just a few bottles with alcohol, including the 'Final frontier' which was near the shore of the said river, one of the children who was ignoring the said bottle accidentally hit it with his toe and the bottle got back into the water which quickly pulled it toward the waterfall.

The group was so busy trying to help the thanator that they completely forgot about the two of their friends who were missing too. The bottle of the final frontier however knew where those two were, and it was going after them. It fell off the waterfall and after brief flight it ended in the lake down below, just like Mawey and Max did when they fell off the dragon briefly after Jake created the hole in the cargo bay. Everyone was too busy with their own survival that they were simply forgotten. Eywa was however on their side, they might've been forgotten by Jake's group but they weren't completely forsaken.

They were found by the na'vi hunters who tried to reach Jake and were quickly recovered from the water by the hunters. Well, at least Max was rescued from the water by the hunters, when they arrived Mawey was trying to get over to Max but they were thrown out of the aircraft at different times so both of them were at the opposite sides of the lake, and swimming across the lake isn't the fastest way to get to Max. When Mawey was almost in the middle, Max's arms were already falling asleep as his struggle against the water was taking all the strength away from him and his Exopack was slowly getting under the water.

Exopacks weren't built to endure being under the water for prolonged periods of time and so the every second he was under the water, not only that his Exopack was filling with the water through the filter, but the probability of the filter failing completely was increasing, if that filter fails, he will have no reason to swim up. The second his Exopack was filled with water just under his nose, someone pulled him outside the water and started swimming toward the shore with him. After a few more moments, he was kneeling on the solid ground again. He was kneeling in order to force the water out of his Exopack, while the female huntress, who pulled him out of the water, was gently patting his shoulder since he started coughing.

Meanwhile at the crash site, there was still a stalemate. The odds weren't looking good for Observer, he was alone, damaged and mostly immobile while he was aiming that weapon at the woman in front of him like that, plus there were three females against half of android. "_Probability of survival, 4 percent…Diplomatic solution preferred_" Observer was computing the possibilities while Beyral waited to see what will happen with the half-dead guy who should be dead but wasn't.

"_**Get away from him Beyral**_" The sister once again said simultaneously, once again proving that they thought like one person. Beyral however couldn't, the gun was dangerously close to her and she wouldn't be able to survive the shot from this distance. Her only chance was to take the gun away from the jaw-less guy. She was close enough that she could quickly snatch the weapon from his hands. She however wasn't sure how much strength he possessed.

"_I have to risk it!_" She thought and quickly grabbed the gun and twisted Observer's hand to the side, trying to twist in a painful way which would make him lose the grip on the pistol. Observer's joints however were made to be able to turn around indefinitely. Observer quickly started calculating the probability of survival should he drop the gun.

As Beyral struggled to get the weapon from his hands, the sisters weren't waiting for anything and quickly got over to Observer while pointing their bows at his head. He turned his head and saw the tip of an arrow which was dangerously close to his face. Beyral still tried to rip the pistol from his iron grip but to no avail. The joints in his hands just kept on turning around whenever she twisted it, and whenever she tried to pull it away from him she moved both the pistol and the android.

"_**monster**_" One of the sisters said and Observer turned toward her but before he could say anything in his defense, he was pulled away from Rick and Lucia as Beyral tried to take the weapon away, he quickly turned toward Rick and grabbed the ground right next to Rick's leg and pulled himself, along with Beyral toward Rick. When he was once again close to Rick's body, he noticed something with his eye and let off the gun, making Beyral fall backwards. He lifted himself on his hands and wobbled right next to Rick and placed both his hands on Rick's chest and pushed several times

"**Heartbeat detected**" He said in English and then removed Rick's Exopack which Rick put on during the crash in order to be able to breathe inside the cockpit after the crash. When he was sure that Rick was breathing too, he quickly turned around to face the possible murderers and was ready to attack them first should they do something that would endanger the survivors of the crash. They just stood there with weapons aimed at him for a few moments until Beyral started thinking about this monster in a different way. It was just a monster that was repulsive and which was trying to kill her by the weapon she was now holding in her hands.

"_It is not a monster, if it was a monster it would've already attacked us_" She realized after she saw that the observer was staying in one place, looking at the three na'vi in front of him.

"_He is just defending those bodies_" She quickly realized, remembering the moment where he was pulled away and then quickly pulled himself back. She then looked at the human weapon he held just a few moments ago and aimed it toward the sky, she pressed the trigger and the weapon just clicked, signalizing that it had no ammo left in the magazine. She then threw the weapon on the ground.

"_**What are you?**_" Beyral asked, curious about this thing's origin, she however didn't even hope that this thing would understand her

"**Model: Artificial live form. Firmware version: 1.0, Serial number: 0" **was the answer which Observer gave her, he however said that in English and with lots of static in his voice. That answer confused Beyral who knew that he was probably asking her something, she however couldn't understand him.

"_**What did it say?**_" One of the sister asked the other one who just shrugged and continued aiming at the beast.

"…_**codename: Observer**_" Observer then added in na'vi, catching the na'vi off guard. It was just enough time slowly pick up the pistol which was lying in front of him.

"_**Do not worry, it doesn't work anymore**_" Beyral quickly told to sisters who once again relaxed their bows. "_So it indeed speaks our language_"

* * *

Well, it does…and you can connect to internet through it…

Dunno why but I'm all depressed today, maybe it has something to do with the fact that my father is still in hospital…  
Oh and before you guys go on about me forgetting Max and Mawey, then I'll have to say 'yes, I indeed forgot about them' but hell I managed to make it look like I didn't… Or at least I hope so!

Answers to readers:

-The stone tiger: its further away of course, the dragon gunship was skipping the water which means it had some speed back then (you can't skip the stone/dragon slowly on the water, can you?) and therefore it crashed a little further away

-sana-dracios: he isn't dead… Observer just restarted his heart! (and Rick thankfully started to breathe again, I can't imagine observer giving him mouth to mouth breathing without lower jaw…)

-Hideout writer: I'm starting to believe that you are high, don't do drugs, leave it to professionals like Smokey. (just kidding: also I'm not on Fb)

-forgotten shock trooper: Well, don't spoil the story anymore, I was like 'omg now I know how it ends' before I realized that I don't know it yet…

-Yujidog: As I said, it is observer…

Meh

Read & don't be like 'Meh' & Review


	244. Chapter 243 No one awakens

"Hey, Skreetz. Why aren't you writing today's chapter?" Rick asks Skreetz, who is crouching in the corner.  
"Too depressed to write chapter" I reply but then Rick crouches right next to me and puts a hand around my shoulder.  
"Look at me Skreetz. It is not about you or me anymore. You must write it for all your loyal readers and the friends who are reading this, do it for them and prove that they are really important for you"  
"Alright! I'll do it for them!"

* * *

Chapter 243: No one awakens

"_**Where did you learn how to speak na'vi?**_" The sisters once again asked simultaneously, making Observer unsure where he should turn his head and so an error appeared. He was programmed to answer the questions if the person had a proper security clearance, but to answer the question, he must face it first, and because these two of them asked simultaneously, he couldn't answer it. His head eventually turned to face someone though, it was Beyral.

"_**Private first class Rick No one requires medical attention, can you provide said medical attention?**_" Observer asked Beyral, ignoring the question from the sisters because it was unanswerable from his point of view. Beyral looked slightly confused when he said something about no one. Her first thought was about him suffering from some sort of mental problem, it wouldn't be that surprising though, man without legs and lower torso, not to mention missing jaw, is prone to have serious issues in his head.

"_**No one?**_" She asked him while trying to grasp what he was saying. He nodded to that, making one of the sisters look at him with even more disgust as the wounds on back of his neck opened and showed some of the inner workings before closing again as he raised his head.

"_**No one here requires our help?**_" She asked with confusion again.

"_**No, No one requires medical attention, his life signs are fading away.**_" Observer clarified, making Beyral even more confused.

"_**Let's just leave this wretched thing and go back.**_" One of the sisters said and the other one nodded.

"_**If Eywa wishes it, they will survive.**_" The other one said, now looking at Beyral who was the leader of this small expedition.

"_**Why should we help you?**_" Beyral asked with hard look on her face this time, her eyes pierced Observer's soul. Observer looked at her for a moment, computing what he should offer in return for getting medical attention for Rick who was his superior.

"_**What do you require?**_" He asked, not sure what he could offer to them, he was a simple android with no worldly possessions at all, he didn't even had his own legs!

Beyral was surprised by that question. Her confusion was however slightly delayed as she tried to process his words, his words were sometimes filled with strange sounds, sometimes it sounded like a rain against the stone, sometimes it sounded like an exotic bird and sometimes it sounded like something that no living being can do. "_His strength is unquestionable, and although he has no legs, he could help around, the humans look dead but if we manage to heal them, they might help us too._" Beyral thought about it. She was a skilled healer when it came to na'vi but humans were completely different things, besides she already had a human to take care of, but having three was pushing it. "_Maybe I will be able to learn more about them_" She thought with grin on her face as she quickly replied to the waiting 'half-person' as she decided to call him. She didn't know what codename was but it certainly wasn't name, it was something else to her.

"_**You will help us in return**_" She replied with a faint smile on her face. Observer's emotionless face remained emotionless as he looked at her.

"_**Trade accepted**_" He then said, tying the weapon back to the wires that were protruding from his spine. Beyral and the other na'vi found that incredibly gross. Observer then looked at Rick, as if he was going to carry him all the way back home, but then he realized that he was unable to carry him there, he was lucky that he managed to pull him to the nearest tree which also took some time.

"_**I am unable to carry my superiors**_" Observer said to Beyral who looked at the sisters who both sighed in resignation. Even though they tried to convince her that she should just leave those humans and that thing there, her healer's part awakened inside of her and she once again felt the need to help those people again, it wasn't the first time she decided to help, there was another human in the village, he was there for a few days already and he was still delirious. The most surprising thing was that Beyral claimed that atokirina' appeared when she was about to kill him. She of course left out the part when he faked killing that thing in order to make her attack him. This time however, there was no atokirina' to make an excuse for doing something mad like that. She however had her reasons which they weren't going to question, if the elders were okay with that then she might keep as many humans as she likes, but if they say no, even she will have to obey them.

"_**We'll take them**_" The sisters said and each one picked up one human. Rick was definitely the lighter one of these two as Lucia's armor weight was considerable. Beyral who felt badly when she was left out of the carrying stuff reached to help Observer up. Observer was surprised to see that she was willing to carry him and so he didn't struggle when she tried to lift him up. Even though Lucia was the heavy human in this group, she was much lighter than half of this android.

Even though the na'vi were thrice as strong as humans, the weight of half of observer's body was almost too much for Beyral, she managed to lift him and made a few steps with him but then she felt it. Observer wasn't a dead weight. It was more like carrying a giant gyroscope instead of dead body, the weight shifted even though he didn't move as he was carried. The second bad thing about carrying observer was the wetness. He was drenched in his own body fluids which started to leak when he moved around too much. The funny smelling thing was also rather distracting because the smell was rather intensive.

"_**Do you think elders will approve of your hospitality?**_" One of the sisters asked Beyral who shrugged, it was rather hard to shrug though because Observer's hands were around her neck and she carried him like a leg-less baby. She was trying her best to walk in the straight line even though Observer's weight shifted around as the inner workings inside of him moved around seemingly at random.

"_**She is heavy**_" One of the sisters complained and Beyral quickly formed a plan that might make her job a lot easier.

"_**Do you want to carry this one instead?**_" She asked the sister who looked at the not-so-heavy looking android in Beyral's hands and agreed to carry the android instead. Beyral then placed the android on the ground, trying to act like he wasn't heavy at all. The Lucia-carrying sister walked over to Beyral and handed Lucia over.

"_**Alright, let's go**_" Beyral said, turning around and continuing toward the village which wasn't much further away while Observer looked at his new carrier. The female looked at observer with disgust before she reached down for him. He of course raised his arms in order to hold her around her neck and therefore make it easier for her. When she however started lifting him, she realized that this thing was much heavier than the female.

"_**You tricked me**_" She said while she straightened with the observer, before Beyral could reply, Observer's gravity center shifted quickly and caught her off guard, she was rather close to falling to the ground, she however managed to stabilize herself, but not before she made three steps to the side. The center then shifted and helped her to regain her balance.

"_**What in Eywa's name was that?**_" The other sister asked and looked at the thing in her sister's hand. Beyral knew exactly what happened. She was dealing with this thing the whole way after all.

"_**It just pulled me to the side**_**" **She said with surprise.

"_**But it didn't do anything**_" her sister countered, defending the android.

"_**Let's just get go, the settlement is near**_" She said, not wanting to argue about this. The trip ended after a minute or so of walking. The looks this group of hunters received weren't pleasant. More humans meant more trouble, and every na'vi in the village knew it. Beyral was one of the few people among these who didn't hate humans as a whole race just because of what they did before, more specifically what they did during the great battle.

There were also disgusted looks when they saw observer who stopped moving completely when he was carried into the village and therefore he looked like a small slab of burned and otherwise mutilated meat which was dragged by one of the sisters, once again proving that they always brought something every time they went on a hunt or some sort of expedition.

"_**Why do you bring more humans?**_" Teylar asked, he almost went and tried to slap some sense into his sister as he said that.

"_**That one for example will help you become a better fighter**_" Beyral said pointing at observer who was slowly set on the ground. At this point Teylar looked at his sister with concerned look, he wasn't angry at her now because he knew that she was suffering from some sort of madness.

"_**That thing, whatever it was, is dead now.**_" He said, not even bothering to look at that disgusting creature which was missing so much to be actually living. There were several gasps as the seemingly dead body started to move toward Beyral. When he was in front of her she looked down at him, it was still a little revolting to see a legless torso move around like that. She will hover get used to it eventually, because healing three people now will be a hard thing.

"_**See, it is not**_" She said, moving toward the tent along with one of the sisters who was carrying Rick, leaving her brother with observer. When she entered the tent where she kept the other human, another big surprise was waiting for her. Her human was awake, and was actually looking at her, even though he was still lying on the bed. He had his eyes opened often, but this time he wasn't delirious for once and was looking at her.

"_**So you are awake now? Good**_" She said, placing Lucia next to him and shortly afterward, Rick was placed next to Lucia. This tent was formerly occupied by a family of three: Two parents and one child. So there were enough beds for the humans. When her human spotted the other human male, his eyes rolled and he mumbled something before he started coughing.

"_They probably know each other_" Beyral figured out while she examined Rick more thoroughly. Rick was cut on several places and his little finger was bent awkwardly, she knew that human fingers were like na'vi fingers and so she just pulled the finger back and added some force to snap the bones back into place. She also found several objects which obviously didn't belong into his body, and so she carefully started to take them out one by one. After she ended removing the stuff from his body, she looked at relatively big pile of stuff she had now beside her. There were several pieces of broken glass, two pieces of sharp metal and even a wooden stick was stuck in his arm, how it got there was a mystery to her.

"_Thank you Eywa that the second human is armored_" She thought as she started to bandage the wounds.

* * *

Woo hoo, Rick is not dead yet, but if the treatment continues, he might be!

Lets just hope that things will go better than that, also before you guys start asking, I have no names for the sisters yet and so I will refer to them as 'sisters' in the future too until I find a suitable name for them.

Anyway, let's just proceed to answers to readers before I fall asleep this instant!

(Even though it was a day off… Oh right, ninety two years ago, we (Czechs and Slovaks) declared ourselves independent from Austria and formed foundations for 'Czechoslovakia'… enough of these history lesssons, all I wanted to say anyway was that I'm tired and I go to bed after AtR ((that's short for Answers to readers)))

Answers to readers  
-Yukidog: "[Thanks kid, but I doubt I'm going to make it]" he says while he drinks piña colada in backstage

-the stone tiger: I said that I forgot about them, so its no cover-up. I just once again proved that I like big na'vi and I cannot lie!

-forgotten shock trooper: Robot zombies are not zombies, you can't make undead robot, because they aren't alive in the first place…which means that they can't die anyway, they can be merely deconstructed or destroyed. It will be more like reconstructed robot apocalypse (lol)

-GenericAmerican: One of your friends? You told your friends about my story? I'm honored! (and yes I thought about that too.)

-Hideout writer: That is rather malicious thing to do, laughing at incapacitated/intoxicated people.

-Sana-dracios: They are working on it, well one of them is anyway.

Read & meow…

Wait, my cat is confusing me again!


	245. Chapter 244 No one and scolding

Good day to you my friends, I have came here like I've came so many times, and once again I came with today's chapter, so shut the f*ck up and read what I've brought today. Readers these days…*mumble mumble*

* * *

Chapter 244: No one and scolding

Thanty's breath was shallow, he was getting so tired suddenly, but he knew that falling asleep was not an option. Falling asleep while gravely injured meant that meant a certain death, and he wasn't going to die. "_I won't die!_" He thought as he looked around. Jake was still examining the wounds and was pressing pieces of his clothes on some of the wounds that were still bleeding.

"_God damn it! I'm not going to die here, not after I survived so much. If I die, Rick will laugh at me because he will once again find a way to get back._" Thanty thought, forcing himself to stay alive just a little bit longer. Ney'tiri suddenly said something to Jake and Thanty once again cursed that he can't understand what they are saying unless it is in English. Ney'tiri however used nonverbal communication as well, this nonverbal communication consisted of pointing somewhere behind Thanty. Thanty turned his head that way and quickly spotted what she was talking about, it was a group of na'vi who were climbing on the wall right next to the waterfall, there were quite a few of them. There were also few familiar faces, like Max who was being carried by some female huntress, Mawey who was looking rather tired, but most importantly, there was one leading character which was literally jumping toward the top.

Having six paws to support her was certainly an advantage, as Thanatoress climbed toward her mate with speed that made it seem like she wasn't climbing at all, it seemed like she was merely running up a cliff. Thanators were known to have strong limbs, but they weren't known for being good at climbing up the mountains. The na'vi down below her however had to take cover several times as some of the rocks she grabbed weren't able to support her weight. Whenever such rock appeared she had to quickly move her paw to other rock which will be hopefully more stable, even though the rocks which fell from underneath her paws usually hit her belly or other paws, they usually continued their way down toward the na'vi who weren't too happy to have rocks raining on their heads, some of them already commented that she should be more careful but they were quickly reminded that they would be rushing toward their mates in same manner. In a few moments Thanatoress was up there and quickly rushed toward Thanty who was lying on the ground.

"[What happened? Why are you just lying there?]" She asked him, intentionally ignoring the wounds on his chest.

"[I took a few hits]" He said, trying to sound like a true bad ass but he failed at that miserably. In fact he sounded like he was complaining that he was hit.

"[You call that a hit? They barely scratched you! Get up you cub!]" She said, nudging him with her paw.

"[Ouch, Okay, okay! I'll get up]" He said, mustering all his strength in order to get up eventually. There were worse things than death, and Thanatoress leaving him was one of the few things that were much worse than death, and in order to please her, he would go the same lengths as Rick did for Tarya. He was willing to die for her. "_Well, I do want to come back to her like Rick did!_" He thought as he slowly got up on his feet. Jake was protesting that he was getting up even though he was in such a bad condition, Thanty however had a way to silence him, simply pushing him away was effective, he was however careful not to push him off into the water or off the cliff, because he'll have to deal with Ney'tiri after that and he was 100% sure that he wouldn't survive rage of Ney'tiri even if he was in top condition. There were foes that even he wouldn't be able to handle, no matter how good he was. These people were mostly his friends. When he however stood up, his legs started to shake slightly.

"[Good, now tell me where our son is.]" She said while giving Thanty a hard look. It took Thanty a few seconds before he realized that she meant Rick.

"[He crashed with the aircraft, he might be still there.]" He said nodding toward the smoke in the distance.

"[You were lying here, whining like two days old cub, while Rick might be in danger?]" She said, once again ignoring the blood that was oozing down from Thanty's side. Most of the hunters arrived by this point but nobody dared to say anything, even though nobody could understand what was going on, everyone could sense the tension in the air and they could see the angered thanator who was obviously yelling at the injured one, why was she yelling at him, nobody know, well nobody except those two who were yelling at each other.

"[We need to find him]" She said, and Thanty lowered his head in submission. Injured or not, she was angry at him for leaving Rick alone, and he couldn't blame her, Rick was really like a cub, always getting himself in harm's way and therefore he needed protection from his adoptive parents. Jake was so fascinated by this situation which looked like it was from some bad movie, that he didn't even realize that Tarya wasn't there. Even though he said her that the temperature in the area might be still deadly, even though she knew that Rick was probably dead, even though she knew that she might die too if she goes there, still she decided to go there and search for her beloved, she left a few seconds ago, she didn't know that she won't be the only one who will be looking for Rick, because the thanators were already leaving toward the crash site.

"Thanty, are you really going there in your state?" Jake asked Thanty, who looked at him with troubled look and offered to make a Tsaheylu in order to reply. Jake connected to him and immediately, Thanty's thoughts as well as feelings flooded Jake's mind. The most intense emotion was pain, he was in pain. In fact it was so much pain that Jake's head started to hurt just from the horrible amount of pain.

"_I have to do it, for her_" Those words came from the other side of this connection and echoed through Jake's mind. Those thoughts were followed by emotions which hinted that Thanty was prepared to do this, even though it might be the last thing he'll do. Jake nervously looked around, noticing that the children were already with their friends, parents or other relatives who were in the hunter's group.

"_Fine, but we will go with you_" Jake thought but there was a strong negative reply from Thanty's side of connection. He didn't want Jake to search for Rick and Observer.

"_You have children with you, you can't go there if it is as dangerous as you think it is_" Thanty said through his thoughts. Jake however didn't remember saying that it was dangerous in English.

"_I didn't say that in English, how do you know?_" Jake asked him, to that Thanty chuckled.

"_But you kept on thinking about it, you think about it even now_" He then revealed how he managed to get that information.

"You might not come back alive you know_?_" Jake said out loud with concern in his voice. Thanty looked at him, then back at Thanatoress who was impatiently waiting. He then looked at the black smoke in the distance. "_Don't take it the wrong way, I'm not doing it because Thanatoress told me so, I'm doing it for Rick. I owe him that much, and there is no better death than die rescuing your friend. _"He told him through the thoughts, before Jake had time to react, the Tsaheylu was interrupted as the queues untangled and moved away from each other. Thanty started walking toward the smoke and so did Thanatoress. When Tarya looked behind her, she saw that she won't be the only one looking for Rick and so she waited for her friends who were going to help her. Jake just stood there, looking at the thanators who were leaving. He was approached by the leader of the hunting party.

"_**Where is Rick?**_" He asked Jake, who looked at the hunter and then looked at the fumes.

"_**He is somewhere out there, and we will find him… split your hunting party in two and take the children home, the rest will help us in search**_" Jake said with determined look on his face. The leader of the hunters nodded and turned away. Jake then spotted Mawey and Max who were also with the other group.

"_**Mawey,**_ max!" He quickly called those two, not even realizing that they were missing the whole time.

"_**Yes?**_" Mawey asked while Max just looked Jake's way.

"_**You two will go with the children**_" Jake said in na'vi and then in English.

"_**I'll make sure that they will arrive safely**_." Mawey said, while Max had a different reaction to that order.

"Do I look like a child? Do you really want me to go with the children to safety while my friends are in danger?" He almost snapped at Jake who was prepared for it already.

"Yes, your tracking skills are nonexistent just like your ability to rip off piece of metal off Dragon's wreck. You won't be able to help us in search or in digging through the wreckage" He said bluntly and Max took that, everything that remained from his self-confidence however left him after hearing that. It was however necessary for him to know that he'll just get in way when he'll try to help them.

"Alright, I'll just go to my new home…" Max said with depressed look on his face as he turned away, joining the group which was supposed to escort the children back to the home tree.

* * *

Well, today's chapter is shorter than most, it is also more boring and most importantly it is posted so early that I'm ashamed of myself. I should write more but I have to celebrate. We're going to celebrate and have a good time, which means that there will be few more drunkards lying in the park today… Go me!

Answers to readers while I'm still at least partially sober

-Hideout writer: (This post was removed by anti-malware software)

-Forgotten shock trooper: I'll call them Rabid robots!

-A sitting duck: I lied about not being able to lie… Is it still lying?

-Thecrimidontag: umm..what?

-TheCrimisontag: Lulz

-Yukidog: He uses straw and drinks it from barrel!

-The stone tiger: Nope, it is Nash… wait, where is Bruce anyway?

-Xerxes2003: In fact I tried to write them so they might seem like they are just awkward paragraphs which have at least small connection to the story (those orbs and headlights from AMP, malfunctioning Exopacks etc.)

Weeell, I'll just leave it this way.

Read & Review

Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum!


	246. Chapter 245 No one's defendant

The liquor is getting thicker, I'm really wanting it now… Oh wait, I'm supposed to do something, well it isn't about writing another chapter because Rick isn't here to yell at me about the chapter being late or something…  
*Rick is still lying unconscious in Beyral's tent*  
Well it seems like I'm going to get a day off!

* * *

Chapter 245: No one's defendant

"_**Do you think it is wise to bring strangers to our small village, Beyral?**_" This question was hard one, was it really wise to bring the strangers who might destroy the whole village and kill everyone in here, but they also might help them in some strange ways. Humans were resourceful when it came to surviving. The masks were proof of that, one more proof was that one of them is armored and therefore able to breathe the air without the mask while the other one is somehow able to breathe it even without the mask.

"_**The humans are not welcome in our village, we were tolerating one of them here because of your claims that Eywa's sign appeared**_" The other elder said to Beyral who was standing before the elders, it was like in a court back on earth, it indeed looked like they were going to judge her for her crimes which she committed with good intentions.

"_**You have also brought that creature which is neither dead nor alive**_" Another elder said pointing through the exit toward Observer who was sitting on a rock right next to Teylar who was supposed to be training with him.

"_**What reasons do you have for bringing them here?**_" It was her grandmother who asked this last question, and Beyral felt that if she doesn't tell them now, then she might as well admit that she made a mistake and get rid of those humans and the strange creature as well. She looked at the creature which was trying to talk with Teylar, who was trying to ignore it, and then turned back to the elders and began to explain her actions.

"_What have I done to deserve this? I just tried to get away from this sick f*#ker and his tribe of demented people!_" Nash thought as he realized who was lying in the same tent. It was the guy who was capable of breathing Pandora's air, who was capable of speaking with the fiercest of the predators on Pandora. Not only that but he also had a sexual relationship with one of those smurfs-on-steroids things.

"_Hell he was kissing her and I was right there, watching them!_" Nash thought as he wondered why he remembered all those things. He then started to wonder if this was some kind of hell, because the last thing he remembered was him being stabbed by rather long and pointy object and then he saw the light… It was like everyone told him, it was a light in the darkness but he didn't have a chance to go toward the light. In fact he wasn't sure it was the right kind of light because it seemed to go in a different way.

"_The prophetic light at the end of the tunnel were just a headlights of some random car passing around"_ Nash thought sarcastically, he really thought that he died back then but the pain proved him otherwise. Every soldier knew that pain is good, because it means that you aren't dead yet, and judging by the amount of pain Nash was in, he might've been the most alive guy on planet. His shoulder hurt the most and his ass felt like he got drunk in gay club.

"_I really hope that it is the arrow wound which hurts… Who am I kidding? With this guy around, the chance of being raped by giant smurf is astronomical!_" Nash thought, once again returning to hating Rick for what he was. Rick wasn't the only one who arrived here though. There was also the other heavily armored guy who was slowly waking up. This guy, whoever he was, wasn't the sort to stay down and die. He was already rubbing his helmet and moving his head around as if he could actually see through that horrible mask of his.

Nash was about to say something when the pain in the ass proved once again that it was indeed pain in the ass.

"_At least I won't have to wonder about how it feels to be gay… Goddamn it, that hurts!_" He thought while shutting his eyes tight, when he opened them, the effeminate guy wasn't there. It was like he wasn't there in the first place. Nash was looking at him but then he got to blink and boom, he wasn't there.

"_What the hell? Hallucinating already Nash, do you do drugs Nash? Hell no, I'm not into drugs like that maniac, who is by the way friend of this maniac_" Nash quickly forgot about the guy who disappeared without making any sound and returned to his old Rick-hating self. Meanwhile Lucia, who was the guy Nash was thinking about the whole time got from the bed, she knew that she was probably taken by the na'vi and activated the stealth system which was surprisingly still working.

"_I didn't think it would work after the crash like that_" She thought, she couldn't say anything out loud because it might give her position away to whoever was nearby. Her armor protected her from most of the injuries. She had no lacerations or fractured bones. She only had a few bruises and hangover-like feeling. She reached for her weapon which was supposed to be on her back, but it wasn't there, so it meant that it was probably dislocated during the crash or during her capture.

"_Maybe they didn't capture me at all. It might be Rick's friends who found us…_" She thought about it, not sure if she should really move in stealth around here or if she should be careless and eventually get shot in the back by people who don't know her and who she doesn't know. The backstabbing option wasn't the most pleasant one and so she decided to stick with the first plan and check the surrounding.

She already knew that she was in a tent which was currently occupied by humans only, this could mean that they were the only survivors from the crash, the third person however wasn't on board of the dragon when she boarded him, but he might be the AMP pilot who was inside the awkwardly bent AMP the whole time, his injuries were severe, they however looked like somebody already took care of them as the wound on his shoulder for example was cleaned and filled with some sort of gel that was hopefully going to help him.

Lucia knew little about na'vi medicine. She however knew a lot about human medicine as she was a medic in her former team, she however wasn't a good one, because every last drop of the alcohol they've got for disinfecting the wounds was watered down and drank before they even arrived to the hell's gate, which was the main reason the mortality rate in Jason's squad was so high. The whole squad was considered to be cursed by Jason and Grumpy who were the only survivors from the original team, everyone else was long dead. She wasn't planning on keeping the tradition of everyone in the stealth ops team dying except those who are mad enough to survive. Those who were at least partially sane are all dead.

"_Enough thinking about meaningless things, lets find out where exactly am I._" She thought as she slowly and carefully walked over to the exit which wasn't covered by the fabric to keep the cold air outside, humans usually put the fabric over the exit to prevent anyone from seeing inside too, but on Pandora, there was no cold air and na'vi weren't that modest. It was to her advantage that they weren't modest because if there was some fabric on the entrance, she would need to push it aside when leaving.

Her stealth suit was good at deceiving eyes but not laws of physics, so if she had to push that thing aside, someone would probably notice, but not now. When she got outside, she was surprised by the numbers of the na'vi in this small settlement. There were only a few na'vi and a few tents in which they lived, everything seemed to be rather hectic in this village, she was standing in front of the tent and she was looking around, she even spotted the smoke which was coming from the crash site and she immediately realized where she was now

"_Just a few hundred meters away from the crash site which is by the way in a middle of nowhere._" She thought, she heard a footsteps closing on her position and when she turned, she saw a na'vi female walking toward the entrance of the tent where Rick was lying, and where the AMP operator was being treated. She started thinking about what she should do that she almost forgot to move out of her way, there was no way that female was going to walk around her when she didn't see her.

Lucia quickly sidestepped and tripped over the rock which was lying on the ground. She fell on her side without screaming in surprise, there was however a thud noise which made the female turn toward it and stop. Lucia stopped moving, hoping that there wasn't a dust cloud forming around her, when she realized that she was lying in the grass, she felt a horror because the grass was the second worst thing to fall into while sneaking with active camouflage. The first one was to fall in a snow with active camouflage.

Beyral was tired from explaining her motives to the elders and was on the way toward the humans. She had to promise that should any na'vi be injured in any way, he'll be healed prior to humans. The elders made clear that they were going to tolerate Beyral's little pet project as long as everything stays okay and as long as she is going to be able to keep up with her normal job in the na'vi society.

"_I'll have to check the armored one for injuries, getting that armor off might prove difficult, and I must make sure to keep the mask on_" She reminded herself as she was slowly going toward the tent which was occupied by humans. She glanced at her brother who suggested that the half-man might help him with fighting skills. The half-man agreed while pointing out that he is unable to move around as quickly as Teylar.

Teylar agreed and they've started fighting. Teylar was staying close to Observer who was waiting for the right time to attack. When Teylar tried to punch him in his nose, Observer grabbed that hand and quickly swung his body on top of Teylar, 'kicking' him with his torso. Teylar of course fell on the ground and Observer was going to punch him in the face when he stopped his fist just a mere centimeter away from his face.

"_**You failed**_" Observer pointed out while he lifted himself off Teylar and climbed back on the rock where he was sitting earlier.

"_My guess was right, he is indeed a skilled fighter_" Beyral thought as she was nearing the tent. She was near the entrance when she felt a strangely warm wind in front of her, she however ignored that, when she was about to enter the tent though, there was a dull noise as if something fell right next to her, when she looked there however, nobody was lying in the grass, but the grass itself looked like someone was lying in there.

"_What is this?_" She thought as she slowly started to reach toward the strangely formed grass.

* * *

Oh noez! Lucia will be discovered, what will happen if the na'vi grabs the female stealth operative? Judging from the history of this story, it will end up in homosexual makeout scene, because that is so fricking unlikely!

Anyway I'm sorry for posting this thing la…wait…I'm still on time, well I'm posting this later than I usually do but hell it is still on time! I still got half an hour before the midnight! Yeehaw!

Answers to probably confused readers

-The stone tiger: The František is at the home tree, doing nothing because this story arc isn't about him spending quality time with Alexandra (That's what he is usually doing, I am also quite convinced that he is doing it right now) The randomness is limited these days as I'm getting into my logical-depressions (I'm sad that I can't get more random…)

-Forgotten shock trooper: carrier cage for Thanty has 18 wheels btw ^_^

-Hideout writer: You can deposit, there is nothing to withdraw and I can't loan anything… Yet I still continue writing this story for free, even though I'm broke

-a sitting duck: Yes what? Didn't you forget something? *insert random yelling scene from some random drill sergeant or something like that…add insults if you feel like it*

-Yukidog: Yes, because that would be so random when everyone expects Thanty to die… (possible spoilers….maybe…I dunno… But I have that random feeling again!)

Can you feel it too? The randomness is in the air, something random is going to happen

*Smokey falls off a lamppost*

See? I told you so, that lamp post is the random item!

Read & Review

In random order!


	247. Chapter 246 No one and caring souls

"Skreetz? Skreetz are you alright?" Rick asks with concerned look on his face as he watches me listening to metal  
"Yeah why do you ask?" I answer.  
"You look like you've got some sort of seizure" He replies  
"Well thanks a lot" I say while I stop dancing to the metal completely.  
"There goes my self-confidence!"

* * *

Chapter 246: No one and caring souls

Beyral reached down to touch the grass which seemed to be somewhat different from the grass around here When she however touched the grass it felt same way as the other grass, it just looked like someone was lying in there just a few seconds ago.  
"_I was looking, nobody lied in here since I left the Elder's tent_" Beyral thought and so she moved her hand to the side as if she tried to find something that would actually feel strange but there was nothing, she however continued her search for the strange thing that must've been there for another minute before Teylar noticed her doing the strange thing and stopped sparring with Observer, when she noticed the way he was looking at her, she quickly straightened and turned to enter the tent which was right behind her, before she however entered the tent she looked once again at her brother who was busy being tackled by the legless one.

Lucia was lying on the ground in awkward position right now. "_Thank god I was forced to do yoga when I joined the Stealth Ops team_" She thought as she slowly put the legs from behind her head and bent her hands in the way that they were supposed to bend.

"_Sometimes I wonder if I'm double jointed or not_" She thought as she realized in how awkward position she was in. She was however lucky that she wasn't discovered by the na'vi, only a few seconds later and she couldn't dodge her hand anymore. Lucia tried to stand up quickly after managing to tie herself in this position but that didn't work well for her as she was slowly managing to get even into more awkward position. So she had to do things slowly and precisely, after a minute of untying herself from her own limbs, she managed to stand up and get the small piece of dirt off her armor so it wouldn't give her position away. She then entered the tent where Rick and the newcomer were. The newcomer na'vi looked slightly surprised to see that Lucia wasn't there, she even looked around the tent in order to find her if she was hiding. When she couldn't find Lucia who was standing near the doors, she was about to leave and probably tell someone about the disappearance of the third human when Rick started coughing.

Her attention immediately turned toward him, the coughing made his whole body tense up and the wounds were starting to bleed again, they didn't have enough time to close completely, they barely had enough time to stop bleeding, but now that he began coughing again they started to bleed again. The na'vi rushed toward Rick and quickly took the bowl with the strange sludge, which was lying next to Rick's bed. She quickly and skillfully started rubbing the gel-like substance into the reopened wounds. The sludge quickly started to mix with blood and created yellowish substance. Rick was obviously in pain and the sludge didn't stop the bleeding, it however seemed like it might help with further healing, there was however an injury on his arm, which was caused by glass and which was bleeding vigorously and thus managed to wash the gel-like substance away, and every time the Na'vi would try to rub the substance back in place. Lucia couldn't watch this strange treatment any longer. She walked to Rick's legs, looking at the na'vi who was kneeling on Rick's right side and therefore on Lucia's left.

Lucia then looked around to see what she could use as a bandage, the first thing she wanted to use was piece of her clothing but there were several things that prevented her from doing so. The first thing was that she was modest girl unless she was drunk, if she was drunk then all decency could be damned for all she cared, but she was sober right now so ripping her own clothes was out of the question. The second thing that was preventing her from doing so was the fact that she could hardly bandage Rick's arm with piece of high tech metal armor. She could do it if this armor was more like a suit but truth to be told this armor was like swimsuit mixed with knight's armor, some pieces were solid metal and some pieces could be zipped and unzipped like the said swimsuit.

So she had to find something else, the second thing that she thought she might use were Rick's once again devastated RDA issued pants, they were torn in several places as if someone dragged him out of some kind of wreck and then dragged him a long distance from the said wreck.  
Needless to say, the pants were filled with so many holes that Lucia wondered if he had to take them off when he goes to the toilet. Then there were the clothes of the na'vi who was, much to Lucia's dismay, proceeding with the said rubbing. Those seemed to be made out of some animal's skin which Lucia didn't want to use because she didn't know if the said skin was processed before being worn by the na'vi in front of her, and the second reason was that she didn't know what that na'vi did with that thing on, it might be full of her sweat, dust and other things that are less than suitable for bandage.

"_Rick's shirt and pants are however roughly the same quality_" She thought as she looked at the shirt which was lying beside his bed. She then walked over to the said shirt and picked it off the ground, ripping the sleeve off while giving Beyral a heart attack.

Beyral was minding her own business. She was currently trying to stop this human from dying when it happened. This human's upper clothes suddenly lifted themselves from the ground and then ripped themselves. Beyral jumped away from the said human and watched the clothes. After a second she noticed that there was something in the air next to the clothes, it was however transparent to the point where it was barely visible. She never encountered something like that but she heard stories about the few na'vi whose battles were won because their ancestors or their deceased friends helped them. This must've been something similar as it seemed to have a human's form.

Lucia wasn't aware of the small distortion her armor created after she touched something which couldn't be hidden by the active camouflage system, the system tried to mask the said object and therefore it made her only 98% transparent, and thus she looked like a ghost.

Beyral was so shocked to see the silhouette of the long deceased human carrying the piece of shirt and then binding it around the wound with care. When she tightened that thing around Rick's hand and let go of the fabric, the system immediately stopped trying to cloak the said thing because she was no longer touching it and therefore it started operating at 100% again and thus she disappeared from the sight once again. Leaving Beyral wondering about what in Eywa's name just happened? Beyral blinked several times before she got over the shock of seeing something like that, she then returned to the Human whose arm slowly stopped bleeding and the piece of his shirt which was tied around the wound slowly started to get soaked by the blood. Beyral simply had to go and touch the now bloodied piece of shirt tied on Rick's hand. She knew that the piece of cloth seemed normal to her when she removed it from Rick back when she was removing the objects from his body.

"_**It seems that someone is watching you from the other side**_" She mumbled toward the human as she once again looked around, feeling uneasy with the fact that there was one human on the loose and that there were ghosts of deceased humans around, helping the still living ones with their injuries.

Lucia however thought that the na'vi was talking to her. She didn't know that Beyral was talking to Rick because she was turned around

"You are welcome" She said, thinking that the na'vi was thanking to her. Her voice however sounded like it belonged to old dying man thanks to the filter which wasn't made for talking through it. The suit had a built in Radio, nobody ever thought that Stealth operatives will need to talk out loud outside Human's structure, so taking off the filter was the only way to be able to speak properly, now it sounded like she was two steps away from the grave, or for Beyral, like she was already dead. Beyral quickly jumped on her feet again and looked around, this time she was really scared because the ghost was still here, probably watching over the said human.

"_What should I do? Tell the elders? They would think that I'm mad, that I brought the angry spirits to our village, that I've endangered the whole village. What should I do?_" Beyral started to panic.

Meanwhile on the Home tree, there was nothing to do, the AMP ran away and didn't return, the sun was starting to hide behind the horizon, and one particular ikran was getting bored even though Sevin was keeping him company.

"(You are thinking about your rider again don't you?)" She asked him with amusement in her voice.

He was looking at the sky above them, really thinking about Rick, before he was brought to reality by her voice.

"(What were you saying?)" He asked her, really not knowing what she said to him before, he was spacing out, wondering what his rider was doing.

"_He tends to get into trouble frequently, and I cannot keep him safe when I'm miles away from him_" He thought.

"(You should go after him)" Sevin said, nudging his wing with hers.

"(Is it really that obvious that I'm thinking about him?)" He asked slightly surprised that she noticed him.

"(You look like a hatchling waiting for parents)" She said while looking at the sky.

"(Maybe I should go)" He said, not wanting to hear more of these embarrassing stories.

"(Swiz told me that their leader went with their hunting parties near the human's nest… It shouldn't be that hard to find them)" She said and he nodded. Swiz was Jake's Ikran who was also one of the few ikrans that were curious enough to sometimes follow their riders even though they shouldn't. Another one who shouldn't do this was right in front of Sevin, but he spread his wings already and was about to take off and prove to her that he was indeed worried about Rick. With a jump he took off and after getting to the right height, he turned around and headed toward the Hell's gate.

"See? I told you I wasn't the only one worrying about Rick, remember what happened the last time we let him out of our sight?" František asked Alexandra who was sitting beside him. They were sitting on the end of one of the branches, this one was less frequented by na'vi because it didn't lead anywhere, it was too thin to support the hammocks but still thick enough to support up to eight na'vi before starting to risk breaking it.

"Alright, what should I do with that? Make a wonderful aircraft out of leaves and sticks? There is absolutely nothing I can do about it right now." Alexandra said with annoyed tone while looking at František.

"Oh you sure can, you can make me stop worrying about Rick." He said with a sly smile on his face and she immediately knew what she had to do to make him stop talking about Rick, and if kissing him would make him shut up about Rick for more than two minutes and allow her to enjoy his company without having to think about Rick, then so be it!

Before František could realize what was going on, Alexandra removed her Exopack and quickly reached for his, they didn't have much time to kiss each other because unlike Rick, they had to breathe the ordinary human air. Kissing on Pandora therefore required a lot of skill, not only that both of them needed trained lungs, but they also had to keep breathing and sighing to minimum.

* * *

See? I told you they were going at it!

I don't know what to rant about today, maybe about my car which found a new way to make me mad! She started to loose nuts from the screws that hold parts of the engine in place. It really p*##es me off when I open the hood and see three screws holding some part of the engine, then after I arrive at my destination there is only one and he is loose… One day I'm going to drop the engine…

Answers to readers

-The stone tiger: I decided that scaring the living stuff out of Beyral might be funnier…

-Yukidog: Hey, you are not going to kill part of my mind, that's my privilege!

-Hideout Writer: The whole truck...

-Forgotten shock trooper: (*)It happens…

(*sh)

Well, that's enough for today, or for yesterday… I'm not sure anymore, somebody is playing with time again, which makes me confused every time it happens!

Read & Review

Check your time!


	248. Chapter 247 No one's defenders

"It seems that Skreetz is currently occupied, so I'll be the one who will be writing today's chapter!" Rick says with mischievous smile on his face.

"Oh Eywa! Rick, if I find out that it was YOU who put laxative in my coffee, you are so going to die…"

Chapter: 247 No one's defenders

Jake was the leader of the first search party, there were totally three parties who were searching for Rick on three different places, the things they kept on finding were however proving that the chances for Rick's survival were getting lower and lower with each passing moment. Jake for example found a blood in the cockpit where Rick was. He however hoped that Rick got away from the crash site. His hopes were also getting higher when he saw the foam which looked like someone has been going through it. He however kept on searching, rummaging through the scattered objects on the ground in cockpit for anything that would prove that Rick was alright, the blood however was the only useful thing that said something about Rick's survival.

"_If he bleeds, he isn't dead yet_" Jake thought with mixed feelings. Sure, bleeding meant that you were still alive, but it also meant that you might not be alive in times to come. The second group which was lead by Ney'tiri was busy looking around the cargo bay, they were planning to go in there but not right now, the metal was still faintly glowing, which meant that touching it might end up with you having not-so-badass looking burning on your hand or on whatever you decided to touch it.

So They've kept on looking around, trying to find Rick's tracks, tracking him however got harder and harder with each passing second because there was ever increasing number of footprints, all of them however belonged to Rick's rescuers who were still trying to find it. In fact they were so busy trying to find human looking footprints that they completely ignored the na'vi footprints which were going away from the wreck. Thanatoress and Thanty were the leaders of the third group. Thanty wanted to find Rick but he didn't put much effort to it because of his injuries, so he just lied there, looking around from one place around.

The sight was depressing to say at least. The pieces of metal lying everywhere, bent rocket pods which were torn from inside by exploded rockets which exploded shortly after the fall, the cockpit which was shorter than Smokey's attention span, but which was big enough for at least five people some time ago. The fact that there was Rick among the wreck was also making it rather depressing. The sight of na'vi trying to get inside the cargo bay, only to be pushed away from it by the heat, yet there was hope in the air, the hope that smelled like metal and grease.

The same thing that endangered or even doomed Rick was trying to protect him from the ground itself, the cockpit could've been deformed even more, but judging by the foam, he must've got out of there. Thanatoress noticed the handprints in the ground and immediately realized that Rick must've got out of the wreck, but he might've been disabled from waist down, or his legs might be broken because he obviously used his hands to move around.

"_It seems like he managed to drag himself to this tree_" Thanatoress thought as she was sniffing the tree where Rick once has been. She couldn't confirm if it was Rick or not because there were so many other smells that simply made it impossible to find out if it was really him or not, the grease and fumes from the fuel created stench so disgusting that Thanatoress and Thanty had to keep the contents of their stomachs inside of them by trying not to think about the stench, trying to focus on something else was however really hard when your nose was more sensitive than the noses of the others, which meant at least double the pain when it came to smelling things. Thanatoress however thought that if she smelled something which was further away from the wreck, the nauseous feeling would go away, but the smell seemed to be everywhere.

"[Rick was here, he got over to this tree]" She said to Thanty who nodded, looking around for Jake who would certainly like to hear that. He looked over to the cockpit and saw several na'vi looking around it, trying to find some evidence on how Rick got outside, but there was only blood on the grass and grease-like fluid which was mixed with it. Jake noticed the fluid after a few moments, it seemed like it got over to Rick and then it probably held onto him. After Jake noticed it, he started tracing it, he managed to trace it to the large metal thing which didn't look like the AMP Observer was supposed to be in. in fact it looked like a crumpled piece of paper, from which something got out.

"_So it was Observer_" He thought, realizing that he didn't have to look for signs of Rick going somewhere, it might be Observer who will do all the carrying. Rick didn't even have to be conscious.

Jake was going to tell these news to Thanty who was like the brain of this rescue operation, he was unable to help in search but he was able to understand almost everyone, he could understand Thanatorish, he could understand English and he could understand thoughts and pictures shown through Tsahaylu. When Jake approached him, he offered his antenna and soon the Tsahaylu was formed.

"_Observer might be still alive_" Jake thought in English and Thanty listened to what Jake had to say, making Jake wonder why didn't he just said that out loud instead of melding their minds, maybe it was because he wanted to make sure how was Thanty doing, and judging by the pain, it wasn't so good. It was in fact probably a little worse than before, Thanty looked exhausted and after Jake told him that it might've been Observer who dragged him out of the dragon, Thanty finally replied.

"_My mate found where Rick was dragged to, it was under that three where Observer stopped dragging him_" He started, but much has happened before Jake finally got over to reporting to Thanty. "_She also found out that someone else was dragged to the same tree…_" He said forgetting the important part.

"_So they might be alright_" Jake thought but that's when Tarya managed to get something from the crumpled piece of metal which was formerly known as AMP. There were several pieces of it, but it seemed like a leg of some sort, to make things better there was another slightly less damaged one along with pelvis and few vertebra-like pieces of metal, which meant that these parts probably belonged to observer. When Jake spotted Tarya holding this in the air he looked at Thanty who added a few details concerning Observer's known damage.

"_Observer however moves on his hands only, because his lower body is over there…_"

Thanty said pointing over to the pieces that Tarya held. Jake just sighed, this was certainly complicating things, if Observer was missing lower body, then Rick could share the same fate as him, or even worse. "_Observer doesn't know many things, it is like he was taught just a few minor things before he was let out to observe things, he could be dragging Rick's dead body anywhere_" He thought. That's when Ney'tiri came with another message.

"_**We can't get in that part**_" She said pointing at what remained from cargo bay.

"_**The night is also upon us, we should rest, the hunters are weary from the hunt and Thanty also needs some rest**_" She said looking at the heavily breathing Thanty who was lying beside Jake.

"_Oh that's right, there might be a first aid set in the cockpit!_" He realized but before he started running toward the cockpit he had a very unpleasant thing to announce. "_I'm sorry Rick, but I cannot endanger the clan even more just for you_" He thought as he realized that in whatever state Rick was, he'll have to survive until the morning, the main question however was if they should return to the Omaticaya tree or sleep nearby.

"_**Tell the hunters to stop searching, we will look for him more in the morning, for now we will rest, it has been a long day for us all, We will sleep in the trees tonight**_" He said. Ney'tiri knew that there were trees all around this place, but she also knew that they won't be able to get much rest if they were constantly annoyed and slowly poisoned by the smell this husk created. So it was her job to find a suitable place.

"_I will try to find you some first aid_" Jake said in thoughts to Thanty who looked at him and showed his teeth in something that was supposed to look like an awkward smile

"_I just need some sticking plaster_" He replied, making Jake chuckle as he broke the Tsahaylu link and started walking toward the cockpit where might be some first aid kit.

Meanwhile above them, there was a certain ikran who was looking for certain human.

"_The smell of scorched earth, there is no mistake, he must've been there, but where is he now?_" He asked himself as he was flying above the whole thing. He knew a few things about his human, those things were that he was a bad at flying, which he proved on several occasions, one of them was when he was unable to hold on to his ikran's neck and fell off, the second one was the obvious reason for him being a bad flier, he had no wings to begin.

The second thing he knew that this human was either thinking he was a na'vi or he just preferred their company, whatever the cause might be, he will be around other na'vi. He also didn't like big crowds, or at least that's what Swiz said. Swiz said that Rick and the other na'vi broke off from the main group and traveled in other direction. It took him just a few more minutes to figure out where he might be. He will be in the forest, or he will be in that clearing with tents.

The sun however was offering the last of its rays of light and so it was hard to see anything down there. Seeing with his primary eye however, he saw only the tents, but his other, secondary eye saw a human-sized thing which was radiating small amount of heat. When he however looked at the same place with his primary eye, there was nothing.

"_Maybe it is masking itself from predators, but I have never seen anything mask like this_" He thought. He could start searching for Rick almost everywhere, and so starting in the small settlement seemed okay with him, not only that there was a high probability of Rick being in there, but there was also something that he didn't know yet. He had to simply adjust his wings a little and the rapid descent followed. Soon he was forced to adjust his wings again unless he wanted to end up like a bloody mark in the grass.

He managed to land right in front of the strangely masked humanoid, obviously scaring her because she took a step back before she decided that her camouflage was perfect and staying still. He however lost interest in her immediately after he landed. When he landed, he noticed that the entrance to the tent which was directly behind the said humanoid was opened and that there was his human lying in there. "_So you are alright, you are just sleeping…_" He thought as he wasn't able to see much of his rider. He was only capable of seeing his head which was clearly visible from the outside.

"_That is okay, I'll just wait until you wake up._" He thought while wobbling over to the side of the tent and lying down. The noise he made was quickly dismissed by the hunters as the noise those Beyral's humans made and so nobody noticed that there was one overly large ikran sleeping next to their tents.

* * *

Big ikrans sleeping next to my house? Well, I guess I would overlook that too… Better than go tell him to move from my property, that wouldn't end well for me

Well, enough said for today, I'm tired as I was forced to drive around the town, fix my car once again, and pay the bills, but my car was the most exhausting part of today. Not only that she died on me on my way to school, but she refused to start up until I opened the hood and tightened some nuts and screws, but she managed to lose the said tightened nuts yet AGAIN!

The people next to that hardware store looked strangely at me when I said that I wanted four these nuts and after I paid, I walked over to my car and used them right away… I guess they were jealous that I can do that, oh the joys of old cars which could be repaired even by me.

Answers to readers

-The stone tiger: Oh, this chapter was so ordinary that it might be random… Or not!

-Hideout Writer: The human is a little lost here, what the hell are you talking about?

-Yukidog: Keep it, I don't plan on shooting myself anytime soon

-Na'viBambi: I think he needs to get some rest first…

-Forgotten shock trooper: The good things you could do, like defend the innocent and save Batman's parents or something like that…

(Random Batman reference, Batman is © Warner Brothers)

Enough of this, let me sleep!

Read & Sleep…

Oh and review if you like it…


	249. Chapter 248 No one's late awakening

Have you ever noticed that there was a cat in your room? Silently watching you and when you were least expecting it, she touched you… It happened to me right now. I should stop screaming when I'm surprised, and I might get the cat off the ceiling, the poor girl got scared more than me…

* * *

Chapter 248: No one's late awakening

It was still dark when Rick woke up. In fact it was so dark because he woke up at three fifty. "_Where am I?_" He asked himself as he noticed that there was an unfamiliar ceiling above him. There was this sound which made it seem like he was in the infirmary, the sound which was usually emitted by breathing apparatus in intense care unit. When he turned his head to the side, he noticed that there was something blocking his view, it was blue and therefore it must've been a na'vi.

"_**Tarya?**_" He asked while his eyes were still trying to focus on that na'vi. The na'vi woke up and looked to the right, and then to the left where Rick was lying. When she noticed that he was awake she quickly rose to her feet and checked him, Rick was still half asleep when she got out.

"_What just happened?_" He thought, not realizing why was Tarya acting so strange, but before that thought left his head, there was a scream from the outside. This made Rick literally jump out of his bed, which wasn't the wisest thing to do because the wounds which were recently treated started to not only hurt but few of them, the one on his arm included, started to bleed.

He however as always ignored the pain which came so soon after waking up, dismissing it as 'injury sustained after pub brawl' as he liked to call it, there was only a several times it happened but he was already used to the feeling of waking up all beaten up. He quickly rushed to the exit from where the scream came from. When he got outside, he saw the na'vi female. Who he thought was Tarya, who was now holding her mouth, trying to stay quiet while the beast which was the reason for her distress cried out. Rick looked at the beast which was more than familiar…

"_**What the hell is wrong with you?**_" He asked her. The na'vi was looking at him with horror as he walked over to the something that looked more like a toruk than ikran.

"_**It is just…**_" Rick started thinking. He didn't want to say 'my ikran'. He wanted to use his name, which he didn't have. Many names raced through his mind, the exotic names as well as names which were overused. The name he picked up was one of the common ones. He refused to call him Tristan, Kade, Ander, Akira, Izyan or Xanti. Instead he decided to use more common name like…

"_**It is just Jimmy**_" He said while patting Jimmy's head. Jimmy was rather common name considering how uncommon this Ikran was. On the other hand Rick could be sure that there was no Ikran on whole Pandora whose name was Jimmy.

The Na'vi was still looking at him with horror but she wasn't the only one who looked at the ikran like this. The whole settlement was awake now, thanks to her loud scream. Teylar was one of the few na'vi that wasn't covering behind the tent. He was the man of action and when he heard his sister's cry, he ran out of his tent with a bow in his hands, when he however spotted the beast which made her scream was so big that even he had to hide, but he didn't hide behind the tent, he hide behind the rock where Observer sat yesterday. Speaking of Observer, he was too busy conserving his energy by being shut down next to the said rock.

Rick then patted the Ikran's head, which resulted in making Jimmy even more awake before he was right now.

Jimmy was waking up rather slowly. The screaming alarm clocks obviously malfunctioned and woke him up in the middle of the night. Before he could wake up properly, he heard the voice of his rider saying something unintelligible and so he ignored it. With that kind of approach however he needed to ignore everything what was happening around him. He couldn't speak English, he also couldn't speak Na'vi but even though he couldn't understand it, he knew that they were probably talking about him.

"_Damn blue guys, can't keep their mouths closed, talking in the middle of the night!_" He thought, but he was willing to let it go, but when something small bounced on his head several times, that was just about it. When he opened his eyes however, he quickly realized that the object which was jumping up and down on his head in rapid succession was Rick's hand and therefore he couldn't just tear it apart. "_A little warning however might not hurt._" He thought and so he moved away when he tried to pat him and instead opened his mouth so his hand would land in there, it really happened and when he gently closed his mouth, Rick reacted to the sharp teeth which were gently holding his hand in one place.

"What the... Oh god!" Rick cried out, not sure what to do when his hand was in his Ikran's mouth. It was one of the few difficult situations which he wasn't able to solve by himself.

Jimmy however let go after he tasted something in his mouth, the taste was rather familiar and so was the density of the liquid. This must've been blood, afraid that his little joke went too far, he let go immediately after tasting the blood. Jimmy didn't realize that it was blood which came from the injury on the arm which was already bandaged by the skilled hand of Lucia who was looking at the monster with less caution than the first time. Lucia met this thing a few hours ago when it landed, but it mostly ignored her and so she thought that it wasn't there just to eat her, and when she saw Rick patting it, she knew that this was friend.

"You almost bit my hand…off" Rick was about to scold Jimmy when he noticed that there wasn't anything on his hand beside the blood which was trickling down from the wound on his hand.

"Whoa, that is a horribly looking gash" He mumbled before looking back at his ikran. He then looked back at the female which certainly wasn't Tarya.

"_I'm too tired to care right now_" He thought as he moved toward the tent from which he came. Leaving the now awakened Jimmy wonder what the hell was going on. "_That didn't go as I planned, but he seems alright with it._" He thought as he slowly put his head down in order to get some rest.

He certainly was not interested in scared na'vi who were gathering not far away from him. The elders were also fully awake now. They looked at the ikran from afar and immediately started thinking about what to do with it. The first suggestion was to kill it for food, but that suggestion wasn't made by one of the elders but one of the hunters. Elders knew better than to try to kill someone's ikran.

"_**This is no Toruk. It is too small to be one. This must be ikran!**_" One of the elders said, making the younger villagers wonder if he was out of his mind or what. There was no way someone could think that there was something even bigger than that.

"_**It is resting there, not minding us at all, maybe we should do the same**_" Beyral's grandmother suggested while looking at the animal which was slowly drifting back to sleep.

The elders didn't want to risk losing some tribe members. So letting the beast sleep and then let it leave was a good idea, at least according to the Elders.

"_**It is settled then, no one will attack that…ikran, unless it is absolutely necessary**_" The elders then decided and nervous villagers had to respect their decision, so even though they were all nervous, they returned to their homes. The only exception was Beyral who was still both shocked and confused by what happened. "_This must be a dream_" She thought as she entered the tent which she shared with two humans.

She was walking over to her bed in between those two humans. When she was near it, she bumped into something solid and fell into the bed. When she opened her eyes once again, she was lying on the bed in awkward position but there wasn't anything she could bump into. "_This must be a dream_" She thought once again, deciding that sleeping it off might be the best course of action, and so she simply closed her eyes and quickly drifted to sleep.

The person she bumped into however was in difficult position right now. Not only that she was on all four right now, but she was on all four while facing the ceiling. She fell backward when the na'vi bumped into her, managing to ease her fall by putting her hands behind her. It looked like she was more like a gymnast than stealth ops medic. She quickly managed to pick herself off the ground and looked around the tent.

There were three beds and in each one there was someone sleeping. Lucia couldn't sleep just anywhere, tripping over her might give her position away, but judging by the na'vi she bumped into her just a few seconds ago, they didn't care this early in the morning. Lucia was therefore allowed only a brief rest in the corner of the tent where there was little to no chance of being stepped upon.

Meanwhile near the crash site, there was completely different camp. Ney'tiri and pretty much every hunter were sleeping in the trees already, but Jake was still busy, even though it was already four in the morning, he couldn't sleep, instead he made sure that removing the bullets from Thanty was as painless for him as possible. Local anesthetics weren't as powerful when Thanty was awake, but injecting them while he was asleep was going to make it seems like a bullet fairy came to visit him and took his bullets out of him, giving him some blood-filled plasters in return!

Jake however had to do the hard work, holding the flashlight in his mouth, using the pliers which were provided in the First aid kit to remove the bullets which didn't get too deep. He had to be extra careful because any mistake he would make might endanger Thanty's life. He didn't know that giving anesthetics to the sleeping people might prevent them from waking up. He just wanted to make it painless for Thanty. Thanty of course didn't feel anything.

There was however a high chance that he won't survive until the morning, when removing the bullets, the wounds which were sterilized by the red hot bullets which entered them, started to reopen as the same bullet got pulled back out of the body. Jake managed to pull seven bullets out before he couldn't do it anymore, his hands were covered with blood completely, making the pliers slippery, he ran out of bandages and the said slippery pliers were too short to reach the other bullets.

"_Can't win every time!_" He thought as he stuck another plaster on Thanty's bullet wound.

"_If some doctor or vet saw me doing this, they would kill themselves._" He thought, realizing just how lucky he was that he managed to get these seven bullets out of Thanty's body. "_One, two, three, four, five…six more bullets to go…_" Jake thought as he counted the holes in Thanty's side.

"_If this keeps up, I might be surgeon in no time!_" He thought, trying to cheer himself up, which didn't work as he planned it. Instead he yawned and realized just how tired he really was. He didn't even had the strength to find a good place to rest, so he just walked over to the nearest tree and fell asleep under it.

* * *

Shh, don't wake the monsters under your bed…or tree, or next to your tent…whatever works for you.

Looking back at making this chapter, I can say that three quarters of today's chapter are based on true story… It really happened, with the thanators and beasts and things like that (c) but there was something that didn't really happen (a) which was that someone removed the bullets from the beast's belly (k) except that, everything is true (e)

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: Right… you stay here, I'll go over there!

-Yukidog: As I said…I'll go wait over there, yeah…it'll be safer…

-The stone tiger: It is rather hard to find a trail among the wreckage, when the sun sets and when there are literally hundreds of other footprints…besides the trails leading toward the village were na'vi ones because Rick & Co. were carried by the na'vi…remember?

-Forgotten shock trooper: Jake volunteered to do the dangerous job.

-Robin Grimm-goodfellow: Its not like they had windows out there, besides na'vi go to bed early, especially when there is nothing to do (they also wake up early). Ikran or not, Jimmy knows how to land, its not like he landed like a cannonball.

Alright that is all!

Read & Review

Re-read for extra lolz!


	250. Chapter 249 No one's explaining

Have you ever felt that you've saved the world just too many goddamn times? That you've just finished saving the world and some new game requires you to save princess or the world or place full of fluffy animals… Well, I didn't feel like that, ever!

Let's save the world again... by writing today's chapter!

* * *

Chapter 249: No one's explaining.

Beyral couldn't sleep, she felt like she was being watched by something or someone. That feeling couldn't let her sleep. She thought that it was the ikran or toruk or whatever it was out there, or maybe the strange human who could speak na'vi, but he was asleep. She even sometimes looked at the other human but even though he was facing her, he had his eyes closed.

"_If everyone is sleeping, why do I feel like that?_" She thought, looking around if there was another pair of eyes which was watching her, but even though she even sat up, she couldn't find them. The pair of eyes which were watching her however belonged to the more injured human, whose wounds were healing much slower than Rick's. Marvin Nash was 'sleeping' only when she looked at him, whenever she turned around. He looked at her while replaying what happened that day when he got stabbed so badly that he went unconscious for a few days.

"_Or was it a week? Month? Hell I don't know how long I'm lying in here._" He thought, he knew that the day when he will be capable of running away was getting closer and closer, but he didn't know if he wanted to run away this time, last time he did that, he got himself immobilized for unknown period of time. This time however he wasn't brought back by the na'vi who attacked him in the forest and brainwashed his colleague, he was rescued by the female who hunted him down, for some reason she took liking in him, and he didn't know what to do. Neither of them spoke the same language, but it seemed like she was caring for him a lot.

"_At least until this freak got here_" He thought, remembering Rick's face, because he couldn't see it over that na'vi. He blamed everything bad that happened to him on Rick. Rick was the worst of the worst you could find on Pandora. He was the very definition of deviant mind, or at least Nash thought so. He silently thought about what the hell is going to happen if Rick stays here.

"_Will his friends come over here and take me back? Will he find another way to disgust me? He will need more care than I do, that's for sure._" Nash thought with mixed feelings, the feeling that confused him the most was the feeling of envy. He envied Rick for getting more attention from the healer who was sleeping on the third bed which was between them. Nash turned his head and then looked at the ceiling.

"_Let's see if I can move today_" He thought as he tried to force his body to sit. Sitting was easy, but the pain that accompanied the said movement was great. The shoulder was still hurting and the pain in the ass was still pain in the ass.

"_At least I know what she likes on me…_" Nash thought while smiling bitterly. His sudden movement however made Beyral look at him. He looked at her and they kept staring at each other for a few moments until Nash decided to move, he moved his legs off the bed and stood up. Beyral knew that he was in pain by simply looking at him, even though he tried to keep his face straight, he started to turn red when he stood up, when he however stood up, she was already standing beside him. "_I'll have to catch him if he falls, these humans are so fragile_" She thought as he looked up at her and turned to face her.

"Say, you don't speak English do you?" He asked her and she simply turned her head with friendly smile on her face, it was a gesture which said 'Although I do not know what you just said, I'm your friend… Or at least I'm pretending to be one' Nash immediately knew that this was also the answer to his question. So he just looked toward the exit and started walking. Moving one leg forward wasn't that hard, moving the other one however was harder than it seemed because of the still sensitive wound on his bum.

So in order to prevent more pain, he started to limp to at least relieve some pain by not moving that leg too much, he however managed to limp toward the entrance of the tent. He then got outside and the first thing he saw was a dead eye which had a still seeing, smaller one right next to it. The dead eye didn't look at him but the second smaller one did.

Injured or not, Nash knew when it was time to run, and so instead of screaming and therefore provoking the animal into action, he just turned and started running. His bum was the first thing which wanted to make him stop, the oxygen which was getting scarcer was the second thing, and the fact that he looked back if that monster was following him or not, was the reason why the third and most solid thing which wanted to make him stop appeared. That thing however wasn't Beyral, but something even more solid, in fact it was so solid that it had to be the rock about half of Nash's size, when he tripped over it, he hit another rock which was slightly bigger.

The first rock however seemed to move and soon Nash found himself between rock and piece of metal. The said piece of metal clicked when he tripped over it and Observer who was that piece of metal turned on. Beyral was running after Nash, because she knew that this ikran, which looked terrifying, was just not-so-ordinary ikran which belonged to not-so-ordinary human, which made at least some sense after thinking about it. She was still nervous around him though, this Ikran belonged to human, this meant that it might think differently and therefore it might be dangerous.

When she got over to the Nash he was already bleeding from his now re-opened wounds and was cursing under his breath as he tried to stand up. Beyral was quick to help him get back on his legs. It took her just a second to grab him, lift him and place him on the ground as gently as she could. It was like working with children, but this one was smarter than it let on, but it was also easier to scare. When Nash was standing on his legs again, he turned his head toward the na'vi and said "Thank you" with formal tone. She smiled because she knew what he meant, so she tried to remember the words he used in order to improve her English. She however couldn't just babysit this human all day, besides he also managed to reopen his wounds.

"_**Back to the bed with you**_" She said to the human, even though she knew that he wouldn't understand her.

Nash didn't really understand her, but he knew that she wanted something from him. "_Well, okay, but only because you saved my life…_" He thought, completely ignoring the fact that she was also the reason why his life was in danger in the first place. She made a few steps toward the tent from which they came from and looked at him. Nash was dense, but not dense enough to misunderstand that gesture, so he followed her.

"_Great, he is learning_" She thought and smiled when she saw that the human was indeed following her. She knew that this human was important somehow, because he was selected by atokirina' back there when they fought. Making him to understand the basic things was the first step in teaching him.

The sun was lazily climbing up and as it did so, the rays from him illuminated the settlement. Many of its inhabitants were however already awake. Beyral realized that when she looked back at Nash who was following her. Even though Nash was following her, he was also leading the way, and Observer was the one who followed him. She slowed down a little in order to make things easier for the half-man back there. She then entered the tent and saw that the other human was also awake and talking to someone or something. When he spotted Beyral entering the tent, he turned his head toward her and used the traditional na'vi greeting to greet her.

"_**I see you**_" He said in perfect na'vi. Beyral wasn't as shocked as he thought she would be, she was only slightly surprised to hear that.

"_**I see you too**_" She said, moving toward him. Nash entered after she finished the greeting and his expression darkened.

"You will not take me back" was the first thing that Nash told Rick. There was much hate in that sentence and Rick was surprised to hear that.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You heard me Rick. I will not go back to the Omaticaya tribe." Nash said while looking angrily at Rick.

"Wait… crap" Rick said touching his forehead and rubbing it while chuckling silently.

"What is so funny?" Nash asked with his serious and angry face still on.

"I just lost a bet. I thought you would die…" Rick admitted, it was the bet he placed when Nash ran away the last time, and even though he was badly injured, he was still alive.

"_**Omaticaya? Did he say Omaticaya?**_" Beyral joined the conversation, realizing that the human who was touched by atokirna' said a familiar word.

"_**Yes, I'm the warrior of Omaticaya tribe.**_ " Rick said. Beyral was prepared for everything at this point, but she certainly didn't see that one coming.

"_**I think you used the wrong words human**_" She said but Rick quickly stepped in.

"_**My name is Rick, and no I am really Omaticaya's warrior, and that ikran out there is really mine.**_" He said with serious face, making Beyral sit down.

"_A human is a warrior of the Omaticaya tribe…_" She thought with her head spinning from all of this.

"_Wait, if he is one of the Omaticaya tribe._" She just realized that there was a potential ally out there. The 'ok tribe was getting weaker and weaker but if this human was speaking the truth, then the Omaticaya tribe might let them join them. "_If they let humans to join their clan, then we might be able to get in there as well_" She thought.

"What the hell was that all about?" Nash asked.

"I just told her who I am" Rick answered

"You told her that you're just another psychotic sick f*#k? If you told her that, I don't know why she is surprised."

* * *

I smell the hate in the air, and even though Rick is too dense to get that Nash hate him because he managed to score with the na'vi girl, I can sense that Nash will soon do something that Rick will regret… or something like that…

"_**I think you used the wrong words, human**_"

Oh, rly?

(ya, rly!)

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: Well, good luck with that, considering that we might be on different continents (or even planets)… good thing that I'm used to headaches.

-Forgotten shock trooper: Rick is… Rick, do I need to say more?

-Yukidog: Be a fanfic writer they said, it is safe they said *mumbles while holding the gunshot wound*

-117: close. Observer is partially based on these androids, Legion from Mass effect 2 and few cyberpunk images.

Well that's about what I planned on writing today…

Read & Review

Keep reading or else I'll stop writing


	251. Chapter 250 No one's nemesis

"Skreetz? Skreetz? Why are you just lying there?"  
"Because I'm dying…"  
"Heh, no way"  
"Oh yes I am, or at least that's how they treat me… Like I'm going to die, and all I have is a fricking sore throat!"

*Based on true story*

* * *

Chapter 250: No one's nemesis

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rick was getting more and more confused while Nash kept on attacking him verbally.

"That you are a sick f*#k" Nash replied with disgust, he was clearly disgusted by Rick's sexuality, but what about it was wrong, Rick didn't know yet.

"What is wrong about having a relationship with Tarya?" He asked Nash who was surprised that Rick even knew his bed-buddy's name.

"That you are not the same species you xenophile!" Nash replied while crossing his arms on his chest. The both humans ignored the na'vi female who was looking at them with both curiosity and amusement. She didn't know what they were saying but the gestures those two made, were looking rather funny. The one touched by atokirina' had his arms crossed on his chest while the human without breathing mask was gesturing wildly.

"What is wrong with that? I married her" Rick said after Nash began about the love and not pure lust.

"So that's how you guys call it these days? Marrying her? Well I certainly heard you when you married her few days before I ran away, and when you married her even before that… May I be so bold to ask you this: With how many things have you slept? No, no, no, the list would be too long, just give me a list of species… That should narrow the list, even if it is just a little."

"What the f*ck? Man, I know you had it rough but this is taking things too far!" Rick said, now getting angry instead of getting confused.

"The humans are strong, resourceful and disciplined, that was the image we wanted to show the na'vi, but no, you just had to go and jump the 'we're equals, let's make horribly disfigured offsprings!' bandwagon." Nash said with disgust.

"_Bandwagon? That means there are more people who would live with the na'vi the same way as I do?_" Rick thought as he slowly started to ignore Nash who kept on talking, not noticing that Rick didn't pay attention anymore. When Rick's train of thought arrived to the final destination, he shook his head and looked at Nash.

"I'm sorry, did you say anything important?" He asked, obviously wanting to make Nash even angrier, and judging by the reaction he managed to do what he wanted. Nash just looked at him with anger while probably computing his chances if he just attacked him and beat the living stuff out of him. Both Nash and No one were injured, but Nash was certainly less injured, there was however the fact that there was Observer there who would chose Rick over Nash and Beyral would either try to break the fight or let them fight to the bitter end.

"I hope you get 'married' into your sorry ass by one of your xenophilic na'vi friends"

Nash said while walking over to his own bed.

"I love you too" Rick said as a reply to the venomous answer, not realizing how strong his words were, because Nash turned around with even more disgust and a hint of fear in his eyes.

"_Oh wait, that wasn't the best choice of words, considering what kind of conversation we've just had_" Rick realized that but it was too late to take the words back, what was said was said and he had to bear the consequences, which were that Nash thought he was also gay.

"_It can't be helped_" Rick thought after a while, realizing that he wouldn't be able to take those words back.

"_**What were you talking about?**_" Beyral asked, sensing that their conversation was over when Nash lied down on the bed.

"_**He doesn't like me. That is all**_" Rick replied, looking back at Nash. Then he looked at Observer who was crawling toward him.

"_**What happened to you?**_" He asked him like he would ask his friend when he had a bruise on his face, curious but not too concerned about his health. He knew that Observer could survive that, like he survived his missing jaw earlier.

"_**Lower body was separated during emergency landing by deformation of AMP's cockpit**_" Observer answered truthfully, making Beyral wonder what exactly this thing was.

"_**Are you going to be alright?**_" Beyral asked the half-man who turned his head toward her and said "_**My mobility is impaired, but I am still operational.**_"

Beyral didn't know the word 'operational' because it wasn't proper na'vi word, Observer just used the way they were going to pronounce that word, because that's all the translation he could do. When Rick spotted Beyral's confusion, he quickly translated for her.

"_**He says that he won't be able to move around like he did when he had legs.**_" Beyral was slightly surprised that the half-man took it like that. The na'vi who lost their legs usually died, but those who didn't, weren't that apathetic toward the loss, in fact they usually felt like a burden and ventured into the forests to meet their fate. This thing however seemed okay with it.

"_**It is a wonder that he is still alive**_" Beyral said, when she finished that sentence she immediately remembered the soul which bandaged Rick's hand, mostly because she was talking about the dead and alive kind of stuff.

"_**Well, he can survive even more…now that I think about it, I don't know if he's even alive…**_" Rick thought out loud again. _"Does being operational for robot means being alive? "_

"_**What do you mean?**_" Beyral asked and Rick looked down at Observer. "_Telling her might be confusing for her…_" He thought and so he simply ordered Observer to get on the bed beside him.

"_**Can you get up here?**_" He asked him and Observer nodded, climbing up there.

"_**Now don't move**_" Rick issued another order, making Beyral curious about what is he going to do. When he however touched Observer's neck like he was searching for something, she wasn't sure if she wanted to see the rest of the procedure. When Rick finally found the right place, it was just a matter of time before he opened Observer's neck, revealing high-tech piece of machinery as well as part of the metallic skeleton, specifically the spine.

Beyral wasn't prepared for this, she was used to seeing dead bodies, even mutilated bodies but seeing open body of someone who was still alive was pushing it. She covered her mouth and slowly leaned forward. She was willing to touch it however, to feel the thing under her own fingers, but when she was merely inches away from the spine. Observer disregarded the order which was given to him by Rick and turned his head to see what she was doing.

The mechanism inside twitched and the spine turned to the side. Observer wasn't supposed to be able to turn his head while having his neck opened however and so the semi-organic skin on the hatch got caught inside the workings and that ended up with a shower of thick liquid.  
That was too much for Beyral and so she fainted.

The nothingness stepped away as Beyral started to regain consciousness, the first thing that came back was her ability to see, then to hear, and then she remembered everything that happened until she fainted. There were two figures in front of her. Or at least she thought that they were in front of her until she realized that she was lying on her back on one of the beds. Two figures belonged to Rick and Observer. Before she could say anything, she heard a voice that belonged to her brother.

"_**Have you seen the…Beyral?**_" He cried out when he spotted her lying on the bed, being surrounded by humans. He instinctively took the bow of his backs and prepared the arrow to shoot the human. The half-human next to that human was still legless and therefore he could shoot him after he shoots Rick.

"_**What have you done to my sister?**_" He inquired while pointing at rick with the bow.

"_**She fain…**_" Rick was trying to explain what happened but then a female voice cut in.

"Not a smart move kid put your weapon down." The voice said, making Beyral quickly turn toward the source. "_It is the voice of the dead, the soul is here and she is speaking again!_" She thought, but when she looked in Lucia's general direction, she still couldn't see her.

"_**Who is there?**_" Teylar turned toward the voice but he didn't see anyone.

"Looking for something?" The sweet voice came in again, this time even Nash turned around, trying to figure out what was going on. He was all grumpy and refused to even look in Rick's direction until now, because there was a female voice which talked in proper English, which was rather strange considering that they were still in Na'vi village.

Teylar quickly turned 180 degrees in order to face the voice but once again nobody was there. "_**What magic is this?**_" He asked Rick who was just rolling his eyes. Teylar suddenly felt something blunt being pushed against his lower side.

"Don't move or you'll go splashy-splashy all over the room." The female voice said once again and Teylar looked at the place where he was being pushed. The skin on his side was bending inward, proving that he was indeed being pushed by something in there, but there was no object. Well there was an object which started to form out of thin air. Teylar's eyes widened as he looked with horror at the pistol which was being pressed into his side, the scarier thing was the thing which was holding it, it looked like a human but it seemed to be the half-man's two-legged version with even more carapace on it.

"So, what's next Rick?" Lucia asked Rick who was just rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know. You're the one with the gun!"

* * *

So Lucia, It's up to you today, you are holding the gun and therefore you are the chief… What will you do?

A) Shoot the poor fellow

B) Don't shoot the poor fellow

C) Do something random

"C"

*Lucia started knitting a scarf*

Alright that was random enough… Let's get back to the readers, they surely posted some reviews which I am going to answer right now…

Answers to readers

-Forgotten shock trooper: "Thanks…I guess" Nash rubs his forehead.

-the stone tiger: Well, the plants certainly give some light, unless they were being trampled over by a dragon gunship which now lies in its own small grave, and everybody knows that the ground around the grave where lies something which leaked fuel and then set it on fire, there are no plants… Therefore the crash site is in a dark spot.

-The stone tiger2: True…true

-Yukidog: Taking fire need assistance!

-Hideout Writer: Who pushed the mute button?

-Aninn: "Yeah, right. I'm a straight man who loves women, but humans only. Once you go human, you'll abandon your clan!"  
Psst, that rhyme was awful man!

"Just shut up and end this chapter quickly!

Ahem… see ya later

Read & Review


	252. Chapter 251 No one's rescuers

"So, Skreetz, how is your sore throat developing?" Rick asks with grin on his face, but then he notices that there were quite a lot of people assembled, everyone in dark funeral suit and some of them are crying.  
"Yeah…talk about awkward" Rick sits where the family does, the funeral music starts but it is a tad too metal for him…  
(Don't worry, I'm not dead… or at least I hope so)

* * *

Chapter 251: No one's rescuers

Jake was the second to last one to wake up, but he was also the last one to go to bed, if you could call the tree as your bed. Ney'tiri was considerate enough to wake him up with a gentle nudge and he quickly sprang up. In fact he sprang a little too quickly, Ney'tiri was leaning above him and so she got hit in the face by his head as he jumped up.

"_**Wh...OW!**_" He almost screamed when he hit his head, his scream was so loud that Ney'tiri's scream was drowned in it. When he was done rubbing his head, he realized that he hit Tarya in the face by his head and quickly apologized

"_**Oh, I'm so sorry!**_" He said, quickly examining Ney'tiri's face and when he was sure that there was nothing wrong with it, he hugged her tightly. Ney'tiri was surprised by his actions, he was never so worried about something so trivial like that, but now he was holding her like she might've died from that little hit, in fact the pain from the hit was long gone.

"_**What is wrong Jake? Why are you jumpy today?**_" She asked him and he just hugged her even more tightly, his eyes were close shut and he just whispered a question.

"_**Is Thanty awake yet?**_" That question caught her completely off guard, but she could easily check that by moving her head to the right, she turned her head in the said direction and looked at Thanty who was facing away from her, still lying on the ground.

"_**He is still sleeping**_" She answered him and it seemed like his legs were no longer able to support him as Ney'tiri just felt him getting a little heavier.

"_**Let's try to wake him up**_" He said while taking a step back. When Ney'tiri looked at his face again, it looked a little paler than before. She knew that something was wrong but she didn't know what exactly.

Jake started walking toward Thanty who was just a few steps away, but even though the distance between them was short one, Thanatoress was the first one who got over to him.

"[Wake up my little injured cub, it is time to search for our son]" She said with gentle tone, looking into Thanty's face. Thanty however didn't move a muscle, quite literally. Jake knew that something was wrong with Thanty because of the dream he had. "_It was the most disturbing dream, which hopefully won't come true_" Jake thought. His dream was about the Omaticaya tribe saying its final farewell to thanators, who then left and then he was woken up by Ney'tiri.

"_I just hope that it was just a dream and not a metaphorical approach to Thanty dying._" He shook when he thought that Thanty might've been really dead. "_Let's just hope that I managed to treat his wounds properly._" He though when he however finally arrived to Thanty's face. Thanatoress was getting restless when it came to waking him up. Thanty however kept on sleeping, but Jake was getting more nervous than Thanatoress restless, and so the first thing he made was to check if Thanty was still breathing. So he put his hand in front of Thanty's nose. Luckily, Thanty was breathing, and much more. Jake's hand smelled funny, the funny smell irritated Thanty's nose and so he sneezed.

The following seconds were a little hazy for Jake. The last thing he remembered was putting hand in front of Thanty's nose, and the following moment was when Thanty wanted to sneeze, but then everything went black as the contents of Thanty's nose came out of it and ended on Jake's face. Thanty just shook and continued sleeping. Thanatoress found that rather amusing but she was still going to wake him up. By waking him up she decided to use brute force, and by brute force she meant nudging him till he wakes up. By nudging him several times, she managed to wake him up. By that time, Jake was still getting rid of the sneezing material, but it was sticky and he just couldn't get it off him.

"_**That's it, I'll never worry about him again!**_" he mumbled as he got the stickiest part of his face.

"[What's going on?]" Thanty asked while trying to place his legs under him and stand up, he was however rather woozy and almost stepped on Jake if it weren't for Ney'tiri who pulled him out of the way.

"[You overslept, and we're going to look for Rick some more]" She said in casual tone, which was very unlike her. Thanty still felt the rage from her voice when she yelled at him yesterday.

"_I thought I was going to die from the injuries, guess she's right. Living with na'vi had made me go soft"_ Thanty thought as he looked at the several wounds which were already treated. He then looked at Jake who was almost clean and nodded in Jake's direction as a 'Thank you' gesture.

Jake quickly replied with "Yeah yeah." and then he continued with getting rid of the last goo-ish stuff which remained on his chest. The hunters were already looking around the wreck which was nearby, it was much easier to find thing in the light than it was in the darkness. The bioluminescence was a good thing but it illuminated things only so far.

Thanatoress together with Thanty started searching once again. Thanty was feeling better after the sleep that even he joined the search. The search was however brief one because the things that were barely visible and their smell was nowhere to be found, were suddenly more visible, but the smell was still non-existent. Seeing the handprints which crawled toward some na'vi footsteps which were leading into the forest was a dead giveaway. In a few minutes Thanty had to yell at Jake to come over here. Here by the way referred to the tree under which there were two bodies just a day ago.

"So what did you found?" Jake asked out loud while connecting to Thanty through the Tsaheylu. The images that flowed into Jake's head explained the situation better than any words which Thanty could've 'think' to him. There were several images concerning Rick's whereabouts, there were five images in total, the first one was how Thanty thought it might've looked like when Observer pulled Rick out of the wreck.

The second one was Observer placing Rick and some other human right next to him, the other human was but a silhouette because Thanty didn't know how it looked like. Then there were three larger humanoids standing in front of Observer, all of them completely black with a question mark instead of their faces.

The fourth image was the three question marked na'vi carried Rick, Observer and the unknown person away. The last image was the footsteps which lead toward the forest. When the last picture was transferred through Tsaheylu, Thanty then started thinking words.

"_Those three na'vi carried them through over there!_" Thanty pointed at the trails which lead deep into the forest. Jake's eyes brightened when he realized that Rick might've been still alive when he was carried by the unknown na'vi in there.

"_**We've found him! Let's go hunters!**_" He cried out and motioned toward the trail, or at least he thought he motioned toward the trail, but in fact he was motioning toward the running Thanty who managed to disconnect him and ran in Rick's general direction.

Thanatoress quickly caught up with him and Jake was right behind them. Thanty even though he was injured, was leading the way thanks to his very sensitive nose, the smell however was almost gone so it was hard to track it by the smell, luckily for them, even though this area was covered in grass, there were occasionally places which were covered in mud and those places often showed the footprints of the na'vi, which meant that Thanty was going the right way.

Thanatoress was right behind him and behind Thanatoress, there was Jake and the hunting party which was almost cheering because of the thought that Rick, the human favored by Eywa herself, the human who died and came back because of Eywa's will, and the human who did his best to protect the na'vi from the other humans, might've been still alive! The thought that he might've been still up and kicking was pushing them forward.

Rick meanwhile was looking at the stalemate, the na'vi was standing there with his bow in his hands, not sure how to react to the human who simply 'Appeared out of nowhere' and was aiming at him with his weapon. Beyral however felt like she should do something about it

"_**Leave my brother alone**_" She said toward Lucia who just looked in Rick's general direction.

"She said that you should leave her brother alone" He quickly translated that for her.

"Well, if she says it." Lucia said while shrugging and removing the pistol from his side, putting the said gun back into its place on her hip. That surprised Beyral. She meant it as a threat not as an order.

"_**Now please, put your bow down too… whoever you are**_" Rick said in perfect na'vi, surprising Teylar who lowered his bow.

"_**Name's Rick by the way, your name is?**_" Rick quickly tried to start a conversation with the na'vi while Nash walked over to the human and started a conversation of his own with her.

"So, you're with this weirdo too?"

* * *

Best pick-up line EVAH!

I'm so going to use Nash's pickup line whenever I can, that is unless I die for real. The sore throat developed into something more lethal… sore throat with runny nose and high temperature. I might die from a runny nose though, I could drown in my own snots…  
(I should raise the ranking from T for Thanators to FD for Fricking disgusting!)

Anyway… I won't be able to think straight with the fever so forgive me if I made one or two mistakes in the story.

Answers to readers:

-Hideout writer: I don't get it

-Forgotten shock trooper: I hereby rename Observer, he is no longer Observer and from now on he'll be called "Attention wh*re"

-Aninn: I am pretty sure that it might happen!

-Yukidog: They might have no value on Pandora, but hell It'll be hard to find 10 dollars on Pandora too.

-The stone tiger: The poor visibility, the horrible smell in the air making the thanators dizzy? Plus the absurd amount of Plot-convenient-thing that also prevented her from picking up the trails?

Yippie-kah-yeah

Read & Review

Get a booze…


	253. Chapter 252 No one's awkward silence

"Hello Skreetz, how are you and your sickness?"  
"I'm fine Rick, I'll just need to rest some more"  
"I'm sorry to disappoint you Skreetz, but they don't call me Rick, in fact Rick calls me 'Bob'"  
"Well…f*ck!"

*I had dream about Bob, it was scary…*

* * *

Chapter 252: No one's awkward silence.

So much happened in the previous two minutes, for example Teylar covered the distance of about three meters when he walked from the entrance deeper into the tent, and he was now looking at Rick, even though the distrust was in the air, both of them found something they had in common. They simply had to laugh when Nash got slapped by Lucia so hard, that he fell on his butt.

"You're an idiot!" She yelled at him as he quickly collected himself of the ground and checked if the exopack was still in the 'I'm barely holding together man' kind of state. When he found out that the Exopack was still intact, he quickly rose up on his feet.

"What's wrong about that?" He asked her, he was unable to read her emotions thanks to her mask which was concealing her whole face.

"You clearly don't know when to keep your mouth shut don't you?" She asked him, popping her knuckles. The clear signal that told Nash that everything he'll say from now on will be used against him, and in rather painful way… When Lucia noticed that he was no longer trying to pick her up by insulting Rick, she decided to pick him up, but not like he wanted. Grabbing him by the injured hand and pulling him closer to him while causing a great deal of pain.

"Do not ever try to insult my friends while I'm around, have I made myself clear?" She asked him.

"_**You certainly have a rough mate, Rick**_" Teylar said to Rick who gave him amused look.

"_**You like her?**_" He asked him, ignoring the part where Teylar suggested that Lucia was Rick's mate.

"_**She certainly know how to handle herself**_" Teylar said while he looked at the way Lucia twisted Nash's arm, so even if his shoulder wasn't injured, it would cause a great deal of pain. Beyral was however watching that with annoyed look on her face, she knew that if that heavily armored human keeps going, then she'll be the one who will be fixing that human male in the end, and she wasn't exactly looking forward to fixing a wound which could've been prevented.

"_**I will not treat his wounds if your mate keeps hurting him.**_" Beyral made a clear point.

"_Why does everyone think that Lucia is my wife? That's just crazy! I mean… She's human…and… wait… oh thank god I wasn't speaking out loud_" Rick just realized what he was about to say and was once again glad that he kept his mouth shut, but he had to do something before it gets out of hand.

"Lucia, please…" Rick said the magical word 'please' and Lucia looked at him while she was still twisting Nash's arm.

"But he's not even resisting, he likes it!" She said while pointing at Nash who was unable to resist her, his shoulder was making his hand weak and he knew better than to try to punch a female in the heavily armored face with his other hand.

"Look at her" Rick made a gesture toward Beyral. "She was the one who saved him, she was the one who was taking care of him, and now you're going to break his arm and make her angry, she is the same person who probably rescued both you and me." Rick once again used his charisma to convince Lucia to let Nash go, of course he didn't have to say it this way but he couldn't help it. He felt really talkative for some unknown reason and so he just let it all out.

"Alright" She said, releasing Nash from her grip, letting him fall on the ground.

"_**She doesn't talk much does she?**_" Teylar asked Rick, after seeing that Rick used so many words while Lucia used only one to reply.

"_**You really like her, should I tell her that you took liking in her?**_" Rick asked, jabbing him with his elbow. When he however did the jabbing stuff, he earned serious look from Teylar as well as from Beyral.

"_**What are you trying to say?**_" Teylar looked at him suspiciously.

"_**I'm trying to point out that she's not my mate, and that if you want to get to know her, then I might be able to overcome the language barrier**_" Rick said once again using much more words than it needed. This was rather awkward moment, Teylar didn't intend to make it look like he liked that woman, he just tried to make the conversation less awkward by trying to compliment Rick's mate, which wasn't his mate at all! His intentions however were known only to him and not his sister who was now looking at him with mix of confusion, disgust and even some sympathy. The sympathy was most visible on her face and he didn't like the idea of receiving sympathy for something like that

"_Damn, what is running through her head?_" He thought. Beyral was indeed thinking about him in rather strange way now. He always seemed to try and find a mate among the huntresses of this tribe, but for some unknown reason, he always backed off. "_Maybe he was afraid of them! Almost every female in the village is taller than him. The only exceptions are the sisters…" _Her train of thought continued from here to "_Maybe he likes if his mate is smaller than him._"

Meanwhile the elders were sitting in circle in their tent again, there was an urgent matter at hand which needed to be resolved rather quickly, and it was a matter of their own safety and privacy. They were mostly discussing the prying eye which was looking at them through the entrance to the tent, the 'Beast' as they called it, obviously decided to stay in their village and explore it for a little bit, but having a giant ikran looking at you, as if it waited for them to make some sort of decision.

"…_**What do you suggest then?**_" One elder asked another one with stressed voice.

"_**We should chase it away, unless we want to be another nesting place**_" That was the reply which derailed everyone's train of thoughts, everybody in the tent was now concentrating on the elder who said this that. In fact even Jimmy was looking at the said man, mostly because he was bored and his rider seemed to be okay with the fact that he was staying inside a small building into which Jimmy couldn't get. So he decided to find amusement of his own. "_While the blue people are okay with us back at the giant tree, these ones seem to fear me._" He thought while letting small equivalent of a smile creep on his face.

"_This visit might be amusing_" That was the thought that allowed the elders to rest a while because it made him move. He was moving in one particular direction, toward the huntress which was walking all alone between the tents. It only took a few steps and he quickly got behind her. The huntress noticed him but decided that it'll be safe if she just acts like he is not there and continue on her way, when he however followed her four steps, she turned around and looked at him with expression which Jimmy couldn't read correctly

"_Either she is angry, nervous or constipated_" This thought highly amused him but he didn't move a muscle on his face, instead he moved his neck closer to her. When he did this, he understood her expression even better, there was just a small chance that she would got angry at him for showing her how big his mouth really was from up close, he however wasn't sure if she could get more constipated by it. The nervousness was however the most probable thing, because she quickly turned and ran.

"_Hey, no fun if she runs away, I can't move on the ground as quickly as those wingless ones!_" He thought, getting angry at the blue female for running away.

"_**It is decided then, we will chase it away before it attracts the attention of the others.**_" Beyral's grandmother made the final decision and all but one elder nodded. The last elder was just a little more radical. He wanted that ikran killed because the meat from it could provide supplies for several days or even month if they wanted.

The elders all got up on their feet and walked outside their tent, which quickly caught Jimmy's attention, and so in a matter of seconds he was in front of the elders who all looked at him with constipated looks on their faces. One of them called the other hunters and they were slowly advancing toward Jimmy.

"_Oh, so that's how it'll be going?_" He thought while he spread his wings to prove once again that they were big enough to hit them all with one swipe.

"_**Palulukan!**_" There was a distant cry which came from the opposite side of the village. The 'chase away' party which formed quickly looked in general direction from where the cry came and they spotted a female huntress, who was the one which Jimmy chased just a few seconds ago, running toward them. About one hundred meters behind her, there was not one, but two palulukans running toward the village.

"_**Run!**_" The elders cried out and even though they were rather old, they started running away faster than some of the younger ones. Beyral and Teylar didn't manage to run because they were blocked from running away by a human who was a little too happy to hear that there were palulukans outside. Rick was now standing in the doorway, blocking the exit. Lucia was peeking over his shoulder to see what was going on, when she saw two Pandora's biological tanks rushing toward their tent, she felt her heart skip a beat…

* * *

Happy reunion!

Also today's chapter was filled with following things: (null)  
Well, there was a hint of awkwardness, romance sub-plot in development, forming friendship between Lucia and Nash, and of course there was an ironic moment when they tried to get Jimmy (Goddamn Rick, why did you name him like that? How about you change that name?  
"I'll think about it") out of there before he attracts the rest of his kin… Oh yeah, and I'll start calling Rick & Co. as "The weirdoes!" because there is no other word to describe them

Answers to funny reviews… naah just kidding, I'll do answers to all the reviews!

Answers to reviews!

-Na'viBambi: Must…resist the urge to… say… "Reviewing Na'viBambi is reviewing!"… arrghh! I can't!

-Hideout writer *Turns the volume up a little and then pushes re-play button*

-Oldskoolninja: Thanks! I'm feeling better just by hearing that!

-Forgotten shock trooper: Nash is the most straightforward guy I ever met, and yes I had the weird dreams already… The most shocking thing that happened to me today was however when I was checking my temperature, when I pulled the thermometer from under my shoulder, it said 42°celsius (107,6 Fahrenheit) I felt like I should be dead, but then I realized that my notebook's fan was right next to the said thermometer. It was scary though

-Yukidog: The result is not important, the most important thing will be that whoever wins the bet (Nash still might be pulled back or return on his own) might bug the others till the end of the days.

-Robin Grimm-goodfellow: Well, they already removed my leg because of my sore throat (cake… although it would've been funny…for a few seconds)

-The stone tiger: See, I told you it was all in the plot-convenient-thingy!

Everything was said, let's hope I'll meet Tarya in my dreams this time… bob wasn't a pleasant visit

Read & Review

Being sick sucks!


	254. Chapter 253 No one's crazy reuinon

"_**They told me that you were ill Skreetz, how are you feeling?**_" Tarya asks while she walks over to my bed.  
"I feel like I've been swimming in a pool of goo"  
"_**Why?**_"  
"Because the battle between my runny nose and tissue hankies ended when there weren't any tissue left!"

(The first slightly disgusting above-the-line text… woo hoo!)

* * *

Chapter 253: No one's crazy reunion.

The thanators were getting closer and closer and everybody decided to postpone the inevitable by trying to run away. Running away however wasn't an option for Jimmy who was really bad at running. Luckily he was a really capable flyer and so with a few movements, he was already five meters in the air, another swing and he was even higher.

"_Two thanators? I have never seen them to hunt in pairs…_" Jimmy thought. He in fact never seen Thanty before, and even if he did, Thanty looked slightly different. The blood stains on his side made it seem like he had some war-paint on it. Jimmy was a wise Ikran and so he did what needed to be done, getting in height where it was impossible for the thanators down there to reach him. He however wasn't wise enough to save his rider right away, and when he realized that his rider was still down there, he quickly looked at the tent which was just a few more meters away from him.

"_I should save him!_" He thought and prepared for rapid descent when he saw that Rick was obviously so well armed to take the thanator down all by himself. Rick ran out of the tent, there were two hands that tried to catch him, and both of them belonged to the na'vi who tried to stop him by grabbing him, but they were too slow, there was also a third pair of hands which was already holding him, but when Rick dashed off, Lucia, who was leaning on him almost fell on the ground.

"[By your smelly AMP, you are still alive!]" Thanty yelled at Rick, it however sounded like a growl to the others and so they simply thought that the thanator was getting angry to be challenged like that.

"[My adoptive dad came for me!]" Rick cried out loud, making everyone think that he tried to imitate the growl the thanator made. They both set their course for collision, and both of them jumped before the collision happened, but the laws of physics dictated that the force and mass is going to affect the object, and because both of these things were completely different when it came to measuring them, the one with greater mass and force was the one who dictated the way in which both of them will continue, and Thanty dictated that they'll end up in awkwardly looking somersault. Rick had to respect Thanty's opinion, even though he might've not liked it.

When both of them were still airborne, there was one thought that came to Rick's mind. "_Thank god he is made of flesh. Otherwise I would be dead…_" Rick realized that this was a very dangerous situation for both of them. He knew that Thanty was injured, he knew that he must've been injured from the flight Thanty was also thinking about the possible result from this joyful reunion, falling on his back was the only option which wouldn't hurt Rick much, but it will hurt him instead! There was a question which formed in both of their minds after this one rushed through, but the question was answered too quickly to let them wonder what the answer will be. The question however was "_How will we land?_" and the answer for that was 'We'll never know for sure unless you two stop rolling.'

Rick was holding Thanty's face tightly while Thanty was curled in a ball and continued forward while spinning. Rick counted four spins in total before Thanty stopped and Rick realized that he was on top of Thanty who was looking at him

"[I'm so glad that we're once again together]" Rick said while hugging Thanty's neck.

"[Hold it right there, I'm also glad that you're still alive, and I know you like being on top, but this is neither the time nor the place for making out…]" Thanty said with straight face, making Rick laugh hysterically. Thanty always knew how to make sexual innuendo in every situation. Rick's body was aching from the most recent stunt but he didn't care, he was just happy that his friend survived. The na'vi who were hiding while being scattered around the village were looking at the human who was chocking the thanator just a few seconds ago and now he was laughing like a maniac while the thanator remained on his backs.

"_**I cannot believe my eyes, he really did tackle the thanator and then killed him by choking?**_ " When Beyral woke up in the morning, she didn't even think about witnessing something like that today, today was supposed to be a day full of taking care of the injured humans while thinking about the 'ikran' outside, but now there was a palulukan lying on his backs, with laughing human on his chest and with another palulukan walking over to the said human.

"[It is good to see that you are alright Rick]" Thanatoress said to Rick, drawing his attention. He quickly stood up on Thanty and hugged Thanatoress' muzzle.

"[You came for me too?]" He asked with a happy smile on his face. He thought that he'll be stranded in wherever he is now, but it seemed like he was being rescued in record time, by his friends nonetheless!

When the villagers saw that he hugged the thanatoress and that the thanator under him was still moving, they were getting rather confused. The confusion only intensified when there was a big hunting party emerging from the forest, each one of them cheering when they spotted Rick on the thanator.

The elders started to question their own sanity, thanators were ruthless monsters who were killing everything and everyone who got in their way. It didn't matter if they were hungry or not and their ferocity was only matched by that of a toruk.

"_**What in Eywa's name is happening?**_" Beyral's grandmother asked. Unbeknownst to her, the same sentence was running through Jimmy's head as he began descending. "_It will be safe to land right next to that thanator if he is Rick's friend_" Jimmy thought as he landed right next to the Thanator. Thanty saw the ikran, but he didn't expect him to land so close to him and so he jerked when he saw him, this made of course Rick lose his footing and start falling to the side. Luckily for him, Jimmy was prepared and so he caught Rick by placing the head in there, making him grab his neck and therefore interrupt his fall.

"Whoa, thanks!" Rick said while Jimmy craned his neck backward.

"[So this is your ikran]" Thanty said, he knew that Rick got living ikran instead of metallic one. Thanty was the mastermind behind the metallic ikran so he knew that this was the ikran which downed Thanty's one.

"[Yup, that's him]" Rick said, waiting for Thanty to actually ask him about the name.

"[Sooo, have you picked any name for him or are you simply going to call him 'My Ikran'?] Thanty asked, realizing that this was probably the same problem with Thanatoress. "_I guess the Ikran doesn't have a name because Rick can't find any suitable name for him… Having no name however beats calling him as 'Quick arrow' or 'Big bad Ikran' or some random name like Bobby or Jimmy or something._" Thanty thought, but then Rick opened his mouth and said it out loud.

"[He has a name, and he is called Jimmy]" When he however finished that sentence, the na'vi hunters finally arrived. Poor Jimmy was getting nervous from the two thanators which were around him, he knew that he doesn't stand a chance when he is on the ground, but now even the hunters were rushing toward him and so he decided to make them stand back a little by unfurling his wings, making both thanators and the na'vi take a step back.

"Easy there buddy" Rick said while patting Jimmy's neck in reassuring way. Jimmy however wasn't reassured, in fact he was about to take off and get the hell out of there. Rick however stopped him by jumping off to meet his friends. The Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya tribe was the first one who was going to greet him.

"_**I thought you were dead.**_" Jake began with a smile, and Rick couldn't help it and simply had to make his usual joke.

"_**Well, I did…**_" he said, and just as he expected, Jake grinned at him.

"_**Well, we all have to die once, it's just a bad luck that you died more than once already**_" Jake pointed out and the hunters chuckled.

"_**That's not right. I died so I could heroically save Tarya…**_" Rick said when he spotted Tarya walking over to him, when she was right in front of him, she crouched down and said

"_**Thank you for not dying again**_" and then she kissed him in front of all the hunters who just smiled knowingly, and in front of his own adoptive parents, in front of the whole village which wasn't scared anymore, but it was just horribly confused. She kissed him in front of Beyral and Teylar who just realized that this na'vi was probably his mate. Much to his dismay, when they both kissed, Nash finally got over to the doors and looked outside.

"Disgusting" he mumbled when he returned back to his bed.

* * *

Sorry Nash, I didn't want you to see that…

"You are a horrible liar Skreetz, and you know that!"  
Well, that might be true…

Today's chapter was meh-ish if you have poor imagination, if you can imagine their faces though, it'll be ridiculously funny chapter… It just needs a little imagination! That's right, less sickness and more imagination… I just realized how badly my throat hurts… This is one of the sicknesses that I hope to overcome quickly, because it is really pain in the ass…

Answers to reviewers

-AndreyRUS: There is more fun just waiting to be written, but before that I'll have to get in top shape, I don't want to ruin the fun because I'm sick…

-Hideout Writer: I vote this as the best review ever, it says a lot about yesterday's chapter… It was obviously very confusing!

-The stone tiger: The whole explaining 'this is my mother and this is my mate' thing will have to wait till tomorrow, high temperature and headaches caused me to work slower than I usually do… And yes They've met…today (they've seen each other though, but never from up close

- Forgotten shock trooper: Yeah, you know me, I'm just THAT hardcore!

-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow: I update around midnight UTC/GMT +1 hour and I didn't miss any update yet (except the vacations) so don't worry, I'll keep it coming!

Well, that's all for today, wish me that the coughing fit which I'm enjoying right now (23:15:55 GMT +1 hour) will pass and that I'll be able to post this chapter soon!

Read & Read & Read some more!

Addendum: & Review


	255. Chapter 254 No one's family bonds

Blargh, I'm still dead….

Moving on

* * *

Chapter 254: No one's family bonds

"_**So they took care of you?**_" Jake asked, looking at the na'vi who slowly started to move away from their hiding spots when they realized that the thanators weren't going to kill any na'vi. If they wanted to kill anybody, they had rather large group right next to them, but they seemed friendly.

"_**Yup, thanks to them, I'm still here… I have some new holes though**_" Rick said, pointing at his bandaged arm and then at several other spots which were hurting. Rick was number one when it came to ignoring pain. He was capable of ignoring it to the point where it became almost non-existent, it was thanks to his constant inebriation back then, he simply got so drunk that his body became numb and after so many times, some of them were constantly numbed… the pain was one of them.

Beyral exited the tent and Teylar was right behind her, even the elders came back to the village when they saw the hunters beckoning them to get back here, and that it is safe here. The hunters were used to dealing with distrustful na'vi since Thanty started hunting with them. It wasn't unusual for the hunters to meet other hunting parties, because since The Great Battle, there were quite a few clans scattered in the area.

Those clans consisted of several clans whose leaders were butchered in the Great battle formed a new tribes, there were also remnants of the clans who took heavy casualties in the fight and were unable to return from where they've come from due to the lack of numbers to get through the dangerous territories. Omaticaya wasn't the biggest clan around here, but it was certainly the most famous one, because of the former Toruk Makto, who was now getting over to the elders who were looking like the most important group in the village.

"_**Can I talk to your Olo'eyktan?**_" Jake asked politely after he exchanged greetings with them. The elders who were once again standing right next to each other replied simultaneously.

"_**We don't have one, we don't have Tsahik either…**_" After they said that, it was Beyral's grandmother turn to explain things, she was the most skilled na'vi in the village when it came to words and so she did most of the talking.

"_**The 'ok clan lost both their Olo'eyktan and Tsahik in 'The Great Battle' along with most of the clan members. There are however too few of us to need a new Olo'eyktan anyway**_" She said with hint of sadness in her voice.

"_**It is us, the elders, who lead this tribe instead of them.**_" One of the elders added to make things clear.

Jake replied with only "_**I see**_" and then thought about it. There were approximately fifteen members of this tribe and by the looks, this tribe was going to die out in a few years. They'll die out due to either natural causes, or the fact that the jungle around them was dangerous and merciless.

"_**I thank you for taking care of one of us, elders of the 'ok tribe**_" He said with official tone, making the elders smile.

Beyral was one of the few na'vi who dared to get close to Rick, because getting close to Rick meant getting close to the thanators. Thanty was flanking Rick from one side while Thanatoress took the other one, which made Rick look more important than he really was. He was valued in Omaticaya society because of his unique role, he was the only one who was capable of talking with thanators, who joined the Omaticaya ranks as skilled hunters and defenders, and occasionally even as expert child minders.

They didn't need the Omaticaya tribe, but they stayed with them anyway just because of Rick. Then there was this one android who was the perfect sentry when it came to looking around for potential intruders and when it came to playing dead, all he had to do was to stay motionless for a few seconds and he looked like your average corpse which was sexually abused by bunch of chainsaws, which might actually explain the lack of his lower body. Rick was the guy who connected them all, and for that he was a valued member of na'vi society, not to mention the fact that he was a warrior of the said tribe.

When Beyral got over her fear of thanators and managed to walk to him, he smiled at her and told Tarya.

"_**And this is Beyral, she is the one who saved my life…**_"

Tarya looked at Beyral and then told her that "_**I am really glad that you saved my mate from death, you have my thanks**_" She said to the slightly confused healer who was standing in front of her.

"_**You are his mate?**_" Beyral asked with surprised tone, when Tarya nodded she started to feel strange. "_Does Eywa allow such bonds to be made?_" She asked herself while looking at the human who was flanked by sitting thanators.

"_**Hey Beyral, let me introduce you to my parents**_" Rick began after he discussed something with the thanators in their own language. When Rick announced that, the elders stopped talking with Jake and looked over him to see the human who was going to show Beyral his parents. The hunters also quieted down, they knew about Rick being a part of one certain Thanatorish family, he liked to call them his 'best friends' and 'parents' a lot, because it made people rather confused when they tried to figure out how it was possible for two thanators to have a human baby.

Beyral was however curious who were Rick's father and mother.

"_**Meet my father Thanty, and my mother Thanatoress**_" He said with a grin on his face as Thanty proudly placed one of his claws on Rick's shoulder, signalizing that he was proud to have such son while Thanatoress was simply looking at Beyral who wasn't prepared for this. The hunters were really amused by the reactions of almost every na'vi in the village who wasn't prepared to hear or see this, they were either getting pale from the idea, downright confused or not getting it at all.

"_**They adopted me into their family**_" Rick then clarified after a few moments of enjoying the confused faces. Ney'tiri who was glad that Rick didn't lose his specific sense of humor decided to see how her husband was faring and so she walked over to him. The conversation he was currently having with the elders was more serious than Rick will ever be. They were talking about the 'ok clan, which already seen its better days.

"_**The Omaticaya will gladly offer you a place to live, we have more food than we can eat and more space than we can use, and our home tree is big**_" He offered but Beyral's grandmother quickly countered him with her knowledge about Omaticaya home tree

"_**I have heard that your home tree fall and burn, are you still living in it?**_" She asked him and the other elders realized that they too heard the same thing, that was the main reason the Toruk Makto, which was standing right in front of them by the way, decided to take actions against the humans who were literally plaguing the Pandora.

"_**We have found another home tree.**_" Jake pointed out in matter-o-factly kind of way, and then he continued with the offer.

The only two people who were mostly left out of things were Lucia and Nash. Nash didn't want to get involved with those na'vi while Lucia was getting rather paranoid about the whole 'just go there and say hello to them' thing. She planned going there and saying such a thing but she was covered in stealth suit which had an RDA written on the shoulder which might cause the natives to get rather angry at her for being human or something like that.

It was until the hunters who were already fed up with cheering started to look around, spotting the strangely armored human in the doorways just made them think that she must belong to Rick's friends. There was one simple reason for them to think that. There was a rule concerning strange things around Rick which said 'if it is strange and it is not attacking you yet and Rick is close by, chances are it is his friend, or will be in a few moments' and so they decided to wave for her to come here too. This Lucia didn't expect, and although she wanted to go there, she was just too afraid. She was always afraid of the na'vi when their numbers were bigger than the number of bullets she had for her gun.

So she simply took a step back and hid in the tent. That wasn't the smart thing because those bored hunters looked at each other and exchanged knowing smiles between them. They knew that this human was shy one, and judging by the fact that she was in the tent from which Rick came, what were they doing there prior to the rescue group was pretty obvious. Lucia however had a plan on how to get close to Rick, by getting out of sight she could activate the stealth system without anyone noticing.

"Choosing human company instead of na'vi? I'm flattered really. So, what are you doing in approximately 2 seconds from now on?" Nash asked her with seducing tone only he could do, the problem was that his seducing voice sounded more creepy than seducing. He was once again standing way too close to her. This stopped her from activating the stealth suit, there was just a little something that needed to be done prior to activating the suit. Even though there was a big amount of noise outside, due to the chatting of almost everyone with everything, there was just this sound which could've been heard if you listened carefully. I was the sound of partially metallic gauntlet hitting something dull but fleshy. Nobody knew what it was but when they spotted observer 'sitting' near Rick's tent, they thought that he hit something, so nobody knew the reason why was Nash lying in the bed, once again knocked out cold.

* * *

Yay! Go make more awkward sexual advances Nash, you can do it!

Today was good in so-what kind of way… The car died on me and I had to drive without the engine for one quarter of my trip (luckily I drove down the hill) the problem was however solved with just a small amount of spare parts and huge amount of duct tape!

Go me and go Duct tape!

Answers to readers

-Forgotten shock trooper, having his legs in the air is not so confusing when they are detached from his body, the thanator being father of human however is quite confusing…

-Hideout Writer: Trolololo?

-Xerxes2003: Well, such are the dangers of being on Pandora…being freaked out is one of them.

-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow: The update rate or the story? Thanks anyway!

-The Stone Tiger: I keep coughing so much that I was on X-ray today… They were however freaked out with what they saw…it seemed that the randomness in this story started to affect my physiology too, everything inside of me seemed so…random (Rofl…also CAKE!)

Well, today's chapter ends and I'm once again going to sleep… even though I slept for most of the day!

Read & Review

And keep smiling/laughing


	256. Chapter 255 No one's exodus

Sick and completely pissed off, one of the better combinations if you want to drive your car aimlessly in town while trying to calm down…

* * *

Chapter 255: No one's exodus

Thanty was getting bored and tired. The fact that he was still injured bothered him a little, but what was more painful than the injuries were the boredom, the incredible boredom! There were at least fifty beings around him yet only two of them could understand him while he could understand at least ten of them. "_Sometimes I just wish I could speak na'vi, I wouldn't be left out of these conversations like this._"

He thought while looking at the thanatoress who was quite busy watching the na'vi interact with each other. She didn't spend so much time around them like Thanty did, and so they still managed to surprise her now and then. Rick was also being quite busy trying to convince Tarya that he was okay even though he had one or five wounds which will need more medical attention in the near future, while Tarya kept on insisting that he shouldn't move around in this state.

Thanty's boredom didn't leave him even after witnessing that rather funny argument, he was just too bored. There was however one thing that quickly drew his attention and killed the boredom in him, there was approximately fifty beings, while one of them was human, one was Thanatoress and one was Rick's ikran which decided to land nearby, the rest were the na'vi hunters and na'vi from the clan that lived in here.

What was interesting though was the fact that there was one heat signature which wasn't supposed to be there. That made Thanty curious, he has seen something like that happen when Observer was in stealth suit, but observer was right beside him, obviously shut down and therefore not emitting any kind of heat. Therefore it must've been something else that was invisible to bare eye but it was still there. Thanty therefore got up and went to investigate.

Lucia's plan on getting over to Rick and asking him what is really going on had one flaw, that flaw was a curious Thanator which stood up and was heading toward her like he could actually see her. "_Oh this can't be good_" She thought as she quickly rushed toward the mass of the na'vi which already formed near Rick. She knew that the only way she could've been detected was either by smell or by heat signature, and she could at least partially mask it by hiding among other na'vi, because one specific smell was rather hard to find when there were much more intensive ones right next to it, same goes for the heat signature.

Lucia didn't notice it but this plan also had one major flaw which was the fact that even though she managed to partially hide herself, she hide herself in a bunch of constantly moving limbs and therefore dodging them all was mandatory to stay hidden, this however was easier said than done because it was like a merry-go-round full of baseball bats, and if one of those meaty baseball bats hit you, it will call the thanator who wasn't going to be friendly.

"_I've been in worse situati…_" She thought but her thought was never finished as she had to bend backward in order to dodge wildly gesticulating na'vi who was just telling this huntress from this village how his yesterday's hunt went… She was really impressed by his words, but if anyone saw what Lucia had to do to dodge it, being able to shoot yerik from hundred meters away in the heart while there were lots of trees in the way seemed like a child's play.

"_**We'll have to think about your generous offer, JakeSully.**_" Beyral's grandmother said and therefore ended the discussion about merging the clans together.

"_**Please do, it is the least I could do to thank you for saving my friend.**_" He said and Beyral's grandmother involuntarily looked at Rick who was barely visible from where she stood now. Rick was smaller than na'vi but thanks to his color, he was rather easy to find.

"_**I'm curious JakeSully, how come you managed to tame Thanators?**_" The Beyral's grandmother asked and Jake only smiled.

"_**That's Rick work… His mind wandered into that thanator's body, after we've managed to get his mind back, he and his thanator already became best friends…**_" Jake said the shorter version of it, making the elders wonder about how this was possible.

Thanty was meanwhile trying to find the heat signature among the other na'vi, when he walked toward them. They quickly got out of his way, which was something Lucia didn't predict. So it was just a matter of time before she bumps into somebody or somebody bumps into her. "_There's Rick!_" She thought while looking at Rick who was just a few meters away. Thanty was meanwhile searching for her on the wrong side of the group. It was then when it happened.

"_**You are not speaking truth**_" The huntress accused the hunter in front of her, he was just telling her about the fact that there were more humans living in Omaticaya tree, and that his brother was guarding one of them. She obviously didn't believe the part when he said that "_**They call him Smokey because his face is almost constantly hidden in smoke.**_" When he however heard that accusation, he moved both his arms away from his body like he was going to hug her.

"_**By Eywa's name, I swear that it is tru…**_" he didn't finish that sentence because his arm bumped into something and hit it rather hard. When he looked to the side where the person was he probably hit, he saw that the na'vi whose side he must've hit wasn't even paying attention, and so he let it go.

"_**Its truth**_" He continued like nothing happened. Lucia however knew that something happened, something hard and quick, if that didn't happen, she wouldn't have to pick herself off the ground.

"_And there is a downside of being completely invisible, but I must admit that it is a small price for being able to walk into men's restroom and stay there for as long as you want._" She thought while remembering the pros of this suit, that was one of the main reasons she decided against wearing of any casual clothes and instead she decided to stay in her stealth suit forever, taking it off only when it had to be either repaired or cleaned. She didn't stay on the ground forever because it'll just end with someone walking or tripping over her, which wasn't going to make things easier for her, so after she got up she looked in Rick's general direction to confirm that he was still there.

The argument he had with Tarya ended as it always did, with a kiss. Rick was now talking to Thanatoress who seemed to answer some questions he asked her, or was it other way around? Lucia couldn't possibly know because she obviously didn't speak Thanatorish, so there was no way she could understand that. She was however so close to getting to Rick that she wasn't going to be scared by a humongous cat-lizard-something mutant which had the strength to open your average tank like a tin can, and which also had rather charming reputation for their 'kill everything, don't even bother asking questions' policy.  
Several steps forward and the only thing that was between them were just a four steps of free and unoccupied space.

"[Alright, let's ask Jake…I'll race ya!]" Rick said to Thanatoress who looked in Jake's general direction.

"[On three…one two…two and half…two and three quarters… three!]" Rick said and then quickly ran after Jake. He didn't know that there was one particular invisible hand which tried to touch his shoulder and lean on him. Lucia however didn't know that he was going to run away either, he didn't seem like running away just a few seconds prior to her attempt to grab his shoulder, she was also kind of rushed and so she didn't think that he'll move away so quickly.

Truth to be told she wanted to lean on him, and thus this ended in rather awkward fall on the ground. There was so much space around her that Thanty quickly spotted her and walked over to her, grabbing her with his clawed paw, he slowly lifted her and turned her toward his face. The suit however didn't know that it was being grabbed, and because this was prolonged exposure to something biological, it tried to conceal him as well. It however resulted only in fluctuating energy and thus partially revealing Lucia who was already struggling to get free from this thanator.

"[Hey Ricky… This one is one of your friends too?]" Thanty asked. Even though he was in the Dragon gunship when she got inside, the fact that the whole gunship was one big heat source made it rather hard for him to detect her, this was actually the first time he saw her.

Rick quickly turned and didn't see anything in Thanty's paw, before he could even think about it Thanty's paw curled into a fist and he looked at his paw which was once again empty.

"_I need to get out of here!_" Lucia thought as she managed to wriggle her way from certain death, when she was once again on solid ground she quickly ran under Thanty's legs and then steered right toward Rick. The suit once again started working properly and she was once again invisible. The elders were however not prepared to see such a thing, their eyes were better than Rick's and so they saw the silhouette and how it moved, they immediately thought that this place which was their home for several months was getting too dangerous and weird for them to survive.

First there were humans and then there were na'vi who were okay with the humans and who offered them to take them to a better place. Beyral's grandmother was thinking about it for some time and then she realized that "_If we turn this offer down, we might not get another chance._" So she quickly communicated her thoughts to the other elders who only nodded when they heard that argument.

"_**We will go with you to your home tree then.**_" She said to Jake who was surprised to hear this so quickly.

"_**We'll help you with packing then.**_"

* * *

Help them with packing up! Rick, get some newspapers for the glasses! Jake, we need more cardboard boxes for the small stuff… I'll park as close as its possible, load both thanators and my car and then we'll set off!

"Skreetz, this is our world, you aren't there nor do you have your car here…besides, is your car still working?"

You bet it is still working… or at least I hope so, had to fix it every time I drove it… Truth to be told that when I drove it, it spent most of the time on solid ground. I however might qualify for pilot license because I have already flown with my car… (quality of our roads + f*cked up suspension rocks = flight time around one hour per day)

Answers to readers…just for lolz

-Forgotten shock trooper: feh, Christmas cards… what about their family photo? (can't imagine that…)

-Oldskoolninja: It's not a matter of luck, it's a matter of rust… It seems like the less rust it has, then more screws I need to add or tighten up, and even that won't help… the car is falling apart without the rust and the spider webs!

-Yukidog: You know there is a limit, that even I can't do…hooking nash with Observer is just plain impossible (is that a challenge?... No, don't let yourself be provoked into another funny-yet-completely stupid story arc!

-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow: he doesn't decide to be an idiot, he was born like that…so it isn't really his fault. "Lies and slander" Oh come on Nash, you know I don't mean it like that. Also, yes there was supposed to be a T letter, but it has ran away and make a break for the borders! It's probably somewhere in Germany as we speak (this happens a lot)

-WolfMaster23: Well, at least you're glad that he's alive… I'm actually tired of his… specific sense of humor and xenophobia!

That'S all, the questions were answered and I'm free to do what I want with the rest of the day (looks at the clocks…) which means I have an hour to do what I need to do… Crap!

Read & Stay tuned

(Reviews preffered)


	257. Chapter 256 No one's colors

Oh noez, I need to write something really fast because I don't have much time today, even though I'm still sick, I had to work hard most of the day, hell there is so much to do… fix my car, hide the scratches some random guy made on it, and even had to bend the doors outward again… But I'm sure he had good reason to do it. Otherwise he wouldn't do it at all…right?

* * *

Chapter 256: No one's colors

Lucia was quick on her legs when there was something big behind her, and something big translated as big frigging thanator! She however managed to hide behind one of the humans here, that one human was of course Rick. Rick wasn't surprised to feel someone yanking his clothes as he was used as a personal shield.

"Oh, it's you Lucia?" He asked her and she answered him with rather strange voice, which was once again making her sound like a zombie thanks to the filter and the cloaking device being on.

"Of course it's me, can you do something about the kitty cat?" She asked him while Thanty only slowly walked toward Rick.

"Sure thing, hey kitty cat!" He called to Thanty who was just a few meters away from him now.

"[Kitty cat?]" Thanty asked with mixed emotions, he was about to be angry but he couldn't bring himself to be angry at Rick who always meant well.

"That's what she said, I think she likes you" Rick continued with conversation while Lucia was torn between the urge to hit Rick and feeling that if she did that, she'll be eaten alive by a kitty cat which was probably as heavy as your average car. She wouldn't like being eaten by him even if he was a tad lighter.

Observer was meanwhile being examined by the hunters, who were rather fond of him. He was looking at them with his usual surprised expression which was his usual face, he always looked slightly surprised without his lower jaw, but when his other eye, the non-missing one, got damaged, he simply had to open it more to get more light into it and therefore see better, this was the cause for his surprised expression. Those hunters however weren't there just to pity him. They were considerate enough to bring his legs, or at least what remained of them along with his lower torso.

"_**We have brought your legs, I know you can use them to 'heal' yourself**_" The hunter said and Observer looked at him and at his legs.

"_**Repairs are possible, probability of being able to walk: 48 percent. Increased from 12 percent.**_" He said and then looked back at the hunter. This was the part those na'vi liked about him, at first he was all mumbo jumbo and terms that even some humans couldn't understand but then he started speaking like he should from the beginning "_**I am really grateful, thank you**_" Observer then added, taking the legs and examining the joints where they were severed and/or crushed.

The damage to them was extensive, their joints were torn and the fluid which coursed through Observer's whole body wasn't there, it all must've leaked out while they were separated, which rendered them completely useless for the moment. Observer however knew a certain mechanic who would gladly take the challenge of fixing them and reattaching them. There was however certain part which wasn't among the wreckage, his pelvis, it seemed like they didn't carry it over here.

"_**Oh and we couldn't bring your lower body, because there was a certain girl who was interested in it.**_" The hunter winked at him and the other hunters started to chuckle.

"_**My lower body is not available for scientific research.**_" Observer said while closing his eye a little, trying to frown a little but it looked like he was squinting instead.

"_**I doubt her interest in your private parts is scientific…**_" The other hunter said with a grin on his face. That's when the hunters started to laugh out loud, everybody laughed mostly because there was no such girl carrying his pelvis. In fact his pelvis was among these hunters who were almost finished with making fun of his innocence.

"_**Specify that.**_ " Observer asked with his usual surprised face returning to his face, that question however caused another laughing fit.

"_**She wants your private parts to give you a baby**_" One of the hunters said, his eyes were getting wet from the laugh they've had.

"_**Impossible, this unit was not equipped with reproductive organs.**_" He said, immediately making them stop laughing at him, this got out of hand and now they've started to feel sorry for him, he was not only missing his reproduction organ, but he never got one. Some of the hunters immediately started thinking about his gender, his voice wasn't going to give it away since it sound like he had no gender at all, and now they learned that he never really had any kind of 'plumbing' between his legs. Na'vi however didn't have any word for genderless person.

"_**We were just joking, here is your pelvis… and I apologize for these jokes**_" One of the hunters said while handing Observer's pelvis back. Soon, the others also started apologizing, one by one. Observer didn't know why they were apologizing in the first place. He didn't know what the great deal was. He never had reproduction organs and therefore didn't feel any loss for them, but those hunters saw things differently. To them, he just lost his masculinity, he was always a man for them but now he was genderless.

After they've dispersed due to awkwardness, Observer quickly checked the damage on the pelvis, which was minimal, it was just cut off his body, but otherwise it was intact, meaning that there was high probability of Smokey just welding it back to the place and Observer's self-sustaining body would take care of re-activating the biologic parts, his body was capable of partial regeneration when it came to biological part, there was no fixing partially metal parts but his pelvis was the 'Fleshy' part of him, except the bones. He gathered the parts which were salvageable and then realized that when he was holding them all like that, he was unable to move.

That's where Thanatoress came in, She was watching Observer for some time, she was fascinated by this one's unwillingness to die, he was so unwilling that he wasn't going to die even though he was cut in half. When she realized that he was looking around to find any suitable mean of transportation, she quickly offered herself as the vehicle by simply grabbing him by her second pair of front legs, not only that he was okay with that, but he even managed to held onto her while holding his legs and pelvis.

"[Care to introduce us Rick?]" Thanty asked Rick who was still between the invisible zombie and him.

"Oh yeah, right… Lucia, this is Thanty, although he can't speak English he understands it..." Rick pointed out, realizing that he should've said that before Lucia called Thanty as "Enormous kitty cat" or "Biggest Tabby ever" and lots of other names. When she realized that Thanty could understand her, she immediately felt awkward for saying those things to him.

"_Well, shit happens._" She thought, realizing that hiding behind Rick wasn't going to help her much and so she decided to be a brave big girl and speak with the thanator who could swallow her whole if he wanted. The first thing she did was to deactivate the stealth system, making several na'vi gasp as they've seen her appear out of nowhere.

"Hi, I'm Lucia" She intentionally didn't tell her surname to him, it was always like that, she never really liked to pass her surname around, it was the only thing which could allow other people to track you down, or even hurt your family. While Lucia had no family on Pandora, she wasn't going to take the unnecessary risks by telling him. "_I'm talking with a thanator, which means that there is a small chance, but still a chance that he'll eventually manage to take a ship and try to rule the Earth or something, which wouldn't surprise me at all._" She thought.

"[I'm Thanty the 'kitty cat']" Thanty said while looking at her. Rick of course happily provided.

"He says that his name is Thanty the pussy cat" Rick said with a grin while looking at Thanty who was going to thank Rick.

"[Why, thank you for perfect translation, you deserve a…]" Thanty said, intentionally not finishing the sentence while getting over to Rick

"I deserve what?" Rick asked mildly surprised.

"[A nice kiss]" Thanty said and before Rick could take cover, he gave him his usual slobbery kiss.

"Whoa, get a room you two" Lucia said, immediately feeling less nervous, things were going to be the same as they were just a few days ago, the only difference was that Big Joe wasn't the one who swung 'That way' in here, this thanator was. Jake was meanwhile helping with the packing as so the rest of the hunting party who weren't too occupied with important stuff like standing there, translating or licking a fellow human or being invisible all the time, or watching the said human while packing things wrongly. Tarya was unsure how to feel about Lucia, sure Rick chose Tarya instead of Lucia, but there was this feeling which wasn't going to let Tarya sleep.

"_**He is still out?**_" Teylar asked Beyral who was looking at the human with damaged exopack.

"_**Yes, it seems that we'll have to carry him, we can't leave him here.**_" She said while looking at Teylar in a way that immediately told him that this was 'by us, I mean you' kind of look.

"_**Fine, I'll carry him, but you'll take my bow.**_" He answered while sighing.

* * *

Well, today's chapter was less meh-ish than I anticipated, which is of course the good thing.

Anyway, this story arc is going to end and another one is going to start...

I'm not going to spoil the story even more and so I'll keep quiet in my usual rant-area. Have you noticed it however? The first thing under-the-line is summary of today's chapter, then there is my rant and then there are answers to readers.

Answers to readers!

-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow: Trust me, my car is still working, it is however really moody! It's more like a girlfriend or wife than a car, you can't possibly know what its going to do next or how it's going to react to anything!

-Forgotten shock trooper: Lucia isn't bad girl, she's just another lost alcoholic soul on Pandora… And no, she definitely didn't even think about the possibility of merging those clans, she is still a little racist when it comes to na'vi.

-Yukidog: Norm is elsewhere, and we'll learn where soon enough.

-AndreyRUS: Certainly not, I'm not into drugs, I'm more like Rick, I'm into booze! And about the awkward situations? Let's say that I'm a human being which knows all about life, but still keep failing at it… but to make this response less serious I'll say it simply

I was gonna write a funny review, but then I got high…

(Afroman's lyrics belong to afroman!)

There is also a reference in the chapter's name, can you figure it out? (challenge!)

That's it… See ya later space cowboys!  
(Reference!)

Read & Review & See ya tomorrow!


	258. Chapter 257 No one is staring

There is just one thing I hate about this story, even though you get chapters one by one, I have the whole story in one document which I call Alpha version (un-edited + no spell/grammar check) What I hate about it is the fact that it keeps getting bigger and bigger and therefore the time it takes for the program to count the pages increases with each chapter.

Had to wait a one whole minute before it started…

* * *

Chapter 257: No one is staring

The tribe of 'ok had little to no worldly possessions, their tents and their weapons were mostly the only thing they've kept around, they didn't have time to weave or craft something since it was fight for survival every day. Omaticaya tribe on the other hand got plenty of hunters and there was no need to get more of them, so some of the na'vi dedicated their lives to crafting, singing, weaving or cooking. The packing was rather easy, considering that there were about fifty na'vi to pack up the settlement which housed fifteen villagers.

Thanty was the one who was going to carry most of these things until Thanatoress stepped in. She knew that he was going to take it all on his backs and let them attach it to the remnants of the harness. The said harness, which no longer had baskets because they were washed away when he jumped out of the crashing Dragon, looked more like Sadomasochistic harness than the remnants of the harness used for carrying stuff. The leather straps which were attached to him however remained mostly intact and thus they allowed almost anything to be tied to him while not choking him or making the carrying uncomfortable.

"[You shouldn't carry it.]" Thanatoress said as a matter of fact and Thanty looked surprised to hear that. He never even thought in his wildest dreams that he'll let his mate carry heavy stuff instead of him. The idea of this happening was revolting enough to make him refuse.

"[But I should, I'm a gentleman]" That was his reply, even though he wondered about the thing he just said "_Is it okay to call myself Gentleman? Shouldn't I call myself GentleThanator instead?_" He asked himself while Thanatoress gave him a confused look, this word was certainly new to her and she couldn't figure out what it was, so there was just one only option left to do, she had to ask Thanty what the gentleman really was.

"[What is 'Gentleman'?]" She asked him and he quickly realized that there was no way she would know that word, explaining the chivalry was however rather pointless if you really think about it. Thanators never had to let the women go first in somewhere, they never needed to offer help to the lady who needed something and there was absolutely no need to bow to them or kiss their paws or something because chivalry was dead not only on Earth but on Pandora as well.

Meanwhile Rick was having a talk with Lucia as he carried the light stuff from the tents to the gathering point. Lucia was of course helping him. He told her before that moving around in stealth wouldn't make her look friendly and so she decided that it won't do any harm to stay visible for once. The villagers however didn't stop staring at her even though she was visible, the armor was looking too odd, not to mention the fact that her face remained a mystery to them, she looked like a human but the mask she wore didn't seem like it would fit human face, the three tubes for eyes only confirmed that she might have more eyes than average human.

Na'vi didn't need the night vision, because the night was mostly illuminated by the trees and flowers and occasionally, even by animals who were also bioluminescent, in fact the only non-glowing thing on Pandora were humans and their constructions. So even thinking about making something to enhance their ability to see in dark was out of the question, not to mention that Na'vi usually slept at night, no need to be awake anyway. Humans however got eyes which were worse comparing to the na'vi ones. Not to mention the fact that Lucia was Stealth Ops, which meant that she was working in shadows most of the time, and one cannot work in darkness if he can't see in it.

"So, you'll be staying with us then? Won't your team miss you or something?" Rick asked her and she simply shook her head, there was no going back now even if she wanted to. She simply couldn't because she was already marked as a deserter, deserters weren't usually welcomed back, in fact they were welcomed back only if they were in body bags. This wasn't the most pleasant way to get back.

"They won't, they probably think that I'm either dead or I deserted, which won't be too far away from truth," She said with a hint of sadness in her voice, even if she did want to stay with this guy who was the best drinker she ever seen, abandoning everything just for this seemed more and more like a bad idea. Rick knew that she'll feel a little out of place at the beginning but he couldn't do anything besides comforting her a little.

"You'll meet a lot of interesting people out there too" He said trying to cheer her up as he dropped the stuff he was carrying to the stockpile.

"I hope you're right." She said while carefully placing the things she was carrying on the ground.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make you feel more like at home" He said while turning away to go for more. She just looked at him, smiling underneath that mask and then without a word she just spun around and also was going for more, or at least she thought she'll be going for more until she was hit and tripped over by Teylar who was carrying the bigger stuff which prevented him from seeing her. As he tripped over her the weapons consisting mostly of bows and arrows fell out of his hands as he tried to regain balance. Lucia was pushed onto the ground with such force that her upper part of mask, which consisted of the night vision goggles and the helmet which covered her head fell off.

The helmet was part of the suit, but it was removable due to obvious reasons, the filter however was however attached to both helmet and the neck piece of armor, so her filter stayed in place while she fell on her back. It was no wonder that her mask fell off, the seals weren't made to be able to sustain so much hitting and punching, the stealth ops were supposed to kill their enemies silently without the need for too much armor, and the engineers didn't think about the possibility of earth suddenly appearing in front of the stealth operatives and punching them in the face, which happened to Lucia a lot. Teylar was literally dancing around in order to regain his balance but after he made a few steps he also fell.

Rick was watching him fall underneath the pile of bows and arrows which somewhat managed to only pin him to the ground and not to make a pincushion out of him. He knew where Teylar will fall before he even started stumbling like that. "_I bet myself fifty thousand that he'll fall on her and stop mere inches from her face… I just know it!_" He thought and when Teylar was finally on the ground, Rick knew that he had a debt to himself, but he also won it. Teylar was really lying face to face to Lucia who was looking at him with mixed feelings. "_I just knew it, he did that on purpose!_" Rick thought as he watched the two of them lie in there like that.

"_**Beautiful!**_" He said to her in Na'vi. Lucia however didn't know what he said and so she simply guessed what he said

"I don't know where the bathroom is…" She said, completely ruining the mood by making Rick laugh out loud underneath the bows and arrows.

"He said that you're beautiful." Rick translated that while still chuckling.

"Charming." She said while she quickly got from under him as he did the same.

"Well, it seems like you've made a new friend already" Rick said while slowly digging up through the pile of weapons, once he was free he noticed that even though they were no longer in that rather cliché position, they were staring at each other without making a sound. It was something humans always did with anything cat-like. Staring at each other, trying to determine who is better by making the other one blink first. Both parties were staring at each other without their eyes moving, nobody wanted to blink first. Rick decided that it would be better to just continue with the packing when Teylar blinked, Lucia quickly smiled victoriously and let him known that "You blinked, therefore you lost" in English, which meant that Rick will have to translate that to Teylar. After he did that, Teylar wanted Rick to translate four words.

"_**Let's try that again**_" and after Rick translated that, Lucia just smiled and the staring contest began anew. Rick knew that his services were no longer required here and therefore he started carrying stuff again. The settlement was completely empty in a matter of hour and the stuff from the stockpile was slowly being prepared for transport. Rick's carrying duty was finished ten minutes after their staring contests took place. Those contests however seemed to go on forever. Rick counted the victories of both sides and now it seemed like both of them were stuck on 10 victories and this round was dramatic to the end. Lucia's eyes were already red like she was on drugs on something, while Teylar's eyes looked less stressed. Rick was watching this last round for three minutes, those two just sitting there were also bound to attract some attention. Jake was the first one stop by and ask Rick about "What the hell are they doing?"

"It's interracial staring contest, both of them are really skilled at staring" Rick said and Jake, because he had nothing better to do, decided to watch the action-packed staring contest. Soon however, he had to explain what was going on to the leader of the hunters who also stopped by and even to Ney'tiri. Soon, there was a small ring around them consisting of members of both 'ok and Omaticaya clans, one android and two thanators. Both sides looked like they were getting tired of staring at each other. Their eyes started to slowly close, only to be opened again.

"_**So close!**_" Rick said and the other hunters who were completely silent started to cheer, each one for a different party.

"_**Come on, you can stare better than her!**_" One hunter said in na'vi while the lead hunter, who was capable of talking English almost fluently, decided to support the other side

"You're a human warrior! Surely you won't lose to young na'vi hunter"

This was the fight to the death, or perhaps not to the death but to blindness. For each side, the only acceptable outcome was to win. There is just no place for losers and blinkers!

* * *

Cliffhanger, that's new… well maybe it is, because I didn't do cliffhanger for a long time now. Although it is not as action packed, this is certainly random! (Used random number generator to make this chapter)

Today, I painted my car… It's not brown anymore, it's less brown and more sand-ish, it looks like the sand from Gobi desert or at least that's what they told me it would look like, it actually looks like I just washed my car… It has a bright side however, the dents and scratches are no longer visible. So after I repaint my car, there is nothing stopping me from making a huge sign on the doors saying "Demolition derby" (Actually I thought about writing my nickname 'Skreetz' on the trunk.)

Answers to readers:

-Hideout writer: Nope, just space ships

-Yukidog: Well, we'll get more norm in the future, that's for sure!

-Robin Grimm-Good: Well, I don't know… Nothing is safe when you're writing fanfictions!

-Forgotten Shock trooper: You just need to wipe it off and then it's all good… except the fact that you'll still be sticky!

-Sana Dracois: well, not really you're counting the days, not chapters, there were ten of them missing due to my vacations, and I never break my promise, the story continuez!

-The stone tiger: "[I'll say meow and then I'll proceed to be playful as a cat and hit anything that is smaller than me with my playful paws… meow!]" Also, I don't think they'll be super duper best friends, but if Thanty has some booze, they might be bed-buddies! (the image is stuck in my head! Oh god!)

Not going to bother with saying something funny, because I suck at being funny!

Read & Review

Do it for the lulz!


	259. Chapter 258 No one's eyes

"Omfg!"  
That's about all that happened to me today, I managed to get hit by my own car and then lock myself in the garage, way to go me!

* * *

Chapter 258: No one's eyes

The staring contest was slowly getting more and more dangerous, Lucia's bloodshot eyes were about to start bleeding, there was a rather high chance that she might go blind completely, but she refused to give up. Teylar's eyes also turned from usual na'vi Yellow to bloody red, and his eyes were about to close, he however was also prepared to win. The crowd stopped cheering about ten minutes ago and now they were watching them intensively, this was getting more and more dramatic with each passing second. Suddenly however things got even more extreme than that. There was a tear, that wouldn't be anything unusual, considering that they already passed through the 'cry' phase of their staring contest.

This tear however was dark red. It was blood which came from Lucia's right eye. Lucia was currently in sea of pain, but she wasn't going to give up. The crowd which looked at them however was getting even more nervous, things looked bad for Lucia, but shortly after her eye started bleeding, there was another thing which complicated it a little, but this time it was Teylar who drew the attention, to be precise it was attention of one small flying thing, a little smaller than average fly, it flew so close to Teylar's eyes that he got surprised and blinked.

"Whoa, we have a winner!" Rick cried out and Lucia immediately closed her eyes. She didn't even grimaced when the pain jolted through her eye once again, she just closed them and kept on sitting in same position while some of the na'vi cheered while some of them just offered a pat on the shoulder to the defeated Teylar who was far too proud to say that it was the fly which caused him to blink, the said fly was however already dead due to several na'vi applauding to Lucia.

"_**How can it be?**_" One na'vi asked another one and he simply replied by saying

"_**Humans are incredibly stubborn.**_"

Rick walked over to Lucia and knelt beside her.

"I didn't think it was possible to earn respect by doing this, but you certainly got some from them" he said while placing his hand on her right shoulder. Without opening her eyes, she grabbed the helmet which was lying beside her by her right hand and Rick's hand by the left one.

"I'll need some help till it stops hurting" She said while facing him, but not looking at him.

"Sure, I'll help the one who stared down the na'vi and won." He of course joked, but he knew that Lucia might have some problems with eyesight for some time. The eyes were rather sensitive parts of human's body, they got irritated quickly if not washed by the eyelids, but staring at na'vi for almost half an hour without blinking was a little too much, considering that they were in forest where the air was filled with so many things that could irritate the eye that it was certainly not wise. Lucia stood up, and held Rick's arm like she was his girlfriend, which of course irritated Tarya, what irritated her more was the fact that Rick didn't seem to mind. While the crowd dispersed and prepared for the journey toward Omaticaya tree. She decided to speak up her mind to her mate. Four steps and she was right behind him.

"_**Rick, what are you doing?**_" She asked him with casual tone which didn't indicate that she was angry or whatever, she decided to be mature about it, even though jealousy was considered childish.

"_**Helping our temporary blind friend**_" Rick explained, making Lucia turn her head toward Tarya, when Tarya spotted that Lucia's eyes were closed and bloody tears were forming there, she knew that it wasn't a valid reason to get angry at him. You could be jealous about many things, but you couldn't be jealous at the girl walking hand in hand with your boyfriend if she was blind, temporary or not. Tarya was about to say more but she saw that Thanty was walking toward Rick who was facing away from him.

"_**It seems like Thanty has something to tell you**_" She said while pointing behind him. Rick turned around and looked into the darkness. It was dark in front of him, and somewhat red and the stalactites and stalagmites which were in front of him as well hinted that he was either in cave, or Thanty decided to open his mouth in front of him and he was staring into it.

"[By Eywa, skunk died in there!]" Rick said, making Thanty close his mouth while taking a step back to ensure that he won't bite Rick or otherwise injure him.

"[I hadn't time to brush my teeth in the morning, sorry about that]" Thanty said with mocking tone. "[So what can I do for you?]" Rick asked, feeling that Lucia's hold on his hand intensified when she realized that there was a thanator right in front of her. This meant that she didn't get over her fear of Thanators yet. It was however understandable fear, fearing something that could rip your head off without you even noticing was natural.

"[You see this kinky outfit I have?]" Thanty said while winking several times at Rick in playful manner.

"[Sorry, no pre-marriage sex]" That was Rick's answer. The answer disappointed Thanty, or he just pretended to be disappointed by it.

"[That's too bad, I was hoping to have wild and passionate sex with you, but if you're like that, can you get the outfit off me? T decided to carry the stuff instead of me]" Thanty said, referring to Thanatoress as T for the first time, which surprised Rick a little but he wasn't going to investigate it further.

"I'll have to help Thanty out of his harness, can you just…" Before Rick could finish what he was about to say to Lucia, Thanty already nudged her with his muzzle, making her touch it in instinct.

"That's him, isn't it?" She asked Rick and he nodded, she of course didn't see it because of her closed eyes and so she expected answer for another minute or so, but when no answer came, she decided to look how Thanty looked like from up close, looking only with hands was however rather hard if you were new at this. She however was curious, she knew that he might get angry but she was willing to risk it, seeing as it was him who offered her to keep her company, she might as well look how exactly he looked like. Her hands started to explore Thanty's muzzle as Rick was trying to take off the harness, the straps were tight and it required some strength to loosen them up.

"[Hurry up]" Thanty mumbled and Rick simply had to look at what was going on, Lucia managed to look around his face using only her hands but she was getting close to the eyes, Thanators had eyelids on both of these eyes just like everyone else, but they were more sensitive to touch, and because Thanty wasn't going to pull away from her when she was leaning on him. When Rick was finally done with the straps and Thanty felt that the harness was falling to the side, he pushed Lucia with his muzzle toward Rick, she stumbled but didn't make any sound, she was too well trained to make a sound, she was used to be pushed around and tripped over without making a sound. Rick caught her and she turned around, she was so surprised that someone caught her that she opened her eyes, which resulted in rather painful experience. Rick saw those eyes for only a second. They were bloody all over, with only irises being visible part of her eyes. She immediately closed them, once again without a sound.

"We should get you a blindfold, so they'll have a chance to heal…" Rick offered.

"I just couldn't lose to that guy" She said, it sounded like an excuse to Rick but he also found a way to make it less serious and more funny "You just couldn't get your eyes off him" He said. Lucia felt silent for a moment, making Rick wonder if he just guessed it or if she was just doing this just for fun.

"That may be true." She nodded slightly, surprising both Rick and Thanty. Thanty was still standing right beside him.

"[Then it is official Rick, she'll be the first human female to take liking in Na'vi Male, you are no longer unique.]" Thanty said.

"[I wasn't unique. Jake did that before me remember?]" Rick answered and Lucia got nervous, after she said that she might like that guy, they started talking in their own language and therefore preventing her from listening to them.

"[Let's just get this thing on my mate, who is by the way same species as I am.]" Thanty felt obliged to point out that he was the only old-fashioned guy who liked old-fashioned girls of his own species, because getting into interspecies bonding was becoming quite popular these days.

"Alright then." Rick said and the three of them set off toward Thanatoress.

"_**I wouldn't blink if it weren't for that fly. She is unusual for human**_" Teylar confessed to his sister who was preparing a stretcher for Nash, who was still unconscious.

"_**You took liking in human? Really?**_" She asked him rather bluntly, but when he heard that he immediately defended himself

"_**Of course not, she might be pretty but that's all. By Eywa she's just a human!**_" That was his argument and Beyral felt like she should drop this conversation, she knew that he liked her but not in that way.

* * *

Early chapter is shorter!  
Why is that you ask? Well I got Zerg-rushed into making this chapter faster and early due to the fact that somebody decided for me that I should get over to one specific place and be a taxi driver with my AMP… A stands for almost M for moving and P stands for piece-o-crap. Which is a synonym for my car, which is still not working properly, I think I might be car necrophile in that matter, it might be long dead car but I'll be damned if I didn't try to make it work! This car will be once again rushing through the streets of this city, and if I'll be lucky enough, it'll even go into America, with me on board of course! (always wanted to drive my car in America and Asia… this is my other dream, the dream which I'm pursuing now is to be the best drinker in the whole world, and also finishing this story without ruining it completely! …And make everyone lose THE GAME!)

Answers to readers who are already bored by my ranting and not-so-funny chapter which is more like a filler but whatever.

-The stone tiger: that was so RANDOM!

-Yukidog: *prepares for hug while having a knife prepared, just in case you know*

-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow: That's a pretty good question, let's ask him! Excuse me oh nameless leader of hunters. "What is it Creator?" I just wanted to ask why did you cheer for Lucia instead of Teylar "When I saw her look, I knew that she would rather die than to lose, this stubbornness is the same reason why I'm still alive, you see back then when I was…" Don't care, you don't have a name, so there is no need for flashbacks! Kthxbai!

-Hideout writer: Naah, I don't need Daedalus. Battlecruisers are much better (My car transforms into one, lulz… cake)

-Sana-Dracios: Well, not really, considering that I already have 930 pages done.

-Xerxes2003: In ur P4lm, slowing it down! I also advise against publishing the story elsewhere, this is FF's exclusive, and while it is non-commercial, I still have author rights to it *keeps on ranting about owning stuff* anyway, I hope you'll have to wait five minutes one day to load it (I.E. that I'll get the story that far!)

Forgotten shock trooper: oh, therefore my cat and me are both hardcore! Way to go!

And that's all folks! *add random theme here*

Disclaimer: Battlecruisers and zergs belong to stacraft who belongs to Blizzard who belongs to someone else, but It doesn't matter since All your base are belong to us!

Read & Set up us the bomb….

Wait, what?


	260. Chapter 259 No one's loader

Technician: We get signal, main screen turn on!  
Captain: It's you!  
Skreetz: How are you gentlemen? All my chapters are belongs to you, you have no chance to resist save your time! Ha ha ha  
Captain: Move Story! For great justice!

* * *

Chapter 259: No one's loader.

"[Does it have to be this tight?]" Thanatoress asked while Rick was strapping her in it.  
"[It doesn't, but Thanty wants to be sure that it won't slip off]" Rick said while pointing at the Thanator who was standing nearby, paw in hand with Lucia, whose eyes were still closed, she was suffering heavily from the pain which was caused by irritated eye, her only hope was that no infection gets into the injured eye, if it gets there, even her life might be in danger. Rick was told that it was vital to the carrying business to have the leather strips tightened to the point where it might get a little uncomfortable, but Rick just thought that Thanty was into this kinky stuff. He wasn't going to judge him though, if he wanted it that way, then so be it. Thanatoress wasn't as tolerant as Rick was however, she didn't like this tight outfit and she certainly didn't want to wear it tightly just to turn Thanty on while he was hanging out with other females, who weren't even his species.

Living in this weird family taught Thanatoress one thing, there are no boundaries when it comes to love. Rick for example loved them all like best friends, except Tarya of course who got different kind of love of course. Thanty was in love with Thanatoress but he loved making awkward sexual advancements on Rick, which sometimes made Thanatoress jealous of her adoptive son, at least until she realized that there was no way for them to get any further, since they were both males. The new girl who wasn't able to see anything right now had her eyes for the na'vi who had his eyes for her.

There were of course František and Alexandra who were one of the few old fashioned pairs, Thanty and thanatoress were the second and Jake and Ney'tiri were the third, there was also Norm who had his eyes for the healer of Omaticaya clan, whose name Thanatoress didn't remember, and also Bruce who started to spend a little too much time with the village's elders up in the tree. Thanatoress and Thanty never went onto the branches of the home tree because they didn't want to. Thanatoress was however thinking about it, she wanted to know what kind of strange human was Bruce. Everyone in their family was a little strange. Smokey for example was obsessed with his smoking sticks to the point where he talked to them. Talking to a smoking stick was the weirdest thing Thanatoress ever witnessed.

While Thanatoress was lost in thoughts, Rick and several other na'vi were loading the stuff onto her. She slowly stopped looking like a Thanator and started looking more like a deformed camel with all the stuff on her back. She makes it seem easy, but she was carrying almost her own weight plus one half of her weight in stuff that was attached to her backs. Rick started to feel rather sorry for her but she didn't seem to mind. In fact she just yawned, as if she tried to prove that she was stronger than Thanty who seemed to be rather surprised to see that she was indeed capable of carrying so much stuff, he knew that she was older and therefore better in many ways but he always thought that her strength was roughly the same as his and he also knew that he wouldn't be able to carry this much without bending his backs under the pressure. "_I wonder if she's just showing off or if she was indeed stronger than I am_" Thanty thought while realizing that the human was still holding his claw. "_I can't take her by the hand everywhere, she needs a transportation vehicle. Luckily, I'm the best transportation vehicle around here._" Thanty thought.

Lucia was just standing there, hoping that the pain would go away, but it wouldn't, she was holding onto something sharp, probably a claw, of the thanator Rick left her with. That thanator held his claw in the air so she could stand straight, suddenly however the claw lowered itself and yanked out of her grasp, before she could react to it, something pulled her off the ground by her armor. "Whoa?" That was the first word she said in the last half an hour, she was really a quiet type when she was blind, but Thanty knew better than that. She smelled like booze and that meant she wasn't that shy and quiet type. Thanty then placed her behind his neck. It was rather difficult for a thanator to bend his arm in that way, but he managed to do it nonetheless, he practiced it more than any other Thanator and that might've been the reason why he excelled at it. When Lucia got placed behind his neck, she quickly realized where she was and sat there accordingly. "_Great, I'm riding a giant kitty cat_" She thought as Thanty started moving again.

František was getting impatient, it was yesterday at night when the hunting party returned with the meat for lunch When he asked where were the rest, he usually didn't get any answer, mostly due to the fact that he asked na'vi in English, he didn't have any luck when it came to picking up na'vi who could speak English, but eventually he found one who told him that the Olo'eyktan, whoever that might be, along with the other part of the hunting group went to see if Rick survived the crash.

"You think that he died?" František asked the na'vi who just smiled at him, as if he was amused by the thought of Rick dying.

"No, he can't be killed" the na'vi said while watching the children who were safe thanks to Rick and Jake, who went there without hesitation and saved them without thinking about their own lives. Rick might've died again for them, but most of the na'vi were sure that he wouldn't stay dead for long, once he gets out of his grave, he'll be able to perform it over and over again, at least according to this na'vi. Alexandra was also slightly worried, but not as much as František was, she was also worried about something completely different. She was worried about the AMP she recently managed to repair to the point that it was capable of walking away while being controlled by Observer who was also missing.

She on the other hand wasn't going to ask everyone if they saw it or not, she was going to ask one specific person who was most likely to answer her without pretending that he can't understand her for some obscure and mysterious reasons. She went straight after Max who was looking around the place as if he never seen it. Then Alexandra remembered that he talked to her once about this subject, the subject of ever going to the Omaticaya home tree. He said that it was hard to get there by foot, and that he was neither driver nor pilot. He was an I.T. type, which meant that he was pretty much useless when it came to other things. Sure he could spell his name in binary, but he really sucked when it came to hunting, surviving on his own or being able to help around the village.

Max was indeed capable of answering the "Where the hell is Observer and my AMP?" question without any problems. "I've fell out of the dragon before he got out, and when we've met with Jake, he wasn't there so I guess he went down with it." This answer however made Alexandra angry, he found out that she was angry when she started mumbling and cursing rather loudly, not only that but she also pushed Max out of her way.

"_So he steals my AMP and then he just dies in it? No, that's so not going to happen!_" She thought while she rushed toward the place where she repaired the said vehicle. She spent so much time while trying to fix it and he just goes down in it and dies in the process. It wasn't him who she was angry on, she was angry at herself for not being able to repair the vehicle to the point where it would be able to withstand the crashing dragon with ease. She was angry at herself for letting Observer go like that, she could've stopped him but she didn't. She simply let him go. She wanted to punch herself in the face but she didn't do it. Meanwhile, Mawey was spending time with the children again. He wanted to make the last moral lesson.

"_**So, I hope you all will remember that humans might be dangerous but not all of them are, there are some exceptions like Rick is, or was**_" Mawey wasn't sure if Rick indeed survived the crash or not, but because the whole rescue group was still out there, there was only a slim chance that he will be found alive. He might be able to breathe Pandora's air thanks to Eywa, he might've came back to life thanks to the same goddess but there was small chance that he'll be able to get back to life if he was dead, crushed by the wreckage of the Dragon gunship and burned beyond recognition. "_There are limits that even Eywa couldn't do._" Mawey thought. The children were rather sad from this experience but it was an important lesson to them, they needed to know that being racist and hating humans because they are humans might be easy, but it wasn't fair. Rick wasn't the best of what humanity could offer. He had his flaws, but he was still trying to make things better and that was the thought that count.

"_**Do you think he survived?**_" one of the children asked Mawey, who looked at her. The child who asked him was small one, she looked most mature of them all yet she looked sick. Her body color indicated that, the illness however must've been severe as her eyes were sky blue instead of the normal gold or green. She looked strange and Mawey doubted that he ever seen her. "_**Only Eywa knows if he did**_" He said while looking at the ground beneath him, he didn't notice the small smile that appeared on this kid's lips.

* * *

Whoa, creepy kid is creepy.  
Oh and before I go on, I'd like to clarify that losing sucks, and thanks to you my readers, I lost the G*me more than once while reading the reviews! Hell there were more reviews just because of reference like this… I must be really getting less and less random. Oh and sorry about the chapters which don't push the story forward, but there is this thingy that prevents me from writing a good chapter. I call it writer's block. But yeah, it was bound to happen while you do daily updates. I ran out of inspiration, my car doesn't inspire me anymore (it just scares me) and my cat is sleeping most of the time. So that's my excuse for writing lame and boring chapters! (My net also slowed down to 5kb/s which make things even more complicated.

Answers to readers

-The stone tiger: you made me lose it twice!

-Xerxes2003: He's trying to get away! Release the hou…no, even better…release the lawyers!

: You can't win it, you can only lose it. Oh and 930 + 30 =/= 1000 In fact I'll need another 65 to make it one thousand, but hell it's over NINE hundreds! And he's just teasing him, or maybe he really wants to have hot sexxorz action with him!

-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow: After almost half an hour, yes you will bleed from your eyes and if you were lucky, you'll still be able to see after that.

-Hideout writer: what? What is THE GAME? (I lost) Just kidding, and no, nothing is more reliable than my car. I can rely on it whenever I want (It will however disappoint me…A LOT!)

-Forgotten Shock trooper: "As I always say, no surrender! Oh and I also say 'No one lives forever, so the last man standing is a coward!'

-Yukidog: Yeah, a handshake will be fine *you spot the needle placed between his fingers* and no, you won't go blind that quick, the pain however will be intense and your eyesight will definitely get worse in the future (that is if you aren't fanfic or anime character.)

-WhatIsee: hmm, hard question… wait, playing minecraft at night? That is dangerous! What about the spiders and other stuff?

Well, yeah I wrote it, and I'll post it, just don't know when because my internet connection SUCKS!

Read & Review

Try driving your car using your teeth instead of your hands!  
(Lulz and ticket ensured, unless you put on your coolface)


	261. Chapter 260 No one's past

I'm starting to feel like a villain, not being able to provide you class A quality chapters these da…months, but you just keep coming back even though the story itself sucks, you give me hope that there is something more, not just my story  
"We don't care! Just give us another chapter!" somebody calls at me  
Oh Right, here you go.

* * *

Chapter 260: No one's past

The villagers along with the hunters set off as the last of their bows was picked up and carefully placed on top of Thanty. Thanty was also carrying a few things because he would feel bad if Thanatoress did all the carrying, he however couldn't carry much since he gave his harness to Thanatoress. The stuff he was carrying was secured only by rope which was tied under his second pair of front legs and under his stomach. This was really uncomfortable, but he decided that it was necessary.

The ropes were simply vines from the trees which were cleaned by knife so the leaves which were on it were all cut off, which meant that it was a little more comfortable for him but it was still far from comfortable. Rick was also carrying something, just like everyone else. He was the only human who was carrying something though. Lucia was carried by Thanty and Nash was being carried on stretcher by Teylar and Beyral.

"_**So, I say that the mission was huge success, not only that we've prevented the bad guys from killing our children, we've also managed to convince the 'ok clan to find more suitable place for living, that of course means we'll have more na'vi living in the Home tree, which means that we'll be stronger than before**_" Rick started talking to his Olo'eyktan who was walking right beside him.

Jake was about to answer him when he spotted the biggest ikran he ever seen flying just a few meters above their heads, even though the forest was dense in these parts, he still managed to fly through it and thus once again prove that he was an excellent ikran for not crashing into anything yet.

"_**Yep, if things go right, they will join us and then we'll be able to retake the Hell's gate**_" Jake said while balling his hand into fist. Rick was glad about the joining and all that but he certainly didn't agree with the last part. That Stealth Ops knew some of his friends, which meant that he must've been his friend too. But what friend was he talking about?

Rick had all sort of friends but he doubt that Jake or Thanatoress would send a team of Stealth Operatives into Hell's gate. Thanty might've been capable of doing that though, he always thought that just a tiny little bit of fun wouldn't hurt anyone, but he lacked connections to be able to send the said team there, besides he didn't have much time to befriend a stealth ops leader like that.

"_**About that, do we really need to retake it? I know they took it from us by force but what did it offer to us?**_" Rick asked Jake who just looked at him, not believing that Rick was pulling this hippie crap again.

"_**First, they stole what we've liberated from them. Second, you need an AMP, because you're a driver.**_" Jake was about to continue but Rick corrected him about him being a driver

"_**In fact I'm a pilot, and warrior, and adoptive son of thanators, and I'm one of the Omaticaya tribe, and V.I.P. member of alcoholic association.**_" Rick said proudly.

"_**Third…wait what? Alcoholic association? You just made that stuff up didn't you?**_" Jake asked him, not believing that there was such association, sure he heard about association for saving the long extinct animals or even some animals that didn't even exist. "_Save the dragons they called themselves… When I asked one of them why was he trying to save the heavily armed aircraft, he gave me a sermon regarding the beauty and intelligence which followed those creatures_" Jake remembered his time on Earth, he then immediately thought that the guy who was all about dragons must've been touched in a head, and not in a good way.

"_**Yes, we fight the discrimination of the booze. All booze should be drunk equally, without prejudice. Everyone drinks the beer, but who drinks slivovitz? Certainly not everyone. You may not know it, but even booze has its feeling and not drinking him makes him sad!**_" Rick said to Jake. Even though he didn't know it, almost everyone around him was listening to him because there was nothing to do. Jake, who was one of the two who understood what was going on in this conversation, looked at Rick like he was a madman, or worse: Smokey.

"_**Right, I'll just go… over there**_" Jake said while quickly moving away from him. Making him chuckle. Rick just chuckled and looked on his other side. There was another na'vi, who was sexier than Jake. It was of course his mate Tarya who was walking silently right beside him.

"_**So, were you worried about me dying back there?**_" Rick asked Tarya, trying to start another conversation with her. He usually did well on starting conversations but he always had this 'shy' syndrome after crashing airplane.

"_**I was, I was unable to sleep yesterday. Yet here you are, once again surviving against all odds, I wonder Rick if I should be worried at you at all.**_" She said the last part in teasing voice and Rick quickly realized that she was just teasing him and asking a rhetorical question instead of actual one. He however decided to answer it nonetheless.

"_**Don't worry about me honey, if you still love me. I'll always find a way to be with you!**_" Rick said while grabbing her unoccupied hand. She was carrying just a few poles and some fabric with her other hand, and thus allowing Rick to grab the unoccupied hand and kiss it.

"_**I promise**_" He then said. Making Tarya once again blush.

The boredom was unbearable and it was just a five minutes since he got up there. Max was about to die out of the boredom, he was currently sitting on a branch, looking into distance. Mawey stopped by just a few minutes back, he talked to him in his awkwardly sounding English but he conveyed the message he wanted to, simply saying that he set up a hammock for him.

There was one problem though, every branch on the lower floor was already occupied by maximum number of hammocks and therefore they were out of space, meaning that Max's hammock was on the fifth level and on lonely branch. Meaning that he'll not only be bored to death, but he'll be welcomed to feel lonely while being at it. He was angry at himself for not being able to come with something witty to say when he heard that. Right now, he was looking at the kids who were running around on the ground level. They seemed so small and ran around one of the roots of the home tree. Max started to remember his own childhood.

He was always a serious person even when he was young which reflected greatly on his childhood, he only had a few friends. His friends were also either the members of the chess club or people who usually wanted to copy his homework. He never had any real girlfriend and he was lonely neuroscientist who was also very good at computes. "_Guess I took a wrong turn somewhere, where did my life go so wrong?_" He asked himself a question.

"Why can't I help anyone?" He asked himself out loud this time, the feeling of being useless was overcoming him and he certainly didn't like that feeling.

"B'cause you aren't trying to!" came the answer from behind him. He didn't even bother turning around, he knew that it was probably answer from his mind. He clearly knew what the reason why he couldn't help anyone was.

"But who would need a computer nerd who is also neuroscientist?" He asked out loud again.

"There is nothing stopping you from trying to learn something different!" came the answer once again, but this time it was followed by a smoke which came from under Max's ears. Now Max thought that he was talking with the devil himself.

"But what should I try? I'm not good runner, and I never fired from any gun, hell I didn't even played with the BB gun my dad bought me!" he lamented once again, almost throwing his hands in the air.

"Then try weaving." The answer came once again, but this time the smoke was so intense that Max started wondering if there was something burning, that caused him to look behind him. What he saw was however his own face, a reflection of himself in a mirror which was filled with smoke. He thought that he was really losing it until he realized that this was no mirror but an Exopack which belonged to someone who was smoking heavily.

"You're the most depressing na'vi I've ever seen, and I've seen lots of them, even the gigantic ones!" Smokey said while touching Max's Exopack.

"You even have a force field…AWESOME!" He yelled and then hopped away into the home tree. Leaving Max just standing there, wondering who the hell was this guy. He didn't remember ever seeing him.

"Well, I guess I won't be sticking out if this passes as normal around here."

* * *

THE END!

Just kidding, it's the end of today's chapter.

I can't rant about anything today… Well there are those flies… No I won't rant about anything!

Answers to readers:

-The stone tiger: I lost what? (I always stop reading after reading the 'you lost the' part to prevent further losses) Damn, I just thought about the game!

-Yukidog: So, you're a blind man with a gun. *waves in front of your eyes* awesome! I¨'ll put you into the story…CAKE!  
-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow: We'll never know for certain if it was Eywa or not!

-Whatisee: Rick could do that…maybe

-Forgotten shock trooper: Answered by the story!

THE END

Of today's chapter

Read & THE END!

lulz


	262. Chapter 261 No one's romance

Today I went into bliss land. It was so nice in there and I've felt so loved and everything there was fuzzy and cute and huggable… and then I woke up in my car to the harsh reality… I need to find that leak or I'll die, and that would ruin the story!

* * *

Chapter 261: No one's romance.

Rick was capable of maintaining conversation with everyone and anything for rather long time, but when it came to the 'family talk' he reacted like every other man. It happened just a few minutes ago, and it began with innocent thought that Tarya had.

"_**I've been wondering Rick, about our family.**_" Tarya began making Rick smile. He considered everyone around him a big family, the Omaticaya tribe was a family. Thanty and Thanatoress were his parents, Tarya was his mate or wife or whatever you want to call your bondmate. Observer who was desperately trying to keep up with the group was also his family. Even the K.O. Nash was his family. "_Well, more like a black sheep of the family, but still a family_" He thought while chuckling, and then there was this temporarily blind girl who was from stealth ops. Lucia was of course his family too. Rick however didn't count about the possible expansion of the family.

"_**Say no more my love, I'm sure you think that we might be rather weird family, I mean the different species, but as long as we're together everything is possible, we'll be able to cross every mountain, swim across every river and fight even the RDA if we just stay together.**_" Rick began with almost poetic words about the family he thought about, he meant the thanators and other humans as well but Tarya didn't.

"_**We shouldn't however close this family as it is, it needs to grow.**_" Rick said while balling his fingers into fist and when he talked about the growth he just opened it like it exploded or something. He was about to say that they'll eventually accept Lucia as one of their new family members while Tarya thought about it differently. She wanted to discuss the future of their own family, not the big family Rick kept on seeing everywhere. She meant just the two of them. She however didn't know that Rick meant the other family and not this one. So when he said that the family needs to grow, she just nodded enthusiastically, agreeing with what he said.

"_**Let's make this family bigger!**_" Rick said while striking a pose, pointing toward the sky with his right hand while stepping onto the nearby rock and grinning. He didn't know that he just made Tarya think that he agreed with her idea of having children of their own. She quickly walked over to her mate and with her free hand she gave him a half-hug and he of course hugged her back, he however could hug her with both his arms because his cargo was taken from him by one of the villagers who wanted to carry their own stuff and don't let the human near it. Rick never knew what he was carrying, and he'll probably never know it, because it was taken from him and now he had his hands free, well he had his hands free until he hugged Tarya.

"_**I'm so happy Rick**_" She said, she didn't know how to bring this topic up and when she tried, he agreed with her without her needing to say another word, which meant that he was completely okay with that and he supported the whole idea. She wasn't sure if he wanted to have kids due to the fact that they were different species and therefore the resulting offspring might end up being weird, or worse, there wouldn't be any offspring to begin with. Tarya wasn't sure if it was possible, but after Rick's talk that everything was possible, she was also convinced that he'll do his best to make it works, and she also knew that when he says something like that he'll see it through the end. Like that time when he promised her that he'll find a way to bond with her. He died to make it possible to bond!

Meanwhile there was a whole different romantic story going on, between the beauty and a monster. Only with different genders, so there was this beautiful boy who was fascinated by blind monster and vice versa. Their curiosity led them together even though she was unable to navigate without her eyes. Teylar was carrying a several poles which were used to prepare meat, the weight of his load allowed him to quickly run toward the front of the caravan where the mightiest and strongest were leading the way, the mightiest and strongest were of course two thanators who were followed by that human and his mate and then several other na'vi were right behind them. He quickly rushed through the said na'vi and then around the human and his mate to get over to the fascinating human in suit who was currently blindfolded. Teylar had only minor problems with his eyes, na'vi eyes were much more resilient than human ones, and therefore his eyes only got irritated, while Lucia's were bleeding.

"_She managed to win even though she was losing_" He thought while looking at her. Thanty noticed that there was this na'vi who was walking beside him and staring at the blind Lucia on his backs.

"[Look honey, we've got a love struck na'vi here]" Thanty said and Thanatoress looked to her side, noticing that there was indeed this average sized na'vi who was staring at the blind human who wasn't looking at anything in particular, and therefore she could've been asleep the whole time, which would make it rather creepy, watching her as she sleeps. Thanty and Thanatoress watched him watching her for at least five minutes until Thanty decided to help him in his relationship with this human by simply offering him a lift. Teylar was lost in his thoughts so he didn't notice the tail which came out of nowhere and grabbed him around his waist and then lift him up

"_**What the? Aaagh!**_" He started screaming like he was being eaten alive by the thanator who lifted him up, Thanty of course gave him a confused look while the villagers from his village were also afraid of what might happen to their brethren, while the Omaticaya hunters remained calm about it, this happened so many times before and it will happen a lot in the future, so there was no need to fret about it.

Thanty then carefully placed him in front of the pile of junk he was carrying. It was rather hard to place him there without knocking the stuff over, but he managed to do it nonetheless. If Lucia was sleeping until now, she was fully awake by now, thanks to the heroic screams of her suitor. She heard him being placed behind her and so she turned her head to the side so her ear would be facing him directly.

Teylar who wasn't as scared of the thanator as he was five seconds ago noticed that the human female was listening to him. He once again didn't have anything to say to her because of the obvious problems with communication, and so he just sat there, watching her beautiful face, or at least what wasn't covered by the filter. He could see part of her cheek, and part of her nose and of course everything above that. She wasn't wearing her helmet as it would make things harder for her. The helmet she usually wore enhanced her ability to hear while preventing anyone from seeing if she was making faces on him or her. She however decided to keep it off due to the enhancing the hearing. She wouldn't be able to navigate with enhanced hearing as she would hear things that were further away from her with ease and the microphone would adjust to the sounds nearby, meaning that they'll seem same to her.

"Who are you?" She asked him while rotating her head back forward.

"_**I see you too**_" He replied, thinking that she just greeted him, instead of asking what she was saying. Rick heard that and quickly translated for him from where he stood

"_**She was asking about who are you, not greeting you.**_"

Teylar looked at Rick and noticed that there were na'vi chuckling behind him, so he immediately thought that the advice was meant to make him seem incompetent.

He looked back at the female in front of him and then decided to take the advice from the man back on the ground.

"_**I'm Teylar**_" He said while pointing at himself before he realized that she was blind for the time being due to their little competition. He was starting to feel sorry for challenging her like that. He didn't know it'll go this far when he started it. She however doesn't seem to mind it, she almost looked somewhat happy for some unknown reason. When he however tried to introduce himself to her, her happiness seemed to vanish for a few seconds, which gave it just enough time to be confused about what he was telling her.

"Sorry pal. I don't know what you are talking about" She said to him, making him wonder what she said this time. He looked at the human down there, expecting that he'll give him some sort of translation again but he then noticed that Rick was chatting happily with his mate Tarya.

"_**Of course I wouldn't mind**_" She said while smiling at Rick and he smiled back at her. He loved when she was smiling happily like that. She had a reason for smiling happily like that today. He just agreed to try to get her pregnant, tonight! It wasn't like they weren't trying to do just that already, but when he said that he'll begin with 'expansion of this family tonight' she knew that he'll try something new. "_Maybe humans need to want the baby in order to really have it. _" Tarya's thought while still happily smiling.

* * *

Child? What? Oh man, this is going to be sooooo awkward!

Also, YAY for non-filler-y addition to the story, go me!

It's rant time again, but I don't have anything to say so it is time for some Lorem Ipsum… or maybe not. I'll just do answers for readers couse I'm lazy tonight.

-Hideout writer: I lost THE GAME thanks to you again!

-AndreyRUS: What? Leave out the booze? Are you out of your mind? This story's foundations are on the booze and bad luck of one certain person! (okay, did this romantic chapter for you… Feel special!)

-Forgotten shock trooper: Let's hope we'll never find out how it would look like.

-Yukidog: *Ducks down*

-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow: I'll try to keep you sanish… no promises though!

Alright, that's it…good night (or morning, depending where you are)

Read & Review

This story needs more Lorem Ipsum!


	263. Chapter 262 No one's giant ants

Today, I found out that the road I usually drive home is cursed, not only that there were several accidents there, but every now and then my car just dies there, on the exactly same spot where at least 5 people already died. How it goes? Well, it's a slight slope so I don't need to smash the gas, when I pass that point, the engine stops working and won't start until I get home (which is under the said slope) then it starts again. (Happened 5 times already)

* * *

Chapter 262: No one's giant ants

It was yet another boring moment for Max. He was once again sitting in his usual spot, which he claimed earlier this day and was now staring into the distance. He tried to help around the village but it ended up with awkward moments or downright disasters. "_Who needs a man who is twice or thrice weaker than everybody else? Not to mention shorter and my funny accent._" Max found out that he had 'funny' accent when trying to speak in na'vi. It was natural that he'll have to learn the basics of it while working near Dr. Grace Augustine but he quickly forgot things, it was only recently when he had to remember some words.

"_Remembering words wouldn't be that hard, I had to remember how to speak when trying to say these things_._" _Max was getting rather depressed while remembering what happened just a few hours ago. Then there was this even crazier idea of playing with children, which ended after the first hit to the head, that was before he woke up just a few minutes ago, after that he apologized to the children and went back to his spot over here.

"_I simply don't belong here_" He thought. Just like before, when he started to think these depressive thoughts, the only person who was more out of place than him appeared.

"Yo man, you look down, need a little pick-me-up?" Smokey offered one of his 'magical burning sticks' Max of course politely refused, he wasn't going to do drugs just yet. "_I'm not a teenager to get bored and try drugs._" He thought, remembering all the stuff he was taught at the school by the specially appointed teacher who just couldn't keep his mouth shut about how drugs were dangerous and all that stuff. Max will never forget the images like 'this is your brain on drugs' and all that stuff which still scared him.

"No, thanks." He said simply, pushing Smokey's hand away from his face.

"You seem down, what happened? Your tree ran away? The Big na'vi laughed at you again? You can tell it to me." Smokey tried to help him while sitting down right next to him. Max was little surprised to see that there were also two na'vi who sat on his and Smokey's side and were listening to their conversation. He suddenly felt like he wasn't alone in this God-forsaken, Eywa-ruled world.

"I'm just no good at anything." Max began but Smokey stopped him before he could go on about how the life was miserable and all that stuff which was bound to follow.

"Hold on. You might be just a little ant-man just like me, but that doesn't mean you're bad at whatever we ant-people do." He said while gesticulating wildly as if he tried to put emphasis on whatever the ant-people do.

"What?" Max wasn't sure if he was receiving mental support from this guy or if he was supposed to provide it for the same guy he was receiving it from.

"All I'm saying is that we should definitely try to be more like the giant-men and not like ant-men ya following me? We'll have to jump from tree to three, and then back at nine…whoa, can you taste that too?" Smokey's face was suddenly lost in the fog as he took the smoke he offered to Max just a few seconds ago and smoked it along with his previous one, this was the first time he took two at once, and it was definitely affecting his mind right now.

"Are you okay?" Max asked him while waving in front of Smokey's exopack which was filled with fog.

"Sweet mother of crackers! I just saw the future!" He exclaimed while waving his hands around and thus scaring Max and making him lose his balance. Smokey however quickly grabbed his hand and with the help of the other na'vi, they pulled him up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Max was yelling at his savior who was also the same person which almost doomed him.

"I knew you would say that, and now you'll say "what" because you're on your way to be giant-ant-man!" Smokey said rather quickly, making it seem like he was on something much stronger than his weed.

"What?" That was all Max could ask him right now. This person was rather disturbing and he didn't want to spend another second with him but there was this thing that prevented him from leaving. "_This is my usual depression spot. Well, I'll try to be nice and maybe he'll leave._" Max thought but before he could say anything, the guy whose face was hidden in the fog began talking once again

"You are Max Patel, and you wanted to introduce yourself in next sentence" This surprised Max, not only that he knew what was he going to do, but he also knew what he was going to say exactly. Not to mention the creepy thing that he knew his name.

"How do you know my name?" Max asked him, not believing that he was capable of seeing the future.

"I knew you were going to ask me this question giant ant-man Patel." Smokey said mysteriously and the fog started to vent out, but he was smoking two at once so the filters had really hard time venting it all out.

"The answer is simple. I see into da future man! It all happened before, so let's get back to the future, shall we?" Smokey said while making strange gestures with his hands.

"You, my dear ant-man, will be approached by angry-ant-woman who will want to you to do things to her… Oh my god, those things are stuck in my head!" Smokey stood up and started running in circles, looking like bipedal steam locomotive with the smoke coming from his exopack. Both na'vi were looking at him and then they looked at Max, shrugging. Smokey had them confused and surprised so many times, that even though it amused them greatly, they were half-expecting him to do something like this. Max however wasn't used to this level of craziness.

When Smokey calmed down a little, he then continued with his prophetic words.

"Then the white knight will appear driving a black dragon, in his hands he'll have the mightiest weapon!" Smokey's words sounded really mysterious, but he was unable to act like a true prophet, he lacked the stuff that was needed to act like one, he was dressed in RDA issued overalls which were itching all over the place, in fact when he was trying to convey his prophetic words, he was scratching his behind.

"And that weapon might be?" Max asked and then immediately regretted asking question like that person like this who was unable of rational thoughts.

"The power of love man, can't you feel it?" Smokey asked, grabbing Max's hands and trying to kiss him, there was however one or two things that prevented the kiss. The said things were of course the transparent parts of their exopacks, so it just ended with him hitting Max with his head. Max fell backward and sat on his butt, luckily Smokey's guardians were expecting this and prevented Max from falling down the tree for the second time.

"Damn, the force fields are up again!" Smokey said while quickly running away.

"_That's right, run away or pray to whatever you believe because I'm going to hit you nerd style!_" Max thought, while unsealing his exopack and pushing his glasses which fell off his nose back into place. He stood up and saw that the na'vi were leaving as well. They must've been from the local madhouse, keeping an eye on one of their patients or something, because that would be the only explanation why were they following person this mad and dangerous in the first place.

"_I should go somewhere else, before he comes back again… how the hell did he know my name?_" Max wondered, he never really told him his name and guessing both first name and surname correctly was chance one in ten millions. He was about to get going when another human blocked the entrance to the home tree. This time it wasn't Smokey however, it was Alexandra who was looking rather grumpy. "_Could his words be true? Is she really the giant ant-woman? What the hell is she going to do to me?_" Max's mind was filling with doubts as Alexandra approached him.

"Hey you, Max was it? I need you to…." She began but Max interrupted her, almost screaming.

"So it is you, the giant ant-woman! You won't do those horrible things to me!" He said rather quickly with raised voice and then ran into the home tree, leaving confused Alexandra just standing there.

"_What the F*ck was that all about? Well, so much for asking him if he could check the connections between the par…Did he just call me Giant Ant-woman?_" Alexandra suddenly turned red and everybody who was near, or on the same branch as she was could feel the anger, her anger!

* * *

Oh boy, Run Max RUN!

Fillery chapter is not-so-fillery, it just tells u guys what happenz at the Omaticaya tree while the rescue group returns. Tomorrow, I'll move the story arc…or maybe day after tomorrow, or maybe… Who cares anyway? I'll write something and that's for sure!

I just hope the quality of this fanfic is going up or at least stagnating, if it gets worse and worse with every chapter, tell me and I'll just do TO BE CONTINUED screen and end this epic story until I gather enough courage and inspiration to start sequel. Alas, we're already past the half of the story, and don't give me those sad faces, you all know that 'to all things comes and end!'

(Back to the future reference © Dr. Emmet Brown who invented time travelling!)

Answers to readers

-The stone tiger: The non-fillery chapter is followed by almost-fillery chapter!

-Forgotten shock trooper: Well, This story is based on his bad luck. Nash is however K.O. for unknown reasons, maybe we'll find out later about why is he still K.O.

-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow: Well, I was out cold while the engine was running, and I was about to leave the place where I was. The leak was fixed (got two out of twelve…or more)

-Yukidog: *Rolls his eyes*

-A Sitting duck: I bet with my friend that somebody will post some part of lorem ipsum there, you just won me about 2,5 euros!

-Athemis Fowlgers: Just be glad it isn't you who is in this awkward situation ^_^

That's all folks!

STAY TUNED!

And Review


	264. Chapter 263 No one's errors

I'm so sorry about not being able to deliver funny chapter today, I can be sorry in advance thought, because there was this thing which affected my whole life as a fanfiction writer. What happened was basically a corrupt file. That wouldn't be bad since I've got several backups, but I wouldn't be depressed and writing this if they worked right, right? So I basically overwrote my main story file and it's backups with corrupted one. Result? I lost my stored ideas for this chapter and several others as well as the Alpha version of this fanfic (the unedited one which contained thoughts and ideas) I tried to recover the file which is the main reason this chapter will be extremely short. I am therefore sorry for any inconvenience and I am fully aware that I suck at storing files.

Damn!

* * *

Chapter 263: No one's errors

Max was running away from the giant-ant-lady which was supposed to do unimaginable things to him. Smokey was however rather vague when it came to describing the unimaginable things she was supposed to do to him but Max wasn't going to risk it. He was currently rushing down the double helix ramp which served as stairs to the higher levels of the tree. He was rushing so fast that some of the more relaxed na'vi jumped to the side when this small yet incredibly fast thing rushed right past them. Smokey was the second person Max passed.

"Bloody hell, it's a hurricane! " Smokey exclaimed while standing up. The hurricane Max came as quickly as it left, and all it left behind was chaos and disorder. Smokey however knew that this was just a hurricane before the storm. Before he could stand up and also retreat somewhere safe, he was confronted by the queen of the giant ants herself!

"What in nine hells did you tell him? " The queen asked, while crossing her arms on her chest. It was terrifying to see her angry, one could almost taste the danger in the air. Smokey was on thin ice and he knew it.

"I told the little ant-man that you were coming, just as you ordered my queen!" Smokey said while saluting using both his hands. Alexandra however didn't believe that, he must've told him something else to make him react like that. Alexandra heard about the doctor Max Patel, the person who was in charge of safekeeping avatar driver's brains while they were out. It was the same person who got the permission to stay on the planet and live in the Hell's gate, at least until his recent eviction by the former owners of the said place. She knew that he was the man of reason and logic and that he was Observer's administrator. Observer told her all that when she was busy trying to repair Rick's AMP. She wasn't interested in it but it was better than to work in complete silence.

"Well, care to explain why did he run away screaming that I was a Giant ant?" She asked Smokey with a dangerous look on her face and Smokey decided that this was the perfect time for tactical retreat, and so he used the retreat tactic used by octopuses. He quickly inhaled and then removed his exopack, exhaling the smoke he held in his lugs into Alexandra's face and once his breath ran out, he put the exopack on and with "Run for your lives!" he decided to follow Max in his retreat.

Alexandra was surprised to see him blowing smoke on her exopack like that, it however failed to blind her as the smoke quickly dispersed. She was however fed up with all this and decided that running after him will just waste the energy which she could use elsewhere.

Max who was standing under the double helix ramp panted heavily, he wasn't used to running like this and so he was trying to catch his breath, but failed miserably at it and instead of catching his breath he started to hyperventilate. After thirty seconds of hyperventilating, a few na'vi stopped doing what they were doing and instead decided to see what this human was doing. By then, half of Max's face was already numb from rapid breathing yet his body still requested more and more oxygen.

He was starting to calm down when it happened. Something heavy landed on his backs and the heavy thing which landed on his backs was of course Smokey who tripped and fell on him and thus once again providing amusement to the whole village as Max tried to get him off and Smokey tried to spit out one of the two smokes which he almost swallowed, all while also trying to get off Max. The results however were not as they imagined them. Instead of getting off each other, they simply just pushed off each other while still somewhat managing to stay on top of each other. The whole struggle to get off each other lasted about four minutes before both parties actually managed to get off.

"What the hell is wrong with you man?" Max screamed at Smokey who was still trying to get the burning smoke from his exopack because it was hot.

"First you appear in my life out of nowhere, almost killing me twice and now you just jump on me? What did I ever do to you jerk?" Max finally let it all out, but the most insulting insult he came with was just 'jerk' which was kind of disappointing and even Max could tell that it didn't feel 'right' to use insult of this magnitude. "_Gee I shouldn't be harsh at him like that. I mean, maybe he has a mental disorder and I might hurt his feelings or something like that!_" Max almost instantly after snapping at Smokey felt bad for yelling at him like that.

"I'm sorry man. I didn't mean it like that!" He began while Smokey still didn't pay any attention to him and instead tried to hastily unseal the exopack. When he managed to unseal it, he was about to push it partially off in order to let the smoke which was burning his chin again. When Max however spotted it, he immediately thought that he offended him so much that he tried to commit suicide and therefore it was up to Max to safe this poor fellow's life.

"Don't do it! It's not worth it and I'm sorry for what I've said just please don't do it!" He began screaming while forcefully pushing the exopack back to Smokey's face and thus trapping the smoke between the exopack and Smokey's chin.

Smokey's reaction to Max's heroic action was a scream full of pain as the burning smoke got pressed even more to his chin and thus making things even more painful for him. The scream could've been heard around the village clearly and everyone heard it. Before Smokey could push Max's hands off, even Rick and his group which was about to enter the village heard it.

"Ah, home sweet home!" Rick said after he heard the scream. It was something he halfway expected while entering the village. Teylar immediately reached for his weapon when he heard the scream but he quickly let the hand slide when he realized that nobody else was preparing, perhaps this was normal around here. Lucia was also nervous when she heard the scream. She knew that his voice belonged to a human. "_I just hope that somebody just dropped something on his toe, otherwise I'm out of here!_" She thought while fidgeting nervously on Thanty's backs. Thanty and Thanatoress were also glad that this trip was uneventful and nothing important happened on the way. They'll be able to do whatever they wanted to do after dropping the cargo which they carried, and after Thanty's wounds get checked by the local healer.

The 'ok tribesmen were nervously looking around, like a cat who has been brought to a new home they were nervously checking the surroundings while the other na'vi who lived there before them seemed to pay little attention to them because there was so much going on in the village. The sun was setting and the dinner was being prepared from the incredible amount of meat which the hunters brought yesterday. When the thanators were first seen, some of the na'vi sighed with relief. These two became the part of the village and only a few of the na'vi could imagine the life without them. With these two, there was never a boring moment. The story tellers had inspirations for stories and the children had something incredible right in front of them. What was even more incredible however, stepped into the village shortly after the thanators set their paws inside. It was of course Rick who once again survived against all odds.

"_**This is your new home, should you decide to stay that is**_" Jake said to the 'ok elders who were traveling by his side, they seemed impressed at least.

* * *

Yay, way to go and all that cheerful stuff.

As I was writing this story, I contacted Xerxes2003 who kindly offered me his 'Backup' of my story (which he used for non-commercial purposes I believe :-D) and with it I'll be able to slowly rebuild the original story file. (That is, I'll have to salvage whatever I can from the story file and repair it with the bits of what he managed to save. That however doesn't stop me from being all depressed and saying 'Oh em gee, I screwed up!'

Answers to readers:

-The stone tiger: It'll get sadder, cause it was all fun and jokes until now (except Rick's first death) Now after getting depressed like this, It'll probably stay depressing till the end (I hope it's a cake!)

-Wolfmaster23: Nah, I never turned him into psychic, he just likes screwing around with people (Besides, Max isn't wearing RDA issued outdoor uniform, he is still in his white lab coat with a nametag on his chest for fanfiction's sake!)

-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow: *Random na'vi in stereotypical bodyguard outfit steps in front of Smokey and is prepared to defend him till his last breath*  
"_**Smokey secured sir!**_"

-Forgotten Shock Trooper: I'm not bullying anyone man! Bullying is unlawful and I'm not doing anything unlawful, he just has a serious case of bad luck.

-Yukidog: You're new in the badass mercenary thing aren't you? *Shoots you in the leg* (bonus if you get the reference!)

-A sitting duck: Sorry I had to pay off another debt from a different bet (I still owe that guy about 0,4 euros in Czech crowns)

-The Demogorgon: That story arc will be among the last ones. There are two or three I have before that. (massive spoiler alert) Internal names for these story arcs are: Through the hell and back, Odysseus Journey and The Offer.

That's all folks (Today's chapter is on 4 A4 pages, yet it might be shorter than most because my formatting is also lost thanks to the corruption, I'll try to get it back though!

Read it…


	265. Chapter 264 No one and the evening

I can haz a depreshun? Kthx. Yay I has depresshun!  
Why am I depressed? I don' know, and that's kind of depressing isn't it? It's depressing to think that I'm depressed. Heh, now that I think about it it's kind of funny. Screw that let's do another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 264: No one and the evening

"Where are you taking me?" Lucia asked while being pulled in unknown direction by Rick and the other na'vi who seemed to be kind of obsessed with her.

"I'm taking you to our village's healer. " Rick said while pulling her toward the place where Alyara and other healers usually took care of everyone in the village who needed some care.

"You could've said Doctor or medic. I somewhat doubt that he has a proper PhD" She said quickly trying to make a witty remark about the healer.

"Yes, I also doubt that she's a doctor of philosophy, she is however one of the best when it comes to healing people" Rick said while chuckling at the thought of na'vi having PhD.

"Oh, I meant… nevermind. All I wanted to say is that I doubt her ability to be able to do anything with my eyes." Lucia said once again, still not sure where she was. Rick stopped after he heard that, it of course had nothing to do with the fact that they were already there and that Alyara was standing right in front of her already.

"Let's not make this awkward, you're standing right in front of her." Rick decided that it would be wise to tell her.

"_**I hope you can tell me what happened to those two**_" Alyara asked Teylar so casually that he was surprised that she didn't even bother with 'I see you' kind of greeting.

"_**Well, she stared at me and he fell out of sky**_" Teylar wasn't sure if his brief explanation was enough, or if it even sound realistic but Alyara seemed okay with it.

"_**Well, that sounds like Rick.**_" She said while looking at Rick who just rolled his eyes. His wounds weren't that bad, besides they were already treated while Lucia's eyes weren't.

"_**Don't talk to me like I wasn't here**_" Rick quickly entered the conversation.

"_**With you Rick, I'll have to treat even the most unusual wounds every day**_" Alyara said while looking at him with a smile, she then turned to Lucia and crouched to be able to examine her further.

"_**She isn't wearing her breathing mask. She can breathe our air too?**_" Alyara asked after she noticed that Lucia didn't wear the usual Exopack, only her nose and mouth seemed to be covered by the filter which seemed like a natural part of the armor she was wearing.

"_**Nope, see this little part?**_" Rick said while tracing the filter with his finger. "_**This allows her to breathe**_" He explained after Lucia pulled away.

"Care to tell me what's going on around me or should I investigate on my own?" Lucia asked. She wasn't really into the whole 'touch everything around you in order to 'see'.' She found that rather intrusive form of seeing things and so she did that only when she thought it was absolutely necessary to touch things in order to look around.

"_**Let's take this conversation into English for our friend's sake, how good is your English Alyara?**_" Rick asked. He knew that Alyara could talk in English, how good she was however might've changed with the time he was gone. Since he preferred to speak in Na'vi whenever it was possible, he never really talked with Alyara in English before.

"_**Thanks to František, who is over there by the way, my English is getting better and better**_" She admitted while pointing to the bed where František was lying. He seemed to be alright at the first glance but if you looked at him more closely you could see that he was gravely injured.

"_**What's wrong with him?**_" Rick had to ask because he couldn't see any injury.

"_**Digestion problems. He has been in pain since this morning but it became quite severe a few hours ago.**_"

"_**Diarrhea?**_" Rick asked with surprise, he never heard of anyone being hospitalized because of Diarrhea, but if Alyara decided that it was wise to put him into the infirmary then she must've had a pretty good reason.

"_**Anyway, let's try talking in English**_" Rick said but Teylar quickly interrupted him by saying that "_**I cannot speak English, not even a word.**_" He admitted while blushing.

"_**You remember my mate? Go talk to her, she'll be more than happy to tell you how to speak English.**_" Rick offered to Teylar who however declined such a generous offer in order to "_**I'd rather stay close to her, It is my fault that she has a problems with her eyes now, I'll do whatever it takes to help her see again**_" He said in determined voice.

"Hello? The human is a little lost here" Lucia began again, tired of just standing there. She was pulled there in order to get some treatment for the eyes and not just stand there and listen to the na'vi talking in na'vi while doing nothing else.

"Let us begin then" Alyara said while trying her best to hide the accent which almost every na'vi had when they tried to speak in English while not being good at it.

"Whoa, you can speak English? So why did you guys leave me in the dark while you had your little conversation in… how do you call that language?" She asked while facing Rick, who didn't know the answer. "_Hell I don't know how this language is called. I just refer to it as a na'vi. Should I call it na'vispeak? Or should I call it na'vi standard? Maybe Na'vish… Now that's just silly._"

"Let's just check your eyes before it gets too dark?" Rick quickly dismissed the question at hand and then led the blind Lucia toward the bed.

Alyara wasn't the only one who had someone in her infirmary, for example Beyral still took care of Nash who was lying near the things that 'ok clan brought here. He was just another luggage to them, since he wasn't injured too much. He was simply knocked out, at least until now.

Beyral was right beside him, examining the crack on the exopack which seemed to make his life even harder, not to mention the awful sound it made while he inhaled or exhaled, it was definitely damaged. The first thing Nash said was one of the most used words when somebody woke up from being knocked out. "Mom?" He asked while opening his eyes. This was the second most used phrase after being knocked out, the first one was 'How much I've had?' or something similar. Beyral was currently with Tarya who was helping the fellow na'vi to feel more at home. They were currently in a middle of conversation about how it was possible that Omaticaya tribe accepted humans and even thanators into their tribe.

"_**I wouldn't dare to imagine living like this a year ago, but here I am, bonded to a human who defied death more than twice already.**_" She said but then Nash began moaning about his mother and that interrupted their conversation.

"_**He is waking up**_" Beyral said with concerned look on her face as she quickly looked on his face.

"_**He will not like the place he is in now.**_" Tarya said simply while having the 'I knew it' kind of look on her face. She was rather surprised that Nash actually made it back to the Omaticaya village in one piece. It was rather hard achievement for someone of his thinking. The fact that he survived out there was making this whole thing even more surprising.

"It's okay" Beyral began. It was one of the few English phrases she learned from Tarya. Tarya has been asked by Beyral even before if she could help her with some English phrases, and so Tarya taught her a few words. The hard part of learning English wasn't in learning the actual words, but how to pronounce them. The difference between na'vi and English was so big that the na'vi had problems with pronouncing the English words.

"Mom, I've had a terrible dream. I was on a planet full of blue people." Nash began explaining his horrible nightmare to Beyral while Tarya listened to what he had to say. Nash stopped talking when he opened his eyes after he realized that the voice he heard couldn't belong to his mother because she was dead for several years by now, when his eyes focused he saw that his nightmare wasn't a nightmare at all, it was just another sucker-punch from god who wanted to tell him that he should get over it, and that this is reality.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me!' He said while looking at the thing which was directly above him, and behind Beyral's face. There was this particular tree which annoyed him to the point of making him want to scream, but when his eyes focused back down on Beyral, he decided not to. "_Oh man, one of the people I hate the most is once again here to help me on my feet. She might be different from the other ones… Yeah, now I see it. She's bluer than most of them!_" He thought while sighing. He liked the way she cared for him, but there was this little thing that prevented him from having any sort of relationship with her: The fact that she was taller than him by a whole meter, that she was blue and had no eyebrows, and that she had four fingers which crept him out the most.

"_Why can't I meet a nice woman who will love me and I'll love her and we'll be in love forever, and we'll be the same species!_" He thought while sitting up.

"_**Well, I believe that nobody bet that he would return on a stretcher**_" Jake pointed out while looking at Ney'tiri who chuckled after she was remembered of the bet they've did.

"_**He may be as good as Rick when it comes to surviving things**_" She joked and Jake laughed with her. Thanty who was within earshot however couldn't laugh for several reasons. One of them was that he couldn't understand na'vi and the second one was that there was this pair of pliers which was buried in his side and was currently removing the bullets from him. The healer who was in charge of removing the bullets was also the youngest one. It must've been the youngest one because she had the smallest fingers of all the healers and therefore she was capable of taking the pliers into her hand properly. There was one particularly elusive bullet in his side thought, and the young healer couldn't reach it.

"[Honey, please go get Rick]" Thanty couldn't stand the pain he was in and therefore he asked his mate to get the only person which could do this properly. Rick

"[Should I be jealous? Everything you need, you get from Rick… What about me?]" She asked him with serious tone even though she was just joking.

"[I don't want to risk having you remove the bullets from my side]" Thanty said with respect to his mate who didn't seem too happy to hear that he took her seriously.

* * *

F*#k, I'm still depressed and therefore there is another filler chapter… I need to stop doing the filler chapters and move the story forward (although healing the process is supposed to take place and therefore it might not be just another filler. Besides the new story arc is beginning tomorrow (both in real and in story time))

Ranting skipped because I have so many things I could complain about that I would need a whole A4 page. (The worst is that I feel like I'm losing my touch, my writing feels like it lacks the… what's the word for it? I dunno, it simply lacks the emotions it brought with it before)

Answers to readers

-MoreCakeforMe: Hey, glad to have you back.

-AndreyRUS: The thing is that I do backups manually, only few selected files. After I close the document, I simply save it to three different locations. Each and every save however seemed to be corrupted for unknown reason. (I could've open it until I shut down my machine so I never noticed it before it was too late)

-Yukidog: Alright, enough roleplaying…concentrate on the story whose quality is slowly diminishing!

-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow: I'll leave the whole 'Smokey knows his name' to your imagination, but I'll push you in the right direction by saying that 1) Max is wearing his labcoat which has a nametag 2) Alexandra sent Smokey after him, and she must've used his name in order to sent him. 3) Smokey might get psychic abilities from smoking two smokes at once…

Alright, that's all. Let's turn this goddamn machine off and see if I can get out of this depression while trying to remember all the ideas I've kept in the main story file. (If I can't remember them all, it'll be another filler)

Read & Review

Backup your files


	266. Chapter 265 No one's kids

Yeeehaw I just won. I WON! Now I have a part time job! I was one of the hundreds of people and I've got the job! All I have to say is "Thanks dad!" (Talk about influence)

* * *

Chapter 265: No one's kids

"Come on, we can't examine them if you won't open them Lucia!" Rick was trying to convince Lucia that it was mandatory to have her eyes open during the checkup. She refused to open them due to the fact that not only it hurt like hell but she was too scared to open them only to realize that she might be blind. She already regretted her decision to have a staring competition with na'vi. The na'vi who was competing against her was however still there, looking with dismay at the female whose eyes were still closed. The eyeliner she had when the staring contest started was all gone, instead it was replaced by blood which was already dry and therefore it started to form a crust under her eyes. This was another reason why she refused to open her eyes, the crust caught some of her eyelashes and made it seem like the eye held itself shut. In order not to damage it, she thought that keeping it closed might work for the best at least until it'll become easier.

"But what if I open them and go blind?" She was getting rather unreasonable even though she was lying on the bed with two na'vi on each of her sides and Rick standing behind her head.

"Then we can't help you. There is absolutely nothing we can do to help if you won't let Alyara here check your eyes" Rick felt like he was talking to a child. "_A child who was trying to rape Max and even me just a day ago, not to mention the said 'kid' has a Stealth operative training and status_" Rick thought while realizing just how dangerous this woman was. She probably could put up a decent fight even if she was blind, she was used to darkness and this would be just another type of darkness to her.

Lucia sighed at first but then she agreed to do what Rick asked of her by simply saying "alright" and slowly opening her eyes. Rick tried to help her by trying to brush off the bloody crust but when he tried to she quickly let him know that this wasn't the best course of action.

"Are you trying to poke out my eyes or what?" She asked him with dangerous tone, but Rick was once again trying to convince her that there was no ill intention in what he tried to do to her.

"Easy there, you've just got blood that caught your eyelashes in it, I just tried to brush it off" He said with calming tone which just irritated Lucia more.

"Well, don't do it… Here goes nothing" She said and instead of slowly opening her eyes, she opened them quickly, so quickly that she was not only surprised by the pain but she also startled Teylar who wasn't prepared for seeing something that scary so suddenly. The eye itself looked much better than before, it was still red but her pupils and irises were clearly visible, and judging by her faint smile which was immediately replaced by painful grimace, she could see with them. Alyara was trying to be professional about it but even she couldn't hide her surprise that humans could see with something this badly wounded. Her eyes were comparable to Tingal's dead eye in appearance, but her eye damage was less serious, it was just the fact that the wounds on humans looked far more lethal for na'vi who didn't need wounds this badly looking to die. They however compared the way human wounds look with how na'vi wounds look. Na'vi also bleed when they were hit by a bullet or slashed by a blade, yet they didn't bleed much unless it was really a deep cut, not like humans whose skin you cut and they'll start bleeding like there is no tomorrow.

"Gee thanks for making me feel better." She remarked when she saw the horrified faces of everyone around her.

"Well, you look beautiful as always, it just looks like you've been doing drugs for your whole life, that's all." Rick tried to lighten up the mood but instead of doing it, he managed to scare Lucia into thinking that the damage was more serious than it actually was. Alyara was the first one to muster the courage and examine the eyes form up close.

"_**Rick? Aren't you going to get some rest?**_" Tarya asked, sneaking up on Rick, who got scared so much that he jumped much higher than he normally would, surprising Tarya who took a step back. When Rick turned around and realized that it was Tarya who scared the living stuff out of him, he sighed and put his hand on his heart which was pounding so fast that he was wondering if he had a real heart of electric toothbrush instead of it because it didn't beat at all, it was buzzing, or maybe it was the strange feeling in his hand that caused him to think that his heart was buzzing instead of beating.

"_**You've scared me!**_" He exclaimed as he tried to calm down, only to find that there was a smile on her face. She was amused by his reaction to say the least.

"_**I'm sorry for that, but shouldn't you get some rest as well?**_" She asked him in a sweet yet concerned tone, this was a mix he never heard before and therefore didn't know how to react to it properly. Alyara however seemed to know what kind of message was she trying to convey and she only supported her by saying that

"_**You were also wounded Rick, go get some rest and I'll take care of you tomorrow**_" Alyara said that last part also in the same strange tone Tarya used and the girls then exchanged glances. While Alyara's looks were playful and non-serious, Tarya looked at her with both playfulness but took her words seriously enough to spark the jealousy in her. The jealousy however quickly vanished as she realized that Alyara was just teasing her like she did so many times before.

"_**If you say it doc.**_" Rick said to Alyara, confusing her with the doc part but she wasn't going to bother asking.

"Leaving so soon?" Lucia asked Rick who looked back at her. The bloody eyes were making her seem more like a stealth killing machine even though she wasn't.

"It's getting late. I should get some s…" Rick was going to say sleep but he quickly realized that he might have some fun and say "I should get some shut eye, you know what I mean?" He said while winking at her, earning a rude gesture from her.

"I love you too, you know I do." He said while leaving with Tarya who looked at the human who was on the bed and then also left with him. Lucia was therefore left with two aliens who didn't speak English, well the female could speak English a little but she wasn't exactly the most talkative person around here, the other guy however was even less talkative that her. In fact he was silent because he couldn't speak with her due to certain limitations. Na'vi and English were two completely different languages and had nothing in common, they weren't invented by the same species and so the similarities between them were only a few. Both of these languages were used mostly by bipedal beings and both of these languages were spoken, while English was also written, but the similarities between these two languages ended there. There was no way someone could understand the other language without studying it first and while Lucia was forced to learn the basics in order to be able to perform espionage tasks, her na'vi was more than rusty. In fact she passed through the tests 'how well can you speak na'vi' by cheating.

"So, it's just three of us now" She said while looking at Alyara who was done examining the eye.

"I will make a _**medicine**_ for your eyes" Alyara tried her best to say the whole sentence in English but she didn't know the proper word for the medicine, she also didn't know any similar words and so she decided to say it in English.

"Certainly don't know what you wanted to say, but as long as that word didn't mean needle or eye-patch, I'm okay with that" She remarked. Half of the words she used were alien to Alyara, and all of them were alien to Teylar.

"_**Why are you here?**_" Alyara asked him and he just looked at her, thinking about how much he can tell her. "_I'm not sure what to tell her, I'm not sure what exactly I feel toward her, but it is some sort of attraction. Is it okay to feel attraction toward humans?_" Teylar started thinking. He thought about it too long though because Alyara thought that he decided to stay silent in order to signalize to her that he's not going to tell her and her further questions on this topic will be ignored.

"_**Well, your reasons are your own**_" She told him, making him realize that he was lost in his thoughts for too long. He then looked at Lucia who was looking around. She didn't realize that she was under one of the famous home trees and this was the first time she could take a look around because nobody tried to talk to her. "_Seems a little too red for my taste_" She thought, not realizing that everything was red due to the irritation of her eyes that were still bloody red. The pain however made her remember why everything seemed to red, and she quickly realized that next time she'll try to win a staring contest with something even vaguely resembling cat, she should slap herself before attempting it. "_Even though I've won, it was Pyrrhic victory and totally not worth it_" She thought while looking at the defeated side who seemed to try and provoke her into another staring contest by simply staring at her.

Meanwhile Rick walked side by side by his mate who seemed to be particularly happy about something, but every time he asked her what was making her so happy, she replied that it was him who made her so happy. Rick's instincts told him that there was a trap somewhere but the fact that Tarya was happy made him careless, he couldn't be paranoid when his dearest was happy. There was no need to ruin the moment. When they've got to their hammock, Rick was about to wait for Tarya to slide inside it and then go after her when he was picked up by Tarya and they've slid inside together.

"_**Whoa**_" He said while he slid into the hammock, before he could say anything he was embraced by Tarya who gently kissed top of his head, he knew what this meant. This was the only punishment he'll get for making her think that he died, and this was the punishment he was willing to take. "_If this is the punishment, then I'm really a bad person and I need to be punished more often!_" He thought as he looked up and kissed his mate.

* * *

Alright kids, time to go to school or go to work or to bed (depends on when you read it.) No lemons here, this story is rated T and I'm here to c*ckblock Rick by cutting this story short!

"Thanks a lot!" *Rick says while kicking Skreetz into knee*

I probably deserved that, but it's a small price for keeping this story kids friendly!

I can't rant about anything today because this day was exceptionally good, this is also the main reason why this chapter isn't filler one but actually pushing the story forward, even if it doesn't look like it, there is this one thing that will set things in motion!  
My day was soooo awesome!

Answers to awesome readers!

-AndreyRUS: well, one more reason to try and crash that. Nash also probably forgot about who shot him in the rear considering how many times he got knocked out

-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow

-Yukidog: Use Text-to-speech program instead

-A Sitting Duck: I'm…not quite sure (the first review I can't answer because I don't know the answer…you win!)

-Forgotten shock trooper: The site is blocking you from reviewing? I demand justice!

-Hideout writer: That's the honesty I've been looking for, alas I've got something more to write. (The only thing which is dying is me, probably… considering how nice everyone was to me today, it's quite probable!)

Thanks for your honest reviews and I hope you'll bear with this story for just a little bit longer (If not, feel free to read something else, there are far better fanfictions out there.)

That is all


	267. Chapter 266 No one's unusual morning

Let's see if I can make this chapter even more boring than the previous one hundred of them, yah I've got slightly happier than yesterday, which will result in making this chapter boring. That's logical isn't it? (Sarcasm involved, I do hope this chapter will not be boring)

* * *

Chapter 266: No one's unusual morning

Rick's morning was rather unusual, instead of waking up as one of the first ones. He woke after Tarya already left her hammock in which he was now sleeping. That however wasn't the unusual part. The unusual part was the pain. He was aching all over, what was rather peculiar was the fact that his injuries weren't the one hurting.

"I can't feel my legs!" He moaned as he tried to move them. His backs were aching so much that he immediately thought about the possibility of fractured spine.

"_I take it back. I can't take that kind of punishment anymore._" He thought as he covered his eyes with his hands. "_Look at me, whining after getting laid. If anybody knew that I was whining after having wild night like this, they would probably let me 'Fall some stairs' or downright beat me, with a pieces of furniture_" That thought haunted Rick for some time, at least until he removed his hands from his eyes, letting the light of the day into them. The light was however blocked shortly after he let it into his eyes. It was blocked by something blue with a long queue, smiling at him happily.

"_**Good morning**_" It was Tarya who blocked his view and was now smiling at his mate, she obviously didn't have any problems from the previous night but Rick however couldn't say the same thing.

"_**Good morning**_" He replied with strained tone, making Tarya just chuckle, she thought he was faking it but she decided to play along. She however wasn't going to make it easy for him. She extended a hand toward him and he lazily took it, what he wasn't expecting was however the fact that her strength was twice as big as his own and that she was willing to use all of it to simply pull him out of her hammock. Rick was pulled out of it and placed on the branch on which Tarya was kneeling. Even though it hurt a little, Rick didn't mind, because the pain from being pulled by the hand was nothing to the feeling of weakness in his legs. He almost fell to his knees but he managed to grab Tarya's shoulders and regain balance.

"_**What's wrong?" **_She asked him with a sweet tone. "_Not only that she's not suffering from the yesterday's night like I do, but she's happier than ever… Guess it seems like I'll get to lay the na'vi once again._" Rick thought with a sigh before answering her that "_**I was just a little light headed.**_"

Tarya looked at him knowingly and after he let go of her shoulders, she stood up.

"_**Let's eat first**_" She said when Rick tried to open his mouth and say something. The idea of eating was rather nice, considering that he hadn't eaten anything since… "_Awh hell, how long it was since the last meal? Day? Two? I really need to start eating properly, or I'll wither away!_" He thought as he lazily followed Tarya. When they've entered the home tree, the first person Rick spotted was no one else than Smokey.

"_Yeah, the locomotive man_" Rick thought. The locomotive man wasn't a reference to Smokey's strength, it was a reference to the old steam powered locomotives and the smoke it produced. "_Although I'm not sure if he smokes more or less than them_." Rick thought while passing around him. He seemed too fascinated by the wall to even notice them, and Rick didn't want to scare him by saying hello and so he simply passed around him. Rick also noticed that the guards who were usually with him weren't there. They have probably decided to get something to eat before guarding this mentally unstable human.

When Rick and his mate got down, they've got greeted by the children who they've rescued yesterday.

"_**We see you Rick**_" They've said simultaneously while snapping an awkward looking salute. Rick couldn't help it and had to smile, but he immediately got all serious again and also saluted them back. After he saluted to them, one of them started laughing and started running away, the rest followed him too. Rick however noticed that there were several children missing in the group, he rescued at least two more of them.

"_**Rick? Are you coming?**_" Tarya asked him and Rick realized that there was already some considerable distance between them. He quickly nodded and ran after her. When they've arrived to the cooking fires, Rick spotted the two remaining children, one girl and one boy. The na'vi girl was busy trying to make a queue on Bruce's hair. Bruce who was okay with that only waved at Rick, not daring to move his head in order to let the girl make his hair perfect.

It was rather hard for the girl to do the queue with his hair since he didn't have long hair like most of the na'vi. Although his military haircut grown to the size of your average metal band guitarist, it still wasn't enough to make the queue this girl had in mind, which both amused and scared Bruce. The boy was fighting for his life, he must've thought that Observer wasn't capable of defending himself when he was legless, but he quickly found out that he was more than considerable enemy. Observer was behind the kid, holding his hands in front of him. The kid tried to shake him off and even kick him in the groin but soon found out that the groin wasn't there, and legs were also missing so making him trip was out of the question.

"_**Do not underestimate your enemy.**_" Rick said to the kid, who was still trying to shake him off, but it wasn't worth the effort since it was Observer's plan all the way, let the kid get tired by struggling and having to hold him on his backs until he gives up. The 'fight' was watched by several other na'vi. Teylar who was among them was looking at Observer the whole time, as if he wanted to figure out how to defeat him. In fact it was him who asked if anyone tried to defeat Observer in the duel, this kid was the second one who tried it. The first one was of course Teylar.

"_**So you've survived again**_" A familiar voice appeared behind Rick, Rick turned around and even before he was completely turned, he knew that it was Mawey who was speaking to him.

"_**But for how long?**_" Rick joked, making Mawey smile a little.

"_**I see you Mawey**_" Tarya joined the conversation after she realized that her mate was talking to one of his friends, until now she was wondering how will Bruce look with a queue, there was no doubt that he'll be unable to use it as na'vi do but even though it was possible for him to have it, she couldn't imagine it. After Mawey greeted Tarya too, they've started walking toward the cooking fires which were close by while talking about Rick's ability to survive everything.

Meanwhile on the other side of the village, there was a certain thanator who had similar problems as Rick, not only that he woke up feeling like he has been run over by a giant steamroller, but thanks to the dangerous way of 'how thanators reproduce', he felt even weaker now then after the crash. "_I envy Rick in this matter._" Thanty thought but then he realized that if he had it like Rick does, he couldn't do the "This scar is of erotic nature" kind of joke whenever he speaks with some na'vi or Rick. After thinking this, he stretched and stood up. Thanatoress was nowhere to be found and he wasn't going to look for her. "_Better to let the pain go away before trying to get some more._" He thought while thinking about the last night. While he had a good time, there was a downside to it as well. It was like drinking, one could drink all night long but he'll definitely feel that in the morning.

"_Time to get some snack_" He thought and started walking toward the cooking fires, his journey was brief one and his destination was closer than he thought. The destination however wasn't cooking fires but the ground and the journey was quick because the two front left legs were asleep since he was sleeping on them. "_What the hell was that all about?_" He thought as he stood up once again.

"_Am I sick? What was that?_" Thanators usually didn't have problems with the blood circulation and thus having their limbs fall asleep was rare, but it happened since he had a lot less blood than average thanator right now.

"_I hope it just go away_" that was the final thought before trying to do another step, this time however he was careful not to do things too quickly, he didn't want to risk another fall his limbs however seemed to be okay now.

"_I swear to Eywa, if that's a result of what happened last night, I swear I'll take a holiday from all this_" He thought while he slowly continued toward the cooking fires. He ignored almost everything around him since he was in no mood to pay any attention to something that wasn't food right now. He passed the children who were playing a tag and the elders of the 'ok tribe who were taking a look around.

They've of course still weren't used to the thanators who were roaming freely inside the village, so when Thanty appeared they've took a step back, they were prepared to run away should he try something but they didn't have to since he was concentrating on the important stuff. The important stuff wasn't the fact that the 'ok tribe's huntresses were already on the hunt, but not for prey but for mates, the important stuff was the chow! He passed around the sisters who had the first real problem with a potential mate.

They've liked the one who had the strange clothes on. He seemed to be overly cautious to the point where it might be considered paranoid. He was making his way toward the infirmary when they've decided to talk to him. They've took the most direct way of making their plan come true, they've simply cut Norm off. Stepping into his way and saying "_**I see you, stranger.**_" While he wasn't a stranger to Omaticaya tribe, he certainly was stranger to them, but even though he felt like he was going to get mugged any second now, he decided to be polite and do the traditional na'vi greeting too.

"_**I see you two…I mean, I see you too**_" He immediately corrected himself "_Great, you managed to butcher up the traditional na'vi greeting. First you can't tell the girl you like that you like her, and now when talking to two strangers, you make an arse out of yourself_" He thought while resisting the urge to face-palm and call the do-over. The greetings made the sisters chuckle, this person was not only strange but it was also cute. "_**My sister and I noticed your strange clothing, you are from far away yes?**_" The other sister asked, but because Norm managed to get lost in his thoughts while thinking about how he made a fool out of himself, he wasn't sure which one has said it.

"_Well, technically I'm from Earth, that's pretty far away. Yes, I can say yes_" He thought, not realizing that he only thought it and not said it out loud until he received a slightly amused look from the first sister that spoke.

"_**Oh yes, I'm from far away.**_" He said, and one of the sisters whispered something to the other, even though she whispered rather silently Norm managed to hear several words. "_**He's rather … you think?**_" But thanks to his luck he managed to hear only the beginning and the end of the sentence, but judging by the giggle, it might range from 'Cute' to 'dumb'.

"_**What's your name stranger?**_" the whispery girl asked. Now Norm felt like he was being interrogated and so he decided to gather some information as well.

"_**From where I come from, it is polite to introduce yourself first**_" He said like he was talking to another scientist. He either forgot that they were females or he simply didn't notice it yet, because he didn't have any problems with talking to them like he did with the other females.

"_**We don't want to be rude right Tawi?**_" The first sister asked the other.

"_**My name is Tawi, and this is my sister Kiyei**_"Tawi introduced both of them.

"_**Well, you can call me Norm**_" Norm introduced himself.

"_**We belong to the 'ok tribe and we still don't know our way around, could you show us the village?**_" Kiyei said in a tone that was somewhere between seducing and begging. Both sisters already knew what was where but they were trying to get 'Friendly' with the local population, especially the male population.

"_Be careful, you've seen those movies, two girls will lead you somewhere and then they'll rob you and ki… girls?_" Norm finally realized that these slender looking beings were indeed carrying the XX chromosomes and not the XY as he thought they were.

"_Even though they're girls, they will still try to rob you and kill you if you…_" Norm's brain tried to warn him but there was a slight miscommunication between the brain and the mouth.

"_**Sure thing!**_" He said with enthusiasm, making the both girls smile and look at each other with the looks that said 'Looks promising'

* * *

Awh, the love is in the air, and another fine morning is upon us. Of course I'm going somewhere with this! Let's just hope I won't get inspired into 'rob & rape & kill' scenario when it comes to Norm and the sisters who have the names!

Oh right, I have to rant!  
Life sucks, and gas is too expensive (Living near the borders is affecting the price…greatly!)

Enough of ranting, life doesn't suck because I have a part time job!

Answers to readers

-Robin Grimm-goodfellow (from yesterday) I'm sorry but it appears that the text got deleted by the website, let's try that again shall we? " Thanty is just BFF with Rick and since they are both nutjobs, they like to make it seem like they are more than that. Also I'm not going to smoke anything. I'm into alcohol and not smokes (Truth to be told I'm abstaining from that too)

-Athemis Fowlgers: Alright, that's not creepy at all… I'll wait over there.

-Yukidog: That's it, I quit playing the game… I will no longer say that I lost it, since I'll be losing it every day from now on…

-Hideout writer: I've won the part time job, it's a big victory for me since there is a serious work-shortage almost everywhere.

-Forgotten shock trooper: You can get one too, and for free! Just do what she did, come on, all the cool kids are doing it!

-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow: There was an error (I probably started the sentence with word and then accidentally added dot, website thought it was website address and deleted it… And yes, I'm sure they are grateful. I will not be sued for taking away someone's innocence!

Well, aren't this chapter long ? 2,7 K of words… that's too much! Let's end this quickly

Read moar!


	268. Chapter 267 No rest for No one

Alright, let's see if I can write 98 more chapters to make it 365 chapters, a whole year. If I count it right, I'll end on 28 of February, which will be ten days after I started it (The holidays, remember?)

Let's see if I can make it that long. And If I don't, you guys will finally know how it will end. Before the ending story arc though, let's start different one. 'Feline arc'

* * *

Chapter 267: No rest for No one.

Rick's conversation with Mawey wasn't as brief as he hoped it would be, luckily his own body rescued him from the said conversation. "_I really hate when the conversation is about me._" Rick thought while looking at Mawey who was giving him nothing but praise, the rescue came from his hungry stomach, the growling so menacing that Mawey immediately stopped talking about how good Rick really was and that his firstborn will be named Rick after him, instead he decided to say that.

"_**I'm sorry, let's talk after you eat something.**_" Rick was glad that he got rescued from the conversation but it would be impolite to refuse this invitation, and so he just nodded and left, going after Tarya who also decided that the conversation these two had was not as interesting as she first thought it would be and left. Even though she woke up earlier than Rick, she didn't have enough time to eat anything just like Rick, and even though she didn't like the idea of leaving Rick alone, she thought that it won't hurt if she lets him out of her sight for once, although he managed to get into all sorts of trouble by wandering out of her sight in the first place. This time however he didn't manage to get into any trouble. When Tarya began eating, she spotted Rick coming over to her with a smile on his face as he approached her.

"_**So, how is it?**_" He asked her about the meat which she was currently eating.

"_**It is Yerik's meat. The hunt must've been good.**_" She replied to him while offering him some of the meat, he accepted the offer and took a bite. The meat was indeed tender, which was usually the sign that the yerik it belonged to was younger. Rick considered eating it all but he wouldn't be able to do it anyway, so he returned it the previous owner who accepted it back and took another bite. This was usually how Rick and Tarya shared food, one took a bite and while he was chewing it, he give it to the other one, they usually repeated the process until all the meat was either gone, or until both of them were full. Rick's pain in limbs slowly started to go away when it all happened.

"[Greetings Rick, how are you feeling?]" Thanatoress came over to him and asked him this question with almost concerned tone. Rick was surprised to hear it but he had answer already prepared, since it was one of the questions people used a lot.

"[I'm fine, thanks]" HE answered and Thanatoress seemed pleased with that answer as she looked away from him and growled in acknowledgment.

"[Do you think you will be able to make a journey to the valley?]" She asked him out of blue and Rick started to choke on the piece of meat he just bit off. "_Is she really asking me to go to the valley of thanators now?_" He thought. Rick however had to admit that it was the best time considering that now that the children were once again safe, his vacations continue, and therefore he wouldn't be needed unless another emergency situation appears. In fact Rick's shock was quickly wearing off as he realized that he'll need some time alone, since every na'vi in the village got the need to tell him that he was awesome and they are glad that he's still with them and all that. "_At first It was nice to know that they were concerned about me, but now it's getting annoying to hear the same thing from everyone around here_" Rick wasn't usually the one to complain but this was getting out of hand, he didn't want to be famous but apparently he could get famous by simply surviving that long.

"[Yes, I think I'll be able to survive it]" He said, voluntarily telling her that he'll be able to go there with her and Thanty in the near future.

"[When will you be ready to go?]" She asked him while turning back to him, letting him know that this question was more important than the previous one, which meant that he should think about what he decides to tell her.

"_I should ask Tarya if that's okay with her, but I'm pretty sure she will be against it. On the other hand I can't just disappear now could I?_" Rick started to think about this in depth, but the answer to those unanswered questions was sitting right next to him and so he decided to do what he should've done in the first place: ask her instead of wondering about what she'll say.

"_**You seem troubled Rick, is something on your mind?**_" Tarya asked Rick first because she noticed that he was looking at her but he didn't say anything for such a long time. Thanatoress knew that the answer depended on what will his mate say by simply watching him look at her like that for quite some time.

"_**In fact I am. Thanatoress told me that every thanator needs to visit the Valley of thanators at least once in their lives, and considering that she and Thanty adopted me, I'm a thanator too, well at least in their eyes and they are going there and I wish to go with them**_" Rick managed to say that in one sentence without sounding like he was trying to get away from her.

"_**Why are you so troubled over this?**_" She asked him, she didn't know the part where only thanators were allowed to go in there, and Rick didn't want to tell her at first because he might sound like he was trying to get away from her.

"_**Because I don't want to leave you behind, only thanators are safe in the valley and therefore I can't bring you or anyone else beside Thanty and Thanatoress with me. **_" He filled her on the current situation. He expected that she'll frown and tell him that she either wants to go with him or that she don't want him to go there, she however surpassed his expectations when she said

"_**But promise me that you'll be careful out there. We don't want to lose you**_" She said with faint smile on her face. Rick was so shocked by her agreeing to this crazy idea that he completely overlooked the fact that she used plural instead of singular when she referred to herself. She was of course referring to Rick's son or daughter which she thought she was already carrying. She however wasn't carrying it, since it was too soon to call it he or she, one could call it only an experiment. Making Na'vi and human have a children could only be called an experiment and nobody would dare to suggest that this experiment might be successful.

"_**Alright, we'll go right now, if anyone looks for me, tell them that I've went away with Thanty and Thanatoress, but don't tell them where, I don't want anyone to follow me, since it might be more dangerous for them than for me.**_" Rick told Tarya who only nodded, she knew why he didn't want anyone following him there, she heard about the place where the thanators were living next to each other like the na'vi do from other na'vi who spoke with Thanatoress who obviously talked with the locals more than Rick thought.

"_**Alright, I won't tell anyone**_" She said with a smile that made Rick smile back, before turning toward Thanatoress. Tarya knew that he wanted to go there, and that he wouldn't be able to lead a long discussion with her about the journey there because he had to give Thanatoress an answer.

"[What should I take with me?]" He asked her, it was the first time he'll go into thanator's equivalent of village, and therefore he wasn't sure if he should take any weapons with him or if he should go there unarmed.

"[Take whatever you need.]" She told him while turning away again. Rick wasn't sure if he was meant to take food with him too, but since it was supposed to be a long trip, he decided to take one of the few MRE he got in the box with the booze which Thanty brought to him some time ago. He thought about taking the booze with him too but for some reason he didn't feel like drinking in the near future and so he simply took several packs of the MRE and stuffed his pockets with them. When he was done stuffing, he thought about getting into the place where na'vi stored whatever they've took from the humans when he was approached by observer.

"**Threat level alpha, no threats detected for 24 hour period, returning weapon**" He said while untying the pistol from his lower torso. This crept Rick out a little, using pieces of one's spine as a rope to tie things with was rather disturbing, he however accepted the pistol without saying anything.

"**Resuming previous operation**_"_ Observer said and then turned around and stopped. Rick started to wonder if he was broken or if this was normal. When Observer turned to the side and started crawling somewhere, he realized that he must've been suffering from the loss of his lower body, and that the damage was worse than he realized "_I need to talk to Alexandra before I leave, I just can't leave Observer in this state._" It was the guilt that made him feel like that, if it weren't for him, Observer would never need new legs because he'll never fly in that goddamned dragon which fell out of skies two days ago. Rick sighed and started walking toward the place where Alexandra usually was. That place was near the cache of Rick's booze and MRE, where his AMP once stood but now the place was empty, there was no AMP, no children trying to make it work, and absolutely no Alexandra who was hanging around it since it was the only piece of machinery she could work on in this place.

"_**See that spot? That's where Rick's AMP once stood, it was as big as na'vi and a little stronger than one**_" Rick heard Norm's voice and when he turned he couldn't believe his eyes. Norm was walking toward him, flanked by two na'vi females who were looking around, but mostly looking at him and he was talking without blushing and feeling awkward around the sisters who were dressed in loincloth and little else. The first thing Rick did when he saw him was pinching himself in the face. While it hurt he didn't wake up.

"_This is reality? No, this can't be! Norm isn't capable of doing this without blushing and running away the second he spots them._" Rick thought while scratching his head, watching Norm approach him.

"_**Hi Rick.**_" He said when he got over to him. When he however stopped, the both sisters 'accidentally' bumped into him but managed to stay on their feet by simply grabbing his shoulder and smiling at him.

"_**Um…hi? Where's Alexi?**_" Rick asked, not wanting to spend another second in front of this obviously occupied man.

"_**Last time I saw her, she was with Smokey on the northwestern branch on the second level.**_" Norm told him while smiling back at the sisters.

"_**Right, got to go!**_" Rick said so quickly that he almost didn't understand himself and started running away from this madness.

* * *

Weird I tell you! This is definitely weird!

Norm being the center of all attraction? I smell deception in the air.

Ranting skipped due to the fact that I have so much to do and so little time

Answers to readers:

-Hideout writer: Well, I'm not moaning about having work, I'm glad that I have a job, and gas is gas, everyone needs some (unless one is using diesel or other hybrid fuel)

-Forgotten shock trooper: I'm not sure either, we'll have to figure it out on our own!

-Sana-Dracios: True…true!

-Yukidog: Oh I can, I simply stop playing the game by simply not losing it whenever I remember or read it, see? It's simple!

-The stone tiger: or luck!

Yah, I'm finished (both meanings)

Blargh…I mean…. Review


	269. Chapter 268 No one's departure

So, I've been thinking about my life, but only for a few minutes and I got depressed, neat huh? Getting depressed by simply thinking about your life for a few seconds… I suck.  
Here's the chapter (Here we go again. Emotional rollercoaster, I chose you!)

* * *

Chapter 268: No one's departure

"_That was weird!_" Rick thought after he got to the double helix ramp, he wasn't sure what exactly was happening but he didn't plan on being here long enough to figure it out, he met Alexandra on the way up there, he was so confused that he offered her the traditional na'vi greeting

"_**I see you**_" He said. This act was however seen as insulting and offensive from her side as she immediately thought that he was making fun of her inability to speak na'vi.

"I hope you didn't start a conversation so you could show off" She told him and he quickly realized that not only he used the wrong greeting, he also used the wrong language.

"Sorry for that. Can I ask you for something?" He began, making her cross her arms on her chest.

"I knew it, no need to check on the survivors of the crash unless you need something from them." She told him, once again proving that she could be really mean when she was annoyed, Rick however didn't let her provoke him and instead continued.

"Have you seen Observer? He is dama…oh what the hell, he's FUBAR" Rick decided to be blunt when he dealt with her, because it seemed rather fitting.

"Magically creating parts for android, no problem…do you want fries when I'm at it?" She asked him with mocking tone, making Rick realize how stupid that request must've sound to her. "_Of course we don't have any spare parts for androids_"

"I don't even have any metal to jury-rig him." She said making Rick's train of thoughts stop as if someone pulled an emergency brake.

"What about the weapons the na'vi salvaged?" He asked her with surprised look. "_I didn't know she could do that_" He thought, not noticing her surprised expression. She knew that she could do that given the appropriate tools, she however didn't know that na'vi were salvaging weapons which could be made of metal

"I'm engineer, I don't work with sticks and rocks" She told him, realizing that he probably spoke about their weapons

"I meant the human weapons they've been salvaging, its right above us" Rick said pointing above him. Alexandra then realized that he must've been talking about the part of the home tree she either didn't explore yet or he might've been talking about the place where the other na'vi won't let her explore.

"Well, if we have weapons, then maybe I'll be able to make something for him. 'It'll be like the project I've did back at university, making useful things from weapons." She said while returning there in her thoughts. She wasn't as good as she is now but even then she managed to make toys like cars out of weapons, making leg out of it might be more challenging than car though.

Rick led her to the place where the na'vi stored the weapons. There was of course na'vi in the corner of the room, decorating his bow while watching them.

"This is the place I wasn't allowed to explore, and that's the guy who stopped me from exploring it further" She said while nodding toward the guy who was carving something into his bow.

"Well, take whatever you need, I'll have to go" He said to her and she only nodded, the pile of weapons was hidden behind the decorative banners which were there probably just to block the view.

"Sure, see ya…" She said, her attitude changing completely after seeing that she might once again be useful. Rick meanwhile took standard issue and several magazines before leaving. When he got down he met Thanty who was already informed about what's happening and was lying next to the double helix ramp

"[You are really going? I can't believe that she talked you into it.] Thanty was not sure how to take this news. He thought it was unbelievable that his mate managed to talk Rick into it. "_Sure, I can imagine me talking him into making something crazy while he was drunk, hell I can imagine her talking him out of something equivalently crazy, but I can't imagine how she managed to talk him into this probably one way trip_" Thanty thought while looking at Rick. Thanator's valley is the most dangerous place for any living thing which isn't thanator, and it was rather dangerous for thanators too, but it was still something like Mecca for Muslims or Vatican for Christians or pub for alcoholics like Rick: The holiest place on the planet, or maybe in the whole universe. Even though religion wasn't involved in this particular place, every thanator seemed to come there for various reasons.

"[Oh come on, it'll be fun.]" Rick tried to convince Thanty that it certainly couldn't be that bad but that only seemed to slightly amuse Thanty who seemingly knew better.

"[Care to repeat that when we'll be surrounded by my kin who will try to kill you for what you are, not even bothering to figure out who you are?]" Thanty pointed out while watching Rick place the standard issue on his backs. It was rather hard to think that he'll be able to do any serious damage with that gun, yet for some reason he decided to take it.

"[Sounds like fun, let's go. Thanatoress is waiting for us]" Rick said pointing toward the impatient thanator who was looking at them while being at the borders of the village, it would take another step and she'll be in forest and not in the village.

"[Sure, it's your funeral]" Thanty said while starting to walk toward his mate. Rick of course started walking too.

"Oh my god they're here!" Smokey exclaimed while appearing out of nowhere and grabbed Rick by the shoulders while shaking him, the fog once again filled his mask which meant that he might be seeing things again. Rick wasn't resisting the shaking because he knew that it would be useless, so instead he decided to get some answers from Smokey.

"Wait a second cowboy, who is coming?" He asked him as the smoke got filtered out of the mask again and Rick could see Smokey's scared face.

"The demons are here!" He blurted out and then let go of Rick and ran into the home tree.

„[Do you think he finally lost it?]" Thanty asked Rick who just shrugged in response. They however decided to continue toward Thanatoress whose impatient expression changed a little as she was looking in their direction. Thanty knew that something was wrong when her quills stood up and stopped.

"[Rick, something is wrong]" He told to Rick while turning around and looking in the direction where Thanatoress was looking with his own quills. His normal eyes saw about twenty three na'vi. Some of them were talking with each other while the others were making arrows or weaving banners or crafting something else in their spare time. There were also children who listened to one of the village's story tellers. His quills however saw something else, not twenty three heat signatures, but thirty of them. The na'vi were also starting to notice the distortions which were appearing around and prepared their weapons.

"[RDA!]" Thanty roared, drawing attention of everybody around him who didn't pay it until now. Rick immediately took the weapon off his backs and aimed in general direction of the cloaked humans or whoever it was.

That's what started it. The battle started with a ringing sound of shotgun blast which was the first shot in the battle, as well as the first shot which heavily wounded somebody. It was a relatively young huntress, which was one of the few that came with the 'ok tribe here. One second she was attaching feathers to her arrows and the second later she was lying in the pool of her own blood. The blood was coming from out of her mouth as well as it came from the hole in her chest.

The barking sound of M60 could've been heard as the persons who fired uncloaked. The M60 fire was mowing down the chatting hunters who already had their weapons prepared. Few bullets found their targets as the hunters fell backward when the shots pushed them over and made them roar in pain. That's when the other guns also started shooting. Among these guns there was also Rick's standard issue which wasn't pointed at na'vi but at the attackers. The seven of the attackers started to appear as their cloaking field wasn't able to hold on while they've fired. The casualties weren't only on Na'vi side.

The first human kill belonged to Rick who managed to make one of the attackers die. The attacker of course died on natural causes, as the severe lead poisoning was quite natural and happened quite frequently in here, especially when the lead suddenly appeared in his neck and head. That was in fact the fourth kill in this rather quick battle. It was still rather one sided considering that there was more and more na'vi who were battle ready and prepared to face the intruders who were slowly killed one by one. There were only four of them now. While the lead poisoning might be considered painful, the man whose head was shot to pieces had it easy, considering that Thanty decided to solve two problems with one bite, the first problem was of course the enemy and the second one was that he was getting hungry. The man who was unlucky to get bitten was torn in two as Thanty's sharp fangs sank deep into his armor, just a quick jerk and the legs were flying away from the rest of the body.

"Sergei, no!" One of the soldiers yelled through their filters as the one whose name was probably Sergei got hit into the filter with the arrow. The filter wasn't strong enough to deflect it. Neither was the armor under it nor the flesh and skull. The arrow literally impaled the guy through the head. Two of the invisible guys stopped firing and cloaked again as they've tried to retreat because the whole village was prepared to kill them. One of them however didn't have any luck as he quickly found out that the earth underneath his legs was getting further and further away and that he was held by something big.

"(If you aren't my rider, you are my chow)" Jimmy said and before the armored person could even look at the one who was talking, he already didn't have his arm. The said arm was rather hard to chew and therefore Jimmy thought that the rest wouldn't be edible either, he let the prey go, literally.

The last visible person managed to hold the na'vi at bay by hiding behind the nearby Rock, while he knew that this place wasn't as defensible as he would like it to be, he hoped that he'll be able to hold them off until he finds better one. Rick was firing at him from his gun and Thanty was rushing toward him even though he got few more holes in him. The na'vi continued to bombard him with arrows which mostly missed. When the guy however decided that shooting at Thanty wouldn't help, he decided to get into more defensible position. He started running away from the defenders but he tripped shortly afterward. It was like some root caught his leg. When he looked at the thing which held his leg, he couldn't believe it. It was some sort of rotting corpse which was holding his leg.

There was awful snapping sound as Observer broke the leg by bending it sideways with extreme force and then broke it the other way, causing the guy who was lying on the ground with broken leg scream in pain. He closed his eyes when he screamed and when he opened them again. He thought that he was in hell as there was a person he knew, it was the person which he liked, with which he drank so much and who was his friend. The said person had bloody eyes and filter covering her face.

"Lucy, help!" he moaned as Observer moved toward the other leg with the same intent.

"Sorry Michael" She said while pointing her gun at his head. There was a brief moment when she realized what she was going to do. She was going to kill one of her old friends, one of few people who were trained with her. He was another Stealth operative, and the only help she could give him was showing him mercy. The bullet of mercy was the only mercy she was able to show him, she didn't know what interrogation methods na'vi used but she wasn't going to let her friends torture her other friends and so she decided to make it easier for him.

"Do it" He said while Observer was about to break his other leg in order to prevent him from escaping. Lucia didn't hesitate and pulled the trigger. The gunshot rang when Thanty arrived. It was rather hard not to notice the similarity between armors. Michael's and Lucia's looked roughly the same. The only difference was in the chest region due to apparent reasons. When Rick arrived, he looked at the dead guy and then at Lucia.

"Are you alright?" He quickly asked while looking around.

"No" was the answer she gave him

"_**Be careful one of them managed to get away**_" It was Ney'tiri's voice which told the warriors who almost started to relax that there was still one person who could kill some of them.

"I just killed one of my friends" Lucia said, her bloodshot eyes started to fill with tears.

"[I guess we're going nowhere now]" Thanty said to Rick who looked at Thanty who had several bullet wounds on his paws.

"[The RDA is openly attacking us… no, we'll go there, but not for a visit.]"

* * *

Holy crap, what the hell was that? What just happened?

Oh some RDA guys just got killed nothing important…

"_**How can you say that? Ji'ya and Fe'ngl are dead, as well as many others!**_" Jake screams at me

Who? Nevermind, I'm sorry for your loss, moving on.

Today's chapter was action packed (just kidding, I was pretty vague when it came to action, and truth to be told I got my writer's touch back (well at least part of it) thanks to the (yo ho ho and a) bottle of rum!

Answers to reviewers

-The stone tiger: Nash is back, but he didn't participate in the fight, who knows where he is now…

-The Demogorgon: Well, now he has one more reason to go there.

-Forgotten shock trooper: Or maybe he'll take booze after all, booze is better than catnip!

Yarr, the rum is getting into me head! Better to end it here

Review & Yarr


	270. Chapter 269 No one's reasons

Communication with writer temporarily unavailable, please try again later.

* * *

Chapter 269: No one's reasons

"_Oh god, oh god, oh god! This has to be the stupidest plan Sergei ever had!_" Even though the cloaking field was working, Miguel felt like he was being watched, or worse, followed! "_It's just me now, I saw Sergei being ripped to pieces, oh god his screams will haunt me forever…_" Miguel knew that this might happen but he never thought it would happen today, he wasn't ready for it. He wasn't ready for the brain of his friend Hudson which was splattered all over his armor.

Miguel stood right behind him when his neck and head exploded. "_Forever wouldn't be too long if they catch me here_" Miguel thought after he heard the movement on the branches, the na'vi guards which were supposed to guard the perimeter were now moving around quickly, probably because they knew that he survived and they certainly didn't like it.

"_They're barbarians! They'll never know what hit them, besides it won't hurt if we kill some of them along with our targets. Well f*ck you Sergei, your arrogance killed you but that wouldn't be enough for you now would it? You had to drag everyone else except me with you, you worthless prick!_" Miguel was so angry at the former leader of this stealth ops team. The team leaders were usually normal except his team and the one where the leader was more like clown than a real leader. Miguel was just unlucky to get arrogant a proud Sergei as the team leader.

The rustling sound got closer and closer, making Miguel look at his hands, when he didn't see them he realized that he was perfectly hidden from normal eyes. "_Ah yes, the normal eyes, Sergei knew they've had thanators, two of them, but he insisted that we'll get there and 'Kill them before they could 'respawn'. Well, f*ck you again Sergei, this isn't some game and you will not respawn and if you do, I'll be the one who will shoot you in the head this time!_"

Na'vi lookout passed right in front of him, it was moving rather quickly, quickly enough to miss him and therefore prolong his existence for a little longer.

"_I'll have to do it anyway. I must eliminate their leaders… Those two deserters… PFC Jake sully and that Alcoholic First class Rick without-f*cking-surname!_" Miguel usually was the one with plans but considering that he had only slightly modified version of standard issue and therefore sniping them out was out of question, so was the plan on making a diversion, he needed a buddy to make a diversion which would pull the na'vi who usually surrounded Rick away, not to mention that there was this Jake Sully who also needed to be taken out.

There were however many things they've didn't tell them in the briefing. "_Like why the stealth ops team member is out there helping them!_" He thought while getting out of his cover, he was hiding in front of one of the bigger trees, but now that the lookouts were elsewhere, this was the perfect timing to go and complete the mission while making the plan on the go.

Meanwhile Rick looked at the mercy killed stealth ops and back at Lucia, he didn't know what to say since he never been in a situation in which he was forced to kill his friend in order to make it easier for him, he was both feeling sorry for her and was kind of mad on her since she made the interrogation impossible now. "_Now we don't know why they've attacked us, we need to figure it out quickly or attack them too._" Rick thought, his usually pacifist behavior when it came to attacking humans was gone, he saw how they've attacked, out of nowhere and killed everyone they could. Not only that they've killed some na'vi but the stray bullets managed to injure several others, among them there was this kid who got scratched by the bullet, but also Bruce whose left leg was injured due to the bouncing bullet. "_This was a bloodbath!_" Rick thought after the adrenaline got out of his system and he could think clearly for once.

"See? I told you it was a demon!" Smokey ran toward Rick while pointing at the man whose head was splattered all over the ground. Rick however wasn't ready to face Smokey just yet, and so he decided to send him away.

"I see, get help for the injured" Rick said and Smokey snapped a salute which consisted of him making long nose on Rick with all seriousness included and then ran away.

"Want to talk about it?" He then asked Lucia who was about to cry from shooting one of the few friends she made since she signed up.

"No" She tried to sound strong but her voice failed her. "He was a soldier and was just following orders." She said with tear in her eye as she crouched down. Nothing much remained from his head as the weapon she used for mercy killing had rather high caliber. She seemed to ignore the large splatter and removed the necklace and the dog tag from what remained of the neck. The necklace made her cry even more as she realized that this was the same necklace she gave him years ago, she removed the second chain from the dog tag and opened his hand making the dead body grip the larger chain.

"What are you doing?" Rick asked her as she removed the filter from her face and opened the suit in the neck area. She held her breath as she pulled her dog tags from the chain and attached her dead friend's dog tags to hers.

"What the hell happened here?" Jake came running toward the group of people who were most likely to answer all his questions, that group of course was the one around Rick.

"We've got attacked" Rick said while having his revolver in his hand, just in case.

"By RDA?" He asked, he couldn't be quite sure it was them since there wasn't enough body parts to make one whole human, there was however rather large surplus of limbs and enough blood to make a few thousand dollars if donated to the hospital.

"Seems like one of their stealth ops team, they however came guns blazing in here so we've made a short process with them" Rick said and then immediately regretted saying it since Lucia was right next to him, listening and silently crying.

"Is…" Jake began but Rick quickly filled him in.

"She knew him." He said and Jake just nodded, then he realized that Rick was rather well equipped for another day in the village.

"You knew about the attack?" Jake asked him while frowning a little.

"Nope, didn't get the 'You'll be attacked by the stealth ops team today, have a nice day' memo if that's why you're asking." Rick said with almost angry tone, this insulted him heavily. Jake maybe didn't notice it but for Rick it was like saying "Hey you might be traitor" to him.

"So, why are you all dressed up for combat then?" Jake asked him, making Rick realize that the "You might be a traitor" thing might not be completely out of blue and the anger vanished.

"Oh, I was going with Thanty and Thanatoress to the valley of Thanators." Rick said, making Thanty turn around and look at Jake.

"You just said Thanator three times in one sentence, which can't be good" Jake told him, making Rick stop for a moment and think about it.

"Nope, I only said Thanator twice, Thanty might be thanator but I didn't say thanator three times."

"Okay so now you said it twice, anyway I think your journey there might have to wait since it seems like RDA decided to attack us again." Jake said while watching the na'vi carry their wounded friends to the healers who already began their work on the injured people. Lucia also decided to help around instead of mourning for the loss of her friend. She was one of the few beings around here who knew how to treat human wounds and she was the best of them since she did that a lot.

She left the body of her friend there and walked toward the infirmary where Bruce already waited for someone to remove the bullet from his thigh. Observer, Thanty, Jake and Rick were the ones that remained around the last dead body, at least until Tarya spotted him over there and ran toward him with concerned look on her face. When Rick saw her, he knew that the first thing she was going to ask him will be if he was alright.

"_**Oh thank Eywa you're alright**_" she began when she saw that beside the blood on his shoes which didn't belong to him, he was alright and unharmed.

"_**The RDA attacked?**_" She asked him and he only nodded, she looked at the corpse beside Rick and then back at Rick.

"_**Are you still leaving?**_" She asked him and both Rick and Jake simultaneously said

"_**Yes**_" because they've came to a conclusion that Rick's plan was worth a shot.

"_**If it is okay with you Rick, I suggest you leave right now when the things are quiet for a moment, who knows how many people are there…**_" Jake told him and Rick nodded, before he left however he decided to tell Jake the one thing that could make things easier for the whole village.

"_**One of them escaped and he has stealth system.**_" He said while looking at Jimmy who was circling above him. "_**Ikrans can however see them**_" Rick added to that and then holstered his weapon

It wasn't only Rick's plan which was worth a shot, it was also Rick who was worth a shot, or two, or fifteen if he tried to evade Miguel's gunfire. Miguel was now lying in the grass while being in stealth, he found a place from which he could see Rick and Jake and in which he wouldn't be spotted.

"_Damn, they're so close together I could kill them with one shot god damn it!_" Miguel thought, he knew that he could finish the mission but getting out of here would've been rather hard after he shot them, the na'vi were all prepared for another attack and when he'll shoot these two, he'll be immediately turned into hedgehog thanks to the numerous bow-carrying na'vi who were now prepared and looking for him. "_I hate you Sergei, this is the last time you've made my job so hard!_" Miguel thought, watching the targets through his scope.

"_I just need to pull the trigger once, to finish it…_"

* * *

Omg! he is going to kill him! What should I do? What should I do?

Oh I know, I'll just backspace his weapon!

"Hey, no fair!"

What? Fair? You're the bad guy!

"No, I'm the guy with wife and four hungry children back home, I need to feed my family!"

Oh, I never looked at it this way… but Rick has family too, isn't it kind of evil to kill him?

"It's nothing personal, if superiors say "Kill the alcoholic" I'll kill him no matter what."

Alright, we'll see how good are you at killing later

Ranting? No sir!

Answers to readers

-Forgotten shock trooper: That wasn't random, it was planned from the beginning (cake…well, more like a pie… whatever it might be, I just lied a little)

-Yukidog: Well, shooting your friend in head might make you sad because you've just ended a life, but not just anyone's life, the life of a person you knew for some time, and who was your friend nonetheless! It's not like some kind of GAME where you can respawn like Sergei thought it was (Sergei was an idiot…)

-Na'viBambi: Oh yes, I've made this story to piss you off… (cake) beside, her beauty was never mentioned, so you can't possibly know if she was hot or not. (Unless every person you see is beautiful and hot, and if you see everyone like that… I salute you!)

-Athemis Fowlger: Yep

-Xerxes2003: Nope, not random at all. It wasn't supposed to be a suicide mission at first but certain Sergei was an idiot and screwed it. They should've captured one, but that one who might've been captured was mercy killed to avoid being interrogated in painful manner… Any questions?

Hell, it's about TIME to end this chapter…

*Rides away in a siege tank*  
(No copyright there, since Siege tanks appear in many games created by many different gaming companies)

Read & Review

Avoid lawsuits whenever possible  
(and legal)


	271. Chapter 270 No one and the attack

What should I do after I finish this story?  
That's rather hard question for me and I'll think about it while I'll be writing today's chapter.

* * *

Chapter 270: No one and the attack

*Bang*

There was this sound which made Rick feel rather light headed. It was strange feeling and he knew that he felt like that once or twice, suddenly his legs gave away and everything went blank

"Rick!" Rick heard Tarya say his name rather loudly before everything went black.

Unlike Rick who never saw it coming, Jake saw it coming for quite some time, but he never thought it might end up like this. He however didn't know how to react to situation this weird.

"_What the hell?_" Miguel thought while looking through the scope at the place where Rick stood just a few seconds ago, now he was lying on the floor after rather strange kamikaze attack from RDA technician who managed to hit him in the head with his own head, now both of them were lying on the ground.

"_Jesus Christ what the hell was that?_" Miguel raised an eyebrow, not sure if he should laugh or if he should take a shot while everyone is distracted. Taking a shot however meant losing his active camouflage and so he decided to live a little bit longer by not shooting at all. Instead he did what they were supposed to do before, instead of rushing in there, guns blazing and friends dying. He observed them. If it weren't for Sergei who supposedly had experience from many battles with na'vi and humans, his friends would've been alive.

"_Though it makes me wonder why Sergei's surname was identical to the Charybdis captain… I bet he only saw battles in movies and maybe in a simulation or two before his father or grandpa got him this position._" Miguel thought, remembering the few moments before the fight, when Sergei was told that this was bad idea, that this was suicide mission, that he was a raving lunatic when he suggested that they could take on the whole clan and win, he however showed them that he really meant it and that it wasn't some sort of twisted joke by shooting the na'vi closest to him with a shotgun, and thus signing his own death warrant. Even though the whole stealth ops team tried to save their fearless leader, this was battle they simply couldn't win, no matter how skilled they were.

"_This happens when Pro crosses an amateur: amateur gets in charge simply because he's some captain's relative and then he'll kill himself and takes the Pros with him… Sonofab*tch!_" Miguel was resisting the urge to stand up and kick the rest of Sergei's body till the end of the time. "_You should've died all by yourself._" He thought while looking through the scope at Jake who was picking up Rick and leaving with him.

"_Ah, just how I need it, one shot to kill both of them…_" He thought as he slowly aimed at Rick's neck which was in the same height as Jake's heart since he was carrying him over his shoulder. Even though it was a standard issue with a scope and not some sniper rifle, one could always hope that the bullet will hit the spot and kill both of them, and if not, the other two might since standard issue had only full auto and burst fire mode. When he took in account the wind, the gravity which was slightly different and simply the fact that Jake was getting away with each passing step, he was finally prepared to shoot.

The trigger was almost pulled when something came in sight, something big came in and out of his sight, making Miguel open his other eye to see what it was, when he spotted the RDA technician stood up and walked in circles while holding his head, he effectively managed to save not only two but three people as Miguel quickly realized that there was this na'vi who was walking somewhere, but most importantly, he might step on him. Miguel quickly moved away from the legs which might accidentally step on him and kill him while Jake carried unconscious Rick to the infirmary which was already getting full.

Several na'vi were being treated by the three healers and one medic who looked like he could need some medical attention too. Lucia's eyes slowly stopped looking like they were going to bleed any second now and now she looked like she didn't have any sleep in the past week.

"Thanks doc" Bruce said while looking at the bullet which got removed by Lucia and Rick's magical pliers which weren't sterilized for rather long period of time.

"No problem, at all" She told him as she looked around for anything resembling bandage. That's when one of the healers took over and pointed at other injured na'vi while applying the sludgy substance on Bruce's wound, this substance was slightly different from the one they've used on na'vi but Lucia didn't have time to think about it. She was the only one around here with hands so small to be able to effectively use the pliers. The youngest na'vi healer could use them too, but not as effectively as human's five fingered hand for which it was designed. She was quickly promoted to the "_**Bullet taker**_" as the healers decided to call her because that was her main job in there. She was in the middle of taking the bullets out when Jake brought Rick there.

"_**What happened to him?**_" Alyara was the first one to hurry and help their Olo'eyktan with Rick.

"_**Smokey ran into him, hard**_" Jake said, and just as he expected, it didn't surprise anyone that something like that happened. Smokey managed to get hurt or get others hurt in more awkward ways already, simply running into someone was bound to happen soon.

"_**Alright**_" She said while taking Rick off Jake's back and looking around in order to find a place to put him, every bed was already occupied however and so she had to wake him up while setting him on the floor. Unconsciousness was one of the several things that happened a lot, but only to the younglings in training since getting unconscious in the jungle meant certain death unless you've got friends there and the thing that knocked you out was just a branch. Otherwise your chances at survival were smaller than small.

Luckily, Alyara knew an ancient method which was known only to a few selected healers, the method to cure the unconsciousness in short period of time. She left him there for a few moments and when she returned, she was carrying the pitcher flower with the water in it, the ancient method consisted of two parts, the first one she already did. She found the water. The second part was more sophisticated as it required a lot of precision. She simply threw the water into Rick's face, which caused him to wake up. HE woke up while gasping for air which was of course there, the water was also there and so he managed to breathe some of it in before he started coughing it back.

"What happened?" he asked after he was done coughing. The patients who were already treated and were now resting, Bruce included, were looking at Rick and some of them even smiled when they saw his reaction.

"You fought something harder than wall, and you lost!" Jake told him while helping him stand up. Rick stood up only to find out that his head was spinning so fast that he was about to fall back on the ground.

"What that might be?" He asked Jake but before Jake could answer it, someone else did.

"I'm really sorry, but… but you smell so green!" Smokey who just ran in there was once again smoking his stuff to make himself less nervous, while it worked it also made him taste the colors and feel the smells and see what cannot be seen and all that stuff.

"Oh…right" Rick said while looking at Jake who just shrugged. Just like everyone else, even Rick knew that it cannot be helped, once Smokey is left without supervision, such things are bound to happen no matter what. Jake also couldn't be angry at his guardians since there was an emergency situation and they were needed elsewhere for a moment.

"It's alright duuude" Smokey said while placing his hand on Rick's shoulder.

"I forgive you for ramming into me with the force of three hundred suns…" Smokey's eyes trailed off as he said the word suns, he seemed to be able to see them, and he was also blinded by them even though the sun couldn't be seen from where he stood.

"Right…." Rick said while rolling his eyes and rubbing his head after he did that.

"_**I trust you'll go and attempt to do what you've told me**_" Jake said, hoping that this would be the last time he'll tell Rick this and Rick nodded, he then quickly checked the stuff he had on him and turned to Bruce.

"Bruce?" He tried to draw his attention. It worked since Bruce turned his head toward Rick.

"Yeah?" He asked him.

"When you're capable of walking again, could you please see that Alexandra helps Observer?"

"Well, I'm a little busy. Let me check my schedule…" Bruce said making Rick smile as he opened non-existing book and 'looked' for the page.

"Let's see, after I get back on my feet… hmmm, I've been planning this thing for months, but since it is you, I'll slack after I do that for you… but only since it's you!" Bruce said closing the invisible book and smiled.

"I'm honored your limpness." Rick said while bowing to Bruce's injured leg.

"Hey, it's not cool to laugh at cripple." Bruce pointed out and Rick shrugged.

"Another reason why I'm hot…" Rick said.

"Just go before you make even worse jokes" Bruce said and then proceeded to shoo him out. Jake watched that with smile on his face, this was why he joined the army. There was always fun if you've been with the right people, it was however a living hell if you got the wrong people.

"(What happened)" Sevin asked Jimmy who just landed on the same branch she was sitting on.

"(The blue people got attacked)" Jimmy told her. Sevin looked down on the massacred bodies which were still lying there and then back at Jimmy.

"(They refused to take their meat, shall we?)" Instead of being worried about her rider, Sevin decided to be the hungry Ikran instead of the worrying one.

"(I've had my share, but if you insist)" Jimmy winced at her and both of them jumped down, opening their wings only to land again. The bodies were armored but it was nothing two ikrans couldn't handle. In fact it was kind of romantic as Jimmy helped Sevin by holding the body while she ripped off the armor and then ate what was underneath it. Whoever the soldier was, he was more than just a soldier, he was a good soldier who died for his planet, who died in battle and who provided a delicious snack for these two lovebirds. Jimmy was sure that whoever it was, he didn't mind that they've ate his organs together.

"_Whoever you were, I have to say that you are delicious and thank you again for providing another reason to kiss Sevin's face_" Jimmy thought as he licked the blood off Sevin's face, she of course didn't wait until he was finished and returned the gesture.

* * *

Ahh can you smell that? Death in the air, the smell of dead bodies, isn't that simply romantic?

*Both ikrans nod*

I thought so, see? It's like lady and tramp, but instead of spaghetti it's that guy's intestines… how lovely!

I can't rant when these two lovebirds have their moment, now can I?

And now something completely new, due to the nature of the reviews I decided to call this part differently today.

Explanations to readers!

-A sitting duck: you were so close!

-Forgotten shock trooper: Well, he thinks that he'll be able to survive by waiting for the right moment, let's see how it ends.

-Yukidog: don't lose it… you know what I'm talking about right?

-Na'viBambi: And here I thought you could see everyone's beauty… such a shame

AndreyRus: Now, let's get to the serious explaining.  
They've didn't count on anything, there was just this one person who screwed it up and the rest of the squad tried to save each other which eventually ended by survival of one person. They've also lacked the observation (said in this chapter) as that guy Sergei decided to go guns blazing in there without even thinking. (Let's call Sergei Newb from now on) So the newb who was also in charge of the squad since (explained in story)… Elite soldiers or not, there is always one guy who is either called Joker, or dead after the first mission.

-Xerxes2003: Let's continue explaining shall we? (Although If I didn't it might be more funny…for me at least) The common logic is no use that's true because this story was designed (and written) to be completely whacked.  
The squads keep coming from the mysterious sister of Scylla… Where is the god-damned Charybdis however? Let's just say that it's closer than you might think…  
Also, let me use some of the common logic (even though it isn't usually applied in this story) by pointing out that your average human gets greedy when he hears that 'There is an abandoned mine for (enter fricking expensive thing here, in this case unobtaininum) but it's guarded by (enter random enemy (who is weak according to the human) here, in this case na'vi)" and will eventually try to get some money from it. Also, pointing out the word 'thinking about' might do the trick…  
(Did i get the "Silver tongued devil" Achievement?)  
You sir however earned my respect by simply being knowledgeable about my story.

-Athemis Fowlgers: That's for sure… isn't it? (Is anything in this story ever sure?

Well, that's a lot of text under the line… Let's end it before it gets longer than the story itself!

THE END…of chapter


	272. Chapter 271 No one's stealth ops

Error 501: Forbidden, you are not authorized to skip this story page, please read the story to continue.

* * *

Chapter 271: No one's stealth ops

"My head is killing me!" Rick once again began whining, driving Thanty crazy.

"[Yes, I know, in fact I knew it before you said it for the … wait let me recount that, thirty seven times before, yes this is actually thirty eight times you actually told us this]"

"Well forgive me, but you weren't rammed by brick wall with exopack" Rick told him, still rubbing the spot where rather large lump started to form.

"[I've heard that too, same number of times too]" Thanty said while rolling his eyes. They were on the road for approximately thirty minutes. Thirty minutes since they've left the Omaticaya village and left everyone behind them. Or at least that's what Rick thought. Since Rick was in front of the two thanators, boldly going toward the place whose location was only in Thanatoress mind, he didn't notice that Thanty and Thanatoress formed a Tsaheylu and were now communicating silently among themselves.

"_When will you tell him about that one?_" Thanatoress asked Thanty through the link. While it was curiosity which came from her side of the link, it was amusement from Thanty's side.

"_Never, I'll wait until he notices him without our help_" Thanty replied, making Thanatoress turn her head slightly and look behind her. He was still there, following them for some reason which wasn't known to them.

"_But he can get hurt that way_" Thanatoress pointed out with mixed feelings about this. This might've been a good test if he was really prepared to go to the valley of thanators, but if things get out of hand, this journey and Rick's life might end up before they even notice it.

"_Maybe he'll finally stop complaining about his head though_" Thanty told her with humor, she however didn't get the joke and simply got angry at him. She didn't think it would be either funny or suitable for Rick to get hurt but she still decided to accept Thanty's reason for not telling him.

"_Damn, I swear that they know I'm behind them… it looked again!_" Miguel thought as he crept through the forest while still trying to keep up with the group of people who were slowly getting away. It was easier to simply stomp your way through the forest with two thanators right behind you but it was incredibly hard to creep behind them while trying to stay unnoticed by them, which was proving rather difficult considering that there was this grass which tended to glow brightly when stepped on. "_They know about me, so why are they letting me follow them?_" Miguel thought about it, maybe they were pulling him into some sort of trap or something like that.

"_Well, I won't be pulled into any trap! I'll get you after I get Jake… You better be prepared when I find you next time._" Miguel thought while turning around and returning to the village. Both thanators were however too busy arguing if it was safe to let that guy follow them or not that they've didn't notice that he turned around and left, when Thanatoress turned around again however, she knew that something was wrong since his heat signature was nowhere to be found and neither was his smell.

"_Something is wrong, where is he?_" She asked Thanty through Tsaheylu and then stopped. Thanty was forced to do the same and quickly started looking around, of course not being able to find him since he was long gone by that time. Rick also noticed Thanty's strange behavior and shortly afterward he also noticed Thanatoress's strange behavior as well, they've been both just standing there and looking around nervously, he also noticed that they've been connected through Tsaheylu and therefore there was no way in hell that he could've heard what caused them to act like this. He couldn't leave it that way however, he had to do something about it, he had to ask them what was going on and that's what was going to happen in the following few seconds.

"[What's going on?]" He asked Thanty who wasn't too sure how to tell him that he let a stranger who was with the people who murdered several na'vi in the village to simply follow them.

"[Well, you see we were being followed, it was one of the RDA soldiers who were defeated back at the home tree. I've wanted to let him follow us until I get hungry and stuff…you know what I mean right?] Thanty tried his luck by convincing Rick that he was too lazy to kill that guy and carry him as a snack. Rick of course wasn't gullible enough to believe that thing. He however didn't believe all of it and not just the end of it.

"[Right, let's go]" He said, thinking that they were simply trying to freak him out.

"[He speaks the truth, we are being followed] Thanatoress joined in and Thanty quickly added the vital information.

"[By RDA]" He added, making Rick think that there might be someone following them but he wasn't going to believe Thanty's ridiculous idea of RDA being the one who followed them.

"[Well, if it was an RDA guy, you wouldn't risk my life and attacked him before. I know you would because I would've done the same for you if you were in danger]" Rick said while placing his hand on Thanty's paw in a friendly gesture. Thanty now felt his throat tighten a little. He never thought about it that way and Rick's faith in him made him feel bad. "_I'll need to make sure that nobody is indeed following us._" He thought before he agreed to move once again.

Meanwhile back at Omaticaya home tree, Jake was starting to worry about Lucia who was working too hard for his liking. There were many na'vi who were shot, but she already removed every single bullet from their body, now she was looking around, trying to help somebody else but she of course wasn't the only healer around here and right now, she was the fifth wheel of the cart. Jake walked over to her and had to ask her about what's going on.

"Hey, Lucy…can I call you Lucy?" He asked her and she nodded while looking around for something else to do, she seemed to be in the hard workaholic mode or something because she paid little attention to him even though he was standing right in front of her.

"Lucy, you've been working too hard, you need to close your eyes and get some rest. Your eyes will never heal if you keep them open all the time…" He tried to do the medical approach, but in fact he wanted to take her to the side and talk to her about the stealth team. When she heard that, she sighed and placed her armored hand on her face, rubbing her injured eyes with them. The metal was cold and therefore offered some soothing to otherwise still hurting eyes. The rubbing however didn't help them in any way.

"I guess you're right" She said, turning back to him. "Any recommendation, uh… who are you again?" She asked him, trying to focus her eyes, making Jake realize that she might have the same problem he had when he first arrived to the village. At first he wasn't able to tell one na'vi apart from the other.

"The name is Jake, one of the few five fingered blue guys around here. You'll soon be able to tell us apart if you notice the details." He said while showing five fingers to her.

"Right, so, I'm kind of new here, where can I get some shut eye?" She asked him again.

"Well, I'll show you where you might get some shut eye" Jake offered while making a polite gesture toward the double helix ramp which leads to the upper levels. Lucia didn't even bother questioning if this was right or wrong, her eyes were hurting and she certainly needed some pillow to cry into. She never killed her friend, and she was now questioning if it was a right choice. She knew that it couldn't be taken back and she also knew that there was no helping him beside what she did. She knew that if she tried to help him by defending him, she might as well share the same fate.

She also wasn't prepared to offer him the mercy bullet. One needed to be mentally prepared to offer this kind of service to their friends, otherwise it might be roughly the same as If somebody shot your friend in front of you and you couldn't help him, or maybe even worse. There was also this doubting thing that made her question if her decision was good. "_Maybe if I let him live and they've interrogated him, he might still be living. I'm not sure if all the booze in this world is worth losing your friend. There is however no turning back now, since I'm a deserter, a traitor nonetheless._" She thought.

"So, you knew him?" Jake tried to begin the conversation.

"Excuse me?" She asked him, not being sure who he was talking about exactly.

"The Stealth ops man who died" Jake really hated himself for not being able to be sensitive about such things, but he was a soldier and not just any soldier, he was soldier with long service record, while he never really managed to get over the PFC rank, he seen many of his friends die in battles and therefore he managed to create some sort of mental block, if he saw his friend die by his enemy's hand, he would've just killed the enemy and then shed a tear for the fallen comrade but that's all.

"We've been close, once… That's all" She said while touching the necklace which she liberated from his headless corpse.

"_Oh man, maybe I shouldn't ask, it would've been better that way_" Jake thought as they've arrived to the floor where Max's hammock was prepared. Max's hammock was however set up without Jake's knowledge, and so he thought that this one must've been set up for Lucia.

"And here's your hammock" He said while pointing at the device.

"Hammock, as in 'I sleep and maybe I won't die?'" She asked him with surprised expression on her face. She didn't want to believe that these people were sleeping on such things.

"It's safer than that…" Jake said and then proceeded to show her how safe it was by opening it and sliding into it.

"See? Perfectly safe…" He said, but Lucia still looked unsure.

"When you're in it, just close it by touching the side… Then it'll close" He also showed her how to close and open the hammock and then climbed out of it, at one point however it seemed like he's going to fall down to the ground and die.

"How many people died from falling to death from these things?" She asked him seriously and Jake quickly answered it with "None." It was however the same lie every person, which was reluctant to sleep in one of those, was told.

* * *

The end… No matter what you say, I'm ending this chapter as quickly as possible

-Xerxes2003: Well, it was the first thing that came to my mind when I wrote it. Also: Gratz!

-AndreyRus: What can I say? They should but they didn't… maybe spetznas or Swats are overrated, or these guys were average, why is Miguel still hesitating though? Because he wants to survive and finish the mission, his priority is survival and he knows that once he shows that he's there, either the thanators who are with Rick would kill him, or the ikrans and the rest of the tribe would surely try to do the same, and since Rick and Jake are on different places, he couldn't kill them both and then die.  
I had the whole 'Second thoughts' prepared for Lucia but I cut it short because it might seem that I've did that just to cover it up. The motivation is however stronger than that, treason is punishable by death. And let's just say that Smokey is crossing the madness line already…

-Sana-Dracios: Maybe I should, but I'll finish this before I'll even start thinking about it.

-Yukidog: Will do.

-The stone tiger: That wasn't Sergei…

-Forgotten shock trooper: (see Sana dracios review)

-Na'viBambi: I'll show you simple equation alright? Love =/= Lust… those two are completely different and being 'Milf' has nothing to do with love, that's lust.

Alright, the end

I mean it, this is the end of today's chapter!


	273. Chapter 272 No one's revelations

Chapter 272 No one's revelations

The day was uneventful except the carnage and the cleanup that followed, the na'vi were still prepared to kill anything that might look like a human in stealth and so Jake told Lucia that she shouldn't use her stealth system in near future for easier friend or foe recognition. She didn't have much choice in this matter, neither she wanted to think about it since Jake told her that when she was in the hammock.

So she simply agreed and then continued just lying in there, trying to get some rest. While she was resting, the life in the village went on, some na'vi cleaned the mess, some na'vi were talking among themselves and Norm, who was too busy showing the girls top floor of the home tree, completely missed the fight. Even though he and the girls rushed to help whoever needed their help, they came after even Rick left. The only one who was down there were ikrans who were already feasting on the soldiers. Norm didn't even look at them and instead looked the other way, pretending to be watching for more of them.

He couldn't do anything else beside that since simply looking at the dead people made him sick, even thinking about dead people had roughly the same effect. The sisters who were following Norm on every step he took were surprised to see him looking around instead of examining the dead soldiers. "_He must be skilled hunter, always watching if there were more of them, prepared to defend the others… maybe he is even warrior_" Tawi thought, while looking at her sister who thought roughly the same. Since then, they were even more determined in attempts to charm him, at first there were compliments about his clothes which were suddenly more appealing to the girls as they've touched it. It must've been from some exotic plants from far away. Norm wore his usual clothes, the red T-shirt with brown trousers.

"_**These clothes saved my hide so many times, I can carry much more with them in these pockets**_" He said pointing at the pocket filled trousers. Tawi was more interested in Norm himself but Kiyei took interest in his pants and the pockets they've provided. It was certainly an improvement which might bring some benefits to every na'vi on Pandora.

"_**I've never seen anyone with five fingers before**_" Tawi suddenly noticed his fifth finger when he pointed at the pockets. Kiyei never noticed that before either. This warrior was not only from far away but he also had more fingers than everyone else around here.

"_**Oh, I've been born with five of them**_" He said like it didn't really matter, he then proceeded to show them how every finger was called according to humans. The girls' interest grown with every passing second as he showed them something new and more exotic than the thing he showed them before. How many times do you meet a fellow na'vi who looks this different? He was more robust than the others, he had five fingers and strange hair grown above his eyes, the only word Tawi and Kiyei had for him was 'exotic'. There was however this one thing that was bugging Kiyei. She never met anyone who knew this much about the humans, even the 'ok elders didn't know so much about them.

"_**You seem to know so much about the humans.**_" She began after he was finished with pointing out how every finger was called.

"_**Oh yes, I've been**_…" He began but he was quickly cut short by the females who decided to guess what was it, the only way a na'vi could do to be close enough to humans that he could learn all these things was that he was either captured or great at hiding himself, or he might've captured a human who knew na'vi language and learned so much about them by simply interrogating him or her.

"_**You've been captured by those little devils? Were you thrown into cage? What did they do to you?**_" Tawi guessed but Kiyei knew that Norm was too awesome to be captured like that.

"_**Surely you don't believe that he has been captured sister. He must've learned all that from one of the little demons themselves, from the one he must've captured!**_" She guessed, making Norm's confession about being human once harder and harder.

"_**Actually it isn't like that, at all.**_" He began, interrupting the girls who were once again listening to him like he was Toruk Makto himself. Norm didn't know why they were like that, they were certainly younger than him and na'vi were certainly known to respect their elders, but this was ridiculous.

"_**The truth about the humans is**_…" He tried to make them guess again in order to figure out what they were thinking about them, but judging by Tawi's "_or was it Kiyei? They look same to me!_" Words in which she described humans as little demons, their opinions weren't high about them.

"_**The truth about the demons is?**_" The sisters said simultaneously, confirming his theory about them not being fond of them and thus making the thing he was going to tell them so much harder.

"_**That I was human before I passed through Eye of Eywa**_" He said, making the girls simply look into his eyes, he was good at being friendly but he wasn't good about guessing what females were thinking and this was no different.

"_**You are dream walker?**_" Tawi asked him with serious tone, giving him slightly amused look which signalized that she didn't want to believe that. When he however nodded, both girls realized that he might be from around here, specifically from Hell's gate. It would also explain the odd number of fingers and his clothes. Norm was prepared that they'll go away after they realize just how strange he was. He however tried to make a good first or in this case second 'first' impression as a human by smiling. His smile was faint but it was intensified by the sun which was setting behind him.

Meanwhile Rick and the thanators were prepared to find a suitable place to get some rest. The suitable place however was everywhere when you slept with two thanators who were ready to give their life defending you, since you were their adoptive son. They however wanted to get to the valley as quickly as possible and therefore they've traveled until the sun completely disappeared from the sky. They were currently discussing the most recent events that happened in Omaticaya home tree.

"[I don't get it, the Scylla didn't have enough men to run the mining rig, not to mention enough men with stealth ops training, so from where they've come?]" Thanty asked Rick who immediately knew the answer.

"[From Charybdis, Bruce told us, remember?]" Rick said, reminding Thanty about the ship which was supposed to be some sort of mobile spaceport on the sea. Rick however thought that it might've been a spaceship itself, since he never heard about any shipyard on Pandora.

It might've been ship however. "_If it really is a ship, then dropping it from orbit must've caused a tsunami, not to mention the damage impact would've made to that ship must've been catastrophic. It's much more probable that Charybdis is spaceship which landed on water and was repurposed._" Rick thought while looking at Thanty who was expecting him to reveal something else since he seemed rather well informed, when he simply stared back at him, Thanty was forced to ask him if "[Something is on my face?]"

"[Nope that's not it, I'm just wondering how they've managed to get the troops on the shore if it really is on water, aerial drop maybe? Someone must've seen their aircrafts]" Rick thought while looking at the sky which was now dark and the stars showed themselves, the area around him was however still illuminated by the bioluminescence and so he could see the thanators who were partially also glowing thanks to the same bioluminescent marks on them.

"[Let's get some sleep before we continue]" Rick suggested, looking around for space opened enough for two thanators and human. There wasn't any and so they were forced to continue forward until they found such a place, they didn't know how much further they were from the next landmark until they've spotted it. The forest eventually grew thinner and thinner and eventually it got thin enough to see the devastated area in front of them.

Several big monsters just sat there resting, waiting for the humans to require them once again. These monsters were usually used by humans for digging into the soil of Pandora and extracting the stone which humans wanted the most. That's at least what Thanatoress knew about the things which were just standing behind the destroyed fence. She knew that these monsters were harmless unless there were some RDA personnel in it, then they might prove to be hard adversaries.

"[Well, we've just found ourselves a place to rest, and we've also managed to get to the alpha dig site]" Rick pointed out, making Thanty wonder if he knew that this thing was there or that he simply guessed the name of this place.

"[How did you know the name of this place?]" He asked him and Rick simply pointed at the destroyed sign on the destroyed fence which said dig site al…a and since there was no dig site algebra or dig site Alaska

"[Well, fair enough… Let's get some rest, but on the grass. I don't want to sleep on the dead ground]" Thanty said pointing at the small clearing which still had some grass on it and Rick agreed, it was much more comfortable to sleep on the grassy ground instead of rocks.

"[I agree]" Thanatoress finally joined their conversation. She didn't join it earlier because she didn't have anything useful to say to them since she knew little about Charybdis and aerial transportations and stealth suits and whatever they have been talking about until now.

"[Alright, let's get some rest over there. But only if you agree to be my pillow.]" Rick said while nudging Thanty who nudged him back while saying "[Of course]"

The nudge however was a little stronger than he wanted it to be and Rick ended up rolling toward the place.

* * *

Meh chapter is meh.

Today, let's rant about getting poisoned, be it by my car or by the lunch or by pretty much everything else. Everything tried to kill me today, even the ground… I slipped on ice and got hit in the head pretty hard… I don't want any snow for at least three years!

Answers to reviews

-The stone tiger: Because he thought that Rick might be easier target but then he got paranoid.

- Forgotten shock trooper: I'm missing inspiration, hell I've been missing it since my car started running alright.

-Hideout writer: I'm trying doprdele  
(- Radek Zelenka, Stargate atlantis)

-Yukidog: I can't promise anything

-Athemis Fowlgers: She might survive.

That's all, gimme a break

Read & Review

And all that stuff, I don't care anymore


	274. Chapter 273 No one kills friends

Today I was starring in the newest movie: Slow but Furious: Favorit Drift… starring: Icy hill, slippery tires… Stressed Skreetz and in deleted scenes you could actually see working brakes.  
"I won't lie to you, it is really bad feeling when you are standing on the brakes, the parking one is pulled all the way up yet the car keeps accelerating" – Skreetz (The main protagonist & Critique)  
Coming soon into YOUR cinema!

(In making of this movie, no one was harmed, the car wasn't even scratched)

* * *

Chapter 273: No one kills friends.

The night was already upon the inhabitants of the Pandora, yet the gentle bioluminescence kept everything well lit, providing the false feeling of safety for the less experienced beings. There was only one cure for feeling safe in a place which wasn't safe at all. It is called Paranoia and those who survived longer than the others were benefiting from it. Miguel was experienced man whose job was to kill those who felt safely wherever they were, and they didn't even had the time to feel threatened when he attacked them. He just stepped out of the darkest corner and killed them, this time however it was a little different. This time other beings began to step out of the darkness in order to kill him, they weren't as skilled as he was, but they certainly got numbers.

"_Alright, you want a piece of me? Let's see what you are made of_" Miguel thought readying his weapon, looking at one of the nine viperwolves who was snarling at him in attempt to draw his attention. Miguel knew why he was doing this, while this six legged beast was snarling at him, the rest was quietly trying to sneak up on him from behind. Miguel however wasn't that dumb to fell for that trick. He also was in position to dictate how they will attack him since he got one certain advantage against them.

*Ka-blam!* The sound could've been heard immediately after the viperwolf's hunger was sated. The said viperwolf ate lead. Miguel turned around and opened fire on the rest of the viperwolves who quickly realized that they could no longer call themselves predators in this hunt, now they were prey who struggled in order to stay alive and if lucky, remain uninjured.

*Ka-blam, Ka-blam Ka-blam* Miguel didn't bother to use his rifle, he was using his sidearm in order to kill each one, there was certain art to it since his sadistic side showed up again. After those four gunshots, there were already four killed and one missing a limb. They've threw themselves against him in attempt to get his weapon out of his hand and kill him. The first Viperwolf who lunged at him got whipped in the head by the weapon he tried to claim. The force managed to create a crack in his skull through which the solid managed to get through and say hello to his brain.

The second one who was about to land on him at the same time got kicked in the side with the armored boot that it just yelped as it fell to the side. The others who were waiting for opening got what they wanted however, at least according to what Miguel thought they wanted. He thought that they had a death wish and so he decided to make the wish come true for at least one of them by shooting him in the leg. The viperwolf's leg however got ripped to pieces and so was the second leg right behind it, all this while throwing him on the ground. This was the exact moment when the viperwolves who were still alive decided to stay out of this guy's way. He however wasn't fond of retreating enemies since they never really brought any satisfaction to his sadistic heart. He was fonder of not letting anyone survive if he got a chance.

These guys weren't as hard to kill either, the na'vi in the village however proved to be rather skilled at defending themselves when it came to frontal assault. When Miguel remembered that thing, the bullets which chased the remaining viperwolves who were alive became more and more frequented, providing only one brief respite as he had to change magazine. The viperwolves didn't stand a chance, they managed to retreat only a few meters before they've found that there was this extra force which pushed them forward with so much force that they've tripped and fell only to feel the numb pain as something in them broke by the impact of the bullet.

That's when Miguel's furry withered away, when he realized that he killed all of them. He turned around to see the one with the cracked skull, who was still breathing but remained lying on the ground not capable of moving since he was unconscious, he could also be paralyzed since it all depended on the damage to the brain. Miguel decided to show his merciful side as he decided to play one game

"Let's play a game, I'll look at you and the first face that comes to my mind will be the name for you, it will also be your destiny" Miguel said while looking at the dying viperwolf. The first face that came to his mind was however Sergei's and his fate was sealed when he thought it. The second he saw Sergei's face again, he started jumping on the viperwolf and then stomped his head several times, all this while shouting curses and blaming him for everything that happened in his life.

"If it weren't for you, you sick son of a B*tch!" Miguel kept on shouting as the bones in this poor animal's body snapped. The bones might be stronger and lighter than those of humans but when you've got a heavily armored human jumping up and down on you and stomping on you, your bones might as well be from steel and it wouldn't matter, they'll just get bent before breaking.

Then he turned toward the viperwolf who was trying to back away slowly while limping. This was the one he kicked and therefore managed to take the wind from him. He was still dazed when he hit the tree with his tail.

Miguel turned toward him and pointed his gun at him.

"And what about you?" He asked while pulling the trigger

*Click!* this sound seemed to confuse the strange thing which we've attacked. It looked at the thing which was making my brothers die. He then pulled the gun in strange way and it made a clicking noise. He then pointed it again at me and I was expecting to be shot. The tree which was behind me told me that there was nowhere to hide from his fire spewing weapon. My brothers tried to hide from it but it killed them, some of them tried to attack it and it killed them, the rest tried to run away from it and they were killed. "_Pretend that I'm also killed._" That was the only thing they've didn't try yet, but this person knew that he was alive since he was prepared to kill him, so there was really no use in pretending to be dead, staying still however seemed to make him also stop. "_This means that he might go away if I stay still long enough. "_

Miguel was trying to analyze this viperwolf's behavior, he never really took them for intelligent animals, but judging by their size, they might be as intelligent as dogs back on Earth.

It was lying in wait, waiting for Miguel to make a move. "_Heh, he's learning_" He thought while watching those eyes in front of him. This was the first time he actually saw viperwolf not barring his teeth on someone in front of him. He looked much more like a regular dog right now, but still he looked like an alien dog.

"What are you gonna do dog?" Miguel asked him, while lowering his weapon. The Viperwolf cautiously remained there while still eyeing him, his look however shifted from weapon to the place from where the voice came. He couldn't understand him however.

"Like a real stray dog" Miguel mumbled to himself, willing to do one more test. There was nothing he could lose since he was the one with the upper hand, he could kill this creature whenever he wanted and both sides knew it. When he however made a step forward, the viperwolf was ready to bolt away, but when he saw that the human wasn't going any closer, he remained where he was, looking at the weapon and in the human's face.

"Smart dog" Miguel said while making another step forward. The viperwolf however decided to do something unexpected. He also took a step forward, which surprised Miguel. Then there was another step forward and those two were divided by only three steps. Miguel made another step and the 'dog' as he decided to call this particular viperwolf took another step, only one step was between them, the only word which could describe this situation was 'tense'. Both sides didn't know what to expect from each other while they still knew that one of them had the upper hand. The one with the upper hand knelt down to look directly into the viperwolf's eyes.

Miguel was safe in his armor, the armor wasn't bulletproof but it was certainly made to withstand one shot or several bites from rabid dog. The viperwolf took that however as a gesture, a gesture which Miguel made intentionally. While he was sadistic man who liked to see his enemies suffer, one simply couldn't live on hate and suffering forever, that's why he started studying something that came naturally to him. The killing, which of course meant that he had to learn about how animals that were pros at killing did it. He however took that to the great lengths and so he knew how canines communicated between one another, and while he couldn't bark at him and say things he wanted to say, he could do things that might seem like 'trusting' this viperwolf, he did the trusting gesture by lowering his weak spot to the place where the viperwolf could attack him.

He however didn't do the submissive gesture. He just made the gesture which said that he trusted him, even if it was just a little. The viperwolf decided to play along, he also preferred to be social than to be killed and so he sniffed him all over the place: The face, the legs and everything, all while Miguel did roughly the same, but he didn't sniff him, he just inhaled irregularly in order to imitate it.

"_Heh, out of a f*cking nowhere, I got a viperwolf friend_"

* * *

This chapter is extra important, since it contains things which will be completely awesome in the future.

Oh and I should also point out that my drifting wasn't without any casualties, since when I arrived back home, I saw that some parts on my car were loose. Loose as in 'where the f*ck is that cover?' so I actually had a price to pay for my inability to brake properly on steep slope which was covered in ice.

Answers to three readers

-The stone tiger: Thanators = melee which equals 'might be able to shoot them while running away while dozens of na'vi equaled = ranged weaponry, which means that they'll be able to shoot back while both of us will be running.

-Forgotten shock trooper: Yet incredibly comfy! And I'm getting used to your typos by now, I however didn't know what aspin was… Get some rest!

-Yukidog: Another? It was there since I first mentioned Scylla… Hell there might be third one called Odysseus (which will be lost at sea…for twenty years at least)

Well the lack of reviews is not unexpected, I know my ability to write is getting worse, just like the weather outside, I however promise you that you won't be disappointed in the future chapters.

(at least I hope so)

Read & Review

Stay tuned


	275. Chapter 274 No one's wise grandpa

My Car's bumper fell off today, managed to screw him back to the place though… Besides that, nothing important happened.

* * *

Chapter 273: No one's wise grandpa

The morning sun returned once again, fighting the darkness which threatened to cover the Home tree forever, and as the first beam of light touched it, five beings were immediately awake. One of them was Lucia, whose eyes were now almost okay, they didn't hurt and they looked mostly alright. She yawned and touched the side of the hammock which opened, allowing her not only to see what was right in front of her, but also what was underneath her, and underneath her was a long drop down which equaled certain death if she managed to fall out of it, she however didn't panic and instead of that she looked at the branch which was directly above her.

It was a big branch and climbing on it might prove difficult for her in her armor. She didn't know how she managed to get in here in the first place without panicking. This hammock was held by two branches which were on the side of the main branch, there was however a whole meter of free and unoccupied space between the hammock and the main branch, it was something almost every person could jump, but from the more stable side and hammock usually weren't that stable, they were prone to throwing off their occupants, but in most cases it ended up with only a lump on one's head or maybe even broken finger if one was especially clumsy, you however couldn't survive fall from this hammock even if you wanted to survive it and did everything for it.

Lucia however didn't plan on spending the whole day in hammock and so she decided to risk the jump. The hammock was however more stable than she expected, and so she almost ended behind the branch she was trying to jump on, barely managing to catch the side of the branch. She then proceeded and attempted to climb up as the adrenaline rushed in. When she thought that even though she tried her best she might as well fall down, the adrenaline started pumping even faster. The whole fall down and die thing however didn't happen since there was this one certain na'vi who was more than willing to offer her a helping hand.

Teylar was the na'vi who quickly rushed to her help, He grabbed her hand and even though she was heavier than most of the humans, he managed to pull her up without a problem. Lucia was really thankful when she was being pulled up by the na'vi whose face she recognized after she was pulled up. Her mind immediately started to race with the thoughts filled with doubt. She saw this na'vi a lot, and he was always smiling at her, a friendly gesture which started to feel rather weird after a while, now he was here and he saved her so whatever he wanted from her, it wasn't her death. Sure she might be able to climb up the tree all on her own and all that but this guy was ready before she even tried to get up on the branch again.

"Thanks" She said while he carefully placed her on the ground. It made him smile a little more but he didn't say anything, instead of that he simply turned away and started walking away. Lucia wasn't sure what to think about this guy, but she certainly will keep an eye on him. By keeping an eye on him she meant checking him from behind. The ponytail he wore was roughly the same as everyone else's. He wasn't your average hunter since he seemed a little weaker, but still stronger than Lucia that was for sure. She checked his legs which looked as strong as everyone else's do. What however caught Lucia's eyes was his tail, he was rhythmically swinging from side to side and when he stopped he jerked and started swinging again, it was the only thing that covered his butt which Lucia found cute. It wasn't scrawny but it wasn't fat, it was decently muscular rear and she wanted to touch it, alas the mysterious stranger whose name she couldn't remember was once again gone, leaving her to her own thoughts. She however had to go down nonetheless and so if she managed to bump into him, then she might get close enough to...

"[This place is desolate]" Thanty said after taking another look on the mine, that place really resembled a 'moon terrain' because there was nothing except the rocks, dirt and machines. The machines on the borders of this mine were however slowly being overrun by the grass which was trying to overcome the area once again, the grass fought the dirt centimeter by centimeter and it was working but the healing process was bound to take more than just a few months. Thanty was the first one who woke up, his words however woke up Rick and his pillow who was also his adoptive mother.

Rick however wasn't too fond of the idea of waking up and so he just curled into a ball and buried his head deeper into Thanatoress's belly, who wasn't able to see this relatively cute gesture because she was tickled by it, and since she was still half asleep she did what any other tickled person would, she tried to remove the source of the tickling by pushing it away, with all paws at once. Rick was prepared for a rough morning but being kicked by a thanator was pushing it. Luckily for him, Thanatoress knew that there was Rick somewhere around here and so she was gently trying to kick the source of the tickling away, the emphasis was however placed on both gently and kicking, since Rick was now lying on Thanty's leg which was about a dozen meters away. Luckily the only injury he sustained was his several scratches on him as he rolled over the grassy ground.

"[Oh Eywa, Rick are you alright?]" Thanatoress asked when she saw and heard her adoptive son lying several meters away from her, mumbling something under his breath.

"[I'm fine!]" He said while raising his hand. Thanty of course helped him by picking him up like a doll and then setting him back on the floor.

"[Thanks.]" Rick said after he was positioned upright. He however didn't seem angry or even annoyed by that, he however made it rather clear that this wasn't the way he wanted to be woken up in the near future. As he pretended that never really happened, he just looked at the mines which were in front of him.

"[Well, as my grandfather used to say: You can't mine what isn't yours, they however mine what is mine]" He said before thinking how ridiculous it sounds.

"[That's pretty deep, are you sure your grandfather said that?]" Thanty teased him, since he knew that he only managed to mix up few words. Before Rick could answer that, Thanatoress joined in with a brilliant idea.

"[Let's ask him]" She suggested while standing up and then she began walking toward the mine.

"[What?]" Rick and Thanty asked in unison, not sure what Thanatoress meant by that.

"[This is my father's territory]" She looked at them with an equivalent of smile before turning her head back toward the place she was walking to. Thanty wasn't sure how was Rick's grandfather connected to Thanatoress's father. He didn't realize that Thanatoress's father was Rick's adoptive grandfather since he, thanks to Rick's memories, remembered how Rick's real grandfather looked like. "_Old wizened man with a beer foam on his beard. His eyes told much about him, mostly how he spent his life doing what Rick was usually doing: Drinking. His bony hands were able to muster enough strength to lift a beaker of wine or pint of beer and enough stories to keep the whole pub entertained. Rest in peace gramps_" Thanty thought, referring to Rick's granddad as gramps just like Rick did, even though it wasn't his memories, he shared Rick's point of view on these things and since Rick didn't seem to mind that, he didn't feel the need to do anything about it.

"[I'm her adoptive son, meaning that her father is my adoptive grandpa Thanty]" Rick pointed out what seemed to be obvious to him. It wasn't however obvious to Thanty who just realized that it might be that way.

"[Oh you are quite right, hop on and we'll catch up with her]" Thanty said while lowering his head, allowing Rick to hop behind it like he always did.

"[No can do pal, I'm a thanator now and I need to act like one…]" Rick pointed out another obvious thing. He just couldn't be carried over to the Thanator's valley and say that he was a Thanator while obviously being smaller than one and even accepting that by sitting behind the Real thanator's neck.

"[Your point being?]" Thanty tilted his head, not understanding what Rick just tried to prove.

"[That I'll race you to your mate]" Rick said and before Thanty could say something else, he started off the race with "Go!" Thanty was so surprised by this that he started two seconds later. By that time Rick managed to cover one quarter of the distance between the starting position and Thanatoress. The race however ended up in draw as the both participants managed to get to Thanatoress at the same time.

"[Is something wrong?]" She asked them, and when both of them shook their heads, she continued walking. Thanty didn't know how she knew where her father was right now but then he spotted it. There was a weak smell of another Thanator, it was so weak it might belong to thanator who passed through this place several days ago, or to a thanator who died recently. Judging by the fact that she said that it was her father's territory.

It was rather strange that his smell was so weak. She however kept on walking. Eventually, they've got near the center of the mining operations where the drills and other mining machines were standing idly. There was however one machine that dwarfed every other machine, it was partially buried in the earth it was once digging. The bucket wheel excavator wasn't digging anymore. The hole it created was however large. One would need rather big bomb in order to make crater this big. Since the humans left however, the digging machine wasn't maintenance and so it eventually started to deteriorate, the ground beside it crumbled and buried it only recently, yet the mining overlord was still the obelisk which earned respect from everyone who realized that this was made by human hand, a hand which was million times smaller than the whole machine.

"[When I last passed through here, he lived under that]" Thanatoress said while nodding toward the excavator.

"[Holy… In your memories it looked much smaller]" Thanty said while looking at Rick who also saw this thing only from the Valkyre which brought him here.

"[There he is]" She said, looking at the big thanator whose body was covered in scars, he wasn't however as frail as Rick's real grandfather, this grandpa could easily best five well trained soldiers without breaking a sweat.

"_It's your grandpa, make a good first impression_" Rick told himself while watching the imposing Thanator walk toward Thanatoress. He however seemed rather surprised to see Thanty at her side, what surprised him even more was Rick who was between them.

* * *

Cliffhang… who cares anymore? Cliffhangers suck (my final word)

Meh day was meh and so was this chapter…

Answers to reviews:

-Forgotten shock trooper: It's always a good idea to put a disclaimer on quotes like that

-Yukidog: Why not? It's important detail like the fact that Nash is still somewhere near the Omaticaya tree or that Max didn't sleep in his hammock because it was occupied by Lucia… Or where were Alexandra and the others? Those details keep this story running

-A sitting duck: Okay "Nobody was harmed" since No one wasn't even there.

-The stone tiger: Racist! You're okay with humans being killed but animals are no-go? Racism and discrimination I say! Let animals die like humans do *picks up a protest sign*

Alright, the end of this chapter…let me die in peace

Read more if you can


	276. Chapter 275 No one's gramps

I love snow! It's just awesome how the whole republic is covered in it, just like my car which is also having a lot of fun with me. She seems more provocative now that the snow is all around, shaking her rear whenever she got chance, also showing me that she is rather playful when it comes to steering, making me all nervous until the last second when she quickly turns…  
(Honk if you think I'm weird honk twice if you like how weird I'm!)

* * *

Chapter 275: No one's Gramps

"[What is this?]" The voice belonging to wise yet tired thanator ringed through Rick's ears. He seemed older than Thanatoress, who was however almost the same age as Rick, meaning that his grandfather might or might not be younger than himself.

"[Have you come to kill your own father?]" The old thanator said while walking in front of Thanatoress, side turned toward her.

"[Or have you come for advice on what to do with your mate?]" He asked while looking at Thanty who was insulted by this.

"[Yet even if you came for both these things, I cannot see why or rather how did you manage to convince the human to follow you? Is this some sort of new hunting technique? Making your food come with you? What is it?]" He demanded while pushing Rick with his muzzle onto the ground.

"Hey!" Rick said in English as he didn't expect this, he was expecting a sniffing, not pushing.

"[Greetings to you to father, I have came here for different reasons than those you have mentioned.]" She said but before she could continue, her grandfather decided to take over.

"[Maybe I don't want to hear that from you, but from your friend who smells like you already]" Gramps suggested, walking over to Thanty at who he then stared. He stared at him like he wanted to try to see deep into his soul.

"[Why have you trespassed onto my territory? Are you trying to court my daughter by showing her that you are better than her father? BY all means, I agree! If it is a fight you are looking for, I still got plenty in me.]" The thanator said, dangerously approaching Thanty who didn't move. He wasn't looking forward to fighting this old thanator, not only that it seemed wrong thing to do to one's family, but he also knew that the fight might end badly for both sides.

"[This is not the rea…]" Thanty began explaining but he was interrupted by coughing noise, the coughing came from the agitated thanator who was coughing like a human who has been smoking three packs of cigarettes per day. The coughing continued for almost a whole minute and the thanator looked like he might die any second. When the coughing fit stopped, the grandpa was the first one to speak again.

"[Don't let this fool you into thinking that it will be an easy victory, I have seen and defeated many like you, and this won't be any different]" He said while looking into Thanty's eyes. Thanatoress didn't dare to say anything to him in fear that she might insult him and make him even angrier. Thanators weren't usually glad to see that there was someone trespassing through their territory. The only reason why he didn't attacked them yet was his blood ties with Thanatoress.

"[I'm not here to fight you]" Thanty clarified, making the grandpa look confused and then look at Thanatoress.

"[Why did you let him so close to you when he is afraid to fight for you? Haven't I learned you anything?]" He told Thanatoress who decided to speak up for once.

"[He is a good Thanator and perfect mate!]" She said to her father, making Thanty blush and Rick decided to rub it in.

"Hey, it's cool it means that you aren't stuck in 'The friend zone'" He said, unintentionally drawing the attention of the big old thanator.

"[Oh look, the food is trying to talk with your 'perfect mate' how adorable… Even the food sees that he is just like it]" The grandpa kept on trying to push Thanty into action, which didn't go as planned since Thanty took that one as a compliment.

"[Well, thank you]" Thanty thanked him while nudging Rick.

"[You heard that Rick? I'm as good as you]" He said, obviously making the old thanator angry.

The Grandpa was about to attack him out of spite when something unexpected happened.

"[Well, you might be as good as me, if you train hard and eat your porridge and all the spinach…]"

"[The spinach is where I draw the line, no. I'll stay this awesome, it'll have to suffice]" He said, while watching the confused grandpa who was now curious. He was curious about the food now. The food seemed to know their language which was something unheard of, like someone suddenly getting back to life after dying or something similar to that.

"[It can speak?]" He asked nobody in particular, surprised by this to the point that he actually put his face closer to Rick in order to see him from up close. Rick noticed that the old thanator's eyes were foggy, meaning that he'll soon lose his ability to see completely. This was however unavoidable, since the age is something that cannot be cured, at least not yet.

"[Yes, 'it' certainly can]" Rick said in tone which wasn't hostile at all, even though he was a little insulted by this old thanator's behavior, he knew better than to make fun of it or to annoy it since it might be the last thing he'll ever do.

"[This is Rick father, he is my adoptive son]" Thanatoress said, surprising her father even more, he was now staring at her with disbelief, not realizing what adoptive meant for a second, he thought about what se must've done to give birth to this thing. The thoughts that came running through his mind were more than just revolting.

"[And I'm her Mate, you can call me Thanty]" Thanty introduced himself to the now surprised Thanator who wasn't capable of computing of what was currently happening.

"[I'm also a Thanator, only in human body]" Rick said, confusing the Thanator to the point where he had to yell "[Stop]" and then silence filled the air, he certainly earned respect from the beings around him even though he was looking rather dumbfounded and confused.

"[I'll listen to you my daughter, but make it quick]" He said, letting Thanatoress explain this terribly confusing situation to him. She was more than happy to provide the explanations, she told him the short version about how she and Rick and Thanty met, how she entered human's underwater fortress, how she lived with the 'food' as her father liked to refer to anything that wasn't capable of surviving direct thanator attack.

Her father was listening intensively while looking at Rick who was talking with Thanty about something. He was trying to listen to both parts. The part where Thanatoress tried to explain to him that he was grandfather already and that his adoptive grandson had a mate who was a different kind of food while listening to conversation which was rather one sided thanks to the fact that Rick talked in English while Thanty replied in Thanatorish.

Max was rather grumpy. Not only was he feeling like fifth wheel when it came to things that were going on around the Omaticaya home tree. Truth to be told when he heard the gunfire, he ran away from it, and he still didn't know about the botched up attack which happened yesterday. What was however below the belt happened yesterday at evening when he and his little depression came to his hammock only to find out that it was occupied by the sex-crazy woman, whose eyes were rather scary when he saw her earlier that day.

He decided against waking her up that time, but that ended up in all-night shift for him since every other hammock was occupied except the na'vi who were in the infirmary but Max was strictly against that, it felt so wrong to sleep in someone's else bed when you knew that he is most likely fighting for his life in the 'medical wing'. It just didn't feel right. What was making things even worse was the fact that Norm somewhat managed to get really popular among the ladies here, since Max saw him yesterday with two of them, talking mostly about him all the time.

Norm tried to introduce the ladies to him but they were strangely reluctant to talk to him, as if they were half expecting that he'll jump at them and kill them in some horrible way, but they tried to be friendly nonetheless. Now everything was completely different. The blood-eyed- Lucia was walking right next to him, leaving his bed unoccupied. Norm could've been seen without his girlfriends and Jake was once again doing what every Olo'eyktan should: He has been talking with Mo'at about the attack. She seemed rather concerned about it, especially about the possibility that it might happen again. "_Well, everything changed… Should I be worried? Naah, I'm too sleepy to be worried_" He thought, being so sleepy that he didn't notice Lucia who has been looking at him since he was staring at her. He wasn't staring at her because he wanted though. It was just because she managed to get in front of him.

"Is there a problem?" She asked him but her question wasn't strong enough to get him back to reality.

"Yeah, that's what I should do" He said, ignoring Lucia who was in front of him and started walking up on the double helix ramp toward the top where his hammock was, leaving Lucia standing there, looking at this strange individual.

"_Is this some sort of madhouse? The person who is smoking so much that it is unable to think rationally, and now this guy who looks like he has been doing drugs all day long… Well, maybe I do fit in here. The first step is admitting that you have a problem, and I have a problem with drinking…and sex"_ She thought while leaning on the large root which was behind her. She looked in front of her and saw part of the village. Na'vi weren't rushing from one place to another like the humans do, they were taking their sweet time, moving from place A to place B without hurrying, everyone did what he needed to do and he or she was happy about her deal in life. There was no currency here which meant that if you wanted something, you had to either make it or exchange it for something else, or if it was food then it was shared among everyone which was also a great idea.

"_I however think that in a place like this, I'll soon get rid of my alcohol problem_" She thought while spotting Teylar who was preparing his bow, his tail rhythmically swinging and thus mesmerizing Lucia. She once again stared at his butt without him noticing. "_The other problem, on the other hand, might not be so easily solved…_"

* * *

Yeah, if you love him then tell him about your feelings!

"How exactly am I supposed to do that?"

Well, how about telling him in na'vi?

"I can't do that."

Well then it sucks to be you.

Yeaaah, another chapter is done and while there wasn't so much action it was still a chapter like very other. I call this not-so-but-still-a-little Meh chapter. I should say something witty here but I can't really think of anything funny and/or witty, so let's move on to the next objective

Objective: Make answers for readers

Answers for readers:

-Forgotten shock trooper: And we're only nearing the top of the iceberg, there is much more awkwardness to be mined from this story

-Yukidog: Yay, go me?

-The stone tiger: Rick is more like an energy bar…

-Athemis Fowlgers: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind (I on the other hand need this story to end my day)

Well talking about ending my day without actually ending it… Let's end it now

Read & Review

*Turn…errr I meant "day" ends*


	277. Chapter 276 no one and the other side

Today I learned what car accident is, from the first hand. I was the one that came crashing down, well I was driving down the street in absolute fear of slipping on ice and crashing into something so I drove around 17 kilometers per hour, that didn't stop me from slipping on ice and crashing into someone's car nonetheless. The problem in this whole story isn't the damage on both cars (which is around 25 Euros tops) but the fact that even though I had the best winter equipment for my car, I managed to slip at this speed…

* * *

Chapter 276: No one and the other side

Jason was having another boring day at the Hells gate, nothing was happening since Rick left this place, and everything quieted down after his retreat from the base. He wasn't going to rebuke grumpy for trying to stop them, since the order to cease fire was never given to him. It would've been rather problematic to tell his superiors that a random rescue party came and stole the biggest bird in their hangar while saving the children who weren't supposed to be there in the first place.

These things weren't meant for his superior's ears, yet they eventually ended up in a report. The said report which Jason now finished was sent through the now fully operational communication array over to the Charybdis which was still hidden somewhere at the sea, the recipient was someone whose nickname was 'The bartender' and the report contained detailed description of what really happened in the hell's gate when the stealth ops team arrived.

When the transmission with the details was sent, Jason sighed. The day was just beginning and he didn't have anything to do, the hell's gate was quiet now, obviously the 'Scientific' team was too scared of going back after they've heard that the previous scientists had to leave all their hard work behind and didn't have enough time to download the backups before leaving. "_I swear that these guys are more scared of blackouts than they're scared of dying._" Jason thought while looking at the RDA logo which was behind his chair. He took the place where the deceased colonel Quaritch sat before his sudden and rather unexpected death.

"What should I do today? Stroll down the hallways or sit here all day? Nope, can't sit here all day since I did that yesterday" He said out loud while looking for something exciting to do. The orders were however clear: make sure that the hell's gate was really secured and that there were no hostile beings or creatures that might be able to overrun the base even though the security systems were online. The systems were already online but there were a few problems with them.

For example there were several turrets that weren't capable of identifying the target as they opened fire on almost everything due to conflict of IFF sensors configurations. Apparently, the walls became hostile after grumpy tried to restore them to factory defaults. When Jason witnessed that 'problem' his only commentary was "I knew it!" but then he left the place like nothing really happened. The boredom was getting worse and worse when new orders came from the command.

He quickly checked the objectives before reading the briefing and was rather disappointed to hear that they were the nearest team which might be able to investigate what happened to the other stealth ops team which was deployed on a top secret mission nearby. "_What's the matter? Lost sight of your own stealth ops team? Ironic huh?_" Jason thought while pushing the intercom button.

"Hey guys, assemble in 'The evil overlord's lair' mwahahaha" after the evil laughter, he stopped using the intercom and read the whole briefing which consisted of several important information. The vital information number one was about this base being reinforced by the 'battle-ready' soldiers.

'Battle-ready soldiers' was a codename for the best soldiers RDA could afford to spare. Thus he learned that the hell's gate will be guarded by a bunch of recruits who will be supervised by several skilled soldiers who might be able to handle themselves should something happen. Jason thought that hell's gate was some sort of important location but this briefing proved him wrong. Obviously the RDA had something more valuable which needed reclaiming or killing or whatever those other stealth ops guys were doing before they all went missing.

In a moment the whole stealth ops team, except Lucia who was once again absent for unknown reasons, assembled in the "'Evil overlord's lair' mwahahahaha" as they were forced to call the place where Quaritch had his office. Harry who was the first one to arrive to the "'Evil overlord's lair' mwahahahaha" was disgusted by the name Jason gave it, the mwhahaha part was actually the part of the name.

There were no questions about Jason's leadership qualities, even though he made poor decisions when it came to naming things or making jokes or trying to get rid of his boredom, he was invaluable when it came to battle tactics, which was probably the only reason why their superiors allowed him to continue working as a stealth operative. When the whole team, which now consisted of Shooty, Gunny, Harry, Grumpy and Jason assembled, he told them about their newest mission.

"I've called you here to tell you that the hell's gate will be getting reinforcements. This however doesn't mean that our lives will be easier from now on, quite the opposite! Some of us might not survive what is coming up next, but I hope at least some of us will be able to get through the mission on which I'm going to brief you right now" He began his speech which was supposed to motivate everyone, it sure motivated them, but only on considering early retirement.

"The mission is simple enough, we are supposed to search for other stealth ops team which was supposed to be somewhere around…" he made a dramatic pause while trying to come up with a map of the area, after rather long dramatic pause, Grumpy couldn't stand it anymore and with sigh, he brought up the map for Jason.

"Right…around here, thanks by the way" He said while pointing at the new Omaticaya home tree.

"Their last report came from here" He then proceeded and pointed at the place near it. "I might be wrong about this but I think they went there, our goal is to check if they were alright, tell them to hurry up and go home… Give or take" Jason wasn't the type of guy who goes into every detail about the mission, simple 'go there, do this then go home' was the most complex briefing you could get from him. It was due to the fact that he knew how it was to be woken up at the end of the briefing, being none the wiser about the mission you were going on.

"We'll be leaving as soon as the reinforcements arrive, pack lightly because we'll be going there on foot though." He said while making a dismissing motion. The whole squad snapped salutes which were, thank god, unchanged by their leader and everyone went on with their business.

"[You did all this?]" Grandpa asked Rick with disbelief. The things he heard about Rick were making him wonder if it was truth or not, and if it was truth, how it was possible for food to defeat his own daughter in one on one fight. Rick only nodded when he heard that question, not wanting to sound like he was boasting or something.

"[What proof do you have?]" Grandpa became suspicious once again, nudging Rick with his muzzle again.

Rick gave it a thought and realized that he had only a few proofs of his deeds

"[I'm still alive, talking to you.]" that was the only reason Rick could come up with. "[I wouldn't be on my way to the valley of thanators if I didn't prove that I am thanator, in mind if not in body.]" Rick said, revealing their destination to grandpa.

"[You are going to the valley?]" He asked the trio of unlikely travelers.

"[That is why we came here, father.]" Thanatoress began again in voice which said 'I want something from you'.

"[You want me to show you the way or lead you there, am I Right?]" He asked his daughter before getting into another coughing fit. This was a clear signal that he was in no condition to lead them there, this might've been his last month of life, or it might be just some sickness which he will overcome and will live happily forever after, which was highly unlikely.

"[I only want you to show us the right path.]" Thanatoress said in tone which clearly gave away what she thought about the other option.

"[Don't you go soft on me girl! I might be old and I might die soon, but that doesn't mean you can't depend on me. I never thought I would see my own grandchild, and I'm pretty sure no one has grandchild like me.]" He said while nodding toward Rick. "[It might not be a real thanator, but it as well might be one.]" He continued, at least until Rick pointed out an obvious mistake. "[I'm male, therefore it is 'he' and not 'it'.]" He said in matter-o-fact kind of way.

"[He is also brave enough to interrupt his elder, while knowing that it might cost him his life.]" Grandpa continued after giving Rick this slight warning. Rick didn't have anything to say to that, mostly because he liked living.

"[I however have doubts about your mate.]" Grandpa said while walking around Thanty.

"[He is a little more than the cub next to him, I think it should be other way around. That he might be my grandson since he looks like the youngest of you three]" Grandpa said, making Thanty annoyed.

"[Well, I already have a mate if that is what you suggest]" Rick once again dared to speak out loud, this time amusing the grandpa.

"[No, that is not what I have meant. You however look older than yours … what is that strange word? Adpottive?]" He asked Rick who quickly supplied the word 'adoptive'

"[Than your adoptive father.]" Grandpa finished the sentence.

"[That's probably because I am twice as old as he is…]" Rick said, making Grandpa stop for a moment before he decided to simply shrug it off. This day was getting weirder by every passing second.

"[I'll gladly lead you there.]" Grandpa said after he looked around his territory. It was certainly big territory, even for Thanator's standards but the game was scarce here and hunts were taking too long, it was simply time to move on to the place where the food wasn't that scarce.

"[Let's go then]" Rick and Thanty said in unison while Thanatoress nodded. There was no need to tarry around here and since Thanators didn't have any worldly possessions, no packing was required and they were able to set off immediately.

"[Tell me one thing… Reek?]" Grandpa tried to remember Rick's name but failed to do so.

"[It's Rick.]" Rick corrected him.

"[Your smell is strange. You smell like Thanators, like na'vi and the third smell I cannot identify]"

Rick was surprised that Grandpa knew the proper word for na'vi. The question itself was rather hard to answer due to the fact that Rick couldn't smell himself properly.

"[That's alcohol, a weak poison which Rick likes to drink-]" Thanty answered the question for him

"[I see, you drink poison to be able to resist it more, right?]" Grandpa said, making Rick think about the reason why he drinks alcohol in the first place. "_Yes, that might be actually it. I drink alcohol in order to be able to drink more of it later._"

"[Yes, that's exactly why I do it.]"

* * *

You know Rick that's a pretty good reason to drink.

"Thanks, but I know that it is your reason to drink as well"

That's why I'm saying it's a valid reason to drink.

Answers to readers (trying to keep the under the line text short)

-The stone tiger: Yes, confused thanator is confused ( I can't say anything else since I don't understand the second part of the review…sorry ^_^)

-Forgotten shock trooper: Well, nobody dares to tell him that he should stop being grumpy old thanator.

-Yukidog: Double yay for me!

-GenericAmerican: Maybe I should hide, but before that I wish to investigate further. PM me the link to the page though, just to be safe… and of course FOR GREAT JUSTICE!

Alright alright, enough of text!

Read & Go to bed/work


	278. Chapter 277 No one's grandpa stories

Round 1 between Czechs and snow ended when Czech cars started to drive sideways thanks to the snow, and when I crashed my car. The second round was even more dramatic though. The cars started to drive backwards while trying to go forward. I however held the line by using every opportunity to turn awkward slip on the ice to awesome looking drift while other cars which were better equipped for snow were driving approx 15 miles per hour.

* * *

Chapter 277: No one's grandpa stories

Rick was having mixed feelings about his new grandpa now. HE was glad that he was accepted to the Thanatoress' family completely without having to prove himself to the grandpa, which might've ended up badly for him. He was however unhappy that he joined this family now and not about thirty years ago, since now he was forced to listen to the grandpa's old stories which weren't as dramatic as he probably thought they were.

"[…The hunters were trying to find me in the tree on which I climbed, but they weren't able to find me since I was holding the branch from below, when the first one passed over me I quickly yanked him down and broke his spine by slamming him against the tree. Before his friends could figure out what was going on, I quickly jumped on branch which was on my left…or was it right?]" He stopped to figure out if it was left or right. Rick looked at Thanatoress who mouthed a word which Rick then tried to decipher. It seemed like theft, or something similar. "_It's hard to figure out which word was that supposed to be when all the 'words' are actually growls_" Rick thought, before he realized that it must've been word 'left'

"[It was on the left]" Rick said to the thinking Grandpa, before he realized that he was going to regret telling him that since he'll continue talking.

"[Oh right. I left the valley to search for mate, since there weren't any females who were worthy my attention back then. They were all too young and didn't look as if they were going to be good child-bearer. You know how to find a good childbearer Rick?]" Grandpa asked him, catching Rick who was spacing out and trying to ignore him. "[Huh?]" Rick asked, looking around for help. While Thanatoress hinted him to say yes, Thanty showed up three claws on his paw signalizing that the correct answer was three.

"[Three]" Rick said, making Grandpa stop and look at him, wondering what kind of answer was that.

Thanty immediately started to giggle and Rick couldn't help himself and had to punch him in the paw. It didn't even hurt but Grandpa turned his head around and looked at him

"[Three?]" He asked.

"[that was on Thanty, no, I don't know how to…]" Rick stopped, realizing how blindly he walked into the situation where this old thanator will start with stuff which might scar Rick for life.

"[Well, the first sign is that the female is old enough to be capable of bearing children, you however don't want mate with too old female who might not be able to survive giving a birth. She must be at least 6 cycles old to be even capable of attempting to give a birth.]" Grandpa said and Rick stopped walking altogether, he was trying to think about something nice while trying to ignore the grandpa but when he said that the female must've been at least 6 years old to be able to give birth, his world was shaken by the idea of having sex with 6 years old female in order to have children with her. He was a human, and he knew how the human children looked when they were six years old, he however didn't know how old thanators get in the first place, nobody knew for certain how long did they live and nobody knew when exactly they reach maturity. Rick never asked Thanty that question and so he simply had to cope with what he knew.

"[Then you must check if she is capable of giving birth without problems by…] Grandpa continued but Rick suddenly pointed in front of him and yelled

"[Look over there, did you see that?]" The trio of thanators immediately raised their quills and looked in the direction to which Rick was pointing to.

"_It's a cheap distraction method but it might work, I don't really want to listen about how pregnancy works with thanators and how does female thanator get pregnant in the first place. Let's hope he'll let it go_"

"[You have keen eyes Rick, I wouldn't notice that trail without you.]" Grandpa congratulated Rick who managed to find trails of animal whose species was yet to be revealed to Rick who found it by sheer luck. While Grandpa with Thanatoress went on ahead to find out what it was, Thanty decided to find if it was lucky shot or not.

"[Lucky?]" He simply asked.

"[Pretty much]" that was Rick's answer as he also started walking toward the footprints which looked like they belonged to some thanator.

"Everybody packed? Alright." Jason said while looking at his team which gathered in the hangar.

"This is the last time to go to the toilet, after we leave, there will be no time to answer the nature's call." He said, making Harry smirk a little.

"Alright, let's head out" He said while turning on his stealth system. Harry was however smart enough to point out that there was one thing preventing them from leaving.

"With all due respect sir, the reinforcements aren't here yet." He pointed out, but Shooty pushed him in the shoulder

"Don't question the orders Mon, if he says 'Let's get out of here, then your only question should be 'where to''"

Jason however knew better than the others, he had been informed that the reinforcements will arrive in approximately five minutes.

"If you want to stay here and tell them why the turrets seem to shoot random people at random, then you have my permission." Jason said while pointing toward the garage doors which lead to relatively dangerous area, which was covered by the turrets which were prone to friendly fire. Harry, even though he hated the idea, had to admit that Jason was right for once.

"I've turned them off, but when they turn them back on, there is no telling how many friendly fire kills they will get. " Grumpy said while looking at Jason who was nodding.

"Remember, I hold open doors policy, if anyone has anything to tell me like ideas on how to get there faster or how to conserve food better or that the Big Joe creeps them out, then do so or stay forever silent." Jason said the part about Big Joe out loud because he knew that Big Joe was stationed outside of the hangar as lookout for the incoming dropship.

"Why don't we take some wheels to get over there?" Harry asked again, proving once again that even stealth operative might be lazy as hell.

"You are suggesting that we, the stealth ops who are supposed to stay unseen by the enemy should get something loud yet comfortable to drive us there instead of sneaking all the way there?" Harry received looks from everyone. Those looks were mostly saying "Have you lost your freaking mind? Or are you still drunk?"

"Well, it was just an idea" He said, rubbing his neck even though there was a piece of armor which prevented effective rubbing.

Five minutes has passed and Joe received an order through the radio set which was built into his armor that he should open the gate and wait for the rest of the squad. When he got over to the gate and pushed the buttons necessary to open the gate, he heard a strange noise. He quickly turned around and jumped backward in order to prevent being crushed by the unmanned vehicle which just drove there.

"You should've honked to see if he would jump even higher" Gunny, who was sitting in the 'unmanned' vehicle which wasn't unmanned at all, tried to make fun of Big Joe.

Big Joe's helmet quickly adjusted and pointed out several silhouettes which were in the car.

The car seemed empty, driven by ghosts, but truth was much harsher. There was a whole bunch of people sitting in the swan, and just like the car itself, even its crew was armed to the teeth.

"Hop on soldier" Jason, who was sitting behind the steering wheel, said. The swan was vehicle made for three soldiers: Driver, gunner and passenger. Right now however, it carried six of them. The crew consisted of driver, passenger, primary gunner who was standing behind the four sixty millimeters rotary autocannons, two secondary gunners who were sitting on the side of the platform which held the gun above the car and the sixth person, alias the big Joe who refused to be sitting on the bumper or being tied to the hood as an ornate decoration. The problem was eventually solved by once again making harry feel uncomfortable.

In order to fit another person into the car, Jason decided that he should sit on someone's lap, but that was rather hard considering that he was bigger than everyone else, it however was easily fixed as Big Joe claimed the passenger's seat where Harry sat and Harry was forced to either sit on the bumper or be tied to the hood, as both of these things were rather dangerous considering the fact that they'll be rushing through the forest which was full of bumps and unexpected encounters, he decided for the more safe yet rather humiliating place. When Jason saw that Harry decided to sit on Joe's lap, he checked the others.

"So, let's get going, shall we?" He asked the others who agreed. The fact that the stealth ops team was using a vehicle instead of hauling their asses to a home tree which was about a day of walk away was rather nice. If anyone saw them though, there might be problems since they wouldn't be so stealthy when driving.

"Alright, let's go!" He said as he stomped the pedal to the ground. The gate already started to close and the invisible crew in rather visible car managed to get through just in time before the doors closed.

"The reinforcements." Big Joe said while pointing upward. Everyone looked at the dropship which was flying above them, the problem was that Jason also looked and completely forgotten about the driving stuff. Luckily for everyone in the vehicle, the vehicle itself wasn't made for speed. It was made to be resilient to damage. The engineers who worked day and night tried to make this vehicle bulletproof, arrow-proof and capable of surpassing the difficult terrains with ease. They however didn't idiot-proof it however and no engineer ever thought about the possibility of this assault vehicle ending up in a tree.

* * *

I was going to say something about Big Joe's secret wish coming true and about Harry hiding 'in the closet' but now I'm forced to say following line:  
"Invisible or not, always wear your seatbelts!"

Today at 17:20 I learned how to do 360° turn in my car on the snow while travelling in one direction. It was awesome until I depleted my windshield washer fluid (after that I saw only snow and dirt… and drifting while not seeing anything on wharf covered in snow is bad idea…

I expect traffic collapse due to snow in a day or two, but that won't stop me from trying to drive my car everywhere in this snow

Answers to readers:

-Yukidog: This one isn't either, but here have a cookie (tracking one) as a compensation

-The stone tiger: I wasn't late, I updated around 22:50, hell If everything goes right I'll post this chapter at approximately the same time, so no late updates. I was never late with update, and if you got it late, then it's the website's fault and not mine (Yes, this I blame on FF site)

-Robin Grimm-Goodfellow: Yeah, cool… wait what?

-Hideout Writer: Thanks, and for the second part of your review: I'll just stick with my car…

-Forgotten shock trooper: I'll drink to that! (and I'll drink to drinking to that…) ((you are also allowed to use that excuse only if Rick is mentioned before/after using it :-) ))

-Whatisee: From farts to bacon in one review, awesome!

Read & Review

Drive responsibly!


	279. Chapter 278 No one's destination

I had a beautiful day full of bobsledding in my car. No sarcasm involved this time, as I've enjoyed driving in approximately eight to ten centimeters of snow and ice. The weather keeps getting better and better and suddenly, I love driving on slippery surface. (I however hate exiting my car and then slipping and managing to hit my head on the ice to the point where it started bleeding. True story)

* * *

Chapter 278: No one's destination

"[Just a little bit further and we'll be there]" Grandpa said after checking the footprints. Those footprints belonged to a thanator who passed through here only recently, which meant that they must've been getting closer to the Valley, and indeed the terrain was starting to point out that there might indeed be some kind of valley since they were really going downhill, the 'path' if you wanted to call that way was wide enough for two helltrucks passing right next to each other, there was however no more space for anything than them. Rick knew that this was the place where the valley began, or maybe it was more like canyon. The terrain seemed to make a natural wall to this valley, leaving this 'path' probably the only way through which one could get into this valley.

"[Why don't you live in the valley?]" This question suddenly started to bug Rick and so he simply had to ask it out loud.

"[While it might seem like a good idea to you, we, the older thanators like our privacy, and we don't like nosy children asking us questions like: why this is that way and such.]" Grandpa replied after thinking about it for a while, he wanted to dissuade Rick from asking further questions and it worked.

"[We're close]" Thanty mumbled and when Rick gave him a questioning look which literally asked 'why do you think so?' he answered by raising his front-front left paw and pointing at his nose. The front-front and front-back was a shorter way to describe the first, or the second pair of legs on the hexapedic animals such as thanators. Rick came up with this when Grandpa asked him how is he able to balance only on two legs instead of six.

"[I can imagine someone standing on four legs, and while it is less comfortable than standing on six, it can be done but standing on two and walking with your body upright like that, I bet you fall a lot]" Grandpa said to him back then, and when Rick thought about it, his whole life was filled with falls, the first one was when he took the first three steps. It all began there and since then, it went all to hell in a hand basket, his life was filled with falls since then.

"[I don't fall that often now, but yes it is certainly more painful to fall from two legs than to fall while walking on all four.]" Rick had to agree with the thanator. At first he was about to talk about the advantages of their height but then he realized that the thanators which were surrounding him in triangle formation were all much taller while standing on all six legs, and thus making his argument invalid because an argument like "I'm on all six and I'm the one with height advantage." could easily destroy it.

The forest was getting thinner and thinner, allowing Rick to see things in the distance, the view distance almost quadrupled, making it almost 50 meters. Which was unusual for Rick who was used to not being able to see further than 30 meters ahead since he moved in to the Omaticaya Home tree. The forest was always dense enough to make things hard for him, yet somewhat the thanators and other animals had no problem traversing through it at high speed while Rick had problems traversing it at all.

Now that he was capable of seeing much further, he saw something he kind of half expected. There were territory markers which clearly said 'This area is currently occupied by several socially impaired beings who are easily irritated and they frequently use lethal force. Be warned and proceed at your own risk'. That's what would Max see in those markers if he was there. Rick was however rather simple minded comparing to Max and his narrow-mindedness allowed him to only see blood stains on the trees and occasionally an organ which seemed rather fresh, meaning that those markers were added only recently.

"[Ah, here we are… I don't really want to go in there.]" Grandpa said while turning toward Thanatoress who was silent for most of the way here, in fact she seemed to be thinking about something important all the way. Yet she never said anything and simply followed her father who seemed to know the way. Thanty and Rick however were always talking. They would've been talking with each other even while sleeping if it was possible. It was probably because they've shared only slightly different mindset and therefore they could easily agree with what each other said.

"[Well, see ya then]" Thanty said, not feeling sad that Grandpa was leaving them.

"[Goodbye father]" Thanatoress said while walking close to her father, so close that their muzzles almost touched.

"[Goodbye my daughter… one last thing before I go back though]" He said, moving his muzzle closer to her ear, whispering to it something which made her smile and nod while pulling away. Making both Thanty and Rick wonder what her father told her. Both of them however quickly realized that if he whispered it to her, then it wasn't meant for their ears and therefore they shouldn't ask about it.

"[May Eywa guide you Rick.]" The grandpa said before turning toward the place from where they've all came.

"[Good luck to you too Grandpa]" Rick said while waving at him. The waving was unknown gesture to grandpa, but judging by Rick's nature and character which he tried to evaluate the whole way over here, it must've been a friendly gesture which he then tried to imitate. While grandpa thought it looked horrible, Rick thought it was looking pretty awesome to have a thanator waving back at you.

Rick looked back at the bloodstains on the trees and wondered about the thing whose blood it was. "_I really doubt that this blood was taken from a volunteer, more like a victim than a volunteer._" Rick thought, looking at something that looked like a liver under the said tree.

"[Scared already? We're probably standing on the borders of the valley. The scary stuff is a little further.]" Thanty said while nudging Rick who was rather reluctant to start walking again. Unlike na'vi, Thanators had no problems killing something or someone they didn't like, and while na'vi weren't usually hostile unless provoked, thanators were supposed to be a little more unstable than na'vi, which brought Rick to the idea that he might enter the valley and end up like those stealth ops guys who assaulted the village.

Speaking about the Stealth ops guys, there was one certain stealth ops guy who was currently looking for new recruits to his new team. So far he managed to successfully recruit only one being which was skilled when it came to killing something in large groups but it wasn't good when it came to communication skills.

Right now, Miguel was sitting on a root of one of the bigger trees, thinking about the battle plan. So far he couldn't kill Jake and hope to survive the retaliation, whenever he thought about this problem it all ended up with one conclusion: "_Sergei you f*cked up so hard that even I can't think of a way to make the plan work now._" He thought while watching the viperwolf who was not very picky about his food as he started to eat his fallen brothers some time ago. Now he was almost finished with eating it. It was however polite enough to offer Miguel a first bite but he refused.

Miguel had to smile when he realized that this was probably the first person who was staying with him not for his looks, not for his job or for his money, this thing was staying with him simply out of respect and because it believed that Miguel might be the best chance on keeping him alive. "_I need to check on the village to see if my target has provided an opening for me to exploit_" Miguel thought, suddenly standing up, he was so silent that his 'dog' almost didn't notice him leaving. When the viperwolf however spotted the leaving human, he quickly let what remained of his former pack member and trotted after him, like a loyal dog.

Miguel however wasn't the only Stealth operative who was in a tight spot, namely Harry was between the rock and hard place. "_Quite literally I might add_" Harry thought, trying to lift Big Joe whose armor was the 'hard place' in order to get off the rock on which both of them were lying. "_Well on which I am lying since he decided to lie on me, I swear he's queer!_" Harry thought, because this wasn't the first time he found Joe lying next or on top of him. Every time however, it seemed like an accident from both sides. Joe and harry were literally forced into these positions by sets of highly improbable coincidences.

The person which came to rescue Harry was of course Jason who didn't seem to be phased by the crash, in fact he seemed to get quite a kick from it, after he landed on his backs he immediately jumped up and cheered "Let's do that again" before he went on and started picking up his friends who were lying scattered around the crash site. The swan itself was mostly intact, save for the bumper which took quite a beating. The tree also looked like it was rammed by angry hammerhead. Harry was rescued as the last person, considering that he was lying further away from the car than the rest, and since picking up Big Joe equaled 'being rescued' in Harry's mind, he was certainly the last one.

"What the hell just happened?" Harry thought, still not realizing what sent him and Joe flying through the windshield which just wasn't there anymore. At first he thought that Joe decided to throw him off but when he found out that Joe was lying on him while being knocked out, he realized that it was impossible.

"We had a little car accident, nothing too big…Let's get back to the car" Jason said while slapping Joe with his armored hand, making a nice ringing sound as the metal hand glove the metal helmet. The ringing noise seemed to wake up Joe, who was a little bit disoriented. After he however realized what was going on by simply looking at the car which was still touching the tree, he just shrugged it off and walked back to the car. Even though Jason managed to crash the vehicle, nobody wanted to go there on foot and so they were willing to give it another try.

* * *

Alright, three, two, one… GO!  
And they're off…well not really, since the chapter ended, they are stuck in the place.

Tomorrow, we'll finally enter the Thanator's valley, but right now, we'll enter the dream world… Why dreamworld you ask? That's simple, because It's 23:00 here and I'm about to post this and get some rest.

The time I gave you above is not actual time however, but rather the time I expect it will be posted (it's 22:33 right now and by the time I'm finished with the answers it will be 22:40, then spell-check and proofreading, and I'll be uploading it at 22:55 after some minor modifications, I'll post it at 23:00)

Answers to readers!  
-Yukidog: Bomb has been planted!

-Forgotten shock trooper: Today I had -15 degrees, when I started my car and tried to move forward, I was being held in place. I checked the brakes and found out that they were all released… After pushing the pedal a little further, with a snapping noise I found out that my wheels were frozen and didn't want to spin.

-A sitting Duck: 10 centimeters of snow and everybody drives around 10 miles per hour here. The ice is around 2 to 3 centimeters thick (and it's the main reason I 'bumped' into that car two days ago) I don't whine about the European snow though,because I enjoy it.(Besides, is it right to say it's European snow? It's everybody's snow and it certainly doesn't belong to only one continent, who knows if the water from which is it doesn't come from for example Asia) while it's not two to four inches per day, it's about 2 to three centimeters per day when it snows (It isn't snowing right now, thank god for that!)

That's all, since it's 22:41

Read & Review

Having tight schedule prevents from being bored


	280. Chapter 279 No one's first encounter

The day was beautiful, really! (This time, a lot of sarcasm is involved, too much for my taste though). If you ask your father if he has a soldering gun and he says yes, you automatically think that he'll bring it, especially if you called to him for this single reason. When he brought his 'toolbox' I immediately got ready and prepared the car for the 'surgery', when I however prepared everything, I opened the box to find it empty… So now I'm immobile, and my own soldering gun is in garage in another city, oh joy!

* * *

Chapter 279: No one's first encounter

"[So, what's eating you Rick?]" Thanty continued in making the jokes on Rick's account. Rick was currently not feeling like entering after the blood and gore he just saw, it simply wasn't smart to go in place like that. He didn't have problems with dead animals though. He had problems with those who killed them.

"[Not funny considering that it might be true in a few moments]" Rick said, pointing out that something might indeed end up eating him. They were however still standing on the same place as five minutes before.

"[It would be foolish to turn back now.]" Thanatoress pointed out, forcing Rick to gather all the courage he could at the moment, he looked at Thanatoress and at Thanty. Each Thanator offered him a different look, while Thanty's was 'I told you so' kind of look while Thanatoress was more like 'we should take the first step together' Rick however knew that turning back now might be a coward's choice, and even though he might be many things, coward is not one of them. Rick took a deep breath, closed his eyes and made a step forward. Two silent thuds confirmed that both thanators had also made a step forward. He made another and another and another and the thuds started to repeat rhythmically. Rick made totally eight steps before he was forced to stop by something hitting him in the face.

At first he thought he managed to bump into some thanator, just like in some bad movie but judging by Thanty's laughter, the reality was much crueler than he thought. The object was tree into which he blindly walked. "_Note to self: If you ever feel the need to close your eyes and make a dramatic first step, remember to open your eyes after one step to prevent incidents like this_" He thought while taking a step back away from the tree which was covered in blood. He managed to get some of the blood which was too fresh for his liking on his face. The blood was so fresh that it was still in semi-liquid state, meaning that it was splattered there only recently.

"So gross!" Rick said while trying to get the blood off his face.

"[So much for dramatic atmosphere then]" Thanty said while walking next to Rick. Rick quickly started walking behind Thanty and Thanatoress was watching Rick's six, once again making a formation which might protect Rick from front and rear. Rick suddenly got the strange feeling, it was intuition-like feeling which told him that something bad is going to happen, he thought that when he saw two shiny things lying on a big branch above them.

When the Thanator who was up there realized that Rick has seen him, he prepared and then jumped. Much to Rick's dismay, he was jumping directly at him. It was only thanks to Thanatoress' quick reaction that Rick wasn't crushed and then eaten alive by the predator. Thanatoress also noticed the thanator above them and when he was about to jump on Rick, she also prepared for a jump, the both thanators connected in the air and thanks to Thanatoress's momentum, he was pushed toward Thanty , managing to miss the dodging Rick who made a jump of faith to the right side.

It was really a jump of faith since he had faith in his chances of survival getting higher if he jumped to the right. His faith was however blind one since his jump ended with him hugging the tree into which he jumped. "_Why Eywa, Why?_" He was about to ask Eywa why she planted the tree just there when he realized that Thanatoress was now standing between him and the thanator who was growling at her.

"[Learn to know your strength, while it is still no match for me, you should've known that you'll jump over your prey.]" The thanator, who was male judging by the voice, was a little older than Thanatoress and was pretty sure that she miscalculated her jump, not realizing that she didn't want to jump on Rick and eat him.

"[Do not underestimate me]" Thanatoress growled at him while Thanty walked right next to her, showing his rather big fangs to the thanator who was amused by this.

"[You should also know that fighting among ourselves is not allowed in the valley. So if you two are loners, you better learn to tolerate the others while you are here, lest you want to face us all]" The thanator explained to the two thanators who were obviously new around here. He expected that they didn't know the rules around here but then again, when he first came here, he didn't know them either, so it was understandable that they won't know them too.

"[The rules apply to everyone right?]" Thanty asked after he closed his mouth. That's when Rick slowly started walking toward his adoptive parents, but since they've blocked the view of the thanator who tried to attack him, he couldn't see him and the thanator couldn't see him either.

"[Yes, the rules apply to everyone.]" The thanator said while nodding patiently. Although Rick and his group of thanators didn't know it, there were rules for telling the new arrivals the rules before doing anything else, so if you were approached by a thanator who was new around here while hunting, you simply had to stop the hunt and introduce the rules to the newcomer because without knowing the rules, he might do something stupid, or even kill someone which will be more painful to the whole valley than not managing to catch one yerik, there was plethora of yeriks running around these parts.

"[The rules are following: You will not attack another Thanator, penalty for failing to do so is death. If you have a disagreement with other Thanator, then you might challenge him to a duel, duel is the only exception when you can attack other thanator. If you are challenged to a duel, you have to either accept and fight for what you've said or done, or you can refuse to fight but you will be forced to take it back or face the consequences of doing this or that.] He continued explaining even though Rick managed to get between Thanty's and Thanatoress' front paws and was looking at the thanator.

The thanator in front of him was a certainly thinner than Thanty or Thanatoress, he also appeared to be less muscular but more agile than them. If he was a human, you would put your hands into your pockets when passing around him in order to make sure you weren't robbed when you weren't looking. Rick knew that this might be dangerous and so he had his gun prepared even before he started advancing toward his friends.

"[Mating is also forbidden if there is someone else around, do it in private. Do not steal other's food and mind the children]" The thanator said while still eyeing the human who seemed to be listening to him too.

"[Any questions or can I get back to killing that small annoying thing which is by the way standing right next to you]" He said while nodding in Rick's general direction, but because the two thanators and the third pseudo-thanator, more known as Rick, were standing so close to each other, he might've pointed at either of them.

The first one who responded was Thanatoress "[You will not hurt him, he might a little annoying but he is member of my family]" She clearly stated that any attacks on the members of her family will be dealt with.

"[I didn't mean your companion for Eywa's sake. I meant that little animal between the two of you]" He said in amused tone, probably thinking about how can someone who managed to get to this age can be so dense? Thanatoress however didn't move a muscle and still remained in threatening position while Thanty looked at Rick who was looking back at him. The thanator in front of them looked a little confused when Rick and Thanty looked at each other.

"[By Eywa he is right! There is something small and ugly right here!]" Thanty exclaimed while jumping away from Rick, he then went to the prone position and crawled to Rick and then poked him with one of his claws.

"[It's alive!] He said while Rick looked at him with a look that said 'are you quite done?'

The other thanator however seemed to be amused by this, mostly because he didn't know what kind of animal this thing really was.

"[Stop making a fool out of yourself Thanty]" Thanatoress said while looking at her mate who was messing around with her adoptive son.

[He likes to play with food doesn't he?]" The thanator who was watching them asked Thanatoress while watching Thanty prodding Rick once again. He has already lost the interest in trying to eat this thing and instead concentrated on the amusement which was generated by playful Thanty and Rick.

Rick wanted to stay quiet as long as possible but Thanty's continuous prodding was getting worse so he eventually decided to act. "_You should act like a thanator!_" Rick thought and so he did the only thing he knew for sure that any other thanator would've done if they were in his place, when Thanty slowly tried to prod him for the sixth time, Rick quickly moved to the side and bit his adoptive father's paw. Thanty didn't even feel the pain of Rick's teeth which weren't even trying to get through the horribly tasting skin of his. Instead he lifted the paw in the air, making Rick hold it with his hands since his neck wasn't that strong to begin with.

"[Hey, you heard the Thanator, no fighting among thanators unless it's a duel…]" Thanty said to Rick who then gave him a thumb up while still holding his paw with his other hand and his teeth.

"[If you haven't notice, that isn't a thanator.]" The thanator who was amused at first quickly started to feel annoyed by Thanty's stupidity.

"[Ask him, he'll tell you that he indeed is a thanator]" Thanty said while moving on five legs toward the other thanator, all this while still holding Rick raised in the air.

"[This is pointless, just eat it and I'll show you the way to the center]" The annoyed thanator said while looking at Rick who climbed up and sat on Thanty's paw.

"[Ask him]" Thanty insisted while Thanatoress sighed.

"[If it is what it takes to get rid of you then fine]" The thanator said to Thanty and then looked at Rick who was sitting on Thanty's paw.

"[Are you a thanator, thingy?]" He asked Rick who just tilted his head.

"[See?]" The thanator looked at Thanty and wondered if it would be considered as stealing the food if he tried to eat the animal now.

"[Human in body, Thanator in mind. That is my destiny]" Rick said in mysterious voice making the thanator jump back after hearing this.

* * *

Scaring Thanator's population, one thanator at time! Next please!

Well, that chapter was somewhat amusing (I hope it was ) and while it was supposed to be dramatic and action filled at first, I decided to do a light hearted chapter today since… Hell I don't have any reason for making it more funny and random than action filled with shooting and stuff.

I need a soldering gun! (More in 'above the line rant' )

Answers to readers

-The stone tiger: Try turning 180 while at least one wheel remains on exactly the same spot while you turn (People are like "WTF? This car can do this?" all the time)

-Hideout writer: *Skipped for the love of all that is na'vi*

-Forgotten shock trooper: Hey! He got a name, his name is 'dog' and since he's a viperwolf, you can call him 'dog' if you want.

-Yukidog: About meter tall and one and half meter long, just like your average dog :)

-A sitting duck: well, that's way too fast for me to drive on ice. Even if I had tracks instead of wheels

-The Demogorgon: I'm from Czech republic (mentioned in previous chapters) and also, let's keep it English whenever possible, I bet most of you prefer "_**I see you**_" Instead of Oel Ngati Kameie, Right?

Alright, that's all. Let's see you tomorrow after you guys possibly flame me for not meeting up yer expectations, but remember: Rick is still on the outskirts, the thanators are in the 'center' :-)

Read & Review

Thanks


	281. Chapter 280 No one's first impression

Some days, it is better not to leave your bed. Luckily, I knew that this was one of those days and so I stayed in the bed till now… Its 20:09 and I'm like "YEAH BABY!"  
(While in my bed, I've been practicing barrel rolls by Z button, just like Peppy said)

* * *

Chapter 280: No one's first impressions

"[It can speak?]" The thanator was now watching the 'food' which was rather talkative with renewed interest in it. Never in his life has he seen food which was capable of speaking Thanatorish, even some thanators weren't as fluent as this creature which was still sitting on Thanty's raised paw.

"[He]" Thanty pointed out, making the Thanator wonder what was that supposed to mean.

"[What?]" He asked, still looking at Rick who was just sitting there.

"[Hey, just because his genitals are so small you can't possibly hope to see them, he is still male]" Thanty said, managing to make Rick angry. There were some things you don't say to your much smaller friend, and pointing that his genitals were small was rather insulting.

"[Keep talking, I should however let you know that I know where you sleep, Thanty.] Rick pointed out while putting his hand on the knife which was still attached to Rick's belt. Thanty gulped as if he was scared and stopped talking. He knew that Rick wouldn't do it, and therefore he didn't have to fear it, but he couldn't make fun of his friend who was only partially thanator when he was supposed to show the world that he was indeed thanator.

"[What exactly are you?]" The Thanator asked Rick while moving his head closer to Thanty's paw in order to see Rick even better. Rick felt a little threatened but he didn't let the emotion to show itself on his face.

"[I'm a human, or I was… Although I do not look like one, I'm a Thanator at heart.]" Rick said to the Thanator who wasn't sure what to think about this situation. Sure this thing was strange since it could speak and all but it being a thanator was something completely different. You must've been born a Thanator! It is not something you could become. More the thanator thought about it, the less sense it made and so he decided to do what he was supposed to do, and that was reciting the rules and then lead the newcomers to the Center of their valley, it was not up to him to decide if Rick was indeed a thanator or if he was just a first chow which will get to the center.

"[Whatever you might be now, it is not up to me to decide if you are allowed here or not.]" He said to Rick who just simply nodded before standing up on Thanty's paw. It was rather hard to keep balance on his paw but Rick managed to even run on it toward Thanty's shoulder. That surprised Thanty a little, considering that inappropriate comment he made on Rick's genitals before. Rick however only ran on his shoulder and then hopped behind his neck.

"[Alright, move my well endowed friend]" Rick said to Thanty who immediately realized what this jab was supposed to mean.

"[Let's just go]" Thanatoress said to both her mate and Rick who were acting like children. The thanator in front of them just sighed and started walking toward the Center.

Thanatoress decided that it might not hurt if she tried to strike a conversation with him.

"[That's an awful lot of rules you have here, who created them?]" She began after she managed to walk right next to him while leaving Rick and Thanty behind. Thanty and Rick were therefore left alone, which allowed them to have a conversation about the possibility of Rick dying.

"[Can I have your booze if you die?]" Thanty asked Rick who was utterly horrified by that question. He didn't want to die. He didn't even want to think about what his death might cause, not to mention thinking about who will get something from his belongings.

"[Thanks a lot for pointing out that you I might not survive this trip]" Rick said to Thanty who was walking right behind Thanatoress now.

"[Hey, I told you that the first time you began thinking about going here, so don't be mad at me now. You have been warned before that.]" He told Rick while noticing that there were more and more thanators. Right now, the number of thanators in his immediate vicinity increased from total number of two "_Wait, three of them, Rick is also a Thanator" _Thanty realized that there were three of them before, but now there were eight of them. Thanatoress, Thanatorish Guide and Rick were the only known thanators to him, the rest were simply minding their own business.

Two of them were simply lying in the grass, enjoying the sun on their dark skin while the bunch of three other thanators who were talking among themselves until now, were looking at Thanty who seemed to be talking to himself, only after closer inspection did they noticed Rick who was partially hidden behind his quills. When they however spotted it, they immediately thought that it was just some kind of exotic parasite and that this Thanator came from far far away just like his more fortunate female friend who didn't have any parasite on her. One of the thanators who was conversing with the others has decided to be so polite to point out that there was an awfully looking parasite on his neck. He walked right next to Thanty and began

"[Hey newcomer. I'm not sure if you are aware of it but you have a parasite on your neck, need help with that?]" He asked. Thanty looked at the Thanator male who seemed to be less than decade old.

"[Heard that Ricky? He said you were a parasite]" Thanty said while rolling his eyes as if he was looking on something above him. Rick quickly climbed through Thanty's quills and emerged on Thanty's forehead. The young Thanator who was walking beside the 'Rick' infested Thanty wondered if Thanty was mentally ill, considering that he was talking to parasite on his head.

"[He did?]" Rick asked while looking into Thanty's eyes from up close. The fact that the 'parasite' could talk surprised the young thanator who immediately put some distance between Thanty and himself. Thanty knew that scaring the younglings wasn't the best idea, but it sure was amusing.

"[Yes, and I'll believe him unless you convince me otherwise]" Thanty said, making Rick sneer.

"[I'm well aware of my friend, friend but thank you for your concern.]" Thanty said to the much younger thanator who was too surprised to do anything else beside nodding and then trotting toward his friends.

"That's two" Rick said in English.

"[Yes, about five dozens of them remains]" Thanty said, he knew the approximate number of the thanators in the valley thanks to his heat-seeking quills, he however couldn't get a precise number thanks to the size of the valley and to a certain human who has been sitting in front of the said quills.

"[That much?]" Rick asked while looking around. The total number of thanators grew with each step they have made, or rather with each step Thanty and the others made, since Rick was sitting on top of Thanty's head, he didn't need to move.

"[Just look around yourself Rick, there are already dozens of eyes on us, mostly on you and me but there are also those boys]" Thanty said while turning his head and therefore turning Rick toward a group of young Thanators who were looking at Thanatoress with a grins which could only mean trouble.

"[Well, at least it is nice around here]" Rick said, pointing at pond from which several smaller cubs were drinking right now.

"[Let's see how long you will be able to see the beauty of this place.]" Thanty said making Rick wonder why he said that, the answer to that question however revealed itself, just as it usually did, in following five minutes.

The place their Thanatorish guide was leading them to was under a ramp made out of rock. Thanty thought it might've been some naturally formed stage for some important thanator who would like to address the other thanators in here. It didn't happen often but Thanty was completely right about the stage. When there were only several steps to be made, an old looking Thanator, along with two females who were standing on both his sides, walked up on the stage and waited patiently for Thanatoress and Thanty to walk over to him. The Thanatorish guide, which stood between Thanty and Thanatoress, seemed to be stretching in front of the stage. A few moments later, Rick realized that it was no stretch but a bowing gesture, by that time Rick was once again hidden behind Thanty's quills because he wanted to prevent another 'it's a parasite' reaction.

"[Alpha, these tw… three thanators have been found wandering on our borders, according to the rules I brought them here]" The thanator said as if he said this sentence over and over again many times, which actually might've been truth.

The alpha male looked at the newcomers and then back at the guide.

"[Are you trying to mock me? Do you think I am too old to be able to count to three?]" The alpha male started yelling at the Thanator who bowed once again.

"[I do not]" the thanator said with a tone which was literally begging for forgiveness.

"[Then show me the third Thanator, for I see only two newcomers]" The alpha male said to the thanator who turned to Thanty and nodded to him. Thanty knew that this gesture was supposed to mean 'show your friend or I'll kill you before he kills me'. By that time, the thanators who were minding their own business until now, have gathered around the meeting spot, some of them spotted Rick and some of them didn't. Those who spotted him however did a little to point out that there was a human on that thanator's back.

"[Hey Ricky, time to show yourself to the world.]" Thanty mumbled just enough for Rick and the thanator on his side to hear it. The Alpha Thanator was waiting patiently on top of the stage.

"Whatever you do, just hold your head up high" Rick said while standing up.

"[Should I raise my fists up in the air too?]" Thanty said, quoting one of the old and famous songs.

"Sure, play metal louder than hell" Rick said while brushing away the quills and literally walking on top of Thanty's head, surprising the alpha male who didn't expect to see human, a human in his valley. He was about to speak when Rick bowed on Thanty's muzzle. Thanty had some problems keeping his muzzle in one place, he was used to lifting things with his mouth all the time but keeping your nose straight and not moving it at all, while there was a human balancing on it, was certainly not easy.

"[That is no thanator you yerik! That's a human]" The alpha male yelled at the thanator.

"[If I may be so bold]" Rick began speaking after Alpha was done scolding the other thanator. The fact that he was speaking like a thanator managed to surprise every thanator around him. Even those who were prepared to get rid of the human vermin on Thanty's nose.

"[Then I would like to point out that even though I look like a human, I'm a thanator at heart]" These words seemed to fuel Alpha's hatred toward humans. He however decided to do this like he was supposed to do: By the rules his forefathers made.

"[You are a human, the being which fell from the sky. You are no thanator, whatever your claims might be.]" The Alpha male said, concentrating on the fake-Thanator instead of focusing on welcoming the other two thanators.

"[Humans are unable to breathe Pandora's air]" Rick pointed out that he didn't have an exopack, but it meant a little to the alpha thanator.

"[This means nothing.]" The alpha male exclaimed.

"[Then how come I am able to speak with you in your own language?]" Rick asked the alpha male in almost challenging tone.

"[Humans are weak, that's why they learned to use metal and stone to their own ends, just like na'vi learned to do with wood, you could've learned how to speak like us just like you've learned how to craft the weapon which is on your back]" The alpha said, once again managing to prove that Rick was a human.

* * *

Oh man, Rick is losing his touch! He is unable to convince the Alpha Thanator that he is a thanator, which is bad.

What will happen next? Will Rick bring some argument with which he'll be able to convince the Thanators that he is indeed partially a thanator? What about the plan he had and which he has been consulting with Jake, what was it? Will it work if Rick dies thanks to his inability to convince them?

So many questions, so little time to answer them all.

I will however answer the questions from you, my faithful readers:

-The stone tiger: Thanks

-Forgotten shock trooper: Providing explanations, one chapter at time. (Left 4 thanators: Thanator's Mercy campaign)

-Yukidog: Whoa, you have a viperwolf dog? *Adding your dog to the 'what I want to see before I die' list*

-The demogorgon: Yes, this story might end up with Thanty, Thanatoress and Rick being devoured for mocking the Alpha thanator(Since I'm getting tired of making these chapters every day, it's a possible outcome)

The references belong to their respective owners

Read & Watch out for 'Rick's infestation'!


	282. Chapter 281 No one is unwelcome

Today, one man told me that I had no life, spending my whole life playing games and "this fanfiction just proves it" My reply? "'Tis not true that I have no life. Quite the opposite my friend, I have many lives which I already lived to the fullest and never did I regretted living each and every one of them, no matter how they ended."

* * *

Chapter 281: No one is unwelcome

The debate was going on long enough, and one side of this conflict started thinking about the possibility that this course of action might've not been the wisest one. The defending party figured that out after the attack. The first attack was however easy to repel as the enemies weren't strong enough to survive the hail of the bullets.

"Give me that thing!" Familiar voice cut it and suddenly, the whole world which was threatened by the horrible enemy was covered by a hand.

"As your commanding officer, I demand that you return my Gameguy 2000 immediately!" Jason said to Harry who was bold enough to take that ancient gaming platform from him.

"I don't care about martial court, you will not be playing this thing while you are driving the car I am sitting in" Harry pointed at Jason's knees which were holding the steering wheel , that was the main reason why the car didn't end up in another tree, yet. But harry was feeling rather optimistic after the whole crash into the tree incident and so he thought that another close encounter with tree won't happen at least for another 6 minutes.

He was however once again wrong. Even though Jason stopped playing his little Gameguy 2000, his driving skill didn't improve much and so in exactly five minutes, they've ended up in another tree. This time however, the crew was prepared and so the results of the crash weren't as catastrophic as one would've thought, well, at least there weren't any catastrophic results on the crew but the car took a pretty bad hit. This time however it wasn't Jason's fault since there was a root big and strong enough to catch the wheel of the said vehicle and thanks to it, the car was turned toward the tree which ended its mechanical life for good. The whole crew was still present on the vehicle.

"Alright, we've got rid of the non-stealthy vehicle, time to go" Jason said in a manner that he once again seemed to know what he was doing.

Everyone get out of the ruined vehicle which wasn't able to start after the crash like this and waited for their 'logically impaired' leader to issue a new order. While Harry was sometimes mad at his fearless and quite possibly mindless leader for getting them into most absurd situations and managing to endanger their lives on daily basis, he was still glad that he was his superior. This way, they could enjoy much more fun for which they are still paid. "_I could've got an uptight leader who would send me on 'Scouting' missions all the time because he wouldn't like me_." Considering this point of view, Harry's job was one of the few ones you wanted to do, since it was fun, allowed you to be rude at your boss and they gave you a gun and expensive armor which allowed you to sneak into women's shower room.

"Alright, let's move out, that way!" Jason yelled through the radio set, pointing in the direction they've been traveling to the whole way and the whole unit set out without saying anything about it. They didn't need to say anything this time because he was going in the right direction and that was all that mattered.

Big Joe, who was walking right beside Jason, was looking around to see if there was anything to shoot while they were here, but alas there was nothing, which was rather strange considering that the jungle was usually full of life. It meant that either something scary is around here, or passed through here.

"I don't like this" He mumbled, but thanks to the radio, everyone heard that comment and responses to it varied from "I don't like you" which was said by grumpy over "Why not, it's nice and quiet around here" from Harry and finally ending up with the Gunny and Shooty who had the same opinion about this thing.

"I feel like we're being watched Mon, and I don't like that feeling unless it's a nice woman who is watching me." That sentence however earned a lot of approval from everyone in the group, even Big Joe agreed that he wouldn't mind a nice woman watching him, but then again he agreed only to be able to conceal his real sexuality for a little bit longer. The distance between the hell's gate and the home tree was considerable, but considering that the distance between the car and the hell's gate was approximately the same, it was no wonder that they've soon were able to spot the first signs of na'vi living nearby.

The first sign of na'vi living around here was however a little too straightforward as Harry managed to detect a blue moving thing and heard a splashing sounds. After he gave the 'wait' signal, everybody, even Jason stopped and Harry immediately began the leader of the squad. The hand signals overruled everyone, and if you made a 'stop, something is not right' gesture, then you were promoted to the squad leader at least until you either realized that it was nothing, or until you've lead the squad to the enemy. Harry of course knew where the enemy was thanks to the fact that those na'vi were unaware of what was happening around them.

Slowly the humans crawled toward the place until they finally saw who made those sounds. When they've emerged through the thick underbrush, they found themselves in front of a pond which was rather big and considering that there were several na'vi females bathing in it, it might've been pretty deep too since only their upper side could've been seen, that was however enough to make the whole squad lie there and 'gather intelligence on the enemy' the gathering however consisted of Jason, Harry, Grumpy, Gunny and Shooty watching the bathing women. This was one of the many advantages the stealth suit offered, the ability to watch rather attractive enemies take bath in the pond. The females who consisted of Zirina, Tarya and Alyara were completely unaware of the fact that they were being watched by the stealth squad.

"_**Oh shush, he will be fine**_" Zirina said to Tarya, who was still concerned about Rick.

"_**This is the reason why I still don't have a mate. I fear that I'll be unable to stop thinking about him like Tarya does**_" Alyara said, splashing some water into Tarya's face. Tarya didn't expect that and so she inhaled some of the water, she however quickly retaliated by splashing the water into Alyara's face too. Alyara was expecting retaliation but in order to splash Tarya better, she had to stand up. Even though she didn't know it, this was the best hit she managed to do to any human, she managed to injure five humans at one, the injury wasn't serious and the stealth operatives didn't notice the nosebleed they've got until it touched their mouths.

"Whoa? Did you see that piece of tail?" Harry asked Gunny who was lying next to him, Gunny was however unable to reply as he was still trying to burn the image into his mind. What made the squad even happier was the fact that Alyara wasn't the only na'vi who stood up. Zirina and Tarya also stood up and they've splashed each other with lots of water while moving in the pond.

Big Joe who wasn't interested in this however decided to look around some more, since he knew that the guys will be staying right where he left them, he had a lot of time to kill since he knew how long does it usually take for females to bathe. He looked around for something to do, but there was nothing since the animals didn't dare to come close to the na'vi who were usually eating them. When he turned around, he saw every stealth ops member near the pond, five of them were laying near it and the sixth one was seemed to approach the pond. The sixth one however wasn't supposed to be here since there were only six of the stealth operatives in the area, including Big Joe. Big Joe saw him only thanks to the Friend or Foe system which showed Miguel as friend.

Miguel on the other hand had turned off the IFF system since there was this part of the IFF system which alerted you on a hostile presence being really close to the Miguel and since he wasn't capable of adding the 'dog' to the friend list, he was constantly bugged by the system, in fact he deactivated the system after a twenty minutes of constant beeping and artificial voice saying "**Enemy detected**" every five seconds. The viperwolf which was now labeled as 'dog' was following its master like any other dog would, the only problem was that he was no dog. Instead he was a viperwolf who was trying to survive by joining larger animal which by the way wiped out his family.

"_With him, I'll be able to survive much longer, but I must not make him angry._" The viperwolf thought as he was silently walking behind the now invisible master. It was capable of 'seeing' him thanks to the fact that he knew his smell and the distance between them wasn't that large.

Miguel eventually walked to the same spot as the rest of the stealth ops, but because he didn't have the IFF system on, he only saw the bathing na'vi while the Jason's squad saw him too.

"Who is that guy?" Gunny asked Shooty who replied with

"Are you gay? Forget the guy and enjoy the show!" The whole conversation was transferred through the radio and therefore nobody except Jason's squad was able to hear it. Even Miguel wasn't capable of hearing it since his team used a slightly different frequencies.

"_Isn't that the?_" Miguel thought after spotting the females.

"Isn't that the_ target's wife?_" He thought after he recognized Tarya who was now smiling as she was splashing Zirina with the water. Her tail was moving from side to side playfully, it however sometimes bolted to the side as she was trying to dodge the incoming water which always proved almost impossible due to the fact that the water hindered her movement.

"_Only three of them, might as well kill them and hide before attracting the others._" He thought. It was a good plan, considering that there were only three of them. What made things even better was the fact that one of them was Rick's mate, and if he killed her, then when will Rick realize what is going on, he'll snap and he'll try to get some revenge. This would mean that Miguel will have a clear shot on him too in the near future. It was all just a matter of time.

"_Sorry girl, but you've married a bad guy. Nothing personal_" He thought while he was slowly raising his weapon and getting her in his scope. He wanted to kill all of them with one shot if possible. It was possible only if they line up, which happened after a few moments.

"_**You act like you will die without Rick, come on Tarya!**_" Alyara teased Tarya who was also laughing.

*Ka-blam!*

* * *

Enough is enough, I've had it. I had enough of these (Censored) Stealth ops near my (Censored) pond!

*Ka-blam!*

Alright, and I had enough holes in my body as well. I hate you Miguel!

"Shut up and Die already"

What's the big idea?

"I blame you for my misery"

Fair enough…. Let's get going

What happens next? Will I make another unexpected twist in the story? Should I play some dramatic music right now? Will I be able to get some rest after fixing my car's rear lights with my soldering gun?

Can it catch on fire?

We'll never know for certain unless we wait another day to answer those questions

The answers for yesterday's questions:

-Demogorgon: What if I lack motivation? I'm not getting paid for this (neither I can accept any sort of money for doing this according to the law) and while my imagination knows little boundaries, even I might eventually run out of ideas… (Ideas at 30% and falling!)

-Forgotten shock trooper: I don't kill the zombies! I'm friend with zombies, there is also one flying skull called Morte which is my friend. (Extra points if you get the reference)

-The stone tiger: "Hey! I'll survive, this is No one Gets left behind and not No one Gets eaten by Thanators!"

That's right, show 'em Rick!

Time for me to go…

(I forgot what to write in here)


	283. Chapter 282 No one's child

Isn't that sweet? Everything is so silent this time of year, hell even my car's engine stopped roaring and instead of that, she started to feel grumpy and grumbles every time I try to wake her up. There is supposed to be extra thick ice on the roads tomorrow. *Starts his car* No one lives forever, so the last man standing is a coward! *Stomps the gas!*

* * *

Chapter 282: No one's child

"[Enough of this, human!]" The alpha said, ending the rather tiresome conversation on 'Is Rick Thanator or not' topic. Rick knew that he didn't fare too well while proving that he is a Thanator.

"[Not only that you lying to us, but you are also lying to yourself!]" The Alpha said while looking at Rick with a hint of pity in his eyes. Rick was standing on the ground with Thanty on one side and Thanatoress on the other. Those two were the only thing that needed to be killed in order for the other thanators to devour Rick.

"[You cannot be a Thanator, you were not raised as a Thanator, you know nothing about us and yet you claim that you are one? Surely you must see the madness in your words]" The Alpha showed his more patient side, if it was somebody else, he would've killed him on spot but this human was special. Even though there might be thousands of them running around, this might be the only one who could speak their language, and if he was taught to speak, then he must've had something to say. After ten minutes of arguing with the human only, the alpha turned to Thanatoress and Thanty.

"[You two are of course allowed to our valley if you follow the rules]" He said nodding to them, which meant that they were allowed to leave the 'circle' in front of him.

"[Alright]" Thanty said, looking around but then deciding to stay where he was standing. Thanatoress did the same and therefore the only one who left the circle was their guide. Alpha wasn't surprised by their reaction at all. "_He managed to convince them that he was one of them, they won't even leave him. Such bonds cannot be built on lies and deceit_" Alpha thought. His ability to see things the other thanators couldn't was one of the reasons why he was chosen as an alpha. He always thought about the consequences of his actions unlike the many other thanators around him. If he decided that this should be that way, there was no arguing about it since he proved many times already that it was the best course of action.

"[Judging me without giving me a chance to prove myself…]" Rick said out loud as yet another attempt to convince Alpha to give him a chance. Alpha however didn't like the idea of having a human in the valley, yet he felt that allowing this human might prove both very amusing and it might offer him a new way to look at this world.

"[Very well then, if you insist on being a Thanator, then we'll see that you will learn to live like a thanator… From the beginning!]" Alpha said, making Rick wonder what was 'from the beginning' supposed to mean, he however didn't want to ask about it more since he might dissuade Alpha from giving him a chance.

"[I accept]" He said, not aware of what was he getting himself into. Thanty however seemed to understand, he however found the idea of what was going to happen rather amusing and so he simply didn't inform Rick about the possibility that he'll be 'issued' a mother and then he'll be raised as a Thanator cub. "_I hope I'll be allowed to watch it, as it seems as an extremely funny idea._" Thanty thought while Thanatoress thought about things completely different.

"[You will be born again then, human…]" Alpha said, looking around the gathering around the circle until he found the thanator he was looking for. When she spotted that he was looking at her, she raised her head and looked at the alpha.

"[Come]" Alpha said, motioning for the Thanator female to get into 'the ring' this thanator female wasn't entirely happy about being selected but then again, if alpha wished it, then there was no arguing about it. She simply walked forward to the circle and Thanty and Thanatoress gave her some space. Rick turned around to see the female. It was rather young female. She seemed to be only 8 or so years old in the thanator's years. Which meant that she would be considered as a 19 years old human in the human society, the thanator's however reached maturity much sooner than humans and so eight years was enough for a thanator to develop fully.

"[This, human, will be your mother for fifteen sunrises, and her young ones shall be your brothers, show us then what kind of thanator you are.]" The alpha said, watching Rick's face loose a little bit of color.

"_Well, that wasn't the way I wanted to prove myself to the thanators, but…_" Rick looked at his 'mother' who seemed to be watching him with a wary eye, scrutinizing her new cub. Rick was slightly surprised by the fact that she already had cubs but he wasn't going to investigate that until later. She was certainly smaller than Thanty or Thanatoress, she was only two meters tall and three meters long so Rick could see eye to eye with her which made things a little easier on him, usually the thanators didn't get much bigger than 2,8 meters according to the scientists, but Rick knew that thanators can get much bigger than that. Thanatoress, Thanty, Alpha, even almost every other thanator around here was bigger than 2,8 meters, ranging from three and half meters on Thanatoress's account to full four meters on Alpha.

"[I will do this]" Rick said while nodding toward his new mother who seemed to watch him for a moment, before he however had a chance to do anything, he was quickly picked up off the ground by his T-shirt like he was a kitten, and then he was carried away.

"[That's something you don't see very often]" Thanty said to Thanatoress who was looking at Rick with high expectations, even though he was supposed to learn everything from the beginning, she still had hope that he'll be accepted by the thanators in the valley. When Rick was carried away, the group of thanators which were surrounding the place around the circle disbanded, each one going their own way, except the few thanator males who were interested in Thanatoress.

"[No wonder even human was traveling with you]" One of the younger thanators, who was barely 14, talked to Thanatoress. She turned to him and saw his smile.

"[Even he wasn't able to resist your beauty]" He began but she cut him short

"[I am not looking for a mate, for I have my own mate right beside me]" She said nodding toward Thanty who was looking dangerously at the youngling.

There was blood, one couldn't distinguish what was blood and what was water anymore, before the blood in the pond however, there was a gunshot, or were there two of them? Tarya wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was attacked from behind when her guard was down.

She was grazed by big bullet which flew around her shoulder. The shoulder was bleeding vigorously now, but that wasn't the worst thing. There was also Zirina who got more than scratched by the bullet and was now trying to keep above the water using her hands only since her leg was injured badly by the passing bullet. Alyara, who wasn't expecting something like that, was shocked to see her friends injured.

A human in stealth suit materialized behind Tarya, holding his hand which was injured. The wrist was twisted in a horrible angle and few fingers seemed to be broken. He wasn't the only one which appeared though. There were five more of them which appeared, but they were standing away from the injured one. What was however rather strange that was while the injured one seemed to be facing them, the other ones seemed to be aiming at the injured one.

"Well look at that, the gay guy shot the girls!" Gunny said, holding the only smoking gun. The smoking gun was the main reason why was Alyara uninjured and why the other girls were only injured and not dead.

"I did not!" Big Joe, who managed to return to the rest of his squad exclaimed, causing the others to look at him with surprised and in Harry's case, even disgusted looks.

"We ain't talking bout you Mon, although this is rather disturbing news" Gunny said while still aiming at injured Miguel who wasn't sure why this completely unexpected case of friendly fire happened.

By that time, Tarya was already holding her injured shoulder and was trying to support Zirina whose leg was bleeding rather vigorously. Alyara on the other hand was already holding her bow, but she was unsure on which side she should shoot. Those humans looked same like Lucia, but there seemed to be two groups which held different opinions about their lives, and she wasn't sure who shot her friend. Tarya meanwhile tried to get Zirina from the water as Miguel started yelling at the other stealth squad.

"What the f*ck is wrong with you pr*cks? Are you high or just completely insane? Why would you shoot me?" He demanded while making obscene gesture with his uninjured hand between attempts to put his dislocated finger back to its place just like he attempted to do with the wrist. His weapon was lying in the nearby shrub, the weapon itself was damaged heavily as Gunny's bullet embedded itself to its side, bending it inward and thus making Tarya's injury the last one it'll ever make, unless someone decide to use it as a bludgeoning weapon.

"Because you are gay guy who likes to spoil the straight guy's fun!" Jason said while pointing his weapon at the confused Miguel.

"You are bunch of sick f**cks if you really mean that" He said while he enabled his stealth system once again. The fact that his finger and wrist got dislocated didn't mean his armor was damaged however, it just bended in a way It wasn't supposed to and therefore by simply putting it back in place allowed him to cloak himself again.

"Don't move a**hole!" Jason yelled at him and rushed toward him, he knew exactly where he was since his IFF system showed his silhouette. Miguel was still decided to run away from these friend or foe confused soldiers who rather sided with the na'vi than with the company which paid them.

He was however quickly stopped as Jason lunged at him.

Alyara watched with confusion as one man seemed to grab someone who wasn't visible and then disappear partially too while the cloaked one partially appeared. One suit had enough to power to hide itself, it however didn't have enough power to hide both suits and since they were connected, the power required to cloak fully was doubled. While Gunny and Shooty also jumped onto Miguel, thus managing to pin him down. Harry just stood above him, pointing with his gun at his head while Big Joe decided to play a diplomat in this encounter.

"Don't worry girls. We've got things under control!" He yelled at the girls. Tarya who managed to get Zirina out of the water also grabbed her bow. They were instructed to carry their weapons everywhere since the attack and the bath place was no exception. She quickly snatched it from the ground and tried to prepare the arrow when she realized that she couldn't because of the pain. Zirina on the other hand had no problems holding the bow and aiming at the party of strange humans which seemed to hold another one on the ground.

"Now little boy, you will tell us who you are and why the hell are you shooting at voluptuous ladies" Jason began interrogation, but then he realized that there were at least two bows aiming at him and so before doing anything else he gave an order to make "Tactical retreat!"

* * *

Strange yet somewhat funny chapter. Suspense AND humor remember? Now what was I going to say in here? Oh right, I cannot keep the suspense on forever so a little suspense once in a while will be alright.

No ranting since I'm so awesome (or some other completely random reason for not being able to rant today)

Answers to readers:

-The stone tiger: Of course I remember that (Rick is still angry at me for letting him die)

-AndreyRUS: There might be more, but as a cliffhanger, it was enough.

-Forgotten shock trooper: I don't do obvious things? Maybe I need to do something obvious to make things more random if you know what I mean. (keep thinking about the game though)

-Aquarian Cowboy: Wisdom? I spend more points in charisma. And yes, I have at least several dozens of chapters left.

-Yukidog: I like big dogs and I cannot die! (Quickly, whose line did I just butchered?)

-Na'viBambi: I am no sexist, for I strive for equality between genders and racism isn't just my thing. Whenever I hear the word racism, I remember the song 'why can't we be friends'

-Random Reader: Well, mean cliffhangers are the best ones!

-Demogorgon: I'm surely not a celebrity (neither do I wish to be) yet I'm unsure about the inragent part (If I translated it correctly, I make you angry but you will keep that rage inside, correct?) I might be that kind of person

Yay, another day another septi…I meant chapter!

Read & Review!


	284. Chapter 283 No one's rebirth

Let us think about our future for a moment. Oh my god, I can see what future holds for me… Apparently, I'll probably die in my car. (I figured that out by simply counting the time I spend in there, about three quarters a day.)  
This chapter was written from my trunk, where I'm currently sitting. Cheer for extreme condition writing!

* * *

Chapter 283: No one's rebirth

Everything happened so suddenly, one moment, Rick was being carried by his new 'mother' which was supposed to show him how to be thanator, and in another moment, he was being dropped on the ground and pounced by a thanator which was half the size of his mother. There were three thanators which lunged at him before he could even stand up and have a look around.

Those thanators weren't biting him however and their claws weren't strong enough to rip him to shreds, yet. Rick however didn't wait for anything and quickly pushed one of the thanators away from him using his legs while attempting to cover his face from the bites that never came. He thought that he was being attacked by thanators while he was merely used as a toy for the three young predators. He was about to get rid of the other two as well when there was a growl which seemed to get the attention of these thanators. These thanators were big as your above-average st. Bernard dog. They were approximately 120 centimeters tall and 180 long and now when Rick's 'mother' called them with "[Come here]" they've followed her without question.

"[We're here ma!]" They've replied simultaneously, making Rick wonder if they were triplets or not. While he was lifting himself off the ground, he received a scowling look from his mother. He quickly realized what was he supposed to do and quickly ran over to where she was standing right now. His brothers were wondering what was he and they've barely resisted the urge to pounce him again and examine him while holding him on the ground. No matter how young they were, each one of them possessed strength slightly bigger than Rick, thus allowing them to pounce him at will.

"[The Alpha…]" She began, nodding toward the alpha who was sitting in distance, looking in Rick's direction. "[Decided that I should raise this one as my own son…or daughter]" She found out that she wasn't sure about Rick's gender. Rick was about to tell her what exactly he was but when the muscles on his face moved, she immediately gave him a hard look which said that if he tried to say anything, he'll be without dinner, breakfast and maybe even without legs for some time.

The cubs looked at him and he looked at them, there was a lot of curiosity in their eyes which meant that he'll probably get little to no sleep tonight.

"[He is your brother or sister from now on.]" She said while walking around Rick, as if she wanted to get a better look herself. Rick was in a little torn dirty shirt, with a harness for holding additional magazines and gun which was attached to his back. With surgical precision, she reached for his weapon and yanked it from its place, making Rick almost fall on his rear.

"[If you are to be a thanator, you will have to learn to depend on your instincts, your paws are the only weapon you will need]" She said, but he didn't even turn around to face her. He knew that she was one of the most dangerous things in the universe now, not only that she was a natural killing machine, but now she was a natural killing machine armed with automatic standard issue rifle which was now set for burst fire mode.

"_Thanator with gun, RDA is so screwed if thanators learn how to use our weapons._" Rick thought, but there was no smile appearing on his face now. He was slowly getting into the 'drill sergeant is present' kind of mood. He knew that this will be tougher training than in the barracks back on earth, and probably tougher than living on Pandora with his gun. His mother then threw the gun onto the ground beside him, as if she wanted to see if he would pick it up. He turned toward it just like she expected, she expected him to be weak just as he looked like. She have seen human only once but she heard a lot about them, enough to know what their weapons looked like and that they were easily killed when separated from their weapons or their masks.

This one however didn't seem to wear a mask and that made 'it' a little different from the others, she however wanted to know if he would depend on his weapon or not. The other cubs were also watching him as he crouched next to the weapon and looked at it. His mother walked around him and noticed that he was touching something on his belt. He then pulled it out. It was a shiny and long thing, not unlike the weapon she just took from him, only it was much smaller than the one she took. He seemed to think about it and then he opened it like it was some sort of fruit, there he looked at the four yellow dots in it.

There were three yellow dots right next to each other in there and the last one was separated from the rest. He seemed to think about it and then he hit the gun in a way that made the metallic part with the yellow dot-things spin around. He then jerked his hand and the gun closed again, he laid it right on top of the other gun and then stood up. This, however she didn't see coming. She expected him to either pick his weapon up or keep the much smaller one in hope that he'll be able to hide it from her, he however knowingly put even his smaller gun to the ground and then stood up, proving that he had one of the most basic Thanatorish traits: Courage.

She walked right in front of Rick and put her paw on the guns which made discomforted sound  
"[You shall not touch these things until you leave.]" She said and Rick only nodded, there was no emotion on his face right now, which was making his mother worried, when there was no emotion, one couldn't judge his intentions. It was her family after all, even though he was a forced member of it, she wanted to know if ALL her sons were alright, including the newly adopted daughter…or son.

"[Tomorrow my children, I will show you how to hunt.]" She said, while turning toward the rest of her children who were still sitting in a row just like they've did when she called them.

"[But today, I shall get the food for you once more]" She said turning away from the children, letting them do whatever they want to do. They however mostly wanted to pounce their new brother or sister and examine him thoroughly, and even though Rick was prepared for the pouncing, he could do little to withstand the sheer force with which he was tackled. Immediately, he found himself lying on the ground while being assaulted by three thanators. This time however, they weren't trying to stop him from moving since he didn't squirm so much.

"[What are you?]" "[How come you have only four paws?]" "[Are you really our brother?]" These thanators certainly knew what they wanted to ask him since they've asked him all the questions they've wanted all at once, not giving him enough time to even hear all those questions, not to mention answering them all. He however decided that providing his much younger brothers an answer might be the best way to get rid of them.

"[I was a human!]" He said after he managed to get one of his brother's paws off his chest, thus allowing him to breathe more.

"[He smells funny!]" One of the triplet said, Rick however had to blink and therefore he didn't see who exactly was talking and thus leaving him to wonder which one of these three kids said that.

"[Maybe he tastes funny too]" The one on Rick's right suggested, before Rick could dissuade them from tasting him, he got licked on both hands and his face, leaving him surprised and partially confused about what the hell just happened. He wasn't a great fan of getting licked all over the place.

"[Stop that!]" He said, trying to get the drool out of his face, which wasn't exactly an easy job considering that his arms were also covered in this sticky goo.

"[He tastes horrible!]" The triplets agreed and Rick didn't know if he should feel insulted or glad about his own taste. He never really tasted himself so he wasn't sure how he tasted anyway, but he wasn't going to lick himself when he was covered in Thanatorish drool.

"[What's a humehn?]" The thanator in the middle asked and his brothers quickly repeated his question, twice.

"[Well, that's hard to explain, really!]" Rick replied, he wasn't sure how he should tell them that humans look much like him but that he wasn't human but a thanator, that would certainly confuse his brothers, he wasn't however really thinking about telling them much about the outside world, they needed to experience that on their own, or be taught by her mother since Rick's point of view might be completely different from how the thanators saw the world around them.

"[Let's play chase a yerik!]" One of them exclaimed, hopping sideways and looking at his brothers, the thanator on the opposite side mewled happily and quickly chased his brother while the middle one decided to talk to his brother some more. Rick managed to sit up and his brother seemed to backpedal a little in order to get his paws off Rick's body.

"[Will you play with us?]" He asked Rick who wasn't sure how this game was played.

"[What should I do?]" He asked while looking into the young predator's face.

"[One of us is Yerik and the others chase him, if you catch a yerik you must hold him until everyone is holding him, when everyone is holding him, the one who caught him first is the new yerik.]" Rick's brother explained to him, Rick quickly realized that those rules were similar to the tag game and differed only by the hold him down thing.

"[Alright, let's play]" He said, quickly getting up. Thanks to their size, Rick was capable of running about the same speed as them, but only for a short period of time since he was forced to sprint when they were running. He felt like he was young again, chasing another being just for fun. The other thanators in the valley seemed to pay much attention to him, but nobody seemed to want to go near him and either talk with him or argue with him or anything. Thanty and Thanatoress however were one of the top talks around here. Thanatoress was quickly picked for the 'most attractive' female around here, which meant a lot of trouble for Thanty who had to show the others that she wasn't free and that he was her mate. It was easy when the young ones tried, but rather hard when someone of his age and about his size came to them In order to exchange words with the most beautiful female around here.

Thanty knew the valley would be dangerous for Rick, he however thought that he, as a real thanator, might be safe around here, but he was getting from one problem into another one, mostly thanks to his beautiful mate.

"[Look, Rick is over there]" Thanty tried to think about something else and Rick, who was hunting with two other smaller thanators the third one, provided enough distraction for him to completely lose his train of thoughts.

"[Those might be his brothers now]" Thanatoress said in saddened voice. Thanty noticed that tone and quickly tried to figure out what was going on, when he however asked. Thanatoress avoided the question.

* * *

Whoa, something is going on, and I'm not talking about Rick's mother being strict… I mean, can't you feel it in the air? The dangers lurking around? No? Well, me neither…

I'll be ranting about the snow again, there is simply not enough of it! We need more snow in order to enjoy slipping on it, although considering the horrible amount of salt on the streets, you don't specifically need snow to slip on something, all you need is absurd amount of salt to slip on… Yay!

Answers to da readerz, yo!

-The stone tiger: Rick is the only person who had three mothers, and two of them were six legged predators…

-Forgotten shock trooper: *looks at Rick, who is currently chewing a plushy toy* naah, not really. He is getting into the whole 'im a thanator, rawr' thing.

-Hideout writer: Not a septic tank, but you were close enough.

-Yukidog: If you love her, there is no problem.

-Random Reader: I might've done it far more better

-N7: Sure they are, and no I'm not affiliated with any chan.

-Xerxes2003: Your logic is powerless when I'm around… But I will once again provide an explanation to you. They know one of them got away but they aren't sure about the threat since the whole squad just rushed in and got butchered. Second, thanators aren't the only means of detecting them as ikrans are also capable of detecting them. Those thanators' loyalties lie with Rick and his friends, but mostly, with Rick. If it wasn't for Rick, Thanty would've been killed or will be killing the na'vi.

-Athemis Fowlgers: Well, you don't need all that, simply read that slower : -)

-N7: Trust me, I don't hold it against you, I did many things (including locking myself in basement and then duct-taping the key to my backs only to wake up in the morning and search for a way out of the goddamn basement for two hours before noticing that there was something duct taped on my back) when I was drunk, no hard feelings :-)

Aye, imma finishin mah CHAPTORZ!

Read & BLAARGH


	285. Chapter 284 No one and the thoughts

Today I came home and saw that somebody sat on my chair, and that somebody played on my keyboard, and that somebody was surfing MY internet! I however didn't need to check my bed as I found my cat lying on the keyboard, thus waking up the computer from the standby mode… She was probably browsing lolcatz or roflthanators before I came home.

* * *

Chapter 284: No one and the thoughts

Every great thinker began with one simple question in their mind which needed answering. Right now, the question was "_If the most powerful being around here is attacked by five most powerful being around here, should I even try to interfere?_" This came from mind of one great Viperwolf thinker, who was now silently following his own 'most powerful being in the world' which was carried away by his companions. Although he couldn't see them, he could smell him and his smell was getting stronger and stronger with each step he made. He was determined to see where his master was, although he was a great thinker, he forgot to think about the fact that even when the smell was intensifying, he was still not capable of seeing him, and since the stealth squad was currently not moving and were simply looking at the Miguel who was now pinned on the ground by Gunny who was holding him and the others who were aiming at him, there was no sound which might give them away, they were also communicating through the radio and so they didn't need to talk loudly enough to be heard over their filters.

"So, you are the only guy who survived from that stealth squad? I didn't know that Stealth operative could be gay" Jason said, still continuing with the gay jokes on Miguel's account. Jason was however unaware of the fact that these jokes made one of his own stealth operatives feel uneasy, specifically Big Joe was feeling rather insulted by the last comment, he however remained silent as Jason was still trying to interrogate the prisoner of war.

"We have a stray alien dog here chief" Harry said while aiming at the dog which seemed to walk their way. Jason looked at the stray viperwolf which was sniffing the air around as if he tried to find them or something. Miguel however also got a clear view on the viperwolf.

"That's my friend 'dog'" Miguel said, still not sure why he didn't try to escape his rescuers who seemed to be torn between killing him and saving him. He then quickly realized that this bunch of slightly retarded stealth ops guys might be his only chance on finishing his mission which was still important to him.

"Your dog-friend? Like a boyfriend? Man, not only that you are gay, but you're gay zoo…wait, that's an alien dog right? You're Gay xenophilic zoophile." Henry came up with this insult which he immediately have to try out, it however was so weak that even Jason felt the stupidity of this comment.

"Are you going to sit on me until you kill me with these awkward insults?" Miguel asked but nobody paid attention to him, instead of paying any attention to him, they were looking at the viperwolf which was nearing his legs. The viperwolf was sniffing around, trying to see where he was so intensively, that he tripped over his invisible leg and fell on his nose. That's when the stealth ops team gave away their position by bursting out laughing. For some reason, even Miguel had to smile when he saw the animal trip so hard that it fell on its nose. He always thought that these animals had six legs in order to have a better balance, but this accident once again showed him that he knew little to nothing about the true purpose of the third pair of limbs.

The viperwolf quickly stood up and checked the place where he tripped.

"Leave stealth mode on my mark" Jason ordered while moving in front of the viperwolf who was sniffing Miguel's leg. Miguel was wondering about what they were going to do, but he was going to find out eventually. They weren't hostile. They were just dumb, or too lazy to think about stuff. The viperwolf was currently sniffing the area around Miguel's knee when Jason gave his mark and the whole stealth squad appeared out of nowhere. While the rest of the squad was simply watching both the viperwolf and their newest 'prisoner', Jason materialized with his head merely a centimeter away from viperwolf's which caused the poor being to yelp in surprise and quickly retreat behind the nearest tree.

"That was mean man!" Joe complained while Jason was simply grinning under his mask, this was actually the first time he managed to scare something and not the other way around.

"Alright, Gunny, get off him… We were supposed to check on these guys but since they are all dead with one exception with which we've talked already, our job is finished…Now let's find out how the sexy girls are doing!" Jason ordered and the rest of the squad cheered loudly.

Rick had a problem, not only that he managed to eventually catch one of his brothers who was currently a yerik, but he was now supposed to run. He was running around for around twenty minutes, and he was so tired hat he wondered if he'll be able to walk tomorrow, he was running all day long and his legs started to ache while the thanators seemed to be still full of energy, the fact that he was slowing down was showed to him after he felt excessive weight push into his backs and then felt the fall on his face into the grass where he bit the dust, quite literally though, he wasn't prepared to be pounced from behind, he however should've been if he thought about what type of game were they playing, although he was tired, he still struggled to get free, which was easier than he first thought.

Although his brother was trying to hold him down on the ground with all his paws, Rick was more mobile with only two pairs of limbs which could rotate in ways the thanators could only dream on. Rick rolled to the side, managing to get rid of one of his brother who yelped as he fell on the side but he was quickly back on his feet again and tried to pounce Rick once again, Rick however managed to dodge his attempt and start running, he didn't realize that he was running toward the other two thanators who weren't considerate enough to let him pass around them, instead they've pounced him head on, the resulting impact took breath out of Rick's lungs while making him fall rather hard and hit his head just enough to black out for a moment. The moment was however enough for things to get in motion around him. When his head hit the ground, blood started to spill from the wound which was hidden in his hair. That wound however served as a way for certain someone to connect with him.

"Hello again Rick" an omnipresent voice said to Rick who was now somewhere between consciousness and unconsciousness. He wanted to respond but he couldn't for some reason, probably due to the fact that he just hit his head hard enough to have a small concussion.

He thought that when she contacted him, there must've been something wrong but he was wrong this time. Before Eywa could continue however, his sight returned and he once again saw three thanators looking at him, probably wondering why he wasn't moving. The throbbing pain followed the confusion which was caused by Eywa's appearance.

"[How could you fall asleep during the game?]" His brother laughed at him and the other two quickly followed him in mocking the poor human-brother of theirs. He couldn't be angry at them, since they were just kids and didn't realize that he was more fragile than them.

He however didn't even have time to be angry at them since he started to wonder what Eywa wanted to tell him in the first place, it's not like she would simply go and tell him 'hi!' and then go away, she must've wanted to tell him something of great importance. She was a goddess and therefore she probably didn't have time for small talk. "_Truth to be told, she had just enough time to get drunk with me, which was rather nice, I hope she wanted to invite me for another drink like that._"

Rick thought about the possibility that Eywa would invite him to another meeting like that, when he however realized how little booze he had left, he certainly hoped that she would be able to provide some drinks as well, since the amount of booze Rick had wouldn't be enough for another meeting like that. He however could keep thinking about it after he gets up, and so he did exactly that. He got up on his feet, being watched by the thanators who admired his height, he was the tallest of them. He was also oldest and was the only person on Pandora who lived twice, literally.

"_**They are still here! The invisible demons are still here**_" Alyara yelled as she entered the village while supporting Zirina who was unable to stand on her own. Tarya was also supporting her, even though she couldn't do it properly due to the wound which was also slowing them down. Both wounds were however still bleeding which was complicating things a little. Several na'vi quickly rushed to help the injured. Even Smokey came and tried to help Tarya by holding her hand while she was being carried by Jake himself.

Jake knew that if something happened to her when Rick was gone, he'll blame himself till the end of the time, which was unacceptable. He did that mostly for himself, ignoring the fact that Tarya's wound wasn't that serious, it wasn't even lethal yet he swept her off the floor and jogged toward the infirmary, while Norm who was also one of the several helping na'vi carefully lifted Zirina and carried her toward the infirmary too, but he drew much more attention than Jake. He drew attention of two specific sisters who were about to write a poem about how a warrior could be gentle. They've seemed to get over the fact that he was once a human since they've both agreed that his soul was simply misplaced, and this deed only confirmed that theory.

"_**Are you thinking about what I'm thinking sister?**_" one began and the other quickly replied

"_**Of course we will get him for ourselves, but he is one and we are two… surely you don't…**_" The second sister stopped abruptly, realizing just how similar they were.

"_**See? He doesn't need to choose.**_" The first one said while smiling. These two were probably the only smiling na'vi in the village, as the rest of the na'vi were either thinking about what happened, or they were thinking about the message which Alyara brought

* * *

What are those two planning? Are they planning to somehow take over the world? Are they planning to get Norm into some sort of situation? Naah, the taking over the world is more probable.

What was that deal with Eywa however? Was Rick hallucinating, or did Eywa really come and tried to talk to him, what if she really tried but something blocked her? What if she died and could only speak to Rick when he was close to death?

What if I'm making this stuff up?

Answers to readers

-The stone tiger: Eywa isn't his mother, otherwise those priest characters in games will have rather big families since they resurrect on regular basis.

-Yukidog: It is better not thinking about the whole 'who is who's who' thing because… because!

-Forgotten shock trooper: That's right actually, he's covered in goo so many times that even I lost the precise number of that happening. ( I have a quest for you, re-read the story and find out how many times did that actually happened :-D)

Alas, this chapter might be shorter but it was certainly more boring… (I mean it, this chapter is more mysterious than humorous which kinda sucks!)

Don't read it, just review it and lets forget I ever wrote this chapter  
Mmkay?

Mmkay!


	286. Chapter 285 No one's infiltration

There is so much happening in my life these days… a lot of sarcasm was involved in the previous sentence, enough to require health warning: 'Warning, that amount of sarcasm can scare you for life!'

* * *

Chapter 285: No one's infiltration

Rick felt it again, the burden of the whole world depending on him, he was forced to move forward even though he didn't have enough strength to even stand. There was however no weight of the whole world on his back though, there was however one rather curious 'brother' of his who wanted to see the world from Rick's point of view, which was easy thing to do but rather hard to maintain. Climbing on Rick's back was easy, but where na'vi were heavy, thanators were a little heavier and Rick felt like he was carrying a wounded knight in his full armor.

"[Look at me, I'm as big as hi-man]" The thanator said, this thanator earned a nickname from Rick. Rick started calling him Marco, as in Marco Polo. He decided him to call him after a great adventurer since he had adventuring in him, or at least Rick thought that he was an adventurer since he was the one who always had an idea or two about the games which were obviously trying to kill Rick in one or another way. Right now he was holding Rick's shoulder with his front-back paws while having his front-front paws on his head as he guided him around.

"[Will I ever be as big as you?]" Marco asked Rick who was rather tired from carrying this huge kitten around.

"[Yeah, you will be even bigger than me]" Rick said with strained voice as he slowly knelt, allowing the humongous kitty to get off his back.

"[End of the ride]" Rick announced after the thanator got off his back.

That's when Thanty approached him and tried to start a conversation.

"[Carrying kittens around now are you?]" He began, his size easily scared Marco and his brothers who immediately chose to retreat. Rick however was the bravest of them since he remained and even dared to speak with Thanty.

"[Could be worse, I have to survive for two weeks.]" Rick replied while sighing. He noticed that Thanty wasn't looking too happy himself, and so he decided to investigate his case further.

"[What's eating you chief?]" He asked and Thanty also sighed.

"[Too many males around here, I already fought three of them in order to prove that I'm a good mate for Thanatoress.]" Thanty said, showing his new claw marks on his side and on one of his front-front paws.

"[And results are?]" Rick asked and Thanty smiled.

"[You can still call me 'adoptive father Thanty']" This sentence was said with a big amount of pride and happiness. He wasn't sure what would Thanatoress do if he wasn't able to defeat one of her suitors. Perhaps she would still chose him over the rest, but he also thought that she somewhat liked when he had to fight for her.

"[Well, that's good. I wonder what my Tarya is doing]" Rick answered with worried expression on his face, Thanty however knew the right words to erase that expression from his face for a few moments.

"[Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine, she's probably getting something to eat from the cooking fires right now.]" Thanty said, oblivious to the fact that Tarya wasn't in fact getting anything to eat. Instead she was getting her shoulder fixed. It wasn't a horrible wound but still it was more than she could simply shrug off.

Alyara was the one who was fixing her shoulder, and she kept reminding Tarya about the will of Eywa.

"_**He could've killed you and Zirina! It must be the will of Eywa that you have survived such a nasty ambush!**_" Alyara said for approximately seventh time while she was patching up Tarya's shoulder. Tarya was well aware of the luck she had, but she wasn't sure how will she be able to prevent such attacks in the future, should they occur.

While Alyara and another healer was working on Tarya, the other healer was working on Zirina, the work on Tarya was however easier of the two, mostly because along with the na'vi healer who was trying to convince Zirina that the second healer who just arrived was skilled healer who was quite skillful when it came to removing foreign objects like bullets from someone else's body.

"_**She is dressed in the same armor as those who shot me, and those who killed our brothers and sisters yesterday!**_" Zirina argued while Lucia just stood there, watching the angry na'vi with a hole in her leg, she could even see the bullet, the only problem was that she wasn't allowed to remove it unless she wanted to be hit by an angry na'vi which already happened. It was however Lucia's own fault for quickly trying to help without asking for permission to actually touch the wounded. She wasn't hit very hard though it was just enough to tell her that she should keep her hands away.

"_**Rick also still wears RDA's clothes**_" This argument used by healer was however devastating, as Zirina quickly reconsidered her words, she just realized that Rick was indeed running around in RDA's clothes because he was rather clumsy when it came to loincloths, not to mention the resilience to anything, what would barely scratch a na'vi caused a wound on human which needed medical attention. For this reason, every human around here was allowed to keep his clothes.

"_**Very well then**_" Zirina agreed. She however still kept in mind that even though this human might have no ill intentions, then there was still one who had ones. Right now Nash and Smokey finished their third lesson about how to speak na'vi properly. The one who was teaching them how to speak na'vi was Bruce. In fact Bruce and Mawey were two teachers for the same thing. The only difference between them was that they've been teaching their respective species while sometimes getting aid from the each other. This way, the na'vi who wished to know how to understand the humans, were getting educated, they were taught the most important sentences first though.

These sentences were "I saw something" "They are over here" and many similar phrases since many na'vi were learning English only to be more proficient at defending themselves against the human menace while the humans were learning in order to be at least somewhat useful to their hosts. Simply living right next to them while being a minority which was unable to help their blue friends, or at least that's what Bruce thought about them while he was teaching them. Each of the humans however had different reasons for learning though. While Lucia, who left in order to help the healers just a few minutes ago, merely tried to remember what she once learned.

Nash was trying to understand his captors better in order to be able to get away from them more easily, he was also however feeling indebted to one of them, and even though he knew that even if he learns their language, he'll learn that they are still savages, he felt like saying 'Thanks' to Beyral. These lessons took place on one of the higher branches of the home tree where it was relatively quiet, the ikrans and their riders were looking for any other potential intruders around the home tree. Their efforts were however in vain as there was this certain group which managed to infiltrate the Home tree. They would've slipped unnoticed if it weren't for one major flaw in their plan. Even though they were using their stealth system, even though they have been walking through the paths which allowed them to stay undetected, and even though they've managed to evade the ikran's patrols, there was still one major flaw in it.

"So, do you see any hot girls around here?" Harry asked Jason who was sneaking in front of him through the radio. There were certainly quite a lot of na'vi around here, but obviously Harry couldn't decide which ones were the attractive ones since he was disgusted by the fact that there were also males who wore little more than a simple loincloth.

"Not the ones the gay guy shot" Jason replied, he obviously took liking in those na'vi he met earlier this day.

"Well, there are still some that deserve our attention" Big Joe said while looking around, but unlike his brothers in stealth armors, he wasn't looking at the slender females with the curvaceous body and flirty tail which was mesmerizing the other stealth operatives, he was looking at the slim yet strong males whose smiles were melting his heart. He was in his own heaven.

There was however one member of the team who was completely embarrassed for the behavior of the rest of it. That particular someone was Lucia who could hear talk through the built in radio, the radio was built in the neck area in order for a stealth operative to be able to say things through the radio even without helmet. Even though the stealth operative was supposed to be somewhat more resilient to damage, there were several cases when the stealth operatives lost their helmets or damaged other parts of the suit which weren't part of the main body. Those detachable parts were leading the 'frequently damaged things' ladder in stealth ops armory. Jake who was with Tarya, talking with her about the attackers heard a familiar voice coming from Lucia's armor. While the radio was useable without helmet, the helmet contained the headphones which allowed the user to hear it, when it was dismounted or otherwise damaged the radio started using a speaker which was mounted under one's chin.

"What was that?" Jake asked Lucia who was facepalming.

"It's the rest of my team, for some reason they are over here." She said while kept on facepalming. She wasn't sure how will this play out, she wasn't present when the fight between the first stealth ops team started, yet she was feeling bad since then for using the mercy bullet. Now even if she wasn't present at the fight which was most likely to break out any moment, she'll also hear their screams from the beginning. That wasn't the best way to see your friends off this world.

"Where are they?" Jake asked, anger in his eyes was clearly visible on his face, he wasn't really happy about another stealth ops team being around here.

"They must be in the village…" Lucia said before she realized that she was putting her friends in danger. They however couldn't hear her since the first thing she did when she deserted was to turn her microphone off

"Please don't kill them. I'll try to talk to them first" She said when Jake was about to turn.

"No promises though" was Jake's reply before he turned around and resumed his conversation with Tarya, that however lasted only a moment

"Hey do you see that hot na'vi?" Gunny's voice came from the speaker, making Jake turn around with disbelief in his eyes.

"_Whoa, what did he just say?_" Jake wasn't sure if he heard it right. His suspicion was confirmed when the rest of the team agreed by pointing at the several other na'vi and then thoroughly describing them. This made Lucia facepalm even more. Jake immediately looked around to see where those na'vi they've described were, he couldn't find them and so he walked a few steps away from the infirmary.

"Do you see that one? With all the accessories? He looks cute!" Big Joe's voice came from the speaker, surprising Lucia. Lucia always thought that her team wouldn't make a big deal of it if they found out that Big Joe was gay, but this was taking it to the limits. What was even worse was the fact that Jake heard that, and since he was decorated as an Olo'eyktan, he knew that there was certain someone who was gay for him.

"_I didn't expect that when I woke up in the morning today._" He thought.

* * *

Yay, the chapter which was supposed to be early will be on time… or even late if I screw up again.

No ranting since the story is long enough as it is already!

Answers to readers:

-MoreCakeForMe: I was worried that the cake might get back on me one day, and I was right! Welcome back though

-Yukidog: Suit yourself, enjoy your headache later.

-Forgotten shock trooper: Well, I hope it is forbidden, for Norm's sake! (Can you imagine having two women to take care of?)

-Na'viBambi: I say we should skin him alive with a chainsaw!

Alright.

So, read it… review it…and hope I'll be capable of writing more.


	287. Chapter 286 No one's game

Ah, so it is finally here this chapter bears the same number as the first processor on which I've played my first game. This is truly a nostalgic moment, thinking about my old PC. (Maybe I should forget about writing today's chapter and go play Dune or something.)

* * *

Chapter 286: No one's game

Jake was horrified when he learned that there was a certain someone who would show him how the love worked when there were two people of the same gender, it obviously didn't matter to the other guy that he was a different species now.

"_Don't get me wrong, I was curious. However I would love to keep my anal virginity intact._" Jake thought when he tried to find out where the intruders were.

"Where are you going?" Jason's voice came through the speaker.

"I simply have to see him from up close!" That was Big Joe's reply, he seemed rather happy about seeing Jake, for some reason he found him rather attractive now, but he didn't find him that attractive when he saw him the first time though. Maybe it was because of the lightning, or because of the booze, or maybe it was the smell of the booze that managed to hide Jake's attractive from Big Joe. When he however approached Jake who was still searching for them, he noticed something strange.

"Oh, hey it's Lucia!" Big Joe called out and Lucia turned toward Jake giving him a questioning look which was roughly translated as 'Should I answer them?' When he nodded she flipped the small switch hidden near her neck on the suit and then she answered.

"It sure is me, what are you guys doing here?" She asked them through the radio.

"I have a better question, why did you betray humankind?" Jason began rather angrily, Lucia never heard him angry before, he was mostly calm and crazy, but he was never angry so this was quite a surprise.

"What?" She managed to get only this out of her. She was so surprised by Jason's anger that she was unable to give him a better answer.

"Why didn't you say anything? What possible reasons could you have for betraying us?" Jason asked while standing only several steps away from her, she couldn't see him though because he was cloaked and she didn't have her helmet which allowed her to see friends as silhouettes.

"Except that hot piece of ass right beside you" Big Joe said, not realizing that Lucia didn't have a helmet and therefore his voice was coming through a speaker. He was however used to hearing himself through the radio and so even if he was close to her, he wouldn't hear it. Jake however heard that and he realized that whoever this person was, he must've been close, and so he looked on the ground, finally noticing where most of them stood. The grass gave them away. Pandora's grass was different from Earth's as it glowed when it was touched by something warm, but that was not the case here, since the metallic boots weren't warm enough to make it glow.

There was however another thing about the grass, and that was 'no matter how long do you stand on it, it will always return to its previous position when you get off it' and there were several footprints where the grass was still on the ground, as if somebody was standing on it. There was one right in front of Jake. Jake immediately realized that it must be the guy who swung the other way. He did what he thought was best in order to make it clear that he was not happy about what the guy in front of him said. He simply rushed forward. Big Joe of course didn't count on that and so he simply found himself in Jake's way. Jake however overestimated Big Joe, in fact he still thought about himself as a human, and sometimes forgot about the height differences. So instead of hitting him with his body, he literally tripped over him. It is always hard to guess one's height when he is invisible. Jake tripped and fell on the heavily armored man.

"Whoa!" Big Joe cried out as he was pushed to the ground. "I don't like it rough like this!" He continued complaining and thus earned a disgusted look from Lucia and from his comrades as well. Jake quickly got up and yelled. "Alright, that's enough!" Jake yelled at nobody in particular, he was however trying to address the stealth guys.

"Shh, act like we aren't here…" Jason suggested, also oblivious to the fact that Lucia's speaker said that out loud. Jake however let them know that he heard them.

"In the name of Eywa, we all know that you are here!" Jake said, lying a little. In fact there were several na'vi who were thinking that he might've lost it a little, or that he had some sort of weird tsaheylu going on with the human right beside him. While they were looking at him however, it might've seemed like they were looking at the invisible intruders as well since he was surrounded by the guys.

"We've been discovered! Scatter, quickly! "Gunny pointed out and prepared his weapon in order to defend himself in preparation for the worst.

Rick's conversation with Thanty was going on nicely until his mother came back. Obviously she already considered Rick as her own cub and so she acted accordingly, she quickly got in front of Rick pushing him away with her back paws and looking dangerously at Thanty who wasn't really sure about what was going on. So he simply stared at her, confused while she pushed Rick away from Thanty while still looking at him dangerously. Rick didn't ask any questions and continued walking toward his brothers since she was pushing him in their general directions. When there was some distance between Rick and Thanty, the scolding began.

"[I should've expected something like this]" She said with highly disappointed tone when she began scolding him. He was looking surprised to hear this, but his brothers knew exactly what he did wrong.

"[You should never, ever speak with strangers! If one approaches you, run away!]" She told him while putting her paw on his head in gesture which was completely lost on Rick.

"[You don't stand a chance against adult thanator yet.]" She told him. Rick was about to say that it was just Thanty who was his friend, not to mention adoptive father, but since this was his mother now, his adoptive father was his father no more, or at least for 14 more days. He knew that arguing would only lead to more scolding which wasn't wise, considering that this 'mother' wouldn't be as kind as his real mother and she would certainly hit him, and being hit by a thanator wasn't the best idea. He knew that every argument he had with his mother was pointless since she was always right, logic or no, if she said that it the rain was falling up then it was true and if you said anything else then you were an idiot and you wouldn't get any dinner!

"[I am sorry]" Rick said, deciding that a quick resignation would be the best. He also lowered his head in apologetic manner, catching his mother completely off guard. She wasn't used to this kind of behavior, young thanators were usually stubborn and even if they weren't, they were always right. So him saying sorry was something she didn't expect him to surrender this quickly, in fact she thought that hitting him would be necessary. He once again proved to be slightly different from your average thanator.

"[Just be careful!]" She said, returning for the yerik she hunted down before. She then carried it over to the cubs who were quick to gather around the corpse and waited for her mother to take a first bite. It was mandatory that the mother will take a first bite. It was a ritual which had many meanings. One of them was about the 'mother' which tried the meat if it was edible. Rick however had a small problem, although he was used to living on Pandora for quite some time, he however wasn't used to raw meat. He didn't even have teeth capable of biting through someone's skin. When the mother took the first bite however, his brothers didn't waste any second and started to rip the yerik apart with their sharp claws and fangs. Rick however wasn't sure if he should even try to eat that, he wasn't sure if his stomach could handle that. Sure he had his stomach ready for all sort of stuff, but mostly alcoholic one. Eating raw meat might cause him rather painful stomachache.

"[Why aren't you eating?]" His mother asked him, and he wondered if he should answer that, or if he should try and suppress the taste of raw meat and while being at it, he might as well drink the blood from the dead yerik.

Instead of answering that question, he walked over to the dead body and watched as his brothers ate the yerik. He wasn't sure how it was possible, but his brothers looked even cuter when they were covered in blood. While anyone else would look creepy, they've looked like kittens with blood covered muzzles. He then crouched and looked at the ripped neck. He wasn't sure if he was going to do it or not. "_I'm not sure if I can do it! I hope I won't puke after it. Maybe I should eat just a little and then find some fruit around here. Yes that might work._" Rick thought while he was trying to rip something off. When he looked at what was in his hands, he wasn't sure what happened when he thought about it, right now he was holding one of the partially ripped muscle from yerik neck in his hand and there was something liquid on his lips. "_Oh, I did it?_" He thought while looking at his hands. He was already ripping the pieces of meat from the animal and then putting it in his mouth. While he thought that the raw meat probably tasted horrible, he wasn't prepared for this. Its taste wasn't as horrible as he thought, it wasn't pleasant but it was edible. He however didn't want to risk eating too much of this stuff however. He ate several pieces and then stopped.

"[You didn't eat much]" His mother noticed, he however ate enough to calm his stomach.

"[I ate enough]" He said, making his mother wonder if he wasn't sick. She however decided to let it go this time, but she was going to see that he'll eat just like ordinary thanator next time.

* * *

Eww, gross! How can you eat that?

"It tastes like chicken!"

I'm sure it does, and that joke is overused already. So stop being so predictable and do something more unexpected!

*Rick is chargin his lazor!*

Oh fu**!

Anyway. This chapter is slightly shorter due to the fact that I'm scared of tomorrow. I gave my word that I'll arrive to other city which is approximately 40 kilometers away from here. I was alright until my Father decided to tell me about all his friends who died on the road there. I'm nervous since then.

(I however promised to bring my car however so train is out of question.)

Anyway answers for readers while I'm still alive (If I die tomorrow, the story will end here, let's hope that I'll survive the trip.)

-The Stone tiger: The 'animals' also aren't aware of the visitors…well most of them aren't.

-Hideout Writer: That's not funny, my friend lost his arm and leg when his motor exploded some time ago (He had the same car as me, he however used the aviation fuel. The engine was torn apart and since favorit wasn't made to protect driver from everything, the dashboard didn't stand a chance against the explosion. I hereby declare your review insulting and depressing.

-Na'viBambi: Are you aware of the fact that Miguel isn't in Jason's team, right now he is (classified)

-Forgotten shock trooper: Yay!

-Yukidog: That's right, his mother is however too young to be that big, she is only slightly bigger than Rick is (that means she's approximately 2,3 meters tall, give or take) His brothers are however as big as st. Bernard dogs… You know those dogs right? The man's best friend carrying man's best friend (reference to the keg the alpine rescue dogs used…yep those are st. Bernard dogs.)

-Whatisee: why is everyone trying to kill me?

-Athemis Fowlger: I think it's cute… (That's what Joe said!)

THE END!  
Of da chapter  
(unless I die tomorrow)

Read & Review


	288. Chapter 287 No one's sickness

What is this? Where am I? Why am I tied to a table in bare room with only a computer in front of me? Those aliens who kidnapped me, they want me to write something. So I'll do what every other sane person would do in situation like this.

I'll write a fanfiction!

* * *

Chapter 287: No one's sickness.

While Rick managed to eat the raw meat, his stomach had some problems. If this happened to Observer, he would've said that there was a compatibility error in his stomach and that the food he ate was not compatible with his newest hardware. Rick could say the same though, since his stomach was no longer used for raw meat.

In fact Rick's stomach was never used to the raw meat. It was used to alcohol, and it did a great job while dealing with it but raw meat was just a little tiny bit too much for Rick, and even though he tried to keep the meat in his stomach, his stomach had different plans, he simply decided to eject the food, and it was up to Rick to carry it somewhere where nobody would see him puke, as it was both embarrassing and certainly not a Thanatorish way to deal with the food.

He however found the suitable place nearby. There was this thing which was common for most of the living species. You might be human or na'vi or thanator and you would know the place Rick was about to visit. Although its form varied, it was still a form of privy. Basically it was a place where every thanator, no matter how old, strong or tall he was had to go eventually. Rick quickly ran to the place which was just a few meters away from his current location. He managed to hold the contents of his stomach inside long enough to get over to the toilet. He however found out that while humans saw toilet as a bowl specially designed for humans to fit their butts of varying sizes into them, for na'vi it was several gathering spots where no one usually spent too much time. Rick however found out that Thanator's toilets were only on one place where there was ungodly amount of feces lying close to each other. Like they were gathering it for some reason, the smell however punched Rick in the face and he doubled over.

He however knew a lot about puking, and so he clenched his teeth and puked. This was an ancient method of having to puke and then not being hungry after it. Every alcoholic had a different name for it though. Rick called it 'Washy out, thick back in' and he used it so many times, it however had one minor setback and that was the aftertaste it left. When he was done with the puking, he used his hand to get rid of what remained on his mouth before he turned around in order to get into bed. His bed was however better than hammock, although it wasn't as good as lying in hammock with Tarya, lying next to the thanators wasn't as bad as he thought. He noticed that thanators usually went to bed rather early, probably because they were hunting early in the morning or if they could, they slept throughout the day and hunted at night. Rick spotted several silently moving thanators walking away, but he wasn't sure what to think about it then. He was now walking back to his 'mother' which was more like a drill instructor who was supposed to teach you the most basic things you already knew, but teach them more harshly than you were used to.

They were however friendly if you behaved well and Rick did exactly that, he was behaving like he should. He was a child to them and so he was treated like one, and while his word had a little weight around here, he certainly learned how to exploit his child-like status in this society. There were however tests which might prove that he is less than a child, that he is human. One of these tests will be coming tomorrow, as his 'first' hunt is about to take place, and he'll need to get some rest before that. When he got back to the pile-of-thanators as he decided to call the three smaller thanators lying next to each other while their heads were on slightly bigger thanator more known as Rick's mother, he simply couldn't overlook the cuteness. He however knew that although these kittens were cute when they were sleeping with their heads on her mother's warm tummy, they would eventually grow bigger and turn into beasts which will attack na'vi only because they think that the na'vi are easy prey.

This, Rick wanted to change. He will however be able to change that after he becomes a thanator. "_I'll think about it when the time comes, right now, I just want to sleep_" He thought. This day was extremely tough on him and so he wanted to get some rest, so he got over to his mother who was already awake. She heard him walk over to her, and that woke her up. She however remained silent and only watched him with one opened eye, she watched him as he rubbed his face and then looked at her, his brothers and then at the stars above him. She knew that there must've been something troubling him, she however didn't know what it was and therefore she decided to wait, if he comes to her for an advice, then she'll happily provide him with one but this way, she was just not sure how she might help him. Rick eventually turned his head back to his mother, he then lied down right in front of his brother, who while still asleep, put his front paws over Rick's side and licked his hair, while Rick wasn't really happy about it, he was too tired to do anything about it and so he fell asleep while Marco's tongue quickly made him a new, rather extravagant hairstyle.

Alexandra was doing what she could. She was just finishing her work on Observer who was currently offline. He however looked much more like a human than before, she managed to change him from a legless torso to an awkwardly looking humanoid with only several guns for spare parts. Even though he had his feet made out of gun muzzles which made them rather clumsy but he was the first machine she repaired using only the weapons and the pieces of his previous legs, both of them by the way weren't in best state to begin with. Right now however, there was the most important test of all, she will start him and see if he can move around on these legs, arms were still intact and so she didn't need to repair them much. Only place pieces of muzzle on the fingers which were damaged the most as a temporary fixes.

She still haven't got any welder though and so she had to work with what was given to her. She worked with ever present duct tape and the soldering gun which Smokey lent her. By lending she meant that he forgot it and she happily claimed it as her own. She opened the hatch on Observer's neck and turned him on from there. Observer was lying there motionlessly, even though he was supposed to start by now. Alexandra began to worry about him as he didn't respond yet. When Alexandra thought about trying to use the most basic procedure to fix him, more known as 'turning him off and on again' he moved. He turned his head and then his hands. He sat up and then gave the report as he was supposed to do.

"**System online, alterations detected… scanning system**" He said, and every part on him moved as if he was checking what was new and what was moving once again. Eventually, even his auxiliary moving system for leg was checked, which meant that Alexandra managed to connect it back just like it was supposed to be. That wasn't the end of it though, now he will have to stand up and learn how to balance on his new legs.

"_**Maintenance check completed, legs altered, normal movement blocked.**_" He said and Alexandra noticed as the broken mechanism which was used for moving his leg when everything was alright tried to move, only to make rather discomforting screeching sound as the cogs tried to move.

"**Checking a**_**uxiliary movement system**_" He said and after bit of pulling and rewinding the vines which were once again used as a pulling material instead of muscles and tendons which were there before them, Observer decided that the movement system was "**blocked**" due to some unknown reason. Alexandra then quickly moved in front of him and checked his legs for potential block which was causing this. There might be several causes for it beginning with simple jam over to software damage.

"Locate errors on movement system" Alexandra requested, not realizing that she had given him an incorrect order.

"_**Left leg: **_**Servo 1 is missing, servo 2 is jammed, servo 3 is missing. Right leg: No response. Overall rating: Severe. Auto-fix failed, auxiliary system is jammed. I cannot walk**" He said to the frustrated Alexandra. She was trying her best but it all seemed like it was for nothing since he was still unable to walk.

"Locate errors on auxiliary movement system" She then corrected herself and Observer gave her the report which she really wanted.

"**Error detected on left leg, type of error: jam. No further data available**" He said, and Alexandra was about to curse a lot when there was this quiet sound. While Observer couldn't give her more data on it, he could certainly try and move it and so he did. Thanks to that, Alexandra was able to find the jam. The vine managed to get caught on a piece of metal so awkwardly that it couldn't move. When Alexandra saw that, she rolled her eyes, once again realizing that this thing was more like a computer than a machine. The difference between fixing machines and computers was that the computers wouldn't work when there was only a slightest error which could be fixed by the computer itself, if it knew how, while the machines tended to ignore those problems until there were enough problems to stop the machine completely.

"How about now?" She asked Observer who once again checked his system and then said that the auxiliary movement system was working.

"Try walking around on your new legs, and tell me how to improve them" Alexandra said, she didn't know how Observer would like his new legs. It was a matter of being able to move on them rather than a matter of how they looked like. When Observer tried to stand up, Alexandra ended up as the one who pushed him when he almost fell on her. He quickly tried to stabilize and started walking backward. After three falls he was capable of standing, the walking however still seemed to be quite a problem for him though.

"_Well, this wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, but damn I'm good!_" Alexandra thought proudly while she watched the observer who was now slightly taller thanks to the size of the weapons she had to use.

* * *

Observer is back and Rick is puking…

Everything seems to be in order, and yes this chapter was partially a fillery one as I was falling asleep since I wrote the first sentence. I however tend to fall asleep after driving about a hundred kilometers while the roads were covered in snow and I had to drive 90 kilometers per hour in order to get there on time…

Well, I managed to do the ranting part, now the answers part.

Answers to readers:

Na'viBambi: No! he has an important role in the story

-Forgotten shock trooper: Ya heard that Rick? You aren't poisoned, your stomach is just weak…

"Thanks I'll keep that in ma-blarghhh!"  
Yup, he is still sick… moving on!  
-The stone tiger: Yes, I'm afraid that she won't do that… And I would hate to end my story so abruptly (not to mention ending my life so abruptly!)

-Hideout Writer: No, he won't retire.

-Yukidog: Not a whale, an elephant. (I hate measurement talks… )

-MoreCakeForMe: Alright, I'll write a flashback chapter to focus on a reunion…someday, probably…not too sure though.

Sleep, is overcoming me!

Read & Review


	289. Chapter 288 No one's 'first' hunt

Today, I heroically saved a small dog from certain death. It was already dark and about two to five kilometers from the nearest village, there was this dog on the road and he was confused, there was also this car from which I've saved him from. It was more heroic than jumping and snatching him before the car hits him however, I engine-braked (since there was F-load of snow and it was slippery…really slippery) and then I grabbed the dog and drove him home (Thank god he had his address on him. Yay Karma!)

* * *

Chapter 288: No one's 'first' hunt

Jake was wondering why he bothered with this group of idiots. He was wondering that since he ordered the na'vi around him to catch them before they scattered. While that order was valid, no na'vi even attempted to catch them since they didn't know what was Jake talking about, instead they've brought Ney'tiri and Mo'at in order to see if he was alright. Jason's squad however surrendered when they saw the mean looking women advance on their position, they've turned their cloaking off and stood there while Jason negotiated with his captor. The negotiations were long ones simply because Jason insisted that he was a prisoner of war while Jake told him that it was alright and that he might go home if he wants to.

"Why do you insist on being imprisoned while you were the one who allowed us to walk away from the Hell's gate?" Jake asked.

"This is different, you bribed us with booze, see? Completely unrelated." Jason argued. While Jake wasn't sure why he insisted on being a prisoner of war, Jason's squad knew exactly why they were surrendering. They've had several reasons to do so. First reason was that they will still be paid for the time they will spend in captivity, second one was the fact that being a prisoner of war meant that they were no longer in life threatening danger and the third one was that they will be able to spend some time around the girls which already captivated them. For example Harry had a very weak will when it came to hypnosis. He was being hypnotized by that tail in front of him which was swinging from side to side. He was prepared to do literally anything for the owner of the tail. He however expected something in return, so he wasn't enslaved by the tail but only captivated.

"_I think I know why they are trying to get imprisoned by us_" Jake thought while watching the other stealth ops members looking around with their weapons lowered. Their eyes landed mostly on local girls who weren't hostile toward them. Their lack of hostility was only due to the fact that their leader was talking to their Olo'eyktan. Otherwise they would've already attacked them, but this was unknown to our newest deserters. What was also unknown to them was the fact that Miguel, which they've left in a forest to rot there, was thinking about infiltrating the home tree once again.

He however didn't want to do it after he just shot two of their inhabitants, instead of doing that he decided to lay low for a while. All this while he was accompanied by his loyal 'Dog' His loyal dog however seemed to get rather hungry, just like Miguel did and so while laying low, he needed to get something to eat. He then pulled an MRE pack from his small built-in backpack. This backpack was built in simply because normal backpack wouldn't be invisible should the wearer turn the stealth system on. This backpack was where the important stuff was carried, while there was a place for several ammo packs on the waist section of the armor, you couldn't for example pull out your MRE which you needed to survive. Miguel had about five more MREs ready. Although the MRE weren't as ready as their name suggested, he knew how 'ready' it really was. It tasted horrible but you will get all the vitamins and the stuff you were supposed to care about, but you really didn't.

When he opened it, he looked at the contents and slowly started to prepare it. He was preparing his food while 'dog' was watching him. Unlike the other exopacks, the filters which Stealth ops had on their faces could be partially dismantled in order for person to be able to eat and drink with their mouth while their nose was still breathing the air through the filter. One just needed to take off his helmet, push the buttons on each side of the filter and while removing it, you had to push the third one, which basically removed the shielding for the filter. As the viperwolf watched Miguel, he saw something strange. This human was removing pieces of his skin like they were supposed to come off whenever he wished. When he was done with it, there were two tubes coming from his armored body and were connected to the place where the other humans had their nose, there was still piece of metal on Miguel's nose, just enough to make sure that the tubes which were attached to his nose on one end and the filter on the other one will be airtight, he then began eating his warmed up food and the dog was watching him.

"_I'm glad you can't speak. If you could, you might be smart enough to say that sharing is caring, and then I would have to kick you!_" He thought as he opened another MRE pack and once again heated it up. This one however wasn't meant for him but for 'dog'. Miguel let him sniff it and then he tried to feed him some, the viperwolf tasted it and then shook his head.

"I knew it, they make it especially disgusting, even animals think so!" Miguel thought and then started to laugh. The dog however took this as a personal insult and wanted to prove that strange human that not only that he can eat it, but he can also enjoy eating it. After Miguel stopped laughing at the poor dog, the dog tried to get some more from the pack, the pack was however small and Miguel was therefore forced to feed him that stuff, wondering if this viperwolf was sane or not, he was also wondering if it was safe to sleep on the ground or if he should get onto a tree after his dog is finished with eating and he eats his own food.

Rick had a dream that night, he dreamed about not sleeping on a thanator, but with a thanator. The dream wasn't unpleasant one but it was certainly disturbing that his sub-consciousness thought about thanators that way, it wasn't disturbing enough to wake him up though. He however woke up in the middle of the dream as somebody removed some weight off him. At first he thought it might've been blanket, but he soon found out that even though they went to sleep, lying next to each other like it was some kind of formation, they've woke up almost being piled on top of each other. The blanket which was removed from him was his brother's face and paws. He was then pushed off the second pair of the said brother's paws on which he was lying, that woke him up completely. Rick looked around and when he saw the thanator's face right next to his, he simply had to cover his face and say

"So it wasn't a dream? How much did I drink? I bet it was a lot to sleep with you" He moaned while rubbing his face. Luckily for him, nobody around him could understand that. It however woke up the remaining 'kittens' who then proceeded to push each other long enough to get their own body parts from their brothers'. When they were once again standing on their own feet, they were looking around in order to find out where exactly was her mother right now. They've found her soon enough, in fact it was Rick who found her which was rather surprising, considering that the thanators looked roughly the same to him. She was however the closest one. "_She didn't let me talk to Thanty. There is no way she would let us sleep unprotected_"

"[She's over there]" He said and his brothers also looked in her general direction, instead of saying 'yes that is her' they ran toward her instead, leaving their big brother behind. Rick however wasn't going to stand there all day, instead he also decided to start his day with a little sprint and so he did exactly that. He ran toward his mother. Even though he put a lot of effort in it, he still ended up as the last one. He wasn't however scolded for that as everyone was still a little sleepy. If Rick had his watches, he would be able to tell that it was merely five hours of sleep and that it was six in the morning. He was still unable to tell what time it was by simply looking at the sky.

"[I hope you are all well rested, for today is the day when you will hunt for yourself for the first time]" She began, and all the sleepiness disappeared from Rick's brother's faces, Rick however somehow managed to keep his sleepy look even though he was supposed to be excited that he'll be taking someone's life today 'for the first time' He had so many dead beings to his name already so there was no need to get excited about killing something in a different way.

"[I will help you with the tracking, however you alone will have to hunt down the tracked animal]" She said, making Rick's still sleepy mind wonder what kind of animal was tracked. "_Hell, I didn't see animal with wheels, much less with tracks, heh makes me wonder how would half-tracked animal would look like_" He thought with his mind still deciding if he was still sleeping or if he was already awake.

"[We will begin immediately]" She announced and the cubs nodded, Rick included. Although he wanted to get some coffee or some booze before they will set out. He wasn't used to only five hours of sleep, he wanted to sleep at least for another three hours to even consider himself awake, he however didn't have the luxury of being able to sleep that long, he was a thanator now and he had to act like one, even though it meant waking up only after five hours of sleep. Before he could rub his eyes for the third time, the other thanators already set off in order to find their breakfast today.

"_Sure, why not… It'll be the first time I'll have to hunt my breakfast._" He thought. Na'vi usually ate what was left from yesterday's dinner for breakfast, and na'vi dinner was from what was left from lunch.

"_It isn't the first time hunt, but it is the first time breakfast hunt!_" He thought while quickly catching up with his mother and brothers who were heading out of the valley.

* * *

Yay, another boring chapter which will be barely 2000 words long. How is that possible you ask me? Well that's simple, because as the Christmas are getting closer and closer. My computer is getting much more faultier than ever. Even though I started writing at 19:53, I ended up writing the whole thing from the beginning at 20:49 due to major error. (Unknown Hard Error is all my computer said)

Ranting aside, I have super important public announcement. I'll take another break from writing from 20th until the new year (since my family is already complaining that… I'll quote them right now "You are spending every (add random swear word here) evening writing that thing of yours, it might be good but you need some free time!")

"That's a bull****" Rick says  
I agree Rick, mostly because it's all about you but trust me, if I won't take a break, they will eventually find a way to stop me from writing this altogether.

"Alright then… This sucks!"

Answers to readers!  
-Hideout Writer: This might be the shortest review (I'll have to check the others before being completely sure though)

-The stone tiger: inspiration for future awkward conversations! Thanks!

-Yukidog: Wait, what? (I hate measurement talks!... Can we stop before I go and spend my day slightly altering data from wikipedia to suit my story please?)

-Forgotten shock trooper: I guess they'll think that he's ruining the food because he's human and then they'll eat him… without cooking of course!

-Na'viBambi: Tl;dr;nep!

Kthxbai!

Read&Review


	290. Chapter 289 No one's leash

*Looks at the time* I still have time * three seconds later* OH MY GOD I'M SO LATE!

*Rushes to the 'Writing machine' and starts writing the story with faint hope that he'll be able to post it on time*

* * *

Chapter 289: No one's leash.

Marco felt it! His blood was boiling with anticipation. He was about to hunt down one completely innocent animal and then rip him to shreds while enjoying his taste, relishing the agony along with the meat. His brother Swingy, as Rick decided to call him since he had slightly different walk from the other thanators, was happily walking forward, he seemed to think that this was a game of some sorts, and he was right. This was the game called survival, and when you lose that game, you lose everything, but what was worst of it, you would lose your life too.

His other six-legged brother seemed to be lost in thoughts while they were still following their mother. The only one who took this rather casually was Rick, the most recent addition to their family, and although he looked rather strange, he was a great brother. In fact he wasn't sad about missing the third pair of limbs.

In fact he seemed to enjoy the fact that he had only four of them for some reason. Marco couldn't imagine standing only on two feet all his life, he tried to stand on them when Rick tried to show them how he keeps his balance but Marco was capable of this weird version of 'standing' only for a few minutes before his legs started to hurt and he had to stand on all six again.

He however thought it was rather funny to see the world from Rick's height. When he looked at Rick, he however noticed that his claws weren't as sharp as everyone else's, he wondered if Rick's claws will be able to rip anything, maybe he'll have to beat it to death instead of ripping it, or maybe he will have to use his teeth, which by the way weren't too good either.

For some reason, he seemed to be so poorly equipped by the nature that Marco thought about how did he managed to survive until now. Surely, the thanators, who seemed to pay lot of attention to him while he is forced to stay away from them due to direct orders from his mother, were his friends who must've fed him since he was young, for he seemed too harmless to be able to hurt anything. For a moment.

Marco found himself thinking about Rick as if he wasn't his brother, but merely an animal which you find so fascinating that you decide to keep it around. He was so strange, his skin was warm and he seemed to have small hair all across his body, not to mention the fact that there was lot of hair on his head and Marco enjoyed the feeling of the hair on his skin. In fact, he was the one who was nuzzling Rick's head and then licking it through the night, although it all happened while he was asleep, Marco still remembered the feeling of the hair on one's mouth.

Rick was waiting for something, he felt like he felt in the military when he wasn't drunk. This was the feeling he had when he was on his first deployments. This feeling could be described only with one word. The word was bloodthirst. He knew that this was one way or another, either you eat or you will die. Today, somebody was dying, no matter what. Rick was forced into this situation and didn't want to step back. He knew that killing was bad yet he also knew that if he fails to kill something today, many more might die tomorrow or day after that.

In fact he wasn't sure if killing something might save anyone anymore. He was worried about the Omaticaya home tree. He was worried about the humans who might attack them again. He was wondering where their base was. He wanted to drive them off, for he learned that your average RDA employee was a man who lived on theft and hate. They wanted to steal what wasn't theirs and they hated when anybody stepped in their way.

Maybe it was hunger which was forcing Rick to think about this, but he kept on thinking about it nonetheless. He remembered every encounter he had with RDA. He met their 'Average employees' and he paid the highest price for it, he died back then. He however got another chance to pay the price again. He however had to be careful around the RDA for it had also several people who were simply curious about Pandora.

There were also those who didn't have much choice when they first came here. It was either this or dying in poverty on earth. Those few who managed to get on Pandora could consider themselves lucky. Most of the RDA employees weren't here for the thrills of the danger that was hiding behind every corner, but for the money which was supposed to feed their families back home.

"[Here we will begin]" Mother suddenly said, looking at the cubs who immediately started tracking the animal which was supposed to leave some tracks around here. Surprisingly enough, their noses which were several times better than Rick's didn't find anything, but Rick's eyes which were almost twice as bad as the thanator's managed to find few footprints hidden nearby.

"[I found something]" He announced to the rest of the hunting group. That was however rather bad idea as he was almost stomped to the ground by his eager brothers who came running in as they wanted to check the trail too. There were three pairs of hoof-like legs. Those footprints were characteristic for Yeriks and Rick knew it, just like his mother, his brothers however weren't sure until they smelled the footprints. The yerik must've passed through here only recently, but it was uncommon for yerik to travel all alone.

Rick saw much more in the tracks thanks to his training from the na'vi. It didn't matter that he didn't go on daily hunts, simply by living with hunters, he learned much. It was almost impossible to not know it, and it was certainly useful. He knew that this yerik was injured. The footprints on his front-front leg were deeper, meaning that he was limping.

He was also well fed, that or he was carrying something. For his footprints were deeper than most of the yerik footprints Rick ever saw. He however didn't tell about this to anyone, playing dumb in these situations was for the best. Prove that you are capable of doing something better than others, the others will hate you and the instructors will give you harder and harder tasks, which wasn't exactly the best way to lead a healthy life.

"[Excellent, those footprints belong to a yerik. He seems healthy but he is alone.]" She said. For some reason she said that he was healthy. It was a simple lie which set Rick's mind in motion.

"_Why would she lie to us? Maybe she really thinks that the yerik is healthy, but the limping is so obvious! Maybe she told us that so we will feel better about killing the injured animal. Maybe it is just an innocent lie, or maybe it is a test of my knowledge. Should I prove her wrong? Arguing with mother is however wrong and could get me in trouble_" He kept thinking about it so much that he completely missed the thanators leaving. They were following the trail while he was simply standing there. He quickly caught up with them however. In fact he caught up with them when his mother was giving them another lesson about how to hunt.

"[I will stay here, for your prey is close. Remember, when you catch it, rip its neck and it will die soon.]" She said, nodding toward to the place where the injured yerik was supposed to be.

Rick nodded while the kittens looked at each other, nervous about their first hunt even though this wasn't a hunt but a test of killing. She showed him the way and they've merely followed her.

"[Go, hunt!]" She said, those words however seemed to do something with Rick. He realized that this was the one and only opportunity to show that he was a thanator. He mumbled several words as he put his right hand on the hilt of his knife and his left one, he left free as he rushed toward the place where the yerik was supposed to be. His brothers quickly rushed after him. He was moving quickly toward the unsuspecting yerik. Once he was in sight, Rick stopped and lied low. His brothers seemed to follow his lead for some reason. He seemed to know what he was doing and that was good enough for them.

"[What now?]" Marco asked Rick who quickly grabbed his muzzle and held it shut. It was more effective than using human gesture of shushing him. Rick wanted Marco to be silent for he was drawing attention of the paranoid Yerik who was rather busy grazing on the grass which was under his legs. Rick was waiting for the yerik to calm down again. When it did that, he, together with his brothers stormed from the nearby bush and attacked the yerik.

The Yerik wasn't sure about what was going on, when he looked there a second ago, there was nothing, now there were four beings rushing on him, one of the four was different, he had only one sharp claw which quickly found its way into the Yerik's side. The Yerik didn't even have time to run as the thanators also leapt on him. The Yerik knew that his final hour was up. He didn't even resist much since he knew that he'll only die tired.

Besides, the thanators didn't let him even think about struggling since the first thing they have did was to bite his neck hard enough that even though they weren't as strong as adult na'vi, they've still managed to damage his spine and the animal collapsed on the ground. What was however most surprising was the fact that the most brutal hunter was Rick who seemed to make sure that the yerik was dead by simply stabbing him several times with his knife before putting it back into its place on his belt.

Rick was sprayed with blood, Yerik's blood to be precise. When he was done with the Yerik, he didn't think about eating him, or even tasting him. He proved that he was capable of hunting, ignoring the fact that he slain a wounded animal which didn't resist at all.

His brothers were also happy from their first kill, and for that reason they were happily chatting with each other about the way they've killed it. Eventually, even their mother came and saw the dead yerik lying on the ground. She was watching the whole scene from afar, and she was pleased with how her children fared. She however didn't know what to think about the weapon Rick used, it was a weapon alright, but it wasn't one of the shooting weapons.

It was more like a fang. She wasn't sure what to say about it and so she decided to keep quiet about it for once. For this was their first victory. Although she was supposed to think that Rick was her son, she wasn't thinking about him that way all the time. In fact she was thinking about him like he was a hunter of the na'vi. For it seemed much more probable than him being a thanator. HE looked more like a na'vi than a thanator, but if Alpha decided that he will be thanator after being son of hers for two weeks then it shall be so.

* * *

I don't know how I managed to make it so anticlimactic…

I hate myself for ruining it. Alas there is no time to feel sorry about it now. For it is time to post it

Of course after I do answers to readers part first

Answers to readers

-The stone tiger: That's right, better be prisoner of the half naked women, than to be prisoner in place where there was flushing toilet and food three times a day.

-Forgotten shock trooper: I'm hunting inspiration…yet it manages to evade me! Damn it!

-Yukidog: Tired of writing few sentences? Try 2,1 thousand words per chapter of meaningful text(per day)

Yay!

Finished it let's get some rest!

Forget I've written this chapter, let us speak about it no more!


	291. Chapter 290 No one's humanity

The snow, it's snowing again and it seems that we'll have white Christmas after all, let's hope that I'll live long enough to actually enjoy them. Also, I spent three hours fixing my car today in order to make it move again. And the bright side of this? I saw several other Favorits who were not able to start today, making my car one of the few strongest!

* * *

Chapter 290: No one's humanity.

There was a moment of silence when their Mother came to check the dead yerik who was lying dead on the ground. The yerik had horrified expression on his face, like he wasn't surprising his end like that at all, that was mark of exceptional hunter. Even though the best hunter would kill the prey so quickly that the expression on his face wouldn't have time to change, the surprised expression was still good, but it was excellent considering that it was their first kill.

"[Good]" she said when she checked the kill. The small thanators allowed her to approach the corpse as a gesture of trust and respect. Rick also stepped aside, but instead of doing three steps like his brothers did, he made only two with his hand still ready on the hilt of his knife. When his mother looked into his eyes, she saw the hunter's fever. It happened sometimes, and it happened to her sometimes too. It was called a hunter's fever because it only happened to hunters who were hunting. It was simply unquenched bloodthirst. There was only one cure for this sickness: Hunting until the bloodthirst was quenched completely. Rick however wasn't bloodthirsty that much, the adrenaline mixed with pride made him smile in a way that simply looked like a form of Hunter's fever. Unlike Thanators, humans weren't that bloodthirsty, and those few who were, were considered as psychotics and were unable to control their desire to kill.

"[I hope you have learned how to track well, for you will kill again today, but each one will have to find his own prey.]" She said, her eyes still locked with Rick. Rick thought she was challenging him, but she was simply giving him a hard look because she was afraid that he might go and target his brothers as potential prey, for when one was suffering from Hunter's fever, he or she cared little for such blood ties, for he was unable to decided who is friend and who is foe.

"[You will however hunt a different animal]" She said to Rick as if she was threatening him or simply challenging him. Rick however was determined to pass through whatever she throws at him.

The young thanators were watching their mother as if she was about to continue, when she however spotted their eyes on her, she turned to them and dismissed them with a question

"[The prey isn't going to come to us, so if you want to hunt, you will have to go after it… Go.]" She said and the small thanators scattered, each one going in slightly different direction. Once they were out of sight, all that remained was a corpse of still surprised yerik, Rick who was slowly calming down as his adrenaline slowly started to wear off and his mother who was worrying about her children, for there might be more thanators with hunter's fever around.

She then walked around Rick as if she was checking him out. Rick however remained motionless, in fact he was so motionless that the only thing that moved on him were the droplets of blood which were slowly trickling down from his face and soaked his shirt which was already wet. He could tell that she was not seeing him as a human thing which was unable to defend himself properly, now that the yerik's blood was covering parts of his face as he stood there with no expression on his face. Rick was merely acting as a soldier once again, no thoughts of his own, he was prepared to prove that he was a thanator and therefore he acted like a soldier, merely trying to prove himself again, but to a different leader. Now he called his leader 'mother' and instead of saying 'sir yes sir' he only nodded or remained silent.

"[Do you want to hunt more?]" She asked him while still walking around him. He remained silent, which only made her more nervous about him.

"[Enough of this 'Son of mine' game. Tell me, why do you want to be thanator so badly?]" She asked him, he turned his head to her and with stony expression on his face, he answered her.

"[To be able to help, for the humans are still on Pandora, and they seek to kill everything that oppose them. It is a day since the Omaticaya village. The na'vi village was attacked for no apparent reason. They are hiding somewhere, and they are still digging into the ground. They won't stop until they reach the heart and then dig through it. Killing Eywa and everything that lives on this world.]" Rick said with stony expression.

It wasn't his usual self, he wasn't usually this bitter, even after he killed something. He was just looking at the relationship between humans and Pandora. While they've claimed to be studying the Pandora, they continued with their mining operations which were slowly killing the whole moon. Earth was once rich and beautiful, now the only trees you can see, you can see as a holographic simulation or if you were lucky and rich enough, you could see the few remaining trees on earth, being hidden away from the polluted world which no longer was capable of sustaining life on its own without the help of those who destroyed it. When his mother looked into his eyes, she could almost see the surface of Mars. Forcefully being terraformed in order to be able to save at least someone from the several billions of humans who inhabited Earth.

Rick was feeling bitter about the humans since the attack. He knew that right now, the whole village could be lying in ashes as another stealth ops team burned it to the ground with carefully placed C4 charges. When she looked deeper into his eyes, she could feel the guilt or shame or whatever he was hiding there. In fact Rick was ashamed of what his people did, and he tried to fix at least some of it.

"[Why do you want to be a thanator then? Your time would be better spent trying to stop them]" She said, unaware of Rick's plan.

"[Not all humans are bad. We need to find their ba…nest, and then try to convince those who do not want to destroy this place to join us. Yet I cannot do it alone! The Pandora itself must get rid of the humans who are destroying it.]" He said and his mother could hear the sadness from his side, he was ashamed and sad that he was member of such species.

"[You seek to become a Thanator to make us fight against your own species?]" She asked him, not sure if she liked the idea or not. More fighting meant more meat for the others and she was wondering if the whole Thanatorish breed could unite against the humans like Rick imagined it.

"[No, I merely wish to have some friends behind me when I try to convince them to leave]" Rick said, not really believing that his diplomatic abilities will be enough to convince the humans to leave. Since the last time Eywa contacted him however, he felt like he should make haste with the procedure of removing humans or stop them from digging further into the planet for Eywa might be losing her strength. He wasn't sure what Eywa really was but he was pretty sure that Eywa was suffering from all that digging.

"[Let us speak of this no more and do as Alpha wishes it.]" She said with a sign of relief in her voice as if she wasn't worried about what Rick might do to her sons. Before Rick could say anything, or even nod to it, she continued with an order like question.

"[The hunt is on and yet you remain standing here like you were the prey. Are you the prey?]" She asked. It was a carefully hidden order to go and kill something and Rick acknowledged that by saying "[No!]" and then rushing off. Leaving her to think about what he just said to her.

"Why? Why are you letting us go? This is so unfair!" This was the first time Jake saw someone begging to be held up as a captive.

"Why not just ask him if he let us stay here for the moment?" Harry asked Gunny who then asked Jason the same question. Jake was about to chase them off in order to get rid of them.

"Can we just stay here for a while? We won't be trouble! And I'm known to pay my rent always on time!" Jason said to Jake who was caught off guard by this. He was expecting them to be so determined to stay here. "_Not only that they are annoying as hell, but they are also stubborn!_" He thought while watching the bunch of stealth operatives who were acting like a fifteen years old guys who were trying to convince their mother to allow them to sleep at their girlfriend's place.

"Why are you so stubborn about staying here anyway?" Jake almost snapped on Jason who kept his cool.

"Because we're trying to see the world from a different perspective." Jason said simply

"Yeah Mon, we're trying to find out what is so good on being blue" Shooty added and the rest of the squad nodded in union. Lucia, who was standing right next to Jake, was facepalming for most of the time, she couldn't believe that the reason for them surrendering to Jake was a simple booty and she also couldn't believe how dense Jake really was. It was so obvious that they've wanted to stay here because of the women. When she was still a member of their team, she was the center of everyone's attention, well except for Big Joe who had slightly different reasons to stay here, but his reasons were also based on the sexiness of na'vi around here, he however liked them with that 'little something extra'

"Alright, you can stay, but I have several conditions and if you fail to meet them, you will leave!" Jake said resigning. His resignation was however met with cheers coming from the stealth operatives who were so happy that they could stay here that they've jumped into the air. Big Joe who was also happy however didn't jump, instead of that he hugged Jake who immediately began pushing him away.

* * *

I saw it! Jake is homophobic na'vi who is intolerant toward other sexualities than his own! Everyone saw that too? We need to get rid of him as soon as possible in order to continue this story!

(I half expect you guys to lynch him)

Alright enough of this and please put Jake down, I do not want to see him hanged. No, put the fires away too, he is not a witch and therefore he will not be burned!

Jeez, I have to watch out what I say around you guys.

Alright answers to readers while I'll be silently hoping for more snow. ( I don't want to go anywhere tomorrow!)

-Yukidog: Think you can write this better than me? Do a fanfic on my fanfic then. ^_^ Maybe you will indeed be better at writing it (I certainly hope that you will be, it is always a pleasure to read someone writing about your work, especially if it is a good work.)

-Forgotten shock trooper: *Tries to grab the pills of inspiration* PILLZ HERE! *Random black guy with a tie grabs the bottle and runs off!* Damn it Louis!  
(I answer your Carl-on-Duty reference with another reference!)

-Sana-Dracios: It is not that hard to write a story, yet I am happy that you think so highly about me. You have my thanks

Alright, it's sleep time!

Read & Review

Nap time


	292. Chapter 291 No one's adversaries

I bet you are quite bored by stories from my life. So I'll just say 'Sh*t happens' and I'll then go on with the story

Chapter 291: No one's adversaries.

* * *

Commodore Jeremiah 'torpedo' Gorak was standing on the flight deck, he was a man in his late forties and he was currently not happy at all. He was on this planet for way too long for his liking. Although he loved the water and the sea, he hated the fact that he had to wear a mask which blocked both the sensation of the water droplets touching your face, and the smell of the sea. He was however even more annoyed by the fact that the storm which raged yesterday managed to kill three of his crewmen and damage the flight deck to the point where it was impossible for a transport with unobtainium gathered through underwater mining off world. Jeremiah was man of action and so he usually came to see how the repairs progressed. He was known for his unexpected visits to almost every part of the ship.

If you were slacking somewhere, you could expect commodore appearing out of nowhere and either strip you of your rank or accuse you of sabotaging the mission and thus getting you thrown into brig until you were sent off world to be judged by the martial court in space. It wouldn't be surprising if Charybdis was a small ship, but this ship was as big as Three biggest aircraft carriers from the past tied together in order to make the ship work better.

It was a city on water which meant that there were more than a thousand people on board. The ship was so big that it had actually three captains. While those three captains were also responsible for ships who were accompanying the Charybdis, they were also responsible for three quarters of the Charybdis. Jeremiah was currently observing the repairs on the flight deck, even though there were four teams working on the damaged deck which suffered damage mostly from the waves, as the deck was on the outer side of the Charybdis.

The waves on Pandora were different from the waves back on earth. Back on earth you were bound to get cut from the junk that floated on the surface of the sea, while here you were simply smashed by the sheer force with which this water seemed to travel. The waves seemed to be bigger here and even though they were without the metal junk which was usually scratching the bow when the ship traveled forward, you could hear the ship moving before you felt it back on earth. Here however, it was like from the holovids from the twenty first century. When Jeremiah looked to the side, he saw the blue ocean, something which seemed alien to him after fighting in the Earth's waters. It was saddening really, considering that the humans still battled among themselves back on Earth even though it was a dying world. The fights were not only in the air or on the ground, but on the water as well. Only thanks to his experiences back on earth, was Jeremiah picked for this dangerous yet boring job. He was picked up as the most reliable person and because he had a history of turning the tide of the battles with his rather unorthodox methods of commanding the ship.

While the captains back on earth were mostly sitting on a bridge, trying to come up with something to do after the fight was done. Jeremiah was the one who lend you a hand when you were trying to seal that leak which was caused by enemy's torpedo or when you were trying to aim at the fast moving target, you could almost bet that you will be thrown out of the gunner's seat as the commodore took your place and shown you how it was done. Right now however Jeremiah was unable to help as his skills with NAMP, which was short for Naval Amplified Mobile Platform, weren't as good as he wished them to be. Mitsubishi developed NAMP especially for the naval needs. It usually didn't have to traverse the forests and other non-flat terrain and so it was equipped with tracks instead, it resembled something between AMP and dozer. Instead of being armed with GAU-9 it had a twin cannon mounted on its backs as they weren't used only for maintenance and repairs of the Charybdis.

NAMP was also bigger than AMP. The size difference was made in order to increase the raw strength of NAMP. If picking up an egg in AMP was extremely hard, then in NAMP equivalent was with bowling ball. Simply picking it up without breaking it was impossible. Those machines were meant to be able to raze down a building with their two modifiable arms. If you needed precise work, then you used human-looking hand. You needed to push the rubble off the ship's flight deck? Sure, let's just use the dozer blade and mount one on each hand. You needed to lift something high? Sure, let's just take off the twin cannon off its back and mount the crane on the cabin and the hands and you were ready to go.

Unfortunately, those things were too big to be used as normal AMPs in Pandora's forest. While helltrucks were also traveling through the forests, they were in fact traveling on the forests, their great tires managing to break everything under them, the trees were literally broken like twigs, and therefore they were not suitable as an assault platform for they shared AMP's weaknesses. Though the blast shields were stronger on them, it was still blind on Pandora thanks to the scrambling caused by the moon itself.

"How is it going son?" Jeremiah asked the leader of the repair crew who was currently trying to get rid of the bended piece of metal which together with the others formed the ground for the aircrafts and mostly, for Valkyries. There was currently only one Valkyrie though, for the other one seemed to get lost after the Hell's gate stopped responding to the ISV Ganymede which arrived after the ISV Venture star left for Earth since it was almost fully loaded with unobtainium. Ganymede however didn't bring any Valkyries in order to save more space for unobtainium. They didn't realize that one of the Valkyries might get lost in transit however and so they were stuck with only one Valkyrie which however thanks to the halting of the mining operations on ground had little to no work. The underwater deposits were small ones. They were however big enough to be mined by the underwater mining facilities. The biggest facility was Scylla, who also stopped responding some time ago, but given the frequency of equipment failures on Pandora, their silence wasn't taken seriously.

"With all due respect sir, I think the whole sea is against us." The technician said. Pointing out that this was the sixth time their flight deck was damaged by the storm.

"You might be right, how much time do you need?" Jeremiah asked the question to which he already knew the answer. The answer was three days and few hours, the removal of the damaged section was only part of the repairs as they needed to repair the hull too and then literally build a new pad for the Valkyrie.

"For you sir? Three days tops" The technician said, making Jeremiah smile a little. Commodore 'torpedo' might be a harsh man who likes discipline and order more than his life, but he was also fair and the crew which was 'slacker-less' by now liked him.

"Carry on then Scotty" Jeremiah said to the man and left him to attend to his duties. Jeremiah went straight to the bridge, the way lead through the communication center and cafeteria, allowing him to grab a cup of coffee on his way there. There were few things Jeremiah enjoyed and a nice cup of coffee was one of them. He also enjoyed the sea around him. He however couldn't enjoy it fully due to the fact that the air was toxic and that the sea itself was inhabited by monster that came from his darkest nightmares. Luckily, they weren't attacked by any of them yet, but the auxiliary vessels were reporting many things starting from huge shadows appearing under the ship ending with being literally thrown away by the waves those creatures which were surfacing created. It wasn't a nice sight and there was no doubt that the sea monsters were the ones who made that kind of damage to the ships who usually came back, barely floating on the water.

When Jeremiah arrived to the bridge, only a small puddle on the bottom of the mug is all that remained from the coffee he brought there.

"Can we hail the ISV Ganymede now?" He asked the officer who was responsible for all communications between the Charybdis, auxiliary vessels and ISV.

"Yes, the arrays are repaired and calibrated."

"Hail them then." Jeremiah said while looking out of one of the many windows the bridge had. The bridge itself was more like a tower on the northern part of the asymmetrical ship. You could look all over the ship from the bridge. The bridge was also nicknamed as crow's nest thanks to its appearance. It allowed observation of everything that was of any importance. Right now, Jeremiah was watching the satellite dish to move slightly to the left, pointing toward the ISV Ganymede which was orbiting the planet and the two-way communication was then established.

"How about now? Is walking easier?" Alexandra asked Observer who was now walking around, at first it was difficult for him to move around on the gunstocks which were forming his feet now. Alexandra however added several parts to the butt-ends of the ex-weapons in order to improve Observer's balancing.

"**Affirmative**" He said but then he froze up, not walking around like he was instructed to do. Instead of that, his good eye started moving from side to side as if he was reading some book which was right in front of him.

"What is wrong now?" Alexandra asked him with annoyed tone, these freezes happened a lot when she was fixing him. Right now, it was sixth freeze since she started repairing his legs. Two of them were due to her managing to somehow trigger the fail-safe mechanisms to prevent further damage to the android and then there were three of them were for unknown reason.

She wasn't aware that far away from them, on a certain gigantic ship there was a problem. The waves which were trying to sink the ship a few hours ago didn't damage only the flight deck but also damage one of the pylons which was holding the smaller satellite dish above the others. This combined with the sudden movement of the satellite dish on top of the three pylons caused the tower-like structure to fall to the side, breaking the pylons over the roof of the ore processing building, luckily the building was more sturdy than it looked like and so the pylons bent and the satellite dish now looked more like a pancake than a satellite dish. Before it fell however, it was still emitting the signal. While the bigger dishes were used for maintaining communication between the ships, the smaller ones were for audio and video respectively. The one which fell was for the audio, audio which was received as a scrambled transmission by Observer.

"**Transmission intercepted.**"

* * *

*Skreetz is prodding the story with a stick* Heh it still moves! It is not dead…yet

Yay That means I'll have something to write tomorrow if the story isn't dead yet

Alright now for ranting: I hereby nickname my car as a sled with steering wheel… The steering wheel is also hereby declared useless. I however love it nonetheless (I also love the looks people give me when they see me getting into my car through the fifth doors)

Answers to readers

- The stone tiger: Well, rules are made only to be broken in the future!

-Yukidog: Drunken ikrans? They will come right after the submarine thanators (spoilers maybe?)

-Gagaskop: Nope, never thought about it. Making summary chapters sucks (I know it because there are quite few of them hidden in this story)

-JollHolly: Yay for negative feedback, I shall do as you ask and I'll stop writing immediately (for about three minutes… then I'll continue with the answers)

*three minutes passed*  
Alright, also those chapters ARE contributing. (And yes, I'm easily sidetracked)

-Forgotten shock trooper: Why thank you kind sir *Bows slightly*

-Dragonrider101: Why? Because he is a s*** ****  
"That's not true! I love no one else than Tarya" Rick defends himself  
You meant No one more than Tarya? (My car is merrily sliding on the roads these days)

-MiketheDisabled: (I don't like the word cripple (it has slightly different meaning here) so I altered your nick a little, hope you won't mind ;) ) First things first: I do not have inspiration fund and I do not accept donations (I cannot, by the law) You however made me happy by simply reading it (and reviewing!) as for the help, you are wrong. There were only few offers yet I turned all of them down in sake of keeping up my update rate (more people = less errors but it also equals more time spent by proofreading)  
And thank YOU for the great read (longest review ever?)  
(can't answer review that big without using a whole A5 page so I'll cut the answering short here)

Yay for unexpected plot-prodding-chapter!

Now let's get some rest…FOR GREAT JUSTICE!

Read & Review

TAKE OFF EVERY ZIG!


	293. Chapter 292 No one struggles

Let's think about what we're going to write today. It is by the will alone that I set my story in motion. It is by the orange juice that my thoughts acquire speed, the story acquires chapters and the chapters become a warning. The warning of turning completely insane, read what I have written for you today! (Now that I've got all that prophetic mysterious stuff out of my system, let's write!)

* * *

Chapter 292: No one struggles

"… **Send Valkyrie on Saturday…**" Those four words were intercepted by Observer. He however said those words with his own mouth, which made Alexandra wonder if he was hiding something from her.

"Hi honey!" František who sneaked up behind Alexandra said while kissing her on her cheek, he was so quiet that he even managed to unseal his exopack and then kiss her before returning it back on his face. While she was surprised and in relatively bad mood, she was glad that he was here. Every obstacle got easier with him around, that and František had the cutest butt she ever seen on a man, not to mention he was a really great man to hang around with.

"Hi." She said looking at him, she completely ignored Observer who was standing in front of them and was doing what he was built to do. He was observing them and he was also observing the thing that was taking place behind them. What was even more unusual than Alexandra being this friendly was the fact that Nash was actually standing in front of na'vi, which was known to Observer as Beyral and he was talking to her. Although observer couldn't hear them, he could see that Nash had some problems with communication, like he had to think about ever word he let out of his mouth, and that the every word he said was formed with surgical precision.

In fact it wasn't like that at all. Nash just had problems with pronouncing the na'vi words. They seemed more like a sounds than words to him and speaking them was something really hard for him. Beyral however knew that he was unable to speak na'vi just a few days ago, the fact that he was speaking to her with funny accent and words which seemed like they were spoken by a viperwolf. He however managed already to thank her and in doing so he managed to say that his feelings toward her were different from the feelings he had toward the rest of the na'vi species. Beyral knew that he wasn't exactly fond of them, and she already knew why.

She learned that he lost his friend to the na'vi and that his other friend changed sides and thus he felt betrayed, although the man who changed sides was okay with Nash being around. Nash was feeling strange whenever he talked to Bruce. To Beyral, Nash seemed like a nice person who had some bad experiences with na'vi yet he had to live with them in order to survive.

"_**Thank you**_" Bruce then said, the words came out of him like he was talking to a normal person. This Beyral might've been na'vi but she had great and understanding personality. He felt like sharing everything with her, if she was a human he knew that she would make an excellent therapist.

"_**No, I thank you for gathering the courage to speak with me**_" She said, revealing that she knew about his problems with na'vi. Nash wasn't surprised by hearing that. He expected something like that happening. It happened everywhere where no TV was. The gossips overrun this place and his attitude was interesting enough for the stories to go rampant. Meaning that she already knew why he was so bitter when it came to na'vi, or at least she thought she knew. He was simply a racist who hated them for what they were however, the encounters he had with them only intensified his feeling that they should be eradicated, yet this na'vi was turning his world upside down and the line between enemy and friend was getting suspiciously foggy. So foggy that Nash didn't know if she was his friend or if he should hate her for being what she is. It however didn't matter as she was now thankful for him coming over to talk to her.

"_**It was nice talking to you. We should repeat this again, soon.**_" She then said as she walked off, leaving him to his thoughts. Nash really had lot to think about for he was questioning both her motives for being so nice to him, his hatred toward na'vi and if she liked him or not. There was however also one last thing which was bugging him and it was the crack on his exopack. He still wore the exopack which was cracked so much that merely a slap might be enough to shatter the glass.

Meanwhile Rick was slowly crawling forward. He had his prey in sight. It was a group of tapiruses, those beasts were as big as a boar back from earth, yet they weren't as frightening. There were total number of three of them in there and Rick had his knife already in his hands, he had one problem though. He was lying on the ground watching the tapiruses go on their business, which was not a best position for hunting if he lacked the hunting rifle. He however lacked more than that, he lacked any ranged weaponry which made it impossible to hunt from this position. All he had to do to fix that however was to get up, so from prone position, he got into crouching position which was more suitable for hunting.

He was about to jump at the prey when he saw movement in nearby grass, unfortunately he wasn't the only one who saw the movement as the tapirs also noticed it. They were now looking around in search of a predator, which was a bad thing though, because there was more than just one predator, there were two predators who were watching them, and Rick was the first one to attack them. Rick jumped out of the bush sinking his knife into one of the surprised tapir's back. The other two tapirs however didn't waste any time and started running only to run into the other predator who was no one else than Marco who managed to follow the different path to these little buggers. The tapirs immediately made a 180 degree turn and started running toward Rick who seemed to be less threatening than a thanator in front of them. Rick was just pulling his knife from the other tapir when it hit him. The boar-like thing rammed into him, making Rick lose his footing. Rick however managed to stay on top of the animal which seemed to race.

Marco immediately thought that Rick was trying to kill it and immediately went after the other one as it only seemed fair. Their mother told them to hunt their own animals, so it meant no helping was allowed. When however Marco managed to catch up with his tapirus and punch it with his head so hard that it tripped and started rolling, Rick was still riding his own beast. He was sitting backward on it and held onto his dear life as the animal tried to run away from the other predator, still not realizing that it was carrying the other one on its back, or maybe it realized that but it did not start trashing around for some reason which was unknown to Rick who was slowly turning around on the beast. He wasn't going to stab it for it will stop abruptly, and that might end up with it flipping on Rick which was not the best idea. Rick instead decided to wait for it to slow down in order to kill it safely.

It was half of his size yet it possessed so much raw strength that Rick was wondering about the tapirus he stabbed first, if he did not sever his spine then it might still be alive. Rick also got enough time to think about this animal, for it was like driving a minibike, for it had roughly the same power and it was uncontrollable when you were sitting on it backward. Marco who had his muzzle covered in blood thanks to his most recent kill was now watching Rick who was managing to somehow make the tapirus run around in big circle.

"[Showoff!]" Marco yelled at Rick who was, according to Marco, playing with his prey. In fact however, the prey was playing with Rick as he had absolutely no control over it, or at least he thought so. In fact Rick could steer that thing and he already did that by his right leg which was on side of the tapir's head, by simply having it there, the tapir couldn't move his head to the left and thus he turned it to the right and ran. Before Rick could however realize how to steer that thing, its everlasting power source seemed to run dry as it slowly started to slow down. As it started to slow down Rick stabbed it in its butt making it trip and start to roll, eventually managing to throw Rick off him. Rick however held his knife tightly this time and so he managed to slice off rather big part of the tapirus who quickly bled to death. Rick who was simply getting off the ground with only a bruise on his hand was raising his bloodied knife victoriously to the air.

"[You shouldn't play with your food you know, if mother saw you, you would get scolded]" Marco said to Rick who was still surprised that he managed to kill three animals in total without suffering some major injury.

"[I'm sorry]" Rick apologized, not wanting to reveal that he wasn't merely playing with his food as it might be found as a sign of weakness. Instead of that he decided to play along. "_This might be enough for a day or two for the five of us,_" He thought while realizing that his brother also killed one tapir and then there was this Yerik, not to mention two other brothers running around somewhere nearby, probably having their teeth sunken into someone or something's flesh, ripping it off as they've jerked their mouths.

"_I wonder if Thanty had something to eat too_" Rick thought as he was trying to lift rather heavy Tapirus of the ground. He didn't have much contact with his friends since his new mother interfered. In fact he only exchanged glances with Thanty and Thanatoress from the distance whenever he saw them. They seemed happy but why, he didn't know. Thanty however seemed even happier than ever. Maybe because he had a lot of free time which he could spend around Thanatoress, he also had a way to prove that she was the only thanatoress in his life by rejecting the females who found him attractive. Both Thanty and Thanatoress seemed quite popular among the thanators, mostly due to the fact that they were new and thus they've had stories to tell. They also smelled somewhat different, it was rather exotic smell. They've smelled like na'vi, their paint, a little like Rick and like each other. This mixed together made rather peculiar smell to begin with.

"[No matter what, I still love you]" Thanty whispered to Thanatoress ear while they were watching the sky together

* * *

Yay, semi-romantic, semi-funny chapter.

Also, I'm tired

Answer to readers:

-Forgotten shock trooper: True, true.

-The stone tiger: yer a depressin' little fella! Stop bein' like that!

-MikeTheDisabled: My car is not duct-taped anymore. I learned how to use a hammer! So there is no need to duct tape the bended parts, I'll just set them right with my big hammer! *mad laughter here*

-Dragonrider101: That chapter was about PLOT! *gasp*

-Hideout writer: I accept whatever quest you are offering!

-oldskoolninja: Not enough na'vi in the area to hunt them.

-Athemis Fowlgers: Maybe I said that before, but if writing this fanfiction will result in death threats (in sufficient amount) I'll delete it from FF and I'll distribute the story locally (to my friends over the ICQ.) I won't however receive vulgar emails due to the fact that I have my email hidden. And I'll be watching you!

That's all!

Stay tuned  
(had to say that again, it just feels good!)


	294. Chapter 293 No one's trophy

They see me writin'  
they hatin'!  
Although it's apparent that I'm writin' early!  
I'mma writin in hurry!

* * *

Chapter 293: No one's trophy

The mother thanator was getting worried, only two of their young returned, the third one was still out there with this human, who was also her son in some twisted way who was also missing, but she was more worried about her third son.

"[Where can they be?]" She mumbled to herself while looking at her two cubs who already brought back some meat. While one brought unidentifiable piece of meat, the other one was certainly a viperwolf which meant that he was a great hunter already for he has bested another predator, and judging by the claw marks on his side, there were more of them but Viperwolves weren't known for their courage and so they have most likely scattered when one of them died.

The two younger thanators were chatting among themselves quite lively. Their discussion was about how they've hunted their prey and how it defended itself. While one of them proved to be a little too brutal, the other one proved that he was quite capable of defending himself. The rustling in nearby bush gave their mother hope that all of their pupils survived, her wish was fulfilled by the moment she saw the familiar tail swinging from side to side, it definitely belonged to her son and it seemed like he was pulling something. She tilted her head a little and saw that her son managed to catch rather nice looking tapirus. He seemed mostly intact and that was probably the reason for which he was not capable of lifting it, it weighted quite a lot.

"_Praise Eywa for his safe return_" She thought while watching as her son slowly pulled the meat in front of her, showing it to her in the same manner as his brothers did. They were placing it in semi-circle in front of her and when they've dropped it, they've made a step backward in order to show her respect. It was a way to show their mother their appreciation for her teaching them how to hunt properly. She looked around as if she waited for Rick to suddenly appear but he was nowhere to be found. "_Maybe he is dead_" She thought for a second before she turned toward her sons and asked them.

"[Did you see your brother?]" Two of them shook their head but the thanator which Rick called Marco nodded.

"[He was already returning when I saw him last time]" He said, intentionally leaving out the part when they've hunted side by side. Although they didn't help each other, Marco thought it would be frowned upon and that his hunting abilities might be in question.

"[Let us wait for him a little longer then.]" She said, not wanting to praise them until each and every last one of them was here. After another three minutes however, she was fed up with waiting and was about to leave when she heard it. The sound of huffing coming from some tired being, which was going toward them. She prepared herself to attack the tired animal and show her young ones how it is done. When it came closer however, she realized that this animal was familiar.

It was Rick who was pulling two dead tapirs by the tail, he already looked like he is going to give up when he spotted his mother, when he did, he started pulling with renewed hope that somebody will help him if he pulls it all the way over there. Another three minutes passed before he managed to pull it in front of his mother, after he did that, he inhaled deeply and exhaled, then he made two steps away from the food and knelt, he didn't lie down like his brothers because he would look stupid while lying on the ground. His mother was impressed by the tenacity of this human that carried almost twice of his own weight over here by simply pulling it all the way, which was rather impressive show of his own strength. He also displayed his respect for her teaching him how to hunt, that was however quite a strange gesture considering that he must've known how to hunt even before he even arrived here.

"[You made me proud my children.]" She began as she looked at the meat they have brought here. It was more than enough for them and Rick. Rick proved to be rather skilled hunter and considering how much food he required, he probably hunted the second Tapir in order to give it to his brothers or his mother.

"[Not only that you all have survived your first hunt is a great feat itself, but the amount of meat you have brought with you fills me with pride. You are great hunters already!]" She said and Rick couldn't help it and had to smile a little, even though he knew that he wasn't good at hunting and therefore he was selected as a warrior instead of a hunter, the praise she gave him made him feel proud.

Since he started considering him as his own mother for the time being, the praise was making him feel proud, like he did something commendable while he only did what needed to be done in order to become a thanator.

"[Eat now my children enjoy the meat of your fallen prey.]" She said and the thanators began eating while Rick began to think about the yesterday's night. Sure, he might get used to the raw meat if he eats it regularly, but he wasn't too fond of puking in an hour or so. While he was thinking, his mother noticed that he was not eating and gave him a surprised look. He was supposed to enjoy the fruit of his work yet he seemed to hesitate.

When Rick spotted her watching him like that, he quickly had to figure out what to say in his defense.

"[What will you eat?]" He asked with the most concerned look he could muster right now. Sure there was the yerik they have killed earlier but he doubted that she will eat it.

"[I will not eat, for I haven't hunted today]" She said in rather matter-o-factly kind of way. Rick quickly realized that it was true and he quickly found a way to get rid of one of the tapirs.

"[Then I will share with you]" he said, moving between the two tapirs and pushed second one toward his mother who was rather surprised, his brothers were also surprised by this act. It was something rather rare, for almost no thanator was willing to share his food for the food was hard to come by and only the strongest survived on Pandora. His mother didn't know what to say to that because she wasn't prepared to that so she simply stared at him and at the offered Tapirus. That wasn't the end of it however, for Rick's brothers quickly followed Rick's example, and although they've killed only one thing, they quickly managed to cut it in half and offered her mother a part of it.

She was so surprised by this gesture that she simply stared at her children who were looking back at her and at Rick. Rick of course smiled as if he did something nice, which he really did.

"[You don't have to do that]" She looked at her children who took the ritual of showing respect to their parent a little too far. Even if they showed her respect by 'offering' the food, she always had to 'refuse' it in that part of the tradition. She was supposed to say 'it is your meat now, and you don't have to share it' at that part according to the tradition but there was nobody around and there was no need to follow the tradition that far. This however proved to be rather strange situation for Rick answered that with

"[That is correct, I don't have to but I want.]" He said, proving that his mindset was a little different from the normal thanator's. His brothers however liked the idea of repaying the debt of her feeding them since they were young.

"[I, but… thank you]" She managed to say, she was so utterly surprised by that statement that she still couldn't find the right words, and since this happened so rarely, she didn't even thought about rejecting the offer. She checked the pieces of meat their sons had gathered and then she started to eat.

Meanwhile there was a lot of swearing coming from the bridge on Charybdis. The swearing came from three people at once, one of them was the communication officer who had to keep the transmission while redirecting the audio through a different dish, captain who was also present and who was also responsible for that part of the ship but the most vulgar person around here was Commodore 'Torpedo' who was however still communicating with the commander on the ISV Ganymede who was trying his best not to laugh right now. Since the satellite dish was right behind Commodore, he saw the whole thing.

"…Don't care just… the damn thing!" Those words were transmitted to the commander through the damaged two-way-communication. The audio which was received on Charybdis however was okay since it came from the other satellite dish

"It seems like you have some problems down there, anything we can do to help?" He asked and the commodore turned toward him with dangerous expression on his face. While captain didn't mean it as a provocation, the commodore certainly took it that way. Luckily the words which were transferred to Ganymede were just "captain" and "mind you" and the rest was static.

"I'm sorry but we are not reading you clearly. Ganymede over and out" He said and then he disconnected, making the comm. officer swear even more.

"I just had it, I just calibrated it and he cut it off!" He mumbled, not wanting to yell while the commodore was yelling, it was considered rude to be yelling while your superiors were yelling. In a matter of minutes, the rest of the repair teams which were currently idle started to clean up the mess which was on the deck below the bridge, the pipes were removed in a matter of hour while the satellite was much harder to fix.

This thing was however considered as a minor setback for it was easily fixed. Commodore's mood was however getting worse and worse with every passing second, this ship was falling apart yet the RDA is still waiting for some major breakdown in order to send spare parts, right now all they are getting are still smaller food rations. Some of the crew already learned how to fish and two of the auxiliary vessels were outfitted for fishing the smaller fishes in order to survive. The MRE rations were thinning rather quickly while the fishes were usually the main course. For some unknown reason however, this seemed to improve the morale of the crew as the fishes were rather delicious when eaten with mayonnaise and a little pepper. Commodore himself was so used to Meals which were definitely not ready to eat more known as MRE and he was probably the only one in the army who was willingly requesting more of that stuff instead of finding alternative sources of food.

* * *

The early chapter is early and a little shorter…but meh. Who cares? I don't for I'll be going to get some inspiration (going to the pub!)

Answers to readers before I go

-the stone tiger: Naah, you need to squeal like a fan-girl more like 'oh Rick we love you SQUEEEE!' (lolz please don't!)

-MiketheDisabled: I thought I named them and the short and angry thanator is also the quiet one ;)  
(and the size of the review is fine by me)

-Hideout writer: question mark already? That quest was rather easy, what do I get for turning it in?

-Dragonrider101: Pulling them by the tails!

-Forgotten shock trooper: I never heard about that man.

-JollyHolly: Oh…I'm sorry (insert random sad face here)

-Yukidog: Its not only roaring but also growling and purring and saying something about love is definitely purring (that's how I know my cat loves me!)

Yay, finished…let's proofread then go!


	295. Chapter 294 No one' paw

Well yesterday's chapter was early, now this one will be probably late.  
The blame rests on everyone's shoulders! (Not yours however) if I wasn't so busy these days I would have more time to update. But nooo, the Christmas are coming you need to work HARDER, you will work twice the time you did until now and your car will stop working… Screw that I'm gonna write and rant later.

* * *

Chapter 294: No one's paw.

It was already past the lunchtime and Rick's stomach was almost empty, he didn't dare to eat more of that raw meat than he needed, and in aftermath he wasn't able to hold that amount of meat inside of him, this time however his stomach was barely able to digest some of it, therefore it was turn for intestines to turn against him. Right now Rick was trying to break the speed record while trying to keep his pants clean. He darted so quickly that his brothers thought that this was an unexpected start of a game of 'hunt the yerik'. Even though they were trying to keep up with him however, he was too fast and when he was nearing his target, more known as the Thanatorish outhouse, his brothers were forced to track him down for he already got so far ahead that they lost visual contact with him. When they've began tracking him however, Rick was already pulling his pants down.

Meanwhile Thanty and Thanatoress were enjoying themselves near the pond. They have already eaten and also swam around in the pond, which was also quite unusual thing for thanators to do and so they drew a lot of attention to them, the attention eventually died while the rumor that they must be from far away and therefore they lead a completely different lives was getting stronger. Almost whole valley believed that at the moment, except the few who knew that instead of being from far away, they only spent too much time around the na'vi. While they were acting differently, they certainly knew how to enjoy each other.

"[Harder]" Thanatoress ordered while she was slowly ascending to heavens themselves. Thanty didn't say anything and simply complied, when he increased the pressure and the frequency, Thanatoress lovingly sighed, she was enjoying Thanty's attention, and she really liked this thing he came up yesterday. It was called 'massage' and although Thanatoress usually butchered the word completely, she enjoyed this greatly. At first it was only good but eventually, Thanty managed to find the right spots and each time he massaged her, she was getting more and more relaxed. She especially liked when he was giving her a backrub, like he was doing right now. Although she still had to tell him sometimes that even though he thought about her being all cute and fragile, she was not. She was definitely less fragile than he was, and therefore there was no need to hold back. The gentle rubbing however drew attention of several thanators who were watching this strange thing.

"_Give it a few days and I'll either have to give backrubs to every female around here and Thanatoress will have to chase them away, or the guys will come and try to learn it from me and I'll have to show them how it is done and therefore making Thanatoress uncomfortable._" Thanty thought, he knew that he will eventually end up massaging someone else or he'll end up massaging Thanatoress in front of the others which will make her equally uncomfortable like he was massing the others. Right now however, there was no need to think about this for he will be doing something he likes too in a few moments. Whenever he finished giving her the backrub, she gave him a kiss, and whenever he returned the kiss she felt like she should kiss him some more, this eventually ending with them seeking more privacy.

"_I wonder if Rick has it the same way, I know about massage only thanks to him._" Thanty wondered, and while he was still concentrating on massaging his beloved, his mind eventually wandered off and he began thinking about Rick's technique, sure he had that fifth finger which is called thumb which is probably better for massaging than paws with rather big claws on them. It took some time but even Thanty managed to make massages without even touching Thanatoress with his claws. "_Maybe I should think about becoming a professional masseur, hmm. There wouldn't be much work for me back at Omaticaya tree however, maybe I could massage na'vi there… Will I be even capable of doing that? They are so fragile compared to thanators. I might end up hurting them! _"Thanty realized that it was not a good idea to massage na'vi. He looked at his paw and then realized that it wasn't made for pleasuring the others with his massaging skills, it was made to rip flesh and kill the unsuspecting prey. He then began thinking about it, and thus ending his massage about half a minute early. His thoughts were interrupted when Thanatoress spun around while still lying under him and gently licked his mouth from below. This drew his attention and he kissed her too, the result was pretty much as Thanty expected.

Rick was currently using the leaves from the nearby trees which were a perfect substitute for toilet paper. He was rather proud of himself right now, for his efforts of turning into thanator were finally bearing some fruits. "_Well, if I can call that 'fruit', I'll just need to poop it slightly bigger and it can be considered as a Thanatorish poop, judging by the size however, I am not too sure about the smell though… _" Rick thought, he didn't even want to check if the smell was similar or not. He was simply glad that this hard work was over, and that It came out the right side this time. Just when he pulled his pants up, something rather unexpected has happened. He was discovered by his brothers and also mistaken for the yerik and therefore he was pounced at the same moment. Rick didn't manage to get out of the way fast enough and so he ended up being pounced.

"Gah!" He yelled as he was being pounced, his first thought was about him falling on his back and being unlucky as he always was, he'll break his spine when it will hit some random stone under him. When the earth was supposed to hit him, his backs suddenly hit something muddy and therefore his spine was saved, but at what price?

"_Somebody please tell me that I didn't fall into my own… oh please Eywa no!_" He thought but the smell quickly confirmed his suspicion. His spine was saved at the cost of his T-shirt which had rather foul smelling substance on it. He quickly got his brother off him, stood up and quickly got out of his T-shirt tossing it to the side with disgust. He didn't want to have that thing on him for too long, sure he might eat raw meat but having your own feces on your T-shirt was pushing it. He however forgot the second rule of the game of hunting the yerik, as the rule said that the yerik is hunted until it is pinned down on the ground for a moment. Right after he got his T-shirt off, his other two brothers pounced him again.

"[Gotcha!]" They said in union as he once again ended up in his own pile of crap.

"[Get off me!]" He yelled at them as he tried to get them off him and in doing so, get himself off the ground.

"[He's not a yerik anymore, it's me!]" One of the brothers that pinned him down said and ran away and his other two brothers followed him, leaving Rick there. Rick quickly got off the ground and didn't dare to look at the stuff on his back.

"_I need bath… BADLY!_" He thought and so the first thing he did was to rush toward the pond. He was unaware of the fact that Thanty and Thanatoress were there and that they figured out that the trees which grew thickly near the pond were excellent place to get some 'us time'.

Rick's mother was thinking about what happened a few hours ago, the sharing. She never thought that not one, but all of her sons would share their food with her. She wasn't sure if that was turn for the good or for the bad in their lives, for sharing certainly meant weakness. She shared her food with them when they were young because they were weak, and without her help, they wouldn't survive. They've shared their food for a different reason though. "_Or did they consider me weak?_" Those thoughts were racing through her mind and she figured out that she did not have any answers for them. "_Maybe it is not a weakness._" She then thought. "_Maybe they just did that so I won't have to find my own meal later_" She thought, this however, like the previous thoughts were just a speculations and so they didn't really bring any real answers.

Meanwhile Rick arrived to the Pond, he was extra careful not to be spotted by any thanator, but it was kind of hard when you smelled like your own excrements. He got most of that stuff off him before he left the place, so he wouldn't smell that bad but the smell was still present, and so he did the only thing he could think of. He jumped into the pond in hope that he'll be able to wash it away. The splashing sound however interrupted one out of two thanators who were resting nearby. After work like that, everyone needed the beauty sleep, thanators also needed to rest and let their wounds close for the Thanatorish love is harsh love and you needed to be extremely resilient in order to survive the encounter.

"[What?]" Thanty asked as he woke up, the first thing he noticed was the stench in the air, the smell was faint but it was foul one. He also realized that while the Thanatoress was still asleep, the splashing sound from the pond nearby wasn't enough to wake her up. Thanty decided that he should let the woman sleep and investigate the sound on his own. Much to his surprise, when he walked over to the pond, he saw Rick who was desperately trying to rub his backs.

"_That's a cheating! I cannot massage my own backs!_" Thanty immediately thought as he walked over to Rick, silently. Rick was facing away from Thanty and so he didn't see him. Rick was sitting at the shore and was using the water from the pond to wash his backs. It however wasn't as easy as it looked like, otherwise simply jumping into the pond would get rid of that stuff, it however didn't and that was the reason why Rick climbed out of there and tried to wash it off manually. Thanty was now right behind him and before he realized that the substance on Rick's back wasn't mud and he pushed him into the pond with a swift push with his paw. Rick was more than surprised to end up in water, but Thanty was more surprised when he felt the 'mud' and then smelled it

"[Oh crap… literally!]"

* * *

Crappy filler chapter is crappy…literally!

The inspiration for this slightly disgusting chapter was the word I said when I tried to start writing this chapter.

I said 'S*** I don't know what to write about today… S***' and then I decided to include that slightly censored word in today's chapter…well it got out of my hands (just kidding, I never touched it!)

(I can almost feel it! One of the reviews will include the phrase 'this is some funny sh*t!')

Answers to reviews

-Forgotten shock trooper: I wonder if the '30 minutes or it is free' rule will apply to intergalactic deliveries!

-Yukidog: I am so going over there….yeah… *slowly walks away*

-The stone tiger: BOOYAH! *Fist pound!*

-Hideout writer: "[Your reviews are rather monothematic… ever considered writing more than one character as a review?]" *Thanty, your therapist, asks you with questioning look on his face*

-DeagonRider101: They are right here *Points at the thanators*

-MoreCakeForMe: Dude you do remember my 'you say it I won't write it' policy right? Now I have to find more suitable name for Pandora's Santa… damn!

*Mumbles something about sh*tty day and writing chapter full of the same substance and then goes to bed*

Read & Review


	296. Chapter 295 No one's sea

Can you feel it? The sickness is getting stronger! It is not just about you or me anymore, no. This time it is about someone far more important than just the two of us. This time, my car is sick and I am worried that it might be fatal. I'm however not prepared to say farewell to her, so there is only one solution left for me… Overhaul!

* * *

Chapter 295: No one's sea

The satellite dish was now back in its place and the ship was once again capable of long range communication. Jeremiah however wasn't pleased with the long range communication he had with the Gemini's captain immediately after the satellite was repaired.

"What do you mean that you don't have the supplies?" Commodore 'Torpedo' was yelling at the captain who was already sweating, it was kind of hard to be yelled at when it was certainly not your fault. The captain was responsible for cargo on board. He wasn't however responsible for cargo which he should have but did not received it.

"As I have said sir, we did not have the supplies you want. The ISV Ganymede wasn't supposed to bring any additional resources. You will have to wait for ISV Washington for more though." The captain said while giving orders in the background. Commodore wasn't exactly happy about that but he was glad that the captain was at least trying to get things right by ordering the comm. officer to relay message about the requested supplies.

"We will send down as much as we can spare but it will have to suffice for the time being." Captain generously offered and Jeremiah only nodded, he knew that it wouldn't be enough to sustain the ship for long and therefore he had to come up with daring plan on how to make this ship run a little longer, and if possible, how to make it possible for them to survive that long without food which was running low. The fishing was one thing but even the auxiliary vessels weren't enough to feed the whole ship, besides the fishes were now aware of the humans who were using the nets and therefore they learned how to avoid them, making the total number of fishes caught per day decrease rather quickly.

"Please do, Charybdis over and out." He said and then nodded toward communication's officer who cut the link. The two out of three captains under his command were now present at the bridge, meaning that they heard about the dire situation.

"Orders sir?" One of the captains asked Jeremiah who was already thinking about possible actions. Sure, they could send the crew on Ganymede and back to earth but what good it will do? Ganymede had supplies for its own crew and already promised to send the entire surplus of food to the Charybdis, beside there were no fishes in the space that they could hunt and so this option was out of question. There was also possibility of cutting the rations to half, allowing each member of the ship to get only half of his usually rationed food which will end up with mutiny soon enough, not to mention the fact that now when the MRE were running low, the crew will soon begin to rant about the food available here which will consist of Fish, fish and maybe if you were lucky enough, you might get some rare fish which tasted slightly different but it will still be a fish! Jeremiah didn't want to risk a mutiny on such a big vessel, for it will end up rather tragically and there was no way in hell that he will get additional personal. The RDA was obviously unwilling to feed the current crew. They will most certainly not increase the number of hungry mouths on Charybdis.

"Raise the anchors. Notify the auxiliary vessels and underwater mining facilities, we're moving to…" Jeremiah walked over to the holographic map in the middle of the bridge and moved it several times, each time he moved it a hundred of kilometers were passed. After a moment he was grinning and was pointing at the area labeled simply as 'Emergency port 5'

There was absolutely no port in there, but the RDA had decided that in case of emergency, there will be several places around Pandora which will be designated as Emergency ports, those were serving as the only places where it was possible for Charybdis to land. Only 9 ports were ever marked as the Charybdis was rather large ship which required lot of space. Those places however were marked when the construction of Hell's gate began and when the Charybdis itself was still being carried part by part from Earth. That meant a lot has changed, for example Emergency port 3 was now unsuitable for landing as there was a landslide. That was however unknown to the commodore, for the marked locations weren't checked since then. If they were checked now after all that time, the RDA would probably notice that only Emergency port number 7 was unchanged, the others were either no longer possible landing places or there was something else that might interfere with the landing.

"Aye sir" the captains said and each one then began the preparations which consisted of notifying the third captain and then getting their own section of the ship ready. This ship for example had more than three anchors per captain. Jeremiah often wondered about the purpose of the three captains on the ship, surely he could give orders to someone else than three captains, he might as well give the orders to one of his underlings and not three of them. Maybe the RDA wanted to have someone able to fill in the gap should something happen to the commodore. Jeremiah even considered the fact that three captains were probably here to even spy on him and report his every decision to someone. In a few minutes however, the anchors were getting raised according to the computer and the sections which were unnecessary for the movement of the ship were getting shut down in order to preserve the energy, for the ship's generators were unable to supply enough energy when both the motors and the on-board ore processing systems were working at once.

This was one of the major flaws in the system. Otherwise the ship itself will be perfect for ore gathering even in the hostile environment. The Charybdis itself was more than capable of defending itself when it was both stationary and moving, that is if it was fully equipped for the battle, the ore processing version of the Charybdis was stripped version of the battle one, the lack of two 'Big Daddy' cannons was one of the things that could distinguish the ore processing version of Charybdis from the battle one, the big daddy cannons were, as their name suggests, fathers of all cannons. The 'kids' as the crew usually labeled the 1,5m rounds were one of the most devastating non-nuclear weapons Earth had at their disposal. Yet the Charybdis didn't have them, this ore processing one exchanged them for the mining platform docks.

Enough said for the non-nuclear weaponry on board, the battle versions had one silo for tactical nuke, this ore processing one was supposed to have additional generators there, with them it might be able to run both engines and ore processing plants. The Commodore however pulled some strings and voila, there were no additional generators, instead of that there was this 'Old Nuclear generator' which was for some reason not working yet nobody was sent to repair it yet. The Commodore was however sure that the generator doesn't need to be fixed. "It only needs to be 'fired up'" he said, actually telling the truth. This Charybdis indeed carried one tactical nuke which was capable of making a small crater on the surface of the moon, the small crater which will be visible from orbit without any problems.

The engines roared to life and the ship slowly started moving. The auxiliary vessels knew better than to stay in front of the gigantic ship and instead of that, they followed it, letting it to lead the way, for the waves it created were big enough to damage the smaller vessels, and so they've formed behind it where it was safe.

"Engines one to five at seventy percent, engine six is offline, engines seven to ten at seventy percent" The helm reported. The engine six was currently shut down due to rather large fuel leak, but that wasn't anything new, the technicians were already fixing the problem, until it was solved however it won't work. Jeremiah smiled to himself when he saw the ship moving again, it was a nice change of pace, they were sitting on the exact same spot for several weeks and it really needed a change of scenery.

"Platforms 'Viking' 'Cutter' 'Greed' and 'Excavator' are reporting from the docks… 'Scylla' is still unaccounted for." The mining officer said.  
"Sir, big object on our right, collision course and its quick!" The words were spoken and at the exact same moment there was this noise, the noise caused by something big impacting on the side of the ship.

"Status report!" Jeremiah immediately requested.

"Water in the hull, sector seven and nine are being sealed. Sector eight. No survivors." The officer said and Jeremiah knew exactly what to do then.

"All stations red alert. Activate torpedo turrets and man the guns" he ordered. Within a few seconds there was a movement on the sides of the ship. Several automatic turrets which were meant for underwater combat came to life and immediately located the aggressor.

"Visual contact"

"On screen" Jeremiah ordered and in another second he saw the aggressor. It was a snake-like creature which might as well be the longest snake he ever seen. It was moving swiftly away from the ship, obviously preparing for another ramming attack. Jeremiah stormed toward the comm. officer and literally threw him out of his post, grabbing the headphones he had and immediately started shouting orders.

"Auxiliary vessels, prepare deep charges, ten seconds, drop them on my mark" He said while looking at the screen which showed the snake turning around. Within seconds, the ships were prepared to drop the few charges they were carrying since the first attack occurred. The detonators were also set to the ten seconds, just like commodore requested

"Mark" he said and then immediately changed frequency, instead of shouting orders to the comm. officers on the auxiliary vessels, he was broadcasting over the ship through the loudspeakers.

"Commodore speaking, prepare deep charges, right side five seconds, drop them on my mark" Since the sea serpent was already rushing toward them.

Commodore waited for a few seconds and then said the 'mark'

The sea serpent encountered the first deep charges and was almost smacked in the head by them, and although they were relatively close, he was not killed by the explosions themselves. Instead he seemed to get even more frenzied than before. That's when the Charybdis' own charges descended and hit him. The serpent was now crying in pain, the roar was however so loud that it could've been heard on the surface too. While he wasn't dead, Jeremiah was already helping the previous comm. officer into his chair as the turrets waited for the order to fire as they already calculated the trajectory and were locked on.

"Kill it" He said, it was then he realized that the meat from the serpent might be edible if they manage to get its corpse. He however quickly realized that he just said 'kill it' instead of saying 'kill it but try to keep it intact'. The main difference was the number of torpedoes being released. While the Charybdis had quickly diminishing food supplies, they had rather huge reserve of ammunition and so the turrets were programmed to fire enough to be sure that the beast was dead. The problem was that the each turret was programmed to be able to kill the beast, they didn't count on each other and so instead of firing two torpedoes in total, each turret fired two torpedoes, which resulted in big splash and ripping the sea serpent to shreds. By that time, Jeremiah was already standing in front of the window, watching as the water around the ship slowly turned red.

"Victory" he mumbled "Yet again"

* * *

Yay chapter is finished and tomorrow will be the last one before I'll finally take a break in order to get some inspiration for the story! (by inspiration I mean getting so drunk that I'll forget how humans look like!)  
This is also my first attempt at sea battle (and although it sucks, this chapter was merely written to show you how dangerous the charybdis and her Commodore are

No ranting today, let's get to answers to readers:

-Forgotten shock trooper: Let's hope he'll be able to get the smell go away. 'Natural smell' isn't the perfume Rick prefers

-Hideout Writer: "[Interesting, please stop running around my office and tell me about your childhood]" *Thanty is making some notes*

-The stone tiger: I did expect something like that to be honest.

-Dragonrider101: Yeah…

-Yukidog: I need a break, and no the 300 chapter won't be on Christmas eve for I'm taking a break!

-MiketheDisabled: Who inspired me? No one! (heh, pun intended) And sorry about taking a break but I need it, badly!

That's all, I'm going to crouch in a corner over there and wait for you to review me

Review me, please?


	297. Chapter: Merry Christmas

Well as I probably promised, here goes the Christmas chapter.

I also wanted to tell you that I'm (not) dead and therefore the updates will resume 1.1. 2011 So merry Christmas (or some other day you celebrate) and happy New Year!

(Also note that the special chapter might seem like a normal story one but it will not affect the story in any way!)

* * *

Chapter I can't count that high: Many-Claws!

The chilly season was here, there was really no snow on Pandora for it was always too hot to even think about the snow appearing here. There was this day every being on the moon celebrated, it was a day when Eywa supposedly created all life in that day. When that day came, every creature inhabiting the moon was celebrating, and it was not a local celebration, quite the opposite, the celebration was moon-wide. Every animal which was capable of surviving on the land was drawn toward one of the few 'holy places' where it met with the other animals, be they prey or predators, it didn't matter. At that day, everyone was your friend.

The Mo'at already told Jake to which tree they will be traveling this time. This time the destination was Sacred tree, and they will be celebrating there along with the Bal'gi tribe, Tipani tribe. On that day, they will be also celebrating with the animals from all around the forest, including all packs of the viperwolves, thanators from the nearby valley and this time, there were special guests invited, but Eywa didn't want to tell anyone who was it. The day was supposed to be tomorrow, and the na'vi were already prepared for the two days long celebration. Jake was standing on a branch and overlooked the preparations which were taking place right now, na'vi were preparing their pa'li by loading consumables of all kind on them. "_What a great coincidence that Eywa decided to create all life on her at 24__th__ of December._" He thought smiling, the traditional travel to the selected sacred tree. "_I wonder if Rick will come too_" He thought, looking at Tarya who was already preparing Sevin. Jake wasn't too sure about the humans though, although he was a human once, he was now one of na'vi and therefore it was something else. Smokey however was a human whose mouth was always near the source of fire, which wasn't good considering that he'll be going to the center of the forest where Eywa will appear, Eywa and fire weren't exactly best friends. "_But it is Pandora's Christmas. No one should be left out… Well, that doesn't sound right, Nobody should be alone at this time of year_" Jake thought with smile as he walked over to Smokey who wasn't high for once.

"Smokey, looking forward to tomorrow's event?" Jake asked him and Smokey looked at him with nervous expression on his face.

"I don't know man. I always got kicked out of parties." Smokey said while looking at Jake who was about to break into laughter. Smokey was a great guy when he was high, unfortunately he often did things that weren't too bright when he was high, when he wasn't he was thinking straight and therefore he was all serious and nervous.

"You'll do just fine. There will be everyone from this part of Pandora. You'll see all the animals there too!" Jake tried to coax him into thinking more positive. The mention of animals however made Smokey a little more scared. "Dude, you mean like all the animals? Viperwolves, Tapiruses, those flying lizard and those smaller flying lizards too? Are you crazy? We're all gonna die!" Smokey exclaimed while throwing his hands in the air. Yet surprisingly, nobody paid much attention to him, na'vi knew this reaction for their reaction was similar when they were already old enough to realize that those animals were dangerous and therefore coming there might be suicide.

"I went there several times already, its fun and beside that, all the animals are friendly for the two days." Jake said to Smokey who couldn't imagine how was that possible "_They must have a giant pot and all of them must be high… It would take so much weed to burn in order to make everyone happy and friendly like that._" He thought and suddenly, his fear vanished and the void it created was quickly filled with anticipation. Getting high from the weed reserves from the moon itself was something Smokey really wanted to experience.

"Alright, what are we waiting for?" Smokey said, removing his exopack and putting his precious smoke in his mouth.

"That's the way I like you" Jake said, already feeling happy in advance. The event was really something, because sometimes even Eywa talked to them all. It however happened a long time ago and Jake wasn't there back then, judging from Mo'at's words he might've been on the way to the Pandora itself by that time.

Two arms wrapped around Jake's neck and his tail was entangled by someone else's one. The tail was what gave away the other person for Jake already knew Ney'tiri's tail too well.

"_**Looking forward to the event aren't you?**_**" **She asked him and he smiled.

"_**Of course, this will be my first time when I'll be playing 'Sna'tha kuleus'**_" Jake said, remembering the Olo'eyktan's part in the event. As an Olo'eyktan of the biggest tribe attending, it will be his job to play the role of the first Toruk Makto, the one who armed all of the na'vi with weapons when they needed them, if it weren't for him, the na'vi would've been surely doomed. The tradition dictated that they will replay that event, even if it will be without toruk and the things he will give them won't be only weapons.

"_**You have nothing to worry about.**_" Ney'tiri said, but Jake wasn't too sure, for he was afraid of accidentally using 'Ho ho ho' instead of the replicas he already knew. "_Why is his name Sna'tha from Kuleus tribe, it is just too similar to Santa Claus! This will make things even harder for me!_" Jake thought.

"_**You're right, I just hope that Sna'tha Kuleus warriors and hunters will be ready too**_" He said before stealing her lips for a moment.

Meanwhile the same thing was happening in the other villages, everyone was preparing for the event which will take place tomorrow, Tipani tribe and their ikrans were already loaded with the food and even some other things which will act as gifts from the Sna'tha Kuleus. Bal'gi tribe was doing roughly the same and everything was okay. The valley of Thanators was doing its best to make the 'day before creation' the most dangerous day of the year. For thanators usually didn't gather up supplies for the chilly season, and yet they also brought the food for the other animals, however the food usually came from the other animals who were unlucky enough to wander around the Valley of Thanators at that time. They however didn't bring only food for carnivores. They were putting a lot of effort into gathering the food for omnivorous and herbivorous brothers who will also attend to the party. It was hard thing to do for Thanator but they felt like it was something that needs to be done.

Rick's training therefore included 'Gathering food for prey'. Right now, Rick and his brothers were cutting the fruits from the trees and bushes. This time Rick was an extremely helpful for he had hands which could simply twist off the fruit and then carry it without damaging it. He had however problems with being loaded as a thanator, for thanators were able to use their front-back paws to carry stuff while walking on four legs and even using one of the front-front paws to gather up some more. Right now, Rick was returning to the gathering point, he and his brothers weren't the only one who was gathering the fruits however. While he was returning he glanced at the predators that were happily foraging in the nearby area, he even spotted Alpha carefully picking up even the smallest of the fruits with his claws and then put them in his second pair of paws and held them like they were newborn cubs. Rick was fascinated by that, for Alpha seemed to be the rough leader and not the one who will be capable of picking up fruit which was slightly sturdier than your average egg.

"[Admiring your new fearless leader oh fearless leader?]" Thanty asked Rick who was amused by that comment. He was allowed to talk to Thanty right now for there was no risk of being hurt according to his mother. There was absolutely no risk of being hurt when around Thanty but Rick didn't want to argue with his mother.

"[He's a gentle giant]" Rick pointed out and Thanty nodded, he was also returning with the stuff he gathered and therefore he was moving slowly for it was unnatural for Thanators to move around only on four legs.

"[Funny thing is that this is like a Christmas to us]" Thanty pointed out.

"[Yeah, I wonder who will be Santa]" Rick said laughing. Thanty looked at him with a grin.

"[What?]" Rick asked when he noticed the grin on his face.

"[You and I will be Many-claws bodyguards… Along with Thanatoress and your 'mother']" Thanty said making Rick wonder what being bodyguard of this sort meant.

"[Wait you mean we'll be the elves?]" Rick suddenly blurted out. This was something rather strange for Rick, for he always thought that the elves were supposed to be either the small guys with green clothes who prepared the presents, or the tall guys who were supposed to be rather beautiful while running around in the forests with bows, he never really imagined elves as almost four meter tall thanators. Rick suddenly started laughing even more.

"[I'm serious Rick. Alpha respects the traditions, and so we will remind ourselves of the Many-claws the mother. Eywa created her and she then created us.]" Thanty said seriously

But Rick didn't stop laughing.

"[What's so funny?]" Thanty asked after a few moments.

"[I just…I just]" Rick tried to gather enough breath to tell him, there were tears in his eyes because he was laughing too hard.

"[I just imagined you in Santa Claus's helper's outfit]" He said, laughing even harder. When Thanty heard that, he also imagined thanator all dressed in the green elf's outfit with the green Christmas hat. In another second, there were two thanators who were laughing like there was no tomorrow.

The ikrans from Omaticaya tribe were already gathered down on the ground, standing side by side waiting for their riders to get up on them and then fly away. Sevin was standing right next to Jimmy due to incredible luck. Jake's ikran who was supposed to stand right next to her was for some reason unable to land beside her and thus complete the formation, maybe it was the fact that the terrain next to her wasn't flat enough for him, or maybe it was the fact that the biggest ikran decided to sidestep a little and therefore block his landing spot and thus forcing him to land right next to the biggest ikran instead of next to Sevin. The two ikrans just exchanged happy glances yet they still looked forward, like a soldiers they were standing there, luckily their 'superior officer' wasn't there yet and so there was enough space for a quick kiss before the na'vi gathered up and mounted their animals before setting off.

Everyone was looking forward to the tomorrow, even the stealth squad who already vanished in order to be there first. Jason insisted on being there first to be able to make some preparations. What kind of preparations, he didn't tell.

Next day came quickly, the na'vi tribes already rested around the sacred tree which was slightly glowing. When the tribes arrived however, they've found something rather strange. The tree was already decorated by glass balls. They arrived when four members of the stealth squad were standing on each other's shoulder and were trying to plant the last Christmas decoration which they've got from god knows where.

They were unaware of the na'vi who were slowly walking toward the tree and who were flying above them because they were too busy concentrating on maintaining the balance.

"A little to the left!" Lucia who was on top of Jason yelled, Harry braced himself as Big Joe moved under him, managing to move to the side, she was finally capable of attaching the last decoration.

When na'vi saw this, they were at first a little frightened about the 'devices' those humans have planted on the sacred tree, Jake however was quick enough to tell them that those 'devices' served no purpose, they were merely a decoration. When the na'vi were finished with unloading the food, the other tribes arrived. That's when something unexpected happened.

"Helmets down!" Jason ordered and they've did as he said, not only that Jake and the others were allowed to see how each one of them looked like, for they usually didn't take off their helmets, but all of them at once.

"Everyone, Jingle bells!" Jason ordered and they looked at him like he gone crazy, he however quickly started singing and they quickly joined, singing the jingle bells in front of the na'vi.

Jake, who was about to laugh, decided to sing along, That's when Thanty and the other Thanators arrived, by that time the na'vi were all singing, although they weren't singing the words correctly, they were singing nonetheless. Rick, who was walking beside his mother and Thanty, was surprised to hear jingle bells from the distance when they were getting closer to the sacred tree, when they however arrived. Rick was surprised to see the Christmas decorations on the tree and the stealth squad singing like that. He wasn't sure how the stealth squad even got here. The thanators were also surprised to see that the viperwolves were already here. The largest pack was sitting near the sacred tree and was watching the singing humans while enjoying the meat the na'vi brought them. They of course didn't come here with nothing, and so the na'vi who weren't busy singing the catchy melodies were also happily accepting the meat from their one-time friends while giving them their own. The tree was glowing slightly more with each passing second. The thanators were already talking among themselves about the na'vi and their songs which were rather catchy.

Rick's mother was watching Rick as he ran off toward a certain na'vi. She was watching him all the way, wondering what kind of relationship he could have with a na'vi. Rick and Tarya were running toward each other when Thanty decided to intercept them. With smile he stopped right beside them with two leaves attached on his side. It looked like mistletoe and even though Tarya didn't know what that was supposed to mean Rick wasn't the one to break the tradition and so he kissed her mate, while surprising his mother.

"_**I missed you so much**_" She said and Rick just smiled.

Although each race usually cared little for the other one, this time it was slightly different for there was this certain human who could translate and thus ensure that this Christmas will be slightly different. Thanators weren't playing with their children because their children were already playing with the na'vi children and with viperwolves while the older ones were simply talking while Rick was translating for most of the time. It was Rick who suggested that they might use Tsaheylu for communication, they usually didn't trust each other enough to share that kind of connection but now that they were sure that the other side had no ill intentions thanks to Rick who patiently translated for most of the day, they were willing to give it a try. When the lunchtime passed and everyone already eaten the food which was brought to them from their newfound friends. Be they thanators, na'vi, viperwolves, ikrans, pa'li or tapiruses, even yeriks who were usually too timid to get too close to the others were eating the grass from nearby area as well as the one which was offered to them from the other animals.

Everything was going smoothly until something happened. There was this sound of engines roaring, but they weren't the only roaring thing. Several Swans suddenly appeared, driving out of the forest. But they were altered ones, they didn't have the turrets and instead of that they've had enough space for cargo. There was also this old music player which was playing Christmas songs too.

When the other animals were preparing to attack the enemies of the planet, one swan which had raised platform and on it stood a man with uniform. The uniform said enough about the man, he was certainly higher than colonel, but he seemed to be a navy officer. He must've been Commodore then

"We've got a 'Distress' signal from here" He said, bending the word 'Distress' so much that it almost sounded like Christmas.

"Yes sir, we've sent it…" Jason said drawing his attention to him

"Good, let's hope we've brought enough presents for everyone." Commodore said while giving a hand signal which signalized that they should unload the boxes with presents. Thanators who weren't usually friendly were almost happy for new arrivals for they might tell stories which weren't told already.

Rick walked over to Jason who was about to start caroling again. "You invited them?" HE asked and Jason nodded "That's right, no matter how you call it, it's still Christmas today!" He said and to that Rick didn't have anything to say, so instead of saying anything he nodded. After the humans unloaded everything the party seemed to go on. When the night came, each race started telling the stories about their respective important persons. When they however began, the tree started glowing even brighter and the branches started to bend.

"_It is happening again_" Mo'at thought, she was the only one who remembered the Eywa coming.

The branches bended so much that it was possible to see the being behind it. It looked like a centaur, it had six legs like a viperwolf or Thanator, it however had a torso which looked like na'vi and head which looked like the mix of all of the major races inhabiting the Pandora. Although it was mix of the three or four beings, it still looked beautifully.

"Greetings my children" She said, hopping down from the tree.

"Today is the day when you were all created, and when humans celebrate their 'Christmas'" She said motioning toward the humans. ¨

"Let us celebrate this day by telling slightly different stories" She said, her voice was soothing and comforting so even the humans who weren't exactly happy about coming here, suddenly thought that it wasn't that bad.

"Let me tell your stories instead, and instead of telling five of them, let's tell one big instead"

She said and everyone looked at each other. Within minutes they've thought up a way to make the combination of the two stories. Many claws the mother along with the Sna'tha Kuleus were helping each other to spread the presents to the others while Rick was both the bodyguard of Many Claws as well as helper of the Sna'tha Kuleus for he was also a warrior of Omaticaya tribe.

All this while Eywa herself was telling the combination of the stories, it wasn't about Sna'tha Kuleus alone this time, neither it was about Many Claws the mother, but it was about Sna'tha Kuleus who came to arm his children while Many Claws gave him a lift and was giving her children food.

It was rather strange to call Alpha as 'Mother' but it was an act, so it was okay. Thanty and Thanatoress were walking behind Alpha in arrowhead formation. Between them was Rick who was supposed to be guardian of both Sna'Tha Kuleus and Many Claws. His mother was right behind him and on her sides there was Mawey and Tarya. This arrowhead formation started walking from the sacred tree and was making a spiraling descent while giving everyone something. For carnivores there was food, for na'vi there were handmade tools or even weapons, what was however even better was the fact that on Alpha's back, where Jake sat he had a bag of na'vi presents and box full of presents made by humans. He however didn't care who will get what present. After the presents were given and everyone received theirs, a feast like Rick never seen has started, everyone ate with everyone, no matter what race you were. Everyone sat everywhere and there was plenty of food to go around. Rick was sitting next to his Mother and Tarya, Nash who was also smiling was sitting next to viperwolf and tapirus but was facing Beyral and everyone had something to eat.

Rick was happily chatting with Tarya, and was about to kiss her when he heard the voice of Eywa. He turned around to face her, confusing Tarya.

The voice said "I have a present for you too" He however thought that everyone heard that, but when he noticed that he was the only one who turned around, he quickly knew that this was something between him and the goddess herself. This far, Rick got a bottle of Brandy from Commodore, a nice bracelet from Tarya, food from his Thanatorish friends and a tattoo on his back signalizing that he was under protection of Thanty and Thanatoress. The white tattoo which Thanty wore on his rear for some time.

"_**I have to go, Eywa calls**_" He said to Tarya who looked at Eywa who was indeed facing Rick. She smiled and nodded. He then got up and walked over to Eywa who was still near the sacred tree. The feast was in a circle around the tree so no one will ever be in the corner and that everyone should have a partner on both his sides, and what was even more curious was the fact that everyone's partner wasn't of the same species. If you were human, then the nearest human was two 'Seat' away from you either to the left or to the right.

When Rick walked over to the Eywa, he couldn't help and simply wonder about the size of Eywa, who was one almost three meters tall with her combined body.

"You called?" He asked Eywa who was amused by this question, mostly because she didn't open her mouth when she was calling him.

"I have a present for you" She said only to Rick, so nobody else could hear it.

"Well, I've got something for you too" Rick said, he knew that Jake was considerate enough to bring him two bottles of the booze he loved so much.

"That is so thoughtful of you" She said, receiving one of the few bottles Rick had left

She looked at him and said.

"Here is yours" She said, kneeling in order to compensate for her height. When she was on his level, she gave him a kiss, one of the sweet kisses that always made Rick's head spin around.

"Merry Christmas Rick"

"_Merry Christmas indeed_" He thought.

"Merry Christmas to you too" Rick answered.

* * *

Merry Christmas to everyone out there Have a merry Christmas, drink irresponsibly but don't drive… That will take you straight to morgue!

And now for merry Christmas's answers to readers

The stone tiger: will do!

-Mikethecripple: I already used the hammer, doesn't work!

-Dragonrider101: Thank you Sabo and Kir

-Forgotten shock trooper: Well, I don't know … YET!

-Yukidog: I'll continue with the break until new year… I however made a Christmas chapter for you (all!)

Hideout writer: [Interesting, please stop running in my office or I'll have to restrain you]" Thanty says while he scribbles something on a paper.

-The stone tiger: Omg, error in matrix!

-Unnamed man: Well, you hate it, that's what I've collected, you hate it because you read one chapter. Congrats, also if you don't like it being on top update faster than I do. And 'ur' grammar is off too. (Mine birth language isn't English however)

(Your second post will be deleted after I post this)

-MoreCakeForMe: there is no, there is Many Claws! (your second review will be also deleted)

Well, enough of that now.

*Every character in the story raises a glass of wine*

Cheers and enjoy your Christmas!

Enjoy Christmas and see you next year!


	298. Chapter 296 No one the lifeguard

I think he is dead! It must've been the alcohol poisoning, or maybe he died because of the malfunctioning fireworks, or maybe he simply died of old age. No matter what, he will be forever remembered as one of the finest. And on his grave shall be written "I've died so my son could live!"

Rest in peace dear "2010".

* * *

Chapter 296: No one the lifeguard

Rick was so surprised by the sudden push that he almost forgot to swim up as he was sinking deeper into the water. Although he completely forgot about swimming up because he needed air, he started swimming up for a more important reason than breathing. "_It's fricking cold!_" He thought as he quickly managed to get onto the shore where Thanty was standing, trying to rub the substance into the grass.

"[Care to explain why your backs are covered in…]" Before Thanty could finish the sentence, Rick quickly replied to the question which wasn't finished, and hopefully it will stay that way.

"[No]" That was the answer he gave him as he was quickly removing his pants which were unsurprisingly wet.

"[I should talk to your mother about wetting your pants]" Thanty joked but Rick already had a counter-joke.

"[I'm not taking them off because they are wet, but because I want to try what I was taught by my mother recently.]" Rick said with a faint smile.

"[I'm sooo not going to ask you what it was… so keep it to yourself]" Thanty said, realizing that this was going to end up in a gay joke. Rick was expert at gay jokes but he was also known for taking them too far.

Rick looked kind of sad when he heard that, but Thanty paid no attention to him for there was a problem coming right this way. That problem had six legs, and was smaller than Thanty, but slightly bigger than Rick, or at least Thanty thought so. The problem was usually called 'Rick's mother'.

She rushed quickly in front of Rick and Thanty realized that the best thing he could do was to act like he was just passing around, although it was fairly obvious that he was talking with Rick just a few moments prior to his mother's arrival.

"[Stay away from my cub!]" She hissed on Thanty who looked at her with confused look.

"[I was just asking for directions]" He said and then walked away, leaving Rick with his mother who was most likely to get angry at him.

"[It's safe now]" She said instead of getting angry at him. That surprised Rick even more than his brothers who suddenly appeared out of nowhere and jumped on their human brother.

"[Gotcha!]" They've said in union as he was lying underneath them again.

"_Now I know why I never wanted to play rugby!_" He thought ass he was trying to get rid of his brothers who got him in this situation to begin with.

When his mother turned around to face him, she couldn't help it and had to smile for her human son was covered by his brothers. She wasn't going to scold him in the first place, but now he got punished by his brothers instead. Rick began squirming and eventually he managed to push one of his brothers off him, the other two quickly jumped off him for they knew that he was going to free himself anyway. He was tired of this pouncing to begin with but then again, he couldn't tell them anything while their mother approved of this.

"[Water]" their mother suddenly began, drawing attention of her cubs, Rick included.

"[It is a thing we all drink, but water is not only for drinking. If you can't find any prey, you will have to search for your food in it. The fishes swim there and they are easy to catch if you know how. Before you start learning how to catch them, you must first learn how to swim.]" She said while putting her paw into the water. She seemed so fearless and yet Rick could feel that she was a little afraid of the water. Maybe it was the fact that thanators weren't good swimmers, in fact they were like cats when it came to water. Sure, they could swim but they weren't the best swimmers.

Rick's brothers were afraid of the water. Rick knew that by simply looking at them while they were watching their mother step into the water. He could swear that he heard a whimper but he wasn't sure from where it came from.

"[The trick is to keep your legs moving and keeping your claws close to each other]" She said showing them how to bend their paw in order to swim more efficiently. Rick also joined in, he knew that he wouldn't be an excellent at fishing but swimming might not be that hard. He also had his pants in the grass where they will probably stay until they were dry. Luckily for him he wasn't going commando on this trip, and so his green boxers with a huge RDA logo on his rear were covering both his rear and his front from prying eyes.

"[Let's see how good you are at swimming.]" She said while walking into the pond. Rick wasn't going to say anything against that but his brothers were about try and convince her to return to the shore where it was safe. They however held their mouths closed as they've watched her as she swam in a circle. Rick could tell that even though thanators weren't good at swimming, his mother was more than average swimmer. Her sons however seemed rather reluctant to get into the water. Rick decided to help them a little by pushing them in the right direction.

"[I'm yerik!]" He said and when his brothers heard that, they've immediately prepared to pounce on their brother but he jumped into the water, surprising both them and their mother as well. Rick quickly reappeared on the surface, swimming on his backs slowly while smiling at his brothers.

"[Scared?]" He asked his brothers who immediately got prepared to prove him wrong, their mother was watching them while still swimming around. Rick watched as Marco put his paw into the water and the retracted it and Rick could feel that Marco was having second thoughts.

"[come on, I haven't got all day]" Rick taunted him once again and Marco jumped into the water without thinking, at first he started sinking rather quickly but he was a smart thanator and so he quickly remembered the lesson he just received from his mother. After a few moments of awkward swimming he managed to not only stay above the surface but also to start swimming toward Rick even though it was rather slow.

Marco wasn't the only thanator who entered the pond, eventually even the rest of this family entered the water and quickly learned how to swim, or at least Marco learned how to swim, his brothers weren't that quick to learn that and one of them eventually started to sink even though he was struggling in order to stay above the surface. Their mother however didn't do anything to prevent her son from drowning, for he wasn't capable of adapting to the new environment and therefore he was weak. Rick however had a different opinion, in his opinion he just needed more time to learn.

Rick quickly submerged his head under the water and quickly looked around, finding his brother rather quickly. In a matter of seconds Rick was moving toward his brother who wasn't capable of struggling anymore and was simply going down like an anchor. On the surface on the pond, everyone was silent. Mother was simply waiting for the outcome while the brothers were scared that they will lose two brothers instead of only one.

A minute which felt like an eternity passed and nobody dared to say anything. There were bubbles appearing on the surface of the water but they've stopped after a few moments, crushing the hopes of the Thanatorish family about losing only one of their sons. Rick's mother wasn't exactly happy about this, for she thought that Rick might be capable of being a true thanator even though he had a human body.

"_It is truly a shame_" She thought but suddenly something splashed behind her, when she turned she saw Rick and her son. Her son wasn't moving but Rick was pulling him onto the shore already. It was obvious that her other son was dead, but this human obviously thought otherwise for he seemed to be quite in a rush while trying to pull the corpse on the shore.

Thanty returned to thanatoress who was still resting after the act, he knew that Rick's new family was staying near the pond and therefore near them. It meant that there will be no more cuddling until they relocate in order to obey the rules. When Thanty however heard the splashing sound which also woke up Thanatoress, the curiosity got better of him and he simply had to take a look.

"[What's going on?]" Thanatoress asked and Thanty turned toward her.

"[Don't know, let's find out, shall we?]" Thanty said and waited for his mate to get up before proceeding toward the pond, when they've got there.

When he saw Rick lying on top of a young thanator cub, he was horrified. Thanty never actually thought that Rick was into this stuff, sure he was into interracial stuff and he prove that by bonding with Tarya but actually kissing a young thanator male was pushing it to the limits. "_Oh my god, it wasn't an act. He is really that-a-way! Got to watch my tail then!_" He thought while he was coming closer in order to confront Rick. What was however strange about this 'romantic' act was too strange even for Rick, for he was frequently pressing the poor fellow's chest before returning to kissing him.

Before Thanty got close enough to start talking at Rick, not only that his mother was already between him and said Rick, somehow managing to get out of water rather quickly, but the poor 'romanced' thanator started coughing like mad. "_Dude, don't tell me he French kissed him! I'm going to have nightmares about this forever"_ Thanty thought, obviously scared by what happened in front of him.

It was certainly traumatizing enough to break one's mind to see a man in his thirties, wearing only his wet green underwear, being on top of child who was also supposed to be his brother in the first place. This was the worst possible scenario, not only that Rick came out of the metaphorical closet but he also committed something horrible, he was making out with his brother who wasn't even the same species!

The coughing thanator stopped coughing and Rick got off him, letting him breathe once again. In times like this, there was no time to consider it disgusting, if he didn't move close and didn't cover the sides of his brother's mouth in order to prevent the air from exhaling while doing mouth-to-muzzle resuscitation. It was the first successful attempt to give a thanator CPR but it somehow worked, it was also the first use of CPR on thanators to begin with.

"_I saved a thanator's life… how do I feel?_" Rick asked himself while the adrenaline slowly started to wear off.

"_I need a toothbrush!_"

* * *

Wacky chapter is wacky. Maybe wackier than I intended

Before you start flaming me, I know that the proper way to give a CPR to animals is through nose. Rick however wasn't trained in giving CPR to pets and so he did it this way, it worked so it's cool right?

Right?

Whatever, let's do the answer to readers thingy!

-Forgotten shock trooper: The new year's eve was crazy alright, although I can't remember it…

-Hideout writer: *Thanty keeps writing something in his notepad*

-Sana-Dracious: And I think I shouldn't make it affect the story.

-The stone tiger: Sorry to disappoint but I was too busy celebrating (hell I have a headache so big that I shouldn't be writing this and sleep instead)

-MoreCakeforMe: I'll think about it ;)

-Oldskoolninja: Thanks, and although I think I made it story-themed, I still have to declare it a Christmas chapter which will not affect the story because it would be ruined otherwise

-Yukidog: I didn't vomit… I never vomit! *Rick pats my shoulder* "That's how I taught you to do it!"

-Dragonrider101: Thanks!

Alright, lets see if I remember how to post these chapters.

Read & Hope I'll upload it!


	299. Chapter 297 No one's families

So here it goes, another chapter is coming right up, oh and I'm afraid that it might be a little shorter due to reasons I won't tell you because…. Because!

* * *

Chapter 297 No one's families

Rick was tired. All the swimming and diving, not to mention the CPR to the thanator, really did wear him out. He simply had to sit down and rest a little. Pulling the thanator who was certainly heavier out of the water was really exhausting. His mother however paid no attention to his exhaustion, or to her just saved son in that matter. She was prepared to defend her cubs from the two bigger thanators who didn't even consider the possibility of attacking this family, mostly because Rick was a member of the said family.

"[Stop baring your fangs at me]" Thanatoress said with annoyed voice to the mother who was looking like she could jump at them at any moment.

"_Oh so he wasn't raping him_" Thanty thought when he spotted that the thanator cub dizzily looked around. The other two brothers were already next to him, trying to help him even though they didn't know how. At this moment, the only one who paid attention to Rick was Thanty who was standing right beside his mate, and therefore in front of the Thanatorish mother.

"[Leave us alone]" She hissed at Thanatoress, who boldly made a step forward. The atmosphere around those two females was getting thicker and hate could be sensed from both sides. That's when Rick decided to stop taking a break, which lasted around three minutes tops and stood up, walking toward the two females while being watched by both his brothers and his adoptive father, who was more known under the name 'Thanty'. When rick got over to them, he walked to his mother's side and said

"[Mother, please allow me to talk to my…]" Rick suddenly stopped, realizing how confusing the next request is going to sound. Thanatoress was the first female thanator he managed to defeat, a lot of time passed since then and much has changed, now the thanatoress who still got no name from him or from her mate was his adoptive mother, just like the mother on his side. He was therefore adopted by three families until now, two of them were Thanatorish and the third one was Na'vi.

"_Tarya, how are you? What are you doing right now? I miss you already!_" Rick thought but then he got back to the problem at hand.

"[Allow me to talk to my mother]" He finished that sentence which didn't make much sense to his adoptive mother, but it made at least some sense to Thanty and Thanatoress.

"[What are you talking about?]" She asked him with confused look in her eyes. Rick then sighed, realizing that he had no other option than to explain this in detail.

"[Before you were selected as my mother by Alpha, it was Thanatoress here who was my mother, and Thanty here was my father.]" He said to his current mother who suddenly realized why those two other thanators were always nearby when it came to Rick. This was rather unique situation for it was rare for thanator to survive without its parents when it needed one and even rarer when some other thanator took care of the said survivor. The probability of this happening was so low that nobody even thought that this might happen. It however really happened and now his mother had to deal with that.

"[I see]" She said, looking at thanatoress who was certainly bigger than her, not to mention that she might have even greater dedication when it came to protecting her own son. Now Rick's current mother had to decide what she was going to do about it.

"Permission to speak, Sir" Captain snapped a quick salute to the Commodore who was sitting in his own armchair, smoking his pipe. The interior of the ship was fully pressurized so he had no need for an exopack and therefore he could enjoy the taste of tobacco.

"Permission granted captain, what's on your mind?" Commodore asked while puffing his pipe.

"It is about Scylla." The captain said with a worried expression on his face.

"What about it?" Commodore asked while raising his eyebrow. The Scylla was the mining platform which disappeared some time ago from the radars and since then nobody heard about it anymore. In order to make it even more mysterious, several crewmembers on Charybdis started saying that they don't believe in Scylla and that it was just a myth to scare the troops. It indeed was scary, one day everything was fine, then there was this pause and then it disappeared completely.

"The reports say that the platform got assaulted by na'vi who were led by human" Captain said, further surprising Commodore.

"What reports? Scylla was found?" Commodore asked while being revolted by the thought that everybody seemed to think that he wasn't important enough to tell him this.

"Scylla was found some time ago by auxiliary vessel 'Percival'. According to the logs, Scylla was attacked by five intruders, they were two na'vi, one human and two thanators." Captain said. The mention of thanators made Commodore stand up and walk over to the window.

Thanators were a bad thing. Everyone knew that these things were the biggest land predators and that they could wipe out an entire squad of soldiers.

"The logs from sensors shown that part of them were escorted by local security to the overseer. What happened there was unknown because the logs were partially unreadable due to the water. Both Overseer and the head security chief were killed along with the human intruder. 'Private First class Rick No one' is the traitor, his name also came up when checking Hell's gate logs for the last commanding officer, the strange thing however is that he died on the Scylla according to the camera recordings. He was however spotted by automated defense system in Hell's gate. My stealth ops team didn't report him however. The captain West decided to send his stealth ops team in order to eliminate Jake Sully and this phantasmal Rick No one, no reports came from the team." Captain reported to Commodore who was not only angry that nobody told him about this but that there was so much going on behind his backs.

"Your point being?" Commodore asked while trying to remain calm.

"I'm worried about this Rick No one, if he died on Scylla, then there is no way he could've been spotted by the turrets for they scan not only for the ID but the facial structure as well." Captain said and Commodore immediately knew where he was heading with that. Cloning was forbidden and therefore there was no way he could've been cloned, and if that wasn't the case then na'vi knew how to deceive the turrets and other electronics which made them even more dangerous. Why they however selected Rick No one as their 'disguise' was beyond Commodore.

"If this Rick No one is real, and he managed to somehow survive his own death in Scylla, then we have a powerful enemy, not only that he has na'vi clans who wiped out the Hell's gate behind him, but the reports of the thanators reacting to him like a dogs are certainly disturbing. We need to be careful once we reach the mainland." Captain said to commodore who once again looked at the captain and then out of the window.

"These reports must stay classified, nobody from the crew must know about this. Once a word goes out that there is a maniac on the mainland who is gathering na'vi and god knows what else in order to wipe us out just like they've did with Hell's gate, the morale would be affected. Who else knows about this?" Commodore asked captain who thought about it for a moment.

"Just the captains and the third technician team. They are still working in order to make the Scylla functional again." Captain said, making Commodore sigh in relief.

"Well, then inform them about keeping silent about this under the penalty of being thrown in brig and forfeiting all the credits they've earned while they served on Pandora."

"Will do sir" Captain said and turned around in order to leave Commodore's office, leaving Commodore once again to his own thoughts. Jeremiah was old and wise man, he knew that this Rick was a threat to this whole ship. "_That is if he really exists_" He thought, for this might be just another na'vi with ID tag and god knows what else to deceive the sensors. If they however possessed the knowledge how to do it, then there was a very big chance that they might've infiltrated even this ship and were living on board as somebody else.

The evening was coming and Jason was doing the same thing he has been doing for quite some time now. He was watching the na'vi, na'vi women to be precise. His whole team was either watching the na'vi who didn't know anything about modesty and therefore walked around as Eywa created them save for several strips of 'clothing' if those things could actually be called clothing. This however slowly started to get tiring even for Jason, for he knew that even though he could ogle the na'vi all day long, he will eventually get bored by it and decided to do something else.

"_Let's do something else before I get bored in order to skip the boredom entirely_" He thought while walking away from the rest of his team who was just sitting near the infirmary where Lucia was learning about the na'vi healing rituals with help of Mawey who happily translated things for Lucia and Alyara, Teylar was also present there, but he wasn't learning how to heal na'vi wounds but he was trying to learn a few words.

Jason decided to have a look around and in order to do so he needed to get somewhere from where he can see everything, and that place must've been high. "_And what is higher than their tower-tree or how they call it._" Jason thought while walking over to the double helix ramp. His comrades didn't even notice him leaving for there were more important things all around them.

There was however this one person who noticed him leaving and this person decided to have a few words with him.

"Dude, you look horrible what happened to your face?" Smokey exclaimed while he watched Jason with his helmet on.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked while being utterly confused by this man.

"It's all wrong I tell ya!" Smokey said while exhaling the smoke from his lungs and thus filling his exopack with smoke. Jason was however easily amused and therefore he had to smile while watching the smoke filling Smokey's exopack.

"Hey that looks pretty awesome, can I have some too?" Jason asked Smokey who was more than willing to share a weed with his new friend who had his face all wrong.

* * *

Alright, this sucks… I need to come up with something clever or this story will have crappy chapters forever.

Enough, I need to finish this and then do other things so answers to readers

- Forgotten shock trooper: It would get rid of your mouth too.

-Yukidog: "Hey, it was consensual!" Rick defends himself

-Hideout writer: "[Here, take this every day]" Thanty says while he throws you some pillz  
"PILLZ HERE!" somebody shouts

-Dragonrider101: "[Because he didn't do it through the nose!]" "its no fun through the nose!" and thanks.

-The stone tiger: He knows CPR but he loves to jump into conclusions if you haven't noticed yet :-)

Yeah, let's end it here for today

Read & Review


	300. Chapter 298 No one's stealth hunting

Omg got to write! I spent half of my writing time pushing and pulling my brother's car. Let it be known that my old car, generally known as Rusty is still capable of pushing and pulling VW golf.

* * *

Chapter 298: No one's stealth hunting.

"Whoa!" That was all what Jason could say, the Pandora was a strange and inhospitable place for humans, but now when Jason had a taste of Smokey's herbal fix, everything seemed somewhat different yet still mostly the same. The first thing that Jason noticed was that the ikrans who were circling above them and around the tree were now making slightly different noises. Instead of their roaring, they were making sounds similar to pig squealing, it was so hilarious that Jason started laughing every time he heard that.

"See? I told you they were making fun of us!" Smokey said while pointing at the conspiring birds who squealed some more. Jason however found that idea that the flying pigs who looked like pterodactyls were scheming against them rather amusing, and he proved that by laughing out loud.

The laughter attracted a lot of attention, mainly by the na'vi who weren't sure to whom this voice belonged to and if he was a friend or foe.

The laughter also attracted the rest of Jason's squad who was also slowly getting bored from watching all that booty which they couldn't touch. Although they were ruthless fighters, they had this rule against striking a woman who hit them because they were acting like idiots. This rule was here to ensure that this squad doesn't get into trouble, and while it worked like a charm, it couldn't possibly prevent them from getting into more trouble. Harry was the first one to arrive on the branch where Jason was sitting and laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked and Jason started laughing even harder, which confused Harry a little. That's when the rest of the team arrived. While they looked quite intimidating as a team of battle hardened stealth operatives while standing right next to each other. For Jason, whose vision was altered by the drug he was still using, they looked like a characters from a cartoon, in fact everything seemed to be from a different world entirely, there were however feelings which told him that there was something wrong in him, something very wrong. There was this empty feeling and the growling sound, which was the only thing that actually told him what exactly was going on in his own body. He was hungry and that was a bad thing

"Heh, we should… you know heh, go and catch ourselves a dinner!" Jason suggested to the team that was wondering if he finally lost his mind. Not only that they had their own bags stuffed with MRE rations but most of them already ate their dinner early in order to be fully prepared to watch the na'vi females while they were cleaning themselves after eating the food. It was Harry's idea to begin with, for he was quite observant and saw that those 'Savages' with 'nice rears' didn't care about eating with their bare hands and thus they must get their faces dirty too, and that would require washing. "_And if they go wash themselves, they'll do the whole body, and we'll be there!_" He though.

"But we have…" Harry tried to protest but their intoxicated leader quickly shushed him.

"Shhh, can you hear that? It's the adventure I tell you! It's calling for us… Now let's go and hunt something for dinner!" He said while walking toward Harry who wasn't sure how to deal with their problematic leader. It was Big Joe who quickly realized that it must've been the smoke which was in his mouth and thus being smoked with the Pandora's atmosphere because unlike exopacks, those filters weren't covering their whole face and therefore you could eat without putting them down, but you also couldn't smoke because of the exposure. Their captain was slowly getting poisoned by both the smoke and the atmosphere.

"We'll go hunting, under one condition" Big Joe quickly said, trying to save their fearless leader from certain death.

"Huh?" Jason 'asked' while looking at the Big Joe.

"You'll give me that and put on your helmet!" Big Joe ordered Jason while snatching the smoke quickly from his mouth. Jason of course tried to grab it again but his reflexes were slowed down by the weed he was smoking.

"Now put on your helmet and let's go!" Big Joe said while tossing the smoke away. He didn't realize that Jason might try to jump and catch it, but before Jason tried to do that, Smokey jumped and caught it already. It would be awesome if he would land on the branch, but instead of landing on a branch, he was about to die a violent death by falling to his death. Big Joe wasn't the only one who tried to catch him however, even Harry and Grumpy attempted to catch the fool. While Big Joe almost grabbed his arm and Harry almost grabbed his foot, Grumpy attempted to catch him by torso. It resulted in three hands connecting at the same time and almost resulted in them following him.

Smokey was too fascinated by the fact that he caught the smoke that he completely forgot to scream. There was this branch which was quickly getting closer and closer. Before he could realize it, his fall was stopped and he hit something hard. It wasn't too hard however. It doesn't feel like he hit the branch either, when he opened his eyes, which he instinctively closed after the branch got too close, he realized that he was being held above the branch by something. He turned his head toward his savior only to see that it was his guardian.

"Oh…_**Thanks**_" He said, making the na'vi smile. He was quite skilled at saying that precise word for he was using it rather frequently for these incidents also happened quite frequently.

"I'm alright!" He yelled at the stealth operatives who were watching him from the branch above. Not only that they were surprised by the reflexes that na'vi possessed but they were also surprised by the fact that it seemed like she did this every day.

"See? He fell into safety, let's hunt!" Jason said while running toward the entrance. He almost pushed his comrades off this branch too, which might result into rather nasty splatter down on the ground level. Jason on the other hand was absolutely sure that he'll be the first one who will be on the ground level. While he was sprinting down however, he crashed into a na'vi female.

"Ouch" He said while he found himself lying on the floor while the na'vi just stumbled but managed to stay on her feet. When Jason looked at the female he just crashed into, he realized that he knows her from somewhere.

"I'm sorry" He apologized to Tarya who was just taking this rather casually. She simply smiled at him for she didn't know the right words in English and then she continued on her way up while he slowly collected himself from the ground and started running toward the ground level. When he arrived, the sun was slowly on its way to the horizon already. He couldn't help himself and watch the fascinating object slowly move. He usually doesn't care for such things but thanks to Smokey's 'medicine' he suddenly saw beauty in all of this. He suddenly wanted to hug something, but before he got a chance, his companions arrived and Harry involuntarily reminded him of their previous goal which was hunting their dinner.

"So where are we going to search for your prey oh mighty hunter?" Harry asked still intoxicated Jason who turned around.

"Something big and fluffy!" He said before rushing out toward the forest.

"I vote we let him go there alone and then tell anyone who asks that he committed suicide." Harry suggested and while Shooty was the only one who considered voting for him, everybody else thought that it was either too low to leave their intoxicated leader and let him die like that, or they simply thought that it would be too boring without him around here.

"I say we'll go and help him while we still can, for I don't want to spend another day trying to patch him up." A female voice cut in and everybody turned around to see that there was Lucia standing there, everyone could clearly see that it was Lucia for she didn't wear her helmet for some reason, yet she still had her filter fully assembled and attached to her face due to obvious reasons.

"She's right. Let's go!" Gunny cheered and the group along with Lucia set off after their fearless leader. Although they have spent barely three minutes deciding what to do, their fearless leader was already deep in the forest. It almost seemed like he was really trying to find something to kill and eat. He however wasn't trying to cover his footprints so following him was rather easy until he decided to climb a tree. He decided to climb it in order to see the potential prey from above. This however complicated things for the tracking group who was almost right behind him.

"Where is he?" Lucia asked when she realized that his footprints suddenly ended, like he jumped away or something.

"There he is!" Gunny said pointing at their fearless leader who was already preparing his gun.

"Hold your fire!" Lucia screamed on top of her lungs in order to prevent her ex-leader from shooting something or someone for he wasn't quite aware of what was going on around him and the thing he was aiming at might be someone instead of something. They couldn't see at what exactly he was aiming, but judging by the distance from the village, it might be someone from the village.

The scream however scared both the hunter and the hunted, and while the hunted thing quickly dashed away, and therefore revealing that it was a tapirus, the hunter just aimed at the person who scared him so much before lowering his weapon.

"Why on earth are you screaming like that?" Jason asked Lucia with tone so serious that everyone doubted for a second that it was Jason.

"Cats these days, they scream at everybody!" Jason said while looking at Lucia, who didn't know how to take that for it might've been either compliment or insult.

Jason however said what he meant, for the weed was having an extra strong effect on him since it was his first time he took it and Smokey wasn't known for smoking only small amount of his own weed. For Jason, Lucia was tail-less anthropomorphic cat with strange fur and bad attitude. Truth to be told Harry wasn't looking any better, for he was a dog-like creature, at least according to Jason who was still high.

"Let's go, Pack! We've got Poulcers to hunt!" He said and then slowly started walking away from them again.

"Everybody heard that? He finally lost it." Harry pointed out. This time earning only a hard look from Lucia who knew exactly what was going on since she already met with Smokey.

"Look who's talking. He's only high." She said while rushing to meet with Jason who looked like he was tracking something again.

* * *

Chapter which seems like a fillery one isn't actually fillery one (no sarcasm this time) so don't be afraid. I have things under control here (that may or may not be entirely true you see)

Well, screw that let's fix my internet connection and do answers to readers

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: Enough of this madness please.

-The stone Tiger: Yeah, you're right. I should rename that sucky chapter.

-Dragonrider101: We're moving forward like my car. Sometimes it just stops but eventually, it'll start moving again

-Yukidog: Those two words were never meant to be in one sentence.

-Forgotten shock trooper: But one of those potheads has a GUN!

Oh my god, the internet is still screwed up!

Read & Review


	301. Chapter 299 No one will know

Sometimes, I wish I was older, it would make things easier for me, but I can't die of old age now could I? We've got to continue this story. The show must go on (I hope that quote isn't copyrighted.)

* * *

Chapter 299: No one will know

"[Do your best then]" Those were the final words Thanatoress gave Rick before placing her paw on his head in a gesture which na'vi use often when trying to show their kids their appreciation. She was patting his head, she was however extremely careful because she knew that his neck was much smaller and therefore not capable of enduring much pressure. Rick however didn't have to endure anything, for she was so careful that her paw barely touched his head each time.

"[Thanks mom, I will]" He said when she was finished with it and smiled at her. His current mother watched this with interest, and remained mostly silent about what was taking place right now. She wasn't just staring at them however. She was thinking about her son and wondering if she should do what she was thinking about or not.

"[And don't get yourself hurt]" Thanty added while nudging Rick with his sharp claw. After that, both thanators turned around and walked away from them, they obviously had something to tell each other the silent way for they immediately connected through tsaheylu.

"_They're probably talking about my 'current' mother right now_" Rick thought while looking at them. He didn't notice his mother's gaze on his own shoulders, and he certainly didn't notice Alpha who was also watching him from afar. The thanators who lived in this valley were getting used to him so they didn't watch him all the time, yet every time he looked at some other thanator, he saw that he was being watched, and the feeling of being watched didn't go away. After a day of being watched, he finally got used to the feeling and now ignored almost everyone who was watching him.

Alpha was, as always, followed by his mates. He was walking through the valley, inspecting if everything was alright and if somebody needed him before going to hunt, he however stopped when he saw Rick standing there, looking at the thanators who were walking away. There were doubts filling his mind. "_Was this a good idea? Is he really a Thanator in wrong body?_" Those doubts were however quickly dismissed by one thought

"_If he fails, he'll die, if he succeeds and survive, it will be a proof that he is indeed a thanator._" He thought and was about to continue his walk when he spotted Rick's adoptive mother walking toward him, that meant she had something to tell him and it'll be probably about Rick. He however didn't have much time to wonder about who exactly it was about, for she was pretty quick.

"[Is there a problem?]" He asked her even before she stopped in front of him.

"[I'm not sure about my newest cub]" She began, and Alpha immediately knew what she was talking about.

"[Leave us]" He said to the Thanatorish escort which started walking away in order to leave the both of them alone.

"[He is too weak to be a thanator?]" Alpha asked with no emotion in his tone for he felt nothing toward Rick, maybe except curiosity.

"[No, he is strong, and he is a fast learner, or maybe he already knew how to do those things, but that is not the thing I wanted to ask you about.]" She said while looking back at Rick who was already playing in water with his brothers who were now slightly more careful when entering the water and swimming around.

"[What is it then?]" Alpha asked while looking at Rick's mother.

"[He is different. He shares his food with the others for example.]" She began and Alpha looked surprised when he heard that. While it was rare for thanators to share, it wasn't unheard of, but thanators were one of the few races that actually share food on Pandora. The most sharing race were the na'vi and the second ones were viperwolves who needed to share because they were pack hunters, right behind them were thanators.

"[He also helps the weak ones]" She added like it was a bad habit or something. While na'vi and Humans were for helping their weaker brothers and sisters, for thanators it was something completely new.

Thanatorish philosophy dictated that if someone was weak, then he should die to make room for the stronger ones.

"[I do not think that I can teach him something he doesn't already know. He could however teach me and my cubs something new, for he has lived many years.]" She said, now surprising Alpha even more. If she, his younger sister, thought that Rick could teach her kids a thing or two, then it was something worth considering.

"[How old is he?]" Alpha asked Rick's mother who immediately replied.

"[He said that he saw more than thirty cold seasons]" She said with a serious look on her face. While the thanators usually lived long, most of them died at young age for there was either a stronger opponent, not enough food or some sort of injury caused their deaths, and therefore being older than twenty cold seasons was considered to be either really skilled or really lucky. Whatever was the case, being thirty cold seasons old was something extremely rare for thanators.

"[Then again, he has a different body]" Alpha said, realizing that he shouldn't compare Rick to the other thanators even though he considered himself to be one.

"[I have to agree, what is even more surprising is that he has problems with eating fresh meat.]" She then proceeded and shared the things she saw at night back then. When someone purges after dinner, it was either some sort of poison or he couldn't digest the food.

"[Do you think he is…]" Alpha began, but never finished that sentence as his sister nodded.

That idea was really outrageous. "_He CANNOT be a true thanator if he is herbivore!_" Alpha thought.

"[He cannot be a true thanator if he's herbivore!]" He said out loud, but it wasn't loud enough to reach Rick's or his brothers' ears.

"[He isn't]" A third voice entered the conversation. Both alpha and his much smaller sister turned toward the source of that voice. The voice belonged to the male thanator who brought Rick here.

"[He is omnivore]" Thanty said. At first, Alpha considered yelling at Thanty for interrupting their conversation, not to mention eavesdropping, but then he realized that if there was someone who knew something about that human, it must've been that thanator who traveled with him.

"[Then explain why he can't digest raw meat.]" Alpha's sister put it as a challenge.

"[He actually ate the raw meat? Whoa, he's really trying hard.]" Thanty said while looking at Rick who was now being buried under three smaller thanators.

"[It is true that his stomach cannot handle the raw meat, for humans have to prepare their food before eating it.]" He enlightened both thanators.

"[How do you know this?]" Alpha inquired and Thanty swiftly replied.

"[One day I woke up with another mind in my head, it was his mind. He was the one who allowed me to see how na'vi and humans live through his own eyes]" When Thanty finished, there was a prolonged period of silence coming right up. Both alpha and his sister couldn't believe their ears right now.

"[I did not want to say this before, but I have already shown him the ways of thanators, and he shown me the ways of humans and na'vi. With the knowledge, I became stronger]" Thanty couldn't believe himself, he never talked like this. He was usually rather talkative but he didn't use such mysterious words like this. He however wanted to help Rick for Rick already did so much for him.

"[If I may be so bold, then I would like to point out that he also lived with na'vi for some time, so he knows how to hunt like them too, and therefore he doesn't need to learn how to be a thanator with other cubs.]" Thanty said, forcing Alpha to think about the test.

"_If what he says is true, and I assume that it is true. Then the test is really pointless._" Alpha thought while watching Thanty who assumed that it was the best time to leave them to think about it.

"[I won't keep you from your conversation any longer]" Thanty said and then turned around and left them, walking toward Thanatoress who was waiting for him nearby.

Alpha then looked back at Rick and at the sun which was already touching the horizon. There were only a few rays of daylight left.

"[I will think about what to do tonight.]" Alpha said to his sister who nodded and then started walking toward her children and her adoptive son. Leaving Alpha to his own thoughts for a few moments until his Thanatorish escort returned.

"It's this way snowman!" Jason said, rushing even deeper into the forest. This was going on for quite some time. Lucia was wondering where he got so much energy for running like that. While the stealth ops team tried to keep up with their leader, but it was proving to be rather tiring job for he was running most of the time and didn't seem to be running out of energy.

"I'll give you a snowman!" Grumpy said, resisting the urge to throw something on Jason.

"_If we go in this direction, we're bound to get to the shore_" Lucia thought, she however was just guessing this, she had no idea that they were indeed heading toward the shore, the shore was however still about half a day of travel away from them.

"HA!" Jason said and lied down, allowing the rest of his team to catch up with him and then also get into prone position.

"Do you see that thing, kitten?" He asked Lucia while pointing at something in front of them. Lucia couldn't see anything there however. All she saw in front of her was grass, some rocks and lots of trees.

"Be really, really quiet!" He said to everyone and then prepared his gun. He aimed at something and then shot it.

The gunshot rang through otherwise completely silent forest and when that happened, Jason jumped up and quickly went to check his kill. His teammates however didn't share his enthusiasm, mostly because everyone except Lucia saw that he shot the rock.

"Are you really, REALLY sure that we don't have any sedatives?" Shooty asked Lucia in the same way Harry asked her just a few minutes ago.

Lucia was sure that they didn't have any but she wished that they did for their leader was natural idiot, adding the weed was simply too much.

* * *

Pushing the story forward, slowly but hey it's working. We'll eventually be able to end this story if this keeps up.

On completely unrelated note, I'm starting to feel sick again. Sore throat and headaches, all I need is GLHF at this point.

Answers to readers:

-Forgotten shock trooper: I just hope there won't be any casualties on hunter's team.

-The stone tiger: It also creates threat… Potheads with guns are dangerous!

-Hideout Writer: Alright, let's see if I can get it: Part of your life is censored while the other one is wondering why you are insane… am I right?

-nameless one: "[They can try to seize them]" Rick's mother says

(/Chapter)

Read & Review


	302. Chapter 300 No one's madness

It seems like this is it. This is the three hundredth chapter. Let's make this chapter special by not making her special at all. (Well, maybe a little)

* * *

Chapter 300: No one's madness!

The night was here and the evening hunt was on. This time however, Rick had a problem with hunting since the bioluminescent flowers which usually illuminated the way were not as bright as they used to be. Since this was their second hunt, their mother didn't supervise them this time. That meant Rick could try to convince his brothers to try a different approach. When he was sure that their mother was nowhere around and his brothers were still around, he called them. Filled with curiosity, they've came and listened to what their oldest brother had to say.

"[You know how to hunt and kill, do you?]" Rick asked a question and his brothers answered with confident nods.

"[Alone, we can kill a few tapirs and have their meal as a dinner, but what if we worked together, instead of going alone, if we tracked something together?]" Rick asked a question and the Thanatorish brothers looked at each other, not sure if this was a trick or if it was a good idea.

"[If we manage to track down something big, then we might have more than a dinner. We might have enough meat to last us a whole day!]" Rick said while looking into the forest.

The idea was appealing and so the thanators agreed, for having this much meat meant having much more free time which also meant that they could play more, and there was no way they were going to skip a chance like that. So without further delays, they formed a hunting party and set off in search of a prey.

Meanwhile Grumpy tried to figure out where exactly are they. Although they had a map with GPS locator, the locator didn't work and thus making it virtually impossible for them to figure out where exactly are they unless they find some sort of landmark.

"_I doubt that there is some giant letter S around here_" Grumpy thought while he was looking at the Pandora's forest text which was the only thing worth noticing on the map. They were lost and unless they find one of the several landmarks which include the current Omaticaya tree, the fallen Omaticaya tree, Hell's gate, the shore or the mines.

Grumpy didn't know where exactly they were but he knew that they were somewhere around the mines for he thought that he saw the bucket-wheel excavator's top through the trees in the distance, but he didn't have enough time to examine it further to be sure about it however, there was also this fact that the night vision wasn't working properly on Pandora. Jason however kept on running, even though the rest of the team was already huffing like a bunch of retired men who had to run to the fourth floor.

They were tired yet they've continued to follow their fearless leader who seemed to be only slightly tired. He also attacked so many things and managed to win every fight. Yet he didn't kill anything today. He however slowly started to react normally again, he also stopped shooting at random static things and instead he actually tried to track something. He however wasn't skilled tracker himself so it was going rather poorly.

"So, how is it going with your dinner?" Lucia asked Jason mockingly. Unlike him, she already had a dinner. Jason just mumbled something about her going to hell but she couldn't hear him clearly, she however realized that it wasn't something nice and therefore asked him.

"What did you say?" In neutral voice.

"I said that the dinner is going to hell." He said, while looking at the only footprints he could find.

"And that means?" Gunny asked, right now the whole squad was together again.

"That we'll dine in hell!" Jason yelled and then rushing once again forward, which also meant that he rushed after the animal he was hunting.

"Now what that was supposed to mean?" Shooty asked while Gunny was still surprised by this answer.

"That we're in for one wild night" Grumpy mumbled as he jogged after their fearless leader who was going to get into trouble eventually. Even though he didn't kill anything, the rest of the team already had to fight their way through, so far there were three viperwolves lying dead on the path they've taken.

Jason finally once again slowed down and went into prone position, he didn't mind that he was lying in a cold mud which was now covering the better part of his stealth suit, thus rendering it useless after he stands up he however wouldn't need to stand up again in order to continue the hunt. Nope, not this time. He was absolutely sure that the thing he was tracking so far wasn't a stone or a stick or something similar, because this time he also saw it clearly. There were three yeriks grazing there.

"[Three of them]" Marco said to Rick who couldn't sense the yeriks in front of them, he however had three little thanators to spot for him. Three yeriks were grazing there, but they were probably a part of a larger group, for yeriks usually slept in larger herds, which provided them with more safety. There three were probably hungry and therefore decided to get a late evening snack, or maybe a dinner. Yeriks usually went to bed rather early though, so this might be more like a midnight snack for them.

"[We'll take them by surprise. I'll stay here, while one of you will go there, there and there]" Rick pointed at several places around the unsuspecting yeriks and in one case, in front of the stealth ops team with active camouflage. The place from where Marco will be attacking was the one in front of the hunting party.

"[Even if they try to scare you, you must remember that a true thanator never retreats and never surrenders.]" Rick said, trying to motivate the young thanators, but the meaning of those two words weren't known to them and therefore he only managed to confuse them.

"[We'll attack all at once when I say "now" alright?]" He asked them and they've nodded and then proceeded to get into their positions. When they were leaving, he silently added.

"[This is where we'll hold them, and where we'll fight and where they will die.]"

Jason was taking aim, aiming with the iron sights on his gun to have one precise shot which would earn him a delicious dinner. The yerik which was between them could've been seen only for a few seconds though.

"What the..." Jason mumbled quietly, thankfully he was mumbling too quietly so the thing that blocked his view didn't hear him. The rest of the Jason's hunting group remained completely silent and in prone position. "_Suddenly, lying in this mud isn't that bad._" Lucia thought. The rest of the team already had their guns prepared should the need arise.

"[NOW!]" Rick yelled and the thanators attacked the surprised Yeriks, who instead of running away tried to fight the young thanators off.

Each thanator however fought like a hundred of men. Thus making the fight even more unfair, for it would be 300 hundred men plus Rick against three yeriks who obviously didn't stand a chance. Sure, they've managed to kick Marco once, but that was it, they've managed to kick Marco while the thanators ripped the yeriks to shreds. Rick was once again doing what he had to do. The knife he had was quickly embedded in Yerik's neck. The stealth ops team watched this with mixed feelings. Not only that they weren't prepared for something like that happening, but it was rather disturbing to see a human hunting like a beast. Biting and stabbing, not to mention the whole 'open the Yerik's body using a knife' thing.

"Madman, he's a madman" Gunny said silently when he saw Rick stab the yerik again and again, ripping him to pieces until the poor animal stopped moving, then he proceeded to kill the third yerik for the second was already dead. The third yerik was putting up a hell of a fight however. Just like the thanators, Rick did what he was trained for, what he was 'born' for just a few days ago.

Rick was enjoying this hunt. He came to enjoy it for many reasons. Not only that he was going to feed himself, but also he is teaching those cubs a valuable lesson. If they fought each one alone, those yeriks might even get away from here, but now there were three corpses and four blood covered thanators. Rick was once again covered in blood, his hair was all messy and the blood was covering almost all his upper body.

"[Something is there!]" Rick's brother pointed out toward the Jason's group

Jason immediately looked around in order to see what gave them away. It was Harry, who dared to crouch, he didn't realize it but the mud in which he was lying just a few seconds ago was still covering most of his suit, and therefore he wasn't fully transparent, it looked like there was a wall of mud hovering in air, which certainly gave away his position.

Rick immediately realized what it was, before he could react however, the thanators rushed toward them.

"[Stop! Don't!]" He yelled at them but to no avail.

"Don't shoot!" Rick quickly cried in order to prevent the bloodshed.

"_Don't shoot?_" Jason thought, but before he could think about it some more, he had a thanator which was big as a smaller pony jump on him. The same fate awaited Lucia and Harry. Jason however held his weapon firmly and therefore was capable of placing it between the thanator's jaws, preventing him from biting him. Lucia on the other hand had a swift hand and so she managed to punch the inexperienced hunter off her too. Harry who was the most unlucky one used his head instead of his muscles. Marco who was on him tried to bite him but before he could open his mouth wide enough to bite the helmet, the said helmet hit him in the muzzle, and again and again.

"[GET BACK HERE!]" Rick yelled, rushing toward the thanators who finally paid some attention to him. The thanators were almost going berserk at that time but Rick's loud voice drew their attention, in a matter of seconds each stealth operative got rid of his own thanator in his own specific way.

"[Those are friends!]" Rick once again yelled at the thanators who were about to start fighting again.

"[What?]" Marco was the first one who turned around and look at his brother who clearly got hit in the head during that fight. His brothers also stopped and turned around to face Rick.

"On my mark" Grumpy ordered while pointing his gun at the thanators and Gunny and Shooty did the same. It was Lucia who said "Hold your fire" this time.

"Thanks" Rick said to Lucia for her words managed to lower the weapons of everyone except Grumpy, whose weapon was lowered by her hand.

"[Sometimes, it is better to talk then fight. Those are my friends, the human hunters who could kill you and me on the spot]" Rick said, making the thanators turn around and look at the hunters.

"He's talking to them" Lucia said to Grumpy who then mumbled something and then lowered his weapon completely. He however didn't let the weapon go completely.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rick asked Jason, making the Thanatorish cubs wonder where he learned that language.

"Hunting, just like you" Jason said while the rest of the team behind him made a several gestures which told Rick much. They weren't hunting, he was hunting and they were here just to protect him. He also learned that Jason was an idiot according to Harry and Lucia.

"[What do they want?]" The cubs suddenly became curious and asked in union.

"[They're here to hunt]" Rick quickly said.

"Those are awfully big viperwolves." Jason pointed out.

"Those three, are my brothers… and they're thanators." Rick replied

"See? I told you…madness!" Harry said while jabbing Lucia with his elbow.

* * *

Madness? This is PANDORA!

Too many references for my taste! No matter, the 300 (both the movie and the chapter) required it.

Let's do some ranting today: My car and me have something in common: faulty pump, and while he's sitting outside, ignoring the pump completely. I have a portable EKG attached to my chest in order to figure out what is wrong with my heart which started aching early this morning to the point where I collapsed.

I won't die, so don't worry about the story being left unfinished (although if my car explodes with me inside, then the previous sentence doesn't count!)

Answers to readers!

-The stone Tiger: Dark thoughts I sense in here!

-Hideout writer: That's what I've said.

-Forgotten shock trooper: "We've did what needed to be done!" The stealth ops squad strikes a heroic pose

-Yukidog: Use the Thanatorish dart gun! *gives you the modified version of rocket launcher and some rocket-darts*

-Athemis Fowlgers: "[It's not my fault I'm popular with the ladies!]" Alpha defends himself.

Well… time for me to rest, my heart kinda needs it.

Read & Review


	303. Chapter 301 No one's feast

Today I have been told that there is nothing wrong with me, and that I'm alright. I should be happy if it weren't for the pain which I feel now and then.

Awesome day was awesome (Sarcasm, a LOT of it!)

* * *

Chapter 301: No one's feast

This was a little strange for Marco. Not only that his newest brother who said that he was a thanator at heart was conversing with the beings which looked pretty much as he does, like they were also thanators or something.

Rick however wished that they won't be harmed for some reason which was beyond Marco. Marco was currently thinking if he should obey Rick's request or not. Sure, every time Rick did something, he had a reason to do it like that and every time he did something, it was only to benefit all of them. "_I will however stay put_" Marco thought. Similar thoughts ran through the minds of the other two brothers who were now being busy eating one of the three killed yeriks.

"Brothers you say?" Lucia asks while looking at the three savage Thanators eating the yerik, ripping the meat from the bones and splashing the still warm blood all around.

"I'm a member of a Thanatorish family for now. What are you doing so close to the valley of Thanators anyway?" Rick asked while looking at Lucia who seemed to be the only person willing to speak with him.

"As I said, he wanted to have a hunt, not to mention that he sampled Smokey's weed" She said while making a gesture in way that said that he had a rather big dose of the said inhalant.

"Well…" Rick said, looking at Marco who was standing beside him.

"[What do you say?]" Rick asked Marco, who just looked at him confused. Rick didn't realize the fact that Marco wasn't miniature Thanty and therefore he couldn't understand a word from their conversation.

"[Oh sorry, I forgot. They are also here to hunt]" Rick said motioning toward the stealth squad. When he started speaking in Thanatorish again, the other two thanators stopped eating and walked over to the Marco, who was now thinking about what he should say to Rick. There was however no answer he could give him beside

"[I don't know what to say]" Marco said, clearly not getting what was Rick trying to do.

"[Well, we can let my friends go, and thus preventing any bloodshed, eat some of the meat and then carry some of it home while letting the rest rot. We could also share the meat with them and they might teach you a thing or two about being sneaky, for they are experts at being sneaky. Or you can try to attack them. This will most likely result in our deaths, or yours to be precise for I won't attack my friends.]" Rick tried to show Marco how things might turn out.

"What did you tell them?" Jason asked, while watching the three thanators growling silently among themselves, as if they tried to figure out why the universe was created.

"I told them that it is up to them if they share our meat, tell you to go somewhere else or if they try to attack you." Rick quickly translated to the stealth ops team which now consisted of three people. Jason was standing right next to Lucia, who was standing in front of Harry. Grumpy, Shooty, Gunny and Joe were nowhere to be seen, probably lurking around with active camouflage.

"[…But they are his friends…]" "[…They aren't thanators…]" "[…More meat than we can eat...]" These arguments were flying back and forth as the three brothers were arguing about the future of their meat along with the future of the invaders. Suddenly, the conversation ended and Rick realized that he didn't know what they were saying for they were mumbling and talking rather quickly.

"[All of us should discuss this.]" They've said in union. Rick was almost shocked to hear that they wanted his opinion on these things too.

"[I'm for sharing]" Rick said plainly while a small smile appeared on his face. The thanators then talked some more, making Rick and the stealth ops nervous about the outcome. The stealth ops were however prepared to defend themselves should the need to use weapons arise.

"[…He is older. He knows what he's doing!]" That was the last argument Rick heard before the thanators made their decision. Rick didn't know which one of the three thanators said this, but he was slightly disappointed by that.

"[Tell them that we'll share, one of the yeriks is theirs.]" Marco's brother said, making Rick nod.

"They are willing to share one of the yeriks…]" When Rick finished that sentence however, Marco quickly added rather important part.

"[If they can teach us how to be stealthier.]"

"If you show them how to be stealthy" Rick said with amused tone.

"You told those overgrown kittens that we're stealth ops? How are we supposed to teach kittens how to be stealthy?" Jason asked and Lucia gave Rick a confused look while Harry was downright surprised by the fact that the 'kittens' were such a great traders. He always thought that the thanators were hunters and mindless killers, but now he was standing in front of three of them who drove rather hard bargain.

"Yup, I told them you were the best at sneaking around when it came to humans." Rick said, making Jason wonder if he should be angry at Rick or if he should be flattered. Either way, it was either finishing the hunt and having to teach the cubs how to be sneaky or continuing the hunt.

Even though Jason wasn't high, he still didn't realize that he was packing a few rations in his backpack.

"Alright, we'll try but no promises." Jason said, surprising Harry and Lucia even more.

"[He said that he'll try to help you being sneakier.]" Rick said to thanators who nodded and then walked over to one of the yeriks that was still mostly intact.

"I think they are willing to give you that one" Rick said while nodding toward the yerik.

"Okay, we'll eat first and then we'll show them." Jason said and Rick promptly translated that to the thanators who seemed okay with that, even though they didn't say anything, they just went on and continued eating the yerik which was already partially eaten.

"Oh and guys, make only a small campfire." Rick told Jason who gave him a skeptic look.

"Are you implying that we cannot do a campfire on our own, that we need advice?"

"No, I'm just saying that there might be a few curious adult Thanators who would be more than willing to check out the fire in the distance, that's what I'm saying." Rick pointed out that these three weren't the only thanators around here.

"Noted" Lucia said and nudged Harry who then radioed to the rest of the team that there was a deal between their fearless leader and the thanators. Rick however didn't help with gathering the wood and preparing the place for a campfire.

"[What are they doing?]" Marco asked with his mouth partially full while watching the humans carry wood to one place.

"[They are going to make a fire. They usually cook the meat before eating it.]" Rick explained while sitting right next to the eating Marco, who looked at Rick with a curious expression on his face.

"[What about you?]" Marco asked, clearly realizing that Rick looked more like a human than thanator, and therefore he must've been one, even though he was his brother thanator. Rick gave it a thought. The idea of having a nice cooked meat was rather alluring, but then again, he was supposed to be a thanator and therefore he should be eating raw meat.

"[I'll be eating with you]" Rick said, leaning over to the corpse which was somewhat still warm and ripping a piece of meat off. This of course was worse than eating a cooked food, for it was harder to digest for humans and not to mention the flavor. It was also pretty disgusting to watch a human eat an animal like that. At least that was what the stealth ops were thinking.

"Why don't you stop chewing on that corpse and eat with us?" Jason asked, disgusted by what he saw.

"I'm trying to prove that I'm a thanator. Therefore I must eat like a thanator" Rick said almost sadly. He wanted to have a grilled meat with the others but he was determined to do what needed to be done, and therefore he continued on ripping the pieces of raw meat off the yerik. After a few bites however, his stomach was getting rather upset on him. Only a few bites were enough to make him want to puke, yet he had to either get used to it, or die of starvation.

"Suit yourself" Jason said after they've lit the fire. The thanators were scared at first, but soon they've realized that the humans had the fire under control.

"[Why are they burning food?]" One of Rick's brothers asked and Rick had to explain the difference between burning the food and cooking. Even though he wasn't the best one to explain that, he still attempted to do it.

"[So it tastes different?]" Marco asked when Rick was done with the explaining. Rick then just nodded and then sat down. Watching the hungry thanators eat more and more.

"_I envy you, little guys. You can eat that stuff without problems._" Rick thought as he scratched his mouth which started to itch thanks to the blood which was covering it.

There were two groups who ate the yerik. One of them preferred their meat raw and the others were sitting around the campfire in half circle. It was when the thanators were done eating that Lucia invited Rick to come over to the fire where it was certainly warmer.

"[Want to sit by the fire]" Rick asked Marco who seemed to be fascinated by the fire. Without question, Marco stood up and walked over to the fire, sitting close to it and watching it. Rick sat between Marco and Lucia.

"Weren't you at the village and wasn't the rest supposed to guard the Hell's gate?" Rick asked Lucia who looked at Jason who was already stuffing his mouth with barely cooked meat.

"They arrived to the Omaticaya tree yesterday, or maybe day before yesterday. Is it after midnight yet?" Lucia asked while looking upward.

"I don't know." Rick said, immediately realizing that they were supposed to hunt something and then go back. Their mother however wasn't too concerned about them, since she was following the 'Survival of the fittest' philosophy.

"What's going on at the tree?" Rick asked another question, but before Lucia could tell him, he decided to ask her something else.

"Or even better, how is Tarya doing?"

"She's doing fine, although she's worried about her friend, what was her name again… beginning at Z… Who knows? They were attacked by a stealth ops guy." Lucia said coldly like it was nothing serious. Rick however took the news rather badly.

"She was attacked? What happened? Did you get the attacker?"

"Ask Jason, I wasn't there."

"Yeah we got him, but then we let him go." Jason said without even looking away from his meal-

"WHAT?"

* * *

Seriously! Who would let the guy who attacks the hot na'vi women go? Jason is not cool!

Anyway, today's chapter took even longer than I expected and turned out to be pretty meh-ish.

Answers to readers

-The Stone Tiger: No alcohol! Children shouldn't drink alcohol!

-Hideout Writer: You have my word that I won't tell anybody that you said you've read a great chapter.

-Forgotten shock trooper: I'm planning a few chapters, and Jason just got his yerik steak!

-Yukidog: *Quickly moves away in order to not get dismembered by the angry thanator mother*

-Dragonrider101: Why the hell not?

That's it.

Read & Let me die in peace


	304. Chapter 302 No one's sneakiness

So. Today is a slightly better day 'in my humble opinion' (read: IMHO…lol), because it was full of electricity and gasoline, hell yeah! (Spent better part of the day fixin' my car… yet again. )

* * *

Chapter 302: No one's sneakiness.

When everyone had a full stomach, the second part of the deal was supposed to take place.

"So, how are we going to do it?" Jason asked Lucia, Rick however answered that question before she could.

"I'll translate whatever you say to them, so it cannot be individual training." Rick offered and Jason nodded.

"So how about showing them the basics of being stealthy?" Lucia added and Jason nodded.

"Grumpy, take Shooty, Gunny and Big Joe and guard this area, radio back when you see anything bigger than …" Jason was going to say 'dog' but now he knew that the dog-sized thanator might end his life just as quickly as they did with the yeriks.

"Just radio back when you see something dangerous" He said and Grumpy mumbled some curses while he obeyed the order. Jason saw him leave, or at least he saw a marked silhouette with a designation above it, saying that it was a grumpy, other than that he had no idea to who he was currently talking.

"Alright, let's do it" Jason said, patting Harry's shoulder while standing up.

Harry knew that the patting didn't mean anything good, in fact he was pretty sure he was going to get injured really soon, for it always happened when Jason patted his shoulder. Last time for example, Harry was in hell's gate cafeteria, drinking his coffee right next to his leader. They were talking about something and Jason then left with "I got to go" while patting his shoulder, about a minute later Harry was on the floor, for he had somehow managed to trip over something on a perfectly flat. He ended up with merely a black eye but it was one of the many incidents that happened after Jason patted his shoulder.

"You stay here" Jason said to Harry who immediately realized that he was either going to get eaten by something or burn to ashes, for the curse was already in place.

"No way, I wanna help too" He said while standing up.

"[What are they saying?]" Polo, as Rick decided to call the second brother, just to make sure he had a name for every thanator. The third one was also related to the Marco Polo, for the third one was named "Christian" for it was both rather nice name and it was the religion in which Marco Polo believed.

"[They are preparing for the training, there is also one thing you should know.]" Rick answered the question while the thanators gathered around him.

"[I already know which one of you is who, but they cannot see the difference yet. In order to make it easier for them to recognize each one of you, I will give you human names for now.]" Rick said, already preparing to answer the question which was going to follow.

"[What is a name?]" Christian asked, proving Rick right once again.

"[It is a different way to recognize someone, you can recognize each other with your nose through smell. They don't have nose that sensitive, so they use words to tell who is who]" Rick said and although it wasn't a complete truth, it seemed most likely, considering that there were six men in same armor, wearing same helmets and looking roughly the same, the only one who seemed to be different was Lucia who didn't wore the upper part of her helmet for she forgot it in the infirmary.

"[I'll say the name of each one of you, alright?]" Rick asked and the thanators silently agreed.

"[You will be called] Marco " Rick said while putting the hand on Marco's head. Marco of course tried to imitate the sound but found himself unable to say it. It seemed like he was either choking on something he just swallowed.

"[Just remember that sound, right?]" Rick suggested to the choking thanator who, even though he heard him, didn't acknowledge him for he was too busy choking.

"[You will be called] Polo " Rick continued and then moving on to the last thanator which he named Christian, it however ha d a slightly different effect than he intended.

"[That name is long]" Christian pointed out, but Rick was all out of ideas for names today.

"[Then you will know when they will say your name]" Rick said while Lucia was tapping his shoulder to get his attention.

"We're ready" She said and Rick nodded.

"[They are prepared to teach you, I will tell you what they are saying, try to do as they tell you]" Rick said while standing up.

"Tell them to pay attention to what I say" Jason said, strolling in front of them.

"[Pay attention to what he says...]" Rick translated like a machine. When Jason noticed that Rick was done with his rather interesting cacophony of sounds, he continued.

"I'm Jason, and I'll show you how to be sneaky" Jason continued

"[He introduced himself and he'll be the one who will teach you how to be sneaky]" Rick said, making Jason wonder which one of those growls was his name.

"Lesson one of being sneaky is to pay attention to your environment" Jason said

"[In order to be sneaky, you need to pay attention to everything around you.]" Rick translated so the cubs would understand. Jason then proceeded to tell them how to evaluate the noisiness of each leaf and each stick which was either lying on the ground or was between them and their prey.

The lesson two was about camouflage but Rick suggested that Jason should skip this completely for Thanators weren't going to use active camouflage for at least several hundred of years, and their skin also provided a lot of camouflage. The night which already befallen them was only proving that, for when they were crouching like Jason ordered them, they looked like they are just a part of the scenery.

It took Jason about an hour to explain all the basics of the sneaking around. Rick couldn't believe how very thorough Jason was, for he also created a special kind of 'walking' for the thanators to ensure that they are completely silent. Since he could skip all the lectures he was taught about sneaking in urban area or in cities, he was allowed to teach at extremely quick rate, maybe it was because thanators were naturally good at sneaking too.

"Well, let's put your skills to the test" Jason exclaimed while waving for Lucia who was just standing there all the time to come closer.

"[Now that you know how to do it, he wishes that you show him how good you are at it]" Rick translated.

When Lucia walked right in front of him, he started explaining what was going to happen in a following ten minutes.

"This here is Lucia." He said while motioning for Harry who was standing nearby to also come closer.

"And this here is Harry" He introduced his colleagues who didn't know what was going to take place.

"I will send Harry to stand over there, and Lucia to walk near him. You will have to jump on Harry without either of them noticing you to successfully pass. It is not easy, but if you manage it, you should be good enough to sneak up on almost everyone." When Jason finished the sentence, Harry looked rather horrified after hearing that there will be not only one thanator jumping on him, but a whole crowd of them.

It was a crowd according to him, who always thought that more than two is a crowd. He however did what he was ordered to do, for he wouldn't risk insubordination in front of three thanators who were supposed to just jump on him. If he tried to refuse that, he might as well end up having all three of them jump on him all at once. While he started walking, Rick was about to finish translating all of what Jason said.

"Follow me" Jason said and Rick quickly translated that last sentence too. They've walked away from the two unsuspecting stealth ops. When they were successfully hidden behind a bush and thus clearly out of sight of the stealth ops, the whole thing began.

"So…" Jason was about to send the first thanator out, but he of course forgot the name.

"I forgot his name" Jason told Rick who rolled his eyes.

"No you didn't I never told you that this was Marco" The name immediately managed to raise the head of one of the thanators, and just as Jason presumed, it was Marco who heard his name.

"Go" "[Go]" The first thanator set out. Marco was putting everything he learned so far to a test. He was in prone position and was crawling toward the prey while watching both of them and the ground beneath him for anything that might make a sound.

Harry was nervous, for he didn't hear anything and he was therefore looking around. There was nothing except for Lucia who was walking around him in large circles, also looking around. The silence which was around them was deafening for Harry, for he knew that there was a thanator lurking somewhere out there, and that he was going to jump on him any moment. He just needed to see him or hear him before he approaches and then he'll be saved.

"_This is going to end badly, he put a hand on my shoulder._" When it came to being superstitious, Harry was afraid only of being cursed by Jason's hand, for it always brought misfortune on him. He didn't hear anything, and that was the most stressing thing. He was looking around but he couldn't see anything resembling a thanator. In a few moments however, everything looked like a thanator, which was proving rather troublesome.

Marco managed to sneak around the female and now he just needed to wait for a male to turn a little to the right. Although he didn't know his name, he knew when it was time to pounce the human, and when he got the chance, he did what needed to be done. Jump on the human from behind and make him fall, Harry ended up face first in the dirt. The weight on his back told him that if he was alone in a forest someday, he might be killed by a thanator who knows how to sneak. Although he knew that the thanator was here, and that he was coming after him, not even then he could spot him, much less to do something against it.

"Man down" Lucia mumbled while going over to Harry and gently pushing the thanator off him.

"Completely silent" She radioed back to Jason who seemed to be pleased by the result.

Lucia meanwhile pointed at the place from where he came from and Marco then returned, awaiting verdict.

"he was completely silent and Harry didn't know from where it came from… he passed"

"[You made it]"

It took about another ten minutes of stressing situation for Harry who always ended up face first in dirt as the thanators proved to be quite skilled at sneaking. Although Christian made a sound which gave him away to Lucia, she decided to ignore it in order to ensure that Harry will end up with his face in the dirt again, for she found it hilarious.

* * *

Way to go Lucia! I would do the same thing!

*Jason pats my shoulder* " I know you would"

Oh god, I have to make answers to readers quickly before I get injured in humorous yet painful way!

Answers to readers

-The stone tiger: alright then, I approve!

-Hideout Writer: …K

-Forgotten shock trooper: This is serious story, and I'm a serious wri Hahahaha…. Almost said that with straight face.

-Dragonrider101: Thanks man.

-Yukidog: "[He lies]" *Thanty stands up for Skreetz*

Read & Review


	305. Chapter 303 No one is stalking

Nothing happened, everything sucks.

Here's the chapter

* * *

Chapter 303: No one is stalking.

Harry was angry, angry and dirty. Not to mention the fact that his helmet was scratched so much that it might prevent him from entering stealth mode in the future. Lucia however seemed rather amused by Harry's grumbling. It wasn't bad that Harry was always the one who needed to be pounced, but the fact that Jason made three difficulty levels for them, without actually changing who will be the pounced one.

When Lucia and Jason, who joined in on 'Medium difficulty', tried to spot the thanators too, they were unable to do so and that resulted in Harry lying face first in the dirt several times. When the 'hard' difficulty was declared, the three of them tried to find the thanators while sticking together, this resulted in Harry eating the dirt only two times for when it was Polo's turn, Harry fell on Lucia, thus saving his face by using her rear as a pillow. This however resulted in even more painful situation as Lucia realized what was really happening.

"I'm happy to announce that you know how to sneak properly" Jason said after he helped his colleague off the ground.

"Even though you made a few mistakes and gave away your position few times, you were still able to catch my colleague off guard, and that shows a great skill." Jason continued after Rick translated that. He could see that the thanators were happy to hear the translation, even though he wasn't best at reading Thanatorish facial expressions, he could still see it clearly as Rick 're-growled' the message to them.

"Who knows, you might get as good as we are someday" Jason added and Rick gave him a skeptic look.

"Okay, don't tell them the last part" Jason agreed, while radioing to the perimeter guardians.

"We're done here, come back, we have to move out"

"Affirmative, going back" Shooty reported in.

"Returning" Gunny reported quickly after Shooty

"Moving to rendezvous point." Grumpy said in his usual annoyed voice.

Jason then looked at Harry who was still mumbling something about this not being fair or something.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked Harry who looked at him. Harry was once again cursing his own helmet for not being transparent. It would've been so much easier to give Jason annoyed, angry and so many other expressions while being at it.

"Nothing." Harry finally said, deciding to check his weapon if it suffered from all that pouncing, he however quickly found out that it didn't suffer too greatly, it was scratched but not too much.

"Alright, let's wait for them and then we'll rest here." He said, looking at Rick who was still covered in blood and was currently chatting with his friends.

"[We've did it!]" The three thanators were purring happily as they were happy that not only their hunt was more than successful, but they also learned that the humans who were best at sneaking around approved of their skills.

"[We're the best!]" Christian cheered while stretching and then yawning.

"[I don't know about you, but I'm tired just from watching you sneak around like that]" Rick said, also yawning, this set off a chain reaction of yawning, making every thanator yawn, and in return, he yawned again too.

"[Alright alright, enough of yawning already!]" He said, moving toward the last yerik who was more or less still intact, without too much effort, the three thanators lifted it with a little help from Rick who was also trying to lift it a little. With the yerik, they've slowly set off toward their home, the valley of thanators while leaving the stealth ops to their own devices.

In a matter of minutes, they've got out of sight, and in approximately the same time, Grumpy, Shooty and Gunny arrived. Nobody even thought about the fact that there was one person missing. While nobody noticed it up until now, Big Joe wasn't present, for he wasn't conscious when the order to return was given. In fact he wasn't conscious for quite some time. He was hit by something in his head while guarding the perimeter.

He was lucky to be still alive though. The 'best' stealth guys were being watched by natural stealth predator, more or less known as the mother. The mother of course went after their children when it was their second time to hunt for themselves. She was however surprised to see that Rick encountered his friends. She however didn't know that they were his friends when she first met them, in fact she met Joe first.

He was standing near a tree and looked from side to side. He wasn't easy prey for he jumped whenever he heard something move. She however knew that the humans weren't usually this far and so she decided to only hit him hard from behind. Joe had never seen it coming, when she continued toward the place from where she smelled both the yeriks, her sons and the humans, she saw the humans and how the thanators pounced on them. At first she was horrified when the humans spotted the thanator who pounced one of their own, but they seemed to be okay with that. One said something to the other one and then pointed toward Rick. The thanator quickly jumped off one of theirs and ran toward Rick who was with the rest behind the bushes.

"_What are they doing?_" The mother wasn't sure what was going on until she watched the cycle several times and then heard Rick saying that the human next to him said that they have a talent for sneaking around. Those words made her somewhat proud to hear that the prey admitted that they never seen it coming. She was also quite glad that she didn't kill the first human and only knock-outed him, for it would be such a shame for the humans who were obviously willing to help her sons with the training to die.

She however also knew that her sons might've been dead if it wasn't for Rick. Their second hunt might've ended up with them barely managing to catch the yerik they were now lugging toward the Valley, and then promptly being killed by those humans. She also knew that this was the best time to run away, for she wasn't with Rick. "_I wonder if he'll tell me about this little encounter..._" She thought, for she also had an interesting encounter with Alpha after they've left.

Apparently he made up his mind and told her what to do with Rick. She will however have to get back to the valley before them, in order to make it look that she trusted that they will somehow manage to survive their second hunt. Thanators usually don't watch over their young ones when the second hunt is taking place, but she was already influenced by that human. He was an interesting son.

Meanwhile back at the home tree, almost everyone was asleep. There were a few exceptions though. One of them was Observer who was now walking around on his jury-rigged legs like he never lost them in a first place, watching the ikrans right now, while sitting on one of the branches of the home tree. The second one who wasn't asleep was Nash, who was now having an inner fight with his own mind. He was torn apart by his hatred toward na'vi, who kept on proving that he was wrong to hate them.

The things they've did to him and his team in the past were only because they were at war, it was obviously nothing personal for even though he wasn't exactly friendly toward the na'vi, they seemed to accept his hatred and lived on with it, still being friendly toward him. There was also this other feeling that was making him reconsider his behavior, for he seemed to not only learn the language of the na'vi, but he seemed to encounter the only na'vi who had a special place in his little heart. He wasn't sure if he was just getting the signals mixed and he mistook the friendship of Beyral for something with romantic subplot or not. He was however spending lot of time with her for the last few days.

In fact, he learned that she was often sitting on one of the top branches, looking toward the place where their home once was, it was quite easy to spot for there was also a blackened part of the forest where the dragon crashed. This was the first time he actually dared to check on Beyral when she was there. Nash might not be the brightest person in the world but he certainly knew that he shouldn't spend too much time around ikrans for they might mistake him for a snack and eat him. He however felt rather lucky tonight and so he dared to walk the double helix ramp all the way to the top. He however wasn't carefree when he was approaching the top, quite the opposite.

When he was approaching the top, he almost started to crawl in order to be less visible for the predators that might see him and kill him. Luckily, the top was abandoned except for the one particular na'vi which was sitting at the corner, looking into the distance. The whole forest was illuminated and so it was easy to see into the distance, there was however a small place where no lights could be seen, that was the place where the dragon gunship crashed, and little to the right, there was Beyral's home.

"_**Hello**_" Nash said, managing to startle Beyral a little. "_**I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you**_" He apologized, making her smile a little.

"_**It is alright, I see you too.**_" She said, making Nash realize that he should've used that greeting instead of the typically English 'Hello'

"_**It is a beautiful night, don't you think?**_" Beyral initiated the conversation for she already knew how shy Nash really was, she knew that he'll never initiate a conversation on his own with na'vi, but he'll gladly participate in one.

"_**It really is, from where I come from, the trees and flowers doesn't glow like that**_" He said while walking over to her and sitting next to her. His carefulness however once again got better of him and so he sat a little further away from her, for it also meant that he'll sit a little further away from the edge. Beyral was a complete opposite of Nash when it came to that, for she was sitting at the corner, her legs over the edge.

"_**I have heard that you haven't any trees on your planet anymore.**_" She said with sadness in her voice while looking at Nash who was also saddened by the fact that earth wasn't as beautiful as Pandora, for if it was like that on earth, he might enjoy it without the exopack.

"_**Right… Watching your old home again?**_" Nash quickly tried to change a topic for it might get unpleasant for both of them.

"_**It feels so strange, for I have spent most of my life there, but now I'm here and I feel somewhat empty.**_" She said, probably not being able to describe the feeling she had right now.

"_**I know that feeling**_" Nash answered truthfully. "_**Although we both can see our home, you can visit it while I can't**_" He said, looking upward toward the night sky. There were many stars above them, yet he knew exactly which one was the right one, the star that was bright enough to catch his attention, the star humans called 'the sun'.

"_**That is sad.**_" She said while turning away from her home and watching Nash instead. She was admiring Nash for the inner strength he had, she couldn't go that far away from her home.

"_**It is not that bad if you are here with me.**_" He said while smiling at her

* * *

Smooth! Now put your hand on hers!

"Get out Skreetz before I kick you in your face"

Sure thing Romeo.

Today's chapter ended and now I'm going to do the answers for I have nothing to rant about.

-the stone tiger: It wasn't a piano, but a cup of coffee and it happened this morning…

*Jason pats my shoulder, trying to reassure me that it's going to be okay* Fml

-Hideout writer: Sure thing.

-Forgotten shock trooper: All you need is popcorn!

-Stubbs101: I don't blame you for skipping the notes, quite the opposite. I'm glad that somebody took the time to criticize them. I also thank you for reading this story and I hope you will enjoy it till the end.

-Yukidog: Thanty used scratch. It is super effective, mother has fainted! *add cheap fanfare here*

*Level 30 thanator has beaten your level 11 thanator*

"Avata-mons" should be the new card game.

Enough of this madness, it is time to sleep…and for you to read

Read & Review


	306. Chapter 304 No one's sleep time

Today is a fine day for another chapter, don't you think?

I think it was a nice day which I've lived to the fullest

* * *

Chapter 304: No one's sleep time

The thanators were lugging the yerik for about thirty minutes before they saw their destination. They already entered the valley and therefore they only needed to carry the corpse to the place where they usually slept. Rick, who was carrying the middle part was getting rather tired, his backs were aching from the pressure this dead yerik was putting on his back. "_I wish I was still in Thanty's body_" He thought, for it would've been extremely easy for Thanty to carry dead yerik back. Unfortunately, Rick wasn't as strong as Thanty, and three much smaller thanators weren't as strong as Thanty either, their combined strength wasn't even nearing Thanty's strength in the first place for he could carry several yeriks and still hunt for more yeriks while carrying the dead ones.

Besides, he was so incredibly tired that he was wondering how the hell he was still able to walk forward while carrying a corpse. His skin was all itchy thanks to the blood he had on him plus some of the blood which he managed to squeeze out of this corpse when they've lifted it. Rick hoped that he'll have some time to wash this blood and grime from the hunt off before he goes to sleep. His Thanatorish friends also seemed quite tired, yet they didn't complain all the way here. Rick was wondering if they weren't that tired or if they were indeed that tired but they were taught not to complain by their mother.

"[We're almost there]" Marco, who was in front said, for he was the one who was leading them this way to begin with. Rick didn't say anything and just prayed to Eywa that his backs won't give away under the pressure. "_I hope I'll be able to stand straight after this_" Rick wondered and continued walking, each step was slightly harder than the previous one and he counted total of thirty steps before Marco talked again.

"[Let's drop it]" He said and before Rick could know it, the thanators let go of the yerik, thus leaving Rick to be the only one who was carrying the yerik, of course he didn't carry it for long for his muscles gave away from the pressure and he found himself lying under the animal. The weight was considerable but not enough to crush his legs on which it was currently resting.

"[I'm stuck. Could you help me out a little?]" Rick asked the Thanatorish brothers who looked at each other and then thought about how they could help their brother in need. Before they resorted to pushing however, they decided to decrease the weight of the dead animal by eating parts of it around Rick's legs. Rick was frightened when that was taking place for he knew that those razor sharp fangs might rip a piece of his own leg off if his brothers aren't careful enough. Luckily, when they took several bites, they tried to push the dead body off him and that finally brought some metaphorical fruit as Rick was finally able to pull his legs from under the dead animal.

"[I'm so proud of you]" Their mother, who was watching the whole scene from afar, came toward them. The thanators and Rick, although they were tired, stood up in attention like their mother was their superior.

"[Not only that your second hunt was successful, but you also learned not to waste anything, which is useful trait]" She commended their skills, making the small thanators happy, while Rick was just smiling to himself. It was a tiring night and he didn't have enough energy to be really happy about anything so he just rolled with a smile. He then patiently waited for the 'debrief' to end and was about to find himself a nice place to rest, the smaller thanators already walked over to their usual sleeping place and even though their mother wasn't there yet, they've laid down and closed their eyes. Rick was about to do the same when his mother stopped him by calling him.

"[Rick]" She said, walking toward him and stopping about a meter away from him.

"[I have to tell you something important]" She said, but Rick's eyes were already closing.

"[Can't it wait until the morning?]" He asked her and she gave it a thought. The information she had for him was important one yet it could certainly wait for a few hours.

"[It can wait]" She said and Rick only nodded and started walking with his eyes closed. His mother was watching him all the way, for he wasn't heading toward his usual resting place but instead he walked toward the partially eaten corpse. Before he reached however, he stopped and relaxed his whole body. His mother wondered what was going on until she walked over to him and checked him from up close. He was asleep. He fell asleep in a mid-step. When she thought about it, he didn't get much sleep yesterday, and the night was slowly ending already. She decided to do what every mother would do. It took only one nudge to his legs and he lost his balance and fell backward, right into her arms. Rick didn't wake up, which meant that he was exhausted. She then proceeded and carried him over to their usual resting spot.

Rick however wasn't the only sleep deprived person. Lucia for example didn't plan on keeping the watch. She was the first one who will be keeping watch, the second one will be Harry and the third one should be Grumpy. She wasn't however the best one to keep the first watch for she was the first one who was falling asleep. When she fell asleep, there were 5 companions sleeping right next to her. It however seemed like a few seconds of sleep as she quickly woke up, for there was a rustling sound coming from nearby bushes. Although she was sleepy, she quickly pulled her weapon and waited for whatever was coming toward them to come closer. The rustling intensified and rather large silhouette appeared. It might've belonged to short na'vi or really big human. Either way, she wasn't sure if she could trust him or her. The person however came closer and she realized that this person was one of the friendly ones, for it was Big Joe himself. He however looked like he just fought a wall and lost, several times.

"Where the hell were you? We've thought you were dead" Lucia began, although she was half asleep and thought that Big Joe was sleeping somewhere around here, but she certainly didn't imagine that he was somewhere else, fighting for his life.

"It is nice to see that you were worried about me…" Joe said while rubbing his head.

"What were you doing anyway?" She asked him, although she usually don't give a damn about what was going on with Joe, she felt like she should ask him.

"Something or somebody knocked me out."Joe said while sitting down next to Lucia. He ignored Harry who was already sleeping there until he almost sat on him, then he just grabbed him and pushed him away, somehow managing to not wake him up in the process.

"Well you're lucky" Lucia said and Joe nodded. They both knew that getting knocked out on Pandora was followed by death in about ninety five percent of cases.

"I feel like I have a hangover" He said and Lucia suddenly remembered something. Her backpack wasn't filled with MRE, ammo and other useless things like the others carried. She was carrying smaller amount of 'useless things' consisting of utensils and maintenance kit for the suit. For example she had no can opener and no utensils at all. Instead she was carrying a bottle from Rick's crate. She decided to liberate one of the stronger bottles of booze from it in order to use it as anesthetics. She however didn't use it all before she left on this hunt. Three quarters of the bottle were still full and that was more than enough to make the hangover real for both of them.

"Why just feel like it? Let's have one" She offered while pulling the bottle out. While she wasn't a booze hound just like Rick, she was pretty damn close. Before her shift ended, both of them were already drunk.

Humans weren't the only sleep deprived beings around here however, not far away from the home tree there was one sleep deprived viperwolf who was sleeping after a day of running around after the person he chose to follow. Miguel was observing how the na'vi worked, lived and even where each one of them slept. He was much more careful than before, for he wasn't going to get stopped again. His weapon however, got damaged beyond repair and so in order to finish his mission, he either had to beat Jake with the damaged weapon to death, or he had to shoot him with his sidearm. At this point, even Miguel considered quitting it but what was the point? Although he might quit it, saying that his whole team got massacred while he just got lucky but he could say that only to himself or his viperwolf companion for Sergei was the one who was the team leader AND communication specialist. He had the long range radio on him. Where he or the long range radio was however, nobody except those goddamned na'vi knew.

"It looks like the only one I've got is you" Miguel said with a sarcastic smile on his face while patting the sleeping viperwolf on head gently. Together, they were sleeping in a small hole Miguel created just for this purpose. It was a hole big enough for one person with one viperwolf to sleep there. It was covered by leaves and sticks, the camouflage was so good that even the na'vi didn't spot it yet, which meant a lot. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable place to live in however, it was better than nothing. Predators usually didn't come this close to the Home tree and therefore they only need to stay hidden from the Na'vi.

When Miguel patted the viperwolf, it only moved its head a little and continued to sleep on Miguel's lap. "_I wonder if you know on what kind of mission am I. If you know that we might not survive it, would you still come with me?_" Miguel thought. He'll however never know for certain, maybe when they die, they will go to the other side together and maybe there will be his companion able to tell him that.

"_**It is getting late, we should go to bed**_" Nash suggested to Beyral after they've spent so much time together. Thanks to this encounter, he was pretty sure that even though he might still hate na'vi for what they did to him long time ago, he could never hate Beyral, quite the opposite, the more time he spent with her, the more he got attracted to her. Unlike humans, na'vi were honest most of the time and didn't say things they didn't mean.

"_**I'll see you tomorrow then**_" Beyral replied while standing up. "_**It was nice talking to you MarvinNash**_" She said, drawing his attention. He told her his full name just a few moments ago, but he completely forgot that the na'vi use both names at once.

"_**You can call me Marv**_" He said while walking toward the double helix ramp.

"_**See you tomorrow then, Marv**_" She said, not sure what to think about this. When he was walking down the double helix ramp, he met František.

"Nice work" František said to Marv who just chuckled. František was one of the few humans Nash talked with regularly. Maybe it was because just like Nash, František didn't want to be here, on Pandora. Although he didn't mind staying in Home tree now, he still wanted to return to where he belongs, just like Nash did.

"I hope it'll work out for you two" František said while walking down the double helix ramp with Nash, but before Nash could say anything, František disappeared through one of the openings leading to a branch. Nash chuckled once again when he realized on what branch did František go. Alexandra had her hammock on a lower level and on the end of the branch, meaning that the next hammock, which belonged to František, was the first one on the branch above hers. He often snuck out of his hammock only to sleep with Alexandra in same hammock, and although she didn't mind him sleeping there. She was for some unknown reason always against going to her hammock together. Maybe she liked when he had to sneak out of his hammock in order to get into hers at night. "_I think she does this just to remind herself that she's worth it…and she really is_" František said while climbing into her hammock which he opened just a few seconds ago.

* * *

Yeah, she's worth it, and I'm talking about all those ladies out there.

Answers to readers cause I have nothing better to do.

-Hideout writer: "Based on a true story"

-Dragonrider101: When meh day gets even more 'meh' for some reason, it sucks… when it gets even worse…everything sucks, and even though nothing extremely bad happened. The total meh-ness makes me annoyed.

-Forgotten shock trooper: "Oh hell no!" Nash says while making a dismissive gesture.

-The stone tiger: Romance is indeed in the air, romance and aforementioned anvils.

-MiketheDisabled: Two days break only ?  
*Skreetz goes and dies in a corner somewhere*

Well, I'm dead…for today

Read & Review

And

I'll keep it comin.


	307. Chapter 305 No one's true plan

Sometimes, your completely awesome day turns into bad day in a matter of minutes… Enough said, let's do a barrel ro…wait…let's do another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 305: No one's true plan

Rick was the only one who had a dreamless night, although he got some shut eye, no dreams came to him. On the other hand Jason, who managed to slip out of the 'night watch' cycle and therefore was woken up at around seven o'clock in the morning. Although his team considered leaving him there for a moment, they eventually decided not to, luckily for Jason, Lucia voted against leaving him and therefore provided the required vote to make it three against five for Big Joe was left out of the voting for he had been with the squad only for a short period of time and therefore didn't earn the right to vote.

"Goddamn it!" Harry almost screamed when Lucia voted against, he was never so close to actually managing to get rid of Jason in such a creative manner. Voting him out was the most creative way he dared to do anyway.

"Good morning" Jason yawned and stood up, he quickly let the others know that he had slept well and that he enjoyed his uninterrupted sleep. That of course made Lucia wonder if it was too late to change her vote, but alas he was already awake and therefore it was practically impossible to leave him without him noticing. "_Well, maybe he wouldn't notice it either_" She thought while waiting patiently on Jason's newest and most certainly the cleverest plan ever.

"Let's go home" he said after a few moments of silence and set off. Nobody even bothered to look if they were going the right way for it didn't matter. For even if they knew that they were going the other way, Jason wouldn't listen and therefore it was better not to know it. The fact would've made it just more painful and that was something this squad doesn't need that. So they've set out with their minds filled with hope that somewhere out there is their new home and that they'll eventually arrive there.

Rick woke up in an unfamiliar place. Evidently the whole 'Carry the yerik with Thanatorish friends' was just a dream for he had woken up in a place which he didn't recognize. It seemed like he was caved in somewhere, all the light was blocked out or it was still dark outside, it was too dark to see anything and something heavy was lying on top of him. He moved his head to the left and right and found out that whatever was on top of him was alive and therefore it couldn't be rocks.

Quite the opposite, when he tried to move his hands he found out that they he could eventually push that thing off his face, if he freed his hands first that is. Eventually Rick dug out from the pile of thanators who were lying on top of him. The biggest thanator was thankfully lying beside him and not on top of him, and for that he was extremely grateful for if his mother lied on top of him like his brothers did, he might've died and he certainly didn't want to explain to Eywa how he died this time for it would've been not only awkward but he was certain that Eywa wouldn't be able to revive him this time for she'll be too busy laughing at the most improbable death that happened on Pandora.

"_You don't need to mate with thanators to get injured, for sleeping with them without anything sexual is also bad for your health!_" Rick thought as he tried to crawl from under the thanators whose weight was a little bit too heavy for Rick's liking. When he managed to crawl from under them, he stood up and looked at the pile of otherwise cute cubs lying next to each other, still sleeping. When he looked at his mother however, he found out that he wasn't the only one awake and that she was already watching him silently.

"I'm going to take a bath…" He whispered to her, and judging by her confused look, she either didn't know why he would do that, for he was only covered in blood or the concept of bathing was lost to her. He however quickly realized that the error was on his side, for he was used to talk in English or in na'vi when he woke up, this whole 'wake up and talk like a thanator' thing was new to him. While living with the na'vi, he had to talk with them before meeting with Thanty who lived far below him. "_Speaking of which, where is Thanty?_"

"[I need to tell you something Rick]" his mother began just like she did yesterday, and that was by saying that she needed to talk to him.

"[What is it?]" Rick asked, thinking that the bath could wait.

"[Alpha talked to me yesterday when you left, he decided that you have already proven to be a thanator. He however wishes to tell you more by himself]" She told Rick who was suddenly fully awake, this information was stronger than the strongest coffee he ever drank and thus it woke him up completely in a matter of milliseconds.

"[I'll go talk to him… after I take a bath]" He said and his mother who was his mother no more nodded. This was kind of disappointing start of a day for Rick was getting used to his new mother and most importantly, he was slowly getting more and more attached to his brothers who weren't just dangerous animals but adorable cubs and really good friends. It didn't matter that he was a completely different species, when they were told that he was their brother, he was their brother and that was it.

Rick thought about how attached he grew to the Thanatorish family. He wasn't sure if he would be able to simply say "goodbye" to them and leave like that. There were however more important things at hand than to think about such a depressing things which could be probably avoided. There was one thing that couldn't be avoided however, and that was the itching. The blood felt itchy on his skin and the itching started to get worse and worse to the point where he was unable to ignore the urge and had to scratch it, it however didn't work as he intended and so he quickly rushed toward the pond. While he was running toward it, he noticed that there was certain amount of thanators enjoying the cold water. Rick counted four, and he knew three of them. Thanty and Thanatoress were the ones he knew for some time while the thanator to which he referred simply as 'guide' was also present there, talking to his friends. The fourth thanator was just exiting the water, leaving only three thanators in there.

"_The pants are dirty too, let's wash them in a cannonball style"_ Rick thought and when Thanty and Thanatoress turned their heads to see who was running toward them through the grass, Rick was already in mid jump.

"Bombs away!" He cried loudly before splashing into the pool, managing to get the bathing thanators even more wet than they already were.

"[Good morning to you too Rick]" Thanty who was used to these antics was the first one who greeted Rick after he managed to get back to the surface. When he did that, the blood was already partially washed away.

"[Hi guys]" He said while rubbing the rest of the blood of his body, which was rather easy now that he was wet. The guide however wasn't too happy about Rick's sudden arrival.

"[I should go]" He just said and before anyone could say anything, he was already out of the water and shaking like a wet dog. He then proceeded to look back and then went away, leaving thanatoress and Thanty alone.

"[So, did you talk with alpha yet?]" Thanty asked Rick curiously, Rick's curiosity however was far greater than Thanty and so he countered that question with yet another question.

"[How do you know that? I just learned that he wants to speak with me a few moments ago.]" Rick looked suspiciously at Thanty who turned toward Thanatoress and back.

"[Well, let's just say that when he was hesitating, I pushed him the right way.]"

"[Hesitating about what?]" Rick demanded but Thanty suddenly seemed to act like a cub for he exclaimed

"[Look Butterfly!]" And with that, he rushed out of the water. Leaving Rick wondering about what Thanty and Alpha were talking about, and also leaving Thanatoress wondering about what the hell was 'butt-her-fly' Rick however shrugged it off and continued cleaning himself. Thanatoress however, like a good mother decided to help him. Thanatoress walked over to him and helped him to help his chest with a single lick, just like his backs. While Rick was partially disgusted by this, he was also grateful for the gesture and for the idea.

"[Thanks.]" Rick said when Thanatoress was done with thoroughly licking him, and thus not leaving any blood on him whatsoever.

"[No problem, how did you spend the last few days?]" Thanatoress asked as Rick got out of the water.

"[I'll tell you when it's all over. Now I have to go and find out what's going to happen next]" Rick said to Thanatoress who only nodded and then proceeded to make one swing with her paw, the small wave of water was a small one, yet it managed to push Rick off balance and make him sit down.

"[What was that for?]" Rick asked with raised eyebrow. He wasn't sure why thanatoress did that, for she usually didn't do things like that and so he felt obliged to ask.

"[I missed a spot, you are perfect now]" She said and Rick just tilted his head while smiling.

"[Thanks]" He said with amused tone.

"[Don't mention it]" she replied with a similar smile on her face.

"_She's becoming more like Thanty… I guess he has a bad influence on her_" Rick thought while walking away from the pond. His wet pants were sticking to his body and water was still trickling down from them and other than being cold, they seemed okay. The blood which was on them before seemed to be washed away by the water and although there were redder spots on it, Rick decided to call them 'collateral' damage and then ignore them.

Finding alpha was easier than he thought and so when he finally found him, his pants were still wet.

"[I was told that you wished to speak to me]" Rick said when he finally found him standing on the stone where he stood when Rick arrived here.

"[That is correct, after considering the test I put you through, I came to conclusion that it was meaningless for every thanator is taught what you already know.]" Alpha began and Rick kept silent.

"[Do not think that I didn't check on your progress in that test however, for I already know how you fared.]" Alpha said as if he tried to provoke Rick. Rick however as usually, remained silent.

"[I acknowledge you as a Thanator, Rick.]" Alpha said, making Rick wonder what it was that changed Alpha's mind. "_It surely must be something that Thanty said to him. Otherwise he wouldn't change his mind like that._" Rick thought, but he didn't know Alpha enough for that.

"[Surely you came to us for some reason]" Alpha used the word us even though the two of them were alone, even Alpha's usual escort wasn't here and that made this meeting even more suspicious.

"[That is true.]" Rick said, looking into Alpha's eyes for the first time.

"[I came here on behalf of Na'vi tribes. Surely you know about the great war which was waged by humans against na'vi.]" Rick began from the beginning. When he however ended, Alpha was more confused that before.

"[Are you implying that such thing might happen again? And that it would be even worse?]" Alpha inquired, he might not be the oldest thanator on the planet but he certainly knew about the Great War which took place some time ago. For even thanators heard Eywa's call to arms. That was the reason why there weren't so much of them, merely a few dozens in this valley. Before the war, there were almost a hundred or two in this valley, but this war, like every other, took its toll on them.

"[This time however, we might be able to push the humans off Pandora for good]" Rick said, surprising Alpha even more with this statement.

Alpha wasn't blind, and even though he admitted that Rick might be thanator, he still saw a human in front of him and therefore he wasn't sure why Rick wanted to push humans off the planet while he was one of them.

* * *

I smell PLOT! It somehow managed to get over here and do all that plot thingy to my story!

Damn you plot…DAMN YOU!

Now, onto answers

-The stone tiger: Geh, I'm not cursed…not anymore! I tripped over my shoelace this morning! *Pushes away Jason, just to be sure*

-MiketheDisabled: Sure it was early, mostly because I sometimes get this crazy thing going on…it's called 'being tired'. Creating this stuff is rather hard you know? Every day is a challenge and yet I'm at Chapter 305 and I keep pulling this off…

-Hideout Writer: So long, and thanks for all the fish!

-Forgotten shock trooper: Nope, next time we see thanators, they will be peaceful space-faring species.

-Yukidog: Sorry, more talkie chapters coming this way…although the bombs away was helluva action!

-Dragonrider101: Commencing shock therapy. Two thousand volts coming up!

-Na'viBambi: Once you go blue, your dreams will come true!

Yeah baby, slightly longer chapter is slightly longer!

Tl;dr;nep

Read & Review


	308. Chapter 306 No one for two

I wanted to tell you somethi… *Skreetz was knocked out by Rick who wants the story to go on*

* * *

Chapter 306: No one for two

"[This is outrageous!]" Alpha roared. This act seemed to serve as a call for every thanator nearby to form the circle around the one who made such an outrageous proposition, and that was of course Rick.

"[Although you have proven to be a thanator, you are demanding that I endanger this whole valley!]" Alpha accused Rick of this, which earned him a few looks which didn't say anything pretty about what was going to happen if he doesn't do something to defend his name.

"[I am demanding no such thing]" Rick tried to defend himself.

"[I am merely trying to say that it would be beneficial for both species to cooperate in the time of need.]" Rick then said, making the Alpha no less angry.

"[What if this is just a trap to get rid of us all!]" Somebody from the crowd called, and although Alpha probably saw the one who said that question and therefore interfering with the conversation, he did nothing and simply waited for Rick to answer the said question.

"[Why would I or the na'vi do that?]" Rick asked a question in return.

"[To ensure that we won't hunt them anymore.]" Alpha took the turn to answer the question at hand, making Rick wonder about a total number of na'vi victims dying in the paws of the thanators.

"[If we don't help each other, there will be nothing that could hunt humans]" Rick pointed out, once again cursing that he was a human too. He felt torn inside, for he was trying to defend himself from his own kind. It was however either fight against humans, or destroy the whole planet with them.

"[The humans are still here, and they are still digging into the ground like they did on our own world. The world which is now dead.]" Rick said, remembering the horrible images of the Earth. Although he always thought that it was his home, he wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea of returning there after experiencing Pandora. He wouldn't be against colonizing Pandora in order to save the people who were dying on earth, but at what cost? The colonization would surely destroy the local wildlife, fauna and flora. This was still a too high cost to pay, considering that the humans already found a way to live in space.

"[What can I do to prove that my intentions are pure?]" Rick finally asked after a brief moment of silence.

"[If you wish to prove that you really mean well, then become one of us, now that you are a thanator, you have a right to become one of the family.]" Alpha said, silently wondering if Rick was willing to do this just to ensure that the humans will get pushed off the planet should they try something funny.

"[What are you implying?]" Rick asked. By that time, Thanty and Thanatoress, just like Rick's brothers and their mother were watching the whole process.

"[That you should find a mate among us.]" Alpha said while gesturing all around him.

"[I already have a mate]" Rick said with a frown, he didn't like where this was going and he knew that sooner or later, this was going to be brought up.

"[That doesn't matter. Tell us however, who might pursue you as a love interest. Our knowledge of humans is limited and we know nothing about their genders.]" Alpha admitted, making Thanty smirk a little. Although before he met Rick, he also wouldn't know about human's genders either, but now that he knew and he took it for granted, he thought that it was rather funny to even ask Rick if he is a female or male. "_Or maybe he's really a female, and all that gay chicken stuff was just an attempt to seduce me…Oh how blind I was! I'll immediately dump Thanatoress and spend passionate nights with Rick until the death parts us._" Thanty thought, of course he didn't mean it like that.

"[I am a…]" A dramatic moment as Rick thought about possibilities. He was wondering if he might get out of the drama by saying that he's female and that his mate is Thanty, but that would probably result in Alpha saying that he needs to mate with someone from the clan and asking Thanty if it was alright or not, and knowing Thanty, he wouldn't object too much.

"[I'm male]" Rick said as if he was bothered by the question, that was however understandable for every male hated to be called either androgynous, genderless or a female. After Alpha heard this, he just nodded and looked around.

"[Well, feel free to have a look around.]" Alpha said, turning around and leaving Rick who wasn't exactly happy about how the things turned out for him. In fact he was worried about two things. First one was that he didn't possess the legendary Thanatorish regenerative abilities and he also wasn't as well endowed as the said thanators, not to mention that if he gets a mate again, the aforementioned mate will have to meet Tarya at one point which will not end well.

He couldn't even think about the wrath he'll bring onto himself if he tries to show Tarya his second mate, who will be a completely different species, yet again. Rick also however had made a promise to Jake, and lives of many na'vi were depending on him. Yet he couldn't even bring himself to the idea of mating with a thanator. Hell he couldn't even begin courting her for he wouldn't know how to do it in the first place!

"_I'm so screwed!_" Rick thought. He however knew why Alpha demanded such a commitment. If Rick mates with a female of their species and somehow manage to pass on his genes, not only that the resulting offspring will either be dead before born, horribly disfigured, or somehow managing to survive while getting the best genes from both parents. Rick will also feel obliged to think about the well being of his Thanatorish family, which was a way to ensure that he'll not just betray them, but he'll actually care for them.

The meeting slowly dispersed and the other thanators went their own way, except the two thanators who were always there when Rick needed them.

"[You did the right thing Rick]" Thanty said while putting his paw on the shoulder.

"[I mean, if you said you were a female… Let's just say that some things shouldn't be]" Thanty said while shuddering.

"[No gay jokes this time, this is serious. I cannot hook up with a random thanator. I have a mate already!]" Rick cried out and Thanty thought about it.

"[Yes, that might be a problem.]" Thanty said out loud while thinking about the possibilities. Sure he might always say that he did that with this or that female who would have to be convinced to say yes too. Yet that would be cheating and most likely there was no thanator who would be willing to lie to Alpha for it might result in painful death. There was also a possibility of doing what Alpha wanted and not telling Tarya.

"_But what if the other mate wants to stay with me?_" Rick thought, wondering about this possibility for far too long. He was wondering if he should do something selfless which might help all the na'vi, or simply refuse and keep Tarya. Rick had to think about what was more important for him. If only his love, or if the lives of the na'vi who were living on Omaticaya home tree. The people he never met and who probably knew him but never spoke to him.

Rick realized that the love for Tarya was one thing but if he doesn't get the help from the thanators, his love might be short-lived for the humans probably possessed weapons which might wipe out the whole Na'vi tribe with a push of the button. Rick was wondering if his efforts might actually change anything. If his deeds will be remembered or if he'll be just another nameless victim of a nuclear bomb or some other weapon which will try to kill them all.

"[Thanty.]" Rick said with ragged voice, although he didn't want to do it, he had to. "_For the well being of every na'vi on this pla…moon _"Rick thought.

"[I need to know how to court a female]" Rick said, making Thanty look surprised and Thanatoress wonder why he didn't asked her, for she might've give him better advice.

"[I might help you too, if you want]" Thanatoress said, while walking around Thanty with a seductive swing to her every step.

"[Much appreciated, but will I be even able to court a thanator?]" Rick wondered and Thanatoress looked at him. Sure, he was small and lacked extra pair of limbs, tail, the height and several other things which females usually checked before even allowing that particular one to court them. Rick however didn't need those for he had different things which a Thanatorish female might find interesting, but being interesting was one thing. Getting that thanatoress to agree to have cubs and even managing to survive that was something completely different.

"[It might be possible]" Thanatoress said while Thanty was thinking more about being even more optimistic and saying 'no' instead of what thanatoress said.

It was possible but it wouldn't be safe, easy or quick. In fact, Rick had something harder than becoming a na'vi in front of him. For he would need to count on his charm and ability to impress females, and although he would be probably rejected by every human female, his chances were even worse when it came to Thanatorish females.

"[So how do I begin?]" Rick asked, not believing that he asked that question.

"[For that my friend I need you to come with me]" Thanty said and picked Rick up like a big doll and placed him behind his neck.

"[We're going on a hunt!]" Thanty said to Thanatoress who quickly realized that this was a thing just between males, and that female had no place on such hunts. This time the prey weren't unsuspecting yeriks or something similar, no, this time it was a hunt for a piece of tail, preferably nice tail attached to even nicer face. Thanty wasn't going to let Rick date with an average Thanator. Rick was a friend and therefore he needed to aim high. The hunt was on as soon as Thanatoress was out of sight and other thanatoress were in sight.

"[How about that one?]" Rick pointed at relatively small thanator who seemed to be looking around as if she was lost.

"[I've seen cuter]" Thanty said, dismissing this relatively nice thanator.

"[How about that one?]" Rick said, this time nodding toward thanator which was about the same size of the previous one yet seemed to be more confident.

"[I'll be sure to keep you away from my cubs…]" Thanty said, noticing that Rick was aiming for young ones, although they weren't too young, it would be still weird.

"[Sorry, I'm new to this. What size is okay?]" Rick asked, apparently the size of the thanator was important for mating. Rick however picked the females who were as big as his previous mother.

"[At least like that one]" Thanty nodded toward a bunch of thanators chatting with each other. Each of them had more than three meters, making them bigger than Tarya.

"[Oh boy…]" Rick said, wondering if mating would be even possible.

"[She needs to be strong and beautiful… Someone like that]" He said nodding toward the Thanatoress.

"[Thank you Thanty]" Thanatoress, who couldn't help it and had to follow them, said.

"[Don't mention it…]" Thanty said with a smile.

"[I say you should go and talk to that one]" Thanty then said and nodded toward a thanatoress which was about Thanty's size, yet more muscular than him. When Rick saw it, he gulped and his face lost all its color.

"_I'm not sure if all the na'vi in the world are worth it._"

* * *

Wackiness overload!

Planned all this for quite some time… Enough said, let's do answers and then let your minds wonder.

-MiketheDisabled: With Vin diesel? Whoa, just whoa!

-Na'ViBambi: I think that the love which is in the air is a little different.

-The stone tiger: I smell… I smell horrible!  
-Dragonrider101: Yay! My English is getting gooder (see what I did there?)

-Forgotten shock trooper: Nope, he'll just be acknowledged as one, in order to make his plan succeed, he'll have to do… ehm… whatever those thanators do.

-Hideout Writer: Make sense, damn it!

Enough of this love&love stuff!

Read & Review


	309. Chapter 307 No one's smooth talk

I just realized that today's chapter will be the last one if I don't find anyone who knows what's after the number 307… I can't count that high!

* * *

Chapter 307: No one's smooth talk

Rick had a real problem with trying to pick up the girl Thanty selected, although he wasn't bad at talking, there was one thing that might make him stutter, it wasn't the lack of sex appeal of the said girl, as it usually happened when he tried to strike a conversation back in hells gate when he was off duty. He could talk smoothly only when the girl was nice and he liked her, and when he was drunk.

Although that happened rarely, it happened once and he ended up with a bloody nose when her boyfriend saw him talking to her. If the girl he was about to pick up somewhat didn't meet his expectations, he started to stutter. This time however, she was over his expectations, for whenever he said the word 'Girl' he imagined a female humanoid with a nice yet slightly muscular body and sharp tongue. This 'Girl', which was standing several meters away from him, talking to another female which was completely different from her, was more than muscular. If the word culturist apply to the thanators, this might be a good time to use it, and on her. She was big, strong yet her voice was strangely melodic when she happily chatted with her friend about the hunting techniques.

"[… There is nothing more comforting than the sound of snapping bones which ends the hunt.]" The strong thanatoress said to the smaller one who might as well be her daughter. The other one was two point eight meters tall and was also quite muscular, yet not so much, it was her voice that however told Rick that although she was nice with her mouth shut, whenever she talked he thought that she might actually be male.

"_Alright Rick, you can do it, trust in yourself. Go there and strike a conversation with the two of them… Don't be scared, they aren't going to eat you… Or are they? By Eywa how am I supposed to court someone who might kill me if I say something wrong!_" Rick was hesitating, in fact he was hesitating and looking at them which made the thanators turn and look at him. It was merely a second since they noticed him and therefore Rick still had a chance to do something about the situation, he might still save it and proceed with the plan to actually court the huge animal.

"_Should I try to court them in human way? Or is there a special way for thanators to court them?_" Rick thought while walking toward them. The distance shortened with each passing second, and with each passing second, his mind was racing quicker and quicker, and so was his heart. He was nervous for some reason. He doubted that this was a good idea in the first place. Even if he manages to have some sort of conversation, and the probability of that happening was really low, he would have to court her until she's willing to lay with him. That was the problem number two, but first things first.

"[Excuse me, but I dare to disagree… Snapping one's neck isn't the most comforting sound in the world.]" Rick said, making the big and strong thanatoress look at him closer, nothing escaped her scrutinizing eyes as she seemed to measure Rick up and down.

"[Then what?]" She said, the words were much colder than before, maybe because she was dealing with someone unfamiliar to her.

"_Go for it, make a compliment damn it!_" Rick thought and smiled slightly.

"[Your voice, hearing it made my little heart jump with joy and I simply had to stop and meet the owner of such a beautiful voice]" Rick said, immediately regretting the word 'little' for he pointed out that he was much smaller than her, which was also making him uncomfortable. While Tarya was certainly bigger than he was, it wasn't this drastic. For when he was with her, she was a gentle giantess, this thing however might be the mythical dragon. "_Yes, she's a dragon and you have to lay her… Well, thank Eywa that the word 'lay' begins with l and not Sl for it might be much harder._"

"[What are you up to?]" Her much smaller friend asked in a voice that made Rick wonder if she was some sort of Thanatorish transvestite, for everything was nice but her voice completely ruined her appearance. Rick however tried the polite approach in order to avoid measuring strength with her, this approach however had one disadvantage and that was that he couldn't ignore the annoying friend this girl had.

"[Alright, I will admit it.]" Rick said in defeated tone which made the two thanatoress even more suspicious about this little guy who was supposedly a thanator himself. At least that was the talk around here anyway.

"[It was her astonishing beauty that had made me come closer.]" Rick said, making the thanatoress chuckle.

"[That is rich, he finds me attractive. He is the first one who finds me attractive.]" When she said that, she started laughing along with her friend. When both of them laughed, it made them even more intimidating than before. Rick was wondering if she could be even more terrifying. "_Why did I pick her again?_" Rick asked himself, wondering what kind of stuff he was smoking when he chose her just a few moments ago. Maybe Thanty was pointing to her friend with the voice so manly that she could impersonate Rick while trying to sound like a girl. When Rick still stood there, dead serious expression on his face while the biggest thanatoress ever slowly stopped laughing, she realized that she might've hurt his feelings by making fun of her.

"[Listen kid, I admire your courage of coming here and saying those words but I'm in no mood for jokes… just run along with other cubs and enjoy your youth while it lasts.]" She said with a smile which might've been friendly if it weren't for her intimidating appearance.

"[I'm no cub…]" Rick was about to continue when the smaller thanatoress decided to guess his age.

"[How many winters did you see? Seven? Nine? ]"

"[I've seen almost thirty winters. I might be your father.]" Rick said, making the smaller thanatoress look confused and almost embarrassed.

"[So you aren't just a confused cub.]" The bigger one said. "[Then what are you?]" She asked while examining him thoroughly, as if he wasn't interesting until now.

"[I am a thanator in mind, although human in body.]" He said without a hint of stutter coming his way. For some reason, he didn't have the 'stutter attack' as he called them, maybe because this girl wasn't trying to intimidate him as he expected that she would do.

"[That's weird]" The smaller friend noted, but the bigger thanatoress seemed to disagree.

"[It is certainly strange that I caught your eye.]" The bigger one said. Rick felt that he was slowly becoming interesting for this thanatoress, and becoming interesting meant that he was getting closer and closer to her.

"[I think not. It was only a matter of time until someone noticed your beauty. I'm just lucky that I noticed it before anyone else did]" Rick said while trying not to think about what he was getting himself into.

"[You certainly know how to talk… Is that all?]" She asked him while lowering herself to his level so they could see 'eye' to 'eye', or at least to see eye to eye without Rick craning his neck too much.

"[Then I'll let my scars talk]" He said, letting her eye wander over his body which had several scars, not to mention the bigger blue ones. She walked around him in order to see him completely. Not only that she noticed scars, but there was this thing on his skin, which looked kind of awkward.

"[And what is that on your back?]" She asked him about his tattoo.

"[It is merely a decoration to hide the biggest scar]" Rick said, lying this time. There was no giant scar on his body, yet he didn't want to go through the fact that the tattoo which was usually covered by T-shirt or by the blood of the yeriks mixed with mud, which was the substance that covered it rather frequently these days, was a fulfilled 'prophecy' if one wanted to call it like that. For the skeleton which was depicted on him was a way to say that he'll fight even after the death claims him, and it was true for the death already claimed him once.

"[A strange thing to do.]" She said, not questioning the truthfulness of that statement.

Rick didn't say anything on that.

"[You are a strange thing]" She said, while sitting right next to him while her friend probably sensed that this was the best time to leave without saying anything and did exactly that.

"[Am I now?]" Rick said, walking over to her and touching her muscled paw with the intention to show her that they were both strange.

"[I prefer the word 'Unique', and you are unique too]" Rick said while sliding his fingers over the muscle.

"[You are so strong, so strong that you intimidate others by simply being somewhere.]" Rick decided to risk it all by saying this.

"[Where are you heading with this?]" She asked him, proving that she wasn't only strong but also rather smart.

"[That you are the best. You are so good that even males take you as a competition and not like a possible mate.]" Rick pointed out. At this point he hoped that she wouldn't get angry at stating the obvious. She already said that he was the first one. Her mood obviously darkened, but she seemed to be also curious about where was he heading with this.

"[We are both strange in our own ways, you see. That is what we have in common.]" Rick said, while removing his hand from her muscled paw. He was wondering if he went too far by touching her paw like that.

Suddenly, a small smile appeared on her face and soon she broke into laughter.

"[You are such a funny little thing.]" She then said as if all this was just some sort of joke.

"[You need to work on your courting technique however.]" She offered him advice, and by offering this, she also pointed out that he wasn't exactly good at courting.

"[Was it really that horrible?]" He asked with a smile on his face.

"[Thirty years and still without mate]" She said, probably assuming that he couldn't get any mate by being this bad at courting. Rick only nodded, not wanting to reveal that he had a mate for who he died once. If things go right, he'll never have to tell her about Tarya and vice versa. This thanatoress also proved to be rather good person to talk to.

"[Oh, she's gone]" She said as if she didn't notice that her female friend already left.

"[I'll have to go after her, let's meet again sometime.]" She said and Rick just smiled even more and nodded. With that, they've exchanged goodbyes and each one started walking in different direction.

"_This is a nice example for the saying that 'looks can be deceiving'. Thanty was right, she might be the best mate after all_" Rick thought. He didn't know it, but Thanty actually didn't know that she might be the best mate, in fact he didn't even point at her, but at her female friend who seemed to be the 'average' thanator.

"_She said that she wanted to meet again sometime, which means that I've managed to impress her enough!_"

* * *

Pick up successful. Although I'm not sure why Rick didn't use the 'Did it hurt….when you fell from the heaven' pick-up line…  
"Cause it sucks!"  
True, but it would be funny seeing you as you tried to explain what heavens were to her.  
"Keep talking…"  
Anyway I'm glad that you found your true Thanatorish love. Don't let her hug you if you value your spine however.

Answers to disturbed readers

-The stone tiger: I don't think you are disturbed… sing something to prove it!

-MiketheDisabled: Let's talk about more pressing matter than just 'taking one for the team'. Let's talk about pre-marital mating with thanators… is that even legal?

-Hideout Writer: ummm a lot of explodey stuff happens… that makes sense

-Forgotten shock trooper: "It might've been worse… at least I think so!"

-Yukidog: Killing is a crime… like a piracy!

-Dragonrider101: (read review above)

-Sagman12: Will do.

-Na'viBambi: Yay…na'vi babes!

Read & Review


	310. Chapter 308 No one's message

Chapter 308 No one's message.

Rick knew that he shouldn't try to approach his new nameless friend today for it might seem like he was too impatient to meet her again. It was one of the few rules of picking up girls, no matter what you do when you meet her second time in the same day, you will look like a desperate looser. So now was the time to get debriefed by Thanty who will probably tell him what he should do with Thanatoress around here, for Thanty seemed to be quite knowledgeable on this subject, there was no better person to ask around.

The problem was in finding him first however, for he vanished with Thanatoress so quickly, that Rick didn't even get a closer look on where exactly were they heading back then. He however decided that wherever they were right now, they weren't to be disturbed. Rick thought about going to the place where his brothers usually were, but he quickly figured out that he was no longer a member of that family, and judging by the speed with which they've accepted him, they must've already accepted that he was there only temporarily, which meant that he had no family here, and nothing to do.

"_Might as well go back and collect my weapons then._" Rick thought, looking for an excuse to see his adoptive family once again, and because he had nothing better to do, he did exactly that. He knew the valley like his own shoes just after those few days he spent here and so he knew which direction was his adoptive family's resting place. So everything got simpler again, and he needed just to turn slightly to the right and start walking.

Things weren't that simple back on Earth, and as Rick was going to find out, they weren't that simple in here too. For example the thanator which appeared in front of him and who was looking at him as if he had something to say. Rick however ignored him like he was just another obstacle. That however didn't work for the obstacle which Rick already passed moved once again in front of him.

"[Is there something I can help you with or you just like blocking my way?]" Rick asked the thanator.

"[I will say this only once, so listen closely with those funny ears you've got.]" The thanator said as if he was going to threaten Rick

"[Stop right there]" Rick interrupted him before the thanator could finish his threat. "[Before you try and threaten me, let me get one thing straight.]" Rick said to the thanator who was bigger than him but not bigger than Tarya when it came to height.

"[I do NOT like being threatened]" Rick said with a dark expression on his face.

"[Threaten you? I would not dare to do that.]" The thanator said in neutral tone this time, making Rick wonder he simply misunderstood his intentions in the first place or if his mistrust was well placed this time.

"[Anyone brave enough to try to court 'Her' must be either incredibly dumb, or incredibly strong … I take you are the latter.]" The thanator said.

Rick realized that by her, he meant the girl with humongous muscles. He wondered if he could face her with his AMP and overpower her, probably not even with the arm boosters engaged.

"[What did you want then?]" Rick asked, hoping to get rid of this annoying thanator, for he was standing in his way and seemed to continue blocking it until he says what he needs to say.

"[I was sent by her. Apparently she wanted to invite you for an evening hunt with her, but she forgot.]" The thanator said nodding into the distance.

"[If you want to go hunt with her, you should meet her in the evening where you met for the first time… Good luck by the way. You are going to need it]" The thanator said and before Rick could say anything, the thanator obviously lost interest in him and walked away.

"[Wait]" Rick tried to stop him but the thanator ignored him like he wasn't there in the first place. Which kind of irritated him, but he decided to let it go. First things first however, the evening wouldn't come for at least eight hours, and the fact that it was too early to go searching for lunch meant that Rick had lots of time. Before going to find Thanty and telling him about what happened today, he decided to go and fetch his weapons from the place where he left them, and that was at the resting place of his ex family. When he arrived there, the whole family was about to go to the lunch hunt.

The first one who spotted him was Christian, who immediately said to his brothers that

"[He returns!]" The whole family turned toward Rick who was smiling a little and walking toward them. "_I wonder if they still take me as a part of their family_"

"[It's him!]" Marco cheered and Polo rushed toward him without saying anything. The mother watched as her cubs rushed toward Rick without a word.

When the thanators got over to Rick, he got pounced by the three brothers, just like they usually did to him. In a matter of seconds, Rick was tickled by their noses and scratched by their paws but he quickly managed to get them off him in non violent way, and that was by simply rolling to the side, for they were standing on him, and so when Rick started to roll, they fell off, all at once.

"[Hello brothers]" Rick said after he hastily got up, he then turned toward his adoptive mother and said

"[Hello Mother]" To her, she kept silent for a few moments as if she was thinking if he was still part of the family, after a few seconds of silence in the air, even the small thanators started to feel that there was something wrong, for their mother didn't reply outright. Rick was wondering if she thought about if he still was her son or not, or if he was worth being her son after all. He's been with the family only for a few days and therefore he couldn't just simply grow to her heart like that, so he had to count on the fact that he had made some other good impression.

"[Why are you just standing there? We're going on a hunt!]" She then said, dismissing Rick's doubts about her, although he didn't plan on going on a hunt, he couldn't decline an invitation that polite now could he? He however came here for his weapons in the first place and so he walked over to the place where they were lying. His mother immediately saw him and wondered if he was really going to pick them up or not, this was a matter of respect for her. If he respected her enough as a mother and himself as a thanator, he would leave those weapons lying there for they were the only thing that reminded him of what he really was, a human.

When Rick walked over to the weapons, he bent over and was about to pick up the Wasp revolver, the same wasp revolver which Tarya took from the hell's gate a long time ago, the same revolver which was used by her, and the same revolver which had only a few bullets left in it. Rick stopped with bending himself and instead he crouched in order to look at the weapon from up close. He even picked it up and that made his mother wonder what he was going to do with it anyway, for the pistol wasn't enough to kill anything bigger than a tapirs with only one shot, and if she examined the weapon right, there were two to five bullets in there.

Rick opened the weapon and placed his finger on the lone bullet which was still there, prepared for everything. Rick jerked his hand back, removing the other bullets from it and leaving only one in it. That surprised his mother, for she already knew how those weapons worked from Thanty who was willing to share such knowledge with her before both of them went to see why alpha yelling at Rick earlier this morning was. The one bullet must've meant something for Rick.

He then spun the cylinder and then pushed it into the weapon, not knowing where the bullet was. Although Rick didn't usually like to risk things, he wanted to have only one bullet in his revolver, for he already knew that one bullet was enough to save what he loved the most, back then it took only one bullet to kill that crazy female soldier who was about to kill Tarya. After that he looked at his mother who was looking back at him along with his brothers. They've both looked at each other for some time as a non-verbal communication took place, using only eyes they've exchanged whole sentences. Rick however decided to disobey his mother and place the only thing that reminded him of Tarya into the holster on his hip. The holster wasn't in best state but it was still more than enough to protect the gun from the hostile environment.

"[I will need it. It is the only thing that reminds me of Tarya.]" He said out loud, confusing his brother but making his mother understand slightly, although she didn't know who or what 'Tarya' was, it was important enough for him to pick it up even after she made him drop it.

"[She's my mate]" He quickly added, making it all clear for his mother who even smiled and turned around, heading toward the forest and the edge of the valley, meaning that the hunt will still take place. Rick quickly rushed after them. It wasn't unusual to begin hunt together, but in the end, everyone usually ended up hunting on their own and when he or she were finished, they've met up with the others as the hunt ended. This time was no different, Rick tagged along with the hunting party which consisted of his brothers, and his mother, while walking deep into the Pandora's forest. They were going deeper and deeper until they've got onto a small clearing which their mother selected as a rally point

"[Now, the hunt is on, we'll meet here]" and with that, each thanator, no matter how many limbs he got, rushed in different direction. Nobody cared where you went, only if you returned with food. Rick of course wanted to return with food, he was however wondering if he should kill something and then find something really edible and eat it while lugging the corpse back as another gift for his mother. "_Or maybe I could give it to 'her'_" He thought, referring to his possible mate as the messenger did.

"_Nope, that cannot be done, for I would have to find something really big in order to offer her a proper lunch, and I don't feel like lugging big corpse over the whole forest in order to still look as a desperate looser._" He thought, realizing that he would break the first rule of courting the girls.

* * *

Not really, Rick is probably only looking for excuse to be lazy.

"You know me too well!" Rick agrees

See?

Well anyway, today's chapter is slightly… I don't know how to call it, I had this mood since…never mind, not important.

Answers to readers:

To all: 308 is the correct answer, you will get a cake!

-MiketheDisabled: Well, the axis is really a surname of my friend. And evil is the best way to describe the taste. All similarities to relic radiation is purely coincidental!

-Yukidog: I'm to tired to be polite to people who are even joking about killing me… Knock it off

-Na'vi Bambi: Watch the language!

-hideout writer: Glad to help

-Dragonrider101: " I know I'll be ripped to shreds…that's why I'm still trying to figure out how to prevent that death" Rick says while looking at blueprints of something

-Not your mamma: I'm not sure if the story is like a pie…more like CAKE!

-The stone tiger: probably not…

Yay, another chapter is done…

Read & Review


	311. Chapter 309 No one's shipyard

Well, apparently I'm some sort of literature advisor since my friends learned about this fiction, Now I'm going to be stuck with 'reviewing their own works' which they were too shy to share.  
I knew I should stop writing this when I've still got time (just kidding…)

* * *

Chapter 309: No one's shipyard.

Jeremiah wasn't exactly happy with what was going on here, the captains obviously had secrets which they weren't willing to share with him, and that could mean only one thing. "_I have to watch my back_" He thought while walking through the hallway. He was currently on the way to the flight deck, he wanted to check on the progress for it was already a several days since the repairs started, when he arrived, the flight deck seemed to be mostly okay, yet there were still several pieces missing.

"Sir, the target is in sight." A voice belonging to the helm came through the radio.

"I'll be right there" commodore replied immediately while turning his head in the direction which they were sailing. The nearest thing he saw was the auxiliary vessel called Prometheus, in front of him however, on the horizon, there was a shore which seemed to be covered in green, this shore wasn't as sandy as Jeremiah imagined, instead it was covered with grass, for some reason the grass seemed to not only endure the waves which were washing the shore quite frequently, but they seemed to even enjoy it for the grass closer to the water was growing higher than the grass further away from it.

Jeremiah then turned away from the sight and went inside once again, for his presence was required on the bridge, and that was exactly where he went. "_Yes, they need me here only to walk around the whole ship and look angry, for all I do is walk around this humongous ship!_" He thought angrily, he didn't like the idea of having to walk around all day and do nothing for there were already three captains who were in command of the ship's crew, and having only three people to tell them what to do was easy.

Jeremiah could bet that if he told one of his captains to bring him coffee, not only that the captain would tell someone else to bring him coffee, but that certain someone else will order his own underlings to bring him coffee, the whole process of giving commands to your underlings in order to get rid of this annoying request, which will eventually end with Jeremiah waiting for the said coffee for almost an hour and thus resulting with getting the coffee by himself, usually however, when he got the coffee himself, he would return to the bridge and notice the second cup with already cold coffee sitting there.

Those things could drive him insane, especially when it happened several times a day, after a few days, he already stopped asking for the coffee and instead he went and got the coffee himself, just like now. Jeremiah took the coffee cup with the steaming coffee which tasted like mud, but it was a mud which he loved for many years. The muddy military issued coffee was one of the best coffees he ever drank. When he finally arrived onto the bridge, the shore was much closer than before. In fact it was so close that he wondered how much time he spent standing right next to the vending machine.

"Report" He demanded and one of the three captains which were already assembled there took the word and provided the required report.

"The scans shows that it will be safe to dock about a kilometer away from the shore, moving back and forth will require either usage of the auxiliary vessels , or we can build a bridge" He said, it was once again up to the Commodore to decide what was going to happen.

"Movement near the shore" One of the officers said, immediately bringing the video feed on screen. One of the cameras which were supposed to watch the ship was turned toward the Cliff near the shore and zoomed to maximum. Even at that distance, the camera saw the na'vi boy looking at the gigantic island-like thing which was known to humans as Charybdis. When the operator turned the camera a little to the right, commodore saw the top of the tent and some sort of banner behind the bushes which were partially covering them.

"Na'vi activity in the area" The officer then specified on what kind of movement was going on in the distance.

"Orders?" Captains asked in union and Commodore gave it a thought, they obviously spotted them and that wasn't good, they however had no quarrel with the na'vi, although there were unconfirmed reports of them attacking Scylla, there was no way to be sure that those na'vi on the shore were the ones who did this.

"Peaceful approach. Continue as planned, use auxiliary vessels for transportation and continue with the hunting operations, if there is just one report of one of our men disappearing due to na'vi, use the peacekeepers." Commodore said. He didn't want to kill potentially innocent folks, but if they attack one of his men, they will no longer be considered innocent and then the usage of the peacekeepers will be justified. Just as he gave out that order, the peacekeepers, or Ship to Shore cannons, which were used to either obliterate settlements just like this one, or if they were to be used properly, in naval combat against ships or monsters which weren't submerged in water all the fricking time.

Meanwhile on the shore the Se'nan, the son of the village's tsahik, was looking on an island which wasn't there yesterday, and it seemed to get slowly bigger with each passing moment, and there was something big moving on that thing! It was the best time to run to the village which was just behind the corner and tell everything to someone who could actually do something about this. Se'nan therefore ran as fast as his legs allowed him, in a matter of minute he was already in the village and was looking for his mother who was usually around here somewhere. When he finally found his mother in her tent, she immediately knew that something was wrong for her son wasn't that easily scared, yet he was already pale with fear.

"_**Mother! There is a strange island!**_" Se'nan cried out. The Tsahik was prepared for almost everything, but not for this. This was something new! Instead of questioning her son however, she decided to see for herself. When she got up however, another person, this time it was a hunter, entered her tent saying something about a huge island appearing on the horizon. She quickly found out that this wasn't just some sick joke played on her account, and she found out by going with both the hunter, his friend her son and another na'vi villager who joined them on their way to the cliff where her son spotted it. It was there where she saw the real threat. The island was big and strangely looking. It looked so much human that she immediately knew what was going on.

"_**The humans returned**_" She said out loud, making the confused and scared na'vi turn to her.

"_**The clans must know about this!**_" She said.

While the na'vi were too busy planning what to do about the new threat, the humans were already advancing on their positions, all this even before the gigantic Charybdis lowered her anchors.

There were already six fearless warriors who were boldly going forward, although they didn't know that yet. Their leader, known as Jason of course had no idea that he was going, he however thought that he was going home. It was however much easier to walk through the jungle with active camouflage on for the beasts seemed to be at least partially deceived by not actually seeing them.

"We're almost home folks" Jason said after he spotted a na'vi footprint. This announcement seemed to surprise the whole team for they didn't expect that the home tree might be so close, yet truth to be told, the forest was rather dense and therefore there was no way to see what was above them. It was pure luck that Jason found a footprint. They've continued to march with renewed hope that they might get some rest. They however didn't enter the village outright, for they weren't walking straight toward it, instead of that they've encountered a small group of na'vi. There were six na'vi in total. One of them wore decorative clothing while the rest wore a lot less cloth on them.

"_They do not look like Omaticaya" _Lucia thought but Jason and the rest seemed to already walk toward them. What was however even more surprising, was that they weren't trying to approach the na'vi but get a closer look at something in the distance. When Lucia spotted the humongous ship again, she realized that things were going to get nasty. She deserted once and was tagging along with her old squad just because she felt like they were going to need her. "_If I however stay with them, there is no way to prove that I've deserted anyway_" Lucia though, sighing. So there were totally twelve beings standing on the cliff, looking at the Charybdis which was already anchoring one or two kilometers away. While the humans knew about the na'vi, the na'vi didn't know about the humans since the camouflage system was once again working properly after everyone had a whole night of doing nothing and pretending to be paying attention to their surroundings to clean it with the kit provided with the suit.

Se'nan was scared, that creepy island wasn't something natural and he heard horrifying stories about humans. According to stories, they were smaller than na'vi yet they were fierce warriors and were set on destroying this planet. There was however a story going on from neighboring villages that there was one human, who was selected by Eywa to prevent such thing. Not many believed in fairy tale about human who got killed because he protected his mate who was by the way na'vi according to the story. Se'nan was about to walk away in order to tell the rest of the village about this when he bumped into somebody.

"_**I apologize for not seeing you**_" He said even before he turned around. When he turned around however, he saw a flickering in front of him. That scared him and made him jump backward. That however wasn't the smartest thing to do for he slipped on the rocks which were covering the cliff's edge and fell backward.

"_**Se'nan!**_" the Tsahik cried out and the na'vi quickly rushed toward the edge to see where he was. Tsahik who looked over the cliff's edge first was shocked to see that her son was hanging in mid air, as if somebody was holding his leg. When Se'nan looked up, or in his case down for he was hanging upside down, he saw only his mother looking confused at what was happening, he however felt hand around his ankle and eventually, he even saw the flickering again.

"Pull god damn it!" Jason yelled at Big Joe who was holding his legs. Harry held Big Joe by waist. Gunny and Shooty quickly grabbed Jason's legs too and slowly started to pull the heavy armor along with its user and the kid which was 'attached' to the whole set up. The stealth suits were connected and therefore they've tried to cloak everything, they however weren't made for this group use and so the system's overload was in order. As Se'nan was slowly pulled up with Jason, the stealth suit failed completely, revealing the five rescuers, who were obviously humans. Lucia wasn't there for she couldn't cloak due to the lack of her helmet. When Se'nan was once again on the solid ground, the na'vi who were already armed and prepared to attack the humans when the kid is safely on the ground again were now looking threateningly on the humans. Se'nan was just too scared to even move from the spot on which he was left while the humans helped their leader on his feet.

"Nice work" Jason received praise from almost everyone in the squad. Doing something like this was always good thing, no matter who you just helped. Saving a kid was good no matter what.

"_Yeah you are awesome Jason_" Lucia thought while staying hidden with her gun in her hands. "_You saved a kid, who is going to save you however?_"

* * *

Yay for random encounters.

Well, this chapter is finished (just like I am by the way)

-The stone tiger: Yup, you will all get a lie… and I planned that for some time (see? I promised you a lie and there you get it!)

-MiketheDisabled: Work isn't gay. Work harder and earn your new chapter!

-Hideout Writer: where did I hear the eight years stuff… I heard it somewhere before but I can't remember!

Anyway, even three reviews are fine for me. Dude I'm so tired…

Read & Review

Good night(or morning, depending where you are right now)


	312. Chapter 310 No one's evening

Today, I found out what was meaning of life and a recipe for infinite money… But Instead of boring explanation, here is the chapter

* * *

Chapter 310: No one's evening.

Rick finally managed to have a decent lunch, although he went into the forest with intent to kill something, he also found several fruit bearing plants, which had the aforementioned fruit, all Rick needed was to either wait under it until the fruit drops and lands in his mouth, or he could do a complex process consisting of extending his arm toward the fruit, retract every muscle in every finger on his hand and thus 'Grabbing' the fruit and then jerking his whole hand backward, he however mustn't use too much strength or his hand will rocket toward his face and thus ending the whole process with a bloody nose.

After he repeated this complicated process several times, he gathered enough food to satiate his hunger. After he managed to fix that problem, there was the problem that he couldn't return from hunt being unsuccessful, and so he managed to lure a small tapirus into a trap, he only used the fruit he gathered and simply let it lie on one pile until it lured a hungry tapirus. Truth to be told Rick didn't want to lure him in anyway, he just set some food aside in order to eat it after he kills something, but thanks to his luck, he managed to draw him into that improvised trap only by sheer luck.

After he lugged him back, he politely refused to eat it and gave it as a sign or respect to his mother who started to believe her theory that he was just herbivore, for he didn't even touch that animal. That however was kind of strange because why would herbivore kill his brethren in the first place if it wasn't in self defense, why would he even bother with killing if he didn't eat the meat? Those thoughts were running through the mother's mind until Rick told her that he also managed to catch one much smaller one and that he ate it. It was a harmless lie and with the amount of blood on Rick again, she couldn't dismiss that as a lie.

When he excused himself for the rest of the day and promised his brothers that he'll come and play 'the yeriks' with them, he decided to finally set out and find Thanty and ask him about what should he do on the hunt with her. That was however easier said than done, for Thanty and Thanatoress were nowhere to be found. Rick searched everywhere: Around the borders of the Valley of Thanators, near the pond, near the rock where Alpha usually talked to others, he even checked the bottom of the pond, but he did that to simply get all the blood off him. He however checked that place as well. He also decided to look for him all around the valley of thanators, for he had absolutely no chance of finding them in the forest.

The thanators started talking about that thanator with only four limbs who was wandering around the valley aimlessly. Rick was however wandering so hard that he managed to bump into his mother, twice. Not to mention that the whole search ended when he saw the thanatoress he was supposed to meet this evening. "_Wait, why is she waiting there already?_" He thought and looked up at the sky, which only confirmed his theory that the time indeed fly when you are searching for someone for 'quite some time'

Although, she was still early, which must've meant something, Rick however didn't know what exactly for he wasn't that skilled when it came to dating with something that has more than two legs. "_Maybe I should've started dating something with four legs before the six legged ones, just to be sure that I could handle that many legs in the first place_" Rick thought, still not being comfortable with the idea that he was supposed to mate with that girl. "_Dude, don't think about it, your imagination will be the end of you_" Rick thought while shaking his head and heading toward the Thanatorish girl who was patiently waiting for him to appear, she noticed him after he was walking toward her.

"[Hello again, I was wondering if you would come or not]" She said with a grin, showing her razor sharp fangs which were designed to end lives of everything she wished, and thus although she was smiling at Rick, Rick felt somewhat uncomfortable around her when she was smiling like that. He however shot back a smile and decided to stay silent.

"[What is your favorite animal?]" She asked Rick who wasn't sure how to respond to that, for there were many answers and it depended on how she meant it. She could be asking for a compliment, that is, however if she considers herself as an animal, or she could be asking out of curiosity, wanting to know if Rick was really a human or Thanator and thus trying to decide that with a simple question.

"[Let me see, I like ikrans.]" He said making her smile almost as if he just challenged her.

"[That is a difficult one, I for example cannot get enough of pa'li so you will have it easy]" She told him while they've started walking toward the forest together. Rick immediately realized that he just doomed some ikran by saying that he like them, he however managed to evade awkward situation for he didn't say that he likes thanators, for it would seem like he's a cannibal and that wouldn't be good.

"_Oh crap, I'll have to eat that now… That's not going to end well."_ HE thought, realizing that his stomach wasn't still used to the raw meat and therefore he'll certainly have problems with eating the ikran, he however couldn't afford not eat it for it would surely be taken as insult. He could still offer her to eat it with him. "_Maybe I can surprise her too, let's see if I can do this_" He thought, forming a plan in his mind.

"[I must admit, that this is my first real mate-hunt]" She said while avoiding eye contact with Rick for a few moments. Rick meanwhile tried to figure out what a mate-hunt was. He then realized that she must've been referring to the hunt which was going to take place.

"[What do you mean by 'Real']" He asked her and she looked at him as if he said something so surprising that it was mandatory to give him this look.

"[That besides training, this will be the first time I will hunt for someone else… Why do you ask? Surely you must know that]" She told him with slightly amused tone after the initial shock passed away. Rick however just shrugged and said that "[Well, truth to be told I was never taught how the mate-hunt really goes.]" he looked so casual when he said that but the thanatoress with muscles so big that she could use small buildings for weightlifting.

"[How come?]" She asked while still being surprised by the fact that Rick was so open toward her and that he was also openly admitting that he might be no good at mate-hunt. Every other thanator boasted how good they were at mate-hunts, but this one said that he wasn't too good.

"[You know, parents never got enough time to teach me that]" He said, telling the truth once again. His true parents of course didn't have enough time to teach him how to do this mate-hunt. Mostly because learning about something like that from Earth would require lots of money and making money takes time and so does learning that, not to mention teaching that to your son who was more concerned about learning how to walk at that time.

She however took it the other way around, for it was a basic knowledge for thanators to know about things like that. The only logical conclusion therefore was that Rick's parents were killed before he could learn this. Luckily for him however, this was one of the few last lessons from the parents, for it would be useless for a kid to know how to do the mate-hunt properly when he couldn't hunt at all.

The more Rick thought about this mate-hunt the more questions it brought. "_If thanators don't share their food with anyone else as my adoptive mother told me, why is there this ritual? I mean, sure it might not be considered sharing but hunting for someone else… What is the goddamn difference?_" He thought, not realizing that he was already deep in the forest where the hunt was supposed to take place.

"[Well then, I wish you luck on your hunt]" She said and then ran off, leaving Rick to wonder if he was going to be successful in this hunt or not. He however had a plan to make this mate-hunt special. He was going to be the first thanator to do that. He however needed to do something prior to the hunt. He looked around and when he was absolutely sure that there was nobody around here who could watch him, he started climbing the nearest tree.

It was a hard thing to do but he eventually managed to get all the way to the top, he then moved toward one branch and quickly pulled his knife out, cutting vines which were growing on the branch. When the long and strong vine fell down, he cut another one until he had three ropes made out of aforementioned vines. He was about to climb down and pick up the vines but he was feeling innovative and therefore he found a quicker way off the tree, he however found it by accident. The accident involved slipping and falling off the tree while hitting every branch on the way down, he thought that he hit one several times however for his body was aching heavily from the fall. And although he fell from approximately five meters, he managed to keep his body intact. His pride was however hurt a little for even trees tried to beat the living stuff out of him now.

"_I'm starting to hate them for beating me up like this at every occasion they've got_" He thought while heading deeper into the forest with the ropes winded up on his right shoulder. Although thanators were living nearby, finding pa'li wasn't that hard. It was a matter of twenty minutes of tracking, one minute of finding him when the tracks ended and the rest was now up to Rick. Rick had a very specific objective right now, he had to wrestle with the pa'li to impress the girl he didn't really want to impress since he was loyal to his mate, but the circumstances were forcing him into this anyway.

The pa'li was just standing there, looking around as if he was looking for something. Rick meanwhile tied one of each vines to a different tree while making the lasso out of the other end, and since the vines were relatively long, he might be able to do what he was going to do. "_Well, I hope somebody is taping this for it will be the first Pandora's rodeo ever!_" He thought while slowly sneaking toward the pa'li. The pa'li wasn't aware of him yet and he also seemed too focused on finding that little something on the ground, although Rick didn't know what it was, he quickly jumped on the backs of the said pa'li and pulled the end of the lasso over his head.

At that very moment, the pa'li screeched and jumped before rushing forward. The vines weren't as strong as Rick hoped and all three of them snapped, the first one simply snapped where it was tied to the tree, the second one snapped in the middle and the third one's end was so lousily tied that it didn't survive the first pull. Rick was almost pushed off the animals back if it weren't for the second lasso which he caught and therefore managed to stay in the saddle. "_There is no saddle, I'm a real cowboy!_" He thought while the pa'li was trying to get rid of the self-proclaimed cowboy who was slowly proving that he was worthy of being called a cowboy.

* * *

"Yeeeehaawww" Rick screams

Yeah billy bob, stop harassing that animal.

"Yer no fun Jimmy…"

And my name is not Jimmy either

Well, We've got a cowboy themed chapter. A boy riding on a six legged monster which wasn't lassoed at all. Instead of throwing it, rick simply pulled the noose over the poor animal's neck.

Well answers to Readers:

-The stone tiger: It might happen!

-Hideout writer: I think Jason doesn't want to be terminated

-Forgotten shock trooper: I think that pulling ice cream out of f**king nowhere is too random even for this story :-D

-Dragonrider101: I'll make several chapters about what's going on back at Home tree but hell, I need to advance the story a litte.

That's all folks.

Read & Enjoy it...

said enjoy it damn it!


	313. Chapter 311 No one's rodeo

*Insert random thing here*

* * *

Chapter 311: No one's rodeo

Rick suddenly realized why he didn't become a professional cowboy in the first place. The first reason was that there was nothing to ride upon back on earth, except the robotic replicas of real bulls but that just wasn't the same! The second reason was that after a fifteen seconds of sitting on enraged Pa'li, he couldn't feel his butt anymore, not to mention the legs which were also getting numb from all that jumping around. Rick was wondering if this was a really good idea in the first place, for he had many troubles including pa'li when Tarya tried to show him the Na'vi ways of life. Right now however, he was faring even worse than before for he was actually succeeding in staying on the back of the said animal which stopped trashing around and decided to try to run away from Rick while jumping wildly when it thought that it could get Rick off it's back. Rick was however holding the rope tightly and therefore he couldn't simply fall off, he however hoped that the animal will tire out before he dies. As the pa'li ran through the forest at top speed, thoughts rushed through Rick's mind

"_I hope there is no speed limit in this forest or I'll get a fine for speeding!_" He thought and that was the last though that passed through his mind in the following five seconds. Those five seconds weren't as uneventful as he hoped they were however, he'll however never find out what happened during the last three seconds for he saw only the first two. During the said two seconds, he saw a sturdy branch which looked like it could knock him senseless, and it indeed did exactly that. During the remaining three seconds, he was knocked off the pa'li and with a painful landing, he started rolling. His hands were desperately looking for something to grab to stop himself, and after third attempt to grab something, his hand finally found something to grab. It however didn't work as he intended though, for he grabbed the second rope which was still holding the pa'li by its neck and thus not ending the wild rodeo but prolonging it. Rick was however too stubborn to let his catch go.

"_I won't let it go!_" Rick thought as the pain of being dragged on the ground intensified, luckily the forest floor wasn't rocky or he would've ended with much worse injuries than those scratches and bruises. The scratches however got worse with each passing second. "_I will not be defeated by a six legged horse!_" Rick thought, angrily looking at the running horse who was still trying to get rid of Rick. Rick however started pulling himself closer, using the vine to pull himself closer and closer to the horse which was already slowing down for it was getting tired. He however didn't want to die and so he was trying to continue even though e was tired so much. When he however spotted Rick still being right behind him, he decided to try to shake him off and he did that by making a sharp left turn, almost running into the tree.

Rick however saw a chance to stop this chase once and for all. "_That is if the vine can withstand this_" HE thought while putting his legs in front of him, his pants were already ripped on his rear from being dragged all over the forest. His hands were bleeding all over and the pain which followed the bleeding was like a thousand sharp needles jabbing him into every place on his arms. That was going to end however, no more scratching for he had a plan. The tree was getting closer and he planned to stop the chase by using his legs. His feet connected with the tree and with sharp pain, he tried to stop the animal by trying to hold him and stopping against the tree.

The tired animal which didn't run anymore indeed stopped as his neck jerked backward and made him fall. The pull however made Rick's arms hurt even more. He however didn't want to lose the animal. The animal however tried to stand up. Rick once again attempted to overcome the pain and tried to stand up while still being in horizontal position, his legs on the tree. The vine was surprisingly strong and so pulling the animal by its neck wasn't really an issue. The animal once again fell and Rick quickly got up from the ground as he fell when the animal fell, he quickly ran around the tree in order to tie the animal there and then ended that by tying a knot on it. The animal was still trying to get away from him though, and even though it had sufficient strength to eventually break free but it was too tired to even try that. Rick walked over to the huffing animal which was lying on the floor, obviously prepared to die already.

Rick's hands were bleeding from numerous cuts and bruises and his legs were aching from the impact, he didn't realize it yet from the adrenaline but his legs were broken.

"_I'm sooo going to feel that in the morning, and in order to make it even better, I'm going to feel that right now!_" Rick thought while checking his hands which were dirty and bloody. What was however worse than the pain was the fact that his bum was exposed, with only a few straps of fabric holding it together. "_Well, not only that I look like a beaten horse, but I look like a gay too_" He thought, realizing that those pants really looked like they were made for Big Joe himself. H then looked at the horse and sighed, it wasn't an adult and that might be the reason why he wasn't dead already, for if it was an adult, the impact on the tree would be like hitting a car driving toward you with your own head.

"_I didn't think this through_" Rick realized that his plan had a flaw for he was in no state to pull that thing back to the meeting place, for he had no strength left. So he decided to try a more peaceful approach

"_**Why are you running away from me?**_" Rick tried to soothe the animal by using na'vi language, for most pa'li usually lived near na'vi because they were feeding them and in return, the pa'li provided means of rapid transportation without requiring only one rider to use that particular pa'li forever like it was with ikrans. The animal really responded to the na'vi voice by calming down a little, even though it was still not ready to trust Rick fully. Rick however noticed that and realized that he'll probably be able to bring that pa'li to the meeting point after all. He tried to help that poor pa'li to stand up and when the pa'li realized that Rick was trying to help it, it stood up with a little help from him. That was when it tried to sniff him in order to figure out what exactly he was. He however smelled like forest through which he was dragged for a few painful moments.

"_**I'm a friend**_" He said with the calmest tone he could muster, he really hated this pa'li for what he did to him. He said this while slowly untying the vine from the tree and pulling him gently forward. The pa'li was a little confused but it decided to obey. This thing wasn't the thing which jumped on him before, for that thing smelled like thanators while this thing smelled differently and looked slightly different. This thing was mostly red while that one was beige. So this one must've been a completely different animal, or at least that was what the pa'li thought. Rick therefore began to slowly walk through the forest back to the meeting point, that was before he fell on the ground as the adrenaline effect passed away and the pain in the broken legs turned out to be unbearable and simply too much to walk. Rick let out a pained howl as the pain, unhindered by the adrenaline, reached his brain

Rick however wasn't the only one who was feeling like a cowboy, for there were six Na'vi on one side and six humans on the other, hands ready on their weapons and it was only a matter of swiftness which would decide who will live and who will walk away. Each one had his enemy in sight. It was twenty past six when they were prepared for a big fight. The kid which one side saved was watching this from afar as he held his breath, for he knew that those humans who saved him were about to meet their death.

There were five meters between them when it all began. The swiftness of the humans was unmatched, even before the na'vi could blink the humans were already prepared to end this thing. They've scattered while activating their active camouflage. The sudden movement made some of the na'vi to quickly draw an arrow and shoot in order to at least hit one of them. That however worked only partially.

One arrow which was released rather carelessly seemed to fly forward and then change trajectory and fall on the ground nearby, being covered in red blood. Although most of the stealth ops team was already in relative safety, and thus being near Lucia, Harry was the only one who wasn't there yet, for he had damaged suit, the side of his suit was ripped off and his side was also bleeding, making the malfunctioning suit look rather strange for it looked that the air itself was bleeding, the suit didn't shut down as it was supposed to do, it however quickly started losing power which was a bad thing considering that the suit was the only thing that made the wearer capable of breathing. Although Jason ordered not to shoot at the 'Confused friends' Lucia decided to put some fire for effect. Pulling her standard issue and firing behind her as she retreated with her friends deeper into the forest. The na'vi were so surprised that there was another human that they decided to hide from the coming fire instead of pursuing them. The tsahik, who was also holding the bow in her hands, was looking after the retreating human with a shimmering air all around her. The tsahik was wondering just how many humans were there, how long the humans were watching them and why they saved her son. "_My son!_" She realized that the danger was already gone and then rushed toward her son who was hiding in the bushes

"_**Are you alright?**_" She asked him and he nodded with tears in his eyes.

"_**A-ha!**_" one of the na'vi hunters yelled and swung his bow, hitting the bleeding 'air' which was more known under the name 'Harry'. Harry was knocked out cold by the hit which took the air from his lungs which were protected by armor. The suit flickered, revealing Harry for a moment before concealing him again. The system localized the breached circuit and stopped cloaking that place, making him only partially visible. The na'vi who took him down only saw a bleeding wound on a pinkish skin which was covered by some sort of carapace. What made it strange however was the fact that you could see the wound only from few angles but the blood, which trickled down from it, could've been seen from everywhere.

"_**Demons**_" Se'nan said while looking at the unconscious Harry. The stealth ops team however didn't notice the missing member until it was too late.

"Sir, we've spotted gunfire on the shore, unknown origin"

* * *

Who is made this plot? It's too thick!

Also, the thing with adrenaline and broken legs is proved to work that way. If you have enough adrenaline, you can walk on your broken legs for a while before collapsing.

Answers to readers

-Forgotten shock trooper: Well, I've got one planned… wait it already happened (although I have 'you write it and I don't ' policy, this is plot-critical and therefore I couldn't apply my policy there)

-Hideout Writer: Where would you get icecream on Pandora?

-Dragonrider101: Natural charm, or the fact that he is the only male who dared to show interest in a girl who is more manly than he is.

-Yukidog: This story is supposed to be a very definition of random… Look! Unicorns!

-The stone tiger: Forgot to mention that in previous chapter, but the pa'li was a young one, which is the reason I wrote that it was looking around (searching for the rest of the herd)

(although yes, Rick is a superman… very injured and immobile superman… Get that kryptonite away from here!)

The end!  
Of da chapter

I forgot what I write down here


	314. Chapter 312 No one's caretaker

Not in the mood for talking, hugs only.

* * *

Chapter 311: No one's caretaker.

Rick was lying on the floor, his legs hurting like hell. The pain was so intense that he was almost going to pass out from it, the pa'li which was following him and who was tied to his hand by the vine started to sniff the bruised Rick who was lying on the floor, his hands curled into fists, his face twisted by the pain and his legs not moving for every movement brought a world of pain to him. Although Rick's mind was filled with pain, he still thought about how ridiculous his death was going to be.

"_I'm going to die because I tried to impress a girl which I didn't want to impress for I'm already married to the one I truly love…_" He thought. It was this thought about death that was making him worry so much. He couldn't die, for there was no telling if he would get a third chance, not to mention that his body will most likely get eaten which will prevent the resurrection, even if he did manage to convince Eywa to resurrect him once again. "_I cannot die, I have so much to do"_ He thought while still lying on the floor. The pa'li was wondering what was wrong with this strange looking na'vi speaking thing. He even nudged him with his nose, but that only got a groan out of Rick, nothing else. Rick was fighting with the pain in his head, it was either try to resist the pain, or lose consciousness, which was not an option for Rick. He tried to concentrate on the Pa'li which was right above him.

It wasn't just the pain from the broken bones, but from the bleeding arms which weren't exactly in the best state. Rick tried hard to stay awake but the pain was really a hard opponent, in fact it was a little too hard for Rick who was slowly fainting. Before he lost consciousness however, there was a certain roar that brought him back to reality. The roar was too loud and too terrifying to let him lie on the floor dying. He would've jumped up and ran away if it weren't for the fact that his legs weren't going to move unless he gets some help, and that was exactly what he got. He got some help. The Yerik jumped when he heard the roar and yanked Rick by his hand which was still clutching the vine upward. The pain which it caused was nothing to the pain he felt when he was standing again on his legs.

His legs quickly gave away but instead of falling onto the ground again, he grabbed the neck of the companion he wanted to sacrifice in the name of love to his potential girlfriend. The Pa'li didn't wait for the owner of the terrifying roar to show up, instead he crouched and thus allowing the person he was holding to fall on him and then stood up again and was about to run away when he spotted the horror in front of him. There was a big thanator in front of him and on his side there was even bigger thanator, both of them were looking at him and probably at the "na'vi" who he was carrying on his backs and who didn't have enough time to make a tsaheylu with him. He knew exactly what he should do, and that was run away from the two thanators who were just staring at him for the moment but there was no doubt that they were going to chase him after they give him head start. Those two thanators weren't hunting him however. Those two were there just to find out why Rick was screaming so loudly.

"[I don't think I want to figure out what is going on anymore]" Thanty said after seeing Rick hugging the neck of the pa'li so tightly, his legs and arms bruised and his eyes shut with tears. It seemed like from a bad romantic movie where the knight in the shining armor barely wins and kisses the princess before he loses consciousness or dies. This looked exactly like that, only that the princess was a six legged Pandora's alternative for horse.

"[I smell his blood, he is injured!]" Thanatoress pointed out and thus starting the chase after the pa'li who was running away with their friend. The pa'li didn't know it, but he wasn't running away from the thanators, quite the contrary, he was running toward the thanator, but not just any thanator, he was running toward a thanator who was waiting with a bloody husk which may or may not have been an ikran. Rick meanwhile was being carried like Thanty used to carry yeriks which didn't fit into the baskets he used to carry, slouched over his backs, hoping that he won't lose any of them while continuing hunt. That however never happened before, and that was exactly how rick was being carried, like a dead yerik.

The little pa'li didn't realize that those thanators who were behind him were just following him, not trying to kill him, but the thanator toward which he was running had a different opinion about if he should live or not. Suddenly, the pa'li ran out of the forest into a small clearing where was a bloody corpse of some big winged creature, lying in eternal rest which was granted to it by the thanator who was standing behind it. In a matter of seconds, the thanator grabbed the neck of the scared pa'li and held it in a chocking grasp. The strength of the animal was nothing against this iron grip. That's when she noticed Rick lying on this animal's back. Rick's eyes were open and were looking at her. She however knew that he was badly injured.

"[I brought it for you alive]" He managed to say before the overwhelming pain once again knocked him out. The thanatoress looked at the animal which she held in her paws. This animal was probably the cause why was Rick in such state, he tried to impress her by bringing her a pa'li, the animal whose meat she loved the most, alive in order to allow her to land a finishing blow herself. Never had she heard about something like that happening, she felt special just because he went through all those troubles. Before snapping the neck of the poor animal whose life was about to end, she carefully picked up Rick with her free paw, although she looked rough and strong on the exterior, she was still capable of handling Rick with care, removing him from the yerik before ending his miserable existence with a flip of her wrist. At that exact moment, Thanty and Thanatoress arrived.

"[Oh my god]" Thanty said when he saw the thanatoress in front of him. She was the wingman of the thanatoress which he suggested for Rick.

"_Oh no, he went and picked the wrong girl_, _It's not the one I chose for him_" Thanty realized that she was holding Rick so gently just because he was her boyfriend, or soon to be boyfriend. He was however bleeding.

"[What do you want?]" She asked them with building up anger in her voice.

"[We're Rick's friends]" Thanatoress replied while eyeing the huge thanatoress in front of her.

"[Who?]" She asked with puzzled expression on her face while letting go of the pa'li, which, due to the gravity, fell on the ground where it lied in awkward position.

"[The hu…thanator you are holding in your paws]" Thanty replied in return, stopping himself before saying human for Rick was no longer a human in Thanatorish eyes, he was declared a thanator and therefore he was one and nobody could say otherwise unless Alpha says so. The thanatoress looked at the human who was lying in her paws, not moving but still breathing.

"[He's injured, let us help him]" Thanatoress said making the other thanatoress pull Rick away as if he was something precious.

"[No, I do not trust you, he will stay with me and I will be the one who take care of him while he's in this state]" She said, almost snarling at Thanatoress. Thanty had mixed feelings about this, for once he was concerned about the health of his friend who seemed to be in life threatening condition, but he was also happy for him for this thanatoress seemed to like him enough to even consider taking care of him, and thus proving that Rick was more skilled at picking up thanators than he imagined. It wasn't common for thanator to care for other thanator, unless it was his mate and therefore there was only one way to explain why she wanted to take care of him.

"[If he dies, you will pay]" Thanatoress said, surprising both the bigger thanatoress and her mate, Thanty. What she just said was threat, a threat to obviously bigger and stronger thanator who was definitely better at fighting. Although Thanty was surprised, he agreed with the meaning hidden in that threat.

"[There is much you do not know about his body, be careful with him, for he's fragile]" Thanty added, making the big thanatoress wonder if they were really his friends or not. She however didn't want to risk the life of a thanator who suffered only to bring her a pa'li that was still alive. This meant a lot to her, it was like building a villa for your girlfriend with your bare hands, nearly impossible. Yet it happened, and she was the one chosen by Rick. She felt special, and she was going to take special care of the one who made her feel special too. The sun was setting and she decided to return, she however couldn't carry everything and thus she had to decide what she will drag home along with Rick. The ikran was already cold for she managed to get one easily, thanks to the incredible luck she had.

"_I was just lucky that it decided to land and drink the water from the river_" She thought and then looked at the dead Pa'li. While she killed the ikran with luck, Rick brought her the pa'li with his skill, suffering greatly to bring her this present. There was no way she could leave the yerik there just to rot. Ikrans be damned, she will catch another one for him if he wishes it, but this pa'li had a special place in her heart, for it was a proof that he really liked her.

"It is boring without Rick around" Jake said while looking at Smokey who was once again getting high. Jake usually doesn't spend his free time after dinner with Smokey but since Rick left with thanators, everything seemed to be dull. Ney'tiri was spending time more and more time with Zirina, Tarya and Alyara who were spending their nights with girly talks. Jake didn't want to know what they were talking about until Alexandra joined, although she started going on those meetings yesterday, if it was something interesting enough to make her even 'waste time' there, then it must've been something really interesting.

"Who is this Rack you keep talkn' bout ohh..." Smokey said looking above Jake "ohh great tree" He said, making Jake roll his eyes. Even Smokey wasn't that funny once you got used to having someone even crazier around, and only one human might be considered crazier than Smokey: Rick.

* * *

Hey Rick, you sly dog!

"What are you talking about?"

I'm talking about you getting into her bed with her at the same night you've met her. No booze or cash involved.

"I have a fricking broken legs and bruises all over me, even if I had time to think about sex, I'm still against the idea of having it with her"

Ya racist bastard, you refuse to have sex with her because she's different right?

"If you look at it that way… yes"

See? Rick is a racist! Although this is supposed to be anti-racism fanfic, we have a racist as a main character…  
"Go to hell"

In a hand-basket

(Answers to readers )

-Hideout writer: Sure thing, I'll just pull my ice cream car which was conveniently hidden behind that tree. (Guess what? CAKE!)

-Forgotten shock trooper: "Why splints if I can have a thanator take care of me…"

-Yukidog: *sigh*

-Dragonrider101: Well, I don't think there are many humans who might be considered more manly than her. To answer the speeding ticket question… I don't know. He refuses to tell me that too!

-The stone tiger: Join the na'vi they said, they won't shoot on you they said… guess what? They lied!

[/Answers to readers]

[/chapter]

Read & Review


	315. Chapter 313 No one's day after

Chapter 1: I forgot what I wrote so I'm starting from beginning

Not really…

* * *

Chapter 313: No one's day after

Rick was feeling rather strange, every part of his body was tingling, like that time when he got rejected by girl with taser, back in hell's gate. It was back then when he realized that most scientists were girls with low self-esteem, paranoia, pepper sprays and high voltage defensive weapons. Since that happened, he knew that scientist girls were not only off limits, but also quite dangerous if one had a weak heart. The tingling sensation however slowly started to turn into normal numbness, yet Rick was feeling more and more awake with every moment.

He tried to open his eyes but when he did that, everything was dark, in a few moments however his sight slowly started to return. Although it was slow, it gave his eyes enough time to get used to the light, for he was out cold most of the night and woke up right now, just before the lunch was supposed to take place. What he saw however was rather scary. He saw the thanatoress which he tried to pick-up, lying right next to him, her eyes closed but she was surely awake by now. Although his eyes were open, his body was mostly still asleep. He looked down and saw that his pants were ripped to shreds.

He didn't know that they were ripped by her attempts to carefully move him around without scratching him too much, the scratching occurred but mostly to his pants which were suffering from it, greatly. They looked like they were worn for a several years straight. When the feeling returned to Rick's hands, he noticed that there was a certain thing that was more disturbing than the fact that he couldn't remember what he was doing yesterday at night, the last thing he remembered was seeing the thanatoress which was lying next to him standing there and smiling. Now he was awake with slight memory loss, numb legs and he was scratched all over.

"_Oh my GOD!_" He thought, realizing what this must've been. There was only one thing that could make him look like that, and that was probably the feared mating with thanators. "_I can't feel my legs! Oh Eywa what have I done?_" He started to freak out but he couldn't do it properly for his legs were slowly waking too, and with wakefulness came a rather sharp pain. The pain was almost unbearable and so even though he didn't scream, a small groan escaped him.

That groan was all it took to get the attention of the thanatoress with which he most likely spent a wild night full of passionate love. "_I don't think it could've been done, but well, I might as well be the first human who survived mating with thanator… I'll however keep that to myself for that's not something people should know._" Rick thought, being kind of ashamed of himself for sleeping with her. The shame didn't hurt as much as broken legs.

"[And so you awaken]" She said to Rick and before Rick could reply, she lovingly licked him, thus managing to not only refresh him by covering him with cold and sticky liquid, but also disgust him a little. Before Rick tried to get the drool off him however, he noticed that the sticky stuff was the only thing that was on his body, although his hands looked horrible and probably bled a lot after the 'love', she must've cleaned him with her own tongue, which might've been considered sexy if she wasn't a huge land predator which might be frightening, intimidating or downright scary and other things, but seeing her as sexy was impossible for Rick, and judging by the fact that he was first one who ever tried to mate with her, it was impossible for other thanators too.

"[I know you are in no condition to walk, so I will take care of you until you get better]" She said as if it didn't bother her at all. It however bothered Rick a lot, for he knew how long does it take for bones to fix themselves, and it wasn't a matter of days but a matter of weeks. "_I'll need a splint in order to keep them immobile_"

"[You will? I don't heal as fast as other thanators]" Rick said as if he hoped that she would think about the whole helping deal again. It however had completely opposite effect though. She seemed to be happy about him being dependant on her longer.

"[I Will]" She said while standing up and looking at the corpse of the yerik. Rick didn't know that he was the one who brought that yerik to her, so he was just confused when she smiled lovingly at him when she spotted the yerik. Rick was just confused about all this.

"[Alright then, could you help me out right now?]" Rick asked after he sat up. He realized that he couldn't just bend his legs and walk away for it might cause even more damage. The thanatoress walked over to him and brought her muzzle close to him. Rick immediately realized that she wanted him to grab it. He did exactly that and she lifted herself. Although he tried not to move his legs too much, it still hurt and he couldn't help himself and made a pained expression.

"[Where do you want to go?]" She asked him after she gently placed him on her backs. Rick was for once happy that she was longer than your average car, for he could simply lie on her backs without having to move too much.

"[I'll need some wood to make a splint for my legs]" He said, and although it confused her a little, she quickly figured out that he just needs some wood, the splint part wasn't important right now for she'll figure out what a splint is anyway by watching him make one. She was extra careful while walking toward the forest, for she didn't want him to slide off her, for that might as well be fatal for a person this small and this injured.

"[So…]" Rick began, thinking that some conversation might bring some light to what he did yesterday. "[What did I do yesterday?]" He asked with a sly smile on his face. He tried to hide the truth that he once again couldn't remember what happened yesterday. He was quite skilled at hiding it though for he had a lot of opportunities to practice it.

"[You have made me so happy.]" She began while smiling. Rick couldn't tell but she was also slightly blushing. "[Never have I felt so…]" She tried to say happy but Rick interrupted her for he thought that she was going to tell him how she felt during the cuddling, and that was something Rick wasn't prepared for yet.

"[Happy?]" He supplied and she just smiled more. "_Not only he's handsome and creative, but he is also cute._" She thought while looking at him.

"[That's right, the thing you've did…]" She once again began but Rick once again interrupted her.

"[I did it because I like you]" Rick said, not even wanting to know what he did to her. He was extra picky about every word he told her however. He used word like instead of love for it would be a lie to tell her that he loved her, saying that he like her however was more than enough to make her happy thought. "_Poor little thing, loved only by a human who thinks he's a thanator._" Rick thought, feeling bad for a moment.

He however wasn't going to 'love' her just because he sympathized with her. Instead of that however, he decided to be a good mate while this lasts. By the time he was done thinking about such things, they've already arrived at the borders of the forest where he was going to find a nice and straight branch to make a splint. He'll however need some fabric to keep the splints in place. "_First things first_" He thought while looking from her back onto the ground as she slowed down and waited for him to say which wood he wants. The forests on Pandora however weren't like the forests on earth and so it was rare to see a branch on the ground, and thus making it near impossible to find a branch which would be suitable. After a few moments of walking in circles however, she decided to ask him about what kind of wood they were really looking for.

"[What kind of wood do you want? Maybe I can help you more.]" She said while stopping.

"[Well, it needs to be as straight as possible and as long as my leg, or slightly shorter... I need four of them]" He explained, making the thanatoress look around. Unlike him however, she was looking upward instead of looking onto the ground. In a matter of moments, she seemed to spot a suitable branch, before breaking it and pulling it down however, she decided that it would be safer for Rick to simply put him down on the ground and recover him after she gets the branch.

Although Rick didn't know exactly what she was going to do, he grabbed her muzzle when she offered it and she slowly put him down onto the ground, making sure to put him in lying position for his legs shouldn't move at all. She too had once a broken leg and knew just how much it hurts to even bend that feet, she was limping for the whole two days before the pain subsided and the bones grew together again. It was a bad luck back then, for even though the bones of everything on Pandora, except humans of course, were strong enough not to break in usual circumstances like falling, being hit at awkward angle during duel was enough to break it, all it required was just some brute force and good angle and her bone snapped like the branch she now held in her paws.

Before giving it to Rick however, she made sure that it was only slightly shorter than his legs. Rick could swear that she was the Thanatorish carpenter for the things she done to the branch with only her claws were amazing. Not only that she managed to clean it by her claws in one go, but she also managed to flatten the sides by her razor sharp claws, thus making squared log out of it, which was perfect for a splint. When she was done with it however, from one branch she managed to make the four required pieces of wood to make the splints for both his legs.

"[You are amazing]" Rick said while watching her bring the wood he requested.

"[It was nothing.]" She said while looking away, clearly not used to the compliments. Rick then placed each log next to his leg and used what was left of his pants to attach the splints to his legs. Thus leaving him in dire need of pants, luckily for him however, he wasn't going commando and therefore he was at least partially covered by the RDA issued boxers.

"_Although I hate their nasty habit of putting their logo everywhere, I'm actually glad that I've got these boxers issued._" Rick thought while looking at the new splints which were also going to serve as weights for they weren't made to be light but to last.

* * *

Yay, Rick's relationship with the thanatoress is form into a bond of some sort. He'll however have to come up with a name for I'm quite sure that you are going to mistake thanatoress for Thanatoress (the only difference is with capital letter… That's all)

Answers to readers

-Forgotten shock trooper: You've got the right idea, but if you love someone enough you are willing to try even the most unorthodox method (like the splint…really… why is Rick doing this? It'll fix itself in a few days)

-Hideout Writer: I like randomness (insert randomly generated number here)

-The good doctor: "If I figure out how to get out of this mess, I'll tell ya, doc… Meanwhile could you take a look at those horrible wounds on my arms?"

-Dragonrider101: Well, Rick is special, he sees inner love in every living creature.

-Horny Jack potato: Well, he thinks he already did that, does it count?

-Na'viBambi: Thanks, I guess.

-MiketheDisabled: Sure thing about the cake, since you want it I'll lie to you even more from now on (lol)

-The stone Tiger: Its rated T for Thanators not T for threesomes… What's wrong with picking up a dinosaur though? (dead serious)

To be continued…

Read & REview


	316. Chapter 314 No one will panic

I hate my life, everyone and everything right now.

(Got logged out and lost four hours of work… It just got deleted…)

* * *

Chapter 314: No one will panic

The peacekeepers were loaded and were aiming at the village for quite some time. Jeremiah decided that the gunfire wasn't enough to fire the peacekeepers onto the village What was however making this whole shooting thing strange was the fact that when the gunfire could've been heard and seen, nobody from the Charybdis or other auxiliary vessels were on the shore, for when it happened they were still on the ships, trying to get closer to the aforementioned shore. Since that happened a whole day passed, the stealth ops team was convinced that Harry got killed by a stray bullet shot by Lucia who of course told them that it wasn't her bullet that killed Harry. Although she proved that she was saying the truth by punching Jason several times, it didn't change anything.

Harry was still dead. His death however was rather sensitive though, Harry didn't know if it was something he said or if she simply didn't like his face but she refused to take him to the other side for some reason and thus he was forced to stay where he was. Ghi'zar, the village's healer was wondering how was he supposed to 'Take care' of what was brought before him. The tsahik and some hunters came to his tent, one of the hunter seemed like he was carrying something but it was clearly an act for his hands were empty. When Ghi'zar took another look however, he saw that there was a blood in the air and it seemed to be dripping out of something. Before his questions could've been answered by the tsahik, he needed to start tending to the wounds of whatever was lying on his bed right now. He found out that even though he couldn't actually see it with his eyes, he could 'see' it with his hands. The thing which was lying in front of him was actually humanoid, it even might've been a human body in some strange carapace but he couldn't be sure, for even though it 'felt' like one, without visual confirmation, he simply couldn't say that he was sure about that.

That however didn't stop him from trying to tend to that wound. Unlike Omaticaya healers however, he preferred to use the herbs in their natural state instead of creating a slimy substance out of it, so pushing the leaves onto the cleaned wound was the way he was going to tend to the wounds of this thing. The tsahik was a wise woman, she knew that this one was one of the few 'demonic humans' who saved her son from certain death, although they were the ones who caused the whole situation, the attempt to save him still counted. For that, even though they were enemies, she decided to heal that human's wounds and after he's ready, interrogate him and then decide what to do with him next. That alone was merciful enough from her side. Sure they were going to try and heal him but they were the ones who injured him first. The humans did approximately the same thing to her son and so it only seemed fair. Ghi'zar was the unlucky fellow who had to help him however.

"_**I don't know what I would've done if I couldn't be seen by anyone**_" Ghi'zar said to the human, hoping that his words will eventually wake him up and allow him to talk to the strange and mysterious fellow he was trying to heal. Harry however still wasn't conscious for the hunters who shot him were about to go hunting and thus their arrows were dipped in the mind-numbing poison. If it wasn't for that, he would've been already awake. Since he was still sleeping however, Ghi'zar was forced to look over the strange human whose body appeared only when he touched one place for a few moments, and then again it didn't appear completely but ended up being partially transparent, making it seem like he was touching some sort of ethereal being. Ghi'zar however wasn't the only one interested in this human, for there was a whole village out there which demanded to know why was there a new human-made island on the water and who or what was the being in the healer's tent. Tsahik however couldn't answer those questions for she didn't know the answers to those questions, she was however hoping that she'll learn them soon enough. This village didn't have Olo'eyktan. It was more like the Tipani tribe which also had only Tsahik and no Olo'eyktan.

"_**Has the demon woken up?**_" Se'nan the son of the Tsahik asked the healer immediately after he entered his tent. They have already said 'I see you' to each other when they've first met today, that was when the strange human, or demon as Se'nan referred to him was brought here.

"_**He is still sleeping, or at least I think so. It is the first time I have to take care of demons.**_" Ghi'zar said while looking at Se'nan who seemed to be looking at the occupied bed. Although he couldn't see him as a whole he still seemed to watch him.

"_**I however learned how to see him even if only a little**_" Ghi'zar said to Se'nan who immediately looked at the healer with curious eyes. The healer motioned for the child to come closer. Se'nan did exactly that, for seeing the demon's body might've been the most exciting thing he'll see.

The healer then seemed to look at the invisible body and then placed his hands on Harry's chest. The stealth suit immediately realized that it couldn't cloak whatever was touching, the power management was however malfunctioning and thus instead of making him appear, only the area where he was touched seemed to appear, and it was still partially transparent. Se'nan was so shocked to see that the body of the demon wasn't covered with fur as the stories said. Instead it seemed so smooth and cold, like it was dead or something.

"_**It is so cold, isn't it dead?**_" The young man asked but the healer shook his head.

"_**It isn't, see the wound? It is still rising, it is still breathing.**_" Healer said proudly. He was proud that he was capable of figuring this out on his own, every discovery about this demon was making him even prouder, even the most basic body function like breathing was something worth mentioning for this demon wasn't from around here, he came with the humans, or who knows, he even might be a human, or been a human at some point. The healer wasn't sure what it was, only that it had strong carapace which was capable of camouflaging it to the point where one could see right through it.

"_**Have you seen its face?**_" The young man asked, making the healer realize that he didn't bother trying to find where it had head. He placed his hand onto the body and searched, eventually he got to the shoulders and when he found the neck, he realized that this humanoid creature was built as a human or a small na'vi, thus only confirming his theory that it might've been a human. When he however found the face and placed his hands on its cheeks, he slowly stared losing hope that it might be a human, for where the face was, there were three eye shaped tubes coming out and a filter on it, otherwise the face was completely concealed.

Ghi'zar knew that humans had only two eyes and therefore this three eyed creature couldn't be a human. He was also convinced that no being, humans included, could survive adding the third eye forcefully. Not only that the eye wouldn't work properly, but it would also kill the owner if someone tried to forcefully add a hole for the third eye. Things just didn't work that way. When the Se'nan saw the face of one of his saviors, he felt the same fear which he felt when he was 'Being saved'. This thing was certainly really ugly. It had no mouth and three eyes, which was disturbing enough, no need to add the fact that it could be invisible.

Se'nan got the strange feeling that there might be others like this and so he turned around and swung his hand in that direction as if he tried to hit the invisible person which may or may not be there. The healer watched the kid do this and quickly realized that this kid had the right idea. For all they know, these things weren't openly hostile, but they defended themselves when attacked. The thing was that there might be more than just the few the Tsahik saw, there might be thousands among them, just walking behind you and watching you from behind, and if they want they might actually stab you without you even knowing that there was someone behind you.

"_**By Eywa, we might be surrounded.**_ " The healer said quickly looking around him, the fact that he saw nothing wasn't exactly most comforting, quite the opposite. "_I must tell this to our Tsahik at once, she must know that the lives of everyone in the village might depend on this one's life._" The healer thought, rushing from his tent in order to find the tsahik, leaving the kid alone in the tent with Harry who was slowly getting tired of waiting for the death, he wasn't good at overcoming boredom, but his ability to overcome the poison was good enough to make a difference. The numbness subsided and he slowly regained consciousness.

Like a real stealth ops soldier, he jumped out of the bed and quickly looked around, trying to figure out where he was. That however wasn't the smartest idea considering the blood loss from which he suffered, a lot. He immediately became dizzy and stars appeared in front of his eyes, almost making him fall on the ground. He however managed to stay on his feet. At first Harry thought he was in some sort of cave but he quickly figured out that it was a tent and that there was this kid which Jason saved earlier…

"_Oh yeah now it is all coming back to me, I ruined my life by proving that I could be sneaky._" Harry thought, remembering the day when he was recruited for the stealth ops program. At first he thought it was the luckiest day of his life but he soon found out that it was the day when his life ended. Right now however, he didn't have time to look around. The kid turned around and seemed to be interested in the bed in which Harry lied just a few moments ago. The kid walked over to where Ghi'zar kneeled when he was checking the demon. He then tried to touch the demon but he found out that he was unable to do it for some reason. Harry watched the kid trying to grab the thin air in front of him several times until Se'nan realized that the wound which could've been seen from most of the angles was also gone, meaning that the demon escaped.

"_What the hell is going on?_" Harry thought while watching Se'nan run out of the tent yelling something in na'vi. He didn't understand na'vi and so he couldn't tell that Se'nan was yelling that "_**The demon is gone!**_"

* * *

Early chapter is early and all that crap… Still got a work to do, I have to redo the work I lost and hope that I won't lose it again.

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: I have no clue… maybe it's all the randomness!

-The stone tiger: grossed? Be tolerant man! When two intelligent beings love each other, it doesn't matter if they are different species. (it isn't bestiality for animal is a being with limited thinking capabilities while intelligent being is intelligent being and not an animal)

-Mikethedisabled: I'll keep up the good work, no need to use cakes.

-The good doctor: Can't ya read? *points at the 'No amputations allowed' sign near the doors*

-The Demogorgon: I'll think about it.

-Yukidog: She gave him a wood in the morning, I'm so going to call this morning wood… *add innocent smile here*

Let's get back to work I have computers to fry…  
I meant repair… Honestly!

Read & Review


	317. Chapter 315 No one's people

I had a nice dream yesterday. It was about me writing chapter so good that even Cameron came and reviewed it, and then I woke up… I hate real life, let me keep on dreaming!

* * *

Chapter 315: No one's people

Jeremiah was once again standing on the bridge, he was thinking about how were they going to feed the population of this ship without getting too many people killed, sure the crew consisted of many skilled soldiers, but most of them never saw how dangerous Pandora really was, for they've spent most of their time on the said ship. Jeremiah decided to select the people who will be appointed as the hunters.

It was however really hard to pick up the best candidates from several thousand people on board. He however refused to select people from much smaller list of candidates who were, according to the captains 'most likely to survive out there. "_It will be a completely different world out there, they will need to get used to that…_" Jeremiah thought. Fighting enemies, no matter what kind, was different from being on Charybdis and on the solid ground. The first difference was that there were no gun emplacements in the forest while there was at least one gun emplacement for every five people on board. The second difference was the fact while on Ship. They had the advantage because they knew the ship better than the enemy. On the ground however, it will be harder for them.

He was now skimming through the profiles of each and every crewmember. There were ones who were completely out of question, like technicians and submarine pilots, so he filtered them out, the rest were the regular sailors, soldiers and security personal. He however didn't want to send the security personal and regular sailors for there was a high probability of them never returning, and while it would solve the food shortages, it will not be the solution for which he was looking for.

Before he filtered Security personal out however, he noticed something strange. While the total count of security personal counted 70 men and thirty women, the list said that there were 32 women on the list who were matching the criteria of being security personal. "_What the hell?_" Jeremiah thought, when he returned back to the total number of security personal however, it said that there were one hundred security officers, counting 70 men and thirty women. He quickly found out the two females who didn't appear on screen while selecting all officers and looked at their profiles. The first one was Samantha Kalot, currently assigned as a security officer on flight deck. She was Twenty two years old and yet her profile said that she already served six years in military, she was demoted recently for faking her ID in order to change her age from 17 to 18 back then.

She had several deployments against eco-terrorists back on Earth. She was capable of piloting AMP and driving most of the land vehicles. "_Look what we have here_." Jeremiah thought, someone who was serving this long wasn't meant for security, she survived this long and therefore she was one of the several candidates who might form the first hunting team. Jeremiah thought that teams consisting of three people will be enough, he however wanted Thirty five teams who will be deployed at the same time but their hunting regions will be different. The second person on the list was called Samantha Kalot

"_Same name, different ID number, Interesting._" Jeremiah thought. He thought that he knew most of the crew yet the images of the two completely identical persons on the photo were unknown to him. He never saw them on board, yet he traveled most of the ship. He didn't have time to go through everywhere though, for Charybdis was more like a city than a ship, while getting lost on a ship was possible, on Charybdis it was almost a rule that you would get lost eventually, everyone on Charybdis got lost at least once for it offered so many ways to the places you couldn't even imagine, not to mention the vents through which many technicians passed almost daily. There wasn't a day without someone crawling through the vents, trying to either fix them or clean them. At first there were stories about the vents being haunted for you could hear mysterious voices if you listened long enough. The fact that you could actually hear a voice in the distance was scary until you realized that it was probably some technician spewing curses for he probably stepped into something or he dropped his multi-tool and it fell into conveniently placed pile of disgusting stuff.

The second Samantha Kalot was 22 years old and also had six years in the military. Just like the previous one even this one was demoted for the same transgression. This one however served in different unit back then, instead of fighting eco-terrorists from relative safety of AMP, this one was a soldier who was fighting from up close. She was a shotgun specialist. Unlike the first one however, there was a list of crimes she made before joining with the army. The list began with simple thefts, going over to racketeering, assault and what was more surprising, several cases of 'Arbitrary demolitions'. Term Arbitrary demolitions was new for Jeremiah, he was however more surprised by the fact that these two women who were supposedly really good at fighting were stuck with being the security officers who were patrolling in the same sector.

"_Two women, two service records, one name and one face. Let's face it, if those two are just as good as their record says, I want them there._" Jeremiah thought, adding them both to the first team and then continued with selecting the other ones while sometimes glancing out of the window, as if trying to figure out what kind of people he will want out there.

"We know nothing about his whereabouts!" František argued with Jake who was still refusing to send out a searching party. He knew that Rick was still alive, no matter what. Jake also thought that going after Rick might eventually end up with people dying, for he knew where Rick was. Valley of thanators was a place where you could survive only for a short period of time before being ripped to pieces by thanators who, as the name suggests, lived there.

"We know exactly where he is, and that is why I won't allow this. It is too dangerous" Jake said to František who clearly didn't understand the whole 'Rick is in the valley full of angry and dangerous thanators' situation very clearly. Rick was one of the few people who were actually capable of infiltrating that place, for he knew how to communicate with them and with his charisma there was high probability that he was still alive.

"What about the jackasses? They left shortly afterward and they are still missing, I bet they were searching for him too" František was honestly worried about Rick, not because they were friends, but because František saw Tarya who was getting more and more depressed with each passing day for there were rumors starting to go around that Rick might not survive the trip to the valley. Although many believed that Rick would cheat death twice, nobody was sure how it was with Rick but that doesn't stop them from speculating about their favorite human. Everyone was however careful enough not to talk about Rick when Tarya was nearby for she seemed even gloomier when she heard Rick's name. Today however, nobody could find Tarya for she simply disappeared.

Tarya indeed disappeared but she wasn't going to search for Rick as many thought when they figured out that she was missing the lunch. Tarya had a different destination, along with her Ikran Sevin. She flew toward the Rick's former grave. She knew that she was being followed by someone from the village but she was okay with it for that someone wasn't following her but Sevin. Since Rick went off to his secret mission, Jimmy had a lot of free time, and he didn't spend that time by simply lying on a branch, thinking about what were those crazy blue people going to do next. He spent them with Sevin who was also spending a lot of time with him. Tarya was however surprised this morning when she called Sevin and the first one who landed right in front of her was Jimmy, who then kindly made several steps back in order to make room for Sevin. He simply loved seeing her land.

He also liked to see her take off. "_I like everything on her, she's the perfect ikran. Let's hope she still sees me as a potential mate for the upcoming mating season. If she will accept me as a mate, we'll probably end up with the biggest cluster of eggs._" He thought, looking forward to that. Jimmy was an old and big ikran. He however had no family yet for he never found time to even look for potential mate. Now he had one potential mate and he wasn't going to lose her by simply letting her go somewhere where it might be dangerous for her. Sevin liked that caring part of Jimmy, she liked him a lot. She was also proud of herself that she managed to get the attention of the biggest and strongest ikran around.

She was so happy that he was with her whenever he could that her mind was filled with him. Tarya who was connected through Tsaheylu to her felt the love and happiness coming from her side. Tarya knew that this was her ikran's big love and that she was happy to have him around. Whenever Tarya looked at Jimmy however, she didn't see the muscular, scarred and partially blind Ikran who was so charming, at least according to Sevin. She saw Ikran which belongs to Rick. Whenever she looked at him, she saw Rick who was supposed to be with her right now. She was slowly starting to regret not coming with Rick although he said it would be too dangerous for her. "_I really want to see him again._" She thought while Sevin was slowly starting to descend for they were arriving to the Rick's grave.

The grave was full but Rick wasn't inside, no. Inside that grave was headless body of one particular crazy woman who tried to kill Tarya. When they've landed, Tarya felt strange, this was a place of sadness. Where her love was once buried, but the place itself gave her hope. The hope that even though her love might be dead, the same miracle which happened here might happen again and her love will return to her even if he died. When Jimmy landed, Tarya's gloominess was already gone. She was slowly getting determined to either wait for her love to return or to go find him. "_A week, after a week I'll go and search for him_" She thought while touching the tombstone and then once again mounted Sevin and together with her and Jimmy, they have returned to Omaticaya tree.

* * *

Well, half fillery half plotty chapter is done.

Answers to reader because I have long answers this time…

-Mikethedisabled: Spellchecking my entire story? Well good luck then (you are going to need a LOT of it)

-Hideout Writer: Who was talking about my computer? I'm frying this one for my friend. I don't use oils though, I use butter and I use it everywhere. (Yer computer broken? No problem, just let me get my butter and it will work again in no time!)

-The stone tiger: He doesn't love her alright, let's call it 'I have to get out of the closet before I tell you that I love you' kind of relationship. Also, if yer invisible, you can do everything stealthily. (Except farting, because for some reason, everyone knows who just farted, be they invisible or not.)

-N7: There will be no Pie chapter, cake maybe but no pie. Cake and pirates are the best.

-the good doctor: But I like my balls…

-AndreyRus: Why Rick and Thanator pairing? Because it is random, original and most of all, anti discriminating. While everyone likes the idea of interracial love between human and na'vi, pushing the word interracial love to its limits by switching na'vi for Thanators is bad, even though they are both intelligent beings. Why? Because we were taught that having romantic relationship with animals is wrong. Yet I've pointed out (both here and in the story) that it is intelligent being and therefore not an animal. Think about it. (oh and about the plot. I'm easily sidetracked)

-forgotten shock trooper: "You know, that might be it. It was him who ruined my life" Harry loads his gun and sets of after Jason.

The end of the chapter ;)

Blah-blah & Yadda-yadda


	318. Chapter 316 No one is purrfect

Sometimes I'm playing with idea of not updating, but then I hit myself for even considering that... It's probably because I have you guys as an audience. Thank you for letting me tell this story. To those who are here just to see it end, it won't take long.

* * *

Chapter 316: No one is purrfect

Rick was puzzled by his Thanatorish girlfriend. He didn't know what he said to her to change her from scary big thanator to caring girlfriend. "_Well, maybe I've did 'that' to her after all._" Rick thought, the idea still set his skin crawling whenever he even thought about the possibility of mating with her, it was however slowly changing, sure the idea was still disgusting, but not downright revolting. Since that night, she was spending all her time with him. She was also very accepting, Rick found that when it was lunchtime. The lunchtime was a time to go on a hunt and kill something. "[It is like having a small cub]" She said while looking at Rick who was sitting on the shore of the pond. The pond was the place where Rick wanted to spend some time after getting the splints done and she happily spent the time with him there.

"[What do you mean?]" Rick asked while looking at her. She was looking down at him with a smile.

"[That I will hunt for you]" She said while moving her face close to Rick, for rick it was a little too close but since he was mostly immobile, he couldn't just move away, for it might've been seen as an insult, and insulting something this big while your legs were broken wasn't really smart.

"[I will bring you whatever you want.]" She gently purred into Rick's ear, and while it was supposed to be a whispering, Rick heard that slightly louder than she thought it was.

"_Oh no, not another piece of raw meat… Wait a moment!_" Rick thought, realizing that she just said 'whatever you want' and thus making it possible for him to get some fruits instead of raw meat. He however had to put it in a way that it doesn't seem like he isn't capable of digesting it. He wanted to make it sound perfectly normal, it however was rather hard for thanators were carnivores, and thus eating fruits was completely unthinkable for them.

"[I'll try something different then.]" He said, making her wonder what he meant by that but she kept on smiling on him, even though she didn't know what he was going to do.

"[Let's go then, I'll go with you]" Rick said, wanting to show her what was he going to eat. "_I never thought that I would end up as a vegetarian with carnivorous girlfriend…_" He thought grabbing her muzzle and she quickly placed him back on her backs.

"[What kind of food do you have in mind?]" She asked him as they've set toward the forest. Rick however told that when he'll see it, he'll tell her. The trip to the forest wasn't as uneventful as Rick hoped it would be for her curiosity wasn't easily sated. Truth to be told she wasn't that curious about what kind of food was he going to eat, but about his history.

"[Where are you from Rick?]" She asked him and Rick found that he didn't want to tell her that.

"_I don't know how I would explain space travel to her. She probably never saw an AMP too so she couldn't even imagine what kind of technology we have._" He thought, deciding to tell her that he came here from the na'vi home tree. That however brought up another question.

"[What are the na'vi like? I've only ate them, I never lived near them. Did they try to hunt you?]" She asked and rick realized just how different their mindsets were. While she thought that he was merely living near them and because he was 'thanator' just like her, she thought that he must've hunted them for food and stuff like that.

"[Quite the opposite, they were afraid of me at first, but they quickly got used to me and eventually even started to like me in the end.]" Rick told the truth, making his new girlfriend wonder just what he did to make the na'vi consider him as a friend. Maybe he hunted with them, or maybe he protected them from the dangers. She however realized that this was probably not the cause, because although he was a thanator, he still possessed a human body. Human body was frail unless covered by their removable carapaces and unless it was armed by their long range weaponry which could kill after several shots.

"[How is that possible?]" She asked him after she figured out that he wasn't exactly the best fighter around here.

"[I am not entirely sure.]" Rick answered. In order to steer away from that topic, he decided to ask the same question.

"[What about you? You always lived in the valley?]" He asked her and she slowed down.

"[No, I lived south of here, my territory was big, yet it still wasn't enough. The food was getting scarcer ever since the Na'vi who were living there suddenly vanished one day and never returned. Although I didn't hunt them, they were the ones who were luring the animals in order to kill them easily, I just waited till they've got the animals close enough and then attacked the animals and if it was possible, I also attacked the na'vi. That is however in the past. After they vanished however, I was forced to go elsewhere. I eventually ended up here.]" She said as if it was something shameful to end up in the valley of thanators.

"[It is not so bad here]" Rick countered but she seemed to disagree with him strongly. She however didn't want to argue with him for they were already in the forest and arguing thanator wasn't exactly the sneakiest thanator.

"[What are we hunting?]" She asked him and Rick looked around, he immediately spotted the fruits which were growing on the nearby bush.

"[Well I've already found what I was looking for]" He said making her turn around and look at him with confusion with her eyes. He however used her turning around as a chance to grab her nose which was a signal that she needs to place him onto the ground here. She was however too surprised by that statement that she moved him onto the ground after a few moments.

"[Are you sure this is the place you were looking for? I cannot see anything edible here.]" She pointed out but Rick was already crawling toward the bush. He was dragging his legs behind him for even though they were splinted, it still hurt whenever he stood on either of them, not to mention his stupidest idea ever: Trying to walk with them. Although normal person would make several steps to get over to the bush from the place where he was dropped, he was forced to crawl there which took a whole minute. When he was finally there, he sat under the bush and grabbed the fruit while his girlfriend watched him with confusion.

"[Although being a human means that I am not as strong or fast as other thanators, it also means I can eat these.]" He said while taking a bite off the fruit. The fruit was juicy and it immediately reminded him of Tarya who was the one who showed these fruits to him, she liked them so much and even Rick started to enjoy them after he got used to the taste for they were sour at first, but when you ate your way to the center of them, their sweetness was so great that Rick sometimes wondered out loud if they were sweeter than kiss from his beloved. He of course did that in order to request a kiss from Tarya who happily gave him one or two, "_or ten_." Rick remembered.

"[How does it taste?]" She asked him and he reacted to that by grabbing another fruit.

"[Chew it but don't swallow it, for I'm not sure if you can or cannot eat it]" He said and threw it to his girlfriend who caught it with her mouth. It was like the games he and his friends played while watching the holo-vision movies while enjoying the synthetic replica of popcorn. It was back on the ISV venture star, instead of ending up in cryo like the other passengers, Rick, Peter and some other girl, were selected as a security personal for the trip.

Although nothing usually happened on these trips, RDA was paranoid and therefore always selected three soldiers who wouldn't get into cryo but end up as a security personal. Rick and Peter who were good friends volunteered to stay awake. Their reasons were however completely different, for they managed to smuggle a container full of their favorite liquid onto the board. It was strange that nobody noticed that there were two containers with same designation on board, or nobody seemed to care. The container however was big enough to smuggle enough booze to last the two of them for at least a year, Peter however ended up being transported to Eywa knows where.

The aforementioned game however consisted of trying to catch the synthetic popcorn with your mouth while also trying to catch whatever booze was floating around in your mouth before catching the popcorn. "_I miss the zero gravity booze games._" Rick thought while watching the thanatoress chew on the fruit. At first she seemed to be disgusted by it completely but as she chewed more and more, the disgusted look seemed to slowly fade, but it never disappeared. After a few moments she spitted what remained of the fruit out.

"[I think I'll just eat meat.]" She said, making Rick smile. He knew that she couldn't like the taste for she wasn't meant to like it. Just like Rick couldn't eat grass like the yeriks do, she couldn't eat fruit. It wasn't a matter of taste, it was a matter of if she could digest it or not.

"[Give me another moment and I'll gladly go with you]" Rick said, immediately grabbing another and wolfed it down with admirable speed. She smiled at him and walked over to the bush under which he was sitting and sat right next to it.

"[Thank you Rick]" She thanked Rick by purring the sentence out right next to his ear. She knew it would be harder to hunt with Rick on her back but she liked the idea of being together even while hunting.

"_I think I'm starting to like her, just not in that way though._" Rick thought after hearing her purr like that. There was no need to eat more than two. One was enough already for the fruit was big as a melon, and although it was solid as a cooked potato, it still made Rick feel heavy after eating only two. "_Maybe I shouldn't have eaten more than one_" he thought, realizing that he was in for one wild ride.

"[Let's go then]" She said, letting him grab onto her and lifted him up.

"_Yup, that wasn't a good idea_" Rick was now absolutely sure that he shouldn't have eaten the second one for he started to feel funny immediately after she started walking.

* * *

Don't puke Rick, no matter what!  
I'm pretty sure that it would be considered offensive to puke on your girlfriend, no matter what species she is.

Answers to readers, b'cause I have nothing better to do:

The good doctor: I agree…with the P.s.

-Forgotten shock trooper: Well, at least they will finally start earning their pay

-Hideout Writer: That's a revolutionary way to get rid of viruses alright!

-MikeTheDisabled: Re-reading it? It can't be that amusing!

-The stone tiger: I think it would be funnier by switching the second and the third event. Just for the lolz of course!

To be continued…someday

R&R  
(Read & Review, not rest & recuperation…)


	319. Chapter 317 No one's hunting team

Ever thought that writing fanfic is easy? It is! At least if you have inspiration and excellent writing conditions. I have neither.

Let's see what I can do today

* * *

Chapter 317: No one's hunting team

The teams got assembled by commodore who was picking each and every last one of them. Each one had something that made them special, be it their skills which were going to allow them to survive, their skills which were going to allow them to track down and kill the prey, or both of these skills. There was going to be thirty five teams and totally seventy hunters, yet there were only 68 of them.

Commodore who called them to assemble in one of the free hangars was getting impatient. He was a tolerant man who gave them thirty minutes to assemble in the hangar for he knew that Charybdis was a gigantic ship and some of the people he selected were working on the lowest levels on the other side of the ship.

Nonetheless, there were 68 of them and not seventy. The two people who were missing were according to the log "Samantha Kalot" from the first team and "Samuel Pitch" who was assigned to the 13th team. They however had another two minutes to get over here. Jeremiah was however counting every second until the time he gave them ran up. When he stopped counting however, a man appeared in the hangar doors, jogging over to the commodore.

"Samuel Pitch I presume, care to explain why you are late?" Jeremiah began but the soldier just shook his head.

"Samuel Pitch, or rather what remained of him, has been found in the ventilation shaft number 742. Apparently, he tried to take that route as a shortcut while the ventilator was up and running. He got sucked in and ripped to shreds. Here are his dog-tags" The soldier whose name obviously wasn't Samuel Pitch, explained while showing the blood covered, heavily damaged and bent dog-tags to the Commodore who took them.

"Thank you son, dismissed." He said while holding the dog tags in front of him.

"This is what happens…" Commodore said while holding the dog tags above his head while facing the assembled teams.

"…If you get careless out there. You will be ripped to shreds, eaten alive, or if lucky, just crushed to death by something. The world out there, which you are about to enter, is a dangerous one. The whole moon is against us, so you have to expect the worst. You see a cute animal. You will kill it before it rapes your eyeballs! That is the mission, you are hunting teams. When you hunt, you will kill. Only by killing will you earn your right to live, your right to eat. The whole ship has a food shortage, and you, people, are a temporary solution for this." He finished his speech and the teams looked more than excited. He even heard someone mumble "…Easy prey…"

"That easy prey you are talking about soldier." Jeremiah continued, talking to the big black soldier who was in team number 22.

"Might be a hexapede or tapirus, those are however small and herbivore. If you encounter Hammerhead or Thanator, then you might start praying that this giant son-of-a-b***h killing machine didn't see you, or you can start praying to whatever god you believe in." Jeremiah said to the soldier named 'Johnson. S' The Johnsons kept silent but after Jeremiah walked over to the first team in order to find out why the second Samantha Kalot wasn't there, Johnson mumbled "I don't care if it is anti-son-of-a-b***h machine or a giant hula-hoop, I'll just kill it where it stands."

"Where is your teammate soldier?" Jeremiah asked Samantha who looked to the left and to the right before answering.

"Last time I checked, I'm one man team." She said as if she was equal of Jeremiah who was willing to overlook this little slip.

"That's not what the ship logs says, there are two persons going by the name 'Samantha Kalot'" Jeremiah said.

"Not this thing again." Samantha rolled her eyes before face-palming.

"They still have me as two persons in the log? But I have been cured several years ago!" She said, making Jeremiah hungry for some explanations.

"Sorry sir, I was diagnosed with schizophrenia about three years ago. It was the military psychiatrist idea to make two Ids for me to keep track of things. After I got cured however, nobody bothered to merge the profiles back together. The other Samantha Kalot, the one which Military ID is higher, was the other me." She explained to Commodore who once again couldn't believe what he heard.

This wasn't the first time he heard such an unlikely story which actually explained everything. This was another proof that the RDA's army was a mess. They were recruiting both skilled soldiers and mentally unstable people and about anyone else who was willing to risk their necks on Pandora and actually knew how to do something. If they knew how to fix something, then nobody cared if they were mentally unstable or if they tried to actually eat their own hands.

Since the Hell's gate accident, there was a shortage of capable people. RDA placed all their hope in Hell's gate and it wasn't good enough, but still they've lost most of their top brains in their respective areas. Little did RDA know about the drifting Valkyrie which was now orbiting Polyphemus and was slowly running low on everything. There was little they could do for the na'vi, who were lead by Jake sully made sure that they'll have enough fuel to reach the orbit and then wait for the ISV Venture star or whatever ISV was coming there. They however didn't count with the fact that they will eventually end up on orbit of completely different planet.

"That is unfortunate." Commodore said, thinking about how he should resolve this situation. He however quickly figured it out. He didn't need to search for two replacements when the teams were consisting of two people.

"_Well, the number thirteen was always unlucky one, why not get rid of it?_"

"You there" Commodore said pointing toward the lone guy from the thirteenth team.

"Me, sir?" The soldier asked and Commodore nodded. The soldier quickly jogged over to the commodore who then told him that it was his lucky day.

"Lucky sir? How come?" The soldier asked and Commodore quickly told him why it was so special.

"For you will not be in the thirteenth team, thirteenth team was merged with the first team as we have two missing people. Good luck out there" Commodore said while patting the soldier's shoulder as a gesture of trust. The soldier however took it as a gesture of concern for ending the sentence with 'good luck out there' meant that he'll definitely need some.

"Well then, the plan is following: Each team will be deployed at seven in the morning. Each team will have a set territory which will be shown to you at your departure. If you kill something, you will immediately bring it back to Charybdis, The end of every mission will be set at 20:00. By that time, you all will be already here, those who will not get here by that time will be considered either dead, or brave enough to spend the night in the jungle full of nightmares." The captain, who was present there only to give the full briefing, briefed the troops which seemed rather surprised by the mission itself. The thought that this was merely a hunt passed through each one's mind.

"Any questions?" Captain asked and looked around. There was only one raised hand in there. It belonged to Johnson.

"What kind of firepower can we use?" He asked and thus making everyone realize that they weren't briefed on what kind of gear will they be packing.

"Based on your specialization, or if you prefer, you may take the standard issue instead of that." Captain said with amused expression on his face. The idea of going into Pandora's forest with standard issue only was like jumping out of airplane without a parachute. If you weren't the luckiest person in the whole universe, you were going to die in rather painful way.

"And for those who are really lucky, we even have exopacks." Captain joked and everyone laughed, even commodore smiled a little. Some laughs were however nervous ones which said enough about the shortage of everything. The hangar was a pressurized one so nobody needed an exopack here, should the doors open however, the air would be gone and everyone will slowly choke to death which wasn't a pleasant idea.

"I'm a pilot sir, will I get an AMP?" Samantha asked while she was raising her hand and Captain, even though he was reluctant at first, answered it.

"Yes you will, unless you want standard issue…" Captain suggested and she politely refused by saying "No sir." While silently mumbling "arrogant bastard" under her breath.

"Today you are free to get familiar with the area in which you will be hunting. Curfew is at 20:00 anyone out of their beds will not get breakfast… "Captain once again made a joke which wasn't really that funny. Jeremiah thought that this captain was so full of humor that he'll have him do something in order to get rid of that bad humor, which was getting on his nerves already.

"_How he got promoted to a captain is beyond me. Pep talk is pep talk but making fun of people who will feed him in front of them is really not a good idea._" Commodore thought while waving the captain to follow him.

Rick was managing not to puke for a record time. His stomach refused to let go of anything, he only had a problem with the raw meat for the first few days. He however wasn't expecting his girlfriend to start running. He almost emptied his stomach on her while she did so.

"[Whoa, you already smell something?]" Rick guessed and she confirmed his guess by saying "[yes]"

"[You must have a really good nose then]" Rick complimented her and she grinned. Rick didn't really want to compliment her. He however felt that as long as he is speaking, he will not throw up no matter what. "_I just need to keep thinking about something else, puppies, bunnies, no puking though…_" Rick thought and slowly his stomach was getting less and less upset about the amount of food it was forced to process. His girlfriend however didn't seem to care about his upset stomach, "_Or she doesn't know it because I didn't tell her. She's not a telepath after all._" Rick thought after she so abruptly stopped and turned around to face him "[It's right here, I can't jump on it with you on my back though]" She was so considerate that Rick was touched by this. If it was Thanty, he would continue with the hunt and jumped on whatever was in front of her with Rick on his back for it would be "[Helluva funny]" As he would say. For Rick however it was bound to be painful.

"[I'll just wait here then]" He said with a smile. He was for once glad that she wasn't like Thanty. He then grabbed her nose and she carefully placed him onto the ground before rushing forward after whatever animal was there.

* * *

This is the end, beautiful friend… This is the end, of today's chapter.

We have a cameo appearance in today's chapter though.

He is © to whoever created him

(I don't want to point out who he is)

Answers to readers

-Hideout Writer: *Looks at the destroyed PC* Nope, it didn't.

-Forgotten shock trooper: "That's a good tip" Rick gives you a thumbs up

-The stone tiger: You will see soon enough though ;)

-Dragonrider101: Thanks!

Well, now this is the end... of da chapter anyways!

Read & Review


	320. Chapter 318 No one and stealth man

We have boredom on one side and Skreetz on the other side, who is going to win today? Let's find out! Lower the gates!  
*Skreetz casts 'Write a chapter!'

* * *

Chapter 318: No one and stealth man

Harry was still not sure what was going on, just a few seconds ago, he was lying on a bed which was made out of solid material, and now he was standing on his feet which seemed less solid than your average gelatine. He was feeling rather woozy for some reason, maybe it was the blood loss, for he lost quite a lot of blood when he got hit, or maybe it was some after effect of the poison which however was supposed to leave his body hours ago.

"_I need to get back_" He thought. He wanted to get back to the people who made him feel at least a little safe. Being in a tent which might belong to either some friendly na'vi who just saw him lying in the grass while being unconscious and invisible and decided to help him, Or it might belong to some human-eating branch of na'vi who saved him just to eat his extremely tender meat.

"_That cannot be the case_" Harry was a realist and so he knew that this was not the case, for if it was he would've been already missing something. He however also wanted to be sure and so he quickly checked if he had everything by touching every part of his body. His helmet allowed him to see himself however, but only as a silhouette. He didn't trust his eyes however. He needed to feel every part of him by his hands. When he was done examining himself, a bunch of na'vi ran into the tent, almost knocking him down again. Harry however quickly managed to get out of the way of the ten na'vi who were now looking around the tent.

"_**He is not on the bed**_" One of the hunters said to the Tsahik who just shook her head.

"_**You cannot be sure, for he is one of those who can't be seen. We cannot rely on our eyes here**_" She said, closing her eyes. The hunters who immediately realized what this meant also closed their eyes. Every na'vi was born with sensitive ears, not to mention sensitive noses. Harry immediately knew that something was wrong. Every na'vi in the tent suddenly closed their eyes and remained where they've stood for a few moments. This alone was enough to make him feel nervous. One of the hunters suddenly sniffed the air and started moving forward, he smelled something strange. Harry didn't know what it was but the na'vi was moving toward him.

"_Oh crap, he can smell my blood__! or worse he can see the wound!" _Harry thought, although he was covering his wound with his hand, the invisibility simply didn't work that way. For he would need to grab the wound in order to make the system realize that he was holding his wound and conceal it, otherwise the system thought that the position of his arm which was in front of the wound was purely coincidental and thus the system didn't bother synchronizing the stealth emitters in order to conserve energy. The energy was another thing which was making Harry nervous. His suit was partially solar powered and this tent didn't allow too much of sun to enter the tent. So it was no wonder that his suit has been longing for either power cord or some sun.

"_Well, it sucks to be me… Thirteen minutes of power left… Then I'll die_" Harry thought. It was a certain death for him if he stays in here. He'll either suffocate, or he will decide to shut the cloaking field and thus prolong the time for which he'll be allowed to breathe until he either gets stabbed, or shot by the na'vi who were most likely to attack him when they see him. The most probable way in which he is going to die was however being killed by the na'vi, for most of them started to smell something. His blood must've smelled worse than his morning breath for 7 out of 10 smelt him.

"_It's now or never._" Harry thought. He had no idea how to get out of the tent without alerting the na'vi to his presence. They were however suspecting that he was there and so he'll probably get hurt in either way. "_Well, if I run out of here, I'll probably get shot in the back or otherwise killed. If I stay here, I'll run out of power and get killed… If I turn off the cloaking system, then there is no way in hell I'm going to survive… unless I give up. Are na'vi even familiar with the concept of giving up? _"Harry thought. He however saw no other way, he couldn't just jump through the bunch of giants without at least hitting one of them, and there wasn't a big chance of pushing through them without him either being pushed back, being hit, or otherwise ending up on the floor.

"Ah screw this!" He said, not really caring if the radio worked or not. He decided to do what he thought might save his life. He decided to give up. There was no way in hell he could fight ten na'vi at once. He was so busy thinking about running away that he didn't notice that his handgun was still in its holster though. He noticed it when he turned off his cloaking however. The na'vi were, just as he expected, immediately prepared to stab, decapitate and shoot him all at once.

"I give up." He said, his words however were muffled by his helmet and the filter.

"_**So he wishes to show himself to us then?**_" Tsahik says, thinking about this one. He remained invisible while they were taking care of him and now when he was capable of walking on his own, he decided to show himself. Now that he was cornered and thus willing to speak, it was a good time to start the interrogation. In order to do that however, the tsahik needed to use her ability to speak like a human. She, like many others, have learned how to speak like a humans when they built their wooden structure in the middle of the forest and invited na'vi to learn from them. That was long time ago. Her English however was still in excellent shape as she wasn't the one who would quickly forget things like that

"Who are you?" She asked him and Harry immediately remembered his training. Just like every soldier, he was also taught not to tell more than his name, rank and number. That was what every Prisoner of War was supposed to give their captors.

"Specialist Harry Stevenson, 6554410B" He said, making the tsahik wonder why this human had such a long name. She couldn't even remember it due to its length. She therefore decided to refer to him as a 'human'

"Why are you here?"

"Specialist Harry Stevenson, 6554410B" Is all he said. That however made the tsahik frown, she knew that this was his name, but she was sure that she asked him why was he here in the first place. She came to him and placed a knife on his neck, if he couldn't understand her words, then he'll surely understand her moves.

"Why. Are. You. Here?" She asked him slowly, as if she was trying to make it easier for him to understand her. He understood her perfectly however.

"Specialist Harry Stevenson, 6554410B" The answer was the same, he told her his rank, name and the number.

"_**He is repeating the same thing all over again, why**_" One of the hunters who noticed it asked the other one who just shrugged. There was only a handful of na'vi who could understand human language and there was only one in this tent.

"We will hold you here until you tell us" The tsahik said while looking at him with murder in her eyes. She then removed her knife from his armoured neck and then hit him across the face so hard that he fell to the side

"_**Tie him and take him outside.**_" She ordered the hunters who only nodded and moved to the human who was once again standing.

"_That didn't hurt too much._" He thought. Truth to be told, if he didn't wear his helmet, the pain would be much greater than that. Before he could do anything else he was held up by the na'vi who were rather rough, considering that he didn't resist at all. "_Yes, take me outside…_" He thought as his hands were tied and he was pushed to move out of the tent where the Ghi'zar, local healer was looking around as if he wanted to see if there were more of them. When he however spotted a human figure, being led out of his tent, his hope that the hunters of this tribe were skilled enough to catch them even if they are invisible, was renewed.

He also quickly noticed that this humanoid was wounded on its side, and thus this one must've been the one he was healing. He immediately stopped looking around and looked directly at the thing he has been healing until now, it had no face and didn't look like anything he ever seen before. It wasn't ugly, it looked like something humans created. He wasn't sure what exactly it was, and why it looked like that, he however knew that these things could be dangerous for they have the ability to disappear. "_Hard will be the fight, fighting something you can't see_" He thought. The thing which was walking with its hands tied behind its back however seemed happy that it was out of the tent. It however didn't bother running away, for it knew damn too well that any attempt to escape will be met with lethal force.

"_So, they plan on tying me up in some cage? I'll just escape when the night comes_" Harry thought, looking toward the sun. As he was led toward the centre of the village, he quickly found out that there will be no cage in which he will be held. Instead of that, he'll be tied to a gate-like thing. "_Well, things might get harder than I thought._" He thought as he stopped in front of the construction. He was then turned around and tied by his hands to the structure, his legs were however left untied for he was no na'vi and therefore his height wasn't enough for him to be tied that way, instead of that he was held in the air by his arms which were tied tightly to the construction. "_At least they didn't invent nails, yet._" Harry thought jokingly.

"Sir, you might want to take a look at this." One of the officers said to the commodore.

"What is it?" Jeremiah inquired and the officer immediately put up the camera feed from one of the cameras turned toward the village. Over the tops of the trees and the tents, there was a figure of a human being tied to some gate-like structure. The person wasn't however just anybody, it was a stealth operative. Which one however was unknown for the camera wasn't equipped with the identification chip and thus couldn't identify the person in the suit. The camera was however good enough to focus onto the person completely and thus allowing to see how heavily injured the person was. The wound on the side was considerable one, but it was also treated.

"_So this is a way to punish human trespassers? There is no need for peacekeepers then._"

"Try to radio him." Commodore ordered.

"Will do, sir" Communication officer replied, immediately trying to find the right frequency. There were several frequencies on which the stealth operatives usually talked. Eventually he found out the right one.

"…S is Charybdis, do you read me?" Harry suddenly heard a voice in his helmet. He raised his head and looked to both sides, at his right. Above the trees he spotted a tower which must've been the radio tower of the Charybdis. "I do" He said.

"…Soldier do you read me?" The voice repeated itself. Harry immediately realized that one of the things that got broken from being hit in the head all the time must've been the microphone. Instead of that, he nodded up and down, hoping that they would see him.

"He can hear us sir." The communication officer said as he looked at the video feed.

"Good" Jeremiah said, a plan already forming in his head.

"What is the plan sir?" Captain asked Commodore who immediately wondered whenever he should share his plan with one of the captains who obviously had been working behind his backs. He eventually decided to do it nonetheless.

* * *

…but it failed*

Boredom casts "being bored" its super effective, Skreetz fainted…

Answer to readers:

-Forgotten shock trooper: Maybe they will get killed by a giant hula-hoop!

-Hideout writer: Will do!

-Dragonrdier101: I think he's scared of the answer, he also accepted that he did that in the first place.

-Na'viBambi: I'm still convinced that it's not an apocalypse device but a giant hula-hoop!

Well, that's all.

Read & Review


	321. Chapter 319 No one and relationship

…So I was Yadda yadda, blah blah blah (random text here)

* * *

Chapter 319: No one and relationship

Rick thought that sitting there will be boring, but it was quite the opposite. Although he couldn't see the hunt clearly, he still saw his friend lunge at the unsuspecting animal which was probably killed so fast that it didn't even scream. Rick couldn't see the animal from where he was sitting however, for there was a lot of vegetation between them and so he was barely capable of seeing his friend's back and hear the squishy sounds as the meat reluctantly let go of the bones as her jaws were pulling it away from it. Rick patiently waited right where he was sitting, wondering if there was something to decrease the total time needed for his bones to meld together again. This was certainly a major inconvenience for him. He needed to move around freely in order to not get insane.

"_It could've been worse. At least I've got my own caretaker_" Rick thought. The sound of bones being snapped and crunched brought him back to reality. "_My caretaker is a girl, a girl I'm supposed to bang… Wait, I already did that didn't I?_" Rick wasn't sure when it came to that. He however didn't really want to know that either. "_If I did, I really don't want to know about that._" He thought. Then again, if he learns that he already did that to her, he might stop trying to get into her figurative pants altogether. "_If I didn't however… things will be hard to explain._" He thought. He kept on thinking how to ask her what happened between them back at that night. He came with every possible scenario in which he'll try to ask her subtly if they mated or not. He even thought about the less subtle way of simply asking 'Have we slept together?' then again, things might go awry from there.

"_Wait a minute._" He realized just as he heard the footsteps of a certain thanatoress coming back to him. "_What if I ask her about what exactly happened that night after we've went to hunt. Sure, I'll look like I'm forgetting things but hey at least I'll know._"

When she appeared, her face was covered in blood. Rick immediately went paler than his usual shade of pale when he saw her like that. A sight like that broke his determination to ask her about that, he would surely never sleep with something so scary. Unless he was high, drunk and insane, if all those three conditions were met, he might consider her as a potential mate, but because at least two of those three things never happened, there was almost non-existent chance that he did something like that in the past. This however brings him into situation where he'll have to do it in the near future.

"[What's wrong Rick?]" She asked him as even she noticed that he was paler than usual.

"[Nothing.]" Rick said while giving her a small and nervous smile. She however was a sharp girl and immediately spotted that something was wrong with Rick.

"[Really now?]" She asked him playfully, moving her face closer to him. The smell of raw meat and blood really hit his nose now.

"[Tell me Rick, you can tell me everything]" She said in comforting voice. Her voice was however the only comforting thing on her, for her blood covered face didn't offer anything beside fear and intimidation.

"[Alright, I will. Remember the night when the mate-hunt was ? Well I don't remember much from it. I was wondering what exactly happened.]" Rick admitted while looking away. He did that whole 'look away' as a gesture, or at least that's what she was supposed to think, he turned away in order to speak with her normally, for he was still scared of her.

"[And you are worried about what exactly?]" She inquired.

"[I'm worried about what I did then, since I don't remember. I might've said something bad to you, or maybe do something to you.]" That however was enough to make her laugh. As if he could actually do something to her.

"[Do not worry Rick, you did nothing like that. I don't know what exactly you did before you arrived on the pa'li you brought me. You brought me a living pa'li. That was the best gift I've ever received, maybe the best gift anyone has ever received. After that, you woke up briefly and told me that you did your best. Your friends appeared shortly afterward, telling me your name and that you were badly injured.

I however could see that on my own. After we've talked for a while, I brought you back with the pa'li to where you woke up. Before that however I cleaned your wounds. I have to tell you though, you have the most peculiar taste to you.]" She said as a compliment. Rick however didn't take it as one, in fact he was rather scared when he learned that. Unlike the compliment which was supposed to point out that he was unique, and thus even more attractive, he thought that it meant that he was healthy and thus edible. His fear however diminished for a moment when he realized that there was nothing which got even close to the word mating, if you are however willing to overlook a thanator licking you clean. "_By Eywa, I'm not sure if that is worse than mating with her or not._" He thought.

"[I was careful with you if that's what you mean, I know that your body is fragile.]" She said as if she realized that he might be wondering if she was somewhat responsible for the extent of his wounds.

Rick however also looked rather relieved. He was glad that his broken legs were result of his bad hunting skills than the result of having wild night with her. "_Although it might' be a good story when I'll get drunk again: "Hey, I've got a chick so wild that she broke both of my legs when we were at it…"_" He thought and then he shook his head slightly. Trying to get rid of the idea that came to his mind, not only that it was improbable that he'll ever get into pub and thus the only person he could tell this story might be someone from the na'vi. That also meant that whoever will hear this story will probably also know Tarya and infidelity wasn't something to brag about. It was something one should keep to himself. "_There is no need to think about it since it didn't happen, right?_" Rick now realized that she didn't say anything about what she did to him after she licked him clean.

"[After you cleaned me, what happened then?]" Rick asked, realizing that he might've said more than he wanted.

"[What would happen after that? I made sure that you were in comfortable position and then I fell asleep. What would you think that might've happened while you were unconscious?]" She gave him a questioning and partially amused look. Rick however looked away.

"[I'm not really sure.]" He said, partially relieved that he didn't do that yet. He was also however feeling rather sad that he'll have to do it in the future.

"[You seem sad]" She said, surprising Rick that she became quite fluent at reading his expressions. Although she was fluent, she still didn't understand why he was suddenly so sad.

"[Oh really? How can I be sad when I'm with you ?]" He asked her with a forced smile, trying to get away from the touchy topic. It worked like a charm.

"[Oh Rick]" She said while giving him a loving kiss. A Thanatorish kiss full of love, and the blood of the animal she just ripped to pieces. Rick was licked across his upper body. He had to resist the urge to say 'Yuck' and try to get all that drool off him. It took a lot of willpower to do that but he managed to do it. Although even this was utterly disgusting for him, he knew that she just shown him her affection toward him. He then grabbed her muzzle and while thinking about Tarya, he gave her a classic human version of kiss.

"[This is how humans kiss]" He said.

Jeremiah was looking at the man in front of him. He wasn't that different from every other person on this ship if it wasn't for the almost non-present look. That was however understandable considering the job this man had. The long rifle which he held in his hands with care was a proof that he loved his job no matter how hard it was. He held his anti-material rifle in his hands like it was his girlfriend. Lovingly yet strongly, like he was afraid that somebody might try to take her away from him. The night was still far away, yet Jeremiah already called the person who will be responsible for freeing the unknown stealth soldier who was tied in the village.

"I am the best sir" The sniper answered the previous Jeremiah question. Jason inquired if he was really the best sniper on the ship, for he certainly looked like the biggest alcoholic on the ship.

"I hope you are right, for you will have to make two shots in quick succession." Jeremiah said, thinking about the plan with which he was going to go through

"Who is the target?" The sniper asked, gripping his gun even more tightly than before.

"Nobody" Jeremiah said, making the sniper wonder what that was all about then.

"You will be shooting at ropes which are holding one of our own" Jeremiah made it clear that no blood will be spilled today, unless absolutely necessary. Although one of the captains offered to brief the sniper on the plan the Commodore's mind formed, Jeremiah insisted on briefing the man by himself, mostly because he didn't trust his captains.

"From where?" The sniper asked with professional tone.

"From the roof of the bridge, he is held in the village you can see from here." Jeremiah pointed toward the window. The sniper walked over to the window and looked into the distance. He however couldn't find it.

"How far?" He asked and Jeremiah looked at the camera feed which also measured the distance.

3.8 kilometers was on the screen. Jeremiah only pointed toward the screen and the sniper looked at it nervously.

That range was about five hundred meters larger than the maximum effective shooting range.

"That's going to be hard one." The sniper said.

"That's why you are here." Jeremiah placed a lot of trust on this man. This ship wasn't prepared for sniper operations, it was supposed to be a mining platform and only by the courtesy of their commodore it was armed to the teeth, the sniper rifles were however lacking and so the best sniper on board was also one of the three snipers with their own personal rifles and this soldier was both the best sniper on board and he also had a sniper rifle which will be capable of shooting that far… Or at least that's what Jeremiah hoped for.

* * *

Blargh. I had a rough day full of crap.  
Also, this chapter is running completely on pre-planned plot

Answers to readers

-T0rukMakt0: I know a certain thanator named Tanhi you know. About Tarya though, that's going to be a surprise.

-MiketheDisabled: Curiosity did kill the cat you know.

-Hideout Writer: I'm still using C:/Documents and settings/ Cause I'm old-school writer on an old-school system.

-The stone Tiger: Yeah, they should get a life and stop doing that stuff…

-Forgotten shock trooper: "The na'vi are such a vile creatures that they won't allow him to do his super robot dance! We need to kill them all for this" A certain colonel with manly looking scar says.

Alright, that's all…

To be continued


	322. Chapter 320 No one's lucky shot

Managing to get somewhere on time is a virtue. My friend, who dragged me out, lacks in that area however, and so once again I have about one and half hour of time to write three A4 pages while making the plot on the spot… Sometimes, just sometimes, I want to accidentally run over her… With a lawnmower!

* * *

Chapter 320: No one's lucky shot.

The night came and Harry's radio once again crackled to life. His limbs were all sore from hanging in this awkward position all day and he wasn't feeling so good. What was making things even worse is the fact that he had his food packed and prepared. Everyone was complaining about meals ready to eat because they were basically two lies at the price of once. It wasn't meal and it wasn't ready to eat. Oh what would Harry do to be able to simply get that one from his back and eat the substance which didn't even look like edible thing in the first place.

"_I would sell my own kidney to eat that stuff… Wait, I would rather eat my own kidney for it will surely have a better taste than that in the first place_" Harry thought. Thinking was the only thing he was allowed to do, he refused to talk to anybody. The na'vi female who talked in English came twice, each time trying to get something from him. Each time she failed to get anything from him. Then there was this small na'vi who came to look at him several times, but he was either too shy to say anything or he wasn't able to speak in English.

Either way he was the one which Harry liked the most. For he was the only silent companion who was there out of curiosity, not out of obligation like the few na'vi who came and glared at him while walking around him, or when the strange na'vi male came and placed new herbs on his side. This little man was there because he wanted to be there, because he wanted to learn something yet he still didn't understand anything about this strange creature. He didn't even know what it was to begin with, he wasn't afraid to touch him though. For Harry, it was the only form of amusement through day. Watching the small na'vi touch his legs, for it was the only thing he could watch from up close. Since Harry was suspended in air.

"_I wonder what they are planning._" He thought, looking at the tower which could barely be seen thanks to the light. While the trees were luminescent, the only sign that there was a tower in the distance was the blinking light. Every minute there was a red light which blinked at him, thus giving him hope that there is still chance to get back to the humanity which he loved so much, it wouldn't be desertion for he was left behind after he got captured.

"This is Charybdis to the stealth operative out there. Wait for further instructions. Shake your head for confirmation." The voice which Harry started to like so much could've been heard from the radio. He quickly jerked his head in random directions, making it seem like he had some sort of seizure.

"Alright you hardcore metalist, you can stop now…" The communication officer said after Harry has been shaking his head rather wildly for prolonged period of time.

Meanwhile the sniper was already lying on the top of the bridge tower. His scoped sniper rifle was already prepared to shoot. He also saw the target. There was a slight problem however. The scope and the rifle were made to shoot only 3 kilometers far, give or take a few hundred meters. However he already managed to get rid of that problem. Not only that he aimed above the target, but he took something to get the courage for sniping the rope and stop thinking about the possibility that he'll most likely shoot Harry in the arm. The probability was much greater considering the caliber and the purpose of this rifle. This rifle was made to shoot through heavily armored vehicles.

It was supposed to shoot through the arm of AMP all the way from the palm of the hand and exit the arm at its shoulder. Not to shoot relatively thin rope off while leaving the arm intact. Jeremiah also didn't like the idea of having 'boosted' sniper to shoot at this distance. He would prefer to have sober sniper in the first place but that guy said that it'll either be with the 'booster' or he won't shoot at all. Jeremiah agreed, knowing that even this guy might not succeed and therefore anyone else had significantly lower chance of shooting the rope at that distance.

"I CAN'T aim if I'm sober!" the guy said. Jeremiah couldn't believe that nonsense. "_I'll have to take a look at that man's record… What was his ID?_" He thought, remembering it almost instantly. He then brought up the records and entered the ID number. The result which came out weren't that surprising. The rank, the name and the ID number were the first thing that popped on the screen, or at least partially. Unless his name was indeed Pete (Archive error). This was further proving Jeremiah's theory that the archives were in such a bad state that they need to be reworked from the beginning. The military history was a nice one. Apparently, he was a good sniper from the beginning, and was climbing up toward the squad leader of tactical stealth squad. He would've been one if it weren't for his constant problems with drinking. As he said "He cannot aim if he's sober."

"_I can't believe they put that sentence in the log too._" This Pete was a peculiar person to say the least. Apparently he got kicked out of the stealth ops after a few "incidents" which ranged from friendly fire to insubordination, all this while still being caught drinking on duty. That's why he might be happy to still be a sergeant and not being kicked out of the military for good. He however still was serving thanks to his skills with the sniper rifle. Suddenly a loud bang could've been heard and Jeremiah quickly looked at the camera feed.

Harry was now hanging on only one hand. Nobody could've been sure if the noise could've been heard all the way there but since nobody was outside of their tents, Jeremiah thought that it wasn't that loud. The second shot came rather quickly after the first one. It was so fast that Jeremiah wondered if he even took aim properly. The answer to that one was however rather easy, he didn't. The bullet, which traveled the admirable distance of 3841 meters only thanks to the awkward angle at which it was shot and the lower gravity here, didn't hit the rope, it however didn't hit Harry's arm either though. The shot however hit something, it hit the construction of the gate-like structure only a little to the left from the rope. The bullet ripped the wooden thing in two.

"Sh*t!" Pete's voice could've been heard through the radio. Before anyone could say anything else though, third shot came and Harry was now on the ground, quickly activating his active camouflage which didn't work as he intended. The reason for its malfunction was still tied to his hand. The rope was still there and a wooden stick which has been removed from the structure at both ends. The sound of his body hitting the ground also wasn't enough to wake the na'vi who were all sleeping, probably thinking that this human wouldn't even try to run away.

It was the sound of the prison-gate falling which woke them up, before Harry could even start running away, three hunters were already out of their tents and one of them tried to re-capture Harry by grabbing his hand. Harry was however a swift man who knew how to run and evade someone trying to catch his wrist. He eluded the hand which tried to grab him and started running only to be yanked backward by his wrist which hurt a lot now. The na'vi who tried to grab his hand didn't succeed in grabbing it. He however succeeded in grabbing the stick.

"F*cking rope!" Pete yelled in drunken rage and the na'vi hunter could see a small flash in the distance. The flash of light, followed by snapping of the rope, bullet bouncing off the rock which was near him and finally, the gunshot sound. The hunters immediately stopped when they heard the gunshots, for they realized that whoever was shooting was trying to free the human, and thus trying to recapture might be lethal for them. There were already four another hunters out of their tents and a certain tsahik who was looking at the running human with anger in her eyes.

"_**Shoot**_" She said to the hunter who already had the bow prepared and was waiting only for her order. There was a brief sound of wood rubbing against other wood, but not in the way it was supposed to. Thanks to the blinking light on the tower, nobody could see the fifth shot until it could've been heard. The fifth shot which took place was another well placed bullet. Such a bullet was made to divide two things, or take one thing away from the other one. In many cases it was shot to take the soul away from the mangled body which it hit, in this case however it connected things before ripping them to pieces. The first thing the bullet hit was the arrow, which was immediately turned into several splinters and then it hit the bow, which snapped in two.

"_**By Eywa!**_" The hunter was looking at his broken bow and a scratch caused by the wood which buried itself in his hand. By that time, Harry was already in the forest. Several na'vi came after him but since Harry wasn't bleeding anymore, tracking him was rather hard, especially when considering that he was once again invisible. Jeremiah thought that this whole action was over when the sixth shot rang out. This time however, the camera couldn't see what was happening down there.

"What are you shooting at?" The captain, who was slightly faster than commodore asked through radio their sniper who was apparently having a really good time up there. The answer was however clear enough, although the camera couldn't see it at first. It became obvious a few seconds later. When the na'vi ducked down after hearing the sound, it was already too late. The bullet which was the last one in the magazine soared through the air and embedded itself in the branch which was on the nearby tree. The na'vi were looking around in distress to see from where the shot came or who was injured by the last shot. Then there was a snapping sound of wood and then there was a scream of pain as the falling branch hit the hunter whose bow was shattered earlier in the head.

"The last bullet is always meant to add insult to injury! YEEEHAAW!" Pete said after standing up. This was once again a fine job he did, and he could go back to bed. He therefore started walking toward the manhole which leads back to the bridge. Instead of climbing down the ladder which was conveniently placed there, he decided that it wasn't fast enough and that falling inside would be more appropriate. After he was inside, he quickly jumped back onto his feet and said "I'm fine…" before walking toward the commodore, reporting that the mission was successful. Meanwhile the assisting personal closed the hatch to the roof and the room got pressurized again, allowing everyone to take off the exopacks.

* * *

Well… I think I made it in record time… I was lucky today though, for I've got that 'inspiration stuff'

Answers to readers before it runs out.

-Forgotten shock trooper: I have few words for you… ahem… "Put the AWP down u n00b!"

-Hideout writer: I have a lot of names, but auto-pilot isn't one of them.

-Dragonrider101: Actually I'm mostly sober when I write chapters these days (which might also be the cause of not being able to come up with the plot…) Oh and Rick already regrets this.

-The stone tiger: Jason will surely miss a hand… How will he lose it however will remain mystery. Harry however was quite close to losing one though.

That's all!

To be continued


	323. Chapter 321 No one is counting

I can has update?

* * *

Chapter 321: No one is counting.

Tarya couldn't sleep, not only that she was once again worried about Rick's whereabouts, she was also worried if her decision was a correct one. Rick could be dead after a week of being out there for all that she knew. She was however the only one worried about Rick apparently, for there were only a few na'vi who were still awake. One of them was Beyral along with Nash who had one of their almost-midnight dates. She spotted them yesterday and now they were sitting next to one of the cooking fires, talking about everything, ranging from food, over the hardships of Tarya's relationship with Rick.

She sighed when she heard her name and her mate's name. "_Even the night don't offer the peace it used to _" She thought. She and Rick were one of the top three topics when it came to Omaticaya's rumors and chatting. She walked by the cooking fires and continued toward the pond. She wanted to wash away the bad thoughts, and the cold water usually provided refreshment of that sort, washing away the dirt and doubts alike. When she was arriving there, a voice made her stop dead in her tracks. Although her English was now almost flawless thanks to the na'vi and English lessons for both the na'vi and Humans, she still couldn't make out what the voices were saying until she came closer.

"We must do something, he can be in danger!" František or somebody who sounded just like him said.

"I've already said "Alright"." Alexandra was okay with helping her friend, and if it makes František happy, then there were two reasons to do it, and one reason was already enough for her to do that. At least that's how Alexandra thought. Tarya thought about going there and joining her, but she decided to listen some more.

"If I didn't want to help, I wouldn't be here" Bruce said as if František didn't need to say anything in the first place.

"**Task accepted.**" Even Observer was there, she was wondering where he was when she set out to one of her nightly walks. She waited for a moment as if she wondered who else was there to actually go after Rick. There was yet another voice which she didn't expect at all.

"_**We cannot lose him like the last time**_" The voice belonged to half blind warrior of the Omaticaya tribe. Tarya immediately remembered the name of such a fierce warrior. Tingal was one of the best, he was the best before Rick joined the warriors as well, now he was the second best one.

"**Unknown user agrees with the plan**" Observer translated for Tingal. Tarya was moved by this whole moment. She walked out of her hiding place and shown herself to the party which was assembled near the pond.

"I will come too" She said, not wanting to waste the time anymore, she knew that she couldn't possibly stop them and make them wait the whole week. She also knew that if there was going to be some sort of rescue party, this was it. They were so adamant about going to rescue Rick that nothing could stop them.

"Well, I certainly didn't expect you to join us." Alexandra said with sarcasm.

"_**I see you Tarya**_" Tingal greeted Tarya who returned the greeting.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" František said turning around on his heel and making three steps forward before he was forced to stop. Although the rest of his rescue party has followed him, there was something coming right toward them from the forest.

"Don't shoot…" Lucia who came from the forest said in rather depressed tone. Nobody was going to shoot at her anyway but she still said that just to be sure.

"Oh… hi there." František said, being rather surprised that the stealth ops returned. Or at least she did for he couldn't see the others, that problem was however too common to be taken seriously around these guys.

"Safe" She said and the stealth ops appeared one next to each other. Although they were all wearing masks, even Tingal who was rather dense when it came to human feelings could feel that something was really, really wrong.

"What happened?" František asked Lucia who seemed to be taking whatever was making them feel so down rather good.

"We've lost Harry to the na'vi near the shore. She said while looking away from František, trying to hide the tears which were forming in her eyes. The whole squad traveled in silence all the way back here, they certainly took their sweet time however. Jason, who felt personally responsible for Harry's death was the most depressed member of the squad.

"What about Rick? Have you seen him?" Alexandra, who wasn't taken aback by the news that one of those people who were just a bunch of people with shiny suits and with enough IQ to be capable of mental processes which were dangerously close to thinking.

"We've met him. He spends his time with small thanators now." Shooty, who was already getting over it, said. Although nobody liked Harry too much, they were still like a family. You could both love and hate your brother in your own respective ways. It was the same with the relationship between Harry and the rest of the squad.

"So he's okay?" Tarya inquired hastily, managing to pronounce every word badly but still managing to ask the actual question.

"It was like what? Two or three days ago… Oh god I lost track of the time again" Lucia said, realizing that she was so tired that she could fall asleep literally everywhere right now.

Little did she know that she just managed to convince the rescue party that going there as a rescue party would be kind of silly, considering that Rick was alright. So instead of going to rescue Rick, the party which was assembled here at this night hour tried to offer their condolences for the loss of the second party's member. Be they na'vi or humans, both species felt for them, or at least they've pretended to care in Alexandra's and Tingal's case. While Alexandra didn't care at all, Tingal was actually glad that there was one less human on the face of Pandora. The humans and the na'vi then went together back to the home tree, leaving Observer who for some reason decided to stay near the pond for a little longer there.

Harry didn't know how far he ran before he ran out of breath. It might've been a whole kilometer of running. The na'vi who were following him already lost him and probably returned back home. All this running however wasn't good for Harry as the wound which barely sealed itself re-opened and started bleeding again. He wasn't feeling good and he didn't know where exactly he wanted to run. For a second he almost panicked but he quickly remembered that he wasn't alone this time, that there were people who were going to help him if he manages to contact them. He quickly checked the microphone by removing his helmet and looking at the microphone which wasn't damaged at all. It was only plugged out, the chip just jumped out of its place thanks to all that punching and smashing it. He just pushed the plug back to its place and put the helmet back on.

"Charybdis? Are you out there?" He asked but nobody replied. He however didn't want to give up just yet. Instead of trying to contact them on one spot, he decided to get closer to wherever they were. That meant going over to the shore. He ran for a several minutes and tried again.

"Do you read me Charybdis?" Harry tried once again and this time he was successful.

"This is Charybdis. Identify yourself" The voice came and although it wasn't exactly friendly, Harry was glad to hear a voice of a fellow human.

"So, you guys rescue people without knowing who they are? Great, just when I started to feel special. "Harry answered with his own specific humor. The person on the other side of the radio however wasn't sharing his good mood as it was still waiting for his name.

"Specialist Harry Stevenson, 6554410B" He said as he said so many times this day.

"This is Charybdis, what can we do for you?" The officer said with the same bored voice as he confirmed Harry's identity.

"I would like to get on board. Do I need to swim all the way?" He asked and the officer quickly told him about the bridge which was nearby.

"Thanks man." Harry said while already walking toward the bridge which was supposed to be just a few hundred meters through the forest and then about seventy meters over the shore to the bridge.

"This is Charybdis, over and out." The operator said. Although Harry was bleeding, he jumped merrily toward the bridge as if he was either just married and was running after his bride, or just divorced, running away from that witch. Whatever might be the case, he was happy that he was free and able to make contact with other people. "_It's kind of strange though, if I was a boss on that ship I would want the rescued stealth ops to debri…_"

"This is Charybdis, when you get aboard, you will be taken to the bridge for a full debrief, Captain's orders." The operator once again connected to prove that Charybdis wasn't just a gigantic ship full of incompetent fools, but quite the opposite. "_Yes, it's quite small ship_" Harry thought with a grin on his face, a grin that nobody could see through his face-concealing helmet. He happily ran over the bridge, feeling really happy. The happiness mixed with the light-headed feeling was simply overwhelming. He ran over the bridge and to the doors which opened before he could try to knock.

"I'm home!" He yelled when he made a step forward and thus entering the Charybdis. That was however all his body could take at the moment. "Call an ambulance" he added before he collapsed onto the floor where he continued to slowly bleed.

Rick was being chased by a thanator, a thanator which was about 6 meters tall, male and grinning. Rick was trying to run on his broken legs but it didn't work as his legs gave away after several steps. He was lying there like a piece of meat, unable to defend himself from the thanator who was slowly walking around him.

"[What do you want from me?]" Rick asked as the Thanator licked him.

"[How should I know? It's your dream after all!]" The thanator replied and Rick woke up. He was sweating all over and was breathing quite heavily. The first thing he noticed was that the moon was dangerously close to his face. Then he realized that the moon wasn't a moon at all. It wasn't a moon but an eye, an eye of a thanator.

"[Had a bad dream?]" The eye asked.

"[Y…yeah]" Rick said, realizing where he was and to whom this eye belonged.

"[Do not worry. I won't let anything happen to you.]" She said with such a loving tone that Rick wondered if she saw him as a potential mate or as a cub.

* * *

Bad dreams and people who are already dead dying again inside of Charybdis… This story has everything, except good plot, but I blame that on a broken plot machine!

-MiketheDisabled: Skreetz was there? Impossible, I was here all the time! That guy is an impostor!

-Hideout writer: Impressing you is hard, I'm honored!

-the stone tiger: Pete is the best shot… *Hit me with your best shot starts playing in the background*

-sagman12: I was thinking more along the lines of "Op 96 falcon"

-Forgotten shock trooper: Since Rick came into the jungle, it isn't what it used to be.

-Mikethedisabled: Drunken shooting is perfectly legal on Pandora, but then again when somebody says "LAW" on Pandora, they are usually reffering to the modernized M72 rocket launcher.

That's all… see ya round

Read & Review


	324. Chapter 322 No one's last decision

So I had this idea for a great movie!  
You read through most of the idea already though…

* * *

Chapter 322: No one's last decision

Marco was the first one to get up in the morning, he immediately thought about pouncing on his human-looking friend until he realized that Rick wasn't there. He was spending most of his time around that big thanatoress lately. Although Marco and his brothers didn't know why he was doing all this, they were okay with him spending his time elsewhere, as long as it doesn't change the way he looks at them. Marco immediately thought about going to see Rick with his brothers when they wake up, he quickly realized that it might not go well with their mother since they'll be 'endangering' themselves by exposing themselves to the rest of the valley.

Although there was a strict rule against killing a fellow thanator, it happened that the thanator was found dead near the valley after being assaulted by his kin. Killing in the valley was prohibited, but there wasn't anything easier than simply luring your victim away from the valley and then try to kill it there. When Marco stood up and looked at his sleeping family, he also realized that he might've been the first one who woke up in the morning today, for the sun wasn't up high yet, it was merely climbing upward as if it was something hard to do.

"_So what should I do?_" He thought for a moment, looking around to find something to kill time with. Killing time was however really hard for him, as it would either require something amusing to play with or someone else to play with. Although there were few sticks with which he could play the Chew'n'Bite for a few moments, playing the game where you were supposed to chew something, throw it up in the air and bite hard to it, repeating the process until the said object either lost the flavor which made it interesting, or until it broke. Then again there was this interesting idea to see how his brother was faring, and his mother was asleep, just like the rest of the valley of thanators, making it an excellent time to see what was going on around here.

Marco didn't realize that nothing was going on around here when everyone slept for he wanted to see Rick. Finding him was easier than he first thought however, you just needed to keep an eye on the biggest thanators around, if you spotted one and you were sure that she was the biggest and strongest female thanator around here, you probably found the one who was spending time with Rick. Finding her was certainly easier than finding Rick though, for she could've been seen from much farther than Rick who was sleeping like he used to sleep with Marco's mother: Lying next to her stomach, using it as a pillow.

She was sleeping curled in a semi circle around him. The first thing Marco noticed were the sticks attached to Rick's legs, for some reason he had those things tied to them. "_Maybe it's for some sort of courting ritual_" Marco thought. Although he knew the word courting, he didn't know its meaning and he knew even less about the rituals which were accompanying it. Although Marco was a bold little thanator, he did not dare to come much closer to the sleeping thanatoress for she might wake up and then he'll be in trouble for if anything, he knew that waking a sleeping thanator wasn't the best idea unless he was your brother or sister, then it was okay. Since Rick was now unreachable for him, he decided to return from his little reconnaissance mission and instead of going back to sleep, he decided to play the chew'n'bite with the random stick which was lying nearby.

Back at the Charybdis, things were getting rather tense. Harry's debrief was a marathon of being yelled at from the captain who sent them to hell's gate.

"I only followed orders" was what Harry always replied whenever the Captain stopped yelling at him because he apparently 'took part in reckless and meaningless "mission"' which consisted of going over to Omaticaya home tree in order to 'improve the diplomatic relations'. Apparently, the captain had a strong disagreement when it came to using the stealth squad as diplomats, maybe he thought that they weren't fit for the diplomatic missions like this, what was however making things worse for them was the fact that they were a special operations which were concentrated on being stealthy and not on improving diplomatic relations after they've just captured one of the buildings which those treacherous na'vi captured and in which they've killed so many humans.

Harry thought that covering for Jason that they were on a diplomatic mission was the best thing he could come up with. Jason said it clearly, even if superior asks directly, they never let Rick out of there. They never even met him, and there were no captured children in the process… Just a scientist which managed to somehow slip away. He however was facing the captain itself in an interrogation room which he used for 'Debrief'. It was more like he wanted to really interrogate him in the first place. "_They didn't plan to debrief me, they are going to accuse me of something and then put me to jail after they are done with me._"

Harry realized how dire the things really were. The cursed Stealth ops team was probably marked as deserters some time ago and he was the first one they've managed to catch, probably. He couldn't be sure. He however was sure of one thing. His suit wasn't in best shape and his helmet was lying on the table in front of him. The helmet proved to be a challenge itself. While the captain was still going on and on about disobeying direct order which was in fact never been given, Harry concentrated on the helmet. The helmet was everything he was now. He was a stealth ops, a man trained to escape, gather intelligence and assassinate things. He was a high-tech ninja who was assigned to a team full of idiots who were however his family for quite some time. There was a question, will he try to take it and thus complete his stealth suit in order to be able to cloak himself and slip from the ship. Or will he let it lie there and forget about his new family, and everything that happened to him during the time on Pandora, probably end up with being demoted and reassigned. This was a hard choice indeed, and not the one he was ready to make.

"…Last chance soldier!" Harry once again started to pay attention to what captain has to say. He obviously stopped cursing for a few moments and gave Harry a new proposition.

"I was just following orders sir." Harry said. This was a clever thing to say for he couldn't possibly be sentenced for just obeying orders given to him by his superior. He might've been sentenced if the orders would be like 'kill my superior' or 'do something which is completely stupid and bordering with terrorist action'. For obeying that kind of orders, he might've been even sentenced to death by shooting.

"So the rest of your team is quite possibly still alive?" Captain asked while slowly calming down. Even though it was a rhetorical question, Harry answered it anyway.

"Quite possibly, yes." Harry said and Captain seemed to think about something. The captain suddenly stopped and thought about something before he opened his mouth again.

"And you said they've managed to get to the na'vi close enough to talk with that traitor Sully right? Then it is settled, you will go back and relay the new orders to your teammates. Jake sully is to be shot on sight, apparently the first stealth ops team with this objective failed to do this. Jake Sully is a primary target, the secondary will be someone or something called Rick No one. Find out who he is and get rid of him." Captain said while looking at Harry. Harry wasn't that surprised that the captain wanted him dead, he was surprised that he forgot to mention Rick completely.

"You have already met him didn't you?" The captain asked and Harry realized that he has been silent for way too long.

"The name sounds familiar, but I've never met him sir. " Harry said with stone cold expression. This lie was the biggest one he told his captain yet. He however wasn't afraid of being found out. He was one of the best when it came to lying to your superiors. He managed to convince Jason that he liked him, that enough was a proof of being the silver tongued devil himself.

"You will set out immediately after you get your expensive toy repaired… dismissed" Captain said and Harry snapped a salute. There was no need to thinking about the helmet now. He'll have to take it back on his face in either way. So without further delays, he picked up his helmet and walked out of the interrogation room after Captain. He then turned to the right and started walking through the corridor. Although he seemed to be lost at first, just walking through the randomly picked corridors, he was at home here. Before he was deployed to the hell's gate as his approximately seventh 'last chance' the whole squad got from the captain, the Charybdis was his home away from home. He was heading toward the armory where will be the quartermaster along with several other people tending to ridiculous amount of guns and ammunition for this part of the ship.

Tarya, who managed to get some shut eye after she found out that Rick was alright thanks to the stealth ops team, woke up with yawn and then got up. She was well rested although she slept for considerably shorter period of time than everyone else. When she woke up however, almost everyone was awake too. She started her day with a breakfast just like she usually does. This breakfast wasn't like the others though. The amount of meat near the cooking fires was smaller than it used to be, that and Alexandra approached Tarya with a curious question.

"Have you seen Observer? I tried to find him but he's nowhere to be seen." She said in her somewhat cold voice.

"I saw him yesterday at the pond." Tarya said, still having problems with pronouncing the English words. Alexandra just gave it a thought and then sat down, deciding that Observer can be found later, and that the breakfast was more important.

* * *

Meh. Managed to get depressed during writing this chapter.

Tomorrow's chapter will be shorter and about 5 hours early…

Answers to readers:

-Mikethedisabled: Sure thing man… I'll write another one tomorrow

-The stone tiger: Who knows, it might still end up like that

-Hideout writer: Nope, I didn't f**k it up, I just tried to make you (one of my readers) happy (as I usually do with these chapters)

That's all

Meh


	325. Chapter 323 No one's morning star

There is a certain charm to being able to enjoy your coffee and writing a new chapter. Unless the coffee sucks so much that you can't enjoy it anyway… Mine tastes like green tea and toothpaste…  
Meh, fanfiction writers cannot be choosers!

* * *

Chapter 323: No one's morning star

Rick's day started rather poorly. He woke up when his head hit the ground. His trusty pillow just decided to try and sleep in a slightly different position. Rearranging itself in a way which made Rick's head fall on the ground and hit itself rather painfully.

"Ouch" This was the first word he said today or at least the word which he said consciously, because he was talking in his sleep today. Maybe that was the reason why his girlfriend didn't wake up when he said something, she didn't even respond to him rubbing the place on his head and thus making another sound. Even then she didn't wake up and Rick decided that he should let her sleep, and while being at it, he might as well go and sleep some more too. He closed his eyes and let his thoughts wander.

At first he wondered how his mate Tarya was feeling right now. He knew that she was probably awake by now for the sun was already completely visible above him. "_Oh yes, she probably had a nice and tasty breakfast, and had a lot of free time to do something. She's probably somewhere out there, hunting._" Rick thought, opening his eyes and looking toward the forest. The forest was a manifestation of Eywa herself, just like she, the forest was omnipresent. If you go a hundred miles to the north, you'll have a forest on your right and in front of you, if you go hundred miles to the east, you will end up in a forest, if you go hundred miles south, then you will also end up in the jungle. Rick however wasn't sure about the west though, he knew that there was a shore and a lot of water out there.

"_Okay so omnipresent might be a little too much but hey, I'm sure that on the other side of the sea or ocean or whatever, there lies a shore and when you get there you will see a forest!_" Rick thought with a smile, using his hands as a pillow this time. He was looking at the sky, wondering how this piece of heaven could be so dangerous to other people. He was a special, and he knew it. He could breathe the air just like every other Pandora-born creature, but he was a human who was born back on earth.

"_The earth, I wonder if it changed at all._" Rick thought while looking at the skies for a bit longer than he originally planned. He then looked at the sun and wondered if the Sun back there was still working as intended. As the Earth tried to desperately get more and more energy, they've eventually turned toward the sun and the energy it emitted. Judging by the nature of man however, the energy they've got wasn't enough, just like always. So there was a high probability that the Earth's sun was going to collapse in a hundred years or so.

"_Yeah, maybe the sun is gone and Humans once again adapted to the hostile environment, making them look like a giant moles… Hey it could happen!_" Rick thought with a smile appearing on his face. The sun was however momentarily blocked by something big. It was like a malfunctioning light bulb which dimmed and then immediately started to shine normally. Rick almost didn't notice it, what he however noticed was the sound which meant that he has got a company overhead.

When he opened his eyes however, he could only see the rear of the Valkyrie which was speeding away. Before he could take a closer look, his head once again fell backward as his girlfriend jumped onto her feet, obviously being woken by the horrible sound of a speeding Valkyrie. She was so startled that she jumped rather far away from Rick and was looking especially threatening, like Rick was the cause of the horrible sound which woke her up. She however quickly realized that Rick wasn't the author and looked upward.

"[The dead star]" She mumbled, making Rick wonder what did she meant by that.

"[The what?]" He asked her and she looked back down at him.

"[It is a falling star. Whenever it falls bad things are going to happen. Alpha said that the last time it happened, many thanators died.]" She said, making Rick realize that the last time when they could see Valkyrie which was going to land nearby was when The Great Battle took place. Even though Rick wasn't there, he already heard about Jake's heroic strike at the valkyrie with the grenades and therefore saving the sacred tree. There was simply no way Jake could keep quiet about this, he bragged about it when they've got drunk together back then.

"[It is however a good omen when it returns back to the sky]" She added and hoped that the Valkyrie would turn around and ascends to the stars once again.

"[That's not how it is. Could you help me get over to Alpha?]" Rick asked and she nodded. Even though it was a time to get a breakfast, you could always get a breakfast after talking to the alpha male in the valley of thanators.

"Sir, we've got visual on Valkyrie." The captain said to the commodore who was pleased that the promised supplies already arrived. For they were much needed already, the hunting teams were already out there, probably hunting the helpless animals who were unaware of the fact that there were about 70 new predators out there, just waiting to kill something.

"This is Peddler. We might have something you would like." The pilot of the Valkyrie said over to the radio to the comm. officer who offered a witty reply.

"This is Charybdis, you've fallen into a bandit trap, give us everything or you'll never return to orbit again…" Jeremiah couldn't help but laugh. The comm. officer and the pilot must've been related since their voices sounded almost the same, and this kind of humor was saved for friends or relatives for it might bring you into trouble.

"Oh gosh! Well, if you give us fuel to return back there, we'll surrender everything…except my second pilot." The pilot replied. Comm. officer turned around and was going to ask the captain for the permission to give the permission to land. When he turned around however, he found a commodore standing right behind him and probably hearing the whole conversation.

"The Valkyrie is requesting the permission to land sir." The comm. officer said nervously.

"Permission granted by the pirate king" Jeremiah said with amused smile. It was kind of ironic to think that the Charybdis was a pirate ship, yet if you look at it from a different perspective. They were here to plunder the planet from its natural riches. Charybdis was made to plunder the riches from the sea, and with the help of the mining platforms it did exactly that.

There was also nothing to stop them from doing so because the na'vi certainly lacked the firepower to overpower them and therefore making their jobs much more easier, and if they try to stop them, then Captain will show them the main difference from using the arrows to kill your enemies and using the peacekeepers to obliterate them, making everyone wonder what kind of asteroid caused the crater which was going to be all that was left from the place where the round impacted.

"The Pirate king grants you the permission to land." The comm. officer said, making the pilot laugh a little.

"Heh, pirate king, that's a good one bro." The pilot replied back as he was approaching the ship.

"I can't take credit for that one." Comm. officer said with a nervous voice.

"Who then?" Pilot asked curiously. The valkyrie could've been seen from the window already.

"Commodore himself." Comm. officer said and Commodore laughed a little, those who were watching the Valkyrie closely could see the exact moment when the pilot learned that commodore was aware of their little conversation, for the Valkyrie jerked itself a little but quickly steadied itself back again, probably thanks to the second pilot who was paying attention to the runway instead of paying attention to the radio.

"We're in trouble…" The Pilot mumbled and comm. officer just sighed.

When Rick and his girlfriend found Alpha, or when he found them to be precise, he was surprised to see that Rick was injured and that he was brought here by a female.

"_Could it be that he already mated with her? Maybe that is the cause for his injuries… and the cause why she is carrying him here._" Alpha couldn't help himself and simply had to smile. This thanator was really a thanator. Not only that he proved to be a skilled hunter but he managed to find a mate so quickly that he might be just as good as Alpha himself at picking the females. That was however not the reason why Alpha was searching for Rick. The bad omen was the reason for all this.

"[Alpha, I have to speak with you]" Rick was the first one who opened his mouth, and although it was almost a tradition to let Alpha speak first, Alpha was willing to overlook this little slip and carry on with the conversation from which he had much to gain.

"[I see you have found a mate, but I'm not here to congratulate you on finding such a fine girl]" Alpha said to Rick, complimenting his girlfriend as well.

"[You want to talk to me about the valkyrie too then.]" Rick quickly figured out that Alpha also wanted to know what exactly does that mean.

"[A what?]" Alpha however didn't know the model of the shuttle which flew above them just a few moments ago.

"[You call them dead stars.]" Rick quickly remembered what the girl on whose backs he was now sitting.

"[What do you know about them?]" Alpha asked inquisitively.

"[They are not stars, they are a spa…]" Rick suddenly realized that he was going to say space ship to a person which didn't know how to create a fire in the first place.

"[They are giant beasts capable of flying to the stars themselves… Humans travel on these beasts. this is how they've got here in the first place.]" He said, hoping that the concept of beast traveling to the stars wasn't that revolutionary for the thanators.

Alpha, his two companions, who always followed him, and Rick's girlfriend, were shocked to hear that.

"[So that means more human have come?]" He asked Rick who just nodded.

"[That is why we have to unite against them.]" Rick said, hoping that Alpha will agree to help the Na'vi.

Alpha looked at the sky itself and then wondered if this Valkyrie, which was always a bearer of bad omens could've been destroyed by the fangs and claws of a thanator.

"[Together, we might get rid of them, and send those who remain back home.]" Rick said. He however couldn't believe that he said it like that. He was talking about killing the hundreds of people and sending the survivors home like it was something he has done already.

"[I will have to think about it, lives of many thanators will be in danger, I will give you my answer tomorrow.]"

* * *

And so will … with the difference that I'll give you a chapter instead of answers… well, if you count the answers to readers, I'll give you that tomorrow too... But you will receive one now as well!

Answers to readers

-the stone tiger: not random enough for the story… sorry!

-Forgotten shock trooper: There is a different reason for the decreasing amount of meat.

-Hideout Writer: Cool. (see what I did there?)

-Yukidog: and you get them for unbeatable price: 0,00 $ and if you review tomorrow, you will get one for free!

That's all, now its time to pack up and go to my friend's prom…

The question is: Should I drive there and stay sober or should I go there and get so drunk that I'll forget who I am?

Read a chapter  
Save a writer


	326. Chapter 324 No one's strange thing

We shall see what will happen today.

* * *

Chapter 324: No one' strange thing

Just like every day, even today the thanators started to hunt at approximately same time. Marco, Polo and Christian were on the hunt and were hoping to find something really tasty today. Marco went alone while Polo and Christian went together for they were convinced that what Rick taught them was surely better than hunting alone. Marco however knew better than that, he knew that their mother wouldn't be exactly happy to learn that they were hunting together like a mates. The idea of his brothers being mates was so hilarious that Marco couldn't keep the laughter in and laughed out loud, imagining his brothers kissing each other in a passionate way.

That was enough to make him laugh hysterically like some sort of maniac, when he finally managed to calm himself down enough to continue the hunt. He realized that he probably scared the wildlife away from this area thanks to his maniacal laughter. He quickly regretted laughing like that when he was supposed to be all silent and concentrated. He then immediately noticed it, a smell he never smelled before. The smell was really intense. Marco didn't know how oil smelled like, and Observer whose joints were treated with the small amount of oil Alexandra found among the weapons kit Omaticaya managed to gather, wasn't aware of smelling like that.

Marco quickly found the source of the smell. It wasn't that hard considering that Observer was also walking through the forest like he owned the place. The small thanator was however surprised by the proportions of that thing. Observer was certainly thin when it came to his fixed limbs. He however looked more like a dead man instead of famished human. His jaw looked like it was picked clean of the flesh by some scavenger just recently.

"_What is that thing?_" Marco thought, and instead of acting like a thanator and killing it before trying to figure out what it was, he acted more like a human. Curiosity overruled his hunger, probably because the thing which was walking in general direction of the Valley. It didn't have much meat on it anyways, and the meat which remained on him seemed to be inedible. Which was also confusing Marco. Marco never saw a thing whose meat wouldn't be edible, even the Thanatorish meat would be edible, but it was a bad thing to eat it, it meant that you are either a person which must be avoided at all costs, or you were unsuccessful in hunts and you have managed to find only a corpse of a fellow Thanator who was probably just as unsuccessful as you were.

"_You shall not eat your fellow thanator unless he was already dead and you were dying from hunger_" Marco remembered just how their mother taught them this rule. The strange being however kept on walking toward the valley of thanators and Marco realized that when it gets there, who knows what it will do. He therefore decided to play a hero and save the day by killing this thing first. The creature was about as tall as Rick and was probably blind for Marco knew that every creature had to blink eventually, and if this creature was build like Rick, then blinking was mandatory in order to keep his eye protected and undamaged. This creature however didn't blink and the place, where his eyes were supposed to be, was covered by a strange bone-like things. Little did Marco know that those bone-like things were actually Observer's eyes.

"_Blind and hungry, it won't get any easier._" Marco thought as he slowly snuck up behind it and prepared to pounce it. The smell of lubricated metal was strong. Marco thought that it must've been his blood which made him stink like that, for there was absolutely no other possible reason to smell this intense. Although everyone had a smell, everyone except humans and this thing tried to hide it. Humans weren't trying to hide it but their smell wasn't this intense either. When Marco was ready to pounce it, he saw a movement in the bushes on his right. He immediately froze because the sounds were loud enough to be heard even by this blind thing. Observer indeed looked toward the bushes, he even turned his whole body toward it, he then also turned his head toward Marco who froze up and tried to stay completely quiet.

Observer however noticed him and immediately prepared himself to the upcoming fight, he did that however only mentally for Marco didn't see anything that would indicate the hostile behavior of this strange thing. Quite the opposite, the creature seemed to be relaxed all the time. At least until Polo and Christian, who were responsible for the noise coming from the bushes came running toward the Observer. Observer wasted no time and decided to face them. This however made an opening for Marco who immediately jumped on him from the side and tried to bite his hand off. That's when he found out that this creature was solid as stone. The bite didn't seem to hurt it, it however seemed to annoy him. Observer just twisted his arm in unnatural way and hit Marco in its mouth, and thus making the Thanatorish fangs bury into the original flesh-metal.

Polo went for Observer's legs which seemed to be quite frail, they were as frail as four of your average rifles welded together in order to form a base for a leg. Christian went after the face and thus was the immediate threat for Observer who punched him while he was mid air. When the metallic fist connected with the strong jaw, the resulting crack could've been heard quite clearly even from several meters away. Christian flew to the side and there he remained, mewling in pain. He was never injured this much before and thus he wasn't used to it. Polo grabbed Observer's right leg and tried to yank it to the side, this resulted in Observer falling to his heavy butt, but as Observer knew that this was going to happen, it also resulted in smashing Marco's head on the ground.

Marco got knocked out instantly, making it only one thanator against him as Christian was too busy trying to move his aching mouth. Before Observer could react to it, the right leg got yanked again, this time with greater strength and thus managing to yank it out of the socket. When polo realized that he was holding a whole leg and that the observer was still resisting so much that he might try to kill him, he immediately dropped it and quickly ran behind Observer in order to attack him from behind and thus increasing his chances against him. Observer didn't have time to reposition himself in order to prevent being jumped upon and so he simply lied down, making the Polo who tried to jump on him miss his head and by mere centimeter and then land in front of him. BY that time, Observer already held him by his tail.

Polo cried out when Observer pulled him closer toward him by his tail. Polo immediately tried to claw the hand which was holding it but the strength of this thing was unaltered by the wounds his claws were doing. When Observer got polo close enough, he grabbed him by its leg and then yanked it backward, making the polo fall to the ground. He then proceeded and used his free leg to kick the polo in the head. The first kick enraged him, the second one enraged him even more and the fifth kick finally managed to make him rather dizzy. In fact Polo was so dizzy that he didn't notice that he was being kicked by two legs in the end, as Observer picked his disconnected one and hit him with it too. When polo finally stopped resisting, Observer stopped to figure out who just attacked him.

"**Three young thanators, sneak attack from side.**" He said as if he was debriefing himself.

"**Damage insignificant, status of the enemy: unconscious**"He then finished the report while re-attaching the leg to place and then testing it. His battle was however yet to be finished, for his enemies weren't all unconscious. Christian who will have a nasty looking bruise at his muzzle was still conscious though. He was however horrified when he saw that the creature just put its leg back in place and it moved like it never got ripped off in the first place. Not only that it was plain creepy but his two brothers who were probably dead for they weren't moving at all, had fought for nothing.

Christian was however a smart thanator and knew when it was time to turn tail and run away. This was the right time to do it. He however couldn't leave his brothers just lying there.

Observer meanwhile stood up, looked around as if he tried to figure out which way did he come here, he spotted Christian who was growling at him while slowly backpedalling away from the creature, which didn't care at all. It looked like it wouldn't attack him if he didn't attack it in the first place. Christian however didn't see it like that, observer was a threat and Christian's threatening growl was probably the only thing which was keeping him from jumping on him, and for that reason Christian growled like a rabid animal. When he put enough space between him and observer, observer suddenly started walking toward him. Christian suddenly panicked. The creature was coming after him to finish the job, to exact revenge for attacking him. Christian tried to growl at him louder, but it didn't work at all. Christian quickly jumped to the side as if he was going to attack him again, but this time he stopped after jumping to the side, because the creature didn't turn after him. Christian then realized that he was merely in the way of the creature and that simply moving away from it was enough.

"_I have survived!_" He thought while looking at his brothers. What he saw was even more fascinating, Marco was already dizzily looking around which meant that Polo might as well stand up sooner or later. There was a question however, which required an answer. Why didn't that creature kill them? "_It has the strength to take our lives away from us. Why did he spare us?_" He wondered while watching Observer walk toward the forest.

"[Interesting smell…]" Athena, a name which Rick found suitable for his girlfriend, sniffed the air.

"[What smell?]" Rick asked while holding one of the fruits he picked up earlier.

"[I smell Thanatorish blood mixed with something… I can't even describe the smell… I've never smelled that before.]" She said, making Rick wonder what it might've been.

"[There…]" She said nodding in one direction.

"[It's dying yet it still walks, on two legs]" Athena said and Rick wondered if it was a human or not.

"[It has a most peculiar smell]" She said while walking quickly toward it.

"_I swear to Eywa if Smokey walked all the way from Omaticaya tree to here just to spread his 'weed' from na'vi to thanators, I'm sooo going to get drunk_" Rick thought, for Smokey's weed might've been the source of that peculiar smell, and if she said it was dying it, she might've sensed it wrong, for the weed near his mouth was certainly much hotter than the rest of his body.

* * *

Well Rick I've got to tell you that this isn't Smokey.

"**It's a me, Mari…Observer!**"

Sure thing boss.

We've got not-so-fillery chapter ready. There is a plot in there!

Tomorrow: Chapter about the hunters!

Answerz to readers!

-Hideout writer: Is not!  
-Forgotten shock trooper: I took your advice to the heart, and my stomach to the limits. I'm abstaining for the rest of the week (Starting from tomorrow)

-Dragonrider101: and endanger the future of the na'vi-Thanator alliance? I think not (and I think he might like her… just not in that way)

I think this is enough for today

Read & drink and then review!


	327. Chapter 325 No one and the hunted

"I will be your driver for today" That's the sentence I've said quite frequently today, drove almost everything today. Now I need to steer this chapter to make it plot-related oh joy.

* * *

Chapter 325: No one and the hunted

It was a time to move again. Samantha knew that it was going to be rough day. Just yesterday, she lost her friend yesterday and she wasn't the only one. From total of 35 teams there were just 30 left. She got teamed up with a nerdy looking man. His gun however didn't look too nerdy. Samantha wondered where a nerd like him could get a gun like that, not to mention how the hell he managed to pick it up in the first place. He however at least got a right idea when it came to hunting with these things. Samantha thought that he must've been insane when she saw him carry his handheld M134-PDT handheld Gatling cannon.

Now, when she had a day out there which consisted of merely being outnumbered about thirteen to one by viperwolves, she doubted that he was aiming for overkill. She barely managed to get away from them after they've managed to bring her AMP down. The team number one therefore returned with only one survivor traveling in a battered AMP which was covered in blood of the viperwolf she managed to kill before scaring the others to retreat.

It was a fair exchange if you ask Samantha, she had a little respect for people who simply couldn't stay alive, if you were alive and went through a mission, then she was alright and she might even respect you, but when you die, then she thinks that you are an amateur who couldn't keep himself alive and therefore you deserved whatever end you've just met, and it didn't matter if you died in a battle and thus proving that you were unable to fend off the enemies, but you might as well die because of cancer and you've got the same treatment.

Right now they were outside the Charybdis, deep in the forest of Pandora, which once again proved to be quite hostile. Now however, they were fighting against their own prey. For the hammerhead was once again proving to be quite a resilient animal when it came to attempts to suddenly poison him with absurd amount of lead. He also proved to be quite competitive when he charged against the AMP, trying to prove that he was made out of sturdiest material than the metal which protected Samantha. The competition itself was however canceled as she suddenly decided to jump around, making it rather hard for a head on charge.

The Nerdy fellow who was holding approximately thirty kilos of weight which consisted out of relatively light ammo, somewhat heavier ammo box, the ammo belt, and the mining gun itself which was the heaviest part of the set, luckily for the nerdy man, all this was attached to the armor which was, along with the several holding mechanisms, trying to distribute the weight and thus making the gun a little lighter. The barrel was spinning and the bullets were ripping into the hammerhead's side. It however seemed to be only angered by it. Modified version of GAU-90 which was enhanced for a close range weapon, although almost every GAU 90 had a bayonet-like part on the bottom of the weapon, her melee weaponry was taking it to the limits.

Apparently the bayonet wasn't enough for her as she, along with several engineers who respected her for being able to bring the AMP back mostly intact whenever it was possible, dismantled the gun and instead of the bayonet, they've mounted there an industrial saw made for cutting metal. This particular weapon was just waiting for its chance to bury itself deep into the hammerhead's side. She just needed to wait for a right moment, when the hammerhead turns away from her and concentrates on the nerd guy, even if he turns his head for a split second, she'll have the opening which she will not miss.

The hammerhead however seemed to be quite stubborn and he kept on trying to attack Samantha who made one escape after another, each escape was however narrower than the previous one and each time he attempted to hit her, he was getting closer and closer to her to the point where he was actually capable of hitting her. That's however when the dumb animal realized that it was bleeding from its side as the nerdy fellow with its trusty weapon slowly managed to dig through the tough skin and start hitting the vulnerable flesh under it.

That's when he turned around and attempted to charge the nerdy fellow and that's when the chainsaw sprung to life, with a roar of the engine it was placed on the side of the hammerhead's already exposed flesh and the digging began. AMP was a several times stronger than average na'vi and therefore the pressure with which it was being pushed deeper into the roaring monster was also much stronger. The hammerhead tried to get rid of the attacker but when he finally managed to hit her with his heavily armored head, the hole was too big for survival, not to mention several vital organs being ripped to shreds with a chainsaw.

The monster then moaned and attempted to hit the AMP which was slowly getting up again, but it was useless. While it managed to make a huge crack on the window, the air wasn't leaking out. The hammerhead itself however had some problems trying to breathe. Even the nerdy fellow stopped firing, it was however unknown if he stopped firing because he ran out of ammo or because the gun was just getting too hot, or because he figured out that no more bullets were needed to ensure that this thing dies. The hammerhead tried to attack the nerdy fellow before he died, and he would've succeeded if it weren't for Samantha who decided that one partner per day wouldn't be a nice nickname. She would've earned that one by now for it would be a second partner which she will lose in two days. She therefore rammed the Hammerhead, throwing it off balance and finally, forcing him to die already.

"We've did it" The nerdy fellow, whose name Samantha never bothered to learn, cried out with honest happiness. He was happy that he managed to survive the hunt and he also got one of the biggest animals. He managed to kill it with only one other person, which was making it a little less impressive than killing it all alone but still, it was an incredible feat and he was happy that he managed to do it nonetheless.

"Don't get happy about it just yet, we have to drag it back to the base before we can celebrate anything" Samantha said while looking at the huge monster. There was no way that only two of them could manage to drag this thing back to base.

"Let's call for help then" The nerdy fellow suggested and Samantha realized that there was simply no other way of getting this thing away from here.

"This is predator one, Charybdis please come in!" She said to the radio which only crackled several times before turning silent again. She however wasn't that kind of girl who will only try something once. She will just keep on trying until it is done .The nerdy fellow however seemed to lose hope at the seventh attempt.

"What about team two? They are supposed to be somewhere around here." He advised Samantha once more. She changed the frequency and tried to radio the second squad.

"This is predator one to predator two, come in!" a demanding voice came out of the speaker. Surprising everyone around here, it however didn't surprise the owner of the radio, for he was quite a hardcore guy who got scared only twice in his whole life, the first time was when he learned just how dangerous Pandora was, and the second time was when he realized that he's probably not going to make it. In both instances, his fear was justified in both cases however, for the Pandora was really that dangerous and he didn't make it.

Those who were around him were however surprised. The ikrans who found this prey extremely easy to catch weren't expecting to see them talk again. It was kind of scary when the meat talked to you while you were eating it. It was however easily fixed by ripping the head off and thus destroying the radio while crushing the exopack off the fearless corpse, which was the only human around here who still got his head on for what remained from his companion could fit in a shoe box. The second team simply didn't want to answer the radio.

"[Wait here Rick]" Just like before, Athena was about to place Rick on the floor in order to prevent a fall from her back

"[But I wanted to see you hunt today.]" Rick said in almost begging voice. That was more than enough to convince Athena, who simply couldn't deny Rick something like that. She was proud of her hunting skills and she was more than willing to show them to Rick, for he'll probably think more about her by simply seeing her awesome hunting skills.

"[Alright but hold on tight]" Athena said and Rick smiled at her and then turned toward the smell which seemed to be increasing. Whatever it was, it was heading toward them.

"_If it heads this way, then it must be either really brave or not realizing that I'm here. _" She thought while looking forward to the fight. When Rick was prepared she slowly started walking forward. Although Rick was on her back, he didn't see much from there, in fact he saw her back and her sides but that was all. He however didn't have much time for sightseeing as Athena prepared for a jump. He however noticed observer right before she jumped. Not being able to stop her before she jumped, he at least attempted to stop her from actually hurting him.

"[Stop!]" He managed to yell while she was in air. She wasn't paying much attention to him right now. She was concentrated on pouncing on the strangely looking humanoid which was trying to evade her attack by jumping to the side. He however managed to evade it only partially for she managed to hit his legs which, as usually, got ripped off.

"[Stop please!]" Rick once again said, stopping Athena before she could smash the humanoid and put it out of its misery.

"[You want to kill it together with me?]" She asked. The idea of killing something together seemed to be rather appealing to her.

"[That's observer, he's my friend.]" Rick said with a neutral expression on his face and Athena immediately realized what she has done.

"[I've ripped his legs off…]" She mumbled, shocked. After a moment however, she realized that observer was no thanator and therefore she didn't violate any rules. "_Rick certainly makes recognizing thanators rather confusing_" She thought and then she looked at the legs.

"[There is nothing we can do to help him now, let's kill him painlessly.]" She offered but Rick gave her a faint smile while saying "[he'll be up on his legs in no time, could you please put me down?]" He asked but by that time Observer was already preparing for a counter attack. Just when Athena placed Rick on the ground, she got hit in the face. Something hard hit her in her cheek. It was hard enough to be felt but not hard enough to make any real damage. She looked at the legless person which just threw one of its legs at her.

"Cease fire" Rick said to Observer while sitting on the ground. Observer who was ready to throw the other leg looked at him and then relaxed.

"**I found you.**"

* * *

Yay, way to go. If enemy rips off your legs, then kick him by throwing them on him!

I hereby promote Observer from 'synthetic lifeform' to 'awesome synthetic lifeform'

Yay! Answers to readers before I fall asleep right on the spot

-Sana-dracios: I've understood only two thirds of your reviews "Yay" and "Plot" YOU WIN!  
-Forgotten shock trooper: Magnets are solution to everything *Put Troll face here*

-Dragonrider101: If you were in Rick's shoes, would you like a giant thanatoress who obviously has hots for you 'in that way?' [chose your words wisely!]

-The stone tiger: at least she is not chicken!

-The stone tiger: because he has no booze to bargain with ?

-Na'viBambi: "[First rule: Do not talk about the fighting!]"

Now all you have to do is:

Read & Review  
because I won't


	328. Chapter 326 No one's way

Here it is again, we're going to make another chapter just for you.

By "We", I mean me and my fantasy. "And me." Yeah and Eywa too.

* * *

Chapter 326: No one's way

It didn't take too long for Harry's suit to be repaired by the skilled technicians who worked for approximately an hour before they've fixed it completely. Harry however didn't trust them because they were 'too fast' for his liking. It was more like they've just switched the first and the damaged suit and exchanged it for another one. Which would also explain why it suddenly didn't fit on him like it used to, but they've managed to fix that by 'performing alterations on the suit'.

"_Yeah more like altering the belt..._" Harry thought while taking the suit after its second alteration. Hour and half was all it took. Harry however certainly took his time when it came to returning back to the Pandora's forests where his friends were waiting for him.

"_Yeah, right. I'm sure that they are waiting there just for me, they probably think I'm dead._" He thought, while trying to adjust the frequency back to the frequency his team used. He left Charybdis after the lunch for obvious reasons, MRE be damned. He would be a fool to eat the standard MRE while there was a canteen which was serving fishes, an actual dead fishes. Although everyone looked at him like he was mad when he enjoyed the taste of the fish, he didn't care at all. He just kept on eating that fish-like thingy. He then took a shower and grabbed his gun from the armory before he set out. About an hour passed since he set out from the Charybdis on foot. "_Damn them!_" He thought, remembering the officer who was responsible for aircrafts and tactical drops.

"_It wouldn't be stealthy to just fly over there and be dropped like soap… We would get f*cked by the local wildlife because of you."_ The officer said. Harry however earned some satisfaction by flipping a finger on him while he was turned back. Right now, Harry was going to walk over half of the Pandora in order to get back to his team which might be elsewhere, and that was rather probable considering who was leading them in the first place.

How could the captain expect him to put a bullet through Rick's or Jake's head was however beyond him. He would need to get either extremely close to both of them and then again, he should be willing to do it. He however didn't want to do it just yet, because they were scrutinized by the Na'vi and Rick was currently hanging out with two or more rather big predators who were more than willing to stab harry in the eye should any chance to do so arise, so he was cool with Rick being benevolent when it came to Harry. Harry therefore wondered if his mission had any sense at all. "_Maybe that crazy guy might help me._" He thought, realizing that there was this probably slightly insane man running around here. He never caught his name however, which was making things rather complicated when it came to localizing that guy.

"_That is, if he's still alive, if he's not then I'll just endanger myself and the mission by trying to find him. Is it worth it?_" Harry thought. Thinking while being in the middle of rather dangerous forest was however a bad idea. Bad things happen to those who are not paying attention all the time. The fates of such beings ranged from being eaten, to being horribly mutilated while being eaten, the luckier persons might even manage to survive one or two encounters with the danger, but at rather steep price.

Harry was going to find out that it is dangerous to think while walking through here too. At one second, he was merely walking through the forest while being cloaked and in another moment, he was lying on the ground in great pain. Obviously, not only fauna was against him, but flora too. For example the root which was conveniently placed in front of a covered hole was just waiting for a man like him to fall in there. Not only that he almost managed to twist his ankle in a way which would make it almost impossible for him to get to the Omaticaya village, but he also managed to hit his head while falling into the hole.

"It takes a SPECIAL kind of retard to dig a hole in the middle of the forest!" He yelled while lying on the bottom of the hole. The hole was however rather shallow, like there was a tree which was ripped from the ground by something heavy. The hole was also quite narrow, so if there was another person who will trip over the same root, it simply won't fit into the hole unless he would try to get in there. That however presented a new challenge for Harry, who was in awkward position in a place which didn't allow him to simply turn around.

"Crap!" He said while he struggled to get free.

"[What exactly is it?]" Athena asked while watching Observer put the second leg in place and then move it again. It was quite shocking for her to see something reattach its limbs and the move it again.

"[It is a… human, made out of metal.]" Rick tried to explain the whole thing while Observer was fixing himself again.

"[That is no human, humans cannot do that.]" Athena said while nodding toward Observer who obviously wasn't happy with the way he re-attached his legs and therefore disconnected it in order to re-connect it again.

"[It's a human made by humans, we've created it like this.]" Rick tried once again but she countered it again.

"[You humans can breed and chose what will your offspring look like?]" She asked him, this time with more interested tone than before. It would've been a good reason to mate with humans if they were capable of that.

"[No, we create them like you created the splints for my legs… Using either our bare hands to create things like splints or tools, and with really good tools, you can create something like him]" Rick said, noticing that Athena seemed to be less impressed when he told her how things were in reality.

"What are you doing here Observer?" Rick asked observer who was once again standing on his feet. Right now, Rick was envious of Observer's ability to simply repair itself to be able to walk.

"**Rescue mission was launched in order to ensure that you were alive. Mission status: error: Mission canceled.**" Observer said, confusing Rick.

"Why it was canceled?" Rick asked, wondering who would order a rescue mission for him. Sure, the na'vi might think that he is important enough to be rescued, but why bother? Rick went here on his own accord, fully aware of the dangers of being ripped to shreds by angry thanators. Besides, Jake knew where he went, and he even agreed to not send anyone after him since Rick knew that it would be too dangerous for anyone to go here. Observer's legs were a proof of that. While he never saw them in their undamaged state, he was pretty sure that they weren't bent in so many places and in so many different ways. It was a wonder that Observer was capable of walking straight with them.

"**Mission was canceled due to news about your whereabouts from the stealth operatives**" Observer added, making it clear why it was canceled.

"Then why are you here?" Rick asked an obvious question to which Observer apparently had no answer, or he didn't bother trying to come up with an answer.

"Why are you here?" Rick however insisted on learning why was Observer here and thus demanded an answer.

"**I do not know.**" The answer which Rick least expected has came and bit him in the ass, he didn't think that Observer was one of those robots who would do things because they've felt like it.

"[It is not safe for him here]" Athena pointed out and Rick nodded. He will however find out how it is going to be with the alliance tomorrow, so he'll need to hide Observer till then in order to be sure that he'll be able to help him get home.

"[Yet he'll stay here for at least a day, he was sent here by the na'vi to ensure that I was still alive.]" Rick said but then he realized that he might've said too much.

"[Why are na'vi so concerned about you?]" She asked and he looked at her, thinking about the possibilities which were in front of him. He might tell her the truth from the beginning which might end up in her being mad at him, or maybe be glad that he was honest. "_In worst case scenario, she'll decide to get rid of Tarya and claim me for herself._" Rick thought.

"[I have a mate there.]" Rick said and Athena just nodded. He wasn't hoping for a reaction like that, in fact he was wondering if she was alright with it or if her rage was silently boiling inside of her, just waiting for another word which will set the whole reaction off.

Athena just nodded. He wasn't hoping for a reaction like that, in fact he was wondering if she was alright with it or if her rage was silently boiling inside of her, just waiting for another word which will set the whole reaction off.

"[You have told me you've never been on a mate-hunt before…]" She began as if she was going to be both sad and angry at him.

"[And I've never been. Na'vi have no such practices.]" Rick said, making her stop completely. She wasn't angry anymore, now she was disgusted and confused.

"[You've found a mate among na'vi? Disgusting.]" She spoke her mind like she always did. Rick hoped to avoid this conversation, but he also didn't want to lie to her which was making the avoidance almost impossible for him.

"[You know, I'm not a good thanator mate. I might be a good human friend, but being a thanator mate is just beyond my abilities.]" He said as if he was trying to explain it to her, but she already knew those things. Athena wasn't dumb and she knew that even though he was declared a thanator and was a pleasant companion and wannabe mate. He and She will never be able to have children of their own.

"[Then why were you even trying?]" She asked him, putting him in extremely hard position. He certainly liked her, she was a good friend, and if he was a thanator, then she'll be an excellent mate. He however wasn't a thanator, but a human.

"[Because I like you. You are a great woman! If I was a thanator in body, then you would be my mate. Nobody, even alpha would stand in my way of making you happy.]" Rick said all those words from his heart. He was completely honest with her, for he could see her beauty even now, yet he was still unable to even think about the possibility of mating with her. "_I'm not Thanatorish enough to even think about that_"

"[I understand.]" She said while hanging her head.

"Help me up" Rick said to Observer who quickly lifted him up like he weighted nothing.

"Get me closer to her" Rick once again whispered to Observer who obeyed this order just like he obeyed the previous one. Rick's legs were however dragging on the floor, which was making it rather painful for him. Athena was obviously sad when the idea of ideal family was popped like a balloon. Saddened, she closed her eyes, trying to overcome the sadness. Now that the words were said out loud, it hurt a lot more than she expected.

Rick decided to move on his own for Observer wasn't exactly the most careful being around here. Rick didn't imagine that each step will hurt that much, but it did. He took three steps in order to get over to Athena's hanged head and give her a hug, even though it was just around her nose.

"[It doesn't mean that we cannot be good friends though.]" He tried to calm her down

* * *

This chapter is sad. I declare it a chapter full of sadness with a little plot inside

Now I'm all depressed… damn,

Answers to reviews

-Hideout Writer: Why not?

-Forgotten shock trooper: How about those giant AMPS?

-Mikethecripple: Observer is not related to Chuck Norris in any way, any similarities between them are purely coincidental.

-Yukidog: Good to know that you weren't that lazy to review

-Dragonrider101: Madness is a gift… Use it wisely: do a barrel roll!

-Na'viBambi: Both of them at once… You sir, have failed so hard.

-The stone tiger: Now I have to alter the ending for this fanfic because you've said it… Damn you!

I feel so depressed!  
I need to find a good Thanatorish girlfriend!

Read & Review


	329. Chapter 327 No one and the big girl

The story stopped responding. Reason: hungapp.

* * *

Chapter 327: No one and the big girl

Rick was hugging Athena tightly, he didn't know if she is going to be alright, or if she snaps at him or if she kills him out of anger. "_She might also go and seek out Tarya out of jealousy, who knows what is running through her mind right now" _Rick thought while shuddering. He didn't want that, he didn't want her to do anything besides forgiving him, that was however rather improbable. Athena just stood there. Probably thinking about what was she going to do with her life, with her ex-mate and with his metal puppet which was just staring at them.

She partially blamed him for bringing this rather painful topic to them. She knew that it was going to be that way. She however hoped that it will come later rather than sooner. In fact, she hoped that later meant never. She was however glad that he didn't want to just leave her and instead offered to be a friend, thanator or not. She really liked him for the lengths he was willing to go in order to impress her. She wasn't that surprised he managed to win a heart of some other woman than her. Although she wasn't exactly happy that he had his heart set for a different person, she was willing to forgive that person for stealing Rick's heart.

"[I understand]" She said after a few moments of silence, making Rick to stop hugging her. He was hugging her all this time, he was even standing on his broken legs, and although they didn't hurt like several days ago, it was still painful to stand on them. He however ignored the pain in order to be able to hug her a little longer.

"[I'm glad]" He said, giving her a kiss on her nose. A gentle kiss full of friendship and maybe with a small hint of love, he didn't see her as a scary thanatoress which he saw several days ago. He saw a good friend, a friend who will always be there for him, should he fall on the ground she'll help her and if she falls on the ground, then he'll be the one who will get a crane to help her up too. Although they were completely different, that didn't stop them from being best friends. There was nothing that could stop them from doing whatever they wanted. "_Except doing that stuff… I'm not sure I could survive that, and that she could enjoy that._" Rick thought while giving her that kiss.

"[I'm waiting for Alpha's decision. If he says the alliance will be made, then I'll go back to tell it to Na'vi, if he says it will not be made, then I'll also go back… Nobody said anything about you not coming with me. If you want, then we can go back together… Provided you'll stop eating them]" Rick joked and Athena laughed, her laughter was what Rick needed to hear the most. Even though it sounded like a purr of enormous kitten, it was both disturbing and comforting at once.

"[It will be hard to leave my friends behind…]" She began a sentence which was going to make Rick feel special by saying that she'll prefer his company instead of them.

"[They can go too, provided that they will also stop eating humans and na'vi]" Rick said, grinning.

"[Humans too?]" She asked while giving him an amused look.

"[Yeah, there are few of them which can't be eaten because they are friends…you know how it is]" Rick said while being happy that she seemed to forgot about the whole 'I have a different girlfriend and I'm too small to have sex with you' thing. She was still thinking about it though. If there was a way for her to be able to get closer to Rick, then she was willing to do it. She however didn't want to get rid of his mate, for unlike na'vi.

Thanators had a different philosophy which said that once you get tired of your mate, you were free to find another one, but you were allowed to have only one at the time, exceptions however applied for alpha male who was supposed to spread his superior DNA all around in order to ensure that only the best genes were used in production of the future generations. Athena therefore thought that Rick will eventually find whoever was his mate now boring and then she was the second in a line.

For she was quite sure that when he'll get to the point where he'll look around for a new potential mates, he'll choose her and will also be quite willing to find a way for it to work. She was sure that he'll pick her as another mate for he already proven to her that he loved her, by getting your legs broken just to be able to bring your friend a gift which was never given before to anyone.

"[I will ask them, but I don't have to think about coming with you]" She said, giving Rick a lick which was also full of love, friendship but most of all, drool. Rick was okay with mostly everything, but drool was taking it to the limits. The loving kiss was however 'too loving' for him and he couldn't keep balance on his legs and fell backward. Instead of hitting the ground, he was caught by a huge paw. One of the four paws was enough to stop his fall and also provide an excellent sitting cushion with nicely decorated sides.

"[Thanks]" Rick said, smiling at the thanatoress who caught him.

"[It seems that I'll have to keep an eye on you.]" She said while raising her paw in the air and putting Rick on her muzzle.

"_She has a perfect sense of humor._" Rick though when he realized that he was placed on top of her nose in order to be visible at all times.

"Observer, follow us." Rick said and Observer just nodded, following them deeper into the forest, for the main reason why they've came here was to sate Athena's hunger.

"Just a little further!" Harry said, but his voice was muffled by both his helmet and the dirt which was piling on top of the helmet. In order to get out of the hole, he decided to dig himself out. At first he tried to enlarge the space in order to be able to fit in there and then turn around, he however found out that he was merely burying his head deeper into the dirt, and so he started to dig a tunnel out of there, the soil was wet however and his hands were his only tool. His stubbornness was however his main motivator, he was more than willing to dig his way out if it meant that he'll survive another day.

"Almost there!" He thought, while finally managing to dig a hole around him which was wide enough for him to turn upside down or in this case the upside up. Climbing out of the hole was rather easy after about an hour of digging. When he got out of the hole however, he found out that there was another problem, and that problem was all the mud and dirt which seemed to be rather sticky, a sticky mud on a stealth suit meant that even if it could become invisible, the mud will still be visible and thus rendering the suit useless.

"God damn it!" He said, as he slowly started to pick a piece of mud after another. When he was almost done however, he heard rather loud sounds. He quickly jumped into the nearest bush for he still wasn't capable of becoming invisible. He however quickly realized that there was no need to hide in the bushes for the owner of those sounds was a gigantic metallic monster known as AMP. "_It is not normal AMP though… It's one of those beasts used on Charybdis._" Even though he couldn't remember their official name, he knew that it was either this or a dozer for there wasn't much more tracked vehicles which could traverse the Pandora's jungle without being destroyed in a matter of minutes or got disrupted by a matter of seconds. The Pandora's magnetic field was still trying to destroy every piece of equipment RDA brought here.

"_Whoa, where is it heading?" _Harry thought, even though he couldn't see it yet. Wherever it was going, it was just passing around here somewhere for the sound was loud enough to be heard even in the nearby settlement which was still not sure what the humans wanted around here.

Their tsahik however wasn't going to live in the darkness for the rest of her life though, she of course sent the hunters who were willing to stalk the humans and find out what they were doing. Right now, one of them was returning.

"_**I see you**_"He said when he reached the Tsahik who just nodded in reply.

"_**What have you seen Mot?**_ " She asked him directly and he quickly reported what he saw along with his friends who however decided to stay there and watch them for a little bit longer.

"_**My tsahik, they are hunting animals whose bodies they carry to their strange island. We think that they are doing it for the meat.**_" Mot said and the Tsahik looked at the island whose tower could've been seen from the village. They didn't have any encounter with the humans since their demons came to the village and since the demon they've captured escaped. The humans said it clearly, they didn't wish their brethren to be held against their will by the na'vi, but for some reason, they were also unwilling to oppose the na'vi directly. Their weapons were obviously made powerful enough to spit their projectiles far. In fact she saw just how far it was, for the human hunter who was shooting from top of their tower proved to be an excellent shot. The na'vi didn't have that kind of weapons. They however didn't need it in the first place.

"_**How many of them are out there?**_" She asked and Mot replied with uncertainty in his voice.

"**We saw about three dozen of them**" This answer however made Tsahik wonder why would they hunt so much? She heard about the human hunting parties before, but they were rare. Finding a hunting party composed out of humans was as rare as surviving an encounter with enraged Thanator: It was possible but not everyone could do it.

"_**It could be that they are trying to starve us**_" The Tsahik said, she knew how many animals were out there, and that hunting them too much might cause them to move to a different area and thus leaving the village to either starve, or to live from the fruits. The village was of course gathering fruits more than usually since the humans came to their forest. It had two meanings, the first one was supplies and the second one was some sort of preparation for a prolonged period of time with less meat which will probably be caused by the humans hunting in the area.

"_**Eywa must know about this, and so must the other clans…**_" She said to Mot who immediately knew what was going to happen. She'll send him to either tipani tribe or to the Omaticaya tribe.

"_**It will be done.**_" Mot said.

* * *

More characters… How the hell am I supposed to keep track of them?

"I trust that your mind is strong enough to remember them all"

Thanks for a vote of confidence then Eywa.

In other news, 800 kilos heavy car pulling 1800 kilos heavy car to the top of the hill…  
My car is both awesome and partially damaged from all that pulling, it is a good deed though!  
(That and I'll happily fix my car… because she's worth it!)

Answers to readers!  
Hideout writer: I'm the writer you've got for free… What the hell did you expect? (LOL)

-Dragonrider101: Did you press the Z or R twice? If not then you must do another barrel roll!  
-forgotten shock trooper: Not only awkward, but also mysterious!

-The stone tiger: Why the hell not? Thanators aren't like "da squishy hummies! "

-Yukidog: You should get a vaccine shot against depression.

-The good doctor: "**I do not understand the concept of "lonely" please specify"**

-Na'viBambi: Worst. Plan. Ever.

-Mikethedisabled: No Estimated time (Although I was hoping for 400 or so chapters). oh and the teddy bear is mine!

But the saga of dune is far from over…  
I meant Rick… not dune… rick!  
damn…

Read & Review


	330. Chapter 328 No one's philosophy

Something horrible happened to me today. More info at the bottom of the chapter

* * *

Chapter 328: No one's philosophy

Thanty had a beautiful vacation, he got a rest from his usual hunting for the clan and instead of hunting until lunch, instead of that he got time for something that was really worth his time. For his girlfriend who was everything to him.

"[You can press harder, I'm not that fragile]" Thanatoress said to him while purring. He was once again using his skills to massage her. "_I'm spoiling her, but man… It certainly pays off_" He thought while she was once again underneath him as he massaged her backs. Her tail was wrapped around his leg and the whole scene was dangerously close to a mating session. Thanatoress was just about to get to heaven when No one arrived and disturbed them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important" Rick said in English, just to be safe. Thanatoress opened one of her eyes and looked at him. He was sitting on a nose of some other thanator, which she immediately recognized as his girlfriend.

"[Look what the thanatoress brought it]" She said, making Thanty chuckle. She was getting more and more familiar with the human and na'vi culture thanks to Thanty who now had literally whole days just to teach her, massage her or just to be with her.

"[I just came to introduce her…]" Rick said but Thanty seemed to be too busy massaging his girlfriend to reply, so it was all upon Thanatoress to say something, because Athena didn't want to say anything just yet, maybe because that would require opening her mouth which might or might not result in Rick's fall.

"[Nice to meet you, I'm Thanatoress.]" Thanatoress began and Athena couldn't stop herself from saying "[I've figured out that much.]" This sentence was apparently very hilarious because the all serious masseur started laughing, while Thanatoress just sighed.

"[It's a name. Na'vi and Humans use them to refer to each other… Rick and Thanty here decided to call me that.] Thanatoress said while being rather grumpy. She had a reason to be grumpy though, because Rick and Athena were the ones who interrupted her massage just in time when she was getting close to complete relaxation, when she however was so close, she had to stop relaxing and even though Thanty was doing his best, she simply couldn't get the feeling right since she had to concentrate on the conversation.

"[Why do you do that?]" Athena asked Rick who was barely able to stay on top of her muzzle.

"[Well, back on earth, there were a lot of humans, just as many as there are straws of grass over there]" Rick said pointing toward the grass which was growing all around.

"[That many?]" She asked, not wanting to believe that.

"[Yes that many]" Thanty answered.

"[How do you know that?]" Athena asked while giving Thanty a skeptical look. Thanty, without actually stopping massaging his mate answered the question with ease.

"[It's thanks to Rick… He actually inhabited my body for a few days back then.]" Thanty said as if it was a thing which happened quite often and therefore there was no need to even explain it.

"[What?]" Athena asked, completely puzzled by what Thanty just said. While she understood every word he said, the sentence he created with those words was completely unbelievable.

"[I'll tell you later about it.]" Rick stepped in order to prevent more confusion from forming up.

"[So Rick, did you give her a name yet?]" Thanatoress asked, making Rick wonder if she'll be okay with a name he picked up for her.

"[I have a nice name for her… If you like it, you can keep it, if not, then I'll come up with another one]" Rick said to Athena who was thinking about nodding but then realized that it would end up with Rick on the floor again.

"[Tell me]" She said without moving her head

"[I thought you might actually like the name:] Athena [It was a name of human goddess of war, wisdom and crafts.]" Rick started explaining while Thanty just looked at Thanatoress.

"[He must really like her.]" To which, Thanatoress replied "[Why do you think so?]"

Thanty just smiled at her "[He named her after a goddess…]" Thanty pointed out and Thanatoress looked at Rick and then at Athena.

"[Tarya will not be happy]" Thanatoress said with serious tone, making Thanty wonder if she really meant it or if she just said that because she had no idea how to respond to a situation like that.

"_I wouldn't know what to say either_" He thought while continuing the massage.

"[At-heen-a]" Athena tried to repeat it and Rick just smiled, it was rather hard to pronounce it.

"[Close enough]" Rick said while looking at the thanators who seemed to be enjoying each other quite a lot.

"[Before you start doing, whatever you are planning on doing, I just wanted to tell you that she'll be coming back with us.]" Rick said, not wanting to keep those two lovebirds from doing whatever they were going to do in the first place any longer.

"[Wait what?]" Thanty suddenly stopped, moving away from thanatoress and walked toward Rick who was still on top of Athena's muzzle.

"[You heard me. She's coming back with us.]"

"[I'm not sure if you know what are you doing Rick.]" Thanty replied while trying to look only at Rick, but it was rather hard considering that there was a thanator right behind him, a thanator with a name which belonged to a goddess nonetheless.

"[You want to…]" Thanty thought about a proper term by which he'll somehow manage to tell what he needed to tell without actually letting the person about which he was going to talk know what he was going to talk about.

"[You want to put two nitroglycerin bottles next to each other while you are an earthquake?]" Thanty said, making Athena and Thanatoress wonder what he just said, those two weren't the only ones who didn't know what he was talking about. There was also Rick who was just as confused as those other two females.

"[What?]" Rick asked, raising an eyebrow.

"[I'm just asking if you want to start a catfight or not.]" Thanty tried a different metaphor which was, once again lost on Rick.

"[What the hell are you talking about?]" Rick asked, now thinking that Thanty must've eaten something really bad to make Thanty that way.

"[I'm talking about "The big A, the ground on which you are standing" and about the blue sky which you love so much.]" Thanty said, this time however managing to make Rick partially understand. "_Did I mention it to Thanty?_" Rick wondered, for the name "blue sky" or more sophisticated "blue piece of heaven" was a nickname he gave to Tarya. Therefore the Big A must've been Athena who was now serving as a floor for Rick, which could've meant that he was either lying on her nose, or that he used her in a way which Rick didn't want to even imagine. He however wondered if Thanty thought that he did that thing to her.

"[Why do you think the fight of the cats will happen?]" Rick, finally understanding what Thanty meant, asked in the same way Thanty asked him.

"[Same poles of magnets, both attracted to No one yet pushing away each other.]" Thanty said.

Athena was wondering if they were really having a conversation or if they were just switching words around for no reason at all. Thanatoress seemed to be likely confused by their conversation but she seemed to be even more annoyed by the fact that her mate stopped massaging her and instead of that, he was just talking with his friend.

"[So the nitrate would end up with an explosion eh? I like the idea of big explosion but it's not going to happen since they do not interact with each other, and even if there is a reaction, No one has the neutralizing agent]" Rick replied in return, making Thanty wonder just how does he think he'll be able to pull this off.

"[Unfaithful shall pour the gasoline into the fire]" Thanty said, making Rick realize that even Thanty thought that he had something with this girl.

"[Faith is eternal. No unfaithful beings are in this world.]"

"[Innocence proves nothing, besides, the minds will wonder and fantasy will fill the gaps…]" Thanty said and it took a few moments for Rick to realize that he was saying that bringing a female to the Omaticaya tribe, not to mention the female which liked him a lot, will bring many questions for which there will be no answers at all, meaning that they'll probably find their own truths.

"[I gave a promise, a promise to bring the ring back to the forge…]" Rick said, making Thanty roll his eyes.

"[Alright alright, it's your decision, stop trying to quote Frodo though.]" Thanty was referring to an old classic which Rick not only read but also watched on the old holovision tapes.

"[Sure thing]" Rick replied with a grin.

"[What in Eywa's name were you tow talking about?] Thanatoress asked and Athena added that "[That was what I've wanted to ask]"

"[I was talking about your beautiful body]" Thanty said, quickly rushing back to her. Thanatoress knew that he was lying but the compliment and the fact that he gave her a kiss when he got close to her was enough to make her forget just how weird this encounter was.

"[You too?]" Athena asked Rick who just sheepishly smiled at her. He knew that if he says no, then he'll probably get into trouble, but by saying yes he might get into much worse position.

"[Cat got your tongue?]" Thanatoress quickly supported a fellow female and Rick turned around to face her.

"[No]" He said

"[Then answer]" Thanatoress said in a rather bossy manner.

"[Yes I did]" Rick said. "_I'm so going to get into trouble_" He thought while Athena just smiled at him, she knew just like Thanatoress that those guys were talking about something completely different, but the way Rick admitted that he was talking about just how beautiful she was, was simply so adorable!

* * *

Slightly shorter chapter is not really that much shorter.  
It's also quite fillery for I've got no energy left to come up with something worthwhile, I blame that on my car which attempted to get to the 4th base with me… While I was searching for the problem in the engine, I must've touched a sensitive place for she splashed her bodily fluids all over me!  
(I didn't know I could say that I've managed to make a hole in a plastic pipe in rather erotic way… Way to go! )  
((spent most of my day trying to fix the leak, that's the reason why I'm so tired… The car is fine now though.))

Answers to readers:

-Hideout writer: Use water-based fire extinguisher then

-MiketheDisabled: The plans might be there, but I'll have to gather a lot of inspiration to make a whole new story though.

-Yukidog: I'm still not sure if that's good or not.

-Dragonrider101: Is that a trapcard? Because I have my Magic Jammer right here!

-Na'viBambi: /target Na'vibambi /cast Resurrection

-The stone tiger: It will be more like this:  
Rick: "Why did u do that?" Y_Y  
Eywa:" I dunno, lol" ¯\(°_o)/¯

Heh, that was kind of amusing… Now to the posting part, I just need to finish this before falling asleep!

Read & Review


	331. Chapter 329 No one's lost file

Writefag…err I meant Skreetz here. I have a super important public announcement. There is about 98% probability of no chapter on Saturday… That is all

* * *

Chapter 329: No one's lost file.

Harry was once again on his way, after a few moments of respite, he decided to continue before it gets too dark. Still, the Omaticaya tree was still rather far, at least two or three hours of walking, he however wasn't walking, which was the main reason why he actually got that far in a matter of few hours. He was running for he didn't want to spend a night in the forest. Even though the running was rather exhausting, he was sure that it was better to be exhausted than to be chewed by a random animal. Little did he know that thanks to the second hunt, the area around the Charybdis was relatively safe for no predators could live without their prey, and those predators who chose to hunt humans quickly found out that even though they were small and didn't look as for example pa'li, they've packed quite a firepower and predators who survived such encounters were extremely careful around the humans next time they've met them, for they already knew just how dangerous that little animal can be.

Harry therefore was bound to have uneventful run through the forest if it weren't for that sticky mud. He ran through the forest without looking where he was going, that was bound to get him in trouble. He however didn't fall into any hole again, instead of falling into one, he managed to run through incredible amount of mud, adding the dirt which he wasn't able to get off after the close encounter with the hole in the ground, the stealth system finally realized that the energy output was too large for it to maintain the cloaking. In a second Harry was once again clearly visible. He however realized it too late.

"_Oh crap…_" He thought when he realized that he might've been running all this way while being completely visible, it was a scary idea, mostly because invisibility was his only weapon against predators or prying eyes. He might've been armed with guns and all but when being all alone, there was a low probability of him being able to defend himself from anything beside boredom, and even then it'll be a fight of his life. He was however observed from above, and it wasn't observer who was doing all the observations, it was a bunch of hunters who spotted him after they were moving from team four toward team seven, for they were supposed to spy on all of them.

"_**It is him!**_" The first hunter whispered to the other who nodded and thus they've confirmed the identity of the demon that was now running away from them.

"_**Should we try to capture him?**_" The second one asked the first one who shrugged. They've remembered how their first capture of this person went, luckily there were no casualties from his escape, but there were several bullets flying from Eywa knows where and Tsahik was convinced that the humans could kill them all if they wanted in the first place, they've just proved it by the bullets which kept on coming and kept hitting everything that could endanger this demon in the first place.

"_**Watch him. I'll go ask the tsahik.**_" The second one then suggested and left in a hurry.

Meanwhile on Charybdis, the captain was getting more and more skeptic about the mission he gave to the stealth operative which left several hours ago. The stealth ops team was a good team, but their members were all utterly useless when it came to being alone. "_It seems like their dumb luck increases when they are together. Maybe it works that way, if you gather a lot of stupid people, there is a high chance of them having incredible luck_" The captain thought. There was no way in hell Harry could actually kill Rick or Jake on his own, therefore captain needed to somewhat make sure that both of them will die. Or at least Jake, for the computer was still searching in recovered archives from Hell's gate. Apparently the scientist who was living in the hells gate encrypted the archives and altered important parts of it for some reason. "_I can't believe that they've let him run away!_" Captain once again rolled his eyes. The radio receiver he had in his ear crackled to life, bringing him back to reality.

"Sir, the search you've requested has been completed…" The man on the other side of the radio came with a message and Captain just smiled. Apparently, it was his turn to get lucky. He was performing a search in the archives, trying to find out something about the mysterious No one.

"Any results?" The captain asked and the man on the other side of the radio confirmed this by saying "Yes sir."

"Send the results to computer in my office, stealth transmission as usual..." Captain ordered

"Sir Yes sir!" the man on the other side said and in a matter of seconds, Captain's computer which was in his room activated, saying that he received a message. 'Stealth transmission' was a special kind of transmission on board of Charybdis. According to protocol, every transmission aboard Charybdis was recorded and logged for security reasons. Stealth transmission however didn't appear in those logs and weren't recorded at all. It was thanks to those 'Stealth transmission's' the captains were capable of communication behind Commodore's backs.

When Captain reached his terminal and sat down to see what those results brought, he was surprised to see that No one actually existed.

"Rick No one, Private first class…" Captain mumbled. He then waited for the rest of the result to load. There was a service history which contained his military history. Captain looked at it and chuckled. Apparently, this guy was a problematic one from the beginning, and the supervisors had tried to get rid of him in most creative ways, he was found drunk on duty numerous times and there were several others violations but nothing to severe, or at least until Captain got over to the part which was altered a little. The text that followed the service history was marked as 'forced entry'. There were several sentences covering Rick's history after 'changing employees' as it was written in the log.

Captain couldn't believe what was written in there and so he had to say it out loud for himself to confirm that he wasn't dreaming.

"After leaving the „Relatively Demented A**tards" he decided to seek employment with less radical group called the na'vi. His plans are according to him 'Worldwide peace and becoming boozehound extraordinaire'"That was the end of a forced entry. It must've been a work of either the scientist, or Rick himself, the picture attached to it was also quite peculiar. The picture was distorted as if one was looking at it through an empty bottle. Every picture seemed to be like that except the last one where he was actually holding the bottle sideways. It looked more like a blog page than a part of archives about the soldiers.

Before Captain could even get angry at the person who did that to the archives, there was a noise of things falling onto the ground right behind his doors, it was like somebody tripped over a janitor while carrying every kettle which was on board of Charybdis.

"I'm sorry sir!" The voice came from the other side of the doors. This was enough to get Captain's attention, in fact he was curious since the whole ringing but now he got an excuse to go investigate. He opened the doors and saw a janitor with his hands in the air while staring down to a long anti material sniper rifle which belonged to the drunken sniper whose name was, at least according to the logs, Pete.

"I bet you are sorry, but are you feeling lucky? I didn't shoot today but I can't remember if I had this gun loaded or not…" Captain watched this from approximately two meters away, this all happened across the corridor.

"I…I…I" The janitor started to stutter.

"You, you, you… It's all about you, you egoistical bastard…" Pete said while still aiming at him, making Captain wonder if it was a really good idea to have a man with a gun this big running around while being drunk.

"Yer lucky I'm sober… But do not ever try to ram me with that thing ever again!" Pete said pointing toward the mop and several other things which were lying around the pushcart which Janitor was apparently pushing just a few seconds ago.

"What do you think you are doing soldier?" Captain began, scaring Pete so much that he jumped. He then quickly looked at Captain, lowering his gun.

"I was just having a friendly chat with this nice fellow, apparently he'll try to ask my sister out, sir." Pete made a lie on spot, but the scared janitor nodded several times.

"She's quite a fox, sir" He quickly added with a smile so fake that even captain saw right through it.

"I would like to have a word with you." He said toward Pete who put his gun back on his backs and then turned toward the janitor.

"She likes white chocolate!" and then he quickly rushed after the captain. Captain however knew that it has all been a lie, for he read Pete's file before he 'rescued' the incompetent stealth operative in the first place. There was a line which said that Pete didn't have any relatives. No sisters, no brothers and absolutely nothing about his parents. When Pete entered the office, Captain sat behind his table and waited for Pete to come closer.

"Have a seat" Captain said but Pete refused it politely

"I can't sit down with my gun." He said, and captain knew what was going to follow. By putting your weapon onto the floor, you've endangered everyone in the room for almost everyone could trip over it, not to mention the fact that it would look awkward for a professional to simply throw his weapon on the ground and sit in a comfy chair.

"I have a very special mission for you Pete, a mission to kill someone, after we find him of course."

Captain began in rather mysterious way but Pete cut him short because he simply didn't have patience for this. Sure he could lie on the ground all day and wait for someone to appear but when it came to wannabe evil speeches, his patience was shorter than the distance between him and his gun.

"No names needed, just tell me where and when…" Pete said, making Captain even more pleased with his behavior. No names meant that even if he was caught and wanted to explain it, he couldn't because he wouldn't know the name.

"Very well, I'll tell you when we find him… You will be shooting from a flying Samson however, is that a problem?" Captain asked and Pete shook his head.

"Alright then, I'll send for you when we find him" and with that Pete nodded and snapped a salute before leaving the room. After he was sure that he was out of earshot, he started mumbling

"F*cking idiot, who does he think he is? Calling me like that…"

* * *

Angry Pete is angry, and Captain is probably on his list…  
"Nope, he's definitely not on my list!"  
Then what is on your list?  
"Buy tomatoes, garlic, potatoes, mayonnaise and bread"  
…cool!

Oh and yeah, there is really a high probability of no update on Saturday, for I'll be Away from Keyboard probably all day long…

Answers to readers!

-Forgotten shock trooper: Can you imagine the prices for roaming? I heard Eywa-Tel charges a lot for calls, faked or otherwise

-Yukidog: That's right *Awkward laughter*

-Hideout writer: *Skreetz used randomness, your serious argument is invalid!*

-Dragonrider101: He IS the metaphorical earthquake…

-GenericAmerican: Hey, It's you!... who are you again? (just joking… hope you're still enjoying the story)

-The stone tiger: Sure… let's forget it all happened, never talk about it to anyone okay?

-Na'viBambi: Life is life! (na nah na na nah!)  
(© by opus)

Well… Let's end it right here!

Tomorrow's chapter will be ready in approximately 24 hours

so read and Review!


	332. Chapter 330 No one gets carried away

Thank you for purchasing "Chapter 330 Deluxe, sooner edition" which comes at the total price of "giving up Saturday's chapter" Thank you for your purchase.

* * *

Chapter 330: No one gets carried away.

The night was coming and Harry was just a few kilometers away from the home tree. He however couldn't travel that distance, at all. He was running through the whole forest for quite some time, which left him unable to defend himself afterward.

The invisibility wasn't working for he didn't clean his suit yet, and he had no intention of doing so, he just wanted to lie down and wait for death to claim him, for his legs seemed to be heavier than his second girlfriend. "_Oh boy, I can't forget how she looked!_" Harry thought. The sight was really something. Since then, Harry stopped drinking so irresponsibly and drank alcohol only at special occasions such as "Rick rescuing the na'vi" day or "I found booze!" day. Those were the only 'special occasions' at which he actually drank some booze.

"What a day" He mumbled, but even his mouth was tired so much it actually hurt a little to say something. He thought about getting higher in order to avoid the predators but climbing a tree was something unimaginable in his state. Not only that he didn't have enough strength to climb it up, but he didn't even have the strength necessary to look up and see how big the tree actually was. It was so tiring to even think about climbing it up.

"_I have to!_" He thought and with the remaining strength he turned around to face the tree which was his pillow. He was slowly pulling his hand upward for every move was so tiring that he could swear that he was falling asleep right now. When he however realized he was at his limits, his hand finally touched the place where he wanted to place the hand, but then suddenly his legs gave away under the pressure and he started falling.

He didn't climb the tree, he only managed to raise his hand and place it against the tree before he fell backward, thus making the resulting fall far less dramatic and even less dangerous. Harry however wasn't only falling on his backs. He was falling asleep as well. In fact he was asleep even before he hit the ground, making the na'vi who was watching him wonder what was wrong with him. The na'vi didn't have problems with keeping up with Harry. Harry was indeed traveling rather quickly for a human but it was like a jog for the na'vi, jogging for a prolonged period of time however and therefore the na'vi was also slightly tired, but that was all.

"_What is he doing?_ _Did he just die?_" The na'vi thought while watching the demon which wasn't moving, at all!

What was even more peculiar was the fact that he just decided to either sleep or die in a place where there was high probability of predators appearing, and indeed one of them appeared and another one quickly followed. The predators weren't viperwolves as the na'vi thought, instead of viperwolves who traveled on foot, flying creatures came  
"(Is that your human jimmy?)" Sevin asked Jimmy after they've both landed. Jimmy quickly looked at the lying person which was so heavily armored that it was rather hard to determine if it was Rick or not by using one's eyes only. It was the smell which gave Harry away.

"(It is not)" Jimmy said with disappointed tone. He really was disappointed that Rick did not return yet.

"(What do we do with him?)" Sevin asked while looking at the person which seemed to be somewhat cold.

"(He's still alive, and those small people are friends of the blue… err, na'vi. So let's take him back to the Home tree and wait for him to wake up.)" Jimmy said without thinking about things too much, which was why Sevin liked him so much. He didn't think about things too much, he immediately knew what right thing to do was and he did exactly that.

"(You will be an excellent father, you know?)" She asked him with a provocative smile which made him wonder if he said something inappropriate or even suggestive to her, for her reaction was sure surprising.

"(You think so?)" He asked her, not noticing the danger which was getting closer and closer. The na'vi who was still hidden in the tree tops saw the danger immediately, the danger consisted of several viperwolves who seemed to be too hungry to just pass by, ikrans or not, there was a body which simply needed to be eaten! The urge to eat something was greater than survival instinct, which was triggered by the sight of two ikrans already being so close to the relatively fresh meat, for even though Viperwolves had inferior eyes to Ikrans, even they could tell that Harry was still warm, and that meant he was either still alive or just recently killed, both of these things were acceptable for the viperwolves who were already getting into positions.

"(Prove that I'm right, let's say this small one is your son, now show me how will you take care of your son?)" Sevin issued a challenge, still unaware of the viperwolves who were closing in.

"(Alright, first thing I would do is THIS!)" Jimmy said, quickly turning around and catching the viperwolf who dared to try to jump in his general direction, as if he tried to pounce on his son which by the way didn't look like him in any way, not to mention that he wasn't looking like an ikran in the first place, it didn't matter however, because Jimmy was going to prove his girlfriend that he was worth it.

"(After that, I would do this!)" He said after throwing the viperwolf with snapped spine toward his son

"(For him to eat of course, meanwhile I'll take care of the rest with you)" He said to Sevin who unfurled her wings in order to look threatening to the viperwolves who indeed pulled back slightly, only to launch another offensive. By the time they've tried to jump on Sevin, Jimmy was taking care of the third viperwolf in a row. For him, It doesn't matter if he was fighting in the air or on the ground, his every move showed great skill when it came to taking lives, throwing the carcass of the third viperwolf at the fourth, leaving only two for Sevin and two for Harry. Sevin wasn't as skilled when it came to fighting on the ground.

In fact she had little experience with fighting on the ground, for that reason she hunted with 'hit and run' technique until the creature was either dead or too injured to resist her. Now however, the viperwolf managed to bite her in her wing and the second tried to jump on her neck, trying to bite off something from it and thus sealing her fate while the other two viperwolves were trying to pull Harry away. While they were pulling him, their teeth couldn't get through the armor Harry wore and who was therefore disturbed only by the noises of battle, didn't seem to care at all. His dreams were pleasant ones and when he was extremely tired like he was now, he was extremely hard to wake, and therefore some pulling couldn't wake him up.

Jimmy however saw the sixth viperwolf who was trying to bite Sevin in her neck and quickly threw viperwolf number four at the sixth one, managing to hit him right before he sank his teeth into Sevin's nice and smooth neck. She was currently too busy trying to crush the viperwolf's skull between her jaws to notice it, there was some mewling but then there was a comforting crunch as the skull gave away from the pressure and shattered. Jimmy quickly looked at his mate and asked her if she was alright

"(Are you alright?)" The reply she gave him wasn't that unexpected, beside the blood which was trickling down from her wing, she seemed to be okay. Luckily for her, the viperwolf didn't manage to rip her wing. Ripped wing meant a certain death for ikran, for he was aerial predator and couldn't even hope to hunt something while being on the ground, maybe with exception of Jimmy who appeared to be quite skilled at defending himself, and it was just a matter of time before Ikran with clipped wings will be targeted for such an assault.

The na'vi was watching the scene with interest. The ikrans spotted that the demon was pulled away by the viperwolves relatively late, and if it wasn't for the arrow which came out of nowhere, they would've got away with him, for they were faster than ikrans on the ground. The arrow was definitely of na'vi origin and it looked like an exact replica of Omaticaya's arrow, but it was far too accurate to be a replica. It must've been an arrow fired by a member of Omaticaya tribe.

It was no one else than No one's mate, who once again wandered around the Omaticaya tree while trying to not think about her mate who was trying to get back to her in the first place.

She also thought that the person which was dragged might've been Rick himself, and for that reason she attacked the viperwolves with such ferocity which couldn't be matched by even Alpha's. When she saw that it might've been Rick, she didn't care if those viperwolves were Eywa's chose ones, she would kill them all the same.

"_**Die!**_" With a deafening roar she assaulted the injured viperwolf with her bow, smashing him so hard across the head with her bow he hit his head against the ground so hard that he lost consciousness, it didn't matter however for he wasn't going to wake up, ever.

By the time she saw that the person on the ground wasn't Rick but some other stealth operative, she immediately stopped her furious assault, she however quickly realized that she needed to fight some more for there was another viperwolf. The viperwolf growled angry at her, but before ikrans could attack him, an arrow flew through air and embedded itself in the viperwolf's side, but the arrow didn't just embedded itself in him, it flew right through him, such was the force of the arrow which was sent by the na'vi who was looking over Harry in the first place.

"[I can't believe you Rick]" Thanty said silently to Rick who was also still awake. This was the first and last day when the thanators who were friends of Rick slept together in one place. This was supposed to make them 'one big family', at least according to Rick.

"Huh?" Rick asked sleepily from Athena's paw which was serving as a pillow. Usually it was her tummy but this time, she wanted to see something pretty while falling asleep, and so she let Rick sleep on her paws, giving him a lovingly lick even from sleep. That however woke up Rick every time, but every time he woke up he knew that she liked him, she liked him a lot, which was making things rather complicated, for he loved Tarya and therefore there was a problem.

"[I can't believe you have managed to make her feel that way about you]" Thanty said to Rick who seemed to be rather frustrated when it came to this rather sensitive thing.

"[I can't believe that either, but I can't also remember it either.]" Rick answered truthfully.

"[So you don't know how you did that? I wanted to have a nice surprise for Thanatoress too]" Thanty whispered to Rick who just smiled, the said Thanatoress was sleeping next to Thanty and Rick noticed that when Thanty mentioned that he wanted to do something similar for her, she smiled a little, proving that she was fully awake and simply played being asleep.

"[Well, I'll ask Athena what I did for her but you'll have to do something for me too you know]" Rick began, making Thanty raise an eyebrow in a surprised manner.

"[And what would that be?]" He asked curiously.

"[Give her a nice 'good night kiss']" Rick said nodding toward Thanatoress who didn't move at all.

Thanty looked questioningly at Rick who placed his hands on side of his face and made a sleeping gesture, after he finished that gesture he simply shook his head and smiled at Thanty who immediately realized what he meant by that. Thanatoress was apparently still awake and just pretended to be asleep, which meant she was eavesdropping on them.

"[Is there something easier?]" Thanty said with depressed voice, which made Thanatoress almost jerk, and thus confirming Rick's theory

"[I'm just kidding honey, good night]" Thanty whispered, for he didn't want to wake Athena, and gave her a nice and loving kiss, which was immediately returned with a purring sound. The purring sound however triggered another kiss, but it wasn't from Thanty nor Thanatoress, it was from Athena who lovingly kissed Rick who chuckled at it and buried his face deeper into her paws, which still served as a pillow.

S

* * *

lightly longer chapters are now called deluxe because they are posted about hour early…

I did this because I need some rest, and there is hiiiiiigh probability of not being able to write another chapter for another 24 hours (I'll be sleeping away from keyboard and I'll have to drive across the whole country in order to get where I need to, leaving me no time to write (there will be nothing to write on either…))

Answers to Readers!

-Hideout writer: *same result* "It needs moar randomness... and magnets!"

-Yukidog: Thank god this is fanfiction and not facebook (although both begins at F, I'm only on one of those sites, and because you're currently reading my fanfiction, I bet you know which one I mean)

-the stone tiger: Sure, I'll just make another chapter while I'm driving my car… sounds logical…  
*In other news :Fanfiction killed a man… man found dead after a car accident with a notebook in his ribcage, he was writing a fanfic!*

-Dragonrider101: noted…

-Forgotten shock trooper: No cookies? The cookie monster will not be pleased…

Thanks for listening people…

I'm going to call it a day and prepare for tomorrow!

*Skreetz looks at 'it' and says *: You are a "Day" from now on

Read & to be continued!  
(mixing two good lines is never a good idea…)


	333. Chapter 331 No one's treaty

I said "I'll be back" and here I am… Although it's a miracle I'm still alive, there is no doubt that I am alive…

* * *

Chapter 331: No one's treaty.

Maybe it was thanks to Athena's kisses full of love, or maybe the anticipation of what tomorrow will bring, or maybe it was fate, Rick simply couldn't sleep that night, he was haunted by the images of the upcoming battle which was going to take place.

There will be much blood spilled, be it blood of the innocents or blood of those who were either trying to defend or destroy Pandora. There was always a possibility of solving things peacefully, but he was certainly taking steps toward more hostile outcome, for Thanators were no diplomats, they were far more useful when it came to tearing the enemy's limbs off rather than tearing their resolve, for their enemies didn't have much time to even think about where did they go wrong when it came to battle.

"_Can I live with the thought that I'm going to kill that many humans, thanators and na'vi as well?_" Rick thought, wondering where his determination to be a best soldier, while being the best of the best when it came to chugging things down, has vanished. He was used to the thought that he'll be killing things for life, for that reason he chose to be a soldier in the first place, to try and make a difference, to help people, to save people from dangers and death.

"_Yeah, back then I thought that the people meant the humans, and here I am, being drenched in droll while lying in paws of a thanator who loves me, trying to negotiate an alliance between thanators and na'vi in order to defeat the humans…_" Rick thought, feeling like he was betraying his race, but he knew he was doing it in order to save a whole moon and every species that was living on it from being exterminated in order to 'increase efficiency of mining operations'.

"_This is the most depressing part of it, the fact that humanity is so greedy that they would allow the RDA to kill everything in order to increase their profits…_" Now this made Rick angry, how humanity could think that it was okay for them to kill an entire species in order to survive just a little bit longer. Rick just realized how parasitic humans really were, although they were apparently one of the most advanced live-forms in the universe, as the lack of alien spaceships proved, they were also the most destructive and parasitic which meant that the universe will either have to get rid of them in one way or another, or there will have to be something to stop them, and if that little something has to be No one, then so be it.

"_The Pandora will get rid of humans one way or another_" He thought while finally managing to fall asleep, the sleep was however brief one because his loving Thanatorish girlfriend licked him once again, this time however he didn't take it as benevolently as usual and instead of trying to stop her, he simply tried to crawl away from her paws and head onto her tummy, only to be swept by the Athena's paws and then being nuzzled before she finally rest her head and placed it dangerously close to Rick's broken legs. "_Phew, if she lied down a little bit closer, I would have no legs to begin with!_" He thought, deciding that she's probably done with kissing him and using him as an all purpose teddy bear, and that it was already safe to fall asleep. This time however, he was right and the sleep lasted till the morning, which came too fast for his liking.

Meanwhile back on the home tree, a certain stealth operative woke up after the wild night he just had, almost nobody knew that he was there, only Tarya and the hunter who followed Harry in the first place, that hunter however left the home tree early, apparently he didn't have to spy on Harry since he was friendly with Omaticaya tree and all, and so he decided to return back to the coast where the rest of the humans decided to hunt. Little did he know about Mot being sent to Omaticaya home tree too, and so instead of delivering his message for him, he simply headed back to spy on the other humans like nothing happened.

Harry woke up with his whole body aching, apparently running all the way was certainly one of the fastest ways, but not the most comfortable ways and it had its price, the price he started to pay when the first thing he felt in the morning was pain in his legs, every muscle on his legs hurt like hell, just like when he woke up after that one wild party.

"Oh god, tell me I didn't get drunk with Joe again…" He moaned, while trying to rub his eyes. He however was stopped by a dull noise of a metal hitting something metallic, attached on his face. It must've been helmet and the noise it made when he breathed meant that he was outside, wearing a mask, meaning that he couldn't simply get out of his suit without dying, making the whole 'I got drunk with that gay guy' scenario impossible. He opened his eyes and saw a beautiful sky, a sky which wasn't blocked by the treetops like it always used to be when he was in Pandora's forests, no. This time it could've been clearly seen from where he was. There were however many flying things out there, probably ikrans…

"_Oh hell no!_" He thought while immediately sitting up, only to see a face which could've belonged to a dinosaur, but actually belonged to an old and injured ikran, which was more known under the name of 'Jimmy'. The sight of Jimmy made Harry immediately crawl backward, which also made him realize that he was on top of a tree, or more specifically on some branch which was coming out of it. As he crawled away from the ikran which seemed to be interested in his reaction, he suddenly bumped into something. He turned around to see an ikran who was turning around to see who just bumped into him. Sevin looked behind her but she couldn't see anyone beside Jimmy who was smirking at her, he was however too far to nudge her. She then looked to the left and to the right before she finally saw out of the corner of her eye a certain stealth operative in prone position.

"Heh, good dragon-thingy…" He tried but the ikran seemed not to care, at all. It just sniffed him and then looked at the other ikran, exchanging sounds with him.

"_Oh boy… Ripped to shreds or jumping and hope to catch something? _"Harry thought while looking down from his branch. The nearest branch was at least 8 meters away and jumping that distance might as well kill him, but so could those two ikrans who were however rather passive. He then crawled to the other side of the branch and looked down from there to see if there were other branches on which he could safely jump, alas there were none nearby. On several branches however, there were quite a few na'vi going back and forth, apparently going after their daily business.

"Good morning everyone" a voice came through the radio to his head. It belonged to Jason who was somewhat more serious than he usually was. Harry tried to look around to see where the rest of his team might be.

"Let's see who's here" Jason continued back on the ground, his team was allowed to stay, but they didn't get any area suitable for sleeping and therefore their beds were where they've decided to lie down.

"Lucia?" Jason said and Lucia's annoyed voice came in "Fifty meters to your right" She replied while relaying her position.

"Big Joe?" "I'm standing right next to you."

"Grumpy?" "What do you want now?" Grumpy snapped at Jason, who was however used to it.

"Where are you?" Jason asked and immediately got a reply. "You want a fu*ing latitude and longitude or will 'You are staring at me right now' suffice?" Grumpy replied, apparently he didn't get enough of his beauty sleep and was still with his bag under his bed near one of the roots. He was probably so irritated because Jason was standing about five meters away and yet he still required his position.

"Gunny?" "The cooking fires man, we're preparing breakfast" He replied. This was vital information for Harry who immediately spotted the cooking fires even from that distance. The fires were like a land mark. Na'vi used fire only for cooking and animals were simply too handicapped to be able to make a fire and thus the fire itself was a rare sight around here.

"Shooty?" "With Gunny, chief"

"Good, everyone form on Gunny's position"

"Affirmative" came from everyone except Harry who still remained silent until now.

"Dead man walking, reporting in" he said with zombie-like voice while stilly eyeing the ikrans who seemed to be too busy 'talking' to each other. The following conversation was a mess, everyone said everything at once so Harry heard it all at once "Is that you Harry?...be damned, its Harry…survived?" those were the words he could actually make out

"Yeah, it's me… Position is: Too f**king high!"

Rick's morning wasn't a pleasant one. Not only that the drool managed to solidify on his skin, making him look like he used to bathe in hair-gel but also in quite smelly one. He woke up when Athena woke up, and she woke up because she heard Thanty and Thanatoress laughing quietly. Thanty simply couldn't pass this chance to make a joke about 'taking the friendship to a whole new level' from the looks of Rick.

"Huh?" Rick looked woozily around and Athena did the same.

"[Ricky, your legs won't heal if you keep spending nights doing naughty things like this.]" Thanty said, making Thanatoress chuckle even more, even the idea of her adoptive son doing things Thanty suggested to real thanatoress were amusing.

"[Go die in a corner somewhere!]" Rick apparently also didn't have enough of his beauty sleep and therefore wasn't in best mood. Athena also couldn't wake up completely and was fighting the dreams which were still trying to overpower her.

"[Hello Rick]" She said with her eyes still closed, when she however opened her at least partially and saw how was Rick looking like. She immediately woke up completely and asked him

"[What happened to you?]" She asked with a shocked voice, Rick looked up at her with almost begging look and then said

"[You kissed me from sleep, all night long… all night long]" He repeated the 'all night long' with almost desperate voice, making her feel awkward.

"[I'm sorry Rick.]" She said but he simply shook his head.

"[It doesn't matter. I just need to wash myself… Can we go to the pond?]" he asked her and she smiled at him, he was so cute when he needed her and she immediately wanted to kiss him, but seeing as her tongue seemed to be somewhat dry and Rick somewhat covered in drool, she decided to pass it.

"_Now I know how ice cream must feel, being licked all day long._" Rick thought as he waved to his Thanatorish friends who apparently had a different plant on how to start a day, and judging from the smile Thanatoress had on her face and surrendered smile Thanty had, Rick immediately knew it was going to be a massage.

Rick tried not to think all the way to the pond for he knew he'll space out and while being covered in drool, submerged to water and still have both your legs broken meant that spacing out might end up with rather painful end which consisted of drowning and dying, probably in this order.

When they've arrived, he immediately got into water, yet he remained where it was shallow while trying to wash himself clean. When he was done with the washing, he spotted that there was a certain thanator coming toward him. That certain thanator was nobody else than Alpha who was going to tell him how he decided to handle the offered alliance.

* * *

How is it going to end? Only I know the answer, and I won't tell you today because I'm a drunken young idiot. So cheers and hand me another bottle!

Oh yeah, and I broke my personal speed record… From 148 Kilometers per hour, I drove 170 km/h with my old (t)rusty Favorit… (It was constructed for 150 and it almost fell apart at that speed…)

Answers to readers:

-hideout writer: I was too busy trying to get myself drunk with exotic teas to write anything

-The stone tiger: I should add another girl and make a dating simulator out of it… (too lazy…)

-forgotten shock trooper: Even my cat knows that and that is the main reason she sleeps on my chest.

-Yukidog: on top of mountain? On a bike? I wouldn't go there even If I could drive my car there…

It feels good to be back, more chapters are coming!

Read & Review


	334. Chapter 332 No one's exodus

I need to stop trusting and helping people and start relying on me and nobody else.

* * *

Chapter 332: No one's exodus

"[Greetings Rick]" Alpha said when he reached the pond. Rick was lying in the water. His body was quite buoyant when he held his breath, and holding his breath and his hands were the only tools he had to keep him above the water, that alone was quite surprising for both Alpha and Athena. Thanators couldn't float on water like that even if they tried hard, they were simply too heavy for this thing.

"[Greetings to]" Rick began but then he realized that he quickly needed to inhale the air he just used to say those two words in order to float for a little longer.

"[you too, Alpha]" He said and then once again inhaled. Alpha also entered the pond, but he did it with caution for thanators weren't meant to be in water, if they were, they would've lived in it from the beginning. He didn't need to swim to reach Rick for he was floating near the shore, that however doesn't mean he cannot swim at all, Alpha was, as his name suggested, best of what Thanatorish breed could offer around these parts, and not being able to swim would be a weakness, a weakness which he cannot tolerate.

"[I've thought about your request for help.]" Alpha began rather broadly for Rick's liking. Rick immediately knew that the answer he will most likely get wouldn't be the one he wished for, because Alpha was simply trying to soften him up just before the final blow. It was quite unusual for Thanator to try to do this. Thanators were, with a few exceptions rather blunt. Yes was yes and no was no and that covers their decision.

"[And to what conclusion]" Rick began but then he once again began to sink, he quickly inhaled and swam toward the shore.

"[Have you come?]" He asked with all the politeness he could muster, it was hard to be polite when you simply knew that he was going to refuse you even after you did almost everything to convince him, even to the point where you broke your legs in order to convince him that he was willing to even injure himself in order to make this alliance possible.

"[I have decided against it until you prove me that there are indeed humans who pose such a threat and that it is not some sort of cunning trap made by Na'vi.]" Alpha said while going to the shore.

Rick suddenly felt somewhat relieved, he knew that he was going to refuse him but this was better than he thought, he just needed to prove that the humans were really there and that they were a threat, and such a thing was easily proved by simply showing one of his friends.

"[Honey could you come over here?]" Rick said, silently hoping that she wouldn't ask questions about why is he suddenly treating her as a mate. Athena, who was lying on the shore, lifted and turned her head toward Rick and without a word she stood up and walked over to him.

"[Yes?]" She said while looking at Rick from the shore, obviously not wanting to take another bath.

"[Could you bring my friend here?]" He asked her with a smile while sitting in the water near the shore.

"[You mean?]" She asked but suddenly found out that she had no name for him.

"[The fleshless one]" Rick said while looking at Alpha who seemed to be quite confused by the term 'fleshless one'. Athena however knew to who he was referring and ran away to fetch him.

"[Fleshless one?]" Alpha asked curiously.

"[He is alive yet he cannot die, he was made by humans and he can do a lot of things. We've, that is my na'vi friends and me, have managed to 'convince him' to stop helping humans and help us instead]" Rick said, further confusing Alpha.

"[I'll not ask how he get here, but rather why should I even meet him]" Alpha said, but Rick just shook his head.

"[You should ask how he got here, you should also know that he is quite weak for he has fought a lot and unlike us, he cannot heal his own wounds, he was also changed a lot so he could actually move around for he lost his legs several times and needed a replacement.]" Rick tried to explain Observer's state even before Alpha could actually see him, which proved to be quite confusing for Alpha who was willing to think that it was SOMEHOW possible to lose your legs several times.

"[Tell me then]" Alpha said while getting out of water and sitting on the shore in order to dry himself out on the sun.

"[He simply walked over here, and from what he said, he was attacked only by my three brothers, my Thanatorish brothers to be precise]" Rick said, knowing far too well what kind of relationship Alpha shared with his second adoptive mother, and therefore what kind of relationship he had with those three cubs.

"[What happened?]" Alpha asked in angered voice, apparently not liking the idea of Marco, Polo and Christian getting hurt by Rick's friend.

"[They've attempted to hunt him, he managed to overpower them without hurting them, a few scratches and bruises… he however lost his legs again.]" Rick said looking into the distance where he saw Athena walking toward the pond while holding something in her mouth. It appeared to be a lifeless body of something that might've been human. Alpha was curious to see what it was and so both males waited until the female did all the work and walked over to the pond with the heavy piece of metal and then carefully dropped in on the ground. When she dropped the observer on the ground, Alpha walked over to it and examined it, it looked like a half rotten Human corpse made out of strange stone and awkwardly looking bones, he killed a few humans in his life and therefore knew how their bones looked like and this certainly wasn't a skeleton belonging to half rotten human, none the less, it appeared to be dead.

"[This corpse is a proof of how threatening the humans can be? That we need to work with na'vi to defeat them? If this is a joke then I'm really amused]" Alpha said while nudging the heavy corpse with his paw so it rolled over.

"[That is no corpse. That is a weapon.]" Rick said while crawling out of the water where Athena picked him up and walked over to Observer where she set him on the ground again. Rick crawled toward the Observer's head and opened the neck using the hidden buttons. He then put his hand inside and flipped a switch.

"[What are you doing?]" Alpha asked while looking at Rick and then at Athena who seemed to have a bad feeling about this because she shook once when she saw it. There was a silent humming noise for a first and several seconds, nothing happened. Alpha was slowly starting to think that this was some sort of act to scare him but it wasn't working until the corpse moved, it pushed its arms under it and then pushed itself off the ground.

"**Boot successful, diagnostic check running**" Observer said while remaining in standing position.

"[I would like to introduce you to my old friend.]" Rick said while looking at Alpha who seemed to be completely astonished by the fact that dead thing just started moving again.

"[It still feels so wrong]" Athena mumbled while looking at Observer who said something else and then turned toward Rick.

"[Alpha, this is Observer.]" Rick said while pointing toward Observer who then turned toward Alpha who seemed to take a step back.

"[What is this?]" Alpha demanded. "[This is the newest creation of humans, a mechanical human, he doesn't sleep, he doesn't eat and he never tires, he is stronger than humans and yet he can do everything that humans can do. He is more like a tool than a weapon though, for humans create a lot of things, and although he can be used to fight for them, humans have more suitable things to fight for them.]" Rick explained while Observer turned completely toward Alpha who decided to examine this thing from every angle, walking around it.

"[He is not a human then?]" Alpha's curiosity showed as he dared to put his face closer to it.

"[Just like na'vi create their bows and staffs, humans can create these. There are only few of those like him though.]" Rick explained to Alpha who was now standing in front of Observer, pulling his nose closer to the strangely stinking thing, when he was so close that there was only few centimetres between them, Observer raised his hand and touched Alpha's nose which startled Alpha who immediately jumped back.

"[It touched me]" He said in startled voice. "[He knows that he cannot hurt you, unless I say otherwise.]" Rick said, making Alpha turn his head toward him.

"[Unless you say? It obeys you?]" Alpha asked.

"[Mostly, I cannot tell him to destroy himself for example, but I can tell him to lie down or touch your nose again for example]" Rick said and as a proof he indeed issued an order "Observer, lie down"

"**Affirmative**" Observer replied and lied down.

"[He is what humans call 'machine', they have many machines: The ones that can fly, ones that can swim better than any fish, they have those who can fly above the sky itself, that's how they've got here in the first place.]" Rick pointed out and saw that it was almost enough to convince Alpha to change his decision.

"[If they can fly, how can we defeat them?]" He asked and to that, Rick had an excellent answer.

"[You can't, at least not alone.]" Rick said, making Alpha turn his head toward Rick with an understanding in his eyes. He knew exactly what Rick meant by it. The na'vi used other animals for their needs, they've used pa'li for their strong legs, and ikrans for their strong wings, and the ikrans were a solution for getting rid of the flying 'machines'

"[I see now.]" Alpha said, turning his eyes toward the machine which was just lying there.

"[If we want to get rid of the humans, we need your help with those on the ground, and you need the na'vi to take care of the flying ones while I and the few other humans who are on our side to take their machines and turn them against the rest.]" Rick said, revealing another detail about his plan, he apparently had not only na'vi, Thanatorish and machine friends, but also human friends.

"[I think I underestimated the humans, and I therefore change my decision regarding your request. I'll personally see to it that every thanator which can help you will do so.]" Alpha said in official tone. "[I however want to meet the leader of the na'vi myself, and I believe that you can make it possible.]" He continued while looking at Rick.

"[You are truly an inspiring thing Rick]" Alpha said, using the word 'thing' instead of thanator, making Rick realize that he was still a human, yet he was a warrior of Omaticaya tribe, and only na'vi could be ones, he was also considered as a thanator yet one could only be born a thanator, therefore calling him a human would've been inaccurate, not to mention highly inappropriate in a time like this.

"[In just a few days, I've learned not to only underestimate you, but to respect you and be proud that we can call you as 'our brother']" Alpha said.

"[I… Thank you]" Rick didn't know what to say. He was never praised like this, and the fact that the praise came from Alpha, who was the best of what thanators could offer, was making it even better.

"[Tell your 'friend' to prepare for a way back, for we'll set out in a few hours, take whatever you need and be ready when the sun gets directly above us.]" Alpha said, giving Rick about an hour to prepare himself for a way back home.

"[I'll let everyone know]" Rick nodded

* * *

That's it! Rick's great exodus from Valley will take place, and apparently the Alpha wants to meet Jake, what will happen when the two chiefs meet? How will Tarya react to Athena, how will Athena react to Tarya? What will happen to the observer? Will the unnamed Thanator which didn't appear in this story at all finally manage to overcome his shyness and ask the unnamed Thanatoress, which ALSO didn't appear in this story, out? Let's find out…tomorrow!

Answers to readers!  
-MiketheDisabled: Supra vs Favorit? You are comparing TGV train to a steam powered one imho, and reviewing on phones is quite easy if you're aiming for thirty words tops.

-Forgotten shock trooper: [I'm a serious Thanator…]" Alpha says, but when you look the other way, he really cannonballs into the pond.

-Dragonrider101: yay!

-Hideout Writer: It can fly even without it (wild speculation)

-Yukidog: Loosing teeth is not a valid reason to not read it (unless you feel the urge to read it out loud) and therefore your absence is unauthorized…

-Sagman16: I had a steam, not anymore.

-GenericAmerican: I apologize for my joking forgetfulness, it will never happen again… (CAKE!)

Lolz… now that's it,

**Entering Stand-by **

"Read & Review"


	335. Chapter 333 No one's half devil

I was tempted to call this chapter "No one's silvery hoses" (Let's see how many of you get this joke ^_^)

* * *

Chapter 333: No one's half devil

"How the hell did you manage to survive that?" Jason asked Harry after he got down to the ground level. They were currently having a breakfast which consisted of both MRE and the meat which Jake generously offered them.

Jake, who eventually learned how to ignore those Stealth operatives and accept their slightly demented nature, was also curious about how Harry managed to pull that off, for he already heard about the arrow and how Lucia saw him lying in the dirt. The truth was however far more brutal than everyone around this particular fire thought. The total of two na'vi and the rest of the stealth ops team. The other na'vi was Ney'tiri who sat there because she wanted to enjoy the morning meal with her mate. Apparently it wasn't a good idea for Harry began.

"Well, what you didn't see is how after he decked me, I kicked him so hard that he lost balance, in a matter of seconds there were two others trying to kill me but they didn't manage to catch me just yet, for I've jumped right back on my feet and before the first one could stop, I kicked him in the guts." Harry stood up and imitated how he defeated those evil na'vi.

While the rest of the stealth ops team along with Jake listened to the story he had to tell, Ney'tiri didn't believe him, there were several things that made his story unlikely. Lucia said that she saw him being hit by the arrow, yet his armor was in perfect condition, it looked like somebody just recently made it, and she knew in what state their armors were when they first came here and now his armor was for some unknown reason in best state? "_He is hiding something_" She thought, but his story wasn't finished yet.

"The second one managed to hit me in the face, making me almost fall off the cliff. I however managed to grab the edge of the stone and therefore save myself from certain death. Then the first hunter looked at me just clinging there, trying to get up there and he was about to kick me off the damn edge when the strangely dressed one said something that made him stop, instead of killing me, they've tried to capture me, sure they helped me out of a tight spot and pulled me up only to tie me up.

I didn't resist for I knew that I was safe for now, they've tried to get some info from me but I stuck to the protocol, giving them only my number name and rank." Harry said, earning nods of approval from everyone except Ney'tiri and Lucia, and while Ney'tiri didn't believe him from beginning, Lucia just started to doubt his words, for there was something that seemed quite out of place, she didn't know what exactly, she however knew that he was trying to hide something. Jake respected Harry the most for he knew what kind of pressure were the na'vi capable of putting on somebody when they needed something from him. They weren't that skilled when it came to torture, but you do not need to be skilled while hitting someone, it just takes strength and strength wasn't something the na'vi lacked.

"While they knew my name, I simply refused to tell them what mission we were on because they didn't use my name, at all."

"And what was your mission Harry?" Jake asked while winking on him.

"Since you asked so goddamn nicely, I'll tell you what kind of super secret mission I was on. It was a mission to protect Highly valued target, which is sitting right next to you and who was hungry and high" Harry said while nodding toward Jason who took the critique without expressing anything, he seemed to be quite happy with how things worked out. For once, each one's expressions could've been seen for when they were eating, their helmets simply had to be off in order to eat.

"See? That wasn't too hard, you just needed to use my name and don't call me human every time you spoke to me. So they have decided to tie me to a pole in order to make me think more about how I will respond to them tomorrow, that's when I escaped. Sure, they know how to tie a na'vi, but I was no na'vi and therefore they couldn't tie my legs due to rope shortage or something like that, I don't know why they left me there hanging on my hands only for a better part of the day.

When everyone went to sleep however, I swung on it and managed to stay upside down, kicking the construction until it gave away and released my right hand, untying myself was rather easy after that." Harry continued, making the story more and more unbelievable, but some of his listeners still believed him, mostly because they knew what Rick managed to pull off and therefore they actually believed that this guy could do something similar to what Rick did.

He then continued to explain how he managed to raise an alarm while stealing his things back from the heavily guarded tent. By his things he meant his gun to which he apparently held strong feelings. After the na'vi chased him all around the forest he managed to get away from them and enter the Scylla, where the captain, who was watching all this thanks to the camera system on board, recommended him for a medal. He of course refused it and wanted only his armor to be repaired. He then ran through the forest to reach his friends here.

"What a" Lucia began as if he just turned water into wine. "Load of horseshit" she finished it with a completely different tone, surprising Harry. They were buying his heroic story so far so what could've made them see through it.

"Seriously mon, do you really need to make up stories like that? Why don't you tell us what really happened?" Shooty suggested.

"Yeah, nobody will believe that you actually ran all the way back here, you would have to be a devil himself." Gunny added, making it obvious. Apparently, nobody believed that he was capable of running all the way here.

"_So ironic, the only part which I didn't make up is apparently the most unbelievable_" He thought while sighing.

"[Going back already? It's been only a few days!]" Thanty said to Rick when Rick told him that it was time to go back to the Omaticaya tree. Sure, going back indeed meant that Thanty will have to start hunting for more than just himself, he'll have to hunt for the village too, which however also meant that he'll once again feel like he is useful for the villagers will surely appreciate his help, but it also meant that Thanatoress couldn't be massaged as much as she wanted, and that also meant that she'll not be in a mood for cuddling every day. When Thanty thought about it more, he felt that his body couldn't handle more cuddling in any way. Sure, his regenerating abilities were getting better and better with each passing day, that or Thanatoress became less aggressive when it came to it. It could also mean that he was getting worse at it, which was making him also quite sad.

"[Yup, Athena is going back with us and so is Alpha…]" Rick said, surprising Thanty even more. Thanty knew that there was a high probability of Rick being so dumb to not realize in what kind of danger he was getting himself when he offered Athena to tag along, he however didn't know that Rick was also trying to start a war between the two races which he tried to ally in the first place, for Alpha wasn't, at least that's what Thanty thought, the calmest thanator in the valley. Hell he couldn't even apply for the top ten in that list.

"[What the hell? Why is Alpha tagging along too?]" Thanty asked after he looked around and was sure that Alpha wasn't around here, for it might end up rather badly for Thanty if Alpha was around.

"[Because he insisted that he'll meet with Jake in order to verify that I simply didn't make the stuff about alliance up. I hope that after he'll talk to him through me, he'll decide to accept the alliance and we could move on.]" Rick explained and Thanty nodded, that's when Thanatoress came back from her morning hunt and saw that the guys were already talking about serious things again.

"[Have you managed to catch anything my dear?]" She asked Thanty. Thanty turned toward her to say yes, but Rick was faster one.

"[Nope, I couldn't find anything slow enough to eat, so I caught just some fruits, but thanks for asking.]" Thanatoress chuckled at this and Thanty did the same, it was amusing to see that Rick didn't lose his sense of humor in situations like this.

"[It seems to me, my dear, that we'll be going back to the Tree, for Rick's business in here is finished. He also plans on going back with Athena and Alpha too.]" Thanty said to Thanatoress who seemed to be quite alarmed by this, she also didn't want to go back just yet, and thus the idea of staying here a little longer crept into her mind.

"[How about you go first and we'll come back there tomorrow?]" She suggested, and Thanty immediately agreed. Surely he could last another day of this 'cuddling' torture. It would mean that he'll have at least another night full of passion and that was certainly a good thing.

"[I agree. You guys go first…]" Thanty said, making Rick sigh a little but he eventually agreed to do it their way.

"[Just be sure to return day after tomorrow.]" Rick said, not actually wanting to force them to return, they were just as free as he was and in a way, they also weren't needed for the time being so they were free to 'frolic' at least for a day. Rick however didn't want them to stay over here, he wanted to have his friends close to him and Thanty and thanatoress knew it. They also knew that there was going to be a time when they will be needed more than ever before, and that time was getting closer and closer, yet when exactly will that time come, they didn't know.

Eventually, Rick said goodbye to both of them and went after Athena. Went was however quite inaccurate, for it meant that he called Observer who was nearby and who carried him over here in the first place to carry him all over the valley to a place where Athena was, she was currently near the middle of the said valley, talking to her friends and telling them what kind of journey was she going to make. When Rick appeared, the three thanatoress and Athena looked at him.

While the three thanatoress seemed to have mixed feelings about Rick, Rick knew that Athena's feelings were the only ones that mattered, and that he didn't need to even ask her about them for they seemed to be fairly obvious. She liked him a lot and her smile which he found intimidating and scary a few days ago, was actually turning out to be quite adorable and cute.

* * *

The friendship is the greatest tool to overcome the fear of your friends, they may be dangerous monsters who could kill you if you accidentally make a mistake while interacting with them, but hey, that's how my car works and yet I love it with my whole heart.

Answers to readers!

-Forgotten shock trooper: I think he would prefer a bottle of rum.

-MiketheDisabled: That thing looks like most of the engine in my car, enough said. Oh and thanks.

-Hideout Writer: what?

-dragonrider101: It sure is… what were you talking about?

-Yukidog: At least you didn't read it while driving :-)

Well, enough is enough…

Read & review

P.S: There are no snakes in Samsons.


	336. Chapter 334 No one's vision

I'm using my super secret technique for writing today!  
The Drunken-writer-super-secret-techinque-which-is-so-awesome-that-it-has-no-name-yet one

* * *

Chapter 334: No one's vision.

It was an afternoon and everybody, except those who decided to stay behind, were assembling in the middle of the valley of thanators. Apparently, alpha had a second in command who was supposed to take care of things when he's gone for the few days, that second in command was his sister, nobody else was better suited for this position for he always knew that when he returns, he wouldn't have to fight his way back to the top of the hierarchy and simply tell her "[I'm back, sis]" To get back his position as an Alpha. It also had a downside though, a downside which Rick was going to discover any moment now. Rick, who was being carried by Observer right next to Athena was going toward the meeting point, he didn't have to hurry for the sun was directly above them and it will stay in that position for about thirty minutes, or maybe less.

"[So, no friends are tagging along?]" Rick asked Athena who didn't seem to be affected by her friend's decision at all, it was like she counted on that and therefore was completely prepared for this.

"[I should've expected that much from them, now I know they weren't real friends, for real friends stick together no matter what. They just wanted to be friends with that incredibly strong thanator, who just happened to be me.]" Her words weren't full of hate, but hate was still hidden in there and Rick could feel it. "_Nobody likes to be used like that._" He thought, but he also used this situation to learn more about his new companion.

Apparently, she didn't like to being lied to, especially by her friends whom she trusted the most. Rick usually didn't lie to his friends because it was against his nature, but he made a mental note to think thrice before lying to her for it might yield really bad results which might include physical trauma, major lacerations, fractures, blood loss, dizziness, vomiting blood and changing status of his organs from internal to external for unknown reasons. Rick was however a traditional guy and therefore he preferred his organs inside of him.

They were approaching the place where Alpha was standing, right next to him however, were total of five thanators from which two were female and adult and three were male and cubs. The two females were obviously Alpha's own harem which probably didn't act as decoration for they seemed to be quite threatening, apparently Alpha had interest only in strongest thanatoress from the valley, that might've been the main reason why he didn't try to hit on Athena, for she was an outsider, a thanator who wasn't born into the valley but instead she got here in her time of need.

"[Are you ready to leave?]" Alpha asked Rick who quickly looked at the three cubs who were apparently his brothers, at first they were ready to run and pounce on him but then they saw who was carrying him and instead of trying to pounce on him, they've threateningly growled on Observer who seemed to pay no attention to the little cubs.

"[I suggest you go alone, it might look like an attack if you come with others.]" Rick wisely suggested, but Alpha had his orders, even the thanator like him got orders from his superiors, and now his superior was also his sister who told him that she was either going to take care of her cubs or take care of the valley, and so Alpha was forced to take them with him.

"[I cannot leave my nephews here.]" Alpha said in a voice that both wanted Rick to accept it as a truth yet it was a voice which practically asked Rick if it was going to be alright.

"[I was talking about your girlfriends, it's nothing personal girls, but na'vi cannot see how beautiful you really are, for them you will be intimidating thanators.]" Rick said, not realizing that he just complimented thanatoresses at once, making Alpha give him a questioning look and Athena to look at Rick with a quizzical look. First he said that he's loyal to his own mate but then he goes and throws words like that around like he was actually looking for another mate.

"[I'm serious man, if you wish to negotiate with the leader himself, you need to look friendly and having them would make you look too dangerous.]" Rick insisted as Alpha looked at his both female companions and then back at Rick, he then turned back to his harem and nodded, while the girls were certainly quite nice and also quite strong, they never said a word, which was making Rick curious about why. "_Is it some sort of a vow? To never speak when you mate with the Alpha? Good thing I'm not the alpha then, I wouldn't be happy if Tarya never spoke again._" Rick thought while whispering to Observer.

"Put me down, please" and Observer did exactly that, he put him down, not gently however, it seemed like he just dropped him. Rick however landed safely on his big butt which absorbed most of the impact, his legs weren't fully healed yet they were probably capable of holding Rick's own weight, and therefore if he didn't jump, he might attempt to walk around, but it wasn't recommended. Apparently, living on Pandora was affecting him a lot, not only he was capable of breathing the air in here, he was also healing at increased rate, apparently instead of two weeks of rehabilitation his bones were almost ready to be used again.

He noticed that just now when he was sitting on the ground and it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, it still hurt when he tried to move them, but not the pain he felt before, it was more like he just tripped and fell some stairs, that kind of pain. It certainly wasn't the pain which hindered every attempt to move the legs, it was the pain called 'I'm going to feel that in the morning' It couldn't be compared to the pain he was going to feel now that he was on the solid ground again, the three thanators who were resisting the urge to pounce on him long enough, luckily for him only two pounced him, the third one, Marco was in charge of being the meat shield between them and the metallic human who assaulted them before.

"[Do it]" Marco said and before Rick could react, the cubs were pulling him away from the dangerous metallic human, he wasn't pulled too far however, for he was luckily caught by Athena who decided that it was time to leave and not a time for a childish games.

"[Stop that, we have to leave.]" Athena said to the cubs who immediately climbed off Rick and formed a line like they always did when the mother was going to talk to them. When they did that however, Athena used that opening to pick up Rick off the ground, she however was quite gentle, the gentlest giant around here, picking him up by his torso using her paw, and placing him on her nose for some reason.

"[I promise I won't fall off… You don't have to keep an eye on me the whole time]" Rick said while looking into her eye and she chuckled before craning her head in order to make it easier for Rick to crawl behind her neck. He quickly crawled in his place and turned around to be able to see.

Alpha was surprised to see Athena and Rick interact with each other like that. He thought they were going to be like most of the mates, still affectionate to each other but not this much. He however had different things to take care of, first one was continue with telling the kids where exactly were they going and what they can and cannot do. The first rule was simple and he already told it to them. The rule number one was: always stay close to the group.

This rule could be ignored while hunting however, when that was the case, they would only need to reassemble on the meeting point and continue with their journey. The second rule which he also told them was: Do not eat or threaten na'vi in any way, at least not yet. This rule was pain in the ass to explain, for the children always thought that the na'vi were just another predators who were trying to steal their food and therefore they could've been hunted like the prey but they will defend themselves until death. They were also supposedly hunting the young thanators, but that was just a myth to keep the young thanators close to their mothers when they've first started to feel the urge to explore the area around them. The last and most important rule he wanted to make was now being spoken.

"[The third rule is to tell me when na'vi act hostile toward you and I'll take care of it, but do not attack them on your own at all, we'll be going to their nest after all.]"

"[Why are we going there in the first place uncle?]" Polo asked curiously and Alpha quickly explained that they were going to be one big family for some time.

"[It is like with Rick, he is your brother even though he looks different]" Alpha explained and Rick watched that, not actually believing this. Apparently, Alpha wasn't always all that serious and bad all the time, he actually was patient and caring uncle for his nephews, who appeared to not know his bad and all serious side at all, for Rick was sure that if they did, then they wouldn't be like that.

"[Let's go then!]" Rick cheered and Athena with a big smile turned around and started walking in the direction Rick shown her. The cubs also turned their heads and then tried to follow Athena while managing to trip over their own brothers and fall to the ground before quickly getting up and running after them, leaving Alpha behind. Alpha was for once smiling for he knew that the cubs were actually looking forward to this little journey, not to mention that if things go as Rick said, then his nephews wouldn't have to worry about na'vi anymore, quite the opposite.

"_I just hope Rick is right, he has proven to be quite capable, he even convinced me to give it a thought and he came here from them." _Alpha thought, realizing that there was really high probability that na'vi will become their friends, even if it meant just for a few days until the humans are forced to leave the whole planet, and if it meant that Alpha's children, which were due in a month or two, were going to live in a world where there are no humans and their devious machines and Na'vi aren't attacking the thanators , then Alpha was going to try it, for his children, and their children and not only his own but every thanator's children. Rick was doing it for the same reason, but for the na'vi children of course, it also however meant that na'vi will have to stop scaring the children with thanators though.

* * *

Yeah, it will be hard to scare your children by saying "Your friends are going to eat you if you go too far away from the home tree"

Also, this chapter was written while I was … do you even care? I mean, I write almost every chapter while being wasted… I should tell you when I'm writing a chapter without actually being wasted… Okay "This chapter was written in normal conditions"

Answers to readers!

-Hideout writer: There are few problems: 1) I do not have that amount of tequila 2) Fuel tank leak

-Forgotten shock trooper: "Thanks man, next time I'll tell you about how I got wasted with Rick"

-Yukidog: It's alright… It happened once already *uses the extinguisher which is right under the radio*

-Dragonrider101: Its aliveee…ITS ALIVE!

This ends here… for now

Read & Review


	337. Chapter 335 No one escaped

What is this? A word document? What am I supposed to do with it? And where is my bottle?

* * *

Chapter 335: No one escaped

There were things that didn't change no matter what species you were. The only difference between humans and thanators were that Thanators said "[When will we finally get there?]" instead of "Are we there yet?" and it was equally annoying as the human version of the sentence, yet instead of being annoyed, the thanators, including Rick and his Metallic friend were simply getting tired of it. It was simply too much to hear the same sentence every ten minutes of their travel since the first three hours took place.

"[For the last time, No!]" Rick said it almost losing his temper, he was probably the only person which could raise his voice a little on them without affecting them at all, for the cubs took him as their brother and not their uncle for example. Alpha's patience with them however seemed to be limitless, as he patiently answered every last one of their questions with "[No, we are not there yet.]" Rick admired Alpha for this, he was certainly better at saying 'no' to those annoying kids than anyone else here. The whole group, probably thanks to its members, didn't appear to have any problems during their trip through the forest, maybe it was because the three best thanators joined forces and were prepared to face any foe: Alpha with all his might could defeat even a dozen of the human's AMPs.

Athena, whose charm could win over the humans, and if that didn't work, she might as well rip them to shreds if they were immune to her seducing skills, and lastly there was the brain of the whole team: Rick No one whose brain was strong enough to get everyone from everywhere. Or at least that's how Rick imagined it. Alpha might've been strong but certainly not strong enough to win against twelve AMPs and Athena wasn't really that charming either, she was just a shy girl who wasn't as pretty as Rick made her look. She was however more than capable of handling herself should some sort of 'situation arise'

"[When will we finally get there?]" It was apparently Christian's turn to be annoying. Maybe it was unwritten rule among the children that they were supposed to be annoying all the way, no matter how interesting the trip was or how long it was. They didn't seem to care at all, all they've cared for was the chance to annoy the hell out of the adults. Rick looked at Christian and gave him a look which was supposed to say 'You shouldn't have asked that question, now I'm going to rip your head off". There was however some problem with receiving that look.

"[What is it? You ate something bad or what?]" Christian asked rick who indeed looked more like someone suffering from constipation than from extreme annoyance.

"[Alright, let's try a different approach]" Rick said while looking toward the sky, the day was slowly ending, yet it would take at least another hour or maybe even two for sun to hide itself behind horizon. Athena turned her head to see Rick, who was sitting between her first and second shoulders, with expectations in her eyes. She was also growing quite tired of the cubs and Rick's words at least sounded like he had some sort of plan.

"[Let's play a game, it's called Silent bob.]" While the name sounded rather generic when it came to human language, the Thanatorish cubs were intrigued for the name was hard to translate and therefore sounded exotic.

"[How do you play it?]" Was the first question, and Polo was the curious little cub who was willing to play it.

"[It's more like a test of endurance. You are forced to stay quiet as long as possible. The first one who speaks will get punished... somehow.]" Rick said, suddenly realizing that this game wasn't really that innovative, but the cubs apparently liked it.

"[Let's try it, silence until the sun hides, the first one who speaks will not get any food, the game starts now.]" Rick immediately started the game and thus ensuring that the thanators won't have a chance to argue about the harshness of this game. They however decided to play along, glaring at each other and then trying to make the other one say something to the other one and therefore make them loose the game. They were however quite hardcore players and therefore didn't say anything, making the following thirty minutes of the trip mostly uneventful, one might say even boring thanks to the silence which was created by Rick's game, allowing the adults to have their own conversation. The first topic was about how the leader of the na'vi, therefore Jake was looking in order to prevent some sort of awkward situation.

"[Don't worry, you'll recognize him right away, he is wearing most clothes except the humans around there.]" Rick said, but then he hit the wall, metaphorical one however, for there were no walls which Rick could hit, especially while sitting on Athena.

"[What is clothes?]" Alpha asked and Rick had to explain it, even though the humans invented clothes way back then when the Earth was still covered in ice, apparently it was still too advanced for Thanators.

"[Clothes? These are clothes for example]" Rick said, pulling his pants up.

"[They act as a second skin, they are usually used to keep the wearer warm, every human wears either clothes or armor.]" Rick quickly explained, making Alpha look at Rick with mix of disgust and surprise.

"[You are wearing someone else's skin as your own?]" Alpha asked, not really wanting to know the answer, but Rick provided it nonetheless.

"[It's not a skin. We've created it from different materials, mostly manmade materials.]" He said, not wanting to use the word synthetic for it will probably just confuse them anyway.

Alpha decided to let it go however, the humans were both disgusting and yet still pretty interesting, he however didn't want to know more at the moment, his curiosity sated in a way he didn't expect.

The time flew like the Valkyrie dropship which passed above them again, this one however was heading toward the skies and therefore it was either the 'Good omen' or what Rick tried to tell the thanators since the Valkyrie first appeared.

"[I tell you it is a machine humans use for travel.]" He tried to explain but nobody listened, not even observer. Observer didn't listen to him for a different reason though.

"[Wait a minute where is observer?]" He asked while looking around. The reaction he got from both his adult Thanatorish companions were same

"[Who?]" They asked in union, making Rick remember that he never told them how his metallic, corpselike was called anyway.

"[The metallic one]" Rick inquired, making Alpha and Athena stop and look around, Observer was indeed missing, yet he was with them just a few seconds ago, or didn't he?

"[I wasn't paying any attention to the corpse]" Alpha admitted and was about to continue on his way while Athena and Rick were obviously for looking around and determine what happened to him. The cubs knew where he went, for they were bored and therefore looked around to see what could've been done around here. Watching Observer as he suddenly turned right and walked away while the convoy kept on moving wasn't as amusing as one would've hoped, but still it was a change and they've noticed it. There was however no way in hell that they would tell rick or somebody else that they've seen him, for that would mean being without dinner and the cubs had their priorities. Apparently, killing something to eat it was better to save someone and do not eat at all.

After a few moments of looking around, Rick realized that Observer wasn't going to get lost either and if he doesn't return in twenty minutes, then he'll be left here or there, or wherever he was now.

"[We're going to wait for him for a while.]" It wasn't Rick who suggested this though. It was Athena who was getting used to his unnatural presence.

"[Are we really going to waste time waiting for a corpse?]" Alpha asked, obviously not too fond of the idea on waiting for a dead guy.

"[If you got lost, then we would've waited for you too.]" Rick said, annoyed that he had to say it like that. He hated when somebody thought that he or she is better than someone.

"[Are you trying to compare me to that thing?]" Alpha asked almost as if he was challenging Rick.

"[I'm just saying that no matter what or who you are, we would've waited for you to give you a chance to get back here.]" Rick said, calming the thanator who was a little too trigger happy and jumped into assumptions. More time Rick spent with Alpha, the more he started to notice the typically Thanatorish ways of thinking and their temperamental side was showing too. Unlike Athena who was always calm and collected around Rick, or at least that's how Rick saw her. Right now, Athena was wondering how Rick's mate looked like, and if she was more beautiful than her.

"_Is she strong and capable of bearing many children? Can she hunt for more than herself? To keep her children fed she would need to be really skilled when it comes to hunting, will her kids be strong too? Would Rick even want to have kids with her?_" Those thoughts were running through her mind like she could eventually come up with an answer to them just by thinking. She however couldn't, these questions had to be answered by either seeing for herself, or by Rick answering them. She however didn't want to ask him, and so she decided to see it for herself. Then it appeared.

"[Rick, get off]" She said to Rick who was more than surprised by this strange request.

"[Please get off me, right now]" She said as if she was in pain. Rick therefore didn't waste any second and quickly crawled toward her tail, which was rather easy considering that the thanatoress on whose backs he was sitting was also sitting. When he was sitting on her tail, there were just twenty centimeters between him and the ground when he finally got off. It was then, when he dared to ask why she wanted him to get off her so quickly. He however decided to wait until she scratched her back and side like a dog. Rick immediately realized that this must've been the main reason why he had to climb down, and it must've been the main reason why Alpha was laughing at them.

"[You were tickling me for quite some time and it became unbearable]" She explained to him with a shy smile.

"[I could've scratched you if I knew about it]" Rick said with raised eyebrow.

"[You have no claws, it would just tickle some more]" Alpha joined in and Athena agreed with him, for Rick's fingers might've been the cause of the tickling in first place.

"[I could use a knife you know…]" Rick said with cynical smile.

* * *

Yeah man, use a knife to scratch your friends, that's how friends do it these days.  
All the cool kids are doing it! Do it too…

Not on me you dumbass!

*One Cure light wounds spell later*

Alright, this story is going nowhere, apparently I need to apply booze after acquiring inspiration or the chapters end like this, crappy, not funny at all, and all fillery!

I'm ashamed that I am forced to put this on, rest assured that chapters can't get any worse

Answers to readers

-Na'viBambi: So I still have my touch? Horray!  
-Yukidog: oh Fuuuu…

-Hideout writer: Troll science much?

-Forgotten shock trooper: Worse, they are annoying like your average 8 years old child.

-The good doctor: I'm a little slow these days, I blame it on hard work and low quality booze!

That's all!

Read&Review


	338. Chapter 336 No one's stray robot

Let's see what I can write with depression.

* * *

Chapter 336: No one's stray robot

Observer was walking Right next to Rick in silent mode. That meant he didn't report anything, the silent mode was issued by Rick himself after the cubs asked their monothematic question fifth time. The command used to issue the silent mode was "Be quiet, all of you." Since then not much happened, except several notifications about the state of his legs and about the leaking fluids.

Luckily the leak wasn't too serious and only shortened Observer's life expectancy for a few years, thus making him operable only for about three hundred years without needing to exchange them, he was of course filled to the top with his own bodily fluids in order to last as long as needed in this harsh environment, the technicians were a little paranoid when they sent him out and for that reason they made sure that he'll be capable of returning even with only one limb.

The reason for him to correct his course was a signal, and because RDA didn't broadcast any radio stations because they were too afraid that the soldiers wouldn't be bored all the time, it must've been an emergency broadcast, and the message confirmed this for it repeated itself all over again and consisted of a general distress message

"**General Distress signal sent by: Mitsubishi-169DFG21AMP40. Status: Unit heavily damaged, fuel tank leak, venting atmosphere, medical emergency in cabin, pilot unconscious, vital signs dropping. Coordinates are following: …**" The signal repeated itself several times, but Observer decided to answer the distress signal, he immediately headedtoward the coordinates he received through the audio, it wasn't that far and it was certainly curious that an AMP crashed so far away from everything. The coordinates pointed to a place which was in the middle of nowhere, inside the forest. Observer tried to get there before the pilot dies for the message changed just a few seconds ago.

"**Emergency sent by: Mitsubishi-169DFG21AMP40. Status: Unit heavily damaged, fuel tank leak, fuel tank on fire, venting atmosphere, medical emergency in cabin, pilot unconscious, vital signs critical, emergency release of pilot in two minutes.**"

It happened rarely that the AMP was intact enough to send an emergency signal, it usually sent emergency signal when the two conditions were met. The first one was that there was a high possibility of AMP not being able to move or otherwise damaged to the point where it endangered the pilot by its presence, if this condition was met and the pilot was still in control of the AMP, the message to eject was sent to the control screen.

The second condition was that the pilot was unconscious and somewhat injured, if this condition was met, then nothing at all happened, for the technicians removed the hints saying that "You appear to be injured, seek medical attention" because of several complaints about this appearing in the middle of the battle. It was really annoying to be in the middle of a gunfight and having to deal with the overly sensitive medical sensor which raised alarm whenever the blood was detected, and it didn't matter if you just had a paper cut, your whole lower body was blown off or if you simply had your period, blood detected meant medical emergency no matter what.

Luckily for the always mentioned pilot, the both conditions were met and his or hers AMP wasn't damaged to the point where it usually shut down and let the pilot die in there. There was a higher probability of winning a lottery than chance of emergency system being in operable state.

Observer quickly found the debris of the AMP, but what was more interesting was the fact that he also found the victims of the AMP, just a few seconds ago, he entered a clearing which was burned and there was a human corpse, no longer identifiable for the flesh was ripped off the bones in all the areas which were important for identification of the person, not even gender could've been decided from this husk. The weapon it held in its arms was also bent in unnatural ways, as if somebody stepped on the minigun, somebody weighting around a ton or more. The corpse wasn't the only thing which was just lying there. When observer passed around, he counted a total of 7 viperwolves and one corpse of something bigger, not even species could've been decided from it for it was just a few bones and pool of blood and limbs.

Observer couldn't identify it. He couldn't even tell how many creatures generously donated their blood to cover the grass around here. Observer however knew that if all this blood was donated and was somewhat useful, then it might've saved about a dozen of people... Or make one vampire really happy for a month. As Observer continued forward, there weren't that many corpses around here, the blood however seemed to be everywhere. It covered some bushes, grass and even some trees. He however didn't have to go too far to find out to who the blood belonged, there was rather big Hammerhead, lying without his head and with many holes left from bullet and several deep cuts which seemed like he had really wild night with the most passionate thanatoress in on Pandora, or he was ambushed by really angry foresters with chainsaws.

The chainsaw which was responsible for this was however bigger than any handheld chainsaw and it was her noise which could've been heard around here. The engine of the chainsaw was damaged for even while idling, it was running faster and then slowed down, only to run faster for a few moments. Observer saw the chainsaw part of the gun idling on the ground, the chain was ripped yet the engine had problems with running, which said enough about how badly damaged it was. The rest of the gun was bent in a way which made even Observer pity it for being in such a state. The AMP to which this gun belonged was sitting a few steps away. The cockpit was almost intact, it was however quite peculiar that this AMP looked more like the space exploration module, having only one arm with three fingers which served to pick up things in space.

The AMP looked really banged up. The glass was surprisingly intact however, even though there were several cracks all over it, it was still airtight, it was the metallic part of the cockpit which was bent inward and thus allowing the air to get inside, the filters were however still working. When Observer got close enough he spotted that the pilot was still breathing, which was a small miracle. This pilot was a very definition of a patient dependant on machines.

The machines which still tried to pressurize the cockpit and thus prevent the exposure to the toxic air were pumping to the max. Observer also spotted that the fuel which was leaking was also burning, while it would lead to an immediate explosion if it was petrol, the leaking fuel wasn't really that bad even while it was on fire when it came to AMPs. Sure it was still explosive, but only in bigger amounts and seeing as the fuel cells, which were this AMP's power source, which were scattered around, were hardly a threat when it came to explosions.

While they burned quite slowly, the heat they've radiated was enormous, it was enough to make the pieces of flesh on the dead Hammerhead cook, and also made the husk which was lying in front of Observer and in which the pilot was trapped, quite hot. Observer himself had problems, for the remaining flesh on his body was also subjected to the heat, and without the flesh, he would be just a piece of overheated metallic bones which wouldn't be capable of moving at all, that is if he survived.

He however had contradicting orders, he was supposed to help this person while trying to minimize damages done to himself, and so a change of plans was in order. While even his legs would've been immovable should he lose the vines which he was using to animate his lower body, he would be crippled again. He therefore did what he had to, running toward the one armed AMP.

The vines were subjected to the heat which was far beyond the temperature they were supposed to withstand and started to burn after Observer got close to the cabin. The person inside was relatively safe, for the AMPs were first meant to be able to work on moon for example, where the difference between temperatures inside and outside cockpit were quite big. Back there, venting atmosphere meant a certain doom for you, but here it just meant that you are going to die due to suffocation, and not being blown into pieces by sudden change of pressure. You were still in approximately 19° Celsius and slowly dying due to the toxic air, making your death more comfortable, while Mitsubishi was all about comfort, the militarized version of the AMP such as this was also meant to endure things like for example a robot with enormous strength hitting your front window at least once.

Observer however hit the windshield thrice before it cracked open and he broke it. His plan was really simple, he needed to get to the pilot and put the exopack which was still safely placed in the compartment above the pilot's head and place it on the pilot's head. Through the hole he made in the window, he indeed managed to take the Exopack and then press it on the unconscious female pilot who was still strapped in the seat. The mask itself immediately sucked itself to the face and then immediately started to filter the air for the user. At that time however, the emergency signal changed for the third time

"**Emergency sent by: Mitsubishi-169DFG21AMP40. Status: Unit heavily damaged, fuel tank leak, fuel tank on fire, medical emergency in cockpit, releasing pilot.**" And with that the cockpit opened, catapulting Observer behind the crashed AMP, but since the AMP was sitting in front of a tree, thus making Observer crash into it while being upside down. Emergency release was a useful thing when the cockpit was broken, that was however all what AMP could do for the pilot. Observer, who quickly found himself lying on the overly hot roof immediately tried to jump off in order to get into cockpit and pull the pilot out, he jumped, but not as he wanted for his left leg was literally out of commission thanks to the vines snapping, the right leg was however still intact.

His jump however ended successfully and he landed in front of the AMP, not on his legs however, but on his face. He then quickly stood up and got over to the pilot who was still held inside by the seat belt. Quickly unfastening it however was enough to make the pilot fall into her arms. He almost fell backward. The stability which was severely impaired thanks to the damage to the leg was now even more impaired as he had to pull not only his weight but also the weight of the pilot. It was back then when he was pulling her around the dead viperwolves, she regained consciousness.

The first thing she said to her savior was "Oh f**k" Those were the first words she said to him and they were also the last ones she told him before she tried to beat the s**t out of him for thanks to his appearance she mistook him for a certain robot which came from old holovision movies and which was tasked with elimination of certain key persons. "You'll never get me!" She yelled, hitting him hard enough across the face to make him fall backward.

"**Rescue mission successful, pilot rescued… Cease hostilities immediately!**" Observer said to the woman whose Id matched two persons at once, she was either Samantha Kalot, or she might've been the other person: Samantha Kalot!

* * *

I feel strange. Maybe it is all the booze with the chocolate!

I however am quite happy with how this chapter turned out.

Answers to readers!  
-Hideout writer: Really?

-Yukidog: I have one right here! *Out of f**king nowhere, I pull fire extinguisher and then I try to extinguish her, by stomping the fire*

-Yukidog: Deja-vu?

-Na'viBambi: Hell yeah! Cause I like big butts and I cannot lie… I like them big and with tails. (lol)

Alright, its time to get back to sleep, so I wish that Observer will have dreams about electric sheep while you read today's chapter (depending on time zones of course!)

Read & Review


	339. Chapter 337 Hey, no one is back

Welcome to the wild world where everything is possible, the world where thanators are sexually attracted to humans and where my car is still working…

* * *

Chapter 337: Hey, no one is back

The time waiting for observer was certainly time well spent. Rick was however the only one who was waiting for Observer, while everyone else went to get something to eat before observer gets back. Rick was alright with that, as he decided to wait right next to conveniently placed fruit bearing bush.

Rick therefore had enough time to munch on a fruit while waiting for Observer to come back, the first thing that came back however wasn't Observer but Athena, who was dragging the corpse of halt eaten yerik, Rick was able to identify that creature only thanks to his extensive knowledge about how the Yerik's legs looked like in the first place, for that was all which remained, well, the legs and a few bits of its belly which was somehow managing to keep things together.

"[Has your strange friend returned?]" Athena asked while chomping the front right leg.

"[Nope, I'm still all alone in here]" Rick said while throwing his arms in the air.

That's when Athena looked around here and approached Rick, who immediately realized what was most likely to happen. She now thought that it was fine when nobody else was around here to show him how good she can be when it comes to things like cuddling and more.

"_Oh no…_" Rick thought but before he could say anything, she was just a few meters away from his face

"[Well, I saw him, with a human female, they were heading this way and for that reason I didn't contact him.]" She said silently to Rick who immediately seemed relieved. Athena didn't know what kind of relationship those two shared, but it must've been deep one for he seemed quite okay right now.

"[I however think that Alpha doesn't want him to come back]" She said, once again looking around as if she was looking around for Alpha who might've been eavesdropping. Rick then realized that she wasn't looking around to see if there were witnesses to the horrible scene where she would rape the poor Rick, she was in fact looking around to see if there was a certain thanator who may or may not overhear them talking about him behind his back, while technically talking about him in front of him.

"[Why do you think so?]" Rick asked curiously, while standing up. It wasn't mandatory to stand up but he decided that he needs to stand to hear this stuff, for it was going to be harsh.

"[He fears him, and every thanator who feels fear from something is bound to try to get rid of it.]" She said plainly, making Rick wonder about what kind of relationship she had with both Alpha and with Observer, for she also seemed quite uneasy when it came to being around observer. "_What about alpha? How come she knows that he'll act like the rest of the thanators? Isn't he supposed to be better than the others and therefore being worthy of a title 'alpha' in the first place?_" Thoughts were racing through Rick's head so quickly that he didn't notice that Athena was trying to speak to him some more and that the cubs also arrived, leaving only Alpha and Observer missing.

"[…Rick?]" She tried to get his attention for the fourth time yet he seemed to be frozen in place, like he fell asleep while standing on his frail legs. She tried to call his name one more time before deciding to get his attention otherwise, for Rick seemed to be thinking about something so deeply that even the rustling of the bushes as the cubs, whose faces were covered in blood, came back to the clearing. She decided to bring him back to reality just like the charming prince did to the sleepless beauty. The kiss wasn't however that magical in here, it was certainly wetter than in the story, for she practically covered him in her drool. It however seemed like the magic was still there for it certainly brought Rick back to reality.

"Oh hell, not this again" He mumbled as he tried to get himself rid of the drool.

"[You seemed to space out, a dangerous thing to do in the forests for small thanators just like you.]" She said while smiling on him.

"[While this time it was a nice kiss, next time you might stop spacing out when you realize that there were several predators, eating your own legs.]" She said, trying to come up with an excuse for kissing Rick in front of the cubs who however didn't seem to care about them as Marco wasn't feeling good after eating the whole yerik. Usually, there were parts of animals which were simply inedible. These parts were usually consisting of bones, hooves, or intestines. There were however instances where young and inexperienced cubs managed to accidentally eat parts of one of the aforementioned parts. Then it usually ended with a tummy ache and/or vomiting, and if the inexperienced cub managed to eat one of these parts in front of his brothers for example, then he was laughed at for his obvious mistake.

"[I cannot believe you ate his intestines.]" Polo laughed at his brother who was going to throw up any moment now. Marco walked over to the bush where he intended to throw up, and throw up he did. He however threw up right in front of his brothers and his uncle who was returning with a pa'li carcass, seeing as his nephew threw up, he immediately realized that bringing the rest of the meat here was a good idea for his nephew was going to be hungry after his stomach calms down a little. Alpha therefore walked around the purging cub and dropped the meat in the middle of the clearing. After that, he decided to look around to see if the horrible corpse which was somehow managing to move around and therefore was worthy of a title 'machine' was here or not.

"[It seems like your friend didn't make it back yet.]" Alpha said with neutral voice. Rick however, thanks to the information given to him by Athena, knew that this wasn't true at all, and that he was probably happy that Observer didn't return yet. Rick was about to tell him that they'll wait for him just a little bit longer for he was spotted walking over here with a 'human female' who was most likely going to be Alexandra who was apparently looking for him. Rick was glad that Athena didn't make an appearance for it might've been rather hard to explain things to woman like Alexandra, who was putting a lot of weight on the first impression.

"[We're going to wait for him just a little longer, for Athena spotted him going back here]" Rick explained how the current situation looked like and Alpha apparently didn't like it.

"[Why wait for him to get over here on his small little legs while carrying him back here would've been much quicker?]" Alpha inquired and Rick, who wanted to prevent further problems with Alpha, pointed out that "[He seems to be accompanied by someone, I need to make sure that whoever it is, is our friend and then ensure that he'll be ready to see the biggest and strongest thanators Pandora has to offer.]" Rick managed to compliment his way out of this mess, his plan however had one major flaw.

"Where are we going anyway?" Female voice asked and Robotic voice answered.

"**Navpoint Zeta… Navpoint Zeta reached**" Observer announced, entering the clearing where was Rick and two half eaten corpses, not to mention suspiciously looking pile of puke near the bushes. This scene was proof of two things: The first one was the fact that Rick's look was certainly deceiving. The second thing this whole scene proved was the fact that Thanators weren't slow at all and that they could hide in a matter of seconds.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Samantha asked while limping right beside the limping Observer. Unlike him however, her injury would need some time to fix and not just several ropes which you just needed to attach to several points and voila, no. She however didn't have anything broken, just a twisted ankle.

"**User identified as: Rick No one**" Observer said while walking toward Rick, who stood up and walked toward them.

"You mean, like the Rick No one?" She asked Observer who stopped and thought about the question.

"In the flesh" Rick said while approaching her with extended arm.

"Keep your hand to yerself traitor." She snapped at him, wishing that she had her pistol with her, for she would shoot this guy for he was responsible for what happened to both Scylla and Hell's gate, truth to be told, the hell's gate was the work of both him and Jake Sully. This however didn't change anything.

"Who did I betray?" Rick asked, lowering his hand. "Except RDA, which however deserved it for they were planning on annihilating every living thing on Pandora."

"Get over it you tree-hugging hippie terrorist!" She said while spitting on the floor. She knew she could be outwardly hostile toward him for he seemed to be only in slightly better state than she was, and it was just the question of which side the robot will take, judging from the fact that he saved her however, she thought that he'll side with her. "_Wait, he was heading here from the beginning, he rescued me because of this guy…_" Samantha was a smart girl who realized that she now had little chances of surviving should the fight break out.

"You would allow them to make yet another species go extinct so you can take a vacations for twenty bucks cheaper because there will be more of the fuel? Well I will not." Rick said crossing his arms in front of him.

"So that's the reason why you killed everyone on Scylla and in hell's gate!" She accused him, still leaning on Observer.

"I killed one man on Scylla when they've started shooting after I tried to solve things peacefully. I was shot there too you know, and while I may be responsible for what happened there, I am not responsible for what happened in hell's gate for I wasn't even there when the great battle took place"

"You don't need to lie to me, I know the facts." She said while turning her head away from him, she however faced half of Observer's face and so she turned to the other side.

"Believe in what you want. The question however remains: what should we do with you?"

"We?" She asked him while giving him a strange look and then looked at Observer, wondering if he was going to consult his decision with him

"Yeah, we." Rick answered.

"**Distance between navpoint omega and navpoint zeta is 3,9 kilometres**" He announced, saying that the village to which they were heading was just about an hour of walk away, and therefore about twenty minutes of travelling on Thanator.

"I'll let you decide." Rick said while walking back to the pa'li husk and sitting down there.

"What?" She asked him, not sure if she should treat him as a psychopath or madman.

"Will you travel with my friends to the Omaticaya home tree, or should we leave you here?" Rick decided that she was no prisoner, and therefore she could decide on her own.

"_He'll let you go… He'll let me go alone back while being unarmed through the forest back to Charybdis, he'll probably track me to determine where it is, I'm however too far away to reach it on foot, especially with my twisted ankle… Damn this guy makes me nervous, what friends are he talking about? Do I even have a choice? I'll get killed if I go back alone._" She realized that there was just one way.

"Am I a prisoner?" She asked him.

"No, you are free to leave us whenever you want"

"Why do I have a feeling that by 'us' you don't refer only to your robot here"

"That's right. There are more of us." Rick said mysteriously and before she could react, he looked up and said "[You can come out now]"

"Then who are you…oh f**k" She said as she saw the giant Thanator towering above him, Athena was proudly standing behind him as either a predator who was going to eat the victim in front of her, or, and that was more likely, as a guardian who was going to protect him. Hearing a breath coming from behind her, Samantha turned around to see even bigger thanator looming over her, and to make things even worse, three thanators who were half as big as she was surrounded her and curiously sniffed her.

"I was talking about them." Rick added with a smile on his face.

* * *

You know, scaring the living stuff out of girls isn't the best way to get into their pants man.

"I'm not trying to get into her pants Skreetz, so stop your drunken babbling and finish today's chapter…"

Sure thing boss, I'll just take one shot to get enough energy to finish it, you get my drift?

"Whatever

Answers to readers!

-Hideout writer: If it falls on the ground correctly, the effect will be roughly the same as using a smoke grenade.

-Forgotten shock trooper: He's like a roadie, always ready to help, fix things and leave the spotlight for a true hero like Rick… I hope he gets a girl too!

-GenericAmerican: I'm going to disappoint you, while the story is seemingly taking forever to move on with the plot, this is one of the last story arcs. As I've said before, this story is going to be around 400 chapters long. And believe it or not, after six days it'll be a whole year of me writing this stuff…

-Yukidog: Yukidog = screw castration, he solves problems with too many cats faster than sterilization!

Yay the end…

Read & Review

and

I'll keep them coming!


	340. Chapter 338 No one scared her

*Skreetz is happily driving his car back, no stress, 50 km/h… then he notices what time is it… 20:10… I broke the speed limit along with speed record for my car… Just to bring you this!

* * *

Chapter 338: No one scares her

Samantha was paralyzed with fear, for she just had a close encounter with pack of viperwolves to whom she lost the nerdy fellow who seemed to be quite a screamer, while she found guys like that somewhat cute, she had no intentions of sleeping with him, mostly because he was dead, not to mention that his reproduction system wasn't quite intact. The hammerhead she somewhat managed to agitate to the point where he simply went berserk and tried to kill her while she bravely defended herself with her gun and chainsaw mounted on it, she barely survived that and now she was facing not one, but five most dangerous predators on this moon, and probably in the whole universe if she doesn't count humans that is.

She seemed to be rather pale from Alpha's point of view, and when he said that, the cubs who seemed to be closer to her than anyone else right now, had to agree with him. This human obviously had some defense mechanism which was trying to make them paler and therefore look dead while in immediate danger. While it might've worked on some lesser predators, the change was only in colors and not body temperature so she still looked rather warm and therefore even edible, and therefore playing dead wasn't going to cut it for her, it was just a dumb luck that they weren't here to eat her. She survived her first encounter with Thanators just because Rick was here, he was like some sort of beacon of calmness, for he seemed calm even though there were several predators around him, and in turn his calmness infected them and they were also quite calm.

"I don't know you did it, but you are not going to scare me." She said while looking at the small thanators who seemed to be the most immediate threat. Rick however knew that he could scare her by simply saying 'boo' at this moment, for while she tried to appear calm and professional on the outside, she was in fact panicking at this very moment.

"You sure?" Rick asked mischievously making her look at him with scared expression which appeared right when Rick made the final blow.

"[Catch a yerik, she's it… Be careful with her leg though]" Rick said rather quickly, making her wonder if he could communicate with them at all. She however didn't have too much time to think about it for even though she was holding Observer, he didn't offer her that much stability in the first place. It all came crashing down when Marco pounced on her. She fell backward and landed into the grass, at first she was dumbfounded when she opened her eyes and saw a Thanatorish face and in the background even bigger Thanatorish face. The other two brothers immediately decided to ensure that the yerik was down and that she couldn't escape, while Christian was sitting on her right arm, Polo took the other one.

"[What's this?]" Marco asked Rick who with little help from Athena got right next to her in a matter of seconds. While Samantha's eyes were now shut close in order to keep the scream inside of her, Rick was looking at her with opened eyes

"[What?]" Rick asked and Marco licked her exopack.

"[That allows them to breathe here.]" It was Alpha who answered.

"So, you're coming with us or not?" Rick asked her while sitting right beside her head, making Christian put his paws on Rick's back and put his head on Rick's.

"Call your dogs off!" She demanded, trying to still look tough, but her voice betrayed her.

"They are thanators, and they are my friends." Rick said, pointing with his right hand upward to the Thanatorish face which belonged to Christian and which was now looking at her too.

"Sure thing doc, get them off me!" She demanded with even stronger voice, it was probably thanks to the blurred vision she now had thanks to the drool covering her exopack that she was no longer afraid of the thanators so much, or maybe it was the fact that she now knew that they weren't outwardly hostile and that they weren't going to kill her.

"[What does she say?]" Marco asked the question to which every thanator around here wanted to know the answer

"[She wants you to get off her.]" Rick answered their question clearly and truthfully.

"[And should we?]" Polo inquired and Rick just nodded.

"Finally" She said as the thanators slowly get off her and she was finally able to sit up again.

"So what will it be?" Rick asked her one last time, hoping that she'll finally answer him.

She looked at the thanators who looked at her, all of them. She realized just how lucky she was that he stopped them from downright eating her.

"Alright, just keep them away from me" She said and Rick smiled on her and offered her his hand.

"It would've been shame if something eaten you out there." Rick joked but she seemed to take those words pretty seriously. "_Don't tell me that he's hitting on me, why the hell I attract all sorts of weirdoes!_" She asked herself, maybe it was her charm, maybe it was her tomboyish nature, or maybe it was her breasts, which were probably the main reason why she attracted weirdoes all the time, this time however, it saved her life, or that's what she thought. Rick however didn't care about those things for he didn't need to look on the other girls to see if he got a perfect mate, he got a perfect mate and he knew it.

"[Alright, let's go]" He said to the thanators who looked at each other, and then started walking toward the Omaticaya home tree, the first one who set out was Alpha with the cubs who were right behind him. Athena who was waiting right next to Rick to give him a ride was however curious about what could humans possibly see on their females, for they were certainly smaller, looked weaker and judging by the voice, they weren't even desirable, or at least this one, for she seemed to have some attitude problems.

"[Shall we go?]" Athena asked him and he nodded, when she put her face closer to him, Samantha instinctively took a step back, only to step on her bad ankle and jump in pain, eventually ending in Observer's hands again. Rick grabbed her muzzle and allowed her to lift him on her back.

"[Thanks.]" Rick said, looking down at the unlikely pair, whose mobility was impaired, for not only she had a twisted ankle, but Observer had also damaged leg, which prevented him from keeping up with them.

"[Could you take them too?]" Rick asked her while making human equivalent of puppy eyes on her. She simply couldn't resist those eyes, even if he asked her to kill alpha and bring him his heart as a proof of her eternal love, she would at least attempt it, such was the power of Rick's cute look.

"[Not a problem]" She said and lowered herself toward the two humanoids which supported each other.

"Get up the same way I did." Rick said, scaring Samantha so much. Not only she was pounced by those dangerous things, but she was also going to get carried by them? There was no way in hell she'll do that. Before she could say something however, Observer let her go and grabbed Athena's muzzle and held on tightly. Truth to be told, Athena had small problems moving him over to hers back, for he weighted quite a lot, she was however used to putting a little too much pressure on her neck. Samantha was trying to balance things out while keeping her twisted ankle above the ground.

"Get up here" Rick said while waving at her while Athena put her nose in front of her, she could literally smell her fear from this close, this human was afraid of her, and that was both really bothersome but also complimenting her all at once.

"[She won't come]" She said to Rick, her words scaring her even more.

"Either grab her nose or we'll leave without you" Rick used the phrase that was going to push her to the limits, for she was scared of both scenarios, it however depends which was worse for her, hugging thanators' nose or being left in a scary and probably even cursed forest where monsters ate humans as snacks. She had an inner fight right now, but Athena was running out of patience. "_If she doesn't do it herself, I'll have to help her._" Athena thought, removing her head from her vicinity, grabbing her with her paws instead and raising her to her side where Rick grabbed Samantha's hand and pulled her up, they made all this while she was screaming so loudly as if she was trying to scare every animal which was still left in the forest. While she was getting dangerously close to actually alerting every living thing to their presence, nobody seemed to care for Na'vi hunters were already back at the Omaticaya tree and viperwolves didn't care who just screamed like they were getting torn to shreds by a thanators. She calmed down in a few moments when somebody held her tightly in a hug. She dared not to open her eyes, for she was quite scared and didn't want to be scared anymore.

"[Is she alright?]" Athena asked Rick who was sitting right behind her neck.

"[She seems to be, she's just really scared girl. She probably works for RDA, the bad guys…]" Rick explained the situation to Athena who immediately wondered if they did the right thing, offering her a lift to Omaticaya home tree, to which they were heading right now.

"[Is this wise?]" She asked Rick who immediately answered it by saying "[Definitely]"

"[Aren't you worried that she might cause harm to your friends?]" She asked again.

"[A little, but that's the risk I'm willing to take… Just look at her, just a few moments ago she was afraid of him, and now she hugs him like they were lovers.]" Rick said pointing toward Observer and her, they indeed made a cute couple, it was such a romantic sight, a machine and a beauty, hugging each other tightly with a sun setting right behind them, while tears were forming in her eyes, he held her with determined expression on his face which was scarred by many battles he had seen, in fact it wasn't just scarred, but parts of it were missing.

"Welcome aboard" Rick said to Samantha who immediately opened her eyes. If Rick's voice was coming from the side, then who was she hugging? The first thing she saw was Observer's damaged face. At first she thought about pulling away from him, but then she realized that he was the least monstrous of all of them.

"Next stop, Omaticaya home tree… After we get there, you are free to do whatever you want, until then there are several rules." Rick said, making her glare at him.

"What rules?" She asked him while pulling away from Observer who let go of her quite easily.

"The same rules rollercoaster has, don't put your hands out of your ride, don't damage the ride in any way, and don't insult your ride. Failure to comply can be deadly. We are not responsible for what happens to you in any way. Emergency exits are all around you. We hope you'll have a pleasant trip with Thanator's express!" Rick said as a proper steward.

"_Yup, he's definitely a madman._" Samantha finally made up her mind about Rick, and for that reason she refused to talk to him for the rest of the ride, mostly because she was too tired from the events that took place today, it didn't take much time for her to fall asleep.

"_When she wakes up, we'll already be in the village"_ Rick thought with a smile.

"_Nothing beats the feeling of actually saving someone._"

* * *

Sure thing Rick, you saved her, it was all thanks to you, Observer was just there looking busy…

"Alright I get it!"

I'm sure you do.

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: Give me double of what he just had

-Forgotten shock trooper: Ready or not… where's my head? *nom nom nom*

-Yukidog: You are bane of all that is kitty!

-Mikethedisabled: Thanks, also the car keeps dying because it's twenty two years old rust covered car which was one of the cheaper ones even back then. I'm however happy, for my car at least gets some maintenance, there are lots of favorits in Czech republic, most of them either immobile, or rusty to the point where they might become immobile in a day or three… also it doesn't have problems with starting up, it has problems with staying on.

Answers done, and what's done is done

Read & Review


	341. Chapter 339 No one's romancing

Hey, it's valentine today, so I decided to make a slightly more romantic chapter, I also endorse giving gifts today, I am however against giving gifts to my four wheeled girlfriend, especially when the gift is an immobilization device and it was given to you by police.

* * *

Chapter 339: No one's romancing

Samantha was woken up by the noises which seemed to be increasing with each step her new and rather exotic 'vehicle' took. She just had a nice dream about not getting into these problems in the first place. It was rather nice dream until she was woken up by the cheering noise. Who were making those noises, she didn't know yet, but after opening her eyes, it was all crystal clear. Those cheering people were actually na'vi and they were a little too excited to actually see her, or Rick, or maybe they were really excited about the robot, the thanators were also quite possible reason for them to be this happy. At first there were only few noises as several perimeter guards spotted Rick returning with his trustworthy Thanatorish companions.

"[Why are they so happy?]" Alpha who, along with the kids made an arrowhead formation around Athena, asked. Athena was the tip of the arrow, and who was carrying the pass to this location on her back.

"[I don't know.]" Rick answered. He wasn't going to tell them that he was almost a legend around here for he didn't want to boast at all. The cheering turned into a small celebration on its own, the kids who were heralds of Rick's return immediately set off to the farthest corners of the home tree, saying that "_**Rick has returned.**__" _

This message was of course met with mostly good reactions and the words which followed this announcement were roughly the same. Some na'vi were wondering if Rick was Eywa's right hand, some were wondering how exactly did he manage to pull things like that, and some were simply surprised that he was still alive. There was however one na'vi who was more than happy to hear about Rick's return, that certain na'vi however saw him before she even heard about him, for the children were sloppy when it came to their heraldic jobs and while everyone went everywhere, nobody went to the top of the home tree where ikrans and where certain human and certain na'vi had their place where they usually met each other.

Tarya was there just by accident, she wasn't looking at Nash who seemed to grow fonder of Beyral with every passing day, maybe it was the fact that Nash created some sort of special bond with her, for he still seemed mostly hostile toward everyone else in the village, which was enough to start a rumor or two about Beyral being able to mend not only wounds on body, but those affecting one's mind. It was a common knowledge around here that Nash was an intelligent wild animal which was known for not being friendly to anyone, except Beyral who also grew quite fond of him. Making only Bruce and Observer the lone guys around the home tree, for even the stealth guys had each other for support when they needed it. Harry was a proof of that, even though nobody from the stealth ops team liked him, they were actually happy to learn that he was still among the living.

"[Go forward, they won't hurt you.]" Rick tried to push Athena who was slowing down, she was prepared to meet na'vi but not so many of them, yet they seemed to be quite happy to see her, like she just returned, and when they saw the cubs, who broke the formation and started hiding under her and under Alpha, they just gave her a knowing look.

"I should've stayed in the forest" Samantha said to Rick who just chuckled, in a matter of seconds, he spotted the most beautiful na'vi in the crowd, the only na'vi who wasn't there just to see the local hero, she was there to kiss her mate, in order to do that however, she needed to get over to him, which was rather hard considering just how many friends Rick had. Rick however didn't like being the celebrity, but this was the result of his trying for the humans to leave, he was a hero for na'vi yet a traitor for the humans, but the traitor title didn't bother him much. Tarya was getting closer and closer but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to show her affection to Rick until he passes through the corridor which was leading toward Jake, Ney'tiri and Mo'at who were all already assembled under the roots of the Omaticaya tree. It was a ceremonial welcome and it was either great honor to be received like that, or it meant that you were an intruder worthy of being inspected and then judged by the leaders of respective tribe. When Rick was close enough for Jake to speak, Rick immediately whispered to Athena to stop.

"[Stay here, that's the leader of the na'vi.]" He then said loud enough to be heard over the happy voices which were quickly falling silent for their leaders had something to say.

"_**Welcome back Rick, how did your trip go?**_" Jake asked seriously yet still friendly.

"_**It went well, Olo'eyktan, the Thanators are considering to help us in getting rid of the humans.**_" Rick replied.

Meanwhile, the gathering slowly started to thin out, for while everyone respected their Olo'eyktan and Rick, there were also those who couldn't delay any longer, for the night wasn't that young anymore and there was still some work to do. While na'vi usually stopped working after the sunset, this was an exception, for there were some preparations for the feast which was going to take place in a few moments.

Nobody planned it, yet the na'vi were always prepared, it was just a matter of adding some wood to the cooking fires, cooking all the meat the hunters brought back today and even gathering the fruits from nearby bushes and trees, while this celebration wasn't one of the bigger celebrations, it was one of the fastest, and there was certainly a reason to celebrate. Not only that Rick managed to return safely from a valley of thanators, which was also known under the name of 'valley of no return, but he returned successful.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Gunny asked Shooty who shrugged. It was certainly a nice idea to use the cloaking to get a better view of the whole action by standing just a few steps away from the leaders, but the fact that they couldn't understand what was going on was kind of ruining it. There were only four of them present however, Jason and Grumpy were also there but Harry was nowhere to be found and Lucia was now spending time with the awkward guy, as Jason decided to call him. While Nash and Beyral were on top of the home tree, where the ikrans kept them company, Lucia and Teylar preferred the forest itself.

Right now, they were sitting under one of the trees, right next to each other. Lucia learned that this guy wasn't that bad, he was however quite shy when it came to girls, a perfect guy for her for she was always the one who would like to take the lead. He was always considerate, willing, and the most important thing, he had a cute butt with a tail nonetheless, and a bonus part was that he had a crush on her, it wasn't love, but it was pretty damn close to one. He saw her in a way no human male could see her, he saw her as a being not as a woman. That and he always smiled cutely when she looked at him. She stopped wearing her helmet altogether just for him, and she even removed the lower part of the filter in order to eat with him, for he always tried to impress her with a gift or three.

"What are you thinking about right now?" She asked him, and without thinking about the response, he answered her with now much better English. He however didn't need to use complicated words, for simple "You" had sufficed, at least for her. She proved that by simply throwing herself to the side, therefore ending on his lap. That surprised this otherwise quite jumpy na'vi. "I love you too" She said, taking a deep breath before quickly de-attaching the last filter part which was on her nose, and which prevented her from kissing him. This was actually the first time Teylar saw her without her mask, and actually the first time he got kissed by a human, even though it was a short kiss, it was enough to leave him there, speechless. Lucia, who was slowly running out of oxygen, quickly reattached the filter, making her look less human, but actually allowing her to breathe. Even when she reattached her filter back in place, he was just sitting there, still replaying what happened just a few seconds ago in his head.

"What's the matter? Viperwolf got your tongue?" She teased him.

By this time, Rick already explained that the Alpha wished to speak with Jake, and na'vi were prepared for a small celebration.

"_**It sounds promising, when will he arrive?"**_ Jake asked, making Rick stop for a second. Right now, there were just Jake, Athena, Alpha and the cubs around here, the others went to either talk about Rick, the new alliance, or otherwise prepare for the celebration.

"_**He's right here.**_" Rick said, nodding toward Alpha who was still keeping himself busy by looking around.

"_**Yeah, who died and made Thanty the alpha leader?**_" Jake asked with a smile, leaving Rick speechless. Jake apparently was somewhat handicapped when it came to distinguishing between thanators.

"_**If you try to tell me that those are not thanatoress' cubs either, it will not be even funny.**_" Jake pointed out, making Rick face palm. This was a universal gesture which was not used lightly when it came to Rick, and so Jake realized that there was something wrong with what he just said.

"_**This is Alpha, and those cubs are not hers, hell this isn't even Thanatoress… This is Athena…**_" Rick said, pointing toward Athena, who just raised her head.

"_**You're joking right?**_" Jake asked while walking over to Rick, as if dwarfing him from that distance wasn't enough.

"_**Nope… Thanty and Thanatoress will arrive tomorrow, they wanted to spend some more time together over there" **_Rick explained.

"[Will he talk to me?]" Alpha asked, starting to get impatient while Athena slowly lost interest in the dialogue those two were leading and instead she looked around to see what kind of na'vi would Rick take as a mate, sure, he looked at one in particular for quite some time when they've arrived here, but she didn't get a good view on him.

"_**And he's rather impatient, I suggest you speak with him… use your queue**_" Rick suggested when he noticed Tarya. At first he thought he would be acting as a proxy, translating the words those two would exchange but now his priorities changed, and whole world could be damned for all he cared, there was Tarya waiting for him over there!

"_**Alright, whenever he is ready**_" Jake answered while grabbing his queue

"[He is willing to speak with you, but no secrets shall be held and for that he wishes to speak with you through tsaheylu.]" Rick said, surprising Alpha a little, but he was prepared for a situation like this.

"[I agree.]" He said, knowing that he'll also have a chance to see if the other side spoke the truth this time, for he couldn't do that with Rick due to obvious lack of queue.

"[If you excuse me]" "_**If you excuse me**_" Rick said rather quickly in both languages and excused himself, immediately walking toward the most beautiful thing in the world. Tarya was standing near one of the roots, looking at Rick with a happy smile on her face, when he started walking toward her, she also headed toward him.

"[Where are you going?]" Athena inquired, and he quickly replied

"[To greet my mate.]" He said, making the cubs look at each other with surprised expressions. The distance between them was considerable, but their walk slowly turned to run, and even though Rick was suffering greatly for his bones weren't exactly in best shape, he continued to run toward her at relatively the same speed she did, this running eventually ended up in embrace and kissing so passionate that Athena decided to push the curious cubs who were taking a step forward toward Rick back behind her.

"_So this is her, I fail to see what is so special about her._" Athena thought.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Samantha asked Observer when he carefully set her down to the infirmary bed. He was carrying her all the way from Athena to here even though he had a problem with his leg.

"**Unknown reason.**"

* * *

Yeah I know what you mean by that Observer

"Elaborate"

Cause you love her.

"**More information needed about this topic**"

Never mind…

OH the valentine day is almost over. I hope each and every last one of you enjoyed it to the fullest, for I couldn't for the "wild sickness has appeared!"

Answers to readers!

-mikethedisabled: I'm sooo not going to do that and instead I'll let professional mechanics to fix her up for me.

-Hideout writer: damn, should've used that one on the cops today too

-Forgotten shock trooper: If that happens, I'll have to put this story in crossover section with terminator series.

-Yukidog: Prove it…

-The stone tiger: You forgot to wonder where the hell Miguel is too… For the conversation between the leaders however, you will have to wait… at least till tomorrow!

This is the end, beautiful friend, the end…

(© the doors)

Read & Review


	342. Chapter 340 No one's celebration

This chapter is dedicated to my car. Rest in peace my beloved (t) rusty car… (Later on, I'll attempt to use my necromantic skills to revive her, but she's basically dead)

Chapter 340 No one's celebration

* * *

"_**Oh thank Eywa, I was so worried about you**_" Tarya said with tears forming in her eyes, she was a strong girl who didn't usually cry, this was however different for she was extremely relieved, not to mention that the tears were not tears shed because one was sad, they were tears of happiness and she had a good reason to shed them.

"_**It's alright, I'm here**_" Rick said, hugging Tarya even stronger, she also tightened her grip around him, slowly making her affection painfully obvious, Rick was also shedding the tears of joy, but in his case they were slowly turning into tears from pain for she used a little too force.

"_**Easy, you don't want to break my spine do you?**_" Rick said and Tarya immediately loosened her grip while apologizing to him.

"_**Oh I'm so sorry Rick, it's just**_…" She was about to continue, but Rick immediately interrupted her

"_**Say no more my love**_" while playing with the tip of her tail which was as usually trying to get a kiss from him too. He however didn't get a kiss which he wanted, the tail, just like its owner, knew that there will be much more kissing involved tonight and that even the tail might get a kiss or five.

When Tarya heard him say those words, she smiled, tears still sliding down on her face. She crouched so Rick could finally give her a kiss without her holding him in the air. When she crouched, he gently placed his hands on her cheeks and gently kissed her, the pair just stood there enjoying the kissing while the thanators including the Olo'eyktan watched them.

"_Don't mind him. He's overly dramatic when it comes to reunions with his mate._" Jake 'said' through the Tsaheylu to Alpha who just mentally nodded.

"_Why did you wish to speak to me?_" Jake decided to bring this topic up, because it was the only reason he was using the queue to connect to a thanator, sure it was necessary to communicate with him, but it was also kind of strange to share thoughts with a complete stranger.

"_To make sure that you are committed to your cause_" Alpha said clearly, making Jake finally understand why was Tsaheylu so important for this session.

"_The humans are drilling for their precious stones into the heart of Eywa, she suffers with every moment their machines are drilling, there are those who refuse to see the truth about it, and those must leave Pandora, there are however those who are not blind to the truth, humans like Rick or like Gunny over there_" Jake said, nodding toward the distortion on the ground.

"Crap, he saw us mon." Gunny said to Shooty, who just shrugged and both of them un-cloaked themselves. Both of them were sitting on the ground, looking at the giant thanator and the leader of Omaticaya tribe.

"_If those stay here, they might start digging too_. " Alpha pointed out, but Jake shook his head

"_These stones are wanted by humans far away, if the blind ones leave, there will be no way off the planet and the stones will become worthless again._" Jake explained to Alpha who, even though he didn't understand, nodded to it.

"_We know where they are and once we gather enough men, we'll attack them and then send those who survive home…_" Jake said while the feelings rushed from his side of the link to Alpha. Alpha felt pride and excitement from upcoming battle, Jake however felt uncertainty from Alpha's side of the link, he didn't seem to trust Jake's plan.

"_The alliance will be made, but tread carefully, for your plan smells of death. Many will die so you can cleanse our home of the unwelcomed visitors. I hope you come up with another plan for this one speaks only about death of many thanators and many na'vi._" Alpha slowly stopped 'speaking' in his mind for a noise of celebration started to fill the air.

"_What is this?_" He thought, and although he didn't want to 'say' this to Jake, the thought just slipped and got to Jake nonetheless…

"_A celebration, they wish to celebrate our alliance and the return of Rick_" Jake explained to a confused thanator. While Alpha was confused, Athena was curious and so were the cubs, so instead of just sitting there, she decided to have a closer look on what was going on there.

The fires were burning with much brighter light than they've used to just a few seconds ago, the light from the fires combined with the light from pretty much everything else was enough to illuminate the whole place like it was dawning already. The na'vi were really accepting to the thanators, mostly because of the nature of thanators who spent some time around Rick. One could say that the thanator is wild until he meets Rick, after that he loses his inner beast and become quite friendly.

There were cubs out there too, and although they seemed to be quite sleepy from all that traveling, they also seemed to be quite curious. Marco for example walked over to one of the fires and sat down beside one na'vi, trying to blend in. He however curiously looked to his right and saw that the na'vi who was sitting next to him was giving him a piece of meat. Marco however got used to the concept of sharing and therefore he wasn't too surprised when a total stranger offered him food. He looked at the na'vi that just smiled at him, and then back at the food.

"_**You're scaring him**_" The person next to the one which was offering the food said and the na'vi around the fire chuckled. Marco looked at them all and then back at the meat which he took, he however didn't take it by his mouth as they've thought he would. While he was sitting, he used his front paws to take it and therefore pose no danger to the na'vi or his fingers. He then examined the somewhat strange meat. This meat seemed to be quite strange, or at least Marco thought so, for it was warmer than it usually is and also darker. Everyone around him was looking at him studying the meat before taking the first bite. It was Marco's first encounter with the cooked food and he wasn't going to complain about the new and rather exotic taste of the food.

"[What's that?]" Curious Polo walked and sat next to his brother, quickly followed by Christian who also sat next to him. The three brothers were sitting next to each other and almost closed the circle around the fire.

"[It's a meat with strange flavor]" Marco said, handing the piece of meat he didn't yet eaten to his brother who took it with his mouth and tried to bite some off, with a little help from Christian who also took a bite, the three brothers finally tasted the cooked meat for the first time and they seemed to like it. The na'vi around that particular fire stopped talking and instead looked at relatively amusing scene in front of them, three thanators sharing a piece of meat, but because it was cooked their reactions were even more amusing, for they seemed to study the taste and so the meat traveled back from Christian back to Marco, where it was consumed completely. Once the meat was done, the three thanators almost simultaneously looked at the na'vi who first offered the meat.

"_**From now on, we'll call you mixau the Thanator feeder**_" The na'vi who was on the other side of the fire said and the na'vi once again chuckled.

"_**I'm taking care of the food, you take care of the drinks for our brothers, amawey**_" Mixau said and Amawey nodded, standing up and going over to where the fruits were being squeezed to the bowls especially made for those purposes. Some of them were watered down while some of them weren't. Since the thanators were mostly carnivorous, watered down version was just the right thing for them. When he came back, the three thanators looked at him, he was carrying several bowls of the juice, be it watered down version or not. He then placed the bowl in front of every thanator and then distributed the juice among his own people. When the na'vi started drinking, the Thanatorish cubs looked at each other and without sniffing the liquid first, they've tasted it.

Meanwhile Rick, along with Tarya, Ney'tiri, Mo'at and Athena were sitting next to another fire, watching several na'vi preparing their instruments to play some music. They were basically waiting for Jake and Alpha to get over here to begin with the celebration.

"[What about the cubs?]" Athena asked, looking over at the cubs who were sitting around the adjacent cooking fire.

"[They'll be fine]" Rick said while resting on Tarya's lap. She was glad to have Rick so close to her, right now she had her arms wrapped around him, not to mention her tail which was also trying to get a piece of Rick just for himself.

"_**Will you tell us about your trip to the valley of Thanators Rick?**_" This question surprised almost everyone around the fire. The question itself wasn't that surprising. It was the fact that Mo'at herself asked Rick, displaying the curiosity wasn't like Mo'at at all.

"_**Of course, but I would rather wait for Olo'eyktan too, he will too, want to hear about it.**_" Rick said with a faint smile.

"_**I'm here…**_" Jake said with a smile and then sat down right next to Ney'tiri.

"_**Where's alpha?**_" Rick asked Jake who pointed behind Rick. Rick didn't even try to turn around for it would mean leaving the embrace of Tarya. He simply thought that either Alpha decided not to join the celebration, or that he was standing right behind Tarya, which was highly improbable.

"_**So?**_" Mo'at asked, it was not like her to be this inquisitive, but the fact that Rick was actually the first one to return from that valley excused her curiosity. Rick chuckled and started from the beginning.

"What should we do chief?" Shooty asked Jason almost simultaneously, the whole stealth squad, with exception of Lucia who was still missing. Nobody knew where exactly she was. Nobody knew that she was now lying in arms of certain na'vi, wishing that she had normal exopack with her, for she couldn't remove her armor without removing the air filter too, and the filter wasn't working without the armor, making it impossible for her to slip into something more comfortable. He however doesn't seem to mind and so she decided not to mind the problem too, at least for the time being.

"What kind of question is that?" Jason said and Harry nodded, knowing damn too well what Jason was going to say in the first place.

"There's a party going on right here!" Jason pointed in front of himself and at that very moment, the na'vi started playing their instruments.

"So?" Harry said, not really being that dumb, but instead wanting to speed up the process.

"We'll try to blend in, let's get the party going!" Jason said removing his helmet.

"That's the way I like it" Harry said while raising his hand toward the night sky in a cheerful gesture.

"Because when it's time to party?" Gunny said to Shooty who immediately smiled, knowing the right answer to that question. "Then we'll party hard!" Shooty exclaimed. Harry, who thought that this might be an excellent opportunity to get rid of Jake and Rick, however decided to let the idea slip and simply enjoy himself for a little longer.

Miguel however, who was further away from the whole party had a different opinion, he wanted to kill Rick and Jake with one shot, but it was impossible because Jake was sitting opposite to the Rick, not to mention the fact that Miguel couldn't see Rick at all, instead of that he could see Tarya's back which were more than enough to protect Rick from a shot from that direction. Miguel's rifle was destroyed and so he had just his sidearm which wasn't fit for the job. "_Just you wait, we'll eventually find a way to kill both of them_" He thought, not wanting to say anything to his companion who was still loyal to him.

* * *

Uh-oh, we've got a sniper out there who wishes to kill Rick and Jake (but luckily he doesn't have the sniper rifle), we've also got a spy in there who wants to kill Rick and Jake too… Where exactly is Alpha though? What about Samantha and Observer? What are they doing? Will Lucia find a way to get rid of her 'Chastity armor' and have her way with Teylar? Will Teylar be ready for this? Is it even physically possible? Who knows?

Let's see tomorrow!

Answers to readers

-Forgotten shock trooper: *Random na'vi gives you random piece of random meat…. Totally random!*

-Mikethedisabled: From what I know, it's hard to see someone whose mate you are going to steal in the way he sees her, and Athena wants only the best for Rick… She wants her for him :-)

-Hideout writer: We should stop drinking… it's not good for our livers… *shows you a piece of rock*

-The good doctor: that's right!

-Yukidog: That doesn't prove anything, you might be cat, dog, or one of my drunken friends…

-The stone tiger: Truth to be told, it was completely random… I didn't plan it at all, and I realized that it was a valentine when somebody asked me what I'll be doing that day…

-Na'viBambi: Take it as a 'being single' day, truth to be told I didn't kiss a girl on that day too… (nope it wasn't boy either, I kissed my car… just because I was drunk… and I thought it was funny)

The day is saved, for I have provided a chapter

Let's post it!

Read & review


	343. Chapter 341 No one is thrilling

Second day without my car, second day full of depressions, annoying people and the day when I bought small bottle of (0.5 liter) coke for the price of 1.1 liter of fuel…

* * *

Chapter 341: No one is thrilling

Although it was a small celebration, the na'vi partied like it was the end of Great War itself. All the dancing and drinking was certainly leaving some marks on the people around here. While the dancers were still fresh, those who were enjoying the spicy juice which Na'vi had were slowly getting affected by it, everyone except Jake, Rick and pretty much everyone else who was used to the drinks Rick brought along. This included Max and Norm as well, those two were however nowhere to be seen right now. Last time Jake saw them, they were teaching the kids new games, which involved a lot of fantasying and twenty sided dice.

The thanators were tired but they seemed to enjoy the sight of Na'vi swirling around to the rhythm of their instruments, there were however three thanators who were enjoying much more than that. The spicy juice obviously had slightly different effect on the young thanators who seemed to be a little impaired when it came to stability. It wasn't however something to be sad about, quite the opposite, the cubs decided to compete who will be most skilled hunter while being impaired like this, what started as a "catch the yerik" game ended up as a ball of mewling cubs lying on each other near the fire.

The na'vi, who knew what kind of hunting monsters will grow out of these, however couldn't resist the sheer cuteness of the scene of yawning cubs who were looking adorable, and that was an understatement. It was most adorable to say the least, for they displayed the side of thanators which was rarely seen by other beings, like the na'vi for example. The cubs fell asleep even though the party was just starting, and Rick was almost finished with the shortened version of what happened in the valley of thanators, he also had to alter some parts in order to make Athena look like a good friend instead of mate of the 'if-Tarya-dies-or-when-Rick-stops-loving-her' kind. It was rather hard to explain how he got his legs broken though, the funny thing was that when he mentioned that he broke his legs, Jake looked at them and said "_**They look fine by me**_" to which Rick replied "_**they may look like that but it still hurts a little when I walk.**_"

"_**You were dead once, I'm sure you can walk it off.**_" Jake said, making Rick laugh, the others, with exception of Mo'at nervously joined the laughing, for they didn't think it was appropriate to laugh to something like that. Tarya however joined the laughing after Rick laughed first too, for she knew that it was simply a joke which was more morbid than the others.

"So I take it you're not ready to dance at your own party eh?" Jake said, as if he was challenging Rick, but he said it in English so the others wouldn't know that he was challenging him, it wasn't however that effective for everyone around the fire already knew how to speak in English

"I could dance better than you even if I was on a wheelchair_**.**_" Rick said, bringing bad memories back to Jake who however didn't blame him for them, for it was his history with which he had to deal with, besides it would be kind of crazy to get mad at him for mentioning something from his past after he mentioned the whole death incident.

"Let's go then_**.**_" Jake said and Rick looked at Tarya, who kissed him before releasing him from her embrace. He stood up and his legs immediately reminded him of their state, they were obviously not ready for some dancing.

"Alright, change of plans… it hurts a lot…" Rick said after he stood a few moments on his legs. Jake who was prepared to go to dance floor which was near the 'band' playing on the instruments.

"Didn't you just say that you would beat me?" Jake asked with mocking smile on his face. Rick was about to take his words back when somebody placed his hands on his right shoulder and whispered to his ear "We've got you covered." The message itself wasn't that assuring, if it weren't for the person which said it. It was Jason, who had amused tone which meant that while Rick would enjoy at least some pain from the plan which was Jason about to execute, it would certainly be worth a shot.

"Alright, another change of plans, I'm going to show you that even though I'm impaired like my Thanatorish brothers over there" Rick said, pointing toward the pile of cubs, it was rather hard to distinguish which limb belonged to who, for they were curled to one big ball while sleeping.

"I'll still dance better than you." Rick said while winking at Jake in a way which meant that he really meant what he said.

"Show me then" Jake said, starting to swing in the rhythmic tone of the drums and pipes, slowly turning to wilder and wilder creations, while it started like a tribal dance, it ended up in him breaking into break dance, eventually ending with him spinning on the floor and then stopping while facing Rick in a provocative position.

"Let's make you look good Mon." This time it was Shooty's voice as Rick's arms were slowly lifted until he was in a T like pose.

"Show him what you've got." Jason said and Rick started in a disco pose. He however didn't have problems with his legs as he thought he would, the stealth ops team was there to ensure that he won't have to strain his legs too much by lifting him off the ground and holding him about ten centimeters above it.

"_**What the…**_" Jake asked when he spotted that Rick's leg weren't touching the ground at all.

"_**The doctor said they might not heal properly if I strain them too much, so I got a little help.**_" Rick said, smiling slyly. It was then when Jake noticed the slight shimmering around the Rick. The stealth suits, and not only one, but five of them, they were probably holding each other for the greater stealth output and to effectively hide themselves while still being able to hold Rick in the air. He then shifted through several other poses and tried to end it up with a spin, the several hands which were holding him however didn't manage to turn him around as quickly as he wished and instead of spinning around, the whole situation got out of the hand, quite literally. Rick managed to slip them and end up on the floor, face first. The fall was noted by several na'vi who however didn't stop dancing, for it was just a fall, what could possibly go wrong? Jake however knew in what state were Rick's legs.

"_**Are you alright?**_" Jake asked with a mix of mocking and concerned voice. The shimmering also disappeared as the stealth guys probably dispersed. That wasn't however the way it happened.

"Sorry, man…" Jason apologized to Rick. He was still there although the shimmering vanished. The stealth suits' combined power was enough to make them literally transparent.

"Thriller guys, if you don't know it, dance like me." Rick whispered and Jason nodded. The thriller was a famous dance by a famous pop singer. The choreography wasn't that known however, but it was quite easy to 'dance as a dead man' according to Rick. Rick didn't answer Jake's question, instead of that, he slowly lifted himself off the ground with a jerky movement.

"_**Ummm…**_" Jake said while watching Rick stare at him like he was going to kill him any moment now. There were two seconds of silence between those two, filled only by the noise of the party which was still going on all around them. Suddenly, five stealth operatives de-cloaked and dropped their helmets. Each one's eyes were rolled up as if they were unconscious.

"_**Alright that's creeping me out.**_" Jake admitted, the scene in front of him wasn't creeping only him, but several other na'vi looked at the humans who were acting all strange with a concerned look.

Rick finally started dancing, and although the whole group wasn't synchronized, it was still pretty nice to see that the guys, who knew each other for only a week in total, could dance together like this. They obviously had same interest in old music, for there were only several records of songs from the previous century still intact. When there was a crisis on the whole planet, nobody thought about re-recording the music for entertainment.

"_**Oh my god…**_" Norm said, finally deciding to overcome his shyness when it came to dancing and got over here. What he didn't expect however Rick was dancing in zombie-like manner.

"Is that a thriller?" Norm asked in English, making Jake realize just what the hell were they doing.

"_**Alright, I can't top that.**_" Jake said, resigning. It was the second time Rick managed to beat him in a dancing competition, truth to be told, he always had some help. Jake on the other hand was bigger, faster, stronger and he also had a tail. Which was certainly making the human dances far easier to him, except the tail, the tail was sometimes making it harder than it would be for a human, but that was the only downside.

"_**Okay you win**_" Jake said and Rick immediately stopped dancing and sat on the ground.

"_**Oh the pain…. It was so worth seeing your face…**_" Rick said, obviously in pain. He then turned toward the stealth operatives who were looking at him with amused looks. When they've rolled their eyes, they weren't looking like zombies. They looked like observer in his best state.

"Although I don't know what you've just said, I take it as a thank you." Jason said with a smile, which was however hidden under the mask had just put on.

"Yeah, thank you guys… you were great!" Rick said with a smile "I owe you one."

"Sure thing, let's party guys!" Jason said, immediately breaking into dance. The midnight was upon them yet nobody seemed to care, for today was a night meant for celebration and therefore everyone should dance their worries away no matter what. Not Rick though, he had enough of dancing and was going to retire for the night, although he still had some energy left, he decided to spend it elsewhere. He knew exactly where though, he wanted to spend every following second in embrace of his mate, who seemed to know what Rick was just thinking about when she looked into his eyes as he approached her.

"_**It is time to go Rick**_" She said, making it easier for him to excuse himself out of the presence of Mo'at and Ney'tiri who seemed to be too occupied by watching Athena who was looking at the dancing humans and na'vi with quizzical look.

"_**I'm right behind you.**_" Rick said.

"[I'm going to bed, Athena, Have a pleasant night,]" and with that Rick turned to follow his mate, who was however too considerate to let him simply follow her. She swept him off the floor and carried him like a groom carries his bride, the only problem was that this time, it was bride carrying the groom.

Samantha didn't want to stay in bed with her twisted ankle all day long, beside she was in a bed which belonged to her enemies, who however seemed to be used to all sorts of people suddenly appearing out of nowhere and being quite unfriendly, it was a sign that It happened a lot and the na'vi knew that 'once you go with Rick, RDA will make you sick'

Since Observer left her to her own devices, she decided to explore the area around here, if only to gather intelligence on the enemy. The twisted ankle however made it rather hard for her to move around, that however didn't stop her from going all the way from the infirmary to the double helix ramp which was apparently leading somewhere to the top of the tree. When she saw someone approach, she quickly tried to hide in the shadows. The na'vi who was carrying something passed around her, and it was only then Samantha spotted thanks to the bioluminescence that the na'vi was kissing a human, a human who looked exactly like Rick, and they were kissing quite passionately.

"_I think I've seen enough_…"

* * *

Way to go Rick… Nice moves!  
(Thriller © M.J.)

The reason I decided to use the dance known like that is that I utterly suck at describing dances… so I took an easy way out :-)

Answers to readers:

-yukidog: I've seen things much more weird than that…

-The good doctor: I think Rick used his last 'get out of death free card' the last time…

-Hideout Writer: I'll drink to that!

-Sagman12: I only played Duty calls if that's what you're asking

-Forgotten shock trooper: Are you mad? The neighborhood village will complain to Eywa and then there will be fines included… keep the volume as it is.

-Dragonrider101: I'm not scared of clowns

-Dragonrider101: No not even now

-The stone tiger: *looks around* Nope, Bruce is over there, sleeping in his hammock while Beyral is dancing with Nash. (sometimes, I wonder how come I can remember so many people and their locations too…)

The end ( not really… )

Read & Review


	344. Chapter 343 No one's tactic

Well, forced to write charter even sooner, here I am, completely out of ideas on how to advance the plot, because good ideas will usually start coming to me about one and half hour from now on…

* * *

Chapter 342: No one's tactic

The morning came quickly, Rick felt like he slept only for four hours, he however slept only for three and half, and even though he slept only for this short period of time, he slept better than ever. When he woke up, he immediately felt the pain. The pain was trying to make things even for Rick was sunken in the sea of pleasure just a few hours ago. Right now it was time to feel the pain as Tarya cashed in all those nights she was worried sick with him.

"_Good lord, she must be part thanator too!_" Rick thought when he realized that his legs, which were hurting like hell yesterday seemed much better now, it was however probably due to the fact that the pain in his legs was dulled by the pain in the rest of the body. "_I'll need to tell her to be gentler next time…_" Rick thought, remembering every little detail of what happened that night. "_Or maybe not_." He thought with a smile, rubbing his eyes. Tarya seemed to be also tired from all the fun and he decided to allow her to sleep a little longer. Opening the hammock was easy but getting out of there when he was all tired from yesterday wasn't. "_Well_" Rick thought after his second attempt to get up, he decided that it might be easier and also more rewarding to go back to bed. It didn't matter that Tarya was still asleep, Rick just cuddled to her side and within few moments he fell back asleep.

Although the morning was definitely boycotted by Rick, Jake couldn't afford the luxury of simply sleeping in. He had a lot of planning to do. He would need a battle plan on how to get rid of all humans once and for all, he however needed more information about the Charybdis, for he didn't know what kind of armament it had, how many vessels were escorting it or if Scylla was one of a kind mining platform, and because Rick wasn't there back then, the only source of information about Scylla was either the reports of Mot from the village near the shore where it docked, but because he thought like a na'vi, the only intelligence Jake could gather about the Charybdis was that it looked like a huge island which could travel on its own.

This description however seemed like this Charybdis should've been named 'laputa' instead, for it was 'too big' to be one of those floating things, by which the na'vi who was already back home probably meant ships. "_I'll need to ask more knowledgeable source._" Jake thought while he was already eating the breakfast. By the more knowledgeable source he meant either one of the stealth squads, or the most recent visitor.

"_Yes, she'll probably know most about the ship, but I doubt her willingness to share this kind of information._" Jake thought, deciding that asking the stealth operatives first might be actually a good idea. For that reason he first went to see if they were around here somewhere.

Meanwhile Thanty and Thanatoress, who woke up after night which was only slightly more painful for Thanty than it was for Rick, already set out toward the home tree, deciding to catch the breakfast on the go.

"[I will actually miss this place a little]" Thanatoress said to Thanty who nodded in response.

"[It's not as bad as my mother made it look like]" Thanty agreed, making Thanatoress curious.

"[What was your mother like?]" She asked him, not realizing that this question was one of the hardest for Thanty to answer.

"[You remember how I told you about Rick being in my head for a while?]" Thanty asked Thanatoress and she nodded, indeed remembering the story of how Rick got into his head and they were sharing one body, two souls in a one body, the idea still made Thanatoress shiver but it also made her curious as for how does it feel.

"[Well, while he taught me a lot, his mind also messed up my memories, so when I try to remember my mother, she usually looks like his mother…]" Thanty said, not being bothered by this at all… It was just a memory of his mother who was probably deceased.

"[Oh]" Thanatoress just said, managing to get at least some answer, although it wasn't the one she was looking for. While the cubs had a good relationship when it came to their mothers, eventually the thanators decided to live on their own and never seen their parents again, in better cases they lived in a community like in the valley of thanators, and in the worst cases, they've fought their parents over the territory, which eventually ended in death of one of those two thanks to the blood loss or 'accidental misplacement' of limbs and/or vital organs.

"[What will you miss the most?]" Thanty asked her, making her think about the answer she was going to give him.

"[The feeling of being surrounded by my own kin]" She said after a while. While it didn't surprise Thanty as much as she thought it would, he was still surprised.

"[I thought you would say the massages near the pond.]" Thanty said, winking at her. She returned the wink saying that "[I would be able to get one of those back at Omaticaya tree too, right?]" She said, gently nudging him to his side with her nose.

"[Of course.]" Thanty said as if it was the only way he would have it, while he learned how to give the massages like a professional, he didn't like the job, but just like every other working being in the world, he liked the reward he usually got from her, for she was quite often willing to repay him with her first steps when it came to giving massage too. She was a natural talent when it came to that.

"[You certainly know how to make me happy.]" She said, walking even closer to him than she did before. Making them look like a pair of lovebirds, the pair of lovebirds was however disturbed by the sounds of heavy machinery, the sound suddenly appeared and seemed to be coming closer and closer. It was something big, really big. Thanty and Thanatoress immediately turned to threatening positions and were about to defend themselves from everything that might try to attack them. The sound intensified even more but it wasn't coming any closer. It was then when Thanty realized where exactly they were, they were near the old mine where the bucket-wheel excavator was rusting, but no more judging from the sound.

"[Come]" He said, dashing off toward the mine which would be clearly visible after about a hundred or so meters. Thanatoress, knowing that her mate had at least some idea what this sound might be, decided to follow his instructions and follow him just like he asked her to do. In a matter of seconds, maybe a whole minute they've got over to the outskirts of mine area, the bucket-wheel was indeed once again in motion, and although it was missing several parts, the digging itself was only slowed down.

The excavator was mostly automated, and so were the few helltrucks who were on the other hand, remotely controlled from the base. There were also few helltrucks which were made only for a human pilot, without any antenna, those were however still abandoned. There were however few humans near the mines, but they were no miners or vehicle operators, they were soldiers, and they seemed to be shooting at something. From the distance, Thanty was unable to decide at whom they were shooting but Thanatoress quickly realized at who they were actually shooting.

"[Oh no]" She knew exactly whose life was in danger, and she immediately tried to intercept the soldiers when the turrets who were on the mostly broken perimeter wall turned to life and aimed at her.

"[Oh god, Get back here!]" Thanty yelled at her but she didn't listen. She wanted to help her father, but the turrets wanted to protect the humans. The turrets waited for her to get to the acceptable shooting range and started turning. By that time, Thanty already caught up with her.

"[We need to go around, the turrets!]" He said before some of the turrets who were aiming at Thanatoress turned toward him and all of them started firing at once. The bullets were like needles, stabbing themselves into the armored bodies of the two thanators. Thanty quickly turned around, and so did Thanatoress who was unwilling to sacrifice herself because of her father. The family bonds weren't that strong, especially when she knew she wouldn't be able to even get close to the soldiers who were now paying attention to them.

The Miniguns were wreaking havoc down there, these guns were made to kill humans, and so the bullets had a problem with Thanatorish armored skin, the skin however could withstand only a handful of bullets before tearing, exposing the flesh underneath it and let the hungry and hot bullets find their way inside. By the time Thanty and Thanatoress got away from the fire, each of them carried at least a dozen of bullets in them, which wasn't making things much easier for them. Thanatoress roared in pain and so did Thanty, the weight of the bullets along with the injuries it brought were hindering their every move.

"[They killed him]" She said with anger building up in her, the anger mixed with pain was brewing inside of her, almost making her go berserk.

"[We can't do anything for him, we must go tell this to the na'vi so there will be no more deaths like this]" Thanty, who was also in pain, was however still able to think rationally.

"[But they must pay.]" She said while nodding toward the laughing humans in the distance, there were six soldiers in total, whose death she'll enjoy the most.

"[And they will pay the price many times before we let them die, but if something happens to us, nobody will know.]" Thanty said to Thanatoress who was slowly calming down, the adrenaline was doing wonders with her body. They were bleeding quite vigorously from the bullet wounds, yet they've still decided to prove that they were no humans who were cowardly hiding behind machines which protected them, and run all the way back to the home tree. "_It takes a special kind of Thanator to leave a fight, it takes a special kind of human to get rid of the other humans_" Thanty thought as he and his mate ran around the mine in order to continue on their journey.

"_The bucket-wheel excavator along with the hell trucks are remotely controlled from base, the base is Hell's gate… They are rebuilding what so many na'vi tried to destroy._" Thanty realized just how dire the situation indeed was. If the na'vi and Thanators were to join forces, this giant obstacle would need to be removed, for attacking while leaving your flanks unprotected was unwise.

"_They will all pay._" Thanatoress thought while she was speeding toward the Omaticaya tree even though her legs were injured. Both thanators were now positive about Rick's plan, it didn't matter if there was a moral problem with Rick the best human getting rid of other humans anymore, this job needed to be done, otherwise there will be more pointless deaths like that in the future.

Rick woke up with a jerk, although he was sleeping in such a nice place, using Tarya's 'womanliness' as a pillows, he had the most terrible dream. The dream in which the na'vi and humans were fighting, the Samsons along with Dragons and other aircrafts were fighting against na'vi on Ikrans, Toruks and other flying animals, there was lot of blood and fire included but in the end, the na'vi started to lose the battle, and Rick was the last one to fall…

"_Dreams like that are always bad omens!_"

* * *

They indeed are….

Let me welcome you to the final story arc: "If we don't end wars…"

Answers to readers

-yukidog: Na'vi drummers are one of the best, they can play almost everything on their drums

*random na'vi plays a wild guitar solo….on his drums!*

-Forgotten shock trooper: No one indeed wanted to invite her to the party but he decided to give her and observer some space.

-Hideout Writer: How about action, I can give you some action….

-The stone tiger: It is the end…of a story arc however, let the new story arc ring with a shotgun blast!

That's all..

Read & Review


	345. Chapter 343 No one's second morning

Hey there ppl, this chapter is a special to me, as it should be to you. It is a whole year of me entertaining you through this story, it is also the day when I got my car back, not to mention the fact that I've also won 'English Olympic' today.(If you guys remember, I started writing this story in order to prepare for the same competition last year) Happy anniversary!

* * *

Chapter 343: No one's second morning.

Rick wasn't woken up by the sunlight again, this time he was woken up like a sleepless beauty, a kiss which brought him back from eternal sleep. He however wasn't sure how it was possible for her to kiss him when he was lying on her, when he opened his eyes. He saw Tarya's smiling face along with her neck.

"_Oh, I've turned around..._" He said, looking left and right with a smile. He was lying on her chest.

"_And I can't really blame myself…_"

"_**Good morning Rick**_" She said, once again giving him a kiss, he had to crane his neck even more to return the kiss.

"_**It is always good morning with you.**_" Rick said, gently trying to remove the tail which was already wrapped around his waist. The tail was however reluctant to let him go, instead it squeezed him harder as if he wouldn't let him go until it grows tired of him.

"_**How about starting a day with a nice…**_" Tarya began with suggestive voice, making Rick realize just what she was talking about. "_I'm still tired, but I guess it won't kill me to have another_…"

"…_**bath**_" She finished the sentence, not only derailing Rick's train of thoughts, but also managing to nuke the said train from orbit. When Rick thought about it however, a nice bath could be quite refreshing, not to mention that he'll be spending more time with her than he previously thought.

"_**Sounds good**_" He said, feeling that the tail which was still attached to his waist released his grip and instead of letting him go, it simply started to gently caress his backs.

"[Rick!]" A loud roar disrupted the otherwise romantic atmosphere, it was so sudden that it also surprised the tail which immediately stopped all actions and instead started jerking nervously around. She didn't understand the roar. She however felt that something was not right. The thanators in this place weren't usually roaring like that, not to mention that the roar seemed to be rather pained, like someone was trying to get someone's attention before passing out.

Rick looked through the hammock down on the ground and saw that Thanty and Thanatoress managed to get to the Omaticaya tree. It was however suspicious that they both were roaring his name and both of them seemed to be quite injured even at this distance. The na'vi who were mostly startled by this behavior however quickly figured out why the thanators were roaring so loudly. While the thanators were usually covered in blood, mostly it wasn't their blood, this time however, it seemed like they were hurt pretty badly.

"[Eywa damn you Rick, where the hell are you?]" Thanty asked, looking around, not sure where his human friend was.

"_**Something happened, we need to go**_" Rick said to Tarya who nodded, realizing just how bad the situation probably was. The hammock was immediately opened and Tarya climbed out as the first one, Rick got on the branch with a little help from Tarya, running down the branch and to the ground level was a matter of one whole minute. Whole minute which consisted of Thanty and Thanatoress crying out Rick's name once again, this time it was more pained than ever.

The healers, who immediately recognized the wounds from the gunshots, decided to get help from a person who was capable of removing them. The na'vi hands were still too big for the pliers, and Lucia was the only one with medical training. Bruce, who was nearby decided to translate Alyara's request for help to Lucia, who seemed to be quite shocked for she was a field medic. Field medics were trained to help the injured by treating their injuries and bullet wounds were the most common injuries sustained during a gunfight.

Field medic however didn't mean she had a degree when it came to treating animals, she was no veterinarian, and therefore the idea of having to treat injured thanator was rather disturbing. After few arguments however, she realized that not only Bruce and the healer-woman were pressing on her to do it, she met the gaze of several other na'vi who also tried to help the injured thanators, be it gathering the healing herbs, mashing the herbs into the green paste or if they simply waited for the human stealth operative girl to remove the bullets. Lucia found herself forced to do this job while Thanty was talking with Rick.

"[The mines Rick, the mines are working again, the turrets caught us off guard…]" Thanty said to Rick who was standing right beside his badly injured friend. Thanty lost a lot of blood on the way here and he was losing more as they've talked. Lucia was trying to get rid of the bullets right now, one bullet at the time. The bloody pliers were digging deep into Thanty's side as Thanty shared what he knew with Rick. From those two, Thanty was the one who was more injured, for Thanatoress' skin was stronger than his thanks to the age. She therefore had only few bullets which were buried in her, while Thanty had about half a dozen more in him.

She was worried about him, for she knew that she'll survive it no matter what, with him however, she wasn't so sure. When the bullet was removed, mashed herbs were applied, the herbs were cold to the touch and so Thanty flinched when he first felt the coldness mixed with pain as something touched his wounds. He was afraid that the death herself was coming for him. That would've been true if the death was the green goo which was trying to help him.

"[You'll be alright, just stop moving alright?]" Rick said to Thanty after he told him everything.

"[You are scaring me Rick, just shut up and help me somehow.]" Thanty was more blunt than ever, which was making Rick worried even more, there were about six bullets left in him, and totally 8 holes which needed to be sealed, but because bandages weren't made in Thanatorish sizes, the green goo had to do it instead. Thanty was lying on his side, looking rather pale. The whole village was worried. Some were worried about the first thanator who ever came to them with no ill intentions while the others were worried about the humans whose weapons must've caused this.

The fact that the humans managed to injure two thanators like that meant a lot to the na'vi who took thanators as nigh-invulnerable predators. While they were occasionally defeated when they decided to hunt the na'vi, it happened rarely, not to mention that when they were beaten, they managed to wipe out a whole hunting group before, leaving only one or two members alive. Rumors immediately started to spread, rumors which were talking about humans planning revenge for what the na'vi did to them. The most disturbing rumor was that 'The Great Battle' was just the beginning of the 'Human War' as some decided to call it.

"Almost got the last one…" Lucia said, trying to get the last bullet out, she decided to take out the one which managed to get deeper in his body than the others, as the last one.

"Hurry up then" Rick ordered, placing his hand on Thanty's mouth. Trying to look reassuring, but Thanty knew what was coming. He felt it, the numbness in his limbs, the overwhelming urge to sleep and the pain which would knock out even the strongest of thanators. Alpha and Athena were also present, yet they couldn't do anything to save their brother, for Alpha however it was a deep insult coming from the humans.

They were apparently already trying to kill them all, and this was just the beginning. When the last bullet was out, and the goo was applied, Thanty was still with them, he however seemed to have problems with focusing, his eyes seemed to lose focus slowly and he started to look around. "_**Tarya, bring the bottles**_" Rick said, nay, ordered Tarya to bring him some booze. Tarya was shocked to hear that Rick was going to get wasted, he however seemed so serious about this that she decided against commenting it and instead rushed to the boxes where he kept his booze.

"[If you die, then I'll die too just to kick you in the face for dying on me like this!]" Rick said to Thanty with hate boiling deep down in him. He wasn't going to let him die like that, no way in hell he would let his friend die in his hands. It never happened to him and it wasn't going to change anytime soon. Thanty was about to close his eyes when Tarya brought the whole box, because she didn't know which bottle Rick wanted.

"_**What are you doing Rick?**_" Jake asked Rick who was rummaging through the bottles, he then picked one up, there were many others but he chose this one, maybe he chose it because of the skull which was painted on it, or maybe because it was in such a strange bottle. He placed the bottle right in front of Thanty and undid the first seal on the strangely sealed bottle, then the second one and third one, making the strange bottle open itself like it was some sort of champagne. Rick immediately took a step back, coughing like mad. The bottle was left standing there for a few seconds before Thanty opened his eyes and his pupils narrowed. Rick suppressed the coughing and closed the bottle. Thanty started also coughing, but more intensively than Rick.

The coughing wasn't helping his wounds, but at least he was still awake. The smell of the 'Final Frontier' was as intense as the contents of the bottle. As he closed the bottle, he immediately grabbed the bottle and yelled "_**Out of my way!**_" in na'vi while running toward the forest. The na'vi quickly got out of his way as he threw the bottle to the distance. Making everyone wonder what was so wrong with the bottle itself. Thanty was looking at the whole scene with his eyes which were once again trying to focus. The final frontier bottle landed on a tree, on which it shattered and splashed the tree and the rock behind it with its contents. The contents of this bottle immediately started to bubble, reacting to the new environment, they were bubbling in the bottle itself since Rick opened it. The final frontier was more like a chemical hand grenade than booze, but Rick kept it around until now.

"What the F**k was in that bottle?" Jake asked in English as few hunters dared to go closer to the tree which seemed to be bubbling. The tree bark was bubbling for a few moments until the bubbles slowly disappeared, the twenty seconds in total was the life expectancy of the rather acidic contents of final frontier, once it was gone. It revealed what was left of the tree. The tree was wide like Thanty's torso, yet there was a hole on it as if the tree rotted out and decayed in a matter of seconds. The stone behind it however seemed to be only slightly affected, proving that Rick's liver might be able to handle it, provided that his stomach was also made of stone.

„Something far more effective than smelling salts…" Rick answered and walked over to Thanty.

"[What was that?]" Thanty asked, not feeling any pain right now for his senses were somewhat dulled by the smell.

"[You smelled what I planned on drinking one day, that was Final frontier, one out of three bottles ever made.]" Rick said proudly.

"[You need to stay awake for a little longer, so we can be sure that you'll survive.]" Rick said, looking at the na'vi who were now treating Thanatoress.

"[Okay]" Thanty said, not wanting to die, and if not dying meant simply staying awake, then He'll do his best to stay awake.

Meanwhile Jake decided to have a motivational speech to Na'vi, one which Alpha didn't need to translate to understand what he said. Simply seeing the expressions on the faces of the na'vi were enough to tell that they were angry at the ones who did this, and truth to be told… So was he.

"[I'll make sure, that every able Thanator will help you in the upcoming fight!]"

* * *

Chapter ends here, oh and we all saw what effects has the king of all booze, the "Final Frontier" (Technically, it's more like an acid than booze, but whatever…If Rick made it, then it must be booze… ((I bet his firstborn will be named Boo'z)))

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: shutdown –a

-Yukidog: Awesome drums are awesome!

-The stone tiger: The story has to end just like the flowers need to die in autumn to allow new ones to bloom when the spring comes…

Read & Review


	346. Chapter 344 No one's death

The time has come and so I'm once again here, prepared to write another exciting chapter about Thanty's horrible state.

* * *

Chapter 344: No one's death

Thanty wasn't looking good, but apparently he was going to survive, for even though he had a problem with pain which was constantly overwhelming him and threatening him that if he does anything more stressful than for example "lie on his side and look injured" then he'll probably faint, so he did the whole 'I lost so much blood that my face is pale' thing, while Thanatoress and several other na'vi were keeping him company.

Athena's concern for his health was caused because she was worried that it might make Rick sad if one of his friends die in this way, and one thing she couldn't bear was sight of Rick being unhappy, she would kill whoever made him unhappy, which in this case would be rather hard because you cannot kill what is already dead. Alpha already left them in order to get back to the valley of thanators and tell that the alliance was made and that the Thanators who will be ready to fight will have to mobilize. That part wasn't known to Jake however, but Alpha planned on taking every able thanator and take him or her over here, in order to be able to come up with a battle plan concerning the humans.

Alpha however knew that the plan would have to change thanks to Thanty's most recent discovery of the human operations once again taking place on the ground. This meant that the humans had more than one nest, the first nest which they were planning to attack and which Jake decided to call Charybdis for some reason, was apparently the biggest nest around here, the smaller one was the nest which was already raided once and the humans were exiled, at least that's what Jake told him.

THe Na'vi seemed to have quite a history when it came to fighting with humans, and for that reason it was quite strange to have humans from the opposing faction around the home tree. Jake was thinking the same thing, even though Alpha wasn't connected to him through tsaheylu anymore, not to mention being far, far away. For that reason, Jake decided to give the stealth operatives a choice.

"Call your men here Jason, they have…" Jake stopped and decided to rephrase that last part "You all have a decision in front of you" Jake said with serious face, which was complete opposite of Jason's expression, which was unreadable thanks to the helmet. Things were going to get rough and even 'Somewhat mentally challenged leader of the stealth operatives' as Jake usually referred to Jason, felt that there was something bad going on. Jake usually didn't talk to the Stealth operatives, not wanting to accidentally 'spill the beans' as some would say. He wanted to be sure which side will they take in this conflict.

"Team?" Jason asked, and Jake nodded, forcing Jason to gesture him that this wasn't meant for him

"Gunny reporting, Shooty is here with me." First report came in "Lucia, standing by." The second and somewhat more serious report came in.

"Joe here, hearing you loud and clear." "What do you need now?" third and fourth reports came simultaneously, as if Grumpy was trying to hide his reply in Joe's. Harry was the last one who didn't report in.

"Harry? Where are you?" Jason asked, but Harry didn't seem to have radio on.

"I have a visual on him, he's holding hands with Sam." Lucia reported, adding sigh to show that she wasn't surprised by this at all.

"Who's Sam?" Gunny, Shooty and Joe asked simultaneously while Grumpy remained silent and Jason asked "You mean like, Uncle Sam?" with disbelief.

"Nope, I mean Samantha, the girl which came with Rick yesterday…" Lucia said while rolling her eyes.

"Oh… well, I wanted you to get over here… The 'blue leader' has something important for all of us."

Jason said, earning slightly amused look from Jake who however quickly realized just what kind of question he was going to give them and immediately returned to his 'I am serious na'vi and this is serious place' mood. It took the whole stealth ops team a whole four minutes to assemble, it would take them only two but Harry was quite stubborn when it came to leaving Samantha, for she was, according to his words "In grave danger being around all these na'vi who might look friendly but in fact weren't, so she should stick with a man who might protect her from all those devils."

It took one punch in the face to make Harry realize that there were other girls he might try to impress, someday and somehow, but now he had to run toward Jason to hear what Jake wanted to ask them. When they were all gathered and uncloaked, he began.

"We all knew this day would come, maybe it was why you were first sent here, but the war is coming, the war against the RDA, the humans, your brothers, for they are once again endangering our own friends. RDA along with the na'vi cannot coexist peacefully." Jake began broadly but Grumpy, who didn't bring a bag of chips to munch it while Jake has his incredibly boring monologue, decided to interrupt him. "Shorter version PLEASE!" He said so loudly that he made Jake stop.

"Alright, the war is here, we're going against humans, which side are you on?" He said is as bluntly as Grumpy requested.

"Well, I didn't see that one coming" Jason said, not sure what to say to this exactly.

"I'm with RDA" Grumpy said without even thinking about it, crossing his hands on his chest.

"and the rest?" Jake asked, giving each and every last one of the Stealth ops guys a look. Gunny and Shooty looked at each other and nodded before they looked at Jason. Lucia had hard time deciding on which side she'll stay when the D day comes, will she be ready to fight against her comrades? Will she be ready to kill the brothers and sisters of the only person who truly loved her, not because of how she looked like, or because of her reputation, but because of what she was?

The choice was hard and Jake knew that she'll have a hard time deciding if she should stay or turn around and go. The turning around and going however was just a metaphor, for he planned on imprisoning those who were with RDA and release them in the day of the battle, so enemy doesn't get any time to prepare his defense. The release date would be few days from now on, as Jake still had to gather the clans to help him during the fight for both Hell's gate and Charybdis.

"I'll…stay" Lucia said after few moments of thinking, she was the second one who revealed where their allegiances were.

"Staying, let's face it… We've been always sent to suicidal missions or extremely boring ones…" Shooty couldn't keep waiting and shown his cards, making Grumpy realize just how many traitors were around him. For Grumpy, the RDA was one of the lesser evils, because he had a wife and family on Earth, or maybe he didn't, for many years have passed since he seen them the last time, his hard earned money went to them, except for a few bucks which he kept around for the poker nights.

The eyes were now on Big Joe and on Jason, for Harry already knew what his answer would be. "I'll stay here too." He said with determined voice, he however wasn't sure why he said it at all. Was it because he really wished to stay here where his friends were, or was it because he'll stay near the target he has to kill?

"Hey Joe, what about you?" Lucia asked Joe who seemed to fidget around, not to mention that his heart was pounding faster than it normally did. He was obviously nervous. "It's hard." He said.

"We don't care if its hard or if it is flaccid, are you just gay or a traitor too?" Grumpy managed to make fun out of Joe and insult everyone around him in one rather long sentence, which wasn't smart considering that he was apparently the only one who decided to stick with RDA.

"F**k you, you homophobic impotent." Joe yelled at Grumpy, which was not like him at all. Joe was a calm person which looked like your average bouncer on steroids. So it was unlike him to yell at all.

"You wish" Grumpy said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"You and the likes of you are the reason I'm staying here." Joe said, flipping a finger on Grumpy.

"What about you chief?" Grumpy asked Jason, he and Jason were the only ones from the original stealth ops team, others were either killed, or crippled to the point where they weren't able to even breathe without machines helping them.

"Let the history repeat itself, we'll be the only ones." Grumpy tried to sway Jason on his side when Jake decided to give it a try too.

"Yes, let the history repeat itself, let the humans devastate yet another planet, like Earth wasn't enough, they are doing the same to the mars too, so many years of terraforming and now Mars is inhabitable, only to let other humans deforest it again… Or you can try to stop them from killing yet another species, the na'vi, the thanators, ikrans, and every living thing on this moon." Jake continued, making Jason think about it even more.

"There is one thing!" Jason finally said, raising his index finger in front of him.

"I want those hammock thingies for us too, then I'll stay." Jason said, making Grumpy angry, and Jake consider the offer in front of him. The hammocks were something each na'vi usually made for himself or for his family, yet there were many hammocks which were unused, they were scavenged from the old burned Home tree along with several other things which were so lucky to get blown off with a branch or two before the whole tree fell in flames.

"You've got it." Jake said, smiling slightly, he didn't think that only one stealth operative would decide to stay with RDA, he however couldn't let his guard down for those who decided to stay may or may not be turncoats, if that would be the case, then he'll be in trouble.

"Traitors are to be executed on sight!" Grumpy yelled while shooting his sidearm which he managed to get out of holster rather quickly. The first one to get shot at was Joe, who was shot in chest, three times. The armor could withstand a normal bullet, but stealth operatives were equipped with the best RDA could offer, the first shot chipped the armor, the second one broke though and the third one bent the armor on the other side.

"Jesus Christ what are you doing G?" Jason cried out but two another shots rang, the first one was aimed at Jake but missed and the second one was different from the other ones, this one was a shotgun blast, a shotgun blast which injured Grumpy heavily while also throwing him on the ground.

Big Joe was holding the shotgun, his shotgun.

"F**ker" He screamed while making two steps forward to get close to Grumpy who was trashing wildly on the ground, the suit on him was pierced in many places and from that many places he was bleeding. The others were so surprised with what was going on that they didn't have enough time to react. Joe fell on the ground right in front of Grumpy.

"Oh my god!" Shooty cried out, realizing what just happened. Joe however wasn't dead, not yet. He grabbed Grumpy's leg and shoved his gun between his legs.

"I'll pop your cherry." Joe gurgled, the blood was getting into his mouth and he knew that he was going to die. Two shots were simply too much for him.

"You sick sonofab***h" Grumpy screamed as he felt something touch his ass… In a moment however, he realized that it wasn't what he thought it was, he found out that it was Joe's shotgun when it shot him… Grumpy felt recoil as well as yank for he was still holding Grumpy's leg, one of the four pieces of Grumpy which stayed intact.

"Holy sh*t" Jason was shocked just like Jake. Jake however knew it might come to this, but he wasn't prepared for it. The warriors of the Omaticaya tribe however were. When Lucia, who was the first one who managed to get out of the shock crouched right next to Joe and turned him around to see how badly injured he was, she found only a blank stare with a faint smile on his face, the smile which was slowly fading. She knew that even though she was a medic, she couldn't do anything for him, Grumpy was also out of question for he was splattered all over the floor. She hugged the corpse of a fellow team member who was like a brother to her, a big gay brother who always cheered her up, and now he was gone and there were several bows aiming at them, prepared to execute them should the Olo'eyktan wished it.

* * *

Dramatic chapter, and somebody died… Well, the world is crashing down it seems, stuff like that happens…

Also, late chapter is late.

Answers to readers

-Forgotten shock trooper: Thanks man, I appreciate the firework and party poppers, but the cake is a lie… It's called final frontier because should Rick be able to drink it without dying, there won't be anything stronger in the world for him to drink, that is however if he survives it…

-Yukidog: Everything will be okay in the end, and if it's not Okay, then it is not the end.

-Hideout Writer: Format C:/ -S

Yay, finished

Read if you want.

Review if you feel like it


	347. Chapter 345 No one's battle preparations

So, I'm putting this story on hold for several years…. Just kidding, only for a week.  
But because all of you came here for your chapter, I'll make one for you.

* * *

Chapter 345: No one's battle preparations

Once upon a time, there was a group of heroes. They were the most heroic group of heroes around here. It wasn't due to their skill, or luck or some sort of magic. They were simply the best heroes around here because there were no other heroes around here. The group consisted of one healer, two mighty warriors, one spy and one fearless leader. Sure the group was much bigger just a few seconds ago, but the healer was now holding the dead body of a berserker. Berserker who was backstabbed by the cunning rogue, this treachery however took its tool as the rogue fell victim to the berserker's rage. Right now, both the berserker and rogue were probably fighting in hell, leaving the rest of the party surrounded by the ferocious pack of blue archers who were now aiming at the group of heroes who however had no intentions with fighting with the blue archers.

"Why?" Lucia asked, tears forming in her eyes. Every time she made a friend, somebody would somehow take him or her away from her.

"_**Stand down, it's alright.**_" Jake said, making a gesture toward the warriors and even two hunters who were ready to defend their Olo'eyktan against everyone and everything, be it friend or not.

The hunters indeed lowered their weapons, but they've decided to stand their ground, just in case.

"Holy sh*t man, they're dead…" Harry said when he spotted the 'Big Joe's signal lost' on his screen. The Grumpy's signal was still being received with some problems, for the suit wasn't able to shutdown itself due to the nature of the damage, for the receiver along with the most of the computing equipment was situated on the backside of the person, and there were only a few things that remained intact on Grumpy's backs when he got blown to bits. Among those things, there was ground under him. Second thing was the front side of his armor, which surprisingly managed to stay intact.

"Rest in peace friend." Jason mumbled, when he finally realized what was going on. This was rather shocking experience, never before something like this happened to him, or anybody else in this squad, be they dead or not.

"Let's clean this mess, body bag for Grumpy, and burial ceremony for Joe." Jake said as if he wasn't actually shocked to see this. He said it in a way that made him look like a heartless monster, which wasn't for the best right now. Rick also rushed to the scene, for he also heard the gunshot, he however was too late to change anything. He was also late to even see the warriors who were already standing afar, keeping an eye on their Olo'eyktan.

"What…" He wanted to ask what happened, he however didn't have enough time to say the whole question for Jake already raised one hand in interrupting gesture.

"We've lost our brother to a traitor." He said simply, going away with a faint smile still readable on his face.

Later today, the funeral will be held while Grumpy's body was already getting disposed, disposing of such body was easy enough for one na'vi, it included simply gathering the parts which were left there and throwing them out like a garbage, waiting for the earth to drink all the spilled blood and finish cleaning altogether. Rick wanted to speak with Jake after that but Jake seemed to be scheming something bigger and for the first time in the history of Omaticaya tribe, he refused to speak with Rick.

"_**Sorry, I have a lot of planning to do right now…**_" Those were the words he used when Rick finally caught up with him

"_What the hell is going on? It was supposed to be a nice day!_" Rick thought, throwing his arms in the air, not wanting to believe that this is actually the day which started so good just a few hours ago.

The life went on, even though there were already three dead humans, and many more were still unaccounted for. The two stealth operatives and one technician which managed to slip and fall off the catwalk back at Charybdis. It wasn't enough death as it seemed however, for the captain summoned Pete to his cabin.

"So you already know where my targets are?" Pete asked with a grin on his face, he was always looking for an opportunity to show how good he was at shooting, and this mission was certainly going to make him show his skills.

"We indeed know where they are, one will be na'vi, and one will be human, since you don't want their names, we'll simply refer to them as 'Target 1 and Target 2'" Captain said, making air quotes whenever he said the word "Target"

"Sure thing, so how will I recognize 'them'?" Pete also made quotes in the air using his fingers.

"Well, you'll be able to recognize the 'Target one' and 'Target two' with ease, for we'll mark your targets on your heads up display." Captain said, not forgetting to make yet another air quotes, he however didn't make them when he said Targets and Pete was curious as to why.

"Why didn't you make air quotes when saying 'targets'?" he asked, not forgetting to add his air quotes.

"Are those Air quotes really that important? Can't I say 'Targets' without air quotes?" Captain asked with annoyed look on his face. He wasn't going to put this soldier in his place for he needed him, him and nobody else.

"With all due respect sir, air quotes have important part in conversation and it is considered sloppy where I come from to not make them when it is required" Pete said, making captain roll his eyes. This soldier was obviously mentally challenged, and he was proving it with each sentence he said, not to mention that he was delaying the mission by this babbling. "Just go to the hangar, look for Samson 104. He'll take you to the place." Captain said before returning to his own devices. Pete snapped a salute and walked toward the doors.

"It will be done and the 'targets' are going to die" He said while already standing in the hallway with the doors closing behind him, he however managed to stick his hand inside the office and make proper air quotes. This of course made Captain Face palm, right now he was wondering if he was some sort of magnet for idiots. There was also another person on board of Charybdis which was wondering if his underlings were idiots. "_Maybe it's some sort of new fetish…. Maybe they are just 'sexual deviants'_" Commodore thought while his index finger along with the middle one made the air quotes too…

He was watching the captain through the camera feed in his office, and he couldn't believe the gestures they were making all day long. Either both of those had spasms in their fingers and were simply showing it to each other, or they were really scheming something. For some reason however, he didn't have audio feed, or they were just moving their lips, which wouldn't surprise him after all those finger thingies. Commodore was sitting in his chair, sipping his coffee which was delicious as always. He was wondering where was this other person going and so he was following him through the cameras for there was nothing better to do right now. Sure he might be all concerned about his ship and about the 'hunter teams' which didn't return at all… He was pretty damn sure that there were several corpses lying around the forest right now, and with the newest report of even the most promising Samantha Kalot missing, there was certainly another AMP husk lying somewhere.

"_While it is truly saddening to hear that yet another man or woman died while serving RDA, it also solves the food shortage in a way._" Jeremiah thought with not so amused smile. He hated his own jokes so much sometimes that he wanted to punch himself for even thinking about something like this. Before he got to the punching part however, he watched as Pete passed through the corridors, slowly moving toward the hangar. He however took several detours in order to shake off whoever might've been following him, or at least that's what Jeremiah thought when he saw him creep around the corners with the security cameras.

What he didn't know was the fact that Pete was taking a detour for two reasons, first, he knew a place where the most gorgeous girls from the crew usually gathered, not to mention perfect place to look at them, and the second reason was the irrational feeling of somebody watching him. Whenever he turned around however, nobody was there, there was only a camera looking in his general direction, but that couldn't be it. He knew Adhan damn too well to know that he was sleeping while sitting behind those monitors. Adhan was the local security guy who was supposed to look at every camera twenty four hours a day and report everything unusual to his higher ups.

He did exactly that until the female personal filled a complaint about the cameras in areas where they weren't supposed to be, such as female part of barracks or showers. When their complaint was heard and the cameras were removed, Adhan stopped being happy when it came to doing his job, and instead of looking at the cameras all day long, he spent the day reading or sleeping.

The hangar was close and so was Pete's chance to prove himself. He would need only a clear shot, he was able to snipe anyone from any possible surface, and although he never shot from Samson, he sniped several men from the Dragon gunship. This was just another job for him, when he found the right Samson, he jumped inside, already holding his anti matter rifle in his hands.

"The sniper?" Pilot asked without turning around.

"Take me to 'Target one and two'" Pete replied while making the air quotes again, and he seemed to pay no attention to the fact that the pilot never turned around to see his face

"Alright, put on the exopack lying on the bench" Pilot said while turning on the engines.

"This is special delivery flight 111 requesting permission to take off" The pilot said to the person on the other side of the radio.

"Identity confirmed, wait until you get green lights." The person on the other side said and the Samson started moving, but not because of the engines which were still warming up, but because of the lift which was going to move the Samson to the place from which it can start. It took a whole minute for the lift to get aircraft from one place to another and another one minute for the engines to kick in completely.

"**Warning, opening the hangar doors, all personal must wear exopacks or other rebreathing devices.**" Automated system announced that the doors are going to open and that the air was going to get just a little bit poisonous. Pete didn't care at all. He was glad that the Samson, which by the way managed to lift off, was going to take him to his targets, the human and na'vi he was supposed to snipe.

"Where exactly are we going by the way?" He asked.

"The biggest f*cking tree I ever seen… Omaticaya home tree "

The awesome sniper is going to shoot near the Omaticaya tree, what is going to happen?

* * *

Well, you won't find out, not today, not tomorrow, but after a whole week… Yes, I wasn't kidding. If you feel the urge to ask me 'Why' then you probably didn't notice the problems with this fanfic… I'm suffering from burnout syndrome and therefore I need at least a week to gather inspiration, for each chapter is significantly harder to write than the previous one.

Answers to readers and then I'll go

-hideout writer: You need to format your drive once in a while, so you can enjoy the top speed of your newly installed computer (just like I need to take a break)

-Forgotten shock trooper: Well, sh*t happens.

-Na'vibambi: and not a single tear for good ol' grumpy? What's wrong with you people? (lolz)

-Yukidog: Because he felt like it

-Mikethedisabled: Well, no executions, enough death for today alright?

This is Skreetz, signing out.

Read&Review

(I'll be back!)

P.S: Did you notice that the numbers of the Samson and the flight were actually different?


	348. Chapter 346 No one's field of fire

Write, or not to write, that is the question here. I was asking myself the same question today. Answer came quickly as the fluorescent lamp fell off its place and exploded in front of me. Awesome feeling to know that I might've ended up blind… It must've been sign from Eywa!

* * *

Chapter 346: No one's field of fire.

Tears were a rare sight when it came to stealth operatives who were supposed to be tough at all times. Yet when Joe's body was slowly lowered into a hole which was dug by Thanatoress, for Thanty was still unable to do anything beside resting thanks to the injury.

"_**Why should I sing for one of them?**_" Mo'at asked with crossed arms on her chest, while Jake was trying to convince that they already chose on whose side they were, and that the one who died was defending the others who were attacked because of their choice.

"_**Humans and their words, you JakeSully should know how much their words mean.**_" Mo'at said, making Jake sigh. He knew that she won't do it at all, he knew her for quite some time and he already knew when it was time to quit. With slumped shoulders he turned around and walked away from Mo'at who was apparently pleased with how things were.

Lucia was in tears as the body without the helmet and the filter was placed into the grave. The sadness created by his death was enough, but the funeral was making things even more depressing. Jason however thought it would be appropriate to hum a song on the funeral. A song which was known to everyone around here who went through boot camp, it didn't matter if you were there only for a week or for few months, everyone knew the taps, the song which was played at funerals as well as when it was time to stop playing poker and drinking awfully tasting beer and go to bed, of course unless you've got a night watch, then you might as well continue. Big Joe however couldn't play poker and drink low-quality beer anymore, for he was knocking on Eywa's doors.

The taps were contagious however, for Jason started and Harry along with Gunny and Shooty have joined the humming, which slowly stopped being humming and slowly became something like a choir 'singing' the melody to the point where it was almost as loud as yelling. The na'vi who were afar and were looking at the singing humans seemed to be quite surprised to hear one of the burial songs of the humans, for they thought that the sky people were leaving the bodies of their fallen behind. This belief came usually from the fact that RDA personal on Pandora was more concerned about their own life and how long they are going to survive instead of retrieving the fallen or the wounded co-workers who were crying for help.

"You will be missed." Lucia said while looking into the grave where Big Joe lied with his arms crossed on his chest. The people present at this funeral were mostly the humans, almost everyone except the scientists and Alexandra, who was apparently too busy being 'intimate' with Observer. Right now, she had her hands on his things, probably stroking them. Samantha wasn't sure what the hell was that woman doing with that robot at all, for she was looking at the whole scene from behind, and therefore she couldn't see that Alexandra was holding a screwdriver and a soldering gun with which she was trying to make the mechanism holding the hip joint in place. Apparently it was a hard thing to do because Alexandra had to use the screw quickly to distribute the soldering metal around the joint but scraping it off the joint itself with the screwdriver in order to allow the joint to move in every direction. She was starting to tire however, and she became huffing. That's when Samantha thought it would be best to leave the weirdo who was apparently having some sort of intimate moment with the robot who saved her. "_I need to get out of here, this is nightmare! The best RDA officers are here, cooperating with enemy, there are na'vi everywhere, and now there is this psycho who is … oh god…_" Samantha mind was about to snap while she was hobbling away from the place, she was immediately caught by the local weirdo however, the local weirdo with a smoking face, or rather smoking mask and foggy face.

"Whoa, you're purple!" Smokey exclaimed rather loudly, surprising the Samantha to the point of screaming.

Meanwhile there was a certain Pete sitting in certain Samson, getting drunk with a certain bottle of booze. His private reserves were never thin, for it was quite simple to make booze on a planet where everything is toxic, you could make booze from almost everything, but the best booze was the juice which was like a god, it was everywhere. You wanted to drink your morning coffee? Sure it's right next to the juice. You wanted to know where your superior was? He was standing right there, drinking the juice. You know where the enemy was hiding? Behind the barrel with the god damned juice. The second most common ingredient was of course alcohol, and since Pete had his 'guys' in the medical quarter, there were some bottles of the said booze missing. His guys were his friends of course, he had a lot of friends thanks to his magnetic personality, when he wasn't acting like a total dick, he was quite desirable fellow to drink with, not to mention he was the guy with the booze and he apparently knew where to get more of that and for that reason he was especially popular among the few crewmembers who were always ready to stand beside him should the need arise.

"Are we there yet?" He asked while swinging his legs outside of the Samson.

"For the last time, NO!" agitated pilot replied, he was apparently having enough of this sniper who was officially drunk so much that he couldn't see the tip of his own nose right now.

"You don't have to yell at me, pr*ck" Pete said, glaring angrily toward the pressurized cockpit. He then looked below at the forest and immediately felt bored, and for that reason he asked the only question that came into his mind.

"Are we there yet?" He asked again, this time however the response from the cockpit was slightly different.

"Oh thank god, yes! We're here!" The pilot said, rotating the Samson to the right, allowing the sniper who was sitting on the left to see the destination.

"That's a big tree…" He mumbled to himself, climbing back into the Samson and lying down on the ground. They were however still too far to see the targets which were marked on his HUD.

"Take me closer, I can't see the people down there over the treetops" He ordered, preparing his tripod and placing it on the ground of the Samson, then putting the anti material rifle onto it and aiming toward the tree which he used as landmark, he then looked down and saw the na'vi who were doing mostly what they wanted. They were still too far for the engines to be heard, or for the na'vi on the ground to be seen, the pilot however seemed to be strafing toward the tree and lowering his altitude, and thus making the objects in the scope close in. Finally the first target appeared on the HUD. It was the na'vi who was standing on one of the branches, looking in their general direction.

"We've been spotted…" Pete said to the pilot, who immediately replied back.

"Nonsense, we're right under the sun, they can't see us from that angle..." The pilot apparently thought about everything.

"I won't shoot until I see the other one" Pete rationalized.

"_The second target must appear in order to shoot them both without one of them having chance of running away" _The target whose name was Jake according to HUD.

"God damn I said no names, now I'll have to live the rest of my life knowing that I killed someone named Jackie!" Pete started complaining, making the pilot wonder if he was either too drunk to think straight, not to mention read, or if he was just joking.

"What's the problem?" The pilot asked.

"What will you do when a random girl goes to you in a bar and asks you if you haven't seen her Johnny? You'll always remember the little Jimmy you just killed and you'll always think:" Did I just steal her husband or boyfriend from her?" Those thoughts can kill you know. I once knew a guy…" Pete started talking and Pilot wanted to ignore him, and for that reason he decided to get a little bit closer. Little did he know that Jake saw the Samson and not only saw but almost everyone heard it.

"Hey! Second target!" Pete said, noticing that the second target walked into view, the name was still loading and so the second target was just named as "Trgt2" not to mention he was walking away from Pete's position and therefore he was turned around.

"_**Hey Rick, you expecting some company?**_" Jake yelled at Rick who was just returning from the funeral of a guy he didn't know too well.

"_**Nope, why?**_" Rick asked, not knowing that he was the first target to be shot, the sniper was preparing to shoot in the right angle and the pilot was trying to hold the Samson as steady as it was humanly possible

"_**I was just asking because there seem to be a Samson over there, can't you hear him?**_"

Jake pointed out and pointed toward the sun.

"_**Isn't it a little too soon for drills like that?**_" He asked, not actually hearing the Samson for his ears weren't as sensitive as the na'vi ones.

"You shooting or what?" Pilot asked, while he was struggling to keep the Samson in place, apparently even the nature was against them as the strong wind hit the side of the Samson.

"I would if you didn't move… If I miss there won't be a second chance… So keep this sh*t steady or I'll shoot you first…" Pete argued, taking a deep breath, removing his Exopack and drinking the rest of his flask in few gulps, immediately after that he pushed his eye onto the scope and looked at the target 2.

"_**It's a Samson I tell you!**_" Jake said, before talking to the hunters who were immediately assembled right next to him already, asking about the Samson.

"_**Go and see what it is doing here, don't destroy it unless it attacks first…we don't know who it is.**_"

Jake said to the hunters who immediately called their ikrans. Rick finally turned around and looked into the sun.

"What the…" Pete said, putting his Exopack back on and looking through the scope one more time…

"What's the matter? We've got incoming" The pilot said nervously, trying to keep the aircraft steady while he was nervous that the enemies which seemed to take off on their animals might actually damage the Samson.

"It's Rick…"

* * *

Cliffhanger!

It feels good to be back. I'm glad I'm back… You are probably glad too…

If not, then I'm sad… But who cares? I promised I'll be back and here I am…

Answers to one week old reviews!  
-Forgotten shock trooper: More awesome sniper? Impossible

-Hideout Writer: *tunes the ham radio*

-Mikethedisabled: I noticed that the humor was lacking and getting too forced… I'm ashamed of the last chapter but what's done is done… Yay! The plot is moving on again…

-Yukidog: No more 'meh's... I'm back ^_^

-Na'viBambi: We'll achieve worldwide peace by killing everyone…yay!

-Dragonrider101: Because the last chapter sucked…HARD

Well brutally honest reviews are here, anyway I hope you'll enjoy this chapter which is the best I've made in several months…

It's time to write fanfic and chew bubble gum…but I'm all out of gum!

To be continued

Tomorrow!


	349. Chapter 347 No one's sniper

Let's see… I can do literally everything in this story… what would I do if I was in there  
*Rick appeared in story, and right next to him appeared a cup of infinite coffee*  
I'm in heaven!

* * *

Chapter 347: No one's sniper

"Shoot, god damn it!" The pilot yelled at sniper who seemed to be somewhat distracted by the fact that he apparently knew the person on the ground. "_It is Rickie, the best of the best. He could drink everything I ever made, the only person with who I had to declare a tie when trying to drunk each other under the table._" Pete remembered, still watching Rick through the scope.

"We're being attacked!" Pilot announced, rotating the Samson to the left, facing the ikrans which were apparently coming at him. The ikrans and the hunters there were really on intercept course, and they weren't looking exactly friendly.

"If you can't do it, I'll do it." Pilot mumbled, turning his Samson toward the place where Rick was standing and aimed at him, the Samson was equipped with two multipurpose rockets and Gatling cannon in case of aerial combat, the door guns were removed to allow Pete to lie down and enjoy the view while sniping the target.

"What are they doing?" Rick asked Jake who came down on his level, deciding to stay by his side in order to communicate faster and react faster to the situation which was going to take place, the Samson seemed to turn quite hastily, making it strafe to the side quite clumsily, either the Samson itself was damaged or the pilot was a newbie, or both of these things combined with incredible amount of luck.

Either way, the Samson slowly turned toward them, which was making both of them quite nervous, for they knew what kind of firepower Samsons usually carry, and they mostly had their weapons at front, unlike dragons which sometimes had nests capable of rotating and thus dealing with the threat trying to pursue the flying behemoth. The Samson seemed to stop trashing around in the wind that was apparently giving the pilot some troubles and he probably aimed toward Jake and Rick.

"I think we should run. He doesn't seem friendly at all." Rick pointed out, looking to the left and right. They were the only ones standing in the open, the other na'vi were either hidden in the forest, in the home tree, or somewhere else either trying to surprise anyone else who might want to come closer and attack them, or in case of kids, they were just hiding. What was however quite peculiar was the fact that the cubs and kids, along with Thanty, were all protected by Alpha, Thanatoress and several other hunters who seemed to be quite confident, having one able and known thanator to aid them, along with incredibly strong friend of hers.

Athena was apparently the best choice, according to cubs who weren't sure what the hell was that thing flying over there, but one thing they knew for sure. If it was dangerous enough for all the na'vi to hide and it was flying, there was absolutely no chance of them actually managing to overpower something like that, and for that reason they remained hidden behind the legs of the much stronger female who was going to defend them instead of their mother which was apparently not here.

"Fox one" Pilot said, managing to bring Pete back to reality. Actually the words weren't the main reason why he was brought back to reality. It was the fact that a rocket was started about five meters away from his head. Luckily he wasn't burned by the backfire, as the rocket was mounted in position that prevented such thing.

The rocket was immediately speeding toward Rick and Jake who immediately looked at each other and ran, each one ran in different direction as both of them knew that the rocket was heading on one of them, and it won't be capable of chasing both of them, that is, if it's guided. This rocket was indeed guided, and it was heading after Rick, for it seemed to alter it course according to change of Rick's position.

"_Oh crap, I'm screwed!_" Rick thought as he watched the rocket head toward him. There was no need for running anymore, the payload was enough to rip another Samson in two, therefore running was just a way to change your death from 'comfortable' to 'die tired' So he just slowed down and watched with wide eyes as the rocket closed in.

He wasn't prepared to die again. It was a horrible thought, especially considering how little time he actually got to spend with what he loved the most. Just a few days, so little time to actually do what he wanted to do with her, he was planning to have a family, have a few kids if it was possible and enjoy the life without the RDA still interfering. There were things like the Samson in the air which prevented that however, Rick was apparently destined to die over and over again.

"_Why does it have to be a rocket this time? I'm sure Eywa won't be able to put the pieces back together._" Rick thought, these thoughts seemed long but it wasn't a whole second in real life, and so the rocket still had a lot of space to cover in order to get to him. The Samson was also quite far from the place, and there was a small chance that the rocket will run out of fuel and explode prematurely, but chances of that happening were small.

Too small for Rick's liking. His thoughts now belonged to Tarya, who will have to live with the thought that he'll die again in front of her, he felt her eyes buried in him and over the screeching of the rocket he actually heard her voice cry out his name. He looked toward her and saw the horror in her face as she realized that he won't be able to evade the rocket which was just 400 meters away from him, it didn't take even a second for the rocket to explode and cover everything in fire and smoke. Rick was forced onto the ground by the shockwave, he didn't feel anything, meaning that he was probably torn to shreds yet his head was still conscious as the brain was probably still inside his head.

"Direct hit" Pilot along with Pete said in union, pilot however didn't know why Pete was saying it though. While the fire from the explosion could've been still seen, the hunters attacked the Samson, quickly diving toward it and shooting arrows mostly at the cockpit whose front shield was bulletproof but apparently not arrow proof as several arrows got halfway through. The pilot immediately jerked his controls sideways and attempted to disengage. The Samson indeed turned around and was about to retreat when a gunshot rang through the air, followed by a ringing of metal, as the rotor decided that it was time for retirement and simply left the whole tilt-rotor behind.

"Oh god!" The pilot screamed as the warning sign appeared on his screen, just a few seconds before an ikran appeared on his screen too, or maybe it was just behind the windshield, but that wasn't true for too long as the ikran with one mighty smash got through the windshield and endangered the pilot who immediately pulled his sidearm and tried to shoot the ikran in the face. The pilot was dead before the ikran could eat him alive however. There was an arrow protruding from his side as the owner of the ikran decided that the ikran was still useful and therefore he wasn't going to let him die like that.

The other hunters tried to get into passenger's bay but the Samson was already descending too fast for them to actually check that place fully. The Samson was bound to hit the ground, but not before it breaks its way through the trees and other flora. The Samson itself wasn't damaged to the point of exploding. It wasn't capable of remaining in the air though, for the one tilt rotor wasn't enough for it to stay airborne. As the Samson hit the first trees, Pete was glad that he had the brilliant idea of getting into passenger's seat and buckle up, for the Samson started rolling over the treetops, spinning so much that the other tilt rotor was literally ripped off.

Luckily for Pete, the other rocket didn't explode, yet. The Samson itself however, never really hit the ground as it got stuck on the tree. "_And that is children, why you should always wear a seatbelt._" Pete thought, watching the branch which was dangerously close to the second most precious thing he owned: To his crotch. The first thing was of course his rifle, but she was in relative safety of his backs. The branch however, which was sticking through the opened side of the Samson was more threatening at the moment.

"_Alright, time to get out._" He thought, unbuckling himself, it wasn't a good idea thought, for the angle of the Samson was a little changed, resulting in him actually being stabbed in the aforementioned place by aforementioned branch, resulting in rather painful fall on his face.

"_For all I've done, why must god punish me so?_" Pete asked god mentally, not sure for what he deserved a punch into the crotch from a tree.

He however didn't have time to lie there and pity himself for meeting such an end. He simply had to get up and get moving before the na'vi get him.

"Stop holding your crotch and your hands in the air!" a mysterious voice said, but Pete quickly recognized it.

"Do you know how many men were on the chest?" Pete asked, making the mysterious voice which belonged to Jason to reply almost instantly.

"One bottle is not enough for fifteen men." Jason replied, decloaking himself, and offering Pete a hand.

"Would you mind telling us what the hell are you doing here?"

"Just making sure you won't break your promise."

* * *

Cliffhanger, with more mystery in the air. Did Rick die? What about Jake? Is Tarya crying a river right now? Why does it hurt when I write for one hour straight without pauses?

Answers to readers who noticed that I have returned

-Hideout Writer: Use Omega 13!

-Dragonrider101: That's kind of you, but I don't think that's true.

-N7: That much internetz? Yay!

Also, I'm quite sorry for the length of this chapter. Sometimes, I plan a chapter which is slightly shorter than the previous one, and although it doesn't happen quite often… it happened today

I'm going to write more to meet the quota so I'll…**Assuming direct control!**

**This ends here**

This story will move on

Tomorrow!


	350. Chapter 348 No one's third

The car, it's awesome. I managed to fit a whole kitchen into the car on one go, there was a slight problem of fitting me inside though…

* * *

Chapter 348: No one's third

"_Oh the pain, the limbs, they hurt!_" Rick thought, feeling only the pain as the blood got pushed out of his head, making him black out for a few moments, he lost his vision. He couldn't see anything for a few moments, making him think that he died. When he opened the eyes and the sight returned to him however, he was quite sure that he really died, for there was a piece of blue heaven, and there was even a weeping angel, and although she didn't have wings like the Earth variety of them, she had a blue skin and amber eyes instead.

And she looked pretty much like Tarya, her face was filled with tears but when his eyes started to focus again and the blackness was slowly being pushed away, she seemed to smile and hug him tightly, making him realize just how short of breath he currently was. It took a few seconds to realize that he in fact wasn't dead yet, but he was with his mate who was more than worried about his safety, the ringing in his ears which was of course following the temporal blindness was also slowly fading, leaving only the pain as the ears re-adjusted after the deafening explosion of the rocket.

Rick moved his head to the side and there he saw an awfully looking hand, it was charred and even ripped in places, and it was lying on the ground.

"_Oh no, I lost my arm?_" Rick thought, seriously wanting to move his hands now in order to figure out if it was truth or not. His right arm jerked a little as the muscles retracted in spasm, the feeling slowly returned and the pain in both of them was equal, the only difference was that he was now covering his face with the left arm and the right one was lying right next to him.

"_Wait, which arm did I actually lose?_" Rick thought, putting his hand in front of him. The arm had a thumb on the right side, meaning that it was the left one. Therefore he lost his right arm.

"_Oh god, not the dominant one!_" He thought, while rubbing his face with the other one.

"_**Eywa truly watches over you, my love.**_" Tarya said to the wondering Rick. He then looked back onto the side where he saw the charred arm, which wasn't there, apparently he had hallucinations, there was a strangely looking leg right now however, but it was attached to observer which was now attaching the burned arm, it wasn't burned more than usually though. It was looking good on Observer while it was completely unacceptable for Rick to have arm like that, not to mention it wouldn't be able to move itself in that state. The arm however didn't stay in the joint too long as it already fell down, and the whole process of picking it up and trying to re-attach it repeated.

Leaving Rick wonder if it was Observer who somewhat managed to make the rocket explode prematurely, or if it was some sort of energetic disturbance that made the rocket self destruct. It however couldn't explode on the ground for there were no signs of crater, meaning that it must've exploded in the air. The remnants of the rocket were lying around almost everywhere, not to mention that there was a small one in Observer's chest and maybe in Rick's leg too, for even though the pain was gone from the arms and legs, there were several places where the pain remained.

"_**You won't get rid of me that easily**_" Rick said, finally managing to say something to Tarya who was still holding him close to her, like a precious object. No object however could be that precious to Tarya, no, only one person was this important to her in the whole universe. The only thing that changed from the few moments ago was that instead of Tarya hugging her, Rick was hugging back.

Pete managed to get out of the Samson with the help of the whole stealth squad which wasn't exactly treating him as the prisoner of war. The whole prisoner and guard relationship was destroyed because of the Brewer and Booze gourmet, so the whole thing was looking more like a family reunion of some sorts, with Pete being the loved father and the stealth ops being the loving kids.

"It was getting boring without you" Jason said, completely forgetting that he just got back from the funeral of Big Joe.

"That's not true! I saw Rick and one cannot be bored around man like that. How is he doing and why was I supposed to kill him?" Pete asked, climbing down the tree on which the Samson was stuck along with the rest of the stealth squad. While Jason and Pete were old friends, Lucia and Harry knew him only because Jason introduced them one day before the whole squad left for the hell's gate. Allowing them to only taste the miraculous booze he could make from the alcohol and the goddamned juice. They however respected him for Jason respected him too, and there weren't many people Jason respected just like that. They must've done something great to be treated like that for he didn't treat even his superiors like that.

"So that's why you are here?" Lucia asked with slightly tilted head.

"I don't know the details though. I kind of hoped that you'll be able to tell me why." Pete replied to Lucia, although he wasn't exactly sure if he was speaking with Lucia or with Harry who changed his voice again. Harry could change his voice to the point where he sounded more feminine than Lucia.

"Well, Rick is a good guy. He saves na'vi children and makes plans for driving off the RDA because he's one of the 'I'm sick of grass being stomped to the ground' guys." Jason tried to impersonate Rick.

"What?" Pete however didn't get that, from what he knew, Rick didn't care about anything, he just wanted to survive a little longer while enjoying the booze, he lived for the booze and everything else didn't matter, nothing mattered at all to him. Therefore it sounded rather suspicious that he was all ecological right now.

"Wait, if he's against the RDA, what are you guys doing here?" Pete asked and the stealth ops looked somewhat nervous from all of the sudden, like they all had a horrible secret.

"We've decided to join him." Shooty said, looking at Gunny who nodded.

"I wouldn't be able to sleep at nights knowing that I helped to destroy this planet like he described." Lucia said, hiding the true reason behind conscience. Her true reason was the shy guy who had a crush on her. She already knew his name, Teylar was a nice name but in order to look like she doesn't care, she referred to him as the 'shy na'vi boy'. The fact that she also had hots for him was making things a little difficult, especially when every team member could listen on her without her knowledge, hell he could be standing in front of her and she wouldn't notice him, or even them, without her helmet.

"Well, I think I should meet him, he owes me for more than the booze now." Pete said, not actually meaning the words about the booze. Rick never owed Pete anything for booze in the first place.

"I don't think he'll be mad at you for trying to kill him, although the others might take the news that you were here to kill him quite badly." Lucia pointed out and Pete realized that it must've been truth, because nobody would believe he just appeared there, right next to conveniently placed crashed Samson.

"So you think I should disappear then?" Pete looked at Jason who shrugged. Jason knew that the na'vi weren't going to look on him kindly, but they weren't kind to the stealth operatives too in the beginning. Right now, everything was okay and the relationship between stealth operatives and na'vi were okay, not to mention that there was already talk of taking the relationship between them to a whole new level, a level far beyond comradeship.

The rumors were however in na'vi and what Jason knew was that there were instances where stealth operative was seen to be a little too close to each other, because of the masks however, the na'vi didn't know which one.

"I need to know only one thing" another voice entered the conversation, making the stealth operatives turn toward the source, which was sitting on a branch above them. Jake along with Ney'tiri and two hunters were able to sneak upon them and listen to their conversation for quite some time, remaining in silence so they won't be spotted.

"Did you shoot the rocket?" Jake asked the surprised humans standing on the ground while jumping down on the ground too. Pete looked up and down on him and noticed that the target indicator was still there.

"Yes, I shot it, but not the way you think." Pete said, managing to annoy Jake, who was looking for simple answer such as Yes or No, not this stuff.

"You are not helping yourself, you know." Jake pointed out for Pete who shook his head.

"I might've been here to kill you, Jake, whose last name I don't want to know yet, and Rick, but when I learned that Rick is the target, I shot the rocket…" Pete said, sounding even more confusing than before.

"What the hell are you talking about? You shot the rocket because Rick is your friend?" Jake asked, raising an eyebrow, realizing that he didn't want to have friends like that. Friends who shoot rockets on you are no friends at all.

"I shot the rocket with my love here." He said, taking the Anti-matter rifle to his hands, which made the hunters take aim with their bows. Ney'tiri who however knew the words of the sky people knew that he was only showing the gun to Jake and therefore she made a stopping gesture toward the hunters, she however had to be careful because stopping the hunters for too long might eventually end up with Jake being shot by that long rifle.

"Wait, you shot the rocket, with that gun?" Jason asked, letting Jake know that he was also kind of lost in this conversation. He however was used to that as the conversations with Pete were always kind of hard, and he tended to be quite confusing when he was 'influenced by his kids' as he liked to say. 'Influenced by his kids' literally meant 'being drunk' or in this case 'about to get into the mood'.

"He what?" Jake asked Jason who just turned back and nodded.

"That's what I've meant." Pete said, stroking the barrel of the gun.

"You expect me to…" Before Jake could finish his question about believing that, Jason put hand on Pete's rifle, pushing it down toward the ground.

"I just wanted…" Pete complained.

"I know, but it might end up badly…" Jason said to Pete and then looked at Jake. "He's the best shot when it comes to snipers, he could castrate a fly from few kilometers away." Jason said, making Jake smile a little at the thought of castrated fly.

"You say you know Rick, right? Let's get back to the home tree, we can talk there."

* * *

The mystery is still there, for we don't know several quite important things in the story yet. We will learn them soon though.

Answers to readers:

Forgotten shock trooper: Well, he was wearing white one but in the end, he ended up with the red one, most peculiar!

-Hideout Writer: Is that the one when we throw our arms in the air and run around screaming?

-Yukidog: Of course he didn't die… yet….ehm, spoiler… who cares anyway?

-Bigoldfrog: I thank you oh mighty planet…

That's it for today, oh and there is a small probability of me not writing a chapter on 12th (around 30 %) so be prepared for that… I never miss an update, for I always announce days when there is a high probability of missing one. If I'll miss one without announcing it first, then I'll be either dead or comatose. Woot!

Read and read it tomorrow too!


	351. Chapter 349 No one's missing R

This story was re-rated from T for Thanators to R for Randomness.

Did you see that flying cup of tomato juice?

* * *

Chapter 349: No one's missing "R"

The captain was getting nervous, it was three hours since the whole mission started and twenty minutes since the radio went silent. The comm. officer who was currently doing the job of the previous comm. officer who was for some strange reasons on the other side of the ship, trying to figure out why his stuff was scattered all over the said ship when in fact, his quarters were on the opposite side of the ship.

He was slowly managing to find all the important stuff someone apparently stole from him and threw it everywhere. The other comm. officer was doing pretty much the same job as the previous one, with a little exception of keeping up a secret radio channel open for the Samson which stopped responding and went completely silent, not to mention completely off radars. The captain was so nervous that he might've been discovered that he was literally pacing from one side of his cabin to another, unaware of the fact that he was still being watched by commodore himself through the security cameras.

Jeremiah was one hundred percent sure that the captain was doing something against him, and the plan was probably in motion as he was waiting for something. Jeremiah was sure that the problem was already there and so he decided to figure it out on his own. He stood up and went to the bridge. The bridge was almost the same as he left him. There were only a few things that changed. For example the security guys who were standing at the elevator switched for unknown reason, but that couldn't be the great conspiracy, if it was, then there was a high probability that the captain was not only a treacherous man, but also an imbecile. "_No, that can't possibly be it._"

The other changes included the fact that the tower with a satellite dish which collapsed was fully repaired already and therefore it could've been seen, and if captain was betraying him by repairing the ship, then he might as well keep on 'betraying' everyone here. Then the position of Commodore's cup of coffee slightly changed, so it might've been poisoned or something, that is however, if there was any coffee left in the cup, as Commodore usually downed the whole cup in one go. Another difference was the comm. officer, who was looking somewhat different, not to mention he was wearing a different nametag.

"Who are you?" Commodore inquired after walking to the comm. officer.

"Hans Shenzmann, Sir" The officer replied while snapping a quick salute.

"Where is Chen Nyota?" Jeremiah asked and the comm. officer immediately replied. "He's been called to resolve a situation with his clothes and personal stuff scattered all over the 16 deck."

"I need Mr. Chen here, Hans. You will go and bring him back, and if needed, you'll resolve that situation for him, do we understand each other?" Commodore said, watching as Hans' eyes darted to commodore and to the screen, back and forth, back and forth until he finally realized that he was screwed and stood up from the console, put the headset on the table and snapped a salute

"Sir Yes sir" He said before leaving. The whole bridge was watching the scene with mild confusion, but apparently, nobody was stupid enough to actually ask why commodore acted in such a manner, for he was a commodore and if he wanted to be a d*ck and harass the new guy, then it was okay. The fake Comm. officer immediately went to 'Search' for Chen, but he searched for him via intercom which was currently connected to the captain's quarters.

"Sir, we may have a problem. Not only the Samson is not responding but Commodore ordered me to leave bridge and bring back comm. officer Chen Nyota back" There was no response from the intercom however, and Hans was too smart to actually wait for one, instead he went on and carried out the order which was given to him by the commodore himself. There was simply no time to be wasted when it came to matters like this, if Chen came back a little too late, commodore who was certainly onto something will get only more ammo against him and Captain, and that simply cannot happen.

Meanwhile back at the Omaticaya tree, there was a certain human with a certain big anti-material rifle which he refused to give to Jake. This almost ended up with Pete's death again, they've finally set out. Jake and the hunters were behind Pete in order to be absolutely sure that he won't fire that goddamn thing. The hunters were instructed to pin him to the ground when he takes the rifle to his hands, and if he tries to shoot it, then he was supposed to be shot by an arrow, even if it meant shooting the arrow from point blank distance. He however didn't attempt to shoot anything. He however was pinned down by Jake himself before he could reach his rifle. The reason why he wanted to have a rifle in his hands was simple as a Thanator, or in this case Thanatoress, who came to see who was the person which was responsible for the explosion which caused the Thanatorish cubs to follow either Athena or her in fear that the 'flying fire' decides to take them as well.

"We're all gonna die" Pete screamed while looking at the Thanator who seemed to be more amused than hungry.

"No she won't… She's our friend, She's Rick's friend too." Jake tried to explain to the Pete while still holding his hands behind his backs while literally sitting on him.

"It's a wild animal man, it's friendly until it gets hungry, and I don't care if it's he or she…" Pete countered while still trashing around wildly. The cubs were surprised to see another human, struggling on the floor as the na'vi held him down, and they decided that it was worth investigating.

"[Don't hurt him though…]" Thanatoress said as if she was speaking to her own cubs. While the message was perfectly clear to cubs, her voice apparently made Pete even more nervous and thus increasing the intensity of struggling to the max, it was however still easy for Jake to hold him down.

"Chill out man, they're friendly!" Gunny said and Shooty felt obliged to add "Yeah Mon." When the cubs spotted that the human stopped struggling, they immediately darted toward him, which made him scream like a scared prey. Pete half expected to be ripped to shreds at this point, he however wasn't going to get ripped to shreds by their fangs and claws, but instead beaten to death by their noses or maybe death by suffocation as they decided to put paws everywhere, his exopack and the holes on it included. They were however extra careful when it came to their claws which were threatening to leave nasty scars on his overly smooth face any moment now.

"You see? They are just curious. I'm gonna let you go when I count to four, then you are going to stand up and act like they were overly playful dogs…" Jake said, trying to calm down panicking Pete. Pete was afraid of what might happen when the only person who was capable of defending his back would leave him, but the same person was apparently holding his arms so he couldn't defend himself.

"One" Jake said and Pete gulped, while everyone watched him, except for the cubs who seemed to be looking for most comfortable position to sit on him.

"Two" "Three" and when Jake was about to say four, he was already off Pete's back and was only holding his hands behind his backs. "Four" He said, letting go of the hands, watching as Pete just lied there, not moving, he was however still breathing, but shallowly as the weight of three small thanators sitting on his legs, lower and upper torso respectively, was a little too much for him.

"[It's no fun at all]" Marco said to his brothers who growled in agreement and they all stood up simultaneously and walked away from the Pete, who was slowly picking himself off the ground.

"They do that to everyone at first." Jason said to Pete who was slowly standing up, he was doing things extra slowly as if he was in his eighties and already retired with arthritis, when he was already in upright position, he bended backward a little more, which resulted in cracking noise so loud that even the cubs looked back at the source of the sound.

"That was the worst thing that actually happened to me, being a cushion for three thanators!" He said, once again reaching for his gun. That's when the hunters reacted and pinned him down on the ground.

"Or maybe these two guys won the title of the most annoying people who sat on me" Pete said just a few moments after he once again landed on his face and on the ground.

"_**Let him go…for now**_" Jake said, making the two hunters get off while Ney'tiri chuckled at the sight of the human standing up again in slow manner and popping his bones back to the places where they belonged.

"Just keep your gun where I can see him" Jake said before continuing further into the village where Rick and the rest of the na'vi waited. When Rick saw that Jake and the others were returning, he sighed with relief, making Tarya, whose hands were placed on his shoulders, say that "_**See, Eywa protects them as well**_" With a smile.

"_**You're right**_" Rick said with a smile that immediately earned him a kiss from above. When he looked at the group closely however, he spotted an unfamiliar exopack, but because of the position of the sun, he couldn't see the face behind it clearly, so he simply had to wait until they came closer. When he however spotted the face behind the Exopack, his eyes went wide, just like Pete's when he realized that Rick was standing in front of him without an exopack, his eyes were wide open, probably because of the lack of air, or maybe it was a side effect of the poisoning.

"What the hell are you thinking? Put your exopack back on!" This was the first word said between those two. "Is that you Peter?" Rick asked, making Jason look at Lucia who didn't even bother with explaining that Pete was diminutive form of Peter.

"Yes it is me, before you ask something else. Please put an exopack on your face before you die… For your death would be a major setback in this conversation." Peter said

"I don't need exopack…" Rick said with smile.

"Oh, yeah… adding more craziness to the mix, you know, if you added some alcohol in this mixture of craziness, it would be an awesome drink!" Peter said, making Rick smile. This was the Peter he knew, the missing part of his life. Peter the brewer, the co-creator of Axis of evil, and one of the reasons why "the final frontier" was ever made.

"How many men were on the chest?" Peter asked, and with a tear of joy, Rick replied.

"One bottle is not enough for fifteen men" and then he hugged him.

"Hey man, not cool, you're not drunk enough to 'show your gay side'… beside that hot na'vi chick is giving me angry looks because of that…" Peter complained.

"Oh Right!" Rick said, pulling back.

"Peter, this is Tarya, she's my mate. Tarya, this is Peter, my best friend and best drinking buddy anyone could wish for."

* * *

Yeah, that's right. And no, this is not a cliffhanger, and if it is…then please call 1-800 Tech support

Yeah, that doesn't make awful lot of sense now does it? Anyway, the chapter is done and I'm half asleep. Let's see if I can fall asleep before I post this…

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: ;Query="Do you read this fanfic?"

-Na'viBambi: But…but…but… *sniff* I… *runs away crying*

-Yukidog: it's going to be warm, always, for the love is in the air and na'vi don't know what snow really is

Yeah, back in business… see you tomorrow

All the cool kids are reading it

More tomorrow


	352. Chapter 350 No one's all out war

…For your valiant efforts and undying loyalty, I, the god of all fanfictions, promote you to 'Real fanfiction writer', Skreetz. You've earned it… (And so nothing at all changed, making this another uneventful day)

* * *

Chapter 350: No one's all out war

"You serious man? How come you always get the most beautiful girls in town?" Peter asked while looking at Tarya, who haven't said anything yet and so he just figured out she won't be able to speak their language, just like the hunters couldn't. She could speak it however, but she didn't because she realized that the person in front of her will be less careless when she reveals that little secret of hers.

"_**So you two really know each other, he's all yours Rick.**_" Jake said to Rick who nodded.

"Eh, no habla alien, I come in peace?" Peter said while giving Jake a quizzical look and doing the famous 'three fingered' greeting the aliens supposedly have.

"Charming, you'll earn a punch in the face." Jake gave him friendly warning before waving the hunters away and then leaving with Ney'tiri who seemed to be a little nervous about the human with a little too long weapon for her liking.

"So what did he say?" Peter asked while rubbing his neck.

"That you are either going to drink with me again or you'll be passed among the hunters like a currency." Rick said with a big grin on his face. It was thanks to Peter that his skills in making gay advantages toward other people were so good, for Peter hated these things. He was homophobic to the extent that he would do anything just to stop the other person from saying something gayer. In this case however, there was no need to go that far. He knew that Rick was just trying to drink him under the table again. He was trying it ever since their last tie, the current score was seventy nine ties. "_Yeah, it's not for the lack of trying." _Peter thought, but this time it will be the eighty time, and there was no way in hell that there was going to be eighty ties in a row.

"So, what are we waiting for? Wait, just two of us?" Peter asked and Rick nodded, this apparently wasn't a good answer according to Peter.

"That's no fun at all. We need at least eight others to make it more challenging." Peter said, but Rick rolled his eyes.

"You probably think that I have unlimited amount of booze at my disposal eh?" Rick said rather sarcastically. "Oh no, you are not going to tell me that there is not enough booze for all of us." Peter said, giving Rick an unbelieving look. "Truth to be told, I have around ten out of fifteen men covered" Rick said, using their own measures. Fifteen was one hundred percent, and therefore he only had around six out of the required ten people covered, that is if they weren't good drinkers, and he could certainly say that the stealth squad is going to be easy to drink under the metaphorical table.

There was only a small problem, and that was that there were only five of them, meaning that Bruce, Max, and even Nash will have to join. Rick however didn't want to be drunk with Max, for he was always giving sermons about how his job was boring and how good he actually was at it, he often also forgot to drink, meaning that there would be many contestants who would fall asleep during the competition, and that simply cannot happen.

"So, know anyone who would like to join?" Peter said, raising an eyebrow on him, and also on Tarya, before giving the same look the stealth operatives who were also standing around.

"I'll go" Harry raised his hand and so did Jason. Gunny and Shooty just nodded while Lucia added "Count me in."

"We'll see who is best" another voice came, making Peter to turn around, but there was only Rick and his mate who was just smiling at Rick who gave her a playful smile.

"There is no going back once we start that competition are you really sure?" Rick asked Tarya, making Peter wonder if it was really good to have a girlfriend in a drinking contest, for it might end up with her showing her true emotions, it wouldn't be that bad if she would show them toward his boyfriend, but that wasn't usually the case. The bad thing was that the girls usually ended up showing up their true feelings toward the other males. Making the whole contest rather awkward for everyone, and for that reason Peter decided to warn his friend about the whole problem.

"You sure Rick? This rarely ends well." He said, looking into Rick's eyes with a worried look.

"I'm absolutely sure, if it goes to 'that'… I'll be the one who will be targeted" Rick said with confidence that was making Peter wonder just what kind of relationship those two shared, for it must've been quite special.

"Alright, we have six players, more than enough." Rick said, hoping that Peter would agree with such a drinking game. "So, how many bottles of booze do you actually have?" Peter asked and Rick felt his throat tighten. He knew this question was going to come sooner or later, but he didn't want to answer it anyway.

"About two and half bottle per person. Two A.O.E and the rest is just hard liquor." Rick said, wondering if Peter had some sort of plan on how to fix this.

"Well, all I have is my gun, and about six bottles of axis in my bag." He said, pointing toward the bag which was on his back and which was right next to the dangerously looking anti-material rifle. Rick grinned when he heard that however, for he knew that Peter was more or less like him, and while he couldn't find any girl which would actually want him, he had at least 'half a pub' on him. The pub was approximately the same as a dozen, with only difference that there were twelve in dozen and thirteen in pub. So, he had six bottles of one of the most potent drink in the bag.

"Mind telling me why do you carry the booze all around the place?" Rick asked with raised eyebrow.

"To keep me company, what do you think?" Pete said with a quizzical look on his face.

"They never actually told me who I was going to kill, or how long will it actually takes, all I knew was that there was this pilot who's Samson I was supposed to enter and who had his own instructions." Peter explained, forcing everyone around him, except Tarya, to realize that he was probably living on booze. He was a machine, and like every other machine even he needed some fuel and his fuel was apparently booze, that would however mean that he and Rick were made by the same manufacturer, that was however impossible. Rick however felt somewhat unprepared when compared to Peter, who had booze on him almost every second of his life.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get drunk!" Peter said, earning a cheer from the stealth ops squad and smile from Rick. "Let's go somewhere more private… I know just the place" Rick said, motioning for them to follow. "Where exactly is this place?" Peter asked, and the only reply he got from Rick was "Close by"

"_**Where are we going Rick?**_" Tarya asked Rick who immediately gave her the reply, but he gave her the reply in na'vi instead of English, leaving everyone wonder what they were talking about.

"_**I want to keep an eye on Thanty, besides the booze is right next to him.**_" He said with a smile. Soon, they've arrived to Thanty who was soundly sleeping near the boxes, left with only Athena to watch over him. Athena and Thanatoress were taking turns in keeping an eye on him, for while Athena wasn't as worried about Thanty, Thanatoress still had to eat and sleep, not to mention that they've had three cubs who were more than 'overly active' and not even the na'vi kids could keep up with them. Right now, the cubs were playing with Smokey and Bruce nearby, along with the tired na'vi children. Right now, Marco was trying to lick Smokey's funny tasting Exopack while he struggled, and Bruce was wrestling with Christian while Polo and the na'vi children were playing chase the thanator.

"Is this the place? Cause I would really hate you if this was the right place." Peter said, still warily eyeing the Athena who was looking at him with curiosity in her eyes.

"[How is he doing?]" Rick asked Athena before actually answering Peter's question.

"[He's doing alright. He'll be okay in no time.] Athena said while crouching to be on the same eye level with Rick.

"[We'll be watching over him from now on, you can go if you want.]" Rick said, not minding the Peter who was standing there, with a dumb look and open mouth, looking at the two completely normal beings communicating with each other in Thanatorish.

"[I'm intrigued Rick, what are you going to do?]" She asked curiously, eyeing everyone around while moving her face closer to Rick. Tarya got used to the fact that this thanator was friendlier toward Rick than the others, and although she knew that Athena had a special place in her heart just for Rick, she also knew that Rick was still loyal to her, and there was nothing in the whole universe that might change it.

"[Test of endurance by slow intoxication.]" Rick said it simply.

"[I'll stay and watch then.]" She said, taking a step back and sitting.

"What the hell was that all about? When have you actually became a Tarzan and learned how to speak alien, not to mention speak with animals?" Peter was almost yelling.

"Third rule man, third rule." Rick said, making Peter give him a skeptic look.

"Alright then, bring out the bottles, and let's begin." He said, not wanting to stay sober longer than it was absolutely necessary. Rick nodded and then went toward the great box. He returned with four bottles, and then turned around to bring out more.

"I'll help you" this sentence came out of Tarya's mouth first and then even from Lucia's, and Peter's. There were several trips to the box and back, and although it took only about five minutes to get all the booze from the box which was around fifty meters away from the sleeping Thanty, they decided that it was better to bring out the bottles than actually asking Athena to bring the whole box.

"Alright, the rules are simple. We're playing merry-go-drunk." Peter said.

"We'll sit in circle, and we'll pass the bottles around, everyone will take a sip. This is a warm-up and then we'll start the main competition. Everyone okay with that?" Peter asked, looking around. To his right hand, there was Rick and next to Rick there was Tarya, on her right there was Lucia, Harry, Gunny, Shooty and Jason who was on the left from Peter. Peter then took one of the bottles and spun it around. "Alright, the one who is chosen will pick the bottle." He explained, although Rick was familiar with "Merry-go-sober" as he liked to call this because he couldn't get even tipsy while drinking this stuff, Lucia, Harry and Tarya were beginners, and so he had to explain it. The chosen one was Tarya.

"Alright, you'll choose the first bottle." Peter said, pointing toward the neatly stacked bottles. Tarya wasn't good at recognizing them and so she simply picked one up, the way she picked it up however was a way to tease everyone in the circle, because the bottles were behind Rick, she simply picked it up with her tail. Rick found her ability to use tail like that incredibly hot.

"Now I know" Peter said, poking Rick with his elbow. Rick knew that the rest of the sentence would be 'why you picked her' but he wasn't sure why Peter said that, for the reasons were many, one of them was the tail picking up bottles and thus giving everyone around an excuse to check out Tarya's rear, or maybe it was her incredibly alluring smile when she took the bottle with her hands, or maybe it was the bottle of Axis which she picked up, or maybe it was the way she said "I want this one."

* * *

Remember kids, drinking is not good for you, so you should known that it is not good for your liver, and while you might strive to be as good as Rick, your liver is not capable of handling most of the stuff Rick drinks, I will not be held responsible for alcohol poisoning, puking from the window, puking on your boots, damage to property, damage to property which you puked on et cetera.

Also. A.O.E. doesn't stand for Age of Empires© but for Axis of Evil ™

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: ;skreetz. changemood:("Happy")

-Yukidog: *Ney'tiri dodges the snowball with ease, and then she goes to examine what the hell was that white stuff*

-Forgotten shock trooper: Yay for me, and they're not that heavy… they're more like 90 kilos (198.4 pounds :-D )

Well, after this chapter, I got Thirtsty…

see you when I sober up

that means tomorrow


	353. Chapter 351 No one's merry go drunk

I was driving down the highway. I had a full tank, about 1,25 liters of coke and sunglasses even though the sun was already set. I took a right turn on the highway and looked a little too much to the right, where I saw someone with mask from the 'Scream movie' I almost crashed… Never ever put a scary mask on your passenger's seat.

* * *

Chapter 351: No one's merry go drunk

The warm-up was already behind them, leaving everyone in good mood. Peter and Rick however weren't even tipsy, for they were quite used to the booze. Jason however, had awfully heavy head as he sat in his place with his head always tilted to one or another side. Lucia was trying to look sober, but she just looked paranoid when she looked around, watching every movement around her. Gunny and Shooty were mostly alright, just like Tarya who seemed to be okay with the amount of alcohol which was currently being digested by her, the only sign that she drank all that stuff was her tail which wasn't moving in regular intervals like he usually did, but he already entangled Rick's arm. Peter was surprised to see that she was indeed in love with him. It was unlikely that an alcoholic like Rick would get a keeper like that, not to mention that she was quite a looker too.

"Why are we drinking this stuff again?" Jason suddenly tried to start a conversation while Peter was slowly opening his reserves before putting them in front of each one, although he had six bottles of axis for 8 people, Rick had the rest of the bottles, so there were eight bottles for eight thirsty beings.

"Well, you can always buy some smokes from the people on Charybdis, but hey, they are more expensive than things Peter does." Lucia said plainly, making Tarya wonder what does expensive mean.

"What does Expensive mean?" She asked Lucia instead of Rick like she always did, but before Lucia could explain things Peter jabbed Rick who was just sheepishly smiling on Tarya with his elbow.

"You lucky dog!" he said while Lucia was explaining the concept of Expensive to Tarya.

"You see, not everyone can make what they need, but others can make them, but humans usually want something in return, and for that we've created money, but not everything has the same price, for something is harder to make." Lucia was quite skilled at explaining things. Rick noticed that just about now, because he was forced to spend more time with her and the others.

"I do not understand." Tarya admitted, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, how easy is to make a bow, and how hard is to make my armor? Every na'vi can make a bow for himself, and if not, it is easy to learn, but only a few humans in the whole universe can create armor just like mine, that's why they can demand more money for it, because they know there aren't many and that it takes a lot of hard work to create just one." Lucia said, making Tarya finally understand.

"For exchange of the other things, we use money, for things you can obtain easily, you need only a few of those, those things are 'cheap' if you want something that is rare, you will need more of them, those things are called 'expensive'" Lucia finally stopped with explanations, making Jason look at her with confusion.

"What?" Lucia asked with irritation, she hated when he was looking at her like an idiot.

"You're walking encyclopedia!" He pointed out, forcing her to throw an empty bottle from the previous merry-go-drunk at him. He was hit in the head by the flying bottle, ending up lying on the ground, probably not strong enough to pull himself back up. Such were the trials of being drunk.

"Alcohol is not rare at all back on earth, but here, it's so rare that almost nobody could afford it, not to mention that it was forbidden to take it here." Peter continued with explanations to the Rick's tribal mate, who seemed to have little to no knowledge about the human culture and their way of life.

"I was one of the several people who managed to bring it here even though it was forbidden." Rick said, nodding toward Peter who was done with placing the bottles.

"More after the next round, let's play last man sitting." Peter announced with grin on his face, he also managed to wake up Thanty by exclaiming it like that.

"[Oh, you woke up already?]" Athena asked Thanty who seemed to be looking around, he was probably alarmed that he managed to keep sleeping even though there was a huge drinking party right in front of him.

"[What is going on?]" He asked, looking at Athena, he was apparently feeling much better, yet he still didn't dare to stand up for the fear of losing balance or even reopening the wounds.

"[Rick is testing his endurance against the others by intoxicating themselves.]" She said, still watching them as they continued.

"[Oh, they're drinking without me eh?]" Thanty looked at the circle which was slowly drawing attention of almost everyone. Some na'vi only gave them a few looks as they passed around, but the circle of humans was still a strange thing and so the more curious members of the tribe decided to even stop and watch the whole thing. Jason, who finally got back up put a hand on his bottle.

"Normal or Extreme?" Rick asked peter who said "Extreme, who's for normal?" nobody did anything, leaving Lucia and Tarya wonder what was the difference between normal and extreme.

"Alright, we're playing Extreme, the rules are simple, chug it down all at once, your lips cannot leave the bottle until it is empty." Peter explained, making everyone look at the bottles of the same booze right in front of them.

"We start on three" He said, picking the bottle up while saying "one" and everyone mimicked him, even Tarya picked up her bottle. "Two" He said, with a swift move of his wrist undoing the cap and placing the bottle in front of his mouth. He was about to say three when Rick said "Hold on a moment."

There appeared to be a problem with a cap on Tarya's bottle, because she was unable to unfasten it. Rick opened his bottle and then offered her his, she took it with an awkward smile, giving him her bottle. He then proceeded to examine the plastic cap and then tried to unfasten it by himself, it was rather hard, considering that someone managed to mess up this bottle entirely, the faulty bottle seemed to have problematic cap for when you tried to unfasten it like a normal bottle, it just popped back in place.

"You've got to be kidding me Rick." Peter said, looking at Rick with disbelief. Because the bottles of axis were made by amateurs, the bottle caps and the bottles themselves were usually completely different, and Rick was currently fighting with the bottle with child safe bottle cap.

"It's stuck." He said, still trying to get rid of the bottle cap.

"Try pushing it down, Einstein." Peter suggested and Rick tried it, and just like a miracle the bottle cap seemed to be now unfasten-able. Peter thought Tarya might have problems with the safety cap but he never thought Rick would be the one with the problems too. It seemed just a little too absurd.

"Alright, everyone ready?" Peter asked, looking at everyone around the circle, and then looking at the spectators outside the circle. There were about seven na'vi watching them. What seemed to be like a good way to pass time for humans, seemed more like a ritual among the na'vi, and to see Tarya among the human 'contestants' was even more surprising.

"Three" Peter exclaimed, making the spectators look at him, and the contestants to turn their bottles upside down while attaching their mouths to them. Once their lips and the object connected, there was no separation until the bottle contents were in their bellies. It wouldn't be a problem if it was just a normal water in the bottles, but for the stealth operatives, the axis of evil seemed a little bit too evil for their needs as Jason seemed to slow down while drinking.

He was obviously lagging behind the others who were already halfway done with their bottles, he seemed to have more problems as everything started to feel strangely comforting and hot, he even started to feel light headed and he knew he was going to pass out any moment now. He knew the battle was lost and therefore his lips left the bottle even before the contents were all inside of him. He quickly closed the bottle and fell backward, hitting the legs of one of the spectators, the said spectator seemed to be confused by this reaction but when he saw the glassy look of Jason who seemed to look around but only with his eyes, they eventually closed and he remained in lying position, he however seemed to be still breathing and so he simply passed out. The na'vi male slowly took a step backward, letting the body slowly slide onto the ground.

"_**Is he dead?**_" Someone whispered but the male just shook his head "_**He's still breathing**_" he answered.

"_**What is wrong with him?**_" Other person asked as the male picked up the closed bottle and smelled the foul smelling drink. "_**It smells like poisonous water.**_" He said, setting the bottle back onto the ground. Now the spectators knew exactly what was going on and why the humans seemed to be slowly getting somewhat impaired when it came to movements. Once the bottles were all bottoms up, Peter looked around. Rick was still alright, he even gave Peter thumbs up.

Tarya seemed to be somewhat happier now when she drank all the 'evil' Lucia couldn't help herself and simply poked Jason with a stick which she found nearby. When he didn't move, she just chuckled. Gunny and Shooty seemed to be 'in the mood' as they were humming a melody, which will, in time, grow into a song. "_I love drinking games, it is always so much fun_" He thought, finally noticing that there was a 'Casualty' already.

"I'm sorry Jason, but you lost." He said, reaching toward the pile of hard liquor which was behind Rick.

"Next round, pass the bottle merrily." He announced, making Rick cheer. This was his favorite game. In this game, you just took a gulp and then gave a person on your right the bottle. He or she then had to take two gulps. This game was usually played until the booze was all gone, and it usually ended up when a person had to drink a whole bottle. Rick's personal record was to pass a two bottles and half.

"_Yes, the last tie…_"

* * *

The booze fest is here, it seems like the story is coming to an end as Rick is getting rid of his booze in a fun manner. I wouldn't mind being there.

Answers to readers

-Yukidog: "_**It is what?**_"

-Hideout Writer: *As soon as you make this, there are several hunters shooting on you…*

-AndreyRUS: Oh yeah, if the money are reason for betrayal then its okay, but when it is something more valuable (over there) then it is not okay? Think about human greed. (I would say more but that would be a spoiler…and I don't do those, usually…)

That's all folks

R&R


	354. Chapter 352 No one's victory

Well, I'm tired… That's all I'm willing to tell you today. Well, except the story, I will of course write today's chapter… I'll start in three, two, one…

* * *

Chapter 352: No one's victory.

Some time has passed since the epic battle started, with each passing second there seemed to be more spectators. The spectators were thirsty to see who will be the strongest human around here, or if Tarya prove that the na'vi were better at this and thus landing a blow to their egos. This was the fight to the bitter end it seemed, as Gunny and Shooty were already sleeping right next to each other like a true brothers, they've fell almost simultaneously, as one passed the bottle to another one, he passed out, just like his 'brother' in arms who passed the bottle to Peter, skipping Jason who was once again lying in his own pool of drool while sleeping soundly.

Now it was between Lucia, Tarya, Rick and Peter. Four different beings, three of them humans, two of them females, one of them na'vi and zero probability of actually managing to wake up tomorrow without a headache and hangover so bad that you would actually wish to die. Things were really bad because of the amount of booze and the amount of contestants, there were only four of them, and because someone stopped counting how many gulps he was supposed to drink, they've had to start over, of course without the guys who were lying around. Now the whisky bottle was being passed from Rick to Tarya, who had to down the rest of the bottle, or in her case, twenty gulps.

By Peter's and Rick's measurement system, twenty gulps were right before the 'down the whole bottle' but because the bottle was almost empty anyway, she downed it without blinking, proving once again that she wasn't your ordinary girl who will stop drinking after having a 'little too much'. She was a hardcore girl who will drink till the end, but her motoric functions were getting somewhat impaired, not to mention that she was showing her more caring side when it came to Rick. Rick, who was already 'in the mood' wasn't paying too much attention to what she was doing, but he certainly enjoyed the way she played with his hair. While he didn't know it, she was creating a nice ponytail on his relatively short hair. That however didn't stop her.

"[What kind of poison are they using?]" Athena asked Thanty who was watching the whole thing with interest.

"[It's called alcohol, at first it makes you relax, then it makes your limbs numb and warm, and then it will change the way you think.]" Thanty explained while looking at the laughing Peter who was obviously amused by the ponytail Rick had.

"Dude, yeh looks like a girl I knew" Peter said, obviously having problems with saying the word 'you'.

"Then don't think about her." Rick suggested, not wanting to know what peter would reveal about this particular girl. Last time he revealed that he liked the girl who was drinking with them, and then he proceeded to give her a kiss. The whole thing ended up with a slap from the guy he kissed, for the girl which he liked wasn't a girl at all, no, she was rather effeminate male, who wasn't drunk enough to actually like a kiss from a fellow man. Rick didn't to hear something similar, or even see it in this case.

Lucia was the next person to pass a bottle but since the whiskey was empty, she received another bottle, this one was however fairly weak beverage, only twenty percent. She downed the bottle with no problems at all. The problems weren't during the drinking, but they certainly appeared. When Peter had to drink the bottle of Vodka in one go and then have a gulp from different bottle, Lucia stood up and was about to run. Obviously having problems with digesting that stuff, her own body decided against her own will to purge. The problem was that there was almost forty na'vi standing around the even smaller circle and so pushing through was harder than it seemed, she however managed to push through eventually and ran toward the forest where the contents of her stomach ended on the ground.

"Such a waste!" Peter exclaimed, amusing the English speaking na'vi. The English speaking na'vi became the source of information for the non English speaking ones as they were quite capable of translating the stuff back and forth, the best translator however was Mawey who was also there, he was there to see how the drinking games went, for he always heard about Rick's endurance in drinking, mostly from Norm who however had only one encounter with Rick's drinking abilities, yet he felt that after one session he was supposed to spread the rumors about Rick's drinking qualities, even though almost nobody cared.

For unlike Rick, some other humans had been doing something else beside drinking and having fun with na'vi girlfriend. František for example was trying to stop Alexandra from working on Observer who seemed to be her latest obsession. František felt threatened by Observer when it came to spending time with her. Nash was much like Rick, instead of having fun with his na'vi girlfriend however, he was slowly learning to trust her and all the na'vi in doing so. While those things were certainly about relationship, there were two beings which were much further in relationship, and were currently preparing for kids, which they've planned. Those two were Sevin and Jimmy, the two ikrans who fell in love the first time they saw each other, the ikrans who seemed to be destined for each other.

"You drinking or what?" Rick asked Peter who seemed to space out for a few moments, when he heard Rick's voice he shook his head and immediately turned the bottle upside down into him. Rick could see that Peter didn't like that particular vodka as he seemed to shake after finishing it, he however seemed to be okay even after the whole bottle of vodka. In order to prove it, he took the bottle of Axis which was lying next to sleeping Jason and he downed it. Allowing Rick to pick one and half bottle of his liking. Rick looked around the remaining bottles, there were only seven of them left, meaning that if the game doesn't stop in four rounds then it will be a tie again. For that reason he picked up the bottle of Gin, opening it and downing it, all while Tarya was finishing the ponytail. He could feel as his stomach tightened when he was finished with the bottle. It ached, signalizing that there was something very, very wrong with it. He looked down to see that there was a tail attached to his stomach, a tail which was gripping him rather strongly.

"_**Tarya, watch the tail.**_" Rick said, almost puking in process. Tarya who was more than happy to hear her name come from his mouth was okay with the request, removing her tail from his smaller mate, but she insisted on giving him a kiss, he couldn't say no to kiss from such a nice lady though, Making Peter impatient, as their kiss seemed to take a while. This was actually the first time Rick kissed Tarya in front of so many people, causing most of them to smile knowingly while watching the two kiss each other. It was however making a certain Thanator feel strange, like she was being betrayed even though she knew that Rick had a different mate. It was an emotion strong enough to make her leave, and that was precisely the course of action Athena was going to take. She stood up and without further explanations.

She left the 'arena' which was eventually formed by the spectators and decided to take a walk. When she left the place and walked around the village, she was surprised that even without Rick around, the Na'vi seemed somewhat relaxed around her, like they actually knew her all her life. It was making her feel even stranger than before. She felt like she was a part of some bigger family, and the na'vi seemed to be part of it. While she was trying to figure out what exactly that feeling meant, something bumped into her leg. She turned around to see Christian who was immediately captured by small children who looked more than happy to capture him. Even Athena, who didn't know anything about the facial expressions of na'vi, could feel that the cubs along with the na'vi kids were happy. The happiness was obviously unhindered by the experiences. Athena for example couldn't imagine running her around with a bunch of na'vi kids like that, for she eaten many of them, and they hunted her in return.

The kids and the cubs however didn't have these experiences and so they didn't have the mental blocks which would stop them from playing like that. Christian was eventually released, allowing him to stand up and then one of the children jumped away, declaring that he was the target now, and that they were supposed to hunt him. It was no wonder that Christian was the first one to get onto his tail and also the first one to pounce him. While Athena watched them, she realized why it was Rick who suggested an alliance between those two races. It was because no Na'vi would even get that far, not to mention the fact that it would be against his own beliefs to offer such a thing. For the alliance to be even suggested, it needed someone just like those kids, not tainted by the experiences, and there was only one person among the na'vi which had only good experiences with thanators, and that person was currently checking his mate for life signs, for she stopped drinking rather abruptly before collapsing on top of Rick's lap and then remaining there. Rick found the pulse, sighing with relief.

"It's… huh and meh!" Peter tried to sound badass but his tongue betrayed him, not bending in a way he wished it to do and thus making the words almost unintelligible.

"You're on!" Rick said, surprising himself with how clear his words were. There were four bottles left, and so Rick and Peter grabbed both bottles in both of their hands, giving each other glares like they were mortal enemies and then chugging both the bottles at once, the crowd which was around them suddenly started to cheer, watching them to drink the booze rapidly. It was Rick who threw the bottles behind him first, but Peter was just a few seconds away from him, he decided to throw the bottles behind him too, but that was a bad idea, as he lost all that which was left from his stability and fell backward. Even though Rick would normally wait for Peter to get up, the crowd around them saw that as the clear victor for Rick and gave a massive cheer, forcing Rick to throw his hands up victoriously.

"Yeah baby, I won!" He yelled, watching the cheering crowds around him. The na'vi were happy to see that Eywa's champion was victorious, for it was supposed to be that way from the beginning. The Eywa's champion however also slowly started to lose it, but he wasn't going to lose consciousness ungracefully, instead, he looked at Tarya which was sleeping on his lap, he then placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it for a few moments before everything went blank.

* * *

It's nice to know that you have won the drinking contest, but it's kind of sad to know that you won't remember it tomorrow, and what was even worse was the fact that you knew that you were now completely out of booze. That's right, Rick is out.

Answers to readers

-The good doctor: I also played several drinking games, and I've won one or two, but I can't remember them…at all.

-Yukidog: *Ney'tiri looks at you and the snow with confusion, but she's more surprised to see the snow slowly melt into water*

-Hideout Writer: Any stealth suit is better than theirs.

-Dragonrider101: It is!... is it?

-N7: I want to play a drinking game with you.

-Forgotten shock trooper: Not exactly, you see its in the evening, not at night, but what's the difference? They'll wake up in the morning with a hang over all the same.

Well, that's it… I'm going to finish this chapter and the bottle I have hidden under my PC…

Don't drink and drive

Just read and review!


	355. Chapter 353 No one's relic

I was thinking, and this story certainly needs something, someone to be specific. Someone like… Rick (^2)… But that would be too random, so let's just stick to the script.

* * *

Chapter 353: No one's relic.

"Sir, we have finally managed to reset the hell's gate security systems, the sentry guns are now operational at 75%, repairs are still underway, it will take some time but we'll manage to get the mining operations back and running." A soldier said to the captain, the captain was pleased, it was the first time he was actually pleased with something since his departure from the Charybdis. Apparently, the commodore thought that the captain's unique skills were needed here in the hell's gate, supervising the repairs and dealing with the wildlife in meantime, but apparently the Commodore himself forgot to mention that by the wildlife, he actually meant vines and flowers which were cracking through the concrete and which were growing over the walls, not to mention those which were actually growing inside electronics, such as the turret 5 which was completely overgrown by the vegetation.

when the engineers tried to move it, they literally fried the servo for turning around, not even the bushmasters helped much with that particular problem, the vines burned alright, but they were still quite strong and the soldiers had to make a compromise. Instead of using the bushmasters and engulfing everything in flames, they had to take the military multi-purpose shovels and use them as axes, because there were no real axes in the base and machetes weren't sharp enough to actually cut through these vines. There was a bright side to this position though. Apparently, someone was leaving this place in a hurry, and there were few things one could scavenge. Be it smokes, actually edible food, adult magazines, and if you were extremely lucky, even some money.

Captain however was more than lucky, he knew that the troops are going to search the base for what the previous owners have left here, and so he declared that the troops have to gather the stuff they find, excluding money and then assemble it in one of the meeting rooms, everything will be then shared among the troops somewhat equally, the excluded money were however free for all, and so if you found some money you could keep it. The stockpile in the meeting room now contained several packs of smokes, some clothes, several unauthorized non-RDA standard guns, and few other things, including the adult magazines, adult holotapes, two holotape players and what was even more interesting: Seventeen bottles with booze along with two which were lying among them, those two bottles were however marked as 'life threatening danger' by the stickers and when the technicians tried to scan it by scanners, it was positive on Corrosive acids, and even Geiger computer seemed to react to the contents too, which meant that it wasn't just corrosive, but quite possibly radioactive. This stuff was immediately nicknamed as "the warmer" as the common soldiers thought that it was there just to keep the booze glowing in the dark. The booze however wasn't glowy at all, making their theory insane. Captain however decided to keep it, for it must've had some purpose. RDA or their soldiers didn't usually stockpile radioactive stuff.

"Where did you find those bottles anyway?" Captain asked the soldiers which were in the meeting room.

"We got it from no one, heh…" One soldier said and the other one chuckled.

"Excuse me?" Captain asked, raising an eyebrow. This was the first time he actually heard a joke from his underling.

"I meant no disrespect sir, but we've got it from No one, it was under his floor to be precise." The same soldier explained, making Captain realize what this actually meant. The mythical Rick No one was apparently a real soldier for he had his own quarters, where he kept almost radioactive acid. "_It isn't technically radioactive, the Geiger counter was clicking just a little bit faster but the indicator didn't move at all._" Captain thought, not sure what the liquid was supposed to mean.

"Take me there, and I want everything from that room on my desk, on the double soldiers!" Captain said, getting a salute from the soldiers, who immediately decided who will be the one leading the captain to the 'stinky hole' and who will be the one assembling the guys who will carry the stuff from the stinky hole to the captain's desk. The first job was easier while the second one was more fun. The two soldiers eventually decided who will do what and they've set off. When they've arrived, Captain saw several persons with gasmasks on entering the quarters and pulling stuff out of there, just like he ordered, he immediately decided against unexpected visit to the place as the smell from that room seemed a little to intense even though he was standing five meters away from the doors. It smelled like a skunk's graveyard.

"Vent it out, I want that room empty by tomorrow, and I want everything from it in a separate room." Captain corrected his command, not actually wanting anything from it on his desk. He however said that a little too late as the few guys with the gasmasks have already went toward his office with Rick's stuff.

"_I won't be able to sleep well, oh god… the smell!_" The captain was no pushover and he could stand in morgue all day long, smelling the formaldehyde, but the smell from Rick's room was still a little too much on him, the night was however coming and he decided to get to bed early today, for he'll have much work tomorrow, especially with radioing the news about his newest findings about the Rick No one.

Before the day ended however, there was a certain thing that needed to be done, and that particular thing was to retake the title of Alpha male of the Valley of thanators. Alpha was more than ready to ask his sister to step down. There was just one problem with her. She seemed to be somewhat angry at him for a reason. He apparently forgot his side of the deal. He however didn't forget anything. Things were going according to the plan.

"[They are at the Omaticaya tree, completely safe.]" The problem was that she didn't believe those things his brother, the Alpha just said. The problem was that those things were ruling each other out. For the Omaticaya tree was almost everything, but not safe, especially not for thanators.

"[You left my children with the vicious na'vi who wish nothing more than to wipe us out.]" She said in angrily voice. She was standing on the rock where Alpha usually stood.

"[Things have changed, they are no longer our enemies, there are other thanators there, and besides, they've decided to stay there on their own.]" He explained to the current Alpha female, who just sighed helplessly. She had to remain calm, for he had returned with some plans in his head.

"[Do I have to challenge you?]" He asked her, and she was playing with the idea of actually saying yes, for she really wanted to hurt him for leaving her kids out there. That wouldn't help anything however, and so she just bowed her head, saying "[No]" and to make things official, she stepped off the stone, allowing Alpha to climb back there, and thus regaining the status of Alpha.

"[What now?]" She asked him, she was however asking about her kids, but Alpha took that question concerning the whole Thanator valley.

"[We'll set out right now.]" He said, making his sister somewhat confused. "[Where will we set out?]" She asked him.

"[To the Omaticaya tree, for the humans once again proved that they were dangerous for everyone, and in order to get rid of them, we will need their help]" Alpha said, making a step forward, almost falling off his stone.

"[BROTHERS!" He roared, making every male know that he requested their presence.

"[SISTERS!]" He added, meaning that he really meant everyone. Be they male or female. The others quickly started to assemble. Be they young or old, everyone assembled in matter of minutes. The whole valley was there, it was an impressive sight, dozens of thanators standing side by side, everyone waiting for what their alpha had to say.

"[Brothers and sisters, tonight we will march. For generations, we've taken this land for granted, but it is not as it seems, for the humans have arrived and decided to call our land their own, and started to kill our brothers and sisters. Although we are stronger, they have their tools which can hurt us, they even fly. I saw it with my own eyes, for that reason I decided to make something unheard of.]" He began, and when he stopped to take another breath, he could hear the whispering among the thanators who were exchanging the looks.

"[For our foe is mighty one and we cannot destroy him alone, we'll be fighting side by side with na'vi. Know that I had my doubts when I heard about the possibility as well, but the reason for my absence the last days was because I wished to know if it was really safe. The na'vi are also in desperate need to get rid of the humans plaguing our lands, and for that, they've agreed to help us.] He said, managing to actually make several thanators look surprised, but most of them simply believed in what their leader has told them. The undying loyalty to Alpha male was obvious, for he was their leader and their protector and he wouldn't do something that would endanger his own kin.

"[So tonight, we march to their home, to let them know that we'll be ready to stand by their side when the time comes.]" He said. "[We will defend our lands, and we will push the so called 'RDA' off our land, from sky they've come, to the sky we'll send them!]" He roared the last part, earning a roar from most of the thanators in here.

"[Mothers will stay with their youngest along with the several older thanators in the valley.]" He added, making the thanatoresses with cubs know that there will be no marching for them, for they will have to take care of the Thanatorish future generations.

"[Let us waste no more time my brothers and sisters, lets go immediately!]" He roared, earning another wave of roars from the rest, then a path between him and the forest cleared so he could lead the way, and where he would lead them, there will they follow. For when Alpha said that they were all in danger and that they even need help from someone else, then there was no place for doubts. Almost two hundred thanators were marching toward the Omaticaya home tree.

Jake however didn't waste his time either, he already sent the messengers to the other clans, calling for help in the upcoming battles, but the clans were reluctant to give him more help, mostly because they were still trying to get over the first Great War, the message that there will be second Great War was just a little too much for them. Nonetheless, the tribes have sent their best, and in several cases, the whole tribes were packing up right now in order to move themselves to the Omaticaya tree, which was a beacon of hope. Second home tree where the na'vi will make their stand, and from where they will liberate the whole Pandora. And all of this happened just because of one person, one person who was chosen by Eywa herself to be her messenger, that messenger was Rick and he was so drunk that he was sleeping by Thanty's side along with his mate, lying in a pool of his own drool.

* * *

Yeah, sometimes there is no awesome person behind all this, there is just a drunken drooling idiot lying with his face in the dirt.

Yay for Rick.

Epic battle is at hand, but I still have much to write

Answers to readers!

.Wolfmaster23: Nope, he actually left something in hell's gate, even though he thought he took it all, he obviously hasn't.

-Hideout writer: so your job is incredibly easy at this point

-N7: Rick uses "drink to death" It's super effective!

-Yukidog: *she looks confused before she almost freezes to death*

That's all

Read for the end is nigh!


	356. Chapter 354 No one's strangest morning

Awesome day! I found out following things: Fuel tank leak, motor leaks fuel as well, oil leak, there is a hole between the wheel and engine, not to mention the rust…

* * *

Chapter 354: No one's strangest morning

Rick was still asleep, and so were Tarya and the stealth operatives. The only one awake when the night came were the usual, such as Nash and Beyral who were much closer to each other than they were five days ago. Peter would vouch for that, for he has seen them, as usually, Peter was the first one to wake up from the drunken sleep with the biggest headache the world has ever knew, he however learned how to push that pain away, the method was simple, really. Just downing what remained in his flask was enough to suppress the pain as well as dull it.

He was partially sober when he managed to somewhat get to the pond area, where Nash was tightly hugging Beyral while she was comforting him for some reason. Peter didn't know why was Nash hugging her so tightly, and why Beyral was patting his head, he however knew that Nash's head was buried between Beyral's womanliness as he cried, the cry was silent one but he heard it nonetheless. The alcohol in his blood however blurred things a little, making him see things that actually weren't happening, and for that reason he decided to put some distance between the two 'lovers' as he saw them.

By putting some distance between him and the pond, he eventually arrived back to the Omaticaya home tree where the headache returned, for his mind was racing. There were things that he really needed to think about, and then there were things that he was forced to think about, and the forced ones were now rushing through his mind. One of those thoughts was actually a question about "_Wait, how does that work? Do they even have the same... plumbing as we humans? What is the probability of them having the same plumbing as we have, unless we're somewhat related to each other._

_Yes, that might be right! We came to our respective planets from space, somewhat, and we were evolving in similar ways, Somehow… That doesn't make any sense._" He thought, and more he thought about the similarities between na'vi and humans, the more his headache returned. He was eventually forced to stop thinking, making him realize that he was standing in front of the Omaticaya tree. He simply stopped and gazed at the gigantic tree with an awestruck look, now that the night has befallen everything, but the darkness was fighting the bioluminescence which was everywhere, even the whole gigantic tree trunk.

Peter tried to look all the way up to see the top, but that resulted in falling on his ass as he lost balance. Even while he was lying the height seemed dizzying to say the least. HE just watched the top as it slowly started to spin, he felt really strange when it started to spin and so he closed his eyes, enjoying the blackness for a moment before he got up. He wanted to explore a little bit more, for he knew that the Charybdis will eventually figure out he is missing and by that time, he needed to be back, mission accomplished or not. HE had no intentions on finishing the mission, but then again there was a person which was looking for just an occasion. The starved Stealth operative which was hiding near the home tree, with his friend viperwolf they were still waiting for a perfect opportunity to kill the Jake Sully and Rick.

Or at least they were waiting until now. "_One can live for vengeance only this long, Besides, I have no way to kill them now. So there is no point in waiting for such an occasion._" Miguel realized while he was lying next to his viperwolvish friend who was already sleeping. Miguel was thinking like a deserter right now, he didn't want to obey the orders anymore. He didn't feel like returning to base, but he also didn't feel like staying here anymore. So there was no point in staying right next to an armed mine which could explode any second now. Miguel was still waiting in a hole he made near the home tree, apparently the na'vi were so careless around home tree that they didn't notice the camo-netting with which he hid his little hole where he lived for a week or three… He decided that it was time to leave now, when his rations were non existent.

He had no food for tomorrow and that was another reason to just leave. He still had a pistol and he could surely shoot his way to the Hell's gate, which was according to his info still abandoned. Little did he know about the fact that the hell's gate was up and running like it never did before. No science teams, just a pure military might along with the salvage team. They were salvaging whatever they could from the hell's gate. Everything has its price, and if it is Samson or AMP, it could still be 'salvaged' and then used. While Charybdis wasn't low on things like AMPs or Samsons, as the saying goes: The more the merrier. Especially when it comes to armored rocket shooting aircrafts, there is never enough of those things.

When peter opened his eyes again, the time seemed to slow down again, it felt like the planets on the sky were playing red light green light with him, and when he opened his eyes, they've stopped in their attempts to move away from him so quickly, he rubbed his eyes and looked around him, he could once again feel the sleepiness overtaking him. What he saw however wasn't the most comforting sight in the whole universe, there seemed to be a thanator sleeping about two meters to the right, and there seemed to be two Thanatorish cubs sleeping right next to him on the left side.

If they snuck up on him while he was asleep, it didn't matter for he was too tired to actually move away, but that didn't stop him from showing that he didn't appreciate the cubs sleeping right next to him, and he shown them by actually snuggling closer to them because they were warm. "_I'm hugging you because you are warm, nothing else!_" he thought. He wanted to tell them but he fell asleep a little too fast.

The morning came so quickly for everyone. Thanty was the first one to wake up, for he spent most of the previous day sleeping. He woke up when the sun was deciding if it should dawn already or if it should stay hidden for another half an hour. He woke up with the pain almost gone, or at least he thought so for the first few moments, when he realized that the pain wasn't gone completely, he was just a little annoyed, he was however willing to test his strength again by standing up, he however noticed the strange weight which was pushing on him from his side and quickly looked to see what it was. He was surprised at first to see Tarya and Rick, sleeping while embracing each other, using Thanty as a pillow.

"_That's cute. I woke up only to see that I was used as bed for my best friend and his girlfriend._" He thought, just chuckling, the chuckling was however an earthquake for Rick whose head immediately reacted to movement by aching rather strongly. He woke up when the pain finally woke him up. It is rarely a pleasant morning when you are woken up by the pain. When he opened his eyes, he was half expecting to be blinded by the twelve o'clock sun in the sky, but he didn't. Instead he was welcomed to the new day by a pleasant hue of blue. "I love every morning when I wake up next to you." He said, closing his eyes again, ready to deal with the pain which was once again doing its best when it came to annoying him

"[I never knew you felt this way about me. Let's make babies!]" A voice which certainly didn't belong to Tarya answered Rick's monologue. When Rick looked at the place from where the sound originated, he wasn't terribly surprised to see Thanty.

"[I'm so not feeling like impregnating a big gay thanator right now, maybe later?]" Rick answered while rubbing his face. Tarya was of course woken up by their conversation but what could Rick do? She was all over him in quite literal sense. If he was a chocolate, then she was his aluminum foil.

"_**Good morning honey**_" He said to Tarya with a faint smile. He usually greeted her with smile or kiss, but this time he barely managed to smile at her for his headache was killing him.

"[Hey who said anything about me having your babies?]" Thanty snapped jokingly back at him, he however didn't notice Thanatoress which was also awake and listening to this somewhat disturbing conversation.

"[You surprise me. I never thought you would be into humans.]" She said while approaching him with a faked anger.

"[Now you are gonna get it.]" Rick said to Thanty who turned to him and stood up, making Rick fall backward with Tarya on top of him.

"[It's not wise to insult your pillow Rick, you should know that]" Thanty said with a smile, but Rick ignored that comment, he had to, for Tarya seemed to be the one with initiative today and she gave him the kiss when she had a chance, and thus muting him for a few moments.

Meanwhile Peter also woke up, having a strange nightmare about scoring with a girl so fat that he couldn't see her face. When he opened his eyes however he thought that the nightmare he had was true for he saw a face which was utterly disgusting, it looked like a Thanatorish face to be precise. "_Oh god, how much did I drink last night? Well, it must've been a lot if I scored a Thanator…_" His thoughts were interrupted as something started to block his view, it was a paw, and it was placed on his Exopack.

"_Oh god how many thanators did I bring back home?_" He asked himself, turning his head toward the other one, making him realize that this wasn't his usual morning after and that there was something very wrong with the scene where he woke up. He jerked upward to sitting position, making his headache return much faster than before. It also woke up the Thanatorish cubs. Christian woke up so abruptly that he literally jumped up and was on his legs even before he could actually see anything. Marco who was also there woke up much slowly. The sudden movement woke up Athena and her movement in turn woke up Polo.

"I'll never drink again…" Peter said out loud as he looked at the giant thanatoress who didn't seem to be pleased with the way she was woken up.

* * *

Shorter chapter is not really shorter, but what I was supposed to write down here? Something funny? I ran out of those. So here is your usual morning after. Hopefully guys, this will make you realize just how badly can your drinking night end. Instead of waking up next to someone who was much prettier/more handsome yesterday, it could end up with you waking up next to Thanators… So watch out

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: *Rick and Peters bumps fists as they watch you drink whatever you just brewed* "It was a good idea to post fake recipes on internet" Peter admits

-Yukidog: Water with what? *Skreetz is also lost here*

-MiketheDisabled: The story still has a long way to go, also I'm not responsible for emails, so don't blame me… blame skynet instead!

-N7: *reads the text at the bottom of Brita-liver* "negation effects are just temporary, you may die later"

-the stone tiger: I agree with you…snipers are too awesome to die… so they'll just get tortured!

Yay for torture, let's end this chapter.

[/chapter]

Error at address 0X0004325

Reviews required!


	357. Chapter 355 No one's heavy duty

This chapter will be rated M for Manly.

* * *

Chapter 355: No one's heavy duty

It wasn't long before Rick spotted Peter. He didn't even have to look around for him, for Peter was running toward him. Rick however couldn't stop him, he couldn't even wave on him, he couldn't do anything, for he spotted him only from the corner of his left eye, the right eye was focused on Tarya's eye and his lips were doing just the same as his eyes, they were concentrating on Tarya's counterparts. The morning kiss was a great success, for he was now enjoying the encore, while Thanatoress and Thanty were covering the kissing pair at least from two directions, as they were lying face to face, making an arrow, Rick and Tarya were base and the thanators were arrowhead.

"_**I'm sorry... but I have to go before he hurts himself**_" Rick said, making Tarya wonder for a few seconds for she didn't know what in Eywa's name was he talking about. He however nodded in Peter's general direction. Peter was running away with two cubs chasing him around, apparently they were taking this as a morning exercise even though he took it more than seriously. Tarya just smiled when she saw the scene and with a swift movement she managed to stand up so quickly that she would make the masters of almost every martial art jealous.

The swiftness of na'vi was really breathtaking. Rick however didn't think about it anymore, he was admiring Tarya, but not for her swiftness, for she was, as others would say: A gentle giantess.

"_Well, she's more than gentle, but let's not get into that, its morning and therefore thinking about these things would only make things worse._" He thought, standing up, while Tarya helped him. The headache quickly decided to get back from where she was hiding and do what she did the best. She was trying to make Rick's head fall explode with the pain. Rick however was a resilient man and knew how to make it go away at least for a while, he held his breath and was about to exhale when somebody bumped into him.

"Oh god, save me Rick, call them off!" Peter cried out, pouncing on Rick and thus making him fall on the ground. Rick was however dazed from this sudden pounce and was unable to say anything for the moment. That was however a bad thing as the Thanatorish cubs decided that this was a perfect opportunity to kill two birds with one shot, or in this case pounce two humans with one jump, not to mention that it might be quite funny. The cubs jumped onto the two lying humans, crushing them under their weight.

"[That's it… GET OFF!]" Rick finally said after he realized what was going on. He tried to lift Peter who was however too heavy for him to lift, the reason why he was too heavy was probably because he had two thanators on his backs. There was an outside force however which managed to get Rick from the pile.

It was Tarya who decided that actually sorting this mess was too bothersome and simply pulling Rick from under them was a good way to rescue him, with her strength it wasn't that hard. She just grabbed Peter and lifted him, even though he was squirming, allowing Rick to crawl from under it. The Thanatorish cubs who had a little problem with balance, decided to try to make things a little harder for Tarya. Christian for example turned his head and licked her face.

Why he did that was beyond everyone around here, the only result it bore was Tarya stumbling back from surprise and immediately she tried to clean her face with her hands, as a result the thanators fell of Peter who was glad for a second, the other second however he wasn't so glad as he also fell on his side as Tarya tried to get rid of the drool.

"What the hells is going on?" Rick asked loudly. Things happened too fast for his liking, one moment he was kissing with his girlfriend and then he tried to calm his friend down only to be the rugby player with the ball. Everyone piled on top of him.

"I swear I didn't do anything, I just woke up right next to them, when I tried to walk away, and they started chasing me!" Peter exclaimed, making the playful thanators even more playful. Even though he was already sitting, that didn't stop them from having some fun with him. While Marco put his middle paws on his back and his front ones on his shoulders, putting his head onto Peter's head. Christian who was a little tired from all that running around just lied down on his legs.

"[I don't get him, he has friends and he's complaining about them]" Thanty said, making the cubs realize that Thanty was probably talking about Peter.

"[He's fun!]" Marco pointed out and Rick just smiled.

"You're not getting it eh? They are just kids, and they are playing with you." Rick explained with annoyed tone to his somewhat ignorant friend. The reason for his annoyed mood was obviously the problem with his head. The headache was just a little too much for him, and thanks to the fall just a few moments ago was

"Well, I thought I made it perfectly clear to you when I told you that I hate big dogs." Peter said, not realizing that he was lying, for he actually thought that he told this to Rick yesterday. He didn't know that it was just a figment of his imagination, and that he only dreamed about saying those things to Rick.

"I don't remember you saying that." Rick defended himself.

"Of course not, you were too drunk to actually remember anything, am I right?" Peter said with a faint smile forming on his face.

"I too do not remember you saying such thing, for I would surely remember the word 'Dog'… whatever it is." Tarya joined the conversation, proving once again just how good she was at English. Apparently having an English speaking mate was enough for her to not only start learning, but actually learn how to use English properly most of the times.

"I don't mean to be rude, but you were also quite drunk." Peter tried to save the situation by accusing everyone of being too drunk to remember anything. There was however a flaw in his plan. That flaw stood up and walked beside Rick, in order to put emphasis on what he was about to say. Thanty however had a different reason to stand there, that particular reason was the view… While he and his mate were as Eywa created them all the time, he simply loved how Thanatoress' curves went around the tail.

"[Then tell him that I wasn't, and he didn't say that at all…]" Thanty growled, seemingly toward Peter who instinctively took a step back.

"Allow me to translate…" Rick offered and then coughed, he was about to make short story even shorter but he eventually decided to show Peter just how intelligent Thanty was.

"I'll quote him "The validity of the information you just put forth is negative. Thanks to my inability to move due to serious lacerations and other injuries, I was forced to stay here and listen. You never mentioned the Canis lupus while being intoxicated"" Rick said, making Peter's eyes grow larger with every word Rick said, he was looking at Rick and the Thanator behind him with disbelief. Thanty was also surprised but thanks to his ability to just roll with whatever Rick said, his expression hasn't changed at all.

"Wait, he actually said that? I mean, did he use all those fancy words?" Peter asked with stupefied expression on his face. Tarya was amused by the face he made, she even chuckled. Rick was about to answer but Thanty placed a paw on Rick's shoulder, making him look up where Thanty's face was. He saw Thanty nod in obvious "Yes". Such a simple yes had devastating effects on Peter's worldview. Apparently there was more than meets the eye, and he was in presence of wild animal which seemed to be more than capable of talking his way out of any situation.

Meanwhile in Hell's gate, things were going somewhat poorly. Not only that Captain had a room filled with Rick's belongings, he also had the first batch of Rick's belongings on his desk. That or this was someone's idea of joke, for there were socks and t-shirts all over his desk, not to mention that they were all dirty and some of them seemed to be rotting to the point where he thought that they might actually get up and walk away on their own. That wouldn't be a problem, for he already told his men to take it to the room where the rest was and to find anything unusual in there. That's when the intercom came in with a message from the current Comm. officer in Hell's gate.

"Sir, the Mines have not reported yet, two hours behind schedule. Their receiver is on though." The comm. officer said, making Captain even more nervous. First there was this smell, but then there was this.

"I'm on my way" He said to intercom before leaving his office in order to get to the communication tower, when he stepped out of the elevator, he saw that the comm. officer along with several other people were trying to contact the mines.

"What's the situation?" He asked and the comm. officer replied.

"They are still not responding, we have a hell truck there however. Should we send him to investigate?" He asked captain who approved. It took just a moment and the Hell truck's camera feed was already on the main screen, so everyone in the tower could see how the hell truck rolled through its path. The path which was leading straight to mines, the hell truck was however slowly advancing.

"Pedal to the metal soldier." Captain said to the pilot who looked at him and then turned back, increasing the speed at least three times. The Hell truck was capable of traveling at 150 km/h tops when it had ideal conditions. Right now it was driving about a hundred because it wasn't on concrete but it was still empty. In a few moments the mines could've been seen. What captain saw was however not what he expected. A smoke rising from the turrets which were not only bent into awkward positions, but they were also turned inside out only to be turned the other way around and once again inside out. It looked like the place was bombed, except there were no craters. What was even more surprising was that the camera saw something black on the horizon but it quickly disappeared.

"What was that?" Captain asked pilot who turned the camera toward the horizon. "Let's look at the footage." He ordered the comm. officer who stood up and prepared the footage on the other screen, zooming toward the black thing. He however couldn't get a decent zoom as the thing was just too far away. It looked like black dog at the horizon, but that was all.

Captain looked at it for a few moments before he pulled away, none the wiser.

"What the hell is that?" He asked the soldiers around who just shrugged.

"I'm hit." The pilot of the hell truck announced as the three dimensional model of helltruck appeared on the third screen. The impact was at the side, and it was strong enough to bend the armor plating inward, just like the model shown.

"Turn the camera to see from where it came" Captain ordered and the pilot tried, but the 3D model showed a yellow spot on the cabin. The red spots along with the deformations meant a hit while yellow meant other danger, such as corrosion, radioactivity, or even too much weight on one place.

The camera was slowly turning around, letting the helltruck drive forward blindly. The camera however stopped moving in a few moments and the pilot stomped the brakes. Even though it was remote controlled hell truck, the pilot seemed to know what was wrong. When he stomped the brakes, the camera tilted itself in unnatural way and turned backward.

"Vehicle is under attack by unknown predator." He announced, trying to ride backwards for that was the direction which the broken camera was facing.

"Return to base." Captain ordered, there was nothing he could do besides giving orders, for nobody was that far in the jungle. The pilot nodded, immediately pulling up another screen, this time it appeared to be some circuit board. He pushed several buttons and the circuit seemed to be bypassed.

"What are you doing soldier?"

"Getting the hell out of there sir." He answered when he closed the tab. A red warning sign appeared under the model, saying that there was a malfunction in the controls

"**Tampering alert: Limiter removed**" The screen said and the hell truck seemed to go faster with each passing second. There were several other impacts in the front of the helltruck but that was all. The hell truck was swiftly reversing out of there. Captain looked at the speed meter and it said that the truck was reversing at the speed of 70km/h

"_Well, at least we have competent pilots…_"

* * *

Yay, slightly longer chapter is indeed slightly longer…

Answers to readers

-Hideout Writer: *Peter and Rick are laughing out loud right now*

-N7: "[I'm curious now…]" Thanty says

-Yukidog: seriously now, what the hell are you talking about

-dragonrider101: I love reviews like that

-Mikethedisabled: Well I made a slightly longer chapter to compensate!

This chapter is eco friendly

It runs on your reviews!


	358. Chapter 356 No one's double trouble

What would you do if I told you that I just murdered a fellow being? I killed it without second thought. Well, you think I'm either a monster, or that I'm a psychopath… Well, let me tell you about double standards… I killed a spider… No big deal eh?

* * *

Chapter 356: No one's double trouble.

The captain was shocked! About ten minutes have passed since the pilot turned around the vehicle and started driving back like a madman. He didn't seem to care that the camera literally stopped responding, leaving Pilot only with GPS locator and parking camera. Captain felt respect for the pilot as he saw him quickly dodging the objects seen with the parking locator, which saw only a few meters ahead. The truck eventually made it back to Hell's gate, shocking the captain even more. The truck was more damaged than the 3D model reported.

The 3D model reported that the armor plating on the side was bent inside, running the machinery in there, the damage to camera, the damage to engine and there was a flat tire in front, that was however a little strange for the compressors were supposed to take care of that problem in the few moments but they weren't capable of that. Soon Captain learned why, he watched the truck drive into the courtyard. The cargo bay where the dirt was usually ferried was bent in a way that it seemed more like a bunker with an entrance on top, for there were several holes from which one could fire many guns, and there seemed only few holes which were life threatening.

The tire which was supposed to be flat was flat indeed, but not only that. When Captain came down to examine the truck himself, he learned that it was a tricycle now, and that the big wheel was lost somewhere out there. The damage to the hell truck was extensive, not to mention that it would take several weeks to get it back into working shape. Captain realized all that when the Hell truck finally lost balance which he seemed to maintain only thanks to the heavy camera which was hanging from the side and which tore off due to its own weight, the vehicle ended up in a position from which it couldn't be driven even if the pilot tried really hard. The vehicle died, only to bring the news that even though the RDA has been successful at reestablishing the mining operations. The planet itself was more successful when it succeeded at obliterating the mining personal along with the soldiers and the vehicles which were supposed to mine there.

"_We're standing against someone really powerful, and I bet that we're next._" Captain thought. Walking back inside, he had a lot of time to think about what was he going to do next, for the airlock doors were slower than they usually were. Maybe it was thanks to the pressure problems inside the base, for it constantly seemed to lose its pressure only to be pressurized again, it was probably because of some small hole which was venting the air, there were many holes in the base when they first came, but it seemed to be alright now, except for that particular one. The doors finally opened and captain stepped over to the intercom, calling the comm.

"Contact Charybdis, tell them that the mine was attacked and that we require reinforcements."

"Will do sir." Came the reply

What began as unusual day for Peter slowly turned out to be more than unusual day for him. He was about to make a decision which will impact his future. He really wanted to return to the Charybdis, not only because he was running dry, and by running dry he didn't mean ammo, he just didn't want to be labeled as traitor, even though he was one right now.

"You see Rick, this is where I'll tell you 'It's been fun but I'm coming home'" Peter said while turning toward Rick who was sitting right next to him. They were both sitting on the branch where Rick and Tarya had their hammock, and both of them were looking down. At the ground and at all the na'vi and the three thanators who seemed to be doing their jobs as always.

"Well, it'll be hard to return you know. There are many dangers in the Pandora's jungle."

Rick said, looking at Peter with serious look on his face.

"I know, but I must return, you see I have a girlfriend there…" He suddenly decided to show his cards.

"Your girlfriend? Is he pretty?" Rick joked, once again playing on the 'You're probably gay' note, forcing peter to hit Rick's shoulder playfully. "Alright you got me, it's a boy… but he's really cute, and has muscles in all the right places" Peter said dead serious. Rick gasped, giving Peter a confused or even somewhat disgusted look.

"I'm just sh*tting you, both of us can play this game you know" He said with a grin.

"Anyway, how do you plan on getting there?" Rick asked Peter who just shrugged.

"I think that just waltzing there is out of the question, I'm not even sure how far we are anyway." He shook his head, not wanting to think about how long it will take him to just walk there, not to mention that there was a high probability that he'll die in matter of minutes when entering the forest alone. "Well, I could give you a lift, that is if you show me where the Charybdis exactly is… not to mention that you are endangering yourself by flying with me…" Rick said with concern, but Peter wasn't abandoning the idea just yet.

"You know, I could use a lift, and if showing you where my crib is will be the price then I'm okay with that." Peter said, probably not realizing what Rick's intentions were.

"Peter, we're good friends, and I'll do everything I can to help my friends… But look around, the forests, the wilderness, RDA is trying to…"

"Cut the crap, get to the point…you're all serious now so you're going to tell me something I won't like…right?" Peter interrupted Rick who wasn't surprised at all when he heard that. Peter was always the one who preferred to be blunt, buttering things up for him was most likely going to get you punched in the face.

"Alright, the RDA is attacking na'vi, Na'vi along with me are going to push RDA back into space. Lives will be lost…" Rick said a little too bluntly for his liking. It sounded almost like he was boasting that he'll push the RDA off planet.

"Cool story bro, but save bed-time stories for when we're drunk" Peter said a little too seriously, he knew that Rick was planning it alright, but he wanted to point out that its not going to succeed. The RDA had the advantage of technology on their side, the advantage of the numbers and the undeniable advantage of firepower on their side. The odds were against Na'vi and Rick knew it, for that reason he contacted the thanators in the first place.

"Besides, if you want to push us off the planet, you have only two weeks, give or take…"

"What?" Rick asked with surprise, this was new to him.

"Yeah, the ISV I-forgot-it's-name is going to leave when it's full, and it usually took a month to fill it with the Unobtainium… then we'll be left for another three months without ISV up there." Peter said in somewhat saddened tone. This was obviously the moment where he'll have to take sides.

"Oh Eywa, we have to hurry then… You still want to get back to Charybdis?" Rick asked Peter with a resigned look on his face.

"…Yes" This answer pained Rick more than he thought. This meant that he'll have to face Peter once the battle will take place, or worse. That Peter will be lying in the puddle of his own blood when Rick will get to him.

"You have that look on your face man. Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily, tell your friends not to shoot at the Jolly Roger…" Peter said, making Rick wonder if the na'vi will know what a Jolly Roger is, but it was a plan nonetheless. If Rick gets that right, Peter will surrender once the battle gets over to him, and he'll have a jolly roger somewhere.

"Let's go, where's your ride?" Peter asked standing up.

"Hey JIMMY!" Rick screamed at top of his lungs, making almost everyone turn to face him, everyone except one particular ikran who wasn't feeling like carrying him anywhere today.

"(He calls you)" Sevin pointed out but Jimmy seemed to pay no attention to such things. "_Well, I should get down there just to make things easy for him… although it would mean leaving Sevin up here…_"

"(Do I really need to get down there?)" He asked Sevin who looked at him with a questioning look. She always answered Tarya's call, but that was because she was special for her. For Jimmy, Rick was just a tool which he used to get to Sevin.

"(Alright, but only because I love you so much)" He said, licking Sevin's nose before jumping off the top of the tree, only to spread his wings and thus stop his rapid descent, flying over to the branch where Rick and shocked Peter was. It wasn't that hard for Jimmy to land on that branch, but Peter was having second thoughts since he saw the ikran for the first time.

"Peter, this is Jimmy, my banshee." Rick said, proudly nodding toward the ikran who seemed to be annoyed at best. Peter was looking up and down, eyeing the living flying fortress. The ikran seemed to be somewhat surprised to see that Rick was walking toward him while dragging another person. "_Oh great, he needs me to get somewhere…_" Jimmy thought, lowering his head.

"Hold onto his head until I say jump okay?" Rick said, forcing the reluctant Peter to place his hands on Jimmy's nose. Jimmy of course lifted both of them at once, moving them over to his backs and on Rick's mark, the both humans ended up on his backs.

"Is it too late to change my decision?" Peter asked but Rick never got a chance to answer it, for he already climbed behind Jimmy's neck, holding onto his dear life. Peter didn't have to wait for anything to know that his best chance at survival was grabbing Rick like they were driving a motorbike. When his hands grabbed Rick, Jimmy was already jumping off the branch, accumulating some speed before climbing up.

"Yes it is" Rick said, turning around to see Peter with his eyes tightly closed.

"Hey, open your eyes, I need you to tell me where to fly" Rick pointed out, and thus forcing peter to open his eyes if it was only just for a few moments.

"We came from that way…" He pointed in a general direction of Charybdis and then he shut his eyes again, not wanting to see what was going to happen next. Rick patted Jimmy's neck, when Jimmy felt that he just turned around and waited for Rick's gesture. Rick's gesture was simple, he pointed out in the direction Peter gave him.

"(Alright)" Jimmy mumbled while altering the course.

* * *

Alright, shorter chapter to make things even shorter, cause I have a lot of work to do before I pass out on my bed.

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: "How should I know? I can't remember every fake recipe I made…" Peter defends himself

-Yukidog: "Well, I hate you too, guess we're even now" Peter says while making a really rude gesture.

-N7: Everclear? Say no more…

-forgotten shock trooper: and he said that with only few growls! (and don't feel lazy, I read reviews from my phone too… lol)

That's the end of today…  
Today's chapter I meant…

(random thing here)


	359. Chapter 357 No one and hot LZ

Let me start today's chapter seriously. As you probably know, there was an earthquake followed by Tsunami near Japan, you guys have my support…

* * *

Chapter 357: No one and hot LZ

"We're coming in hot, Commander!" The radio sprang to life as the Valkyrie appeared in the sky. There was a problem with the engine apparently, as the Valkyrie seemed to be somewhat spinning.

"Clear the landing bay one, prepare for emergency landing" Commodore immediately instructed, watching the fireball which was Valkyrie entering the orbit.

"Push off the shore, we need to get into deeper waters if we don't want to get our hull damaged too" Captain who was present on the bridge commanded the helm who immediately followed the orders. For those instances Commodore was glad that there was also someone else in command, for he wouldn't be able to shout commands at three people at once while trying to figure out how to stop that Valkyrie from completely destroying itself from the crash.

The whole island was packed up and ready to move in a minute, which was fascinating. The Valkyrie was however trying to stay airborne for as long as it was possible, but due to the engine failure, while it was relatively airplane shaped, it was just a giant flying brick, not really aerodynamic but it could fly as an airplane. That is if it manages to get enough speed. Right now however it was falling landing gear first toward the gigantic ship-island called Charybdis, which was already moving.

The computer was already computing the trajectories of the 'missile' as the computer classified the thing which was supposed to impact on the landing bay one. The trajectory was computed and the ship was moving into position. The flight deck was still being cleared as the technicians with the help of the fellow soldiers and sailors tried to get rid of the equipment which might cause more damage to the already damaged Valkyrie.

There were even special yet ancient countermeasures in place, such as safety nets being raised all over the deck, as if it would stop the space craft weighting at least three times much as the Samson, not to mention that it was fully loaded. The engine failure wasn't due to someone attacking the Valkyrie, but due to badly attached plate of armor under the said engine, the plate went inside and managed to destroy the engine before it got out the other side.

The Valkyrie was trying to turn the feet-first landing into nose first in order to accumulate some speed which will allow at least some maneuvering, but then again, it was a VTOL spacecraft. One just needed to turn the engines downward and then hit it, and that would've worked if the other engine worked as well, without the second one, all they might manage will be painful death + spinning head, as the aircraft would do aileron roll, the best shot was to just push the controls to the right while trying to push to the other side with the right engine which was still working. While it was a best shot, one could only hope that they will manage to survive long enough without the burning engine exploding.

"Twenty seconds to impact" Officer said to commodore who was watching the aircraft which was trying to accelerate and in doing so, get at least some control over the aircraft. It was going quite well until the computer which was responsible for keeping track of the trajectory announced that the danger was gone, and that the missile would miss them completely.

"Charybdis to Valkyrie, you need to crash-land on landing bay one, we're ready to receive you" But the Valkyrie pilot had a different plan.

"Negative, Preparing for normal landing." He said with a hint of happiness in his voice. Commodore assumed that he was happy because he managed to get at least some control over the aircraft back. It seemed so as the Valkyrie made a circle over the Charybdis in attempt to slow down. It was working and the Valkyrie was ready to land normally on the Charybdis. The final circle was done and the Valkyrie went a little further away from Charybdis to get enough space for normal landing. It turned around in order to land and the engine two was turned off, for reverse was not an option with the second engine still on fire.

The aircraft was just two kilometers away and thus about ten seconds away from making a contact with the flight deck when it all happened. In following three seconds it flew over the Charybdis' part where the barracks, hangars and the radar tower were. Commodore watched the Valkyrie with stone cold expression as it flew over these important parts when it disappeared in flash of light. At first commodore didn't know what happened. It felt like he was blinded by an old camera's flash, but then again, old camera's flashes made just a clicking noise while there was a loud boom.

Split second later the Valkyrie appeared again, this time it had only one engine and one wing, spinning wildly. Nobody was certain why the engine exploded when it was flying over the radars, but there might've been several reasons for it to happen, maybe the Valkyrie pilot hit the radar tower or maybe the remaining fuel in the pipes caught on fire, one couldn't be sure. Commodore however could be sure of one thing, that the Valkyrie was doomed.

It will not be able to fly after landing like this, repairing that stuff would take weeks with everyone working on it, and then again, there was only small probability of successful repair. The rest of the Valkyrie seemed to reach its destination though. The spinning piece of metal hit the flight deck at awkward angle, mashing the cockpit deep inside.

The mind splitting scream of a pilot was quickly followed by a sloshing sound as he became a permanent decoration on the walls. The husk then proceeded to roll through all the stuff which was there to stop it safely. It tore through several nets, not to mention that it completely missed the gear arresting apparatus, which was however completely useless, considering that there was no landing gear to begin with. The aircraft was however stopped with the final two nets.

"Call in firefighters." Captain said, within a few moments, the NAMPs were already outfitted for such things and so it wasn't really that problematic to get over the damaged flight deck to the husk, the water cannons were also doing a pretty good job when it came to extinguishing. It was breathtaking as the humans cooperated when they needed to.

"They won't see us coming, you could let me off in front of the control tower and still nobody would even notice me, not when they have that thing on board" Peter said, he actually managed to overcome his fear of flying and was now looking over Rick's shoulder. They saw the whole scene even from how far they actually were, it was however kind of hard to miss the scene of flying fireball which then exploded like a firework.

"I'll set you down….there!" Rick said, pointing toward barely visible tent. Peter didn't recognize the place at first, but then he quickly realized what kind of place it was. It was there where that stealth operative was held captive.

"Can't you put me down somewhere else?" He asked in almost begging voice, he wasn't going to like the na'vi there, for he shot near them and he insulted one by actually letting a branch land on his head.

"Nope, I've got business there too." Rick said, turning his face to see how Peter took the message. He seemed to be reluctant to land there but then again, he seemed somewhat relieved that he'll be landing, for Jimmy seemed to be quite uncomfortable for two humans. Rick however knew that Jimmy was just moody for some unknown reason, that or he really hated Peter for approximately same reasons. Be it as it may, Rick still needed to show Jimmy where they will land, and so he once again patted his neck and when Jimmy turned his head around, he pointed at the ground down there.

The na'vi on the ground, along with their chieftain seemed to be somewhat distressed by the flying fireball, they were watching it from their own homes the whole time. It was a really bad omen to see a flying fire, for a fire was a destroyer of forests and it was humans who utilized weapons which were directly involved into making things catch on fire quite quickly. The Tsahik there was the first one who spotted an ikran of unusual proportions trying to land there.

"_**To whom belongs this mighty ikran?**_" She asked the hunter who was standing right beside her. Rick and Peter couldn't be seen from that angle and so it seemed like a pilot-less ikran was about to land there.

"_**No one is supposed to return this early…**_" The hunter replied truthfully. He wasn't aware of the fact that he just told the Tsahik who exactly was arriving. Jimmy eventually landed on the ground, looking left and right at the startled na'vi, only a few na'vi were so startled by his sudden appearance because they were lost in thoughts.

That was however understandable if one takes the things that were happening around here lately in account. The gigantic ship-island was still there, sailing around in order to catch the flying flame and now the gigantic ikran decided to land there, what was even worse was the fact that the humans were spotted on his backs. The bows were immediately raised and both humans were knocked off the ikran before they could say anything. Jimmy however didn't like that, and he let the na'vi around him know that he wasn't happy about the whole 'tackle-my-pilot' thing.

"_**Wait!**_" Rick yelled, surprising the na'vi which was holding him.

"_**Speak human, who are you?**_" The Tsahik asked.

"_**I'm Rick No one and I came here on behalf of the Omaticaya tribe.**_" He quickly explained. The guard on him seemed to relax a little when he heard about the Omaticaya tribe but the Tsahik wasn't convinced yet. She knew that there was some No one in the forest and that he was helping na'vi, but anyone could just stroll in here saying that he or she was No one in the flesh.

"_**How can you prove that you are who you claim to be?**_" The Tsahik asked.

"I don't know what you are talking about, but do something quickly…" Peter joined in.

"_**I came in peace, I can breathe your air without a mask and I flew here on a goddamned ikran! How many humans do you know that can do this?**_" Rick asked quite annoyed with the question. Say what you want about humans but they certainly knew why to make ID cards, with it all this could've been prevented!

* * *

Yay, finished.

Oh and I dare to point out that tomorrow is the twelfth of march, meaning that I'll be away all day long, making it highly probable that there won't be any chapter tomorrow. Sorry guys and girls.

Answers to the reviews  
-Hideout writer: "Three words for you…" Peter says and Rick finishes it "Xtreme explosive diarrhea"

-Forgotten shock trooper: "You are not too far from the truth you know" Peter silently whispers

-N7: "Running dry is a copyrighted term meaning that I need more booze or I'll DIE!"

-The stone tiger: Yes, the sniper! And March of the thanators is certainly more deadly…

That is all guys!  
Horray to bed!

Read it, help Japan somehow and then review the story!


	360. Chapter 358 No one pouncealot

Well, today is a good day to write a fanfic, don't you think?

* * *

Chapter 358: No one pounce-a-lot

Say what you can about the humans, but Rick certainly knew what to say just to convince the na'vi standing right in front of him. It was actually the part where he pointed out that he can breathe Pandora's air without too much problems, that actually convinced the Tsahik that he was who he claimed he was. She saw several humans gasp for air without their masks which somewhat kept them from dying. This human in front of her however had no such mask, besides, he even smelled like a na'vi. The Tsahik thanks to her rigorous training and her knowledge about herbs and wildlife eventually learned how to recognize things with her nose at greater distance than her fellow na'vi.

"_**You speak truth, but what about your friend over there? I know only about one human who is allowed by Eywa herself to traverse her forests**_" The Tsahik said, motioning toward the na'vi hunter who was pinning Rick to the ground that he could actually let him go.

"Hey, have you forgotten about me? I can't take much more of this you know" Peter said while squirming, that forced the hunter who was sitting on top of him to turn him around and then place a knife on his neck. Peter immediately calmed himself down, not because there was a knife on his neck, or because his gun, along with the backpack was under him and therefore a huge pain in back, but because he found out that the hunter who held him was in fact a huntress.

"No need to hurry." Peter said with a huge smile on his face, which was clearly making the huntress both nervous and suspicious.

"_**He seems to be enjoying himself right now, but no, there are more humans who are helping the na'vi, he is one of those who are on our side…**_" Rick explained to the Tsahik who seemed to be somewhat nervous about the Peter who stopped struggling the moment the huntress turned him around. Since then he stopped all attempts to struggle, he however slowly moved his hand from the awkward position to inappropriate position, he had his hand under him, but now he had his arm in more comfortable position, but comfortable for him and not the huntress, for his hand was now resting on her lower leg, which was making her push the knife closer to his neck, yet he seemed to pay no attention to it, for there was a big yet attractive na'vi sitting on his lap, bending forward and being only a few centimeters away from his face, he could almost feel her breath on his face. It was a calm breath, no sign of being stressed, there were regular intervals between them and every fifth second there was a warm breeze on Peter's neck as she exhaled. HE couldn't feel it on his face as there was an Exopack which prevented such thing, but hell it was still pleasant.

"_**How can you be so sure?**_" The Tsahik asked, still maintaining her somewhat paranoid attitude toward the humans. It was however healthy attitude as it saved her life many times, especially whenever she dealt with humans. Her dealings with humans however usually included guns aimed at her and bows or double swords pointed at humans. Only several times did she had a chance to speak with them but their dealings were usually short, this was the first time she could actually speak with a human on the same intellectual level and lead somewhat constructive dialog without him insulting her species every two seconds.

"_**Just look at him**_" Rick said as Peter received a first slap from the huntress which was holding him.

"_**Get your dirty hands off me!**_" The huntress said as the other na'vi started laughing at the misfortune this huntress seemingly had.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be too pushy in this relationship." Peter said, making Rick laugh in return.

"_**He's more friendly than you can imagine**_" Rick said quite frankly, and Tsahik nodded with a weak smile on her face. She also gestured toward the huntress that she can get off that human, and so she did. Leaving Peter somewhat disappointed.

"I told you not to hurry things." Peter said while collecting himself off the ground.

"Sorry man, I thought you were done when she slapped you across the face" Rick replied with a smile.

"_**What is your business here RickNoone?**_" The Tsahik asked and before Rick could even think about the answer, he gave it to her.

"_**I'm here to ask you for help in upcoming fight on behalf of the Toruk Makto Jake Sully, and that sniper is going back to Charybdis, the place we'll be attacking, with your help and when the time comes.**_" Rick said while motioning toward Peter when saying the word Sniper. That was however too much information for Tsahik who slowly realized that she didn't know what a sniper is, or who it was in that matter, but thanks to Rick's motioning, she had a slight idea of what sniper might be.

"_**He is the sniper?**_" She asked while looking at Peter who was currently trying to get all the dirt from his bag as well as from his gun.

"_**He's one of the best snipers ever**_" Rick said while proudly looking toward Peter.

"_**What does this "Sniper" do?**_" She asked and Rick tried to explain what a sniper does, all this while Peter was giving a nervous look to the Ikran which brought him here. Jimmy seemed to relax when Rick wasn't threatened by the na'vi around here.

"_**Every human around here can shoot a gun, but snipers can shoot them at great distances, he could shoot the person… in that tower from here.**_" Rick said, fortune leaving his side for this moment as he chose the tower from which Peter rescued Harry back there. The Tsahik had her suspicion that he might be the one who did that to the strangely armored human

"_**How many snipers would be capable of shooting from there?**_" She asked and Rick shrugged.

"_**I think he would be the only one capable of shooting from there**_" In that very moment, the huntress which was still close to Peter who certainly didn't mind her company, jumped on him again, this time pushing him on his backs, making it all more exciting for him. He was holding his gun in his hands when she pounced on him. In that very moment, Peter got afraid. Not because there was a na'vi who obviously had hots for him as she pounced him for the second time in merely ten minutes, but because there was gun between her and him. Not a split second passed when he tried to push her away from him as her body was preventing successful removal of the gun, All this while Rick was looking at the scene not actually believing that he got pounced on the second time. The na'vi seemed to be annoyed by that human's persisting attempts to grope her and so she simply bent her backs so he couldn't reach her, that however allowed Peter to remove the gun which was by the way poking him in his stomach from the two of them, he then relaxed and sighed.

"Look, now you're the one being pushy!" He said making Rick turn toward the Tsahik with questioning look.

"_**He must be the one who shot at us and who helped our prisoner escape.**_" She said in a tone that suggested that she wanted to kill him in a way that wouldn't be pleasant at all.

"Hey Peter, you remember shooting at someone here?" Rick asked Peter who didn't turn his head away from the huntress which was once again just a few centimeters away from his face. He found that exciting, yet not exciting enough to ignore Rick's question.

"Yup, I was on top of control tower on Charybdis, sniping from there in order to rescue a Stealth operative, one from Jason's team… Henry, Hairy, Howdy… I forgot his name… So I did exactly that, I shot the ropes, stopped the attackers from following him, and hit one na'vi with a branch... Funny thing I tell you" Peter said, not taking his eyes off that huntress who seemed somewhat angry that he kept on looking at her. She even snarled at him once, but he made a playful "Rawr" back at her too.

"_**It was him alright.**_" Rick admitted, making Tsahik's expression even more grave.

"_**But the person you held was one of those who are on your side you know?**_" Rick pointed out the obvious, making the Tsahik look somewhat surprised.

"_**So he is with you? He refused to tell us anything else beside his name and words with no sense at all**_" She said, making Rick proud that Harry didn't tell them anything beside his name rank and number.

"_**Nothing else? He's really good then, all humans are supposed to tell you only their name, their role in their society and number…**_" Rick said, making Tsahik stop and think about it. Rick certainly knew what he was talking about, but how can this be? Why would allies of the na'vi act this way? That was beyond her.

"_**His name was Harry… am I right? **_" He asked and Tsahik nodded, making a gesture toward the huntress who once again got off Peter.

"We should do this again sometimes!" He called after her as she stomped off, obviously agitated by this human. When he waved after her, the na'vi hunters laughed when they saw this. Peter once again collected himself from the ground and gave Rick an angry look.

"Dude, you never give me enough time to charm them."

"Maybe you should go, Charybdis is waiting and I need to stop resolving your problems with these people." Rick said while literally shooing him off.

"Alright, just remember 'Don't shoot at the Jolly Roger'" He said and with that, he started walking away, he however quickly stopped, and with panic in his eyes he looked around. The na'vi hunters who seemed to be 'escorting' him out were somewhat nervous when he started to act like that. He quickly turned around and started running. The huntress who was returning to her place when the human was leaving however saw that he was rushing toward the Tsahik, and she was torn between the jumping on him and not jumping on him, while the other hunters were running after him, he was quite fast for a human. The huntress however knew that she'll have to jump when he was picking up his gun from the ground where he left it. The Tsahik seemed somewhat nervous when she saw Peter rushing toward her too.

"There you are honey!" He said, hugging the gun like he just found his favorite teddy bear. In a split second later, he was once again on his backs and on top of him laid a huntress who seemed to be into pouncing him.

"I wasn't talking about you when I said honey though!"

* * *

Yay for pouncing na'vi.

Everyone should get pounced on once in a while, and Peter missed several pouncing sessions so she had to make it up for him.

Also yay for a reference!

"[What reference?]" Thanty asks.

Eywa's breath Thanty, what have you been eating?

Answers to readers

-Forgotten shock trooper: You are very lucky person, for Jimmy cannot read English, he cannot even speak it… Very lucky indeed

-Yukidog: Well, for once I'm glad that Czech Republic has no access to sea…

-Hideout writer: If you can't duct-tape it, you're not using enough duct-tape! (My car is proof of that!)

-dragonrider101: That chapter wasn't supposed to be funny, especially not at that part… So I'm actually glad you feel about it that way.

-CanDoAnythingNow: Well I'm glad that you think its Aweso…wait, skimmed? No skimming allowed! Go back there and re-read it!

The time has come and chapter is done.

®€/-\Đ & ®€\/|€\/\/


	361. Chapter 359 No one's cameras

Oh the pain, moving stuff is not a good idea, especially when you're lifting more than you even weight… Although the chapter shouldn't be affected too much, so it should be all fine

* * *

Chapter 359: No one's cameras.

After Rick managed to convince the Tsahik for the third time to let go of Peter, who found the whole situation mostly amusing, he left the na'vi village, without escort this time, for Rick suggested against it.

"_**The RDA still thinks he is with them, seeing him with na'vi might change that**_" He pointed out quite plainly, in order to make everyone around him understand what he really wanted to say. Even the hunters who were slowly returning to whatever they have been doing realized what he said. While Peter was within earshot however, Rick realized something crucial.

"Peter!" He yelled, making Peter who was about a hundred meters away turn around.

"I just realized… hey, I'm not going to yell at you, get over here!" He called out, when Peter turned around, the Tsahik seemed to be somewhat confused, while the huntress who could get 'Frequently jumped on human' points for doing her job seemed annoyed. Peter reluctantly walked all the way back to Rick.

"What? You wanna give me a hug before I leave?" He asked, but Rick shook his head.

"I need to know, can the Charybdis see us from where they are standing?" Rick asked and Peter looked in the distance, the Charybdis was still dealing with the fire and so it remained on sea, the bridge which was between it and the shore was disconnected. The control's tower top could've been seen but not the whole tower for the whole tower could've been seen only when the ship was docked.

"I don't think they can see us right now, the camera from which they've watched Harry is under the bridge, and while I can see the tower, I can't see the place where it is supposed to be." Peter answered Rick who seemed to accept that as a matter of fact, nonetheless, he also decided to ask Peter a favor.

"Could you do me a favor? Take out the camera before the Charybdis returns to the dock it made, in order to not see me at all, it would be somewhat difficult for the na'vi if I was spotted here, I'm not exactly on the best terms with RDA if you know what I mean." Rick said, making Peter look sheepishly at him.

"Why? Do they want to kill you or something? Come on, it cannot be that bad. It's not like they would send a sniper to kill you or anything." Peter finished that sentence with a big grin on his face. It was a playful grin, the kind that might send your skin crawl or make you grin too.

"Very funny, could you shoot it or not? If you are going to do it, you should do it now, for they are busy with taking care of whatever crashed down there, and if you do it right, they will consider it as a collateral damage from the crash."

Rick suggested, but Peter seemed to have a different opinion on that matter.

"Sure, a collateral damage, there won't be anything suspicious about a camera being blown to bits for an aircraft crashed on the other side of the ship, perfectly normal I tell you, happens twice a day." He tried to let Rick know just how stupid his plan really was. It wasn't the smartest plan Rick ever had, but what could he do, he simply had to ensure that he won't be seen otherwise this village might get obliterated way sooner than he expected it to be.

There were no doubts about it. The first target will be this village when they attack the Charybdis. The cannons were still aimed in the village's general direction. Having a huge cannon pointed at your home wasn't the best thing, no matter whose cannon it was, that was another thing Rick wanted to talk about with the Tsahik, who seemed to patiently wait while the humans talked among themselves. Although she didn't like the fact that their conversation was in English, she could always listen on what they were talking about, and that's exactly what she did, but so far she only understood a little something about this village being in danger and about Peter shooting something, what was cam-rah was however beyond her.

"Alright, I just need to get on that incredibly big tree over there and I can shoot it." Peter said, eyeing the tree.

"Is that going to be a problem?" Rick asked, sensing that there was a bit of uncertainty in Peter's voice. Peter nodded.

"I'm not sure I can climb that high, its pretty high you know and there is no ladder" Peter pointed out but at the same moment the Tsahik decided to ask a critical question

"_**What is he going to shoot?**_" She asked in na'vi. Rick turned toward her and started with his explanations.

"_**That thing over there is a huge machine with humans dwelling deep inside it, there are few smaller machines which allow them to see what is outside of their machine, those things are called cameras and they can watch you at great distances, sometimes they are so small or well hidden that you won't even know that they are there.**_" Rick explained, and judging by Tsahik's expression, even she realized just what kind of threat those machines were.

"It is thanks to those cameras Peter saw my friend Harry to begin with" Rick said, intentionally in English, hoping that Tsahik would know every last one of those words he just used, and while Peter nodded in acknowledgement, the Tsahik thought about what she or her tribe could do in order to help the sniper get rid of those things.

"We can help you get up there." She said after a moment, nodding toward the hunter to her right, making the huntress on her left sigh with relief that she won't have to be the one carrying him up there. The Na'vi she picked up walked over to Peter and with tired expression on his face, he simply picked him up, and although Peter protested slightly, he was carried over to the tree and then the na'vi which was carrying him climbed the tree with him so quickly that Peter thought that this na'vi had a rocket in his bum.

When he was on top, Peter got off and checked the branch he was about to use. It seemed sturdy enough and so he lied down on it. He however felt really nervous right now, for he could feel dozens of eyes buried into him, and he couldn't tell if all of them were na'vi or if there were some humans as well, for it might be a great mistake if he shoots the cameras while the RDA was watching. He however did as Rick asked him to do, besides.

If one camera was the price of friendship and the lives of everyone under him, so be it. One deep breath and one calibration of the gun later, he was ready to fire. The camera was looking at the fire when it suddenly lost the feed. Those who saw the camera saw only a spark and then the camera which was rocketing down toward the ground at astonishing speed. Most of them however didn't pay any attention to it as the flaming wreck which was seemingly extinguished several seconds ago started burning again as the fuel which was leaking from it managed to catch on fire again and the whole thing started anew. Over the engines of the NAMP, nobody noticed a sound of gunfire in the distance

"Camera down." He said and stood up, he wanted to give Rick a thumbs up but when he looked down, he immediately jumped toward the hunter who got him up there and he hugged him tightly around his waist.

"Bloody hell, that's too high for me!" He said with somewhat girlish voice, making the hunter look at him with quizzical look.

"_**What is wrong human?**_" The na'vi asked him and Peter looked up at him.

"I don't know what you said but can you take me down? Pretty please!" He said while Rick on the ground was consulting what the na'vi should do.

"_**Leave? Why?**_" It wasn't the Tsahik who asked this question but she wanted it answered nonetheless.

"_**That machine is dangerous, it could destroy your whole village faster than you can say 'Yerik' It is a miracle that they didn't fire at you yet, but when we attack them, it won't take too long before this village is destroyed.**_" Rick said, making the Tsahik somewhat angry. All their life they've lived here and now the most famous human came and suggested that they should leave and head toward the Omaticaya tribe. That was unheard off! The arguments he raised were strong ones but apparently not enough.

"_**We will aid the Omaticaya tribe, but we will not leave our homes. You may tell them that…**_" She said while turning toward the Hunter who climbed down with Peter who scared until the na'vi set him down on the ground, he then proceeded to remove his Exopack and kiss the ground below him while saying " I love solid ground, I just love it" while he put his Exopack back on. Rick found that somewhat strange, given the fact that Peter probably spent the better half of his stay here on Pandora on board of a giant ship.

"Can I go now?" Peter asked Rick after saying "Thank you" To the hunter who was the one who carried him up and down from that tree.

"Sure thing, I'll tell them not to shoot on Jolly Roger" Rick said, making the Tsahik once again confused.

"_**What is JollRogr?"**_ She asked and Rick, as usually, began explaining what a jolly roger was.

"_**It is a painting, symbolizing human skull and two bones crossing each other, a mark of death among humans**_." He said, showing her how the Jolly Roger approximately looked like. Luckily for him, the na'vi around these parts knew exactly how the human skull looks like and crossed bones were easy to thing to imagine.

"_**He'll be wearing that mark in order to not get killed when the battle begins.**_" Rick said, earning one nod from Tsahik. "_**When the battle comes, we will send all our warriors to your aid, but until then, we remain here.**_" She said making Rick nod. Rick, who knew that he couldn't do anything else, said his goodbye to the Tsahik and to the hunters as well as he started walking toward Jimmy who was once again drifting to sleep. Jimmy fell asleep after Peter got pounced the third time, he was then woken up by the gunfire but now, the whole cycle of falling asleep seemingly repeated itself.

"Wake up" Rick said while patting Jimmy's neck. Jimmy reluctantly opened his eyes and looked at Rick who was standing right next to him, full of expectations

"Let's go home" He said as he climbed behind Jimmy's neck. Jimmy didn't need any directions this time, he knew that they were going home, and so he lazily unfurled his wings and then with few mighty swings he lifted off, heading toward the Omaticaya tree

* * *

Well, this is embarrassing, while I'm finishing today's chapter, I can't even remember how it started, I blame that on the pain in my backs and on the muscle relaxant which is making everything fuzzy!

Answers to readers  
-Hideout writer: You can skim through 3 pages in one second if you have really fast internet, it might take about a week or two to skim through all of it, you have my respect!

-Dragonrider101: I prefer the word pouncing when it comes to na'vi, for jumping upon humans might make it seem like they landed on them feet first, which would result in death or serious injury. Oh and they pounce him in order to stop him, not to injure him.

-Yukidog: There is one relatively stable nuke in certain silo on certain Charybdis, you know.

-N7 even if it is a lovely and mostly naked na'vi female?

-The stone tiger: That reference, and one sided love is the hardest of them all

-Forgotten shock trooper: I think it might be a taboo among the na'vi, I mean the whole 'Stroke your lower leg while you're holding knife to my throat' thing.

Chapter ends here…

Read & Review


	362. Chapter 360 No one turns around

I don't want to sound like I'm whining or anything but hell, my backs are killing me, quickly, give me a gun, so I can kill them before they kill me!

* * *

Chapter 360: No one turns around

Smokey was once again walking around the Home tree in one of his moods, he was really happy for some reason, maybe it was because the gigantic tree which was talking to him just a few moments ago approved of the way he was spending time, quite literally saying "Well, smoke on!" He didn't realize that it was in fact impossible for a home tree to talk to him, not to mention in English, but the others did. For example Samantha whose leg was getting better and better realized that Smokey was talking to the roots of the home tree. She however didn't have time to wonder about things like that for Jake wanted to ask her precisely the same question he asked Stealth squad few days ago.

She was slowly getting used to the fact that there were na'vi all around her, for example yesterday she had a roommate just for a few moments, the na'vi female was obviously a hunter, Samantha figured that out not by her clothing and weapons, but by seeing the wounds the female had. She was obviously bitten by something dog-sized. It couldn't be those thanators who were running around this village however, for they seemed to have mouths bigger than that. Well, they seemed bigger with each passing day. One day they were big as a really big dog, and now they were horse sized. Soon they will be big as houses.

"They told me your leg was almost healed" Jake said to Samantha who wasn't really that surprised about Jake's ability to speak in English, for there were many na'vi who used English nowadays. Jake was just one of those who had at least some clothes on him, this was the only thing which set him apart from the rest of the village.

"Who are you again?" She asked, obviously forgetting that this muscular and five fingered na'vi was the infamous Jake Sully.

"Jake Sully, we've spoken before…" He didn't allow her words to get to him, and so he simply ignored the fact that she pretended that she didn't care about him enough to remember his name

"Why does my leg concern you so much then?" She asked with somewhat arrogant tone, while sitting on her bed, putting the injured leg closer to her almost like she wanted to seduce him with an injured leg.

"Don't get your hopes high. It's not about your legs. It's about your stay here" Jake pointed out.

"We'll meet at the checkout counter then, I'm ready to leave." She said once again showing that little hint of arrogance which was however all wrapped up in annoyed yet teasing voice.

"Why wait that long, you've slept here for quite some time, food, medicine, the nice sight, topless tribal warriors all around here and I shouldn't forget the fact that we have the best security in this part of the forest." He almost boasted while he was acting like a receptionist.

"How much do I owe then?" She asked, willing to play along.

"Thousands of lives, for you will be paying off the debts of RDA as well." Jake said, crossing his arms in front of him.

"Whoa, I don't have that much on me. Do you have ATM nearby so I can make a withdrawal?" She asked like it was some sort of game, but Jake grew tired of games and so he decided that it was time to "Cut the crap, What are your plans after you can move around again?" He asked quite bluntly while he leaned on one of the gigantic roots.

"My, my, you really want to know how will I do my daring escape? But I thought it was supposed to be a surprise for you all" She continued.

"So you will return to RDA? The RDA who didn't even look for you when you got lost and left you for dead?" He asked her. He however knew damn too well that there were no rescue operations on Pandora, once you go missing in a forest then you were dead, if you weren't dead yet, you will be in another twenty seconds. It was like that, and the RDA soldiers or other personal which was working outside had a special 'Risk bonus' which was added to their accounts every month, by accepting this however, they agreed that once they are 'lost behind enemy lines' they are on their own, no help, no rescue operations, no nothing. Those who didn't agree with that weren't hired at all. Such were the risks of working for RDA.

"I was behind enemy lines…" That was her argument, and it was apparently good enough for her.

"Well, I don't want to sound weird, but I think that we 'the enemies' have saved your life."

"What do you want from me? Tell you that I feel touched by all that talking about how you saved my life and that I want to spend my time frolicking in the woods?" She asked making Jake realize just how dumb that sounded.

"I ask you because of our economy you see, we'll soon go to the supermarket and we don't know how many hammocks we need… You see, if we get just one more we might be able to get a discount, you know them marketers: Buy three pay for two." Jake said, making Samantha chuckle, her chuckling however didn't last long as there was someone looking for Jake, whoever it was however was pretty loud.

"_**Olo'eyktan! Olo'eyktan!**_" The na'vi almost screamed while running toward the infirmary to which several other na'vi have pointed him. In a few seconds, he appeared in front of Jake.

"_**What's the matter?**_" Jake asked the terrified na'vi who he recognized as one of the na'vi who were supposed to keep watch around the village.

"_**They are attacking, I don't know how many**_" The Na'vi guard was apparently shocked by what he saw, what he saw however remained a mystery.

"_**Calm down and tell us what have you seen before it gets here**_" Jake said, trying to calm down the guard.

Meanwhile Smokey decided to follow the rainbow which only he could see. For he knew that at the end of the rainbow there will be a leprechaun with a pot of weed, just like in the stories which Smokey managed to remember. The problem was that the rainbow was ending somewhere in the forest, but that didn't stop our brave adventurer. He just needed some weapons before entering the evil forest of evil beings that do evil things to you if you are not evil just like they are. He therefore took a stick which was used as a walking stick and with that he wandered into the forest.

The evil forest was indeed full of evil things, the trees with faces were all smiling on him but he knew that they were just waiting until he shows them his backs and then they will stab him with their razor sharp branches. Smokey however knew better than that and didn't show his backs to any tree, he shown it to the trees that looked somewhat dormant. The fog which was amassing outside was however making things even harder.

The fog seemed to be thicker and thicker but suddenly it vanished as his Exopack's filters once again started working properly. When the mist cleared out, even the evil trees stopped looking so evil. There were however awkwardly looking garden gnomes right in front of him, and there were a lot of them, they seemed to be watching him with a hungry looks on their faces.

"_They are just garden gnomes, what can possibly go wrong?_" He thought as he realized that those gnomes will most likely let him go if he acts friendly. Little did he know that those garden gnomes were one of the most dangerous predators living on land, and that he could be devoured any second now.

"[Is he one of the people?]" One thanator asked another one, the other one obviously didn't have the answer for that and so he simply looked to another thanator who might have one.

"[He isn't afraid of us like the others were]" One female thanator pointed out, and the others agreed that this human also smelled quite strange and that it was certainly weird that he seemed to be confused when he noticed his own arms. He acted like they were something new, something to be feared even. While Alpha was walking slowly forward to the front of this huge caravan, the others who were already in front witnessed just how much one can be scared of his own hand, but not the other thanators who were standing just a few meters away from him.

Smokey began screaming when he noticed that his hand had six fingers and thumbs on both sides of his palm. He found that extremely weird, even weirder than the biggest garden gnome which was closing in on his position.

"[His mind must be addled]" The thanator who spoke first said and the others agreed with him as they saw Smokey hold his own hand with the other one and scream and run around the tree while holding a walking stick with his 'mutated' hand and using it to help himself.

"[What's the hold up?]" Alpha asked when he arrived to the front.

"[We've found a human and we can't decide if he is one of those who shouldn't be harmed.]" The thanator said as Alpha got a chance to see Smokey run around the tree.

"[I personally think that we should put him out of his misery]" The older thanator said while showing a little compassion for the crazed human who stopped running around just a few moments ago, only to gaze toward the treetops.

Meanwhile Rick managed to get back to the Home tree, although he did manage to get there on foot as Jimmy decided that he carried him for too long already and set him down about five hundred meters away from the home tree. Rick didn't want to ask his ikran why for it would require a lot of patience and creativity. One simply cannot ask his ikran what the hell was that all about when they didn't speak the same language, not to mention the fact that even the sign language was lacking when it came to communications with intelligent lizard-like flying predators such as Jimmy. Rick simply decided that some short walk home wouldn't kill him and it certainly didn't kill him, when he managed to get there however, he saw that there were na'vi prepared to defend their homes no matter the cost. He also spotted Jake who was apparently in charge of this militia.

"This is how you greet me? With bows?" Rick asked and Jake shook his head.

"Scout said that he heard growls, a lot of growls coming from the forest and that the earth shook like it was a stampede…" Jake replied, while Thanty, Thanatoress and Athena walked toward Rick in order to greet him.

"[Hi Rick, I've been looking for you all day long]" Thanty, who was obviously feeling better, was the first one to open his mouth.

"[Thanty, feeling better I hope…]" Rick said while spreading his arms and walking toward him. At first Thanty didn't know why Rick felt the need to hug him but in a few seconds he realized that Tarya just walked past him and that the hug Rick was going to give was certainly meant for her.

"[Do you smell it too?]" Athena asked Thanatoress who turned toward her and sniffed the air. There was a smell of thanators but it was intense one.

"[Smells like home, doesn't it?]" Athena asked while Marco, Polo and Christian decided to join the group.

"_**I've missed you my dear Tarya**_" Rick said while hugging Tarya.

"_**I've missed you too, Rick**_" She said, enjoying the feeling of his skin on hers.

"[Rick, we have visitors, and they're thanators.]" Thanty pointed out and Rick decided to relay this message to Jake too.

"It's just thanators, a lot of them, nothing to worry about." He said and Jake made a motion which meant "lower the weapons"

"This is absurd, few months ago I would shoot myself after hearing this, but now…" Jake said while turning around and jumping off the branch on which he was standing

"_**You can go now**_" He said to the hunters who were ready to defend the home tree.

* * *

Times have changed Jake. Thanators aren't what they used to be.

Just one thanator could kill a lot of na'vi but now? Now you'll have to deal with Thanatorish Squatters!

Answers to readers

-Forgotten shock trooper: You know my policy: You write it, I won't…. well, your idea is so epic that I might forget that policy just for now…

-Hideout Writer: Six bottles? No wonder you had explosive diarrhea…

-Yukidog: I meant it's perfectly safe to have a nucle…WTF BOOM!

-N7: I also forget things, that's why I have to re-read what I've written yesterday to make sure what to write today.

Well, I declare this chapter complete.

Live long & Review!


	363. Chapter 361 No one's men at arms

Well, well well… If it isn't one of my faithful readers, I knew you would come, the story took you this far, and you expect it to take you even further, well let me take you far away, specifically, into another chapter.

* * *

Chapter 361: No one's men at arms

The atmosphere at the Omaticaya tribe was so thick that nobody dared to say anything, in fear that the word might ignite the air and burn everything to the ground. The na'vi were nervous from that many thanators and the thanators were nervous about being here at all. Both sides seemed to be taking cover in non-obvious way. The Na'vi stood proudly on the higher branches of the Home tree, specifically those which had small entrances to the main trunk and thus not allowing the thanators to get them there. The thanators on the other side were hiding behind the trees, and near the roots of the home tree.

They were all waiting on what the three most important persons around here do. Rick, who was walking with Tarya proudly toward the place which both sides selected as the meeting place, it almost seemed like calm just before the storm, even though it was supposed to be reunion of the two allied sides. Apparently, the na'vi were okay with Thanty, Thanatoress, Athena and the cubs who were running around, but the total count from six or seven thanators if you count Rick as one was raised at least ten times, and some of the thanators didn't look exactly friendly. The place was a place where Rick and Peter drank the other night, the place without grass.

There were several spots around the Home tree which were clear of grass. This one however was the closest one. The na'vi saw only three parties go there. Jake along with Ney'tiri walked over there, armed to the teeth with the tribal weapons, but letting them rest on his backs, or at his belt. The second party was of course Alpha with his two Thanatorish girlfriends, which made Jake a little jealous. Jake wasn't fond of thanators in that way, he however envied Alpha for having two girls at one, and they didn't even fight among themselves for him.

"_I wonder if they are twins_" Jake thought, while Rick also arrived. It was really a spectacle, na'vi with na'vi mate, human with na'vi mate, and thanator with two thanators at his side, not actually counting Athena which also decided to stroll right next to Rick. Making him look even more weird than he actually were. The thanators however could see the fourth party, which was standing in front of Rick's group, what was interesting however, was the fact that they couldn't be seen like regular beings, they seemed to be transparent yet they were still warm, that caused quite a murmur among the thanators.

"_**Rick, I hope you will translate for us**_" Jake said quite seriously, he apparently didn't like the fact that every word might ignite the powder keg which was currently all around them.

"_**I will do so…**_"

"[We have come just like we've promised. To unite together against humans]" Alpha said quite clearly.

"_**Alpha says he came to unite against humans…**_" Rick said not actually wanting to translate stuff like that, for he knew what would Jake say even before he said it.

"_**That is good, we will attack when the last of our allies arrive.**_" Jake said and Rick turned toward Alpha who was wondering just like Rick why Jake didn't suggest Tsaheylu, and instead decided for this translation.

"[Jake Sully, the Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya tribe is pleased with your arrival, and says that the attack will begin when the last allies of the Omaticaya tribe arrive]" Rick said, making Athena look at him, and then at Tarya. Tarya was too busy eyeing the thanators who were behind Alpha. The thanators behind Alpha were getting restless.

Not only that they were getting impatient, but the fact that they were still in traveling formation, save for those who were still utilizing the surroundings toward their advantage should the na'vi decide to attack them. That was however highly unlikely for the na'vi were afraid of the thanators, mostly because their numbers were equal, but not so their powers. One thanator could easily take down several na'vi and thus making the fight which may or may not take place, highly unfair. The fight however didn't happen, thanks to the understanding of Alpha who just nodded and turned around toward his people.

"[This will be our home for quite some time, and the na'vi will be our hosts, whoever attacks the na'vi will be dealt with…]" Alpha said with stone cold face, but then he decided to add a little bonus

"[Severely!]" He added, making the thanators know that he meant business.

"_**He just said that any attacks at na'vi will be dealt with, severely**_" Rick continued with translation.

"_**Brothers and sisters**_" Jake suddenly began, surprising Rick to the point where he almost jumped.

"_**Our allies, the thanators have arrived, treat them well for they are our friends from now on, there will be no fighting between our two races!**_" He said roughly the same. That's when Rick got an idea.

"_**Hey Jake, can I add something?**_" He asked Jake who turned around and nodded. This made Tarya curious, this was the first time Rick wanted to add something to what Jake had said, usually what Jake had said to the people was enough for both of them but now he wanted something to add.

"[Alpha? Can I say something too?]" Rick asked Alpha who turned around, obviously interested in what Rick had to say.

"[To me?]" He asked, surprised by this strange request. "[To the thanators.]" Rick corrected him.

"[Our brother wants to say something]" Alpha said while stepping aside, allowing the masses of thanators see Rick, who was certainly quite small for a thanator.

"_**Brothers and Sisters**_" "[Brothers and sisters]" He began, talking to both sides at once, which was quite a peculiar sight, especially for the stealth ops team who was in front of him, for they were the only ones who couldn't understand at all what he was saying. Most of the thanators seemed to be interested in what Rick had to say, for it was quite unusual for someone who wasn't a thanator to speak their language. The na'vi also stopped hiding and went to the open where they could be seen, but also from where they could see Rick.

"_**If we are to defeat the humans, or if we are to survive here together, we must help each other too**_" Rick said in na'vi and then quickly providing the translation for the Thanators.

"[We must ensure that we'll be able to survive until our help arrives, for that reason I suggest a simple method of learning how our allies think and live.]" He continued, making both Jake and Alpha curious, but not only them. He was putting on quite a speech for a human, and he knew when to make dramatic pauses to increase the tension.

"_**Not only that we will hunt together and for everyone, but we will live together, what I suggest is having a na'vi living for a few days with a fellow thanator**_" Now this idea was a slightly revolting, not because it suggested that there will one thanator for one na'vi, but because the thanators weren't used to the idea of sharing, well most of them wasn't. So it caused quite a murmur to rise among them, but Alpha immediately interfered

"[He isn't done yet, and you will listen to what he has to say.]" In quite demanding voice, but it did the job. The thanators stopped and Rick could continue once more, he however didn't have much to say.

"[It will help you in understanding each other, and when you understand your ally, you will know how to fight beside him.]" Rick said, and then he proceeded to translate that for the Na'vi as well, while the na'vi seemed mostly okay with that, because Rick was something like a second in command when it came to hierarchy of the tribe, the thanators first looked at Alpha who nodded in acknowledgement. Alpha seemed to agree with what Rick just said, mostly because he thought that when na'vi and thanators understand each other, then it might lower the casualties on his side, and if possible, on the na'vi side too or even maximize the casualties on the human side.

"Quite touching, what did you just said?" A voice came in, making Jake, Ney'tiri, Rick and Tarya jump. Apparently there was someone right in front of them, or in Jake's and Ney'tiri's case, right next to them.

"Jason? How long have you been listening to us?" Rick asked, putting his hand blindly forward, managing to grab Jason's shoulder, making him partially visible.

"The whole time, I hope you made sure that they won't eat us…" Jason said, pointing toward Smokey who could've been barely seen from the distance, as he was lying over some thanator's backs.

"_Oh crap, I didn't say anything about humans here and there is a lot of them, what should I do? What should I do?_" Rick almost started to panic, when Jake and Alpha finally realized that connecting through Tsaheylu will work just fine. Linked with thoughts, they've shared same ideas and were much faster to judge which idea was good and which was wrong. Their second announcement was about Thanators who should pick na'vi and vice versa.

That's when the great mixing began. The thanators quickly broke their formations and started walking toward the meeting place. Soon the Omaticaya tree was crowded. What was great about this 'na'vi with thanator' project was the fact that they both shared tsaheylu, and so the communication between them wasn't really a problem. The cubs were feeling a little lost for a few moments, but with help from Thanatoress and Thanty, they've managed to find Mother, who was also looking for them.

"[Mother!]" The three cubs exclaimed all at once, drawing her attention toward her. The strict mother turned into loving one in a few seconds, rushing toward her cubs, and licking them all lovingly.

"[We've spent some time with na'vi mother, they aren't that bad. There is also a funny smelling human who talks with trees and rocks]" They've started telling her about their experiences with the na'vi, with Observer and with Smokey, all at once.

"[That's good]" Was all she could answer, for she didn't understand half of it.

"_**Uhm, Jake, wouldn't it be a good thing to tell them about František, Bruce, the stealth squad, Alexandra and the others?**_" Rick suggested, but when he finished that sentence, Rick just stared into the distance.

"_**I think it's a little too late to tell them about Alexandra…**_" He said, pointing forward. There were few thanators who were standing in circle around someone. When Rick looked closely, he saw that Alexandra was the center of their attention, she seemed to be perfectly okay with the fact that there were almost ten thanators standing in circle around her as she fixed Observer's torso.

"Damn it where is my wrench?" She yelled when she couldn't find it around. She then rolled her eyes and huffed, standing up and saying "Wait here" to Observer while she walked to one of the thanators who was standing in the circle.

"Get out of my way." She said, looking upwards into the Thanator's face with quite intimidating look. The relatively young thanator didn't have to understand English to know what she wanted, and in order to maintain peace between the non RDA humans and thanators, he stepped away, but it looked like he was intimidated by her from afar, which resulted in her getting much respect from those who saw that from distance.

"_**Okay, maybe we shouldn't tell them about them, maybe we should warn them!**_" Rick corrected himself and then they both chuckled.

* * *

I think I lost the funny part from this story somewhere, but hey. War is coming!

Answers to readers before I finally fall asleep thanks to the pain in the backs and exhaustion

-Yukidog: If anyone is keeping count, please tell us the exact number to receive cake.

-N7: Thanatorish army beats bear cavalry!

-the Stone tiger: Sometimes, I wish I could make chapter just like your review…

-Hideout Writer: "Challenge accepted!" Rick says, and starts brewing!

The end…

But the saga of No one is far from the end (reference!)

It's time to Read and chew Review

but I'm all out of references!


	364. Chapter 362 No one's synergy

Well, I would start writing sooner but hell. There was this boss battle which I just had to finish. Turns out the boss battle wasn't boss battle at all…

* * *

Chapter 362: No one's synergy

It was the first dinner time, and there were so many preparations to be done. While the Thanators were the hunters now, not leaving much for their na'vi counterparts in the forest to hunt, the Na'vi were showing them just how great was cooked food with just a little bit of seasoning added to it. Almost every thanator had a na'vi friend at this point, there were however few exceptions, for example there was one younger thanator who didn't have a na'vi partner, for there weren't enough na'vi.

Surely, there were more na'vi in the village, but Jake refused to allow this 'pairing' when it came to young ones, or the elderly who were too old to be running next to thanators, besides, the elderly usually spend their days weaving stuff or crafting miscellaneous objects like the decoration flags, or weaving baskets, but lately, they've spent their days creating something truly unique, a highly decorated harness for Thanty, for the previous one was crudely made on the spot, they weren't doing just one though, they were making two of them at once.

A gift which symbolized just how glad the whole village was that they had such protectors like Thanty and Thanatoress, that however didn't solve the problem with the remaining thanator, who seemed to be somewhat nervous that he didn't get any na'vi. It was only a matter of time before Rick noticed that there was one lonely thanator. He immediately walked over to him, along with Tarya. Tarya also participated in this event, she however didn't have much time to choose however, as Athena picked her as her partner after the announcement was made. Tarya didn't know why her but she learned it quickly afterwards. After the first tsaheylu, it was obvious that there were some feelings toward Rick, but they were coming from both sides and neither side knew whose feelings it really were, Athena then proceeded to explain why she chose Tarya from all the other na'vi.

"_I chose you because you and I have lot of things in common. _" She said through Tsaheylu. While the Tsaheylu was usually used by na'vi when communicating with pa'li or ikrans, or when being intimate with their mates, the Tsaheylu now became something necessary for everyone, it was rare to see na'vi walking with his tsaheylu connected to something else, but now, it was rare to see someone who didn't.

"_What might that be?_" Tarya asked, wanting to confirm the theory that Rick had a secret admirer.

"_We both care for Rick in our own ways._" Came the answer from the other side, these two girls didn't move their mouths, they've just looked at each other, there was only indifferent expression on both their faces, but through tsaheylu, they've exchanged not only words but also emotions, there was no need to display those emotions openly, for both of them couldn't read each other's expressions from each other's faces.

"[Where is your partner?]" Rick asked the young thanator who was still looking around to find some na'vi who might share the same fate as he.

"[I found none, if I don't find one soon, Alpha may become angry]" The thanator seemed to be scared of what might actually happen when Alpha becomes angry. Rick was also afraid of letting Alpha become angry in a village full of na'vi who might start dying because of Alpha's rage. Rick never seen Alpha angry, he only saw him displeased and when that occurred the last time, he almost attacked his fellow thanator, so it was better to keep things safe.

"[I'll help you find someone]" Rick suggested, looking around. The dinner was still being cooked, and there were several others cooking fires burning up to the night. Most of the thanators managed to overcome their fear of the flame and sat in circle around the cooking fires, which was making things rather peculiar. Seeing as it was na'vi sitting next to a thanator, and by that thanator sat another na'vi with another thanator until a full circle was formed. The tricky part of this was to find two na'vi sitting next to each other, but there was no such luck. The younger thanator was about to ask Rick if he could be his partner but then Thanty and Thanatoress came.

"[There is our partner honey]" Thanty said, motioning toward Rick. This was a definitive end for the younger one. There was no chance of him getting any partner now.

"[I'll just hide, maybe he won't notice that I have no partner at all]" The younger one said, making Rick feel really bad for him. He however quickly formed up a plan in his mind. There might be several other beings that might be able to team up with this thanator. The tricky part was to find them.

"[I have an idea, follow me.]" Rick said, walking away from the cooking fires, being followed by three thanators at once.

"[So, what is your story kid? Couldn't find a partner?]" Thanty asked the younger thanator who just silently nodded, ignoring the part about being the 'kid'  
"_I am no kid! I'm a mature thanator!_"

"[Don't let it get you down, Rick certainly has a plan]" He said, and just when he finished the sentence, Rick decided to stop.

"Hey Jason, guys!" He called out while standing in the circle where they drank last night. The first one to respond was Lucia who was sitting nearby and with a tired voice she asked him "What can I do for you Rick?"

"Call the stealth ops, along with everyone else." He said, making her tilt her head.

"Just who do you mean by everyone else?" She asked him.

"František, Alexandra, Bruce, Max, Norm, and if possible, even Nash."

"That does seem rather racist of you" She said, making Thanty laugh, Rick however didn't understand that joke.

"Come again please?" He asked, raising and eyebrow.

"That it is not like you to call only humans, you seem to get along with na'vi and thanators better." She said with a teasing voice, but Rick didn't feel like being teased and so he decided to point out that she also seemed to get along with a certain na'vi better than with anyone else.

"Sheesh, it was just a joke. " She said and after that she activated the communicator.

"Hey guys. Grab everyone who at least looks like a human and meet me and Rick at the circle of hangovers" She said.

"The circle of hangovers?" Harry asked, but then he quickly added an understanding "oh" and then he said "On my way." Within several minutes, humans from every corner of the home tree gathered around. There were not many of them, not to mention that Norm was among them. Norm was the only one with a queue, for he was in his permanent avatar.

"So, what needs to be done oh mighty leader? And before you ask, no you didn't interrupt anything important" Said the shirtless František who seemed to be in really bad mood. Rick quickly figured out what they were doing when he spotted that Alexandra's T-shirt was backwards. "_It's not like it didn't happen before that she wore her T-shirt backwards, but the stains from Observer's fluids are on her backs…_" Rick thought with a smile. Bruce was also present but he was a soldier and so he stood in attention like he was supposed to do when standing in front of a superior. Rick however wasn't his superior, but everyone around here thought that Rick was the second to none for everyone seemed to be on his side.

Besides, he was an honorable warrior around here. Shortly afterwards, Max also walked over to the circle of hangovers, as Lucia just nicknamed the place. He was wearing his lab-coat, which was however stained with dirt and mud, making him look like a Dalmatian, the black and white suited him rather well. He however seemed to be changed by the life on Pandora, for there was a pistol hanging from its holster at his side and he really needed to get a razor to shave himself, for his exopack was slowly getting filled with his beard. Rick unconsciously reached for his own chin and tried to figure out just how long his beard was, it was quite some time since he had a chance to shave himself with his knife, and because there was not enough time to do so lately, a full beard started to grow out of his chin. "_Man, I look like a hermit, still, max looks like a homeless!_" Rick tried to console himself with sweet thoughts about Max's appearance.

"Alright alright, I'm here… "Nash said while rolling his eyes, even though he managed to overcome his hatred toward na'vi, he still hated few persons around here with Rick being one of them. Rick often wondered just how long Nash can live only on hate, for there seemed to be no other emotion when it came to him.

"Well, I called you folks here because the na'vi and Thanators are learning how to live together"

"What does that have to do with us?" Alexandra asked, making František nod. The young thanator seemed to be nervous when he saw all the humans around him, they were standing in line, like they were brothers and sisters from one family, yet they didn't look like each other and usually they didn't even smell like the other

"[I spy with my big eyes, something looking like a fidgeting nervous thanator]" Thanty said, making Thanatoress smile while rolling her eyes to the side. He was of course referring to the nervous younger thanator who seemed to be playing with idea of running away.

"[I am not nervous, I just feel that there will be some fighting between us]" He said, nodding toward the humans and one na'vi.

"Well, we shouldn't be left out of this one, so let me introduce you your partner." Rick said, motioning toward the nervous and a little scared thanator who was about to make a step back, only to bump into Thanty's leg which was placed there in order to prevent just that. The thanator looked at Thanty and then back at the humans.

"What should we do with him?" Max asked with sleepy tone, he was obviously about to get to bed when he was dragged here. Max usually spent his days either sleeping, helping the elders or playing with kids, but because he wasn't just a scientist, but a scientist who spent his better part of life sitting on a chair, calculating or adjusting things, he wasn't capable of running like hunter needed or carrying the heavy stuff, he however still helped with Observer now and then. It was thanks to him that Observer was still getting better and better when it came to social interactions, but sometimes, everything got ruined by a bad command. For example about two weeks back, max tried to teach observer a proper na'vi greeting, but it ended up when Observer got into loop where he said "Hello _**I see you**_ hello" for five minutes straight.

"Show him" Rick said but Thanatoress quickly yet discreetly corrected him "[her]"

"Right, show her what it means to be a human, show her how we live and how we fight." Rick said, not noticing the smiles that Thanty and Thanatoress exchanged.

"Wait, like all of us?" František asked, but he wasn't the only one who raised his eyebrow. Bruce was also raising his eyebrow, not to mention the fact that this thing surprised most of the stealth squad, which was also present here.

"Yes, all of you." Rick said, wondering if Smokey counted as one of them too, but then he realized that Smokey wasn't here at all.

"Wait, where is Smokey?" He asked, looking around, but then came Lucia's turn to speak again.

"He's in the infirmary, the thanators found him… That guy is a nut job!" She said, making a circle around her head.

"[Well, it seems like we've found you some partners, all of them.] Rick said with a grin, ignoring the comments František made behind his backs.

"[Okay]" The thanator said while trying to sound happy, but in fact he felt the hostile mood in the air.

Meanwhile Alyara was getting nervous with her Thanatorish friend. It was hard to concentrate on dealing with the injured pot-head who managed to cut himself in the woods. The gel the na'vi usually used to heal the lacerations and similar wounds was perfect for the job, at least until Smokey tried to taste that thing.

"Oh great, now I'll have to deal with both an angry land-lord na'vi, but also crazy room-mate." Samantha mumbled while watching Smokey who was lying on the bed right next to hers.

"_Thank god I'll be able to walk tomorrow._"

* * *

Yarr, me like this chapter yarr! More rum!

Answers to readers

-Mikethedisabled: I don't want any creative bones, I already assembled few skeletons from them!

-Dragonrider101: Why is Thanty looking at you like that? That's simple, he likes you.

-Yukidog: I smell confusion!

-Hideout Writer: Definitely!

-AndreyRUS: Ah yes, thanators being the bad mood beings, well as you can see, this story isn't really based on Pandorapedia, hell this story might be considered as Parody (maybe I should change it from humorous to parody, just to be sure.) As if why to be scared? Because they have force to kill them, that is when they are hungry, I admit that I had to alter things to fit the story (hey its fanfiction, not canon) for one simply cannot have Thanatorish population that large without half a jungle being empty, I had to add some intelligence and some hierarchy between them. Thus there is Alpha.  
About the human characters I'll tell you this: Plot twists ahead!

Well, that was enlightening, anyway I really thought about it and yes, I'll change the category from humorous to Parody just to make things clear.

That's all


	365. Chapter 363 No one's first night

Well, there seems to be a problem with the story, apparently I made a chapter which is simply unacceptable, and therefore there will be rollback, the unacceptable chapter was number 3… I'll now proceed to delete every chapter I made since then

* * *

Chapter 363: No one's first night.

Once every thanator had his na'vi counterpart and the dinner was ready, the greatest feast ever made by any na'vi clan, but it was also the first time the na'vi prepared so much meat for their guests. The greatest feast was started by Alpha and Jake who were still connected through the Tsaheylu. It was like having two computers linked together, while they might've been smarter together, they still had to talk to their respective species in turns as Alpha was somewhat loud while Jake was the silent one. They've started the feast with a monologue which was about how great their cooperation really was.

"[So let's eat together, treat the na'vi as brothers, for their treatment will be the same]" Alpha said and Jake said the slightly altered version of that, he just had to switch words around. Together they've just started the feast, making the thanators roar in acknowledgement while making Na'vi cheer. It was certainly strange for the na'vi, the fear they've had from the thanators have all but evaporated after half a day. Maybe they wouldn't be so accepting if it wasn't for a day which was filled with Thanatorish thoughts. The thanators were also nervous at first, but there was a certain na'vi mind whose thoughts which were trying to assure them that there was nothing to be nervous about. When the feast began, Jake suggested that there should be some good old na'vi singing and dancing, that's when he received thoughts filled with confusion and one question which he didn't think he would receive.

"_What is singing and dancing?_" That was the question which rang in Jake's head for quite some time. He didn't know how to explain it, for the dancing and singing was too simple for that. One cannot explain things that were as simple as that, and so he decided to leave it at "_pay it no mind_" and then hoped to return to the feast at hand. The thanators certainly took advantage of the na'vi cooking. While they seemed to be quite angry when the na'vi tried to 'burn the food', the taste of the cooked food was appealing to most of them, there were of course several thanators who were too conservative to admit that the new taste was better than the previous one, and there were also those who preferred their meals without seasoning, letting their na'vi friends know.

Rick thought that this 'get along- think alike' method might be somewhat successful, but he didn't imagine this in his wildest dreams, the thanators were telling the stories of their latest encounters with the bold humans who dared to venture deeper into the forests, and how gruesome their ends were, they also shared their knowledge about them, and although they weren't exactly the best when it came to gathering info about humans, they've still provided at least a little insight in inner workings of the RDA. This seemed to be the newest way to entertain everyone around here, first they shared their knowledge about humans, then they've made a conclusion, and when they were absolutely certain that they knew why the humans were doing this or that, or why they weren't doing this or that, they came and asked Rick or the other humans around here. Right now, Rick and his Thanatorish friends were sitting in circle with the others around one cooking fire when that question came.

"_**May I have a question Rick?**_" A na'vi warrior asked Rick with a smile on his face, the same smile crept upon the faces of the other na'vi and even thanators from the cooking fire which was adjacent to Rick's.

"_**What knowledge may I impart on you?**_" Rick wisely said, making everyone around him smile. Just like it was tradition to say 'I see you' when you were greeting someone, he decided to answer the question which was always the same one with this.

"_**We were wondering about the hair on your chins, do you really have them to attract females?**_" the na'vi asked and Rick gave it a thought, there was some wisdom in their words, or maybe they have just noticed that Alexandra didn't have a beard at all.

"_**In the old times, yes, the beards were sign of being able to survive long enough to grow one, it also protects us from cold, but that's not the issue on Pandora.**_" Rick said, letting the na'vi translate what he said to their Thanatorish counterparts as he was tired from growling all day long.

"_**But it is cold here during the chilly season**_" The questioning na'vi dared to disagree.

"_**That's not 'cold'. Tell me have you seen water so cold that it could no longer flow? That you could see your own breath? Did you see rain where instead of water flew feather like white things from the sky? I have walked on the water, for it was so cold that it became solid.**_" Rick said this with overly dramatic voice, and while it didn't seem interesting to humans, the thanators and na'vi were captivated by the idea of water being so cold that you could walk on it.

"_**When the air is so cold that you feel it taking the strength from you, when you forget how does warm sun feel, then you know what the true coldness feels like**_" He said like he actually felt that way, he of course didn't but he knew how to tell stories

"_**No, our beards serve no purpose now, that's why we shave after all**_" He said while rubbing his beard with a free hand, as if trying to make the others jealous. "_Right now I feel like dwarf from fairy tales, longest beard being short and often misunderstood, I need an axe!_" Rick thought with a smile. This time the na'vi weren't feeling like they've missed the point completely.

"_**Just ask Norm, if he feels like, he may show you what snow looks like through Tsaheylu.**_" He said, realizing that he'll be forced to explain what the snow really was and how does the coldness like that feel. It felt so alien to na'vi who lived in almost tropical conditions, the chilly season meant that the temperature will fall for ten degrees tops, but that was all, it was still too warm to snow, the snow never appeared on Pandora, for the sun was always close by, not allowing the otherwise warm surface of the moon to get too cold.

The time was passing around and soon the food which was gathered from the hunt vanished into the bellies of the thanators and the na'vi alike. The thanators knew that it was better to eat all the food before the carrion gets it, no matter what. If you left something edible, then you left it because you would suffer a tummy ache from eating that much, every thanator ate until he was sated and then he ate some more in order to be able to last longer should the prey become hard to obtain, but with the na'vi and their knowledge of the surroundings of their home tree, that was highly unlikely.

The time came to go to bed, and that was the only time when the partners stopped talking to each other, disconnected from each other and then they've went to their respective sleeping places, while the na'vi preferred to sleep on trees, the thanators preferred to sleep under them and there was no way in hell that this would change, for the na'vi didn't have hammocks big enough for thanators in the first place. So the thanators found their own places around the roots of the home tree, or even directly under it. Rick, who wasn't going to bed yet, was wondering if he was doing the right thing. There were many doubts passing through his mind, yet there he was, standing above the sleeping army of six legged melee tanks who could bite through armoured plating of a vehicle, who could survive many bullets and who didn't need anyone to tell them what to do. That alone was enough for a killing machine, but was he really willing to unleash them on his own kind?

Surely, there must be other way to convince the humans to leave the moon be and pursue better goals in life, such as mining unobtainium from the planet Alexandra mentioned. "_I really don't want to have that many lives on my hands_" He thought while sitting on the edge of the branch. Tarya was already in her hammock, but she kept it open and watched Rick who was sitting near her.

"You won't go to bed?" She asked him with raised eyebrow, he looked back at her with the face that made her concerned. He was slowly getting depressed, by what however, she couldn't tell. All she knew was the fact that he was not happy for some reason and she had to figure out what the reason was.

"I'll stay awake just a little bit longer" He said, looking back down at the thanators who were already sleeping or were whispering to each other or were connected through Tsaheylu.

"_**What bothers you so much that it won't allow you to sleep?**_" She asked him, swiftly climbing from her hammock and swinging behind him, where she stood watching over her mate.

"_**I am wondering if there is another solution, if we can push the humans off Pandora without bloodshed. The more I think about it, the more I realize that there is no chance of them going home peacefully, but I also do not wish to have blood of that many on my hands**_" He described what kind of anguish he felt, he really didn't want to kill anybody, but he was also smart enough to know that if he won't do anything, then no one will and then Pandora might be destroyed. He was however wise enough to realize that if he fails, then he'll lead many thanators, humans but also na'vi to their deaths and for what? "_Just to make the conquering of this moon easier for RDA… Eywa knows how much I hate them…_"

"_**Look down Rick, those are Thanators, most dangerous children of Eywa, only with her help have you managed to convince them to help us. It is therefore will of Eywa that you will lead us to victory. Eywa is a caring mother, and she will protect us.**_" Tarya tried to comfort him while sitting behind him and putting her hands over his shoulders, that however didn't have the desired effect as Tarya misunderstood his true concern.

"_**I am not afraid of na'vi or thanators dying, I'm afraid of killing too many humans… As much as I hate to say it, I was no different from them. Just doing what I was told to do, they have families which RDA feeds in return for their services, if I kill them, how many fathers, mothers, brothers, cousins, aunts or sisters will I take from someone?**_" He asked Tarya this serious question.

"_**Then know that they will have time to decide what is more important for them**_" Tarya said like a matter of fact, obviously not wishing to elaborate more than she already did, leaving Rick to wonder what she meant by that. "_Maybe she means that they will have a chance to surrender… That's unlikely…_"

* * *

Well, depression came over Rick, but not me, I'm immune to depressions when I'm drunk…

Yay for yet another drunken chapter… (It's surprisingly serious)

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: "Foolish are those, who dare to challenge Rick in his very domain" – Mantra of the drunken

-CanDoAnythingNow: Well, I hope you'll eventually find enough time to read it thoroughly so you will find all the errors which I've intentionally left there (heh, intentionality is cake)

-Yukidog: Um…alright, here have this *hands you the fire extinguisher*

-Dragonrider101: "[You can guess in what way do I like you]" Thanty says. The younger one also decides to tell you this "[I'm not scared of them, I'm afraid of hurting them, humans are so fragile you know!]"

-N7: Oh man, sometimes I wish we would celebrate that day too.

-Forgotten shock trooper: Probably not…


	366. Chapter 364 No one's other side pt2

Just today I've learned why being drunk is so good, the feeling of the bed swinging from side to side is satisfying, but the dreams of me fighting a spider-like creature with fork and spoon, that's awesome!

* * *

Chapter 364: No one's other side pt.2

The captain was getting impatient, the search of Rick's room didn't bear any fruits whatsoever, so that was just a waste of time, what was even better was the fact that the lost time could've been spent with something more productive, than with searching Rick's stuff for any incriminating objects. The only thing that was making Rick No one even guiltier than he already was could be the picture which was found behind his bed.

That picture only proved what everyone knew. It proved that Rick No one and Jake Sully were friends, and that Norm Spellman was somewhat involved. The picture was showing Rick along with Jake and Norm sleeping together while being completely wasted. What was however strange was the fact that nobody knew who took this picture, which was making things even more interesting, it only took a few moments to send the image of how Rick looked like, the captain on Charybdis however didn't seem to take it seriously.

"We've got a response." The comm. Officer decided to notify the captain who was in the comm. Tower which was currently used as the base of operations, mostly because it had a map and the previous commanding officer had its office there. Because the comm. Array was still being repaired, it only one dish to do all the receiving and transmitting, which was making things more difficult, usually there were three dishes, one for sending audio and video, one for receiving such and third one for either boosting the signal or for sending non-audio/video data. Right now, the one and only satellite had to work as both transmitter and receiver, making things awkward.

It was like emailing someone, you sent your message, reconfigured the dish and you waited till he responded, then you reconfigured the dish once again to send another message. Luckily the whole reconfiguration seemed more difficult than it actually was, the dish was usually recalibrated by a flipping a switch from "transmit" to "receive" position. The switch was however on the satellite manual override, which was making thing even more awkward. The comm. Officer had to radio the technician who was sitting inside the maintenance room for the satellite to flip the switch. Meanwhile the technician collected wage for the easiest job on Pandora. He was paid to flip the switch, while the others were fixing the damage done by nature for exactly the same wage as him.

"Message follows:" The comm. Officer said and then played the message" Drinking party gone awry? You promised us the picture of Rick No one" The comm. Officer then turned it off and swiftly informed the switch-flipper to flip the switch.

"With pleasure." Came the reply from the flip-switcher as he was flipping the switch. The captain meanwhile motioned toward the comm. Officer to start recording

"Recording" the comm. Officer said and turned on the recorder

"The persons are from the left: Rick No one, Jake Sully and Norm Spellman" He said and then nodded toward the officer to send it, and so it happened. The message was sent and so the Captain had to wait for another reply while the switch-flipper did his job once again.

Around the Hell's gate walls there were patrols, patrolling for anything suspicious, as the turrets were mostly online but still they were damaged and therefore not completely reliable. The turrets still had some problems concerning the targeting. For example turret number 6 was obviously damaged as when the technicians tried to force it to attack a target which was slightly to the right, it started turning to the left and turned all around until it engaged the target, when they've moved it to the left to see if it was some sort of block, the turret started moving to the right. The person who was responsible for that turret obviously managed to cross the wires and thus render the tower relatively useless, for whenever the target moved to any side, the turret had to rotate all the way around to get it in its crosshair again. The soldiers nicknamed the turret 6 as the merry-go-round.

Right now, the patrol consisted of 6 soldiers piloting six AMP suits, there was no soldier on foot as there was no shortage of AMP suits, and those who couldn't pilot it were inside.

"What about you Tom? Is your AMP acting funny too?" One soldier asked his colleague. The AMPs from Hell's gate seemed to be somewhat cursed with something, but nothing too serious. For example, Patton's AMP smelled like someone used it as a privy.

"It's horrible I tell you, every ten or so steps I lose stabilizers for a second." He said as his AMP kicked yet another rock. The AMPs never kicked anything unless their legs were manually controlled as their movements were always automatically recognized by the computer, it was due to the lack of space in the cabin and for example one simply couldn't jump in the cabin, for that reason the system for movement of the lower body was automatically deciding if the AMP should jump over the obstacle or just how high should it raise its leg to either cross over the obstacle or to climb on it, when it however switched to manual, the stabilizers went offline and maintaining balance was up to the pilot.

"I guess I'm the lucky one then, no malfunctions so far." The lucky soldier said, being the only one who didn't have any problems whatsoever. Their patrol around the base was getting kind of dull if you overlook the fact that they were constantly fighting two enemies: Their own AMPs and boredom.

"Seeker 6 to base, nothing to report, requesting permission to extend the mission boundaries" The lucky pilot said, he too was bored from walking around the walls and he wished to see if there was more action around the borders of the forest.

"Permission granted, area expanded to turret's line of sight." Their superior said, allowing them to walk where the turrets can see them, which pretty much meant all around the base and at the borders of the said forest.

"Roger that, seeker six out" the lucky pilot says while making the other pilots groan. He was the only one who enjoyed being out here, mostly because he didn't have to deal with defective or otherwise impaired AMP.

"Why did you do that? Now we have to walk around there!" One of the pilots pointed at the place with his left arm only to have that done with the right one. "God damn it, I hate this inverted controls, it is so confusing!" the pilot complained as the group strayed from their regular route closer to the forest.

They didn't know it but all these defects were made by one very curious man, specifically Max Pattel, who only wished to know how the AMP would work if he does this or that. The inverted controls were for example thanks to his inability to remember if it was the blue wire or the green one for the left hand. It was also thanks to the lack of testing after putting it there too. There were in fact eight AMPs which were affected by his 'curiosity' and one amp which could be described by saying 'curiosity killed the cat'.

Strangely, nobody dared to use the somewhat awkwardly looking AMP which Max managed to repair after Rick first came to him. The old MK-4 was the only AMP nobody wished to pick, and even the soldiers who had to otherwise walk using their legs preferred it that way, for it was known that using the MK-4 could make you more than just cranky, it could make your hair start falling off, turn you into a babbling idiot who is afraid of it, or it could make you a psychopathic maniac who will kill everyone in 10 kilometers radius whenever the machine dies on you.

"Hey, what was that?" Seeker one asked, turning toward the forest where he saw movement. The other 'seekers' as they were codenamed turned in that direction only to waste time, for there was nothing wrong with that place.

"Is your radar reporting huge tanks again?" Seeker five chuckled and then cursed under his breath as he was once again forced to inhale the foul stench which was coming from the cabin. It was then he decided that it was time to put his exopack on, no matter what. In emergency situations like this, one needed to have an exopack on his face at all times.

"Screw you! I turned that thing off long time ago. I saw something move there with my own eyes" Seeker one replied with angry voice.

"Sure, and you saw huge tanks, just like your radar, am I right?" Seeker three decided that it was a good time to join the bullying of the pilot.

"I tell you there was something in there!" The seeker one tries to convince the other pilots but they dismiss his claim of seeing something there as a result of having poor radar and being too stressed by it to actually see anything. The seekers eventually walk away from the place where seeker one saw something, leaving it with a feeling of being completely safe. The feeling wasn't justified however, but it was just like the other pilots thought.

There was nothing in there, but there was certainly something around where they were now. Na'vi hunters who were sent to look after the Hell's gate were once again doing their job right, watching the humans walk around their re-claimed base. This was the second day of watching them and the na'vi were getting restless. It was hard to stay calm when you knew you could practically take on these guys and kill them without anyone noticing for a few moments.

"_**Should we tell Olo'eyktan about them doing nothing but making something with their machines?**_" One hunter asked the other one and the other one shook his head, there was no need to tell Jake about how humans seemed to open their machines and do something to them only to close them later and eventually re-open them again. If the na'vi weren't so technologically impaired, it would've been interesting report about how the humans tried to repair their turrets and their communications arrays but with the current level of knowledge, as far as the na'vi were concerned, the humans just tried to look busy.

"_**Well, they've moved closer to the forest, that's worth reporting**_" The first na'vi didn't want to stay here for another moment and so he tried to convince the other one that it was time for him to leave if it only meant for a while.

"_**So tell Olo'eyktan about how they open their machines and close them again, he will surely be thrilled to hear that**_" The second na'vi said with sarcasm in his voice, but the first one didn't mind it, it was a good chance to leave this place and so he did.

"_**I'll be back tomorrow, make sure they won't run away from you.**_" He teased him before he left. The remaining na'vi seemed to be annoyed by both the lack of action coming from humans but also by his companion who was unbearable. Ten minutes have passed and he could finally relax, the annoying companion left and stopped being so goddamn annoying. All was going well, the humans were still circling around their base and their un-armed companions still seemed to re-open their machines. The na'vi decided to take a snack, the fruit he kept in his pack was meant for such an occasion, and so he took it out.

Na'vi usually didn't carry packs with food. They only did that when they knew that they will not have time to go hunting, or when they tried to take some food and their mate to more secluded area. The moment he took the second bite however, he could feel the poison, he was poisoned! The fact that he was poisoned was the most surprising thing in his whole life, the poison was however quick to spread through the rest of his body, making it numb and killing him in a matter of seconds. He didn't even have time to say anything.

"Got him" said the seeker one while holding his gun. It was him who managed to kill the na'vi by poisoning him with lead, and judging by the hole in the na'vi when he was hit, the poisoning was quite severe.

* * *

I don't know why, but I simply love using the old 'lead poisoning' joke.

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: The name Rick No one is feared among the brewers as he made several distilleries go bankrupt, in one day!

-N7: Yeah

-Yukidog: Well, your explanation about the crystal-something-thingy was too complicated even for me!

-Dragonrider101: "[What's so freaky about liking you as a food?]" Thanty says with a grin on his face.

Yeah, another chapter done and another bottle of booze with it…


	367. Chapter 365 No one's year

365… I feel special! This day is also special for the story, so I declare this one year anniversary…the first one.

* * *

Chapter 365: No one's year

The day was starting somewhat strangely, the first thing was the fact that Jake literally tripped when he entered the inside of the Home tree, literally tripping over the Thanator who decided that his sleeping place was on the double helix ramp. This was of course the not so bright side of the alliance.

The thanators were great help. You didn't have to carry heavy stuff with help from your friend for the thanators seemed to be more than happy to move that thing for you. Do you want to go hunting? Well, you don't have to, because Thanators are going to help you with that, you were looking for thanators? Well, it's easy for you will be literally tripping over them.

"Oh sorry!" Jake immediately apologized to the thanator who was looking around as the whole tripping surprised him, not to mention waking him up. He looked to the right and to the left and when he spotted Jake, he immediately started to growl threateningly on him, that scared Jake a little, but then the Thanator realized what was happening yesterday and he also remembered the whole 'Na'vi are friends' thing and immediately stopped baring his fangs at the na'vi leader. He would've apologized to him if he knew what it actually meant, once he stopped growling at him he just nodded and stood up, stretching.

Jake decided that it was the best time to simply walk away and pretend that it didn't happen. The Thanator apparently decided to do the same, leaving the place where he slept probably because he was looking for his companion, who was of course still asleep. Jake was usually the first one to wake up in the mornings lately. That was because his nights were getting more and more restless, every step they've made toward their goal of getting Pandora rid of humans was increasing the number of nightmares he had.

The last nightmare was about how the na'vi managed to push RDA off the planet and now the voice of the people demanded that everything that had something to do with the humans simply had to be destroyed or pushed back into space. The dream ended as Rick and his friends along with Jake and other avatars were pushed to the space with the RDA who then shot them. That was the dream he had tonight, and even though he usually woke up being all sweaty and scared, he eventually grew apathetic, he learned how to ignore them and now it felt like he just slept on rocks and therefore he just didn't get enough of it.

As he got down on the ground and toward the cooking fires while walking around the sleeping thanators, he was surprised that he managed to wake up only one thanator and that was because he literally tripped over him. He got over to the cooking fires and was ready to get some breakfast from what remained of the yesterday's dinner, but to his mild surprise, he found out that there was nothing, not a piece of meat for breakfast, he liked to start the day with the taste of meat on his tongue, but thanks to his new guests, he only had the fruits from yesterday for breakfast. The fruits weren't that bad, and Jake ate them without hesitation.

It was just another thing he'll need to get used to if the Thanators were to stay here just a little longer. After he ate the fruits, he wanted to silently sneak away toward the ponds to take a bath but his silent escape was interrupted by a na'vi who was obviously also awake, he was running toward the place until he spotted the thanators, that made him to stop abruptly and as he was about to let a surprised gasp out, he covered his mouth in order to remain silent and therefore in order not to wake the other thanators up.

He however utterly failed at that as his gasp really escaped his mouth. It was almost surprising to see that Jake walking among them didn't wake them up, the sound of fruit being mashed by his teeth also did nothing to disturb their slumber, but then came this na'vi and gasped and almost a hundred pairs of eyes were focused on him. The fact that only one thanator out of five could react immediately, as the others were simply too sleepy to wake up that quickly, but their reaction was only slightly delayed. Some thanators remembered what happened yesterday and it was thanks to them that the others who were a little slow on remembering those things were stopped by their more competent fellows.

"[Calm down, they are friends]" This sentence and many altered versions of it were said instead of 'good morning' by the thanators. When every thanator realized that the na'vi wasn't a threat or a breakfast, they've slowly started to do what they did every morning, some of them stretched, some of them yawned and some of them went as far as to lick themselves clean. Only few of them noticed that Jake was there or that the na'vi who disturbed them wasn't. While the na'vi messenger knew that there were few thanators around the village, the most recent addition being Athena who came when the Alpha got there, but to see that they could multiply their number this quick.

"_There were just four thanators two days ago… How come there is that many of them?_" He thought as he was putting some distance between himself and the Omaticaya tree, only to meet two thanators which he could recognize. One of them being Thanty and the other one must've been Thanatoress. They've decided to sleep further away from the village today for some reason, and that reason was pretty obvious to anyone who had two pair of eyes and required intelligence. It was apparent that they wanted to be alone for one sole purpose. Almost every sentient being sought privacy when it came to act of reproduction.

"_I bet I know why he is giving us such a dirty look… I bet he thinks 'whoa, two big thanators just had morning sex, and judging by Thanty's smile it was a good one' in those exact words_" Thanty thought and Thanatoress laughed, for they were still connected through Tsaheylu. The na'vi however seemed somewhat disturbed, and not because he caught Thanty merely few minutes after the deed was done.

There was however no way for the thanators and na'vi to communicate verbally, and so he offered him his antenna to initiate Tsaheylu, but he did that after he broke tsaheylu with Thanatoress. While Thanty was for the 'sharing is caring' kind of policy when it came to sharing thoughts and information between friends or someone who was just an ally, he decided that Thanatoress thoughts weren't meant for sharing, especially now.

"_What's going on?_" Thanty asked the na'vi through Tsaheylu.

"_Why is there so many thanators around the Home tree? Where did they come from?_" The na'vi asked, his thoughts were however chaotic and confusing, but it was thanks to the feeling of impending doom and panic which was building in him. Thanty decided that it would be better to let him know that there was a whole Valley of Thanators there, and that they were probably hungry.

"_What?_" The na'vi however wasn't paying enough attention to realize by the feelings following it that Thanty was merely joking. His panic attack getting to a whole new level,

"_Relax, they are from the Valley of Thanators but they are here to help us against the humans._" He said this time seriously, he could literally feel the relief coming from the na'vi side of the link. It was like not being able to answer the 'nature's call' for two days and then suddenly being able to.

"_Didn't you know about it?_" Thanty asked but the na'vi shook his head.

"_Guess what, you can just waltz back and nobody will bite your queue off, unless you ask them too that is_" Thanty said, sending the na'vi back. The na'vi reluctantly agreed to go back and to report to Jake what he saw. He just felt somewhat strange about the whole 'walk through the hordes of thanators who aren't dangerous anymore' kind of business.

Rick meanwhile woke up, he however didn't wake up where he expected to. When he saw the blue thing in front of him, he could've swear that it was Tarya and so he tried to nuzzle it, but the sky was just too far away for nuzzling.

"_What the hell?_" Rick thought, looking toward the clear sky. There weren't any clouds on it and so it was simply pale blue. Rick panicked at first but then he realized where he was, and where Tarya was.

It all began yesterday night when he simply couldn't sleep, and so he decided to walk over to the end of the branch where Tarya had her hammock, she of course couldn't let him go there alone because he was feeling depressed for what he was about to do to his own people.

According to Tarya however, they were his people no more as he was now part of the na'vi. Yet that didn't help him, so eventually he drifted to sleep while Tarya was nuzzling his neck and patting his head while acting like cushion. They've both fell asleep on that branch, sleeping in uncomfortable position. Now that he was at least partially awake, he could feel her hands on his chest and he knew that he fell asleep with her holding him.

"_**Wake up honey**_" He tried to wake his mate up and she did just that, she sat up and looked around before she also realized just where they fell asleep.

"_**Oh, it is already morning?**_" She asked, obviously not having enough of her beauty sleep.

"_Not that she needs it. She can't get more beautiful than she already is…_" Rick thought, resisting the urge to kiss her, but once again he was completely overwhelmed by his urge and within 0, 00006 seconds he lost the fight and turned his head to kiss her, all this while still sitting in her lap. She of course kissed him too. It was their own morning ritual to kiss each other before doing anything else, and suffice to say, it wasn't just a ritual but a rewarding morning ritual which could blow your head off.

When they've both stood up, they realized just how things managed to change in just a one day. Yesterday, they were sleeping in Tarya's hammock and if things went right, they would attempt to mix human and na'vi genes. "_Well now I feel like a bio-engineer… Well, if being a bio-engineer means I can have steamy nights with my wife, then you may call me Bio-engineer first class, Rick No one._" Rick thought while he watched Tarya's tail which was once again trying to mesmerize him, and it was working.

"_I wonder what's running through his mind when he stares at my tail like that…_" Tarya thought with a smirk creeping on her face.

"_**What is it Rick?**_" She asked him, but instead of getting a reply from him, he walked over to her, and stroked her tail.

"_**I was just admiring your tail.**_" He said with a sly smile creeping on his face. The tail immediately landed on his shoulders, ticking his neck with the tip.

"_**You never change Rick, that's what I like about you.**_ " Tarya admitted, it was such a simple thing which could make Rick happy.

"_It doesn't matter if months pass by, even years can pass by and I'll still love you like I love you right now, so I guess you are right. Some things never change._"

* * *

Yes, some things never change…Such as… well I don't know… everything changes, except for war of course.  
War never changes!

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: Raising the cost of gasoline? No problem *Rick casts: "Problems in Arabic world!"* *Price of gasoline raises ten times*  
*Rick then burps without a lighter, his bad morning breath is stronger than alien's blood*

-N7: Well there was more to that dream but I decided to keep the T rating and so I didn't elaborate…

-Dragonrider101: "[Being around dragons gives you that special taste, it's like a seasoning!]" Thanty explains

-Yukidog: "_**Do not mistake us for some barbaric people good Sir, we already know that snow is composed from small particles, which are granular form of ice."**_ A na'vi with a monocle and top hat answers you… (I should probably stop drinking)

Yeah!


	368. Chapter 366 No one's wise elders

This chapter will be dedicated to my car, not to mention it will be all metaphorical and stuff like that… You know the deal. I'll say something so deep that even I won't realize it at first…

* * *

Chapter 366: No one's wise elders

"_**May I have some of your time young warrior?**_" Elderly woman asked Rick as he was walking with Tarya down the double helix, which was now completely thanator-free, at least for the moment.

"_**Certainly.**_" Rick answered, giving Tarya an excusing look and walking toward the na'vi elders who were sitting in circle.

"_**We wish to know of your plan.**_" They've said in union, scaring the living hell out of Rick who found that more than just a little bit creepy, he however quickly realized that they were the elders and they've usually spend their times with chatting and thinking over things, it wouldn't be impossible to chat about 'how to scare the living hell out of Rick by acting like we are one' and then put that thing in motion.

"_**I have many plans, which one?**_" Rick asked, sitting in a place which elders cleared just for him.

"_**We are concerned about you. You intend to attack your own kind, and we have seen the look on your face when you think nobody is looking. Do you really wish to fight those of your own blood?**_" One elder asked, making Rick think about it, he knew that if he tried to give him a quick answer, he would be told to give it another thought. He therefore did that in advance. The question was simple yet the emotions within him were preventing him from saying that in what he really believed.

"_**It is as we thought. You are not quite ready to render judgment on your own people. Even after all they've did to you?**_" The elderly woman said with almost soothing voice.

"_**It is an admirable trait you have Rick. Not letting your eyes to be clouded by prejudice or hate. Even after you were killed by your own kind, you do not feel that they should deserve some kind of punishment.**_" Other elder said, making Rick wonder if his silence really said all those things or if they were just trying to guess.

"_**How can I? I know what humans do and that painting them with the same brush wouldn't do any good.**_" Rick explained to the elders, who nodded in acknowledgement.

"_**Then tell us Rick, why do you do this?**_" The question seemed to be poking at the very base of Rick's commitment to the cause he started just because the humans have been attacking the na'vi and they were destroying his new home.

"_**Does it matter?**_" He answered rather coldly, this answer was however not expected by the elders, yet they immediately answered his question too.

"_**It seems that it does matter to you RickNoone**_" One of the elders said, making Rick realize that it indeed mattered, but then again, he only tried to get more time to answer that question.

"_**I do this because I feel that it is right thing to do, but now that the whole thing is coming to an end, I do feel like this all could've been avoided.**_" He said, making the na'vi elders look at each other. They weren't expecting this much wisdom from Rick, and they were pleasantly surprised.

"_**You think it is the best way, and who might know the true intentions of the humans better than a human who spent his life among them?**_" The oldest female said, making Rick fidget a little, putting so much weight on what he had to say was disturbing, after this whole conversation he started to question his beliefs even more.

"_**I do not think that there is any other way, there is only one acceptable outcome, either we get rid of them, or they will not stop until everything you see around you is burned to ashes.**_" She continued, putting a hand on Rick's shoulder, the elders created a circle from putting their hands on their shoulders, and all the hands were eventually ending at both Rick shoulders.

"_**I think I can speak for all of us when I say that you have our support, and even though we may be old, our words carry a lot of weight…**_" They've said, making Rick smile gratefully, he was glad that even the old na'vi shown their support for him and his ideals. He nodded in acknowledgement and stood up.

"_**I appreciate that**_" He said but the oldest na'vi decided to impart her wisdom on him once again and so she did

"_**There is one thing you must know however, there is no turning back. Look down below you Rick.**_" She said, and Rick did exactly that, he looked at the branch under his feet, it was hard and sturdy just like yesterday, and probably just like many years ago.

"_**You never cease to amaze me.**_" She said with a smile and sigh, and then she pointed over the edge of the branch, making Rick realize just what kind of idiot he made out of himself by simply watching the branch. "_Of course she meant to look down on the ground, not on the branch, oh man. I really need to find some alternative for a coffee… quickly!_" He thought while he walked over to the edge of that branch and looked down. There were na'vi and thanators co-existing peacefully, but were they really feeling like that?

"_**You have gathered many allies. Many of them look up for you to guide them… If you hesitate, the alliance you made might be for nothing. **_"She said and Rick really saw what she meant. Even though the na'vi and Thanators were seemingly peacefully co-existing, there were still things that cannot be overlooked. The thanators were connected to the na'vi through Tsaheylu, but it was like they were colleagues from work rather than trying to be friendly with their new companions. Interactions were formal and preferably quick, and the stone cold faces they gave each other only spoke about many emotions still being between them.

There were also those who still preferred to put some distance between their newly found companions. The queue and Thanatorish antenna were like shackles, and those who preferred their personal space quickly found out that the length of their queue or antenna was the maximum length they may put between themselves and their companions. This silent hate between na'vi and thanators was however only between the adults. Since there were only three cubs due to Alpha's decision to leave the others at home, and because there were many na'vi children, Christian, Marco and Polo had a lot of work to do.

They were however showing their much older peers what was the purpose of this 'torture' as some of them took it. They were supposed to befriend them, for it is better to fight alongside a friend than a complete stranger. There were however also exceptionally strong friendships among the thanators and na'vi, but the most obvious one was between the young thanator, Norm and the humans. Right now for example, they were strolling around the home tree like nothing really mattered. Maybe it was thanks to the Smokey who suggested that the best way to get rid of the young thanator's nervousness was an experiment.

And so the young thanator, who was named 'Faith' because of the results of this experiment, was accepted among the humans after he proved that Smokey's weed had effect on everything. The thanator who was really a thanatoress as they've later figured out was now much more relaxed. She was reluctant at first but then she didn't really mind. Right now, she was still being affected by the weed Smokey allowed her to inhale in rather strange way. He had to fill his exopack with the smoke and then vent it to the 'nose' of the Thanator. Right now, Norm was acting like a universal translator, and thanks to personality of Faith, the rest of the humans, or those who were present right now that is, they've quickly learned how to accept her as a good friend.

"What did you do after that?" Lucia asked the young thanatoress. It was however Norm who had to translate the question and then translate what she had to say back to English

"She readied herself and with the swiftness natural for thanators, she jumped, leaving the animal whose appearance I do not wish to describe for I actually know how it looked like once she was finished with it… well she left it quite surprised, and that surprised expression was left on its face as it fell to the ground, while the rest of its body was still standing." Norm translated and added some stuff which Faith forced him to see.

It was disturbing to know what kind of face that poor thing made when she killed it. Norm was still not used to the whole idea of having to kill animals before eating them. He was a gentle soul which did not wish to know how the animals were treated before they were made into tasty hamburgers. Lucia on the other side seemed to be thrilled to hear the story of how the young predator stalked its prey and how it devoured it and torn it to pieces, sating its bloodlust before sating its hunger. Faith however didn't know why the humans were so interested in her lunch so much. She was however happily telling them every detail she could remember, and she could remember quite a lot of them.

"**Unit… I have an inquiry**" Observer asked Rick after he caught him when Rick tried to finally get down onto the ground level. Rick could feel that getting down on the ground might take a whole day if things go like that.

"What is it?" Rick asked Observer who was looking less and less like a human with every passing day and with every 'fixing' Alexandra did on him. Right now, he was looking more like a living piece of anti-war art: Something nice made out of guns. She even went as far as to make a mask for him out of the weapons. The mask was however a nice idea considering that his face looked like someone chewed human face, then he thrown it up and let it decay for at least a month. It wasn't a pretty sight and so he now wore a mask which was created from various pieces of metal.

"_So instead of looking like his face was mutilated by a drunken butcher, he now looks like a psychopath from bad holovision horror movie!_" Rick thought.

"**What is my purpose?**" This question caught Rick off guard, he wasn't ready for more philosophical thoughts about life and death and humans and now even robots.

"Your purpose is… Hmm, well, your former purpose was to observe things and then report on them…" Rick tried to get some time to come up with something deep.

"**What is my current purpose?**"

"I think your current purpose is to find one. Find what you are good at and then do it… I would prefer however if you would consult that with me or with Alexandra before you try to find it out."

"**Un…I understand**" Observer said while Rick slowly started to walk down. Observer now had a lot to think about, for having a purpose was easy, finding one however was hard.

* * *

Now, the chapter is done and I'm feeling strange… It's a warm feeling, probably a reward for writing a good chapter, or maybe it is actually the overheating notebook on my chest… Yeah that's more probable.

Answers to readers before my Notebook bursts into flames

-Hideout writer: "Well I cast o…OOF!" *Suddenly, Skreetz car hits him with doors and then glares at you while growling* "Allow me to translate: You should think about us cars too before you do things like that… and you Skreetz… eh…what?"

-Dragonrider101: "[I think Rick is out of booze at the moment, that's why he'll try to…]" "Shut up! No spoilers!" "[Okay, sorry Skreetz!]"

-Na'viBambi: You sir, are the most observant reader ever *hands you a medal*

That's all!


	369. Chapter 367 No one's first phase

Well, chapter three six seven is nothing special, and so I'll point out that there will be nothing special going on, nothing like more "What the f**k was that?" moments… (CAKE!)

* * *

Chapter 367: No one's first phase

Rick had it all figured out. His ultimate goal was to push the humans off the planet, but before that there were several steps he needed to do, and one of them was to get breakfast, once he was finished with the self-aware machine that was wondering what was it's… "_Should I call him he, or it? Sure, he's an android, and therefore it, but he's also a friend and he's self-aware and is now looking for his new purpose… therefore he_" … his purpose in this world.

It was something even Rick didn't expect, and that meant something. Rick was prepared for almost everything after he spent his better part of life being drunken, add landing a job on an alien planet and eventually get an alien girlfriend who is his dream girl, and he must've been prepared for everything, invasion of masochistic one legged newts included. Right now, he was trying to walk through the masses of thanators and na'vi included. Usually there was plenty of space for everyone, but now it was like in cafeteria back in Hell's gate when the new shipment of good coffee got there. It was always like that, the good coffee wasn't that expensive and therefore everyone could buy it, but it usually lasted only for a day as it was something special. Rick never figured out why they've brought such a small amount of good coffee to Hell's gate, for they've also brought a shipment of bad coffee in greater amounts.

It was like a torture, one could stand in a line for hour to get a cup of coffee, not to mention that there were also the unlucky ones who were on duty. The on-duty personal was literally screwed as it couldn't get the cup of good coffee even if they tried. It was then when the more intelligent and coffee-addicted soldiers, but not only soldiers but scientists and even technicians, started planning their next 'day off' on the day when the coffee arrived.

The only difference between the hell's gate and Omaticaya tree was that the crowds around the Omaticaya tree were moving faster than two meters per hour. They were moving much faster when Faith and the others were walking by Rick. Rick was surprised to see a thanator who apparently had more legs than he needed, as Faith was tripping over her second and first pair of legs as the weed was taking her to the new heights.

The thanators gave them some space as they've passed around, mostly because the smell which was coming from the group wasn't entirely pleasant, but also because they saw what the smell did to their companion who was somewhat intoxicated. The na'vi who were connected through tsaheylu to the thanators however saved the whole situation by explaining that this was one of the favorite past times of one of the humans, getting intoxicated wasn't the only test of endurance. Rick was once again surprised as he heard the two thanators talk with each other

"[…Sort of mental training, they will see things that are not and they have to figure it out.]" One thanator said to the other who shook his head and told him what his own na'vi told him.

"[It is a test of willpower, seeing things differently as the others do. Ni'watuie said she saw viperwolves everywhere when she tried it, it was hard to stay calm…]" Now there was a storming discussion about what the humans really did to the thanator, but every thanator around here seemed to be okay with that when they've learned that it was only temporary.

Faith was now in the land of bliss, not only that her friends were now truly half thanators, having Thanatorish faces while looking like they did before, but they were walking through the fields which were blooming, a simple thing like that made Faith really happy for some reason. There was also this guiding voice in her head that tried to show her the path to the Alpha male who dreamed about her.

"I'm not sure how much longer this will work" Norm displayed concern over the high thanatoress.

"Let's get her to the pond, there we'll let her wash her face and hopefully all will return to normal, and then we'll drown Smokey there while we're at it" Lucia suggested and Jason agreed, even Smokey seemed to be okay with that plan, mostly because he was following faith in her footsteps. He was in the bliss land too, but he wasn't seeing everyone as a thanator just like she did, his effects weren't that much hallucinogenic as hers, but his emotions were affected instead, usually it was confusion or happiness, but this time it was feeling of being constipated, hungry and attracted, all those at once.

The constipation feeling however vanished after several steps, proving once again that you can walk everything off. He however started to get why Rick liked Tarya's tail that much, the way Faith swung hers was making him walk from side to side while trying to follow it. He almost ended on the ground several times if it wasn't for Jason who was trying to be the responsible one for now and therefore catching him before he fell, only to have him continue on his way.

Rick was watching that with raised eyebrow for a moment, but then a growling sound made him remember why he was down here. Finding food wasn't that hard, because all he had to do was to find Tarya who was already finishing with her breakfast. He found her rather quickly considering that he couldn't see over all those thanators. She was at their usual place, and she was waving at him. So it was just matter of getting to her, it wasn't however that hard, quite the opposite it was relatively easy to get over to her, eating the breakfast also wasn't that bad. What however was bad was Jake's sudden appearance.

"Rick, have you heard what is happening at Hell's gate?" He asked him and Rick who had his mouth stuffed with the fruit just shook his head.

"They are putting it back together, the turrets will be working in no time and they will bring the people we've pushed off Pandora back, the mining operations won't begin anytime soon thanks to Alpha however… Do you think we should attack now or should we wait for the others?" Jake asked Rick with concerned tone. The concern wasn't just Jake's however. It was also Alpha's as they were still connected through tsaheylu. When Rick didn't answer for a few moments, Jake decided to force the answer out of him.

"Well, what do you think?" He said impatiently, forcing Rick to speak even though his mouth was still stuffed.

"Aghf thing wfhee shulfdf dfo somfphin nao" Rick tried to speak but it was hard to do so with the fruit in his mouth and so instead of trying to form a sentence, he managed only to spatter at Jake.

"Swallow before you speak to me" Jake, now blessed by the 'holy water' mixed with juices from the fruit finally saw that Rick was unable to speak when his mouth was full. When Rick finally swallowed he said

"That's what your boyfriend said to you last night" He however spent almost a whole two minutes of chewing what he had in his mouth and when he finally used that comeback, nobody remembered what was said before it. Tarya excused herself when Rick was almost finished with what he had in his mouth and so she wasn't there when he made such a dirty joke.

"What?" Jake asked, not getting the sick joke Rick just made. Rick then rolled his eyes and finally answered the question which was given to him.

"I say we go now, before their turrets are okay, we'll have better chance to get out of there without casualties." Rick said, making Jake nod.

"Then we'll attack them today… let's prepare for that" Jake said while translating everything to Alpha.

"We shouldn't simply go there without a plan, we need some plans first!" Rick suggested and Jake rolled his eyes while saying "Of course, I was just going to storm in there, kill everyone and burn everything to the ground so I could go home…" with sarcastic voice. Rick however knew how to add cherry on top of that pie

"Well, it's better than what I've had in mind…" with serious face. Jake just looked at him for a few moments, not actually wanting to believe that, leaving Alpha confused and Rick amused even more.

"I was just joking, man." Rick said after laughing for a few moments, making Jake sigh with relief and leaving Alpha still confused.

"Let's go somewhere more quiet where we can do this" Jake said, making Rick smirk, he however remained silent because he wasn't going to use the same joke twice so quickly. So he simply let that one go and followed Jake. There was no such place called as 'the planning place' around the home tree so where was Jake taking Rick was a mystery. Jake decided to walk in front of both Alpha and Rick, therefore breaking Tsaheylu, probably to be able to concentrate more.

"[Where exactly are we going?]" Alpha asked Rick who shrugged. Therefore Alpha had to ask Jake about that, but that would mean interrupting Jake and his train of thoughts and Alpha certainly didn't want that. Before Jake broke tsaheylu with Alpha, alpha managed to get answer to his last question: "_What is plan?_"

The answer was really obscure, but it was what Alpha was looking for.

"_It's a thing that helps us to avoid more unnecessary deaths on our side_" That was enough for Alpha, or it simply has to be enough for him as Jake broke connection after making that statement. Right now they were walking away from the home tree and Rick slowly started to recognize the place. This path leaded to the pond, which was usually unoccupied.

"Oh my god, I can't believe that, he actually helped her to wash her backs and she let him?" Lucia's voice was coming from afar. She seemed quite loud considering that she was in the forest where the dangerous predators lurked.

"_What the hell was that all about?_" Rick asked himself but he didn't have to wait long to see that. Lucia was holding her face in her right hand, leaning on a tree.

"I thought Rick was strange, but Smokey is taking it to a whole new level!" Lucia said, just when Jake and Rick walked past by.

"Good to know that I'm strange, but what Smokey did to top that?" Rick asked Lucia who was there with Jason and Norm who was chuckling uncontrollably.

"Smokey and Faith are both still high and right now, Smokey is helping Faith wash her backs" Jason said, making Norm break into laughter.

Jake and Rick looked at each other. The looks they've exchanged were more than words, one second they were looking at each other and the second one, they were speeding toward the pond to see that, for if Lucia was speaking the truth, then this might be quite a spectacle, a human trying to wash Thanator's back because they are both high…¨

"_I've got to see this!_" The same thought rushed through both Rick's and Jake's mind, while the thought which got on Alpha's mind was "_Why are they running away?_"

* * *

Chapter's done and what's done is done, and what is seen cannot be unseen!

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: "You made my car sad, go away!" *Skreetz says while comforting his car, the car is obviously depressed*

-Dragonrider101: Well, thanks.

-N7: Thanator x human relationship obviously!

-Yukidog: Indeed!

-The stone tiger: "[That idea is stupid, now get back to work you slacker!]" (reference within a joke!)

-Na'viBambi: Truth to be told, I like the name too…

Yeah, the chapter is finished and so I can go back to bed… YaY!

Read & Review


	370. Chapter 368 No one's sweet plan

Well, today was absolutely awesome day, not only that I had a flat tire, but I also managed to get a random kid jump in front of my car, have a fuel pump defect, tire defect, reserve tire defect, and the other reserve tire was flat too (Just my luck…) I think that my car have some sort of grudge on me…

* * *

Chapter 368: No one's sweet plan

Alpha wasn't sure where Jake was taking them, but once they've ran off, he decided that he shouldn't leave those two alone, and for that reason he followed them, it took only about twenty steps to catch up with them. When he caught up with them, he saw them standing there like they were statues.

Both their mouths were opened wide. He looked up from them to see what they were staring at, and he too was surprised to see what was at the edge of the pond. Smokey was only in his underwear, wearing only it and his exopack, using his shirt to 'shine' Faith's claws. She simply held her paw up and he was shining it like a shoe shiner shined your boots, he did that with a wide smile on his face.

"[It tickles]" She said slightly pulling her paw away from him but he was quick to readjust his position to be able to continue with his work.

"I know it tickles, but they will look much better this way" Smokey said, making Rick wonder how come he knew what she was saying. They've put no effort in hiding themselves, yet neither Faith nor Smokey have noticed them, or if they did, they paid no attention to them, and simply continued with what they were doing. Smokey seemed happy for once, and Faith didn't really mind what was he doing, she was enjoying the attention and he seemed happy to provide it, beside, his little fingers and that piece of cloth he used for cleaning her claws could get in places where she couldn't even if she tried.

"Let's ignore this for a moment and make the plans… It's quieter here than in the village."

"Quieter maybe, but this is certainly more disturbing…" Rick said, realizing that he did much more disturbing stuff with Thanty, but that was all joke while Smokey seemed to be really into shining her claws, which were already as clean as he could make them, the black claws were shining when the sun touched them and even Faith seemed to like the way they shined.

"[Yeah, let's make some plans]" Rick said in Thanatorish, letting Alpha know that it was time to make plans and not to look at the strange relationship which was getting beyond the 'friendly' phase.

"[By all means, lets.]" Alpha said, turning away from the sight and letting Jake lead him toward the place which was just a few meters away from the pond. The ground here was covered in a layer of dirt where no grass grew, nobody knew why there was no grass on the ground there, but perhaps there was a story behind all that, a story that only few storytellers knew, but that story was to remain untold and unknown for the trio of completely different beings who walked there.

Jake crouched down and used the ground to his advantage, as he had no paper to make plans on and so he had to use his finger and the ground below him as substitute for that. At first he drew a square.

"This is Hell's gate outer walls" Jake said, realizing that he forgotten to make Tsaheylu with Alpha and therefore he pulled his queue toward Alpha who then bend his Antenna in order to make Tsaheylu, when they've connected Jake repeated what he just said.

"My, my you're quite the artist." Rick noted and thus he earned the first annoyed look from Jake.

"Alright, let's improve it…" Jake said, adding a gate to the Hell's gate.

"Hellish, truly!" Rick noted, making Jake roll his eyes and point out that "It's called Hell's gate just for that…" Jake said while adding details to the gate.

"Well, if the outer walls will be problematic, while we can climb over it, I doubt that thanators can do that, for that reason we need to make two phases of plan, first phase will be opening the hell's gate main gate and the second one will be letting the cavalry in there to clean up the mess." Jake said in a way that literally begged Rick to add something or just simply say what he thought about it but Rick was too busy watching Smokey who was sitting on Faith's tummy as she was lying on the side of the pond. Her paw was in the air, letting him shine her claws while repaying his kindness by washing his back in Thanatorish way, which was of course licking.

Since he was so close she didn't even have to move much in order to get in the position from which she could clean his whole upper body, he liked the idea of her washing his back. The weed effect was long gone from Faith and even Smokey started to feel somewhat less 'relaxed' when it came to effects of being high, but he was still okay considering that there was a beautiful beast which cared for him.

"Maybe it's just exciting, to befriend a being that could end your life so quickly that you wouldn't even have time to react, not to mention he's getting dangerously close to being intimate with her"

Rick answered Jake's question which was never said to begin with.

"I certainly didn't expect something so insightful, yet so completely off-topic" Jake said, wondering where Rick's mind was. He however quickly realized what he was talking about.

"Just look at them, she seems happy, he seems happy, both of them unaware of the fact that their happiness might end when RDA decides that they've had enough of us. " Rick continued, watching as Smokey slipped off her tummy and ended up in the water. Smokey was so surprised by it that he started trashing, ending up with Faith grabbing him by her tail and putting him above the surface, watching as he stopped trashing and as the water got out of his exopack.

"Thanks!" Smokey said while holding her tail.

"[No problem]" She said, like she understood what he just said, making Rick wonder if this was yet another coincidence or not. "_The chance of that being a coincidence is low… maybe they truly understand each other without actually understanding each other… Wow that's deep._" Rick thought, turning back to see the problem at hand.

"So, you are suggesting letting someone just go there, open the gate and be cool? I can't imagine anyone surviving that." Rick said and both Alpha and Jake gave him a look that couldn't mean anything else beside 'that's why you are going there'

"Yeah, so because I've died once already you are going to send me there? You think that knowing what is on the other side will change anything? They sent assassin to get me remember?" Rick pointed out but Jake shook his head.

"Charybdis' RDA sent assassin to get you, besides, he was your friend, not to mention that if you come to their doorsteps, and they will certainly try to capture you and then torture you to get some info on us before killing you." Jake pointed out, but hearing the part about being tortured before being killed didn't boost Rick's morale, not to mention the devastating effects on his willingness to do that.

"Thanks for reassuring words, how about I set myself on fire here to make it easier for them?" Rick snapped back but Jake shook his head

"Think about it, they are going to have to open the gates in order to get you in there and to do all that things to you, and when they open it, you'll have a Thanatorish army behind you and na'vi archers all over the place." Jake said, drawing into the dirt stick figures and stick thanators, adding one small stick figure which was supposed to be Rick. This was utterly horrifying display of art Rick ever seen. While Jake certainly could be an artist, he could be a good tactician as the plan seemed to have only a few flaws, one of them being quite big though.

"What if they don't want to get info out of me, what if they shoot me on sight?" Rick decided to show the biggest flaw to Jake who thought about it, thinking about the whole plan also meant that Alpha finally realized what was going to take place.

"[You will not die. We will take care of it… If there are any humans outside this 'gate' you speak of, then we'll take care of them first.]" Alpha said but Jake immediately shook his head.

"We cannot attack them when we're trying to sneak inside… unless, we'll pull them away from the base, somewhere into the forest where we can get rid of them…that is, if there are any outside." Jake said, making Alpha realize that this was not a merely hunt on humans, and that he wouldn't be able to come up with something like without trying the frontal assault first, and that would end up with many, many casualties.

It was in moments like these he was actually glad that he agreed on helping the na'vi for they've seemed to be quite skilled when it came to this 'planning'. The humans on the other hand, seemed to be very versatile, and they've also had strange habit of finding mates which were not their own race. He figured the latter out by simply watching Smokey and Faith resting after the bath. He was exhausted while she was merely refreshed from all that, but then again, it was a matter of size and matter of how much energy one had to spend. For Faith, it was a big pond, but for Smokey it was a small lake.

Right now, he was resting on her tummy as she was lying on her backs, looking at him with her eyes. She was wondering about this human who could make her feel so strange and so loved. She was wondering if she really went to this pond in order to meet with a powerful alpha male who wanted her, or if she was here to meet a strange little being which cared for her in its own special way. No matter how it really was, she decided to repay the shining of her claws, not to mention washing her back, by guarding this little one as he sleeps.

"_So much like Rick_" Jake thought, not actually realizing that this thought will get to Alpha. The planning phase was complete as they've had one plan and a big enough distraction that prevented them from making another one. That distraction was Smokey, the local pothead and generally an idiot who was running around mostly for unknown reasons, and a person who was caring for his Thanatorish friend. Tsaheylu or not, they've certainly know what each other thought and they were helping each other if possible.

"_Who knows, I might be the first human who seduced a thanator, but he might be the first human to take it to a whole new level… oh gross!_" Rick thought, immediately regretting the thought that managed to creep upon him and shook his head.

* * *

Well, Thanatorish and human pairing isn't so new to the story, but with Smokey around, this might get interesting…

Answers to readers before I die

-Hideout writer: The car™ is listed as one of the few things that motivates me enough to write this story, without it, my cat and your reviews, I have no reason to continue…

-dragonrider101: Cake is a lie to me… lolappa

-N7: oh really?

-The stone tiger: as a fellow student/IT/Mechanic/taxi-driver, I have to disagree. IT personal doesn't wait for anything, they are too busy playing games all the time…

Yay, finished…  
Save it, post it, love it!


	371. Chapter 369 No one's hell

I don't know what to say up here, I've said everything in the past year… EVERYTHING! I should probably go and die in a corner somewhere…

* * *

Chapter 369: No one's hell

It was eleven forty when Captain received a message that there was another death. "_The reaper on Pandora must be a busy person._" Captain thought as he watched the security camera feed, seeing as the technician who was working on the malfunctioning door was killed by what he tried to repair. Those blast doors were supposed to the last line of defense should something slip through the airlock inside.

For through the airlock, there was a guard post and those blast doors, those blast doors however were malfunctioning all the time. Captain wondered why the damaged blast doors were in 'to do' list when he opened the last file concerning the repairs of this facility, the problem with the blast doors was marked with red exclamation marks and someone even bothered to add a date when it got broken, it wasn't really that surprising to see that it got broken a day after they've installed it, but this was actually the first time it worked as intended. It killed someone who was merely thinking of going inside at some point of his life.

The technician was literally smashed by the doors whose releasing mechanism snapped and the doors weighting almost four tons fell on the technician. The doors then proceeded to fall on side, revealing a puddle of blood and something that resembled mashed potatoes. Captain wasn't really that angry that the doors were in much worse state than they were just a few hours ago, for this incident was already dealt with. The place was already clean and the doors were slowly being removed from that place.

"How can we defend this godforsaken place, when even our own equipment keeps killing us?" Captain finally decided to let his frustration out on nobody in particular. The people in the control tower however felt with him, it was really a bad omen when their numbers started to decrease and enemy was still far away, yet the accidents happened in this place, mostly because the captain and the rest of the humans decided to remove the plants which were growing over the hell's gate exterior, not realizing that while they were covering most of the structure's outside wall, they were also keeping many things in place, and so once they were removed the structure whose walls were once cracked by the mighty roots, started to slowly fall apart, making the whole 'repair this thing so we can continue' a little hard for everyone around here, especially the technicians who were now an endangered species.

The soldiers around here started to use jokes like "In my time, being a soldier was the most dangerous work around here, but not now… those goddamn techies, stealing all the fun and all the death for themselves!" It however wasn't really that one sided either, there were still around fifty men in Hell's gate, fifteen of them technicians, five of them being the specialists like the communication officer, switch-flipper, captain and more, the rest of them were soldiers, who were the only thing that was pretty constant around here, the soldiers were either too good to die or there was really no action for them to die in, except that na'vi who was shot on sight just like they were ordered to. The dead na'vi wasn't treated badly however, quite the opposite. "Let's make this day memorable." Somebody said and so the Na'vi hunter got a proper burial, his gravestone was however somewhat rough, it was made from two essential parts, one of them being his bow and the second one was a piece of paper attached to it, saying "Here lies random na'vi, shot on sight."

The grave was not far from the place where he was shot. It was strange to see that the humans bothered to bury the na'vi man, even for his companion who arrived just a few moments ago, noticing the bow stuck in the ground which was recently put there, there was no denying it, the humans have killed him and somebody buried him, it was however strange though, because whoever buried him had to be around the humans, who were apparently shooting everyone and everything. "_They buried him?_**" **The idea was somewhat strange, but there was no time to think about it, for he wasn't there alone.

There were more na'vi who were thirsting for one thing, to get rid of the humans, and so were the thanators who however had a slightly different idea of getting rid of them. The main difference was that na'vi intended to leave humans in one piece and outside of their stomachs. The thanators thought that it was strange not to eat them, especially when it was 12 o'clock already, a perfect time to get some brunch. Rick was there, and so was the better part of the Thanatorish population, but everyone was hidden around the hell's gate, not wanting to blow the perfect plan which still suggested that Rick will simply waltz there and let himself get captured. The luck was on their side as the patrols seemed to change on the noon, and so the seekers went inside along with their strangely moving AMPs.

"[They are no longer there]" Faith said. Yes, even she joined the first fight that was about to occur, there was mostly everyone from the Omaticaya village, except for the elders, the mothers with children, the children and the few humans who had no fighting experience. Jake's logic also dictated that the stealth ops team was counted among those with no fighting experience and so they were also left there, probably tasked with guarding Smokey as he was somewhat reluctant to let Faith go somewhere where she might injure herself. "_Although he seemed more concerned about her getting dirty in the first place_" Rick thought with a smirk on his face.

"[Good, let's do this thing]" He said and then nodded at Jake who nodded back. The na'vi were positioned on the trees, their bows ready, the thanators were mostly in prone position watching the area for anything which might endanger them, Rick or Alpha. It was twenty past twelve when he walked out in the open, the turrets seemed not to mind him and he was glad for that.

"_I knew I shouldn't 'fire' myself like the others did, for I would've been turned into ribbons by now_" Rick thought as he walked over to the hell's gate's gate. He saw it many times, but never before did it feel so ominous, it was like it was a true gate to the hell, and he was about to knock on it, metaphorically of course. There was no need to use his fist to knock on gate this big, so he simply walked over to the console which was certainly past its prime, the camera was damaged and the screen was cracked. He still tried to issue the command to open the gate, but instead of opening it, a voice returned.

"Who's there?" a human voice asked, making Rick uneasy. "_Should I try to pretend that I'm someone else? Should I say my name? What should I do? _"He quickly tried to think but the best sentence he managed to get out of him was

"I'm death and I have come to kill you all!" He said, enhancing it by an evil laughter.

"It wasn't funny yesterday and it isn't funny now George, how did you get out this time? Fell off the wall again?" The voice replied, irritated at first but genuinely amused when saying the 'fell off the wall' part. Rick was for once glad that the camera was broken and that there was this klutz called George who actually managed to survive the fall from those walls.

"Should I call medics this time?" The voice asked and Rick simply said "No", not wanting to elaborate more for his voice might give away that he was no George.

"Alright, be more careful and remember poker at nine o clock Spellman's room…" The voice said before the gate's warning lights turned on, making it clear that the gate was opening. The sound was however muted. There were no alarms which were going to make the obvious even more obvious by trying to rip your ears out. The gate however made enough noise to wake dead, with the only exception of that dead na'vi in the grave outside, for he remained dead even after the noise.

"_Well, that was easier than I've expected…_" Rick thought, waiting for the gate to open completely. When he saw that there was nobody on the other side and just a bunch of AMP pilots with their somewhat impaired AMP suits standing near the hangars, facing away from the gate, he suddenly felt a strange thought creep into his mind.

"_How come we managed to get this far? I mean, they do not even bother looking toward the gate, I could have a Thanatorish army right behind me and they wouldn't see it. Man, it's really hard to feel sorry for them now… _" And with that thought in mind, he turned his face toward the forest and gestured for Jake that it was time for assault. By the time he raised his hand however, someone actually bothered to look toward the gate and saw that there was only one person, making a strange gestures toward the forest and so that particularly observant person bothered to sound off the alarm.

"**Level one alert issued at "Outer gate", code 9, this is not a drill.**"A synthesized voice came from the speakers, alerting everyone that there was an intruder. In that instant, the clocks hit the 12:22 and in that very moment, the assault began. The thanators raced toward the opening, while the na'vi were climbing the outer wall using the cracks in the walls left there by the aggressive vines. It was quite a spectacle, the gate began closing but it was too slow to close before at least two dozens of thanators were inside, by that time however Rick was lying on the ground, bleeding from his shoulder as the soldiers wasted no time and tried to shoot him, but shooting with regular guns at that distance was hard, especially when Rick was proving just how quickly can he get behind some cover after being shoot at.

He never really noticed that there were boxes near the gate, but he was thankful for them as they've provided at least partial cover. Rick was armed with a standard issue rifle which he managed to get from the weapon stockpile in Omaticaya tree, truth to be told there was only this standard issue, combat shotgun and two pistols. The combat shotgun was held by Bruce while the pistol belonged to František, both of them managing to get inside the fence. There was a big problem however, the turrets were working, not all of them though, but those who did proved to be quite a challenge for the na'vi who tried to destroy them as fast as possible, but it wasn't really that easy, one arrow wasn't enough and neither were two, it took at least five arrows shot into precise places to disable the turret.

Meanwhile the seeker one and two were shooting wildly on the thanators. It was however as hopeless as it sounded, the other seekers knew better than that and rushed toward the hangar doors, while letting the other two AMP pilots who were near the hangar doors fight for themselves. There were also seven other soldiers in their own AMP suits but they were scattered all around the base, when facing several angry thanators, they were really no match for them, especially when the thanators managed to surprise them.

"CLOSE THE DOORS! CLOSE THE DOORS!" Seeker four yelled at the confused technician who was working near the airlock, when he however heard the roar coming from outside, he quickly ran toward the button which was meant for emergencies. The thanators were getting closer, and the sounds of the turrets firing were slowly disappearing, one by one, the turrets were once again rendered useless. Alpha who was among those who managed to get there was the one who was heading toward the Hangar doors, trying to intercept those who tried to hide, but before he could get to them, the doors closed in front of him, and even after hitting the doors several times, they didn't move at all.

Rick, who slowly came out of his cover when he heard that there was no more fighting going on around here, looked around. In a matter of one minute, many lives were extinguished. At least 9 human soldiers were dead. Rick couldn't be sure if that was the final number though, he only counted the AMP husks, which were torn to shreds. There were also two heavily injured thanators lying near the said AMPs, Seventeen injured na'vi and total number of three dead on their side, one thanator and two na'vi who were shot by the turrets. The RDA however, had no survivors outside the base.

"Call Charybdis, tell them we're being slaughtered out here" Captain said, sighing heavily.

"Tell Commodore that I request 'PTP' in twenty minutes or on my mark." Captain said while rubbing his eyes, watching through the security cameras what was going on outside.

"_To hell with that, we weren't prepared for that …_"

* * *

Well, as much as I know that you guys love this story (citation needed)  
I'm going to tell you that there won't be any chapter tomorrow… Sorry guys…

Answers to readers

-Yukidog: I know, I make them :-P

-Hideout writer: You're right, there is no randomness in the world, it's all in my story (possible cake and spoilers)

-N7: Well, things might be interesting.

-The stone tiger: Oh come on, everybody knows already!

-Na'viBambi: That… was a little too graphic (cake)… what the hell.  
"Online reviews are not rated by Skreetz"

Well, now that we're past the rabbit thingy, it is time to post this!


	372. Chapter 370 No one's funny airlock

…Never gonna give you up, never gonna get you down, never gonna run around and desert you…

* * *

Chapter 370: No one's funny airlock

The airlock, the only thing that separated the two sides who wanted to get rid of each other, each side wanted to do that in slightly different way. While Captain and his men just wanted to kill every last thanator and na'vi out there and then proceed with lynching Rick and his two human friends. Rick as usually wanted to simply let them leave if they were willing, but they weren't and so he was going to shoot them until they are willing.

Rick however knew that the airlock was only that big, and that there was no way in hell that the thanators could get through the outer airlock, sure Thanty got inside, but that was only thanks to the fact that the Hangar's airlock was bigger than the airlock leading to the front, the avatar airlock near their compound was big enough for the thanators, but they wouldn't get far inside into the base for that section was isolated from the rest of it by human sized airtight doors, which were especially made to make it hard even for Avatars to go through them. Rick therefore decided that the thanators will have a special role.

"[Guard this place, we're going in]" Rick said, letting Alpha know that he'll be getting in only with a small strike team, which consisted of two waves, as there wasn't enough space to get through the airlock at once. First wave was of course Rick, Bruce, František and Tarya. The second wave should be Jake and whoever he picks to go with him. The first strike force prepared their weapons, and boldly stepped toward the airlock. Rick ensured that they won't try to poison him by putting on an exopack which was conveniently placed right next to airlock. There were several others placed there in case that you went out and suddenly found your exopack malfunctioning and yourself suffocating. He put it on and cycled the airlock to open it on his side. Jake and Alpha walked toward him, obviously wanting to wish him good luck.

"I'll be right behind you, but for those few moments, you'll be on your own" Jake said in not so reassuring way, making Rick more nervous than he already was. There was a high probability of several machine guns placed behind the airlock, waiting for unsuspecting visitors to get blown to pieces.

"[I do not like this, if you wish for us to help you, then you will take one of us with you there]" Alpha obviously didn't want to wish Rick luck, he wanted to make a demand, a demand that wasn't easily met.

"[Well, then we'll need a thanator who will fit in there.]" Rick said, looking at the thanators who were around, but Alpha didn't have to look around to see who was small enough for this relatively small airlock.

"[Come here young one!] Alpha ordered a thanator who was oddly familiar. Rick tried to remember where he saw this thanator, but he couldn't remember, even though it was just recently when he met her, he even spoke to her, and now she was known under the name "Faith"

"[What can I do for you Alpha?]" She asked while bowing slightly, Alpha waited until she was finished with the bowing and then he spoke his mind.

"[You will go with them.]" He said plainly and she growled in acknowledgement.

"Jake, you'll take her inside." Rick said to Jake who looked at his new team member. He didn't put too much faith in Faith, as she seemed to be twice as big as the cubs, measuring 2.1 meters approximately in height. She was certainly an adult, but a young one to be precise, just like 20 years old human, mature but still young.

"Sure thing, now go" Jake said to Rick who knew that time was precious around here and so he got into the Airlock along with František, Bruce and Tarya. Too late did Rick realize that if they tried to poison them, then they will only poison Tarya, for her face wasn't compatible with the exopacks and so she had to enter without one. The airlock was already cycling when Rick realized that. The pressure changed and the room was filled with good old oxygen, no xenon, no toxicity, just good old fashioned air. The doors started to open and Rick immediately tried to see through it if there was something or someone on the other side, there certainly was someone on the other side, and he or she was strong, as the muscular hands covered in armor suggested. The alarm was still going off as he noticed the airlock opening. It was a male, around thirty five years old, brown eyes, and armored one, holding rather big machinegun without any problems.

"So you have come." The man said while aiming toward the airlock, Rick, František and Bruce also aimed at him, while Tarya prepared an arrow.

"You might remember me Rick, It's me, Ilya." Ilya said while grinning. His helmet didn't conceal his face like the Stealth ops did. One could see his hazelnut brown eyes and dyed blond hair. It was an imposing person anyone would remember, but Rick wasn't just anyone, and so he had the right to forget this guy, and that's exactly what he did.

"Who are you again?" Rick asked, making Ilya laugh.

"Maybe you'll remember me when I say 'what was that Maggot? FIFTY PUSHUPS RIGHT NOW! Or I'll shoot you in your sorry face!'" Now this was something Rick remembered clearly, the RDA drill instructor who was one of the few soldiers left on Earth as the drill instructors for the fresh cannon fodder.

"Drill instructor Ilya Milawiczskij" Rick said no hate in his voice, but he hated that guy, he hated him so much that he actually forgot about him.

"I was the one who approved you getting here, and I'll be the one who will get you hrgk!" Ilya suddenly stopped in mid sentence, as his body was entered by a wooden arrow, which flew right through him, proving once again that no armor was too sturdy for Na'vi weapons. Ilya was about to shoot when a second arrow entered his body. That's when he collapsed on the ground, lying in a pool of his own blood.

"I see we have much in common Rick… Although Alexi would've shot him fifteen seconds earlier…" František said with a smile on his face while Bruce only relaxed. It was Rick who turned to face Tarya who was now in relaxed pose.

"_**He was going to attack you**_" Was her argument, which was of course justified as Ilya was really intending to attack but shooting a guy mid sentence was just rude. Rick was about to say something to her but the airlock doors started to close again, hiding the gory scene in front of them from their eyes. It was then when Rick realized that they were still standing in the airlock. "_Great, now we'll be wasting time this way_" Rick thought, waiting as the pressure changed and the outer doors opened.

"What the… Why aren't you guys inside?" Jake asked, wondering why Rick was still in the airlock.

"Because you cycled it man, and we had some troubles getting out…" Rick said, and before Jake could say anything more, Rick pressed the 'cycle the airlock' button to cycle it once again. The doors closed once again and the whole airlock got pressurized, once again getting rid of the toxic things that could kill normal human and letting them inside. Rick expected that there would be another guard there, once again preventing him and his strike force from getting out of there, and he was right.

This time however there were no words needed, when the airlock opened, Bruce's status could be described as 'red' for that was the liquid flowing from his belly, he caught one when the doors opened and he fell to the ground, clutching his side. František immediately knew that there were trouble ahead even without seeing them and so he fired his sidearm, using the opening airlock doors as the temporal cover, the enemy was hidden at the end of the corridor, hiding behind the corner, shooting from a standard issue gun. Rick quickly ducked down to get at least some protection from the incoming fire while Tarya didn't wait for anything and quickly exited the airlock, getting to the guard-post which was directly to the left from the airlock. The guard post was just a small room where the guard usually sat, but not now.

The only guard who was there was already shooting at them and was at the end of the corridor. He had an advantage of Rick and his strike force being in the open, so shooting blindly down the corridor still had some effects. Rick got grazed by the bullet and Bruce got shot in the leg too, adding an insult to injury which was already life threatening. He was bleeding all over the place, yet he still managed to get his combat shotgun back into his hands and shoot toward the end of the corridor, the shotgun pellets weren't lethal if they bounced off the wall, but they still hurt as hell. The guard who was crouching behind the corner fell to the side and František quickly got rid of him using a single bullet, he however wasn't feeling merciful today, and so instead of getting shot in the head, the guard got shot in the neck.

"Scream and I might make it painless for you" František taunted the man who was already dead.

"Man, don't taunt the dead, it's just not right!" Rick said while clutching his side. When Tarya saw that the man was really dead and that he posed no threat, she averted her eyes from the dead enemies and instead looked at the allies who seemed to be injured, but what was most important, even Rick was injured, and made her fear for his well being and it also made her rush toward him, to see if he was really alright as he tried to look or if he was gravely injured. He of course wasn't he was the second most injured person around here, for František seemed to be alright, it was Bruce who was bleeding all over the airlock, which by the way once again started cycling.

"For crying out loud man!" Rick complained that Jake was once again too fast to cycle the airlock, and it was his face he saw after the airlock once again opened.

"You still there?" Jake asked, now not believing his own eyes.

"Yeah, but this time you can take care of Bruce, for he got shot when the airlock left us vulnerable for the second time… "Rick said, now getting really angry.

"Stop arguing, seize medical bay and get a sexy nurse!" Were the words said by the injured soldier who was lying inside the airlock.

"He's right!" Rick said, helping Jake get him out of the airlock, once Bruce was out there, the na'vi started to take care of him, for every na'vi had a small pouch filled with small amount of the goo, it was Jake's idea, as the goo seemed to have both regenerative but also disinfecting properties. As Bruce received the na'vi equivalent of first aid, Rick was about to cycle the airlock when a certain thanatoress decided that she could help, and that she could prove that she was indeed somewhat small.

"[I'll go with you instead of him]" Faith said, getting into the airlock with Rick, František and Tarya. Things got a little bit tight but Rick still had enough space to do things like cycling the airlock or preparing for another fight.

"_If there are any other soldiers out there who will attack us, I swear I'll bite off their faces!_" Faith thought, not knowing that this was exactly the same thought that went through Rick's mind as he was really angry at everything around him right now. "_Screw this!_" Rick thought after the airlock opened, revealing two dead humans at the end of the corridor.

"_I really want to kill somebody right now. I guess I'll have to find them first…_"

* * *

Whoa, that's really unlike Rick… Just want to go in there and kill people, it must be a side effect of changing pressures far too often…

Answers to readers

-Forgotten shock trooper: You don't need to login to review my story… Your argument is invalid (lol)

-Hideout Writer: You what?

-Na'viBambi: Think of the consequences man! Human and thanator, six legs and two of them… the resulting baby would be tripod… or centaur (depends if is minus or division when it comes to number of legs, let's ask some bioengineer!)

-N7: I might not be able to get that much words… (*Pie)

*While it's not the cake, it still might be lie…

The sadistic massacre continues tomorrow!


	373. Chapter 371 No one's trench

So I played this GAME, and I got pwned… I just LOST THE GAME… (And so did you just right now)

* * *

Chapter 371: No one's trench

It was like crossing the road, you looked to the left, and it was clear, you then looked to the right, and it was also clear, just to be sure, you looked to the left again and it was still clear, but when you tried to cross the road, the bad thing happened. Rick indeed looked on both sides of the corridor before going forward, both sides were empty until he actually tried to cross this crossroads, he was immediately attacked by a soldiers who were standing at end of one corridor.

Rick heard the bullets swishing through the air around him, and he was actually glad that he could hear them, for the swishing bullets never killed anyone, it was always those silent ones which entered your body with a wet sound. Instead of returning fire however, he decided to jump to cover, and that was backward. He ended up in Tarya's embrace as František shoot the combat shotgun which he from Bruce who no longer needed it. Shooting a shotgun behind corner was easy, and you had a high probability of hitting something, but unbeknownst to František who was trained with pistols and submachine guns as a member of security on a science vessel,sShooting the combat shotguns with one hand could easily break your wrist, František learned it the hard way, the recoil did injure his hand, but to what extent he didn't know, the only thing he knew was that there was a sharp pain in his wrist and that it forced him to drop the gun.

"Do prdele!*" He cried out as he held his wrist. The soldiers on the end of the corridor immediately taunted him.

"Did you hear that? I've injured a Chinese guy!" he said to his fellow soldier who was hiding behind the other corner there.

"Let's kill him" Was the answer along with the nod toward the first soldier, both of them peeked to see what was in the corridor and they didn't believe their eyes. There was something black speeding toward them, and before the first soldier could react, he felt a sharp pain in his whole body, which quickly passed, he however witnessed things for what would many biologist give their monthly salary, he witnessed firsthand how the Thanatorish digestive system worked, he however didn't shared the scientific enthusiasm of those biologists for it was only his head traveling through there, he however didn't have enough time to observe it fully as he died, hearing the horrified screams and gunshots which were only slightly muffled by his surroundings.

Faith certainly did a good job on getting rid of those soldiers, proving once again that the thanators were Pandora's fleshy tanks. Rick however didn't have time to witness the grace with which Faith ripped those soldiers to shreds as he was too busy being shot at from the other side of the corridor, he caught a bullet in his hand, crying out in pain. Tarya was also shot, but her wound didn't prevent her from returning the favor and impaling the soldier, who was immediately forced to let go of his weapon, as well as his life as he now had a sharp object sticking out of him.

"Behind you!" František cried out shooting another person who was ready to kill both Tarya and Rick.

"We're in the open! We need to get to some cover!" Rick cried out, making Faith look back and see that her companions were getting shot at, in a matter of few seconds she traveled back and followed the retreating group which was heading toward the prison block. They weren't heading that way because they've wanted, but because the other corridors seemed to be occupied by soldiers who were more than willing to give their lives for their employers. The retreating group was however pursued, and many bullets have tried to take their lives from them. The bullets fired from hip, as the RDA soldiers were more like wild cowboys than actually soldiers.

"Aaagh!" František cried out as he caught a bullet and fell to the ground. Rick tried to help him up but he too caught a bullet in his hip. Tarya and Faith however didn't stop, they've continued behind the nearest corner which was going to offer at least some protection from the bullets which were burying in Faith's rear. Once they've went behind the corner, Tarya noticed that Rick was missing.

"_**By Eywa!**_" She cried out and quickly went back, arrow prepared to kill whoever would dare to attack Rick. She released her arrow, only to kill the last of the five pursuers, there were many human bodies lying on the ground, and there was Jake, Ney'tiri and two other na'vi hunters standing at the end of the corridor.

"_**Finally caught up with you guys**_" Jake said, not noticing Rick lying on the ground with František, as their groaning sounded approximately the same as the groaning of the soldiers who were so unlucky to stay alive after getting shot an arrow.

"_**Rick!**_" Tarya cried out as she rushed toward her injured love.

"I'm alive, but that bullet is pain in the ass… quite literally!" Rick groaned, as Jake noticed that there was Rick lying on the floor.

"You got injured too? Man, you suck at fighting… "Jake said, getting elbowed by Ney'tiri who knew that this was neither the time nor the place for making these jokes.

"Screw you too man." Rick replied as he tried to stand up, he however seemed to have some problems with that. Jake suspected that the problems may be related to the hole in his rear, which was showing just how deeply he was committed to his cause.

"_**I'm okay. I'll just have problems with walking.**_" Rick said to Tarya who was afraid that Rick might die, and it was not too far from the truth, as humans could die from one bullet entering their bodies, having two meant that they might die even faster, or that they were rather resilient. Rick proved to be the latter as he made a step without anyone helping him. František on the other hand couldn't say the same, as the bullet which he caught proved to be one of those which went straight through, leaving a hole in his side, a hole which was bleeding rather vigorously.

"_**Let's get them to infirmary. Hopefully we'll be able to help them there!**_" Jake suggested as he picked up František, letting Tarya help Rick, as it was her mate who needed help. Once the injured people were all in hands of na'vi, Jake looked around to remember where exactly they were, they were near the prison block, which was not far away from the living quarters and science bay, meaning that the med bay was to the left then across the two crossroads and then to the right.

"Let's go" He said, motioning for Faith to follow. The na'vi then started running. It was a long run, and they've had lot of ground to cover. It was however harder than that, for there were several soldiers who were willing to slow them down, even if it meant their deaths. There was even a soldier who was about to throw a grenade, luckily Rick himself managed to get rid of that stupid idea along with the hand which was holding the grenade in attempt to arm it. It would've been a disaster if the grenade detonated, for the walls were lined with pipes containing oxygen and several other gases, along with water and fuel, that could result with an enormous explosion which could take half of the hell's gate away, that is if they were unlucky.

If they were lucky, there would be only a grenade blowing them to bits instead of a whole base blowing them to bits. It was when they were running around the path which lead to elevator which was supposed to take anyone who would dare to ride it to the communication tower, which was also known as 'the place where the bad guys were hiding' and that was also why Rick struggled to get free of Tarya's hold, as he managed to get his feet on the ground he said

"_**If we don't finish this now, more of us will die… **_"Rick said, managing to sound just as dramatic as he intended. This sentence made everyone stop in the T shaped corridor. It was a hard choice: Should they go toward the infirmary and then try to remove the bullets from the humans or should they try to attack the command center? That was a question which needed a quick answer.

Meanwhile in the tower, captain was getting more and more restless. The hell's gate was surrounded by a bunch of angry animals, and there were na'vi in the compound, and judging by the reports he got from the squads themselves along with the few cameras which the enemy missed, there were already four squads dead, and the enemy just got injured. Things were getting really bad, but there was also a brighter side of this. He was waiting for a reply from Charybdis, the request he placed should be like revenge. He knew that he couldn't win against that many thanators and na'vi, and so he requested an artillery strike which would be enough to get rid of them, along with the hell's gate in doing so.

"This is Charybdis, your request has been denied…" The comm. officer on Charybdis said, making Captain yell at top of his lungs

"WHAT?" He asked through the microphone.

"Commodore however authorized an airstrike, two gunships, full payload…"

"Well, send them right now!" Captain yelled again, hearing a low hum behind him, the soldiers standing right next to his office as well as soldiers standing right next to the elevator, have prepared in front of the elevator as he was the source of hum, it hummed when it moved from the first floor to up here, and even the elevator music could've been heard. Everybody was ready to kill anything inhabiting the elevator at the moment it appeared there, when the metallic doors opened, everybody was ready to shoot, but the elevator was empty.

"Search it!" Captain ordered and two men went inside, looking in the elevator with their guns. Once they were sure that it was empty, they've turned around and said "Clear" in union, both of them however died in union too, as the elevator started to close, two shots cut through the air, hitting both soldiers in the neck. It was almost a certain death as František killed them from 3 meters distance.

"Die you son of a b****" he yelled before the elevator started to descend once again. Once the elevator was down, Jake immediately went inside and helped František, who was hiding on the elevator get back inside.

"Took two of those bastards but I bet they saw me, saw five of them, but there may be more" František said as Jake helped him down. "Now get me a goddamned medic!"

"Sure thing man…" Jake said as he held František, who couldn't move around because of his injuries, in his manly arms.

"If you tell anyone you've been holding me like that, you will be next."

"Just don't tell Ney'tiri I held you like that" Jake said, handling him over to Ney'tiri who smiled when she heard that.

"Okay what now?" Rick asked, not sure what kind of trap could they send up there now…

"Now? We'll get something bulletproof and use it as a cover" Jake however had a plan all along, and so instead of getting all the humans into the infirmary, only František, Ney'tiri and one hunter went there, while Rick, Tarya, Faith, Jake and another hunter decided to check if the metallic table from the cafeteria would fit inside the elevator, they however didn't get far, for there was another squad who found them and who were actually skilled when it came to shooting.

"_**Aaagh!**_" The na'vi hunter gurgled as his neck was pierced.

"Oh god!" Jake yelled when he also felt a burning sensation in his guts…

* * *

Ouch, it looks like they are getting wasted out there, and not in the cool way… They are getting wasted in the 'bullet in guts' kind of way!

Translations: * Do prdele: "shit" (literally: to ass)

Answers to readers

-Hideout Writer: "Okay, you go on and do that while we'll get rid of the RDA" Rick says and then he shoots at RDA_Soldier_no.33562

-N7: that was completely random wasn't it?

-na'viBambi: Well, I'm somewhat okay with everything except the last paragraph.

-Dragonrider101: Just wow?

Yeah, that's it.

Read&Review&repeat!


	374. Chapter 372 No one's hit points

This chapter will be speed-written as I'll be training for tomorrow's contest in writing on keyboard, so there is a high probability of me posting this chapter way too early!

* * *

Chapter 372: No one's hit points

Rick's and Jake's squad wasn't the only squad which laid traps with intent of killing their enemies, apparently there was a squad under the command of the captain who was in the control tower, skilled enough to actually try to wipe out Rick's and Jake's squad in one decisive strike.

It seemed like they would actually succeed, as they've already managed to kill a na'vi hunter, heavily injure Jake, who was bleeding all over the place and before Rick could react, he got smacked into face with the standard issue rifle's butt, making him fall on the ground, forcing him to embrace the unconsciousness once again, even though he tried to resist it. The rifle was however great at convincing people to either die or to get unconscious, leaving Rick little choice in that matter. Before he slipped to unconsciousness however, he heard a scream. It was a scream so piercing that he was wondering who actually could scream like that. It was something between a painful roar and schoolgirl's scream. He however didn't have any time to think about it as he simply passed out, lying there on the metallic floor while a puddle of his own blood.

Meanwhile Ney'tiri arrived with František and the hunter to the infirmary, which seemed to be somewhat full. It was a strange thing to see, there were many injured soldiers with different injuries, but the most common ones were bullets in various body parts, and in one case, in every part of his body, or there were those more serious ones when the bullets were exchanged for slightly poisoned arrows. Ney'tiri literally walked into a room full of soldiers who were either too crippled to react accordingly, or they weren't even conscious. There were however several men who were able to react, but those were easily distinguishable, as they were wearing completely different clothing. František immediately recognized them as medics, but Ney'tiri was sure that they were cooks, considering just how much blood was on their aprons.

"Holy sh*t!" One of the medics screamed as he quickly took cover behind one of the beds, using the person who just died as a meat-shield.

"A kruci*" František said, looking around the place.

"_**put down your bow Timek**_" Ney'tiri said, trying to make the hunter who was with her relax, it however didn't work as she intended for one of the medics actually managed to get a pistol from the holster of one of the heavily injured soldiers. The soldiers themselves were unable to defend them and so it was the doctor's duty to try to save his patient's life, in this situations, nobody really cared if you used a scalpel to remove the bullet from your patient, or used a pistol to add a bullet into those who were trying to endanger the lives of the said patient.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" The doctor yelled while holding the borrowed pistol in his hand, aiming in the general direction of the na'vi and their human patient.

"No, you put it down before you poke out someone's eye with that!" František said as he aimed his own pistol toward the doctor who was obviously new in the whole 'I'm a policeman with a pistol' situation.

"You are not going to shoot, because you know that we'll kill every last one of you along with the injured ones if you don't." František obviously bluffed but Ney'tiri and her hunter friend didn't think so while Ney'tiri just looked dangerous, because her arms were occupied by holding František, the hunter right next to her prepared to shoot. The tension in this room could be only rivaled by the smell of blood and stench of death. With every passing second those doctors wasted, their patients were slowly dying. The two doctors who were obviously aware of that decided to try their diplomatic skills in order to save more lives.

"Please, just go away, we won't report you or anything, just don't kill anyone and let us work" One of them said, earning surprised looks from his colleagues.

"That's what we intend to do, except the leaving part, you see." František said, pointing at his own wounds.

"Is it wise to let them treat you?" Ney'tiri asked František who looked up to face her.

"I don't have much choice now do I?" He asked her with a painful expression on his face, letting her know that he'll be soon passing to the other side if somebody doesn't help him. The fact that the doctors might realize where their loyalties lie and try to kill him, wasn't making his decision any lighter, but his body demanded an immediate medical attention.

"Then we'll make sure nobody will try to hurt you" the hunter said with awkward accent, but he said it in English nonetheless.

"You are of course willing to help him right?" Ney'tiri walked over to a doctor, towering above him in an intimidating stance.

"Of course!" The doctor said without hesitation, there weren't even signs of fear in his voice, and that was what surprised Ney'tiri even more. Apparently, those humans didn't think like RDA, they thought completely different. It was like they weren't part of the RDA at all, but their clothes dared to disagree, bearing a logo of RDA on every piece of clothing they wore, even the portable masks which were serving as both rebreather and face masks, bore an RDA logo.

"Priorities William, priorities, first let's take care of the sergeant here!" Other doctor said and so František was once again just left there, waiting in line for the treatment.

"_I swear, just like back on earth, or at any other clinic, you'll have to wait in line until you either decide to walk it off, or you die._" František thought while lying on the bed which was more than comfortable, but it was slowly getting wet and everything was starting to get dizzy.

"He's dead…just try to patch up those with highest probability of survival!" The doctor who was holding the pistol just a few moments ago decided. Making a decision like this was always really hard, especially if you thought about the consequences. You were literally trying to be a god, deciding who will live and who will not. That was however hard thing, for they weren't just doctors, they were human beings as well. There were their friends among the dying as well as among those recently deceased. František was however one of those who were selected among those who had the highest probability of survival and therefore he was treated quickly, but certainly not painlessly as he was found too weak to be able to survive narcosis without actually lowering his chances of survival.

Ney'tiri was amazed by the skill those humans shown, it was like watching an artisan create things much faster than anyone else, not to mention that they were also usually better. The sewing for example, after the bullets were out, the doctors started sewing the holes together, and they did that rather quickly. Not leaving too much space for groans and painful yelps as the really thin sewing needle went through the skin, pulling the wound together. While the medicine certainly improved since the humans first ventured outside their own galaxy, the sewing needles were still there, only much smaller and thus more precise and less painful, the thread was also improved, not actually just holding the stitches together but also helping to regenerate much faster. In a matter of few minutes, František was all patched up, except for dizziness which was rather persistent, but it was because of the blood loss, he also had to drink something tasting like a rotten apples mixed with something which came through several digesting systems. It smelled horrible, it tasted horrible. František was wondering what that thing really was, for it certainly smelled like it could kill somebody.

"What the hell was that?" He asked, jumping out of the bed while holding his throat.

"Does it matter? You're standing aren't you?" The doctor said, eyeing the na'vi who seemed to be surprised beyond measure that the person who was unable to stand just a few moments ago, was standing on his own legs.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt!" František noticed.

"It will hurt like hell in few hours, so I suggest you get out of here" the doctor said while his colleagues helped to get an arrow from a dying soldier, only to have him operated on the spot. It was like those three doctors were just one being with six arms and precision of a genetic engineer who just assembled DNA. The soldier was put together through usage of modern medicine, and then his body was closed with the sewing kit, only to have him die on their hands. "God damn it!" One of the doctors yelled, quickly running to another patient, while the other one tried to bring the soldier back to life for approximately one minute.

"Thank you doc, I'll never forget what you did for me" František said, feeling like crap when he actually recognized the soldier, it was the one who was shot by Tarya who tried to protect František just a few moments ago, apparently he didn't die from the impalement, he died because his body couldn't survive long enough.

"Let's go" František said, motioning for the hunter and Ney'tiri who was still surprised to see him walking around like that.

"What about them?" The hunter asked, but before František could reply, Ney'tiri just shook her head, leaving through the doors.

"Rick!" Something was trying to wake up Rick, but he felt like when he first drank axis of evil, he felt completely smashed. He however knew he had to stand up, no matter what was going on around him, he could feel every hair on his head standing, yet he couldn't see. He however quickly stood up, only to start falling again. This time however he was caught before he could hit the ground.

"Unghh" he moaned as his sight slowly returned. He was being held by someone and facing Tarya who was bleeding.

"_I don't want her to bleed!_" Rick realized that, but there was more important question, why were the walls covered in blood, and who the hell was holding him.

"Easy there buddy!" František said, helping Rick up, letting him look around as he quickly realized where he actually was.

"I…what happened?" He asked before he spotted Faith, bleeding from her side, huffing, her face was covered in blood and he could swear that he saw someone's hand on her head.

"No gory details please" Rick immediately added, obviously feeling well enough to make jokes like that.

"Sorry, wasn't here" František said, noticing that Rick was once again loosing balance, but before he could actually catch him, Rick fell, but not on the ground but into Tarya's embrace.

"Oh well" František said, looking at the two love birds. It was always nice to see something like that, all the death that surrounded them didn't seem to affect those two who were still feeling the love between them, despise their injury and all the pain that was all around them.

"Wait, we don't have time for interspecies make out session, we need to get rid of whoever is in charge here!" František suddenly snapped back, interrupting those two who were almost kissing each other.

"Alright!" Rick said, as if he completely forgot about Tarya who was a little disappointed that he didn't kiss her. He then tried to walk, only to find out that he was unable to stand without help. While František and Tarya were concentrating on Rick however, Jake was also being picked up, but his injuries didn't seem that grave, he just got knocked out like by the soldier whose legs were lying in the corner, so he didn't have any problems with standing up.

"Oh god, the pain!" Rick suddenly moaned, as the feeling returned to his limbs completely.

"Great, so let's go back to the infirmary!" František said with excitement in his voice, and so the group which looked like they've got out of some horror movie, set out toward the infirmary

* * *

Yeah, chapter is early and it's longer… or at least I think so, I can certainly write faster if I really want, but then again, I can't "think" faster…

Translations:* a kruci = "damn" (no literal translation available)

Answers to readers:

-Na'viBambi: There will be no stillborn babies, I have a way to make sure that they'll be healthy little fellas "You are referring to me, am I right?" Sure thing!

-Hideout writer: Overkill isn't always better…

-Dragonrider101 : alright

-N7: I promise I won't kill her ("Broken Promises" by Element Eighty playing in background)

-Nameless ghoul: Ghouls can't die of old age, you have all eternity to read my story.

-Forgotten shock trooper: I'll drink to that!

Well, that's for today, let's post it!


	375. Chapter 373 No one doesn't think so

Well, the new chapter has arrived. Let's see what will happen today.

* * *

Chapter 373: No one doesn't think so.

"I swear! There were not that many soldiers in the base in the first place!" One of the doctors said after he patched up Rick just like he patched up František before.

"Don't bet on it… hey, why don't we ask the culprits?" The other doctor said, looking at the group of humanoids, as Jake appointed Faith to guard the doors, for it might be inappropriate to bring Thanator who seems to be able to eat anything into a room which was literally lined with bodies, be they alive or not.

"I didn't kill anybody, yet." Rick seemed to be complaining, but the doctors who took it the other way around decided to react to this.

"You just went and made our jobs much easier." One doctor said but the other one immediately jabbed him with his elbow.

"He's not happy about it… god when will you finally pull the head out of your ass and actually start listening to how people say things?" The other doctor said, making the first one look at him with confusion. While they were working like one being, they certainly didn't think as one, it was like many headed dragon having a bloody argument with their other heads.

"I promise there won't be much more patients today." Rick said in somewhat apologetic voice. His resolve slowly withering away as he saw all the death they've already caused concentrated on one place. "_But to free Pandora from humans, you were bound to boil some eggs… or something along those lines_" He thought not actually wanting to get all poetic about it.

"That's because you cannot bring more of them, because almost every f**king person from around here is lying either here, or in the mortuary which we've set up over there… If I had the power to kill you without endangering more patients by getting myself killed in progress, I would do so." The doctor said, no longer being able to hold his emotions at bay. He knew that Rick was behind this, yet he couldn't do anything because he had a small army behind him, and only god knows what will that army do without its leader, if he even tried to hurt Rick in any way, he would have to deal with the overly concerned na'vi female who was treating Rick more like a teddy bear than actual leader.

"I'm sorry, but it is either them or us." Rick said, making the Doctor almost tear out his hair, if it wasn't covered.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell are you talking about man? You touched in the head or something? You are one of us, you are a human!" Doctor pointed out the obvious, but Rick just shook his head.

"No longer, I am no longer human." Rick said, making the doctors look at him while working on the last few patients who were in critical state.

"Oh yeah? You look pretty human to me." Doctor said while taking the metallic tool of unknown purpose into his hand and showing it to Rick, mostly because it could be used as a mirror.

"Look, small nose, no big eyes, round ears…looks human to me" Doctor said, but Rick refused to look at that object.

"Well, how about this?" Rick asked, pulling his shirt up, revealing the blue which was covering the side where he was shot before.

"Oh I see! How could I have been so blind my entire life? I can change my race by putting some f**king paint on my side!" Doctor screamed in Rick's face, making Jake who was talking with the doctor whose patient was stabilized and treated, get a little bit jumpy, actually pulling his knife from the sheath on his chest. He however quickly stopped acting all nervous and put it back.

"That's no paint, that's a tissue. I was shot there by a shotgun."

"Yeah yeah, and that guy over there will tell his children how he fought thousands of na'vi, and only one actually managed to cut his hand off… Always exaggerating, if you got shot by a shotgun to make holes that big, you would die, no matter what." The doctor said, throwing his hands up, not actually wanting to continue in this weird conversation.

"But he did." Jake said, making the doctors stare at him instead.

"He what?" The doctors looked confused, if he was dead then how come he was standing there.

"He died, and got buried." It was Tarya's turn to explain things as the other doctor removed the bullet from her. This was too strange even for the doctor who was trying to stitch it so his hand actually missed the place where the stitch was supposed to be almost for a whole millimeter! He however didn't have to be precise since it was na'vi who was being treated. Besides, he wasn't trained to make stitches on the blue people. It was harder to stitch them together thanks to their height. Even thought Tarya was sitting on the ground, it was still like treating a standing man.

"That is correct, I was killed by Sarge on Scylla, shot there and bled to death, only to get another chance from Eywa who fixed my body." Rick said, making the doctor look at him with disbelief.

"I can't believe it… how much brainwashing they put you through?" Doctor said, obviously not being okay with the whole 'I just respawned!' bullsh*t.

"I wasn't…" Rick didn't get enough time to explain himself as the doctor decided to be rude.

"Sorry pall, I'm no psychiatrist, I'm a surgeon and a good one, and I don't care about your fairy tales, so please, stand up, and if you kindly looked over there, you would see the doors, now be a good little mentally unstable patient and walk away with your army of killing machines, letting us contemplate the last moments of our lives as you will certainly return and kill us all because it's na'vi thing." The doctor said with increasing amount of rage in his voice, he was so angry at Rick that actually the other doctors had to walk over to him and try to calm him down saying "Thomas, calm down, or do I need to remind you about your weak heart?" That seemed to work on the angry doctor, whose name was apparently Thomas.

"Why am I even stressed? We just have a psychopath brainwashed by na'vi and intending to kill us all." The doctor said, chuckling to himself. It seemed like he was slowly going insane but he was sane alright. It was Rick who was insane, or at least according to him, and that made Rick think about what he was doing once more.

"Violence isn't what I wanted. Humans need to leave this planet, for they cannot coexist with na'vi in peace." Rick said, trying to sound calming, not actually wanting to hurt the doctor who was, according to his colleagues, having some sort of heart condition, but he utterly sucked at that.

"You don't want violence eh? Well, then everything is alright because I also don't want violence… But there is a f**king bloodthirsty thanator behind those doors and piles of corpses lying behind those doors." Doctor said, wildly gesturing toward the doors. Rick however swallowed all the anger that was building inside of him. The na'vi did nothing to stop this argument, they were only prepared to end it should it result in violence, not to mention that they were still looking at the injured soldiers, because some of them moved, even if it was just a finger or turning their heads.

"You know why I died?" Rick asked, making the doctor go all 'not this crap again' on him.

"I died on Scylla, an underwater mining facility after I tried to approach their overseer diplomatically. It ended up with me, the overseer, and the head of their security dying, along with many others who had nothing to do with that, and why? Because the RDA doesn't want to stop mining here, because they don't want to stop destroying everything around them." Rick tried to talk some sense into the doctor, who was listening to his every word, mostly because he wanted to see what kind of psychopath was standing right in front of him.

"You self-righteous bastard!" The doctor said, his face turning red. "They had every right to stop you, for stopping the mining operations means losing their jobs!" The doctor said and then paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "Is your job worth dying for? How many species do you intend to kill as the part of your job?" Rick asked the Doctor who stopped, as if he was going to think about it.

"Why do I waste my time with you? You obviously found your purpose in your life… I'll just hope that your life will be one of the shorter ones" The doctor said while turning away from Rick. "I'm going to grab some pills to stop my pump from aching like that" He said, but before he walked away, one of the doctors whistled at him "Thomas, Pills here!" He said while throwing the pills over to Thomas who caught them.

"Thanks" Jake mumbled to the other doctor who finished his work on him, Tarya already did the same for her doctor as they were ready to leave.

"We should get going." Jake said opening the doors, revealing Thanatorish face which was staring at him.

"[Oh I forgot about you, sorry.]" Rick said, walking over to Faith who replied to him.

"[It is of no trouble to me.]" While turning away from him and giving him and the others some space, all of this was observed by the doctors who seemed to be surprised to see that he actually communicated with the thanator.

"_**Go out and tell the na'vi along with the thanators outside that those doctors are not to be harmed, under any circumstances.**_" Jake said to the hunter who was accompanying them and with "_**Yes my Olo'eyktan**_" He left for the entrance, while the rest of the group headed for their previous objective, which was the comm. tower.

"He may be right." Rick suddenly started, looking somewhat depressed.

"You know there is no other way." Jake said, while Tarya compassionately placed her big hand on Rick's shoulder, letting him know that she knew what kind of pain he now felt.

"I know that it is either them or us, but that doesn't make things much easier for us." Rick said while walking toward the elevator which could've been seen. The group was walking slowly, like they were on some sort of trip, forgetting the fact that they were behind enemy lines.

"We were soldiers once… We once needed to do things that were necessary for our homeland, and we are required to do it once more. But not for some country, or some rich people… We are doing it so everyone you know can be safe." Jake said, letting Rick think about it. Rick meanwhile remembered everyone's faces, not just the faces of his close friends, but the faces of the children who always listened to his stories, or the storytellers, the elders, everyone's faces. Everyone was smiling, even in his thoughts, he couldn't imagine them dying because somebody wanted to drive faster. Jake could see the change in Rick's mood almost immediately. Rick was now standing in front of the elevator and he was certainly angry.

"I'll do it…" He said, grabbing his standard issue and before anyone could do anything, he stepped into the elevator and pushed the 'up' button. The doors closed too quickly for anyone to react.

"Oh my god what are you doing?" Jake asked but Rick couldn't hear him as the elevator was already traveling up.

"He is so going to end up arguing with that doc again, for he'll need one after he gets back down here" František added.

* * *

Finished, not only the chapter though, I'm finished too… I hate writing contests. Always leave me with no strength in my hands.

Answers to readers

-Hideout Writer: Indeed…

-Yukidog: Sorry *hits his own stomach, making it ring like it was made out of metal* lead belly..

-Na'viBambi: "Here have some I-scream and cookies" Smokey says while he hands you a sack full of dirt

-oldskoolninja: I'll try, thanks!

-N7: I'm commander shepard and this is my favorite "I'm commander shepard and this is my favorite 'random thing here' on the citadel" on the citadel! (Yo dawg!)

-AndreyRUS: Yes, they have families, but so do na'vi, and na'vi got sick of getting their relatives killed just for human greed. The only difference between na'vi and humans? Humans could pack up and go away at any moment they like, but they keep on killing, directly or indirectly. Who is the bad guy here? The one who kills to stop more killing, or the one who kills just because he wants money?

Question for readers: What is your opinion on the current situation between na'vi and humans?

Let's see the answers tomorrow!

Read & Think about it.


	376. Chapter 374 No one's battle stations

If Rick's surname is No one, can you say "No one isn't here" without breaking the rule about double negatives?

* * *

Chapter 374: No one's battle stations

The strike force was nervously watching the elevator's status screen, as it slowly ascended to the top of the tower. Everyone except humans could hear the gunshots coming from up there, wild shooting echoed down for a few moments, leaving everyone stressed about what is going to happen to Rick, especially Tarya who was already interrogating František on 'how to bring that box down'

"Well, he needs to get off the elevator in order to call it down, only empty 'elevators' can be called down. Here…" František pointed at the display which was still showing the "In use" sign "It needs to change to stand-by, for us to call it down. The gunfire continued for a several moments later, apparently, everyone was shooting with standard issue and in full auto. The bullets stopped and the display changed from "in use" to "Doors jammed" and it started to blink in red light.

"What is Jam?" Tarya asked after she partially read the word, she was not so good at reading, for Rick only shown her few letters.

"When you have no meat or fruit and you just have a piece of bread, then jam is the best choice, I prefer strawberry one…" František seemed to drift away, thinking about jam.

"Man, stop talking about marmalade and tell her that it means that the doors cannot close themselves, something is blocking them." Jake explained it for Tarya while managing to scold František.

"Besides, you're making me hungry." The strike force still waited in front of the elevator for another minute when the "Doors jammed" changed to "in-use again"

"Guy's its moving again!" František said, preparing his weapon, just like everyone else, with exception of Faith who was obviously unarmed, save for those big fangs which she barred at the doors just because everyone seemed to do similar thing.

The elevator rang and the doors opened, revealing Rick with a smoking Standard issue on his shoulder.

"We're done here" He said, sounding more bad-ass than ever not a scratch on him just shown how utterly awesome he really was when he was determine to kill everything around him.

"So, how did it go?" František asked while patting Rick's shoulder.

"It went well, when the doors opened, I ran in there, tripping over a corpse and shooting randomly around while falling, when I turned around, I faced the other corpse, which scared the living stuff out of me, so I tried to shoot it too, when I was done shooting it, I stood up and looked around, everyone in the room has already been dealt with… Well, the two dead guys who were left there apparently had enough.

Except for them, it was abandoned, but the front gate was open, and we need to get everyone away from the courtyard." Rick said all this while jogging toward the hangar. Everyone was of course following him for he seemed to know what was going on and what needed to be done. Meanwhile the hunter who was sent outside arrived, quickly finding the most powerful thanator around here, for the most powerful thanator must've been Alpha. When Alpha saw the na'vi coming to him, he knew that there was something which needed to be said to each other, and so he offered to make Tsaheylu with the na'vi, who immediately let him know that there were certain humans who were not to be harmed, and he even shown him how did they look like through his own memories. There however was a small problem when it came to communicating it to the rest of the thanators who literally flooded the hell's gate courtyard.

"[Listen brothers, there are humans which shall not be harmed in any way, you will recognize them easily as they have white fur]" It was certainly easier to say white fur than trying to explain what the hell were clothes in the first place, for most of the thanators never really thought about why the humans or the na'vi covered parts of their bodies just like that. When he said that, the hangar doors started to open and machines started to push something out. It looked like one of those flying things, and it was ready to take off even before the machines pushed it into the place from where it was supposed to start.

Before Thanators could react, the aircraft was already in the air, flying through the hangar doors, spraying the thanators and the na'vi alike with the guns mounted up front before it flew away, leaving only havoc behind it. The chopper however turned around in order to spread death even further, yet then it happened. Rick knew all about this because he went to the Comm. tower, and so he knew exactly what needed to be done, while he stood near the doors to the hangars, he literally ordered Jake, Ney'tiri, Faith and František to "Get gear in hangar, let's get rid of captain who is trying to kill us from air, once the sky is safe, take everyone into hangar and close it!" Rick didn't allow anyone to ask useless questions about how come he knew that, he just gave order and then went with Tarya elsewhere, while nobody knew what has gotten into him, they knew that they had to hurry, for Rick was also kind of hurrying things.

Once Jake and his group entered the airlock, the first gunfire could've been heard, letting them know that there was at least one gunship out there killing everyone, it meant they'll need some heavy guns to destroy it. While Jake took the M60 guns conveniently placed near the airlock, František decided to see if piloting AMP in real life was like piloting it in simulator, for their weapons seemed to be better at piercing armor than some M60. When they went outside, the aircraft was preparing for third run and everyone was already trying to get behind some cover, that's when Jake started firing on it.

The captain who was piloting it, and who cowardly snuck out of the base in order to retreat after maximizing casualties on Rick's side, seemed to notice the gunfire when it started to hit the hull of the aircraft and slowly started to damage it. He turned his bird to face Jake in order to shoot him but then the characteristic sound of the AMP mounted rifle rang through the air, proving that there was much bigger threat on the ground than just some na'vi with machine guns. There was an AMP pilot who obviously had some problems with aiming for he already shot twenty times and that many times he missed the aircraft. Captain's guns on the gunship started to spin and František with Jake both dived to different sides as the guns tried to take away their lives. Luckily, they've both managed to get away without too much damage. Jake was uninjured, save for the pain from jumping face first on asphalt. The AMP however got some damage, as the bullets which were sprayed in one direction from the aircraft literally severed part of the AMP's leg, leaving it crippled and in dire need of giant wheelchair. The mentioned wheelchair however never existed, proving once again how humans treated their machines: not taking care of the handicapped ones.

When the aircraft turned to make another run however, the noise of bullets impacting on it returned, this time however the noise seemed to be louder than before.

"Direct hit!" Rick cheered, making Tarya wonder what he managed to hit while sitting in Max's chair in his room. Little did Tarya know about the fact that Max's computer was connected to the turrets, particularly the ones who survived the na'vi onslaught because they were turned off. Out of three turrets, only one was capable of shooting in way Rick required, for the other one was out of ammo and the third one was blind. The captain soon learned that the turrets proved too much for his bird, he released the rocket in order to get rid of the turret, and actually hit it, but when the rocket impacted, there were two explosions.

As the rocket exploded, it took care of the turret which was also destroyed completely, but the aircraft itself exploded as František finally managed to hit the aircraft in mid-section, turning it to rain of shrapnel. The na'vi cheered, as they witnessed how the human machines could be destroyed with their own devices. There was however no time to celebrate, as Rick made one public announcement through Max's computer.

"_**Everyone get inside, more of them are coming**_" this announcement was followed with one that seemed to be unintelligible for na'vi, but perfectly normal for thanators.

"[Everyone, follow the na'vi.] No questions were asked as the na'vi and Thanators were surprised to hear Rick's voice even though he was nowhere to be seen. When Jake however started to show the na'vi the way inside, everyone knew what needed to be done. The hangar was quite big, thanks to the size of that particular hangar, every thanator and na'vi could fit inside. It was then when Jake went inside as František left his amp outside and went inside just to push the "close" button, making the hangar doors slowly close. By the time everyone was inside, Rick was once again racing through the base.

"_Let's hope this will work, it must work!_" He thought, not wanting to have Charybdis' firepower unleashed on him just yet. When he finally got to the elevator along with Tarya who barely fit inside, she finally had time to ask him about

"_**Where are we going Rick?**_"

"_**Up, try to contact the Charybdis and convince them to call off the airstrike.**_" Rick said. He knew all about the airstrike, mostly because Captain thought that it would be really smart to leave a post-it note on the screen saying "If you read this, duck and cover" with a small scribbling of aircraft throwing bomb on some building. That was enough for Rick to realize what the captain's plan was. "_Well, okay I wouldn't get it if it wasn't for the "Airstrike authorized" message on the screen_" Rick mentally admitted, when he got up he ran toward the place where communication officer sat, he was still there, his head blown and his hands still clutching the pistol. The comm. officer here probably thought that the na'vi would try to do something horrible to him and decided that suicide was the better way. "_If only he knew_._"_ Rick thought while getting the headset from him. When he did so however, he spotted the two aircrafts flying toward the base. It was almost too late when he yelled at Tarya

"_**Hide in there!**_ " He yelled pointing toward the office. "_**Why? What's going on?**_" Tarya asked him but he seemed to be quite determined to get her in there.

"_**Just hide there and don't move until I say so**_"

* * *

What kind of plan do you have Rick? Are you planning to make it look like the situation is under control? Do you think that they will not realize that it is you?

"Well, I have to try it!"

Sure thing, happy dying, for even RDA is not that stupid… At least I hope

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: Na'vi Kree?

-Sana-dracios: Well, let's see how long it will stay under control

-Forgotten shock trooper: *You got High four from Tarya instead*

-Yukidog: "Bomb has been defused" says some random counter-terrorist person

-N7: Being sane in this world is kind of insane don't you think?

-Echo5: "Well, of course I know what is unobtainium for! It makes the spaceship fly through space faster… and it is very expensive!" Slightly misinformed Rick says… "Okay, you tell me"

-Na'viBambi: na'vi equivalent of cookies? "_**Cookies**_" of course! (the L4D pun intended in first place :-D )

Well, the survey says 2 people are for na'vi and 0 for RDA…

Why? Because RDA are the bad-guys…at least from Rick's P.O.V.

Read & think about it some more!


	377. Chapter 375 No one is never late

Who dares to summon me? Skreetz from the Creative hell? Bringer of fanfictions and bestial lemons? The one and only person who you really need to read every day! The one and only fanfic writing demon who is now about an hour late with current chapter?

* * *

Chapter 357: No one is never late!

"This is Bomber one, bomber two do you see anything out of ordinary?" The bomber one asked, as he flew over the Hell's gate, the hell's gate courtyard was totally devastated, Pieces of AMP's as well as several thanators were lying around, obviously dead, some of them however looked deader than the others, as they were almost completely obliterated, some of them weren't even there, as their bodies turned to paste or cat's food as the biggest cats around obviously felt hungry after all that fighting.

Other than the death and decay and several holes in the wall, not to mention the crashed gunship, everything seemed to be in order, the turrets were mostly destroyed but two of them were still turning around, looking for any and all threats who would dare to attack this somewhat weakened base.

"No life signs around the base, as for the base itself, it seems like they are having a party in the Hangar…" The second pilot said before radioing back to the Charybdis.

"This is bomber two, are we supposed to bomb the empty courtyard?" There was a moment of awkward silence broken only by the roar of the engines as the airstrike team circled above the hell's gate just like the vultures circling above the dead thing. The dead thing was obviously Hell's gate, no need for metaphors, it was as dead as a building could be, the whole area around there felt incredibly creepy, as if the dead were going to get up and simply roam the lands, searching for something to eat, brains preferably, and while Na'vi and half-human zombies weren't as scary as one would think, being stalked by zombie Thanator could be the best scenario for horror movie. Stalked by something so dangerous and now it could even be undead.

"Stand by for confirmation" The reply came back as the Comm. Officer from Charybdis decided to investigate further. Normally the bombers would just drop the payload and be done with it, but now, there was shortage of everything so it actually mattered if they were going to drop four bombs on empty place when they only had three of them back home for restocking.

"This is Charybdis, do you read me Hell's gate?" The comm. officer asked and Rick immediately replied, remembering the name of a troublesome person, the same person who unwillingly allowed him to enter the compound without too much trouble.

"George and the whole Hell's gate are listening." He said, trying to sound like he sounded first time, and judging by the loud sigh coming from the other side, it must've been working.

"Why must I deal with you? " The comm. officer asked, making Rick smile a little.

"Because the other guy got injured during a firefight, and although Captain is in the infirmary, we've got things under control." Rick said, making the operator on the other side fall silent for a moment. For a few moments, Rick was wondering if they saw through his disguise or not. He wasn't aware of the fact that the comm. officer was talking to Commodore who was thinking about this, he also wasn't aware that the Bombers were now circling around the comm. tower, trying to get a better look on him.

"We've got one visual in the comm. tower, human, probably male, no other movement around." The bomber one replied, making things seem rather suspicious to commodore, who seemed to be thinking about pro and cons, for once he decided to attack the Hell's gate, there was no way in hell that would get rebuilt, hell's gate already cost RDA half of the price of Charybdis, and they certainly didn't want to rebuild that thing from scraps, so using the peacekeepers because he suspected that they were hiding in there was out of question, just like using the aircrafts to attack the structure itself without damaging it to the point where explosion would most likely occur. So even if he suspected that the person in there wasn't George, whoever that was supposed to be, he couldn't do anything about it as the RDA certainly wouldn't forgive him if he just decided to blow that stuff up.

"Call off the bombers, send UAV instead, I want to know if what he says is true or not.

While this might've been seen as sign of paranoia building up in him just because he couldn't trust his underlings, it sure was wise to not believe everything they've told him.

"Sure thing George." Comm. officer said, not revealing anything to Rick, ending the whole thing with "Charybdis signing out" That last part however, made Rick feel nervous. Over and out was a phrase which was not usually used when ending communications, it was usually 'over and out' while this sounded a little strange.

"Alright, see ya later." Rick still said, turning toward the office and marching in there like he owned the place, seeing Tarya standing right next to the showcase with the na'vi weapons, she stood there like a figurine, if Rick didn't know her, he would swear that she was really a figurine, but he knew that it was just an act as she tried to blend in when there was nowhere to hide.

"_**It's alright now, the aircrafts are gone.**_" Rick said, making Tarya relax.

"_**What was that all about? Why did they call you George?**_" Tarya asked, making Rick smile at her, there was however no time to elaborate about this as there was one thing that needed to be done.

"_**We need to get to hangars and tell everyone that the fight is over but we still need someone to guard this place.**_" Rick said to Tarya who started to feel like he was hiding something from her, she however decided to ignore it for a time being and just ask him about that later, for there was certainly more than meets the eye.

Back at Charybdis, the information traveled at the speed of word, from one's mouth to other one's ears, and the doubt first displayed by Commodore was like an infection, there were already rumors about what could've possibly happened at the hell's gate. There were theories about captain who was there being kidnapped, going crazy, being in infirmary, being gay, or being kidnapped from infirmary by a crazy gay person…

That however wasn't nearing the truth in the first place, and there was even a person who knew all of this and that person was a certain Sniper who was spending his free time like he always did, drinking. Peter was getting drunk once again, but this time he was alone, for the first time he was drinking alone at this time. At this time he was usually drinking with one or two friends, but apparently they were too busy for some reason. Maybe it was because of the jolly roger he put on his backpack and on his front, covering his armor which seemed somewhat less intimidating with a jolly roger covering it, yet the higher ranking soldiers could actually customize their armors as they wished, with a few exceptions though, they were still required to have an RDA logo on their shoulders and several other major things, such as not wearing misinforming id number or concealing your face, there were also few exceptions though, for example the stealth squad.

"I hope you know what you are doing, or are you already ten fathoms deep?" Peter asked while looking at the bottle of booze he was about to finish. While he was about to take a sip, he suddenly remembered Rick's face and the sentence "I already died" which made him stop in what he was doing. It was still kind of unbelievable to think that your friend died only to return back to the land of the living, not to mention the fact that he was here to set something right.

"_I still don't know if that's the right thing to do, it's not like I don't have enough money to last me until I die. I'm not worried about money you know, I'm worried about humanity._" Peter thought, as if he was talking to someone, he then looked at the bottle he was about to finish and with disgust he closed it and threw the shock-resistant bottle behind him. He was about to face the same decision as Rick did just a few moments ago, bringing the question "_Is it worth it?_" To his mind, but unlike Rick, Peter had no problems answering that one "_Hell yeah, I'll get home early!_" and with that he cheered loudly, forgetting that he was not alone in the room where he was drinking.

"Would you please shut up?"

Meanwhile the home tree was unusually quiet. It was something really rare to behold. The stealth ops team was just sitting out there, doing nothing, for there was literally nothing worth doing. Jason and his squad already checked on everyone around her, Alexandra was sleeping, Observer was walking in huge circle, the elders were doing elderly things, Nash was hiding inside the home tree, and Samantha was being bothered by Harry until she actually punched him, this made him shut up and leave. It also left only few inhabitants worth checking on.

"I'm bored!" Lucia groaned, obviously not being happy about the whole guard duty thing. According to Jake, they were supposed to guard the home tree from any and all threats. There were however no threats as there were also four thanators: a certain mother with her three sons, who were sleeping soundly while enjoying the sun.

"I'm going to look around" Harry finally said, not wanting to actually waste another minute of his precious life here. Everybody just nodded and instead of going to check things out, they've decided to think about something they could actually do. Fifteen minutes passed and Jason felt really bad, he already polished his armor, made several pushups and stuff like that.

"Where is Harry?" Lucia finally realized that Harry was gone for far too long.

"Alright, we've got a crewmember missing, let's find him." Jason decided that this was the best chance to actually do something, for the boredom was threatening to kill him. While Lucia just nodded, Gunny and Shooty weren't exactly thrilled about the idea of having to walk around the home tree to see if the team's black sheep actually found something worth doing, in fact both of them hoped that he found a trench and fell in it, in an awkward yet incredibly funny way too.

"We'll wait here" They've both said after looking at each other with looks full of understanding.

"Suit yourself" Lucia said before she followed Jason. Jason seemed to know where to look for Harry, for it didn't take too long to actually find him. Harry, together with Nash, Max and Norm, were sitting in circle and Max seemed to have some sort of weird crown on his head.

"…The water keeps dripping from the ceiling as the cave leads you deeper into the lair of the naga." Max said in somewhat creepy voice.

"_Oh god_" Lucia thought, rolling her eyes, "_They are playing dorks and dragons… or whatever it is called._"

* * *

Yes Lucia, they are playing dungeons and dragons!

It's awesome I tell you!

Answers to readers

-Sana-Dracios: Rick was never in control of the situation to begin with, but I don't want to tell him that, yet.

-Kana: Thanks. It always gets confusing, especially when you can use as many negatives as you like in your native language.

-Hideout Writer: Sure…

-Yukidog: Sorry, forgot to turn off the god mode.

-N7: Sanity is for the weak!

-Echo5: "That's nice… it doesn't change anything though. RDA will have to mine it on the other planets, this one is ours!" Rick says proudly

-Na'viBambi: Look at me man, I'm old schooler, in my time, there was no Ellis, I only know Louis and Francis…

Okay, let's wrap it up for today

More tomorrow!  
(unless I die in a horrible accident which involves zombies)


	378. Chapter 376 No one and the chair

Brutal war is upon us… REJOICE! For we'll relish in RDA's agony and we'll bathe in their entrails…  
Scrap that, we're going to do it not-so-violently, let's just point them out toward the other planet which was full of unobtainium.

* * *

Chapter 376: No one and the chair

Thomas was tired, even though he had some help, being a doctor who had to take care of approximately 8 persons who were slowly getting from life threatening condition to "I-still-might-die-you-know" condition. Things were getting back to normal as the Hell's gate was slowly getting cleaned up, there was however a lot of catching up. For example instead of saying hello to Karl who was usually standing guard next to the infirmary, he just acknowledged the presence of the scantily clad cat-like being whose tail was usually swishing nervously whenever he passed around her.

Thomas wasn't happy about the base being overrun by na'vi, but what could he do? He was one of the few who were allowed to move freely, for example that guy who was getting better was transferred to prison, although there were several complaints coming from certain six legged beings who were also walking around the base. It was Rick's plan to use Hell's gate as a forward outpost, for it was approximately 40 meters closer to the Charybdis, not to mention that being in a giant crumbling building certainly brought this whole thing to new level. The thanators weren't complaining and the na'vi were seeing this as a new opportunity to see why the humans were so cranky, and they slowly started to understand why. It was only 12 hours and there were over 6 incidents including random piece of machinery, tail, and world of pain.

Luckily, most of these machines were tail friendly and thus they've usually stopped working when the tail was inserted, but when your tail got caught in the doors locking mechanism, you had to endure the pain until you managed to convince the doors to unlock, which was not exactly the easiest thing considering that the na'vi had the problems with operating pretty much everything, but they were learned rather quickly, mostly with the help of the personal who was seemingly glad to return to their quarters, in those 12 hours, it was enough time call for the Stealth ops team and for the Dungeons and Dragons team, which was the new nickname for what remained from the science team.

Most of the na'vi went back to the home tree, where they were supposed to wait for the help from the other clans, as there were several other clans who promised their support but their forces had yet to arrive, the thanators on the other hand stayed all around the hell's gate, but right now they were scattered, ensuring that if there was something which may or may not be so bold to endanger the Hell's gate, it would be long dead before it gets there. The base now held 15 na'vi, 10 injured enemy soldiers, three doctors, two avatars, stealth ops team, science team, one robot and his personal technician… and one "Rick" as he didn't manage to fit completely into aforementioned categories. Jake thought it would be appropriate to nominate Rick for the leader of the Hell's gate, as Jake couldn't be in charge of it because he already had Na'vi Hometree to take care of, and he, by his own worlds "Couldn't be bothered to keep this thing together" Rick found it rather nice, it was a beautiful gesture from Jake's side, for now he had his own base of operations.

Right now, he was sitting in the Quaritch's armchair, or to be more accurate, he was sitting on Tarya's lap, and she was sitting on Quaritch's armchair, which was big enough for her to fit in without too much trouble. Right now, the tasks were given to the respective personal and nothing required their immediate attention. Alexandra was finally able to scrap Observer's jury-rigged parts and start working with high-quality material.

She claimed one of the workshops for herself and then she locked herself, Observer and František who insisted on helping her, inside. Norm was currently outside, complaining about his current occupation. He was all "Damn it Rick, I'm a biologist, not a turret technician!" while Max was helping him from the comfort of his chair. Although only 8 turrets could've been saved from the last assault, it was more than enough should things go awry. Rick thought that the Hell's gate would have gained the Charybdis' attention by now, but it was already 12 hours and nothing. He didn't know that the UAV which was sent here was now reporting an interesting data about what it saw. The commodore had the most detailed report on how the situation looked like.

"It looks like you crashed the fifty thousand dollars' machine… Any excuses before I'll make you go there and pick it up?" Commodore asked the pilot who was still trying to figure out why the hell the UAV stopped responding and decided to fly around randomly, hitting a branch and some creature before it went down to the ground.

"I told you it wouldn't be wise to use Radio controlled UAV on Pandora… This was bound to happen!"

The pilot tried to defend himself but Commodore was still displeased with his efforts, yet the excuse itself was enough to reconsider the punishment.

"Just get out." Commodore said, letting the pilot know that he was no longer welcomed in the comm. tower, but it was certainly better than having to haul ass over several kilometers of jungle to get almost two tons of equipment back here using only one's wits and hands. This small drone was one of the few which were available on Charybdis. It was also mostly unused as there was absolutely no need for them. The Charybdis however was supposed to be self-sufficient base of operations and therefore they had a little bit of everything.

"Why don't we just send in a strike team?" Captain suggested, but Commodore quickly replied.

"And for what? Have you seen the state of Charybdis, the amount of supplies? How many 'hunters' have survived until now? We are in no position to send a strike team when they could be needed elsewhere, not to mention the fact that what that person said to us might actually be true. Have you seen the video feed we've received from the bombers? The Hell's gate was certainly attacked, who won however is yet to be verified." Commodore explained the situation to the captain who was merely trying to help.

"What I'm saying is that we won't be able to verify if we don't send anyone to actually verify it."

"I am aware of what you are trying to say captain, yet we cannot simply waste our already scarce resources on something as simple as check-up mission… That's why I tried the UAV approach in the first place." Commodore said, trying to be patient with this captain.

"You will have to find a way to verify that without endangering our operations here by thinning our ranks even further… dismissed" Commodore said to the captain who was about to say something but then Commodore repeated the last word he just said "Dismissed!" he said, letting the captain know who was the boss around here. The captain just nodded and started walking toward the elevator, he was about to go to his own office, then silently curse the commodore over and over and then he was going to figure out how to do what Commodore asked him to do.

"_**Why can't this peaceful moment last forever?**_" Rick asked Tarya who was currently stroking his head like mother stroke her child's. She didn't do that because she thought that Rick was a child though, she wouldn't be able to think that, not after all they've been through.

"_**Nothing lasts forever, even the strongest tree will have to wither and die, to leave place for another one.**_" Tarya said in strangely comforting voice. Rick thought it was somewhat sad, but he felt comfortable with it, maybe it was the way Tarya said it, maybe it was the result of being patted on the head, or maybe it was simply her presence that made him accept things like that.

"_**You know, when I first entered this office, I was being scolded, I was standing right over there and I was looking into the ground as the colonel continued with yelling at the four of us… We were caught being drunk while on a mission… It was horrible.**_" Rick said with a smile appearing on his face, he realized just how irresponsible it was to be drunk on duty, but it was their own fault to pick him for escort mission of a certain botanist who was supposed to bring in the potentially dangerous fruits consumed by na'vi. It was the scientist's fault that he was a little too friendly with the soldiers and told them that while it was marked as 'dangerous' it consisted of juices, something toxic, something with a long name and of course it had a small amount of ethanol in it. So when the scientist was busy testing and scanning the 'samples' with his little devices, the soldiers called 'dare' on taking a bite of the fruit, eventually finding out more than the scientist did.

"…_**we found out that it wasn't poisonous as the scientists believed, but it was quite potent.**_" Rick said, but he didn't need to, as Tarya already knew what he was talking about. It was one of the main ingredients from which the 'juice' the na'vi liked to drink when they were celebrating, mostly because they had relaxing effects on the body.

"_**I wouldn't even dream of sitting in this chair by then…**_" Rick said, making Tarya place a hand on his head, she was going to try to be more like a human by pointing out the obvious.

"_**You aren't sitting in the chair. I am sitting in that chair.**_" She said smiling on him as he turned his head to see her face. He wasn't expecting this witty remark.

"_**Well, you got me there, you are however more comfortable than any chair can ever dream of being.**_" He said, making her smile even more. It was a really nice moment, and he really wished that it would last forever, but it couldn't last that long. In fact the moment didn't last another twenty seconds as one of the stealth operatives walked back in with Alexandra and František. While Alexandra seemed to radiate happiness and pride, which was kind of scary considering how she usually acted, František seemed to be exhausted. The stealth operative wearing somewhat different armor seemed to be alright. Rick of course wasn't sitting on Tarya by then, when he heard the elevator, he immediately hopped off her and when those three arrived, he was already fidgeting with some stuff in the corner of the office.

"Reporting…" Alexandra said, snapping a salute, but not toward Rick but toward Tarya who seemed to be in charge. It really seemed like Tarya was in charge because she was sitting in the colonel's chair while Rick was just a maid cleaning something in the corner.

"_Is this supposed to be some cliché porn scene? If yes, then Rick needs a skimpy maid outfit…"_ František thought while trying to force his face to remain stone cold, for smiling would reveal his thoughts.

"What is it?" Rick asked but Tarya had a more fitting question.

"Who is that?" and because Tarya's question was more to Alexandra's liking, she answered hers instead of Rick's.

"It's Observer, his suit couldn't be repaired, mostly because there was not much left from it, but I managed to make this armor for him." She pointed at the nice set of jet-black armor which seemed to be hybrid between the lightweight recon armor and Kodiak armor, it was probably welded together from those two types of armor, Rick confirmed this theory by touching the armor, seeing as it was still warm from all the welding.

"And with some help from the doctors…" She said, nodding toward Observer who removed his helmet, revealing his corpse-like face, which now looked even more like a corpse as the missing pieces were replaced by prosthetics, the best ones… It almost looked like the doctors used the real bones to fix it.

"That's, somewhat creepy to be honest." Rick admitted after looking into Observer's face for a few moments.

"Max is working on the combat software… Oh and I also fixed his legs" She said even more proudly than before.

"_**That is amazing**_" Tarya said, absolutely amazed by Alexandra's work and speed for she managed to do this in a few hours. While the Observer's face wasn't looking much better, he still looked much better than before. The same sentence was said in English not far away from the comm. tower at the exactly same moment. It was however said by Thomas, the doctor, who decided to see if there was something edible in the kitchen, when he however spotted what was going on in the cafeteria, he couldn't believe his eyes.

The na'vi who remained in the hell's gate were mostly assembled there, but the better part was looking into the kitchen where the Stealth ops shown the na'vi that being stealthy isn't their only strong part. As the stealth ops team was usually required to depend only on itself, they were also quite skilled in non-combat skill, like cooking for example.

"Hand me the pepper" Gunny said and raised his hand into the air. It stayed there for three seconds before it caught the required pepper which was thrown by Shooty from across the kitchen. The stealth ops were working quickly and effectively, and their cooking skills were praised by everyone who received the meal from them, that meant the na'vi and the doctor, for the thanators who brought the meat in the first place decided to be on the safe side and eat their share before na'vi or the humans try to cook it, for while it was delicious, it also caused rather nasty digestive problems resulting in overly fertilized trees all over the jungle…

* * *

What a nice way to say that the thanators had diarrhea from the cooked meat…

Alright no answers to readers because I don't feel like it….

April fools… (Okay, that was not even funny…)

Answers to readers:

-Hideout writer: Yes you will get a chapter, but seriously, how many accidents DO NOT involve zombies? (car accidents and gun accidents…everything else? Zombies!)

-Sana-Dracios: I'm not going to fall for that one… You won't fool me today *three seconds later Skreetz gets mangled by the said zombie thanators*

-N7: I thought it was funny too… we BOTH need to stop drinking so much.

-Echo5: "I can't win all the time, but seriously, Alexandra said that there was the other planet with unobtanium, they should go mine it there, cause its supposed to be a dead planet… See? Why should na'vi suffer for human's laziness to travel few light years further?" Rick totally tries to win you over with his excellent logic

Yay, the long chapter is done… I can die happily now


	379. Chapter 377 no one's daring plan

So I woke up in the morning and I just knew that today, I'll have to write today's chapter, I felt like 'screw this, let's take several years off before finishing this story' but then I was like 'Screw it, I would probably forget that I said that tomorrow and just embarrass myself… so let's keep writing!'

* * *

Chapter 377: No one's daring plan.

Rick was walking down the hallway in the Hell's gate, eyeing the cables which were sticking out of the ceiling and which were sparkling quite dangerously, they were cut in several places and proved to be quite dangerous for anything larger than human which would dare to pass under it.

"_I wonder if I should try to do something about it_" Rick asked himself, but not before he looked around if there was someone else who could do this job, but neither Max nor Norm were here, and he couldn't be so irresponsible to tell na'vi to do that, that would basically end with that particular na'vi being electrocuted, several times, before actually dying. He also knew how to handle the electricity pretty well, for he was forced to learn how to maintain the AMPs, so he knew how to handle few sparking wires, he just needed to get the ultimate tool for fixing those kinds of problems, and to get that ultimate tool, you just needed to get some technician's toolbox.

Rick decided to fix this problem and so the first thing he needed to do was to get the said toolbox, one of those could've been in one of the few closest which Hell's gate have, while it was usually called janitor's closet, there were no janitors, there were only technicians, and for that reason the closet wasn't filled with mops and brooms, but instead by toolkits, pieces of machinery and other stuff which may or may not be used to repair something. Rick however was very specific when he was searching for the ultimate tool for fixing all his problems. He reached out for the tool of god himself and enjoyed the smooth surface as he touched the tool. This smooth surface could've been rivaled by Tarya's skin only, for only her skin could be this smooth. "_I would've probably ended up with you for the rest of my life if it wasn't for Tarya_" Rick thought, taking the ultimate tool back to the sparkling wires. Jake was already standing there and seemed to be eyeing the problematic wires pretty much like Rick did just a few moments ago.

"Hey Rick, your base seems to be falling apart already… you sure it will hold together until the reinforcements come?" Jake taunted Rick but he already had a witty response.

"I will solve this insignificant problem just like I solved every other…" He said, wrapping his tool around his palm and fingers before he even attempted to fix the problem. The ultimate tool was of course so awesome that the wires stopped sparkling for a moment, not endangering Rick anymore. Maybe it was just too scared of the pure awesomeness this tool radiated, or maybe it was because Jake told Max to cut the power to this section before Rick arrived, for he also intended to fix the problem, mostly because it was endangering him and every other na'vi who would have to pass through here. When the Rick was done with the fixing the thing, Jake was looking truly astonished…

"You…." He tried to begin, but he found himself at loss of words, he couldn't possibly hope to even describe what Rick just did…

"Yes, I did exactly that…" Rick said, proudly putting the ultimate tool behind his belt.

"Oh come on, you couldn't possibly…" Jake was about to finish that sentence but Rick interrupted him by simply raising his hand in 'be quiet' gesture.

"Yes I could… no need to elaborate…" He said, walking away from Jake who was looking back and forth from Rick to the wires, which weren't sparkling anymore, what was even more surprising was the fact that the electricity returned to this section, as the lights went back on and the wires sparkled no more. He just shook his head and continued on his way, not actually believing that Rick just duct-taped it…

"_What if it catches on fire?_" Jake thought while walking down the corridor, he was wondering if that thing was really fixed, or if he just jury-rigged it, leaving it for someone more competent to fix it. "_What if it is some piece of important machinery? What if it blows thanks to that? What should I do?_" Jake was thinking about the possibilities which included suffocation, dying in fire, being smashed by the collapsing building, or maybe all of the above. There was also a huge possibility that nothing would happen at all, and while it was most probable scenario, it was against Jake's nature to simply roll with the possibility that everything will be alright.

Meanwhile in the hangars, the thanators were slowly getting familiar with the Samsons. František was there, with Thanty and Thanatoress, who were facing the masses of thanators who were obviously thirsting for knowledge about these things. Right now Thanty was in the middle of translation of what František said.

"[While it seems that we have no chance of getting rid of them, it is not so hard to do so. Samsons are quite fragile.]" Thanty said, while Thanatoress was standing right next to the Samson which was used for the presentation.

"[Samsons usually carry several humans who will be shooting on us from above, but to make that possible, they will try to descend closer to us, that's when we can get rid of them without anyone's help… It is quite simple]" Thanty continued as František started up the engine on the Samson which was in such a bad state that nobody really dared to think that it could be used ever again, the rear part was disassembled, leaving the bird mostly inoperable, but the engines started.

"Those moving parts are what keeps him in the air, if you manage to hit it, it will stop moving, making the thing fall to the ground" František said, waiting for Thanty to translate that. When the translation was done, there was quite a few thanators who wanted to know how in the hell were they supposed to hit the aircraft while it was in the air. To demonstrate how, František grabbed a metal pipe, and threw it into the tilt rotor. The tilt rotor immediately got stuck and with an awful sound the engine caught on fire, there was no big explosion as the fuel got immediately cut from the section by the system, the result was however roughly the same, one relatively big metal pipe hitting the tilt rotor was enough to make it stop rotating.

"[Hitting it with a big Rock will do apparently]" Thanty said with relief in his voice. He didn't want to point out just how dangerous that thing František just did was… It could result in explosion, or worse, the pipe just being catapulted from the engine in random direction, which would've been fatal for anyone standing nearby. Throwing rocks was however also quite new for the thanators, for they were quite unable to do such thing with precision.

"[That won't be necessary however]" There was yet another voice which decided to alter the plans once again. It was Rick who was walking away from the airlock and toward the damaged Samson.

"[For you will not be destroying these things…]" Rick said while walking over to the burning Samson, making František wonder what was Rick about to say. Rick was acting mysteriously, and to tell the thanators that they won't be attacking these things after he shown them most of its vulnerable spots.

"[Since the humans are on a big floating island which is surrounded by water…]" Rick continued, grabbing a fire extinguisher from the cockpit and then extinguishing the fire, he walked over to the side doors.

"[…Which is full of dangerous animals…]" he continued, grabbing the side doors, and then opening them.

"[Those who will attack with the first group will fly in those things!]" Rick revealed the space which was just enough to hold one thanator, it however didn't look comfortable. Anyone could see that this plan had several flaws already. František thought that it was all about flying in these metal boxes which offered less protection than pierced condom, but Rick Thanty and Thanatoress who were already fluent speakers when it came to speaking Thanatorish knew that it was about the unnatural thing called 'thanators flying' It was obviously more important than the fact that in worst case scenario, not a living soul would reach the Charybdis in the first place, but to speculate about things like that, was simply too much. This plan however went to hell as even Alpha decided to point out that

"[In the air, we will be more vulnerable than humans traveling in the same matter. We cannot defend ourselves while in air… Surely there must be some other way]" He however decided to say it in the 'let's find a better plan before we try to kill ourselves' kind of way. He obviously wished to find a better plan. Rick however had no idea how to utilize Thanatorish strength and ability to destroy everything when the place they were trying to infiltrate was a ship.

"[As I already said, the place is on water, there is a high possibility that there will be no land access to that place, so it is either flying, or swimming and then climbing up, and I would like to mention that the hulls are usually made not only slippery but without anything to grab]" Rick said, trying to convince them.

"[If we can get there on land, then we will help, but we won't risk our lives in the sky or in the water.]" Alpha said and the thanators agreed. Rick therefore had to come up with the different plan.

"[Then we will need to come up with a different plan…]" Rick said with resignation in his voice, his masterful plan which consisted of getting a small strike force on board, fighting his way through the ship to open the doors leading to the bridge outside was therefore scrapped, for he wouldn't have enough firepower to actually get through it. There was also a huge probability of "not managing to get there in first place" unless some sort of sabotage is made, and how can they sabotage the base when they can't even get into it?

"So, should I continue with explanations on how to destroy the aircrafts and other things?" František asked and Rick nodded, letting František return to his work. František was the one who was going to show the thanators how to destroy things while Alexandra was the one who was showing the na'vi guard just how agile the human being can be, the guard was amazed to see her bent at rather awkward angle, as she was fixing the movement detectors in the old AMP. Her whole body was forming a letter C with her head being below the legs which were suspended in the air, and which were hanging from the AMP's cockpit. She would make quite a few acrobats jealous as she finished the repairs on the detectors, putting them back and testing them before actually hopping out of the AMP landing feet first on the ground. The na'vi guard immediately realized that this must be the reason why the humans were so dangerous, for even thought they looked clumsy and otherwise harmless. They quite often proved that those assumptions were wrong…

* * *

Yay, chapter which was created while I was fighting the biggest writer's block is finally done!

Answers to readers

-Yukidog: *Skreetz never finds out that he's a ghoul because he looks roughly the same, maybe even better*

-Hideout Writer: you know, you could put your reviews in one line and make an awesome story from them.

-Echo5: Unobtainium isn't cake… It's not delicious and moist!  
-N7: Probably… let's drink to that!

-Dragonrider101: What could they possibly do? I say they were just sitting thre, talking about the weather "I wonder if it will be raining!"

-Sana-Dracios: Well, she might not understand that, but to hell with that, it might be interesting to see her reaction!

That's all folks!


	380. Chapter 378 No one is risking too much

„Today is a good day to die" I thought exactly that efore i decided to test if mexican food is really that hot… It proved that it was better than that…

* * *

Chapter 378: No one is risking too much

Rick was sitting in a room which used to be one of the few closed off garages for repairing the damaged vehicles, this one was specifically designed to be able to hold the medium-sized vehicles, such as Swans, the smaller garages for buggies and ATVs were on the opposite side of the hangar while the one and only garage for repairing the Hell trucks, Dozers and diggers, but the diggers weren't seen since the 'incident' back then, when a certain na'vi managed to destroy the last functional digger. That was however long time ago, but since then, the RDA didn't want to dig the tunnels beyond the mining area which was protected by the turrets and walls.

"_Past tense, it was until the thanators decided to shut that party down_" Rick thought, he was sitting there with the Alpha and Jake, and they were trying to come up with a plan. The atmosphere seemed to be thickening as Alpha declined one plan after another, while Jake kept on doing the same thing. Rick already went over all the plans he had created, including several plans which were made by him almost twenty years ago when he was planning to rob one bank. Apparently, his allies didn't want to "Tell the 'cashier' to give us all we want and then bomb the safe to kingdom come!" For it was far to complicated, maybe they wanted a simpler plan, but the idea of just yelling "attack" was just out of the question.

"I don't know then, why don't you try to come up with something?" Rick finally decided to let Jake to come up with some sort of plan, but that seemed to be rather long and boring, for he seemed to prefer the idea of silently waiting for the reinforcements and then attack them from above while Rick and the stealth ops squad would heroically seize the control of the bridge leading toward the boat, and then they would seize control of the loading area from where the onslaught would go on.

Unlike Rick's plan, this one didn't include anything beyond the initial 'go there and kill them until they surrender' while Rick's plans included the whole 'let's plant charges into the power plant, on the backup generators, and on the safe, just to be safe' which was making it not only more awesome but it also increased the chance of survival and the chance of actually winning. That however didn't stop Jake from putting the plan forth, but this time it was Rick who was obviously against this life threatening plan, as it seemed to be mostly suicidal on his part.

"_I wonder if he really intended it to sound so suicidal or if he just really hates me?_" Rick thought. There were many friendships in one's life, but even the really good friendships could end up in a disaster when you were arguing with that person for far too long and this is exactly what was happening. Rick was slowly starting to see Jake as the 'blue man who doesn't understand anything!' while Jake was starting to see Rick as the person who was going to refuse all his plans just to spite him. Alpha however watched the two humanoids who seemed to be slowly turning from friends to bickering couple. He however didn't want to stand in their way as they argued and so he slowly started to leave, just when Rick put up the last plan for today. It was as awful as every other plan and both Rick and Jake knew it, even Alpha knew that this would've been a sure suicide and so he decided to point it out for him.

"Those plans were the stupidest ones I've ever heard in my life Rick" Jake said, showing Rick back what he scribbled over the images he managed to get out of the computer. The Charybdis was obviously a big ship with a lot of firepower, just enough to actually obliterate Hell's gate at any time. That was obviously putting both Rick and Jake at the edge, for they were both worrying over the lives of their people, but not just their people, everyone around here was important and they knew it. Rick couldn't say that someone was expendable like the commanders liked to say, for he knew almost everyone around here to some degree. He simply couldn't risk anyone's life without being absolutely sure that this was the safest way to deal with the humans.

"[You should get some rest Rick]" Alpha said, and then through Tsaheylu he said the same to Jake.

"Yes, I'll get some rest, we'll come up with some plan day after tomorrow" He said, making it sound like he needed more than just some rest. He needed to relax and to make it possible, he needed a day off and that's exactly what he meant by the sentence he just said.

"Day off huh? It won't hurt anyone to take a day off." Jake agreed with Rick for the first time today, but that didn't mean anything for 'today' lasted only around twenty minutes. It was after midnight and everyone seemed to be rather tired, thanators, na'vi and humans alike. Except for those three however, most of the base was asleep, except for the guys who were stuck on guard duty. They however couldn't complain as they got plenty of sleep during the day. Not to mention that the thanators were used to creeping around the place after the dark. It was however a whole new experience for them to creep around here just like that, for the nights on Pandora were much brighter in the forest, while the base seemed to be more than dark.

Except for the few lights, one could find much darker places around here than he would find in the forest. Rick was silently walking through the hangar, he wanted to go to his cabin where he would try to forget everything and drift to sleep, to go there however he needed to pass through few tests to see if he was worthy of sleeping in his own bed. The first test was passing through the hangars as they were turned to Thanatorish quarters, with thanators sleeping almost everywhere. The test itself was quite simple, one had to pass through the whole hangar and open the airlock, then go inside and hope that it will open in complete silence, as waking up Thanators seemed to be rather bad for one's health. Jake who was leaving the garage also had this kind of problem, but he could pass it more easily as he was going outside of the hangar and to the avatar compound.

He therefore didn't have to rely on the luck when it came to the leaving the hangar, he however still had to be quiet and watch for the tails of the thanators which were as dangerous as the thanators themselves. Stepping on it would kill both Jake and Rick on the spot, no questions asked, no nothing, just one wrong step and all hell breaks loose. Luckily for Rick he was able to reach the airlock without setting off the Thanatorish alarm. Jake was also waving at him from the hangar doors.

"_Alright, let's hope the airlock is well oiled the motors are the newest electric ones and that there will be no hissing until I'm safely on the other side_." He thought but then again he didn't really dare to hope for something as unbelievable as this. Of course they were going to screech and wake up every thanator around here. He was about to push the 'Cycle' button when he stopped and realized that there was no need to actually set this thing off, he didn't really want to sleep in his bed either. He could sleep right here and he could probably find Athena or Thanty or Thanatoress to sleep next to them. It might also work as a way to improve the morale of the Thanators, it would be a way to show that Rick was indeed a thanator, it doesn't really matter if he was full or half thanator or whatever they really thought he might be.

The gesture would've been there. So instead of cycling the airlock and waking up half the base, he decided to look around to see if there was anyone familiar in the hangars, but beside Alpha who was sleeping near the garage from where they've came from, Rick couldn't find anyone else, he however didn't search for them too much, as with every move he risked making a sound and therefore waking the thanators up.

He once again found himself near the airlock, desiring for a bed or for a familiar thanator who would be a substitute for the said bed. Athena was however on duty right now, silently watching The hell's gate from her little place near the wall, watching the hell's gate however was quite a strong term. She was sleeping silently in the shadows, obviously not capable of resisting the urge to sleep so well. Thanty and Thanatoress were in the hangars but they couldn't be seen from where Rick stood, mostly because they were sleeping in the second medium-sized garage which was situated right next to the first one in which Rick and the others had the discussion.

"_Come on, I need to find a place to rest!_" He thought, still wondering if the airlock would wake everybody, but then he decided to risk it as exhaustion started to creep over him. Cycling the airlock wasn't as loud as he thought it would, but it was still loud enough to make the thanators who were sleeping near the airlock fidget a little, but they still remained asleep. Rick thankfully entered the airlock and then pressed the 'cycle the airlock' button, closing the doors behind him. The airlock doors didn't close completely however, proving once again just how unlucky he really was.

"Oh_ great, duck and cover!_" He thought as he quickly ducked down and waited near the other doors as the airlock was about to do what he feared the most. The airlock's computer was designed to close at all costs, even if it meant having to put extra power and grind metal against metal, the grinding thing was exactly what happened. The earsplitting noise echoed through hangar and Rick could hear the angry growls coming from the other side of the airlock. He could feel his heart pounding so quickly that he was afraid of getting a heart attack. He quickly tried to calm down, trying to remain completely silent as he hoped that the thanators might just ignore this or just don't notice him if he stays silent.

"_Why am I afraid? They are our allies! They won't attack us just because we…or I woke them up…right?_" Rick thought, not actually wanting to get an answer. The thanators who were alarmed at first quickly started to fall asleep again, except the two who were closest to the airlock and who were woken up again as the airlock finally realized that the doors were closed and started changing the pressure as well as the composition of air. When it was done, the doors opened and Rick quickly ran into the base, as he could hear the angry growls coming from the other side of the airlock. Rick was exhausted, yet that didn't stop him from running all the way from the airlock to his quarters where he just lied down on his bed and fell asleep.

"_I wonder why he risks too much? I mean why does he want us to make an aerial assault on the Charybdis when we all know just how much anti-air defenses this thing has… And why did he use the airlock in the hangars when he knew just how loud it will be and that it would make the thanators cranky…_" Jake wondered in his bed in the avatar compound, even he heard the noise coming from the hangars and he knew that it must've been an airlock. "_There must be a less risky way to infiltrate Charybdis!_"

* * *

Let's hope there is… This chapter scared the living stuff out of me as the program crashed and refused to let me load the backup… Luckily I managed to convince it that I need this chapter badly!

Here goes the answers to readers

-Hideout writer: *just walks away*

-Yukidog: It happens from time to time… Nothing new

-Echo5: I… I see, this is all just a conspiracy against me!

Summary of this chapter: Blargh… this chapter is meh and I hate how it turned out…


	381. Chapter 379 No one's day 'off'

Whatever I wished to write today, I forgot it completely… So here is a little chapter I made as filler!

…Cake… I never did any filler (That's also cake…)

* * *

Chapter 379: No one's day 'off'

It was early in the morning when Observer started booting. It was a real treat for the eyes to see him booting, but only if you had a screen through which you could actually see the start of his brain, it was like lighting up a whole city in the middle of the darkest night, it starts slowly at first, just one flashing light but then it gets illuminated all over the place, the sounds he made when he actually started up were also quite nice. The hissing of the repaired hydraulic system was a symphony for every engineer, and while Alexandra enjoyed the sound of the nicely repaired hydraulics, František wasn't fond of it, but it might have been caused by the time when Observer started, it was five in the morning and it woke him almost three hours earlier. "_Why did I agree to sleep with her in the workshop again?_" František thought rubbing his eyes, but when he opened them, he got his answer.

"_Oh yeah, that's the reason…_" He thought while Alexandra who was still sleeping, obviously not woken up by the hissing sounds, decided to hug him and continue with sleeping.

Observer meanwhile walked out of the room, leaving the two of them to their own devices. IT was a daily routine of his to walk around the place to see if something changed, he wasn't called observer because of his ability to watch one place for prolonged period of time, he was called observer because he was very observant and that is what he did, he observed everything, starting with the thanators sleeping, the airlock door trying to open but not opening at all, being all jammed and stuff, he also noticed several claw marks on them as he tried to walk toward the other airlock, this plan was also ruined by the fact that there seemed to be quite a few thanators who were woken up by his not so silent kind of walk, apparently the metal against the metal kind of sound wasn't the best way to sound to make while walking around sleeping thanators, luckily for Observer, they were mostly ready to wake up anyway.

There were however few of them who were kind of cranky when they woke up, but not to the point where they would attack the poor observer who was just observing their 'hibernation modes' as well as watching their 'territorial behavior' as they tried to intimidate him by simply growling at him, he however ignored them on his way out, and that seemed to have utterly devastating effect when it came to their attempts to at least make him scared. They were yet to learn that Observer, who was more known as the 'stranger human' had no emotions to begin with. The title of the 'strangest human' however belonged to Rick. As Observer walked out of the hangar, he spotted two thanators standing by the gate, those two thanators were however not known to him, and so he didn't bother helping them out. Those two yet to be introduced thanators were simply out of their luck, it seemed like they'll have to wait for someone who will open the gate for them to get some breakfast just a little bit longer. Observer passed around the front airlock, obviously not intending to get inside the base anymore, instead of going there, he decided to observer the Avatar compound first. The avatar compound wasn't really that much different from your average playground, you could play anything ranging from basketball to football here.

The only problem was the obvious height problem. Even the best basketball players would have problems actually delivering the ball as the hoop seemed to be suspended in approximately 4 to 5 meters above the ground, leaving a little too much space between the ground and the hoop. Observer however didn't pay any attention to that because it wasn't really important to him, what however was important were the flowers and bushes growing nearby. He was familiar with many bushes and flowers since he got 'captured' by Rick, but his database didn't say anything about these bushes, he couldn't have seen them before for they were first of its kind, the hybrids which were created by the scientists as the pet projects. An attempt to mix two plants together. Observer studied the plants for a brief moment until his inspection was interrupted by Norm, who immediately felt like he should explain what is going on around here and why the plants were so strange, that however included a long monologue which wasn't really that interesting, Observer however listened to him, for a few moments before he decided to turn around and continue with his observations.

That however didn't stop Norm from explaining things to him. On the other hand Norm seemed happy that he could be explaining all those things to him, even though Observer wasn't really there anymore. By the time he was done with explaining, Observer already returned greetings to Jake who waved at him while holding Ney'tiri by her waist. Observer then continued toward the airlock which was in much better state than the one in the hangars, that one would require repairs if it was going to work anytime soon. When Observer entered the laboratory and toward the human sized airlock he was wondering if he is going to reach his destination anytime soon, for he has spend almost fifteen minutes just walking around the base and inspecting some flowers.

The airlock started cycling, but then it stopped in the middle, that however didn't stop observer from just patiently waiting until the airlock would cycle. Meanwhile he started his routine diagnostics, checking if everything was in order or if it worked correctly. By the time the airlock cycled, observer was done with diagnostics and another ten minutes have passed, obviously there was a problem with keeping the pressure, but the airlock evidently managed to get the desired pressure and allowed Observer to walk through the gate some more. When he was near the comm. tower elevator, the said elevator went down, revealing confused Tarya who was obviously looking for someone.

"Hello Observer" She said, making the robot turn toward her

"**Greetings**" Was the answers she got, but according to Observer who was turning to leave, the conversation was over when he did that. Tarya however had rather important inquiry about a certain person which might or might not have been observed by the said Observer.

"Have you seen Rick?" She asked him making him turn toward her once again.

"**Rick was last seen ten hours twenty nine minutes and fifty three seconds ago.**" He answered, leaving Tarya wonder where Rick might be. Observer however had a rough idea where he might be, he was heading there for debrief in the first place, so just going to his cabin wasn't going to change anything.

"**I am heading toward his quarters.**" He said, but it sounded rather strange, like he had to put this sentence together from various audio logs, a little side effect from Max's reprogramming. He apparently wanted to invite Tarya for a walk to her mate's quarters. Tarya, not having a better plan agreed to go with Observer quite easily, he didn't need to convince her, and he wouldn't try to convince her in the first place. The walk was relatively quite one, save for the instant clapping of Observer's armored boots clapping against the metal floor. Tarya and her bare feet however were silent, but much to her discomfort, the ground here was cold, not too cold but certainly cold enough to make her notice it. The silence wasn't broken until they arrived to Rick's doors. When Observer reached to open it, Tarya stood in front of the doors, hoping to find Rick there. When the doors actually opened, it revealed a nice and clean room, no signs of Rick or his secret stash in the floor.

"**Error in navigation**" Observer said, turning away from the room and walking to the doors right next to it. Tarya who was no perfectly sure that Rick never really inhabited this place went after Observer who finally found the right doors. It even said No one on them. When they opened a smell which was characteristic for Rick's drinking den engulfed the two visitors, while Tarya's nose wrinkled from the smell for a moment Observer who was wearing a helmet wasn't affected by it, mostly because he didn't have to breathe it, in fact he didn't have to breathe anything, proving once again that it was better to be a robot at the moments like this, for the smell in there certainly could kill. When Tarya got used to the smell she entered, seeing Rick's stuff all over the place, even the secret stash has been open but there were no signs of Rick. Due to the nature of this place however, it was almost impossible to tell if he was there in the first place, he could've left in a hurry and nobody would notice it, the room looked like somebody threw a grenade or five in there.

"Rick where are you?" Tarya tried to call his name but she got no response. Rick wasn't there, that much was obvious, but his current location remained a mystery to those two.

"I think I figured it out!" Captain said, finally having a real plan which wouldn't include any soldier from the base and which would verify if the Hell's gate was getting overrun or not. It was a really simple solution to begin with. He however had to present it to the commodore before proceeding, and so he got up from his chair where he spent the better part of the night, thinking about this. "_It is really simple, the Pathfinder program!_" He thought, remembering that there was a machine which might still be operational and which might help him verify the situation in Hell's gate if programmed correctly.

"_I however need to find out if the Pathfinder is still operational._" He thought, quickly rushing toward the Charybdis' computer core. When he entered, his ears were immediately assaulted by the music so loud that he had to cover them. The sound-proof doors didn't give him any form of warning about the sound levels in the room. When he entered he saw five 'computer monkeys' sitting in front of their respective terminals doing something, their heads rhythmically moved forward and backward to the rhythm of music.

"Shut this thing off!" He ordered, but his voice reached only the first man who turned around and when he spotted the captain himself, he shut the music down.

"Man, what are you doing? That was the…" On of them complained but the other one interrupted him "That's the captain!" This made the computer guys stand up and give a proper salute.

"At ease… I require access to Pathfinder." He said, making the computer guys look at each other, letting two of them exchange "uh-oh" with each other.

"Sir, the Pathfinder was declared faulty and M.I.A. a…long time ago!" The computer guy certainly had problems deciding what time it really was, for the room where they were had a dimmed light and no source of non-artificial lightning whatsoever.

"Show me." He said, making the nearest computer man stand up and lead him toward the console.

"Let me try to access it, but don't expect much." He said, writing something into the console until the pathfinder responded.

"So what can we do from here?" Captain asked and the computer geek inserted several commands.

"Video feed, and if we're lucky, maybe even audio." The geek said and captain just nodded

* * *

Oooh, who is this mysterious pathfinder? I think it might be a dangerous thing hidden in the Pandora's forest, overgrown by stuff we didn't know about, a superweapon hidden just for the lulz…

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: I wouldn't say stupid, I would say 'socially handicapped'

-Yukidog: I can see a giant orbital flower-like thingy shooting superheated pollen down into the atmosphere, destroying everything… Wait, that's it!

-N7: Three words for you: Thanators in tanks!

-Dragonrider101: Well, he got off easily, well maybe not… Cause he is missing and all¨

-The stone tiger: Why didn't you invite me? (Cause I would totally fly over there just to have a beer or five with you)

-Echo5: *shrugs and then continues writing*

So, it's late again and I'm tired… Let's see how comfortable my is bed!


	382. Chapter 380 No one's footage

I had a really bad day which included lot of work, then hauling one and half ton of stuff from parking lot to the second floor, the elevator got stuck, my backs hurt and got a toothache from hitting the teeth while trying to lift the stuff… I feel a little bit cranky now…

* * *

Chapter 380: No one's footage

Charybdis, the juggernaut vessel, it was one of the biggest ships ever made, this ship wasn't a space ship but she could travel through space all the same, she just needed to be hauled from one corner of the galaxy to the other one, in pieces. That however didn't stop her from being almighty and prepared for everything. The crew was composed of the best of the bests, or at least that is what the ads said, the best of the best apparently meant 'hey, you got picked up by RDA because you are the best…oh and that guy over there is also the best, and all your friends are best too' from where the crew came from. It however still was a formidable weapon and the biggest mining naval machine ever built. The cannons which seemed to be aimed in one direction seemed ready to vaporize anything, the effect of their rounds was devastating.

It could obliterate the village nearby with one shot for example, leaving nothing but a huge crater there, to think that those guns could shoot one round per thirty seconds, and that there were four of them on this side of the ship would break the morale of every na'vi capable of doing a simple calculations. Yet it wasn't the most destructive weapon on board, there was a nuke there, but only few of the crewmembers knew that and those weren't exactly the types of person who would just chicken things out to the crew, although the crew already had a suspicion why the generators in 'that' area were always working. It looked a little strange when every other generator managed to get broken at least once a month, but the mysterious generator which was in 'that' area was always working at one hundred percent. It indeed worked at one hundred percent, giving out the desired output of energy: None. It didn't give anything but it was supposed to give nothing in the first place so it was alright and everyone was happy. If only things were that simple. Right now, in that formidable ship, whose auxiliary vessels were now happily docked inside of her, leaving her enough space to maneuver should the need arise, there was a certain captain, a certain captain with a certain switch which would switch on the Pathfinder.

"We're getting video…" The computer guy said, showing Captain the mostly static filled screen. The static was usually quite normal, but not at this magnitude, one could barely see the things Pathfinder was trying to show them.

"No, we're getting a static, do something about it." The captain ordered the geeks who immediately started working. He could actually feel them working this time however, unlike when he entered the room, the computers all around the room seemingly came back to life and started humming.

"Oh I know where the problem is!" One of them said and immediately mashed some buttons on his computer until a joystick came out of his chair, it was a common "Dream come true" for any computer game enthusiast, but the joystick wasn't for piloting supersonic fighters or to drive a tank which could get rid of everything in its path. It was controlling one specific stationary object, a satellite dish. He turned the satellite dish toward the source of the signal, slowly making the quality of the video feed rise. Now it looked like a low quality analog TV set, grainy as hell but you could actually make out the shapes and things.

"It's a room." One of them said, looking at the video feed over Captain's shoulder.

"I think it is somewhere indoors!" The other one said, making Captain wonder if those guys were really computer specialists or just retards with ability to mash computer buttons in a way that made them look somewhat good. He however didn't except the practicality of their approach as the graining seemed to be somewhat persisting, one of them just hit the screen with his fist, making the graininess go away.

"I swear it's the screen!" He said and two his friends immediately opened the screen from behind. Captain finally got a nice look at what Pathfinder saw. What he however saw nobody expected, it was indeed a room, more like a workshop, but there was a couch, something rather uncommon in workshops, but it was still a workshop. The head of Pathfinder turned to the right and the jaws of every person except the captain dropped at what the pathfinder saw.

"Whoa…" Was the word they've all said in union, the captain however didn't seem to be pleased with what was going on.

"Is this some sort of joke? I asked for Pathfinder, not for your pornographic material!"

"Somebody record this!" one of them yelled and quickly ran toward the console, inputting a command to record while the rest watched, after a few seconds of staring at the attempts at reproduction done by two humans, one of them decided to point out that.

"This is the feed from Pathfinder." He said, and his theory was proven by the fact that the camera turned to the side and started moving toward the doors. Making the computer geeks groan in disappointment. By that time the audio switched on for a few moments, apparently having enough signal to get it through too.

"It was just him, I'll delete it from his memory later today" The female said while the male answered "That was weird!" and then the audio switched off again. Allowing the captain to see inside of the hangar, now he knew exactly where Pathfinder was, he was in Hell's gate, and there were still humans. He was however thirsting to see more through the eyes of the Pathfinder. Pathfinder however, seemed to be looking at the wall for a few moments and then he was about to turn around when the video disappeared showing "Signal lost" message.

"What the hell?" Captain almost yelled, seeing as the two computer geeks were digging inside the screen from behind.

"See? It's right there!" He said, pulling the burned cable out of the screen, making the screen go black completely, and making captain's face go red in a matter of seconds. He wasn't exactly thrilled to see that the computer monkeys just cut his 'verification' short, but now he knew that there were still humans around there, and because they were busy doing what they were doing, they probably were in no danger at all. The fact they've ignored Pathfinder and even maintained him, as proven by deleting his memory about this, they must've known about the pathfinder project too. It didn't matter right now, for there were more important things to do right now, like finally going to tell Commodore that Hell's gate was probably still okay, and the attack was repelled.

"Commodore" He said when he arrived at the bridge, the commodore turned to face him and asked

"Yes captain?" Like he really wanted to hear what he had to say but in reality, he didn't really want to hear it, for it will be incredibly stupid. The stupidity he expected however never came, instead the captain just said sentence which surprised the captain in a pleasant way.

"I have found a way to verify the status of Hell's gate. Pathfinder was able to get some footage from the Hell's gate." Captain said, making the captain raise an eyebrow.

"Really? What kind of footage?" Commodore asked and Captain went silent for a moment, trying to find the right words for it, he actually managed to somewhat say it.

"The footage was short one as the signal was weak due to Pathfinder being inside the base. But we did manage to film the mostly undamaged interior, no signs of battle or death whatsoever, quite the opposite!" He said, managing to get Commodore just more curious. "_Opposite of battle and death? Are they having a party in the workshop?_" Commodore thought, but before captain could continue. Commodore turned toward the officer and gave an order to contact the 'Computer specialists'

"This is computer core, what can we do for you today?" one of the geeks said to the captain while saluting.

"I have heard you have footage from the hell's gate, I want it." Commodore said. The request made the geek smile a little.

"No problem sir, I will send the footage to your personal computer." He said but Commodore didn't have time to access his private computer in his office which wasn't exactly near the bridge.

"Use the bridge's screen" Commodore said, making the Captain silently whisper "uh-oh" as the computer geek agreed to do exactly that.

"Sir Yes sir" He said and without further delays, he accessed the bridge's screen and started streaming what they've managed to record. The whole bridge witnessed the act which wasn't supposed to be filmed in the first place.

"What the hell is this?" Commodore asked captain while turning toward him. The captain seemed to be sweating quite a lot.

"This is the footage the Pathfinder took in Hell's gate… In my opinion sir, they wouldn't be doing this if there was some sort of danger from the na'vi." Captain tried to say what he figured out but it sounded less stupid in his head, right now the eyes of everyone on the bridge were focused on the pair on the screen, and just like the computer geeks, the crew on the bridge seemed to be somewhat disappointed when pathfinder turned away.

"That's quite enough thank you" Commodore said to the computer man who was still on the intercom.

"Yes sir." He said, stopping the video and then returning the bridge' screen back to normal.

"While this isn't the verification I have expected, I agree with your logic. They wouldn't be doing this if there was an imminent danger" Commodore said, not wishing to discuss this more. Little did anyone know that the recording was almost half an hour long and that it contained footage of Observer passing through the hangar for the second time, seeing the thanators walking around him. Observer was making his third round around the base, revealing everything to the enemy who however didn't seem to wish to watch what he had to offer, as the footage got cut and the rest got deleted.

Alexandra and František didn't know that their act which was merely supposed to be a morning ritual would save the hell's gate from being bombarded or otherwise watched, at least for now. The video itself was seen only by the crewmembers present on the bridge and by the computer core's inhabitants for a first three hours, before it actually started to spread thorough the ship, until it got to Peter, who watched it with one thought in his mind. The thought wasn't dirty like the thoughts of everyone else on the ship. His thought was different for he thought: "_Hey I know these guys_" while he watched it.

* * *

This chapter isn't filler. It explains why Charybdis won't destroy the hell's gate… There are three reasons not to destroy it now: (1) Hell's gate cost too much money to be obliterated just like that (2) Pathfinder/Observer is in there, and he is also quite expensive (3) Hell's gate is the only supplier when it comes to NC-17 rated material…

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: It made me wonder if it was some sort of code, but after trying to decode it, I just assumed that you used randomized pattern to create it, so to answer your question: No it didn't left me speechless, just tired.

-Yukidog: I was sober, being sober has negative effects on my logic!  
Sana-Dracios: Observer is the result of Pathfinder project

-Na'viBambi: You were right! (Although you don't win anything for it.)

-N7: Yelling at tornado? Did you make it angry?

Oh and warning: this chapter might include some pornographic references… and the word "pornographic" you have been warned… (five seconds too late)

Read & Review


	383. Chapter 381 No one's whereabouts

God, or Eywa don't want you to have this chapter, first getting stuck in the elevator again, writers block for half an hour, power shortage (backup battery was for some UNKNOWN reason incapable of turning on) and now I have half an hour to write whatever I wanted… Screw you God and/or Eywa!

* * *

Chapter 381: No one's whereabouts

Rick was still nowhere to be found, Tarya was searching desperately for him and half of the base was helping her in her attempts to locate Rick. When Observer failed to find Rick, she went after the Olo'eyktan who was also greatly disturbed by the message that Rick was just gone, no message, no signs, and no goodbyes, he was just gone. So he had several trackers search the base for anything that might point them to Rick, but even with the help from thanators it was useless. The base was full of Rick's smell, mostly because of the recent opening of his room, which resulted in getting the smell from his clothes and god knows what else into the air, that however foiled every attempt at localizing him through smelling him, as every smell managed to get every thanator into one and only place, from where the smell originated: Rick's room. Tarya was getting hopeless when Jake suggested that she should get help from Max who had those 'eyes' on the walls.

With his help she managed to figure out that Rick or his captors were indeed clever as they must've avoided all the corridors where those 'cameras' as Max called them, were placed. Max specifically shown Tarya which routes were not monitored, and apparently, there was a way to get to the airlock in front of the base. With the camera destroyed in the most recent battle, there was nothing stopping him from leaving without being seen. The cameras in the turrets also didn't see him, which meant that he either waited until those few turrets turned away, or that he never really left the place and was playing hide and seek with them.

Truth to be told, it wasn't like that. It wasn't like that at all. Rick was indeed outside, yet he wasn't playing hide and seek with them, he was playing 'I want to spy with my little eye something beginning on Ch' but that was far from happening, at least for now, For he had to travel quite a distance to get to Charybdis. Thanks to Peter's request to fly him home, he knew exactly where Charybdis was. He also knew where Hell's gate was and where the Omaticaya home tree was. He even knew where the nearest scientific outpost was but he didn't know where exactly he was right now.

That was making things a little complicated as the Pandora's forest became quite tricky to navigate through without having one or more beings who knew exactly where what was. It was indeed hard to navigate, and Rick learned that the hard way. Right now, he was standing in the middle of the forest, or at least that's what he thought. The forest turned into jungle some time ago, and everything seemed somewhat hostile. Having only RDA issued uniform didn't help him too much either, he would feel better in Kodiak armor, or even better, in an AMP suit which would be on board of Dragon gunship which would also be on board of ISV, then he might've feel safe here, but not now.

He forgot that it was usually Tarya or Thanty who kept the other wild animals at bay and he was about to figure it out the hard way, there was a buzzing in the air and the buzzing seemed to get closer to him. Rick immediately knew that these were the wasps, the hellfire wasps to be precise, and they seemed angry, he could tell even without seeing them first, and for that reason he decided to change his defensive position into the 'Run the hell away' position.

This seemed to be rather effective as the angry Hellfire wasps that were obviously agitated by the Tapirus who cared little for their feelings and who dared to venture too close to their nest. The tapirus was stung several times and he had his days numbered, that however didn't help too much as the wasps looked for anything else which might be used as a target for suicide attacks involving a lot of poison and a sharp needle-like stinger. Rick was however far away by the time they decided to search the place where he stood back then.

"That was too close for comfort!" Rick thought, but instead of only thinking that, he also said it out loud.

"That was quite foolish of you" A familiar voice came in, startling Rick to the point where he grabbed his Wasp revolver and aimed it at the source, the source however seemed only to smile at his reaction. The source was also the reason he was now capable of lifting that weapon, while the shape was different, it must've been Eywa, judging by her voice which was the only thing that didn't change. It was however rather strange to see strangely colored Yerik standing behind him. He wondered if Smokey could see Eywa everywhere, instead of being high for the colors he described to Rick once might've been roughly the same as the ones on the Yerik. The Yerik was mostly sky blue and azure, his eyes were light green but to the point where they almost glowed. It was a certain proof that it was Eywa.

"Oh, I did not want to startle you Rick" She said in her comforting and polite way. Rick lowered his weapon and rubbed his eyes, not sure if he got stung and was hallucinating right now, or if it indeed was Eywa in not-so-na'vi looking way.

"Eywa?" He asked, sounding rather dumbfounded. The yerik walked over to him and giggled.

"I see. It is my appearance that is so surprising." She said while leaning toward Rick, so close that it might've been an attempt to kiss him. Her face so close to his, only a few centimeters between them. While Rick never felt urge to kiss a random animal, he couldn't deny that Eywa looked really good as a Yerik, it was like Yeriks were a metaphor to her, or to Pandora itself. It was a peaceful animal, beautiful yet it usually ran away when it saw uninvited guests, it could've been easily destroyed by the human hand. "_And that's what the humans are doing_" Rick thought, his mind sidetracking from the problem at hand. He quickly collected his thoughts and answered the question while Eywa patiently waited until Rick collects his thoughts. She had almost all eternity while Rick's time was running out much faster.

"Yes, I never thought you could change shapes." Rick said, rubbing his head.

"I do not." She said with amusement, Rick was about to ask how come she was yerik now but he decided not to, for it might sound rather awkward and this jungle wasn't getting any safer, instead of being in the jungle alone, he was here with something so fragile that you could beat it to death with wine glass even without breaking it. "_Alright, that's a little exaggerated_" Rick thought.

"Why have you come here?" She asked Rick while walking to his side. Rick didn't turn his head to see her. Instead he walked over to one of the roots of the nearest tree and used it as a chair.

"I wanted to see the Charybdis on my own." He said, making the Yerik, who was in fact Eywa, or maybe one of her incarnations, or whatever it really was, look slightly confused.

"Charybdis?" She said, making the word sound less threatening than it actually was. Then it seemed to come to her, making Rick wonder if she really didn't know for the moment, or if she wanted to make Rick feel like she was just a normal being too.

"Oh yes, the ship." She said, looking in the Charybdis' general direction. It made Rick wonder if she could actually see it through all those trees or not, her gaze seemed to pierce everything though.

"We are planning an attack on it, push the humans off the planet… Off you." He said, making Eywa turn back toward him. Her face was unreadable, mostly because Rick couldn't read the expressions on Yerik's face, the eyes which were locked on him however made him feel strange, there was hope in those eyes, but she turned away, not saying anything. It was heartbreaking moment, like she didn't want Rick to attack the Charybdis, like she could actually feel all the pain it was going to bring to everyone around here, like she could already count the dead.

"I can show you the way you wish to take, but it is you who will have to take it" She said, making Rick somewhat confused. He knew it was supposed to be some sort of metaphor, but what kind, he wasn't sure. Maybe she was trying to tell him that she won't help him, or that she will just point the way and he'll have to go all by himself, or maybe that there was a highway which would lead him toward the Charybdis. Rick was about to stand up but Eywa started walking closer to him. It was enough to keep him sitting in one place. It seemed like the best thing to do when there was a goddess walking toward you. He therefore remained in the same position until she walked all over to him, her head leaning dangerously close to his face, thanks to her rather long and flexible neck, she was capable of putting her face exactly where she wanted: To his ear.

"Be careful on the path, for it is a dark one, and even the lights of the trees won't be enough to illuminate it." She whispered her rather bizarre warning to Rick's ear. Rick however remembered too many instances where this happened: Wise old man saying that something is dangerous in cryptic way to the young one who wouldn't understand the warning until the end, where he actually encountered the problem, and by realizing it he will win.

"It is a good thing that I'm packing a flashlight then" He said, pulling it out of his pocket while putting an honest smile on his face. That gesture made Eywa laugh. She knew that he was only joking, and that he knew well the risks, yet he was willing to take them, to protect those who were not even of his blood, those who were not of his race, those who needed his help.

"Come" She said, slowly pulling away, getting ready to lead him where he wanted. Without another word, he just stood up, stepping on a branch and snapping it. A noise which would've been heard for a few meters was however drowned in the noise of the wildlife which seemed to be more alive around those two than it was ever before. When Rick entered the jungle it was silent save for the few animals that were not afraid of him, but now it was a cacophony, a symphony composed by insects and other animals.

"Sorry" Rick apologized to Eywa who just turned and smiled on him.

* * *

Look who reappeared… It's our favorite person… MAX! Although his appearance here was brief one, he brought light to our lives, only he can do this!

Oh and to add to the list above the first line: I got virus, I had problems with internet and I managed to leave my fingers in the doors when a certain person decided to slam them… I declare Chapter 381 as the most painful chapter I ever wrote…  
(Oh and there was some problems with FF website accepting this document too...)

Answers to readers

-Yukidog: It does? Whoa…

-Hideout Writer: Don't sell yourself short

-Sana-Dracios: You win one free chapter!

-N7: Duct tape for the win! *High five*

-Na'viBambi: you are quite a demanding person…

User is now entering sleep mode

Read & Review


	384. Chapter 382 No one's espionage

So… Let's write some chapters shall we? What? What do you mean by 'singular' oh you mean I should write only one chapter? Alright then, I'll start right away

* * *

Chapter 382: No one's espionage.

Although Rick was in presence of the goddess, he didn't feel like he felt last time. It was strange to see her as she walked using her six legs if anything. Rick expected that she would've been a thanator, not a peaceful yerik. She immediately sensed that something was amiss and immediately asked Rick about it.

"Is something amiss?" She asked Rick while she continued through the wilderness. Rick immediately realized that he got so lost in his thoughts that he spent good five minutes of the walk staring at the Eywa's butt, it wouldn't be that bad if she still was na'vi, but to be caught watching the rump of six legged animal. Rick immediately started to feel like he has been spending too much time with thanators who usually found six legged mates, but then again, he had a mate and she had only two legs and two arms, but she still had a tail. Truth to be told, only humans and Rick were the only ones who had no tail whatsoever, he felt really out of place without one, it was like having a queue, which he also didn't have.

"I was just thinking about the humans" He said, not lying entirely, proving once again that the best lie was being vague about the truth. Because he didn't lie to her entirely, he was able to not feel bad about lying to the goddess herself and he even managed to steer the conversation away from the fact that he was thinking about how he doesn't fit here.

"About someone specific?" She asked curiously. Rick immediately knew where he was going to take the conversation.

"Yes, about me and my friends" He said gravely, like he was going to tell her that he plans on dying or something like that.

"I was wondering if we should stay here after the RDA leaves. After they leave, there will be no way for them to go home. Never again shall they see their families or pretty much anyone else. If they however decide to leave, the RDA will make a short process with them, probably execute them." Rick spoke his mind, or at least half of it for there were much more questions burdening him right now. Eywa stopped walking and looked at Rick with concern and he could feel the sadness in her eyes, it was like she wished to be able to take some of the burden off Rick, yet she couldn't. She couldn't even share his pain as he had no queue to connect with her in a way which wouldn't immobilize him for the time being. They still needed to cover some distance and so she told him that his companions indeed chose the path they are walking freely.

"They found their own paths are the same as yours, it is you who has yet to find it." She said rather mysteriously, as if telling him 'Hey you are going to be okay' or 'Sorry, you will die again' would actually change anything. While Rick didn't like to be kept in darkness, what choice did he have? He could argue with the goddess herself, and just the idea of arguing with a goddess was more than pathetic.

"Finding the path however won't be hard…" She suddenly said, nodding forward, signaling to Rick that in that direction was Charybdis, and because she looked like she won't go another step further, he had to accept it as it was.

"Thank you Eywa." He said while bowing a little, making the Yerik look away, making her look like a blushing girl, but maybe it was just a confusion which flashed over her face, he couldn't be sure for reading the yerik's expression was way beyond his capabilities.

"We will meet again" She said and without any further delays she turned around and with few swift jumps she left the scene like a deer fleeing from the hunter, what was going through her head was however way beyond Rick, who didn't want to get lost and so he continued in the direction she gave him, he was afraid that the Charybdis might be too far but he found it rather quickly, for it was a humongous monster which was docked at the shore, connected only by a floating bridge, which seemed more like several barrels connected together and few planks thrown on top of them to create flat surface.

"_Alright, I can't just waltz in there I need to find some other way inside_" HE thought, looking around, but the ship was so big that climbing up was out of question, and the doors seemed somewhat sturdy for him just to break through them, there weren't many places through which he could get up there, there were however two ways: Either he will go and knock on the front doors hoping to get mistaken for that problematic soldier again, or he will try to find a way inside underwater, the more he thought about it, the more he felt like an idiot who would be unable to get inside. Eywa however wasn't the only one who was apparently smiling on him.

There was also the good old lady fortune, for the main doors were right now opening, for there were four soldiers returning from the hunt apparently, for there was an AMP which was dragging a corpse of a yerik. Rick immediately remembered that there was a certain yerik who was also the goddess of everything around here running around and so he was sure to double check that this yerik looked like the ordinary one. Rick thought about joining them but the group seemed too small for him to just waltz in there and pretend to be one of them. "_Then again, if I don't seize this chance, I might not get another one…_" Rick thought and so he decided for the less obvious approach, he just waited until the group was facing away from him and he just 'walked over' to them, that however didn't remain unnoticed, quite the opposite, there was a certain member who immediately recognized him.

"Hey R….Raccoon!" Peter said while hugging Rick, making the rest of the team wonder just what kind of bullcrap was going on.

"Hi Pete, hunt was successful I take it" Rick tried to start a conversation to make the other marines think that everything was alright. The AMP pilot just shrugged and continued dragging the corpse by its feet toward the hell's gate, while the other two soldiers who were on the ground tried to get a better look at Rick, but then they noticed just how far did their colleague with the yerik got and they quickly rushed after him.

"Well, come on in before they close the doors behind us…" Peter said, nervously blinking at Rick but trying to sound almost too sure. Peter knew that Rick was a high value target, and therefore he was an adept on getting killed while being seen, for that reason he decided to call him Raccoon, instead of using his name. His plan was to get him inside and then somewhere secluded to get the most important information from Rick.

The information was an answer to question 'what the f**k are you doing here you Mother****ing idiot!' First things first though, the first test was a test of endurance as they had to run like their lives depended on that to the doors which were already closing. There was a rule that the person who doesn't get inside before the doors close will have to stay outside until the time for another hunt comes, that rule was however made by the soldiers themselves as a way to punish those who were not liked among them.

A fine example was that poor fellow who was outside for five days straight until he collapsed from the lack of sleep which was caused by having to look around for any potential danger which might get him for there was also an incident where the AMP which was walking on the bridge with the animal the pilot managed to get was destroyed as some fish-like animal decided to eat him by jumping on him while he was on the bridge. The predator was too big for the AMP to handle and too swift to give anyone chance to help his friend, it was like magic trick. One moment there was an AMP and abracadabra it suddenly changed into puddle of water and few bolts.

"Heh so we made it!" Peter said huffing as the soldiers around him looked at him wearing the armor and a certain 'Raccoon' wearing only the RDA issued uniform. It smelled fishy, not to mention that the raccoons were supposed to be all sneaky when it came to stealing some food.

"Good, I wanted to speak with you" Rick said, a plan already brewing in his head. That plan however didn't come with the extra part where he will get rid of the soldiers who were curious about his identity and relationship between Peter and him.

"Some friend of yours Pete?" One of the two soldiers asked.

"He sure is Lenny. Raccoon was one of the best back then, we served together for a few years and we drank our share of booze too, that reminds me, we'll have some maple syrup tonight, want to join?" Pete asked Lenny who nodded, a clear answer which meant that he was absolutely okay with drinking maple syrup with Pete tonight.

"You'll come too right Dan?" Pete asked the second soldier who also nodded and grinned a little. Rick wondered if 'maple syrup' was the synonym for booze on Charybdis, back in hell's gate it was 'a cup of muddy coffee' but things were apparently different here.

"So the maple syrup is the word for the liquid piece of heaven?" Rick asked Peter who looked at him and with serious look on his face he corrected that.

"Completely wrong, 'getting maple syrup' means having sex together… Maple syrup because it is all sticky afterwards you know." He said, earning a disgusted look from Rick who immediately sidestepped away from Pete while saying 'Eww' that reaction was observed from distance by Dan and Lenny who laughed when they saw Raccoon's reaction.

"That joke never gets old! Of course it is what you think it is… "Pete said, making Rick roll his eyes while warehouse keeper who responsible for taking care of the game appeared with a small forklift which was repurposed for carrying dead carcasses back and forth.

"Alright, we're done for today…" The AMP pilot said after the warehouseman discussed something with him.

"Sir yes sir… party time!" Peter said, making Rick smile a little as he followed his friend deeper into the Charybdis.

"_If I can convince him to open the doors for us, there won't be any problems getting inside after all!_" Rick thought as he walked right next to his good friend, who was already suspecting that Rick would want something like this from him. "_I really want to see the face he makes when I tell him that I already began._"

* * *

Oooh, they are already prepared to do the bad guy's stuff, sabotage! I like sabotaging stuff, last time I sabotaged my car so it did something rather unexpected… It actually started! I hope it will include flames and fire…

Slightly sabotaged Answers to readers

-Yukidog: Save the na'vi from irradiated water… got it

-Dragonrider101: Kissing? That was just almost-kiss (unless I was so drunk that I actually wrote that…gotta check that…after I get sober)

-Hideout writer: Here is the cake…the duct tape is a lie…

Short chapter is short because I'm short on time…  
See you soon  
Tomorrow preferably!

Read & continue reading


	385. Chapter 383 No one's wild party

I have awoken to claim what is rightfully mine (Translation: I just got out of bed and I will write another chapter for you… so feel free to read it)

* * *

Chapter 383: No one's wild party

Through the doors, and through the corridor full of soldiers who were all dressed in armors, Rick felt really out of place. "_If only I knew that this would happen, I should've taken the Kodiak armor instead of the uniform, but then again I thought I would be sticking out if I did that…_" Rick thought. He really wondered why nobody wore the RDA uniform.

"So, Raccoon, you okay with your name?" Peter asked Rick who just nodded.

"They used worse names than Raccoon back then remember?" Rick asked Peter while managing to answer his question without too much problems.

"Yeah, I remember…" Peter said and started thinking about it, bursting in laughter after taking four steps forward.

"Bottle-raper" he exclaimed, reminding Rick just how badly he behaved when he got really drunk back on the ISV that brought them here.

"Alright, I didn't mean that one." Raccoon said, scratching his head.

"Head's up, bottles down!" Peter said to Rick who immediately looked as serious as he could. The "Head's up, bottles down" was a slightly altered version of head's up, but this one meant exactly that one should try to behave as if he wasn't drunk because there was going to be some problems with his superior or superiors. Rick was therefore encouraged to act like nothing really happened as there seemed to be quite high ranking officer walking toward them.

"Commodore!" Peter said, snapping a salute, making Rick feel somewhat nervous. "_This must be the highest ranking officer here, commodore… I couldn't even get over the Private First Class and I'm going to test my wits and strength against commodore? Just what kind of battle am I planning?_"

"At ease soldier" Commodore said eyeing Peter and the big rifle which was attached to his backs, it was almost a piece of art and Commodore questioned Peter's sanity as he saw the most recent addition to his rifle, it had its own dog-tag and it said "Anti-matter rifle: Natali" which meant that he somewhat managed to convince quartermaster to make a dog tag for his rifle, the purpose of this was somewhat beyond the admiral but a person as good as Peter was allowed to have his quirks.

"I'm curious soldier, where did you get that rifle?" Admiral asked while looking at Peter who just smiled.

"Permission to speak freely sir" Peter however decided to follow procedure this time as he was somewhat nervous that if he doesn't act like nothing serious is going on, he might give away the fact that Rick was right beside him. Recognizing Rick was however somewhat hard, as he had the typical RDA issued uniform cap which he wore in almost stupid way, so it literally covered the better part of his head, making him look like one of the mentally handicapped people around here, while there were only few of them, they were usually the best when it came to their respective jobs, but that didn't change a thing about being retarded.

"I got this rifle from a beggar in exchange for some food I had." Peter said, making Rick chuckle slightly.

"Very amusing soldier" Commodore said with serious face.

"I'm sorry sir, but I do not know where I got it. All I remember was that there was some sort of party and some people died on alcohol poisoning, when I woke up in the morning, I was lying in a ditch, wearing only a tie on my neck and sleeping right next to this beauty." Peter said, taking the rifle to his hands.

"I see…" Commodore said, not actually wanting to believe that, but this was more probable that he got it from beggar. Rick however knew the truth behind this. Peter in fact told the Commodore the truth, but he told it the first time. It was noteworthy that the beggar was more than willing to part with the rifle he found somewhere for what Peter offered. While Peter had to find some other source of food, he had his rifle, and the beggar got his rations for one whole month.

"Who are you, soldier? I never seen you before" Commodore asked Rick.

"That's my good friend Raccoon Sir." Peter answered and Rick just nodded, deciding that it would be better to stay silent.

"He can speak for himself, right soldier?" Commodore asked Rick who shook his head and pointed at his throat.

"He usually can, but his Exopack malfunctioned when he was outside and it resulted in temporal loss of voice." Peter immediately supplied an excuse which was much better than Rick had prepared. Rick however was quite used to listening to excuses made up by Peter, and Peter was used to making up usually quite unbelievable excuses. Commodore however wasn't that stupid and so he leaned closer to Rick who immediately regretted that he didn't have some sort of fake moustache and dorky looking glasses for a disguise. Peter knew that there was nothing to be done right now to save Rick, and so he did what he usually do when situation like this arise. He prepared to burp and did that when Rick was about to get recognized by the admiral. The burp echoed through the corridor as it was quite loud. Rick immediately burst into laughter and doubled over in effort to look more than amused, but mostly to hide his face from the plain sight.

"I apologize, sir. It must've been the breakfast." Peter apologized but it was too late for that. Commodore would've rebuked him if Peter wasn't the best sniper around. He was however testing his patience with this insulting behavior. The burp however discouraged Commodore from further interaction with those two.

"Dismissed" He said, leaving the two extremely relieved soldiers. When Rick was sure that the commodore was behind the corner, he decided that it was the best time to point out that

"This was really close" to Peter who just nodded and with haste they continued through the ship.

"So, now you know the commodore…" Peter said as they were nearing his 'Den' as he liked to call it.

"He looks like a sharp man. It will be difficult to outsmart him..." Rick said, making the soldier who was just passing through look at him with surprised look, obviously overhearing the whole thing.

"How can I win in chess against him when I don't even know the rules? Why did you tell him that I was the best player ever?" Rick quickly tried to save the situation, making the soldier just shook his head while he continued onward. Peter looked around and then decided that it would be much safer when he gets inside his room. When he opened the doors there were two guys who were sitting at the bed and talking.

"The Brew-master is here!" One said while the other just waved. When Rick entered the room however, the two guys who were sitting on the bed seemed to straighten up and look all serious, for this person had a uniform, meaning that he was not a soldier but an officer who probably came to check up on them. Without even checking his rank they stood up and giving a salute.

"Saluting to Private first class are we? Is this your new fetish Morris?" Peter asked.

"PFC? What is he doing here then?" The second person asked giving Rick a bad look.

"Well, he still outranks you when it comes to booze. This person is the person I cannot drink under the table." Peter said and that made the two guys look at Rick with newfound respect.

"So, he's joining us?" Morris asked, reaching under the bed.

"No, he is the one who started all this." Peter said, making Rick wonder just how much information did Peter tell those guys, it was quite possible that he was known here by the name.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you Rick 'Raccoon' No one" Peter said and Rick removed his hat.

"Welcome to Charybdis…" Morris said, standing up and giving Rick a proper handshake. Rick noticed that Morris was an ensign, not a bad rank. "Name is Morris, I'm responsible for Peacekeeper three" Morris said. Rick thought it would be good to introduce himself too.

"Rick No one, I'm responsible for the thanators and na'vi" He said with a smile on his face, making the Morris laugh a little.

"I'll start packing then, oh prophetic warrior" Morris said, making Rick smile a little.

"So, why are you here Rick? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, invading the hell's gate or something?" Peter asked, making the soldiers chuckle.

"Naah, been there did that… I'm here to find a way into this ship for a huge army" Rick said like he was joking, but that was not the case.

"So, hell's gate has been overrun already?" Peter asked, rubbing his chin.

"Yup, few days ago, quite few soldiers survived." Rick said as a matter of fact.

"Wait, you mean that? The hell's gate has been overrun?" Morris said, not sure what to think now. He probably thought that it was just a lie or some sort of joke.

"The personal in the base is consisting mostly of na'vi, but there are quite few humans there too."

"What about my brother? His name was George and he was a technician." He said, making Rick look at him with serious look.

"The George who fell off the wall when he was repairing the turret? They mistook me for him when I tried to open the gate… Technicians mostly surrendered, so he might be okay." Rick said, trying to remember if he saw George, but then again, it was Jake's team who was in charge of rounding up the survivors and imprisoning them.

"Jesus Christ…" Morris said, rubbing his face, not sure what to think now. Rick noticed that they probably thought that he was just kidding.

"Peter, I need to get inside this ship… Could you do this for me?"

"We'll find a way…" Peter said while rubbing his chin.

"Wait, we?" Rick asked, looking at the Morris and the other guy who hasn't said his name yet.

"You just need to remember to not shoot on Jolly Rogers" Peter said, making the other two soldiers grin in a way that said it all.

"Wait, you convinced other people to join us?"

"Rick was it?" the unnamed person started. "I have been on Pandora for quite a few years, I got a lot of money on my accounts, but when you accumulate enough money, The RDA doesn't want to send you home. I think they gave us less money than they promised, hell I might have been doing this for free, but I know one thing. I want to go home, but that isn't going to happen if I die here, be it of old age or some random thing killing me. You are my best hope to seeing Sarah again." The person started talking.

"I got several of them" Peter said, looking back from the person back to Rick.

"I see…" Rick said, noticing a Jolly Roger flag under the bed.

"When the time comes, you just need to signal us. Peter said, grabbing the flag and showing it to Rick: Skull with crossed bottles was depicted on the flag.

"So I should just stroll here with an army and show the flag and hope not to get killed?" Rick asked Peter who just shook his head.

"Every day I check the village on the shore, put there, in the middle of the village... When I'll shoot it, everything will be ready… Give us some time however."

"You have a week." Rick said smiling like an idiot while folding the flag.

* * *

Ooh, Rick really managed to infiltrate the Charybdis, and there was a wild party… "Was" being the keyword.

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: That was retarded and full of spam.

-Na'viBambi: I can has Tracking cookie?

-Yukidog: True…True…

-N7: Well, I know where I will die: "Behind the steering wheel of my car" (Skoda Favorit is also know as "coffin with wheels" here…)

That's it for today…

R & R


	386. Chapter 384 No one's belching dragon

I always wanted to write a chapter for No one gets left behind and guess what? Today will be the 384 time my dream actually came true!

* * *

Chapter 384: No one's belching dragon

Tarya was concerned about Rick, it was now obvious that he wasn't anywhere near the base, that of course resulted in search of the immediate area around the hell's gate, but that also didn't yield much results as Rick's trail was long gone by now.

"Maybe they took him" Jake was talking to Norm who was still wondering what possible reason anyone could have to abduct Rick. Sure there were plenty of reasons to just kill him but abduction was somewhat strange reason to get rid of him. Abducting him would only lead the na'vi to attacking the base with greater determination in order to save Rick. Jake was sure that there would be at least a dozen of na'vi who would went after Rick if they knew where he is, that was however not the case, there were however quite a few speculations which suggested that he is either in the jungle, or on Charybdis.

The Charybdis was however protected rather well, and so without a really good plan, there will be no rescuing after all. Jake already started with the planning however, as he didn't want to lose too much time. The plan was rather simple. Send someone who will rescue him, and who will not be shot down immediately after he appears on the radar of that humongous ship, there weren't many candidates though, stealth ops team however was obviously the best choice though, but then again he didn't want to risk their lives just for nothing, while there was quite a big probability of Rick being in there, they couldn't be sure. Therefore he needed to ensure that he was there first without endangering too many people. "_But how can we do that?_" He thought while sipping the coffee in the cafeteria, it tasted horrible, but it was enough to keep his mind racing through the possibilities as it had better effect on his avatar body which was not used to caffeine at all. Little did he know that there could be some other side effects such as inability to sleep for a day or two, right now the important thing was to figure out just what to do.

"_Wait, why am I trying to figure out how to get in there, when I do not need to get in there at all?_" Jake suddenly realized. He had the manpower to search the whole jungle in an hour, yet he kept on thinking how to infiltrate the place which was made in a way that prevented most infiltrations. The only thing that stopped him from giving the order to search the whole jungle just came through the doors.

"_**I see you Tarya**_" Jake said standing up, while the whole cafeteria was made to accommodate humans, the tables were just about the right size for Jake to use it as bench and so where the other people usually had their low-quality meals, he had his bum until now.

"_**I see you my Olo'eyktan**_" She said, the concerned look on her face diminishing for a moment.

"_**Any news?**_" He asked her but she shook her head.

"_**What if Rick left on his own?**_" She began, making Jake curious. She was the person who was utterly convinced that he must've been dragged out of here while screaming for help as his abductors dragged him by his feet outside of the building.

"_**If he left on his own, why not tell us?**_" Jake asked, but that's when Tarya's concerned look turned into serious one, making Jake catch the glimpse of hope she had.

"_**If he wanted to be alone, then he wouldn't tell us**_" She said, making Jake realize that if someone knew Rick, then it must've been her. She was the one who spent most time with him, she even watched him die back there.

"_**But why?**_" Jake had to ask this question for he couldn't figure out the answer on his own.

"_**Because we wouldn't let him.**_" She said, making Jake realize just how truthful that statement really was. They indeed wouldn't let Rick do something as dangerous and irresponsible as leaving the base alone without anyone following him or escorting him. Maybe that was the reason why he left alone in the first place, but this was just a theory, and while it was one of the better theories, without proof this theory was, as it's name implies, just a theory and even though it was Tarya who came up with it, they still had to assume the worst.

"_**If you are right then Rick probably went to Charybdis, to check things out, if he was kidnapped, then he is at Charybdis being interrogated, it still doesn't change anything about him being on Charybdis and therefore in danger**_" Jake said while putting a hand on Tarya's shoulder, he knew this will be hard on her, he however had to tell her this. There was also a big possibility that he went out alone but he was captured and then something bad might've happened, but he didn't want to stress Tarya any further. "_This needs to stop… Let's take the squad and see if everything is alright_" Jake didn't want to go to Charybdis, but now he had to, and that mean he'll have to take the stealth squad which was obviously the best chance on infiltrating that place. To do this however, he needed to find them, and finding them was usually the hard part, mostly because they were stealth ops team and they really liked to be stealthy when it came to moving around the hell's gate. "_Oh, there he is_" Jake thought, watching semi-transparent candy bar floating in the kitchen.

"Can I have a word with you, oh almighty floating Hooah bar?" Jake asked, making the mighty hooah bar float toward him. It wasn't really floating, judging by the swinging motion of the person who held it, that however didn't stop the mighty hooah bar from talking to Jake.

"Who dares summons the mighty Hooah bar?" The ooh-rah bar roared in almost demonic voice, a demonic voice which was awfully familiar… Only one person had a voice to make that kind of sound, but Jake recognized the person who held it differently

"You always fall for that one Harry" Jake said, making Harry realize that he was the only one who called this candy bar hooah bar, while everyone else proffered Ooh-rah instead. It was also a way to tell soldiers and marines apart. While most of the stealth ops team consisted of marines, Harry was a soldier before he got to the stealth ops.

"Damn it… What do you want?" Harry said, removing his helmet in order to eat the Hooah/Ooh-rah bar traitor who betrayed his true identity to an enemy.

"I want the whole Stealth ops team prepared in hangar. I have a mission for you guys.

"What about briefing?" Harry asked, eyeing Tarya who was once again looking somewhat concerned even though Jake still held her close while still holding her shoulder.

"Infiltration of the Charybdis, rescuing Rick, being back before dinner gets cold… That's all" Jake said, making Tarya look at him for she wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not.

"You will tell us or else!" The light was aimed into Rick's face and his eyes started to hurt.

"No, I won't tell you" Rick said defiantly, while looking at the people who were all around him.

"Then you know what is going to happen next" the same person said and Rick nodded. He then opened the bottle with a picture of dragon belching and started drinking

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" The people around him started to encourage him as he drank the half-liter bottle to the bottom. It was only half-liter for a specific purpose, it was a game similar to the truth or dare, but the daring person had to down the bottle of the dragon belch, and the person which was selected was interrogated until he or she said the truth or passed out. The Dragon belch was made in small doses to encourage the person to actually say the truth about the rather intimate questions. The question which Rick just 'dared' was "What is your girlfriend's favorite position" This was the sixth question he dared, Peter dared twelve of them.

"Next one" Peter said, making the bunch of people around Rick think about the next question for a moment. Rick decided to have a 'drinking game' before he left when he learned that there were more than just three people in the 'Jolly Roger club' the whole club was officially situated in one of the unused storerooms, and that's where Rick was getting drunk right now. The people around him mostly knew who he was, but there were also those who just thought that he was a random member.

"What was the weirdest sexual thing you ever did?" One of the members asked, the question was supported by those who knew who Rick was, while those who didn't know who he was just booed a little.

"DARE…." He declared almost instantly, downing a bottle with such a speed that even he regretted it after a few moments.

"Wait… I played gay chicken with a thanator…" He said, making Peter burst in laughter, and quite a few members joined him, those who didn't know him immediately assumed that he lied… a lot!

"Well, you dared…next question…" Peter said, making Rick facepalm when he realized that he just revealed something really embarrassing about himself in front of so many people without actually getting out of this circle.

"Out of the record Rick, have I seen that thanator?" Peter asked and Rick nodded, making it obvious. It must've been Thanty or that gigantic Thanator.

"Who is that guy?" a question was asked, but it was not aimed at Rick, it was a question aimed at Peter.

"That's Rick No one… Our ticket back home" was the answer, but it was not a peter who answered it.

"No way? He is going to get us home?" a murmur started in the background.

"Yeah, I will tell you the truth…" Rick decided that this was a question worth answering. At that very moment, everyone went silent. It was like a stroll through the graveyard at midnight. No sound, no move, no nothing.

"The RDA, more known as 'the tw*ts' are killing innocent people to get what they want: The unobt… undoubt… the ore!" Rick's tongue wasn't as swift as it usually was, resulting in this.

"They are killing na'vi, who are defending themselves in return, that results in lot of death. The ore however, is mined on a different planets too, dead planets!" Rick exaggerated a bit, he knew only about one planet whose name he forgot, but Alexandra sure remembered the name as she was the one who told him about that.

"I say no… the na'vi are getting ready to attack this place. They will spare anyone who surrenders, or who will have the Jolly Roger on them…" Rick began but he slowly started to fall asleep, so Peter was the one who was going to finish this as he was mostly sober.

"I have been there, and he is not kidding. With our help, the Charybdis may fall and we'll finally get a chance to go home. But we cannot do it alone, for there are only few of us, a mutiny that would end with us being executed if we don't get some help. The help comes in form of hundreds, nay thousands of na'vi and even some thanators, our best chance to get off this goddamned place is to collaborate with our enemy." Peter said, making everyone in the storeroom think about what is going to take place. Particularly one of them was thinking about it, a smile on his face.

"_I see_" the person thought. "_Captain will be delighted to hear that. Promotion, here I come!_"

* * *

Oh shi-… That person wasn't supposed to be there! Quickly, those who know what he is going to do, kill him so the Charybdis won't be prepared for this ambush!

Answers for readers

-Hideout writer: We'll meet on the highway to hell

-N7: While your argument about my car having a steering wheel is valid, the location of the steering wheel is unknown.

That's all folks


	387. Chapter 385 No one with someone

I almost didn't write anything today, as there was a major problem with the website, so I started to celebrate… In that very moment however, they managed to fix the website… Sometimes, I really hate my luck

* * *

Chapter 385: No one with someone

"Sir, we have unregistered aircraft incoming, looks like Samson" The officer said putting the Samson on screen. It looked like it was radio controlled as there was nobody in the cockpit, it was however getting stranger as the sensors picked up several life signs on board.

"This is Stealth Leader calling, is your refrigerator running?" A transmission came from the Samson which was now approaching the Charybdis.

"It's my stealth ops team" Captain who was present on the bridge said while rubbing his face.

"Hey, you're supposed to say 'yes!'" Jason came again. Obviously agitated that nobody took his radio prank seriously. He therefore saw it fit to be angry at whoever was there. The result of this was simply having Commodore look with annoyance at Captain, one look that told it all.

"I'll take care of them sir." Commodore was expecting this answer and so he just nodded, deciding to take a walk while grabbing a cup of coffee along the way. It was the only thing that kept him sane on

this ship full of idiots and madmen. That radio communication was a proof of just how seriously everyone took their job. The captain however at least sensed that something was wrong and so he offered to take care of the problem himself, if it was all up to commodore, the aircraft would've been shot down and the survivors would've been charged with insubordination and then shot in the crotch just to let them know who they are and that they should not mess with him.

It might set a good example for the rest of the crew but then again, it might end up badly, the whole leadership vs. the rest relationship wasn't exactly working out lately, there was a low morale and setting up example might just cause the morale to drop even further, and therefore there was a high probability of the situation getting out of hand, and that was exactly what the commodore tried to prevent.

For example he tried to raise the morale by improving the overall quality of the food by letting the cook use the officer's provision to make food for everyone, that worked until the supplies ran out, then it all began anew. The problem with the food was however temporarily solved as the fishes and animals seemed to be a good source of food for now, and while the soldiers uttered the "Oh no, fish with fruit again?" sentence quite often, it couldn't be helped as there was nothing else to eat. The commodore told the soldiers over the intercom just how dire the situation was and that they will have to wait for the next ISV to supply them with the MRE and other stuff while taking the ore away.

The Samson started to slowly descend on the now completely fixed pad which was damaged when the Valkyrie crashed, the stealth ops guys jumped out of the Samson, disengaging their stealth suits to allow everyone around them to see them, as the helipad was situated on the side of the runway and therefore above the water and it would've been a major inconvenience to have people who went toward the Samson who looked like he has been hit with arrows a little too often.

Jake thought it would be more convincing to shoot the Samson with some arrows in a way that would make the arrow get stuck in it to look like the stealth ops team had some trouble on their way here, as almost every vehicle which traversed through the Pandora had. Jake knew that this plan was working as he was watching the whole thing from a tree on the shore. Luckily the trees were big enough to see what was going on board of the Charybdis. When he spotted the Stealth ops team he knew that they've got inside.

"You guys are supposed to debrief ten minutes ago in the captain's office." One of the technicians said to Jason who nodded and immediately ran toward the entrance to the ship, as being on runway wasn't exactly the safest spot to be, even though there were no aircrafts taking off or landing at the moment. There was no need for them to do so right now, as they were unaware of the battle which was going to take place, or at least that's what Jason thought.

"If what you say is true, then we need to meet captain right away" Captain said to the snitch that just arrived and told captain everything.

"We should arrest them first." The snitch suggested, but Captain didn't wish to agitate Commodore more today, as he the stealth ops tea already managed to get him on edge. It would just result in commodore being all cranky about captain disregarding the chain of command, and not informing him about this mutiny or what the hell was it in the first place.

"If this is true, then you'll get promoted…" Captain said, noticing how happy snitch got when he heard those words, it was like Christmas came early just for him, and Santa gave him all he wanted.

"Dismissed" He said, letting the snitch walk away. It was mandatory to really have those rebels removed, but then again, if he wished to stay in his current position without having Commodore breathing down on his neck like he did now, then taking this to him might do the trick. The commodore however left the bridge and was walking god knows where, so calling him through the intercom was the only chance how to reach him.

"Bridge to Commodore" Captain said, waiting for Commodore to reply.

"Status?" Commodore asked after a few moments.

"I need to speak with you privately sir." Captain said, hearing the sigh from the other side as the Commodore sighed quite loudly, making the officers who heard that smile slightly. The relationship between commodore and the captains was really tense, and it was also the source of many jokes and stories.

"Meet me in my office" Commodore said in a tone that allowed captain to figure out just how much he hated that he had to meet with him. Captain wasn't exactly happy about it either, if it was up to him, Commodore wouldn't be here in the first place and everything could run smoothly.

Since that was not the case and the RDA obviously saw it fit to have as complicated chain of command as possible, the commodore had to give orders to three underlings who were supposed to take care of everything else. That wasn't working either as Commodore usually gave orders to Captain's underlings quite often without the captain's consent, he was however the highest ranking person on the ship and if there was some sort of problem, It was usually taken to him. "_And even chimpanzee could figure out that it wouldn't be good to complain to your boss about your boss…_" Captain thought.

Meanwhile Rick was on the leave along with Peter, who decided to escort Rick to the exit from the Charybdis. Mostly because he wanted to be sure that Rick made it out of here alive, for their plan might go to hell if he got captured by the enemy. Peter however had some drinks too and so he didn't realize just how dangerous it will be for Rick to simply get out of the Charybdis and wander through the jungle alone, for that's certainly more dangerous than getting caught here, even though results will be mostly the same. For being drunk and wandering through the jungle on Pandora was a suicide, but it was roughly the same with being Rick No one on Charybdis: A certain suicide.

"Are ya going to be alright out there?" Peter asked Rick who looked at him with drunken gaze.

"Dude, I will be alright, I have a goddess who will watch over me!" He said using his hands to put an emphasis on the word "Goddess" who was apparently either figment of his imagination, or a name of some beast out there, for they all seemed to have that kind of names.

"Sure pal… Uh-oh" Peter said as he noticed Commodore walking toward them. While Peter could salute to him, Rick didn't look like he could do it. It wouldn't be that bad if it wasn't for the special additive, a relaxant, really small dose, but the amount Rick drank was enough to make him a little sedated, add alcohol to that mix and Rick was like your average drunken person, having problems standing, being completely honest about everything, and caring little for the consequences right now. He however still tried to salute to the passing commodore, but instead of making it a proper salute, Rick managed to poke himself in the eye with his thumb. While Commodore didn't stop to look at the obviously retarded person, Peter decided to laugh at Rick.

"My god, you are an idiot Ricky" He said, not realizing that Rick was now Raccoon.

"Screw you!" Rick answered while showing Peter a middle finger. By that time, commodore has already passed around them, not noticing that Rick or Raccoon or whoever that guy was, could actually talk, until it was too late. When he turned around, Peter and Rick were already gone, beside he had to deal with the captain who had to tell him something super important and super secret so he simply had to be there.  
"_I swear to god, having to deal with all this bull crap makes me crazy!_" He thought as he continued toward his office. Meanwhile Jason and the rest of the Stealth ops team were waiting in front of the Captain's office, which was on the other side of this section of the ship.

"He isn't coming, let's get stuff from quartermaster and find Rick" Lucia said through the secure channel which was established before they left, a precaution from anyone listening in on them.

"I concur" Harry said. He wanted to get out of here, mostly because this place reminded him of what he had to do in the first place. It was this captain who tasked him with getting rid of Rick and Jake, and more Harry thought about it, the less he liked it.

"Yeah, let's get movin'" Gunny suggested and Shooty nodded. Jason didn't really want to wait for captain all this time and so he decided that this will be the most advisable course of action, and besides, getting more weapons and/or ammo was always a good idea.

Jake was getting nervous, it was ten minutes since the stealth ops team got in there, leaving a lot of time for them to get in some sort of trouble. Unbeknownst to Jake, Rick was getting closer to the outside doors, the stealth ops team was getting to the quartermaster. Captain was telling commodore that there were rebels on board of the ship and how they planned to sabotage the ship to get home early. Captain however intentionally left out the part about the attack on the ship, as he had a plan of his own, a plan which would include the dear commodore a na'vi bow and a horrible death, allowing the captains to finally get rid of that idiot, and then the na'vi while they were at it.

The airlock doors leading to the depressurized cargo bay where soldiers brought the meat were right in front of Rick and Peter.

"this is it, act as sober as you can" Peter said, allowing Rick to compose himself a little while putting an exopack on his face as he went through the airlock to the cargo bay. While there were only two guys in there, it was enough to make them yell at Rick and at Peter and rushing toward them. Peter didn't know why they were acting so strangely, but Rick slowly started to get it. They weren't aggressive. They were trying to warn Rick that he needs an exopack here.

"It's cool bro, I don't need one!"

* * *

Yeah it's cool, so be cool too and accept your bro! I dare to say that this will end up with Rick and/or Peter getting in trouble… But to hell with it…

Answers to readers are skipped as there are no reviews (I blame it on the FF malfunction…)

So that means I can go straight to bed!

Read & if FF allows it: Review


	388. Chapter 386 No one and evil plans

Oh great, this chapter is finally here, it's special because of its number, which is dear to me. 386 was the first computer (calculator?) I ever had, it is also a chapter which will probably be late for the FF site is acting up again… Maybe they should stop using 386 processors…

* * *

Chapter 386: No one and evil plans

"He's hallucinating already!" One of those two said, immediately tackling Rick down so he wouldn't try to injure himself or somebody else. Peter was confused at first, not realizing why did anyone try to tackle Rick, but he wasted no time as the second person, which was trying to run toward the airlock for the emergency Exopack, quickly figured out. Peter elegantly put his leg in the way and therefore the rushing man quickly found himself airborne, but that lasted only for a few moments as the gravitation did its work.

Now the man had two reasons to rush for the emergencies, as his one was cracked, he however didn't blame Peter for it, for it could've been Rick who was now trashing wildly on the floor, Rick indeed sounded like someone who couldn't breathe as the tackling person managed to take his breath away.

"Gah, get him off me!" Rick managed to scream after he finally got some air into his lungs. The fact that he managed to breathe surprised the person a little, but the order reached Peter just the same. Peter got behind that person and quickly grabbed him from behind, lifting him from Rick.

"Man what are you doing? You trying to kill him?" The man asked as he was being pulled up. Rick meanwhile managed to get away from him only to get tackled from the other side by a person holding two exopacks and wearing a cracked one.

"No, you were choking him obviously!" Peter tried to sound as he was the one who cared for Rick's health which was 'supposedly' at risk, mostly because he didn't need to have everyone watching him right now, and if those two reported that he allowed a person without exopack to leave the base and that he attacked those who were trying to 'help him' he would be in a lot of trouble and therefore he couldn't proceed with his plan.

"Let me go already!" The person who was held by Peter demanded while the other person literally pushed the exopack on Rick's face.

"There, now take a deep breath!" the person said while holding the exopack there until the seals attached themselves to Rick's face. The person then proceeded to change his own exopack which was slowly venting atmosphere.

"_Oh here it goes again, they are going to yell at us and Rick is going to tell them that he doesn't need it, getting me in trouble_" Peter thought and that's exactly what was going to happen, to prove his theory, those two guys really started to yell at the two of them, the sentences like 'What the hell were you thinking?' were flying back and forth until Rick couldn't endure it any longer and was about to tell them the truth, but that's exactly when Peter jabbed him with his elbow.

"Shut up…" Peter said while nodding to the two persons who were now shaking their heads as they slowly started to continue with their work. It was almost heartbreaking to see how they cared for their enemy's life, even to the point where they were reacting to false alarm. Rick was rubbing his side which hurt like hell, for Peter wasn't one of those who would jab someone lightly, if he used his elbow then it is necessary to make it as painful as humanly possible. When Rick finally managed to straighten up after hit like that, he looked at Peter who just shrugged, not willing to tell Rick more about his reasons as the two workers were still within earshot.

"Let's just go" Rick said, walking over to the doors, that were closed. Peter wasted no time and opened them using the console on the wall

"I'm just letting him go" He said, to the two confused workers who were now seriously doubting Peter's and Rick's intelligence, but there was little they could do to stop Rick from leaving as he quickly walked outside and Peter quickly closed the doors behind him using the same console he used before.

"Thank you for your cooperation" Peter said while he was heading toward the airlock, ignoring the man who just signalized that Peter might have been one of those logically handicapped persons who were roaming the Charybdis.

"Long time no see Jason, the usual?" Quartermaster greeted Jason with a huge smile on his face. Jason, who removed his helmet smiled too.

"Not today, I need ammo, a good machine gun, tactical nuke and sunglasses!" Jason said, making the quartermaster frown.

"God damn it Jason." The quartermaster said, putting the things he requested on the table.

"Here's ammo, here's M60, a tactical nuke, but hell… I don't have any sunglasses" He said, placing the ammo box for M60 next to the M60 gun and a small box with a radioactive sticker on it and with 'Jason's tactical nuke' scribbled on the cover

"No way, I never thought you would actually get it…" Jason was amazed and the quartermaster laughed proudly.

"What's inside?" Jason asked curiously before opening the box.

"That's for you to find out, but you should open it elsewhere… For it is somewhat dangerous!" Quartermaster said, putting the sunglasses which Jason requested on the table too.

"God, you really are awesome…" Jason said, looking at the glasses which were hastily made. One shouldn't call it sunglasses though, it was two pieces of dark glass duct-taped to the glasses' construction, and while they might serve as sunglasses, one would look like an idiot while wearing it.

"I really am" Quartermaster said as Jason moved to side with the things he requested allowing Lucia to take what she needed. She took just some ammo, medical supplies as well as the 'materials resembling edibles' or MRE for short, she didn't need any weapons for she was still packing her gun. The rest of the team stocked mostly on ammo and rarely they took some MRE's if there was a famine or something, but even then they would think twice before trying to eat it, but hunger is hunger and you needed everything included in this small package ranging from the vitamins over the calories and ending with constipation.

"So, going out again?" Quartermaster asked Jason while providing supplies for Harry.

"You could say that, we're on the mission right now but…" Jason tried to say the famous line from a certain movie but quartermaster already knew the quote he was going to use and so he said it first

"Yeah, you'll have to kill me, I know." The response however brought unexpected result.

"If things go wrong, you'll wish for being killed…" Jason said rather seriously, making Quartermaster worry about the mission and about the results as it seemed quite dangerous. Jason usually joked about his missions, but when he was serious then it must've been something super important.

"Man, you're scaring me now…" Quartermaster admitted as he was finished with his job.

"I didn't want to, sorry, we'll be leaving now." Jason said, waving at the quartermaster while already leaving.

"If you kill someone, tell them that it was my weapon that killed them…" Quartermaster said instead of goodbye, it was a request he made regularly, and although he didn't know if anyone took it seriously, he consoled himself by saying that he'll learn the truth when he dies and someone in hell approach him saying "that dude who killed me told me it was you who gave him a weapon"

"_Yeah, that would be awesome…_" Quartermaster thought before he returned to his duties.

Jake was trying to spot any familiar face on board, but the avatar-sized binoculars didn't offer much zoom, besides he couldn't see clearly thanks to the fact that he was lying on a branch which was certainly offering a lot of camouflage, the camouflage however impaired his ability to see things. He however saw something that picked his interest. While the crew on board was taking care of the Samson, he noticed a person leaving the Charybdis, after he moved the binoculars in desired position. He quickly confirmed the person's identity. It was Rick, and he looked drunk.

"_Why am I not surprised?_" Jake thought with a faint smile on his face. This was certainly a good time to smile for Rick appeared to be uninjured and somewhat happy. The smile appeared just as quickly as it disappeared, for Rick was leaving the base alone and he was heading toward the jungle while not being exactly in the best state.

"_Wait, where are the stealth ops?_" Jake thought, wondering about their current status as Rick was out there all alone and they were probably still inside. The binoculars also had a thermo vision so he was absolutely sure that they weren't just marching right beside him while being invisible, or semi-transparent or whatever. They must've been inside Charybdis, that's for sure! It was the most ironical way of getting rescued.

"_So, Rick is free and those guys probably got captured, should I try to save them only to have someone else captured?" _Jake thought about it and was wondering if the Stealth ops team really fared that poorly. While it was possible, it wasn't the most probable scenario.

The stealth ops team meanwhile walked through the corridors searching for a specific individual, the fact that he could be anywhere on the ship was making this rather hard, especially now that the captain was getting back to his office where the Stealth ops was supposedly waiting for him, he didn't know that they decided to venture further into base without giving him the so much needed debrief. He however figured it out when he approached his office and there was no one around there. A paranoia which he caught from Commodore slowly started to creep into his mind.

"_Why are they even here?_" He asked himself rather peculiar question. He didn't call for them, but they didn't receive any orders whatsoever for quite some time, so they may have been just returning, or they may have been on a mission for the enemy. The first one was however more probable, as they returned in a flying wreck and they were low on ammo. It took him just a few moments to find random underling who was supposed to bring them to him, when the underling was gone, he entered his own office and sat on his chair. His mind was slowly filling with important questions like how is he going to get rid of the commodore and how is he going to solve the whole 'Stealth ops team problem. The answer however came rather quickly.

"_Why not get rid of them both? Let the stealth ops team get rid of him while using the na'vi weapons which they will obtain from some unfortunate na'vi… Then I'll let them get caught and they'll be executed for treason!_" He thought, realizing just how good his own plan was. He didn't know that Commodore was also taking the whole thing to a whole new level. Not only did he consider the fact that there might be a mutiny, but he also considered the fact that it could've been the captain who started it or otherwise supported it. "_Be it as it may, I still need to suppress it somewhat, and I need to find the connection to the captain, for he's surely trying to get rid of me… I know it… But how?"_ Commodore thought about it for a moment, trying to summarize what happened up to this point.

"_The captains acted behind my backs, they were keeping important things away from me, they endangered the whole ship at least once, and they do not like me, there is a mutiny and stealth ops team gets back… Is the captain trying to get security personal away from me so the stealth ops team can finish me off? _"Commodore thought. "_Well, I'll just tell the soldiers to arrest them as well.._."

* * *

Well, while I know this chapter won't get to you guys on time, I really hope that I'll manage to upload it as soon as possible (Don't blame me, I finished the chapter at 23:09 (local time….forgot which time zone though)

Answers to readers:

-Hideout writer: Highway to hell? Been there, did that

-N7: Fonzie? Never heard of him… (but I googled him)

That's all for … wait a moment, it's not all for today! you'll get another chapter this evening, that is if the website doesn't allow me to upload it tonight (looks at time…) fat chance…

See ya


	389. Chapter 387 No one's buddy

Second chapter today, I might start making two chapters per day… Yeah I might start doing it  
*Skreetz died due to lack of sleep twenty seconds later…*

* * *

Chapter 387: No one's buddy

"…and cookey's throat was marked belike…" Rick singed merrily as he continued into the jungle, he was having some problems with keeping balance but he managed to do stay on his feet this long, so there was quite small chance that he'll fall on the ground now, unless he's affected by some irregularity on the path.

"It had been gripped b-whoaaa!" There was however a high probability of some irregularity appearing on his path just like it happened now, making Rick end up face first in the grass, it however hurt less than usually as the impact was absorbed by the Exopack, the exopack however seemed to be one of the few fragile ones as there was a spider on the glass.

"_Why am I wearing it again?_" Rick asked himself as he lifted himself from the ground, only to notice that the cracked glass wasn't really cracked, but that didn't change anything about the spider being on it. While Rick was battle hardened warrior, capable thanator and he also managed to die once, there were things he didn't like, and having a spider crawling on his mask was one of them. The exopack got so quickly removed from his face that the seals didn't have enough time to even hiss as the air got inside, the exopack quickly flew to the ground and the spider-like thingy jumped away just before the exopack hit the ground, the spider then hurriedly ran away, leaving Rick who was in rather comical pose.

"_I'm not scared of little spiders! I'm more scared of the Pandora's variety of spiders that might have three times more legs and be so poisonous that they'll kill me even if they bite someone who is just related to me!_" Rick thought, watching the spider that ran into the forest, when he was out of sight Rick finally relaxed. That was until he felt really strange thing, it was like five little legs were walking on his backs.

"Gyaah!" he screamed like a girl and quickly rushed deeper into the forest while screaming "get it off me!" even though he couldn't feel it anymore. The panic attack however didn't stop him from running and then ramming the tree with his backs in order to smash the monster which was supposedly there, the fact that there wasn't anything was strangely relieving until he could see laughing Jake approach him from the Charybdis' general direction. The Charybdis couldn't be seen from this place, mostly because there were lot of trees between the two leaders and the Charybdis.

"It was all your doing? You a**hole!" Rick yelled at Jake who was laughing.

"Me being a**hole? You were an a**hole for running away like a little kid…" Jake immediately started to get offensive on Rick, who immediately had to get defensive. While he was desperately trying to form a sentence in his clouded mind, he therefore ended up with one sentence

"You wouldn't understand…" He said, turning away from him and using the tree as a support, for his head started to spin after the panic attack.

"Yeah, that explains a lot, seriously now, tell me what the hell were you thinking?" Jake who was obviously not amused anymore walked over to Rick and turned him to face him, that was however rather bad thing to do because Rick wasn't feeling well, all those sedatives along with the alcohol, the resulting spin ended up with Rick not managing to keep the contents of his stomach inside and the contents quickly splashed on Jake's feet. Jake wasn't exactly pleased with how things turned out, he however decided that slapping Rick or being angry at him right now wouldn't have the proper effect as he was now empty and his legs were shaking a little.

"And here I thought you were capable of holding your liquor inside"

"Bad stuff, tasted like sh**" Rick said after a few moments.

"Can you walk?" Jake asked Rick who nodded and made several steps before he stopped.

"Well, I could walk…" Rick said while wiping his mouth with his sleeve, his legs were shaking quite wildly.

"What the hell did you drink?" Jake asked, surprised to see Rick in this state, considering how much he could usually drink, he must've had few barrels of toxic waste to get him into this state.

"Idiot added drugs into drink…" Rick explained the whole thing rather vaguely, making Jake realize that it must've been something rather strong, but then again anything mixed with alcohol was a bad thing. Almost every medicine could become potentially lethal when mixed with sufficient amount of alcohol. "_If there is something that reacts well with alcohol, it just needs more alcohol to kill you_" Rick thought while Jake finished wiping his feet into the grass and walked over to him, sweeping him off his feet and lifting him up.

"So gallant, be gentle" Rick tried to make a joke but Jake wasn't sure if he meant it or not thanks to his state. "_He might be the closet guy, who turns gay when he's drunk… Yeah it could happen, I just want to be there when it really happens_" Jake thought as he was carrying him toward the village.

"So, anyone found him?" Jason asked over the radio. The responses were mostly negative. The only positive answer he got was from Harry "Hey I found it!" He said to the radio.

"You found Rick?" Jason asked over the radio.

"I think so, it smells like him, and it is lying still, wait… That's a different drunkard… False alarm!" Harry said in playful tone, earning several commendations from his companions such as "I also found out that Harry is an idiot" by Lucia for example. The search continued until there was a problem.

"Uh, guys… Having three soldiers pointing their rifles at me and they are asking me to put down my weapons…" Harry came in after twenty minutes of searching. "Another joke? We should call you joker instead." Gunny suggested.

"I'm serious guys… permission to fire at will" Harry said once again, asking for permission to shoot. There was an unwritten rule about asking for permission to fire and that was: 'no joking around' Jason however sensed that Harry was somewhat nervous.

"They are aiming at me with guns, and I don't like it…" Harry continued when Jason thought about possible consequences, he was about to say 'permission granted' but then came another transmission from him

"Gah!" he gasped as there was a dull noise of metal hitting metal. Everyone knew that he must've been hit from behind with a club or mace or even axe, but it was more probable that he was hit by a gun, for there were only two guys on board who owned aforementioned weapons, and then again, they didn't have them here for it would be utterly useless to fight the na'vi or something else with mace or an axe. Then again, harry was officially missing, for he has not responded after several attempts to re-establish communication, which meant that he was unconscious.

"_So, that leaves us to wonder what the hell is going on…_" Lucia thought, not really wanting to know what is going on.

"It seems that we are no longer welcomed here" She said to Jason who just grunted over the radio. The stealth ops team was scattered and so they couldn't defend themselves well.

"It seems so, but we cannot attack them, we have to find Rick… Stealth mode, no attacking, we would've been dead if they wanted us to be, Harry was knocked out judging by the sound…" Jason once again showed great wisdom.

"I got incoming!" Shooty said as he prepared to face the person who was running toward him.

"One person, unarmed, alone…" Shooty said and then went silent for a few moments.

"Captain wants you for debrief, and he isn't happy… I would hurry if I were you" The person said to Shooty who just nodded and then let him go.

"Captain is looking for us. The person was just a messenger. This means those guys who took out Harry were not Captain's guys…" Shooty said, making the rest of the stealth ops team know that there were probably two sides involved. Jason therefore decided to figure things out. He had an excellent tactic on how to do so for he was currently near the intercom device. It took just one moment to call the captain's office.

"Stealth ops team to captain." Jason began, hoping to get some information from the captain about the possible pursuers and about the way they should treat them, he however got something else.

"Where the **** are you? I thought I gave you direct order to debrief here in my office…" The captain yelled at him through the intercom.

"We've been attacked sir, Harry is missing in action, we're scattered around the ship. The enemy was according to Harry's last transmission armed and wanted him to surrender, what the hell is going on?" Jason for the first time in history demanded something from captain, the captain would've been insulted by his actions if it weren't for the severity of this report. Apparently, somebody has been trying to get rid of the stealth ops team for some reason, what were they planning to do with them, or if they just wanted to drag them away and shoot them was unknown.

"I don't know more than you, but I suggest that you try to get over here while I'll contact Commodore in order to get more information about this. Avoid confrontation at all costs" Captain said making Jason somewhat more nervous. "_The enemy is hiding in shadows! If the captain isn't our enemy, then who is the one pulling the strings? Who is trying to get us?_" Jason thought as he radioed his companions who were all scattered around the ship.

"Change of plans. Somebody is trying to get us. We cannot risk shooting them, so the plan is following: Try to find Rick while going toward the captain's office, if you see someone suspicious, run… Stealth mode at all times…" Jason said, turning himself invisible.

"Roger" Lucia along with gunny and Shooty said. The stealth ops team did exactly what it was trained for, it tried to be sneaky. The search for Rick was however postponed due to unexpected interference, and so they all started to walk or run toward the office. It didn't take long however until one of the stealth ops stumbled on the pursuers who got Harry. Lucia was torn between helping Harry and simply ignoring him, but then she decided to get second opinion on this.

"Lucia here, spotted pursuers, they are dragging Harry… toward prison" She said, making Jason stop for a moment.

"Wait a moment, to prison?" He asked, obviously not wanting to believe that there was something like this happening. Whoever was doing this must've obviously realized what was their plan and he or she told someone who gave an order to imprison them and most likely to execute them for what they did.

"Change of plans… everyone gather around Prison, we'll rescue Harry and then we'll get out of here… Expect resistance… weapons free"

* * *

Weapons free? Who have freed all the weapons ? How does free weapon look like? I'm just kidding, there is going to be much fighting ahead… Who knows who will survive…

Answers to readers

-Dragonrider101: I have stopped drinking a few days ago, mostly because I don't have time to drink anymore.

-Hideout Writer: I knew it was something like that!

-N7: Last time I saw it was when I was 12… That's a long time ago!

Now I'm going to post this chapter… and I'm going to post it TODAY! (let's hope FF website is still running)


	390. Chapter 388 No one escalates this

Today's chapter must be action packed! There must be a lot of blood trickling down from my PC when I finish this bloody chapter… Let's begin…ROLL FOR INITIATIVE!

* * *

Chapter 388: No one escalates this.

The plan was simple, wait for everyone to assemble, where Lucia now stood and then assault the prison, grab the Harry and run like hell… If possible without killing too many people, but the last part was something like a bonus objective, it was like a game for Lucia, a game that she didn't want to win, she wanted Harry to stay in that prison but then again, the squad was weak without him, he was quite a capable soldier, hell he even escaped the na'vi back then when they tried to crucify him on that contraption.

It didn't take long for Shooty to appear there, appear was however rather strong word as he remained invisible at least for the eyes of the enemies. The enemies weren't capable of seeing him as nobody bothered to use thermo vision inside the ship. The third one to arrive was Jason, Who came here from the farthest side of the ship, although it was rather big ship, if you knew which way to go, you could get from one end of the ship to another under fifteen minutes, you will have to run however, run and crawl through the spaces you wish you didn't know about. Gunny came twenty seconds after Jason.

"So what's the plan chief? We'll just barge in there and start shooting?" Lucia asked but Jason shook his head.

"We're trying to keep casualties at minimum, no shooting unless completely necessary!" He said, making her tilt her head a little.

"Just a few moments ago you gave us 'weapons free'" she countered her commander with his own words. Jason indeed remembered that command, so he felt like he should change it to fit the current situation.

"Weapons tight…" He said, making Lucia shrug and cock her weapon. The plan was going to take place right now and so it would be better if she was prepared, the only preparation she needed was already done, her weapon was loaded.

"Go" That was the command that started it all. Jason didn't know back then how badly this would end. Without given order, everyone decided that they will be the first to get inside the prison through the relatively small doors, the doors therefore allowed only one person to get through them, when the doors mysteriously opened, everyone inside the prison knew what was going on and so they readied their weapons, there was a shout and thud making the defenders of prison start firing at the doors, or at least where they thought the stealth ops team had their heads.

The stealth ops team was however piled on top of each other between the doors as it resulted in massive crash. Lucia, who was on the bottom didn't waste time and started shooting from prone position, ignoring the fact that she was on the bottom of this man-sandwich, the pain was somewhat dulled by the strength of her armor which didn't bulge under the weight of three men on top of her. There were six defenders in total, the defender unit however consisted from four battle ready soldiers, one person who has clearly seen his injury and one person who didn't see his death, he however couldn't complain much, mostly because he was dead.

The death didn't bother him much as he didn't notice that he was dead for a few moments, he realized it when everything started to feel strange and his neck felt really numb, he knew that something was wrong when he saw his neck, the bullet barrage was strong enough to blow his head away from the body. The defenders quickly figured out where everyone was now, mostly because stealth suit couldn't hide the fire from nozzle, and it couldn't maintain the invisibility when the bullets started flying, because the suit tried to keep them invisible even though they were already gone, thus a massive fluctuations in power and the fact that Lucia started to appear after firing several bullets. By that time however the team had already removed themselves from Lucia who quickly managed to roll behind the corner. The defenders weren't in the best position as there was literally no cover in the prison block.

"Are they gone?" One of the scared soldiers asked

"I don't know man, sound the alarm!" He ordered the scared man who was closest to the alarm. When he reached the alarm however, the fire start anew, this time from much closer though as each team member found a perfect place to shoot from: From behind, point blank. He ordered the scared man who was closest to the alarm. When he reached the alarm however, the fire start anew, this time from much closer though as each team member found a perfect place to shoot from: From behind, point blank. The gunshots rang all at once and the rest of the defenders fell to the ground, no longer capable of defending the prison or keeping the enemy at bay or even living. Living is extremely hard when you get burst from M60 for example in your head from behind. The scared person however fell extra awkwardly, as he was already reaching for the button. Lucia saw what was coming and quickly shot the body to make the hand miss the alarm, the burst indeed separated the hand from the rest of the body and made it fly away, but because the gun was set to bursts, it also separated the arm from the body and even head from the body, letting the blood splash all around and the head hit the button.

"God damn it!" She cursed, stomping the ground quite angrily and then kicking the headless and armless body. "To hell with you!" She cursed the scared soldier who wasn't paying attention for he was too busy being dead and all. There were two guys who were still living, one of them was Harry and the second one was injured soldier who lost consciousness just a few moments ago, he fainted at the sight of his friend falling to the ground and his body hitting the ground right next to his face, it was a shocking experience.

"Crap, that didn't go so well…" Jason remarked and Lucia flipped a bird at him because she was really mad at the person who just didn't know when to quit, she kicked the body once again but that didn't help her feel any better. Once the alarm was set off, it could've been turned off only in several places around the base, one was at the bridge, the second was near the flight deck and the third secret one was near the nuke.

"Get him and run!" Jason ordered while pointing at Harry who wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Gunny quickly ran over to the controls while Shooty was the one who patiently waited until the doors are opened by Gunny. When the doors indeed opened, he grabbed Harry like he was a rag doll and nodded at Jason.

"Next destination?" Gunny asked Jason, but before Jason could answer, Lucia decided to be somewhat funny. "Hell of course…" She said while pointing toward the doors as the alarm was still blaring and the people started to get ready. There was at least half a kilometer between them and their Samson, not to mention that there was a lot of anti air defense which will probably shoot them down even before they even think about starting the engines, then there was a second route which wasn't much safer, the route to the cargo bay and outside.

"All units, be advised, Stealth squad went rouge, fire at will." Commodore himself made the announcement through the loudspeakers in the whole ship, letting everyone know what was going on even before anyone could report who really did this.

"How come he already knows?" Lucia asked Jason who figured it out rather quickly.

"He was the one who ordered Harry's kidnapping!" He accused commodore without any proof, the only proof they needed was however closing on their position. The prison was somewhat secluded from anyone's route so it took some time for the people to get in there, mostly because this prison wasn't used that much, it was a 'Special guest' prison which could house only three special guests at once, those guests were supposed to stay there until they serve their purpose and Harry certainly did exactly that. He was the one to blame for the stealth ops current situation, at least according to Lucia who wanted to blame everything on him, even the fact that she wasn't born as princess in medieval times for he was responsible for that too! So the group of rebels quickly decided to follow their fearless leader who was currently not so fearless. Jason knew that there were at least few hundred soldiers between them and freedom, or if they were willing to take the route to the Samson, then there were only few dozens of them plus the cannons and anti air cannons. That was certainly somewhat worse than facing several hundred angry soldiers who wanted to kill them.

"We're going to cargo bay…" Jason said as he rushed outside. Everyone followed him for the following twenty meters until everyone had to reconsider their current course of action and decided that it would be better to just duck and cover as the soldiers started firing from one side. Jason however decided to do more than that, the narrow corridor in submarine-like style was perfect for blind fire and so he just aimed the gun in the general direction and started firing his M60, the resulting carnage would probably cause him to wake up with from the nightmare every now and then, as the screams and cries of pain echoed through the hallway, he was lucky that he had pressure doors to hide behind, those doors were used by the crew if water gets into hull in order to keep your shoes dry, and as a nice side effect it would keep your ship from sinking. When Jason emerged from his cover he saw guts and vital organs all over the place, some skilled abstract painter also covered the corridor in red splatters which were supposed to represent the painter's feelings. "_He was probably thirsty...bloodthirsty_"

Jason wanted to check if the corridor was safe to use but Shooty's cry made him skip the whole 'let's check if someone is in there' procedure and jump inside as the bullets and god knows what else attacked them from where they have came, the injury Shooty received was just a flesh wound thanks to his armor, he however wasn't sure if Harry got injured or not but there was not enough time to check him for any injuries as he had to dive through the doors just like everyone else already did. When even he was through the doors, Jason closed them behind the pursuers and locked them, once the lock was used on his side it couldn't be opened on the other side, just a precaution that some unlucky person caught on the other side wouldn't have chance to endanger the whole ship during the aforementioned sinking problem. There was however no time to be lost as they only managed to get just a tiny little bit closer. The cargo bay was still far away and so they didn't have time to get a snack and drink coffee, no they simply had to get up and run as fast as they could unless they wanted to be surrounded by a whole army.

* * *

Yeah, listen to random action music to make it more dramatic… It doesn't work, it's not really that dramatic, but hey, they have a lot of ground to cover so there ma

Answer to hideout writer: Maybe it's the fact that my cat is helping me write the story… I'm glad that even your cat likes it though.

See ya tomorrow


	391. Chapter 389 No one and nukes

Can I take your order? "Yes please, I would like this thing... Gory chapter… With extra smeared guts all over the place" Certainly sir, would you like a side order of unnecessary details? "Of course!" Coming right up, sir.

* * *

Chapter 389: No one and nukes

"We can't hold much longer!" Lucia shouted at Jason who already knew that, but he didn't have energy to call her captain obvious. The fatigue as well as almost three thousand bullets which already tried to take their lives, they however only managed to injure Gunny and Shooty, Harry's status was unknown, mostly because the whole squad kept on running and shooting, their ammo wasn't really running low, mostly because when one of their guns started to get dry, there was nothing as easy as to grab the dead person's gun.

There weren't many dead, as Jason and the rest really tried to just block them or to suppress them, suppressing fire however didn't work in these corridors as Jason wanted it to work. It indeed suppressed the attackers to the point where they actually died. The group was slowing down, mostly because of their injuries. The cargo bay was only a hundred or so meters away from them however and so they decided to keep running, or trying to run in Gunny's and Shooty's case as Gunny took a bullet in his feet and Shooty got shot in his side.

The armor was powerful but even it had its limits. The pursuers however stopped appearing just a few moments ago, mostly because Jason managed to close and lock every door which was between them and the pursuers. There were however still quite a few enemies in their path, and with increasing probability of death, everyone started to feel the fatigue which was like iron weight attached to every part of their bodies, it tried to slow them down and it also tugged at their minds, trying to tell them that everything will be alright and that if they keep on pushing forward, they will just die tired.

Almost every team member knew that there was almost 70% probability of not surviving for another five minutes, the probability increased rapidly with each passing minute, making the survival somewhat harder. Right now, the corridor ended with crossroads, the path forward was leading toward the cargo bay and toward the enemies gathered in there, the corridor to the left would lead them to the office of person who was currently in charge of the cargo bay while the corridor to the right would take them deeper into the ship.

"We're almost there!" Jason tried to motivate his comrades but when he turned around, all he could see was a bunch of somewhat injured people dragging themselves right behind him, this reminded him of the last great failure this squad went through, back then there was Grumpy, Harold, Mitch and Munro, the fact that Grumpy was the only person from the previous squad who survived until the stealth squad had to take the sides was depressing, as Harold, Mitch and Munro looked like Lucia, Gunny and Shooty right now, they didn't survive their sixth mission as Jason made a poor decision back then.

"Move goddamn it!" Lucia said slapping Jason across the face as he seemed to freeze up like he suddenly fell asleep at the spot. He immediately returned to reality as he was needed there.

"Sorry." He apologized as he took his weapon and walked over to the crossroads, leaning on the wall in order to face the corridor to the left. When he made sure that there was nobody on the way to the office, he peeked behind the other corner. It however didn't end well, as there was a greeting squadron who wanted to greet him to this part of the ship, and that's exactly what happened. The welcoming bullets really made Jason feel like he was home again, especially when one of the bullets bounced off his helmet, making it bend inwards and popping the 'third' eye as the na'vi referred to them. Jason almost broke his neck as the sheer force with which his head was pushed backward. He ended up on the ground as he wasn't able to catch something or someone who would be able to stop his fall.

"Jason!" Lucia cried out as she saw him collapse on the ground, the cracked part of his helmet indeed looked like he caught a bullet in his eye, which would've been fatal for him. She didn't wait for anything and immediately went to prone position from which she started to fire blindly behind the corner, the gun which jumped in her hands seemed to know exactly where who was as it injured one soldier after another, forcing the rest to hide from the incoming fire. Gunny and Shooty looked at each other with questioning looks on their face, the injuries they've sustained were hindering their movement enough, not to mention Harry who was like a luggage which was currently dragged by Gunny as Shooty simply gave it to Gunny, but now even Jason was unconscious, or maybe dead.

"I'm fine…" Jason mumbled after a moment of lying on the ground, making Lucia help him up by offering the hand, he took the offered hand and let her to pull most of his weight upward in order to let him stand up.

"Damn sonofa Ouch!" He said touching the place where the bullet bent the helmet.

"You alright?" Lucia asked him as she peeked behind the corner once again, the enemies were still hiding or they might've went for reinforcements, be it as it may, the corridor was now mostly silent, save for the few squirming persons on the ground and few persons who decided that the floor didn't need more blood and stopped squirming. The corridor looked like from some horror movie, the bullets were strong enough to pierce one's armor and those daredevils didn't have much armor on their legs. With that said, there was no wonder that there were so many shoes lying around without people wearing them, especially after Lucia started shooting from the ground, the legs were separated at the ankles but sometimes they were just completely obliterated along with those legs. Such was the power of the bullet rounds fired at them, the fact that Jason survived a hit to the head and that his helmet deflected the bullet while bending inward was a miracle.

"Let's go before they get back" she said, making a gesture toward her team members, the doors were right in front of them and the enemy seemed to be advancing on their position from the corridor which was now behind them.

"Who has working stealth mode?" Jason asked and everyone tried to enter the stealth mode, but everyone's stealth suit managed only partial invisibility, leaving them mostly transparent at places, making them seem like they were half ghosts half real people, and while it couldn't be considered as being scary, the fact that every stealth suit was damaged to the point where it was unable to maintain full invisibility was somewhat troubling.

"Still planning to get away through the doors and rush to the jungle?" Lucia asked Jason who was certainly thinking about his plan which would probably end by getting shot from the deck, as their route must've been known to the enemy.

"Have any better plan?" Jason asked Lucia in quite snappy way, he was trying his best yet she had the guts to indirectly point that there were flaws in his plan.

"I really wish I had" She said, cycling the airlock to open it. Everyone could already hear the footsteps from the other corridor.

"Come on, come on cycle you w***e!" Lucia yelled at the airlock as it slowly opened. She immediately got inside and waited for everyone to get in there, Gunny and Shooty went first as Jason was doing something in crouching position.

"I swear if you're tying your shoelaces I'm going to shove a shotgun right in your ass!" Lucia yelled at Jason who was smiling to himself as he opened the 'nuke' box which contained a nuke. "_I guess it was too much to ask for nuke, it could've been much worse though._" Jason thought as he took the relatively old timed grenade from the box. The grenade however had a nuclear logo on it, making Jason smile a little, quick spin to the top of the grenade set the timer to forty seconds, dropping it on the ground was rather easy and jumping into the airlock was also easy.

"Finally…" Lucia said while cycling the airlock, out of the corner of the eye she could've seen the soldiers who were approaching them, but then the airlock closed completely, offering some protection from the bullets, besides, nobody would dare to shoot at them when they were in the airlock as it was the only thing keeping the whole base from depressurizing.

"What were you…" Lucia didn't have enough time to finish the sentence as Jason interrupted her with one word: "grenade" The word shocked Lucia, a chilling sensation going down her spine. "You did what?" She almost yelled at him. "Timed grenade, got twenty seconds and counting." He said and with that the doors opened, revealing two soldiers aiming at the inhabitants of the airlock with their guns

"Drop your weapons!" They yelled at them.

"Aw crap." Gunny said, dropping Harry on the ground like he was a piece of meat. They were however still talking through the radio, so the enemy couldn't hear them.

"Do as they say, drop your weapon… when I say on the ground you hit the ground…" Jason ordered Lucia who had enough of this stuff. She dropped the gun and before it hit the ground she punched both soldiers, who were standing dangerously close to her, in the face. The soldiers staggered but she caught them both by the exopacks, pulling them off their faces and using them as blunt weapons, hitting their faces with them and shattering them in process. The soldiers didn't have much time as the oxygen which was so precious to them decided to enter their lungs once again, the oxygen however found a girlfriend in the meantime and she was simply breath taking. The Pandora's air was slowly making the soldiers suffocate.

"Whoa…" Jason said, making the Lucia turn toward him and strike a dangerously looking pose.

"Four…" Jason started counting out loud, making everyone realize that there was just about two centimeters of metal protecting them from an explosion and that there was no way in hell that the airlock could withstand such explosion. Gunny quickly grabbed Harry and followed Shooty who ignored the pain in his leg and ran away from the airlock. Jason said "Two" by the time Gunny exited the airlock and ran away from the airlock.

It was like a scene from some movie as the guys along with Lucia were running away from the explosion which was strong enough to rip out the first doors and bend the others outwards as the flame escaped from it. Everyone expected to be pushed forward by the explosion but instead they were pulled backward as the pressure changed and the Pandora's air got sucked inside. After the explosion a new alarm could've been heard.

this one however signalized something different as it sounded also fairly different. It was like a fire engine siren, signaling that there was possible contamination before the system automatically engaged the blast doors which were used in these instances, a huge piece of metal slowly started moving in order to separate the airlock from the cargo bay by blast doors which could withstand even a direct fire from tank.

"Whoa… quite a punch!" Jason said as he picked himself off the floor, but then he immediately got hit by Lucia's well aimed fist.

"You idiot! What happened to 'minimize the casualties?'" she asked him while picking him up.

"The whole ship might've exploded with us on board you idiot!" She continued yelling at him for a few moments before he finally said something.

"Finished? Let's go before they kill us." He said it in incredibly cold tone, for she was obviously overreacting to the stress of knowing that there was a time bomb ticking behind your backs, the soldiers who were dead in the corridor behind the airlock must've been pretty stressed too as there were at least twenty of them in the corridor when the overly explosive grenade exploded, those who survived were mostly stressed about figuring out which hand was whose and if they will find all their fingers or not.

* * *

What the hell? I didn't order this… there is no killing, no nothing!  
"Sorry, we ran out of incredible gore a moment ago, this is just 'bombing sensation'"  
I'm not paying for this!  
"It's free…as always"

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: Yes, harry is still unconscious and Jason fails at life…

-N7: your paintball games end up with soldiers being dead? Damn, if you can make that mess with paintball gun, imagine what it would be when they give you real one!

-Na'viBambi: How much XP she got and when will she level up?

The end… meh… not really


	392. Chapter 390 No one and dibs

No one gets killed in this chapter… wait, I was supposed to write something funny there and chapter down there? Well, let's do it the other way around, I'll be all serious up here and funny down there…

* * *

Chapter 390: No one and dibs

"Hey boss, look at what we've found!" Shooty yelled at Jason who turned around to see what they really found, he half expected them to find something really stupid, like a carousel or bumper cars, when he however saw what they found, he quickly compared the vehicle which they planned on using to the aforementioned bumper cars. "_Little to no protection, somewhat resistant against poor driving skills, looks like fun… yeah, that's definitely a bumper car!" _he thought as he looked at the car, it was a swan without the turret, a vehicle used for carrying stuff back and forth due to lot of space in the back, enough space to have four or five passengers sitting there. There were however only three passengers sitting there, well one of them was lying there, the unconscious Harry didn't want to sit there for it was too much troubling for him.

"You are not driving!" Lucia said to Jason, rushing toward the vehicle.

"You are not driving either!" He said and also started running toward the vehicle, there was only one way to settle this argument and that was getting behind the steering wheel, both of them were good runners, but Jason was slightly faster, Lucia however had a head start, it was just all about who will get there first, and Lucia seemed to be getting there faster, it was however Jason who managed to turn the run into sprint at the last few meters and jump behind the steering wheel.

"First!" He said only to be pushed out of the seat by Lucia who said "Dibs!" while grabbing the steering wheel.

"Hey, that's not fair!" He said while he was getting back on his feet, but Lucia was already buckled up so there was no point in trying to push her away from the seat. "I was here first!" He argued with her as he got to the passenger's seat.

"Well, you forgot to call dibs on it, so I took it." She explained to him, and she could feel the confusion from his side of radio so clearly that she didn't even have to wait for him to ask.

"The dibbing, you forgot about it? You have to call dibs on something you want otherwise someone else might come here and call dibs on it." She explained as she started the vehicle.

"That is the stupidest excuse I've ever heard, you just couldn't bear that I won fair and square!" He countered her and she just shrugged as she put the pedal to the metal, she literally smashed the gas and was somewhat disappointed when the vehicle didn't move as she wanted it to, she wanted to leave with screeching wheels and leaving burn marks on the floor, the vehicle however just jerked forward and slowly accelerated.

"Most badass start I've ever seen" Gunny said showing her a thumbs up, she however knew that he was sarcastic even without really listening to him. "Well, at least I'm not complaining about how painful it is for me to stomp the pedal." She said driving over to the big doors and stopping right in front of them, she then turned toward Jason who was looking at the doors as if he half expected them to open on their own. "Jason…" She said but he shushed her.

"Any moment now, they will open!" He said, making her facepalm. There were times like this when Jason proved just how dumb he really was. He always thought that these doors opened on their own, for there was no console nearby.

"You have to activate them, from over there!" She said pointing toward the remote console in the distance.

"Oh man, drive me closer!" Jason suggested but Lucia had no intentions of turning the vehicle around so she could drive him around 30 meters toward the console, so instead of arguing with him, she pushed him, once again letting him almost fall out of the door-less vehicle.

"You're such a pushover" Shooty joked and Jason just grumbled while he walked over to the console, there were many shiny buttons, they were almost sparkling, someone must've had an unhealthy obsession with this console to keep it that clean. "_I don't think it's even possible to have a console this clean!_" He thought out loud, smiling to himself as he played with the idea of somewhat dirtying the console to ruin someone's day. He however decided against spitting on it, mostly because he was wearing a helmet and it wouldn't look good to watch everything through that.

He simply found the controls for the doors and pushed the 'operate' button, the doors gave a signal that they will be opening. It was a precaution for the cargo bay was made so it could keep the good old air inside as well as being filled with Pandora's air, it was better to have good old-fashioned air in there when there was low probability of those doors being opened due to any reason, when there were hunting teams going in and out at random intervals during the day, there was no point in pressurizing the cargo bay every time the doors closes, as the pressurization and the air-filtering took at least ten minutes in total. The doors finally started to open, revealing the bridge which was looking as sturdy as ever and the jungle which was their destination. Jason quickly ran toward the car and hopped on.

"Be ready, there will be a lot of shooting!" He said and Lucia nodded, the car itself looked pretty much like your average flatbed, no roof to protect you from snipers and absolutely no protection from rain and rounds from cannons. It was just a cargo truck.

"We're ready!" Gunny said and Shooty just nodded. Shooty was holding Harry with his legs while trying to hold the car with his arms, he was there to make sure that Harry will not fall off if things get messy, Gunny on the other hand was holding with one hand and in the second one he held the standard issue rifle which he intended to use.

"Any last words?" Lucia asked with a voice full of optimism, she knew that they were probably going to die. The only question was: when? "_Will we die right when we enter the bridge? Or in the middle? If we get over the bridge and get killed there, will it be considered as high score?_" She thought.

"Yeah… I hope that I will say my last words somewhere else!" Jason said while preparing his gun.

"Good" She said and smashed the gas while pulling the parking brake. The tires started screeching as the brakes were good enough to keep the car in one place for a few seconds, then she released it and the car accelerated outside. Jason was right when he expected the soldiers to be waiting on board and shooting at them, when they got outside there were at least thirty soldiers shooting at them, thanks to the speed however they were rather hard to hit.

"Gaah!" Shooty cried out as another bullet entered his body with a wet sound, Lucia was also hit in the shoulder but she managed to keep the vehicle straight. With each passing second the probability of being hit was lowering, at least until the point where the AA gun moved, the AA gun which was turning toward them was a huge flak cannon combined with machine guns, as the Pandora's wildlife depended mostly on their swiftness in the air, the flak was a great method to tear through their wings, the animal then promptly removed itself from the sky and ended up on the ground as a splatter. The cannon itself acted as a good anti-vehicle weapon in cases like this as it could move around freely. Lucia didn't believe her eyes as she saw the end of the bridge, she couldn't believe that they've actually made it that far, it was however then when she heard the heavy machine guns firing toward them, the bullets however missed them and mostly hit the water around the bridge. Lucia finally felt a bump on the ground and she knew that she managed to get on the solid ground, the bridge was behind them and jungle just about thirty meters in front of them, but then there was an explosion and really big cloud of dust appeared.

"Enemy neutralized" The AA gun operator announced over the radio to the commodore who was currently sitting in his office along with captain who was wearing handcuffs and two soldiers standing behind them. He announced all of this after he saw several parts from the car scattered around the hole which he just made not far away from the bridge.

"You heard that? Your little rebels are dead." Commodore said, but the captain didn't reply, as he knew that it was mostly useless. He tried to tell the captain that the stealth ops weren't supposed to even be here, and that's why he wanted them to report. The commodore however managed to rephrase that so it sounded like the good captain attempted to kill commodore with the stealth squad, using the 'mutiny' which never really happened as an excuse.

"You committed treason! Attempting to kill your superior officer and endanger everyone on this ship, I don't even need to take it to the martial court…" commodore continued, but captain knew where this was going.

"With all due respect sir, what proof do you have?" Captain asked.

"Look at the damage done to the ship, half of this section has toxic air. It was because of their reckless actions that there is such a major damage to the ship." Commodore almost yelled in captain's face.

"They were acting in self defence." He said, making the commodore laugh a little.

"You call that self defence? There are at least thirty dead people reported, more injured and more of them are poisoned by the air…"

"The squad leader contacted me right after one of their teammates got attacked by your people, there were reports of five men, one of them being probably dead but carried by his fellow squad member" Captain repeated the report which came to the office when he got dragged here.

"It was your people who started firing, you set this up so you could accuse me of treason." He said to the commodore who was getting angrier with each passing second.

"What the hell was that?" Jake asked Rick who also heard the explosion in the distance. There was however no way to actually see it.

"I hope the Charybdis just exploded" Rick said before he decided to continue toward the hell's gate, by continuing however he meant letting Jake to carry him as he was according to his own words 'unable to feel his legs right now'

"I thought you had friends there" Jake countered Rick's argument.

"I hope the Charybdis just exploded while my friends were outside having a party… happy now?" Rick said, making Jake realize that he probably didn't felt like joking around right now.

* * *

Sooo, Rick's trip cost us a lot of bullets, a whole stealth ops team and one Samson… Man, he certainly know how to blow the budget…"we're not dead you know" Jason says  
"That's because you didn't manage to die before the chapter ended, you'll just have to bleed out in chapter 391…"  
Damn you Skreetz!

Answers to readers!

-Yukidog: I think there might be something special about the 400Th chapter…

-Hideout Writer: … I think I'll need a lot of glue and duct tape before I can let them do that, you know…putting the parts back together and stuff…

-Forgotten shock trooper: Wiggling fingers is lame, I have loopy schwoopy arms instead!

-N7: … so you don't kill the soldiers, you just send them to hospitals while injuring them… You're still awesome!

-Na'viBambi: Well, she certainly did have a limit break and it caused a huge explosion. If ney'tiri is level 51… Rick (boss) is probably level 100 His special power is "Drunken rage…" any questions?


	393. Chapter 391 No one's scolding

Today's Chapter… Is today's chapter, do I need to say more? Chapter is here and I'll post it…

* * *

Chapter 391: No one's scolding.

The hell's gate started to appear in front of Jake and Rick... or at least in front of Jake as Rick fell asleep and right now there was a big keg of beer in front of him, or at least in his dreams. Jake knew what Rick was dreaming about, because he kept on saying things like "I love you and I'll drink you to the last drop". Jake wanted to think that Rick was dreaming about alcohol and not some random man or woman "_Or thanator, since Athena seems to have rather unhealthy obsession with him, I wonder what he did to her… Although I would rather not think about it._" Jake thought as he continued toward the gate.

"Wake up…" Jake said while shaking Rick to wake him up, it indeed waked Rick up.

"Huh? Where's my love… I was dreaming about a wine glass…or beer, or… hell now I can't remember! "Rick seemed agitated somewhat that Rick woke him up.

"I take it as a thank you for carrying you all over the jungle to here." Jake said, allowing Rick to stand on his own. The hell's gate was now in front of them and looked pretty much as Rick left it, partially destroyed and signs of Thanators all around the place. The signs usually included claw marks on the wall as it was a perfect scratch post and nail sharpener, humongous pile of reject lying about 40 meters away from the gate and not to mention actual thanator rushing toward Rick.

It was Athena who first spotted him, and much to her relief he seemed mostly unharmed. "_It won't last long unless she slows down…_" Rick thought, feeling like a ship with a humongous torpedo incoming, he even had the urge to say 'all stations, brace for impact' but he didn't have enough time to actually say that as the torpedo hit the ship, sending it almost flying. Rick felt like he was hit by a small car, luckily the 'car' was slow, but it embraced him and licked him.

"[You're like a small cub!]" She scolded him after she licked him, making him stand there completely dumbfounded. He managed to say only one word "eh?" which was universal word, it meant confusion in every known language.

"[Every time I look the other way, you get in some sort of trouble!]" She continued with scolding, making Jake chuckle a little, even though he couldn't understand a word, judging by Rick's sorry look and the tone of the growling, he was sure that she was either scolding him, or it was some sort of bad joke. Both things were possible, especially with Athena. When she was done yelling at him, he looked really sorry, if there was an embodiment of sorry on Pandora, it was Rick right now.

"[Now, those eyes don't work on me, you'll stay near me at all times]" She said, noticing Rick's puppy eyes, and even though Rick didn't even try to make them look like that, she apparently saw them, and it had the same effect as looking at sad little puppy.

"[Aww… I'm sorry I yelled at you like that, but I was sorry…]" She apologized and kissed Rick once again, leaving him wet from all that drool.

"[I'm sorry, but I have managed to find a route through which we can attack]" He said, making Athena somewhat confused, she didn't know what kind of attack was he talking about, and she let him know by tilting her head to the side, he immediately realized that he gave her too little information about what was going on that he needed to be more specific, or at least specify the target.

"[I'm talking about Charybdis, the human's stronghold.]" He said, making her nod, she now knew what was he talking about. "I hate to interrupt this growling contest, but aren't you forgetting something?" Jake asked Rick who turned around in order to look at him. He thought about the question for a moment and immediately realized that he had yet to speak with Tarya who was probably worried sick about him.

He however also had to brace for the scolding he'll most likely receive due to the fact that he left without saying a word to her too. "_If I would tell her, she would follow me, or insist that I take someone with me, but in that case I would've endangered someone, which would be completely unnecessary!_" He thought, not knowing that Jake sent the stealth squad after him without actually telling him.

"[Let's go inside]" Rick said to Athena who nodded and then she lowered his head and pushed him a little using her nose, a clear gesture which meant that she'll be his noble steed for now.

"[You must be tired from all that walking. Let me carry you from here.]" She said and Rick smiled, he clearly did not intend to tell her that he was carried over here by Jake who looked somewhat amused by the fact that Rick didn't have to move around by using his legs, he was clearly too important to be allowed to simply walk around without some sort of protection from all sorts of things, mostly fatigue.

Jake however also got a lift, but it wasn't Athena who offered him one, it was Thanty who just came from the forest and saw him. The offer however resembled some sort of awkward kidnapping as Jake was about to follow Rick and his ride into the base when something hit him from behind, making him fall backward and then being almost thrown backward. "Whoa! Aaaah!" He yelled from the surprise, making Rick and Athena turn around, only to see Jake sitting awkwardly behind Thanty's neck. "[I got him]" Thanty says, letting the confused Jake look around before he realized what really happened and why everything seemed to be little higher.

"I thought I was being kidnapped by a bunch of amazons!" He said jokingly after he realized that he was sitting on Thanty who understood English. There was a reaction which resembled chuckling in some sort of weird way and Thanty pulled his antenna closer to allow Tsaheylu to be made.

"_I'm sorry to ruin your day by not being attractive female… and before you try to say something gay, I do not swing that way._" He thought, knowing it or not, another thought got to Jake as Thanty kept on thinking _"I like the way Thanatoress hips swing" _while imagining the swing of her hips.

"_Oh god, stop… I do not want to know… I can die happily without knowing why her rear is so attractive…_" Jake thought, letting Thanty know that these thoughts escaped from his side of link. Jake could feel panic at first but then he could feel the playfulness and willingness to tell Jake why exactly was Thanatoress' rear so special, before he could however say a thing, the Tsaheylu link was disconnected as Jake pulled his queue out in rather awkward manner. It was like he was trying to avoid hearing the reason why Thanatoress' rear was attractive. "_His loss_" Thanty thought.

By the time Jake broke connection, Rick and the rest of the group was already inside Hangars where Rick was greeted by Thanators and na'vi alike, while the thanators just said reassuring things like "[Our brother returns]" The Na'vi decided to also express their worries about his well being

"_**We were worried about you, you left without saying anything.**_" The one who said the last statement was of course Ney'tiri, who was the first na'vi to greet him, then the guards proceeded to say something similar.

Tarya meanwhile was sitting in Rick's room, looking at her mate's personal things, mostly clothes and empty bottles, but there were also sentimental things like a photo of Norm, Jake and Rick being drunk, then there was a photo with Rick standing on the table, triumphantly raising his glass as his companions seemed to be passed out all around him.

Tarya smiled when she noticed that Rick wasn't okay on that photo too, as he was missing the right shoe along with sock for some unknown reason. There were things like that which made her curious about what kind of life Rick lead before he met her, she never really asked about his life until that point for he usually talked about the recent things such as Jake and Ney'tiri fighting him for the first time. There was however a small chance that she'll never be able to ask him as he might've been dead. That theory however went down the drain as Max decided to contact her through the intercom.

"Tarya? Tarya?" He said hoping that she would hear him. She indeed heard him and stood up in order to see where he was. "Max?" She asked. Max however didn't hear that as the intercom was push-to-talk. Max realized that after he repeated "Tarya?" two more times. "If you are there, push the button to talk to me…" After he said that, he got reply from her "Yes Max?" She asked him and waited for the reply. There however came none, she pulled away from the intercom, finally letting go of the button. "… the button when you're not talking, please let go off the button when you're not talking, please let go off the button when you're not talking" Max repeated like a mantra, hoping that Tarya would hear that somehow.

"Okay." Came from her side, letting him know that she finally knew how to operate the intercom properly.

"Now, I wanted to tell you that there is someone you might want to see in the hangars…" Max said with almost happy voice, he saw Rick enter the compound using the turret's camera.

"Who?" She asked, not really getting who might that be, it however dawned on her even before he could answer the question. She let go of the button and Max was said "Judging by your reaction, you already know" he said as he could already see her on one of the different security cameras. She was so fast that she could actually receive a ticket for speeding if there was any law enforcing person around here.

Luckily for her, there was no such person around and the only thing that was now between Rick and her was the airlock which was according to her cycling for ages. The doors finally opened and she saw him, Rick was standing there, looking great, as always. Well, he wasn't really looking that great, the sedatives along with the alcohol and the puking had made him look rather tired, the sleep didn't help and the licking from his Thanatorish girlfriend didn't help either. He looked like he just emerged from the ocean in which he was swimming for a few hours.

"_**Rick!**_" She almost yelled. Rick's tiredly looking face immediately turned toward her, a wide smile appearing on it while making it look instantly better.

"_**It's really me honey…**_" He said. Making the other na'vi as well as thanators look at Tarya, the eyes were jumping back and forth from Rick to Tarya. It however became easier to look back and forth as the distance between them decreased with each passing second until they hugged each other in rather romantic way. Rick however had to jump in order to hug Tarya and not only her legs.

"I hate when this happens" Jake complained to Thanty who looked at him with a minor confusion.

Jake could tell what Thanty wanted to say even without him saying it.

"If I go missing for a day, nobody will do anything unless I'm needed" Jake complained, making Thanty chuckle. "_I never really took you for envious guy Jake…_"

* * *

Well, neither did I, but having to deal with Rick on daily basis, I would've been envious too… He's just too good.

Answers to readers!  
-Hideout writer: Everything is possible in this story or if you smell like a man and not like lady  
"[he's on me]" Thanty adds…

-Na'viBambi: I ran out of P.D. when I needed to resurrect all those unnamed and unimportant dead guys who died again in previous two chapters…

Now..the chapter is done and I'm already thinking about next one… I'm addicted!


	394. Chapter 392 No one's sun

Well, this chapter should prove interesting enough by writing it. This is the first time I'll have to write a chapter, fix a computer right beside me and fix a server over the RDP protocol… I hate having to work on Sundays…

* * *

Chapter 392: No one's sun

Athena didn't have enough time to defend her friend as he got hugged by Tarya who whispered something to him and he nodded, immediately being dragged away. By that time, everyone went after their business.

Their business however consisted of lazing around or being educated about how dangerous Humans really were and how to get rid of them. Athena thought it was kind of ironic to hear how to get rid of human from human. In fact it was quite amusing as František often used himself as an example. Right now he was showing them which part of AMP was most fragile.

"The most fragile part of the AMP is the arm, specifically the left arm…" František said, pointing at the arm of the AMP which was standing there as an example, he used the old AMP which was very dear for Rick. The old almost moving piece of crap was just standing there, looking awkward. František thought that it was damaged beyond repairs and everyone who looked at the machine could agree, the AMP looked desolate, and it must've looked awkwardly when it moved around, as it seemed to be some sort of Frankenstein between AMP's, being stitched together from various bodies.

"The easiest way for you to destroy the AMP is to rip the hand off, turning it completely defenseless" František said while grabbing his hand and jerking with it as if he really tried to rip his hand off.

"Not only that it won't be able to raise it's weapon against you, but you'll also throw it on the ground as it won't be able to stabilize itself, once on the ground, a hit or two to this section and pilot is dead…" He said with a proud look on his face while looking at the assembled thanators, the thanators looked at each other and exchanged growls, and then they turned around and walked away…

"What the hell? No appreciation for the skilled veterans these days!" He said grumpily, he wasn't a veteran, he however felt like one, because he wasn't hard as the drill instructor who had to make soldiers from civilians, he was merely giving tips to the willing killing machines who had little experience with dealing with this sort of threat. The latest tip however seemed to be completely useless for the Thanators, mostly because Thanty was busy talking with Athena and so nobody bothered to translate the stuff he kept on spouting. The worst part was that he didn't realize it.

"[Did you see more of them?]" Thanty asked Athena who just shook her head, he was of course talking about humans, for he knew that Jake took the stealth ops team with him and now he was back only with Rick, which was kind of suspicious as the Stealth ops didn't usually stay away from the rest of the humans around here, quite the opposite, they were quite sociable, especially Lucia who seemed to travel down the same path Rick did, a path leading to na'vi mate.

"[Then where the hell are they?]" Thanty said out loud, being honestly concerned about them as they were one of the few sources of amusement. Harry for example was one of them.

"[Didn't you ask Jake about them?]" Athena suggested but Thanty just shook his head, it didn't come to his mind back then, he noticed the lack of invisible humans just a few moments ago too.

"_**I see you**_" Ney'tiri said to Jake who walked over to her saying the same thing to her, slowly starting a normal conversation after this rather ritualistic answer he just gave her. "_**I found Rick**_" He said, making her nod in acknowledgement, she had a faint smile on her face which seemed like she didn't really cared about Rick in the first place. Jake quickly confirmed that she wasn't really that concerned about Rick by simply listening to her.

"_**I was more worried about you**_" She said in strangely open way, it almost surprised Jake to hear that as he wasn't used to this side of Ney'tiri, she usually scolded him when he worried her in any way, displaying gladness was unlike her and he started to question if she wasn't spending time with Smokey or if she found something from Rick's reserves. He however tried to look okay with it.

"_**I'm flattered**_" He however didn't sound like he was okay with it. He was so surprised that he didn't know what to say. She however didn't notice that he was fidgeting like she was scolding him. She however quickly noticed that there were certain humans missing, and she was more than willing to investigate that.

"_**Where are the humans you took with you?**_" She asked him, making him look down on the ground. "_**They didn't report back, I'm worried that they may have been caught by the enemy**_" He said while looking back up to her, a saddened expression crossing his face. Ney'tiri was about to say something to him but a voice coming from the intercom interrupted him.

"Jake? Jake! Pick up the phone god damn it" Max hollered through the intercom. Since he got the intercom and most of the base which managed to stay intact online, he has been holed up in his room, using intercom and cameras to interact with the rest of his base, if it wasn't for his need of food, he would've barricaded himself in there and lived happily ever after, but then again he needed some food and so he often had to leave his lair to get some food or drink.

Jake walked away from Ney'tiri and pushed the intercom button.

"I'm here" He said and Max immediately replied "I know you are there, I'm watching you with like three cameras!" he said in strangely amused tone, making the nearest camera move in order to let Jake see that he was indeed in control of the cameras. Jake immediately knew that Max was having a power trip, enjoying the total control over everything mechanical in the base.

"So what did you want to tell me oh omnipresent emperor of all that is machine with exception of Observer?" Jake made a title on the spot and it obviously amused Max.

"Hey, I might keep that nickname. I'll just remove the last part about Observer too… Anyway, I wanted to tell you that there is unidentified vehicle approaching the base, it was picked up by the radar but not by the ID scanner..." Max was about to continue but Jake interrupted it.

"Nov can you say it so even I, the jarhead will understand what did you just said, because you lost me at 'Hey'" Jake of course joked, trying to prolong this conversation for as long as possible as the passing time seemed to affect Ney'tiri's mood as she slowly started to concentrate on other things like watching the camera which was turning to track her every move.

"Well, we've got a vehicle incoming and it's probably not made by RDA as they have a little thing on board which would let me identify it as RDA vehicle, if you want I can have a puppet show ready in half an hour but then again, that car or hovercraft or whatever that thing is, is just about five minutes away from us… So any suggestions?" Max obviously became more cocky when he was in his seat of power for some reason, and Jake started to hate his attitude, there was however a different thing that required his undivided attention. They obviously had guests and the reason why were they arriving now was beyond him, not to mention that it could've been pretty much everything ranging from civilian truck or it could've been a robotic unicorn who just came to spread the joy and rainbows and all that stuff. That however was the least probable scenario, mostly because the only robotic thing around was Observer and he certainly wasn't a unicorn, nor he'll ever be one. There was however a question of what exactly that thing was.

"Should I open the gate? The thing will be visible in just a couple of seconds, but now I'm just picking it up on radar as unidentified vehicle." He said, making Jake's mind race. It wasn't just Jake's mind that was racing however, as Ney'tiri seemed to think about it a lot too.

"Can you show me what it is when we get visual?" Jake asked and Max answered him with "Sure thing man, just tell me where you want the video feed." Max said, once again proving that if he was a little cocky lately, he balanced all the cockiness with his ability to do incredible stuff to machines.

Jake looked around to see where the nearest screen could've been located, the nearest one was of course on the console at the airlock doors.

"Show me on the airlock's console" He said, walking over to the console. Before he got there the screen disappeared and showed something, when he came closer he saw that it was showing what camera on one of the turrets showed. The vehicle was indeed approaching Hell's gate, and it seemed to be either a steam powered locomotive judging by the smoke or a campfire on wheels as there were both smoke and flames. The vehicle looked like it seemed better days already.

"What the hell is that?" Jake asked nobody in particular as there was no microphone on the console and the intercom was far away. Max however didn't just show Jake what the camera saw, he even changed feed to one of the other cameras. This one was situated on one of the towers which were still left standing. The feed from that one shown the vehicle approaching the hell's gate from a slightly different angle, letting Jake see that there were four people on board, or maybe five as the smoke made it difficult to recognize anything on the vehicle, the crew however looked like a Stealth ops team, making Jake immediately rush from the Screen toward the intercom.

"Max, open the gate and sound of the alarm for the medics, we've got injured people on board of that wreck…" Jake yelled at Max through the intercom but Max immediately replied "Lowering gate, doctors have been notified…" He said and then an alarm went off.

"All medical personal please report to the front airlock, this is not a drill"  
The rest was like from some sort of war movie, Jake immediately rushed outside to see what was going to happen. The car indeed managed to drive all the way inside to the base but the crew seemed to be in bad shape. Gunny was bleeding all over the place and he was probably unconscious or even dead, Harry was probably dead as there was a huge piece of metal which looked like a piece of the car sticking out of him, Lucia seemed to have leg bent in awkward way not to mention having it stuck as the car bent toward her, trapping her behind the steering wheel, she was however conscious just like Jason who however had a whole dashboard sitting on him in strange way, almost making it seem like the dashboard was part of him right now, those who were unconscious were the lucky ones as those who were conscious were in agony.

"Bloody hell!" Jake mumbled when he saw what was going on and quickly rushed forward to help them out of the vehicle… Jason who was currently groaning in pain was looking in all directions for possible help, his helmet however didn't work, leaving him in darkness.

"_Nothing, I wish I could take off this helmet, to see the sun once again_…" He thought, but his hand was broken at wrist and the other one wasn't enough to put the helmet off… "_I really wish I could see the sun…_"

* * *

Longing for the sun…  
Today's chapter is not overly funny, but it certainly is dramatic as there is a car full of injured people… For those who are going to argue about the explosion , I'll explain that later… when I'm sober and I'll be done with my work

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: No way, what are the odds?

-Dragonrider101: I did? Geez, I randomly made a good chapter… again: what are the odds?

-N7 hand to hand combat in paintball games? I mean really? ( we've always used batons and sometimes even tire irons but never hand to hand combat…) and I'm also in the middle of super-endurance drinking game (here we go again): What are the odds?

Achievement: "What are the odds" hat trick!

User shut-down imminent!


	395. Chapter 393 No one's health care

Well, today I saw one of the Think commercials about seat belts, the figurant had my name and I was like "Whoa… Wait, he was driving a car with airbags! That will never happen to me!" and then I was alright!

* * *

Chapter 393: No one's health care

There was a thump, and another thump, and then there was a pain followed by yet another thump. Harry didn't know what was going on, but those guys must've hit him pretty badly. He wanted to open his eyes but he couldn't, it was like he was having them already open and tried to open them once again, resulting in only painful twitching of his eyelids. Then there was a pain in his gut which started as something rather uncomfortable, ending with something rather disturbing. He could feel something inside him, yet he couldn't see it, as he slowly started to wake up, he heard the voices and cries, the familiar cries of someone he knew! Lucia was crying right into the radio which was barely working.

He only managed to hear a few seconds before static filled his ears and then the cries and begging for help continued. He tried to move his hand and get his helmet off as he couldn't see anything through it anyway, so there was no point in keeping it on as the stealth suit was probably long gone, turning into a piece of metallic armor which only slowed him down to the point where he was unable to move himself. The metallic armor however protected him from complete separation of his lower part of the body which would've resulted in death.

The death itself however seemed to be quite close, he could even feel her breath on him, hell he even saw her face, a skull faced woman who was more than a little creepy, not to mention sexy in its own very twisted way, she of course had a scythe at her side and she was standing above him and looked down on him, she was the only thing he could see, he however still could hear the pained voices around him. She however just stood there and looked on him. Meanwhile Jake was already right in front of the vehicle not sure what to do while the doctors moved over to the vehicle as fast as their legs allowed them. They weren't the only ones who were ready there, Thanty and Thanatoress were also there and Rick with slightly annoyed Tarya was also heading toward the gate for they've also heard the announcement. Tarya was about to unleash her wrath on Rick concerning him running away, she was about to punish him when the alarm went off and so Rick had to quickly put on his underwear and pant, postponing the punishment for a little while.

"Oh god!" Jake said as he watched the vehicle which was still running, threatening to explode, along with the people it held captive. Nobody could move as they were either unconscious or trapped inside the fuming vehicle which seemed to be a time bomb that was already ticking for far too long. What was making things more desperate was the fact that Lucia could actually see the mess around her, while it was horrible for her, it was also incredibly lucky that the driver managed to stay awake and was able to drive all the way back home.

"Help me, please." She begged him, extending her free arm toward Jake who quickly caught it.

"Out of my way!" Doctor yelled while pushing Jake away from Lucia as he quickly removed her helmet and injecting her with something.

"Status!" The surgeon demanded from his colleagues who quickly scattered to take care of the soldiers. "Female: Status red, life threatening injuries" The other said while looking at the extent of damage Lucia suffered.

"Male leader: Moderate injuries, broken legs" The other doctor said while rushing toward the other patients while the third one reported "Male, code red, life threatening injuries, serious blood loss." And so Gunny's status was also known to Jake. "Male, major lacerations blood loss, no response, circulatory arrest, defibrillating!" He said while opening his bag, pulling out rather small defibrillator which he had to put underneath the armor, that's when Jake came in, the armor was easily removed if you knew how to do it, and if you didn't, then you would spend at least half an hour trying to figure out how to get it off. Jake however knew how to get one off thanks to being a witness of what happened between Lucia and the na'vi, where she almost removed it before she realized that was what kept her from suffocation. Jake however didn't have to worry about keeping this soldier from suffocation as there was plenty of Exopacks around and so all it took was to remove the helmet, the filter, place an Exopack and get the armor off, all this was done under one minute.

"Male, possible separation of lower body, low rate of survival, death imminent…" The doctor said, while quickly getting to work. The doctors and Jake weren't the only ones who were helping though. Thanty also joined and did one of the few things he could. Massive claws were perfect for a surgical operations and so with one precise move, he managed to stop the engine by cutting both battery and most of the injection system out of the vehicle, it was thanks to Rick's knowledge of the engines he was capable to do this as he still kept Rick's memories and knowledge along with his own. Then he proceeded to do something that would take four firefighters at least five minutes, he literally torn apart the vehicle from the side to allow Jason to get out of the vehicle, the vehicle's front side was literally peeled off as Thanatoress held the other side of the vehicle on ground.

When Rick finally got outside, the first thing he noticed was the amount of thanators standing in circle around the smoking husk of a vehicle. "_Did it explode just now? What the hell happened?_" He thought while managing to slip under most of the thanators in order to get closer to the center. When he got there, he was immediately reminded of the terrors of war, as the war wasn't only about who won and who didn't, it was about soldiers who were risking their lives and suffering through most crippling injuries because of what they thought was right. When he got there, Jake was consulting the removal of the foreign object from Harry's body. As it was rather heavy to move by the precise doctors, yet they insisted on the fact that there was a huge probability of death if things go wrong. When Tarya got to the front too, she was quickly pushed to the side Jake who managed to yell at thanators and na'vi alike in a tone that immediately let them know that they needed some space between the hell's gate and here.

"_Where the hell is the sun?_" Jason asked himself as he turned to the right, he was dazed and confused, the confusion only increased when he was being picked up like he weighted nothing and then he was being carried. Who did that or for what possible reason he didn't know, he was so shocked that he barely felt the change of his position, maybe it was for the best as his legs were broken and therefore would hurt like hell. "Take him to…" Those words seemed like a surge which hit his head, and those were the only words he heard before he started to drift between being awake and unconsciousness again.

Harry had it rather rough, not only that the death figure was still there, she seemed to beckon to him as if he was to follow her. The first response she got from him was however quite negative, for he yelled at her in his mind "_Screw you I'm not that dumb!_" That was however rather poor choice of words as she seemed to come closer and look into his eyes with her empty eye sockets. If this was just a figment of his imagination, then it was pretty realistic and rather scary to begin with, he however wanted to test if the hallucination was solid enough and so he tried to hit it with his head.

"Ow!" The death personification said holding its head as it probably hurt her.

"Now, why did you do that?" She asked him rather honestly, as if it wasn't obvious enough

"Cause you wanna take my life away!" Harry answered her truthfully in his mind while he was lying unconscious on the vehicle.

"And your time has come, come on, make my job easier!" she said in rather female-like voice, while it seemed somewhat creepy as there was the whole "I'm a talking skull" thing going on, she sounded like a perfectly normal human female, with the only exception that she was dead.

"So not going to happen, I have a lot of work to do, save the world and stuff like that…" Harry said, being rather cocky which seemed to have the death come closer once again, she dropped her cape and looked at him.

"You humans really are stubborn!" She seemed to be complaining as she was ready to use the scythe to reap his soul.

"Why don't you just quit being death? If you don't like it" Harry suggested out of desperation, trying to prolong his miserable life, it however worked rather well.

"Don't get me wrong, it's all nice and the pay is well, but sometimes dealing with the dying is just not worth it, five seconds ago I had to take a necrophile, he was trying to get under my robes while I was trying to reap his soul." She said while sitting next to Harry who was in the same position as in reality, only the sharp piece of metal was missing in this hallucination or whatever it really was. Harry however saw an opening in her sudden confession.

"Maybe you just need someone who would care for you, love you and tend to your every whim." He began, making her look up from the ground and at him. While it was certainly creepy to have a death staring at you, what choice did he have?

"You know, maybe you're right, there are lot of single reapers around here." She said, making Harry somewhat confused "Wait, there are more deaths around? This place is certainly deadly." He made a bad pun, making the grim reaper, or grim reaperess, giggle.

"Of course there is silly, do you think I'm responsible for taking every person's soul to the other side?" She seemed amused by that suggestion too.

"Well, I'm new to this dying stuff and all, but let's not get into that, what I was getting at is that you could probably find someone more exotic than just a fellow colleague." He continued to try to charm the death, he wasn't trying to get in her pants, he was just trying to get more time as he was sure that there was already someone taking care of his body, but there was also possibility that his body was already dead and he'll be stuck with his new girlfriend. Be it as it may, it wasn't really that bad, if he dies, then he'll have a friend or even a girlfriend on the other side, if not then hey, he didn't waste the time here.

"_I just hope she's not the 'sex on the first date' girl… I never thought I would wish for something like that, but hell, its death…or death-ess or whatever is the proper word for her!_"

* * *

Well, that's what I call a good health care plan, not only that there were three different species trying to help you, but you might also end up with a girlfriend who has certainly a good job and she was certainly not fat… What can possibly go wrong? … Oh yeah, the whole dying stuff… S**t happens I guess!

Answers to readers!  
-Hideout writer: Stop using those techno-doodles and speak plainly!

-N7: It's decided, I'll stick to the computer games

-Forgotten shock trooper: Oh I hope not, there is a whole base which will have to die… No way I'm doing that… but hey, maybe I could get on the good side with that death girl…

-Dragonrider101: The banshees are currently not present in Hell's gate as the main na'vi strike force walked there… they are probably at hometree

-Yukidog: Welcome back then!

Well, that's it for today, please enjoy this chapter which was done especially for you… yeah you!

Read & Review!


	396. Chapter 394 No one's intensive care

Let's start this chapter with a few flashy words…Unfortunately, FF website doesn't support flashy graphics so you'll have to simply imagine that the whole chapter is written in flashy style, something that says "I write fanfictions!" or "I write, you read!"

* * *

Chapter 394: No one's Intensive care

It was the sixth time the death girl giggled and it still crept out whenever she did that. She laughed a lot, for she had a mindset of approximately 19 years old girl, which was both kind of creepy and kind of lucky for Harry who was still stuck there. He still hoped that someone would actually rescue him, a hope which seemed to slowly fade away as he started to feel somewhat empty, even though he had a nice chatting partner who was willing to spend another hour or millennium here with him.

"You know, I have never met a person like you before. Everyone was just moping about how they died and that this is the end…" She was about to continue when Harry interrupted her.

"But then I came along and saved my little depressed reaper from horrible depression and life of loneliness… I'm a hero!" He said with a faint smile on his face.

"No, you are just a great guy…" She said while facing him, her face dangerously close to his.

Meanwhile there was an emergency in the Infirmary, for Harry stopped breathing once again. He was transported here as the doctors had their equipment close at hand. The other doctors however treated Shooty who was also dying, and in order to prevent his death, they would need to concentrate on him.

"Uh, doc! This thing isn't supposed to do this does it?" Rick asked the nearest doctor who just turned to see that the diagnostic monitor signalized that Harry indeed stopped breathing.

"God damn it!" He said "Give him CPR, I'll be right there!" He said continuing with his work on Shooty. "_CPR? You mean like heart massage and breathe into him? Cool…" _Rick wasn't exactly thrilled to hear that he'll have to do this, for he wasn't exactly the best one for this job. He however started to give massage to his heart which also stopped beating for a moment, after he compressed the chest several times he moved to blow the air into his lungs, this however consisted of 'kissing' him. "_Oh god, it's not kissing when he's dying!_" He thought, being so stressed out that he ignored the fact that he stopped believing in god and started believing in Eywa quite some time ago. He then moved forward to breathe in.

The death girl was getting closer until Harry knew that she was going to kiss him, it was quite a turn to see a person which tried to reap your soul just a few… "_How long am I here anyway? Feels like days!_" He thought and it was this thought that plunged him deeper into despair, for if it has been days already, then there was only a small chance that he was still alive, making him more focused on things that were going to happen right now, precisely the kiss which he was going to receive from Death. "_Well, at least I should make it memorable!_" He thought with a nice idea creeping into his head. When his lips connected with her teeth, as she had no lips, he tried to French-kiss her. The French kiss was enough to make her seem surprised, if she had eyes in her sockets, then they would've been wide open, just like Rick's right now.

"_What the f**k?_" Rick's mind exploded when something entered his mouth and tried to entangle his tongue. He quickly pulled away and grimaced.

"What the hell man? Why did you do that?" He yelled with high pitched voice at Harry who was still lying unconsciously on the bed, his mouth open and tongue slowly sinking inside of it.

"What happened?" One of the doctors looked from his work at Shooty and asked the panicking Rick.

"I've got French-kissed by dying man!" Rick screamed and was immediately shushed by the doctor who was looking at him. His work on Shooty was almost done and so he had time to return to Harry who still wasn't breathing. This was a problem as he wasn't breathing for almost a minute. He however didn't seem to mind as his mind was occupied with hallucinations or maybe with the visit from the other side of the bridge.

"I, uh, too soon?" He asked the death who seemed to be quite surprised to see his initiative when it came to kissing, when she got after the first shock, she kissed him almost forcefully, making him feel something entering his body, specifically his lungs. It was like the death itself was blowing air into his lungs. He felt them expand for the first time he was here. It was like she was using him as a balloon: Blowing air into him before pulling away.

"Whoa, what was that?" He asked her after his lungs once again emptied.

"That's how we kiss" She said in shy voice while turning away from his face. The strange feeling however didn't end there, as he suddenly feel a strange shock course through his body, making him shudder after it disappeared "_What was that strange feeling?_" He asked himself as he felt the strange tingling in his chest.

"Charging!" The doc with defibrillator said, trying to pull Harry back to life once again, but there was little he could do with him as Harry still had a horribly looking wound on his waist, it almost seemed like that his intestines were also sliced through. The doctors however immediately started to tend to that, letting Rick to roam the infirmary freely. He indeed wanted to roam around it as it was the only thing which would at least partially allow him to forget what just happened with Harry over there, there were however few factors which seemed to have exactly opposite effect on his mind. For example Jason who was lying on the bed with his legs in casting and few bandages strapped all over him.

"You look like crap Rick…"He said while looking at him.

"It sounds funny coming from you, who did that to you?" Rick asked Jason.

"I take it you didn't speak with Jake yet" Jason said looking toward Jake who was holding Gunny by his hand as the doctor tried to stitch him together, Gunny was however too weak for narcosis and so he had to undergo the operation while being conscious, and it wasn't exactly pleasant to see yourself being stitched together, Jake was there just for him to hold his hand like he was a mother of a small child who was at the dentist's office for the first time, truth to be told he was quite loud, but he wasn't crying, he was just groaning as the doctor did his work.

"Well, we were sent to Charybdis by Jake to look for you, for there was a probability of you being dragged away from the Hell's gate, but we've got ambushed and attacked. We've managed to get out of there using the car, then there was an explosion and last thing I remember is the sun and waking up here." Jason said rather truthfully, making Rick realize that it was his fault that everyone was injured so badly. "I'm sorry!" Rick immediately apologized to Jason who looked rather surprised to hear that.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked, making it even harder for Rick.

"It was only thanks to me that you got injured, it's all my fault, if I didn't went there…" Rick began, feeling horrible because his actions endangered the lives of everyone in the squad.

"If you didn't go there, there would be a lot more people we would have to deal with, we've managed to sabotage the airlock by grenade. They'll be busy trying to fix that goddamn thing for at least a week…" Jason said, grabbing Rick's arm and tightly gripping it.

"And we've took a lot of these bastards down with us, but I guess I lost my job because of you… are you looking for a good soldier? A friend?" Jason asked making Rick hold his hand much tighter.

"Are you kidding? I should be working under you!" Rick said, making Jason chuckle a little.

"Yeah, hire one Rick, get a whole Thanatorish army, and if I hire you in following three seconds, I might get a na'vi army too right?" Jason tried to impersonate one of the telemarketers.

"You could put it that way." Rick said, feeling a little better.

Meanwhile at the Charybdis, Commodore decided that there was no need to keep the traitorous captain around, and for that reason he decided to get rid of him by simply putting him into prison for unspecified amount of time. That however meant a lot for the crew which was already feeling a little jumpy from all those things that were going on around here. It was almost insufferable, the first thing was the food, then there was a rogue stealth ops team, and then the captain gets arrested for treason. While it was supposed to remain secret, you cannot keep secret that big from the rest of the ship. The soldiers wanted to do something to help them improve their current situation, yet Commodore was worried about the security of the ship, he however had to do something about the morale. There was however only so much he could do about the morale with his current resources. For that reason he tried to contact the ISV which was supposed to already be up above them.

"This is Charybdis, please respond…" The officer was just repeating the same message in a same tone, making him only slightly more useful than voice recording software as he also switched through several frequencies. The ISV which was however supposed to be there wasn't there yet, and it usually didn't happen that the ISV ran late, for they were running for Unobtainium which was of course still being gathered by the mining platforms, digging all around the ship. The only problem was that there was only so much Unobtainium there, instead of concentrating only on Unobtainium however; the Charybdis and its crew had to concentrate on not dying from lack of food. If it wasn't for the fishing operations and the hunting teams, then they would've been out of food already. It was noteworthy that the fishing operation was started on commodore's whim, but it quickly turned out to be quite valuable source of food when the MRE ran out.

"Still nothing?" commodore asked officer with strangely elated tone. He was enjoying the fact that there was nobody standing behind him, now he had bridge for himself, for the third and last captain was still busy with keeping the ship from falling apart.

"No sir, the ISV is thirteen hours late already" The officer said, hoping that commodore orders him to take some break, for he has been repeating the same message for almost three hours.

"Sir if I may, there is a small chance that the last commander didn't reported the change of position to the RDA management, we are quite far from the previous location. " The navigator said making commodore nod in acknowledgement. This was indeed another thing which might cause the inability to contact the ISV whose position was currently unknown

* * *

Will commodore get his reinforcements and supplies? If yes, will Rick and thanators be able to fend the humans off? What about Stealth ops team? Will they survive? What about Harry and his strange new girlfriend, she looks kinda pale… Is she sick? Is she just a figment of his imagination or is his very soul threatened? We shall see…tomorrow, for I have no strength left in me…

Oh and I almost forgot, the Easter is coming around (not to mention my birthday) so I'll be taking a small break from Thursday ( 21st , that's when my birthday are, to 25th on Monday…)

Answers to readers

-N7: indeed

-Hideout writer: I concur!

Enjoy


	397. Chapter 395 No one's undying love

I declare this day, the day before my birthday… When you guys will be reading this chapter however, I'll be one step closer to death, and quite possibly closer to the death girl…

* * *

Chapter 395: No one's undying love

Harry was feeling stranger with each passing moment. He however tried to continue his conversation with the death.

"And so I told him 'You lost me at hello'" He said making the girl giggle.

"If only I have met you under different circumstances" She said while giving Harry a sad look.

"Oh yeah, the whole soul reaping thing… Can't we just skip that part and let my soul stay in my body?" Harry asked, not sure how to postpone the inevitable any longer, he talked to her about everything ranging from his perspective on human politics, his life, the economics, the bad situation with na'vi, hell he even spoke to her about Rick which was usually the last topic he was willing to bring up while trying to captivate a girl. _"Using stories about your friends is not a best course of action when you are trying to impress a girl" _He remembered the fact that she immediately wanted to meet this Rick, she however quickly started to speculate how to do that and Harry knew that she'll have to get rid of him first, so he quickly changed the topic in order to stay alive just a little bit longer.

"Come on, having your soul reaped isn't that bad. Besides, afterlife isn't really that bad, well, I don't know about your religion so I cannot say for sure…. But I promise I'll come to visit you once in a while!" She sounded rather cheerful while trying to tell Harry that he was going to die no matter what.

"So there is no chance of me just getting back to my body which is probably lying there…"

"It's our job to prevent that, imagine it! A dead body starts to move again, but it wouldn't be you but a simple shadow of human, the proper term in your culture is "zombie" I think or maybe "Dha-ke'chMra" I always get those terms mixed up" She said while rubbing his skull in kind of cute way. It wasn't cute however considering the fact that she was going to reap Harry's soul any moment now.

"Well, the zombie term is the one you are looking for, but let's not get into that… You see, I have grown attached to my soul, and while that sentence had multiple meanings, the only conclusion you can make form it is that I'm not going to give it up lightly." He said, making the death girl look somewhat disappointed. "You see Harry; I care for you a lot more than I did when I first met you… You are a nice guy, I don't get to see such a nice guy every day, so I'll tell you something we usually don't tell those who are to be reaped." She said, pulling closer to him.

"There are rules about the reaping the souls, and there is a very specific rule about those we like" She said while playing with his hair with her bony finger. Harry didn't like where this was going but as long as he got his soul, he still had some hope that he'll return to the land of the living, which was his ultimate goal. Not to die now.

"So, will you tell me about it or do I get some sort of contract which I'll have to sign with my blood… Wait a moment! Do dead soulless people have blood?" Harry asked, feeling his chest tighten strangely, like he was out of air again, but then again, he was 'dead' on this side, there was just a matter of his soul which was supposedly a small chance to stay in his body.

"Well, each Reaper has a right to declare one being his partner, the partner will get a special status in the community, being something like a VIP in your world, mostly because he will have soul, the partnership can last as long as reaper or his partner wishes…" She said like she was quoting a book.

"Wait a minute, is this a marriage proposal?" He asked while giving her a strange look.

"Well, you certainly don't lose time with getting straight to the point." He said with a faint and uncertain smile on his face.

"I could always ask for your hand later, but if you agree now, you could keep your soul…" She seemed to be putting this in a matter-o-factly way in front of him, which was kind of unnerving, besides Harry's chest started to hurt again, as if it wanted to remind him that there was once a beating heart there.

"_Well, at least I'll get to keep my soul, it's fairly obvious that I wouldn't be able to return, so why not just hold onto something from my previous life_" He thought, making the chest hurt a little less… As if acceptance made his body hurt a lot less

"And you would like to have me as a partner?" HE asked her, making her turn away from him as if to hide a blush which would be rather hard to spot, mostly because her cheeks were bony-white not to mention the rest of her face.

"I…if you are okay with that" Now Harry knew that she was blushing even though she had no blood to rush to her cheeks, but if she had a skin, and flesh and blood and pulse, then she would've been blushing rather hard. It was almost strange to see something which was supposed to be inanimate object, devoid of all life, acts like that.

"Well then I ag-hnnnngh!" Harry suddenly had to hold his chest as a strong pain returned, this time even the death noticed it and judging by her reaction, she never really saw someone who was dead in so much pain.

"Are you alright Harry? What's going on?" She asked him while putting her hand on his shoulder, Harry was however feeling rather poorly after the pain slowly disappeared.

"What was that? Are you okay?" She asked him with a concerned tone, for Harry was in no position decide if her look was also concerned or not, she could've been making faces at him and he wouldn't be able to figure it out because she looked like a dead woman with a scythe.

"I don't know, but it hurt a lot, it was like I was having a heart att-hnnnnnggg!" The pain returned and Harry was once again suffering greatly as his heart started to give him trouble, his vision also got blurred, probably thanks to all the pain. He saw the death girl he considered marrying just a few moments ago and then a light and almost god-like voice whispering "clear!" and then there was a screeching sound as he came back to his soon-to-be-wife girl.

"What's happening? What happened to you?" She seemed rather stressed judging by her voice, looking at Harry who seemed to be paler than ever. He looked like he was going to die which was kind of ironic considering that his death was the reason why was he here in the first place.

"It hurts…" He said while clenching his chest. "I don't know what's happening…" He then added also being kind of confused while looking at his bride. "What is happening to him?" She turned away from Harry as if she was speaking to someone else, and indeed there was someone else. Person with cape and bony hand just like she had, there was however a slight difference as it was partially human skeleton and partially something resembling jellyfish.

"I have seen this happening before." The other person said before, walking over to Harry who was feeling strangely nervous, he shouldn't be afraid of dying when he was already dead but then again, what would happen if he died again? Would he cease to exist? Or would he just reappear somewhere nearby? Will he get a second chance at living? "_I don't want to find out, dying for the first time sucked! I can't imagine dying twice._" He thought, but then there was another heart-attack like feeling, like something grabbed his heart and hit it with a shovel, smashing it into a bloody splatter all over the place.

"I'm scared!" He admitted, making his death girl even more scared while the much taller person which he decided to call 'big stupid jellyfish' was walking over to her and told her, nay ordered her to "Do what you must if you want him to be yours, his soul is the cause of all this" He said, making Harry even more scared, as it seemed to be his fault that he had those heart-attack feelings as well as flashes of something. The pain intensified and he felt the familiar feeling of his lungs expanding, a strange feeling after not breathing for quite some time. Very strange indeed, for he felt like he wasn't dead, like he was alive for a few moments. "_Wait, it's my heart right? I'm being resuscitated!_" He thought happily, grinning like a psychopath, seemingly making the dead girl look even more nervous than before. "What is it?"

"Remember when I told you about Rick?" He asked her while still gripping his chest with one hand as she grabbed the other one and held it tightly.

"Yes, what about him?" She asked him, as he told her a lot of things about that Rick. The other person seemed to sneer when it heard the name 'Rick' like it loathed with the owner of that name so greatly that it simply had to show it even to Harry.

"I'm going to pull Rick No one…" He said, already knowing that those visions were when his consciousness was drifting between the two sides.

"What?" She asked him, still being utterly confused about what he was saying and why was he slowly growing colder.

"He's being pulled back to the world of the living…" Bob said while picking up her scythe and giving it to her.

"Do what you must. He is still mostly on this side…" He said to her as she took the scythe.

"I don't want to do it, but I'll do it for us" She said, standing up and grabbing her scythe the way she was supposed to hold it and then she prepared to reap the soul of this person.

"_Oh crap, if she does it, then I'll be dead… I need to do something!" _Harry thought and a desperate plan crept to his mind. While she was standing above him and he was still feeling rather weak from all that pain, he managed to jerk upward, grabbing her face and giving her a kiss, a kiss which would save his soul, a kiss which would melt her heart. "I love you" He whispered in attempt to leave her dazed for another moment, and it really worked, she was so dazed that she didn't move at all.

At that moment, everything went to white, making his eyes hurt once again, and making Rick regret that he came back to check up on Harry. Harry, who still remembered the death and the way he kissed her, also regretted doing that, as there will be a certain grim reaperess waiting for him when he comes back there, probably all dressed for marriage and stuff, but what was most important, where she had her face just a few seconds ago, was Rick's face filled with disgust as Rick was torn apart from beating the living sh*t out of Harry who finally seemed to wake up as his heart started and he started breathing again, only to give Rick a French kiss of his life.

"I f**king hate you so much!" Rick screamed in Harry's face as Doctors pulled him back on the bed, continuing with patching him up.

"I… you…" Harry began, feeling strangely tired from everything.

"There is no I and you, there will never be me and you, you're just not my type!" Rick said to Harry.

"I just pulled… you… I pulled Rick No one"

* * *

Whoa… We have Harry back in the land of the living, did he actually die? He was clinically dead for a few moments but then again, does clinical death counts or will he die only when he's legally dead? I think only undead lawyer can answer that question!

Answers for readers

-Hideout writer: I prefer "Slivovitz..." (Czech pronunciation: "Sli-voh-vitz-he")… tequila is tequila but with good home-made slivovitz, I can peel off the color from the road

-Yukidog: Today's lack of angry birds is caused by my hungry cat…

-Na'viBambi: Happy bunny? I thought you were a deer… na'vi sized one to be precise

-The stone tiger: She came to reap his soul, but he's such a smooth talker… Truth to be told, if I face the death one day, I'll ask it about possible career choices as his assistant… Might be fun!

Well, that's all, see you when I'm older… and one step closer to death… be it the grim reaperess or Bob…


	398. Chapter 396 No one kicks in the crutch

Hey guys, guess who's here again? That's right, it's me, Mari…wait, no that's a different story!

Please enjoy this chapter like you always enjoyed the rest. (If you didn't enjoy it or the rest…nobody cares)

* * *

Chapter 396: No one kicks in the crutch

"**That is not possible**" Observer seemed to be quite adamant about his statement, once again proving that he had a head of his own and that he was capable of independent thought, although his social skills were still lacking, he wasn't afraid of expressing himself and his opinion.

"Well, you can't say that for sure, you said the same thing about repairing your legs with the weapon parts..." Alexandra countered his argument.

"**It wont work without complex brain surgeries**" Observer once again attempted to make Alexandra see reason in her statement.

"It should work with the external neural interface" Alexandra once again countered Observer's attempt to make her see reason, but the arguing was going on for almost an hour and it was getting late.

"**Still it would be impossible for me to move around without my lower body, the detached part wouldn't be able to operate on its own.**"Observer was obviously convinced that he needed his legs much more than the other person. Alexandra, who had nothing to do right now beside fixing the AMPs which however turned out to be rather dull job considering that she already had 3 working AMP's for everyone in the hell's gate, and that there was no need to fix more of them as there wouldn't be enough pilots to pilot them, besides, there was this problem.

Meanwhile back in the infirmary, the doctors were finally getting some well earned rest as they were sitting on the bench which was specially brought there to allow them to get at least some respite. Tarya along with Ney'tiri found a new respect for those guys as they seemed to be completely different form RDA as they were saving lives and preserving them while the rest of the RDA who were bent on killing everything. Right now, Tarya was talking about how amazing their work really was with them, and as Rick saw it, the doctors seemed to be pleasantly surprised by the fact that Tarya spoke English and that she was admiring their work, especially the job they did on Lucia and her leg.

"I cannot believe you were able to save her leg."Tarya said, still not believing that those doctors could do such a thing, for Lucia's leg was bent and broken, not to mention the fact that it was partially torn and burned. The doctors weren't satisfied with their work however, while they certainly saved this patient, they saved only part of her.

"It was a total failure." Thomas said, being affected the most by the failure to save the patient.

"What?" Tarya was surprised to hear that, but Lucia wasn't. Even though she was dizzy from all the painkillers and other stuff they literally pumped into her to prevent her from dying was overwhelming, yet she knew that there was something really, really wrong with her body

"Her left leg is beyond help and if we won't amputate it, she might die" The other doctor said, making Tarya quite suspicious about this method they were willing to use. Tarya never heard about amputation, and while she has seen many crippled humans and na'vi alike, nobody ever used the term 'amputation' in front of her ever before, so she didn't even know the real meaning of the word.

"_It is just another word I have to learn_" She thought, not knowing that Lucia will probably have to use crutches or artificial leg. Alexandra knew that since she saw the damage done to her leg by the vehicle, that was the main reason she was trying to convince Observer to detach his lower body in order to see how the connections between him and the legs worked, and if that technology would allow Lucia to walk again.

Fixing a problem like that would've been incredibly easy if they had the right materials and facilities, but that was the main problem, they didn't have either of those as they weren't in some fancy hospital back on Earth. They were in the middle of nowhere, stranded on moon which was obviously kind of far away from every prosthetic manufacturer, making the problem much worse. The doctors were aware of the problem and as they weren't capable of dealing with that kind of emergency, they decided to come up with a plan, all this doing while taking a break for they were working for several hours already. Truth to be told: Tarya, Ney'tiri Rick and Lucia were the only ones in this part of infirmary. The others were soundly sleeping in the other part of the infirmary, resting after this relatively stressful day.

"_It is all my fault_" Rick still didn't get over his depression, blaming himself for everyone's unnecessary injuries. He was feeling so sorry that he apologized to everyone twice already, but that didn't end up as he expected, as those who were conscious just told him that it wasn't his fault at all, and that even if he told them where he was going, they would've been going with him, possibly endangering even him. Jason was one of the most adamant about this, for he almost screamed at Rick to "Pull your s**t back together man, you are supposed to lead us, not to whine like a girl…" while promptly apologizing to Lucia who was lying near him back then. While Rick was trying to do as Jason told him, pulling it back together was really hard for him as he was afraid of losing his friends, right now he managed to lose part of his friend as Lucia seemed to regain her ability to speak even though even her mouth was feeling tingly "Doc?" She asked for a doctor with gravelly voice, making Thomas who was the closest one rush to her like it was a race. He would certainly win this race if it was a real one.

"Yes?" He asked her with concern in his voice, while Rick would expect her to be just another patient who needed some patching up. He was really caring for her. "_Maybe he is just concerned about her due to extent of her injuries!_" Rick thought, once again getting back to the way he thought about this whole thing before: That it was his fault.

"…You should take care of him" One of the doctors proceeded to finish his diagnosis of Rick on Tarya's request. Tarya now knew exactly what he needed to do.

"Rick, it's late…" She began talking to Rick who was standing in the corner of the room, staring into the ground. Her voice however forced his head to lift and look at her with his concerned eyes.

When she finished that sentence, he realized just how utterly tired he really was and how he yearned for a nice and comfy bed. "Yeah, it sounds like a good idea." He said in almost surrendering voice, he really wanted to get some rest after all of this and when it was Tarya who invited him, then there was no way in hell he could possibly say no to her. "Then let us be on our way." She said, while waiting for him near the doors. Rick walked over to her and allowed her to put her tail over his shoulder as she usually did, this time however he was too depressed to properly enjoy the feeling of tail which was trying to improve his mood by simply being there.

"Get rid of it" Lucia finally said to the doctor who didn't need to ask her any other questions or warn her about the effects of such operation. She wished to get rid of the stuff that was once her leg and so he was going to do that for her.

"Alright, the patient wants us to operate her… Let's do it" Thomas said to the other doctors who quickly collected themselves from the bench and walked over to Lucia who was about to undergo rather drastic diet, getting rid of quite a few kilos in a matter of minutes, hours tops. Then when she'll wake up again, she'll be missing a leg, something she was used to since she was born. "_Will I be still able to do anything? Or will I stay behind?_" Were her thoughts while Thomas injected her with sedatives in order to make her lose consciousness, for amputations weren't usually made while the person was conscious, as it would've been classified as a torture.

The fact that the operation was now taking place did little to discourage Alexandra from further attempts to find out just how to make moving for Lucia easier after the whole thing gets done. Observer was unwilling to lend a hand, or leg in this case and so she had to find another way to make her a fake leg, and while she already knew how it would have to probably work, she had no material to work with.

"**I can't give you my legs. I can provide repair schematics however**" Observer said, making Alexandra realize just how invaluable those things would be to her. It would be much easier to make artificial legs with schematics.

"Thank you" She thanked him while giving him a friendly hug. A friendly hug was a gesture she didn't use as often as she would like, but then again, there were only so many friends she could hug friendly and not romantically. There were also only few differences between romantic hug and friendly hug and František certainly couldn't distinguish between those two from the distance, and so he as a typical man decided that it was a perfect time to jump into assumptions and simply assume that she was romantically hugging Observer for unknown reason.

"_I should've suspected something when she insisted on letting that thing hibernate next to our bed._" He thought while clenching his fists, this thing was responsible for Alexandra growing distant from him, and who knows what was really going on between them.

"_So, I have been replaced by a robot, how come a robot could be better than me?_" He asked himself those questions while turning around. He no longer wished to talk to Alexandra about finally going to bed and was quite ready to sleep in some random empty quarters in order to be able to think about what he just saw and once again let his mind wander about the possibilities concerning his girlfriend and her new little toy.

"Hey, hey Gunny." Jason whispered to Gunny while watching the doctors running around Lucia.

"mmnhm?" Gunny asked sleepily, turning to face Jason.

"Lucia is really going to lose her leg." Jason said to Gunny who immediately woke up after hearing that sentence.

"What?" he asked, managing to keep his voice somewhat low.

"Well, she drove the burning vehicle over here, but her leg was mangled and burned pretty badly…" Jason felt the urge to say this for some unknown reason and so he did exactly that.

"So, she won't be helping us anymore?" Gunny seemed both concerned and saddened by the question to which he already knew the aswer.

"Probably." Jason said, not knowing anything about Alexandra's work which just starting.

* * *

Well, this day and chapter probably started off on the wrong foot… or whole leg… pun somewhat intended. Now that we've got over the dramatic part, let's get back to randomness!

Oh god how I've wanted to write not so depressing chapter, but hey, everyone survived!... somewhat

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: I see reaper every time I look to my passenger's seat in my car… he's always there for whenever I start a car, death is closer to me than to anyone else in the world.

-Yukidog: Yes you did *grins*

-N7: That's why I love living in my country… The booze is really easy to obtain, and I don't need to go through customs to get it home.

-Na'viBambi: It is nice to see that there are more of us… Yet I'm still not going to use the Pandora sized Rabbits as a character in my story :)

-GenericAmerican: Long time no see. I hope you'll not skim through it as I've put quite the effort into writing it, do not even think about skipping all those important parts… you monster! (Both of us can quote stuff you know)

Anyway I'm done, and this chapter was quite tiring to write!

So enjoy this chapter while I'll get some rest.


	399. Chapter 397 No  one legs it!

So once again it has come to this, I'm once again physically tired but mentally somewhat stable, let us ruin my mental stability with another chapter, full of randomness and things that are not physically possible, no matter where are you

* * *

Chapter 397: No one legs it!

It was a day since Rick returned, and since Stealth ops had the accident with the car. The accident was horrible but it served as a way to show thanators and na'vi who was acting like getting rid of the rest of the humans was going to be easier than taking the lollipop from Smokey. And while taking a lollipop from Smokey wasn't exactly the easiest thing, almost everyone could do it, which resulted in Smokey's lollipop paranoia.

He arrived a day ago along with almost hundred of na'vi from different clans. One of the last reinforcements Jake was going to get from the clans. At first they were told to arrive to the Home tree, when they however got there, the only one who could greet them was completely stoned Smokey who somewhat managed to bury his lower part in dirt like he was on beach, when the na'vi arrived, he was immediately the center of attention as he seemed completely okay with being half buried in dirt. When he was literally saved from death by getting beaten to death by staves and Eywa knows what else, he was also asked by the na'vi who remained at the Home tree, his argument was that "you are tall and strong like a tree, if I do this, I'll become a tree and then I'll grow large!" he said while constantly looking at his fingers, being completely fascinated by them for some unknown reason.

It was by the will of the elders that the reinforcements who were now heading over to Hell's gate using the pa'li will take the Smokey with them. Back then, the na'vi who were heading to Hell's gate with Ikrans were relieved that they didn't have to be the ones who will escort Smokey there. The village elders were finally happy that there were no idiots running around for the time being, allowing them to rest. The reinforcements however were slowly starting to lose their patience, if it wasn't for the promise they gave to the village elders, Smokey would've been left in the ditch which only he could find, after the second time he hopped off the pa'li and rushed toward something in the forest, the leader of the group seriously started thinking about lying to Elders about Smokey's fate, for it would've been much easier to just say that he got eaten by viperwolf, and judging by his ability to get into troubles, they could only expect questions like "Did he suffer much?" Or "Did you bury him" from the elders who were equally annoyed by Smokey's irrational outburst full of randomness.

There was no way one could predict what was he going to do next, all you could do was to live in constant fear that whatever he was going to do next won't include or affect you in any way, for when Smokey decided to interact with other beings, creatures or plant life, it often included things that could annoy even the said plant life. The na'vi who came to help to get this moon rid of RDA were so relieved when they finally arrived at Hell's gate, letting Smokey go as there was a lot of things he could annoy and lot of places he could get stuck without endangering himself too much

. They were so mentally tired that they paid no attention to the gathering of thanators which managed to scare the living hell out of the na'vi who came here flying. When Jake saw them first on cameras, he knew the most badass na'vi came here to help him out. They were so badass that when some of the thanators tried to look intimidating in order to see their reactions which were always funny, the na'vi usually snarled back and looked even more intimidating than the thanators, making the whole scene look ridiculous as the thanators looked at each other with newfound respect for those na'vi, and so did Jake. It was almost an hour later when he learned that the reason why were they prepared to fight everything was the fact that they've traveled with Smokey. According to their own words "_**There is no way the enemy can be worse than this**_"

It was already twelve and everyone was getting ready for a day full of rigorous training. František was going to take care of the new na'vi, showing them how to use their relatively primitive weapons in the most effective way, as there were several spots which could bring a whole AMP or Samson down.

While František was doing his work, the stealth ops team was having some rest and recuperation right now as they were feeling somewhat okay right now, the doctors however refused to let them out of their respective beds. Jason was however a clever guy who was used to sticking to the rules while still having your way with them and so he was now riding down the corridor still in his bed which was luckily on wheels. While he could move himself while staying on the bed, the doctors didn't like it and they especially didn't like the way he managed to move the bed. It was of course with Rick's help that he could move around as Rick stopped by this morning with a RC car which was quite powerful. Tying it to the bed was rather tricky but Jason managed to do it, then all he needed to do was to set a course and drive.

"You can't catch me now!" Jason laughed at Doctor who was pursuing him and his RC propelled bed as it speeded down the corridor.

"Stop before you hurt yourself!" The doctor yelled at him but Jason wouldn't listen to him, there was however a flaw in his plan which he didn't think of before. While the RC car was capable of pulling him at rather high speeds, it was unable to steer the bed In a way one would expect and the bed had no intentions on barking before the next T shaped corridor. Jason immediately thought that he was going to get seriously hurt, more than before as he rocketed toward the wall. Little did he know that the fate was much kinder to him today than it was ever before as there was no injuries lying in the near future.

Like a thunder, Smokey appeared out of f**king nowhere and acted like a cushion which eased his impact, making it less painful for him right now. Little did he know that after the doctor confiscated the RC car and got Jason back into infirmary, he would enjoy a living hell as Smokey got injured by the bed-accident and as some sort of punishment, he was placed right next to Jason who was already going nuts from being called 'midget' 'locomotive' and even 'My talking hand' he was considering asking for sedatives for either him or for Smokey who was however still being diagnosed by the doctors.

"Can't you shut him up?" Jason asked for the third time, with Gunny nodding as if to make his request more urgent.

"We can't, if we try to sedate him, who knows how it will react with the stuff he has in his blood right now. It might kill him if we do" Thomas said, ignoring the rather silent comment coming from Gunny about this being 'the whole goddamned idea'

Smokey was really in life threatening danger as the weed he was smoking wasn't your regular weed, but a weed grown on Pandora. The Pandora's soil definitely affected the plant, altering it and making it both more potent and less dangerous when used for short period of time. Truth to be told it was more hallucinogenic than the arachnoid poison mixed with extract from glow worms. Smokey could've been considered as a dream hunter, but there was also a huge possibility of him hunting for far too long.

"So what are you going to do to him? Besides fixing the arm?" Jason asked the question while lowering his voice when asking the second part of the question as he was still feeling somewhat sorry for Smokey's condition, the feeling however quickly faded away as Smokey started speaking again even though the doctors were trying to fix the hurting arm.

"… What did I ever done to your pitchfork you jerk?" Smokey said to Thomas who was also slowly getting annoyed, there was only so much he could handle.

"It's possible for him to survive, the abstinence will be hard for him though, that is if he is willing to let go of that stuff." his colleague said, making him wonder if they really should try to make it easier for him or not. "_Sure, there are days when even I consider relinquishing for example some morphine from the storage and getting myself far away from here, but then I realize that there is no place for drug addicts in here and that I'll become a liability._" Thomas thought while rubbing his face.

"Flush him" He said as his colleague prepared a syringe full of almost silvery liquid and slowly emptied it into Smokey's arm. Smokey immediately reacted to it by saying something about armor penetrating butterflies and then he passed out.

"F**king finally!" Jason said while looking at Smokey who was now lying unconscious on the bed.

"Don't thank me yet, only god knows how he will handle the withdrawal from that stuff" Thomas said, while strapping Smokey to the bed using the leather straps which were provided for such an occasion.

"What do you mean by that that Mon?" Gunny asked, making Thomas look at him while still fastening Smokey in place.

"Well, he might wake up and pull a screamer." Thomas said while making air quotes. It was a simple statement which however had a nuclear response from Jason.

"Wait, can't you put him elsewhere then?" Jason asked Thomas who looked at him with tired look.

"Like where? Morgue, or to your other side? If you didn't notice, there is not enough room for anything since there is this rather massive morgue filled with breathtaking amount of bodies…"

"It sucks to be you guys" Lucia said after listening to the last part of this conversation, she was at the doors, sitting in a wheelchair and she was looking rather happy.

"Yeah, it does… Help us out of here. Distract the doctor while I'll run to the doors!" Jason said, realizing that the doctor was standing still right beside him.

"Sure thing, I'll just get rid of my T-shirt then…" She said, making everyone in the room look toward her.

"I've changed my mind, You distract the doctor while I'll stay here and get distracted too." Jason suggested

"You guys are pigs…" She said while facepalming in attempt to hide her amused smile.

"What can you expect? We all want to see the stuff only your blue boyfriend can see…" Jason said quite casually.

"Well, I haven't seen Teylar since we've left…" She began, scratching her head.

"Oh, so he doesn't know yet?" Jason asked quite insensibly, making Lucia look at her missing leg. Her left leg was gone. It almost looked like she never had one, a perfect work when it came to amputation, but a horrible thing for a soldier.

"Yeah…" She said, touching the place where her leg once was.

"I'm really sorry for…" Jason began apologizing, Rick's mood was affecting everyone around here and from some point everyone felt responsible for everyone's state… Lucia was however not going to listen to that crap all over again.

"You finish that sentence, and I'll kick your ass…" She said, making Gunny laugh.

"You do that, once I'm out of this bed, I'll make that wheelchair shoot rockets so you can join us once again!"

* * *

Hell yeah, she's back in action and Smokey is going to get detox… "It won't help, cause I'm mighty tiger!"

Yeah I know!

Answers to readres

-Yukidog: *Gasp* You are blackmailing me? … How come I never really noticed? No, better question… how come I still haven't noticed it yet?

-N7: 36 Litres through customs? Man, I wish I had guts like you do.

-Na'viRabbit: Why? Because war never changes, there are casualties and there is a price for everything (except this fanfic, it's free) besides, her fake leg is a plot relevant thing!  
-Hideout Writer: I usually see the one who looks like Bob… Hell, he said he would take my soul if I don't make him appear in this fanfic at least once!

The end!


	400. Chapter 398 No one's wheelchair

So, I had this awesome idea for a new chapter, but I dumped it and decided to bring you a generic chapter about something also generic

* * *

Chapter 398: No one's wheelchair

"Oh god noooooo!" Smokey began screaming while trying to move his hands. He was obviously having the worst withdrawal ever.

"Jesus Christ, hey doc, I'm alright, you can let me go!" Jason said to Doctor who looked at him with sympathy, but he just nodded and proceeded to write something into the computer, obviously not being affected by Smokey's screaming.

"Are you just going to sit there and do nothing while we're being tortured?" Gunny asked and the doctor did exactly the same thing, Making Bruce wonder if he was just a robot who followed the same routine all over again. Bruce was awake since Smokey woke up, his outbursts were enough to bring man back from unconsciousness, which was the same reason why Shooty was also awake, but he was too tired to even complain about the noise Smokey kept on doing. Smokey finally stopped screaming after two hours of constant yelling and stuff, his body finally running out of screaming material, he was so tired that he immediately fell asleep.

"Oh my god I'm deaf!" This was Jason's first reaction when he finally stopped hearing the horrible screaming. That was however a good reason for Thomas to finally stand up and check on the patient who just stopped moving. It was like he was waiting for this moment since it started, when he walked over to him, he checked his pulse, breathing and then proceeded to pick something from the table nearby and inject Smokey with it, ensuring that the purification process will continue.

"Oh come on, you didn't inject him with something that will make him scream like before again?" This time however doctor didn't even turned toward him, making Jason's suspicion grow even stronger, he was suspecting that the good old doctor Thomas was wearing earplugs of some sort in order to withstand Smokey's screaming, and the fact that he didn't even move a muscle when he was called. This was however a cheating and he was going to exploit that. Without making too much sound, Jason climbed out of the bed and walked over to the doors in order to open them and leave this madhouse. He had no problems with moving around now, and unlike Smokey, he wasn't strapped to the bed. When the doors opened, Lucia was there, sitting in her wheelchair, looking at Jason who was wearing only the hospital patient's gown which was more than revealing in certain places.

"Well, look who is trying to get out of the infirmary." She said while turning her head left and right in a well known 'no' gesture.

"Infirmary? This isn't madhouse?" Jason almost sounded really surprised, and she had to hand it to him. She left the infirmary when Smokey started screaming a few hours ago, grinning at Jason who was still being treated by doctors back then.

"So, you are planning on leaving us this soon eh? Well I was supposed to let you out of here after another 12 hours, but suit yourself…" Thomas said while slowly turning around to face the patient who was obviously escaping from the infirmary, it was no wonder that he attempted to escape, quite the opposite. Thomas knew that they'll be somewhat alright when they attempt to escape, they'll be probably alright. That's the reason why he decided to allow Jason's little escape, even though he heard him all the time, this was the main reason why he didn't turn around when he was called.

In order to make it seem like it was a good time to escape, and it would've worked if it wasn't for Lucia who was wheeling inside the room right now while Jason left the room in order to find his suit, or whatever remained from it. "_I really meant it when I said suit yourself, my god he didn't notice that the gown wasn't covering his ass!_" Thomas said, trying to forget the whole image which was however getting stuck in his mind, never before has he seen something so ugly and hairy. Jason really needed a new haircut, on his head and on his ass too… Lucia was smarter than Thomas and didn't look when Jason was leaving, and so did the rest of the stealth ops who were still awake, as Shooty used the moment of silence to quickly fall asleep and enjoy the silence with a good old fashioned resting.

Gunny wanted to leave too but he felt a little shaky when he sat up and so he decided to take it slow for another few hours and lied down, putting his hands on his face as he did so, for there was nothing more disturbing than trying to sleep next to time bomb known as Smokey.

"So, how are they?" Lucia asked doctor who was more than willing to speak with a fellow human. There weren't many people he could talk with, Jason and the rest of the patients who were scream-free weren't interested in exchanging words with him, Max was messaging with him for quite some time now, mostly talking about na'vi anatomy and what did Max find out about them. Thomas could also talk with Smokey, but he felt more comfortable with talking to a sock puppet than talking to Smokey who responded to everything with screaming as his body started to react to the sudden change. It was like the weed was reaped by a scythe straight from his body, and the one who was wielding the scythe was extremely clumsy, managing to cut him several times while doing so.

The body was so used to Smokey smoking weed that it refused to let go of it even though the 'flush' with which he was injected in regular intervals was trying to get rid of it, the fact that the body was unwilling to let go of it just made it more painful for him, it was also quite strange for the pain originated in his body and therefore there was nothing he could do to ease it. Sure, he could rub his hand when it hurt, but he couldn't rub inside of him. The 'flush' however had one major problem. It couldn't be used along with sedatives as it would be rendered useless. The flush was supposed to take care of almost everything which didn't belong into blood stream and sedatives were just that. If he got injected with sedatives, the flush will get busy by fighting them and then it would start purifying the blood from the rest, it was a problem which resulted in flush being used only when absolutely necessary, or when the blood had to be purified completely. It was only Smokey's luck that he lost consciousness, which was a better term than 'falling asleep' to begin with.

"Well, Gunny seems to be bored at the moment and Bruce looks constipated and annoyed." Thomas attempted to make a joke but he utterly failed as Lucia rolled her eyes.

"Alright alright, I know it wasn't funny" He said, but he still chuckled, proving just how amusing his joke really was.

"They are mostly okay and just in need of rest, but then again, there may be some complications during their sleep so we, a.k.a. I, need to look after them while they do so in order to save them if they for example stopped breathing." Thomas said, making Lucia look at him with a skeptical look.

"What are the odds that they'll stop breathing like that?" She asked him while tilting her head a little.

"While they are relatively small, I already had to take care of Bruce and Shooty over there." He said while motioning toward Bruce who was lying on the bed right next to Smokey.

"Hey, that's' not true! I was sleeping soundly and I certainly didn't stop breathing like that.

"You looked like having a good dream. Sorry that I cut that dream short by not letting you die from suffocation…" Thomas said, making Bruce look at him with doubt in his eyes.

"It's true Mon." Gunny said to Bruce who was more than surprised to hear that. It was a shocking discovery for him.

"Alright, so I'll go tell Rick that they'll be probably ready in a day." She said, making Thomas nod and then turning around with her wheelchair and driving it toward the doors. When they've opened, right behind them stood a man with a stealth ops suit which looked like it had been past its prime, not only there were several holes where Jason was injured, but there were also quite a few bent parts and other circuits which were so horribly damaged that they looked like they were never really a part of the stealth suit before.

"I think I need a new armor…" Jason said while showing himself to Lucia who was looking at all the abuse the armor took. It was a pure miracle that they've survived, and their armors were proof of that. They looked like they were literally raped by a car compacting machine. "..._And by 'they', I mean both us and our armors_" Lucia thought, she was not sure how to respond to Jason but Gunny knew exactly what to say.

"Don't worry. I heard there is an awesome mechanic who could fix it with their eyes closed.

He said, of course referring to Alexandra who was the best of the best. Lucia met her before, but instead of exchanging greetings and stuff like that, Alexandra just smile at her and told her that she had a present for her but it was still getting ready. At first Lucia was confused by that strange statement, but then again, before she could ask any questions, Alexandra rushed after observer who was having some problems with his wrist.

"Yeah, I've met her too. She seemed pretty good at what she does." Lucia confirmed Gunny's words as she witnessed just how quickly she managed to repair the damaged wrist on Observer who was obviously getting more careless when she was around. It was almost breathtaking to see that even Observer seemed to be less cautious when Alexandra was around,

"_it is even more shocking considering that he is a robot, or android or whatever."_ Lucia thought while wheeling out of the infirmary. Jason thought about offering her to push her around but then he decided against it, mostly because he saw someone more suitable for pushing her around when he came back here, he saw Teylar walking toward the infirmary. Just like Teylar, Jason returned to Infirmary to be with his friends, but Teylar was heading there for the first time as it was only recently that he learned about the fate of the Stealth ops team from Beyral who heard it from Ney'tiri. Even before he reached the infirmary, he was shocked to see Lucia on a strange wheeled chair, sitting there wearing RDA shirt and pants with only one leg. He was surprised just like she was when he saw her.

"_**I see you Teylar**_" She said the traditional greeting and he said the same.

"_**What happened to you?**_" he however couldn't hide his shock from seeing her with only one leg.

"_**It's a long story, but I know how you love my stories so here it comes**_" She said and started the story.

* * *

Just as she started the story, I've ended the chapter… Kind of ironic, eh? Not really

-N7: Well, I think those guys at customs must've had a wild party! And the more the merrier!

-Yukidog: Nope, I'm sober! *Somebody gasps in background*

-Forgotten shock trooper: You can run but you can't hide from Smokey's scream forever!

-hideout Writer: Yeah, it's probably safer that way!

-Na'viBambi: I was thinking more along the lines of (this part was cut off due to massive spoilers)… you know what I mean?

Well, chapter is done and so I can faint… Oh and there is almost 67% probability of me not being able to write a chapter on Saturday, I'll let you speculate on why and tell you why on Sunday alright?

Alright!


	401. Chapter 399 No one's two legs

Let me see, there is supposed to be a chapter under this line right? Well there is none right now, but when I'm done with it (read: when I post this stuff) it will be there I promise!

* * *

Chapter 399: No one's two legs

"_**And that was it**_" Lucia shifted a little as she finished her story about how she managed to heroically leave the Charybdis and how they've managed to make massive damage to the airlock, probably killing thousands of people inside. Teylar's eyes were going wide the whole story, right now he was sitting on a bunk bed which was in his room. It wasn't exactly his room but he borrowed it from a certain person which wasn't going to use it anytime soon, in fact it wasn't going to use it ever again as the said person was suffering from a common sickness commonly known as "death" The symptoms were mostly dizziness, nausea, sore throat, discoloration of skin and total loss of interest in everything, even breathing.

"_**I see…**_" He said while Lucia stood up on her one and only leg and hopped onto the bed. It was somewhat sad but it also gave Teylar hope that there was some chance of her still being able to live on.

"_**Is that all? Or do you want to say more?**_" She asked him while placing her head into his lap and looking upward to his face.

"_**Do not think badly of this, I am impressed by your skills, yet I am worried about you now, only a few can survive such a crippling loss for long.**_" He said, making Lucia frown. "_Oh my god he is more overwhelmed by the loss than I was!_" She realized it while also thinking it was somewhat cute to see him this worried about her.

"_**Well, I'm not going to die from it, the wound will heal in a day or two, and I think you will be surprised just how agile I can be with only one leg**_" She said to him, confusing him a little but she quickly proved her words when she kicked her right leg in the air, using her hands for support and therefore turning upside down, while she was keeping balance, she swung once again, landing on his with her butt.

"_**I get it, but you have to be careful!**_" He stressed the word careful too much so Lucia decided to shut him for good, and there was nothing better at shutting up your boyfriend than making his mouth concentrate on something else, preferably her own mouth. It was however then when somebody knocked on the doors.

"Of all the moments they could take, they do it now!" She mumbles while she shakes her head left and right, of course after their lips have parted again.

"I'm coming in!" it was Alexandra, judging by the voice, and without waiting for response the doors have opened even though Lucia could swear that she locked them, when she briefly looked at the panel next to them it indeed said that they were locked, the text however blinked briefly, showing message 'security override' before flipping back to locked and then back to 'security override'

"Oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Alexandra asked casually as she walked into the room.

"Yes you are, what do you want?" Lucia sounded somewhat irritated as Lucia walked over to her with inch-tape

"I just need to see your wound, that's all" She said with almost friendly smile on her face. It was then when Lucia realized that Alexandra wasn't just a crazy technician, but that she was also planning on doing something that would be either part of Lucia's body, or that she was even more crazy than Lucia thought before, but as long as there was a chance for the previous one being artificial leg, then Lucia was willing to cooperate with her for a moment or two.

"What are you planning on doing with that?" Lucia asked cleverly, wanting to know more and not being held in the dark. "Well, there is a chance that I'll be able to attach the prototype there…" She said rather mysteriously, making her even more curious. The most curious person around here was however still Teylar, who was the one being held in the darkness as he was still unable to speak and understand English.

"_**What are you talking about?**_" he inquired while Lucia turned back to him.

"_**About my leg, she's worried about it**_" She said to him while giving him a reassuring smile while turning around and removing her pants, revealing her nice leg along with the scar which traced the place where her leg once was. Alexandra wasted no time with taking measures and then promptly removing herself from the room with "Thanks, I have work now" and once the doors closed, the security override message disappeared, leaving the doors properly locked now. "_**Now where were we?**_" She asked him and then she promptly returned to kissing, not even bothering to put her pants back on.

Meanwhile Alexandra walked over to her workshop where Rick and Tarya were already waiting for her, they however didn't notice her enter the workshop as they were amazed by the things she already did. There were several walking aggregates lying around here. It was amazing, to see that there were two legs which looked somewhat ready to use. They were however a rough chassis which only consisted of several servos and wires, the tests however shown that it was mostly operable and capable of moving in leg like manner, except for turning to sides as there was no servo for that. "Now I can get back to work" She said, startling Rick who was examining the leg with his hand.

Tarya seemed somewhat repulsed by the idea of leg being capable of moving independently from the rest of the body, but this thing was still not looking like a leg, but like an old prosthetic, which was only supposed to allow the user to move around and didn't even look like a leg, but the plans which were left nearby for that were showing how it would look once the cosmetic changes were also done. It was amazing piece of work which Lucia managed to do, she however also had quite a few sources for the parts she needed, there was a whole hangar at her disposal and there were many joints from many vehicles which she could use, not to mention the electro motors which were also useful and there was plenty of them too.

"So, how do you plan on attaching it?" Rick asked Alexandra who was already inputting the measures she gathered from Lucia a few moments ago.

"There are three types of attachment I can make. I however recommend attaching the prosthetic to bone via surgery." She said, making Tarya look even more horrified. It wasn't until then that Tarya knew how this leg was going to get attached to Lucia. Now she knew and she didn't like the idea of re-opening the old wound in order to attach the leg.

"It can also be done non-surgically however, attaching it via suction cups with glue on it, but there is a probability that the leg will fall off whenever enough pressure is applied to the leg, which might be compromising her ability to move around swiftly." Alexandra pointed out that this leg also had its downsides. The fact that it could've been attached via removable suction cups was however nice way to ensure that it will work once connected. All Alexandra had to do now was to make it work, as there was no neural connection between the brain and the additional leg, she needed to find some other way to control it as s he was no neurosurgeon to be able to connect brain with it or to program it properly, so she had to make the controls otherwise. She was thinking about intuitive control when Tarya finally spoke her mind.

"Is it really okay to do this? I mean, putting this thing into her wound?" She asked, fully understanding that while it would allow Lucia to walk again, it was making her somewhat less human and more like Observer, which probably wasn't the best thing. While Tarya respected Observer for what he did and what he suffered, she still didn't consider him as human or na'vi. He was something else, a machine, and while he once proved that he had a soul through pure use of logic, the fact that he survived separation of his lower body from his upper without even slowing himself down. It was incredible to see him crawling around as if loosing legs was just an inconvenience.

"It's not up to us to decide if it is right or wrong, it is for her to decide if she wants it or not, we will only provide her with a choice, if she rejects it, then somebody else who suffers the same fate will take the chance or not." Alexandra said in neutral voice, making Tarya understand that they weren't forcing Lucia to just take it. They were merely giving her a choice.

"I see" She said now feeling slightly better, but still looking at the limbs with disgust whenever they've moved.

Peter was walking down the corridor with his rifle on his back and he was humming a melody which was dangerously close to fifteen men on a dead man chest. There were however no pirates nearby or no merchant ships that would be alarmed with his humming and so he could continue with it. Or at least he could continue with it until the intercom came to life surveying Commodore's voice all over the ship.

"This is Commodore speaking, as you may already know, there are some traitors amongst us, those who mutinied against us, who attempted to sabotage our mission here. Those charged with treason will be court marshaled and then executed for treason when the ISV with proper authorities arrive, that will be in a few days…" Commodore continued talking but Peter knew that this wasn't going to be good, not good at all as the ISV was probably bringing the new soldiers which were requested by commodore back then, which meant that there may be more unnecessary deaths if Rick doesn't do something soon. The day when Rick was supposed to attack was drawing near but then again, when it finally comes, the reinforcements may already be there.

"_I need to warn Rick somehow, but how? The hunters were reassigned to other duties! There is no way to get the message to him without anyone noticing… unless.._." Peter quickly started to get an idea on how to deliver the message to Rick without drawing much attention.

"Let's hope it works"

* * *

Yay, the short chapter is done, I am suffering from Writer's block and I do not know why… Anyway, I'm absolutely positive that there will be no chapter tomorrow.

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: reapers aren't easily amused

-Yukidog: sounds promising, but no thanks, I'll have to drive today, or tomorrow…

-N7: I'm sure they do, and we don't have tornadoes here, the worst thing that ever happened to our town was flooding (I'm not counting politicians stealing from us of course)

-Na'viRabbit: How about a fake leg? To make her more observernated!

Yay, finished..a little late and a little short, but hey, it's free and finished!


	402. Chapter 400 No one's Banshee

I've had the most epic date, not only that I've won the heart of my girl, but apparently, her friends too and her father likes me too. The only downside was that I was declared as missing person and had to deal with police in the middle of our date… So I stood there with a bouquet of chrome colored roses and tried to convince the officers that I was not being kidnapped…

* * *

Chapter 400: No one's Banshee

It was done. Lucia was sitting in the wheelchair, looking at the strange contraption attached to her hip. It was strange not to feel anything but then again Alexandra told her that "While it may look like a real one, it won't be like a real one, so don't expect to feel when it touches something…yet, and be prepared that it might feel a little unnatural as the intuitive controls are hard to grasp at first…" Alexandra explained while Lucia watched the leg.

"So, it will allow me to walk?" She asked somewhat astonished by Alexandra's handiwork, while it looked pretty much as something which was ripped from some vehicle, it still looked pretty much as leg. The irony was that it was really ripped from several vehicles actually and it resembled a leg only thanks to Alexandra's artistic trait which was forcing her to make things not only functional but also make them more esthetic if possible. The result was this somewhat still opened construction of a leg, and while it didn't end with a feet but rather something resembling a hoof, Lucia still liked the idea of being able to walk around, not to mention she was glad that it was so soon for if this leg was made after for example three weeks, who knows in what state would her other leg be, not to mention the fact that she could be dead by then due to this war between races taking place.

"So, try to stand up" Alexandra said to Lucia who looked at Alexandra and Rick who was standing beside her.

"You can't be serious, there are four suction cups holding it in place, there is no way I could stand up without it falling off…" She tried to convince Alexandra who couldn't be convinced however, she had it all figured out and she even did the calculations to ensure that unless somebody kicks her in the leg, it will remain there. So without further coaxing, she grabbed Lucia by her hands and pulled her upward. Lucia didn't want to resist mostly because she felt somewhat indebted to Alexandra, and also because she was afraid of what would happen to her if the fake leg gave away.

"It is made from ballistic armor, an armor which will offer you quite some protection, the whole leg is also provided with one gyrostabilizer which will attempt to make walking easier for you, the whole thing is also supplied with a pistol holster inside the thigh. Right now you have a wasp pistol there. And be aware that it is possible to shoot with it in that position as the ballistic armor is thinned in front of the gun, so just raise your leg in air and shoot whoever you want…" Alexandra sounded mostly happy about his handiwork while Rick was slowly realizing what Alexandra managed to do while he wasn't looking. "_When did she make the space for the gun and when did she put it there? I wasn't asleep and I was watching her the whole time… How come I didn't notice it?_" He asked himself while Lucia decided to ask Alexandra about her state of mind.

"I thought this was about allowing me to walk again, not stuffing my new body with weapons." She was putting it mildly. Right now Lucia wanted to know why there was a gun in her leg and what was Alexandra thinking about telling it to her now when she was literally standing on a gun

"It is, but who knows when you'll need extra firepower, and having one inside your fake leg will certainly come handy, especially when I tell you how you can shoot it" Alexandra said while a wild grin appeared on her face.

"Well, tell me how not to shoot it, if you remember you've pulled me here from my boyfriend who is now waiting on me in my cabin…" Lucia wanted to know how to make this thing work and then hastily return to her boyfriend who was in middle of telling her how was he during the time when she was out there. Rick, who was a man, immediately made his own picture of why did she wanted to go back to her boyfriend who was indeed waiting for her in her cabin. "_So I brought a new trend it seems, everyone wants to be with a na'vi. I smell love in the air…_" He thought, smiling a little. Alexandra on the other hand ignored that comment and just pushed Lucia forward. Lucia stumbled, first putting forward the good leg, the fake one however followed her and also made a step which was throwing Lucia off balance, as she tried to regain it once again, the fake leg did roughly the same thing as she did before. "Whoa!" and "Aaah!" were the words and screams uttered by Lucia who was now flailing around the room as she tried to finally stop the leg from moving, the gyroscope and the inner workings of the leg however made it rather hard as the leg seemed to have a mind of its own as it tried to move forward whenever it got the chance. The whole walking however stopped when she finished the fifth round of wobbling and flailing around the workshop.

"Pay up!" Rick said to Alexandra who immediately gave Rick something which looked like a mix between fuses and button.

"Alriiight!" Rick cheered and immediately rushed out of the workshop, leaving dazed Lucia and happy Alexandra there.

"What were you betting on?" She asked her while still managing to stay in one place.

"That you will fall at least once, you didn't so he got his button" She said with a grin while walking over to Lucia.

"Charming" She said, not actually liking the whole betting on her ability to maintain balance, but what could she do about it? She was just a victim here.

"So you already learned how to stop walking, it wasn't so hard eh?" Alexandra asked and Lucia nodded. "_It was incredibly hard to stop it. I can't imagine walking in a straight line on this thing on!_" She thought but she managed to stay calm and don't say anything to Alexandra who was happily instructing her on how to stop properly.

"You just need to learn to resist the pulling, otherwise it will take a step forward, if you really want to stop and can't fight the pulling of the gyroscope, just don't put your other leg forward so quickly, or it will power up the leg and it will try to make another step" Alexandra was once again saying, making Lucia wonder if Alexandra intended on telling her this after she almost killed herself. It was strange to learn how to walk again, and while Lucia was on the wheelchair for about a day, it felt like she was there for an eternity as she already forgotten how to walk. It was thirty minutes later when Lucia was standing proudly in front of the doors leading out of the workshop. The thirty minutes of training was enough for her to learn the most basic functions of her leg, and just as she said before, she was in kind of hurry.

"Alright, that's enough for today… go and get some rest" Alexandra said looking at the clocks which said 8:19 in the evening, the day really rushed by them and it was horrible how things flew when you lost your leg. The most basic things you needed to get done took twice as much time as they usually did as you were unable to get somewhere as fast as you could when you had your trusty old leg with you. Lucia however didn't have her trusty old leg, but she got a brand new leg for just an occasion, and the first place where she was heading was her cabin with hopes that Teylar was still there. She however knew just how good he really was, when she told him to wait somewhere, he just waited there for her like a dog. It was really sweet to find him standing in literally the same spot after ten minutes. Lucia loved him for his reliability and his charming personality. He was the most reliable person around and he just proved it by sitting on the bed where she left him about thirty eight minutes ago. He seemed to be surprised and almost alarmed when she walked inside the room instead of wheeling there.

"_**Your leg!**_" He exclaimed while watching her new leg which seemed to be somewhat metallic, not to mention that it looked like Observer's leg. It was like she ripped it off Observer, made it look somewhat more feminine and attached it to her body with the suction cups. It was weird to say the least.

"_**It's why Alexandra came here earlier, she made one for me**_" She said while walking forward rather awkwardly. While this leg was made to walk, it wasn't made for the lovely hip swinging walk which could melt everyone's heart, with her fake leg however, it could break everyone's leg if she continued walking like that for prolonged period of time. Luckily she managed to walk over to her boyfriend without looking that weird.

"_**I see.**_" He said, not wanting to come into contact with that fake leg, for he wasn't sure what kind of machinery or sorcery was keeping that in place or making it work. Truth to be told, Teylar wasn't the technical type who would be curious enough to figure it out. He was the 'better-safe-than-sorry' type of guy. He however loved the being which was attached to the leg. He loved it so much that he was ready to ignore the leg as she walked right in front of him and literally tried to jump into his lap. The problem was with the metallic leg, which made it much harder to jump, not to mention it was really heavy when it came to landing and while she managed to jump and put the fake leg in the right angle in order not to step on Teylar, the impact still affected him enough to say "_**ooof!**_" when she landed on him.

"_**That thing is heavy**_" He pointed out, making her realize that while she was getting comfortable with walking around it, it was going to be a major pain in the ass trying to get intimate with her boyfriend while wearing this chain-and-ball deluxe edition. There was however a simple solution for all her problems, just putting her finger between her skin and the suction cup was enough to pop it free, and make the other three pop too, the metallic fake leg went to the ground where it landed with a loud thud.

"_**It would just hinder us anyway**_" She said while making a circle on his chest with her finger. He leaned forward to kiss her, for the first time he took the initiative and she was looking forward to this moment for a long time. He was always on the receiving end so now it was her turn. Before their lips connected however, there was an earsplitting noise which caused both of them to jump. Thanatorish scream was like kitten mewl compared to this. "_**What in Eywa's name was that?**_ " He asked with almost scared tone.

"_**It sounded like devil's scream!**_" She said, not really wanting to know what it really was as the sound it made was still echoing in her skull.

The banshee's scream managed to get attention of every thanator around the base, but also to get the attention of those who were near the outer walls too. Those who were inside the hangar actually jumped and backed away a little as the wailing banshee started walking. While the "Banshee" as Rick decided to name the old AMP which was already fully repaired wasn't as mobile as the others, it was still more threatening than everything else. Packing the loud and unreliable engine was a gesture that whatever he was going to, is going to be loud, dangerous and flashy… oh and it'll probably end up with explosion, just like every other old AMP did.

"_While I didn't miss you, you were at the beginning, so you need to see the end of it…_" and with that he made the first step with the Banshee

* * *

Yeaaaaaaaah! Can you hear it too? The screaming angel of all that is unholy? The sound which is somewhat similar to my own car, or the old Harley Davidson reving like mad?

That's the sound of the second chapter coming back to the land of the living!

Answers to readers!  
-Hideout writer: Boomer! *shoots the living sh*t out of you*

-Na'viBambi: I like it too, but then again, if she gots an avatar, others would want it too! I just know it!

Well, that's enough THE END!

For today… at least for today!


	403. Chapter 401 No one's wailing

I'm so going to get tired while writing this, hey I bet ya twenty bucks that I'll be tired when I finish this thing (Odds are 1:1000 against you as I've always been tired after writing a chapter)

* * *

Chapter 401: No one's wailing

The thanators were returning to Hell's gate as it was still their temporal home until the humans are all gone from this world. For example Athena was walking toward the base with Alpha's sister right beside her and the three kids playing near them. Right now Athena was in the middle of explaining how Rick could eat something thanators couldn't, and while the non-meaty stuff tasted somewhat vile, he ate it like it was the best thing he ever ate.

"[Strange, when I was taking care of him, he only ate meat like a proper thanator.]" Alpha's sister shared her insights and Athena was about to say something when the wail of the engine pierced the silent evening. Marco and Polo immediately stopped playing and went to safety offered by their mother while Christian sought a closer place as cover, eventually ending under Athena's feet.

"[What was that?]" Athena asked, feeling threatened and so she barred her fangs against anything that might come from the general direction of Hell's gate. Everything went silent after the first wail, everything except the relatively loud rhythmical noise coming from the Hell's gate. Then the sound intensified and was now half as loud as the first wail, but now the source seemed to be moving. The thanators inside the Hangar were living through a nightmare.

If there was AMP Frankenstein, this must've been a lovechild between him and something that came from a horror movie. The AMP looked like it was welded together by some psychopath who wanted to make something scary. The fact that half of the AMP's pilot cabin was hidden behind the massive plates which offered more protection against random bullets coming through, it also looked like much more dangerous AMP.

Alexandra didn't have much choice regarding that, as the whole chassis was bent when she got to it, this was the only way she could've sealed the problematic parts while improving the abilities of this particular AMP. The new addition to the AMP fighting system was the wrist mounted half rifle. Instead of using one rifle, Alexandra along with Max who was tampering with this AMP long before she did, was able to cut the rifle in half, removing the bayonet and decrease its accuracy in order to increase the rate of fire while improving the fighting capabilities when it came to melee.

The AMP now had two auto-loaded wrist guns which were fired by raising index finger along with the pinky in the only gesture which was used so rarely while piloting AMP that it was almost impossible to fire the gun accidentally. It would however make Rick look like a big metal fan while shooting, but that was just a minor detail. The whole contraption walked out of the pit where it was stationed due to various repairs and modifications and was now walking toward the exit which was of course entrenched by both curious and nervous Thanators. Banshee walked toward them without any gestures whatsoever, so they could only guess who was inside.

"[I'm going on a walk, don't send anyone after me, I'll be near the base anyway]" He said to the thanators, wanting to make sure that this time when he'll try to test this vehicle once again, he will be alone without anyone trying to botch his plan of testing this little beauty in the open terrain. While there was enough space to test it in the courtyard, the battle which will take place will start on grassy land and if things go as planned, it will continue over the beach, rickety bridge to the inside of the Charybdis.

"_There will be many soldiers ready to blow us into pieces, and I need to know if things are working as intended!_" Rick thought while the thanators who already realized to whom the voice coming from this hellish contraption belonged. "[It's Rick, time to go to bed…]" was a sentence muttered by many thanators who were slowly getting used to the fact that Rick managed to surprise them no matter what, yet when you were surprised that many times by the same person, the after effects are getting somewhat stereotypical. While you are indeed surprised or even scared, after learning that it was Rick's handy-work you get somewhat annoyed but that's all, and sometimes you don't even get annoyed anymore.

This fact was however beyond Rick who was happily strolling through the hangar doors outside and heading to the gate. The gate was just about twenty steps away when it happened. A screeching noise which was simply horrible The sound of metal scratching against metal in not so nice way was certainly enough to make Thanators who were already forgetting the fact that Rick was out there for a moment, at least until the sound came and reminded them that Rick was still walking around with that thing.

Alexandra was walking next to the canteen which allowed her to see what was happening outside. When she spotted the AMP having once again trouble with its engine, she was getting somewhat frustrated. Never before has something proved to be this resistant to modifications and repairs. She remembered the challenge which Rick issued back then when she was starting her work on it

"If you manage to make it better, and run steadily, I'll do whatever you want" She also remembered that she got three chances to improve it, and now that Rick decided to test it, it was her first chance gone. The engine was slowly dying until it died completely, making Rick push the ignition button and thus ensuring that anyone who wasn't deaf yet will be in a matter of few moments. The engine attempted to start again for a one whole minute which was painful for both the thanators and the na'vi who were within earshot.

The na'vi who weren't populating the Hell's gate were camping outside or had their tents set up near the avatar compound which meant that they were also suffering greatly from the sound. The machine however started eventually and Rick once again could continue on his was to freedom, a freedom which he wanted to ensure by having superior yet unreliable weapon at his disposal. He then continued outside the gate, leaving the inhabitants of the Hell's gate to suffer only the sound of his AMP not being able to cope up with the terrain.

The whole test ended up after ten minutes when the Banshee managed to fail thrice and Rick was seriously afraid of getting injured by the angry mob which seemed to be attracted to this machine. Jake was the first one who came and told Rick where he'll shove this piece of trash if he doesn't stop making that noise, then it was Thanty who was complaining about the headache and then finally, it was Tarya who simply told him to stop.

If it were not for Tarya, Rick would've continued for another ten seconds which would result in mutiny and execution, but luckily he was a smart man and knew when to leave the banshee to simply rot in the courtyard. When he exited the vehicle it was already something after ten o'clock in the evening as Rick walked away from the mechanical beast which was immediately a target for curses and even mumbling, that was until Alexandra came to it and started fixing it like she knew what was causing this problematic behavior.

Meanwhile Athena and the rest of her party arrived into the hell's gate and were curiously watching the AMP which was now standing in the middle of the courtyard. It was somewhat strange to go for an evening hunt while everyone was somewhat happy and then return into something that resembled the darkest nightmare of every social being. Everyone seemed to be angry and nobody would tell you why everyone was angry and you couldn't figure it out. Sure there were these annoying noises but that was hardly a reason to be all angry and hostile now was it?

The hostile mood was now hanging over Hell's gate only, as the morale on Charybdis was totally elated. Nobody seemed to be bothered by anything right now, well with the only exception being Peter who was slowly getting paranoid. The fact that there were cameras on every step was making him nervous. He was even more nervous now while he was walking toward his cabin in the middle of the night. Not only that if somebody noticed him, they would start asking questions as to why was he walking through the corridors at this time, but he will be also unable to answer the question as he was trying to ease his paranoia and stress by excessive drinking.

Right now he was trying to navigate through the corridor and find his own room, but that was rather hard considering that there were numbers instead of nametags on the doors, making things somewhat hard as he wasn't sure if his room was 636 or 663 or even 366...

"_No wait, the 366 wasn't the correct room. It was a janitor's closet, with a real janitor nonetheless!_" He thought, remembering how he stumbled into the janitor's closet in the crew quarters. It was nice to see that he wasn't the only drunk person there as the Janitor was sleeping in the small room too, using the bucket as a bench which was perfect for sitting and sleeping on it. Right now he was approaching the room number 636. When he grabbed the handle of the door, he found out that it was unlocked. He always left his room unlocked to prove that he had nothing to hide, nothing to steal and that whoever dares to enter his room will be met with knuckle sandwich should Peter be there.

"_Alright, this may or may not be my room, but I do not think that I'll be able to deal with the latter_" Peter thought as he opened the doors silently. The room was dark but the stench was familiar. It was the stench of someone sleeping while being drunk, so the biggest probability was that he just entered his own room which was already occupied by someone having similar problem.

"_I'll just walk to my bed and see if it's occupied_" and that's exactly what Peter went to do, his journey from his doors to his bed was relatively uneventful save for the fact that he literally tripped over someone, kicking that particular person in the head and falling onto the bed. Peter was however so tired that he couldn't continue his investigations to figure out where the hell he was right now and who did he just kicked. With thought that he'll learn it in the morning he fell asleep. Little did he know that his room was 336 and this one belonged to one of the few married couples who were having an anniversary. It would be quite a surprise to learn that after drinking so much, not only did Joana managed to push Wyatt out of her bed, but she was now putting her right arm on Peter's side.

Peter registered the movement and someone's hand on his side but he just thought that '_We'll figure out what happened in the morning. Good night you squatters!_"

* * *

Yeah, good night you squatters! And I've won the bet, not only that I'm tired, but I was tired when I was starting to write this chapter (probably obvious, isn't it?)

Answers to readers

-hideout writer: … You know what I've meant!

-Forgotten shock trooper: Yes, the full circle… Damn now I want to finish this even faster…

-Yukidog: Passing out is a good excuse… wish I could use it too…

-N7: Well, while being drunk I never managed to travel further than 10 kilometers… congrats!

-Na'viRabbit: Can you imagine him being the only human left? The consequences will never be the same!

Well, yeah… I'm so going to hibernation mode…


	404. Chapter 402 No one's f&king mondays

So Now I have an excuse for making crappy chapters these past few days. Apparently, somebody managed to get me sick, and by somebody I mean Rick, Rick is responsible for my misery now, you happy Rick?

* * *

Chapter 402: No one's f**ing mondays

To all things came an end, and now the end came to Harry's suffering, while he was still bedridden due to extent of his injuries which were still healing, Smokey stopped screaming once again, and while it happened sometimes, it was more relieving each time he stopped screaming. Eventually, Harry would be living only for Smokey to stop screaming, as he would be allowed to sleep, he knew that complaining wasn't going to accomplish anything as Thomas who was somewhat immune to Smokey's screaming refused to gag him, the good old doctor however let everyone out as they were fit for leaving the infirmary due to the fact that they've attempted to leave the infirmary on their own. The last straw was when Shooty just got up after Smokey started screaming and after overcoming the initial problems he just told the doc that he'll be leaving.

Thomas just nodded and let him go, when Harry attempted to do that however, he found out that he was getting more dizzy than expected and that good doctor Thomas refused to let him go mostly because he noticed that Harry was still dizzy, that however condemned Harry to suffer through the panic attacks caused by Smokey who was starting to see the real world as it really was. It was kind of scary for him to see it like that, but what could he do? He was being flushed and so all the bright colors he has seen up until now started fading, making everything seem like a bad horror movie flashback. It was like a cartoon just ended and the following holovision movie was in grayscale. It was an unwelcomed change and Smokey decided to prove it by screaming like mad. "Get it back where it belongs!" he screamed, making the whole situation somewhat more dramatic. "Put the colors back! Please just put the colors back!" He stopped screaming and started crying, which was yet another addition to the emotional rollercoaster he was now riding. "Please shut the **** up you ******** piece of ****" Harry once again tried to yell at him but that was to no avail. Smokey just continued his journey back to reality.

"Hey doc, I think his scream cured me…" Harry tried once again while standing up in order to prove it. Little did he know about the consequences of his action. He only managed to prolong his stay in the infirmary by simply proving that his wounds were not completely healed by actually managing to re-open them with his sudden display of heroism, he learned that when he felt the pain where the gigantic stitching took place, it was horrible to see that there was once again blood coming out of it and that his body wasn't holding together.

"Jesus Christ!" Thomas yelled while pushing the 'Med Emergency' button which was just another way to sound of the alarm for the infirmary. The other doctors were notified about the emergency in the infirmary immediately, and so they were slowly assembling. It took only a minute for the first one to arrive, but then again by that time Thomas was already taking care of the wounds which reopened on Harry's belly. Harry was immediately put out by the drugs and immediately after the relatively strong drugs kicked in, Thomas started working on sealing that wound again, it was almost impossible to see Harry under all that layer of medical gel and god knows what else. When the rest of the doctors arrived, there was still lot of work to do, and to make things harder, Smokey was once again in his screaming fit.

It was a really bad start of this day, it was just 8 hours in the morning and everyone was already working on Harry's reopened wound. Nobody asked why did this happen, as it was not important. It didn't matter if he opened his own body with a rusty can opener or if he just moved at awkward angle which reopened the wound, and while it was more probable, nobody cared. The only objective they've had in mind was to stitch him back together. The drug Thomas used was strong one but it also acted for only a brief period of time so they've had to work fast, otherwise Harry will wake up again and he would be surprised to see that his belly was still opened and that doctors tried to put everything back in place. If Rick was there, this operation would've been already over, for he would just use the ultimate tool for fixing and just duct tape Harry's stomach, alas there was no duct tape or no Rick nearby to make the feat. Rick was in fact walking groggily toward the Hangar. He had an announcement to make. "_Alright, it's already Monday and everyone needs to be ready by the noon as we'll attack during nightfall to make it harder for them to defend_" He thought as he walked over to Alpha who was sitting there and talking to one of his mates.

"[Alpha, I need a word with you]" Rick began while still looking somewhat groggy.

"[What do you need brother?]" Alpha immediately ceased the conversation with one of his mates and turned to Rick who seemed to be having one of his hangovers. Little did he know that Rick just had a difficult night which consisted of building a love nest for himself and for Tarya. It was difficult to build one especially when the bunk bed was especially made to barely fit humans so anything bigger would just fall off or feel horribly uncomfortable. Rick spend the better part of night disassembling one of the few bunk beds at hand and pushing then together to allow himself and Tarya to sleep next to each other, it actually took four bunk beds to create a big bed for both of them, and then there was testing. Rick was now aware of what it takes to test the bed with Tarya, and while he couldn't complain, the morning afterward he was so tired that he could barely move. Unfortunately, the morning afterward was right now and then again he was going to make a crucial decision.

"[The time has come… call your brothers…]" Rick said woozily while still rubbing his eyes. What took place a second afterward was enough to wake him up completely however, and it was enough to make the na'vi who were still sleeping inside the Hell's gate to wake up too. Even Lucia woke up, but that was due to the fact that Teylar also woke up and with a jerk nonetheless.

"What's wrong honey?" She asked him sleepily while still lying on top of him. It took her a moment to realize that he didn't understand her and so she attempted to ask the same question in the different language now. "_**What's wrong?**_" She asked in na'vi this time and he answered her.

"_**I heard a roar…**_" he said, now that was enough to wake her up completely, if he just woke her up because he turned around, she would cuddle the living hell out of him, but now there was a roar and that meant something is happening. That was a signal for her to roll off him and start preparing for whatever may or may not take place. While Teylar just stood up and took his bow and arrows and was ready to go while Lucia had to pull her underwear on, her uniform, and then put on the fake leg and after that pull her pants on her. It was somewhat strange to remember that she must put her leg on after she puts on her panties but before she puts her pants there. Teylar was certainly glad that he was na'vi and therefore the incredible amount of clothes and machinery didn't concern him, he was glad even more when he realized that he had all the time to watch her put on her clothes.

"_**Enjoying the show?**_" She asked him when she was buttoning her pants.

"_**Verily**_" He replied when opening the doors for her and then together they've proceeded outside where Thanators were already assembled.

"[… They'll know what they've did to us, how they've pushed us and forced our hands! We will crush them and send them back from whence they've came!]" Rick was in the middle of spicy talk in order to heat up the Thanators. When he switched to na'vi and started giving the same talk to those newly assembled na'vi. It was then when Jake quickly approached Rick with a shocking discovery which might change the tide of the battle, as there will be one critical part of their team missing.

"Rick what are you doing?" Jake asked while whispering to him silently in order to make sure that nobody will hear them.

"I'm trying to motivate them!" Rick answered quite loudly while Jake was trying to make it somewhat decent and silent all at once. It was however hard when Rick was in this state.

"I know, but didn't you plan to do it on Monday when Peter is going to be ready as you told me?" Jake asked with a questioning look and Rick looked at him like he went mad, but then a slow realization came over him and he simply had to ask "Isn't Monday today?" He asked Jake who just shook his head "Today's a Saturday, you are two days early…" Jake pointed out, making Rick slap his forehead in one of the most sincere facepalms. He just made an idiot out of himself in front of everybody and now he got an army of bloodthirsty thanators along with somewhat motivated yet still level-headed na'vi in front of him. They were ready to spill blood and kill everyone and everything that will cross their paths, which wasn't good at all considering that they'll get a chance to kill some humans two days from now on, not now as there were not enough humans to kill anyway, besides there will be much more dead thanators and na'vi if they attacked today than it would be if they attacked today. So there was only one thing Rick could do right now.

"[But we cannot fight with empty stomachs, so we'll eat today so we can fight the day after tomorrow, and everybody will join us]" Rick said, making the thanators look at each other before they've started murmuring about what the hell got into Rick in the first place. Rick meanwhile said the same thing to the na'vi who were somewhat happier to go on a hunt with him, mostly because he was something like a good luck charm.

"I can't believe you've lied your way out of that one!" Jake said while patting Rick's shoulder. Rick however turned to face him and imparted a harsh reality.

"No, I didn't lie, we'll go hunting too" he said and then gestured toward Lucia.

"If you can, you'll go hunting with us as well as the rest of the stealth ops team who already escaped from the infirmary" The sentence somewhat confused Lucia as she wasn't aware that anyone except Jason escape from the infirmary.

"A-a-Alright?" She said nervously and Rick just nodded. "_I'm going to wake up someday and say something that is going to cost me my life… I hate Saturdays more than I hate Mondays right now… f**king Saturdays!_"

* * *

Yeah, this chapter was written while I was unable to speak at all, thinking was out of question too… Way to go me!

Answers to readers

-Forgotten shock trooper: We'll see how it will turn out, tomorrow

-Hideout writer: Since always…

-Yukidog: *Skreetz dies…now what?*

-N7: *when you say the part about just kidding, Big Joe smiles knowingly* "No, he is not… and don't ask me how I know, but he is not kidding at all"

-Na'viRabbit: Can you imagine what will happen when he'll be unique? He'd be done goofed!


	405. Chapter 403 No one's ghost

Hell, it's about time I made another one of those chapters, and while I'm sick as hell, I'll try to deliver it

* * *

Chapter 403: No one's ghost

It was rare for Pandora's forests to be covered with fog. The fog so thick that it was almost impossible to see farther than 500 hundred meters, especially thick fog was near Charybdis whose decks were deserted for the moment, it was no wonder as the clocks shown 6:04 right now and everybody would be woken up at 7:00 by the buzzer. The buzzer was however not needed for a few persons all over the ship.

One of them was Peter who was woken up when some woman called him "honey" and pressed her womanliness on his backs. At first Peter thought it was a dream and allowed it to continue but then he quickly realized that this was no dream as he could see the man lying on the floor and sleeping. Peter quickly realized that he must've been in wrong room again.

"_I swear if this happens to me one more time, I'll stop drinking for a… for a few moments!_" He couldn't bring himself to stop drinking for more than one hour. It was his only weakness, he couldn't stop himself anymore. Right now however there was no time to lament about his inability to stop drinking for he needed to get out of here before that man wakes up and kills him, but it will be incredibly hard to get out when she was now putting her hand over his shoulder.

"_Okay, I can escape only if I either move really slow and gently put her hand away or really fast when I …_" He couldn't finish his thought as the man on the floor slowly started to wake up. There was only one thing he could do now and it was to move quickly.

"_I might try to roll out of the bed and then hide under it, but who knows how it might end!_" He thought, deciding to go for a plan X. The plan X was really simple, he put her hand away as gently as he could and stood up, the man on the floor was nearly awake and was trying to figure out where he was while still being rather groggy. Peter wasted no time and rushed over to the doors, accidentally tripping over the man's head and kicking him in it in progress. The man groaned in pain which woke up his girlfriend in the bed almost instantly. By that time, Peter was already out of the doors and was heading down the corridor as swiftly as he could in order to prevent the possible pursuit.

"What happened honey?" Joana asked Wyatt who was lying on the floor holding his head.

"It hurts." He said, still holding it. Joana however did nothing to ease his pain, he was on the bed just a few seconds ago, which meant that he fell from it and was suffering from the hangover just like she did.

"Maybe we should stop drinking that stuff from Peter, while it tastes good, the hangovers are just getting worse… Oh, now I even smell like him!" She complained and Wyatt agreed. His head never hurt like that before.

"It hurts like somebody kicked me in the head" He said, not actually knowing that it will only hurt like someone kicked him in his head for a few more moments until the real hangover kicks in. Meanwhile Peter was speeding down the hallway to his own room, he opened the room which was him, it looked horrible, like there was a wild party last night, there were people everywhere, and while it was certainly small room, there were at least six humans in total, but one couldn't be so sure as Peter couldn't see properly in the relatively dark room.

"_Typical, when I'm not home, my roommate invites everyone for a wild party. I wonder how many booze do I have left…_" He thought while entering the room by stepping over the middle aged man who was sleeping right next to the doors. He headed straight to the locker where he was hiding some of his booze. When he opened it, he found out that the booze was all there. That was somewhat shocking discovery, for he hid his booze for the visitors there whilst his main stash was under the floor under the bunk bed. Without regard for the roommate who was thrown off the bunk bed in order to get under it, he opened the stash, seeing almost one quarter of his booze missing. The empty bottles were lying everywhere in his small little storage.

"_That's it… I'm putting a lock there!_" He said, but first he wanted some revenge!

"Alright you maggots!" He yelled at top of his lungs, waking up everyone in the room and possibly those who were in adjacent rooms.

"You all know the rules… You drink my stuff without permission then you won't get any for a week!" He said and opened the doors while the groaning drunks slowly started to move. The movements they've made were however slow and it seemed like they were not attempting to get from his room at all. That meant he could help those poor fellows with immediate exiting the room, and so he did exactly that. Picking up the middle aged man from the ground by his chest, he threw him out of his room like he was some dirty laundry, then he proceeded to throw everyone out of his room, including his roommate.

"_Oh wait, I want to have a word with him _" Peter realized, pulling his roommate from the pile of the bodies back inside where he proceeded to have a moralizing talk about not letting anyone into his secret stash of booze and if necessary, to take the booze from the locker. When his roommate sobered enough to actually ask a question, the first question was "Why to take them from the locker?" The question caught Peter off guard, truth to be told, those bottles in the locker were filled with strong laxative, but he couldn't tell him that for he wouldn't do it to his friends like that.

"Because those under the floor need to stay in the dark for five days in row otherwise they might even kill a man!" He said, scaring his roommate to the point where he rushed to the toilet and attempted to start vomiting. Peter just looked at him rushing toward the toilet and knew what is going to take place "_That'll teach you to stop drinking my stuff while I'm away!_" He thought while opening the bottle which he now held in his right hand and taking a sip. "_Hmm, I love the taste of my own booze…_" He said while smiling blissfully as he was slowly drinking the bottle, enjoying the taste of the booze. "_Wait, where did I get this bottle?_" He asked himself while looking at the bottle. "_Well, I certainly hope it wasn't from the locker… _"He thought but the feeling of impending doom was saying something different.

Meanwhile Rick along with the thanators and na'vi was in the forest, he was supposed to be hunting even though he had his MRE with him, he just promised that he'll hunt too and so he did exactly that. Little did he know about the forecast for the day as the fog slowly started appearing in the forest and continued toward the hell's gate. Soon, he couldn't figure out where exactly was he in this forest. Not to mention that there was something dangerous out there, he guessed that from the fact that he couldn't hear anything, not a single Ikran's cry, not a single growl or chirp.

"_I wish I had Jimmy here… He would help me to get out of this place._" Rick thought, realizing that he and most of his warriors left their ikrans on the Omaticaya Home tree "_Well, we should go get them, I wonder what they are doing now that we've been away from them for this long_" Rick thought as he walked through the forests with hope that he'll find something killable to make it look like he still can hunt. But to no avail, he was roaming the fog filled forest for an hour by now. It was already ten o clock and he didn't find anything, yet he felt like he was being watched. The irrational feeling intensified when he suddenly stopped and listened to the silence around him. It was getting somewhat creepy, especially now when he thought that he heard something.

"_It sounded like…_" He thought and then turned his head to the right, there among the trees he saw a silhouette of a human, or something resembling a human in proportions, but because it was far it could've been na'vi as well. Rick knew that it was probably his mind playing tricks on him. "_I'm all alone in the foggy forest while I'm armed with a rifle… There is no way in hell that I would be that stupid to follow ghost in the fog._" He thought and immediately started walking the other way, not wanting to deal with this supernatural stuff. Yet as he walked in one direction with hopes that he'll either reach Hell's gate or some other landmark, there it was again, with a corner of his eye he saw a thing moving in the fog, almost as if it was following him. This time however, he could even hear it. Except him and that ghost in the fog, there was nobody capable of speaking and much less calling Rick's name in almost whispery voice.

"Rick…" The voice said. "_Alright, it's like in that horror movie I've seen a few days ago, there is no way in hell I'll answer that call, I'll just run or hide somewhere until the witch from the forest just passes through here and lets me live…_" He thought, immediately spotting a place between the roots of the nearby tree. It was perfect place to hide as the roots were dense and yet he could fit in there.

When he climbed there however, he found out that he was not the only one who was attempting to hide from the forest's witch or whatever it really was, he found out by simply kicking the tapirus who was sleeping in there in the head. The kick in the head managed to wake up the tapirus who started immediately squirming and fighting back, forcing Rick to defend himself. If Rick defended like that against some human back on earth, he would've been charged with murder and would have to serve a sentence for brutally killing a fellow citizen in cold blood. Rick's self defense included pulling a pistol and emptying the magazine into the poor tapirus who stopped squirming and finally died.

"_Well, it sucks to wake up only to be shot, it would ruin my day too, but then again it was either you or me man, so sorry…"_Rick mentally apologized, hoping that the witch in the fog didn't hear him. His hopes were however crushed as a blue four fingered hand reached into the roots for him and pulled him out by his clothes. "Whoa!" he yelled at first and when he was out there he covered his face in order to not anger the forest witch by looking in her face "_If you look in her face, she'll rip it off… just like in that movie!_"

"Why didn't you answer when I was looking for you Rick?" Tarya asked while holding Rick before placing him on the ground.

"It was you?" Rick asked, opening his eyes and looking at Tarya who was standing there with a questioning look on her face.

"Oh thank Eywa! I was thinking that it was somebody else…" He said, relieved that she wasn't the forest witch from the movie which first appeared like a ghost in the fog.

"You were gone for a long time so I went to search for you" She told Rick as he hugged her waist.

"I'm glad" he said as he opened his eyes while hugging her waist. He immediately went pale as he saw the same thing he saw earlier in the fog just in front of him, a silhouette of someone in the fog, it was just standing there but then it turned to the side and started walking.

"Do you see that too?" He asked while not taking his eyes from the silhouette. Tarya turned her head around to see what he was talking about but by that time, the silhouette faded into the fog completely.

"What are you talking about?" She asked

"The ghost in the fog…" Rick said, not wanting to believe his eyes.

* * *

My attempt to write a good chapter has ended with a failure, I think it sucks… Anyone wants to prove me wrong, no?

Answers to readers

-N7: ^_^

-hideout writer: Yeah… I don't get it.

-GenericAmerican: I would prefer dollars than Czech Crowns… If it was in Czech currency, I could fill my car's tank, but if it was in dollars… 2 thousand dollars… I would probably repair my car completely with that kind of money.

-Na'viBambi: What should we do? (Changed your nick back eh?)

Well, that's all!

See you around.


	406. Chapter 404 No one is not found

Hey, have you seen today's chapter? I cannot find it, goddamn It! This always happens with these chapters, it happens all the time, Chapter 404 is missing and cannot be found… Damn it!

* * *

Chapter 404: No one is not found

"We've been running in circles for how long already?" Rick asked Tarya who just shrugged, while it seemed like a good idea to go searching for Rick in the middle of the forest which was now submerged into the fog back then, it ended up with both of them being lost in the forest. Not to mention the fact that Rick was seeing things in the fog, it was slowly getting on Tarya's mind, she asked him about the figure he keeps seeing but all he could say was that he saw a ghost or a woman in the fog, but she was covered by it so he could only see the silhouette. Rick suddenly stopped in the middle of nowhere, not sure where to go anymore, while walking in the straight line might get you out of the forest, it might not work if you are in Pandora's forest which covers almost 50% of the said moon.

"Alright, I think it's time to eat something before going on…" Rick said suddenly as he stopped, at first it seemed like a good idea because none of them has eaten anything beside yesterday's dinner. Then again, the fog was decreasing the visibility for them while for example thanators could see them from much larger distance thanks to their heightened senses plus the thermal vision. "_Why am I bothered by Thanators, they are our friends… but then again, the viperwolves might be problematic!_" He thought while getting his MRE out of his backpack. Tarya meanwhile looked all around in a way that seemed to make her overly protective of her mate.

"I've got one for you too, honey." Rick said while unpacking the MRE, he of course unpacked the other for Tarya too and started 'preparing' the MRE, proving that its name was indeed a lie.

"_Meals ready to eat, hell it's not ready and it's not even edible… and I'm somewhat skeptic of the meal part too._" Rick thought, smiling to himself. He loved to make jokes about MRE, it was so easy to create a joke about it, but then again, it was really hard to stay original with it as most of those good jokes were already used up. Tarya who was already somewhat familiar with the MRE and its rather exotic taste wasn't going to be picky about it, it was food and it could be eaten, that's all what mattered. Chicken with noodles were Tarya's meal and after Rick shown her how to heat it up and which pack was filled with what, it was easy for her to start consuming the meal.

Rick, who accidentally got the vegetarian menu was somewhat surprised to see how badly did the vegetarian menu tasted, it wasn't due to the lack of material which was supposed to resemble meat but due to the fact that there was nothing with actual taste.

"_Yeah, this food is so horrible that even taste decided to dump it… This meal must be very lonely indeed…_" Rick attempted to think about different things in order to occupy his mind with thoughts about something else than the flavor for just thinking about flavor was reminding Rick that he was eating something which might as well be plastic bag. Tarya and Rick have eaten their meals in complete silence.

It was almost absurd to see them this way, usually they were chatting with each other quite lively on many topics. It almost seemed like they didn't really care about the topics but simply enjoyed each other's voice, now it was different: they were silently sitting there, facing each other and nervously looking around. Maybe it was the atmosphere which was somewhat ruining the chatting mood, maybe it was the fact that the forest was still silent even though it was in the middle of the day.

"The silence is killing me" Rick said after he finished his meal, by that time Tarya was already done with her meal. "It is the…" Tarya suddenly stopped, making Rick wonder if she was wondering about the correct word in English, since they've started talking only in English lately. There was however this thing that made Rick somewhat nervous, usually when Tarya wondered about some word, her eyes weren't going wide and she usually didn't reach for her bow.

"_Alright, there is something scary behind me, should I turn around or should I just dive away? If I dive away, I'll let whatever the scary thing is to hit Tarya, so that's not going to happen!_" Rick immediately thought and turned around only to see flying Viperwolf, the flying viperwolf was however flying away from him and it was thanks to the big arrow which was protruding from him. It made no sound as it hit the ground, which proved that it was dead. There were however others who were ready to assault Rick and Tarya, much more of them and much more powerful than the cub Tarya just killed.

"_**Where in Eywa's name are they?**_" Jake asked Ney'tiri who was sitting right beside him. It was indeed a very peculiar thing. The hunt was finished and everyone returned... everyone except Rick. When Tarya learned about it, she left in search of Rick, she and she alone entered the fog filled forest and searched for Rick. It was her wish that she'll be the only one searching for Rick but it was quite a long time since she left and Jake was starting to worry. If Rick goes missing, the great assault on Charybdis probably won't happen since Rick was the only one who could convince thanators to accept the plan which is going to take place there.

"_**Give them time, they are both skilled hunters, with Eywa's help they will find their way back here.**_" Ney'tiri said in comforting voice. Jake was however not convinced by his Mate's words as it seemed like a bad idea to not go searching for Rick who was vital to the whole plan. However having in mind what happened to those who went to search for him, while Rick got away relatively unscratched was another factor, which Jake didn't like. Jake and Ney'tiri were sitting in the na'vi compound resting area, proving once again that if humans wanted, they could make things properly, but only when there was a lot of cash involved. "_Yeah, if my human a** was worth million dollars, I guess they will use these comfortable benches even in human cafeteria and not only in Avatar compound._" Jake thought while still thinking about Rick who might be dead again.

"_**I just can't seem to live with the idea that Rick might be dead or dying already out there, who knows what can happen to him and right now he is the most important person around here, without him, the whole plan might get ruined!**_" Jake was once again freaking out and Ney'tiri was slowly starting to see things his way and started thinking how to show her mate that everything will be fine and that he needs to stop thinking about such negative things like Rick dying with Tarya out there.

"_Maybe with our ikrans, we can search for them… Jake gave his word that we won't search for Rick though…_" Ney'tiri seemed to be thinking about this really hard while Jake was playing with the piece of fruit he took from the nearby bush. While it was somewhat relaxing to roll the round fruit from one hand to another, it was slowly starting to get all squishy and watery in his hands, mostly because of how roughly has he been treating the fruit.

"_**Oh, now I know how to make you stop worrying.**_" Ney'tiri suddenly said, making Jake somewhat curious.

"_**How?**_" He simply asked but instead of getting the answer she pulled him up and almost dragged him to the hangars. There she stood in front of the nearby Samson, and while she was nervous from just being near it she seemed to be determined to tell Jake what to do.

"_**First, we will fly to Omaticaya home tree to bring our ikrans here, and then we will use them to fly above the forest and search for Tarya.**_" She said with a serious face while looking at Jake with curious look which was simply asking him if he understands her plan.

"_But I gave my word to…oh, very clever!_" Jake suddenly realized that he gave his word not to search for Rick in order to not endanger anyone else, but then again, they wouldn't be searching for Rick now would they? This meant that he could indeed do it with his conscience being crystal clear. "_And we can bring our ikrans here in one go._" Jake was so surprised by this plan which counted on everything.

"_**You are perfect just like your plan**_" He said, making Ney'tiri look away for a moment and then look back at him, her plan wasn't flawless though because she didn't know if Jake could fly one of these machines or not.

"_**It is not, can you fly this beast?**_" She asked while pointing at the Samson who just lied there like a dead beast, and while it seemed dead, it could awaken at any moment by simply starting it. Jake knew only the basics of piloting such aircraft and never actually flied one. He however knew how to make one fly which was enough.

"_**I think so**_" he said walking over to it and removing the covers from the engines and then hopping inside, the cockpit was small and he almost couldn't fit in the chair, it took only a few modifications to fit inside though, the modifications included removal of the chair and adjusting himself against the wall behind him before attempting to start this thing.

"_**Hop in**_" He said to Ney'tiri who was watching the whole removal of the chair from the outside, she was somewhat afraid to enter this flying thing to be sure, there were no wings which would keep it in air yet it still somewhat managed to stay in air, and even though František was giving everyone lessons on how these things worked, it was usually too complicated for anyone to understand and so he quickly skipped the 'how things work' part and got immediately to the 'how to destroy it' part.

Jake watched as she reluctantly got into cargo hold and he fired up the engines. He ignored the blinking light which warned him about the cockpit not being properly pressurized and that Exopacks were needed in order to proceed, he however could ignore the warning light as he was capable of breathing that air without any exopack. He slowly increased the power to the engines which caused the whole Samson to lift off, making Ney'tiri somewhat uncomfortable but also curious to see how her mate was managing to pilot this thing and so she peeked inside the cockpit.

"_**And this is how humans fly their machines**_" Jake said while slowly guiding the aircraft out of the hangars.

"Captain to base, we're leaving to bring ikrans here, smoke me a kipper, I'll be back for breakfast" He said to the radio and Max immediately replied.

"Watched too many of those old holovision series didn't you?" Max said, knowing exactly from which holovision series this was

"Sure did, I'll be back with ikrans… Jake over" Jake decided to cut this conversation short and continue

"What a guy…" Max once again proved that he knew the series too well, making Jake chuckle as he flied toward the Omaticaya home tree.

"_And then I'll find Rick, if he is still somewhere out there…_"

* * *

Well what do you know, he might be somewhere else, considering that this chapter is about not finding something…. I find this chapter not as awesome as I thought I would make it (I blame the time which ran out!)

Answers to readers

-N7: "…Like the fella once said, ain't that a kick in the head?..." Rick starts singing to Tarya

-Na'viRabbit: Think about it, if he could make an avatar, Rick would get as a reward for the successful campaign in order to finally spend his life with his love while being able to Tsaheylu with her… you know what I mean

-Hideout writer: I would donate half of it to the needy and poor, and used half of what's rest to fund the NASA program and the other half to fund James Cameron's movies, then I'll be broke again and I'll drive with my trusty old car to my job… As N7 said, ain't that a kick in the head?

That's all folks


	407. Chapter 405 No one's brain power

*Sigh* Just *Sigh*, nothing else…

* * *

Chapter 405: No one's brain power

"Is there a problem gentlemen?" Peter asked three soldiers who were standing in the corridor, obviously wanting to block him.

"Commodore wants to see you, and as a precaution we have to put these on" One of those men who looked like he could actually have at least some brainpower left in his muscle covered head. "_It is muscle covered, or if those are hair, then I pity them…_" Peter thought while deciding that joking here will have no effect on those guys as their little brains were probably fully occupied with breathing.

"_It's a wonder that they are not drooling!_" Peter thought while putting his hands in front of him, allowing the three muscle monkeys to start solving this problem, while tightening the handcuffs was easy for a normal person, for them it was like calculating two plus three times twelve. While it wasn't really that hard to solve, they still have to think about it, which was almost breathtaking. Peter was wondering if they will be able to bring him to Commodore, they were halfway there when one of the muscle heads finally realized that Peter had his rifle on his backs. When the smart muscle head touched the gun however, Peter turned around with almost frenzied look on his face

"Arrghh who touched my gun?" He yelled at the muscle head who was apparently surprised by Peter's reaction. He probably wasn't used to being threatened indirectly.

"You can't take that to Commodore, security precautions." He said, but Peter's bloodlust wasn't going to just fade away.

"You shall never touch my gun again! She's MINE!" He yelled at the muscle head like one usually yells at dog digging through the trash.

"But you can't…" he tried once again like he was a broken gramophone

"SHE'S MINE!" Peter yelled into his face "YOU TOUCH HER AGAIN AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU'LL BE PUKING YOUR OWN LEGS AFTER I'M DONE KICKING YOUR ASS!" Peter was now really scary, and while the three muscle heads were supposed to escort him to Commodore who wanted to have a word with him, they were there just for the show, a simple dogs walking next to the wild wolf.

"Do you understand?" Peter said in evil and deep voice, making the muscle head look at his colleagues who were trying to give him reassuring looks which meant that he got their support.

"So what are you going to do about it, you're handcuffed!" The not-so smart muscle head said and grabbed his Anti-material rifle by its nozzle.

Several moments later Peter arrived to Commodore's office, commodore was somewhat surprised to see that he was still armed and that he had no escort. The said escort was in ship's medical bay and doctors were wondering about how it was possible to shove someone's hand this deep into someone else's… "You sent for me sir?" Peter asked, still wearing the handcuffs, this managed to surprise Commodore even more.

"I did, where are the soldiers I sent for you?" commodore asked while looking behind Peter.

"There was a lot of stairs sir. They fell from ALL of them so I had to escort them to the infirmary sir." Peter said, using the most clichéd excuse ever created.

"It's only a minor issue, the reason I've called you up here is that I already know everything" Commodore said, pushing a button under the table and the bunch of soldiers who was waiting in adjacent rooms entered the room while pointing their guns at Peter.

"Can I ask you a question sir?" Peter said with serious look on his face, it was one of those dead serious looks.

"Ask." The Commodore was feeling obviously generous and was willing to give answers to this pitiful little rebel.

"If you already know everything… then you want some too or why am I here?" Peter asked Commodore who immediately realized that Peter didn't even try to deny his guilt.

"I wanted to ask you 'why did you betray your own race?' "Commodore asked in a voice which was full of hate and malice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, just because I make booze doesn't make me hate humans now does it?" Peter asked and looked around at the soldiers who were aiming at him. He recognized some of them as those who drank once or twice with him.

"What?" Commodore seemed to be astonished to hear excuse such as this.

"I am here because you found out that it was me who was making all the booze which is now circulating around this ship, right?" Peter asked Commodore who seemed to give it a thought. This person was suspected to be the brain of those mutinous dogs mostly because he was acting so strangely, but when he just confessed why was he acting so strangely, commodore actually felt bad for springing a 'trap' like this.

"So, you just made alcohol for the crew?" Commodore wasn't going to give up, of course there was no alcohol circulating around, it would take stills and god knows what else to make a proper alcohol.

"Yes sir." Peter said while almost puffing his chest proudly, making the soldiers who were tasked at aiming on him aim a little higher.

"And you expect me to believe that?" Commodore asked, obviously not wanting to believe that crap, if a man who was suspected to commit mutiny was simply saying that he has been only brewing illegal stuff, then the most severe punishment was putting him in jail for the rest of the trip, but if he was charged with treason, he might've been executed "_Just like our little traitorous captain_" Commodore thought, remembering the poor captain who was already ten fathoms deep on the road to hell.

"I have a way to prove it…" Peter said, making Commodore look skeptically on him. "Well then be my guest" Commodore said. Peter then turned toward the soldiers who were aiming on him.

"Those who ever drank with me my stuff put your left hand in the air." He said and Commodore nodded, not expecting anyone to put their hands up. There were twelve soldiers in his office excluding Peter and himself, out of twelve soldiers, only five of them didn't raise their hands.

"See?" Peter said, making Commodore facepalm. While this was a crime which was punishable by the aforementioned imprisoning, Peter was one of the guys who was keeping the morale high, and that was perfect according to commodore.

"So, you are going to jail me?" Peter asked as Commodore dismissed the soldiers, letting them to go where they were needed.

"Well, now that I know the truth, I won't imprison you, quite the opposite, I'll make sure you have what you need for creating more alcohol" Commodore said, making Peter's eyes open widely.

"Why would you do that?" Peter asked, not sure if this was a trap or not, but he was willing to risk it anyway. The chance that he'll be able to create more booze meant that he'll be able to drink more until one day. He'll finally learn how it feels to be drunk so hard that you can feel death trying to snatch you and yank you to hell. It was his ultimate goal, to get so drunk that it'll be almost lethal. There was however a slight problem with his plan. The more he drank, the more he was getting used to it, provided that the doctors here always managed to give him pills which were helping his organs to regenerate to some point, but he always managed to destroy them again.

"Why? To keep the morale up, as you can see it's affecting everyone, even me. I think our boys just need to kick back and relax for a day or two. What do you say? Can you make enough for the whole crew if I give you whatever you need?" Commodore asked Peter while removing the handcuffs. Peter couldn't even think about this offer, he simply had to accept it for he'll be making the biggest drinking party ever done on the Pandora, and that was a chance he couldn't miss.

"Of course I'll be able to do it, so, should I write down a list of what I need?" Peter asked and Commodore said "No need, just call the quartermaster, he will give you everything you need." Commodore smiled when he finished that sentence and Peter smiled too.

"Thank you commodore" Peter almost bowed when he said that, making Commodore feel somewhat strange after hearing that from Peter. He thought Peter was the type of guy who never says thank you, never says please and always does everything in a way that makes him seem rough and badass, but now his eyes sparkled like he was a kid who just received his first virtual reality headset. Jeremiah wasn't doing this to make Peter happy however, he wanted to keep up the morale and if it takes just to get them drunk, then who knows? Maybe Peter will get another job as a 'Morale officer'

Meanwhile there was a problem when it came to Ney'tiri's plan of bringing all the ikrans to the Hell's gate, mostly because the ikrans refused to fly with the rest without their pilots. "_So what do we do?_" Jake thought while sitting on his ikran. He left the Samson on the ground near the roots, allowing the kids to get used to seeing things like that, but the kids from around here were used to machines mostly thanks to Rick and observer, so instead of being afraid of it, they've decided to start investigating it immediately while Tarya and Jake were working on the ikrans.

"(The leader of Na'vi, Jake Sully, my rider says that we are needed elsewhere, where our riders are)" his ikran tried to convey the message but it didn't seem to affect the ikrans. It all seemed hopeless until one ikran appeared, it was a very particular ikran who was somewhat too big and he had a smaller female ikran on his side.

"_I almost forgot how big Rick's ikran is"_ Jake thought, watching the whole scene without actually understanding what was going on. He could only feel emotions from his ikran while there seemed to be a whole sentences being said. It only took one massive roar and several quieter ones to make every ikran stand up and prepare for takeoff. Jake was about to smile gratefully on Rick's ikran but before he could even show the gesture, Jimmy unfurled his wings and took off in Hell's gate general direction.

"_I don't know what kind of bond do you and your ikran share Rick, but this certainly is amazing. He is like you in many ways, just a few words and everyone follows him… Only if everything could've been solved with words…_" Jake thought while Ney'tiri motioned toward him to follow them or he'll be left behind. With a grin on his face he and his ikran prepared for takeoff and with one jump they've got into the air, following Jimmy was easy though as he was obviously leading the flock and not speeding away at his usual pace.

"_If things go this smoothly, we'll find him before evening… that is if he is still in the forest_"

* * *

Yeah, Rick is still in the forest, or at least I think so. Anyway I rate this chapter as somewhat funny… Why am I always criticizing my own chapters under the second line? I need to stop doing that… someday

Answers to readers

-Yukidog: Underage drinking? In MY REVIEWS? *You were kicked out by a muscular na'vi bouncer*

-N7: I don't need no excuses, I only drink on special occasions which include: Christmas, new year's eve, Mondays, whenever I feel bad, whenever I feel good, Tuesdays… and list goes on

-Na'viRabbit: Of course he is somewhere around here, but I got too much story to cover and so little time! He has been lost in the stream along with Beyral and Nash… I'll dig them up… I swear!  
-Bigoldfrog: Certainly not bottomless but I dare to say that I have a wild imagination! (and no life…)

That's all for today… and for yesterday too


	408. Chapter 406 No one's sidekicks

I can't remember the last time I actually said something funny up here, I'm like a broken gramophone always being tired and grumpy up here nowadays… I need to do something about it… someday, but now it all sucks and I'm tired, meh!

* * *

Chapter 407: No one's sidekicks

The lunch was tasty for almost everyone as it consisted mostly from whatever everyone liked. Thanators ate their own food, na'vi were eating both meat and fruits and the lazy humans were too lazy to actually go and get their own food so they just took the MRE from the storage. There seemed to be a lot of it as Hell's gate was abandoned without anyone wanting to stick their necks out for a pack of non-edibles.

Now that Jake and Rick were away and nobody knew where both of them really were, it was a perfect time for some fraternization between everyone in hell's gate, as even Alpha seemed to be missing, but his location was somewhat less mysterious considering that his sister was there while his mates weren't, so it was really easy to guess what was he doing. While the fraternizing was somewhat within boundaries, there were certain extremes such as Lucia and Teylar for example, it was obvious that they weren't meant for each other just by the looks.

Teylar was two times taller and had a tail and blue skin and was somewhat shy. The outgoing Lucia was smaller than him, was pale and had a somewhat strange leg which looked pretty creepy when you looked at the way she walked, but then again, nobody seemed to care as there were far more stranger things around here, but when it came to fraternizing, they were the best ones around here, while Teylar was somewhat reluctant to kiss her in public, she was more than willing to force him to do so, which was also why he liked her, she wasn't afraid to express what she wanted or how she felt so there was no real need for Tsaheylu.

Whenever something bothered her, he didn't even consider making connection with her as it would probably take longer than simply ask her about it. Right now, they were walking side by side, holding each other's hands as they did so and they were heading away from the cooking fire which was made by the na'vi near the avatar compound. Another strange couple was Alexandra with Observer and František, they seemed like a love triangle, except Observer had no love for František so the love triangle was incomplete.

Not to mention that Alexandra loved Observer in completely platonic way, she loved him as her masterpiece even though she didn't make him. "_I'm responsible for making the bigger part of you_" She always said when Observer tried to correct her obvious mistake when she called him 'my masterpiece'. Observer was glad that she attempted to fix him even though she couldn't do it properly without all the essential things which were needed for such a thing.

Then again, there was low probability of getting necessary components. There was just a slight change when it came to actual operating parameters. While Observer was once powered by mostly solar power and self-sustaining power core, the said power core was destroyed when he lost almost all his bodily fluids. The power core was like a heart and when oxygen got in there, it essentially stopped working and jammed.

Luckily for Observer, he was made in a way that would allow him to operate for prolonged periods of time without actual source of electricity, then again it was mandatory for him to recharge once in a while, that was the reason why he always tried to stay in the direct sunlight and that was the reason why he was "sleeping" in the same room as Alexandra and František, because that room was also a workshop with high voltage outlet. František who wasn't really fond of Observer however loved Alexandra and he wasn't going to give her up because she found her new favorite toy to play with. That was just ridiculous, and he was proving it by having observer as the 'door guard' right now.

"**I am instructed to not let anyone inside under penalty of, quoting: "cutting their genitals off" until further notice.**" Observer said to Norm who was once again somewhat occupied. It was slowly getting tiring as he couldn't get information about Alyara from anyone, nobody seemed to see her today and those who actually seen her refused to give him that info because he already had a nice crowd around him. The sisters were still going on about how they adored Norm because he was muscular, had a funny number of fingers, was a human once and had this fuzzy thing above his eyes.

"Ah come on!" He seemed to be distressed, but that was a bad thing to do especially with the sisters around.

"_**Why do you need healer that much?**_" The first said while teasingly tracing his chin with her finger.

"_**I see, you are injured somewhere, but I can't seem to find the injury, sister we need to practice our healing skills again**_" the second one said while trying to find the non-existing wound on Norm using her hand, so far she learned that there was no wound on his backs, on his head, neck and on his right buttock, and there were no signs of wounds, but that didn't stop the sisters from literally dragging Norm away even though it was against his will. "_But I don't want to! I want to see Alyara, but I can't be rude to those girls… oh man what should I do? What should I do?_" and while he was thinking about what is politically correct to do in this kind of situation, the females took his silence as an answer which was obviously positive as he was not resisting at all, hell he was even walking while they were dragging him away. While Norm was thinking if this was bad or good, the sisters whispered among themselves.

"_**He's ours**_" the first sister said and the other just confirmed this with "_**Yes, he is.**_" While they've continue to molest him while dragging him away.

The last and the weirdest couple in the base was actually the only one which has yet to be seen by the others. It was initially Max's weird plan to have a new experience, but then again he started to love the feeling when he was in control. He managed to hook up the link beds with Hell's gate mainframe just for fun back then. Since then a lot has changed, it was a completely new feeling and he started to like it. When his mind moved to the mainframe, it always had some problems like him being unable to do anything until he really started to concentrate, his thoughts then became something like a keystrokes and he could actually do stuff from there, when he concentrated really hard, he could also see the base and everything inside it for a few moments until his head started to hurt really badly, his brain wasn't ready for seeing the world with so many eyes and so he couldn't stay connected for too long, it was however nice to know that he managed to do something this crazy and survive it.

They wouldn't be called a couple if Max was the only one in the mainframe though, it seemed as the mainframe had its own virtual intelligence which was running in silent mode for most of the time, the said virtual intelligence was responsible for automated announcements, for automatic control of the turrets, the camera systems and several other security protocols. There was however no need to say that this couple had it rather rough at first as the VI tried to destroy the 'virus' at first which resulted in Max having the worst headache since… "_Since ever!"_ Max remembered the accident like it was a long time ago while it was yesterday. It was also noteworthy that while Max managed to convince the VI that he was not a virus, he couldn't make her to like him and so their encounters were always somewhat cold, yet he started to like the program more and more, making the whole relationship between him and the simulation of a security person even more platonic than the love Alexandra had for Observer. It was also the most destructive love ever, mostly because Max used his own mind in order to get into the mainframe. Link bed was working differently than your average Virtual reality headset and it transferred senses and feelings alike, those were affecting Max's mental state and he was slowly starting to suffer from rather nasty headaches.

"[…No I haven't seen him since he told us he'll be coming with us on a hunt.]" Thanatoress said to Athena who was looking somewhat concerned, there were no signs of Rick and she wanted to ask him about a place where she could take a bath. It was an unnatural request for a thanator but then again, she was not an ordinary thanator to begin with, she was the strongest one and she was highly influenced by Rick's thinking and mindset. Not to mention that she loved being clean and all and she could never get as clean as she liked using only her tongue. Then again, there was something more disturbing than her personal hygiene right now. Nobody has seen Rick since he came from the forest.

"_If he actually came from the forest, maybe he is still there_" She thought looking at the fog filled forest which was hidden behind those big walls which also somewhat managed to block some of the mist from entering the courtyard, it almost looked like the whole hell's gate was shielded from the mist but truth to be told, the mist was very thin here, but it was still there. Right now however, nobody seemed to pay attention to the mist as there was a good defense set around them so no viperwolves could attack the na'vi, not to mention that there was an army of thanators making the said ambush literally impossible. Yet they were not completely out of danger. Right now, the whole stealth ops team excluding Lucia was standing near the entrance looking at the stuff which was going on around them. It was somewhat strange to see Thanators train each other, not to mention that it was also quite bloody, if all the blood from the training could've been donated to humans, the one who would sell all of it could retire a few years earlier while saving at least five lives with each donation. Unfortunately, this blood was incompatible with the humans.

"Anyone got any idea on how to repair our armors?" Jason asked Shooty, Gunny and Harry who all collectively shrugged. The damage done to their armors was hardly repairable by using the repair kits they've all had, not to mention that there were also some things which required someone skilled to work on it. Jason thought that presenting this problem to Alexandra might wake up her desire to fix all things, but then again he managed to insult her by using words very poorly back then and since then she refuses t fix the said suits.

Jason sighed and rubbed his eyes. He was not wearing his helmet because it was still bent inwards and thus proving to be rather uncomfortable while all four of his colleagues were wearing a helmet. The one with the most damaged suit was Harry who now had to wear a shirt under the armor to hide his body, Shooty had damaged the whole emitter and the armor buckled inside on several places and Gunny's armor was battered and somewhat functional, the state of the fourth armor was really good however, but Jason didn't manage to get a closer look on it as the armor along with its operator entered hell's gate...

* * *

Yeah, everything is fine, there is a possible rape scene but nobody cares about that right now because everything is fine (It sounds rather weird coming from me but believe me, everything is fine!)

-Forgotten shock trooper: Are you crazy? What about the hangover? Everyone will be fighting like a berserk because of the hangovers!

-Hideout writer: "Hey man, I just heard your excuse for drinking, while I'm certainly a big fan of drinking, I do not endorse it, see this rock? That was my liver… but you're living in 2011 where you can't simply get a new one like you buy a T-shirt, keep that in mind" Rick says and gets money from sponsors who sponsored this bull***t

-Na'viRabbit: "…And this chapter is for that anthropomorphic rabbit in the fourth row." Skreetz says with a deep voice…

-BlueRoseLili: I'm glad that you like it, and I hope you will enjoy reading it till the end :-)

Well, now I'm going to proceed to my bed, where I'll die… Just kidding, I'll die in my car xD


	409. Chapter 407 No one's party preparations

Here we go again boys and girls, be ready to get dazzled, amazed and otherwise stupefied as this chapter is going to rock… (Sorry, this is cake too ^_^)

* * *

Chapter 407: No one's Party preparation

Peter was never so busy in his life, he had to brew alcohol for the whole crew, and even if everyone gets only one drink it will still be a hell of a work to do. Even though he had all his ingredients, it was still going to be a little too much work for his taste, even though it just consisted of 'brewing' the right ingredients for a precisely set amount of time in homemade still which was luckily portable, somehow. He however could stop brewing in his own room, making it smell horrible and start brewing in the kitchen where the smell hardly bothered anyone considering that it was all vented out, and even though the still was working at almost one hundred and thirty percent, he wasn't going to make it in time if Commodore wanted to have a party starting at Sunday's evening.

Even though Peter had a quite a stock of his own booze, he never planned that he'll have to make the whole crew drunk. He hoped that Commodore would imprison half of the ship just to make things easier for him, but that wasn't going to happen. Right now, Peter was trying to assemble the exact copy of the previous still while his three brothers-in-drinks were doing exactly what he told them, while it would take only one person to work with the still, he wanted to make sure that he'll be always needed and so he told those three persons only three quarters of what needs to be done and always did the last part alone while the others were being busy with keeping the still working and filled. Peter didn't have enough time to think about the battle which was going to take place, much less to think about how the hell he is going to make sure that his men won't be completely drunk when the time comes. In fact he completely forgot about it as he was now concentrating on making a lot of booze. From time to time he actually tasted his stuff when it was done and then the real hell started.

"God damn it, who brewed this sh*t, it needs more alcohol in it, if the next batch tastes like this, I'll start being aggressive!" Peter threatened his apprentices who however knew better than to mutiny against him, they weren't going to even try it for it would certainly yield an unpleasant results, and the idea of brewing their own stuff was forgotten as quickly as it came to their minds, judging from all the stuff they were using in the drinks, they were pretty sure that one miscalculation in the process might end up with this being toxic waste or magical resurrection potion, if suddenly newt's eye appeared on the recipe, they wouldn't be even surprised and simply added that in required quantity. So far they were using medical alcohol as an additive, so the whole 'still' contraption was relatively useless because they were simply 'watering it down with various ingredients, yet Peter was determined that this contraption must be used in order to make it taste somewhat good. It was like a huge coffee machine but instead of coffee you needed to add alcohol and then other secret ingredients then plug the 'still' into electricity and turn it on. It did awful noises and started smelling badly while the drinkable content slowly started pouring into the bottle which was prepared there.

"We're running out of bottles" One of the apprentices yelled at Peter who looked over his new still and ordered the apprentice to do the following.

"Use the intercom and request more bottles, canteens, whatever from Quartermaster, once you've said what you need, I'll whisper you a password…okay?" Peter asked and the Apprentice did exactly that. When he was at the intercom he pushed the button and requested the quartermaster.

"I'm here." The quartermaster replied in almost professional tone, and while he was sounding somewhat professional, using the 'I'm here' wasn't as professional as he intended but then again, the captain ordered him not to use "I've got best prices all over the Charybdis" slogan and so in protest he started using this instead.

"Peter's brewery here, we need empty bottles, canteens, whatever can hold more than one liter of booze" he said while quartermaster was writing it all down. When the order was finished he was going to ask 'do you want fries with that' but the apprentice was quicker with the joke as he said "The password is…" and then fell silent for a few moments. Quartermaster wasn't informed that there were some passwords. He was allowed to give the Peter's brewery everything. He was however instructed to deliver everything to the said place in order to prevent exploitation of such deal.

"One-One-Seven-I-A-M-A-D-U-M-B-A-S-S-zero-five" The password has been sent and according to Peter, the quartermaster was supposed to laugh as an answer, and that's precisely what happened. The quartermaster started laughing, a lot of laughter he just needed to brighten up his day.

"Alright joker, I'll send them up… Quartermaster out"

Tarya and Rick were getting somewhat nervous, it was like the whole forest was a maze and the fog wasn't making things easier for them, the fact that they have been walking for quite some time was making things even more desperate, yet they were bound to get somewhere if they walk in a straight line, for once they start taking turns, there is a good chance that they will turn around and start walking in circles.

"_**We should wait until the fog disappears.**_" Tarya suggested, while she was in the forest when it was foggy outside sometimes, she always managed to find her way back to the Tipani home tree, then again, this forest wasn't known to her as good as the forest around the Tipani tribe, maybe it was because she grew up in Tipani tribe and just recently joined the Omaticaya tribe and so her knowledge of the forest around here was limited. Rick wasn't exactly fond of waiting in the forest during the fog for they have been already attacked by the viperwolves, and while they've managed to get rid of them rather quickly, Rick's hand got bitten and then it got yanked rather badly, the yanking however wasn't made by the said viperwolf, it was made by the suddenly appearing arrow which pierced the said viperwolf, the momentum of the arrow transferred to the viperwolf who was unfortunately attached to Rick's arm.

"_**We're an easy target out here, I'd rather prefer getting somewhere where we won't get attacked**_" Was his answer, and indeed his plan was perfect, for after ten minutes of walking he indeed spotted a landmark. The landmark was there, towering above the trees and almost beckoning him to go forward. It was however not the landmark he was looking for. The home tree was indeed beckoning him to come forth and so he did just that. He even recognized some of the branches which just proved that it was Omaticaya home tree, in all it's glory, and it was looking somewhat deserted when only few na'vi were walking around it. The elders were once again crafting on the branches and were looking somewhat happy when everything was silent and otherwise quiet. Rick wasn't going to get depressed from knowing his current location however, he was just surprised to see that he missed Hell's gate by such a long shot. Then again, getting back to hell's gate will take only half an hour with Jimmy being up there.

"_Wait. There are no ikrans up there, what's going on?_"

"_**At last**_" Tarya seemed to be happy with how things turned out, she was glad that they didn't end on the eastern plains for example as it would've been major inconvenience getting back to hell's gate considering just how far it was from there. Then again, they could end up around hell's gate, so things might've certainly gone better.

"_**Well, it looks like even ikrans are missing.**_" Rick pointed out while pointing upwards.

"_**Rick? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be battling against humans?**_" a Na'vi hunter asked. He was of the few na'vi hunters who were tasked with staying here in order to provide food and some protection for the children and elderly and he certainly did his job rather well considering that he spotted Rick and Tarya when they've emerged from the fog, his bow ready in his hands.

"_**Well, I am but there were some details I can't discuss now, where are our ikrans?**_" Rick asked, letting Tarya go and get welcomed by the children who were more than willing to literally run toward her with smile. She was just as popular as Rick, mostly because she was the one Rick chose, or maybe because she played with the children whenever she got a chance.

"_**Olo'eyktan and Ney'tiri were here just a few hours ago and took all the ikrans to Hell's gate.**_" He hunter said truthfully while looking somewhat nervously at the tree tops. It was obvious that he was also somewhat affected by the silence coming from the tree tops, it was certainly unsettling to know that not only there were only few hunters to defend the village should the humans come back, but now there were no ikrans either, and ikrans were those who could see the invisible humans and kill them on sight just like Thanators, thanators were however also all gone from here, and so the village looked after the humans already attacked them. It was a sad sight but also necessary. "_It's saddening though, to know that the village won't get everyone back, that they might get only half of them, or worse, but I'll do everything to ensure that everyone will get back home safely! That's why I'm doing this thing in the first place!"_ Rick thought while looking around for some possible transportation until he finally found it. "Oh man, he left us a Samson, didn't he?" Rick smiled while seeing the Samson. The Samson represented hope, a hope that Rick will get to Hell's gate as soon as possible.

"_**We'll I'm borrowing that one!**_" Rick said to hunter while walking over to the Samson and examining it, there was no apparent reason why would they leave it behind, they've probably left it here because they needed to ride their own ikrans, but then again, even Rick's ikran flew away without him and so there was once again this question of why the hell they left a perfectly good Samson here.

"_Uh-oh_" Rick thought when he saw the cockpit. There was a certain chair missing in the main pilot's seat, meaning that he wouldn't be able to pilot it, and while this thing had a co-pilot seat, the co-pilot's side of cabin was concentrating mostly on auxiliary systems and radio and not an actual controls of the aircraft.

"_Well, let's hope Tarya didn't sleep trough her aviation lessons… oh, who am I kidding? A girl who is capable of taming such a beast must know how to pilot an aircraft…_" Rick thought while peeking outside of the Samson and waving to Tarya to come here. Tarya stopped playing with children and walked to the Samson, she already knew that this was going to be their way out of here. She just didn't know that she'll be the one who will be controlling the better part of it.

"_Well, I tamed Ikran, she will have to tame Samson. Fair is fair._" Rick thought with a grin.

* * *

Well boys and girls, do you know what is going to be in the next chapter? Do you know about what beast is Rick talking…well thinking of?  
"The one in my pants!" Rick promptly answers  
Forget that I've asked…please?

Answers to readers

-N7: So I dedicate this chapter full of drink-brewing to you

-Yukicat: You give me my inspiration and sleep on my face/neck/next to my head and lick my hair when I wake up? I somewhat doubt that…

-Na'viRabbit: Don't mention it…and yes, poor everyone

-Hideout Writer: I definitely want to see you change your livers!

That's all folks! I'm going to die happily now…


	410. Chapter 408 No one's tutorials

It was an awesome day, not only that my car has stopped working altogether, but it did so after I bought the paint for covering the rust (nothing else I can do with it now) and after I applied it… Tomorrow, I'll push it off a cliff while sitting in it, if I manage to start it before it hits the ground, I'll forgive my dearest car whatever she did to me…

* * *

Chapter 408: No one's tutorials

"Trust me, I know this is a good idea" Rick said, knowing that he just told the most horrible lie to a person which he really loved, there wasn't a greater lie in the world than to tell your wife who doesn't even own a driver's license that it is alright for her to fly several thousands of dollars worth in machinery. "_I'm sure that they've already written it off to get all the money back… bastards!"_ Rick thought about RDA's accounting while watching Tarya to get comfortable on the ground. "So, let's start with the most basic things… The stick in front of you is how you control this, when in the air, when you push the stick forward, the aircraft will tilt forward and start moving in that direction, don't overdo it however, when you pull it backwards, it will tilt back, tilting the aircraft to the sides in the same manner as I've described." Rick started explaining, making Tarya feel overwhelmed.

She wasn't used to using her hands in order to get the ikran move in the direction she wanted it to move, then again, this was no ikran and she needed to know how to fly this thing as there was a chance that a day when she'll need to know how to do this might actually come. So there was no time to get overwhelmed, she needed to know this and she needed to know this right now. "May I?" She asked Rick who nodded, allowing her to try out the controls. She was careful at first as if the aircraft would turn around when she does something badly, but she quickly found out just how easily the 'stick' was moved. It however didn't do anything. When she looked at Rick with the yet to be asked question, he quickly provided the answer "The whole aircraft is now turned off, making it… dead I suppose? I'm going to show you the important things, then I'll turn it off but keep it on the ground and then we'll together get it in the air, alright?" He asked, putting extra emphasis on alright because he saw the nervous twitching of her tail, .who wouldn't be nervous however in a situation like this?

When she nodded in acknowledgement, he then proceeded to show her all the important controls and told her where the altitude meter was and where was for example compass, even though it was completely useless information as the compass wasn't working properly on Pandora, it just shown the nearest place where the Samson's systems start malfunctioning and then promptly make the aircraft less maneuverable for a short period of time, the period of time however wasn't that short if you decided to stay in the middle of the problematic place for log as the problems started intensifying. When he was done with explaining and Tarya was done with trying it out, Rick turned the starting key to the first position, making the whole cockpit light up. "Now, everything works except for throttle controls, so the engines aren't working but everything else does." He said, moving the stick to the side while pointing outside of the window, Tarya looked outside and saw that the tilt rotors were indeed tilting.

"_Yeah, the tilt rotors usually tilt, that's why they are called tilt rotors in the first place, but god helps us when they actually stop tilting when you need them to_." Rick thought while watching the tilt rotors tilt to the sides as he moved the stick all over the place. When even the second test was done, the time for actual starting of the engines came. Rick moved the key and turned the engines on, eventually they've started and it was now up to Tarya to get it up in the air, the first thing she did was to check what was above her in order to be absolutely sure that she can ascend without problems. After that she turned on the stabilizers and increased throttle, little did she know that stabilizers weren't working and that Rick was the only stabilizer in the aircraft currently working. Rick was of course sometimes telling her what needed to be done and so with some help she managed to get the aircraft in the air, even though it was just a few centimeters above the ground. The aircraft was managing to bounce back and forth thanks to Tarya being nervous, but eventually the engines fired up enough to get higher and so the Samson started to ascend.

Rick noticed that there was something loose in the cabin. It was rare to see a na'vi with tail bouncing around so happily like that, it was like Tarya actually learned how to walk for the first time, the ultimate happiness seemed to wash over her and her tail was the outlet which bounced around like she was a happy dog, he noticed it when the tail managed to hit him gently a few times, it was nice to see Tarya this happy, but then again, they were looking directly at the sky for quite some time now, which could only mean that Rick stopped paying attention and the whole aircraft was now tilted 90 degrees backwards. He quickly pushed the stick forward in order to get the aircraft straight again, it worked and the aircraft stopped moving backwards and stabilized. "Hey, you forgot that you are flying this thing didn't you?" Rick asked when looked at Tarya who immediately helped him with pushing forward, she however overdid it and the Samson started tilting forward in the same manner as it got tilted backward few moments ago.

"Easy there girl, you don't want to hit Home tree with that do you?" Rick asked Tarya who immediately let go of the stick in order to stop causing troubles, within a few moments, Rick managed to stabilize the whole thing and started turning toward hell's gate. "Now let's gently push it forward" He said while still holding his stick firmly in his hands, making sure that Tarya will do it steadily. She once again slowly grabbed the Samson's stick and tried to slowly push it forward, Rick however felt the force as his stick moved the same way as hers did and so he felt compelled to tell her that she was pushing a little too strong.

"Take it easy, if I wasn't holding it we would've already been crashing again" Rick said, making Tarya look at him with no expression on her face, she was too concentrated on trying to fly this thing that she completely forgot to put a surprised or confused face on right now. "You feel the force pushing against the stick? That's not the aircraft, that's me… see?" Rick said, letting go of the stick and Tarya suddenly felt that the stick gave away and the whole aircraft started tilting forward quite dangerously, it was however Tarya who balanced the aircraft for the first time though.

Rick was about to catch the stick when she got it under control the aircraft slowly stabilized and then continued on its way toward hell's gate. Jake was getting desperate with the search, while the fog already started to dissolve, there were no traces of Rick or Tarya or anyone else, the only traces of them they've got was the massacre of the viperwolves rather far away, it couldn't be anyone else because of the structure of the arrows which were left in the body which was most further away from the rest of the corpses, and because there were many holes in the now half eaten viperwolves, and some of them even contained bullets, there was no doubt that Rick and Tarya passed through here at some point, but the proofs were slowly being consumed by Athena who was running through the forest for quite some time and got hungry when she finally found it. Jake and Ney'tiri found her after she already gathered most of the corpses in one place to eat them in peace. When they've landed, the ikrans were somewhat afraid of the thanator who was just sitting there like she owned the place, truth to be told if Jake didn't try to calm his ikran down all the time, the landing would've been impossible, but then again, if Jake wasn't there, the landing wouldn't be necessary.

When Jake landed, he came strolling to Athena, who however didn't wish to make Tsaheylu with him, he already knew the most important things according to her. "_He will only slow me down while I'll track Rick down_" She thought and instead turned to the footprints which were left there. Jake was surprised at first that she refused to make connection with him. It was like being stood up on a date. You knew something good was going to happen and then poof, nothing was going to happen, at all. Then he also noticed the footprints and quickly forgiven her as she seemed to be now fully concentrated on following the tracks. It was mandatory for a good tracker to concentrate to see even the slightest detail to know absolutely everything possible about the tracked person, or in this case Rick and Tarya, and apparently they were relatively unharmed, even though there were traces of Rick's blood for a few steps, it seemed like only a minor bleeding. Athena was sure that he was only bitten or got scratched in the fight but something major like big lacerations was out of the question. Without answering Jake's yet to be asked question, she continued in searching for her possible partner, not actually knowing that Rick was heading toward Hell's gate now, and that she will have to stop tracking once she reaches the Omaticaya home tree, but then again, she had a long journey in front of her, Jake meanwhile decided that if someone is going to find them, it was Athena who already caught their scent and found their footprints and that aerial support was completely unneeded, mostly because the most dangerous and most vicious thing this jungle had to offer was Athena herself. When he returned to Ney'tiri, she asked him a question about Rick's whereabouts.

"_**Did you find anything?**_" She asked and he nodded. "_**Yes, Athena found Rick's footprints and is now following them, if someone is going to bring Rick home, it is her…**_" Jake said, completely decided to let the further investigations about Rick's whereabouts on the said thanator. "_**We've both seen how successful our search from the air was, but then again if we searched on foot, we might've got lost too.**_" Jake proved that he was quite skilled at stating the obvious. Ney'tiri also proved that she was quite tolerant when it came to that and just nodded.

Meanwhile at the Hell's gate, Max was getting restless, there was an aircraft which Jake and Ney'tiri used to get somewhere, they've however already returned but without the said aircraft and instead they were being escorted by a whole squadron of ikrans who were now occupying the roof of hell's gate base, as they weren't exactly okay with staying on the ground where it was dangerous and full of thanators. The said aircraft might've been piloted by anyone, and the said aircraft had yet to answer the attempts to establish communication.

"_Are they RDA? Is it Rick? I won't know unless they already answer my calls!_" He thought while repeating the same message addressed to the Samson. "We should answer him, shouldn't we?" Tarya asked but Rick had a different opinion. He was willing to see if Max is going to give them some sort of final warning before proceeding to land, if he doesn't and they land without it, then he is going to need to have a word with him, if he does, then Rick is going to answer him. Max however wasn't one for the warnings and so as the aircraft drew closer, the turrets were coming back online…

* * *

Whoa, what's going to happen? Will Tarya have to pass through the combat part of flying the Samson? If yes, then how? Samsons are armed with rocket launchers only, and that's going to cause quite a damage for a misunderstanding, right? Answers to readers

-Na'viRabbit: I dunno, ask Peter… "What do you mean is it beer or spirits? Can't you tell by the taste? If not, then you don't deserve to know it!" Peter says while spitting on the ground in front of you.

-N7: I know… don't ask me how, I just know…

-Hideout Writer: Fascinating, maybe you should get in that analysis machine on your right, you know, it seems like a good idea… that's all!

-Yukicat: That's a lie, I've never spilled booze on you! I'm an humble man and I do not have the luxury of spilling the booze (and if I did, then it's a gift, and you can't refuse the gift!)

Well, that's all, this chapter wasn't really that funny, but then again this is the suspension part of the story… I think…  
(P.S. This chapter was pain in the ass to get on FF site, i dunno why, i just had to post it in plain unformatted text... that sucked!)


	411. Chapter 409 No one's invalid excuses

Well, I need to start writing right now or I won't be able to finish it today…

* * *

Chapter 409: No one's invalid excuses

"Look, I told you I was sorry!" Max apologized to Rick once again but Rick wouldn't hear it, they were both standing in the cafeteria and were looking at the still smoking husk of a Samson which was crashed in the courtyard, just a few moments ago, at the exactly same place, there was this same Samson, crashed in relatively same position, but it was burning and Thanators were keeping their distance from it.

"Why didn't you give us a warning that you were going to shoot, we would've acted differently! Our radio was damaged!" Rick said, saying the truth, the radio set was indeed damaged so when he tried to answer Max's call later on, it apparently didn't go well as he opened fire on them. That was also the one and only reason why the aircraft was now smoking husk in the middle of the courtyard. Luckily, Rick and Tarya managed to get out of the aircraft before it crashed and so they were mostly okay save for the few bruises and scratches, they were lucky to be caught by vigilant Thanty who was however prepared to deal with the enemies who would survive the fall, once he saw that it was Rick and Tarya, he heroically saved them from much greater injuries by using himself as a big cushion. It was however noteworthy that Thanators weren't inflatable animals and so they weren't as squishy as one would think. In fact the landing on Thanty was only somewhat less dangerous than landing on the concrete when they were jumping out of the descending aircraft.

"Then again, I'm glad that you've shot us down. Not only that you proved to me that you are well capable of defending the hell's gate… "Rick said almost official while still watching the smoking husk, he then turned around to see if Tarya was still in the room. She wasn't, she apparently left when she got the chance.

"But you've also saved me from the part where I would have to show her how to land that thing, and after start like that, man I should be grateful that I've ended up with my limbs still intact." Rick said, making Max chuckle nervously. Rick wasn't exactly thrilled with how things went in the air. He was scared for his life so many times that he actually considered screaming like a schoolgirl being pursued by a tentacle monster. The fact that he really felt somewhat threatened when she was controlling the aircraft made him sure that he won't try to make her fly aircrafts in foreseeable future.

He just hoped that his groin would stop hurting already as it was hurting since he landed on Thanty. Back then when he actually landed on him, he didn't land on him face first, but with almost straight legs, the said legs were prepared for a painful landing, little did Rick know that he'll be landing on a thanator who wasn't flat and so his legs will go further away from each other than one could possibly withstand. When the pain first kicked in, Rick thought that he might've torn something in two pieces, he however quickly checked when he was greeted by Thanty who wasn't exactly in the best shape after his own body was used as a pillow. Thanty's pain was however symbolic when compared to Rick's pain to which he proceeded to laugh after Rick was in considerable distance.

Jake and Ney'tiri were also back in Hell's gate. They've arrived shortly after everyone's attempts to extinguish the fires were proving to be working in their favor. When they've landed, their first reaction was about what in the nine hells has happened here, the answer wasn't really that surprising when Observer just stated that "**Rick has returned**". Little did Observer know that he jus invented the ultimate excuse for everything. If the booze ran out, Rick must've returned, if there were viperwolves with guns attacking, Rick has just returned, if there was a tactical nuke incoming on their position and would hit them in fifteen minutes, Rick would return in approximately ten minutes. Just by saying that, you get away with almost everything around these parts.

"_Why does it not surprise me?_" Jake thought while walking toward the hell's gate, ignoring the smoking husk which he by the way recognized as the aircraft which he left at the Omaticaya home tree. "_So there they've ended up, well, it's good to know that they are back, even though they've went on a morning hunt and ended up back here while the sun is slowly setting_" Jake thought while looking at the sun, it was indeed setting and the smoke from the crashed Samson was adding a little something extra to the scenery, it was indeed the dusk, of the sun and of the Samson's life.

After almost five minutes, Jake managed to locate Rick who was still standing near the cafeteria's window, still looking outside like a child which was grounded.

"Thinking about something?" Jake asked Rick who didn't even turn around to answer him.

"Yes, I was thinking about our future…" Rick said while still looking at the smoking husk.

"What about it?" Jake asked, walking right beside Rick in order to prove his interest in this matter

"Doesn't it bother you that we do not even try to come up with plan B when things go wrong? It's because if things go wrong, there will be no space for the plan B, if something goes wrong, then we are all dead. I just realized that." Rick said while looking at the Samson which was a very definition of failure. It was like a dead insect, but instead of twitching its legs, the tilt rotor which was badly damaged, still attempted to move, like the engine started for a moment, attempting to move it just a little, but the bent cover of the said rotor didn't allow it, and so it was stuck in seemingly endless loop of attempts to overpower its own part, it wouldn't be endless however, the battery which was somewhat still working would run out eventually, or maybe it already did and it was wind which was playing with it.

"It is dangerous plan, and just like you've said, there is little space for errors, but if things go as we predicted, then there might be very low casualties." Jake said in attempt to comfort Rick, but Rick wasn't some general who was just playing with statistics and stuff. He was a human, a human with friends, not some battle hardened psychopath who went from war to war just to relish in the agony of his opponent. He was doing it for his friends, for his newfound family, for the sake of the whole planet. "_Moon… It's a moon! I'll have to remember that…_" Rick mentally corrected himself.

"You know you and me, Tarya, or Ney'tiri might be one of the few casualties? It's like playing Russian roulette with a heavy machine gun. Somebody will die, and we don't know if we're spending our last moments with them right now or if we will live happily ever after. Have you not thought about this?" Rick's eyes started to get wet, he wasn't kidding when he talked about this, he was utterly terrified that he might lose Tarya in the action that is going to take place on Monday, and the Sunday was just a few hours away. The weight of the whole world came crashing down on him, he was going to assault the biggest fortress he has ever seen with combined force of thanators, na'vi and with help of several humans and Peter's rebellious group. Then again, there were half a million things that might go wrong before, during and even after the battle. If they spot someone placing the flag in the now probably abandoned village the whole base might get alerted, if the resistance will be more ferocious than they've anticipated, or if Thanators decide that letting humans go was not enough and attempt to kill them all, there would be only so much Rick could do to stop them from doing so. The whole Thanatorish army couldn't be stopped once it is determined to do this. Then there was a chance that when they arrive, the Charybdis will be long gone and the army will be able to fight only the boredom on the beach. Then again, that would be the best scenario: nobody will have to die for some time.

"I know it, I knew it the first time I was marching against the Hell's gate, and I knew that she might die, I knew it too well, but then again, it was her who saved my life from certain death. If I somehow managed to convince her to stay at home and don't come fighting with me, I would've been dead. Yeah, dead, end of the story, ending credits and goodbye." Jake said while grabbing Rick's shoulder.

"Sometimes, bringing our own family to the fight is the best thing we can do, for we will fight more valiantly when we see for what we're fighting for. Think about it that way and not just like she might die, think about how she might live if you force her to stay here and then go in a fight where you die, she'll have to live her life with knowledge that she did nothing to protect her beloved." Jake said, making Rick look away.

"He is speaking the truth." The third voice entered their discussion, making both great leaders almost jump when they've heard it. Rick and Jake turned around to face the voice. Their discussion wasn't as private as they've thought, not only that they've got a person interrupting them, but now they've noticed just how crowded was the cafeteria. Tarya and Ney'tiri were sitting there, looking at their respective mates, the stealth ops team was also present with their partially repaired gears and Alexandra was standing there with a grin on her face as she leaned on Observer who was also present. Neither Rick nor Jake knew that it was possible to sneak up on them with a crowd this big, if they were capable of getting this close, who knows what they've been doing in their free time.

The third voice belonged to Tarya who looked at Rick with mixed emotions, while she was glad that he was worrying about her well being, she was also quite angry when she realized that he was planning to suggest that she stays at home and worry about him while he enjoys the killing. That was certainly not going to happen while she was around.

"How long have you… guys have been listening on us" Jake asked, he considered using 'you two' but then he realized that there were much more people in the room.

"Since Rickie there got all depressed" Jason answered, making Shooty and Alexandra chuckle silently.

"That was way before even Max left." Rick pointed out, obviously not wanting to look that depressed in front of everyone.

"Well, then after you got even more depressed!" Jason corrected himself.

"I arrived when you asked Jake if it doesn't bother him." Tarya said, making Rick rub his temple. This meant that she heard every little thing, his doubts and even the fact that there was no plan B because there won't be enough time for it. "_Well, I'm glad that she didn't hear me talking about her piloting skills_" Rick thought.

"I will fight at your side, whenever you like it or not…" Tarya said it as a fact. Rick's protests would've been completely useless for she seemed adamant about it.

"If you need a helping hand in the battle Rick, then just duck down so I will have a clear shot at them, for I'll be right behind you." Jason said, making Lucia give him a look.

"And not only me, we will all be right behind you…" Jason corrected himself and the whole stealth ops team nodded. The loyalty of the stealth ops team inspired Rick and he slowly started to feel better.

* * *

Yeah, go on and feel better man! You should feel better if you want to assault the Charybdis, right?

Answers to readers!

-Hideout writer: The one that analyzes your inner workings… DUH!  
-Yukicat: Awww, kitty just wants a hug! *hugglez you*

-N7: Hey, for the party, having 80 proof drink is enough, the booze hounds don't get so drunk while those who are not used to drinking will be useless in the fight… right?

-Na'viRabbit: Will do "No you won't" Yes I'll do, shut the f*** up Peter and go over there… "Why?" No particular reason! Just go there and stay there

Well I'm glad this is over!


	412. Chapter 410 No one's dead daemons

Well'lets start with a chapter right now! It should be done in a few moments, so sit back and enjoy the sound of me typing…

* * *

Chapter 410: No one's dead daemons

The night was slowly creeping upon the Hell's gate and everything started to slowly fall asleep, not only the thanators gathered around and were falling asleep, the na'vi were already holed up all over the Hell's gate and were slowly falling asleep or were actually preparing to go and have a nice rest but were unable to do so until now, for example there was Teylar who had a little technical difficulties when it came to dealing with Lucia. Lucia who was decided that she will also fight along with the rest had her leg permanently attached by doctors who were assisting Alexandra with surgically implanting the holding mechanism, then the leg got attached and started acting like it was almost real. That was the indirect reason why Teylar was now occupying the toilets.

Apparently, the surgical implantation took only an hour and so when he was getting ready to get in the bed, Lucia entered his room with her silvery looking leg attached to her hip and told him everything about what happened. She also told him that she was sorry about missing a dinner with him, but that she had the near midnight dinner ready and so Teylar decided to go with her to try her cuisine. Little did he know that Lucia got some aid from her colleagues who were rather found of Mexican food That was the main reason why was Teylar sitting on a toilet and was wondering if the things that went out of him were somewhat related to the pain in his stomach, he also wondered if his internal organs were trying to escape via his exit hole. The others who weren't asleep were mostly those who decided to enjoy the night to the fullest, for example the sisters were enjoying the night to the fullest with Norm who was also somewhat enjoying himself.

He was however a little scared when they've dragged him to their room, but he quickly managed to avoid the situation which would then take place by showing them something more interesting, the room they've captured wasn't theirs and so it wasn't na'vi decorated yet, in fact it looked like a bunch of nerds were living in here before they've had to leave, for they've left their gaming console behind, and so instead of spending the night like a man with two girls at his disposal, Norm decided to spend the night gaming. The sisters also realized that approach this direct is going to end up with him almost panicking and making him otherwise unstable, yet even though patience wasn't their strong side, they've decided to give him some time to get used to them, even though they've gave him plenty already. Then again, it obviously wasn't enough and so they've decided to play along, quite literally. Right now, they were proving that Norm wasn't the best player all over the place as they've quickly learned how to play this thing and what thing does what, what was however even more interesting is the fact that they've found this game more amusing than Norm ever did.

Rick was also quite awake, even though he already fulfilled his duty as a good partner and Tarya was now happily asleep, he couldn't sleep at all. Whenever he tried to fall asleep he remembered the destroyed machine in the courtyard. Like a dismantled person it lied there, still capable of running after putting a lot of effort in that, it could fly once again, but there was nobody who would even bother with repairing it. Why should they? There were many of identical aircrafts in the hangar. That was the problem which was bothering Rick, there were many na'vi and thanators here, he didn't know names of everyone around here and yet he knew that quite a few of them were fathers or mothers, someone's daughters or sons and that there was rather unkind fate waiting for them day after tomorrow…

Rick was still troubled with the idea of leading them to their deaths. "_I should get some rest or I'll lead many more of them to their deaths!_" Rick thought but after fifteen minutes full of attempts to empty his mind and finally fall asleep, the image of the aircraft crashed in the middle of concrete courtyard popped to his mind again. Why it kept popping there was a mystery. "_What is so important about aircraft with sun setting in the distance?_" He thought, and was immediately reminded of his previous train of thoughts. The aircraft was haunting him, it kept popping up in his mind, not allowing him to rest at all, it was so irritating and tiring he actually decided to get up and face his torturing object once again, a few steps to the doors and with a silent hiss they've opened, then all you needed to do was to walk all the way to the front airlock doors and cycle the airlock, then once the airlock started altering the pressure, Rick knew that he'll find a way to get rid of that image haunting him, or at least he'll finally understand what it was supposed to mean in the first place. When the airlock doors opened, he exited the dimly lit airlock and went right into the completely illuminated courtyard. It was illuminated at all times to decrease the probability of enemy infiltration at night. And it also quite beautifully illuminated the husk which was embedded in the concrete from this angle and with the current angle, the engine and the bent metal formed something vaguely resembling screaming face, or at least Rick so because he was tired and his eyes were playing tricks on him, forcing him to think about the damaged aircraft a little differently this time, it was his fault that it ended this way, if he wasn't trying to test Max and would simply try to answer the first time, maybe he would figure out that the microphone wasn't working sooner and everything might've been different.

"[There you are]" Said tired and somewhat angry Thanatorish voice coming from behind Rick, Rick turned around to face Athena who was sweating and huffing as she probably just arrived.

"[Huh? So I'm not the only one who can't sleep]" Rick figured out but Athena wasn't unable to fall asleep, she didn't want to fall asleep until she gets back to Hell's gate to see if Rick returned just like the Na'vi from the village suggested.

"[I was searching for you everywhere…]" She said, letting Rick know that she wasn't probably trying to get some rest and instead of that she attempted to find him because he got lost this morning.

"[Well, I've got back here unhurt, so I guess everything is okay. Thanks for the concern.]" Rick said, obviously once again being annoyed by the fact that there was a person who was searching for him while he was absolutely okay.

"[I know you are unhurt, I knew it since I smelled your blood in the forest...]" Athena said with sarcasm in her voice, making Rick look at his hand which wasn't even bandaged, but the wound was still visible, it would take at least a day for it to start healing and another two to completely disappear. Then again, he just lied to his friend, even though it was unintentional as he forgot about that wound in the first place.

"[Oh yeah, that wound, completely forgot about it… Sorry for troubling you]" Rick suddenly apologized and thus making Athena somewhat surprised, she knew that Rick was an unique thanator, not only that he was living in human's body but he was also thinking like a human sometimes, it was very rare to hear apology from a thanator who was raised among thanators and didn't spend much time around na'vi or humans, so the fact that he just apologized derailed her train of thoughts and she suddenly found herself to be unable to be angry at him like that anymore, yet she still had to have at least some annoyance in her voice as she wasn't going to forgive him that she ran around all around this part of Pandora in attempt to find him and possibly save him from the dangers just because he made puppy eyes on her and apologized.

"[I told you what would happen if you start worrying me didn't I?]" She asked, him and he remembered the time when she said that she would treat him like a curious cub, always being near him and taking care of him until he finally grows up.

"[You mean the whole 'curious cub' thing?]" Rick asked and she nodded.

"[So you are going to sleep with me here…]" She said, obviously proud of what she just managed to do. Rick however just smiled at her and looked at the crashed Samson. The way he looked at it made even Athena curious and she simply had to ask what the hell that thing was in the first place.

"[It's the Samson with which we've returned here… Since then I cannot stop thinking about it being stuck in the ground, trying to move as if it was a living person which was dying just because we've asked for its help. I'm afraid that many of my friends will die in a battle after tomorrow, or worse… I can't stop worrying about things like that…]" Rick said while walking over to Athena's leg and hugging it tightly.

"[Why does it scares you that much?]" She asked Rick and he once again looked at the husk, it was a bent and burned metal, it was a huge display of how badly things can go if you are not careful or serious enough.

"[I do not know]" Rick said truthfully while watching the husk.

"[Then do not be afraid of it, you have no reason to be afraid of it. It is dead and dead cannot hurt the living.]" She said in comforting tone but Rick knew that she wasn't telling the truth, even though she thought she was telling it, she didn't. There was a way dead could harm the living, and Rick was a living proof. Once dead, he came back just to kill the person endangering his love and apparently, to start a war.

"[I'm not so sure about that one…]" Rick said, still hugging her paw. They've stood in silence like that for several moments until Athena decided to break it.

"[You should try to get some rest, tomorrow is the last day we get for preparations.]" She said but Rick was still silently and gently hugging her paw. She didn't know why he wasn't answering at first, but she quickly realized that his grip on her paw wasn't as strong as it used to be. It was a proof that he took her advice of getting some sleep to the heart and was already sleeping on her paw, proving just how tired he was anyway. With a gentle move, she managed to sweep him off his feet and using the five remaining legs, she managed to carry him to the hangar where she lied down and set him right next to her while whispering to him.

"[I'll take care of you, nobody will hurt you, and nobody will kill you, for you will lead us to victory…]" She said and then she gently licked him before putting her head down on the solid ground and falling asleep too. While her sleep was mostly undisturbed, Rick's dreams were haunted by the same image which kept on appearing, a smoking wreck with a sun setting behind it.

"_What are you trying to tell me?_"

* * *

Nothing to add here… except maybe : sorry for the short chapter, got a lot of work these days...

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: Booze wars require a lot of booze! Peter will have to work more!

-Yukicat: Because its fluids were replaced by cat piss? Interesting! Also, my cat thinks you are boring (as she just fell asleep in front of my screen, blocking my view!)

-N7: Well, spoils go to the victor, so maybe they are fighting for the gals…. Or maybe they are fighting for the boys!

-Na'viRabbit: "why you little!" Down peter! Down!

And that's all


	413. Chapter 411 No one's living daemons

This chapter is going to be about love and rainbows and puppies!

* * *

Chapter 411: No one's living daemons

It was a little after three o clock in the morning and everyone was asleep, this time however, there were no exception, even Norm was asleep with the sisters who were using his somewhat manly chest as a pillow, even Observer was in hibernation mode and so this was a time of dreams and horrible nightmares, the inhabitants of the hell's gate were suffering from each of those equally, and while most of them had regular dreams about being somewhere and doing something, there were quite few irregular nightmares hounding for example Rick and even Jake, but what was the most dangerous thing, it was hounding Athena as well and that was pushing things to the dangerous zone as if she wakes up, she might accidentally hurt Rick while trying to get up and that was the last thing you would want to do with him.

Humans were however rather fragile things and so anything could hurt them, even bad movement, especially when it came to bad movement coming from pillow which was at least half a dozen times heavier than you. Her nightmare was however one about survival. She was in the forest she knew, fighting against time and hunger. It was a fight she fought once already, but she was much younger back then when she actually fought for her survival. It was before she found the Valley, it was when she learned that the animals weren't as dumb as she always thought they were, for they've started to move away from her territory to the territories of thanators living nearby, for it was safer for them to be in territory of young and inexperienced thanator than to be prey of the rather strong and somewhat experienced thanatoress who was more than willing to kick your ass and then eat It in non-sexual way…

The dream, or in this case the nightmare was about not being able to find any food and thus being forced to search much farther than she did before. In reality, she found the Valley of thanators by accident while doing precisely this thing, yet she couldn't find it now, the dream seemed like a movie sequence which she was forced to watch through the whole scenario where she actually died from starvation, a slow and painful death as she was suddenly unable to move at all and when the viperwolves came to feast on her, tearing her to shreds while she was still conscious and alive. That made her move uncomfortably while still sleeping and allowing herself to see a new dream, but it was noteworthy that she moved in a way that made Rick's dream turn into nightmare instead, while he was sleeping soundly and was dreaming about the world beyond this one, about the world where he could live with Tarya in Eywa's land and be happy forever after, after Athena unintentionally prodded him with her second pair of limbs which barely touched him in the process.

That however changed the dream into the real nightmare. When Rick changed his position while sleeping on Athena, the personification of goddess of war, she appeared in his dream too, but as the old Greek goddess who then went and challenged Tarya to fight to the death for Rick. Rick tried to stop them but Tarya accepted, the fight was horrible and both girls were fighting fiercely for Rick until suddenly those dogs appeared.

Out of nowhere, sixteen dogs appeared and started tearing everything to shreds, not only the girls, but even the landscape like it was some nasty painting. Once everything was ripped to shreds, Rick saw that there was something behind this scene. In his dream he pushed the torn painting of the landscape with dead Tarya and Athena away from him to see what was behind it. There was a painting of rather disturbing object right in front of him. An aircraft crashed in the ground, it was awfully familiar image with the only difference that there was a bloody eye instead of sun and it was bleeding while looking at Rick.

Rick tried to turn away from the painting only to see that the dream altered itself to the point where he was standing in the courtyard of the Hell's gate, surrounded by horribly deformed na'vi corpses and Thanatorish corpses sewn together in attempt to make a Thanatorish centipede. It was horrible to see something this brutal done to the people he apparently knew, or he dreamed that he knew them, for he was absolutely sure that the name of the na'vi corpse which was lying right in front of him was Matthew, and as he never really knew na'vi or avatar with that name, there was no chance that it was real. Then the corpses started moving as the eye looked at the wrecked aircraft.

Rick also turned around and rushed toward the wreck while hearing a demonic laughter followed by the corpses trying to follow Rick. Rick was rushing toward the wreck in an attempt to get away from them, little did he know that the eye on the sky will look on him again and freeze all the time and make the corpses stop advancing on him, but in turn it made the wreck turn around and facing Rick with its now fully formed face.

"This is the end, my friend" The face said, making Rick realize that the corpses got closer to him, but Rick also made a step forward even though the time-freezing eye was still in the sky, staring at him as if it tried to kill him with a hateful glare, bleeding even more vigorously.

"How come it ended up like that?" Rick asked the wreck who lifted its tilt rotor in an unknown gesture.

"With backs to the wall, one cannot retreat" was the reply he got from the aircraft.

"So we'll get all killed in the assault?" Rick asked the wreck that seemed to move once again, as if it was pulling itself from the ground.

"Did you talk to the dead?" The wreck asked and Rick turned around to see the corpses which were moving, or attempting to move in his direction. He then decided to let them come and do what they wanted, because he was already starting to realize what was going on, and that this was just a crazy dream. The dream however didn't end up with him being torn apart by the flailing zombies. It went somewhat differently, when he closed his eyes in his dream, the corpses disappeared, but the noises they've made were still present. When Rick opened his eyes, the dead were right in front of him, standing and looking at him with various expressions, some of them didn't even have parts to actually form any expression.

"You were great!" the headless na'vi said in fluent English while patting Rick's shoulder.

"Yeah, that was one hell of a battle!" another one said and the Thanatorish centipede seemed to be roaring with excitement.

"Now I feel bad that we've send them back, I would gladly fight in a battle like that anytime!" the corpse which was rotten beyond recognition said while spitting blood a little. Rick was confused beyond all measures, this surreal dream was both trying to tell him that there is going to be a lot of death and mutilation in the upcoming battle "_but the corpses actually enjoy it?_" If there was a message that was supposed to be conveyed to him during this dream, then Rick certainly didn't find the secret message yet. Then it happened again, the wreck moved and Rick turned around to face it.

"Yes, I did talk to the dead." Rick admitted to the wreck that seemed to sigh a little.

"Do you think you are pure?" the wreck asked yet again, the question seemed quite straightforward but Rick had to think about it, or at least he dreamed that he thought about it, and that was what really mattered. Once he was ready in his dream to answer the question he did it, and the answer was when he proudly announced the one word answer.

"No" making the wreck look somewhat surprised, like he didn't even expect to hear that answer, or even worse, like it was not possible to get that answer from Rick, Rick however said it and that's what mattered.

"Do you regret making that decision?" it was another turn for Wreck's questions, but this time, it was the eye in the sky that asked the question. While Rick was confused, his mouth moved on his own in his dream and so he answered that one as well.

"I do not." He said while looking at the na'vi who was slowly decomposing right next to him.

"Then take the left corridor" The eye and wreck said together, but before Rick could even think about what that meant, the blood coming from the eye flooded the place and washed Rick away. With a jerk, Rick woke up at five o clock, being all sweaty but remembering every detail of that dream. What was even freakier was the fact that he was in hangar, sleeping with Athena who was now lying with all her paws facing the ceiling. Rick smiled when he saw that, but he frowned when he looked around. All around them, the thanators were sleeping soundly, but that was not the reason why was he frowning, it was the damn angle. At this angle, he could see through the hangar doors and see the wreck which was lying in its place, not looking like a face anymore, but still being "..._pretty nice… After the battle, let's make a memorial out of it…_" Rick thought, realizing that even though the aircraft was wrecked and otherwise inoperable, it could still be used in a very symbolic way.

While Rick was slowly falling asleep, he looked at the wreck once again and imagined how it would look when the ground around it will get repaired and the wreck gets cleaned, he could even see the memorial desk lying there already. "_It would say something along the lines of "in memory of battle for Charybdis and Hell's gate._" " Rick thought, and with that thought, he once again fell asleep, this time sleeping without being haunted by the nightmares, his rest was undisturbed by Athena too, mostly because he woke up almost five minutes later, deciding that while he really liked Athena, he loved Tarya much more and that he should get back to her. With that on his mind, he picked himself off the ground and went outside, passing around the wreck once again in order to get to the front airlock.

"_Now I know why it keeps popping into my mind, it's symbolic!_" Rick thought, smiling while looking at the wreck before he pushed the 'cycle the airlock' button. Then the doors started to slowly close, hiding the wreck behind it rather slowly. It disappeared with a hiss. Airlock was done cycling and Rick was let inside the base, but then he was first presented with the choice, go straight to his room through the corridor on the right, or go through most of the base by taking the corridor on the left. "_The answer is obvious!_" Rick thought while still having the dream in memory. The bleeding eye told him to take the left path _"but could they be trusted? Can you trust your own sub-consciousness in that matter? Am I really losing my mind?" _Rick thought, for only a sick mind could possibly dream about things like bleeding eye in the sky. Then he decided that it doesn't really matter and took the right corridor...

Only to return to the crossroads and take the one to the left, just in case.

* * *

Well, look what is happening to Rick, his fear is robbing him of his sanity…

Stuff happens, and I think I made a somewhat disturbing chapter, add a creepy music and feel the sheer creepiness…

Answers to crept out readers (I wish)

-Yukidog: Yeah, I missed you, and I saw the cat. I also wanted to tell you that you will pay for the damage on my car

-N7: well, let's be grateful that the assault is going to be on Monday, by Thursday they'll be all dead, or it will be "Man-na'vi necrophilia day"…

-Na'viRabbit: Yeah… until then

-Hideout Writer: But what about us?

Yeah, that's all..

Wait, I almost forgot I'll be cut off from internet until sunday starting Friday's evening, but I'll try to make a chapter before I'll have to leave m'kay? M'kay!


	414. Chapter 412 No one's holy relic

Oh yeah, I enjoyed my time without internet, on Friday, I ended up with horrible headache, Saturday= my car's brake pipeline got pierced and I found out on small roundabout while driving 40 Km/h, on Sunday my computer stopped working completely and just thirty minutes earlier I managed to burn myself badly with hot tea… My life sucks, how about yours?

* * *

Chapter 412: No one's holy relic

It was like turning a page in the book, at the first page, Rick went to bed with Tarya and fell asleep, and on the second page he was once again waking up, and while a few hours passed, it felt like he shut his eyes only to open them again. Yet this time, he didn't wake up into some nightmare, quite the opposite, he was sure that he woke up into a wonderful dream as he saw the two things he loved the most. It was Tarya who was rummaging through the pile of his clothes and found a half empty bottle of rum. Rick was watching it with sleepy eyes without moving. He just lied there like he did until now and silently watched Tarya examine the bottle.

"_I wonder what will happen next_" Rick thought while watching Tarya open the bottle and then smell the liquid which was hiding in the depths of the bottle. Rick wasn't sure if she recognized the smell or not but her expression told him that she wasn't exactly fond of the liquid which was gathered in the bottle right under her nose. She quickly closed the bottle and now was deciding what to do, Rick immediately sensed that she was going to look at him any moment now and so he almost closed his eyes completely.

He could barely see through his almost-closed eyes as Tarya looked at him and then back at the bottle, obviously thinking about what she should do with it, she was obviously fighting between not liking the booze and loving Rick too much. Rick was interested in how this inner fight will end. The more she thought about it, the more flattered Rick really was, she was obviously hesitating to destroy or hide the bottle from him because she was really fond of him, on the other hand she was also being torn between her love for her and her love for his life, for this bottle wasn't going to prolong it much, quite the opposite, it was slowly pushing him toward the grave, the grave which will be somewhat ironic considering that he ended up in a grave once, but he managed to get out of it, well of course after being shot to death before he even left the grave.

"_That's not important right now, what is important however is the fact that she is probably going to decide what to do with it any moment now._" Rick thought, he was getting mighty tired from just lying there and his consciousness was drifting between dreams and reality, and so the dramatic hesitation slowly turned to even less dramatic as Rick slowly started to fall asleep. When Tarya decided to place it right next to Rick's bed and leave him with it, Rick was still dreaming about Tarya hesitating and having a strangely looking cow right beside her telling her that she should just fill her mouth with it and then kiss Rick while still having the rum in the mouth.

Rick would've been okay with that if it wasn't for the fact that Tarya started to pour the rum into that cow's mouth and that cow started to move closer to Rick. Luckily, Rick woke up with a scream before the whole kissing scene happened. He looked around and found out that Tarya wasn't there and because the bottle was placed a little close to the bed, he didn't see it from the current angle. He didn't even see it when he sit up on the bed, but when he was getting off it, his feet found the bottle a little too late.

The bottle was already being tipped over and Rick's face was filled with terror, not only that the whole 'there is a booze' dream wasn't a dream at all, but he was going to ruin the bottle of booze in totally not cool manner as the bottle was spinning before it actually fell. Just before it hit the ground, Rick felt his heart jump with anticipation of Tarya's long hesitation and then actually choosing him over her is going to be in vain as the bottle will now self-destruct with a little help from gravity.

*cling*

The sound of glass hitting the ground ringed through the room but Rick didn't see the impact. He was curled up in a fetal position while covering his eyes. It felt like an eternity since he got into that position, but he got there just a second ago. He was however quickly peeking over his knees when the cling noise was made as he came to conclusion that "_shattering glass doesn't make *cling* noise, it's more like *Crash* or *crish* noise… I'm not sure if *crish* is actually a noise but whatever, what happened to the bottle?_"

Rick asked himself and looked over the corner of the bed, the bottle was lying there and was completely intact, not even a scratch on it. Rick looked at it as if it was a holy relic which proved just how strong Tarya's love for him was. It was obviously strong enough to keep the bottle intact, which wasn't as surprising as it should've been, mostly because rum bottles weren't some wine glassware which could break even by touching it in a bad way. Rick picked the bottle up and examined it. It was just an ordinary rum bottle with nothing special about it, except the sentimental value which Rick just placed upon it.

He lifted it and then put it on shelve where he left it, making Tarya who was spying on Rick through the open doors smile at him knowingly. She was just peeking behind the corner for she had a feeling that Rick was watching her while she was thinking about taking a sip or giving it all to Rick. Rick who was facing away from Tarya and was admiring just how awesome the bottle seems to be while being on the shelf didn't hear her approach him from behind, he however had that creepy feeling as something crept up on his shoulder, when he turned around, the tail took it's chance and immediately buried itself deep under Rick's T-shirt while Tarya walked right beside him.

"Good morning honey" He said while she lowered herself to give him a good morning kiss instead of saying it, she preferred to kiss him than saying good morning as it seemed to be more emotional than simply saying 'good morning to you too, dear'.

"You have been watching me?" Rick asked and Tarya nodded slightly but her expression was telling him that she also knew that he was watching her too.

"I can't take my eyes off you either." Rick said, jumping up in order to grab her shoulders and pull himself upwards to kiss her, while Tarya wasn't expecting that, she was more than strong enough to keep balance and not to fall forward. They were both so busy kissing each other that they've didn't notice the stealth ops person which stopped walking right next to their doors. It was hard to identify the person when it was wearing a full stealth suit, even though he wasn't invisible. "_Damn, is it Harry or Jason?_" Rick thought, for Shooty and Gunny were a little more bulky when it came to muscles and so they were distinguishable from the rest if you paid attention to the details like that, if you didn't then this person was just your regular Stealth ops guy which was armed to the teeth and was probably just patrolling through the Hell's gate. Rick immediately realized that the only person who would be doing something as strange as this must be Jason.

"Give us some space Jason" Rick said, making Tarya turn around. When Tarya turned around, she just saw the stealth ops guy showing the thumbs up and then continue on his way. She however frowned a little. She had a strange feeling that this person wasn't Jason, mostly because this person was slightly smaller than Jason was, more like Harry who was just a little shorter and therefore the guy who went without saying a word in order to keep his identity secret. She realized that Harry was probably glad that Rick thought it was Harry and for that reason he didn't say a word while leaving them alone.

"How about a breakfast?" Rick suddenly interrupted her train of thoughts by whispering this to her ear. It was easy for him to whisper it in there since he was still clinging to her like a monkey.

"No hunting." She said with a smile, still remembering just how poorly their day went when he decided to go hunting the last time, the last time was of course yesterday when although he managed to catch something, he didn't bring it home at all, what was even worse was the fact that he didn't even eat it which was just plain wrong.

The rest of the base was already up and running, only Rick woke up so late and that was due to him traveling all over the hell's gate in the middle of the night. Jake for example was full of energy this morning, in fact he was so full of energy that he and Ney'tiri decided to have a hunting competition, a sort of race where you have to bring something bigger than average tapirus back to the village, or in this case into hell's gate, to win the game. Thanty and Thanatoress were also somewhere in the forest but for a different reason, and while Thanty still thought Thanatoress was irresistible, they didn't went there in order to be alone, but in order to see if there were any RDA forces around here, for it was getting somewhat boring to be just preparing for the fight. When somebody prepares for the fight which he knew will come tomorrow, he, just like Thanty, will try to find something to test all his training on. "_Well, I didn't have to do the training, I know all the weaknesses of the RDA military equipment, and when it comes to fighting, I'm next to Thanatoress, who is obviously the best thanator all around Pandora_" Thanty thought while walking right next to her.

She looked at him and he continued to stare at her while still being lost in thoughts. She quickly realized that he must've been thinking about her quite intently for he wasn't paying any attention to the terrain which was slowly preparing to stop Thanty from further daydreaming.

"[Be careful]" She said, making Thanty look in the direction he was walking, there was a tree right in his path just about ten steps further.

"[Tha…]" He didn't finish the sentence as he kept on walking and tripped over the root which was just about one step further when he looked forward.

"[You are welcome.]" Thanatoress said while looking at Thanty who was lying on the ground in awkward position. It was almost laughable to see how easily can the six legged thanator end up on the ground. Thanty was considering being a moody about it but when he saw her leave, he realized that he cannot be mad at her because of two things.

"_The First, it was my own goddamn fault that I've kept on walking without actually looking forward_" Thanty thought while getting up.

"_And the second is that I simply love this view!_" He said while staring at her mesmerizing tail and her legs which were behind the tail.

"[I'll just follow you…]" Thanty said in faked moody tone that was supposed to make Thanatoress think that he was tired of tripping over stuff, but Thanatoress knew better than that for she could already feel his eyes on her rear.

"_That's why I keep swinging it like that._"

* * *

Hell yeah, that's what I've been missing all those three days, the thrill of not knowing what to write but eventually managing to write something… I hope it's somewhat enjoyable as I'm writing this while being in pain (the tea… remember? If not press HOME button to scroll up)

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: You said "they can use it for battle" but they aren't the only thirsty ones around here.

-Yukidog: never mind, I already forgot what kind of joke I wanted to write back then (lol)

-N7: I was attempting to write a creepy/confusing chapter and judging from that reaction, I succeeded!

See you tomorrow guys and girls.


	415. Chapter 413 No one and bad cats

Adding insult to fricking injury, I thought it was noteworthy to know that I've had a horrible accident involving a bus, floor and lots of pain (before you start freaking out about me being hit by a bus, I stepped on a small wheeled model of bus and hit my head rather badly when I fell…)

* * *

Chapter 413: No one and bad cats

As the day started, Rick already had a plan on how things were supposed to go, he wanted to spend as much time with his friends as humanly possible, but mostly with Tarya, and so after the MRE breakfast he did the only reasonable thing he could think of with a full belly. He went to bed with Tarya, trying to show her how he usually spent his days when he wasn't in RDA military and when he had free time, and so it ended up with him stealing a room from some officer who got a Holovision set, with a few adjustments and short time spent with collecting the holotapes for the holovision set and then went to bed, watching the relatively old shows while just lying in front of Tarya who was lying behind him, mostly because the bed was sideways from the holovision.

"This is how I've spent my free time when I had some time and didn't feel like getting drunk" Rick explained, making Tarya nod but Rick knew that he just said those words in vain, as she was too interested in how will the main character in the show resolve the problem at hand. Rick who already saw that one knew that the answer lied behind the stove and so he wasn't watching the movie like Tarya did.

Rick eventually got bored by the movie and just turned around in attempt to cuddle with Tarya. While she embraced him and kissed him on top of his head, he felt that she wasn't paying him any attention while she was almost automatically stroking his hair while watching the holovision movie. Rick eventually stopped to care about it and simply enjoyed Tarya's smell while slowly falling asleep, it wasn't really that bad to fall asleep in embrace of the one you really loved, and while this usually happened to him while he was drunk and was embracing the bottle of booze, this wasn't really that bad, quite the opposite, it was certainly better than hugging a bottle, be it empty or not..

While Rick was happily relaxing in the bed he stole some time ago and everything was otherwise normal in the hell's gate, there were certain things that were out of the ordinary, for example Jake and Ney'tiri have returned and because they've returned in approximately the same time, the winner was the one who brought the bigger animal, and that was Jake who brought slightly larger yerik while Ney'tiri managed to catch a yerik which was just a tiny little bit shorter than the yerik Jake brought here. So the winner was Jake and his prize was of course Ney'tiri who promptly gave him a kiss for the winners. This little event wasn't full of spectators as one might think. Thanators had a better way to spend the last day before the assault. For example the two Thanatorish males who were fighting in the courtyard, their bodies were covered in scratches as they've both attempted to get the other one on their backs, once one of the two thanators get pushed of its feet and rolled to his backs, the fight will be over and the other one will win.

The only problem was that the thanators were a little more stubborn than the na'vi who were just sparring and thus not receiving injuries bigger than some scratches and few small bruises. The thanators were often in need of a word from Alpha who often told them to not overdo the training as he often walked to the fighting ground which was already covered in so much blood that he doubted that there were much blood left in them, the thanators were fighting until their bodies contained only slightly more blood than you would find in average na'vi, which was of course a problem considering that the assault was going to be tomorrow and there were at least two thanators who will be lucky if their regenerating abilities will be able to cover that kind of damage.

When Jake received his prize, he decided to relax for a few moments, while this little race was just for fun and in good spirits, it was still tiring and so he wanted to stop and simply watch the brawling Thanators or enjoy watching the elder hunters give advice to the younger members of the tribes, there were so many na'vi that Jake couldn't even start to keep track of them, there were members of almost every tribe and almost everyone had a way to contribute to the training, be it a special way to wield one of the many traditional weapons, there were always a few tricks one could learn from skilled warriors like that, what was even more interesting was that there seemed to be no limit of what the warriors could learn from each other. Jake even saw that even the secret methods of wielding the bow were shared for the greater good, when it came to hunting, nobody would tell somebody who wasn't from the same clan his secret method, but now there were greater threats than not being able to get food as quickly as the other clans. No, there were humans with machine guns and evil looking cannons pointed in their general direction so there were many secrets which were shared among everyone, making them little more than 'common knowledge'.

Jake however preferred to watch the thanators fight, right now there were few Thanatorish females fighting among themselves, it seemed even more aggressive than when the males fought as in this situation there seemed to be no remorse, no mercy and no compassion for the enemy. When the males fought, they were just trying to get each other on his backs but these girls looked like the only acceptable outcome of this fight was complete elimination and utter obliteration of the other, which was completely unacceptable, at least according to Jake who got up and walked over to the small 'ring' which was made by the thanators watching the fight in order to learn something new from their fights, but when Jake walked over to the fighting ring, nobody paid attention to the fighting thanators and turned their attention to Jake who seemed to have some sort of message for one of the thanators, he however didn't want to use Tsaheylu to communicate with them and instead of that, he decided to use non-verbal communication which included looking at the blood splatters all over the ground, looking at the wounds, shaking head in obvious disappointment, and walking away. Just like kids know when their parents are mad at them for some reason, even the thanators knew that they've did something really wrong. What it was however was beyond them.

Jason and the stealth squad were currently in the hangars, preparing for their little air assault, since their suits were still being repaired, it was the one and only chance to see them with normal RDA issued uniforms, and that was very rare, even the thanators seemed to be somewhat more aggressive toward them when they didn't know what the hell was going on, there were even some times when the Stealth ops team had to defend themselves. They've used their skill to defend themselves, and since they were quite skilled when it came to hiding and running away, the thanators had really hard time trying to find them, what was however the most surprising thing was that the thanators never really found them, and when they were close the message from the other thanators about those guys being the stealth ops tea finally arrived, letting them know that those guys who ran like hell when they've encountered some doubtful thanator were simply running away in order to not hurt anyone who wasn't used to seeing them without their stealth suits. What was also quite interesting was the fact that after three hours, the thanators seemed to get the message and stop trying to endanger their somewhat less-stealthy friends. There were however some questions regarding the fact that there seemed to be one suited stealth ops running around while everyone else were wearing uniforms. That however must've been just a rumor because all of the stealth ops were now assembled around the Samson which was slowly being painted in blue and black by the said team.

"Why am I even doing this?" Lucia asked herself while she was painting the aircraft from below with some blue paint. She was currently working on a stripe that had supposedly a practical use. It was made in order to let the other na'vi know that this Samson was with them, it however had one disadvantage as anyone with IQ larger than thirty would recognize this Samson as the non-RDA one and they'll be shot down among the first ones instead of just blending in with the air force which was going to attack the na'vi fliers.

"To make ourselves a flying ducks out there, that's why" Harry said to Lucia while looking approximately as happy as she was about this.

"_Sure, it is good to not get targeted by friends, but then again when we were supposed to be the infiltration squad, what are we going to infiltrate when we'll be the only obvious targets out there?_" Harry thought while continuing to paint the aircraft.

"When you put it that way, it really sounds stupid, but we won't be flying in this one, this one is meant for the ground team, we'll arrive there on foot" Jason shared Rick's plan which he obtained while bothering Rick about it during the breakfast.

"So, instead of being flying ducks, we'll just haul ass across half of the jungle? Excellent, where can I get tickets to this flying death trap? I don't want to die tired you know" Harry once again started complaining and Lucia agreed with him, while flying there in this aircraft was bad enough, just walking there on foot seemed to be somewhat more stupid. It was almost half a day of walking there, and there is no way in hell that they'll run there, for when they'll stop to catch their breaths, the only thing they might catch will be a mouthful of bullets from snipers and god knows who else.

"Don't worry! We'll be set down nearby in order to get there. This plan is flawless you know." Jason said with a grin which made the others somewhat more nervous, while Jason's plans were rarely working as he intended, they almost always got them out of the tight spots.

"_It is more like they've got us from the tight spots by pure dumb luck_" Lucia thought, not being far from truth.

* * *

I'm feeling sick again, god how I hate spring! I always feel sick when spring comes and thus the chapters start lacking the humor, spring killed the humor in me!

Answers to readers

-Hideout Writer: It can be used for battle, but it won't be a battle as we know it…

-Yukicat: Go ahead (I do not own any house…)

-N7: I would say 'painful hangover' but then again, is it hangover or just plain headache?

That's all, I know it is short and I'm truly sorry for it, but what can I do? I ran out of time and I feel miserable, no space for jokes here…


	416. Chapter 414 No one's bed scene

Let's see, I have a good mood and I have lots of free time, time to write something funny!

Here we go

* * *

Chapter 414: No one's bed scene.

Jake wanted to know where Rick was, for he seemed to be the only normal person which wanted to relax on days like this, for that reason he went straight into his room, of course after he told Ney'tiri where he was going. Ney'tiri seemed to be okay with that as she was currently sharing her killing methods with other warriors and hunters. Jake therefore went through the airlock and several corridors into Rick's room, when he opened the doors however, he was welcomed only by messy room which was resembling a nuclear bunker after sustaining direct hit from several nukes at once, if there was life in this room, then it died long time ago and the only thing that was left here was a mess and overwhelming sense of chaos. Jake didn't want to waste time by searching for him and so he decided to let someone else search for him.

"Max? Do you know where Rick is?" He asked while pushing the intercom button, after he released it and allowed Max to speak through it.

"Do I look like some sort of search engine for you?" Max asked Jake who just rolled his eyes when he heard that one.

"Yes you do, do you know where he is or not?" Jake asked while pushing the button again.

"Of course I know, I just needed some time to locate him so while you were rolling your eyes, and yes I'm watching you through the cameras, with my awesome skills I managed to trace him to the… " Max was going to tell Jake where Rick was but Jake was a little too trigger-happy and interrupted Max just before he could finish that sentence.

"Can you please just tell me where he is?" Jake asked in almost begging voice, which only made Max more annoyed.

"If you would stop interrupting me, you would already know his exact location you know?" Max said, once again not revealing Rick's location and making Jake hit the wall with his head.

"You're like a goddamn answering machine, no matter how hard I try. I never get the answer I'm looking for!" Jake said, making Max somewhat angry, not only that he was getting tired of not being able to actually tell Jake that Rick was just a few doors away from the current location.

"Jake, I know you're the boss around here with Rick, but now it's time to give orders to you… Shut the f**k up for a moment and let me finally tell you that Rick is five doors away to your right…" Max said to Jake who just mumbled "Now that wasn't so hard was it?" but he was also holding down the intercom button so Max actually heard that.

"You would already be far away from this place if you would just let me finish!" Max said rather angrily.

"Yeah, that's what you said to her last night" and with that Jake started walking toward his destination, making Max grumble angrily about how crazy Jake was, but Jake didn't wait there to listen to the stuff Max had to say to him for he wanted to see Rick and talk about the tomorrow and the plan which they were going to use. Jake half expected that he would be polishing the plans or making plan B or plan C in that matter with scribbled maps all over the tables, to his surprise when he opened the doors without actually knocking, the first thing he saw was Tarya lying across the relatively long bed, a few blankets trying their best to cover her body as she was lying naked in the bed, watching the holovision in front of her. It was kind of unnatural to see Na'vi watching a human movies, but it would certainly be even more weird if she watched some na'vi movies. Rick was however nowhere to be seen.

"_**I see you Olo'eyktan**_" She said while still supporting her head with her hand while watching the show. Jake was however rather speechless, never in his wildest dreams he would imagine na'vi lying in a bed watching some show, so he just stood there, not being able to say a word for a few first moments, after almost thirty seconds later, he managed to ask the obvious question.

"_**I see you Tarya, where is Rick?**_" He asked Tarya who averted her gaze away from the Holovison and she seemed to think about something for a moment. "_If I tell him where Rick is, he will take him from me._" She thought and so much to Rick's and Jake's surprise she answered with

"_**I do not know**_" Jake was surprised slightly less than Rick though. Mostly because he half expected Rick to be under the blankets, but then again, Tarya wasn't the lying kind.

"_**Well, let me know if you find him.**_" Jake said, nodding to Tarya who just looked back at the movie, and as Jake exited, Rick came out of his hiding spot. The hiding spot was exactly where Jake thought he was, under the blankets, savoring the feeling of her soft skin. He wasn't hiding there because he wanted to however, he was covered by blanket the second the doors hissed and started opening. That's the time when he woke up, he was however still half asleep as the conversation went on and so he wasn't capable to do more than just listen to the conversation, the surprise however woke him up completely. When he got out of his hiding place in order to face Tarya again, simply by judging from her smile, he knew exactly why she did that. It was the obvious "I want you only for myself! Kind of smile, or it could be the smile that said "I'm hungry, let's get something delicious", but because they've got here after the breakfast, it wasn't really that possible for her to be hungry.

Rick still asked her the question which was already answered before it was even asked "Why?" he asked and Tarya just stroke his hair and pulled herself c\loser to him, and while it wasn't much space to cover, it still let Rick know that she was more than willing to lie to the Olo'eyktan only to be able to stay longer with Rick. This situation needed no additional words and Rick simply did what Tarya asked him to do by her actions, he kissed her. When he kiss landed however, the doors opened and something metallic entered the room, a loud metallic noise echoed through the room as the object hit the ground from which it bounced and started rolling toward the two lovebirds.

Rick who turned quickly around in order to see who caught them red-handed again reacted pretty quickly when he saw the pineapple like object on the ground. With all his might he pushed Tarya further away from the edge of the bed which offered at least some protection because of its metallic nature. Tarya was surprised at first but when Rick tightly hugged her after pushing her away and cried out "GRENADE!" she knew that she had to cover her head with her arms while trying to survive the explosion which was bound to happen. Rick made extra sure that his backs were covered at least by the blanket, which offered little to no protection, but because of the nature of the situation they were in, it was impossible to cuddle while having Kodiak armor on. The grenade rolled over to the other side of the room before it decided that it was a good time to explode, by that time. Rick already did what was necessary, he was preparing for the explosion and he said his prayer, which consisted of three words.

"I love you" he said before the grenade went off with deafening roar, making the holovision under which it ended explode and with the sheer force push the duo in this rather large room to the wall. The bed gave away under the force and fell under their weight which was combined by the sudden explosion.

"What the f**k was that?" Jake cried out when he turned around, the only thing he saw was that the doors in the room which he recently visited were bending outward as the sound of explosion filled the whole base. Within moments the alarm went off, there was the medical one ringing in the infirmary and in the doctor's rooms, the red alert which signalized an attack aimed at Hell's gate and then there was the third one which was less known one, it was the 'integrity alert' which was rang only when the structural integrity of the base seemed to be compromised and the air from outside could get inside, long story short, when this alarm went off, you better had your exopack ready.

"Explosion in the living quarters, we are under attack!" Came from the loudspeakers placed all over the hell's gate, letting everyone who knew how to speak English know that there seemed to be quite a problem in the base. Athena for example, was spending some time with Teylar and Lucia, along with the rest of the stealth ops team in the hangar. The stealth ops team immediately stopped painting the already painted aircraft and everyone took their weapons.

"_**We're under attack!**_" Lucia yelled in na'vi and Teylar who immediately prepared his bow yelled that too. Thanators were already aware that something was wrong when the sound echoed through the hell's gate.

When Jake tried to get to the room however, he was stopped by doing so with something entering his body on his side. He looked down and saw that a wound appeared on his side out of f**king nowhere and that he was bleeding badly from it. The blood however stained the blade which was used for stabbing him. Before he could even realize that somebody with stealth suit had stabbed him, he was pistol whipped across the face and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Intruder is cloaked, I repeat, the intruder uses stealth suit! Proceed with caution!" Max yelled to the loudspeakers as he saw Jake being stabbed through one of the many cameras. The cameras inside the base however lacked thermovision as it seemed to be rather pointless back when they were building it, who would've expected that there will be animals that could literally be invisible? While this wasn't some animal's doing as Max knew no animals capable of throwing concussion grenades and stabbing people while running through the hell's gate. The inner defenses weren't made to prevent such thing and for that, everyone had to pay.

Jake was lying on the ground unconscious, and the room was on fire as the grenade was indiscriminately choosing who and what will it try to consume.

The stealth ops team was the first one to arrive to the damaged section, followed by doctors in hazard suits. The hazard suits were made so the medics and other personal could reach injured people in both toxic and radioactive environment, not to mention that it was capable of withstanding rather big temperatures.

"Jesus Christ, Harry, Lucia, take care of Jake" Jason ordered to the stealth ops team members. Lucia was a medic so she knew how to treat a wound like that while Harry was a man with no limbs missing and so he was supposed to give Lucia a hand if she needed something which would include heavy lifting or doing something you can't do with a fake leg. Lucia of course wasn't going to order Harry to make a Cossack dance, instead she ordered him to bring the first aid kit from the nearby wall. As this was military installation, it seemed to be mandatory to place fire extinguisher, first aid kit and fire alarm switch in the same place.

While Harry and Lucia were taking care of the wounded and unconscious Jake while the doctors were just getting there. The rest of the stealth ops team were already working on the jammed doors, as the explosion in the room must've had some sort of reason, like thrown grenade, and who would bother throwing a grenade into empty room? As this situation was slowly being resolved, the thanators were getting informed about what kind of threat they were facing by their English speaking na'vi friends. By the time they were however prepared to look for the potential stealth intruder. Miguel was already outside of the base, running happily deeper into the forest where a certain viperwolf awaited him. "_I did it! I killed Jake sully and Rick no one!_" He thought while rushing toward his viperwolvish friend who was promoted to supply officer and was now dragging the dead tapirus to the place where his human leader told him to wait.

* * *

Well, romantic chapter is ruined by a concussion grenade and back stabbing, well I don't think it's called backstabbing when a stealth ops person stabs you while you were facing him but whatever, let's just call it "stabbing people"… seems like the great assault was just an excuse, nobody expected the Miguel to finish the job but he did exactly that… Now that I'm finished with this, let's do the answers to readers one more time

Answers to readers

-N7: With a name like that, I believe you as it was Noble 6 who fell from space all the way to reach and walked it off…

-Hideout writer: I'm no marauder, hell I'm no warrior, I'm the morale officer for the na'vi army!

(I'm also electrician, mechanic, writer and a whacko, oh and I make mean scrambled eggs!)

-HollowNature: Well then, enjoy the story to the fullest as I'll slowly finish it

-Yukidog: You want me to save you? But it is dangerous to go alone (can I get free item to help me in my quest of saving you?)

Well, that's all, tomorrow's chapter will be No one's burial^2… they find the body…

And did you notice that whenever I try to write something funny it ends up not being funny at all?


	417. Chapter 415 No one's funeral2

Well, it's time to show my cards gentlemen! The reason why I started to recently stop posting on weekends is that I have girlfriend, and therefore lots of dates. So, in order to make it somewhat regular, I'll take this weekend off too.

* * *

Chapter 415: No one's funeral^2

Everyone knew that Sundays were usually quite hard days, everyone was slowly preparing for Monday that was going to take place tomorrow, it didn't matter if there was an assault planned on Charybdis or if you simply had to get back to work in offices, Sundays were always somewhat mentally hard. There were however those who had their Sundays harder than the others, for example Jake didn't have to deal with the hangovers like most of the humans had to on Sundays, but he had to deal with the bleeding wound in his side. Usually, you wouldn't get avatar down this easily, but thanks to the size of the wound, or if you wanted, a gaping hole in his body and rather severe blood loss. What was making things even worse was the fact that the doctor was using something which resembled smelling salts, but it smelled worse. If Jake wasn't immediately aware of where he was and what happened, he could've sworn that he fell face first into Thanatorish pile of refuse.

"_It smells like sh*t!_" He thought as he tried to stand up only to be reminded by the pain that he was badly injured, it wasn't only the pain from trying to get up however, but the pressure which Lucia along with the doctors applied on him wasn't exactly comfortable to begin with.

"You need to lie down for a time, you don't want to die, now that we've done so much for keeping you alive, or do you?" Thomas asked somewhat confused Jake who was looking around, there were quite a few na'vi around here, most of them were just wondering how the hell are they going to get rid of fire this big, there was no pond nearby and therefore there was no way to get rid of the fire inside the room. Jake looked at the burning room and said "Tarya is in there!" the sentence hurt like hell to get out of his mouth but he actually managed to say it. When he finished the sentence, he let his head fall backwards and relaxed a little, there was nothing else he could do than try to relax but then again, having a wound like that on one's body wasn't helping in relaxation too much, quite the opposite.

Just when the na'vi were getting hopeless, a flaming figure walked out of the broken doors. It was Jason and Shooty and Gunny, who were holding Tarya's body. Quite a few na'vi jumped back in surprise, they've never seen something as this, not only that there weren't usually fires in the forests as big as this one, but there was also the fact that almost everyone they've seen in the fire was dead or was dying, right now however, three humans managed to escape the death trap and yank Tarya out of the death clutches too, it was amazing to see something like that.

Jason's uniform was on fire, or the sleeve was on fire to be precise, he just quickly dropped his jacket, leaving it on the ground to simply burn. The fire in the hallway managed to finally wake up the fire prevention system and the sprinklers finally awoken, it wasn't really that surprising considering that the fire prevention system was only in the corridors and otherwise fully accessible places, there were none in the personal quarters to allow smokers smoke their cigarettes in peace without them being detected as a source of fire. The na'vi weren't exactly thrilled with the fact that there was an artificial rain in this part of the corridor, but they weren't going to complain, the only one who complained was Thomas who just applied medical powder on Jake's wound only to get it washed off immediately after he just put it there.

"Talk about adding insult to injury, or another injury to injury!" Thomas said while he tried to pull Jake away from the rain as it didn't help Jake's condition at all. When Jason got sure that Tarya was getting appropriate treatment, he and his friends rushed back into the fiery abyss. With a deafening order "Let's go!" his two colleagues ran inside once again, making the na'vi more than curious if they were going to survive another round of playing with fire. The room was filled with smoke and almost everything around here was burning, there weren't almost any furniture in the room, and that little which was there was already burning.

The bed in which they've found Tarya was on fire, the blankets were on fire but mostly, even the storage which was under the bed was on fire, it was noteworthy that the bed which fell apart when the grenade redecorated the room from boring white to flaming red, wasn't your average bunk-bed but rather a normal bed which was meant for officer or for a scientist, or scientific officer or maybe it was Quaritch's own bed, this however didn't really mattered as the room was completely destroyed by now.

the flames were eating what little was left from the explosion and the trio of rescuers had a hard time trying to find anyone else inside, little did they know that Rick was also inside. While Jake knew that only Tarya was inside, Jason's gut feeling told him that there must be Rick nearby, for Tarya never went anywhere without him, and so he searched for Rick who simply must've been here somewhere, he could've been anywhere however, and he could be in any state. He might've been hit in the head by the grenade which exploded, he even might've been holding the grenade or trying to show some sort of trick with it when it exploded. Yet there were no blood stains on the walls which meant that he must've been somewhere around here, but every second they've spent in this burning inferno, the more they've suffered. The fire extinguisher was already depleted and was lying on the floor as it was now completely useless.

"He's here!" Gunny cried out as he once again checked the bed, there in the burning bed sheets and blankets laid a motionless body. Gunny quickly picked him up and the others helped him and within a few moments they've ran out of the room. Surprising the na'vi once again as they've thought that the rescue team was done for. They weren't far from the truth as the three rescuers managed to barely carry Rick out of the room and then they've promptly collapsed right in front of the flaming doors.

"Oh god, more of them!" Thomas said, pointing toward the newest batch of injured humans. The batch consisted of rescue team along with Rick. Jake immediately lost the undivided attention of the medic and almost all doctors as they've rushed to help those who needed their help more than he did. Although his wounds were also quite severe, they weren't as grave as for example Rick's. Rick seemed to be mostly okay, save for the several red spots on his body, those spots marked just where the blankets burned through and where was he burned. The stealth ops rescue team wasn't really that much injured, just badly dehydrated from staying in the room which was on fire for this long.

Tarya was already getting taken care of as the doctors tried to treat her wounds which ranged from burns to one broken bone in her leg. It just proved how strong the explosion was, as the na'vi bones were rather hard and almost unbreakable, it was only thanks to the awkward angle and the sheer force of the explosion that her calf bone in her right leg got broken. The doctor wasn't going to take care of that right now however, he had more important things to do with Tarya than fixing her leg which wasn't really that life threatening, but for example the cuts from the fragments of the grenade and fragments of pretty much everything else were quite life threatening indeed.

The doctor spent almost five minutes getting rid of the larger parts which were embedded in her side for example. Rick was also full of cuts and burns, but the doctors had it slightly harder with him as he was partially covered by a blanket which was still burning in some places, getting rid of the blanket was hard, but forcing Rick to breathe again was even harder. Tarya was already breathing but Rick's body stubbornly refused to allow the air from around here to enter his lungs as the doctor tried to force his body to start working again, the CPR wasn't working and Rick still remained motionless. The na'vi were watching as Rick slowly started to get whiter and whiter even though his face was otherwise black thanks to the smoke and ashes which were floating all over the place.

"Come on, don't die on me!" The doctor said as he once again tried to bring Rick back to life, this time he even got assistance from the others who were already partially or completely done with treating the wounds of the others.

This whole thing happened almost four hours ago, the fire got extinguished, the stealth ops team was mostly okay and Jake was covered in bandages almost from head to toe, even though he just got stabbed once and pistol whipped, he seemed to have rather ridiculous amount of cloth on him, as if he tried to get intimate with Mrs. chainsaw and her sister Mrs. Barbed Wire. When Tarya stood next to him, she wondered if he also got attacked by a fragmentation grenade, when he told her that the doctors patched him up this way just because they've seen it fit, she just nodded.

She wasn't really that surprised considering just how much cloth was she now wearing, considering the fact that she got out of the burning room completely naked, she felt strange wearing this much cloth. Not only that she has been bandaged all over her body, but she was also wearing avatar sized medical gown on which the doctors insisted. They were saying something about it making their work much easier. Although she didn't know how it could make things easier for them, the doctors knew that it was better for her to cover her woman parts as they were basically the same parts as humans had, with only difference that they were slightly larger and blue tinted.

On the courtyard however, there seemed to be rather grim event going on. The recently bandaged stealth ops team was carrying a casket through the corridor made by na'vi on the left and thanators on the right. The casket was being carried right next to the wrecked aircraft which was still embedded in the ground. Max, who wasn't present personally, was watching the whole thing through the camera, playing funeral song through the loudspeakers. The hole was already dug up and the only thing that needed to be done was putting the casket into the ground. Without many words, the coffin was set there and then people gathered in front of the hole and said what they thought was the best. Tarya didn't want to attend the funeral, Jake didn't want to do it either as they've both knew that Rick wasn't that easily defeated and that going to his funeral would only make him laugh if he learned that they've went there.

"He was a good man, and he will be missed!" Jason said the final words and then the casket was slowly being buried into the ground.

Miguel who watched this from a tree over the fence while being invisible was now one hundred percent sure that Rick was dead and Jake was too as he didn't attend to Rick's funeral either…

"_Alright, time to go home!_" He thought, looking at the viperwolf who was waiting on him under the tree.

"_Along with you my friend._"

* * *

Yep, here you go, I promised that this chapter will be called funeral^2 and I delivered!

Answers to readers

-Hollownature: That's what I wanted to hear

-Yukidog: *Skreetz obtained magical sword of cat slaying*

-Hideout writer: Whipped Thanatorish ass… I want to see that!

-Na'viRabbit: Alright, thanks! *Skreetz obtained the gun, Skreetz attacks the cat using weapon as the bat*

-N7: Too hardcore eh? I knew it!

That's all!


	418. Chapter 416 No one's rest and peace

Here we go again, chapter four hundred and sixteen, quite a high number in my humble opinion. Well, without further delays, let's get back to story…

* * *

Chapter 416: No one's rest and peace

The funeral was done and Miguel was speeding toward the hell's gate, his viperwolvish friend barely managing to keep close to him, although it was relatively easy for a six legged viperwolf to keep up with two legged human, it was hard to keep up with a human who was full of energy and joy, and he kept on repeating the same thing.

"I did it, I can go and say 'mission accomplished'" Miguel cheered whenever he got chance and after cheering a little he continued with his sprint through the forest. Then he suddenly stopped after he realized that there was something really wrong with his plan. His plan of running back to Charybdis had only few minor flaws, by few he actually counted six. The first one was that his whole squad got wiped out during initial attack, which meant that even if he returns with 'mission accomplished' he might still end up with 'congratulations, job well done, but we're all out of stealth ops teams, so you'll be helping out in the kitchen' kind of deal. The second problem was that thanks to this incident, he might be looked upon as a traitor, and because he was already registered as 'K.I.A' by the RDA which was more than highly probable, he might be shot after debrief.

The third and the most important thing is that there might be no Charybdis to begin with, it might've just sailed away and left him to rot there, the fourth problem was that his suit was recording the whole thing and while he did nothing wrong after the whole wiping out of his squad, he disregarded an order before the whole mission and that was treason, and treason was punishable by death, that's right, there was no fine for betraying yourself, otherwise everyone would be doing it all the time. "_I can see how the world would work like that… Hey, you betrayed your own country… that's going to cost you dearly, you're going to pay fifty dollars!_" And even though it was absurd, it would certainly solve one problem for him. Then there was the sixth problem was his new friend. He wasn't sure how will he react to the Charybdis and its inhabitants, or how will the inhabitants react to him.

The best case scenario included the two of them forming the K-9 unit consisting of humans and viperwolves. The worst case scenario included Miguel in tears, eating a viperwolf steak. When Miguel looked at his companion, the companion looked at him with almost scared expression in his eyes. It was obvious that the viperwolf knew that Miguel was thinking about him and that things might not go well. Knowing well the fact that his life was in danger, he decided to show at least some affection toward the human who was leading him by walking over to him and leaning against him. A sign of trust! A sign that even the human could understand as he patted his backs. Together then, they've started running toward the Charybdis, this time however it was much slower than before, mostly because Miguel was thinking about things he was going to do if things would get this nasty.

He didn't come up with any plan when he finally caught a glimpse of the Charybdis which was still standing where he left it, with a few differences. The most noticeable thing around here was the sudden change in terrain, there were holes at the shore and it looked like somebody was shooting there with smaller air to air cannons or were shooting rockets or something, still it looked like a battle already took place, which wasn't making Miguel less nervous than he was before, in fact he was even more nervous which was proven only by his slower approach to the gate leading inside the Charybdis, the viperwolf seemed to be even more hesitant than the human, considering that this was the first time he had to deal with something this big, it was understandable, but he proved once again just how loyal he really was by following the Miguel inside. When he first set a foot inside, he was welcomed rather warmly, truth to be told he was almost coming in hot as there were already several guns pointed at him, and some of them were aiming at the viperwolf who was however heroically hiding between his legs.

"What's going on guys? Something happened while I was gone? Did they outlaw stealth operatives or something?" Miguel asked, managing to maintain his composure even though there were dozens of guns aimed at him and should he even try to make a sudden movement, he would be shot and his mutt would get shot in the head too. While it wasn't obligatory to explain what has happened, one of the guys who were holding the guns near his head decided to bring him up to the speed.

"The stealth ops team, don't know if it was yours or not, blown the airlock after shooting almost everyone before retreating, we've managed to kill them when they were outside but still, you did nothing to deserve better treatment than them" He said but that's when Miguel removed his helmet, or at least the removable part which didn't need to be there in order to keep the air filter running. It was noteworthy that the viperwolf was nervously looking from side to side as he was now surrounded by almost ridiculous amount of humans there.

He however knew that they weren't exactly the most friendly fellows around here, but judging from what his human could do to his former pack, then there was no reason for even attempting to struggle would be pointless and just result in rather painful death. Keeping that in mind, he just looked around and wondered if he was going to survive it and if they were going to have to bite and shoot their way out of here. Thoughts like "_Maybe he got lost_" were racing through the viperwolf's mind. Little did he know that his leader was already negotiating the meeting with the commodore after he learned that the captain who sent him on the mission was dead for quite some time. "_So much for mission accomplished, the captain has died in there… Well, tough luck, rot in hell you bastard!_" Miguel thought while remembering the good old captain who managed to get them the most dangerous missions and this time he even managed to kill almost the whole team with that questionable order.

"Commodore? We've caught a stealth operative, he gave us the name 'Miguel' and he is here for debrief." One of the men said to the commodore over the intercom. The commodore was of course interested in meeting another stealth operative, mostly because this one seemed to be unaware of the actions of those who died here before him.

"Tie him up and bring him here." The commodore ordered and was about to get ready for meeting the visitor, but there was an addendum which was making the whole thing even more complicated than before.

"Uh sir, he seems to have a friend with him…" The soldier was about to continue but Commodore seemed to be rather agitated by this addendum

"Bring them both here…" Commodore said with an extra emphasis on the word 'both'

"But it's a viperwolf" The soldier said, making Commodore pause for a second, making him wonder if he really misheard that or if the soldier really said viperwolf.

"Did you say viperwolf?" Commodore asked after a few moments, and the soldier once again confirmed that Commodore's ears were working quite well. He however also proved that while being on Pandora, one should expect almost everything from everyone.

"Put them in the cellblock C, one solitary cell for both of them, I'll talk to them there." Commodore said and after the soldier answered with "Sir Yes sir", the intercom went silent.

The soldier went back to the stealth operative who was standing there with his hands behind his head.

"You're lucky, commodore will talk to you, after we put you into cell." The soldier said with a grin.

"Of course, he would accept you in his office, but then again, your wife seems to be rather scary, so solitary cell it is going to be. Ready to go? " The soldier asked, not actually waiting for Miguel's response as he handcuffed him and pushed him forward. Miguel was already prepared for this treatment but the pushing was little over the top, making him almost fell over his 'wife' as the soldier called the viperwolf who seemed to know what is going on and silently walked beside him.

"…That's funny, a lone stealth operative with a wolf…" Somebody said, making his friend laugh at the hidden meaning of that sentence. It was then when the viperwolf turned around and snarled a little while continuing forward.

"I think he understood what you've just said, I would watch your butt, Postman" The guy who just laughed with this Mr. Postman, chuckled again at the irony of Postman being bitten in the near future mostly for doing bad jokes. In a few moments everyone passed through the airlock and into the base, the small escort was leading them through the known corridors which seemed like they've seen a lot of fighting just recently, and that wasn't too far away from the truth.

"What do you want to tell commodore anyway?" The soldier called Postman asked, making Miguel turn around and smile.

"You'll know soon enough, if commodore decides to let you guys know." And with that, Miguel along with his wife entered the cellblock where they were issued a cell. Although viperwolf walked in there rather reluctantly, Miguel knew that things like that were bound to happen if some stealth ops team decides to go on a rampage and then promptly gets killed. Then again, he wasn't some rogue stealth operative, he was a stealth operative who got rid of Rick No one and Jake Sully in one surprise attack!

"_**I can't believe we've just buried him**_" Tarya said to Jake while they were both entering the infirmary. Tarya was being supported by Jake as there were no means of getting a wheelchair this big for her. Jake who just got bandaged and his wounds covered in liquids of unknown origins

"_**Well, he wanted to get buried, remember?**_" Jake reminded Tarya what Rick told them. That he must be buried right next to the crashed aircraft, he told them when he woke up after the resuscitation and before he got transported here into the infirmary.

"_**That's right, whoever tried to kill me, must think that I'm dead!**_" Rick said from the bed where he lied now, he wasn't burned too much, what saved him was the storage under the bed where he was partially protected from the raging fire in the room.

"_**It reminded me of how we had to bury you back then**_" Tarya said while sitting on the bed where Rick was lying.

"_**I promise you that you won't have to bury me, or my real body ever again, I'm not making any promises about empty coffins like the one lying next to the crashed Samson though…**_" Rick said, smiling slightly

* * *

Yeah, Rick isn't dead, but everyone else thinks he is dead, Miguel is back in action and eywa knows how will he try to lead the assault now that he is in the bed and monday is tomorrow (in the story, tomorrow is saturday ;) )

Answers to readers

-Yukidog: Who said anything about beating my cat to death? I just played baseball with her, she was the pitcher

-Hideout writer: *looks around for the file* oh here is the backup *loads the backup*

-bijuui9: Don't worry, Rick didn't die, IT WAS A TRAP!  
-Na'viRabbit: That's why you aren't taking care of the na'vi who are in dire need of medical attention.

Yeah, so, see you on Monday


	419. Chapter 417 No one gets grounded

Ya can't kill this story, this story will live on!

* * *

Chapter 417: No one gets grounded

"What the hell do you mean I cannot fight tomorrow?" Rick asked the doctor who was too tired to deal with this right now.

"Why can't you be like every other soldier I had in here? Instead of begging me to allow you to stay here for a week longer, you try to convince me that you want out of here sooner?" The doctor said while rubbing his eyes. Rick was obviously a huge pain in the nether region, but what was really important, he caught the doctor with his pants down, not literally of course. The doctors were schooled on how to take care of the 'forever patients' who just wanted to stay there forever or who managed to get injured on every occasion, they weren't however schooled about how to keep them in beds, and they wouldn't even need it if things didn't turn out as they did.

No sane soldier would want to return to active duty while being on Pandora, it was much safer to stay in the infirmary and collect the insanely high wages while being bothered only by the bogeys on their fingers as there was nothing else to do than to pick your nose in the first place. Still it was easier to get rid of boogey than getting rid of the wild thanators who were actively trying to make you paraplegic by chewing your legs and waist.

"But I planned that assault, there is no way I would live through skipping it. It's like a wild birthday party which I've planned! I can't just say 'sorry, I'm sick, come tomorrow!'" Rick tried to put a valid argument forward but doctor was too busy scanning his whole body with his rather old thing which was known to human: His eyes. The burns on his body weren't that bad, but it would certainly end up with him lying in pain after first attempt to kick the doors open or after the recoiling shotgun hits his shoulder.

They would however heal completely in a day or two thanks to the modern medicine and then there were a painkillers which would allow him to feel only fragment of the pain which he would feel while trying to move around. Still, even when the pain is gone, there is a high probability of him managing to get his wounds caused by fragments of various origins open again. Then again, Rick was like a child who wanted a candy, and if he doesn't get that candy, the hell's gate will be as its name suggests: Hell. For that reason the doctor decided to act more like a parent than as doctor and said what Rick wanted to know.

"Alright, I'll let you out of here, but under one condition." The doctor said and Rick at doc in a way that suggested that he'll try to find a way how to comply with those rules, or he'll try to bend those rules in a way that will make them suit him better.

"You won't go out there on foot. You'll take an AMP… Without him, you'll be risking more than just a few more scars, you can die out there you know" The doctor said while holding his index finger in order to put emphasis on his point. Rick who however knew better than that, just nodded. It didn't matter that the AMP's had recoil simulators which were made in order to let the pilot know from which side the hit came or where is something pushing them. Therefore it might be even more stressing than the doctor suggested in the first place which was proving to be rather dangerous.

"Alright, I'll pilot the damn thing." He said, making the doctor nod in acknowledgement. Rick however wanted to get out of the infirmary right now as it seemed to be rather boring here, the doctor however decided to crush all his hopes with a single sentence.

"I'll let you out of here tomorrow morning then. " The doctor said with something that resembled an insidious smile on his face.

"But doc! How about letting me off the hook today?" Rick asked but the doctor seemed to be well informed about the plans which Rick didn't even start making.

"Let me tell you a few important things then, first: As a medical personal in this question, I outrank you, second: You try to do something I do not approve of, there is a high probability of dying, and third: Having a wild passionate sex with a three meters tall sexy girl with a tail isn't going to make your burns heal more. Unless you want to see her only to get a boner, in that case I will call her here for medical purpose." The doctor said in rather serious way, but what surprised Rick the most was the probability of having some medical reasons for having an erection. He therefore tried to put the question as philosophically and mysteriously as he possibly could at the moment

"What?" He asked with confused expression which just proved how lost he was in this conversation.

"Your blanket won't stick to your burns…"The doctor said, proving just how old his jokes were.

"Alright, I'll go tomorrow, just stop with these bad jokes" Rick finally surrendered, putting his burned hand on his mostly intact face.

Meanwhile on the Charybdis, the rumor about Rick No one, the infamous human with sick mind which was responsible for all the missing and dead soldiers, being dead proved to be rather morale restoring, or at least for those who weren't sympathizing with him: The Jolly Rogers. Those guys along with Peter were somewhat crushed to hear that. The only person that managed to gather all the forces and was prepared to send all those who will surrender home was dead, and so the chance that surrendering will help was lowered drastically.

Then there was this suggestion that there won't have to be any uprising at all in order to increase the probability of survival, even though it would mean staying with the RDA. Peter who was taking this however rather personally insisted that there will be no disbanding of the revolutionary force, as this might be just a rumor to make the rebels, who were however still a secret and just a rumor themselves, to lose their morale for what could possibly affect your morale more severely than hearing that the greatest rebel along with his native friend have met a rather tragic end. Peter saw through this plot, or at least he wished that this was just a plot to undermine their morale. So at the latest emergency meeting which was called in order to let the Jolly Rogers know what is going on, he decided to have a speech to the rebels which obviously really needed it.

He was walking down the corridor while he was planning on how this speech will end, and he really wanted to make this speech as spicy as he possibly could, he even took a break from brewing all that stuff for tomorrow, he was making it somewhat strong and didn't forget to put the rest of the sedatives he had into the randomly picked bottles , which meant that those who wouldn't be able to aim or even fly will have a small chance that they'll fall asleep, which would be the most effective way to get rid of the air force as they would start falling from the sky like apples from trees in autumn.

Right now however, he didn't have time to think about it as he was already in place. He kicked open the doors and was ready to start his speech when he noticed something out of ordinary, not only that the storage room in which they were usually meeting was at least 12 times smaller, but it had a bed and two surprised soldiers cuddling together. At first Peter was horrified to see what two soldiers were doing as he found those two guys in embrace while only partially being covered by the blanket which offered little to none resistance to Peter's horrifying imagination. At first he was going to apologize for breaking in here but he was far too horrified to even attempt to do something about it. The soldiers who were the first ones to stop being so shocked looked at him as he just stood there with his eyes opened widely as he was still looking at them.

"What? You can't join!" One of them said, hugging the other one even closer.

"I don't want to join!" Peter said while grabbing the door handle and slamming the doors behind him as he realized that while he was thinking so intensively about what the hell is he going to say at the meeting, that he must've took a bad turn somewhere, for he has ended up in the barracks, or quarters if you wanted to call it that way. It was just like the barracks with the only difference that there were walls between the beds otherwise it shared the standard barracks characteristics as there was one big room with toilets and showers and there wasn't much space in your room. Luckily Peter wasn't living in those, as he and the other higher ranking soldiers were given their private quarters which were slightly bigger and included toilets, which was rather luxurious when you think about it.

Peter hastily returned to the crossroads where he took a bad turn and continued toward the storage room where everyone was already waiting for him, with the same intro, he kicked open the doors which made everyone fall silent, and it also made his leg hurt a lot as the metallic doors weren't made in a way that would allow kicking them open in the first place.

"It is a plot against us!" He began rather broadly, luckily for him everyone was here in order to hear what he had to say about the fact that the most famous rebel in the history of Pandora was dead, otherwise everyone would just take him for a raving lunatic.

"Rick No one has cheated death many times: he survived the wounds which would've been otherwise lethal to anyone else. He even got himself buried once only to crawl out of his grave..." While Peter didn't plan to begin like this it seemed like the people were already thinking about him being slightly drunk, but that didn't matter as most of the guys around here were either alcoholics or people who wanted to go home, and while there were quite a few of those who wanted to go home, there were much more of those who wanted more booze.

"I say it is a trick to tempt us into returning to our work as the slaves, that's right, slaves. They promised us wealth if we survive, yet those of you who are here know that if we do not get out of here, we'll never see our hard earned money, if those bastards really bothered with getting our money on our accounts!" Peter said, still being haunted by the image of two soldiers cuddling in totally non-hetero way.

"Do not let them discourage you, for that is what they want, yet they will learn how hard can we strike, be prepared my friends as tomorrow, we'll be waiting for the flag." Peter said rather mysteriously, still not revealing what kind of signal is he going to use. He however already told them that when they see someone wearing the Jolly Roger flag on their backs, then it is time to put one on them too and to start the party.

"_And I promise Rick, even if you might be on the other side, this party will be the best you've ever seen!_"

* * *

Yes, this party will rock! Yet there still are few more hours of preparations to be done….

Oh yes, and there is a small probability of me not being able to write a chapter tomorrow (about 10% which covers the chances of me dying horribly in a horrible car accident, yay!)

Answers to readers

-Yukidog: I knew it!

-HollowNature: Nope, I didn't catch the DBZ reference, at all. Anyway, there is more death in the following chapters, so STAY TUNED! (I missed saying that one)

STAY tuned & Read & Review & whatever I used to say down here.

(I did this for the lulz)


	420. Chapter 418 No one's lost flag

While I was rubbing my chin, I realized two things. First: I do not want to shave that facial hair, ever… and second, there is a curious lack of chapter today… let's fix that!

* * *

Chapter 418: No one's lost flag

"Where the hell is the flag?" Rick asked Jake who just shrugged, there seemed to be an awful lack of Jolly Roger flag which was supposed to be the signal tomorrow, and that would be an awful thing considering that it was the signal flag. Rick couldn't even help Jake search it as he was almost tied to the bed.

"I've looked in your room, it's nowhere to be found!" Jake said with rather exasperated look on his face. It was almost eight in the evening and he was planning to get some beauty sleep before the whole assault takes place, then again, he wouldn't get any beauty sleep before the final plans are laid out. Sure, their plan was rather simple. Storm the front after the sabotage is done, that wouldn't work for the thanators however as they needed to get inside in order to cause havoc, there was this problem with getting on board of the Charybdis.

There was a plan boiling in Rick's mind however, a plan which consisted of rather unorthodox method in order to get on top of the flight deck which was several stories high. This rather unorthodox method was going to get used in order to get Rick there too, and it would include a lot of heavy machinery, some apologizing to Eywa and making a silly contraption which might not even work. All this will need to be done tomorrow morning as the fight is already scheduled.

"We'll need some other flag to give the signal!" Rick insisted and Jake immediately realized that there were no flags of Jolly rogers in the base, there couldn't be as there were several factors preventing them from just appearing there. First reason was obvious lack of captains with wooden legs and parrots and other pirate stuff, second reason was that even though there were no real pirates, the software pirates were forced to retire here as ther was literally no connection to other networks, so the games were limited to what they've brought here and to what they could program, the latter games included chess and card games which were easily programmable, but the real games like 'bomb raider' or 'Command & Rock them' series were like a pearl and it was more rare to find a game like that than finding a real pearl.

It however didn't matter as this was not the time for games, the na'vi already knew that and so they were finishing their hunt on the plants which were used to make a war paint, a pain t which would allow them to recognize friend from foe, and also to add them so much needed strength. Thanators weren't getting prepared at all, they knew that tomorrow will be a lot of fighting and that they were prohibited from harming na'vi and certain humans who would be wearing special clothes. The clothes with a certain design on their backs: A skull with crossed legs or something like that. Just like Rick told Alpha, Alpha said to his brethren: 'You will know when you see them' and that was it.

The Thanators were however slowly getting curious about the na'vi gathering so much paint, and not only that but they were already preparing it for applying and even applied it to the AMP which was already known that it will be used by Rick in the upcoming battle, or at least Jake and Ney'tiri knew that Rick is going to use it. It was obvious that he really liked that AMP as he wouldn't otherwise bother with even walking out with this MK-4 6450 gas turbine engine. If they didn't know any better, they would think that it was stolen from museum, well, except for the armament upgrades which were making it more dangerous than ever before, but then again, there was a huge chance that its engine will fail as it failed so many times before. As the three na'vi were prepared to start painting it with the white and red colors, a bunch of stealth operatives suddenly marched out of the hell's gate carrying almost ridiculous amount of paint in their hands and they've effectively blocked the three advancing na'vi with their speed. As the AMP was reached by the stealth operatives followed by Alexandra first.

"So you say that when he makes the 'Devil horns' gesture, it will fire the guns?" Jason asked once again for confirmation. He and the rest of the stealth operatives who were found just 'Dehydrated' after the whole rescue mission were already on feet again as they suffered only minor injuries such as the bruise around Shooty's face as he landed face first on the floor and thus making the exopack hurt his face a little.

"Yes, it was quite hard to rewire everything in order to make that the trigger gesture." Alexandra almost seemed to boast. Jason was indeed surprised by Alexandra's ability to make miracles around machines, of course given enough time and spare parts. That was also the main reason why there were only a few spare parts in the storage room, as while she could make miracles, she was a material junkie as it seemed somewhat impossible to fix one AMP from two AMP wrecks without leaving anything behind, not even one screw could've been seen left behind, it was like she could dismantle the whole thing on atomic level and then create the parts which she needed. Truth was of course slightly different, nobody ever found the parts which she didn't use as nobody really seemed interested in entering the storage room number 33, whose doors were also hidden behind the parked hell truck. Then again, the doors would've been really hard to open in the first place as the junk seemed to just pile up in there.

"So it seems only natural that we make it more metal!" Jason said with a spark appearing in his eyes. The rest of the team seemed to barely get what message he wanted to convey, Harry for example didn't get it, at all.

"How do you want to make an AMP made out of metal even more metal?" He asked while Jason gave him an amused look. "By painting it to the black, making some upside down crosses and few flaming pentagrams, can you draw a guitar on the back of it?" Jason asked, making Harry realize just what kind of job did he just once again picked and face-palmed, only this time it wasn't a facepalm but a mask-palm, and with his hand covered in paint nonetheless, making rather tribal hand design on his face which would definitely look better in red and bigger and on the AMP.

"That's it, you are genius Harry!" Jason said, making the rest of the team laugh and Harry grumble some more as he realized that they were laughing at him while Jason tried to praise him for ruining his exopack. The latter was much more annoying than the first one in his opinion however.

"_**Are you going to paint it?**_" The na'vi who seemed to be confused about the stealth squad just walking in there with the paint and now just standing there, talking like there was no tomorrow.

"_**I hope so, Jason wants to paint it to make it scary and respectable**_" Lucia answered, not really needing to get the others into that conversation as it might end up badly while talking about it.

"Hurry up guys, we have only a few more minutes of sunlight and then we're going to work with artificial lightning, so let's get to work!" Jason said and started spraying the AMP with the black spray. It would however take far too long paint it whole, and so they really had to hurry.

"_**We could use some help**_" Tarya muttered to the last three na'vi in the courtyard who were there, watching the humans paint their war paint on Rick's AMP. It was mandatory to see it as those three painting na'vi were those responsible for telling everyone else who was with them and so they had to remember most of the ornaments and designs. This time it was however easy: Every na'vi was with them, every thanator was with them, every ikran was with them and so there were only a few humans along with their few aircrafts and land vehicles which were supposed to get painted. There were however few humans who couldn't get any markings on their suits however, as the stealth operatives were unable to enter the said stealth if their suits were covered in paint which would make the whole stealth thing less effective, which was also highly unacceptable for the stealth squad which was, as its name suggested, supposed to be stealthy. The na'vi who were however watching until now realized that this mumbling was really just a discrete call for help and so the help which she wanted, she will also receive. Within a few moments, two out of three na'vi were helping with the top of the AMP, as they knew exactly what kind of scary face did they want to paint on the top of the said AMP.

Meanwhile Jake was finishing his substitute for the pirate flag which he made out of few bed sheets and several other parts. When he was finished, he realized that there won't be much planning involved today as the today was slowly becoming tomorrow, only one hour left in the Sunday and the Monday, the day M, will come. The great battle will be nothing compared to this, two huge armies will clash together in their struggle for dominance over this moon. This was going to be a fight to the death as the only acceptable outcome for the RDA was the complete elimination of the na'vi, the Thanators and pretty much everything else which proved to be at least a little threatening to their mining operations. Considering however the state of the mining equipment, the RDA would also need to get rid of their own workers as they were often making bad decisions which usually cost the RDA a new drill, a few spare parts and other things. It was however understandable, as the Pandora proved to be more than just a little different planet. It proved to be rather aggressive environment where everything seemed to be altered, be it the way the ground crumbled, the way the creatures crawled or the creatures flied.

"_For that reason, we need to get rid of them… they are threatening our way of life_" Jake thought, not realizing that he also has been threatening to the way of life of the normal na'vi, this time however, there was no contact between the RDA and the na'vi like he and the Omaticaya tribe had before he became one of the people.

"Well, this will have to do." Jake said, looking at the masterpiece he just created. The flag seemed to be perfect for what they needed to do and so the only thing that needed to be done was folding it neatly and then leaving it on the table before Jake could retire. "_It's been a hard day, and even harder one is in front of us._"

* * *

Chapter done, and I'm done too. I officially ran out of ideas well, the good ones.

Answers to readers:

-Hideout writer: I'm curious, tell me…

-Forgotten shock trooper: Aye, me parrot concurs!

-TheG0dDameB0ss: good job, have a rest! You have earned it

-Yukidog: That's a proof of what we all know: The story is coming to an end.


	421. Chapter 419 No one's early morning

I can feel the tension in the air, we have the challenger Rick in the right corner while our champion, commodore Jeremiah is in the left corner, the fight will take place in the 'Charybdis' scenario. Good luck and remember: No thermonuclear weapons allowed!

* * *

Chapter 419: No one's early morning

The morning was here, and Rick was the first one to wake up, he woke up rather early in the morning however, it was just three o clock in the morning and he was already full of energy, it was caused by having to lie down in the infirmary for all day long, his burns weren't hurting at all right now and so he decided to get up, the pain was also woken up by this sudden movement and he quickly found himself forcing his mind not to move his arm which was immediately prepared to clench the wound, which would however result in rather painful response which might or might not have been followed by ripping the wounds open again.

The pain was however kind of numb as he wasn't fully woken up yet, he decided to use this to his advantage as he was able to move over to the table where was a message for him along with the pill. He was tempted to eat it first but then again, there was a message with it so he decided to read it first, and because he was still kind of numb, he decided to read it out loud.

"Dear Rick, if you are reading this, you have surpassed my expectations already, this pill is a powerful laxative, the painkillers are in the drawer… and if you are reading after eating the pill, then you should know that I've locked the toilet in the infirmary, so you better hurry!" When Rick finished reading that, he looked at the pill which was there and played with the idea of throwing it into doc's morning coffee, but then again, the doctor must've expected some sort of that payback. So he just let it lie there. When he opened the drawer however, there was another message waiting for him.

"Got you, this is another message but you can count this one as a clue as this will lead you straight to the pill you are looking for, I just needed to write another note to tell you how utterly annoying you were yesterday, that's all. The pill is in the box under your bed." Rick finished reading the second message and felt that the pain was slowly getting more intense with every passing second. The sleepiness could fight off the pain only for so much long. Rick grunted and rolled his eyes as he slowly started walking toward the bed, bending over in order to see under the bed was the last straw of what he could do, luckily for him, the room was lit in the dim light which allowed him to see even in the darkest corners of the room, and one of the darker ones was right under the bed. While Rick's body was slowly being tortured by the pain, he pulled out the box and placed it on the bed where he promptly searched for the opening mechanism and opened the said box, to his dismay, the box contained yet another message for him.

"Alright alright, so I lied, twice. The pill is not in here and the laxative pill is the real pill, I swear!" Rick read the message silently as the hate was slowly filling him up. "_Sure, I might not be the person you can easily get rid of but this was just cruel!_" Rick thought while walking over to the pill, but before he even touched it, he looked around for more traps, as this might be the last chance he gets before he eats the pill with questionable effects. He however found nothing else worth mentioning and so he just picked up the pill as the pain was slowly getting to him, delivering the pill to his mouth was a piece of cake and so he just had to swallow it and go on his business, he was however careful as to always use the corridors which had working toilets close by, just in case the last thing was another joke.

Rick however started to feel better around the fourth hour in the morning and by that time he was already done with polishing the weapon he was going to take inside the AMP should the need arise, he was however thinking small, so it wasn't M60 which he would rather have at his side but which was too heavy for him in this state, instead he had to take much smaller weapon, he took the shotgun, but not the automated variant which was roughly as heavy as the normal M60 without magazine. It took some searching but eventually he found the pump action shotgun. It was almost ironic that he found it attached to the lower side of the table in the armory, or rather in the armory keeper's office.

He had it along with several packages of ammo. He checked out every possible part of the shotgun which might fail and made sure that the gun was properly oiled and fully assembled before he started carrying it toward the hangars, it took another hour for him to cover the distance between armory and hangars, even though the distance between them was barely seventy meters, maybe it was thanks to the fact that Rick decided to go there through cafeteria where he decided to get a cup of coffee. "_Nothing wakes you up in the morning like a good cup of coffee!_" Rick thought as he was drinking the horrible tasting coffee from the good cup. "_Although it's more like a good cup with coffee than the good cup of coffee. _" He thought as he looked at the cup which was still mostly filled with the fluid resembling coffee with viscosity, there were no doubts that it wasn't even supposed to resemble coffee with the taste, yet it still woke you up in the morning.

"..._Or kill you in the morning…What is he doing here?_" Rick asked himself when he spotted a certain somebody lying on the bench, sleeping. Rick came closer to Smokey to see if it really was him, and indeed it was him sleeping there like there was no tomorrow. He was already lying in his own pool of drool, the pool of his drool was so big that there was almost a constant waterfall from the bench down to the ground which meant that he was sleeping there for quite some time and judging by his shallow breath, he already decided to get back to his weed.

Rick didn't really judge from the shallow breath however, he judged that by simply looking at the partially burnt smoke which was lying in the pool of drool. "_It's good to see that not everything changes…_" Rick thought while finishing his vile tasting coffee in order to get the good cup clean, after that he went straight to the hangar, or at least he wanted to go straight to the hangar to finally drop his shotgun there when he realized that he left it at cafeteria to where he promptly returned, and from where he headed to his quarters in order to get the signal flag made by Jake which he also forgot there. After he collected all the necessary things and after kissing Tarya who was sleeping in the makeshift bed there.

He finally got to the hangars, of course going through the inner airlock which was once again repaired so the noise made by the airlock wasn't enough to wake the thanators fully. Those who registered the sound just adjusted a little. It was a side effect of living in the hell's gate for quite some time: You get used to the sounds the base makes no matter what, if you by some chance never get used to that, then there was a high probability that you will never be able to sleep again in here as there was a huge variety of sounds the base emitted, ranging from the humming of the ventilators which were using the outside air for cooling the inner factories of the base, or in emergency cases even to fill the huge filters which then filtered the air and distributed it along the base.

It was however an emergency system which didn't usually work in that way as it was built in order to prevent massive casualties when the base looses for some reason the breathable air, the filters get ready to pump the human air back to the system once the breach gets sealed and the base becomes airtight again. "_And now for the hard part, do not wake the kittens and prepare for the leave!_" He thought as he walked through the hangar full of sleeping kittens which were bigger than the aircrafts stationed there or the AMPs which were parked near them. Rick however was heading toward one particular AMP. The one which was modified to be even less reliable but more dangerous, yet there seemed to be a problem because the modified AMP wasn't where he left it. It wasn't in the hangars!

"_Dude, where is my AMP?_" Rick asked himself, luckily without saying anything out loud as it would prove to be rather difficult to deal with the woken up thanators who wouldn't be exactly happy about being woken up. Instead he decided to see where the hell was his AMP, it couldn't be too far away as he didn't hear the engine start while he was in the bed. When he exited the hangar in search of his AMP he gasped and dropped the shotgun along with the flag when he saw it. It surprised him to see something like that to the point where he almost screamed out of surprise. Right before him stood something which more or less resembled AMP, but it was pitch black and covered with paintings with satanic theme.

There were summoning circles painted on the palms of the hands, the feet were covered in red which looked like blood, and upon closer inspection Rick realized that it really was blood, but the amount of blood was ridiculous, so either it was Thanatorish blood or somebody robbed the blood bank. The top of the AMP was covered with tribal paintings which were also quite disturbing to say the least. When Rick collected the things which he dropped, he walked around the AMP, also noticing that at the wrist mounted machine guns there seemed to be spikes on top of them, which might be used in order to kill more effectively should things come to melee. When Rick got behind the AMP, he noticed that there was a huge Thanatorish paw on the back of the AMP and while the paw was white, it was placed on the bloody cover, like the legs. Rick could however tell that this thing was painted yesterday as the blood was already dried. Instead of attempting to climb inside the cabin to place the necessary things there, he decided to just put them near the leg and then go back inside for there was another thing he would need to do.

"_After Jake and Alpha wakes up, we'll have the final plan revisited and then I'll tell the stealth ops team just what I think about having this huge target painted on my AMP_" Rick thought, he knew that this was going to attract incoming fire, as it seemed to be important because it was painted. Then again, who else is going to come inside the AMP?

"_I need some booze!_" this thought appeared in Rick's mind as he realized just what kind of battle he is going to lead. "_The dangerous battle with almost no chance of winning, and even if we win, the chance of my survival is slim… So, let's drink… That is, if I have any booze left…_" Rick thought and with that he started walking toward his room once again.

* * *

Chapter done, the M day is here, the horrible Monday has already begun and the fight is going to start in a few hours!

Answers to the readers

-Hideout writer: prove it!

-Yukidog: You just had to use THE GAME reference didn't you, and yes I lost THE GAME…

That's all folks, let me collect my thoughts as I'll think about tomorrow's chapter


	422. Chapter 420 No one's march unto death

Let's make this chapter worth your while… or at least let's just try to make it like that…

* * *

Chapter 420: No one's march unto death

"[So you are alright with it?]" Rick asked for a final confirmation from Alpha who really liked the plan which they've put together on the spot, it had several modifications however as the time was not their ally this time, instead they were quite in a hurry. They needed to get this thing over and start walking. The walk will take almost thirty minutes as they would be marching quite quickly. The humans will take the airlift or other means of transportation, the na'vi would be attacking from the air or from their mounts which weren't direhorses this time, although some na'vi came with the pa'li, the said mounts decided to run for it when they saw their Thanatorish allies.

So the na'vi who were ready to fight from the backs of the pa'li had a choice in front of them. Either they will try to search for another direhorse, or they will go on foot like the others, or they will hitch a ride on their Thanatorish friends or ride with their human friends who would be driving various vehicles. For example Rick was going to drive his AMP, Stealth squad will be flying there in their aircrafts, Norm, Bruce and František will be driving there in their vehicle and Alexandra didn't decide in what kind of vehicle she will drive there. Tarya who already talked with Athena about the ride will be riding her, while Athena will stay near Rick's AMP. The whole march was according to the plan supposedly stop a few kilometers away from the Charybdis, leaving Rick vulnerable for a while as he was going to silently plant the flag where it needed to be, and from there on, the whole 'plan of engagement' was going to take place.

"[It sounds reasonable]" Alpha said nodding in acknowledgment. The whole army was now assembled around the three leaders. It was like a gigantic pie sliced in four. On one side, there were thanators. Next to them were na'vi, humans, and ikrans. In the middle of the said pie were Rick, Jake, Alpha and Tarya with Sevin. Tarya was there in order to provide the translation for the Sevin who then told her mate, Jimmy what was the plan. Jimmy, who was apparently the leader of the flock then told his brethren what is going to take place and how will they all act. It was pretty much the same with the others. The plan was revealed this late in order to prevent possible espionage or leaks which might happen should for example some na'vi gets captured before the whole thing happens.

Considering that there was an attempt to get rid of Rick and Jake, it was only logical to provide information on the strict 'need to know' basis. The na'vi were however okay with the plan which consisted of acting like a wildfire. According to the plan which they've heard there were two way to enter the Charybdis. From the deck or from the bridge, both heavily defended, once inside however, they were encouraged to fight everywhere and damage the critical objects, that was however hard considering that the na'vi didn't know what could be critical for the ship like that.

For that reason there was supposed to be a stealth ops team which would enter the base unseen, sabotage the ship and then fight their way back to the rest of the group, a simple hit and run mission like that. It wasn't however that easy as it sounds. The whole thing however depended on Rick getting the flag in place and after the first shot rings through the air, the battle could begin. There were just a few things that needed to be done. "For first, the main gate of the Hell's gate needed to be opened, the weapons from the hell's gate had to be distributed to anyone who wanted them, the ikrans needed their engines started and that Samsons needs to unfurl its wings… or, yeah, you catch my drift do you?" Rick asked, managing to get lost in his plan. The others however knew what he wanted to say, well most of them.

There was one exceptional person who didn't understand that however, a special guest in there who was with Rick for quite some time, he already knew how Rick usually worked and he was ready to work with him some more, the one and only person which was a mix between a friend and a machine: The observer. The observer wasn't going to just observe things this time, like that last time. He was going to take care of things using a gun. Thanks to Max's excessive care however, he had a slightly updated program which now involved rather heavy weapons. That would also explain why Observer looked more like a walking armory now.

Instead of being covered with some light armor, he was wearing the heavy armor and had M60 gun in his left hand while the other M60 was in his right hand. The recoil wasn't bothering him at all as the test in the shooting range proved, the only thing that would mean something bothersome for him would be reloading, for that reason, he didn't have the usual ammo box which got attached to the lower part of the gun, he had an ammo box alright. Ammo box attached to his backs with two chains coming from it, each one for a different gun. While the ammo belts were really easy to attach to each other, the box in which they were was rather hard to build, and it even looked like it was just made on the spot as it looked pretty much as your average locker with a hole at the top part.

"**Awaiting orders.**" Observer pointed out that almost everyone had their own specific jobs, and those who didn't were supposed to aid their brothers in attempts to attack the inhabitants of the Charybdis.

"Engage according to operational parameters" Rick said, making the Observer nod. This wasn't a command which would be overly specific, it just meant that when Observer sees something he can shoot, he will shoot it, if he sees something he can sabotage, he will sabotage it.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Rick cheered and the others didn't even need translations from him, they all knew what was going to take place and so they were ready to receive a cheer from Rick who will then proceed to mount his creepy AMP and start the march. Rick indeed made a step forward, which meant that he really wanted to go, there was just one problem. He had thanators and na'vi in the way, but that was easily fixed as the circle opened in place where Rick wanted to pass. It was like a corridor of victory. Rick felt really gold walking among the na'vi and the Thanators who were all standing beside him when it came to things like getting rid of the humans.

"_I know they are going to kill quite a few of them, but I hope that they really took the 'don't kill those who don't fight back or those who are wearing the skull_" Rick thought as the almost demonic AMP stood just a few meters in front of him. The fact that he just walked through the whole army was somewhat reassuring, but the fact that he was going to drive his old buddy wasn't reassuring at all. Meanwhile those he already passed were getting ready to leave. Be it by climbing on their respective ikrans, getting ready to walk or in few cases, boarding the few aircrafts which were ready to take off. There were total of 6 aircrafts, five of them piloted by stealth operatives and the sixth one by observer.

While there were five Samsons, Observer decided to 'engage RDA according to operational parameters' by putting the M60 guns on his backs and take the scorpion gunship and take the lead of the Samsons group. This seemed like a good idea as the gunship will be perfect for harassing anyone on board of the Charybdis, clearing way for the na'vi in the aircrafts. The biggest vehicle in action was however vehicle which was driven inside the hell's gate this morning. The vehicle was now nicknamed the 'Thanatorish solution' as it was the answer to the question of how to get thanators on board. The hell truck with no cargo hold, instead of having the cargo hold, it had a huge ramp there.

"Hey, why can't I go with you?" Smokey asked František who just shook his head.

"The vehicle is full, two gunners, one driver, there is no room in the cabin, find some other ride okay?" was Bruce's response, he really meant it well as Smokey was going to get injured in the heat of the battle, even though he was somewhat more rational now, maybe it was thanks to the detox or thanks to the fact that he started to get more economical by smoking only small doses which were more than enough for him now.

"Alright, I'll find something that will help you with bringing down the Charybdis!" He said, running inside the hangar only to return with a buggy. Unarmed buggy whose only weapons were its engine and its bumper. Before anyone could even talk some sense into him, Smokey did something that was so typical for him. He made something incredibly stupid. As the Engine of Rick's AMP started with a massive growl which signaled just how old his AMP was, Smokey stomped the pedal to the metal and the engine roared to life. František just peeked outside the heavily armored ramp truck to see that Smokey was heading straight for the ramp.

"Oh god, he is going to jump!" František said, making Bruce and Norm curious. They've tried to see what is going to take place. Norm, who was standing on the catwalk right next to the cabin had only enough time to hear the roar of the engine as Smokey managed to get on the ramp and then be the first one to leave the Hell's gate. He was the first one because the main gate wasn't opened yet, but being Smokey had certain advantages. Smokey couldn't be contained in such a small place like Hell's gate forever and so he simply jumped over the fence. Given the height of the Hell truck with ramp, the speed and the angle, he was going to hit the trees any moment now.

"Bloody hell, that was awesome!" Rick said out loud through the radio as he replayed the scene he just seen: a buggy flying overhead. Once everyone was prepared, the gate started to open and the machines started rolling. Rick's AMP was in front, then came the thanators, with the na'vi riders and then came the na'vi who were surrounding the hell truck. The air force was consisting of ikrans of all sizes and shapes and one mechanized strike force consisting of aircrafts mentioned before. Then again, that wasn't all of them. There was also Max who was staying in hell's gate and Alexandra, who however finally found a suitable vehicle for her.

When Rick finally walked outside the gate, he knew that he was doing the right thing. The doubts were following him on every step he made until now, now he felt at ease, and he knew that Smokey's landing was harsh but nothing to heavy, considering that there were quite a few parts from the buggy scattered all around the place where he supposedly landed but there were no signs of the said buggy being nearby. If Rick shut his engine down for example, he would be able to hear Smokey speeding away in the wrong direction.

* * *

Well, shorter chapter is shorter than the usual rest, approximately by twenty words or so. But who cares about that? I certainly don't. The army is marching toward the Charybdis. The state of the Charybdis is however unknown. But maybe we'll find out more about Charybdis' state in tomorrow's chapter, meanwhile however let me answer the readers

Answers to readers

-Forgotten shock trooper: He isn't going to stop doing drugs, once a Smokey, always Smokey.

-Yukidog: You lost at double post (hey it rhymes!)

-Hideout writer: I hate losing that thing, so I quit! (I can do that!)

Well, see ya tomorrow boys and girls (if there are any of those two aforementioned genders actually reading this stuff, heh…)


	423. Chapter 421 No one's three drinks

No one gets left blind charter is right here, it will be however a little less gory than I thought. I'll be writing the chapter with voices in my head. (translation: I'll be writing while dealing with other people... Hard thing to do i tell you!)

* * *

Chapter 421: No one's three drinks

Rick didn't want to search for Smokey, who managed to get lost after jumping over the wall. It was almost a miracle that the buggy managed to stay in one piece. "_Well, the show must go on!_" Rick though while he continued to march straight toward the Charybdis.

He couldn't afford further delays, as Peter was probably already waiting for him there and for the said signal. The signal couldn't be given without the flag which Rick didn't even checked, hell he might be even carrying a bed sheet and he wouldn't know it, that wasn't however important, the important thing was that Peter will give the signal and everything will be alright.

Peter however had different problems than just sitting on the deck and watching the area where the flag was supposed to be. Commodore who just threw a party was in dire need of some waiters as the party was taking place in the biggest room in Charybdis. It was called "the hall" and it was build for one specific reason. To make speeches, it was easier to build a gigantic room which was otherwise useless just to make sure that the crew didn't need to use their exopacks excessively by for example standing outside. This time however there were no speeches, no public announcements and no things that would require commodore standing on some platform saying anything. Commodore was however present in the hall. He was holding the bottle with questionable contents. Just like pretty much everyone else around here.

There was a wild party, well. It was a wild party without the wild part as the music seemed to be somewhat classy as there were some problems with the live music. Commodore himself was however resolving the situation with the guitarist who was complaining about the lack of the said guitar. The said guitar was however quickly closing in to their position as the soldier which Commodore tasked by fetching the said guitar was running toward the hall. Peter and few of his men, along with few of those who weren't loyal to him, were working as the waiters, distributing the drinks. It was his idea to be a waiter, as he was distributing the 'extra' bottles which packed the sedative. The morale was certainly increasing as the soldiers were getting more and more elated. Right now the mood was relaxed. Everybody was enjoying their free time as it happened only rarely that there was a day when Commodore decided that there was a day off for everyone and that there was a party in the hall.

"Hey Peter, good stuff man!" One of the tipsy RDA officers complimented Peter who just smiled and continued with the distribution of the said booze. The officer was the one with the little something extra in that drink, and so he was feeling more relaxed than those who were drinking the normal booze, maybe it was because the sedative had a relaxing effects which slowly intensified to the point where the person became tired and had his or her motoric functions severely impaired. Peter looked at his watches and saw that it was almost eleven. "_Why am I even looking? I don't know when they will arrive, so I need to get out of here, well, after the band begins to play!_" he thought, looking at the guitarist who got his guitar from the guy who ran all the way to here just to allow the band to start playing.

"Hey, thanks mate!" The guitarist said to the person who just gave him thumbs up and then once again attempted to catch his breath. The commodore watched as the band climbed on the spot where he usually stood and without saying a word, they've started playing Rock music. That was a cue for Peter to slowly disappear from where he was standing. He was however in the middle of the hall and he already had three drinks to serve. The nearest high ranking officers were commodore, the third captain who seemed to be rather confused about the lack of the other captains and then there was a comm. officer who seemed to be already enjoying a bottle of the normal stuff. Peter therefore decided to start with him as he was the closest one.

"Hey man, enjoying the party?" Peter approached the comm. officer who seemed to be in good mood.

"Yup, wait! You are the one responsible for making this booze. Good stuff man, I really like the taste!" he said, making it too easy for Peter who immediately knew what he should say to him now.

"Well, you haven't tasted the really good stuff, try this." He said handing over the bottle of the spiked stuff.

"What's this?" the comm. officer asked while taking the bottle. Peter however didn't have a name prepared for that. It was however easily fixed by improvising a lot.

"It's called Spikey because it packs the secret ingredient, I ran out of it however so this is one of the last bottles I have… Enjoy it" Peter said, making the comm. officer nod with acknowledgement. Apparently, the officer seemed to think that he was important enough to obtain such bottle and he seemed completely okay with tasting it in rather large gulps. Peter just hoped that he won't try to drink the bottle all at once as it might end up killing him or causing him to start puking like there was no tomorrow. The second one who needed to get his special drink called spiky was the captain who was heading through the crowds straight toward Peter. Peter didn't have to say anything to convince the captain to take the bottle as the captain took one bottle while passing around and opening it rather quickly in order to drink the stuff. Peter then proceeded to walk over to the commodore.

"Is everything to your liking commodore?" He asked while talking the empty bottle from commodore's hands. Commodore was also enjoying the drinks, he was however smart when it came to drinking and so by the time everyone had their seconds, he was still in the middle of the first.

"Yes, the drinks you made are excellent and the crew seems to be more relaxed than ever" Commodore said, patting Peter's shoulder. Peter really felt special for a second, only to realize that he was here for a different reason.

"I have made few special drinks with my special ingredients, and I saved one bottle especially for you" He said, handing over the bottle with the sedatives. Commodore just nodded and dismissed Peter who started walking away with the empty bottles he just collected. When he exited the hall he quickly shoved the empty bottles to one of his friends who knew that Peter now had more important things to do. For example he had to climb on top of the 'bridge' tower and wait for the signal, or if he was late, then there was no need to wait for it as the flag will already be there. Peter however needed to get there first, and even though he needed to get there, he also needed his weapon which he left in a closet nearby.

It was for the first time he left his weapon unattended like that. So after he got to the closet where the special drinks were kept and where his gun was placed, he started apologizing right away."I'm sorry honey, I didn't want to leave you in here, but commodore insisted and I had to obey. It would also be quite dangerous for me to carry you around those drunkards and they would touch you and try to grope you and all that!" Peter was growing horrified with each passing moment until he finally decided that this was enough of his lamentations and picked up the sniper rifle which seemed to be relatively unaffected by the words about the possible scenarios including her being horribly damaged by drunken people. Once she was on Peter's backs, he went toward the bridge, the corridors were empty and so he could simply take the direct route.

It was like the battle was already over and he was walking through those corridors for the last time. It was the first time he could actually hear the ventilation in there, the silent humming of the fans was so soothing, he would stay awhile and listen to them if he had the time. He was however in quite a hurry and so he just rushed toward the bridge. When he entered the bridge, he was pleasantly surprised that nobody was there and so climbing up to the roof was easy as pie. Once he got there he pulled the rifle off his backs to see if there was a flag in the village. When he looked over to the construction, he saw something he really expected to see. He saw Rick as he attached something resembling bed sheet on the construction. Peter zoomed on the bed sheet to see the text written on it.

"We've lost the original flag, you ready?" Peter read that out loud and then laughed. The flag also contained a small circle with yes and no with a target sign next to it, meaning that he had to shoot the correct answer, or maybe he had to shoot the wrong answer… "_I don't know… hell I know what to do!_" Peter thought, shooting the "No" part right in the middle. When Rick saw that he looked at the tower from which the shot came and looked surprised, another four shots rang and the one hole was quickly surrounded by the four another holes, forming a cross.

Peter crossed out the wrong answer in order to make sure that the 'yes' answer will still be visible. Rick smiled at him and waved before he ran away. Peter meanwhile pulled the remote control and pushed the button. With a loud beep it broadcasted the signal. It was a small device which was capable of beeping and lighting up the small light on the device, the signal which it broadcasted however worked like a wildfire.

When the signal got to another device just like this, it started beeping and blinking and also transmitting the signal, soon quite a few Jolly Rogers knew that this was the time, there weren't enough devices for everyone else however, and so not everyone had them. Those who had them however, immediately stopped doing what they were doing and put on the jolly Rogers, a sign that they were with Peter who was with Rick who was with Eywa who was against the RDA. Before Rick got back to his AMP which was parked nearby, yet it was still hidden by the forest itself, the first explosion rang through the air.

"It has begun!" He said, starting up the engine. The engine was another signal, which could've been heard far and wide and every thanator or na'vi who heard it knew that this was the perfect time for attack. So the ikrans which were hiding in the tree tops lift off and headed toward the flight deck. The aircrafts which were hovering few meters above the ground to ensure that the radar won't pick them up suddenly ascended and then started moving toward the Charybdis which wasn't as defenseless as it seemed. When Rick stepped out of the forest, he entered the warzone. He knew it was warzone as the ikran with three legs landed face first in front of him. The ikran himself had only one leg and one wing. The other two legs were what remained from the na'vi who was flying on it. The automated anti aircraft system was apparently working rather well. The peacekeepers were however out of order for quite some time as they were all destroyed by the demo charges.

"Eywa helps us all!" Rick said as he watched the na'vi who were rushing toward the cargo hold gate being fired upon.

* * *

Finally the leash is off… but hell, the weekend is here and I have plans for it (read: date(s)) and so you guys will have to wait till Monday to see (read) through the battle

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: Game over man, I don't want to play anymore!

-Yukidog: Yup, Rick is still alive, and he is making a note here… huge success?

That's all guys and girls!

Be ready for some more next time!


	424. Chapter 422 No one's war Part 1

…The war was waged for many days and neither side was gaining or losing any ground…

* * *

Chapter 422: No one's war Part 1

If there was any chance that there was a god of war, the very definition of fighting and slaughter, there was a very high probability that the said being will appear here. The casualties were heavy, but mostly on the Rick's side as the other side was fighting with mostly automatic defenses. The fire spewing anti-air guns were ensuring that every ikran which even tried to fly above the Charybdis will have hard time keeping his body intact.

No matter how strong or fast, the guns were taking them down. By the time Rick arrived here there were at least four hundreds of ikrans in the air, but by the time Rick and his group reached the entrance, there were only three hundreds of ikrans give or take one or two. Rick's group consisted of him, Tarya riding on Athena and the said Athena. The wrist mounted cannons were raining down the fire on everyone and everything that even tried to step in front of the satanic vehicle. The Satanism of the said AMP was however proving to be lacking in the faith department as the paint along with the armor was slowly being shot off from the vehicle.

"**Warning: hull breached, venting atmosphere.**" The AMP said and Rick almost tried to reach for the Exopack only to realize that it wasn't there. Then he realized something even more important than the lack of Exopack.

"_Hey, wait a minute, I don't need one!_" He realized while he faced the fact, and of course while he faced the incoming grenade which was fired from the few troopers who were sober and on board of Charybdis. The said grenade hit Rick's AMP straight into the lower part of the vehicle. The vehicle, being the military vehicle, followed the standard procedure when things like that happened. The manual for the vehicle said that when the legs of the AMP were hit by the explosives strong enough to rip the legs off, then the attacked vehicle must lose its legs.

Rick's AMP, even though it was covered in markings which shown a great deal of defiance against the order, shown how well disciplined it was and promptly lost its legs. This course of action also made Rick and the rest of the still intact body fall to the ground, or in this case, to the bridge where they were still standing: the bridge just a few meters away from the entrance. The doors were of course closed, probably due to the maintenance and Just as Rick realized that he is going to die if he doesn't move from the place where they were currently standing.

A huge explosion covered one of the forty AA guns. The AA-gun slowed down in the fire and eventually stopped as the computer which was responsible for the aiming system was destroyed and was now in flames, it was worth mentioning that the whole gun was on fire and was going to explode any moment now. From the smoke, the Samsons attempted to land once again. While the turrets weren't actively shooting at them due to the fact that they were RDA property, the soldiers on the ground had different opinions on getting rid of them.

Luckily for the Stealth ops team which was now responsible for the dropships, the soldiers were in the mood and barely capable of aiming, not to mention that there weren't nearly enough soldiers attending to their posts, and so the Samsons had only problems with landing somewhere as the soldiers managed to actually hit the Samsons only when they were close to the deck. Meanwhile there was a ramming party coming in clear.

The huge hell truck was dwarfed by the size of the Charybdis, yet with the ramp, it might allow the thanators to climb on the deck, only thing that mattered now was getting the vehicle close to the Charybdis. But that would require the bridge being clear. Once the vehicle gets there, there was no way in hell that somebody would be actually capable of entering the lower levels in the same way as they've intended. There was also high probability of the truck managing to sink the bridge which would be catastrophic for the assaulting team as it was the only way into the said ship. The Hell truck was speeding forward as František along with Bruce and Norm had thought that Rick already managed to get inside. Rick and the rest were however fighting with the doors which stubbornly refused to move even for a mere millimeter.

Instead of that, the AMP, which was now thanks to the new and explosive diet almost a few tons lighter, attempted to at least shoot its way inside. The bullets were making dents, but that was it. Even Athena was short when it came to bending the doors inward. But that's when the Helltruck's horn came to life. It was a signal letting everyone know that there is almost no time to get off the bridge and that hauling ass to the other side of the bridge won't work as there wasn't simply enough time. It was a real treat for the eye to see a vehicle this big rushing toward the bridge which wasn't made to withstand even half of the weight of the truck. Rick and the rest already knew what needs to be done in order to stay in three dimensional world and not join the world of two dimensional characters.

"_Technically, if they ran over me with that truck, I would still posses the third dimension, but still, I will be flat and dead and I can't just accept that!_" Rick thought as he crawled off the bridge as there was literally no time to try and find other way. Athena did approximately the same as Rick; she just jumped into the water with Tarya still on her backs. Totally five beings ended up in the water as even Norm and František jumped out of the vehicle while Bruce was doing his bests to make sure that the hell truck gets at least a little embedded in the Charybdis as there was really low probability of the bridge managing to hold the Hell truck on its own. Just as he crashed into the gate, the gate gave away from the pressure and not only bent inward, but it bent to the point where it actually cracked and allowed the vehicle to pass halfway through. It was unexpected course of action however, as the ramp was now too low for a thanator to even try to jump on the deck, but it was also blocking the entrance.

Meanwhile another AA gun went down as the Rogers were doing their job. The fact that most of the crew had alcohol in them wasn't making things much easier, quite the opposite. It was getting harder and harder with each passing second as the adrenaline seemed to overpower the booze and the soldiers quickly started to swarm. There were only few civilians who were unable to fight as they weren't trained for combat but those included the reactor specialists and people manning stations which were too hard for your common jarhead to understand, this was of course making the rest of the crew deadly killers. So they might not know what the twenty second number of Pi was, but they certainly knew at least twenty two ways of killing you with things found in your mom's kitchen.

Those soldiers were certainly trying to thin out both the na'vi and thanators outside, but were quickly figuring out that those with flag on their backs were traitors. They however didn't figure out that one because of their superior intellect however, it was thanks to the Jeremiah's ability to adapt even when his ship was under attack by the enemy and his own men alike. Right now, he was trying to convince the computer monkeys to work faster on manual override for otherwise completely automatic AA guns in order to shoot down the aircrafts of the rebels. As another few minutes passed, the deck of Charybdis was getting filled with corpses, be they ikrans, ikrans with their riders, corpses of na'vi, who survived little longer than their winged friends, or with human bodies which were much more common as the ikrans at least had the courtesy of falling into the water and thus proving just how buoyant their bodies were: Not at all, the bodies were sinking rather quickly and so the exact count of how many na'vi and ikrans were lost during this battle significantly harder to guess.

Rick for example was in the water but he wasn't dead yet, as his machinery tended to be somewhat buoyant thanks to all the air trapped in the cabin, holding at least some weight of this semi-mobile vehicle above the water, but if it wasn't for Rick's attempt to swim with this huge thing, the AMP would've been already underwater. Athena on the other hand had no problems with swimming, and so she was also aiding Rick with getting back on the shore while the na'vi on the ground were laying suppressive fire in order to get all the humans away from the border of the deck and thus ensure that Rick will survive. Jake was leading the ground squad which was laying the suppressive fire and Peter was slowly getting rid of everyone else on board, hell he was even responsible for disabling the third AA gun when he managed to 'accidentally' hit the fuse box on the said battery. As Rick reached the shore, his cabin was already halfway filled with water, which wasn't making his burns feel especially good. Truth to be told, it wasn't pleasant at all, add all the blood which was already in the water and it was pretty itchy too...

"_By Eywa, how are we going to get in there?_" Rick thought after he pulled himself to the shore with a little help from Athena and maybe even Eywa. He was looking at the huge truck half embedded in the doors. The ramp was also in there and so there was no way of getting either up or down.

Luckily for Rick, he already had his men inside. Not only there was a fight between cold and silent arrows and hot and loud bullets on the deck as the Samsons finally managed to land after Observer's last run where he released his last rockets. The na'vi were however slowly starting to lose on the deck as they were cut off from all the reinforcements and from their ultimate weapons used against humans: Thanators. The bigger issue was that the humans seemed to have reinforcements literally pouring from the base in order to defend their home. Luckily, there were also few black sheep among the soldiers who risked putting their flags down and instead taking few grenades while rushing onto the deck only to start throwing the grenades on the humans. It was a warzone of its own on the deck. The thanators on the ground were growing restless however, the AA guns sometimes decided that it would be cool to try to shoot on them even though they couldn't aim that low at all and so one or two thanators often caught a bullet or two, but that was it. Thanators couldn't be stopped with one bullet.

"_Shall we push the helltruck inside and then roll in through the opening? How the hell are we going to do that?_" Rick thought while the water was flooding out of the AMP through the holes which weren't there last time he checked the AMP. The answer was obvious, they needed to board the Charybdis and they were lacking the means of getting over there as they've plugged their only way in and on top of it. Rick also seemed to have concussion of some sorts as his ears started to fill with a monotone sound. If it was however a concussion, why was everyone having a concussion and why did the turrets turned away and face something coming from the jungle.

Rick quickly managed to get out of the AMP as it was relatively useless without its legs and look in the direction from which the noise was coming from. He wasn't prepared for the monstrosity which was making their way toward them.

"_By Eywa… Only Smokey could do this… If you can read my thoughts Eywa, please forgive him!_"

* * *

By Eywa, what has Smokey done? What is that monstrosity Rick is thinking about and why should she forgive him? Is there some sort of super weapon we weren't aware of? Or at least you weren't aware of?

Answers to readers who weren't aware of whatever Smokey brought there…

-Hideout writer: Alright, as a "I'm sorry" I give you this slightly longer chapter.

-Yukidog: Wow, sounds harsh… Okay, I'll be going…AFTER I finish this story.

-N7: Now this is really bad idea, combining booze with PILLZ (here!) why can't you drink energy drinks with beer as everyone else?

Alright, tomorrow I'll tell you…WAIT A MOMENT! I'm going to cinema tomorrow… Part THREE is coming in on Wednesday (the day after tomorrow!)


	425. Chapter 423 No one's war Part 2

Well, what do we have here? A huge thing that Smokey brought here, yet I haven't revealed what it was yet… Let's get a move on

* * *

Chapter 423: No one's war part 2

The fight seemed to stop for a moment as Charybdis met yet another challenger, and this time it was no ant like the na'vi or Thanators, no, this time it was someone of her own size. The vehicle, or rather platform she was going to face, wasn't as well armed as she was, but it was still quite a big nut to crack.

"[There is no way we can fight something that big!]" Alpha said, fear finally managing to come even to the most fiercest thanator around here as he roared an order to thanators who were waiting for a chance to get on board.

"[Get away from that beast!]" He said and the Thanatorish army did precisely as he said, moving away from the humongous tracks which seemed to pay little attention to the trees it was pushing to the ground under its own weight. The roaring of the engines trying to push the humongous mining platform were even scarier than seeing the arsenal of the Charybdis firing at it. The Bucket wheel excavator was well armored, the armor was meant to withstand even the sharpest pieces of rock which were bound to fly during the mining. The Bucket wheel excavator was roughly half of the Charybdis' size yet the Charybdis wasn't made to endure the mining platform's buckets which were slowly moving toward her.

"By the gods, it is still moving." Jake mumbled as his eyes widened while he watched the Bucket wheel excavator drive over the rocky cliff like it was a mere bump in the road and thus getting much closer to the Charybdis. The AA guns along with the Naval AMPs who were already refitted by the semi-drunk technicians for combat were trying to stop the advancing giant while paying little to no attention to the na'vi on deck who were retreating to the Samsons which were once again manned by the Stealth ops team. The stealth ops team who parked their Samsons in order to sabotage the Charybdis' turrets knew they would need to lift off as soon as possible when they saw the humongous beast lumber toward the Charybdis.

"_**Move out of the way!**_" Jake yelled at the na'vi who were still dazed and otherwise stupefied by the advancing platform whose buckets were slowly starting to dig through the air. The na'vi were horrified by the destruction which the Bucket wheel excavator caused, the trees it ran over were all destroyed, stomped to the ground. Yet in its destructive power lies the beauty of the aforementioned mining platform. It was mostly automatic which allowed the Smokey, who knew that every vehicle was roughly the same and that there were just a different steps when trying to move it forward, to just guide the mining platform toward the shore where Charybdis was. The mining platform's tracks were slowly getting closer and closer to the water.

"Oh my god, he is genius!" Rick thought as he saw what is going to take place.

"_This thing is made to dig through the solid rock, through the metals and in this case, it will dig right through the ship, ripping it in two or at least making a hole big enough for us to enter!_" Rick thought, not realizing that the bucket wheel will most likely cause a horrible death to anyone within the ship, Like Bruce for example. Bruce who was already shot three times: In the leg, in the side and got his hand grazed, managed to get inside through the front window of the hell truck in which he penetrated the doors.

He was confused and had a minor concussion yet he knew what needed to be done. He was shooting at anyone who dared to even point the gun in his general direction which proved to be rather good solution to every problem, right now however he was in the corridor which was pretty close to the place where the bucket wheel intended to make a hole. The fire which was laid down upon the excavator was however slowly taking its tool. As Smokey realized, this thing was made for mining and not for digging into heavily armed ship. The pressure was rising and the leaks were more and more common as several rockets hit the platform.

Smokey was trying to keep that thing running however and his efforts were rewarded with an earsplitting noise. A combination between explosion caused by literally digging through the ship's hull, and noise caused by metallic supports in the back of the excavator giving away after the turrets managed to actually hit the right places. The whole excavator was already moving with its tracks partially submerged in the water. The first contact with the ship caused the ship to rock hard.

Making it especially hard for the stealth ops team, the stealth ops team had some problems with taking off. Most notably it was Gunny, whose bird was sliding across the deck as the flight deck got literally peeled off and started tilting thanks to the force of the wheel. As Gunny's fully loaded Samson tried to get up in the air, the AA guns fired next salvo of missiles which just got loaded. The heat seeking missiles were headed for the overly hot excavator but one of them got easily sidetracked by the heat emitting Samson who stumbled in its path. An explosion with a scream forced Jason, Lucia and Shooty to look at the place where Gunny was.

"Gunny!" Jason cried out but a mere second after he did that, there was another two explosions. One of them was caused by explosion of the tilt rotor of Harry's Samson, caused by flying debris.

"I'm hit!" Harry cried out as he forced the aircraft's engine to work on one hundred and twenty percents in order to get further away from the Charybdis while his bird started tilting to the side. By the time it got upside down however, he was already above the water. Luckily he hit the water on the side of Charybdis which was opposed to the Beach and thus much deeper which allowed at least some chance for survival. The Scorpion gunship however wasn't as lucky as Harry as it simply got torn apart by the explosion which was caused by a soldier who was already turning his Naval AMP equipped by Anti-air. The na'vi, who were in the air, be they riding their ikrans, or sitting in the surviving Samsons, watched the whole show with awe.

It was a battle of the titans where no small fries like na'vi or thanators or even the AMP's and hell trucks had little to say. The Thanators on the ground were all snarling at the bucket wheel excavator, at least until they saw what it is capable off. Like a viperwolf tearing apart tapirus, inch by inch the meat being ripped of its body, just like the wheel ripped off the parts of the Charybdis. The Hole in the Charybdis was big, yet it was above the water and so there were no humongous water leaks into the hull, there were however some as the metal got bent and torn and otherwise disfigured. Bruce who have witnessed the brutality of the Bucket wheel from the first hand, he was there when it happened and luckily thanks to his instincts which told him that he should immediately evacuate the immediate vicinity immediately, he survived.

The drill dug into the ship in a place where he stood just a few minutes ago and so he witnessed as the bucket wheel excavator literally excavated the Charybdis while taking cover behind the nearest doors, then there was this explosion which rang through his ears and through ears of everyone who was close to the excavator. The center of the excavator, along with the several other places suddenly started burning and even exploding in some places, making the whole excavator eventually slow down and stop digging into the already violated Charybdis who had now no chance of escape as the bucket got stuck in her and so any movement would mean getting ripped apart even harder.

"It's a bridge!" Rick cried out and Jake looked at him with confusion. The bucket wheel excavator was falling apart and was partially in flames which were slowly being doused by the fire prevention system on it. It wasn't originally fire prevention system but a way to cool down the engine should the temperature and pressure make it too hot, but the flames weren't picky about the name and slowly started to disappear.

"What?" Jake asked Rick who pointed at the part in the back of the Excavator where Smokey was located right now, that part of the platform was meant for loading the mined ground to hell trucks thanks to the conveyor belt, which was now of course lowering lower and lower until it hit the beach. Then Smokey proceeded to return to the excavator as the soldiers now without turrets as the main power supply was cut during the horrible accident involving certain excavators digging through the certain ships, were offline.

"My god you are right!" Jake mumbled and yelled at the na'vi

"_**We have a way inside now, follow me!**_" He yelled and started running toward the giant which was lifelessly standing there, holding the ship in something which resembled death grip. The Charybdis was now immobilized under the threat of getting torn apart as the mining equipment was certainly stronger when it came to surviving pressure.

"[Athena!]" Rick yelled at his companion who barely heard him after the Na'vi started rushing after their leader with battle cries. When she finally spotted Rick in the crowd of rushing na'vi, she made her way toward him and he let himself get picked up. It was painful for him, but it wasn't that painful to prevent him from taking further actions against RDA. The planned actions included but were not limited to using his shotgun which he had now firmly placed on his backs, getting into Charybdis and winning the fight. Of course it wasn't necessary to do that in this precise order but he wanted to do all these things today, but to do so, he had to take care of the Thanatorish army which was thrown into disarray.

"[Brothers! We have another way inside!]" He yelled at the top of his lungs, hoping that at least some thanators will hear him, well beside Athena who already realized why this machine's assault was so important to them. Fortunately, Alpha who was close by realized what Rick meant by that. Rick judged by the expression on Alpha's face that he didn't like the idea, but this time it was different from the situation which occurred back in hell's gate. Right now, Alpha had little to no chance of complaining about the current plan as it was virtually impossible to sit down with a cup of tea and think about the plan some more. This plan was made on a spot and it was one of the better plans, certainly better than just sitting here and getting shot at.

"[Shall we go?]" Athena asked Rick who was exchanging looks with Tarya who was also 'on board' of Athena.

"[Yes, into the breach!]" He said and Athena started rushing forward. It was noteworthy to say that she immediately got flanked by other two thanators who appeared to be also somewhat roughed up. Thanty and Thanatoress will certainly have another scar or five to show their cubs, which they've planned for quite some time now.

"[Mind if we join?]" Thanty asked and Rick chuckled.

"Be my guest!" he yelled as Athena's paws touched the inactive conveyor belt. In that instance, Rick knew that Charybdis is going down, and in that instance. Jeremiah realized that his chances of winning this battle will lower significantly unless he does something about the bridge. His army was also thinning rather quickly and so it was time to take the fight elsewhere. The scorpion gunship was destroyed and the Samsons were in the air, it was time to get his own air force in the air.

* * *

Statistics please!

Almost 3% of Charybdis got destroyed beyond all repairs and rest got damaged. Casualties have already hit the number greater than five hundreds and the fight has just begun.

Answers to readers

-Yukidog: That was mean… You sure you aren't yukicat?

-Oldskoolninja: Well, enjoy, the horrible writing and poorly written script is going to last for a few chapters more! (and no, it won't get better in later chapters ((lol)))

-Hideout Writer: Funny, I've started having heart problems in the past after doing something similar.

-N7: I still think mixing 'boosters' with alcohol is bad…

Well, that's it!


	426. Chapter 424 No one's war Part 3

Well, let's get on with this! It's a new type of challenge for me. Editing audio, making a presentation, all this while making a new chapter. Let's see how awesome I can be…

* * *

Chapter 424: No one's war part 3

The fight was getting more and more tense as the na'vi along with Thanators started to climb the bucket wheel platform, climbing over the conveyor belt which was luckily not moving at all. Which also made quite a target out of them, especially considering that the Jeremiah's air force which consisted of mostly scorpion gun ships who started harassing those on the conveyor belt, because they were easy targets up there as there seemed to be no cover at all, the only cover na'vi had were thanators and thanators weren't exactly the sturdiest beings in the known universe. Sure they could withstand a dozen of bullets but that was pushing it, and by pushing it, I meant pushing it really hard.

The ten birds which were quickly laying down fire on the na'vi along with Thanators were also armed with rockets which were bound to hit the conveyor belt sooner or later. The only thing that mattered was the timing. Time was of the essence here for Rick and his army. Rick however was in relative safety of what remained from the flight deck. The deck itself seemed to be rather full of holes, with one especially big. The big hole in which the mining platform got stuck was already full of the "cocktail" which was leaking from the various pipes in that section. The cocktail was a mix of normal water, the fuel, oil and several other fluids which were leaking from the pipes that got crushed or otherwise mauled by the bucket wheels. The resulting cocktail was highly flammable and highly explosive, not to mention that it was also quite sticky, that meant whoever got through that hole inside, was covered in highly flammable stuff at least to the height of knees, but only if they were na'vi sized. For example when Athena jumped in with Rick and Tarya, Rick fell into the cocktail, getting covered in the flammable juice, luckily for him. It was thick enough for swimming and easy enough for Tarya to pull him from the horrible puddle by his hand.

"Gah! What the hell is this stuff?" Rick asked out loud as Tarya somewhat started to regret that she pulled him out of there as he smelled worse than he ever did. It was the smell of the fuel which was quickly getting into their heads and so for that reason all three of them quickly sought a place without the cocktail. It was rather easy thing to do as Bruce remained behind the doors from which he could actually see them.

"Over here!" he yelled at the trio of warriors which eventually turned into quartet and then into a whole squad. One after another, the na'vi along with their Thanatorish friends started to literally pour inside. But then there was a huge explosion and the final number of thanators and na'vi who entered the breach was now thirty three. Thirty three soldiers, from which there were only six thanators and the rest was na'vi. Rick tried to look outside to see what the cause of the explosion was, but judging by the sudden lack of the reinforcements, he quickly guessed that the air force managed to blow the crucial part of the mining platform and thus make it impossible for them to get inside that way. Rick however had another plan which could work if at least four thanators manage to survive the way.

"Bruce, get up, I need you to lead me back to the cargo bay… from where you have entered the place!" Rick almost ordered Bruce, who was unable to stand on his own feet, to get up and lead them.

"Unless you have become a Jesus and can heal the most crucial wounds while getting the bullets out of me legs, then I'll be happy to lead you there, otherwise I can only show you the way…" Bruce seemed to be not only full of holes, but also full of want-to-be sarcasm.

"Alright" Rick said and without even saying another word he just nodded to Athena who seemed to be more than happy to pick him up.

"Watch the teeth! Oh my god!" Bruce seemed to be rather scared of Athena's rather pointy fangs which grabbed him by his jacket, it was almost a small miracle that it managed to stay in one piece as she lifted him up from the ground and with Tarya's help she placed him on her head.

"Alright, we need to go that-a-way!" He said pointing to one of the corridors.

"_**Follow us!**_" Rick said to the na'vi who seemed to be rather alarmed by the fact that they've stepped into something semi-liquid and smelly.

Meanwhile outside, there was real war going on. The arrows versus aircrafts kind of battles were however rather one sided as there seemed to be only one victor. Against all odds however, it seemed to be the arrows side which was winning. It was probably due to the fact that there was one rather specific anti-material rifle on the na'vi side which seemed to be rather effective when it came to shooting down the aircrafts. Unlike the video games however, this wasn't your normal one shot, one kill kind of shooting. It was more like one shot, two aircrafts heavily damaged while the third one exploded. Truth to be told, the aircrafts seemed to just keep on coming and they kept on attacking the most vulnerable targets, which meant they were shooting on everyone on the bucket wheel excavator and Peter was slowly running out of bullets.

It was then it happened. One of the many RDA drunken pilots just fell asleep in the middle of the gunfight, he was the lucky one who won the special bottle of special booze which made his death seem like he was a really unlucky narcoleptic. His fall however meant something as his bird flew straight into the conveyor belt as he fell, resulting in rather awkward looking crash followed by explosion of the said bird and throwing off the na'vi and thanator who were near the explosion down into the water below. The explosion however made some of the other drunken pilots to realize that there were explosives on their birds too. Rockets were immediately released resulting in quite a lot na'vi jumping off the conveyor belt or running like hell to the other side in desperate attempts to get away from the rockets which were speeding toward them.

Many have saved their own lives by jumping off or actually getting to the other side but there were also quite a few of those who didn't survive it. Being torn apart by the explosion certainly wasn't the best way to leave the world but then again, they didn't care right now as they were dead. By that time however, Smokey managed to reach the computer center of the platform which was still somewhat intact and working. Smokey knew that this machine had a defenses of its own, mostly small guns meant for getting rid of the overly large birds which might try to nest in this platform or even attack it, there was only one thing that needed checking. The Friend or Foe list which Smokey quickly started editing, ruling out Ikrans as possible problems and adding the new species of aggressive birds known as gunships, those birds looked pretty much as your average scorpion gunships, but this 'gunships' were threats to everything on the said machine. Smokey wasn't going to leave any place for doubt and so he crossed out everything, so these gunships were extremely likely to try to make a nest in the platform, destroy the machinery, eat the non-metallic parts and even try to fight it in order to show dominance. Once he pushed the 'confirm' button, the whole platform seemed to come back to life. While the drill was still unable to move as the engine for that part was now fragmented all over the place not to mention that there were rather important parts laying at the bottom of the sea right now, several hatches opened all across the platform.

Some of them needed to be shot off however and so the explosive bolts did the job. As the hatches were opened, several small caliber turrets were slowly pushed out of them until they were all out, then the Jeremiah's air force started to feel just how hot this day can get. While getting fired upon by a small caliber gun was threatening but one could withstand it for a few moments, the rate of fire proved to be rather crucial as the first Samson went down after five seconds of fire. This time however, the birds knew exactly where the enemy was, while they had really big problems with locating Peter who was camping on the tower, relatively undisturbed.

The turrets were slowly getting under fire and started exploding as the gunships proved to be rather hard thing to get rid of. Rick meanwhile along with his own squad, or rather platoon seemed to be in a tight spot. As the corridors were narrow and the enemy seemed to be rather hard to hit here, he slowly started to get into problematic situations, the most awkward yet problematic situations were when the thanators tried to get through the corridor which was blocked by one of their own. Getting through there was difficult for a na'vi so the thanators had more problems than they've imagined. Rick along with the squad which was in the end barely fifteen beings large managed to get to the airlock which seemed to be rather damaged, last time he saw it, there weren't this many scratches on the doors, and besides, the doors weren't jammed and there wasn't an emergency 'second exit' which was now filling the hole next to the airlock which was of course unable to move at all due to the extent of damage. In fact the technicians were glad that they've managed to get rid of the leak and made a secondary exit out of the biohazard equipment. But now that was going to change.

"Let's go straight through it!" Rick said and jumped off Athena along with Tarya. Bruce, who was still unable to jump off on his own because of the bullets making every step he took a little more painful than the previous one, simply remained where he was until now: On Athena. As Rick and Tarya passed through the emergency tent, the rest of the na'vi and thanators remained on the other side. When Rick checked the cargo bay from the other side of the 'tent', he knew that it was safe to get in there, as there were only few guys in there, but they've all looked like reliable persons who wouldn't shoot at you even if they've got order from Commodore himself. Rick knew that even though they were facing away from him and were trying to get the hell truck out of the hole already, one of them was in the cabin and tried to start the thing in order to put on a reverse while the other one tried to push it out with AMP as the third one worked on the engine. It was the third one who revealed their true allegiance to Rick as he still wore the flag on his backs.

"Hey guys!" Rick yelled at those guys who immediately turned around with guns in their hands. As they've spotted Rick in the distance, they were prepared to shoot as he looked pretty much like every other RDA soldier in that armor. Tarya who was standing behind him and had her hands placed on his shoulders however meant that he was a friend of the na'vi and thus must be the famous Rick No one.

"Well I'll be damned! He came all the way here!"

"Yeah I did, you guys look like you need help with that thing." Rick said and the three of them looked at each other.

"If we get it out, this will be a good entrance!" One of them said, making Rick smile and 'roar'

"[Get in here. We need your strength brothers!]" and with that the thanators came through the 'secondary exit', well, truth to be told, only one thanator managed to squeeze through it as the Athena, who was the second one decided to simply push through no matter what. The tent collapsed and she could get on the other side. There was no loss of atmosphere because there was no atmosphere to keep in anyway. This section of the ship was compromised as there seemed to be rather big hole in the hull through which the air seemed to leak out.

"Whoa!" One of the soldiers said as the other thanators seemed to get ready for attack, but then realized that there was the sign of 'do not attack' on those soldiers.

"[We need to push that thing out in order to make way for our friends!]" Rick said pointing at the hell truck. By the friends he meant the surviving na'vi and thanators, but especially he wanted to see Jake come through that hole, as Jake was one of the na'vi who got on the conveyor belt but never made it inside.

"_Let's just hope he is alright, lets hope Stealth squad is alright… I hope everyone is alright!_"

* * *

Well, not everyone is alright, well, unless all those dead are alright too...  
Are you alright dead guys and girls?  
"You know it!""[Of course!]""_**Sure thing**_"  
…yeah right…Wait, what the hell?

Answers to readers

-Yukidog: No I didn't get the references…potato!

-Forgotten shock trooper: I dunno… srsly… I dunno

-Hideout writer: all hail to the power of awesome carnage!

That's all for today, let me die in peace!


	427. Chapter 425 No one's war Part 4

Another challenge for me, trying to deal with the audio problem while finalizing presentation over web, all this while starting to write a chapter which is already quite late

Challenge accepted!

* * *

Chapter 425: No one's war part 4

It was horrible to see how Rick's attempts to make cooperation between the three races proved to be quite futile. Not only that the thanators were looking for any good excuse to attack the Jolly Rogers, but they were snarling at them all the time.

"[Hey, he is one of us!]" Athena yelled at the other thanator who was dangerously close to the other human who already started backing away. When the thanator heard Athena, he turned around like he was just robbed of his meal and growled, turning to the right and facing the Hell truck which was stuck in the doors which were otherwise destroyed. The person who was trying to start it was long since gone from the vehicle as he already seen in what disposition were the thanators and promptly evacuated the vehicle just like the AMP pilot who however did that quite some time ago as he seen how his colleague's life almost ended a few seconds ago. Being in AMP however, meant that he'll have to help the thanators who were already pushing against the hell truck which however got embedded in the doors rather well, making it hard for the thanators to even push it a little.

"[It is like an old tree, it doesn't move at all!]" Thanty said, he was one of the three thanators that tried to push it out of the way, and then there was of course his mate Thanatoress. Then Athena joined the party yet the result was only slightly different. Instead of not moving at all, the vehicle moved just a few meters and then got stuck again. Rick however didn't waste time by idly standing and instead relinquished one Amp which was standing in the corner, when he rammed the vehicle with his shoulder, under the combined strength of machine and thanators the vehicle moved a little further, but still not enough to even squeeze a human through there. But in that instance, three other AMPs rammed the front side of the vehicle and the vehicle literally jumped out of there. The three other AMPs were operated by the people who were working on the hell truck before. The said hell truck managed to reverse on the bridge and thanks to the angle, he even managed to slip from the bridge and end up in the water, the bridge however didn't like that and made some protesting sounds, but they were drowned in the splashing sound which was made by the Hell truck which was now trying to sink, but it was rather hard for him, especially considering that there was only four meters of water and then there was sand on the bottom.

Jake, who tried to rally the na'vi and Thanators noticed the huge splashing noise and then realized what was now happening.

"By Eywa, he made a way inside!" He said only to be pushed onto the ground by Ney'tiri who just saved his life as the bullets started swishing through the air once again. The ikrans and Shooty's bird which was still in the air were now under constant fire from the Naval Amplified mobility platforms equipped by the Anti-air guns. For example the Shooty's bird was now history, and only thing that dared to suggest that there once was such a bird was the burning engine which was now rolling down from the flight deck. He didn't even have a chance to scream as he got turned into little more than just a few atoms of ashes scattered in the air as the rocket hit him. The air force was suffering greatly as there were little to no means of actually managing to bring down the RDA piloted aircrafts without suffering too many losses. While the na'vi started with the superior numbers when it came to air force, the difference in numbers was becoming less and less obvious. It was now barely eleven ikrans on one Scorpion, and it was noteworthy that there were only ten scorpions in the air. That was however a subject for change as Jake had only one order to give the others.

"_**Everybody, inside!**_" He yelled and gestured toward the hole through which the AMPs with thanators looked at them. The na'vi who were inside the ship weren't pushing the vehicle out of the cargo bay for one simple reason. They were too busy pushing the soldiers back into the corridor behind the former tent. While arrows and swords were almost nothing compared to shotguns, with their help they've managed to cut open quite a few soldiers and beat the other half to death with the staves or bows which ran out of arrows.

"_**Rick, help!**_" One of the na'vi cried out when he saw just how badly things were going. There were only four na'vi defending the entrance as the soldiers slowly picked one after another, proving just how greatly the numbers mattered. When Rick was about to say something to Athena, the three AMP pilots grabbed their guns which were positioned on their backs and ran toward the hole. The hole was bigger than they were, allowing them to enter the corridor behind it. Within moments, the gunfire sounds changed drastically. It was hard to hear shotguns or standard issue rifles over the sounds of the AMP guns which were proving to be much more than simple weapons. They were decorating tools as one shot meant having whole corridor redecorated accordingly.

"Clear!" Jolly Roger in the AMP in the middle said over the loudspeaker.

"Let's get going then!" Rick said as he already seen that the na'vi along with Thanators were entering the hole. Rick specifically was glad to see that Tarya who was defending the corridor with the rest of the na'vi was relatively unharmed and that Jake was among the na'vi who ran inside the cargo bay.

"How is it going Ricky?" Jake asked Rick who waved at him using the humongous arm of his AMP.

"Could've been better, lost one AMP already, I hope this one lasts longer!" He said and after that he pointed toward the hole.

"There is our objective, somewhere in this maze, the commodore is waiting. We need to capture him or make him surrender, then hopefully will surrender the rest of the ship, come on time is wasting!" Rick said, and before Jake could even absorb all the info he just received, he got abandoned by Rick, Athena and Tarya all at once as they've entered the newly redecorated corridor and then turned several times, effectively becoming a lone squad, but then again that was the whole idea.

According to plan which Rick, Jake and Alpha, who was by the way one of the few thanators on board fighting with the NAMP and the soldiers there, the plan was getting inside the ship and then scattering through the ship like a virus attacking a computer, claiming more and more data for himself by spreading himself thin. Then again, there was no need to gather in one place as the ship was full of corridors and small rooms which offered little to no space for, lets say thirty warriors standing next to each other and firing arrows at the soldiers in the back. Thanks to this 'close quarter combat' the shotguns were more preferable weapons as well as swords and bows. The said bows however were used as staves as the ammo was scarce. Yet thanks to František's training, the na'vi were capable of taking the human weapons should the need arise and then shoot at the humans using their own weapons.

While Rick and his group had to deal with six soldiers who were more than willing to blow a few more holes into Rick's and Tarya's body, Alpha was fighting topside, which was certainly not for the faint of heart as he got caught in crossfire more often than he liked. He was always caught between the bullets fired from the NAMP vehicles or by the soldiers and between arrows fired by na'vi, bullets shot by the stealth ops or Peter, and what was more annoying than that, between bullets sprayed by the semi-working excavator.

Right now, Alpha was using the crashed scorpion on the deck as a cover from the bullets fired by the NAMP which was also advancing to his position, only to be sprayed by the turrets on excavator. When the pilot turned to fire at the turrets, Alpha knew it was his time to have a shot on the said vehicle too. With the agility of a cat and swiftness of a bullet he jumped out of his cover and rushed toward the vehicle whose pilot didn't even had a chance to react, within moments the vehicle was opened like a can. All it took was one swing and the armor got literally torn off from the vehicle, proving to be rather useless when it came to combat like that. Another swing and the pilot found out just how cracked egg felt when you removed the both parts apart, he felt empty as he got cut in half and then the gravity promptly removed the rest from his body as he watched just how badly damaged were his lungs thanks to all the smoking.

he could see it as he died, knowing that smoking kills, but so does thanators and bullets. Alpha meanwhile proceeded to remove the soldiers who were nearby by tearing them limb from limb, all this while being fired upon. The pain was however a form of motivation for Alpha as he felt the need to kill every human on board in order to prevent his kind from feeling the same pain as he did.

The soldiers on the deck were starting to panic however. The remaining three NAMPs were quickly torn apart and the thirty men who were there quickly retreated inside the base through various paths, making it rather hard for them to follow them all. Alpha however didn't care about how hard it might be, he wanted to get them all for what they did to him, for what they did to his brethren who were dying on the deck, he wanted to make them all pay. Yet he found out that he cannot continue fighting, that he needed to catch his breath as every move was harder for him. "_This cannot be!_" He thought as he looked at his body which was slowing down because of his injuries.

He however didn't have enough time to slow down, he had a fight to win and so using his willpower alone, he made the body move once again. He was similar to other person which stubbornly refused to die. There was a soldier who was preparing his gun for a final shot at the na'vi warrior who was peeking from behind the Samson in order to see if everything was alright and clear. When the soldier was about to pull the trigger, he found that there was something holding his leg in rather painful manner. When he turned to see what was holding his leg like that, he cried out in pain as a sharp object entered his hip. When he opened his eyes again he saw that even death was on the na'vi side as the dead man consisting of one hand, remains of torso and something which might've resembled a face if one had enough imagination, stabbed him into his leg using his fingers which were cold and sharp like a metal.

"Oh god have mercy on our souls!" the soldier said as the corpse removed his fingers from him and stabbed him in the guts in the same manner as before. Another cry was released and the soldier tried to reach out for his gun, but in that moment, two things has occurred. Not only that an arrow ensured that he will die instantly, but with his death every RDA soldier on the deck was dead, except stealth ops who were technically still RDA soldiers even though they were fighting on the na'vi side.

Another arrow was prepared by the different na'vi hiding elsewhere, only to get his bow lowered by his friend.

"_**Don't shoot, it's the restless one!**_" He said, pointing toward the crawling corpse which was known under many names. For the na'vi who knew him since they've arrived to hell's gate. He was known as restless one, for he seemed to sleep with his eyes open and only for a brief period of time, spending the night walking through the hells gate. The others, who knew him longer, knew his true name and called him Observer. After this battle though, they might call him immortal, as he seemed to survive even the obliteration of his aircraft at the cost of loosing most of his body again.

* * *

Yeah, I like writing this war stuff… I don't know why I like writing about carnage and blood and tactics lately (there isn't much tactics, I know, but believe me that it is almost impossible to have any tactics when there are drunken people on one side and multicultural team consisting of beings with different numbers of limbs and different languages on the other side…

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: … Let it be known then that there is no rest for Skreetz…

-Yukidog: (slow clapping here)

Alright, I'll start preparations for another chapter immediately, as there is no rest for me…

addendum: FF website is acting up again, making it difficult for me to update in time (as i have to fight 'operation timed out' messages)  
oh yeah, and I'm taking the weekend off... as always!


	428. Chapter 426 No one's war Part 5

So I'm going to sing about my weekend… Here we go.  
…I kissed a girl and I liked it!.. (no I'm not going to get to the part where I say ' I hope my boyfriend don't mind it'… cause that would be too much!)

* * *

Chapter 426: No one's war Part 5

"Gah!" Rick groaned as his burnt shoulder got scratched once again.

"Rick!" Tarya cried out as she noticed that Rick got hit, she however didn't fight as she was dealing with other soldiers coming from the left. Three arrows solved the problem with four RDA soldiers.

"I'm fine!" Rick said as he once again peeked behind the corner while holding his old shotgun, once he fired at the soldiers who were there, he quickly reloaded in order to shoot once again at the soldiers who were taking cover in the corridor behind a table which was unfortunately a military issued one, which meant that it was not only meant for holding your food or other stuff, but it was also created in order to provide a spot where you will be able to hold the line against…for example na'vi attack which was supported by a huge thanatoress which was currently trying to flank those guys until something really unusual happened.

"Damn, we can't hold this place forever!" One of the soldiers said as he once again fired at Rick, or at least at the place where Rick was just a few seconds ago. Rick barely dodged the bullets which swished near his face. It was horrible to feel the air which was pushed in your face by the bullet which quickly embedded itself in the wall.

"Got to keep them at bay until Rick arrives!" The other soldier said, making Rick pause for a moment.

"What did you guys said?" Rick asked peeking behind the corner only to pull his head backwards in order to dodge bullets

"Shut the f**k up!" he yelled at Rick who was once again behind the corner, he quickly glanced at Tarya who was finishing off the soldier who was lying at the ground, groaning in pain as the numbing poison was making the pain much more bearable, but the fact that he was also drunk and bleeding vigorously wasn't making things much easier for him, and so Tarya, being the masterful healer when it came to animals such as humans, decided that he should get quite invasive surgery done right away in order to die without too many complications, and so with a knife she performed the required surgery and the patient, as intended, died without having to deal with the pain for longer than necessary, in fact he didn't have to deal with it at all as he no longer lived.

"You're waiting for No one?" Rick asked, but this time there was no foul reply trying to silence him as before, be it with a bullet or a word.

"What did you say?" The soldier said, peeking over the bullet ridden table.

"That I'm Rick No One, are you guys Jolly Rogers?" When Rick said that, he heard a grumbling followed by exasperated reply.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, friendly fire?" One of the soldiers said.

"Friendly fire is anything but friendly!" Rick said while he peeked behind the corner.

"Wait, it could be a trap!" The third soldier said aiming at Rick once again. Rick of course pulled his head backward.

"Yeah, prove that you're RICK!" the first one said., making Rick even more confident that he needs to get this situation resolved as quickly as humanly possible, not only because there was a gunfire in the adjacent corridors followed by screams of both na'vi and humans. This was the end of the war, the end where people were going to start dying faster and faster, everyone was dying, no matter the race, religion or size. The whole ship was turning into a crypt as the death roamed the corridors.

"I have a na'vi wife here and my Thanatorish friend is going to flank you and rip you to shreds if I don't stop her…" He revealed the truth.

"Yeah fat cha..." One soldier said but the other one quickly put a hand on the other one's shoulder and made a gesture to signal that he should remain silent for there was a huge thanatoress approaching them.

"Oh sh** everybody stay silent…" one of them whispered but Athena was still approaching them in almost arrogant way. She was walking with all the grace which she had, she also knew that even if those soldiers tried to harm her, they wouldn't even penetrate her skin with those guns, especially because their weapons were mostly empty.

"If we don't move maybe it won't see us!" One of them said but that's when Athena decided to show her teeth, enough to scare the Rogers beyond all measures, so they've did the only reasonable thing they could think of, they've jumped over the table and started running toward Rick. When Tarya spotted that there were three soldiers with guns in their hands rushing toward Rick, she immediately prepared an arrow for at least one of them when Rick gestured toward her to put her bow down.

"[You can slow down, I have talked them out of it…]" Rick said to Athena who just rolled her eyes.

"Jesus Christ!" one of the soldier said as he saw the whole rolling of the eyes. It was horrible to see just how intelligent those things were. It was somewhat funny to see just how Athena reacted to the soldiers who were still gripping their weapons.

"[Be nice to them]" Rick whispered and Athena without saying anything sniffed the soldiers, the said soldiers were twitching their guns in their hands in order to feel more at ease, but it wasn't helping much.

"[Let us be on our way, there are many battles waiting for us.]" Athena whispered, making the soldiers aim their weapons at her as it seemed somewhat threatening to them.

"[You are right, lets go.]" Rick said, managing to draw the attention of all the guns toward him.

"Come on guys, stop aiming at us!" Rick said, but that's when Ney'tiri exited her cover as she already seen that everything was alright and that the corridors were empty and no threat was that imminent. Of course that was followed by the same reaction as Rick's and Athena's communication. The three soldiers aimed at her too. She however wasn't as forgiving as Rick or Athena and so she aimed her bow at them too.

"Guys, seriously, stop doing that!" Rick said, pushing the weapon of one of the soldiers toward the ground.

"Yeah, stop it Patrick!" One of the soldiers said to Patrick whose weapon was lowered already.

"No, you stop it first Gordon!" he said, making Gordon lower the weapon too.

"Do you guys know where we can find commodore? It will be easier for us to capture him and then make the whole ship surrender." Rick revealed their secret plans to those newly found allies. Of course it wasn't that secret, it was the plan created by common sense rather than by some brilliant tactician. Of course it would be much easier to capture one man than to fight the rest of the ship. Yet the fighting continued as it was certainly harder to find that one man while there were a lot of people around the ship who just wanted to get rid of you.

"Of course, his office, approximately three hundred meters away from here." The third and still nameless person said and the others nodded. It was then Rick realized that they might be in luck, and it was then when Rick got knocked down on the floor by the nameless person. It was also then when Tarya released an arrow, which was a swift response to the shotgun blast which was also the cause of the nameless person falling onto Rick.

"Takei!" Patrick yelled while grabbing his friend who however left him without saying goodbye.

The person impaled on the arrow was however reluctant to leave on the same journey as Takei, he must've left a kettle on stove or something as he once again raised his hand with the shotgun and fired it, and because it was automatic one, he fired it several times before he died. He however managed to hit Athena, floor and the ceiling and nobody else. Athena felt the wound, it was like somebody bit her into her butt as she was facing away from the soldier who was already on the way to hell.

"No time to lose! Hurry!" Rick said and with Tarya's help, he got the dead body off him and got up. Patrick was however reluctant to leave Takei, or in this case Takei's body. With a help from his friend Gordon however he got pulled away from the lifeless body. With tears filling his face as he remembered all those times he and his friend spent together, at all the beers they have drank together, at those fifty bucks that Takei will never return to him, he was crushed to say the least, and not because of the money.

Meanwhile the fight which moved from the flight deck to a deck below was getting more and more intense. The RDA soldiers were utilizing the tight corridors in Charybdis in order to get rid of the thanators, as some corridors were narrower than the others. Charybdis was made to allow AMP to pass from one side of the ship to the other with ease, but it certainly wasn't made to allow the said AMP to use alternative routes when it came to that so the thanators were proving to get stuck on various places and in some instances, even getting killed. Na'vi were of course trying to prevent their deaths with all their might, just like František, Jason, Lucia and the latest addition to the stealth ops team: Harry.

Harry managed to survive his crash landing in the sea and swim to safety, or more precisely to get pulled to safety by the surviving na'vi who felt somewhat indebted to him and just pulled him out there. Once back on solid earth, Harry insisted on joining the fight once again and so he did exactly that. Bruce, who was injured to the point where he was useless in advancing was promoted to guard, guarding the big hole in the hull where he once embedded his hell truck, he however wasn't alone as Norm felt more at ease with patching Bruce up than having to deal with the killing.

Jake who was also advancing through the Charybdis was however advancing more slowly than Rick, probably because he encountered well barricaded resistance which wasn't easily swayed by his diplomatic skills and instead, he got swayed by their hole-making skills as he got shot, and so did Ney'tiri, luckily for those two, there were four more na'vi who promptly removed their leaders from the battle by pulling them away. Even though there were setbacks like this, it was obvious that the na'vi were gaining ground. Charybdis was a mining ship after all, and even though it was armed to deal with problems using big cannons and impenetrable defenses, she got penetrated by an excavator and was dealing with several problems at once.

"They have caught us with our pants down, let's pull their pants down too" Jeremiah said as he picked up a gun from his desk and then reached into the drawer for a lockbox which he promptly opened by inputting the code. There was a red key with a black skull on it, a message written on the paper which was stuck to the key ring that held the key with the skull

"Sh0uld the day c0me, y0u kn0w what to write…" He read the writing on the paper out loud and then he yanked the piece of paper and put it in his mouth, swallowing it in order to prevent anyone else from getting this part of the code. After that, he put the key in his pocket and picked up the gun. With a sigh he opened the panel in the floor and jumped inside, it was then when the ship got rocked by another explosion. This time it was however quite severe as something, maybe a stray bullet or spark from the damaged excavator ignited the cocktail which promptly exploded, the whole section was of course cut from the fuel after the leak was detected, yet the amount of the fuel was enough to cause an explosion big enough to obliterate three thanators, five na'vi, and two soldiers who were already dying as the aforementioned forces attacked them.

Jeremiah knew that the time was running short and that Charybdis was doomed, and that all the soldiers were going to get killed as he also got betrayed. He however had a plan which was based on the idea that next ISV should come here in ten or so days. A huge signal that Charybdis has failed needed to be sent, a huge signal which would also mean that those who dared to attack the Charybdis were also dead, a huge signal like explosion of atomic bomb. It was a chance to let Charybdis go not in defeat, but in draw which will be obtained through annihilation of everything that lives in this area.

"_A clean slate for anyone who comes mining here after us_" He thought. "_Or an excellent negotiation tool, should they be intelligent enough._"

* * *

Oh sh*t… I knew I shouldn't write about that nuke a hundred or so chapters before, cause Jeremiah certainly remembered it and he is going to use it to wipe out everything around here…

And I'm growing rather fond of the idea of ending my story with a huge boom!  
Happy ends sucks, answers to readers were skipped for this day…

See you tomorrow guys!


	429. Chapter 427 No one's serenity

Another chapter, another senseless death, another mindless fighting, and another evil weapon of mass destruction… What can possibly go wrong?

* * *

Chapter 427 No one's serenity

Eywa was concerned about the events that were taking place on her. She was receiving souls of deceased in such haste that it seemed like all hell broke loose there, at one point she was wondering what could cause so much death, the number of deaths so far on her was equal to amount of deaths that usually happened during a month, and now it was all in just one day, in approximately two hours, she was slowly getting more and more curious about what is going on down there. Yet she couldn't see much, the trees which were her eyes and ears were blind to what was happening in the place where Charybdis was, it was due to the fact that the area around them was suffering greatly from the fighting, no leaf was left undisturbed, flames were taking the most daring trees who rested a little too close to the shore and the wildlife which was actually capable of moving on their own, has already fled in order to save their own hides from the war that was taking place.

This was no ordinary battle. It was an all out war between four races here. The Ikrans were the ones who almost completely lost and have withdrawn from the battle in order to just survive. It was horrible massacre when it happened and the ikrans were no longer needed as they were simply the one way to keep the aircrafts off Thanatorish backs, now there were no thanators to cover and no aircrafts to take down and while some corridors inside the base were big enough for them to fit in, they were certainly small enough for them to fly in there, not being able to fly meant a lot for ikrans who were sky predators.

They however left their pilots in there as the na'vi were quite small and could continue on their way to help Rick liberate Pandora. Eywa was however questioning her means of liberating herself, for her, every being on Pandora was her child, even the humans who were their adoptive children of somewhat destructive nature. Now there was a huge war between those children and they were killing each other, to lose that many children in one day was heartbreaking, even for her and she let everyone on Pandora know just how heartbroken she was. The dark clouds were gathering with an ominous look upon them. They looked like they were summoned from the darkest nightmare ever known to man, a darkest part of Thanatorish soul and from the darkest thought which ever crossed mind of the na'vi.

The clouds filled by the rain so heavy that it could beat down a tapirus, the rain which was slowly coming from the ocean toward the shore. The rain was washing the blood off the deck of the gigantic ship which seemed to be grateful for the rain as the burning cocktail tried to fight the rain and the blood which was washed with it, eventually however, the fire succumbed to water as it seemed to be rather strong.

The na'vi who were on board and who were on guard for any soldiers, who might slip around the others and try to recapture the deck, were simply wondering about the swiftness with which the rain came, suddenly the drumming of the droplets of water silenced all the gunfire which was raging down below them, the only thing than tried to defy the water were the flames on the excavator as they were still fueled by the leaks and the heat produced by the machinery which was just trying to sustain itself. Other than that, there was nothing, the shore and everything on it seemed to be deserted, the whole place was slowly getting darker and darker as the clouds blocked the sun even though it was the middle of the day.

Rick however was unable to see anything, not because he was inside the Charybdis, not because it was too dark to see in the room in which he just was, but because there was nobody inside it.

"You sure this is it, The Commodore's office?" Rick asked as he flipped the lights on. His question wasn't answered by Patrick however, but by his eyes which confirmed his location. He was indeed in Commodore's office as the nameplate on the table said that the aforementioned table along with everything on it and around it, the office included, belonged to commodore.

"[I can't get in there]" Athena pointed out as she looked through the hole which was serving as normal doors for humans, and as small window for Tarya who was having some trouble passing through it.

"[Then go and help the others, and tell them to keep an eye on the Rogers!]" Rick said, as he explored the room. Athena nodded and with that she set out in search of a different battlefield. The corridors seemed to be endless and the silence along with corpses of various origins on the way let her know that she wasn't the first one to pass through here. She was offered an exceptional sight, na'vi torn to shreds, humans torn to pieces, various organs donated by unknown donors, everything seemed to be scattered in these corridors. As Athena continued on, she was hit by a stench of death, a stench so harsh that she wished that she had a way to prevent that foul air from getting inside her lungs.

As she continued onward however, she heard gunfire coming from the corridor straight ahead. Given a new hope, she rushed forward with a mind set on the fact that she could somewhat contribute to the battle and change the outcome. As she continued forward however, she started to notice that there were less and less na'vi corpses and more human corpses, and quite a few of them had the skull on them. She continued forward and after one turn she found out the source of the gunfire. There were two groups of humans taking cover behind everything. On one side, there were four Jolly Rogers along with one heavily injured na'vi sitting in the corner and on the other side were RDA soldiers, ten of them and they were currently pretty scared and hid behind the makeshift barricade which seemed so frail that even a sneeze in its way could make it collapse.

It was so surprising to see a group of humans fighting against humans, what more, to see one of the humans tending to the na'vi he never seen in his entire life while the others were keeping the RDA soldiers occupied. Thanatoress seemed to get lost in thoughts as the soldiers paused to look at her. While the reaction seemed to be same, the Jolly Rogers quickly realized that they were in no danger if they decide to move out of the way as she seemed to start walking threateningly toward them, or toward the RDA soldiers who immediately started firing in her direction. It was hard to miss a thanator, but then again, it was hard to injure her, and while she was already pretty injured, she continued fighting. Like a rushing rhino, she ran into the barricade and mowed it down even with the soldiers who were firing upon her. She was however extra careful to not step on the Rogers, but then again, it would be hard to accidentally step on them as they were hugging the walls.

The RDA soldiers were fighting with fear in their eyes. They knew that there was no way out of this mess, that there was no chance to survive. There were only two of them surviving and the one, who saw that Athena was preparing to strike him, turned his weapon toward himself and fired from fear of dying in horrible pain. Athena quickly turned her attention toward the last one and was preparing to strike him down with her might paw while he dropped his weapon and covered his face with a sheer terror creeping upon his face.

He wasn't ready to die for what his kind has done to this moon, he wasn't ready to die for anything, but the question of dying was not going to be answered by him, but by Athena. Athena was so similar to the goddess of war of the same name, not only she was a goddess of war, but she was also thinking during the fight, knowing what is wrong and what is not, she did what she thought was best. She stayed her hand and instead of striking down the man, she struck the weapon which he dropped in front of her. He of course cowered when he saw the mighty paw hit the ground. She then pulled her head closer to him as tried to cover his face from the Thanatorish menace. She could see the tears rolling down from his eyes, a sign of regret or sadness.

Without making any sound at all, she turned away from him and started walking forward. When the person dared to look what has happened, he was surprised to see the thanatoress leaving. His legs were shaking so hard that he fell on his knees, sobbing. The Jolly Rogers immediately run toward him and aimed at him their guns just in case but the person was so shocked that he was unable to do anything else than sobbing and thanking his god for saving his life. Yet it wasn't some god who saved his life.

It was Athena's train of thoughts. Passing through that corridor filled with corpses, she had a time to think about this whole battle. It was fought to push the humans back into space and save the life on Pandora as everyone knew it. The said goal was but a dream which could only be fulfilled at great price, a price of many deaths, but nobody said that there was no space for haggling, and Athena was the first one to haggle and save one poor soul from death. It was something unheard of, especially among thanators, for a thanator that had a power to take life was not only lead to take the said life unless there was a greater thanator who could take his life in return.

If you could do it, then you should as the others couldn't. If it could be eaten, it didn't deserve to not get eaten. If it can be killed, then it didn't deserve to survive, yet Athena and many other thanators were not only convinced that for example na'vi could be killed but they did deserve to survive as they had their uses. Athena was convinced that even this saved person will have its use once, maybe he will be sent to space and convince the others that returning will be too dangerous, or it will be him who will convince them that it will be easier to just bomb the planet from orbit and be done with it. It was a gamble, and Athena was risking much by letting him go, yet the feeling of actually saving one life instead of ending yet another one was great. There were only few soldiers who actually surrendered, and there were even less of those who didn't surrender and yet got captured, as it was much easier to simply shoot them and be sure that their surrender wasn't just another trap.

It was then Eywa realized just how terrible price were their children going to pay if they were going to see it to the end, and It was then when the rain intensified as Eywa realized that even though they will save many, quite a few of lives will have to end in the first place, and then again, even after so much death, there was a huge possibility that the deaths will just continue somewhere else.

At this point however, Rick was doing his best to stop the total body count from rising by revealing the hidden entrance which was partially opened and climbing inside along with Jolly Rogers and Tarya.

* * *

Well, I took this chapter more philosophically than I wanted. In truth, this is a story arc dedicated to those 'I'm bored' persons who do not realize that many of their ancestors fought to the death in order to make their lives better and in noble attempt to end all wars, but we all know that war… (somebody finish this sentence please)

…Answers to readers

-hideout writers: Yes, I did… and while I'm sorry about it, I'm not sorry about (you) losing THE GAME!

-forgotten shock trooper: Yes, if things go as Commodore wants, then ship will go boom, excavator will go boom, and pretty much every window on Pandora (there aren't many of them) will get cracked or completely destroyed…

-Hollownature: I don't get it, what's so funny about two giants doing the same things as birds and bees? Besides, that's not how you make amphibious excavator!

-Yukidog: I know and I'm sorry, but then again, I didn't want to quote portal again…

-Na'viRabbit: Whysomuchblood? Because there is never enough, like if you went to hell and it was full of blood, and that blood was on fire and it was raining blood, and that might be enough blood…

Yeah, so let me write 'the end of the chapter' here and lets post this thing!


	430. Chapter 428 No one's friendly fire

I was thinking… I have to note this day in calendar, first time I've did that!

* * *

Chapter 428: No one's friendly fire

What seemed to be like an endless cycle of shooting and killing has changed slightly since Athena spared that guy. The act of mercy was however repeated many times again after that. Athena wanted to feel even better than before and so she started just disarming the RDA soldiers who apparently were unable to defend themselves when it came to Athena.

There were however exceptions however, who proved that some humans preferred death before dishonor. Right now Athena was the silent leader of one group of multiracial squad. This squad was now counting nine beings, from which eight were humans and one was thanator, the said thanator was of course Athena. It was comical to see the human soldiers, the trained soldiers who were following an animal, while Athena wasn't your regular animal, the soldiers still liked to think about her like an overgrown dog, even though she was approximately as intelligent as they were.

"I can't believe it. We're following a pacifist thanator." One of them said, chuckling. The chuckling however turned into laughter as Athena silently growled while it was actually a growl of pain as she was losing quite a lot of blood. Her growl however seemed to be a remark of sarcastic nature which only fueled the laughter among the soldiers.

"I think she dares to disagree" One of the soldiers quickly tried to understand what Athena said, even though it wasn't even close to that.

"Okay, okay, I take back the pacifist part, he rocks!" The soldier said, making the other one slap him across the head like a father smacks a disobedient child which just did something really bad.

"What?" The guy asked and the other one pointed toward Athena who didn't mind them as she continued walking forward.

"What about it?" He asked and got slapped once again, but this time it wasn't a direct hit from the other one, right across the face.

"You bored or what?" The guy's face turned red as he wasn't really happy about being hit in the head, maybe it had something to do with the lack of masochistic trait in his head.

"Look there! Can you see the lack of humongous penis?" The first person who slapped him said while pointing between Athena's legs. Now it was obvious about what were they talking about.

"So the first lesson, you don't s call a woman 'it' or 'he', secondly you don't make fun of someone who saved your ass several times over!" The other one explained, slapping the guy for the third time and then the whole squad laughed. The slapped person eventually laughed too and started walking faster while turning toward the rest of the guys.

"Alright, we shall protect our mighty princess!" he said but then he bumped into something solid, something squishy and something that was Athena's leg. Athena stopped for some reason in the middle of the corridor, like there was no need to go further. She then looked behind her at the soldiers who all stood in attention, as their leader stopped. Athena could smell it, and she knew that it wasn't going to be nice. She could smell it, the thanators who were covered in blood, human blood, and some of them were even covered in Na'vi blood. It seemed to be like a bad joke as Athena knew that thanators covered in so much blood can get into bloodlust, wanting to kill more and more. It was horrible to know that there was a thanator or thanators who were moving in on her position and that they might even attack her. Or worse, that they might attack the soldiers who were following her.

"What's going on hun?" One of the soldiers asked Athena who however didn't know what he said and even if she did, she couldn't answer him, and of course the term 'hun' wasn't going to be accepted by the others, that was however not important, because there were more important things at hand, for example that thanator which was coming from the other end of the corridor, covered in blood from head to toe.

It was obvious that this thanator wasn't as friendly as Athena as he immediately growled at her and she snarled back at him.

"[Calm yourself! We are not your enemies!]" Athena once again tried to communicate with the bloodthirsty Thanator who seemed to be in rather good mood, if you consider good mood as a mood for killing everything and everyone. It was useless to talk to the thanator who was advancing toward Athena and the soldiers, when the opposing thanator however saw the humans, he seemed to change his attitude toward all of them and quickly started rushing forward, ignoring Athena's threatening stance.

"Oh crap, he is going to…" One soldier said and the others immediately prepared to fight back against the Thanatorish menace which was approaching them. The only wall between them and the advancing thanator was their savior, the Thanatorish messiah who saved them once already.

"Prepare to fire, do not hit our girl!" The guy who got slapped so many times said while kneeling down and preparing his gun. It was then when the two thanators met and started fighting in this relatively confined space. While the corridor was wide enough for both of them to walk beside each other, the height of the corridor was somewhat restricting and so they could fight only using their front claws and their fangs as there was no chance on clawing the enemy with your second pair of claws. It looked pretty much like dance between lovers. Both of them were holding each other close to them, each one of them tried to make circle around the other one while holding him in order to get a chance to tenderly bite the partner's neck or to romantically caress the other one's quills, yet the love was based on tenderness and the caressing never hurt, the force of the caressing proved to be far too great, and so the pats were turned into hits, the dancing wasn't dancing at all, but an attempt to throw the enemy off balance in order to not tenderly kiss his or her neck, but to claim part of his or her body for their own need. Both thanators had different reasons for killing the other one.

For the blood lusting thanator it was a chance to partially sate the blood lust, while for Athena it was a way to defend her newly found companions. There was however another way, even though the chance of that succeeding was rather small, she still tried to talk to him.

"[You are disgrace to Thanatorish race. You are fighting your friend!]" She yelled at him, but that was a clear signal to the soldiers. These soldiers obviously had a problem with friend identification as both thanators were relatively black and approximately the same size, and while Athena was larger and more muscular, it was usually the male who was stronger and bigger, and so the soldiers were getting confused. They however quickly learned who was who when they saw one thanator open its mouth and roar in all too familiar manner.

"That's our girl! Shoot the other one in the sack!" One of them yelled and so the fight of two thanators turned out to be a battle. It was a fair battle of one weaker thanator against stronger one who also got support of eight soldiers firing their guns into his weakest parts which were clearly visible and easy to hit considering that he was now facing away from them. Thanators were strong animals, but even they had their weaknesses. Once the firing began, the battle was almost over. The thanator swept his tail while dealing with excruciating pain, managing to hit all the soldiers and make them fall, it was then he presented an opening and hit him with all her might into his head. The thanator was thrown off balance and immediately fell to the ground while he was slowly starting to whine.

"[You deserve this, let it be a lesson to you! If you are not strong enough to deal with your own boiling blood, then you shall not spread your blood among the others.]" She said quite coldly as she have seen the horrible looking wound in his nether regions. He didn't answer and instead whined in pain as the soldiers picked themselves up and formed a line in front of Athena and thus forming a human wall between her and the defeated thanator.

"If it tries anything, then kill it for our girl!" One of the soldiers said and the others grunted in response. Athena however didn't wish to kill him, if she wanted to kill him, she would've bite him in the neck instead of hitting him in the head and so she simply let the humans know that she did not wish to kill him by prodding the one who seemed to be the most talkative one, and also the one who got hit frequently.

"What the?" He almost fell over when she prodded him with her nose, but when he turned his head she was already pulling away and then started walking.

"I think that's an order to withdraw…" He said to the others who lowered their weapons and started following her. They also immediately started talking about the fact that she pushed the rudest guy with her nose.

"I think she likes you"

Meanwhile Rick was speeding down the narrow corridor with his friends and with his mate. It was a long corridor with many turns but there was only one way and so Rick was absolutely sure that commodore must've gone through here.

"Any idea where this thing leads?" Rick asked Gordon who was right behind him.

"No idea, I didn't even know there was such a place." He answered rather truthfully as he never ever seen this place, and he was in many places on this ship, but this secret passage wasn't one of them.

"I bet this is some sort of the 'secret tunnel' which was built especially for cases like that" Patrick said, once again proving that Gordon should call him captain obvious more often as this wasn't the first time he actually displayed his intelligence. Rick however didn't want to insult his new friend by pointing out that it was more than obvious already. The corridor suddenly ended and Rick found a wall with a door handle on the end. He took the door handle and opened the wall only to see that it ended up on the T shaped intersection, he however opened a wall on that intersection and that meant he could choose from three directions. As he stepped out of the secret passageway, he sighed.

"Great, just great, now which way did he go? Did he go to the barracks? To the generators, reserve generator, or to the engineering…" Rick said out loud as the others exited the passageway.

"I think he went to reserve generator… No point in going anywhere else" Patrick said, making Gordon sigh and face palm.

"Would you stop that?" He asked Patrick who looked at him with confusion.

"Would you run to engineering where you can't do anything to help, or would you run to the generators and turn off the lights? Or check the alternative reserve generator? "Patrick asked Gordon.

"Alternative ?" Rick asked while raising an eyebrow, which resulted in slight pain as the burns on his body once again reminded him that he was injured, not to mention he was shot many times.

"Some say it runs on fossil fuel, but some say it's nuclear… we never needed it so nobody knows as nobody seen it in action before, beside I'm no engineer!" Patrick said, making Rick realize just how much damage could commodore cause with a nuclear reactor, the whole battle might change in a blink of an eye, and even though Rick side was obviously winning even though they had heavy casualties, the reactor overheating could result in rather nasty draw and Rick didn't want to risk that.

* * *

Yeah, I hate draws, besides this story needs a winner!

Really!

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: You defused it? Which wire did you cut?

-Yukidog: I'll probably start another fanfiction after I finish this one, my life depends on it (yet I hope I'll set more flexible schedule, daily updates sucks!)

-Forgotten shock trooper: Maybe she'll show us the right way then!

-Na'viRabbit: That's right, and the face of Eywa will change forever should he push the button!

Yeah, let's post this


	431. Chapter 429 No one's alternative fuel

Ho ho ho, Christmas comes early this year… so let's see what you guys get…  
Oh I got extra load of work! Which means I'll have to finish this chapter in even less time than usually!  
(Sometimes I wish I was masochistic so I would actually enjoy this…)

* * *

Chapter 429: No one's alternative fuel

Commodore was standing with the keys in his hands, he was already standing near the console for the launch, he seemed to pay no attention to the fact that the missile silo was closed or that the bomb was still clamped tightly in the ship. He however didn't even want to prepare the silo for the launch as there was little which could've been achieved by it. He could skip the navigation part, he could skip the part where he opens the silo and where he prepares the missile for launch as his only intention was to blow the ship up in one massive explosion which will hopefully cover the whole ship along with the shoreline, and while something might be able to somehow survive the nuclear strike, it will be bloody impossible to survive the shrapnel from the ship and even if you managed to somewhat cheat death even like that, she would still kill you using the silent killer known as radiation.

He knew that someone was chasing him as he already heard the doors which were leading in here open again, once he opened the security doors, they no longer required password as they were meant to open only once. Once they were open, they were meant to stay open for any personal who might be included in the launching, when they were doing this system, they didn't even count on having the ship infested by na'vi or soldiers who were fighting on the na'vi side. They were counting on that when the missile was going to be used with commodore sitting in a chair, drinking an expensive coffee, smoking an expensive cigar while probably having a nice secretary giving him a backrub while another secretary was giving him a foot rub.

He will then drink some of the super expensive coffee, get a kiss from the backrub secretary and then having a nice topless girl bring him a silver plate with a remote control giving him an access to launching control, he will then get a salute from the officers in the silo who will then proceed to play a hymn on violins while he presses the button to launch the nuke. No, it wasn't going to be like that, at all! Commodore was sweating in unmentionable places, he smelled like a man after running a marathon, he certainly wasn't drinking an expensive coffee and cigars weren't present on this ship since the third ISV arrived, and that happened several years ago… Instead of having a comfortable chair and remote control in his hands, he was holding the keys for arming mechanism and he had to put it inside the box which was on the table right in front of him. He put the keys in there and closed his eyes, mumbling a silent prayer to the souls of soldiers on board of this vessel.

"God, have mercy on our souls and deliver us from evil, protect us from hellfire and greet us in thy kingdom" He mumbled as he turned the key to the right, which caused the alarm to sound off. A siren warned everyone in the silo that the missile was armed and the silo slowly started to open, proving once again that even when Commodore wanted to skip that, it was automated and therefore cannot be skipped. When the alarm went off, the na'vi who were on board immediately ran toward the place which just started opening, they've carefully leaned over to see what was going on down there. When they saw a human in strange uniform, they've immediately prepared their arrows in order to shoot that person. They however saw that Rick and Tarya were running there along with two other soldiers bearing the sign of the death: The sign of Jolly Rogers.

The two other people which they didn't see were also present there, but their presence wasn't known to anyone. Rick of course was prepared to talk Commodore out of it, as this was his plan since he learned that the alternative generator was in fact a huge missile which proved to be rather nuclear, or at least he judged that it was nuclear from the huge 'nuclear' warning sign on the side of the rocket. "You said there were generators!" Rick immediately pointed out that there were no generators but a huge missile, both Gordon and Patrick seemed to be rather surprised by that. There was however no time to waste as the commodore seemed to be standing in rather importantly looking device and he was playing with the controls, he seemed to be doing the same thing since the silo doors opened and thus Rick thought that he planned on either nuking the home tree, nuking the hell's gate or nuking the Charybdis, all three choices would probably result in excessive damage for which Rick will be responsible.

"Hey you, stop arming that nuke and talk like a man!" Rick taunted Commodore who seemed to be affected by the taunt, but not because he was easily taunted, but because he preferred when the sentences made some sense.

"I'm talking like a man and I say 'Go to hell freak!'" commodore knew Rick only for a few moments but he easily spotted that Rick wasn't wearing an exopack, not to mention the fact that he had a girlfriend with him.

"Okay, so stop or I'll shoot!" Rick attempted as he ran the last stairs before he got approximately to commodore's level. It was then the commodore put in the final arming code.

"**Launching sequence completed and engaged, awaiting final order for ten minute countdown**" The system announcer announced. The 'final countdown' was meant for the personal to leave the immediate area as the blast off will surely burn them.

"Freeze!" Rick said pointing a shotgun at Commodore.

"Sorry, I'm not a fridge…" commodore said, inputting the final order but before he pressed the confirming button, he waited and turned toward Rick who held the shotgun, and also to Patrick and Gordon who were holding their guns, not to mention Tarya who had her last arrow prepared and aimed at him.

"But since this is the last moment of my life I'll spend, let's hear your part of the story…" He said smiling broadly toward Rick as his exopack slowly got covered by the water droplets as the rain didn't ease up.

"Alright, don't shoot the missile and I'll tell you everything you want… let's just prevent more deaths!" Rick said, grabbing the shotgun in a way which seemed to be non-threatening to commodore.

"I won't, for now. Tell me, Rick No one, Private First Class… Tell me what made you betray your race?" Commodore asked a question which was rather boring.

"I thought you were going to ask me about how the hell am I possible to breathe Pandora's air…" Rick said with disappointment.

"Oh yeah, that too!" commodore immediately confirmed that he was also interested in that.

"Alright, so I managed to meet Eywa, the goddess of this moon, you know, she is real, and she can change her appearance… But she seemed to be rather fond of me as I was the last RDA soldier in here because Jake Sully managed to exile everyone else… So I got a gift from Eywa, she kissed me and it was then when she gave me the ability to breathe her air as I was an official guest on Pandora…" Rick made that story up however, as he wasn't sure about when he actually started being able to breathe Pandora's air.

"Interesting story, freak… So I take it that one behind you is your bed buddy" Commodore said, making Tarya pull the string even more, but that in response made commodore lower his finger closer to the 'confirm' button.

"No, she is my mate, a wife if you want…" Rick explained, making Patrick and Gordon look at each other and raise eyebrows.

"I told you she was way too friendly with him…" Patrick mumbled and Gordon chuckled.

"Is she the reason for betraying your own race? If not then what could that possibly be?" He asked Rick who rubbed his eyes.

"Commodore, I have to ask you to pull your head out of your a** right now, can't you see it? You're destroying the planet and for what? For a stone that allows interstellar travel! Even more, a stone which can be gathered elsewhere, without endangering other beings!" Rick pointed out while motioning toward the sky.

"So you are one of those tree hugging hippies?" Commodore asked with a sneer.

"Yes, you can say it like that…" Rick confirmed, making Commodore sneer even more.

"So, Tree hugging private first class Rick No one, not only I'll be making your new adoptive planet somewhat inhabitable, but I'll also die knowing that…" Commodore was going to continue but Rick rudely interrupted him.

"That you are going to kill your men, those men you are responsible for, those which you were meant to protect, and you will also kill many innocent souls who just want to live without fear that one day, their home will be marked as a place to obliterate…" Rick however seemed to hit the spot as commodore went silent for a moment, probably thinking about the consequences of those actions.

"They all knew what they were getting themselves into, as for the na'vi, I personally have nothing against them but if it means that humanity will not be facing a catastrophic power outage which will not only endanger everyone on earth, but will also make millions of people go in the streets and steal, kill and rape. Have you thought about them?" Commodore in turn asked Rick.

"And you plan on getting them that energy by blowing yourself up?" Rick asked Commodore who quickly explained his plan to him.

"No, if the next ISV heading here finds a smoking husk of Charybdis with a nuclear crater where it once was, they will know that the nuke was used and that there will be no problems in digging here, hells gate might even survive and the mining operations can begin once again, but I bet you didn't even think about it, as you are a stupid treacherous greenhorn!" Commodore said and even thought about spitting to prove just how he felt about Rick but he quickly realized that he had an exopack on his face and that spitting will most likely bring a horrible and disgusting results.

"So, sacrificing yourself for greater evil, aren't we? You old people are all the same, 'I'll die any moment now so let's hurry things up and take as many people I can with me!'" Rick said making a poor impression of commodore who just rolled his eyes.

"You aren't very skilled in negotiations, are you?" he asked and Rick felt that it was a good time to stop bluffing.

"Not really, no… but I can't let you destroy everything!" he said and grabbed the shotgun once again in threatening way.

"Well, it has been a nice chat with you kiddo, but I have a nuke to start." He said and quickly lowered his finger, making Rick cry out and Tarya release her arrow.

* * *

Well, a nuclear cliffhanger, let's see what good can come from this! (But you guys will not see it until the next Thursday as I'll be offline since the next Wednesday as I have a contest to attend to!)

Answers to (According to yukidog) depressed readers!

-Hideout writer: *laughs hysterically as he presents you the pamphlet saying 'new nukes, with wireless technology in order to prevent defusing!' *

-Yukidog: I'm not…

-Na'viRabbit: "I'm going to need more than luck! I'm going to need a lots of luck in order to defuse the ten minute countdown nuke!" Rick says as he prepares his aluminum foil to disable the wireless technology based nuke

Alright guys, wish him luck and wish me luck on the contest!

See ya later (and I hope sooner too!)


	432. Chapter 430 No one's seconds

There it is, it's Thursday and I'm having a huge migraine, lots of stress about tomorrow and the contest I've attended to was a complete disaster…and I'm rather fond of idea of nuke obliterating everything!

* * *

Chapter 430: No one's seconds

"F*ck!" Rick cried out as he saw that the commodore was about to push the button. Commodore indeed pushed the button and red alarm lights all around the silo activated. In that very moment, Commodore got pushed down to the ground from behind by an invisible person. It was Jason who pushed the commodore down and pressed the pistol into his neck from behind.

"What the?" Commodore immediately started to squirm, but as soon as Jason forced the gun even deeper into the neck, commodore started to squirming as he knew that there was something metallic and pistol-shaped being pushed into his neck, then again if he got a fork or a bottle pushed into his neck from behind with a force like that, he would stop squirming too as he knew that applying more force might leave him in worse state than in what Jake Sully arrived here.

"How do we defuse a nuclear bomb? Rick asked out loud but there wasn't a single person which could answer that question. Neither Patrick nor Gordon were bomb specialists, and even if they were, defusing a nuke was a little too much even for the said specialist. While there were several reasons why it would've been useful to know how to defuse a nuke, there weren't enough opportunities to use that knowledge in real life, therefore it wasn't taught at all. When Rick rushed over to the panel, there were no cancel buttons either so the defusing was going to be rather hard.

Meanwhile Athena's squad was advancing through the ship, and even though she slowly started to show her merciful side, there were those times when she simply had to shed some blood, the need to kill something or someone was escalating with every group they have encountered, until the last group which consisted of three soldiers who had bullets which were more than armor penetrating than anyone would've thought. Her squad consisting of sixteen soldiers quickly dispatched of those madmen, who were hiding in one of the greater storage rooms, Athena herself was however slowly reaching her limit. All the thanators were slowly reaching their limits as the lead appeared in their bodies more frequently. It was in that storage room where Athena and her squad was when it happened, she simply felt the overwhelming need to lie down and rest for a moment, and the soldiers simply knew what is going on.

"What's going on Honey?" one of the soldiers asked as he noticed a sudden change in her behavior. The whole squad was calling her either Princess or Honey, so it wasn't really that strange to hear someone call her "Hun" or "Princess"

When he however realized that she was bleeding more vigorously than ever, he realized just what is going to happen, while it looked improbable, thanators could actually bleed out just like the humans did, they just required bullets with greater penetration to get through their skins, using the normal ammo was like throwing plastic darts at someone; if you didn't manage to poke out their eyes, then they would only get angry at you… Athena was however hit by so many bullets that she lost track of it.

"We've got an injured Princess here, medic!" He cried out, making the soldiers who were watching the perimeter for more enemies to turn around and look at the injured thanator who was still moving but just by looking at her, she was slowing down and that was bothering the soldiers.

"Medic!" The soldier, who first noticed that she was in this state, cried out in hope that there were some medics among those who were saved by her. There were at least four soldiers who knew their way around sewing kits and at least one who could do a surgery. The said surgery was however rather speculative as the said person was a butcher before he joined the army, so the said surgery was usually performed on the dead animals.

"How about a vet instead?" One person asked while dropping his gun and walking closer to Athena.

"You trying to be funny while our princess is dying, and I'll make sure that you will die before she does" One of the first soldiers who got saved by Athena stood up in front of the 'joking person' who immediately raised his hands in surrendering gesture "calm down, I was a Vet before I joined up..." He said, letting the defending person know that his defensive mechanism was fired up for nothing. The Vet then proceeded to walk over to Athena and provide a great insight about what was wrong with her.

"She's suffering from blood loss" He immediately provided the information to the soldiers who were awestruck with the sheer amount of information they have just obtained.

"No sh*t Sherlock! Do something about it!" and thus without Athena's consent, the Vet and the solders who knew how to sew, started with helping her out.

Thanty and Thanatoress however didn't have so much luck, and while they met some Jolly Rogers, there were only few of them left while RDA was proving to have overwhelming numbers in this part of the ship. Thanty's group consisted of his mate and other two na'vi, and it was noteworthy that the group was glad that it managed to survive the last fight as they were now hiding in the office-like place, hoping that nobody will find them until they can catch their breath.

Similar things were happening all over the ships, the offices and storages were quickly turned into camping spots or spots where one can try to patch himself of herself up enough in order to get back to fight. There were about fifty Jolly Rogers left, the thanators were slowly withdrawing from the ship as they were slowly running out of breath and space in which they could fight, the RDA soldiers were for example hiding in the spots where even na'vi couldn't follow: The vents. There were also quite a few traps already set up, including the soldiers hiding in the vents, just prepared to shoot anyone who passes around. The pipes were also proving to provide a lot of cover and the na'vi along with thanators were slowly getting outmaneuvered by the RDA who was fighting on familiar grounds.

There was however a threat which was far more important than which side was currently winning: There was a nuke to be disarmed and they had only four minutes left and Rick tried almost everything while Jason was trying to beat the answer out of the commodore along with Lucia who was more than willing to add a kick or five during the 'convincing' of the Commodore who managed to reveal only the fact that his blood was just as red as everyone else's was, nothing else. Rick was meanwhile slowly running out of ideas.

"_**How does this thing work?**_" She asked Rick who was slowly losing patience and calmness, not to mention time.

"It's a huge rocket which will kill everything around here, it will kill everything from here to Home tree…" Rick quickly explained the facts about the bomb to Tarya.

"_**If it is rocket, then shoot it away!**_" Tarya suggested a daring plan with which she just wanted to help but Rick knew better than that…

"It will have the same effect wherever I shoot it" He said out loud but Jason immediately realized that Rick's statement wasn't as true as Rick wanted to believe.

"Shoot it in the space, set target in space!" Jason immediately suggested and Rick looked at controls which were rather complicated for him to even start doing this thing.

"I don't know how!" Rick pointed out, making Lucia run over to the console even with her artificial leg which she used like it was a real deal. She, unlike Rick, had a special training not only in medicine but in computer technology, just like every other stealth operative who was supposed to even sabotage a whole base by altering some program. She knew how to change trajectories of ballistic missiles, and she hoped that the nukes had similar targeting.

"You will never be able to figure out the code" the commodore said with a blood filled smile on his face.

"He's right, it requires code for changing the course!" Lucia cried out, yet Rick knew how to get that code. He grabbed the radio set and activated it.

"This is Rick, calling Hell's gate!" Rick tried to contact Max, who was immediately prepared to answer. If he wasn't then he had approximately one minute thirty seconds left to answer it.

"This is Max, what can I do for …" Max however didn't get enough time to say the whole answer.

"No time, we got a nuke here and it is armed and ready to get launched, we need a code to change trajectory… Right NOW!" Rick was slowly losing patience along with the precious time.

Max was confused about why the hell he should know that, but then again, Rick felt it was necessary to point out just how much time Max had.

"You have about thirty seconds or we're all dead" he said to the radio as he looked at the gigantic clocks in the silo, not to mention the voice which announced the thirty seconds left.

"The code must be zero, zero, zero, zero!" Max cried out into the mike. He was willing to bet his life on the two dimensional movie which he just saw, really old movie about space traveling where this code was for self destruction.

"Code is four zeroes!" Rick yelled at Lucia who immediately punched in code. Rick knew that the code was correct as he has seen the expression on Commodore's face.

"Got it!" Lucia said along with the announcer who announced the time left.

"**Fifteen seconds remaining! All personal must evacuate the missile silo immediately!**" The voice said and Rick pushed Tarya with "Go!" as he wanted her to get out because there wasn't much time left, and she wasn't really needed here.

"Not without you" She said and Rick looked at her and at the others.

"Almost got it… just a little bit longer!" Lucia yelled but then again, there were only "**Ten seconds left**" as the announcer pointed out, and then again the doors weren't right next to them.

"Got it!" She cried out two seconds later, and so the retreat began. The retreat consisted of Peter and Gordon holding the doors, as they were prepared to leave them since thirty seconds ago. Rick being carried away by Tarya, Lucia running like hell and Jason who was lagging behind for some reason.

"**Three, two…one!" **The countdown was finished and the engines started just as the doors closed with everyone inside.

"Why did you drag HIM here?" Patrick asked Jason who almost didn't make it because of the commodore which he dragged inside.

"Good job Max, how did you know the password?" Rick asked Max over the radio.

"Don't thank me, thank Captain…" He said, not specifying which captain and thus proving to be rather mysterious, that or being crazy.

"Which one?" Rick asked. "The Captain J…Just wait a moment!" Max said while being nervous.

"What… what's going on?" Rick asked as Max sounded rather nervous about whatever was stressing him out.

"I've got a missile on radar, it's heading this way! Oh crap it's heading straight here!" Max cried out and Rick nervously looked at Lucia who seemed to be confused to say the least.

* * *

Well, let's see… we have a problem with nuke right now, so what should we do?

We'll see!

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: Well, I knew there was an app even for that!  
-Yukidog: Florida? You should respect my personal space!

-Na'viRabbit: "What did you mean 'Boo commodore'?" Commodore says with intimidating voice while aiming at you with a gun

-N7: I hope you caught up already, cause this story is going on… hell yeah!

That's all!


	433. Chapter 431 No one and the distance

Is there no end to this story? Will it feed on my free time and energy till the end of the times?  
Tis a horrible curse I've brought upon myself! (Naah, not really, let's keep writing!)

* * *

Chapter 431: No one and the distance

It happened thirty seconds before, away from Rick and his group, a huge explosion. The fire and flames were spreading from the center and the sheer power of the explosion was bending and otherwise deforming the metal and other materials alike, yet it was only the beginning of horrible destruction caused by it. First being that died was a human, and then another and then even Thanator died as the explosion got fueled by the liquids in the pipes, turning this explosion into chain reaction which shook the ground, the ground and ship alike.

The grenade was thrown by an RDA soldier without fully knowing what kind of havoc is he going to make, the grenade exploded a little too close to the pipes which then exploded and obliterated not only the said soldiers along with the few na'vi and the thanator who was rather reluctant to die, yet the flames ensured that even he find a benefits in death and finally agreed to die, one of the many benefits was that the fire will stop burning him alive and that the pain will subside, and at the moment it felt like a good bargain.

he group of the soldiers however wasn't spared as the explosion filled the whole room, the corridors and the adjacent rooms as the pipeline exploded, rocking the whole ship and making everyone on board stagger and quite few of them fell to the ground, especially painful fall was for Athena who was however already on the floor, one of the soldiers who were treating her wounds managed to fall forward and put a lot of pressure on the opened wound, making her roar in pain as his hand managed to slide into the wound like a flaming sword into butter. She immediately started bleeding even more and felt even more light headed than before.

"Watch it you a**hole!" The vet said while pulling the other soldier out of there and thus causing Athena even more pain.

"What the hell was that?" One of the perimeter guards asked as he looked around to see what level of damage the ship sustained since the whole 'rock your world' incident. But except the sudden hole in the place where were doors just a few moments ago. The missing doors were after few moments of quick searching found on the remnants of the soldier whose name shall be forever forgotten along with his face as he wore a black tinted exopack in order to look cool, but the lack of nametag and now the lack of identifiable body parts was now making him a nameless hero who heroically stepped between the flying doors and the bug which was crawling on the wall, and while the bug was obliterated even though the heroic intervention, the act of self sacrifice shall be forever remembered as the most stupidest and useless waste of human life.

"Poor….what was his name?" One soldier tried to look sympathetic but quickly found out that he never really knew his name. That however sounded rather stupid and he got slapped by his friend for not knowing.

"Don't even try to sound sympathetic while you don't even know this guy's name!" He said, and then looked at the blood splatter… "Poor tinted-exopack-guy!" the other man said, also adding a silent prayer at this nameless sod and then they've decided to take care of more important things as their friend was dying. Athena was however already patched up again, the incredible amount of cloth used as bandages and patch works was however astounding. It was also noteworthy that if Vet used more cloth, not only he and his assistants would have to get other clothes, but they would also need something to cover them as there was now sudden lack of jackets and T-shirts and bandages and pretty much everything that could've been used as a bandage in some way. It happened just a few moments ago when Athena started to look more like a scarecrow which was rather creepy. The creepiness wasn't however freaking out Athena as much as it freaked the other soldiers.

"You made her a new T-shirt, fricking congratulations!" One of the soldiers said as he looked at the bandages which were now covering Athena. The clothes were sewn together and were tightly covering the wounds as they've used it as a pressure bandage.

"You try to pierce her skin with a needle, bent my best one!" The Vet said as he shown his bent needle which he then promptly threw away. Athena wasn't feeling exactly well but then again her blood was keeping mostly inside and only fragment of it stained the bandages which weren't exactly sterile.

Meanwhile Rick was dealing with life threatening emergency as he left the 'auxiliary generator' room from where the nuke flew out.

"Where is it now?" Rick asked once again over the radio, keeping track of the nuke as he peeked from behind of the corner.

"It is twenty, nineteen, eighteen kilometers away!" Max was panicking too much over the radio, in fact he freaked out so much that he yelled into the radio which then promptly transmitted his voice over to the radio on Rick's side and the sound then filled the hallway. Rick couldn't even shush Max as he was panicking rightfully. Having a nuke headed your way wasn't exactly the best way to end your day. Sure it beats ending your day with a fart and scratch directed on your ass, but then again a nuclear end of your day was one time only and Max didn't really want to end his day with his tired eyes focused on the shiny yet radioactive light at the end of the tunnel which may or may not have been built by RDA and used as a corridor before the Nuke, built by the same corporation, evaporated the other end and thus making a real tunnel instead of the mythical 'tunnel with light on the end'. Yet the fact that Max freaked out into the radio which was capable of turning into loudspeaker should the need arise was frustrating as it was bound to attract enemy bullets and while it first attracted only enemy soldiers, the bullets were close by. The group of four combat capable beings has started. Gordon and Patrick were of course the first ones to lay down the fire as Rick was the first one to get behind the cover.

The nuclear missile meanwhile was indeed heading toward Hell's gate. The missile itself was designed to be fired all over Pandora from any place on it. Truth to be told it wasn't designed for that, but it had enough fuel to fly all over Pandora and even had enough fuel for a few detours.

"This is it guys, I love you all, I love you Rick, but I never got over that you got a na'vi girl!" Max said to the radio and then he went silent. Rick was surprised by that statement but he was also too busy shooting the bad guys who were shooting at Rick and his group, who were also known as, the good guys. Meanwhile Max was doing his best to enjoy the remaining five minutes of his life... Well, it wasn't five minutes but actually four seconds before the impact, or at least that's what the computers said. He decided to go like a man and did his best to get into pose as manly as humanly possible. He grabbed his crotch and snapped a salute as he could see the nuke from the window already. He was standing in the control tower as he wanted to see if the computer was just screwing with his mind or if the radar actually picked up the incoming missile. The computers were pointing out that there was a nuke threat incoming but they could do little to get rid of the threat. The nuke was big, or at least it looked big to Max who has seen it flying in the sky. But it was high, and looked almost as a flare.

"This is it, I regret nothing!" He cried out as the nuke was now directly above the Hell's gate.

Rick thought about Max in that very moment and hoped that Max will somehow survive that, but the chances were low to say the least. He was prepared to hear an overwhelming boom any second now but all he heard was a gunfire which was more than loud in these corridors. When the two soldiers who ambushed them were dying the radio crackled as if some radiation was disrupting the signal but no voice came from the other side.

"Did it hit hell's gate?" Jason asked while holding the commodore, who was now unconscious, with Lucia who was also helping him carry the unconscious commodore.

"I think so" Rick said nervously, expecting the reply from Jason which came pretty much as quickly as he predicted it.

"What do you mean, you think so?" Jason asked skeptically, dropping the commodore on the ground without warning anyone, especially the unconscious Commodore.

"Max can you hear me?" Rick asked, but then the ship got rocked once again, but this time with a much stronger force and the deck tilted to the side, making everyone slide or fall toward the wall or in the Athena's case, everyone ended under or on the thanator, yet Athena was feeling slightly better and certainly felt like advancing once again, at least until the part where the humans decided to fall on her along with several other things. The other things included mostly the trash hidden all over the room, the trash cans and pretty much everything that wasn't nailed down or somewhat secured to the things that were actually nailed down.

"Holy sheep!" Smokey said as he looked at the ship from his point of view. He was still in the excavator as it happened, a huge explosion appeared and the excavator started falling apart, specifically the bucket wheel's support got torn and the whole thing ripped off and ended up in the ship which got distorted even more now that the excavator's parts weren't attached to the said excavator.

"I hope they don't mind, I don't want to clean the mess!" Smokey said, removing the smoke from his mouth and throwing it away. He then quickly rushed over to the controls and tried to see what he could do, but there was little one could do with a burning excavator which was now broken to the point where it was just a gigantic construction with no real purpose on a fringing huge tracks. Add fire to the said tracks and this whole thing was just a gigantic flame trap and Smokey was inside it.

"_I don't want to be toast, and not even fried chicken!_" He thought and started running. His evacuation plan was however rather poor as running around the room wasn't proving to help his situation much, and so for once he decided to do something smart and rushed out of the doors to the outside, where he promptly found a right way to evacuate from the wreck. The path was narrow one and it was leading through the ledge and stairs leading down to the second floor where it ended with doors which were leading deeper into the machine. This was however the fastest way off this contraption, Smokey however decided to use even faster way off this and with a quick jump he jumped over the fence and started his journey which consisted of free fall from quite some height into the water below him.

* * *

Sooo… did the nuke explode? I'm sure it didn't as it would've been one major disaster… then again, it is a nuke, it is armed and it was headed for Hell's gate so how come it forgot to blow... IF it forgot to blow… So the question remains: Did it blow or what?

Answers to readers

-Na'viRabbit: And so once again the omnipresent and omnipotent Eywa cannot save anyone with her super anti-technology field from the nuke which is controlled by computer… what a pity!

-Hideout writer: I'll take TEN! RIGHT NOW!

-Na'vi gator: I'll certainly let you know Mr. navigator… But hey, how about you read it in tomorrow's chapter eh?

God damn I was supposed to post this fifty minutes ago, I'm LATE! (not really, but adding stress certainly spices things up!)

So see ya later!


	434. Chapter 432  No one and the bad day

User has died, the death may or may not be related to the nuke, but it was certainly related to the tiredness I'm suffering from, how come I can't get decent sleep nowadays? Oh I certainly know why, I have a girlfriend now… So tomorrow is off!

* * *

Chapter 432: No one and the bad day

"What the hell was that?" Rick asked as he was now standing with one foot on the floor and the other one on the wall as the ship was now slightly titled thanks to the gigantic part from Excavator. Rick didn't really need to have the other leg on the wall like that as the tilting wasn't that extreme yet he wanted to be prepared should it tilt even more.

The Excavator was burning into the sky as the flames weren't doused by the automatic fire prevention system. The whole giant was burning like a torch fueled by the gasoline. The same gasoline which was leaking from the ship and which was slowly mixing with water, providing quite a sight for the na'vi who were watching the said scenery as the fuel eventually caught on fire and so the water was burning.

"_**It is truly a demonic machine, even water burns!**_" the two na'vi who were part of the force which was protecting the deck said to the other one who just silently nodded. Even Peter who just managed to sneak up behind those guys thought it was unnatural to see a water on fire but then again, there was no fire department which he could call and thus there was literally nothing he could do, not even the rain managed to douse the flames

"My god it looks awesome!" He said, making the other na'vi jump and quickly prepare their weapons only to have him turn around and point at the huge Jolly Roger flag on his back.

"Relax guys, I'm one of… well I'm not one of you but we're allied you see?" He said to the na'vi who were quite unable to speak English. They were however able to quickly draw their bows and shoot the person which just crawled out of some maintenance shaft on board and clearly lacked the Jolly Roger picture on its back.

"Great to know that they consider me friendly enough to not shoot me like that guy over there" Peter said out loud, drawing the attention of the two na'vi who were now giving him their undivided attention, which was kind of creepy to begin with. Peter felt like he should ask something in order to say that he needs to go right now and then leave that place.

"Sooo…" He began broadly, trying to quickly think of some question which he'll then use as an excuse to move away from those trigger happy Na'vi, who unlike humans knew which one to shoot.

"Do you guys know where Rick No one is?" He asked, making the other two na'vi look at each other and then talk briefly. He was certain that the name 'Rick No one' was the only word which he managed to understand in the end. After the conversation ended, the na'vi ducked down to Peter's level and pointed into the hole through which Rick entered the vessel.

"Alright, thanks!" He said and quickly rushed toward the opening.

Meanwhile Rick tried to get in contact with Max.

"Max are you there? Please respond."Rick attempted for the last time before Jason's patience ran out.

"Look Rick, you have to accept the possibility that he is dead and he won't respond, let's get moving. We're waiting on you to decide where to go in the first place…" Jason pointed out while sympathetically grabbing Rick by his shoulder. Rick looked at Jason, or at least at his mask which was blocking his face completely. With a sigh, Rick turned his head back toward the radio and said "Alright" and with that he put the radio into his backpack and then gave the order about the future destination.

"We're heading to the bridge from where we'll broadcast the message about capturing the commodore. They are bound to lay down their weapons afterward. He said and the group agreed. Patrick and Gordon quickly checked their standard issues, and then realized just how little ammo they actually had on them right now. The worst thing that could happen to you during a firefight was running out of bullets because when that happens, you can assault your enemy with either insults or your environment, but the said environment in these corridors consisted of several walls, ceiling and floor and one had to be extremely creative to actually hurt someone with the ceiling. Luckily for them, there was a sale going on right now, prices of the ammo and even weapons were so low that it was practically for free.

And so both of them took the standard issues of their fallen enemies and after a moment, they've even taken their ammo and in Gordon's case, even the grenade, first aid kit and even the exopack. When he took the exopack however, he realized that the soldier wasn't dead yet, but after the removal, the sudden gasp proved that this unfortunate soldier didn't die from acute lead poisoning but from suffocation. With a shrug he placed the spare exopack into his own backpack and then they've gave Rick thumbs up in order to let him know that they can go on.

Rick meanwhile checked his shotgun for any possible defects before letting Tarya know that everything will be okay. He wasn't really trying to offer some consolation to her as she needed none. He just wanted to point out that he was still alive and that he didn't plan on changing that one anytime soon. As the group prepared to leave, the ship moved once again. The gigantic bucket wheel groaned under its own weight and partially slipped out of Charybdis, allowing her to move back into her normal position. That however had some nasty results.

While Charybdis was a tough ship, the bucket wheel did quite a number on her and since the bucket wheel got torn off, the ship was practically forced onto the rocky bottom of this shore, now that it managed to get back into the nice and relatively horizontal position, the damaged hull of the ship started to leak, and so the lowest decks were slowly turning into pools, yet nobody noticed it as the lowest decks weren't used right now as there were engines and life support systems along with several others like refueling for the mining platforms. Those systems were unneeded right now as the engines weren't going to get used in fear that the ship gets torn apart, the life support was also not a target of either of the groups as the ship already lost its air and everyone else was depending on the exopacks.

"Will she survive?" The soldier asked Vet as the whole company managed to get off Athena.

"I certainly hope so!" The Vet asked.

"We've got incoming!" One of the soldiers said as he spotted a person in the entry which was used by them to get in there.

"Jolly meeting you there…" The person which hid behind the corner yelled at them, and while it wasn't a signal or a normal phrase for recognizing friend from foe, the answer came.

"They call us Rogers!" With that the person from behind the corner appeared once again.

"Show me!" He said, and after he spotted the flags on their backs, he was finally happy.

"Okay guys, it's clear!" He said to the rest of the company and so the warehouse got filled by more soldiers, mostly seriously injured na'vi and even two thanators who were also injured quite badly.

Thanty and Thanatoress were finally capable of finding someone else who wasn't hell bent on killing you and then killing everyone else.

"[Look, it's Athena!]" Thanty said to Thanatoress who was however in too much pain to really pay attention.

"[Thanty?]" Athena turned her head to see if it was really Thanty.

"[Yes it is me, the last male Thanator on board of Charybdis]" Thanty managed to confirm her question while adding much more info than she requested. Yet he was correct about the fact that he was the last one. Alpha was more than happy to send a message to the thanators who were still alive yet unable to advance further due to their size. The injured and too big thanators were supposed to get out of there and hide in the forest. Athena however didn't get the message and Thanty and Thanatoress were simply too "na'vi" for the Alpha's tastes. This battle was mostly over. The RDA soldiers were scattered across the decks, unorganized and many of them wounded.

The Jolly Rogers were mostly assembled in the warehouse, save for the few stragglers. Na'vi were still present although most of them were also unorganized as Jake Sully along with Ney'tiri and several others got lost… The lost group was right now at the entrance to the Charybdis. Jake was sitting near the doors, looking at the wound on his leg which was rather ironic. He came on Pandora as paraplegic and managed to start walking again, but now, now he'll have to use crutches until his shattered leg heals.

"_That or few days of swimming in amino tank… God I hate that thing!_" He thought while looking at the rest of his group. František, Norm and even Bruce were here, and while František was the only one who wasn't conscious anymore, Norm and Bruce were in life threatening state. Ney'tiri was resting as she was tired not only from the fighting but also from the blood loss. Leaving Zirina, the last na'vi, to guard them. She was doing a good job as nobody seemed to even think about attacking this group, it was also noteworthy that nobody was in this part of the ship.

"_**What do you think?**_" Jake suddenly asked Zirina a question out of the blue.

"_**What do you mean Olo'eyktan?**_" She asked him, not taking her eyes from the every possible exit from this room.

"_**Did we win? How many brothers and sisters have we lost? Is this finally going to end?**_" He asked her all those question with relative ease as if it was nothing. Truth to be told he was stressed greatly by having to even ask this, he was the leader of those people for Eywa's sake… How could he not feel for them when they were fighting for their freedom.

"_**I cannot hear the sounds of battle, the battle is over, at least here.**_" She said, sighing with relief but also not sure how will things go from now on as the battle might rage in the different part of the ship and they still wouldn't know it. The battle was indeed raging and it was raging near the bridge where Rick and the others got stuck as the bridge seemed to be the last hold of the RDA and they were hell bent on keeping it that way. Rick didn't even get a chance to shoot as the soldiers were ready to kill everyone and everything, aided with the automated defense, Rick slowly started to think that his plan on telling the RDA to surrender as there were no commanding officers left was a bad idea. "_No , the bad idea is to tell them from the bridge, we need a better place!_" He thought and so without stirring up the hornet nest further.

"Retreat!" He said while backing away from the soldiers, only to stop backing up as the gun buried into his and Patrick's backs.

"Drop the guns!" The soldiers who managed to sneak behind Rick's group cried out and the soldiers from the other side rushed to help them.

"Oh, crap…" Rick said, not really wanting to drop his gun, but then again, he didn't want another hole in his body…

* * *

Crap, it happened again!

How come the bad stuff which twists the plot further always happens when I wish to say 'the end of the chapter'?

No questions/reviews, No answers.

See ya


	435. Chapter 433 No one's silent moment

Yeah… let me start off with apologizing for not answering the reviews left here yesterday, the reason I didn't review is that I was unable to see them and thus I shall make it up to you guys today!

* * *

Chapter 433: No one's silent moment

An accelerating object which looked pretty much like a fist flew toward Rick's face as he was held down by the soldiers who were all ready to take their anger out on him. By now, he has been scratched by bullets, shot and yet he managed to keep on going, but now he was held on the ground and being kicked. It wasn't exactly easy for him to keep on going as he was... no need to add punch and kicks.

"How does it feel huh?" The soldier taunted him, but he also managed to taunt Tarya who was also forced to stay on ground while they were being held in the bridge tower. This capturing wasn't however without killing, as Patrick was already lying on the ground with a painful grimace full of hate while his hand was flipping a bird on anyone who looked at him. He was ready to die in a way that would make anyone who sees him after death feel insulted. While he died to a bullet to a head, his middle finger was forcing his way against any force that tried to put it down.

"That's a fist from a human. You remember what a human is right you freak?" The soldier said as he punched Rick in the face once again. It was easy to punch Rick in the face because he lacked the exopack which would protect his face from the damage, which would at least partially protect him from broken nose that he now had.

"I know what a human is, you ain't one…" Rick said with some problems as his lips were bleeding and were already pretty much swollen beyond all measures.

"You bastard!" The soldier said and hit Rick with all his might, and considering that he was no pushover, the pinch landed straight into Rick's face with such force that he fell backwards even though he was being held by the two soldiers who held him by his hands. He simply slipped from their grasp as he got hit the last time. Every time they've landed a punch on him Tarya tried to get up and rip out their heads and spit down their necks. If she knew that they would do such things to him, she wouldn't surrender like that, even though Rick agreed with surrender, she would've killed them all in a matter of seconds, just one arrow to the one holding Rick, the other one will probably kill Patrick anyway and then the fight will be over.

Then they might continue forward with Commodore who was now getting slowly on his feet. Apparently, those soldiers were a bunch of promotion chasing butt licking sadists. They wanted to give Commodore a chance to say "Kill them all, no mercy" and after that they will finally kill them. Or at least that was how Tarya saw it. The chances at escape were slim to say the truth. There was however one as they didn't bother checking on the guys which they've beaten to unconsciousness. Jason for example was already awake.

His face was however fully intact as they couldn't find a way to get rid of his helmet and thus they've only punched him through it and through his light armor which was certainly less harmful than hitting Rick straight in the face with no protection. Jason for example, was already conscious but refrained from moving as he knew that it would result in more beating and ruin his chances at escaping as they've paid little to no attention to him as they thought he was unconscious just like Rick. Rick however wasn't unconscious as they've thought. He has even shown them his defiance as he groaned and tried to move a little while lying on the ground.

"Now let's beat this freak!" He said, slowly walking toward Tarya with a clear intention of trying to break some bones in her, but it was virtually impossible to do so as the na'vi bones were rather resilient to damage, be it from fall or from impact.

"Hey Rick you wouldn't believe it, the nuke missed me!" Max cried from the radio which was conveniently placed in Rick's backpack. The said backpack was among the stuff which was relinquished from the group which was now mostly unarmed. Lucia was armed however, she had a gun prepared but there was no point in using it now as the guards were watching them with their weapons in their hands and thus it would've been useless, not to mention suicidal.

"What the hell?" The soldier who was supposed to hit Tarya turned his attention toward the backpack and after walking all the way from the point A which was apparently in front of Tarya, to the point B which was apparently six steps away from Tarya and thus in front of the backpacks, he quickly put his hand into the backpack and fished out the radio.

"The bad news is that it's apparently heading back home… To Charybdis, making a full circle around the moon, You have about three minutes before it arrives there" Max said, making the soldier who was prepared to say something to Max drop the radio and look at Rick who was lying in a puddle of his own blood there. He quickly turned his attention to Lucia, the last unhurt member of the group as Gordon was slowly being taken care of by the other soldiers.

"What the f**k was that dip***t talking about Huh? What nuke?" The soldier asked Lucia but the only sound he got from her was rather creepy laughter, which made him take a step backward. After that, Lucia deemed him worthy of knowing the lie which she was going to present to him as a truth when in fact it was a total lie!"

"The nuke fired from this vessel, I changed the course for it so it will fall on this ship any moment now, you ready to become a puddle of goo? I certainly hope so!" She said as Commodore pushed the soldier who wanted to help him away. Commodore wanted to talk with Lucia alone.

"If you wanted that so badly, why bothering in first place?" He asked her a question which she wanted to hide from the others. It wouldn't be the best way to ensure the loyalty to tell everyone that he planned a massive suicide which would also obliterate a small part of Pandora.

"We've needed time for evacuation. You however have about two minutes before you die. With all due respect kind sir, you are a horrible piece of sh*t." She said and then turned toward the soldier who was still standing beside the commodore and who was the first one to ask her a question.

"Did you know that this pr*ck was the fi…" She didn't finish the sentence as she got kneed in the face by the commodore himself. It was pretty painful and she fell to the side.

"That he was the one who…" She didn't manage to say it even now as she got kicked once again, by that time however the soldier realized that something was wrong and literally ordered commodore to stop kicking her.

"Stop that!" He said, taking things into his own hands.

"What was that? I think you need to remember which rank is higher than commodore, and just for your info private, you aren't my superior." Commodore said but Lucia took that opportunity and revealed his secret

"He wanted to detonate the nuke in here." She said, earning another barrage of kicks from him.

"You shut your wh**ing mouth you b***ch!" He said while removing briefly his exopack just to spit on her.

"Something smells rotten around here!" The soldier said while looking at commodore. He wouldn't believe what she was going to say if she didn't try to say it that much and if he didn't try to silence her with such force. Yet he did that, and it was the only proof this soldier needed. There was a nuke coming at them and he could do only this much about it. Yet there was a slight chance that he'll have a chance to play a hero and save everyone if he is fast enough. Commodore was right, privates weren't superior to commodores, yet this soldier wasn't a private and although he was rather low ranking officer, he was still an officer and squad leader.

"Guys, get our precious commodore some restraints, we've been hitting the wrong team!" He said, getting a surprised looks from the colleagues who weren't listening to the whole conversation, there weren't many of them however and so commodore, even though he protested, got tied up and the Rick squad got slowly picked up from the ground. Rick was picked up and Jason, who surprisingly didn't need much help managed to get on his feet rather quickly.

"Can we do anything to stop the nuke?" The squad leader asked Lucia while cutting the ropes which they've used on their prisoners. Even Tarya's ropes were being cut and those soldiers who held her in one place let her go. She still wished to hurt them yet she knew that nuke was a big bomb which will make everything go boom once it comes here so she knew that everyone will get what they deserve even if she does nothing.

"I can try! I didn't have enough time back there, so let's hope I can get there in time!" Lucia said, getting up and quickly running toward one of the computer terminals which looked like he could connect anywhere in the base.

"Bloody hell, the nuke is here!" Jason said while looking out of the window, he could see the shining star flying toward them, which meant that the nuke was there.

"And I'm locked out of the system... I can't get into the targeting system!" Lucia said as the nuke got closer and closer, she had barely one minute to save the world, or at least to save the sinking Charybdis from obliteration by nuke. There were forty seconds left when the elevator which was leading up here rang and opened only to reveal Peter who has been busy all this time as his clothes were drenched in blood. He looked like a butcher who enjoyed his work a little too much.

The guns were immediately aimed at him but he said "step aside!" as he pushed the guy with the gun like he was some peddler trying to sell you an encyclopedia. The guy ended up on the floor while Peter quickly opened the hatch leading to the roof with precise shot from his pistol and quickly climbed up. There he lied down and prepared his lovely gun. There were mere seconds left from the impact as he took a sip from his canteen and aimed his gun at the part of the nuke. One shot rang and the rocket which was closing in dangerously to the Charybdis suddenly started to change direction, instead of hitting the tower it slowly started to ascend as Peter proved to be the best shot around here and hit the wing of the rocket, effectively shooting it off and thus the rocket was unable to fly straight, flying upwards instead. It will eventually make a huge loop and then probably hit the Charybdis though.

"What the hell is this guy?" Lucia asked with awe as she looked at the radar and checked the altitude of the rocket. It was flying higher and higher and higher until it finally disappeared from the radar.

"It's Peter, Peter the badass!" Rick groaned as he watched the whole scene from the ground.

"Jesus Christ, that was close!" The squad leader said as Peter started climbing down. It was however then when it happened, a sudden moment of silence, a sudden flash of light, yet it happened. Above their heads, on the sky a flash appeared and it was followed by an explosion. At that moment, half of the Pandora stood still as they've watched rather spectacular show, it was the first and obviously the best firework they will ever see on Pandora. The shockwave formed a ring around the nuke which was exploding above the Pandora, far away from Charybdis, yet close enough to see it clearly.

"Bloody hell, I'm f**king awesome!" Peter said while peeking down into the hatch.

"If I was a woman, I would want to have your kids!" Jason said, as this was pretty much the most awesome thing he has seen in his entire life. Talking to thanators and leading an army consisting of three races was dwarfed by the sheer awesomeness of shooting the nuke out of its way and making it explode somewhere on the orbit of earth, after it finally ran out of fuel.

"Don't get too gay, man…" Peter warned Jason but truth to be told, everyone in the room felt approximately the same about Peter right now.

* * *

What a climatic ending, wait, this isn't the end right? Only the nuke is done, there are some fights taking places deep in Charybdis…

Yesterday's answers for readers

-Hideout writer: Damn it! I was so close though!

-Yukidog: Sucks to be you, damn flamingoes!

-N7: don't drink it all at once… If that stuff is good slivovitz, it can scratch the paint off the road

-Na'viRabbit: Nope, it's still working… apparently it's guided by a guy with binoculars and powered by hamster wheel, nothing overly technological so magnetic field doesn't work…good plan though!

Answers to today's reviews!

-Hideout writer: Now I know, I hate when ff site doesn't show the reviews!

-Na'viRabbit: I know, can I at least get some troll points for that?

-Yukidog: Hattrick! I now have trolling hattrick even though I didn't want to make u guys that mad…

Lol!

Going to bed as I'm übertired!


	436. Chapter 434 No one's final decision

before I start writing, I would like to tell you guys that you are all awesome and I love you all beyond all measures… well, not as much as my girlfriend though, but I love you nonetheless!

* * *

Chapter 434: No one's final decision

"Holy hell, you rock man!" The squad leader said as he helped peter down.

"Thanks, but I'm not that awesome" Peter said as he climbed down from the roof, he then proceeded to look around and saw that Rick was badly injured.

"By god what has happened here?" Peter asked when he spotted Rick.

"I don't know anymore, they are rebels and tried to save us from nuke which was sent at us by commodore… So they are not the bad guys after all! It was commodore!" The squad leader slowly started to piece things together. There were things that were easily forgiven, like stealing someone a waffle during a breakfast, or even stepping on someone's toe, but there were few things that cannot be tolerated in today's world.

One of them was attacking the Charybdis, and the second one was trying to self destruct it with a goddamn nuke. The last one was the worst. It was like summoning a devil in pope's living room, like playing three dimensional movies on old two dimensional screens. That sort of things cannot be forgotten, attacking the Charybdis could've been forgiven especially when you looked at the nuke event.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Peter asked while placing his sniper rifle back at his backs, he however held his second hand dangerously close to the pistol on his side. He still had a skull on his backs and he wasn't sure how many people have seen it. Therefore he must've been prepared for everything.

"Well, You put me in the tight spot, I'm taking command…" the squad leader said, and once again his violent side has appeared as he proceeded to walk over to the new prisoner of war and then kicked him in the face strong enough to make him lose consciousness. This was the second time he lost consciousness today and hopefully, it will be the last one as the end of this day was drawing near. "Now that I'm in command, let's take him to prison and then deal with the rebels!" The squad leader said, making Peter shift uncomfortably, Tarya and the others were watching the whole scene and were surprisingly left unattended since Lucia said that she can defuse the bomb.

"How about a better solution?" Peter asked, making the squad leader turn his attention toward him. It was hard to forgive that the squad leader killed Patrick and Gordon, who died a few moments ago after he succumbed to the injuries he received from the soldiers who were up here.

"Let's hear it, you're the highest ranking officer here after all, so you should take the command" The squad leader said after he realized just how high ranking Peter really was.

"Well, for once, let's broadcast that the fight is over and that everyone should stop fighting, as there is nothing to fight for. Charybdis is done for…" Peter pointed out as he looked out of the window only to have an arrow fly toward it. The arrow however didn't even hit the window as it got blown away thanks to the position of the window. Peter turned his backs and pointed at the skull on his backs to make the na'vi who were more than willing to try and shoot at everything human.

"Alright, you might be a good shot, but you certainly got hit on your way here, if we abandon ship, where the hell will we go? It's not like we can pack up things and go home… Besides those freaks want us dead!" The squad leader said while pointing toward Tarya.

"You bastard!" Tarya said almost launching an attack on the said soldier. There was however a person which prevented the said attacks, well there were several of them. Among them was Lucia, Jason and even Peter stopped Tarya while the RDA soldiers were preparing to shoot her, the preparations were quick ones as they've had their weapons in their hands already and so all they've needed to do was to simply pull them up and then aim at her. The actual shooting however never took place as Peter managed to calm down both sides with few looks and few words. The words whispered toward Tarya were however so silent that the squad leader couldn't hear them, he didn't even notice them to say the truth. It was hard to pay attention to the whispering voice as blue giant was hell bent on stomping you to the ground.

"It's not wise to insult a woman who can snap your neck without blinking, especially when the said woman is Tarya…" Peter pointed out, making the squad leader somewhat suspicious.

"How the heck do you know it…her name?" Squad leader was somewhat more cautious about Peter now. Peter just revealed that he knew the enemy by the name, by a name that RDA soldier shouldn't know.

"I have a better question, what must a soldier do to survive?" Peter asked squad leader who obviously didn't like the answer, and he made that crystal clear when he pointed his gun at Peter. Peter in turn drew his gun and aimed it at the squad leader.

"You are one of them aren't you?" The squad leader asked Peter who then looked away from him and at Rick and his wife.

"Yes, and I'm proud to say that they are my friends." Peter said proudly, while looking back. The eight RDA soldiers were aiming at Peter while Rick's group was mostly unarmed, save for Lucia who had her gun in her leg. It suddenly didn't sound as stupid to have a gun hidden in fake leg as it sounded before.

"You betrayed us!" one of the soldiers said, stepping forward while holding his gun.

"I have rescued us! Did you plan on spending the rest of your life on Pandora? Then be my guest, but once you get here, you will never get back to see the money they've paid you, or at least they claim they've paid you. Unless you have suddenly became connected to extranet, there is no way to check if the money are there, if our families are still alive and didn't die from hunger. What about you? If the money is there, when did you plan to spend them?" Peter started negotiating. He knew the right words as he had swayed over even the other soldiers who were now known as Jolly Rogers. Rick was listening to the whole conversation while he was slowly bleeding on the ground. His soul was once again escaping through the gaping hole in his shoulder.

"Screw you! I was supposed to go home next month!" Other soldier said, but Peter just chuckled in his face.

"Where have I heard that before? Oh yes, I know! I also was supposed to go home next month… or at least I thought I would go home, I thought that approximately two years and four months ago!" Peter said, making the young soldier somewhat lose his footing.

"Alright you greenhorns, who got the 'prolonged stay due to unexpected situations, the extra paid one', hands up!" Peter said, raising his hand up, the one with which he held the pistol.

The soldiers remained motionless, except for one who raised his hand.

"That was five days ago…" He said, not actually wanting to believe that this was what was supposed to take place.

"Yeah, you would get your regular salary and you would continue working here, sucks eh? Not going back home to your family, to your lovely girl which might be sleeping with someone else, you will never go back and kick that bastard's ass…" Peter said. Making the others realize just what kind of treachery was in brewing. The more they've listened, the more they've wanted to kick commodore. The fact that they've knocked him out was incriminating enough, but to think that they were tricked from the beginning was even worse.

"I'm gay…" The man said, making the whole situation somewhat awkward. Peter didn't want to deal with them as he was rather homophobic to begin with, but he got over himself and presented a nice argument.

"Still, wouldn't you hate it to learn that your boyfriend is sleeping with a girl, nice blonde girl with big boobs and nice personality, managing to turn him into straight guy?" Peter tried to not sound disgusted about the fact that he had to portray a girl which he would love to meet like a bad guy, or bad girl in this case..

"Yer right…" The soldier admitted while lowering his head.

"With a few words, we can stop this fight, there are still na'vi and humans and even thanators dying as we speak… You knocked out the commodore, don't expect him to be happy about it, so what's it going to be?" Peter asked the squad leader while spreading his hands in a questioning gesture while still holding a gun.

The squad leader remained silent, thoughts racing through his mind as the possibilities flashed right in front of his eyes.

Meanwhile in the warehouse which was turned into infirmary, first challengers have appeared. They were first RDA squad which thought that it was rather strange that no more attackers came from the corridors. The assault force consisted of four soldiers. These soldiers were rather indecisive on which weapon should they take, and so it was no surprise to see them lugging quite a few weapons and tons of ammo. When they opened the doors to the warehouse however, their weapons proved to be rather useless. As the doors opened, the constructive dialogue began.

"Drop your weapons!" the Roger's guard yelled as he pointed his shotgun at the guy's head. The other guards immediately converged on his position, but the RDA soldiers apparently weren't friends as the shooting began immediately. The first bullet was fired by the second soldier, hitting one of the approaching guards. The shotgun then rang, splattering the brains of the guy all over the wall. A short battle took place. It was however rather one sided as the remaining three soldiers had no chance against dozens of human soldiers covered by few na'vi who could hold their own weapons and by three thanators who were however only highly ornamental morale boosters right now as they were too injured to start a fight.

The battle cost the Rogers dearly however, as the gun maniacs took six Rogers with them and injured two others…

"[This needs to end!]" Thanty said to Thanatoress who nodded as she looked at the corpses, this battle started out with ideal but turned out to be quite a massacre, nothing like that was planned.

On the other hand, Alpha didn't plan on re-entering Charybdis once again and so it was quite a surprise for Jake to see him walking through the cargo hold hole inside.

"_**What is he doing here? They were supposed to retreat!**_" He asked Zirina who quickly let Alpha know that Jake was over there and that he wished to speak with him.

"_No_" Was the answer she received…

* * *

Well, look at that, apparently I have a crap load of work in work tomorrow, so no chapter tomorrow, and yes, this story is slowly going to break the million words… That's one of the last objectives this story had…

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: different time zones suck!

-Na'vi Rabbit: *looks away and gets depressed*

-Gemralts: True but then again, those Electromagnetic pulses were present on Pandora already, the machines were built to be resistant to them, sure, your calculator will die as it wasn't important enough, but everything else has a good chance of surviving. (Don't think I overlooked that fact)

-Yukidog: They all believe in Eywa, eywa doesn't like birthdays! "That is simply not true" Ahem… they don't celebrate them anyway…yeah… Man, Rick went to toilet only few times during that year!

-N7:I'm proud to say that we (Czechs) make a good slivovitz!


	437. Chapter 435 No one's wild mind

EDIT: Had a horrible car accident, can't write today, cause it hurts... not the body, the wallet! Goddamn it!  
anyway, i'm still off till monday, or later! cya guys

Well, let's try to get something out of me, but considering the headache, I don't think there will be much to write… Let's get ready!

* * *

Chapter 435: No one's wild mind

Rick was feeling it. There was no mistaking it, he has felt that his life was threatened, but not by the soldiers who were now thinking about their allegiances, nor by Tarya who was holding him in her arms while trying to keep him awake. His life was threatened by the life itself, as he was on bad term with his and he threatened to leave him. Rick was fighting for his life by simply remaining still, but his attempts to stay completely still was simply freaking Tarya out.

"_**Rick, don't die!**_" She was so worried about Rick losing his life for the second time that she completely forgot that he is originally English speaking human and thus she simply switched to Na'vi. Rick could hear her words but he couldn't make out what they've meant. He was slowly being pulled, like a string attached to his mind and exiting his body through the gunshot wound which wasn't bleeding that much, truth to be told it stopped bleeding some time ago.

Tarya said another set of words and more faces has appeared in front of Rick as he slowly started to close them. The death was once again trying to catch him by the shoulder and tell him that it was time to cross the river and to go to hell, quite literally. Rick however, got a plan this time, he wanted to stay alive and he was going to do it, no matter what. It was a fight of will, and he was more than willing to stay awake and alive. "_I can do it, I can stay alive. Look, Peter went away, he probably went to get the doctor or something like that._" Rick thought but at that moment, he felt a cold breeze wash over him even though they were inside the Charybdis. They were on the bridge if Rick remembered correctly.

"Well, hello again!" Rick could hear a voice which wasn't really that familiar but he knew it. It was the voice of Bob, but it was still in the distance and therefore there was a high possibility that he could still escape. And so once again he tried to escape, to run away from Bob, he even tried to open his eyes once again but it was like trying to push a front end loader to a gas pump… "_Which was on a hill, and the loader was loaded, and your hands were broken and you were in a wheelchair_" Rick thought as he couldn't open them, he could feel them moving a little but that was it, he couldn't open them.

"I thought we were never going to meet again." Bob said as he suddenly appeared in front of Rick, a grin on his face.

"Well, long time no see, I have brought a friend!" Rick said immediately, making Bob curious.

"Oh? I got a double death today? Fantastic! Where is he?" He asked Rick who then delivered a friendly punch to Bob's face. That punch was pretty much like friendly fire, it wasn't friendly and nobody liked it, especially bob who got hit rather hard by Rick who quickly tried to escape.

Little did Rick know that while he was 'fighting' for his life in his mind, Peter went for a med kit which was once again conveniently placed next to the extinguisher which was also conveniently placed next to one of the computer desks. The first aid kit however didn't include sewing tools, only some bandages, half empty bottle of alcohol, and a note that this med kit will be replenished as soon as possible.

"Cheapskates!" Peter cried out as he discovered what was inside the med kit and knowing that there won't be more of those, he proceeded to use the remaining contents on Rick, he would've used the smelling salts if there were any to wake Rick up, yet there weren't there, apparently someone was in dire need of them and used them before. Jason meanwhile rushed to the elevator and quickly rode it down with hope that there won't be any fighting in the corridors and that he can get the med kit somewhere there and bring it back before it is too late.

"What's going on?" The squad leader asked as he watched the Rick's group taking care of him, they looked even more stressed than when they've seen Patrick or Gordon being executed.

"Our only way to stop thanators from going on rampage and killing everyone resembling RDA is dying, that's what's happening!" Peter snapped at Squad leader who seemed to be rather taken aback. He wasn't sure how this was even possible, yet he wasn't going to doubt it. It was like seeing a pyrotechnic running away with his hands flailing above his head and screaming. When you have seen something like that, you simply knew that it was no time to ask questions and start running. Squad leader however couldn't do much about it. He could however ensure that Jason will have free corridors should he meet some RDA soldiers.

He went toward the intercom and activated it in broadcast mode.

"To all RDA personal, the enemy has killed commodore, we were told that should we lay down our weapons, we shall not be harmed…" He started lying like there was no tomorrow. The commodore was of course still alive. "Peter, you are the highest ranking officer on the bridge, tell them." Squad leader said as one of his soldiers took Peter's tools and started cleaning Rick's wounds and bandaging them even though Rick's heart was working approximately the same as the old AMP model; it could stop working any moment now and it was only a luck that it kept on working in this condition.

"Nice try Rick, but you can't kill the death!" Bob said after he straightened again and once again appeared in front of Rick.

"No, the sentence is 'You can't kill the metal' but nobody said anything about death" Rick said and once again launched his fist at the death incarnate, which was also known as Bob. Bob however caught the fist with great ease, like Rick moved in slow motion. The fist was immediately being crushed by Bob's strength. The slow motion effect however seemed to get worn off as Rick punched him straight into his face by his free hand.

"Well, you can punch death, and everything can get beaten to death… So who will come for you?" Rick asked as he knew that his only chance at survival was fighting with the death as long as humanly possible.

"You can't beat Rock to death, as it is not a living object, so your argument is invalid!" Bob immediately retaliated and Rick realized that this fight is going to be on two battlefields at once. First one will be the standard hand to hand combat while the second one will be a battle of wits. Right now however, Rick was on offensive, on both battlefields. That was however a subject to change as Bob started to fight back with his claws, yet the battle on this battlefield was obviously less important one as he managed to claw Rick's arm and Rick quickly pulled back, checking the wound on his hand to see that he only felt pain but no new wound has appeared on his hand.

"What does death know about living objects? Rocks have feelings too! That's why vegetarians eat carrots instead of stones!" Rick quickly tried to start a new battle on the battlefield of madness. Bob was obviously not prepared for this strike as he was now utterly confused about the meaning of that sentence.

"What kind of stupidity is this?" He asked Rick who just punched him again as he saw an opening for a strike. The strike just like Bob's didn't hurt anyone in particular, but in reality, it gained him a few more seconds of life as Bob was once again forced to deal with the pain and not with Rick.

Meanwhile Peter was done with introducing himself and told his rank to everyone on the ship, he was more than willing to convey the message which he made on the spot.

"…we are outnumbered seven to one and therefore there is only one thing I can do from my position. I can ensure that there will be no more deaths today… I, as the highest ranking officer, order you to cease all hostilities toward the aggressors and surrender, you won't be harmed, and now a message for the na'vi" Peter said as he motioned for Tarya who was still holding Rick who was barely breathing in her hands. She was reluctant to go but the soldiers who were treating Rick roughly before were now as gentle as they were with their lovers in their beds.

Just a few minutes ago, he was an enemy leader who came here to kill them all, but now he was a way out of here and a way to stop everyone from dying by the hand, or paw to be more precise, of the thanators. The said thanators were advancing through the ship toward the most recent battlefields. The RDA troopers weren't all that loyal when it came to not shooting, they would prefer to die fighting than to surrender, but it was noteworthy that the remaining fighting forces were rather small.

A little over a hundred of RDA soldiers were now present on the ship, the civilians who were not very versed in the art of defending themselves and only good at pushing pencils across the desks, were mostly dead as the na'vi didn't understand the concept of civilian, neither did the thanators. Then again, the orders were clear, not to kill anyone wearing a skull flag on their backs, and that's precisely what was happening all over the ship. Everyone, who wasn't wearing one, was subject to quick termination, unless he was capable of postponing or even denying the said termination form the na'vi.

"We need you to tell the na'vi to stop fighting." Peter quickly whispered to her and she looked at him with confusion. "_Why stop fighting? We are winning!_" She thought, but then again, she realized that the whole 'winning' wasn't happening on the bridge where Rick was currently dying.

"We need to stop this madness once and for all. Let us go home!" Peter said to Tarya who looked at Rick and then back at the intercom right in front of her. She was wondering if she was going to do the right thing or not. "_What would Rick do? He would like to save them, he wants to save everyone_"

"Alright" She said as she walked over to the intercom. Peter was about to push the transmit button but she was faster. She also managed to lift Peter's eyebrow just by proving that she was familiar with the intercom and how it worked.

"_**Listen to me brothers and sisters. It is me, Tarya, talking to you through the walls of this ship. The fight is no longer, we have won and thus we shall spare the other RDA soldiers, spread this message to places where my voice cannot go and tell even our Thanatorish brethren of this. Make sure that no more blood will be spilled today.**_" She said, looking quite happy with herself. She looked at Peter and then promptly returned to Rick whose breathing was becoming less and less apparent.

* * *

Will Rick die? Will he die when the story ends? Will he be remembered as "No one the important" by the na'vi? Let's see! The more important question is: Will this work? What about the angry thanators advancing through the corridors?

Answers to readers!

-Hideout Writer: She? Probably nothing, she has people to deal with her problems, her champions! Like Rick No one, Jake Sully or Texas Red… wait, except the last one, he doesn't work for her…

-Yukidog: "Of course it isn't true, Skreetz just doesn't like birthdays." Eywa says while I'm looking the other way. "He takes them as being one step closer to death" She silently whispers to you

-Na'viRabbit: Maybe I should rate this M for MANLY! (or M for "MuchViolenceAhead!" ?)

-N7: My father once said that "If I drink too much of that stuff, I'll make crematorium explode!" and every time I see how flammable that stuff is, I slowly start to believe those words more and more…

That is all, oh yeah, and weekend is off… Oh yes, same reason as before!

See ya round space cowboys!


	438. Chapter 436 No one is dead

So, as you guys probably already know, I had a horrible car accident this Friday, that's the reason I didn't write a chapter and that's a reason why my car is completely Fuxxored, just so you know, my life is no longer threatened by the car (that is unless I manage to put the pieces back in place!) not to mention that passenger's health is in question too

* * *

Chapter 436: No one is dead

It was a long fight and it was coming to an end as the both fighters were growing weary, the philosophical fight was already over as they were no longer able to create logical paradoxes and invalidate each other's arguments, it was slowly turning into fight where only fists mattered. The only difference between the two fighters was that Bob was merely playing with Rick, who however intended to delay the inevitable. Rick however, unlike Bob, was growing rather tired, catching his breath after each blocked attack, was harder and harder and Rick was slowly starting to stumble, he was weary from this fight and he was slowly losing hope.

The battlefield on which they've fought has changed it shape many times, they've started in black room with no lights and no exits. After that, they've appeared in Rick's birthplace, after fighting for some time in there, they fought in Rick's school, then in his work, in his own house, and even in his bed. The last place was rather creepy, especially when you had to fight your own death in a bed. The scenery changed many times after that. Rick slowly realized that he knew all those places, and with each scenery change, he realized that it was slowly going forward, from his childhood through his teenage years and just a few moments ago, he was abandoned on Pandora again, when he was about to fall from exhaustion, it was an all out assault on the Charybdis behind him.

"Why…" Rick asked while he was kneeling on the floor, tired beyond all measures, he was once again fighting his own body to stay awake.

"Well, it's a natural order you see, everyone has to die or we'll be unemployed, the whole space will be overpopulated and without death, do you know how painful will be the existence of eaten animals? Suffering from eternal pain of being digested in someone's belly?" Bob asked, but Rick opened his mouth once again, as if he wanted to finish this question he asked.

"Why am I…" he wanted to continue but the death once again cut him off from finishing that sentence by answering the question which was yet to be said. It was true that Rick was talking rather slowly, so finishing the question was a piece of cake even for someone who wasn't really that quick when it came to thinking.

"You've got shot, beaten and even burned rather badly and you survived quite a few explosions, hell, It's a miracle that you've lasted this long, the last guy who got close to you was called Rasputin." He said but Rick shook his head once again. This time however, he managed to muster enough strength to actually ask the question.

"Why am I fighting my death in cinema, with my life playing on the screen?" He asked and Bob turned toward the screen where Rick was currently being beaten to death, which happened just a few moments ago.

" I think… it'll be easier for you to just die" Bob said, not really wanting to go all metaphorical on Rick, not to mention that the effort will be probably wasted because Rick wasn't into the religion stuff. So it would be relatively pointless to explain the reason why should he see his life once again flash in front of his eyes. It was however his choice to look the other way and act like a child and try to fight the death. That was however ending right now as Bob was about to deliver a finishing blow to the Rick who was slowly falling asleep, just like he did in Tarya's hands in the world of the living. Bob reached out with his hand and a prophetic scythe has appeared.

While it wasn't looking especially deadly or badass, it was sharp, or at least as sharp as a rusty scythe can get. It was rather awkward to see bob, who looked like a real death with every inch of his body. He was the very definition of death, but he was carrying a rusty old scythe. He was part skeleton, part something else, but what was really important. He was bad to bone, and he was going to prove it by slaying Rick, who seemed to be suffering from some spasms. Bob however paid little attention to those spasms and prepared his scythe for a final strike. It will take only one swing to separate the good from evil, or in this case, separate the head from the rest of the body and send Rick to heaven, hell or Eywa's afterlife land. That didn't matter at all, because that will be the end of the line for Rick.

"_I've lived a life to the fullest, I've met the love of my life, built a hou…hammock, and planted a tree, that and I've attempted to make a child, several times… almost everywhere, by any means necessary… oh yeah._" Rick was trying to think about his life in a few sentences but after all he was a man and so his last thoughts were dedicated to his sex life with Tarya. Then it happened, the scythe swung and with a 'cling' noise, it buried deep in the floor. Bob was surprised for a moment but then he realized that Rick merely fell forward, hitting his head against the floor and thus lying on the ground in a position of a wooden statue which got pushed forward.

"My god, would you stop fighting back even though you are practically dead, please?" Bob asked as he took a step back in order to properly swing his scythe once again. The scythe got raised once again and then it got swung, this time it met with the destined target, the scythe touched the neck which belonged to Rick, at that moment however, a strong electric current hit both Rick and Bob, a current so strong that the scythe got literally thrown away by the death incarnate and thus didn't proceed with cutting off Rick's head. Bob was surprised by the sudden surge of energy and jumped back, only to quickly jump on Rick again, because he started to feel that familiar feeling of Rick once again slipping away from him. It was as he thought, something was protecting Rick from him, as the second he touched the Rick's body the same electric current surged through his body. He however tried to resist it, but shrugging it off wasn't as easy as one would think. Every time the energy hit Rick's body, his whole body jerked upward and his heart always tried to make one extra beat.

There was also the strange change f pressure in the room. Rick felt like somebody else was breathing for him and when he stopped breathing, the energy surged once again, making him gasp for the air himself. It was then, another change of pressure and Bob tried to slice Rick in two. It was just before the scythe impacted. A sudden push and Rick's mouth opened. He was feeling every wound on his body like he just received them all at once, and not to mention the sudden splitting headache, the headache was a real problem this time, as he forgot his close encounter with the death, he even forgot the problematic soldiers who were beating him up before and he even forgot that he was on the bridge. He wanted to complain about the headache and swear that he'll never drink again as this kind of headache was rather common considering that he was a big fan of drinking. When he tried to say the words however, it resulted in "Mmmph!" rather than in actual complaint, he opened his eyes and vision slowly returned to him, seeing only blue, and pressure on his lips, he immediately realized that he was being kissed by Tarya, and so he just enjoyed the feeling. He even used his tongue to kiss even more passionately. Then there was a reaction which he didn't expect.

Suddenly, he was pushed away from the lips he cherished the most and seen the whole image, the person which he just French kissed wasn't Tarya, neither she looked like that, and in this case the 'she' part was also wrong. It was a guy, and while it was na'vi, Rick couldn't even begin to apologize to Tingal who was rather shocked to get that reaction from Rick while using this method of bringing one back to life, called CPR. It was Smokey's idea to begin with. It was him who brought the defibrillator here. It was noteworthy that he also brought small pressurized bottles of Helium, oxygen and nitrogen.

"Told you it would work!" Smokey said, hugging Tingal tightly and happily. The office on the bridge, where they were currently operating was rather deserted, the bridge however wasn't. The soldiers were still there and they were rather busy fighting the RDA forces which thought that using the elevator to get slaughtered was a good idea.

Those RDA forces weren't exactly happy to hear about the surrendering and so the real problem wasn't about who is on whose side, it was about who was willing to fight till the last breath and who wasn't and those who weren't willing got forced into fighting for their lives by those who wanted it. The Squad leader found out rather quickly that his decision made quite a few people on board unhappy, as the first soldier who entered the bridge proved to be rather homicidal, killing two soldiers before Tarya put a bullet in his head, letting him to briefly think about things he has committed and to think about the side effects of having an arrow embedded in one's skull. The others like him were met with mostly lethal force, as the elevator proved to be the choke point and every time it started moving, the chances of someone dying have quadrupled.

"_**Eywa will miss you, but we need you more.**_" Tingal, who was one of those few warriors and soldiers who managed to get up there in relative safety, said. The bridge was now inhabited by two na'vi, four RDA soldiers, Lucia, Peter and two other Jolly Rogers. It was a place of last stand.

"What the hell just happened?" Rick asked, still feeling somewhat uncomfortable, just like Tingal who was however feeling also kind of violated. Yet he was the only one who was capable of giving proper CPR. It was one of the few things he has learned from his most hated enemies: the humans. Well, it was from the healers who have seen humans perform such 'rituals' on their comrades, and as the effects varied, such knowledge was shared as a curiosity. With Smokey's help, or rather with the help of the defibrillator which provided step-by-step instructions, they were capable of resurrecting Rick and thus ensuring that the corridors which were filled by angry thanators could be emptied and thanators can be calmed. There was just one thing that needed to be done in order to proceed to that part. Tarya, who learned rather quickly that Rick was moving once again, quickly rushed to her mate even thought the elevator was once again going up.

"Rick, you are alright!" She cried out, pushing Tingal away from him like he was a ragdoll. It was nice to see what is love capable off, and pushing away heavier and stronger male was just a tip of the iceberg.

* * *

Hell, yeah, finished the chapter…

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: how is the taste?

-Hollow nature:… I'm not sure…

-EinDog: Yup, Rick will get death for birthday, by death I mean Bob. Bob's second job is a birthday party stripper… (I love making weird ideas and situations!)

-N7: I couldn't resist!

That's all, lets post this!


	439. Chapter 437 No one's last mission

"No one gets left behind entertainment", with 'I write, this suck' production proudly presents….

(Insert dramatic music here)

(Read following in dramatic voice please)No one gets left behind, chapter 437: No one's badassness EXTREEEEEME! (Hard metal music in the background)

* * *

Chapter 437: No one's last mission

It was rather hard to get up for Rick, but then again, there were many people who were more than willing to help him get up and once again fight by their side.

"So what did I miss? Rick asked as he slowly stood up, of course with the aforementioned help from both Tarya and Tingal. It was not necessary to get help from both of them but he accepted the gesture, especially from Tarya and he felt somewhat obliged to accept the same thing from Tingal who was pretending that the French kiss thing never really happened. It was rather hard thing to forget to say the truth.

"The peace has been declared, the fight will be over soon" Tarya said in English, making Rick smile.

"Sinclair to bridge! Sinclair to bridge, can you call off your thanators? Everyone is getting wasted out here!" Someone, whose name was Sinclair announced to the bridge through the intercom, but before Rick could even reach the radio, a horrible, ear-splitting scream full of pain and agony echoed through the speakers of the said intercom. Even though the transmission wasn't flawless and the voice was transferred in a way old cell phones transferred voice from one place to another, no bass, no automatic balancing of the volume, no nothing.

It sounded like Observer roared with all his might and vigor he could muster. Observer however couldn't muster anything like that as he was motionlessly lying on the ground in one of the lower levels of the ship, he had no purpose now that the battle was over, not to mention the fact that he was barely mobile, the enemies were rather creative when they've learned that shooting the metallic parts wasn't doing much, and so he was moving through the corridors in this state. One eye, one arm and one torso, that was all which was left from him, he was a wreck to say the least, but then again, there wasn't going to be any more fighting, and by god there weren't going to be people who will shoot at him, not anymore, if the battle was won as the soldier in the intercom suggested, then it was all over and he could finally rest.

Resting however wasn't a thing which Observer does, he usually rested only to accumulate enough energy from any power source, or if need arises, from his own relatively weak but reliable power generator, which was efficiently working in his head, it was built so his memory, which wasn't written on hard drive, but was stored on the much smaller devices which were working like flash memories, with the only difference that they've needed to be permanently powered up, should there be a massive power outage, he will lose all his memory. For that reason, this power core which was equal in size of the memory core was implemented, yet it created slightly more energy than needed and so Observer could slowly recharge over time, yet he couldn't remain on this energy alone as the output was much larger than input. In time like this, he simply hibernated, a process which renders him immobile and leaves him defenseless.

"_System failure, device-has_problemd, energy critical, unit sustained catastrophic damage. System is unstable, power-down inadvisable._" If Observer was a normal computer, he would've restarted or shut down already, but he was a robot and he had fail-safes, those fail-safes weren't working as intended however and as Observer wasn't made for military purposes but rather for scouting purposes, his secondary and tertiary systems were lacking in this department. Some drones had the 'in case of horrible battle, initialize this' kind of protocol, not him, he was still operating in the same mode, in which he walked around the home tree, or in which he translated for Rick's friends. To put it bluntly, he was like human, humans cannot simply turn themselves to 'soldier mode' and start shooting without letting their mind wander about the possibilities, about the enemy and about everything else. Observer was also bothered by those thoughts and he couldn't get them out of his head during the battle, which was one of the few reasons why he got shot in a way even a rookie could avoid.

"_Emergency, power failure, shutdown imminent…_" With that thought, observer stopped moving at all, he just froze like a computer which tried to compute Pi to million places right now. He remained in the crawling position and his only eye looked forward toward the end of the rather big corridor. At the end of that corridor a thanator after thanator marched straight through, nobody paid any attention to the side corridor which was small but in which the observer was and in which he practically died and thus the corridor became his tomb. While it was rather nice tomb with first aid and everything, it was also kind of crowded when you have started walking deeper into it as the soldiers which were killed by the observer before the cease fire was declared, weren't pulled to the janitor's closets yet, there was no need to pull them there yet, as nobody passed through this corridor, and nobody was going to be freaked out by the bunch of dead soldiers, quite the opposite.

If you managed to stumble into a clear corridor without any blood on the walls or the bodies in there, then it was likely a trap and the ambushers were rather sensitive about the smell of dead soldiers which they've ambushed before you. The thanators were heading all over the ship, and they were rather angry, up to now they've killed not only the RDA soldiers, but also few Jolly Rogers. It was slowly getting out of the hand. They've started acting on their own and were the mightiest force on the battlefield. Rick immediately realized that he needed to speak with them, or rather speak with the thanator in charge. "_They will kill everyone, we've came here to prevent more deaths! God damn, how will I reach them without getting killed? They are attacking literally everyone!" _Rick thought as he wanted to make a step forward, only to feel the wounds which were weighting him down before weight him down even more, his injuries weren't healed by the defibrillator, neither were they healed by Tingal's CPR. It was a wonder Rick was awake at all, but then again, it may or may not have something to do with the empty syringe he found on the ground right next to him.

"We need to catch them in one place, is there any place like that?" Rick asked out loud, only to learn that his mouth hurt even more than he imagined, he therefore just waited for the response as he was in too much pain to talk right now. Squad leader turned toward him and pointed out that while they knew that there was something wrong with the thanators and their behavior, they still didn't know where the hell those thanators were anyway. "There is no chance of me knowing where they are, much less if the blast doors in that section still work or not_" _The squad leader said to Rick who needed to sit down for a moment, and sit down he did. In fact he quite literally fell on his ass and landed on it. Tarya immediately rushed to Rick's help and helped him not only up, but she then proceeded to ensure that there will be no more falling on the ground ever again.

"We must find them, and then…" Rick said, breathing rather heavily, like he just ran a marathon.

It was up to Peter to carry out Rick's order as Rick was the only person on the ship that always knew what he was doing and how to make sure that everything will work out in the end. Rick however, wasn't sure that this plan consisting of trapping the thanators somewhere and then talking to them until they decide that going on rampage is a bad idea and the fighting will be finally able to end.

"It's me again, we're trying to localize a huge group of thanators, has someone any info on them?" Peter asked and within moments a fist jolly roger replied back.

"Lost contact with a group of four RDA, two of us and one na'vi in the sector 4 section two, it is wide enough to drive a truck around there. He said, and then another soldier decided that it was a good idea to report what he has seen. I've seen a few thanators, the same sector, hope they won't hear me!" The soldier said but as he broke connection, he quickly found out that he didn't hope hard enough. As the kitty cats who were feeling rather playful, decided to play with him for a while, they were however rather rough and he soon broke. The thanators weren't however depressed about their newest toy breaking in a matter of seconds. It was bound to happen as it was the main reason why they've started playing with him in the first place. Right now however, their location was known to Rick and everyone else and so they could initiate the plan which was slowly being born in Rick's mind, he however needed to ask quite a few questions about the ship's system for preventing the water from getting everywhere and potentially sinking the ship.¨"Can we, nnngh!" Rick however couldn't finish even the first question as the pain caused him to stop asking it in the middle Making not only Tarya worried but also everyone else who was around here.

"Are you okay? Speak to me Rick!" Peter demanded but rick remained silent, mostly because there was no need to speak and secondly, because speaking will hurt even more than moving around.

"Close them inside, if possible" Rick whispered to Peter who was amazed by the simplicity of this plan, yet it was simple enough that it might actually work. Peter didn't need to ask anyone to know that the section seals were automatically operated and were capable of pushing against great pressures. He was counting on it as those seals will have to hold thanators at bay, which was not an easy feat to achieve.

"Lucia? Can you please get to the defense? I need to sound of the alarm in the section five." Peter asked Lucia who looked at him and then at Rick who was breathing quite shallowly while sitting on the chair. Rick wasn't looking so good. Hell even telling that he looked bad might insult the bad looking people. He was pale as wall and his eyes were permanently fighting against the tiredness, which might as well be death trying to seize him once again.

"Go" Rick mumbled toward Lucia who nodded, knowing that he was okay with this plan. She quickly positioned herself in front of one of the screens and typed in the login and password which she has got from the previous machine.

"So, what exactly do you require?" She asked Peter as everyone gathered around her. Everyone was curious about what will the alarm prevent, and if it wasn't about making thanators deaf, then there was no point trying to sound of the alarm, or was there?

"Sound of the hull breached and flooding alarm, that should make the system do the required steps for us." Peter said and she immediately started pushing buttons, she was quite skilled at pushing them really fast and within a minute, a screen appeared with a blinking part of the ship. The blinking part was marked as section five and it was slowly being sealed, the automatic seals were slowly sealing that part of the ship away from the other parts, effectively trapping everyone inside: Thanators, but even the soldiers and two injured thanators in the warehouse at one of the ends of the said section. They were all trapped together in a part of the ship which was now sealed and airtight.

"We've got them!" Lucia said as she forced one of the camera feeds toward the main screen, but by then, Rick fell asleep, or he was unconscious, or even dead.

* * *

I don't want to rant anymore, it's just not what it used to be! time for answers!

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: That's why I prefer getting cremated! The possibility of going away with a huge explosion!

-Yukidog: Why? I do what I must! (because, I can!)

Well, that's it, I know it isn't anything extra but hell, these days are getting more and more hectic…

Oh yes, and my sister is getting married on Friday, so no chapter on Friday, and because I know myself, Saturday will be a huge hangover and Sunday will be filled with me frolicking with my girlfriend (possibly in the forest… because I'm highly allergic to that green stuff)


	440. Chapter 438 No one's battle angels

Let me start with saying „I apologize", and let me say that I am truly sorry for managing to screw the story this much, you see, I'm having some major problems in real life and thus even the story is suffering, so as a promise from me: I promise that I'll try to either improve the story in the last chapters, or make sure that it's suffering won't last long, that is all…

Chapter 438: No one's battle angels

* * *

It was another exit blocked by the huge doors and Alpha started to suspect that there was someone behind this attempt to hinder his movement. "_Of course they are trying to stop us, but they shall not survive, and everyone who will protect those puny humans will share their fate!_" He thought as he advanced through yet another corridor.

This corridor looked promising, not only that it was big enough for three thanators to walk right next to each other, but it continued for quite some time without ending prematurely with a huge doors. Alpha was almost certain that this corridor lead somewhere until the corridor abruptly ended, yet another dead end which was artificially created by a humongous doors, which were of course closed and prepared for the water which however wasn't even present on this level. The water which Charybdis took was still on the lowest levels, and it was noteworthy that it wasn't going to spread all over the ship because there were the same countermeasures in place, preventing the said scenario fro happening.

"[How dare they?]" Alpha roared and attempted to assault the doors. The doors were ready for a strong force, but even they had their limits. The first assault from Alpha and his companions left merely a dent on the doors. The doors proved to be quite resilient to both ramming and scratching and other attempts to forcefully open them.

It was slowly driving Alpha crazy as he had to turn around and try the other routes yet again. Not only it was rather frustrating, but it was also insulting as they were trying to cage the leader of the thanators. "_I will find a way to get through this place!_" He thought as he turned around once again and started walking back through that corridor. Meanwhile Thanty, Athena and Thanatoress were sitting in the storage room and were looking at the humongous seal which suddenly appeared in place where normal doors were. Those doors seemed to come out of the wall and once they were closed, they've locked themselves in a way that made Thanty's head spin. Several locks were placed on the doors only to have another doors close in front of them and lock in similar manner. The whole scene was rather dramatic as the Jolly Roger who has seen the first doors close panicked and ran toward them and hit the doors with all his might while crying

"Let us out of here!" While he might've known that these doors were closed only to prevent leaks from spreading across the ship, he didn't know that in rooms like this, where pressure was bound to be greater due to the amount of water and the size of the exit, were secondary doors which were there to ensure that the pressure won't get too big enough to push through the primary seal, the secondary system however paid little to no respect to that soldier's personal space and closed rather quickly so the soldier had no chance to survive the mashing, the doors were closed with the force so great that the bone snapping noise could've been heard but no blood appeared, proving once again that those doors were airtight and leak-proof.

"[What is happening?]" Thanatoress was first to ask Thanty who always knew more than every thanator around here. THanty, who used Rick's knowledge came up with conclusion that this must be some sort of defense mechanism, but because Rick never served on ship, and the alarm wasn't exactly saying "There is a leak, anyone who can hear this is screwed and will probably drown." Instead of that kind of alarm, there was a siren.

"We're taking water!" One of the soldiers said and looked at the exit leading from the fifth section.

"[It seems like the ship is taking water]" Thanty pointed out in relatively cool manner, only to realize that he was on the wrong side of the doors. "_And we'll all drown!_" Thanty thought, but he didn't want to stress the girls by saying that, as long as his feet were dry, there was a chance of survival, and thus no need to tell them.

The soldier who was standing right next to Thanty and thus in front of Athena, drank something from the canteen, only to have other soldier snap at him that "There will be enough water for you to drink soon enough!" And pushed him, making the first soldier drop his canteen and let the liquid spill, the place where it spilled was directly under Thanty's paw. Thanty didn't need to look on his feet to know that there was already water gathering in this room and so he quickly looked upward in order to see the ceiling and possible escape routes to the next level. He however found none and thus decided that it was now a good time to start panicking.

"[By Eywa, we are all going to drown here!]" He cried out as the panic finally got over to him. Both females looked at each other as the sound was suddenly explained and so was the strange behaviour of the humans, the na'vi were just equally confused by this, at least until the one of the na'vi who could actually understand the English translated and then asked one of the soldiers if they couldn't swim, or why they were panicking so much.

"The whole place is locked up, you know, closed, there is no fricking way we can swim out of here!" The soldier explained to the na'vi who slowly got the image: Even the best swimmer in the world cannot survive when he cannot breathe. The panic was however cut short by a soldier running through the other exit and yelled "Thanators are attacking us! Friendly fire!" he yelled as the first gunshots could've been heard from the corridor. It was one of the few groups that were sent by Alpha to find a way out, this group however wasn't told to cease all hostilities toward friendly warriors and so the guards who were in the corridor and who were the ones who were supposed to give the injured some time to prepare for fight. Those guys served their purpose as they've let the others know that there are enemies advancing toward their position. It was then when Thanty realized that there was going to be problem with them as they were obviously frenzied. It was Thanty who stood up and walked over to the doors, pushing the soldiers gently away. It was also noteworthy that all guns were aimed at Thanty as he started moving. The general distrust for thanators was quickly spreading around these soldiers as they were facing two very difficult situations, first one being the flood which will probably kill them all, and now the thanators who were here to probably kill them all!

"[Is anyone there?]" A Thanatorish voice came from the intercom, causing rather panicked reactions from everyone in the room. It seemed that the thanators were smart enough to even use the intercom, which meant that soon enough, they will have to deal with thanators using automatic weapons, which will probably be the end of days.

"[is that Rick?]" Athena asked Thanatoress who looked at the intercom, from which the voice came.

She came closer to it and examined the device which was obviously some way to communicate with Rick, as she moved toward it, everyone traced her movement with their eyes and the guns. Meanwhile the thanators arrived at the entrance to the storehouse, where they've met growling Thanty who was ready to prove that death can come after the man gets torn limb from limb. When the first thanator arrived, he looked up and saw Thanty, who was towering above the one who just arrived.

"[Do you want to say something before I rip you to shreds?]" Thanty asked, growling at the smaller thanator who seemed to be rather surprised to see a much stronger thanator who was on the human's side.

"[Traitor, you betray your own race for them?]" The small thanator asked and Thanty couldn't shake off the feeling that he has heard this before, and while he actually didn't, Rick did. Rick heard that several times and so he was already used to that, Thanty however wasn't, and so he was glad that he could use Rick's arguments which he actually remembered.

"[I'm not betraying my race, I'm not betraying those I've sworn to protect!]" Thanty said proudly, while glancing at the soldiers who were looking at both of them, but were rather adamant about aiming on the other thanator while taking cover behind Thanty. It has shown just how he managed to gain their trust by not attacking them on sight.

"[You betray us, and you will not be spared when our brothers come!]" the thanator said and jumped on Thanty who was however rather quick with reaction and hit the smaller one with his paw and then quickly jumped on him, biting him in the neck and then quickly jerking his head backward to kill the thanator with a single hit. While it was effective and merciless, it wasn't taken kindly by Athena and Thanatoress who both witnessed the horrible act.

"Hey, if there is someone and the thanators are there, please let me know, I need to talk to them!" Rick tried once again, he was trying to contact them for quite some time, but thanators weren't exactly technical types and so simply pushing the buttons was too complicated for them. Luckily, there were jarheads around, and thankfully, they were jarheads and Jolly Rogers too.

"Is it you Rick? Which one do you want to talk about? There are quite a few of them here, one of them is dead however!" He said to Rick who seemed to be rather taken aback by the answer.

"Is Athena there? She's big and muscular, well, the biggest thanator around here" Rick said as Jason started to prepare another stimpack for him. It was a way to keep Rick running even after he has been really beaten up.

"Let me see" the jolly Roger said as he looked around. There was Princess and other two thanators who were smaller than Princess, and thus he has not seen any Athena around here.

"Well, the biggest one here is Princess, although she might be the one, feel free to try it, I'll make sure you can talk to her" The soldier said as he let Rick call Athena

"[Athena? Are you there?]" Rick asked and Athena immediately turned her head toward the soldier who was standing near the intercom and Thanatoress who was still trying to examine the intercom.

"Yup, she's there and she's our little princess!" The soldier said, motioning toward Athena to come closer.

"[Athena, I need to talk to you, I need you to convince Alpha to talk to me, can you do it for me?]" Rick asked over the intercom and hoped for the best: That she will agree

* * *

Well, battle angels will take care of the Thanatorish onslaught! At least I hope so…

Well, on the unrelated note, I just got the gas from the wreck which was once my car, hell I've never felt intoxicated… Goddamn it!

Answers to readers:

-Hideout Writer: Believe it or not, i just drank gasoline (and while it was unintentional, It is still considered as drinking it) Now i feel like licking sandpaper for a few weeks

-Yukidog: they have been potatoed...

-Na'viRabbit: It happens sometimes (read "sometimes" as "A LOT!")

Geh, going off, cya


	441. Chapter 439 No one's communication

Welcome to the final chapter (Not actually final but final for this million of words), let me delay this story no longer… Be prepared soldiers!

* * *

Chapter 439: No one's communication

It was when Athena nodded, it happened when Thanatoress turned and when Thanty jumped back. The first shot rang inside the warehouse, the bullet continued toward the exit where it entered a Thanatorish female which didn't even slow down after the first hit. It was like a stampede as the thanators rushed inside. Thanty wasn't capable of stopping them all, on the other hand the space in the warehouse proved to be quite an advantage for the soldiers and Thanators with the na'vi.

"They're here and they are attacking!" The soldier who was communicating with Rick said to the intercom and quickly prepared for more killing. The advantage was simple, the corridor was narrow and the thanators had to come into the room one by one instead of all of them at once. There was also the advantage of technology as the soldier near the doors started working on closing the goddamn doors which were not only refusing to close, but were also quite unable to do so as there were thanators between them and unlike humans, thanators were rather hard to crush due to the fact that their bones were rather strong, if not stronger than the metal itself.

It was a horrible sight to see the blood-lusting thanators try to get inside the room, if one looked at the doors, all he could see were razor sharp fangs, some blood and once in a while, you could actually see a huge claw trying to rip someone to shreds, and if there was a fellow or gal with extremely bad luck, he or she was currently being mangled by the said things. The thanators were slowly trying to push inside and they were certainly gaining ground. They seemed to shrug off bullets and Thanty's and Athena's attempts to push them back. It was like a slow stampede which was trying to kill everything. The stampede was however halted by a sudden strike of luck. Rick managed to convince Lucia to connect him to the ship's loudspeaker system, which she promptly connected to the voice altering system so when Rick actually spoke to the microphone, it sounded like a thanator on helium which was pretty damn funny.

"[Stop fighting!]" He said, making the thanators stop for a moment and look around with amused smiles on their faces to see who actually said that, when they've actually stopped pushing forward, this gave the soldier a chance to close the doors, which also caused the thanators to figure out that this was probably a good attempt at diversion which actually worked. The thanator however proved to be more aggressive than your average peddler.

The doors were however closed and so your average peddler would either try to ring again or they would turn away, thanators however were rather badass peddlers and so they've tried to break the doors and try to sell the soldiers a special item, a limited Thanatorish edition of knuckle sandwich. The soldiers along with na'vi were however hell bent on holding the doors with their hands in order to prevent them from pushing them, yet their strength wasn't exactly equal to the strength gathered on the other side, the first line of thanators rammed the doors and the others rammed the thanators in front of them, managing to create a strong pushing force, strong enough to bend the doors.

"[I wish to speak with Alpha!]" Rick said, this time his voice sounded almost as a seductive thanatoress in heat, which was also shaking up the morale of the thanators, especially those of male gender, the females were rather surprised that some female was in heat in this time of year.

"[Here I am!]" Alpha roared to show the female in heat that he was nearby and that there was no need to feel sexually depressed when he was around. He was more than willing to make sure that every female thanator under his command will be happy under his command, and by being happy, he really meant happy. On the other hand, the seductive thanatoress, which was also known as Rick, couldn't hear the answer as the intercom's button needed to be pressed. The soldiers and thanators on the other hand heard everything.

"[He heard it!]" Thanty said to Athena who quickly looked at the intercom, she knew that Rick needs to know as he didn't immediately respond to the challenge. She was also sure that there were no soldiers who actually understood what that roar meant. So she was forced between a huge choice which could affect the outcome of this battle, rather brutally I might add.

"_If I will continue to hold these doors, they might not break through at all and we'll be safe, for now, if they however break through, a massacre will follow and our chances at survival will be low. If I however rush toward the intercom, I might tell Rick what Alpha said and he might continue with his attempts to convince Alpha to stop this madness._"

She thought but she knew that Thanty will not be able to hold the doors on his own with Thanatoress for too long until he can't hold them anymore and thus letting the other berserker thanators inside. There was however other way to solve this thing, but there was a condition that the na'vi who was trying to help them will come closer so she can make Tsaheylu and show him her plan so he will know what to do. The closest na'vi was however near Thanty and thus too far away for a normal connection, and because thanators were rather primitive beings and lacked the natural wireless connection, they've lacked both telepathic and IEEE 802.11 connections so she had to make a different kind of connection, the first one was using standard verbal protocol typical for thanators.

"[Thanty, that na'vi, he needs to know what Alpha said to tell that to Rick]" She said, but the first attempt to reach his ears has failed as the doors bucked under the sheer force, that was however a minor setback as she repeated the same procedure and this time, successfully. Thanty turned his head toward her and then looked at the na'vi, getting him to make Tsaheylu with Thanty was the harder part. The harder part however wasn't as hard as its name suggested for there was nothing easier than simply shoving Thanty's queue into face of the said na'vi.

The man immediately realized what was asked from him and quickly connected to the said queue. The following scene was a silent one as the new form of communication took place: The non-verbal communication which was using some sort of serial cable to connect one's mind to someone else's. It was a relatively good way to share secret information with everyone who was tsaheylu-compatible. Thanty was able to say what he wanted to the na'vi who immediately nodded and broke the Tsaheylu, rushing toward the intercom and pushing the button which Thanty described in thoughts to him.

"[Alpha says that he is here]" Thanty yelled over the whole room, hoping that Rick will get the message. Rick who was waiting for any response was ready. When he heard that, he was now convinced that his plan will work as he intended.

"[Stop this madness! The fight is over!]" Rick tried, but Lucia decided that it was time to use the intimidating manly voice. When this one echoed, even Athena ducked down as she felt that if this voice belonged to a real thanator, then he must be thirty meters tall and strong enough to juggle with Charybdis like it was a ball.

Her reaction wasn't unique however, everyone was surprised by the voice and almost everyone ducked down and looked around to see from where it was coming from. Especially scared were the human soldier and even Jake's team which was also the only team that didn't get massacred, mostly because the only human members, František and Bruce, were lying down in a puddle of their own blood, unconscious. If they didn't look like they were both dead, even this team wouldn't know what mercy was.

"_**What the hell is going on out there?**_" Jake asked Zirina who looked just as confused as he did. There was no answer from her and Jake knew that he needs to investigate the whole scene, but for that, he needs to get up first and his injuries were rather persistent when it came to preventing him from moving around freely, so his attempt to get up ended up with him falling on his ass and staying where he was few moments ago.

He felt really bad for not being able to move, he felt even worse for not being able to investigate what was going on and why the hell were thanators suddenly in charge of the loudspeakers. He was especially curious about the fact that thanators were actually able to operate with the said loudspeakers. It seemed like something from a really bad fan fiction.

"[The fight isn't over until we either kill them or they kill us.]" Alpha roared against the intimidating voice, once again showing who the boss around here was. He wanted order among the thanators who were slowly getting disoriented and confused because there was obviously much stronger thanator around here and his voice echoed through the halls like thunder, yet nobody has seen or smelled him yet. This sign of defiance from Alpha however seemed to raise the morale a little.

"[Why do you need more death? Why can't you just let me take care of them now that we have won? You are risking the lives of your thanators too?]" Rick asked, his voice once again thundering through the corridors and thus managing to delay the attack on the doors which were unable to open in this state anyway, they would need to be bent outward in order to make sure that someone will be able to get out of that warehouse.

"[There will be no other deaths of our Thanatorish brethren, the humans will die, all of those who opposed us as there is nothing else we can do about them!]" Alpha said once again and once again Thanty translated what Alpha said to the na'vi who was ready to push the button once again. Rick was therefore getting info about what was being said and thus he was able to reply once again, but time was getting short and simple talking couldn't achieve anything here. Rick knew it and so he had to come up with a plan on how to make sure that everyone in the warehouse will survive.

"Can we just lift the seal there and allow them to get deeper into the ship?" Rick asked but Lucia shook her head. It was highly improbable as the whole sector will open once the alert gets canceled. Then there was a delay for how long will the seals become inoperable as the power source needed to recharge in order to shut them once again.

"Well... and how long will it take for them to fully recharge?" Rick asked Lucia who started to check some data on the computer while Thanty transmitted another argument to him.

"Five minutes" She said and Rick immediately started thinking about how the hell is he going to stop the thanators from spreading across the ship for five minutes. Or worse, how the hell will he manage to make the alarm stop blaring without them noticing that it suddenly stopped.

* * *

Oh well, communication problems are worth one million of words. I sense a hidden meaning in this. (If I could tell this story with 5 thousand words, why the hell did I bother with writing 1 million, that's some serious communication problem, don't you think?)

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: You sir, are going to get buried six feet under the ground in a wooden casket

-Yukidog: Everything is possible when you smell like na'vi and not a lady… I'm on a thanator (random whistling here)

-RiP-Cynder: I'm very happy that you actually enjoy this story. On the other hand I'm very sad to announce that I cannot continue this story, in fact I've ran out of energy rather than out of ideas. While it doesn't seem like it I spend four hours trying to write these three A4 pages of text, and that's a lot of time… I need some rest (you know for healing and stuff) so this story will end, so another one can begin anew after some time (feel free to write fanfic on my fanfic though :-D )

That is approximately all, thanks guys and girsl


	442. Chapter 440 No one's blitzkrieg

Alright, I'm warmed up after all, one million words just as warm-up… Now let me begin about the next chapter in Rick's life, a new chapter of his life….filled with violent scenes!

* * *

Chapter 440: No one's blitzkrieg

It was a horrible scenario. There was a huge army of thanators who were more than capable of obliterating everything living on board, provided that they can reach it. It was like trying to kill everything with tanks. Certainly you can't kill all the rats in city with tanks even though you would shoot everything and reduce everything to rubble. Still some of the rats were bound to survive.

Rick was also trying to communicate with both groups at once. Which was proving to be rather confusing, while he was speaking through the loudspeakers, everyone could hear him, but only thanators could understand that, now that the problem with five minutes delay was brewing, there were only few things Rick could do to delay the battle indefinitely, provided that he can get Alpha's attention for five whole minutes to actually reset the security system. He however needed to tell the soldiers on the other side of the doors to actually pull back. Well, not that they would throw away their chances at survival, but if they had enough time to prepare, the injured soldier would also be able to prepare and move themselves closer to the seals.

"Is anyone still there?" Rick asked a pointless question, especially when he knew that everyone was in there, because there were quite a few working cameras on the ship, and luckily, the one in the warehouse was one of the few working, for example, the cameras in the corridor where Alpha was standing, were broken, what was even worse was the fact that they couldn't get reconnected by simple software reset or bypass, they were destroyed by either bullet or claw, the age of weapon seemed to be pointless for the cameras could've been destroyed even by stone, so it didn't matter if they were torn apart or simply hit by a stick, the result was roughly the same as RDA, even though it was operating in technologically challenging place, still used the camera system which was provided by the cheapest corporation. Some things never really change and being cheapskate was proving to be rather dangerous, especially when you consider that there were dozens of thanators running rampant through the ship which wasn't exactly cheap to begin with.

The thanators were growing restless in the corridors, slowly admitting that the impressive Thanatorish voice must've been some sort of hallucination and that it was merely a trick used by the enemy. The voice changing software was however still working and so the soldier who was responsible for pushing the button didn't recognize Rick by his voice right away, but then again, the soldier was no child and thus refusing to speak with people he doesn't know was rather inappropriate thing to do in this situation.

"Who is this?" he asked, guessing that it must've been Rick because there was obviously nobody else on the ship who was smart enough to push a button and let everyone else know that they weren't dead yet.

"Doesn't matter, in a few moments, I will open the seals and let you guys run, be sure to make it as quietly as possible. The other seals will open too and you will have five minutes to ensure that no hostile thanator will get past that point, do you understand?" Rick asked, knowing damn too well that there was no time to explain that he was using voice changing software to disguise himself.

"Alright, what is there to lose?" the soldier asked Rick, knowing damn too well that even if this was a thanator who was speaking to him through the intercom, there was a small chance of surviving and that was more than enough to risk your life, especially when you were protected only by one doors from something whose parents must've been tank and tyrannosaurus.

"Good, it will open in two minutes, be ready and be silent! And tape down the intercom button!" Rick said while preparing a good plan of keeping the thanators at bay. He however didn't count on Alpha growing restless, he wanted to purge the alien scum also known as humans from his precious moon, and he wanted to do it right now when he had a chance, not later, right now! And so he started moving toward the doors.

"[ALPHA!]" Rick screamed through the speakers, his voice altered even further in order to sound as death incarnate, but the thanators were no longer scared of the voice, quite the opposite, they were loathing it, as it was a mere illusion of what seemed to be the best thanator ever. They didn't know that it actually belonged to the best thanator ever, even though he was thanator only in mind and not in the body.

"[What do you want?]" Alpha asked angrily as the thanators made corridor for him, allowing him to ram the doors all by himself. Rick was capable of hearing that as the intercom button was now taped down. He simply had to come up with a problem which Alpha will have to solve, and in a matter of minute Rick managed to come up with a plan.

"[I've heard that you have problems with your manhood]" Rick said, and everything went silent and lights flickered, Alpha stopped dead in his tracks, surprised to hear something as ridiculous as that.

"[What kind of lie is this?]" he yelled angrily. At the ceiling from where the voice came. There was no denying it, saying that the alpha male was having problems with his "tool" was going to cause some havoc.

"[I've heard that you keep your females only for everyone to see, that you are not capable of, you know…getting it up]" Now this caused the thanators to look at Alpha who was taking the berserker anger to the new heights, if he knew where the mocking thanator, which was speaking through the walls, was. He would tear him apart, limb from limb, no mercy, no compassion, the only emotions he will have while tearing Rick apart will be contempt, disgust and hatred. It was no wonder that he was furious as the other thanators started to whisper among them. Alpha was a good alpha male but he was also the one who made the rule of not having sex in front of the others, and while it was a good way to ensure that there won't be any mating waves which will spread thorough the valley whenever someone tries to have little fun, it also meant that nobody could say anything against that.

"[Come here and say it again you cowardly bug, hiding behind the walls won't help you, I will find you and tear you apart for saying that!]" He roared and Rick realized that this was the best time to tell him where to go, alas he forgot which was lead where and so he said

"[Come then and prove that you can at least fight if you are unable to f**k]" Rick said and then quickly wanted to give him directions, but in that very moment, Alpha's blind fury aimed him toward the doors which they were previously assaulting. The doors were held by Athena and Thanty but even their attempts couldn't prevent the doors from bulging inward, but the soldiers were already evacuating through the semi-open doors which were still covered by the blood of that poor fellow who got smashed between them.

"[We can't hold him off forever!]" Athena said to Thanty who nodded, there was no chance of those doors surviving another hit, and if they manage to do so, they will be easily pulled apart by thanator of Alpha's strength.

"[Nice try but I'm not behind those doors, If you have enough courage, meet me in my hideout, turn back and to the right, then left and right again, at the end of the corridor!]" Rick said through the loudspeakers but Alpha wasn't listening at all, the others who however thought that killing the owner of the voice will cease this madness and allow them to continue the slaughter of humans, decided to pursue the voice's direction. Rick, thanks to the squad leader's quick thinking, managed to have a glance at the plans of that sector, and so he practically sent the thanators toward the toilet, that is, if the toilet actually survived the fighting which ravaged the whole ship.

That left Alpha with only half of his forces, as the other half quickly rushed to destroy the toilet. Three minutes have passed since the alarm got lifted and another two were remaining, two minutes is a lot of time, especially when you have to run through the doors and rush toward the nearest enemy behind them. There was one minute and thirty seconds remaining when Alpha's side collided once again with the doors which finally gave away under his massive weight and bent inward, in that very moment he tried to rip the doors open using his paws, which were both bitten by Athena and Thanty at once. As he pulled them backward, Athena and Thanty quickly rushed toward the seal where the soldiers who were already prepared in two lines, one kneeling and other one standing. They were more than ready to attack the new aggressors with lethal force: use of grenade launchers, shotguns and other guns was a must when fighting angry thanators.

When Thanty and Athena reached them and jumped behind them, they've found out that there was third but rather thin line of injured na'vi. The na'vi were however hell bent on shooting the traitors who were now fighting against them even though they've spend quite some time together. Many na'vi had Thanatorish friends behind the heavily deformed doors. The doors however still remained in the wall and so they've needed someone to pull them even more apart in order to get any thanator through and Alpha's paws were horribly injured to the point where it would be more than extremely painful for him to simply try to pull the doors apart, not to mention the fact that the soldiers would certainly give his paws hell, not to mention the face, which will be also out in the open.

That however mattered little as there was more than a dozen of willing thanators who attempted to open the doors forcefully, and even though the metal was bent to the point where it could snap at any moment, they've opened it after thirty seconds. Giving the Rick's side enough time to spray the doors and even shoot some arrows. The grenades were however not launched as some smart soldier decided to point out that this could result in horrible casualties on both sides as the ship was leaking fuel everywhere.

And while it would take more than spark, a grenade was more than willing to light it all up. The grenade launchers were immediately dumped for the less powerful but safer when it came to shooting in this flammable husk. The fifteen seconds of free movement and with fourteen seconds remaining, when the last five seconds were counting down before the alarm could be set off again, the first three thanators managed to get through, even thought there were total of seven thanators who managed to get through, only six of them managed to get to the other side where the soldiers were before the alarm started blaring and doors started closing. The first seal was quick to shut itself in order to prevent flooding while the second seal was taking its time to get there. Nobody however got enough time to watch the whole closing procedure as there was a fight to lose, or win.

The outcome wasn't clear from the beginning as it usually was. The thanators were immediately assaulted by the other thanators and so the soldiers, who were unable to decide which thanator was which, shot only on the thanators which were going after them, and that was rather easy thing to do. You simply had to pull the trigger as the bullets had ninety percent probability of hitting a thanator as there was one hundred percent probability that some thanator was rushing at you in order to dismember you like the last guy who was crawling without his legs on the floor, crying for medic who was however missing the upper part.

The injured soldiers were also trying to help, the one handed soldier whose left arm was missing and his legs were literally amputated below the knees, was fighting for his life and for the life of the others using the pistol which he had on him. There were more like him and so the first thanator got killed by the soldiers who already suffered heavy losses. Thanty and Thanatoress were currently fighting with two thanators of approximately same strength while Athena was finishing off her first enemy.

When the second seal closed, there were total of six thanators left, including Athena, Thanty and Thanatoress. The soldiers who were moaning all over the floor and who were mostly going to die were watching the giants and hoped that their thanators will win, it was however really hard to tell them apart. They've all looked roughly the same, except for Athena who got the only support from the men who were in her squad. For them she was a princess and the biggest and meanest of the thanators, which was mostly true.

It was ironic as she didn't need the help as much as Thanty or Thanatoress. It was obvious that she was winning by the sheer force. As the other thanator tried to bite her and push her on her back, she simply smacked him all over the face, making him crash on the ground but quickly get back up. Jumping on his backs while he tried to get some orientation back after that blow, she quickly managed to find his weak spot. The weak spot for a thanator was usually his neck, but considering Athena's strength, the weak spot was everywhere, she could bite him anywhere and was likely to cause a lethal injury, and so she did exactly that, but not before the soldiers shot the opposing thanator several times into the eyes. Wasting no time, she quickly jumped on top of the other thanator who was threatening Thanty. Thanty was losing the fight big time. He was lying on his backs and tried to get rid of the more experienced thanator.

"Shoot every thanator our biggest princess attacks!" The soldier cried out and fired on the opposing thanator, quickly delivering fifteen bullets into the thanator before he had to reload.

While on this side, the battle raged on, on the other one, it was over. Alpha was locked in again and this time there was no chance of breaking these doors. Rick knew that and simply stopped using the voice changing mechanism only to try to say kind words to Alpha who was slowly realizing that he has been defeated.

"[Do you wish to spread death even among those who were simply following their orders? Shall your race suffer for your bad deeds? They were also simply following you…]" Alpha was about to say something but Rick quickly interrupted him.

"[Think before you say something, you are locked in the depths of Charybdis, you and your brethren, and it is painful to think that we have came here as allies… an alliance which you have decided to break…]" Rick pointed out, making Alpha think some more about his anger which was quickly fading away, the anger was quickly replaced by fear of what will happen to his pack, the pack which was following him, which was trapped here with him, he was thinking about how to get them out and how it was Rick's fault that he ended up in this situation. Rick on the other hand thought that he has won the fight, that there is nothing to fear anymore, that it is done. Yet only one of those great leaders was right, but which?

* * *

Yay, another chapter done… Who knows how many other will be there

Answers to readers:

-Hideout writer: To make sure you won't bomb us back to the stone age, that's why!

-RIP-Cynder: Thanks man, I'm glad you understand my situation. :-)

-Yukidog: As I've said, anything is possible!  
-Na'viRabbit: Skreetz: Hey you guys, what the hell are you doing? Another 300 scene? This is blasphemy!11

-N7: Told you I would do it, now that I have 1 million of words, can I summarize the whole story into one sentence? Yes I can: "Rick rocks while everyone else sucks" now I feel like an idiot for writing 1 million words….

Hell yeah! Extra long chapter done!


	443. Chapter 441 No one's altenate member

Well, well, well, another nice day and it ended up rather poorly, Meh!

* * *

Chapter 441: no one's alternate member

While Alpha was rotting in the section marked as flooded, the fight on the other side was still raging on as the other thanator was rather hell bent on killing everyone before finally dying. The last thanator was bleeding heavily and his breathing was also quite heavy, like with every breath he took, he had to lift up another ton. This thanator was tired beyond all measures and was also dying, there was no denying it, he wouldn't survive even if Athena, Thanatoress and Thanty along with the remaining soldiers decided to help him and save him, there was no such thing as saving him now.

He knew it and he was willing to give his life if that is what was asked. With a roar of dying thanator, he leaped toward Athena, who skillfully slapped him with her paw across the face and with another fast move, she bit him even more. Even though Thanty and Thanatoress were usually fans of fair play, just jumping on him and biting off another chunk of meat was irresistible and so they've felled the last Thanator while the soldiers just tried to get a clear shot. Thanators didn't give them much space for shooting the bad thanator. Besides, it was rather hard to shoot a thanator who was always covered by the remaining three thanators who looked pretty much just like him. And it was not caused by the fact that they were all thanators, but by the fact that they were all bleeding rather vigorously, the most bleeding thanator was just dying but second to best was Thanatoress and then Thanty.

"[Is he dead?]" Thanty asked, not able to see much as he had lots of blood in his eyes for the thanator tried to bite off his antennae, managing to scratch and bite his head in the process. It was hard for Thanty to see much with his normal eyes and so he just relied on the thermal vision where the other thanator was easily spotted as he was much warmer than the metallic walls behind him. Unfortunately, when he falls down, the heat doesn't diminish instantly.

"[Yes, he is!]" Athena said as she nudged him with her paw, and while she was pretty sure he was dead, a really weak growl managed to show her that she might not have been entirely correct with her statement. That however didn't mean that he will survive, the weak growl was the last thing this thanator has ever made in this life. He just died shortly afterwards, letting everyone rest for a moment, at least until the moment the soldiers realized that they still had friends in danger, not to mention friends scattered all over the floor, the sad thing was that there was more places than friends, some of the said friends have managed to magically transform into brutal jigsaw puzzles, and as always, even when you put all the jigsaw puzzles in place, there were still few pieces missing.

Thanators on the other hand, were simply bleeding rather vigorously from the wounds they've managed to obtain in combat. The doctors and medics and pretty much everyone who knew even the basics when it came to mending wounds, tried to help, there were however instances when this help was unnecessary, and where it was useless to even try. The soldiers who were severely mutilated but still living were shocked to see that the doctors started treating less horrible wounds first. It was however a survival of the fittest here and the probability of someone who got stepped upon by rather heavy thanator, got torn to shreds and still managed to regain consciousness, or in once case, the person who was in shock that his legs were suddenly gone. Their injuries were incompatible with life and so they proceeded just like it was written in medical books: They've died.

The fight was not at the end however, while the last major battle took place, there were still groups like the "Survivors" which were hiding in the vents. The Survivors team was a team consisting of members who were hunters before the fighting began and they were not shy to climb into the air ducts and hide in the darkest corners of the ship in order to stay hidden, there were currently two groups who called themselves Survivors, but they were in different state, as the first group was now being briefed in the air vent by their squad leader.

"We must get to the bridge and shoot the bastard responsible for this madness, when we kill him, we will find commodore. They couldn't kill him! It has to be a bluff!" The soldier said to his underlings who were quite literally below him.

"I can help you" Suddenly a voice behind the bars which were separating the air vent from the corridor where the owner of the voice stood.

"Who are you?" The Survivors asked as the squad leader punched the bars into the room and climbed out of the vent, only to see a viperwolf on board, a viperwolf who was obviously distorting while standing completely still and looking at him. This distortion however slowly disappeared only to reappear and show a person in stealth suit.

"You can call me Miguel, and I'm the last member of my team, and I'm the one with the plan!" Miguel said while the viperwolf walked over to him and leaned on his leg.

"Alright, tell us what is your plan" The squad leader of the squad consisting of ten soldiers asked.

"They cannot tell me and the other stealth operatives apart, that is our chance! I can sneak in and make way for you while they will think that I am one of them, or I can deliver explosives to the bridge if you have any." Miguel said, looking rather serious about bombing the bridge. The squad leader was surprised by the bombing part, especially when he considered the fact that his team had two sappers, two demolition experts and one pyromaniac. While the pyromaniac wasn't exactly easy to deal with, he was capable of gathering enough ingredients to make something explosive on the go. Calling him Pyro didn't even start covering the whole thing. When the squad leader decided that it was a good idea to hand over the explosives to the stealthy guy, then the whole team was more than willing to part with their grenades, dynamites and similar explosives.

"Be careful with that one" Pyro said as he handled over a dark bottle which looked rather ominously. Having only few stickers saying 'highly explosive' and 'dangerous gasses' on it, the content of the dark bottle remained mystery. Everyone who had at least some common sense knew that this bottle wasn't filled with liquid meant for drinking, it was a bottle meant for destroying things. As the explosives pooled in, the viperwolf began sniffing them.

"Nice pet" Squad leader said as he looked at the Viperwolf who was sniffing the explosives.

"I got him from Pandora, they have them all over the place" Miguel said, trying to be funny, the squad leader however wasn't exactly amused by that joke. He just wanted to know if there was any pet shop on Pandora selling those.

"Can I make a huge bomb out of it, please?" One of the demolition experts asked Miguel who raised an eyebrow, a gesture which was lost on everyone in the empty corridor as he wore his face concealing helmet.

"Are you a good at demolitions?" Miguel asked, making almost everyone cough in the group, it was a question so rare because the answer was so obvious that the demolition man didn't even need time to think about the answer before saying it out loud.

"If I was a bad demo man, I wouldn't be standing here, now would I? So do you want me to make a demolition charge or would you like to tamper with it on your own, possibly creating another huge hole in the walls of Charybdis?" The demo man said in rather agitated voice. He was so angry that Miguel refrained from saying anything for a moment as he didn't want to anger the man who could blow him to pieces in a matter of seconds if he made him too angry.

"I asked you if you want to get glued back together, or if you want some help with it." The demo man asked once again, making the squad leader annoyed to the point where he walked over to the demo man and said "Calm the F**K DOWN will you?" Putting extra emphasis on the F**k you to the point where he almost yelled that part. The demo man who just shrugged and started playing with the explosives, as he decided that silence was 'yes help me oh almighty demo man'

Within moments a huge ball of explosives, with the dreadful bottle at the bottom, was made. Covered in plastic explosives, the charge was meant to blow stuff up, leave nothing standing and that which somewhat managed to stay in one place, will get burned, badly!

"So, should we wait somewhere or did you just need the explosives mister creepy soldier with no face." The squad leader said, looking rather skeptical as this stealth operative seemed to be on their side. It was making him feel like a bad guy as this stealth operative certainly gave away the feeling that he was the bad guy, if he had a chair and patted his viperwolf, then he could be the villain in some old movie, but this was a reality and this villain was on their side.

" Yes, be prepared near the entrance to the bridge, when you hear explosion, then the mission is accomplished and we will have to look for the commodore, if you won't hear from me for some time, detonate the bomb, otherwise if I return, lets detonate it when I'm out of danger, what do you say?" Miguel asked, making the viperwolf, which noticed the seriousness in his voice, look at him with nervousness in his eyes. The fact that Miguel could die on this mission was not known to the little viperwolf, the soldiers in the squad however knew that and they were somewhat glad that Miguel would do that for them, except the good demo man who saw a huge flaw in Miguel's plan.

"I know how these suits work, you won't be able to deliver that there, besides, even if you somewhat managed to get that there, wouldn't it be better to simply place the charge into the elevator and then send it up, detonating it mid way and cause the bridge to crash down and destroy adjacent areas, ensuring that everyone will die in rather painful manner?" Demo man suggested, making Miguel's plan sound like a suicide mission based on idiotic whim of one stealth operative.

"Well, his plan sounds better." The squad leader said and everyone agreed, everyone including Miguel who was suddenly unneeded, except for the fact that he could act as a spy for the team.

"I'll go ahead and see if there are any guards blocking our path" He said and with approval from the squad leader, he disappeared, his viperwolf also disappeared, but into the vents and god knows where he went from there. Meanwhile Rick was dealing with something rather strange on the bridge. A received transmission, even though the satellite dishes were mostly down, they've received a transmission from ISV. When Rick however examined the message closely, he saw that it was redirected via short range comm. array from Hell's gate which captured the message.

"We're here early boys, food for everyone!" was the content of the message, along with the time of arrival of the Valkyries which were two and were ordered to land here in six hours. Rick meanwhile managed to get a microphone and record a message with the help from Jason who was back on the bridge for quite some time.

"Max, if you can hear this: tell them that Charybdis is a mess and that they should land even though the flight deck is badly damaged" Rick said and with Lucia pushing the 'send' button, he hoped that his message will manage to get through to Max and through max to the ISV

* * *

Chapter ends NAO!

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: Not anymore, your bombing days are done!

-N7: Thanks man, I appreciate it.

That is all


	444. Chapter 442 No one's bridge

As I began writing this chapter, a lightning struck me, making everything clear for a moment. I knew what was my destiny and answer for every question at that moment. The moment lasted for a second and then I was forced back to reality, knowing damn too well what I had to do… I have to fix that power outlet, or it will be the end of me

* * *

Chapter 442: No one's bridge

The bridge was filled to the limit. There were soldiers who previously tortured Rick and the others, their squad leader was somewhat nervous about the outcome of the battle, they didn't win. They've just managed to lock up the raging thanators in more or less important part of the ship.

"Our job is done, Valkyries will be here soon and Pandora will finally win." Rick mumbled to himself before he started coughing, he wasn't drinking anymore, he was just heavily injured and his injuries weren't getting better. "_Maybe it should've been this way. The Pandora's will, Eywa's will be done. I just hope that I will see it to the end_" Rick thought as he got up from the chair in which he has been sitting the whole time. He suddenly felt so old when Tarya rushed over to help him get up like he was a man in his nineties and was now unable to walk by himself. He however wasn't that old, he was just that injured.

"_**Careful! You shouldn't move**_" Tarya pointed out but Rick didn't even bother with reaction, he wanted to go over to the window and see the Charybdis, or more specifically, what remained of her. He was happy that he managed to do this much, it was a great feat to damage ship to the point where it was just a smoking husk.

"_**Would you look at that?**_" Rick asked Tarya who was helping him all the way over to the window. He leaned on the glass and looked from one side of the ship to the other. The damage done to the ship was so extensive that it could've been destroyed by simply setting course for the sea.

"_**Can you see it? We did it! This ship is done for**_" Rick said, looking all over the place, seeing as the ship was on fire on several place, not to mention the still burning mining platform.

"_**Yes, it is destroyed, it will remind us of the many lives that were lost here today**_" Tarya said sadly and Rick realized that this victory was indeed earned in blood, in so much blood that he actually didn't even want to think about it. This giant will stay here almost forever. It will probably stay here for hundred years or more. Rick however didn't want it to stay there for that long, he wanted it gone to make living easier for na'vi children, who were bound to get lost in here and probably get injured while playing down there. This was calling for another solution.

"_**You are right, let's get rid of this husk!**_" Rick suddenly said and looked at Lucia.

"Lucia, set course away from the shore, be prepared to start engines automatically in one hour." Rick said, making Lucia look at him rather skeptically.

"This ship won't go anywhere, it will sink." Lucia said and Rick nodded. "That's correct" He said as he walked over to intercom once again. Before he pressed it however, he looked at Lucia as he realized that there were incoming Valkyries. "Call Max, tell him to relay our 'SOS' message, tell them to land near the excavator, this ship is going down" Rick said and Squad leader looked at him.

"What about us? Na'vi will survive in their forest but what about us?" The squad leader asked. He didn't want to argue about sinking this ship, it was relatively good idea as the Valkyries will have to take them home because there will be no other place to leave them.

"What? You are afraid of some viperwolves while na'vi and some thanators will be around?" Rick asked, not realizing just how dumbly his argument about thanators sounded.

"As I recall, the thanators are not on your side anymore." The squad leader said but Rick turned toward the intercom. "They will be, I'll make sure of that, Lucia, wait with the countdown until I give my mark." Rick said, coughing once again and clenching his side, which was hurting rather badly, he probably had a broken rib or two. Tarya and the stealth squad looked at him with concern while the other soldiers were rather depressive about the whole 'abandon ship' plan.

"[Alpha, I want you to know something before I deal with you.]" Rick said to the intercom, hoping that Alpha was still there. Luckily for him, Alpha was still hanging around the seal, along with the rest of the thanators who remained on his side of the seal.

"[Yes?]" Alpha asked, hoping that Rick could hear him, as he kept on speaking "[Have you come to decision of what you will make of me? You defeated me, and I am no longer worthy of title of Alpha male.]" Alpha tried to slowly turn this moment into begging for the lives of his friends and followers who were now with him in this death trap.

"[Stop saying nonsense! You are the only Alpha male this pack needs! You however made some poor decisions, but that happens to everyone. So I am willing to give you one more chance. You will leave this place and you will help everyone on your way out to get out, be they humans or na'vi. Once outside, you will stay there until the spaceships which will arrive to take them out of here will arrive, once that is finished, you are free. Your dream of getting Pandora rid of humans will be done and everything will be okay. Either this or death in the walls of this ship which will also disappear from Pandora, so what is it going to be?]" Rick asked Alpha who was surprised by the generosity of this offer, not only that Rick gave him a chance to chose, but he also gave him a chance of survival of not only him but his fellow thanators too.

"[I will do it for you]" Alpha said in a tone that Rick never ever dreamt of hearing. It was a respect from Alpha, a respect which was often given to superiors by their underlings, a strange thing to hear from a thanator.

"[Alright, the doors will open in a few moments]" Rick said.

"Lucia, cancel all alarms and open the seals, be ready for broadcasting abandon ship order."

Meanwhile a certain bomb squad was slowly advancing toward the bridge, they were however experiencing some problems as the bomb proved to be rather hard to hide, it was a huge ball of explosives which needed to be handled with extreme care, so the occasional shot outs with everyone else was making their progress rather slow as their priority was not to blow themselves up and still survive the shot out. They were however still rather far from the bridge and the jolly Rogers were still persistent in defending the ship. Right now however, the demolition squad was about five hundred meters away from the bridge, just several corridors and few turns and they will finally get over to the elevator, but then it happened.

"This is Rick No one speaking… as you all probably know, the fight is over, gather the injured and help everyone get out of the ship." Rick said and in that moment he gave Lucia the signal. She pushed several buttons and the seals opened, much to the surprise of the na'vi and soldiers who were on the other side of the seal. The soldiers immediately prepared for firing but Thanty, Thanatoress and Alpha, who were still capable of walking stood as a wall between the soldiers and the thanators.

"[We know what to do]" Alpha said while nodding toward Athena "[And I am sorry]" He apologized, which took everyone off guard. He and his remaining thanators then turned around and rushed through the exit from the warehouse. They were rather quick about scattering.

"What the hell was that all about?" One of the soldiers asked while looking at the remaining thanators who were acting as protectors.

"Abandon ship, this is not a drill, I say again, abandon ship. This ship is going to be destroyed in one hour, abandon ship and get everyone out." Rick said and a distinctive alarm went off. A klaxon which was either for abandoning the ship or to announce incoming Armageddon, in the second case it no longer mattered if someone jumped into the water or not. Once the alarms went off, every computer connected to the network shown remaining time either in full screen or in a square on the bottom right corner of the screen, all depending on importance of computers. Lucia then started the countdown and the time started ticking. The ship tried to help the evacuation by blowing away the exits from the lower decks. As the exits opened and all locks unlocked, red lights filled the corridors.

"**This is Charybdis, evacuation in progress, abandon ship, this is not a drill**" a file with prerecorded message started playing every five minutes to ensure that even if you managed to overhear the massive broadcast all over the ship, you still knew what was going on and that there was time to panic. The panic however didn't even start. Everyone knew what needs to be done. And one hour was quite a long time, it almost gave you enough time to pack up your stuff and get out.

"One hour is too long! They might send some technicians from the ISV and stop the ship from sinking, they are capable of that..." The squad leader said.

"You are right. We need to hurry things up." Rick concurred as he and his friends gathered near the elevator. "You go ahead" Rick said to the squad leader who took the elevator with his soldiers and went down.

"So, how long?" Lucia asked and Rick looked at her, as if he was counting the time.

"Set it for thirty minutes" He said and then with Tarya's help, he moved toward the elevator and called him.

"**This ship will self destruct in approximately fifty eight minutes**" the system announced and the soldiers in the warehouse continued. While the 'self destruct' part wasn't entirely true, it was only way to show remaining time until the ship proceeds to move on, so the system got fooled into thinking that the ship will be self-destructing, instead of sinking.

"Carry out the injured, be careful with them, we've got plenty of time" The soldier who was directing the evacuation said.

"**Warning: This ship will self-destruct in twenty nine minutes, this is not a drill**" The system announced the new time and the soldiers got surprised by it.

"What the hell are you waiting for? You heard the old rusty lady, get a move on!" and so the whole process of slowly carrying out soldiers had to be done in quite a hurry.

Rick meanwhile along with Lucia, Tarya, Peter and Jason and even Smokey evacuated the bridge. When elevator took them down, the squad leader was waiting with the rest of the squad, and along with the bodies of everyone who was not dead yet and who was still on the bridge. Their path to the nearest exit which will lead them to the deck was not far from here and knowing their luck, they've rushed to the exit. Jake and his group didn't even need that much time for evacuation, as he along with Bruce, František and Norm, were guarding the exit, so getting out was easy, all of them however needed a little help from Zirina who gladly pulled them out.

It was when the computer announced: "**Warning, time until self-destruct: five minutes and counting."** The ship was relatively empty, only few soldiers who were on the brink of death, forgotten deep inside the ship were still present, the demolition team for example was among them. They were on the brink of death too, along with Miguel, but not the viperwolf who knew that everything was going to hell because even thanators ran away, and so did he. The demolition team was inside the bridge tower, trying to override the self-destruct sequence when it happened. The explosion that rocked the bridge, the explosion of the excavator's engine, the engine which got literally blown out of the platform and ended up on the flight deck where he promptly embedded itself in the flight deck. This caused a certain demo man who was, according to his own words, a good demo man, to drop his bomb, a bomb which exploded thanks to the bottle at the core and thus obliterated the top of the tower.

"What the hell was that?" Rick asked as he looked at the ship's bridge from the shore. Pretty much everyone was on the shore, looking at the ship. Nobody could answer him, as nobody knew why bridge exploded.

The evacuated beings were keeping their distance from both Charybdis and the exploding excavator which was beyond all repairs now. This beach was now the most favorite beach all over Pandora, not only humans but na'vi and even Thanators liked to stay there. It was also cease-fire zone as the thanators seemed to not mind the humans who in return only aimed their weapons at the thanators who got dangerously close. The nervousness was in the air and everyone was ready to fire at everyone. Jolly Rogers or RDA, it doesn't matter now, as they were all one the same ship, and now they were on the same shore, watching the aforementioned ship slowly start. The engines slowly started to hum and then roared, as the Charybdis slowly started to move, so did the excavator which got stuck inside of her. The sand wasn't exactly the best surface for a vehicle this big, and so with some screeching and tearing, the ship managed to catch the excavator and slowly started to pull it into the water.

"Bloody hell!" Rick exclaimed, knowing damn too well that this ship was now taking away the beacon for the Valkyries. The Charybdis' enormous strength however proved to be just enough to pull it into the water, as when the excavator got in there, the metal which was holding him inside screeched once again and the ship ripped open. The whole process was similar to opening the tin can with can opener, the can opener remained mostly underwater while the can slowly sailed away, but even from this point it was obvious that it was taking quite a lot of water and that it will sink eventually.

"Oh my god, where is observer?" Rick finally remembered that there was one of his friends that were missing. He couldn't see his favorite android. While he looked for a while, he couldn't find him. There was no chance of finding him on the beach however, as he sunk like the ship.

There were mixed reactions as everyone saw the demise of the ship. It was big enough to see it from here, the ship was moving away but everyone could see that the water was reaching the flight deck already. Some cheered as the demon that prevented them from going home and seeing their families finally got what he deserved, some of them were rather depressed because they've left something on that ship, be it some item, a few years of service, or a friend or friends. Some cried, some cheered, and some remained still in silent awe as the ship slowly disappeared, the only monument in the place of battle was the top of the excavator's tower, a blinking light still working on top of the humongous machine which was hiding under the water, that and the destroyed and crushed trees along with huge tracks leading toward the water.

The battle was won, the party was done and now it was time to go home.

* * *

Answers to readers

-Hideout writer: so did I, until the crash where I lost my car, and almost even my friend. It is noteworthy that I was behind the steering wheel…

-Yukidog: Sequel? Maybe *sniff* maybe, but not now, I hope to get some rest, and then, maybe I can write a sequel, not daily however, that ruined not only my personal life, but also my health… But even I can feel that this will not end as easily as this…

Another chapter done, a few of them remaining… so depressing


	445. Chapter 443 No one's airstrip

Nothing happened today, I just felt like writing something here and all, you know… Just for lolz

* * *

Chapter 443: No one's airstrip.

"This is Claus, calling Santa, what's your status?" The first Valkyrie pilot asked the other one as they were slowly entering atmosphere, they've launched just a few moments ago and they were already checking each other.

"Engines running, got my Santa hat and we've got plenty of food for the needy, how about you? What did Mrs. Claus put into your cargo hold?" The pilot from Santa asked. Their names were given to them because of the nature of their flight. They were to fly down there and spread joy and happiness in form of free food, which was however consisting mostly of MRE and other stuff which was hardly edible. That however didn't change a thing about the fact that the guys down there who were probably eating their own clothes by now, will be happy as a fat kid with chocolate cake.

"I've got free ice cream for all the good soldiers who are down there, that and a carrier for unobtainium." The first pilot said back to the other one as they were already inside the atmosphere.

"Santa Claus, be advised. We've got an S.O.S. report from Charybdis." The flight control officer, the nice blonde woman in her thirties, who dated the co-pilot of Claus, announced over the radio.

"This is Santa, are you repeating the message or did they sent ANOTHER S.O.S report?" Pilot of Santa asked, making the officer pause. "This is another S.O.S. message, your landing zone is no longer at the coordinates previously transmitted, you have to land on the following coordinates, don't mix them up. Be prepared boys, when Charybdis issues S.O.S. it must've been something big, flight control out." The flight control officer said, making the Claus' pilot realize why she gave them that form of warning.

"Claus here, don't worry, I will bring your boyfriend back…" he said "…for a kiss." He then added, while the crew of Santa laughed, and the woman remained silent, one could hear the co-pilot's 'last warning' before he hits the pilot. The communication then went down as the atmosphere was blocking the radio signals momentarily, there was also no time as the pilots had to pilot this winged brick full of food in the evening and they were supposed to land it on a place which might've been bombed back to the stone age. Much to their surprise, when they've passed over the clouds, they couldn't see Charybdis at all.

"The hell? Where the hell are we supposed to land?" Santa's pilot asked and Claus immediately replied with "I don't know, the coordinates show that…bloody hell, what happened to the forest over there?" The Claus's pilot pointed out that the forest was somewhat demolished, and not in the usual manner. There was no RDA logging camp nearby and there were no vehicles visible on the ground, which was making it rather strange.

"Forget the forest, look at the water!" Santa's crew radioed as they've flew over the place where Charybdis was six hours ago and where now almost fully submerged mining platform was.

When the Claus' crew looked at the same spot and saw the submerged titan, clearly visible in the somewhat clear water, the co-pilot couldn't let the chance to make a good joke pass.

"I hate student drivers, they always manage to find a way how to wreck your vehicle in a way that your insurance doesn't cover!" This, even though it was somewhat funny, didn't break the awe in which the pilots looked at the destroyed vehicle, only the beacon on top of it marked the place like a monument.

"The forest must've been wrecked by the tracks on that thing…" The Claus' pilot guessed, at that moment, Santa broke formation and speeded ahead.

"I'm going to check sturdiness of my landing gear, if I fail miserably, don't make the same mistake." The Santa Pilot said as he prepared the landing gear, the airbrakes were deployed and he attempted to land on the ground. The trees and branches were snapping as another huge machine decided to run over them. This time however, the Valkyrie was having some trouble as her landing gear wasn't made for that sort of landing.

"Screw you, if you die, I'm not going to fill the paperwork, going on the Runway 'excavator track number two'" Claus pilot said and also began the landing sequence. The both aircrafts paid no attention to the gathering of beings on the beach, they were just attempting to land.

"[They are coming]" Thanty pointed out the obvious, the thanators who were present, meaning almost thirty of them, immediately prepared for trouble, the na'vi, or at least what remained of the na'vi forces, didn't pay much attention to the aircrafts and the remaining soldiers were cheering as the aircrafts indeed came. Some of them even ran toward the aircraft which was landing, facing toward them.

"Jesus, look at that!" The pilot of Santa said as he looked at the group which was hanging on the beach.

"They are having a wild beach party and even animals are invited!" He said as he looked with disbelief at the scene in front of him, just like his co-pilot. This however resulted in Claus's pilot, aforementioned Jesus, decided that it was a good time to tell the Josh, the pilot of the Santa, to remember a very important thing.

"The brakes! Stomp the brakes!" he cried out to the radio, making the co-pilot realize where the hell were they and so he stomped the said brakes, making the wheels screech as they've attempted to brake on the trees, which proved to be rather fruitless, yet the aircraft was still slowing down fast enough to not land in the Excavator, which was also in the water.

Once Santa stopped, the Claus was already slowly managing to stop even his aircraft. Thanators were somewhat freaked out about the fact that something that big could actually fly and that it was human made flying thing. It also looked somewhat strange, the wings didn't flap when it flew and it didn't even have the tilt-rotors. Only those two forms of propulsion while flying were known to Thanators. The soldiers weren't thinking about 'how the hell can this aircraft fly' but more about the more obvious question which was presented and that was: How the hell will they turn their aircrafts around to make lift-off possible. Once the aircrafts went to full stop, the thanators were the first ones to surround them, the na'vi who were already scattered and hiding in the trees which were not destroyed by Smokey's attempt to destroy Charybdis.

"_**Tarya, can you call our human friends?**_" Rick asked Tarya, as he wasn't one for the yelling right now, he was still being supported by her and got rather tired from all that walking and climbing and other activities which wouldn't even wind him if he was in his top shape, but now he was beaten and injured and so even talking was rather painful, not to mention tiresome.

"_**Of course**_" She said and immediately called for the friends Rick wanted to see, those friends included Jason, Lucia, Bruce, František, Smokey and Peter, who were immediately assembled in front of Rick.

"You wanted something Rick?" Peter asked and another question soon followed. "Why did you call us? Is something wrong?" František asked, looking rather seriously on Rick.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just want you guys to board that ship too… In fact I want every human on Pandora to board that ship, let's not forget Nash, Max and Alexandra. The humans were never really meant to land on Pandora, and Eywa wants humans gone." Rick said in pained voice, he was rather sad that it has came to this but it will certainly be better than allowing the humans to stay on Pandora, as the humans were like a war, just like war, the humans can never change and thus once again their greed will make them start digging once again, it will be better if they just leave this planet alone.

"Ha, I knew it! Pay up!" František said to Bruce who was rather unhappy that Rick indeed said what František thought he will say, it was however obvious and he should've seen it from miles away.

"I don't have that much cash on me, sorry" Bruce said but František shook his head.

"When you get home, you will have more than fifty bucks on your account, trust me" František said while looking on Rick who was depressed about it.

"Don't worry Rickie, we all knew it will come to this, and don't feel bad for me, I actually look forward to getting back to my job. Being a chief security officer meant drinking relatively good coffee, and often beat someone up. It will be boring after this but what can I do? At least I will never have to ram huge doors with my car ever again." He said, in that moment, the aircraft's cargo bays have opened and the pilots with co-pilots were welcomed by unusual sight, several thanators were staring at them as they've opened the cargo bays.

"Be very very quiet and don't look into their eyes, I will slowly back away and close the cargo bay, don't do any sudden movements!" Jesus warned his co-pilot who was too scared to move. When Jesus started backing away, something unexpected happened, the thanators moved to the side in order to clear way for the soldiers who ran toward the aircraft with pure happiness. It was their ticket home and all they've had to do was to carry out the unimportant stuff.

"You don't know how happy I was when I saw your Valkyrie" One of the soldiers said to the co-pilot who was however still concentrating on the thanators, at least until one of them actually walked on the ramp and with front paws started pulling the boxed stuff, which some soldiers tried to push from the aircraft.

The whole process lasted only for thirty minutes, no longer than evacuation. Some food was scattered on the ground, the injured were loaded and the soldiers were too, well, most of them, there were about twenty soldiers who couldn't fit inside those aircrafts because of the injured who required more space.

"What about us?" One of them asked a pilot who was still standing outside, watching the whole scene in awe.

"I will return for you." He said, meanwhile Rick and his group managed to get over to the pilot.

"Who are you?" Pilot asked, looking at the important yet horribly injured person which was supported by na'vi.

"That's Rick No one, you will call him sir, or my lord, or whatever he wishes, do you understand?" Peter said to the pilot who was surprised to hear something like that. He looked at the rank on Rick's shoulder and saw Private first class, yet specialist like Peter was serving under him, saying stuff like that?

"Alright, what can I do for you…" The pilot said with slightly annoyed look, in that moment however, Peter pulled his impressive gun and patted it in threatening gestures which was creepier than threatening to begin with.

"…Sir?" Pilot added, just to be sure.

"Stop, I'm Rick, I know landing here was harsh, can you pick up the rest at the hell's gate in thirty minutes?" Rick asked, looking seriously at the man.

"In forty five, I have to turn this ship around and that will take some time." He said, but that was easily solved as Rick turned toward Thanty who was approaching him.

"[Could you and your friends help these good guys to turn their aircrafts around?]" Rick asked, and Thanty looked at the size of the airship. There was no way that any thanator could do much about it.

"[Afraid not, sorry Rickie, that's just not possible, even for a thanator as cool as me]" Thanty replied.

"Alright, in an hour at the Hell's gate. Rick said and shook the pilot's hand. The pilot then snapped a salute and left, hoping that the insane specialist won't find a good reason to put a bullet in his head. As the aircraft slowly started turning around, using reverse and forward like a parking car. Rick called, with Tarya's help everyone who remained on the ground. Some na'vi already left the place, on their ikrans or just running away. Leaving them with the Omaticaya tribe and the tribe whose village was near this beach.

Jake and Ney'tiri were among those who stayed here.

"_**We've won, by Eywa we have actually won!**_ " Jake started, feeling happy once again, but Ney'tiri wasn't that happy. She knew that many gave their lives so the Eywa's will could be fulfilled, but it was still saddening, she lost many friends in this battle, and many more were heavily injured. She however remained silent instead of pointing those things out.

"[Yes?]" Alpha was the one who asked first.

"[We are moving to Hell's gate, I know I promised you freedom after this, but not everyone left, another ship is coming for the rest, and they will land in Hell's gate in an hour, we need your strength once more, to carry them there as the others will bring the remaining humans from all over Pandora to there, it is time for us to leave.]" Rick said to Alpha, but also to every thanator present there, and while many of them were downright against the idea of soldiers riding on them, Alpha's dominant roar quickly put them in line. "[I will do this, but tell me Rick, why did you say us when you mean humans?]" Alpha asked, Thanty was also curious about this as Rick was no longer 'just a human' but a Thanator too.

"[Even though I might be Thanator in mind, I am still a human and I need to leave this planet too…]" Rick said, being burdened by this, heavily. He didn't even tell that to Tarya, he however didn't need to. Thanty saw it fit to make Tsaheylu with her and quickly translate everything Rick said to her, making her open her eyes in a surprise. He wanted to leave her? She however reserved her questions and her tears after Rick says his part. He then talked to the na'vi, or more accurately, he started speaking in na'vi and to Jake.

"_**Jake, I need you to take Nash from Omaticaya home tree to Hell's gate, another ship will be there in an hour…**_" Jake was too happy to refuse making a favor like this, and so he agreed.

"Soldiers!" Rick yelled, even though it was tiring him heavily and he had problems with staying awake right now, or to be more specific, he was having problems with staying awake and there was a chance that if he falls asleep, he might never wake up again.

"Your ticket to home lies in hell's gate. It will be gone in one and half hour, in order to get there quickly." Rick began and slowly moved toward Thanty with Tarya's help. Thanty sensed what he wanted to do and just lied down to allow him to climb up on him.

"Our Thanatorish friends will help us in getting there" He said, making quite a few soldiers ask out loud

"WHAT?" Those Thanatorish friends were killing them almost six hours ago, but then again, it was getting dark and there was nothing safer than going through the forest on Thanatorish backs.

After some convincing and some preparations, the convoy of thanators carrying humans and na'vi, protected from above by ikrans, set out toward Hell's gate. It was relatively silent trip, not to mention quite uneventful as nothing dared to get even close to the thanators.

* * *

I made myself depressed by this chapter, dunno why i did that…

Answers to readers

-hideout writer: alright, no point in arguing with you

-Yukidog: I'll think about it, I promise.

That is all


	446. Chapter 444 No one's farewell

This is it guys and girls, the moment of truth, I really like making things go full circle and so this chapter will be somewhat special, just so you guys know that you are actually on the other side of the story….

* * *

Chapter 444: No one's farewells

Jake was pleased with what he saw.

He saw how the soldiers, who were already present on the Hell's gate flight deck, slowly entered the aircraft. He knew that he stood here quite some time ago, thinking about the same thing. How the humans were going to leave Pandora FOREVER, and while his first wish didn't come true, things have changed drastically since them. Back then, he and his na'vi were those who have won, and RDA soldiers were the defeated ones, that however changed.

Now, when he thought about it, the battle wasn't about Good vs. Evil, Black vs. White. No, it was more about the different shades of grey which were fighting here. What was however most important was the fact that RDA wasn't the defeated one this time, neither were na'vi defeated. This time, everyone won. While the Jolly Rogers, the RDA soldiers who didn't like staying on Pandora forever, were celebrating that they were given another chance to see their families.

The RDA soldiers who were still loyal to their employers were happy about the fact that they've survived on Pandora and that they were finally going to get some rest from the everyday problems which came with living on Pandora. The thanators, who have suffered great losses during the fighting, were happy about the humans who were leaving this place, they were happy that their way of living can be preserved after all. Little did they know that their way of life has been lost forever when Rick walked into the valley and convinced the thanators to help their blue neighbors against the human threat.

The thanators, not knowing any better, were still standing next to their friends and many of them were linked through Tsaheylu and saw the fight from a different perspective. They were reliving the battle and sharing their experiences and insights to further develop their fighting abilities, not to mention the development of a huge friendship.

"[You sure you want to leave?]" Athena asked Rick who was already packed up.

"[Yes, Pandora must be free of humans once again]" Rick said, still not sure how to deal with it. HE knew what needed to be done yet he didn't want to leave his friends. Then again, where he was going, there was no place for thanators or for na'vi.

"[Don't go]" Thanty said, trying to grab Rick's shoulder by his tail, Rick however gently removed it from his shoulder to make it clear for Thanty who still didn't want Rick to leave.

"[I don't know what I will do if you leave!]" Thanty pointed out that he will be lost without Rick's guidance, he was quite a kid when it came to saying farewells. Then again, nobody wanted Rick to leave. Tarya however, was the last person which Rick wanted to leave. He however didn't even tell her yet that he was leaving. Tarya however knew already, everybody knew and she was just trying to be strong. Rick however will have to tell her eventually.

Right now however, he had to deal with Thanty who was on the verge of tears, he was however quickly pacified by Thanatoress who knew that he needed some time and that Rick's decision cannot be changed, now he was a thanator with every inch of his body. His determination was just like that of a Thanator.

Meanwhile Jake was waiting for Max who wanted to say something to him. When Max appeared with few bags where he had his possessions, Jake just chuckled.

"Packed up and ready to go?" Jake asked Max who just chuckled.

"Yes, I'm going on vacations, no more jungle for me, I'm going on real vacation, computers and all. Oh god, I will miss all of you guys, come here!" Max said and without giving Jake a chance to dodge his rather vicious attack which looked more or less like a glomp. Jake got hugged in his mid section by crying Max.

"Oh man, I will miss you and all the na'vi, I'll try to come back for a visit I promise!" He started and Jake patted his head, he was trying to console Max who didn't want to leave his friends but he also couldn't live here anymore as he would go crazy eventually, because his machines were slowly dying and so was the whole Hell's gate.

František and Alexandra were already on board and so was Nash along with Peter and the other soldiers. Max, after hugging Jake for some time decided that it was time to go and so he rushed toward the aircraft while waving and crying. He was just a really big kid after all.

"_I remember standing here back then, he wouldn't cry, he would just hand me a tablet saying 'Evacuation in progress, non-deceased personal unaccounted for: Rick No one. Those were the times, I had no idea that just a one person can change my future so much_" Jake thought while he looked at Rick, who was currently speaking with Tarya who was crying for real. She was almost hysterical, she couldn't understand why he needed to leave again. He however tried to explain to her that Pandora must get rid of humans as they were slowly destroying it as they've destroyed their home planet. That however didn't excuse Rick leaving this place forever. He didn't plan on returning and he wanted to leave just because he belonged to some race called "humans"

"_**But you are not a human anymore, you are a child of Eywa, you are a Thanator and Omaticaya Warrior, you cannot leave!**_" Tarya pointed out in another desperate attempt to stop him. It was heartbreaking and Rick didn't have it easy. He felt like a soldier drafted to war which he had no chance of surviving. He didn't want to give her false hopes as there were none, then however an idea entered his mind. While Tarya cried he came over to her and kissed her gently and deeply, it was a goodbye kiss and they've both knew it. Rick however knew another thing, he knew that something like that may happen and so he grabbed a syringe full of sedatives back in the base when they've arrived, he did that when he told the doctors that this place was going to get evacuated and that everyone is going home. Tarya felt a stab but that was it, the sedatives were too strong and Rick hated himself for doing this but he couldn't do it. If RDA figured out that there was some human living on Pandora, be it from some of the evacuated soldiers or by some other way, they would think that "Living on Pandora is not life threatening as it seems, look, there is a human living there, even though he is the last human on Pandora, he still lives there, besides there is Unobtainium, so let's get back there and start everything anew!" That thought scared Rick like hell, if the RDA came back just because they've picked up some life signs of a human on the planet, then they might try to re-establish the mining operations, then again, they might try to do that anyway. "_I hope that the RDA figures out just how expensive this mining operation got and that they will stop_" He thought as he slowly placed Tarya on the ground, with a little help from Athena, he managed to drop her safely on the ground. Then he whistled at Jake who quickly shown up right beside him, ready to help his departing friend.

"Could you please take care of her? It will be hard for her once I'm gone." Rick said in depressed voice, he knew damn too well that she won't be able to live over this, he will leave her for the second time and this time he isn't coming back, not to mention the fact that he will be still alive, well, not unless he gets charged with treason, mutiny, rebellion, mass murder and all that stuff which RDA can dig up on him. If they tried, but hell, look at what Jake did, and they didn't send anyone after him. "_Except those stealth soldiers, but who knows… I might be the lucky one_" Rick thought as the engines on the Valkyrie started already. The Valkyrie was running late and the last human who was on the ground and not on board was Rick.

"This is it guys, I'm going home…" Rick said, then made a step and then decided that if this was the last time he will see them, he might as well say that in all three languages.

"[So, I guess this is it, It has been a great pleasure just being with you guys and girls, you too Alpha, I will never forget any of you, not you Athena, not you Thanty and not even You thanatoress. You will all be forever in my heart]" He then proceeded to say goodbye to every thanator he knew, and that took some time, he then proceeded to switch to na'vi and say similar thing to the na'vi, regarding each and every last one of the na'vi who were assembled here by their name, he then returned when he said Tarya's name and reached into his shirt, from there he pulled his dog tags, an item which was always with him, the only necklace he ever wore. Like every good dog tag, even this had two chains, one for wearer, and one for identification of the deceased. He then promptly put that chain on her neck and kissed her goodbye once again, this time however on the head.

"_**I still love you**_" He said and then turned around, the ship was thirty steps away and the engines were slowly getting ready for take off. He then made a step, a first step on the way toward the aircraft, but also another step away from the life which he lived here on this planet. Another step and he remembered just how he ended up here, he was here because of a stupid accident, just because the screen showed his name and nobody could understand it. Little did he know that the said screen, which was left in the Hell's gate, was still there, and although it's batteries were 'dead' the screen still remembered the last name which was written on it. "–No-one" was written there as it couldn't show spaces properly. After another step, he heard thanators growl in respect as he walked away, another step and na'vi stared at him, a hero walking away. A hero who saved them all from his own kind, a hero who made sure that there will be future for the following generations of na'vi, a hero who remained here by mistake but without a doubt became a main protagonist of a story which will be passed from na'vi to na'vi.

Rick felt rather light headed from the stress as he had just another four steps to take. Yet he decided to walk on, he wanted to save this place as he knew just how precious it was for him and for his friends, and if that meant leaving it, then so be it. And with another step… it was all over

His last thought was dedicated to Tarya: "**_I__ still love you_**"

* * *

Final answers to readers

-Hideout writer: I have no idea, it's been fun with you man, see ya later

-Na'viRabbit: They have to, to make this story more tragic you know… That happens a lot, I hate depressing chapters however… Well, it's been fun.

So I guess this is it, It's been fun and all, but this is the end. Beautiful friend, the end.


	447. Epilogue

„…_**And?**_ " A small na'vi child asked. He didn't want to believe what he just heard. The other na'vi were however in tears as they actually believed that.

"**There is more."** A voice said. "**When Rick made another step, an earthquake of sorts has begun. It measured six point two on Richter's scale. The aircraft pilot has decided that if he has to move then it is now. Rick tried to get on the aircraft but he quickly found out that he couldn't, he got grabbed by some plant whose vines have entangled his legs and refused to let him go. Those were the same vines that grew on the walls of the Hell's gate. ****Rick got entangled and pulled to the ground by the plant, nobody could help him as they were all being affected by the Earthquake. The plants were holding him down with the might that was far more powerful than the might of the thanators. As the earthquake slowly started to stop, the aircraft was already in flight and was speeding away from Pandora. From the hell's gate logs, the source of the earthquake was directly under Rick, and it was so strong that even the thick layer of the concrete cracked and got torn apart. It is said that Eywa herself summoned those vines from the ground to prevent Rick from leaving this place. The plants held him until the aircraft disappeared from the sky.**" The storyteller continued. The atmosphere was tense in this place, everybody wanted to know how this story ends even though they've all heard it a thousand times, this time however, they were hearing the whole version which was seen by eyes of one who has been there, and this version never got dull. Who has lived through it, and who knew far more than anyone thought he knew. A Rusty construction of an android was sitting on a specially carved chair made especially for him, a destroyed robot which was still working. Observer was sitting in it fore quite some time. It was already a year since the Pandora got rid of the humans.

"**Rick then told me that during his time on the ground, he had a conversation with the entity known as Eywa, he talked about humans who had to leave her but she talked about that already being done, and that there was no need to follow them.**" Observer continued and the children listened to him. At least until Rick walked over.

"_**I have then realized my mistakes and my misinterpretation of Eywa's will, she told me where my place was, as I was no longer human. I was a child of Eywa, and I was one of the people**_" Rick said while Tarya ducked down and kissed him.

"_**I'm proud of you my little hero**_" She said with pride and happiness that it ended like that.

"_**I want to be just like dad when I grow up.**_" A small na'vi girl with distinguishable color said, Ma'rya was also a na'vi but her blue color wasn't as blue as everyone else's, it was somewhat more pinkish to say the truth.

"_**You all can be just like me, you just need some confidence, good friends and lots and lots of…**_" Rick was about to say something but Tarya coughed a little to let him known that he shouldn't say "booze"

"…_**of luck!**_" he finished the sentence, walking over to Observer.

"Thanks for telling them the story..." Rick thanked Observer who just nodded.

"**My pleasure**"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the long forgotten place previously known as Hell's gate, there was a silence, the power generators were all offline, the dust was settling in and the plants were slowly enveloping the concrete giant. Some parts of the hell's gate were already destroyed. There was just this revenant. Serving as a reminder that a certain drunkard with no future has come back from the dead, gone through hell and gave the na'vi another chance to live peacefully. The mining platform, an engine of destruction, was still sunken in there that was known as "_**Grave for human beast**_" The beast was gently collapsed in the dark sea. Dark just like the corridors of the Hell's gate, and there, in the darkness, something changes. There was a bright spark of electricity, and a whizzing sound of one of the many reserve generators beginning to spin, an engine which created energy from the last drop of the fuel in its tank. The lights blinked once and then returned to the darkness, a darkness illuminated by only one screen, which was silently illuminating the otherwise completely dark place.

The screen loaded and shown a message.

"**Evacuation in progress, RDA personal unaccounted for: -No-one"**

Then another spark, coming from the screen, illuminated the place and the screen once again changed.

"**Evacuation is complete…" **Then, just like before, it went off…

Only to come back once more and to show a final message

"**No one got left behind**"


End file.
